Under The Pale Moon Shadows
by Zephirotycvm117
Summary: Que pasaría si en el universo de Evangelion hubiera nuevos grupos interesados en Tercer Impacto? Crossover de Evangelion/Hellsing/Full Metal Panic! y un poco de Rurouni Kenshin... Un SxA, espero lo disfruten... R
1. Out Of The Ashes

**UNDER THE ****PALE MOON SHADOWS**

**Autor: Zephirotycvm**

**No poseo Evangelion, Hellsing,**** Full Metal Panic! ni Rurouni Kenshin... ****¿Qué Triste No?**

**Basado en:**

**-Neon Genesis Evangelion, Anime, Manga y OVA's.**

**-****Hellsing, Manga, Ultimate OVA's. **

**-****Full Metal Panic! Anime Series, Novela FMP! Continuing On My Own, Novela FMP! ****One Man Burning Force.**

**-Rurouni Kenshin Anime y Manga.**

**Como se podrán dar cuenta****, éste será un fanfic cross-over de las series ya mencionadas y es por eso que le he dado un RATE M, por violencia descriptiva, vocabulario, mmm… talvez Lime jajaja.**

**Los personajes presentaran un poco de OOC, sin embargo, no cambiaran totalmente su personalidad sino solo algunos rasgos y se darán sus respectivas razones, ya que si cambiara totalmente la personalidad de los personajes, es como si estuviera escribiendo una historia cualquiera donde copiara la trama del anime/manga y los nombres de los personajes. Y obviamente éste fanfiction es un SxA. xD**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_In the house of my master__  
__Beyond the chains there is a bed__  
__of snakes where evil lays__  
__Oh, I hear laughter__  
__I forged the iron bars that__  
__someday will imprison me___

_Ooh, mother will you help me__  
__Mother will you help me__  
__To find a reason to go on_

_Out of the ashes of my youth  
- I rise a m__an  
And through the eyes of truth  
- I finally understand  
The way_

I've been beaten with his words  
And whipped with his lies  
he will not break me down 

_No matter how hard he tries  
pray for my lost soul  
out of control the storm inside me _

_Rages on and on and on…"_

Canción: Out Of The Ashes

Grupo: Symphony X

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Corten toda sincronización entre el piloto y la Unidad 01, ahora…" Ordenó el Comandante Ikari, al ver que su hijo… no, Ikari Shinji, el piloto designado a la Unidad Evangelion 01, se rehusaba a atacar a la ahora poseída Unidad 03.

"Pero…"

"Apaguen la conexión con el piloto y activen el Sistema Dummy Plug ahora" Ordenó, interrumpiendo a Maya Ibuki, parte del Staff del centro de control…

"Pero el Sistema Dummy Plug aun no funciona apropiadamente y aun no tenemos la aprobación de la doctora Akagi…"

"No Importa" Interrumpe Gendo "Es mejor que el piloto de cualquier manera"

Maya titubeó por un segundo. "¡Si Señor!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Entry Plug en la Unidad 01 Shinji siente como su conexión con el Eva cesa y se reclina en confusión, todo se torna en una oscuridad alrededor de él, pero en un instante, todo se vuelve de un color rojo sangre, Shinji confundido voltea y observa tras él unas letras brillantes:

OPERATION

DUMMY SYSTEM

REI

"¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo padre?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Se confirma la activación de señal!" Dice un técnico por el altavoz.

"Cambio de control completamente activado" Exclama Maya en el centro de control.

"Todos los nervios conectados a Dummy System"

"¡32.8% de elementos emocionales no son claros, imposible monitorearse…¡"

"No importa pongan en función el sistema, comiencen el ataque" Ordena finalmente el comandante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los ojos de la Unidad 01 se tornan de color rojo, comienza a mover su mano derecha, al parecer luchando contra la presión de su oponente quien está estrangulando su cuello, su brazo se extiende temblorosamente y en una ráfaga se encuentra sujetándolo del cuello, haciendo que la Unidad 03 pierda fuerza, ahora, aprovechando la debilidad de su enemigo, la Unidad 01 se levanta sujetando con las dos manos el cuello de su oponente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la pantalla principal del mando de control, los trabajadores de NERV observan con horror las imágenes, el Eva 01 estrangulando al Eva 03.

"¿Es este… el poder del Dummy Plug?" pregunta Maya con miedo en sus ojos.

"Status Normal" se oye de un altavoz. Gendo sonríe bajo sus manos entrecruzadas frente a él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La Unidad 01 cierra más su puño y logra romper el cuello de la Unidad 03, los brazos del robot gigante caen flácidos mientras da un aullido de dolor, como un lobo en agonía. La Unidad 01 parece sonreír, levanta a su enemigo, lo gira en el aire y lo estrella contra el suelo. Esto sucede mientras su piloto aun se encuentra en shock.

Luego, da un golpe que despedaza el cráneo del enemigo, esparciendo la sangre sobre autos, semáforos, edificios y demás, se puede ver claramente como un ojo de la unidad sale volando ante la presión del golpe. Aun no está conforme, el sistema Dummy Plug está programado para aniquilar a su enemigo; ahora comienza a arrancar las ataduras de su pecho arrojándolas contra un edificio, y comienza a desgarrarlo, luego destaza cada uno de sus órganos internos como un buitre en la carroña. Luego arranca sus brazos, rompiendo los huesos y músculos, los gira y los arranca, el horror se pinta en el rostro de su piloto y los miembros de NERV al observar por la pantalla la sangre fluir en torrentes de lo que era antes un robot, su robot…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡DETENLO!" Grita Shinji en horror "¡PADRE, DETEN ESTO AHORA!" Grita obteniendo ninguna respuesta por parte de su padre.

Mueve los controles en un desesperado intento por detener el brutal ataque de 'su' Eva.

"Maldición… ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTEEEE!" Grita el joven piloto.

Se puede ver como en uno de los canales de agua que corren por la ciudad, escurre nada más que pura sangre. Mientras que la bestia aun sigue destazando a su enemigo, deseosa de que no quede resto de ella. Pero de pronto, entre su mano derecha se ve un cilindro de color blanco, el Entry Plug.

"Detente" ruega Shinji, sabiendo que dentro de ese contenedor se encuentra la vida de alguien, no se imagina quien es esa persona. "¡MALDICION DETENTE!" Grita mientras observa el cilindro ser despedazado con el poderoso puño del robot que él maneja... Después de esto el robot se detiene y la cabina queda en penumbras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después….

"Hemos encontrado un sobreviviente" se escucha desde un altavoz del equipo de rescate.

"¿Aun estoy viva?" Dice Misato despertando "¿Kaji?" Se encontraba inconsciente hace unos minutos en una camilla.

"Tuviste suerte Katsuragi" Dice el espía.

"¿Y Ritsu?"

"No te preocupes, ella también fue lastimada, pero nada grave"

Los ojos de Misato se ensanchan al recordar lo sucesos. "Que paso con la Unidad 03"

"Fue… destruida como un Ángel… por la Unidad 01" Dice Kaji solemnemente.

Misato gira su cabeza en dolencia, lágrimas comienzan a formarse y correr por sus mejillas. "Yo… aun no…le he dicho nada a Shinji-kun"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se encuentra dentro de su robot, aun, manteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

"_Porque no se detuvo, porque lo hizo, había alguien ahí... Padre"_ lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero se perdían rápidamente al disolverse en LCL. _"Debí haber intentado detenerlo, si hubiera peleado, él no hubiera muerto… ¿porqué… siempre soy así?…" _Se reprochaba. Un sentimiento de culpa lo llenaba, podía sentir una punzada en su pecho que bajaba hasta su estomago, coraje, tristeza, odio… _"Padre"_ esos sentimientos comenzaban a llenar su mente.

"_Shinji-kun…_" Se oía la voz de Misato entre sollozos en el radio, ya había logrado levantarse de la camilla y era sostenida de un hombro por Kaji.

"Misato-san… ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó Shinji, para él, escuchar la voz de Misato significaba un poco de alegría para los actuales sucesos.

"_Lo… siento. Tengo algo importante que decirte pero… lo siento_" dijo ignorando la pregunta de Shinji.

"Misato, yo… yo maté… mi padre me obligó… le rogué que se detuviera… pero…" Nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y la punzada en su pecho volviéndose más fuerte, mas sentimientos negativos volviendo a él.

"_Lo siento Shinji... en verdad lo siento_"

"Status de la recuperación del Entry Plug" se escuchó en el altavoz. "Señales de vida del piloto confirmadas".

"Está vivo" la cara de Shinji se iluminó.

"_Shinji-kun… el Piloto de la Unidad 03 es… el piloto es…_" Bastante tarde para Misato, Shinji se encontraba viendo a la persona entre los restos del Entry Plug. Su pulso se incrementó, sus manos comenzaron a empuñarse y desempuñarse, el coraje corría en sus venas, sus ojos se fijaron en la persona delante de él. "¿_Shinji-kun?_" Shinji ya no oía, solo sentía rabia, tristeza. Acercó su cara para observar mejor al piloto del robot destazado.

"Toji…" susurró.

"_¿Shinji-kun?_"

_BABUMP, BABUMP…_ A pesar de todo el ruido de fuera… _BABUMP, BABUMP…_ Shinji puede escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón…

"GGRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Katsuragi?" Preguntó Kaji. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo se encuentra Shinji-kun?"

Misato reclinó su cabeza, su cabello cubriéndole el rostro. "Él… Shinji-kun…" Se colapsó y se arrodilló en el suelo.

"Misato" Kaji se arrodilló y rodeó a Misato en un abrazo, mientras ella devolvió el abrazo aferrándose a su cuello y llorando en su hombro.

"Debí habérselo dicho"

"Misato, todo va estar bien" susurró el agente.

"No… no es verdad" Replica Misato mientras niega con la cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasaron unas cuantas horas después del accidente, Toji ya había sido llevado al hospital, gravemente herido, había escuadrones de rescate por doquier revisando los daños hechos por las furiosas bestias. Pero Shinji aun se encontraba dentro de la Unidad 01, ya no lloraba, solo se lamentaba y reprochaba por su cobardía… por no haber peleado.

"_Yo no quería lastimarlo, por eso no ataqué… yo… pude haberlo detenido…" _Shinji levantó su mirada, y observó por la cámara el EVA-01 la figura de Gendo Ikari entre los pedazos de la unidad recién aniquilada. Sus ojos se encendieron y un gruñido salió de sus labios. "Padre…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hazlo pasar Fuyutsuki" dijo Gendo Ikari desde su escritorio, en el centro de su gigante oficina, unos de sus juegos psicológicos, omnipotencia y supremacía.

"Ya veo, discusiones familiares" dijo en tono burlón el anciano mientras se alejaba, sintiendo en la nuca como lo acuchillaba la fría mirada de Gendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Shinji-kun en verdad quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó preocupada Misato, al ver la actitud de su compañero de casa en las últimas horas; desde que bajó de la Unidad 01 observó su molesta mirada; y en éste momento, cuando se acercó a él y quiso tocar su hombro, éste hizo un movimiento de su brazo para evitar el toque; el joven simplemente asintió a su pregunta.

"Joven Ikari" Dijo Fuyutsuki mientras salía de la oficina de Gendo. "Tu padre te está esperando". Shinji solo asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Shinji-kun…" dijo Misato, haciendo que Shinji volteara hacia ella, solo por encima de su hombro. "Emm… aquí te espero" Shinji solo asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Fuyutsuki y a Misato fuera de la oficina.

"Huuufffffff" suspiró cansada Misato, bueno, también agobiada. Los sucesos de las últimas horas no eran agradables y Shinji comenzaba a comportarse extraño, distante.

"Esta reunión ambos la necesitan…" Murmura Fuyutsuki, haciendo que Misato lo mirara confundida.

"¿Necesitan?" Preguntó Misato, recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se acercó hacia el escritorio de su padre en un paso lento, su mirada fija en los ojos de su padre, deteniéndose enfrente del escritorio.

"¿Qué es lo qu..."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Shinji interrumpiendo a su padre, con una voz venenosa.

"Solo hice lo necesario"

"¿¡ERA NECESARIO LASTIMAR A MI AMIGO!" gritó Shinji, Gendo se inmutó ante el arranque.

"Te negaste a cumplir con tu obligación y tuve que intervenir"

"¡Sí, y tenias que detener la puta maquina hasta que casi matara a mi amigo!" gritó de nuevo.

"Simplemente era necesario, ya que te rehusabas a pelear" contestó Gendo, un poco de sorpresa por el coraje de su hijo se veía en sus ojos, pero su voz seguía fría y carente de sentimiento.

"¿ACASO TENIAS QUE DEJAR DESPEDAZADO A TOJI!" Gritó Shinji de nuevo, golpeando el escritorio de Gendo con su puño. Gendo se inmutó al golpe.

"Son consecuencias irrelevantes que fueron causadas por tu incapacidad de tomar acción en el momento requerido" Shinji se quedó callado por unos momentos, su padre había tocado una fibra sensible, era verdad, él se había rehusado a pelear, pudo haber detenido a la Unidad 03, no importa cuánto odio sintiera hacia su padre por escoger a Toji, pero en verdad él pudo haberlo evitado. Shinji sostuvo su furiosa mirada con su padre y no respondió nada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuera de la oficina, Misato le había parecido escuchar gritar a Shinji, ¿pero que iba a hacer? El se encontraba hablando con su padre y pidió que no lo interrumpieran. Después de pasar un rato viendo la pared, vio que se acercaban unos agentes, y que entraron a la oficina.

"¡Shinji-kun!" Se apresuró Misato tras de ellos, para observar que sujetaban a Shinji del brazo y lo sacaban de la oficina. "¡Shinji-kun!"

"No me hagas perder el tiempo Tercer Elegido" Dijo Gendo cruzando miradas con Shinji. "¿Quería algo Mayor?" preguntó sin dejar de mirar al joven.

"Emm… este… yo… nada comandante" dijo mientras saludaba militarmente, y se retiró tras de Shinji.

Shinji bajó la mirada y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo mientras Misado lo seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Shinji-kun, ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?"

"No te preocupes Misato-san, no fue nada importante". Contesta con voz baja, se restriega los ojos con el brazo para evitar las lágrimas de coraje.

"Ya veo… ehh… Shinji-kun, acerca de lo de Toji yo…." Misato se detuvo al ver que Shinji puso su mano en su hombro.

"No fue tu culpa Misato-san... no tuviste tiempo de decirme y yo..." Shinji deja de hablar por unos momentos mientras mira hacia el suelo, "Misato-san, ¿cómo se encuentran Asuka y Ayanami?"

"No te preocupes Shinji-kun, ellas se encuentran bien, no tuvieron ningún daño grave, en este momento deben de estar esperándonos con Ritsuko"

"Ya veo…bien, vayámonos, no me siento bien…" Dijo el joven Ikari mientras comenzaba a camina cabizbajo. "_Toji_... "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras…

"¿Que intenciones tiene al presentarse aquí…" Pregunta Keel Lorenz, a un hombre que apareció de la nada y estaba parado junto al gran escritorio "…y como dio con este lugar?"

"Mi nombre es Alexander Corvinus…" contestó el hombre de cabello oscuro, tomado en una cola, de facciones duras, con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa "…se quienes son cada uno de ustedes, se porque se esconden en las sombras, conozco el gran poder político y económico que tienen, pero sobre todo, sé que es lo que planean…"

"¿¡A que ha venido aquí!" Insiste Keel, alzando su voz.

"No hay necesidad de molestarse Keel… sólo les traigo una propuesta… sé que no se van resistir…" Sonríe. "No pueden hacerlo" Murmura.

"Vaya al grano" gruñe Keel.

El hombre solo truena sus dedos, y la pared de la habitación cae en pedazos, solo mostrando siluetas entre el polvo, luego se distinguen tres guardias, degollados y siendo cargados por tres hombres, con una sonrisa que muestra sus pares de grandes colmillos, y su boca cubierta de sangre.

"¿¡Vampiros!… Imposible… ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!" Grita Keel.

"Esto señores… es el poder que les ofrezco… es el poder que les servirá… pero con la condición de que me hagan parte de su plan."

"¿De qué hablas?" Dice Keel, apretando los dientes, suprimiendo su disgusto mientras observa los vampiros, despedazando los cuerpos de los guardias y bebiendo su sangre.

"Jajajaja" Se burla el hombre. "Keel, me refiero a el Plan de Instrumentalización Humana, si no lo conoces… puedo explicártelo..." Sonríe entre dientes observando la irritación en la cara del anciano.

"Hablemos…" Murmura Keel. La sonrisa del misterioso hombre crece, mostrando también un par de filosos colmillos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"... No tienen ningún daño grave por la batalla, ya pueden retirarse" Dice Ritsuko a Rei y Asuka quienes se encontraban en la enfermería para una revisión después de su 'batalla' con el treceavo ángel.

"_De nuevo... el idiota de Shinji acabó con el ángel y Yo... La grandiosa Asuka Langley Sohryu no pude hacer nada... es vergonzoso... ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA!_" Pensaba Asuka furiosamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la enfermería, seguida por Rei. Al salir, azota la puerta casi estrellándosela en la cara a Rei, pero ésta se detiene calculadoramente antes de recibir el golpe. Cuál es la sorpresa de Asuka al encontrarse con Misato y Shinji quienes se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella.

"¡Hey! ¡Asuka! ¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunta una alegre Misato mientras entra a la enfermería para hablar con Ritsuko. "!Hey! ¡Hola Rei!"

"_Pregunta tonta_" Piensa Shinji quien ya se estaba preparando para la explosión de la bomba alemana e ignorando la salida de su otra compañera. Asuka permaneció en silencio y se dirigió hacia él, se detuvo tan solo a unos centímetros de él y mirándolo con odio.

"Escúchame Tercer Elegido, tal vez eliminaste a esa cosa esta vez... pero el siguiente es mío... ¿Entendido? MIO" Dice Asuka con una voz venenosa. Shinji está paralizado y no responde nada. "¿¡ENTENDIDO!" Shinji asiente vigorosamente. "Así debe de ser... ahora quítate de mi camino, estorbo..." Shinji se hace a un lado y Asuka camina sin mirar atrás. Al parecer Rei al salir de la enfermería se quedó observando el 'encuentro' de sus compañeros pilotos. Luego voltea hacia Shinji esperando a que la mirada de él se encuentre con la de ella.

"Ikari, me gustaría saber de tu condición" Dice silenciosamente, Shinji voltea un poco confundido después del encuentro con la pelirroja.

"Emm... A... Y-yo bueno... bien pero..."

"Te preocupa la salud del piloto Suzuhara" Interrumpe Rei.

"Ah... Emm... Si..." dice mientras baja su mirada.

"Deberías visitar a Suzuhara, estoy segura que tu compañía le ayudará a tener una rápida recuperación" Cometa la Albino.

"No creo que pueda... e-es decir..." Mira hacia la pared "N-no creo que a-ahora sea un buen momento"

"No entiendo" Cometa Rei "Según comprendo, Ikari-kun y Suzuhara tienen una relación de amistad, ¿no debería hacer sentir bien a Suzuhara el hecho de que un amigo lo visite?" Pregunta la chica.

"Creo que... c-creo aun no estoy listo para verlo, no después de lo que pasó"

"Al parecer tienes miedo de que Suzuhara se hostilice ante tu presencia, pero no fue Ikari-kun quien piloteaba la Unidad 01 durante el ataque del ángel, sino el Dummy Plug, entonces no tendrías porque sentirte responsable de lo que le pasó."

"N-no es eso, es solo... es solo que no puedo en este momento, no quiero verlo... sé que no fui yo quien lo hizo pero… no…" Dice Shinji comenzando a desesperarse con el rumbo de la conversación _"Eso fue estúpido"_ Piensa Shinji agobiado.

Rei lo estudia por unos instantes antes de comentar de nuevo Misato sale de la enfermería y la interrumpe. "Rei, lamento arruinar su plática pero tengo cosas pendientes y Shinji-kun tiene que entrar a la enfermería para que lo revisen" Rei asiente y se despide de ambos, un momento después Misato está empujando a Shinji dentro de la enfermería.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji esta acostado en su cama, los audífonos de su SDAT en sus oídos, escuchando su música clásica. De pronto se abre la puerta y la figura de Misato está en la entrada, avanza hacia la cama y se sienta a un lado suyo.

"Shinji..." Empieza, esperando que este dirija su mirada hacia ella, Shinji se sienta y se quieta sus audífonos de los oídos, pero permanece en silencio. "Shinji, tu amigo... Toji... está fuera de peligro..."

"Ya lo sé, la Dra. Akagi habló de eso con nosotros, no hay necesidad de que lo repitas"

Misato volvió su mirada hacia él y observó su frustrada e irritada mirada, la mujer devolvió su mirada hacia su regazo, viendo sus manos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Shinji. "Si quieres hablar, estoy a tu servicio" Se volvió para salir del cuarto pero se detuvo al escuchar a Shinji murmurar.

"¿Porqué a él? ¿Por qué de tantos que hay, porque a Toji? ¿Quien decidió eso?" murmuró. Misato pensó su respuesta por unos momentos... "_cierto, porqué a el de tanto jóvenes_" pero luego recordó su conversación con Ritsuko... "_El era el más accesible, utilizaron las heridas de su hermana para hacerlo pilotear un EVA_" Luego miró a Shinji...

"No lo sé Shinji-kun... tu sabes que yo no lo hubiera escogido a él... el es uno de tus amigos, y sé cuanto odias ver a tus amigos heridos" Con eso, cerró la puerta del cuarto de Shinji y caminó hacia la cocina. La sala estaba vacía, lo que indicaba que Asuka estaba encerrada en su habitación, la cocina desolada, bueno, solo Pen-Pen sentado en la mesa con un bote de Yebisu frente a él, lo miró por unos momentos, decidió sacar un six-pack de cerveza del refrigerador y se lo llevó a su cuarto, al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella. "Katsuragi me das asco…" murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aun no entiendo Keel... ¿porqué atacar NERV? Se supone que ellos trabajan para ti, trabajan contigo, porque atacar a sus pilotos, después de todo ellos son los únicos que pueden pelear contra los Mensajeros" Comenta Alexander.

"En estos momentos estamos preparando a un piloto que sustituirá a los demás, él será lo suficiente para llevar a cabo nuestros planes, además aun queda bastante tiempo antes de que 'eso' sea ejecutado, por lo que los pilotos de NERV aun son útiles"

"mmm" murmura Alexander mientras lee unas hojas, una sonrisa siniestra aparece en su cara al seguir leyendo, luego pone los papeles en la mesa y mira a Keel. "Sabes, creo que puedo ayudarte a mejorar a esta 'cosa'"

"¿'Crees' poder hacerlo?" Reniega Keel. "No tenemos muchas oportunidades como esta como para que las desperdiciemos en absurdos experimentos."

"Humano de poca fe" Se burla el hombre "Esta bien, te aseguro poder mejorarlo, recuerda que..." Sonríe para mostrar sus colmillos "Tengo más de un As bajo la manga."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras... en un país muy lejos del Japón, una figura frente a la ventana de una tétrica mansión medieval observa la gloria de la luna en todo su esplendor, una hermosa luna llena. Es una mujer de cabello rubio, largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Viste un traje de color verde con un moño de color azul en la camisa, en éste trae un crucifijo.

"Al parecer ha habido un incremento en las apariciones de vampiros en Japón..." Dice una voz grave, misteriosa, desde las sombras de la habitación. "Si esto sigue así, dentro de poco ya no tendremos ninguna obligación aquí…"

La mujer no responde, mientras sigue observando la luna. Luego da media vuelta y una figura aparece delante de su escritorio. Un hombre alto con una gabardina y sombrero rojo, unas gafas redondas de vidrio amarillo, su rostro de facciones duras y una sonrisa macabra enseñando filosos colmillos

"¿Qué información tienes esas apariciones?" Demanda la mujer.

"Mmm... de toda la información que he exprimido" Sonríe cuando la mujer lo mira con fiereza. "...solo pude obtener un nombre… Alexander Corvinus, el se encuentra tras todo esto"

La mujer analiza la información y replica. "¿En qué área se están concentrando?"

"…Suburbios de Tokyo-3" Desaparece al decir esto, y aparece nuevamente a un lado de la mujer. "Debemos comenzar a movilizarnos, la Sección Iscariote no tardará en conseguir la misma información. Esos ineptos son solo un estorbo, no permitirán trabajar cómodamente."

"Tienes razón... pero profundiza en la investigación, usa cualquier método" El hombre sonríe con malicia. "También, informa a Walter que prepare dos escuadrones… saldrán de viaje."

"Entendido... _Master_" Con eso el hombre desaparece.

Unos momentos después, un hombre entra por la puerta de la oficina, un hombre de edad avanzada, vestido de mayordomo, y usando un lente en el ojo derecho.

"¿Integra-sama…? Alucard-sama me dijo que me llamaba"

Integra voltea hacia él con un exasperación en su rostro. "Alucard..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la mañana siguiente Misato despertó y no escuchó movimiento en la cocina. "Extraño", pensó. "Shinji a esta hora ya está cocinando... mmm..." Meditó un poco, y luego sus ojos se abrieron en horror y grita. "¡SE HA IDO!"

"¿Quien se ha ido Misato-san? ¿Pen-Pen?" Pregunta un dormido y confundido Shinji saliendo de su habitación.

Misato lo mira y corre hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso "¡No te fuiste! ¡Todavía estás aquí!"

"¿Q-qué pasa Misato-san?" Dice Shinji mientas forcejea por zafarse del abrazo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ahora te da por meterte con los que son menores que tú!" Refunfuña Asuka, quien está viendo el 'espectáculo' que está haciendo Misato.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que abrace a mi Shin-chan?" Pregunta Misato con una mirada maliciosa mientras abraza más fuerte a Shinji, la cara del joven hundiéndose en su pecho. "¿Celosa?"

"¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS! ¡Primero ocurriría el Apocalipsis antes de ponerme celosa por ese Baka-Hentai!" Responde Asuka enfuriada.

"Bueno... solo decía..." Responde Misato sonriendo. Shinji, aprovechó el breve 'intercambio' entre Misato y Asuka para escapar y dirigirse a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El desayuno pasó en silencio, a pesar del encuentro en la mañana, aun había tensión en el aire, por parte de Shinji y Misato. Asuka comió rápido, en silencio, y lanzándole amenazantes miradas a Shinji y salió del apartamento dirigiéndose a la escuela.

Después de unos momentos, Shinji termina su desayuno y toma su mochila para dirigirse a la escuela, pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene en la entrada.

"Shinji" Era Misato "En verdad siento lo que le pasó a Suzuhara, si hubiera sabido con anterioridad, hubiera hecho lo posible por decírtelo y evitar que todo esto pasara."

Shinji solo bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, mirando con enojo a nada en particular "No importa, ya está hecho, además mi padre no hubiera permitido que interfirieras". Hubo un breve silencio. "Que tengas un buen día Misato-san". Con eso, Shinji se retiró. Al salir del apartamento, no se dirigió hacia la escuela...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿¡QUÉ NO HAY SEÑAL DE ÉL!" Misato esta enfurecida, y la palabra enfurecida no alcanza describir el humor actual de la mujer. "¡Su única maldita obligación es vigilar a los pilotos y ahora me salen con que no lo encuentran! ¡Sigan buscándolo!" BEEP. Apagó el celular.

Misato estaba sentada en la cocina, desde que Shinji salió esa mañana no ha habido rastro de él, no se presentó a clases, mucho menos en NERV.

"¡Asuka!" Grita Misato, a la pelirroja quien se encuentra viendo televisión en la sala. "¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que Shinji no se había presentado a clases?"

"Mphh... Nos soy la maldita niñera de ese idiota, no tengo que estar vigilado donde se encuentra"

"¡No te pedía que lo vigilaras, solo que me llamaras a avisarme que Shinji no se había presentado a clases!" Misato se levanta de la cocina y se recarga en el marco de la puerta, encarando la pelirroja quien está sentada en el sillón de la sala.

"Aun así no es mi problema lo que haga ese Baka, ya está bastante grandecito para cuidarse el mismo"

Misato mira al suelo y dice suavemente "El día de ayer no fue un buen día para él, su mejor amigo casi muere en el combate, y su pelea con su padre..."

"¿Y? también fue un mal día para mí, no pude derrotar a ese maldito ángel, ¡pero claro! ¡Si yo lo hubiera derrotado… si yo me perdiera un rato por las calles de la ciudad, TODO NERV me estaría buscando!" Retorta con sarcasmo. "Te repito, no es mi problema lo que le pase a ese idiota... yo me voy a mi habitación" Se levanta, camina hasta su habitación y desliza la puerta tras de sí, encerrándose.

Misato se quedó en el mismo lugar, inmutándose ante el arranque de Asuka y susurra. "El no lo hace por NERV, no se por quien o por que lo hace lo hace… y creo que él tampoco."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya había oscurecido en Tokyo-3, Shinji se encontraba caminando entre las calles, sin un rumbo especifico, solo quería alejarse de su vida 'normal' por unos instantes, no escuela, no NERV, no nada. Continuó caminando entre las calles hasta llegar a lo que eran los suburbios, casas a medio construir o a medio caer, no importaba, el seguía caminado, luego miró su reloj.

10:38 PM. Al parecer ya era hora de tomar camino de vuelta a su hogar... "Hogar" Susurra. Desde que llegó a vivir a la casa de Misato, con el tiempo se adaptó, en especial a sus 'especiales' habitantes, y ese apartamento, gracias a las malas y buenas memorias, se convirtió en el lugar que ahora puede llamarlo hogar.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos y no percató de una silueta que lo seguía y observaba desde los escombros de las casas, cambiando ágilmente su posición de casa en casa, lo suficientemente rápido para no ser notada. Pero uno de los escombros calló haciendo ruido, sacando de su rumbo de pensamientos a Shinji, haciéndolo voltear y ponerse un poco nervioso.

"Será mejor que me apresure a volver a casa, dentro de poco ya no habrá autobuses ni trenes" Susurra, mientras apresura el paso y voltea de reojo hacia atrás y a los lados. Al dar vuelta en una esquina observa un grupo de personas en la acera contraria, trató de evitarlos y se dirigió a una parte iluminada, se detuvo y giró hacia donde estaban agrupados. "¡¿Pero qué...?"

Los hombres a pesar de haber estado a una distancia considerable, ahora se encontraban tras de él como si hubieran ido caminando con el todo este tiempo, sus caras ocultas entre las sombras. "¿Que es lo que quieren?" pregunta Shinji asustado.

"Niño… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?…" Dice uno de ellos. Le toman del brazo. Shinji ahora vio sus caras, eran pálidas, el que le habló, tenía los ojos de color rojo brillante, y... lo último que nota en todos ellos al verlos sonreír con malicia... colmillos afilados.

"¡NO!" Grita, forcejeando liberándose del agarre del que lo sujetaba, y comienza a correr por la calle dejando caer su mochila, en el momento que mira hacia atrás estos habían desaparecido "Ughh" Se había estrellado contra algo y cae de espaldas "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ugh? ¿Cómo?" Se estrelló con uno de ellos. "¿Que quieren de mi? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Los sujetos se limitan a sonreír con malicia, uno de ellos se acerca y lo patea... fuerte... mandándolo unos metros atrás y contra una pared.

Shinji forcejea para levantarse ante el golpe, casi no puede mantenerse consiente, se golpeó en la cabeza y le dolió... mucho... "¿Que... Que quieren..."

"Fácil... tu sangre…"

"Me temo que eso no será posible" dice una voz ronca desde las sombras.

"¿Quien está ahí?" Grita uno de los sujetos.

"¡Ayúdenme!" Grita Shinji, mientras siente algo cálido correr por su cara, se toca con su mano y un líquido rojo queda en sus dedos. "¡Ayúdenme!"

"No te preocupes niño, no serás su almuerzo" responde la voz misteriosa. Shinji comienza a perder la conciencia, pero aun puede ver como aparece una figura, un hombre con gabardina y sombrero rojo, gafas redondas de vidrio amarillo. "Tu vendrás conmigo…" La visión de Shinji queda en penumbras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No Señor, Aun no hay señales del Tercer Elegido, los agentes de Sección 2 se encuentran movilizando en toda la ciudad y las afueras, cualquier detalle le será comunicado."

Misato está sentada en la mesa, se encuentra hablando con el Comandante de NERV, era inevitable que no llegara la noticia a los altos rangos de la corporación, uno de los pilotos estaba desaparecido… de nuevo.

"_Mierda, voy a necesitar muuuchos botes de cerveza."_Piensa Misato. "Sí Señor, como usted diga Señor." BEEP. "¡Al menos puede fingir un poco de preocupación por su hijo!" Dice mientras arroja el celular contra la mesa y comienza a abrir el primer bote de cerveza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Poco más de 2 años Después.

"¡Toji-man!" Grita un otaku-militar de lentes a su amigo.

"¡Yep! ¡Kensuke!" Contesta el chico de cabello negro, y aun piloto de la reconstruida Unidad-03.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga?"

"¡WAA! ¡La perra de Akagi nos tuvo haciendo pruebas de sincronización hasta muy tarde, después de eso, tuve que ir a revisar mi brazo y pierna, así que salí aun más tarde de NERV!" Se queja mientras camina a su escritorio, y se deja caer con un fuerte _Thump_ en éste. "Me siento como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche…".

"¡No te quejes!" Le reniega el otro mientras lo mira con cara un poco molesta, pero ésta cambia de inmediato a una soñadora. "No sabes lo que yo daría por ser un piloto".

"¿Incluso tu brazo y pierna?" Pregunta Toji con una voz seca. Kensuke lo mira por unos momentos y calla. Toji había recuperado su brazo y pierna, los habían clonado, y utilizado la tecnología EVA para unir sus nervios nuevamente, lo cual lo permitía caminar y utilizar su brazo, sin embargo, tenía que revisar las conexiones nerviosas de sus extremidades 'nuevas' periódicamente.

"Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, aun así me llamaría la atención pilotear aunque sea una vez un EVA."

"Jajajaja, Kensuke no tienes remedio" Rió el otro chico.

"¡Ja! Como si de alguna manera NERV fuera a elegir a otro chiflado máspara pilotar" Dice en forma repulsiva una pelirroja que va llegando al salón. "¡¿En qué manos estaría el mundo?" Se burla.

"Si escogieron a una Perra Pelirroja, ¿porque no me escogerían a mi?, yo les causaría menos problemas"

"¿¡A quien le dices Perra! ¡Miserable excusa de hombre! ¡Es más…"

"Hola Asuka, ¿Qué pasa?" Hikari interrumpió molesta la 'conversación', luego voltea hacia Kensuke, y reprocha en su actitud de Representante de clase. "¡Aida! ¡Deja de molestar a Asuka o te quedas hasta tarde a limpiar el salón!"

"Pero… pero…" Toji se pone de pie y lo interrumpe.

"¡Un segundo! ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada, fue esa mujer-demonio la que empezó! ¡Kensuke y yo estábamos hablando y ella llegó molestando!"

"¡No me importa, dejen de pelear con Asuka!" Retorta la chica de coletas.

"¡Nah! ¡Como sea! No perderé mi tiempo con estos dos patéticos perdedores" Dice Asuka mientras se voltea y camina a su asiento seguida por Hikari.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa Mujer-Demonio?" Murmura Kensuke molesto.

"Debe ser su periodo jajajaja" Comenta Toji en voz baja, pero Hikari lo escucha y lo voltea a ver molesta, Toji hace una mueca de dolor.

"jejeje… ¡O extraña a su Shin-chan!" Se burla Kensuke, su voz un poco más alta de lo que debía.

"¡Yo no extraño a ese Idiota! Misera-" Asuka había escuchado eso último, pero Hikari la sujetó del brazo antes de que matara a los chicos.

"¡Aida y Suzuhara! ¡Hoy se quedan hasta tarde para limpiar!" Los chicos se derrumbaron en sus asientos, y dejaron caer sus caras en la paleta del escritorio.

"No es justo…" murmura Toji.

"¡Silencio o son dos días!" Toji la mira sorprendido _"¿¡como me alcanzó a escuchar!_".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran las 10 de la mañana, el salón estaba aburrido a muerte, escuchando a su viejo maestro contar sus historias, estadísticas y cuanta información saliera pre-segundo impacto.

Asuka estaba más que aburrida, comienza a mirar alrededor del salón, _"una genio como yo no debería estar aquí con estos perdedores… maldita Misato"_ gira su mirada y encuentra Toji picándose la nariz. _"Idiota asqueroso"_ Piensa mientras lo mira con disgusto, éste lo nota y le devuelve la mirada, luego se deja de picar la nariz. _"¿Cómo demonios alguien como él puede ser un piloto? ¿Y cómo Hikari puede estar interesada en alguien como él?"_, sigue girando su mirada y ve a Kensuke escribiendo animadamente en su laptop. _"Otaku" _Piensa. Luego mira un poco hacia enfrente y ve a la piloto de pelo Azul mirando por la ventana. _"Fenómeno"_.

Siguió mirando a los alrededores… algo, o más bien alguien, hacía falta. "Baka…" Murmura mientras sigue paseando su mirada alrededor del salón para encontrarse con la de su amiga, y ve la sonrisa 'conocedora' en su cara, Hikari solo se voltea hacia el pizarrón. La cara de Asuka se torna algo molesta, pero de inmediato se disipa cuando tres celulares comienzan a sonar ruidosamente. Asuka se levanta, seguida por Toji y Rei, los tres salen del salón rápidamente… las alarmas están sonando….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV

"Todo el personal diríjase a la primera estación de batalla… preparen intercepciones por aire y tierra… "

"… estatus del objetivo?" pregunta Fuyutsuki a Shigeru.

"Se mueve hacia nuestro perímetro" responde frenéticamente mientras mantiene su mirada fija en la computadora, en la llegada del ángel. "La línea de defensa Komagatake ha sido invadida." Los tanques y torretas estacionarias comienzan a disparar contra el ángel, un ángel de color blanco y negro que desciende desde el cielo. Solo se escucha un pequeño chillido, y los ojos del ángel brillan escondidos tras su máscara de hueso, aparece una onda expansiva en el suelo, y toda resistencia es aniquilada por la explosión en forma de cruz.

"_18 capas de blindaje han sido despedazadas por el impacto_" Se oye en el altavoz.

"¿¡18 capas de un solo golpe! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible! " Repite Hyuuga asombrado. En ese instante Misato entra a la sala de control.

"Los EVA's no lo harán a tiempo para una intercepción en tierra" Comenta rápidamente la mujer, luego gira su mirada hacia el Comandante. "Habrá que posicionar las unidades 00, 02 y 03 para combate en Geo-Front"

"Proceda" Responde Gendo.

Los EVA's salen disparados de sus catapultas. Unidad 02, luego 00 y al final 03.

"Asuka intercepta frontalmente al ángel, Toji posiciónate en el ala este." Ordena Misato por el intercomunicador. "Rei vete al ala oeste""

"Mayor, la catapulta de las unidades 00 y 03 no están cerca de una fuente de armamento" Dice Shigeru. Misato piensa por un momento.

"Rei, comienza a elevar tu AT-Field para neutralizar al ángel, Toji carga municiones para tu Unidad y la 00" Dice por el Inter-Com.

"_Roger_" Responden al unísono.

"Preparen el Dummy Plug de la Unidad 01" Se oye la voz de Gendo desde el fondo "Se necesitará todo el apoyo posible"

"¿Comandante?" Preguntan Misato y Ritsuko aun no muy seguras de proceder.

"Háganlo"

"Roger" Contesta Misato "Maya, comienza"

"Hai"

"_Insertando Entry Plug_" Se oye en el altavoz. "_Cargando LCL… comenzando conexión nerviosa A-10… ¡Activando Dummy Plug!"_

"Ikari" Murmura Fuyutsuki a Gendo. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"No habrá inconvenientes" Responde el hombre de gafas amarillas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

NERV Geo-Front

"_Este ángel será mío, y con eso todo NERV verá quién es el mejor piloto"_ Asuka se encontraba ya en el Geo-Front, estaba esperando la llegada del ángel, el cual estaba comenzando a golpear el 'techo' de este. _"Les demostraré que soy mejor que ese Idiota cobarde…" _Pensó.

"_¿Asuka, estás lista?"_ Pregunta preocupada Misato por el Inter-Comm.

"¡Claro! ¿¡Qué Demonios Esperamos!" Responde Asuka impaciente.

"_No es momento para renegar Asuka, es una situación seria"_ Regaña Misato. "_Rei intenta neutralizar el AT-Field mientras Toji trae las armas. Asuka, espera a que lo neutralicen y ataca… Tengan cuidado_"

"No necesito tener cuidado soy la grandiosa Asuka Langley Sohryu…" Murmura con orgullo la pelirroja. "¡Aquí viene!" El ángel había penetrado el último blindaje y estaba descendiendo al Geo-Front. "¡Toji idiota comienza a neutralizarlo!"

"¡_Estoy cargando las armas perra!_" Asuka observó como el ángel descendía lentamente, casi con lujo, pero al parecer se percató de la Unidad 03, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una gran cantidad de explosiones en forma de cruz aparecieron, golpeando algunas a Toji.

"_¿Se encuentran bien?" _Pregunta asustada Misato.

"_Solo unos rasguños_" contesta Toji.

"¡Olviden las armas! Expandan su AT-Field" Las Unidades 00 y 03 arremetieron contra el ángel, y este desplegó su AT-Field, los dos EVA's inmediatamente comenzaron a neutralizarlo.

"_Grrr… este bastardo es más fuerte que los de las simulaciones_" Pensó Toji. Asuka comenzó a disparar en ese momento.

"¡Porque demonios no entran las balas!" gruñó Asuka.

Las unidades 00 y 03 eran empujadas contra el suelo por el AT-Field del ángel, este desplegó sus brazos y los lanzó contra la Unidad 03, haciendo una cortada lateral en su torso, y el brazo izquierdo cae rebanado en el suelo. _"¡AGGGHH… Ese Cabrón. M-mi BRAZO DUELE!_"

"_Suzuhara, retrocede_" Se oyó la voz de Rei, quien comenzó a disparar su lanza misiles.

"Chica Maravilla… neutraliza el AT-Field… las balas no entran... ¡Aghhh!" Ordenó Asuka. Rei no tuvo tiempo de elevar su AT-Field ya que una ráfaga de explosiones la rodeó, haciendo que se colapsara de dolor. Asuka estaba en pie y se lanzó contra el ángel, impactándose contra su AT-Field, comenzó a forcejear contra éste, comenzando a filtrar sus dedos por el naranja campo de fuerza, pero el ángel bajó su defensa y uso sus brazos contra el gigante rojo, cortando un brazo de la unidad, además, una explosión la golpeó directamente en el pecho, mandándola volando cerca de los cuarteles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Comandante! Las 3 unidades están gravemente dañadas" Se escucha una voz.

"¡El piloto de la Unidad 03 está inconsciente! ¡La Unidad 02 está bien pero Asuka no responde! ¡La Unidad 00 no puede mantenerse en pie, gran parte del cuerpo y extremidades han sido dañadas!" Grita Maya.

"El ángel ha comenzado a moverse" Grita Hyuuga.

"¿Cual es el status de la Unidad 01?" Pregunta Misato.

"_Instalación del Dummy Plug Completa_… " Dice el altavoz.

"Comiencen las conexiones" Ordena Ritsuko.

"Roger" Contesta Maya. Ritsuko observa expectante, la Unidad 01 nunca a querido activar el Dummy Plug, si no lo hacia ahora, todos morirían. Las alarmas comienzan a sonar "El pulso se ha desvanecido… ¡Esta rechazando el Dummy Plug!" Maya baja la mirada. "No tiene caso... no se va activar…"

"Fuyutsuki" Murmura Gendo mientras se levanta. "Te dejo a cargo de esto" Con eso sale de la sala de comando.

BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ

Las alarmas están sonando, la pantalla se pone amarilla y los ojos de la Unidad 01 se tornan rojos, al tiempo que comienza a forcejear para liberarse. "¡La Unidad 01 está en modo Berserk!"

"_¡GOLPE DIRECTO EN LA TERCERA CAPA!" _Resuena en el altavoz.

"¡La última armadura se ha derretido!" Grita Shigeru.

"¡Mierda! ¡Un Ángel y una Unidad Berserker! ¡¿Por qué ahora?" Grita Misato, aterrorizada.

"¡La Unidad 01 rechaza las señales, está fuera de control!"

_BRAMMMM!_

La pared había explotado y de esta apareció el ángel, sus ojos detrás de la mascara de hueso comenzando a brillar.

"Es el fin… " Murmuró Misato, resignada, cerrando sus ojos.

_BRAMMM! GUAAAAHH!_

La pared lateral se colapsó y un rayo morado golpeó al ángel con toda fuerza, rompiendo la pared restante y alejándolo de ahí.

El EVA-01 había intervenido, ésta comienza a golpear al ángel con sus puños, en su esquelética cara, y la coraza que protegía su motor S2, el ángel devolvió un ataque, cortándole casi totalmente un brazo. "GUAAHHHH". El EVA dio un gritó de dolor desgarrador, pero atacó de nuevo, el ángel se preparó y lanzó sus láminas, pero el EVA-01 elevó su AT-Field, las cuchillas metálicas del ángel rebotaron, causándole daño a éste mismo, pero al colapsarse disparó un rayo por sus ojos, perforando y despedazando parte del torso del EVA. La Unidad 01 había sido silenciada, el ángel se irguió de nuevo.

BOOOOM

El ángel fue lanzado hacia una catapulta de lanzamiento por una explosión en su cara. Asuka había llegado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_¡No voy a perder! ¡No voy a perder! ¡No voy a perder! ¡No voy a perder! ¡No voy a perder! ¡NO VOY A PERDER!"_ Se repetía en su mente, su único objetivo, su misión era EVA, durante años entrenó para esto, no iba permitirse la derrota. "Patético Shinji". Murmuró.

Se lanzó contra el ángel, antes de que éste se levantara completamente, lo tomó de la cara y comenzó a jalarla. "¡Aghh! ¿¡MISATO QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS! ¡LANZA LA CATAPULTA!". Gritó mientras presionaba el ángel contra la catapulta, ésta comenzó a elevase rápidamente, el sonido del rechinido del metal con metal era ensordecedor, pero después de unos segundos la catapulta se detuvo.

Asuka tomó al ángel del torso, recargó su pie en el pecho del ángel y se dejó caer de espaldas lanzándolo al centro del Geo-Front, el ángel no era capaz de mantener combate después del encuentro con la berserker Unidad 01. Asuka tomó una lanza-cohetes que había sido dejado en el primer encuentro con el ángel, y lo descargó contra el enemigo, éste ya no se pudo levantar, Asuka aprovechó eso, sacó su Progressive Knife y se lanzó contra el ángel, clavándoselo en el torso.

"¡Muérete! ¡Nadie puede contra mí!" Exclamaba la pelirroja con orgullo.

SWIIIIIIF

¡Wooah!" El ángel intentó atacarla con una de sus cuchillas pero Asuka lo esquivó. "¡Eso no fue lindo! Creo que ya jugué mucho contigo…" El ángel estaba moribundo y no mantuvo cerrada su coraza, la que protegía su motor S2, Asuka notó eso, y clavó su cuchillo en él, el ángel soltó un ultimo gruñido de dolor. "¡Ja! ¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo!"

"_¡Asuka aléjate de ahí! ¡Hay lecturas de radiación viniendo dentro del ángel! ¡va a explotar!"_

"¿Qué?" Asuka giró para ver al ángel, éste estaba comenzando a brillar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Sempai! ¡Las lecturas de energía son muy altas, el Geo-Front no resistirá la explosión!" Dijo Maya a Ritsuko.

"¡Empiecen evacuaciones, Asuka aléjate de ahí! ¡Ya!" Gritó Misato por el micrófono.

"_Explosión estimada en 10… 9… 8…7..." _Se oyó en el altavoz de la computadora.

"_6… 5…4…"_ En las pantallas hubo dos halos de luz, uno negro y uno azul, Toji había recobrado el conocimiento y Rei milagrosamente podía mantenerse en pie.

"_¡Rápido par de tortugas debiluchas_!" Se oyó la voz de Asuka por el Inter-Comm. "_Rodéenlo y eleven su AT-Field_."

"_3…"_

"_Roger_" Contesta Toji. Posicionándose en un extremo.

"_2…"_

"_Elevando AT-Field_" Gruñe Rei con una mueca de dolor, y comienza a ponerse en otro extremo alrededor del ángel.

"_1…"_

"_0…"_

"¡CHICOS!" Hubo un fuerte estruendo, los cuarteles se iluminaron totalmente, cegando a todas las personas presentes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el campo de batalla, los EVA's trataban de mantener su AT-Field pero la explosión comenzó a empujarlos hacia atrás.

"¡Grrrrr Kiaaaahhhh!" Asuka estaba siendo empujada, el AT-Field que ella desplegaba era una pared que defendía los cuarteles de NERV, Toji y Rei desplegaron otra pared de energía defendiendo el resto del Geo-Front. En el centro de las tres paredes de energía, había un torbellino de colores vibrantes que comenzó a contraerse.

"Oh mierda… eso no se ve lindo" Murmura Toji, entonces clava los pies del EVA en el suelo y comienza a fortalecer el AT-Field con un despliegue de adrenalina. Asuka y Rei comprendieron lo mismo y actuaron de igual manera. Hubo un gran estruendo y una luz cegadora, una gran fuerza empujó a los EVA's haciéndolos salir disparados, la mayor parte de la explosión salió por arriba, la parte que no tenia una pared de AT-Field, causando severos daños en el techo del Geo-Front.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En los cuarteles de NERV todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban en shock, habían estado resignados a morir en ese momento, pero aun estaban respirando. Hubo un largo silencio.

"O-Objetivo… Ani-quilado…" se escuchó la voz de Hyuuga.

"Los pilotos siguen con vida, pero las unidades están severamente dañadas" Agregó Maya.

Misato cayó arrodillada "Gracias al cielo"

Ritsuko dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo "_Si… al cielo…" _Pensó irónicamente.

"Comiencen a movilizar las unidades de rescate para los pilotos, transporten las Unidades de vuelta al hangar." Ordenó Fuyutsuki por el altavoz, luego se dirige a las personas el centro de comando. "Después de regresar las unidades y conocer el estado de los pilotos, tomen un tiempo libre… estaré en la dirección general, esperaré un reporte completo dentro de veinticuatro horas" Dicho eso, se levanta y sale por la misma puerta por la que ya había salido Gendo. Todo el mundo se relajó notablemente.

"Ritsuko, ¿me puedes acompañar?" Preguntó Misato mientras corría hacia la puerta. "Necesito saber cómo están los pilotos…"

"Sí, claro…" Responde la rubia, gira hacia Shigeru, Hyuuga y Maya. "Ustedes vean los status y la información obtenida del los EVA's y el ángel… pero en especial del ángel y la Unidad 01" Y con eso sale tras una frenética Misato.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

NERV – Hangar

"Sabías que eso iba a ocurrir…" Murmura Fuyutsuki, más como un hecho que como pregunta, a Gendo, quien se encuentra frente al Hangar de la Unidad 01, ésta se encontraba aún cerca de las catapultas.

"Mmm..." Responde Gendo.

Fuyutsuki ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca del temible General de NERV, y ha aprendido a interpretar sus inexpresivas respuestas. "_Fuera del escenario_" Pensó Fuyutsuki mientras sonreía levemente. No podía evitar encontrar gracioso la frustración de Gendo cuando algo estaba fuera de sus manos.

"Fue inesperado" respondió con un bajo gruñido.

"Al parecer el espíritu de tu hijo esta implantado en ese EVA, y 'ella' parece motivada a proteger lo preciado para él"

"Mmm…" Gruñe Gendo, "Esto… por inesperado que fue… no está fuera del escenario…"

"Como tu digas... ¿Pero que va opinar el comité?"

"Esos ancianos no serán ningún problema"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Tokyo-3

Un joven vestido con pantalones militares, botas negras con placas metálicas en las puntas y el talón, y placas rectangulares cubriendo las espinillas; con una camiseta negra, y una gabardina negra de cuero con un emblema en forma de diamante de colores amarillo, rojo y negro.

El viento movía su gabardina hacia atrás, revelando una espada envainada, además, trae un audífono en su oreja izquierda y un pequeño micrófono a un lado de su boca. Dos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su frente y cubriendo los costados de su rostro. Se encontraba en el tope de un edificio, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro encarando el cielo.

"Parece que no fui necesario… pero… es como si los ángeles me hubieran estado esperando para volver a aparecer… no… debo estarme volviendo paranoico…" Murmura, mientras abre los ojos y gira su vista hacia los humeantes cuarteles de NERV. Sus ojos de color azul cobalto. Dirige su mano hacia el micrófono y presiona un botón. "Teniente Ikari hablando… requiero transporte de inmediato."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hospital de NERV – 4: 40 P.M.

Misato estaba sentada afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban los pilotos, Asuka estaba inconciente aun, Toji ya se había incorporado pero estaba tomando una siesta, Rei despertó e inmediatamente salió del hospital, ya que sus heridas no fueron graves.

Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas se repetían en la mente de Misato, el ángel dentro de los cuarteles, ¿pero porqué los atacó a ellos? Los demás ángeles atacaban NERV, pero lejos del centro de mando, luego la activación de del EVA-01. Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que duró un buen rato antes de percatarse que un hombre, con su pelo atado en una cola y barbilla sin rasurar, se había sentado a un lado de ella.

"Misa-Chan" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer. SWIFF. Un golpe en la quijada lo mandó al suelo dejándolo mareado.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Pregunta Misato molesta. "¡Es más! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Seguro tratando de seducir a las enfermeras! ¡Que... mphh!" Kaji le tapó la boca con la mano.

"Shhhh… es un hospital... además vengo a ver a Asuka" Contestó. Misato quitó la mano de su boca y le miro escéptica. "¡Es verdad lo juro!" Gimió dolido el espía, quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"Asuka todavía no-"

"¡KAJI-SAN!" La interrumpió un eufórico grito desde dentro de la habitación.

"Ay no…" murmuró Misato.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Uno queriendo dormir! ¡A ver si cierras el jodido hocico Mujer-Demonio!" Grita el otro ocupante de la habitación. Misato y Kaji se detienen a medio camino, Misato lo mira con una expresión neutra, Kaji solo ríe y sacude la cabeza.

"¡A quien le llamas Mujer-Demonio, maricón, yo no me quede inconciente en lo crucial de la batalla!" Responde la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama.

"¡Huyy si! ¡Si fueras tan buena no estarías en este hospital para empezar!"

"¡Ja! ¡Si no fuera por mi, no tendrías hospital a cual ir! ¡Estarías muerto! ¡Lo cual no estaría nada mal!" Responde la pelirroja, en una guerra de miradas con el chico, fuego saliendo de sus ojos. "Aunque Hikari se pondría triste" Agrega burlonamente, la cara del chico se torno roja, y la miró enojado, usar a Hikari en la pelea era un golpe bajo. Pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

"Si claro… Y seguro que tú despertaste esperando que tu Shin-chan estuviera a un lado de tu cama tomándote de la m-"

PAFF

Toji recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

"Imbécil… ¡A mi no me interesa ese Baka!" Gruñe la alemana con la cara roja de coraje, ya estaba de pie, y estaba dispuesta a castrar al chico encamado.

"Mmm... Ehem…" Misato y Kaji estaban siendo ignorados desde que el muchacho empezó su 'comentario'. Asuka se dirigía a la cama del otro chico con una mirada que le darían celos al mismo Gendo Ikari, mientras el chico estaba tratando de escapar por el otro lado de la cama. "Por lo que veo ya te encuentras bien Asuka" Comentó Misato.

"Llena de energía como siempre" Dice el espía con su sonrisa ya patentada.

"¡Kaji-san! ¡Debió haber visto la pelea! ¡Ese ángel lo hice trizas con mi EVA!"

"Jajajaja" Ríe Kaji ante la energía de la pelirroja. "Si, escuche que le diste un paliza" Afirma, luego dirige su mirada hacia ambos pilotos. "Todo el personal de NERV les está agradecido chicos. ¿Que les parece si para celebrar salimos a cenar?" La cara de Asuka se ilumina. "Ustedes, Misato y yo." Misato le lanza cuchillos con la mirada, Kaji lo nota y hace una mueca de dolor.

"Emm… sí… está bien" Responde algo desalentada, ella esperaba salir a solas con Kaji.

"Asuka, Toji. Si ya se encuentran mejor, alístense para salir del hospital" Luego la sonrisa de Misato se torna malévola "Y esta noche pónganse la mejor ropa que tengan, que iremos a cenar al Tokyo Bistro Restaurant, cortesía de Kaji" Misato dice mientras empuja hacia la puerta a Kaji, quien va con una cara de shock.

"¡Yahoo! ¡Comida gratis!"

"Mhppp… Idiota" Misato y Kaji se retiran mientras otra batalla comienza de nuevo en la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi / Ikari / Sohryu – 5: 51 P.M.

Misato estaba recargada en el marco de la cocina, observando la habitación en el fondo del pasillo, la habitación de Shinji, aun era de el, sus cosas estaban ahí, su Chelo, su ropa _"Sus uniformes"_ pensó Misato con una sonrisa, _"No se donde has estado todo este tiempo, Shinji-kun, pero confío en que volverás con nosotros"_ Su sonrisa se amplía. _"Sé que volverás cuando despejes tu mente, y cuando te necesitemos_" Cierra sus ojos, mucha memorias pasan por su mente, desde que llegó el joven piloto a este departamento, cuando el llegó, Misato sintió que tenía una familia, _"Está bien... también necesitaba alguien que cocinara… jeje" _

Rió sacudiendo la cabeza, y se dirigió a su habitación, eran las seis de la tarde, Kaji dijo que pasaría por ellas a las ocho de la noche, y tenía que comenzar arreglarse… después de todo era mujer. No se percató de la pelirroja que la observaba desde el sofá de la sala.

Asuka se encontraba descansando un poco, después de todo, desde que llegó puso de cabeza su habitación buscando la ropa apropiada que ponerse, eligiendo un vestido negro con un gran escote y un corte lateral en la pierna izquierda, decidió quitarse sus Neural-Clips, para dejar caer su roja melena en sus hombros y espalda, Asuka quería llamar la atención esta noche. Miró a Misato, quien tenía su mirada perdida en el fondo del pasillo.

"_Otra vez se puso melancólica" _pensó irónicamente. Desde que Shinji desapareció, Misato se quedaba largos ratos en ese mismo lugar, viendo hacia la habitación de Shinji. Luego dirigió su mirada al suelo, _"Ese Baka… no dijo ni una palabra..."_ Pensó con melancolía. _"¿¡Que Demonios Fue Eso!"_ Pensó agitada sacudiendo la cabeza, "_No es como que me importa…"_ trató de convencerse.

Volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Misato, pero ya no estaba ahí, Misato se había retirado a su habitación. "Uffff" Dejó salir un suspiro y se recostó en el sofá.

La televisión estaba prendida en uno de esos estúpidos canales que no tienen buena programación, así que lo ignoró, y miró uno de los porta-retratos sobre el mueble de la televisión, en la fotografía se encontraba Misato con un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y otro del de Shinji; Misato y Asuka con una alegre sonrisa, Shinji con su alegre pero tímida sonrisa. "Baka…" murmuró de nuevo, "Aggrrh" se quejó al sentir un poco de melancolía, _"Será mejor que me vaya alistando" _pensó y se dirigió a la bañera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

NERV – Oficina Principal – 6:10 P.M.

En la pantalla holográfica aparecían aleatoriamente varias fotografías, personas con el cuerpo mutilado apenas reconocible, mensajes en sangre en las paredes y más cuerpos; hombres, mujeres y niños. Kaji volteó su cabeza asqueado. "¿Qué es eso?". Preguntó a Gendo Ikari, quien se encontraba inmutado ante las imágenes, Fuyutsuki de pie a un lado del Comandante de NERV, al parecer el tampoco soportó tales imágenes.

"Estos asesinatos comenzaron hace mas de año y medio, en suburbios y afueras de la ciudad… Recientemente estos se han adentrado a la ciudad, en el mapa se muestra el área donde se han registrado dichos sucesos… " Una imagen holográfica mostraba un mapa de Tokyo-3, y en amarillo los lugares donde se han registrado más dichos sucesos, en rojo... los mas recientes.

Kaji observa con interés, había tres áreas en rojo, uno cerca del apartamento de Misato, otro cerca de los de Rei y Toji. "Eso podría ser coincidencia…" Comentó. _"O una manera enferma de tener a NERV en jaque"_ pensó luego, los ojos de Gendo se endurecieron… aún más.

"No podemos tomar riesgos a simples especulaciones agente Ryouji, esta ciudad depende de esos pilotos" Hubo un breve silencio. "La vigilancia en los pilotos será doblada, como jefe de Sección 2, usted se encargará de distribuir los agentes de la manera apropiada"

"mmm…" El agente se rascó la barbilla. "A juzgar por la localización… Entiendo que Suzuhara necesite protección, ya que vive con su familia; pero Ayanami vive sola en un área apartada, ¿No sería conveniente que se mudara al apartamento de la Mayor Katsuragi? Se necesitaría un gran despliegue de agentes para cubrir esas tres zonas, si se opta por mi opción será mas fácil proteger a los pilotos"

"Acción denegada, la piloto Ayanami no cambiará su domicilio. Agente Ryouji, se le brindarán los recursos necesarios para cubrir con dicha tarea de la mejor manera posible. Eso es todo, puede retirarse" Kaji lo miró confundido por un momento, luego solo encogió los hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez que Kaji estaba fuera, Fuyutsuki se dirigió a Gendo.

"Ikari, será mas conveniente tomar la precaución de Ryouji" Gendo mantuvo su postura. "Los reportes que mostraste a Ryouji, no están completos; estos no son simples asesinos sabes bien, es un gran riesgo perder a Ayanami, todo el escenario se puede venir abajo, acepta la proposición de Ryouji, no hay nada que perder" Gendo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. No había opciones, era una decisión de supervivencia.

"Rei será reestablecida en el edificio de apartamentos donde se encuentra la Mayor Katsuragi" comentó Gendo finalmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Centro de Tokyo-3 – 6:13 P.M.

"Aun no es momento para interferir directamente" Comentó el joven. Se encontraba frente aun monitor de omnipresencia, donde se mostraba la figura de Integra Windgates Hellsing.

"Ikari, por si no te has percatado, los ataques ahora se están presentando con más frecuencia y muchos humanos están siendo afectados, no podemos seguir previniéndolos desde las sombras, aun no sabemos la finalidad de éstos, pero se están acercando a 'ellos'" Respondió la rubia de cabello largo, y añade. "Una tragedia más podría ocurrir si no lo hacemos… no temas enfrentarlos" No se refería a los causantes de los asesinatos…

"…" El joven Ikari se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Me gustaría proponerle ser el representante de Hellsing ante NERV si me lo permite" La mujer piensa la propuesta por un momento, era verdad, por lo que había escuchado sobre el Ikari mayor, un megalómano, que buscaba cualquier manera de tener poder sobre los demás, Hellsing era una sociedad secreta y darla a conocer públicamente traería consigo su fin, era una situación extraña y crítica, pero no podía tomar tal riesgo, finalmente con un suspiro, acepta la proposición del joven Ikari y asiente con la cabeza.

"Integra-san, no se preocupe, yo no soy como mi padre, no trataré de sacar beneficio personal de esto" Shinji sonríe de una forma poco peculiar de él. "Bueno… tal vez proteger a mis amigos en Tokyo sea lo único que saque de esto" Integra lo mira por unos momentos y sonríe conocedoramente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos y lo encendía, el joven callado y tímido que conoció había comenzado a abrirse más con las personas.

"Lo sé…" Dice la mujer. "Pero aun tendremos que planear la movilización de más tropas a Japón y buscar la manera de ocultarlas."

"Integra-san, creo que con los escuadrones que se encuentran aquí actualmente será suficiente… ¿Qué hay de Alucard-sama?"

"Alucard hará vigilancia eventualmente en esa área, yo te notificaré de ello"

"Integra-san" Cometa expectante el joven Ikari.

"¿Hai?"

"¿Como se encuentra _Sensei_? ¿Ya se ha recuperado?"

"Walter se está recuperando, en estos momentos está en la mansión" La mujer observó como el joven bajó la mirada. "Sabes que Walter lo hizo bajo su propia voluntad, lo hizo para ayudarte." El joven asintió. "No había manera de detener a ese monstruo"

Shinji pareció estremecerse por un momento. "Que esto no vuelva a pasar depende totalmente de tu fuerza de voluntad y de tu integridad." La mujer tomó su cigarrillo, lo puso en sus labios inhaló y exhaló el humo, luego dejó el cigarro sobre un cenicero de cristal. "Como sea… Walter te desea suerte en tu misión… Capitán Shinji 'The Reaper' Ikari…" La mujer arqueó sus labios hacia la izquierda, esbozando una sonrisa suspicaz.

"¿'The Reaper'? ¿Capitán?" Pregunta sorprendido Shinji.

"Así es, desde ahora en adelante ese será su rango, la ceremonia de promoción será al terminar esta misión, por ahora todos los escuadrones han sido informados de esto" La mujer sonrió de nuevo. "En cuanto a lo de 'The Reaper', tendrás que hablar con Bernadotte"

Shinji parpadea confundido por unos instantes, luego saluda militarmente "¡Mi misión será cumplida satisfactoriamente, Señor!"

"Eso es lo que espero Ikari, me retiro Capitán"

"¡Hai!" Contesta aun saludando, el monitor se apaga y Shinji suelta un suspiro. "Con que Capitán Ikari, jeje, no puedo esperar ver la cara de Victoria-san…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Suzuhara - 6:25 P.M.

"Ok, le diré a Kaji-san que pasé por ti también... s-si, es formal… por Dios Hikari! Es el Tokyo Bistro, por supuesto que es elegante!... wuaah! Lo siento no te enojes… aham… Ok, nos vemos alrededor de las ocho treinta de la noche… aham… adiós…"

Toji estaba hablando por teléfono con Hikari, la había invitado a cenar, días antes de que saliera la oferta de Kaji para ir al Tokyo Bistro, así que le pidió que se arreglara para la ocasión, habían comenzado a salir ya desde hace tiempo, alrededor de tres meses…

"Hufff" Suspira "Será mejor que me aliste" Una niña de unos diez años de edad entra a la sala, tenía cabello café oscuro y ojos marrones. "Mari, voy a salir con Hikari a cenar, así que espero que te comportes ya que tal vez vuelva tarde"

"¡Yay! ¡Toji-neechan tiene una cita con Hi-neesan!" La niña comienza a brincar en los sofás. "¡Y la casa es para mí sola!"

Toji suspira, y mira a su hermana por un momento, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, su hermana había logrado recuperarse del incidente con el Tercer Ángel, NERV tuvo que cumplir con su propuesta, ya que el accedió seguir piloteando, por lo menos le debían eso. "Mari, papá va llegar temprano ahora, así que no te hagas ilusiones enana"

"¡¿Qué? ¡No es justo!" Se queja la pequeña niña.

"Jajajaja" Ríe Toji y se retira a su habitación a sacar ropa. Volteó hacia su escritorio y sonrió levemente al ver una foto enmarcada.

/ Flashback /

"Toji, Shin-man agáchense un poco y dejen espacio en medio, que me tengo que poner en medio antes de que la cámara tome la foto" Estaban fuera de la cine, acababan de ver la película 'Gladiador' y como era de esperarse, Kensuke estaba más que emocionado con la repetición en cine de esa gran película Pre-Segundo Impacto y quería una foto de recuerdo, pero ninguno quiso pedirle a alguien que les tomara la foto.

Toji y Shinji obedecieron, se movieron de manera de dejar espacio para el Otaku militar. "¡Ahí está bien! ¡Ahí Voy!" Kensuke colocó la cámara sobre un bote de basura del cine, el problema era que arriba tenia forma de embudo y tuvo que equilibrarla para que no se cayera, Kensuke corrió rápidamente y se metió entre los otros dos jóvenes "Sonrían", los chicos esperaron el flash de la cámara, la cámara comienza a resbalarse, Kensuke corre para atrapar su cámara antes de que se golpee.

En la foto se aprecia la cara frenética de Kensuke corriendo por la cámara, Toji cayendo quien había sido embestido por Kensuke y Shinji con su trasero en el suelo y algo fuera del margen de la cámara…

/ Fin Flashback /

Toji toma los zapatos, los cuales necesitan una buena sacudida y boleada, saca el pantalón, le falta plancharse, la camisa igual… Suspira. "¡Mari! Necesito tu ayuda"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

7:00 P.M.

Ya había oscurecido y Shinji se encontraba en la casa que se le había asignado ya desde hace más de seis meses; los demás miembros fueron establecidos en amplios apartamentos situados estratégicamente dentro de las áreas donde había más ataques, los vehículos y armas en almacenes que Hellsing había comprado; esta era una casa rústica de estilo japonés, también propiedad de Hellsing,

"¡Wow! ¡Eres el Capitán de escuadrón más joven de la armada! ¡Yahoo Shin-chan! ¡Felicidades!" Grita una mujer mientras abraza a Shinji, de rubia y corta cabellera, de un cuerpo bastante llamativo, vestida con un uniforme militar azul de falda corta, dos placas doradas sobre sus hombros y su manga izquierda recubierta de tela roja; y en la parte izquierda, sobre su pecho, el mismo logotipo que Shinji traía en su gabardina, sus ojos de color azul cielo.

"Sí, creo que sí jeje" Sonríe Shinji "La verdad no esperaba que me promovieran tan pronto" Responde a la mujer, su nombre es Seras Victoria, Capitán de uno de los escuadrones de Hellsing, un vampiro. Shinji lo conoció cuando se unió a dicha armada, y rápidamente se volvieron amigos, Victoria, una mujer alegre, la personalidad de ella le recordaba mucho a Misato.

En estos momentos se encontraban en el porche trasero de la casa, esta era una de las pocas casas amplias de Tokyo-3, tenía un patio con un lago artificial de unos ocho metros de diámetro y árboles de cereza alrededor de este, estaban disfrutando de una agradable noche y de una fría cerveza.

"¡Sí, no es justo!" Responde Victoria con falso enojo y haciendo una mueca. "Yo llevo casi diecisiete años sirviendo a Intrega-sama y me promovieron hace cuatro, y tú llevas dos años y ya te promovieron… ¡Hmmpp!" La chica se cruza de brazos y mira a Shinji con cara de enojo.

"¡Oye! ¡Se supone que te debe de dar gusto!" Responde Shinji también cruzándose de brazos con una expresión dolida.

"Aunque a decir verdad era conveniente que te promovieran" Shinji la mira confundido, "Es decir, Tokyo-3 es tu ciudad, tienes acceso a NERV, eres un piloto EVA. ¿Si ves a lo que me refiero? Ponerte al mando de esta misión es lo más conveniente, además de tu habilidad" Victoria lo mira a los ojos.

"Tienes razón" Shinji mira hacia el lago mientras toma de su cerveza.

"Oye, ¿Pero sabes que Integra-sama no te promovió solo por eso verdad?" Agrega la chica, adivinando lo que pasa por la mente de Shinji. "Te quiso dar la oportunidad de arreglar todos los conflictos que dejaste atrás en este lugar. Además eres el soldado más capaz, después de mí, claro jajajaja…" Shinji levanta una ceja y la mira con ojo crítico, Victoria da un sorbo final a su cerveza. "Y de Walter-san y de _Master_". Shinji sacude la cabeza y ríe. "¿Porqué no vamos a cenar a un buen restaurante? Como que quedarnos aquí a tomar cerveza no es manera de celebrar esto"

"No veo porque debamos ir a cenar…" Se queja Shinji, "Además se que yo voy a terminar pagando" Le lanza una mirada fea a la chica rubia.

"¡Hey! Es una fecha especial, no muy seguido te promueven a capitán" Contesta sonriendo la mujer.

"No es como que tú necesites comer comida normal Victoria-san, después de tod-¡OUCH!" La mujer lo acaba de pellizcar.

"Yo… s-solo quiero… SNIFF…sé que no soy humana p-per-"

"¡OK! ¡OK! Vamos pues" La interrumpe Shinji. "No hagas dramas, ¡Geez!" La mujer lo abraza contenta y le da un beso en la mejilla. "¡Ey! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" Se queja sonrojado. _"¡Geez!, y yo tomaba por dramática a Misato"_

"Ok" _"jejeje muy fácil de convencer" _Piensa Victoria.

"No creas que me tragué tu numerito" Agrega Shinji sarcásticamente. Victoria le saca la lengua. "Adema tu pagas lo tuyo" La mujer lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. "No pon- ¡OUCH! ¡Deja de hacer eso también!" Victoria sonríe después de pellizcar al joven.

"Mmm allá veremos Shin-chan" Dice mientras le da una sonrisa coqueta, Shinji se voltea para ocultar su vergüenza. "Tal vez más noche tengas tu recompensa" Susurra mas coquetamente, Shinji se pone rojo. "Jejejeje te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas."

"Casi puedo jurar que tú y Misato están relacionadas de alguna forma" Dice Shinji en tono bajo apenas para que Victoria lo escuche y con una mirada irónica en su rostro.

"Grandes mentes piensan parecido ¿sabías?"

"¿Grandes mentes? ¿Tú y Misato? Jaja-" _BUMP_ No terminó de reír cuando Victoria deja en el suelo a Shinji de un golpe en la nuca. "¡Hey!"

"No te quejes, tú te lo buscaste ¡Mmmph!" La Vampiresa cruza los brazos.

"Ok…" "_Sé que voy a lamentar hacer esto" _Piensa Shinji. "Yo pagaré toda la cena" Seras sonríe "Recuerda que es el mejor restaurant de Tokyo-3 y obviamente es elegante… mmm no hay que preocuparnos por reservaciones, la tarjeta de NERV arregla todo… así que será mejor que nos alistemos, saldremos en una hora."

"¿¡Una hora! ¿¡Para arreglarme? ¡Necesito dos al menos! ¡Todavía tengo que encontrar la ropa que me voy aponer, los zapatos, los-"

"Está bien" Interrumpe Shinji mientras suspira. "¿Te parece hora y media? Porque si vamos más noche va a estar lleno"

"Mmm está bien… ¿Como se llama el lugar al que vamos?"

"Tokyo Bistro Restaurant"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Horaki – 8:28 P.M.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

"¡Ya voy en un momento!" Grita Hikari mientras se despide de sus hermanas y cierra la casa con llave. "_¿¡Que le pasa a Toji! ¡Llegar y llamarme tocando el claxon de esa forma_!" Toji se baja del auto y se acerca a ella, Hikari lo mira con su expresión neutra por un momento. Ella trae un vestido de color lila, reservado, nada como el de Asuka; y también un poco de maquillaje, su cabello suelto, dejando caer una pequeña melena sobre sus hombros.

"Lo siento por lo del claxon... fue Kaji-san" Hikari voltea hacia el auto y Kaji está tratando de defenderse de una molesta Misato. "¿Nos vamos?" Toji le ofrece el brazo y ella alegremente lo acepta y suben al auto. Hikari vive en uno de los barrios fuera del centro de Tokyo-3, su casa es de dos pisos, con un pequeño garaje, un patio pequeño en la parte de enfrente, y rodeada por un cerco blanco de madera… una casa común.

"Hikari siéntate en medio, no quiero ir a lado de ese idiota" Dice Asuka cuando se acercan al auto.

"Asuka, no llames así a Toji por favor, el no es tan malo" Replica Hikari antes de que Toji contraataque, y se sienta a un lado de Asuka.

"¿¡'Tan'!" Pregunta Toji ofendido y cerrando la puerta.

"¿Ya ves Misato? Ella defiende a Toji. ¿Por qué no puedes ser así?" Comenta Kaji y Hikari se sonroja.

"Si quieres seguir siendo hombre mejor maneja. YA" Le responde Misato dándole 'la mirada', Kaji se pone pálido.

"¿Ayanami también va a asistir?" Pregunta Hikari.

"Sección-2 la va llevar más tarde, tenía una reunión con el Comandante" Responde Misato dándole un pellizco a la mano de Kaji mientras ésta hacía camino por su pierna, Asuka los mira disgustada.

"¿Podemos irnos ya Kaji-san?" Pregunta Toji algo irritado de que el auto ya esté lleno y aun no esté en marcha.

"Hai hai" Responde Kaji iniciando la marcha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

8:30 P.M.

"Victoria-san ya es tarde" Comenta Shinji desesperado.

"Voy… ustedes los hombres son tan desesperados" Shinji gira los ojos ante el cometario de la chica.

"No… las mujeres son muy lentas" Seras se ahorra sus comentarios.

Un minuto después sale la chica vestida con una falda corta ajustada de color negro, un top de color vino y un juego de guantes largos, que van hasta arriba de los codos, del mismo color que el top, y además unas botas negras.

"Je… te ves bien Victoria-san" Cometa Shinji con un leve rubor.

"Mmm… tú te podrías ver mejor" Shinji se irrita de nuevo, y Seras ríe un poco. Shinji lleva un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa manga larga blanca y un chaleco negro, sobre eso lleva su gabardina. "Si no fuera por la gabardina diría que pareces mesero, además te vas a cocer de calor con todo eso"

"Como sea, ya vamos…" Shinji camina hacia la puerta y se recarga en el marco de ésta.

"¡Falta mi brazalete espera!"

"¿Cual brazalete?"

"Mi brazalete de la suerte"

"¿Desde cuándo tienes uno?"

"Eso no importa" La chica regresa a su habitación y busca entre los cajones de su armario, unos momentos después sale de la habitación.

"¿Ese es tu brazalete de la suerte? No se ve muy… emmm… ¿de la suerte?" Era un simple brazalete de oro sin adorno alguno, la chica observa su brazalete por unos momentos y encoge los hombros, el chico sonríe irónicamente y da vuelta para salir de la casa.

"¿La llevas?" Una mano en el hombro de Shinji lo detiene antes de que salga por la puerta, Shinji mira sobre su hombro y encuentra su mirada con la de la mujer, ésta lo mira a los ojos con su expresión neutra. Hay un largo intercambio de miradas. Shinji suspira. "Nada de espadas" Advierte Seras y sale de la casa.

"Ok" Se dice así mismo el joven piloto. "Nada de espadas" Saca su espada envainada que trae debajo de la gabardina y la pone sobre un buró cerca de la entrada, junto a su cuchillo de combate, luego mira pensativamente su cuchillo por unos momentos. "No dijo nada de éste… y siempre es bueno prevenir" Lo guarda en un bolsillo interno de la gabardina y sale tras la chica de pelo rubio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tokyo Bistro Restaurant - 8:54 P.M.

"¡Wooa! ¡Increíble!" Hikari estaba fascinada, ya habían llegado al restaurant, y tomaron una mesa de los pisos superiores, el treceavo piso, al salir del elevador se encontraron con un gran salón, una pequeña banda musical en el centro, estatuas de hielo situadas en pedestales en el pasillo del elevador al salón, pero lo más interesante era la vista, este piso a igual que algunos otros estaba rodeado por un cristal, dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

"¿Qué lugar desea señor?" Dice uno de los meseros que se acercó a atender al grupo

"Queremos una mesa para seis, junto al cristal por favor" Responde Kaji.

"Síganme por favor" Dice el mesero con una reverencia. Los llevó a una mesa junto al cristal en el ala izquierda de la pista de baile, justo como pidió Kaji. Misato se sienta del lado derecho, junto al extremo derecho y dándole la espalda al cristal, Kaji se sentó junto a ella, para disgusto de ambas, Misato y Asuka; así que Asuka se sentó en el extremo izquierdo, cerca de Kaji, Toji y Hikari se sentaron en el lado opuesto de Kaji y Misato, encarando la increíble vista de la ciudad, Hikari cerca de Asuka y Toji junto a ella. "¿Gustan ordenar?"

"Con las bebidas será suficiente, aun estamos esperando a una persona" Responde Misato.

"Con gusto señorita, ¿qué desean de tomar?" Misato sonríe.

"_¿Señorita?"_ Piensan Kaji y Asuka divertidos.

"Mmm… yo empezare con un Whisky" Comienza Misato.

"Que sean dos por favor" Dice Kaji lanzándole una sonrisa a Misato, Misato le devuelve una mirada fea.

"Yo una limonada por favor" Dice Asuka.

"Yo también por favor" Agrega Hikari.

"Mmm… yo un refresco de cola, por favor" Finaliza Toji.

"Mmm… Ok… en un momento se los traeré, con permiso" El mesero se retira.

"Bueno chicos, como les había dicho, esto es cortesía de Kaji" Dice Misato lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa al agente.

"Si… como tú sólo tienes dinero para cerveza" Retorta Kaji.

"¡Heey! ¡Claro que tengo dinero!"

"Bien, entonces pagaras la mitad de la cena, ¿Qué opinan chicos?" Dice mirando a los tres jóvenes.

"Por mí no hay problema" Dice Asuka con una sonrisa más que maliciosa.

"Emm… yo-"

"No se preocupe señorita Horaki, no hay ningún problema, nosotros lo vamos a pagar" Interrumpe Kaji a Hikari. Hikari asiente y voltea hacia Toji.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" Dice éste animadamente.

"Bien, entonces ya está decidido, Misato tu pagarás la mitad de la cuenta" Dice mirando a la irritada Misato. "Solo queda esperar a que Rei llegue para comenzar a comer"

"Waaaa que hambre… Ouch" Dice Toji recibiendo un codazo de Hikari.

"Aquí están sus bebidas…" Interrumpe el mesero. "dos limonadas, dos Whiskys y un refresco de cola" Dice mientras pone las bebidas en el centro de la mesa. "Que pacen una agradable velada, cuando se les apetezca algo de comer estaré a su servicio."

"Muchas gracias, lo llamaremos" Responde Kaji. El mesero se retira. El agente gira su mirada hacia Toji. "¿Cómo se encuentran tu brazo y pierna?"

Toji levanta su brazo y flexiona su mano "Bien... como nuevos ¡ja!"

"Eso es bueno" Kaji sonríe malicioso "Eso quiere decir que cuando pongan música vas a pasar a bailar con la señorita Horaki ¿o me equivoco?" Kaji voltea hacia Hikari quien toma del brazo a Toji.

"E-Esto… S-si no creo que haya algún problema" Dice Toji dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Hikari.

"¡Kaji-san usted va a bailar conmigo! ¿Verdad?" Dice Asuka poniendo su cara lo más inocente posible.

"Claro Asuka, no hay problema" Da una mirada secreta hacia Misato quien los ignora y esta entretenida tomándose su bebida. Kaji suspira.

"Kaji-san" Empieza Toji en un tono más serio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Ha tenido noticias sobre Shinji?" Pregunta Toji mirando directamente a los ojos a Kaji, Misato deja de tomar por un momento, y al igual que Hikari observa expectante al agente, Asuka mira a Kaji de reojo, con desinterés en su rostro. Kaji mira su copa por un momento.

"No exactamente, lo siento" Dice manteniendo su mirada baja.

"Estúpida Sección-2" Murmura en voz baja Misato con coraje, nadie la escuchó.

"Mmphh... ese idiota seguramente anda por algún lugar de Japón haciendo alguna de sus perversiones… cobarde…" Cometa Asuka amargamente y con disgusto en su mirada.

"Hubiera sido mejor que te perdieras tú, al menos él es una buena persona" Retorta Toji entre dientes sin esconder su enojo y sosteniendo su mirada con la de Asuka, e ignorando el jalón que le da Hikari en la manga del traje.

"¿¡Misato vas a dejar que me hable así!" Pregunta Asuka indignada girando su mirada hacia Misato. Ésta solo encoge los hombros. Asuka vuelve su mirada hacia Toji. "Buena pers-"

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" Interrumpe Kaji moviendo los brazos frenéticamente entre los pilotos. "Estamos aquí para celebrar, así que disfrutemos de la velada ¿sí? No es un tema que debamos discutir aquí" Misato lo mira con recelo. Hubo un largo silencio en el que Misato y Kaji solo miraban sus respectivas copas, Toji y Asuka tenían un duelo de miradas, ambos enfurecidos y Hikari trataba de calmar el ambiente entre los dos pilotos.

"Buenas noches" Interrumpe el perturbador silencio una callada voz.

"¡Oi! Te vez bien Rei" Dice Misato animadamente

"Es verdad, muy guapa" Comenta Kaji sonriéndole a Rei.

"Muchas gracias agente Ryouji, buenas noches Mayor Katsuragi" Dice Rei con su voz monótona. Gira su mirada para encarar a Asuka, Toji y Hikari. "Buenas noches piloto Sohryu, piloto Suzuhara, señorita Horaki" Dice asintiendo un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo.

"Buenas noches Chica Maravilla/Ayanami" Contestan los jóvenes, por la forma de contestar obviamente se sabe quien dijo que.

"Toma asiento Ayanami" Ofrece Hikari amablemente señalando la silla vacía en el extremo derecho de la mesa.

"Hai" Contesta la chica de pelo azul, traía puesto un vestido de noche de color morado colgando de sus hombros con dos pequeños cordones, nada provocativo, pero lo suficiente para hacer notar la figura de la misteriosa chica.

"Bien, creo que ya podemos ordenar" Comenta finalmente Toji con una sonrisa. Kaji hizo una señal con la mano, llamando al mesero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3 – 9:08 P.M.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué esto no puede ir más rápido?"

"Ya vamos a llegar, el restaurant esta a unas cuadras de aquí" Contesta Shinji monótonamente. "Además sino se te hubiera olvidado tu bolso ya hubiéramos llegado, no se para que lo traes, si después de todo el que va pagar soy yo" La chica lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados y dándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¡Porque se ve bonito! Además una chica sin su bolso no está completa, ahí traigo mi celular, maquillaje, agenda, espejo, dinero, goma de mascar…" Shinji giró sus ojos, mientras la lista seguía y seguía.

"Ya llegamos" Comentó Shinji finalmente señalando el restaurant.

"¡Wooah!" Seras miraba asombrada el enorme edifico de diseño moderno. "¿Seguro que podremos entrar?"

"Si, no habrá problema" Shinji dice girando sus ojos, luego toma una entrada lateral al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. "Lo que me preocupa es poder pagar todo lo que comas" Seras lo mira con la misma expresión que hace unos momentos, Shinji sonríe nerviosamente. "Ehem… Comamos" Seras sonríe. Shinji estaciona el auto en un lugar libre y se dirigen a la recepción. "El restaurante en sí, creo se encuentra del piso diez para arriba, lo demás son tiendas y cosas por el estilo"

Después de entrar al edificio tomaron un elevador y llegan al décimo piso. "¡Ohhh!" La rubia mira anonadada alrededor de la recepción, también adornado con lujosos muebles, una llamativa alfombra, estatuas de yeso y hielo. "Las tiendas se veían lujosas, pero este lugar…" Sus ojos brillan con deleite.

"Buenas noches" Dice la recepcionista. "¿Tienen alguna reservación?"

"Buenas noches señorita, mmm no, no tenemos reservación, ¿hay mesas disponibles?" Contesta el joven Ikari. La recepcionista voltea hacia el monitor de la computadora y teclea algo, luego asiente y voltea hacia Shinji.

"Tenemos algunas mesas en el piso 13, ¿será mesa para dos o esperan a alguien más?"

"Mesa para dos" Responde Shinji. La chica teclea en la máquina.

"Mmm ¿a nombre de quién?"

Shinji saca su credencial de NERV y se la entrega a la chica, la chica toma la tarjeta y la pasa por un lector. La chica teclea unos comandos en la computadora, toma la tarjeta, un ticket de la impresora y se los entrega a Shinji.

"Para llegar al treceavo piso, por favor tome ese elevador Sr. Ikari" Dice señalando un elevador en el fondo del pasillo. "O la escalera de al lado, que pase una agradable velada con su pareja."

""Muchas gracias señorita" Voltea hacia su acompañante. "Victoria-san vamos"

"¡Haaaii!" Contesta alegre la chica tomándolo del brazo y comienza a jalarlo hacia el elevador, una vez arriba, allí los recibe un mesero.

"Muy buenas noches, ¿me permite su ticket?" Shinji le entrega el ticket y el mesero éste los guía por el pasillo. Shinji y Seras llegan al gran salón y también quedan maravillados ante la vista de la ciudad por el cristal. "Por favor escoja su mesa Sr. Ikari"

Shinji camina un poco por el centro del salón buscando una mesa, el lugar no estaba lleno, lógico, después de todo las mesas de éste piso eran las más costosas, solo había parejas, familias, grupos de amigos. Shinji ve una mesa vacía en el ala derecha de la pista de baile, junto al vidrio.

"Tomaremos aquella de allá" Shinji y Seras caminan hacia la mesa seguidos por el mesero, Shinji mueva la silla ofreciéndosela a la chica quien acepta gustosa.

"Bueno al menos tienes buenos modales" Comenta dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Ya vamos a empezar?" Devuelve Shinji con una sonrisa también. Seras solo le guiña el ojo.

"¿Gustan ordenar algo de comer o solo bebidas?" Pregunta el mesero. Shinji voltea hacia Seras esperando su respuesta.

"Sí, ya vamos a ordenar algo de comer" El mesero entrega la carta y espera pacientemente la decisión de la pareja. Cada quien hace su pedido y el mesero se retira.

"Este es un lugar muy bonito, a decir verdad, no esperaba un lugar con diseño europeo aquí en Tokyo-3"

"Sí, es un poco raro, y es por eso el precio de las cosas aquí, Misato solía venir aquí muy seguido con Kaji-san y Akagi-san"

"¡Ohhh! al parecer no les faltaba el dinero jejeje"

"Trabajar en NERV tiene muuuuchas ventajas" Agrega Shinji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"waaa… si tan solo Hellsing no fuera una organización secreta" Shinji da una buena carcajada. Ambos permanecen en silencio por un largo rato mientras observan la vista nocturna de la ciudad a través del cristal

"Shinji, ¿qué piensas hacer?" Pregunta la chica después del momento de silencio.

"¿Uh?"

"Con respecto a NERV" Shinji responde después de pensar unos momentos.

"Pienso presentarme mañana, pero aun no sé cómo o que decir" Seras lo mira confundida, Shinji mira hacia fuera, la ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales. "Los últimos ataques se están acercando a los pilotos, no entiendo que es lo que traman en realidad, porque si hubieran querido hacerles algo, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hubieran hecho."

"Y tu punto es…" Agrega expectante la chica.

Shinji Suspiró. "El comandante es un miserable bastardo, como sabes, soy el representante de Hellsing ante NERV, no puedo llegar y decirle: 'Hola comandante, he regresado, soy el capitán de un grupo que se dedica a exterminar vampiros y vengo como representante, así que necesito su apoyo en esto'"

"¿No puedes?"

"¡No!" Responde Shinji ligeramente exasperado. "El comandante querrá saber todo acerca de esto, querrá saber porque el ataque de los vampiros, lo cual nosotros tampoco sabemos" Shinji mira a Seras por un momento. "Lo que me preocupa es que trate de aprovecharse de esto, no sé de qué, pero siempre encuentra algo a su favor..."

"Si no cree nada, es problema de él, después de todo solo queremos contacto con NERV para facilitar la vigilancia del área, de los pilotos y saber que es todo este embrollo."

"No solo es eso, yo tengo que volver a pilotear, ¡el último ángel casi mata a mis amigos!" La chica lo mira con su expresión neutra por un largo rato, su mirada se fija en la de él y luego se torna molesta.

"¡Ikari!, ¿A quién tratas de engañar?" Susurra dando un gruñido. Shinji lo mira confundido. "¡Tienes miedo! ¡No quieres encararlos de nuevo! ¡A tus amigos! ¡Tienes miedo del comandante! ¡No es momento para preocuparte por eso! ¡No ahora! ¡Si tienes miedo de lo que te vayan a decir tus amigos, solo demuestra que eres el mismo niñito cobarde de hace dos años!" Shinji la mira en silencio, no esperaba esas palabras de su amiga, en especial las últimas. "Yo creí que ya habías cambiado…"

"_Es verdad ¿O no?"_ Piensa Shinji _"Todo este tiempo estuve huyendo de ellos, ¡Ya había aceptado esto! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios me llega este miedo de nuevo?"_ La mirada de Shinji se pierde en el cristal, Seras no lo interrumpe, sabe que está en un combate interno. _"El comandante… es verdad, el ya no es ningún problema, puedo tratar con ese bastardo… pero… ¿los demás?" _Shinji apuña su mano y la otra la mete dentro de su bolsillo, empuñando su cuchillo. _"Misato-san, Asuka, Ayanami... Toji, ellos están en peligro" _Su empuñadura en el cuchillo se afloja. "Voy a hacer esto por ellos…" Murmura, Seras lo escucha y sonríe.

"Creo que ya está decidido…" Dice la vampiresa con una sonrisa, su mirada sosteniendo la de él.

"Voy a demostrarle a NERV que tanto nos necesitan" Seras lo mira confundida. "Voy a dejar inutilizada a toda Sección-2" Agrega Shinji con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡Ese es el espíritu Shinji-kun!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Achooo! Alguien debes estar hablando de mi" Dice Kaji cubriéndose la boca para evitar contaminar la comida de todos los presentes. "¿Qué les parece la comida?"

"Egtha degighiosa" Agrega alegremente Toji con la boca llena recibiendo un pellizco de Hikari.

"¡Qué asco! ¡Al menos termina de masticar!" Dice la pelirroja asqueada.

"Gho ogbino lo migmo" Comenta Misato con la boca llena también, haciendo que una gota escurra de las frentes de los presentes.

"Exquisita" Agrega Rei con su callada voz.

"Espero que terminen de comer pronto" Kaji mira su reloj. "Dentro de quince minutos pondrán música, así que espero que ya se les haya bajado al comida."

"¡Y después la segunda ronda!"

"¡NO!" Gritan Kaji y Misato al joven piloto, después de todo la cena salía de la bolsa de ellos. Hikari solo esconde su divertida risa con su mano.

"Me pregunto con quien va a bailar la Chica Maravilla" Dice Asuka con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Rei. "Ya que el chiflado bailará con Hikari y Kaji-san conmigo" Hikari detiene a Toji antes de que empiece otra lucha.

"Rei y yo no tendremos problema en encontrar pareja" Corta Misato el ataque y pone una sonrisa sensual. "Hay muchos hombres que darían cualquier cosa por bailar una pieza con nosotras, ¿No es verdad Rei?" Rei parpadea y la mira confundida.

"Mphhh… claro, la excusa de una vieja solterona" Responde Asuka burlona.

"¿Vieja? Pero con más atractivo que cierta mocosa" Regresa Misato con su sonrisa de gato.

"¿¡A quien le dices mocosa TU vieja bruja!" Grita Asuka molesta.

"¿¡Vieja bruja! Misato-san no es vieja ni bruja" Salta defendiendo Toji, Hikari lo mira celosa.

"Gracias Toji-kun" Dice Misato lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño. Toji casi babea y se sonroja, una vena salta en la frente de Hikari. "Estoy segura de que bailaremos una pieza, si Hikari te da permiso" Toji asiente y voltea hacia Hikari.

"¡Oouchh! ¡Hikariiii!" Hikari le dio un fuerte codazo y se voltea molesta.

"Entonces yo bailaré con Ayanami" Agrega Kaji sonriendo a Rei, recibiendo una fea mirada por parte de Asuka y una desorientada por parte de Misato.

"Yo no tengo experiencia en el baile" Responde Rei. "Además no tengo interés en eso, me veré apenada en declinar su oferta agente Ryouji" Asuka sonríe alegremente y Misato burlonamente.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos Ayanami! El baile es algo muy divertido, no tiene nada de malo, y estoy dispuesto a enseñarte" Insiste el agente.

Rei parece contemplar la propuesta por unos segundos. "Acepto, solo bailaré una pieza" Kaji sonríe triunfal, Misato solo encoge los hombros y Asuka le da una mirada fulminante a Rei.

"Pero la Chica Maravilla bailará después de mi"

"No hay problema" Responde Kaji. El agente voltea hacia la pista y más músicos comienzan a instalarse, luego mira alrededor, había bastante gente, a pesar de los ataques, era sorprendente como las personas se adaptaron a dicho estilo de vida, en el fondo ve vagamente una pareja, un chico de cabello café oscuro y una chica de cabello rubio, y comienza recordar sus años de adolescente, entre aventura y aventura, en un mundo lleno de caos, la actualidad no era muy diferente comparándolo con esos años.

El humano era un sobreviviente por naturaleza, adaptaba la naturaleza y las situaciones a su gusto, esta guerra contra un enemigo desconocido no sería lo excepción. Pero aun había más, algo en el fondo de su mente que le decía que investigara, que buscara la verdad, hay un retorcido escenario y un camino incierto detrás de ésta enfermiza guerra, si encuentra la verdad, al fin podrá callar a esa voz en el fondo de su mente. ¿O no? Si la descubriera… vendría una gran carga de responsabilidad ¿no es cierto? ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarla? ¿O sobreviviría la búsqueda para morir en manos de la verdad?

Kaji pasa su mirada sobre sus acompañantes en la mesa. Una guerra peleada por unos chiquillos, unos niños que no tienen ni la menor idea del porqué de la misma, si encontrara la verdad… ¿Si la encontrara?, ¡La encontrará!, lo hará por ellos, peleará por ellos, para que estos chicos con un oscuro pasado tengan un brillante futuro… y que sean lo que son… unos niños y disfruten de ello.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Esta comida está muy buena!" Señala alegremente Seras. Shinji se limita a echar otro bocado de comida en su boca, y asiente con la cabeza "Oi, mira Shinji, llegaron más músicos" Shinji voltea hacia donde le señala la chica, un pensamiento le atraviesa la cabeza cuando ve la mirada que le está dando su acompañante.

"Ni loco" Dice Shinji secamente sabiendo lo que está pensando la chica.

"¿Ni loco qué?" Responde inocentemente.

"Voy a bailar."

"¿Qué vas a bailar? ¿Conmigo? ¡Yahoo Shin-chan!" Seras se reclina sobre la mesa para darle un abrazo, la cara de Shinji se torna irritada.

"No voy a hacerlo… hay mucha gente" Responde en voz baja.

"Ohh… ¡Vamos Shinji! ¡No es como si la gente te estuviera viendo, es decir, no eres el centro del mundo… bueno, las chicas de aquella mesa te están mirando desde hace rato... pero nada más!" Shinji voltea hacia la mesa que le señaló Seras y se encuentra con la mirada de dos chicas, nada feas, una castaña y la otra de cabello negro, sonríen tímidamente sonrojadas y lo miran por unos momentos antes de voltearse, Shinji se pone rojo y trata de esconder la cabeza en el cuello de su gabardina, decide mejor voltear hacia Seras, quien esta sonriendo divertida. La música comienza a tocar y la chica le da una sonrisa maliciosa, Shinji deja salir un suspiro. "Bailas conmigo o con ellas…" Agrega la chica para presionar, Shinji observa su vaso de refresco.

"Aunque no estaría nada mal bailar con ellas" Dice Shinji robando una rápida mirada hacia la mesa donde están las chicas, quienes están platicando entre ellas, luego voltea hacia Seras dándole una sonrisa confianzuda.

"No tienes las agallas para invitarlas" Señala Seras secamente con su expresión neutra, Shinji deja salir otro suspiro y agacha la cabeza derrotado. Era verdad, no tenía las agallas para invitar a bailar a las chicas.

"Espera a que haya algo de gente bailando, no quiero estar solo en la pista" Shinji admite derrotado.

"No hay problema" La chica le pellizca la mejilla. "Sabía que terminarías aceptando" Shinji se guarda una larga cantidad de comentarios. La música había comenzado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Kaji-san! ¡La música ya comenzó! ¡Vamos!" Dice Asuka jalando el saco del agente.

"¡Oi! Asuka acabo de terminar de comer, espera a que se me baje la comida por favor" Se queja Kaji, dejando salir el aire, satisfecho de la comida.

"Diez minutos y vamos" Señala Asuka hizo una mueca enfadada. Mientras esperaban algunas parejas comenzaron a pasar a la pista, en unos minutos ya estaba llena.

"Bien Asuka, vamos" Le toma la mano y Asuka gustosa se aferra del brazo del agente, luego Kaji voltea hacia Rei. "Rei, voy a bailar esta pieza y la siguiente con Asuka, luego vengo por ti" Dice dándole su conocida sonrisa, Rei asiente inmutándose ante la sonrisa, Asuka jala del brazo a Kaji y lo arrastra al centro de la pista, una vez ahí Kaji le toma una mano y de la cintura, Asuka le imita y comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la melodía.

"Emm... Hikari" Dice Toji algo nervioso.

"¿Si?" Pregunta Hikari expectante.

"¿Bailamos?" Hikari sonríe y asiente, Toji se levanta y le ofrece la mano, Hikari la toma, se pone de pie y le toma del brazo.

"Oi, Toji, después de esta pieza y la que sigue, bailas conmigo ¿Ok?" Dice Misato dándole un guiño, Toji se sonroja y Hikari lo mira con recelo, luego Toji gira su mirada hacia Hikari. "¿Puedo?"

Hikari suspira. "Si con eso estas contento… está bien" Toji se aguanta las ganas de dar un salto de alegría.

"Hai, Misato-san" Con eso, él y Hikari se unen a la pista.

"Bueno, parece que quedamos tu y yo solas" Comenta Misato con un tono divertido. "¿Algo de tomar?" Dice invitante señalándole una copa.

"Mayor y-"

"Dime Misato fuera de NERV si no es mucho inconveniente" Interrumpe Misato.

"Hai" Responde Rei "Mi-misato-san… yo no ingiero bebidas alcohólicas"

"¡Oh!¡Vamos!" Se queja Misato haciendo berrinche. "Solo una"

"Lo siento Ma- Misato-san" Dice Rei negando con la cabeza. "El alcohol en la sangre sale en las pruebas de sincronización, además no es conveniente ingerir dichas bebidas, ya que causan muerte de células cerebrales, males hepáticos-"

"Hai, hai" Dice Misato interrumpiéndola. Luego la mira por unos momentos. "Rei, ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaste con el comandante?"

"Discutimos mayormente sobre el combate con el quinceavo ángel, y sobre mi reinstalación"

Misato parpadea _"¿Reinstalación?"_ "¿Te mudas? ¿A dónde?"

"Por solicitud del Agente Ryouji, seré reinstalada en el apartamento de la Mayor Katsuragi" Rei inclina la cabeza en una reverencia respetuosamente. "Espero no ser ninguna carga Mayor" Misato está paralizada.

"_Ahora si necesito un trago" _Misato sostiene su rostro entre sus manos y sus codos sobre la mesa. "No había sido informada… ¿Cuándo…?"

"Ahora se tomó la decisión, no hubo oportunidad de informarle con anterioridad" Rei titubea por un momento. "¿Le m-molesta mi presencia en su apartamento Mayor Katsuragi? Pu-"

"¡No hay problema!" Agrega Misato alegremente, al ver los nervios y miedo en los ojos de Rei. Ella necesitaba más contacto humano, Rei era una chica misteriosa, tal vez así llegaría a conocerla mejor. "¡No te preocupes Rei, eres bienvenida a la residencia Katsuragi!" Rei la mira por unos momentos, no sabía que decir.

"A-arigato, espero no ser una molestia" Responde Rei calladamente.

"¿Molestia? ¿De qué hablas? Es bueno tener alguien más con nosotros" Misato llama al mesero. "Esto merece un brindis"

"¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?" Pregunta el cantinero.

"Yo una copa de vino tinto mmm… ¿y tu Rei?" Rei piensa un momento.

"Un vaso de agua"

"¿¡Agua!" Interviene Misato. "No, tráigale un refresco de cola por favor"

"Regreso en un momento" El mesero se retira.

"Misato-san yo-"

"No me hagas hacer una orden que te tomes el refresco, Rei" Interrumpe Misato sabiendo lo que iba a decir la chica, Rei solo asiente calladamente. "Además es un brindis y por ser una ocasión especial, debes de hacer algo diferente, ¿no estás de acuerdo?" Termina Misato en un tono comprensivo.

"¿Especial?" Rei la mira confundida.

"Si Rei, tenerte de compañía es especial." Rei parece analizar el último comentario.

"_Especial" _Piensa la chica de pelo azul, nunca había sido referida de tal manera. _"Vivir con la Mayor Katsuragi será… confuso" _"Arigato Misato-san" Dice Rei inclinando su cabeza. Misato sonríe. Unos momentos después el mesero llega y les da sus bebidas.

"Bien Rei, brindemos por tu bienvenida a mi apartamento" Dice alzando su copa, Rei imita su movimiento y levanta su vaso de refresco. "Recuerda Rei, mi casa es tu casa"

Misato choca su copa con el vaso de Rei, acto seguido se toma el vino de un solo trago, la albina da unos pequeños sorbos al desconocido líquido, para ella. _"Diferente"_ Piensa mientras saborea el dulce sabor del frío refresco.

Ambas quedan en silencio y observan la pista de baile, se distingue el cabello de Asuka o la figura de Toji y Hikari, ya que están bailando frente al lugar donde estaba la mesa. La segunda melodía, desde que se fueron a bailar, acababa de terminar. Pronto divisaron a Hikari y a Toji, ambos con una contenta sonrisa; luego Kaji y Asuka, Asuka no tan contenta por tener que dejar de bailar con Kaji. El grupo llega a la mesa y todos toman asiento.

"Ahhh…" Toji suspira desplomándose en su asiento. "Tenía mucho tiempo sin bailar" Hikari lo toma del brazo.

"Se notó" Comenta Hikari con un tono juguetón.

"¡Oi! No te pisé ninguna vez" Se defiende Toji. "¿O sí?" Hikari niega con la cabeza.

"Vamos Hikari, si tus pies están hinchados" Dice Asuka burlonamente.

"Los pies de Kaji-san parece que van a explotar" Retorta Toji dirigiéndose a Asuka.

"¿Listo para otro baile Toji?" Interrumpe Misato.

"¡Hai!" Dice Toji como militar, se acerca a Misato y le ofrece su mano, Misato la toma, se levanta y luego le toma del brazo, Toji se pone tenso y trata de caminar sin temblar.

"¿Rei?" Pregunta el Kaji a la chica de cabello azul.

"Hai" Kaji le ofrece la mano, Rei titubea por unos momentos. "No te preocupes Rei, el buen Kaji te enseñara a bailar" Agrega Kaji guiñándole el ojo y tomando la mano de ella, unos momentos después se van a la pista.

Hay una fea aura en las chicas que quedaron en la mesa, Hikari tiene la mirada molesta, su cara levemente enrojecida de celos y esta mordiendo una servilleta de tela. "Si Toji le pone un dedo encima…" Comenta finalmente.

La pelirroja igual, pero ella esta maldiciendo en alemán, japonés y todos los demás idiomas que su cerebro le ha permitido aprender, lo único entendible es: "Chica Maravilla"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ne, Shinji, vamos a bailar, ya está lleno" Dice Seras jalándole de la manga de la gabardina.

"Ok" Shinji se pone de pie y se arma de valor. Le ofrece la mano titubeante, pero Seras le toma del brazo y alegremente lo jala hacia la multitud.

"Tenía mucho tiempo sin bailar" Comenta Seras. "Arigato Shinji-kun por traerme aquí"

"Hai" Contesta Shinji monótonamente, estaba concentrándose en no pisarle los pies. Seras tiene sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Shinji, la altura de Seras le permite recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji, Shinji la tiene tomada de la cintura. El cuerpo de Seras está totalmente recargado a Shinji. Shinji está consciente de que su compañera es una mujer muy atractiva y no puede evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía.

Así pasan un largo rato, primero bailaban frente al lugar donde estaba su mesa, pero Seras comenzó a moverse alrededor de la pista, Shinji solo seguía sus pasos y miraba los alrededores. Sus ojos captaron azul, y un pensamiento cruzo su mente al mismo tiempo que se detenía momentáneamente, trato de abrirse espacio entre la gente aun bailando para confirmarlo.

Seras alzó su mirada confundida por el movimiento de su compañero, y miró que sus ojos estaban centrados en algo, decidió seguirle el paso para averiguar que era. Shinji dejo de bailar, el azul que vio pertenecía al cabello de Rei y de inmediato reconoció a Kaji como la persona que bailaba con ella; sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a Toji estrellarse con Kaji mientras bailaba con Misato, buscó con la mirada para ver si había alguien más, de pronto comenzó a sudar frió y a temblar, a unos metros enfrente de donde se encontraban las cuatro personas conocidas, estaban Hikari y la inconfundible pelirroja. "Mierda… ¿Cómo rayos no los vi antes?" Murmura.

"¿Uh?" Seras sigue la mirada de Shinji, y distingue el llamativo color azul. "¿Qué pasa Shinji?"

"Vamos a sentarnos" Responde este, girando su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Pasa algo?" Shinji solo mueve la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente. Seras lo toma de la mano y lo saca de la pista, luego toman asiento en su mesa.

"Ahí…" Dice Shinji señalando reservadamente a través de la multitud. Su compañera sigue su mano.

"¿La chica de pelo azul?" Seras lo mira confundida. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Su nombre es Rei Ayanami, la persona con la que baila es Kaji Ryouji, en la mesa al fondo junto al cristal, la pelirroja es Asuka Langley Sohryu y la otra chica Hikari Horaki; en la pista, bailando, la mujer de cabello violeta es Misato Katsuragi y el chico es Toji Suzuhara." Seras lo miró impactada.

"¿Son ellos…?"

"Hai" Dice Shinji bajando su mirada.

"¿Por qué no-"

"No deben saber que estoy aquí aun" Shinji se pone de pie. La chica de un jalón lo vuelve a sentar. "¿Qué haces?" Pregunta Shinji con su voz molesta. "Tenemos que irnos" Dice tratando de ponerse de pie, la fuerza inhumana de la chica lo mantiene en su lugar.

"Espera..." Fija sus ojos en los de él. "Tienen dos años sin verte, ahora luces muy diferente, hay que quedarnos aquí, si las cosas se ven mal, podemos huir fácilmente"

Shinji la observa por unos momentos, considerando su propuesta. "¿_Pero si me ven? ¿Si me reconocen? Todo se vendrá abajo"_ Baja su mirada y apuña su mano derecha, su otra mano se empuña y desempuña en respuesta a su tic nervioso. _"No pueden verme ahora"_ Levanta su mirada hacia la chica. "¿Cómo vas escapar?" Interroga.

"No soy 'tan' rápida como tú" Responde seriamente la chica "Pero recuerda que tengo otros atributos" Shinji analiza la respuesta por unos momentos y suspira, recarga sus codos en la mesa y pone su cara en la palma de sus manos.

"¿Y para qué nos vamos a quedar aquí? No tenemos nada que hacer… ya comimos, ya bailamos…"

La chica sonríe inocentemente. "Postre" Shinji se quiere desmayar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La canción acaba de terminar, y las dos parejas toman asiento en su mesa.

"Ahhh… estoy acabado, creo que me estoy haciendo viejo" Comenta Kaji agotado por bailar. "Gracias por la pieza Rei-chan" Agrega dirigiéndose a la albina.

"Fue agradable bailar" Responde ésta.

"Mmphhh…" Refunfuña Asuka.

"Eres bueno para bailar Toji, espero que lo hagamos de nuevo" Comenta Misato dirigiéndose a Toji.

"Hai, f-fue un placer b-bailar con usted Señorita Misato" Responde Toji, rígido y sonrojado. Hikari le lanza una mirada fulminante.

"Mmphhh de seguro ya está contento ese Hentai"

"Asuka no empieces" Interviene Misato.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"¿Uhh?" Todos miran al agente confundidos. Éste saca su teléfono celular.

"Si... aquí Kaji Ryouji" Silencio. "¿¡Que!" Todos lo miran expectante "¿¡Donde!" Breve silencio "Aseguren el área de inmediato, todo el escuadrón" Apaga el teléfono y voltea hacia Misato, su rostro totalmente serio. "Misato, es importante, vamos al Bar, chicos ustedes diviértanse" Kaji se levanta y es seguido por una confundida Misato. Los adolescentes miran confundidos como la pareja se retira.

"Seguro era una manera de quedarse a solas con Misato" Murmura Toji mientras cruza los brazos.

"¿'Misato'?" Pregunta Hikari echando humo.

"Emm… digo... Misato-san" Corrige Toji.

"No importa" Agrega Asuka conteniéndose. "Pediré algo de postre" _"Algo muy caro" _Piensa con malicia.

"Si yo también" Dice Toji mientras babea imaginándose un budín de chocolate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Misato y Kaji entran a una puerta en el ala izquierda del piso, cerca de donde estaban sentados.

"¿Qué pasa Kaji?" Pregunta Misato preocupada, Kaji la ignora y toma asiento luego le ofrece una silla a Misato. "Si es una de tus trampas pa-"

"Aquí está" Comenta Kaji cortando e ignorando el comentario de Misato

"¿Uhh?" Misato lo mira confundida. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Shinji Ikari está en este restaurant ahora" Los ojos de Misato se ensanchan como platos quedando en shock por un momento.

"¿¡SHINJI ESTÁ AQUI!" Pregunta histérica, las demás personas en el Bar voltean a verla. "TENEMOS Q-" Kaji le pone una mano en la boca y la detiene antes de que se levante.

"Shhh" Dice Kaji mientras le quita lentamente la mano de la boca, Misato está respirando rápidamente, su pecho levantándose y cayendo a la par con su respiración, sudor comenzando a correr por su frente. "Tranquila"

"¿Cómo…" Pregunta Misato angustiada, desesperada.

"En los últimos dos años hemos estado vigilando su tarjeta de NERV y cuenta bancaria, por si usara su sueldo; nunca la había usado, hasta ahora, me llamaron agentes de Sección-2 diciendo que fue utilizada a las 9:25 del día de hoy" Los labios de Misato tiemblan tratando de formar palabras, Kaji la interrumpe. "Son las 10:45" Dice mirando su reloj. "Aun está aquí, no hay reportes de que se haya retirado"

"¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?" Pregunta Misato agitada. "¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí?" Misato trata de levantarse de nuevo pero Kaji se lo impide.

"Misato si hacemos un alboroto se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal y saldrá de aquí, un escuadrón de la Sección 2 ya está aquí, quince personas serán más que suficiente, rodearan el área, todas las salidas, y buscaran en el piso que se encuentra"

"Ha pasado más de una hora ¿¡Porque no llamaron antes!" Pregunta Misato molesta.

"Eso yo lo arreglaré con ellos"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Esta vez era su comunicador de radio, Kaji responde rápidamente. Hay un largo silencio. "Bien, cubran todas las salidas, escaleras y elevadores, necesito a alguien en el lobby del restaurant, otros que vigilen el ascensor, ¡rápido!" Kaji corta la señal, su mirada intensa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Misato espantada.

"Está en este piso…" Kaji se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta, Misato estaba aun digiriendo lo que el agente le acababa de decir, momentos después se incorpora y sale tras él. Cuando sale Kaji está en la mesa con los demás jóvenes, Misato va hacia ellos.

"¿Qué pasa Kaji-san?" Pregunta Toji.

"Necesito que se queden aquí con Misato" Kaji gira a ver a Misato, ella tenía que quedarse, estorbaría en estos momentos. Misato solo baja la mirada y asiente. Kaji camina rápidamente por el salón, buscando alguna señal del Tercer Elegido, mientras caminaba un mesero distraído se estrella contra él, los vasos y copas caen, haciendo ruido estruendoso mientras el cristal se esparce por el suelo. "¡Mierda!" Gruñe Kaji empujando al mesero fuera de su camino, no había tiempo para dar o recibir disculpas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_CRASSSHH_

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose llega a los oídos de Shinji y Seras. Voltean rápidamente, el joven piloto reconoce al agente incorporándose entre la multitud y dirigiéndose a la entrada. "Tenemos que irnos" Dice tomando el brazo Seras y levantándose, ambos se dirigen rápidamente al elevador en el pasillo.

"¿No vas a pagar?"

"Vendré otro día" Responde Shinji, estaban frente al elevador, para su suerte estaba vacío, ambos entran y Shinji cierra la puerta; en el momento en que se cerraba la puerta, Shinji cruza miradas con Kaji, los ojos de éste se ensanchan al reconocer al joven de gabardina, el agente corre hacia ellos pero no lo logra a tiempo, el elevador ya estaba bajando.

"¡Se dirigen hacia abajo!" Kaji corre por las escaleras, mientras habla por la radio con un agente "Deténganlo cuando se abra el elevador, va acompañado, así que detengan a su acompañante también" Kaji corre por las escaleras, para cuando baja, había cuatro agentes noqueados frente al elevador y tres junto al lobby. "¡Rayos! ¿¡Que pasó aquí!" Voltea a ver a las personas presentes, no servirían de mucho. Kaji se acerca al barandal de la escalera que lleva a los pisos inferiores, en la planta baja distingue el cabello rubio de la acompañante de Shinji. "¡Refuerzos en la salida principal ahora!"

Comienza a bajar las escaleras, unos minutos después, al llegar a la salida encuentra a cinco agentes noqueados, corre hacia el estacionamiento y de igual manera, los cuatro guardias y los tres agentes restantes estaban inconscientes.

Kaji deja salir un suspiro y saca su teléfono. "Aquí el agente Ryouji Kaji, necesito que manden un equipo médico al Tokyo Bistro Restaurant" Kaji se recarga en la puerta de la entrada principal del edificio y saca un cigarrillo. "Waa mierda… este joven Ikari me va hacer que envejezca antes de mi tiempo…"

Unos minutos después, el equipo médico llega al edificio y empiezan a revisar a los agentes, Kaji los guía hacia los pisos superiores, cuando llega algunos de los agentes ya están incorporándose... y la cara que tiene Misato no le da muchas esperanzas de poder disfrutar el resto de la noche.

"¿Y...?" Pregunta Misato con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada fija en la del agente. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que los cuatro adolescentes que los acompañan lo miran expectantes.

"Bueno... no sé qué pasó... pero estaremos investigando" Misato le da una mirada que podría haber matado a un caballo.

"¿Dónde está Shinji-kun?" Replica Misato.

"¿¡SHINJI!" Intervienen Toji, Asuka y Hikari en unísono, no habían sido informados del porqué del alboroto. Rei solo parpadea sorprendida y observa a Kaji con interés.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ese Baka con todo esto?" Replica la alemana. Kaji deja salir un suspiro y mira a Misado cuestionante, esta asiente.

"Hace unos minutos, Sección-2 me informó de que la credencial de NERV de Shinji, había sido utilizada a las 9:25 P.M." Todos voltean a ver su reloj y voltean hacia Kaji sorprendidos. "Así es, hace casi dos horas… la credencial fue utilizada en este restaurant" Kaji pausa esperando a que digieran eso último, Asuka se inmuta y le señala que prosiga. "Shinji hizo una reservación aquí y se encontraba en el mismo piso que nosotros"

"¿Pero cómo es eso posible?" Salta Toji "¿Por qué no vinieron antes? ¡Estuvimos una jodida hora aquí, igual que él, y los de Sección-2 no dijeron nada!"

"Ya lo sé, yo me encargaré de arreglar eso" Murmura Kaji.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Shinji con este alboroto?" Pregunta Asuka de nuevo. Nadie notó que lo llamó por su nombre, ni siquiera ella.

"Cuando lo descubrimos, tratamos de interceptarlo, luego pasó el alboroto con el mesero… " Kaji suspira _"Eso fue muy estúpido"._ "Y Shinji se percató de mi presencia, no pude detenerlo para que no subiera al elevador y cuando bajé las escaleras encontré a todos mis agentes noqueados"

"¿Shinji-kun hizo eso?" Pregunta Misato sorprendida.

"No lo sé, las personas presentes no nos puede decir nada, todo paso muy rápido, aunque también pudo haber sido la chica que lo acomp-"

"¿¡UNA CHICA QUÉ!" Interrumpen Misato y Asuka. Kaji casi salta hacia atrás.

"Él venía acompañado por una…" Se detiene al ver la mirada de la guardiana del joven mencionado y de la piloto pelirroja. "Bueno ya escucharon, tengo que hacer un reporte sobre esto, así que los agentes los llevaran a sus casas, nos vemos" Kaji se da la vuelta y se retira.

"Bien por Shin-man…" Murmura Toji en lo bajo con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Bien, vayámonos ya, la noche está arruinada…" Interviene la pelirroja. Misato y Toji la miran con desagrado. Hay un breve silencio.

"¿Arruinada?" Gruñe Misato en una voz baja y peligrosa, su ceño fruncido, mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos, Misato no se molestaba seguido, a veces se ponía en su actitud militar, pero ahora estaba molesta por ese comentario, y Asuka sabía que era mejor no enfrentarse a la mujer en este momento.

"Sí, como sea…" Dice Asuka encogiendo los hombros y alzando sus manos haciendo un ademán. "Me voy de aquí…" Y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras. Hikari y Toji intercambian miradas y unos segundos después van tras la pelirroja, al final Rei y Misato salen juntas tras el grupo.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, había una gran cantidad de autos de NERV, puros automóviles negros de Sección-2, Kaji se encontraba entre los agentes. "_¿Ese Baka causó esta revuelta?_" Se pregunta Asuka sorprendida.

"Mayor Katsuragi" Dice un agente dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo violeta. "El Agente Ryouji nos dio órdenes de transportarla a usted y a los pilotos a sus hogares" Misato asiente. "Por favor síganos" Misato comienza a caminar tras los dos agentes.

"Emm... Misato-san"

"¿Qué pasa Toji?" Misato gira su mirada hacia el chico, y nota que ni él ni su pareja los seguían.

"Nosotros vamos a continuar la noche por nuestra cuenta" Interviene Hikari tomando de la mano a Toji.

"Mmm… ya veo" Responde Misato con una sonrisa picara.

"N-no nada de e-eso… Vamos a tomar una caminata"

"Ok" Misato les guiña el ojo. "Pásenla bien." Hikari y Toji se sonrojan.

"Buenas noches Misato-san" Dijo la pareja al unísono.

"Buenas noches Asuka, Ayanami" Se despide Hikari.

"Buenas noches Ayanami" Codazo. "¡Esta bien! Buenas noches Sohryu" Fue lo más amistoso que logró Toji.

"Buenas noches Señorita Horaki, Suzuhara" Contesta Rei con su calmada voz.

"Buenas noches Hikari" Asuka le lanza una mirada fulmínate al acompañante de su amiga.

"¿Mayor? ¿El piloto Suzuhara no vendrá?" Pregunta el agente.

"No" Misato llama a unos agentes. "Manténgalos vigilados" Estos asienten y salen sigilosamente tras la pareja. Misato observa la expresión desconcertada de los agentes. "¿Algún problema?"

"No, ninguno mayor"

"Bien" Voltea hacia las dos chicas piloto. "Chicas vamos"

"¿Ella también viene con nosotras?" Pregunta Asuka mirando a Rei. "¿No sería mejor que fuera en otro auto?"

"Ahh jajaja eso…" Ríe Misato nerviosamente robándose la nuca. "Emm… Rei comenzará a vivir con nosotras de hoy en adelante" Asuka se queda callada por un largo momento.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO!"

"Bueno, por proposición de Kaji, y decisión del Comandante, a causa de algunos incidentes que ha habido" Asuka asintió, conociendo acerca de los últimos sucesos en Tokyo-3. "Rei se va a mover a nuestro apartamento."

"No voy a compartir mi habitación" Responde Asuka en un tono que deja espacio a cero negociaciones.

"No hay problema, Rei se quedara en la habitación de Shinji-kun" Termina Misato con una sonrisa. Rei parpadea sorprendida por unos instantes.

"¿¡PORQUE HACES ESO? ¿¡NO TIENES RESPETO POR EL ESPACIO PERSONAL DE SHINJI!" Refunfuña la alemana molesta.

"Ohhhh" Aúlla Misato con una sonrisa que pondría en vergüenza al gato de Cheshiré. "¿Y desde cuando te importa el espacio personal de 'Shinji'?"

"Emmm" La cara de Asuka comienza a tornarse poco a poco del color de su cabello, pero eso no apagó la flama. "Sabes que no me refiero a eso…" Termina con veneno y lanzándole una fea mirada a la chica de pelo azul.

"Estoy segura que a Shinji-kun no le hubiera molestado ceder su habitación a Rei" Responde en un tono más serio. Pero luego... "Mucho menos compartirla" Las mejillas de Rei se tornan de un color rosa, Asuka mira a Misato con fuego en los ojos. "Pero bueno, ya vamos a casa" Los agentes les abren las puertas traseras del automóvil a las chicas y estas suben, primero Asuka, luego Rei y al final Misato. Los agentes cierran las puertas y suben al auto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un agente abre su paso entre los demás y se acerca corriendo a Kaji.

"Señor, tenemos una emergencia"

"¿Qué pasa?" Interroga Kaji.

"Sígame por favor, rápido" Kaji sale tras el agente. Caminan entre los arbustos del edificio y encuentran dos cuerpos en el suelo, está oscuro por lo que Kaji intenta tomar el pulso de uno de ellos, sus dedos se humedecen, acerca sus dedos a su nariz y analiza el líquido. "Sangre…" Murmura. Kaji se levanta. "Sáquenlos a un área iluminada, identifíquenlo"

Dos agentes se acercan, lo toman de los brazos y piernas y lo sacan hacia la luz. Los hombres estaban vestidos de un traje negro, al parecer también eran agentes de NERV. Kaji toma la cartera de uno de ellos y saca su identificación, el cigarrillo cae de su boca y sus ojos se ensanchan, su mirada se centra en la avenida que tomó el auto en el que iban Misato y las chicas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ufff… esa estuvo cerca" Dice Shinji mientras se recuesta en el asiento del automóvil mientras se ocultaban en un callejón oscuro de Tokyo-3.

"Jajajaja,.. Tómalo como calentamiento para el día de mañana" Responde su acompañante. Shinji suspira. "Vamos a casa Shin-Chan" Dice Seras mientras bosteza. "Ya estoy cansada"

"Pensé que los vampiros eran nocturnos…" Murmura Shinji. Seras le lanza una mirada fea.

"¡Que sea vampiro no quiere decir que no me canse!"

"Hai Hai" Interviene Shinji cortando la rabieta de la chica de pelo rubio. "Vamos pues" Shinji enciende el auto y comienza a conducir a través de las calles de Tokyo-3.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un automóvil de NERV viaja entre las calles de Tokyo-3, la ruta es algo extraña y los tripulantes comienzan a incomodarse.

"¿¡Donde demonios estamos!" Pregunta irritada la pelirroja que viene en la parte trasera del auto.

"Agente, ¿a dónde se dirige?" Pregunta Misato con una voz seria, sus ojos estrechos.

"Tshe jeje…" El agente que van el asiento del copiloto gira su rostro hacia las pasajeras y las observa tras sus gafas oscuras, luego devuelve su mirada hacia enfrente, hay un breve silencio. "Digamos que a ningún lugar cerca de su apartamento" El supuesto agente retira sus gafas y un par de ojos rojos se encuentran los tres pares de los pasajeros, luego el hombre sonríe con malicia. "Por favor no hagan mucho escándalo ya estamos por llegar" Y nuevamente gira su rostro hacia enfrente. El hombre se inmuta al sentir un frió metal contra su sien y el _CLICK_ del seguro. "No intenten llamar a nadie… estamos bloqueando las señales"

"Detengan el auto, ahora" Ordena Misato con una voz peligrosa. Misato tenía su pistola lista para disparar en cualquier momento, ser personal de NERV le enseño que no puede salir sin un arma. El piloto y el copiloto soltaron una risa burlona. _BANG_. Los sesos del hombre y la bala se impactaron contra el vidrio del copiloto, al igual que el cuerpo del hombre.

Asuka contuvo sus instintos de gritar mientras miraba en shock el cuerpo desplomado del hombre, Rei mantuvo una expresión calmada, pero su respiración era agitada; no esperaban en realidad que Misato disparara. El piloto siguió conduciendo inmutándose ante lo sucedido. Ahora el frió metal estaba contra su sien. "Si quieres vivir… te sugiero que te detengas"

Hubo un breve silencio y el auto se detuvo, Asuka y Rei trataron de abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas. Misato oyó una risa del lado opuesto del conductor, el hombre al que acababa de disparar yacía sentado como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción de la sangre que escurría en su rostro. Los ojos de Misato se ensancharon mientras miraba con horror al hombre girar su rostro ensangrentado hacia ella y dándole una sonrisa engreída. El otro le sujetó la mano y le arrebató la pistola, mientras Misato forcejeaba, el hombre ensangrentado le plantó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mandándola contra el asiento trasero y quedando inconsciente.

"Bien... bien… chiquillas…" El hombre con la cara ensangrentada las miraba y sonreía maliciosamente, la sangre en su rostro agregando un toque maquiavélico y paralizando a las dos chicas. "Si no quieren que seamos rudos con ustedes será mejor que se porten bien y no intenten algo como esa mujer" Luego gira su mirada hacia Misato, estira su brazo y toma del cuello su figura inconsciente. "Realmente me gustaría juguetear con esta preciosura" Dice mientras desliza su mano bajo el vestido de Misato tomándole un pecho y lamiéndole el cuello. Asuka y Rei observan horrorizadas la escena, pero Asuka intervino.

"¡Déjala imbécil!" Grita mientras jala a Misato hacia ella, liberándola del sujeto, el hombre la observa con una sonrisa perversa.

"¿Tu también quieres jugar Pelirroja-chan?" El hombre estira su mano para tomar a Asuka del cuello pero otra mano interviene.

"Oi, Gin, sabes que no podemos hacerles daño o el jefe nos matará, ya déjalas en paz" El hombre de la cabeza perforada mira con fiereza al conductor, pero luego asiente.

"Tshe… Maldita sea Ryo, nunca me dejas divertirme…" Gin mira a las chicas por un momento. "Tshe! A fin de cuentas he estado con mejores mujeres…" Se recostó en su asiento por unos momentos, luego giró y tomó el bolso de Rei y el de Misato sin objeciones por parte de ellas, Rei decidió cooperar para no salir lastimada y Misato no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, pero luego quiso tomar el de Asuka.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Forcejeo Asuka tratando de mantener su bolsa de mano." ¡Eso es mío imbécil!"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Eres una perra ruidosa!" El hombre le arrebató la bolsa dejando a Asuka solo con los tirantes de la bolsa, esculcó en las tres bolsas por unos momentos, luego tomó los teléfonos celulares y los arrojó por la ventana. "Solo para asegurarnos…" Agrega mientras les arroja las bolsas de vuelta.

"¿Qué va a pasar con el otro piloto?"

"No hay nada que podamos a hacer" Mira por la ventana del auto hacia la calle. "Además el jefe dijo 'atrapen a los pilotos' y no dijo cuántos, ya no es nuestro problema"

"Mira la hora" El otro hombre mira su reloj. Y sonríe malévolamente.

"Tshh…jeje'ellos' ya deben de haber despertado..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En las calles de Tokyo-3

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

Shinji y Seras se dirigen a su apartamento cuando el teléfono de la chica comienza a sonar "Aquí Seras ¿Qué pasa?" Seras mantiene su mirada fija hacia enfrente pero luego se torna en una alarmada, y gira su rostro para encarar al joven Ikari quien la observa expectante. "Roger, monitoreen los suburbios de la ciudad y busquen autos de NERV, mantennos informados, el capitán Ikari y yo haremos nuestra propia búsqueda."

"¿Qué pasa Victoria-san?"

"Al salir del restaurant, las dos pilotos y la Mayor fueron secuestradas, dos agentes fueron asesinados y dos vampiros usurparon su lugar como conductores de un auto de NERV."

"¿Cómo saben que fueron vampiros?"

"Nuestro agente infiltrado en Sección-2 analizó los cuerpos y encontró marcas en el cuello, no hay duda de ello." Shinji asiente. "Dirígete al norte, el auto al menos salió para allá… si tenemos suerte lo encontraremos"

"Tokyo-3 es muy grande… suerte no va ser suficiente" La chica se mantiene seria. Shinji se detiene en una luz roja. _"Que rayos voy a hacer… ¡Mierda!"_ Shinji golpea el volante. Seras solo observa por la ventana a los peatones. Una gran cantidad de pitidos se empiezan a escuchar llamando la atención de Shinji hacia la calle transversal, un auto de NERV pasa a toda velocidad. Shinji rompe el silencio, su mirada estrecha. "Victoria-san averigüe si el auto en el que escaparon tiene la matrícula ZR-107"

"Hai" Seras toma su radio. "Dime el número de matrícula del auto en el que salieron los secuestradores, ¡rápido!" Shinji comenzó a seguir el automóvil. Después de unos momentos Seras voltea hacia Shinji y cruzan miradas por un momento, la chica rubia asiente. Los ojos de Shinji se estrechan y un brillo aparece en sus ojos.

"Victoria-san…" La chica voltea de nuevo hacia el joven japonés. "Deberías de usar tu brazalete de la suerte más seguido" Shinji mantiene su mirada en el camino, siguiendo sigilosamente al escandaloso automóvil, tiene una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro y una mirada macabra; Seras parpadea en sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa expresión en el rostro del chico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El auto se detiene en un edificio departamental en las afueras de Tokyo-3, Gin baja del auto. "Bajen" Ordena Gin tomando a Rei del brazo, ésta no hace forcejeo y obedece, pero en cambio, cuando Ryo toma a Asuka del brazo, ésta forcejea.

"¡Ahh!" Grita Asuka de dolor, el hombre la tomó con mucha fuerza, casi rompiéndole el hueso.

"Como verás, no hay forma de que puedas escaparte de nosotros" Comenta Ryo tranquilamente, luego la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta donde se encuentra su compañero y se la entrega. "Tu llévalas, yo cargaré a la mujer hacia la habitación."

"Apresúrate, los vecinos podrían vernos." Agrega Gin sonriendo.

"¿Vecinos? ¿Aún quedan vivos?" Ambos ríen con malicia. Rei y Asuka intercambian miradas preocupadas en silencio, Asuka se sorprendió al ver a la usualmente estoica chica de pelo azul mostrar una expresión, pero no era el momento para darle importancia, en la situación que se encontraban era imposible mantenerse indiferentes.

Los hombres comienzan a encaminarlas hacia el edificio, éste se encuentra en total penumbra, así que ni Asuka ni Rei podían evitar tropezar con cosas tiradas en el suelo; comienzan a subir las escaleras, los hombres no tenían dificultades para guiarse en los oscuros pasillos y corredores, después de subir algunos pisos giran en un pasillo y se detiene en una puerta, la abren y arrojan bruscamente a las chicas dentro de la habitación oscura.

"¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse!" Gruñe Gin mientras empuja a las chicas al fondo del pasillo.

"¡No me empujes idiota!" Reniega Asuka.

"¿Idiota?" Gin la empuja contra la pared, la toma del cuello y la levanta como si fuera una almohada. Los pies de Asuka están despegados del suelo y comienza a toser ante la presión en su cuello. "¿Te das cuenta en la situación que estas zorra? Si no fuera porque tenemos órdenes de no hacerles daño," Pone su mano en la entrepierna de Asuka, Asuka lo mira con fiereza. "ya hubiera deshecho tu cuerpo." Luego la deja caer al piso, Asuka se colapsa unos segundos después, el hombre la toma del brazo y la levanta a la fuerza, luego toma del brazo a Rei y las empuja para que caminen, seguido por Ryo, quien carga el inconsciente cuerpo de Misato; son encaminadas un poco más y llegan a una habitación, al parecer la estructura es parecida al departamento de Misato, ya que son arrojadas en lo que parece ser la sala, Ryo pone a Misato en el suelo. Ambos se pierden entre las sombras.

"Piloto Sohryu… ¿Sufriste algún daño?" Cuestiona Rei, Asuka niega con la cabeza, y se reincorpora. "Será mejor que cooperemos con ellos, para evitar daños innecesarios."

Asuka gira su mirada hacia la chica. "¿Y crees que no van a hacernos algo? ¿ehh?" Pregunta con fiereza y sarcásticamente. "¡Si nos secuestraron es porque van a hacernos algo!" Rei asiente, Asuka comienza a mover a Misato tratando de despertarla.

"Solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue la policía secreta de NERV y seremos rescatadas, si cooperamos evitaremos sufrir lesiones hasta la llegada de ellos." Asuka entendió la lógica en eso, no hizo ningún comentario, al parecer Misato estaba despertando.

"Misato… ¡hey! ¡Misato! ¡Vamos Baka! ¡Despierta!" Sacude levemente Asuka a Misato.

La chica de cabello violeta abrió sus ojos lentamente, ajustándolos a la luz, o falta de ésta, giró su confundida mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Asuka. "¿Asuka?" Gira su mirada un poco más así encontrándose con el rostro de Rei "¿Rei?"

"¿Se encuentra bien Mayor?"

Misato se incorpora de su posición recostada y se sienta. "¿Dónde estamos?" Misato olfatea el aire. "¡Wuakk! ¿¡Y que es ese olor!"

Las tres chicas pasean su mirada por la habitación, su mirada se detiene en horror, la gran ventana de la habitación permite la entrada de la luz de una esplendorosa Luna que flota en el cielo despejado, creando un bizarro escenario ante el contraste de lo que ésta misma ilumina. "Esos son…"

"Nuestros vecinos" Agrega una voz detrás de las chicas, estas voltean y se encuentran con los hombres que las secuestraron. Misato busca su arma. "¿Buscas esto?" Pregunta Ryo mostrando el arma a Misato, la mujer maldice mentalmente.

"Esos cuerpos pertenecen a algunos de los malvivientes que habitaban en estas áreas" Agrega Gin con una sonrisa desquiciada. Las chicas observan la horrorosa escena de cuerpos apilados en el centro de la habitación; cuerpos mutilados, una laguna roja de sangre escurriendo de ellos, un olor putrefacto en el aire; Misato se incorpora rápidamente después de ver la escena y trata de embestir al hombre, hay un gruñido feral, un fuerte golpe y Misato yace de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Misato!" Asuka grita y junto con Rei mientras se acercan a la mujer, ésta se incorpora de nuevo. Y mueve su mano y cabeza en señal de que se encuentra bien, Asuka gira hacia los hombres. "¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SE EST-…" Asuka detiene su ataque verbal, alrededor de Ryo y Gin hay un grupo de cadáveres… de pie.

"Conozcan a nuestros sirvientes, nuestros Ghouls" Agrega Ryo con una sonrisa macabra. Las mujeres al fin notan los colmillos en las mandíbulas de los hombres, la luz de la Luna permite verlos claramente, ciertamente eso las intimida, pero los putrefactos cadáveres erguidos alrededor de ellos fue lo que las hizo retroceder a las tres chicas y juntar sus cuerpos en forma de defensa. "Jejeje… ellos eran antes los malvivientes de esta área"

Gin se pone de pie y camina hacia las chicas, luego se inclina y acerca su rostro al de Misato. "Miren a sus espaldas." Rei gira su mirada lentamente y sus ojos se ensanchan, las otras dos chicas se paralizan, los cadáveres que acababan de ver estaban comenzando a incorporarse y comienzan a acercarse a ellas, las chicas se retroceden tratando de alejarse, pero topan con una pared. Los monstruos las tienen rodeadas. "Si sus amiguitos de NERV llegaran a encontrarnos… jeje, no les serían de mucha ayuda, tendrían bastantes obstáculos antes de poder detenernos." Gin se acerca a Misato y la toma del brazo, está forcejea para alejarse, pero él es muy fuerte; al final Gin la toma de la cintura y la aprieta contra él, una sonrisa perversa al sentir el atractivo cuerpo de la mujer. "Dime Ryo… ¿El jefe solo quiere a los pilotos no?"

"Así es" Contesta Ryo. La sonrisa de Gin se torna aun más perversa.

"¿Hay algún problema si juego con esta lindura?" Gin recorre su mano a apretar con fuerza los glúteos de Misato.

"No del todo" El hombre deja salir un suspiro, camina entre algunos cadáveres, y sale por la ventana corrediza hacia el balcón. "Iré a vigilar el área mientras llega el transporte" El hombre gira su rostro levemente hacia Gin con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Diviértete…"

_THUUMP_

Ryo oye un golpe, como algo pesado que acabara de caer en el balcón, detrás de él. Gira su mirada rápidamente. Un hombre con gabardina está ante él, se encontraba inclinado sobre su rodilla derecha y su rostro escondido bajo su cabello. Ryo siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

"Buenas Noches" Dice mientras se incorpora con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro. Era tan solo un jovencito…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes.

"Se han detenido" Seras está dando instrucciones por su radio-diadema con micrófono y audífono; los hombres y las chicas ya habían entrado al edificio, mientras, ellos se detuvieron aproximadamente a medio kilómetro de distancia del edificio para evitar ser detectados. "Comiencen las movilizaciones, están en el sector 401; quiero un equipo de limpieza y uno de asalto."

"No necesitamos uno de asalto" Interviene Shinji. "Victoria-san… no tenemos armas"

"Yo traje mi Harkonnen en la cajuela" Una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de Shinji.

"Dijiste que no íbamos a traes armas" Comenta Shinji irritado.

"No es verdad" Reniega la chica rubia. "Yo dije que TU no ibas a traer tu espada." Shinji la mira con recelo pero se mantiene callado.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta después de unos momentos de silencio.

"No la ibas a querer dejar en el auto, así que no nos iban a dejar entrar al restaurant" Seras voltea a ver al chico. "Además no es muy discreta como para que la escondas a diferencia del cuchillo que traes ahí". Shinji se pone tenso y mira de reojo a Seras, ésta suelta un carcajada.

"Victoria-san, ¿donde se encuentran en estos momentos?" Seras dejó de reír y observó por unos momentos el edificio. Sus ojos azul claro se tornaron rojos con una mirada tenebrosa, así se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que al fin habló.

"Están en el noveno piso, en el cuarto departamento de izquierda a derecha" Shinji observo el edificio hasta localizar el apartamento que le dijo su compañera.

"Yo me posicionaré unos pisos arriba y entrare por el balcón, trata de llegar a la puerta de ese departamento, cuando lo hagas avísame por la radio, yo comenzaré el ataque y te diré cuando entrar Victoria-san." La mujer analiza el plan por un momento.

"¿Crees que sea adecuada este tipo de entrada?" Pregunta la chica escéptica.

"Lo más probable es que estén en alguna habitación del fondo o en la sala. Estos departamentos tienen una estructura similar al departamento donde vivía con la Mayor Katsuragi; es la entrada, la sala inmediatamente en el ala izquierda y la cocina enfrente de ésta, un pasillo con un baño a la izquierda a medio camino, y tres habitaciones al final del pasillo."

"¿Tres habitaciones? ¿Cómo rayos vamos a saber en cual están?" Shinji medita la última pregunta por unos momentos.

"Tendremos que ver en todas las habitaciones" Seras deja salir un suspiro.

"Rodeen el edificio con discreción" Ordena la rubia por el radio "detengan a cualquier individuo sospechoso que salga de éste, dispérsense si llega la patrulla de NERV" Seras observa el edificio por un momento. "¿Comenzamos?"

Shinji responde presionando el botón para abrir la cajuela y bajándose del auto, la chica imita su acción, rápidamente saca la Harkonnen de la cajuela; éste es un cañón de 30 Mm. Anti-Midian, también utilizado como cañón antitanques para eliminar enemigos en tierra y aire; luego toma su munición; balas con casco de uranio y rondas de balas incendiarias. "Shinji… siento no haberte dejado traer tu espada… ¿quieres alguna arma de las que traigo?" Seras señala algunas armas automáticas de alto calibre.

"Iie, con este cuchillo será suficiente." La chica asiente ante la respuesta del muchacho.

"Ok" _CLANG CLUNG_ Seras pone munición en la Harkonnen. "¡Vamos!" Seras voltea hacia el chico, él ya no estaba ahí, se limita a soltar un suspiro.

La mujer se movía a una velocidad inhumana, además de cargar con tanta facilidad un arma de ese calibre, la chica se infiltró fácilmente sin ser descubierta, Seras comenzó a subir las escaleras, no dio importancia en contar el número de pisos que subía para llegar al apartamento, 'ese' olor lo detectaba ella muy fácilmente, el olor a sangre impregnaba el cálido aire del verano eterno de Tokyo-3; la oscuridad no era obstáculo para ella, ella era un ser nacido para la oscuridad. Al final se detuvo frente a la puerta que radiaba el olor a sangre. _"Ninguno de ellos es humano ya… Ninguno de ellos es humano ya… Ninguno de ellos es humano ya…" _Repitió en su mente, una frase que ha repetido desde aquella noche en que su destino cambio por siempre. Cerró los ojos y habló por el micrófono junto a sus labios. "Ikari… ya estoy en posición."

"_Entendido... espere mi señal" _Respondió el joven piloto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji no escuchó su amiga después de que ésta cargó su bazooca, se dirigió al edificio, dejando un haz de luz por su camino al reflejarse los pálidos rayos de la Luna en su gabardina, al llegar a la base del edificio, saltó al balcón del tercer piso, y así, de balcón en balcón, fue subiendo a la velocidad de un rayo, sus ojos centrados en su objetivo; llegó al nivel de su objetivo pero siguió subiendo, procurando pasar a una distancia prudente para evitar ser descubierto, subió cuatro pisos más en dos saltos, una vez ahí, se colocó en el balcón superior al de donde al parecer se encontraban sus antiguas compañeras.

"_Ikari… ya estoy en posición" _Oyó en el audífono unos segundos después. Shinji cerró los ojos.

"Entendido… espera mi señal" Contestó el joven, luego miró hacia abajo y observó que alguien estaba saliendo por la puerta corrediza de la terraza, entonces saltó.

_THUUMP_.

Cayó con un resonante golpe, el hombre que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalada volteó hacia él. "Buenas Noches" Saluda el joven, entonces observó dentro del departamento a dos chicas tratando de protegerse sentadas contra la pared y a otra estar siendo sujeta de una manera poco agradable por un sujeto, sus ojos se estrecharon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana, escuchó un fuerte golpe, y al igual que Ryo observó la figura incorporarse. Gin miró la escena también, Misato tenía los ojos cerrados y se pregunto por qué aun estaba a salvo. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haber descendido drásticamente, un frío y seco aire envolvió a todos los presentes. La figura desapareció, entonces Ryo salió disparado hacia atrás, la figura misteriosa reapareció de nuevo en el lugar donde tan solo hace unos momentos se encontraba Ryo, éste ahora tiene su rostro bañado en rojo y tirado en los pies de Gin y Misato. El rostro de Gin se tornó molesto y arrojó a Misato contra las otras dos chicas haciéndola gemir levemente de dolor.

"¿¡Quién demonios eres!" Pregunta Gin enfurecido.

"No es necesario responder a esa pregunta" Asuka y Rei lo escucharon contestar, Misato apenas estaba asimilando lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Gin gruñó, su compañero se estaba poniendo de pie, con un gran rastro de sangre escurriendo de su nariz y boca.

"¡Maldito Cabrón!" Ryo le lanzó golpe directo a la cara, pero el chico esquivó el golpe moviendo no solo su cara, sino moviendo todo su cuerpo a un lado en el último instante. Ryo cruzó su mirada asombrada y molesta con la del chico en el instante en el que él recuperaba el equilibrio y el chico lo esquivaba, entonces el joven se deslizó detrás de él como un rayo, Ryo solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y su rostro se impactó contra el cristal de la puerta corrediza del balcón.

Gin y las chicas miraban inmóviles el veloz combate, Gin no pudo evitar retroceder un paso. Gin giró su cabeza hacia los ghouls detrás de él. "¡Ghouls! ¡MATENLO!" Los ghouls eran criaturas lentas.

"Ahora, Victoria-san" Susurró el chico. Y una fuerte explosión estremeció el apartamento, los Ghouls detuvieron su ataque, al voltear hacia el lugar de donde vino la explosión, una puerta se estrelló contra dos ellos; degollando a uno, y despedazando el torso y cráneo de otro. Los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, no sin antes bañar en sangre los cuerpos de los demás Ghouls, Gin y de las mujeres aterradas. Entonces, una figura femenina se distinguió gracias a la luz de la Luna entre el humo de la explosión, un par de ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad como dos faros de fuego, una gran arma en sus manos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji sonrió ante la entrada de Seras, toda acción se detuvo por unos segundos. Los Ghouls miraban con sus desfigurados rostros hacia donde estaba Seras, el rostro de Gin era una mezcla de furia y desconcierto, Asuka y Misato estaban aterradas, Rei... era difícil de decir. Gin hizo el primer movimiento.

"¡Ghouls maten a esa perra!" Los Ghouls se abalanzaron contra Seras. Luego Gin volteó hacia Shinji, manteniendo su mirada furiosa con la del chico por un segundo y luego sonriendo sádicamente. "Este idiota es mío". Gin tomó un tubo tirado en el suelo junto a él con su mano izquierda y rápidamente se lanzó contra Shinji con el tubo sobre su cabeza. Gin falló el golpe estrellando el tubo contra el suelo, Shinji había esquivado de nuevo el golpe moviéndose hacia la izquierda del vampiro; pero Shinji se sorprendió al ver que su oponente leyó su movimiento y éste clavó su pie derecho en el suelo para tomar impulso, luego giró su brazo izquierdo con el tubo para golpearlo.

_CLANK_

Shinji logró detener el golpe con su cuchillo, el cual desenfundó en una fracción de segundo, hubo un forcejeo y ambos giraron, ahora Gin estaba dando la espalda al balcón, Shinji desapareció, sólo el destello de la luz de la Luna reflejada en su cuchillo como rastro de sus movimientos y reapareciendo unos metros atrás, Shinji observó con tranquilidad al vampiro. Gin se enfureció y lanzó a Shinji un ataque igual al de hace unos momentos, el joven desapareció de frente a él y solo pudo ver el destello plateado pasar a su lado.

_SLASH_

Un intenso dolor. "¡Ghhaaaaggg! ¡MI MANO! ¡Ughh!" Gin estaba arrodillado apretando su muñeca sangrante. Shinji en vez de sólo esquivar el golpe de Gin, aprovechó el impulso de éste y saltó en contra de la dirección de Gin, su cuchillo rebanando a lo ancho de su muñeca. La mano de Gin, aun sujetando el tubo, calló a los pies de Misato, ésta encogió sus piernas horrorizada.

"Ustedes tres… fuera de aquí, pueden salir lastimadas" Ordenó Shinji con su voz baja y ronca, su presencia emanando una extraña aura de muerte. Las chicas observaban su silueta por unos instantes, Shinji le estaba dando la espalda a la Luna, por lo que su rostro permaneció oculto. "¡Ahora!" Misato se incorporó y tomó a Asuka y a Rei a cada una del brazo.

"Yo las llevo" Se escuchó una voz femenina desde las sombras del apartamento. Seras ya había terminado. "Unos simples ghouls no dan mucha pelea." Intercambió una mirada rápida con el joven piloto "¿Te quedas con esos dos?" Cuestionó la chica rubia a Shinji.

"Sácalas de aquí, en un momento te alcanzo" Seras asintió y giró su mirada hacia las chicas que permanecieron en silencio durante el intercambio.

"Síganme" Ordenó Seras girando y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

"H-hai…" Respondieron las tres al unísono, Misato se detuvo un momento y giró su mirada hacia el chico.

"Arigato" Susurró, tratando de distinguir el rostro del chico entre las sombras.

"No hay problema" Respondió Shinji a su antigua guardiana. Misato fue jalada del brazo por una molesta Asuka, quien solo dio una mirada rápida hacia él.

"Vamos Baka, no hay tiempo que perder…" Ordenó Asuka, en un momento las cuatro chicas salieron del departamento. Shinji giró media vuelta, encarando a dos muy dañados vampiros, Ryo recargado contra el marco de la puerta corrediza, su rostro aun más ensangrentado, y sus ropas rotas y con cortaduras a causa del vidrio; Gin se incorporó a medias y aun apretaba con fuerza su muñeca izquierda, sus ropas también teñidas en rojo, sus ojos llenos de ira.

"¿Quién los envió?" Cuestiona Shinji tranquilamente después de mantener la mirada con los dos vampiros. Gin se lanzó contra Shinji en un ataque de rabia, hubo un destello que pareció pasar a lo ancho del cuello de éste. _SLASH_. Shinji tenía el cuchillo en su mano derecha, su brazo derecho extendido en forma horizontal sobre su pecho y apuntando hacia la izquierda, el filo de su cuchillo cubierto de color rojo brillante.

Ryo observó a Gin detener su ataque, vio a su compañero permanecer inmóvil por unos instantes.

_BUMP_

Gin se colapsó, su cabeza al golpear el suelo rebotó y rodó lejos del cuerpo inerte. Había sido degollado. Shinji se pone de pie de nuevo y mira a Ryo. "¿Tu me darás respuestas?" Sonó más cómo una orden que cómo una pregunta.

_FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP_

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento entra por la ventana, Shinji instintivamente protege sus ojos con su brazo. Hay un estruendoso ruido y un fuerte viento, pero al mismo tiempo no hay nada. Shinji observa como en el rostro de Ryo se dibuja una sonrisa siniestra, éste rápidamente corre al barandal del balcón. Algo se materializa en el aire, un helicóptero militar aparece de la nada; el vampiro salta hacia la puerta del helicóptero y sube en esté.

Shinji permanece inmóvil mientras el vehículo enciende un gran reflector. Dos metrallas salen de comparticiones laterales del helicóptero. Los ojos de Shinji se ensanchan. Rápidamente gira y corre hacia el pasillo que le lleva fuera del apartamento. Una vez fuera, corre a velocidad inhumana, haciendo piruetas y saltos en las paredes y techo de los pasillos, seguido por los estruendos de las balas al impactarse contra las paredes y el suelo justo detrás de él, el helicóptero lo venía siguiendo… Shinji finalmente llega a las escaleras pero…

_BUUUMP_

En el momento que su mano sujeta el barandal para saltar al piso inferior hay una explosión, Shinji sacude la cabeza y suspira mientras observa el helicóptero comenzar a desplomarse envuelto en llamas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seras despedazó sin problema alguno a los Ghouls. _"Estaban pensando demasiado bajo de mí… mandarme Ghouls como rivales… Je"_ Pensaba Seras mientras aplastaba el cráneo de uno de los Ghouls, en su rostro había una sonrisa perversa y sus ojos se tornaron de rojo brillante. El grito de dolor de alguien dentro del departamento la hizo salir de su trance Berserker. Seras se acercó a las chicas mientras estas se incorporaban y observaban el intercambio entre el joven y los vampiros.

"Yo las llevo" Shinji giró hacia ella al escuchar su voz y la cuestionó con la mirada "Unos simples Ghouls no dan mucha pelea" Seras paseó su mirada por el apartamento, encontrado a dos ensangrentados vampiros, estos los miraban con una mezcla de odio, dolor y fiereza. "¿Te quedas con esos dos?" Le preguntó a su compañero, este asintió brevemente.

"Sácalas de aquí, en un momento te alcanzo" Seras asintió, sostuvo miradas con las tres rehenes, y luego giró rápidamente comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta "Síganme"

"H-hai…" Respondieron al unísono las tres chicas a la orden de ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de una de las chicas detenerse y giró nuevamente hacia atrás.

"Arigato" Vio a la mujer mayor dirigirse hacia Shinji.

"No hay problema" Respondió el chico con su voz baja, Seras no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Vamos Baka, no hay tiempo que perder…" Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras jalaba del brazo a Misato. Seras sonrió un poco más, recordando lo que Shinji le había platicado sobre sus compañeras.

"¡Vamos síganme!" Ordenó Seras de nuevo. Finalmente salieron del apartamento. Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, Misato detrás de ella, y las otras dos chicas detrás de Misato.

"¡Un poco más despacio!" Escuchó gritar a la pelirroja, ya estaban bajando las escaleras "¡No es como que podemos ver bien mientras corremos en la noche!"

"¡No hay tiempo!" Seras giró su mirada brevemente hacia la chica "¿Acaso ya te cansaste?" Agregó con un toque de burla y sarcasmo.

"Mphh…" La alemana no iba a dejar que retaran así su orgullo, así que comenzó a correr más rápido mientas bajaba. Las otras dos chicas hicieron lo mismo, Misato miraba sorprendida y extrañada como la mujer corría con tremenda arma en su espalda. Después de unos instantes, al llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso, Seras comenzó a escuchar algo.

_FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP_

Las cuatro chicas salieron del edificio, se encontraron con una fuerte ráfaga de aire que descendía desde lo alto, voltearon por reflejo hacia arriba pero no había nada. Los ojos de Seras se estrecharon y se tornaron rojos nuevamente. Misato lo notó y no pudo evitar retroceder.

"¿Q-que eres tú?" Preguntó, mientras tomaba a las otras dos chicas del brazo y las ponía tras ella, protegiéndolas, Seras giró hacia ellas, sus ojos brillando en lo oscuro de la noche. "¡¿Quienes son ustedes?"

Asuka empuño sus manos al ver los ojos de la mujer. Rei permaneció en silencio. "¿Qué quieren de nosotros?" Cuestionó con fiereza y dejando salir un gruñido.

"No hay tiempo para respuestas" Contestó la vampiresa y volteó hacia arriba. Las otras chicas la imitaron, todas se sorprendieron al ver como un helicóptero se materializaba de la nada. "Mierda…" Gruño Seras.

Su mirada le permitió ver a Ryo saltar dentro del helicóptero, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ráfagas de fuego comenzaron a salir del helicóptero. "¡Oh por Dios!" Seras bajó su arma de su espalda y sacó munición de su mochila rápidamente, buscando una bala incendiaria y cargó su arma. A través de la mira observó como el helicóptero disparaba a lo largo del pasillo, finalmente tiró del gatillo.

_FIZZZ_

El misil salió disparado del arma.

_BUUUMP_

El helicóptero se encendió en llamas cuando el misil se impactó contra su parte inferior.

"¡Entren al edificio!" Gritó Seras; Misato, Asuka y Rei no titubearon, y entraron rápidamente al edificio, Seras detrás de ellas. Se protegieron detrás de una de las paredes. El helicóptero se desplomó en una lluvia de fuego, pedazos de metal estrellándose por todas partes. Las chicas se cubrían los oídos, protegiéndose del estruendo causado por el helicóptero al colapsarse y los rechinidos del metal con el cemento. Unos momentos después todo estaba de nuevo en silencio, Seras salió del edificio, encontrándose con pedazos aun encendidos y una cortina de humo negro. Seras volteó rápidamente hacia arriba.

"¿Qué pasará con tu compañero?" Escuchó a Misato preguntarle mientras ésta yacía recargada contra el marco de la puerta de entrada. El simple hecho de que Seras les dijera que se metieran al edificio para protegerse de la explosión hizo brotar una pequeña confianza en ella.

"Los agentes de NERV deben de venir en camino" Seras sostuvo su mirada con la de Misato e ignorando la pregunta de ésta, "A partir de ahora están por su propia cuenta" La vampiresa corrió rápidamente hacia dentro del edificio, pasando al lado de Misato y las otras dos adolescentes como un rayo. Después de subir unos cuantos pisos encontró al chico recargado contra la pared del descanso de las escaleras.

"Creo que ya no vamos a poder interrogar a ningún vampiro Victoria-san" Dijo el chico sonriendo al ver la expresión molesta en la cara de Seras.

"Perdóname…" Respondió con sarcasmo. "Pensé que primero me agradecerías por salvar tu vida" Agregó girando sus ojos. Shinji se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Arigato Victoria-san" La rubia le respondió con una sonrisa.

"De nada Shinji-kun…" Su mirada se tornó seria. "Ellas ya están a salvo, y me imagino que NERV ya viene en camino" Agregó después de un breve silencio, Shinji asintió. "Será mejor que nos vallamos para evitar más alborotos" La pareja se acercó al barandal del pasillo y saltaron, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno este fue el primer ****capítulo espero que les haya gustado, me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo. Y lo que respecta a la introducción de los personajes faltantes será en los capítulos siguientes.**

**También sé que quedaron muchas cosas al aire y sin explicar, pero según se desarrolle la historia, estas se irán explicando.**

**No sé todavía cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero calculo que serán entre 10 y 13.**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Peacemaker.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y por favor R & R. xD**


	2. Peacemaker

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No poseo Evangelion, Hellsing, Full Metal Panic! ni Rurouni Kenshin... Algún día, algún día… hehehe**

**Bueno, ciertamente no fueron dos semanas, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. xD**

**En este capítulo hago la introducción de algunos de los demás personajes que hacían falta hahahaha Yep, aun van a faltar varios más, pero lo único que les puedo pedir es paciencia y que sigan leyendo. xD Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Por Favor: Read & Review! **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_You've got the wings of a fallen angel  
You offer peace if they praise your name  
You live your life taking everything you can get  
Look down, time to fly!_

Life on the streets, you gamble with your own life  
Only two things: you live or you die  
Looking for fight, punishing guilty ones  
You're playing Judge Dredd all the time

You've got your fingers burning  
How long your gun is turning?  
You make them pray and then you calmly blow them away  
Taking rebels to the street, no matter who you're gonna meet  
'cause everybody knows that he is..

_Always trying to make things right  
Sometimes problems just multiply  
His peacemaker will see no crime  
Bad guys win though it won't seem right"_

Canción: Peacemaker

Grupo: Sonata Arctica

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokio-3 – 12: 05

"Fue una buena noche ¿no Shinji-kun?" Pregunta Seras alegremente. Notaba a Shinji bastante serio después de que subieron al auto y trataba de animarlo. Pero Shinji parecía ir perdido en sus pensamientos. Seras lo observa por unos segundos esperando una respuesta, pero devuelve su vista al frente mientras maneja, su mirada se torna seria también. "Lo comprendo, se que te preocupa, hay que informar a los cuarteles de éste suceso y creo que debemos, debes contactar con NERV lo antes posible…"

"Lo sé…" Responde Shinji. "Es solo que en verdad no esperaba un ataque directo, al menos no tan pronto."

"Creo que por mi culpa no pudimos recopilar información, ¿verdad?" Dice Seras manteniendo la mirada al frente, pero bajándola un poco avergonzada.

"No te preocupe Victoria-san…" Dice Shinji mientras voltea a ver a Seras con una leve sonrisa. "Al contrario, te doy las gracias, no sé como hubiera escapado de ese helicóptero si no hubiera sido por ti, además si hubiera intentado escapar, ustedes también habrían sido heridas"

Un largo silencio envuelve a los tripulantes del vehiculo.

"Fuera de eso... fue agradable apalear a Sección 2" Comenta Shinji con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Creo que fue un error el utilizar la tarjeta de NERV para conseguir buenos asientos en el restaurante."

"Fue un error en parte…" Responde Seras seriamente. "Si no hubiéramos estado ahí, no hubiéramos podido rescatar tan fácilmente a tus amigas, además la eficiencia con la que actuaron esos vampiros me dice que Hellsing no es el único que tiene agentes infiltrados en NERV"

"Cierto…Kaji-san debe tener mucho trabajo ahora mismo"

"Hahaha cierto… sabes, probablemente las unidades ya informaron a Integra-sama, aun así debemos comunicarnos con ella en cuanto lleguemos" Responde Seras riendo al principio y luego con algo de seriedad.

"Si, después me comunicaré con nuestros agentes para saber como se encuentran Misato-san, Asuka y Ayanami" Dice Shinji algo pensativo.

"Y dime Shinji…" Seras tenía una sonrisa colmilluda… ¿que menos se puede esperar de un vampiro?

"¿Qué pasa Victoria-san?" Le pregunta Shinji a su amiga.

"¿Cuál de esas chicas es la que te gusta?" Pregunta volteando a ver a Shinji y conteniendo la risa.

"¿¡Q-Q-Que cosas dices Victoria-san!" Responde Shinji sonrojado y algo agitado.

"Oooo…vaaamos… ¿acaso no confías en mi?" Le pregunta Seras sonriendo, conteniendo la risa y mirándolo con ojos tiernos y llorosos. "Mmm… acaso será esta chica… ¿Misato?"

"¡Misato casi me dobla la edad!" Reniega Shinji mas colorado.

"Entonces es la chica de cabello azul" Interviene Seras con la misma sonrisa. Shinji sólo sacude la cabeza en negativa. "Entonces debe ser la pelirroja... mmm como se llama... ah sí, Asuka" Shinji se pone mas rojo.

"¿Estas loca? ¡Esa mujer me maltrata, me grita, me llama pervertido por cualquier cosa, no me sorprendería que me odiara!" Responde Shinji rápidamente. Seras sólo suelta una carcajada.

"Que interesante… y aun así te gusta… debes de tener algo de masoquista hahahahha" Se burla Seras y comienza a reírse a pesar de los reniegos de Shinji.

"Por cierto Victoria-san… ¿ya viste tu ropa?" Pregunta el chico con malicia y esperando cambiar le tema de conversación. Seras voltea a ver su vestido.

"¡OHHH! ¡Por Dios! ¡Olvide que traía puesta esta ropa, es que mi uniforme se siente igual! ¡Estas manchas ya no se quitan, además esta roto! ¡BUAAAAA!" Llora dramáticamente. Shinji solo ríe entre dientes.

Unos pocos minutos después llegan a su casa en el Centro de Tokio-3.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Profundidades de la Corriente Kuro Shivo

Un submarino se mueve lentamente con las corrientes bajo el mar, la apariencia de este submarino es diferente a los regulares, su forma aparenta la de una ballena, una ballena hecha de puro metal. Una avanzada tecnología es la que reside dentro de éste, y siendo éste mismo el resultado de esa tecnología.

"Capitán Testarossa" La puerta corrediza se abre y entra un hombre de edad avanzada, de facciones duras, y con una presencia imponente. Lleva puesta una gorra militar con las palabras HMS Turbulent escritos, su mirada fija en la silla frente a él, la cual en ese momento se encuentra dándole la espalda, la silla gira y revela a una atractiva joven de unos 16 años de edad, de largo cabello plateado y ojos marrones, la chica lo mira por unos momentos mientras enreda sus delicados dedos en su coleta, como un tic, ella es la Capitán del Tuatha de Danann.

El hombre se acerca y la saluda militarmente, luego gira un poco y saluda a al hombre parado junto a ella, también un hombre de edad avanzada, de rasgos más amables, su rostro con una barba y bigote blanco, su cabello, blanco y largo, tomado en una coleta en su nuca. El hombre responde de igual manera con un saludo.

"Hemos recibido un informe alarmante, acerca de la región de Chukotka en Rusia" La joven asiente pidiéndole que prosiga. "La información se encuentra en proceso de confirmación y posteriormente será enviada a esta unidad. Sin embargo, basándonos en la información hasta ahora obtenida, todo apunta a Amalgam" La mirada de la joven se torna seria.

"¿Que le hace pensar eso Comandante Mardukas?" Cuestiona el otro hombre, su carácter inmutable.

"Los informes al principio trataban de gente siendo tomada como rehén por un grupo rebelde de la región, sin embargo, el equipo de reconocimiento confirmó la presencia de AS, helicópteros usando el sistema ECS y… Arm Slaves tipo Venom"

"Comandante Mardukas, Liuteniente Comandante Kalinin, esperen recibir confirmación de los cuarteles generales, avisen a las miembros del SRT que se mantengan alerta" Ordenan la joven a los hombres. "Si enfrentaremos AS Tipo Venom, entonces necesitaremos del Sargento Sagara y del Arbalest"

"¡Si Señora!" Los hombres saludan, y se retiran. La chica gira su silla y encara de nuevo hacia el frente del submarino, observando a través del vidrio que muestra la vida marina, su rostro pensativo por unos momentos, luego se torna algo alegre y se sonroja. "_Sagara-san_".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tokyo-03. 0000 Horas

La ventana del departamento esta cubierta por una cortina de tela, la luz permite ver figuras borrosas de las personas que se encuentran dentro. Una sombra femenina, de cabello largo retrocede escudándose con sus brazos, otra figura aparece y la atrapa por la espalda, y otra se abalanza sobre ella.

BOOM

El interior del apartamento se llena de humo, se escuchan los tosidos de las personas que se encontraban dentro.

"¡No te preocupes Chidori!" Se escucha la voz de un joven que entra apresurado, toma a una chica y la sube sobre sus hombros como a un costal de papas, se abre paso a través del humo que invade el apartamento y sale de éste.

"So-Sous…! COFF COFF COFF" La chica tose agitadamente debido al humo en sus pulmones y forcejea en los hombros del chico para liberarse. Una vez fuera del apartamento, el joven la aleja de la puerta y la sienta en el suelo.

"¡No hables Chidori, respiraste mucho humo!" El joven mete su mano derecha debajo de la camiseta deportiva que trae puesta, busca por su espalda y saca una pistola. "Yo me encargaré de las personas que están dentro" Dice con voz tranquila pero fuerte.

WAAAAAK

Todo se vuelve negro para el joven armado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y el chico abrió sus ojos lentamente, encandilado por la luz del foco de techo sobre él, distingue dos figuras borrosas inclinadas sobre él, observándolo, cerró sus ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, sus ojos finalmente se ajustaron a la luminosidad.

"¿Estas bien Sagara-kun?" Escucha una voz femenina algo infantil. Era su compañera Kyoko Tokiwa, lo único que Sousuke esperaba que no pasara era...

FLASH

Sousuke vuelve a caer contra el piso restregándose los ojos.

"¡Kyoko! ¿No vez que se acaba de desmayar? Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que le de un ataque de epilepsia aquí mismo, y luego golpee a los paramédicos" Se escucha una voz no muy contenta a lo lejos.

"Lo siento Kana-chan" Responde Tokiwa sonriendo mientras guarda su cámara fotográfica.

"¿Pero se puede saber que fue todo ese alboroto Sagara-san?" Pregunta la otra chica presente, una voz tranquila y dulce. Era Ren Mikihara, la hija de un líder de Yakuzas.

Sousuke se frota los ojos, se incorpora de nuevo y observa a alrededor del apartamento, ve a Kaname Chidori sentada en uno de los sillones con sus piernas y brazos cruzados, echándole una mirada que podría desarmar al Arbalest, y además, el poderoso abanico de papel descansando sobre el sofá a un lado de ella. Sousuke tragó saliva.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Kaname mirándolo fijamente. Sousuke sabía que debe contestar algo aceptable o Kaname lo sacaría volando por la ventana de su apartamento, el cual no estaba en la planta baja. Sousuke se pone de pie, junta sus piernas, cruzas sus manos detrás de su espalda, su mirada hacia enfrente, en postura militar.

/Flashback/

2340 Horas

Sousuke se encontraba haciendo su rutina de ejercicio nocturna, estaba apunto de terminar, solo faltaban 40 abdominales y 40 lagartijas, hacía ejercicio mientras veía las ultimas noticias en televisión, su cuarto solamente tenía su cama, en la cual dormía debajo de ella, su cocineta con unos cuantos utensilios y una mesa con su laptop. A un lado se encuentra el televisor y su equipo de radio frecuencia para comunicarse con el Tuatha de Danann.

El joven escuchaba las noticias acerca de un misterioso suceso en las afueras de Tokyo-3. El joven siguió con sus ejercicios y al terminar se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una barra de comida deshidratada de la alacena, la comió vorazmente debido al hambre causado por el ejercicio, y después entró a la regadera a darse un baño. Unos minutos después sacó una libreta de uno de los cajones del mueble donde se encontraba el radio y comenzó a escribir su repote del día. Puso el lápiz sobre el papel y se detuvo, se levantó un momento, solo por curiosidad, a observar por la ventana, y asegurarse de que todo se encontrara bien en el apartamento de Kaname, fue ahí donde lo vio, un grupo de sombras a través de las cortinas, corriendo por el apartamento.

Sousuke tomó unas granadas de humo que se encontraban en un compartimiento secreto en el buró en el que estaba su televisión y corrió fuera del apartamento.

/Fin de Flashback/

"¿Qué hacías viendo por la ventana de Kana-chan a esas horas?" Pregunta Kyoko con una sonrisa pícara.

"Uh…" Sousuke traga más saliva.

"Es un pervertido…" Responde Kaname secamente, pero tratando de encubrirlo.

"No soy un pervertido" Responde Sousuke. "Soy un especialista" Replica con orgullo.

WAAAAK

"¡Ouch!" Respuesta equivocada. Sousuke estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de la chica, Kaname se encontraba varios metros de distancia frente a él y sin verlo venir recibió otro golpe en la cabeza. FLASH. Kyoko tomó otra foto.

"Ha sido un malentendido Sagara-san" Interrumpe Ren "Chidori-san nos invitó a su apartamento a dormir"

"Así es Sagara-kun, probablemente lo que viste fue cuando tomamos a Ren en un asalto de cosquillas" Dice Kyoto sonriendo. "Es bastante escurridiza"

Sousuke los observa por unos momentos. "Comprendo" Responde pensativamente. "Debería quedarme para mantener vigilancia, es peligroso que estén solas en un apartamento, ha habido varios reportes de atacantes en áreas cercanas… por favor ignoren mi presencia y continúen" Dice Sousuke tranquilamente y con voz crítica mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la sala con sus brazos cruzados. Una vena salta en la frente de Kaname. Hay un intercambio de miradas entre los dos.

Al siguiente momento Kaname está arrastrando a Sousuke del cuello de su playera hacia fuera del apartamento. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto es una pijamada y no están permitidos hombres!" ¡BLAAM!

La puerta se cierra detrás de Sousuke. "¡Hasta pronto Sargento paranoico!" Sousuke deja salir un suspiro.

BLIP

Su radio suena. _"Eres un idiota"_ Escucha Sousuke a través del radio la voz robótica de Wraith.

"Mejor me voy a descansar" suspira Sousuke. "Te lo encargo Wraith" Envía un mensaje Sousuke por su radio sin obtener respuesta alguna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algunos minutos antes, después del incidente Gin/Ryo

Misato, Asuka y Rei se encontraban junto a la entrada del edificio, observando en silencio el brillo de las llamas, meditando todo los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos atrás. Estaban aturdidas, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba o el porqué había pasado. ¿Vampiros? ¿Zombis? Todo eso debió haber sido un chiste, una terrible y enferma broma jugada por alguien, esas cosas no existían. Pero había demasiada muerte y fuego alrededor de ellas como para que todo haya sido una broma muy elaborada.

Misato divisó muchas luces de automóviles que se acercaban hacia el edificio donde se encontraban. _"Debe ser Kaji y su inútil Sección 2"_ Pensó con rabia, aunque también se sentía aliviada al mismo tiempo.

Asuka por su parte estaba molesta, como era posible que a ellos, los pilotos de NERV, después de tener tanta vigilancia y seguridad, hayan podido ser secuestrados y tomados como rehenes de esa forma tan sencilla. En ese momento se sentía enferma, no solo debía enfrentarse a los Ángeles, sino que ahora también debía cuidarse de un montón de lunáticos.

Rei se encontraba tranquila, sabia que ya estaban seguras, también divisó a los agentes de NERV, sin embargo se encontraba algo confundida, el chico y la chica le intrigaban. Lo único que Rei esperaba era poder leer algún reporte de Sección 2 donde se encontrara tal información.

Los autos se detuvieron, y los agentes bajaron de inmediato, al ver las llamas de lo que había sido un helicóptero se apresuraron aun más en entrar al edificio. Kaji iba a la cabeza del grupo de agentes, logró divisar 3 figuras muy cerca de donde se encontraban las llamas del helicóptero, se tranquilizó al ver que las chicas se acercaban tranquilamente hacia su dirección, Kaji sonrió.

Misato se encontró de frente con Kaji, seguida por Asuka y Rei, los agentes entraron rápidamente al edificio para realizar una investigación del lugar. La mirada de Misato se tornó furiosa. Kaji le sonrió tratando de disipar el enojo de Misato, pero ésta se inmutó.

"¿Qué explicación tiene para todo esto Capitán de Sección 2?" Cuestionó Misato en su tono de trabajo como oficial de NERV. Kaji inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto. Guardó silencio por unos minutos.

"Primero díganme como se encuentran" Dijo mientras observaban a las tres chicas buscando algún tipo de herida en ellas. "¿No están heridas? ¿Se sienten bien?" Asuka y Rei solamente asintieron, mientras observaban con distracción sus alrededores.

"Así es Capitán, y no gracias a usted" Responde nuevamente Misato. "¿Ahora me podría explicar que fue lo que pasó?" Kaji dejó salir un breve suspiro.

"Después de que ustedes subieron al auto, mis agentes descubrieron dos cadáveres, eran de los agentes cuyos lugares fueron usurpados por las personas que las tomaron como rehenes" Responde Kaji pasando su mano derecha por su cabello, se sentía bastante frustrado, 2 fallas en una misma noche, seguro que los comandantes de NERV iban a tener muchas cosas que decirle y reprocharle, solo esperaba no perder su trabajo. "Misato… ¿Cómo escaparon?"

Misato dejo salir un gran suspiro también antes de responder. "Fuimos rescatadas" Responde solamente.

Kaji la observa por unos instantes esperando algo más de información, al no ver nada, él continúa. "¿Rescatadas por quien y de quien? Misato necesitaremos un largo informe de esto"

Misato puso su mano sobre su frente, le costaba trabajo recolectar sus ideas, aun estaba algo confundida, además como respondía a eso. Finalmente respondió. "No se si me lo creerías si te dijera de quienes nos rescataron, y tampoco se quienes nos rescataron, eran un chico y una chica"

"_Un chico y una chica"_ Pensó Kaji, algo hizo clic. Pero eso lo dejó para después. "¿De quienes fueron rescatadas Misato?"

"De Vampiros y Ghouls" Responde Misato, Kaji la observa incrédulo. "¿Lo ves? Te dije que no me creerías"

"Es verdad" Interrumpe Asuka. "Yo también lo vi, y ella también" Dice Asuka señalando a Rei.

"Eso parecía agente Ryouji" Responde Rei cuando Kaji la mira.

Kaji solo observa hacia el helicóptero en llamas y se queda pensativo. "Esta vez yo las escoltare a sus hogares y esperaré el reporte de los agentes"

"¿¡Acaso no nos crees!" Pregunta Asuka molesta hacia Kaji.

"No es eso Asuka, es solo que…" Kaji se queda callado un momento.

"¿Es solo que…?" Interviene Misato.

"… no puedo entregar un reporte donde diga eso" Responde Kaji apenado. "En verdad lo siento, pero es mi trabajo" Las chicas lo observan por unos momentos. "Por favor síganme, las escoltaré a sus casas y dejaré a mis mejores agentes haciendo vigilancia" Kaji comienza a caminar con las chicas siguiéndolo de cerca hasta que llegan al vehiculo de NERV, Kaji abre las puertas del auto ofreciéndole a las chicas que entren, Asuka y Rei giran su cabeza a observar el edificio unos momentos más antes de subirse al auto. Kaji cierra la puerta e igualmente observa el edificio antes de subirse y partir hacia el conjunto de apartamentos. El viaje fue silencioso y tranquilo, no hubo intercambio de palabras. Kaji se dio cuenta de que las chicas aun venían alteradas y asustadas, lo mejor seria dejarlas descansar y que se tranquilizaran para el día siguiente comenzar a interrogarlas. Una vez que llegaron a los apartamentos Kaji las acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Asuka, Rei, por favor adelántense, necesito hablar con Misato un momento a solas" Asuka le lanzó cuchillos con la mirada a Misato. Misato se detuvo esperando hablar a Kaji. "Haha creo que Asuka está algo alterada, ni siquiera se despidió" Misato sólo lo miraba silenciosamente.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Misato. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Misato, quería saber como eran las personas que los rescataron, ¿recuerdas algo?"

"No es momento para eso Kaji, estoy cansada, mañana se que habrá un infierno de reportes e interrogatorios, quiero irme a la cama."

"Solo responde eso por favor Misato" Misato se percató de la seriedad en la mirada y voz de Kaji. Misato cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar.

"La chica, tenía el cabello corto, rubio, mas o menos de mi estatura, ella fue quien nos sacó del edificio, su compañero, a él no lo alcancé a ver, todo fue muy rápido y estaba muy oscuro, lo siento"

"Misato… la chica que estaba con Shinji en el restaurante era rubia con de cabello corto y traía una falda corta y guantes largos" Misato lo mira paralizada.

"La chica que nos ayudó vestía igual" Responde Misato sorprendida.

"Ikari-kun vestía una gabardina" Agrega Kaji.

Misato lo observa por unos momentos y piensa. _"¡El chico también traía una gabardina!" _ "¿Crees que Shinji fue quien…?" Pregunta esperanzada.

"No lo sé, solo estoy basándome en la información que tengo" Interrumpe Kaji a Misato, quien aun se encuentra en shock. "Pero espero saberlo pronto"

"No puedo creer que Shinji-kun nos haya rescatado" Susurra Misato emocionada. "Debiste verlo Kaji, sus movimientos, fue… ¡fue increíble Kaji!"

"Misato, aun no sabemos si era Ikari-kun…" Interrumpe Kaji. "Tranquilízate…" Misato le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos. "Solo lo hago para evitarte desilusiones"

"Que me digas eso me desilusiona" Responde Misato secamente. Luego da un suspiro. "Pero bueno, me iré a dormir, buenas noches" Dice mientras se da la vuelta y pone la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Kaji la toma del brazo.

"¿No hay beso de buenas noches?" Pregunta Kaji sonriente.

"Después de esta noche, ¿aun me pides un beso? Tienes suerte de que no estés cayendo del barandal del edificio" Responde Misato sin darse la vuelta. Kaji la mira con una sonrisa triste pero no dice nada, solamente le suelta el brazo y Misato entra al apartamento.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Misato recarga su cuerpo contra la puerta, exhausta, y se desliza en la puerta hasta quedar sentada. _"¿En verdad habrá sido Shinji?"_ Piensa Misato mientras un fantasma de sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Cierra sus ojos tratando de recordar al muchacho que las salvó, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para saber. Después de unos minutos abre sus ojos, solo para encarar a Rei y Asuka que la miran fijamente unos metros frente a ella.

"Mayor Katsuragi…" Dice Rei pero es interrumpida por Misato.

"Misato, por favor Ayanami, llámame Misato"

"Disculpe, Misato-san" Corrige Rei aun tratando de acostumbrarse, "me gustaría saber donde voy a dormir" Pregunta.

"En la habitación de Shinji-kun es la del fondo del pasillo a la izquierda" Responde Misato.

"Gracias, procederé a descansar, buenas noches Misato-san, Sohryu" Dice silenciosamente Rei mientras hace una reverencia, luego da la vuelta y camina hacia la habitación.

"¿En verdad va a dormir ahí?" Pregunta Asuka con disgusto.

"Asuka… no quiero discutir, no es como si en verdad te importara, así que ya deja el tema" Dice Misato mientras se incorpora, Asuka le da una mirada que pudo matar a un caballo pero Misato la ignora. Misato camina hacia su cuarto y Asuka se queda parada en el mismo lugar.

"No crees realmente que fue Shinji quien nos sacó de ahí ¿verdad?" Pregunta Asuka, Misato se detiene un momento antes de responder, Pen-Pen se acera a ella y Misato sonríe mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza al inteligente pingüino de agua tibia, este solo revolotea sus alas y luego vuelve a su refrigerador.

"No es de buena educación espiar las conversaciones de los adultos Asuka" Asuka solo gira sus ojos irritada. "Pero creo que sí pudo haber sido Shinji, me gustaría pensarlo"

"Shinji es un inútil y un cobarde, jamás podría hacer algo como lo que paso ahí dentro" Responde Asuka, Misato se sorprende, ya que a pesar del comentario, le hacia falta veneno a esas palabras, pero solo sacude la cabeza y camina hacia su habitación, dejando a Asuka sola en la sala del apartamento.

Después de unos instantes Asuka se va a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama, da vueltas un rato en la cama mientras recuerda las imágenes perturbadoras de la noche. Finalmente se recuesta boca arriba y su mirada se pierde en la oscuridad del techo de su habitación. Trata de recordar al joven pero todo era demasiado oscuro, pero pudo jurar que por un instante los rayos de luna iluminaron su rostro, y lo vio, vio un color azul cobalto en los ojos del joven. Asuka sacude su cabeza negando las imágenes de su mente. _"Claro que no…"_ Piensa mientras se arropa con su sábana y cae rendida de sueño.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Shinji, Rei se quita su ropa y queda solo cubierta por sus pantis y su sostén. Observa cuidadosamente todas las cosas de la habitación, las cuales no son muchas, algunos cuadernos en el escritorio, y un Chelo recargado en la pared junto a la cama. Rei se recuesta en la cama y cubre su cuerpo con la sábana, poco a poco sus ojos se cierran. "Gracias…" Dice antes de quedarse dormida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa.

Un joven de cabellera larga y plateada está sentado en un gran sofá frente a una chimenea. La construcción de la residencia tiene toques barrocos, además alrededor de toda la sala de donde se encuentra el joven esta rodeada por libreros repletos y cabezas disecadas de animales. Un castillo se le puede llamar a dicha residencia.

El joven esta sentado viendo la televisión, un vaso de whiskey con agua mineral en el buró junto a su sofá, y el control remoto en su mano derecha, deja salir un suspiro, después de todo, las noticias solo hablan de destrucción aquí y muerte allá.

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

El joven busca entre sus bolsillos y saca una PDA, la pantalla se enciendo con el mensaje de _'INCOMING CALL', _ el joven presiona un botón y luego cambia la pantalla a_ 'SOUND ONLY'_.

"Creo que no son horas de negociaciones, es muy temprano" Dice el joven irritadamente mientras acerca un poco la PDA a su rostro. Se escucha una breve risa masculina.

"_Mis disculpas joven Tesstarossa"_ Se escucha una voz masculina con un acento alemán. _"Son las diferencias de horario"_ Agrega mientras ríe. _"Me comunicaba para saber su opinión sobre el paquete enviado a Rusia"_ Explica el hombre poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'paquete', un tono de humor en su voz.

"No he tenido comunicación con el Coronel" Interviene Leonard.

"_Parecía bastante satisfecho con los nuevos aditamentos"_ Responde el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

"Ciertamente es algo totalmente nuevo, realmente me ha sorprendido…" Dice el chico. "En cuanto al pago, realizaré la segunda parte en unas horas, tal y como acordamos, Leonard Tesstarossa es un hombre de palabra" Responde firmemente.

"_Muy bien, fue un placer hacer negocios con Amalgam"_ Dice el hombre, poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. _"Cualquier otro negocio… o queja… estoy a su disposición" _

"Gracias" Responde Leonard con algo de aprehensión.

"_Muy bien... me despido… buenas noches"_ Aparece un mensaje de _'COMUNICATION TERMINATED'_ en la pantalla de la PDA. Leonard guarda la PDA en su bolsillo nuevamente y toma un trago de su vaso, mientras observa fijamente el fuego. _"Interesante tecnología… casi imposible de creer que ese tipo de cosas existan"_ Piensa el joven. "Pero bien… yo soy un Whispered…" Dice pensando en voz alta.

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

El joven deja salir un suspiro nuevamente, cierra sus ojos en irritación y saca de nuevo su PDA de su bolsillo. En la pantalla de la PDA aparece el mensaje '1 NEW MESSAGE' Leonard, presiona un botón y el fantasma de una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro. En la pantalla aparece el texto de _'Objetivo en Custodia'_ y la fotografía de un hombre de facciones serias, cabellera negra alborotada y barba de candado. Bajo la fotografía un mensaje, _'Dr. Vincent Volaju. Edad: 37. Residencia: Paris, Francia. Estado Civil: Casado. Hijos: 1. __Labor: Experto en desarrollo de Nano-tecnología__**. **__Whispered Confirmado'_

Leonard sonríe, y apaga su PDA, poniéndola en el buró. "Será mejor tomar un descanso, mañana será un día agitado" Dice mientras toma de un solo trago lo que restaba en su vaso, apaga la televisión y se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Seras Tokio-3. 12:30 AM

Poco después de llegar a su residencia, Seras se bajó rápidamente de automóvil y corrió hacia dentro de la casa dejando la puerta abierta, detrás venía Shinji, quien no podía evitar reír ante el comportamiento de su compañera, desde el momento en el que le dijo acerca del vestido Seras no había dejado de quejarse en el camino a casa. Shinji entró a la casa y tomó la espada del buró donde la había dejado, la desenvaino un momento y observó su reflejo en el filo de la espada por un momento y sonrió. Caminó hacia las escaleras a su mano derecha y subió al segundo piso, observando por las ventanas hacia fuera, llegó a un pequeño pasillo y caminó hacia su habitación al final de éste.

Entró a su habitación y colocó su espada sobre el escritorio junto a la entrada, se sentó en la cama y se recostó unos momentos, su mirada se perdió en el abanico de techo que giraba sobre él, unos segundos después se incorporó, se quitó la gabardina y la colgó en el pequeño closet al fondo del cuarto. Finalmente salió de su habitación y se encontró con Seras ya en pijamas que iba saliendo de su propia habitación, Seras le sonrió y bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Caminaron hacia los sofás en la sala y hubo un breve silencio, el cual Shinji rompió.

"Debemos hablar con Integra-sama" Dice Shinji pensativamente.

"No creo que sean horas de comunicarnos con ella" Responde mientras trata de no bostezar.

"No puedo creer que tengas sueño" Responde Shinji con humor en su voz, Seras le lanza una mirada fea. Shinji solo hace una mueca de dolor. "Victoria-san, debemos hablar con Integra-sama, este fue un ataque directo". Seras solo asiente, luego se levanta y enciende el monitor frente a ellos y realiza una marcación con el tablero digital junto a la pantalla, Shinji se levanta del sofá y se sienta junto a ella. Después de unos segundos aparece Integra en el monitor encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"_Buenas noches… para ustedes… Ikari, Seras"_ Dice con una leve sonrisa. _"Recibí un reporte muy general de ciertos sucesos del día de hoy"_ Shinji y Seras asienten. _"Por favor, explíquenme con detalle…" _Shinji y Seras comienzan a narrar la historia de los eventos.

"_Interesante…"_ Dice mientras deja salir un poco de humo de su boca_. "…un helicóptero con tecnología ECS, estos vampiros están muy armados para ser unos simples sádicos chupasangre" _

"Mañana temprano me presentaré ante NERV para discutir la cuestión de seguridad de los pilotos, y obtener facilidad con lo que respecta a vigilancia" Responde Shinji. Integra lo observa por unos segundos, sostiene su cigarrillo entre sus dedos y luego sonríe.

"_Lo siento Ikari, pero tu presentación ante NERV deberá ser retrasada"_ Shinji la observa confundido.

"¿Qué pasa Integra-sama?" Cuestiona Seras ante el silencio de Shinji. Integra abre un fólder y saca unos papeles, los lee unos segundos y dirige su mirada hacia los jóvenes expectantes.

"_Hemos recibido reportes informando del secuestro de personas en una región de Rusia y según reconocimiento, hay un vampiro involucrado, no me sorprendería que este formando su pequeño ejército de Ghouls, por lo tanto enviaremos a Alucard y a Ikari para confirmar la información, y en caso necesario… exterminación de hostiles"_

"¿Hostiles? Se refiere a los vampiros…" pregunta Shinji.

"_Dije hostiles, ya que los pocos reportes indican la intervención de humanos en dichos secuestros"_ Seras y Shinji la observan con sorpresa en sus rostros.

"Disculpe Integra-sama, ¿Qué hay de mi?" Pregunta Seras. "Yo puedo ser de gran ayuda en esa misión, a fin de cuentas tengo mas experiencia" Termina mientras le da un codazo juguetón a Shinji en las costillas.

"_Victoria, tú te quedarás en Tokio-3, esta misión se le ha sido asignada a Ikari como un caso de preparación en su nuevo rango, ya que ahora tendrá que realizar misiones el solo"_ Seras parpadea un poco sorprendida, pero luego sonríe y asiente.

"Muy bien..." Dice Shinji. "¿Como procederá la reunión con Alucard-sama?" Pregunta Shinji algo nervioso, ya que por lo general siempre trabaja con Seras y con Bernadotte.

"_A las 1200 horas tomarás un jet privado de Hellsing en el aeropuerto de Tokyo-3 con destino a Harbin, capital de una de las provincias de la República de China, arribarás a dicha ciudad en un tiempo estimado de dos horas, para eso, un agente de Hellsing pasará por ti una hora y media antes del vuelo"_ Responde Integra. _"Una vez en el aeropuerto de Harbin te reunirás con Alucard, otro jet de Hellsing los llevará al lugar objetivo, discutirás los detalles con Alucard." _

Shinji asiente. "¿Cual es el nombre del lugar al que vamos?" Pregunta el joven.

"_Vankarem" _Responde la mujer. _"Por favor, prepara tu equipo y ropa, irás a una región fría por lo tanto debes estar muy preparado"_ Shinji asiente. _"Con respecto a los ataques, tendremos mas agentes encubiertos vigilando el área de los alrededores, tu serás el encargado de distribuirlos una vez que regreses de Rusia, ya que eres quien conoce mejor las zonas estratégicas, es decir, hogar de los pilotos, escuelas, entradas y salidas a NERV, etc… Espero contar con su colaboraron Capitán"_ Dice mientras arquea sus labios hacia un lado esbozando una sonrisa. _"Victoria, el día de mañana recibirás refuerzos en el apartamento"_

Seras mira confundida a Integra, y puede jurar que por unos momentos la sonrisa de la mujer se torna algo peligrosa. "¿Quién vendrá?" Pregunta aun confundida.

"_¡Hola mi querida Fraulein!"_ Aparece un hombre junto a Integra, el hombre usaba un sombrero vaquero el cual sombreaba sus ojos, algunos mechones de cabello castaño claro saliendo por los costados de su rostro, un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo y un trozo de tela adhesiva sobre su nariz, el hombre con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro_. "¿Me has extrañado?" _Pregunta sonriente mientras le guiña su ojo sano y acomoda su sombrero con su mano, la cual está cubierta por un guante de cuero de color café.

"¡Tú!" Grita Seras mientras apunta con su dedo índice al sujeto.

"¡Bernadotte-san!" Exclama Shinji con gusto.

"_¿Como has estado Reaper?"_ Responde Pip con una sonrisa. Shinji lo mira confundido ante el sobrenombre.

"¿Reaper?" Pregunta Shinji con aprehensión. Bernadotte solo le responde con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡Integra-sama! ¿Como es que va mandar a ese tipo aquí?" Reniega Seras.

Integra solo cruza sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos frente a su barbilla, cubriendo su boca, Shinji tienen un leve tic en el ojo al recordar al comandante de NERV, pero se recupera rápidamente de ello. _"Debido al incremento de ataques, además de que tenemos razones para pensar que un antiguo grupo enemigo está rondando esas áreas, es por ello que necesitamos a alguien como Bernadotte en ese lugar"_

"_Un viejo grupo enemigo… desde el ataque de los hermanos Valentine hace 18 años no habíamos tenido señal concreta de Millenium, creo que segundo impacto también les afectó a ellos"_ Piensa Seras seriamente "¿Quién se quedará con usted?"

"_Recuerda que tenemos tropas, y que Walter esta aquí…"_ Shinji sonríe_. "…no pienses que no puedo defenderme sola, Seras Victoria" _Seras hace una mueca por la forma en que mencionaron su nombre. _"Pero como sea… Ikari, prepárate para tu misión, Alucard te dará los detalles cuando se encuentren… ahora me retiro… que descansen, tengo preparativos que hacer"_

"¡Si Señor!" Responden Shinji y Seras militarmente.

"_Byebye"_ Dice Bernadotte mientras saluda con la mano antes de que se termine la comunicación. Shinji y Seras se quedan mirando la pantalla en silencio por unos segundos.

"Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, suena a una misión complicada…" Dice Seras rompiendo el silencio. "¿Sabes en donde queda ese lugar?" Dice Seras mientras mira a Shinji, quien sigue viendo la pantalla. Shinji voltea a verla y sonríe.

"Tienes razón Victoria-san, voy a buscar algo en la red" Shinji abre un navegador en la pantalla y realiza la búsqueda de la ciudad que le indicó Integra.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Seras después de unos minutos.

"Es una pequeña villa al norte de Rusia, como dijo Integra-sama, debo ir bien abrigado" Responde Shinji mientras sigue leyendo.

"¿En que parte de Rusia?" Pregunta Seras con curiosidad.

"En un lugar llamado…" Shinji lee un poco más hasta que encuentra el lugar y finalmente dice: "Chukotka…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mañana siguiente.

Kaname se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo-3 junto con Kyoko y Ren, después de ver películas y contar novedades (chismes) de los compañeros de la escuela, decidieron ir a desayunar a algún restaurante. Kaname se encontraba algo confundida debido a la ausencia del joven guerrillero, quien generalmente la seguía a donde sea que ella iba. _"Debe de haber escarmentado después del alboroto que causó anoche"_ piensa, pero no sabe si molesta o arrepentida. Ciertamente se encontraba muy acostumbrada a la presencia (destructiva) del chico por quien ya sentía un gran apego y confianza, y sabiendo que a pesar de la ausencia del joven, estaba bajo la vigilancia de Wraith, lo cual la tranquilizaba un poco.

"¿Estas bien Kana-chan?" Pregunta Kyoko interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos.

"Ha-ha si todo bien Kyoko, solo estaba pensando en algo" Responde Kaname algo nerviosa por el hecho de que su mente divagó por culpa de cierto militar. _"Aun no estando aquí me metes en líos" _Piensa Kaname.

"¿Es acerca de Sagara-san?" Pregunta Ren inocentemente.

"¿¡Q-Que! N-no… ¿Por qué habría de estar pensando en ese otaku militar" Responde Kaname alzando la voz, la gente de los alrededores voltean a verla con curiosidad. "¡No se de donde sacan esas cosas! AHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA" Ríe Kaname nerviosamente ganándose la mirada de mas peatones.

Kyoko solo sonríe y sacude la cabeza, pero decide cambiar el tema. "¿A donde iremos a desayunar Kana-chan?"

Kaname quien iba un poco perturbada todavía por los comentarios de sus amigas, pone su mano en su barbilla y se lo piensa por un momento, buscando un buen lugar donde desayunar.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a algún restaurante del centro comercial?" Propone Ren amablemente. "He escuchado de un restaurante de comida italiana muy bueno"

"A mi me parece bien responde Kyoko, ¿Qué opinas Kana-chan?" Pregunta la chica de coletas a la atractiva chica de cabello azul. Kaname sonríe y asiente en aprobación. Una vez decidido las chicas deambulan unos minutos por las calles de Tokyo-3, hasta llegar a la puerta principal del enorme centro comercial.

"¡Oi! ¡Chidori-san! ¡Tokiwa-san! ¡Mikihara-san!"

Las chicas voltean y se encuentra con su uno de sus compañeros de clases, y otaku militar, haciéndoles señales con la mano desde el otro extremo de la calle, el chico se encontraba acompañado de otro chico pecoso de lentes, con cabello café algo alborotado. Los chicos cruzan la calle mientras las chicas los esperan en la entrada del centro comercial

"¡Kazama-kun! ¡Buenos días, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!" Dice Kyoko dirigiéndose al otaku militar.

"Lo mismo digo, no esperaba encontrarlas" Responde. "¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

"Kaname-san, Tokiwa-san y yo decidimos desayunar en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial" Responde Ren al chico de gafas. Kaname asiente.

"¿Tu amigo es de Jindai verdad? Creo haberlo visto" El acompañante de Shinji se tensa un momento debido haber sido notado por las chicas y salta frente a Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Muchos gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Aida Kensuke del grupo 1-3" Dice el chico también de gafas, mientras hace una reverencia hacia las chicas. "Soy el nuevo integrante del club de fotografía"

FLASH

Kensuke levanta la mirada y encuentra que Kyoko, con su siempre leal cámara, le acababa de tomar una fotografía y éste la mira confundido. "Mucho gusto Aida-kun"

"Ella es Kyoko Tokiwa, no es del club de fotografía, pero le encanta andar tomando fotos" Interviene Kaname para clarar la duda del joven. "Yo soy Kaname Chidori, presidenta del grupo 2-4, y ella es Ren Mikihara, nuestra Senpai y asistente del presidente de la sociedad de alumnos" Dice Kaname mientra apunta a Ren con su dedo pulgar.

"Mucho gusto Aida-kun" Dice Ren con una breve reverencia con su cabeza. Kensuke devuelve el saludo. Kensuke observa a Kaname con ojo crítico.

"¿Tu eres la amiga de Sagara-san no es así?" Pregunta Kensuke después de recordar a la chica. Un ojo de Kaname parece reaccionar con un tic a la mención del nombre del chico.

"_¿¡Porque todo el mundo me relaciona con él!"_ Piensa Kaname alarmada. "Emm… si" Responde algo nerviosa.

"Por cierto Chidori-san" Interviene Kazama. "¿Lo has visto?"

Kaname parpadea unos segundos. "Mmm no, no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche"

Shinji lo observa con algo de sorpresa y una sonrisa pícara se empieza a dibujar en su rostro, Kaname se da cuenta y aclara furiosa. "¡No de esa forma Hentai! ¡El muy Baka anoche irrumpió en el apartamento con una granada pensando que estábamos siendo atacadas!"

Los chicos rieron brevemente imaginando las acciones del joven guerrillero.

"No fue divertido" Murmura Kaname entre dientes. Los chicos recuperan su compostura y asienten, no querían ser víctimas de la legendaria furia de Kaname, era suficientemente doloroso ver a Sousuke ser la víctima. "Pero no, no lo hemos visto, tal vez debas intentar hablarle a su teléfono celular o buscarlo en su apartamento."

"Ya intentamos comunicarnos a su celular, pero no contesta" Responde Shinji. "Creo que sí tendremos que ir a buscarlo en su apartamento"

"¿Para que lo buscaban?" Pregunta Kaname con curiosidad. Los rostros de los chicos parecen iluminarse.

"Es que el día de hoy habrá un exhibición de Arm Slaves, y pensamos que le gustaría ir a Sagara-kun" Responde Shinji con brillos en los ojos, una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de Kaname y de Kyoko.

"Talvez deberían buscarlo en su apartamento" Los jóvenes asienten les aconseja Kaname.

"Bueno, entonces nos retiramos, iremos a buscar a Sagara-kun, aun tenemos tiempo para poder llegar a la exhibición" Las chicas asienten. "Nos vemos pronto" Se despide Shinji.

"Fue un placer" Dice el otro joven de anteojos, las chicas asintieron y se despidieron de ellos. Cuando los chicos iban cruzando la calle Kaname recordó algo.

"¡Oigan!" Los chicos voltean hacia ella "Si Sousuke no responde a la puerta, hagan lo que hagan… ¡NO SE METAN A SU APARTAMENTO!" Dice Kaname tratando de sonar como si les diera un consejo, pero sonó mas como una amenaza. Una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza de ambos chicos y asienten antes de seguir su camino. _"Quien sabe que trampas y cosas haya puesto Sousuke en ese lugar"_ Piensa Kaname mortificada.

"¿Porque no deben meterse a su apartamento?" Pregunta Ren con curiosidad. Kaname deja salir un suspiro.

"No me sorprendería que dejara su apartamento lleno de bombas como mecanismo de seguridad, ¿Recuerdas como resguardo nuestras cosas aquel día en la playa?" Responde Kaname diciendo la verdad acerca del joven, pero haciéndolo sonar como una exageración para despistar a las chicas. Si los chicos decidieran entrar al apartamento, el secreto de la verdadera identidad de Sousuke se vería en riesgo.

"Eso sería demasiado extremo" Interviene Kyoko con una sonrisa. Kaname solo sacude la cabeza y las tres entran al centro comercial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora antes.

Sousuke estaba parado en la ventana sosteniendo con su mano izquierda unos binoculares y en su otra mano una barra de comida deshidratada. Se dio cuenta de que ya había movimiento en el apartamento de Kaname, por lo cual dejó los binoculares y decidió que era momento de alistar su ropa para salir y acompañar a la chica, para resguardarla.

Sousuke dejó salir un suspiro, desde el último incidente con Amalgam, el combate en China, y su depresión debido a que su cargo como guardaespaldas de Kaname había sido delegado, no había experimentado tanta tranquilidad, sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia, su misión de mantener a salvo a Kaname es su prioridad, esto ya no lo consideraba una misión, sino como algo que él deseaba hacer, estar con ella, a pesar de lo problemática que es la chica, le hacía sentir paz y le permitía sentirse como un adolescente normal, sin Arm Slaves, armas, guerras, muerte, Amalgam… sólo el y ella. Sin embargo, también esa era su vida, en verdad disfrutaba el choque del metal al enfrentarse los Arm Slaves, el comprender el mecanismo de una nueva arma, la estrategia, el rescatar personas… Sousuke nuevamente dejó salir un suspiro. "Creo que si soy una persona violenta a final de cuentas" Murmura para nadie.

Sousuke camina hacia su ropero y extrae las ropas que se va poner.

_BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP_

El sistema de comunicación con Mithrill comienza a sonar, Sousuke lo observa confundido, hacia tanto tiempo que no se comunicaban ellos que el sonido parecía casi ajeno a su ambiente cotidiano. Levanta el auricular y lo acerca a su rostro.

"Aquí Urzu-7, cambio" Sousuke espera respuesta.

"_¡Hola tigre! Aquí Melissa"_ Se escucha través del radio. _"¿Cómo han sido estos días?"_

"Sin inconvenientes" Responde el joven con su voz seria.

"_¿Ya le brincaste encima a Kaname? Porque te es-…"_ Se escucha una voz masculina del otro lado del radio y es interrumpida.

"_Lo siento Sousuke, ya tengo a Kurtz bajo el cañón"_ Dice con un tono alegre la mujer. _"Si se le ocurre hacer otro chiste, talvez no le vuele lo sesos porque son balas de salva, pero al menos me aseguraré de dejarlo inconciente por un largo rato"_

"A que se debe el llamado" Pregunta Sousuke.

"_Directo al grano como siempre"_ Responde Melissa. _"Necesitas un poco de acción para que te relajes" _Dice en tono burlón y poniendo un énfasis en la palabra 'acción'.

"Estoy relajado, no ha habido ningún incidente" Responde Sousuke sin captar las palabras de Mao.

"_¡Hahahaha Sousuke! Tan despistado como siemp-" "¡Tessa se sentirá aliviada de escuchar eso!"_ Se escucha la voz de Kurtz en el fondo interrumpiendo a Mao. _CLICK_ _"¡Te dije que cerraras esa bocota tuya!"_ Obviamente Mao estaba alistando su pistola para disparar. Después de un silencio vuelve a hablar _"Pero bueno, hablemos de lo importante"_ Dice finalmente Mao en un tono serio.

"¿Cuál es la misión?" Pregunta Sousuke sin titubear.

"_Durante un periodo de tiempo, el equipo de reconocimiento detectó un comportamiento inusual en el norte de Rusia, específicamente cerca de Vankarem, en la región de Chukotka"_ Explica Mao. _"Hemos confirmado la presencia de personal militar, artillería pesada y Arm Slaves"_

"¿Cuál sería específicamente la misión?" Pregunta Sousuke aun no entendiendo las razones de la misión. Sousuke escucha a Mao dejar salir un suspiro y luego dice con preocupación.

"_En la vigilancia notamos armamento pesado pero nada extraordinario, sin embargo en los ultimas semanas notamos la introducción de Arm Slaves tipo Venom, además del secuestro de personas de las ciudades y poblados aledaños. No hemos confirmado que sucede con ellos"_

"Por lo tanto la misión será de destruir esa célula para detener su crecimiento y recuperar a las personas secuestradas" Interviene Sousuke su mirada perdida en la pared frente a él. "Estamos enfrentando a Amalgam ¿No es así?" Pregunta Sousuke después de un breve silencio.

"_Así es, requerimos del Arbalest para asegurar una pelea sin desventajas… por lo tanto requerimos de tu intervención"_ Confirma Mao a Sousuke. Mao se encontraba algo nerviosa de que Sousuke fuera a negarse después de todo lo que enfrentó recientemente con Amalgam.

"Entendido" Responde Sousuke con tranquilidad, cierra sus ojos y tarta de respirar tranquilamente, se encontraba sorprendido de si mismo, jamás había sentido ansiedad a causa de una pelea. "¿Cual será la duración de la misión? Esta noche hubo un incidente con un helicóptero en las afueras de Tokyo-3…" Explica Sousuke ocultando su preocupación por dejar a la chica sola.

"_Dos días si todo sale bien… No te preocupes por Kaname, estará vigilada" _Interrumpe Mao, aun así Sousuke no puede evitar sentirse inquieto_. "Un helicóptero pasará por ti a las 0930 horas, debes de estar en el techo de tu escuela" _Agrega después de un breve silencio.

"Entendido, ¿algo más Liuteniente?" Pregunta Sousuke.

"_Saluda a Kaname de mi parte por fa-." "¡Y de la mía!"_ Interrumpe Kurtz a Mao. _BAAANG _

"_¡OOOOOOOOOUUUUU MI TRASERO!"_

"_¡Te dije que te quedaras callado!" _

"_Solo envié saludos… ¡Eres mala Onee-chan!"_ Se escucha la voz quejumbrosa de Kurtz después de haber sido disparado en el trasero por Mao.

"_Bueno Sousuke, me despido, nos vemos pronto. ¡Byebye!" _

"Hai" Responde Sousuke, con eso el canal de comunicación se cerró.

Sousuke se queda pensativo por unos minutos. Luego toma su radio de comunicación. "Tengo una misión, requieren mi presencia en los cuarteles… Cuida a Chidori de mi parte" Pide Sousuke a Wraith. La idea de irse, y de que suceda algo como lo de hace meses le generaba una gran angustia. Sousuke se deja caer en una silla junto a el.

"_No tienes que pedírmelo"_ Se escucha a través de la radio. La respuesta de Wraith.

"Angustia" Murmura para sí. _"Jamás me había sentido así"_ Piensa. Luego deja pasar su mano erecha por su cabello y recuerda la última ves que se cortó el cabello. Kaname fue quien se lo cortó, Sousuke dejó que se dibujara el fantasma de una sonrisa en su boca. A pesar de que un objeto puntiagudo y afilado estaba tan cerca de su rostro y cuello, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido al sentir el calor de Kaname a su lado. Respiró profundamente y se puso rápido de pie. Comenzó a tomar sus pertenencias y ponerlas en su mochila, después de unos minutos ya había terminado.

Sousuke se acercó a la ventana y observó que ya no había movimiento en el apartamento de Kaname. Sousuke suspiró nuevamente, lo había estado haciendo muy seguido últimamente, en verdad el estar más en contacto con lo que sentía le confundía.

Acto seguido saca su teléfono celular, se sorprende al ver que tenía el teléfono en modo silencioso y ver algunas llamadas perdidas de Shinji Kazama. Sousuke sacude la cabeza, configuró el teléfono por error en ese modo, si Kaname hubiera querido comunicarse con él por alguna emergencia, él no se habría dado cuenta. Ignoró las llamadas de Kazama, ya que no tenía tiempo y le marca a Kaname, pero cancela la llamada. Decide enviarle un mensaje. _"Chidori, borra esto después de leerlo, iré al cuartel, regresaré en 2 días, Wraith te cuidará. Mao y Weber envían saludos. Diviértete."_

Sousuke apagó el teléfono queriendo evitar el enfrentamiento que vendría, lo cual haría sentir mal a Kaname por su salida, además de que ahora sabía cuanto le angustiaba a la chica sus misiones. Acto seguido, salió de su apartamento, no sin antes poner algunas trampas y dejarlo bien cerrado, y se dirigió a su escuela a tomar su transporte.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Centro Comercial de Tokyo-3

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

"Permítanme chicas, me llegó un mensaje" Kaname se encontraba desayunando y platicando con sus amigas, cuando de pronto se celular comenzó a sonar. Inmediatamente lo sacó de su bolsa. La chica parpadeo al ver que había recibido un mensaje de Sousuke. "¿Sousuke?" Pregunto confundida.

"¿Es un mensaje de Sagara-kun?" Pregunta Kyoko con una mirada pícara. "Seguramente esta triste porque saliste sin él"

"¡Kyoko! ¡Q-que cosas dices!" Reniega Kaname con un tinte carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

_FLASH_

Kyoko le tomó una fotografía a una sonrojada Kaname.

"¡Kyooooko! Será mejor que borres esa foto" Dice Kaname con una mirada maligna. Kyoko tragó saliva y decidió no convertirse en víctima de la furia de esta mujer.

"Hai…" Responde Kyoko con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su frente.

Kaname abrió el mensaje, le sorprendió recibir un mensaje de él, no se había percatado que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que en realidad nunca hablaban ni se comunicaban por teléfono celular. Kaname sonrió y abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

"Chidori-san ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Ren. El rostro de Kaname había cambiado totalmente, la alegría de unos momentos atrás se tornó en preocupación y angustia. Y sus amigas lo notaron.

"¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Emm… err chicas vuelvo en un segundo" Dijo Kaname mientras se levantaba e ignoraba las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas. Salió del restaurante y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Kaname comenzó a marcar al teléfono de Sousuke. Sonó una vez, luego otra y otra vez más, hasta que su llamada fue enviada a buzón de voz, comenzó a preocuparse y marcó nuevamente. Nada, el mismo resultado. "Baka, Baka, BAKA ¡BAKAA!" Renegó Kaname comenzando en un murmuro pero terminando en un grito, recargó sus brazos en sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

"_Sousuke, por favor… ten cuidado"_ Pensó con mucha angustia, sus ojos se humedecieron pero contuvo las lágrimas. _"¡Eres un cabeza hueca!" _Pensó tristeza y enojo. Ella no era ninguna tonta, Sousuke solamente salía en misiones así de repentinas cuando necesitaban su presencia, lo cual significaba que pelearía utilizando el Arbalest. Al no decirle de las misiones, Sousuke trataba de protegerla, evitarle angustia y preocupación. Pero ella podía leerlo como un libro, lo conocía mucho, y le importaba mucho… "Baka…" Murmuró. Solo podía rogar y confiar en que no pasaría nada como lo de meses atrás… Amalgam, Leonard y el espíritu de Sousuke destrozado.

Kaname tomó el aire por unos momentos más antes de recuperar su compostura, borró el mensaje y volvió al restaurante.

"¿Pasa algo Kana-chan?" Pregunta preocupada la chica de lentes. Kaname esconde su angustia detrás de una sonrisa.

"No pasa nada Kyoko… es solo que… malinterprete el mensaje de Sousuke, pero todo esta bien" Kyoko y Ren al ser sus amigas notaron la preocupación de Kaname detrás de su sonrisa.

"¿Estas segura Chidori-san?" Pregunta Ren aun preocupada.

"Aham" Responde Kaname sonriendo aun y asintiendo con la cabeza. "No se preocupen, luego hablaré con ese Otaku" Dice Kaname con un poco mas de energía. Sus amigas sonrieron, ya se habían percatado que el chico tenía la capacidad de tranquilizar y hacer sonreír a la chica, aunque también todo lo contrario, pero prefirieron no decir nada. Luego, las tres continuaron con su desayuno y cambiaron la plática. _"Sousuke… ten cuidado." _Piensa Kaname antes de seguir platicando con sus amigas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oficina Principal de los Cuarteles de NERV

Asuka, Rei, Misato y Kaji se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del comandante de NERV. Gendo se encontraba sentado con sus manos entrelazadas cubriendo su boca y barba, mientras Fuyutsuki se encontraba parado a un lado de éste.

"¿Por qué razón hubo tanta demora en el aviso de la presencia del tercer elegido?" Pregunta Gendo con su voz ronca. Misato se sorprendida ante la falta de reacción por la presencia de su hijo, quien había desaparecido por casi 2 años.

"La información fue retenida" Responde Kaji con tranquilidad, pero en un tono serio. "Esto fue realizado directamente con nuestro sistema de monitoreo"

"Esta significa que tenemos agentes infiltrados y la señal de la presencia del joven Ikari fue ocultada" Inquiere Fuyutsuki. Kaji asiente. Asuka y Misato parpadean sorprendidas de que una agencia tan grande y secreta como NERV pudiera ser victima de dicho tipo de acciones. Rei solo observa con tranquilidad el intercambio.

"Así es, en este momento estamos revisando los registros de acceso y modificación para determinar quien realizó dicho cambio"

"Si en verdad tenemos un agente infiltrado, dudo que haya utilizado su propia identificación para realizar los cambios, o bien, de haberlo hecho, el agente ya dejó NERV" Kaji asintió, ya había pensado en eso. "Sin embargo, eso es irrelevante, discutamos acerca del incidente ocurrido la noche anterior" Las chicas se tensaron por un momento. "La aparición del tercer elegido y el incidente parecen estar relacionados, ¿no es así?"

Kaji asiente y luego contesta. "Al momento de percatarme de la presencia del joven Ikari, inmediatamente comencé a buscarlo, y éste se percató de mi presencia" Cuenta Kaji omitiendo el hecho de que se estrelló con el mesero. "Fue ahí cuando el bajó por el elevador con su la chica que lo acompañaba" El ojo de Asuka reaccionó con un tic.

"¿Pudieron identificarla?" Pregunta Fuyutsuki.

"No aun no" Responde Kaji. "Actualmente estamos haciendo un análisis de todas las cámaras de vigilancia del restaurante para obtener una toma de ellos"

"¿Cómo escapó el tercer elegido?" Interviene Gendo.

"Cuando recibí el mensaje de que el tercero se encontraba en el edificio, ordené a un escuadrón que vigilaran las puertas principales y lo contuvieran… sin embargo no fue suficiente… todos mis agentes fueron noqueados"

"¿Fue el tercer elegido?" Pregunta nuevamente Gendo, el hombre se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero lo ocultó perfectamente.

"Hai, he interrogado a dichos agentes y mencionaron que no fueron capaces de contenerlo por su 'extrema velocidad'… al menos así fue como lo describieron, no tuvieron tiempo de actuar cuando intentó huir, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en el piso… eso fue lo que dijo cada uno de los agentes" Las tres chicas y Fuyutsuki parpadearon en sorpresa, no esperaban que Shinji logara tal hazaña. Misato sonrío al imaginar a Shinji apalear él solo a tantos agentes de Seccion-2.

"_Por lo que veo, fueron dos años interesantes… ¿verdad Shinji-kun?"_ Piensa Misato contenta.

"_¿En verdad ese Baka fue quien causó todo ese alboroto…? Quien nos rescató… ¿Será posible…?"_ Asuka sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

"Después de ocurrió el secuestro de la Mayor Katsuragi y de la Primera y Segunda elegida" Continuó Kaji. Gendo asintió indicándole que procediera. "Dos de mis agentes fueron asesinados y su lugar fue usurpado por dos sujetos. Estos agentes eran quienes llevarían a sus hogares a la Mayor y a los pilotos…"

"¿Qué reportes tiene sobre los asesinatos?" Interrumpe Fuyutsuki.

Kaji voltea hacia las chicas y titubea un poco antes de contestar. "Encontramos marcas de mordedura en el cuello… y su sangre fue drenada." Misato, Asuka y Rei voltean a ver al agente con sorpresa. Los ojos de Gendo y Fuyutsuki se estrecharon.

"¿Algún indicio de que el tercer elegido estuvo relacionado en el asesinato?" Pregunta Gendo, Kaji lo mira confundido. _"¿En verdad piensa que su hijo pudo haber estado involucrado en el asesinato de mis agentes?" _Piensa el agente.

"¡No Señor! Todo lo contrario…" Interrumpe Misato para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Mayor quisiera escuchar su lado de la historia" Interviene Gendo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Misato.

Misato comienza a narrar los eventos ocurridos, junto con la intervención de Asuka y Rei. Los demás presentes solo escuchaban con atención.

"Mayor, la descripción de los atacantes es muy poco creíble…" Interviene Fuyutsuki. Ghouls, Vampiros, a pesar de la forma en que murieron los dos agentes según la descripción de Kaji, aun le parecía una locura.

"Lo entiendo Subcomandante, pero esos son los hechos, somos tres personas que podemos confirmar lo que vimos y no tenemos razón alguna para mentir" Responde Misato. Asuka y Rei asienten confirmando las palabras de la Mayor.

"Mayor, la descripción que brindó acerca de las personas que las rescataron, concuerda con la descripción de los agentes acerca del tercer elegido y su acompañante" Interviene Gendo.

"Esa es una de las teorías que había planteado, señor" Dice Kaji. "Sin embargo, tenemos que confirmarlo y no trabajar en base a especulaciones no fundamentadas… ya que la descripción de la persona no concuerda realmente con el perfil del tercer elegido" Gendo asiente.

"Bien" Responde Gendo. "¿Qué información ha sido recabada acerca del helicóptero derribado?"

"Actualmente NERV tomó la jurisdicción y se encuentran analizando sus piezas para rastrear su procedencia, el análisis llevará algunas horas" Kaji responde tranquilamente, pero su compostura cambia rápidamente. "Sin embargo señor, no pudimos realizar análisis de los cuerpos…"

"¿Por cuál motivo agente?" Pregunta Gendo intrigado.

"Los cuerpos simplemente se desvanecieron… incluyendo los de nuestros agentes… se convirtieron en un charco de sangre." Hay un silencio en la sala después de las palabras de Kaji.

"¿Cuáles son sus especulaciones agente Ryouji?" Cuestiona Gendo.

"No tengo idea señor…" Responde Kaji algo apenado. Hay un largo silencio en la sala hasta que finalmente Gendo rompe el silencio.

"Eso será todo, pueden retirarse" Kaji, Misato y Asuka parpadearon en sorpresa.

"_¿Eso fue todo? ¿No pedirá más protección para los pilotos?"_ Pensó Kaji sumamente confundido. El grupo se retira de la oficina dejando solo a Gendo y a Fuyutsuki.

"¿Qué opinas al respecto?" Pregunta Fuyutsuki con mucha curiosidad en los pensamientos del Ikari adulto. "No pareces realmente sorprendido"

"Estamos en una batalla contra ángeles, no me sorprende la existencia de vampiros" Responde el hombre.

"En estos dos años tu hijo parece haber desarrollado habilidades interesantes, y también parece haberse aliado con gente poderosa" Provoca el anciano.

Gendo permanece pensativo por un largo momento. "Hay cosas que debemos replantear…" Dice finalmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasillos de NERV

Después de salir de la oficina, Kaji y las tres chicas caminaban por los pasillos de NERV en silencio.

"Bueno… eso no estuvo tan mal…" Murmura Kaji algo confundido y rompiendo el silencio.

"Tienes razón" Responde Misato igual de confundida.

"Kaji-san…" Dice Asuka raramente en un tono bajo. "¿Realmente fue Shinji quien nos sacó de ahí?" Pregunta la atractiva pelirroja.

"Aun no hemos confirmado eso Asuka…" Responde Kaji. Asuka solo asiente y permanece pensativa.

"Por cierto Ayanami, tenemos cosas que llevar de tu antiguo apartamento al nuestro ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos por ellas?" Interviene Misato tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Hai" Responde Rei Asintiendo. "Agradezco su oferta Ma-" Misato la mira feo. "Misato-san" Corrige Rei mientras Misato sonríe.

"Bueno chicas debo retirarme, debo continuar con la investigación" Dice Kaji mientras se detiene, las chicas imitándolo. "Katsuragi, te mantendré al tanto de los resultados y avances de la investigación" Dice Kaji en tono serio.

"Bien…" Responde Misato silenciosamente. "Trata de que a tus agentes de Sección-2 no les pateen el trasero alguien de 16 años de edad" Dice Misato en tono burlón.

"Hehe… no te preocupes Katsuragi" Kaji sonríe y mientras niega con la cabeza. "Trabajaré en eso"

"Asuka, Ayanami, nos vemos luego, cuídense" Dice Kaji mirando hacia las 2 chicas.

"Hai" Responden las dos sin mucho entusiasmo. Kaji no se sorprende por la respuesta monótona de Rei, pero la falta de energía de Asuka lo desconcierta un poco y voltea a ver a Misato confundido. Misato solo sacude la cabeza, señalándole que ella platicará con Asuka. Kaji asiente y se retira. Las chicas comienzan a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos.

"Muy bien chicas…" Dice Misato mientras choca las palmas de sus manos para llamar su atención. "Ayanami, iremos a recoger tus cosas y las llevaremos a nuestro apartamento"

"Hai…" Responde Rei. Asuka solo sigue caminando con la vista enfrente.

"Además hoy tendrán el día libre de sincronizaciones y podrán hacer lo que quieran" Agrega Misato.

"¡Genial!" Grita alegre Asuka. Misato sonríe, sabía que lo Asuka necesitaba era descansar. Rei solo asiente. Las tres chicas siguieron caminando para llegar al automóvil de Misato y salir de NERV.

El recorrido hacia el apartamento de Rei transcurrió en silencio. Salvo breves comentarios hechos por la Mayor y la pelirroja. Misato y Asuka observaron con sorpresa al llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Rei.

"No puedo creer que vivieras en esta porquería de lugar Ayanami" Comenta Asuka con un poco de simpatía, Misato se sorprendió por ello.

"Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir" Responde Rei.

"¿Sobrevivir? Ayanami, no se trata de eso" Interviene Misato ocultando la molestia en su voz, molestia no hacia Rei, sino al comandante, quien permitió que la chica viviera en esas condiciones. "Es cuestión de calidad de vida, este lugar está muy apartado, sus instalaciones son viejas y están maltratadas, ni siquiera vive alguien conocido por aquí cerca, ¿Acaso no temes por tu seguridad?"

"Hay agentes de Sección-2 vigilando todo el tiempo" Responde la chica albina.

"Aun así... no es un buen lugar para vivir" Responde Misato.

"En verdad que no, es increíble que tan tacaños son en NERV que ni siquiera consiguen buenas viviendas para sus pilotos" Refunfuña la perlirroja.

"¡Hey! ¡Tu vives en un buen apartamento!" Reniega Misato indignada a la chica. "Tiene una ubicación céntrica, tienes una mascota, plantas y está limpio" Dice Misato en defensa de su hogar.

"¡Esta limpio porque yo hago la limpieza! ¡La mascota y las plantas están vivas gracias a mí!" Responde Asuka cruzando los brazos. "¡Hmmmp!" Una gotita de sudor aparece en la cabeza de Misato mientras ríe nerviosamente, la pelirroja tenía razón.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento, Rei abrió la puerta y entró. "Pasen por favor" Las otras dos chicas la siguieron dentro. Asuka no pudo evitar su cara de disgusto al ver el lugar. "Lindo lugar Ayanami" Dice con sarcasmo mientras Misato la mira con regaño, cosa que Asuka ignoró.

El lugar había cambiado poco desde que Shinji fue la primera vez, todo se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ciertamente no había polvo, pero había ropa interior colada por todos ladas, gazas ensangrentadas arrumbadas en un pequeño bote de basura… el lugar parecía un quirófano. Rei se acercó al pequeño closet junto a su cama y sacó su ropa de ahí, solamente ropa interior, uniformes de la escuela y toallas.

"Estoy lista" Dice monótonamente la chica.

"¿Uniformes de escuela es lo único que tienes de ropa?" Pregunta Misato con sorpresa.

"Hai"

"¿No tienes pijamas o algo?" Pregunta también sorprendida la pelirroja.

"No, duermo en ropa interior" Responde Rei. Misato y Asuka intercambian miradas.

"Ayanami, creo que entonces hoy te llevaremos de compras" Dice Misato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Asuka asiente.

"En realidad no requiero más cosas Mayor" Dice Rei.

"Es Misato, Ayanami" Corrige la adulta. "A eso me refería con lo de calidad de vida, si tienes la oportunidad de tener más cosas aunque no sean realmente necesarias, tenlas"

"Aunque no sigas fielmente su consejo" Interviene Asuka mirando a Misato con ojo crítico. "Esta mujer tiene cientos de zapatos que no usa"

"Tú también tienes muchos zapatos Asuka" Se defiende la mujer mayor.

"Pero yo sí los uso" Responde Asuka, Misato solo ríe mientras se rasca la nuca.

Rei las observa en silencio por unos breves momentos. "Bien, procederé a acompañarlas en las compras, pero requeriré de su consejo ya que no tengo experiencia en realizar dicha actividad"

"¡Yey! ¡Adoro ir de compras!" Grita Misato.

"Sí, en verdad ya me faltaban algunas cosas que comprar, dentro de poco habrá un baile en la escuela y será mejor que vaya buscando vestido" Dice Asuka sonriendo.

"También escojamos un vestido para Ayanami" Ofrece Misato. Asuka asiente, pero Misato pudo jurar que vio por un momento una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Asuka.

"_Esto será divertido"_ Piensa la pelirroja con un poco de malicia. Asuka y Misato toman algunas de las cosas de la albina, no requirieron subir más veces al apartamento, debido a que Rei tenía muy pocas posesiones y todo lo bajaron en un solo viaje, una vez que guardan las cosas en la cajuela del auto, Misato enciende el motor y el auto sale peligrosamente hacia las calles con rumbo al centro comercial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afueras de la Villa Vankarem

Un grupo de aldeanos se encontraban trabajando en el campo, los fríos vientos que azotaban la región estaban acabando con sus cosechas, por lo cual frecuentemente iban a sus campos y prendían fuego cerca de las plantas para evitar que fueran quemadas por la nieve.

Un pequeño niño jugaba en la nieve, construyendo a un muñeco, tomaba algunas de las ramas secas de las cosechas para dibujarle un rostro y usaba esas mismas ramas secas para ponérselas como brazos, se quitó la bufanda y se la puso al muñeco. El niño gritó a su mamá para llamar su atención y viera la figura que acababa de construir, la mujer se encontraba junto con su esposo, ambos estaban trabajando en el rescate de la cosecha, la mujer volteó y sonrió al niño, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, el pequeño había construido un muñeco mucho más alto que él, el padre vio la creación del pequeño y sacudió la cabeza mientras reía, el niño al ver la sonrisa de sus padres, se rascó la nuca aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

BANG BANG BANG

Los aldeanos giraron su mirada alarmados, un grupo de soldados caminaba hacia ellos, y disparaban sus armas para hacerse notar. La mujer corrió rápidamente hacia el niño y lo tiró junto al muñeco de nieve. El niño comenzó a llorar asustado mientras su madre le pedía que se calmara, el padre se acercó rápidamente y deshizo el muñeco de nieve mientras ponía toda la nieve sobre el niño, ocultándolo. La pareja trató de mantener la calma y pidieron al niño que bajo ninguna circunstancia hiciera ruido. El niño asintió y contuvo el llanto, los padres se alejaron de donde se encontraba el pequeño para alejar la atención de los soldados.

El grupo armado comenzó a someter a todas las personas presentes, amenazándolos con sus armas, golpeando a los hombres para aturdirlos y abofeteando a las mujeres para que guardaran silencio, el niño observaba en silencio y horrorizado como los adultos se apilaban mientras los soldados los rodeaban y amenazaban con las armas. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlos, ellos no tenían armas, era asegurar su muerte. Unos momentos después apareció un camión de carga, el cual traía en su parte trasera una jaula gigante.

Los soldados comenzaron a empujar a las personas para que entraran dentro de la jaula, la mujer miró rápidamente hacia donde habían escondido al niño asegurándose de que estaba bien y luego subió en el camión. El grupo de soldados subió al vehículo, sentándose sobre la jaula y unos momentos después el camión comenzó a alejarse. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando todo el movimiento había cesado, el niño salió llorando de su escondite. Gritó por su padre y por su madre, no hubo respuesta, gritó por ayuda pero nadie vino. El niño se dejó caer en el suelo por un momento, limpiando sus lágrimas, después de unos momentos se puso de pié y finalmente comenzó a caminar por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido junto a sus padres para regresar a su aldea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Varios Kilómetros de Distancia de Vankarem

El frío viento soplaba estremeciendo a los soldados que realizaban sus labores en la base, a unos cuantos cientos de metros se podía ver la llegada del nuevo cargamento, el viejo vehículo de carga se movía lentamente por la nieve. Un grupo de Arm Slaves tipo Savage se movilizaban por el campo de la base y se acercaban a la entrada, apuntando sus enormes armas al vehículo, las personas atrapadas dentro de la jaula se estremecieron por frío y miedo al estar bajo la mira de semejantes cañones. El vehículo se detuvo y los soldados bajaron del camión, inmediatamente un grupo mas de soldados armados se acercó, luego abrieron la reja de la jaula y los obligaron a bajar rápidamente.

Caminaron a través del campo militar, a sus costados estaba lleno de vehículos blindados, tanques, Arm Slaves, helicópteros y más militares que los observaban con indiferencia mientras discutían. El grupo de aldeanos caminaba apresuradamente, y eran dirigidos hacia un hangar.

Dentro el Hangar estaba un hombre sentado sobe una caja con la mirada oculta detrás de unas gafas, era una persona de edad madura, facciones recias, vestía de uniforme militar y se encontraba rodeado de cuatro soldados más. Su rostro de piel blanca cubierta por una barba corta de color negro, su barba formando un candado alrededor de su boca. Las personas fueron llevadas hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, luego fueron rodeadas por los soldados nuevamente. El hombre los observó detrás de sus gafas oscuras y luego se puso de pie, las personas retrocedieron un poco.

El hombre se detuvo frente a ellos y se quitó sus gafas revelando sus ojos azul claro. Luego cruzó sus manos tras su espalda antes de comenzar a hablar. "Saludos, aldeanos, soy el Coronel Dimitri Semionov" Dijo hablando en su idioma. "A partir de este momento se han convertido en prisioneros de nuestra brigada, la brigada Xiphos"

Los hombres murmuraban entre sí y las mujeres lloraban en silencio.

"¡Callados!" Grita uno de los soldados. Los murmullos y sollozos se apagaron en unos instantes.

"Gracias, cabo" Dice el Coronel. El cabo saluda militarmente.

Dimitri caminó en círculos alrededor de los aldeanos, observándolos fríamente. "Si desean ser libres, uno de ustedes debe enfrentarme en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mis soldados no intervendrán…" Dice con una sonrisa sádica. Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas, no confiaban en la palabra del sujeto, pero uno alzó su mano.

"Vaya… tenemos un valiente" Dice sonriendo. Los soldados permanecían estoicos apuntando sus armas al resto del grupo. El aldeano era un hombre joven, de complexión corpulenta debido al trabajo de campo. Dimitri le señaló un espacio libre entre las cajas, el hombre se acercó tomo posición nerviosamente, mirando a los soldados esperando que no le fueran a disparar, luego Dimitri se paró frente a una distancia prudente, sus brazos a los costados, sin defensa alguna. "Comencemos" Murmura el coronel. El hombre titubeó un momento antes de abalanzarse contra el militar con un gruñido de pelea tirando un golpe hacia su cara, Dimitri detuvo el golpe con el dedo índice de su mano, el hombre soltó otro golpe y obtuvo el mismo resultado, pero esta vez Dimitri lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó con facilidad. El hombre y los aldeanos observaron con terror como la sonrisa de Dimitri mostraba dos alargados y afilados colmillos, y también como los ojos azules del Coronel se tornaban de un rojo brillante. Dimitri golpeó al hombre en la cara haciendo girar su cabeza ciento ochenta grados, lo había matado velozmente rompiéndole el cuello, los aldeanos gritaron aterrorizados y retrocedían con miedo.

"Hahahahahah" Dimitri rio sádicamente antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuello del hombre y clavar sus colmillos en éste, el Coronel absorbía ruidosamente la sangre del hombre y dejaba salir gruñidos de placer por tal banquete. Después de unos momentos arrojó el cadáver a un lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Las mujeres lloraban aterrorizadas mientras los hombres las abrazaban temerosamente tratando de tranquilizarlas. Dimitri dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, y todos se estremecieron.

"Su oportunidad de ser libres se acaba de convertir en mi almuerzo" Dice con una mirada y sonrisa perversa; su barbilla, boca y dientes cubiertos por el carmesí de la sangre. Luego chasqueo sus dedos. Inmediatamente dos cortinas de metal se levantaron detrás de los aldeanos, los aldeanos miraron horrorizados los cientos de creaturas que se encontraban dentro de las grandes prisiones, eran cadáveres con vida, abalanzándose contra las paredes de cristal que los contenían en su prisión y mirándolos con hambre. Unos segundos después la cortina de metal se cerró, ocultando a los ghouls. "Los llevaremos a sus celdas" Comienza a hablar Dimitri después de un breve silencio. "Ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí… los más afortunados se convertirán en mi alimento… y luego en mis peones, como los que están acaban de ver… los demás… solamente serán comida para ghouls…" Dice el Coronel con una mirada perversa, luego hizo una seña con la cabeza y los soldados comenzaron a llevarse a la gente a sus celdas, un soldado ingresó un código en un teclado digital en la pared opuesta a la que se encontraban los ghouls y se abrieron cortinas de metal, revelando a más personas aprisionadas, los soldados abrieron una pequeña puerta en el cristal e hicieron que las aldeanos entraran mientras les apuntaban con sus armas, una vez dentro, los militares cerraron la puerta de cristal y bajaron las cortinas metálicas.

Una compuerta se abrió del piso en el centro del hangar, un soldado salió apresuradamente y se acercó al Coronel. "Señor hemos recibido nueva información desde los cuarteles de Alemania, China y América"

"Se han tardado demasiado en robar la información" Comenta Dimitri para sí.

"Señor… los datos recibidos no están completos" Responde el soldado nerviosamente. El vampiro lo observa expectante. "Según nuestro contacto, esa es información altamente resguardada…"

"No importa… revisaré la información obtenida por mi cuenta y posteriormente la enviaremos a los cuarteles" Responde el vampiro. "Comiencen los análisis"

"¡Si señor!" Responden los soldados de su brigada mientras saludan militarmente y comienzan a retirarse, dirigiéndose a la compuerta por la que había salido el mensajero. "Parece que Amalgam encontró algo interesante en la tecnología EVA…" Dice para sí una vez que se quedó solo en el hangar. "Esos ineptos de Gin y Ryo no pudieron con su misión, tendré que comunicarme con los cuarteles" Agrega con un bajo gruñido. Luego se pone de pie y se retira a analizar la información.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Superficie Corriente Kuro Shivo, 1130 Horas

Sousuke se encontraba sentado dentro del helicóptero, observando pensativo el océano por la ventanilla. _"Será mejor terminar esta operación lo más pronto posible, y volver a casa"_ Sousuke parpadea ante sus pensamientos, en su vida como mercenario todo el tiempo viajaba de una localidad a otra, nunca había considerado ningún lugar como su hogar. Después de pensar eso, el joven sintió un poco de ansiedad por volver a Tokyo.

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz del piloto. "Sargento, asegure su cinturón, estamos a puntos de ingresar al Tuatha de Danann"

"Roger" Responde Sousuke mientras asegura su cinturón. Observó por la ventanilla como una enorme sombra comenzaba a aparecer en la superficie del agua, el agua se abrió y emergió la metálica figura de una ballena. El helicóptero avanzó hacia ella, una escotilla gigante se abrió en la parte superior del submarino, permitiendo la entrada del vehículo aéreo. Muchas personas se movilizaban en el hangar, indicando con luces y banderas la posición que debía tomar el helicóptero una vez ya dentro, después de unos minutos, el helicóptero finalmente tomó su posición dentro del hangar, la escotilla por la cual había entrado se cerró, tapando la luz del sol. Sousuke tomó sus cosas y bajó del vehículo, su cabello y ropa revoloteando por la corriente de aire generada por las aspas que giraban velozmente pero disminuyendo de velocidad.

Inmediatamente Sousuke se topó con su rubio compañero. "¡Yosh! ¿Qué tal tu vuelo Sousuke?" Pregunta Kurtz mientras pone su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sousuke.

"Sin inconvenientes" Responde Sousuke. Unos segundos después hacen su aparición Melissa y el Capitán Grouseaux. Sousuke saluda militarmente.

"Relájese soldado" Dice Grouseaux con una leve sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Estás listo Sousuke?" Pregunta Melissa con sus manos en la cadera. "Entre más pronto actuemos más pronto podrás volver con Kaname" Melissa sonrió al ver que a pesar de la falta de reacción del joven mercenario, pudo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Hehehe ¿cómo se encuentra nuestro ángel?" Pregunta Kurtz con una sonrisa pícara.

"Bien, el día de hoy salió con Ren Mikihara y Kyoko Tokiwa" Responde Sousuke tranquilamente.

"¿Triste de no poder acompañarla?" Se burla Kurtz. "¡OUCHH! ¿Por qué me pegas onee-chan?" Se queja Kurtz después de recibir un zape en la cabeza, cortesía de Melissa. Obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Sousuke.

"Déjalo en paz" Regaña Mao.

"Esta chica, Kaname… es especial" Interviene Grouseauxs. "Pensar que fue a buscar al Sargento hasta China" Sousuke, Melissa y Kurtz lo miraron con sorpresa, no esperaban ese tipo de comentario del serio Capitán. _"¡Es como en el anime!"_ Piensa con emoción el otaku de closet. Luego se da cuenta de las miradas confundidas que está recibiendo por parte de sus tres subordinados. "Eres un joven con suerte…"

Esta vez Sousuke sonríe abiertamente y asiente. "Hai"

El grupo sale del hangar y se adentran en los pasillos del submarino, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios.

_THUMMP _"¡KYAAA!" Se escucha un femenino quejido junto con el sonido de alguien estrellándose con algo. Al dar vuelta en una esquina de uno de los pasillos se encontraron con la joven Capitana del submarino sentada en el suelo frente a uno de los tubos de vapor. Mao se acerco rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Está bien Capitana?" Pregunta Grouseaux.

"H-hai…" Mientras se soba la frente con una de sus manos.

"Tessa… ¡te he dicho que veas por donde caminas!" La regaña la Melissa.

"Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería y descartar que sea un golpe grave" Ofrece Sousuke. Tessa levanta la mirada y encuentra al joven Sargento de cara cortada mirándola con un poco de preocupación.

"¡Sa-sagara-san!" Grita la chica nerviosamente mientras se pone de pie de un brinco "¡N-no es nada grave, estoy bien!" Sousuke asiente.

"Gusto en verla Capitán" Dice Sousuke formalmente. Tessa sonríe, aunque un poco decepcionada por el hecho de que no la llamó 'Tessa', además aun se sentía algo avergonzada por el incidente de cuando estaba ebria por culpa de Melissa.

"Igualmente Sagara-san" Responde cordialmente con una tímida sonrisa y un poco sonrojada. "¿Cómo ha sido su estadía en Tokyo-3?" Pregunta con curiosidad.

"Sin problema alguno, todo está en perfecto estado" Responde el mercenario.

"_Por supuesto, estas con Chidori-san…"_ Piensa un poco triste la Capitána. "¿Y Chidori-san? ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"En perfecto estado y tranquila, no ha habido incidentes"

"Me da gusto escuchar eso" Responde sinceramente la chica, en verdad le daba gusto que no haya habido más incidentes que involucraran a la Whispered peli-azul con el grupo de Amalgam.

"Capitana, disculpe que interrumpa" Interviene el moreno Capitán. "Me gustaría saber a qué hora será la reunión en la cual se discutirá la próxima misión"

"A las 1330 horas" Responde una voz detrás de la joven Capitana, el Liuteniente Comandante Kalinin se integra con el grupo de mercenarios, los cuales saludan militarmente. "Descansen" Los soldados dejan de saludar. "Me da gusto verlo Sargento Sagara"

"Igualmente señor" Responde Sousuke al hombre que considera lo más cercano que ha tenido a un padre.

"Me da gusto saber que en sus reportes indican que no ha habido incidentes" Responde el hombre mayor.

"Hai, no ha habido problemas" Responde Sousuke.

"Tal vez mas tarde podremos ponernos al día" Agrega Kalinin "Por cierto… he estado trabajando en la receta de preparación de Borsh" Sousuke y Tessa empezaron a sudar nerviosamente. "¿Le gustaría acompañarme a merendar Sargento?"

"Ehmm... ehh… lamento rechazar la oferta de tomar una merienda, tengo que entregar algunos reportes y alistarme para la misión" Responde Sousuke rápidamente. Kalinin asiente.

"Ya veo… ¿a alguien le gustaría acompañarme a comer?" Ofrece amablemente el hombre. La reputación de la receta, o más bien del sabor de la receta, ya se había extendido secretamente por todo el cuartel, por lo que el grupo de jóvenes militares estaba sudando nerviosamente.

"Kurtz no tiene nada que hacer…" Interviene Melissa con una sonrisa pícara, Kurtz la mira horrorizado. "Tal vez el pueda acompañarlo Comandante" Kalinin voltea a ver al joven rubio.

"¿Le gustaría acompañarme Sargento Weber?" Kurtz deja salir un suspiro de derrota que pasó inadvertido por Kalinin.

"Si señor" Responde sin ánimos.

"Entonces con su permiso, nos veremos dentro de una hora en la sala de juntas" Se despide finalmente Kalinin.

"¡Hai!" Responden todos los demás.

"Nee-chan… si no voy a la misión por estar en la enfermería, será tu culpa" Reniega en voz baja Kurtz a Melissa, ésta solo le responde con una sonrisa colmilluda y le guiña el ojo.

"¿Viene Sargento?" Pregunta Kalinin ya unos cuantos metros adelante.

"S-si señor" Responde Kurtz mientras corre para seguirle el paso a su verdugo… cocinero.

El grupo siguió caminando por los pasillos, Tessa fue la primera en separarse, debido a que requerían su presencia en el centro de mando, luego Grouseaux, quien tenía papeleo pendiente, y finalmente Melissa, quien simplemente quería una cerveza.

Sousuke estaba frente a su camerino. "Sargento" Se escucha una voz recia. Sousuke inmediatamente la reconoció y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Sousuke voltea rápidamente para encontrase con la penetrante e intimidante mirada del Comandante Mardukas.

"Comandante" Dice Sousuke dejando caer sus pertenencias al piso y poniéndose en posición de saludo rápidamente.

"Espero que esté preparado para la misión que le será asignada" Comenta el hombre con su voz firme. "Fallar no es una opción"

"¡Estoy listo, Señor! ¡No fallaremos!" Responde Sousuke rápidamente aun manteniendo. Mardukas lo observa por un breve momento.

"Bienvenido de vuelta al Tuatha de Danann" Dice Mardukas con una sonrisa, su sonrisa reflejando el orgullo que siente por pertenecer a una flota de tal calidad.

"Gracias Señor" Responde Sousuke.

"Descanse soldado" Dice finalmente Mardukas antes de seguir caminando por los pasillos. Sousuke dejó salir un suspiro cuando el hombre se retiró. Siempre sentía que en cualquier momento el Comandante Mardukas le volaría la cabeza, aunque después del incidente en China, el veterano parecía haber tomado aprecio por el joven mercenario. Sousuke finalmente entró a su camerino y comenzó a preparar su arsenal, faltaba menos de dos horas antes de la reunión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Profundidades del Mar de Japón, 1330 Horas

El submarino recorrió una gran cantidad de kilómetros, ahora se encontraba en la parte norte del Mar de Japón.

La reunión tenía breves momentos de haber comenzado, los integrantes de dicha reunión eran la Capitána Testarossa, el Comandante Kalinin y parte del equipo SRT, estando presentes Urzu 1, 2, 6 y 7. Tessa estaba al frente, dirigiendo la reunión y explicando las imágenes desplegadas en la pantalla.

"Estas son las fotografías tomadas por nuestros satélites espías" Explica la joven Capitana. "El territorio enemigo consta de un área aproximada de 500 metros por 1200. Como pueden ver en la imagen en la parte sur se encuentra la entrada, tres hangares y varios domos, los cual creemos que son almacenes y dormitorios de los soldados" La imagen mostraba una fotografía de todo el territorio; junto a la entrada, de cada lado había dos domos, en la parte centro se encontraba el hangar en el cual fueron ingresados los aldeanos, a cada lado de éste estaba otro hangar, siendo el de lado oeste el de mayor tamaño y extendiéndose casi hasta la frontera norte, mientras el hangar opuesto era más pequeño y se extendía solo en la parte central del ala este, también en la parte norte del terreno, se encontraban otros cuatro domos, finalmente en cada esquina y en el centro este y oeste se encontraba una torre de vigilancia. "El hangar central es nuestro objetivo principal, el equipo de inteligencia a reportado que es ahí donde se recluye a los rehenes" Todos asienten con rostros pensativos.

"Parece demasiado pequeño para ser una base" Comenta Kurtz.

"Probablemente debido a que sus centros de mando y comunicaciones son subterráneos" Interviene Sousuke.

"Exacto" Dice Mao un tanto pensativa.

"Así es" Responde la chica de cabello plateado. "También se nos ha reportado que la entrada a sus cuarteles es por medio del hangar central, y los análisis de señales indican que de éste mismo hangar salen sus comunicaciones"

"Bastardos" Gruñe Mao entre dientes.

"Cualquier ataque a los cuarteles o a sus antenas de comunicación, resultaría en herir a los rehenes" Interviene por primera vez el Teniente Grouseaux.

"¿Qué tipo de armamento enfrentaremos?" Pregunta el joven Sargento.

"Se han visualizado dos helicópteros tipo Hind, alrededor de treinta Arm Slaves tipo Savage, doce tipo Shadow, múltiples artilleros en torretas con balas de penetración de alto blindaje y al parecer…" Agrega titubeando la Capitana. "dos Arm Slaves Plan 1056 Codarlt, código Venom" Sousuke asiente pensativo.

"El rescate requerirá de un vasto despliegue de Arm Slaves" Interviene Sousuke.

"Así es Sargento" Responde Grouseaux. "Sin embargo, la mejor forma de llegar al hangar central es por el ala este, por lo cual debemos desplegar el ataque en las regiones noroeste, suroeste y sur, para distraer el fuego enemigo."

"También necesitaremos francotiradores en el ala este y oeste, para así derribar al mayor número de artilleros posibles y a todos los vigías de las torres" Dice Kurtz con su mano en la barbilla y una mirada perspicaz en su rostro.

"Se necesitará de un equipo de infiltración para entrar en sus cuarteles, para asistirlos requeriré de otro Arm Slave como apoyo, para brindar escudo durante el proceso de rescate de los rehenes…" Dice Sousuke. "... y en caso de que aparezcan las unidades Venom, que permanezca como escudo mientras yo las enfrento."

"Hai" Responde Mao con seriedad "Yo formaré pate del equipo de infiltración, también requeriré de un equipo de soldados técnicos, para crackear sus sistemas de información y comunicaciones" Tessa asiente.

"¿Como movilizaremos esa cantidad de Arm Slaves al lugar sin ser detectados?" Pregunta Kurtz.

"La base se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa" Responde Kalinin. "El equipo de reconocimiento ya se encargó de determinar los puntos ciegos de su vigilancia, por lo cual ingresar en el área y el mantener un bajo perfil será sencillo" El equipo SRT permanece pensativo por unos momentos cuando Tessa rompe el silencio.

"Llegaremos a una de nuestras bases en China dentro de una hora, ahí abordaran varios aviones Ruslan, los cuales los transportarán hasta Vankarem con todo el armamento, el vuelo será de aproximadamente 4 horas y media, por lo tanto preparen su armamento, equipo y estrategia, les enviaremos en unos momentos una copia del plano de la base y de la topografía aledaña a ella, informen a los demás integrantes del equipo SRT, ya pueden retirarse"

"¡Si señor!" Responde todo el quipo de SRT, luego se retiran de la sala de juntas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Harbin. 1420 Horas.

Shinji se encontraba caminando con su maleta por los pasillos del aeropuerto, el vuelo de dos horas pasó rápidamente. Shinji sonrió un poco recordando la dramática despedida de Seras.

/ Flashback/

Shinji y Seras estaban en la sala de la casa, sentados en los sofás viendo la televisión, Shinji tenía su maleta ya lista a un lado del sofá y su espada envainada sobre el buró junto a la puerta.

_DING DONG_

"Debe ser quien me llevará al aeropuerto" Murmura Shinji mientras se levanta del sofá, Seras asiente.

"Probablemente" Responde la rubia.

Shinji abrió la puerta y un hombre vestido de traje estaba parado afuera, una camioneta del mismo color estacionada frente la casa, el hombre saludó militarmente, un segundo después enseñó su identificación de Hellsing.

"¡Agente Tolley reportándose señor!" Dice el hombre.

"Buen día agente" Shinji se quita de la puerta permitiéndole el paso. "Pase por favor" El hombre asintió y se introdujo a la vivienda.

"¿Esta listo Capitán?" Pregunta el agente. Shinji asiente. "Entonces permítame su equipaje" Shinji caminó hacia la sala de la casa seguido por el hombre, se encontró a Seras de pie con la mochila colgada del hombro. "¡Buen día Capitán¡" Saluda el agente a Seras, ésta solo sonríe levemente y asiente como saludo.

"Tome" Dice Seras ofreciéndole la maleta.

"Estaré en el auto capitán" Dice Tolley a Shinji después de tomar la maleta. "Un placer saludarlo señor" Dice luego dirigiéndose a la rubia antes de salir de la casa.

"Igualmente" Responde ésta.

"Es hora de irme Victoria-san" Dice Shinji, Seras solo lo observa por unos segundos sin contestar nada. Shinji se extraña por la falta de reacción de la mujer. "¿Estas bie- OFFF!"

"¡BUAAAAA!" Seras corrió a darle un abrazo a Shinji mientras salían cascadas de lágrimas de sus ojos, Shinji se había quedado sin aire al ser tacleado por la rubia. "¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Y hazle caso a _Master_! ¡Y trae un recuerdo para mí! ¡Te voy a extrañar!" Decía la mujer rápidamente. Shinji rió después de recuperar el aliento.

"No te preocupes Victoria-san… dudo que estando con Alucard-sama vaya a haber contratiempos" La mujer se separó del abrazó y sonrió.

"Tienes razón, eres muy fuerte y ni se diga de _Master_" Responde Seras tranquilamente.

"¡Hai!" Responde Shinji. "Trataré de traer algún recuerdo"

"Está bien, salúdame a _Master_" Dice Seras alegremente. Shinji se da la vuelta y camina fuera de la casa, no sin antes tomar la espada del buró, se acerca al vehículo y toma lugar en el asiento del copiloto, luego voltea por la ventana y se despide de Seras con la mano, quien responde de igual manera desde dentro de la casa, evitando a su enemigo natural, el Sol.

/Fin de Flashback/

Shinji siguió caminando por el aeropuerto, cuando a lo lejos divisó a un sujeto recargado en una pared, el hombre era alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro como la noche, vestido de traje negro y llevaba unas gafas puestas, las cuales eran redondas y de color ámbar. Shinji caminó tranquilamente hasta estar frente al sujeto.

"Ikari, me da gusto verte" Dice el sujeto con su voz ronca y profunda, mientras esboza una sonrisa colmilluda. Shinji sonríe.

"Igualmente Alucard-sama" Dice Shinji mientras extiende su mano, el hombre extiende la suya e intercambian un apretón de manos. "Seras le envía saludos" Alucard asiente, luego se incorpora y comienza a caminar por los pasillos, seguido por Shinji.

"Escuche que realizaste una caza ayer en la noche" Dice Alucard volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro para observar a Shinji"

"Dos vampiros, de bajo nivel, secuestraron a los pilotos de los EVA's" Reporta el joven piloto. Alucard asiente y vuelve su vista hacia enfrente. "Habían convertido en ghouls a todas las personas de un conjunto de apartamentos" Alucard sacude la cabeza y ríe roncamente.

"Eran basura… comida para perros…" Dice el vampiro con la vista hacia enfrente. Shinji asiente.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Sensei?" Pregunta Shinji después de un breve silencio.

"Walter se está recuperando" Responde Alucard después de unos segundos "solo unos cuantos días más lo tendremos forzado a permanecer en cama… pero está en perfectas condiciones"

Shinji sintió como un peso de encima se quitó de su espalda.

Alucard se detiene momentáneamente y gira su cabeza para fijar su mirada con la de Shinji. "¿El sello ha tenido a Abaddon bajo control?" Pregunta Alucard con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

"El sello ha funcionado perfectamente" Responde Shinji con su voz un poco cortada y luego baja un poco su mirada, Alucard sigue caminando hasta que llegan con el agente de Hellsing que los llevará al Jet, después de unos minutos ambos cazadores abordan el vehículo aéreo y éste despega.

Alucard toma asiento en la butaca central de una de las filas de lado derecho, mientras Shinji se sienta en el lado contrario.

"Integra-sama me comentó que usted me daría los detalles de la misión, Alucard-sama"

"Hai" Responde el vampiro con su ronca voz. "Según los informes obtenidos por el equipo de reconocimiento, Dimitri Semiónov, coronel de un grupo armado, fue convertido en vampiro. Antes de saber eso, habíamos enviado al grupo de reconocimiento a Vankarem debido a los informes de desapariciones masivas en la región, solamente para descartar la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro, para nuestra mala suerte, el equipo reportó avistamientos de ghouls"

Shinji asiente. "Entonces el objetivo es eliminar al vampiro y a los ghouls" Murmura Shinji.

"No solo eso…" Interrumpe Alucard. "Dimitri secuestra personas con cierta regularidad, para hacer más grande su ejército de cadáveres, y también para tener su reserva de alimento" Shinji miró a Alucard con una expresión de sorpresa, furia y nausea. Alucard asintió al ver la expresión del joven. "Así es joven Ikari, tenemos mucha basura que limpiar… y esa espada tuya, hoy derramará mucha sangre" Agrega el vampiro sonriendo malévolamente. El veterano vampiro, disfrutaba del combate al lado del joven japonés, le recordaba a los tiempos del holocausto, cuando peleaba al lado de Walter en la exterminación de enemigos. _"Silencioso, voraz y mortífero…"_ Piensa Alucard con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

"Sin embargo…" Interrumpe Shinji el tren de pensamientos de Alucard. "…estamos hablando de una base militar, ¿no es así?" Infiere Shinji. "Eso significa que estarán bien armados… ¿cómo sacaremos a los rehenes de ese lugar?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, Integra-sama dijo 'que extermináramos a los hostiles'" Dice el vampiro mientras observa el paisaje por la ventanilla del Jet, luego gira su mirada hacia Shinji. "Eso significa… como te dije hace unos momentos… que la nieve se tornará de rojo… primero exterminaremos a los humanos, en la noche, mientras duermen; luego nos encargaremos de Dimitri y sus ghouls." Shinji asiente antes de voltear su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez en la que derramó sangre humana, Shinji se estremeció al pensarlo… estaba protegiendo a personas inocentes, esos sujetos que secuestraban a estos aldeanos inocentes como si fueran ganado, eran unos simples monstruos… y tenían que ser exterminado, pensaba Shinji mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

NERV 1500 Horas

Kaji se encontraba de nuevo en la oficina de Gendo, había sido un arduo día de trabajo, requirió de un gran despliegue de investigadores para obtener información del origen del helicóptero, en lo que refiere a los cuerpos, eso era un camino sin salida, ya que no había quedado más que la sangre podrida de ellos.

Kaji deslizó un folder sobre el escritorio, acercándolo a Gendo, Fuyutsuki de pie, a la derecha del hombre de gafas. Gendo comenzó a leer los documentos en silencio.

"Si dicha información es correcta, tendremos que recurrir a mayores medidas de seguridad" Dice Gendo después de leer los reportes.

"Así es señor, según nuestro análisis, dicha tecnología pertenece a un desarrollo hecho por un grupo armado terrorista" Responde Kaji. "No hemos obtenido información de quienes son, sin embargo, para poder desarrollar tal tecnología, debe ser una gran organización… no creo que tengamos personal lo suficiente capacitado para resguardar las instalaciones ni a los pilotos" Gendo asiente.

"Agente Ryouji, puede retirarse" Ordena Gendo después de unos breves momentos en silencio y de meditación.

"Si señor" Responde Kaji en un tono bajo mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina, dejando los reportes a Gendo.

"Creo que deberemos pedir a la ONU que nos brinde una brigada de protección" Habla por primera vez Fuyutsuki desde el comienzo del intercambio.

"Dudo que cooperen, y si lo hacen, dudo que tengan la capacidad de respuesta para lo que enfrentamos" Responde Gendo buscando la solución a la problemática que enfrentaban. "Debemos buscar otras soluciones… por lo tanto investiga con discreción todo lo posible referente al grupo Amalgam" Fuyutsuki asiente y se retira de la oficina, dejando al comandante de NERV solo en sus pensamientos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vankarem, 1800 Horas.

El Jet llegó a un amplio campo, el cual era utilizado como pista de aterrizaje, la villa era pequeña, por lo que no tenía aeropuerto. Alucard y Shinji bajaron del Jet. Se encontraron con praderas cubiertas de nieve, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte. Shinji ya se encontraba cubierto por sus ropas gruesas, bufanda, gorro y guantes, el termómetro del avión indicaba una temperatura de diez grados bajo cero. El vampiro caminaba detrás del joven, observando los alrededores e inmutado por el frío.

Fueron recibidos pocos momentos después por un hombre poco más bajo que Alucard, vestido también por ropas gruesas al igual que Shinji.

"Capitán Ikari, Alucard-sama" Saluda el hombre militarmente. "Soy el Capitán Collins, del grupo de inteligencia" Dice el hombre mientras muestra su identificación.

"Gusto en conocerlo Capitán" Responde Shinji, Alucard solamente asiente.

"Síganme, los llevaré a su residencia" Dice apuntando a un viejo auto estilo pick-up que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Shinji tomó su mochila y se la echó al hombro mientras cargaba su espada con la otra mano. Subieron al vehículo e intercambiaron plática de nada importante, clima, comida, etc. Aun no era momento de entablar pelea.

Después de unos minutos del viaje en el auto, llegaron a un viejo hotel, construido de madera, con poca decoración. Shinji se detuvo a observar los alrededores unos momento antes de entrar, era una villa pequeña pero parecía un lugar agradable, las calles iluminadas por faroles eléctricos pero con una fachada antigua y el piso cubierto por un manto de nieve, solo unas cuantas personas caminando por las calles. Shinji dejó salir un corto suspiro, su aliento formando una nube de vapor por la diferencia de temperatura, Shinji sabía que esa noche no descansaría. Una vez dentro, Collins y Alucard estaban parados frente al lobby, esperando su llegada.

"Es un lugar humilde, pero encontraran todo lo que necesitan" Dice Collins a Shinji.

"No se preocupe Capitán" Responde Alucard con su voz ronca y esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa. "No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo" El Capitán asintió un poco intimidado.

"Sus habitaciones son las número 107 y 108" Dice Collins, mientras tomaba las llaves que le había entregando el manager del hotel y entregándole una a cada uno. "Dentro de 40 minutos nos veremos en el bar del hotel, ahí hablaremos de negocios"

"Muchas gracias Capitán" Responde el joven piloto mientras asiente.

"Yo iré a recorre las calles" Interviene el vampiro. "Los veré en el bar" Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta y se pierde entre las nevadas calles de la villa. Shinji ríe y sacude la cabeza.

"Disculpe Capitán" Habla Collins con aprehensión. Shinji gira su mirada hacia el indicándole que continúe. "¿Acaso no es peligroso que un vampiro…?" Pregunta el hombre un poco avergonzado y con miedo de que el poderoso vampiro fuera a buscar algo de comida regional.

Shinji ríe un poco antes de contestar. "No se preocupe Capitán… no causará problemas" Collins asiente. "Lo veo en cuarenta minutos Capitán" Dice Shinji mientras sube por unas pequeñas escaleras hacia su habitación. Necesitaba esos minutos para relajarse antes de comenzar la operación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algunos Kilómetros de Distancia de Vankarem, 1915 Horas

Los gigantes aviones Ruslan se desplazaban entre las nubes y bajaban de velocidad, no había una pista, sino una planicie natural cerca de la playa. Los aviones bajaron de velocidad y descendieron rápidamente, sus llantas haciendo contacto con la tierra y sacudiendo al titán del aire, después de avanzar unos cientos de metros, el avión pudo detenerse, los cuatro aviones restantes repitieron su movimiento.

Después de unos momentos los motores se detuvieron y las compuertas modificadas de la zona de carga se abrieron, dando paso a los Arm Slaves, los cuales cargaban todo el armamento que se utilizaría.

"¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Formen sus grupos y tomen sus posiciones!" Grita Groseaux a los soldados desde el altavoz de su Arm Slave. "¡Estos aviones tienen que despegar, ellos si fueron captados por los radares!" Los Arm Slaves comenzaron a tomar sus formaciones según sus equipos tácticos y alejándose de la zona de aterrizaje, la cual ahora era zona de despegue, era un total de quince AS tipo M9E Gernsback, un M9E Falke piloteado por Groseaux, y el más sobresaliente, el ARX-7 Arbalest de Sousuke; además un grupo de treinta soldados, dirigidos por Melissa, que utilizaban motos para nieve como transporte ligero.

Un vehículo se acercó velozmente desde el horizonte y los pilotos prepararon sus armas.

"Descansen soldados, es del equipo de inteligencia de Mithrill"

El vehículo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros frente al AS de Groseaux, era una moto de nieve, dos soldados bajaron rápidamente, la escotilla del Falke se abrió y el Teniente bajó del robot.

"¡Buenas noches señor!" Saludan militarmente los dos hombres. Groseaux asiente devolviendo el saludo. "Debemos movilizarnos pronto señor, nuestro equipo informó que hace unos minutos el grupo armado realizó otra toma de rehenes"

"No podemos liberarlos en este momento, destruir la base, y liberar a los rehenes que se encuentran dentro son nuestra prioridad" Responde el moreno pensativamente y con algo de remordimiento, de pronto siente una mano en su hombre.

"Bel" Interviene Melissa. "Enviaré a un francotirador y tres soldados de mi equipo"

"Cuatro soldados no son suficiente para realizar un rescate" Responde Groseaux a su amiga.

"No irán solos…" Responde girando su mirada hacia los soldados del equipo de reconocimiento. "Recibirán apoyo del equipo de reconocimiento... y eso es una orden" Los soldados la observan un poco sorprendidos pero luego saludan militarmente en señal de que acatarán la orden. Habían recibido instrucciones de la base, emitidas por un alto rango, indicando que el equipo de reconocimiento debería seguir las instrucciones del equipo SRT.

"Muy bien" Responde Groseaux satisfecho. "Ordene a sus soldados, debemos movilizarnos inmediatamente" Melissa asiente y camina hacia su grupo, una vez seleccionados sus soldados, estos, montados en sus motos, se localizaron junto a la fracción del equipo de reconocimiento.

"También tenemos otro reporte señor" Habla uno de los soldados. Groseaux le indica que prosiga. "A las 1800 horas, un jet de origen desconocido aterrizó en las afueras de Vankarem, nuestro equipo está investigándolo, sin embargo, al parecer solamente eran civiles, debido a que permanecieron en la aldea."

"No hay problema entonces… Delta-4, ahora liberen a los rehenes tomados recientemente, manténganse en contacto con nosotros" Ordena Groseaux.

"¡Si Señor!" Responde los soldados mientras encienden sus motores, luego comienzan a alejarse entre la nieve. Groseaux sube al AS y enciende el altavoz.

"Soldados, conocen su rol, un par de francotiradores se localizará en el ala oeste y otro en el este, cada par será resguardados por un AS con armamento pesado y un AS francotirador; limpiaran la zona este y oeste de vigías, soldados, artilleros, AS y cualquier otro tipo de vehículo" Explica Groseaux. "El equipo Alpha, Bravo y Charlie realizará el ataque en las zonas noroeste, suroeste y sur, estarán bajo mi comando. Y finalmente el equipo Delta será dirigido por la Liuteniente Mao, serán resguardados directamente por tres Arm Slaves, entre ellos el Arbalest…" Sousuke asiente desde dentro de la cabina. "Ahora que conocen sus posiciones… ¡Demos inicio a la operación _'Ground And Pound'_!"

"¡Señor, Sí, Señor!" Gritan todos los soldados listos para la batalla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Varios minutos antes, en la Villa Vankarem

Shinji, Collins y Alucard se encontraban en el bar del hotel, el bar había sido rentado para la ocupación de ellos solamente, por lo que no debían preocuparse por nadie escuchando.

"Los secuestros han tenido lugar desde hace alrededor de dos meses atrás…" Dice Collins mientras da un trago de su vaso de vodka con jugo. Dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el calor del licor deslizarse por su garganta. Shinji, estaba sentado a un lado de él y Alucard estaba de pie recargado en la barra del bar. "… esta mañana fueron tomados como rehenes un grupo de veintidós personas, todos eran de esta villa"

"Eso explica porque la calles de la aldea están vacías…" Dice Alucard en voz baja. Shinji y Collins asienten.

"¿Qué información tienes sobre la base?" Pregunta Shinji.

"Están sumamente armados…" Responde Collins. "Ustedes solamente son dos… ¿creen realmente poder con ellos?" Pregunta escéptico el agente.

"Exterminarlos no será ningún problema" Interviene el vampiro con su voz ronca y arqueando su boca hacia un lado, esbozando una sonrisa. Collins y Shinji asienten en silencio.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Los tres hombres voltean hacia la puerta, no esperaban visitas.

"¿Que se le ofrece?" Pregunta Collins desde su asiente.

"Soy el soldado Johnson, Capitán" Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta.

"Adelante" Responde el Capitán. La puerta se abre y rápidamente entra un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, su rostro con algo angustia y prisa, además, llevaba a un niño pequeño en brazos. Shinji y Alucard lo observaron en silencio. "Soldado ¿Quién es ese niño?" Pregunta Collins.

"Saludos señor" Dice saludando militarmente con su mano libre, un saludo cansado. Los otros hombres ignoraron su saludo, ya que esperaban su respuesta. "Señor, estaba haciendo vigilancia a algunos kilómetros de aquí, cuando divisé otro camión de carga con rehenes…"

"¿Otro más?" Pregunta Shinji alarmado.

"Así es" Responde el soldado. "Mi radio dejó de funcionar y traté de llegar lo antes posible aquí para informarle… y fue en el camino cuando encontré a este niño."

Collins se levantó rápido de su asiento. "Hubiera empezado con que el niño estaba malherido" Se acerca al soldado para checar al niño seguido por Shinji, el niño abre los ojos, sus ojos tristes y cansados.

"Ya se encuentra bien, le di parte de mi comida y de mi café para que recuperara fuerzas" Dice el soldado con una leve sonrisa. "Cayó en la nieve exhausto, es un milagro que no se haya congelado… tuve suerte de encontrarlo." Collins dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Siéntalo sobre la mesa de billar, hay que platicar con él" Collins asintió y llevó la niño hacia la mesa, posándolo suavemente sobre ésta. El niño paseó curiosamente sus ojos sobre los adultos, le llamó la atención el hombre alto de cabello negro recargado en la barra, Alucard solo sonrió levemente.

"¿Quieres un poco de café?" Pregunta Shinji mientras le ofrece el termo al niño. "Está dulce y no muy caliente…" El niño observa confundido el termo por unos momentos y luego a Shinji.

"Capitán, no creo que el niño hable japonés" Interviene Johnson, Shinji se sonroja un poco por su torpeza.

Collins toma el termo y se lo ofrece al niño, traduciendo las palabras de Shinji. El niño asiente tímidamente mientras toma el termo de las manos de Collins y empieza a beber del café.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Collins le preguntó al niño que es lo que había pasado, el niño miro hacia el suelo y lloró mientras narraba los sucesos, después el pequeño se quedó dormido, exhausto. Shinji y Alucard esperaron a que Collins y Johnson les explicaran lo que había pasado.

"Sus padres fueron tomados como rehenes esta mañana" Dice solemnemente el Capitán del grupo de inteligencia. "El logró escapar porque sus padres lo ocultaron debajo de un montículo de nieve"

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala, Alucard sintió como la temperatura del lugar descendió aun más y el aire se tornó seco, volteó a ver al joven Ikari y sonrió para sus adentros. _"Dimitri será aniquilado…"_ Pensó.

"El nuevo grupo de rehenes… ¿ya habrá llegado a la base?" Pregunta Shinji con su voz baja y sombría. Collins y Johnson se estremecieron un poco ante el cambio de carácter del joven frente a ellos.

"N-no… la base se encuentra a varios kilómetros de aquí…" Responde Johnson. "Además el camión que utilizaban era muy viejo y se movía despacio…"

"Necesitaremos una moto para nieve con dos asientos…" Interrumpe Shinji.

"Podrías alcanzarlos yendo a pie, Ikari…" Interviene Alucard.

"No, debo conservar fuerza para la base militar…" Responde Shinji con seriedad. Alucard asiente mientras una sonrisa colmilluda se pinta en su rostro.

"_Ya está decidido…"_ Piensa el vampiro.

"Capitán Collins, indíquenos donde están los vehículos… saldremos dentro de un minuto hacia la base enemiga… iré por mis cosas…" Shinji comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando la figura durmiente del pequeño. "Si despierta pronto, díganle que le traeré a sus padres de vuelta…" Los hombres asienten, sus miradas serias. Shinji sale del bar después de eso.

Los hombres voltean hacia la barra del bar, esperando encontrar al misterioso vampiro, pero éste ya se había desvanecido.

Shinji iba bajando las escaleras, su ropa de combate lista, así como su espada envainada y su cuchillo de combate dentro de una de las bolsas de su grueso abrigo.

"Necesitaremos quien nos ayude a transportar a las personas…" Dice Shinji a Alucard, al encontrase con él en la base de las escaleras, el hombre tenía puesto sus ropajes comunes, gabardina y sombrero rojo, pantalones gris oscuro y botas negras.

"Solamente lleva un radio para comunicarnos con el equipo de inteligencia una vez que hayamos liberado a los rehenes…" Responde Alucard. "…sería un estorbo llevarlos con nosotros" Shinji asiente, su mirada seria. Shinji y Alucard caminan hacia la puerta, donde se encuentran con Collins, listo para llevarlos por el vehículo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algunos minutos después

El equipo selecto por Melissa se movilizaba deslizaba rápidamente por la nieve, se encontraban buscando el camión con loe rehenes. Era un equipo de ocho personas, cuatro personas de reconocimiento se habían integrado al grupo de rescate, uno de ellos francotirador.

"Objetivo localizado a mil trescientos metros adelante" Dice uno de los soldados del grupo de rescate que iba sentado en la parte trasera de la moto, binoculares en mano. "Al parecer se ha detenido"

"Roger" Responden los otros equipo mientras detienen los vehículos.

El francotirador enviado por Melissa observaba los alrededores con sus binoculares. "Hay un pequeña ladera a un lado del camino, tres kilómetros más delante de donde están detenidos, y a unos seiscientos metros delante de un cruce con otro camino, ahí podemos realizar la emboscada"

"Puedo distinguir a siete soldados desde aquí" Dice un miembro del equipo de reconocimiento mientras observa hacia el vehículo con sus binoculares.

"Los superamos en número, no debemos tener problemas" Dice un miembro del equipo de Melissa. "Primero nos movilizaremos a esa área, aprovechando que se detuvieron; los francotirador se localizarán en la ladera y derribaran a todos los soldados que puedan, los demás nos ocultaremos en el terreno bajo, que está en el extremo opuesto a los francotiradores, ahí los joderemos con nuestras armas de medio alcance." Los soldados asienten y se deslizan a través de la nieve al punto de rescate.

Después de varios minutos, el camión comenzó a movilizarse nuevamente. Los francotiradores lo observaban desde la ladera.

"Objetivo movilizándose… setecientos metros antes de que llegué a la zona de ataque" Dice uno de los francotiradores al resto del equipo en el lado opuesto por su radio.

"_Roger" _Responden.

"¿¡Qué demonios!" Dice exaltado el otro francotirador. Mientras mira a través de los binoculares.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta su compañero antes de observar por los binoculares. "¿Quién demonios es ese?"

A través de los binoculares observaron la figura parada en medio del camino, deteniendo el paso del vehículo. La figura traía puesta una gabardina de color negro y al parecer, para mayor sorpresa de los francotiradores, la vaina de una espada en su cintura.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes.

Shinji se deslizaba a través de la nieve manejando la moto, Alucard iba sentado en el asiento trasero. Collins les recomendó tomar un camino lateral al principal, les permitiría llegar al camino principal manteniendo un bajo perfil.

"Están a alrededor de un kilometro de distancia de nosotros" Dice Alucard, su cabello y ropa moviéndose hacia atrás debido al viento; su mirada centrada hacia enfrente, el vampiro estaba utilizando sus agudizados sentidos para buscar al objetivo. "Falta poco para que lleguen al cruce de camino"

"Será mejor detener el vehículo aquí" Responde Shinji, mientras detiene la moto de nieve. "Desde este punto será mejor acercarnos a pie" Alucard asiente.

Ambos bajan de la moto, Shinji desenvaina su espada y la levanta horizontalmente a la altura de su rostro, observa su propio reflejo en el filo de la espada, cierra los ojos un momento y envaina su espada nuevamente. Luego gira su mirada hacia Alucard. "¿Listo Alucard-sama?"

El vampiro niega con la cabeza. Shinji lo observa confundido. "Esta operación la puedes realizar tu solo" Responde el vampiro. Shinji lo observa en silencio por un momento y asiente.

"Muy bien… "Responde el joven japonés, saca su cuchillo de combate de su abrigo y lo coloca en una de las bolsas de la gabardina negra que trae debajo, luego deja caer su grueso abrigo al nevado suelo, era demasiado pesado para brindarle movilidad, el joven piloto queda cubierto sólo por su gabardina. Luego posó su mirada sobre el camino. "Nos vemos pronto…" Dice antes de desaparecer frente a Alucard y comenzar a moverse a velocidad inhumana.

Alucard sacudió la cabeza mientras reía y giró su mirada hacia la ladera junto al camino _"Intervendré solo si ellos nos causan problemas…"_ Piensa el vampiro, al mismo tiempo que se desvanece del lugar en el que estaba parado.

Shinji corría a una velocidad inhumana, dejando sólo el as oscuro de su silueta mientras se movía, y huellas superficiales sobre la nieve como el único rastro de haber pasado por ahí, la figura de Alucard alejándose rápidamente tras de él. Pudo divisar el camión a lo lejos, a punto de llegar al cruce de caminos, Shinji aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, llegó al cruce de caminos y avanzó sobre el camino principal sin ser detectado, se detuvo algunos metros frente al camión, su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

El vehículo se detuvo sin apagar el motor. Unos segundos después bajó el conductor, arrojado su cigarrillo a la nieve y se paró frente al vehículo encarando a Shinji, mientras le apuntaba con su arma. El joven piloto permaneció estoico bajo el cañón del arma.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?" Pregunta el hombre, Shinji no respondió pero se sorprendió de que el hombre hablara japonés.

"Dejen ir a esas personas…" Murmura Shinji desenvainado la espada. El hombre solo rió ante el comentario. Los demás soldados que venían con el bajaron del vehículo; luego todos se formaron frente al joven a unos metros de distancia formando un medio círculo, todos apuntándole con sus rifles. Los soldados preguntaron algo al chofer que Shinji no pudo entender, cuando este respondió todos rieron mientras lo veían burlonamente.

"_Creo que no van a cooperar…"_ Piensa el joven mientras deja salir un suspiro de exasperación. Shinji miró hacia el camión, las personas dentro de la jaula no se habían percatado de su presencia, estaban cabizbajos y agrupados en el centro, tratando inútilmente de protegerse. La mirada de Shinji se tornó molesta. "Dejen ir a esas personas…" Repitió con un gruñido.

"Niño… tu vendrás con nosotros" Dice el chofer dando un paso enfrente. "Deja en el suelo tu juguete" El hombre se acercó a Shinji apuntándole hacia la cara con su arma. Una vez frente a Shinji el hombre extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomarlo del hombro.

_SLASH_

Un as de color gris atravesó al hombre por el costado, desde su hombro hasta su torso. Shinji ya tenía su espada desenvainada, y la sostenía verticalmente sobre su cabeza, el filo cubierto de sangre. Acababa de lanzar el primer ataque.

"¡Ghhaaaaggg!" El hombre dejó caer su arma y se desplomó arrodillándose en el suelo, un intenso dolor travesando su costado, un momento después su brazo izquierdo se despegó de su torso y cayó al piso, la blanca nieve empezando a tornarse de un color carmesí. El hombre levantó su rostro, sus facciones de dolor y su mirada de odio, encontró a Shinji viéndolo sin expresión alguna.

_SWIFF_

El joven bajó su espada hacia un lado en un movimiento veloz, la sangre que estaba en el filo de su espada se escurrió, dejando una línea roja sobre la nieve al lado de él.

Los soldados reaccionaron en ese momento, no habían entendido que pasó segundos atrás. Empezaron a dispararle al joven, Shinji desapareció de enfrente de los soldados en el momento que las balas salieron de los cañones de sus armas.

_SLASH SWIFF SLASH _

Un as de colores negro y gris pasó frente a los seis soldados. Un segundo después, el joven espadachín apareció detrás de ellos, su gabardina moviéndose hacia atrás con el viento, y sosteniendo su espada a su costado, un hilo de color rojo sobre el filo de ésta. Shinji blandió su espada hacia su otro costado de manera horizontal.

_SWIFF_

Una mancha de sangre se formó sobre la nieve, y el filo de la espada estaba limpio nuevamente. En ese momento los seis soldados dejaron salir un fuerte gemido de dolor y sus cuerpos sin vida se colapsaron sobre la nieve. El chofer observaba con terror los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se aterrorizó aun más cuando el joven cruzó miradas con él.

"¿Donde están las llaves?" Pregunta Shinji al último sobreviviente.

"S-son las que cuelgan del retrovisor…" Responde bajado la cabeza. Shinji asiente y se acerca a él. El hombre levanta su mirada aterrado cuando se da cuenta que el espadachín está de pie frente a él, el joven tenía su espada levantada sobre su cabeza en posición vertical y una mirada fría aunque titubeante.

_BANG_

Un fuerte estallido de bala resuena cerca de ellos y un cartucho vuela por el aire, el hombre cae empujado hacia un lado, el costado de su torso destrozado y cubierto de sangre. Shinji voltea para encontrarse con Alucard, el vampiro sosteniendo a una humeante y recién disparada Jackal.

Shinji lo observa con una extraña mezcla de confusión y alivio.

"Te estoy quitando una carga de conciencia…" Dice el vampiro con una sonrisa siniestra y respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha. Shinji parpadea un par de veces y asiente.

"Iré a liberar a los rehenes" Alucard asiente, mientras baja su pistola. Shinji entró a la cabina del vehículo y tomó las llaves de la jaula. Los prisioneros lo observaban con esperanza, al verlo asesinar a sus captores, entendieron que venían a ayudarlos. Shinji salió de la cabina y caminó hacia la parte trasera del camión, abrió los candados rápidamente ante la mirada expectante de los aldeanos. El joven piloto abrió las rejas y los aldeanos comenzaron a bajar gritando y llorando de alegría, uno que otro se acercaba a darle la mano a Shinji y a agradecerle en palabras que no podía entender, el joven solo sonreía satisfecho y asentía, en respuesta a sus agradecimientos.

Shinji caminó hacia el frente del vehículo pero Alucard ya no estaba ahí, sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa y desapareció de la escena dejando una as oscuro tras de él. El sol se terminó de ocultar tras el horizonte.

Shinji llegó al lugar donde habían dejado la moto de nieve, Alucard ya lo estaba esperando sentado en el asiento trasero.

"Ya ha oscurecido…" Dice el vampiro rompiendo el silencio y esbozando una sonrisa maligna. "Ahora vayamos por el plato fuerte…" Shinji sólo sacude la cabeza y sonríe, un poco divertido por la sangrienta personalidad de su compañero. Luego toma el asiento del conductor y enciende la moto, tomando rumbo hacia los cuarteles enemigos. Al llegar al camino principal, se percatan de que el camión había cambiado su curso, los aldeanos iban dentro de la jaula, pero esta vez con destino a sus hogares.

Al pasar por debajo de la ladera, Alucard ríe levemente con su ronca voz.

"¿Qué sucede Alucard-sama?" Pregunta Shinji algo intrigado acerca de que encontraba divertido el vampiro.

"Iie…" Responde Alucard negando con la cabeza. "Nada importante"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes, sobre la ladera

"Tenemos una situación" Habla el francotirador del grupo de Melissa a los soldados del otro extremo. El hombre observaba como después de detenerse el camión bajaron todos los soldados y empezaban formar un medio círculo frente al chico de gabardina.

"_Lo vemos…"_ Responden a través del radio. _"¿Pueden identificarlo?"_

"Negativo" Responde el francotirador del grupo de reconocimiento. "No pertenece a mi brigada… debe estar actuando por su cuenta…"

"Urzu-2, aquí Delta-4" Habla el francotirador por el radio intentando comunicarse con Mao.

"_¿Qué sucede soldado?"_ Responde Mao por la radio después de unos segundos. _"¿Trabajo terminado?" _Pregunta la Liuteniente.

"No señor, nos comunicamos para informar de una situación…" Responde el soldado. "Alguien quiere hacer justicia por su cuenta y estorba en nuestro plan para liberar a los rehenes… nos tomará un poco más de tiempo cumplir la misión debido a la situación"

"_Solo cumpla con su asignación soldado… nos vemos en la base… cambio y fuera" _La comunicación se corta.

"¡Rayos! ¡Este tipo nos complicó el liberar a los rehenes!" Reniega exasperado el francotirador.

"Liberar a los rehenes…" Se escucha una voz ronca detrás de los francotiradores, voltean rápidamente y se encuentran con un hombre de gabardina y sombrero rojo tras de ellos. "Al menos no tendré que matarlos" Agrega con una sonrisa siniestra y quitándose sus gafas de color ámbar.

"¿Qué demo-…" Preguntaron ambos con sorpresa, pero no pudieron terminar su frase, cuando cruzaron miradas con el hombre, sintieron como sus cuerpos dejaron de responder a sus impulsos y sus rostros se tornaron en terror por las imágenes siniestras que se estaban forzando dentro de sus mentes.

Alucard había notado la presencia de los soldados en la ladera desde que venía en la moto con Shinji, y al final decidió tomar medidas.

"_¿Todo bien?"_ Escucha Alucard que preguntaban por la radio los demás miembros del equipo. _"Respondan…" _El nosferatu sonrió y se desvaneció, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo. Después de unos instantes el resto del equipo se encontraba en el mismo estado que los francotiradores.

"Eso los detendrá por unas horas…" Murmura el vampiro arqueando sus labios hacia un lado y esbozando una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos, se desplazó al camino principal para ver cómo le estaba yendo al otro cazador, ahí fue cuando vio al joven titubear con su espada alzada sobre su cabeza y un hombre arrodillado frente a él… Alucard decidió ir a ayudarlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afueras de la Base Xiphos, 2000 Horas

Ya había oscurecido y todo el equipo se encontraba tomando sus posiciones alrededor de la base, manteniendo un bajo perfil mediante la utilización del sistema ECS.

El equipo de francotiradores del SRT se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la base, en una pequeña colina que les daba mejor visibilidad, y comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones según habían acordado. En el ala este se encontraba Kurtz dentro de su Arm Slave, observando a través de la mira de su arma y localizando a los AS y torretas que estaban dentro de la base; junto con él se encontraba otro AS con rifle de alto calibre, y frente a ellos un par de francotiradores observando a los vigías en la torres. En el extremo opuesto se encontraba otro equipo con el mismo tipo de armamento.

A varios metros frente al equipo de Kurtz; Sousuke y otros dos AS se encontraban esperando ordenes. Tras ellos, estaba el quipo de Melissa, ellos se encontraban aguardando que los francotiradores y el equipo de Sousuke limpiará el área para comenzar con la infiltración.

Mientras tanto, Groseaux se encontraba sigilosamente distribuyendo y coordinando a los nueve AS restantes, incluyéndolo a él, los cuales realizarían los ataques en las regiones noroeste, suroeste y sur.

"_Bel"_ Escucha el moreno Teniente a través de su radio.

"¿Que sucede Mao?" Pregunta Groseaux..

"_Perdimos contacto con el equipo de rescate desde hace media hora"_ Dice Mao preocupada. _"¿Crees que los hayan apresado? Eso nos pondría en una situación de mucha desventaja"_

Groseaux se mantiene pensativo por unos momentos antes de responder. "Hemos observado su base suficiente tiempo, y no hay rastro del nuevo grupo de rehenes, además no han realizado ningún tipo de movilización, ya sea ofensiva o defensiva"

"_Bien…"_ Responde Melissa después de un breve silencio. _"Teniente, estaremos esperando su señal para dar inicio a la operación"_

Sousuke se encontraba tranquilo dentro del Arbalest, esperaba impacientemente la señal de inicio de la operación, el joven mercenario sentía un poco de ansiedad por volver rápido a casa, pero la mantuvo bajo control. Imaginó momentáneamente el rostro de Kaname.

"Sargento, su pulso a incrementado…" Escucha la voz computarizada de AI dentro de la cabina.

"Guarda silencio AI" Responde Sousuke algo irritado, era increíble que podría tener paciencia para tratar con muchas personas, pero una simple inteligencia artificial lo sacaba de sus cabales.

"_Caballeros…"_ Se escucha la voz de Groseaux a través de la radio. _"Empezaremos el ataque… francotiradores, hagan los honores…"_

Kurtz apuntaba hacia los AS dentro de la base mientras esperaba a que los francotiradores comenzaran a limpiar las torres, no hubo sonido de disparos debido a los silenciadores de las armas. _"Torres del ala este, limpias"_ Escucha a través de la radio. _"Torres del ala oeste sin bichos"_ Se escucha también después de unos segundos.

"Nuestro turno" Murmura Kurtz.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

El rubio francotirador lanzo una ráfaga de disparos moviendo velozmente su rifle y cambiando de objetivo. El arma utilizada por los AS francotiradores era una versión modificada del Barret MX-109, y por lo tanto, incrementando su potencia, alcance y precisión. Las balas habían aniquilado a los dos AS que se encontraban del lado este del hangar central, otro que estaba en el campo medio y una torreta. No falló ningún disparo. Kurtz sonrío orgullosamente al observar a través de la mira de su rifle como otro AS y una torreta fueron destruidos, obra del francotirador del extremo opuesto.

Faros rojos se encendieron en la base enemiga y las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

"¡Rock 'n' Roll!" Gritó Kurtz mientras realizaba otra carga de su rifle, mientras su compañero y los dos francotiradores comenzaban a disparar a los soldados, AS y artilleros que pasaban por el campo. En el extremo opuesto se podían ver los destellos de las armas del otro equipo.

"_Sargento Sagara"_ Escucho Souske a través de la radio del Arbalest. _"Comenzaremos el ataque una vez distraído el fuego enemigo en nuestra dirección, comenzará su parte de la operación"_

"_¡Roger!"_ Responde Sousuke. "Liuteniente Mao, dentro de unos minutos comenzaremos a movilizarnos…" Indica Sousuke a su superior por la radio.

"_Entendido" _Responde la mujer.

"Al atacar tomaré al delantera y limpiaré el área de fuego enemigo"

En las afueras de la base Xiphos, Groseaux comenzaba las indicaciones de ataque.

"¡Equipo Alpha, Bravo y Charlie, comiencen a movilizarse!" Ordena Groseaux a sus equipos.

Groseaux formaba parte del grupo Charlie, el encabezaría el ataque por el ala sur de la base. Comenzó a movilizarse seguido por su equipo de tres AS, pudo acercarse sin ser percibido debido al uso del sistema ECS. Al llegar a la entrada de la base el equipo desactivó su sistema ECS mientras disparaban a los dos AS tipo Savage que se encontraban en la entrada, aniquilándolos sin darles tiempo de disparar. Al entrar comenzaron a disparar hacia los pares de domos que se encontraban en cada lado de la entrada, soldados estaban saliendo de ellos y les disparaban sus rifles sin hacerle ningún daño a la armadura de los AS de Mithrill.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Un par de soldados alcanzaron a tomar posición en las torretas que se encontraban en medio de los domos y comenzaron a dispararle. EL equipo Charlie se dispersó para resguardaste detrás de los domos y evitar a los artilleros, pero uno de sus soldados perdió movilidad al incrustarse una ráfaga de balas en las piernas de su AS, sin embargo, este comenzó a arrastrase hacia detrás de los domos para evitar la lluvia de balas, rápidamente fue apoyado por otro de los AS. Groseaux regresó velozmente y tomó el rifle que su subordinado había dejado en el nevado suelo, saltó ágilmente como un gimnasta mientras evitaba la lluvia de balas, y se posó en el centro de los cuatro domos, quedando en medio de los dos artilleros, disparó los rifles simultáneamente, uno hacia cada artillero, dejándolos fuera de combate.

La base de había convertido en caos, el equipo Alpha y Bravo habían comenzado sus ataques, Groseaux los observó disparar y luchar contra los AS, así como soldados y AS se desplomaban por la acción de los francotiradores.

"Sargento, comience a movilizarse" Ordenó por su radio. Antes de entablar combate con un Shadow enemigo que había aparecido de detrás de los domos.

Sousuke comenzó a movilizarse después de recibir la orden de Groseaux, seguido por el grupo de Mao, los cuales iban en sus motos de nieve algunas decenas de metros detrás y resguardados por los otros dos AS. El Arbalest inició carrera y brincó fácilmente el muro del ala este, quedando dentro de la base. "Estoy dentro" Dijo por la radio a Mao mientras prepara sus armas. "Limpiaré el área"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Centro de Operaciones de la Base Xiphos, al Inicio del Ataque

"¡Coronel!" Un alarmado soldado llama desde fuera de la oficina de Dimitri.

"Adelante soldado…" Responde el vampiro desde dentro.

El soldado entra a la habitación y encuentra a Dimitri sentado frente a su escritorio con sus pies sobre este. "¡Señor!" Saluda militarmente con su mirada alarmada. "¡Estamos bajo ataque!" Dimitri lo mira confundido por un instante y su mirada se torna seria, el vampiro se incorpora.

"¿Bajo ataque?"

"¡Si Señor! ¡Hemos perdido a los vigías de la torres, y han destruido AS y torretas" Responde el soldado rápidamente.

"Vayamos al centro de mando" Dice el vampiro saliendo finalmente de la habitación. "¡Ordene que todas las unidades se movilicen, enciendan las sirenas! ¡Rápido!"

"Si Señor" Responde el soldado.

Dimitri camina por los pasillos subterráneos de la base y después de unos segundos llega a la sala de maquinas. Un grupo de soldados operando trabajando alarmados frente a los grandes pantallas de monitoreo que se encontraban en los costados y parte frontal de la habitación.

"¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un código rojo!" Dice uno de sus subordinados.

"¿Han obtenido algún visual del objetivo?"

"Aun no señor, están atacando con franc-"

"¡Tenemos contacto en la entrada principal!" Interrumpe otro técnico. Todos giran su mirada hacia la pantalla del t écnico y observan como un grupo de cuatro AS aparece de la nada y se introducen destruyendo a sus AS y matando a los soldados.

Dimitri observa ataque con su rostro pensativo, realmente no era algo que estaba esperando. Su mirada se torna en sorpresa cuando otra de las cámaras muestra a un AS de color blanco ingresar a su territorio por saltando sobre la pared del ala este. _"Arbalest… ¡Demonios! ¡Nos estamos enfrentando a Mithrill!" _Piensa alarmado.

"¿Cuál es el estado de nuestras unidades Codarlt?" Pregunta dirigiéndose a un equipo de técnicos.

"Están en el hangar subterráneo, se encuentran bajo mantenimiento" Responde titubeante uno de ellos.

"_Mierda"_ Piensa molesto Dimitri. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para que estén listos?" Pregunta luego el vampiro.

"Aproximadamente veinticinco minutos, señor"

"¡Apresuren el proceso quiero que desplieguen a todos los técnicos en ellos!" Ordena el Coronel. "Desplieguen todas las unidades y ataquen, tenemos que resistir hasta que estén listos. Que las unidades Venom se encarguen de AS Blanco."

"¡Si Señor!" Responden todos los soldados acatando la orden. Dimitri solo observa por la pantalla al Arbalest preparándose para entablar batalla. "Al parecer… finalmente probaré mis nuevas armas" Murmura con una sonrisa que deja ver sus afilados colmillos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke analizó el campo al momento de entrar, dos AS tipo Savage salieron del hangar este y se acercaron a alta velocidad mientras disparaban sus torretas. Sousuke evitó la ráfaga de balas al posicionarse de un salto en el techo de uno de los domos, el avanzado sistema de músculos y articulaciones del Arbalest, dejaba en claro porque es un AS de tercera generación, brindándole una mucho mejor flexibilidad, velocidad y movilidad casi natural.

CRASH

Sousuke sonrío cuando uno de ellos cayó al suelo, cortesía de uno de los francotiradores del ala oeste. El joven Sargento disparó hacia el AS enemigo desde arriba del techo, haciendo que este perdiera el balance mientras intentaba esquivar las balas, el enemigo calló en su plan, el mercenario saltó del techo y tomó al Savage de la cabeza, arrancándola, y destruyendo así su sistema de telemetría, el Savage disparó al aire debido a que el piloto se encontraba a ciegas, pero Sousuke dejó salir una ráfaga de disparos de su rifle, destruyendo el sistema de control del AS y matando al piloto. Sousuke giró su mirada hacia el campo, observando cómo los AS de Amalgam y los de Mithrill entablaban combate en los lados oeste y sur de la base. Los Arm Slaves enemigos que se encontraban en la región norte comenzaron a desplazarse desorganizadamente hacia las zonas de combate y soldados salían de sus dormitorios y corrían disparando mientras trataban de ingresar en los hangares.

BANG BANG BANG

"Atención, dos Arm Slaves tipo Shadow están acortando distancia desde rumbo norte" Advierte AI.

Sousuke gira su mirada algo sorprendido, no esperaba enfrentar a los Shadows tan pronto, los AS enemigos comenzaron a dispararle desde la distancia, pero el joven de cara cortada evita fácilmente las ráfagas de balas dirigidas hacia él, el Arbalest salta ágilmente en zigzag mientras acortaba la distancia con los enemigos, arremetió contra uno de los Shadows derribándolo mientras disparaba su rifle contra el otro Arm Slave, desconcentrando al piloto; Sousuke levantó rápidamente del suelo al AS caído, tomándolo de la espalda y disparándole en las articulaciones de los hombros y piernas, dejándolo como su rehén, inmóvil y a su merced. El otros Shadow pareció titubear en disparar al ver a su compañero atrapado.

CRASH

Sousuke sonrío satisfecho al ver al Shadow enemigo desplomarse en el piso, Kurtz le había disparado desde lo lejos. El Sargento presionó el gatillo de su rifle, la ráfaga de balas travesando el torso del Arm Slave, lo dejó caer y se alejó rápidamente, el Shadow explotó en mil pedazos.

"Mao, entren a la base" Indica Sousuke, después de observar el campo y confirmar que las fuentes de posible peligro estaban bajo control. La pared del ala este explotó, creando un hueco en ella. Uno de los AS del equipo de Melissa entra primero seguido por el grupo de motos de nieve y el otro AS en la retaguardia.

Mientras el grupo de Mao se organizaba una vez dentro de la base enemiga, Sousuke se acercó al hangar central.

La nieve frente a él saltaba en pequeñas explosiones, debido a la ráfaga de balas generadas por un artillero que le disparaba desde el ala oeste. El joven Sargento esquivó las balas fácilmente y se escudo detrás del hangar central, luego preparo su rifle y saltó hacia el medio del campo mientras dejaba salir una lluvia de balas, destruyendo el artillero.

"¡Área despejada! ¡Tienen que entrar ahora!" Dice Sousuke rápidamente por el radio y vigilando los alrededores, ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que en el sur de la base Groseaux se encontraba entablando combate con otro Shadow y un par de Savages. El joven Sargento sabía que su Capitán no necesitaría de ayuda, así que se concentró en su parte de la misión.

El grupo de Melissa se movilizó rápidamente a través del campo sobre las motos de nieve. Mao baja del vehículo seguida por el grupo de soldados.

"_Sousuke"_ Se escucha la voz de Melissa a través de la radio del Arbalest. _"Comenzaremos la infiltración en la base enemiga, pero depende de ti que podamos sacar a los rehenes a salvo"_

"Entendido Liuteniente" Responde Sousuke mientras asiente. "Confíe en nosotros…"

Los soldados del grupo Delta intentan abrir las puertas del Hangar pero estaban selladas. _"Mierda… denos una mano" _Pide Mao al grupo de Arm Slaves. Uno de ellos se acerca rápidamente al hangar y embiste las compuertas unas cuantas veces, las compuertas se abollan y comienzan a separarse por el impacto del robot contra ellas, se hace un agujero lo suficiente grande para dejar pasar grupos de dos en dos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Hangar Central

"Porque no destruimos completamente las compuertas" Pregunta uno de los soldados a Mao.

"¿Eres idiota?" Pregunta regañando la mujer, un grupo de soldados ríe entre dientes. "Estas compuertas son blindadas, nos darán buena protección contra el fuego del combate de aquí fuero…" El soldado sólo asiente en silencio algo avergonzado.

Melissa y su grupo se adentraron sigilosamente al hangar, cubriéndose detrás de las grandes cajas y contenedores que se encontraban dentro. Se distribuyeron a manera de cubrir toda el área sur del hangar y avanzar de manera paralela, de esa manera evitarían el ser emboscados por los flancos.

"Tenemos visual de una compuerta en tierra, en el fondo y centro del hangar" Dice uno de los soldados del equipo lateral derecho. Melissa observó hacia el fondo del hangar, buscando la compuerta, divisó una luz en el fondo.

"Esto me huele mal" Murmura Mao mientras observa los alrededores desde atrás de uno de los contenedores que se encontraban en el centro.

"¿Qué sucede Liuteniente?" Pregunta uno de los soldados de su grupo.

"Esto no está bien…" Responde la mujer. "No encontramos resistencia al entrar al hangar y la entrada a la base no está vigilada… ¿Es en verdad está la base de operaciones?" Pregunta escéptica.

"Si señor, reconocimiento lo confirmó…" Mao no estaba satisfecha, acabada de infiltrar en la base de controles a un grupo de más de veinte soldados, y no había señal de ningún hostil.

"Señora… tenemos movimiento en el fondo del hangar" Dice en voz baja uno de los soldados.

Mao observa un grupo de uniformados moverse entre las sombras que comienzan a desplegarse lentamente en el fondo del hangar, inmediatamente se comienza a escuchar el estruendo de las balas enemigas estrellándose contra los contenedores metálicos y las cajas.

"¡Tenemos contacto! ¡Quiero que caigan esos perros!" Grita Mao, ordenando que inicien el ataque. Su grupo de soldados empieza a disparar hacia las figuras, una lluvia de balas traviesa los cuerpos de los enemigos y estos comienzan a desplomarse en el piso. "Soldados de los flancos… ¡Avancen!"

Los soldados de las orillas comenzaron a avanzar y ganar terreno dentro del hangar, peinando el área para asegurar que no hubiera enemigos ocultos. Después de que los flancos avanzaron hasta poco más de la mitad dentro del hangar, los grupos del centro se movilizaron hacia enfrente, tratando de emparejarse con ellos. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, el grupo de soldados de Mithrill no detectó más movimiento.

"Los flancos… inspeccionen los cuerpos…" Ordena Melissa, "nosotros los cubriremos." Los grupos centrales asomaron sus armas apuntando hacia el fondo del hangar, mientras el grupo de los flancos, un total de doce soldados se acercaban a los cuerpos.

El grupo de soldados se acercó sigilosamente a examinar los cuerpos, una vez que estaban frente a los cuerpos, una luz se encendió, iluminando el área donde se encontraban.

"Ghouls… Mátenlos…" Se escucho una voz desde las sombras.

Los soldados observaron en horror como algunos de los cuerpos a los que les habían disparado se ponían en pie, eran cadáveres putrefactos en pie. Comenzaron a dispararle a los cuerpos mientras estos se abalanzaban sobre ellos, algunos de los ghouls cayeron, debido a los disparos desesperados que recibían en la cabeza por los miembros del equipo de Mao, pero no fue suficiente, no pudieron matar a todos los monstruos. En el fondo Melissa y su grupo de soldados solo observaban horrorizados como los cadáveres cobraban vida y se abalanzaban sobre sus compañeros, ellos también disparaban a los monstruos, pero era difícil hacerlo sin herir a sus compañeros.

"¡Retrocedan!" Grita Melissa al grupo de los flancos, pero solo pudo observar y escuchar a todos sus compañeros gritar de agonía mientras sus cuerpos eran despedazados por los Ghouls, la Liuteniente se sintió impotente, todo el grupo había muerto.

"¡Fuego a discreción!" Ordenó Melissa mientras tomaba un par de granadas, y le quitaba el anillo de seguridad a una de ellas y la lanzó contra los monstruos, repitiendo el proceso con la segunda granada.

BOOOOM BOOOOM

Las explosiones pulverizaron a los Ghouls, y el resto del equipo disparaba a los que aun se mantenían de pie. Después de unos momentos, los Ghouls habían sido exterminados, el quipo volvió a cubrirse con las cajas.

"Liuteniente… ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?" Pregunta uno de los soldados a Mao. "Son como sacados de una puta película de terror…"

"No tengo ni una jodida idea…" Responde Melissa alterada. "No quiero saber qué tipo de experimentos está realizando Amalgam con los aldeanos que secuestraron"

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Jajajajajaja…" Una risa macabra se escucha en el fondo del hangar, acompañada por unos aplausos. "Eso fue bastante divertido…"

Melissa asoma su mirada hacia el fondo del hangar, la figura de un hombre aparece en medio de los restos de los Ghouls y los cadáveres de sus compañeros. El hombre se reclina y toma la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros caídos, la sostiene con sus dos manos y pasa su mirada en el rostro del soldado, luego la sostiene con una mano mientras extiende su brazo hacia enfrente, exhibiéndola al resto de soldados; el hombre sonríe y comienza a presionar la cabeza con su mano.

CRAAACK

El cráneo truena ruidosamente al explotar, las manos del hombre se bañan en sangre, el cerebro y demás órganos escurren por sus manos hasta el suelo. Melissa y su equipo observaban con disgusto y nausea desde detrás de los contenedores y cajas; salieron de shock e inmediatamente apuntaron al hombre con sus armas.

Mao salió de donde se resguardaba encarando al hombre. "¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Pregunta Mao apuntando con su rifle al hombre. Este solo ríe sádicamente mientras sacude la cabeza. "¡Responde o te vamos a llenar de plomo!" Agrega Mao furiosa.

El hombre fija su mirada en Mao. "Mucho gusto señorita… yo soy el Coronel Dimitri Semiónov, líder de esta brigada…" Responde el vampiro. "¿A qué debo la visita de Mithrill?"

"¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas de hace unos momentos?" Pregunta Mao ignorando al hombre.

"Oh… esos eran mis Ghouls…" Responde con una sonrisa que permite ver sus afilados colmillos.

"Esas cosas no existen… ¿Qué clase de experimentos están llevando a cabo aquí?" Pregunta la mujer.

"Hahahaha…" Dimitri ríe ante el escepticismo de la mujer. "Son tan reales como cualquier persona… o vampiro…" Dimitri salta hacia atrás, casi flotando, posicionándose sobre uno de los contenedores de metal. El grupo de soldados comenzó a dispararle pero ninguna bala acertó en Dimitri. "Les mostraré…" Se escucha su voz desde las sombras.

SWIIFF CLANK SWIFF CLANK

Un par de compuertas y rejas metálicas se abre a la izquierda del grupo de Mao, mostrando varias celdas. Se observan algunos movimientos desde las sombras de las celdas. El grupo de soldados observa con horror como más monstruos como los que acababan de exterminar salen caminando y comienzan a agruparse en el fondo del hangar, Dimitri aparece de la nada y se coloca en el centro del grupo de Ghouls. Melissa sabía que no tendrían oportunidad contras esas cosas.

"Sousuke… necesitamos apoyo…" Solicita la Liuteniente por radio.

"_Negativo…"_ Se escucha la voz agitada de Sousuke. _"¡Estamos entablando combate contra múltiples AS enemigos!"_

"Maldición" Piensa Melissa con enojo, luego gira su mirada hacia la formación frente a ella "¿Qué demonios son…"

"Este… es mi ejército de no-muertos…" Responde Dimitri desde el fondo e interrumpiendo la pregunta de Melissa. Mao observa como muchos de los cadáveres frente a ella tenían ropajes de campo, decenas de ellos.

"¿Es eso lo que haces con los rehenes?" Pregunta Mao sombría. Dimitri solo esboza una sonrisa macabra y asiente.

PLICK

El vampiro tronó sus dedos, y un grupo de ghouls comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia Melissa. La mujer permanece inmóvil frente a los monstruos que se dirigen hacia ella, no podía reaccionar, se encontraba en shock. El resto del equipo se encontraba en la misma situación que Melissa y no dispararon sus armas.

Tres ghouls se abalanzaron sobre Melissa, la mujer trató de reaccionar y disparar su arma, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, los ghouls ya estaban casi sobre ella.

SWIFF SLASH SLASH SWIFF SLASH

Mao solo observó con su arma en mano, como un as de color negro y gris pasó frente a ella, y múltiples líneas de color plateado atravesar a los monstruos. Los ghouls cayeron cortados en pedazos al piso, el resto de ghouls detuvo su ataque. Un joven de gabardina negra estaba de pie frente a Mao, un cuchillo de combate en su mano, y un hilo de color rojo en el filo de éste.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes, a unos cientos de metros al sur de la Base Xiphos

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Shinji sorprendido. Shinji y Alucard se dirigían hacia la base, conforme se acercaban el joven piloto notó que había fuego, sonido de balas y explosiones por toda la base. Alucard ríe con su ronca voz. "¿Qué sucede Alucard-sama?"

"Ya veo…" Murmura el vampiro. "Cuando te detuviste a liberar a los rehenes, otro grupo de soldados se encontraba en la ladera… también iban a liberarlos…"

"¿Q-que? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿No están muertos verdad?" Alucard ríe nuevamente, encontrando divertida la preocupación del joven Ikari. "No te preocupes Ikari, aun siguen en la ladera"

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces ellos son quienes están atacando esta base, ¿Verdad?"

"Hai" Responde el nosferatu. Shinji asiente pensativamente. Después de unos instantes detuvo la moto.

"Caminaremos a partir de aquí" Dice Shinji. "Será más fácil evitar ser vistos e infiltrarnos…"

BAAAANG

Una cortina de fuego y humo se levanta en la base enemiga.

"Además podremos evitar más efectivamente terminar en medio de fuego cruzado…" Explica Shinji. "¿Cómo procederemos Alucard-sama?"

"Ingresa al hangar central y libera a los rehenes, yo inspeccionaré los alrededores" Responde Alucard, aun desde esa distancia, él podía sentir lo que se encontraba dentro del hangar central, pero prefería ser espectador. Shinji asiente ante la orden, y luego baja de la moto. El joven piloto observa la base unos segundos y luego voltea hacia Alucard.

"Entonces… nos vemos en la base" Dice finalmente el piloto, desapareciendo del lugar dejando solo un as de color negro. Alucard sonríe peligrosamente mientras se desvanece del lugar.

Shinji avanzaba velozmente hacia la base. Al llegar a la puerta principal no pudo evitar sorprenderse. _"No puedo creer que Hellsing solo enviaran a dos personas a enfrentar a este arsenal… ¡estos tipos tienen Arm Slaves!"_ Shinji pasó desapercibido por la entrada sur, al entrar, vio como un Arm Slave realizó una pirueta en el aire mientras esquivaba las balas de sus enemigos, Shinji tuvo que cambiar su curso, debido a que algunas de las balas iban dirigidas hacia él. _"El piloto de ese Arm Slave debe ser un experto… sus movimientos son muy fluidos, además está enfrentando a tres enemigos armados al mismo tiempo" _Shinji continuo movilizándose hacia el hangar central mientras esquiva a los AS combatientes.

FLAP FLAP FLAP

"_¿Qué demon…?"_ Se pregunta Shinji, un helicóptero se materializa de la nada en el campo y comienza a disparar hacia un Arm Slave de color blanco. _"Ese helicóptero… es como el que me atacó en Tokyo-3" _Shinji trata de eludir la pelea, pero termina en medio, cuando el Arm Slave blanco esquiva las balas del helicóptero mientras al mismo tiempo embiste a un AS enemigo y lo utiliza como escudo, el joven piloto se encuentra frente a los dos Arm Slaves combatientes, el robot blanco parece notar su presencia cuando éste gira la cabeza hacia él, una ráfaga de balas del helicóptero se dirigía hacia el joven cazador y Shinji decide escapar de la escena desapareciendo. Shinji ignora la batalla mientras escapa e ingresa al hangar por el agujero en las compuertas. "Espero no haber llegado tarde" Murmura mientras ingresa a la oscuridad del hangar.

Se detiene momentáneamente, observando a los alrededores, se da cuenta de la presencia de soldados armados escondidos detrás de las cajas y contenedores, y se esconde detrás de un contenedor.

Shinji asoma su mirada por una esquina y observa a una mujer en el centro, una gran cantidad de ghouls formados en el fondo del hangar, Shinji estrechó sus ojos, y empuñó su cuchillo de combate, finalmente vio al vampiro en medio de los ghouls.

"¿Es eso lo que haces con los rehenes?" Escucha Shinji a la mujer preguntar. Shinji sintió la rabia crecer cuando el vampiro sonríe y asiente.

PLICK

Un grupo de ghouls se dirigía hacia la mujer. Ahora era el momento de actuar. En un instante llegó al lugar donde estaba la chica paralizada, blandió su cuchillo de combate. Múltiples líneas plateadas aparecían en el aire, el reflejo de la luz en el cuchillo y el veloz movimiento de éste.

Degolló al primer ghoul de un solo movimiento, corto a la mitad al siguiente a través del torso y degolló finalmente al tercero, antes de que se colapsaran, deslizó velozmente su cuchillo por los cuerpos de los tres ghouls, los monstruos cayeron al piso cortados en pedazos.

Shinji estaba de pie entre Melissa y Dimitri. La mujer observaba con confusión la espalda del chico. Después de un instante sus soldados reaccionaron y apuntaron con sus armas al chico. Melissa sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar la situación.

"_Que patético… me paralicé como una niñita…" _Piensa Mao mientras. "¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunta la mujer al joven frente a ella.

"Vengo a liberar a los rehenes…" Responde Shinji en silencio y desafiando con la mirada al vampiro. Melissa observa su espalda por unos segundos, y señala a sus soldados que bajen las armas.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Pregunta Dimitri algo confundido por la repentina aparición del muchacho.

Shinji sonríe amenazantemente al vampiro. "Soy un cazador… y vengo por tu cabeza…" Responde Shinji, con una voz retadora.

"Hahahahaha" Dimitri deja salir una carcajada burlona. "Niño, ¿sabes acaso con quien te estás enfrentando?"

"Si…" Responde tranquilo el joven. "Un patético vampiro de bajo nivel..." La mirada de Dimitri se torna molesta. "ya he matado a muchos como tu…"

"Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso…" El vampiro truena sus dedos. "Ghouls… mátenlo"

Melissa no puede evitar retroceder un paso cuando las decenas de monstruos comenzaron a acortar distancia, sus soldados levantaron las armas nuevamente.

"Necesito que no disparen…" Murmura Shinji a la mujer. "… esto acabará pronto" Melissa asiente titubeante, y le ordena a sus soldados bajar las armas. De un rápido movimiento Shinji guarda su cuchillo de combate y desenfunda su espada, la cual Melissa no había visto.

Shinji desapareció de su posición y se dirigió hacia los ghouls.

SWIFF SLASH SLASH SWIFF SLASH

Solamente se podía ver un as de color negro desplazarse velozmente por el hangar, rodeando y pasando por en medio de los ghouls, además, líneas de color plateado aparecían en el aire como fantasmas, atravesando los cuerpos de los monstruos.

Los ghouls dejaron de moverse. Shinji no estaba a la vista.

"¿Por qué se detienen? ¡Ataquen!" Grita Dimitri, Shinji reapareció al lado de Melissa, sorprendiendo a la mujer. El joven estaba sosteniendo su espada, extendiéndola horizontalmente hacia un costado, la blandió hacia el costado contrarió antes de envainar su espada nuevamente, la sangre que tenía en el filo esparciéndose en el suelo, dejando una línea carmesí en éste. Los ghouls comenzaron a desmoronarse y caer en pedazos al piso, un charco de sangre putrefacta en el centro.

"¿Q-que demonios?" Cuestiona para sí la Liuteniente mientras observaba al chico frente a ella. _"¿Cómo puede moverse de esa forma?"_Piensa Mao. "También eres un monstruo, uno de ellos…" Dice Melissa dirigiéndose al piloto.

Shinji voltea sobre su hombro, su rostro confundido y sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer.

"Acabo de salvarte la vida…" Dice girando su cabeza hacia enfrente, para fijar su mirada con la de Dimitri. "Por favor no me compares con esas atrocidades…"

"¿Qué eres? ¿¡Para quién trabajas!" Pregunta Dimitri con voz vehemente.

"Ya te lo dije… soy un cazador" Responde Shinji mientras enfunda su espada nuevamente. "Y para quien trabajo… digamos que, a esto nos dedicamos... personalmente, opino que lo que haces con las personas inocentes es una atrocidad… y es por eso que esta es tu última noche con vida" Responde Shinji con veneno en sus últimas palabras. Dimitri y el grupo de soldados sintieron como la temperatura del lugar bajó drásticamente, y el aire se tornó seco. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunta Shinji, dirigiéndose a la Liuteniente.

Mao sonríe antes de contestar. "También estamos aquí para liberar a estas personas… y a destruir esta base terrorista" Shinji asintió satisfecho por la respuesta.

"Entonces continúen con su misión… yo me encargaré de este sujeto, esto no es algo que ustedes puedan manejar" Indica el joven piloto. Melissa parece contemplar las palabras del muchacho, decidió obedecer.

"Suerte" Murmura Mao al chico antes de retroceder para reunirse con su equipo.

"¿Se encuentra bien Liuteniente?" Pregunta uno de sus soldados.

"Si... ¡Y no gracias a ustedes!" Los regaña Melissa. "Pero eso lo arreglaremos en la base" Los soldados asienten. "En este momento, el equipo técnico se infiltrará en su base, liberen a los rehenes y tomen toda la información… desháganse de los hostiles… Rodríguez, tu estas a cargo…"

"¡Si señor!" Responden al unísono. Melissa gira su mirada hacia el chico que le acababa de salvar la vida.

"Yo me quedaré a vigilar a este sujeto…"

"Señora…" Habla Rodríguez titubeando. "Aun no sabemos donde están los rehenes…"

"Ese es su trabajo, cabo" Gruñe Melissa entre dientes.

"¡Roger!"

Mao giró su atención hacia donde se encontraban el chico y el vampiro, había escuchado sus voces.

"Creo conocerte…" Murmura Dimitri mientras inspecciona con la mirada al joven piloto. Shinji niega con la cabeza.

"Lo dudo… además no es relevante… si me conoces, no saldrás de aquí con vida…" Responde tranquilamente el joven. Shinji desenvainó su espada, y se lanzó al ataque contra el vampiro, éste esquivó su ataque saltando sobre una de las grandes cajas.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Entren!" Grita Shinji mientras levanta su mirada para cruzarla con la del vampiro.

"Ya veo… es por eso que no usaste tu velocidad… estabas haciendo una apertura para tus soldados…"

Melissa quien observaba el intercambio ente el joven y el vampiro, no desperdicio la apertura. "¡Vamos! ¡Entren ahora!" La mayor parte del grupo salió de sus posiciones de escondite y entraron rápidamente por la compuerta. Mao se quedó con un grupo pequeño de soldados, avanzaron un poco dentro del hangar y comenzaron a acercarse al piloto.

Shinji estaba en un duelo de miradas con un Dimitri. De pronto éste sonrió con malicia "¡Deténganse ahí y retrocedan!" Les ordena Shinji al mismo que desaparece de su posición.

SWIFF

Shinji aparece unos metros detrás de donde se encontraba. Dos sujetos se encontraban donde estaba Shinji hace un momento, cada uno con un par de cuchillos de combate, sus estancias como si acabaran de acuchillar a alguien, o al menos eso creyeron ellos que lograrían, el joven piloto esquivó el ataque en la última fracción de segundo.

"Vaya eres rápido…" Murmura Dimitri.

"¿Subordinaos tuyos?" Pregunta Shinji sin expresión. El vampiro asiente con una sonrisa macabra mientras baja de la caja donde se encontraba y se posiciona en medio de los dos vampiros. "Eres un vampiro de bajo nivel… ellos no son ningún reto, aun cuando sean dos…" Aclara el piloto con su voz seria.

"Aun así es una pelea injusta…" Se escucha una ronca voz desde la entrada del hangar. Se escucha el eco de lentos pasos abriéndose paso por entre las cajas. Shinji sonríe al reconocer la voz. Unos segundos después, la alta figura de Alucard se encuentra de pie junto a Shinji, En su mano su pistola Casull y en la otra Jackal.

"Otra cucaracha…" Murmura Dimitri "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Un verdadero vampiro" Responde el nosferatu burlonamente y sonriendo malignamente mientras muestra sus colmillos.

"Vaya… eso no lo esperaba" Dice Dimitri con sorpresa. "Eres un vampiro… ¿y eres un cazador?" Alucard asiente desinteresado. "¿Por qué matas a tus semejantes?"

"¿Semejantes?" Cuestiona Alucard. "No me compares con basura como ustedes… vampiros sin orgullo y débiles…"

Melissa observaba desde cerca la aparición del nuevo sujeto, por alguna razón sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando lo miró.

"¿Débiles?" Cuestiona molesto el Coronel. "Te mostraremos…" Murmura mientras mira de reojo y señala con su cabeza al vampiro de su izquierda.

El vampiro desaparece de su posición y Shinji imita su movimiento.

CLANK CLING CLING CLANK

Solo se ven los ases de color negro y verde cuando Shinji y el vampiro entablan combate, las líneas plateadas del reflejo de sus cuchillos dejando un rastro de sus veloces movimientos. Para los espectadores de la batalla no es más que líneas de colores y sonidos de metal chocar rápidamente.

En el momento que el vampiro desapareció, Shinji leyó su movimiento fácilmente, debido a su capacidad de moverse a la misma velocidad. Chocaron en el aire con sus cuchillos, el joven piloto desenfundó su cuchillo en una fracción de segundo para encarar al del enemigo. El vampiro blandió el cuchillo en varios sentidos, tratando de cortar al piloto, Shinji esquivó los ataques del vampiro sin problemas. Shinji aumentó su velocidad un poco, y reapareció detrás del vampiro lanzando una cuchillada hacia su cabeza, pero éste la detuvo con uno de sus cuchillos y giró rápidamente sobre sí para encajar su cuchillo en el estomago del joven. Shinji desaparece instantáneamente, desconcertando al vampiro.

SLASH

Alucard permanecía inmóvil desde que el joven inició la batalla, una sonrisa tranquila y conocedora en su rostro. El vampiro no se molestaba en tratar de seguir los veloces movimientos del muchacho, a diferencia del grupo restante de militares que permanecían inmóviles y asombrados por lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

En el centro del Hangar, el vampiro se encuentra inmóvil, su rostro reflejando sorpresa e incredulidad; frente a él, a pocos centímetros de distancia, se encuentra Shinji, sosteniendo su espada firmemente con su mano derecha, y manteniéndola en su posición, atravesada en el torso del vampiro.

El vampiro observa paralizado la espada travesando su torso, y luego levanta su mirada expectante hacia Shinji. El joven sonríe victorioso.

SLASH

En un veloz movimiento, Shinji se apoya sobre su espada, posicionándola horizontalmente frente su pecho mientras sigue atravesando al enemigo, y su costado izquierdo frente al vampiro; Shinji extiende horizontalmente su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho y apuntando la punta del cuchillo hacia el lado derecho. En un solo movimiento el joven piloto extrae la espada y utiliza el momentum de la extracción para deslizar el cuchillo en su otra mano a través del cuello del vampiro, Shinji desaparece nuevamente, y reaparece al instante al lado de Alucard. El enemigo se desploma y su cabeza sale rodando por el suelo.

"¿Te divertiste?" Pregunta el nosferatu a Shinji mientras sonríe malévolamente. Shinji solo encoje los hombros.

"¿Q-que demonios…" Murmura Dimitri petrificado.

"Es mi turno…" Dice Alucard con su ronca voz mientras da un paso al frente. Dimitri se estremece por un segundo.

"_¿Este idiota cree que es un juego?"_ Piensa con coraje el Coronel. "Acábalo" Gruñe Dimitri a su otro subordinado.

El vampiro se abalanza sobre Alucard, mientras prepara su cuchillo para clavárselo. Alucard permanece inmóvil, una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

SLASH

La cabeza de Alucard sale rodando por el piso. El cuerpo del vampiro cae de rodillas al piso antes de desplomarse en el suelo, un charco de sangre formándose debajo de éste.

"Hahahahahaha" Ríe Dimitri. "Vaya, vaya… el sujeto no era más que un hablador…"

Durante la pelea de Shinji, Melissa se acercaba sigilosamente a los cazadores con pistola en mano, dos de sus subordinados tras ella, brindándole cobertura. Aun no recibía ninguna información valiosa por parte de su equipo infiltrado, salvo señales de contacto con fuego enemigo que habían contrarrestado fácilmente. Melissa estaba lo suficiente cerca de la pelea, cuando la cabeza de Alucard fue degollada y rodó hacia sus pies. La mujer se exaltó por un momento, pero recobró su compostura, ella era un militar y estaba familiarizada con la muerte.

Lo que sorprendió a Mao fue la falta de reacción del joven a la decapitación de su compañero. Detuvo su acercamiento hacia el joven cuando vio que el vampiro volteó hacia el joven piloto, listo para atacarlo.

"La pelea con él aun no termina…" Escucha Melissa murmurar al joven y el vampiro lo observa confundido.

La mujer siente que algo camina sobre sus botas, al voltear, ve como cientos de insectos se deslizan por el piso. Cucarachas, escarabajos, ciempiés. Melissa observa como la sangre que se había formado bajo el cuerpo del sujeto caído comienza a reunirse, devolviéndose al cuerpo y los insectos caminan en la misma dirección. Mao voltea hacia atrás, y ve que la cabeza de Alucard ya no estaba ahí.

"¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!" Grita Dimitri con miedo. El cuerpo de Alucard se puso de pie nuevamente, su cabeza reconstruyéndose nuevamente en su lugar. Una sonrisa y mirada siniestra en el rostro del nosferatu.

El vampiro subordinado de Dimitri se queda paralizado, aterrorizado al ver que el sujeto que acabada de degollar estaba en pie.

BANG BANG

Dentro de su parálisis, el vampiro no se percató que Alucard había sacado sus dos armas. Ahora el vampiro se desplomaba en el suelo con su cabeza destrozada y un agujero en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Alucard sonríe victoriosamente hacia Dimitri. "Tal como dije… no soy basura como ustedes…"

"_¿Quién demonios son estos sujetos?"_Se pregunta Mao mientras observa estupefacta la escena frente a ella.

"¿Dónde están los rehenes?" Pregunta Shinji. Dimitri no contesta, aun sorprendido y atemorizado por lo que acababa de ver. Mao se detiene, precisamente a eso quería llegar al acercarse al joven piloto.

Después de unos segundos Dimitri sale de su trance, y sonríe malévolamente. "Allí…" Responde el vampiro.

SWIIFF CLANK SWIFF CLANK SWIFF CLANK

Un grupo de compuertas y rejas se abren del lado derecho del hangar, mostrando a los rehenes. Estos observan desconcertados hacia fuera de las celdas. Algunos de ellos habían pasado muchos días en ese lugar, y para ellos una compuerta abierta, significaba que al menos uno de ellos moriría.

Melissa inmediatamente se dirigió hacia los rehenes con su equipo.

"¿Ofreces a los rehenes para salvar tu vida?"Pregunta Shinji a Dimitri. Este sonríe malévolamente.

"No…" Responde. "Te ofrezco… a los que puedas salvar"

SWIIFF CLANK SWIFF CLANK SWIFF CLANK

Un grupo de más compuertas se abre en el lado opuesto al de los rehenes. Shinji mira aterrorizado como varias decenas de ghouls comienzan a salir de las celdas. Alucard sólo observa la escena con un poco de sorpresa. Por el otro lado, Mao gira su mirada hacia la fuente del sonido, esperando ver más rehenes… decepcionándose terriblemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes, en el campo de la Base Xiphos.

Groseaux golpeó a uno de los Savage en el pecho, enviándolo volando varios metros atrás, mientras disparaba al otro, atravesando su pecho. Una ráfaga de balas se dirigía hacia él por detrás, el Shadow le estaba disparando. Groseaux ágilmente esquivó las balas dando un gran salto, y desde el aire disparó al enemigo.

BANG BANG

El Shadow esquivó las balas al igual que Groseaux. El Teniente aterrizó a unos metros del Shadow, el cual se lanzó a atacarlo con un cuchillo en mano, Groseaux sacó un cuchillo de un compartimiento de la pierna de su AS, y cuando el AS enemigo estaba a unos metros frente a él, el moreno lanzó una patada ascendente hacia el brazo con el que el enemigo sostenía el cuchillo, desarmándolo. El enemigo detuvo su ataque confundido y acobardado. Rápidamente Groseaux giró sobre sí y pateó al AS, derribándolo. Luego se abalanzó sobre él y clavó el cuchillo en el pecho del AS, matando al piloto enemigo.

BOOM

Un tanque apareció de uno de los hangares y Groseaux a penas pudo evitar el ataque.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Una ráfaga de balas casi lo alcanza por detrás. De la nada, un helicóptero Hind se materializa y comienza a dispararle.

"¡Rayos!" Gruñe el Teniente un poco alterado. "¡Weber, necesitamos que el equipo de francotiradores dejen sus posiciones y entablen combate aquí abajo, ASAP!" Ordena por la radio. "¡Tienen más armamento del que esperábamos!

"_Roger"_ Responde alegremente Kurtz por la radio. "_¡Hang On Baby!"_

Groseaux saltaba en zigzag dirigiéndose hacia el tanque mientras esquivaba los proyectiles de éste, además de la ráfaga de balas del helicóptero. Groseaux alcanzó finalmente al tanque y salta sobre este, destruyendo y aplastando la cabina, inutilizándolo. Una vez destruido el mayor peligro giró su vista hacia el Hind, preparó su rifle.

FIIZZ

El helicóptero se desplomó en llamas al recibir un impacto por un costado antes de que el Teniente pudiera disparar.

"_Y esa era la última bala de mi rifle francotirador"_ Se escucha la voz de Kurtz por la radio.

"Bien hecho Sargento" Responde Groseaux con una leve sonrisa.

Kurtz llega al campo de batalla, posicionándose al lado de Groseaux, mientras al mismo tiempo un nuevo grupo de Arm Slaves enemigo los ataca por los costados.

A unos metros al sur del hangar central, Sousuke se encontraba entablando combate con dos Savage, sus dos compañeros encontraban en el lado opuesto entablando combate con otros AS. No le presentaba ningún problema combatir, debido a la lentitud y falta de fluidez de los movimientos del AS de generación obsoleta.

"_Sousuke… necesitamos apoyo…"_ Escucha Sousuke por la radio la voz de Melissa.

"Negativo…" Responde Sousuke mientras esquiva una ráfaga de balas. "¡Estamos entablando combate contra múltiples AS enemigo!" No hubo respuesta.

El joven mercenario sacó un cuchillo, arremetió contra uno de los Savage, agachando y flexionando el Arbalest mientras esquivaba la ráfaga de balas enemigas, finalmente alcanzó a uno, tomándolo de la cabeza y cortándola con el cuchillo, deshabilitando al AS. Luego Sousuke saltó para alejarse de la ráfaga de balas del otro Savage.

FLAP FLAP FLAP

En el aire detrás de él, se materializó de la nada otro Hind. Una ráfaga de balas dirigiéndose hacia él, Sousuke inicio carrera, saltando en zigzag y dirigiéndose hacia el Savage enemigo. Arremetió contra el Savage embistiéndolo y golpeándolo en el pecho, Sousuke se levantó velozmente y tomó al AS como rehén y escudo.

Algo llamó su atención, giró su mirada, el Arbalest imitando el movimiento con su metálica cabeza, para encontrase con la figura de un joven que estaba parado frente e ellos, observándolos. La ráfaga de balas proveniente del Hind casi alcanzaba al chico, pero éste desapareció, desvaneciéndose de la escena.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ Piensa Sousuke un poco confundido. Las balas finalmente alcanzaron su posición y se impactaron con el Savage que tenía de rehén, Sousuke saltó, alejándose de la ráfaga de balas mientras al mismo tiempo disparaba el cable de su AS hacia el helicóptero, rodeándolo.

"_Sargento, debemos alejar el fuego enemigo del hangar central"_ Se escucha la voz computarizada de AI dentro de la cabina del Arbalest.

"Lo sé… primero me desharé de ese Hind…"

El piloto del helicóptero cayó en la trampa de Sousuke. El mercenario sabía que el Arbalest no contaba con la potencia suficiente para detener o derribar al Hind utilizando el cable. El helicóptero comenzó a elevarse, llevándose al joven Sargento con éste, una vez en el aire, el Hind había perdido su capacidad de disparar al AS, Sousuke simplemente sacó su rifle de asalto y apuntó a la barriga del helicóptero.

BOOOOOOM

El Hind se colapsó en una fuerte explosión, una lluvia de metal y fuego comenzó a caer, Sousuke se alejó rápidamente de la escena tratando de evitar el material incandescente, una cortina de fuego y humo detrás de él.

"_Sargento… tenemos problemas"_ Escucha Sousuke la voz de Groseaux a través de la radio. _"Las unidades Venom acaban de aparecer…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Hangar Central

Melissa y el grupo de soldados que permaneció con ella, observaban inmóviles las decenas de ghouls que salían de las celdas del extremo opuesto al de los rehenes. Mao fue la primera en salir del shock.

"¡Preparen sus armas...!" Grita Melissa a su grupo de soldados mientras prepara y recarga sus propias armas. "¡Debemos defender a los rehenes!"

Mientras tanto, Shinji y Alucard observaban con sorpresa los monstruos salir rápidamente de la oscuridad y acercarse hacia ellos.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Alucard lanzó una serie de disparos hacia Dimitri, pero éste esquivó las balas ágilmente. El Coronel reía cruelmente desde unos metros de distancia frente a ellos.

"Lo siento… no pienso morir aun, no les daré la victoria que esperan…"

Los ghouls estaban a un par de metros de distancia de Alucard y Shinji, pero de pronto, todos se detuvieron.

Melissa trataba de cerrar las cortinas de metal, encerrando a los rehenes nuevamente en la celda para protegerlos de los ghouls, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que requería de un código para hacerlo. Agruparon rápidamente a los rehenes dentro de la celda, estos ya habían pasado por mucho, y cerraban sus ojos o miraban el piso mientras estaban dentro, ignorando la escena frente a ellos.

De pronto su cuerpo se paralizó, sintió como la temperatura del lugar descendía drásticamente, lo pudo ver cuando al respirar salía vapor de su boca y nariz. Escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, y un terror indescriptible la invadió. Sintió como si la muerte la rondara y pusiera sus manos sobre sus hombros, robándole la vida. Su instinto la urgió de girar su mirada, como si la fuente de su terror estuviera parada tras de ella, alcanzó a girar su cabeza entre su parálisis, para observar que su soldados se encontraban petrificados con una expresión de terror igual a la de ella.

Finalmente centró su mirada en el joven que la había rescatado hace unos momentos, y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y encontró dificultad para respirar.

Shinji observó como los cientos de ghouls se acercaban hacia ellos, y agachó su cabeza, su mirada oscurecida por el cabello cayendo sobre su frente.

Los dos vampiros presentes se paralizaron, Alucard volteó hacia Shinji con sorpresa en su rostro, pero además con una sonrisa maligna en éste. Mientras, Dimitri, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y un terror lo invadía desde dentro. Los ghouls se detuvieron, paralizados, resintiendo la reacción de su maestro.

Dimitri observó como Shinji levantó su mirada lentamente, su rostro lleno de ira, pero el vampiro sintió más terror al observar como un aura oscura aparecía alrededor del muchacho y giraba en torno a él. Shinji finalmente cruzó miradas con él y el vampiro se estremeció, sacándolo de su trance.

"¿Cuántas personas inocentes… has asesinado…?" Preguntó Shinji con una voz baja y feral. "Maldito gusano…" Shinji preparó su espada y se posicionó para lanzarse contra el vampiro.

GUAAHHHH

Un ghoul se lanzó sobre el joven, pero Shinji lo partió en dos con un solo blandir de su espada, cortándolo verticalmente a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, el ghoul cayó inerte al suelo. Los cientos de ghouls habían comenzado a atacar a la pareja de cazadores. "Alucard-sama… no podré yo solo detener a todos los ghouls sin que alcancen a los rehenes…"

BANG BANG BANG

"_Bloodlust…" _Pensó Alucard mientras comenzaba a disparar sus armas hacia los ghouls. _"Hace bastante tiempo que no sentía esta aura de muerte… ni siquiera Walter logró que su aura se materializara de esa forma… ¿Este eres tú niño? ¿O es acaso obra de Abaddon?" _Alucard dejó salir una carcajada ronca y siniestra mientras disparaba sus armas indiscriminadamente contra los ghouls, evitando incrustar una bala en el joven Ikari, quien era seguido por un aura negra mientras se desplazaba velozmente destajando, mutilando y degollando a los monstruos. _"Esta aura de muerte… es perfecta… es por eso que Bernadotte te llama 'The Reaper'" _Piensa Alucard.

"_¿Qué demonios es ese niño?"_ Dimitri observaba la escena, el número de sus ghouls se había reducía rápidamente. El joven Ikari destajaba a los ghuols como si fueran hojas de papel, el aura negra aun envolviéndolo. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance, y sacó una pistola de la funda colgada en su cinturón, el vampiro apuntó su mano temblorosa hacia el joven piloto.

BANG

"¡Ghuaaaaaa!" La mano de Dimitri sosteniendo el arma, junto con su antebrazo, volaron por el aire. El vampiro se arrodilla de dolor, mientras aprieta lo que quedaba de su brazo con su mano, tratando de detener el sangrado que salía. Levanta su mirada llena de odio y cruza miradas con el nosferatu, quien lo observa con una sonrisa macabra.

"Tenía pensado dejarte para el final…" Dice Alucard mientras comienza a caminar hacia él, acortando la distancia. Un grupo de ghouls se lanza sobre el nosferatu, pero este los destroza con sus manos; sus guantes y ropas bañándose en sangre. Alucard sonríe macabramente. "Aun quedan muchos ghouls... pero matándote nos desharemos de ellos…" Dimitri se pone en pie y toma el arma del que una vez fue su brazo, descarga el cartucho de su arma disparándole a Alucard, destrozando su cara y atravesando su pecho, pero el vampiro se inmutó ante el ataque, y siguió acercándose. "Te mataré rápidamente… un gusano como tú no sirve para entablar una pelea entre vampiros…"

Dimitri se paralizó y observó con terror, como un aura de color rojo envolvió al vampiro y el brazo de Alucard se comenzaba a desfigurar. Primero se convirtió en una masa oscura, de esta comenzaron a caer gusanos y demás insectos, y luego comenzaron a salir cientos de ojos a lo largo de la masa oscura, mirándolo fijamente. Dimitri sacó un cuchillo de otra de sus fundas y se lanzó contra el nosferatu, dirigiendo el cuchillo hacia la cara de éste.

"¡GUAAAAH!" Dimitri gritó en agonía cuando en medio de su ataque, el brazo de Alucard se convirtió en una especie de bestia cánida. La bestia arremetió contra él, atrapándolo entre sus poderosas mandíbulas con sus afilados colmillos. Dimitri cayó al piso, y comenzó a ser devorado y destazado de abajo para arriba, la bestia arrancaba los músculos de sus extremidades y sacaba sus intestinos. Agonizante, lo único que quedaba del Coronel era su torso y cabeza, cruzó miradas con Alucard.

"Ahora conviértete en mierda de perro…" Murmuró el cazador con una sonrisa cruel. Dimitri solo gritó nuevamente en terror cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre su cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Dimitri fuera devorado por completo y Alucard volvió a su estado original. Para su sorpresa, Shinji seguía en combate con los ghouls, estos no habían caído con su amo.

Shinji se detuvo momentáneamente y volteó hacia Alucard. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no mueren? ¿Hay otro vampiro en este lugar…?" Pregunta el joven antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el grupo de ghouls.

Alucard comienza a disparar hacia los ghouls con un rostro pensativo. "_Al parecer es como lo sospechábamos…" _

CRACK

El vampiro extendió su mano, mostrando un chip destrozado_ "Esto es obra de Millenium…" _El nosferatu dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió levemente. Alucard preparó sus armas, sacando un par de cartuchos de entre sus ropas y cambiando los ya vacíos, una vez listos, comenzó a disparar hacia el grupo interminable de ghouls.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los cazadores, un grupo de ghouls pasó a través de ellos.

"¡Disparen!" Gritó Melissa ordenando a sus soldados. Mao se percató de que los ghouls se dirigían hacia ellos, se posicionó detrás de una de las cajas y recargó sus brazos, para obtener la firmeza y precisión de disparo que necesitaba.

BANG BANG

"¡Dispárenles a la cabeza para derribarlos!" Después de observar la batalla del joven y del vampiro, se percató de que volándoles la cabeza los podía detener.

A pesar de eso, no fue suficiente y los ghouls ya estaban más cerca. Shinji se percató de eso.

"Rayos…" Murmura Shinji. "Son demasiados…" El joven se detiene momentáneamente y cierra los ojos "Alucard-sama... por favor ayude a los soldados… yo me encargo de estos ghouls…"

Alucard detiene su ataque momentáneamente y voltea a ver al joven piloto con confusión, lo observa por unos breves momentos y luego asiente mientras ríe con su ronca voz. "Ya veo…" Murmura el vampiro mientras se desvanece y se transporta hacia donde se encuentran los soldados.

Mao se exalta cuando el hombre de la gabardina roja aparece junto a ella.

"Que demon-" BANG BANG BANG Mao iba a maldecir pero fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de balas saliendo de las gigantes pistolas que cargaba el hombre.

El grupo de soldados observaba en sorpresa como cada bala que salía de cada una de las armas atravesaba a los ghouls, derribando más de dos al mismo tiempo. Los soldados se le unieron en el ataque. Alucard disparaba indiscriminadamente mientras reía eufórico ante la mutilación y derrame de sangre del que formaba parte.

Unos instantes después, los ghouls habían sido silenciados.

"Arigato…" Murmuró Melissa, su cabeza agachada y tratando de recuperar el aliento, la descarga de adrenalina desapareciendo de su organismo y éste resintiendo la agotamiento. Mao gira su mirada para encarar a Alucard, pero este ya no se encontraba a su lado, pasó su mirada por los alrededores y lo divisó de pie junto al muchacho, en el medio del hangar.

Alucard solamente se desapareció del lado de Shinji unos segundos para brindar apoyo a los soldados, ahora el joven Ikari se encontraba reclinado sobre su espada envainada, la punta de la vaina sobre el piso, respiraba agitadamente, sudor recorriendo su rostro y deslizándose hasta caer al piso. Alucard observó con sorpresa la escena a su alrededor, todos los ghouls habían caído, el piso del hangar era una laguna de sangre putrefacta y cuerpos mutilados. Shinji había destazado a todos los ghouls restantes.

"Veo que aun te extenúa demasiado el utilizar 'esa' técnica" Murmura el vampiro con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Shinji aun está respirando agitadamente mientras se apoya en su espada para mantenerse en pie.

"Necesitaba hacerlo… no había… opción…" Responde entre respiros el muchacho. Todavía sentía las piernas temblorosas y le faltaba fuerza para moverse. Alucard asiente.

El grupo de soldados se acercó a los rehenes. Los rehenes al dejar de escuchar los alaridos de los ghouls y los disparos de las armas, levantaron sus miradas curioso y se encontraron con los soldados frente a ellos, no pudieron evitar estremecerse al ver sus armas. "Vladimir..." Habla Melissa dirigiéndose hacia uno de sus soldados, el cual conocía el idioma de la región. "…Tranquilice a los rehenes, dígales que venimos a llevarlos a casa…"

"¡Si señora!" Responde el soldado.

"Manténgalos a salvo… iré a hablar con esos sujetos…" Dice la mujer girando su mirada hacia los dos cazadores.

"La acompañamos Liuteniente" Ofrece uno de sus soldados, mientras otro de sus compañeros da un paso hacia enfrente.

"Puedo cuidarme sola, cuiden a estas personas…" Responde Mao antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los cazadores.

Shinji giró su mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercarse hacia donde estaban él y Alucard, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era Melissa.

"No se quienes son ustedes…" Dice la mujer con su voz seria. "…pero gracias…"

Shinji asiente mientras recupera el aliento, Alucard permanece inmóvil sin responder.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunta Mao bajando el tono de voz mientras observa los cadáveres y sangre alrededor, su rostro y mirada reflejando incredulidad y disgusto.

"Estas cosas que acabamos de matar… eran muchos de los rehenes, convertidos por el maldito chupasangre… Dimitri" Responde Shinji irguiéndose nuevamente una vez que recupero el aliento. "Llegamos muy tarde" Agrega el piloto con su voz baja y decepcionada. Mao asiente con su mirada sombría. Un silencio los envolvió.

"Tenemos que sacar a los rehenes" Dice Mao rompiendo el silencio después de unos momentos. "Podri-"

"_Mao, ¿Me escuchas?"_Se escucha la voz de Groseaux a través de la radio, interrumpiéndola. _"¡Responde!"_

"Aquí Melissa, ¿Qué sucede Bel?" Pregunta la mujer.

"_¿Ya localizaron a los rehenes?" _

"Así es" Responde Mao con entusiasmo, sonriendo levemente y volteando su mirada hacia el par de cazadores. "Nos reuniremos con el equipo técnico y los sacaremos de aquí"

"_¡Negativo!"_ Responde Groseaux con su voz alarmada. _"Precisamente eso… busquen un refugio junto con los rehenes…"_

"¿Buscar refugio? ¿Qué sucede Bel?" Pregunta la Liuteniente preocupada.

"_Las unidades Venom acaban de aparecer… el Sargento Sagara se encuentra entablando combate con ellos en este momento…"_ Melissa frunce el seño, preocupada y pensando en algún plan de escape.

"Entendido, comenzaremos con la búsqueda de refugio… "Murmura Mao por la radio. "Tengan cuidado Bel"

"_Roger"_ Contesta el moreno Teniente antes de terminar la comunicación.

"¡Rayos!" Gruñe la mujer entre dientes.

La conversación llamó la atención de los cazadores. Ciertamente no podían sacar a los rehenes mientras afuera había una guerra de Arm Slaves, helicópteros y demás, es por ello que el plan de Alucard era el de exterminar a todos los humanos de la base y evitar dicha situación.

"Este sujeto, Dimitri…" La ronca voz del vampiro interrumpe el tren de pensamiento de las otras dos personas. "Tiene una ruta de evacuación subterránea, cuya salida nos lleva a varios cientos de metros al sur de la entrada de la base. Para llegar a ella debemos entrar a los cuartele subterráneos"

"¿Como sabes eso?" Pregunta Mao incrédula. Alucard solo sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos, causando que un escalofrió le recorra la espalda a la Liuteniente. "Como sea… tenemos que llevar a los rehenes a esa ruta de escape…" Dice Melissa mientras se da la vuelta.

Finalmente Melissa se reunió con sus soldados y rehenes, quienes ya se encontraban más tranquilos. Mao se comunicó con el equipo que estaba en la base, recibiendo noticias satisfactorias, todos los soldados y técnicos enemigos estaban bajo control, por lo que tenían luz verde para sacar a los rehenes.

"Ustedes dos" Dice Melissa dirigiéndose hacia Alucard y Shinji. "Ustedes dirigirán a los rehenes hacia fuera de la base por la ruta de evacuación" Los cazadores asienten. "Pero dos de mis soldados irán con ustedes… una vez que los rehenes estén a salvo, fuera de la base, esperaran nuestro transporte para llevarlos a sus hogares…"

Shinji iba a negarse a la última parte de la instrucción pero la mano de Alucard en su hombro lo detuvo. Shinji lo miró confundido.

"_Pide transporte por radio…"_ El joven se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó la voz ronca del vampiro en su mente. _"podemos deshacernos de los soldados sin problemas…"_ Shinji asintió y luego giró su mirada hacia Melissa.

"De acuerdo… salgamos de este agujero" Responde el cazador y Alucard comienza a caminar hacia el grupo de rehenes.

"Bel… Podrán entablar combate sin preocuparse de los rehenes en breve…" Escucha Shinji decir a la mujer antes seguir al vampiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De vuelta con Sousuke en su pelea

"_Sargento… tenemos problemas"_ Escucha Sousuke la voz de Groseaux a través de la radio. _"Las unidades Venom acaban de aparecer…"_

Sousuke pasa su mirada por los alrededores.

BUUUMP BUUUMP

Una fuerte estruendo acompañado de una cortina de humo y fuego se levanta dese el ala oeste. Sousuke teclea en su consola, buscando ver el estatus de las demás unidades.

"Rayos…" Murmura el mercenario. Varias de las unidades que habían sido desplegadas en las zonas noroeste y suroeste habían sido destruidas. Sousuke toma el radio apresuradamente.

"Aquí Urzu-7, equipo Delta ¿Cuál es la situación?" Pregunta el joven, mientras espera la respuesta, un nuevo Shadow aparece y comienza disparar. Sousuke esquiva las balas saltando en zigzag y lanza el cuchillo contra la unidad enemiga, éste se encaja en el pecho del Shadow atravesándolo con todo y piloto.

"_Perdimos varias unidades M9 simultáneamente bajo el ataque de los Venom, aun no confirmamos el número de unidades enemigas" _Responde Bel después de unos segundos, mientras Sousuke se acerca hacia el Shadow caído para recuperar su cuchillo. _"Sargento, habrá un cambio en su objetivo de misión, tal como lo habíamos previsto, ordenaré a las unidades que se replieguen y salgan del rango de ataque de los Venom, usted atacará con el Arbalest, mientras, Weber y yo le brindaremos apoyo"_

"¡Si señor!" Responde Sousuke acatando las órdenes. Cierra sus ojos un breve momento y deja salir un suspiro.

"_Sargento… ¿doy inicio a secuencia de activación de Lambda Driver?"_Pregunta AI.

"Afirmativo"

"_Ejecutando gestor de arranque de sistema"_ La luz dentro de la cabina se torna de color rojo. _"Veinte segundos para liberación del sistema"_ Sousuke comienza a movilizarse hacia la zona oeste de la base mientras la secuencia de arranque es completada. _"Inicialización de Lambda Driver completada."_

Un par de placas metálicas se abren en su espalda, como si al AS le hubieran crecido alas, y una energía de color azul comienza a salir de estas, un destello de colores claros detrás del AS mientras se moviliza hacia la zona de combate.

Sousuke sacudió la cabeza al ver la escena frente a él. El viento levantaba el fuego de los AS caídos como una cortina y el humo dificultaba la visibilidad. El mercenario paseó su mirada por los alrededores y contempló la destrucción a su alrededor, Savage en llamas, Shadows despedazados por las balas, y finalmente, los cuerpos despedazados de los M9 de Mithrill.

"Para destruir de esta manera un M9…" Murmura el Sargento mientras analiza los alrededores.

FIZZZZ

Un destello de luz aparece rápidamente a su izquierda, un proyectil dirigiéndose hacia el Arbalest. Pero el proyectil no hace contacto con el AS blanco, éste se detiene suspendido en el aire unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar el blindaje del robot, y un destello de colores brillantes aparece alrededor del proyectil detenido, un grupo de ondas de energía se despliegan alrededor del proyectil y éste se desintegra en el aire.

"_Atención… múltiples contactos" _Advierte AI.

"Ya me había percatado…" Responde Sousuke con algo de humor hacia la máquina.

Una torrencial cantidad de proyectiles comenzó a salir desde la sombras y desde múltiples direcciones, dirigiéndose hacia él, el impacto de las balas empezó a levantar una cortina de humo alrededor del Arbalest mientras los enemigos seguían disparando, después de unos segundos, la ráfaga de balas se detuvo, el AS blanco no se veía a través del humo. Pasaron unos segundos y el humo se disipó, mostrando al Arbalest en pie e ileso.

"AI ¿Cuántas enemigos estamos enfrentando? Logré distinguir cuatro fuentes de ataque" Pregunta Sousuke tranquilamente desde dentro del AS.

"_Afirmativo Sargento"_ Responde AI. _"Según el análisis de radiación en los alrededores, nos enfrentamos a cuatro unidades Venom" _Sousuke asiente.

De entre las cortinas de humo y fuego aparecieron las unidades enemigas, rodeando al Arbalest y apuntándole con los cañones de sus armas.

"Ya veo… saben que esta unidad posee un Lambda Driver…" Murmura Sousuke al notar que todas las unidades se estaban concentrando en silenciarlo.

Una de las unidades Venom abre fuego contra el AS blanco, pero éste salta mientras refleja las balas con su escudo de energía. Sousuke preparó su rifle de asalto y concentró el fuego contra una de las unidades enemigas, pero éste reflectó las balas utilizando su Lambda Driver.

Una vez en tierra, Sousuke arremete contra una de las unidades utilizando su cuchillo, pero la unidad enemiga detiene el ataque son su propio cuchillo. Una onda de energía se despliega por el choque de las armas respaldadas por la potencia del Lambda Driver. Otra unidad Venom se escabulle por detrás y dispara una ráfaga de balas hacia Sousuke, pero éste despliega un escudo por la parte trasera para detener los proyectiles. Los proyectiles se detiene en el aire, y se concentran, formando un solo proyectil, éste comienza a tornarse de un color amarillo muy brillante, y sale en volando contra el AS que originalmente lo disparó, el AS enemigo utiliza su antebrazo para desviarlo.

CRASHHH

La tierra se estremece cuando el proyectil hace contacto con el piso, generando una gran explosión.

Los otros dos Venom se escabullen y comienzan a disparar hacia el AS blanco.

"No podre contra ellos si no logro separarlos…" Gruñe Sousuke desde dentro de la cabina al mismo tiempo que salta para evitar la ráfaga de balas y dejando el combate de cuchillos contra el Venom. Sousuke comienza a correr rumbo norte, tratando de ganar distancia y alejarse de los AS enemigos.

"¡Aquí Urzu-7! ¡Estoy entablando combate con cuatro unidades equipadas con Lambda Driver! ¡Requiero apoyo de francotiradores de inmediato!" Dice Sousuke mientras esquiva las balas de los Venom tras él.

"_Sagara, ordené a Weber a posicionarse donde los francotiradores del ala oeste..."_ Se escucha la voz de Groseaux por la radio. _"En unos momentos necesitamos que te posiciones en un área con buena visibilidad…yo brindaré mi apoyo en breve"_

"Roger" Responde Sousuke mientras detiene el avance del Arbalest y gira rápidamente mientras planta los pies en el suelo. Sousuke encara a una de las unidades enemigas y se lanza contra éste, el Venom se prepara desde las distancia para detener la embestida del AS blanco, pero Sousuke lanza su cuchillo contra el enemigo, éste levanta su mano para detener el cuchillo en el aire y reflejarlo hacia otro lado, el joven mercenario utiliza ese momento para preparar su rifle de asalto y arremete contra el AS enemigo, éste lo intercepta sin su campo de fuerza y el Arbalest descarga una ráfaga de balas en la unidad aprovechando su vulnerabilidad. Las demás unidades disparan a Sousuke cuando éste salta alejándose del Venom caído. Sousuke refleja las balas fácilmente y la unidad Venom explota, levantando una cortina de humo, fuego y polvo.

"_Solamente tres mas…" _Dice AI desde la cabina.

"Afirmativo" Responde el mercenario con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sousuke comienza nuevamente a regresar hacia el centro de la base pero acercándose hacia el ala oeste, para de esa forma brindarle visibilidad a Kurtz.

Desde el ala sur, Groseaux observa su radar y comienza a movilizarse hacia la posición de Sousuke mientras disparaba a todos los hostiles que se encontraban a su paso. Se encontraba preocupado por uno de los objetivos de la misión, rescatar a los rehenes. Si el combate comenzaba a entablarse entre unidades utilizando Lambda Driver, el nivel de destrucción se potenciaba a cantidades inimaginables.

Groseaux tomó su radio y abrió un canal para comunicarse con Mao.

"Mao, ¿Me escuchas?" Habla el moreno a través de la radio _"¡Responde!" _Ordena con algo de ansiedad por no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

"_Aquí Melissa, ¿Qué sucede Bel?"_ Se escucha la voz tranquila de la mujer.

"¿Ya localizaron a los rehenes?"

"_Así es"_ Responde su compañera con entusiasmo en su voz, Groseaux deja salir un suspiro un poco más aliviado. _"Nos reuniremos con el equipo técnico y los sacaremos de aquí" _

"¡Negativo!" Responde Groseaux alarmándose por el último comentario de Melissa, eso era matar a los rehenes con tanto fuego cruzado. "Precisamente eso… ustedes busquen un refugio junto con los rehenes…"

"_¿Buscar refugio? ¿Qué sucede Bel?"_

"Las unidades Venom acaban de aparecer… el Sargento Sagara se encuentra entablando combate con ellos en este momento…" Hay un breve silencio por parte de la mujer, el cual dura demasiado para el Teniente.

"_Entendido, comenzaremos con la búsqueda de refugio… tengan cuidado Bel"_

"Roger" Contesta Bel terminando la comunicación.

Groseaux sigue moviéndose a través del campo, un Shadow aparece frente a él y comienza a dispararle, Groseaux no detiene su carrera, solamente esquiva las balas ágilmente y acorta la distancia entre el Shadow y él, lo toma de la cabeza y descarga un cartucho de su rifle en el AS enemigo. Deja caer al AS y sigue su camino, a lo lejos, en el norte de la base, pudo ver una explosión y el Arbalest saltar por los aires reflejando las balas enemigas, Groseaux esboza una leve sonrisa.

"Le dije hace tiempo que no se luciera..." Murmura Groseaux para sí. El Teniente se imaginó que Sousuke se dirigía al oeste de la base, para brindarle mejor visibilidad a Kurtz, tal como le había dicho, así que tomó ese rumbo tratando de mantener un bajo perfil y no ser notado por los AS enemigos.

"_Bel… Podrán entablar combate sin preocuparse de los rehenes en breve…"_ Escucha por la radio la voz de su compañera.

El Teniente detiene su sigiloso movimiento brevemente, un poco confundido por las palabras de Melissa.

"¿Qué sucede Mao?"

"_Digamos… que no éramos los únicos interesados en rescatar a los rehenes… y coincidimos aquí… ahora tenemos una ruta de escape"_ Responde la Liuteniente. El moreno permanece en silencio un momento, más confundido por las palabras de Melissa.

"¿Quién mas está interviniendo?" Pregunta Groseaux.

"_Aun no sabemos su identidad… pero les debemos que aun estemos vivos… no me creerás cuando te narre lo que sucedió aquí abajo…" _Responde Mao.

"Cuando estemos en la base me entregaras un reporte… ¿Qué hay con eso de sacar a los rehenes en breve?" Cuestiona el Teniente.

"_Estos sujetos saben de un pasillo subterráneo que lleva a las afueras de la base"_ Groseaux siente desconfianza de tal información, pero decidió continuar.

"Que alguien vaya con ellos, no podemos dejar a los rehenes solos con esos desconocidos…"

"_Lo sé… ya tomé precauciones"_

"Bien… debo terminar la comunicación, el enemigo se acerca"

"_Roger… ¡suerte!" _Responde la mujer terminando la comunicación.

El moreno continúo moviéndose sigilosamente a través del campo, tratando de evitar llamar la atención de los Venom. Cerca de él, pudo ver como el Arbalest entablaba combate con tres unidades, y sonrió a sabiendas de que una unidad enemiga ya había caído.

"Sargento Sagara… estoy dentro de un radio de ataque… espero sus instrucciones" Comunica por la radio.

Sousuke se encontraba en un intercambio de ataques, en disparar, reflejar balas, ataques con su cuchillo de combate y cuerpo a cuerpo, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse un poco cansado. Fue ahí cuando escucho el mensaje del Teniente por la radio.

"Teniente, estoy esperando a que Weber se ponga en posición, usted mantenga su bajo perfil" Dice Sousuke mientras su computadora analiza el origen de la señal para poder posicionar exactamente a Groseaux.

Los Venoms dispararon simultáneamente una ráfaga de balas, las cuales de detuvieron antes de hacer contacto con el Arbalest. Nuevamente, las balas se concentraron, formando esta vez tres proyectiles incandescentes y brillantes, y salieron disparadas hacia los atacantes. Uno de ellos esquivo la bala saltando hacia un lado, otro lo desvió con su brazo, lanzándolo contra un tanque inutilizado unos metros detrás de él, provocando una fuerte explosión; el tercer Venom intentó esquivar el ataque saltando, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y el proyectil se impactó contra su brazo derecho, despedazándolo.

"_Gran daño generado en la extremidad superior derecha de una de las unidades enemigas"_ Dice AI. Sousuke solo asiente.

"_¡Aquí Weber reportándome!"_ Se escucha la alegre voz del rubio por la radio.

"Tardaste demasiado…" Murmura Sousuke a su compañero.

"_Lo siento hehehe…."_ Responde sin realmente sentirlo. _"__¡__Pero aquí estoy listo para la acción!"_ Sousuke sonríe levemente por la actitud despreocupada de su compañero. Sousuke tecleó algunas cosas en su terminal y preparó un canal entre las tres unidades.

"Weber… estas unidades no están esperando un ataque desde distancia, atacaré a una de ellas, tratando de que se concentre en reflejar el ataque frontal… le dispararas desde la retaguardia, es una oportunidad única, así que no falles…" Explica mientras ataca a las unidades enemigas tratando de dispersarlas y que se posicionen en lugares ventajosos.

"_¡No te preocupes Honey!"_ Responde Kurtz. _"Tienes al mejor francotirador de Mithrill a tu disposición"_

"Teniente, las unidades enemigas después de ver caída a una de ellas por el francotirador, trataran de posicionarse frente a la dirección origen del disparo, por lo que le darán la espalda a usted, atacaré a la unidad sin extremidad para que se posicione frente a usted y repetiremos, una emboscada a esa unidad por detrás"

"_Roger… esperaré la posición de la unidad y su ataque como señal"_ Responde el moreno.

Sousuke saltó sobre las unidades enemigas, de manera que él se encontraba dándole la espalda a Groseaux, y las tres unidades Venom estaban frente a él y dándole la espalda a Kurtz. Los enemigos comenzaron a disparar nuevamente, y Sousuke repitió el proceso de detener el fuego enemigo, concentrarlo en un proyectil y devolverlo al atacante, pero al mismo tiempo dejó salir una ráfaga de energía de las manos del Arbalest disparada hacia los Venom de los lados. Las ondas de energía se dirigieron hacia el par de AS y estos levantaron un escudo para detener el ataque, después de reflejar y detener la onda de energía, saltaron hacia atrás, tomando distancia del AS blanco.

Sousuke aprovechó la distancia de los dos AS enemigos para disparar una ráfaga de balas hacia el AS frente a él, éste levanto su brazo para generara un escudo de energía y detener los proyectiles en el aire, comenzó a concentrar los proyectiles en uno solo, copiando la técnica de Sousuke…

FIIIZZZZZ

Una línea blanca atravesó al Venom por el pecho y este quedó inmóvil de pie, instantáneamente, el escudo de energía dejó de funcionar y el proyectil que el escudo contenía se desplomó en el piso. Unos segundos después hubo una fuerte explosión, el Venom había caído.

"_Amenaza enemiga reducida al cincuenta por ciento"_ Dice AI dentro de la cabina.

Las unidades Venom giraron su cabeza, buscando en la distancia el origen del disparo que derribó a su compañero, solamente se limitaron a descargare una ráfaga de balas hacia la distancia

Luego, como Sousuke lo había predicho, las unidades se posicionaron detrás de él, para tener de frente la amenaza del francotirador, pero ignorando el M9 de Groseaux tras de ellos.

Sousuke rápidamente repitió el último ataque, desplegó una serie de coloridas ondas de energía que se dirigían hacia los AS enemigos, estos levantaron escudos para bloquear el ataque, pero fueron empujados hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque. Cuando se detuvieron después de neutralizar el ataque comenzaron levantaron sus armas para disparar al AS blanco.

BAAANG FIIIIZZZ

Groseaux aprovechó que los Venom estaban concentrados en neutralizar las ondas de energía lanzadas por el Arbalest y se escabulló cerca del Venom sin un brazo, cuando el AS enemigo se preparó para atacar al AS blanco, Groseaux descargó el cartucho de su rifle desde atrás, por todo el torso del enemigo, y al mismo tiempo una línea blanca atravesaba al AS enemigo.

"¡Weber! ¡Ese AS era mío!" Refunfuña Groseaux al rubio a través de la radio.

"_Lo siento, pero te tomaste demasiado tiempo en atacar a esa unidad y me empecé a desesperar… además ya no hay balas, así que no se preocupen por que les robe su presa"_ Responde Kurtz burlonamente.

"Esto lo arreglaremos en la base…" Responde el Teniente.

"_Estaré listo…"_ Responde mientras ríe el rubio Sargento.

Mientras tanto, el Venom restante observaba como otro de sus compañeros había caído. Sousuke giró su mirada hacia el último AS. Este se percató de su situación y emprendió su escape, corriendo rumbo norte de la base militar.

"Yo me encargo del restante…" Murmura Sousuke mientras comienza a seguir al AS fugitivo.

"_Buena suerte Sargento"_ Escucha el joven mercenario la voz de su Teniente a través de la radio.

"Iie… gracias por su apoyo" Responde Sousuke.

Sousuke continua en su carrera tras la unidad Venom, disparándole con su rifle, pero este reflecta las balas sin problema y ésta gira para disparar hacia el Arbalest, pero la ráfaga de balas enemigas es fácilmente esquivada por Sousuke sin necesidad de utilizar el Lambda Driver. Después de varios cientos de metros, Sousuke acorta la distancia con la unidad enemiga, aprovechando que el Venom debe reducir la velocidad para activar el escudo de energía y reflejar las balas de Sousuke.

Finalmente la unidad enemiga, al percatarse de la cercanía de Sousuke, detiene su carrera y gira para encarara el AS blanco mientras prepara su cuchillo combate. Sousuke prepara el suyo y embiste contra el enemigo.

Se puede escuchar el chillido del metal chocando cuando los cuchillos se encuentran, y ondas de energía se despliegan cuando los Lambda Driver de ambas unidades entablan en un combate de resistencia. Sousuke utiliza que el AS enemigo está enfocado en el combate con el cuchillo y lanza por debajo el cable de su AS, éste se enrolla en las piernas del Venom. Sousuke deja el duelo de cuchillos y jala el cable, derribando al AS enemigo, luego comienza a levantarlo por el aire mientras gira el cable, en un movimiento, azota al AS contra el piso, dejando al piloto desorientado, es ahí cuando Sousuke salta sobre la unidad enemiga clavando el cuchillo en el pecho de ésta. El Venom finalmente cesa sus movimientos.

"_Unidades Venom exterminadas satisfactoriamente"_ Dice AI desde la cabina.

"Así es compañero… dentro de poco podremos volver a casa"

Sousuke emprendió su carrera de vuelta hacia la base para reunirse con el resto del equipo, después de unos minutos se encontró con Bel.

"_¿Cuál es su estatus Sargento?"_ Pregunta Bel por la radio.

"Todo en orden, las unidades Venom han sido silenciadas" Responde el Sargento. "¿Cuál es el estado de la misión?"

"_Hemos destruido toda artillería e infantería enemigas"_ Responde Groseaux _"Actualmente estamos esperando el reporte de Mao… por mientras patrullaremos el área para asegurar el exterminio de hostiles"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro de la Base Subterránea.

Mao se encontraba reunido con su grupo de soldados, hacía ya varios minutos que el par de cazadores había salido con los rehenes por la ruta de escape. Sus soldados habían tomado prisioneros a una gran cantidad de técnicos y erradicado a una vasta cantidad de soldados que se opusieron a rendirse.

"_Liuteniente Mao"_ Escucha Melissa por su radio la voz de uno de sus soldados.

"¿Qué sucede soldado?" Pregunta la mujer.

"_Hemos salido con los rehenes de la base, estaremos esperando transporte" _

"Muy bien, cuiden de los rehenes… y vigilen a los otros dos sujetos" Ordena la Liuteniente.

"_Afirmativo, encenderemos una serie de bengalas"_

"Transporte llegará en unos cuantos minutos… mantenga su posición, cambio y fuera" Ordena finalmente Melissa mientras corta la comunicación

Melissa camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de máquinas.

"¿Qué progreso tienen con la información?" Pregunta a su subordinado.

"Logramos romper sus códigos de entrada, actualmente estamos descargando toda la información de sus terminales, una vez copiada, nos llevaremos sus discos duros para analizar mas a detalle"

"Me parece perfecto… ¿Qué información relevante han visto hasta ahora?" Pregunta Mao.

"Curiosamente habla sobre los pilotos EVA en Japón, y planos parciales de la estructura de los Evangelions, además una lista de agentes de Amalgam dentro de NERV" La mujer asiente pensativa, intrigada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará descargar la información?"

"Aproximadamente veinticinco minutos" Responde el técnico a su superior.

"Muy bien, sigan trabajando…"

Mao sale de la sala de maquinas y toma su radio.

"Bel, aquí Mao"

"_¿Qué sucede Liuteniente? ¿Todo bajo control?"_ Pregunta Groseaux desde el otro extremo después de unos segundos.

"Así, es… los rehenes están a salvo fuera de la base y están siendo resguardados por soldados míos… los técnicos se encuentra descargando la información de los ordenadores, además tenemos alrededor de doce prisioneros…" Explica Melissa.

"_Me da gusto oír que los prisioneros están a salvo… ¿Qué información has obtenido hasta ahora?"_ Pregunta el moreno.

"Es algo extraño, no hemos visto información acerca de Whispered… pero tienen información acerca de los pilotos EVA y las unidades Evangelion en Japón, así como planos de éstas y nombres de agentes de Amalgam en NERV" Explica Melissa repitiendo la información que le brindó su técnico hace unos minutos.

"_Parece que las cosas empiezan a encajar…"_ Murmura Bel por la radio. _"Apenas el día de ayer los pilotos EVA fueron atacados. Según la información que obtuvimos, un helicóptero Hind con ECS apareció en la escena… debemos averiguar qué es lo que quiere Amalgam con las unidades Evangelion"_ Mao asiente después de escuchar las palabras de su compañero, en verdad comenzaba a tener más sentido.

"Guardaremos toda la información e interrogaremos a los rehenes… Bel, pide transporte para los rehenes, verán bengalas encendidas en su localización…"

"_Entendido… cambio y fuera"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de minutos después, con los rehenes.

Shinji había realizado la petición de transporte mientras se movilizaban por los túneles, el equipo de reconocimiento quedó en tener transporte cerca, por lo tanto no tardaban en llegar. Los rehenes ya se encontraban más tranquilos y platicaban entre ellos, mientras lanzaban miradas curiosas hacia los soldados y los cazadores.

"Se acercan vehículos…" Dijo uno de los soldados de Mao mientras miraba por los binoculares. "No son transporte de Mithrill" Los soldados prepararon sus armas.

En ese momento Alucard se posó frente a ellos, y estos levantaron sus armas de manera defensiva.

"Que dem-" No alcanzaron a finalizar su frase, el nosferatu había utilizado su hipnosis para paralizarlos.

Shinji se acercó a los soldados paralizados. "No se preocupen… llevaremos a los rehenes a sus hogares… es solo que no queremos más problemas…" Dice antes de darse la vuelta, los vehículo ya habían arribado a donde se encontraban.

"¡Capitán!" Escucho Shinji una voz familiar detrás de él. Al girar se encontrón sonriente Collins. Shinji se acercó al hombre e intercambiaron un apretón de manos.

"Veo que lograron cumplir con la misión…"

"Hai… pero démonos prisa o nos meteremos en problemas… le explicaré en el camino" Dice Shinji apresuradamente.

"Muy bien" Johnson giro su cabeza. "¡Soldados! ¡Ayuden a estas personas a subir a los vehículos, bríndeles cobertores, comida y bebida!" Ordena a su grupo de soldados.

Después de un par de minutos, los rehenes se encontraban en los vehículos, listos para volver a sus hogares.

"Es hora de volver…" Murmura Shinji antes de subir a uno de los camiones en compañía de Collins y Alucard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos horas después, en la base Xiphos.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Grita Melissa a sus soldados. El quipo que había ido a liberar a los rehenes y que se había encontrado primero con Alucard y Shinji arribó a la base Xiphos tiempo después de que fueron liberados de su parálisis. En cuanto el equipo de Melissa que iba resguardar a los rehenes mientras llegaba transporte, fueron desarmados y finalmente liberados de sus parálisis varios minutos después de que se habían retirado los cazadores con los rehenes.

"Señor… no sabemos que fue lo que pasó… el sujeto de la gabardina roja al parecer nos hipnotizó y nos dejó paralizados"

Melissa los observa molesta, todos los soldados habían explicado lo mismo. La mujer dejó salir un suspiro, molesta. Tampoco podía culparlos, a final de cuentas esos sujetos no eran personas normales, eso lo podía decir después de ver todo lo ocurrido dentro del hangar.

"Señor… el sujeto de la espada, dijo que ellos llevarían a los rehenes a sus hogares, pero que no querían más problemas…" Explicó uno de los soldados.

Melissa nuevamente dejo salir un suspiro. "Enviaremos un equipo de reconocimiento para asegurarnos de eso" Dice mientras se da la vuelta y se retira, no sin antes advertirles. "Nos arreglaremos en la base…" Los soldados se estremecieron, sabían que cualquier castigo que les impusiera esta mujer les iba a doler.

Mithrill había limpiado por completo la base, habían destruido todo el arsenal enemigo, capturado un gran número de terroristas y habían descargado toda la información de los ordenadores.

Melissa caminó tranquilamente por la base hasta distinguir a unos metros frente a ellas a Groseaux, Sousuke y Kurtz, quienes ya habían bajado de sus Arm Slaves y se encontraban tomando un breve descanzo.

"¡Hola nee-chaan!" Grita alegremente Kutrz para saludar a Melissa, esta solo le responde con un gruñido. Kurtz hace una mueca de dolor por la respuesta de la mujer.

"Escuché lo de los rehenes…" Dice Groseaux

"Lo siento Bel… mandé a un grupo de reconocimiento para asegurar que estén bien…" Groseaux asiente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Sousuke al no saber nada de dicho tema.

Mao cerró los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de recordar y ordenar los eventos de la noche. Después de unos breves segundos abrió los ojos. "No creo que me lo crean pero esto es lo que pasó, cuando…" Mao les narra la historia de lo que había pasado dentro el hangar mientras ellos peleaban contras los AS, recibía miradas incrédulas por parte de sus compañeros.

"Recuerdo haber visto al sujeto de gabardina…" Murmura Sousuke cuando Melissa termina de narrar los sucesos, la mujer lo voltea a ver sonriente, ya que eso le daba más credibilidad. "Solo por una fracción de segundo… debe estar grabado dentro de la memoria del Arbalest, porque desde ahí fue de donde lo vi… podemos realizar una búsqueda por reconocimiento facial una vez que lleguemos a la base"

"Muy bien, luego analizaremos esto a detalle con los demás soldados testigos" Interviene Groseaux. "Ahora prepárense para volver a la pista de aterrizaje…"

"¡Si señor!" Responde al unisonó los soldados.

"Busquen los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros caídos… no dejaremos que se pudran en esta porquería de lugar… merecen una ceremonia digna…" Explica solemnemente el moreno Teniente a sus compañeros y amigos, estos asiente con una mirada seria y sombría. "Nosotros que tuvimos suerte… volvamos a casa…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Villa Vankarem al mismo tiempo

Shinji bajó de las escaleras del hotel con sus cosas. Al llegar al lobby se encontró con Alucard recargado en una de las paredes y a Johnson sentado en uno de los sofás.

"No esperaba que se fueran tan pronto…" Dice Collins dirigiéndose al joven piloto. "…apenas estuvieron unas horas aquí… no valió la pena hacer una reservación en el hotel" Comenta con humor el Capitán.

Al llegar de vuelta a Vankarem, inmediatamente los soldados repartieron a los rehenes a sus hogares, y transportaron a los que pertenecían a otras aldeas.

"Lo sentimos Capitán…" Responde Shinji amablemente, "pero como le comentamos, había otro grupo militar en este lugar, no dudo que nos estén buscando, eso nos meterá en más problemas" El rubio asiente.

"Muy bien, entonces síganme, los llevaré hacia donde está su jet" Dice Collins mientras se pone de pie.

"¿Ustedes permanecen aquí?" Pregunta Shinji curioso.

"No, nosotros saldremos de aquí en breve después de ustedes…" Responde el Capitán. "Debemos reunirnos todo el escuadrón, además de entregar a los aldeanos las personas de autoridad que estaban relacionadas con los secuestros, ellos sabrán qué hacer con ellos…" Shinji no pudo evitar imaginar lo que les harían a esas personas, aunque en cierta forma era lo justo. "espero terminar pronto… ya quiero volver a casa…" Murmura finalmente Collins.

"_Si, ya quiero volver a casa y descansar…"_ Piensa Shinji mientras deja salir un suspiro aunque con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Alucard caminaba en silencio tras ellos.

Al salir a la calle, Shinji se encontró de frente con el niño al que le prometió devolverle a sus padres, y se encontraba acompañado por estos. El pequeño tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que sus padres, y cargaba un pequeño cachorro en brazos.

"Creo que le quieren dar las gracias Capitán…" Dice Johnson a Shinji con una sonrisa. Shinji sonríe y se acerca a la familia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar.

Un hombre está sentado en un sofá dentro de una habitación oscura. Solamente iluminada por la gran pantalla afrente a él. En esta se pueden ver las escenas de los sucesos de la base Xiphos, el enfrentamiento de Alucard y Shinji contra el Coronel Dimitri. El hombre levanta un control, y la imagen se pausa, era una grabación. La imagen en la pantalla era de Shinji con su rostro lleno de ira y su cuerpo rodeado por un aura negra.

Con el reflejo de la luz se podía ver que el hombre era de estatura baja, de cabello rubio y de complexión corpulenta, mas no musculosa; unas gafas redondas sobre su nariz.

"El poderoso Alucard…" Murmura, su voz con un acento Alemán. "no esperaba menos de él… es en verdad un placer ver tus batallas, tu derramamiento de sangre es una pintura, una obra de arte… lo que me intriga es… ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿Qué es ese poder?" Se pregunta mientras observa fijamente la imagen del joven.

Una puerta se abre desde las sombras, dejando los rayos de luz artificial entrar a la habitación. Un hombre alta estatura, vestido con ropajes militares, una gorra de oficial M43 con el símbolo de Totenkopf sombreando sus ojos y una gabardina que cubre hasta su barbilla.

"Capitán… quiero que investiguen quien es ese muchacho…" El hombre de gabardina asiente silenciosamente y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"He esperado ya tantos años…" La imagen de unos viejos papiros aparece en la pantalla. "Los pergaminos del mar muerto… ustedes son la clave para crear un mundo donde la guerra reine eternamente… el Tercer Reich…" Murmura mientras apaga la pantalla, quedando envuelto en tinieblas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Wow! Creo que me excedí bastante en este capítulo xD no esperaba que salieran más de 70 páginas =P**

**Bueno, detalles menores se aclararon, pero nuevas intrigas surgieron. Prometo más protagonismo por parte de Sousuke en capítulos posteriores hahahaha y espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esta capitulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. No pongo fecha para el tercer capítulo, solamente que trabajaré diligente para sacar este fanfiction. Estuve haciendo un script de la historia, uno muy vago, pero lo suficiente para d**_e_**finir los hechos y eventos importantes en la historia, y definí que serían 15 capítulos en total, más un corto epílogo. Me tomará tiempo escribirlo, pero espero que sea una buena historia (pero eso lo definen ustedes hehe), además, demoro mucho en escribir porque trato de que los detalles sean coherentes y acordes.**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá reencuentros, mudanzas, la formación de nuevas alianzas y por lo tanto, el surgimiento de nuevos enemigos. Un poco más de ShinjixAsuka y SousukexKaname, entre otros =P**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Blood Brothers.**


	3. Blood Brothers

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**Obviamente no poseo ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de los creados por mí xD).**

**Después de mucho tiempo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi saga, me tomó bastante tiempo escribirlo, lo sé, además me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior… hehehe sinceramente ya me moría por terminarlo, pero he estado bastante ocupado =S**

**En este capítulo se crearán nuevas alianzas y enemigos, se revelarán las intenciones de estos, así como la introducción de un enemigo que se mueve entre las sombras (No es un enemigo creado por mí… pertenece a una de estas tres series) y es independiente a las organizaciones Amalgam, Millenium y SEELE, a este enemigo lo veo como otro Gendo Ikari.**

**Una aclaración, debido a que ahora tenemos a Ikari Shinji y a Kazama Shinji, al segundo lo llamaré siempre como Kazama en la narración, para así evitar confusiones. =)**

**Por favor Read & Review!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life  
What do you think you would see?  
Just like a mirror reflecting the moves of your life  
And in the river reflections of me_

And as you look all around at the world in dismay  
What do you see, do you think we have learned  
Not if you're taking a look at the war-torn affray  
Out in the streets where the babies are burned

There are time when I feel I'm afraid for the world  
There are times I'm ashamed of us all  
When you're floating on all the emotion you feel  
And reflecting the good and the bad

_When you think that we've used all our chances  
And the chance to make everything right  
Keep on making the same old mistakes  
Makes untipping the balance so easy  
When we're living our lives on the edge  
Say a prayer on the book of the dead_

_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers  
We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers"_

Canción: Blood Brothers

Grupo: Iron Maiden

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zona aérea de Tokyo-3 – 0500 Horas

Shinji se encontraba en el Jet de Hellsing, hace unas horas que habían llegado a la ciudad de Harbin en China, lugar donde Alucard tomó su avión con destino de vuelta a Inglaterra. El joven cazador se encontraba dormitando en un asiento reclinado, realmente no podía conciliar el sueño, imágenes del combate volvían a su mente y lo mantenían despierto, de pronto siente un leve jalón en su pantalón. El joven voltea hacia abajo y sonríe al encontrar a un pequeño cachorro de pelaje dorado, un Golden Retriever, gruñendo y agitano su cola animadamente mientras trata de arrancar un pedazo de tela del pantalón.

"Lo siento compañero… pero cuando lleguemos te compraré algún juguete" Dice mientras se agacha para dar unas palmaditas al cachorro en la cabeza, distrayéndolo de su jaloneo al pantalón y ahora tratar de morder la mano del joven piloto. "También debo pensar en un nombre para ti…" Shinji toma al pequeño cachorro y lo levanta en el aire, el cachorro solo mueve su cola animadamente mientras mira a Shinji con curiosidad. Shinji observa al cachorro unos segundos, pero su mirada se torna seria, recordando la conversación con Alucard cuando aun compartían el Jet, antes de llegar a Harbin.

/ Flashback /

Alucard iba sentado en uno de los asientos de la fila opuesta donde se encontraba Shinji. Shinji llevaba en brazos al pequeño cachorro durmiente que acababa de recibir como obsequio en Villa Vankarem. El niño cuyos padres habían secuestrado tenía de mascota una pareja de Golden Retrievers, y acababan de tener cachorros, y como señal de agradecimiento al joven cazador y por haber cumplido la promesa de devolverle sus padres, le estaba dando uno como obsequio. Shinji nunca había tenido un perro de mascota, pero si pudo con un pingüino modificado genéticamente… un cachorro sería pan comido.

"Ikari…" Shinji gira su cabeza hacia Alucard al escuchar su ronca voz. "Ahora entiendo lo que sucede… porque había vampiros en esa base militar y la conexión con el ataque a tus compañeros pilotos." Los ojos de Shinji miran al vampiro con sorpresa, y asiente expectante. Alucard había absorbido el alma de Dimitri, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo, y por lo tanto tenía los recuerdos de éste. "Dimitri era un soldado humano, como ya sabemos pertenecía a una organización militar, llamada Amalgam, un grupo terrorista muy avanzado. Sin embargo, al parecer sus superiores hicieron contacto con un antiguo enemigo de Hellsing… el grupo Millenium. Fueron ellos quienes lo convirtieron en vampiro, sin embargo, durante todo el proceso de transformación Dimitri estuvo inconsciente… por lo que hay un hueco en sus memorias…"

Shinji asiente, aun digiriendo la información. "Estas organizaciones Millenium y Amalgam ¿formaron alguna alianza?"

Alucard sacude la cabeza antes de contestar. "No… al parecer Millenium encontró una manera de lucrar con la creación de chupasangres… aunque creo que su finalidad real era espiar en el armamento y tecnología de Amalgam por medio de un chip implantado en Dimitri…"

"Así que saben que nosotros atacamos la base…" Interrumpe Shinji al vampiro.

"Hai… como te dije hace un momento, durante el proceso de transporte de Dimitri hacia las bases de Millenium, su transformación y el retorno hacia su base en Amalgam, este sujeto estuvo sedado… lo que me hace pensar que Millenium esperaba nuestra presencia…"

Shinji mira confundido al vampiro.

"Es decir… ellos ya esperaban que nosotros atacáramos a este vampiro, y en caso de que yo me apoderara del alma de Dimitri, aun si hurgaba entre sus recuerdos, no encuentre la localización de sus bases" Shinji asiente comprendiendo la explicación del nosferatu.

"Pero Alucard-sama… ¿cuál es la relación con los pilotos?" Alucard ríe brevemente.

"Millenium no tiene una relación directa con el ataque… sin embargo, al parecer Amalgam está planeando implementar alguna tecnología EVA en los AS… planeaban secuestrar a los pilotos y pedir información de los Evangelion a cambio de su liberación… al parecer hay gente en NERV que está vendiendo información, pero Dimitri no sabe los nombres de quiénes eran"

"Ahora tiene sentido… Amalgam está detrás de la tecnología EVA…" Murmura Shinji para sí.

"Tuviste suerte de rescatar a tus compañeras…" Comenta Alucard, rompiendo el tren de pensamientos del joven piloto con su ronca voz. Shinji lo mira cuestionante. "Dimitri planeaba asesinar a los pilotos después de obtener la información… esas no eran sus órdenes… pero esa era la forma de proceder de este sujeto…"

Shinji voltea su mirada hacia el frente, analizando las palabras del otro cazador. En verdad se sentía con suerte. Si hubiera fallado en rescatarlos, hubiera perdido a personas importantes para el… de nuevo.

Alucard sintió un aura de muerte en el aire fluctuar por un momento y el pequeño cachorro pareció sentirla también, puesto a que despertó y saltó desorientado al piso. El vampiro sonrió levemente y tornó su mirada hacia la ventanilla. _"Ikari… sentiste cerca el perder nuevamente a tus seres queridos… debiste recordar a la familia de Arthur Williams…"_

_GRRRR GUAU_

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Alucard sintió un jalón en su pantalón, volteó hacia abajo y se encontró al pequeño cachorro tirando de éste. Una sonrisa colmilluda se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro.

El perro mordisqueaba el pantalón animadamente cuando una figura cánida apareció frente a él, un perro de color negro, varios ojos carmesí que lo miraban fijamente y colmillos afilados en sus mandíbulas. Un ladrido de un 'Hound' de Alucard y el cachorro salió disparado mientras lloraba a esconderse entre las piernas del joven piloto en el lado opuesto. Shinji miró desconcertado al asustado cachorro y luego giró su mirada acusatoria hacia Alucard, quien había reclinado su asiento y se encontraba recostado, su sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Pasaron unos minutos, y Shinji observaba las luces de Tokyo-3 desde el aire, en verdad era una ciudad imponente, los edificios acorazados iluminados por luces de neón le daban a la ciudad un toque de animosidad, a pesar de todo el caos que ocurría en esta.

"_Capitán Ikari, por favor ajuste su cinturón, vamos a aterrizar en unos minutos"_ Se escucha la voz del piloto por el altavoz.

Shinji tomó al pequeño perro en brazos y ajusto su cinturón. Después de aterrizar, el joven cazador tomó su poco equipaje y esperó a que las compuertas del Jet se abrieran y se desplegaran las escaleras, luego entró al aeropuerto y se desplazó a través de los largos y saturados pasillos cargando con su equipaje y su nueva mascota. Shinji se había comunicado con Seras desde al momento de trasbordar para dirigirse a Tokyo-3 y pidió que le enviara transporte para su llegada, pero el joven se sorprendió al ver un rostro conocido; entre la multitud se encontraba un hombre de cabellera larga usando sombrero y un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Shinji caminó hacia él, al estar de frente el joven dejó su equipaje y mascota sobre el piso, y extendió su mano para saludar. "¡Bernadotte-san! ¡Me da gusto verlo!"

Bernadotte esbozó una leve sonrisa, tomó la mano del joven y lo jaló en un breve abrazo. "¡Reaper! ¡Qué forma de saludar es esa! ¡Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vemos y me recibes con un apretón de manos!"

"Lo siento Bernadotte-san" Responde Shinji algo avergonzado. "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Todo perfecto…" Responde el hombre alegremente con una sonrisa. "…después de todo volví a ver a mi Fraulein" Shinji no puede evitar reírse, se podía imaginar el rostro de Seras al encontrase a Bernadotte en la entrada de la casa. Bernadotte tomó la maleta de Shinji y la cargó sobre su hombro, al ver al cachorro miró a Shinji cuestionante.

Shinji tomó al pequeño cachorro en brazos mientras éste se retorcía en protesta queriendo estar en el suelo nuevamente. "Es un regalo…" Responde el joven con una leve sonrisa.

Bernadotte asintió, sonriendo levemente mientras acomodaba su sombrero. "Eso significa que la misión se cumplió satisfactoriamente" Shinji asintió. "Sígueme, volvamos a casa, Seras ha de estar desesperada porque vuelvan sus hombres" Comenta Bernadotte mientras deja salir una carcajada, seguido por una leve risa de Shinji. "Te explicaré en el camino las razones de mi presencia aquí en Tokyo-3" Dice mientras camina hacia la salida del aeropuerto seguido por Shinji.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuartel de Sección-2 - NERV

Kaji se encontraba sentado en una oscura habitación, el brillo de una pantalla iluminando parcialmente dicha habitación. El agente se encontraba analizando las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia del Tokyo-3 Bistro Restaurant, hacía varias horas había enviado una copia de la grabación entera al Comandante, sin embargo, el decidió realizar mayor análisis para sí mismo.

Después de analizar las imágenes múltiples ocasiones, el agente se encontraba anonadado por lo que veía.

Lo primero fue que logró capturar un cuadro de la grabación donde se mostraba claramente el rostro del joven de gabardina. Kaji tomó uno fotografía del Tercer Elegido que tenía en uno de sus archivos, la foto había sido tomada antes de que Shinji desapareciera. El agente sonrió al imaginar la reacción de Misato con la información que iba a entregarle.

Debido a su profesión, Kaji aprendió a leer a las personas rápidamente con un vistazo. Al escudriñar ambas imágenes supo indudablemente se trataba del joven Ikari, y pudo notar que algunos de sus rasgos en él habían cambiado; en la fotografía de hace dos años, la mirada del joven era triste, vacía y carente de vivacidad, sin embargo, Kaji notó que ahora el joven tenía un aire de confianza, un chispa en la mirada, pero aun tenía ese toque de nobleza en él, así también, una mirada que decía haber visto demasiado para su edad.

Kaji después de ver la parte del video cuando el joven salió del elevador al escapar del restaurant, no pudo evitar rebobinar la grabación múltiples ocasiones, no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Shinji salía apresuradamente del elevador con su rubia acompañante; en ese momento, múltiples agentes de NERV se acercaron e intentaron interceptarlo, en ese instante el joven piloto desapareció y Kaji notó atónito como sus agentes se desplomaban inconscientes en unos segundos, el joven piloto reapareciendo en el centro de los cuerpos inconscientes. Acto seguido, él y su acompañante bajaban rápidamente las escaleras.

La última escena que tardó en digerir, fue la del joven enfrentando a múltiples agentes en la salida principal del edificio, nuevamente desapareciendo, pero esta vez Kaji pudo notar un haz de color negro, un rastro de los movimientos a velocidad inhumana del joven.

Kaji se reclinó en sus silla y dejó salir un suspiro, había pasado varias horas de la noche tratando de buscar pistas que le indicaran la localidad actual del joven piloto, así como tratando de descifrar que había hecho y donde había estado estos últimos dos años. Tomó un sorbo de su café y realizó una copia de los videos.

"Creo que le debo una disculpa a Misato-chan… le gustará ver estas grabaciones" Murmuró mirando hacia el techo y con una leve sonrisa. El agente sacó la memoria de su ordenador y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Seras – 0530 Horas

"¡Shinji-kuuuun!" Grita la vampiresa mientras se abalanza sobre el joven piloto y dándole un poderoso abrazo en el momento en el que éste dio un paso en la casa. Shinji sonríe y comienza a devolver el abrazo, pero empieza a tornarse azul cuando el aire empieza a faltar en sus pulmones. Bernadotte ríe silenciosamente mientras observa divertido como Shinji cae presa de la descomunal fuerza de la chica rubia.

"Vas a matar al pobre chico" Interviene Bernadotte mientras pone su mano en el hombro de la chica, Seras voltea a verlo confundida y luego gira su mirada hacia Shinji.

"Gomene Shinji-kun" Dice Seras mientras lo suelta del abrazo, Shinji respira agitadamente mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

"No hay problema Victoria-san… también me da gusto verte" Responde Shinji con su respiración un poco agitada.

"¿Y este es mi regalo?" pregunta emocionada la vampiresa al observar al cachorro que caminaba y olfateaba curiosamente alrededor de la casa, la mujer lo toma en brazos y comienza a jugar con el cachorro, quien mueve su cola animadamente al tener a una pareja de juego.

"Emm… con respecto a eso…" Dice Shinji nerviosamente mientras Seras voltea a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. "Lo siento Victoria-san… fue un obsequio de una de las personas que rescatamos Alucard-sama y yo…" Seras sacude la cabeza y ríe brevemente.

"Solo bromeaba Shinji-kun… me imagino que fue una misión complicada, además ya estas de vuelta, por lo que me imagino que no hubo tiempo de curiosear por los alrededores…" Shinji asintió.

Bernadotte limpió su garganta, llamando la atención de las otras dos personas. "¿Podríamos pasar a sentarnos en la sala? No me agrada tener que conversar aquí de pie en la entrada de la casa" Shinji y Seras asienten mientras se adentran en la casa y toman asiento en la sala.

"Sabes…" Comenta Seras iniciando la conversación. "este lugar era perfecto hasta que llegó este sujeto…"Dice mientras mira con recelo a Bernadotte y le lanza una mirada fea; este solo responde con una mirada fingida de dolor y guiñándole su ojo bueno, a lo que Seras voltea su cara, Shinji no puede evitar reír levemente al recordar a Misato y a Kaji. "Me imagino que ya te explicó su presencia aquí… ¿No es así?"

"Hai" Responde Shinji. Durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa, además de actualizarse y platicar con Bernadotte, éste le explicó que debido a las movilizaciones y aumento de ataques de vampiros en Tokyo-3, era probable que Seras y Shinji requirieran apoyo. Ciertamente Bernadotte no tiene las habilidades de Seras y Shinji en combate, pero sus habilidades como espía, en infiltración y estrategia eran vitales.

"Dime Shinji…" Dice Seras mientras pone al cachorro en el piso, su mirada algo seria. "¿Qué sucedió en la misión?" Preguntó la rubia al joven piloto. El hombre de sombrero centró su mirada en Shinji, no había discutido del tema con él, para evitar que el joven tuviera que platicar varias veces lo sucedido en Vankarem.

Shinji tomó un respiro antes de comenzar con la narración de su historia, desde su arribo hasta el momento en el que Alucard y él se habían separado nuevamente en Harbin. Bernadotte y Seras escuchaban atentamente la narración del chico, dejando sus preguntas e inquietudes hasta el final.

"Ya veo…" Murmura la vampiresa con su mirada perdida en la pared frente a ella, sumida en sus pensamientos. "Desde el encuentro con los hermanos Valentine no habíamos tenido ningún encuentro con Millenium…"

"Al parecer buscan armarse para llevar esta guerra en grande…" Responde Bernadotte.

"Si… _Master_ mencionó alguna vez que el líder de este grupo, el Mayor, busca la destrucción de Inglaterra y la dominación del mundo… hundiéndolo en guerra y muerte… el Tercer Reich…" Explica la rubia chica. Shinji asiente ante la respuesta de la chica, analizando sus palabras.

"Este grupo, Millenium, es la razón por la cual mi ejército se volvió parte de Hellsing…" Agrega Bernadotte, obteniendo una mirada cuestionante del joven Ikari. "Nunca lo habíamos platicado, pero hace ya varios años, el castillo de Hellsing fue atacado por un par de vampiros, como dijo mi querida Fraulein…" Dice mientras le guiña el ojo a la chica, la cual no se percata de esto, debido a que sus pensamientos estaban en aquel día, el día cuando sus instintos como vampiro despertaron ante aquella grotesca mezcla de caos y muerte. "…los hermanos Valentine, ingresaron al castillo con una armada de ghouls y mutilaron casi por completo al ejército que en esos momentos Hellsing tenía… pero estos vampiros toparon con pared al enfrentarse a Alucard, Walter y Seras… después de eso, nosotros, un grupo de mercenarios, fuimos contratados por Lady Integra… y aun seguimos aquí…" Termina empuñando su mano y levantando su pulgar en señal de victoria.

Shinji piensa en la narración de Bernadotte y la analiza junto con la situación actual. "Es probable que ahora sean más fuertes que años atrás, ¿No es así?" Pregunta con seriedad. Bernadotte agacha un poco su cabeza, su sombrero sombreando sus ojos. "Además… todo parece girar alrededor de los EVA's o sus pilotos… aunque Millenium no ha intervenido directamente con ellos"

"Pero es por eso que estamos aquí…." Responde Seras con una sonrisa confianzuda. Shinji y Bernadotte asienten. "Shinji-kun, deberías comunicarte a los cuarteles para que des un reporte de la misión"

"Hai…" Responde Shinji mientras se pone de pie y enciende el monitor que está en la mesa en el centro de la sala, rápidamente comienza a marcar para iniciar la video-llamada. Pasan algunos segundos antes que en el extremo remoto de la línea se conteste la llamada. Shinji no puede evitar que su rostro se llene de sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que responde en el extremo contrario de la línea.

"_Ikari, me da gusto saludarte…" _En la pantalla aparece la imagen de un anciano de cabellera larga, un lente sobre su ojo izquierdo y vestido con traje de mayordomo, una sonrisa confiada en su arrugado rostro. _"Me da gusto ver que no tuviste ningún problema en tu última misión"_

Shinji no puede evitar sonreír. "¡Sensei! ¡Me da mucho gusto verlo!" Walter puede notar como el rostro de Shinji se torna en uno de culpa reprimida y algo de vergüenza. "Me da gusto saber que está bien… pero Alucard-sama e Integra-sama me dijeron que estaba aun en cama…"

"_Son unos blasfemos…"_ Responde el anciano sonriendo y fingiendo indignación. _"A los pocos días de que fuiste asignado a Tokyo-3, comencé a realizar leves actividades… Integra-sama y Alucard-sama creen que porque estoy avanzado de edad soy más frágil…"_

"Me da gusto escuchar que se encuentra en buen estado…" Responde Shinji un poco más tranquilo. Sintiendo como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. "Espero que pronto entre en acción con nosotros…"

"_Eso espero… aunque mi labor en Hellsing es el de resguardar a Integra-sama…"_ Walter sonríe levemente. _"Ikari… deja de sentirte culpable por lo sucedido hace seis meses… estuviste en una situación totalmente fuera de tu control, no había forma de controlar a ese monstruo… no eras tú"_

"Hai…" Responde Shinji en un murmuro. Walter al haber entrenado al chico, se percató de que el joven Ikari solamente respondía de los dientes para afuera, que aun sentía una gran culpa por lo sucedido con la familia Williams y el largo periodo de coma bajo el cual estuvo él.

"_Dígame Capitán…"_ Dice Walter cambiando la conversación y haciendo uso del nuevo título del joven, obteniendo una sonrisa orgullosa del joven. _"¿En qué puedo servirle?"_

"Me gustaría reportar detalladamente acerca de la misión a Integra-sama" Responde el joven piloto.

"_Eso no será posible en este momento, precisamente ahora Integra-sama se encuentra en una reunión importante"_ Explica Walter. Shinji asiente comprendiendo_. "Sin embargo, Alucard-sama regresará en unas horas, él se puede encargar de explicar detalladamente los sucesos de su misión"_

"Hai"

"_Ikari, muchas felicidades en tu misión, por lo que veo no tuvieron inconvenientes…"_ Felicita Walter a su pupilo.

"Arigato, Sensei…" Responde Shinji asiendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, sintiéndose orgulloso ante la felicitación de su maestro.

"¡Hola Walter-san!" Saluda efusivamente Seras mientras empuja a Shinji y sacándolo un poco de la pantalla.

"_Seras Victoria, me da gusto saludarla"_ Responde Walter con una leve reverencia a la chica, ésta solo devuelve una sonrisa colmilluda antes de alejarse y dejar nuevamente a Shinji conversar con Walter. De pronto la mirada de Walter se torna seria.

"¿Qué sucede Sensei?" Pregunta Shinji algo intrigado.

"_No sé si sean buenas noticias… pero hemos estado investigando a 'esta' persona…"_ La mirada de Shinji se torna seria y sombría, al escuchar las palabras del anciano. _"Y creemos que en estos momentos se encuentra en Japón…" _Los ojos de Shinji se abren en sorpresa, su boca levemente abierta, mientras registras las palabras de su maestro. Inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a empuñarse y desempuñarse. _"… es por eso que quiero pedirles que tengan cuidado…"_

"Sí señor"Responde en un murmuro Shinji con una voz sombría.

"_No quería molestarte al decirte esto Ikari… pero tienes que ser cuidadoso…" _Shinji asiente, entendiendo las palabras de su maestro.

"No se preocupe Sensei… seré cuidadoso…" Responde Shinji con la mirada un poco perdida.

"_Me dio gusto saludarte Ikari, espero poderlos ver pronto a todos en persona… cuídense" _Dice Walter comenzando a despedirse.

"Hai, igualmente Sensei..." Responde Shinji con una leve sonrisa, obteniendo una leve reverencia por parte de Walter en forma de despedida.

"_Me retiro..."_ Dijo Walter antes de cortar la comunicación. La pantalla se tornó oscura al haberse cortado la comunicación. Shinji permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, su mirada perdida en la oscuridad del LCD. Bernadotte y Seras intercambiaron miradas preocupadas al escuchar a Walter hablar sobre la persona que se encontraba en Japón.

Shinji se dejó caer en el sillón, y recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca; su mirada perdida.

FLASH

En su mente apareció la imagen de una pequeña niña de cabello rubio tirada en el piso, su cuerpo en el centro de un charco de sangre, su propia sangre.

FLASH

Una mujer de largo cabello negro, tirada en el piso a escasos metros de la pequeña, una daga clavada en su vientre.

FLASH

Un hombre de mediana edad tirado en el piso en el centro de un pentagrama con diversos símbolos y signos, su camisa abierta debido a un gran desgarre, su torso atravesado verticalmente por una gran cortada, y en su pecho, un extraño tatuaje que también había sido cortado debido al desgarre. Las líneas del pentagrama destellando y la sangre derramada por el hombre esparciéndose y tomando la forma del pentagrama.

FLASH

Una columna de fuego girando a su alrededor, se distingue la figura de una persona detrás de la cortina de fuego, solo sus penetrantes ojos verdes se aprecian con claridad, sintió que algo se apoderó de su cuerpo y finalmente un espesa oscuridad lo envolvió. Terror, desesperación y agonía invadiendo sus sentidos.

Shinji sintió un par de brazos envolverse afectuosamente alrededor de él, sacándolo de sus oscuros recuerdos.

Unos segundos antes, Bernadotte y Seras observaron con preocupación al joven cuando se dejó caer en el sofá con su mirada perdida. Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas, pero esta vez miradas conocedoras, sabiendo que es lo que pasaba por la mente del joven cazador. Seras bajó la mirada, con tristeza en su rostro, Bernadotte solo giró su mirada hacia otro lado, también sintiendo un poco de pena por el joven. Ambos fueron sacados de su corto trance cuando el cachorro huyó con un llorido de la sala, sintieron como el aire se tornó seco y frio; giraron su mirada hacia el joven, Shinji respiraba agitadamente y se alarmaron al ver un aura de color negro comenzar a envolverlo, expandiéndose por la sala.

Seras observó al joven por un instante, titubeante en que hacer, pero de pronto vio que los perdidos ojos de Shinji comenzaron a tornarse completamente negros y su rostro se distorsionó en uno de pura furia.

"¡Seras!" Gritó Bernadotte alarmado y poniéndose de pie, acercándose un poco al chico pero manteniendo su distancia. La vampiresa supo que esto acabaría mal si no hacia algo, así que se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal.

"¡Shhhhh! ¡shhhh! ¡shhhh!" La vampiresa susurraba mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven, confortándolo. "Tranquilízate Shinji-kun… todo está bien… aquí estamos nosotros…"

Bernadotte observaba expectante la escena, lentamente el aura negra fue desapareciendo, y el aire de la habitación volvió a su normalidad.

"Lo siento..." Murmuró Shinji con sus ojos cerrados aun en el abrazo de Seras.

"No tienes de que disculparte Shinji-kun…" Lo confortó Seras en voz baja.

"Hai…" Responde Shinji. Cuando Seras sintió que la respiración de Shinji volvió a la normalidad dejó de abrazarlo, pero se mantuvo pasando sus dedos por el cabello del chico; sentía sus brazos débiles y entumecidos.

"Ikari…" Interrumpió Bernadotte, su voz seria y decidida, Shinji volteó hacia el hombre de sombrero. "Estamos aquí para apoyarte… te ayudaremos en lo que sea, siempre puedes contar con nosotros…"

Shinji sonrió ampliamente y asintió, mientras restregaba sus ojos. "Arigato Victoria-san, Bernadotte-san…" Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

"¡Pero qué hambre tengo!" Exclamo ruidosa y animadamente Bernadotte mientras se acercaba a Shinji y lo jalaba del brazo para que se pusiera de pie. "¡Fraulein! ¡Prepara el desayuno que tenemos hambre!"

"¡¿Qué? ¡No soy tu cocinera!" Responde la rubia enojada. "¡Si tienes hambre prepárate algo tu mismo!"

Shinji dejó salir una corta carcajada ante una más de las comunes peleas entre ellos. Seras y Bernadotte intercambiaron una sonrisa rápida.

"Está bien… pero sólo por esta vez… díganme que quieren de desayuno" Dice Seras mientras se dirige hacia la cocina de la casa, seguida por Shinji.

"_Evitar que te enfrentes tú solo a ese sujeto es la otra razón por la que estoy aquí…"_ Piensa Bernadotte mientras observa a Shinji seguir tras de Seras. _"…el riesgo de que Abaddon sea liberado, no podemos dejar que se repita el infierno de meses atrás" _El hombre de sombrero finalmente sonríe y se adentra en la cocina de la casa esperando su desayuno.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Profundidades de Mar de Japón, 1025 Hrs

El equipo SRT hacía alrededor de media hora que había regresado al Tuatha de Danann. Kurtz y Melissa inmediatamente se perdieron entre los pasillos del gran submarino, buscando una bebida en el bar de lugar, en cambio Groseaux se dirigió en busca de sus superiores para brindar reporte de la misión. Mientras tanto Sousuke se acercó a su AS, el Arbalest, subió a la cabina y encendió la pantalla.

"_Bienvenido Sargento"_ Escuchó Sousuke la voz robótica de AI.

"Mmmh…" Fue la respuesta del joven.

"_¿Hay algún problema Sargento?_" El mercenario cierra os ojos y deja salir un suspiro antes de contestar.

"Un poco cansado… nada importante"

"_¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_ Pregunta la curiosa inteligencia artificial.

"Necesito que hagas un respaldo de la grabación del combate, todo el combate" Responde el joven mercenario mientras inserta una memoria en un slot del tablero del Arbalest.

"_Entendido… tomará unos segundos"_ Sousuke observó en la pantalla como en unos segundos los archivos de grabación eran copiados a su memoria, al terminar, el joven la retiró del tablero y la guardó en su bolsillo.

"Eso es todo AI" Dice le mercenario mientras abre la escotilla.

"_Roger, inicio de secuencia de apagado…"_ Dice AI cuando Sousuke sale del AS y cierra la escotilla.

"_Atención, se solicita la presencia del equipo SRT en la sala de reuniones, ASAP. Repito, se solicita la presencia del equipo SRT en la sala de reuniones ASAP"_

"Justo a tiempo" murmuró el chico de cara cortada al escuchar que requerían de la presencia de su equipo por los altavoces del submarino.

Sousuke comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, recibiendo saludos de bienvenida de algunos miembros de la tripulación los cuales devolvía asintiendo su cabeza levemente. Unos minutos después se encontró con Melissa y Kurtz en los pasillos.

"¡No es justo!" Se quejó el rubio. "Acabamos de regresar de una misión, ¿Por qué no nos dejan embriagarnos a gusto?"

"Idiota… fuimos al bar por una bebida, era de esperarse que nos llamaran"

"¡Pero nee-chan! ¡Necesito dormir también para mantener este cuerpo y rostro tan juvenil y sexi!" Dice Kurtz mientras hace una pose mostrando sus bíceps. Melissa sólo giró sus ojos un poco irritada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

"No eres más que un estúpido metrosexual…" Lo regaña la mujer obteniendo un rostro dolido por parte del francotirador. Luego la chica gira su mirada hacia el más joven del grupo. "Sousuke, olvidé pedírtelo, pero ¿sacaste la grabación del Arbalest?"

"Hai…" Responde el muchacho. "Solamente hice una copia, aun no lo he verificado… me imaginé que nos llamarían a una reunión" Melissa asiente.

"Siempre preparado para todo ¿ne?" Pregunta Kurtz.

"Tal vez podrías aprender algo de él… morón…" Gruñe Mao al rubio.

El trió camino por los pasillos del Tuatha de Danann por unos minutos hasta quedar frente a la puerta metálica del cuarto de reuniones. Melissa fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Sousuke y finalmente Kurtz. Dentro de la sala ya se encontraban Tessa, Kalinin, Mardukas, Groseaux y otros miembros del SRT, sentados alrededor de un gran escritorio redondo. El trió saludo militarmente a sus superiores antes de tomar asiento.

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos completos, demos inicio a esta reunión" Dijo Tessa poniéndose de pie y recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los miembros, se detuvo brevemente en el joven sargento y al percatarse se sonrojó levemente; siguió el recorrido de su mirada, obteniendo una mirada pícara por parte de Kurtz, la cual ignoró, luego centró su mirada en Groseaux. "Teniente Groseaux, me gustaría que comenzara con la narración de los sucesos a partir de su arribo a las playas de Vankarem"

"¡Hai!" Dice Groseaux mientras se pone de pie para narrar los sucesos.

"Por favor tome asiento Teniente…" Interviene Mardukas. "…esto podría tomar tiempo"

"¡Hai! Gracias Comandante" Agradece el otaku de closet, obteniendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Mardukas como respuesta.

El moreno comenzó a narrar los sucesos desde su perspectiva, la asignación de su grupo para el rescate de los rehenes recién apresados, la emboscada a la base enemiga y el enfrentamiento del Sargento Sagara contra los Venom.

"¿Que sucedió con los rehenes?" Preguntó al aire Kalinin. Esta vez Melissa fue quien tomó la palabra.

La guapa Liuteniente tomó un respiro antes de comenzar la explicación."Debido a que el Teniente Groseaux se encontraba entablando combate, el no pudo percatarse de todos los sucesos alrededor del rescate de los rehenes..." Melissa titubeó un segundo. "… lo que voy a narrar parecerá mentira… sin embargo tengo soldados que confirmen mi historia, así como una grabación del Sargento Sagara…" Sousuke sacó de su bolsillo la memoria y la puso sobre el escritorio.

"Al arribar a la playa de Vankarem y desplegar los equipos…" Comienza Mao con la narración. "El equipo de reconocimiento nos informó que se había realizado una nueva captura de rehenes por parte del grupo terrorista… así que enviamos a un grupo de soldados a rescatarlos mientras nosotros continuábamos con el resto de la operación…"

Melissa narró cómo habían perdido comunicación con dicho grupo de rescate, la parte que al llegar a la base se habían enfrentado a un grupo de monstruos, y como algunos de sus soldados habían perdido la vida en el primer combate contra estos, la mujer no fue interrumpida mientras narraba.

"… entonces apareció este joven y su compañero, ambos se enfrentaron a estos monstruos… ellos dijeron que estos eran vampiros y ghouls…" Tessa, Kalinin y Mardukas la miraron con incredulidad, ésta ignoró sus miradas y continuó con su historia. "Yo tampoco entendía o creía lo que sucedía al principio, pero luego, más supuestos vampiros aparecieron y cientos más de ghouls aparecieron… y estos dos sujetos los aniquilaron a todos en cuestión de minutos… no eran personas comunes y corrientes…" Melissa giró su mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros del SRT que estuvo ahí. "Mis soldados y compañeros pueden confirmarlo… este joven se movía a una velocidad inhumana, y su compañero después de haber sido degollado… regeneró su cabeza…" Los tres rangos superiores la observaron con un poco de sorpresa. "… estos sujetos también venían a rescatar a los rehenes, así que fueron escoltados por soldados míos para la liberación de estos… pero escaparon con los rehenes, a mis soldados los encontramos en el piso, bajo una especie de parálisis; de igual forma, así fue encontrado el primer grupo con el que habíamos perdido comunicación, y a unos cientos de metros de distancia de donde estaba éste grupo de rescate estaban los cuerpos de soldados enemigos… más tarde, el equipo de reconocimiento confirmó que los rehenes habían sido devueltos a sus hogares, y el grupo que había sido secuestrado y por el cual enviamos el primer grupo, había regresado sano y salvo, utilizando como transporte el vehículo en el que habían sido capturados…"

"¿Le confió los rehenes a estos sujetos?" Pregunto Mardukas al final de la narración con un tono de regaño en su voz.

"Con el debido respeto señor… estos sujetos salvaron nuestro trasero, protegieron a los rehenes, debido al combate en el exterior del Arbalest con las unidades Venom no podíamos sacarlos de ahí, y fue gracias a que ellos conocían una salida subterránea que pudimos sacarlos del área de combate, yo me encontraba supervisando al grupo de técnicos y a las personas de esa base capturadas…"

"Lo importante es que los rehenes fueron rescatados sanos y salvos…" Interrumpe Tessa a Melissa. "¿Qué tiene en la grabación el Sargento Sagara?" Esta vez Sousuke tomó la palabra.

"Durante mi enfrentamiento con un par de los AS enemigos, mi pantalla logró captar a uno de las personas que la Liuteniente Mao hizo mención…" Sousuke insertó la memoria en un tablero en el escritorio frente a él.

Una pantalla holográfica apareció, Sousuke abrió el archivo y comenzó a reproducir el video, lo adelantó hasta la parte en la que tomó al AS enemigo como escudo, y ahí comenzó a reproducirlo cuadro por cuadro. Las demás personas presentes observaban atentamente las imágenes de la pantalla. Era cierto, Sousuke detuvo la grabación en el momento en el que se podía ver claramente el rostro de un joven de cabello oscuro mirando fijamente hacia la pantalla.

"Este es el chico que se movía a extrema velocidad…" Dijo Melissa, con algo más de confianza debido a que el video apoyaba su historia.

La joven Capitana del submarino, puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos frente a su barbilla, miraba pensativamente la imagen. "Sargento Sagara, realizaré una copia de la grabación y realizaremos una búsqueda de identidad basada en su rostro…" Sousuke asiente, luego reanuda la grabación. La imagen del joven desapareció instantáneamente de la pantalla.

"Con eso me refería su extrema velocidad… es imposible seguir sus movimientos" Señaló la mujer. Los tres soldados de mayor rango asintieron.

"¿Qué información lograron obtener de sus computadoras?" Pregunta Kalinin.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a los cuarteles, el equipo de técnicos analizó y organizó toda la información que habían encontrado.

"Basándome en el reporte que obtuve, esta base militar se encontraba realizando la recopilación de información en la creación de un nuevo aditamento para AS…" Groseaux pasó su mirada por todos los presentes antes de continuar. "Al parecer… desean crear la siguiente generación de AS" Sorpresa se pintó en los rostros de todos los presentes.

"¿Puede ser más preciso Teniente?" Cuestionó Mardukas.

"Hai… están tratando de conseguir los medios de funcionamiento de la tecnología EVA, al parecer el sistema de defensa, sincronización y movilidad de dichos robots es más avanzado que el de cualquier AS existente; por lo cual adaptando dicha tecnología en un AS, y sumando el poder del Lambda Driver… en verdad sería una máquina imposible de derrotar…" Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, asimilando las palabras del moreno.

"¿De qué manera piensa Amalgam conseguir dicha información?" Pregunta Tessa con interés.

"Amalgam estuvo recibiendo múltiples datos acerca del funcionamiento de los EVA de agentes infiltrados en las diversas instalaciones de NERV, tenemos una lista de ellos… sin embargo, la información recibida parece no ser lo suficiente específica para poder comenzar el desarrollo… esto me lleva a los eventos sucedidos recientemente en Tokyo-3, según nuestras fuentes, los pilotos EVA fueron atacados por un grupo armado, ahora todo apunta a éste grupo específicamente… lo podemos confirmar ya que tiene mucha información de reconocimiento acerca de los movimientos de los pilotos…"

"Pensaban extorsionar a NERV… información por pilotos…" Murmura Mardukas.

"Así es…" Responde Groseaux. "Debemos encontrar la manera de informar a NERV acerca de la fuga de información que están teniendo sin comprometer nuestra identidad…"

"Tiene razón… ¿Qué más información logramos obtener?"

"También encontramos algunos datos sobre un proyecto llamado Atom-LD… no hay ninguna especificación sobre en qué consiste, además, junto a esta información encontramos el nombre del Dr. Vincent Volaju, residente de Francia, un experto en desarrollo de Nano-Tecnología. Investigamos un poco acerca de este hombre y precisamente desapareció la misma noche en que los pilotos fueron atacados…"

"¿Es un Whispered?" Pregunta Tessa en un murmuro.

"Estamos realizando una investigación para confirmarlo" Tessa asintió ante la respuesta del moreno.

"¿Qué más puede decirnos Teniente?" Pregunta Mardukas.

"En realidad muy pocas cosas, ya que no hay información acerca de otras bases, Amalgam debe tener su información centralizada… sin embargo, encontramos información de algunos extraños contratos por parte de Amalgam con un grupo llamado Millenium… no hay ningún nombre, cuenta bancaria o localización que podamos investigar… no sabemos nada de este grupo… solamente que Amalgam ha tenido contacto con ellos… esa es la información que tenemos, me encargaré de brindarles la información en bruto, además de la condensación de información realizada por nuestro grupo de análisis…"

"Muy bien Teniente… si esa es toda la información usted y su equipo pueden retirarse" Dice Kalinin. Todo el equipo SRT se pone de pié.

"¡Si señor!" Responde todos al unísono mientras saludan militarmente.

El equipo SRT sale de la sala de reuniones.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de tomar una siesta…" Dice Kurtz mientras resiste un bostezo.

"Sí, yo también tomaré un breve descanso…" Responde Groseaux. "Tengo cosas pendientes que hacer…"

"¿Ver anime?" Pregunta burlonamente el rubio. Recibiendo una mirada asesina del moreno y un fuerte codazo que lo deja sin oxigeno por parte de Mao. "Lo siento…" Se disculpa Kurtz con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Sousuke, ¿Cuándo regresas a Tokyo-3?" Pregunta Melissa al joven de cara cortada.

"No lo sé, esperaré a que el Comandante Kalinin salga de su reunión con la Capitán Testarossa y el Comandante Mardukas para saber en qué momento puedo regresar…"

"Puede regresar ahora mismo Sargento…" Interviene Groseaux mientras sigue caminando. "Su función era la de brindar apoyo durante el ataque… cumplió indiscutiblemente con su rol… ahora puede regresar…" Sousuke observó en silencio al moreno.

"Hai, muchas gracias Teniente…" Responde el joven mercenario, una leve sonrisa satisfecha dibujándose en su rostro por un instante.

"Sí… estas desesperado por ver a Kaname ¿eh?" Pregunta Kurtz con su sonrisa pícara. "Ouff" Melissa le plantó otro fuerte codazo al rubio. "¡Nee-chaaaaan! ¡No me golpees tanto!"

"Entonces déjalo en paz…"Gruño la mujer. "Sousuke, saluda a Kaname de mi parte… me gustaría verla pronto…"

"Y lo harán…" Murmura Groseaux por lo bajo, obteniendo una mirada confusa por parte del trío. Groseaux detiene su paso y gira su mirada hacia ellos. "Estoy pensando que debido a los ataques de Amalgam a los pilotos EVA, debemos también incrementar la vigilancia y apoyo para el Sargento Sagara en el resguardo de Chidori Kaname… ustedes dos ya están familiarizados con ella y los alrededores, por lo cual serán enviados a Tokyo-3…"

"¡Yahoo!" Grita Kurtz emocionado. "¡Ya no me caes tan mal!" Agrega el francotirador ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte del otaku.

"¿A qué horas partiremos?" Pregunta Melissa.

"Tienen una hora y media para recolectar sus cosas… y luego los veré en el hangar…" Con eso Groseaux se da la vuelta y reanuda su caminata. Kurtz, Melissa y Sousuke intercambiaron miradas y luego giraron su vista hacia el Moreno que se alejaba entre los pasillos.

"Entonces me retiro… debo prepararme para las vacaciones…" Dice Melissa mientras comienza a caminar y perderse en los pasillos.

"¡Vamos Sousuke, tenemos que alistarnos!" Dice Kurtz alegremente mientras empuja a su joven compañero hacia los camarotes.

Treinta minutos después, Sousuke se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Tuatha de Danann, pensaba que le gustaría platicar un poco con la Capitán del Submarino, pero se imaginó que se encontraba ocupada, después de todo ella se quedó con los Comandantes Mardukas y Kalinin, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró de frente con la chica de cabello plateado.

"¡Capitán!" Saluda Sousuke militarmente, con su voz un poco alarmada.

"Solamente Tessa…" Corrige la Whispered con una leve y tímida sonrisa.

"Lo siento… T-Tessa…" Contesta el joven desacostumbrado a llamarla de esa forma.

"Sagara-san, escuché que vuelve a Tokyo-3 dentro de unos minutos, pero… ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?" Pregunta la chica mientras mira hacia el suelo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y juagando con su coleta.

"Eso sería agradable…" Contesta Sousuke, haciendo que la chica levante su mirada y sonría de oreja a oreja. "Adelante…" Dice mientras señala a Tessa que indique el camino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi/Sohryu/Ayanami, Una hora atrás.

Misato se encontraba en su habitación revisando una gigante torre de papeles; después de la batalla con el decimo cuarto ángel, había quedado una gran destrucción dentro de los cuarteles de NERV y Misato era la encargada de realizar la inspección de dichos daños. Ahora sumando el ataque del que fueron víctimas, Misato tenía que presentar un reporte detallado de los hechos. "¡Me voy a volver loca!" Grita la mujer frustrada mientras estrella su frente contra el escritorio.

DING DONG DING DONG

Misato deja salir un suspiro, Ayanami se encontraba en los cuarteles, había sido llamada por el comandante, y Asuka… era Asuka, ésta se encontraba en su habitación navegando en la red con su laptop, mientras escuchaba música, por lo cual ignoró el sonido del timbre del departamento sonando.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se levantó. "¡Ya voy! ¡Un momento!" Gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y su rostro se tornó irritado. Lentamente abrió la puerta para encontrar a un sonriente Kaji.

"Hola Misa-chan" Dice el hombre con su famosa sonrisa. Misato se inmutó.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Pregunta la mujer mientras se pone bajo el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso al hombre.

"¿No me dejas entrar?" Pregunta el hombre de coleta mientras cruza lo brazos.

"Depende de que negocio tengas aquí… estoy muy ocu-"

"¡Kaji-san!" Misato estrella la palma de su mano contra su frente con un audible 'SLAP' cuando escucha la excitada voz de la pelirroja detrás de ella. En un segundo la mujer es empujada del marco de la puerta y la pelirroja jala del brazo a Kaji hacia dentro de la casa. Misato permaneció inmóvil unos segundos.

"Sí, como sea… pasa…" Gruñe Misato al aire, ya que Asuka y Kaji se encontraban en la sala.

"¿Que lo trae por aquí Kaji-san?" Pregunta contenta la pelirroja, ésta se encontraba sentada a un lado del hombre y sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Aun me debes una salida, después de todo la cena del Viernes quedó totalmente arruinada… espero que salgamos hoy…"

"Parece una buena idea Asuka, pero un poco más tarde. ¿Qué te parece?" Responde Kaji sonriendo pero con un gota de sudor en la frente. Asuka casi brinca de gusto ante la respuesta del hombre.

"Pero bueno… ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?" Pregunta Misato sarcásticamente mientras se sienta en el sofá opuesto al del hombre, su mirada de pocos amigos. Asuka escucha el tono de voz de la mujer y le lanza una mirada fea, la cual es totalmente ignorada por su superior.

"A decir verdad… pasé por aquí para mostrarles el avance de mi investigación en los sucesos de hace dos días" Responde el hombre con tono serio. El rostro de Asuka se torna en uno un poco desanimado, ella esperaba que la visita no involucrara nada del ámbito laboral, era Domingo y le gustaría salir con Kaji. Al contrario de ella, el rostro de Misato se tornó interesado.

"¿Qué noticias tienes?" Pregunta la mujer mientras recarga su codo sobre el brazo del sofá, y recarga su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

"Asuka, ¿podrías traer tu laptop?" Pregunta Kaji a la pelirroja. Asuka asiente gustosa y se dirige rápidamente a su habitación, en unos segundos está de vuelta en la sala con su laptop en mano, la cual se la entrega a Kaji.

"Muchas gracias Asuka" Responde el agente obteniendo una sonrisa de respuesta. Saca una memoria de su bolsillo y la inserta dentro de la máquina. "Lo que están a punto de ver es totalmente confidencial..." Dice Kaji con seriedad, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja y una cuestionante por parte de Misato. "…sin embargo, consideré que era justo que ustedes pudieran saber de esta información… te debo una disculpa Misato." Murmura las últimas palabras el hombre con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, esta vez es el rostro de Misato el cual se torna de sorpresa, creyendo entender las palabras del agente. Kaji navega entre las ventanas del sistema operativo y llega a la carpeta donde están los archivos, abre uno de ellos y pone la laptop sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. La mujer mayor no podía ver la pantalla por la manera en que la colocó Kaji, por lo que se cambió de lugar para poder ver. "Observen…"

Misato y Asuka estaba en shock. En la pantalla observaron como el joven de gabardina salía del elevador acompañado por una chica rubia. La chica que las ayudó a escapar de esos monstruos. Luego miraron con sorpresa como el joven desapareció de la cámara, y los agentes de Kaji se desplomaron inconscientes en el suelo, finalmente el joven reaparece entre los cuerpos. Kaji detuvo el video y abrió otro archivo, era una imagen extraída del video de cuando el rostro del joven fue capturado claramente con la cámara.

"Como te había dicho Misato… te debo una disculpa… ¿Sí reconoces al chico, verdad?" Misato observó la pantalla, su mirada una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

"Si… ese es Shinji-kun…" Murmuró con alegría.

"Eso es ridículo…" Intervino Asuka en voz baja. "No es posible que ese sea Baka-Shinji…" Kaji la observa un poco confundido y con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo al principio lo dudé… pero ahora todo concuerda... la tarjeta de NERV del joven Ikari utilizada esa noche, su acompañante rubia es la misma que ustedes dicen que les ayudó a escapar, el joven de gabardina que detuvo a los secuestradores…"

"¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!" Dice Misato eufórica y dando un salto victorioso.

"Todo a su tiempo…" Interviene el agente. "… yo tengo el presentimiento de que él se presentará en NERV, después de los sucesos recientes…"

"Estuvo desaparecido por dos años… ¿Por qué se presentaría ahora ese Baka?" Pregunta Asuka con un leve disgusto en su voz. "Además no hay una prueba verdadera de que sea él… pudo ser alguien más usando su credencial de NERV"

"¡Asuka! ¡Por Dios! ¡Tan solo mira la foto!" Regaña Misato a la pelirroja. "¡Es él!"

"¡Claro! ¡Como si Baka Shinji fuera capaz de hacer todas esas cosas! ¡Él es un cobarde y debilucho! ¡Él se fue! ¡El nos abandonó!" Grita la pelirroja ignorando la presencia del hombre del que aclamaba estar enamorada, su rostro un poco rojo por el enojo. Acto seguido la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y corrió a encerrarse en su recámara.

"Vaya…" Murmura Kaji sorprendido. "Sabía que no estaban en los mejores términos, pero no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella…"

"Le afectó más de lo que deja ver…" Responde Misato mirando hacia la dirección de la habitación de la pelirroja.

"Ya veo…" Dice Kaji mirando en la misma dirección que la mujer. "Con respecto al joven Ikari… al menos ya sabes que se encuentra bien, y que está alrededor… cuidándolas" Termina Kaji con una sonrisa, la cual es respondida con una por parte de Misato.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?"Pregunta la mujer con un tono amable, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida del espía y una alegre sonrisa.

"No me caería mal…"

Dentro de su habitación Asuka se había dejado caer sobre la cama, su mirada perdida en el techo y su rostro molesto.

"No sé porque le da gusto saber que ese Baka volvió…" Murmura con enojo. "¡Se va sin decir una palabra y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos!

La pelirroja se gira en su costado y observa la pared, se ceño fruncido. "No creo que sea él quien nos sacó de ese lugar…" Niega la chica. La imagen del chico peleando con los agentes de Sección-2, la foto extraída por la cámara y los ojos azul cobalto en la noche del rescate invaden su mente. "¡Ja! ¡Como si me importara!" Reniega finalmente la chica antes de levantarse a tomar su reproductor de música de su escritorio y tomar una revista de su bureau. Ocupando su mente en otra cosa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Asia

Nos adentrarnos en una fortaleza en medio de las montañas, pasamos sus sistemas de seguridad, sus guardias, largos corredores oscuros e iluminados por pálidas luces de neón, finalmente nos detenemos en una habitación rodeada por gruesos cristales de seguridad y una puerta de metal reforzado, dentro de ésta, podemos ver avanzados ordenador, múltiples pantallas con textos e imágenes indescifrables para las personas no relacionadas con el desarrollo de nano-robótica. Un hombre de larga cabellera negra, ojos negros y barba de candado, vestido con ropa casual, pero una bata de laboratorio sobre esta; se encuentra sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, trabajando arduamente, realizando cálculos y rompiéndose la cabeza mientras observa en una pizarra de la habitación múltiples formulas de cálculo.

"Maldita sea…" murmura el hombre con angustia, deja salir un suspiro y golpea lentamente su frente contra el escritorio.

CLANK

El hombre escucha como la puerta de su celda… laboratorio se abre, empuña su mano al ver al hombre que entra por la puerta. Un joven de cabello largo y plateado, de vestir elegante, una sonrisa relajada y despreocupada en su rostro; tras él, un par de robots de tamaño semi-humano resguardándolo.

"Dr. Volaju… veo que está teniendo dificultades…" El hombre tiene un tono de simpatía en su voz. Vincent devuelve una mirada de odio hacia el sujeto, era pura mierda, este sujeto es quien ordenó que los capturaran a él y su familia, si algo quería en ese momento era volarle los sesos.

"Mmm…" Responde finalmente Vincent.

"¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo?" Pregunta el mayor de los hermanos Testarossa. Vincent lo mira con más rabia.

"Libera a mi familia…" Gruñe el científico.

Leonard deja salir un suspiro. "Usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso… tenemos un trato…" Termina con una leve sonrisa.

"Un trato en el que me vi forzado a acceder… maldita escoria…" Responde Vincent con gruñendo las últimas dos palabras por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por su captor.

"Cuando termine este proyecto lo dejaremos libre a usted y su familia…" Explica el joven inmutándose ante la agresión verbal. "…debe sentirse afortunado, de no haber sido por mí, si algún otro miembro de nuestro grupo lo hubiera encontrado, en este momento lo estarían tratando como un conejillo de indias"

"¿Qué demonios dices?" Pregunta el hombre mayor algo desconcertado, su mirada molesta.

"¿Jamás te has preguntado?" Dice Leonard con voz serena y baja. "Las voces que escuchas en tu mente… como las formulas, técnicas vienen a tu mente con tanta claridad… del porque eres un genio inigualable en tu área…" Vincent lo observa en silencio. "posees en tu cerebro valioso conocimiento de tecnología, hasta ahora solo soñada… nosotros la llamamos Black Technology…"

"N-no sé de qué demonios hablas…" Murmura en respuesta el científico. Pero era verdad, el escuchaba esas voces, los números simplemente venían a su cabeza.

"Eres un Whispered… y no eres el único, yo soy uno de ellos, y hay más allá afuera…"

"Si hay más ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Porqué no haces esto tú y dejas a mi familia en paz?" Pregunta mientras se pone de pie para encarar a Leonard, su rostro molesto.

"Cada Whispered tiene conocimiento en determinada área… tu área es la nanotecnología, y yo necesito de tus conocimientos…"

Vincent baja su mirada, sus ojos oscurecidos por su cabello. "Quiero hablar con ellos… saber que están a salvo…"

Leonard sonríe y asiente, saca su PDA de su bolsillo y realiza una marcación en ella, después de unos segundos se acerca a Vincent, sus Alastor lo siguieron pero Leonard los detuvo alzando su mano, el joven Whispered le entrega la PDA al científico. "Puede verlos, más no hablar con ellos" El científico asiente.

Una triste sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Vincent, en la pantalla podía ver a su esposa y a su hijo. "Electra… Spike…" Su familia estaba en lo que parecía una lujosa suite, sin daño alguno, su esposa se encontraba abrazando a su hijo mientras estaban recostados en una de las grandes camas.

"Como puedes ver están siendo tratados bien, solo necesitamos su cooperación y ellos no serán lastimados" Vincent agacha su cabeza y asiente mientras el entrega la PDA a Leonard, éste la guarda en su bolsillo. "¿Cuál es el progreso del proyecto?"

El científico gira su mirada hacia una de las pantallas de los ordenadores, dándole la espalda a Leonard. "Diría que un veinte por ciento…"

"¡Vaya! ¡Tan sólo en dos días!" Responde Leonard realmente sorprendido. "A este paso pronto se reunirá con su familia" Vincent muerde su labio con fuerza, resistiendo las ganas de partirle al cara en ese momento al chico, el sabor metálico de la sangre llegando a su lengua; se limita a asentir. "Pero bueno, no interrumpiré mas su trabajo…" Dice el joven Whispered mientras se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. "Lo veré dentro de unos días para ver el progreso…" Con eso Leonard sale de la habitación seguido por los Alastor, dejando a Vincent observando las pantallas.

"…sin embargo, debo admitir que esta tecnología, el Lambda Driver, es impresionante… que un humano logre obtener dicho poder sin la necesidad de un Arm Slave es… sería horrible en las manos de estos sujetos…" Murmura antes de sentarse nuevamente frente a su escritorio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después, en algún lugar de Europa

"Escuché que su base fue destruida…" Dice un hombre de cabello café claro, gafas sobre su nariz, mientras hablaba dirigiéndose hacían un monitor frente a él, el mensaje 'SOUND ONLY' en la pantalla.

El hombre se encontraba en una pequeña sala de reuniones, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba sentado un niño de cabello rubio, vestido con un uniforme perteneciente a las juventudes Hitlerianas, un par de orejas similares a las de un gato saliendo de su cabeza, una expresión alegre mientras el hombre mayor pasa sus dedos por el cabello de éste.

En el otro extremo de la línea se encontraba el Leonard._ "Debo decir que enfrentamos a un viejo y fuerte adversario nuestro…"_ El hombre asiente mientras entrelaza sus codos sobre la mesa, y entrelaza sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos sobre su barbilla. _"…además, no fue de mucha ayuda su 'aditamento'…"_

"Si no me equivoco… y según la información que obtuvimos, su ejército también se enfrentó a un viejo enemigo nuestro" Responde tranquilamente hombre de lentes con humor en su voz. Leonard encoje los hombros.

"_Me intriga el saber cómo obtuvo dicha información…"_ Dice Leonard con un tono acusatorio. _"…espero que no haya estado espiando nuestras bases…"_

"Nada de eso…" Responde el hombre mientras levanta las manos y las agita de un lado a otro frente a él en señal de defensa, olvidando que es una conversación de voz solamente. "Nosotros tenemos también nuestras fuentes de información…"

"_Como sea…"_ Interrumpe Leonard. _"No pediré un reembolso ni nada por el estilo, ya que recibimos reportes satisfactorios desde la base desde antes del incidente…"_ El hombre asiente. _"…y me gustaría resguardar una de nuestras bases"_

"Me parece una sabia decisión…"

"_Sin embargo, ahora tenemos un enemigo en común, me gustaría saber quien fue el otro grupo que invadió nuestra base, al que usted llama su 'enemigo', ya sabe… que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_" Una sonrisa conspiratoria se puede imaginar en el rostro de Leonard.

El sujeto se reclina en su silla y cruza su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, una expresión relajada en su rostro_. _"Es la Orden de Caballeros de Inglaterra Hellsing… sin embargo, por el momento nos mantendremos al margen, cuando sea el momento de atacar, nos comunicaremos…"

"_Entiendo…"_ Responde el Whispered. _"… me comunicaré con usted nuevamente dentro de poco, me despido"_

"Será un placer negociar nuevamente con ustedes…"

"_Igualmente"_ Con ese último comentario por parte de Leonard la comunicación había terminado.

"Mayor" Escucha el hombre hablar al niño que había permanecido en silencio a lo largo de la conversación.

"¿Qué sucede Schrodinger?" Pregunta el Mayor pasivamente.

"¿Realmente serán útiles estos sujetos?" Pregunta el niño/gato mientras se rasca una de sus orejas.

"Por supuesto, con su tecnología y nuestros soldados no-muertos, daremos el golpe definitivo, aplastaremos a Hellsing y comenzaremos nuestro reinado…" Responde el alemán con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¿Y qué sucederá con el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana?" Pregunta con curiosidad el joven nazi.

"Me comunicaré con Corvinus dentro de unos minutos… pero todo marcha excelentemente… con Tercer Impacto perpetuaremos el Tercer Reich…" Sus ojos se llenan de locura y ambición mientras sonríe peligrosamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde en algún lugar de Japón

Ya es noche en Japón, y podemos ver una lujosa residencia en medio del bosque, uno de los bosques del país. Era una mansión que en su construcción mesclaba diseños del antiguo Japón con estilos modernos; un fuerte resplandor parpadeante por una de las ventanas. Dentro de ella podemos ver cómo fue adaptada para tener todos los lujos modernos en una fachada clásica.

Por la ventana que se ve el resplandor, encontramos la sala, donde se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones Alexander Corvinus. El vampiro observaba atentamente las noticias de la gigante televisión, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una copa llena de un líquido rojo.

Las noticias internacionales hablaban de la liberación de rehenes en Rusia después de que un grupo rebelde los tomara prisioneros; también hablaban de los sucesos ocurridos en los suburbios de Tokyo-3, de cómo habían desaparecido todos los inquilinos de un complejo de apartamentos completo y la explosión de un helicóptero frente a éste. NERV hizo todos los intentos por encubrir el ataque a los pilotos, obteniendo resultados satisfactorios.

El vampiro tomó un sorbo de su copa de sangre, disfrutando como se deslizaba el líquido a través de su garganta.

"Veo que te has estado dando una buena… ¿Cómo llamarlo…? ¿Vida?" Escucha Corvinus una ronca voz desde las sombras. Se pone de pie alarmado al ser sorprendido de esa forma.

"¡M-maestro!" Exclama el vampiro mientras se postra sobre una de sus rodillas, haciendo una reverencia. Frente a él podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre de alta estatura en pie entre las sombras y vestido de gabardina, un rayo de luz de luna iluminando su rostro desde la base de la nariz hasta la barba, escondiendo el resto de su pálido rostro. "Es un honor tenerlo aquí, no esperaba su visita, ha pasado ya cerca de un año…" Explica Alexander un poco nervioso.

"Tranquilízate Corvinus…" Murmura la figura.

"¡Sí maestro!" El misterioso hombre sonríe, mostrando filosos colmillos en su dentadura… también era un vampiro. "¿En qué puedo servirle?"

"Quiero saber el progreso y estado de los híbridos…"

"Nos tomó demasiado tiempo el poder crear copias de la 'esencia' que se encontraba en el recipiente, Kaworu Nagisa…" El hombre asintió a la explicación de Corvinus. "…de todos los sujetos de experimentación, como sabe, solamente conseguimos éxito con tres… se encuentran hibernando y cada vez se vuelven más fuertes…"

"Son más que suficientes híbridos…" Murmura el hombre mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rostro.

"Hai…" Responde Corvinus. De pronto, la mirada de éste se estrecha y desaparece del lugar donde se encontraba de pié, en un parpadeo reaparece a unos metros de su Maestro, sujetando del cuello a un sujeto de gabardina negra contra la pared.

Corvinus observa al sujeto que acababa de capturar. Un joven de alrededor veinticinco años, de corto cabello blanco y alborotado; sus fríos ojos de color carmesí. El joven lo miraba penetrantemente, sin miedo, desinteresado, a pesar de haber sido capturado.

"Vaya…" Murmura Corvinus después de unos segundos de escrudiñar al joven. "…veo que te has convertido en un caminante nocturno… Souichiro…" Corvinus gira su mirada cuestionante hacia su maestro. "¿Por qué? Después de su fracaso…" Souichiro quita la mano de Alexander de su cuello de un jalón, y luego se abre paso hacia su también maestro, empujando con su hombro al vampiro de cabello negro, éste ríe levemente ante la respuesta agresiva del joven.

"No me excuso… pero la situación se salió de control durante la extracción…" Murmura el joven una vez de pie junto a su maestro mientras se dirige al otro vampiro, Alexander cruza los brazos y asiente. "No fallaré de nuevo..." Agrega mientras desenfunda una espada debajo de sus ropajes, sus ojos vengativos.

"Corvinus… ¿has preparado ya nuestra senda?" Interroga el hombre de gabardina después de unos breves segundos de silencio. El vampiro asiente antes de responder.

"Ha sido difícil…" Explica con humor en su voz. "…pero al lograr formar parte de todas las organizaciones que nos son útiles ha hecho que todo marche perfectamente…"

"Ellos eliminarán a nuestros mayores enemigos…" Murmura el hombre con su ronca voz y una sonrisa siniestra. Alexander asiente. "El poder de Abaddon nos sería útil, Souichiro se encargará de ello nuevamente…" El joven espadachín asiente. "¿Qué ha pasado con las unidades EVA serie?"

"Se encuentran en desarrollo…" Responde el vampiro de cabello negro. "…y ya ha sido perfeccionada la técnica para duplicar la esencia… crearemos una armada bajo su control" El hombre de capucha asiente.

"Excelente… continua con tu trabajo…" Murmura el hombre mientras un aura purpura comienza a envolverlo a él y al espadachín, el aura se vuelve más densa, ocultando a los dos sujetos, pasan unos segundos y esta se disipa. El hombre y el joven habían desaparecido, dejando a Corvinus con sus pensamientos.

"Hai… Maestro" Murmura a nadie el vampiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Montañas aledañas a Tokyo-3

La noche había caído finalmente en Tokyo-3, en sus afueras, en el bosque se encontraba una cabaña, sus ventanas mostrando una tenue luz en su interior. En los alrededores de la pequeña construcción de madera podemos ver montículos de leña, contenedores plásticos de metal llenos de agua y los restos de una fogata.

En el interior de ésta, podemos ver que tiene una pequeña alacena con unos cuantos platos, tazas, vasos y demás cubiertos; una casa sin paredes divisorias, frente a la alacena una pequeña mesa de madera con un juego de cubiertos sucios sobre ésta. En una esquina podemos apreciar a un hombre con jeans puestos, sin camiseta, recostado sobre la cama. El hombre lucía tener una edad de alrededor de cuarenta años, largo cabello café rojizo atado en una coleta, pero dejando caer mechones de cabello a los costados de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados mientras su rostro era iluminado por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana de su cabaña. Junto a él, igualmente eran reflejados los rayos de la luna por una espada recargada contra la pared, la vaina recostada en el piso de madera. De pronto abre sus ojos, sus ojos de un color violeta claro; y sus pensamientos viajan al pasado, muchos años atrás.

/ Flashback/

Hace diecisiete años… tres meses después de 2I

Dos niños corrían por las calles destruidas de lo que quedó de Tokyo, tras de ellos los seguían tres personas, adultos, con palos en sus manos.

En los primeros días después de segundo impacto, el mundo se volvió un caos, el mundo cayó en la anarquía, y fue aquí cuando la crueldad del hombre salió a la superficie. Quienes eran buenas personas ayudaban las personas a su alrededor, los malos generaban aun más destrucción y utilizaban el caos para aprovecharse de las demás personas, los débiles trataban de sobrevivir en un mundo donde nuevamente solo el más fuerte y cruel salía adelante.

Los niños corrían por las solitarias y devastadas calles de la ciudad, lograron tomar un poco de ventaja de sus perseguidores, y a lo lejos divisaron una reja caída en uno de los edificios, la cual les brindaba acceso a una fábrica en ruinas.

Rápidamente ingresaron y comenzaron a moverse entre las cajas, máquinas y demás cosas que había dentro.

CLANK CLANK

Sus perseguidores se percataron de que habían entrado a ese lugar.

"Escucha…" Murmura el niño que se veía de mayor edad al más pequeño. "…escóndete dentro de este gabinete… yo los sacaré de aquí para que estés a salvo…"

"N-no Onii-chan… no puedo dejarte que vayas tú solo" Se niega el más pequeño asustado mientas tira levemente de la rota playera de su hermano mayor. "¡Yo voy contigo!"

"¡Baka! Yo puedo correr más rápido… una vez que los aleje de aquí volveré por ti…" Explica el mayor mientras empuja al más chico dentro del viejo gabinete metálico.

"¿Si volverás por mi Onii-chan?" Pregunta el pequeño mientras comienzan a salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Te lo prometo…" Dice el mayor con una sonrisa confortante mientras pasa su mano por el cabello de su hermano menor. "Le prometí a nuestros padres que cuidaría de ti…" El pequeño asiente y se mete dentro del gabinete. "Nos vemos pronto…" Murmura mientras cierra la puerta.

El niño se aleja un poco del escondite de su hermano, pero a unos metros de haber caminado entre las ruinas de las fábrica divisa a sus tres persecutores.

"¡Idiotas! ¡Aquí estoy!" Grita el niño llamando la atención de los sujetos y sale corriendo entre las ruinas hacia una salida cercana.

Dentro del gabinete el pequeño escucha los rápidos pasos de su hermano hacer eco y alejarse mientras corría por la fábrica, además de las voces de los otros sujetos que los perseguían. Lágrimas de terror saliendo de sus ojos, pero conteniendo sus sollozos, para evitar ser escuchado.

PRUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El pequeño escucha un chillido junto a él, y siente que algo muerde su pierna; inevitablemente deja salir un leve grito y patea la puerta metálica del gabinete, al ser una puerta vieja, esta se desprende y cae al piso con haciendo un estruendoso ruido, una rata sale corriendo del cajón. El pequeño cubre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, horrorizado, y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando ve tres pares de piernas frente al gabinete.

El hermano mayor se alejaba de la fábrica al haber encontrado una salida, después de correr algunos segundos fuera, se percató de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Se detuvo unos segundos, observando con cuidado sus alrededores pero no veía a nadie. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, y decidió regresar a la fábrica. Mientras caminaba por los alrededores del lugar y miraba por las ventanas sigilosamente, escuchó las voces de los sujetos por la dirección del lugar por el que habían entrado al principio. Se movió silenciosamente para poder verlos.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se llenaron de lágrimas. Vio como los sujetos se alejaban de la fábrica mientras arrastraban de la playera el cuerpo inerte de su hermano pequeño. El rostro del pequeño estaba ensangrentado, sus brazos, manos y piernas llenas de moretes y cortadas.

El niño no aguantó su tristeza, odio, coraje y tomó un tubo que estaba cerca de él.

"¡Malditos!" Gritó mientras corría con tubo en mano hacia los sujetos. "¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?"

Se abalanzó contra uno de los sujetos, blandiendo el tubo, pero falló. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado, cuando otro de los sujetos lo golpeó con un palo y cayó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

CLUNK

Escuchó algo golpear el suelo contra él. Levantó su mirada levemente y encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito junto a él. Se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban e ignorando el dolor que sentía física y mentalmente, abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y su pequeño cuerpo sacudiéndose por los fuertes e incontrolables sollozos.

"¿Porqué…?" Preguntó entre lágrimas. "Solo tomamos un poco de comida…" Los sujetos lo miraban indiferentes. "…solo quería alimentar a mi hermanito… ¿Por qué lo mataron?" Levantó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y encaró a los bastardos. "¿¡Porque!" Gritó con coraje mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

"La comida es escaza…" Murmuró uno de ellos. "Y tenemos que cuidarla… esto le enseñará a cualquiera que trate de robarnos… lo que le sucederá…" El hombre comenzó a acercarse mientras golpeaba amenazantemente su palo contra su otra mano. El niño agachó su mirada y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

SWIFT SLASH SLASH SWIFT SLASH

El niño esperó que lo golpearan hasta matarlo, pero nada, solo escuchó los quejidos de los sujetos y algo generar un zumbido mientras partía el aire velozmente. El niño levanto su mirada.

Para la sorpresa del pequeño, observó como los cuerpos de los sujetos comenzaron a sangrar de múltiples partes, en forma de rasgaduras, y luego colapsarse despedazados frente a él, un charco de sangre formándose alrededor de los cuerpos mutilados.

"Bastardos cobardes…" Escuchó una voz. No se había percatado, pero un joven de alrededor de veinticinco años estaba de pie sobre el charco de sangre, una espada extendida con un hilo de color rojo en el filo de ésta. El joven vestía de jeans y playera negra, y la vaina de su espada colgada del cinturón de su pantalón. El joven tenía cabello café rojizo y ojos violeta claro. "Siento lo de tu pequeño hermano… siento el no tener el poder para devolvértelo…" Murmura el hombre mientras se acerca al pequeño mientras éste aun abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano. "…en estos días los corazones de las personas están podridos y enfermos… en este momento, en cierta forma, se ha hecho justicia y lo único que puedes hacer es alegrarte de que estás con vida…"

Finalmente el pequeño dejo salir nuevamente sus lágrimas, gritando de dolor mientras abrazaba fuertemente contra él el cuerpo su hermano, manchando sus ropas la sangre; el joven observaba con tristeza la imagen frente a él y bajó su mirada, ofreciendo una breve oración por el pequeño.

/Fin de Flashback/

El hombre nuevamente cierra sus ojos mientras sigue recostado en la cama.

"_No me percaté…"_ Piensa el hombre con un poco de tristeza. _"Pero ahí fue donde perdiste tu fe en la humanidad… Te entrené, esperando que tuvieras la fuerza para defender las cosas que encontraras valiosas y amaras… pero no me di cuenta… no… más bien… no quise darme cuenta… de que te habías sumergido en la oscuridad… tanto, que ya no pude sacarte de ahí…" _El hombre giró su cuerpo y se recostó de lado. _"Ahora no sé en qué clase de monstruo te has convertido, no sé cuantos pecados más has cometido… pero hoy descubrí que la tumba de tu hermano había sido limpiada y una ofrenda sobre ésta… sé qué estás aquí… y voy a detenerte… evitaré que lastimes a más personas inocentes…"_

/Flashback/

El joven ayudó al pequeño a cargar el cuerpo de su hermano, caminaron un largo rato en silencio hasta llegar al pie de una montaña; una vez ahí el hombre cavó un agujero y deposito el cuerpo del pequeño, cubrió el cuerpo del pequeño con tierra y colocó unas piedras, creando una tumba improvisada para el niño.

El niño observó al joven cavar la tumba para su hermano en silencio, ya no derramó más lágrimas. No había llorado después de perder a sus padres durante segundo impacto, ya que tuvo que mantenerse fuerte por su hermano; ahora su hermano se había ido, sabía que no tenía que ser fuerte por nadie en este momento, pero aun así, trató de no llorar más.

"Gracias por salvarme…" Murmuró el pequeño al joven después de que ambos observaban en silencio la pequeña ofrenda.

"No hay nada que agradecer… pequeño…" Respondió el joven de cabello rojizo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El pequeño giro su mirada hacia el joven. "Quiero ser fuerte…" Respondió en un bajo murmuro. "…quiero poder valerme por mí mismo…" Su mirada se tornó seria y determinada. "… soy Souichiro, Natsume Souichiro…"

El joven asintió mientras sonreía levemente ante la determinación y fuerza del pequeño. "Te volverás fuerte y aprenderás a valerte por ti mismo… seré tu Sensei en el arte de la espada… mi nombre es Hiko Seijuro…"

/Fin de Flashback/

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tokyo-3. Residencia Chidori. 2000 Horas.

La ciudad fortaleza de Tokyo-3 había sido envuelta por la noche, el despejado cielo permitiendo que se visualizaran las estrellas a pesar del alumbrado público, las luces de apartamentos y automóviles, y la gran contaminación visual que generaban tantos anuncios luminosos.

Kaname se encontraba en el balcón de su apartamento, lugar donde sorprendió ya hace tiempo al otaku militar con una de sus prendas íntimas en mano. La chica sonrió a la memoria, en aquellos momentos consideraba el chico de cara cortada un demente, paranoico y freak… pero con la cadena de eventos posteriores, el joven se había convertido en uno de los más fuertes pilares que la mantenían y en la fortaleza que la resguardaba.

No lo había visto desde hace dos días, el viernes que entró a su apartamento pensando que estaba siendo atacada por alguien; ya era domingo en la noche, y lo último que supo de él fue el mensaje que recibió por parte de Sousuke informándole de su partida a una misión. La peli-azul dejó salir un suspiro. "Será mejor que regreses bien…" Murmuró la chica con un poco de preocupación, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió en un momento a uno molesto y vicioso. "… para romper cada uno de tus huesos por apagar tu maldito teléfono…"

La chica se alejó del balcón y se metió a su apartamento no sin antes girar su mirada rápidamente hacia los alrededores, esperando poder encontrar a su vigilante remoto, Wraith. "Buenas noches…" Murmuró Kaname antes de entrar a su apartamento.

La chica cerró las puertas y ventanas de su apartamento, y luego se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y encendió el televisor, pasando los canales sin en realidad prestar atención a las imágenes de la pantalla, su mente perdida en otro lugar. Finalmente encontró algo que llamó su atención, resultando ser un programa noticiero en el cual hablaban de los sucesos recientes.

"_El pasado viernes por la madrugada, en un conjunto de apartamento en los suburbios de Tokyo-3, se registró una fuerte explosión…_" Explica la mujer del noticiero. _"… no se ha sabido con exactitud cuáles fueron los hechos, debido al fuerte perímetro de vigilancia y protección alrededor del lugar, sin embargo, fuentes extraoficiales afirman que debido que fue un atentado contra los pilotos, la policía local ha quedado fuera de la investigación, y NERV a tomado riendas en el asunto…" _

Kaname se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la noticia y la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa; ciertamente no tenía una relación estrecha con los pilotos, pero eran estudiantes de su misma escuela en un grado menor.

"Espero que el susto le cierre la boca por un rato a esa molesta pelirroja…" Gruñe la peli-azul.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kaname se sorprendió al escuchar alguien tocar su puerta, después de todo a esta hora nunca recibía visitas. Se levantó de su cama y salió al pasillo.

"Un momento por favor… ¿Quién es?" Preguntó la chica, no obtuvo respuesta. Kaname estrechó su mirada. La chica volvió rápidamente a su habitación y tomó la pistola de shock que le había dado Sousuke tiempo atrás.

"_Creo que se me está pegando algo de la paranoia de ese baka…" _Piensa la chica nuevamente parándose en el fondo del pasillo. "¿Quién es?" Pregunta la chica nuevamente sin obtener respuesta; ahora Kaname pega su espalda a la pared y se acerca sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

La peli-azul da un salto cuando tocan nuevamente la puerta_. "Muy bien Kaname… mantente bajo control…"_ Piensa la chica. Al llegar a la puerta se asoma por el pequeño vidrio. El rostro de Kaname se llena de sorpresa al ver del otro lado y abre la puerta rápidamente.

"¡Sousuke!" Dice la chica saliendo del apartamento apresuradamente.

Fuera del apartamento, Sousuke dio un paso atrás cuando la chica salió del apartamento y llamó su nombre. Kaname lo miro confundida y un flash de dolor se pintó en su rostro por un segundo, pero fue cuando vio que Sousuke no estaba viendo su rostro, estaba viendo a su mano.

"Ah… ¿esto?" Dice Kaname, levantando su pistola de shock. BZZZZZ. Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del mercenario y tragó saliva con un sonoro GULP. "No la usaré contigo…" Explica Kaname. "…al menos no aun" Murmura con malicia.

"Vaya… una novia normal te recibiría con un tazón de comida…" Escucha Kaname una voz de su izquierda.

"Si no cierras esa boca tuya, yo le daré uso a esa pistola de shocks…" Responde una voz femenina.

"¡Kurtz, Melissa-san!" Exclama la peli-azul al reconocer a los compañeros de Sousuke.

"Hola Kaname" Responde Melissa mientras sostiene a Kurtz de la solapa de su camisa.

"Hola Kaname-chan…" Saluda Kurtz con miedo y mirando cuestionante a Melissa.

"Buen chico…" Dice la Liuteniente antes de soltarlo. Kaname observa con algo de humor la escena.

"Esta demás preguntar porque no escuchaste cuando pregunte '¿Quién es?' tres veces antes de abrir la puerta" Dice Kaname dirigiéndose a Sousuke haciendo referencia a la ruidosa pareja.

"Hai…" Responde el joven mercenario con una leve sonrisa.

"Pero pasen…" Invita Kaname al trío y haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, los tres soldados entran al apartamento y la peli-azul cierra la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez dentro del apartamento los cuatro ocupantes tomaron lugar en los sofás de la estancia, Kurtz y Melissa sentados en un sofá, mientras Kaname y Sousuke en el extremo opuesto.

Melissa fue la primera en hablar. "Lamento que hayamos tenido que quitarte a Sousuke estos días…" Dice Mao con una sonrisa conocedora. Kaname se sonrojó. Sousuke tragó saliva. "… pero de verdad lo necesitamos…"

"Me imaginé… después de todo apagó el teléfono después de mandarme un mensaje en el que me decía que ya se iba…" Dice Kaname lanzándole una mirada asesina al otaku militar.

"Vaya… se escabulló de casa y se soltó de la correa…" Dice Kurtz con una sonrisa colmilluda. "…debes estar muy molesta…"

"N-no le he puesto una correa…" Responde la peli-azul un poco sonrojada.

"Aun…" Completa el rubio francotirador, obteniendo un sonrojo por parte de Sousuke y Kaname.

"Ya hacía tiempo que no acompañaban a Sousuke… ¿a qué se debe?" Pregunta Kaname después de un rato de charlar con los soldados mayores, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que los vio.

Melissa se deja caer en el respaldo del sofá y estira sus brazos, tronando su espalda. "Me imagino que supiste del incidente hace dos días…"

Kaname asiente. "Sí, estaba escuchando acerca de eso en las noticias…" La chica se estremece un poco pero se mantiene bajo control. "¿Es Amalgam?" Pregunta silenciosamente, apenas en un susurro.

"_Ella es tan solo una chica… no se debería preocupar por cosas como estas…" _Kurtz desvía la mirada hacia un lado, un poco de vergüenza en su rostro. "Es-"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Whispered" Aclara Sousuke interrumpiendo al francotirador, su voz firme y seria; el mercenario sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Kaname lo miró con ojos cuestionantes. "…Estamos seguros de eso…" Aseguró el joven a su protegida. La Whispered sonrió levemente y asintió, tornando su mirada hacia los dos soldados mayores.

"Entonces porque…?" Pregunta la chica confundida.

"No te mentiremos…" Interrumpe la Liuteniente. "…a pesar de que este ataque no era dirigido a los Whispered, por la proximidad de los eventos, decidimos brindar apoyo a Sousuke. Esas fueron las ordenes de la capitana, que por cierto te manda saludos…"

Kaname asiente tomando el saludo. _"Gracias, Tessa…" _Agradece mentalmente.

"También queremos contactar con NERV… Amalgam esta tras sus planos de los EVA´s… tienen gente vendiendo información confidencial…" Explica Kurtz.

"Entonces es cierto… en las noticias dijeron que habían rumores acerca de que los pilotos habían sido atacados…"

"Afirmativo… en esta última misión hicimos algunos descubrimientos…" Explica Sousuke mientras Kaname lo mira expectante a la narración. "…se descubrió una base terrorista de Amalgam que estaba tomando rehenes." Sousuke omite a propósito la parte de los vampiros y ghouls. "Cuando la Liuteniente Mao ganó acceso a los ordenadores, encontramos información que relacionaba directamente a Amalgan, y específicamente a esa base, con el intento de secuestro de los pilotos…"

"Ya veo…" Murmura la preparatoriana. "Y los pilotos… están en la misma escuela que nosotros, un grado más abajo…"

"Exacto… tomando eso en cuenta, fuimos enviados como refuerzos" Replica Mao. Los demás asienten.

Después de un breve silencio. "¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé! ¿Gustan algo de tomar o comer?" Ofrece Kaname avergonzada.

"No te preocupes Kaname-chan, ya nos retiramos al apartamento…" Dice Kurtz poniéndose de pie, seguid por Mao y Sousuke.

"Oh…" Responde Kaname asintiendo y luego sonríe. "Me dio gusto verlos de nuevo…"

"Nos tendrás que soportar por un rato…" Dice Mao sonriendo colmilludamente. Kaname devuelve una sonrisa gustosa.

"Entonces pasamos a retirarnos…" Dice Kurtz mientras se dirige a la puerta del apartamento seguido por Mao, Sousuke y Kaname. Primero sale Kurtz del apartamento, seguido por la Liuteniente, cuando Sousuke llega a la puerta el francotirador detiene su paso y lo empuja dentro del apartamento. "Tú te quedas aquí, seguro tienes mucho que platicar con Kaname-chan…" Explica Kurtz con una sonrisa pícara en su cara y guiñándole el ojo al joven Sargento, Mao ríe en el fondo al ver Sousuke asentir y a Kaname bajar la mirada, ambos sonrojados. "Entonces buenas noches… ¡vámonos nee-chan! ¡Dejemos a los tórtolos!" Kaname se sorprendió en lugar de sonrojarse al ver a Mao seguir al rubio sin golpearlo por el comentario.

Una vez solos, los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, ambos mirando al piso.

WAAAAK BUUMMP

Sousuke vio estrellitas y sintió su cabeza golpear el piso. Levanto su mirada, esperando que su mirada no se encontrara con su más grande terror. _"Oh Dios…"_ Pensó Sousuke mientras tragaba saliva al encontrarse con una endemoniada Kaname sosteniendo su abanico de papel, preparándose para darle otro golpe.

"¡Ch-Chidori! Espe-" WAAAAK BUUMMP

"Owww…" Nuevamente su cabeza golpeo el piso al ser golpeado por la descomunal fuerza de esta chica. "¿Por qué me golpeas?" Pregunta Sousuke mientras ponía sus brazos frente a él cómo defensa, por un momento el mercenario creyó ver lo ojos de Kaname tornarse sangrientamente rojos y tragó saliva.

"¿Por qué te golpeo? ¿QUÈ SI POR QUÉ TE GOLPEO?" Dice Kaname mientras lo levanta del piso tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta negra, empujándolo contra la pared. "¡SABES MUY BIEN LA RESPUESTA DE ESO! ¡TE VAS SIN DECIRME NADA!"

"Chidori t-te puedo explicar" Responde el chico titubeando y sudando a chorros.

PUUFFFF

Sousuke se reclino al ser golpeado en el estómago por la chica. "¡¿QUÉ VAS A DECIR AL RESPECTO?" El piloto AS, tragó saliva.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró el chico. Kaname parpadeó, sorprendida, ella realmente esperaba una respuesta más estúpida por parte del chico.

WAAAAK

Kaname le dio otro golpe con el abanico de papel, frustrada porque el otaku no le dio la respuesta estúpida que ella esperaba… y tenía que descargar el enojo con algo… alguien. Después de eso hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, ambos respirando agitadamente y Sousuke a la espera de otro golpe.

"Sé que a eso te dedicas…" Murmura la chica, su mirada baja, sus brazos colgando en sus costados. "…y que es inevitable que seas llamado a misiones…"

"Chidori…" Kaname levanta la mano deteniendo al chico, indicándole que la deje continuar.

"…pero en esta ocasión, al perder contacto contigo… no pude evitar sentir que se repetía tu partida… igual que meses atrás…" Termina la chica en un murmuro, Sousuke bajó la mirada, apenado.

"Chidori, mi misión principal es resguardarte…" Explica el mercenario, haciendo contacto visual con la chica, su mirada confortante. "…no se repetirá ese evento de hace meses… sin embargo, aun requieren de mí, debido al Arbalest…"

"Lo sé… solamente no me obligues a arrastrar tu otaku trasero de vuelta a Tokyo-3…" Amenaza juguetonamente la peli-azul al joven Sargento.

"Hai…" Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, permitiéndoles escuchar el sonido de las cigarras. "Chidori, ahora me retiro… te veré mañana en la mañana para ir a la escuela"

"Aham" Responde la chica asintiendo con una leve sonrisa y con sus manos en la cintura. Sousuke da una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de salir del apartamento en señal de despedida, Kaname permanece de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. "Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, Sousuke…" Se despide la chica en voz baja.

"Gracias, es bueno estar de vuelta…" Responde Sousuke con una leve sonrisa. "…buenas noches, Chidori" Con eso dicho, Kaname cierra lentamente la puerta de su apartamento, y Sousuke camina de vuelta a su propio apartamento en la acera de enfrente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Calles de Tokyo-3. 0835 Horas.

Ya era Lunes, y después de un agotador y muy poco pacífico fin de semana, Rei y Asuka se encontraban caminando por las calles de Tokyo-3, se dirigían a su escuela, el Instituto Jindai.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Se queja la pelirroja, mientras camina con su maleta sobre el hombro. "¡Nos asignan más vigilancia! ¡Un manojo de pervertidos viéndonos desde lejos! ¡Y ninguno nos puede llevar en auto a la escuela!" Rei camina silenciosamente, su mirada hacia el frente. "¿¡Acaso no te molesta?" Pregunta Asuka al ser ignorada por la Primera Elegida.

"El despliegue de tal forma de los Agentes de Sección-2 fue una estrategia planificada por el Agente Ryouji… confío en su juicio al estar a la cabeza de Seccion-2" Responde la peli-azul con su voz suave y monótona.

La ceja derecha de Asuka tiene un tick, mientras gira su mirada irritada hacia un lado. No podía cuestionar las decisiones del hombre del que declaraba estar enamorada… ¿Verdad? "Tshh… pero si vamos caminando por las calles estamos más expuestas a lunáticos como los de hace dos días…" Murmura. Ayanami meramente asiente, Asuka espera otra respuesta por parte de la chica… pero nada. La pelirroja deja salir un suspiro. _"Es como intentar hablar con una pared…"_

Siguieron su camino en silencio, Asuka no pudo evitar notar las miradas y el cuchicheo por parte de los peatones. Ella también había visto las noticias, un poco de información se filtró a los medios, y ahora todo el mundo las miraba como si estuvieran esperando verlas frágiles y temerosas después del incidente. La pelirroja los forzaba a mirara a otro lado lanzándoles una mirada amenazante.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras, llegaron a las puertas de Jindai. Y se encontraron de frente con una chica de largo cabello azul y un joven con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla.

"¡Sousuke! ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no pues poner cámaras de vigilancia en los cambiadores de mujeres!"

"¡Pero Chidori! ¡Prometo que serán discretas, nadie la notaría! Además serán monitoreadas por Kurtz desde el apart-"

PAFFFFF

"Ouch… dolió…"

"¡Idiota!" Sousuke estaba en el suelo, se había ganado otro golpe con el mortal abanico de papel. "¡Dejar a Kurtz vigilando los cambiadores es como dejar al lobo con las ovejas!" Lo regaña la chica mientras lo sostiene del cuello de la camiseta. La peli-azul se imaginó a Kurtz con una mirada pervertida y babeando mientras 'monitorea' los vestíbulos. Sacudió la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. _"Menudo pervertido" _Pensó la chica. A lo lejos Kurtz dejó salir un fuerte estornudo.

"Vaya… hablando de lunáticos…" Escuchó Kaname el murmuro de una voz femenina, giró su mirada de forma amenazante. Ojos marrones se encontraron con azul cielo.

"Sohryu…" Murmura la peli-azul. "¿se te ofrece algo?" Pregunta en un tono irritado.

"Na…" Responde la pelirroja con una mirada burlona. "…solo observando el show de todos los días..."

"¿Show?"

BUUUMP "Ouch…"

Kaname suelta al otaku militar y este cae al piso, Sousuke se soba la cabeza mientras observa confundido la escena. Las dos chicas ahora se encuentran en un duelo de miradas.

"Vaya… con tanto golpe es entendible del porqué no está cuerdo…" Dice la pelirroja mientras observa al soldado caído junto a la Whispered.

"No es nada de tu incumbencia… ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?" Pregunta Kaname poniéndose frente a Asuka con las manos en la cintura. "Estoy segura que puedes meter tus narices en asuntos de personas de tu salón de clases… ve e irradia tu pesadez a otro lado"

Una vena saltó en la frente de la chica piloto. "¿Me acabas de llamar pesada?" Pregunta la chica mirando amenazante a la chica mayor.

"Vaya por lo que veo también eres sorda…" Responde la chica de pelo azul burlonamente. "No hay duda porque tus calificaciones no son tan buenas…"

"¡Es porque no entiendo el Kanji!" Responde Asuka con la cara roja de coraje. "¡Además si estoy sorda es por culpa de las bombas que detona el estúpido de tu novio!"

"¿¡M-mi que!" Pregunta Kaname retrocediendo un paso con su cara totalmente roja, girando su mirada rápidamente hacia Sousuke, este estaba detrás de ella, observando el intercambio con curiosidad pero manteniendo la distancia para no salir lastimado. "¡Ese otaku no es mi novio!"

"Más de media escuela no está de acuerdo contigo…" Responde burlona la pelirroja recuperando su compostura.

"Bueno… al menos me consideran mujer al verme con un chico… ¡y no me consideran una especie de hermafrodita malhumorada que espanta a los hombres!"

"¡¿Hermafrodita?" Grita la Segunda Elegida. "¡De esta no te salvas!" Dice la pelirroja mientras se remanga la corta manga de su camisa de uniforme y da un paso hacia enfrente, acortando la distancia entre ella y Kaname, la peli-azul imitó sus movimientos.

"¡Asuka! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" Escucha la pelirroja una voz regañante y conocida detrás de ella. Se detiene en seco y una gota de sudor se pinta en su frente.

"Vaya… el show de todos los días…" Dice una voz masculina desde la misma dirección.

"¡Toji! ¡No empieces!" Regaña la voz femenina.

"Lo siento Hikari, no puedo evitarlo…" Responde el piloto a su novia. "¡Simplemente velas! ¡Parecen dos bestias a punto de comenzar a despedazarse una a otra!" Hikari le da un codazo en las costillas, mientras la pelirroja gira su mirada sobre su hombro, y la peli-azul desvía su mirada de Asuka hacia el chico detrás de ésta. Toji no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente al sentir el aura asesina de las dos chicas. "Creo que hablé muy fuerte…"

FLASH FLASH FLASH

"¡Kyoko!" Gruñe Kaname a la chica de lentes que había aparecido de la nada y ahora le tomaba fotos al par de explosivas chicas. "¡Deja de tomar fotos!"

"Lo siento Kana-chan…" Responde sonriente la chica de lentes escondiendo su cámara detrás de ella. "…era una buena escena"

La peli-azul dejó salir un suspiro. "Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya faltan pocos minutos para entrar a clases…" Dice mientras gira su cabeza sobre su hombro para encontrarse a Sousuke ya de pie unos metros detrás de ella.

"Emm… Chidori-sempai" Se dirige tímidamente Hikari. Kaname voltea a expectante. A la peli-azul le agradaba Hikari, ya que era una chica tranquila, respetuosa y responsable, no por nada se había convertido nuevamente en la delegada de su grupo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte Hikari-san?"

"N-no… es solo que le quiero pedir disculpas por mi amiga Asuka…" Dice inclinándose un poco.

"No te preocupes no fue nada importante, yo también me dejé llevar…" Responde Kaname algo avergonzada. "…además no eres tu quien debería pedir disculpas ni nada"" Detrás de Hikari la pelirroja le lanza una mirada asesina a la Whispered, quien solo encoje los hombros, inmutándose.

Asuka pasea su mirada y se da cuenta de que alguien hace falta. "¿Dónde está Ayanami?" Pregunta la pelirroja. Toji ríe levemente y apunta hacia la puerta del edificio. Asuka divisa a lo lejos un punto de color azul brillante perdiéndose entre la multitud, ingresando al edificio. "Vaya… sí que tenía prisa la chica maravilla…"

Con el pequeño enfrentamiento olvidado, el grupo de jóvenes ingresó al campus de la escuela y luego tomaron sus caminos separados, cada quien a sus respectivos salones.

En el salón de la clase 1-3, Rei ya se encontraba en su asiento, y tenía su mirada perdida por la ventana. Kensuke estaba entretenido con su laptop viendo las fotografías del enfrentamiento de AS al que había acudido con sus nuevos compañeros del club de fotografía. Un profesor llegó a avisarles que su profesor se retrasaría unos minutos, por lo que tenían que esperar en el salón sin causar problemas ni perturbar a los demás salones de clase.

Toji se encontraba de pie junto a Hikari en el fondo del salón, platicando acerca de los acontecimientos del fin de semana. "Toji… deberías hablar con Asuka y Ayanami" Pide la chica pecosa al deportista. "…yo no he querido molestar a Asuka con eso, pero en caso de ser verdad lo de las noticias me preocupa que también tu peligres, por eso me gustaría que hablaras con alguna de ellas al respecto"

Toji no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver la preocupación que sentía su novia por él. El piloto gira su mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien se encontraba seis pupitres frente a ellos, la chica estaba visiblemente pensativa. Asuka tenía su codo recargado sobre el escritorio, y descansaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el escritorio con los dedos de su otra mano. Luego Toji gira su mirada hacia la chica de cabello azul, al instante en que mira a la chica, ésta gira su cabeza y cruza miradas con el piloto, Toji siente un escalofrío al estar bajo el escrudiño de penetrantes ojos carmesí, así que solo saluda levemente con la mano recibiendo un arqueo de cejas como respuesta por parte de la chica, Toji gira su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de su novia.

"Bien… hablaré con Asuka" Establece el chico mientras se pone de pie. Hikari sonríe y sigue a su novio con la mirada. "Oi…" Dice Toji sentándose sobre el escritorio del pupitre a lado izquierdo de Asuka.

"Mmm…" Responde la Segunda Elegida con desinterés mientras gira su mirada hacia Toji.

"Oye… me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió después de que salimos del restaurant…"

"Nada…" Responde Asuka, el chico no pudo evitar notar como la pelirroja se estremeció levemente.

"Y eso es pura mierda…" Reniega Toji haciendo claro que no se va tragar sus palabras. "Vi las noticias, NERV tomó jurisdicción de un extraño accidente… se mencionó que ustedes fueron raptadas… y fue imposible no notar el incremento de la vigilancia que puso Sección-2, así que no me digas que no sucedió nada…" Asuka esta vez lo encara con una mirada molesta. "…además Hikari está preocupada, y piensa que soy yo quien debería preguntarte por esto, ya que soy un piloto… no me importa las razones por las que NERV no me informó del incidente, pero quiero que Hikari esté tranquila" Este último comentario hizo que la pelirroja suavizara su mirada y volteara a ver a su amiga, Hikari hizo como que estaba viendo hacia otro lado cuando Asuka puso la mirada sobre ella, la Segunda Elegida dejó salir un suspiro.

"Después de que salimos del restaurant, fuimos raptadas por unos sujetos que suplantaron a dos agentes de Sección-2…" Murmura Asuka en voz baja apenas audible para Toji, la mirada del chico se endurece. "…fuimos llevadas a un complejo de apartamentos a las afuera de la ciudad…" Asuka suspiró. "eran unos monstruos…"

"Sí… todas las personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas no se pueden llamar humanos a sí mismos." Interrumpe Toji.

"N-no… en verdad eran monstruos" Dice Asuka titubeante girando su mirada hacia un lado. "no puedo explicarlo… eran vampiros, ghouls… es ridículo…"

Toji la mira con una cara de cómo si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo a la chica. "Esas cosas no existen…" Asuka cruza su molesta mirada con la del chico.

"Yo tampoco creo en esas cosas… pero eso fue lo que sucedió, tú no viste lo que Misato, Ayanami y yo vimos…" Responde con su tono de voz molesto. Toji asintió bajando la mirada.

"Bueno… estamos peleando con supuestos ángeles, porque no habrían de existir esas cosas…" Asuka asintió al comentario del chico. "¿Qué sucedió después?"

"Alguien entró al apartamento, mató a esos monstruos y nos sacó de ahí…" Resumió la chica.

"¿Alguien de NERV?" Pregunta Toji curioso. Asuka niega con la cabeza y encoje los hombros. Toji asiente, los dos jóvenes permanecen en silencio por un breve momento. "Gracias por contármelo" Murmura el chico mientras se pone de pié y se dirige hacia su novia.

"Piensan que era Shinji…"Toji se detiene en seco al escuchar el murmuro de la chica, y se gira hacia la pelirroja con su rostro lleno de sorpresa, pero ésta ya le estaba dando la espalda. Toji observa la espalda de Asuka por unos segundos, tratando de digerir sus palabras, sacude la cabeza y finalmente se dirige hacia Hikari, para platicarle en resumen lo que le había dicho Asuka, pero omitiendo el detalle de los vampiros… y el de Shinji.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas después del inicio de clase, en el Salón 2-4 los alumnos atendían la clase de la profesora Eri Kagurazaka en silencio.

Un mensaje parpadeó en la pantalla del joven mercenario. Era una invitación para unirse a un grupo privado de chat enviado por su amigo Shinji Kazama, al ingresar un mensaje aparece en su pantalla.

[Sagara-kun, ¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana? – Mensaje enviado por SK-ASGod]

Pregunta Shinji bajo el usuario SK-ASGod. Sousuke notó qué había otro usuario que se llamaba Eva-Freak. Sousuke ingresó Urz-7 como nombre de usuario.

[Debí atender unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad – Has enviado mensaje]

[¡Vaya! ¡Mala suerte! =S Te perdiste de unos combates de AS increíbles (Y) – Mensaje enviado por SK-ASGod]

"Realmente no…" Murmuró Sousuke llamando la atención de compañeros vecinos y de Kaname. Sousuke al darse cuenta hundió su cabeza en sus hombros y miró nerviosamente la pantalla.

[¡De verdad fueron geniales! T.T No creí que un AS tipo Savage pudiera realizar algunos de los movimientos que vimos. ¡Increíbles! =D – Mensaje enviado por Eva-Freak.]

[Ah! por cierto! Mucho gusto. Soy Kensuke Aida del grupo 1-3, soy un nuevo miembro del club de fotografía. - Mensaje enviado por Eva-Freak.]

[Mucho gusto, soy Sagara Sousuke, compañero de Kazama. – Has enviado mensaje]

"¿Cuál cree que sea la respuesta? Compañero Sagara" Escuchó Sousuke la voz de la profesora Eri. Todo el salón lo miraba expectante.

"Uh-uhh… ummm" Sousuke comienza a sudar nerviosamente, y suda aun más cuando Kaname le lanza una mirada irritada mientras sacude la cabeza en forma negativa. "¿Y bien?" Pregunta la profesora Eri, sus manos en la cintura y su mirada comenzando a tornarse molesta.

Un mensaje parpadea en su pantalla.

[2x5 – 4x3(8y2) ^^ - Mensaje enviado por SK-ASGod]

Sousuke responde rápidamente lo que recibió en el mensaje. La profesora asiente satisfecha y se gira para continuar escribiendo en el pizarrón. El otaku militar agradece discretamente con su mano a Shinji, éste asiente. Un mensaje parpadea en su pantalla.

[La sesión de chat ha sido terminada]

Algo llama la atención de Sousuke. Múltiples sujetos vestidos de traje y gafas negras pasan corriendo por los pasillos. Sousuke gira su mirada hacia Kaname, la peli-azul lo miraba esperando una explicación, un poco de temor en su mirada, Sousuke trata de tranquilizarla con la mirada y luego mete su mano en el bolsillo, preparando su arma.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un minuto antes, en el salón 1-3, los alumnos tomaban clase tranquilamente cuando tres teléfonos celulares sonaron simultáneamente. Todos en el salón se estremecieron, el sonido de esos celulares solo podía significar una cosa.

Los pilotos se pusieron de pie y se sorprendieron un poco al leer el mensaje de texto que tenían.

'_ENFRENTAMOS UNA SITUACION EN LOS CUARTELES DE NERV, PERMANECER EN SU ESCUELA Y OBEDECER CUALQUIER ORDEN DICTADA POR AGENTES DE SECCION-2'_

Los tres pilotos intercambiaron confundidas miradas y regresaron a sus asientos. Un minuto después, fuera de su salón había un grupo de ocho agentes vigilando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. 10 Minutos Antes.

Misato se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de NERV, se dirigía a su oficina, acababa de tener una reunión con el Comandante, Subcomandante y Kaji.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Kaji había llevado el video y fotografías que le había mostrado a ella y Asuka el día anterior; pero esta vez, finalmente había confirmado sus sospechas, Kaji había realizado análisis computarizados al video y fotografías, era más que obvio que se trataba del Tercer Elegido.

Su sonrisa se hubiera ampliado más de haber sido físicamente posible al recordar la expresión del Comandante; el generalmente frío, sin emociones y tranquilo comandante, había dado una señal de vida, el rostro del tipo había dejado escapar sorpresa por unos segundos; por su parte, el subcomandante Fuyutsuki había sonreído plácidamente, él había mostrado más gusto por el ver al muchacho con vida que su propio padre.

Lo único que le molestó a Misato fue la orden dejada por el Comandante a Kaji. Si tenía indicios de la localización del Tercer Elegido, éste debía ser tomado en custodia y recluido en una de las celdas de NERV, con la autorización de cualquier método no letal. Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el Comandante… poner a Shinji bajo prueba para comprobar sus habilidades. Misato rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Vaya… estas de muy buen humor el día de hoy…" Escucha Misato una voz familiar tras de ella. "Supongo que anoche saliste con Kaji"

Misato se da vuelta inmediatamente para encarar a la persona, su rostro rojo de coraje y un poco de vergüenza, y una mirada asesina en sus ojos. "¡No digas tonterías Ritsuko! ¡Ese idiota no tiene nada que ver con mi buen humor! ¡Es solo que-"

"Al parecer Ikari-kun está en la ciudad… ¿no?" Pregunta la falsa rubia con una sonrisa.

"Si ya sabías eso, no tenías porque decir esas cosas acerca del Baka de Kaji…" Responde Misato lanzándole una mirada que pudo haber matado a un caballo. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo de Shinji-kun…" Pregunta la mujer de cabello violeta oscuro después de un instante.

"¿Quién crees que le ayudó con el análisis de reconocimiento de rostro?" Pregunta la científico con orgullo. Misato la mira con ojos que no demuestran nada de sorpresa.

"Cierto… era de esperarse…" Responde Misato dándose la vuelta. "Voy a los comedores, ¿me acompañas?" Pregunta la Mayor girando su mirada sobre su hombro para hacer contacto visual con Ritsuko.

"Lo siento Misato, tengo algunos pendientes, tal vez será en otra ocasión"

"Ok, nos vemos luego" Dice Misato mientras comienza a caminar, pero se detiene de golpe y gira hacia Ritsuko quien aun está de pie en el mismo lugar. "Oye…" Murmura con voz avergonzada. "¿Por dónde-"

"Primer pasillo a la izquierda y derecho hasta el fondo" Explica la mujer con humor. "En serio Misato, llevas años trabajando aquí y aun no conoces el lugar…" Misato se voltea con un rubor en las mejillas.

"Como sea… gracias, nos vemos" Contesta la Mayor mientras reanuda su paso.

Misato seguía caminando por los pasillos cuando las alertas comienzan a sonar. Misato mira a sus alrededores desconcertada y saca su celular para llamar a Kaji y averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

En una de las entradas a los cuarteles de NERV, un joven de gabardina observa con humor la escena alrededor de él. Tras de él hay dos agentes inconscientes en el piso y las sirenas suenan ruidosamente.

"Vaya… no esperaba tal bienvenida por parte de NERV… aunque a fin de cuentas desaparecí por dos años" El Tercer Elegido sonríe levemente y desliza su tarjeta de ingreso dentro de una de las bolsas de su gabardina.

En el instante que entró a los cuarteles, los dos agentes que hacían guardia se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron del brazo, diciendo que tenían órdenes de ponerlo bajo custodia y llevarlo a una celda. La respuesta que ambos obtuvieron fue un golpe en el plexo solar y desplomarse inconscientes por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Shinji comenzó a caminar a través de los pasillos, se encontró con algunos trabajadores de NERV pero estos no eran agentes, así que solo se hicieron a un lado, dejándolo pasar. El joven no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco al darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía y del cuchicheo por parte de las personas que lo veían.

El joven llega al final de un pasillo, a uno de los elevadores que los llevarían a uno de los niveles intermedios de la fortaleza subterránea, una vez que llegando al nivel intermedio trasbordaría en otro elevador que lo llevaría a los niveles más bajos, al nivel donde está la oficina del comandante. En cierta forma Shinji sintió como si fuera algún tipo de videojuego. Cuatro agentes salieron del elevador.

"Ikari Shinji…" Dijo el que estaba hacia enfrente. El joven asintió. "…tenemos ordenes de tomarlo en custodia" Shinji sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo mismo me dijeron los dos agentes de la entrada, yo solamente vengo a hablar con el comandante…"

"Lo sentimos, no podemos permitirlo, tenemos órdenes estrictas" Responde el agente.

"En ese caso… soy yo el que debe decir 'lo siento'"

Los agentes tomaron posición ofensiva cuando el joven desapareció frente a ellos, un segundo después apareció en el centro de los cuatro. El más rápido en reaccionar trató de tomarlo del brazo pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado, haciéndolo que se doblara de dolor y callera al piso. El segundo y tercer agente fueron arrojados contra el muro al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el único indicio de que habían sido golpeados fue el momentáneo dolor que sintieron y la falta de aire antes de caer inconscientes. Finalmente Shinji desapareció frente al agente restante y reapareció a sus espaldas, golpeándolo en el cuello y haciéndolo caer. Shinji recuperó su compostura y entró al elevador, al cerrarse las puertas notó Shinji la mirada sorprendida de los demás trabajadores de NERV que habían observado el corto intercambio.

Shinji se recargó en la pared del elevador, el elevador se detuvo varios pisos antes de su estación final. El cazador dejó salir un suspiro, no iba a ser un recorrido pacífico. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Había una gran cantidad de agentes esperándolo esta vez. Shinji echó su gabardina hacia atrás, mostrando su espada envainada, sacó su espada con todo y vaina y la colocó entre las compuertas del elevador, evitando de esa forma que las puertas se cerraran y perder dicho elevador.

Shinji salió del elevador. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar algunas ráfagas de agujas. Los agentes le habían disparado con pistolas de shock. Shinji giró su mirada molesta hacia los agentes y desapareció. Las demás trabajadores de NERV que observaron la escena desde el fondo del pasillo estaban boquiabiertos cuando vieron una ráfaga negra pasar entre los agentes, éstos fueron arrojados violentamente contra muros y columnas, algunos terminaron incrustados en máquinas expendedoras de gaseosas, mientras otros yacían de manera poco ortodoxa sobre gabinetes y archiveros. Todos estaban inconscientes pero no lastimados de gravedad.

"Usar esas cosas contra mí fue muy desagradable y grosero…" Murmuró Shinji mientras regresaba al elevador. El joven tomó su espada del piso, las compuertas ni siquiera se habían cerrado. Shinji presionó el botón hasta el último nivel de ese elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

Misato había hablado con Kaji, éste le explicó que habían preparado esa alarma en caso de que Shinji acudiera a NERV, tal y como él lo había predicho. Luego le explicó que probablemente venía a enfrentar al Comandante, le dijo en que elevador se encontraba actualmente el joven y Misato sabía que en ese elevador debía trasbordar para poder llegar hasta el Comandante. Ella se encontraba un nivel más abajo, pero tuvo tiempo de subir por elevador y correr hacia donde Shinji saldría, corrió tratando de no atropellar a los demás trabajadores que estaban en su camino. Al llegar, Misato se sorprendió al ver que Kaji ya se encontraba allí y que no había más agentes en ese nivel. Misato se reclinó un poco tratando de recuperar su aliento después de correr por los pasillos.

"Te tardaste, Katsuragi…" Dice tranquilamente Kaji quien esta recargado en la pared, unos metros frente a la puerta del elevador, mientras deja salir el humo de su cigarro.

"No… molestes…" Responde Misato entre respiros y lanzándole una mirada asesina al hombre. Kaji sonríe.

DING

Los dos adultos giran su mirada hacia el elevador y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

El joven de cabello oscuro sale del elevador. Misato y Kaji lo observan en silencio. La Mayor da un paso enfrente y se contiene en salir corriendo, no sabía si estaba bien el salir corriendo y abrazar al chico. Kaji se incorpora y se pone pie frente al Tercer Elegido, guardando su distancia.

Al salir del elevador Shinji estaba esperando otra ronda de agentes que apalear. Su sorpresa es enorme cuando solamente se encuentra con dos rostros familiares. Kaji recargado a unos metros en la pared de su izquierda, y Misato tras del agente, en el centro del pasillo. El cazador se da cuenta de la expresión de añoro en el rostro de Misato y sonríe levemente, también se da cuenta de que ésta trata de acercarse pero se detiene a sí misma. _"No la culpo_…" Piensa Shinji. _"…no nos hemos visto en dos años, no sabe que esperar de mí" _Luego ve a Kaji incorporarse y ponerse en medio del pasillo, encarándolo.

"Misato-san, Kaji-san. Me da mucho gusto verlos" Murmura el chico con una leve sonrisa e intercambiando su mirada entre Kaji y Misato.

"¡Sh-Shinji-kun! ¡De verdad eres tú!" Dice Misato mientras se acerca al joven rápidamente, deteniéndose unos centímetros frente a él. El joven asiente.

"¿Cómo has estado, Misato-san?" Pregunta el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No tan bien como tú… ha sido raro desde que te fuiste… te extrañé" Dice la mujer antes de envolver al joven en una brazo maternal. Shinji devuelve al abrazo. "Vaya… has crecido bastante, casi estas de mi estatura" Dice Misato alejándose un poco de Shinji para poder verlo a la cara pero aun manteniéndolo abrazado. El cazador se ruboriza un poco. La Mayor mantiene sus ojos fijos en los del chico. "Veo que has cambiado tu estilo de vestimenta y peinado…"

"Tu luces bien Misato-san" Responde Shinji tímidamente.

"¡Ohh! ¿Intentas seducirme?" Pregunta la mujer burlonamente haciendo que Shinji se ponga colorado.

"N-no claro que no, solo digo q-"

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva como para que me coquetees?" Lo interrumpe Misato fingiendo una cara dolida.

"¡No! ¡Es decir sí!" Responde Shinji confundido. "Emmm lo qu-" Es interrumpido por Misato que puso su dedo índice en los labios del chico.

"Estoy bromeando…" Dice mientras le da un breve abrazo nuevamente. _"Como extrañaba ponerlo nervioso de esta forma"_ Piensa Misato mientras sonríe. "Pero a decir verdad… va ser difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de ti con lo apuesto que luces"

"¡Misato-san!" Reniega el joven con la cara totalmente roja.

El sonido de alguien despejando su garganta llama la tención de la mujer y del chico. Misato cierra los ojos mientras deja salir un suspiro y se aparta de Shinji, dejando que éste encare al hombre de cabello largo. Kaji tenía su cigarrillo en la mano.

"Ikari-kun… me da gusto ver que estas bien" Shinji meramente asiente. "Veo que estos dos años de ausencia te han sentado bien"

"No me puedo quejar…" Responde tranquilamente el piloto.

"Sabes… no me gusta ser aguafiestas, ni me agrada la idea de interrumpir tu reunión con Misato, pero debo pedirte que me acompañes…"

Shinji voltea rápidamente su mirada hacia Misato, quien está mirando al piso, su rostro preocupado. Luego encara al hombre.

"A ver al Comandante, me imagino…"

Kaji niega con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero tenemos órdenes estrictas… creo que mis agentes ya te han dicho a donde debo llevarte… no es nada personal, de hecho no me gustaría tener que hacerlo"

"Lo siento Kaji-san, pero eso no será posible, realmente debo hablar con el Comandante…" Responde Shinji mientras da un paso al frente.

"De verdad no puedo dejarte pasar…" Dice Kaji mientras da un paso hacia enfrente y extiende sus brazos en señal de bloqueo. En su rostro se pinta una sonrisa que reflejaba culpa y al mismo tiempo pedía perdón. Shinji deja salir un suspiro. "… al Comandante le gustaría saber acerca de tus… 'habilidades' y con quien te has relacionado en estos dos años" Explica Kaji. "…y prefiere que sea en una celda" Kaji devuelve su cigarrillo a su boca.

SWIFFFT

Kaji se alarmó cuando Shinji desapareció frente a él, luego vio una línea de color plateado pasar frente a sus ojos, rosando su cara, y finalmente, al Tercer Elegido reaparecer frente a él. Todo en una fracción de segundo.

Misato permaneció in móvil cuando vio a su antiguo protegido desaparecer y reaparecer unos instantes después frente a Kaji. Shinji estaba ligeramente reclinado sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido, en su mano tenía su cuchillo de combate. El joven se irguió después de un par de segundos y guardó el cuchillo dentro de su gabardina.

Kaji había mantenido la respiración desde el momento en el que el joven reapareció frente a él, y cuando Shinji guardó su cuchillo de combate en la gabardina, su cigarrillo se partió casi al ras de su boca y lentamente cayó al piso.

"Creo que esto será suficiente con lo que respecta a mis 'habilidades'… ¿No?" Murmura Shinji tranquilamente mientras cruza su mirada con Kaji.

Misato aun permanecía inmóvil mientras miraba el intercambio. Kaji respiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza después de un instante. "Lo siento, de ver-"

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que sintió que el aire se ausentaba de sus pulmones.

"¡Kaji!" Exclamó Misato, dando un paso hacia enfrente cuando vio que Shinji retiró su puño del estómago del agente.

Shinji dio un paso hacia atrás y Kaji cayó arrodillado al piso. "Está bien Misato-san…" Explica el cazador mientras le da la espalda a Misato, luego gira su mirada sobre su hombro para hacer contacto visual con la mujer. "Solamente se quedó sin aire, se recuperará en unos minutos…" Shinji pasa por un lado de Kaji mientras reanuda su camino hacia el elevador de trasbordo, pero se detiene momentáneamente. "Iré a ver al Comandante… te buscaré más tarde Misato-san… y Kaji-san, lo siento…" Murmura el joven antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Misato se acerca a Kaji y le ayuda a levantarse. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta al agente.

"S-si…" Responde entre jadeos el hombre. "…pero… ¡demonios!… no tenia… que golpear… tan duro…" Misato ríe levemente.

"Gracias por dejarlo pasar…"

Kaji recupera su aliento después de un par de minutos y entonces le responde con una sonrisa confiada y orgullo fingido. "Lo hubiera podido detener, pero no quería que fuera a una celda…" _"Al menos fue lo suficientemente amable para no dejarme noqueado…"_

"Por supuesto… detener tú solo al adolescente que pateó el trasero de casi toda tu sección…" Agrega Misato con sarcasmo. Kaji deja salir una leve carcajada.

"Esto se va a poner interesante para el Comandante… no le servirá de nada el ejército de agentes que dejé para que lo resguardaran" Dice Kaji mirando pensativamente hacia el techo. _"Este niño se ha convertido en una fiera…"_

Shinji se encontraba en el elevador, recargado en la pared contraria a las puertas, levantó su mirada levemente para ver los números indicadores de pisos, al parecer los elevadores seguían despejados. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Shinji se dirigió hacia la oficina del comandante de NERV al acercarse se topó con una vasta cantidad de agentes. _"Demonios… esto es en verdad como un videojuego…"_

Los agentes comenzaron a acercarse, pero todos se detuvieron en seco, un frío seco los envolvió y sus cuerpos se paralizaron momentáneamente cuando el chico acortó la distancia. Después de un segundo dos agentes tomaron la delantera y lo sujetaron del brazo, no se veían muy seguros de sí mismos.

"Piloto Ikari, tenem-" No pudieron terminar su frase, cuando en unos segundos todos los agentes se encontraban inconscientes y desbalagados alrededor de la entrada de la oficina principal. Shinji dejó salir un leve suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y adentrase en la oscura habitación.

Desde dentro, Gendo estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su boca su mirada fría e imperturbable. A su lado se encontraba Fuyutsuki, quien mostraba gran interés en los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en los cuarteles de la Mega Corporación. Los dos dirigentes de la compañía mantuvieron su mirada en el joven de gabardina que lentamente acortaba la distancia con ellos.

Finalmente Shinji se paró frente al escritorio.

"Largo tiempo sin verte…" Murmura Gendo. Shinji solamente asiente.

"Toda ese circo de los agentes era para ponerme a prueba… ¿no es así?" Pregunta el joven cazador.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso joven Ikari?" Pregunta Fuyutsuki.

"Sencillo… si no hubieran querido que entrara…" Responde Shinji con algo de humor. "…hubieran bloqueado la puerta de la oficina…"

Fuyutsuki rio levemente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿A qué se debe tu regreso Tercer Elegido?"

Shinji cruza miradas con su padre por unos segundos, camina detrás del escritorio y se postra unos metros detrás del Subcomandante, su mirada paseándose por el Geo-Frente en reparación a consecuencia del ataque del decimo cuarto ángel.

"Me imagino que ya saben que fui yo quien rescató a Misato-san, Asuka y Ayanami" Explica el joven, Shinji gira su mirada sobre su hombro, encontrándose a Fuyutsuki encarándolo y a Gendo dándole la espalda. "…nuestras fuentes informan que es latente que se presenten más ataques como estos… hay un grupo terrorista interesada en la tecnología Eva y harán lo que sea para conseguirla"

"¿'Nuestras fuentes'?" Pregunta el Comandante, el hombre mayor observa a Shinji expectante.

"Detalles que no requieres saber…" Murmura Shinji girando su mirada hacia enfrente. "Descubrimos que hay gente de NERV vendiendo información a este grupo, y ahora estamos investigando quienes son"

"¿Y de qué forma se relaciona con los pilotos?" Pregunta escéptico el Subcomandante. Shinji encoje los hombros.

"Este fin de semana dirigí un ataque contra una base terrorista…" Los ojos del Subcomandante se ensanchan en sorpresa ante la declaración del joven frente a él, y de haber podido ver la expresión del Ikari mayor, hubiera visto la sorpresa que se dibujó por una fracción de segundo en el rostro del hombre. "…descubrimos que ésta base estaba directamente relacionada con el atentado contra los piloto" Shinji se gira para encarar al Subcomandante. Gendo aun le sigue dando la espalda.

"¿Y que es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué significa el hecho de que te presentes en este lugar?" Pregunta Gendo girando su silla para encarar a su hijo, desenlazando sus manos frente a su rostro y manteniendo contacto visual con el joven.

"Es fácil…" Responde el joven con una leve sonrisa peligrosa. "Tengo un uso para ti…" Fuyutsuki miró de reojo a Gendo, al escuchar la frase del padre salir de los labios del hijo. "…necesito acceso a los sistemas de monitoreo de la ciudad, acceso total, de esa forma mi grupo se encargará de la vigilancia para los pilotos…"

"Vigilancia… Para eso tenemos a Sección-2" Dice Gendo.

"Sí, y no están preparados para enfrentarse a lo que nosotros combatimos… la prueba está en que yo solo pude dejar inutilizada a tu 'elite' de vigilancia…." Responde Shinji poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'elite'.

"¿Contra qué nos estamos enfrentando?" Pregunta Fuyutsuki.

"Me imagino que Misato-san, Ayanami y Asuka ya les dieron sus testimonios de lo que vieron. Mi grupo se especializa en la exterminación de Vampiros y Ghouls, además ahora hay un grupo de terroristas con tecnología excepcional…" Explica Shinji sonriendo con malicia.

Los altos rangos de NERV se mantienen en silencio unos momentos, meditando las palabras del joven.

"¿Qué pasa si nos negamos?" Pregunta el hombre de gafas amarillas obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por el anciano. Shinji encoje los hombros, su mirada seria.

"Me veré en la necesidad de conseguir acceso por la fuerza a los sistemas de monitoreo… Así que espero que no tengamos problemas con ello… Rokubungi"

Los ojos de los dos adultos se ensanchan en sorpresa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien llamado así a Gendo.

"Es Ikari…" Corrige Gendo al joven con un gruñido, su tono de voz agresivo y una mirada molesta.

"Cómo sea…" Dice Shinji encogiendo los hombros e inmutándose ante el gruñido de su padre. "Yo volveré a pilotar el EVA… y tú acatarás mis demandas" Establece el joven con voz firme.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesitamos? Los pilotos son reem-"

"Mientes" Interrumpe Shinji a su padre. "Si eso fuera verdad ya tendrían otro piloto para la Unidad 01…" Luego agrega mientras sonríe desafiante. "…nuestros agentes infiltrados en NERV me han mantenido al tanto…"

Shinji sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que la ceja derecha de su padre reaccionó con un tick.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunta Gendo.

"Nop" Responde el joven cazador mientras camina hacia el escritorio y toma asiento en la silla que se encuentra al lado opuesto del Comandante, los dos adultos giran para encararlo. "Tengo que hacer algunas demandas primero…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi/Sohryu/Ayanami. 1520 Horas

"Vaya…" Dice Misato dejando salir un suspiro, ésta se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, vestida de un muy pequeño short de mezclilla y un top que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y como era de esperarse, ya tenía una cerveza en mano. Misato sonreía ampliamente y su rostro está lleno de alegría. "…no sabes cuánto gusto me da de que hayas vuelto."

"Me da gusto también verte de nuevo Misato-san" Responde Shinji, quien estaba sentado en la silla contraria a la de la mujer. El joven siente algo en su pierna, al girara su mirada se encuentra con su antiguo y plumífero compañero de departamento. "Pen-Pen me da gusto verte" Dice Shinji mientras acaricia la cabeza de la inteligente ave, Pen-Pen agita sus alas animadamente.

"El también te extrañó…" Murmuró Misato un poco triste. "…paso días encerrado en su refrigerador, solamente salía comer y a tomar agua" Shinji miró a la pequeña ave con simpatía.

"Me imagino que se estaba mentalizando a comer tu comida, ¿verdad Misato-san?" Un trapo húmedo se estrelló en la cara de Shinji, éste le sonríe a la mujer. Misato puso una cara de falso enojo.

"¡Fíjate que he mejorado!" Reniega la mujer con humor y luego agrega con una sonrisa pícara. "Pero si te preocupa la alimentación de Pen-Pen tú te puedes encargar de eso de ahora en adelante"

Shinji asiente con una sonrisa. "Puedo preparar algunas cosas nuevas de vez en cuando"

"Por cierto…" Dice Misato en un tono más serio. "¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" La mujer omitió preguntar la razón del porqué había huido debido a que ya lo sabía.

Shinji tomó un respiro. "Viajando por Europa…" Responde el Piloto.

Misato lo mira expectantemente por unos segundos, pero Shinji permanece en silencio. "¿Viajando por Europa? ¿Eso es todo?" Pregunta la mujer un poco dolida ante el silencio del muchacho. "¿¡Entonces que es todo esto de los ataques y tu metido en ello?"

Misato había alzado la voz en su pregunta y luego giró su mirada dolida hacia un lado, Shinji no puede evitar sentirse mal, había lastimado a Misato. "Lo siento Misato-san…" La mujer lo voltea a ver de reojo, Shinji está viendo la mesa. "cuando pasó lo de Toji, quería escapar y al mismo tiempo no lo quería… fue ahí cuando conocí a Alucard-sama… él me sacó de Tokyo-3, es decir…" Shinji cruza miradas con Misato. "…tontamente pensé que de esa forma no era lo mismo que huir, porque más bien me estaban sacando de aquí. Pero en Europa descubrí que puedo hacer algo más que pilotear un EVA…"

"¿Qué hacías en Europa?" Pregunta Misato, hay un breve silencio.

"Misato-san… ¿crees en vampiros?"

"Después de lo que vi la noche del viernes estoy comenzando a hacerlo…" Responde con humor la mujer. Shinji ríe levemente.

"Cuando huí de Tokyo-3, dejé de pelear con ángeles… pero al llegar a Europa me enfrente con ellos… con vampiros" Misato asiente, indicándole que continúe. "Fue diferente, cuando comencé a cazar fue por decisión propia… eso fue ya que igual que aquí, conocí personas que fueron importantes para mí…" Se detuvo momentáneamente y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "…no, aun son importantes para mí" Se corrigió antes de continuar "… pero sucedieron cosas terribles… y al igual que aquí, fallé" La mirada de Shinji se oscureció y Misato pudo ver el dolor en sus expresiones, por lo que decidió no preguntar. "Dolía demasiado y quise escapar nuevamente, alejarme, pero ya estaba cansado de eso… sentí que si huía a otro lugar se iba a repetir la historia, fue cuando decidí que no huiría más, que iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer…" Una mirada determinada se postra en los ojos del joven cazador.

Misato sonríe maternalmente. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" El rostro de Shinji se pinta de alegría al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. "Sabes… no se con quienes estuviste allá en Europa, pero me gustaría conocerlos… se que ellos influyeron en tu determinación"

"Después los conocerás Misato-san"

"Por cierto… ¿Quién era la chica rubia que nos ayudó a escapar?" Pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa del gato Chesiré en su rostro. Shinji se pone colorado.

"Ella era Victoria-san"

"¿Y ella es tu…" Misato lo mira expectante a que complete la frase.

"Amiga, compañera de trabajo" Responde Shinji incomodo ante el escudriño de Misato, pero luego agrega. "y un vampiro" La mujer parpadea al ser tomada por sorpresa y Shinji ríe levemente.

"¿Vampiro?" Shinji asiente.

"Pero ella no es como los que me he enfrentado…" Responde el joven. "¿Sabes? Misato-san, ella me recordaba mucho a ti"

Misato sonríe alegre y agrega. "Entonces debe ser una gran mujer" Shinji ríe recordando las palabras de Seras.

"Ella dijo algo parecido de ti" La sonrisa de Misato se amplía.

"Te lo dije… debe ser una gran mujer"

"Sí… tampoco sabe cocinar…"

Misato lo mira irritada y se levanta de su silla. Se sienta sobre la mesa, a unos centímetro de Shinji, y se reclina sobre él, la mujer dejó que su cabello caiga sobre sus hombros y uno de las mangas de su top se bajó levemente, mostrando un poco mas de sus 'atributos'; ahora Misato se esta acorta la distancia entre ella y Shinji mientras le lanza una mirada hambrienta. Shinji entra en pánico y traga saliva mientras está paralizado.

"Hahahahaha" Misato suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión del chico. "Aun sigues siendo tímido…"

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" Pregunta Shinji confundido después de unos segundos.

"¡Ha! Solo demostrándote que cocinar pasa a segundo plano…" Shinji sacude la cabeza negativamente mientras ríe por la respuesta de la mujer.

En ese instante escuchan la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Se escucha una voz femenina con la que Shinji estaba muy familiarizado. El cazador no puede evitar tragar saliva.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 1458 Horas.

Todos en el salón 1-3 estaban ansiosos por salir. La profesora proseguía con su clase, ignorando la hora que era y el desinterés de los alumnos.

La pelirroja golpeaba sus dedos rítmicamente contra el escritorio y por más miradas asesinas que le lanzaba al reloj de agujas en la pared, éste no se apuraba. Un par de bancos detrás, Toji cabeceaba mientras perdía la batalla contra el sueño, para su suerte, su novia le picaba las costillas haciéndolo brincar y despertar momentáneamente.

RIIIIIIIIIIING

"¡Yahoo!" Gritaron eufóricos todos los alumnos del salón, al fin sus seis horas de tortura diarias habían terminado.

Asuka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su amiga.

"Hikari, vi algunas cosas en el centro comercial el otro día y me gustaría pasar a comprarlas, ¿me acompañas?"

"Lo siento Asuka, pero hoy tengo que limpiar el salón"

"¿Por qué no dejas al idiota de tu novio a que limpie él y tú me acompañas?" Pregunta la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Estoy aquí Demonio Rojo" Reniega Toji a un lado de Asuka. "Así que cuidado con tu boca"

"Ya sé que estas aquí, y no por eso eres menos idiota"

"¡Asuka! No llames así a Toji-kun, además el se ofreció a ayudarme a limpiar" Regaña la representante de clase a su amiga pelirroja. Toji le sonríe victoriosamente a Asuka. "¡Y tú no te burles de Asuka-chan!" La sonrisa de Toji se borra de su rostro y cruza los brazos mientras gira su mirada hacia un lado.

"Está bien, ¿Qué te parece más tarde o después de clases el día de mañana?"

"Háblame como a las cinco de la tarde y te confirmo. ¿Te parece?" Pregunta Hikari un poco apenada por no poder acompañar a Asuka.

"Está bien, yo me comunico, nos vemos" Dice Asuka mientras se da la vuelta, en ese momento se da cuenta que Rei la espera en la entrada de la puerta. _"Cierto, ahora vive con nosotros"_ La pelirroja se acerca a Rei y ambas salen del salón.

"¿Por qué Ayanami se va con Asuka?" Pregunta Hikari a Toji extrañada.

"Creo que por lo del incidente reubicaron a Ayanami, y ahora vive con ella y Misato-san"

De pronto, Asuka se asoma por la puerta, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "Na vayan a hacer nada sucio sobre mi banco ahora que se quedan solitos"

"¡¿Q-Qué?" Gritan la pareja de novios al mismo tiempo. Asuka sale corriendo para alcanzar a Rei con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, dejando en el salón a un sonrojado Toji y a una colorada Hikari.

Las dos Elegidas caminaron por las calles de Tokyo-3 y después de algunos minutos se encontraban en el complejo de apartamentos.

"_Tshhh esta mujer no es capaz de empezar ni de seguir una conversación" _Piensa la pelirroja ya que a lo largo del camino encontró sumamente difícil el poder hablar con la chica.

Habían llegado a su piso y al caminar por el pasillo vieron que el apartamento de enseguida al de Misato tenía la puerta abierta, Asuka se asomó curiosa, nunca nadie había vivido en ese lugar desde que ella se mudó con Misato. Al no ver a nadie dentro del apartamento simplemente encogió los hombros y se dirigió al suyo. La peli-azul la esperaba en a puerta. "Es verdad, más tarde tenemos que sacar una copia de la llave del apartamento para ti, recuérdaselo a Misato"

"¿A qué hora debería recordárselo?"

Asuka mira a la chica con cara de extrañeza.

"Simplemente más tarde…"

Rei gira su cabeza hacia un lado, confundida.

"¿Pero a qué hora sería apropiado?"

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Pregunta Asuka exasperada con las manos en la cintura. Rei la mira inmutándose. La pelirroja deja salir un suspiro. "Lo haré yo…"

"Arigato, Piloto Sohryu…" Agradece la Primera Elegida.

"Da nada" Responde Asuka "Pero de verdad debemos trabajar en tus problemas de sentido común" Rei parpadea por la respuesta de la chica.

Finalmente Asuka abre la puerta del apartamento y anuncia su llegada. "¡Ya llegamos!"

La pelirroja entra al apartamento seguida por Rei, pero de pronto, siente algo jaloneando su calceta.

"Pen-pen ya te he dic-" Asuka voltea hacia abajo y se detiene que no es su plumífero compañero de apartamento quien le jala su calceta, era un cachorro de pelo dorado. "¡Qué lindo perro!" Grita Asuka levantándolo en brazos y cargándolo sobre su cabeza, el cachorro moví su cola animadamente al ser el centro de atención. Rei se paró a un lado de Asuka y miró al cachorro con curiosidad. "¿Compraste este perrito Misato?" Grita Asuka desde el pasillo.

"Hahaha no lo compré yo, es de nuestro vecino" Responde Misato desde la cocina.

Asuka y Rei entran a la cocina.

Al entrar a la cocina, las dos chicas permanecieron inmóviles. Asuka tenía al perro aun en brazos y se estremeció levemente cuando sus ojos azul claro se encontraron con azul cobalto. Su contacto visual duro unos breves segundos antes de que el chico frente a ella volteara a ver a Rei.

Rei por su parte permaneció calmada, pero no pudo evitar parpadear en sorpresa al ver al chico de gabardina sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Misato aun estaba sentada sobre la mesa a un lado del chico. "¿Ikari-kun?" Preguntó la peli-azul.

Shinji sonrió levemente y asintió. "Hola Ayanami, me da gusto ver que estas bien" Saludó tímidamente el chico,

Asuka tardó unos segundos en salir de su estado de meditación. "Baka-Shinji…" Murmuró la chica.

"Hola Asuka…" Responde el chico mientras sonríe temerosamente a la pelirroja. "Veo que no has olvidado mi apodo…"

La pelirroja asintió en silencio. Misato observó el intercambio de los jóvenes ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la lata de cerveza que se estaba empinando. Hubo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por Rei.

"Ikari-kun, ¿Cuándo regresaste?" Pregunta Rei. Obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Misato y el chico. A fin de cuentas la peli-azul raramente iniciaba una conversación.

Shinji se rasca la nuca antes de contestar. "Mm... llevo aquí en Tokyo-3 solo unos cuantos días"

Asuka había permanecido en silencio, no realmente poniendo atención al intercambio entre sus dos compañeros pilotos. Misato observó como el rostro confundido de Asuka se fue tornando levemente en uno molesto y como miró al joven con desprecio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta la pelirroja secamente, el cazador cruzó miradas con la chica y deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos no se veían contentos.

"_Obvio no… realmente era de esperarse" _Pensó Shinji. "Bueno… emm…" Titubeó Shinji ante el escudriño de la pelirroja.

"Será nuestro guardián" Respondió Misato, haciendo que Shinji la mirar por un segundo y luego girara nuevamente su mirada hacia Asuka. Por su parte, Rei observaba atenta y curiosamente el intercambio.

"¿Tú? ¿Nuestro guardián? Pffff" Asuka se mofa del chico lanzándole una sonrisa burlona. Shinji traga saliva.

"Yo creo que Ikari-kun podrá cumplir con dicha misión satisfactoriamente" Interviene Rei, ganándose una mirada asesina de Asuka, una sorprendida por parte de Shinji y una agradecida por parte de Misato.

"¿Acaso crees que este idiota puede hacer algo como eso?" Pregunta molesta la pelirroja a Rei mientras le apunta a Shinji con el dedo.

"Mi respuesta está basada en los reportes de los acontecimientos recientes" Asuka le lanzó dagas con la mirada a Rei, pero no supo como contestar a eso.

"Aun así" Gruñe la pelirroja. "No hay lugar en este departamento, así que tendrás que buscarte otro lugar"

"Te acabo de decir que Shinji-kun es nuestro nuevo vecino" Interviene Misato.

"¿El Baka tiene un departamento para él solo?" Pregunta Asuka mientras le lanza una mirada amenazante al cazador y coloca al cachorro en el piso.

"No en realidad" Responde Misato, Shinji y Rei la miran extrañados y Asuka la observa expectante. "Pensé que como en este momento Ayanami está ocupando la antigua habitación de Shinji-kun, la cual en realidad era un pequeño almacén, sería mejor que ella se mude y viva con él, así ya-"

"¡¿Estás loca? ¿¡Vas a mandar a Ayanami a vivir sola con ese pervertido!" Grita la pelirroja señalando al chico con el dedo.

Shinji agacha la cabeza. _"Realmente Asuka tiene una mala opinión de mi"_

"Shinji-kun es un caballero, no le haría nada a Rei. ¿Verdad?" Defiende Misato a Shinji y preguntando a Rei.

Un escalofrió le recorrer el cuerpo a Shinji al recordar su primer encuentro en el apartamento de Rei. El joven cazador levanta su mirada nerviosa para esperar la respuesta de la peli-azul. Para esperar su sentencia de muerte.

Por su parte Rei se percató del nerviosismo en el rostro de Shinji. No entendía porque el Tercer Elegido lucía tan nervioso si nunca le había hecho nada inapropiado, ella también recordó el incidente en su apartamento, pero había sido un accidente, Shinji no había hecho nada a propósito. Su conclusión era que el joven era una persona decente.

"No tengo problema en vivir con Ikari-kun" Responde finalmente. Shinji dejó salir el respiro que estaba conteniendo.

"Será igual de pervertida" Murmura Asuka por lo bajo. "Aun así, no sabes lo que podría hacer en la noche mientras duermes" La pelirroja gira su mirada amenazante hacia el chico. "Después de todo desapareció por dos años, no sabemos qué mañas se le hayan pegado"

Shinji agacho la cabeza en derrota, Rei se inmutó por el comentario y Misato sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía con humor.

"¿Entonces qué?" Pregunta Misato con las manos en la cintura.

"Yo viviré con Baka-Shinji"

Shinji levantó la cabeza y la miró incrédulo. "¿Vivirás conmigo?" Pregunta confundido.

"Sera mejor que no pienses nada hentai con respecto a ello" Gruñe Asuka mientras lo amenaza levantando el puño. Shinji niega con la cabeza vigorosamente. "O si intentas cualquier cosa, te patearé tan duro por 'allá' abajo que desearías que mejor te arrancaran la piel…"

"¡Hai!" Contesta Shinji con la cara azul de nervios y tragando saliva.

"Pues ya está arreglado" Dice Misato alegremente. "Asuka vivirá contigo Shinji-kun y Ayanami se podrá mudar al cuarto de Asuka" _"Hehehe todo salió tal como lo había planeado"_

"Entonces comenzaré a acomodar mis cosas para cambiarlas de departamento" Dice Asuka mientras toma nuevamente al cachorro en brazos y se retira a su habitación. Rei toma asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa.

"¿Volverás a pilotear Ikari-kun?" Pregunta la albina.

"Hai… fue parte del trato con el comandante"

"¿Trato?" Pregunta Rei con confusión.

"Nada complicado… solamente cosas para mejorar la calidad de vida de los pilotos" Responde Shinji con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Después de unos momentos Shinji salió del departamento de Misato y entró al suyo. El joven cazador dejó salir un suspiro al ver múltiples cajas en el piso y encendió las luces para iluminar el oscuro apartamento. Había dejado la orden de que cuando el allanara los cuarteles de NERV, sus cosas personales fueran llevadas ahí, de esa forma evitaría que siguieran el rastro los camiones o personas que hubieran entregado los paquetes ya que toda Sección-2 se había enfocado en él. Además, habían sido entregados múltiples muebles como sofás, escritorios, sillas, mesas y equipo electrónico, estos fueron por 'cortesía' del Comandante.

El joven comenzó a desempacar y poco a poco el vacío apartamento comenzó a tomar forma y a verse más acogedor. Shinji se encontraba acomodando la que sería su habitación cuando escuchó movimientos en el apartamento, al salir de su habitación se topó de frente con la pelirroja. Hubo un breve silencio.

"Emm… Mis cosas están empacadas, ayúdame a traerlas aquí" Murmura la pelirroja.

"Hai" Responde Shinji asintiendo levemente. Los dos permanecen de pie frente a frente por un par de segundos. El cazador observa confundido a la pelirroja.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Asuka con las manos en la cintura y lanzándole una mirada molesta al chico.

"Ohh" Shinji finalmente entiende a que se refiere Asuka con 'ayudarle'. El joven pasa por un lado de la chica y entra al apartamento de al lado, para cargar las cosas de la pelirroja.

"Vaya… ya te estás aclimatando de nuevo" Se burla Misato al ver a Shinji por enésima vez pasar frente la cocina cargado de cajas.

"Creo que Asuka es quien se está aclimatando" Dice el joven mientras se detiene frente a la puerta de la cocina. Misato tenía cerveza en mano. "…lo bueno es que ya quedan solo unas pocas"

"Entonces será mejor que te apresures, creo que alcanzo a escuchar el látigo desde aquí" Shinji sale apresuradamente del apartamento. "Hehehehe tendré que mantenerlos vigilados…" Murmura Misato antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

Por su parte, mientras Shinji trabajaba cargando cajas como mula, Asuka inspeccionaba el apartamento, en la sala y cocina no había nada interesante, por lo que pronto su curiosidad la llevó a un lugar donde sabía que habría cosas nuevas. La habitación de Shinji.

El joven acababa de salir para ir por otra ronda de cajas. Asuka abrió la puerta de la habitación del chico y asomó la cabeza, observó y se metió de un salto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sobre la cama del chico había varias cajas abiertas, la pelirroja se asomó dentro de ellas, era solamente ropa. La pelirroja pasó su mirada por la habitación, y algo sobre el escritorio del chico llamó su atención.

"¡Esa es una…" Murmura Asuka sorprendida, la chica tomó el objeto en sus manos. Era la katana de Shinji. La pelirroja la desenvaino lentamente, colocando la vaina sobre el escritorio, luego observa su reflejo en la hoja de la espada, luego pasa su pulgar sobre el filo de la espada. "¡Ouch!" La pelirroja lleva su pulgar a su boca. _"¡Demasiado filo!" _Piensa alarmada, decidió dejar la espada en su lugar.

Aun con el pulgar en su boca, la chica pasea nuevamente su mirada por la habitación y un portarretrato sobre el buró llamó su atención. Asuka lo levantó y observó la foto.

Shinji aparecía en el centro, con sus ropajes militares y gabardina puesta, estaba encorvado debido a que una atractiva chica rubia tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico mientras hacía una señal de 'amor y paz', Asuka la reconoció inmediatamente, ya que era la chica que las había ayudado a escapar durante el ataque; al otro lado estaba un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, un parche cubriendo su ojo y usando un sombrero vaquero, también su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico y una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro. El trío se encontraba rodeado por varios soldados un poco desaliñados.

"Vaya…" Murmura la pelirroja, mientras observa la foto por unos segundos antes de colocarla de vuelta en el buró.

Asuka salió sigilosamente de la habitación del chico y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, para su suerte Shinji iba entrando nuevamente al apartamento con otra carga de cajas.

"Asuka, estas son las últimas cajas" La pelirroja solo responde 'mhuuh' mientras observa al chico pasar frente a ella cargando las cajas. Unos segundos después el joven entra a la sala y se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones. "Ya puedes comenzar a acomodar tus cosas" Shinji gira su mirada hacia Asuka. Y es ahí donde se da cuenta.

La pelirroja vestía unos cortos shorts, además de un escotado top rojo que dejaba descubierto su abdomen. El cazador no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver a la pelirroja, ésta se había recostado en el sillón más pequeño, por lo que su piernas estaban colgado del brazo de éste, la chica tenía su torso ladeado mientras encajaba su codo en el sillón y descansaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, su melena pelirroja cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, en aquellos días Shinji no podía negar que la pelirroja era muy atractiva, pero ahora, había madurado más. Sus piernas largas y torneadas salían de sus amplias caderas, y un poco más arriba observó su pequeña cintura y su marcado abdomen. Shinji se puso más rojo cuando su mirada fue atraída por el escotado top de la chica, el joven apartó sus ojos de ahí rápidamente, observó por una fracción de segundo las finas facciones de su rostro; finalmente hizo contacto visual con ojos azul cielo, unos ojos que lo observaban fijamente.

"_¡Oh Díos! ¡Y voy a vivir con ella!"_ Piensa alarmado Shinji.

"¿Qué sucede Baka-Shinji?" Pregunta Asuka manteniendo la mirada con el chico.

Shinji se sonrojó aun más. "N-nada solo tomando un breve descanso…"

"No estás pensando nada Hentai, ¿verdad?" Acusó la pelirroja.

"¡C-claro que no!"

Asuka lo escudriñó con la mirada por unos segundos.

"¿Trajiste a Rock?"

Shinji gira su mirada hacia Asuka totalmente confundido. "¿Rock?" La pelirroja asiente.

"Misato me comentó que no le habías puesto nombre al cachorro… así que se llamará Rock"

Shinji parpadea mientras procesa la información. "Mmm… está bien…. A fin de cuentas a mi no se me había ocurrido ningún nombre para él" Explica mientras encoje los hombros.

"Baka" Murmura Asuka.

"Voy por él" Murmura el chico mientras se levanta del sofá y sale del departamento. Un minuto después, la puerta del departamento se cierra y aparece Shinji en la sala con Rock en brazos, el chico pone al cachorro en el piso y éste sale disparado a explorar el nuevo apartamento. Shinji toma asiento nuevamente y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

"¿Cómo han estado por aquí?" Pregunta Shinji interrumpiendo el silencio. Asuka lo mira por unos instantes, un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que el chico inicie la conversación.

"Todo has sido bastante normal…" Responde Asuka encogiendo los hombros. "…no habíamos enfrentado a ningún ángel desde aquel día" Shinji entendió inmediatamente a que se refería la pelirroja con 'aquel día'.

"¿Cómo está Toji?" Pregunta Shinji un poco sombrío. Asuka gira los ojos, irritada. Shinji sabía que Toji había recuperado su brazo y pierna, pero su pregunta se refería más bien como se sentía Toji con respecto a él.

"Deberías preguntárselo en persona" Shinji ríe levemente para sí mientras baja la mirada.

"Tienes razón"

"Yo siempre tengo razón" Replica con orgullo la pelirroja, Shinji no puede evitar reír un poco por el comentario de la chica.

"Misma Asuka de siempre" Murmura el chico con humor.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Dice Asuka levantándose para cambiar su posición y sentarse con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mientras mira al chico de manera amenazante.

"N-nada…" Replica el joven nervioso y agitando sus brazos frente sí. "Es solo que…"

"Es solo que… ¿Qué?" Pregunta la pelirroja expectante.

"A pesar de todo lo que pasó, me da gusto estar de vuelta" Responde Shinji haciendo contacto visual con la chica y sonriendo levemente. La máscara de rudeza de Asuka se rompe momentáneamente, solo por una fracción de segundo, y ella sonríe, pero desaparece igual de rápido de cómo apareció y el rostro de la chica se vuelve serio nuevamente.

"¿Cuándo volverás a pilotear?" Pregunta la pelirroja, viendo como la expresión del chico se vuelve sombría por una fracción de segundo.

"Creo que mañana haré pruebas de sincronización"

"¿Y tienes miedo?" Pregunta la pelirroja lanzándole una sonrisa burlona. Shinji ríe levemente.

"No realmente…" Shinji sonríe confianzudamente, Asuka parpadea por la sonrisa del chico. "Cómo pudiste ver, me he dedicado a cosas que causan un poco más de miedo" Asuka asiente inconscientemente. Hubo un silencio entre los jóvenes.

El cachorro apareció corriendo y saltó tratando de subir al sofá donde estaba Asuka, pero le faltaron varios centímetros y cayó de espaldas.

"Pequeño tonto" Murmura Asuka cariñosamente al cachorro cuando éste llora por el golpe, entonces lo toma en brazos y lo sienta en su regazo, luego gira su mirada hacia Shinji. "¿Donde estuviste estos dos años?" Pregunta la pelirroja, Shinji creyó escuchar un poco de melancolía en la voz de la chica, pero lo descartó.

"_Solo mi imaginación…" _Pensó el joven. "Mayormente en Europa, pero realizamos viajes ocasionales a países de Asia"

"¿Realizamos? ¿Te refieres a las personas de la fotografía en tu buró?" Shinji estaba un poco sorprendido, generalmente Asuka no se interesaba en anda que tuviera que ver con él, además…

"¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?"

Asuka encoje los hombros. "Explorando" Responde sin titubear. "¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son?"

"La chica rubia es Victoria-san, el hombre de sombrero es Bernadotte-san… las demás son compañeros de escuadrón, pero las personas con las que conviví más fueron ellos dos, y bueno, también está Walter-san, pero él no sale en la foto" Shinji no quiso entrar en detalle con respecto a porqué no salía en la foto.

"Victoria…" Murmura Asuka.

"Cierto, ya la conocieron… ella es un vampiro"

Asuka lo mira sorprendida e incrédula, inconscientemente abraza al cachorro en su regazo. En cierta forma, al joven cazador le encantaba la reacción de las personas al saber que Seras era un vampiro. "¿Un vampiro? ¿Entonces porqué…"

"¿Porqué caza vampiros?" Interrumpe Shinji girando su mirada hacia un lado. "Es una cuestión de honor…" Explica vagamente.

"Así que caza a los vampiros malos ¿huh?"

"Básicamente…" Responde el cazador encogiendo los hombros. Asuka lo observa por unos segundos.

"Bueno Ikari debo acomodar las cosas de mi habitación..." Dice Asuka poniéndose de pie con el cachorro en brazos. "Y tú me vas a ayudar" Dice Asuka haciendo un tono de bebe mientras restriega la nariz del cachorro contra la de ella.

"_Perro con suerte"_ Piensa con humor el chico.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Shinji se encontraba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas.

"Debo pedirle mi Chelo a Misato-san" Murmura Shinji para sí.

Un ruido no identificado en su habitación lo hace girar su mirada, para encontrase con Rock jugando con un pedazo de tela, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro mientras gruñe.

"Hola compañero" Dice Shinji mientras se acerca al cachorro y se agacha para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "¿Qué es esto que traes aquí?" Pregunta Shinji tomando el pedazo de tela del hocico del cachorro. Al desenvolverlo sus ojos se ensancharon y sintió que el pánico lo invadió.

"¡Esto es, estas son…" Murmura alarmado el cazador.

"¡Mis pantis!" Gruñe una endemoniadamente furiosa pelirroja desde su puerta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shinji sintió que un terror así lo invadiera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Día siguiente. Departamento Ikari/Sohryu. 0615 Horas.

"¡Despierta Baka!" Shinji se levanta de un salto de su cama, inmediatamente es jalado fuera de su cuarto del cuello de su playera, al llegar al pasillo sus ojos se cierran por su cuenta al no estar acostumbrados aun al brillo de la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas.

"Ouch" La persona que lo jalaba lo dejó caer al piso. "¿Asuka?" Pregunta el cazador confundido mientras se pone de pie y se restriega los ojos. Trata de contener un bostezo, pero falla miserablemente.

"Llevaremos a pasear a Rock" Ordena la pelirroja. La visión de Shinji por fin se ajustó y se da cuenta de que Asuka está frente a él mirándolo irritadamente con las manos en la cintura. Pasan unos segundos antes de que el chico pueda procesar debido al sueño las palabras de Asuka. Shinji voltea a ver su reloj.

"Son las seis y cuarto de la mañana…" Dice con voz ronca.

"No te pregunté la hora" Responde Asuka con un tono molesto. "Ahora cámbiate y vámonos…"

"Pero, pero, ¡pero Asuka! Es muy temprano, además es un cachorro, no es como que necesita que lo paseemos aun" Se queja Shinji. Realmente él quería seguir durmiendo por lo menos una hora y media más. "Además…" Largo bostezo. "….puedes ir sola"

"¡Claro que no! ¡YO quiero pasearlo pero el perro es TUYO! ¡Y por ser TUYO vas a venir conmigo! ¡Ya que YO no voy a hacer TUS responsabilidades!" Demanda la pelirroja. Shinji la mira confundido, realmente no está lo suficiente despierto para analizar sus argumentos, mucho menos discutirlos.

"_Ha… no creo que pudiera discutirlos aun si estuviera bien despierto" _"Está bien…" Murmura derrotado Shinji. "Deja me lavo la cara y cambio de ropa" El joven se va caminando como ghoul de vuelta a su habitación.

"¡Tienes cinco minutos!" Grita Asuka desde la sala del departamento.

Después de unos minutos Shinji sale de su habitación, vestido con una playera blanca, pants y tenis negros; el joven entra al baño y se lava la cara para despertar y quitarse la somnolencia que aun siente. Al llegar a la sala el chico se queda boquiabierto.

Asuka ya estaba lista para irse desde antes de que despertara a Shinji, la Piloto vestía un short ajustado de licra de color negro, el cual moldeaba perfectamente la figura de su cuerpo, además un top deportivo muy ajustado de color azul cielo, en su cabeza tenía puesta una banda de tela de color blanco que sostenía su rojiza melena hacia atrás. Shinji no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deleitaran con la figura de la chica, recorriendo su mirada de arriba abajo, especialmente abajo. Finalmente Asuka se percató de su presencia.

"¿Nos vamos dormilón?" Shinji meramente asintió aun hipnotizado por la chica. "Bien, entonces sígueme"

Shinji trató de mantener su mirada arriba del cuello de Asuka en el pequeño tramo que caminaron solo para salir del apartamento, y falló terriblemente. _"Esto va ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, mejor camino a un lado de ella"_ Piensa Shinji antes de emparejarse con ella. Algo llama su atención, el cachorro tiene puesto un collar y Asuka lo lleva con una correa.

"¿Dónde conseguiste el collar y la correa?" Pregunta Shinji.

Asuka voltea a ver al cachorro, y Shinji se sorprende un poco al ver la genuina y contenta sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la chica. "Hace tiempo que quería un perro de mascota… y pues… empecé a comprar este tipo de cosas desde antes de tenerlo"

Shinji sonríe por la respuesta de la pelirroja, ahora entendiendo el entusiasmo de la chica con el pequeño Rock.

Los dos pilotos caminaron por las calles de Tokyo-3 por cerca de una hora, intercambiaron conversaciones breves; por ejemplo, acerca de que había pasado con los antiguos amigos de Shinji, a lo que Asuka respondió que seguían siendo los mismos idiotas; Asuka comentó acerca de los planes para el nuevo perro, todo lo que era comida, vacunas, juguetes y demás cosas. Después de un rato, la pareja y el perro ya estaban en el complejo de apartamentos, subiendo en el elevador. El ambiente se había relajado bastante entre ambos.

"¿Vas a volver a clases?" Pregunta la pelirroja.

"Mmm… aun no lo sé, Misato-san debe arreglar mis pápalo, tal vez dentro de uno o dos días"

DING

Las puertas del elevador se abren y los jóvenes salen del elevador, dirigiéndose a su apartamento.

"Ya veo…" Murmura pensativamente Asuka, luego gira su mirada seria hacia el chico, Shinji la mira expectante. "Entonces tu preparas el desayuno en lo que yo me alisto para la escuela" Shinji la mira extrañado. "¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que por recién regresar no cumplirías tus deberes en el apartamento? ¡Estás muy equivocado!" Aclara la pelirroja al ver la expresión en la cara del chico.

Shinji deja salir un suspiro resignándose. "Está bien… pero cocinaré en el apartamento de Misato-san para hacer desayuno para los cuatro"

Asuka encoje los hombros. "Ok, por mi no hay problema" Finalmente llegan al apartamento. Shinji abre la puerta y Asuka es la primera en entrar, la chica se agacha para desabrocharle la correa a Rock y éste sale disparado por el apartamento.

"Vaya… creo que no se cansó nada" Murmura Asuka al ver la energía del cachorro.

"Yo iré al departamento de Misato-san para preparar el desayuno" Dice Shinji desde fuera del departamento.

"¡Más vale que esté bueno!" Gruñe Asuka. El chico gira los ojos y encoje los hombros antes de retirarse al apartamento contiguo.

El cazador entra al apartamento de Misato, y al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con Misato y Rei. Rei se veía un poco somnolienta pero ya tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela; por su parte, Misato tenía una lata vacía de cerveza vacía junto a ella.

"¿Te despertó la rutina matutina de Misato-san?" Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron ligeramente rosas.

"Oh lo siento Rei… trataré de hacer menos ruido en la siguiente" Se disculpa Misato.

"No hay problema Mayor"

"Misato" Corrige la mujer.

"Digo, Misato-san" Corrige Rei sus palabras.

Misato desvía su atención hacia Shinji. "Tú te ves somnoliento también. ¿Estuviste haciendo cosas con Asuka en la noche?" Pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa del gato Chesiré. Shinji se pone rojo.

"¡N-nada de eso Misato-san! ¡Es solo que Asuka me levantó para que paseáramos a Rock!"

"¿Cosas?" Pregunta la peli-azul a Misato, confundida por su comentario anterior.

"Nada Ayanami, Misato-san está insinuando cosas que no son ciertas"

"¿Coito?"

Misato explota en una carcajada estruendosa, mientras Shinji sacude sus brazos frente a él rápidamente, su cara totalmente roja. "¡Nada de eso Ayanami! ¡Asuka y yo no somos nada! ¡Y no hacemos nada!" Rei mira con interés su reacción, pero decide no indagar más al ver que incomodó al joven.

"¡Vaya! ¡La linda pareja paseando a su cachorro!"

"¡Misato-san!" Shinji instintivamente voltea hacia el pasillo, y con instinto, me refiero a cuidarse de que Asuka no aparezca de la nada y le rompa el cráneo de un golpe. "Vengo a hacer el desayuno" Murmura el chico tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Misato asiente. Shinji abre el refrigerador y comienza a sacar los ingredientes que utilizará.

"Así que lo nombraron Rock" Murmura Misato observando la espalda del chico, mientras éste saca los sartenes.

"Hai" Responde Shinji encogiendo los hombros.

"Ayer escuché un alboroto en su apartamento, aun a través de las paredes" Misato ve como Shinji se tensa por unos segundos, paralizado. _"Bingo" _Sonríe la mujer al obtener dicha reacción.

"N-no fue nada… es solo que tratábamos de atrapar a Rock porque traía unas cosas de Asuka" Dice Shinji tensamente, mintiendo. Después de que Asuka lo sorprendió con sus pantis en la mano, la chica entró en modo Berserker, el chico apenas pudo evitar los golpes de Asuka y decidió que el lugar más seguro del apartamento… era fuera de él; así que Shinji escapó y no regresó sino hasta una hora después, para entonces las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado. Asuka se limitó a lanzarle solo una mirada que pudo haber matado a un caballo.

Shinji preparó el desayuno rápidamente, mientras Misato y Rei platicaban… o más bien, mientras Misato platicaba y Rei asentía, y Shinji intervenía de vez en cuando en la plática.

El chico justo acababa de servir el desayuno cuando Asuka entró al apartamento y tomó lugar en una de las sillas de la mesa.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos... ¡A comer!" Misato comienza a devorar el desayuno que había preparado Shinji. Era un poco de salmón, arroz, sopa de miso y tsukemono.

"Estuviste dos años en Europa ¿no pudiste preparar algo de allá?" Gruñe la pelirroja.

"Lo siento Asuka, mañana haré algo de allá" Responde Shinji un poco apenado. Asuka encoje los hombros.

"¡No te quejes Asuka!" Regaña Misato a la Segunda Elegida. "No le hagas caso Shinji-kun ¡Esta deliciosa!"

"Ikari-kun, tu comida sabe deliciosa, gracias por el desayuno" Añade Rei con su tranquila voz.

Asuka le lanza una mirada fea a las otras dos mujeres. Después de unos minutos, todos ya habían terminado su plato.

"Ya es hora de irnos Ayanami" Dice Asuka poniéndose de pie. "Iré a lavarme los dientes, te espero afuera"

"Hai" Responde la peli-azul también poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por el desayuno Ikari-kun, Con permiso Misato-san" Dice antes de salir de la cocina.

Shinji levanta los platos de la mesa y los pone en el fregadero, luego gira su mirada hacia Misato.

"¿Y qué hay de mi?" Pregunta el joven. "¿Cuándo puedo comenzar a ir a la escuela?"

Misato sonríe por la pregunta del chico. "No te preocupes, ya estoy trabajando en eso…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai, Salón 1-3. 0855 Horas

Asuka y Rei entraron al salón de clases, todavía tenían unos minutos antes de que comenzara, cada una se dirigió a dejar sus cosas en el asiento; Rei tomó asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia fuera.. A un lado del asiento de Asuka estaban Hikari, Toji y Kensuke, la pelirroja giró los ojos irritada al ver a los primeros dos actuando como dos tórtolos enamorados, bueno, en realidad lo eran.

"Hola Asuka-chan" Saluda la chica de pecas.

"Hola Sohryu…" Murmuró Toji no de muy buena gana.

"Hola Hikari, Hola Idiotin" Saluda la pelirroja.

"¡Hey! ¡Te saludé bien!" Se queja el piloto.

"Y por eso te dije 'idiotin'" Retorta Asuka. Hikari giró los ojos ante el comportamiento de su novio y amiga.

"Ayer esperé tu llamada" Interviene Hikari para evitar que empiece una guerra entre los dos pilotos.

"¡La llamada!" Exclama Asuka, realmente lo había olvidado. "Ehh… lo siento Hikari, lo olvidé estuve un poco ocupada"

"¿Que estabas haciendo que se te olvidó ir de compras?" Pregunta la chica de pecas con curiosidad.

"Ahhh…"Asuka re rasca la cabeza. _"Si le digo que me mudé a vivir con Baka-Shinji, no voy a escuchar al fin de esto"_ Piensa Asuka recordando la reacción de la chica cuando su entrenamiento de sincronización con Shinji. "S-solo unas cosas que me encargó Misato"

Hikari la escudriña con curiosidad. "¿Segura? Es que el día de hoy luces mas… ¿alegre?" Asuka se sonroja.

"¿Qué estuviste hacinado Sohryu?" Interviene finalmente Kensuke con una sonrisa pervertida. Toji la mira de igual forma.

"¡Nada de lo que estas imaginando maldito degenerado!" Contesta la pelirroja amenazando al chico de lentes con el puño.

"Por cierto…" Interviene Toji un poco serio. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Por qué los agentes entraron a la escuela?"

"N-no sé nada al respecto" Miente la Segunda Elegida, Toji le lanza una mirada acusatoria, no creyéndole.

"¿Segura?" Asuka encoje los hombros.

"Mi papá comento que alguien se infiltró a NERV y le dio una paliza a todos los agentes de Sección-2" Interviene Kensuke. Todos giran su mirada a Kensuke.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Pregunta Toji incrédulo. Kensuke niega con la cabeza.

"Me dijo que el sujeto apaleó a toda Sección-2, y luego entró a la oficina del Comandante"

"Vaya… ¿realmente confían en esos tipos para que los resguarden a ustedes?" Pregunta Hikari preocupada.

"_¡No sabía que Baka-Shinji había hecho eso!"_ Piensa la pelirroja alarmada y sorprendida.

Hubo un breve silencio. Toji recordó los eventos del restaurant y sostuvo su mirada con Asuka. La chica giró su mirada hacia un lado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"En fin..." Murmura Toji. "No escuché el timbre, pero la profesora acaba de entrar al salón" Dice mientras se impulsa levemente para ponerse de pie, luego camina hacia su banco y toma asiento, seguido por Hikari y Kensuke. Asuka permaneció de pie unos momentos, en trance, se percató que Toji le lanzó una mirada desconfiada pero la ignoró y tomó asiento.

Este iba a ser un largo día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. 0815 Horas.

"¡Hey Sousuke! ¡Ya casi es hora!" Dice Melissa mientras toca en la puerta del baño. Esta se abre inmediatamente y sale el joven mercenario ya con su uniforme de la escuela.

"Chidori saldrá de su casa hasta dentro de cinco minutos" Dice Sousuke observando su reloj. "No hay necesidad de apresurarme"

"Mpphh… vaya, la tienes bien vigilada, eres todo un acosador" Se escucha la voz burlona de Kurtz desde el comedor. Melissa gira sus ojos mientras Sousuke se inmuta por el comentario.

"Negativo, fue un acuerdo al que llegamos Chidori y yo" Responde el chico con seriedad. "Pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos tan temprano?" Pregunta curioso. Melissa deja salir un suspiro.

"Tengo un dolor de cabeza" Responde Mao.

"Nee-chan está obsesionada con descubrir al sujeto que los ayudó en Vankarem" Dice Kurtz desde el comedor. "No ha dormido bien"

Sousuke gira su mirada hacia Melissa. "¿No has obtenido nada?"

"¡Nada!" Grita el francotirador. "¡Y como ella no puede dormir tampoco me deja dormir a mí!" Se queja el rubio.

"Ignóralo" Murmura la Liuteniente. "¿Tomarás algo de desayuno?"

"Hai, tomaré una barra de comida deshidratada" Una gota de sudor aparece en la frente de la chica, pero ésta decide no decir nada al respecto, a final de cuentas se trata de Sagara Sousuke.

Acto seguido el mercenario entra a la cocina y toma una barra de comida, toma lugar en una de las sillas del comedor. Kurtz lo observa con curiosidad y un poco de humor al ver al chico comer animadamente esa comida, la cual él considera muy desagradable.

"Deberías irte yendo" Murmura el Rubio. "Nuestro ángel no tarda en salir del apartamento"

Sousuke termina su barra de comida, entra al baño y se lava los dientes.

"Nos vemos en la tarde" Se despide el chico de cara cortada desde la puerta del apartamento.

"¡Nos vemos!" Se despiden al unísono los otros dos soldados.

Mao va hacia la estancia del departamento y toma su laptop, luego camina al comedor y toma una cerveza del refrigerador, finalmente toma asiento en la silla frente a Kurtz.

"Nee-chan… ya deberías dejar eso por la paz" Murmura el francotirador. Melissa lo ignora y le da un largo trago a su cerveza.

"No puedo… estoy seguro de haberlo visto en algún lugar…" Responde la mujer mientras enciende su ordenador portátil.

"¿Ya lo habías visto?" Pregunta confundido Kurtz, Mao permaneció en silencio unos segundos, en lo que cargaba el sistema operativo de su laptop.

"Si… del algún lugar… es solo que no puedo ubicarlo" Melissa observa el rostro del chico en la pantalla. "Prepara algo de desayuno en lo que yo trabajo en esto" Ordena la chica. Kurtz deja salir un suspiro y se pone de pie. _"Una Mao con hambre, es una Mao sumamente peligrosa" _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai, Salón 1-3. 1100 Horas

Acababa de terminar la segunda clase, y los alumnos platicaban entre ellos, aprovechando el tiempo que transcurría entre la salida de un profesor y la entrada de uno nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos y entró el profesor al salón, los alumnos guardaron silencio.

El profesor aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos, luego se colocó al frente y cruzo sus manos tras su espalda.

"Estimados alumnos del grupo 1-3" Comienza a decir el hombre en tono de discurso. "Tengo el placer de informarles que a partir de este momento un nuevo estudiante ingresará a este curso"

Toji y Kensuke intercambian miradas. Ambos esperaban que fuera una chica, y para suerte de Toji, Hikari no se percató.

Asuka y Rei estaban desinteresadas por el asunto, así que una utilizaba su laptop y la otra miraba por la ventana, respectivamente. Por su parte, las demás chicas del alumnado esperaban que fuera un chico apuesto, mientras los hombres esperaban lo mismo que Toji y Kensuke.

"Así que espero que le den una cordial bienvenida al joven Ikari Shinji…" El profesor gira hacia la puerta. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el momento que el profesor dijo el nombre del chico. "Adelante, por favor" Y más de treinta pares de ojos seguían cada movimiento del chico desde que entró a la puerta hasta que se paró en frente del grupo, a un lado del profesor.

"_¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Acaso no dijo que entraría hasta dentro de dos días?" _Pensó Asuka alarmada al ver a su compañero de departamento entrar al salón. Rei dejó de observar hacia fuera, al escuchar el nombre del chico, parpadeó en sorpresa y giró su mirada hacia el chico.

Shinji se encontraba afuera del salón hace unos minutos, sentía mariposas en el estómago, ya que sabía que sus antiguos amigos y compañeros pilotos estaban en ese mismo salón de clases. El joven escuchó al profesor decir su nombre e indicarle que pasara.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse más incomodo cuando todos lo observaban en silencio, el chico realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención. Finalmente se paró frente a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, paseó su mirada rápidamente por el salón y vio a sus viejos amigos, a los que esperaba que aun fueran sus amigos.

Toji había echado su cuerpo hacia enfrente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hikari y moviéndola hacia un lado; ambos lo miraban con incredulidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando vio a Kensuke buscar su cámara de video entre sus cosas frenéticamente y comenzar a grabarlo.

Rei lo miraba atenta y tranquilamente, después de todo ella ya sabía de su presencia.

Pero Asuka lo miraba confundida y un poco molesta. El chico dejó salir un suspiro mental, ya que eso definitivamente significaba problemas.

"Buenos días. Como el profesor dijo, mi nombre es Ikari Shinji, tengo dieciséis años de edad y seré su compañero de hoy en adelante" Se presenta el chico, luego hace una reverencia. "Espero nos podamos llevar bien" El silencio sepulcral continuó e hizo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso.

Cuando era uno de los pilotos EVA no mucha gente lo conocía, debido a que NERV mantenía bajo control su identidad. Pero cuando desapareció, la máquina de rumores inició su marcha, y su nombre e imagen escapó las fronteras de su antiguo salón de clases. Ahora era conocido por muchos en Tokyo-3, y fuera de ahí.

"Recuerden levantar la mano si quieren preguntar algo al joven Ikari" Pasan unos segundos en silencio.

Una chica levanta la mano y el profesor le cede la palabra "Tú eres Ikari Shinji… el Piloto EVA" Dice la chica, más en forma de aclaración que de pregunta.

"Emm…" Shinji se pone un poco nervioso cuando ve que sus amigos lo observan intensamente. "…actualmente estoy retomando mis actividades como piloto"

Otra chica levanta la mano, el profesor le cede la palabra. "¿Tienes novia?" Las chicas en el salón ríen por lo bajo, los chicos giran irritadamente sus ojos.

"Zorra" Susurró Asuka muy bajo y mirando feo a la chica que preguntó. Detrás de ella, Hikari escuchó a la pelirroja e hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa.

"Ahh… emm no" Responde Shinji nerviosamente y un poco sonrojado mientras se rasca la nuca.

Muchas chicas levantan la mano al mismo tiempo esta vez. Shinji voltea a ver al profesor, un poco intimidado. El profesor deja salir un suspiro.

"Muy bien, es hora de empezar la clase" Interrumpe el cuestionario, Shinji agradece mentalmente. "Joven Ikari, por favor tome asiento a un lado del joven Suzuhara"

"Hai" Shinji se estremece momentáneamente cuando Toji levanta su brazo izquierdo. El cazador camina entre las filas de pupitres, intercambia su mirada entre sus viejos amigos y estos sonríen, bueno en realidad no todos, Rei lo mira tranquilamente mientras Asuka mira hacia otro lado con una cara de pocos amigos. También se da cuenta de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y compañeras, así como las miradas furtivas que le lanzan algunas otras.

Cuando finalmente toma asiento, gira su mirada para encontrase con la de Toji. Su viejo amigo le ofrece la mano en silencio, sonriendo. Shinji no puede evitar sonreír al saludar a su amigo.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Shin-man…" Dice Toji antes de girar hacia el pizarrón, el profesor ya había comenzado la clase. Desde el otro lado de Toji, Kensuke le da la bienvenida sonriendo, mientras agita su mano empuñada con el dedo pulgar levantado. Cuando Shinji gira hacia enfrente se da cuenta de que Hikari lo mira sobre su hombro.

"Bienvenido Ikari-kun" Shinji asiente agradecido por la bienvenida de la chica pecosa.

"_Este va ser un buen día"_ Piensa Shinji antes de comenzar a preparar sus útiles y atender a la clase del profesor.

La hora se fue rápido, y seguían treinta minutos de receso, y al sonar el timbre no pasó mucho tiempo antes de ser rodeado por un grupo de chicas.

Toji, Kensuke y Hikari observaban con humor la escena. Shinji estaba siendo invadido por preguntas, y se sonrojó cuando muchas de las preguntas eran bastante indiscretas, pero su sonrojo solo hacía reír más a las chicas y las animaba a hacer más preguntas.

Asuka se paró junto a los otros tres observantes y una vena se dibujo en su frente. Shinji les rogó con la mirada, haciendo que Asuka dejara salir un suspiro exasperad mientras negaba con la cabeza y ponía sus manos en la cintura; Toji, Hikari y Kensuke rieron ante la desesperación del Tercer Elegido.

"¡AHEEEEEM!" Múltiples pares de ojos voltearon hacia la fuente del exageradamente alto despeje de garganta. Shinji y las chicas que lo rodeaban se sentían como un ciervo atrapado bajo los reflectores con la mirada que les lanzaba la pelirroja. Una gota de sudor se dibujó en la frente de Toji y compañía. "Ikari, tenemos que hablar" Dijo la pelirroja con voz demandante, sin dejar lugar a opciones.

"Emmm… si Asuka" Dice Shinji poniéndose de pie, las chicas que lo rodeaban le abrieron camino como el mar con Moisés. Todos en el grupo, e incluso fuera de éste, sabían que retar a la pelirroja era como tratar de nadar en magma ardiente; así que se retiraron desanimadas y sin chistar.

"Gracias" Murmuró Shinji a Asuka, ésta solo encogió los hombros. El cazador ahora se encuentra de pie frente a las otras tres personas, Asuka a un lado de él. Finalmente Toj9i lo jaló en un abrazo amistoso, el cual Shinji tardó una fracción de segundo en devolverlo gustoso.

"Realmente no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de patearte el trasero por desaparecer de esa forma" Murmura Toji sonriendo al soltarlo y cruzar miradas con el piloto. Shinji le da una sonrisa culpable, a lo que Toji le responde con un golpe en el hombro con el puño de su brazo 'renacido'. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta"

"¡Shin-man!" Ahora fue el turno de Kensuke. Los demás miraban sonrientes como el chico de lentes abrazaba dramáticamente a Shinji. Una gota de sudor n sus frentes. "No sabes lo difícil que ha sido lidiar con el Demonio Rojo sin ti"

"¡Oye Idiota! ¡¿A quién le dices Demonio?" Pregunta la pelirroja jalando al chico del cuello de la camiseta y amenazándolo con el puño.

Kensuke ríe nerviosamente. "Los siento… viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente"

"Me da gusto que estés de vuelta Ikari-kun" Dice Hikari mientras toma del brazo a Toji. "Nos hiciste falta"

Toji asiente. "Nuevamente somos los tres mosqueteros"

"Los tres chiflados" Murmura la pelirroja por lo bajo.

"¡Hey!" Se quejan los tres varones. Asuka se inmuta y encoje los hombros.

"Me da gusto verlos de nuevo, y ver que están bien" Dice Shinji mientras sonríe a sus amigos.

"Y nos da gusto que tu también te encuentres bien pero…" Toji sonríe pícaramente. "¿Quién era la chica rubia del viernes?" Shinji se ruboriza levemente al escuchar el tono con el que le hicieron la pregunta, mientras Asuka le lanza una mirada fea al más nuevo piloto. Hikari y Kensuke solamente ríen divertidos.

"¡Vamos a la azotea!" Propone el chico de lentes animadamente antes de que Shinji respondiera algo.

"Sí… creo que hay mucho que platicar, ¿verdad?" Responde Shinji señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las manos entrelazas de Toji y Hikari, haciendo que estos se sonrojen levemente.

El grupo de jóvenes se percató cuando salieron del salón que Rei caminaba tras de ellos, por lo que abrieron un espacio para que se integrara. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos bromeando y platicando, los alumnos los miraban curiosos y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Un par de minutos después llegaron a la azotea de la escuela, ésta se encontraba vacía, así que podían platicar con libertad.

"¿Y bien…?" Pregunta Toji mientras se recarga en la cerca metálica, Hikari y Kensuke lo imitaron. Los tres observan expectante al chico.

"Lamento haber escapado hace dos años…" Murmura Shinji bajando la mirada. El rostro de la pelirroja se endurece, Rei lo mira apaciblemente.

"No me refería a eso…" Gruñe Toji, llamando la atención del cazador. "¡No te disculpes por un carajo! ¡No fuiste tú!" Hikari lo toma del brazo indicándole que se tranquilice, Shinji mantiene su mirada baja, después de unos Toji deja salir un suspiro. "Shinji… lo que pasó hace tiempo no importa, mira…" Shinji observa a Toji levantar su brazo izquierdo y luego golpearlo contra su pierna izquierda. "…los tengo de vuelta, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, ya no te disculpes por favor, o realmente tendré que hacer que dejes disculparte a golpes…"

Shinji asiente. "Gracias Toji"

"No hay nada que agradecer, no te estoy perdonando de nada, ya que no había nada que perdonar" Shinji sonríe agradecidamente a su amigo.

"Pero bien..." Interrumpe Kensuke. "¿Dónde estuviste?" Pregunta animadamente.

Shinji comienza a narrar su historia, platicándoles su unión a un nuevo ejército, obviamente omitiendo el nombre de Hellsing y a qué tipo de monstros se enfrentaban; platicó vagamente y omitiendo nombres, pero les dijo del momento en que conoció a Alucard, que había sido entrenado por Walter y de sus misiones junto con Seras y Bernadotte.

"Ya veo" Murmura Toji con su mano en la barbilla. "Fueron dos años bastante ajetreados ¿verdad?"

"Y Sohryu apostaba que estabas escondido debajo de una piedra" Agrega Kensuke lanzándole una mirada burlona a la pelirroja.

"Una opción bastante creíble para este Baka" Refunfuña la pelirroja.

"¿Dejaste esa armada?" Pregunta Toji.

"Iie" Dice Shinji negando con la cabeza. "Nuestra misión ahora es resguardar a los pilotos" Toji, Hikari y Kensuke parpadean en sorpresa. "Así que también decidí volver a pilotear"

"¡Esto es genial!" Grita Kensuke emocionado. "No sabes cuanta envidia te tengo Shin-man" Shinji lo mira confundido. "Eres un piloto Eva y una especie de mercenario" Aclara el chico mientras llora con lágrimas dramáticas.

"Chicos… esto se los platico por ser mis amigos… pero por favor, les pido discreción al respecto" Los jóvenes asienten.

"¿Qué sucedió el viernes?" Pregunta Hikari. "Escuché que estabas en el mismo restaurant que nosotros, ¿Por qué escapar?"

Shinji da un respiro por un momento. Esta vez Asuka y Rei lo miran con curiosidad, esperando su respuesta. "Tenía otras cosas que realizar antes de poder volver…" Murmura el chico.

"¿Y esas cosas tienen que ver con lo que sucedió el día de ayer en NERV?" Pregunta Kensuke con una mirada pícara. "¿Tú eres el sujeto que apaleó a Sección-2?"

Shinji mira sorprendido a Kensuke. Al mismo tiempo los demás jóvenes parpadean sorprendidos por la pregunta del chico de lentes.

"Lo siento, no puedo entrar en detalle al respecto" Responde Shinji tratando de evitar las indagaciones de Kensuke. Había cosas que era mejor que no supieran con respecto a él, al menos, no aun. El grupo de jóvenes asiente comprendiendo.

"Vaya… este es el momento perfecto" Dice Kensuke sonriente y sacando su celular.

"¿Perfecto para qué?" Pregunta la pelirroja por todos al ver a Kensuke escribir un mensaje en su teléfono.

"Heheheh nada importante" Responde el chico de pecas sonriendo entre dientes.

El grupo continuó con su plática, cuando la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea se abrió súbitamente, y un grupo de alumnos que Shinjí desconocía entró apresuradamente al lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai, Cafetería. Unos minutos antes.

Sousuke se encontraba con Shinji Kazama y Ono D, a unos cuantas mesas de separación se encontraba Kaname con su grupo de amigas, de esa forma el otaku podía mantener un ojo en la chica mientras él estaba con sus compañeros.

"Escuché que en el salón de Aida regresó el piloto de la Unidad 01" Dice Ono D.

"¿El piloto de la Unidad 01? ¿El que desapareció hace dos años?" Pregunta Kazama sorprendido, Ono D asiente.

La plática de los chicos llamó la atención del mercenario. "Sabía que en este escuela, en el salón 1-3 asisten tres pilotos a clases, pero no había escuchado de un cuarto piloto"

"Sucedió mucho antes de que vinieras a Japón" Explica Kazama. "Hace cerca de dos años, uno de los pilotos desapareció… NERV trató de mantener el asunto en secreto, pero se salió de sus manos"

"¿Como sabes tal información?" Pregunta Sousuke.

"Yo era estudiante de la misma escuela a la que iba el piloto, Ikari Shinji, y tenía algunos amigos en el salón en el que estaba él" Explica el chico de cabello amarillo.

"Ya veo" Dice Sousuke asintiendo pensativamente con su mano en la barbilla. "Imagino que NERV quiso proteger al piloto y que no fuera buscado por otras organi-" Sousuke se detuvo en seco, parecía tener sentido al recordar los sucesos de hace unos días, sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados.

"Sagara-kun tiene razón, ya vieron lo que sucedió según los noticieros el día viernes en las afueras de la ciudad" Interviene Kazama. "¿Creen que esté relacionado de alguna manera?"

"Hai…" Responde Sousuke inconscientemente con su mirada endurecida.

"¿Realmente lo crees?" Pregunta Kazama confundido al otaku. Sousuke parpadea, no tenía intención de responder eso.

"Emm… no realmente, puede ser una coincidencia" Responde cruzando sus brazos.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Kazama saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo abre. Los otros dos chicos ven como su expresión tranquila cambia a una extasiada en un par de segundos.

"¡Tenemos que ir a la azotea!" Grita Kazama levantándose de golpe. Desde unas mesas de distancia, Kaname y las demás chicas los miran confundidas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Ono D. Kazama toma asiento nuevamente y se acerca a ellos de manera conspiratoria.

"Aida me acaba de mandar un mensaje…" El chico gira su mirada alrededor. "…me dice que los pilotos están reunidos en la azotea" Sousuke lo mira confundido.

"¿y?" Pregunta con desinterés Ono D. Kazama saca su cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo y sonríe victoriosamente.

"¡Podemos tomarle fotos a todos ellos juntos y venderlas a muy buen precio!" Dice Kazama con brillo en los ojos. "¡Seríamos los primeros!"

Sousuke no entendía realmente la emoción de Kazama, pero una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en el rostro de OnoD.

"Vamos…" Murmura el chico de cabello amarillo.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y se abrieron a través de la cafetería.

Desde unas mesas de distancia Kaname los miraba con desconfianza.

"Esto no me agrada…" Gruñe la peli-azul por lo bajo.

"¿Qué sucede Kana-chan?" Pregunta Kyoko curiosa.

"Sousuke, Kazama-kun y Ono D están tramando algo…" Responde la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dejando salir un suspiro. "Realmente no me preocuparía si solamente fueran los últimos dos, pero está incluido Sousuke… así que esto va a terminar mal"

"Sagara-san no es tan malo Chidori-san" Interviene Ren sonriente.

"Aun así…" Responde Kaname mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a la puerta de la cafetería. "Voy a ver qué traman" Exclama mientras se pone de pie.

"Realmente te preocupas por Sagara-kun, ¿verdad Kana-chan?" Pregunta Kyoko con una sonrisa conocedora.

"¡N-nada de eso!" Se defiende la peli-azul con su rostro un poco rosa.

FLASHHHH

"¡KYOKO!" La estruendosa voz de Kaname se escucha por todo comedor, haciendo que el alumnado voltee. Kaname se rasca la nuca avergonzada mientras Kyoko y Ren ríen por lo bajo. La peli-azul le lanza una mirada asesina a la chica de lentes. "Vengo en un rato" Dice antes de tomar camino para salir de la cafetería.

Kaname salió de la cafetería y logró divisar a los tres chicos caminando apresuradamente en el fondo del pasillo, la chica apresuró el paso y en uno segundos ya se encontraba tras de ellos.

El grupo de chicos volteó al escuchar a alguien caminando tras de ellos y parpadearon en sorpresa al ver a Kaname.

"¿Chidori?" Pregunta Sousuke confundido. "Pensé que estabas con Tokiwa y Mikihara"

"Exacto" Responde de malagana. "Pero ahora quiero saber qué están planeando" Dice la chica con tono amenazante.

"Nada malo" Responde Kazama encogiendo los hombros, solo iremos a tomar unas fotografías. Kaname parpadea confundida, pero luego los mira con desconfianza.

"¿No van a espiar los vestidores de chicas verdad?" pregunta la peli-azul, un aura de fuego emanando alrededor de ella. Los tres chicos se estremecieron y tragaron saliva de miedo.

"N-negativo Chidori" Responde Sousuke nerviosamente. "Puedes acompañarnos para corroborar"

"¡Seguro que sí!" Exclama la chica.

"¡Apresúrense! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!" Dice Kazama mientras sube las escaleras apresuradamente, seguido por los otros tres jóvenes.

El grupo de cuatro jóvenes llego a la puerta de la azotea y la abrieron violentamente, ganándose la mirada desconcertada del grupo de jóvenes que ya se encontraba ahí.

"Vaya… es Chidori y su lunático…" Murmura la pelirroja. Una vena se pinta en la frente de la peli-azul.

"Ya veo…" Responde Kaname en un murmuro, luego una sonrisa burlona se pinta en su cara. "…vas a tomar fotos de la hermafrodita para venderlas por internet"

Una gota de sudor se pinta en la frente de todos los presentes cuando las chicas empiezan con un duelo de miradas… a muerte.

"Aida, aquí traiga la cámara" Dice orgulloso el chico de lentes entregándole la cámara al otro chico de lentes.

"¡Perfecto!" Dice Kensuke con un brillo en sus ojos. "¡It's Photo Time!"

FLASHHH

Todos miran desconcertados a Kensuke y a Kazama.

"Así que ese era su plan ¿eh?" Dice Kaname a Sousuke mientras observa a los demás. Pero no tiene respuesta. "¿Sousuke?" Pregunta la chica desconcertada al ver la mirada del chico.

Sousuke al llegar a la azotea tardó solo un par de segundos en reconocer al nuevo alumno. La imagen grabada por la cámara del Arbalest se vino a su mente.

Sousuke ignoró la pregunta de la chica mientras miraba fijamente al piloto. El otaku se acercó al chico.

"¿Ikari Shinji?" Preguntó el mercenario. Shinji se encontraba escuchando la discusión de sus amigos y volteó al escuchar su nombre.

"Emm. Así es…" Respondió Shinji. "Mucho gusto…" Dijo extendiendo su mano.

"Sagara Sousuke" Respondió el joven de cara cortada, saludando de mano al piloto. "Mucho gusto" _"No hay duda… es él" _No hubo más intercambio de palabras. Sousuke se retiró y nuevamente se paró a un lado de Kaname, ésta lo miró extrañado y luego giró su mirada hacia el piloto Eva.

"_¿Qué está pasando Sousuke?" _Piensa la peli-azul preocupada.

"Chidori, te veo luego…" Murmuró Sousuke dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Kaname se percató del extraño comportamiento de su guardián y caminó tras él.

"¿Qué sucede Sousuke?"

Sousuke gira su mirada para encontrase con la de la chica. "Te lo explicaré más tarde… por favor no me sigas"

Kaname miró desconcertada al chico desaparecer entre los pasillo. Volvió a la azotea y encontró a Kensuke tomando múltiples fotografías de los pilotos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. Un minuto después.

RIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

El timbre del teléfono celular de Mao sonaba ruidosamente por todo el apartamento.

"¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!" Gruñó la mujer. Ella había estado trabajando toda la mañana en descubrir al joven de la grabación del Arbalest sin obtener nada satisfactorio.

"Sabes que no te escuchan diciendo 'ya voy' desde del otro lado de la línea ¿verdad Nee-chan?" Se burló el francotirador desde la cocina. La mujer giró sus ojos irritada.

Se fijó que Sousuke era quien le llamaba y levantó una ceja en confusión. "Aquí Mao, que sucede Sousuke"

La mujer mantuvo su 'cool' tan solo por unos momentos, el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca cayó al piso, su rostro lleno de sorpresa. "¿Bromeas verdad?" Murmura incrédula.

Mantuvo su oído al auricular. "¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Pregunta la mujer después de un par de segundos en silencio. "¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿El piloto Eva?" Mao corre hacia la cocina, Kurtz estaba sentado en una de las sillas y la mira extrañado. La Liuteniente comienza a teclear en su laptop y finalmente en su pantalla se muestra una fotografía de Shinji, de hace años. "¡Por eso sabía que lo conocía de algún lado!" La fotografía pertenecía a un periódico en línea y era de un reportaje de hace poco más de dos años.

"¿Tienes una foto? ¡¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Envíamela!" Ordena la mujer con ansiedad colgando la llamada, luego aleja el teléfono de su oído y mira la pantalla, esperando a recibir el mensaje. Una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujan en el rostro de Kurtz.

"_Vaya… generalmente a él no le habla así…"_ Piensa con humor el rubio.

RIIIIIIIIIING

Melissa observa la foto que le acaba de enviar Sousuke y sus ojos se ensancha en sorpresa. Luego sonríe malosamente y marca al teléfono del otaku.

"Sousuke…" Dice cuando contesta el chico. "…intercéptalo… ¡Oh! Ya veo… entonces nos vemos pronto…adiós" La mujer cuelga el teléfono con una mirada pensativa.

"Así que el sujeto que les ayudó en Vankarem… ¿es el piloto Eva?" Pregunta Kurtz confundido, ganándose la atención de la mujer. "¿Entonces…? ¿Qué procede?" Pregunta el rubio entrelazando sus dedos sobre su barbilla.

"Sousuke va a interceptarlo… debemos traerlo aquí... tengo preguntas que hacerle…" Dice la mujer sonriendo confianzudamente mientras se pone de pie. "Así que ponte de pie… me imagino que la vigilancia de NERV será difícil de burlar…debemos apresurarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Sousuke actúe" Dice Melissa antes de salir de la cocina. Kurtz sonríe.

"Bueno… esto será divertido" Murmura el rubio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai, Pasillos. Unos minutos después.

El timbre anunciando que el receso de los alumnos había terminado estaba punto de sonar, por lo que muchos de los alumnos ya se dirigían de vuelta a sus salones para evitar ser sancionados.

Sousuke caminaba con un vaso de café en la mano, abriéndose paso entre la masa de estudiantes que le lanzaban miradas descontentas al ir caminando en contraflujo, el joven de cara cortada las ignoró. Caminó apresuradamente hacia las cercanías del salón 1-3, se paró a unos metros de distancia de la puerta del salón.

El joven mercenario permaneció ahí alrededor de un minuto, cuando en el extremo opuesto del pasillo divisó una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja. Los pilotos ya se dirigían a su salón de clases.

Sousuke comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, éstos no lo notaron debido a que venían platicando entre ellos. Al estar cerca de ellos, Kensuke notó su presencia, y lo miró extrañado, Sousuke entonces fingió tropezar y lanzó el vaso hacia Shinji.

SPLASH

Shinji dio un salto hacia atrás cuando sintió el caliente café chorrear por su ropa.

"Rayos…" Murmuró Shinji mientras jala su ropa para alejarla de su piel. "…esto está caliente"

"¿Qué demonios te sucede Sagara?" Gruñe la pelirroja.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención" Murmura el otaku, su cara no mostrando remordimiento alguno.

"¡Si vas a disculparte al menos hazlo de manera creíble!" Refunfuña Asuka.

"No sé cómo hacer eso" Responde tranquilamente el mercenario. Una vena se pinta en la frente de la pelirroja. Iba intervenir de nuevo pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

"No hay problema Asuka, fue un accidente y ya se disculpó" Dice Shinji mirando a Sagara, éste asiente ante el comentario del piloto. Asuka le lanzó dagas con la mirada al otaku militar, mientras los demás observaban divertidos la escena. "Iré a lavarme al baño… Hikari ¿podrías excusarme con el profesor?"

La chica de coletas asiente. "No hay problema, solamente no tardes mucho en volver"

"Hai… Bueno, con permiso, iré al baño" Dice Shinji mientras se da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo.

"Tienes suerte de no que no me cayó café…" Gruñó la pelirroja a Sousuke, haciendo que éste la mire con las cejas levantadas. "Si me hubiera caído algo, estarías muerto en este momento"

El joven no pude evitar estremecerse un poco al ver un leve parecido entre la pelirroja y Kaname.

"No se repetirá" Responde Sousuke recuperando su postura. "Con su permiso… debo volver a clases" Dice caminando por el mismo rumbo que Shinji se había ido.

"Hehehe… vaya reacción Asuka-chan" Dice Hikari una vez que todos habían tomado asiento, aun no entraba el profesor. Una sonrisa conspiratoria en el rostro de Hikari, Toji y Kensuke. Rei estaba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué reacción?" Pregunta confundida Asuka y comenzando a molestarse levemente por la sonrisa que le estaban dando.

Se burla Toji haciendo voz de bebé "Te molestó mucho que ensuciaran la ropa de tu Shin-chan ¿verdad?" Las mejillas de Asuka se tornan rosas, pero su mirada se vuelve peligrosa y amenazante hacia el chico.

"Será mejor que no empieces con tus estupideces… porque ni siquiera Hikari te va a salvar de la paliza que te daré"

"Vaya… Shinji tiene suerte de que Misato vive con ustedes…" Se burla Kensuke. "…no me imagino al pobre de Shinji viviendo por su cuenta con el Demonio Rojo"

Asuka se pone un poco roja y solamente gira su cabeza con un… "Mphh"

Toji, Hikari y Kensuke la miran extrañados por su falta de reacción explosiva.

"Sohryu… Ayanami está viviendo ahora con ustedes ¿no es así?" Pregunta Toji a la pelirroja, ésta gira su mirada levemente y asiente.

Asuka ve de reojo que Toji le cuchichea algo a Kensuke, se imaginó que hizo lo mismo con Hikari, pero no podía saberlo porque estaba sentada tras de ella. Luego ve a Kensuke preguntarle algo a Rei. La peli-azul miró confundida en su dirección por un par de segundos y luego le dijo algo a Kensuke. Asuka sintió que algo no andaba bien cuando Kensuke la miró con una sonrisa conocedora.

"¿¡Qué QUE!" Escuchó Asuka tras de ella unos segundos después. Giró su mirada para encontrase con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Toji y Kensuke, y una expresión aterrada por parte de Hikari. "¿¡Como es eso de que estas viviendo tu sola con Ikari-kun? ¡Están viviendo en pecado!"

El salón quedó en silencio. La pelirroja sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros de salón. Su cara esta vez hacia juego con su cabello.

"_¡Le arrancaré al lengua a esa mujer!"_ Pensó furiosa Asuka. "¡N-no es nada de eso!" Se defendió ignorada la Segunda Elegida. "No había lugar en el apartamento de Misato… ¡Además si la Chica Maravilla se hubiera mudado con él, el muy Hentai le haría cosas pervertidas!"

"Ya veo…" Dice Toji con la mano en su barbilla y sonriendo divertido. "Preferiste que te hiciera cosas pervertidas a ti…"

Todo el salón estalla en una carcajada mientras la pelirroja permaneció perpleja no sabiendo que responder.

Toji sintió el terror invadirlo cuando una expresión asesina se dibujó en el rostro de la Asuka y ésta se ponía de pie.

"¡Basta! ¡Silencio Todos!" Dice la voz molesta del profesor al entrar al salón de clases. Esto hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera y volviera a su asiento.

Toji dejó salir un suspiro cuando Asuka volvió a su asiento, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Una mirada de muerte. "Hikaaaariiiii ayudaaaaaame" Se quejó por lo bajo con su novia mientras le salían lagrimas dramáticas de los ojos.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Responde su novia susurrando hacia atrás. "Esta mujer ya está en modo asesino… lo mejor que puedo hacer es no ponerme en medio"

Toji dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Shinji entró al baño apresuradamente, se quitó el saco de su uniforme y comenzó a echarle agua del lavamanos, esperando poder quitar el café y su olor de éste. Escuchó que alguien entró al baño.

"Ah… hola Sagara" Dice Shinji cuando ve al joven de cara cortada entrar al baño. El mercenario asiente como respuesta.

"¿Puedes quitarlo?" Preguntó Sousuke.

"Solamente quiero quitarle el olor a café" Responde Shinji mientras restriega la prenda.

"Ikari… debo hablar contigo" Dice Sousuke recargándose al lavamanos junto a Shinji.

"¿Que sucede?" Responde Shinji un poco confundido pero sin quitar la vista de la prenda que estaba lavando.

"¿Qué es lo que hacías en Vankarem?"

Shinji se detiene en seco y antes de poder voltear para encarar a Sousuke, todo se oscurece en el momento que siente un fuerte dolor; una gran cantidad de voltios pasan a través de su cuerpo. Sousuke había usado una máquina de shocks para inmovilizar al chico, basándose en lo que había dicho Mao acerca de las habilidades del joven, él sabía que no lo podría contener bajo circunstancias normales.

Sousuke arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente de Shinji a uno de los baños y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ocultando al piloto inconsciente. Luego el joven mercenario saca su celular.

"Mao… el paquete está preparado"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Salón 2-4. 1230 Horas

La clase después del receso estaba por comenzar. Kaname se encontraba de pie viendo por la ventana, asomándose por la puerta del salón, se sentaba en su banco y golpeaba sus dedos rítmicamente contra éste; después de unos segundos la chica se levantaba y seguía su ronda de búsqueda por las ventanas y puerta.

"¿Qué sucede Kana-chan?" Pregunta la chica de coletas a la guapa peli-azul.

"Nada… es el idiota de Sousuke…"

"¿Qué sucede con Sagara-kun?" Pregunta Kyoko con curiosidad.

"Mmm… lo malo es que no lo sé… Se estuvo comportando raro durante el receso y no sé que pueda estar planeando ese otaku" Termina la chica con un gruñido.

Una gota de sudor aparece en la frente de Kyoko mientras sonríe nerviosamente. "Sagara-kun no es tan malo…"

"¡Claro que sí!" Responde Kaname. "¡Además quien se creé para estarse saltando clases!"

"Tal vez tuvo algo importante que atender" Trata de explicar Kyoko.

"No lo creo" Responde la Whispered mirando hacia un lado mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Kyoko…. Yo creo que iré a buscarlo"

"¡Pero Kana-chan! ¡Aun tenemos clases!"

"Lo sé Kyoko… pero es mejor prevenir cualquier locura de ese idiota que lamentarlo después"

Kyoko la mira con desaprobación, pero al final deja salir un suspiro. "Solamente espero que no te metas en problemas por faltar a clases"

"Tienes razón Kyoko... nos vemos después, iré a buscar a ese idiota" Dice Kaname dándose la vuelta y saliendo del salón.

Kyoko sonríe levemente. _"Kana-chan debe aceptar que en realidad está preocupada por él…"_

"¡Ese idiota! ¡Más vale que no haga nada estúpido!" Gruñe por lo bajo la peli-azul mientras camina por los pasillos.

La peli-azul tocó la puerta del salón del presidente de la sociedad de alumnos.

KNOCK KNOCK

"_¿Acaso este sujeto no tiene clases?"_ Se pregunta la chica.

"Adelante" Se escuchó desde adentro. Kaname entró a la habitación. "¿En qué puedo servirle Chidori-san?" Pregunta el hombre tras el escritorio.

La Whispered caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio. "Lamento molestarlo Hayashimizu-sempai"

"No te preocupes Chidori-san… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu vista… y de que no estés en clase?" Pregunta el chico escondiendo parte de su rostro detrás de su abanico.

"Emmm… me preguntaba si Sousuke ha pasado por aquí" Dice la chica, sus mejillas un poco rosas. El chico parpadea en sorpresa.

"Negativo" Responde copiando una de las frases del otaku. "Sagara-kun no ha aparecido por aquí…"

"Rayos…" Murmura la peli-azul.

"¿Has intentado comunicarte con él a su teléfono celular?"

"¿Ahh?" Kaname mira a Hayashimiu un poco avergonzada y luego niega con la cabeza.

"Entonces deberías comenzar por ahí Chidori-san" Explica el joven escondiendo su sonrisa tras el abanico.

"H-hai…" Responde Kaname avergonzada y haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse. _"Bueno, también ya sé que no pasó por aquí… pero… ¡Llamar a su celular!¡Eso se me pudo ocurrir a mí!" _Piensa molesta. La chica saca su teléfono y marca al número del chico de cara cortada, Kaname pone el auricular cerca de su oído, pasan unos breves segundos antes de que responda Sousuke.

"_Hola Chidori. ¿Qué sucede?"_

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Sousuke? ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunta Kaname poniendo su mano libre en la cintura.

"_No te preocupes, estoy atendiendo un asunto con Mao y Weber"_

"¡Ah! ¡Bien!" Exclama la peli-azul aliviada. "Por un momento pensé que la escuela estaba en riesgo" Dice con humor la chica.

"_Emm... ¡No, esto no tiene nada que ver con la escuela!"_ La chica entrecierra sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta apresurada de Sousuke.

"¿Sousuke qué es lo que están haciendo?" Pregunta Kaname en un gruñido.

"_Nada Chidori… prometo explicarte todo en breve"_ Responde el mercenario tratando de tranquilizar a Kaname, ésta solo deja salir un suspiro de derrota.

"Está bien… entonces te veo luego…"

"_Afirmativo… que tengas un buen día" _Responde Sousuke también mas tranquilo._ "Sousuke, llegamos al apartamento, ¡no vaya a despertar!"_ Escucha Kaname la voz de Kurtz antes de que Sousuke colgara. La joven permanece inmóvil y en silencio por unos segundos.

"'Haciendo nada…' 'no vaya a despertar…'" Repite la joven con sospecha. "¡Sousuke! ¿¡Que traes entre manos!" Por un momento Kaname recordó la rara interacción de Sousuke con Shinji, y Kaname conocía muy bien a Sousuke. _"Más vale que esto no tenga nada que ver con el piloto…"_

Al final, la peli-azul salió de la escuela y se dirigió a investigar el apartamento del mercenario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. 1300 Horas.

Sousuke y Kurtz subieron a Shinji dentro de una gran caja, no sin antes darle otra descarga eléctrica cuando estuvo por despertar mientras lo transportaban.

A llegar al apartamento de Sousuke, lo colocaron en una esquina en el piso, ataron sus brazos, muñecas, piernas y pies. Al terminar su trabajo, los dos soldados observaban al chico en el piso con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Crees que se pueda escapar de eso?" Pregunta Kurtz.

"Negativo…" Asegura el más joven.

"Eso es bueno… porque si logra escapar no creo que podamos contenerlo…" Explica Kurtz un poco inseguro.

"Afirmativo…"

"Por cierto… ¿Qué dice nuestro ángel?" Pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Nada, quería saber mi localización…"

"¡Vaya! Te soltaste de la correa… ¿uh?"

"¿Cuál correa?" Pregunta el joven de cara cortada confundido. Kurtz suelta una carcajada. Luego la mirada de Kurtz se torna seria.

"¿En verdad este es el sujeto de la misión en Rusia?" Pregunta el francotirador, su mirada clavándose en el chico inconsciente en el piso del apartamento.

"Hai…" Responde Sousuke con seguridad. "La Liuteniente Mao hizo la confirmación visual, y el análisis del ordenador reafirmó dicha respuesta" Kurtz asiente.

"Además… es solo que… este sujeto es como tú"

Sousuke alza sus cejas en confusión y mira al rubio. "¿A qué te refieres Weber?"

Kurtz sonríe levemente con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Me refiero que al igual que tú, él luce como una adolescente común y corriente… pero se dedican a cosas que ningún adolescente regular haría… este sujeto es guerrillero y pilotea un robot gigante… igual que tú…"

Sousuke asiente pensativo y gira su mirada hacia al chico inconsciente, este comenzó a moverse.

Los dos intercambian miradas. "¿Deberíamos electrocutarlo de nuevo?" Pregunta inseguro el rubio.

"Afirmativo…" Responde el mercenario más joven sacando su pistola de shocks.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Sousuke y Kurtz permanecieron vigilando al piloto de la Unidad 01.

KNOCK KNOCK

Los dos intercambiaron miradas confusas. Mao tenía llaves de la casa, por lo cual no debía de tocar la puerta para entrar. Sousuke se acercó a la puerta, su Glock lista y cargada, el joven se recarga a un costado de la puerta.

"Sí. ¿Quién es?" Pregunta el joven mercenario.

"¡Sousuke, soy yo!" Los ojos de Sousuke se ensanchan al reconocer la voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. Guarda su Glock en su pantalón y abre la puerta rápidamente.

"¿Chidori?" Pregunta cuando se encuentra frente a frente con la chica, esta se abre pasó dentro del apartamento con un solo empujón. "¡Espera…! ¡Chidori!"

"¡Se que estas tramando algo y pienso saber que es!" Kaname caminó a través del apartamento y Sousuke no sabía qué hacer para detenerla, usualmente hubiera utilizado su pistola de Shocks o un golpe en la nuca… pero ésta era Kaname, hacerle eso era firmar tu sentencia de muerte segura.

"¿Kaname-chan?" Preguntó Kurtz nerviosamente cuando la peli-azul, seguida por Sousuke, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba él.

"¿Qué es lo que Sou-" La chica se detiene es seco, y permanece en silencio al ver a alguien amordazado en la esquina de la habitación.

"Kaname-chan… podemos explicarlo…" Dice Kurtz poniéndose de pie y tratando de tranquilizar a la chica que sabía que iba a explotar.

La chica giró rápidamente sobre sí, encarando a Sousuke, el joven de cara cortada se sintió como el cordero ante la jauría de lobos. Kaname acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!" Grita la Whispered.

"Chi-chidori…"

"¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESTAS ESTUPIDECES!" Kaname lo agita como un muñeco de trapo.

"Déjame explicar…" Murmura Sousuke aterrado.

"¿¡EXPLICAR QUE COSA! ¿¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA! ¡ES EL PILOTO EVA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡SE QUE TE ENFRENTAS A TERRORISTAS Y TODO ESO! ¡PERO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE NERV!" La chica jadea tratando de recuperar su aliento después de eso.

"Chidori… tú no entiendes…"

"Kaname-chan, por favor escúchanos" Kurtz se puso de pie y trató de tranquilizar a Kaname, tomándola de los hombros y tratando de separarla de Sousuke.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOUSUKE LIBÉRALO AHORA MISMO!"

Un minuto antes, Shinji comenzó a despertar al escuchar que alguien gritaba, sus ojos se enfocaron lentamente. _"Vaya… hacia mucho que no despertaba bajo un techo desconocido…" _Pensó el joven piloto, trató de moverse pero fue inútil, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados e ignoró la discusión que estaba escuchando, rápidamente sacó una pequeña navaja oculta en la parte trasera de su pantalón y cortó las cuerdas de sus muñecas en un par de segundos.

Shinji cortó rápidamente las cuerdas restantes y se puso de pie…. El trío estaba distraído.

""¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOUSUKE LIBÉRALO AHORA MISMO!"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella…" Murmura Shinji.

El trió frente a él detiene su discusión y giran hacia él.

"Rayos…" Murmura Kurtz mientras rápidamente pone su mano tras su espalda para sacar su Glock. No tuvo tiempo, una ráfaga de color negro atravesó la habitación en una fracción de segundo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago antes de salir disparado contra la pared tras él y quedar inconsciente.

"¡Chidori! ¡Tras de mí!" Dice Sousuke extendiendo su mano para jalar a Kaname tras de él, pero no tuvo tiempo, fue empujado contra la pared en una fracción de segundos. Shinji apareció frente a Sousuke, su navaja empujada peligrosamente contra el cuello del joven mercenario.

Sousuke intentó sacar su Glock, pero su cuerpo dio un giro en el aire y sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se salía cuando su espalda golpeó fuertemente contra el piso… la Glock rodó por el piso a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" Pregunta amenazante Shinji manteniendo su cuchillo contra el cuello de Sousuke. "¿Qué quieren de mí?" Gruñe el piloto.

Sousuke cruzó miradas con el piloto, pero no respondió nada. Shinji lo levantó levemente y lo golpeó nuevamente contra el piso. "No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero…"

CLICK

"¡De-detente!" Escuchó Shinji una voz femenina a su lado. Kaname se encontraba de pie apuntando nerviosamente la Glock de Sousuke hacia él.

Kaname se encontraba en pánico total, la pistola en sus manos temblaba salvajemente, sus nervios estaban por colapsar. Era más de lo que la chica podía manejar, en un segundo se encontraba discutiendo con Sousuke y Kurtz, y en otro segundo uno se encontraba inconsciente y su guardián se encontraba en el piso con una navaja amenazando en cortar su cuello.

"¡Deja ir a Sousuke!" Ordenó Kaname nerviosamente. Shinji miró a la chica un par de segundos y luego cruzó miradas con Sousuke. En un parpadeo Shinji había levantado al mercenario y se encontraba tras de él, aplicando una llave al brazo del joven de cara cortada y manteniendo el cuchillo contra su garganta…. Usaba a Sousuke como un escudo humano.

"¡Deja ir a Sousuke!" Kaname temblaba nerviosamente y ahora Sousuke fue quien se puso nervioso cuando vio a la chica apuntando inseguramente el arma hacia él.

"Chidori… tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien…" Dijo Sousuke mirando a la chica a los ojos y tratando de calmarla. "Baja el arma por favor…"

"¡P-pero Sou-"

"Mejor escúchalo…" Interrumpió Shinji. Hubo un momento de tensión y los tres permanecieron inmóviles.

"Vaya creo que las cosas se salieron de control…" Escuchan otra voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación. Mao había llegado.

"¡T-tu eres…!" Murmuró sorprendido Shinji al reconocer a la mujer.

"Vaya… veo que me reconociste" Responde la mujer mayor sonriendo levemente. Mao saca su arma de su pantalón y Shinji como consecuencia presiona con más fuerza el cuchillo contra el cuello de Sousuke. "Tranquilo…" Murmura la mujer poniendo el arma en el piso y deslizándola lejos de ella. "Kaname… tu también baja el arma" Ordena la mujer.

Kaname miró cuestiónate a Melissa, luego miró a Sousuke y éste asintió. Kaname bajó el arma lentamente. Y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Escucha Ikari-kun…" Dice Melissa ganando la atención del piloto. "…sé que será difícil, pero debes confiar en nosotros…"

"¿Confiar en ustedes? ¡Este tipo me electrocutó tres veces!" Gruñe Shinji. Melissa y Kaname miran regañante a Sousuke.

"Era para evitar que despertara…" Trató de defenderse Sousuke, pero la mirada que le dieron las mujeres lo calló inmediatamente.

"Escucha Ikari-kun…" Interviene la Liuteniente. "En estos papeles…" La mujer levanta unas hojas. "...tenemos los nombres de personas que están vendiendo información de NERV a corporaciones terroristas… como a las que enfrentamos en Vankarem"

Shinji mira a la mujer con desconfianza. "¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?" Pregunta el joven.

Mao mira a Kaname. "Kaname entrégale estos papales a Ikaru-kun"

"¿¡Que! ¿¡Porqué yo!" Pregunta nerviosa la chica.

"Tomarás el lugar de Sousuke" Explica tranquila la atractiva Liuteniente.

"¡Mao!" Exclama inconforme Sousuke. El no quería arriesgar a Kaname.

La Whispered permaneció en silencio, vio que Sousuke no quería arriesgarla y sintió algo cálido en su pecho.

"Sousuke…" Murmura la peli-azul, un poco cabizbaja, su cabello sombreando sus ojos. "Déjame hacerlo…"

"¡Chidori! ¡No voy a dejar que te arriesgues!" Reniego el chico de cara cortada. Luego gira su cabeza un poco hacia Shinji. "¡Ella es una civil! ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto!"

A Shinji realmente no le agradaba la idea de tomar rehenes, en su trabajo nunca tuvo que hacerlo, solamente degollaba ghouls y vampiros, nunca hubo necesidad de negociaciones con nadie. Pero por mucho que no le gustara, tenía que hacerlo esta vez para salvar su propio pellejo.

"Que ella me entregue los documentos…" Murmura el Shinji. Sousuke mira molesto a Mao, esta mueve la cabeza, indicándole que se tranquilice.

Kaname tomó los papeles de Melissa y ésta le dio una mirada aseguradora. La peli-azul caminó lentamente hacia Shinji.

Shinji miró como Kaname se acercaba lentamente hacia él, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, pero vio que su rostro estaba preocupado por el chico que actualmente tenía como rehén. Shinji dejó salir un suspiro, realmente no le gustaba hacer esto.

Kaname miró a los ojos a Sousuke, este bajo la mirada, avergonzado por como terminó la situación.

"Los documentos…" Murmura Shinji estirando su mano hacia Kaname, mientras con la otra presiona firmemente la navaja contra el cuello del mercenario. La peli-azul le entrega los documentos y Shinji manda a Sousuke varios metros enfrente de un empujón, éste giró su mirada rápidamente hacia Kaname, pero se sorprendió junto con las otras dos mujeres cuando Shinji no tomó a la Whispered como rehén.

Shinji decidió en contra de su plan a último segundo, realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ya no estaban armados, y en caso de que lo estuvieran… simplemente tenía que esquivar los disparos antes de 'encargarse' de ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Pregunta Shinji a Melissa, antes de cruzar miradas con Kaname e indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza de que regresara con el resto del grupo.

Melissa tomó una de las sillas de la habitación, se sentó en ella cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

"Bueno… ya que las cosas se tranquilizaron… solo déjame decir que no queremos terminar igual que mi rubio compañero…" Aclara la mujer señalando con su dedo al inconsciente Kurtz. "Deja que nos presentemos… yo soy la Liuteniente Melissa Mao, el Sargento Sagara Sousuke es el encantador sujeto que te electrocutó, el Sargento Kurtz Weber es el tipo que noqueaste… y la guapa peli-azul es Chidori Kaname…"

"¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?" Pregunta Shinji aun en alerta.

"Los papeles que te acaba d entregar Kaname-chan, como te dije, es une lista de las personas en NERV que están vendiendo información acerca de la tecnología EVA a corporaciones terroristas…"

"¿Cómo me encontraron?"

Malissa sonríe. "Por pura coincidencia… no sabíamos quien eras hasta el día de hoy, cuando Sousuke te reconoció en la escuela"

"Ustedes son el grupo armado que estuvo en Vankarem… ¿qué hacen aquí en Tokyo-3? Específicamente en la misma escuela en la que están los pilotos…"

"Nuestra presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver con los pilotos…"

"Roger" Interviene Sousuke. "…mi misión en Tokyo-3 es resguardar a Chidori Kaname"

"¿Resguardarla a ella?" Pregunta Shinji mirando confundido a la peli-azul. "¿De quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?"

"Esa es información confidencial" Responde Mao. "En este momento solamente queremos hablar contigo…"

"¿Acerca de…?" Pregunta el joven cazador expectante.

"Queremos saber que eran esas cosas a las que te enfrentaste en Vankarem… y que hacías en ese lugar"

Shinji permaneció en silencio por uno segundos. "Mi misión era exterminar la plaga y liberar a los rehenes"

"No sabía que NERV comenzó a realizar actos de verdadera filantropía…" Responde Mao en un tono burlón. "…el hecho de que desapareciste hace dos años… ¿fue para encubrir estas 'actividades'?" Pregunta la Liuteniente, ella sabía que eso no formaba parte de NERV, pero quería probar al muchacho.

"Iie… yo dejé NERV dos años atrás, esto es un caso diferente"

"Lo sé… escuché que alguien inutilizó a toda Sección-2…" Agrega Mao con una sonrisa colmilluda. Shinji la mira tranquilo. "Debo admitir que cuando lo escuché por un momento pensé que se trataba de Amalgam…"

"¿Amalgam?" Pregunta Shinji interesado y recordando el nombre de la organización que Alucard le había comentado.

La mujer encoje los hombros. "Los sujetos cuya base atacamos el fin de semana… en fin, pensé que ellos estaban intentando secuestrar a los pilotos nuevamente después de fallar el viernes… pero fuiste tú ¿verdad?" Shinji asiente.

Kaname y Sousuke permanecieron en silencio durante el intercambio, Melissa estaba manejando bastante bien la situación y decidieron permanecer así.

"¿Cómo sabes que lo intentarán de nuevo?" Pregunta Shinji, ésta vez él probando los conocimientos de la mujer.

"De la misma forma que obtuve la información de los traidores en NERV" Responde Mao con una sonrisa confiada. "Cuando tú te encargaste de liberar a los rehenes, yo me infiltré y vacié sus servidores, ahí fue donde encontré dicha información… no voy a mentirte, no encontré ningún plan de atacar nuevamente, pero el peligro es latente… a final de cuentas están interesados en la tecnología EVA"

Shinji asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta de la mujer.

"Entre la información que recopilamos, encontramos algo sobre un grupo llamado Millenium, ¿que sabes sobre ellos…?" Shinji parpadeó en sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta. Hubo un breve silencio.

"No sé mucho acerca de ellos… solo sé que son un viejo enemigo del grupo al que pertenezco… y fueron ellos quienes convirtieron en vampiro a Dimitri Semionov…"

"¿Vampiro?" Preguntó incrédula Kaname interrumpiendo la conversación. "¿Es broma verdad?" El silencio de los presentes hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. "¿Son reales…?"

"Tan reales como tú y yo…" Responde Shinji en un murmuro.

"Así que Amalgam está negociando con Millenium para que conviertan a sus soldados, y fortalecer su ejército de esa forma…" Razona Sousuke en voz alta, Shinji asiente.

"Ikari-kun…" Mao llama la atención del joven cazador. "Debo admitir que nuestro ejército no está preparado para enfrentar a ese tipo de enemigo…" Confiesa. Shinji asiente, indicándole que continúe. "…es por ello que me gustaría proponer una alianza"

Shinji parpadea sorprendido. "¿Una alianza con ustedes?"

"Hai..." Responde la Liuteniente. "Un intercambio de inteligencia… tu requieres nuestra información de Amalgam para proteger a los pilotos… y nosotros necesitamos de su información de Millenium, y de las habilidades de tu grupo para poder enfrentar a estos monstruos… ¿Qué opinas?"

Shinji permaneció en silencio por unos largo rato, su rostro pensativo.

"Tenemos un trato..." Murmuró el joven cazador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. Unos minutos después.

Shinji se encontraba confundido de los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir. No esperaba encontrase con alguien de Vankarem, de hecho esperaba no encontrase jamas a alguien de ese lugar. Shinji sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

"Hola Victoria-san…"

"_¿Ya saliste de clases? ¿No es un poco temprano?" _Pregunta la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Se puede decir que salí temprano…" Murmura el chico.

"_Vaya… ¿y a que debemos el honor de tu llamada? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? ¡No me habías llamado!"_ Se queja la mujer, el rostro de Shinji se torna ligeramente culpable.

"Lo siento Victoria-san… Prometo ir esta noche"

"_Ohohoho ¿vendrás a verme en la noche? Me aseguraré de ponerme algo sexy y llenar el departamento de velas…"_

La cara de Shinji se pone roja. "¡N-no me refería a eso!"

"_Hehehe lo sé, lo sé"_ Ríe la rubia vampiresa. _"Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?"_

"Victoria-san, me gustaría que obtuviera toda la información posible acerca del grupo Millenium"

"_Millenium…"_ Escucha Shinji murmurar a la chica del otro lado de la línea. _"¿Por qué quieres información acerca de ellos?"_ Pregunta la mujer. No pudo evitar recordar la invasión de los hermanos Valentine y de todos los soldados muertos aquella noche.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde… en este momento debo de ir a la escuela"

"_¡¿Qué? Dijiste que ya habías salido"_ Pregunta confundida la vampiresa.

"Como dije…" Responde Shinji con humor. "… te explicaré más tarde"

"_Ok… comenzaré a recopilar la información, entonces nos vemos esta noche… byebye"_

BEEEEEP

Shinji terminó la llamada y caminó hacia la escuela, aun tenía un par de minutos para llegar y recoger sus cosas.

RIIIIIIIING

Shinji llegó al campus de la escuela justo cuando sonó el timbre de salida.

"_Rayos"_ Pensó Shinji mientras aceleró su paso, solo un as negro en el aire como rastro de su paso.

Las chicas gritaban cuando un corriente de aire levantaba sus faldas, y los chicos miraban a sus alrededores desconcertados cuando el as de color negro pasaba velozmente junto a ellos. Finalmente Shinji llegó a su salón en unos breves segundos y después de esquivar a varios estudiantes.

Shinji asomó la cabeza al salón, para su suerte el profesor ya había salido y sus compañeros estaban guardando sus cosas en sus maletines y mochilas.

"¡I-KA-RI!" Una gota de sudor aparece en la frente de Shinji cuando escucha la voz de la delegada de clase, gira su mirada levemente para encontrase con la mirada furiosa de Hikari. Asuka, Toji y Kensuke detrás de ella con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. "¿¡Qué parte de no tardes mucho en volver no entendiste!"

"Emmm… Yo-" Shinji entra al salón para intentar defenderse.

"¡El profesor me cuestionó al respecto y no supe que decirle!" Interrumpe regañando la chica mientras acorta la distancia entre ella y el chico.

"¡Realmente lo siento Hikari!" Responde Shinji agitando sus brazos frente a él. "Tuve que atender asuntos importantes" Hikari lo mira dudosa con las manos en la cintura.

Finalmente la chica de pecas deja salir un suspiro. "Bueno… que no se repita… Asuka tiene tus deberes de clase" Señala la chica apuntando hacia atrás y sobre su hombro con su dedo pulgar.

"Arigato" Agradece Shinji con una leve reverencia.

El cazador se acerca a su grupo de amigos, Rei se acababa de integrar con ellos.

"¿Dónde estabas Shin-man?"

Shinji deja salir un suspiro mientras sacude la cabeza. "Atendiendo asuntos de NERV…" Los jóvenes parpadean en sorpresa mientras lo miran confundidos.

Después de clases, Asuka, Rei y Shinji caminaban por las calles de Tokyo-3, pasaron varios minutos en silencio, el cual fue roto por la pelirroja.

"Y bien baka… ¿Dónde estabas?" Pregunta sin mirar al chico. Shinji la mira confundido, aun no acostumbrado al hecho de que Asuka inicie una conversación con él.

"Como les dije hace unos minutos… atendiendo asuntos de NERV"

"¡Deja de evadir el tema!" Gruñe Asuka. "¿¡Que asuntos!" Shinji deja salir un suspiro. Rei lo observa con atención desde la esquina de su ojo

"Respecto a la seguridad de NERV…" Responde el cazador en un bajo tono.

Esta vez Asuka y Rei lo miran fijamente, expectante.

"¿Qué sucede con la seguridad de NERV?" Pregunta la pelirroja, mientras Rei escucha atentamente.

"Hay personal de NERV que está filtrando información a grupos terroristas…" Shinji mira a los ojos a Rei y luego a Asuka, "…grupos como el que las atacó el viernes por la noche"

Hubo un largo silencio mientras seguían caminando.

"¿Sabes quiénes son?" Pregunta la pelirroja.

"Hai… pero primero corroboraré la información yo mismo antes de comunicárselo a Kaji-san" Asuka asiente, satisfecha con la respuesta del chico.

El camino hasta que llegaron al apartamento prosiguió en silencio.

"Ayanami, ¿gustas quedarte con nosotros?" Invita Shinji. "Así no estarás sola hasta que llegue Misato-san"

"Eso sería aceptable" Responde silenciosamente la peli-azul. "Arigato, Ikari-kun"

"Sí, sí… como sea" Murmura Asuka mientras abre la puerta del apartamento. "¿¡Como esta mi bebé!" Exclama Asuka cariñosamente cuando el pequeño Rock corre a la puerta para recibirlos con saltos y vueltas, la pelirroja lo recoge en brazos.

Rei mira extrañada el comportamiento de Asuka y luego mira Shinji cuestionante. El cazador se da cuenta de la mirada confundida de Rei.

"Digamos que parece que debes ser un cachorro para agradarle a Asuka" Responde Shinji encogiendo los hombros. Rei ladea su cabeza mientras mira a Asuka jugar con el cachorro.

"Interesante…" Murmura la peli-azul.

"Lo sé…" Responde Shinji riendo levemente por la respuesta de la chica.

RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

Shinji saca u teléfono celular de su bolsillo y mira en la pantalla que es una llamada de Misato.

"_Hola Shinji-kun, ¿Dónde están?"_ Pregunta la mujer.

"Hola Misato-san… acabamos de llegar al apartamento" Responde el piloto de la Unidad 01.

"_Perfecto, me comunico para comunicarte dos cosas"_

"Aham" Dice Shinji expectante.

"_Uno, hoy no podre ir a comer con ustedes, y dos, tienen pruebas de sincronización hoy a las seis de la tarde. ¿Entendido?"_

"De acuerdo…" Responde Shinji después de sentir estremecerse un poco ante la idea d pilotear un EVA nuevamente.

"_Entonces te dejo, hay mucho trabajo por aquí, nos vemos, byebye"_ Dice Misato apresuradamente, sin darle tiempo a Shinji de decir adiós.

Shinji cuelga el teléfono y permanece pensativo por unos momentos. _"Vaya… hoy será un día muy ajetreado"_ Piensa antes de entrar al apartamento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vestidor de Hombres de NERV, 1745 Horas

Shinji se encontraba en el vestidor acompañado por Toji, éste último ya se había puesto su Plug-Suit porque había llegado un par de minutos antes, ahora solo esperaba a su amigo.

"Ne… Shinji…" Murmura el Piloto de la Unidad 03.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Shinji mientras comienza a desvestirse.

"¿Cómo te sientes por pilotear un Eva después de dos años?" Pregunta seriamente su amigo. Shinji se detiene por un par de segundos, su rostro pensativo.

"Nervioso…" Responde Shinji tranquilamente, Toji gira su mirada para encontrase con la de Shinji.

"¿Nervioso?" Pregunta Toji un poco confundido. "No veo el porqué… tomando en cuenta lo que estuviste haciendo estos últimos dos años…"

Shinji gira hacia Toji, ya había puesto la parte inferior de su Plug-Suit, pero faltaba la otra parte. Toji miró con extrañeza a su compañero, cuando vio un extraño símbolo grabado en su pecho y algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo.

"Es diferente…" Murmura Shinji llamado la atención de Toji. "Cuando fui piloto de la Unidad 01, nunca en realidad me sentí satisfecho con lo que hacía…"

"Salvabas a la ciudad en cada combate…" Responde Toji en un murmuro.

FIIZZZZZZ

Shinji presionó el botón en su muñeca, haciendo que el Plug-Suit se ajustara a su cuerpo.

"Pero nunca podía ayudar a quienes de verdad quería…" Responde Shinji seriamente.

"¿Aun odias pilotear un Eva?" Pregunta Toji.

"Hai…" Responde silenciosamente el joven cazador. "…será mejor que salgamos, faltan unos minutos para las pruebas" Toji asiente, los dos pilotos salen del vestidor. Toji decidió preguntar a Shinji acerca del tatuaje en otro momento, no era nada importante.

Cuando se dirigían a los hangares de los Evas se encontraron con Asuka y Rei. Shinji trató de no mirar mucho a sus compañeras, el Plug-Suit se ajustaba a sus figuras, como si fuera una segunda piel; no podía negar que ambas eran realmente atractivas y su vista era atraída en especial por la pelirroja.. Toji le dio un codazo y le sonrió de forma conocedor, Shinji se sonrojó.

"¿Listo Baka?" Pregunta la pelirroja sin mirarlo.

"¿Ah? Emm… sí" Responde Shinji sin mucho ánimo, Asuka se dio cuenta.

"No suenas muy entusiasmado…" Murmura la pelirroja.

Shinji solo encoje los hombros como respuesta. "…solo quiero que esto termine"

El cuarteto se separó y Shinji entró por una de las compuertas, divisó al fondo la imponente cabeza de la Unidad 01. Shinji se estremeció un poco al acercarse, los técnicos a su alrededor lo miraban curiosidad; finalmente el cazador quedó frente a frente con su Eva.

Desde el Centro de Operaciones, todos observaban el duelo de miradas del chico y el Eva.

"Mayor, iniciemos las pruebas…" Ordena Gendo desde su posición, Fuyutsuki mirando atento al joven Ikari.

"Hai" Responde Misato, ésta se acerca al micrófono. "Shinji-kun… por favor ingresa el Entry-Plug, debemos dar inicio a las pruebas"

A lo lejos observaron como el chico volteó hacia el centro de mando un par de segundos, dejó salir un suspiro y finalmente trepó la escalera que lo llevaba al Entry-Plug.

"Suerte" Murmuró Misato.

En el hangar, la puerta del Entry-Plug se abrió y Shinji miró su interior con incertidumbre. _"Adelante… tu puedes"_ Pensó el joven antes de ingresar a la reducida cabina y tomar asiento, sus manos sobre los controles. "Aquí Ikari Shinji… estoy listo para iniciar la prueba"

En el Centro de Operaciones inició la secuencia de activación.

"Ingresando LCL en el Entry-Plug" Exclamó Maya.

"Conectando la fuente de poder." Dijo una voz masculina por los altavoces. "Ahora transmitiendo poder a todos los circuitos"

"El segundo contacto ha comenzado" Dijo Shigeru. Dentro de la cabina del Eva-01, el tablero y los alrededores se iluminaron con secuencias cambiantes de vividos colores.

"La conexión del nervio A-10 es operacional" Dijo una voz femenina por los altavoces. "Todos contactos iniciales están realizados correctamente" Shinji observaba sus alrededores de la cabina, la sincronización se estaba logrando y ahora veía lo que el EVA veía. "Conecten las líneas mutuas" Dijo la voz.

En la pantalla del centro de control se mostraba las ondas de sincronización de Shinji con el Eva.

"Genial" Murmura Ritsuko.

"Todos los valores de harmónicos son normales" Dice Aoba. "Todo está bajo control"

Dentro del Eva, Shinji se encontraba un poco nervioso por estar nuevamente dentro de un Eva. "_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí" _Piensa el chico. _"Pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes…"_

"_Shinji-kun"_ Escucha Shinji la voz de la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi por el comunicador. _"Tu ritmo cardiaco está elevado, trata de tranquilizarte… solo será una prueba de sincronización y harmónicos"_

"Hai…"Responde Shinji tratando de tranquilizarse. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?" Pregunta ansioso.

"_El protocolo de pruebas llevará alrededor de dos horas"_

"¿Dos horas?" Pregunta Shinji inconforme. "Es demasiado tiempo…"

"_Lo siento Shinji-kun…"_ Responde Misato. _"Pero las unidades Eva sufrieron graves daños en el enfrentamiento con el último ángel… en cuanto a la unidad 01, debemos aprovechar que nuevamente tiene piloto para asegurarnos que todo esté normal."_

"Entiendo…" Murmura Shinji. "Tómense su tiempo…"

"_Arigato Shinji-kun"_

En el Centro de Operaciones algo llamó la atención de la Doctora Ritsuko.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Murmuró la doctora, llamando la atención de Misato, quien se encontraba junto a ella.

"¿Qué sucede Ritsuko?" Pregunta la mujer de cabello violeta.

"No tiene sentido… su patrón de ondas cerebrales muestra algo extraño" Respondió en voz alta, ganándose la atención del grupo de técnicos y de los altos rangos de NERV.

"¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado, Doctora Akagi?" Pregunta Gendo con su áspera voz.

Ritsuko puso en pantalla principal las ondas cerebrales de Shinji. En este aparecía un grupo de ondas oscilatorias de color azul, sobrepuestas con otro grupo de ondas de color rojo. Pero en la parte de la pantalla aparecía un grupo de ondas grises.

"En este diagrama marqué las ondas cerebrales del piloto de color azul…" Los presentes asienten. "…y las ondas de color rojo son las del Eva" La mujer teclea algo en la consola. "Cuando un piloto está en una prueba de sincronización, sus ondas cerebrales entran en fase con las del Eva… es ahí donde se sobreponen en este diagrama"

"¿Y las ondas cerebrales que aparecen más abajo?" Pregunta Misato.

"Eso es a lo que voy…" Responde Ritsuko ampliando la imagen de las ondas cerebrales extrañas. "Una persona solo puede tener un patrón de ondas… sin embargo el piloto de la Unidad 01 tiene dos…"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Interviene Fuyutsuki.

"No estoy segura… "Responde desconcertada. "Lo que me sorprende es que estas ondas cerebrales se encuentran en una baja frecuencia y en un bajo umbral… esto significa que este patrón de frecuencias se encuentra en un estado como de 'Stand-By'"

Hubo un silencio en el Centro de Operaciones.

"¿Puede representar un desorden de personalidad múltiple?"

"Iie…" Responde Ritsuko. "En dado caso, la frecuencia y amplitud de sus ondas cerebrales variaría al cambiar de personalidad, pero seguiríamos viendo una…" Ritsuko levanta su mirada para cruzar miradas con Gendo. "Esto parece más bien como su existieran dos personas dentro de la mente de Ikari-kun…"

"Eso es imposible" Interviene Misato.

"Lo sé… por lo cual realizaré una investigación exhaustiva de este caso" Responde Ritsuko. Misato asiente.

Gendo dirige su mirada hacia el Eva-01, su dura mirada en un estado de concentración.

Todas las luces de la consola dentro de la cabina del Entry-Plug se apagaron la prueba había terminado después de casi dos horas. Dentro de la cabina, en la oscuridad y olor a sangre, Shinji esperó a que primero fuera drenado el LCL de su Entry-Plug, después la cabina se sacudió ligeramente al ser eyectada del EVA, Shinji había olvidado eso y casi cae de su asiento al perder el equilibrio con el repentino movimiento.

Finalmente un pequeño LED indicador se encendió, ya podía salir del Entry-Plug. Al salir de la cabina Shinji tomó una bocanada de aire. _"Al fin… aire fresco sin olor a sangre…" _Ahora lo único que seguía oliendo a sangre era él. _"También odio el mal sabor de boca que deja el LCL…" _Se queja mentalmente.

Shinji salió del Entry-Plug y bajó por las escaleras al hangar, encontrándose de nuevo con la imponente cara del Eva-01.

"¿Cómo te sentiste Shinji-kun?" Escucha Shinji una voz femenina cerca de él. El joven cazador voltea y se encuentra con una sonriente Misato.

"Realmente bien… solo me molesta un poco el sabor y olor del LCL…" Responde Shinji tranquilamente. Misato sonríe.

"No te preocupes… te acostumbrarás nuevamente"

"¿No hay opción verdad…?" Responde Shinji desganado. Misato sonríe culpablemente. "No hay problema Misato-san…" Aclara el cazador al ver la expresión de la mujer. "…volver a pilotear fue mi decisión" Misato asiente.

"Tu prueba de sincronización no estuvo del nada mal Shinji-kun…"Agrega Misato.

"¿Cómo fue mi puntaje?" Pregunta Shinji curioso.

"Solamente bajaste un punto porcentual con respecto a tu última prueba de sincronización"

"¡Vaya!" Exclama el piloto sorprendido. "No está tan mal…" Misato asiente.

"Con respecto a los otros pilotos, estas cinco puntos debajo de Asuka, uno debajo de Rei y uno arriba de Toji" Shinji procesa la información por unos segundos.

"Lo bueno es que Asuka no se molestará conmigo como aquella vez por pasar su puntaje…"

"Hahahaha sí, tienes suerte…" Dice Misato entre risas. "…sobre todo que ahora vives con ella" Termina con una mirada pícara. Shinji se sonroja levemente. "¿Y dime Shinji-kun, como te ha ido con ella?"

"Ah… Emm, bien…. Tranquilo" Responde Shinji avergonzado.

"Sabes…" Murmura Misato, una leve sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada pacífica. "…aunque ella no lo diga… le da gusto que estés de vuelta"

"A mí también me da gusto estar de vuelta…" Responde Shinji. Hubo un breve pero confortante silencio.

"Shinji-kun deberías ir a cambiarte, yo los llevaré a casa"

"Emmm… con respecto a eso, Misato-san, hay otro lugar al que debo ir antes... yo me iré por mi cuenta"

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" Ofrece la mujer.

"Iie… pero gracias Misato-san" Shinji agradece con una mirada de disculpa.

"No te preocupes… solamente ten cuidado…" Dice la mujer antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del Hangar. "¡Nos vemos!" Se despide la Misato levantando su mano en señal de despedida.

Shinji caminó hacia el lado contrario, dirigiéndose a los vestidores, al cruzar la puerta del Hangar se encontró con los otros tres pilotos.

"¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades! ¡Escuché que solo bajaste un punto con respecto a tu última sincronización!" Felicita Toji a su amigo. Shinji asiente agradecido.

"¡Mphhh! ¡Aun te falta bastante para que tu nivel se compare con el mío" Se mofa la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Además… todavía está Ayanami arriba de ti en los puntajes…"

Shinji encoje los hombros, realmente no le importaba su nivel de sincronización. "Espero progresar un poco…"

"Claro que sí… después de todo, pasaron dos años sin que pisaras un EVA, no tomará mucho en que estés sobre Sohryu…" Shinji y Asuka no se dieron cuenta, pero cuando Toji dijo la palabra 'sobre' no se refería solamente al puntaje de sincronización.

"Mejor guarda silencio…" Gruñe la pelirroja. Toji se inmuta. "Me voy a los vestidores… quiero darme un baño antes de irnos" Dice Asuka mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo a los vestidores.

"¿Estas invitando a Shinji?" Pregunta Toji, Shinji se pone rojo, Asuka se voltea de golpe y le lanza una mirada asesina al chico. Toji suelta una carcajada y jala a Shinji del hombro, indicándole que ellos también deberían irse.

Asuka permaneció de pie lanzándole dagas con la mirada al par de chicos en retirada.

"Piloto Sohryu…" Interviene la callada peli-azul.

"¿Qué sucede Ayanami?" Pregunta Asuka mirando en la dirección de los chicos.

"No puedes invitar a Ikari-kun a los vestidores, lo prohíbe el reglamento" Aclara la chica de ojos carmesí antes de comenzar a caminar hacia los vestidores. Asuka mira a la chica con la boca abierta y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"_Voy a matar a ese cabrón de Toji"_ Piensa molesta la pelirroja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras. 2100 Horas

"¡Shinji-kun!" Exclama Seras cuando entra Shinji por la puerta, y colgándose del chico mientras salen cascadas dramáticas de lágrimas de sus ojos. "¡Te extrañé! ¡Es demasiado aburrido y peligroso aquí estando con el viejo pervertido!"

"No soy un pervertido…" Murmura Bernadotte detrás de ella con cara de puchero. "No le hagas caso Reaper…" Hay un duelo de miradas entre la vampiresa y el hombre de sombrero.

"Me da gusto que no se han matado entre ustedes todavía" Responde Shinji sonriendo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"¿Cómo te ha ido estos dos días?" Pregunta Bernadotte una vez que el trío llegó a la sala de la casa.

Shinji sonríe. "No fue tan malo como esperaba"

"¿'Tan' malo?" Pregunta Seras.

"Bueno… en realidad no ha habido nada malo…" Aclara el cazador.

"Escuché que tienes un apartamento para ti solo" Dice Bernadotte.

"Bueno... no exactamente" Responde nerviosamente Shinji rascándose la nuca.

"Vaya… ¿con quién lo estas compartiendo?" Pregunta esta vez la vampiresa.

"Emmm… pues Asuka decidió mudarse al apartamento…"

"¿Con la pelirroja?" Seras tiene una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y Bernadotte lo mira con una sonrisa pervertida. Shinji se sonroja un poco.

"Vaya… Asuka Langley… he visto fotos de ella en internet" El hombre entrelaza sus manos bajo su barbilla y le lanza una mirada pícara al chico. "Dices que ella decidió mudarse contigo ¿eh?... debes de traerla loca tras de ti"

El chico se pone totalmente rojo. "¡N-nada de eso! ¡El otro día casi me mata!"

"¿Y eso por…?" Pregunta la rubia expectante., Shinji recordó la razón del porque casi lo mataba Asuka.

"Emmm… solo porque sí" Los dos adultos le dieron la mirada con la que le decían que no le creían su respuesta pero decidieron no indagar mas en el asunto.

"¿Has entrenado?" Pregunta Bernadotte seriamente al chico después de un breve silencio.

Shinji agacha la cabeza. "No he tenido tiempo… hoy tuve una prueba de sincronización… y con la escuela, mudanza y las misiones, realmente no he podido"

"No vayas a descuidarlo… te puedes oxidar y terminar muerto en una misión" Regaña el adulto.

"Lo siento… a partir de mañana entrenaré nuevamente" Responde el joven un poco avergonzado.

"De acuerdo, tranquilo soldado…" Lo tranquiliza el hombre de sombrero.

"Por cierto Shinji-kun..." Interviene la vampiresa. "Integra-sama me envió la información acerca de Millenium, pero antes de entregártela me pidió que te comunicaras con ella, le gustaría hablar contigo"

El joven asintió. "De acuerdo…"

"¿Porqué ocupas esa información?" Pregunta Bernadotte curioso.

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a platicarles todos los sucesos de la tarde, los dos adultos escuchaban atentos.

"Vaya…" Murmura el hombre pensativo. "Una alianza ¿eh?"

"Serían de gran apoyo… vi la tecnología con la que contaban, AS de última generación y un ejército bien entrenado… ellos nos podrían ayudar a encontrar las bases de Millenium…"

"Se escucha tentador…" Dice Seras. "…ellos encuentran a Millenium y nosotros los aplastamos…" Dice con una sonrisa confianzuda. Los dos hombres asienten.

Platicaron durante unos minutos y Shinji decidió comunicarse con Integra, el joven realizó la conexión y unos cuantos segundos después apareció el rostro de la líder de Hellsing en la pantalla.

"Integra-sama… es un placer verla de nuevo"

"_Mucho gusto en verlo Capitán Ikari"_ Responde la mujer arqueando un lado de su labio en una media sonrisa, un cigarrillo en sus dedos cubiertos por guantes.

"Fui informado que deseaba conversar conmigo acerca de la información que me fue brindada con respecto al grupo Millenium"

"_Así es Ikari…"_ Responde la mujer inhalando de su cigarrillo. _"…la información que te estamos brindado es un historial de todas la inteligencia recopilada desde mediados del siglo pasado…" _Shinji asiente_. "…es información sumamente importante y es por ello que quiero advertirle…"_ Shinji mira a la mujer en sorpresa y confusión.

"¿Si Señora?" Pregunta seriamente el cazador.

"_Ikari, ahora que tienes el rango de Capitán, las decisiones que tomes podrán ser las mejores o las peores que hagas… y serás responsable de cada una de ellas…"_

Shinji permanece en silencio por unos segundos, analizando las palabras de la mujer, detrás de él, Seras y Bernadotte lo observan expectantes.

Shinji toma posición militar, piernas juntas y pecho al frente. "¡Si Señora, no la defraudaré!" Exclama mientras saluda militarmente.

La mujer sonríe desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Estoy segura de ello Capitán, pero explíqueme… ¿Cuál es su propósito con dicha misión?"_

Shinji explicó lo mismo que le dijo a Seras y a Bernadotte, pero con un poco mas de detalle.

"_Ya veo… este grupo al que pertenecen esas personas debe ser Mithrill"_

"¿Mithrill?" Preguntan al unísono los tres presentes. Integra asiente.

"_Hai… un grupo mercenario que trabaja por su propia cuenta destruyendo centro de entrenamiento terroristas, laboratorios de drogas y demás…"_

"¿Como sabe de ellos?" Pregunta Bernadotte. La mujer del cigarrillo sonríe.

"_Alucard me dio un informe detallado de los sucesos en Vankarem… y al hurgar en los recuerdos de Dimitri, descubrimos su existencia…"_

"¿Entonces podemos confiar en ellos como dice Shinji-kun?" Pregunta Seras.

"_Todo parece indicar… pero sean cautelosos… Ikari, si logran obtener información acerca de Millenium, localizaciones, proyectos, nombres… todos debes de reportármelos"_ Ordena la mujer.

"Hai" Responde Shinji.

"_Entonces Ikari, Seras, Bernadotte… me retiro, espero su plan funcione, buenas noches y buena suerte"_

"Arigato Integra-sama, buenas noches, por favor salude a Walter-Sensei y a Alucard-sama" La mujer asiente en respuesta y la pantalla se torna negra, la comunicación había terminado.

"Shinji-kun, aquí está la información" Dice Seras mientras le entrega una memoria.

"Arigato, Victoria-san, comenzaré a investigar por mi cuenta" Dice Shinji mientras se pone de pie. "Debo irme, aun tengo deberes que hacer en el apartamento" Explica.

"Reaper…" Murmura Bernadotte deteniéndolo, su mirada seria.

"¿Qué sucede Bernadotte-san?" Pregunta Shinji confundido ante la seriedad del hombre.

"Toma esto…" Responde el adulto mientras le arroja un pequeño paquete.

"¿Qué es es-" Shinji detiene su pregunta en seco mientras sus ojos se ensanchan y su rostro se pone ligeramente rojo.

"Practica sexo seguro con esa pelirroja" Dice el hombre estallando en una carcajada.

"¡Pervertido!" Lo regaña Seras dándole un codazo en el costado. El hombre cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Recibir un codazo era una cosa, pero recibir un codazo por parte de una vampiresa con fuerza sobrehumana era otra cosa. Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Shinji mientras miraba divertido a la escena. Al final de la noche, el joven cazador se despidió de ellos, haciéndoles notar que podían visitar su apartamento cuando quisieran, esto resultó en un efusivo y dramático abrazo de despedida por parte de la vampiresa.

Shinji caminó por las calles de Tokyo-3 con tranquilidad hasta llegar al complejo de apartamentos.

Al llegar a su apartamento fue bienvenido por el pequeño Rock, no había ruido en el apartamento, lo que significaba que Asuka ya se encontraba dormida. El chico entró a la cocina y se preparó algo de cenar, después se fue a su habitación a terminar sus labores de la escuela y leer brevemente los archivos que le acababan de proporcionar… iba a ser una noche de poco sueño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Aula 1-3 del Colegio Jindai. 1159 Horas.

Shinji estaba cabeceando, apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Al llegar al apartamento la noche anterior se puso a hacer sus deberes escolares, los cuales resultaron ser bastantes. Al terminar sus deberes, lo cual fue como a la una de la madrugada comenzó a leer los archivos acerca de Millenium, no pudo detenerse y siguió leyendo hasta las tres de la madrugada… el chico cayó rendido.

Lo peor de todo es que al parecer Asuka iba a convertiré parte de su rutina el salir en la mañanas a pasear al pequeño Rock, la pelirroja casi lo arrastra fuera del apartamento esa mañana… y Shinji solo quería seguir durmiendo.

"_Iré por un café antes de encontrarme con Sagara…"_ Piensa el piloto, su cara como la de un zombi.

RIIIIIIING

"Al fin…" Pensó Shinji tomando primero la memoria donde se encontraba la información de Millenium y luego salir rápidamente del salón.

Tras de él, su grupo de amigos miraron desconcertados su rápida salida.

Shinji iba caminando por los pasillo, quería llegar pronto por un café para luego verse con Sousuke en la azotea tal y como habían quedado el día de ayer. Mientras caminaba no pudo suprimir un bostezo al mismo tiempo que doblaba en la esquina de un pasillo.

BUMMMP

"¿Cuál es tu problema idiota?" Gruñe alguien. Shinji se estrelló con un sujeto al momento de bostezar.

"Louu uiemto…" Intenta disculparse el piloto al mismo tiempo que bosteza. Finalmente el joven se percata que se acababa de estrellar con un sujeto gigante.

"¿Lo siento?" Gruñe el sujeto mientras lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo jala hacia él, su cara a unos centímetros de la de Shinji. "¡Hiciste que tirara mi almuerzo!"

"¡Oh! Realmente lo siento…" Se disculpa Shinji.

"Un 'lo siento' no será suficiente…" Gruñe el gigante.

"Emmm… ¿entonces qué quieres que haga?" Pregunta Shinji adormilado.

"Dame tu dinero, tú, patética excusa de hombre" Dice el sujeto mientras sonríe con malicia. Más sujetos gigantones habían aparecido y rodeado a Shinji.

"Lo siento… pero en este momento solamente tengo dinero para mi café…" Dice Shinji quitando la mano del sujeto del cuello de su camisa. "Tal vez otro día…" El piloto se da la vuelta para alejarse, los otros gigantones bloquean su salida.

"¿Sabes quienes somos?" Gruñe uno de los sujetos que lo bloquean.

Shinji bosteza. _"Rayos… realmente tengo sueño…"_ Piensa el joven. "Ni idea… soy nuevo en esta escuela"

"¡Somos el equipo de Rugby del Colegio Jindai! ¡La persona a la que le tiraste su desayuno es Goda Yu, el capitán de nuestro equipo!"

Shinji es volteado de un jalón en su hombro por Goda. "Entonces pequeña rata…"

CRACK CRACK

Goda se truena los dedos mientras observa amenazante a Shinji. Los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo y veían lo que sucedía comenzaron a tomar su distancia, ya sabían lo que seguía.

"¡Te enseñare una pequeña lección!" Gruñe Goda mientras le arroja un puñetazo a la cara de Shinji… pero no golpea nada. Shinji se había hecho a un lado en una fracción de segundo. "Grrrr…" Goda gruñe al ver que había fallado y su rostro se distorsiona en furia.

"Escucha… en verdad no quiero problemas… es mi segundo día de clases…" Explica Shinji.

"Ya tienes problemas, perdedor" Shinji esquivó otro golpe nuevamente. "¡Deja de esqui- Ugghhhhh!"

Shinji esquivó el último golpe y aprovechó la apertura en la defensa del gigante jugador de Rugby, propinándole un fuerte golpe de tajo en el cuello, haciéndolo caer al piso inconsciente.

"¡Capitán Goda!" Gritan al unísono los miembros del equipo al ver caer a su capitán.

"Hijo de puta…" Gruñe por lo bajo otro jugador y ataca a Shinji, pero esto detiene su ataque pateando su estómago. Al mismo tiempo otro jugador se acerca para atacar, pero Shinji utiliza el torso del sujeto que acaba de patear para clavar su rodilla en el rostro del nuevo atacante. Ya han caído tres.

"¡Vas a morir!" Más jugadores se abalanzan contra Shinji.

BANG BANG

"¡Todos firmes!" Shinji se sorprende cuando sus atacantes se detiene en seco; y confundido gira su mirada alrededor, buscando el origen de lo que parecieron disparos y buscando la fuente de la voz, cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sousuke a un par de metros frente a ellos.

"Sa-sargento Sagara" Murmuran los jugadores temerosos.

"¡He dicho firmes!" Ordena con fuerza el mercenario.

"¡Señor, si señor!" Gritan mientras hacen una formación y saludan militarmente.

Shinji mira la bizarra escena con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Pregunta Sousuke dirigiéndose a uno de los miembros del equipo.

"Señor, este sujeto tiró el almuerzo de nuestro capitán y se rehusaba a reponerlo" Explica el gigante. Sousuke gira su mirada hacia Shinji, este aun está confundido por la escena.

"Ikari…" Murmura Sousuke para ganarse a atención del chico.

"¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!" Shinji sale de su shock después de unos segundos. "Fue un accidente… ¡y no pensaba darle todo mi dinero!"

Sousuke gira su mirada molesta hacia los jugadores, estos se estremecen y sus caras se llenan de terror.

"Fue una accidente y pedir todo el dinero como repuesto… ¡eso es vandalismo!" Regaña el Sargento. "¡No permitiré que esta tropa caiga en la anarquía y realice dichos actos!" Sousuke se acerca a los cuerpos inconscientes de Goda y de los otros dos. "¡Cuando estos tres despierten se reportarán conmigo! ¡Mientras ustedes montón de ****** darán treinta vueltas a la pista de carreras! ¡Todo aquel ***** que no cumpla, le daré de palos por el ******!

La cara de todos los presentes se distorsionó en sorpresa y miraban a Sousuke como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"De ahora en adelante, si alguien tiene un problema con Ikari ¡responderá ante mí!" Shinji miró confundido al joven Sargento. "¡Ahora a correr!" Exclamó Sousuke con firmeza. Los jugadores rápidamente cargaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y se alejaron de la escena.

"Ikari… ¿Está todo bien?"

PAFFFFFFF

La cabeza de Sousuke tocó el piso cuando el abanico de Kaname hizo contacto con ésta. Todos miraban con una gota de sudor en sus frentes a la molesta peli-azul.

"¿¡Qué demonios es ese vocabulario! ¡Contesta Sousuke!" Regaña la peli-azul mientras golpea al abanico contra su mano de forma amenazante.

"¡Chi-chidori! Puedo explicar…"

PAFFFFFFF

Sousuke nuevamente golpeó el suelo.

"¡No quiero que esto se repita! ¿¡Entendido!" Gruñe Kaname.

"¡Señor, sí Señor!" En un parpadeo Sousuke estaba de pie y saludando militarmente.

Kaname le lanzó miradas amenazantes a los mirones cuando comenzó a escuchar cosas como 'Que miedo', 'Pobre sujeto', 'Que salvaje' o 'No quisiera ser su novio'. El alumnado se disipó rápidamente. Ahora solo quedaban Sousuke, Kaname y Shinji. Shinji miraba la escena realmente confundido.

"¡Y tú!" Gruñe Kaname dirigiéndose a Shinji, ganándose su atención. "¿¡No es muy pronto para que empieces a generar problemas!"

A Shinji se le pusieron los cabellos de punta ante la mirada amenazante de la chica. "¡N-no se volverá a repetir!"

"Bien…" Murmura la Whispered más tranquila. "Sousuke, ¿no tienes que atender un asunto con Ikari-kun?"

"Hai" Responde Sousuke seriamente. "¿Procedemos?" Pregunta el mercenario a Shinji, éste asiente en afirmación.

El trío subió hasta la azotea en silencio. Una vez arriba Shinji sacó la memoria de su bolsillo y la entregó a Sousuke.

"En esta memoria viene una recopilación de inteligencia del grupo Millenium… es inteligencia desde la mitad del siglo pasado hasta hoy"

"Vaya… es un grupo con bastante antigüedad" Murmura Sousuke. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes militares se incomodó por la presencia de Kaname, a fin de cuentas ella vio todo el alboroto el día anterior y sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Hai… ellos empezaron sus funciones y experimentos durante la segunda guerra mundial… mi grupo fue quien se enfrentó a ellos y a sus creaciones en aquellos tiempos" Explica Shinji.

"Ya veo… ¿Analizaste la información que te brindó la Liuteniente Mao?" Pregunta el joven de cara cortada.

"Hai… la terminaré de revisar yo antes de entregarla al jefe de Sección-2 en NERV"

"Ya veo…"

"Gracias Sagara, por sacarme de esa pelea… ¿pero porque te tienen tanto miedo?" Pregunto curioso Shinji después de un breve silencio.

"Solían ser la peor selección de Rugby preparatoriano hasta que este otaku los entrenó…"

"Correcto… yo me convertí en entrenador temporal"

"Vaya… realmente te tienen miedo" Murmuró Shinji, Sousuke sonrió levemente pero con orgullo. "Oye Sagara…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Tu también estabas en Vankarem? ¿O supiste de mí por medio de la Liuteniente Mao?" Pregunta Shinji con curiosidad. Esta pregunta ganó la atención de Kaname.

"Afirmativo…" Responde Sousuke, "Se requería mi presencia debido a que reconocimiento descubrió unidades AS tipo Venom, y el Arbalest es el único capaz de enfrentarlas…"

"¿Arbalest?" Pregunta Shinji confundido.

"Hai… tal vez lo reconozcas como el AS blanco"

"¡Vaya! ¿¡Ese eras tú!" Exclama Shinji realmente sorprendido. "¡Eres realmente bueno! ¿¡Donde aprendiste a pilotear de esa forma?"

Kaname sonrió cuando Sousuke y Shinji comenzaron a platicar, le dio gusto que Sousuke encontrara a alguien en su escuela y de su edad que tenga un estilo de vida tan complicado como el de él, y que sea alguien fuera de Mithrill con quien pueda hablar libremente. _"Creo que ellos dos pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos…" _Pensó Kaname sonriendo ampliamente mientras observaba al par de chicos conversar animadamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Al fin. Bueno, de nuevo quedaron cosas al aire y algunas otras cosillas se explicaron… creo… xD En el próximo capítulo prometo más interacción por parte del grupo Mithrill, NERV y Hellsing, de hecho habrá mucha =)**

**Sé que no ha habido mucho AsukaxShinji y SousukexKaname, lo único que puedo decir que en estos capítulos sus relaciones se mostrarán pero no en gran grado, pero prometo avances verdaderos en ello para dentro de 3 o 4 capítulos más (y los últimos 2 capítulos)… si lo sé, falta mucho, por favor tengan un poco de paciencia. Quiero que esos capítulos valgan la pena como capítulos de "Intermedio" a esta guerra que se está desatando.**

**A decir verdad, yo me muero de ganas por escribir el capítulo 5 de este fanfiction hehehe así que trataré de sacar el próximo lo más rápido que pueda. En el próximo capítulo tendremos la aparición especial del grupo de Iscariote =) no solo Alexander Anderson (al menos eso creo hasta ahora), sino de otros personajes que solo aparecen en el manga. **

**Para los que tienen duda… sí, tengo un Golden Retriever y se llama Rock xD**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Prepare For War.**


	4. Prepare For War

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No poseo ningu****na de las series que conforman este fanfiction (salvo los personajes e ideas mías ^^)**

**Bueno, este capítulo fue más entretenido de escribir de lo que pensé que sería. No se alarmen al comenzar a leer, ya sé que el capítulo se llama Prepare For War, pero las primeras páginas no tienen nada de guerra; sin embargo, son realmente necesarios para el desarrollo de la parte de acción, además nunca está de más un poco de historia 'relax' y no pura sangre, muerte y destrucción (que es lo que yo personalmente prefiero). xD**

**Quiero agradece a**** Fraulein Kaname Langley, Arcángel Guerrero y Shadow The Knight Of Chaos por sus reviews, no tengo muchos, pero me da gusto saber que hay personas que se toman el tiempo en leer mi fic y darme su opinión. **** También a uno de mis amigos, que es quien me da su opinión sobre cada avance que voy haciendo de mi fanfiction. **

**Agradezco también a los lectores que se toman el tiempo en leer mi historia =) últimamente he visto un poquito más de tráfico en ella. **

**Una aclaración, re-subí el capí****tulo 1, 2 y 3, solamente hice correcciones ortográficas y gramaticales, así que no hay nada nuevo ni cambiado en la historia. =)**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de éste capítulo. ****Y por favor. Read & Review!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_I hear a distant __thunder__  
They say bow down surrender  
Witnessing our demise and the sins of our land  
Why can't we see from under?  
Dark reign of our defenders  
Endlessly torturing the souls without stand_

Fight now let's break the chains  
So strong we must feel the _pain__  
Forever torn apart from the haunting hears of my heart_

Rage and fear from skies above the fire fuels my _veins__  
Destruction of humanity the everlasting flame  
Cast away no turning back from long forgotten shores  
We'll show no mercy as they fall  
The fire burns inside, now Prepare For War!_

_Looking around there's no fear in your heart  
For I know you will never surrender  
Everyone here raise their eyes to the sky  
Now with strength and honor we fight  
PREPARE FOR WAR!__"_

Canción: Prepare For War

Grupo: Dragonforce

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 0700 Horas

Shinji, Asuka y el pequeño Rock se encontraban trotando en un pequeño parque en las cercanías del apartamento. Esta vez a Shinji no le había costado tanto trabajo levantarse, a final de cuentas el día anterior fue bastante tranquilo, es decir, no tuvo que asistir a realizar ninguna prueba de sincronización a NERV, pasó la tarde haciendo deberes de la escuela y finalizó con una rutina de ejercicios (impuestos por Walter) para que sus habilidades no se oxidaran.

Ya habían dado múltiples vueltas alrededor del parque y Asuka y el cachorro estaba notoriamente agotados. Ver a Shinji apenas sudar llamó sin duda la atención de la pelirroja.

"¿Acaso no estás cansado Baka-Shinji?" Escuchó Shinji la voz de Asuka preguntar con un leve borde de irritación en su voz.

"No realmente…" Murmuró el chico con tranquilidad. "¿Tu lo estás?" Pregunta Shinji arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber realizado tal pregunta, eso sonó a una burla al orgullo de la Alemana.

Asuka le lanzó una mirada amenazante al chico. "¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo pregunto porque no quiero terminar cargándote de vuelta al apartamento!"

Los chicos siguieron caminando por unos breves momentos en silencio, Asuka entrenaba al cachorro dándole jalones a la correa para que este corriera junto a ella cuando el cachorro se detenía o trataba de alejarse de ella por alguna distracción.

"¿Qué hay acerca de tu velocidad?" Murmura la pelirroja ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del chico, estaba haciendo referencia a la noche en que la salvó junto a Rei y a Misato del ataque de Gin y Ryo. "Te he visto moverte… ¿recuerdas?"

El joven pensó momentáneamente su respuesta. "Mi Sensei en Inglaterra, Walter-san me entrenó… él y Alucard-sama descubrieron esa habilidad en mí…"

"¿Habilidad?" Pregunta confundida la pelirroja deteniendo su trote y comenzó a simplemente caminar, Shinji imita su acción. "¡Ja! Como una especie de poder…" Dice con humor la pelirroja. "¿Y luego qué? ¿Vas a detener balas?" Pregunta en tono de burla la chica. Shinji ríe levemente entendiendo el escepticismo de la chica.

"Cuando Walter me comentó de ello yo tuve tu misma reacción… ¿pero recuerdas el ataque del décimo ángel, aquel que se desplomó desde el cielo?" La pelirroja asintió. "En esa ocasión mi EVA se movió a una velocidad increíble cuando pensé que jamás atraparía a tiempo a ese ángel… ¿alguna vez tu EVA se movió de esa forma?"

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa.

"Yo pensé que era una habilidad del EVA, pero era un reflejo de mi propia habilidad… al menos eso fue lo que Walter-san me dijo…" Explicó el joven cazador.

La pareja camino en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Tendré yo alguna habilidad?" Pregunta al aire la pelirroja en un tono pensativo.

"Terminaste la Universidad antes de los catorce años… eso ya es algo bastante impresionante" La pelirroja sonríe con orgullo.

"¡Y a diferencia de ti, Baka-Shinji!" Exclama la chica. "¡Yo no necesité que nadie lo descubriera por mí" El joven asiente con una leve sonrisa. "Por cierto… ¿Cuál es la habilidad de tu Sensei?" Pregunta con curiosidad la chica.

"Mi habilidad es la misma que la de él" El joven sonríe con algo que con lo que la pelirroja estaba muy familiarizada, orgullo. Asuka observa al chico por unos segundos en silencio y se detiene. Shinji se detiene a un lado de ella y la mira cuestionante. "¿Qué sucede?"

Asuka se mantiene en silencio mientras se agacha y toma a Rock en brazos, éste último se retuerce en forma de queja pero Asuka lo mantiene en su lugar. "Muéstrame…" Murmura la piloto.

"¿Ah?"

"Muéstrame que tan veloz eres" Ordena Asuka, Shinji la mira con sorpresa y duda. Ambos permanecen en silencio por un par de segundos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

"Da una vuelta al parque lo más rápido que puedas…" Propone la pelirroja.

Shinji mira a su alrededor. "De acuerdo" Responde con confianza después de unos breves segundos. Shinji se pone en posición de salida de carrera a un lado de Asuka, esperando la orden de la chica.

"¡Ahora!"

Asuka parpadea cuando Shinji desaparece frente a ella y solamente ve un as de color gris alejarse velozmente. La chica voltea hacia atrás de ella, esperando la llegada del chico, pasa tan solo un par de segundos cuando el as de color gris aparece junto a ella, Shinji apareciendo nuevamente.

"Eso fue… rápido" Murmura la pelirroja tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. "Eso nos podrá ser útil cuando estemos viendo la televisión y tengamos que ir a la tienda" Shinji ríe un poco por el comentario de la chica.

"Un duro entrenamiento me ha costado lograrlo…" Aclara Shinji.

"Eres un presumido…" Gruñe la pelirroja, Shinji parpadea confundido. "No deberías ir por ahí alardeando de eso… ¿o acaso querías intentar sorprenderme para luego intentar seducirme?"

"¿Q-qué?" Pregunta Shinji sorprendido y agitando sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él en defensiva. _"¿Me lo dice ella?"_ Piensa el chico.

"¿Crees que voy a hacer a tus pies tan solo con eso?" Acusa la chica picando el pecho del chico acusatoriamente con su dedo índice.

"¡N-no estaba intentando nada de eso! ¿Por qué lo haría?" Se defiende el chico, mirando a Asuka como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Pero en el fondo él sabe que parte de él sí quería impresionar a la alemana.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Pero seguro como parte de tus sueños hentai!" Reniega la piloto, Shinji deja salir un suspiro.

"_¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_ Piensa Shinji para sí, mientras la chica le lanza una mirada acusatoria. "Asuka, no estaba interesado en hacer eso…" Se defiende Shinji dirigiéndose a la chica en tono serio, esta parpadeó, giró su rostro a un lado, su expresión de indiferencia hacia él y resumió su paso, dejando atrás a Shinji por unos instantes mientras este la veía confundido ante su reacción. "Ahora no se que dije…" Murmura el chico antes de alcanzarla.

"¿Asuka?" Dice Shinji tratando de obtener la atención de la chica.

"Mmmm" Responde desinteresadamente la chica, su atención enfocada en el cachorro que lleva en brazos.

"¿Qué te gustaría de desayuno?" Pregunta el joven cazador. Ya había vivido con Asuka lo suficiente como para saber que preparándole algo de comer que le agradara, era la forma de decir 'lo siento' sin tener que decirlo, a sabiendas de que la chica odiaba cuando él decía eso. Una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Puertas del Colegio Jindai. 0840 Horas.

Sousuke y Kaname se acercaban a las puertas de la entrada del campus. Como era habitual de ésta pareja… el día no iniciaba tranquilamente. Estaban muy sumidos en su conversación (pelea) que no se percataron de Ono-D caminando a un par de metros tras de ellos.

"¡Ya te dije que no!" Regaña la guapa delegada de clase de cabello azul.

"Pe-pero Chidori…" Intenta defenderse el otaku en la discusión, discusión que estaba a un par de frases más por parte de Sousuke para que la chica sacara su abanico.

Una vena se pinta en la frente de Kaname. "¡No Sousuke! ¡No pienso dejar que me hagas eso!"

Ono-D parpadea al escuchar las palabras de la peli-azul.

"Chidori, no sentirás nada…" Argumenta nuevamente el chico, mientras la chica dejaba salir un suspiro exasperado.

Se pinta una sonrisa pervertida en la cara de Ono-D al escuchar a Sousuke.

"¡No se trata de eso! ¡No puedes llegar con una chica y simplemente pedirle que haga eso!" Contesta la peli-azul cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"_¡¿Q-que? ¿Así nada más? ¿¡Directo al grano! No pensé que Sagara fuera tan atrevido"_ Piensa el chico de cabello amarillo.

"Chidori, prometo que todo estará perfectamente esterilizado" Aclara seriamente Sousuke, Kaname solo deja salir un suspiro nuevamente.

"_¿¡Qué! ¿Esterilizado?"_ Piensa Ono-D en shock. _"¿¡P-pues que cosas le propuso hacer a Chidori!"_

"¡Además! ¿No es eso ilegal?" Pregunta Kaname mirando de reojo al chico mientras camina con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

"_¿¡Ilegal!"_ Piensa el chico de cabello amarillo alarmado. _"Sagara… has ido demasiado lejos, proponerle algo así a una chica decente como Chidori…" _El joven agachó ligeramente su cabeza, y sus ojos quedaron sombreados, dándole un aire maligno.

"No hay problema… nadie lo sabrá" Responde Sousuke tranquilamente.

"mmm…" Kaname se lleva su mano a la barbilla analizando la respuesta del chico mientras sigue caminando pensativamente.

"¡Chidori! ¡No escuches las palabras de ese pervertido!" La pareja volteó tras de ellos para encontrase a Ono-D, quien se abalanzaba sobre Sousuke, sin embargo el otaku lo esquiva fácilmente y lo somete en el suelo con una llave.

"¿A qué se debe tu ataque Ono-D?" Murmura Sousuke confundido aunque tranquilo. Luego pone más presión en la llave, haciendo que el rubio haga una mueca de dolor "Piensa tu respuesta o las consecuencias podrían se-"

WAAAAK

"Ouch" Sousuke fue golpeado en la cabeza. Kaname ya había sacado su abanico.

"¡Sousuke suéltalo ahora mismo!" Ordena la peli-azul con las manos en la cintura y una vena en su frente. El otaku había mantenido su llave en su compañero de clase aun después de recibir el abanicazo por parte de la guapa representante de clase.

El mercenario titubeó un segundo antes de dejar ir al chico, éste último se arrastró fuera del alcance de Sousuke y se paró protectoramente frente a Kaname con los brazos extendidos, su expresión llena de determinación.

"¿A caso no oíste a Chidori-san? Ella no quiere acceder, así que déjala en paz"

"¿Ono-D?" Pregunta la peli-azul por lo bajo, sorprendida y confundida. El chico gira su cabeza y le sonríe sobre su hombro, una sonrisa galante.

"Yo te defenderé" Murmura el chico mirando a Sousuke mientras este se reincorporaba.

"¿Ahh?" Kaname gira su cabeza un lado, aun más confundida.

"No estás capacitado para proteger a Chidori..." Explica Sousuke realmente no entendiendo porque Ono-D empezó dicho alboroto, pero él estaba defendiendo su puesto como guardián de la chica. "Hazte a un lado"

Ono-D se pone en posición de pelea. "Aléjate de Chidori, pervertido"

"¿Pervertido?" Pregunta Kaname, siendo ignorada.

"No soy un pervertido…" Dice Sousuke, luego apunta hacia sí mismo con su dedo pulgar, la luz del sol iluminando su rostro. "…soy un especialista"

"Especialista o no… ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!" Exclama dramáticamente. En su mente, Ono-D se imagina a Kaname observándolo con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y mirándolo con ojos llorosos, llenos de emoción y asombro hacia él.

En la vida real, la chica se encuentra a las espaldas del chico de cabello amarillo, la palma de su mano contra su frente y su mirada irritada mientras mueve la cabeza negativamente.

"Ono-D… deberi-" Kaname no termina su frase ya que el chico se abalanza sobre Sousuke con un grito de pelea.

El mercenario mira confundido al chico, ya que a pesar de que este se lanzó contra él con un grito de batalla, en realidad se notaba que éste se encontraba aterrado. Sousuke deja salir un suspiro, realmente no iba a pelear con un amigo.

Ono-D trató de agarrar a Sousuke del cuello de su camisa para luego aplicarle la llave más común y conocida por todos sobre el cuello; el otaku ya lo veía venir, así que simplemente le tomó del brazo y lo torció tras la espalda de su amigo sin aplicar mucha presión.

"Dueledueledueleduele…" Se quejó Ono-D con lágrimas dramáticas una vez ya inmóvil bajo la llave de Sousuke, éste último lo mantuvo en posición.

"Chidori ¿Qué hago con él?"Pregunta Sousuke tranquilamente ignorando el lloriqueo exagerado de su amigo.

"No es ningún criminal para que me preguntes que hacer con él…" Responde irritada la chica, luego deja salir un suspiro. "Pero en serio, Ono-D… ¿A qué viene ese alboroto?"

"Creí que ¡OUCH! ¡No aprietes tan duro!" Se queja Ono-D con el mercenario. "Sagara te estaba molestando… haciéndote propuestas indecorosas"

Silencio.

La cara de Kaname se puso totalmente roja. Sousuke seguía sin saber qué pasaba.

"¡¿Queeee?" Exclama la peli-azul avergonzada. "¿¡D-de donde sacaste eso!"

"Yo los-" Responde Ono-D.

"¿Es verdad que ese sujeto te estaba molestando? ¿Chidori?" Interrumpe una seria voz la respuesta de Ono-D.

Los tres buscaron la fuente de la voz, y a un par de metros de ellos, recargado contra la barda de la escuela se encontraba un chico de largo cabello verde recogido en una coleta, una banda de color blanco atada sobre su fuente y un par de gruesos y cuadrados anteojos sobre su nariz. El chico miraba al trío con tranquilidad con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Hola Tsubaki-kun" Saludó Kaname obteniendo un leve rubor por parte del chico, este solo asintió como respuesta.

"¡Tsubaki ayúdame!" Grita Ono-D "¡Ouchouchouchouch!" Sousuke reafirmó su llave.

"Sagara… tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes" Dice el karateka mientras se impulsa levemente contra la barda para comenzar a caminar hacia Sousuke y Ono-D.

Sousuke gira su cabeza confundido. "Debes de estar confundido, no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la que te haya solicitado un préstamo de algún tipo"

Una vena se pinta en la frente de Tsubaki. "¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero!" Sousuke parpadea. El Karateka rechina sus dientes y aprieta su puño, exasperado por su rival "¡Tenemos una pelea pendiente!"

"Oh… eso…" Responde Sousuke finalmente entendiendo al chico de cabello verde. "Lo siento… en este momento estoy muy ocupado atendiendo otros asuntos… ¿podríamos posponerlo para otro momento? Además queda poco tiempo para entrar a clases"

Una vente brotó en la frente de Tsubaki.

"¡Nada será pospuesto! ¡No dejaré que moleste a Chidori y te vayas ileso! ¡Pelearemos ahora!"

Sousuke contempla la situación por unos segundos, cierra los ojos y deja salir un suspiro. "De acuerdo…" Ono-D deja salir un suspiro de alivio cuando el mercenario le suelta el brazo.

"Emm… Tsubaki-kun… Sousuke… realmente no deb-"

"Retrocede Chidori, sería horrible que salieras lastimada… este canalla pagará" Kaname trató de detener al par de chicos pero fue interrumpida por Tsubaki.

"Imagino que aplican las mismas reglas de siempre, no armas químicas, armas de fuego ni granadas…" Dice Sousuke mientras acorta la distancia entre él y Tsubaki, se detiene a un par de metros frente a él y toma postura de pelea.

"Exacto…" Murmura el karateka, tomando sus gafas y guardándolas en el bolsillo interno de su uniforme. Tsubaki toma posición de combate.

El par de chicos comenzaron a pelear, lanzando, recibiendo y bloqueando golpes. Kaname intentó detenerlos pero los alumnos se reunieron ridículamente rápido y no le permitían a la peli-azul entrar al círculo, la muchedumbre apoyaba tanto a Sousuke como a Tsubaki. Algunos profesores se acercaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero al ver de quienes se trataban solo encogieron los hombros y siguieron su camino hacia dentro del campus.

Kaname dejó salir un sonoro suspiro mientras agachaba su cabeza en derrota. Ono-D se había olvidado por completo del asunto que causó el alboroto y se encontraba entre el grupo de estudiantes echando porras a los peleadores.

"¿Qué sucede Kana-chan?" Kyoko acababa de llegar y vio que su amiga de corto temperamento se encontraba fuera del colegio junto al grupo de alborotadores.

"Nada… no estoy segura" Responde Kaname. "Pero terminó en eso…" Dice señalando con su pulgar. Kyoko rio un poco al ver el alboroto.

"Iré a tomar fotografías" Dice la chica de lentes animadamente mientras prepara su cámara digital. Kaname solo le hace una seña con la mano indicándole 'adelante', finalmente la whispered cruza los brazos y espera.

Una par de minutos antes, Shinji, Asuka y Rei caminaban por las calles de Tokyo-3, ya se dirigían a la escuela y faltaban unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar a su destino.

En el camino distinguieron tres rostros familiares. Toji, Hikari y Kensuke los esperaban en una esquina. El grupo se saludó.

"Vaya…" Murmura Kensuke con su mano en la barbilla y lanzando una mirada perspicaz hacia Asuka, quien caminaba junto a Hikari y Rei un par de metros frente a ellos. "El demonio rojo parece contento"

"¿Mmm?" Preguntan confundidos Toji y Shinji volteando a ver a Asuka. Shinji realmente no lo nota, pero Toji sí lo hizo, así que voltea junto con el chico de lentes a lanzarle una mirada pícara a Shinji.

"¡¿Q-qué?" Pregunta el cazador comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos.

"Naaada… es solo que Sohryu se ve contenta… ¿no hicieron nada anoche verdad?" Pregunta Toji.

"¡No!" Contesta rápidamente y en una voz un poco alta mientras lanza una mirada a la pelirroja, las chicas lo escucharon responder y voltearon curiosas hacia ellos. Los tres se quedaron como ciervos bajo las luces, quietos. Hikari les lanzó una mirada extrañada, mientras Reiu se volteaba indiferente y finalmente Asuka lanzó una mirada confundida hacia Shinji.

Los tres dejan salir un suspiro, tranquilizados.

"Bueno… eso demuestra nuestro punto…" Murmura el chico de lentes.

"¿Qué punto?" Pregunta el cazador confundido.

"El hecho de que está contenta" Aclara Toji.

"¿De qué forma?" Pregunta Shinji mirando a Toji como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"Sohryu no te amenazó ni te lanzo 'la mirada'" Responde Kensuke. "¿Sucedió algo?" Pregunta con curiosidad Kensuke.

"Algo que debamos saber…" Agrega Toji con una sonrisa colmilluda. Shinji se sonroja un poco.

"No sucedió nada… emmm… bueno… solo que preparé de desayuno lo que ella me pidió" Responde Shinji empezando a entender un poco de lo que hablaban sus amigos.

"Interesante…" Murmura Toji con su mano en la barbilla. "…estas usando la vieja técnica femenina para acercarse a los chicos"

"¿Ah?" Responde Shinji.

"Déjame te explico…." Responde Kensuke. "Esa es la técnica que uso Hikari para acercarse a Toji" Explica el otaku militar con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Claro que no!" Se defiende Toji con vehemencia. "…bueno… tal vez influyó un poco" Aclara el chico con un tono un poco más inseguro.

Shinji y Kensuke dejaron salir una leve carcajada.

Por su parte, las chicas tenían una conversación similar.

"Luces contenta" Murmura Hikari a Asuka.

"¡Ya vas a empezar!" Refunfuña la pelirroja a su amiga.

"¿Ya voy a empezar qué?" Pregunta Hikari tratando de ocultar el humor que encontraba en la respuesta defensiva de su amiga.

"Primero empiezas a decirme que luzco contenta y luego siempre mencionas algo con respecto a ese Baka" Se queja Asuka en voz baja. Hikari rie entre dientes y la pelirroja le lanza una mirada fulminante.

"Dime Ayanami…" Dice la chica de pecas con un tono de voz que hizo voltear a la pelirroja a mirarla con sospecha. "Dices que Ikari-kun y Asuka viven juntos ¿No es así?"

"Hai, fue lo proposición hecha por la piloto Sohryu" Responde monótonamente la peli-azul, la almena se pone un poco roja de la cara mientras le lanza una mirada asesina a la Primer Elegida. Hikari sonríe satisfecha por molestar a la pelirroja.

"Y dime… ¿sabes si realizan alguna actividad juntos? Es decir, como ir al cine, tener citas, tu sabes cosas de 'pareja'" Pregunta Hikari poniendo énfasis en la última frase. Asuka le mostró su puño amenazantemente a la delegada de clase, pero esta se inmutó.

Rei parpadea varias veces ante la pregunta, realmente era un planteamiento que no se había molestado en analizar.

"Mmmm Ikari-kun y Sohryu suelen ir a pasear en las mañanas" Responde pensativamente Rei. Asuka nuevamente gira su molesta mirada hacia la peli-azul.

"¡No platiquen como si yo no estuviera presente!" Refunfuña la alemana. "¡Además no son paseos! ¡Simplemente vamos a correr y a pasear al pequeño Rock!" Asuka giró su mirada hacia atrás, esperando que el trío de chicos nos escuchara su conversación; para su suerte, ellos ya tenían su propia plática.

"¿Quién es el pequeño Rock?" Pregunta Hikari curiosa. Asuka titubea en contestar.

"Es nuestra mascota…" Responde en un tono bajo, muy bajo, tan bajo que casi Hikari no la escucha. La representante de clase sonrió. Asuka tenía un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

"También Ikari-kun preparó el día de hoy un desayuno seleccionado por la piloto Sohryu" Agregó Rei.

"¡Eso fue porque…" Asuka iba a renegar pero decidió que era mejor quedarse callada. Hikari esta vez tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Eso lo explica todo" Dice Hikari pensando en voz alta, ganándose la atención de las dos chicas.

"¿Eso explica qué?" Pregunta amenazante Asuka, esperando algo en su contra, pero aun así deseosa de saber.

"Últimamente no eres tan dura con Ikari-kun…" Explica la representante de clase.

"Aham…" Agrega la pelirroja sarcásticamente aunque expectante. Hikari no contesta y Asuka la voltea ver, la chica de pecas tiene una sonrisa conocedora en su rostro "¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué me ves así?"

Hikari suelta una leve carcajada. "¿Sabes? Eso es lo normalmente le hubieras dicho a Ikari-kun hace unos momentos cuando lo escuchamos gritar…" Asuka se ruboriza un poco y mejor cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho terminando la conversación.

Los seis jóvenes siguieron su camino, platicando de una cosa y otra, cuando a lo lejos notaron que en las puertas del colegio había un gran grupo de estudiantes formando un círculo. Los jóvenes cruzaron miradas y decidieron apresurarse un poco para ver que sucedía.

Al llegar, Rei ignoró el alboroto y entró a la escuela, los demás permanecieron ahí. Era obvio que estaba alguien peleando ya que podían escuchar las porras de las personas, lo que no sabían era quienes. A un lado del tumulto Shinji vio a Kaname con los brazos cruzados, una expresión irritada en su rostro y su pie golpeando rítmicamente el piso. Por alguna razón Asuka le pasó por la mente.

"Chidori-san" Exclama Shinji mientras se acerca a la chica de cabello azul.

"Hola Ikari-kun, buenos días" Responde cordialmente. Shinji asiente en respuesta.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Pregunta Shinji apuntando sobre su hombro con su dedo pulgar. "¿Quiénes están peleando?"

SIGH

Kaname deja salir un suspiro. "No están peleando realmente… el idiota de Sousuke siempre tiene enfrentamientos con Tsubaki-kun… y lo peor es que esta vez hay demasiada gente alrededor como para intentar detenerlos…"

"¿Quieres que intervenga?" Ofrece Shinji cordialmente.

"Hai, Arigato" Responde Kaname después de unos breves segundos de pensarlo. "Probablemente seas la única persona a la que Sousuke escuche en este momento"

Dentro del círculo de gente. Tsubaki era el peleador activo, lanzando golpes y patadas en dirección a Sousuke, mientras éste último usaba los movimientos de su enemigo para hacerle daño.

Tsubaki en un momento de enojo comenzó a ganarle terreno a Sousuke, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Tshh" Sousuke se tenía personas ya tras de él y el karateka no le daba oportunidad de escapar, así que siguió bloqueando los golpes.

"_Bien… lo tengo acorralado, es hora de terminar con esto con un último golpe"_ Pensó Tsubaki a Sousuke sin escapatoria.

Fuera del círculo, Shinji comenzó a abrirse paso empujando a los espectadores, obteniendo miradas molestas y quejas por parte de éstos, pero no les hizo caso. Finalmente logró apartar a todos y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con la espalda de Sousuke.

Sousuke se percató extrañado de que las personas detrás de él se habían dispersado y vio que Tsubaki se puso en posición para lanzarle el golpe con el cual siempre trataba de terminar sus peleas, así que al sentir que las personas se dispersaron saltó hacia un lado en el momento que Tsubaki lanzó su golpe.

Shinji solamente alcanzó a ver como el otaku militar se quitaba frente a él saltando a un lado "¿Saga-"

PAFFFFF

Todo se oscureció.

"¡Ikari-kun!" Escuchó Shinji una voz femenina antes de perder el conocimiento.

Kaname caminó tras de Shinji cuando vio que este comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, lo siguiente que vio a Sousuke saltar a un lado y a Shinji caer de espaldas hacia ella.

La multitud inhaló en conjunto cuando Tsubaki golpeó a la persona equivocada. "¡Ikari-kun!" Gritó Kaname sosteniendo a Shinji cuando este se desplomaba de espaldas hacia ella.

Tsubaki se quedó paralizado y Sousuke al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a Kaname a sujetar a Shinji.

"¿Q-que sucedió?" Preguntó Tsubaki realmente nervioso.

"Golpeaste a la persona equivocada…" Murmuró Sousuke mientras ayudaba a Kaname colocar a Shinji en el piso.

"¡Shinji!" Exclamaron Toji y Kensuke al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Ikari-kun!" Exclamó Hikari al ver a Shinji en el suelo. Asuka al ver al cazador tendido en el piso se paró a un lado de él y paseo su amenazante mirada a la multitud que al rodeaba.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedido?" Gruñó la pelirroja, finalmente su mirada se centró en el chico de cabello verde.

"¡L-lo siento, no fue mi intención! ¡No se qué fue lo que sucedió!" Exclamó Tsubaki con agitando sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él de manera defensiva.

Asuka solo vio un rayo de color azul pasar a un lado de ella.

WAAAAAAK

Esta vez Tsubaki golpeó el suelo cuando Kaname sacó su abanico.

"Duele" Murmuró casi inaudiblemente Sousuke como reflejo al sonido del abanico golpear contra la cabeza de alguien.

Los amigos de Shinji y los demás miraban confundidos la escena. Mientras, El karateka derramaba lágrimas dramáticas mientras repetía en su mente _"Hice enojar a Chidori, hice enojar a Chidori, hice enojar a Chidori, hice enojar a Chidori, hice enojar a Chidori…"_

Kaname volteó hacia Sousuke y éste se estremeció cuando la chica preparó su abanico nuevamente. La whispered ahora se encontraba frente a él y se inclinó, Sousuke cerró los ojos.

No pasó nada.

"¡Abran espacio!" Ordenó la pelirroja al ver que la peli-azul utilizó su abanico para echarle aire en la cara a Shinji y no para golpear a otaku militar junto a éste. La multitud se expandió mas no se dispersó.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería" Propuso Hikari inclinándose a un lado del cazador.. Por su parte, Toji levanto la espalda de Shinji con la ayuda de Sousuke, poniéndolo en una posición sentada. Kaname seguía echándole aire con su abanico. Tsubaki se reincorporó después de unos segundos y se acercó junto con Kensuke, Kyoko y Ono-D.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Tsubaki preocupado.

"Estará bien…" Murmuró Sousuke. "…estoy seguro que ha recibido peores golpes"

"¡Te lo aseguro!" Exclamó Toji, haciendo que Hikari y Kensuke le lanzaran una mirada rápida a la pelirroja, ésta les devolvió una mirada que pudo haber matado a un caballo.

FLASH

Una luz resplandeció la escena.

"¡Kyoko! ¡Eso no ayuda!" Regañó Kaname.

"Lo siento" Respondió la chica de coletas con una sonrisa culpable mientras apagaba su cámara.

Poco a poco, Shinji fue recuperando la conciencia. Sentía una suave ventisca contra su cara, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco mejor; abrió los ojos lentamente, aun se sentía aturdido y solamente distinguió figuras borrosas frente a él en los primeros segundos.

Se confundió un poco cuando escuchó las voces de muchas personas preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Finalmente cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza, sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Ya se sentía bien y podía ver a la perfección.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Shinji al ver tantos pares de ojos mirando hacia su dirección. Todos dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado.

"Felicidades Tercero…" Escuchó la voz de Asuka romper el silencio. "…tu tercer día de clases y ya tienes un ojo morado"

Todos soltaron una breve carcajada, Shinji finalmente se levantó con la ayuda de Sousuke y Toji. Tenía un feo círculo morado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Este también iba a ser un laaaaargo día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasillos de NERV. 1000 Horas.

Kaji caminaba por los pasillos de NERV, soplaba a una taza de café humeante en su mano izquierda, y llevaba un folder con papales pegado a su cuerpo con su otra mano. Una expresión consternada en su rostro, el agente iba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Subió algunas escaleras y tomó múltiples elevadores, finalmente llegó a su destino, el cuartel del Comandante. El agente tomó su café de un solo trago y colocó la taza en el piso junto a la puerta, y sin ningún titubeo o signo de nerviosismo, el agente entró a la gigante habitación sin anunciarse.

En el centro de la gigante y oscura habitación, se encontraba Gendo Ikari, recargado contra su escritorio con sus codos y sus manos entrelazadas frente a su barba, y de pie junto a él, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Ambos lo observaban expectante.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Agente Ryouji?" Pregunta el Comandante de NERV, un tono imponente en su voz. "¿A que se deben las acciones que decidió tomar?"

/ Flashback /

Geo-Frente. 1545 Horas

Kaji se encontraba trabajando con sus sandías, y no, no me refiero a los de Misato. El agente se encontraba regando, deshierbando y podando las plantas de la dicha fruta que se encontraban en el patio de la cabaña en el Geo-Frente. El agente levantó su mirada y observo por algunos segundos todo el movimiento alrededor de él.

Generalmente Kaji utilizaba esa cabaña como su refugio de paz, un lugar a donde escapar de ese vórtice de conspiraciones y monstruos. Pero en este momento el Geo-Frente se encontraba bajo una masiva y exhaustiva reparación. Después de todo el ataque del Décimo Cuarto ángel había ocurrido hace poco menos de una semana, y NERV priorizó la reparación de los EVA's, por lo que el Geo-Frente aun se encontraba en reparaciones.

El agente escuchó pasos entre la hierba y giró su mirada, buscando la fuente. Kaji sonrió al ver a su visitante.

"Buenas tardes Kaji-san…"

"Buenas tardes… Ikari-kun. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" El hombre de coleta miró con curiosidad al piloto, este cargaba con una laptop.

"Necesito hablar seriamente con usted…" Responde Shinji en un tono serio, Kaji parpadea confundido, pero asiente.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Pregunta con curiosidad y media sonrisa el agente.

"Misato-san me comentó que usted pasaba mucho tiempo en esta cabaña en el Geo-Frente" Responde Shinji mientras mira a sus alrededores, levemente sorprendido al ver las frutas que estaban en el piso. "¿Esos son-"

"Así es, yo los cultivo, puedo regalarte algunos si gustas…" Interrumpió Kaji la pregunta del chico, este último sonrío.

"Gracias, sería muy amable, estoy seguro de que a Asuka le dará gusto comerlos..." Responde el chico pensativamente mientras se agacha y levanta una sandía, procurando que no se separara de la planta. El agente sonrío ante la respuesta del chico, pero decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios.

"¿Gustas pasar a la cocina para discutir lo que tengas que discutir?" Shinji asiente y sigue al agente, quien lo guía hacia dentro de la casa.

Una vez dentro, los dos tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban alrededor de pequeña la mesa de madera. Shnji sacó una memoria de su bolsillo y encendió la computadora portátil.

"Dime Ikari-kun…" Comienza a hablar el adulto tratando de ganar la atención del chico. "¿Qué has hecho estos últimos dos años?"

Shinji detiene sus acciones y levanta su mirada. Aun era un poco complejo para él, el poder contestar a esa pregunta, no es como una plática del diario decir que fue reclutado por un secreto ejército inglés que se encarga de exterminar vampiros. "Entrenando y cumpliendo misiones…" Fue lo mejor que pudo responder. Kaji sonrió mientras sacude la cabeza.

"No me puedes confiar la respuesta ¿eh?" Pregunta el agente con humor.

"Lo siento Kaji-san" Responde Shinji un poco avergonzado. "…en verdad no puedo darle tal información"

"No te preocupes…" Lo tranquiliza el agente haciendo un gesto con su mano. "…todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos..." Shinji asiente. "…a las chicas les gusta eso" Termina Kaji echando su cabeza hacia atrás con una mirada soñadora y un aleve sonrisa mientras observa el techo. El cazador solo lo mira confundido por unos instantes. "…además, te creo el hecho de que hayas estado entrenando, por un momento creí que me habías roto algunas costillas por el dolor que sentí con el golpe que me diste"

"¡A-ah! ¡Lo siento Kaji-san!" Se disculpa Shinji nervioso. "En ese momento realmen-"

"Te he dicho que no te preocupes" Interrumpe Kaji nuevamente. "Mira… todos jugamos un rol en este mundo, y ese rol cambia bajo muchas situaciones y circunstancias; en ese momento que apaleaste a mis agentes…" Kaji le guiña el ojo a Shinji y éste baja la mirada un poco avergonzado. "…mi rol era defender al comandante a toda costa y el tuyo llegar a él igualmente, a toda costa; sin embargo, en este momento, nuestro rol es ahora el de trabajar como un equipo… mi punto es, el golpe que me diste fue totalmente circunstancial, así que no le des importancia"

El cazador analizó las palabras del hombre en silencio por unos segundos y luego sonrió agradecido. "Arigato, Kaji-san"

Kaji solo asintió en respuesta. "Pero dime Ikari-kun… ¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir conmigo?"

"Kaji-san, lo que vengo a discutir con usted, es acerca del grupo que atacó la semana pasada a Misato, Ayanami y Asuka"

"Este grupo llamado Amalgam, ¿verdad?" Aclara Kaji. Shinji asiente.

"Este grupo, Amalgam, ha estado realizando recolección de la tecnología EVA" Explica Shinji.

"Yep… escuché que se lo dijiste a tu padre" El cazador asiente.

"Este fin de semana…" Continúa Shinji su explicación. "realicé un trabajo con de uno de mis superiores, el trabajo fue exterminar un vampiro y liberar a los rehenes" Kaji lo mira con seriedad. "Sin embargo, en esta base contaban con un gran arsenal de armamento, AS, tanques, helicópteros, etc"

"¿Solamente ustedes dos acabaron con ellos?" Pregunta Kaji sorprendido.

"Iie…" Aclara Shinji. "alguien más intervino en el ataque, coincidió la invasión de un grupo con el objetivo de exterminar la base y liberar a los rehenes; este grupo estaba poderosamente armado y se encargó de exterminar el armamento enemigo, por lo que Alucard-sama y yo nos encargamos de los vampiros y los rehenes"

"¿Alucard?" Pregunta Kaji cuando Shinji nombró por error al Nosferatu.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Pensó Shinji, pero encogió los hombros en señal de que no le diría más que eso. Shinji explicó que habían analizado los ordenadores de la base terrorista, lo habían contactado y formado una alianza. Finalmente el joven cazador giró la pantalla de su computadora y se lo mostró a Kaji. "Estos son los nombres de las personas que están vendiendo información de la tecnología EVA a Amalgam… espero que usted proceda de la manera adecuada, Kaji-san"

El agente encendió su cigarrillo, inhaló y luego exhaló el humo. "¿Confías en esta información, Ikari-kun?"

"Estoy totalmente seguro" Respondió con determinación el chico. Kaji sostuvo la mirada con éste por unos segundos.

"Dame una copia de esa lista… yo me comunicaré contigo mañana temprano" Dice el hombre de coleta mientras saca una memoria de su bolsillo.

Después de una breve platica y después de haber copiado la información para Kaji, Shinji cerró su laptop y se puso de pie.

"Kaji-san, me retiro, iré a entrenar…"

"Muy bien Ikari-kun… ¿no te llevas las sandías?"

"¡Cierto! Tomaré dos" Responde el Tercer Elegido mientras mira cuestionante al agente.

"Adelante, toma las que quieras" Ofrece Kaji.

"Arigato" Dice Shinji mientras sale de la cabaña y se acerca al pequeño jardín seguido por el hombre de cabello largo. "Por cierto Kaji-san ¿Qué hay acerca de mi permiso de acceso a los sistemas de vigilancia?"

Kaji permanece pensativo por unos segundos. "Eso te responderé el día de mañana… pero quedará entre tú y yo"

"El Comandante ya sabe que pedí acceso" Aclara Shinji.

"Pero él no sabe que yo ya te lo brindé" Responde el agente con una sonrisa triunfal que es devuelta por el joven cazador.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"¿Cómo es que el Piloto Ikari consiguió acceso a tal información?" Pregunta Gendo, sus labios ocultos tras sus manos entre cruzadas.

Kaji encogió los hombros en respuesta, pero mentalmente sonrió. Él mismo le había planteado esa pregunta al joven cazador.

"Podemos hablar con el piloto con respecto a eso…" Interviene Fuyutsuki. "Sin embargo, agente Ryouji, de las personas que han sido tomadas en custodia… ¿Alguna ha declarado?"

El agente enciende un cigarrillo, inhala el cálido humo y deja salir un suspiro mientras exhala, sacando el humo de sus pulmones. "Hai, tres de las seis personas que fueron tomadas en custodia en esta sección de NERV han declarado…" Explica el agente con tranquilidad. …actualmente espero el informe de las alrededor de cincuenta más que fueron tomadas bajo custodia en los demás cuarteles principales y brazos de NERV en China, América y Alemania"

"¿A quienes les fue brindada la información?" Pregunta Gendo,

"A un grupo llamado Amalgam…" Los ojos de Gendo se ensancharon en sorpresa por una fracción de segundo, en cambio Fuyutsuki no ocultó su reacción.

"El joven Ikari nos advirtió de tal organización…" Murmuró el anciano. Kaji asiente.

"Aun no logro saber con quién está relacionado el Tercer Elegido, siempre evade nuestra vigilancia y es imposible seguirlo…"

"No es importante en este momento" Interviene Gendo. "Agente Ryouji, tome las medidas necesarias para obtener información de esas personas… puede retirarse"

Kaji asintió tranquilamente y salió de la oficina gigante, dejando a los dos comandantes a solas. El agente tomó su taza del lugar de donde la había dejado y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de NERV, tomando dirección a las celdas del complejo.

"_Si en verdad estamos bajo la mira de ese grupo, entonces tenemos graves problemas…" _Piensa el agente con seriedad. Para Kaji los pilotos no eran herramientas ni cosas reemplazables, el había sido el tutor de uno de ellos y realmente le importaba su bienestar_. "NERV no tiene los medios para enfrentarlos, pero si Ikari-kun en verdad tiene los medios para encarar a este tipo de organizaciones, el es la única persona que puede mantener a salvo a los pilotos… prepararé su acceso seguro a los sistemas de monitoreo de la ciudad como agradecimiento"_ Piensa Kaji sonriendo levemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Japón.

Los dirigentes de SEELE se encontraban reunidos dentro de la oscura habitación, aunque esta vez era tan solo una proyección holográfica de sus cuerpos.

"Se ha reportado que el hijo de Ikari ha regresado y se le ha asignado la Unidad 01 nuevamente" Dice uno de los ancianos.

"Sin embargo su presencia no representa ninguna amenaza… con la ayuda de Corvinus hemos asegurado nuestra victoria" Responde otro de los ancianos.

"Solamente quedan dos mensajeros más… y finalmente podremos ejecutar nuestro deseado plan sin problema"

Keel Lorenz escuchaba en silencio la conversación. Hasta que decidió intervenir.

"Todo ha salido como lo hemos planeado… pero no debemos ser tan arrogantes… hay un factor crucial que se escapó de nuestras manos…" Murmura el hombre en un tono bajo y ronco.

"Aun nos encontramos buscándolo exhaustivamente…" Responde uno de los ancianos. "…se han desplegado un sinfín de agentes para realizar tal acción, y una vez localizado lo exterminaremos"

"La traición de Nagisa… fue algo que no esperábamos, fue un alivio que lográramos duplicar su esencia" Agrega otro anciano.

"Esa fue la misma razón por la cual decidió traicionarnos…" Gruñe el anciano dirigente del grupo, enojado hacia la acción de Kaworu. "La creación de híbridos es un sacrilegio a su naturaleza… aun más con el tipo de híbridos creados"

"Lo único que requerimos es que Nagisa sea eliminado antes de brindar información alguna a Ikari… y aun así, si Ikari lograra enterarse de algo, nos desharemos fácilmente de los pilotos…" Interviene otro anciano.

Esta vez responde Keel. "Debo admitir que al principio no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el experimento de Corvinus… sin embargo, el resultado, es mucho más poderoso que ese ángel en coraza humana… Nagisa"

"¿Qué informes se han brindado acerca del ataque del décimo cuarto mensajero?"Pregunta uno de ellos.

"Fue un enfrentamiento desastroso, este mensajero era demasiado poderoso, apenas se logró detenerlo en el Geo-Frente, resultando en graves daños a las unidades EVA y las instalaciones"

"¿Qué hay de la Unidad-01?" Pregunta Lorenz.

"Durante la activación del Dummy Plug System hubo una falla, y entró en modo Berserker… fue gracias a ello que lograron detener al mensajero…"

"La unidad 01 atacó al mensajero…" Murmuró el anciano de las extrañas gafas más en forma de hecho que de pregunta. "No habrá problema mientras su poder no lo perdamos de control"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 1205 Horas.

Un gran grupo se había congregado en el techo del edificio. El grupo de amigos de Shinji se había reunido con el grupo de Sousuke. Además de algunas personas extra…

"¡Ikari! ¡Lamento el golpe que te di esta mañana!" Exclama dramáticamente el karateka de cabello verde mientras se inclina quedando en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados.

"_Yo también lo siento…"_ Piensa Shinji irónicamente mientras se rasca la cabeza por un momento. A un lado de él se encuentran Sousuke, Kaname y Asuka. El primero observaba estoicamente la escena, la segunda del grupo sonrió levemente ante la disculpa del chico, y la tercera contenía la risa mientras observaba el ojo morado verdoso de su compañero de apartamento. "No te preocupes Tsubaki-san fue un accidente…" Responde Shinj tranquilamente.

Por su parte Ono-D discutía con Toji acerca de un partido de basketball que habían pasado en la televisión el día anterior, este último tenía su brazo rodeando los hombros de su novia. Por otra parte, Kensuke discutía con sus compañeros fans de la fotografía, Kazama y Kyoko. Rei estaba con ellos pero los escuchaba en silencio.

Tsubaki levantó su mirada agradecida para cruzarla con el joven piloto.

"Solamente traten de evitar ese tipo de escenas de ahora en adelante ¿está bien?" Interviene Kaname intercambiando su mirada entre Sousuke y Tsubaki.

"Estoy de acuerdo, procuraré no hacer casos a las incitaciones de pelea de Tsubaki de ahora en adelante" Responde monótonamente Sousuke. Una vena se pinta en la frente del karateka.

"_Este idiota me está haciendo quedar como un brabucón enfrente de Chidori"_ Piensa Tsubaki comenzando a enojarse por el comentario del mercenario. Aun así, el karateka permaneció inmóvil.

"Además tu técnica es mala, aun no sabes controlar y eso da como resultante daños colaterales" Agregó el otaku militar, Tsubaki comenzó a rechinar sus dientes mientras su rostro se tornaba molesto.

"Emmm Sagara…" Interviene Shinji nervioso notando el rostro molesto del karateka.

"Éstas de acuerdo, ¿verdad Ikari?" Shinji no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando Sousuke continuó con sus comentarios. "Como Capitán del club de Karate debes de tener más cuidado con tus acciones para poder convertirte en un ejemplo a tus pupilos, de otra manera jamás serás respetado…"

"¡Suficiente!" Gruñe Tsubaki irguiéndose velozmente.

WAAAAAAK

BUUUUMP

"Duele…" Se queja Sousuke cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con el concreto, cortesía de Kaname.

"Este idiota no sabe cuando callarse, ¿verdad?" Pregunta la pelirroja en tono crítico.

La whispered deja salir un suspiro. "Pero a decir verdad yo soy quien debería disculparse contigo Ikari-kun" Shinji la mira confundido. "Sí, si no te hubiera pedido que intervinieras en la pelea de ellos dos, no tuvieras esa fea marca alrededor de tu ojo en estos momentos" La chica hace una leve reverencia. "Lo siento"

"No te preocupes Chidori-san, no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo" Responde Shinji avergonzado mientras agita sus brazos frente a él frenéticamente.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta Kaname levantando su mirada. Shinji se ruboriza un poco cuando la peli-azul lo mira contenta por el hecho de que no se haya molestado, pero la pelirroja lo nota y le lanza una mirada fulminante, el cazador le devuelve una mirada confundida.

"¿Por cierto de que hablaban?" Pregunta Ono-D mientras se acerca al grupo, el resto imitándolo.

"¡Ah! Emmm eso… Sou-" Kaname trata de explicar pero es interrumpida por el mercenario.

"Es clasificado, es un tema que solo puedo discutir con Ikari" Responde Sousuke en un tono serio. Todos ladean su cabeza mientras lo miran confundidos.

"¿De qué rayos hablan?" Pregunta Asuka.

Kaname deja salir un suspiro, se da cuenta que lo está haciendo demasiado últimamente. "Sousuke y yo veníamos platicando de… 'algo'" Explica Kaname, omitiendo explícitamente el tema de la plática.

Todos los chicos a excepción de Tsubaki, Shinji y Sousuke le lanzan una mirada conocedora.

"¡Nada de eso! ¡Ecchis!" Gruñe la whispered haciendo que los chicos den un salto atrás.

"Parece que estos idiotas solo pueden pensar con la cabeza que tiene debajo del cinturón" Gruñe Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Cierto…" Responde Kaname, el grupo se sorprendió porque la peli-azul y la pelirroja estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, pero decidieron omitir sus comentarios. Ya era peligrosa una de ellas, ahora las dos juntas debería de ser mortal. "…como les decía, Sousuke venía hablando una vez mas de sus estupideces militares… y creo que Ono-D lo malinterpretó" Dice la peli-azul lanzándole una mirada fea a dicho chico, éste hizo una mueca de dolor. "…y una cosa llevó a la otra"

"Gomene…" Murmura Ono-D.

"¡Shin-man! ¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida!" Dice Toji entusiasmado.

"¡Parece una buena idea!" Exclama Ono-D.

"¡La podemos hacer en el departamento de Shin-man!" Agrega Kensuke.

"Emm… por mí no hay ningún problema" Responde Shinji, pero le lanza una mirada cuestionante a su compañera de departamento.

"Por mí no hay problema…" Responde Asuka a la pregunta silenciosa de Shinji. "…no está de más divertirnos de vez en cuando"

"Sí, parece una buena idea…" Murmura Sousuke cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos pensativamente. El resto de jóvenes lo miran en silencio. "Podemos realizarla el día de mañana a partir de las 2000 horas"

"_¿Sousuke quiere ir a una fiesta? ¿Este Sousuke? ¿Otaku Sousuke?__ Y peor aun… ¿¡Organizándola!"_ Piensa la whispered mientras mira al mercenario con desconfianza. _"Algo debe estar tramando"_

El grupo comenzó a discutir de que es lo que harían, que llevarían y beberían. Los minutos se fueron volando y la campana para regresar a los salones sonó. El grupo comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero Sousuke detuvo a Shinji poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué sucede Sagara?" Pregunta el cazador confundido.

"Necesito discutir algo importante contigo, te veo aquí después de las clases" Responde Sousuke antes de resumir su paso tras sus compañeros de clase.

"_Mientras no use una pistola de shocks no habrá problemas..."_ Piensa Shinji tratando de adivinar que es lo que traía entre manos el Sargento.

"¡Apresúrate Baka-Shinji!" Shinji dio un salto y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

"¡H-Hai!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Geo-Front. 1800 Horas

Todos los pilotos se encontraban dentro de sus EVA's. Después de una semana de trabajos forzados para la Doctora Akagi y sus técnicos, habían logrado dejar funcionales a las cuatro unidades.

Shinji se encontraba dentro de la cabina de su EVA, ya había pasado la secuencia de inicio y el joven cazador se encontraba sincronizado con el behemot morado.

Los EVA's habían sido desplegados en el Geo-Front, limitándose a la zona en la cual no había reconstrucciones. Shinji observó sus alrededores, su mirada sorprendida, pero seria al mismo tiempo. El Geo-Frente había sido sumamente dañado con el ataque del décimo cuarto ángel.

"_Shinji-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?"_ La voz de Misato suena a través del intercomunicador.

Shinji se retuerce un poco en su asiento, haciéndose la misma pregunta. "Es un poco extraño estar aquí… pero bien" Responde tranquilo.

"_Eso es bueno…"_ Dice Misato, una sonrisa se puede imaginar en su rostro. _"…tienes un buen nivel de sincronización, pero solo en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, comienza a caminar lentamente"_

"Hai" Shinji puso sus manos en los controles a un lado de su asiento, y se reclinó un poco hacia enfrente, su rostro concentrado.

"_Tal vez deberías intentar gatear primero"_ Shinji parpadea cuando escucha la voz burlona de la pelirroja por el comunicador.

"_Déjalo en paz, Sohryu"_Defiende Toji.

Shinji decide ignorar el pleito que se desata por el intercomunicador. Nuevamente su rostro se concentra, la cabina se sacude cuando el robot gigante de aun paso hacia enfrente. Luego da otro, y otro y otro más.

"_¡Excelente! ¡Parece que no has perdido práctica!"_Felicita Misato. _"Ahora intenta desplazarte más rápido"_

Shinji dejó salir una bocanada de aire y toma con fuerza los controles. El EVA comenzó a aumentar gradualmente la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que finalmente se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad. Agregando un poco más de dificultad y probando sus propias capacidades, el joven cazador hizo que el EVA diera un alto y largo salto, al caer, el EVA dejó grandes marcas en la tierra mientras sus pies derrapaban hasta detenerse.

Dentro del centro de controles.

"Los valores harmónicos de todos los pilotos son estables"Avisa Maya.

"Las unidades responde perfectamente a los pilotos" Exclama Aoba.

Misato observaba detrás de los 'Bridge Bunnies' la pantalla en la que se mostraba a los cuatro pilotos dentro de los EVA's. La pantalla cambiaba aleatoriamente a tomas externas de los EVA's, mostrando sus movimientos.

"Doctora Akagi…" Retumbó la voz de Gendo en el centro de control, haciendo que todos voltearan a su dirección. "¿Cuál es el estado del Tercer Elegido?"

La Doctora observa por unos segundos la pantalla de su computadora y teclea algunas cosas.

"Su nivel de sincronización con la Unidad 01 y sus funciones motrices son excelentes…" Explica la mujer sin apartar la vista de su computadora, pero luego levanta su mirada para encarar al Comandante. "….se podría decir que el piloto no dejó sus actividades durante esos dos años"

"Iie… sí el piloto hubiera permanecido estos dos últimos años…" Retorta Gendo con su ronca voz. "…su nivel de sincronización superaría el puntaje actual…"

Misato había mantenido su mirada sobre el Comandante durante el breve intercambio entre él y Ritsuko, al escuchar la última frase del estoico hombre giró su mirada hacia la pantalla frente a ella y la enfocó en el joven cazador. _"¿Quién lo diría Shinji-kun? Esa es la forma de tu padre de decir que tienes potencial…" _Piensa la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué ha descubierto acerca del patrón cerebral en el Tercer Elegido?" Pregunta Gendo nuevamente.

"Lo siento señor…" Responde la mujer con un tono de frustración en su voz. "…no he realizado las suficientes pruebas en el piloto para obtener resultados concluyentes…" Explica la mujer. "además, el joven Ikari se niega a permanecer mucho tiempo en los cuarteles y no he sido capaz de persuadirlo a que colabore con las pruebas"

La falsa rubia recordó haberle comentado a Shinji al respecto al encontrárselo en los pasillos de NERV después de la prueba de Harmónicos que realizaron hace dos días, después de que Shinji declinara la oferta de Misato para llevarlo a casa. Cuando le comentó al cazador acerca de los extraños patrones cerebrales que mostraba, el rostro del joven se alarmó por una fracción de segundo, y luego se alejó diciendo que tenía un asunto importante que atender.

"No es importante por el momento…" Aclara el hombre de gafas amarillas. "…el Tercer Elegido tiene su propia agenda y se rehúsa a cooperar en diversas maneras… después trataremos con su insubordinación"

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Misato, la mujer le estaba dando la espalda al Comandante, por lo que no había riesgo de que este la notara. _"Así que esta es tu etapa de rebeldía… ¿No es así Shinji-kun?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún Lugar de Japón.

"_¿Cómo es que el Tercer Elegido de NERV se unió a las filas de Hellsing?"_ Pregunta el regordete y rubio hombre de acento alemán.

Alexander Corvinus se encontraba en su alejada residencia en los bosques de Japón. Maldecía que después de un día de encierro y ocio, la noche sería igual. Ahora se encontraba comunicándose con el Mayor, dirigente del ejército Nazi, Millenium.

Era una videoconferencia, ya que su identidad no era ningún secreto para dicho grupo. El vampiro trabajaba como informante para Millenium, y para ganarse su confianza les había brindado información importante desde hace poco más de año y medio, información de NERV y SEELE.

"Ikari Shinji escapó de su residencia hace alrededor de dos años después de un incidente ocurrido durante la batalla contra el decimo treceavo ángel, el piloto Suzuhara perdió un brazo y pierna en dicha pelea" Explica el vampiro al regordete.

"_Eso no responde mi pregunta, Corvinus"_ Réplica el hombre mientras gira la copa de vino que tiene en su mano, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, pero una mirada fría en sus ojos.

"Destino…" Murmuró Corvinus encogiendo los hombros, el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla alzó las cejas de manera cuestionante. El vampiro aclaró su garganta. "Durante ese periodo yo había llegado a Tokyo-3, y algunos de los humanos que convertí se salieron de control…" El Mayor lo observa con sorpresa y humor en su mirada, mofándose del vampiro. "…un grupo de ellos atacó al Tercer Elegido, y fueron exterminados por Alucard"

El Alemán se empinó su copa, escondiendo su sonrisa tras de ésta. "Interesante…" Murmuró. El Mayor había iniciado la conversación con una foto del Tercer Elegido, una foto extraída del video grabado durante la batalla en Vankarem, y Corvinus decidió que era prudente revelar la identidad del joven ante Millenium, ocultarla lo metería en problemas, ya que tarde o temprano se revelaría o ellos lo descubrirían por su propia cuenta. "Lo que me intriga saber… ¿es esa habilidad del joven?"

El Mayor había reproducido para Corvinus un fragmento de la pelean en Vankarem. El vampiro ocultó su sorpresa con una cara de extrañez al ver el aura negra alrededor de Shinji. "Lo siento Mayor, lo desconozco…" Mintió el hombre de cabello negro. "…pero su velocidad… debió ser entrenado por Walter C. Dornez"

El Mayor asintió satisfecho, su mirada apacible. "¿Cuál es su estatus como piloto?"

"Activo…" Responde rápidamente Corvinus. "…ya se han realizado pruebas de sincronización con la Unidad 01 y no presentó ningún problema"

"¿Qué opina el consejo al respecto?"

El vampiro deja salir una sonrisa confiada. "Preocupados, aunque tranquilos… les preocupa la incapacidad del Comandante Ikari de controlar al Tercer Elegido, pero tranquilos debido a que el escenario sigue su curso…"

"Cuando SELEE decida atacar… nosotros intervendremos" Murmura el Mayor.

"Así será Mayor, así será"

"Corvinus, fue agradable tener esta conversación… me comunicaré pronto"

"Hai" Responde el vampiro alzando y extendiendo su brazo como saludo, como se acostumbraba entre los nazis. El Mayor solamente asiente como respuesta y la comunicación termina.

Corvinus se relajó y bajo su brazo. _"Es estresante mantener esta agenda tan apretada… parece que el Mayor está interesado en el Tercer Elegido…" _el vampiro gira su rostro hacia la ventana junto a él, su mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado._ "Eso es algo que no puedo concederle"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa

La luz del amanecer golpeó su cara, el hombre de barba de candado y de largo cabello negro giró su cabeza para evitar la luz.

Después de unos minutos de dormitar se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Traía puesta la ropa de hace dos días y su rostro ya mostraba una barba desaliñada por no haberse rasurado. El Whispered giró su mirada hacia su alrededor, su celda era un apartamento, tenía su propia cocina, baño, recámara y hasta un pequeño televisor, pero una jaula aunque sea de oro no deja de ser una jaula. El hombre rara vez se daba el lujo de utilizar lo que le brindaba dicho apartamento, salvo la pequeña cocina cuando su cuerpo exigía imperativamente el alimento. El Whispered dejó caer nuevamente su espalda sobre el colchón de su cama y observó el techo en silencio por unos minutos, su rostro pensativo.

BUMP BUMP BUMP

"¡Dr. Volaju!" Se escucha una fuerte voz desde afuera de la puerta al fondo del pequeño apartamento, rompiendo su tren de pensamientos. "¿Está listo?"

El doctor dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, eran los guardias, venían para llevarlo a su centro de trabajo, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia.

"¡Un momento!" Respondió poniéndose de pie de un solo movimiento y acercándose al lavamanos en el baño, enjuagando su cara con agua fría para despertar. Finalmente el hombre se acercó a su puerta y la abrió. Un par de guardias armados lo esperaban para escoltarlo. "Buenos días…"Murmuró sin obtener respuesta y comenzó a caminar con su escolta a su lugar de 'trabajo'.

"Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que vio a su familia, Leonard Testarossa había realizado una de sus 'visitas'; sin embargó, esta vez el hombre sonrió, sin duda este grupo lo estaba subestimando.

/Flashback/

El Doctor Volaju se encontraba ingresando comandos en la computadora, múltiples ventanas abiertas en los diversos monitores. Se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar la puerta corrediza de prisión laboral deslizarse. Actualmente no se encontraba tranquilo ni contento, su familia había sido tomada como rehén y el hacía lo que podía para poder verlos lo más pronto posible.

El rostro del Doctor se endureció cuando vio a la persona que ingresó a través de la puerta. Un joven Whispered de cabello plateado y de semblante tranquilo.

"Buen día Doctor" Saludó el Leonard, sus dos guaruras robóticos lo esperaban fuera. El prisionero respondió con un frío asentimiento de cabeza. "Vaya… cuanta frialdad a pesar de que lo hemos tratado bien…" Agregó el joven tranquilamente.

El Doctor giró su silla, dándole la espalda a su captor, tecleó unos comandos en una consola y sonrió levemente. Luego giró nuevamente para encarar a Leonard.

"¿Cuál es su progreso, profesor?" Pregunta el joven curioso.

"No mucho… el avance anterior había sido mucho porque era cuestión de diseño… ahora me encuentro realizando los cálculos… y eso toma mucho tiempo…" Respondió el hombre.

"Bueno, no se tome mucho tiempo, a final de cuentas entre más pronto termine, mas pronto verá a su familia" Aclara Leonard seriamente y no muy satisfecho con la respuesta del joven.

El Doctor lo mira con ojos llenos de odio.

"No es algo sencillo… estoy miniaturizando una tecnología que parece sacada de fantasía, además debo lograr la sincronización en conjunto de todos los nano robots y por si fuera poco, debo lograr que éstos interpreten los impulsos del portador…" Reniega el hombre, su tarea no era nada fácil.

"Es por eso que lo trajimos aquí a usted…" Aclara el joven "…usted es el único capaz de trabajar en ello"

"Quiero ver a mi familia…" Dice el Doctor en tono imperativo. Leonard parpadea ante el tono de voz del hombre, pero luego sonríe y encoje los hombros.

"Directo al grano, ¿eh?" Pregunta Leonard un poco divertido mientras busca entre sus bolsillos.

"No eres una persona que realmente me agrade o me incite a conversar" Aclara el científico en un tono seco, mientras observa al joven sacar su PDA de sus bolsillos.

Leonard presionó algunas cosas y le pasó la PDA al doctor. Vincent esbozó una sonrisa triste. En la pantalla de LCD podía ver a su espose e hijo sentados en un balcón, ambos se encontraban ilesos, y su esposa pasaba sus dedos por el alborotado cabello de su hijo. Eso fue suficiente para él y devolvió la PDA a Leonard.

"Como puede ver se encuentran ilesos y están siendo tratados muy bien…"Aclara Leonard mientras guarda su PDA en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Si me permite continuaré con la investigación" Dice Vincent mientras se da la vuelta y le da la espalda a Leonard, éste último parpadea ante la acción del Whispered, pero solo encoje los hombros y se da la vuelta.

"Buena suerte Doctor… solamente recuerde que lo mantendremos vigilado" Dice Leonard antes de salir de la habitación y lanzando una rápida mirada a la cámara de vigilancia. El doctor no contestó.

/Fin de Flashback/

El profesor sonrió furtivamente mientras era custodiado al laboratorio de investigaciones. Una vez dentro el hombre encendió los múltiples ordenadores y observó las pantallas con las manos en la cintura.

Era cierto, el era un experto en nano tecnología, pero esa no era su única especialidad o punto fuerte, el era también un experto diseñador y desarrollador de software y hardware. Amalgam se había solamente asegurado a no brindarle acceso a la Web utilizando mecanismos de seguridad, y debido a su investigación, la información que llegara a necesitar le era brindada por otros miembros de Amalgam.

En los días pasados no solamente se había encargado de trabajar en el proyecto que le había impuesto Amalgam, sino que modificó el firmware de una de las tarjetas de uno de los ordenadores para poder captar las señales de la conexión de la PDA de Leonard cuando éste le mostró a su familia.

El plan a seguir era interpretar la información de la conexión de la PDA, obtener acceso a la red externa de Amalgam utilizando su tarjeta de red con firmware modificado, y finalmente localizar la ubicación de su familia y pedir ayuda.

El hombre dejó salir un suspiro, luego se acercó a la cafetera eléctrica y se preparó un café. Vincent acercó la taza a su rostro, dejando que el aroma del café inundara sus sentidos. Las últimas noches había estado realizando los cálculos que necesita para el proyecto de Amalgam, esa era la razón de su falta de horas de sueño: sin embargo, sus cálculos los realizaba mentalmente, había creado toda una red de información dentro de su cabeza. Algo que él no quería, era que Amalgam tuviera la facilidad de duplicar su trabajo, y la desinformación era el mejor método posible.

Ahora se encargaría de desarrollar las herramientas que necesita y de ganar su acceso a la red de una manera segura. Esto tomaría días, pero lo lograría. Vincent sonrió, realmente sus captores lo estaban subestimando demasiado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras/Bernadotte. 0000 Horas

Ciertamente él no era un genio en el área de computación. _"¡Demonios! ¡A mi mándenme a instalar bombas!" _Piensa frustrado Bernadotte mientras intenta comprender el funcionamiento del sistema de monitoreo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Shinji pasó por la casa y le enseñó a ingresar al sistema. El mercenario por su orgullo decidió no comentar que realmente los ordenadores no eran su fuerte.

Bernadotte sintió a alguien tras de él y giro su mirada irritada, se encontró con una sonriente Seras que observaba con curiosidad sobre su hombro mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. "¿Tienes problemas?" Pregunta la chica poniendo un exagerado rostro de inocencia.

"No… yo puedo hacer esto" Responde Bernadotte lanzándole dagas con la mirada al monitor

"Ya llevas varias horas sentado ahí" Agrega la vampiresa con una sonrisa de gato en rostro, el hombre empuño la mano.

"¡No me molestes!" Se queja el hombre haciendo un puchero. Seras estalla en risa por la reacción del mercenario. "¡Si crees que puedes hacerlo tú, hazlo tú!"

La vampiresa parpadea. "De acuerdo" Responde tranquilamente, ahora el hombre del parche parpadea con su ojo sano. "Hazte a un lado…"

El hombre se pone de pie renuentemente y la rubia vampiresa toma su lugar. "¿Sabes manejar estas cosas?" Pregunta escéptico Bernadotte.

"Solía ser policía ¿recuerdas?" Responde la mujer tranquilamente. "Así que realicé monitoreo en algunas ocasiones, este sistema no debe ser muy diferente a los que he utilizado…"

"Eso es trampa…" Murmura el hombre cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.

"¿Trampa?" Cuestiona Seras mirando sobre su hombro, una expresión divertida en su rostro. "A diferencia de ustedes que solamente se emborrachan y juegan cartas, yo he decidido aprender cosas nuevas… a fin de cuentas tengo muuucho tiempo"

Berndotte mira de reojo a la chica y sonríe levemente. "¿Por qué crees que le hayan dado acceso al sistema de vigilancia?" Pregunta Bernadotte después de un breve silencio.

"Seguramente apaleó a alguien…" Responde la vampiresa con una sonrisa colmilluda. Bernadotte suelta una carcajada.

"Probablemente…" Agrega el hombre recuperando el aliento. "Espero que realmente nos sea útil el poder monitorear la ciudad"

La vampiresa gira su silla y lo encara, su expresión un poco confundida por el comentario del hombre. "Sí nos será útil, tal vez no para encontrar vampiros entre la población, pero sí para rastrear a los pilotos en caso de que suceda algo como lo de hace una semana…" Aclara la vampiresa.

El hombre asiente, su rostro meditativo. "Solo espero que no tengamos que utilizarlo…" Murmura para sí mientras Seras utiliza el ordenador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. 0800 Horas.

"¡Shinji! ¡Controla a ese animal!" Grita Misato con una vena en la frente.

Por fin era viernes, los tres pilotos y la Mayor se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesa, los platos de humeante comida caliente frente a ellos y… un pingüino corriendo despavorido mientras agita sus alas y graznando al estar siendo perseguido por un cachorro hiperactivo.

Rei miraba con curiosidad la escena mientras Shinji y Asuka observaban divertidos.

"Vamos Misato, ese pingüino necesitaba hacer algo mas además de ver televisión y tomar cerveza" Dice Asuka ganándose una mirada fea por parte de Misato. "…a ti tampoco te caería mal" Termina con una sonrisa colmilluda. Mistao le da un trago a su cerveza ignorando a la alemana.

Finalmente Pen-Pen se mete dentro de su refrigerador y el cachorro ladra y salta fuera de éste, cazándolo.

"Por cierto Shinji-kun… tu ojo ya no se ve tan morado" Dice Misato mientras se reclina hacia enfrente sobre la mesa y le sonríe divertida.

"Pfff… Baka, pudo apalear a toda Sección-2 y no pudo evitar un simple golpe" Se burla la pelirroja.

"Piloto Sohryu, yo pienso que las circunstancias fueron diferentes" Interviene Rei antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo. Tres pares de ojos la miran confundidos. "Ikari-kun no se encontraba alerta en el momento en el que fue golpeado"

Shinji asiente, mientras Asuka encoje los hombros, Misato sonríe. "Eso es lo que iba a decir yo" Dice el cazador. "gracias Ayanami" Rei asiente en respuesta.

"Váyanse a un hotel…" Murmura la pelirroja en un gruñido, Shinji y Rei no la escucharon. Esta era una oportunidad para Misato.

"Vaya, no sabía que fueras de mentalidad tan abierta Asuka" Dice Misato con una sonrisa de gato en su rostro. Shinji y Rei la miran confundidos, Asuka le lanza una mirada amenazante, ya esperando algún comentario 'incómodo' por parte de la mujer.

"¿A qué demonios te refieres?" Pregunta la bomba alemana en un gruñido. El cazador y la peli-azul alejaron un poco sus sillas.

"Compartir a Shinji-kun con Rei" Replica la mujer mayor.

"¡Yo no lo comparto!" Se defiende Asuka golpeando la mesa con su puño. Una gota de sudor se pinta en la frente de Shinji mientras observa nervioso la escena.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo quieres para ti sola!" Acusa Misato señalándola con el dedo.

La cara de Asuka se pone roja. "¡N-no me refería a eso! ¡El Hentai puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera! ¡No me importa!" Reniega Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y girando su cara hacia el lado contrario de Misato y cierra sus ojos. Misato ríe entre dientes.

"Emmm Misato-san" Interrumpe Shinji antes de que se desate otro pelea.

"¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?" Pregunta Misato sonriendo aun por molestar satisfactoriamente a la alemana. Asuka permanece con sus brazos cruzados pero abre un ojo para ver que tiene que decir el cazador.

"Bueno, es que él día de hoy en la noche habrá una reunión en nuestro apartamento con algunos de nuestros compañeros" Explica Shinji pero es interrumpido por Misato.

"¡Tendremos una fiesta! ¡Wooohoo! ¡Party! ¡Party! ¡Party!" Grita Misato mientras agita su puño alegremente en el aire.

"¿No hay problema?" Pregunta Shinji un poco más tranquilo al ver el ánimo de la mujer con la idea.

"¿Habrá alcohol?" Pregunta Misato en un tono serio.

"Emmm…" Shinji voltea a ver a Asuka cuestionante, esta se encoje de hombros. "No sé si alguien traiga" Responde Shinji.

"Mmm… entonces yo me encargo de llevar" Dice Misato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Ya están edad de poder disfrutar el dulce elixir de la vida"

Shinji y Rei parpadean confundidos ante la respuesta de la mujer, mientras Asuka solo niega con la cabeza. _"Eso solo prueba mi punto"_ Piensa la pelirroja.

Unos cuantos minutos después los tres pilotos se encuentran caminando por las calles de Tokyo-3 dirigiéndose hacia el Instituto Jindai.

Los tres miran con curiosidad a un hombre a lo lejos de ellos. Todo en el lucía normal, ya que vestía Jeans azul marino, zapatos y camisa negra. Lo que les llamó la atención fue el cabello rojizo del hombre y la espada envainada que llevaba atada a su cinturón. El hombre observaba un cartelón en la pared tranquilamente.

La sirena de una patrulla se comenzó a escuchar y cada vez se acercaba a ellos desde sus espaldas.

FIZZZZZZ

"¿¡Qué demonios!" Grita Asuka molesta mientras se sostiene su falda al igual que Rei. Una motocicleta-patrulla había pasado junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

Shinji observó con humor la escena, el hombre dio un brinco de susto cuando la patrulla acortó la distancia hacia él antes de salir corriendo despavorido.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del cazador cuando escuchó una maniática risa femenina provenir de la policía que montaba la motocicleta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta el cazador confundido.

"¡Esa policía demente!" Exclama Asuka con una vena en la frente. Shinji la mira expectante. "Esa tipa a veces pasa por la calle gritando '¡Bonta-kun! ¡Bonta-kun!'"

"¿Bonta-kun?" Pregunta Shinji ahora realmente confundido.

Asuka encoje los hombros. "Por eso digo que está loca"

El cazador dirigió su mirada hacia la motocicleta alejándose. El trío de pilotos continuó su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el sujeto pelirrojo. La curiosidad le ganó y Shinji se detuvo para ver qué era lo que veía el hombre. Su rostro se iluminó.

Era el cartelón de un festival cultural japonés en el que invitaban a las personas a disfrutar de comida y espectáculos tradicionales, además se permitía llevar katanas, debido a que iba ver una exposición. El festival se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas más. Se realizaría en uno de los teatros más grandes de la ciudad, el cual tenía múltiples salas, era un lugar gigante.

"¡Apresúrate Baka!" Ordena Asuka desde varios metros enfrente. Shinji alcanza a las chicas rápidamente.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas del Colegio Jindai. Dos rostros conocidos los aguardaban ahí.

"Buen día Ikari-kun, Ayanami, Sohryu" Saluda Kaname, Sousuke a su lado hace un movimiento de cabeza como saludo, tiene un pequeño maletín negro en su mano.

"Buen día Chidori-san" Responden Shinji y Rei al unísono, Asuka solo imita el movimiento del otaku militar como respuesta.

"Mmm… Asuka, Ayanami ¿se podrían adelantar?" Pregunta Shinji inmediatamente después de saludar a Kaname y Sousuke.

Asuka y Rei parpadean en sorpresa ante la repentina petición del cazador.

"Sí, sí, como sea… no me interesa que tengas que discutir con ese lunático" Dice Asuka mientras resume su paso, Kaname le lanza cuchillos con la mirada. "Vamos Ayanami, ya sabes que es peligroso estar cerca de Sagara"

"¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué razón?" Pregunta Rei mientras sigue el paso de la pelirroja. Asuka deja salir un suspiro.

Una vez que las dos chicas se alejaron Sousuke tomó la palabra. "Ahora vayamos al techo, despejémoslo y procedamos según acordado el día de ayer" Shinji asiente.

Kaname deja salir un suspiro mientras se lleva sus manos a la cintura. "Sousuke, ¿estás seguro que este es el momento y lugar adecuado?"

"Hai" Responde el otaku. "Ikari es seguido por los agentes de Sección-2, prefiero evitar que lo sigan a tu o a mí apartamento, así puedo mantener un bajo perfil" Explica.

"Está bien…" Responde Kaname no muy segura. "Adelante"

El trío de jóvenes resume su paso hacia el edificio de la escuela.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. 1800 Horas.

La pelirroja entró al apartamento cargando un par de bolsas llenas de papas fritas, detrás de ella entró Rei con bolsas con aderezos y salsas, finalmente Shinji entró forcejeando mientras cagaba dos paquetes de ocho gaseosas de dos litros cada una. El cachorro salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba y corrió a saludar con brincos y ladridos a sus dueños.

"¡Apresúrate Baka! ¡Y ten cuidado, no se les vaya a salir el gas!" Ordena la pelirroja. "Además todavía tienes que ir por las bolsas de hielo"

"¿Dónde pondremos las gaseosas?" Pregunta Shinji asomando su cabeza por un lado de los paquetes para poder ver por dónde camina.

"Voy a traer una hielera de Misato" Contesta Asuka entrando a la cocina y poniendo las bolsas en la mesa. "Pon las gaseosas en la sala y ve por el hielo"

"Dame un respiro Asuka" La pelirroja sale de la cocina y le lanza una mirada amenazante mientras tiene las manos en la cintura. Shinji estaba extendido en uno de los sofás.

"No puedo creer que ya estés cansado" Murmura la pelirroja.

"¡Las vengo cargando desde la tienda!" Se queja Shinji indignado.

"No me reclames a mí, fue Misato quien no nos prestó el auto" Responde la alemana cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "El hecho de que no tengamos licencia no quiere decir que no sepamos conducir… ¡Piloteamos Robots gigantes! ¿¡Que tan difícil puede ser un auto!"

"Tienes razón, no es nada difícil" Dice Shinji estando de acuerdo con Asuka.

"¿Has conducido?" Pregunta curiosa la segunda elegida. Shinji asiente encogiendo los hombros.

"Ikari-kun, si gustas puedo acompañarte por el hielo" Ofrece amablemente la silenciosa chica de cabello azul después del intercambio de palabras y quejas entre sus otros dos compañero, el cachorro en brazos retorciéndose para jugar.

"No me caería mal un poco de ayuda, gracias Ayanami" Responde sonriente el cazador mientras se pone de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Emm… Ikari-kun…" Murmura dudosa la primer elegida.

"¿Qué sucede Ayanami?" Pregunta Shnji volteando sobre su hombro y mirando a la chica de manera expectante.

"¿Estaría bien si llevo a Rock con nosotros?" Pregunta tímidamente. Shinji se sorprendió al ver un brillo en los ojos de la silenciosa chica, el cazador sonrió.

"Adelante, no hay ningún problema" Responde Shinji.

"Solamente llévalo con correa" Advierte la pelirroja interrumpiendo. "Está colgada junto a la puerta"

"Arigato Sohryu, Ikari-kun" Responde Rei, con lo que a Shinji le pareció, una leve sonrisa.

Shinji y Rei salen del apartamento con un hiperactivo cachorro tratando de correr por todos lados, pero es regresado por la correa.

Asuka entra hacia la cocina y saca las salsas y aderezos de las bolsas. "Bien, yo prepararé los Dips"

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora, ya todo se encontraba preparado, gaseosas en el hielo, papas frías en platos grandes con Dip al centro, y había conectado su laptop a unas bocinas para la música, ahora solamente faltaban los invitados.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Un momento" Grita Asuka desde la sala. "¿Quién es?"

"Kaname Chidori, Kyoko Tokiwa y Sagara Sousuke" Responde la seria voz de adolecente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Perfecto…" Gruñó Asuka por lo bajo. "El lunático y su novia"

Shinji y Rei siguieron a Asuka para recibir a sus primeros invitados, el cachorro en brazos de Rei.

FLASH

Al abrirse la puerta Kyoko no gastó la oportunidad para tomar una foto.

"Bienvenidos" Saludó Shinji. "Adelante, siéntanse como en su casa"

"Arigato" Responden los tres invitados al unisonó. Ellos también traían frituras dulces y gaseosas, aunque no tantas como las que habían comprado los anfitriones.

Kaname y Kyoko venían vestidas con ropas casuales, al igual que Asuka. Pero Rei, Shinji y Sousuke aun tenían puestos los uniformes de la escuela.

"Ono-D dijo que llegaría junto con Tsubaki-kun, Ren-san y Misuki" Dijo Kyoko uan vez que todos estaban en la sala.

"Va a estar un poco apretado aquí adentro" Murmura Shinji. "Faltan Toji, Hikari, Kensuke y creo que Kazama-kun"

A Asuka le llamó la atención que Sousuke traía una pequeña olla. "¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta curiosa y señalando al recipiente plateado.

"Oh, esto contiene un platillo ruso tradicional" Explica el mercenario encubierto. "Se llama Borsh"

Asuka lo mira extrañado por unos segundos. "Si gustas ponerlo sobre la mesa en la cocina, imagino que es para cenar"

"Negativo" Responde Sousuke, cinco pares de ojos lo miran extrañados. "Primero requiero calentarlo, para luego utilizarlo como castigo en el tradicional juego ''The King'"

Una gota de sudor se pinta en la frente de Kaname, Asuka y Kyoko. "¿De castigo?" Pregunta la peli-azul de cabello largo. "No me dijiste que era para eso"

"Lo siento, lo olvidé" Responde monótonamente el Sargento. Kaname sabía que el Sargento no olvidó decírselo, sino prefirió omitirlo.

"¿Pero por qué de castigo?" Pregunta curioso el cazador. "¿Sabe mal?"

"Afirmativo" Responde Sousuke con un tono serio. "Esta receta experimental del Coman- emmm… de mi tutor, es uno de los sabores más desagradables que haya probado"

Kaname lo mira alarmada. _"Para que el 'hombre-comando' sienta repulsión por eso… debe saber realmente mal"_

"¿Y porque tienes tú una olla de eso Sagara-kun?" Pregunta Kyoko curiosa mientras le toma una foto al recipiente.

"La trajo Weber como obsequio para mí" Responde Sousuke.

"¿Y quieres que nosotros lo comamos?" Pregunta Asuka con un tono de desagrado.

"Hai, es por ello que la seleccioné como comida de castigo" Explica tranquilamente el militar notando el tono de voz de la chica. Una gota se pinta en la frente de los presentes.

Pasaron algunos minutos y llegaron los invitados restantes. Tsubaki s disculpó nuevamente con Shinji y al mismo tiempo intentaba arrancarse del brazo a Mizuki. El alcohol se hizo presente gracias a Ren, Ono-D, Toji, y Kensuke. Ahora tenían tres botellas de sake y algunos six-packs de cerveza. Y comida tenían de más, ya que cada quien procuró llevar algo.

Los invitados platicaban y reían animadamente mientras bebían de sus vasos desechables llenos de gaseosas y comían frituras servidas en pequeños platos de plástico.

Toji dio un salto de alegría cuando Hikari le dio permiso de tomar algo de cerveza con Ono-D, Kensuke y Kazama se les unieron. El sake no lo tocaron, ya que estaba reservado para más tarde.

Las chicas también platicaban animadamente, mientras se turnaban al cachorro para cargarlo. Rock estaba extasiado por el exceso de atención que le estaban brindando, además de las frituras que podía comer de las que caían al piso. Había tanto movimiento y ruido que el cachorro parecía no saber qué hacer porque corría por todo el apartamento entre los pies de todos los presentes. A última hora Shinji decidió invitar a su otra mascota, y en unos instantes el pingüino y el cachorro se encontraban corriendo por el apartamento. Los invitados reían a carcajadas al ver la bizarra escena.

"¡Shinji! ¡Toma otra cerveza!" Ordena Ono-D un poco ebrio.

"¡Pero yo ya tengo una!" Responde Kazama indignado. "¡Esta es mi tercera! Hic…"

"¡No tú! ¡El otro Shinji!" Reniega Ono-D. Shinji parpadea en sorpresa cuando Toji, Kensuke, Kazama y Ono-D lo observan fijamente, esperándolo.

El cazador deja salir un suspiro. "Está bien" Dice mientras se pone de de pie y toma una cerveza. Esta era su quinta cerveza y la verdad no se sentía mal, después de todo, en su tiempo en Hellsing, Bernadotte lo hacía que lo acompañara a él y al resto del grupo de soldados en las 'Drinking Nights', como él las llamaba, y terminaba tirando en el piso y/o vomitando. Al día siguiente Bernadotte siempre tenía alguna parte de su cuerpo inflamada o lastimada, cortesía de Seras por hacerlo tomar. Lo único relativamente bueno que obtuvo de esas noches es que su resistencia había aumentado un poco.

Sousuke trataba de seguir las conversaciones del grupo de chicos, pero muchas veces no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban. Para su suerte, Kensuke y Kazama se le acercaron e iniciaron una conversación de armamento y AS, Shinji se les unió y comentaba de vez en cuando, sorprendiendo a Kensuke por tener conocimiento de armamento cuando hace un par de años atrás no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Las chicas se encontraban platicando plácidamente, a veces Kyoko calmaba a Kaname debido a comentarios por parte de Mizuki. Las chicas molestaban a la pelirroja acerca de vivir sola con un chico, Hikari debía contener a Asuka, porque Rei hacía comentarios que realmente no ayudaban a la pelirroja a mantener su 'dignidad' intacta.

Después de un par de horas, el grupo se reintegró y comenzaron a jugar cartas por un rato, como estaban apostando decidieron que para conservar su dinero era mejor dejar de jugar después de alrededor de diez rondas, Rei había arrasado con ellos. Los chicos tuvieron que contener a Asuka cuando esta explotó después de perder un juego tras otro.

Misato no había podido acudir, fue un día bastante agotador en NERV y decidió que lo mejor para una persona de su cargo (y edad), era irse a dormir temprano, pero no sin antes de llevar un par de six-packs extras para la fiesta en el departamento de Shinji.

Después Asuka encendió un programa de karaoke en su laptop y el departamento se llenó de música. Las carcajadas superaron el sonido de la música cuando Sousuke pasó a cantar con Ono-D, y se sorprendieron de la melodiosa voz de Rei al cantar junto con Hikari. Kaname y Asuka cantaron un dúo y todos aplaudieron a la buena interpretación de las dos explosivas chicas. Ya eran alrededor de las doce de la noche y el grupo se encontraba en la sala, Shinji consiguió bancos y sillas robándose algunos del departamento de Misato, así cada quien tenía su lugar. Era hora de jugar a 'The King'.

"Iré a preparar el Borsh" Dice Sousuke poniéndose de pie y entrando a la cocina. El mercenario encendió la estufa y puso la olla sobre ésta.

"¿Realmente sabe así de mal?" Pregunta Shinji apareciendo detrás de Sousuke, este asiente con una leve sonrisa. "¿De qué forma ayudará con lo que tenemos en mente?"

"Estableceremos la regla de que lo único que se puede utilizar para quitarse el mal sabor de boca es con las bebidas alcohólicas" Explica el mercenario.

"¿Realmente debemos embriagarlos?" Pregunta Shinji no muy seguro del plan del Sargento. "Estoy seguro de que accederían si se los pedimos, solamente es cuestión de explicarles"

"Negativo" Responde el chico de cara cortada. "Es mejor que no sepan de su presencia, algo que no saben, es algo del cual no preocuparse… además evitaremos que accidental o voluntariamente revelen dicha información a NERV"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer si tú te embriagas?"

El mercenario alza la mirada y luego la gira hacia Shinji. "Por lo que he visto tú eres resistente al alcohol, igualmente, yo soy resistente al Borsh" Explica con seriedad.

Shinji parpadea en sorpresa. _"¿En verdad esa cosa es tan desagradable?"_

"¡Sagara! ¡Ikari! ¡Ya queremos comenzar! ¡Apresúrense!" Grita Ono-D ya ebrio desde la sala. "¡Queremos jugar!"

Un par de minutos después Sousuke y Shinji salieron de la cocina con una humeante olla de Borsh. Los que no sabían que era lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" Pregunta Ono-D.

"Es el castigo" Responde la pelirroja. "Todo el que no cumpla lo que el Rey ordena, comerá una cucharada de eso"

Muchos pares de ojos se centraron en la olla.

"No es tóxico, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Kyoko tomándole una foto.

"¿Tampoco se desharán nuestra ropas? ¿Verdad?" Agrega Mizuki nerviosa.

"Negativo, esta es una receta preparada por un conocido mío…" Explica nuevamente Sousuke. "sabe horrible… y lo único que puede usar para quitar el mal sabor de boca, son las bebidas embriagantes"

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada. "No puede saber tan mal…" Pero la seria mirada del mercenario los hizo tragar saliva.

"¡Empecemos!" Exclama Kaname mientras choca las palmas de sus manos para llamar la atención del grupo. _"Espero que sepas lo que haces, Sousuke"_

Las bebidas y el Borsh estaban en el centro de la sala, todos los presentes estaban sentados a su alrededor, y finalmente la primer ronda comenzó. Todos tomaron las varas de la mano de Kaname.

La primera en ganar fue Asuka. Todos los presentes se estremecieron, a final de cuentas, la pelirroja tenía su reputación, y ahora todos estaban a su merced. Shinji por su parte trató de encogerse lo mas que pudo cuando Asuka puso su mirada sobre él, pero finalmente sus ojos cazadores se centraron en la piloto de corto cabello azul.

"Ayanami" Todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, Rei asiente en respuesta, expectante. "Serás el conejillo de indias, tomarás dos cucharadas de esa cosa que trajo Sagara" Ordenó.

"Hai" Responde calladamente Rei.

Sousuke parpadeó en sorpresa. _"Eso es tortura" _Le pasó por la mente.

La chica se acerca a la humeante olla, y ante la mirada expectante de todos tomó la primera cucharada. Rei degustó el extraño liquido café, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente. Su cara se puso de color azul instantáneamente y todos dejaron salir una carcajada. Rápidamente tomó la segunda cucharada y sus ojos buscaron algo con que quitarse el horrible sabor de su boca. Una lata de cerveza se posó frente a su cara, cortesía de Kensuke.

Todos observaban boquiabiertos y con una gota de sudor como la chica se tomó el bote de un solo trago.

"Ahhh…" Exhaló Rei después de tomar toda la lata y dejarla caer en el piso a un lado. Paseó su mirada por el grupo, todos la miraban expectantes y en silencio. "No estuvo tan mal…" Murmuró, inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajó contra el respaldo del sofá.

"¿¡Se encuentra bien!" Pregunta Hikari alarmada.

Kensuke y Ren estaban sentados en el mismo sofá que ella y la checaron por unos segundos.

"Si…" Responde la tranquila chica de cabello morado. "…solamente no es muy tolerante al alcohol, está dormida"

Todos se relajaron notablemente y dejaron salir una carcajada. Pero luego todos miraron con terror la olla en el centro de la sala.

"_Uno y faltan dos"_ Piensa Sousuke con una leve sonrisa.

Rei fue recostada en el sofá, con su cabeza en el regazo de Ren. Kensuke terminó sentado en las piernas de Tsubaki, resultado del castigo impuesto por Ono-D en la segunda ronda. El juego continuo, primero con imitaciones y retos sencillos. Pero poco a poco las cosas subieron de tono.

Ya todos estaban ligeramente ebrios, los chicos más que las chicas debido a que habían estado tomando desde temprano. Los únicos que estaban en buenas condiciones eran, Shinji porque soportaba bien el alcohol, Sousuke debido a que el horrible sabor del Borsh casi no le afectaba, y Asuka y Kaname debido a que casi no les habían impuesto castigos y habían cumplido con casi todo, por lo que no habían sido castigadas. A estas alturas del juego, el castigo se había convertido oficialmente en una cucharada de Borsh y un trago de sake.

"¡Ja! ¡Gané!" Exclama Hikari al sacar la vara más larga del puño de Kazama. La chica paseo su ligeramente ebria mirada por todos los presentes, una sonrisa maldosa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos se centraron en su explosiva amiga pelirroja.

"¿Qué quieres Hikari?" Pregunta desafiante la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La chica de coletas sonrió y centró su mirada en el cazador, éste solo tragó saliva.

"Asuka-chan… Ikari-kun… quiero que se besen…" Ordena Hikari.

Asuka y Shinji la miran con ojos abiertos como platos y sus caras rojas. El resto del grupo estalló en una carcajada al ser el primer castigo de ese tipo impuesto en toda la noche, y lo que lo hacía mejor, es que había sido impuesto por la tranquila e inocente Hikari.

"¿¡Porqué yo!" Gritan al unísono los dos pilotos. Hikari encogió los hombros con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Asuka-chan lleva una racha de retos cumplidos… quería probar su determinación" Explica Hikari guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja.

"¡No es justo!" Se queja Asuka. "¡Hay que poner reglas sobre eso!"

"¡Todos estamos de acuerdo con el reto!" Exclama el grupo de adolescentes al unísono. Shinji agacha la cabeza y Asuka baja su mirada molesta.

Los dos pilotos se miraron de reojo, ante las sonrisas y miradas expectantes del resto del grupo. Shinji se puso de pie, y Asuka devolvió su mirada al piso estremeciéndose levemente, pero el chico nunca se puso frente a ella. La pelirroja levantó su mirada cuando estalló una carcajada general y vio que Shinji estaba tomando una cucharada de Borsh y un trago de sake.

"Lo siento…" Dice Shinji rascándose la nuca. "…yo vivo con ella y podría asesinarme mientras duermo"

La pelirroja observó en silencio al chico por un par de segundos antes de levantarse también a tomar su castigo. "Llevaba una buena racha Baka… me hiciste perder" Gruñe la pelirroja, el cazador parpadea ante las palabras de la alemana.

"¡Esa es la forma del demonio rojo de decir que ella quería besarte!" Grita Toji desde el fondo, una carcajada explota en el apartamento.

THUUUMP

Toji golpeó el suelo cuando una de las sandalias de Asuka hizo contacto contra su cara.

"¡Yo no dije eso!" gruñe Asuka amenazando al chico con el puño. Toji se reincorporó y otra carcajada inundó el apartamento cuando vieron la suela de la pelirroja marcada en la cara del chico. "Con eso tendrás…" Murmura Asuka orgullosa.

Pasaron algunas rondas más en la que algunos de los presentes perdieron algunas de sus prendas, los que se habían negado a hacer varias órdenes ya se encontraban ebrios debido al sake. Después de algunas rondas, Kyoko sacó la vara más grande.

"¡Yo ordeno que Sagara-kun bese a Kana-chan!" Exclama Kyoko con la cara sonrojada y eufórica por el efecto del alcohol.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Kyoko!" Reniega Kaname. Sousuke solo tiene una mirada pensativa.

FLASH

Kyoko no iba a malgastar esta oportunidad.

"De acuerdo" Murmuró Sousuke, Kaneme giró su mirada rápidamente hacia el mercenario, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando este su puso de pie y se sentó frente a ella. Todos miraban en silencio la escena, en parte expectantes y en parte anonadados por la respuesta del chico.

"¿S-sousuke?" Tartamudea la peli-azul, su corazón latiendo a ciento cincuenta por minuto.

"Tranquilízate Chidori, todo está bien" La guapa Whispered no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del chico. En una fracción de segundo, el otaku tomó la mano de la chica y plantó un beso en el dorso de ésta.

"Misión cumplida" Dijo con orgullo el mercenario mientras se ponía de pie. Todos lo observaban en silencio, sus rostros sin expresión. Sousuke miró a su alrededor, confundido ante el silencio de sus amigos. "¿Sucede algo?"

Todos dejaron salir un suspiro. "Pues eso también es un beso" Murmuró Kyoko decepcionada mientras Sousuke se sentó en su lugar. Kaname se dio una palmada en la cara, pero luego, una discreta sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

El juego siguió por alrededor de una hora más, y finalmente todos estaban dormidos o ebrios. Los únicos en pie eran Shinji, Sousuke y Kaname.

"Ikari… es hora de proceder" Dijo el Sargento en tono serio.

"Hai" Responde el cazador dejando la sala y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Unos momentos después Shinji reaparece con el maletín que Sousuke traía consigo en la mañana.

"Dense prisa" Dice Kaname nerviosa. "…siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo"

"Iie…" Responde Shinji abriendo el maletín. "esto nos será de mucha ayuda"

Después de unos minutos, Kaname, Shinji y Sousuke estaban cargando a las personas, repartiéndolas en camas y sofás. Ren y Kyoko durmieron en la habitación de Rei, mientras la peli-azul durmió donde solía ser el cuarto de Asuka, mientras Toji y Kensuke durmieron en la sala del apartamento de Misato.

Asuka compartió su cama con Hikari, mientras Shinji cedió su cama a Kaname y Mizuki. Kazama y Ono-D se recostaron en los sofás grandes, mientras Tsubaki durmió sentado en el sofá más pequeño.

Al final Shinji sacó algunas sabanas y cobertores para tender en el piso de la sala, entre toda la basura. "Fue una buena reunión" Murmura Sousuke con una leve sonrisa mientras se acomoda en los tendidos.

Shinji asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Buenas noches Sagara" Murmura Shinji mientras se acomoda entre los tendidos y lentamente cayendo presa del sueño.

"Nos vemos en la mañana" Responde el mercenario cerrando sus ojos y también quedándose dormido en un par de minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Misato se levantó temprano para alistarse a ir a los cuarteles de NERV.

"¿Por qué tengo que trabajar en Sábado?" Se queja la mujer mientras con voz adormilada mientras se restriega los ojos. Misato se abre paso por su apartamento y se dirige a la cocina, un ronquido llamó su atención hacia la sala antes de que entrara a la cocina por su cerveza matutina. Misato contuvo la risa al ver a Toji y Kensuke recostados en el sillón, obviamente ebrios.

La mujer tomó su cerveza del refrigerador y se dirigió a la habitación de Rei, al asomarse se sorprendió al ver la figura de dos chicas que no conocía. Misato sacudió la cabeza. "Fue una buena fiesta ¿no, Shin-chan?" Luego se dirigió a la antigua habitación de Asuka y tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada. "¡Ayanami huele alcohol!"

Misato entró a la cocina nuevamente y tuvo que recargarse contra la estufa ya que no había ningún banco alrededor de su mesa. La mujer dio un trago a su cerveza y su mirada se perdió en la pared frente a ella, perdida en sus pensamientos. _"Que tan solo en una semana de clases hayas hecho tantos amigos… me da mucho gusto Shinji-kun… aunque me duela decirlo… alejarte de este lugar por dos años fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho…"_

Misato salió de su tren de pensamientos y se dirigió a prepararse para ir a trabajar. _"No informaré al Comandante de esto, y procuraré que el día de hoy no tengan pruebas de sincronización… ¡Cuatro pilotos con resaca sería mi muerte!" _

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana ya todos se habían levantado, Shinji se levantó un poco más temprano y estuvo al pendiente de las personas dormidas en el departamento de Misato, cuando todos ahí despertaron les pidió que pasaran a su apartamento para preparar algo de desayunar. Shinji sonrió al encontrar unas pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza al lado de una nota de Misato que decía:

"_CREEME__, LAS VAN A NECECITAR_

_CON AMOR: MISATO-CHAN __ =)_ _"_

El desayuno fue bastante ruidoso, aunque al principio todos estaban aun mareados, adormilados y con jaqueca, a los minutos de tomar la pastilla que les dio Shinji, los estados de ánimo mejoraron. Alrededor de las doce de medio día ya todos se habían retirado, solo quedaban Rei, Asuka y Shinji en el apartamento, bueno, también el pequeño Rock que estaba muy animado después de ver tanta gente en la noche antes de ir a dormir y en la mañana después de levantarse.

"Fue divertido ¿Verdad Ayanami?" Pregunta Shinji a Rei, ésta se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás jugando con el cachorro. Asuka estaba en el baño, aparentemente vomitando por culpa de la resaca.

"Fui una velada agradable…" Responde la callada chica con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro. "…aunque el alcohol no es de mi agrado" Shinji suelta una leve risa.

"Debes tomarlo en cuenta para la próxima" Interviene Asuka entrando a la sala y haciéndose parte de la conversación.

"¿Próxima?" Pregunta Shinji parpadeando con una sonrisa confundida. Rei inclina su cabeza a un lado de forma cuestionante.

"¡Baka-Shinji!" Exclama Asuka poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Shinji y raspando la cabeza del chico con sus nudillos. "Debes admitir que fue una noche genial… ¡debemos hacerlo de nuevo!"

"De acuerdo" Responde Shinji un poco sonrojado por la cercanía de la atractiva alemana, una leve sonrisa satisfecha se pinta en su rostro al recordar los eventos de la noche. "Solo menos alcohol a la próxima… que Sagara y yo tuvimos que cargarlos a todos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa.

El joven caminaba a través de los largos corredores de la base, gruesas pared de piedra y azulejos de color blanco en el piso, el techo solamente cubierto por una capa de concreto desquebrajado. Los pasillos iluminados por blancas luces de neón colgando del techo.

Leonard continuó su camino, siendo seguido y resguardado por sus dos AS humanoides. A lo largo de los pasillos se encontraban muchas puertas en los costados con soldados resguardando cada una de esas habitaciones.

Leonard se estremeció ligeramente al hacer contacto visual con uno de ellos, ojos carmesí brillante lo miraron con frialdad.

"_Veo que __Eliade no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo"_ Acababa de visitar al Doctor Volaju, este se encontraba recluido en una de las celdas más remotas de ésta fortaleza, y había presentado un corto avance con el proyecto Atom-LD.

Esta era una de las bases fortalezas de Amalgam, la base Ghiară. Esta se encontraba oculta entre la cordillera de los Montes Cárpatos Orientales, en Rumania.

Después de caminar por varios minutos por pasillos y escaleras, llegó a los cuarteles de la base. La puerta de dicho lugar era igual a todas las demás, a excepción del escudo de armas grabado en ésta. Al entrar al centro de mando, un olor fétido golpeó su nariz e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener bajo control a su estómago.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, lo único que le permitía distinguí la siluetas de las personas dentro eran las múltiples y grandes pantallas de vigilancia, así como pantallas cambiando con el flujo de datos e información. El whispered detuvo su paso cuando múltiples ojos carmesí destellaron entre la oscuridad, todos mirando en su dirección.

"Mr. Silver" Escuchó una voz entre las sombras. "…me da gusto verlo"

Leonard cruzó sus brazos. "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo… pero con esta oscuridad me es imposible"

"Lo siento" Responde la voz con una leve sonrisa. "…solamente espero que la vista no le moleste"

Las luces se encendieron y Leonard jadeó en sorpresa y asco. Frente a él yacían múltiples cuerpos mutilados, el piso bañado en sangre.

"Se lo advertí Mr. Silver" Dice un hombre de corto cabello rojizo, su peinado en corte estilo militar, el hombre se encontraba sentado relajadamente a su izquierda en una silla de madera. Pasando entre sus manos, como si fuera un balón, la cabeza degollada de una mujer. "Nos encontró justo a la hora del almuerzo" Los demás soldados presentes, todos ellos con ojos carmesí, rieron sádicamente.

"Lamento interrumpirlos caballeros" Dijo Leonard en un tono frío y con disgusto. "…pero necesito su informe Coronel Aulus Eliade"

"Mr. Silver…" Dice el hombre poniéndose de pie, luego restriega sus manos ensangrentadas en su uniforme para limpiarlas. Ahora el hombre está de pie frente a Leonard, extendiendo su mano para saludar. El Whispered mira con desprecio la mano del hombre, pero finalmente la toma y devuelve el saludo. "…debo decir que al principio de esta… ¿Cómo llamarla? ¿Transformación? Tenía mis dudas… pero la prueba del éxito y de lo increíble que es este poder, son mis soldados mismos…"

"¿De qué habla?" Pregunta Leonard intrigado.

"Después de volver… poco a poco ellos quisieron convertirse… Mr. Silver, el cincuenta por ciento de mis soldados se han convertido"

Los ojos de Leonard se ensanchan en sorpresa ante la revelación del hombre. _"Esta es una base con alrededor de mil hombres"_ Piensa alarmado.

"Debo decir que estoy sumamente agradecido con usted por ello" Dice el hombre mientras cruza sus manos tras su espalda. "…así que dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Primero que nada" Dice Leonard después de un par de segundos de silencio. "…que sus hombres se mantengan alejados del Dr. Volaju… no quiero que termine en estas… condiciones" Dice el joven whispered mientras pasa su mirada por los cuerpos mutilados en el piso del centro de control.

Los soldados dejan salir una carcajada junto con su Coronel, después de unos segundos Eliade alza su mano en señal de silencio. "No se preocupe… los soldados no convertidos lo están vigilando"

Leonard asiente satisfecho a la respuesta. "¿Cuál es el progreso con la operación Retribución?" El hombre sonríe maniáticamente, su sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados y ensangrentados colmillos, luego gira su mirada hacia uno de sus soldados y este se voltea a teclear en la consola. Un par de segundos después aparecen cuatro imágenes en la pantalla, las fotos de los pilotos EVA.

Leonard parpadea. "¿El tercer elegido ha vuelto a NERV?" Pregunta sorprendido.

Aulus asiente. "Regresó hace apenas un par de días"

"¿Cuándo piensa ejecutar la operación?"

El vampiro permanece pensativo por un par de segundos. "Mi equipo de reconocimiento está vigilando sus movimientos" Explica el hombre. "…cuando tomen cada quien su camino, ahí los emboscaremos"

"Divide y vencerás ¿eh?" Agrega Leonard con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Exactamente Mr. Silver, exactamente…"

"De acuerdo, eso era todo, ahora me retiro…" Murmura Leonard. "Espero pronto ejecute tal operación…"

"¡Si Señor!" Responde Aulus saludando militarmente. Leonard asiente y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detiene en la puerta sin girar su mirada hacia atrás.

"Permaneceré en los alrededores para vigilar el progreso del Doctor" Murmura el Whispered antes de salir.

"¿Quiere que guardemos su juguete?" Pregunta el vampiro con una sonrisa perspicaz. Leonard asiente sin darse la vuelta. "Lo colocaremos en una zona segura… a fin de cuentas, es un juguete muy especial, estará resguardado por nuestros mejores pilotos"

"Se lo agradezco…" Murmura Leonard antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 1530 Horas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la reunión en el departamento de Shinji y Asuka. Ahora la enorme pandilla caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, haciendo que los estudiantes en su camino se abriera a su paso.

El joven cazador no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás imagino que de alguna forma su caótica le brindaría lo que actualmente tiene. Shinji pasó su mirada en todos los adolescentes que formaban el grupo. Desde aquella reunión en su apartamento sus amigos, y los amigos del mercenario se habían integrado en un solo grupo. Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar como en esta semana habían llenado el salón de videojuegos, las caóticas comidas en algunos restaurantes y las reuniones en el techo de la escuela. El joven piloto sentía que eran tantos, que bien podrían formar un club.

Durante la semana había acudido junto con Asuka, Rei y Toji a realizar pruebas de sincronización y simuladores de combate. Su nivel de sincronización aun se mantenía estable, realmente no le interesaba mucho, pero era mejor sí poder sincronizarse con su EVA en caso de ser necesario. También había pasado a visitar a Seras y a Bernadotte, sino la mujer se hubiera puesto histérica por no reportarse, además de escaparse a entrenar durante las tardes.

El grupo se fue separando poco a poco mientras caminaban por las calles, al final solo quedaban los cuatro pilotos y Hikari.

"Chicos…" Dice Toji mientras Hikari esta abrazada de su brazo. "…Hikari y yo iremos a comer, así que aquí nos apartamos"

Asuka le lanza una mirada pícara a Hikari. "No hagan nada Hentai" Murmura la chica a Hikari.

"¿Nosotros?" Responde Hikari con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "Tú eres la que vive sola con Ikari-kun"

"¡Nada de eso!" Reniega la pelirroja con la cara colorada, Shinji solo se voltea hacia otro lado con la cara igual de roja.

Toji ríe entre dientes. "Ikari, Sohryu, Ayanami, espero nos veamos este fin de semana"

El trío de pilotos asiente y luego se despiden, Toji y Hikari se alejan en dirección hacia el restaurant.

"Bueno, al menos el idiota no la está tratando mal" Murmura Asuka.

"¿Toji? El no le haría nada malo a Hikari" Defiende el cazador a su amigo.

"Caras vemos, pervertidos no sabemos" Responde Asuka poniendo sus manos en la nuca y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Shinji solo encoje los hombros y decide seguir en silencio, pero luego recuerda algo.

Al principio de la semana Bernadotte le pidió ayuda con el sistema de monitoreo (a pesar de las burlas de Seras), y por su orgullo, el hombre prefirió pedirle ayuda a él y no a la vampiresa, y habían quedado de verse este día.

"Asuka, Ayanami, yo debo ir a otro lado… por favor vayan al apartamento sin mí" Dice Shinji a sus compañeras.

"Yo no voy al apartamento" Responde Rei. Shinji y Asuka la miran cuestionante. "Yo tengo una reunión con el Comandante"

"¿Y porque vienes caminando con nosotros?" Pregunta la pelirroja.

"En la siguiente avenida yo doblo a la derecha" Responde tranquila la chica peli-azul.

"¿Tu a donde te diriges Baka?" Pregunta la alemana, obvio a quien se dirigía la pregunta.

"Lo siento Asuka, es privado" Responde el cazador rascándose la nuca. Asuka solo le lanza una mirada fea.

Los tres pilotos siguieron avanzando hasta que Rei tomó la calle que dijo, y Shinji se separó de Asuka un par de cuadras más, ahora la pelirroja caminaba sola hacia el apartamento.

La pelirroja continúo su camino, lanzando miradas amenazantes a los que la miraban de manera poco 'apropiada'.

"_Ese Baka y su maldito secretismo" _Piensa la pelirroja molesta. _"¿A caso quiere hacerle de agente secreto o algo para copiarle a Kaji-san?"_

"_Sí pero ese Baka apaleó a toda sección y nos rescató de aquello tipos"_ Dice una Misato imaginaria en su mente.

"_¡Eso no lo hace mejor que Kaji-san!" _Piensa furiosa la pelirroja.

"_Tienes razón…"_ Responde Misato imaginaria. Asuka sonríe satisfecha. _"…es muuuuuuuucho mejor" _Agrega con una sonrisa pícara.

La pelea iba a continuar pero…

SHIIIIIEEK

Un rechinido de llantas la sacó de su tren de pensamientos. Asuka giró su mirada y vio como una camioneta negra paró a un lado de ella. Cuatro sujetos armados bajaron rápidamente de ésta.

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se paralizó cuando los tipos la rodearon. "¡S-suéltenme! ¡Cabrones déjenme ir!" Asuka forcejeó mientras los tipos la metían en la camioneta, nadie en la calle la ayudó, todo fue muy rápido. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Shin-MPHHH"

Los tipos pusieron un paño sobre su boca y nariz, comenzó a perder la conciencia. Lo último que escuchó fue a los tipos disparando sus armas, los agentes de Seccion-2 estaban interviniendo. El mundo se oscureció y Asuka solamente deseó que estos tipos no se la llevaran.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji iba caminando por las calles de Tokyo-3, había tomado un autobús que lo llevaría a un lugar cerca del apartamento de Seras y Bernadotte, se encargaría de perder a la vigilancia de Seccion-2 una vez que bajara del autobús. El cazador iba relajado viendo hacia fuera por la ventana, pero su relajado viaje se detuvo de golpe cuando el camión hizo una parada estrepitosa.

Shinji alzó su cabeza para ver sobre los asientos y vio que había una camioneta negra a atravesada en la calle y cuatro sujetos armados bajaron de ella. Agentes de Sección-2 aparecieron rápidamente y comenzaron a disparar, pero fueron abatidos rápidamente. El cazador metió su mano dentro del saco de su uniforme, empuñando su cuchillo de combate.

Shinji se puso de pie cuando vio que dos sujetos forzaron su entrada por la parte delantero y dos por la parte trasera del autobús.

"Tercer Elegido identificado" Dijo uno de los encapuchados a través de la radio.

"_Operación Retribución I y II __ejecutadas satisfactoriamente_" Respondieron por la radio.

"Operación Retribución III en ejecución" Los ojos del piloto se estrecharon.

"_Operación Retribución III"_ Pensó rápidamente el piloto _"Este es el segundo ataque a los pilotos… por lo que ese III se refiere mi número de piloto"_ El joven se paralizó entendiendo el significado de la respuesta recibida por la radio. _"Asuka y Ayanami ya fueron capturadas"_

Lo sujetos se acercaron a Shinji apuntando sus armas, mientras las demás personas en el autobús gritaron aterradas al ver las armas. La adrenalina y el miedo no les permitieron sentir como bajaba la temperatura drásticamente y como el aire se volvía seco.

Uno de los que subieron por detrás puso su mano en el hombro de Shinji, y al instante siguiente había saludo disparado contra su compañero detrás de él. Los sujetos de enfrente iban a comenzar con las ráfagas de disparos…

SLASH SLASH

Shinji usó los respaldos de los asientos para desplazarse en el camión y atacar a los sujetos antes de que estos pudieran disparar y herir a alguien inocente.

Los dos sujetos permanecieron de pie e inmóviles. Pero luego una línea de color rojo se abrió en sus gargantas, la sangré comenzó a fluir y ambos cayeron al piso. Habían sido degollados.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia el último que permanecía consiente, este estaba tratando de quitarse de encima a su compañero desmayado, el sujeto levantó su mirada e inmediatamente se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se paralizaba. Frente a él estaba el joven que teóricamente era su presa, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos y un aura negra emanando de su cuerpo.

"¿Q-que demonios e-"

PAFFFF

No pudo terminar su frase, fue golpeado en la cara y su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra el piso del autobús. Shinji bajó del autobús y el sujeto que se encontraba dentro de la camioneta se dio a la fuga.

Shinji sacó su celular rápidamente y marcó primero el número de Kaji. Espero un par de segundos antes de que el agente contestara.

"_¿¡Ikari, te encuentras bien!"_ Pregunta el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Mis agentes me informaron de la situación!" _

"¡Los demás! ¿Qué hay de ellos?" Pregunta el piloto alarmado y preocupado.

"_Lo siento… los perdimos, mis agentes fueron abatidos y __todos los pilotos tomados en custodia… aunque sabía que tu lo lograrías"_ Responde Kaji con un tono solemne. _"¡Estoy desplegando agentes para su búsqueda!"_

"Hikari se encontraba con Toji… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?"

"_La señorita Horaki está en su casa ahora, estaba muy conmocionada por el asalto, pero afortunadamente no le hicieron ningún daño… ¿Dónde te enc-"_

PLIP

Shinji terminó la llamada; el joven permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos. Alzó su mirada y miró a sus alrededores, la gente lo observaba con curiosidad y miedo. El joven marcó un número en su celular.

"_Reaper…__ Esperaba tu llamada" _Pregunta Bernadotte desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Bernadotte-san…" Responde el chico seriamente mientras comienza a subir al camión para asegurarse que los sujetos que aun estaban vivos siguieran inconscientes. "…requiero transporte de inmediato, tengo dos rehenes"

"_Entiendo" _Responde el mercenario con un tono macabro_ "¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?" _El chico miró a sus alrededores para ver su dirección y se la dio a Bernadotte, junto con la descripción de la camioneta y sus placas._ "Gracias a la que intervenimos los radios de NERV me enteré de lo que sucedía, Seras ya está realizando un trazado del destino de las camionetas… pero con esos dos rehenes… todo será más sencillo… te veo en cinco minutos…"_

"Hai"Responde Shinji antes de colgar. Shinji no se molestó en intentar llamar a sus amigos, sabía que habían sido capturados y no serían capaces de responder. "Espero que podamos encontrarlos, recurrir a Sagara significaría que las cosas se volverán mucho más complejas…" El joven bajó del autobús y se acercó a los agentes de Sección-2, su rostro se tornó solemne… todos estaban muertos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

XIII Sección de Vaticano, Organización Judas Iscariote. Un día antes.

BUUUUMP

"¿¡Como es esto posible!" Gruñe un hombre mientras golpea su puño contra su escritorio. Un hombre largo cabello grisáceo, peinado hacia atrás y recogido en una coleta con una cinta de color rojo. El hombre viste de ropajes elegantes, su escritorio con altas filas de papeles y figuras simbólicas católicas sobre éste. Frente a él hay tres personas.

"Sr. Maxwell, no estamos seguros aun, pero las investigaciones parece indicar la presencia de una gran agrupación de monstruos chupasangre" Dice un hombre de corto cabello rubio, sus vestimentas eran las de un cura, un gran crucifijo plateado colgando de su cuello, un par de gafas redondas sobre sus ojos, su barba a medio rasurar y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

"Debemos confirmar que en verdad estén ocurriendo los ataques, y la localización de estos desgraciados… en el nombre de Dios ¡deben ser castigados!" Gruñe Enrico Maxwell, líder de la XIII Sección de Vaticano.

"Amen…" Responde Anderson al unísono con las otras dos personas tras de él. Una mujer vestida de monja y la otra una mujer de cabello corto y rubio, con gafas negras sobre sus ojos, una gabardina ajustada cubriendo su figura.

"Anderson… quiero que confirmes la localización de esa plaga… no podemos dejar que siga esparciéndose y asesinando a más gente inocente, mi única pista son los Montes Cárpatos Orientales"

"¡Si señor!" Responde Anderson con una sonrisa y mirada maniática. El fanático gira para encarar a las dos mujeres, quienes lo miran expectantes. "Yumie, Heinkel… prepárense… esta noche volaremos a Rumania"

"Hai" Responden las dos silenciosamente.

Anderson gira su mirada sobre su hombro para cruzarla con la de Maxwell. "Su excelencia… nos retiramos"

Enrico asiente en respuesta y murmura. "Que Dios los bendiga…" El trío de cazadores sale de la habitación, dejando solo a Maxwell con sus pensamientos. _"¿Qué sabe Hellsing al respecto?"_ Preguntas para sí en su mente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras/Bernadotte. Minutos después del asalto a los pilotos.

Bernadotte llegó al lugar del incídete en un par de minutos, gracias a la cercanía del lugar con la casa donde vive con Seras. Ambulancias y policías llegaron rápidamente, pero con una rápida muestra de la credencial de NERV de Shinji y de quien era, las fuerzas públicas les abrieron paso sin problemas y les dejaron llevarse a los dos sujetos inconscientes. Antes de partir, Shinji envió un mensaje a Kaji de su ubicación, para que inspeccionara el lugar y recogieran a sus agentes caídos… él tenía cuentas pendientes con estos dos sujetos.

Metieron el auto en el garaje de la casa, al bajar del auto para cargar a los sujetos Seras entró apresuradamente por la puerta.

"¡Shinji-kun, ven rápido!" El cazador miró cuestionante a la mujer y giró su mirada hacia el hombre de sombrero.

"Adelántate Reaper… yo cargaré a estos sujetos" Dice el mercenario. Shinji asiente y camina hacia Seras para seguirla.

PAFFF PAFFF

Seras y Shinji voltearon hacia el hombre al escuchar un par de golpes, este solo esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda y se encogió de hombros. "Para que no despierten…" Murmuró.

Seras guió a Shinji hasta su computadora, ésta tomó asiento frente a su ordenador "Después de que llamaste hablar con Bernadotte active el sistema de reconocimiento de las cámaras de NERV… El sistema está realizando un trazado de su ruta de escape…" En la pantalla parece la imagen de la camioneta vista desde una de las cámaras de uno de los semáforos, el sujeto estaba haciendo alto y trataba de no llamar la atención; en otra parte de la pantalla aparece un pequeño mapa de Tokyo-3, y el sistema había trazado la ruta de la camioneta según el orden y hora en que las cámaras habían registrado su aparición.

"Perfecto, me comunicaré con Sección-2 para que la intercepten" Shinji saca su teléfono celular. "dame su localización actual…"

Kaji contestó del otro lado de la línea_. "¿Ikari-kun? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?"_ Pregunta le agente, éste se encontraba actualmente en el lugar donde habían intentado abducir a Shinji.

"No hay tiempo para esto Kaji-san…" Interrumpe el chico. "La camioneta en la que venían esos sujetos actualmente está…" Seras imprimió en la pantalla la ubicación del sujeto y Shinji le dio la dirección a Kaji.

"_Maldita sea… no tengo refuerzos en estas zonas tan alejadas del centro…"_ Maldice Kaji. _"daré la orden de despliegue…"_

"De acuerdo… yo interrogaré a los dos sujetos que capturé" Responde Shinji.

"_Espera… ¿Capturaste a dos sujetos?"_ Pregunta el agente sorprendido. _"¿Dond-"_

"Los llevaré a NERV después de interrogarlos… por favor no interrumpan" Interrumpe Shinji.

BLIP

El joven terminó la llamada. Seras había puesto en pantalla el mapa de la ruta del sujeto, no la cámara visual.

"Rayos…" Murmuró la mujer.

"¿Qué sucede Victoria-san?"

"Estos tipos… al parecer… se dirigen fuera de la ciudad" En la pantalla se ve con una línea roja la ruta del vehículo, pero ahora se encontraba sobre una gran avenida, y estaba solamente a unos cuantos cientos de metros de salir de la ciudad y tomar carretera.

"¿Podemos darle seguimiento en carretera?" Pregunta Shinji con los dientes apretados.

"No… lo siento, este sistema de trazado y seguimiento de rutas solamente funciona dentro de la ciudad... una vez que salga lo perderemos"

"Mierda…" Gruñe Shinji molesto. El joven respira profundamente un par de segundos tratando de tranquilizarse. "Victoria-san… vayamos a interrogar a estos sujetos…"

"No Shinji-kun… esa tarea se la dejo a ti y a Bernadotte" Responde la mujer un poco avergonzada. Ella sabía que el interrogatorio no sería nada sutil, y a ella no le gustaba presenciar esas cosas.

"De acuerdo, ve si puedes encontrar alguna información importante por favor" Pide el cazador. "Gracias por tu apoyo, Victoria-san…"

"No hay nada que agradecer" Responde la vampiresa, Shinji ya había dado la vuelta y se dirigía al cuarto de servicio.

Al entrar, Shinji presenció como Bernadotte bañaba de agua fría a los dos asaltantes; estos comenzaron a retorcerse rápidamente al sentir el frio recorrer sus cuerpos y recobraron la conciencia. Shinji cerró la puerta tras de sí y se postró a un lado de Bernadotte, observando a los sujetos con su brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada fría en sus ojos. Los dos sujetos finalmente centraron sus miradas en el par de hombres que los tenían cautivos.

"Ahora van a hablar… o las cosas serán mucho menos agradables de lo poco que serán…" Murmuró Bernadotte en un tono amenazante, mientras prendía un cigarro y lo llevaba a su boca; sus ojos ocultos por su sombrero.

Seras se sentó en uno de los sofás, y por poco más de una hora, trató de ignorar los sonidos de golpes y gritos de dolor que se filtraban por las paredes del cuarto de servicio.

Después de casi dos horas, Shinji y Bernadotte se le unieron a la vampiresa en la sala. El hombre mayor tenía los nudillos rasgados y cubiertos con marcas de sangre. Shinji interrogaba y el mercenario les sacaba la verdad a golpes.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta la mujer expectante.

Los dos hombres dejan salir un suspiro, el mercenario es el primero en habar. "Lo que saben no nos sirve de nada…" Murmuró desalentado.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta confundida la mujer.

"Hai… estos sujetos no saben a dónde se dirigen…" Interviene Shinji.

"¿Cómo pueden no saber?" Pregunta la mujer molesta. "¿Qué acaso no iban a reunir los cuatro pilotos una vez capturados?"

"Hai…" Responde esta vez Bernadotte. "Los iban a llevar a una vieja pista de aterrizaje abandonada en las ruinas de Tokyo-2… ahí se los llevarían en un Jet… a Dios sabe que continente"

"¿Entonces el interrogatorio fue una pérdida de tiempo?" Pregunta desanimada la vampiresa.

"No del todo…" Dice el hombre de sombrero. "Ahora sabemos nombres y lugares de donde se establecen estos sujetos aquí en Tokyo-3, además sabemos que estos tipos estaban bajo el mando del vampiro que Reaper y Alucard mataron hace dos semanas… y que ahora reciben órdenes de un tipo llamado Aulus"

"¿Qué haremos con ellos?" Pregunta Seras con seriedad.

Bernadotte y Shinji intercambian miradas. "Voy a envolverlos para dejarlos a cargo de NERV" Responde el hombre con una sonrisa colmilluda. "¿Tu que harás Reaper?"

Shinji permanece pensativo, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca. "Debo ir a ver a alguien que me puede ayudar" Responde mientras se pone de pie. "Bernadotte-san dejemos a estos tipos en custodia de NERV"

"Roger" Responde el hombre animadamente mientras se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el cuarto de servicio. Shinji y Seras lo observan alejarse.

"Esta persona… ¿puede ayudarte a encontrarlos?" Seras mira al cazador con algo de esperanza.

Shinji sonríe animadamente. "Él me dará la localización exacta de mis amigos"

"La alianza resulto útil ¿no?" Dice la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

"Hai… mejor de lo que yo esperaba" Responde Shnji antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el cuarto de servicio a ayudarle a Bernadotte.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 1840 Horas.

Shinji y Bernadotte dejaron a los asaltantes en un parque, totalmente inconscientes y bien amordazados. Bernadotte vigilaba desde la lejanía que éstos no se despertaran y no se desataran.

El joven cazador inicio carrera y se alejó velozmente del lugar e hizo una llamada.

"_Ikari-kun.__.. ya son dos veces las que me cortas la llamada"_ Se queja Kaji desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Lo siento Kaji-san, pero tenía asuntos importantes que atender…"

"_¿A qué debo tu llamada?"_ Pregunta el agente con curiosidad. Shinji le dio la dirección del lugar y el lugar exacto donde estaban los dos asaltantes. "De acuerdo… ¿No van a escapar verdad?"

"Iie están bien amarrados y vigilados…"

"_Bien… ¿Descubriste algo acerca de Asuka, Ayanami y Toji? Nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada… y no encontramos el vehículo que dijiste" _Explica el agente con tono serio.

"Iie… pero voy con alguien que me dará la localización exacta de donde se encuentran" Responde tranquilo el piloto.

"_Ten cuidado Ikari… si necesitas apoyo de alguna forma… no dudes en llamarme…"_Ofrece Kaji.

"Arigato Kaji-san… después me comunico" Dice Shinji antes de terminar la llamada. El cazador marca otro número desde su celular. "Sagara… necesito de tu ayuda urgentemente"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. 1930 Horas.

"Así que tus amigos fueron tomados en custodia…" Murmura Mao en un tono sombrío. Shinji había llegado hace un par de minutos y explicó la situación a los tres mercenarios.

Todos se encontraban en la sala del departamento; Mao se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera con el respaldo hacia enfrente y recargando sus brazos en este. Kurtz estaba tirado sobre un sofá con un rostro serio y su mirada perdida en el techo. Por su parte, Sousuke miraba por la ventana hacia la calle. Shinji estaba recargado en una de las paredes, haciendo contacto visual con Mao.

"Para poder ayudarte…" Dice Sousuke rompiendo su silencio y girando para encarara a Shinji "Debemos contactar con los cuarteles primero…"

"¿Con sus cuarteles?" Pregunta Shnji confundido. "¿Por qué razón? Lo único que requiero es saber donde se encuentran mis amigos"

"No comprendes…" Interrumpe Mao "Fueron llevados a algún continente, a una base… estarán pesadamente resguardados y no será simplemente una misión de rescate… nuestro objetivo es aniquilar a Amalgam, y si tus amigos están una de sus bases, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro…"

"Además tendremos la ventaja..." Interviene Kurtz "Ellos nos esperan que Mithrill intervenga en este asunto… así los tomaremos por sorpresa"

"Ikari…" Interviene Sousuke llamando la atención del cazador. "…también debemos esperar a que lleguen a su base destino para así definir una estrategia de ataque" Shinji asiente, comprendiendo el estado de la situación. "…debemos confirmar que sus soldados no sean como los que enfrentamos en Vankarem… si sus soldados han sido convertidos, requeriremos del apoyo de tu armada para enfrentar a esa infantería… de los AS y demás nos encargaremos nosotros"

"Me comunicaré con mis superiores y en caso de que ellos sepan algo, les haré informar a ustedes" Explica Shinji.

"Esperaremos un lapso máximo de diez horas…" Dice la mujer. "Si ellos se comunican con NERV en menos tiempo quiere decir que los pilotos ya se han establecido… eso también nos da tiempo de informar a nuestros respectivos cuarteles de cuál es la situación e ir preparando a nuestros equipos para agilizar la invasión…"

"Roger, esperaré su llamada e instrucciones Liuteniente Mao" Dice Shinji saludando a la mujer militarmente. "Estaré a su disposición" Mao asiente en respuesta. "Con su permiso, Liuteniente, Sagara, Weber, me retiro… tengo asuntos que atender"

El joven salió del departamento y se dirigió a su propio hogar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de Hellsing. 2030 Horas (Horario de Tokyo-3)

La mujer de largo cabello rubio se encontraba frente a la pantalla de su computadora, un cigarrillo en sus labios mientras escuchaba atenta la situación de su subordinado en la video-llamada. A su derecha, recargado contra el escritorio, se encontraba el temible Nosferatu, su mirada perdida en las afueras de la gran mansión mientras mira por la ventana. En el lado contrario se encontraba de de pie el guardián de _Integra_ Fairbrook _Wingates_ Hellsing, Walter C. Dornes, mejor conocido como Shinigami, escuchando atentamente la narración de su pupilo.

"Si estos sujetos son aliados de la base que invadieron es posible que esa base cuente con soldados convertidos…" Dice la mujer mientras deja salir el humo de sus labios.

"_Roger… es por ello que me gustaría contar con el apoyo de Bernadotte-san y Victoria-san en dicha misión"_ Explica el cazador desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Ya veo…" Murmura la mujer entrelazando sus manos frente a sus labios y recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio. La heredera Hellsing deja salir un suspiro. "Ikari… Alucard me informó de su último asalto… era una base con artillería pesada, si son el mismo grupo, esta no será diferencia… eres un peleador anti-midian muy efectivo, pero no podrán enfrentar a dicha armada solos"

"_Hai…"_ Responde el chico. _"Los miembros de Mithrill con los que se formó la alianza están interesados en destruir esa base también… así que contaremos con el apoyo de su artillería"_

Walter sonrió con orgullo al igual que Integra, Alucard esbozo una sonrisa peligrosa y colmilluda. "¿En cuánto tiempo sabrás su localización?" Pregunta la mujer.

"_Aproximadamente en diez horas, tal vez menos si Amalgam inicia el contacto con NERV"_

"¿Requerirás de más soldados para la infiltración?"

"_Iie… solo requiero el apoyo de Victoria-san para la infiltración y de Bernadotte-san para la evacuación… más soldados complicaría las cosas"_

"De acuerdo…" Responde la mujer satisfecha. "…aún así, ahora teniendo el rango de Capitán, no necesitas nuestro permiso, solamente necesitamos reportes de tus misiones y estatus…

"_Gracias, Integra-sama"_ Responde el chico.

"Ikari…" Murmura Integra.

"_¿Si señora?" _

"La alianza con Mithrill fue una sabia decisión… siéntete orgulloso de tus decisiones y no mires atrás…"

"_¡Hai!"_ Responde el chico saludando militarmente.

"Suerte Capitán… cambio y fuera" Dice la rubia antes de terminar la video-llamada.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, pero fue roto por el anciano.

"Me da gusto ver que Ikari-kun se ha comprometido tanto con su labor…"

"Sus amigos están en peligro… no permitirá que nada los suceda, si alguien los lastima… esa persona firmará su sentencia de muerte"

"Pareces tener un gusto por este chico, Alucard" Dice Integra con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

El vampiro asiente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada aun centrada en las afueras de la mansión.

"Es alumno de Walter…" Murmura el Nosferatu. "…es uno de los pocos humanos que se han ganado mi respeto…" El vampiro giró su mirada hacia el anciano. "El alumno pronto superará a su maestro"

Walter rió ante el comentario. "Su título actual es el de Reaper… otra forma de llamar a un Shinigami… pronto obtendrá mi título"

"Espero que no sea pronto…" Murmura la mujer. "…no eres una persona que se pueda reemplazar fácilmente"

"Ya soy un anciano…" Responde Walter tornando su mirada hacia la ventana. "…tengo ya más de ochenta años y mi condición se ha deteriorado… debo estar agradecido por haber vivido tanto tiempo"

El silenció reinó nuevamente en la habitación.

"Alucard, tu hurgaste en los recuerdos de ese vampiro… Semionov" Dice Integra en un tono serio.

"Hai" Responde Alucard con su ronca voz.

"¿Alguno de sus aliados fue convertido?" Pregunta Integra al vampiro mientras gira su silla para encararlo.

"Hai… un sujeto llamado Aulus Eliade" Responde el vampiro tranquilamente.

"¿Qué sabía sobre ese sujeto?"

"Fue convertido en vampiro al mismo tiempo que él… el centro de operaciones de este hombre se encuentra en algún lugar de Rumania… eso es todo"

"¿¡Rumania!" Pregunta la mujer alarmada.

"¿Qué sucede Integra-sama?" Pregunta Walter confundido ante la reacción de la mujer.

"Una mal presentimiento…" Murmura. Alucard y Walter la miran curiosos. "…como sabrán, el día de ayer recibí un comunicado de Enrico Maxwell…" Explica, los hombres asienten indicándole que continúe. "…me preguntó si tenía información de ciertos incidentes en Rumania, incidentes que llevan a la XIII Sección de Vaticano el creer que hay una plaga de vampiros…"

"La iglesia se puede encargar de esos pequeños asuntos…" Murmura el vampiro con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"No estás entendiendo Alucard..." Gruñe la mujer, Walter y Alucard parpadean. "Vaticano envió a sus tres especialistas en aniquilación…"

Los dos hombres la miran sorprendidos.

Integra continua. "…Maxwell me informó de que podría ser una plaga de cientos, pero me pareció imposible cuando lo dijo… pero si se trata de uno de los aliados de Semionov, entonces ellos cuentan con la infraestructura para tal armada… si la misión de Ikari es rescatar a los pilotos de las manos de este hombre, Aulus… es él quien firma su sentencia de muerte"

"Debemos comunicarnos con Ikari de inmediato" Exclama Walter preocupado.

"Iie… esperemos a que Ikari nos confirme la localización de la base" Explica la rubia. "…si su misión es en Rumania, te enviaré a tí Alucard, e informaré a Vaticano de la localización exacta de ésta base"

"¿Una alianza con la mierda de Vaticano?" Pregunta el vampiro con disgusto y asco en su voz.

"No… Vaticano intentará atacar a Ikari después de los eventos de hace unos meses…" Walter se estremeció casi invisiblemente "…además Vaticano no tiene gusto por los pilotos EVA, ya que se enfrentan a los supuestos mensajeros de Dios"

"Ikari necesitará apoyo, de lo contrario enfrentará por su cuenta a una armada de vampiros y a las tres espadas de Vaticano" Murmura el anciano.

"Exacto…" Responde Integra mientras inhala un poco de su olvidado cigarrillo. "Walter, mantén listo el jet en caso de que debamos enviar a Alucard… y tú, Alucard…"

"¿Si? Integra-sama" Pregunta el vampiro haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Deberías alegrarte…" El vampiro la mira un poco confundido. "…harás una visita a tu tierra natal'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el espacio aéreo de algún lugar de Asia. 2030 Horas (Horario Tokyo-3)

Entre las nubes podemos ver un jet que viaja a gran velocidad, dentro de éste se encuentran los tres pilotos. La pelirroja comenzó a moverse levemente, saliendo de su drogado estado; Asuka abrió sus ojos lentamente y tragó saliva al sentir sus oídos tapados por el cambio de presión.

Abrió los ojos finalmente y se sorprendió al ver a Toji sentado en el asiento frente a ella, su mirada perdida en la ventanilla a su lado.

Asuka parpadeó extrañada y recordó los sucesos de hacía un par de horas. Pasó su mirada rápidamente por sus alrededores y vio varios sujetos armados en las cercanías.

"No intentes nada estúpido…" Escuchó a Toji murmurar. La pelirroja entendió a lo que se refería el chico al ver su rostro golpeado y su labio partido con un hilo de sangre seca. La pelirroja finalmente se percató del cálido peso sobre su hombro y notó la cabellera azul, Rei estaba inconsciente aún y recargada en ella.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" Preguntó la pelirroja a su compañero piloto. Este volvió su mirada hacia ella y encogió los hombros.

"Resulta que somos rehenes…"

"¿¡Que mierda significa eso!" Gruñó la pelirroja mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared del jet.

"Significa que serán nuestras invitados…" Interrumpe un hombre que se recargó en el respaldo del asiento de Toji, el piloto frunció su ceño con coraje pero desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" Pregunta demandante la pelirroja. El hombre rió ante la actitud altanera de la chica a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Eso es clasificado" Respondió el hombre sonriendo. "…pero pronto conocerán a mi jefe, un buen hombre… el trato es… que entre más pronto coopere NERV, mas pronto volverán a sus hogares"

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de NERV?" Pregunta Asuka en un murmullo.

"Información acerca del funcionamiento de esos robots gigantes sacado de caricatura que ustedes manejan…"

"NERV no les dará información…" Gruñe Asuka realmente no pensando sus palabras.

"Entonces en el próximo ataque de un… ¿ángel lo llaman ustedes? No podrán hacer nada… y si no hay información de los EVA's" Una sonrisa siniestra se pinta en el rostro del sujeto. "…ustedes no volverán a su querido Japón"

Asuka desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla, fue entonces cuando se percató de algo.

"¿Dónde está Shinji?" Preguntó al notar la ausencia del cazador.

"¿El tercer elegido?" Pregunta el hombre con humor en su rostro. "Es un pequeño hijo de puta… asesinó a los cuatro hombres que envié para capturarlo…" Eso hizo que Asuka y Toji levantaran sus miradas en sorpresa "…no sabíamos que fuera así de peligroso, pero tres pilotos de cuatro es mucha ganancia"

"Cometieron un grave error…" Murmura Asuka con una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro. El hombre parpadeó en sorpresa ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

"¿y eso es por…?" Pregunta el hombre expectante con una sonrisa burlona también en su rostro.

"Nos encontrará… y todos ustedes terminarán dos metros bajo tierra" Toji miró atónito a la chica, mientras el hombre solamente soltó una carcajada y se retiró.

"¿Sabes…?" Murmura Toji dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Asuka con la mirada nuevamente clavada en el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

"Eso sonó como si tú, de todas las personas, tuvieras fe en Shin-man…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. 0100 Horas.

Shinji arribó a los cuarteles de NERV y al verlo, Misato se lanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo. La mujer estaba desconsolada y lloró por largo rato, Shinji trató de tranquilizarla y agradeció la presencia de Kaji quien fue un apoyo moral para la mujer en ese momento además de él.

Shinji, Kaji y Misato se encontraban en una misma habitación esperando señal alguna de los asaltantes la llamada no había llegado.

"Para serte sincero…" Murmuró Kaji, llamando la atención de Shinji. "…realmente no espero que nos llamen pronto" Las miradas de Shinji y Misato se endurecieron y el hombre levantó sus manos de manera defensiva. "No me malinterpreten… pero generalmente pasan más de un par de horas antes de que se comuniquen este tipo de gente… es parte del juego" El cazador asintió, comprendiendo las palabras del hombre.

"A decir verdad…" Murmuró esta vez Shinji, rompiendo el silencio. "…yo solo espero a poder confirmar su localización antes de proceder, pero eso no depende de mí"

"¿¡Sabes cómo localizarlos!" Exclama Misato entre molesta y alegre al mismo tiempo.

"Hai… pero como digo, no depende de mí" Aclara el cazador, el silencio reinó nuevamente.

"Estos sujetos que capturaste…" Dice Kaji. "…pertenecen al mismo grupo que atacó a Misato, Rei y Asuka hace un par de semanas…" Shinji confirma asintiendo. "…son un grupo bien armado, Amalgam"

Shinji asiente nuevamente, pero no entendía cual era el punto del agente, así que lo miró expectante.

"¿Mi punto?" Pregunta Kaji con media sonrisa, Shinji asiente. "Mi punto es… ¿Cómo demonios los enfrentaremos en el futuro?"

Shinji deja salir un suspiro. "Ciertamente la armada a la que pertenezco no tenía el poder de enfrentar tal enemigo…" Confiesa Shinji.

"Pero tu dijiste que-" Interviene el hombre, pero Shinji levanta su mano para indicarle que le permita continuar.

"La armada a la que pertenezco puede enfrentar con todos los Midians…" Explica Shinji.

"¿Midians?" Pregunta Misato.

"Vampiros, ghouls, hombres lobo…" Aclara Shinji. "Yo no he enfrentado a ninguno de éstos últimos… pero volviendo a mi punto, hemos formado una alianza con un grupo muy poderoso que nos ayudará contra Amalgam…"

"¿Formaron una alianza?" Pregunta Kaji. "¿con quién?"

Shinji sonríe. "Ya he dicho demasiado… pero esa alianza fue necesaria debido a la unión de Millenium, enemigo nuestro, con Amalgam, enemigo de ellos…"

"Una guerra campal ¿eh?" Pregunta Kaji encendiendo su cigarrillo.

"Shinji-kun…" Murmura Misato llamando la atención del joven cazador. "¿Cómo terminaste envuelto en todo esto?" Pregunta la mujer con curiosidad y preocupación.

Shinji se recuesta contra el respaldo del sofá, estira su cuerpo y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. "A veces me pregunto lo mismo… pero dada la situación actual, lo agradezco…"

RIIIING RIIING

Shinji saca su celular de su bolsillo y contesta rápidamente al ver de quien era la llamada. Sousuke se encontraba en la otra línea.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Shinji en un tono serio y expectante.

"_Ikari… imagino que los tipos de Amalgam no se han comunicado y por ello no te has comunicado con nosotros" _Dice Sousuke.

"Hai… ¿Pero a que debo tu llamada?" Pregunta impaciente el cazador.

"_Debemos ir a los cuarteles para encontrar la localización de tus compañeros pilotos y preparar a nuestro equipo para la invasión"_

"¿Ustedes me informarán del plan y localización desde su base?" Misato y Kaji intercambian miradas, finalmente entendiendo de qué se trataba la llamada; ambos escucharon con atención e interés.

"_Iie… tu vendrás con nosotros"_ Shinji tragó aire en sorpresa por la respuesta del mercenario.

"P-pero… ¿Eso está bien? ¿No hay inconvenientes?" Pregunta Shinji confundido.

"_No, fue idea de la Liuteniente Mao, y la Capitana considera que es una buena forma de formalizar la alianza" _

Shinji permanece en silencio un par de segundos, analizando las palabras del joven. "Sin embargo, requiero del apoyo de dos de mis compañeros" Misato y Kaji se miran el uno al otro. Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea, probablemente Sousuke consultando a Mao.

"_¿Son de confianza?"_ Pregunta Sousuke.

"Pondría mi vida en sus manos" Responde Shinji con certeza y sin duda.

"_De acuerdo… nos veremos en mi apartamento a las cero __doscientas horas"_ Explica el Sargento. _"No tardes… cambio y fuera" _Sousuke terminó la llamada. Shinji permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos analizando la situación.

"¿Tus aliados?" Pregunta Kaji expectante mientras deja salir el humo del cigarro.

"Hai…" Responde Shinji un poco pensativo, luego levanta su mirada para cruzarla con la de Kaji. "Kaji-san… no te molestes en rastrear la llamada, esta es una línea segura…" Dice el cazador levantando su celular, Kaji ríe mientras alza las manos frente a él de manera defensiva.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shinji-kun?" Pregunta Misato queriendo saber de que trató la llamada.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia ella. "Localizaremos a Asuka, Rei y Toji… y planificaremos la invasión" Luego el joven gira su mirada hacia el agente nuevamente. "Kaji-san… apreciaría que Sección-2 no me siguiera…"

"Yo me encargo de eso…" Responde Kaji con seriedad.

"Arigato…" Murmura Shinji dándose la vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación. "Nos vemos pronto Misato-san, Kaji-san"

La pareja de adultos permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos. "Suerte, Shinji-kun…" Murmuró Misato al aire, Shinji ya se había ido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tuatha De Danann. 0400 Horas.

El trío de cazadores observaban impresionados sus alrededores, cuando el helicóptero en el que iban comenzó a sobrevolar el océano y parecía llegar a ningún lado, del fondo del mar emergió una gigante ballena metálica.

El encuentro de los cazadores con los mercenarios fue bastante tranquilo, excepto por Kurtz escondiéndose detrás de Mao al saber que la chica rubia, a la que inmediatamente intentó seducir, era un vampiro. Mao y Sousuke solo mostraron sorpresa y ligeros signos de incomodidad al principio al ver el arma gigante que cargaba la chica con tanta facilidad, pero eso se desvaneció después de media hora de vuelo en el helicóptero.

Ahora el poderoso Hind se encontraba descendiendo para posicionarse dentro del hangar del gigantesco submarino. Los seis aliados bajaron del helicóptero y ahí los esperaba el Teniente Groseaux.

"Gusto en verlos" Dice el moreno con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El hombre inmediatamente clava su mirada en el joven de la espada, la chica rubia y el hombre de sombrero y parche. "Bienvenidos al Tuatha De Danann"

"Arigato" Responden los tres cazadores al unisonó.

"Por favor, síganme…" Dice Groseaux mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por los pasillos, seguido por los seis recién llegados.

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡Esto es increíble!" Murmura la vampiresa excitada. "Este es un submarino y tiene un hangar gigante! ¡Integra-sama debería tener uno de estos!" Refunfuña la chica cruzando los brazos.

"Por su puesto… para enfrentar a la nueva raza de vampiros submarinos ¿verdad?" Se burla Bernadotte obteniendo un pellizco por parte de la rubia y una carcajada por parte del cazador.

"Ikari Shinji… ¿no es así?" Pregunta Groseaux sin mirara atrás mientras camina hasta el frente del grupo.

"Hai" Responde Shinji expectante.

"La Liuteniente Mao informó que gracias a ti, ella y mis hombres pudieron ejecutar satisfactoriamente la misión de Vankarem… te lo agradezco"

"No hay nada que agradecer… mi misión también era rescatar a los rehenes…" Responde el joven piloto. "Hubiera sido muy complicado salir de ahí con los rehenes con toda la artillería de ese ejército…así que también les agradezco yo a ustedes"

Groseaux simplemente asiente en respuesta mientras sigue su paso.

"Ustedes pertenecen al grupo Hellsing… si no me equivoco" Murmura el moreno. Bernadotte, Seras y Shinji parpadearon en sorpresa. No había mencionado nada al respecto del nombre del grupo al que pertenecían. "…no luzcan sorprendidos" Dice el hombre mientras gira su mirada sobe su hombro y sonríe con confianza. "…era obvio que íbamos a investigar un poco antes de formar alianza alguna con ustedes… debo decir que ustedes al igual que nosotros son un fantasma, pero la naturaleza de su existencia es aun más compleja que la nuestra… nosotros somos Mithrill, y recuerden, de ahora en adelante somos aliados"

Groseaux se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta y presionó un botón a un lado de ésta, y la puerta se abrió de par en par. "Ahora localizaremos a tus amigos pilotos y crearemos un plan de ataque" Dice Mao esta vez.

"Pero primero conocerán a los Comandantes y a Tessa-chan" Interviene Kurtz guiñándoles un ojo a los tres cazadores.

"¡Sargento Weber! ¡No sea irrespetuoso! ¡Es la Capitana Testarossa para usted!" Regaña el otaku de closet al rubio Sargento, éste último solo se encoje de hombros. "Adelante" Invita Groseaux al grupo a entrar con una señal de la mano.

Era una sala de reuniones, una de en las que muchas veces ya habían estado todos los miembros del SRT debido a sus múltiples tareas asignadas. Ahí dentro se encontraban de pie el Comandante Mardukas y el Comandante Kalinin, y entre ellos, sentada en una silla, a los cazadores les llamó la atención la joven y sonriente chica que jugaba con su coleta.

"Bienvenidos al Tuatha De Danann" Dice la chica mientras se pone de pie "por favor tomen asiento" Invita la chica amablemente mientras les señala con la mano. Shinji, Bernadotte y Seras toman asiento juntos del lado izquierdo del escritorio, mientras Groseaux se sienta en el centro y el resto del grupo SRT a la derecha. Los tres altos rangos ya se habían sentado en el centro del extremo opuesto del escritorio. "Mi nombre es Theressa Testarossa y soy la Capitana de esta nave" Los tres cazadores parpadean en sorpresa. "…si esa reacción es muy común al presentarme… pero es la verdad" Dice sonriente la whispered.

"Mucho gusto" Interviene Bernadotte esta vez. "Mi nombre es Pip Bernadotte, soy el Capitán del grupo mercenario Wild Geese, aunque desde hace más de dieciséis años trabajamos para Hellsing…" Los rostros de los mercenarios mostraron sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del grupo. "…la señorita es Capitán de escuadrón, Seras Victoria y una vampiresa…" Los tres altos rangos escrudiñaron por una fracción de segundo a la chica "…y el joven es Ikari Shinji, recientemente promovido al rango de Capitán y actual piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 01 de NERV"

Hubo un breve silencio, cada quien interpretaba la información; pero el silencio fue roto por Sousuke.

"Capitán, me gustaría que iniciáramos con el rastreo de las victimas" Propone el chico de cara cortada.

"Hai" Responde Tessa. La chica tecleó algunos códigos en su ordenador y una imagen holográfica apareció en el centro de la mesa. Era una imagen holográfica y tridimensional del planeta tierra girando lentamente para permitir a todos observar.

"Por cierto Shinji…"Murmura la vampiresa al oído del cazador. "¿Cómo van a encontrarlos?" Shinji sonrió levemente.

/ Flashback /

"Dense prisa" Dice Kaname nerviosa. "…siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo"

"Iie…" Responde Shinji abriendo el maletín. "esto nos será de mucha ayuda"

"Aun así no me siento bien haciendo esto a personas ebrias e inconscientes" Se queja la peli-azul. Sousuke tomó una especie de pistola con una aguja en la punta que se encontraba dentro del maletín. "¿Estás seguro que eso no tiene efectos secundarios?"

"Negativo…" Responde el mercenario mientras toma un pequeño cartucho y lo coloca dentro de un compartimiento de la pistola. "…las pruebas de ratas no arrojaron ningún tipo de efecto secundario"

"¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS RATAS!" Gruñe la whispered mientras amenaza al chico de cara cortada con el puño, una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del cazador.

"Es un rastreador satelital casi microscópico desarrollado por los laboratorios de Mithrill…" Explica el otaku militar. "…es el mismo que les implanté a ustedes dos en la escuela esta mañana… además está diseñado para evitar que genere reacciones dentro del organismo, por ello es muy seguro"

"¿Es posible detectarlo?" Pregunta Shinji con curiosidad.

"Hai, pero se requiere de equipamiento muy sensible… es ahí donde reside la efectividad de este rastreador, los sistemas de monitoreo de señales convencionales no podrán detectarlo…" Explica el Sargento, Shinji asiente satisfecho. "Ikari, por favor posiciona a tus compañeros pilotos en una posición sentada, insertemos los rastreadores antes de que despierten…"

"No creo que vayan a despertar pronto" Murmura con sarcasmo la Whispered. "No puedo creer que tuviéramos que embriagarlos para poder ponerles esas cosas…"

"Era la mejor forma de mantenerlo en secreto…" Responde Shinji.

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Murmura la chica mientras resiste un bostezo y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "…ya decía yo que era muuuuy raro que Sousuke quisiera organizar una reunión"

/ Fin de Flashback /

"¡Los hemos encontrado!" Exclama Mao, llamando la atención de los cazadores, Seras y Bernadotte estaban escuchando entretenidos la narración de Shinji.

Tres brillantes puntos rojos aparecieron en el mapa, estos se encontraba localizados en una zona que parecía estar entre Europa y Asia.

"Amplificaré al imagen y obtendré las coordenadas" Murmura Tessa mientras teclea mas comandos en su computadora. La imagen se amplificó y mostró un mapa topográfico de la zona, los puntos brillantes se encontraban en una zona montañosa. "Se encuentran en las coordenadas cuarenta y cinco grados cincuenta y un minutos latitud norte y veinticinco grados veinticuatro minutos latitud este… eso es en Rumania, en los montes Cárpatos Orientales"

"¿Escuchaste Seras? Rumania… de ahí es el Conde Drácula…" Murmura Bernadotte a la chica, esta solo lo ignora.

"Ya sabemos la localización de los pilotos… conectémonos con los satélites espías y analicemos la zona para localizar a detalle la base enemiga, de esa forma crearemos una estrategia de ataque…" Interviene Groseaux, los presentes asienten estando de acuerdo. "Señorita Victoria…" Llama el moreno a la vampiresa. "…imagino que debido a su 'situación'… el plan de ataque deberá ser nocturno"

"Hai" La vampiresa ríe y se rasca la nuca un poco avergonzada.

"De acuerdo… entonces manos a la obra…" Murmura Kalinin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sobrevolando los Montes Cárpatos Orientales. 1000 Horas (Horario de Tokyo-3)

Un pequeño grupo de dos helicópteros Hind con ECS activado sobrevolaban los frondosos bosques de coníferas, un territorio frío, y como el nombre de esta cordillera lo indica, terrenos sumamente escarpados.

Un grupo de dieciséis AS tipo M9 Gernsback se estaban movilizando por el bosque a un par de metros frente a los helicópteros, abriéndose camino a través de los árboles y acantilaos, utilizando su sistema de ECS para permanecer invisibles a los posibles radares enemigos. De esos dieciséis AS, tres se colocarían en zonas altas y alejadas para jugar el papel de francotiradores, ésta había demostrado en la última misión de Mithrill, y en muchas atrás, ser una estrategia arrolladora cuando son misiones de emboscadas.

En esta ocasión no había una formación de grupos como en el ataque anterior, sino que solamente se dividían en francotiradores y combatientes cercanos. Esta fue la mejor estrategia que pudieron planear debido a la naturaleza de la base enemigo.

Al poner en conjunto los diversos tipos de fotografía brindados por los satélites espías una vez que habían logrado ubicar la base, descubrieron que la base se extendía en por dentro de la cordillera de manera longitudinal, con una longitud de aproximadamente mil doscientos metros, y dividida en aproximadamente tres o cuatro pisos; además de tener ocultos múltiples pasillos laterales que permitían el paso aun si el corredor principal era bloqueado. En la parte central de la base había una ligera variación, un recuadro de cuatrocientos por cuatrocientos metros con una profundidad de aproximadamente ocho pisos. Esta área se encontraba en una gran montaña, y todo parecía indicar que era aquí donde se encontraba el hangar del enemigo. Esta base estaba diseñada para ser una excelente fortaleza refugio, pero no una estratégica base de despliegue de tropas, ya que la entrada del hangar fue la única que pudieron encontrar en un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Primero exterminarían con la ayuda de los francotiradores al grupo de AS enemigos que resguardaban la zona en una pequeña explanada frente a las puertas del hangar, de esa forma forzando al enemigo a abrir sus compuertas y comenzar el despliegue de tropas.

Según los cálculos de Tessa no podían contar con más de cuarenta AS enemigos dentro de ese reducido Hangar. Además contaban con la presencia de Arbalest, y de la formidable destreza de combate de Groseaux, Mao y el grupo SRT. El resto de la misión sería infiltrarse y rescatar a los pilotos.

Los tres cazadores se encontraban en uno de los helicópteros, esté descendería en una planicie a un par de kilómetros de la base enemiga. Los satélites habían descubierto un rudimentario sistema de caminos de terracería creado por los hombres de Amalgam. El otro helicóptero cargaba un pequeño auto todoterreno blindado, y descendería junto con el helicóptero donde se encontraban los pilotos, liberaría el auto y se alejaría de la zona de combate para mantenerse como transporte de último recurso para los cazadores y los pilotos.

Shinji se encontraba observando hacia el oscuro paisaje debajo de él, utilizaba un equipo de visión nocturna que le había brindado Mithrill. Se encontraba intranquilo, hace un poco menos de una hora se había comunicado con los cuarteles de Hellsing, y el esperaba que la información que le dio Integra fueran meras especulaciones.

/ Flashback /

Los cazadores ya se encontraban en el Hind, Bernadotte pidió a Shinji comunicarse con Integra antes de comenzar la misión.

"…esas son las coordenadas" Explica el cazador por su teléfono. "Es en los Montes Cárpatos Orientales, Rumania"

"_¿¡Rumania!"_ Exclama Integra alarmada a través del altavoz del teléfono.

"¿Sucede algo Integra-sama?" Pregunta Shinji preocupado por la reacción de la mujer.

"_¡Ikari… debes evitar entablar combate hasta que recibas apoyo! ¿__Comprendido? ¡Es una orden!"_

Las miradas de Seras y Bernadotte se endurecieron, sabían que cuando Integra se alarmaba no era algo de tomarse a la ligera.

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" Pregunta Shinji nuevamente no entendiendo el porqué de la preocupación de la mujer.

Se escucha a la mujer dejar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. _"Esto se convirtió en un horrible escenario…" _Dice la mujer entes de explicar la información que le había brindado Enrico Maxwell.

"¿¡Un ejército de vampiros!" Pregunta el mercenario de sombrero alarmado. Shinji y Seras permanecieron en silencio, aun digiriendo las palabras de la mujer.

"_No es información confirmada…"_ Responde Integra. _"…pero como les digo… el Padre Anderson ha sido enviado junto con el equipo de asesinos de la XIII Sección de Vaticano… así que es muy posible que sea cierto…"_

"¿Enviará a Master?" Pregunta la vampiresa.

"_Hai, preparé el Jet desde hace varias horas, Alucard saldrá en un par de minutos… así que no comiencen el ataque hasta que Alucard llegue"_

"¿En cuánto tiempo llegará Alucard-sama?" Pregunta Shinji con voz ronca y tono serio.

"_Aproximadamente en __ciento veinte minutos"_

"Integra-sama" Murmura Shinji lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por el otro lado de la línea. "Intentaremos retrasar el ataque el mayor tiempo posible… pero no depende solamente de nosotros"

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

"_Ikari, Seras, Bernadotte… tengan cuidado, que Dios esté con ustedes"_Murmuró la heredera de Hellsing antes de terminar la llamada.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Los tres cazadores intercambiaron miradas serias antes de devolver sus miradas hacia el paisaje nocturno debajo de ellos.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"_Estamos a tres minutos de llegar al lugar de descenso"_ Resuena la voz del piloto por los altavoces del helicóptero. _"Váyanse preparando" _El helicóptero comenzó a descender un poco, estaba alrededor de cincuenta metros de altura.

Shinji aseguró el amarre de la funda de su espada a su cinturón; mientras, Seras levantó su Harkonnen del piso del helicóptero y lo puso sobre sus piernas. Bernadotte se quitó su sombrero, guardó su pistola en la funda y puso un lente de visión nocturna sobre su ojo sano.

"Victoria-san… Bernadotte-san… me iré adelantando para asegurar el área de descenso" Murmura Shinji en un tono serio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntan la chica y el mercenario al unísono realmente confundidos.

"Los veo en un par de minutos" Dice el joven mientras se pone de pie y abre la escotilla del helicóptero, el vehículo se tambaleó y los tripulantes se cubrieron los ojos por las fuertes corrientes de aire que entraron en la cabina.

"_¡Cierren la escotilla!"_ Grita el piloto por el altavoz. _"¡Me cagué del susto por la sacudida!"_

Los otros dos cazadores se paralizaron en sorpresa al ver al chico acercarse a la puerta abierta y saltar al vacío.

"¡Shinji!" Grita Seras acercándose a la orilla tratando inútilmente de detener al chico que ya descendía en caída libre. Bernadotte la detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer. La vampiresa volteó su mirada cuestionante hacia el mercenario y este solo negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que lo dejara ir.

"El sabe lo que hace…" Murmuró Bernadotte al mismo tiempo que cerraba la escotilla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bosque de los Montes Cárpatos Orientales.

"Maldita sea" Se queja un hombre de ropajes militares que se encontraba en el claro donde aterrizarían los helicópteros. "…odio tener que estar de guardia" El hombre sacó de entre sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y lo encendió ya cuando estaba entre sus labios. El silencio de los alrededores fue sepulcral, un sonido extraño le hizo levantar su mirada, sus ojos carmesí.

A varios cientos de metros de distancia, el joven cazador se desplazaba a velocidad inhumana a través del bosque, sus movimientos agiles y veloces bien se podrían describir como los de un ninja. Shinji agradeció mentalmente contar con los lentes de visión nocturna los cuales le permitían desplazarse a gran velocidad sin problemas por en medio del bosque, además del hecho de que los movimientos estelares no estaban a su favor y era una noche sin luna.

Shinji se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar al claro e ingresó a caminando tranquilamente, el hombre a una decena de metros frente a él lo observó en silencio por un par de segundos. La mirada del cazador se estrechó al notar el inhumano color en los ojos del militar. El vampiro levantó su rifle de alto calibre y lo apuntó hacia el chico.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí" Exclama el hombre mientras una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro. Su expresión mostrando sus afilados colmillos. "Amigo… creo que estas un poco perdido" Murmura el hombre en un tono malévolo.

El joven de gabardina permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos y en silencio desenvainó su espada.

"¿Una espada?" Pregunta el vampiro dejando salir una risa burlona. "¿Realmente cr-"

SLASH

Un as atravesó al vampiro a lo ancho de su cuello y este se paralizó instantáneamente. "¿Qu-" No supo que fue lo que pasó pero calló arrodillado. En una fracción de segundo, en una fracción de tiempo, en la que el vampiro por descuido no se percató, el joven desapareció de frente a él y reapareció a menos de dos metros de distancia frente a él, el brazo derecho del joven extendido mientras sostenía la espada horizontalmente, un hilo de color carmesí en el filo.

El hombre desde su posición arrodillada intentó levantarse, pero fue en vano, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuello y calló rodando al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del vampiro se desplomaba.

Shinji sacó un radio de su gabardina. "Zona de aterrizaje despejado, esperando el aterrizaje y el despliegue de los francotiradores"

"_Entendido Ikari…"_ Respondió Weber por la radio. _"Estaremos en posición en dos minutos"_

"Roger" Contestó el piloto.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

Lo árboles que se encontraban en la dirección de la que venía Shinji se abrían y movían agitadamente debido al fuerte torrente de aire generado por los alerones de los invisibles helicópteros. En un par de segundos el torren de aire se encontraba frente a él y los helicópteros se materializaron de la nada mientras descendían.

Seras y Bernadotte bajaron del helicóptero y se acercaron a Shinji, el trío dio un pequeño salto cuando el helicóptero que cargaba el vehículo blindado lo dejó caer.

"Veo que ya empezaste…" Murmuró el mercenario con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro mientras señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el cadáver decapitado del vampiro. El cazador esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió.

"Debemos prepararnos" Interviene la vampiresa. "Shinji tú comenzarás la infiltración, Bernadotte esperará el soporte de un AS y que tú salgas con los pilotos para acercarse en el vehículo…" La mujer levantó su enorme arma como si fuera de juguete "y yo te apoyaré a distancia con el Harkonnen"

"Roger" Responden los dos hombres al unísono mientras giran su mirada hacia donde se encuentra la base.

"_Ikari, aquí Weber… los francotiradores ya __estamos en posición, empezaremos el ataque en medio minuto" _Advierte Kurtz por la radio.

"Hai… espero su señal para movilizarme" Responde el chico mientras una sonrisa predadora se pinta en su rostro. "Victoria-san, Bernadotte-san… esta noche acaba de empezar"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Centro de Control de la Base Ghiară

Hace un par de minutos, el Coronel Aulus Eliade se encontraba en el centro de control de la base, su equipo de mercenarios preparando el 'escenario' donde grabarían la extorsión a NERV.

El vampiro se encontraba disfrutando de una buena copa de vino, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente y dejó caer la copa al piso.

CRASHHH

El hombre mantuvo su mirada perdida en el vino derramado en el piso, sus soldados lo observaron confundidos por unos segundos pero resumieron sus labores rápidamente. _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ Piensa el vampiro alarmado… algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. "Teniente…" Murmura el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de uno de sus soldados. "Haga que el equipo de radio se comunique con los vigías"

"Roger" Responde el soldado saludando militarmente antes de pasar la orden por el micrófono. Un soldado se acercó con una copa nueva llena de vino y se la entregó a Coronel.

El vampiro, pensativo, agitaba su copa en forma circular, haciendo que el vino girara en espiral dentro de la copa.

"¡Señor! ¡Hemos perdido contacto con nuestro soldado en la zona de descarga!" Exclama alarmado el Teniente y observa expectante a su superior. Aulus permanece pensativo por unos segundos. "Envíen un grupo de reconocimiento… algo me huele mal"

"¡Si Señor! ¡De inmediato!"

BUUUMP CRASHHHH

Los soldados miraron confundidos a sus alrededores cuando las luces parpadearon después de escucharse una fuerte explosión y metal rechinar. Las rojas sirenas se encendieron y comenzaron a inundar la base con su agudo chillido.

"¡Señor! ¡Los AS de la entrada principal han sido abatidos!" Exclama un soldado con audífonos puestos.

"Pon las cámaras externas en pantalla" Ordena Aulus mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a las pantallas.

Las cámaras mostraban el exterior en múltiples ángulos, sin embargo en los alrededores no se veía nada. De pronto se vio un destello blanco a lo lejos, en una de las montañas frente a la base y hubo otro fuerte impacto que hizo que las luces parpadearan.

"Son francotiradores…" Murmuró el vampiro.

"¡Señor! ¡El blindaje de la entrada principal no resistirá dos impactos más de esos!" Exclama otro soldado sentado frente a las consolas.

En la pantalla se vio otro destello desde el mismo lugar y nuevamente las luces parpadearon.

"No tenemos otra opción…" Murmura Aulus con un gruñido. "¡Desplieguen todas las unidades AS rápidamente!"

"¿Que haremos con los pilotos?" Pregunta un soldado.

"Envíen un escuadrón de seis de mis subordinados a vigilar a los pilotos y otros seis a vigilar al Doctor…"Ordena el pelirrojo. "A mis demás subordinados…" Aulus agacha un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se sombrean mientras una sonrisa perversa se pinta en su rostro. "…despliéguenlos por las afueras de toda la base con armamento pesado"

"Roger" Responden los soldados que estaban en la consola mientras toman los micrófonos y comienzan a repartir las ordenes por medio de los altavoces.

"Les mostraré nuestro poder a esos insolentes gusanos…" Piensa el vampiro mientras sus ojos se tornan de un brillante rojo carmesí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un minuto antes, en las afueras de la base.

"Weber, ahora que solamente un francotirador se encargue de disparar hacia la entrada del Hanga" Dice Sousuke por su comunicador, los francotiradores acababan de abatir a los AS vigías.

"_Entendido, yo me encargaré de disparar hacia la entrada del hangar…"_ Responde Kurtz por el intercomunicador. _"…de esa forma el enemigo creerá que solo hay un francotirador"_

"Roger" Responde Sousuke dejando salir un suspiro.

"_¿Está nervioso Sargento?"_ Pegunta la robótica voz de AI por las bocinas.

"Negativo" Responde Sousuke mientras niega con la cabeza. "Me molesta la incertidumbre de no saber con qué arsenal cuenta el enemigo"

"_Basado en la loc__alización, y en lo remoto de lo base, probablemente solo enfrentemos unidades Savage, y en probabilidades muy remotas, tal vez algún __Zy-98__"_ Explica AI. Sousuke asiente ante la respuesta de su compañero cibernético.

Kurtz acababa de hacer el segundo disparo hacia la entrada del hangar.

"No hay señal de reacción…" Murmura Sousuke al no ver movimientos. "Ikari…" Dice Sousuke por la radio. "…mantente preparado, en el momento que las compuertas se comiencen a abrir será tu señal de entrada"

"_Entendido"_ Responde el cazador del otro lado de la línea. El plan era relativamente sencillo. Cuando Shinji ingresara a la base y rescatara a los pilotos, éste le informaría a Bernadotte, quien solicitaría apoyo de Sousuke; Sousuke retrocedería para brindarle protección al vehículo hasta durante su acercamiento a la base y brindaría apoyo también durante la extracción. _"Por cierto… dentro de algunos minutos llegará un paquete aéreo, no le disparen…"_ Sousuke asintió inconscientemente pero no respondió.

"_¡Atención todos!"_ Se escuchó la voz de Groseaux por la radio. _"Las compuertas se están abriendo… una vez que comiencen a salir los AS enemigos comenzaremos el ataque… francotiradores, no fallen"_

"¡Roger!" Responde Sousuke mientras su mirada se centra en la base enemiga.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo, en la zona de aterrizaje.

"Victoria-san…" Murmura Shinji llamando la atención de la vampiresa.

"¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?"

"Si es verdad lo que dijo Integra-sama, lo cual es muy probable…" Dice en un tono bajo.

BUUUUUMPP CRASHHH

Las explosiones comenzaron a sonar a unos metros de distancia. Los AS estaban saliendo y la fuerza de Mithrill comenzó el ataque.

"… y en verdad hay tantos vampiros en este lugar" Continúa el chico su explicación. "No podemos dejar a Bernadotte-san en este lugar sin apoyo, lo encontrarían fácilmente"

"Reaper, yo puedo cuidarme solo…" Gruñe el hombre de sombrero. "No necesito a una niñera" Seras observaba el intercambio en silencio.

"Lo sé Bernadotte-san, pero estamos hablando de un ejército de vampiros… no podrás enfrentarlos tu solo, y necesitamos de este vehículo para sacar a mis amigos de ahí"

El hombre del parche en el ojo dejó salir un suspiro. "De acuerdo…" Murmura Bernadotte.

La vampiresa se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro del cazador mientras lo mira a los ojos. "Yo me encargaré de este niño…" Dice ganándose una mirada fea por parte del mercenario. "…pero procura tener mucho cuidado…"

"Hai" Responde Shinji mientras asiente.

BOOOOOM

Hubo una fuerte explosión que hizo que se sacudiera el área donde se encontraban. El cazador tornó su mirada en dirección a la base y dejó salir un suspiro.

"Sagara… comenzaré la infiltración en este momento" Dice Shinji por la radio. El chico traía debajo de su gabardina los ropajes militares de Hellsing, y su espada envainada atada a la cintura.

"_De acuerdo Ikari… buena suerte"_ Responde el Sargento desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Aquí vamos…" Murmuró antes de desparecer de su posición y alejarse del lugar dejando un as como rastro de sus movimientos.

"Ten cuidado, Shinji-kun" Murmuró Seras mientras seguía con sus sentidos sobrehumanos los movimientos del chico mientras se alejaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El cazador se desplazaba rápidamente por la terracería, solo faltaban unos cuantos cientos de metros para poder llegar a la base enemiga. Los lentes de visión nocturna que le brindó Mithrill le fueron de gran ayuda en esta ocasión debido a la noche sin Luna.

El joven se desplazó y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca el sonido de las metrallas, y el rechinido del metal chocando contra metal. Finalmente el camino llegó a un claro, la explanada de la base. Las compuertas del hangar estaban abiertas, y de estas salían múltiples AS tipo Savage, estos trataban de esquivar las balas provenientes de los AS de Mithrill que ya habían entablado combate. Entre ellos se encontraban Mao y Groseaux.

Tal como lo comentó Groseaux, la base era muy mala para estrategias de despliegue. Cada vez que salían un AS enemigo de la base debía evitar y cubrirse de las balas de los francotiradores que les disparaban desde las montañas. Además la artillería de Mithrill remataba a los que caían con una ráfaga de balas.

"Me encuentro en la explanada, comenzaré la infiltración" Informa Shinji por su radio.

"_De acuerdo, detendremos el ataque por el momento, infórmanos cuando estés dentro"_Responde Groseuax. Los AS de Mithrill dejaron de disparar, los AS enemigos aprovecharon esa breve interrupción en la ráfaga de balas para desplegarse en la explanada y comenzaron a disparar a los AS de Mithrill que se encontraban a varias decenas de metros frente a ellos.

El joven atravesó velozmente la explanada dejando un as de color negro tras de sí, las AS que habían logrado salir no lo notaron; solamente en un par de segundos ya había llegado al hangar.

El joven se detuvo una vez dentro y miró a sus alrededores. "Estoy dentro, pueden resumir el ataque" Shinji no obtuvo respuesta por la radio, su respuesta fue el sonido de las metrallas y el metal siendo golpeado nuevamente.

CLIP CLANK CLIP CLANK CLIP CLANK

El joven miró a sus alrededores, de entre las sombras aparecieron sujetos pesadamente armados y se acortaban la distancia hacia él mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Tu velocidad obviamente no es humana… debo adivinar que también eres uno de nosotros, un vampiro" Murmuró uno de los sujetos, los ojos de todos los hombres armados se tornaron rojo brillante.

El joven hecho su gabardina hacia atrás con la mano y empuño su espada. "Iie…" Responde el joven al mismo tiempo que desaparece.

"¡Disparen!" Gruñe el vampiro mientras desata una ráfaga de balas. El grupo disparó sus armas a discreción y en direcciones aleatorias. "¿Qué demonios es e-?"

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Ninguno fue capaz de seguir los movimientos del chico, por lo que comenzaron disparar sin dirección específica. Ninguno de ellos notó que el chico los había pasado y se encontraba tras de ellos mientras disparaban. Ahora, un haz de color plateado los travesó a todos desde diversos ángulos y los vampiros dejaron de disparar.

Shinji reapareció a un lado del soldado que comandaba la pequeña tropa. "Soy un cazador…" Murmuró el piloto al mismo tiempo que extendía su espada de un lado a otro.

SPLASH

La sangre en el filo de la espada dejó una marca lineal en el piso. Al mismo tiempo, los cuerpos de los vampiros se desplomaron destrozados.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Comenzaron a llover balas desde múltiples direcciones al haber sido notado. AS, humanos y vampiros comenzaron a dispararle, pero el joven se movía a velocidad inhumana, saltando y moviéndose en ángulos y alturas que hacía imposible a la armada de vampiros atinar, y a los humanos y AS saber donde se encontraba.

Los AS ignoraron la infiltración y comenzaron a movilizarse fuera del hangar. Los demás soldados poco a poco comenzaron a caer despedazados, resultado de interponerse al paso del joven cazador. Shinji se baria paso velozmente a través del hangar, esquivando balas, cajas y AS en movimiento, su mirada centrada centrada en una puerta al fondo del hangar.

Finalmente el chico ingresó a las instalaciones, no sin antes degollar a varios vampiros que resguardaban la entada. El joven comenzó a moverse a través de los pasillos, destajando y cortando indiscriminadamente a los soldados que se encontraban a su paso.

Un grupo de vampiros se movía rápidamente a través de los pasillos tratando de llegar a la salida para unirse al ataque, el grupo se detuvo en seco. Divisaron a un joven frente a ellos, y notaron como bajaba la temperatura y el aire se tornaba seco. Intentaron levantar sus armas para detenerlo y someterlo, pero no fue en vano, en una fracción de segundo todos fueron atravesados por líneas plateadas y se desplomaron despedazados.

"¿¡Q-quien eres tú!" Gritó uno de los vampiros. Era el único que había sobrevivido al ataque, pero con sus consecuencias. El vampiro, ahora sin piernas, sostenía con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, o lo que quedaba de él, para detener el sangrado; y miraba con terror a la figura frente él. Frente a él se encontraba un joven con la mirada sombreada por su cabello, un aura de color negro giraba como remolino en torno al chico, y la vista de cuerpos mutilados y una espada con el filo ensangrentado siendo apuntada hacia su rostro hizo que el vampiro se estremeciera y respirara agitadamente por el terror. "¿Q-que-"

"¿Dónde están los pilotos?" Murmuró el chico con una voz feral. El vampiro se encontraba paralizado y se estremecía por el miedo. Su rostro bañado por el sudor y de su nariz escurriendo mucosidades.

"En esta dirección… Sa-sala norte, cel-celda ciento diecisiete" Respondió el vampiro tartamudeando y temblando mientras le señalaba el camino que el joven estaba siguiendo desde el principio. "¡Por favor! ¡Quiero vi-"

SLASH

El vampiro no terminó su frase cuando un hilo plateado atravesó su garganta. "vir…" Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de que su cabeza rodara en el piso.

El joven tornó su mirada hacia el camino que debía seguir. "¿Vivir? Irónica frase viniendo de un vampiro…" Murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la dirección de la que venía originalmente. Un aura de color negra a su alrededor mientras se movía a través de la base.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Explanada de la Base Ghiară

Bel formaba parte del frente de AS que aplastaba a las fuerzas enemigas, ya habían pasado muchos minutos y para ser una batalla de tal magnitud, la victoria la estaban obteniendo muy fácilmente. En el momento que los AS enemigos salían del hangar eran bienvenidos con un torrente de fuego y metal, cayendo despedazados e inutilizados rápidamente, la armada enemiga se estaba quedando sin AS.

"_¡Bel!"_ Escucha la voz de Mao a través de los altavoces.

"¿Qué sucede Mao?" Pregunta el moreno mientras dispara su metralla contra un nuevo grupo de AS saliendo del hangar.

"_¡Perdimos comunicación con dos de nuestro miembros!"_ Exclama la mujer en tono preocupante, Mao formaba del grupo de AS de apoyo que permanecía dentro del bosque y permanecerían en tal posición solo en caso de que Bel y su grupo de cuatro AS en el frente de combate requiriera ayuda. _"¡Corrección, hemos perdido a tres unidades!"_

Bel observo a sus alrededores tratando de entender lo que sucedía, no veía movimiento de ningún AS enemigo entre el bosque. Algo a su izquierda llamó su atención, en el bosque se vieron múltiples destellos simultáneos y luego una explosión. _"¡Mierda!" _Pensó molesto.

"_¡Bel! ¡Hemos perdido otra unidad! ¡No podemos permanecer aquí!"_

"¡Que todas las unidades se replieguen en la explanada! ¡Repito! ¡Que todas las unidad es se replieguen en la explanada! ¡Disparen a sus alrededores!" Ordena el otaku mientras desata otra ráfaga de balas contra el hangar al mismo tiempo que su equipo de asalto.

Pasaron un par de segundos en lo que las unidades que se encontraban ocultas en el bosque desactivaron su sistema ECS y se abrieron camino en la explanada mientras disparaban sus armas. El Arbalest apareció entre ellos.

"_¿Cuál es la situación?"_ Pregunta Sousuke a su superior a través de la radio.

"¡Estamos siendo atacados por un enemigo de poco volumen!" Explica Bel por la radio. "¡Hagan una formación rectangular y defiendan los flancos!"

"_¿Alastors?"_ Preguntó Sousuke.

"Probablemente…" Respondió Bel. "¡Todos atentos!"

Los pilotos de Mithrill permanecieron con sus armas listas para disparar, defendiendo sus flancos. El flanco de Bel permaneció atento por unos segundos, no salió nada del hangar. Bel sintió que algo andaba mal. Del hangar salió en formación un grupo de soldados, cargando cada uno un cañón antitanques.

"¿Qué demonios?" Gruñó confundido el moreno.

Dijo Mao por los altavoces. _"Estos sujetos no son normales… están cargando armas antitanques como si fueran nada…"_ El Teniente giró su mirada hacia los alrededores, y fue cuando notó la vasta formación de soldados rodeando sus flancos, todos y cada uno de ellos cargando tranquilamente una enorme arma de alto calibre. _"Estos sujetos… son las cosas a las que se enfrentan Ikari y su grupo…"_

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

El flanco trasero comenzó el ataque con una ráfaga de misiles. "¡Ataquen!" Gruñó Bel. Los AS de Mithrill comenzaron a recibir mucho daño de manera casi inmediata, los soldados enemigos de todos los flancos se dispersaron al momento de disparar y nuevamente comenzaron a salir más AS enemigos del hangar.

Ahora el grupo de Mithrill se encontraba en un torbellino de fuego y misiles. Los soldados se movían a sus alrededores de manera inhumana, solamente podían ver las sombras como rastros de los movimientos de los enemigos y los destellos de los cañones siendo disparados en su dirección.

"¡Todas las unidades! ¡Fuego a discreción!" Gritó el moreno mientras dejaba escapar una ráfaga de balas de su metralla disparando a su alrededor. El ataque de respuesta de Mithrill ciertamente lograba abatir a muchos de los enemigos y los francotiradores ayudaban a aniquilar a los AS y soldados enemigos haciendo disparos a los alrededores de la formación de Mithrill, pero eran demasiados como para poder contenerlos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tres figuras avanzan rápidamente y abriéndose paso por el bosque. Después de una larga caminata y de seguir los remotos sonidos de explosiones y armas siendo disparadas, a lo lejos divisaron el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto.

Acortaron la distancia y llegaron a un claro, desde ahí observaron la escena en un breve silencio. "Realmente esto es una colmena de esos monstruos…" Murmuró Alexander Anderson mientras retiraba un par de bayonetas de entre sus ropajes.

Las dos mujeres a sus costados asintieron en silencio con la mirada clavada en lo AS que disparaban indiscriminadamente a sus alrededores tratando de atinar sus balas en los veloces y, comparativamente hablando, diminutos enemigos.

"¿Cómo procederemos?" Pregunta la mujer vestida en ropajes de monja. Una sonrisa y mirada siniestra en su rostro. La otra mujer solo encendió un cigarrillo mientras dirigía su mirada expectante hacia el Sacerdote.

"Su excelencia dijo que esta era una gran infección, por lo cual parte del ejercito de estas cosas debe de estar en el interior de la base…" Murmura el hombre, su mirada seria. "¡Ingresen a la base! ¡Y purifican las almas de todos los que estén dentro!" Exclama el hombre mientras forma una cruz con sus bayonetas, sonriendo con todos los dientes. "¡Hahahahahahahahaha! ¡Acabaremos con este enjambre de demonios enmascarados como soldados!" Exclama Anderson con una riendo maniáticamente.

Yumie baja su mirada mientras su peligrosa sonrisa se amplia, Heinkel exhala el humo de su cigarro mientras cierra sus ojos. "¡Amén!" Exclaman al unísono.

Un espiral de hojas envolvió al Sacerdote, estas comenzaron a girar cada vez más cerca a su cuerpo y finalmente se elevaron al cielo. El hombre desapareció.

"Divirtámonos… Yumie" Murmura la mujer de gafas redondas mientras deja caer su cigarrillo al piso y saca un par de pistolas de su gabardina.

SCREEECH

"Hai…" Responde la monja mientras su espada rechina al ser desenvainada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Arbalest, Sousuke estaba teniendo un mal momento, no solo el esquivar los misiles era difícil, sino que también debía tratar de atinar sus disparos y derribar a los AS que salían del hangar.

"_Sargento"_ Dice AI. _"Sería prudente iniciar el Lambda Driver"_

"¡Negativo!" La situación no es lo suficientemente crítica para tener que activarlo. Al mercenario le pasó por la mente utilizar la lanza misiles que cargaba en uno de los compartimientos en las piernas del Arbalest, pero decidió en contra en el último momento. Finalmente disparó una ráfaga de su metralla hacia un par de misiles que se dirigían hacia él y haciéndoles explotar en el aire. Para su satisfacción, varios de los atacantes enemigos fueron capturados en la explosión y cayeron inertes.

Su satisfacción duro solamente un breve instante, ya que la cabina se sacudió fuertemente al recibir múltiples impactos desde la parte trasera, haciendo que el Arbalest se desplomara al piso.

"Tshhh" Sousuke apretó los dientes, molesto por haber recibido tal impacto.

"_¿Se encuentra bien Sargento?__" _Pregunta AI. _"Registro algunos daños en la armadura externa posterior de la unidad"_

"No hay problema, solo hay que resistir un poco más…" Responde Sousuke mientras pone de pie su unidad y dispara una ráfaga de balas a su alrededor, esperando abatir así a los veloces enemigos. El joven enciende su comunicador. "Ikari… estamos bajo un intenso fuego ¿Cuál es tu posición?"

"_Lo siento Sagara…"_ Responde el cazador desde el otro lado de la línea un par de segundos después. _"Yo también estoy enfrentando a múltiples enemigos… ¡Mierda! ¡Este lugar está infestado de vampiros!"_

"Afirmativo" Responde Sousuke mientras evita mas misiles en su dirección y continua disparando su metralla. "Estamos enfrentando a una armado con armamento pesado y nos están causando dificultades, hemos perdido seis unidades… procura apresurarte"

"_Rayos…"_ Murmura Shinji. _"…solo aguarden un poco más, saldré a brindar apoyo en unos minutos… además, el apoyo enviado por Integra-sama debe estar por llegar"_

"De acuerdo… cambio y fuera" Terminó el mercenario la comunicación.

"_Sargento"_ Interrumpe AI. _"Mas enemigos por los flancos"_

Sousuke giró su preocupada mirada hacia los alrededores y vio como nuevas formaciones de vampiros comenzaban a rodearlos. "¡Teniente, nos rodean por los flancos!"

"_Lo sé"_ Responde Bel. _"Son demasiados y muy veloces para contenerlos, ya hemos perdido siete unidades en total… prepárese para activar el Lambda Driver a mi señal"_

Sousuke giró su mirada a la consola y tecleó una secuencia de comandos.

"_Activando Lambda Driver a su señal, Sargento"_ Suena la robótica voz de AI por los altavoces.

"Roger" Sousuke se prepara para disparar al nuevo grupo de vampiros pero su mirada se estrecha en el último segundo.

El ataque se detuvo momentáneamente, tanto de las tropas de Mithrill como de sus enemigos. El flanco izquierdo había sido totalmente aniquilado en una fracción de segundos, y los vampiros de los demás flancos se detuvieron a observar momentáneamente.

El flanco izquierdo se encontraba mutilado; los vampiros observaron con horror los cuerpos despedazados de sus aliados y las decenas de bayonetas clavadas en el piso y cuerpos de los ahora caídos vampiros.

La arma de de Mithrill contuvo su ataque por unos instantes más. En su flanco trasero se formó un torbellino de hojas de papel que descendían desde el cielo y de éstas salieron ases de color plateado, cientos de bayonetas que se encajaban y cortaban los cuerpos de gran parte de la armada midian.

"Ikari… han llegado tus refuerzos…" Murmura Sousuke por la radio. Al mismo tiempo que disparaba hacia la nueva formación de AS enemigos que se había hecho frente al hangar.

"_Hehehe… ¿un hombre alto con un rojo sombrero?_" Replica el cazador con una voz triunfal.

"Negativo" Responde Sousuke mientras aumenta el zoom de una de las cámaras de su AS. En ella se puede ver un hombre de corto cabello rubio moviéndose rápidamente entre los vampiros y cuerpos mutilados mientras destaja con los despedaza con sus bayonetas. Algo le llamó la atención al mercenario. "Es un hombre con ropajes de sacerdote católico…"

"_Mierda…"_ Responde Shinji desde el otro lado de la línea con un tono bajo. _"XIII Sección de Vaticano, Judas Iscariote… es el padre Alexander Anderson, el podrá con la plaga… pero su presencia aquí no es algo bueno para mí"_

"¿Debemos deshacernos de él?" Pregunta Sousuke mientras gira su AS y apunta su arma hacia el sujeto.

"_Negativo… su misión es meramente exterminar la plaga y eso les ayudará a ustedes… solo espero no tener que enfrentarme a él…__ no tengo tiempo para eso"_ Responde el piloto con un tono preocupado. _"Casi llego con los pilotos… cambio y fuera"_

Sousuke asiente ante las palabras del joven y toma su comunicador nuevamente. "Teniente Goseaux" Dice esperando respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea.

"_¿Qué sucede Sagara? ¿Tienes idea de quién es ese sujeto?"_Responde el moreno.

"Afirmativo… para eso me comunico" Explica Sousuke. "Ese sujeto se encargará de la infantería enemiga... solo debemos tener cuidado cuando Ikari realice el rescate de los pilotos"

"_¡Entendido! ¡Todas las unidades repliéguense en el flanco __izquierdo y disparen a discreción al enemigo"_ Ordena Groseaux a las unidades AS restantes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los tres pilotos se encontraban en su celda/habitación, el lugar no estaba mal arreglado ni sucio, en simplemente una réplica de todos los cuartos de hotel convencionales. Al entrar a la habitación se encontraba un pequeño baño un par de metros depuse de entrar, y al fondo estaban las dos camas con un pequeño escritorio y silla en un esquina. La luminosidad se había atenuado debido al combate que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior, y las luces de la habitación alumbraban como si fueran solamente velas colgantes.

Toji se encontraba estirado en una silla, su cabeza echada hacia tras mientras su mirad estaba perdida en el techo. Las dos chicas se encontraban recostadas de espaldas en la cama, sus miradas también perdidas en el techo.

Cuando inició el ataque no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco atemorizados al escuchar las ráfagas y explosiones fuera de la base, pero después de unos minutos se acostumbraron y ahora simplemente los ignoraban.

"¿Creen que ese alboroto de fuera sea por nosotros?" Murmura Toji. Hubo un breve silencio, las dos chicas meditando la pregunta.

"Lo dudo…" Responde Asuka con la mirada pegada en el techo de la habitación. "…ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que nos tomaron como rehenes y no creo que NERV nos haya podido hallar tan fácilmente…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con la piloto Sohryu" Responde Rei. "NERV no cuenta con la infraestructura para este tipo de situaciones, no tienen forma de encontrarnos"

"Podrían usar el EVA-01" Agrega Toji un poco animado y girando su mirada hacia las chicas. "…el podría aplastar esta base"

"¿Acaso estas sordo? Como dijo la chica maravilla, NERV no tiene forma de encontrarnos…" Reniega la pelirroja en un tono molesto.

"¿Qué hay de Shinji?" Murmura Toji. "Con lo que me has contado acerca de él… este alboroto podría ser él…"

Hubo un breve silencio sepulcral en la habitación, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de las armas y explosiones de fondo. "No creo que sea él…" Murmura la pelirroja.

"Vaya… cuando nos traían a este lugar casi le jurabas a ese tipo que Ikari le patearía el trasero" Dice Toji en un tono burlón y serio a la vez. Asuka se mantiene callada y solo se encoje de hombros.

"Ikari-kun nos encontrará" Murmuró Rei, ganándose la mirada de la pelirroja y el joven piloto.

"¿Por qué estas tan segura?" Pregunta la pelirroja mientras desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

Rei encoje los hombros. Realmente la peli-azul no sabía incluso porque dijo eso, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y ahora sentía que si alguien podía sacarlos de ahí, era su compañero piloto.

De pronto los tres pilotos se estremecieron, sintieron como la temperatura del lugar bajó repentinamente, se dieron cuenta al ver el vapor salir de sus bocas. Sus cuerpos se paralizaron momentáneamente y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

"¿Q-que demonios?" Pregunta Toji alarmado, tratando de encontrar su voz.

"No lo sé…" Responde Asuka en un tono bajo. La pelirroja encontró las fuerzas para moverse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su mirada dirigida hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"_Ik__ari-kun…"_ Pensó la peli-azul, a su mente se vinieron recuerdos del rescate de Ryo y Gin. Tal vez Misato y Asuka no se dieron cuenta en ese momento, pero Rei sintió los cambios en el ambiente cuando el joven cazador hizo su entrada aquella noche por el balcón del apartamento.

CLANK CLANK

Toji y Rei salieron de su parálisis, y se sentaron, su mirada centrada en la puerta del fondo. Esta se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando que la mejor iluminación de los pasillos entrara al apartamento, la figura de un soldado en la entrada y otra figura tras de él. La puerta se abrió de par en par, los pilotos solo podían ver las siluetas de las personas del fondo debido a la iluminación externa.

SLASH

Un haz de color plateado atravesó al soldado a lo largo del torso.

"¿Q-qu-" Esa sílaba fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de desplomarse en el piso.

"Toji, Asuka, Ayanami… ¿se encuentran bien?"

Los tres jóvenes parpadearon al reconocer la voz. "¿Baka/Shin-man/Ikari-kun?" Preguntaron los tres pilotos al unísono.

"Salgan de ahí… si me meto podrían encerrarnos nuevamente" Dice Shinji apresurándolos a que salgan. "Tenemos transporte que tomar"

Los tres pilotos salieron de su trance de confusión y se pusieron de pie, caminando lenta y cautelosamente a través de la habitación y disminuyendo la distancia hacia la puerta. Al llegar a la puerta no pudieron evitar lanzarle una mirada al sujeto que estaba tirado bajo el marco. Toji y Rei voltearon la mirada, mientras Asuka se cubrió la boca con la mano. La espalda del sujeto estaba totalmente desgarrada verticalmente y su cuello había sido cortado longitudinalmente por detrás, su cabeza pegada a su cuerpo tan solo por un pedazo de carne.

Al salir de la habitación los tres observaron al joven en silencio, aun confusos. Pero sus miradas se centraron en la espada con el filo lleno de sangre que el joven tenía en su mano.

"Me da gusto ver que están bien…" Murmura Shinji entendiendo la incomodidad de sus compañeros pilotos. "Lamento todo esto…" Agrega mientras se da la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, su mirada dirigida hacia el corredor que tenían que recorrer para salir de la base.

Los tres pilotos giraron su mirada hacia el corredor y los tres jadearon en sorpresa. A lo largo de todo el corredor había cuerpos destajados, charcos de sangre en el piso y marcas de sangre en las paredes.

"Tenemos que apresurarnos" Murmura el joven cazador sin mirarlos mientras comienza a caminar por los pasillos.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" Pregunta Asuka al comenzar a caminar junto con Rei y Toji tras de Shinji. Shinji se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada.

"Hai" Respondió en un murmuro sombrío. "Para rescatarlos…"

Shinji había despejado de enemigos todo el camino, así que el camino de vuelta debería ser fácil…. debería.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la explanada de la base, los miembros de Mithrill se habían relajado un poco a pesar de la aparición de cada vez más y más tropas enemigas en el campo de batalla. Los vampiros estaban tratando de concentrarse en exterminar al nuevo enemigo que enfrentaban. Ese lunático con ropajes de sacerdote. Alexander Anderson.

No importaba si golpeaban al extraño sacerdote con sus armas de fuego, cuchillos o sus propias manos, el rubio simplemente era inmune a todos sus ataques, y después de atacarlo, todos morían a su alrededor.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque demonios no te mueres!" Grita un vampiro mientras que dispara su rifle de asalto junto con otros de sus aliados.

El cuerpo del rubio sacerdote se sacude violentamente al recibir múltiples impactos de bala en su cuerpo y cae al piso. "¡Eso le enseñará!" Vitorean los vampiros al haber derribado al hombre.

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Los cuerpos de los vampiros fueron atravesados por decenas de bayonetas. Se podía escuchar la carne, piel y entrañas ardiendo al ser atravesados por bayonetas bendecidas y bautizadas.

"¿Q-que dem-"

BOOOOM

El vampiro no pudo terminar su oración. El mango de varias de las bayonetas cambio de color café a un rojo brillante, explotando y mutilando a todos dentro del radio de la explosión.

Anderson se puso de pie, algunos de los huecos causados por las balas recibidas en su cuerpo y rostro se fueron regenerando y expulsaban las balas como un dedo lo hace con una astilla de madera. Una sonrisa que cualquiera que la viera la calificaría como la de un lunático.

Tornó su mirada a sus alrededores, los AS seguían combatiendo con AS al mismo tiempo que intentaban enfrentar a la armada de vampiros que les disparaba. Para la suerte de Mithrill, los vampiros habían agotado todo su armamento antitanques por lo que ahora solamente disparaban con sus rifles de asalto a los robots. Lo cual era igual a nada.

Un torbellino de hojas de papel comenzó a girar en torno a Anderson, estaba listo para resumir el ataque contra los demonios. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un extraño zumbido llegar a sus oídos, el sonido de algo cayendo desde el cielo.

CRAAAASHHHHH

Se levantó una cortina de humo en el campo de batalla, algo había caído en el centro de la explanada desde el cielo. El torbellino se detuvo y el rubio estrechó su mirada, tratando de discernir a través del polvo.

Los AS y vampiros detuvieron sus movimientos. El polvo comenzó a disiparse y poco a poco se ganó visibilidad de lo que acababa de precipitarse del cielo.

"Hahahahahahahaha" El fanático sacerdote soltó una carcajada maniática cuando vio lo que estaba en el centro. Un ataúd de color negro estaba en el centro, clavado verticalmente en el piso debido a la velocidad del impacto, y en la parte superior central, bajo una cruz grabada en el ataúd, estaba grabada con brillantes letras blancas la frase 'The Bird of Hermes Is My Name Eating My Wings To Make Me Tame'

Se escuchó un gruñido, que hizo que los vampiros a los alrededores del ataúd se estremecieran mientras quedaban paralizados. Anderson sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espada, no un escalofrió causado por miedo, sino por la adrenalina y emoción al saber lo que se avecinaba.

La cubierta superior del ataúd se separó ligeramente de la parte inferior y algo parecía salir por las hendiduras, un aura de color negro. Un gruñido feral inundó, la armada de midians solo observaba con precaución y un miedo inexplicable lo que estaba sucediendo en el centro de la explanada.

CLAAAASHHH

La cubierta superior del ataúd salió disparada hacia enfrente a gran velocidad, como su hubieran detonado un cartucho dentro de dinamita dentro del ataúd. Algunos de los vampiros no fueron lo suficientemente ágiles y fueron atravesados por la cubierta cuando esta salió volando, quedando fuera de combate.

Un par de guantes blancos se sujetaron de la orilla del ataúd, utilizándolo como soporte, y finalmente, con un impulso, un alto hombre de cabello oscuro y de gabardina roja salió del ataúd. La infantería de no-muertos lo observó en silencio, sin moverse. Realmente no entendían lo que sucedía… y mucho menos, quien era él. El rey de los no-muertos, Alucard, había llegado.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dos gigantescas armas aparecieron en las manos de Alucard, cruzo sus brazos al mismo tiempo que los levantaba y dejo salir una ráfaga de balas en múltiples direcciones. Gritos y gemidos de dolor sofocaron el aire de los alrededores, muchos vampiros cayeron muertos al piso al ser atravesados por las gigantes y potentes balas bendecidas, y otros se desplomaron gritando en agonía al perder alguno o algunos de sus miembros.

"¡Disparen!" Comenzaron a gritar los vampiros, olvidándose del sacerdote y de los AS en el campo de batalla.

Alucard comenzó a alejarse de su ataúd lentamente mientras una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus filosos colmillos se pintaba en su rostro. Su cuerpo se sacudía por las balas impactándose contra él, sin embargo no detenía su paso, levantó sus armas y disparó indiscriminadamente, esparciendo aniquilación a su paso.

Un vampiro preparó su última carga de armamento pesado y la disparó directamente al Nosferatu.

BOOOM

La bala impactó directamente en Alucard, hubo una fuerte explosión y una cortina de humo se levantó. Todos observaban la escena en silencio, el cual fue aprovechado por Anderson para desplegar otra ráfaga de sus mortíferas bayonetas.

Los vampiros contraatacaron momentáneamente, como reflejo al ataque realizado por el sacerdote, pero trataban de mantener sus miradas en el lugar donde se encontraba Alucard hace un par de segundos.

El humo se dispersó, y la armada de vampiros estalló en una carcajada victoriosa al ver solamente la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Alucard en el piso en un charco de sangre, su torso, cabeza y brazos se habían desintegrado en la explosión.

Anderson detuvo de ataque y bajó su mirada, su rostro escondido en las solapas de su gabardina, una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro. _"Esta es su tierra natal… ahora es mucho más poderoso"_

"¿Q-que de-demonios es ese tipo?" Pregunta tembloroso uno de los solados, su rostro lleno de pavor mientras apunta con su dedo índice hacia los restos de Alucard.

La sangre que estaba esparcida bajo el cadáver se tornó en cucarachas, cien pies y demás insectos, y todos caminaban hacia lo que quedaba del cadáver. Un aura oscura se formó al torno del cuerpo y este comenzó a regenerarse mientras yacía boca abajo, primero el torso, liego los brazos y poco a poco la cabeza. Alucard apoyó sus manos al piso y se irguió nuevamente, su rostro agachado y cubierto por su oscuro cabello. El Nosferatu levantó su rostro aun cubierto por su cabello, los vampiros se estremecieron en terror al ver sus fauces distorsionadas de manera que ocupaban toda su cara y estaba llena de filosos colmillos escurriendo con sangre.

El Nosferatu bajo su rostro nuevamente y lo levantó un instante después, su rostro ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Iscariote… ha pasado un largo tiempo" Dice Alucard con su ronca voz retumbando en la explanada, solamente el martilleo de las metrallas de los AS aun combatientes interfiriendo con su voz.

"Perro de Hellsing…" Responde Anderson a un par de metros de distancia. Una sonrisa sádica también en su rostro. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He sido enviado por mi _Master_ como apoyo…" Dice Alucard mientras lanza una mirada hacia sus alrededores, todos los vampiros con los que hacía contacto visual con sus brillantes ojos carmesí quedaban paralizados.

"¿Apoyo?" Pregunta Anderson mofándose y estallando en una carcajada. "¡Nosotros somos la Templarios de Dios! ¡No necesitamos que paganos como ustedes nos brinden apoyo!"

"Tsh" Alucard esboza una leve sonrisa. "He venido como apoyo para el joven Ikari…" Responde el vampiro. "Los Templarios y la Iglesia católica no me importa si se convierten en mierda de perro…"

El rostro del sacerdote se endurece. "¿El 'Portador' se encuentra aquí?" Pregunta el rubio ignorando los insultos del Nosferatu. Alucard asiente.

"Pero no te preocupes…" Murmura Alucard mientras levanta sus armas y las apunta en dirección a Anderson.

BANG BANG

Dos vampiros que se acercaban para atacar al Templario por detrás cayeron muertos. "…como te decía…" Continúa Alucard, Amderson ni siquiera pestañeó ante los disparos, él ya tenía preparadas un par de bayonetas. "el joven Ikari se encuentra en medio de una misión de rescate y yo vengo como apoyo contra la armada de vampiros… y además, para asegurarme que la XIII Sección de Vaticano no le ponga un dedo encima…"

Anderson cruzas sus bayonetas frente a él y sonríe. "Yumei y Heinkel se encuentran dentro… ellas podrán encargarse de él… pero tú, monstruo, tienes cuentas pendientes con Dios nuestro Señor… ¡y yo soy quien te hará pegar por tus pecados, nadie más! ¡Amén!" El sacerdote lanzó una ráfaga de cuchillos en dirección de Alucard, éste último los esquivó rápidamente y las bayonetas volaron hacia vampiros de la armada

Alucard sacó sus armas anti-midians, Casull y Jackal, e igualmente disparó una ráfaga hacia el sacerdote, pero éste desapareció rápidamente en un torbellino de hojas y las balas impactaron contra los vampiros que se encontraba detrás de Anderson.

Una batalla a base de intercambio de dagas y balas comenzó, y los protagonistas de la pelea aun se encontraban ilesos, pero los daños colaterales de dicho combate estaba resultando en la rápida exterminación del ejército enemigo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El Coronel Aulus Eliade se encontraba en el centro de controles, su rostro estaba distorsionado por uno de pura furia.

Al principio del ataque, debido a los AS de Mithrill, su artillería fue arrasada miserablemente, al mismo tiempo que alguien se infiltró dentro de su base. Envió varios escuadrones para detener al joven que se había infiltrado pero fue en vano. También envió muchas cuadrillas de soldados con armamento pesado para enfrentar a los AS enemigos.

Unos momentos después, su molestia se disipó cuando vio que los AS de Mithrill no tenían forma de entablar combate con su escuadrón de vampiros. Sabía que sus escuadrones no habían podido detener al joven infiltrado, pero eso no le molestaba, mientras se deshiciera de los AS enemigos, capturar al joven sería pan comido

Pero ahora su euforia se había disipado. En las cámaras de vigilancia observaba como en la explanada, los AS de Mithrill nuevamente se encontraban arrasando con su artillería y quedaban solamente unos pocos AS, ya que un par de lunáticos peleando entre sí exterminaba a sus tropas de infantería.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó furioso mientras estrellaba su puño contra la pared de concreto, dejando un pequeño cráter por la fuerza sobrehumana del impacto.

Las cosas no mejoraban, ahora el joven en el que no se había molestado en detener había liberado a los pilotos EVA, y muchos de las cuadrillas de sus soldados que se dirigían del ala sur a la norte para detener al chico se enfrentaron a dos extrañas mujeres y fueron totalmente aniquiladas. Además de eso, las tropas que estaba enviando para la explanada y detener a los dos sujetos y a la artillería de Mithrill no estaban siendo de gran ayuda. Aulus bajo su mirada, su gorra militar sombreando sus ojos.

"¡Señor! ¡Están rompiendo todas nuestras líneas de ataque!" Exclama uno de los soldados frente a la consola de mando.

"Quiero que la mitad de las tropas restantes se enfoquen en detener a los intrusos… la otra mitad enfrentará a los enemigos en la explanada…" El vampiro se detiene momentáneamente. "…si vienen a rescatar a los pilotos, estoy seguro de que deben de tener un punto de extracción… no se arriesgaran a hacerlo en frente de nuestra base… llama a mi escuadrón personal, nosotros saldremos de la base y seguiremos hasta su punto de extracción… ahí capturaremos a los pilotos nuevamente"

"El primer lugar donde perdimos contacto con vigías fue a cuatro kilómetros de la base" Interviene uno de los soldados.

"El camino para bajar las montañas… ese es su punto de extracción…" Murmura Aulus con una sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos colmillos.

"Señor… ¿Qué haremos nosotros?" Preguntó otro de los soldados del centro de control. El vampiro los miró con enojo.

"Por supuesto que saldrán a combatir… pero primero eliminen toda la información de nuestras consolas" Ordenó el pelirrojo. "Llamen a Mr. Silver… su juguete nos es muy necesario en estos momentos"

"Ya fue informado de la situación y viene en camino"

Aulus parpadea en sorpresa. "¡Vaya! ¡Quién diría que tomaría la iniciativa de entablar combate!" Una sonrisa perversa se pinta en su rostro. "Mithrill será aniquilado…" Murmura mientras comienza a caminar para salir de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta del centro de control, más de veinte soldados lo esperaban fuera, todos saludaron militarmente. "Mi equipo de elite…" Murmuró, y todos los soldados asintieron con orgullo. "…jugaremos a las escondidas con el enemigo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los cuatro pilotos EVA caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos, Shinji encontró muy extraño que no habían encontrado a ningún enemigo en el camino. La luminosidad estaba fallando en algunas partes, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso al avanzar en las partes oscuras del corredor.

Shinji sacó su radio del bolsillo de la gabardina. "Aquí Ikari, necesito que comience la movilización del transporte"

"_Roger"_ Responde Sousuke desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Puede demorar un poco, ya que estamos en combate aquí fuera"_

"No hay problema" Responde Shinji. "Podemos esperar un poco"

Los rostros de los tres pilotos recién rescatados se llenaron de extrañeza al escuchar la voz del otro lado del comunicador, pero decidieron no comentar nada.

"Baka ¿Cuál es tu plan?" Pregunta la pelirroja después de varios minutos de caminar en silencio. Realmente había sido una caminata incomoda, debido a todos los cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados que encontraban en el camino.

"En el hangar de la base nos esperar un transporte con un AS de respaldo" Explica el cazador mientras observa los alrededores. "…de ahí iremos al punto de extracción para salir de aquí"

Continuaron avanzando por los corredores sin encontrar a ningún enemigo, al estar a un par de metros de la puerta que daba hacia el hangar, Shinji se detuvo y extendió su brazo, haciéndoles señal de que se detuvieran.

"¿Qué sucede Shinji?" Pregunta Toji. Shinji permanecía mirando y escuchando con atención a sus alrededores.

"Retrocedan" Murmuró seriamente, su mirada estrechándose. Rei, Toji y Asuka, miraron confundidos al chico antes pero obedecieron a sus órdenes. Shinji permanecía con la mirada clavada en la oscuridad un par de metros enfrente..

CLANK

Una silueta oscura con figura humana y un aura morada a su alrededor salió desde las sombras y se lanzó contra Shinji, el joven reaccionó rápidamente al ataque enemigo utilizando su espada para bloquearlo. Todos parpadearon en sorpresa cuando forcejeando contra la espada de Shinji se encontraba una mujer con ropajes de monja y con una sonrisa viciosa en su rostro mientras empujaba su propia espada contra la de Shinji.

"¿Q-quien…" Murmuró Shinji entre forcejeos.

BANG BANG BANG

Shinji desapareció de su lugar en una fracción de segundo, y reapareció a un par de metros enfrente de la monja, esquivando así una ráfaga de balas que se estrellaron contra el concreto. La mujer no perdió el equilibrio ya que siguió los movimientos del chico, pero mantuvo su posición con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Shinji permaneció alerta a la monja frente de él, pero ahora tenía la mirada clavada en la otra persona que salía de la puerta.

Apareció una mujer con ropajes de sacerdote, gafas oscuras redondas, un cigarrillo en sus labios y un par de armas en sus manos.

"Buenas noches joven Ikari…" Murmuró la mujer mientras sonreía levemente. "Ya nos conocíamos, probablemente no nos recuerdes…"

CLANK

Shinji blandió su espada en último segundo, bloqueando un ataque de la mujer a sus espaldas. El joven nuevamente desapareció frente a la mujer y reapareció un par de metros enfrente de ella, las dos atacantes estaban frente a él y los pilotos estaban un par de metros a sus espaldas.

"XIII Sección de Vaticano…" Murmuró Shinji. "…Integra-sama me dijo que me cuidara de ustedes"

La mujer de gafas asintió. "Deja que nos presentemos… pertenecemos a la XIII Sección de Vaticano… el nombre de mi compañera es Yumei…" La mujer dejó caer el cigarrillo de entre sus labios y lo pisó, extinguiéndolo. "y mi nombre es Heinkel"

"No tengo tiempo para enfrentarme con ustedes… tengo una misión" Responde Shinji.

"Nosotros también tenemos una misión, exterminar la plaga de vampiros, pero…" Explica Heinkel, una sonrisa siniestra se pintó en el rostro de Yumei. "…la exterminación del portador, con el puño de la XIII Sección de Vaticano… eso tiene mayor prioridad"

"¡Aléjense de aquí!" Gritó Shinji a los pilotos quienes observaban inmóviles la escena.

Shinji desaparecía y reaparecía mientras evitaba ser cortado por los ataques de Yumei y al mismo tiempo evitaba las balas que disparaba Heinkel.

Shinji salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás al ser golpeado a toda velocidad en el pecho por los puños de Heinkel. El joven pasó volando entre los tres pilotos que no tuvieron tiempo de retroceder por lo rápido de los eventos, Shinji se incorporó rápidamente, ahora los pilotos estaban entre Shinji y los enemigos.

CLANK

Pero esa situación no duró mucho cuando Yumie atacó nuevamente a Shinji con su espada. Heinkel avanzó rápidamente hacia Shinji y Yumei, pasando e ignorando a los tres pilotos.

BANG BANG BANG

Nuevamente Shinji tuvo que esquivar las balas disparadas por Heinkel. Este no era un común enfrentamiento contra vampiros, estas dos mujeres eran muy veloces y hábiles, y el hecho de que una de ellas tuviera armas de fuego lo ponía en desventaja.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Maldijo Shinji mentalmente, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con mujeres, y no quería hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión las vidas de sus amigos estaban en juego.

SLASH

Yumei se lanzó al ataque nuevamente contra Shinji, preparándose para clavar su espada en el pecho del chico, pero no pudo seguir los movimientos del joven cuando este desapareció frente a ella. Ahora se encontraba respirando agitadamente, su espada recargada contra el piso utilizándola de soporte para mantenerse en pie. Un largo corte en la parte derecha de su torso. Yumei lo miraba con desprecio.

BANG BANG BANG

Shinji se detuvo momentáneamente, aún incomodo de atacar a la mujer, pero una ráfaga de balas lo hizo movilizarse nuevamente.

"Realmente esos cortes no son nada para Yumei…" Murmura Heinkel sonriendo levemente mientras apuntas sus armas hacia Shinji. "observa con atención…"

Yumei se irguió nuevamente sin problemas con su respiración más tranquila, su herida había sellado.

"¡Regenerator!" Exclamó Shinji sorprendido.

"Hai" Responde Heinkel. "Y después de aquella noche infernal en Inglaterra... tras la muerte de Sir Arthur Williams…"

El cazador clava una mirada asesina en la mujer, el aire inmediatamente se torno frío y seco. "¿De qué hablas?"

CLANK

Yumei nuevamente se lanzó al ataque y Shinji bloqueó el ataque sin mirarla, su mirada fija en la mujer de gafas "Esa noche casi morimos por tus manos…"

El rostros de Shinji se distorsionó en uno de pura furia y desapareció de enfrente de Yumei.

CLANK

El cazador se había lanzado en contra de Heinkel pero esta cubrió el ataque del joven cruzando sus armas frente a ella. "El cambio en la atmosfera… esta aura de muerte" Murmura la mujer.

CLANK

Nuevamente Shinji cubrió el ataque de Yumei a sus espaldas con el cuchillo de combate que sacó de su gabardina en el último segundo.

"Esta es la manifestación de Abaddon… y tarde o temprano lo enviaremos de vuelta al infierno"

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon por el comentario y desapareció de entre las dos mujeres, reapareciendo a sus espaldas, un par de metros frente a los pilotos, su mirada molesta.

La batalla se detuvo por un par de segundos, hubo un duelo entre la furiosa mirada de Shinji y las miradas tranquilas de las mujeres. Shinji se preparó a iniciar un ataque, sin compasión, sin miramientos… pero la mirada de sorpresa de las mujeres lo hizo detenerse. Yumei y Heinkel no lo miraban a él, sus miradas estaban clavadas mas allá de su espalda.

Shinji giró su mirada sobre su hombro, y al igual que las mujeres, sus amigos pilotos observaban con miedo y preocupación tras de ellos. Un gigante escuadrón de vampiros armados se encontraba a sus espaldas.

"Esto no es bueno…" Murmuró Toji.

"¡Claro que no idiota!" Exclamó Asuka molesta.

"Chico de Hellsing…" Murmura Heinkel, haciendo que Shinji devolviera la mirada hacia ella. "Te propongo una tregua…"

El cazador devolvió su mirada hacia el grupo de vampiros que se acercaba hacia ellos. "De acuerdo…" Murmuró dándose la vuelta y preparándose para lanzarse al ataque. Los vampiros acortaban la distancia y ahora pasaban frente a la puerta del hangar.

BOOOM

Hubo una fuerte explosión y la puerta salió volando, derribando y matando a una porción de la armada enemiga. Las tropas se dispersaron, algunas hacia enfrente y otras hacia atrás.

BOOOM

Hubo otra explosión y las tropas que se movilizaron hacia enfrente cayeron envueltas en una cortina de fuego. De entre el humo del fuego y los escombros, una figura femenina de cabello rubio se abrió paso rápidamente.

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡El transporte está aquí! ¡Salgamos rápido!" Exclamó Seras Victoria mientras recargaba rápidamente su Harkonnen y giraba para disparaba un misil hacia las tropas que se habían replegado hacia atrás. Los tres cazadores y los tres pilotos observaron confundidos la escena.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes, el equipo del SRT se había movilizado nuevamente al extremo opuesto del hangar en una formación lineal y disparaban a los AS enemigos, sin embargo, las fuerzas de infantería de vampiros había incrementado de un solo golpe a centenas, y los AS de Mithrill se concentraban en tratar de exterminar a los veloces enemigos. Ya habían perdido seis AS y los francotiradores habían dejado sus posiciones para unirse a la batalla.

En estos momentos era solamente los pilotos enemigos más temerarios los que se salían del hangar para entablar combate, indudablemente sus números se habían reducido grandiosamente.

Sousuke observaba el intercambio entre los dos sujetos peleando entre sí el campo de batalla y como la infantería enemigo era reducida en número al terminar en medio de la pelea.

"_Aquí Ikari, necesito que comience la movilización del transporte" _Suena la voz de Shinji por los altavoces de la cabina.

"Roger_"_ Responde Sousuke mientras dispara una ráfaga de balas a un AS enemigo. "Puede demorar un poco, ya que estamos en combate aquí fuera"

"_No hay problema"_ Responde Shinji. _"Podemos esperar un poco"_

"Teniente Groseaux" Llama el mercenario por la radio. "Aquí Urz-7"

"_¿Qué sucede Sargento?"_ Pregunta el moreno desde el otro lado de la línea.

"La extracción dará inicio" Explica el chico de cara cortada "Pido permiso para romper la formación"

"_Adelante… buena suerte"_ Las conversaciones eran cortas, estaban en medio de un combate y no necesitaban andarse con rodeos.

Sousuke abandonó la formación y se dirigió hacia la pequeña explanada un par de kilómetros antes de la base. El Sargento disparó a los escasos enemigos de infantería que se encontraban en su camino y que aun no caían presas del combate de Alucard y Anderson.

En poco más de un minuto Sousuke llegó al claro, ahí se encontró con una vista que no esperaba. A pesar de que el helicóptero estaba intacto, había rastro de explosiones, marcas de bala y algunos cuerpos despedazados en el área. En el centro se encontraba la chica rubia con su Harkonnen listo para disparar.

El mercenario activo los altavoces y micrófonos externos del Arbalest para comunicarse con los cazadores. "Es hora… Ikari solicita transporte"

El motor del auto se encendió y se acerco primero a la rubia. Seras abrió la puerta del copiloto, y al ser un auto europeo, montó por la puerta izquierda.

"¡Ya era hora!" Gritó animado Benadotte para que lo escuchara el piloto AS. "como puedes ver, la única que se ha divertido aquí es mi querida Fraulein…"

Sousuke sonrió levemente ante el comentario del hombre de sombrero. "Prepárense… entraremos a una zona caliente…"

"¡No más caliente que mi Fraulein!" Exclama nuevamente Bernadotte ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la vampiresa, el hombre solo le devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa. Bernadotte revolucionó el motor en señal al piloto AS de que estaba listo.

"Yo despejaré la zona y proveeré cobertura, procuren mantenerse detrás de mí" Explica el joven mercenario mientras se da la vuelta y la cabima se sacude levemente con cada paso que da el robot humanoide gigante. El vehículo tras de él. Después de alrededor de un minuto de conducir tras el AS, finalmente llegaron a la explanada.

"Fiuuuu" Silbó el hombre del parche en el ojo, al ver todo el alboroto y fuego entre cruzado. "¿Acaso ese es…?"

"Hai" Respondió la chica al ver a su maestro en el centro del campo de batalla disparando a Anderson. Alucard giró su mirada durante el combate, cruzando miradas desde la lejanía con Seras, y se pintó una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro, la vampiresa solo asintió mientras sonreía levemente.

Sousuke disparaba a sus alrededores mientras se ponía entre el frente de batalla y el vehículo blindado, brindando de esa forma protección con la armadura de metal del Arbalest y despejaba el área con una ráfaga de balas, además, los AS enemigos que yacían el piso servían como una pequeña capa de protección extra.

"En el hangar aun deben quedar un pequeño número de AS" Dice Sousuke por los altavoces. La pareja en el auto asiente en silencio a sabiendas de que sus palabras no llegarían al AS, debido al sonido de explosiones y balas en el campo de batalla. "…ingresaré primero y me encargaré de todos los que pueda, ustedes irán tras de mí…"

"¡Momento! ¡Momento!" Grita Bernadotte, sus palabras apenas llegando a los micrófonos del Arbalest. "¿¡El hangar no está limpio!"

"Negativo" Responde el mercenario, obteniendo una mueca por parte de Bernadotte como respuesta. "Sin embargo, el número de AS enemigos probablemente se ha reducido a casi cero, los hemos mantenido a raya dentro del hangar, además he estado reservando la artillería más pesada para cuando nos infiltremos..." Bernadotte asintió aunque no totalmente convencido.

En menos de un minuto ya habían llegado a las puertas de hangar y se introdujeron detrás del Arbalest.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Seras y Bernadotte se exaltaron momentáneamente cuando una serie de explosiones se desencadenaron dentro del hangar.

"¡Despejado!" Exclama Sousuke por los altavoces. "¡Teniente Groseaux, he eliminado a los últimos enemigos AS dentro del hangar!" Dice por la radio.

"_Excelente Sargento"_ Responde el otaku de closet. _"Aunque en este momento los AS no son nuestra mayor preocupación… jamás imaginé que la infantería enemiga, nos pudiera causar tantos problemas… por favor regrese a brindar a poyo lo más pronto que pueda"_

"Afirmativo" Responde Sousuke a su superior, luego habla por los altavoces. "Ikari debe estar cerca de la compuerta del fondo… yo permaneceré en el Arbalest para apoyo pesado"

"¡De acuerdo!" Responde Seras mientras baja rápidamente del vehículo. "¡Me dirigiré hacia allá!"

Sousuke no pudo evitar parpadear en sorpresa a la mujer correr a gran velocidad mientras cargaba con una enorme mochila y arma a sus espaldas.

Seras corría a velocidad media hacia la compuerta del hangar que daba hacia adentro de la base, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo brillante, en ese momento sus sentidos se agudizaron.

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP

Logró escuchar los pasos de una formación de soldados del otro lado de la compuerta metálica. Había sido cerrada de nuevo para evitar más infiltraciones. Era demasiado gruesa para derribarla con su Harkonnen, además de que sería un desperdicio de las balas tan especiales de su cañón anti-midians, así que giró hacia el robot que los estaba resguardando y con el dedo señalo hacia la compuerta.

Sousuke entendió el dilema de la vampiresa y asintió. Levantó el gigante brazo de su AS y al mismo tiempo la mujer se preparaba su arma para el ingreso.

BOOOM

Una ráfaga salió del cañón lanza misiles de Sousuke derribó la puerta.

"_Gracias"_ Pensó la chica mientras entraba en la base enemiga, su mirada mejorada le permitía ver a través del humo. Pudo ver la gran cantidad e vampiros enemigos que se encontraban confundidos por la explosión, y a otros muchos abatidos por la misma.

Al entrar inmediatamente vio a Shinji en su flanco derecho, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. _"¡Rayos!"_ Pensó Seras con una gota de sudor en la frente al mismo tiempo que jalaba el gatillo del Harkonnen al apuntarlo contra una parte de la tropa enemiga que se había dispersado. _"Un poco más cerca y los hubiéramos herido"_

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡El transporte está aquí! ¡Salgamos rápido!" Grita Seras al ver a Shinji mirarla confundido y al mismo tiempo que recargando nuevamente su Harkonnen. Gira en ciento ochenta grados y dispara su arma nuevamente contra el otro grupo de vampiros que había sido esparcido durante la explosión.

En una fracción de segundo Shinji se recuperó al entender lo que sucedía y giró su mirada hacia sus amigos pilotos mientras se les acercaba. "¡Síganla!" Les gritó apresurado. Asuka, Rei y Toji titubearon por una fracción de segundo, pero rápidamente comenzaron a correr hacia la mujer de la gran arma.

Shinji giró a sus espaldas, para evitar ser atacado por las dos asesinas de Vaticano, pero estas observaban aun confundidas la escena. Shinji se unió rápidamente al grupo y en unos segundos ya estaban saliendo de la base y entrando al hangar. "¡Corran al vehículo!" Gritó el joven a sus compañeros pilotos.

Seras recargó nuevamente su lanza misiles y lo disparó en dirección a las dos mujeres de Vaticano antes de salir, estas apenas pudieron esquivar la explosión. Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño grupo de vampiros ya se habían reincorporado y se dirigían hacia el hangar.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

No lo vieron venir, todos cayeron despedazados al piso por cortesía del joven piloto.

"¡Retrocedan!" Gritó Sousuke por el altavoz del Arbalest, Seras y Shinji no titubearon y se alejaron de la entrada de la base en una fracción de segundo.

FIIIIIZ BOOOOM

Un misil pasó sobre sus cabezas y se impacto contras le estructura de la puerta.

CRASHHH

Hubo un derrumbe, y los escombros de metal y concreto cayeron sobre lo que era la puerta de entrada hacia la base. Había sido sellada.

Dentro de la base, las dos asesinas se reincorporaron y miraron a sus alrededores. Todo estaba nublado por el humo, pero poco a poco se fue disipando. Sus miradas se encontraron con las múltiples miradas maliciosas y lascivas de los vampiros que habían sobrevivido.

"Yumei…" Murmuró Heinkel.

"¿Mmm?" Responde la monja sin quitar la mirada de los enemigos a escasos metros frente a ellas.

"Sin piedad" Dijo la mujer de gafas en un tono bajo. Una sonrisa sádica se pintó en el rostro de Yumei, y finalmente asintió.

Mientras Seras y Shinji se deshacían de los enemigos que querían entrar al hangar, los tres rehenes recién rescatados se apresuraron en subir al auto, Bernadotte acercó el vehículo en reversa para ahorrar tiempo y proteger a los pilotos al mismo tiempo.

"Buenas noches" Saluda Bernadotte con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro cuando los tres jóvenes subieron en el asiento trasero apresuradamente por el lado derecho, primero Asuka, luego Rei y al final Toji.

Los tres jóvenes no contestaron ya que pegaron un leve brinco cuando el misil lanzado por el Arbalest hizo explosión y derribó la estructura. Los cuatro tripulantes del vehículo giraron sus miradas hacia la ahora destruida entrada y vieron a Seras y Shinji acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos. Seras tomó el asiento delantero, mientras Shinji abrió la puerta izquierda, entrando en un dilema al encontrarse a la pelirroja de frente.

"Emm…" Dice Shinji nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca. "¿Asuka, crees que podrías recorrerte un poco?" La chica rápidamente saltó sobre las piernas de Rei y dándole un lugar al joven cazador. Shinji desató rápidamente su espada envainada de su cintura y la puso sobre las piernas de Asuka y Toji antes de tomar asiento en el lugar libre.

"¡Vámonos!" Gritó Bernadotte a Sousuke.

"¡Síganme!" Exclamó el mercenario por el altavoz. Rei, Asuka y Toji voltearon a ver al Arbalest y luego miraron cuestionantes a Shinji, este les devolvió una rápida mirada, pero los ignoró volteándose hacia la ventana.

"Veo que Alucard-sama ya llegó" Murmuró Shinji, al salir del hangar el Arbalest les brindó cobertura contra el fuego enemigo. Los pilotos no pudieron evitar notar la cantidad de AS destruidos en el campo y los montones de cuerpos despedazados.

"Llegó a tiempo…" Respondió Bernadotte con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. "…hubiera sido un grave problema para ti, Reaper, enfrentar a los asesinos de Vaticano por tu cuenta" Shinji asiente.

"_¿Reaper?"_ Piensa Asuka confundida mientras le lanza una rápida mirada al su compañero de departamento.

"¿Q-que fue lo que sucedió aquí?" Pregunta Toji para sí mismo en voz baja.

"Esto es un campo de batalla…" Responde Seras, sorprendiendo al chico ya que no esperaba ser escuchado.

BOOOM

Hubo una fuerte explosión en el campo de batalla "¿Todos esos AS son de su ejército?" Pregunta Asuka.

"Negativo pelirroja-chan" Responde Bernadotte mientras hace contacto visual con la Asuka por el retrovisor. "…son de nuestros aliados"

"¿Aliados?" Pregunta Toji.

"Hai" Responde Shinji mientras mira por la ventana, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros pilotos. "Ellos eliminan a la artillería… nosotros a los vampiros" Los tres jóvenes pilotos enfocaron sus miradas en el campo de batalla. Algo llamó la atención de Shinji antes de salir de la zona de la explanada y tomar la terracería. Un grupo de AS apareció disparando contra Mithrill desde uno de los flancos laterales, el extremo contrario de donde ellos se encontraban.

"Este chico tiene prisa" Murmuró Bernadotte cuando el Arbalest comenzó a moverse más rápido por el camino. No notaron que entre los árboles, alguien los observaba y los seguía con sigilo.

Después de lanzar el misil contra la entrada del hangar para bloquear el paso de más enemigos, Sousuke observó pacientemente a los ahora liberados rehenes y a los cazadores subir al vehículo.

"¡Vámonos!" Escuchó el mercenario la voz del hombre de sombrero en los altavoces de la cabina del Arbalest.

Sousuke giró el Arbalest hacia la salida del hangar y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí. "¡Síganme!" Exclamó Sousuke mientras se acercaba hacia la salida. Al mismo tiempo tomó su radio y se comunicó con Groseaux. "¡Aquí Urz-7! ¡Comenzando la extracción de prisioneros!"

"¡De acuerdo esp-" La respuesta de Groseaux fue interrumpida por otra voz.

"_¡Esperen! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!"_ Exclama la desconocida voz por el otro lado de la línea.

Sousuke mantuvo el silencio por un instante, confundido. "¿Quién es usted y como encontró esta transmisión?" Pregunta el mercenario.

"_Soy el Doctor Vincent __Volaju! ¡Fui secuestrado con mi familia! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!"_ Los ojos de Sousuke se ensanchan al escuchar el nombre de la persona, era el científico que había desaparecido junto con su familia el mismo día que los pilotos fueron atacados por primera vez por Amalgam.

"Espere un segundo" Responde Sousuke, en este momento no podía volver por él, tenía que poner a salvo a los pilotos de NERV primero, además la entrada a la base estaba sellada y había enemigos dentro. Decidió comunicarse con Groseaux.

"Teniente, he establecido comunicación con el desaparecido Doctor Vincent Volaju también se encuentra en esta base, sin embargo estoy en medio de la extracción" Explica el chico de cara cortada.

"_¡¿__Volaju?"_ Exclama Bel del otro lado de la línea. _"Usted continúe con su misión, transfiérame la comunicación inmediatamente"_

"Roger" Respondió Sousuke transfiriendo el canal de comunicación al teclear un par de comandos en la consola del Arbalest.

Sousuke continuó avanzando por el campo de batalla, asegurándose de brindar protección al vehículo detrás de él.

BOOOM

Sousuke giró su mirada hacia la fuente de la explosión. Uno de los AS de Mithrill había caído y el mercenario no alcanzaba a discernir qué era lo que había ocurrido.

"Sargento" Interrumpe la voz de AI después de un largo periodo de silencio. "He detectado a la distancia un AS de tipo desconocido"

En la pantalla del Arbalest apareció la figura de un misterioso AS que Sousuke jamás había visto en su vida, respaldado otras por cuatro unidades enemigas.

"Presencia de Lambda Driver detectado y activo" Dijo AI con su robótica voz.

Los ojos de Sousuke se ensancharon como platos al escuchar esas últimas palabras de la inteligencia artificial de su robot.

"¡Teniente Groseaux!" Exclamó alarmado Sousuke por la radio. "¡Una de las unidades tiene un sistema de Lambda Driver! ¡Retírense todos! ¡Repito! ¡Retírense todos!"

"_¡Lo sabemos!"_ Responde Groseaux igualmente alarmado y con preocupación en su voz _"¡Termine su misión actual y vuelva al campo de batalla, solo lo podremos contener por un corto periodo de tiempo!"_

Sousuke apresuró su paso, para deja a los pilotos en la zona de extracción. Avanzó rápidamente mientras era seguido por el vehículo blindado tras de sí, después de unos segundos de avanzar por el oscuro camino, finalmente llegaron al claro.

"¡Ikari! ¡Debo retirarme! ¡Es vital que vuelva al campo de batalla!" Exclama Sousuke por los altavoces al mismo tiempo que gira el Arbalest para volver a la base enemiga. "¡Buena suerte!" Exclamó mientras se alejaba.

Desde el vehículo, los tripulantes observaban confundidos al AS blanco retirarse rápidamente. "Gracias… igualmente" Murmuró Shinji.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Habitación dentro de la Base Ghiară

El Doctor hacía ya varios minutos que había detenido sus operaciones, primero las luces comenzaron a parpadear, escuchó a los guardias fuera de su habitación correr y gritar preocupados y finalmente, lo que hizo que en su rostro se pintara una sonrisa triunfal, explosiones.

"Debo comunicarme con las personas que están atacando esta base" Murmuró el científico mientras encendía su computador ay tecleaba comandos en la consola. "Debo hacer un barrido de los canales de comunicaciones para poder contactarlos" Durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado, modificó a escondidas muchos de los dispositivos con los que contaba, esperando una oportunidad como esta.

"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" Murmuró sonriente mientras seguía tecleando comandos en la computadora, lanzó una mirada rápida hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero nadie le prestaba atención, todos estaban concentrados en el combate fuera de la base. En la pantalla se mostraba como la computadora hacia un barrido de las señales, utilizando los diversos tipos de modulación en los canales más frecuentes para las comunicaciones de radio.

"_¡No podemos contenerlos!"_ Escuchó en la bocina de la computadora, el programa había interceptado una señal. Vincent se acercó para escuchar la señal que había interceptado. "¡Bastardos de Mithrill!" El hombre descartó la señal interceptada, eran comunicaciones de sus captores, así que continuó con el barrido de frecuencias.

El científico golpeaba sus dedos impacientemente contra la mesa, lanzando rápidas miradas hacia la puerta esperando que nadie llegara y lo descubriera, o peor, que lo llevaran a otro lugar donde no podría comunicarse. Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta eternos minutos y no lograba interceptar ninguna señal, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

"No me importa que no pueda escapar yo de aquí…" Murmura el hombre, mientras la imagen de su familia aparece en su mente. "…pero al menos quiero darle su ubicación para que puedan rescatarlos" Después de arduo trabajo, logró infiltrar la red de la base en un bajo nivel y pudo ratear la localización de su familia haciendo un trazado de servidores intermediarios en la comunicación de las cámaras de vigilancia.

"_¡Aquí Urz-7! ¡Comenzando la extracción de prisioneros!"_ El whispered saltó al escuchar la voz de un adolecente del otro lado de la radio.

"¡Esperen! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Grita Volaju a través del micrófono, su cuerpo temblando por la adrenalina.

"_¿Quién es usted y como encontró esta transmisión?"_Pregunta el joven desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Soy el Doctor Vincent Volaju! ¡Fui secuestrado con mi familia! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!" Implora el whispered.

"_Espere un segundo"_ Dice la voz del joven. Hubo silencio en la línea por alrededor de un minuto, y cada segundo parecía eterno.

"_Soy el teniente __Belfangan Groseaux" _La persona del otro lado de la línea había cambiado. _"¿Doctor Vincent Volaju? Lo hemos estado buscando... ¿usted y su familia se encuentran bien? ¿Cuál es su ubicación actual?"_

"¡Hai! ¡Estoy en la celda ochentaicinco del ala sur… ¡pero mi familia fue llevada a otro lugar! ¡Por favor rescátenlos! ¡Se encuentran en una zona residencial en la ruta E81 de la ciudad Cluj-Napoca!"

"_Enviaré la información en este momento a otro grupo para que rescaten a su familia"_ Responde Bel del otro lado de la línea. _"Usted deberá aguardar, tenemos dificultades aquí fuera…"_ Asegura el mercenario.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡No lo olvide! ¡Celda ochentaicinco del ala sur!" Exclama Vincent mientras respira agitadamente.

"_Roger…__dejaré este canal abierto para comunicarnos solo en caso de emergencia, cambio y fuera" _La comunicación había terminado. El experto en nano-robots, se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento. Su mirada perdida en el techo.

"Solo quiero que mi familia esté a salvo…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Que fue todo eso?" Pregunta Bernadotte bajando del vehículo mientras mira al blanco AS retirarse por lo lejos, Seras imitándolo del otro lado del vehículo. Dejando el auto con el motor y luces encendidas.

"Apresurémonos a salir de aquí" Murmura Shinji mientras baja del vehículo. Asuka y Rei bajaron tras de él mientras Toji bajó del otro lado del vehículo. Los pilotos trataban de seguir a los cazadores en la oscuridad del bosque, ya que estos últimos se habían puesto nuevamente sus lentes de visión nocturna.

El grupo, dirigidos por el hombre de sombrero, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el helicóptero. Mientras caminaban hacia el helicóptero, los tres jóvenes pilotos observaban con incomodidad los cuerpos regados de los vampiros que habían enfrentado Seras y Bernadotte.

"Alto" Dijo Bernadotte deteniéndose en seco. Haciendo que unos se estrellaran contra otros.

"¿¡Qué demonios!" Gruñe la pelirroja al estrellarse contra la espalda de Shinji.

"Algo anda mal…" Murmura Seras mientras comienza a mirar a sus alrededores.

El helicóptero debería estar listo, el motor debería estar encendido para realizar la extracción rápidamente. Pero la zona estaba en silencio, no se veía nadie dentro del helicóptero y éste tenía los motores apagados.

Los ojos de Seras se tornaron de un brillante color carmesí, primero observó hacia el helicóptero y sus ojos se estrecharon al notar una mancha roja en el vidrio de la cabina.

"Alguien se nos adelantó" Murmuró la mujer mirando a los alrededores e inmediatamente recargando su arma.

SWIIFT SWIIFT SWIIFT

"Shhh" Señaló Shinji poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Inmediatamente los tres cazadores se pusieron alrededor de los tres jóvenes pilotos, proveyéndoles cobertura.

De entre la oscuridad salieron muchas siluetas que giraban rápidamente en torno a ellos. Seras preparó su Harkonnen para solamente jalar del gatillo, mientras Shinji desenvaino su espada, tomando una estancia de ataque, finalmente, Bernadotte sacó un par de pistolas de entre sus ropajes y las apuntó hacia las siluetas que se movían en torno a ellos, ya hacía más de quince años que el mercenario trabajaba para Hellsing, y le fueron brindadas unas versiones en miniatura, y humanamente posibles de utilizar, de Casull y Jackal.

Una de las siluetas se detuvo, un par de metros frente al helicóptero, interponiéndose entre los cazadores y el vehículo de escape. Frente al grupo se encontraba el pelirrojo Coronel y vampiro, Aulus Eliado. Las demás siluetas que giraban en torno a ellos, fueron deteniéndose detrás de Aulus creando una formación de dos líneas horizontales de diez hombres, o vampiros, cada una.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

El pelirrojo aplaudía con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Mientras los cazadores le lanzaban miradas retadoras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke se encontraba moviéndose rápidamente de vuelta hacia la explanada, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible. Un nuevo enemigo había aparecido, una unidad desconocida que tenía la capacidad de utilizar el Lambda Driver.

"AI" Dice Sousuke a su compañero cibernético. "inicia la secuencia de arranque del Lambda Driver" Ordenó.

"_Roger"_ Responde la voz robótica de AI. _"Ejecutando gestor de arranque de sistema" _La luz dentro de la cabina se torna de color rojo.

Sousuke finalmente llegó al campo de batalla, y encontró a las unidades de Mithrill replegadas cerca de donde él se encontraba, y en el extremo contrario, se encontraban las cinco unidades enemigas.

"¿Cuál es el estatus?" Pregunta Sousuke por la radio.

"_Solamente una unidad abatida por el AS desconocido, al parecer fue su tarjeta de presentación… las demás unidades han estado disparando, pero la unidad con Lambda Driver se ha mantenido silenciosa…"_Explica Mao por el otro lado de la línea.

"_Veinte segundos para liberación del sistema" _Dice AI, Sousuke asiente, sus manos apretando con fuerza los controles mientras comienza a posicionarse al frente de sus aliados.

"Yo me encargaré de esto" Murmura el chico de cara cortada por la radio. "todos ustedes aléjense de aquí"

"_¿Con que acaparando toda la diversión?" _Dice Kurtz con humor por la radio._ "Eres un egoísta"_

"_Inicialización de Lambda Driver completada." _

La mirada de Sousuke se centra en el AS desconocido."No sabemos las capacidades de esta unidad, salvo que posee un Lambda Driver…"

"_¡Todo el mundo comience la retirada! ¡Ahora!" _Ordena Groseaux por la radio. _"Sargento, lo esperaremos en el punto de reunión"_

"Roger" Responde Sousuke. Placas metálicas se abren en la espalda del Arbalest, como, y una energía de los motores comienza a salir de esta.

Los AS de Mithrill comenzaron la retirada rápidamente, pero los AS enemigos no iban a permitir que escaparan tan fácilmente y comenzaron a desatar una ráfaga de balas hacia los M9 que se retiraban.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Hubo cuarto explosiones casi simultáneas, el miembros del SRT no pudieron evitar tornar sus miradas sorprendidas hacia las ahora destruidas unidades enemigas.

"Tshhh" Sousuke maldijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Había disparado a todas las unidades enemigas utilizando la fuerza que le agregaba el Lambda Driver a sus disparos, incluso a la unidad desconocida, todas habían caído a excepción de éste AS… obra de su propio Lambda Driver.

El AS desconocido comenzó a avanzar y Sousuke lo imitó, no sin antes lanzar una rápida mirada al campo de batalla. Aun se encontraban en combate los dos misteriosos hombres, los soldados de infantería enemigo habían dejado de disparar a los AS de Mithrill y los pocos restantes seguían disparando a los dos sujetos. Sousuke devolvió su mirada hacia el extraño AS.

"AI, ¿alguna información?" Pregunta Sousuke mientras permanece frente a frente con el último AS enemigo en pie. El AS enemigo era algo que Sousuke jamás había visto, aunque resemblaba a la familia de AS tipo Codarl que tantas veces había enfrentado sin embargo. Había dos extraños componentes saliendo de sus hombros, dando la impresión de alas, y su delicado y fino acabado en colores plateados oscuro le daba un toque magnificente.

"_Negativo…"_ Responde AI. _"No hay registros de desarrollo de este modelo de AS"_

"Finalmente frente a frente, Sagara Sousuke" Exclamó una voz juvenil y pomposa por los altavoces del AS enemigo.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Sousuke confundido por el hecho de que el enemigo sabe su nombre.

El piloto dejó salir una leve carcajada. "Imagino que mi querida Kaname no te ha hablado acerca de mí"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunta Sousuke demandante levantando su arma y apuntándola amenazantemente hacia el AS. "¿Y cómo conoces a Chidori?"

"Mucho gusto… soy Leonard Tesstarossa" Los ojos de Sousuke se ensanchan al reconocer el apellido de su enemigo. "…tal vez ella pueda contarte de cómo nos conocemos" Agregó en un tonó burlón, haciendo que Sousuke se irritara.

Antes de que Sousuke pudiera hacer algo salvo esquivar, la unidad enemiga acortó la distancia entre ellos y atacó con su brazo derecho cortando parte del brazo izquierdo del Arbalest. Sousuke respondió con una ráfaga de disparos que simplemente rebotaron en la superficie de la armadura de su enemigo. En un rápido movimiento, Sousuke tomó distancia, aunque su enemigo no se molestaba en seguirlo.

El mercenario respiraba agitadamente, ese ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa y la adrenalina ya estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, en tan solo unos segundos de combate.

"_Brazo izquierdo inutilizado"_ Dijo AI.

Sousuke sacudió su cabeza negativamente. La velocidad y fuerza del AS enemigo no podía compararla con la del Arbalest, era simplemente superior. El mercenario tomó posición defensiva cuando se abrieron las alas de los hombros de su enemigo.

Sousuke preparó para disparar pero se detuvo en sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo. El AS enemigo ahora se encontraba flotando en el aire, se formaban nubes de polvo alrededor de éste al mismo tiempo que la atmosfera giraba en torno a él.

"Debo admitir que sería divertido jugar contigo por un rato… pero después de deshacerme de ti, podré ir por mi querida Kaname" Dijo el enemigo por los altavoces con voz petulante y altanera.

Sousuke sintió que le hirvió la sangre y disparó una ráfaga de balas con su rifle de asalto. El AS enemigo reflejó las balas como si le arrojan con tierra y tacleó a toda velocidad al Arbaltes.

"¡Guuuah!" El mercenario se había golpeado la cabeza con el impacto por la caída del Arbalest, también escupió sangre al golpearse los costados con la caída.

"_Los escudos del frente y brazos han sido despedazados"_ Advirtió AI mientras luces rojas comenzaban a encenderse por toda la cabina. Aun así Sousuke se levantó nuevamente. _"Enemigo en flanco derecho"_

Sousuke simplemente elevó su defensa utilizando el Lambda Driver pero aun así no pudo contener la fuerza de momentum del AS volador. Sousuke salió disparado nuevamente por el campo de batalla, golpeándose aun más dentro de la cabina. Ahora el Arbalest había perdido lo que le quedaba de brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro y la cabeza del blanco AS estaba casi totalmente destruida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el campo de batalla los dos asesinos, Alucard y Anderson se encontraban peleando ferozmente, ya habían despedazado a casi toda la armada enemigo con puro daño colateral, y ninguno de los dos cedía.

SLASH SLASH SLASH

"Aghhhh" Alucard gimió de dolor cuando varias de las bayonetas de Anderson se clavaron en su cuerpo, derribándolo, y una vez en el piso, una lluvia de bayonetas cayó del cielo, atravesando su cuerpo y clavándolo contra el piso.

"Hahahahahaha" Rió sádicamente el sacerdote al ver a su enemigo en el piso. "Perro de Hellsing… espero estés listo…" Dijo mientras acortaba la distancia con el vampiro y deslizaba el filo de una de sus bayonetas contra el filo de la bayoneta en su otra mano, dando la impresión de un carnicero. "voy hacerte pagar por tus pecados y enviarte al infierno…"

"Hehehe" La sonrisa en la cara de Anderson desapareció cuando la figura de Alucarc comenzó a deformarse, convirtiéndose en gusanos, cucarachas y demás insectos, y se reagrupaban un lado de donde yacía. Poco a poco Alucard estaba nuevamente de pie, una sonrisa sádica también en su rostro.

"No me hagas reír" Gruñe Alucard mientras levanta sus dos armas y las apunta hacia Anderson. En una fracción de segundo, el vampiro reapareció frente al fanático Sacerdote, sus dos armas pegadas al pecho del rubio.

BANG BANG

"¡Ughhhh!" Solamente con un disparo con cada una de sus armas y Anderson salió disparado varios metros atrás, un gran agujero sangrante en su pecho.

"Mierda de Vaticano… ¡Ponte de pie!¡Esta lucha debe durar más!" Exclama Alucard mientras dispara sus armas hacia los pocos vampiros dispersos en los alrededores, ahora ya no quedaba ninguno. A sus espaldas, un AS plateado acaba de destrozar parte del brazo izquierdo del AS blanco.

Anderson levantó su cabeza desde donde yacía en el suelo para hacer contacto visual con el vampiro, su mirada y su sonrisa reflejaban su euforia.

Se puso de pie para atacar nuevamente pero una poderosa ráfaga de aire hizo que ambos se detuvieran momentáneamente y giraran sus miradas hacia los AS combatientes, el AS plateado estaba flotando en el aire y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el otro AS.

Anderson y Alucard tuvieron que moverse rápidamente de donde se encontraban, el AS blanco había salido volando hacia ellos al ser golpeado por el otro.

A varios metros de distancia, los dos cazadores intercambiaron miradas, intentaron nuevamente entablar combate, pero el AS blanco levanto un campo de energía a su alrededor, haciéndolos salir disparados hacia atrás. Y casi son aplastados cuando nuevamente salió volando por un ataque del AS enemigo.

"¡Iscariote!" Gruñó Alucard desde la distancia a su némesis. "No podemos continuar el combate en esta localización…" Murmura con un leve tono de irritación en su ronca voz.

El asesino de vaticano asiente desde su posición y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda. "La próxima vez que nos encontremos… arderas en el infierno" Un remolino de hojas envolvió al sacerdote.

"Yo sugería un cambio de lugar… no posponerlo" Murmura el vampiro con una expresión confundida. Finalmente deja salir un suspiro y esboza una sonrisa colmilluda mientras gira su mirada hacia el punto de extracción de los pilotos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Haaa… haaa… haaa" Sousuke respiraba agitadamente, su cuero le dolía y se sentía mareado, tenía sangre escurriendo por toda su cara.

"_Generador de…nido… __Tod.. sist…as ..ñados"_ La voz entre cortada de AI daba el estatus de la dañada unidad. _"Aban…nar unidad" _La cabina del Arbalest estaba llena de sonidos y luces de emergencia. La mirada del mercenario se enfocó poco a poco.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba flotando orgullosamente y sin ningún rasguño el AS que acaba de barrer con él. "Chidori…" Pensó, eso fue lo único que le dio las fuerzas en ese momento para poderse mover ignorando el dolor y mareo que sentía.

Dentro de la cabina del AS enemigo, Leonard, vestido con un traje oscuro similar al Plugsuit de los pilotos EVA, observaba a su caído rival.

"Obstinado…" Murmuró al ver como el Arbalest levantaba a duras penas su brazo derecho, tratando de apuntar su rifle hacia él. Leonard dejó salir un suspiro y su mirada se tornó serie. De sus brazos se desplegaron armas que hasta ahora no había utilizado, que no había tenido la necesidad de utilizar.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

La cabeza, brazos y piernas del AS blanco fueron destruidos por los disparos. "La dureza de este AS es digna de admirarse" Dijo para sí.

Dentro del Arbalest, Sousuke no pudo mantenerse consiente, su cuerpo se dejó caer contra el asiento y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

Habían pasado solamente un par de minutos desde del inicio del combate, ahora, Leonard observaba la unidad en silencio, una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Se acercó a la unidad devastada en el piso y dijo por la radio "Coronel Aulus, misión cumplida, el as de Mithrill ha sido silenciado… llamaré a mi equipo" Levantó el puño de su AS y lo lanzó contra los restos del Arbalest.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aulus y sus tropas se encontraban entre los cazadores y el helicóptero. El pelirrojo tenía una plácida sonrisa en su rostro. Los cazadores estaban frente a frente a su enemigo, y los pilotos tras de ellos.

"No veo por qué sonríes…" Murmura Bernadotte. "Tu ejército ha sido aniquilado"

La sonrisa de Aulus se amplia "En este momento ha llegado la artillería pesada… Mithrill será aniquilado"

La mirada de Shinji se estrecha. "¿Artillería pesada?" Pregunta molesto. El pelirrojo simplemente encoje los hombros.

"No tengo tiempo que perder… así que por favor entreguen a los pilotos de manera pacífica" Murmura el Coronel.

"Fiiiiuu" Silva el hombre de sombrero con humor. "eso va a estar un poco difícil…" Murmura con una sonrisa colmilluda. Seras y Shinji asienten.

El pelirrojo deja salir un suspiro, levanta s mano y truena sus dedos. Tres de sus soldados desaparecen de su lugar.

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Shinji los vio venir a gran velocidad, el primero se dirigía a Toji, así que se interpuso rápidamente entre Toji y el vampiro, y deslizó la espada a través del cuello del vampiro; al mismo tiempo, otro vampiro llegó por el lado contrario, yendo por Asuka, Shinji simplemente dio un giro y deslizó, aprovechando el momentum del giro, para deslizar el el filo de su espada por el cuello del otro vampiro que iba a atacar a Asuka, degollándolo; el último vampiro titubeó y se detuvo frente a Rei, pero su titubeo terminó en la espada deslizándose, por tercera vez seguida y al igual que sus compañeros, por su cuello.

Rei, Asuka y Toji no pudieron seguir los movimientos de lo que sucedía, solamente vieron los tenues ases negros y plateados de los movimientos en la oscuridad de los vampiros y de Shinji, y un momento después, tres vampiros se encontraban frente a ellos, inmóviles, y Shinji estaba parado a las espaldas de los tres vampiros, su espada bañada en sangre y extendida hacia un costado.

SWIIFFF SLASH

Shinji deslizó su espada hacia el lado contrario y la sangre en el filo escurrió en el piso, dejando una marca lineal. Al mismo tiempo, los tres vampiros se desplomaron y los pilotos observaron con terror como las cabezas de los sujetos rodaban a sus pies.

"¡Increíble!" Exclamó eufórico Aulus mientras daba un aplauso al ver a sus tres soldados desplomarse. "Niño… ¿te gustaría unirte a mis tropas? Podrías formar parte de mi equipo de elite"

"¿Llamas a eso equipo de elite?" Se mofa Seras. "El bien podría aniquilarlos a todos ustedes… no tiene porque seguir ordenes de un vampiro de bajo nivel como tú"

"¿Vampiro de bajo nivel?" Pregunta Aulus sonriente. "¿Qué quie-" La expresión pasó de sorprendida a divertida en una fracción de segundo. "Tus ojos..." Murmuró. "…tú eres como nosotros… ¿Por qué cazas a tus semejantes?" Preguntó curioso.

"No me compares con basura como ustedes… además, me han preguntado tantas veces lo mismo que no me dignaré en contestar…" Respondió secamente la vampiresa sonriendo desafiantemente.

Aulus dejó salir un suspiro. Durante un breve silencio, se pudo escuchar las explosiones y el choque de metal contra metal, la batalla que se estaba desenvolviendo en la explanada de la base.

"Realmente no piensan cooperar, ¿eh?" Pregunta el pelirrojo, su mirada tornándose seria. Shinji aun se encontraba detrás de Seras, Bernadotte y los pilotos, pero estaba encarando a la tropa de vampiros. Hubo un corto pero eterno silencio. Asuka miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Shinji aunque no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad, una gota de sudor escurriendo por su blanco cuello, pero luego devolvió su mirada hacia enfrente. "Este es mi ejercito de elite… son mis soldados más rápidos y fuertes… no podrán matarlos como lo hicieron con las tropas de infantería" Explica Aulus sonriendo confiadamente. "Pero si su decisión es pelear… eso es lo que haremos…"

En el fondo de se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, el sonido de metal golpeando a metal, como si dos trenes a toda velocidad se hubieran estrellado frente a frente.

"_Coronel Aulus, misión cumplida, el as de Mithrill ha sido silenciado… llamaré a mi equipo"_ Se escuchó por la radio del vampiro.

Se dibujó una amplia y sádica sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo. "¡Hahahahahaha! ¿¡Escucharon eso!" Gritó extasiado. "¡Mr. Silver se deshizo de Mithrill! ¡Incluido su as de combate! ¡Su Arm Slave blanco!"

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon al escuchar las palabras del vampiro.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Shinji caminando hacia enfrente y abriéndose paso entre sus amigos pilotos y cazadores, quedando a un par de metros frente a Aulus.

"Hehehe" Ríe el Coronel. "Mr. Silver dijo que se desharía personalmente del AS blanco… tenía un asunto personal con su piloto"

La risa del vampiro desapareció cuando el aire comenzó a tornarse seco y frio muy rápidamente.

"¿Qué demonios?" Murmuró Aulus al sentir una extraña aura siendo emanada del chico.

"Shinji…" Murmuró Seras, su rostro lleno de preocupación. Bernadotte miraba al chico con ojos estrechos. Mientras, los pilotos no sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no lograban comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo… salvo Rei.

"Ikari-kun…" Murmuró mientras deglutía saliva y sus ojos se tornaban temblorosos.

"_Aquí viene…"_ Pensó Bernadotte con su expresión sombría mientras clavaba su mirada en el joven cazador a un par de metros frente a él.

Un aura de muerte invadió a todos los vampiros, sus cuerpos se paralizaron y sintieron un terror irracional invadirlos.

Asuka se estremeció de terror, sintió que algo estaba terriblemente mal mientras miraba hacia donde venía la voz de Shinji hace unos segundos. En este momento sentía como si las frías manos de la muerte atravesaran su pecho y presionaran su corazón. Toji se paralizó totalmente al igual que Rei, ambos sintiendo lo mismo que su compañera pelirroja.

Bernadotte y Seras ya estaban acostumbrados a lo que ellos llamaban 'el ritual de muerte de Shinji'. Aun sentían el aura de muerte a su alrededor, no podían evitar sentir un miedo irracional invadirlos, pero al menos, no estaban paralizados.

"_Que demon-"_Pensó Bernadotte cuando su lente de visión nocturna comenzó a parpadear, giró rápidamente su mirada y observó que el motor del auto se estaba apagando y sus luces estaban parpadeando. Giró su mirada nuevamente hacia Shinji, antes de que su lente se apagara por completo vio un aura negra alrededor del chico. El lugar había quedado en penumbras.

"Shinji…" Murmuró Seras al ver el aura alrededor del cazador. El chico arrancó sus lentes de visión nocturna de su cabeza y en ese momento desapareció.

SLASH CLANK SLASH SLASH SLASH CLANK SLAHS CLANK SLASH

En la oscuridad se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor y agonía de los vampiros, así como el sonido del metal cortando a través de su carne y huesos. Se podía escuchar la sangre escurrir a chorros y los cuerpos chapotear en ella al momento de desplomarse al piso. En esta ocasión, tanto los cazadores como los pilotos permanecieron inmóviles, sus sentidos sobrecargados por el sonido, olor y el aura de muerte.

Las luces del vehículo comenzaron a parpadear y Bernadotte recuperó la visión lentamente cuando sus lentes de visión nocturna se encendieron nuevamente. Al igual que Seras, el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire.

Frente a ellos estaba Shinji, respirando agitadamente, su espada apoyada en el piso y el recargando su peso sobre esta para mantenerse en pie. A un par de metros frente a él, se encontraba el pelirrojo aun de pie e intacto, su expresión llena de terror mientras pasaba su vista sobre los cuerpos despedazados de sus subordinados.

Aulus recuperó un poco la compostura. "Aun estoy vivo…" Murmuró. "...cometiste un error muchacho" Dijo en un tono entre nervioso y pomposo mientras sacaba un arma de sus bolsillos con sus temblorosas manos.

BANG BANG BANG

"¡Auuugh!" Gritó el pelirrojo de dolor mientras sus brazos caían flácidos a sus costados. Bernadotte no perdió el tiempo, sabía que Shinji no podía moverse en estos momentos, así que rápidamente levantó sus armas y disparó a los brazos de Aulus.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Shinji se puso nuevamente sus lentes de visión nocturna y encaró Aulus, quien lo miraba con rabia. "No quedaste… vivo… por suerte… o compasión…" Dijo Shinji entre respiros. El pelirrojo lo miró cuestionante. "Quedaste vivo… porqué eres información" Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa amenazante en su rostro.

"¿Qué qu- ¡Argghhhhh!" Gritó Aulus en agonía. Los tres cazadores observaron como una manó cubierta por un guante blanco atravesaba el estomago del vampiro y luego la figura de un hombre alto con una gabardina roja materializarse a sus espaldas. Aulus intentó girar su mirada hacia atrás, pero Alucard clavó sus filosos colmillos en el cuello del vampiro.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el Nosferatu dejara caer el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo al piso, su boca escurriendo de sangre.

"Buen trabajo, Ikari" Dijo el vampiro con su ronca voz. Shinji asintió en respuesta.

"Debo comunicarme con Mithrill" Dijo Shinji con su respiración más tranquila. El joven sacó el radio de sus bolsillos. "Aquí Ikari… ¿Cuál es su estatus?"

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de responder. _"Todos bien, aunque hemos perdido contacto con el Arbalest" _Responde Mao.Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon como platos. _"¿Cuál es su estado?"_

Shinji bajó la mirada por un segundo, pensando que contestar, cuando levantó el radio para responder, la mano de Bernadotte lo detuvo, Shinji lo miró extrañado, pero el hombre de sombrero negó con la cabeza y le quitó el radio de la mano.

"Hemos perdido al piloto del helicóptero… pero yo los llevaré al centro de reunión" Dice Bernadotte por la radio.

"_De acuerdo, intentaremos comunicarnos con Sousuke"_ Responde Mao terminando la comunicación.

"¡Debo ir por Sagara!" Exclamó Shinji molesto al comprender lo que su amigo cazador estaba haciendo.

"No, no lo harás… por bueno que seas, no puedes enfrentar a ese Arm Slave por tu cuenta" Responde Bernadotte con seriedad. Seras baja la mirada, sintiéndose mal con la decisión del hombre de sombrero, aunque sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo.

"¡Gracias a Sagara pude encontrar a mis amigos!" Grita Shinji, su rostro lleno de ira. "¡No voy a dejarlo aquí!¡Puedo ayudarlo!¡Chidori lo espera!"

Los tres pilotos escuchaban en silencio, a pesar de la oscuridad, podían imaginar las expresiones de Shinji.

"Si regresas, no te esperaremos…" Murmuró Bernadotte. "…fue muy arriesgado venir por tus amigos, se han perdido vidas… todo eso se irá al caño…" Explica el hombre. "si tanto deseas volver, no esperes apoyo… y créeme, lo vas a necesitar"

Shinji bajó la mirada, lleno de coraje, pero entendiendo las palabras del adulto. Shinji se mordió el labio. "Vamos al centro de reunión... estoy seguro que podremos pensar en algo" Murmuro dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al helicóptero.

Seras intercambio miradas preocupadas con Bernadotte, éste solo negó con la cabeza, el tampoco quería eso, pero era la mejor opción. Alucard observó sobre su hombro, su rostro serio, al chico montar en el helicóptero y clavar su mirada en dirección a la base enemiga.

"Vámonos de aquí" Dice Seras mientras se acerca los pilotos para guiarlos en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que Bernadotte sube al helicóptero para encenderlo.

El helicóptero ya se estaba elevando. Seras iba de copiloto con Bernadotte, Alucard había decidió regresar por su cuenta. Toji, Asuka y Rei, miraban sombríos a su compañero piloto, su expresión abatida mientras observaba fijamente la base enemiga conforme el helicóptero se alejaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno, este capítulo también fue bastante extenso, últimamente terminan siendo más largos de lo que pensaba que serían xD Fue un poquito complejo de escribir, sobre todo la parte "relax" del capítulo, ****ya que eso casi no se me da =P**

**Me sentí bastante conforme con la parte de guerra,**** sí, ya se, pobre Kaname. ¿Estoy loco? ¿Destruir el Arbalest? Todo tiene un propósito (diría Gendo Ikari Mwahahahah) ¿quedaron huecos nuevamente? Sí, lo sé, aunque no muchos hehehehe pero poco a poquito se irán revelando nuevas cosas y todo tomará sentido.**

**El siguiente capítulo realmente tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo, será un capitulo de drama, acción y sangre. Ya es el turno de que Arael se haga presente y ataque a NERV, el némesis de Shinji da la cara en un enfrentamiento a muerte en medio de un torbellino de fuego, más 'parties' interesadas en el poder de Abaddon y activamente tratando de obtenerlo, además de que Shinji conoce a su nuevo Sensei ;) Será un buen capítulo (aunque eso lo deciden ustedes). Por favor, Read & Review ^^ Gracias por leer! **

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Burn In Hell**


	5. Burn In Hell

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No poseo ninguna serie**** de las que escribo… ¿todo el tiempo debo poner esto?**

**Finalmente pude escribir este capítulo, desde que escribía el capítulo 2, este siempre lo tenía en mente, imaginando todo y adaptando cada idea que se me venía a la mente. Personalmente considero que este será mi capítulo favorito de la serie, aunque aún faltan muchos y tal vez eso cambie.**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews, traté de incluir un poco de AxS en este capítulo a petición de uno de los lectores, aunque no pude hacer mucho al respecto, porque poner demasiado AxS sería acelerar el ritmo al que me gustaría que Shinji y Asuka se enlazaran, no puedo ponerlos como enamorados empedernidos de un capítulo a otro, quiero construir su relación a un ritmo que se pueda considerar**** prudente, y a pesar de todo el revoltijo, que no esté en "fuera de personaje".**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi amigo 'the_wolf' por ser mi pre-lector y estarme señalando inconsistencias y faltas ortográficas. Saludos Man!**

**Por cierto, apenas me percaté que los 'separadores' que pongo en la historia fueron borrados, y al ver la historia en , todo aparecía revuelto =S ya lo corregí, pero me tomó por sorpresa.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_  
__"I'm a loser, it's tearing me apart  
But I've got some news,  
I'm not going down this time  
Wake up your fools  
'cause you don't stand a chance  
If I stand or fall,  
I'll rise no matter what_

Choke on the pieces of your past  
Nowhere to run, the luck will take it's turn

_Wake up, you fools don't stand a chance  
If I should fall I'll rise again___

Doomsday's bells (Doomsday's bells)  
Hear the prophet's word  
You're a liar and a thief,  
by my hands I'll make you kneel

Burn in hell, Burn in hell  
By my hands I'll make you kneel

_Burn in hell, Burn in hell  
By my __rage and fury fall!"_

Canción: Burn In Hell

Grupo: Nocturnal Rites

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El fuego engullía todo a su paso, y poco a poco el lugar se iba desmoronando conforme éste avanzaba. Y aquí se encontraban las dos figuras, en medio del remolino de fuego y escombros.

El joven de blanco y alborotado cabello observaba a su adversario en silencio aunque respirando agitadamente por las heridas recibidas. Un par de metros frente a él, el joven de gabardina negra respiraba agitadamente mientras le daba la espalda, el cuerpo de éste se estremecía, no podía decir si era por el cansancio o de furia. La respuesta la obtuvo unos segundos después.

El aura negra que giraba en torno al chico de gabardina se expandió en los alrededores con más velocidad, como si tuviera vida propia, haciendo bailar el fuego que los rodeaba. Más escombros comenzaron a caer conforme el aura se expandía por todo el lugar. El chico de blanco cabello se mantuvo en su lugar, observando expectante a su rival. El joven de gabardina giró su rostro hacia él. Ojos carmesí se abrieron en sorpresa y terror al encontrarse con ojos totalmente negros, más oscuros que cualquier abismo en el fondo del infierno, esos ojos demoniacos que lo veían llenos de furia y odio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tuatha De Danann, después del combate en Rumania.

Habían pasado más de quince de horas desde el enfrentamiento en Rumania. Ahora se encontraban en la misma habitación en la que habían planeado la invasión… aunque esta vez había un tono sombrío en los presentes.

En la habitación se encontraban los altos comandantes del submarino, además de Groseaux, Mao, Weber y otros miembros del SRT, entre ellos también se encontraba el joven cazador, aunque sin sus dos acompañantes. Las miradas de todos los presentes era baja, seria y abatida… alguien hacía falta en la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos?" Preguntó Tessa con la voz baja y quebradiza. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, todos meditaban las opciones.

"No podemos hacer nada…" Murmura Groseaux. "…no sabemos si el Sargento se encuentra con vida…" Los presentes se estremecieron mientras las miradas de Shinji y Weber se endurecieron. "…y de estarlo, no podremos enfrentar a esa unidad aun si lo encontramos"

"Pudimos haber vuelto a buscarlo… buscar rastros" Gruñe Kurtz, lanzando su furiosa mirada hacia el moreno.

/ Flashback/

El viaje en el helicóptero fue silencioso. Shinji mantenía su mirada clavada en la base mientras se alejaban. Sus compañeros pilotos lo observaban en silencio.

"Sagara…" Murmuró Toji, buscando romper el amargo silencio que los envolvía. "¿Sagara Sousuke? ¿El también estaba aquí?"

Shinji levantó su mirada hacia los pilotos. Rei se estremeció al ver ojos fríos centrarse en los de ella por un segundo. _"Ikari-kun…" _Pensó con un remolino de emociones que podía entender.

Asuka bajó su mirada, realmente no pudo encarar al joven frente a ella. Muchas cosas diferentes en él, ya no lo conocía. _"No es como que alguna vez me preocupé en hacerlo…"_ Pensó.

Toji mantuvo la mirada con el chico, un silencio entre ellos por un par de segundos. Recordaba al Shinji de hace dos años…. Siempre serio, siempre cabizbajo, la mirada que reflejaba sentimientos lejos de alegría, pero jamás esto. La mirada de Shinji era fría y molesta, aunque podía notar que no era hacia ellos… o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

"Sagara me ayudó a encontrarlos… él pertenece a esta armada" Shinji puso un énfasis en la palabra 'pertenece', no iba a darlo por muerto. "El resguarda a Chidori-san de esta gente"

Sus tres compañeros lo observaban con atención y sorpresa.

Asuka interviene. "¿Es por eso que-"

"¿Hace tantos alborotos?" Interrumpió Shinji la pregunta de la pelirroja. "Hai…" Respondió a su pregunta después de una breve pausa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Dentro de la cabina, Bernadotte y Seras controlaban el helicóptero, el silencio reinaba desde hacía largos momentos.

"Diferente…" Murmuró el hombre, ganándose una mirada y la atención de la vampiresa. "Solamente fui yo… ¿o esta vez fue diferente?"

"¿Shinji?" Pregunta Seras, creyendo saber a qué se refería su compañero y girando u mirada hacia fuera del helicóptero. Bernadotte asiente en silencio.

"Tú misma lo viste… tu también lo sentiste" Dice el mercenario mientras lanza una rápida mirada hacia la chica, quien aun mira hacia fuera.

"¿Acaso será…?" Pregunta la chica volteando a ver a Bernadotte.

"Fue diferente…" Responde el mercenario en un murmuro, estremeciéndose ligeramente al igual que su compañera. "su aura, el aura de muerte que emana en pleno combate, en esta ocasión había algo más… esta vez, había algo maligno en ella"

El viaje prosiguió en silencio, tanto en la cabina, como entre los pasajeros. Después de unos minutos de vuelo, finalmente, entre unas montañas, y entre una zona boscosa, se divisó la armada de Mithrill reuniéndose.

El helicóptero comenzó a descender, y a un par de metros de que tocara tierra, el cazador saltó del helicóptero ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros pilotos.

Shinji avanzó rápidamente entre las, filas, buscando el AS de Groseaux, los pilotos de AS aun se encontraban en sus unidades, pero las escotillas se encontraban abiertas. Finalmente Shinji encontró al moreno, quien se encontraba acompañado por Kurtz y Melissa.

"¡Ikari! ¡Veo que lo lograron sin problemas!" Exclama animadamente el rubio al verlo desde lo lejos.

Shinji continuó avanzando hasta estar frente a los tres pilotos.

"No podemos contactar con Sousuke" Dijo Melissa preocupada.

"¡No te preocupes Nee-chan! ¡Siempre se sale con la suya!" Dice Kurtz.

"El Arbalest fue destruido…" Murmura Shinji lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los tres pilotos, sus rostros llenos de incredulidad y shock por unos segundos.

"¿Q-que has dicho?" Pregunta Melissa, mientras salta de su M9 y camina hacia el chico.

Shinji bajó la mirada una vez que la chica estaba frente a él. Tras de ella, Groseaux y Kurtz bajaban rápidamente de sus M9 y se acercaban. Shinji levantó su mirada, encarando a los tres pilotos. "El Arbalest fue destruido…" Murmura, su expresión se torna seria y determinada. "¡Necesitamos ir a buscarlo!"

"¿¡Cómo que fue destruido!" Pregunta Mao mientras toma a Shinji de la solapa de su gabardina. Acercando su furioso rostro hacia el rostro del chico. Una guerra de miradas entre ambos.

"¡No hay tiempo para esto Nee-chan!" Exclama alterado Kurtz jalando del brazo a Mao, quitando las manos de la mujer de la solapa del cazador. El rubio torna su seria mirada hacia el pensativo moreno a un lado de él. "¡Teniente Groseaux, solicito un equipo de apoyo para realizar la búsqueda del Sargento Sagara Sousuke!"

"Yo iré" Exclama Shinji inmediatamente a la propuesta del rubio, luego volteó su mirada rápidamente hacia atrás al escuchar múltiples pasos acercarse; eran Seras, Bernadotte y los pilotos, ahora se encontraban detrás de él.

Mao y Kurtz observan expectantes al moreno, quien medita la situación con ojos cerrados. Groseaux abre sus ojos y mira fijamente por unos segundos en los ojos de sus dos subordinados y del cazador. "Negativo… prepárense para la retirada" Dice mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

"Bel…" Murmura Mao con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y decepción mientras mira al moreno alejarse.

"¡Maldito cabrón!" Grita Kurtz mientras se lanza contra la espalda de su superior. Groseaux se da la vuelta, y en un movimiento, toma a Kurtz de su ropa, lo tira al piso y lo somete.

"Recuerde su posición… soldado" Gruñe Groseaux mientras intercambia furiosas miradas con el rubio.

"¿¡Vas a dejarlo! ¡Sousuke nos necesita! ¡Y tú le das la espalda! ¡Hijo de puta!" Grita Kurtz mientras forcejea para salir de su sometimiento.

"Esas son mis órdenes…" Responde Bel con un gruñido. "No me obligue a llevarlo esposado de vuelta a la base, Sargento Weber"

"¿Bel?" Pregunta Mao a sus espaldas, buscando una explicación de su decisión. Kurtz permanece en silencio, esperando la respuesta del moreno que aun lo mantiene sometido.

"El Sargento Sagara bien podría estar muerto…" Murmura, su voz abatida. Kurtz dejó de forcejear y Mao bajó la mirada. "Si el Arbalest no pudo contra ese AS, no dejaré que más de mis soldados pierdan la vida…" Groseaux soltó al rubio y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su M9.

El francotirador permaneció tumbado en el piso, si mirada clavada en las estrellas sobre él, mientras Melissa tenía su mirada perdida en el piso. Shinji observaba en silencio la figura del moreno retirarse y agachó su cabeza en resignación.

Tras de él, Seras y Bernadotte miraron a su compañero y amigo con tristeza. Pip se aceró a Shinji y puso su mano sobre el hombro del adolescente, Shinji solo asintió en reconocimiento.

"Bernadotte-san… usted ya sabía que esto pasaría ¿verdad?" Preguntó Shinji en un bajo murmuro.

"Hai" Responde el mercenario sin titubear. "En verdad lo siento…"

Shinji asiente. "Bernadotte-san, Victoria-san… lleven a mis amigos a casa… yo iré con ellos…" Murmura Shinji indicando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Melissa y Kurtz.

"De acuerdo…" Responde el mercenario mientras gira hacia Seras y los pilotos. "Ya lo escucharon…" Dice dirigiéndose hacia los tres adolescentes e indicándoles con las manos que comiencen a caminar. "…busquemos el transporte que los llevará a casa"

Seras intercambia miradas con su compañero, y este asiente con la cabeza, en petición de que colaborara. La vampiresa devuelve el mismo gesto, comprendiendo, y lanzando una rápida mirada hacia su joven compañero.

Toji, Rei y Asuka comenzaron a caminar tras los dos cazadores. La pelirroja no pudo evitar detenerse y lanzar una mirada hacia su resignado compañero de apartamento. Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no podía llamarlo cobarde, ya no podía llamarlo llorón o idiota; él había atravesado, literalmente, la mitad del mundo para rescatarlos. "Lo siento…" Murmuró para sí.

/ Fin de Flashback/

Los pilotos habían sido llevados de vuelta a Tokyo-3 resguardados por Bernadotte y Seras. Mientras Shinji acompaño a la armada de Mithrill de vuelta al Tuatha de Danann.

"Sin embargo… algo bueno resulto de esto…" Intervino Mardukas esta vez, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. "Gracias al informe del Teniente Groseaux, pudimos asegurar la custodia de la familia Volayu" Todos lo miraron confundidos a excepción de Groseaux. "¿No les informó al respecto, Teniente?" Pregunta el hombre con mirada dura.

"Lo siento Comandante…" Responde Groseaux. "…con los recientes eventos lo había olvidado por completo…" El moreno aclara su garganta "Durante el combate… el Sargento Sagara entabló comunicación con el Doctor Vincent Volayu, como recordarán, había desaparecido junto con su familia hace un par de semanas, y el Doctor se encontraba en la base Ghiara"

"¿Por qué no fue rescatado?" Pregunta Mardukas.

"Esa…" El moreno se detiene por un momento y mira a los presentes. "esa iba a ser la orden para el Sargento Sagara después de destruir la unidad con Lambda Driver…"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"¿Qué pasará con Chidori-san?" Pregunta Shinji. Tessa levantó su mirada y escrudiño al joven frente a ella. El cazador y la whispered intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

"La Liuteniente Mao y el Sargento Weber se encargaran de resguardarla" Responde la chica de cabello plateado mientras pasa su mirada sobre los mencionados.

"Yo me ofrezco a tomar el lugar de Sagara…" Ofrece Shinji, hubo un silencio.

"No puedes tomar su lugar, nadie puede…" Gruñe Kurtz.

"Lo siento…" Dice Shinji apenado "pero no me refería a eso, yo solo-"

"Está bien, discúlpame a mí" Interrumpe Kurtz apenado, había respondido por mero instinto, sin pensarlo. "…nos sería de mucha ayuda"

"¿Qué le diremos a Kaname?" Pregunta Melissa, recargando su codo contra el escritorio y descansando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

"Eso dependerá de ustedes…" Interviene Kalinin su rostro estoico ocultando cualquier sentimiento en el fondo. "…lo importante en estos momentos es recopilar información acerca de ese AS"

El resto de la reunión realmente no llevó a nada, no fueron más que teorías y suposiciones. Al final, el equipo de SRT se preparó para volar a Tokyo-3, Shinji iba con ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu

La pelirroja entró al apartamento, hacía un par de horas que habían vuelto, ya estaba anocheciendo nuevamente. Estos últimos días habían sido perturbadores y agotadores. Cuando los tres ingresaron a NERV, un grupo de agentes de Sección-2 se acercó para escoltarlos hasta el centro de mando, pero a medio camino una histérica Misato los alcanzó y envolvió a los tres chicos en un fuerte abrazo maternal mientras lloraba de alegría. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenada por el arranque emotivo de su guardián, aunque debía admitir, para ella misma, que le daba gusto verla nuevamente.

Una vez en el centro de mando, fueron interrogados por el Comandante acerca de lo que había sucedido y donde habían estado, los tres pilotos narraron parte de su historia pero no entraron en detalles que comprometiera a Shinji… o a Sousuke. Narraron desde su llegada, su corta estadía, el rescate y la separación de su cuarto compañero piloto.

GRRRR WUFF WUFF

Asuka sonrió al recibimiento. El dorado cachorro corrió de donde sea que se encontraba y ahora saltaba animadamente alrededor de la alemana. El pequeño Rock movía la cola alegremente y ladraba a su ama, reclamando para que lo cargara en brazos.

La pelirroja cargó al pequeño cachorro y restregó su nariz contra la fría nariz del cachorro, mientras miraba a los ojos de su mascota, ojos de un tono entre gris y azul.

Asuka abrazó al cachorro fuertemente contra su pecho y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

/ Flashback /

Después de separarse de Shinji, habían tomado un helicóptero que los llevó a una pista privada de despegue, ahí estaba un Jet esperándolos.

Habían platicado poco entre ellos, al menos los pilotos EVA, Bernadotte y Seras entablaban cortas conversaciones entre ellos, más que nada para romper los incómodos silencios que se formaban.

Volaron por varias horas, Rei solamente observaba por la ventana, su mirada perdida en el vacío oscuro debajo del Jet, pero los otros dos pilotos, cayeron rendidos por el cansancio.

Estaba amaneciendo, y el jet finalmente descendió en pista privada perdida en una zona rural de Japón que los pilotos no reconocían, ahí los esperaba una camioneta oscura sin conductor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta Toji después de horas de silencio mientras mira hacia fuera por la ventanilla.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunta con humor Bernadotte mientras lanza una mirada rápida por el retrovisor. "A Tokyo-3 por supuesto" Responde.

"¿Qué hay de Shinji?" Pregunta Asuka, quien iba sentada entre Toji y Rei. Toji lanzó una mirada de reojo a la pelirroja, ella no se había percatado de algo que él sí, había llamado al cazador por su nombre, sin ningún sufijo ni insulto antes o después.

"Tiene asuntos pendientes…" Responde Seras en esta ocasión. Al bajar del Jet los pilotos la miraron con extrañeza, ya que venía cubierta por gruesos ropajes alrededor de todo su cuerpo, como si fuera del medio oriente, y no se veía muy cómodo debido a los calores de Japón, pero recordaron que ella era un poco… intolerante al Sol. "…probablemente esté de vuelta el día de mañana" Los pilotos meditan la respuesta por unos momentos.

"Toji Suzuhara" Murmura el joven piloto mientras mira aun por la ventana, ganándose la atención de los dos cazadores y la pelirroja, Rei solamente miró hacia el de reojo. "Mi nombre es Toji Suzuhara… no nos hemos presentado…"

Era cierto, habían pasado horas viajando juntos y aun no se conocían. "Lo siento amigo…" Responde el mercenario de sombrero. "…pero no cr-"

"¡Mucho gusto! El viejo pervertido que conduce es Pip Bernadotte y yo soy Seras Victoria" Interrumpe la vampiresa a su compañero, y ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Bernadotte como queja por llamarlo pervertido en público. Los pilotos asienten.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu… piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 02" Se presenta con orgullo la pelirroja, no tenía sentido ocultar su identidad como piloto a ellos.

"Ayanami Rei" Dice la peli-azul en un tono bajo mientras observa por la ventana.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos" Dice Seras, Bernadotte asiente en respuesta.

Durante un parte del viaje, olvidaron lo que acababa de suceder y de quienes eran ellos, y solamente platicaron de cosas cotidianas. Eventos culturales, lugares divertidos de Tokyo-3, comida y otras cosas. Pero después de un rato los cinco tripulantes quedaron en silencio nuevamente, observando los alrededores.

La ciudad fortaleza, poco a poco, comenzó a dejarse ver entre las montañas y los jóvenes la observaban expectantes. El auto comenzó a introducirse por pequeñas calles, tratando de evitar las calles principales.

"Les agradeceríamos que no dijeran nada respecto a nosotros…" Dijo Bernadotte con tono serio mientras los miraba por el retrovisor. "…tengo entendido que la relación de Reaper con el Comandante de NERV no es muy buena… y eso nos metería en problemas" Seras asintió mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

"No hay problema…" Respondieron Toji y Asuka al unisonó. Al faltar la respuesta de la peli-azul, Bernadotte miró a la chica por el retrovisor mientras los dos pilotos la miraban expectante.

Rei permaneció en silencio, meditando la respuesta. "Hai…" Respondió, y los otros cuatro tripulantes dejaron salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones con un suspiro. Rei parpadeó extrañada.

/ Fin de Flashback/

Asuka caminó dentro del apartamento con el cachorro en brazos, las luces estaban apagadas, así que con una mano buscaba el apagador.

CLIC

La pelirroja dejó salir un suspiro, tenía que entrenar al cachorro para que solo hiciera sus necesidades sobre periódico. Asuka puso manos a la obra, puso al cachorro en el piso y comenzó a limpiar sus 'gracias'. Fue revisando todas las habitaciones y cuarto que tenían la puerta abierta. Finalmente, ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico con el que compartía su hogar. Dio un paso adentro y deslizó su mano por la pared, buscando el apagador.

CLIC

No había muchas cosas, su cama impecablemente arreglada, cuadernos y libros sobre su escritorio, y en la esquina de la habitación, un gran contenedor de color café, el estuche de su violoncelo. La chica se acercó al buró y vio que en esta ocasión había dos marcos más ahí. Uno de los tres era el que ya había visto, el de Shinji con Seras y Bernadotte, así que tomó uno de los nuevos portarretratos, era una copia de la foto en la que se encontraban ella, Shinji y Misato; giró su mirada hacia el tercer portarretratos y la chica sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, era una foto de todo el grupo que se había reunido el día de la fiesta, una fotografía tomada con la cámara de Kyoko; en la foto salían incluso el pequeño Rock y Pen-pen, pero su mirada se centro en la pareja a lado de Shinji, ahí se encontraba Kaname sonriente y Sousuke mirando a la cámara como si ésta fuera a robarle el alma.

Sintió un jalón en su calceta, Asuka miró hacia abajo y sonrió, colocó el portarretrato nuevamente sobre el buró y levantó en alto al cachorro mirándolo con ternura. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama, aun manteniendo en alto al pequeño Golden Retriever y mirándolo fijamente.

"Reaper…" Murmuró la pelirroja en un tono pensativo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa

"Corvinus…" Dice con tranquila voz el rechoncho alemán. "¿sabes lo que eso significa?" Una sonrisa conocedora en su rostro.

El Mayor se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá, de pie, a su lado se encontraba el vampiro de largo cabello oscuro, tras ellos, se encontraba el Capitán, el Doctor y Schrodinger. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada y frente a ellos, en una gran pantalla parpadeando con estática.

La mirada de Corvinus se estrechó ante la grabación que acaban de ver. "No estoy seguro a que se refiera Herr-Kommanadant, eso ya lo habíamos presenciado, ¿no es así?" Respondió el vampiro. El Mayor levantó el control y presionó un botón mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla.

Nuevamente el video se reprodujo. Era una grabación de la batalla en Vankaren, era una grabación hecha desde la perspectiva del Coronel Aulus Eliade en sus últimos momentos. "A esto es a lo que me refiero…"

En el video aparecía Shinji, el aura negra girando a su alrededor. El Mayor detuvo la grabación. "Observe el fondo" La grabación se resumió, y en el fondo se podía ver como las luces del automóvil en el que habían sido transportados los pilotos comenzaban a parpadear y se apagaban, un par de segundos después, la grabación comenzaba a fallar y se convertía solamente estática.

"Es muy interesante este fenómeno…" Dice el Mayor dejando que la grabación siga corriendo, unos segundos después la imagen se restablece. "Y esto es lo mejor…" En la grabación aparecían los cadáveres de los vampiros y al joven cazador de pie frente a Aulus, pero después se ve como el torso de Aulus es atravesado por una mano cubierta por un guante blanco, se escuchan los gritos de agonía del vampiro pelirrojo y finalmente la grabación se convierte en pura estática. El Mayor levantó el control y presionó un botón para apagar la pantalla.

"Es el mismo fenómeno que se presentó en Vankarem…" Dijo Corvinus. El Mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

"Doc… usted sabe que fue eso… ¿no es así?" Pregunta el rubio regordete mientras gira su mirada hacia atrás, para hacer contacto con el hombre de la ensangrentada bata de laboratorio. El Doctor sonríe malévolamente.

"Hai… un campo de energía electromagnética lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer fallar los equipos de los alrededores… y nuestros equipos" Explica el científico.

El Mayor asiente y torna su sonriente rostro hacia Corvinus, quien lo mira expectante. "Hemos estado realizando nuestras investigaciones… el joven Ikari estuvo relacionado en un incidente hace varios meses…" El vampiro de cabellera oscura traga saliva y asiente. "…un incidente que envolvía a la familia de un noble inglés… Sir Arthur Williams… Doctor continúe por favor" Dice el Mayor mientras toma la copa de vino en el buró junto a su sofá.

"Hai…" Responde el rubio científico dando un paso enfrente, Corvinus gira su mirada hacia él. Los otros dos presentes guardaban silencio pero escuchaban con atención "La magnitud de este incidente requirió la intervención de la XIII Sección de Vaticano… al parecer este hombre, Sir. Arthur Williams, protegía un valioso tesoro…" Dice el Doctor con una sonrisa extasiada en su rostro.

"Abaddon…" Murmura el Mayor, Corvinus gira su rostro lleno de sorpresa hacia el dirigente Nazi.

"¿Q-que?" Pregunta el vampiro.

"Esta familia sellaba en su cuerpo, generación tras generación a este ángel caído…" Continúa el científico con su explicación. "…no sabíamos porque Hellsing protegía tan celosamente a este chico… la presencia de esa aura alrededor del joven no la comprendíamos, pero al ver el campo electromagnético que generaba nos dimos cuenta de todo… eso es resultado de una presencia demoniaca…"

"_¡M-mierda!"_ Piensa Corvinus alarmado pero manteniendo la compostura, luego gira su mirada expectante hacia el Mayor. "¿Mi misión es…?" Pregunta Corvinus procurando sonar expectante.

"Esta es una preciada oportunidad, las entidades demoniacas son algo que la iglesia a aniquilado casi en su totalidad de nuestro mundo… si a Abaddon lo mantienen sellado en alguien, es porque debe ser relativamente sencillo de invocar y controlar, y es demasiado poderoso para aniquilarlo…" Responde el Mayor mientras enciende la pantalla y pausa el video en un cuadro donde Shinji aparece con el aura oscura a su alrededor. "preferentemente, trae a este joven con vida… aunque muerto también nos es útil"

"Hai Herr-Kommanadant…" Responde Corvinus con una leve reverencia.

El Mayor sonríe mientras asiente, su mirada fija en la pantalla frente a él. "Yo realizaré los preparativos… llamaremos a Tubalcain Alhambra… tiene una misión en Japón" El vampiro lo miró extrañado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3

Todo se encontraba en penumbras. Por las artificialmente iluminadas calles de Tokyo-3 caminaba el joven cazador. Su mirada perdida en la oscuridad frente a él, solamente caminando por reflejo, siguiendo su rumbo inconscientemente.

El había sido enviado de vuelta a Tokyo-3 antes que los miembros del SRT, Melissa y Kurtz, tenían cosas que discutir antes de volver. Siguió caminando por las calles hasta llegar a una calle que reconocía, sintió que sus piernas querían detenerse. Dos edificios departamentales, uno frente al otro. Tragó saliva mientras seguía caminando, cada paso más pesado y tembloroso que otro conforme acortaba la distancia hacia la entrada principal de uno de los edificios.

Entró al complejo de apartamentos, no podía evitar su cuerpo estremecerse conforme subía las escaleras que lo llevaban a su destino. Después de un par de minutos de caminar se encontraba frente a una puerta.

Levantó su mano para tocar la puerta pero se detuvo… agachó su sombrío rostro, sacudió la cabeza levemente tratando de obtener resolución. Tomó una bocanada de aire y acercó su puño para tocar la puerta, aun manteniendo su mirada hacia abajo. Parpadeó en sorpresa y mantuvo la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla.

"¿Ikari-kun?" Preguntó confundida una voz femenina. Shinji alzó su mirada y se encontró con ojos marrones que lo observaban con sorpresa, ojos cansados y faltos de sueño. La guapa chica peli-azul solamente se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, asomando su cabeza hacia fuera de la puerta, buscando.

"Chidori-san, buenas noches" Dijo el chico en voz baja. Hubo un leve silencio entre ellos.

"¿Gustas pasar?" Ofreció la chica abriendo la puerta, Shinji meditó la propuesta un par de segundos antes de asentir. Kaname se quitó del camino y le permitió el paso al joven de gabardina, después de que el cazador entró al apartamento, la peli-azul nuevamente asomó su confundida mirada hacia fuera.

Shinji llegó a la estancia pero permaneció de pie, unos segundos después Kaname pasó a su lado. "Toma asiento Ikari-kun" Ofreció mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás, Shinji asintió y se sentó en un sofá opuesto al de la chica.

"Sousuke no contesta su celular… imagino que nuevamente se encuentra en alguna misión" Dijo Kaname mientras subía sus piernas y las abrazaba contras su pecho, recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que ocultaba sus labios tras sus rodillas, pero manteniendo contacto visual con el cazador. La chica trató de ocultar un tono de angustia con un tono molesto, pero Shinji pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

"Hai…" Responde Shinji. "…emm… Chidori-san, de eso quería hablar" Dice el piloto en un tono bajo y serio.

Este no era el acuerdo con Mao y Kurtz, ellos serían quienes hablarían con Kaname, sin embargo, y a pesar de haber dicho estar de acuerdo la realidad era otra. Él fue quien involucró a Sousuke en esto, sino hubiera sido por su culpa Sousuke no estaría…

"Ikari-kun" Pregunta confundida la chica con ojos preocupados mientras ladea un poco su rostro, el cazador había permanecido en silencio, su mirada perdida en la pared tras la chica. Shinji reaccionó al ser sacado de su trance y nuevamente cruzó miradas con la Whispered.

"Chidori-san…" Dijo Shinji con seriedad nuevamente, sus manos apuñadas con fuerza. "Sagara y yo realizamos una misión juntos…" La peli-azul parpadeó en sorpresa. "Toji, Asuka y Ayanami fueron tomados como rehenes por Amalgam…"

Kaname se estremeció al escuchar la última palabra del chico, ella conocía de primera mano acerca de ellos, su rostro se llenó de disgusto al recordar los eventos que habían sucedido hace apenas unos meses atrás. "¿Sousuke está en el Tuatha de Danann?" Preguntó.

El cazador se sorprendió momentáneamente al ver que la chica conocía acerca del submarino, pero se recuperó rápidamente, era obvio, ella sabía mucho mas de Mithrill que el mismo.

"No…" Respondió apenas con un hilo de voz. Esto era difícil, en este momento quería escapar, salir corriendo del apartamento.

"¿Dónde está Sousuke?" Pregunto Kaname alzando la voz un poco, sus manos temblando un poco, sus ojos mirando al sombrío chico frente a ella con miedo.

"Durante la misión perdimos contacto con él…" Responde Shinji bajando la mirada al piso, sus temblorosas manos apretando fuertemente sus rodillas.

La peli-azul sintió que su corazón se detuvo, su cuerpo se estremecía, sentía el miedo invadirla, pero mantuvo la compostura. "Pero él siempre está en el Arbalest…" Murmura la chica, su mirada también en el piso. "…así que imagino que es algún problema técnico… ¿verdad?" Preguntó la chica con esperanza, tratando de llenarse de esperanza ella misma.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Shinji levantando su mirada hacia la chica, el cuerpo de Kaname se tensó al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de la boca del chico. "…el Arbalest cayó, Mithrill comenzará una búsqueda"

Kaname levantó su incrédula mirada hacia el chico, esperando que fuera un broma de terrible gusto, pero vio su estoico rostro y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos.

"Estoy cansada Ikari-kun…" Murmuró la chica con voz cortada, Shinji entendió rápidamente y se puso de pie.

Kaname se levantó del sofá y dirigió al cazador hacia la puerta en silencio, Shinji caminando tras de ella por el corto corredor. La peli-azul abrió la puerta y espero a que el chico saliera.

Al salir Shinji giró para encarar a la chica. "Estaré al pendiente…" Dijo en voz baja mientras sostenía con toda la voluntad que le quedaba su mirada con la de Kaname. "…si me necesitas, para cualquier cosa, no dudes en llámame…" Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron pero mantuvo la compostura.

"Hai…" Responde la chica asintiendo levemente y cerrando la puerta despacio. Shinji se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil frente a la puerta cerrada, su mirada pegada al piso.

Dentro del apartamento, Kaname recargo su espalda contra la puerta, sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Abrazo sus piernas mientras estaba sentada contra la puerta.

"Sousuke" Dijo con voz ahogada, su cuerpo convulsionaba con cada sollozo. Se restregaba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de correr.

Se puso de pie con cuerpo tembloroso, su cabeza baja, su rostro sombreado por su cabello. Puso su mano sobre su pecho, sentía un dolor punzante insoportable y al tratar de contener el llanto solamente lograba que se derramara otro torrente de lágrimas.

Llegó a su habitación y se metió rápidamente debajo las sábanas tomando una posición fetal y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, cubriéndose totalmente, tratando de que la oscuridad la envolviera. Quería que todo fuera una broma, que fuera una maldita pesadilla. "Sousuke… detonas tus estúpidas bombas… pon tus malditas trampas… di idioteces… por favor, tienes que estar bien" Sollozó amargamente, las lágrimas nunca dejaron de salir… hasta que cayó rendida, exhausta, agotada física y emocionalmente.

Shinji salió del complejo de apartamentos, sentía su cuerpo adormecido, se sentía enfermo. Alzo su rostro hacia el cielo, sus ojos cerrado… sintió algo en la boca de su estomago, sus temblorosas manos se comenzaron a empuñar mientras su rostro se distorsionaba en furia.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una caceta de teléfonos frente a él, dejando salir todas sus emociones, el dolor de golpear contra el metal estaba oculto tras la descarga de adrenalina y coraje.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh" Se recargó contra la achatada cabina de teléfonos mientras respiraba agitadamente, nuevamente sintió algo en la boca de su estómago, pero esta vez era diferente. "Mierda" Murmuró al sentir su boca comenzar a salivar y algo quemar su faringe. Se sujetó con fuerza de la caseta de teléfonos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía al vomitar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera incorporarse y volver a seguir su camino, su estomago y faringe ardían después de vomitar jugos gástricos y bilis.

El cazador emprendió su camino de vuelta al apartamento, después de caminar por tiempo indefinido, realmente no le importaba, su mente estaba en otras cosas. Llegó al apartamento por mera inercia, su subconsciente lo dirigía mientras su mente estaba perdida en la angustia.

"Tadaima" Dijo en voz baja al entrar a su apartamento, las luces estaba apagadas a excepción de las de la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su habitación, caminando lento, hombros caídos y cabeza ligeramente baja.

Parpadeó confundido al abrir la puerta de su habitación, miró a los alrededores para asegurase que no se había equivocado. Ladeó confundido su cabeza al ver a su pelirroja compañera de apartamento recostada de lado en su cama, y junto a ella, el pequeño cachorro que ahora acababa de levantar su cabeza al escucharlo entrar a la habitación.

"Shhh" Shinji trató de silenciar al cachorro al ver que este se estaba poniendo de pie y agitaba su cola animadamente al verlo. No sirvió de nada, el cazador se tensó cuando la pelirroja comenzó a moverse y lentamente se apoyó en un brazo para levantarse mientras que con el otro restregaba sus ojos.

Asuka se había quedado dormida poco después de recostarse en la cama del muchacho. Se estaba reincorporando mientras miraba confundida y adormilada a sus alrededores, vio una silueta a unos metros frente a ella y restregó sus ojos para poder enfocar y quitarse el sueño.

"¿Shinji?" Preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño mientras miraba con ojos adormilados al chico paralizado.

"Emm… disculpa Asuka, no quise despertarte" Se disculpa Shinji manteniendo la voz baja. "Tomaré unas sábanas y dormiré en la sala"

La chica lo observaba en silencio mientras éste se acercaba al closet del cuarto y buscaba sábanas y almohada. Asuka miró a sus alrededores confundida, unos cuantos segundos de observación y se percató de donde estaba.

"Esta es tu habitación…" Murmuró para sí mientras trata de aguantar un bostezo, el cazador solamente volteó hacia ella y asintió.

"No hay problema… yo puedo dormir en la sala" Repitió el chico tratando de que la alemana no explotara después de haberla despertado.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunta la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, colocando al pequeño cachorro en el suelo ya que no se había atrevido a brincar al piso.

"Doce y media de la noche" Respondió Shinji lanzando una rápida mirada hacia el reloj de LED's en su escritorio al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba en jalar una sábana que se encontraba debajo de varias cosas en el closet.

"¿Vas llegando a Tokyo-3?" Preguntó la chica haciéndolo saltar, no se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja se había puesto de pie y se encontraba detrás de él, la mirada de Asuka clavada en la nuca del chico.

"H-hai… pasé a ver a Chidori antes de venir…" Contestó con un tono bajo, casi inaudible. Asuka parpadeó en sorpresa, el sueño desapareció instantáneamente e inmediatamente se mordió su labio inferior mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?" No sabía cómo plantear la incómoda pregunta. Shinji gira hacia ella, una decena de centímetros entre ellos. La pelirroja lo miró encoger los hombros abatidamente mientras bajaba la mirada. Asuka asintió en silencio.

No supo que la incitó a hacerlo, pero se acercó al chico, puso su mano en su mejilla y lo hizo levantar la mirada. Shinji la miró a los ojos ligeramente sonrojado, nervioso y asustado.

"Realmente lo siento…" Murmuró la alemana bajando su mirada. "…siento lo de Sagara" Shinji asintió en respuesta.

"Mithrill iniciará su búsqueda, así que aun no lo daré por muerto…" Respondió el chico, un poco avergonzado por la mano de Asuka aun en su mejilla. La pelirroja asintió en respuesta, en silencio, sus miradas enlazadas.

Asuka nunca había escudriñado los ojos del chico, mayormente porque éste solía voltearse avergonzado cuando hacían contacto visual, pero ahora, aquí estaba, a un par de centímetros de él, y el chico no volteaba ni bajaba su mirada. Ahora fue la pelirroja quien bajó ligeramente su mirada y notó, a pesar de la oscuridad, que el chico estaba ligeramente sonrojado, ahí fue cuando se percató de su cercanía.

"Buenas noches" Dijo la chica quitando su mano de la mejilla del chico, y tomando al cachorro en brazos antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente. El cazador permaneció de pie, paralizado, su mirada clavada en la puerta por donde acababa de salir la chica, aun confundido por lo que acababa de suceder. "Buenas noches…" Murmuró antes de terminar de prepararse para dormir… o al menos intentarlo. Al recostarse en la cama, un recuerdo se vino a su mente.

Podía sentir el aura girando alrededor de él, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella. De pronto, sintió que los lentes de visión nocturna le estorbaban, necesitaba quítaselos, y al hacerlo, pudo ver claramente a Aulus y su ejército frente a él antes de lanzarse contra ellos y aniquilarlos

El cazador puso su mano sobre su rostro. _"Pude ver claramente en medio de esa oscuridad…"_

FLASH

Todo su cuerpo estaba en vuelto por el aura oscura, se había arrancado sus visores nocturnos porque le estorbaban… ahora veía claramente a todos sus enemigos, más de veinte midians… y se desharía de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Se lanzó al ataque, cada movimiento de su espada despedazaba a un enemigo… algunos de ellos reaccionaron al ataque, pero no podían igualar la velocidad del cazador… simplemente era otro nivel. Uno por uno, en fracción de segundos, todos fueron cortados con la facilidad que un cuchillo caliente corta a través de la mantequilla.

FLASH

"_¿__En qué me estoy convirtiendo?" _Pensó el joven cazador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. 0715 Horas

"Buaaaaaaaa" La mujer de cabello violeta dejó salir un gran bostezo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Su cabello desaliñado y sus ojos entre cerrados debido al sueño, vestida por sus usuales ropas de dormir. "¿Uh?" Se detuvo momentáneamente confundida, un agradable aroma llegó a su nariz, sus ojos se ensancharon y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina. "¡Shinji-kun!"

El cazador apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando la mujer lo había envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. "Me alegra tanto que estés bien… no puedo creerlo…" La mujer se separó un poco para ver al joven a la cara, sus ojos humedecidos por ver al chico. "Realmente lo hiciste… los trajiste de vuelta, todo mundo en NERV se estaba preguntando dónde estabas, todos querían verte"

Shinji sonrió al ver la emotiva reacción de la mujer. "A también me da gusto verte Misato-san…" La mujer lo jala en un breve abrazo nuevamente.

"¿Qué sucedió Shinji-kun? ¿Por qué no llegaste junto con ellos?" Pregunta Misato después de soltar a Shinji y mientras abre el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza matutina. Misato se sienta en una de las sillas y mantiene su mirada en el chico, quien se le daba la espalda al estar cocinando.

"Hubo complicaciones…" Responde Shinji seriamente. "…y quería ayudar en lo que pudiera"

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, en ese lapso, el pingüino de agua tibia se entró a la cocina y tomó asiento en otra de las sillas, junto a Misato.

"¿Por qué haces el desayuno tan temprano?" Pregunta la mujer.

Shinji gira hacia ella. "Tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a la escuela, y no quería irme sin antes dejarles algo de desayuno…" Explica el chico con una leve sonrisa.

"No te hubieras molestado…" Responde Misato, aunque a decir verdad, la mujer agradecía poder comer un desayuno preparado por el cazador.

"No hay problema…" Responde Shinji mientras comienza poner la comida al centro de la mesa.

"Buenos días Ikari-kun…" Interviene la tranquila voz de la peli-azul, quien ahora está en la puerta de la cocina, con su uniforme escolar ya puesto.

"Buenos días Ayanami" Responde Shinji sonriendo levemente. No podía evitar sonreír, le daba gusto ver sus amigos de vuelta en casa. "Es un poco temprano… ¿te despertamos?"

Rei negó con la cabeza antes de entrara a la cocina y tomar asiento en una de las sillas. Pen-pen bajó de su silla y se acercó a Rei. Misato y Shinji observaron curiosos el intercambio entre la chica y el pingüino, Rei tomó a Pen-pen en brazos y lo sentó sobre su regazo mientras el pingüino agitaba sus alas animadamente. Una casi invisible sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

"¡Guten morgen!" Exclama la voz de la alemana desde la puerta de la entrada, haciendo voltear al trío. "Baka ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Gruñe la pelirroja, pero evitando el contacto visual con el chico.

Shinji solo parpadea. "Emm… lo siento Asuka, pero me levanté un poco más temprano para hacer el desayuno y no quise molestarte"

"¿Y eso?" pregunta la Alemana sentándose al lado de Rei y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la inteligente ave en el regazo de la peli-azul, también ella ya tenía puesto su uniforme escolar.

"Tienes razón… es como media hora más temprano de la hora habitual. ¿A qué se debe?" Cuestiona la chica.

"Vaya, vaya… estas muy interesada Asuka" Dice Misato con una sonrisa pícara. El rostro de los dos chicos se torna ligeramente rosa.

"¡No me interesa! ¡Solamente preguntaba!" Exclama molesta Asuka al tiempo que cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y gira su rostro hacia un lado.

Shinji les pasa los cubiertos a las tres chicas, y las tres parpadean al ver que no puso para él.

"Shinji… ¿No vas a desayunar?" Pregunta Asuka por las otras dos chicas.

"Iie…" Niega Shinji con la cabeza mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, sus movimientos seguidos por los tres pares de ojos. "Ya me preparé un bento para comer en la escuela, además tengo que cambiarme todavía." El cazador todavía estaba en shorts y playera.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Pregunta la pelirroja con curiosidad.

El cazador se detiene momentáneamente en la puerta de la cocina. "Acompañaré a Chidori-san a la escuela" Dice dándoles la espalda, y luego se dirige a la salida del apartamento.

Las tres chicas permanecen en silencio, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"¿Quién es Chidori?" Pregunta Misato, pero Asuka se pone de pie y sale tras el chico, la mujer dirige su mirada cuestionante hacia la peli-azul.

"Es una compañera de la escuela" Responde silenciosamente Rei mientras pone a Pen-pen en el piso y toma el cucharón para comenzar a servirse un poco de arroz.

"¿Con qué una compañera? ¿Eh?" Pregunta Misato para sí con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. _"¿Y desde cuando Asuka llama a Shinji por su nombre sin ningún apodo?"_

Shinji iba entrando al apartamento, iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero una mando detuvo la puerta antes de que la cerrara. El piloto volteó confundido. "¿Asuka?"

La chica lo miró en silencio por uno segundos. "Espéranos…" Dijo

"¿Ah?" Pregunta Shinji ladeando su cabeza confundido.

"Ayanami y yo desayunaremos rápido para acompañarte a la casa de Chidori" Explica la chica, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y desviando un poco la mirada.

"No es necesario, yo-" Asuka interrumpió al chico levantando se mano, indicándole que guardara silencio, el chico obedeció rápidamente.

"Espéranos" Dijo la chica con un tono bajo, sus ojos estrechos y mirándolo amenazantemente.

"¡H-hai!" Exclama el chico, Asuka asiente con una leve sonrisa satisfecha y sale del apartamento.

Shinji miró confundido a la chica salir del apartamento, luego sonrió levemente. Luego bajó su mirada por un momento. _"Es verdad, si alguien realmente necesita apoyo en este momento… es Chidori-san"_ Pensó antes de dirigirse a su habitación para alistarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Chidori. 0800 Horas

La peli-azul apenas pudo levantarse de su cama, se sentía adormecida, como si su cuerpo y su mente se encontraran separados.

Realizó todo su ritual matutino, se levantó, tomó un baño de agua caliente, alimentó a su hámster y preparó algo de desayuno. Cada una de sus actividades realizadas mecánicamente, solamente impulsada inconscientemente por la mera costumbre. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

No quería ir a clases, quería llamar a la escuela y decir que estaba enferma, pero era la delegada de clase, tenía responsabilidades, además solo lograría preocupar a sus demás amigos. Tenía que actuar lo más 'normal' posible. Al estar en el baño lavándose los dientes escuchó movimiento fuera de su apartamento.

Terminó rápidamente, buscó rápidamente en su bolsa de mano, sacando su pistola de shocks, realmente sabía utilizarla, le había sido muy útil aquella noche que quería encontrarse frente a frente con Wraith. Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla.

Parpadeó primero en sorpresa, pero luego una leve y agradecida sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Abrió la puerta pero se mantuvo dentro del apartamento.

"Buenos días Ikari-kun…" Saludó la chica el joven recargado en la pared contraria a la de su apartamento.

El joven sonrió levemente. "Buenos días Chidori-san"

El sonido de una garganta despejándose hizo voltear a la chica al lado de su puerta. Ahí estaba recargada la amenaza pelirroja junto con Rei. Kaname parpadeó confundida por un instante. "Buenos días, Sohryu, buenos días, Ayanami" Saludó, las chicas sintieron en respuesta. "Denme un minuto por favor"

Kaname volvió a su apartamento y rápidamente tomó su mochila y la comida que se preparó para el almuerzo, apagó algunas luces y salió del apartamento.

"Gracias…" Dijo la chica al salir del apartamento, dirigiéndose al cazador. No había necesidad de explicar nada, todos sabían a qué se refería. El grupo de comenzó a caminar en silencio, y al salir del complejo de apartamentos, Kaname no pudo evitar notar algo.

"NERV los tiene bien vigilados" Murmuró la chica de largo cabello azul.

"¡Mphh!" Se burló Asuka mientras cruzaba sus manos tras la nuca, una expresión burlona en su rostro. "No son muy útiles que digamos…"

"Han incrementado la vigilancia en los pilotos desde los sucesos de hace dos días…" Explicó Shinji con una mirada pensativa. Kaname bajó levemente la mirada.

"Así que el otaku de Sagara es tu guardaespaldas ¿uh?" Pregunta la pelirroja mirando de reojo a la chica. Shinji miró a Asuka un poco alarmado.

"Hai…" Responde Kaname dejando salir una leve sonrisa.

"Estoy segura que volverá pronto…" Dijo Asuka en un tono serio que llamó la atención de sus tres acompañantes mientras apunta con su pulgar hacia el cazador "… este Baka desapareció por dos años, juzgando por la forma en que Sagara te cuida, estoy segura que estará de vuelta en un par de días…"

Shinji sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Esa era la forma de Asuka de decir 'No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien'.

"Amalgam fue quien los secuestró, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Kaname con un tono pensativo.

"Hai…" Responde Shinji, mientras las dos chicas piloto caminan en silencio. "Ellos te han hecho su blanco también… esa es la razón por la cual Sagara te protege" Murmura el piloto mientras cruza miradas con la whispered. "¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti?"

Kaname camina en silencio por unos minutos pensando su respuesta. Shinji y Asuka la miran de reojo, mientras Rei gira levemente su cabeza, escuchando con atención. "Black Technology…" Los pilotos le lanzan una mirada confundida. "no lo entiendo perfectamente… pero es información de avanzada tecnología dentro de mi cabeza"

"¿Y cómo llegó ahí?" Pregunta Asuka incrédula. Kaname solamente encoge los hombros.

El grupo prosiguió su camino hacia la escuela, dejando a un lado los temas incómodos y molestos, y trataron de platicar cosas que chicos de su edad deberían de platicar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Tokio-3

El hombre de rojizo cabello deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad. Ya era parte de su costumbre, todas las mañanas recorrer las calles de los alrededores de la imponente ciudad; si se introducía más al centro corría el riesgo de meterse en problemas por la espada envainada que colgaba de su cintura.

Se estaba abasteciendo de víveres, al caminar por las calles se topa con uno de los tantos cartelones en postes y paredes. Era el cartelón invitando a las personas al festival de cultura japonesa.

Sonrió levemente a las memorias que se vinieron a su mente. Durante los duros años después de Segundo Impacto, este festival fue uno de las cosas que mantuvo arriba los ánimos de las personas, este festival alegraba y ayudaba a las personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos durante la catástrofe. Su pupilo no era ninguna excepción.

Su rostro se tornó sombrío. _"Me preocupé en enseñarlo a protegerse del peligro, pero no pude salvarlo de su propia oscuridad…"_

Año con año asistían al festival, ambos portando orgullosamente sus espadas japonesas. Su pupilo realmente disfrutaba ese festival, le traía recuerdos de su familia y eso lo alegraba. Pero todo cambió ocho años atrás.

/Flashback/

Era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba con su pálida luz los alrededores, y bajo los rayos de la Luna, se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra un joven de cabello, encorvado con sus codos recargados sobre sus piernas, su mirada baja y sombreada por su cabello, una espada tendida en el piso frente a él, y el filo de ésta se encuentra bañado en sangre.

"¡Souichiro!" El Sensei del chico se acercó alarmado, se había abierto camino por el bosque, buscando al chico ya que tenía largo rato de haber salido a visitar la tumba de su hermano. "¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!" Exclama aterrado al ver la escena frente a él.

La tierra alrededor del joven estaba teñida de rojo, teñida por la sangre esparcida por los múltiples cuerpos mutilados alrededor del chico. El joven levantó su mirada, une mezcla de odio y frialdad en sus ojos.

"Estos tipos estaban profanando la tumba de mi hermano y luego me atacaron… ¡esas escorias! ¡Mierdas como esas fueron los que mataron a mi hermano!" Gruñó el chico, ya un adolescente, su mirada viciosa. Su Sensei lo miró paralizado, no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

"Souichiro… no te entrené para que hicieras este tipo de cosas…" Murmuró el espadachín adulto en tono serio.

"Sensei… usted mismo lo dijo una vez… el arte de la espada es un arte de asesinar… y el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu es la culminación de ese arte" El chico lo miró con una expresión neutra, ilegible.

"Eso es verdad…" Respondió el Sensei del adolescente en un tono bajo. Clavó su mirada reprobatoria y molesta en el chico, quien aun estaba sentado sobe la piedra a escasos metros del altar que había hecho hace muchos años atrás a su hermano "No tenías porque asesinar a estas personas… independientemente de lo que hayan hecho" Gruñó.

"Esos tipos… no eran humanos" Murmuró el chico con un tono pensativo, pasando su mirada sobre los pedazos de cuerpos. Su Sensei lo miró expectante confundido, esperando una explicación. "Al atravesarlos con la espada no morían, podían ver en la oscuridad sin ningún problema… se llamaron a sí mismos… vampiros"

"¿Vampiros?" Preguntó cauto el pelirrojo, mirando a los cuerpos. Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos espadachines, las miradas de ambos pegadas a los cuerpos mutilados, cada uno en su propio tren de pensamientos. Souichiro se puso de pie, cruzó miradas con el pelirrojo.

"Sensei… gracias pos su enseñanzas, pero el poder que busco va más allá de la espada" Dijo en un tono bajo.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?" Preguntó el mayor, sus ojos estrechos.

"Ahora caminare mi propia senda…" Dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su maestro, su mirada clavada en la brillante luna sobre él. "…y haré justicia"

El pelirrojo lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. "Los hombres que asesinaron a tu hermano están muertos, por mi espada… si no es eso… ¿Qué justicia es la que buscas?"

Souichiro gira su mirada hacia su Sensei, los ojos del mayor se ensanchan en sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada de su alumno, la mirada del chico de cabello oscuro estaba llena de odio y una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro. "Haré justicia contra todos…"

El joven giró su cabeza al frente y comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche, su Sensei observándolo alejarse, quieto y en silencio.

/Fin de Flashback/

"_No pude detenerte esa noche, no tenía el valor para tomar represalias, y a decir verdad, no creí que tus palabras fueran en serio"_ Piensa el pelirrojo mientras despega su mirada del cartelón y la dirige hacia el piso, su mirada se endurece _"Después de esa noche, al no volver, comencé a buscarte, a informarme… y por eso me introduje en un mundo nuevo, donde había cosas que parecían haber salido de una pesadilla, creaturas de las que tu buscabas su poder… ciertamente, el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu es el arte de asesinar… pero gracias a éste, he podido hacerles cara_"

El hombre resumió su paso, evitando chocar con todos los niños y adolescentes que pasaban junto a él, le lanzaban miradas curiosas al ver la espada envainada en su cintura. _"Espero en este festival nos encontremos, casi estoy seguro de ellos…"_ Pensó. _"…y ahí me encargaré de tomar las represalias que no tomé años atrás"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras/Bernadotte. 1730 Horas.

Al estar en la escuela, Shinji había recibido un mensaje de Seras y Bernadotte, en el cual le indicaban que era de suma importancia que acudiera a verlos. Al terminar las clases, con la compañía de Asuka y Rei, acompañó a Kaname a su apartamento, no sin antes comunicarse con Mao y Kurtz, quienes durante las clases también le habían informado de su llegada a Tokyo-3, y avisándoles de que la Whispered se encontraba en su apartamento; y al igual que Kaname, se decepcionó cuando los mercenarios dijeron no tener rastro aun del chico de cara cortada.

Después acompañó a la peli-azul y a la pelirroja a los apartamentos, una vez que ambas habían llegado a su hogar, emprendió camino hacia el departamento de Seras y Bernadotte, burlando con su velocidad a la seguridad de NERV, quienes los habían estado siguiendo durante todo el recorrido.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala del departamento, en el sofá frente a él, se encontraban sentados Seras y Bernadotte, observándolo en silencio mientras leía la información en la pantalla de la laptop.

"Debo... debo entregarle esta información a Mithrill" Murmura Shinji aun digiriendo las palabras que acababa de leer, su mirada intercalándola entre la vampiresa y el hombre de sombrero.

Los documentos los habían enviado desde la base de Hellsing, era información que Alucard consideró importante al hurgar entre las memorias de Aulus Eliade.

"Había escuchado solo rumores de AS con esa tecnología que mencionan ahí… pero ese proyecto, Atom-LD… que Amalgam le brinde tal poder a sus soldados de infantería, eso le permitiría enfrentar a cualquier armada en el mundo" Murmura Bernadotte.

Shinji y Seras asienten, el primero se pone de pie. "Debo entregarle esta información a Mao y a Weber… Mithrill debe comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva del Dr. Vincent Volayu… si tienen suerte, podrían encontrar incluso a Sagara…" Explica mientras ingresa una memoria en uno de los puertos de la laptop y realiza una copia de la información. Seras y Bernadotte lo observaron en silencio por unos segundos.

"Ikari… no sabemos si siquiera se encuentra con vida…" Murmura el mercenario de sombrero. Shinji centra su mirada en el piso por un segundo antes de dirigirla hacia el hombre.

"Nunca está de más tener algo de fe…" Responde el chico con una mirada seria.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. 2015 Horas.

Los pilotos se encontraban caminando hacia el hangar, el día de hoy se les habían asignado pruebas de sincronización de manera repentina. Shinji ya se había brincado varias pruebas de sincronización, por lo cual accedió sin titubeo a realizar estas. Esto último se robó un suspiro de alivio por parte de la rubia científica y del resto del centro de control.

Después de las pruebas de sincronización Shinji pasaría a dejar la información 'recaudada' por Alucard a los mercenarios. Sus compañeros lo notaban distraído, eso era debido a que su mente aun viajando hacia los eventos de Rumania.

"Ikari…" Murmura Toji, tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero. El día de hoy Hikari se lanzó sobre él en un efusivo y necesitado abrazo, Toji respondió con un fuerte y protector abrazo a la chica que estaba llorando contras su pecho. Los alumnos de los alrededores los miraron con extrañeza, pero una rápida mirada amenazante por parte del atleta y de la pelirroja, los hizo encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Shinji saliendo de su trance.

"Sigues preocupado por Sagara…" Dice Toji, no preguntando. Esto se gana la atención de las dos chicas que caminan a la par con ellos.

"Hai…" Responde Shinji asintiendo. "Aunque me siento mal por Chidori…" El cazador deja salir un leve suspiro. "Sin embargo, obtuve información que podría ayudarnos encontrarlo, o al menos eso espero…"

El cazador nunca descartó la probabilidad, y se mantenía firme en ello, de que su amigo mercenario permanecía con vida.

"En estos momentos debes concentrarte en las pruebas de sincronización" Interrumpe la pelirroja. "Como pilotos EVA, también debemos ser capaces de combatir adecuadamente…"

Shinji asintió. Asuka tenía razón, no solo enfrentaba a monstruos nocturnos y resguardaba a sus amigos, también debía proteger a todas las personas de Tokyo-3 de los ataques de los ángeles. Al caer en cuenta de ello, sintió el peso de su responsabilidad. Hace dos años jamás hubiera imaginado que él, de todas las personas, aceptaría sin titubear dicha responsabilidad.

"Buena suerte…" Dijo silenciosa la chica peli-azul al llegar a la parte en la que cada uno tomaba su propio camino para subir a su EVA.

"Buena suerte" Respondieron los tres pilotos al unísono.

Shinji caminó por el hangar hasta quedar frente a la morada cabeza humanoide de su EVA. Permaneció de pie frente a ella, imponente, siempre fue y lo seguirá siendo, estar frente a frente a su EVA siempre le causa un escalofrío correrle por la espalda.

"_Shinji-kun, por favor entra al Entry Plug"_ Escuchó la voz de Misato a través de los altavoces. Shinji inhaló profundamente antes de que una mirada determinada se pintara en su rostro.

"Aquí vamos…" Murmuró para sí antes de comenzar a subir por un costado de la cabeza del EVA para entrar al Entry Plug.

Dentro del Centro de Control, los operadores y altos mandos de NERV observaban el progreso de la prueba de sincronización. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde el inicio de la prueba.

"¿Cuál es el status de los pilotos?" Pregunta Gendo desde su puesto. Inmediatamente los técnicos teclean comandos en el ordenador para desplegar en una gran pantalla los porcentajes y ondas de sincronización.

"Como pueden observar…" Explica Ritsuko. "el nivel sincronización de los pilotos se ha mantenido estable… a excepción del Tercer Elegido" Misato centra su mirada en el rostro del joven mencionado. Shinji permanecía con los ojos cerrados durante la prueba. "Su nivel de sincronización se ha reducido en dos puntos..."

"_Es por el estrés de estos los últimos días…"_ Piensa Misato, su mirada estrechándose.

"También, sus ondas cerebrales son irregulares, eso se lo atribuimos al estrés…" Continua con su explicación la rubia científica, Misato asiente satisfecha. "…sin embargo…" Ritsuko pausa por un momento, ganándose las miradas de los altos mandos y de los técnicos. "…la extraña onda cerebral del Tercer Elegido, parece haberse disparado, se encuentra más activa… lo cual me lleva a pensar que su reducción de desempeño en la sincronización, no es tanto debido al estrés… sino al incremento de actividad de dicha onda cerebral"

"_Asuka, Rei y Toji no dijeron mucho de los sucesos en Rumania… y Shinji-kun no va a hablar de ello" _Piensa la mujer de cabello violeta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mansión de Hellsing, 2100 Horas (Horario de Tokyo-3)

"Ikari ya recibió la información" Dice la dirigente del grupo exterminador de Midians, sus codos recargados sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas frente a su barbilla. Una copa de vino a su lado.

"Espero que Mithrill trabaje lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ese desarrollo se culmine" Dice la voz ronca del vampiro que esta recargado contra la pared, unos metros a la derecha de la rubia.

"¿Ikari ya informó a Mithrill?" Pregunta el anciano de largo cabello, quien se encuentra a un par de metros frente al escritorio, su mirada clavada en el imponente hombre de gafas amarillas.

"Es probable que esté en ello… según Bernadotte, en estos momentos se encuentra realizando pruebas de sincronización en NERV" Responde la rubia, mientras separa sus manos, busca entre sus bolsillo y saca una cajetilla de cigarros, llevando uno a sus labios.

El anciano saca un encendedor de sus bolsillos, se acerca al escritorio y extiende su mano para entender el cigarrillo de la mujer.

"¿Lo están manteniendo vigilado?" Pregunta Walter con una leve sonrisa y guardando el encendedor en su bolsillo.

"No exactamente…" Replica Integra, inhala el humo del cigarro, dejando que el cálido humo llene sus pulmones, exhalándolo un par de segundos después. "…sin embargo debemos mantenerlo vigilado, Iscariote podría intentar algo…"

Walter mira a la mujer de manera expectante. "o Abaddon podría salirse de control" Interviene Alucard, una siniestra sonrisa pintándose en su rostro.

"¿Por qué habría de salirse de control?" Pregunta Walter con curiosidad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia, ésta, en respuesta, voltea de reojo hacia el vampiro, igualmente, expectante.

"Debiste verlo en Rumania…" Dice el vampiro mientras se impulsa hacia enfrente, alejándose de la pared, y acercándose la ventana, su mirada perdida en los soleados jardines de la mansión, la siniestra sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. "…acabo con un vasto ejército de vampiros… no los dejó mover ni un músculo…" Dice Alucard casi soltando una carcajada mientras gira su mirada hacia Walter y luego hacia Integra. "…y el aura que emanaba, era espectacular, era más que un aura de muerte… pude percibir el terrible y siniestro poder de ese demonio…"

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…?" Pregunta Walter, sus ojos estrechándose y mirando al vampiro con recelo.

"Hmmp… uno de sus amigos cayó en combate" Murmura el vampiro girando nuevamente su mirada hacia los jardines.

"Ohhh" Walter baja la mirada por un momento, en cierta forma comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

"Eso es algo relevante… ¿porque lo habías omitido?" Pregunta Integra mirando a Alucard con recelo, un leve tono de reproche en su voz.

El Nosferatu permanece en silencio, ignorando las miradas de las otras dos personas en la habitación. "Integra-sama… necesito viajar a Tokyo-3, hay algo que debo hacer…"

La mujer gira sus ojos, irritada al ser ignorada por su subordinado. "Iscariote no se atreverá a atacar a Ikari… si eso es lo que te preocupa…"

"Hmppp" El vampiros sonríe levemente. "…no, Ikari puede cuidarse solo…" El Nosferatu gira su mirada hacia su Amo. "…hay algo que quiero confirmar"

"¿Qué es lo que desea saber Alucard-sama?" Pregunta Walter con interés, generalmente el vampiro no era curioso, y viajar hasta Tokyo-3 para comprobar algo, tenía que tener una fuerte corazonada.

Alucard gira su mirada hacia el anciano y sonríe, sus afilados colmillos dejándose ver cuando esboza una peligrosa sonrisa. "Quiero saber sobre Rei… Ayanami Rei"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. 2200 Horas

Los dos mercenarios se encontraban en la sala, hacía unos minutos que el cazador había estado en su apartamento y había dejado la información que recibió con Seras y Bernadotte. El cazador se había retirado cansado y con los ánimos bajos, al saber que no había noticias de su amigo mercenario.

La Liuteniente estaba recostada en el sofá, su mirada perdida en el techo y una lata de cerveza a un lado de ella, en el piso. El rubio Sargento estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia el departamento de la Whispered que resguardaban. Ambos tenían expresiones serias en sus rostros.

"Ahora solo queda esperar las ordenes de los cuarteles…" Murmura Mao, hace un par de minutos había enviado la información al Tuatha de Danann.

Kurtz asiente en respuesta. "Como se encuentra Tessa-chan… ¿hablaste con ella antes de que nos enviaran aquí, no?" La Liuteniente deja salir un suspiro.

/ Flashback /

La Liuteniente caminaba consternada por los pasillos del gigantesco submarino, no podía negarlo, estaba preocupada, estaba devastada… no sabían nada de Sousuke, y este era como un hermano para ella. Ya se había tomado unas cervezas, pero no le servían de nada, solamente la hacían sentirse peor. Kurtz también estaba devastado, la había acompañado en el bar, tomaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos… el rubio y generalmente payaso francotirador no había dicho ninguna estupidez, ningún chiste, y en esos momentos, Mao sentía que quería escuchar alguno para levantarse los ánimos, después de unas cervezas, Kurtz se retiró en silencio a su camarote.

La Liuteniente continuó deambulando entre los pasillos, sumida en sus pensamientos.

BUUUUMP

"¡Ouch!" Se quejó una voz adolescente y femenina, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina de los pasillos se estrelló.

"¡T-Tessa… lo siento! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta la mujer al reconocer a la uniformada chica de cabello plateado en el piso frente a ella.

"Siempre me estrello…" Murmura la chica incorporándose mientras sobaba con su mano su posterior, todavía no volteaba a ver con quien se había estrellado… de nuevo. "¿Melissa?" Pregunta a chica al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de la mujer mayor.

Tessa miró en silencio a su amiga con ojos temblorosos, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse lentamente. "¡Melissa!" Exclamó al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la mujer, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mayor, sus manos sujetando con toda su fuerza las ropas de Mao y dejando finalmente las lágrimas correr. La mujer envolvió a la adolescente en un abrazo maternal mientras acariciaba su plateado cabello.

"Shhh… shhh" Melissa trató de calmar a la temblorosa chica que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Los satélites no encuentran rastros del Arbalest…" Solloza Tessa en el pecho de la mujer. Por un segundo, el rostro de Mao mostró sorpresa y angustia, pero sacudió su cabeza y sonrió levemente.

"Sousuke es un cabrón muy difícil de matar…" Dijo, tratando de poner algo de humor. "estoy segura que en estos momento está haciendo explotar algunas cosas…"

"¿T-tu lo crees?" Pregunta la Whispered levantando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Mao, la chica tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Mao sonríe mientras asiente.

"Estoy segura…" Afirma la Liuteniente, ganándose una muy leve sonrisa por parte de la joven Capitán.

/Fin de Flashback /

"Nee-chan… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" Pregunta Kurtz con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

"Lo acabo de decir… esperar a que el cuartel revise la información y esperar sus órdenes" Responde la mujer monótonamente mientras busca con su mano el bote de cerveza a un lado del sofá.

"Me refiero a Sousuke" Gruñe Kurtz girando su molesta mirada hacia su superior. "¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados? ¡Deberíamos estarlo buscando!"

Melissa no reacciona al arranque del rubio, ella sentía lo mismo, pero no podía hacer lo que simplemente quisiera. "Y fueron enviados equipos de búsqueda…. La base fue totalmente aniquilada… no quedo nada ni nadie…"

Kurtz parpadea en sorpresa. "¿Nada?"

La mujer de oscuro cabello asiente. "No Arbalest… pero tampoco piloto…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 0855 Horas

Como ya hacía tres días, los tres pilotos y la Whispered caminaban hacia las instalaciones de la escuela. La ausencia de Sagara ya había llamado la atención entre los alumnos y profesores, más aún porque no habían recibido ningún mensaje que lo justificara; además, Kaname debía mantener la compostura cada vez que algún profesor o directivo preguntaba por el revoltoso adolescente mercenario.

Durante los últimos días, Shinji acompañado por Asuka y Rei, pasaban por Kaname en las mañanas y la acompañaban de vuelta a su apartamento en la tarde después de clases.

"Tal vez quieras comer con nosotros alguno de estos días…" Ofrece Shinji amablemente.

La whispered asiente mientras sonríe levemente. "Sí, me gustaría,., he escuchado que eres bueno cocinando…"

"Gracias" Responde el cazador un poco avergonzado mientras se rasca la nuca. La pelirroja que camina a un lado de él gira su mirada, irritada; mientras la silenciosa piloto peli-azul camina en silencio.

"Entonces tu eres quien hace prácticamente todo en casa, ¿eh?" Pregunta Kaname.

"Hai…" Responde Shinji, al mismo tiempo una vena se pinta en la frente de la pelirroja.

"¡No es cierto! ¡Nosotros también ayudamos!" Gruñe Asuka mientras le lanza una mirada fulminante. "No quieras quedarte con todo el crédito… parece que intentas seducirla siendo un 'ama de casa'"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Reniega el chico poniéndose a la defensiva. Kaname reprime una carcajada.

"¿Cuál de las dos cosas?" Pregunta la pelirroja.

"Emm… ¡ninguna de las dos!"

"Ayanami… nosotras también ayudamos, ¿no es cierto?" Pregunta Asuka dirigiendo su mirada hacia la silenciosa peli-azul. "¡El baka solo se quiere lucir!"

Rei gira su mirada por un segundo hacia Shinji. "Ikari-kun se encarga de la mayoría de las labores caseras"

Una sonrisa y expresión aliviada se pinta en el rostro del joven, mientras Asuka levanta su puño y lo agita amenazantemente hacia la peli-azul, Kaname no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

"¡Ey! ¡Ikari!" El grupo de jóvenes voltea cuando una voz llama al chico. Era Toji que caminaba de la mano con Hikari, junto con ellos se encontraban Kazama, Kensuke y Ono-D, y Kyoko.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" Se saludaban los dos grupos casi al unísono.

Kensuke se pone rápidamente a un lado de Shinji y le da un codazo mientras una mirada picara se pinta en su rostro. "Vaya… veo que no te conforma con tan solo vivir con Sohryu… pero también Ayanami y Chidori… nunca estas conforme ¿verdad?" Le murmura al cazador. Shinji inmediatamente se pone rojo.

"¡N-nada de eso!" Se defiende Shinji mientras agita sus manos frenéticamente frente a él de forma defensiva. El grupo de jóvenes lo voltea a ver extrañado y Shinji solo niega con la cabeza, indicándoles que lo ignoren.

El grupo de jóvenes comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela pero…

BUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ

El tranquilo y relajado ambiente fue interrumpido por el estremecedor sonido de las alarmas de alerta. Todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, los pilotos intercambiaron miradas, expectantes…

RING RING RING

Cuatro celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Vayan a los refugios!" Exclama Shinji a sus compañeros. Toji se despidió de Hikari con un beso, y miró a Kensuke, encargándosela, este asintió en respuesta con una mirada seria.

"Tengan cuidado…" Les dice Kaname antes de comenzar a correr hacia las formaciones de estudiantes que se estaban haciendo para ir a los refugios. Los pilotos asintieron en respuesta mientras veían a sus amigos ir a refugiarse.

"No han sido los días más tranquilos… ¿verdad?" Pregunta Toji cruzando miradas con el cazador mientras los cuatro se dirigen hacia donde un grupo de agentes ya los estaba esperando.

Shinji asiente en respuesta, su mirada seria.

"¿Estás listo baka?" Pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

El cazador encoje los hombros como respuesta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hangar de NERV. 0925 Horas

Todo fue muy rápido, después de que sonaron las alarmas, los cuatro pilotos fueron llevados a lo cuarteles de NERV por los agentes de Seccion-2.

Rápidamente entraron a los vestidores y se pusieron sus Plug-Suits, y un par de minutos después ya se encontraban dentro de sus EVA's.

Shinji estaba dentro del EVA, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los controles mientras una tenue luz iluminaba dentro del Entry-Plug.

"Conectando la fuente de poder de las unidades" Escucha el cazador a uno de los técnicos por los altavoces. "Las unidades 00 y 02 están al setenta cinco por ciento, las unidades 03 y 01 al ochenta"

"Las conexiones nerviosas y contactos iniciales realzados con éxito en todas las unidades" Durante el proceso de sincronización y la cabina si iluminó de brillantes colores, y finalmente Shinji veía lo que los ojos del EVA veían, también, frente él se mostraba un HUD, en el cual se desplegaba una imagen visual de sus compañeros pilotos y el estado de su unidad.

"_¿Cuál es la situación?"_ Pregunta Asuka por el comunicador general, esperando de esa forma que todos recibieran la respuesta. _"¿Dónde se encuentra el ángel?"_

En una esquina de la pantalla se desplegó una imagen donde se podía ver la tierra desde la órbita, y un punto brillante sobrevolando en sus alrededores.

"_¿¡Es broma verdad!"_ Exclama Asuka cuando la imagen se amplía, dejando a los pilotos ver la figura brillante y alada. _"¿¡Como demonios se supone que pelearemos con algo que está en el espacio!"_

"_Debe de estar esperando algún momento para atacar, y que mantiene su posición y distancia estable con respecto NERV" _Responde Misato apareciendo en la pantalla.

"_¿Qué haremos mientras ataca?"_ Pregunta Toji.

"_Saldrán con rifles de positrones, intentaremos realizar un ataque desde esta distancia y esperaremos una respuesta"_

"_Mientras no tengamos que atraparlo como si fuera una pelota genocida, no hay problema"_ Dice Asuka sonriendo confianzudamente haciendo referencia a uno de los ángeles que ya habían enfrentado.

"¿Por qué no utilizamos el sniper de positrones?" Pregunta Shinji."…tiene un mayor alcance"

Responde esta vez Ritsuko por el altavoz._ "Ya lo consideramos, porque recuerda que requerimos una gran cantidad de energía… aun así estará disponible el sniper de positrones modificado como último recurso"_ Los pilotos asintieron. Después del enfrentamiento contra Ramiel, NERV continuó con su desarrollo del sniper de positrones, ahora estaban utilizando la versión 22, la cual permitía una mayor cantidad de efectivos disparos con menos energía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Centro de Mando, los técnicos trabajaban frenéticamente, monitoreando el estado de los pilotos, las unidades y sus conexiones. En la parte trasera, Gendo y Fuyutsuki observaban con interés cada suceso, y al igual que ellos, muchos de los técnicos d NERV estaban intrigados por ver nuevamente en combate al joven que había desaparecido.

"Señor…" Exclamó Misato expectante dirigiendo su mirada hacia Gendo. El hombre de barba meramente asintió, comprendiendo la pregunta no dicha de la mujer. Misato asintió y giró su mirada hacia las pantallas donde se desplegaban los rostros de los pilotos y las tomas de cuerpo completo de los EVA's. "¡Pilotos, prepárense, lanzaremos las unidades!" Los jóvenes se encogieron ligeramente de hombros, preparándose para la fuerza-G generada durante el lanzamiento de las unidades. "Muchachos… buena suerte" Dijo Misato en un tono suave, dejando que sus facciones se relajaran por un momento, los jóvenes asintieron con rostros determinados. "¡Lancen!"

CLAAANK CLAAANK CLAAANK CLAAANK

Un estruendo inundó el lugar por una fracción de segundo, el sonido de las catapultas elevando la gigantescas y pesadas unidades a una gran velocidad.

Dentro de la Unidad 01, Shinji resintió el lanzamiento, ciertamente había realizando pruebas de movimiento y sincronización, pero al lanzamiento era algo que no había hecho; así que a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la 'alta velocidad', ahora podía sentir su estómago casi en su garganta.

Las cuatro unidades salieron a la superficie, alejadas unas de otras por unas cuadras y formando un cuadro.

CLANK

Inmediatamente después de su ascenso, un rifle de positrones apareció a un lado de cada uno de ellos.

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchen! ¡Tendrán que atacarlo los cuatro de manera simultánea, esperemos que de esa forma atravesemos su AT Field!"_ La figura de Misato aparece en el HUD de los EVA´s cuando exclama la orden.

"¿Está dentro del alcance de las armas?" Pregunta Shinji mientras coloca el casco de cálculo de tiro sobre la cabeza del EVA-01.

"_No para realizar un tiro certero…"_ Responde Ritsuko esta vez. _"Tomen sus posiciones, necesitamos que centren el objetivo lo mejor posible para disparar simultáneamente"_

Las cuatro unidades habían colocado ya sus cascos, además de que ya tenían listas sus armas para disparar, solamente necesitaban obtener un buen ángulo de tiro. Nadie se había percatado del hombre sombrero y gabardina roja que se encontraba en la cima de uno de los edificios, observando los sucesos con una mirada interesante y una sonrisa peligrosa.

En el centro de control, todos mantenían un ojo en el funcionamiento de los EVAs y otro en el estatus del ángel.

"¿Algún cambio en el enemigo?" Pregunta Misato a Shigeru.

"Negativo" Responde el técnico de lentes. "No se detecta ningún despliegue de AT Field o algún tipo de energía, solamente mantiene una distancia estable" Misato asiente mientras mira rápidamente a su alado adversario en la pantalla.

"_Tengo al enemigo en la mira"_ Dice Shinji por el comunicador.

"_Aquí igual"_ Interviene Toji.

"_Esperando órdenes"_ Dice tranquilamente la peli-azul.

"_Deshagámonos rápido de esta cosa, no puedo dejar a Rock sin comer"_ Exclama la pelirroja.

Misato sonríe levemente por las palabras de Asuka, mientras Ritsuko y algunos más del centro de control la miran confundida, no comprendiendo a que se refería la alemana.

"De acuerdo" Murmura Misato y voltea hacia el Comandante que los observa desde su posición. "Pido permiso para iniciar el ataque" Dice la mujer de cabello violeta, Gendo asiente en respuesta tranquilamente. La Mayor gira su mirada hacia la apantalla donde los pilotos la miran expectantes. "De acuerdo chicos… dispararemos en T menos diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… ¡Fuego!" Exclama la mujer, sintiendo un leve torrente de adrenalina, aun a pesar de encontrase en el centro de control y no en el centro del combate.

En la pantalla gigante del centro de control, se observó como las cuatro unidades disparan simultáneamente, dos disparos consecutivos cada uno de los EVAs. La pantalla cambia, y aparece la imagen centrada del ángel en órbita, ocho esferas de energía entran en el campo de visión de la pantalla. Todos observan expectantes y aprehensivos… pero los ánimos no mejoran al ver como cinco de las ochos esferas de energía pierden fuerza al llegar al espacio y por el efecto de gravedad cambiaban su dirección en curva hacia abajo, pasando a unos cuantos cientos de metros por debajo del ángel. Las tres restantes igualmente perdieron fuerza, pero el ángel se inmutó cuando estas se impactaron contra él. El ataque coordinado había sido inútil.

BUUUUZ BUUUUZ BUUUUUZ

Se encendieron luces rojas dentro del centro de mando y las alarmas inundaron el lugar.

"¡Se detecta un despliegue de energía del ángel, va a contra-atacar!" Exclama Maya Ibuki dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia científica.

"No podemos hacer nada…" Murmura Ritsuko.

"¡Estén atentos! ¡El ángel está respondiendo!" Exclama Misato por los comunicadores, dirigiéndose a los pilotos.

"_¡Roger!"_ Responden los cuatro al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del EVA-02, Asuka se encontraba tratando de centrar al ángel nuevamente en la mira, solamente podía ver una esfera brillante en cielo, no podía distinguir su forma.

"Voy a acabar con este cabrón igual que con el anterior" Gruñe Asuka mientras trata de obtener un buen tiro, pero de pronto sus ojos son inundados por una blanca luz. "¿¡Q-que demonios!"

Toji se encontraba igual que Asuka, tratando de obtener un buen tiro al ángel, cuando sus ojos fueron encandilados por la blanca luz proveniente de la dirección del ángel.

En el EVA-01, Shinji esperaba algún tipo de contra-taque del ángel, estaba listo para correr y capturarlo en caso de que éste se desplomara desde el cielo. Solo mantenía al ángel en la mira, sabía que dispararle desde esta distancia sería inútil. Se percató de que un as de luz blanca iluminó su alrededor, pero que también las demás unidades se encontraban bajo el rayo luminoso. "¿¡Qué está pasando!" En un instante, su Unidad era la única bajo la cegadora luz blanca.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Centro de Control, todos se encontraban frenéticos, las alertas de ataque enemigo se habían encendido. Todos observaban con terror como la Unidad-01 comenzó a retorcerse mientras el piloto gritaba en desesperación.

"¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!" Pregunta Misato con su rosto lleno de miedo al escuchar al Tercer Elegido.

"¡Parece un arma direccional del enemigo!" Exclama Maya.

"¡Negativo!" Interviene Aoba. "¡No hay lecturas térmicas!"

"¡El pirógrafo del piloto Ikari se ha vuelto loco!" Exclama Makoto preocupado, girando su mirada hacia Misato. "¡Es contaminación mental!" La Doctora Ritsuko observaba con preocupación cómo las gráficas de estado de Shinji se disparaban y variaban de manera aleatoria.

"_¿Cómo debemos proceder?"_ Pregunta Rei, su voz con estrés. La situación era muy crítica para que alguien lo notara.

"_Misato-san… ¿qué demonios?"_ Gruñe Toji exaltado y preocupado.

"_¡Misato! ¡Voy a sacar a Shinji de ahí!"_ Exclama la pelirroja con determinación.

"¡Todos deténganse!" Ordena Misato, en la pantalla se puede ver como la Unidad de Asuka se detiene de golpe y la pelirroja comienza a replicar por el comunicador, la Mayor ignora los quejidos de la chica mientras trata de pensar en algo, su mente estresada al escuchar a Shinji gritar por los comunicadores.

"¡Que ninguna unidad intervenga!" Retumba la voz de Gendo en el centro de control, su orden hizo que se ganara la mirada atónita de todo el staff, incluido el Subcomandante.

"¡P-pero Señor!" Exclama Misato incrédula ante las palabras del hombre de barba.

"No podemos arriesgar que las demás Unidades se contaminen" Explica Gendo tranquilo, o demostrando ninguna expresión de preocupación ante los gritos de agonía de su hijo. "Utilicen el sniper de positrones"

Misato asintió y rápidamente dio la orden. "¡Rei! ¡Utiliza el sniper!"

Durante el intercambio entre los pilotos, la Mayor y el Comandante, Ritsuko observaba el patrón de ondas y escuchaba lo que Shinji decía. "Por Dios… está tratando de entrar en la mente del piloto" Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos en el Centro de Mando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El as de blanca luz inundó la cabina del EVA, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, podía sentir como sus venas palpitaban, sentía como si alga taladrara en su cabeza, en su cerebro. En un último acto de control, dejó caer el rifle de positrones al piso, de esa forma evitando dispararlo sin querer contra la ciudad.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Detente maldita sea!" Grita Shinji mientras suelta los controles del EVA y sujeta su cabeza mientras comienza a tomar una posición fetal sobre el asiento. Shinji podía escuchar las voces preocupadas de sus compañeros pilotos, pero el dolor era demasiado como para contestarles.

Por un momento el dolor se detuvo… Shinji alzó su mirada por un segundo, sus sentidos se desconectaron y todo se oscureció.

FLASH

El cazador estaba en un lugar oscuro, al ver a sus alrededores no notaba su misma presencia, pero él sabía que se encontraba ahí.

FLASH

La oscura habitación se tornó en un cuarto de laboratorio… un centro de control, casi idéntico al de NERV.

"Ikari… Este niño no debería estar aquí, el día de hoy se realiza un importante experimento" Dijo una voz, la cual inmediatamente reconoció como la del Subcomandante.

Una versión pequeña de él mismo estaba recargada contra el cristal, mirando asombrado el complejo de laboratorios, mientras, las voces seguían su conversación.

"Lo siento profesor Fuyutsuki, yo quise traerlo…" Responde una voz femenina que suena familiar y ajena al mismo tiempo para el joven.

"_Yo… recuerdo esto…"_ Los pensamientos del joven retumbando en sus oídos.

"Yui… el día de hoy realizaremos un experimento contigo" Responde el hombre con una voz seria.

"_¿¡Yui! Okaazan... y-yo recuerdo esto__…"_ Piensa Shinji con terror.

"Por esa razón… quiero mostrarle a este niño un futuro con mayores esperanzas para la raza humana" Responde la mujer.

"_¡No__! ¡Detente! ¡No quiero ver esto!"_ Su perspectiva cambio a los ojos del pequeño recargado contra el vidrio. Podía ver la figura de su madre, más no su rostro, al momento en que lo saludaba antes de subir al EVA… EL eva-01. _"¡Por favor detente! ¡No quiero ver esto de nuevo!"_ A pesar de no poderse ver a sí mismo, podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a brotar.

"¿Qué sucede?" Exclama su padre tras de el, con un tono de voz que jamás creyó escuchar en el… miedo. Shinji trata de cerrar sus ojos, pero la imagen permanece fija frente a él. Las alarmas inundan el lugar de sonido y las luces s tornan rojas, los técnicos comienza a correr horrorizados.

"¡Las ondas cerebrales se han detenido!" _"¡No quiero recordar esas horribles cosas!"_

"¡No tenemos ninguna respuesta del individuo!" _"¡Déjame olvidar!"_

"¡Suspendan los circuitos! ¡Cancelen el experimento!" _"¡Mamá!"_ Grita Shinji desesperado en su mente.

FLASH

"_¿Qué es esto?"_Ahora Shinji se ve a si mismo, en la estación de trenes, llorando al ver la figura de su padre lentamente alejarse. _"¿¡PORQUE ME HACES VER ESTO!" _Grita el cazador. Cada cosa que sintió en cada uno de esos momentos… lo estaba reviviendo, pero ahora era un adulto, estaba más consciente de lo que sucedía… ahora dolía mucho peor.

FLASH

Saltó a una memoria no tan lejana… podía ver un Plug-Suit en la mano de su EVA.

"_¡T-Toji!"_ Exclamó sin aliento.

CRASHHH

FLASH

"_No te atrevas…"_ Murmura el cazador, rogando.

Ahora está en una lujosa mansión, casi todo en penumbras. Se puede ver a si mismo entrar a apresuradamente, con sospecha.

"_No me hagas ver esto…"_

"¡Catherine!" Grita al ver a la pequeña niña en el piso. Se inclina para tomarle en brazos y quitarla del charco de sangre en el que se encuentra.

FLASH

"_¡Sal de mi mente!"_ Grita el chico con terror.

Se ve a sí mismo, desesperado, con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, acercándose al cuerpo de una mujer mayor, una daga clavada en su vientre. "Lady Elizabeth…" Murmura en un sollozo al acercarse a la mujer a unos metros de donde estaba la chiquilla.

"_Detente…"_

FLASH

Esta vez, todo lo ve desde la perspectiva de sí mismo en la mansión. Puede sentir cada gota de tristeza, dolor y furia que sintió en ese momento.

"_Alguien… quien sea… sáqueme de aquí" _

Atraviesa un pasillo ya abre rápidamente una habitación. "Sir Arthur…" Murmura en sincronía con su "yo" de la visión. Frente a él estaba un hombre en medio de un pentagrama dibujado en sangre, y un joven de cabello oscuro mirando en su dirección… una espada japonesa con el filo ensangrentado en su mano. Puede sentir la furia invadirlo cuando sus ojos hacen contacto con los ojos verdes del asesino. No intentó escapar, no se desplomó derrotado… se lanzó con un rugido feral y cegado por la furia contra el asesino.

FLASH

Todo desapareció

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el centro de control, todo era un caos. _"Ikari… ¿esta es tu forma de castigar a tu hijo?"_ Se pregunta a sí mismo el Subcomandante al ver la falta de reacción del Comandante de NERV.

"¿Cuál es el estado del piloto?" Pregunta Misato preocupada mientras mira la pantalla donde está Shinji. El cazador se había envuelto en posición fetal, sus manos sujetándose con fuerza los costados de su cabeza.

"_¡No__! ¡Detente! ¡No quiero ver esto!"_ Gritó Shinji por los comunicadores.

"_¡Misato! ¿¡Que mierda hacemos!"_ Pregunta Asuka con desesperación en su voz.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

La pantalla se iluminó por un momento, Rei había dejado a un lado su rile y preparó el sniper de positrones. Una de las pantallas hizo seguimiento al rayo de energía lanzado, al salir a la órbita siguió su curso ininterrumpido hacia el ángel.

FUUUUUUUZ

"¡No hay suficiente energía para atravesar el AT Field del ángel desde esta distancia!" Exclama Aoba, el rayo de energía fue bloqueado por el AT desplegado por el ángel.

"_¡__Déjame olvidar!" _Los técnicos miran con pena hacia la pantalla del piloto.

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡Trata de salir de ahí!"Grita Misato, pero sus palabras ya no llegan al cazador. El EVA-01 se retuerce como si estuviera envuelta en llamas y fuera incapaz de apagarlas.

"¡La señal que llega al psicógrafo de la Unidad-01 es muy débil!" Exclama Maya.

"Corten las conexiones del piloto e inicien el Dummy Plug System" Ordena Gendo desde su posición.

"¡Cortar de esta forma las conexiones del piloto podría causar daño permanente en el piloto!" Exclama Ritsuko mirando incrédula a Gendo.

"¡Es una orden!" Exclama con fuerza el Comandante, ganándose la mirada de todas las personas.

"Lo siento Misato" Murmura la falsa rubia a su amiga, pero esta la ignoró, su atención enfocada en el joven cazador.

"¡Imposible terminar las conexiones con el piloto, la Unidad rechaza el Dummy Plug System!" Exclama Shigeru.

Se estaban quedando sin opciones para entablar ataque con el enemigo. Gendo observaba con paciencia la situación, buscando la solución más adecuada.

"Ikari… debemos hacer algo" Murmura Fuyutsuki. Gendo asiente después de un segundo.

"Rei… baja al Dogma y trae la lanza" Ordena por el comunicador. Ritsuko voltea desde su posición y mira al Comandante llena de sorpresa.

"¡Ikari! ¡Eso es…!" Exclama Fuyutsuki sorprendido ante la extremosa respuesta del hombre de gafas.

"_Roger"_ Responde Rei desde su Unidad, en la pantalla se aprecia como la Unidad-00 retrocede para cumplir con su orden.

"Es la única opción para destruir un objetivo que está en órbita" Responde Gendo con su ronca y pasiva voz. Fuyutsuki solo gira su mirada hacia el enemigo en una de las pantallas… finalmente asiente.

"¡Comandante! ¡El contacto entre un EVA y Adam causará Tercer Impacto! ¡Es muy peligroso!" Exclama Misato desde su posición, mirando con molestia Gendo, éste se inmuta ante el reclamo de la mujer, Misato voltea su mirada molesta hacia otro lado. _"Entonces eso también es mentira… tercer impacto no pude ser causado por una pequeñez así… ¿qué fue lo que causó segundo impacto?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La Unidad 00 descendió rápidamente por las compuertas que se abrían de manera remota por los usuarios de NERV. La chica soltó su soporte y calló en el gran lago de LCL. Caminó unos cuantos cientos de metros en la apenas iluminada cueva, ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el gigante blanco, su cuerpo cortado hasta el torso, y una máscara de siete ojos cubriendo su rostro. Una lanza clavada en su pecho.

Se encontraba frente a frente con el gigante, las manos de la Unidad 00 se postraron rápidamente en la empuñadura de la lanza, y ejerció fuerza por unos segundos, sacando lentamente la lanza del pecho del gigante blanco.

En el instante que la punta de la lanza fue retirada de su pecho, el resto de su incompleto cuerpo se reconstruyo, creando una onda de olas en el lago de LCL. Rei s dio la vuelta, ignorando el suceso y rápidamente se sujeto del soporte que la había llevado ahí. _"Espera un poco Ikari-kun…"_

La chica no se percató que alguien más había bajado. El hombre de roja gabardina, se encontraba flotando a un par de metros frente al gigante, observándolo con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

GRUUUUUUAAAAGHHHHH

Más alarmas se dispararon y todos observaron en las pantallas con terror, el Centro de Control se inundó con el bestial rugido de la Unidad 01.

"¡La Unidad 01 ha entrado en modo Berserker!" Exclama Ritsuko con horror y lanzando su mirada hacia el Comandante. De haberlo escudriñado, habría visto la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka ya llevaba muchos minutos escuchando a su compañero en agonía y ver a su Unidad retorcerse en respuesta. Se sentía inútil, no podía sacarlo de ahí, se lo ordenaban. Sin embargo, recordó aquella ocasión en el volcán, Shinji había saltado al magma sin protección solo para rescatarla, había violado las órdenes solamente por ella. Asuka miró por unos segundos a la Unidad 01 retorcerse.

"¡Lo haré!" Exclamó para sí, todos estaban muy ocupados para escucharla. Se preparó para taclear a la Unidad 01 fuera de la luz del ángel.

GRUUUUUUAAAAGHHHHH

La Unidad 01, dejó salir un bestial rugido que hizo que escalofríos le recorrieran la espalda. "¿Q-que sucede?" Pregunta silenciosamente, mientras observa como al morado robot erguirse y lanzar un feroz rugido al cielo, en dirección al atacante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Asuka, Toji aléjense de la Unidad 01, se encuentra en modo Berserker…" Exclama Misato mientras observa al gigante morado rugir como una bestia. "…no podemos predecir cómo reaccionará"

"_¿__Shinji se encuentra bien?"_ Pregunta Toji.

"No lo sabemos…" Responde silenciosamente la mujer.

"_¿Dónde está la Chica Maravilla?"_ Pregunta la pelirroja en reproche, pero su pregunta no es respondida.

"¡Corten la energía de la Unidad 01!" Ordena Misato.

"¡Roger!" Responde un técnico.

"¡Dr. Ritsuko! ¡El psicógrafo se estabiliza! ¡Tenemos lectura del piloto!" Dice Maya.

En la pantalla se puede apreciar a la bestia rugiendo a su enemigo. "¡Lecturas de energía provenientes del EVA!" Dice otro técnico. Un escudo hexagonal y naranja comienza a formarse frente al EVA-01.

"Está bloqueando el ataque del ángel…" Murmura Ristusko sorprendida, luego gira su mirada hacia Maya. "¿Qué hay del piloto?"

"Solamente estamos recibiendo lecturas de su nivel de sincronización con la unidad…" Explica Maya observando un grupo de gráficas en su pantalla, la chica gira su preocupado rostro hacia le rubia. "… el nivel de sincronización está incrementándose"

"¡Nivel de sincronización al noventa y cinco por ciento… noventa y nueve por ciento… y sigue incrementándose!" Interviene Shigeru, su mirada atónita.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Exclama Ritsuko.

"¿¡Que está pasando Ritsuko?" Pregunta alarmada Misato al percatarse de lo que sucedía dentro de la Unidad 01. "¿¡Porque incrementa su nivel de sincronización?"

"N-no estoy segura…" Responde la rubia con ojos bien abiertos mientras mira las gráficas.

"¡Ikari! ¡Se está repitiendo!" Murmura exaltado Fuyutsuki al hombre de barba. Este solo asiente en respuesta, una leve sonrisa escondida bajo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su barbilla.

"Hai… 'Ella' está despertando…" Responde Gendo. Fuyutsuki lo mira por un segundo antes de cambiar su preocupada mirada hacia las pantallas.

"¡Nivel de sincronización llegando al doscientos cincuenta por ciento!" Todos en el centro de control estaban confundidos, nunca habían presenciado algo como esto, y no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Misato lanza su mirada hacia la rubia, parpadea confundida al verla con la mirada perdida en una de las gráficas. "¿Qué sucede Ritsuko?" Pregunta Misato preocupada, la mirada de la mujer no puede significar nada bueno.

"No estoy segura de lo que sucede…" La rubia pone en pantalla las ondas cerebrales del cazador. "…el patrón de ondas desconocido en Shinji-kun se está disparando e incrementando su actividad… no se qué demonios esté sucediendo dentro del EVA, pero tenemos que detenerlo, la última persona que consiguió niveles de sincronización como estos fue la madre de Shinji-kun… y murió dentro del EVA"

Misato clava su horrorizada mirada en la pantalla del EVA-01. _"Shinji-kun…"_

"¡La unidad 00 está en la superficie y esperando orden de lanzamiento!" Dice una voz por los altavoces.

"¡El nivel de sincronización del piloto llegó al trescientos por ciento!" Grita Shigeru.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Sohryu… ¿Qué demonio__s hacemos?"_ Escucha Asuka la voz de Toji por los comunicadores. Habían recibido órdenes de alejarse de la Unidad 01, una cosa era intentar sacar la Unidad del centro del ataque, pero esto era diferente, una unidad en modo Berserker era muy peligrosa, Asuka estaba al tanto de ello, recordando la batalla con el último ángel.

"Esperar…" Responde la pelirroja, luego comienza a presionar unos botones, tratando de poder obtener audio de lo que sucedía dentro del centro de control.

"_¡Nivel de sincronización llegando al doscientos cincuenta por ciento!"_Fue lo primero que escuchó Asuka al establecer un canal abierto con el centro de control.

"_¡Tiene que ser mentira!"_ Piensa exaltada la Segunda Elegida mientras lanza una mirada atónita hacia la Unidad Berserker. _"¿Qué demonios sucede con ese Baka?"_

"_¿Qué sucede Ritsuko?"_Escucha Asuka la voz de Misato a través del canal abierto, en el fondo se podía escuchar las alarmas y las voces del alarmado staff de NERV.

"_No estoy segura de lo que sucede… el patrón de ondas desconocido en Shinji-kun se está disparando e incrementando su actividad… no se qué demonios esté sucediendo dentro del EVA, pero tenemos que detenerlo, la última persona que consiguió niveles de sincronización como estos__ fue la madre de Shinji-kun… y murió dentro del EVA"_

Asuka siente una punzada en el pecho. "Shinji…" Murmuró, un sentimiento con el que estaba poco familiarizada la invadió al escuchar la inminente muerte del cazador, su mirada se centraba en la Unidad 01. El gigante morado rugía en furia al tener un enemigo fuera de su alcance y verse limitado a meramente defenderse.

La alemana giró su vista cuando escuchó los pasos gigantes del EVA-00 crujir en el pavimento. "¿Qué demonios es eso?" Se preguntó para sí misma.

"_¿Qué es esa cosa?"_ Pregunta Toji por el comunicador.

"_Unidad 00, preparándose para el lanzamiento… esperando señal"_ Dice Rei con su tranquila y seria voz.

El gigante azul se puso en posición de lanzamiento.

"Misato ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Pregunta la pelirroja. La cuenta regresiva de lanzamiento ya había comenzado.

"_Nueve… ocho… siete…" _

"_Esa es la Lanza Long__hinos"_ Responde Misto con seriedad, la pelirroja gira su mirada hacia el EVA-00, esta clavó sus pies en el piso y sus músculos se tensaron con fuerza.

"_tres… dos… uno…__¡Cero!" _

La doble punta de la lanza se enrolló en el último segundo en forma de espiral, La Unidad 00 dio un par de pasos, y de un solo y poderoso movimiento, la Lanza salió disparada hacia el cielo.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

El EVA-01 dejó salir otro poderoso y bestial rugido justo cuando la Lanza fue arrojada. _"¡La Unidad 01 llegó al trescientos cincuenta por ciento de sincronización!"_ Exclamó Maya preocupada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FLASH

Todo desapareció

Shinji se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un océano de LCL, todo a su alrededor era naranja, no había arriba ni abajo, simplemente estaba flotando.

"¿Que está sucediendo…?" Se preguntó a si mismo mientras tornaba su mirada hacia los alrededores. "¡Misato-san! ¡Asuka! ¡Ayanami! ¡Toji! ¡Quien sea…!"

Giró a sus espaldas. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó alarmado. Tras de él se encontraba el asiento de su EVA, flotando también en el océano de LCL. "¿Estoy dentro de la Unidad 01?"

"¿Q-que….?" Todo a su alrededor comenzó a parpadear, primero imágenes de luces aleatorias, colores y patrones sin sentido, se sintió mareada y cerró sus ojos, pero era inútil, seguía viendo las imágenes. "Estos son…" El patrón cambió, ahora aparecían velozmente los rostros de todas las personas y lugares que conocía. Misato, Seras, Alucard, Asuka, Bernadotte, Kurtz, Kaji, Rei, Toji, Sousuke, Kaname, Walter, Integra, Ritsuko… los rostro siguieron apareciendo velozmente, luego vio Inglaterra, Vankarem, Tokyo-3, Tokyo-2, Rumania, Francia, España… todos los lugares en los que había estado.

El joven alzó su mirada, por un momento las imágenes se detuvieron… un punto brillante y rojo apareció en la distancia, parpadeando… nuevamente las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente… los ángeles, aparecieron uno por uno y, al final… los EVA's.

Su rostro de distorsionó en uno de furia al aparecer la imagen del EVA-01… las imágenes que el ángel le hizo ver aun estaban frescas en su mente. "Los ángeles… ¿mis enemigos?" La imagen de la Unidad 01 permaneció estática. "… pero tú eres lo que más odio…" Gruñó por lo bajo, mirando desafiando a los oscurecidos ojos de la Unidad 01, ésta levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encendieron, el gigante morado retó con sus brillantes ojos a su piloto. "…tú destruiste mi vida…" Murmuró sin bajar la mirada.

CRASHHH

La imagen del EVA se desplomó en pedazos, como cristal.

"¿Entonces porqué regresaste?" Se encontraba sentado en una silla de aluminio, a su alrededor estaban Kaji, Misato, Gendo, Asuka y Seras. El hombre de coleta estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente. "¿y bien…?" Preguntó el agente.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie. "¿Qué demonios…?" Exclamó al no poderse levantar su cuerpo estaba paralizado, solamente podía mover su cabeza.

"¡No has respondido Baka!" Shinji giró rápidamente su mirada hacia la pelirroja, esta lo miraba con su rostro de pocos amigos mientras tenía las manos en la cintura. "¿Por qué volviste?"

Shinji mantuvo su mirada con la chica por unos segundos. "Tengo que pelear…" Respondió sin bajar la mirada.

"¿Tienes qué?" Preguntó Misato. "Logramos sobrevivir sin ti por dos años…" Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

"Eres reemplazable" Intervino Gendo con su ronca voz y su fría mirada, el cazador lanzó su mirada hacia su padre… su ceño se frunció y apretó con fuerza su quijada, no se percató, pero todo a su alrededor se estremeció ligeramente.

"Ellos están bien sin ti… ¿Por qué volviste a Tokyo-3?" Pregunta esta vez la rubia vampiresa con un rostro confundido.

"Yo…" Shinji agachó su mirada. _"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El enemigo acababa de ser destruido, pero NERV no estaba celebrando. Aún tenían un grave problema.

"¡Misato! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de energía esta cosa?" Preguntó Asuka exaltada por el comunicador. Hacía un par de segundos que la situación había cambiado totalmente, su preocupación ya no estaba en órbita. Al haber sido abatido el ángel, la Unidad 01 bajó su escudo y comenzó a desatar su furia contra la ciudad.

"_¡Debemos contenerla_!" Exclama Toji preocupado_. "¡Los escombros pueden lastimar a las personas en los refugios!" _Eso es lo que le había pasado a su hermanita durante el enfrentamiento de la Unidad 01 contra el tercer ángel.

"¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué haces!" Gritó Asuka cuando vio a la Unidad de Toji arremeter contra la Berserker Unidad 01.

CRAAAAAASHHHH

"_¡Toji! ¿¡Qué demonios!__"_ Gruñó Misato por el comunicador.

La Unidad de Toji se levantó rápidamente después de impactarse contra la Unidad 01. _"No podemos dejar que destruya todo…" _Responde Toji respirando agitadamente. _"…estoy seguro que Shinji estaría de acuerdo"_

Asuka asintió con su mirada seria pero su expresión cambio en un instante. "¡Baka! ¡Cuida-"

CRAAAAAASHHHH

La Unidad 01 se había levantado, y en una fracción de segundo, en un movimiento casi invisible tacleó a la Unidad 03. Toji estaba mareado por la sacudida de la caída, y estaba dolorido, sentía como si le hubieran roto todas las costillas, La Unidad 01 había golpeado el vientre de su Unidad con la cabeza. Ahora el atleta estaba encarando hacia el cielo, cuando la furiosa mirada de la Unidad 01 hizo contacto visual con su EVA. _"¡Mierda…!"_ Pensó paralizado.

Asuka observó como un as de color morado se dirigía hacia la Unidad 03, acto seguido pudo ver a dicha Unidad volar por los aires, estrellándose y derribando varios edificios; en el momento del impacto, la Unidad 01 apareció y comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia la abatida Unidad de Toji.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Asuka al ver a la Unidad 01 a punto de comenzar a atacar a su compañero piloto. La pelirroja recordó el ataque del último ángel, que tan bestial podía ser el EVA-01 en modo Berserker… así que decidió apresurar se a brindarle apoyo al novio de su amiga de pecas.

La pelirroja dejó salir un grito de batalla al lanzarse en contra de la Unidad 01, ésta se encontraba sobre el EVA de color negro, su morado rostro a un par de metros del rostro de la batida Unidad.

CRAAAAAASHHHH

El EVA-01 salió volando por los aires, estrellándose contra un par de edificios al ser pateado en el costado con toda la fuerza que tenía la Unidad 02.

"_Lo que no quiero es que se destruyan mas edificios…"_ Murmuró Toji sarcásticamente por el comunicador.

"Deberías darme las gracias…" Responde Asuka con tono burlón. "…estabas a punto de ser machacado"

"_Piloto Sohryu, Piloto Suzuhara… estoy lista para brindar soporte"_Dice Rei por el comunicador, el gigante azul acercándose a los dos EVA´s.

"Ya era hora…" Murmura Asuka, los cuestionamientos acerca de que era la cosa que había destruido al ángel lo dejaría para después. La pelirroja gira su mirada hacia el gigante morado que comienza a ponerse de pie. "…porque las cosas se van a poner feas"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Toji! ¿¡Qué demonios!" Gruñó Misato al ver como Toji tacleaba con fuerza a la Unidad Berserker.

"_No podemos dejar que destruya todo__, estoy seguro que Shinji estaría de acuerdo" _Respondió Toji por el comunicador. Misato se ahorró su respuesta, el joven tenía razón, tenían una ciudad que defender.

"¿Cuál es el estado del piloto de la Unidad 01?" Retumba la voz de Gendo en el centro de control.

"La velocidad con que incrementaba la sincronización se ha reducido… pero está en trescientos sesenta y siete por ciento y sigue elevándose" Responde Maya.

PLIP

En la pantalla principal aparecieron los psicografos. "Podemos ver actividad cerebral en las pantallas, sin embargo no podemos establecer comunicación con los circuitos de video dentro del EVA" Explica Ritsuko. "Además, la disminución de la velocidad del incremento de sincronización parece estar relacionado con la actividad del tercer patrón de ondas en el Tercer Elegido"

"_¡Baka! ¡Cuida-"_

CRAAAAAASHHHH

Todos observaron con preocupación a la Unidad negra salir disparada por los aires cuando un as de color morado la golpeó.

"¿Eso qué significa Ritsuko?" Pregunta Misato, cambiando su intensa mirada entre la pantalla del combate y la rubia.

Ritsuko medita su respuesta por un segundo. "De alguna forma… El tercer patrón de ondas esta contrarrestando los efectos de este nivel de sincronización…"

"¿Entonces podemos salvar a Shinji-kun?" Pregunta Misato un tanto entusiasmada.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Se escuchó la voz de Asuka por los comunicadores.

CRAAAAAASHHHH

En las pantallas se podía observar como la Unidad 01 había salido volando por los aires al ser pateada por la Unidad 02.

"¡Mayor Katsuragi! ¡Tenemos otras prioridades en estos momentos!" Exclamó Gendo, ganándose las miradas de todos, atónitos ante el desinterés por la vida se propio hijo.

"¡Si Señor!" Contestó Misato, recobrando su compostura, pero mordiendo su labio inferior para tratar d reprimir el odio que sentía hacia el hombre de barba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de energía la Unidad 01?" Pregunta Misato, en la pantalla pueden observar como la Unidad 00 se reúne con el resto de los pilotos, otra cámara estaba centrada en el robot morado.

"¡Un minuto y quince segundos!" Responde Makoto. "Y su nivel de sincronización es del trescientos noventa y un porciento!"

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

En el centro de control se estremecieron cuando la Unidad 01 dejó salir un furioso y bestial rugido, se acaba de reincorporar del ataque de Asuka. Los ojos del EVA-01 se estrecharon furiosos al ver a sus tres enemigos a unos metros de distancia.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

La Unidad 01 dejó salir otro bestial rugido al momento en el que se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra los tres pilotos.

"¡Todos eleven su AT-Field!" Exclamó Misato.

CRAAAAAASHHHH

No tenía que decírselo a los pilotos, para ellos era una respuesta instintiva elevar dichos escudos al estar bajo ataque. La Unidad 01 y 02 salieron volando por los aires, al estrellarse el EVA morado con el AT-Field, salió volando en sentido contrario, pero la fuerza del impacto empujo a la pelirroja hacia atrás.

"¿Asuka estas bien?" Pregunta Misato preocupada.

"_Sí, todo bajo control"_ Responde la alemana respirando agitadamente mientras se reincorpora.

"¡Tengan cuidado! Exclama Maya.

La Unidad 01 se recuperó rápidamente del impacto y nuevamente se dirigía hacia los EVA's, esta vez a un paso tranquilo, evitando repetir el mismo evento. La Unidad 00 y 03 estaban tratando de ayudar a levantarse a una Asuka que se negaba a recibir dicha ayuda. Las dos unidades se percataron de la cercanía de la Unidad 01 y elevaron sus AT-Fields, tratando de cortarle el paso. Dos AT-Fields estaban frente la Unidad 01, impidiéndole llegar a sus nuevas presas.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

El EVA morado dejó salir un ensordecedor rugido al mismo tiempo que clavaba las puntas de sus dedos en el AT-Field.

"¡La Unidad 01 está neutralizando los AT Fields!" Exclama Aoba.

"Imposible…" Exhala incrédula Ritsuko.

Misato reaccionó rápidamente y giró su mirada hacia Gendo. "¡Comandante! ¡Pido permiso para utilizar los sistemas de retención de ángeles!" El hombre de barba asintió en respuesta. "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de batería la Unidad 01?" Exclama Misato hacia los Técnicos.

"Veintinueve segundos" Responde Maya.

"Misato, no podemos confiar en que se quede sin energía… recuerda el enfrentamiento con el Tercer ángel" Dice Ritsuko dirigiéndose a la Mayor por lo bajo.

Misato asintió en respuesta. "¡Preparen los misiles de retención!" Ordenó con severidad la mujer de cabello violeta, una mirada determinada en su rostro. Luego se acercó a los comunicadores. "¡Chicos! ¡Necesito que la retengan por treinta segundos más!"

"_Roger"_ Respondió Rei entre forcejeos por mantener elevado su AT-Field.

"_¡Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!"_Refunfuña Toji igualmente entre forcejeos.

La Unidad 01 ya había neutralizado una gran parte de los escudos, estaba asomando su cabeza por en medio, tratando de ganar acceso de cualquier forma.

"_¡A un lado!"_ Gruñó Asuka al mismo tiempo que la roja figura de su EVA aparecía por los aires entre sus dos compañeros.

CRAAAAAASHHHH

Su rojo, gigante y acorazado pie se estrelló contra el rostro de la Unidad 01, rompiendo parte de su armadura y haciéndola retroceder al salir volando por los aires, la Unidad 02 aterrizó con gracia en el piso después de la descomunal patada.

Misato no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las poco ortodoxas medidas de la pelirroja.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

La Unidad 01 se reincorporó rápidamente, rugiendo furiosa y sus ojos centrados en la Unidad de color rojo. Se abalanzó rápidamente contra la agresora y cuando estuvo a punto de taclearla…

BOOOOOOOOOM

CRAAAAAASHHHH

Nuevamente salió disparada por los aires. Rei aprovechó la intervención de Asuka para levantar uno de los rifles de positrones, calibrarlo para un disparo de baja potencia pero sumamente dañino, y lo disparó cuando la Unidad 01 estaba casi sobre Asuka.

"_¡No necesitaba que hicieras eso Chica Maravilla!" _Se quejó la orgullosa alemana. _"¡Tenia todo bajo control!"_

"¡Batería de la Unidad 01 a punto de agotarse! Iniciado ataque en T menos diez…" La Unidad 01 se reincorporó nuevamente, parte de la armadura de su costado había sido destruida por el impacto del rifle de positrones, además parte de su piel se había quemado. El gigante morado inspeccionó momentáneamente la herida pero la ignoró, centrando su mirada en sus contrincantes.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

"menos cinco… menos cuatro…" La morada Unidad ignoró las cabeceras de misiles que salían de los edificios, y lentamente comenzó a acortar la distancia contra los tres EVAs que le habían causando tanto daño. "…menos uno…"

"¡Abran fuego!" Gritó Misato al mismo tiempo que de las corazas de los edificios comenzaban a salir centenares de misiles, uno tras otros, estos hacían un movimiento en forma de 'U', al mismo tiempo que dejaban tras su paso gruesos y poderosos cables que se envolvían a través de la Unidad 01. "¡Chicos usen sus AT-Field!" Ordenó Misato.

"_¡Roger!"_ Respondieron al unísono.

Las tres Unidades se movilizaron rápidamente hacia la Unidad Berserker y la rodearon, tratando de evitar las trayectorias de los centenares de misiles que seguían saliendo de los edificios. Elevaron sus AT-Fields a manera que cortaban el paso de la Unidad 01 a través de la ciudad, pero sin interrumpir las trayectorias de los misiles.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

La Unidad 01 rugía furiosa al ser envuelta por los centenares de cables de metal y por los AT-Fields que le impedían paso.

"¡La Unidad 01 se ha quedado sin batería!" Exclamó Maya, en ese momento la Unidad 01 se dejó de mover.

"¡Mantengan sus posiciones!" Ordenó Misato, en las pantallas se podían apreciar los cansados rostros de los pilotos mientras forcejeaban por mantener arriba sus AT-Fields.

Los misiles dejaron de salir y la Unidad se encontraba totalmente envuelta, inmóvil.

"_¿Lo logramos?"_ Preguntó Asuka por el comunicador.

"La Unidad 01 se ha quedado sin energía" Hubo un suspiro colectivo, algunos aplausos y suspiros. Pero no duró mucho…

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

Las alertas se dispararon al mismo tiempo que la Unidad 01 dejaba salir otro bestial rugido mientras arrancaba los cables que la aprisionaban.

Los pilotos se reagruparon frente al gigante morado y tomaron posición de combate, observaron cansados y con horror a la Unidad 01 liberarse de sus ataduras mientras lanzaba feroces rugidos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un parpadeo, todo desapareció nuevamente, Shinji giró su confundida mirada a los alrededores, nuevamente estaba en el mar de LCL. Esta vez había algo diferente, frente a él, a lo lejos podía preciar una luz blanca y brillante, al girar a sus espaldas, había una gran oscuridad en el fondo. No había nada más, todo estaba en silencio y en calma… su instinto lo obligó a nadar por el LCL hacia la fuente luminosa.

Conforme avanzaba pudo distinguir una esfera luminosa, la fuente de la luz, la calidez lo envolvió y lo incitó a acercarse más y más rápido. Se detuvo al estar a una decena de metros de distancia de la esfera de luz, algo llamó su atención, a pesar de la luminosidad, pudo notar la silueta de algo dentro, al forcejear con la mirada se dio cuenta de que era una figura humana. En este momento se sentía en paz, las memorias de su oscuro pasado no lo lastimaban ni perseguían.

Retrocedió un poco, cuando se percató que la figura notó su presencia al girar su cabeza hacia él, sintiendo su invisible mirada sobre él. Se exaltó un poco cuando la figura comenzó a moverse, fue cuando se percató que era una silueta femenina, y se estaba acercando a él.

Shinji permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, confundido… pero no importaba, podía sentir la calidez de la figura conforme se acercaba, una calidez familiar, algo de su pasado, una calidez que añoraba… siguió su instinto y comenzó a acercarse.

De pronto no pudo mover sus piernas, inmediatamente después, sus brazos dejaron de moverse, algo lo detenía… al mirar su cuerpo notó un aura negra que envolvía sus extremidades como cadenas… "¿Qué demonios…?" Se preguntó lanzando una mirada cuestionante hacia la figura de luz.

"Ustedes los humanos…" Murmuró una voz ronca y oscura a sus espaldas. "…son sumamente fáciles de manipular… solo te está dejando sentir lo que tu deseas, como el canto de una sirena…." Shinji giró su mirada, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz, lo único que vio fue la oscuridad que había dejado atrás, la bruma negra lo había seguido.

"¿¡Quien está ahí!" Gruñó Shinji forcejeando, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras.

"…solamente hay que hacerlos sentir bien… y ustedes caminarán idiotizados por ese sentimiento…" Continuó la voz ignorándolo. Shinji giró su mirada al sentir un fuerte apretón en su brazo, la figura femenina de luz estaba junto a él y lo sujetaba con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir. "…te está aclamando como su presa" Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon por las palabras de la misteriosa voz.

"Sal de aquí…" Escuchó Shinji una voz femenina, una voz que le pareció familiar de alguna manera, ésta no provenía de la oscuridad ni de la figura de luz frente a él. El espadachín miró a sus alrededores, confundido.

"¿Quién eres tú…?" Preguntó Shinji nuevamente.

"…aun tiene cosas por hacer… ¿no es verdad?" Preguntó la voz siniestra con un tono burlón.

FLASH

La imagen de Aulus Eliade sonriendo ante la destrucción del Arbalest.

FLASH

La voz de su padre diciéndole que era sustituible y ordenando la activación del Dummy Plug System durante el incidente donde Toji perdió sus extremidades.

FLASH

Los brillantes y penetrantes ojos verdes que lo observaban y reflejaban el fuego de la residencia en llamas.

La expresión del rostro de Shinji se tornó en uno de sorpresa. El cazador casi pudo jurar que una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro invisible de la oscura voz.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

"¡Qué demonios!" Exclamó Shinji, el conocía ese rugido, estaba sumamente familiarizado con él, la oscura voz soltó una ronca carcajada. Shinji ya no sentía la calidez de hace unos momentos, la figura de luz lo había soltado y se postró entre el cazador y la oscuridad, ahora la figura rugía bestialmente, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al cazador. _"¿Eva…?" _Preguntó para sí.

"Hay que ajustar cuentas… después podrás tener la patética muerte que desees…" Dijo la siniestra voz, sacando a Shinji de su tren de pensamientos. "¿no lo crees?"

Shinji consideró las palabras por unos segundos, pero luego su mirada se tornó determinada y fría. "Sácame de aquí…"

"Hahahahaha…" La oscura voz soltó una ronca carcajada. La oscuridad pareció cobrar vida cuando comenzó a girar en torno a él y a la figura de luz. Shinji miró a su alrededor, la espesa bruma oscura giraba entorno a ellos como un remolino, y poco a poco comenzaba a envolverlos.

La figura de luz giró hacia Shinji, el cazador trató de retroceder pero la bruma se lo impedía, era como si hubiera topado con una pared de concreto.

"¡Aggghh!" Las manos de la figura de luz se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y lo apretaban con fuerza. Shinji levantó sus manos y las posó sobre las muñecas de la figura de luz, tratando de quitárselas de encima, pero era fútil… comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando comenzó a perder la conciencia, pero en ese momento la espesa bruma lo envolvió por completo, engulléndolo como las hambrientas fauces de un lobo y solamente escuchó a lo lejano los rugidos de la figura de luz.

GRRUUAHAAAAAAAAAAAG

Abrió los ojos, confundido miró a sus alrededores, todo era borroso, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que pudiera enfocar su visión… frente a él se encontraban las tres Unidades EVA en posición de combate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Misato! ¿¡Qué demonios sucede!" Pregunta la pelirroja cuando la Unida 01 se liberó de sus ataduras y permaneció de pie, inmóvil.

"_Manténganse alertas…"_ Respondió Misato. _"…estamos investigando"_

Hubo varios segundos de tensión y silencio, pero una voz conocida lo rompió.

"_Ikari Shinji reportándose… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" _Sonó la agitada voz del cazador a través de la radio.

Hubo un largo silencio. La radio se inundó de preguntas por parte de Misato, Ritsuko y comentarios de estatus de los técnicos. Asuka sonrió levemente, tecleó unos comandos en su HUD y silenció todo el audio proveniente del centro de control.

"Baka… nos diste muchos problemas" Dijo la pelirroja con un tono ligeramente molesto y dejando salir un suspiro.

"_¿Te encuentras bien Shin-man?" _Preguntó Toji preocupado y animado a la vez.

"_Hai… ¿qué sucedió?"_ Pregunto el cazador.

"_Tu unidad entró en modo Berserker…"_ Respondió Ritsuko antes que los pilotos, estableciendo comunicación con ellos. _"…el ángel fue destruido pero tú te convertiste en nuestro problema después de él"_

Shinji parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, pero luego las memorias lo comenzaron a invadir y su mirada se tornó seria.

"_Conecten una fuente de energía a la Unidad 01 y vuelvan a la base"_ Dijo Misato apareciendo en la pantalla. _"Shinji-kun, me da gusto que estés bien" _Agregó sonriente la mujer.

El cazador respondió asintiendo sombríamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás. _"Solo quiero salir de esta cosa…" _Murmuró con desprecio antes de desaparecer de la pantalla y terminando la comunicación.

Asuka parpadeó sorprendida por el comportamiento tajante del chico. _"Algo no está bien…" _Pensó, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento y seguir las órdenes que les habían dado.

Las tres unidades se acercaron al gigante morado y comenzaron a arrancar los cables que la envolvían, poco a poco. Una vez que la liberaron, Toji conectó una de las fuentes de poder de un edificio cercano a la Unidad 01.

Ahora las cuatro unidades caminaban por la destruida ciudad, buscando entradas a las catapultas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Envíen un grupo médico a recibir a los pilotos, que examinen a cada uno de ellos" Ordenó Misato. Las cuatro Unidades ya se encontraban de nuevo en el hangar y los pilotos estaban desesperados por salir de sus EVA's. Sin embargo, después del enfrentamiento que acaba de tener, Misato no podía pasar por alto su bienestar y salud. "¿Qué hay de la Unidad 01?" Pregunta la mujer de cabello violeta dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Los pilotos de las demás Unidades ya habían recibido permiso para salir de sus Entry Plugs, pero a Shinji lo mantenían aun dentro del EVA.

"Estamos enfrentando un pequeño problema" Responde Ritsuko mientras observa con interés las gráficas en la pantalla. Misato mira primero a la impaciente figura de Shinji dentro del Entry Plug y luego hacia las gráficas que científica observaba.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Doctora Akagi?" Pregunta Gendo, reclinándose ligeramente hacia enfrenta, tratando de ganar visibilidad.

PLIP

La pantalla de Ritsuko aparece en uno de los grandes monitores. La rubia despeja su garganta antes de comenzar a explicar lo que sucedía, varios pares de ojos sobre ella. "Estamos tratando de romper la sincronización del piloto para eyectar el Entry Plug, sin embargo…." La científica teclea algunos comandos en su consola.

BEEP BEEP

Un rojo y gigante mensaje de error aparece en la pantalla. Hubo un silencio, el cual le indicaba a la Doctora que diera una explicación.

"No podemos romper uno de los enlaces del EVA con el piloto…" Explica Ritsuko cruzando su mirada con el Comandante de NERV. "…forzaremos la desincronización del piloto eyectando el Entry Plug… es un proceso totalmente inofensivo para el piloto…" Dijo mirando hacia Misato, aclarando las cosas con la guardián del joven cazador antes de que explotara. "Maya… por favor" Pidió la rubia mirando a la chica de corto cabello negro, la cual asintió como respuesta.

En las pantallas pudieron ver como se abría un compartimiento en la nuca del EVA y el blanco cilindro era eyectado. Solamente pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el piloto saliera de ahí.

"Doctora Ritsuko… hay algo extraño con el EVA" Dijo Makoto, haciendo que todos giraran sus miradas hacia él.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pegunta Misato expectante mientras cruzas sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"El piloto está fuera de la unidad…" Dice Makoto con voz insegura.

"…pero sigue sincronizado con la Unidad 01" Completa Ritsuko con ojos bien abiertos mientras observa las gráficas.

"Eso es imposible… ¿cierto?" Pregunta Misato confundida, intercalando su mirada entre la rubia y los técnicos.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto Doctora Akagi?" Pregunta Fuyutsuki desde su posición mientras observa las gráficas. Ritsuko ingresa algunos comandos en el teclado.

La rubia analiza los resultados desplegados en la pantalla. "No estoy segura de ello… pero al parecer se ha creado un enlace entre el piloto y la Unidad…"

BLIP

En la pantalla principal se muestra un patrón de ondas sinusoidales. "…aquí podemos ver las ondas cerebrales de Shinji-kun… como si estuviera dentro del EVA, lo que nos permite ver esta gráfica, aun cuando se encuentra rumbo a la enfermería, es el enlace que se creó con la Unidad 01... Ésta se encuentra activa pero en un bajo umbral… al igual que el segundo patrón de ondas que habíamos descubierto en el cerebro de Shinji-kun…"

"¿Como se ha creado ese enlace?" Pregunta Gendo después de permanecer en silencio durante los últimos minutos.

Ritsuko mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, analizando todos los sucesos recientes en su mente. "Es probable que debido al ataque mental del ángel… el haber atacado su psique, y al entrar la Unidad 01 en modo Berserker… de alguna forma afectó a Shinji-kun…" Dice con incertidumbre en su voz.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Pregunta Misato mientras observa en una de las pantallas la cámara de vigilancia que está en la enfermería donde Shinji se está reuniendo con los demás pilotos.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer… analizaremos esta situación… pero mientras no represente una amenaza para el piloto… lo dejaremos así" Responde la rubia. Misato asiente pensativa en respuesta, mirando con intensidad al joven cazador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji abrió rápidamente la escotilla del Entry Plug y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro cuando la luz sintética de las lámparas neón golpeó su rostro. No se molestó en utilizar la escalera, y simplemente saltó hasta la plataforma del hangar.

Los camilleros que se habían acercado para atenerlo lo miraron cuestionantes, obviamente no necesitaba ayuda por la forma en la que acabada de bajar del EVA. Shinji los miró con curiosidad por un segundo y a la camilla que iban empujando.

"Puedo ir a la enfermería por mi cuenta…" Dijo en voz baja. Los camilleros asintieron, estaban consientes de lo que el Tercer Elegido era capaz de hacer, y no les convenía intentar enfrentarlo; además… su EVA acababa de llegar a un radio de sincronización de cerca del cuatrocientos por ciento, y el chico había bajado ileso de su Unidad.

El cazador giró su mirada hacia el gigante morado, y lo miró con desprecio, empuñó su mano y tornó su vista hacia el Centro de Control, tratando de ver lo que sucedía ahí dentro… buscando al Comandante… tenía cosas que discutir con él. El joven piloto comenzó a caminar por inercia a través de los pasillos de NERV, seguido a corta distancia por los camilleros que esperaban que no colapsara durante el traslado.

La temperatura de la zona había bajado unos cuantos centígrados, el joven tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos estrechos brillaban con un borde de furia y tristeza. Las memorias de lo que el ángel le obligó a ver poco a poco iban regresando.

"¡Ey! ¡Shinji!" Saludó Toji en el momento que el cazador entró a la enfermería, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Shinji sonrió levemente y miró alrededor, a Asuka y Rei las habían llevado a otra habitación.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Shinji sentándose en la camilla frente a la de Toji.

Toji levantó su brazo en señal de fuerza. "Perfectamente… solamente un poco sacudido" Shinji lo miró cuestionante y Toji parpadeó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. "¿No recuerdas nada de combate?"

Todos los malos recuerdos, la figura de luz, la oscuridad que lo envolvió. "No… no recuerdo nada" Contestó Shinji bajando la mirada.

"No es nada grave tu Unidad entró en modo Berserker y como empezó a hacer un alboroto tuve que detenerla" Dijo Toji con orgullo. Shinji parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió levemente.

"Gracias por detenerla" Dijo Shinji mientras un par de médicos se acercaban para revisarlos. Los dos jóvenes se quitaron su Plug Suit, y Toji vio nuevamente la figura en el pecho de Shinji.

"¿Y ese tatuaje?" Preguntó el atleta mientras era revisado.

Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia el complejo diagrama plasmado con tinta roja sobre su pecho. "Es un recordatorio…" Contestó tratando de no sombrar sombrío, pero fallando miserablemente. Toji notó el tono de voz del chico y decidió dejar el tema.

"¿Realmente estas bien?" Preguntó el atleta preocupado. "Ese ángel… te hizo ver cosas… ¿no es así?" Shinji cruzó miradas con Toji por un segundo, pensando que responder.

El cazador sonrió levemente. "Estaré bien…" La revisión continúo tranquilamente, y ahora los pilotos se dirigían a las duchas para quitarse el mal olor del LCL y quitarse sus Plug Suits. Si ambos detestaban algo, eran esas dos cosas.

"¿Y cómo te está yendo ahora que vives con Sohryu?" Pregunta Toji desde su ducha, tratando de cortar un poco la tensión que sentía en su compañero piloto.

"¿Ah?" Pregunta Shinji confundido.

"Ya has hecho algún avance con ella…" Agrega Toji con un tono pícaro.

"N-no sé de que hablas…" Tartamuda el piloto, siempre que le hacían ese tipo de preguntas no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, y eso lo confundía. Es decir, podía enfrentar ejércitos de monstruo y hablar sobre la pelirroja en particular lo ponía nervioso.

"Hahaha… ya se llevan muy bien ustedes dos" Responde Toji. "…viven juntos, tienen una mascota, a la cual ambos sacan a pasear en las mañanas, caminan juntos a la escuela… ¿quieres que continúe?" Dice Toji con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso no nos hace una pareja ni nada" Se defiende el cazador.

"No… pero ella ya te aceptó" Responde Toji mientras comienza a ponerse shampoo en el cabello.

"¿Ya me aceptó? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Shinji confundido, comenzando a enjuagarse para salir de la ducha.

Una sonrisa conocedora se pinta en el rostro del atleta. "Eso es lo que dice Hikari… dice que te has ganado su respeto, y yo creo que está en lo cierto"

Hubo un breve silencio entre los chicos. "¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Por qué cree eso Hikari?" Pregunta Shinji mientras cierra la llave de la regadera.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Pregunta Toji con humor mientras se enjuaga el cabello. "¿Recuerdas como solía llamarte?"

"Emm…" Shinji envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras trata de recordar, lo cual no le fue muy difícil. "Baka, cobarde, llorón, inútil, hentai… ¿quieres que continúe?" Responde Shinji, divertido de usar la frase del chico en su contra.

"¡Exacto! Y de lo que nos hemos dado cuenta es que muy rara vez te llama baka… te llama hentai cuando una chica se te acerca, y los demás ya no los menciona…" Explica Toji con una sonrisa satisfecha. Toma una de las toallas, la envuelve alrededor de su cintura y sale de la regadera. Shinj ya estaba poniéndose la ropa.

"mmm… creo que tienes algo de razón" Dice el cazador pensativo mientras se pone la camisa de la escuela. "¿pero qué quieres que haga?"

Toji mueve la cabeza negativamente mientras sonríe levemente. "¿No es obvio?" Dice ganándose la atención del ojiazul. "Invitarla a salir"

Shinji lo observa con una expresión blanca, neutra. "¿Bromeas verdad?" Pregunta. Toji lo mira en silencio, la mirada del atleta diciéndole '¿Por qué no?'. Shinji parpadea. "¿Estas consciente de que Asuka ha dicho miles de veces que el único hombre con el que aceptaría una cita es con Kaji-san?"

"Sí, y toda esa mierda de que él es un hombre de verdad y blablablá…" Responde Toji monótonamente mientras comienza a ponerse la ropa. "…pero te diré algo, Kaji-san no pilotea un EVA, Kaji-san no se enfrenta a 'esas' cosas, Kaji-san no le salvó el trasero las últimas dos ocasiones que la secuestraron, Kaji-san no puede apalear por si solo a toda la seguridad de NERV… ¿quieres que continúe?"

Shinji permaneció en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo, esta conversación le había ayudado a distraerse por lo menos un momento de las cosas que recién había recordado.

"¿Qué piensas de ella?" Pregunta Toji, al ver a su compañero en silencio. "¿Te gusta?"

Shinji permanece en silencio por unos segundos. "No puedo negarlo, ella es hermosa… muy inteligente y valiente, por mucho tiempo desee tener esa última cualidad-"

"Ya lo eres…" Interrumpe Toji.

"Además es divertido estar con ella, ya no me agrede ni humilla…" Shinji levanta su mirada, cruzándola con la de su amigo. "¿crees que deba?" Toji sonrió triunfal y asintió.

"Creo que debes… y muchas personas más también lo piensan" Responde el atleta guiñándole el ojo. "Pero salgamos de aquí… quiero ver a Hikari"

Shinji sonríe levemente por las ansias de su enamorado amigo. Al salir de los vestidores y virar en un pasillo, se encuentran de frente sus dos compañeras, ambas con sus uniformes escolares puestos.

"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!" Exclama la pelirroja mientras pone sus manos en la cintura y cruza miradas con el cazador. "No tienes ni idea de cuantos problemas nos causaste"

"Lo siento Asuka" Responde Shinji mientras se rasca la nuca.

"No importa" Responde la pelirroja tranquilamente. "De todos modos, tu Unidad no dio mucha batalla" Shinji sonrió levemente ante el comentario.

"¿y bien?" Pregunta la pelirroja expectante, sosteniendo su mirada con el joven Capitán, sus manos en la cintura.

Shinji parpadea confundido, Asuka inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y lo escudriña con la mirada, Shinji no puede evitar comenzar a sonrojarse al estar bajo la mirada de la pelirroja y al recordar la plática con su amigo. Toji lo notó y suprimió una carcajada. "emmm… ¿Qué cosa?"

Asuka dejó salir un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Qué sucedió? En el ataque…"

"Oh" Responde Shinji en sorpresa, y el buen humor que tenia se esfumó en ese instante.

"C-creo que no es momento de hablar de eso" Intervino Toji, cuando Shinji permaneció en silencio por un instante, su mirada perdida, estaba recordando.

Asuka miró confundida al atleta. "¿Suced-"

"Tengo algo pendiente…" Interrumpió Shinji a la pelirroja. "…los veo después" Dice mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse de sus tres compañeros.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Pregunta la alemana confundida, mirando la figura del cazador alejarse.

"No… pero creo que no debemos hablar de este ataque…" Dice Toji mirando con seriedad a Shinji. "¿No recuerdas lo que gritaba?" Preguntó sombrío y con seriedad.

Asuka recordó el ataque, Shinji rogaba al ángel que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera recordar.

"Este ángel hurgó en los recuerdos de Ikari-kun…" Dijo Rei con su silenciosa voz, mirando al cazador alejarse por los pasillos. "…no creo que vaya a estar bien"

Asuka y Toji consideraron las palabras de Rei, e intercambiaron miradas. "Ikari-kun se ve deprimido" Murmuró la peli-azul.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji caminaba por los pasillos de NERV, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, una expresión neutra en su rostro y su mirada vacía. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solamente dejaba que su cuerpo lo dirigiera de manera automática.

"…_aun tiene cosas por hacer… ¿no es verdad?" _Recordó la voz dentro del EVA.El sabía quién era. _"Hay que ajustar cuentas… después podrás tener la patética muerte que desees… ¿no lo crees?"_

¿Realmente se había convertido en alguien tan vacío? ¿Solamente la venganza era lo que lo mantenía en pie en esos momentos?

El joven sacudió su cabeza negativamente. _Él _le dio la opción de salir de ese lugar para ajustar cuentas, pero no era lo único que lo movía. Lo había demostrado varias veces, ¿no es así?

Pensó en sus amigos, de todas las personas que habían llegado a convertirse en su familia. Su misión era protegerlos, pero… no se engañaba a sí mismo. Ese suceso en Inglaterra marcó la diferencia. Era algo definitivo e imperativo… él quería venganza con cada gota de sangre que corría por sus venas.

"¿Uhh?" Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Ya había dejado de caminar, su cuerpo inconscientemente lo había dirigido al último lugar donde quería estar, frente a la única cosa que no quería ver en ese momento.

Estaba frente a frente con el rostro de la Unidad 01. La mirada del joven se estrechó, mirando con repudio a la bestia morada, y para su molestia, esta permanecía inerte, ignorando su mirada.

"Tú…" Murmuró el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la máquina. "…maldita porquería, tú destruiste mi vida"

"¿Entonces porqué regresaste?" Dijo una voz masculina a su lado, los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon al recordar la pregunta similar dentro del EVA. "Deberías estar orgulloso aun así, has salvado a millones de personas con esa porquería…"

Shinji volteó rápidamente buscando el origen de la voz y se encontró con el jefe de Sección 2. Kaji lo miraba tranquilo, su siempre presente media sonrisa en su rostro, pero además reflejaba seriedad.

"Decidiste pilotearlo de nuevo…" Agregó el agente. "…eso ya habla bastante acerca de ti"

Shinji le da una mirada confusa "¿Cómo?" Ryouji sonríe ampliamente y encoje los hombros.

"Todo lo que gira en torno a los EVA's está lleno de tragedia…" Explica el hombre con seriedad mientras saca la cajetilla de cigarros de una de sus bolsas. "…hace dos años decidiste alejare debido a ello, sin embargo, mírate ahora, estas aquí de nuevo… estoy seguro que odias a esas máquina con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, y aun así piloteas..."

Shinji giró su mirada hacia el EVA. "No es nada noble… piloteo porque puedo"

"Eso es mentira, tal vez eso fue hace dos años… eras un niño sin carácter, azotado por sus propios demonios, incapaz de tomar una decisión propia o imponerse ante alguien…" El agente inhalo el humo del cigarro, dejando que el cálido humo recorriera sus adentros, Shinji mantenía una lucha de miradas con el gigante morado. "Misato no deja de hablar de ti, de cómo has cambiado, deberías ver el orgullo en su mirada mientras habla acerca de ti… de Asuka, aunque ella no lo diga, estoy seguro que te has ganado su respeto, yo estoy sorprendido del cambio de estos dos años… ¡demonios Shinji, puedo decir que eso piensan todos los que te conocieron antes!"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia el agente, se notaba un poco más tranquilo, pero no por ello más alegre. "Muchas cosas pasaron Kaji-san…"

"Y por ello maduraste" Intervino el agente con un tono sumamente serio. Shinji sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada. Hubo un breve silencio.

"Kaji-san… hoy, durante el combate, recordé algunas cosas…" Murmuró Shinji, mirando de reojo al gigante morado. El hombre de coleta lo miró expectante. "Ese ángel me hizo recordar cosas que quería olvidar… y cosas que no recordaba"

Kaji asintió, él escuchó preocupado al joven cazador gritar en agonía durante el ataque del ángel. Kaji sabía que ese ángel había reabierto heridas. "Estoy seguro que-"

"El EVA mató a mi mamá…" Dijo el joven mirando con serenidad al verdugo de su madre, sus manos apuñadas, temblando. "…yo estaba ahí, ahora lo recuerdo"

Hubo un largo silencio. Kaji tiró el cigarro casi entero al piso mientras observa al joven con seriedad, las facciones del agente se endurecieron severamente. "Shinji…" El agente se detuvo cuando el joven levantó su mano mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente, su mirada aun fija en el morado behemot.

"EVA hizo mi vida de un infierno, desde pequeño… ya no lo recordaba… pero ahora…" Shinji cruza miradas con el agente, sus ojos melancólicos. "…no sé si pueda pilotearlo… realmente odio a esta cosa" El joven cazador se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del hangar.

Shinji tenía cosas que decir… y cosas que preguntar; pero solamente había un lugar, una persona que le podía dar las respuestas que buscaba. Con una mirada fría y un paso firme se abrió paso a través de los pasillos de NERV, se dirigía a la oficina del Comandante.

El agente giró su mirada hacia el gigante morado y dejó salir un suspiro. "EVA… solo esparce miseria a su alrededor" Murmura, iba a retirarse, dando media vuelta, pero parpadea en sorpresa al pasar rápidamente su mirada por el EVA-01. Frente al gigante de armadura morada se encontraba un hombre que había apareció de la nada. El sujeto de gabardina y sombrero rojo se acercó al rostro de la Unidad 01. Kaji rápidamente sacó su arma de su bolsillo y la apuntó al desconocido. "¡Identifíquese!" Exclamó el agente con voz firme y amenazante.

El hombre lo ignoró y avanzó hacia el EVA-01, al estar frente a ésta extendió su brazo y posó su mano contra la Unidad; el rostro del sujeto estaba oculto por la sombra creada por su sombrero, aunque Kaji pudo percibir que el sujeto tenía los ojos cerrados. El desconocido permaneció así por algunos segundos.

"¡Identifíquese he dicho!" Exclamó Kaji dando un par de pasos al frente y agitando su arma un poco, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

Kaji tragó un poco de saliva cuando el sujeto dejó salir una ronca risa, el sujeto giró su mirada hacia el agente y sonrió peligrosamente, una sonrisa sádica. Kaji se estremeció al ver los brillantes ojos rojos y los afilados colmillos del sujeto. "Interesante… muy interesante" Murmuró el vampiro.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Kaji con voz firme, sin perder de vista al sujeto.

"Soy un amigo del joven Ikari…" Respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire, su ronca carajada haciendo que el agente se estremeciera.

Kaji miró a sus alrededores, y dejó salir un suspiro al tiempo que bajaba su arma. "Insisto… este joven Ikari y sus amistades me van a sacar canas antes de mi edad"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ikari… el uso de la Lanza… creo que te has precipitado, está en órbita y no existen los medios para recuperarla" Dijo Fuyutsuki con su voz seria, mirando hacia el Geo-Front. "…el comité tomará represalias"

Gendo estaba de pie junto al hombre mayor, su mirada también en la fortaleza subterránea "El comité comenzó hace ya un par de años con la producción en masa de Unidades… se habían detenido, pero nuevamente están trabajando en ello… esta es nuestra oportunidad Fuyutsuki" Respondió con su ronca voz.

"Ikari… no puedo permitir-" Contestó el anciano alarmado, pero es interrumpido por el hombre de gafas.

"No podemos girar las manecillas del reloj hacia atrás… pero podemos adelantarlas con nuestras manos" Dijo Gendo. Fuyutsuki giró su mirada hacia él y lo observó con desaprobación. "Debemos dejar todo listo antes de que SEELE juegue sus cartas"

"Pero utilizar la Lanza sin el permiso del consejo nos traerá muchos problemas" Responde en represalia el hombre de cabello canoso.

"Teníamos una razón para utilizarla… no podrán decir nada, no hay más consideraciones"

Fuyutsuki movió su cabeza negativamente. "Solamente necesitabas un pretexto, ¿verdad?" Dijo con una media sonrisa. Hubo un breve silencio. "La Unidad 01, el enlace que creó con el piloto… ¿Qué significa?" Preguntó para sí en voz alta el anciano.

"Ella ha despertado… sin embargo, aún hace falta un factor para que la Unidad esté completa" Dijo Gendo en voz baja, meditabunda. "En cuanto al piloto… aun nos es útil, a pesar de sus cambios de actitud, sigue dentro de los planes… este enlace con la Unidad 01 solamente asegurará nuestra victoria" Fuyutsuki observó al siniestro hombre, preguntándose si veía a su hijo de alguna otra forma diferente a una herramienta y medio de su plan.

CLANK

Los dos hombres giraron sus miradas cuando escucharon la puerta de la gigante oficina cerrarse de golpe.

"¿Ikari-kun?" Murmuró Fuyutsuki al ver al joven de uniforme escolar caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraban. Por un momento, podría haber jurado que la temperatura de la habitación descendía conforme el joven se acercaba.

Shinji caminó lentamente hacia los dos adultos, sus ojos azul cobalto fijos en un duelo de miradas con los ojos teñidos de amarillo de su padre.

"Piloto Ikari… ¿porqué se encuentra aquí? El subcomandante Fuyutsuki y yo estamos en medio de una reunión" Dijo Gendo con su mirada fría y voz retumbante. Shinji se inmutó ante la hostilidad por parte del Comandante, ya estaba acostumbrado a peores cosas. El cazador se detuvo a un par de metros de los dos adultos, en silencio, en un duelo de miradas con el dirigente de NERV. "¿Cuál es su asunto en este lugar?" Preguntó nuevamente Gendo.

"Vaya bienvenida… después de todo por lo que acabo de pasar" Murmura el chico.

"Fue un momento de tensión para todos, Ikari-kun" Interviene Fuyutsuki. Shinji consideraba a Fuyutsuki como una persona agradable, a pesar de no haber realmente nunca intercambiado palabras con el anciano parecía ser una persona más accesible, pero las últimas palabras que dijo, realmente no le parecían.

"Por supuesto… dando órdenes detrás de un escritorio… lo comprendo" Responde el joven, la mirada de Fuyutsuki se endureció. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Shinji comenzara a hablar nuevamente. "Ese ángel me hizo recordar cosas…"

La mirada de Gendo reflejó interés por una fracción de segundo. "¿Eso es lo que viene a discutir Tercer Elegido? Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender" Dice Gendo, una media sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Shinji.

"Me hizo recordar cosas recientes y cosas de hace muchos años…" El rostro del joven se tornó sombrío. "…recordé como no detuviste al EVA cuando destruyó el Entry Plug de Toji…" El joven sacó el cuchillo de combate de entre las bolsas de su uniforme, ese cuchillo siempre lo cargaba consigo al no poder traer su espada. Las miradas de los dos adultos se centraron en el cuchillo y miraron al joven con ligera incertidumbre y aprehensión.

"Rokubungi…" Gruñó el chico. "…no tienes idea de cuánto te odio…" Dijo el joven mientras desviaba su mirada a un lado. "Pero eso no es lo que vengo a discutir…" Dijo después de unos segundos en los que el silencio envolvió la gigante habitación. El cazador caminó hacia los dos adultos y los pasó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Geo-Front, los dos hombres, ahora a sus espaldas, siguieron con la mirada al joven.

"El día de la primer activación del EVA-01… yo estaba ahí, lo recuerdo… usted estaba ahí, Subcomandante, y tu también, Rokubungi…" Los dos adultos lo observaron pasmados, eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, Shinji era muy pequeño y no esperaban que lo recordara.

"Eso fue hace muchos años…" Responde Gendo, su ronca voz sonando aprehensiva, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Fuyutsuki y Shinji.

"Sí…" Responde Shinji, una sonrisa melancólica pintada en su rostro al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza negativamente. "No lo recordaba… hubiera querido jamás recordado"

Cayó un silencio sepulcral, cada uno de los presentes sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Mi madre murió en ese accidente…" Murmuró Shinji. "¿Porque jamás me lo dijiste?" Dice el cazador con un gruñido feral mientras mantiene la vista al frente. Las cosas que el ángel le hizo recordar se vinieron con claridad a su mente.

"Los detalles de la muert-"

"¡NO ME DIGAS ESA MIERDA!" Grita Shinji girando su mirada llena de odio hacia el Comandante al interrumpirlo. Los dos hombres mayores no pudieron evitar exaltarse levemente. "¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! ¡Ella era mi madre!" Gruñe el chico girándose totalmente hacia los dos hombres, su furiosa mirada clavada con la fría mirada de su padre.

"No necesitabas saberlo…" Contestó Gendo tranquilamente, Fuyutsuki miró a su superior con incertidumbre, no seguro de que esa fuera la respuesta apropiada que necesitaba el chico. Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon y su rostro se llenó de incredulidad por unos segundos, el joven giró su rostro y mirada hacia un lado, su expresión distorsionada por la furia, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de su bica al morderse el labio, su cuerpo temblaba por la furia contenida.

El anciano miró al joven con compasión, la vida del chico estaba llena de desgracia, tristeza y traición; y ahora, la única persona que podía darle una respuesta, una respuesta que por su sangre, tenía derecho a conocer… se lo negaba.

"¡He piloteado esa cosa en infinitas ocasiones!" Ruge el joven. "¡He arriesgado mi vida en esa porquería!" El chico apuntó con su índice al hombre barbado. "¡Tu! ¡Maldito bastardo cobarde! ¡Sigues vivo por MI pelea! ¡Por mis peleas en la porquería que asesinó a mi madre! ¡¿Y ME DICES QUE NO NECECITABA SABERLO?"

Fuyutsuki bajó su mirada, el joven tenía razón, de hecho, cualquier reclamo o reproche que hiciera a su padre, estaba totalmente justificado.

Sin embargo, por su parte, Gendo permanecía tranquilo, su mirada fría imperturbable. El chico se enfureció más ante el silencio de su padre.

"Sin embargo… a ti no te importa nada" Murmura Shinji bajando su mirada, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, su mano apretando con fuerza su cuchillo de combate. "no te importó abandonarme en aquella estación cuando mi madre acababa de morir… no te importó utilizar a Ayanami como piloto cuando estaba lastimada…" El joven comenzó a subir de tono pero manteniendo su mirada baja. "¡No te importó que yo jamás hubiera piloteado esa cosa y mandarme a pelear! ¡No te importó lo que me sucediera cuando aquel ángel me absorbió! ¡Me ibas a volar en pedazos con minas N2!" El chico lanzó su mirada furiosa hacia su padre. "¡No te importó casi matar a Toji!"

Los dos hombres se estremecieron al ver los ojos del chico, sus ojos brillaban con el fuego del odio… pero no solo eso los hizo estremecerse, la temperatura de la habitación bajo drásticamente, las luces comenzaron a parpadear… y un aura de oscura empezó a envolver a Shinji.

"Ikari-kun…" Exhaló Fuyutsuki con terror por la imagen ante él. Gendo retrocedió un paso, finalmente su frío rostro expresando sorpresa.

"¡No te importa absolutamente nada!" Gruñó el chico con una voz feral, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por su rostro desaparecían por el efecto del roce de la oscura aura girando en torno a él. "Incluso…" Dijo, su voz baja pero llena de veneno y una mirada viciosa, su cuchillo de combate apuntando amenazante hacia el Comandante de la corporación. "…no creo que te haya importada la muerte de mi madre…" El joven bajó su mirada por un momento.

CRACK

El chico empuño su mano, los huesos tronando por la fuerza. "Voy acabar con todo esto…" Dijo en un murmuro, en un parpadeó desapareció de su posición y reapareció a un brazo de distancia de su padre. Los dos hombres abrieron sus ojos como platos en sorpresa por la velocidad del chico. Padre e hijo cruzaron miradas. "…si me deshago de ti, dejarás de esparcir miseria" Gruñó el cazador con veneno en cada palabra.

Shinji tenía el cuchillo pegado a su costado, lo empuñó con todas sus fuerzas y en un silencioso y veloz movimiento dirigió la punta hacia la garganta de su padre.

SLASH

SPLAT

La sangré escurrió por el azulejo de la habitación. Fuyutsuki se estremecía, estaba paralizado por el terror que le infundía la asesina mirada en los ojos del joven Ikari y la terrible aura de malicia que expedía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Misato dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Shinji saltó de su EVA y caminó por su cuenta hacia la enfermería, desconcertando a los camilleros.

"Parece que Shinji-kun no se encuentra en mal estado…" Murmuró Ritsuko al ver lo que hacía el joven. Misato asintió en respuesta.

"Doctora Akagi…" Retumbó la voz de Gendo, haciendo que la rubia girar su mirada. "…requiero que monitoree de forma permanente la actividad cerebral del Tercer Elegido" El hombre se estaba poniendo de pie, y planeaba retirarse.

"Hai" Respondió obedientemente la científica. El hombre de gafas meramente asintió y se retiró, seguido por el Subcomandante. Misato había mantenido su mirada al frente, mirando hacia la Unidad-01. "¿Qué sucede Misato?" Preguntó Ritsuko.

Misato solo negó con la cabeza. "Nada, es solo que…" Giró su mirada hacia Ritsuko, y bajo el tono de su voz. "…es despreciable" Dijo en un murmuro. Su amiga sonrío levemente.

"¿Cómo salió Shinji-kun del EVA?" Preguntó Misato. "Creí que la última persona que había llegado a esos niveles de sincronización había muerto…"

Ritsuko dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla que mostraba las gráficas. "¿Shinji-kun no ha dicho nada acerca de estos últimos dos años?" Preguntó sin mover su mirada.

Misato dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección que la rubia, aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención a la pantalla, su mente estaba tratado de recordar cualquier cosa que Shinji hubiera mencionado al respecto. "Iie…" Dijo en un tono bajo. "…no creo que quiera hablar al respecto"

Ritsuko sonrió levemente. "Me imagino…" Dijo ganándose la atención de la chica de cabello violeta, la rubia respondió con una sonrisa conocedora a la expresión confundida de su impulsiva amiga. "…algo debió haber sucedido en esos dos años, es por eso de los asombrosos cambios de actitud de Shinji-kun… y eso explicaría también esa nada cerebral extraña, que en mi opinión, fue la que le salvó la vida a Shinji-kun" Explicó y Misato asintió ante la respuesta de la mujer.

"Iré a verlos" Dijo la Mayor, Ritsuko asintió en respuesta, indicándole que se fuera. Misato salió rápidamente hacia la enfermería, ahí se encontraban los pilotos… sus niños. ¿Le preocupaban? Por supuesto, vivían juntos, eran parte de su familia.

Misato se perdió por algunos minutos en los pasillos, pero finalmente llegó a las enfermerías, se sentó fuera de donde le habían informado que Rei y Asuka estarían. Esperó por varios minutos, pero no escuchaba movimiento ni ruido dentro de la habitación, y si Asuka estaba dentro de la habitación y no había ruido, eso no podía ser bueno.

TOC TOC

La mujer tocó la puerta y un par de segundos después una de las enfermeras. "¿Puedo ayudarle Mayor Katsuragi?" Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

"Quería saber el estado de Asuka y Rei" Respondió Misato mirando hacia dentro de la habitación y al verla vacía miró confundida a la enfermera.

"Ellas se retiraron a los vestidores hace ya varios minutos" Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, que Misato tenía mal sentido de orientación no era secreto en NERV.

"Oh" Exclamó Misato avergonzada y con la cara ligeramente rosa. "Gracias" Dijo rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores. Ahí sí sabía cómo llegar… más o menos.

Después de caminar rápidamente por los pasillos se encontró en una esquina con Asuka, Rei y Toji. "¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Crees que estaríamos caminando por los pasillo si no lo estuviéramos" Respondió con sarcasmo la alemana. Misato miró a los alrededores.

"¿Dónde está Shinji-kun?" Preguntó la Mayor dirigiéndose a Toji, y lo observó intercambiar miradas culpables con Asuka. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta cruzando los brazos.

"N-nada…" Responde Asuka. "Se retiró por su cuenta, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer" Misato dejó salir un suspiro.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Misato con seriedad.

"Físicamente…" Responde Toji, ganándose la atenta mirada de Misato. "…ese ángel le afectó" Dijo señalando a su sien con su dedo indice. Asuka giró irritadamente sus ojos por la burda respuesta del atleta. Misato asintió levemente, bajando la mirada.

"¿Quieren que nos vayamos?" Preguntó Misato. "No tienen que ir a la escuela ni a ninguna lado después de esto…"

"Tengo hambre" Dijo Asuka secamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y ganándose las confundidas miradas de sus dos compañeros pilotos y de su guardián.

"De acuerdo… esperemos que hay algún lugar abierto donde podamos comer" Respondió Misato dándose la vuelta e indicándoles con la mano que la siguieran. "…la comida corre por mi cuenta"

"Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo lo que enfrentamos el día de hoy…" Dijo Asuka burlonamente mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Misato, seguida por Toji y Rei. La mujer de cabello violeta no contestó, sus pensamientos estaban en ese momento en el Tercer Elegido.

Mientas caminaban por los pasillo de las instalaciones hacia la salida, Asuka captó por un segundo la figura del Tercer Elegido deambulando por los pasillos, cerca de los EVA's, pero decidió no decir nada. Entonces un recuerdo del combate se vino a su mente, algo que debía peguntarle a Misato, pero quería esperar el momento adecuado.

Finalmente salieron de NERV, Misato esta vez conducía lentamente por las calles, buscando algún lugar en el que pudieran detenerse a comer, pero acababa de haber un ataque, por lo que las calles estaban vacías, pasarían varias horas antes de que la ciudad volviera a la normalidad.

"Misato-san ¿podría acercarme a mi casa?" Preguntó Toji. Sabía que encontrar un lugar donde comer sería difícil, y prefería volver a casa para ver cómo se encontraba su hermanita.

"Hai" Responde simplemente la mujer.

"¿Qué hay de Hikari? ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Pregunta Asuka desde el asiento del copiloto, Misato mira rápidamente al chico por el retrovisor.

"Todos en la escuela están bien" Responde Toji. "Ella está ya en su casa, la iré a ver más tarde…" La pelirroja asiente satisfecha por la respuesta del chico.

Después de dejar a Toji el viaje al complejo de apartamentos fue tranquilo y en silencio. Las tres mujeres subieron hasta su piso, Asuka entró a su apartamento y fue recibida por el hiperactivo cachorro, lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al apartamento de Misato.

TOC TOC

Misato abrió la puerta y miró confundida a la pelirroja, no esperaba que ésta quisiera pasar tiempo en su apartamento.

"¿Te sientes sola sin tu Shin-chan?" Preguntó Misato con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al tiempo que abría la puerta para darle paso a la alemana. Sin embargo, su expresión cambio a preocupada cuando Asuka entró a su apartamento y no explotó por el comentario.

La mujer de cabello violeta cerró la puerta tras de sí, y caminó a la sala, Asuka estaba en un sofá con Rock en brazos, mientras Rei estaba jugando con Pen-Pen en otro sofá. Misato tomó asiento en el tercer sofá y miró a Asuka de forma cuestionante. "¿Qué sucede Asuka?" Preguntó la Mayor un poco preocupada.

La alemana cruzó sus azules ojos con los marrones de su guardián y tomó un profundo suspiro. "¿Qué sucedió con la mamá de Shinji?"

Misato parpadeó por la inesperada pregunta, incluso Rei giró su sorprendida mirada hacia la pelirroja antes de luego mirar a Misato de manera expectante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SLASH

SPLAT

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras Gendo estaba paralizado por el terror. La punta del cuchillo de combate estaba encajada tan solo un milímetro en la garganta del Comandante. Una mano cubierta por un guante blanco había sido totalmente atravesada por la hoja del cuchillo, se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del arma blanca.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Dijo el vampiro de gafas amarillas con su ronca voz y una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro. Había detenido el ataque del joven en el último segundo. Alucard estaba a un lado de Gendo y tenía su brazo extendido entre el joven y el hombre barbado, su mano atravesada por el cuchillo de combate del Tercer Elegido.

"Alucard-sama…" Murmuró Shinji con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Nadie vio el momento exacto en el que apareció, simplemente se había materializado. La sonrisa del vampiro se amplió aun más, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. El cazador soltó su cuchillo y Alucard tomó la base del cuchillo con su otra mano, desenterrándolo de un solo jalón.

"¿Q-quien es usted?" Preguntó Fuyutsuki saliendo del shock. Alucard ignoró la pregunta del anciano y extendió el cuchillo hacia Shinji, ofreciéndolo. Gendo observó aun en shock el intercambio. Estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por su propio hijo… ahora sabia que realmente no podía tomar a este chico a la ligera.

Shinji miró confundido al vampiro, la furia se había disipado, y miraba al Nosferatu expectante, esperando la explicación de su presencia. El joven lentamente alzó su brazo para tomar el cuchillo de la mano del vampiro, manteniendo contacto visual con éste.

PUFF

Los ojos del joven cazador se pusieron blancos en el momento que el aire salía de sus pulmones y un fuerte dolor se dispersaba desde su abdomen al resto de su cuerpo. Alucard detuvo al chico, lo había golpeado en el estómago y ahora lo detenía para que no cayera al piso.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó esta vez Gendo mientras veía al sujeto de oscuro cabello tomar en brazos al chico inconsciente.

Alucard giró su mirada hacia el Comandante de NERV, dos pares de ojos tras gafas amarillas tuvieron un corto duelo de miradas. "Soy un amigo de Ikari Shinji…" Contestó tranquilamente dirigiéndose a Gendo.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Preguntó Gendo llevando su mano a su cuello, sobando con sus dedos el pequeño punto donde se había encajado el borde del cuchillo. Alucard sonrió ampliamente, asegurándose de que los hombres vieran sus afilados colmillos. El Nosferatu se sintió satisfecho al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos hombres.

"Humano… estás jugando con un poder más allá de lo que pueden contener tus manos" Murmuró el vampiro mientras lanzaba una furtiva mirada a la mano derecha de Gendo, como respuesta, el hombre de barba metió la mano en su bolsillo. "además… interesante espécimen el que tienen en el sótano…" Agregó Alucard con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Gendo dejó que una mirada molesta se escapara de su estoico rostro y la dirigió al vampiro. "¿Cómo llegaste al Central Dogma?" Preguntó.

Alucard solamente encogió los hombros desinteresadamente mientras giraba su mirada a los alrededores, apreciando la gigante oficina. "Ayanami Rei me guió al lugar" Respondió con desinterés. Hubo un breve silencio.

"¿Por qué interferiste?" Preguntó Gendo con interés, su voz inquebrantable.

Una ronca carcajada escapó de los labios del poderoso vampiro, y cuando se detuvo, miró con humor al hombre de barba. Fuyutsuki observaba el intercambio en silencio. "Porque aun nos eres útil" Respondió Alucard, Gendo tuvo por una fracción de segundo un tic en su ojo, era la segunda persona se atrevía a dirigir esas palabras a él. "Además el joven Ikari no se encuentra en un estado mental estable en estos momentos…" Aclaró mirando el rostro del chico inconsciente. Gendo asintió en respuesta.

"Debo pedirle que se retire…" Dijo Gendo con autoridad, mirando sin temor al vampiro frente a él.

"Tshhh" Alucard sonrió ante el atrevimiento del humano. "Este joven…" Murmuró mientras señalaba a Shinji con la cabeza. "…ha perdido a muchas personas importantes para él, recientemente perdió a alguien más… desde entonces lleva una carga dentro de sí…" Alucard no se refería solamente a una carga emocional "…este joven está lleno de furia, pena y vergüenza, tan grande que no lo comprende… tan grande que a duras penas puede controlar…" Alucard se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a los dos hombres. "…hoy tuviste suerte…" El vampiro cruza miradas con el Comandante al mirar sobre su hombro. "…pero puede que yo no esté aquí la próxima vez que él intente degollarte"

Las facciones de Gendo se endurecieron por las últimas palabras del hombre de gabardina. No era una amenaza, era una advertencia… una con resultados fatales.

"Oh, por cierto…" Dice Alucard mientras una sonrisa perversa se pinta en su rostro y girando hacia Gendo, deseando decir las últimas palabras a la cara del manipulador. "…tu esposa mandó un mensaje…" La mirada de Gendo y Fuyutsuki se tornan en una de sorpresa e incredulidad "…no está contenta con todo lo que has hecho sufrir a este joven… y habrá consecuencias…" Dijo el Nosferatu con un tono burlón mientras él y Shinji se desvanecían en el aire.

"Ikari…" Murmuró Fuyutsuki al ver como el Comandante se estremecía por la ira contenida, las últimas palabras del vampiro habían tocado una fibra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Pregunta Misato confundida mientras mira a la pelirroja con extrañeza. El ambiente se había tensado, y las dos adolescentes miraban expectantes a la mujer mayor.

Asuka encogió los hombros mientras miraba al cachorro y acariciaban su cabeza. "Durante el combate, escuché a Ritsuko decir que la mamá de Shinji murió en el EVA-01… ¿es eso cierto?" Preguntó Asuka, levantando su mirada y cruzándola nuevamente con la mujer, no demandó por una respuesta, pero su tono de voz denotaba seriedad e interés en el asunto.

La Mayor dejó salir un suspiro, era cierto, Ritsuko le había dicho. Ella misma no sabía muchos detalles acerca de la mujer, a final de cuentas, el Comandante se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de ella sobre la faz de la tierra. No conocía los detalles… salvo una cosa que le había dicho Kaji ya tiempo atrás.

"Si… es verdad" Respondió Misato en tono bajo, casi como si estuviera hablando en secreto. "No se los detalles… pero el primer piloto designado para la Unidad 01 fue Yui Ikari… la madre de Shinji-kun" Comenzó a narrar Misato, su mirada perdida a lo lejos por la ventana. "…hubo un problema, los niveles de sincronización al parecer se dispararon y desapareció dentro del EVA…"

Rei escuchaba con detalle la narración. Ella ya sabía al respecto, su nivel de acceso de información acerca de los EVA's era mayor que el de los demás pilotos, pero decidió permanecer en silencio… sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un gran sentimiento de incomodidad la invadiera.

"Lo peor de ese accidente…" Continuó Misato mientras las dos chicas escuchaban con atención. La mujer titubeó por un segundo. "…Shinji-kun presenció todo"

Las dos chicas miraron con incredulidad a la mujer. El rostro de Misato se había tornado molesto, no por el hecho de narrar la historia… sino de pensar como NERV le había hecho la vida imposible a Shinji desde hace muchos años atrás.

Asuka bajó la mirada, no sabía nada acerca de eso… y a pesar de su orgullo, sintió algo de culpa al recordar la noche en que se burló de Shinji, la noche que se besaron. No podría mentirse, ya no era indiferente al chico, ahora era más divertido tenerlo alrededor, podía platicar con él y de verdad lo veía en otra luz. No tenía nada de malo que fueran amigos. ¿Verdad? Pero ahora creía poder entender un poco más porque él era como era… además la historia del chico… era casi igual que la de- _"¡No!"_ Detuvo su tren de pensamientos, negando con la cabeza, ella no necesitaba recordar nada de eso.

"Misato-san… ¿Qué sucedió en el combate? ¿Por qué la unidad 01 entró en modo Berserker?" Preguntó Rei, sorprendiendo un poco a las otras dos mujeres. Misato giró su mirada hacia la peli-azul por un segundo y vio su intensa mirada.

Misato se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina. "¿Alguien quiere algo de tomar?" Obtuvo silencio como respuesta. Al salir de la cocina tenía un bote de cerveza en la mano. Las dos chicas permanecían en sus lugares, observándola. Nuevamente dejó salir un suspiro.

CLICK

Misato destapó su cerveza y le dio un largo trago. "Ritsuko dijo que el ángel se estaba infiltrando en la mente de Shinji-kun…" Explicó, tratando de recordar detalles. "…creo que esa maldita cosa le hizo recordar cosas" Dijo, pasando su mirada por las dos chicas rápidamente, ambas asintieron, pidiéndole que prosiguiera. "…el psicografo de Shinji-kun era un desastre, esa cosa realmente lo estaba jodiendo…" Gruñó las últimas palabras. "…entonces perdimos contacto con él, y ahí fue cuando la unidad entró en modo Berserker"

"¿Qué hay del nivel de sincronización? ¿Cómo es que el no murió dentro del EVA?" Preguntó Asuka al recordar los niveles de sincronización que había alcanzado el cazador. Misato asintió, en señal de que les narraría al respecto, pero primero le dio un trago más a su cerveza.

"Recientemente descubrimos un extraño patrón de ondas en el cerebro de Shinji-kun" Narra Misato.

"¿Extraño de qué forma?" Pregunta Asuka confundida.

"En nuestras gráficas podemos ver su patrón de ondas cerebrales cuando están sincronizados con el EVA…" Misato se toma el resto de su cerveza, la cual era casi la mitad de la lata. "Sin embargo, Shinji-kun tiene dos patrones de ondas… y no hemos descubierto a que se debe…"

"¿Doble personalidad?" Pregunta Asuka. Misato sonrió levemente al recordar que esa había sido su explicación. "Eso explicaría su… emm… ¿actitud?" Dice Asuka, por alguna razón no puede evitar sentirse un poco desairada.

"Iie…" Niega Misato con la cabeza. "No es doble personalidad, si eso fuera, según dijo Ritsuko, habría una variación en su patrón de ondas solamente… el segundo patrón de ondas es diferente al de Shinji-kun, además siempre está activo pero en un bajo umbral…" Asuka asintió en silencio, tratando de hacer sus propias conclusiones.

Rei permaneció en silencio, su mente viajó a los eventos que habían ocurrido recientemente, todos en los que Shinji había estando envuelto. Ello se había dado cuenta, ella había sentido la extraña aura que emanaba el Tercer Elegido cuando se encontraba entablando combate… y esta últimas vez, en Rumania, percibió algo diferente. "Como si hubiera alguien más…" Murmuró Rei para sí, pero lo suficiente alto para que las dos mujeres giraran sus miradas hacia ella.

"Esa es una teoría de Ritsuko… pero suena demasiado improbable" Dijo Misato con seriedad mirando a la chica de ojos rojos, luego giró su mirada hacia Asuka y finalmente a la ventana, viendo para fuera. "No sé qué pasó estos dos años que Shinji-kun no estuvo aquí, ciertamente lo cambiaron, creo que todos lo hemos notado… pero esta última semana, he visto a Shinji-kun más introvertido, como solía ser antes de desaparecer… ¿Qué sucedió chicas? ¿Qué sucedió en el rescate?" Preguntó Misato intercalando su mirada entre las dos adolescentes.

Asuka y Rei intercambiaron miradas en silencio por unos segundos, cuestionándose si podían hablar, después de todo es lo que habían prometido. Asuka giró su mirada hacia Misato, la miró con severidad y un rostro serio. "Nada oficial… nada para NERV" Dijo la pelirroja.

Misato analizó la propuesta por tan solo unos segundos antes de asentir. "De acuerdo, me parece justo" Dijo la mujer con interés.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Master!" Exclamó la rubia vampiresa dando un salto cuando el Nosferatu se materializo a un par de metros frente a ella. La chica se encontraba en la sala viendo un programa de televisión mientras Bernadotte estaba tomando la siesta recostado en uno de los grandes sofás con su sombrero cubriéndole la cara. Durante la situación de hace apenas un par de horas, los dos militantes de Hellsing se habían resguardado en uno de los refugios privados de la propiedad. Al terminar el enfrentamiento con el ángel, realmente no había mucho que pudieran hacer más que esperar, estar alertas e informados.

El vampiro sonrió un poco al ver la reacción de la chica. Pero en un instante la chica se dio cuenta que su maestro no venía solo.

"¿Shinji-kun?" Preguntó confundida al ver al chico en los brazos del vampiro. Era imposible que Bernadotte no despertara ante el grito de su compañera, era una persona de sueño ligero, así lo había hecho su vida como mercenario.

"¿Uh?" Exclamó Bernadotte medio dormido al ver a Alucard recostar al joven cazador en otro de los sofás. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó algo preocupado al ver al chico inconsciente.

"El se encuentra bien…" Respondió el vampiro con un tono de humor en su ronca voz. "…necesitaba tranquilizarse" La pareja lo miró confundido y esperando una explicación. "…solo unos cuantos problemas en NERV"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Bernadotte mientras se estiraba.

Alucard giró su mirada hacia el joven cazador y hubo un largo silencio. "El combate con el mensajero dejó el estado emocional del joven Ikari de forma inestable" Agregó cruzando miradas con los dos soldados.

"¡No entiendo!" Se queja Seras cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué pasa Master?"

El vampiro se reclinó contra una de las paredes de la sala, y comenzó a narrar los sucesos de las últimas horas, Bernadotte y Seras escuchaban con atención las palabras del Nosferatu.

"Cada vez la presencia de Abaddon se puede sentir con más fuerza…" Murmura el vampiro, los otros dos adultos asintieron con la mirada baja. "…debemos mantenernos cerca de Ikari, mantenerlo vigilado"

"No puedo creer que Shinji-kun haya hecho eso…" Murmuró Seras, Alucard les había narrado acerca del ataque al Comandante de NERV.

"¿Cómo procederemos? ¿Te llamamos cuando se salga de control?" Pregunta el mercenario de sombrero.

"Yo me quedaré en Tokyo-3…" Respondió el vampiro, obteniendo dos pares expresiones sorprendidas en respuesta. "…además hay cosas muy interesantes sucediendo en este lugar" Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

"¿Qué hay de Integra-sama?" Pregunta Seras con curiosidad.

"¿Acaso no confías en la capacidad de Walter?" Pregunta el vampiro en un tono burlón.

"¡N-no es eso!" Responde la rubia nerviosamente y moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente frente a ella. "Es solo que… ¡ahhhhh! ¡Master! ¡No se burle de mí!" Se queja la vampiresa al ver a su maestro sonriendo colmilludamente.

El joven cazador aun permanecía inconsciente en el sofá.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Quién la está protegiendo en estos momentos?" Pregunta Misato, su expresión seria, su voz igual.

"No estoy seguro…" Responde Asuka mientras niega con la cabeza levemente. "…se que son personas de Mithrill, eso es todo"

Misato meditó las palabras de Asuka. La pelirroja le había narrado todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en Rumania. "Es por eso que Shinji ha estado acompañando a esta chica, Chidori… está sustituyendo a su amigo" Las dos pilotos asienten en respuesta.

La mujer adulta se levanta de su sofá y entra a la cocina, un par de segundos después sale con tres latas de cerveza. Asuka y Rei le lanzan miradas cuestionante a la mujer. ¿Realmente había llegado a ese nivel de alcoholismo? Misato tomó asiento en el sofá, puso una lata en el piso, junto a ella, y levantó las otras dos latas dirigiéndolas hacia Asuka, en señal de oferta.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Pregunto la pelirroja con incredulidad.

Misato encogió lo hombros. "Estoy segura que no rechazaste una lata durante la reunión en tu departamento… además parece buena idea"

Asuka negó con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. "Está bien…" Respondió mientras alzaba sus manos para atrapar la lata que le lanzó Misato un par de segundos después.

Luego la adulta giró su mirada hacia Rei, y ofreció la segunda cerveza en sus manos, le peli-azul miro el objeto cilíndrico pensativamente.

"Tshhh… no creo que sea un buena idea" Murmuró Asuka después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su lata.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sohryu… mi tolerancia a al alcohol no es buena" Respondió Rei un poco avergonzada. Misato sonrió, poco a poco Rei se volvía más expresiva. La Mayor tomó esa lata para ella.

"¿Dónde está la familia de Chidori?" Preguntó Misato antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza. "Dices que vive sola, ¿no es así?"

"Según nos comentó, su hermana y padre viven en Estados Unidos… su madre murió hace tiempo, y su padre es miembro de la ONU" Respondió Asuka.

"Vaya… es un pena lo de su madre, pero por lo que veo su padre está bien acomodado entonces…" Murmuró Misato. "Y este joven amigo de Shinji-kun… ¿que saben de él?" Pregunta intercalando su mirada entre Rei y Asuka.

Ambas chicas encogieron los hombros y negaron con la cabeza. "¿Sagara? Ni idea… el es un misterio… nadie sabía que es un mercenario" Respondió la pelirroja.

La habitación cayó en silencio por un largo rato. Asuka tomando pequeños sorbos de su lata de cerveza, Rei jugaba con el pequeño cachorro y el pingüino y Misato tomaba grandes tragos de su cerveza mientras miraba por la ventana. "Así que los compañeros de Shinji-kun… son vampiros" Murmuró la adulta.

Hubo un silencio. "Sí, dos de ellos… ¿extraño no? Jamás creí en ese tipo de cosas…" Respondió Asuka con ironía.

"Mphh… Asuka-chan, peleas contra monstruos gigantes en un robot gigante…" Dijo Misato con humor, pero su expresión cambio a seria rápidamente, frunció el ceño y miró a Asuka con intensidad "Por cierto… ¿Cómo es…? Es decir, Shinji-kun… en combate ¿Cómo es?"

Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio, y sus mentes viajaron a los eventos de Rumania. Para Misato parecía que las chicas se habían paralizado. Durante la narración de los eventos sucedidos, Asuka había omitido esos detalles, ahora, la pelirroja dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó su narración nuevamente, esta vez mencionando los montones de cuerpos mutilados por la espada del cazador, el enfrentamiento con los dos asesinos del vaticano y finalmente el combate contra la tropa de vampiros. La mujer escuchó la narración de la adolescente sin interrumpirla, las preguntas las haría al final.

"¿Shinji-kun… se deshizo de todos los soldados?" Preguntó Misato con aprehensión, realmente estaba conmocionada por lo que había narrado la pelirroja. Las dos chicas asintieron mientras bajaban levemente la mirada, Misato asintió levemente, su mente tratando de asimilarlo.

"Además… ¿Vaticano?" Preguntó Misato nuevamente después de un breve silencio. "Dijiste que dos asesinos de vaticano se enfrentaron a Shinji-kun… ¿sabes porque lo atacaron?"

"Esas dos lunáticas…" Murmuró Asuka al recordarlas. "lo siento Misato… no tengo idea, solamente las recuerdo decir que deshacerse de él era prioridad…" La expresión de la Mayor se tornó en una de sorpresa y preocupación, alguien estaba tras la cabeza de Shinji.

"Lo llamaron el Portador… dijeron que 'la exterminación del Portador, con el puño de la XIII Sección de Vaticano… eso tiene mayor prioridad'" Citó Rei las palabras de Heinkel.

"Cierto…" Murmuró la pelirroja al recordar algo de ello.

"¿El Portador? ¿XIII Sección de Vaticano? ¿En qué demonios está envuelto Shinji-kun?" Gruñe Misato. "Además dices que se deshizo de una tropa de esos monstruos por su cuenta y en unos cuantos segundos… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Shinji-kun?"

"No lo sé Misato… no ha dicho nada al respecto" Respondió Asuka un poco molesta. Ya en varias ocasiones había tratado de saber en detalle lo que había hecho el cazador en estos últimos dos años, pero el joven siempre la evadía al respecto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco frustrada.

Por la mente de las dos pilotos, pasaban lo recuerdos de cada uno de los combates en los que estuvo el Tercer Elegido. Ambas recordaban la terrible aura que las envolvió… pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto, Asuka pensaba que probablemente era su imaginación… por su parte, Rei primero quería saber que era aquella extraña presencia que había sentido en esas ocasiones.

Misato dejó salir un suspiro. Ahora sabía porque Shinji estaba tan desanimado, había perdido a un amigo en ese combate, y tomó la responsabilidad de ese amigo suyo en resguardar a Kaname. No solo era eso, mientras enfrentaba a esos monstruos tenía que cuidarse de Vaticano, que estaba tras su cabeza. Ahora también tenía que cuidar a sus amigos de este grupo, Amalgam; y como si fuera poco, proteger a la humanidad peleando en el EVA.

Misato tomó un final y largo sorbo de su cerveza. Ahora solamente esperaba que Shinji se encontrara bien. Tenía que encontrar la manera de distraerlo, sacar su mente de todos esos problemas, que descansara. Entonces recordó algo que había visto en las calles, estaba segura que a Shinji y a las chicas les gustaría asistir, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. "Oigan chicas..." Murmuró llamando la atención de las dos adolescentes. "¿tienen kimonos o tenemos que ir de compras?" Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que las chicas parpadearan en sorpresa y se miraran una a la otra confundidas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar, un par de horas después. 1400 Horas.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solamente se podían ver los monolitos enumerados y la figura holográfica del hombre de barba y lentes amarillos. El vampiro observaba desde la oscuridad el intercambio que se estaba llevando a cabo. SEELE había convocado a Gendo Ikari, el incidente de la Lanza, los había enfurecido demasiado.

"Es imposible para nosotros recuperar la Lanza" Dijo uno de los miembros de SEELE, era imposible saber quién era, los monolitos les daban anonimato, y en cierta forma, equidad.

"¿Por qué la utilizaron?" Pregunta otro anciano de voz aguda, un tono irritado en sus palabras.

"La aniquilación del ángel era más importante…" Responde Gendo, sentado frente a su escritorio en el centro de los monolitos. "No existía otra forma de hacerlo"

"¿No existía otra forma?" Pregunta molesto otro de los integrantes del poderoso comité. "Tus excusas deberían de ser más persuasivas"

"Recuerda que es gracias a nosotros que NERV sigue con vida…" Dice otro más en tono amenazante, se podía saber que era Keel Lorenz por su ronca voz. "No juegues con tu suerte Ikari… podemos sustituirte fácilmente"

"Aun sigue todo de acuerdo al plan…" Respondió Gendo, inmutándose ante los regaños y amenazas del consejo. "…no hay que alterarse por algunos tropiezos"

"¿Qué sucedió con la Unidad 01? Sabemos que alcanzó altos niveles de sincronización con el piloto y que además entró en modo Berserker" Intervino otro de los monolitos.

"La unidad se encuentra en perfecto estado… el piloto se encuentra inestable emocionalmente, pero nos puede seguir siendo útil" Responde Gendo fríamente.

En el fondo, el vampiro giró su distraída mirada hacia el hombre de barba, las últimas palabras que dijo llamaron seriamente su atención.

"Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa…" Murmuró Gendo.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Interviene rápidamente uno de los miembros de SEELE.

"Necesito información acerca de una persona, parece tener información delicada acerca del proyecto…" Responde Gendo. Corvinus lo miraba con interés. "…su nombre es Alucard" Los ojos del vampiro se ensancharon en sorpresa y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el nombre.

"¿Alucard?" Pregunta Lorenz.

"Hai…" Responde Gendo asintiendo. "...irrumpió en los cuarteles de NERV y tiene bajo custodia al Tercer Elegido en estos momentos"

"¿Cómo es posible que alguien simplemente ingrese a sus cuarteles?" Pregunta molesto uno de los ancianos.

"Precisamente por ello requiero que sea investigado… puedo afirmar que no es un humano" Responde tranquilamente el Comandante de NERV.

Desde las sombras, Corvinus esbozó una leve sonrisa. _"No… ciertamente está lejos de ser uno…" _Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Corvinus, 1900 Horas

La noche ya había caído en Japón, a pesar de la temprana época del año, la temperatura se mantenía tropical, el desbalance causado por el Segundo Impacto se dejaba notar por las estaciones climáticas casi inexistentes.

El vampiro se encontraba en su alejada y oculta residencia. Las luces de estaban apagadas mientras el estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y la brillante pantalla de su computadora portátil iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

"Herr-Kommanadant, es un placer verlo" Saluda Corvinus poniendo la copa de cristal que sostenía en su mano a un lado de la computadora. En el otro extremo de la pantalla se puede observar el sonriente rostro del Nazi rubio.

"_Corvinus, devuelvo el saludo"_ Responde asintiendo desde el otro lado el Mayor. _"Debes necesitar algo… para ello entablas contacto conmigo"_ Agrega con un tono burlón.

"M-mil disculpas por tener esa imagen ante usted" Dice nervioso el vampiro mientras se inclina un poco hacia enfrente. El rubio deja salir una carcajada.

"_Solo bromeo Corvinus…"_ Dice el Mayor tranquilamente. _"…somos socios, es de comprender… pero dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"_

"Me comunico con usted debido a ciertas circunstancias favorables que se nos han presentado…" Dice el vampiro con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro, el Mayor arqueó las cejas en sorpresa y luego sonrío plácidamente, asintiendo para indicarle a Corvinus que continuara, éste último aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. "…como usted mencionó días atrás, el joven Ikari es el portador de un preciado poder…"

"_El demonio_ _Abaddon…"_ Murmuró el Mayor.

"Así es…" Continuó Corvinus. "…el día de hoy las unidades Evangelion establecieron contacto con el décimo quinto ángel… en esta pelea la Unidad 01 se convirtió en el centro de los ataques de dicho ángel… y al parecer este ángel consiguió desestabilizar emocionalmente al joven Ikari…"

El Mayor esbozó una sonrisa conocedora ante las últimas palabras del vampiro en el otro lado de la línea.

"He realizado mis propias investigaciones… y puedo afirmar que este es el momento indicado para realizar la extracción…" Afirma con seriedad el vampiro "…la presencia de Abaddon a cobrado fuerza, debido a que el sello que se puso sobre el joven Ikari era demasiado débil debido a las circunstancias en las que impuso, y ahora con la inestabilidad emocional del joven… nuevamente digo… que el momento es ahora"

El Mayor pareció meditar las palabras del vampiro, tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y mantuvo su mirada fija en el líquido carmesí.

"_Pareces estar bastante informado y tener la seguridad de que es el momento adecuado… eso me lleva a la siguiente cuestión, estoy seguro que esta llamada no es meramente informativa… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"_ Pregunta el Mayor con su mirada tranquila y su siempre presente sonrisa en su rostro.

Corvinus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la perspicacia del hombre. "Tenemos un problema…" Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de vino, esta noche prefería algo diferente a la sangre. "…Alucard está en Tokyo-3 y al parecer protegiendo al Tercer Elegido"

Una sonrisa eufórica se dibujó en el rostro del Mayor al escuchar el nombre del Nosferatu y finalmente estalló en una carcajada.

"_¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto!"_ Exclamó el rubio mientras aplaudía levemente fascinado, regocijándose. _"El poderoso Alucard hace su acto de presencia…" _Corvinus observaba confundido al alemán ante su reacción. _"Dime Corvinus… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"_ Preguntó finalmente sonriendo sádicamente.

El vampiro permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar, aun confundido por la reacción del rubio. "Yo tengo los medios para encargarme de Ikari… sin embargo, Alucard es otra historia…"

"_Necesitas distraerlo…" _Interviene el Mayor comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía el vampiro.

"Hai…" Responde Corvinus. "…es por ello que apreciaría el apoyo de Tubalcain Alhambra"

El alemán medita las palabras del vampiro por unos segundos, su expresión. _"Para ello se requiere que el joven Ikari y Alucard se encuentren en lugares diferentes, requiere de sincronización… ¿Cómo te asegurarás de ello?"_

"Actualmente cuento con los recursos suficientes gracias a SEELE, la sincronización del ataque no será ningún problema…" Afirma el vampiro de cabello oscuro con seguridad y sonriendo con confianza.

"_Vaya… te has preparado lo suficiente…"_ Murmura el Mayor. _"…sin embargo, aun queda una incógnita…" _Corvinus asiente, expectante a la duda del Nazi. _"¿De qué forma nos haremos de Abaddon?" _

"Eso no será ningún problema Herr-Kommanadant…" Respondió con seguridad. "Mi plan es deshacernos del Tercer Elegido… e inmediatamente después usted podrá invocar a Abaddon en el recipiente que desee"

Una mirada aguda se postró en los ojos del Mayor mientras sonreía con confianza. _"Corvinus… eres muy eficiente… obtendrás tu recompensa cuando finalicemos nuestros planes"_

"Se lo agradezco profundamente Herr-Kommanadant" Dijo el vampiro de largo cabello mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto. "Además…" agregó levantando su mirada para hacer contacto visual con el alemán. "…sería una oportunidad perfecta para atacar Hellsing… al no estar Alucard ahí" Corvinus sonrió malévolamente.

El Mayor sonrió levemente ante la idea, pero negó con la cabeza. _"Iie… aplastar a Hellsing sin su arma más poderosa es ciertamente una estrategia inteligente… pero todo a su tiempo…" _El alemán dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. _ "…cuando_ nuestro plan _se consuma, aplastaremos a Inglaterra con nuestro ejército… los sacaremos del infierno y los aplastaremos de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo…"_ Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y su mirada perdida en las imágenes de una victoria venidera. Corvinus asintió un poco confundido, realmente el esperaba poder deshacerse de Hellsing en esta jugada. _"Corvinus… estaré al pendiente, espero tus informes antes, durante y después de la ejecución del plan"_

"¡Roger! ¡Herr-Kommanadant!" Saludó Corvinus militarmente poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el Mayor.

El alemán sonrió ampliamente. _"Buenas noches… para usted" _Dijo antes de que se perdiera la comunicación.

La pantalla mostraba el mensaje de 'VIDEOCALL TERMINATED' y Corvinus mantuvo su brazo extendido por unos cuantos segundos antes de dejarlo caer a su costado. "Ufff…" Exhaló el vampiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. "¿qué le pareció, Master?"

De entre las sombras apareció el hombre de pálido rostro y capucha, de pie a un par de metros de Corvinus, al lado de éste, se encontraba el joven de cabello blanco. El misterioso hombre encapuchado sonrío ampliamente. "Si no fuera porque es parte del plan… pensaría que me estas traicionando, Corvinus"

"¡D-de ninguna manera maestro!" Se defendió el vampiro inclinándose respetuosamente se hacia el hombre por la acusación.

El hombre rió ante la reacción de su súbdito. "Lo sé Corvninus… sin embargo hay un detalle importante en tu plan…" El joven de corto cabello blanco permanecía inmóvil y pasivo a un lado de su maestro.

El vampiro de cabello oscuro miró confundido al encapuchado. "¿Qué sucede Master?"

"Recuerda que el plan no es devolver a Abaddon a la oscuridad para que sea nuevamente invocado…" Dice el hombre pálido con su ronca voz. "…Millenium no estará contento con el cambio de planes… y aun nos son de suma utilidad"

"No será ningún problema…" Sonríe el vampiro con confianza. "…si Souichiro está dispuesto a posar por mi súbdito no habrá problema" El joven le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Corvinus. "…o bien… puedo sellar a Abaddon dentro mío"

CLICK

El joven desenvainó levemente la espada japonesa que tenía amarrada a su cintura y permanecía oculta bajo sus ropajes. "Tú sabes que ese es mi rol…" Gruñó el joven en un tono bajo.

"Tranquilícense…" Murmuró con humor el hombre pálida piel. "Corvinus… mientras tengamos a Millenium de nuestro lado no habrá problema en que decisión tomes" Souichiro le lanzó dagas con la mirada al vampiro de cabello oscuro.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Corvinus dando una reverencia a su maestro.

"Perfecto…" Sonrió el encapuchado, sus filosos colmillos brillando ante el reflejo de la pálida luz de la luna. "…Corvinus, dejo todo en tus manos… sin embargo, Souichiro debe ser el siguiente portador, asegúrate de ello"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras/Bernadotte. Un par de horas antes. 1600 Horas

Poco a poco su visión comenzó a enfocarse, las luces del techo le molestaban un poco, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando, giró su vista por los alrededores y miró con desconcierto el lugar. No fue hasta que vio a la atractiva rubia y al hombre de largo cabello castaño que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

"¡Vaya!" Exclamó el mercenario casi riendo. "¡Alucard te dejó totalmente fuera de combate!" Seras dejó salir una leve carcajada.

La visión del joven ya se había ajustado pero sentía un leve dolor en el pecho. "Espero que no me haya roto ninguna costilla…" Se quejó el joven mientras tomaba una posición sentada en el sofá en el que había estado recostado.

"No… me aseguré de no causar ese tipo de daños" Dijo con voz ronca el vampiro, el cual se encontraba recargado contra la pared, a lado del sofá donde él había estado inconsciente.

"Aun así duele…" Se quejó el cazador. Shinji sacudió su cabeza y se restregó los ojos, había sido una siesta de más de tres horas y en su horario de 'no dormir'. "Alucard-sama…" Murmuró el joven con la mirada en el piso y un tono sombrío en su voz. "¿Qué hacía en NERV?"

El vampiro sonrió ante la pregunta del joven. "Estaba realizando una investigación por mi cuenta" Alucard sabía que la pregunta no se refería exactamente a sus razones de estar en NERV, pero estaba de buen humor y jugaría un poco con el joven.

"¿Durante un ataque?" Preguntó Shinji parpadeando, olvidando momentáneamente el significado la pregunta que había planteado momentos atrás.

"Todos están enfocando su atención al enemigo… es el mejor momento para infiltrarse" Explicó el Nosferatu. La habitación quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.

"¿Por qué me detuvo?" Preguntó explícitamente el joven, con un tono bajo, casi un gruñido.

El vampiro giró su mirada hacia el joven, lo observó con seriedad un par de segundos antes de responder. "Recuerda que en estos momentos tenemos problemas más grandes a los que enfrentarnos… a pesar de todo, Gendo Ikari aun nos es útil, después podrás ajustar cuentas con él"

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon ante las palabras del vampiro, le hicieron recordar las palabras de la oscura voz cuando estaba dentro del EVA-01.

"Shinji-kun… ¿realmente ibas a asesinarlo?" Preguntó con preocupación y una mirada triste la vampiresa.

Shinji se sintió algo avergonzado, a pesar de haber asesinado a tantos enemigos, la mirada y voz de la chica lo hizo sentirse mal. "Ese sujeto a destruido las vidas de muchas personas… sinceramente creo que asesinarlo no es nada malo" Respondió a pesar de lo que sentía.

"Pero es tu padre…" Murmuró Seras. La chica se exaltó al ver como la mirada Shinji se tornó sumamente molesta. "…lo siento… no debo meterme en-"

Shinji interrumpió la disculpa de la mujer levantando su mano, sus facciones se habían suavizado. "Entiendo que pienses de esa forma…" Dijo con la mirada baja. "…pero ese sujeto me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba… y no solo eso, para él no soy más que una herramienta… como suelen decir… padre no es quien engendra" Seras asintió algo avergonzada, mientras Bernadotte observaba con calma al chico.

"Ikari… ¿qué sucedió durante el ataque?" Preguntó el mercenario con seriedad, sabía que de alguna forma eso lo había llevado a realizar lo que había hecho.

Shinji titubeó por unos momentos, pero observó las miradas expectantes, serias y preocupadas de los presentes, se pasó su mano por el cabello y dejó salir un suspiro. "Me hizo recordar cosas que solamente quería que quedaran atrás en el olvido" Contestó simplemente. Bernadotte asintió levemente, satisfecho con la respuesta del chico; mientras Seras miraba al chico con empatía y Alucard mantenía su vista al frente.

Shinji se puso de pie. "¿Vas a algún lugar?" Preguntó Bernadotte mirando con seriedad al chico.

Shinji le lanzó una mirada curiosa al mercenario. "Emm… necesito despejarme" Respondió el chico tranquilamente.

"Ikari… hay algo que debo advertirte…" Agregó el hombre de sombrero con un filo en la mirada. Shinji asintió manteniendo su mirada con la del hombre. "…el sello de Abaddon se ha debilitado…" El cazador tragó saliva y se estremeció levemente. "…todos lo hemos notado, así que ten cuidado con lo que hagas" Fue advertido Shinji con severidad. Finalmente el Tercer Elegido asintió nuevamente, hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y salió de la residencia.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" Pregunta molesta la vampiresa y lanzándole una mirada furiosa al mercenario.

Bernadotte se inmutó ante el arranque de la chica y se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de contestar. "Estoy seguro que a lo largo de su vida, todo el tiempo le han ocultado las cosas… es mejor que sepa lo que ocurre, es bastante fuerte para defenderse por su cuenta… además, un regaño es una muestra de que nos preocupamos por su bien y sus acciones… ¿no es así?"

La rubia no pudo refutar a las palabras del hombre de sombrero y asintió ya con tranquilidad. Por su parte, Alucard sonrió levemente antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. Algunas horas después.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Shinji salió de la casa de sus compañeros de Hellsing, después de caminar de forma aleatoria por las calles de la ciudad por un largo tiempo, la noche lo había alcanzado, y la normalidad regreso a la aparatosa y poblada ciudad.

El joven buscó en sus bolsillos para sacar su teléfono celular y ver la hora, solo para encontrar que ya no tenía batería. Shinji dejó salir un suspiro.

Las cosas se habían complicado últimamente, después de haber vuelto de Inglaterra no podía negar que la había pasado bien con sus amistades. Sus antiguos conocidos y las personas que acababa de conocer.

Aun no sabía nada acerca de Sousuke, se había estado comunicando los días anteriores con Kurtz y Melissa, pero ambos se encontraban a oscuras en el tema.

Sin embargo… los eventos del día de hoy… las memorias que regresaron a él…

Sin percatarse al principio y de manera inconsciente, comenzó a dirigirse al apartamento que compartía con la pelirroja. Después de un rato, sonrió al darse cuenta hacia donde lo dirigía su subconsciente… a casa.

Le preocupó un poco que supieran las chicas de lo que había sucedido ese día en la oficina del Comandante, pero imaginó que los hechos no habían salido de la oficina, ya que no había agentes siguiéndolo ni tratando de meterlo a una celda. Analizó sus acciones y las implicaciones de ellas, probablemente, de ahora en el Comandante mantendría su distancia y cuidaría sus pasos y acciones. No sabía con certeza si volvería a hacer algo como lo de ahora, pero eso le sirvió como advertencia al viejo Rokubungi.

Caminó por un largo rato, poco a poco las calles y locales se volvían más conocidos. Finalmente, después de varios minutos llegó al complejo de apartamentos y el pensar que estaba tan cerca de casa, de su hogar, hizo que una leve sonrisa se pintara en su rostro.

El joven entró a su apartamento y fue rápidamente recibido por el peludo inquilino. El pequeño Rock corrió hacia él y comenzó a saltar a su alrededor alegremente mientras ladraba y movía su cola frenéticamente de un lado para otro.

"También me da gusto verte Rock" Saludó el chico agachándose para tomar al cachorro en brazos, se recargó contra la puerta de le entrada y levantó a Rock en alto y mirándolo a los ojos, el cazador no pudo evitar sonreír, esta raza de perros parecían ser felices por naturaleza.

"¿Shinji?" Preguntó Asuka mirándolo desde la puerta de su habitación.

Shinji bajó un poco al cachorro, pero lo mantuvo en brazos. "Buenas noches Asuka… ¿no te desperté verdad?" Pregunta el chico.

La pelirroja salió de su habitación, vestía una de sus habituales ropas de dormir, unos shorts azules y una playera muchas tallas más grande que las que utilizaba la pelirroja. "Iie… estaba haciendo algunas cosas…" Responde la chica deteniéndose a un par de metros frente al chico. "¿Dónde estuviste?" Preguntó la pelirroja bajando un poco la mirada.

"¿Preocupada?" Preguntó el chico sonriendo levemente, sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la chica, pero un impulso extraño lo hizo sentir las ganas de molestar un poco a Asuka.

La alemana le lanzó rápidamente una mirada fea mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No tientes tu suerte Baka…" Amenazó con un gruñido. "…lo pregunto por la manera en que te fuiste esta tarde de NERV" Shinji sonrió levemente. Una reacción muy 'Asuka'.

"Solamente por ahí…" Respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros.

Asuka no presionó el tema, después de todos los eventos de hoy, a ella le parecía que Shinji se veía bastante normal, así que no se preocupaba… _"¡Claro está que es la preocupación que siente un piloto EVA por un compañero solamente!"_ pensó. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar su último tren de pensamientos.

Shinji la miró confundido cuando la pelirroja sacudió su cabeza. "¿Tienes algo en el pelo?" Preguntó con curiosidad. La chica le lanzó una mirada molesta… mas no de odio ni repudio… y eso lo confundía mas, realmente no comprendía a su compañera de departamento. Shinji hubiera retrocedido en el momento en el que la pelirroja acortó la distancia entre ellos pero había estado recargado contra la puerta todo este tiempo, el cazador estaba listo para escapar, si tenía la capacidad de esquivar ráfagas de balas, esquivar un golpe, el cual no sabía el porqué de éste, sería sencillo de evitar.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó, la pelirroja solamente le quitó al cachorro de los brazos y se dio la vuelta. "Buenas noches…" Dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

"Buenas noches" Respondió el chico aun contra la puerta y mirando a la pelirroja alejarse y entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Por cierto!" Exclamó la pelirroja asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y haciendo dar un salto de susto al cazador. "¡Mañana no hagas planes!" Ordenó solamente la chica antes de meter su cabeza de vuelta a la habitación y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Shinji permaneció inmóvil, confuso, asimilando las palabras de la chica. "Realmente no tenía nada planeado para el día de mañana" Murmuró para sí. Su mente se centró en la chica pelirroja con la que compartía el apartamento, las palabras de Toji vinieron a su mente. _"Sin embargo hay asuntos más importantes en este momento" _Se atravesaron las palabras en su tren de pensamientos.

El joven sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, entró a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, había sido un día muy pesado y no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, y con todo lo que había caminado se le había abierto el apetito. Después de cenar se dio un baño y finalmente se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que vio fue su espada envainada recostada sobre su escritorio, se acercó y la tomó con las dos manos, sujetándola con fuerza y elevándola mientras la mantenía horizontal. Su mirada cambió por un instante, sus ojos centellaron por un segundo con un filo de odio… pero finalmente dejó salir un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Esa noche fue muy larga e intempestiva, pasaron varias horas en los que los recuerdos revelados por el ángel venían a su mente, torturándolo, asechándolo, y finalmente, el joven cayó rendido por el agotamiento… pero sus demonios lo siguieron en sus sueños.

Asuka entró a su habitación y comenzó a apagar las luces, su habitación quedando casi en penumbras salvo por su reloj de LED's. Primero se metió ella bajo las sábanas para después recostar al cachorro sobre su estómago, Rock se acurrucó y rápidamente quedó dormido mientras la pelirroja acariciaba su cabeza. La chica giró su mirada hacia un lado y sonrió levemente al ver el kimono extendido sobre su escritorio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al entrar al apartamento, al ir perdido en sus pensamientos el cazador no se había percatado que alguien más, además de los agentes de Sección-2, estaba tras su pista. El hombre japonés con ropajes casuales lo observaba desde la distancia, moviéndose con agilidad mientras seguía al chico.

El hombre presionó un botón para hablar por el micrófono que tenía en su camisa. "El joven Ikari ha regresado a su apartamento" Obtuvo la respuesta un par de segundos después por el audífono en su oído. "¡Roger!" Respondió el hombre al recibir sus órdenes.

El hombre dejó salir un suspiro mientras se recargaba contra un muro, se encontraba a un par de cientos de metros de distancia al complejo de apartamentos donde vivían tres de los pilotos. Para él no era un problema hacer la vigilancia nocturna ni a distancia. "Espero que la búsqueda de los perros de Hellsing esté progresando…" Murmuró mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, se podía ver sus afilados colmillos brillar por la artificial iluminación de las calles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente.

Ese día el joven cazador agradeció a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara por el hecho que no hubiera clases, después de los eventos del día anterior y de una mala noche, lo habían dejado totalmente extenuado. Esa mañana la pelirroja había entrado a su habitación para levantarlo y hacer que la acompañara a pasear al cachorro, pero simplemente su cuerpo no pudo levantarse, estaba totalmente agotado… o al menos eso parecía hasta el momento en el que la pelirroja volvió con una jarra de agua fría y la vertió en su cara.

El chico le lanzó una rápida mirada molesta a la pelirroja, justo después de levantarse de un salto de la cama… no notó que Asuka se estremeció levemente.

La partida a correr tuvo que demorar un poco ya que tuvo que meter las sábanas mojadas en la secadora y sacar el colchón de su cama al balcón para que se secara con el sol el agua que le había caído. En ese lapso de tiempo la pelirroja había salido al apartamento de Misato; el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a Rei con ropas deportivas y lista para acompañarlos.

El paseo no fue nada de lo normal, excepto por las miradas de envidia que recibía el chico. Shinji no dudó en saber el porqué… a final de cuentas a su lado corrían dos chicas adolescentes, con unos shorts cortos y ajustados de licra, un top deportivo que remarcaba sus figuras… y muy lejos de ser feas. Por un momento, el cazador sonrió satisfecho.

Después de volver, el joven no se dirigió a hacer el desayuno ni ninguna otra labor… simplemente dejó caer en el sofá. Cayó rendido por otras largas horas.

"¡Baka! ¡Despierta!" Lo sacudió la pelirroja. Shinji miró confundido a sus alrededores, acostumbrándose a la luz que le golpeaba el rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con voz ronca y confundida su cuerpo entumido por las largas horas de letargo.

"¡Ya es hora! ¡Cámbiate!" Exclamó la chica mientras lo levantaba dándole un jalón en el brazo. "Cuando te dije que no hicieras planes eso incluía no dormir todo el día" Regaña Asuka poniendo sus manos en la cintura y lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al chico.

Shinji no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, pero lo primero que hizo fue estirarse para desentumirse. "Sigo sin entender…" Dijo mirando con ojos adormilados a su compañera.

Asuka dejó salir un suspiro. "Hoy iremos al festival de cultura japonesa" Shinji la miró confundido.

"No lo sé… Buaaaaaaaaaah…" Una vena se pintó en la frente de la pelirroja por el bostezo del chico, por su parte Shinji se restregaba los ojos, como si haciendo eso fuera a quitarle el cansancio… tanto físico como emocional. "¿realmente tengo que ir?" Preguntó no muy animado.

"Misato lo organizó, quiere que estemos relajados y nos divirtamos…" Dijo la chica en voz baja y bajando un poco la mirada. "… tu sabes, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente"

Eso despertó al chico, y finalmente se percató, la chica tenía su cabello envuelto en una toalla y unas gotas de vapor y sudor corrían por su piel, vestía de unos shorts blancos y un camisón. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Asuka le daba una mirada entre molesta y tímida. _"¿Tímida? ¿Asuka? ¿Desde cuándo?"_ Pensó Shinji confundido, haciéndolo que se sonrojara aun más e inconscientemente escudriñara aun más a la chica. Nuevamente la conversación que había tenido con Toji se le vino a la mente.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunta Asuka al darse cuenta del silencio del muchacho, parpadeó al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente. "¿Q-que?" Preguntó con sus mejillas subiendo levemente de tono.

"¡Nada!" Exclamó Shinji moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él y saliendo de su trance por observar a la hermosa chica frente a él… y que vivía con él.

Ahora fue Asuka quien lo escudriñó, lo observó con ojo crítico, parpadeó un par de veces y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

"¿Qu-" Shinji se paralizó en el momento que la chica acortó la distancia entre ellos. La pelirroja tomó su playera de la base y la elevó, con ella le limpió un rastro de saliva seca que salía de la comisura de su boca.

"Eres un baboso…" Se burló la chica. Al levantar la camisa del chico la pelirroja notó unas marcas en el pecho del chico, hechas de algo parecido a la tinta negra, como un tatuaje. Pero fue tan solo una fracción de segundo antes de soltar nuevamente la camisa del chico. "… ni siquiera Rock babea tanto al dormir" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, ahora estaban tan solo a un par de centímetros de distancia. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que últimamente no sentía la necesidad de gritarle al chico cuando llegaban a estar muy cerca el uno del otro… no le molestaba del todo. Ojos azul cielo se encontraban conectados con ojos azul cobalto, y al percatarse, la chica dio un paso para atrás.

Un aullido canino de dolor la hizo saltar, Rock se encontraba detrás de ella en el momento en el que había retrocedido y le pisó una de sus pequeñas patas. Por instinto, la pelirroja, levantó su pie rápidamente, pero su cuerpo se estaba moviendo ya hacia atrás, esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y su primera reacción fue sujetarse de lo más cercano que tenía.

BAAAAAAAAM

"¡Ouch!" Se quejaron dos voces al unisonó.

Asuka se había sujetado de la camisa del chico, y Shinji no estaba totalmente despierto, por lo que el peso de la pelirroja lo hizo caer junto con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shinji abriendo los ojos, quedando paralizado instantáneamente, como si su cerebro y su cuerpo se hubieran desconectado de alguna forma. Ahí estaban los dos, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, sus rostros apenas a un par de centímetros de distancia.

Asuka quedó paralizada, su cuerpo tampoco respondía. Ella tenía sus manos sujetando con fuerza la camisa del chico a la altura del pecho y sus piernas estaban a los costados de las de él. Nuevamente sus ojos se centraron en los ojos azul cobalto que la miraban igual de perplejos. Pudo sentir la temperatura de la habitación elevarse de un salto y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró exponencialmente.

Shinji se percató de la posición en la que estaban… en el piso, sus manos apoyadas a los costados de la chica para evitar dejar caer su peso sobre ella… y ambos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. El cazador, por impulso, miró hacia los labios de la hermosa pelirroja por una fracción de segundo… podía oler el shampoo de cerezas del cabello de la chica, su cálida respiración mezclarse con la suya y las delicadas manos de la alemana contra su pecho.

SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF

El curioso cachorro se acercó a sus amos al verlos tumbados inmóviles en el piso, y rápidamente comenzó a olfatearlos y a lamerles la cara.

De un salto y un solo movimiento, los dos chicos se separaron, como si se hubieran quemado por el contacto repentinamente. Shinji se comenzó a rascar la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pared, de pronto se había vuelto muy interesante. Por su parte, la pelirroja permanecía sentada en el piso, su rostro rojo y su mirada perdida en el cachorro que estaba en su regazo.

"Emmm… lo siento…" Murmuró Shinji, pasando su mano por su cabello y su cara un poco roja.

"No… yo fui la que cayó y…." La pelirroja trató de disculparse también pero al final su voz quedó en silencio.

"Me iré a preparar para ir al festival…" Dijo muy rápidamente el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación, muy avergonzado como para voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

"Yo también" Respondió Asuka poniéndose de pie y con la mirada un poco baja, antes de dirigirse a su habitación con el cachorro en brazos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji estaba listo para irse, realmente había necesitado un baño de agua fría después del 'encuentro' con la pelirroja. Se había puesto jeans negros y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, una playera lisa manga larga de color verde militar y remangada hasta los codos, y sobre eso, una de sus gabardinas sin estampado ni logotipos de Hellsing.

En este momento el joven quería algo de aire fresco. Por lo que al salir de su habitación, después de vestirse, se detuvo a un lado de la puerta de la pelirroja, quien al parecer aun no estaba lista "Asuka… estaré en la corredor fuera del departamento" Dijo el chico en voz alta, tratando de que la pelirroja lo escuchara.

"De acuerdo, salgo en un par de minutos" Respondió la chica. Shinji asintió para sí y resumió su paso, pero la voz de la pelirroja lo detuvo. "¿Llevas tu espada?" Preguntó.

Shinji se detuvo, confundido. "Emm… no" Respondió. "¿Por?"

"¡Baka!" Exclamó la alemana. "Es un festival de cultura de japonesa, tienes una espada japonesa… saca tus conclusiones…"

Shinji no había cargado con su espada porqué pensó que estaría prohibido, finalmente asintió y volvió a su cuarto.

Ya había varios minutos, el joven ahora tenía su espada envainada sujeta al cinturón y se encontraba golpeando sus dedos impacientemente contra el barandal del corredor. Una puerta se abrió, pero no fue la de su apartamento.

Del departamento de Misato, salieron la guapa mujer adulta y la adolescente peli-azul. Por un segundo no pudo evitar mirarlas mesmerizado.

Misato tenía puesto un ajustado kimono escotado rojo, con un estampado de flores de colores brillantes, una cinta negra alrededor de su cintura la cual remarcaba su figura.

Por su parte, Rei vestía de un discreto kimono violeta claro con estampados floreales de color azul marino, una cinta de color rosa alrededor de su cintura y con maquillaje tenue. Shinji no podía negar que la peli-azul tenía una belleza enigmática.

"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Shinji-kun?" Preguntó la Mayor poniendo una pose sexy, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente y lanzándole un guiño coqueto al chico.

Shinji no pudo más que quedar mesmerizado ante la vista que le estaba dando la mujer al inclinarse, y el guiño coqueto no ayudó mucho para que lograra armar una frase coherente. "Misato-san… Ayanami… se ven… guau…" Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado intercalando su mirada entre las dos bellas mujeres.

"Arigato Ikari-kun" Respondió la albina con un leve rubor. Shinji asintió en respuesta.

"Esperaba que vistieras algo más tradicional Shinji-kun" Dijo Misato con ojo crítico, Shinji se rascó la nuca.

"Lo siento... no tengo de ese tipo de ropa" Respondió el joven. Misato dejó salir un suspiro.

"Entonces luego iremos de compras" Dijo Misato mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"H-hai…" Shinji sintió que comenzó a sudar… realmente no le gustaba mucho eso de acompañar a Misato o a Asuka de compras.

"Rei-chan… por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste ayer después de que llegamos? Desapareciste de pronto" Preguntó la Mayor a la peli-azul, después de que habían llegado de compras, Rei desapareció sin decir nada durante la tarde y volvió un par de horas después.

Rei se detuvo momentáneamente, y parpadeó no esperando esa pregunta. "Salí a caminar" Respondió un poco forzado, Misato y Shinji la miraron un poco confundidos por su inusual tono de voz pero decidieron no insistir.

"¿Todos listos?" Intervino una voz femenina con un ligero acento alemán. Tres pares de ojos giraron miradas hacia la puerta del apartamento de Shinji y Asuka.

Asuka se encontraba ahí, recargada contra la puerta ya cerrada del apartamento. La chica traía puesto un kimono escotado de color blanco con bordes rosas, una cinta de color azul en su cintura, tenía un largo corte en su costado derecho que dejaba al descubierto su atlética pierna y se encontraba ligeramente maquillada.

Shinji no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por la pelirroja, el kimono que traía puesto parecía estar diseñado para la chica, acentuando cada parte de su figura. El cazador la observó de abajo para arriba, captando cada detalle de la vestimenta de la chica, hasta que finalmente hizo contacto visual con la chica, ojos brillantes y azules lo miraban con intensidad.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la chica al percatarse de la mirada del joven, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y reclinándose sobre su pierna derecha, haciendo que su muslo saliera de entre las costuras del kimono. A Shinji casi le da un infarto al ver esto y al recordar los eventos de esa tarde, mejor se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"Deberíamos irnos ya ¿no creen?" Dice Shinji rápidamente mientras comienza a avanzar hacia el elevador.

La pelirroja lo observó confundida por una fracción de segundo antes de lanzarle una mirada realmente molesta a la nuca del chico. Shinji no se percató, pero Misato sonrió levemente al notar la molestia de la pelirroja.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ikari-kun… deberíamos irnos ya" Dice Rei mientras comienza a caminar tras el chico. Asuka permaneció en su lugar, lanzándole dagas con la mirada al chico.

"¿Todo bien Asuka?" Preguntó Misato sonriente mientras intercalaba su mirada entre la pelirroja y el objeto de enojo de la misma.

Asuka cambió su mirada hacia la mujer y su mirada se endureció al ver la sonrisa casi burlona en el rostro de la mujer. "Claro… porqué no habría de estarlo" Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar tras Shinji y Rei.

Misato dejó salir un suspiro. "¡Ahhh! El amor joven…" Murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar tras sus tres protegidos.

DING

Los cuatro se reunieron frente al ascensor y esperaban que las puertas se abrieran. Del ascensor apreció un rostro familiar, el siempre sonriente y mal rasurado hombre de largo cabello.

"¡Kaji-san!" Exclamó Asuka contenta al ver al agente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Misato con mirada de pocos amigos.

"Buenas tardes Kaji-san/Ryougi-san" Saludaron Shinji y Rei respectivamente.

"Señoritas… debo decir que todas se ven hermosas, increíbles" Dijo el agente intercalando su mirada entre Misato, Rei y Asuka, Misato lo observaba impaciente, esperando aun la respuesta a su pregunta. "Ikari-kun… veo que traes tu espada" Shinji asintió sonriendo levemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Misato nuevamente con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y golpeando la planta de su pie rítmicamente contra el piso.

Kaji miró dolido a la mujer ante su tono de voz. "No te enfades Misa-chan… Asuka me invitó"

"¿¡Asuka!" Misato le lanzó una mirada molesta a la pelirroja pero esta solamente encogió los hombros como respuesta.

"¿Nos vamos?" Ofreció el agente, Misato dejó salir un suspiro de derrota mientras los tres adolescentes asintieron. Antes de subir al elevador, una idea se le ocurrió a Misato.

"Rei… Shinji-kun será nuestra pareja" Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de la chica de ojos carmesí. "Así…" Dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del chico con fuerza y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que la imitara.

"¿Misato-san?" Shinji miró a Misato totalmente rojo, la mujer le guiño el rojo en respuesta. Rei titubeó por unos segundos, pero lentamente tomó el brazo opuesto del chico. Shinji luego giró su mirada avergonzad hacia la peli-azul.

"Ahora sí, vamos" El trío ingresó al elevador, Shinji con la mirada baja y la cara roja, Rei con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y Misato apretujándose contra Shinji mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba en su rostro.

Dentro del elevador, Kaji sintió que se encajaron uñas en su brazo, giró su mirada hacia la pelirroja y notó la mirada asesina que le lanzaba al joven cazador. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír con humor y dejó salir un suspiro. _"¡Ahhh! El amor joven…"_ Pensó.

En su distracción, el cazador no se percató que en el buró junto a su cama había dejado su teléfono celular, el cual justamente en este momento se encontraba sonando, una vez tras otra. En la pantalla de LCD, se puede ver el nombre de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea. Kaname Chidori.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 2040 Horas.

Fuera del Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3 se encontraba observando desde la oscuridad… desde las sombras, un hombre vestido de ropajes formales. Su mirada centrada en las personas que subían las grandes escaleras para entrar al gigantesco edificio.

Su expresión cambió de aburrida a una triunfal, una sonrisa perversa se pintó en su rostro, los tres pilotos EVA y dos adultos se abrían paso entre la multitud. "Tenías razón… se dirigían al festival" Dijo por la radio, sus colmillos se podían ver al sonreír.

"_Por supuesto__, he estado vigilándolos de cerca, además… ¿Por qué otras razón irían vestidos de esa forma?"_ Respondió molesta la voz del otro lado de la voz.

"Hai, hai…" Respondió el vampiro. "…será mejor que nos comuniquemos con el jefe"

"_De acuerdo…"_ Respondió la voz del otro lado del micrófono. _"…desde hace un par de horas localizamos la residencia de los miembros de Hellsing… esta es una buena oportunidad"_

"Roger… daré aviso para que todos tomen sus posiciones" Dijo terminando la comunicación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro del Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3. 2110 Horas.

No podía negarlo, se encontraba fascinado. Tanto color, música y ambiente le levantaron los ánimos. Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de esculturas antiguas, pinturas sobre lienzos de tela, puestos de comida que inundaba con su aroma todo el lugar.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó la pelirroja mientras jalaba a Kaji del brazo hacia uno de los puestos de comida.

"¡Vamos para acá!" Exclamó Misato mientras lo jalaba del brazo junto con Rei, dirigiéndose a uno de los puestos que vendía Sakes tradicionales y de alta calidad.

"Primero deberíamos pasear por todo el lugar Misato-san... ¿no estás de acuerdo Ayanami?" Dijo Shinji al ver que Misato estaba comenzando a tomar 'muestras' de cada uno de los diferentes Sakes que vendían.

"Pero… pero…" Respondió la mujer con ojos de borrego a medio morir. Shinji dejó salir un suspiro.

"Tal vez encuentres mejores precios" Murmuró Shinji e inmediatamente el rostro de la mujer se iluminó.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!" Exclamó eufórica mientras jalaba nuevamente a Shinji y a Rei. "¿Dónde están ese baka y Asuka?" Preguntó deteniéndose y mirando a los alrededores.

"No tienes porque llamarme de esa forma…" Dijo a las espaldas de la mujer el hombre de coleta con una falsa expresión dolida. Por su parte, Asuka disfrutaba tranquilamente del rosado algodón de azúcar en sus manos.

"Vayamos a recorrer el lugar antes de decidir qué hacer" Propone Misato. Cinco pares de ojos pasaron sus miradas por los alrededores mientras miraban con asombro… el lugar era enorme.

El edificio era una estructura de seis diez pisos formado de cristal, acero y concreto, toda una obra arquitectónica de la época. Estaba equipado con anuncios espectaculares, bocinas para ambientar los grandes corredores repletos de pequeños puestos y tiendas. En contraste con la tecnología, en el centro del edificio había un parque de tamaño mediano, donde los arboles se encontraban adornados con iluminación, papeles y figuras de colores; los diez pisos estaban construidos alrededor del parque, y los pasillos lo rodeaban para brindarles a los visitantes una vista del parque desde cualquier piso. Sin embargo, cada piso estaba compuesto de grandes cantidades de salones y pasillos, lo cual lo convertía en un verdadero laberinto.

"No creo que podamos recorrerlo en una sola noche…" Murmuró Kaji asombrado por la maravilla arquitectónica en donde se encontraba.

"¡Entonces no nos quedemos aquí parados! ¡Y empecemos a recorrer el lugar!" Exclamó animada la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a caminar frente al grupo.

Comenzaron a recorrer las cada uno de los pisos, después de casi una hora de caminar de un lado para otro, llegaron al tercer piso del edificio, y al igual que los demás pisos del lugar, estaba repleto de tiendas, sin embargo este fue el turno de Shinji de lucir anonadado por lo que veía.

El cazador se acercó rápidamente a uno de los puestos. Este piso estaba repleto de armas japonesas, desde las más baratas e industrializadas, hasta lugares que vendían espadas, dagas y kunais de la más alta calidad y hechas a mano.

Shinji tomó una espada que llamó su atención, una espada de empuñadura blanca con negro, le filo de la espada estaba tan bien pulido que parecía un espejo. El chico observó fascinado la espada.

"Es una Thaitsuki forjada a mano chico…" Dijo el vendedor con una leve sonrisa. "…tienes buen ojo para las espadas por lo que veo"

Shinji sonrió levemente y giró su mirada hacia el vendedor. "¿Cuánto vale?"

El vendedor sonrió con humor, generalmente la respuesta a esa pregunta no era muy agradable para los clientes…

Shinji caminaba por los pasillos, su mirada perdida y anonadad. _"¿Cómo puede valer tanto una espada?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente. _"Con eso casi puedo comprar un auto" _A pesar de ello, el joven sentía la gran tentación de comprarla y por eso era mejor alejarse.

El joven caminó mirando sus alrededores, observando cada uno de los puestos de armas, realmente eran muy llamativos, pero él tenía ya una espada… y no buscaría otras hasta que se deshiciera de ésta. El joven se detuvo y desenfundó su espada. Realmente era una espada hermosa, el filo se encontraba un poco gastado por el uso, pero la hoja brillaba como si fuera nueva, el Tsuba de la espada era circular y de color azul marino con la siluetas de fuego en el centro, la empuñadura era de color negro profundo, mientras las ornamentas contrastaban al ser de un color rojo brillante.

Shinji apretó los dientes mientras en sus ojos se podía ver como su mente viajaba a sucesos pasados. Su expresión se tornó molesta, mientras los músculos de su rostro se acentuaban por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula.

"Bonita espada" Dijo una desconocida voz masculina a un lado de él que lo hizo salir de su trance.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder. "Gracias" Dijo el cazador al hombre que le había hecho el cumplido a la espada y que ahora se encontraba a un par de pasos frente a él, alejándose. El hombre de cabello rojizo solamente levantó su mano izquierda como respuesta mientras seguía caminando sin mirar atrás.

"¡Baka!" Exclamó una voz de acento alemán a sus espaldas un par de segundos después. Shinji volteó hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró frente a frente con su pelirroja compañera de apartamento. "¿Esta listo para seguir?" Preguntó la chica con las manos en la cintura y mirándolo cuestionante. Shinji enfundó su espada y asintió en respuesta. "¡Bien! ¡Vamos!" Exclamó la chica mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba a través de la multitud.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 2210 Horas.

Una gran cantidad de unidades policiacas se movía través de las calles de Tokyo-3, se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia los suburbios. En una limosina en medio de todas las unidades se encontraba un hombre con ropas de gánster y sombrero, su piel morena clara, ojos verdes y un poco de negro bigote. Una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Frente a él se encontraban dos hombre japoneses de edad media, vestidos con ropa formal y mirando al gánster con aprehensión.

"¿Será suficiente personal el que hemos movilizado?" Pregunta uno de ellos. El gánster sonríe y saca tranquilamente un puro de sus bolsillos, arranca la base y lo pone en su boca. Rápidamente, el segundo hombre frente a él saca un encendedor de sus bolsillos y enciende el puro para el sujeto. El gánster inhala un el cálido humo de su puro y lo exhala después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Por supuesto…" Responde sonriendo con malicia y girando su mirada hacia las calles de la glamurosa ciudad. "…los tomaremos por sorpresa y no tendrán para donde huir"

"¿Solamente necesitamos deshacernos de ellos? ¿No es así?" Pregunta el otro hombre un poco nervioso. No puede evitar tensarse cuando un par de ojos verdes cruzan miradas con él.

El gánster asiente tranquilamente. "Por supuesto… y obtendrán su propio paraíso, sin enfermedades, sin envejecimiento… sin muerte"

"Arigato… Tubalcain-sama" Dicen los dos hombres al unísono mientras hacen una reverencia respetuosa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sótano de Residencia Seras/Bernadotte. 2230 Horas.

El Nosferatu se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá en medio de la oscuridad, su codo recargado contra el brazo del sofá, y su cara apoyada contra su mano empuñada. A un lado de él, en una pequeña mesa, tenía una botella de vino en medio del hielo en una cubeta y una copa de vino a medio llenar junto a ésta. Una expresión plácida en el rostro del vampiro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Lentamente, el vampiro comenzó a abrir sus ojos y una sádica sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro. "Interesante…" Murmuró con su ronca voz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3. Un par de minutos después.

Los dos adultos y los tres adolescentes ya se encontraban en el quinto piso del teatro, el piso anterior no les había llamado mucho la atención se trataba de artesanías japonesas, la única que demostró un gusto por ese piso fue Rei, quien se acercó a varios aparadores a apreciar las figuras de porcelana, yeso y papel.

La mujer de cabello violeta notó el interés de Rei por la artesanía y se le ocurrió que tal vez así podría tener un pasatiempo. La peli-azul esbozó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento al recibir de regalo un libro de ornamentos florales por parte de Misato. Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, poco a poco Rei se integraba más a la peculiar familia que formaban. Por su parte, Kaji esbozó una ligera sonrisa con orgullo mientras miraba a Misato, le daba gusto ver como la mujer realmente se preocupaba por los muchachos.

Habían llegado finalmente al quinto piso del edificio, llevaban la mitad, realmente no habían explorado a detalle los pisos anteriores debido a que era un lugar gigante y les llevaría una eternidad.

Este piso estaba repleto de ropas y tradicionales, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, rápidamente comenzaron a explorar los pasillos interiores del Teatro.

"Vaya… de haberlo sabido…" Dijo Misato dejando salir un suspiro.

"Sí… aquí hay mayor variedad de cosas" Intervino Asuka mirando a sus alrededores con brillo en los ojos. Kaji y Shinji intercambiaron miradas temerosas, ambos sabían lo que significaba ir de compras con Misato y la pelirroja; los dos hombres tragaron saliva temerosos.

"Recuerden que tenemos que recorrer aun cinco pisos más" Murmuró Kaji, Misato se volteó para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Shinji y Kaji voltearon sus caras, metían sus manos a las bolsas y silbaban mientras se hacían los desentendidos.

La mujer de cabello violeta y la pelirroja arrastraron a la peli-azul mientras comenzaban a merodear por las tiendas. Kaji y Shinji dejaron salir un suspiro.

"Aquí se nos van a ir por lo menos dos horas…" Dijo Kaji encendiendo un cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro.

Una gota de sudor se pinto en la frente de Shinji mientras dejaba caer sus hombros en derrota. "Lo sé… cada una por su cuenta dura una eternidad en estas cosas… y ahora que están juntas…" El joven no terminó su oración, el simple pensamiento lo aterraba.

"No podemos vivir con ellas… no podemos estar sin ellas" Dijo el agente con humor y una expresión pensativa. Shinji sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos.

"Kaji-san… usted sabe lo que sucedió hoy en la oficina del Comandante… ¿no es así?" Preguntó Shinji en tono serio, su mirada distante. Para este momento no se habían percatado que las chicas se habían dispersado.

Kaji inhaló el humo de su cigarrillo en silencio después de uso segundos dejó salir el humo por sus labios y nariz. "Debo decir que me sorprende que no hubiera sucedido antes Shinji-kun…" Murmuró el agente. Shinji asintió levemente en respuesta, una expresión seria en su rostro. "… lo que no me esperaba era a tu amigo Alucard merodeando por los pasillo de NERV" Dijo con un tono tranquilo y con un poco de humor.

Shinji sonrió ampliamente en esta ocasión. Tarde o temprano alguien sabría de Alucard, y por la forma en la que irrumpió en NERV el día anterior, probablemente ya no era ningún secreto para algunas personas.

"¿No causó ningún problema verdad?" Preguntó Shinji girando su mirada hacia Kaji. El hombre de largo cabello solamente sonrió y encogió los hombros.

"Solo sé que al parecer dijo algo que hizo enfadar al Comandante" Respondió Kaji sonriendo ampliamente, no podía negar que el hecho de que el imperturbable hombre haya sido sacado de sus cabales le causaba gracia. Cuando Kaji llegó a la oficina del Comandante después del incidente, vio la furia contenida en su mirada y lenguaje corporal.

Shinji sacudió su cabeza negativamente, riendo entre dientes imaginándose al Comandante. "Creo que le debo una a Alucard-sama"

BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

La placentera plática terminó inmediatamente en el momento que se escucharon los gritos horrorizados de personas después de que una serie de fuertes explosiones provenientes de los pisos superiores e inferiores sacudieron el edificio e hicieron que el alumbrado comenzara a fallar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras/Bernadotte. Al mismo tiempo.

Seras y Bernadotte se encontraban cubiertos de tras de una de las paredes de la sala. Hace un par de segundos ráfagas de balas comenzaron a entrar por la parte frontal de la casa sin previo aviso. Ambos se encontraban desarmados, su armamento y munición se encontraba en el sótano de la casa, nunca esperaron que alguien los atacara. Bernadotte maldijo en su mente por haber bajado la guardia.

"¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!" Exclamó Seras fuera de sí. Ser atacados de la nada le casaba algo de angustia.

"Estamos bajo ataque genio…" Respondió con humor Bernadotte.

"¡Eso ya lo sé Baka!" Replicó furiosa la rubia. "¿¡Pero por quien!"

"Millenium…" Respondió la ronca voz de Alucard al tiempo que aparecía frente a ellos. "…es una declaración final de guerra" Agregó con una sonrisa y expresión demoniaca en su rostro. Bernadotte y Seras lo observaron en silencio.

"¿Qué haremos Master?" Preguntó la chica algo temerosa. Una guerra no era realmente algo que ella esperaba.

Alucard giró su mirada hacia ella, como si acabara de decir una estupidez. "Aniquilarlos" Gruñó el vampiro en respuesta.

"Pero… ¿qué hay de los humanos?" Preguntó la vampiresa con voz baja y la mirada en el piso.

BOOOOOOM

Seras y Bernadotte se agazaparon cuando la parte frontal de la casa voló en miles de pedazos, vidrio, madera y escombro volaron por los aires. La residencia quedó en penumbras y llena de humo y polvo.

Alucard salió de la zona en la que estaban tomando cobertura los otros dos miembros de Hellsing, y avanzó hasta quedar a un par de metros frente al gran agujero en la pared.

Un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales de la policía entró por el agujero en la pared y comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra el hombre gabardina. Esas habían sido sus órdenes, buscar y destruir.

El cuerpo del Nosferatu se sacudía al impacto de cientos de balas, y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de todo su cuerpo, su rostro se desfiguró llenándose de agujeros y desgarrones debido a las balas que se impactaban en su cabeza. Los agentes continuaron disparando contra el hombre de gabardina con frenesí, jamás despegando el dedo del gatillo.

Después de cientos, o miles, de balas impactarse contra él, los restos mutilados del cuerpo de Alucard se desplomaron en el piso sobre un lago de sangre.

Bernadotte y Seras solamente observaron el cuerpo de Alucard retroceder conforme se impactaban las balas contra él. Seras sabía que su maestro no caería ante tal cosa y que en unos segundos después se pondría de pie nuevamente. Pero Bernadotte, a pesar de todos los enfrentamientos en los que había dado soporte a Alucard, jamás había visto que el Nosferatu recibiera tal daño, no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que el vampiro podría morir ante tal ataque.

La pareja observó en silencio como el cuerpo mutilado de Alucard se desplomaba en el piso, Seras intentó levantarse para acercarse al cuerpo pero Bernadotte la detuvo de un jalón en el brazo. La rubia giró para encarar al mercenario, pero este le hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo.

El equipo de fuerzas especiales detuvo sus disparos, los cinco hombres miraron el cuerpo en el piso por una fracción de segundo, luego el líder del pequeño grupo les indicó que comenzaran a revisar el lugar… pero algo los detuvo.

"Perros…" Dijo una voz como un siseo. Los hombres giraron sus miradas hacia lo que ya consideraban ellos un cadáver. "Un perro nunca podrá matarme"

Observaron con terror como el cuerpo comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, estremeciéndose dolorosamente y nuevamente comenzando a erguirse. La sangre que se había derramado comenzó a correr en torrentes hacia el cuerpo del hombre de gabardina, volviendo a su origen… reconstruyéndolo. Finalmente, ante sus ojos y cuerpos paralizados por el miedo, el cadáver se encontraba nuevamente de píe, intacto, sus brazos extendidos mientras la sangre flotaba y giraba en torno a él, volviendo nuevamente a su cuerpo. Alucard los miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, mostrando sus afiladas mandíbulas, y sus ojos brillaban carmesí por la sed de sangre y muerte. "Aquellos que asesinan monstruos siempre son humanos"

El rostro del Nosferatu se deformó al momento que abrió sus mandíbulas, sus afilados dientes amenazando al líder del grupo, y en una fracción de segundo se abalanzó contra éste. Sus poderoso colmillo clavándose en el cuello del hombre, y de un solo y veloz movimiento Alucard le arrancó la cabeza, dejándola caer en el piso.

Los demás hombre gritaron horrorizados por lo que veían. Mientras, los ojos del vampiro rápidamente buscaron otra víctima, y con un veloz movimiento de sus manos, partió a dos de los hombres, cortándolos desde la base de la garganta hasta su entrepierna, los cuerpos cayeron en un mar de sangre.

SLASH

Los dos restantes intentaron huir, pero de u veloz movimiento, Alucard les destrozo las piernas, ambos se desplomaron al piso mientras gritaban aterrorizados y por dolor.

Alucard se acercó lentamente, una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con éxtasis.

CRACK

"¡Aggggggghhh!" De un pisotón le fracturo la columna a uno de los dos hombres que se arrastraban sin piernas hacia la salida y éste gritó en agonía. El vampiro se reclinó un poco y levantó el cuerpo mutilado del policía. El pobre hombre solamente pudo dejar salir otro grupo de terror entes de que las fauces de Alucard se clavaran contra su cuello y le quitaran la vida.

El último restante, no pudo continuar arrastrándose debido al dolor que sentía al haber tenido sus piernas arrancadas de tajo. Cuando giró hacia su atacante, observó que sus cuatro compañeros habían muerto horriblemente, tres de ellos yacían mutilados en el piso, mientras que el cuarto… su cuerpo se paralizó. Alucard le daba una mirada fija y siniestra, sus brillantes ojos rojos mirándolo al tiempo que sus colmillos continuaban clavados en el cuello de su cuarto compañero.

"¡M-monstruo!" Gritó mientras usaba las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantar su pistola de 9 mm y disparar hacia el atroz enemigo.

Alucard dejó caer el cadáver al piso, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el último asaltante. "Escucho eso a menudo…" Murmuró sonriendo de una manera bestial. "¿Pero es que te hace a ti?" Agregó aun acercándose lentamente, el policía estante se estremecía aterrorizado. "¿Un hombre…? ¿Un perro…? ¿O un monstruo?"

Al tener al monstruo de gabardina frente a él, en un acto de terror y desesperación, el hombre se voló la cabeza de un disparo en la sien.

El rostro de Alucard se llenó de sorpresa al ver la desesperada acción del hombre, e inmediatamente cambió a uno lleno de furia. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremeció por el coraje que lo invadió de que hayan frustrado su intento de quitarle la vida a un enemigo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio. Bernadotte y Seras salieron de su cobertura. Miraron a sus alrededores con terror, había pedazos de cuerpos esparcidos por casi toda la casa, parecía que el piso lo hubieran teñido de rojo debido a la cantidad de sangre derramada.

"Maestro…" Murmuró la rubia con tristeza mirando a sus alrededores. "…ellos eran humanos"

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó Alucard dando le la espalda.

La mirada de Seras se tornó molesta. "¡Eran humanos!" Exclamó empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

"¡Eso no importa Draculina!" Gruñó Alucard girándose rápidamente hacia Seras, sus ojos brillando con furia y su rostro molesta. La tomó de la solapa de su blusa y la jaló hacia él, acercando su rostro. "¿¡Importa si aquellos que nos disparan primero son humanos o no!"

Seras miraba con terror a su maestro, el jamás la había reprendido de esa forma. Bernadotte observó en silencio el intercambio. Para él, el asesinar humanos no le generaba ningún conflicto… eso había hecho toda su vida.

"¡Ellos vinieron a luchar con nosotros! ¡Vinieron a matarnos o a ser derrotados y asesinados por su propia cuenta!" Continuó el vampiro. "¡Eso es todo! ¡Es algo que no puede cambiar ni Dios, ni el Diablo, y mucho menos tú!"

Los azules ojos de la chica se humedecieron mientras miraba a su maestro con miedo y tristeza. "Pero… yo…" Murmuró, tratando de decir algo en respuesta.

La furiosa mirada de Alucard desapareció poco a poco, dejó ir a la muchacha y tornó su mirada hacia el hueco en la pared dándole la espalda, mirando que más había allá afuera.

"Vayan por armamento…" Murmuró el vampiro. "…estamos rodeados y no tardarán en atacarnos con todo su artillería"

Seras permaneció pasmada por unos segundos hasta que la mano del mercenario en su hombro la hizo volver en sus sentidos. "¡H-Hai!"

"Debemos llamar a Reaper, es probable que él también se encuentre bajo ataque" Dijo Bernadotte dirigiéndose al Nosferatu, éste solo asintió en respuesta.

"Vayan rápido y tomen armas… ustedes busquen como ir con Ikari… yo me encargare de esta basura" Ordenó el vampiro con un gruñido antes de sacar las dos titánicas armas, Casull y Jackal, de entre sus ropajes.

El mercenario y la vampiresa se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el sótano. Alucard permaneció en pie, sin moverse.

La pareja se había quitado del campo de batalla en un momento oportuno. Pudo escuchar como las tropas comenzaban se acercaban a la casa desde el frente y el patio trasero. Alucard sonrió satisfecho, y levantó sus armas, dirigiéndolas hacia el agujero en la parte frontal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3.

Los cinco miembros de NERV se movían rápidamente a través de los pasillos, las personas comenzaron a salir llenas de pánico por las salidas de emergencia. El grupo de chicas se había dispersado, por lo que el último par de minutos habían estado tratando de reunirse, solamente faltaba Misato.

"¿Dónde demonios está Misato?" Gruñó la pelirroja.

Después de las explosiones el lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo y la temperatura comenzó a subir considerablemente.

"Asuka, Rei, salgan de aquí, nosotros buscaremos a Misato" Dijo Kaji en tono serio tornándose hacia las dos adolescentes.

BOOOOOOOOM

El edificio se estremeció nuevamente, una fuerte explosión sacudió nuevamente el edificio.

"Yo creo que no…" Murmuró Asuka. "Además… ¿Por qué no encienden los sistemas contra incendios?" Preguntó la chica cubriéndose el rostro con el kimono para evitar inhalar el humo que comenzaba a llenar el lugar.

"Debió ser desactivado…" Murmuró Shinji buscando a Misato a sus alrededores. Las razones del porqué eran obvias, se trataba de un atentado.

"¡Misato-san!" Exclamó Rei súbitamente, los otros tres acompañantes giraron sus miradas hacia donde comenzaba a avanzar la peli-azul. A unos cuantos metros frente a ellos se encontraba una asustada y desorientada Misato abriéndose paso a través del humo.

La mujer se percató de la presencia de sus acompañantes y se acercó a ellos rápidamente. "¿¡Se encuentran todos bien!" Preguntó preocupada.

El grupo asintió. "¿Y tú estás bien Katsuragi?" Preguntó el agente poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y examinándola detenidamente. Misato sonrió levemente y asintió.

"Ya que estamos todos salgamos de aquí" Intervino Shinji comenzando a moverse nuevamente, buscando una salida de emergencia.

BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM

Hubo otra fuerte serie de explosiones, el humo esta vez se volvió más denso y finalmente pudieron ver como el lugar comenzaba a prenderse en llamas. Shinji iba al cabeza del grupo mientras que Kaji cuidaba la retaguardia.

CRAASHHHHH

Shinji extendió su brazo para detener al grupo justo en el momento que una lluvia de escombros se desplomó unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. Muchas de las cosas que se presentaban en el piso de arriba estaban ardiendo en llamas, y al desplomarse el piso, cayeron sobre todos los ropajes, éstos comenzaron a arder rápidamente, encendiendo todo a su paso.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamó Shinji un poco agitado, no podía encontrar las salidas de emergencia. "¡Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí! ¡Este lugar se convertirá en un infierno en un par de minutos!" El grupo se comenzó a mover rápidamente a través de los pasillos, que cuyos techos se comenzaban a desmoronar y a los alrededores a encenderse en llamas.

"¡Por allá!" Exclamó Asuka mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice. Había un señalamiento de salida de emergencia.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Misato sonriendo levemente y comenzando a caminar hacia el señalamiento. Pero un abrupto jalón de su kimono, cortesía de Kaji, la hizo caer en su posterior. "¡Hey! ¿¡Qu-?

CRAASHHHHH

El techo frente a ella se desplomó en una columna de fuego y escombros. Cinco pares de ojos observaron con sorpresa lo cerca que estuvieron de ser aplastados.

"Vamos… hay que salir de aquí" Dijo Shinji mientras se abría paso entre el humo, fuego y escombros que acababa de caer, dirigiéndose hacia el indicador de salida de emergencia.

La mente del cazador estaba revolucionando, le preocupaba que las explosiones sucedieran en intervalos y de forma sucesiva, además parecía no bajar gente de los pisos superiores.

BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM

Otra serie de explosiones sacudió el edificio, parecían venir de los pisos inferiores. Los ojos de Kaji se estrecharon, no sabía si había sido su imaginación, pero le pareció haber escuchado disparos.

Al dar vuela en un pasillo, llegaron a un grande corredor y lograron ver al fondo una puerta metálica con las letras rojas brillantes de 'EXIT' en la parte superior.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Asuka comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo, pero el brazo extendido del cazador le obstruyó el paso. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la chica mirando hacia el techo, esperando que no fuera a desplomarse nuevamente frente a ellos. Al girar su mirada hacia el chico se percató que los ojos de éste estaban estrechos y mirando hacia el fondo. Una expresión de seriedad mortal en su rostro.

"Retrocedan…" Murmuró el chico, la única reacción de sus acompañantes fue la de tornar sus miradas hacia el fondo del pasillo en silencio.

Una figura humana apreció entre las sombras. Un hombre japonés vestido de traje y corbata totalmente negros. "Objetivo localizado…" Dijo el hombre a través de un micrófono junto a su boca al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el grupo. "…salida de emergencia del quinto piso"

"_Entendido…"_ Respondieron del otro lado del auricular. _"…somételo, estaremos ahí en unos segundos" _El hombre continuó avanzando hasta que se encontraba tan solo a un par de metros del grupo.

"Roger…" El hombre clavó sus brillantes ojos carmesí en los del chico. Metió su mano dentro de su saco y desenfundó una pistola calibre veintidós, apenas tuvo tiempo de apuntarla hacia el chico cuando…

SLASH

"¡Uggghhhhh!" El chico estaba frente a él, sus ojos asesinos mirándolo fijamente. La espada del cazador lo había desgarrado desde el lado izquierdo de la base de la garganta hasta su entrepierna en forma diagonal.

El vampiro se desplomó inerte, dejando caer el arma al piso y un río de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo mutilado.

Shinji se puso de pie, el filo de su espada estaba cubierto por el brillante rojo de la sangre, en un veloz movimiento la blandió de izquierda a derecha.

SPLAT

Una línea de sangre se marcó en el piso y la espada de Shinji nuevamente recobró su brillo de color plateado.

Los acompañantes del joven estaban petrificados, observaron con terror lo que acababa de pasar frente a ellos, Shinji había despedazado a sangre fría a un sujeto.

Kaji no pudo evitar estremecerse, él sabía en cierta forma que el joven era capaz de realizar tales acciones, pero nunca las había presenciado. Agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que cuando se infiltró a NERV solamente hubiera dejado inconscientes a sus hombres.

Misato cubrió su boca con su mano, observando con miedo al chico que cuidaba. "Shinji-kun…" Murmuró la mujer intercalando su mirada temblorosa entre el cuerpo mutilado y el joven cazador.

Nuevamente se había percatado, lo había sentido, por tan solo una fracción de segundo, Rei se dio cuenta del aura asesina que emanaba el chico. Sin embargo, fue diferente a la última ocasión, esta vez no pudo sentir la malicia y diabolicismo que había sentido en Rumania.

Asuka estaba petrificada. Cierto, ella había visto lo que le había sucedido a aquellos soldados en aquella base militar, pero solamente había visto los cadáveres, en ninguna ocasión había visto a Shinji combatir de esa forma. Poco antes de escapar de Rumania, la aniquilación de vampiros sucedió en total oscuridad... escuchó los gritos de dolor, olió y vio la sangre de los cuerpos destrozados, pero sobre todo… había sentido una pesada y oscura aura que la invadió de terror. Su mirada temblorosa estaba calvada en la espalda del chico. "Reaper…" Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Había reaccionado por instinto, su instinto de supervivencia. Shinji giró su mirada sobre su hombro después de unos segundos y pudo notar las miradas atemorizadas que le daban sus acompañantes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Seras/Bernadotte.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios no contesta el teléfono?" Gruñe Bernadotte. Era la quinta llamada que hacía al joven piloto y la quinta vez que lo enviaban a buzón.

"¿Crees que lo estén atacando?" Pregunta Seras preocupada mientras se echa su Harkonnen al hombro con facilidad.

"Eso creo…" Respondió el mercenario, poniendo un par de armas en la parte trasera de su pantalón, dos más en las fundas de su cinturón y otra más dentro de su chaleco.

Ambos podían escuchar como en la parte superior se desataba nuevamente una ráfaga de balas.

"¿Como saldremos de aquí? El lugar está rodeado probablemente" Murmuró la chica. Ambos se encontraban aun en el sótano de la casa, ambos confiaban en que Alucard podría manejar la situación.

"Crearemos una distracción…" Respondió Bernadotte con una sonrisa colmilluda. "… y robaremos uno de sus vehículos" En sus manos había unos cartuchos cilíndricos de color café.

"¿¡Eso es…!" Preguntó alarmada la chica.

El hombre asintió levemente. "Dinamita"

En la parte superior de la casa, Alucard reía con éxtasis y locura mientras los insolentes atacantes trataban de abatirlo.

EL cuerpo del Nosferatu era rápidamente perforado por las balas, pero la sangre derramada rápidamente volvía a él y reconstruía su cuerpo.

BANG BANG BANG

Una ráfaga de sus las dos descomunales armas en sus manos, y con una sola bala se desplomaban despedazados de dos a tres policías.

Alucard caminó hacia los cuerpos, abriéndose paso hacia el jardín trasero, el mayor número de enemigos provenía de ese lugar.

Los policías eran enviados en pequeños grupos en los asaltos, la persona que estaba detrás de esto sabía que de enviarlos a todos juntos, muchos de ellos escaparían aterrorizados del lugar y harían que los demás se acobardaran.

CRACK

Alucard destrozó el cráneo de uno de los enemigos abatidos al caminar sobre éste. Nuevas ráfagas de balas se comenzaron a impactar contras su cuerpo, provenientes de dentro de la casa y del fondo del jardín. El grupo de asalto había creado varios agujeros en el fondo del jardín para poder tener múltiples entradas a la zona de fuego sin que sus hombres se concentraran en un solo punto, y así fueran menos vulnerables.

Notó que las ráfagas que venían de dentro de la casa se habían detenido, una sonrisa siniestra se pintó en el rostro del vampiro mientras se abalanzaba con sus fauces contra los atacantes que acortaban la distancia.

Bernadotte salió sigilosamente del sótano seguido por Seras. "Y me encargo de ellos…" Murmuró el mercenario, refiriéndose a otra pequeña tropa enemiga que había ingresado a la residencia y que estaban demasiados ocupados disparando contra Alucard como para percatarse de que a sus espaldas estaban totalmente vulnerables.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

En una rápida y certera sucesión de disparos de sus dos pistolas, Pip les voló la cabeza a seis enemigos. Bernadotte sabía que la guapa rubia estaba en un conflicto con respecto a pelear contra humanos, y peor aún, asesinarlos. Así que él se encargaba del trabajo sucio.

"Necesitamos salir de aquí…" Murmuró Bernadotte al tiempo que vigilaba el hueco que habían hecho los enemigos en la parte frontal y mientras Seras se abría paso entre los cadáveres destrozados hacia el jardín de la casa.

Seras tuvo una idea, giró para encarar el agujero de la casa. Sus ojos se tornaron carmesí, notó entre la oscuridad y el humo que otro grupo de enemigos se dirigía hacia la casa. Así que cargó el Harkonnen con una de sus gigantes balas y apuntó hacia la entrada frontal.

"¿Qué tien-?"

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Pip no pudo terminar su pregunta, la chica había disparado hacia en frente, un par de metros fuera de la casa, causando una gran explosión fuera.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Bernadotte que continuaran con su salida hacia el patio. La rubia había disparado una bala incendiaria, prendiendo fuego a todos los alrededores de la parte frontal de la casa y logrando ganarse los valiosos segundos que necesitaban.

Al llegar al patio trasero. Pip inmediatamente comenzó a brindarle apoyo a Alucard, abatiendo a algunos de los policías que aparecían desde el fondo.

"Alucard… será mejor que tomes cobertura…" Advirtió Bernadotte con una sonrisa entre triunfal, infantil y maldosa. Al mismo tiempo sacaba de ente sus bolsillos un pequeño control remoto.

Una sonrisa colmilluda se pintó en el rostro del vampiro. No podía negarse a sí mismo que tenía algo de pirómano.

El mercenario y la rubia comenzaron a correr hacia el fondo del jardín, el lugar por donde entraban las tropas enemigas; mientras, Alucard caminaba tranquilamente en la misma dirección que ellos.

"Listos o no… ¡Aquí vamos!" Exclamó Bernadotte mientras se tiraba al piso estando a un par de metros de la 'salida'. Seras lo imitó agazapándose en el piso. "Quizás deberían comenzar a pagarme más…" Murmuró el mercenario sonriendo con malicia.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Concreto, madera, vidrio y otros materiales volaron por los aires y salieron disparados al tiempo que una columna de fuego se elevaba en el cielo nocturno, iluminando todo a sus alrededores con su brillante color naranja y rojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuera de la Residencia Seras/Bernadotte

Los dos dirigentes de la policía se comenzaban a retractar, el número de tropas se estaba agotando rápidamente, realmente comenzaban a perder los ánimos. Ya habían muerto más de treinta hombres y las personas dentro de la residencia parecían no caer.

"Tubalcain-sama…" Dijo uno de ellos, se encontraban dentro de la limosina, detrás de una barricada formada por más vehículos policiacos. "…deberíamos de intentarlo de otra forma, solamente estamos perdiendo a nuestros hombres"

"Es verdad Tubalcain-sama… tal vez deberíamos solamente contenerlos y atacarlos con artillería pesada, destruyendo todo el lugar"

Tubalcain no escondió su molestia y giró su rostro irritado hacia los dos hombres. Iba a refutar cuando…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El auto se estremeció al tiempo que la noche se iluminaba con el color del fuego, la casa que estaban asaltando voló en miles de pedazos y observó con fascinación como la columna de fuego se elevaba hacia el cielo.

"¿¡Que sucedió!" Exclamaron los dos hombres al unisonó mientras observaban entre fascinados y temerosos la columna de fuego.

"Eso… es mi señal de entrada" Murmuró el gánster al tiempo que apagaba su puro contra el vidrio de la puerta del automóvil. Los dos hombres miraron confundidos la leve sonrisa y mirada maliciosa de Tubalcain.

SLASH

Una línea blanca les atravesó el cuello a ambos y en una fracción de segundo la sangre comenzó a brotar por borbotones de sus gargantas. Los cuerpos inertes de los dos hombres se desplomaron en el piso del vehículo.

Tubalcain tenía una carta de poker en su mano, el borde de ésta se encontraba cubierto de sangre. "No puedo dejar que mi reputación se deteriore al dejarme rodear de cobardes como ustedes…" Murmuró al tiempo que salía del vehículo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3

"Salgamos de aquí" Murmuró Shinji, intercalando su mirada entre sus acompañantes, todos ellos mirándolo con una mezcla de entre sorpresa y miedo. "Este lugar se está cayendo en pedazos…" Dijo tornando su mirada hacia la salida su emergencia, no siendo capaz de soportar la forman en la que lo veían.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Shinji parpadeó en sorpresa, no se había percatado que más personas habían aparecido. Frente a la salida de emergencia, un hombre de corto cabello rubio y de ropajes militares aplaudía tranquilamente con una plácida y amenazante sonrisa en su rostro. Otros dos soldados encapuchados permanecían estoicamente de pie a su lado.

"Le pedí a ese soldado que te contuviera…" Dice el rubio lanzando su mirada hacia el cadáver de uno de sus subordinados. "…pero creo que te tomó a la ligera por el hecho de ser un humano"

"Retrocedan y cúbranse…" Gruñó Shinji a sus acompañantes "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?" Preguntó en un tono bajo y en un siseo.

Las tres chicas y el agente retrocedieron un poco. Kaji, al ver que los sujetos se encontraban armados, hizo que las chicas se pusieran detrás de la pared en la vuelta del pasillo. Él permaneció en la esquina, un par de metros detrás de Shinji y observando el intercambio. Misato se asomó sigilosamente por la esquina para poder ver lo que sucedía mientras la alemana refunfuñaba al no poder asomarse.

Justo en el momento que Shinji hizo la segunda pregunta, a pesar de que el lugar se encontraba en llamas, los cuatro miembros de NERV pudieron sentir como la temperatura del lugar descendía unos cuantos grados y un escalofrío les recorría toda la espalda.

"Vaya… justo como te describieron muchacho… es una interesante aura la que emanas…" Respondió el rubio ignorando las preguntas del chico y lanzándole una sonrisa burlona. Shinji comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, pero los sujetos se inmutaron.

"Entonces tendré que hacerte hablar a la fuerza…" Murmuró amenazante el joven cazador mientras su asesina mirada se clavaba en los ojos verdes del rubio.

"Hehehe…" El rubio rió despreocupado, inmutándose ante las amenazas del chico. "Nuestras ordenes son simples muchacho…" Dijo el rubio con un poco mas de seriedad en su rostro. Shinji detuvo su paso y lo miró expectante. Una sonrisa maligna se pintó en el rostro del desconocido. "Corvinus-sama nos ha enviado para liberar a Abaddon…"

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon como platos y se estremeció levemente, pero después de una fracción de segundo recobró la compostura. Se lo habían advertido ya hace tiempo, le dijeron que en algún momento 'estas' personas reaparecerían en busca de 'él'.

"Eso es algo a lo que no puedo acceder…" Murmuró el cazador en un gruñido feral. Sus ojos brillaban con furia. "…pierden su tiempo"

El rubio sonrió burlonamente, su rostro se tornó estoico, frío y una mirada asesina se posó en sus ojos al tiempo que entablaba un duelo de miradas con el Tercer Elegido. "No lo has entendido chico… no venimos por tu consentimiento… ¡nuestras órdenes son matar al portador… y así liberar a Abaddon!" Gritó al final con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Shinji no reaccionó a la respuesta, no estaba sorprendido ni asustado… simplemente no esperaba menos.

A las espaldas del cazador, sus cuatro acompañantes se paralizaron ante las palabras del rubio.

"Vienen a… ¿vienen a matar a Shinji-kun?" Preguntó aterrada Misato para sí al tiempo que salía de su escondite y miraba la espalda del cazador, quien aun encaraba a los cinco misteriosos hombres.

"¿En qué demonios está metido ese Baka?" Preguntó Asuka a los dos adultos, no pudo ocultar la preocupación que sentía en ese momento. Misato y Kaji negaron titubeantes con la cabeza… simplemente no tenían la respuesta.

Sin embargo, Kaji permaneció con la mirada seria. El sujeto había nombrado a Corvinus… el nuevo y secreto miembro de SEELE, y del cual no había logrado conseguir nada de información.

Rei permaneció en silencio, su rostro abiertamente mostrando preocupación mientras permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Además, realmente a mí no me interesa hacer las cosas de manera pacífica… así que adiós, muchacho" Dijo el rubio al tiempo que tronaba sus dedos.

A Shinji lo tomaron por sorpresa. "¡Cúbranse!" Gritó a sus acompañantes al tiempo que desaparecía y lograba evitar una ráfaga de balas. Los dos encapuchados también habían desaparecido de al lado del rubio.

"_¡Mierda!" _Pensó Shinji,apenas podía esquivar las ráfagas de balas de los sujetos y ahora estos lo rodeaban con veloces movimientos, manteniéndose casi a la par con él pero continuando disparando.

El cazador blandía su espada de un lado a otro, tratando de alcanzar a los enemigos pero eran muy rápidos. Era demasiado difícil, no podía atacar a ninguno sin recibir ráfagas de balas a sus espaldas, lo único que podía hacer era mantener el ritmo y esperar a que se uno se quedara sin cartuchos y en ese momento atacar al otro.

Las ráfagas de balas golpeaban el piso, techo y paredes, parecían salir en todas direcciones y jamás acertar en el objetivo. Para una persona normal, lo único que podría ver en este momento eran los destellos de las metrallas invisibles y los cartuchos vacíos volar por los aires, mientras líneas verdes y oscuras se movían a alta velocidad por el aire al tiempo que las balas se impactaban con los alrededores.

El rubio observaba en silencio cada movimiento del intercambio, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, aunque sus ojos brillaban con interés.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"_¡Ahora!"_ Gruñó Shinji. Uno de los sujetos se había acabado el primer cartucho, y los segundos que le tomará cambiarlo eran su oportunidad para atacar al otro.

El otro sujeto continuó disparando, pero sus ojos mostraron miedo por una fracción en el momento que el joven sorpresivamente le dio una fuerte y veloz patada en el estómago lanzándolo contra la pared de concreto. Ni siquiera alcanzó a recuperarse del dolor que sintió cuando sus vertebras golpearon el concreto a toda velocidad, cuando sintió algo perforar su estómago.

Shinji encajó su espada en el estómago del sujeto, sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada con las dos manos, de un solo y veloz movimiento vertical hacia arriba, deslizo su espada por el cuerpo del hombre y le partió en dos hasta la altura de la cara.

Todo sucedió en los escasos segundos que el segundo sujeto recargaba su arma.

Ahora Shinji no tenía que preocuparse de sus espaldas. Blandió su espada dirigiéndola al cuello del sujeto y éste apenas logró esquivarla al tiempo que comenzaba a disparar una nueva ráfaga de balas contra el chico.

Ya no era difícil, Shinji aumentó un poco la velocidad y en el momento en el que el sujeto estiró su brazo para disparar otra ráfaga de balas, el cazador blandió su espada.

SLASH

"¡Aggghh!" El brazo del sujeto cayó al piso, su dedo permaneció presionando el gatillo de la metralla haciendo que esta siguiese disparando. El encapuchado se detuvo, sujetando lo que restaba de su brazo con el su mano, tratando de detener el sangrado y como respuesta instintiva al fuerte dolor que sintió.

SLASH

Un haz de luz de color plateado atravesó el cuello del sujeto. Ahora Shinji se encontraba dándole la espalda, el joven blandió su espada para quitar el carmesí de la sangre del filo, en ese momento la cabeza del encapuchado se desprendió de su cuerpo en un corte limpio y rodó hasta el fondo del pasillo.

En el fondo del pasillo, Misato no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la cabeza encapuchada rodo hasta donde se encontraban tomando cobertura.

"Dos menos y falta uno…" Murmuró Kaji asomándose por la esquina de la pared. Algo llamó su atención. "Es extraño… con el tiempo que llevamos aquí dentro el humo debería ser insoportable…"

"Probablemente porque ha habido derrumbes importantes en otra parte del edificio…" Respondió Misato. "…pero mientras las cosas se mantengan así, mejor para nosotros"

La suerte no estaba de su lado, justo en ese momento una de las paredes del corredor que daba hacia la salida de emergencia se desplomó en una cortina de concreto y fuego; en consecuencia, parte del techo se vino abajo. El lugar comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de humo y la temperatura se elevó drásticamente, mientras el fuego engullía todo a su paso. _"Tengo que sacarlos de aquí"_ Pensó Shinji preocupado. "¡Manténganse cubiertos!" Exclamó dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia el rubio, la sonrisa en el rostro de éste había desaparecido. "Si quieres las cosas bien hechas… tienes que hacer las tu mismo" Murmuró desenfundando un cuchillo de combate de entre sus ropas.

CLANK

El cazador no ocultó la sorpresa. El rubio reapareció a un lado de él un parpadeo y lanzó un ataque hacia su cuello, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear con su espada.

CLANK

"_Es muy rápido"_ Pensó Shinji exaltado apenas teniendo tiempo de bloquear el segundo asalto que llegó del lado contrario pero dirigido hacia el mismo punto, su cuello.

"Fiuuu" El sujeto dejó salir un silbido de sorpresa con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "Tienes buenos reflejos muchacho…" Murmuró desapareciendo.

CLANK

La punta del cuchillo se clavó contra la hoja de la espada de Shinji. Había sido un ataque por la espalda, dirigido a la nuca del cazador, pero éste rápidamente bloqueó el ataque sosteniendo la espada a sus espaldas.

SLASH

El rubio apenas pudo evitar el ataque saltando para atrás. El joven dio un veloz giro al tiempo que blandía su espada dirigiéndola hacia el cuello de su enemigo. El rubio desapareció del frente de Shinji y reapareció nuevamente a sus espaldas, y atacó dirigiendo su cuchillo hacia el corazón del muchacho.

"¿¡Q-que…!" El vampiro se alarmó. El chico sonrió amenazante, no había bloqueado el ataque, sino que había capturando su brazo con la mano. "¡Ughhh!" Sintió que el aire salió de sus pulmones cuando el chico le propinó una tremenda patada en el plexo solar, lanzándolo por los aires disparado hacia la salida de emergencia.

Durante el intercambio entre Shinji y el sujeto rubio, las chicas y el agente se dejaron caer en el piso, pata evitar inhalar el humo que comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Kaji miró a sus alrededores, los caminos estaban bloqueados por los derrumbes, e intentar saltar a los pisos inferiores a través de los agujeros que se habían creado en el piso era demasiado riesgoso.

"_Mierda"_ Pensó el agente frustrado, dependían totalmente de llegar a esa salida de emergencia, y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Shinji se deshiciera de esos sujetos.

El rubio se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y una vez más se lanzó al ataque contra el joven. "Pero dejémonos de juegos…"

CLANK

El cuchillo de combate del vampiro nuevamente fue bloqueado por la espada de Shinji. Es humano le estaba causando demasiados problemas, aunque hasta ahora solamente solamente había utilizado su velocidad, pero en este ataque el vampiro utilizo su fuerza sobrehumana e hizo al chico retroceder.

Shinji no esperaba eso, generalmente al pelear con un vampiro él utilizaba su velocidad para deshacerse velozmente de ellos y evitar llegar a esta situación, ya que por más veloz que fuera, un vampiro poseía una fuerza descomunal y cientos veces superior a la de él. El joven cazador se percató que su oponente era un pelador experimentado y que no estaba subestimándolo, como regularmente sucedía con los demás vampiros que había enfrentado.

El rubio sonrío al ver la facilidad con la que estaba haciendo retroceder al chico. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el chico usase su propia fuerza contra él al dejarse caer de espaldas y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Su reacción fue dar una pirueta en el aire aprovechando el impulso que tenía hacia enfrente.

Sus posiciones se habían invertido, ahora Shinji tenía a sus espaldas la salida de emergencia y el rubio a los acompañantes del cazador.

"Me percaté de tu debilidad humano…" Dijo el vampiro sonriendo plácidamente, Shinji lo miró inmutado. "…tu velocidad es buena, puede que incluso superior que muchos de los nuestros… pero en fuerza, sigues siendo solamente un simple humano"

CLANK

Los ojos del vampiro se ensancharon en sorpresa y sus palabras murieron en su boca en el momento que el chico estuvo a punto de degollarlo, reapareciendo a su lado y blandiendo su espada contra él. En respuesta, el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de para el ataque con su cuchillo y empujó la espada del joven con su fuerza inhumana, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Todavía puedo ir un poco más rápido…" Murmuró el joven con una leve sonrisa.

CLANK CLANK

El vampiro nuevamente bloqueó dos veloces ataques del chico con su cuchillo, no lo hizo retroceder, pero el rubio tenía que admitir que si el chico realmente podía ser más rápido, entonces se encontraba en serios problemas.

Hubo una pausa, Shinji comenzaba a desesperarse, el fuego comenzaba a arder con más fuerza y aun no podía sacar a sus amigos de ese lugar, el humo comenzaba a ser más denso y molestaba sus ojos.

"Déjalos ir…" Murmuró con seriedad y manteniendo su mirada con la del vampiro. "…ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto"

"Pfff…" Una sonrisa burlona se pintó en el rostro del rubio.

CLANK

Shinji bloqueó el veloz ataque del vampiro, podía ver que éste no estaba forcejeando para hacerlo retroceder, solamente era una forma de acortar la distancia entre ellos. "Iie…" Murmuró el rubio manteniendo su sádica sonrisa. "…ellos te mantienen desconcentrado..." Shinji lo miró con furia, intento hacerlo retroceder, pero él era más fuerte. "…así me será más fácil deshacerme de ti…"

Shinji retrocedió de un salto, no podía mantener el forcejeo contra su enemigo. Miró al sujeto con sus ojos llenos de furia y desesperación, tenía que deshacerse de él, pronto, o este lugar se vendría abajo con ellos adentro.

"¿Qué haces con mi presa?" Retumbó una voz fría y molesta desde las espaldas del cazador. Shinji giró su mirada sobre su hombro y maldijo por distraerse. En el momento que ojos azul cobalto hicieron contacto con ojos carmesí, el tiempo se detuvo. "_Master_ estableció que yo me encargaría de él…"

El cazador observó al joven a sus espaldas, lentamente giró para encararlo. No podía olvidar ese rostro… jamás podrá. Había algunas diferencias, el corto y alborotado cabello negro ahora era de color blanco, mientras que sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban de color carmesí. Esos cambios no importaban, era definitivamente él.

"Yo recibí mis órdenes directamente de Corvinus-sama… desconozco las decisiones de más arriba… además esto está por terminar Souichiro…" Respondió el rubio.

"No interfieras…" Gruñó Souchiro lanzando una mirada fulminante al rubio.

Los ojos del joven cazador se ensancharon al escuchar el nombre salir de los labios del rubio. "Souichiro…" Dijo con voz casi inaudible, y en ese momento su rostro se distorsionó por la furia.

Los cuatro miembros de NERV se habían incorporado al escuchar que la batalla se había detenido y al escuchar la nueva voz interrumpir. Kaji y Asuka salieron de su lugar de cobertura, mientras Misato trataba de jalar a la pelirroja de vuelta a que se cubriera.

De pronto, Misato sintió como la temperatura del lugar esta vez descendió drásticamente, pudo ver el vapor que salía al momento de respirar. Giró su mirada mientras pudo, y observó como los cuerpos de Kaji y Asuka se estremecían, sus ojos clavados y llenos de terror mientras permanecían inmóviles, un instante después, su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir un inexplicable terror invadirla.

La pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban. Un aura negra apareció alrededor de Shinji y comenzó girar en torno a él al tiempo que sentía un cortante frío envolverla a pesar de estar en medio de un incendio. En ese momento, la pelirroja sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, una parálisis como si el más profundo de sus miedos y fobias estuviera frente a ella. Estaba aterrada, le costaba trabajo continuar respirando… pero lo peor vino un segundo después, pudo sentirlo… aquel sentimiento que la invadió cuando estaba dentro del volcán, en el momento que se había resignado a morir. Sintió los brazos de la muerte envolverse entorno a ella, y sus frías manos apretando su corazón, reclamándola.

El agente permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose envuelto en una torrencial aura de agonía y muerte.

Todos los miembros de NERV permanecieron paralizados, y una sola palabra salió de los labios de Rei, los cerebros de sus tres acompañantes apenas registrándolo. "Abaddon…"

El vampiro de rubia cabellera se paralizó aterrado, observaba con fascinación y miedo el aura que envolvía al joven cazador con el que estaba peleando hace apenas un minuto. Le habían advertido al respecto, le habían dicho acerca de la terrorífica y demoniaca aura que expedía el joven en algunas ocasiones, y por un momento, deseó jamás haber estado en ese lugar.

CLANK

Souichiro apenas pudo bloquear el ataque, el no había sucumbido totalmente ante la terrible aura que emanaba en estos momentos el joven cazador, había peleado tan solo por un par de segundos contra sus sentidos para recuperarse del shock en el que se encontraba. El aura giraba en torno chico, como si fuera un oscuro tornado de maldad, pero mantuvo su compostura ahora que se encontraba forcejeando, espada con espada, y el rostro de Shinji a escasos centímetros del suyo, distorsionado por una furia bestial y sus ojos azul cobalto brillando con sed de venganza.

En ese momento todo dejó de importar… después de meses de buscarlo, finalmente lo había encontrado. La redención que necesitaba, la liberación por la que moría. Podía sentir en como la adrenalina se disparaba en su cuerpo, su ritmo cardiaco elevándose como si acabara de correr un maratón, y podía sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba con el éxtasis y con el deseo de derramar su sangre… arrancarle la vida con sus propias manos.

CLANK

Esta vez Souichiro forcejeó al bloquear otro repentino ataque del joven, su mirada mostró sorpresa al sentir estar siendo empujado, el joven humano lo estaba haciendo retroceder. Además no podía negarlo, la terrible aura que expedía le hacía tener escalofríos en la espalda, pero no era los suficiente para aterrarlo. Durante el forcejeo se percató de algo al pasar su mirada por la espada que estaba utilizando el chico.

Por una fracción de segundo su rostro se tornó furioso y empujó al joven haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

"Esa espada…" Murmuró en un tono bajo y feral. "… ¿Qué haces tú con ella?" Preguntó cruzando sus fríos ojos carmesí con los azul cobalto de su contrincante.

En el rostro de Shinji se dibujó una sonrisa maligna, burlona y retadora. "Veo que te percataste…" Murmuró al tiempo que la levantaba en alto, observadora lentamente desde el brillo de la cuchilla hasta la empuñadura. "…la he conservado para este momento" En ese momento, con un grito de batalla, se lanzó en una serie de veloces ataques contra Souichiro, blandiendo a toda velocidad su espada contra éste.

Detrás de los dos peleadores, el rubio miraba con molestia a Soucihiro, después del impacto de las dos espadas, todos habían salido de su trance de terror, sin embargo, aun observan inmóviles el combate. "Brinden refuerzos..." Dijo a través de la radio. "…estamos en la salida de emergencia del quinto piso… busquen rutas alternas para llegar aquí" Ordenó al resto de subordinados que había en el edificio. Giró su mirada a los alrededores, realmente odiaba tener que seguir órdenes de ese maldito mocos de Souichiro, sin embargo, eran órdenes de un nivel superior y no quería meterse en problemas... lo cual significaba terminar como un cadáver. "Vaya…" Murmuró al percatarse de Kaji y la pelirroja asomándose por la esquina. "Sin embargo…" Sonrió con malicia. "Puedo apresurar esto…"

Kaji y Asuka observaban el intercambio entre Shinji y Souichiro, ambos miraban paralizados aún la pelea, mirando con incertidumbre el aura que giraba en torno a Shinji, sus sentimientos aturdidos por el aura de malicia y muerte. El agente se percató de la mirada del rubio y no tuvo oportunidad de actuar cuando éste desapareció…

PUFFFF

"¡Kaji! / ¡Kaji-san!" Exclamaron Misato y Asuka en sorpresa cuando el rubio apareció frente al agente y de un golpe en el pecho lo lanzó volando contra la pared. Kaji se desplomó inconsciente al piso. Misato fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó velozmente al cuerpo de Kaji, pero cuando la pelirroja intentó hacer lo mismo, un apretón en su brazo la detuvo.

"¡S-suéltame!" Gruñó al darse cuenta que la sujetaban y lanzando una mirada amenazante al rubio.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Exclamó Misato al ver que el vampiro había tomado a Asuka.

"Shhhh…" El vampiro hizo una señal de silencio, y apretó fuertemente su cuchillo de combate contra el cuello de la pelirroja, la mujer no pudo más que guardar silencio y lanzarle dagas con la mirada al sujeto.

"¿¡Qué haces!" Refunfuñó Asuka al tiempo que era arrastrada hacia el centro del corredor, unos metros detrás de donde Shinji entablaba combate con Souichiro. El lugar estaba cubierto por una bruma espesa, una mezcla del humo y del aura que emanaba Shinji. Asuka, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, y del terror ilógico que la invadió, no podía evitar mirar con asombro a su compañero de departamento, observó como el chico aparecía y desaparecía al lanzar múltiples ataques contra su enemigo, la expresión en el rostro del cazador no pasó desapercibida por sus ojos, los ojos azul cobalto del cazador brillaban con furia y su rostro expresaba el más puro de todos los odios. "Shinji…" Murmuró silenciosamente mientras observaba el combate frente a ella con ojos temblorosos.

El combate se detuvo, los oídos del joven cazador alcanzaron a detectar el bajo murmullo de la alemana. Se detuvo a un par de metros frente a Souichiro, dándole la espalda.

"Te dije que no intervinieras…" Dijo Souichiro en un tono frío y molesto.

Shinji cruzó miradas con el rubio vampiro. En ese momento, la temperatura descendió drásticamente aun más y el aura alrededor de Shinji pareció cobrar vida, haciendo un siseo y esparciéndose a los alrededores violentamente, reflejando la furia del joven cazador. Bajó su espada, recargándola a su costado.

Asuka observó paralizada al chico frente a ella. No había ningún rasgo de aquel chiquillo cobarde y llorón de hace un par de años atrás. El joven estaba de pie, seguro e inquebrantable, retando con su amenazante y feroz mirada a su captor.

"Será mejor que te des por vencido muchacho…" Dijo el rubio mientras apretaba su cuchillo contra el cuello de la pelirroja. "…tenemos rehenes… y mis tropas vienen en camino…" Una sonrisa malévola se pintó en el rostro del vampiro. "…si no lo haces… ninguna de ellas saldrá c-"

SWIIIIFFF

"¡Ugh!"

Souichiro observó la escena de manera pasiva, no era su problema lo que sucedía.

Misato y Rei habían estado tratando de despertar a Kaji, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos, en una mezcla de terror y sorpresa ante lo que veían.

No pudo terminar su frase, la punta de una espada atravesó su cabeza, entrando por su boca y saliendo por su nuca, el rubio observó con un terror incontrolable como el joven cazador reaparecía frente a él, sosteniendo su espada firme a través de su cráneo. Esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida.

CRACK

Asuka estaba inmóvil, Shinji desapareció en un parpadeo, pero en una fracción de segundo se encontró a si misma apreciando que el chico reapareció a escasos centímetros de ella. En ese mismo momento el cuchillo contras su cuello perdió tensión y escuchó el quejido ahogado de su captor.

La pelirroja miró primero a Shinji, su rostro frío e ilegible, sin embargo, aun seguía emanando esa terrible aura de muerte que le causaba escalofríos y dificultad para respirar. Siguió el trayecto de le espada en sus mano y sus azules ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y pánico al ver la hoja incrustada en la cabeza del vampiro, atravesándolo por la boca y el filo ensangrentado saliendo por la nuca. Su boca se abrió inconscientemente por la incredulidad de la imagen ante ella, ahora el cráneo de su captor tronó con un sonoro 'crack' al momento en el que Shinji de un veloz movimiento hacía palanca hacia arriba con su espada, partiéndole la cabeza a la mitad al rubio. La sangre comenzó a brotar en borbotones, corriendo por la hoja de la espada y bajando hacia la empuñadura, unas cuantas gotas saltaron hacia el rostro del joven cazador, a quien no parecía importarle. Asuka permaneció inmóvil ante brutal acto, y se mantuvo de esa forma aun cuando los chorros de sangre chispeaban contra su rostro manchándolo de rojo, aun cuando su blanco kimono nuevo se teñía de color carmesí.

El rubio se desplomó y Shinji giró hacia Souchiro, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte… sintiéndose frustrado al fallar en ello.

SWIIIF SPLAT

Deslizó su espada de un lado a otro en un veloz movimiento, y esta vez en el piso se marcó una línea de sangre y pedazos de sesos.

Asuka cayó arrodillada, su mirada clavada en la nuca de Shinji, en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez la grotesca escena que acababa de presenciar, su cuerpo temblando al sentirse envuelta en el siniestra y siseante aura alrededor del joven.

"Que salgan de aquí…" Murmuró Souichiro manteniendo su fría mirada con la de Shinji. "… es obvio que con la presencia de ellos aquí te estás conteniendo y distrayendo"

Shinji analizó las palabras de su némesis por un par de segundos… era verdad, mientras ellos estuvieran ahí no se sentiría 'libre' de alguna forma. Giró su mirada sobre su hombro, y una parte de él se avergonzó al ver el terror en los ojos de la pelirroja mientras lo observaba. Luego miró hacia el fondo, donde Kaji parecía recobrarse del golpe mientras Rei y Misato lo miraban de igual forma que la pelirroja. "Misato-san… saque a Kaji-san, Asuka y Ayanami de aquí… este lugar no tardará en venirse abajo"

Misato tardó un instante en registrar las palabras del chico, aun anonadada por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. "S-shinji-kun… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡No podemos dej-!" Un apretón en su hombro por parte de Kaji, que ahora se incorporaba, la silenció.

"El tiene razón…" Dice Kaji en un forcejeo manteniendo su mirada con el cazador, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, probablemente tenía alguna costilla fracturada. "…solamente somos un estorbo" Dijo terminando en un murmullo.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia Souichiro. "Hazte a un lado…" Ordenó Shinji con voz fría e imponedora. Souichiro por primera vez mostró signos de vida y dejó salir un bufido burlón al tiempo que caminaba hacia la esquina del corredor, a un par de metros de distancia de la salida de emergencia. Los ojos de Shinji siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Kaji se incorporó con la ayuda de Misato y Rei, mientras Asuka permanecía arrodillada a las espaldas de Shinji, aun con la mirada perdida en la espalda del chico. Un apretón en su hombro por parte de Kaji la hizo salir de su trance. La pelirroja giró su mirada hacia el hombre y las dos chicas, después de un par de segundos se puso de pie y caminó junto a ellos. Cuatro pares de ojos intercalaban sus miradas entre el joven piloto y el joven de cabello blanco.

Shinji permaneció entre Souichiro y sus cuatro acompañantes, formando una barrera mientras estos se acercaban a la salida de emergencia. Una vez que llegaron a ella giro su mirada hacia ellos por un segundo. "Salgan de aquí… y no regresen por nada" Murmuró devolviendo su mirada hacia el chico de cabellera blanca.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Misato.

Shinji sonrió levemente mientras aun mantenía un duelo de miradas con Souichiro. "Yo los veré más tarde" Dicho eso, Kaji hizo que prosiguieran con su salida, el lugar se estaba viniendo abajo poco a poco, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo ahí. La silueta de las cuatro figuras se perdió en la oscuridad de las escaleras de emergencia.

Shinji cerró la puerta de un jalón y caminó hacia el centro del corredor, siempre, en cada segundo, manteniendo contacto visual con el otro espadachín.

CLANK

Shinji apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cubrir el potente ataque que lo hizo retroceder por la fuerza del impacto. "Ahora continuemos…" Murmuró Souichiro mientras forcejean con la espada de su contrincante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuera de la Residencia Seras/Bernadotte

La residencia había sido totalmente destruida y el lugar continuaba ardiendo debido a la explosión.

En el patio. Seras y Bernadotte estaban en el piso, ambos cubriéndose la cabeza para evitar que algo les golpeara la cabeza. Seras abrió los ojos y miró a sus alrededores y vio a Bernadotte a unos cuantos metros de ella, sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente al ver a Alucard pasar caminando entre ellos… dirigiéndose afuera, inmutándose ante la terrible explosión.

"¿Master?" Cuestionó la chica con su mirada clavada en su maestro.

El Nosferatu se detuvo y giró su mirada sobre su hombro. "Han hecho bien, Seras Victoria… ahora vayan por Ikari…" Murmuró al tiempo que una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"H-hai" Respondió la chica en un murmuro mientras el poderoso vampiro se dirigía hacia afuera, a encarar los restantes de sus enemigos.

Bernadotte se puso de pie durante el corto intercambio entre el vampiro y la draculina, se acercó lentamente a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro. "¿Estás bien?" La chica giró su mirada hacia él y asintió levemente con una ligera sonrisa.

"Hai" Contestó Seras. "Master quiere que ahora vayamos por Shinji-kun"

"Lo escuché…." Dijo Bernadotte girando su mirada en dirección por donde Alucard había salido. El mercenario le ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse y esta aceptó gustosa. "…per en este momento, una pelea va comenzar… aprovechemos el caos que va a crear Alucard para salir de aquí sin ser vistos" Explicó tornando su mirada hacia la chica. Seras asintió estando de acuerdo con el plan del hombre de sombrero.

Alucard se abrió paso lentamente hacia fuera de terreno de la residencia, salió por uno de los agujeros en la barda trasera hechos por los escuadrones de policías. Al estar fuera, miró a sus alrededores con tranquilidad.

La gente corría de un lugar a otro, mientras los policías pasaban reportes a través de los radios en sus patrullas, nadie se había percatado de su presencia… o eso creyó él.

"Vaya, vaya…" Murmura un hombre de gabardina y sombrero café que sale de entre la multitud, al verlo acercarse, los policías se percatan de la presencia de Alucard y se mantienen alertas. "…ese fue todo un espectáculo" Dijo Tubalcain sonriendo plácidamente mientras se acercaba hacia al Nosferatu. "N esperaba menos del famoso Alucard" Dice al detenerse a un par de metros de distancia.

El Nosferatu permaneció pasivo, en silencio, mirando de forma desinteresada a Tubalcain. El gánster hizo una leve reverencia ante Alucard.

"Mi nombre es… Tubalcain Alhambra" Se presenta a sí mismo, sus ojos ocultos bajo la sombra de su sombrero. "Pero mis amigos han encontrado más apropiado llamarme 'Casanova'"

Alucard dio un par de pasos al frente. "Así que eres tú quien envió esas penosas almas…" Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

"Esos pobres patéticos hombre…" Responde Tubalcain levantando su mirada, una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. "…esos pobres están muertos están ahí porque sus superiores deseaban algo más que cualquier cosa… por su puesto, la vida eterna" Dijo mientras sacaba una carta de entre sus bolsillo, el reverso de ésta tenía dibujado algo parecido a una columna griega.

"Idiotas…" Gruñe Alucard con un tono bajo. "No existe nada 'eterno' en este mundo…"

"Aunque idiotas, me fueron de utilidad…" Responde Casanova con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro y mirando a Alucard de manera retadora. "dime… ¿Cuántas de tus preciadas balas de plata te restan?"

"Suficiente de fanfarronear… dime ahora, Casanova, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?" Preguntó Alucard alzando la voz.

Tubalcain extendió sus brazos, cientos de cartas comenzaron a salir de entre sus ropajes y comenzaron a girar en torno a él. "Pretendo tomar tu vida… ha llegado la hora en que te conviertas tan solo en una más de nuestras muestras… Para Millenium" Ahora las cartas giraban de manera circular frente a Tubalcain mientras Alucard lo observaba pasivamente.

Acto seguido, el gánster lanzó una serie de cartas en dirección a Alucard.

BOOOOM

El concreto estalló como si hubiera sido detonado por dinamita y una cortina de polvo se levantó. Casanova sonrió con malicia.

El polvo se disipó lentamente y poco a poco se pudo apreciar la alta figura del hombre de gabardina roja. Había un leve cráter en el pavimento a sus pies, mientras tenía un corte en su mejilla por el cual comenzaba correr una gota de sangre. "Por supuesto, por supuesto…" Murmuró Alucard ya estando al tanto de ello. "Pero que grupo más inútil…" Gruñó con desprecio. "Fueron ustedes en aquella ocasión…" Haciendo referencia a un combate de hace muchas años atrás, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial "así que era natural que ahora peleara contigo… No debiste aprender nada al ser asesinado sólo una vez"

Tubalcain bajó su mirada, dejando que su sombrero cubriera sus ojos con la sombra, un manojo de cartas apareció en su manso y comenzó a hacer diversos juegos de manos con ellas, pasándolas de una mano a la otra de manera y haciéndolas volar alrededores de él. Finalmente, en un último movimiento, una serie de cartas salieron disparadas hacia Alucard.

BOOOOOM

Hubo una fuerte explosión cuando las cartas se impactaron contra el pavimento y una nueva cortina de humo se levantó en el aire. Alucard había esquivado el ataque al saltar hacia un lado de Tubalcain a un par de metros de él, sus dos armas en sus manos.

Tubalcain lanzó otra ráfaga de cartas hacia el Nosferatu, pero nuevamente fueron esquivadas cuando éste saltó nuevamente posicionándose frente a las patrullas de policía.

BOOOOOM CRASH

El gánster no titubeó en lanzar otra ráfaga hacia Alucard, aun cuando eso significara la muerte de gente inocente.

Seras y Bernadotte comenzaron a prepararse para hacer su salida, justo en el momento que las explosiones comenzaron ellos sabían que ese era el momento, que Alucard ya se encontraba entablando combate.

El grupo de agentes policiales no lo esperaba, sus autos estallaron elevando una cortina de humo y fuego. Al mismo tiempo, algunos agentes se desplomaban cuando la sangre salía a borbotones de sus cuerpos al ser partidos por las cartas mágicas, los más afortunados de ellos solamente perdían alguna de sus extremidades. El sonido de las explosiones y los gritos de agonía y sorpresa inundaban el aire.

BANG BANG BANG

Alucard disparó una ráfaga de balas contras Tubalcain, en algún momento del combate los lugares se habían invertido, y al tiempo que el gánster esquivaba las balas, éstas despedazaban a los pocos agentes que se mantenían en pie.

Los dos vampiros comenzaron a correr a la par a lo largo de la calle, sus miradas fijas en los ojos de su contrincante. Alucard elevó sus dos armas y dejó salir una ráfaga de balas.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"¡Ughhh!" Tubalcain se detuvo abruptamente al igual que Alucard. La sangre comenzó a brotar a chorros del cuello del gánster, donde una de las titánicas balas se había impactado contras su cuello. Por un momento su rostro se distorsionó en uno de agonía, pero un par de segundos después su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un aura morada al tiempo que se convertía en miles de cartas.

Alucard lo observó con una expresión molesta, sus mandíbulas apretadas fuertemente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí.

BOOOOOM

Alucard salió volando por los aires cuando hubo una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas, entre la cortina de humo que se había levantado apareció la silueta de Casanova.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro al ver al Nosferatu tumbado contra el piso boca abajo.

CLICK

Tronó sus dedos y un círculo formado por cartas apreció en torno al cuerpo de Alucard, estas comenzaron a girar en torno a él, elevando su velocidad rápidamente.

BOOOOOM

Las cartas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Alucard causando otra explosión. Tubalcain observaba su obra con una sonrisa plácida en su rostro, pero su expresión cambio a sorpresa y confusión al ver que no había nada en el lugar de la explosión. Escuchó una ronca sonrisa a unos cuantos metros a sus espaldas, giró rápidamente y se encuentra el pálido rostro de Alucard, una sonrisa siniestra que mostraba su colmillo y una mirada retadora con sus brillantes ojos carmesí. El vampiro de ropajes rojos estaba en la pared de un pequeño edificio de tres pisos, al notar la mirada de Tubalcain corrió por la pared hasta llegar al techo.

"Tshhh… no escaparás" Murmuró el gánster al tiempo que saltaba hacia la pared, quedando de pie y desafiando la gravedad de la misma forma que lo había hecho Alucard, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por ésta dirigiéndose hacia el techo,

Para esos momentos, los otros dos miembros de Hellsing habían aprovechado la distracción y el caos que se desenvolvía en las afueras de la residencia y habían logrado robar uno de los pocos autos que no estaba en llamas.

"¿Dónde buscaremos a Shinji-kun?" Pregunta la vampiresa. "No ha contestado ninguna llamada…"

Bernadotte no contestó, solamente encendió la radio de las comunicaciones policiacas y comenzó a buscar cosas interesantes entre las estaciones. _"-está en llamas, repito, el Teatro Nacional está en llamas! ¡Se dice que hubo una serie de explosiones! ¡Requerimos todo el apoyo posible!" _"Un golpe de suerte… apuesto a que se encuentra ahí" Murmuró el hombre lanzándole una sonrisa orgullosa a la chica.

Seras no sonrió, estaba preocupad por su Maestro y pos su alumno. Bernadotte presionó el acelerador y encendió la sirena de la patrulla, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al Teatro Nacional.

Alucard se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, respirando agitadamente, un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor y éste crecía conforme la sangre fluía fuera de su cuerpo.

"El sangrado no se detiene…" Murmuró Alucard tranquilo a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo. "…no son cartas normales o una fuerza normal…" Sonrió para sí. "…esto es divertido… es fascinante" Dijo antes de soltar una ronca carcajada. "¿No es verdad?" Preguntó lanzando su mirada a us espaldas.

Tubalcain se encontraba ahí, de pie. "¿Estás listo para regresar a tu verdadero hogar?" Preguntó ignorando al Nosferatu. "De vuelta al infierno"

"Hahahahaha" El cuerpo de Alucard se estremecía al tiempo que una carcajada salía de sus labios. Poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó el gánster con su mirada molesta.

Alucard solamente negó con la cabeza. "Solamente pienso que es divertido el hecho de que idiotas temibles como tú aun existan… Millenium… Last Batallion…" Dijo sonriendo sádicamente y con una mirada viciosa en sus ojos. "Así que este ejercito de monstruos está siendo dirigido por ese Mayor demente" Tubalcain no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco cuando el cabello de Alucard comenzó a flotar, cobrando vida propia y convirtiéndose en un aura de oscuridad que se movía en torno al Nosferatu. "¡Ven y pelea! ¡Alhambra!" Exclamó eufórico el hombre de gabardina roja, murciélagos e insectos volaban de sus ropajes. "y chilla como un cerdo…" Dijo en un tono amenazante, parte de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, cubriendo uno de sus ojos, todos sus dientes se habían convertido en fauces afiladas mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con ferocidad.

"¡Comienzas a decir solamente estupideces!" Respondió en tono burlón el gánster al tiempo que sacaba un manojo de cartas y salían disparadas en dirección a su enemigo. No se percató en ese momento lo que había sucedido con Alucard.

Cuando se dispersó el humo, se dio cuenta que Alucard había perdido su figura humana, ahora estaba formado por una masa de oscuridad cubierta de ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Los brazos del vampiro se habían deformado también y se habían convertido en fauces y de éstas solamente salían las puntas de las pistolas.

Ambos se prepararon para atacar, dar lo último de sí, aniquilarse el uno al otro, pero justo cuando ambos se disponían a atacar. Algo los detuvo, ambos se paralizaron y se vieron forzados a olvidar su combate por ese momento.

Un aura de malicia y muerte inundó la atmósfera, como si en ese momento lloviera maldad. Alucard restauró la forma humana de su cara y al igual que Tubalcain, giró su mirada hacia un lugar en Tokyo-3.

"¡¿Q-que demonios? ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!" Preguntó con miedo en su rostro, nunca había sentido tal aura de malicia y muerte. Giró su mirada cuando el Nosferatu soltó una carcajada, riendo con demencia. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó nuevamente.

Alucard se giró hacia el gánster al tiempo que recobraba la compostura y mirando lo con seriedad. "Eso es Abaddon…" Murmuró, pero la seriedad solamente duró por unos cuantos segundos antes de que una sonrisa sádica se pintara en su rostro junto con una mirada viciosa. "…y si no lo sabías… eso significa que fuiste enviado como comida para perro…" Agregó haciendo que el gánster se estremeciera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En alguna parte del teatro, el hombre de larga cabellera rojiza se movía entre el fuego, humo y escombros. "No me subestimen…" Murmuró al tiempo que dejaba caer al piso la cabeza de un hombre de colmillos afilados. "…no lo hagas por creer tener la ventaja"

Hiko Seijuro envainó su espada en su cinturón y comenzó a moverse a través del infierno en el que se había convertido ese lugar. _"Debo llegar hasta la fuente que emana esa terrible aura de muerte… estoy seguro que alguien tan obsesionado por el poder como Souichiro debe de estará ahí…" _Pensó para sí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3

Los dos espadachines estaba en pleno combate, se podía escuchar el continuo choque de metal con metal al tiempo que sus espadas se impactaban. Poco a poco el aura negra en torno a Shinji se disipaba conforme se metía más en la pelea y hacía a un lado su furia.

El cazador se lanzó en un ataque frontal contra Souichiro, éste al verlo venir elevó su espada, la punta de ésta amenazando con incrustarse en la cara de Shinji si éste no se detenía. El cazador no se detuvo y justo en el último segundo, cuando la punta de la espada estaba a escasos milímetros de encajarse contra ojo derecho, dio una pirueta en el aire hacia lado izquierdo, pasando la guardia de Souichiro.

CLANK

Souichiro apenas pudo detener el ataque que iba dirigido a su cuello. El vampiro se percató de que manera paulatina la velocidad del chico se incrementaba y cada vez era un poco más difícil bloquear sus ataques.

Shinji comenzaba a frustrarse, ninguno de sus ataques había atinado, el joven de cabello blanco parecía poder prevenir todos sus ataques. Ahora fue su turno de retroceder, Souichiro lanzó una feroz serie de ataques que apenas podía contener con su espada, comenzaba a tomar el ritmo cuando…

PAFFFFF

Salió disparado contra la pared. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su sien y ahora comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que había sucedido y apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear un blandir de la espada de Souichiro dirigido a su cuello. La fuerza superior de Souichiro hizo que fácilmente comenzara a retroceder su espada y se acercara peligrosamente a su cuello, así qué en un veloz movimiento se deslizó por un lado y se alejó del vampiro.

Finalmente, al poder ver desde una distancia prudente a su oponente, se percató de que había utilizado la vaina de la espada para golpearlo en la cabeza. Sintió algo cálido recorrer su cara, y al limpiarlo con su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

"Esa espada me pertenece, la robaste en Inglaterra… no tienes derecho a utilizarla" Dijo Souichiro con su mirada seria y fría. "Devuélvemela…"

"Intenta quitármela de las mano" Respondió Shinji de manera retadora.

"Lo haré…" Dijo Souichiro tomando una nueva postura de combate. "…pero primero te mataré entonces"

CRASHHH

Shinji apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, el descomunal y veloz ataque de Souichiro, éste reapareció frente a él y blandió su espada de arriba abajo, tratando de partirlo en dos, pero Shinji pudo esquivar el ataque y ahora Souichiro se encontraba reclinado hacia enfrente mientras si espada había abierto una grieta en el piso.

"¿Durante cuenta tiempo podrás esquivarme?" Pregunta el joven de cabello blanco al tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Este lugar se está despedazando… el humo comenzará a asfixiarte y a quitarte visibilidad… es sólo cuestión de tiempo"

Shinji se detuvo por unos momentos, era verdad el fuego comenzaba a envolverlos, y el piso se venía abajo por partes, sin embargo, no tenía prisa, su único propósito en ese lugar era arrancarle al cabeza… salir vivo o muerto de ese lugar realmente no le interesaba. Se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, su espada en alto sobre su cabeza.

PLAT SWIIFFF SLASH SPLAT

Souichiro observaba a su contrincante espirara profundamente, acababa de escapar de un ataque mortal. Cuando el cazador se lanzó al ataque contra él arrojó su vaina contra él, en respuesta, Shinji vio venir el ataque y en respuesta utilizó su mano izquierda para evitar que éste lo golpeara en la cara, pero eso significo perder su defensa. En un veloz movimiento Souichiro se adentró en la guardia del cazador y blandió su espada.

La frustración que sentía comenzaba a convertirse en furia, Shinji espiraba agitadamente mientras un dolor punzante se esparcía por su pecho. Bajó su mirada pro una fracción de segundo y se dio cuenta del largo corte que tenía del lado izquierdo de su torso y que comenzaba a sangrar.

El cazador cerró sus ojos… tenía que deshacer se de él, lo había jurado en su tumba, sus tumbas…era la única forma en la que podía saldar su culpa y la vergüenza de no poderlos haber protegido. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, la memoria de las personas que perdió volvió tan fresca como si fuera aquel maldito día, sus manos empuñaron con fuerza su espada y abrió sus ojos, lanzando una mirada llena de odio y veneno hacia Souichiro.

El vampiro espadachín estaba a punto de atacar al joven al verlo cerrar sus ojos. Pero se detuvo… a lo largo de la pelea el aura maligna del joven se iba disipando, pero en este momento, en el momento que cerró sus ojos…. Puso sentir la terrible sed de sangre y muerte que emanaba. El aura alrededor del joven se expandió por toda la habitación mientras hacía un terrible siseo. Cuando Shinji abrió sus ojos pudo ver la ferocidad y odio en ellos al tiempo que su rostro se distorsionaba por la ira.

Shinj tomo la espada con sus dos manos mientras mantenía su mirada con la de su contrincante. "Por ellos… voy a matarte… por ellos…" Gruñó en un tono feral.

"¿Qu-"

CLANK

Souchiro no pudo terminar su pregunta, el joven había desaparecido en un parpadeo y ahora se encontraba mas allá de su defensa blandiendo su espada contra él, el vampiro apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el ataque y saltar hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

No le sirvió de nada, justo en el momento en el que saltó hacia a tras, pudo sentir e aura asesina del chico a sus espaldas. "¡Uaghhhhh!" Al tratar de girar y cambiar de lugar, la espada de Shinji lo atravesó por el costado, dejándole una terrible cortada.

SLASH

"¡Agghhhh!" Esta vez sintió un corte a lo ancho de la mitad de su espalda. "¡Bastardo!" Gruñó con furia.

Shinji reapareció frente a él a un par de metros de distancia y se abalanzó contra él. Souichiro se preparó para recibir el ataque, pero cuando el joven estaba a escasos centímetros de dar el ataque, sintió un profundo corte en su brazo derecho. Su mirada se tornó incrédula cuando la imagen de Shinji frente a él se desvanecía, y al girar a su derecha una segunda imagen del joven comenzaba a desaparecer.

SLASH

Sintió otro fuerte corte en su pierna izquierda. _"¡Mierda!" _Pensó Souichiro al momento que blandió su espada en todas direcciones debido a la furia que sintió en ese momento. Ahora observaba boquiabierto como múltiples figuras de Shinji se deslizaban de un lado a otro frente a él. "Su velocidad es… él es tan veloz que parece como si hubiera varias personas igual a él" Murmuró.

Sintió un corte en la pantorrilla derecha y casi simultáneamente en su hombro izquierdo. "El muy cabrón… está jugando conmigo…" Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando instintivamente vio venir un ataque hacia su cabeza.

CLANK

Lo alcanzó a bloquear, pero luego utilizó nuevamente su espada y su vaina para bloquear ataques que habían venido de lugares opuestos y dirigidos a su cabeza. _"Debe ser una broma, una velocidad que le permita atacar simultáneamente de dos lugares…"_ "¡Ughhh!" Alcanzó a quitarse al sentir la punta de una espada en el costado de su cuello, no obstante, se hizo un largo y profundo corte que comenzó a sangrar a borbotones.

Esta era la velocidad con la que había aniquilado ejércitos enteros de ghouls y vampiros. Era una velocidad que solamente podía utilizar durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que su cuerpo cayera rendido y quedar inmovilizado debido al agotamiento. Los primeros ataques fueron meras advertencias, iba a jugar con su presa un par de segundos antes de aniquilarlo… sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había sido un error, después de unos instantes, se dio cuenta que Souichiro aun podía esquivar sus ataques… y su cuerpo comenzaba a doler.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

El vampiro se percató, a pesar de que el joven aun seguía atacándolo sus movimientos se volvían más lentos. _"Solamente puedes usar esa velocidad por unos segundos…"_ Pensó al tiempo que detenía una serie de ataque dirigidos a su pecho, cabeza y cuello.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Shinji reapareció a algunos metros de distancia frente a él, reclinado sobre su espada y respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos mirándolo con desprecio.

"Cometiste un error…" Murmuró Souichiro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. "…debiste haberme degollado en el primer ataque, pero decidiste juguetear" Shinji apretó los dientes, trató erguirse pero estaba totalmente exhausto. "…es una velocidad increíble la que has alcanzado humano… sin embargo, tu técnica es el problema… un espadachín con experiencia, aunque con dificultad, puede bloquear tus ataques de velocidad extrema cuando…" Shinji permaneció en silencio, incapaz de hablar debido al agotamiento. "te lo repetiré… debiste haberme matado en el primer ataque" Souichiro se detuvo a un par de metros manteniendo su pasiva mirada con la retadora del cazador. "Ahora deja te muestro mi técnica final…."

El vampiro se posicionó con el pie izquierdo atrás mientras su mano derecha sostenía la vaina de la espada y la izquierda la empuñadura. "…dejaré que para tu funeral no tengan que juntar tus partes…" Su mirada se tornó seria y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… ¡Ryu So Sen!"

Shinji solamente sintió como su cuerpo era cortado en múltiples lugares… brazos, piernas, cuello, pecho, abdomen.

PAFFFFF

El cazador se desplomó boca abajo en el piso. Su cuerpo sangraba de casi todos lados y rápidamente un charco de sangre se empezó a formar debajo de él.

Souichiro estaba en postura de combate, el filo de su espada cubierto en sangre. El ataque no lo realizó con toda su letalidad, por lo que el cuerpo del chico no había caído partido en pedazos. Su plan no consistía en matarlo realmente, necesitaba que el 'recipiente' estuviera vivo para poder realizar la transferencia… y sería solamente durante el ritual donde acabaría con su vida.

El vampiro dejó salir un suspiro, había sido una pelea interesante, nadie más además de su Sensei había infringido ese tipo de heridas en él. "Humano, deberías sentirte orgulloso…" Múltiples pisadas llamaron su atención y giró su mirada, buscando a través del humo para saber su fuente.

Frente a él, un grupo de siete hombres encapuchados había aparecido de entre las llamas del hotel.

"No interfieran…" Gruñó Souichiro al tiempo que levantaba su espada de manera amenazante. "…o me desharé de todos ustedes también"

"Iie… venimos a brindarle nuestro apoyo en la misión" Respondió uno de ellos. Souichiro los observó dudoso por un par de segundos antes de bajar su espada a su costado.

"Terminaré la misión en un par de minutos…" Respondió el joven girando su mirada hacia el cazador que yacía inerte en el piso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de su subconsciente, el podía ver a lo lejos un cuerpo flotando en medio de la nada. Sentía el dolor infligido por las múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo… pero era incapaz de moverse, era incapaz de salir de ahí.

Podía sentir como se debilitaba poco a poco aun estando ahí dentro, comenzó a acercarse a la figura a lo lejos… al estar a un par de metros de éste, se percató que era el mismo, en ese momento giró su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, pero no había nada… era como si solamente existieran sus ojos en ese momento.

Vio como su figura sangraba de múltiples partes, al estar flotando en medio de la nada, las gotas de sangre se precipitaban con velocidad hasta la nada.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó para sí al estar ante su propio cuerpo despedazado.

"Estás muriendo…" Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, al girarse, se percató que una gran oscuridad estaba a sus espaldas. "…lo sabes bien"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Shinji, de la oscuridad resonó una ronca y siniestra carcajada.

"También eso lo sabes bien…" Respondió la profunda voz oscura.

El joven permaneció en silencio y tornó su mirada hacia su cuerpo ensangrentado, buenas y malas memorias vinieron a su mente súbitamente. Realmente deba estar muriendo, pues acababa de tener eso que la gente llama 'pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos'. "No quiero morir… tengo cosas pendientes…" Murmuró con la mirada perdida. "…no he aniquilado a ese bastardo"

"Lo sé…" Respondió la voz, esta vez la escuchó en un susurro junto a su oído. "…es por eso que no tejaré morir"

Shinji giró su mirada rápidamente al escucharlo decir esas palabras y en ese momento la oscuridad lo envolvió de nuevo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Souichiro no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Shinji se reincorporaba de nuevo. Los soldados permanecieron inmóviles, mirando con terror como se ponía de pie al chico que ya daban por muerto.

En ese momento, la terrible aura que había emanado durante el combate parecía un chiste… en este momento el aura de muerte, malicia, odio, tristeza y desesperación que emanaba era como un manto que lo envolvía y lo dejaba ciego temporalmente. El aura se abrió paso a través de los corredores, huecos y ventanas del edificio, como si fuera un torrente fuera de control siguiente su curso por cualquier lugar que podía. En consecuencia, las paredes se vinieron abajo junto con parte del techo, el humo se disipó un poco, dando espacio al oxígeno, pero con ello causando que las llamas se elevaran con más fuerza.

Ahora el fuego comenzaba a engullir todo a su paso, y poco a poco el lugar se iba desmoronando conforme el fuego avanzaba. Y aquí se encontraban las dos figuras, en medio del remolino de fuego y escombros.

Souichiro miró a su adversario en silencio aunque respirando agitadamente por las heridas recibidas. Un par de metros frente a él, Shinji respiraba agitadamente mientras le daba la espalda, el cuerpo de éste se estremecía, no podía decir si era por el cansancio o de furia. La respuesta la obtuvo unos segundos después.

El aura negra que giraba en torno al cazador se expandió en los alrededores con más velocidad, como si tuviera vida propia, haciendo bailar el fuego que los rodeaba. Más escombros comenzaron a caer conforme el aura se expandía por todo el lugar. Souichiro se mantuvo en su lugar, observando expectante a su rival. Shinji giró su rostro hacia él. Ojos carmesí se abrieron en sorpresa y terror al encontrarse con ojos totalmente negros, más oscuros que cualquier abismo en el fondo del infierno, esos ojos demoniacos que lo veían llenos de furia y odio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kaji, Misato, Asuka y Rei estaban acababan de salir del Teatro, después de un par de minutos de bajar las escaleras a oscuras, finalmente llegaron a la planta baja y pudieron respirar aire limpio al escapar del infierno en el que se había convertid el hotel.

Kaji y Misato inmediatamente se reportaron a NERV e hicieron la solicitud de apoyo. Shinji aun se encontraba dentro, y a pesar de todo lo que era capaz de hacer ese chico, iban a enviarle ayuda una vez que las llamas se hubieran controlado.

Sin embargo, toda actividad se detuvo por unos segundos, sintieron como una terrible aura de malicia y muerte los envolvía. Los miembros de NERV giraron sus miradas hacia el edificio… ellos sabían que era lo que causaba tal cosa.

Algunas de las personas ahí perdieron el control de sí mismos y comenzaron a huir del lugar despavoridos.

En ese mismo instante, las ambulancias, patrullas, alumbrado público teléfono celulares, todo comenzó a parpadear y después de unos segundos quedaron en penumbras. Lo último que lograron ver antes de que todo se apagara en su totalidad fue un aura negra y espesa abrirse paso por ventanas, puertas y agujeros de la estructura del edificio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV, al mismo tiempo.

"¡Sempai!" Exclamó Maya mientras tecleaba comandos en la consola. "¡Tenemos actividad!"

Ritsuko tornó su mirada asombrada hacia la gráfica que mostraba la actividad cerebral de Shinji. La habían estado monitoreando continuamente desde el combate con el ángel, y habían programado el lanzamiento de una alarma cuando alguna de las ondas cerebrales, ya sea la del EVA o la desconocida se dispararan.

"La segunda onda cerebral… se está incrementando su actividad en sincronía con la del Tercer Elegido…" Murmuró sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alucard giró su tétrica mirada y sádica sonrisa hacia Tubalcain.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó molesto el gánster.

El aura de Alucard comenzó a esparcirse por todos los alrededores, casi la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba convertida, mientras su sonrisa mostraba sus filoso colmillos. "Que no eres más que la carnada…" Respondió disparando una ráfaga de balas.

Tubalcain apenas pudo detenerlas usando sus cartas, el problema en este momento era la visibilidad, ahora todo se encontraba envuelto por una espesa bruma gris.

Logró distinguir la silueta de Alucard, se había convertido en sombras, su cuerpo cubierto por tenebrosos carmesí, y sus manos formando un cuadro, a través de este un gigante ojo que abarcaba la totalidad de su cara. El gánster lanzó una ráfaga de cartas contra Alucard y éste fue envuelto en la explosión, sin embargo, escuchó un jadeo a sus espaldas, al voltear, vio la sombra del nosferatu apuntándole con sus dos pistolas.

FIIIIIIZZ BOOOOOM

Lanzó tres cartas que explotaron al golpear la figura y disipando la bruma, sin embargo, la figura de Alucard se disolvió en masa oscura con un aura roja a su alrededor al tiempo y un aullido cánido de dolor salía de ella.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio, Casanova perdió su compostura y su aire tranquilo y relajado, su rostro se llenó de sudor al tiempo que el sudor corría por su cara.

Un conjunto de oscuras y diabólicas figuras caninas con afilados colmillos y decenas de ojos lo miraban fijamente mientras dejaban salir escalofriantes aullidos. Pero la grotesca figura se desintegró en al aire. Tubalcain contuvo la respiración y estaba demasiado nervioso para notar la siniestra y oscura silueta y el par de brillosos ojos carmesí a sus espaldas. Escuchó movimiento a sus espaldas y giró rápidamente para lanzar otra ráfaga de cartas.

PAFFFF CRACK

"¿Qu-? ¡Aghhhhhhhhh!" Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa en el momento que su brazo fue capturado en medio movimiento, impidiéndole lanzar la ráfaga de cartas, pero luego su rostro cambió a uno de terror y agonía cuando el Nosferatu torció su brazo, rompiéndole el hueso y al mismo tiempo pateaba su rodilla, haciendo que ésta se doblara en ángulo contrario haciendo que el hueso se dislocara al principio, pero al seguir aplicando presión el hueso comenzó a romper tendones, musculo y piel, la sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente.

"¡Ahora chilla como un puerco!" Exclamó Alucard con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su puño contra el gánster. En respuesta, Tubalcain uso su mano disponible para combatir el golpe con una carta.

BROOOOM

El impacto del puño de Alucard con la carta mágica de Tubalcain generó una onda expansiva. Pero poco a poco, la carta cedió, despedazándose en el aire y la mano del Nosferatu despedazó el brazo completo del gánster.

"¡Uaghhh!" Casanova gritó en agonía, su cuerpo estaba siendo despedazado poco a poco.

"Jaque Mate Tubalcain" Gruñó Alucard con una mirada viciosa al tiempo que lo sujetaba rápidamente de la cabeza y lo separaba del piso. Luego lo sujetó con las dos manos y puso el rostro del gánster a la altura de su cara, permitiendo que el hombre de MIllenium lo mirara a los ojos. "Ahora cumplirás tu trato conmigo, te haré que me lo digas todo… con tu vida" Tubalcain se estremecía por el terror y el dolor de tener su cuerpo mutilado, solamente un chillido salía de sus labios mientras miraba al Nosferatu a los ojos.

Las fauces de Alucard se abrieron, sus dientes se habían convertido en filosos cuchillo que se clavaron en el cuello de Tubalcain.

FLASH

La silueta del Mayor aparecía frente a una bandera con el símbolo utilizado por los nazis. "Ya veo… guerra" Murmuró Alucard en su mente.

FLASH

Ahora aparecía la silueta de los soldados de la armada del Mayor al frente de todos ellos, dos siluetas femeninas, la de un niño y la de un hombre alto. "Sí guerra… y que maravillosa gran guerra será" Retumbó la voz del Mayor.

Los ojos de Alucard se ensancharon en el momento que un fuego de color azul comenzó envolver el cuerpo de Tubalcain. No le importó él siguió absorbiendo la sangre de su ahora muerto enemigo.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Tubalcain se desintegró, dejó caer los restos al piso y comenzó a aplaudir mientras una sádica y ronca carcajada salía de sus labios. "Mata a tus amigos y a tus enemigos por igual, a tú país, a tu gente… incluso a ti mismo…" El vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de la terrible aura que envolvía la ciudad en esos momentos. "…pero no importa cuánto mates, nunca es suficiente… ambos no somos más que belicistas ¿no es así Mayor?" Murmuró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire, su mirada fija en dirección al Teatro Nacional.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los hombres encapuchados desenfundaron sus armas rápidamente y comenzaron a disparar contra el chico.

Soichiro observó aterrado como no reaccionaba ante las balas, Shinji permanecía en el centro de un torbellino de oscuridad con sus totalmente negros ojos fijos en él. El aura de Shinji siseaba como si tuviera vida, y de ésta se desprendían siluetas fantasmagóricas que aullaban de dolor.

Al observar al joven, Souichiro se percató de porque no reaccionaba a las balas. No era que las balas no lo dañaran… era que ni si quiera llegaban a tocarlo. Cada una de las miles de balas se desintegraba al entrar en contacto con el aura que giraba en torno al chico. "El ángel exterminador… el destructor… el fondo del infierno" Murmuró, su cuerpo negándose a reaccionar.

El joven miró a su alrededores, se percató de los disparos hacia él pero no le dio importancia… en este momento solamente había una persona por la que su sangre hervía por aniquilar. Tomo su espada con las dos manos, la elevó sobre su cabeza y la clavó en el piso de concreto con una facilidad como si la hubiera encajado en arena. En ese momento sintió un impulso en su cuerpo, un poder fluir por sus brazos, el cual en forma de energía negra, fluyó por su espada hasta el piso.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Soucihiro miró al piso, y notó como este comenzaba a deformarse. A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver que todo el piso se desintegraba y ahora caía al nivel de más abajo.

El grupo de encapuchados no se percató de lo que sucedía y al caer al siguiente nivel, algunos de ellos cayeron sobre el fuego o encajados en varillas salientes de la estructura pereciente del edificio. Los pocos que se mantenían en buenas condiciones comenzaron a disparar frenéticamente contra el chico.

Shinji se percató de lo que sucedía, del poder intoxicante que poseía en ese momento, giró su mirada hacia los estorbos y sintió nuevamente la energía fluir por sus brazos, así que blandió su espada y una columna de aura oscura despedazó los cuerpos de los encapuchados partiéndolos por la mitad. Shinji giró su mirada hacia Souichiro, no percatándose de que los cuerpos en lugar de mostrar quemaduras por el corte con la misteriosa aura negra, más bien estaban putrefactos.

"Abaddon…" Murmuró Souichiro, no sabiendo si a lo que enfrentaba era a ese demonio, de nuevo, o a Shinji.

"Aún no…" Respondió Shinji con una sonrisa macabra, una ronca voz haciendo eco a sus palabras.

Shinji tomó posición de pelea y se lanzó contra Souichiro. Este apenas logró esquivar el golpe haciéndose a un lado y la espada de Shinji, envuelta en un aura negra impactándose contra el piso, haciendo un pequeño cráter. El vampiro se dio cuenta también de que de sus ropajes habían entrado en contacto con la oscura aura que emanaba Shinji, se habían comenzado a desintegrar.

CLANK

El cazador poseído blandió su espada hacia un lado, tratando de alcanzar a Souichiro pero éste alcanzó a bloquear el golpe. Souichiro se alejo de un veloz movimiento, aumentando la distancia entre ellos, y sostuvo su espada sujeta con las dos manos frente a él. Ahí se dio cuenta de que el lugar que se había impactado de su espada con la de Shinji mostraba signos de oxidación.

CLANK

Nuevamente Souichiro fue atacado por el joven, había sido un ataque frontal y lo había detenido nuevamente con su espada, comenzó a forcejear con Shinji y sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa el verse incapaz de hacer retrocede al chico… ahora su fuerza también lo equiparaba.

Souichiro hizo una veloz pirueta con la que se escabulló a un lado y nuevamente guardó distancia.

CLINK

Los ojos de Souichiro se ensancharon en sorpresa cuando vio la mitad de la hoja de su espada caer al piso.

"Acabemos con esto…" Murmuró Shinji con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. "…destruiré este lugar completo, y contigo en él" Una gran cantidad de energía oscura se comenzó a formar en su espada y el aura maligna se expandía por todo el lugar, extinguiendo el fuego a su paso, haciendo que las estructuras se debilitaran y comenzaran a debilitarse.

Era como hace un par de meses atrás, era incapaz nuevamente de enfrentar a este temible monstruo, y su cuerpo era incapaz de responder.

"Alto" Gruñó Shinji sacudiendo su cabeza. Souichiro miró la escena con cautela. "Yo me encargaré de él… así que vete" Murmuró dejando caer la espada a un lado y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las dos manos, sus ojos cerrados mientras entraba en una lucha interna. _"Si alguien va a aniquilar a ese bastardo, soy yo" _Pensó. Y en ese momento, el aura negra desapareció, no hubo ningún reniego por parte de la 'cosa' que llevaba dentro.

Souichiro miró como toda el aura negra desaparecía, comenzando de las zonas más lejanas y, poco a poco, la que giraba en torno a Shinji. Vio al cazador mirar a sus alrededores desconcertado e intentar dar un paso.

PAAAAAAFF

"¿Q-que sucede?" Preguntó alarmado y levantando con forcejeo su cabeza, mirando a los alrededores. Estaba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas contra el piso, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Esa 'cosa' le había curado las heridas, pero le había arrebatado toda su energía, devolviéndolo al estado agotado en el que estaba después de utilizar su velocidad contra Souichiro.

El vampiro se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y recobró la compostura, una mirada seria se pintó en su rostro al tiempo que acortaba la distancia con el chico sin fuerzas. "No debiste ceder ante 'él'… si no sabes controlarlo, podrías terminar sucumbiendo ante él…" Souichiro tomó la espada que usaba Shinji, la espada que perdió en aquel encuentro en Inglaterra. "Es curioso…" Murmuró observando cada centímetro de la espada con gusto. "… la perdí la primera vez que enfrenté a Abaddon y donde casi muero… y la recuperé en la segunda misma situación"

SWIIIFF

Souichiro blandió su espada, sintiendo gusto de empuñarla de nuevo. "Ahora, voy a eliminarte, devolver a Abaddon al infierno, e invocarlo de nuevo desde ahí… ya no correré ningún riesgo contigo" Souichiro levantó su espada sobre su cabeza.

Shinji cerró sus ojos, no tenía fuerza para moverse, ni siquiera un milímetro, mucho menos esquivar el golpe a tiempo. "Lo siento… perdónenme, los voy a extrañar" Murmuró muy bajo entre jadeos, resignándose.

SWIIIIIIFF

CLANK

Shinji apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir el movimiento de Souichiro… pero la espada jamás cortó su cabeza, había escuchado el sonido de metal contra metal, el sonido de una espada contra otra. Poco a poco comenzó a perder las fuerzas, ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse en la posición que estaba, y entonces, cayó inconsciente sin saber que era lo que había sucedido.

Los ojos de Souihiro se abrieron en sorpresa e incredulidad al reconocer a la persona frente a él.

"Gusto en verte, Souichiro…" Saludó el hombre de largo cabello rojizo. El vampiro permaneció en silencio, aun no creyendo lo que veía. "¿Qué sucede? ¿No hay saludo para tu viejo Sensei?" Preguntó Hiko Seijuro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó finalmente el vampiro con una mirada y voz seria.

Hiko empujó la espada de Souichiro con la suya, haciendo que ésta cayera al costado del vampiro, aunque él se mantuvo en guardia. "Vine al festival… tenía mucho tiempo sin venir"

El joven de cabello blanco estrechó su mirada. "El festival acabó, ahora vete de aquí… tengo asuntos importantes que atender…" Dijo comenzando a alzar su espada y posicionarse listo para atacar.

El pelirrojo dejó salir un suspiro. "Si esa terrible aura que sentí hace unos momentos estaba dirigida a ti… no quiero saber que es lo que has hecho en este tiempo…" Dijo con voz comandante y seria. "Además, tú sabes que no puedo dejar que asesines a este joven… no te puedo dejar seguir asesinando personas…"

Souichiro dejó salir un bufido burlón. "¿Y qué es lo que harás?"

CRACK

"¡Ughhhhhhh!" Souichiro salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra una pared, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y le costaba trabajo levantarse. "Bastardo…" Gruñó lazándole una mirada asesina a su antiguo Sensei. "Eso fue-"

"Futae no kiwami…" Dijo Hiko interrumpiendo al vampiro. "Una de las tantas técnicas que no aprendiste" Agregó, luego giró hacia Shinji, dándole la espalda a su antiguo alumno y cargó al cazador, poniéndolo en su espalda.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No vas a matarme?" Preguntó furioso Souichiro, invadido por un dolor paralizante en su pecho, probablemente tenía casi todas las costillas rota y alguna debió haber perforado un pulmón.

Hiko permaneció de pie, con Shinji sobre su espalda, en silencio y meditando su respuesta. "Venía dispuesto a hacer eso… pero soy demasiado débil para tener el valor de eliminar a mi antiguo pupilo…" Giró su mirada sobre su hombro, clavando sus ojos violetas en los carmesí del vampiro. "…pero estoy seguro que él sí lo hará sin titubear"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seras bajó rápidamente del vehículo seguida por Bernadotte, había sentido la terrible aura hace unos minutos atrás y obligó al Mercenario a aplastar el acelerador. Esa aura la había sentido un par de meses atrás, en aquel infierno.

El Teatro estaba envuelto en llamas y se encontraba rodeado por policías, ambulancias y bomberos, aun así, era imposible contener las llamas.

"Voy a entrar…" Murmuró, su mirada llena de determinación.

"¡Espera, no seas estúpida!" Gruñó Bernadotte preocupado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. "Ni si quiera sabemos si está dentro" Explicó.

La vampiresa bajó la mirada, era verdad, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba Shinji, pasó su mirada por los alrededores y pudo distinguir una cabellera roja y una azul. "¡Sígueme!" Exclamó mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la gente, su mirada centrada en las chicas de cabello rojo y azul. "¡¿Dónde está Shinji-kun?" Preguntó desesperada girando a la pelirroja hacia ella al tomarla del hombro.

Asuka miró desconcertada a la mujer, pero rápidamente la reconoció. "Tú eres-"

"¡No hay tiempo! ¿¡Donde está Shinji-kun!" Preguntó Seras alterada, Asuka bajó la mirada y señaló al edificio con un movimiento de cabeza.

La vampiresa empuñó sus manos con fuerza y la determinación nuevamente llegó a su rostro. Misato, Rei, Kaji y Asuka miraban expectantes a la rubia.

"¡Voy a entrar!" Exclamó comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio. Una mano en su hombro nuevamente la detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien la detenía. "No importa lo que digas Pip… yo voy a entrar"

Los miembros de NERV observaban a la rubia y al hombre de sombrero. Misato no había conocido a ninguno de los dos, salvo a Seras, en la ocasión que fueron secuestradas por Gin y Ryo.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA YO VOY A ENTRAR!" Gritó furiosa la vampiresa, y como si el destino se opusiera a ello. El edificio comenzó a desplomarse totalmente.

Ambos, tanto los miembros de NERV como los de Hellsing, observaban con terror como toneladas ardientes de metal y escombro se venían abajo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hahahahah****a y yo que quería explicar que le había pasado a Sousuke en este mismo capítulo. Ni modo, será hasta el siguiente.**

**Bueno, que puedo decir… disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo. Me tardé algo, pero pues, como verán no fue tan cortito hahaha además de que he estado algo ocupado… pero solo para aclarar, no lo voy a dejar morir este fic, ya llevo cinco capítulos escritos y no pienso dejarlo colgado, pero debo admitir que me tomará algo de tiempo escribirlo. Tengo planeados 18 capítulos hasta ahora… y espero que no se extiendan =S**

**Para los que querían un poco más de AxS… ahí está, es lo más que les puedo ofrecer en este capítulo… se irán estrechando lazos, se darán nuevas situaciones, pero más a futuro… **

**Con lo de Sousuke y Kaname… bueno, hay que esperar… además de todas las revolturas que estoy haciendo, estoy procurando seguir la línea de sucesos de las novelas de Full Metal Panic. Y es bastante complejo integrar y adaptarlo… pero algo se me ocurrirá ^ ^**

**Lectores, les envío un cordial saludo, agradezco que se tomen su tiempo en leer el fanfic, y nuevamente lo digo, espero hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo, espero su review. Nos vemos en el próximo, se llamará: Carry On My Wayward Son**


	6. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No soy dueño de ninguna de las historias que conforman este fanfiction… salvo uno que otro personaje incluido por mí, claro. ****=P**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)"_

Canción: Carry On My Wayward Son

Grupo: Kansas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Este capítulo está enfocado más que nada al universo de FMP!… este capítulo no lo tenía planeado, es decir, en mi plan original esta parte iba a ir junto con el capitulo 5, pero dicho capítulo se extendió más de lo que debía… a ver qué es lo que sale de éste xD**

**Además, para este capítulo no sabía que canción ponerle como soundtrack, las que me gustaban para el capitulo ya estaban asignadas a capítulos futuros y no encontraba ninguna que me convenciera… entonces vi el capítulo final de la serie de Supernatural y al escuchar esta canción y leer la lírica… pensé: "That's It!"**

**¡Ah! Además, cabe decir… que no estaría mal que leyeran las últimas dos novelas de Full Metal Panic!: Come Make My Day y Approaching Nick Of Time. ¡La historia se pone genial…! Y más triste =** Lo único que puedo decir es que: "LEONARD TESTAROSSA MUST DIE!" =/**

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link =)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Base Ghiară, momentos después de la destrucción del Arbalest.

"Coronel Aulus, misión cumplida, el as de Mithrill ha sido silenciado… llamaré a mi equipo" Dijo Leonard por la radio instantes antes de comenzar a despedazar al blanco AS que yacía inerte en el piso. Comenzó a golpear el torso de la unidad, justo donde se encontraba la cabina del piloto, por unos instantes la tentación de despedazarla justo ahí fue muy grande, pero tenía otro plan en mente… un poco renuente, arrancó la cabina del piloto y la sujeto en la mano de su AS. "Espero un equipo de limpieza en la plataforma de la base…" Dijo por la radio.

"_En unos momentos Lord Leonard… estaremos ahí en un par de minutos"_ Contestó una voz masculina y relajada.

El Whispered mostró sorpresa por unos instantes antes de sonreír levemente. "Llegas tarde… Lee"

"_De verdad lo siento… ¿pero de verdad era requerida mi presencia?"_ Preguntó Lee por la radio.

"Pudimos haber capturado a mas miembros de Mithrill…" Respondió Leonard con una mirada pensativa y pegada en la cabina de piloto que tenía en las manos de su AS.

"_¿Mr. Silver me escucha? Cambio. ¿Recibe mi señal?" _Una voz irrumpió en la radio.

"Alto y claro… ¿Qué sucede?" Respondió el Whispered al reconocer la señal entrante proveniente de una de las estaciones de comunicación de emergencia de la base.

"_Queríamos informarle que las tropas de Mithrill se repliegan lejos de la zona…"_ Informó el técnico de comunicaciones.

"¿Cuál es el estatus de nuestros soldados? ¿Qué hay del Dr. Vincent y los pilotos EVA?" Preguntó Leonard, durante el combate se olvidó totalmente acerca de su prisionero, el hecho de que este lograra escapar lo metería en muchos indeseados problemas y complicaciones.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, probablemente los hombre recopilaban información y al tiempo titubeaban en dar la respuesta.

"_Las tropas enteras fueron eliminadas… estimamos que solo un dos por ciento de toda la armada sobrevivió…" _Respondió el técnico con voz dudosa y temerosa. _"Además hemos perdido contacto con todo el escuadrón del Coronel Aulus hace unos instantes… probablemente sea un KIA…" _Leonard mostró un poco de preocupación y sorpresa, realmente no esperaba tal cantidad de bajas, nuevamente tendría que hablar con el regordete alemán. _"…el Dr. Vincent Volaju se encuentra aun en su celda, la armada enemiga no hizo contacto con él… sin embargo, perdimos a los pilotos"_

"¿Algún prisionero?" Preguntó el Whispered con seriedad, su mirada se había endurecido a las últimas palabras del Técnico.

"_Negativo… se intentó capturar a un pequeño grupo de invasores, pero todos escaparon, fue imposible"_ Hubo un silencio en la comunicación.

"Reúnan a todos los sobrevivientes, custodien al prisionero y saquen toda la información posible… aniquilaremos la base dentro de sesenta minutos, no dejaremos ningún rastro de este lugar y lo que sucedió" Al tiempo que Leonard daba las órdenes, su radar detectó la presencia de las unidades que esperaba.

"_¡Roger!"_ Respondió el Técnico terminando la comunicación.

El joven genio giró su mirada para encontrarse con tres unidades parecidas al Codarl que desactivaban su ECS. Estas tres unidades eran diferentes, tenían mayor volumen en la parte superior, en el torso, además de que no tenían su peculiar cola de caballo que utilizaban como disipador de energía, en lugar de eso, de sus espaldas se extendían unas especies de placas de metal.

"_Lord Leonard ¿Desea que transportemos los restos de la unidad/"_ Preguntó Lee por la radio. El Whispered consideró la propuesta, sin embargo…

"Iie… quiero que esta unidad desaparezca totalmente…" Respondió con una expresión pensativa. En eso, se inclinó una vez más… escarbó entre los cables y placas de metal de la unidad blanca y extrajo un cristal cilíndrico del agujero donde se encontraba a cabina del piloto.

Dentro del extraño Codarl, Lee Fowler, un hombre joven de rasgos faciales finos, fríos y oscuros ojos estrechos y de larga cabellera oscura y lacia, observaba con curiosidad como el joven de cabello plateado extraía el núcleo del Arbalest. "Ya veo... a final de cuentas… esa es la pieza clave de esta unidad…" Murmuró para sí.

"Dispongan del resto…" Ordenó finalmente Leonard. "… nos retiraremos de este lugar dentro de una hora… así que hay que trabajar rápidamente" Acto seguido, emprendió su retirada hacia el hangar oculto del que había salido. Tenía que poner bajo custodia a Sousuke, además de preparar para el escape al Dr. Vincent Volaju y la información de su investigación,

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Habían pasado casi una hora desde que había logrado contactar con los atacantes de la base y Vincent comenzaba a desesperarse al no recibir ningún mensaje, además, le preocupaba el hecho de que todo permanecían silencio, ya no se escuchaban las explosiones, los gritos de soldados y el rechinido del metal contra metal… todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Su mirada se tornó rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida del laboratorio en el que era prisionero, sus ánimos se elevaron rápidamente pero mantuvo su distancia.

"Prepare sus cosas…" Dijo Leonard entrando apresuradamente, el joven estaba siendo custodiado por dos Alastors, Vincent lo miró por unos segundos, decepción y duda pintada evidentemente en su rostro. "…nos vamos de este lugar" El científico permaneció inmóvil, confundido. "¿Esperaba a alguien más?" Preguntó con una sonrisa perspicaz.

Vincent solamente dio una media sonrisa en respuesta. "Por supuesto… era imposible no escuchar el combate allá fuera… quienquiera que fuesen, esperaba que los aniquilaran a todos ustedes y me sacaran de este lugar…" La mejor mentira es una verdad a medias.

Leonard sonrió divertido. "Lamento informarle que usted no era el objetivo de dicho ataque… de hecho, cumplieron su objetivo y emprendieron la retirada, dejándonos con una cantidad de bajas increíbles"

Vincent lo miró con extrañeza. "¿Y porque me lo dices? ¿A caso no te avergüenzas de ello?" Preguntó en un tono retador.

"Iie… fue nuestro descuido lo que propició esta situación…" Respondió el Whispered con tranquilidad. "…pero a decir verdad, a pesar de perder a los pilotos EVA, yo no lo llamaría una derrota, ya que pusimos nuestras manos en algo sumamente valioso e importante…" Aclaró con una expresión auto-satisfactoria.

"¿Y eso sería…?" Inquirió el hombre de larga cabellera negra arqueando una ceja.

"Todo a su tiempo… en este momento debe darse prisa, ésta estación será destruida en unos minutos, resguarde toda la información de la investigación y prepare sus cosas…" El Whispered se da la vuelta y camina nuevamente hacia la salida. "Tiene quince minutos"

"No tiene caso…. Ustedes tienen una copia de mi investigación en los servidores centrales…" Dijo Volaju con tranquilidad.

Leonard giró su mirada sobre su hombro, cruzándola con la de su prisionero. "Pero estoy seguro que no toda la información está en el ordenador… ¿no es así?" Vincent solamente encogió los hombros y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, el joven terrorista salió de la habitación.

El Doctor dejó salir un suspiro, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se fijó en la lámpara del techo. _"Espero que al menos puedan rescatar a mi familia…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vincent caminó fuera de su celda custodiado por tan solo un soldado. Al avanzar por los pasillos, los ojos del científico se ensancharon en sorpresa al ver una gran cantidad de cuerpos inertes, y grandes cantidades de charcos de sangre putrefacta. "¿Qué sucedió en este lugar…?" Murmuró inspeccionando de un lado a otro, una mochila sobre su hombro.

"Mithrill… y sus aliados…" Respondió el soldado a sus espaldas… claro disgusto en la última palabra.

"_Mithrill…" _Pensó el científico con interés, había escuchado esa palabra de boca de algunos de los soldados de la base, pero pensó que era algún código, también lo escuchó en algún momento acerca de ellos, pero lo consideró un mito, un cuento solamente.

Prosiguió su camino en silencio a lo largo de los pasillos, el hedor de muerte inundando su sentido del olfato, causándole nauseas. Se percató de que los pocos soldados restantes cargaban equipo y papeles fuera de la base. Después de unos minutos de caminar por la base finalmente llegó al centro de comunicaciones.

"Bienvenido Doctor…" Saludó Leonard quien era resguardado por sus dos Alastors, sus expresión se torno molesta y sus ojos se estrecharon en el hombre parado a un lado de Leonard. Lee Fowler.

"Ese bastardo…" Gruñó empuñando su mano con fuerza.

"Veo que recuerda a Lee…" Dice el Whispered de cabello plateado con humor al ver la reacción del otro Whispered. El frío y estoico asiático lo observaba pasiva y desinteresadamente.

Vincent solamente asintió con un gruñido y dirigió su mirada hacia los técnicos, quienes estaban haciendo resguardos de la información de la base. Lee había sido a quien Amalgam había enviado para capturarlo a él y a su familia, fue él quien puso las cartas sobre la mesa acerca de la 'negociación'.

"¿Haciendo la mudanza?" Cuestionó saliendo de su racha de ira, aunque sus facciones aun se encontraban molestas.

Leonard asintió levemente y en ese instante entraron tres soldados rápidamente al centro de mandos. Vincent observó curioso que traían un joven adolescente en la camilla, moreno, cabello oscuro y una cicatriz de cruz en su cara, sin embargo, estaba inconsciente y fuertemente amarrado a ella, el tercero de los soldados cargaba una especie de botiquín consigo. "¡Señor!" Saludo el tercero de ellos, los otros dos pusieron la camilla en el piso. "El piloto se encuentra en buenas condiciones, lo encontramos inconsciente, pero le aplicamos un sedante para mantenerlo así por lo menos cuatro horas más"

"Bien… eso nos quita un problema de encima…" Contestó Leonard con su mirada fija en nada en particular. "Preparen al Doctor para el vuelo por favor…" Dijo sonriendo inocentemente hacia el whispered de cabello oscuro.

"¿¡Q-que demon-¡?" Instantáneamente, el soldado que lo escoltaba al centro de controles lo inmovilizó desde su espalda, y los dos soldados que cargaban la camilla lo sujetaron cada uno de un brazo. Vincent forcejeó al ver como el tercer soldado se acercaba peligrosamente a él con una inyección en mano, el soldado a sus espaldas rodeo su cabeza con su brazo y lo hizo estirar el cuello, entonces sintió como la aguja se clavaba en éste y era extraída rápidamente. "Mierda…" Gruñó al sentir como inmediatamente su mirada se tornaba nublada y borrosa. "…no se quedará así" dijo antes de quedar inconsciente y su peso quedar sostenido por los soldados.

"Es bastante testarudo, ¿no es así?" Preguntó el asiático, su mirada clavada con curiosidad en el whispered inconsciente.

"Tenemos que controlarlo o nos va a causar muchos problemas" Respondió Leonard girando su mirada hacia Sousuke.

"¿Y a él? ¿Por qué lo conserva?" Preguntó Fowler dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mercenario de cara cortada.

"Para hacerla cooperar…" Respondió Leonard dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida del centro de comunicaciones. "Las cargas de dinamita están listas, saldremos de aquí en diez minutos… no queremos más problemas con la armada local"

Lee giró su mirada hacia el chico inconsciente nuevamente. _"Todos los whispered son unos testarudos"_ Pensó con humor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Diez horas después, Domingo. Base de Amalgam en Irlanda, Iarann Dhorn.

La base Ghiară había sido totalmente destruida, y Leonard huyó hacia una pequeña base de operaciones en la sierra montañosa de Wicklow, cerca de la costa este de Irlanda. A pesar de los estragos causados por el segundo impacto, Irlanda seguía siendo uno de los pocos lugares que conservó sus temperaturas regulares.

El hombre de cabello plateado vestía de ropajes gruesos, se encontraba en un cuarto de la base adaptado como una habitación moderna de lujo medio, estaba sentado en la oscuridad, la luz de la pantalla de LCD iluminando tenuemente la habitación. El whispered observaba con detenimiento el video que se reproducía. Entre las cosas que los técnicos habían respaldado se encontraban las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia.

"Vaya…" Murmuró, no podía negar que estaba sorprendido pero el cansancio no le permitió tener una reacción muy expresiva además de levantar las cejas. A diferencia de la base Xiphos, donde Mithrill había destruido y ganado total acceso a la base, en la base Ghiara habían podido rescatar toda la información sin ningún inconveniente. En el video se pudo dar cuenta del porque las tropas de vampiros fueron aniquiladas… estas las habían creado para eliminar tropas y enemigos humanos… no a estos sujetos.

Leonard no conocía a los enemigos que habían enfrentado las tropas 'especiales' de Amalgam… hasta ahora. Tomo capturas de pantalla en las escenas que podía distinguir claramente los rostros de los invasores.

La primera imagen era de una chica de corto cabello rubio, la cual cargaba con un arma antitanque sobre el hombro como su fuera un simple bolso. Al volante del vehículo en el que escaparon los pilotos iba un hombre de cabello castaño, un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo y usando un sombrero vaquero. También llamaron su atención una mujer con ropajes de monja y una con ropas de sacerdote, parecían poseer gran velocidad y la capacidad de regenerar las pocas heridas que lograban infringir las tropas de vampiros.

"¿Qué son ustedes… y quiénes son?" Preguntó Leonard al ver la feroz, brutal y sangrienta batalla que entablaba un rubio con traje de sacerdote y un hombre alto vestido de rojo; ambos se regeneraban rápidamente de las heridas que se infringían el uno al otro, y destruían la armada como mero daño colateral de su propia pelea.

Sin embargo, la última imagen en la pantalla fue la que llamó más su atención. El joven de cabello oscuro, con dos mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro, un adolescente y que cargaba con una espada. Este joven se había infiltrado a la base, aniquilado a una gran cantidad de tropas ahí dentro con suma facilidad y había rescatado a los pilotos EVA. Leonard observó la pantalla con detenimiento, a él definitivamente lo conocía, era uno de los objetivos… el objetivo que fallaron en capturar. "Ikari Shinji…" Murmuró el whispered con interés, su mirada fija en el joven. "No teníamos información acerca de tus… habilidades… mucho menos de tus alianzas…"

Leonard estiró su cuerpo entumecido por estar sentado y apagó el monitor, después extrajo una memoria de la computadora la cual guardó en su bolsillo. "Sagara tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sala de interrogación

Abrió los ojos súbitamente al sentir el golpe de agua fría en su rostro, el casi congelado líquido recorría su cuerpo conforme escurría.

SPLASH

Otro golpe de agua gélida lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo que sacudiera la cabeza y tratara de tomar aire frenéticamente.

"Ya ha despertado..." Escuchó una voz burlona frente a él. Poco a poco, el joven abrió sus ojos. Realmente no podía describir mucho del lugar donde se encontraba, debido a que todo se encontraba casi en penumbras. Solamente podía distinguir las siluetas de dos personas cercanas a él, aun con lo poco que podía ver se dio cuenta de que eran militares.

Al intentar moverse se percató de otra cosa, inspeccionó su situación rápidamente. Se encontraba atado a una silla metálica que estaba atornillada al piso, unas cuerdas alrededor de su torso y del respaldo de las sillas, sus manos atadas a sus espaldas y sus muslos atados a la base de la silla. Realmente se habían preocupado en inmovilizarlo, no lo habían tomado a la ligera.

"Deberíamos matarlo de una vez…" Gruñó otra voz a sus espaldas.

Ahora no podía decir cuántas personas estaban a su alrededor, desde su posición y pobre iluminación del lugar le era imposible saber cuántos enemigos enfrentaba en total y que armamento era con el que contaban. Se encontraba en total desventaja.

"Mr. Silver fue quien lo capturó… él es quien tiene el derecho de decidir que hacer con él" Respondió otra voz a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Sousuke se ensancharon, el malestar y mareo que restaban en su cuerpo desapareció instantáneamente, los sucesos de la batalla se reprodujeron como un video en su mente en tan solo unos segundos._"¡Arbalest!"_ Pensó alarmado el joven mercenario.

"Sagara Sousuke… en este momento te encuentras bajo nuestra custodia" Dijo uno de sus captores entre las sombras, un tono burlón en la última palabra. "…será mejor que cooperes o sino las cosas se pondrán feas"

Sousuke se mantuvo en silencio, en primera instancia, no tenía pensado darle información ninguna, y si lo hiciera de todos modos las cosas se pondrían 'feas'.

"Él no hablará…" Interrumpió una voz desde el fondo de la habitación, el mercenario calculó de seis a ocho metros de distancia. Era una voz juvenil, tranquila, incluso altanera… además ya la conocía, era la voz del piloto de ese extraño AS. "…lo necesito en buenas condiciones, así que no podremos torturarlo… aun… y obviamente no dirá nada por las buenas… ¿No es así Sagara-kun?"

Sousuke permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. "Afirmativo… no veo razón para mantenerme en este lugar…" Respondió con seriedad, aunque la burla iba implícita. El mercenario escucho los pasos retumbar en la habitación, acercándose a él.

Finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, el Whispered salió de entre la oscuridad a encarar a su prisionero. Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron en sorpresa por una fracción de segundo al ver al chico, la remembranza con Tessa era innegable.

Leonard vestía sus formales ropajes habituales, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y recargó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, su expresión blanca, ilegible. Los dos jóvenes entablaron un duelo de miradas por unos segundos en silencio.

"Cuida tus palabras… no me gustaría que Kaname-chan te viera en muy mal estado…" Amenazó Leonard, su tono de voz contrastando con la tenue sonrisa en su rostro. "…no es conveniente… para mí al menos" Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y caminó entre la oscuridad hacia la salida de la habitación.

"No le pongas un dedo encima a Chidori… o te haré pagar" Gruñó Sousuke, molesto por la familiaridad con la que el sujeto se refería a la peli-azul. "…no me importa que seas hermano de la Capitana"

Leonard se detuvo momentáneamente antes de salir, sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa al tiempo que una sonrisa divertida se pintaba en su rostro. "Realmente eres difícil de domar ¿no es así…? ¿Eso es lo que Kaname-chan ve en ti?" Murmuró por lo bajo para sí mismo y resumió su camino.

Sousuke permaneció en silencio, lanzando dagas con la mirada hacia la oscuridad, por el camino por donde se había retirado Leonard. No iban a interrogarlo, no iban a golpearlo. Se dio cuenta de lo que quería demostrar el Whispered… que en este momento él se encontraba a su merced. Pero las cosas tenían que cambiar… de una forma u otra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora antes

Vincent comenzaba a despertar, realmente la droga lo golpeó duro, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza y se sentía un poco mareado.

Miró a sus alrededores, curioso, al parecer se encontraba en una especia de habitación de hotel. No esperaba realmente un buen trato por parte de sus captores, por lo que imaginó que era una base de escape para los miembros de alto rango.

Inspeccionó el lugar, había dos recámaras, cada una de ellas equipada con camas matrimoniales, televisores, closet, tocador y un pequeño refrigerador. La curiosidad le ganó e inspecciono uno de los refrigeradores… "Vaya…" Murmuró con una tenue sonrisa triunfal.

PLINK

Degustó con placer cuando sabor de la cerveza se deslizaba por su garganta, realmente necesitaba una. Continuó con bote en mano realizando una inspección del lugar. Tenía un baño completo, sala con televisión, un pequeño estudio y cocina. Realmente era una casa, a excepción de que las ventanas de las habitaciones tenían fuertes varillas de refuerzo y un grueso cristal antibalas.

Tomó su mochila que se encontraba en la sala y la llevó al estudio, una vez ahí comenzó a sacar todos los papeles de la investigación y del desarrollo. El equipo y muestras probablemente estaban en un laboratorio.

Comenzó a observar cada uno de los muchos papeles, había escrito en ellos números, formulas, comentarios y muchas cosas… cosas que incluso para un experto en el área sería un embrollo y números al azar. Sonrió con malicia… no podía esperar en joder a ese presumido y engreído jovenzuelo. Según su cuenta de los días, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que fue capturado, pero habían sido dos semanas de trabajo casi constante, sin descanso.

Con el equipo que le brindaba Amalgam podía realizar cálculos demasiados complejos en cuestión de segundos, y sumando sus propias bases de conocimiento en el área de la nanotecnología, mas los 'chispazos' de información que aparecían en su cabeza… lo que faltaba para terminar el proyecto era cuestión de alrededor de un par de decenas de días… eso era muchísimo tiempo antes de lo que Leonard esperaba.

"Muchacho… no eres el único que puede jugar con las personas…" Murmuró con una mirada furiosa y sonriendo peligrosamente al mismo tiempo, una extraña expresión.

Dicho eso, se puso de pie y puso sus manos a la obra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Domingo. Tuatha De Danann, 16 horas después del combate en Rumania.

El equipo SRT se había retirado de la reunión, acompañados por Shinji, realizarían los preparativos para dirigirse de vuelta a Tokyo-3.

En la sala de reuniones solamente se encontraban Tessa, los comandantes Kalinin y Mardukas, y el Teniente Groseaux.

"El Arbalest ha sido destruido…" Murmuró la chica de largo cabello, su mirada pensativa.

"Debemos prepararnos…" Intervino Kalinin. "…Amalgam no se quedará en silencio respecto a ello, y podrían intentar un ataque pronto"

"Sería prudente enviar un equipo de búsqueda a la zona del combate" Propone Groseaux, aunque no lo mostraba, le preocupaba el estado de Sousuke.

"Negativo…" Interrumpe Mardukas. "La zona actualmente está siendo patrullada por las autoridades locales, no podemos acercarnos… además, es altamente probable que el Arbalest haya sido transportado para ser analizado…"

"Aunque analizarlo no tiene sentido si tienen un AS con capacidades superiores a las del Arbalest…" Dice Tessa en un tono pensativo, sus dedos índice y pulgar trazando su barbilla.

Hubo un incómodo y penetrante silencio en la habitación cada uno tratando de hacer una propuesta.

"¿No será prudente enviar un AS a la Liuteniente Mao y al Sargento Weber?" Cuestionó la chica.

"Después de este golpe que ha dado Amalgam, me parece improbable que intenten tomar bajo custodia a la joven Chidori" Explica Kalinin. "…sus prioridades seguramente se enfocan en el Arbalest y su piloto seguramente…"

"Además…" Interviene Groseaux ganándose la mirada de los tres altos mandos, ellos esperaban que renegara por el hecho de que sus soldados fueran enviados sin un AS. "…si el joven Ikari se ha ofrecido a resguardar a la joven Chidori, después de verlo en combate y concurriendo con el Comandante Kalinin, Amalgam necesitará desplegar un gran ejercito o al menos de un AS para neutralizarlo…"

Mardukas fue el primero en cuestionar sus palabras. "¿No está acaso sobre-estimando a ese joven al que apenas conocemos?"

"No señor, estoy seguro que Mao y Weber dirían lo mismo…" Responde el moreno con seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos?" Cuestiona Mardukas. "El Arbalest era la unidad que nos permitía hacer frente a las unidades Codarl de Amalgam… debemos comenzar a desarrollar una estrategia de ataque, u obtener un sustituto de la unidad y su piloto…"

Las palabras del hombre fueron más duras de lo que planeo sonar, pero Tessa sabía que era cierto, en estos momentos las probabilidades que tenían de derrotar a un Codarl se habían reducido grandiosamente, no obstante tenían ya estrategias y teorías de cómo enfrentarlas, pero aun así la situación era crítica.

"En estos momento procedamos a rescatar a la familia del Dr. Volaju… capturen a quienes los custodian… seguramente podremos obtener información por parte de ellos…" Ordenó la chica.

"Debemos planear el ataque… estoy seguro que Amalgam no sabe que poseemos tal información, lo que nos facilita un ataque sorpresa… de esa forma podemos evitar que utilicen AS…" Explica el moreno.

"Teniente Groseaux, esta será su próxima misión, recuperar a la familia del Dr. Vincent Volaju y capturar al mayor número de enemigos posibles" Ordenó Kalinin en un tono serio y comandante.

"¡Si, señor!" Exclamó el moreno poniéndose de pie y saludando militarmente a los tres altos rangos. "Con su permiso… comenzaré la planeación y a realizar inteligencia de la zona" La chica y los dos adultos asintieron en respuesta y Groseaux se retiró de la sala de juntas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bel había decidido pasar a tomar un trago antes de comenzar, era contraindicado, pero quería solamente relajarse por unos minutos. _"Demonios… Realmente necesito un trago"_

El moreno era una persona seria, objetiva y que no dejaba que las relaciones personales intervinieran en su trabajo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podía evitar sentirse algo deprimido…su decisión había sido abandonar a Sagara en el campo de batalla, el Arbalest había sido destruido, lo cual hacía que las probabilidades de supervivencia de Sagara- _"¡Alto!"_ Se regañó mentalmente, era información que aun no habían confirmado, así que no lo daría por muerto.

"¿Bel?" Una femenina voz conocida lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos. Ya había llegado al bar, su cuerpo se había movido en piloto automático a través de los pasillos.

"¿Mao?" Preguntó algo confundido al ver a la guapa mujer en el bar, a su lado estaba el rubio francotirador y aun lado de éste el joven cazador, el moreno tomó asiento al lado de Melissa. "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían encontrarse rumbo a Tokyo-3?"

La chica dio un trago a su cerveza antes de contestar. "Iie… los helicópteros están en mantenimiento, además, se nos informó de la presencia de la marina de Japón en la zona… elevar el Tuatha De Danann para el escape de un helicóptero sería muy imprudente…"

Groseaux asintió comprendiendo la explicación de la mujer. "Ya veo, sin embargo… ¿qué hay de Chidori?"

El rubio francotirador se había mantenido en silencio, su seria mirada perdida en la bebida frente a él. Sin embargo en esta ocasión giró su mirada hacia el moreno. "No lo sé…" Gruñó el rubio con acidez. "¿Por qué no le explicas?"

"¡Kurtz ya es suficiente!" Exclamó Mao, no su habitual tono de orden militar, sino irritación y molestia en su voz. El bar cayó en un silencio sepulcral, Shinji solo miró el intercambio de reojo en silencio, una lata de cerveza en su mano. La mujer giró su mirada hacia el otaku nuevamente. "Por el momento tiene a alguien vigilándola, será suficiente al menos hasta nuestra llegada…"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Groseaux al tiempo que le hacía una seña con la mano al cantinero pidiéndole una cerveza. El moreno sacó papel de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y un bolígrafo de la bolsa frontal de su chaleco militar, escribió algo en él mientras la mujer y los dos varones lo observaban con curiosidad, al terminar, el moreno extendió su brazo derecho, pasándolo frente a Mao y Kurtz, dirigiéndose a Shinji.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el joven algo confundido y titubeante antes de tomar el trozo de papel.

"En cierta forma, has comenzado a formar parte de esta armado…" Explicó el moreno al tiempo que abría la fría lata de cerveza que el cantinero puso frente a él y mantenía su mirada con la del chico. "…ahora llevarás la responsabilidad de resguardar a Kaname Chidori, al menos hasta que encontremos a Sagara…" Dicho eso, Kurtz no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a un lado. "…solamente en caso de emergencia, esa es la frecuencia para comunicarte con nosotros, ese es tú último recurso…"

Shinji miró el papel, donde venía una serie de números, pero algo llamó si atención. "¿Wraith?" Cuestionó.

El moreno asintió. "Solamente en caso de extrema emergencia para la vida de Kaname Chidori, y que tú no te encuentres en la disposición… esa es la frecuencia para comunicarte con su centinela… no es de nuestra armada, pero es parte de Mithrill"

"¿A qué viene todo esto Bel?" Preguntó Melissa un poco confundida ante la extraña confianza que mostraba el moreno en el joven.

"Aprovechando que ustedes dos aun se encuentran aquí…" Explicó Groseaux. "…quiero informarles que se preparen para la operación de rescate de la familia del Dr. Vincent Volaju"

"¿Se realizará la operación el día de hoy?" Preguntó Kurtz mostrando sorpresa.

"Hai…" Respondió el otaku después de dar un largo trago a su cerveza. "…comenzaremos con la inteligencia de la zona antes de proceder… tienen seis horas para descansar, los veré en la sala de estrategias" Dicho eso, el moreno se levantó y salió del bar, dejando la lata con casi un cuarto de cerveza.

Melissa parpadeó en sorpresa, no esperando realmente el cambio de planes. "Vaya… no nos dan ni un minuto ¿no es verdad?" Preguntó para sí misma dejando salir un suspiro "…pero es mejor que mantengamos nuestra mentes ocupadas…"

"¿Qué sucederá con el transporte a Tokyo-3?" Preguntó Shinji, realmente le preocupaba el hecho de que Amalgam intentara algo en el lapso de tiempo en el que todos se encontraban en el Tuatha De Danann.

"Por el momento no podemos salir a la superficie…" Dijo Kurtz recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y mirando al techo mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos. "…si mal no recuerdo, esta familia que hay que rescatar esta en Rumania-"

"Por lo cual nos movilizaremos bajo el agua a una zona segura de despliegue, al tiempo que nos dirigimos hacia allá…" Interrumpió la mujer al rubio. "solamente ahí podrá partir el helicóptero que te llevará de vuelta a Tokyo-3"

Shinji asintió comprendiendo la situación y se limitó a dar un trago a su cerveza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

PAFFFF

Sousuke cayó contra el piso de la celda, los custodios le quitaron las esposas y lo metieron de un empujón en ésta. Ignoró el rudo trato de sus captores… sonrió levemente para sí mismo, a pesar del duro combate con el AS de Leonard, se encontraba físicamente en excelentes condiciones… aun le restaba un dolor de cabeza y un ligero mareo, pero supuso que se debía a la droga que le habían inyectado.

"Quédate quietecito… perro de Mithrill" Gruñó uno de los dos soldados antes de retirarse.

Sousuke miró a sus alrededores, era una celda relativamente pequeña, de unos tres metros de largo por cuatro de ancho. Un pequeño escusado en la esquina y una cama de concreto con un delgado colchón encima. Al parecer, el lugar solía ser una antigua base de algún tipo, su celda no tenía pared en la parte frontal, sino una hilera de gruesas barras de metal. Era una especie de cárcel.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir el frío llegar a su cuerpo, solamente vestía un pantalón, unos viejos zapatos y una camisa, le habían quitado su traje de combate. Decidió quitarse la camisa que estaba empapada con agua helada de cuando lo despertaron, la extendió en el piso y luego tomó la cobija que estaba en la rudimentaria cama al tiempo que se sentaba en ésta.

Ahora tenía que planear en cómo salir de éste lugar. Leonard parecía tratar de hacer un intercambio, chantajear a Kaname a cambio de su libertad... eso lo hizo preocuparse, la chica lo había buscado meses atrás y había arrastrado su depresivo trasero devuelta a Tokyo-3 desde China… "Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que contacte con Chidori…" Murmuró para sí mismo.

Observó nuevamente los alrededores, las paredes eran gruesas, al tocar la pared a sus espaldas, que la pared contraria a los barrotes de metal y al tocar la pared perpendicular a ésta se dio cuenta de que la primera estaba mucho más fría, lo cual le hacía pensar que estaba en contacto con la intemperie. Era una pared gruesa, y bajo sus circunstancias actuales sería muy difícil derribarlas… su mejor opción era abrir los barrotes.

También se percató mientras lo llevaban a su celda que los soldados no estaban lo suficientemente entrenados, lo cual lo hizo pensar que era gente de los alrededores que se unió a Amalgam meramente para tener algún ingreso.

La fortaleza de Amalgam residía en su estructura organizacional, no era una estructura piramidal como la de Mithrill, la cual contaba con un centro de mandos y diversas escalas de mando, sino que Amalgam presentaba un centro de mando de células distribuidas… si uno de los líderes caía, otro tomaba su lugar. Era como una hidra, si arrancabas una cabeza, otra salía en su lugar.

Sin embargo, eso también era su debilidad… tenían menor capacidad de comunicación y por lo tanto de coordinación. Además, debido a la naturaleza celular de su estructura, los soldados de cada una de esas células tenían diversas capacidades… habiendo desde campesinos meramente armados, hasta profesionales en el combate y guerrilla. En el caso de esta base parecía indicar ser del primero de los casos. Se podía aprovechar de ello…

El joven mercenario permaneció en silencio analizando su situación, tenía que salir de ahí, pero sabía con que equipamiento contaba el enemigo… y si Leonard estaba en ese lugar significaba que 'ese' AS se encontraba ahí también, intentar huir, sin importar con que vehículo o AS se hiciera, sería inútil…

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando por el pasillo frente a él, del otro lado de los barrotes pasó caminando una persona que él conocía, un rostro que había visto en los reportes de Mithrill, era el Dr. Vincent Volaju que era custodiado por dos soldados al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada curiosa.

"¿Por qué tienen a ese chico ahí?" Lo escuchó preguntar al tiempo que se alejaba.

Sousuke dejó salir un suspiro… era momento de hacer un ligero cambio de planes, tenía que ver la forma de huir de ese lugar y llevar consigo al científico. Escapar él y volver después a rescatarlo era inútil… una de las 'cualidades' de Amalgam era que eran sumamente escurridizos. El chico de cara cortada dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama, su mirada ahora pegada al techo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos cuantos minutos antes

Vincent ya había tomado el ritmo nuevamente, no podía negarlo… este podría ser el mejor proyecto que jamás había desarrollado, no podía dejar que estos tipos le pusieran las manos encima.

Imaginaba que su familia aun no había sido rescatada, e imaginaba que si lo fuese, Leonard no se lo informaría, una vez que su familia esté a salvo, a él no lo importaba lo que a él le sucediera, así que sería mejor para el joven Whispered mantener esa información en las sombras.

Centró su mente en el plan original… el proyecto Atom-LD, o Atom Lambda Driver. Leonard quería dar un paso en el desarrollo del Lambda Driver, generalmente, éste se encontraba atado a las capacidades del AS en el que se encontraba instalado, es decir, ciertamente un M9 podría estar equipado con Lambda Driver, sin embargo, sus capacidades de movilidad, agilidad y fuerza no eran comparables con las de un Codarl.

No obstante, el plan, la finalidad de este proyecto era bastante ambicioso, las capacidades casi sacadas de un cuento de ciencia ficción con las que contaba el sistema del Lambda Driver estarían a la disposición de un humano sin Arm Slave. Era una arma poderosa, definitivamente cambiaría paradigmas de combate… estaba consciente de la revolución que esto significaba.

Había estado trabajando en el desarrollo de los nanobots, sus protocolos de comunicación, los medios de señalamiento y los códigos de sincronización… hasta ahora todo había ido perfecto, al menos en las simulaciones; mediante los mismo mecanismo de programación del sistema Lambda Driver original logró hacer que los nanobots respondieran a los 'impulsos' del piloto, aunque podía darse cuenta que estaba algo incompleto.

Este diseño necesitaba de algo diferente, no podía dejar que la activación del Lambda Driver dependiera directamente de los impulsos del portador, sería demasiado volátil e inestable, debía encontrar un mecanismo que fuera un 'trigger' y uno que fuera la interrupción del sistema.

Él comprendía a la perfección el funcionamiento electrónico, magnético, atómico y molecular en el campo de la nanotecnología, sin embargo, esos problemas de 'diseño' no era su fuerte. "Tshhh… no me vendría mal comunicarme con la Dra. Tearju…" Murmuró al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla y posaba su mirada pensativa en el techo.

KNOC KNOC

Fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación, un par de segundos después dos soldados entraron a su habitación.

"Vaya modales…" Murmuró Vincent mientras observaba a los soldados acercarse a él.

"Dr. Volaju… Lord Leonard desea verlo…" Dijo uno de ellos, obviamente ignorando el comentario del científico.

"¿No pudo pasar a visitarme él?" Contestó con desinterés.

"Nuestra ordenes son llevarlo a usted" Contestó nuevamente el soldado. Vincent dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y se puso de pie. "Vayamos…"

Al salir de la habitación sintió el fuerte cambio de temperatura, una atmosfera gélida se sentía en el lugar, él ya se había acostumbrado a su habitación debido a la calefacción. "¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?"

"Irlanda" Contestó uno de ellos.

"Eso explica la temperatura…" Murmuró. Al caminar por los pasillos notó una cantidad moderada de soldados realizando en la base labores más caseras que militares. Se percató que los soldados en esta base eran menos rígidos, probablemente se podría aprovechar de ello. Llegó a un corredor donde había múltiples celdas y caminó observando con curiosidad cada una de ellas… al pasar por una de ellas algo llamó su atención, un joven de no más de dieciocho años estaba encerrado en ésta, rostro moreno con una cicatriz en forma de cruz y una mirada seria y penetrante, que parecía observarlo en reconocimiento. No obstante siguió caminando. "¿Por qué tienen a ese chico ahí?" Preguntó.

"Es un soldado de Mithrill" contestó uno de ellos, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y escuchó a sus espaldas como el soldado que respondió recibió un codazo por parte de su compañero.

"_Ya veo…"_ Pensó Vincent, una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

Al seguir caminando por los pasillos, no pudo evitar detenerse, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y una sonrisa triunfal se pinto en su rostro, sus ojos inmediatamente se estrecharon mientras que su cerebro procesaba la idea que se le vino a la mente al ver a un soldado tomar una píldora. Los dos soldados que lo escoltaban se miraron el uno al otro confundidos ante la abrupta parada del científico, sin embargo se recuperaron rápidamente y con un ligero empujón en su hombro hicieron que Vincent saliera de su ensimismamiento y continuara avanzando… no se percataron de la sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro ni mucho menos en la peligrosa mirada que se postró en sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tuatha De Danann

El equipo SRT se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, Bel Groseaux dirigía al selecto grupo de soldados. Habían pasado las últimas dos horas estableciendo las estrategias ofensivas y defensivas que utilizarían en el rescate de la familia Volaju. Shinji se encontraba entre ellos a pesar de que no intervendría en la misión, a su lado derecho estaba sentada la Capitana del avanzado submarino.

El Tuatha De Danann ya se había desplazado varios cientos de kilómetros al sur del mar de Japón, el submarino estaba tomando una posición estratégica para el despliegue del helicóptero que transportaría a Shinji de vuelta a Tokyo-3.

El joven cazador había permanecido en silencio durante todo el desarrollo de la reunión, Tessa había decidido supervisar la planeación de la operación, pero igualmente había permanecido en silencio.

Bel Groseaux era sin duda un genio en la estrategia, cada movimiento de los soldados estaba bien planeado desde el punto de ofensiva, defensiva y cooperación.

"Tessa, ¿en cuánto tiempo estaremos en la zona de despliegue seguro?" Preguntó Mao a la chica de cabellos plateados.

La joven se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, la chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de teclear unos comandos en su computadora.

"Estaremos ahí en T menos una hora y treinta y dos minutos" Respondió la chica.

"Entonces de ahí saldré directo a Tokyo-3… ¿uh?" Murmuró el cazador para sí mismo, aunque ganándose la atención de la Whispered.

"Uhum… así es Ikari-san…" Respondió la chica sonriendo levemente. Shinji asintió en respuesta.

"¿Están seguros que no quieren que brinde algo de apoyo?" Preguntó Shinji mientras devolvía su mirada Al frente.

Tessa sonrió levemente. "Arigato, Ikari-kun… sin embargo será mejor que vuelvas a Tokyo-3, seguramente deben estar preocupados, además necesitamos gente que resguarde a Kaname-san, esta misión requerirá que enviemos tropas nuevamente a Rumania, por lo que tomará tiempo… si tu también vas, será tiempo que estará Kaname-san sin vigilancia…"

Shinji asintió, comprendiendo la situación. "Espero encontrarme de frente con ese tal Mr. Silver…" Murmuró Shinji con un gruñido bajo, recordando los eventos del combate y las palabras del Coronel Aulus. "…voy a encargarme de él"

Tessa se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, ciertamente había concluido que era Leonard quien había destruido el Arbalest, solamente él era capaz de hacerlo. Pero escuchar esas palabras, en ese tono, salir de los labios del cazador...

Shinji se percató de su casi invisible reacción. "¿Sabe quién es?" Preguntó con curiosidad pero permaneciendo serio.

"Hemos escuchado acerca de él…" Respondió la Whispered manteniendo la vista al frente. El cazador meramente asintió, y prefirió dejar el tema.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

El Tuatha De Dannan finalmente se había detenido y había emergido, la escotilla superior estaba abierta y un Hind estaba calentando los motores.

Cerca de este se encontraba Shinji, esperando la señal del piloto para subir. Junto a él se encontraban Melissa, Kurtz y Tessa.

Shinji se acercó a la chica de cabello plateado. "Capitana Theresa Testarossa…" Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia ella. "…muchas gracias por brindarme su apoyo para el rescate de mis compañeros pilotos… no duden para nada en llamarme si necesitan ayuda…" Dijo con un tono serio.

La Whispered sonrió levemente y estrecho la mano del chico. "No hay nada que agradecer… y tomaremos en cuenta la propuesta"

Luego el cazador se postró frente Melissa y Kurtz. "Mao-san, Weber-san, realmente siento el resultado de este combate…" Dijo bajando un poco la mirada. "…pero como le dije a la Capitana Tesstarossa, si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa, estaré disponible… le debo el favor a Sagara…"

"No te preocupes…" Respondió Melissa "…resguardar a Kaname por el momento es más que suficiente"

"Además ese cabrón de Sousuke seguro debe de andar por ahí…" Intervino Kurtz sonriente y poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shinji. "…es el hombre ejército"

Shinji asintió sonriendo levemente. "Estaré comunicándome con ustedes… ¿cuándo piensan que llegarán a Tokyo-3?"

"Si todo sale bien…" Intervino Tessa. "…probablemente para mañana en la tarde o noche…"

"De acuerdo…" Murmuró Shinji satisfecho, luego giró su mirada hacia el helicóptero el piloto le hizo señas con la mano de que estaba listo para partir. "Con su permiso me retiro…" Dijo Shinji cruzando miradas con sus tres acompañantes saludando militarmente rápidamente y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el helicóptero.

"El cumplirá con su palabra de cuidar a Kaname por Sousuke…" Murmuró Melissa con seriedad.

"Sí, en este corto tiempo en Jindai se hizo amigo de Sousuke y de Kana-chan…" Dijo Kurtz entrelazando sus dedos en su nuca. "…podemos confiar en que no dejará que nadie intente algo con Kana-chan"

"Lo sé…" Respondió la joven Capitana. "…es por eso que realmente tomaremos en cuenta su propuesta en el futuro" Dijo mientras veía al chico subir al helicóptero. "…aunque no sea oficial, Ikari-san se ha convertido en parte de esta armada"

Los motores rugieron y poderosas ráfagas de viento estremecieron las cosas del lugar, el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse y el joven cazador miraba por la ventana de la cabina del helicóptero al tiempo que levantaba su mano en forma de despedida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se encontraba cansado, a pesar de que regularmente su reloj biológico se adaptaba rápidamente, en esta ocasión podía sentir los estragos del cambio de horario generado por la rápida movilización de Rumania a Irlanda.

No obstante, en estos momentos tenía que discutir asuntos importantes… no le importaba el hecho de que la armada de 'midians' hubiera sido aniquilada, sino que quería respuestas… quienes eran estas personas que estaban interviniendo en cooperación con Mithrill.

Hacía un par de horas que se había reunido con el Dr. Vincent Volaju, tratando de saber acerca de los avances logrados en el proyecto Atom-LD. Sabía, lo intuía, que el científico no dijo todo acerca de ello, pero no podía amenazarlo con asesinar o lastimar a su familia… no era esa clase de persona, sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarlo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que no forzaba absolutamente nada… Leonard Testarossa era un hombre de palabra, el prometió liberarlo en cuanto terminara el proyecto, y lo cumpliría, así que ahora todo dependía solamente del Dr.

En la pantalla frente a él aparecía el mensaje de 'connecting' en letras verdes, y después de varios minutos logró establecer un anal seguro de comunicación con el otro extremo. En la pantalla apreció el rubio regordete.

"Joven Testarossa… gusto en verlo" Saludó siempre de manera amable, tranquila y sonriente el nazi.

Leonard asintió en respuesta, no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo la máscara de cortesía vestía ese hombre… quedaba claro que era una persona sumamente peligrosa.

"¿A qué debo esta llamada?" Cuestionó el hombre reclinándose ligeramente hacia enfrente, expectante.

"Necesito información…" Respondió Leonard, poniendo su codo izquierdo sobre la pequeña mesa, empuñando su mano y recargando su peso sobre éste, poniendo su puño contras su mejilla. "Los ejércitos que me ha proporcionado han probado ser efectivos…" El Mayor alzó la ceja. "…pero contra humanos solamente… esta Orden de Caballeros que mencionó se han convertido en un problema"

El nazi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa… realmente escuchar de las proezas de Hellsing siempre lo encontraba estimulante. "¿Qué es lo que deseas, joven Leonard?" Preguntó.

"Si realmente son ellos a quienes enfrentamos…" El Whispered presionó una tecla.

PLIP

En la esquina de la pantalla aparece la imagen de Shinji, una de las capturas de una de las cámaras de vigilancia. "¿Qué hace Ikari Shinji en medio de todo esto…?" Preguntó con su mirada seria. "Además…" presionó la misma tecla varias veces más, en intervalos de dos segundos, en la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de Alucard, Alexander Anderson, Yumei, Heinkel, Seras y Bernadotte. "…estas personas aniquilaron a nuestra armada… aunque por lo que pudimos darnos cuenta no son aliados…"

En el rostro de del Mayor se dibujó una sonrisa macabra, una sonrisa con todos sus dientes, no podía evitar encontrar divertido la situación por la que pasó la armada de su socio. Hellsing y la XIII Sección Iscariote habían aniquilado a sus tropas de no-muertos… eso era algo que él ya sabía, a través de los ojos de Aulus Eliade se dieron cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

"Efectivamente…" Dijo el mayor, entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca y bajando ligeramente su rostro, haciendo que su expresión quedara en las sombras. "Joven Testarossa… nosotros también estamos sorprendidos, nuestros informantes confirman efectivamente, el Piloto de la Unidad 01 es parte del ejército de Hellsing… y efectivamente, ha formado una alianza con Mithrilll…"

Leonard asintió con la mirada seria.

"…su ejército no solamente enfrentó a Hellsing y a Mithrill… sino que se enfrentó también a la XIII Sección de Vaticano, la secreta sección de Judas Iscariote…" Explicaba el nazi. "Al igual que Hellsing, se especializan en la eliminación de midians…"

Hubo un silencio en la comunicación el Mayor observaba como Leonard analizaba la situación actual, discerniendo cual era el plan de acción más adecuado.

"Joven Testarossa…" Dijo el alemán al joven, sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos. "hablemos de negocios…" Propuso, desenlazando sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente, sus lentes brillando con el reflejo de la luz y dándole un aspecto macabro.

"Iie... en estos momento tengo otras cosas que atender…"

"Permítame terminar…" Interrumpió el Mayor, ganándose una mirada ligeramente confundida por parte del Whispered. "…sé que ustedes, Amalgam, se enriquecen propiciando conflictos bélicos en el globo, y siendo ustedes mismos quienes proveen las armas para que se lleven a cabo…" Leonard asintió, no esperando que el hombre supiera del 'modus operandi' del grupo terrorista. "…aunque puede que me precipite en mis predicciones con respecto al rumbo de estas 'alianzas' formadas por nuestros enemigos… pero le propongo que negociemos, y probablemente se convierta en el mejor de su vida…"

Leonard se irguió, estirando su espalda al tiempo que escuchaba con atención. "¿Qué es lo que propone?" Preguntó interesado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Domingo. Ruta E-81 de Cluj-Napoca. 1800 Horas (Huso horario Rumania)

El arsenal de Mithrill había realizado nuevamente un largo viaje desde los mares asiático hasta las montañosas tierras de Rumania.

Ya se había realizado la inteligencia suficiente de la situación para que Mithrill determinara el lugar exacto donde mantenían presos a la familia del Dr. Vincent Volaju, su esposa, Electra Ovilo y su hijo de diez años, Spike.

Era una zona residencial, por lo que la vigilancia por parte de Amalgam era mínima, en estas situaciones, de rehenes no críticos, confiaban más en la confidencialidad y el bajo perfil. El equipo SRT contaba con la ventaja estratégica en estos momentos.

La zona residencial privada estaba rodeada por una gran barda, aproximadamente era un área de quince hectáreas, en las cuales estaban distribuidas poco más de doscientas casas. Todas construidas de la misma forma, solamente adornadas con diferentes vistas y colores. La casa donde se encontraban los prisioneros se encontraba en la parte central de la zona, lo cual lo convertía en una zona estratégica muy complicada, mantener un bajo perfil sería imposible.

El equipo SRT se encontraba en unas montañas al sur de la zona residencial, a unos tres kilómetros de distancia, ya comenzaba a anochecer, por lo que los dos M9 y el Hind permanecían prácticamente indetectable junto a la pequeña armada.

"¡Conocen el plan!" Exclamó Bel desde su M9D Falke.

"¡Sí señor!" Exclamó el grupo al unísono. Kurtz estaba dentro de su M9, y Melissa dirigiría al grupo de diez soldados que irrumpiría en la zona residencial y emboscarían a los miembros de Amalgam.

Debido a la naturaleza de la zona, a Amalgam le era imposible el ocultar algún AS en el lugar. Por lo que el plan consistía en una emboscada en la cual Bel, dentro de su AS, al mismo tiempo que el Hind, llegaría a la residencia enemiga. Kurtz vigilaría desde la distancia, permanecería en la zona de despliegue, lugar de donde tiene visión completa de la zona y sus alrededores, el cazaría con su sniper a cualquier enemigo que intentara entrar a la zona residencial. Por su parte Melissa irrumpiría en el lugar y rescataría a los prisioneros, el equipo de asalto contaba con sus metrallas de alto calibre, ya que en el peor de los casos esperaban enfrentarse contra algún Alastor.

"¡Tomen sus posiciones!" Exclamó el moreno nuevamente por los altavoces con voz comandante. "¡La operación iniciará en T menos sesenta segundos!"

"¡Roger!" Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Kurtz llenó el cargador de su gigantesco sniper mientras el equipo de asalto comenzaba a subir al helicóptero. El minuto pasó rápido y todos estaban listos para iniciar el ataque. "¡Activen ECS y desplieguen!" Ordenó finalmente al tiempo que su AS se tornaba invisible.

El helicóptero se desvaneció, lo único que se podía apreciar de su presencia eran las poderosas ráfagas de aire producidas por sus hélices, poco a poco, este comenzó a elevarse.

"Weber… te confío nuestra retaguardia" Murmuró Bel por la radio al rubio.

"_No hay problema… sus traseros están a salvo en mis manos_" Replicó con humor el rubio al tiempo que su AS se desvanecía y tomaba posición de disparo.

"_Aunque no me guste la idea de confiarte mi trasero, más te vale que nada le suceda…"_ Dijo Melissa.

"_Puedes confiar en mi Nee-chan"_ Contestó Kurtz con un tono dolido.

Bel sacudió la cabeza negativamente aunque sonrió levemente. "Bien… saquemos a esa familia de ahí" Se dijo para sí mismo al tiempo que el M9 comenzaba a movilizarse por el oscuro bosque en sincronía con el Hind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ella para nada era una mujer débil, ciertamente había dejado su vida anterior atrás cuando lo conoció ahí mismo. Pero en este momento no podía arriesgarse a que su hijo saliera lastimado. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que los habían apresado. La casa en la que se encontraban era la única habitada en esa parte de la zona residencial, aun así, la habitación en la que estaban tenía cristales reforzados especiales en las ventanas, diseñados para que no se pudiera ver de fuera hacia dentro.

Años atrás hubiera tomado riendas en el asunto, pero no podía hacerlo en este momento, la vida de su hijo era mucho más preciada. "Maldita sea…" Gruñó Electra Ovilo. El pequeño de alborotado cabello que estaba entretenido mirando la televisión giró su mirada curiosa hacia su madre. "…lo siento cariño" Se disculpó al ser escuchada por su hijo, en respuesta el pequeño sonrió y devolvió su mirada hacia el televisor.

La guapa mujer de piel morena, y de ojos y cabello marrones miró a su hijo en detenimiento, se sentía orgullosa del hecho de que el pequeño se encontrara con calma a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

/ Flashback/

"¡Spike! ¡Termina tus vegetales!" Regaño la mujer, el niño hizo una mueca de disgusto al ser obligado a comerse su plato lleno de cosas de color verde.

"No tienen un color muy saludable…" Replicó el niño con un poco de sarcasmo.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon al tiempo que se encontraban con los del pequeño. El niño ya conocía esa mirada por lo que mejor se guardo silencio y comenzó a engullir sus vegetales, no molestándose en si quiera masticarlos, tratando de degustar lo menos posible esas cosas del infierno.

"Mastica tu comida y come más despacio…" Ordenó la mujer mientras se llevaba un bocado a su boca. Spike le devolvió una mirada de resignación, ya era oficial, no solo tenía que comérselas, sino que además degustarlas. Electra dejó salir un suspiro.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" Preguntó el pequeño al ver la exasperación de su madre.

"Nada… es solo que tu padre no contesta el teléfono…" Respondió al tiempo que sacaba por enésima vez el teléfono celular y marcaba el número de su esposo.

"Seguramente lo tienen en vibrador… o no lo tiene consigo" Dijo el pequeño encogiendo los hombros. "…nunca he entendido esa costumbre de ustedes" Añadió.

Electra giró los ojos. "Lo siento, pero nosotros no nacimos 'conectados' al igual que tu generación" Respondió la mujer guardando el teléfono, nuevamente la habían mandado a buzón. "Este hombre…" murmuró exasperada. "¡Es un adicto al trabajo!"

Al continuar con la cena, Electras se percató de unas luces de linterna provenientes del jardín, sus ojos se estrecharon al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse de su silla.

A Spike le llamó la atención el comportamiento de su madre. "¿Qué sucede mamá?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Shh…" Lo silenció su madre haciéndole una seña con la mano, su mirada centrada en la ventana que daba hacia el jardín. El pequeño imitó a su madre y giró su mirada hacia afuera.

CRASSHHHHH

Madre e hijo saltaron cuando una escuchó una explosión provenir de la entrada de su casa. Electra inmediatamente corrió hacia su hijo y lo tomo del brazo. "¡Vamos rápido!"

"¿¡Qué sucede mamá!" Preguntó espantado el pequeño, pero su madre lo silencio nuevamente con un movimiento de su mano.

Electra se alarmó al escuchar múltiples pisadas comenzar a irrumpir en la casa, tenía que ir a su habitación para tomar el arma que tenía guardada ahí. Pero era demasiado tarde…

Seis hombres fuertemente armadas estaban frente a ellos, todos vestidos con ropajes militares y cascos estilo SWAT. "Tenemos al objetivo…" Dijo uno de ellos por la radio en su mano.

"_Roger… tómenlos en custodia" _Los ojos de Electra se abrieron cuando los hombres acortaron la distancia. Pudo sentir como Spike se aferraba de su costado.

El primer hombre se acercó a ella y extendió su brazo para tomarla del hombro, pero en respuesta ella tomó su brazo y le plantó una veloz patada en el estómago. El resto de los hombres se alarmaron un poco al ver la reacción de la mujer, y un segundo sujeto trató de tomarla a sus espaldas, Electra en respuesta rápidamente giró y plantó su pie en la entrepierna del sujeto.

"¡Mamá!" Electra giró su mirada rápidamente y vio como uno de los sujetos tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello del pequeño y apuntaba peligrosamente su arma hacia la cabeza del pequeño.

"Nuestras ordenes no son lastimarlos… pero será mejor que no cause problemas" Amenazó el sujeto.

Spike estaba paralizado por el terror. "No le pongas un dedo encima o te juro qu-" Gruñó Electra pero fue interrumpida.

"No está en posición de hacer amenazas… y ahora obedezca" Empuñó sus manos por la furia contenida y bajó su mirada en derrota.

/Fin de Flashback/

TOC TOC TOC

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de su tren de pensamientos, instintivamente se levantó y puso a Spike tras de ella mientras encaraba hacia la puerta. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

"Les traigo algo de cenar…" Respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

"Adelante…" Dijo Electra, por más que odiara la situación, a los sujetos y todo lo proveniente de ellos, no podía dejar a su hijo sin comer. No habían recibido un maltrato, pero aun así eran prisioneros.

La puerta se abrió y a la habitación entro un chica de alrededor de veinte años de edad, vestida detraje y con gafas oscuras.

"Buenas noches señorita Electra, Spike" Saludo la mujer mientras cargaba una caja de pizza en sus manos y una gaseosa en la otra.

"Sabine" Respondió Electra manteniendo a su hijo tras de ella todo el tiempo. Su nombre era Sabine Refunio, ella los había estado 'atendiendo' desde su llegada, pero a pesar de ser amable, para Electra no era más que uno más de sus captores… un enemigo.

"No entiendo el porqué de tanta hostilidad…" Dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras ponía las cosas que cargaba sobre una mesa.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Respondió la morena casi en un gruñido, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente.

"Está bien…" Dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación. "…buen provecho" Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que la puerta cerrada, madre e hijo se sentaron en la pequeña mesa y comenzaron su cena.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El Hind acotaba cada vez más la distancia con la residencia a asaltar todos los miembros del SRT llevaban consigo lentes de visión nocturna, y utilizaban el zoom óptico para poder hacer una acercamiento a la casa y sus alrededores, en busca de centinelas.

"Liuteniente Mao… he detectado a un centinela en el techo de la residencia" Dijo uno de los soldados, al tiempo que, sin apartar la vista, tomaba un sniper que venía en la cabina del Helicóptero invisible. "¿me deshago de él?"

"Solamente necesitamos capturar a quienes estén dentro de la residencia, no podemos dejar que ningún centinela de aviso a los demás miembros de Amalgam…" La mujer sonrió peligrosamente. "Me ofendería si no lo hicieras…"

"¡Roger!" Exclamó el soldado mientras preparaba su sniper y centraba al blanco en la mira. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que…

BANG

"¡Uno menos!" Exclamó con una sonrisa colmilluda. El centinela de Amalgam se desplomó inerte en el techo de la casa.

"Prepárense para el descenso…" Dijo Mao sin perder de vista el objetivo.

"¡Roger!" Exclamaron los soldados al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Groseaux se movía ágil y velozmente través del bosque, luego se movilizó por el costado de la carretera, ya que el impacto de los pies del AS contra el concreto dañaría el camino y además causaría un mayor alboroto… un bajo perfil era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

El Hind se sobrevolaba en sus cercanías, siempre manteniéndose en sincronía, no podía retrasarse y dejar al equipo de asalto por su cuenta.

Al llegar a la zona residencial, el M9 saltó la pared de cinco metros de alto que rodeaba el lugar y descendió sin problemas, reclinado sobre su pierna izquierda para amortiguar la caída. Ahora era imposible moverse en sigilo, cierto, aun tenía activado el ECS, pero la unidad haría ruido conforme se movilizaba por las calles de la zona residencial.

Mientras se movía por las calles no pudo evitar ver un as que salió del helicóptero hacia la residencia. _"Deben de haber localizado a un centinela" _Pensó. La invasión era inminente, con un miembro de Amalgam caído bajo ninguna circunstancia podían dar vuelta atrás.

"_Prepárense para el descenso…"_ Escuchó la voz de Melissa por la radio, probablemente dando la orden en forma de broadcast por el canal para que él supiera cuales eran los movimientos de la unidad de asalto.

Pudo notar como a los alrededores se encendían las luces de algunas de las residencias, probablemente los inquilinos alarmados por el estruendo y temblor causado del movimiento del AS a través de las calles.

Ahora el helicóptero permanecía inmóvil en un punto al tiempo que sobrevolaba la residencia objetivo, un par de segundos después Groseaux se encontraba frente a esta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Electra se puso de pie rápidamente dejando su cena a un lado, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de las aspas un helicóptero acercarse poco a poco, para finalmente inundar el lugar con el sonido de sus ensordecedores motores y corrientes de aire. Abrió las persianas de la ventana rápidamente y al momento en el que se asomó hacia afuera, se encendieron unos potentes reflectores que la cegaron por unos segundos… cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron un poco a la luz, pudo distinguir la figura de un Arm Slave de pie frente a la residencia…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leonard se encontraba en su habitación de la base Iarann Dhorn. Hacía un par de horas que había tenido una importante propuesta por parte del Mayor, y meditaba sus opciones. Su mente pensaba en cada una de las posibilidades de esa propuesta, el ganaría mucho, y Amalgam también, obtendrían una ventaja aplastante… cambiarían incluso sus propios planes.

RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING

El joven Whispered fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con un poco de desgano lo sacó de sus bolsillos y observó el nombre que aparecía en el identificador de llamadas, su rostro se tornó extrañado.

"¿Sabine?" Dijo inmediatamente al contestar. "¿A qué debo el placer de recibir tu llamada?"

"_Lord Leonard, disculpe mi intromisión, pero tenemos una situación…"_ Dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó con seriedad el joven, al fondo le parecía escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero. Su mirada se endureció,

"_Mithrill nos ha encontrado… tienen un Hind y un M9"_ Respondió la chica algo alarmada. _"¿Cómo debemos proceder con los rehenes?"_

Leonard permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, meditando las opciones que tenía. En esa zona no contaban con una forma de desplegar un contraataque de manera rápida, uno de sus AS tardaría por lo menos casi una hora en llegar a la residencia, no dejó ningún Alastor como apoyo y mucho menos uno de los soldados convertidos por el Coronel Aulus. "Sabine, sal de ese lugar, no dejes que te capturen…"

"_¿Qué hay con-?"_

"Déjalos… no son importantes" Interrumpió el Whispered a la joven. "Pase lo que pase, no dejes que te capturen"

"_Roger…"_ Respondió la chica con seriedad.

"Suerte" Murmuró Leonard con seriedad al tiempo que terminaba la llamada, su mirada endurecida estaba clavada en la pared.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio en los que solamente rascaba su barbilla con su mano, analizando la situación actual. _"Doctor… ¿logró contactar con Mithrill entonces?"_ Se cuestionó. No importaba, mientras Volaju no supiera del rescate de su familia aun sería su presa, este rescate no significaba ninguna diferencia para la situación actual.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sabine colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie rápidamente, dos subordinados permanecían de pie vigilando la puerta de su habitación.

BANG BANG

Los dos se desplomaron, la chica bajó su humeante arma a su costado y salió de la habitación abriéndose paso entre los dos cadáveres.

El piso superior de la casa estaba conformado por tres habitaciones grandes y un baño completo, una de ella ocupada por la familia del Dr. Vincent Volaju, otra por ella, y otra para cuatro de sus hombres, mientras que en el piso inferior, la sala estaba adaptada con camas para el resto de los demás de sus subordinados que estaban repartidos haciendo vigilancia.

Comenzó a escuchar el sonido de balas impactándose contra el techo de la casa. Rápidamente abrió la ventana de su habitación y miró sigilosamente hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que del helicóptero comenzaba a descender un equipo de asalto y que los disparos eran más que nada para dar cobertura a los que descendían.

Luego giró su mirada hacia abajo, su ventana daba hacia el patio trasero de una de las casas que aun no tenía dueño. Dejó salir un suspiro y se trepó en el marcó, luego giró a manera de que estaba deslizando su cuerpo contra la pared mientras descendía y se sujetaba con las manos del marco de la ventana.

Había cerca de cinco metros de altura, Sabine dejó salir un suspiro y soltó su agarre del marco de la ventana.

PUUFFFFF

Al caer flexionó sus rodillas para evitar lastimarse con la caída, giró su mirada hacia arriba, esperando no haber sido notada. Al ver que nadie se había percatado de su presencia, se abrió paso entre las sombras y se alejó del lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mao iba a la cabeza del grupo, descendieron hasta la puerta principal de la mediana residencia, había otras entradas en la parte superior, sin embargo serían presas fáciles si utilizaban las ventanas o los balcones para ingresar a la casa, además de esta forma se aseguraban de que no salieran de ahí de improviso en algún vehículo.

Ella entraría a la casa por la puerta principal acompañada de un miembro del equipo, mientras que el resto se dispersaba y rodeaba la casa, en búsqueda de salidas alternas. Un soldado había permanecido en el helicóptero y vigilaba el perímetro de la residencia desde las alturas.

El ruido generado por el helicóptero no pasó desapercibido por los residentes del área, las luces comenzaron a encenderse en las casas y las personas comenzaron a salir a la calle. La operación tenía que realizarse rápido antes de que llegaran las autoridades locales y que se vieran envueltos los civiles.

Mao se recargó contra la pared al costado de la puerta, mientras su compañero la abría de una patada.

CRASH

Su compañero se replegó a un lado y evito una ráfaga de disparos contra él.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Murmuró.

"¡Cúbreme!" Ordenó Melissa mientras preparaba su metralla.

"¡Roger!" Su compañero disparó hacia dentro de la casa, dirigiendo los disparos hacia el piso, debía de ser cuidadoso, ya que venían en una misión de rescate y no de limpieza.

Esa ráfaga de disparos le dio el tiempo a Mao de entrar a la residencia y abatir a dos de los sujetos al dispararles en el torso. Al verlos desplomarse sin que la sangre escurriera imaginó que tenían chalecos antibalas, pero el impacto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desorientarlos.

"¡¿Qué rayos esperan? ¡Entren ya!" Gruñó Melissa a sus subordinados al tiempo que alejaba las armas de los enemigos de una patada.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Una ráfaga de disparos la hizo replegarse contra una pared, venían del fondo del pasillo que faba a la cocina de la casa. Eran tres ráfagas atacantes.

"Tenemos enemigos en la zona de la cocina" Dijo por la radio.

"_¡I'm on it!"_ Respondió uno de los soldados. Melissa sonrió ente el hecho de que sus enemigos no esperaban el ataque, y que parecían no haber tenido tiempo de organizar una defensiva.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Una ráfaga de balas despedazó los cristales de la cocina, los cuales hicieron un estruendoso ruido al ser despedazados y los fragmentos quebrarse contra el suelo. Mao escuchó los gemidos de los atacantes al ser impactados por las balas.

"Necesito que dos queden patrullando los alrededores y que los demás entren aquí" Ordenó Mao, necesitaba que alguien tomara bajo custodia a los enemigos abatidos y ella poder proceder al segundo piso.

En tan solo unos segundos el resto de sus subordinados entró a la residencia por la entrada principal, inmediatamente Mao ordenó a tres de ellos que fueran por los que estaban en la cocina, y a otros dos por los que estaban en la entrada. El resto le brindaría apoyo para revisar los pisos superiores.

"_¿Cuál es el estado Mao?"_ Preguntó Groseaux por la radio.

"Cinco enemigos abatidos en el piso inferior, procederemos al piso superior" Respondió la mujer. Podía imaginar el aburrimiento de Bel al estar solamente haciendo de guarura fuera de la residencia, pero traer un AS con ellos les daba la ventaja definitiva para cumplir la misión. "¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera?" Preguntó.

"_Tranquilo, los residentes parecen haberse percatado del alboroto, pero no hay civiles en las cercanías…" _Respondió el moreno.

"Aguarda un poco más… esta misión la terminaremos sumamente pronto" Aseguró Melissa mientras ordenaba a sus soldados que fueran subiendo por las escaleras.

"_Roger…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Electra observó que comenzaban a descender personas del helicóptero a unos metros de distancia de su ventana y comenzó a golpear el cristal con fuerza, pero al ser reforzado no obtuvo muchos resultados. "Mierda…" Gruñó, molesta de que no era capaz de comunicarse con ellos. "¡Spike! ¡Escóndete debajo de la cama!" Gritó cuando comenzaron a disparar. No sabía quiénes eran, pero estaban disparando a sus captores, para ella eso fue suficiente.

"P-pero-" Se quejó el niño.

"¡Ahora!" Ordenó molesta la mujer con un tono de voz comandante y lanzándole una mirada fulminante al niño, Spike obedeció inmediatamente.

Solamente podía esperar… no, eso no era cierto, podía tomar cartas en el asunto, Sabine entraría en algún momento en la habitación y ella podría aprovecharse de la situación.

CRASHH

Electra tomó una de las sillas de madera que estaban junto a la mesa y la estrelló contra la pared, arrancó una de las patas de la silla y la sujeto como bate de beisbol al tiempo que se paraba junto a la pared que daba al pasillo de la puerta. Solamente era cuestión de esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se dejaron escuchar el intercambio de ráfagas de disparos en el piso inferior.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El equipo de Mao iba subiendo las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido para escuchar movimiento enemigo y observando los alrededores cuidadosamente.

"Liuteniente Mao" Escuchó Melissa por la radio.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Suficiente para ser sigilosos!"_ Pensó con molestia. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

"_Uno de los sujetos nos ha informado que en el piso superior se encuentra su líder con dos hombres de respaldo"_ Informó el soldado.

"¿Dónde están los rehenes?" Preguntó Mao, haciendo una señal a sus soldados para que detuvieran su avance. Hubo un silencio en la línea por unos segundos.

"_Subiendo la escalera, habitación de la derecha"_ Respondió el soldado.

"Entendido…" Respondió Melissa. Con su mano hizo una señal a uno de sus soldados de que la acompañara y al resto que se distribuyera en las demás habitaciones del lugar.

Melissa iba a la cabeza del grupo ahora, al llegar al final de las escaleras el grupo se movilizó velozmente, dispersándose según las ordenes de la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Mao se abrió paso cuidadosamente por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de los rehenes.

CRASHH

Abrió la puerta de una patada y tomó cobertura junto a su soldado en la pared afuera de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CRASHH

Electra saltó levemente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia debajo de la cama, asegurándose de que Spike aun estuviera ahí. Se preparó para dar el golpe y sujetó el trozo de tabla con fuerza.

Escucho como un par de pisadas se acercaba a la habitación en silencio, cuando vio la figura femenina salir del corto pasillo blandió el trozo de madera.

WHACKK

No se esperaba eso, la mujer detuvo el golpe con su mano, y de un jalón la hizo dar volar en el aire, cayó en el piso con la espalda y sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones.

"¡Identifíquese!" Exclamó la mujer mientras le apuntaba con un arma, no era Sabine. El sujeto que venía junto con ella entró a la habitación rápidamente y revisó mientras apuntaba con el arma.

"¡Soy Electra Ovilo, por favor no lastimen a mi hijo!" Exclamó, no esperaba ser derrotada tan fácilmente.

"¿Sra. Volaju?" Preguntó la mujer dejando de apuntarle con el arma.

"S-sí…" Respondió Electra aun respirando agitadamente.

"Lo siento" Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica y era levantada de un jalón.

"Soy Melissa… y venimos a sacarla de aquí" Respondió Melissa pasando su mirada por la habitación, decirle su nombre al menos haría que sintieran una pequeña cantidad de confianza. "¿Dónde está el niño?" Preguntó la mercenaria.

"Spike, está bien, sal…" Dijo Electra. Melissa observó con curiosidad como el niño de cabello alborotado salía de debajo de la cama.

"_Liuteniente, tenemos una situación interesante en la otra habitación" _Dijo uno de los soldados que se había desplegado a revisar las demás habitaciones del piso superior.

"Permanezca aquí hasta que despejemos totalmente el área" Dijo Mao a Electra, ésta asintió en respuesta. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó al tiempo que salía de la habitación seguida por el soldado que la acompañaba.

Spike se puso de pie junto a su madre y ésta lo envolvió en un leve abrazo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mao salió de la habitación y vio a sus hombres reunidos en la habitación que se encontraba en la dirección contraria del pasillo, estaban bastante relajados.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó al entrar a la habitación, sin embargo no necesitaba respuesta al ver los dos hombres muertos en la entrada. "¿Así los encontraron?"

"¡Hai!" Respondió uno de los soldados. "…acaban de morir, los cuerpos aun están tibios y la sangre está fresca"

Mao asintió y caminó hacia la ventana abierta en el fondo de la habitación. Asomó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, al patio de la casa trasera.

"Imagino que su líder huyó por aquí" Murmuró para sí, mirando a los alrededores, no tenía caso intentar perseguirlo, en la oscuridad de la noche sería bastante difícil encontrarlo además de que no faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que las autoridades locales aparecieran. "Salgamos de aquí…"

Mao se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación contraria, Electra y Spike se encontraban fuera de la habitación junto a la puerta.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Les dijo haciéndoles una señal con la mano. Sin embargo Electra y Spike no se movieron.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó en un tono serio la morena. "No pertenecen a la milicia ni a la policía local, de eso puedo darme cuenta…"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones…" Respondió la Liuteniente. "…lo único que puedo decirle es que su esposo aun sigue captivo por Amalgam, nosotros los resguard-"

"¿Van a encerrarnos de nuevo?" Cuestionó Electra acariciando el cabello de su hijo, Mao notó el tono desesperanzado en la mujer. "No es como que tengamos opción… ¿verdad?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras las dos mujeres intercambiaban miradas. "Ustedes serán perseguidos por los hombres que secuestraron a su esposo… pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedan recuperar su estilo de vida normal… además sin nosotros no sabrán absolutamente nada de su esposo" Dijo Mao finalmente, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

"Así que nos encerraran de nuevo ¿huh?" Dijo en voz derrotada la morena.

"Podemos arreglar algo al respecto para evitarlo… pero no podrán volver a su hogar original en un periodo de tiempo…"

Electra miró en los ojos de la mujer, se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad, de que les ofrecía una libertad controlada, aunque por su propio bien. Dejó salir un suspiro. "¿Qué sucederá si no quiero ir con ustedes?" Preguntó.

"Esa es su decisión, puede tomarla si desea…" Respondió la chica. "…solo nos causará más problemas cuando Amalgam vuelva a por ustedes… puede que la siguiente vez no sean tan civilizados"

Electra miró a las espaldas de Mao, los hombres con ropajes de soldados cargaban dos cadáveres fuera de la habitación contraria. Las palabras de la militar tenían sentido, había motivos para que no fueran tratados tan 'bien' como en esta ocasión. "¿Podremos comunicarnos con nuestros familiares?" Preguntó.

"Cuando estemos en una localización segura, sin embargo su llamada será intervenida para evitar que brinde información sensible…" La morena permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación y sus opciones.

"¿Okaasan?" Preguntó el pequeño preocupado un poco por el silencio e indecisión de su madre, había estado escuchando el intercambio en silencio.

Electra bajó su mirada y sonrió levemente al pequeño, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Luego giró su mitrada hacia Melissa. "Salgamos de aquí"

"¡Roger!" Exclamó Mao dándose la vuelta. "Síganme…" Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, la mujer y el niño caminando tras de ella. "¿Urzu-6 cuál es el estado?"

"_No hay moros en la costa… pero deberían apresurarse, no creo que las cosas duren así por mucho tiempo" _Respondió animadamente el francotirador.

"Entendido… comenzaremos la retirada" Respondió Mao, luego giró su mirada hacia la mujer y el niño, sonrió levemente. "Espero que no le teman a las alturas ni se mareen fácilmente…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lunes. Base Iarann Dhorn. 0900Horas (Horario Irlanda)

El Doctor Vincent estaba despertando, se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, rendido de cansancio: esa noche se había quedando despierto hasta tarde analizando lo había entregado Leonard, realmente estaba fascinado por lo que encontró, su complejidad y peculiaridad de código de programación eran increíbles. No podía ejecutarlo, ni 'charlo a andar' ya que requería programar la interfaz que lo emulara, sin embargo, estaba tomando algunas ideas del código fuente.

Se estiró al tiempo que dejaba salir un bostezo… se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió al baño. Pensó en darse un baño, pero al sentir el frío ambiente optó por hacerlo más tarde, lo único que quería en estos momentos era quitarse el sueño, así que se echó un poco de la gélida agua en la cara.

"¡Whooooaaa!" Exclamó parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente. Eso definitivamente lo había despertado. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, pasarían unos cuantos minutos antes de que sintiera sueño nuevamente, era parte de su ritual.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparó la cafetera. Desde que había sido secuestrado, esa había sido una de las exigencias, el necesitaba café para poder trabajar satisfactoriamente. Mientras el café estaba listo se asomó dentro del refrigerador, estaba vacío.

"Demonios…" Murmuró dejado salir un suspiro. El refrigerador estaba vacío, bueno, tenía bebidas embriagantes, gaseosas y agua mineral, pero nada con lo que pudiera 'armar' un buen desayuno.

Cerró el refrigerador y tomó asiento frente a la cafetera, su mirada centrada en ésta aunque perdida en pensamiento.

Desde el día anterior había comenzado a idear un plan… era momento de iniciar las preparaciones, el desayuno era un buen pretexto para salir de su habitación. Sin embargo, su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando el delicioso y cálido olor del café inundó la cocina y se expandía por el departamento.

Tomó la taza que estaba a un lado de la cafetera y vertió un poco del humeante líquido, le puso media cucharada de azúcar y loa cercó a su rostro, olfateando y dejando que la calidez del café calentara su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. "¡Tengo hambre!" Exclamó hacia fuera. Un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió y dos soldados lo esperaban ahí afuera. "Buen día…" Saludó con voz ronca y algo cansada. Lo soldados asintieron en respuesta.

Vincent salió de la habitación y fue escoltado por los dos soldados a través de los pasillos, dirigiéndose al corredor. Al pasar por la zona de celdas se detuvo momentáneamente y vio al adolescente e cara cortada ejercitándose dentro de su celda, haciendo lagartijas con una mano.

"Buenos días…" Saludó golpeando con la palma de su mano una placa metálica de la puerta de la celda por la parte de adentro, ganándose la rápida mirada por parte del joven.

"Buenos días Dr. Volaju" Respondió el joven.

Vincent asintió en respuesta y continuó su camino hacia el comedor, seguido por los dos soldados. "¿Puedo saber cómo se llama ese joven?"

"Sagara Sousuke…" Respondió uno de ellos, el otro le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda. Una sonrisa conspiratoria se pintó en el rostro de Vincent. Simplemente con eso… su plan había comenzado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente, Lunes. Residencia Sagara. 1800 Horas.

"Huff…" Kurz dejó salir un suspiro. Entre todo el caos actual, pilotear un AS, rescatar rehenes, etc… podría decir que esto era una especie de descanso… podría hacerlo… pero se encontraba intranquilo aún. Podía decir lo mismo de su compañera de misión.

Acababan de llegar del Tuatha de Danann, había sido un largo fin de semana, las movilizaciones y combates en Europa hacían que los viajes fueran largos y que se 'perdieran' horas debido a los husos horarios.

El día anterior habían rescatado a la familia del Doctor Vincent Volaju, llegaron al Tuatha de Danann en la madrugada del horario de Tokyo-3, del día actual, en esa mañana, Electra Ovilo y el pequeño Spike Volaju fueron transportados por una unidad de Mithrill a una residencia en Kyoto, ahí permanecerían a salvo… y sobre todo, bajo la vigilancia de Mithrill y del Tuatha de Dannan.

Desde el momento en el que llegaron al submarino, ellos habían estado trabajando en el mantenimiento de los AS, llenando reportes y tratando de convencer a los altos mandos, Tessa, Mardukas y Kalinin, de que se iniciara un barrido de la base enemiga.

Finalmente lograron que Tessa accediera, sin embargo, sería una unidad de Mithrill de la zona quienes se encargarían de realizar la búsqueda en los restos de la base enemiga.

"Tessa dijo que en un par de horas más deberían informarnos acerca de lo que encuentre el equipo de reconocimiento en Rumania…" Dijo Kurtz en voz alta en un tono pensativo, sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca y su cuerpo recostado contra el respaldo del sofá.

"Espero nos den información útil…" Dijo Mao ofreciéndole una cerveza al rubio, este la acepto con una leve y rápida sonrisa, antes de que su rostro se tornara nuevamente serio. "Es una pena que no nos hayan dejado realizar el interrogatorio de los prisioneros…" Dijo la mujer con un tono algo molesto.

Las órdenes habían sido estrictas, los interrogatorios se realizarían en el Tuatha de Danann mientras los prisioneros eran transportados bajo sedante ahí. Ella estaba a punto de ignorarlo, iba a sacarle las respuestas y la mierda a golpes a esos sujetos, pero Bel intervino y la metió en cintura, reprendiéndola. Órdenes eran órdenes a final de cuentas.

"Oye nee-chan… ¿te comunicaste con Kaname-chan?" Pregunta el francotirador dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Hai…" Responde Mao con la mirada en la ventana de la sala, hacia el departamento de la mencionada peli-azul. "Preguntó si sabíamos algo de Sousuke…" Murmuró la mujer. Kurtz bajó la mirada un poco, manteniéndose serio. "Ikari-kun la acompañó al entrar y salir de la escuela"

"¿Te has comunicado con él?" Pregunta el rubio.

"Le mandé un mensaje de texto a su teléfono…" Dice Mao sacando su celular para leer el mensaje que le había enviado en respuesta el cazador. "Me dice que tiene información muy importante y que pasará más tarde… tiene que ir a NERV primero"

"Información importante… ¿huh?" Murmuró el rubio pensativo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lunes. Base Iarann Dhorn. 1330Horas (Horario Irlanda)

Sousuke fue sacado de su celda por un grupo de tres guardias, dos que lo sujetaban de cada brazo con fuerza y uno a sus espadas apuntándole con un arma.

"¿A dónde me llevan?" Cuestionó el mercenario.

"Lord Leonard desea hacer una preguntas" Sousuke asintió en silencio, su mirada se endureció pero siguió caminando como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

Llegaron a una habitación y lo sentaron en la misma silla y procedieron a encadenarlo a ella; probablemente era la misma habitación donde lo habían despertado después de estar varias horas dopado.

Los tres solados salieron y le dejaron solo en la habitación. Sousuke miró a sus alrededores, había una pequeña cámara en la esquina de la habitación, casi en el techo, a sus izquierda estaba un largo cristal reflejante, probablemente lo estaba observando desde ahí. El mercenario simplemente se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y esperó a que sucediera lo que fuera a suceder.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando la puerta tras de él se abrió. Uno, dos, no… tres grupos de pisadas entraron a la habitación y se detuvieron a sus espaldas.

"Sagara Sousuke…" Escuchó la voz detrás de él, la reconoció inmediatamente, ese tono altanero solo podía pertenecer a Leonard Testarossa. "…pensar que debemos encadenarte, y ser custodiado por tres hombres… debes sentirte bastante halagado de que tomemos tantas precauciones por un solo hombre…"

Leonard caminó a su izquierda lentamente, seguido por dos personas. Uno era el asiático Lee Fowler, y el otro, una chica, era Sabine Refunio. Mithrill los había identificado tiempo atrás y sabían que trabajaban bajo el mando directo del Whispered.

"¿Qué me dices al respecto?" Preguntó Leonard al solamente obtener silencio y una mirada desinteresada por parte de Sousuke.

Sousuke pasó su mirada por las tres personas presentes. "No son las suficientes…" Respondió tranquilo el mercenario. Leonard parpadeó un poco sorprendido, no esperando esa respuesta, pero no pudo evitar reír ante la osadía de su rival.

"Interesante…" Murmuró Leonard al tiempo que tomaba asiento del lado contrario de la mesa frente a Sousuke y poniendo una laptop encima. "Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte… y de verdad espero tu cooperación" El mercenario lo miró pasivamente, no dando ningún tipo de respuesta.

"Como verás… logramos recuperar las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia de su invasión a nuestra base en Rumania…"Explicó Leonard recargando su cara contra la palma de su mano, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa; su mirada clavada en la computadora al tiempo que navegaba en el sistema operativo.

El Whispered continuó al levantar su mirada para centrarla con la de Sousuke "Gracias a ello nos dimos cuenta de que Mithrill había formado algunas alianzas interesantes…" Dicho eso giró la laptop. En la pantalla se podía ver una especie de collage donde aparecían las fotos de Shinji, Seras, Bernadotte y Alucard.

"¿Qué hay de sus propias alianzas?" Cuestionó Sousuke, realmente no estaba nada impactado por las imágenes que le mostraba el Whispered. A final de cuentas era Mithrill quien había perdido ese combate, y al no destruirse la base, Amalgam recopilaría toda la evidencia que necesitara… solamente era cuestión de tiempo que supieran acerca de la alianza con el grupo al que pertenecía el joven piloto EVA.

"Creo que ustedes también están informados…" Respondió el Whispered con humor. "debo decir, que realmente me sorprende este joven Ikari… se ha rodeado de poderoso aliados… Mithrill, NERV… Hellsing" Leonard trató de sorprender al mercenario con esas últimas palabras.

"Mera coincidencia…" Respondió Sousuke tranquilamente. "Fue gracias a ese último grupo que pudimos saber de su alianza con Millenium… y de los extraños experimentos que están llevando a cabo…"

"Solamente estaba buscando una forma de fortalecer mis tropas…" Dijo Leonard plácidamente. "…sin embargo, ahora creo que vampiros no son suficientes tampoco para enfrentar a Mithrill y sus aliados… aunque con el Arbalest destruido… eso si nos da una gran ventaja"

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, un duelo de miradas.

"Voy a salir de aquí…" Dijo Sousuke tranquilamente, Leonard levantó una ceja. Sus dos guardias permanecían inmóviles y en silencio a lo largo de la conversación. "…y me desharé de ti en el proceso… arrancarle una cabeza a Amalgam"

"Lo siento… pero tus planes no se llevaran a cabo, estas en total desventaja…" Resondió Leonard con tranquilidad. "…además, no puedo morir, y no puedes escapar; primero debo encontrarme con Kaname… ya después nos desharemos de ti…"

"No podrás usarme como rehén… Chidori no accederá… no la dejaré" Respondió el mercenario de cara cortada, en sus adentros sabía que el hermano de Tessa tenía una lengua venenosa… y lo único en este mundo que podía sacar de sus cabales a Sousuke era que el Whispered hablara de ella… lo malo era que Leonard estaba al tanto de esto.

"Eso lo veremos…" Dijo Leonard sonriente, sabía que Kaname era la fibra sensible del mercenario… probablemente la única. "Sin embargo, debo decir que todo a su tiempo... tengo negocios importantes que hacer en estos días, además de hacer los arreglos para la residencia donde viviremos Kaname y yo…" Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, tomó la laptop del escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Como lo había dicho antes… si le pones encima un dedo a Chidori… las consecuencias serán graves" Murmuró Sousuke antes de que el Whispered saliera de la habitación.

Leonard se detuvo, esas palabras hicieron que el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. "Por su puesto… un asesino como tu es lo único que puede hacer…"

"Ambos somos asesinos…" Respondió Sousuke. "…yo no actúo como si no lo fuera" Eso hizo que la mirada de Leonard se endureciera por una fracción de segundo, por un instante solamente. Finalmente el Whispered salió de la habitación con sus dos acompañantes.

Sousuke cerró los ojos, se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla y echó la cabeza para atrás. Al igual que al principio, esta había sido una reunión sin sentido. Leonard ya sabía que Sousuke sabía acerca de la información que le mostró… lo único que el Whispered quería era molestarlo, romperlo, orillarlo a que hiciera algo violento y descuidado… no le daría el gusto… al menos aún no.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa.

El Mayor se encontraba en su sala de reuniones, ahí lo acompañaban el rubio científico de gafas extravagantes a su izquierda, el niño gato Schrodinger estaba a su lado y el silencioso Capitán a su derecha.

"Las cartas están sobre la mesa…" Dijo el Mayor haciendo movimientos con las manos para poner énfasis en sus palabras. "…es solo cuestión de tiempo para que comencemos a actuar"

"Corvinus ya comenzó a trabajar en el caso de Ikari… hemos contactado con Tubalcain y ha sido enviado a Tokyo-3" Dijo el Doctor.

"Perfecto…" Sonrió peligrosamente el alemán. "…nos haremos de un poderoso 'activo' más, el poseer a Abaddon en nuestro arsenal nos ayudará a cumplir con el plan más fácilmente… además nos reuniremos con el joven Testarossa para hacernos de armamento"

"¿Podemos confiar en Corvinus?" Pregunta el Schrodinger. "Por alguna razón me da mala espina"

"No hay de que preocuparnos…" Responde el Mayor poniendo su mano en la cabeza del joven nazi. "…aun cuando tenga su propia agenda, ya estamos preparándonos… asegurando nuestro reinado"

"En cuanto tengamos las unidades AS, comenzaré a realizar ingeniería inversa para replicarlas" Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes.

"Una armada de vampiros, una armada de poderosos AS, el poder de Abaddon…" El Mayor enlaza sus manos frente a su rostro, ocultando una sonrisa predadora. "…Tercer Impacto estará en nuestras manos, y el planeta entero se sacudirá por nuestras pisadas… nuestras pisadas por el camino de la guerra"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lunes. En alguna parte de los Alpes Dináricos. 1830 Horas (Horario de Irlanda)

El frío era casi insoportable, a pesar de las múltiples y gruesas capas de ropa que tenía encima, Leonard no podía evitar el tiritar. Además como comenzaba a oscurecer la temperatura descendía drásticamente.

Se encontraba en la cima de una zona montañosa, un paisaje pintado totalmente de blanco, además, la fuerte y gélida ventisca golpeaba contra su rostro cubierto casi en su totalidad por el gorro de piel, y copos de nieve se acumulaban en los googles de protección.

"Veo que está acostumbrado a estos climas por lo que veo…" Dijo Leonard, a sus espaldas estaban sus dos subordinados de confianza, Lee y Sabine, ambos igualmente cubiertos de ropajes.

Más atrás se encontraban dos gigantescos helicópteros, eran helicópteros del modelo Boening CH-47 Chinook modificados, modelos relativamente antiguos de la armada estadounidense y británica que no contaban con un sistema ECS, pero el poder de sus motores y hélices dobles le permitía el transportar paquetes como los que contenían dentro en estos momentos. Una pequeña armada de hombres haciendo custodia de estos.

Frente a Leonard se encontraba el regordete alemán, sonriendo plácidamente. A derecha se encontraban Shrodinger y el silencioso Capitán, y a su izquierda se encontraba el Doctor, quien sonreía maniáticamente mientras su mirada estaba fija en los helicópteros… ansiando el poner sus manos en las unidades AS que se encontraban dentro. El grupo de cuatro traía ropajes ligeros, totalmente indiferentes al gélido clima montañoso.

"Joven Testarossa…" Dijo el Mayor con voz amable. "…por favor acompáñeme dentro… no me gustaría que cayeran congelados en este lugar" Ofreció el Mayor al tiempo que mostraba con su mano una entrada tras de ellos, la entrada llevaba a una base de Millenium oculta dentro de una de las montañas de la cordillera.

Leonard asintió en silencio mientras acortaba la distancia con el Mayor. El grupo de siete personas ingresó a la base militar, un súbito cambio de temperatura hizo que los tres miembros de Amalgam se deshicieran de sus pesados ropajes.

"Debo decir, que esta negociación deberá permanecer en secreto… estas unidades son exclusivas para el uso de nuestra armada… por lo que deberá ser discreto…" Dijo Leonard mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de la base.

"No hay de qué preocuparse joven Testarossa…" Respondió el Mayor tranquilamente. "…soy un hombre de palabra… nuestra negociación no saldrá de este lugar"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lunes, Residencia Sagara. 2140 Horas.

Melissa y Kurtz estaban en la cocina, cada uno perdido en su propio tren de pensamientos. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que se habían comunicado del Tuatha de Danann. Las noticias no habían sido nada positivos.

"Esos cabrones… destruyeron su propia base" Murmuró molesto el rubio.

"No es nada de que sorprendernos…" Responde Mao, su mirada clavada en el techo. "…esa es incluso la forma de proceder de Mithrill"

"Lo sé, es solo que esperaba que encontráramos algo de utilidad ahí…"

TOC TOC TOC

Ambos fueron sacados de su tren de pensamientos cuando escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Melissa desde la cocina, imaginándose quien era.

"Buenas noches… soy Ikari Shinji" Responde el cazador desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Un momento" Exclamó Kurtz poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Buenas noches" Saludó Shinji, el rubio noto que el joven se veía cansado.

"Adelante… en la cocina" Invitó Kurtz haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y permitiéndole el paso al joven cazador, este entró al apartamento, retiró sus zapatos y caminó por el pasillo, Kurtz cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Ikari-kun" Saludó Melissa con un movimiento de cabeza, Shinji respondió de igual manera.

"¿Ha habido noticias?" Preguntó sin titubear el joven cazador.

"Iie…" Respondió la mujer con voz silenciosa. Kurtz entró a la cocina, sacó tres cervezas del refrigerador y las repartió a los presentes.

PLIP PLIP PLIP

Shinji dio un sorbo a su cerveza, realmente no tenía antojo de una, pero si algo aprendió con la armada de los 'Wild Geese' es que a veces se tenía que tomar una 'cerveza solidaria'.

"Dices que tienes información importante ¿no es así?" Preguntó Melissa yendo directamente al grano.

"Así es" Respondió Shinji, poniendo su cerveza a un lado en la mesa, y saca la memoria de su bolsillo, lugar donde había guardado la información que le habían brindado Seras y Bernadotte. "Necesito una computadora…"

Mao asintió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza al rubio, este estaba sentado cómodamente en una silla, por lo que acató la orden haciendo una mueca, el rubio fue a la sala y trajo su computadora portátil.

Un par de segundos después, Kurtz y Mao estaban sentados al lado del joven piloto.

"Creo que le debo una disculpa a la Capitana Testarossa…" Murmuró Shinji.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunta Kurtz con curiosidad.

"No sabía que este sujeto, 'Mr Silver', era su hermano… Leonard Testarossa" Dijo Shinji refiriéndose al comentario molesto que hizo hacia Leonard cuando estaban en la reunión de estrategia para rescatar a la familia del Dr. Vincent Volaju.

Para Melissa y Kurtz esa no era información nueva, era algo que muchos en Mithrill lo sabían, pero Tessa era una persona gentil y amable, por los cual ese era un tema taboo en el Tuatha de Danann.

"Adelante…" Dijo Shinji poniendo en la pantalla la información obtenida de Aulus Eliade y poniéndose de pie para permitirles a los dos mercenarios leer la información, él continuó tomando su cerveza.

La información había sido de todo lo relevante que Alucard había encontrado al hurgar en los pensamientos y memorias del Coronel. Los dos mercenarios comenzaron a leer la información, comenzaba una lista de asociados a Amalgam, al menos aliados de Aulus, proveedores de armas y sus localizaciones. Localización de algunas bases de entrenamiento de terroristas ocultas, información básica y nombres de AS desarrollados por Amalgam.

"Mierda…" Gruñó Mao en sorpresa. Finalmente habían comenzado a leer acerca de proyecto Atom-LD, y todo lo referente al Dr. Volaju.

"Debe ser una broma…" Murmuró Kurtz sin dejar de leer la información acerca del proyecto. "Usar un Lambda Driver… sin un AS…"

"Lo sé… sin duda inclinaría la balanza de su lado" Completa la mujer.

"¿Qué es exactamente un Lambda Driver?" Preguntó Shinji. Bernadotte comentó haber escuchado al respecto, pero no había dicho nada.

"El Lambda Driver es un sistema que le da a los AS la capacidad de generar un campo gravitatorio a su alrededor y utilizarlo de manera ofensiva o defensiva, dependiendo de los impulsos del piloto… fue creado a partir de Black Technology-"

"Whispered…" Murmura Shinji interrumpiendo la explicación de Melissa. Hubo un silencio en la habitación. "Es por eso que están detrás de Chidori-san ¿no es así?" Cuestionó el piloto.

"Es información que no deberías saber… pero imagino que Kaname-chan te dijo algo al respecto" Murmuró Kurtz interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación, el cazador asintió en respuesta.

"Como te has de imaginar… este tipo de sistemas solamente el Arbalest de Sousuke contaba con el dentro de Mithrill… aunque Amalgam ha creado AS de producción en serie que cuentan con este sistema… los AS tipo Venom" Continuó la mujer explicando, no tenía caso ocultárselo realmente a Shinji, además, Tessa había dicho que en cierta forma ya era parte de Mithrill.

"El Lambda Driver se ha convertido en una gran ventaja estratégica dentro de la armada enemiga…" Intervino Kurtz. "Ahora imagina que sus soldados tengan esa capacidad que antes era limitada a los Arm Slaves…"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Shinji asintiendo y asimilando la información.

"Es mucha información útil, continuaremos leyéndola, pero en este momento se la enviaremos a Tessa para que la analicen en el Tuatha de Danann" Dijo Mao mientras navegaba en la interfaz gráfica del sistema operativo y hacía una copia de la información en la computadora.

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de la información obtenida y unos minutos después Shinji decidió retirarse ya faltaban un par de minutos para que fueran las diez de la noche.

"Si encuentran información de la localización de Sagara, por favor infórmenme… me gustaría brindar algo de apoyo" Dijo Shinji desde la puerta, Mao y Kurtz lo habían acompañado a la salida.

"Cuando tengamos información acerca de Sousuke te informaremos inmediatamente" Dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente, realmente gustosa de que el joven estuviera interesado en brindar su apoyo a pesar de tener sus propios problemas.

"Tu mantente tranquilo… y contamos contigo para vigilar a Kaname-chan…" Dijo Kurtz animadamente.

"¡Hai!" Dijo Shinji asintiendo. "Entonces buenas noches…" Dijo el chico antes de darse la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.

Mao y Kurtz cerraron la puerta, casi instantáneamente sus rostros se tornaron serios… las implicaciones del experimento de Amalgam eran realmente serias, pero no querían por el momento alarmar al cazador… todo a su momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Mao se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, y se encontró con un muy entretenido Kurtz viendo por la ventana con unos mira lejos. Una sonrisa libidinosa en su rostro y casi escurriendo un hilo de baba por su boca.

PUFFF

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Nee-chan?" Preguntó Kurtz con su rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor y de quejido al mismo tiempo, Melissa lo había pateado en el costado.

"¡Eres un maldito pervertido! tienes suerte de que Sousuke no esté aquí en este momento o te arrancaría las pelotas sin dudarlo" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del rubio y rió nerviosamente al imaginárselo.

Mao giró su mirada hacia la ventana de la Whispered y se dio cuenta de que las persianas estaban cerradas, probablemente al saber que Kurtz estaba en el departamento de Sousuke tomó medidas preventivas. Aun así se podía ver la silueta de la chica mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Mao permaneció ahí de pie por unos momentos, de pronto la cortina se abrió y se encontró con la mirada de la peli-azul, esta sonrió levemente y saludó con la mano, Melissa regresó el saludo asintiendo levemente. Kaname ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela.

Unos minutos después, Melissa había ido a la cocina y Kurtz tomó su lugar en la ventana. "Vaya… Ikari está bien acompañado…" Murmuró con una sonrisa pícara el francotirador.

En la calle se podía ver al joven cazador acompañado por Kaname, Rei y Asuka.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Martes. Base Iarann Dhorn. 1840 Horas (Horario Irlanda)

Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde su última reunión con Leonard, aun seguía encerrado en esa celda y Sousuke comenzaba a impacientarse… la presencia de Leonard en el lugar significaba de igual manera la presencia del AS que destruyó al Arbalest.

Además el Dr. Volaju parecía demasiado relajado para ser un prisionero, los últimos dos días, en las horas de comida pasaba por su celda, daba una palmada en la reja y lo saludaba por su nombre. No entendía que pasaba por la mente del científico…

Estos últimos días había escuchado cosas interesantes a boca de soldados descuidados, escuchó que Leonard dejó la base poco después de su 'reunión', había salido a realizar unas negociaciones de venta de unas unidades Codarl, los AS de nombre código Venom. El hecho de que eso pudiera ser cierto alarmó a Sousuke. Las unidades Venom eran originalmente utilizadas solamente por Amalgam, la única razón que Sousuke podía imaginar para que estas unidades fueran vendidas era porque Amalgam había desarrollado unidades más avanzadas… probablemente más unidades como las que destruyeron al Arbalest.

Fuera de cualquier coraje personal hacia el Whispered… por el bienestar de la humanidad, y por la supervivencia de Mithrill, realmente tenía que ser eliminado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes.

Vincent había estado trabajando arduamente en el proyecto, gracias a la adaptación de líneas de código que había encontrado en el 'dispositivo' que le había dado Leonard y a sus previos trabajos en el campo de la nano robótica. Su mente viajó a los eventos del día anterior.

/ Flashback/

El día de ayer, en la noche, nuevamente se encontró con el Whispered, solo que en esta ocasión fue el joven quien pasó a su habitación, sus dos siempre presentes guaruras con él.

"¿Y a que debo esta visita?" Preguntó Vincent saliendo de su área de trabajó y encontrándose con sus tres 'visitantes' casi en la puerta.

Leonard encogió los hombros. "Meramente quería ver su progreso con mis propios ojos"

Vincent alzó la ceja simplemente y se dio la vuelta, entrando nuevamente a su área de trabajo. El Whispered simplemente sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa sonriendo con humor y entró detrás de él.

El Doctor encendió un par de pantallas en el que aparecían gráficas de barra, sinusoidales y se desplegaban números a gran velocidad. "La estructura a niel molecular y los enlaces necesarios para crear cada uno de los nano-robots ha sido terminada…" Explicó al tiempo que en la pantalla aparecía una cadena de moléculas de diversos elementos, no eran para nada AS en miniatura.

"Los protocolos de sincronización y comunicación están casi completos" Dijo al tiempo que tecleaba unos comandos en la computadora y ahora aparecían cientos de partículas en la pantalla, todas estas comenzaron a moverse en sincronía.

"¿Qué hay del Lambda Driver y de la comunicación con el portador?" Preguntó Leonard acercándose a la pantalla para observar los datos de estado que se desplegaban.

"La implementación del Lambda Driver está tomando un poco más de tiempo…" Respondió Volaju, acercándose nuevamente en la computadora e ingresando un grupo de comandos. "…aun no logro estabilizarlo, a final de cuentas tengo que traducir los sistemas de señalización para que los nanobots lo utilicen… pero estamos trabajando a nivel molecular…" En la pantalla se podía observar cómo se creaba una red de pequeñas cargas de energía entre los pequeños robots y como en su alrededor se formaba un halo de color verde.

Leonard observó con curiosidad como las formaciones moleculares comenzaron a separarse. "…lo cual significa que los aspectos físicos y de reacción química se aplican de manera diferente que a nivel AS…" Completó Leonard las palabras del científico.

"Exacto…" Respondió Vincent clavando su mirada en la pantalla. "Estoy formulando la restructuración de los robots, ya que esa separación a nivel molecular es debida a la deformación del campo gravitatorio…" Leonard asintió en respuesta al tiempo que el Doctor sacaba unas anotaciones de su cuaderno, eran bosquejos de cadenas moleculares rodeadas de números y fórmulas. "…una vez que logre estabilizarse el Lambda Driver… la sincronización con el portador será relativamente sencillo, utilizando el código del artefacto que me brindó…"

"Ya veo…" Dijo Leonard mirando las anotaciones del otro Whispered. "…ha sido un gran avance, no creo que reste mucho tiempo para terminarlo… ¿no es así?"

Vincent solo encogió los hombros con actitud relajada. "He estado trabajando en esto lo más rápido que puedo porque quiero ver a mi familia… no se en cuanto tiempo esté listo… pero por mis propias razones quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible…"

Leonard asintió. "Entonces dejo de quitarle tiempo" Dijo comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta. Vincent lo observó alejarse desde el lugar que estaba parado en silencio.

"Quiero ver a mi familia…" Dijo secamente, haciendo que su captor se detuviera y girar su mirada hacia él. Hubo un duelo de miradas entre los dos Whispered.

"Lo siento… hasta que no tenga un Lambda Driver estable, me temo que eso será imposible" Dijo Leonard seriamente.

Vincent se irguió y dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente, su mirada llena de furia. En respuesta, Fowler y Sabine se pusieron frente a Leonard y sus manos empuñaron sus armas. "¡Escúchame cabron engreído… tengo derecho a ver a mi familia! ¡Sin mí jamás lograrías terminar este jodido proyecto!"

"Y sin mí usted jamás volverá a ver a su familia…" Respondió Leonard, ganándose una mirada de odio y malicia por el hombre de negra cabellera. Un hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de la boca del científico mientras empuñaba su mano con fuerza.

"Voy a asegurarme de que tengas tu merecido… atente a las consecuencias" Gruñó Vincent amenazantemente.

Leonard resumió su paso hacia la puerta y murmuró. "Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso en estos días"

/Fin de Flashback/

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y su mirada se clavó en el techo de la habitación. El joven Testarossa se había negado a dejarlo ver a su familia… eso podía significar que a lo mejor Mithrill ya había rescatado a su familia y Leonard quería mantenerlo a oscuras al respecto, ya que eso significaba que ahora no tenía nada con que chantajearlo. O simplemente el Whispered lo estaba presionando de esa forma para que se apresurara con el proyecto. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, él se encontraba en desventaja… por el momento.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro… todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que le había mostrado a Leonard era mentira, su avance en el proyecto era mucho mayor… realmente se encargaría de que hubiera consecuencias para el engreído Whispered. Ya era hora de comenzar con su propia agenda. Sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir.

Iban a ser casi las siete de la noche, a esa hora un grupo de soldados lo esperaba afuera de su habitación, de ahí lo escoltaban a los comedores, saludaba a Sagara al pasar por las celdas… en fin, la rutina que realizaba.

De entre las tantas cosas que había en su lugar de trabajo, tomó un pedazo de metal circular oscuro. Cuando terminó de escribir la nota la guardó en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio junto con el pedazo de metal.

"Aquí vamos…" Dijo poniéndose de pie de un solo movimiento y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

TOC TOC TOC

Golpeó la puerta tres veces consecutivas y esta se abrió un par de segundos después, dos soldados ya lo esperaban afuera. "Buenas noches…" Saludó, los soldados asintieron en respuesta, acto seguido comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al comedor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No iba a perder el tiempo al estar encerrado, por lo que Sousuke se había puesto una estricta rutina de ejercicios, lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse sin condición física por el hecho de estar en una celda.

Se encontraba haciendo su decima serie de lagartijas, le restaban dos series más para terminarlas y proceder con el siguiente ejercicio. Alzó su mirada hacia fuera de la celda, mirando el reloj de manecillas que estaba colgado en la pared contraria a la reja de su celda.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde con cincuentaicinco minutos, pronto el Dr. Volaju pasaría por ahí, dirigiéndose a los comedores de la base, escoltado por los dos mismo soldados de siempre.

Sousuke continuó haciendo su rutina de ejercicios, si bien después de ejercitarse no tenía la comodidad de poder tomar una ducha… al menos no le habían revocado de alguna forma el privilegio mismo de ejercitarse, una ducha podría tomarla cualquier otro día, cualquier otro momento… cuando saliera de este lugar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, estaba a la mitad de la última serie de lagartijas cuando escuchó tres grupos de pisadas… Sousuke alzó ligeramente la mirada y la dirigió al pasillo.

"Buenas noches, Sousuke" Saludó el científico dando su acostumbrada palmada en la placa de metal en la reja de la celda y yéndose de largo.

"Buenas noches" Respondió Sousuke sin dejar de hacer su propia actividad. Sin embargo, notó algo que lo hizo detenerse. En la placa de metal había un papel sostenido contra la puerta metálica por un pequeño imán.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vincent continuó su camino hacia el comedor de la base, y después de pasar la celda de Sousuke y que sus guaruras aun lo seguían, aunque entretenidos en su propia plática, murmuró muy por lo bajo. "Its done…"

Llegó al comedor, y le fue servida su ración de comida, la cual era la misma que comían el resto del personal de la base… no había tratos especiales. Aunque gracias a ello los soldados se habían relajado más en su presencia.

Disfrutó de su cena con tranquilidad, meditando en cuál sería el siguiente paso de su agenda… solamente necesitaba una respuesta.

Cuando terminó su cena, nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación, prestó particular atención al momento de pasar por la celda de Sousuke y lo escuchó murmurar. "Deus ex machina…"

Vincent continuó avanzando hacia su habitación, y al entrar en ella, una sonrisa de malicia se postró en su rostro. "Joven Sagara… gracias por tu apoyo…" Murmuró para sí antes de comenzar a trabajar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jueves. Residencia Sagara. 1900 Horas.

Kurtz abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quién era, a decir, ya esperaban esta visita, todos los días aproximadamente a esta hora, la Whispered de largo cabello azul pasaba al apartamento que le pertenecía a su guardián.

"Buenas noches Kaname-chan…" Saludó sonriendo el rubio francotirador abriendo la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que pasara la chica.

"Buenas noches…" Respondió la chica sonriendo levemente al tiempo que entraba al departamento y se comenzaba a quitar su calzado.

Kurtz no dijo nada al respecto, pero pudo notar la melancolía en la mirada de la chica, y como la sonrisa fue sincera, pero no con la vivacidad característica de Kaname. El trataba de mantener los ánimos arriba, pero no habían logrado realmente obtener ningún avance acerca de la localización del mercenario de cara cortada.

"Nee-chan está en la cocina, vamos…" Dijo Kurtz mientras caminaba hacia dicho lugar, Kaname siguió tras de él.

En la cocina estaba Melissa, cerveza en mano, y vestida con un corto top negro y pantalones militares, la laptop estaba sobre la mesa. "Buenas noches, Kaname" Saludó la Liuteniente.

"Buenas noches, Melissa" Saludó Kaname en respuesta… no había ese tono lleno de energía en ella al hablar. Mao también lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto, con un movimiento de mano la invitó a sentarse al tiempo que le daba un trago a su lata de cerveza.

"Día de locos ¿no es así?" Dijo Kurtz timando asiento en la silla junto a Mao.

"Hai… se suspendieron las clases… y debido a la inspección de protocolo mañana tampoco habrá clases" Explicó la chica.

Hoy en la mañana, Asuka, Rei, Touji y Shinji habían dejado la escuela rápidamente en el momento que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. La ciudad estaba bajo ataque y los pilotos EVA realizarían su papel como defensores.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kaname recordó que no había habido ningún ataque en estos últimos dos años… solamente días antes de la llegada del Tercer Elegido habían estado bajo ataque nuevamente. En momentos de ocio solía cuestionarse si el joven había vuelto por los ataques que se habían reanudado, o si el caso era al revés.

"Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Ikari y sus compañeros en el combate…" Murmuró Mao con mirada pensativa.

"Intenté contactarme con Ikari-kun hace unos minutos pero el celular está apagado…" Contestó la peli-azul. "Más tarde me comunicaré con Sohryu…"

"¿La pelirroja?" Preguntó Kurtz con una mirada pícara. Las dos mujeres le lanzaron una mirada agria.

"Saca tu mente de entre tus pantalones…" Murmuró Mao.

"Además tu rival sería Ikari-kun…" Agregó Kaname un poco más animada por la plática.

"¿Huh? ¿Ikari y Sohryu son novios? ¿O están saliendo?" Preguntó Kurt un poco desairado.

"No estoy segura, de hecho nadie lo está" Respondió la peli-azul encogiendo los hombros. "…se que viven juntos… pero a leguas se nota que se gustan" Agregó sonriendo triunfalmente.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Melissa con un tono y mirada conocedora.

"¿No se a quienes me recuerdan?" Preguntó Kurtz al aire con duda exagerada y fingida. Se ganó una mirada amenazante por parte de la chica.

Sin embargo, ese rumbo de plática destruyó los instantes agradables y la tensión se pudo sentir en el ambiente. Melissa le lanzó una veloz mirada desaprobatoria al rubio.

"¿Han sabido algo de él?" Preguntó Kaname en un tono voz casi inaudible, sus ojos bajos y vacíos. Cada vez que hacía eso los dos mercenarios no podían evitar preocuparse, ellos la conocían como una chica escandalosa y llena de energía.

Kurtz giró su mirada hacia un lado, y Melissa dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. "Lo siento Kaname… aún estamos revisando la información que nos brindó Ikari y no hemos logrado definir o trazar el punto en el que puedan estar"

Kaname apretó las manos con fuerza, había una duda que la carcomía, que por mas que trataba de mandar al fondo de su mente esta se abría paso y la llenaba de preocupación y angustia. "¿Creen que esté bien?"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, tenso e incómodo en la habitación. "No podemos saberl-"

"¡Puedes contar con ello!" Interrumpió Kurtz a la mujer casi gritando, haciendo que Melissa y Kaname giraran sus miradas hacia él. "¡Es Sousuke de quien estamos hablando a fin de cuentas!" La expresión determinada en su rostro y la seguridad de sus palabras, por alguna razón tranquilizaron a Kaname.

Kaname sonrió levemente. "Tienes razón… seguro anda por ahí" Dijo la Whispered con voz un poco más firme. La habitación nuevamente quedó en silencio.

"Oye… entonces Ikari y Sohryu solamente viven juntos ¿no?" Dijo Kurtz tratando de romper la tensión del momento.

WHAAACK

Una lata de cerveza vacía se estrelló contra su cara. "¡Esa chica apenas tiene dieciséis años! ¡Maldito predador!" Regañó Mao ganándose que Kaname estallara en una buena carcajada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Viernes. Base Iarann Dhorn. 0930 Horas (Horario Irlanda)

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que el Dr. Volaju le había dejado la hoja con sus planes pegado en la puerta de su celda. Los días posteriores fueron solamente esperar. Estos últimos no había recibido noticias por parte del Whispered, no sabía, y no le importaba mucho tampoco, si se encontraba en la base. Aunque para poder escapar requerirían forzosamente de su ausencia.

Aunque los tranquilos días parecían haberse acabado en el momento que cuatro soldados se detuvieron frente a la reja de su celda.

"Ponte de pié y ponte de espaldas contra la reja, manos atrás" Sousuke se levantó, decidió no causar problemas para poder continuar con el plan del científico, se puso de espaldas contra la reja y sus manos fueron esposadas.

Después de eso lo llevaron a la habitación donde lo habían interrogado anteriormente. Ahí ya lo esperaba Leonard, dos Alastors a su lado, además, Lee y Sabine escudaban la puerta. Sobre la mesa había un gran monitor plano con una cámara en la parte superior, la patalla estaba encendida y aparecía el mensaje 'OFFLINE' con grandes letras rojas.

"_¿Una negociación?"_ Se preguntó primero Sousuke al ver el equipo, pero luego recordó las palabras de Leonard y de sus intenciones. _"No… me comunicarán con Chidori"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Viernes. Residencia Chidori. 1330 Horas.

Ese día Kaname había salido a caminar, pasear por las calles de la ciudad y visitar algunos centros comerciales junto con Kyoko y las demás chicas. Esa mañana habían aparecido las chicas temprano en su puerta, incluso ella aun estaba dormida, pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran ya las nueve de la mañana.

Había sido una noche larga, en la que despertaba continuamente, no pudo conciliar el sueño profundo.

Después de ir a desayunar con sus amigas y de ir de compras, finalmente se dirigió a su apartamento. Venía cargando tan solo con dos bolsas departamentales, ya que realmente no necesitaba nada, pero algunas cosas que vio no pudo evitar comprarlas.

Al acercarse a su apartamento algo llamó su atención, en el piso frente a su puerta había un sobre amarillo tamaño carta. Lo levantó con curiosidad, con marcador negro venía escrito su nombre con letras grandes, buscó remitente pero no encontró nada. El sobre parecía traer algo sólido adentro. La peli-azul miró a sus alrededores, y entró a su apartamento.

Dejó las cosas que había comprado sobre un sofá en la sala y caminó a la cocina, donde tomó un cuchillo para abrir el sobre. Al sacar el contenido encontró una carta en papel y un teléfono celular nuevo. Sus ojos se estrecharon en sospecha. "¿Qué rayos…?"

Primero tomó la carta, y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el nombre del remitente. Leonard Testarossa. Sus manos empuñaron con fuerza el papel y comenzaron a temblar, tanto por nerviosismo como por coraje.

Kaname leyó la carta con disgusto evidente en su rostro, sobre todo en las partes que se refería a ella como 'mi querida' o 'mi amada'. Sin embargo sus ojos se ensancharon con la parte final del texto. Decía tenerle una propuesta, lo cual concernía a él, a ella y a Sagara Sousuke. Solicitaba discreción respecto al paquete si quería ver al mercenario de cara cortada, y que tuviera el celular a la mano ese día a las ocho de la noche.

Kaname arrugó la carta y la arrojó con fuerza lejos de ella. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento a pesar del disgusto que sentía hacia ese hombre era que Sousuke estaba vivo, aunque captivo.

¿Qué debía hacer…? ¿Hablar con Melissa y Kurtz para que intervinieran la llamada y rastrearan el origen? ¿Esperar para comprobar si lo que decía de poder ver a Sousuke era cierto? Y más importante. ¿Sousuke estaba bien? ¿Lo habían torturado? "¡Por Dios no!" Exclamó alarmada, poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y recargando su frente contra la mesa. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y se sentía agobiada.

Se puso de pie con teléfono en mano y respiró profundamente mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la mesa. Después se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó su Bonta-kun con fuerza… aunque fuera un peluche, estaba lleno de recuerdos.

"Sousuke…" Murmuró con su mirada perdida en el techo. Necesitaba saber si él estaba bien… así que aguantaría la ansiedad y la angustia y esperaría hasta las ocho de la noche. Una vez que viera que Sousuke estaba bien decidiría que hacer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke se encontraba sentado frente a la pantalla, su cuerpo estaba tenso, no esperaba algún día estar en esta situación, al menos no con Kaname. Si Leonard estaba seguro de que se establecería una llamada era por que Kaname tenía el medio y las instrucciones para hacerlo.

"¿Dónde está Chidori?" Gruñó Sousuke, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Whispered. "Te lo advertí si-"

"Ella está sana y salva en su apartamento" Interrumpió Leonard con voz irritada al ver que Sousuke parecía darse cuenta de su situación y no cuidaba su tono de voz. "Tiene el medio y las instrucciones…" Explicó rápidamente.

Sousuke dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla nuevamente. Amalgam contactó con Kaname de alguna forma… ¿Kurtz, Mao o Wraith se habrán percatado de ello? ¿Kaname les habrá dicho algo al respecto…? No… probablemente era parte de las condiciones que habían impuesto al contactar con ella para realizar esta llamada. Pero otra pregunta se vino a su mente… ¿Contestaría…? Probablemente sí.

Sousuke no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de Leonard, solamente que tenía un gran interés en ella… y no por su capacidad como Whispered. Ese último pensamiento hizo que el mercenario sintiera algo en su estómago… eso era furia. ¿Pensaba chantajearla…? ¿Su vida por la de ella? Eso no lo permitiría, ella era inocente de todo lo que sucedía, en cambio él… él era un asesino, un mercenario, sus manos manchadas con la sangre de cientos… si ella aceptaba él no lo permitiría… y sin pensarlo, sin titubear, se mancharía aun más las manos de sangre para evitarlo. Todo por ella.

"Es hora…" Murmuró Leonard con ansiedad que apenas era notoria. El reloj marcó las diez de la mañana del horario de Irlanda. La intensidad de las luces disminuyó, Leonard giró el monitor y la cámara hacia él, en un ángulo en el que no podía ver Sousuke. "…hagan la llamada" Ordenó el Whispered.

En las pequeñas bocinas conectadas en la computadora se podía escuchar el tono de marcación. Sonó una vez y Sousuke contuvo la respiración. Sonó dos veces… y su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente por un nerviosismo inexplicable. Sonó tres veces y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su rostro. Sonó una cuarta vez y esta vez tragó saliva. Sonó la quinta vez, pero en esta ocasión el tono se detuvo a la mitad… Sousuke empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

"Kaname… gusto en verte" Dijo el Whispered sonriendo plácidamente. En la pantalla frente a él aparecía la imagen de la peli-azul, se veía desaliñada, cansada y sobre todo, preocupada.

"_¿Dónde está Sousuke?"_ Preguntó inmediatamente, ignorando el saludo del mayor de los Testarossa.

Leonard puso una cara de dolido fingido pero mantuvo su sonrisa. "El está aquí y se encuentra bi-"

"_Quiero verlo…"_ Interrumpió Kaname con voz tajante, monótona, casi robótica. El Whispered la miró con sorpresa por un segundo, pero nuevamente sonrió, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Leonard giró la cámara hacia Sousuke, pero dejó la pantalla en su lugar_. "¡Sousuke! ¿¡Estás bien! ¿¡Te han hecho daño!"_ Preguntó la Kaname con preocupación evidente en su voz, aunque un borde de alivio al verlo en buen estado. El mercenario permaneció en silencio por una fracción de segundo… el Whispered no le dejaría verla, por lo que tendría que hablar a la cámara.

"Estoy bien Chidori... no te preocupes por mí, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó mirando hacia la cámara.

"_Uhum…"_ Respondió la chica asintiendo, no percatándose de que el mercenario no podía verla.

"Mantente tranquila… y no accedas a lo que digan" Acto seguido Leonard giró la cámara, y con una mirada hizo que Lee silenciara a Sousuke amordazándolo.

"_¿¡Sousuke!" _Preguntó Kaname alarmada por el repentino cambio. _"¿¡Dond-"_

"El está bien…" Dijo Leonard interrumpiendo a la peli-azul. "…debió aprovechar el tiempo para hablar contigo y no decir esas cosas…"

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ Preguntó la chica con un tono frío de voz y una mirada de desprecio que hizo que el Whispered se impactara.

Sousuke forcejeaba por quitarse el pedazo de trapo con el que Lee le cubría la boca al tiempo que le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Leonard, este simplemente lo ignoraba.

"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver… quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo" Explico Leonard con tranquilidad.

"_Iie…"_ Respondió Kaname con su mirada molesta. _"No iré contigo a ningún lugar… me das asco"_

Leonard dejó salir un suspiro. "Mi querida Kaname… espero que cambies de opinión, recuerda que para cada decisión hay una consecuencia… y por favor, no llames a Mithrill… de hacerlo tu novio pagaría las consecuencias…"

Sousuke empuñó las manos con fuerza, con coraje, quiso gritar, quiso levantarse, pero no podía, eran incapaz en ese momento.

"_Eres un bastardo cobarde…"_ Gruñó Kaname.

"Tan directa como siempre… es por eso que me enamoré de ti…" Los ojos de Sousuke se ensancharon en sorpresa. Como se atrevía a decirle eso a Kaname, ni siquiera la conocía, ni siquiera… él mismo se lo había dicho. "…tienes una semana para pensar tu respuesta…" Dijo Leonard, en ese momento el joven de cara cortada estaba en un arranque de furia, Sousuke logró quitarse la mordaza.

"¡No hagas nada de lo que dice! ¡Tan solo espérame! ¡Saldré de aquí!" Gritó entre forcejeos Sousuke.

Kaname solamente escucho la primera frase de Sousuke antes de que Leonard cortara la comunicación. El Testarossa giró su mirada hacia el mercenario y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Lee que lo soltara. "Chidori no caerá en tus juegos…" Gruñó Sousuke mirándolo amenazantemente.

"Eso lo veremos…" Respondió con tranquilidad el miembro de Amalgam y sonriendo plácidamente.

Sousuke podía tolerar los juegos de este tipo, las palabras venenosas, que no lo dejara ver a Kaname… pero las cosas que le dijo, específicamente 'eso', además, que lo usara como señuelo para llegar a ella… hacía mucho tiempo que Sousuke no sentía que le hirviera la sangre de esta forma.

"Llévenlo a su celda… ha cumplido su propósito…" Dijo Leonard retando con la mirada al mercenario, Sousuke nunca bajó la vista, devolviéndole una fiera mirada.

Desde el otro lado del vidrio de la sala de interrogación estaba Vincent, observando el intercambio… lo habían hecho que arreglara parte de los enlaces de comunicaciones para la llamada. El científico sacudió su cabeza negativamente en silencio, una mirada seria en su rostro.

"_No cabe duda… no eres más que un cobarde engreído…"_ Pensó con coraje. Eso era lo que él hacía… utilizar a las personas allegadas, como utilizó a su familia para llegar a él. No sabía cuál era la circunstancia exacta de lo que acababa de suceder pero entendía una cosa, decidió una cosa en ese momento... En tres días más completaría todo el proyecto, su plan… ese día saldrían de aquí.

Dirigió su mirada llena de asco y desagrado hacia el Whispered… _"Actuar como una persona amable… darle una falsa opción de decisión a esa chica… tienes muchos pecados que pagar"_

Sin embargo, su mirada se clavó por unos segundos en la chica de gafas oscuras junto a Lee… Sabine, a ella la había visto en dos o tres de las ocasiones a través de las cámaras cuando Leonard le permitía ver a su familia… su presencia aquí, en esta base, apoyaba su teoría acerca del rescate por parte de Mithrill… aunque también significaba una posibilidad mala… no, se mantendría optimista, preferiría pensar que su familia fue liberada… lo sabría con exactitud a su debido momento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kaname empuñó el teléfono con fuerza, a duras penas pudo contener la infinita necesidad de arrojarlo contra la pared y despedazarlo… pero este era el único medio que tenía para contactar con Sousuke.

Lanzó el teléfono hacia un lado de la cama y abrazó sus piernas contras su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. "¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?" Preguntó comenzando a sollozar, "Sousuke… ¿qué debo hacer?" Se dejó caer a un lado, quedando en posición fetal. "Quisiera que estuvieras aquí y que todo esto terminara…"

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó recostada, dejando que las lágrimas y los sollozos salieron libremente… no había nadie para criticarla, pero tampoco para consolarla. En ese momento deseaba escuchar un 'no hay ningún problema' por parte del otaku… simplemente eso la haría sonreír y olvidar todo.

Al final, terminó recostada en la cama en posición fetal, su mirada perdida en la pared, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, sus mejillas marcadas con los rastros de lágrimas.

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la compostura, sintió que tenía las fuerzas para sentarse. Recordó las palabras de Sousuke, lo último que escuchó de él._"No hagas nada de lo que dice"_

La chica sonrió… incluso en esa situación estaba tratando de protegerla. "Baka…" Murmuró, una triste sonrisa pintándose en su rostro. ¿Haría lo que Sousuke le dijo…? El no hacer lo que el Whispered le indicaba… no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que Leonard lo mataría sin titubear, así como lo hizo con aquella chica asiática en su primer encuentro con el mayor de los Testarossa.

Pasaron largos minutos inmóvil, en silencio, pero finalmente tomó su decisión… sabía cuál era el juego de Leonard,.. ¿Dejarla decidir? Era obvio que ella abogaría por la libertad de Sousuke, el había hecho tanto por ella antes, lo que ella sentía por-

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo de golpe… el Whispered sabía que 'eso' era su debilidad… Pero no obedecería sus condiciones… le informaría Kurtz, a Melissa y a Shinji… Tal vez podrían crear un plan, e incluso rastrear el origen de la llamada.

Giró su mirada hacia el buró junto a su cama. Primero avisaría a Ikari, informarle que fuera a su casa… necesitaba hablar en privado, directamente con él, ya que su teléfono podría estar intervenido. Sentía pena por comunicarse con él en estos momentos, un día después del combate que tuvieron en los EVA's y después de no haberse comunicad ese día para saber de su estado… pero la pena no la detendría.

Marcó el número de Shinji, los tonos de marcación comenzaron a sonar… pero nadie respondió, fue enviada al buzón. Kaname miró extrañada a su teléfono, como si éste fuera el culpable… llamó una vez más, pero nuevamente no tuvo respuesta… después marcó tres veces más, al no tener respuesta, supo que el piloto no contestaría.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurtz y Melissa miraron hacia el departamento de Kaname por la ventana. Todo había estado demasiado tranquilo, la habían visto llegar a medio día y vieron movimiento en el lugar indicando su presencia, también la chica les saludó por la ventana alrededor de las ocho de la noche, pero nada más, no habían visto luces prendidas desde entonces, y Kaname no era una chica que se durmiera temprano. Ya eran casi las once de la noche.

"Kurtz… voy al departamento de Kaname, voy a ver que todo esté en orden" Dijo Mao poniéndose zapatos y una camiseta sobre su top. No sabía el porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Déjame te acompaño…" Ofreció Kurtz desde el sofá.

"Entonces comienza a ponerte e pie" Renegó la Liuteniente al ver al rubio todavía recostado a pesar de haberse ofrecido a ir.

"Ya voy, ya voy…" Se quejó el francotirador mientras se ponía de pie.

Un par de minutos después los dos mercenarios salieron del departamento de Sousuke y cruzaron la calle para ir al de la peli-azul. Una vez ahí tocaron la puerta un par de ocasiones.

"¿Quien?" Oyeron la voz de la Whispered detrás de la puerta unos cuantos segundos después de tocar.

"Somos nosotros, Kurtz y Melissa…" Respondió la mujer.

"Emm… ¡denme un momento por favor!" Exclamó Kaname.

Los dos mercenarios escucharon como la chica salió se alejó del pasillo apresurada y escucharon tenuemente el sonido del agua correr del lavamanos del baño. Al parecer Kaname quería estar presentable… aunque inicialmente no se había escuchado adormilada o cansada. Alrededor de un minuto después escucharon los pasos de la chica acercarse de nuevo a la puerta.

"Buenas noches…" Saludó Kaname abriendo la puerta un poco apenada por hacerlos esperar.

"Buenas noches" Saludaron los dos mercenarios a unísono, la chica se hizo a un lado de la puerta y les dejó entrar. "Con permiso…"

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Melissa casi inmediatamente. Kaname la miró paralizada por un momento. Esto no lo pasaron por alto la pareja y sus rostros se endurecieron.

La peli-azul se dio cuenta de ello, bajó la mirada y dejó salir un suspiro… no esperaba ser tan obvia. "Por favor, vayan a la sala… tengo que hablar con ustedes, tengo algo importante que contarles…"

Los dos mercenarios intercambiaron miradas preocupadas rápidamente, pero asintieron en silencio y caminaron hacia la sala seguidos por la chica, cada uno tomando asiento en un sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero nadie prestaba atención.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Mao con seriedad e interés en su rostro, Kurtz solamente miraba a la chica con atención.

"Lo que les voy a contar ni siquiera Sousuke lo sabe…" Murmuró Kaname bajando la mirada, culpa evidente en su rostro. Los dos mercenarios levantaron sus cejas en sorpresa.

"Puedes confiar en nosotros Kaname-chan" Dijo Kurtz dándole una mirada seria. La chica sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta.

En ese momento Kaname comenzó a contar todos los eventos de aquella noche, la noche cuando entró a un motel con un desconocido solamente para burlar a Wraith, de su encuentro con Leonard, pero omitiendo el beso que le robó éste, del trato que había hecho con Wraith a cambio de que le ayudara a buscar a Sousuke. Les platicó todos los eventos que sucedieron en la ausencia de Sousuke tan solo un par de meses atrás.

Melissa y Kurtz estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ambos en silencio…

"¿Por qué nos narras esto? ¿Por qué ahora?" Preguntó Melissa, al igual que Kurtz su seria mirada clavada en Kaname, ésta última permanecía mirando al piso. "¿Qué ha sucedido para que nos narres esto…?"

"Sousuke está vivo… hoy hable con él" Dijo en voz baja, su mirada en el piso.

Los ojos de los dos mercenarios se ensancharon en sorpresa.

"¿¡Se encuentra bien!"

"¿¡Donde está!"

"¿¡Que fue lo que pasó!"

"¿¡Tiene que ver con Leonard!"

"¿¡Que sucedió con el Arbalest!"

"¿¡O acaso ha escapado!"

Kaname movía los brazos tratando frenéticamente, pero el par la inundaba de preguntas y no le daban tiempo de contestar.

"¡ESPEREN!" Gruñó Kaname exasperada porque no la dejaban hablar. Los dos mercenarios guardaron silencio y la miraron algo avergonzados, aunque se podía ver el interés y la ansiedad en ambos.

"Kaname… ¿Cómo contactaste con él?" Preguntó esta vez Kurtz, tratando de ir desde el principio.

La peli-azul se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación, unos cuantos segundos después regresó con un teléfono celular en mano… el teléfono que Leonard le había enviado y e lo entrego a Melissa.

"¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por aquí te comunicaste con él?" Preguntó la chica algo extrañada, pero al recordar la historia de Kaname, de los sucesos que ocurrieron antes de que ésta fuera a China a meter a Sousuke en sus cabales imaginó la respuesta. "Esto te lo envió Leonard Tesatrossa…" Murmuró, su mirada totalmente seria.

Kaname asintió en respuesta sin desviar la mirada. "Hai… por aquí pude comunicarme Sousuke…"

Los ojos de Kurtz se estrecharon al tiempo que giraba su mirada hacia la ventana. "Eso quiere decir que él tiene capturado a Sousuke… él fue quien lo derrotó en combate…"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo…?" Preguntó Melissa. "Dime qué fue lo que te dijo, lo que tú dijiste, lo que viste y escuchaste al comunicarte… todo, con detalle"

Kaname dejó salir un suspiro, recabando los recuerdos del intercambio con el Whispered hace apenas un par de horas atrás. La peli-azul comenzó a narrar todo lo que sucedió, el corto intercambio con Sousuke y lo que Leonard quería y le proponía

El trío quedó en silencio por unos minutos después de la narración de Kaname, cada uno perdido en su tren de pensamientos.

"¿A qué horas sucedió esto?" Preguntó Kurtz mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la sala.

"Hace un par de horas… a las ocho de la noche" Respondió la Whispered. Ya eran pasadas de las once de la noche.

"¿Y este celular? ¿De dónde salió?" Preguntó Melissa levantando el teléfono en cuestión.

"Al volver de compras con Kyoko, estaba en un paquete frente a mi puerta…" En ese momento Kaname se puso de pie y volvió nuevamente a su cuarto, al volver le entregó la arrugada carta a Mao junto con el sobre.

Kurtz tomó asiento junto a Melissa para leer el contenido de la carta, las expresiones de ambos serias, incluso molestas. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no llamaste?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Quería saber primero si Sousuke estaba bien… realmente pensé en decirles, pero no pude… yo-"

Melissa la interrumpió levantando la mano. "Olvídalo, no tiene caso… hiciste bien…"

"¿Qué es lo que haremos?" Preguntó Kaname con preocupación.

"Enviaremos la información del teléfono al Tuatha de Danann para que hagan una investigación rápida al respecto, así como un intento de rastreo de las comunicaciones, también enviaremos la carta y el sobre, para que traten de obtener cualquier pista de ella…" Respondió Mao.

"¿Qué hay acerca de lo que Leonard quiere… de ir con él?" Cuestionó la peli-azul.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación. "¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar el riesgo…?" Preguntó Kurtz con su seria mirada en los ojos de Kaname. "Ir con él a cambio de Sousuke…" Kaname asintió sin titubear, una expresión de seriedad y seguridad total en su rostro.

"Actuaremos como si no supiéramos… haremos los preparativos en un bajo perfil…" Explicó Mao. "estoy seguro que deben saber que tienes un rastreador al igual que los pilotos… que así fue como los encontramos… trabajaremos en definir otro método de rastreó para no perderte la pista…"

"Nee-chan…" Murmuró Kurtz con su mirada en la televisión.

"¿Qué sucede?" Cuestión algo molesta la mujer por la distracción de su compañero. "¿No estas vien-?"

Melissa quedó en silencio, y al igual que Kurtz, y a hora Kaname, su mirada se quedó pegada a la televisión. "Subiré el volumen…" Dijo Kaname tomando el control remoto.

La cámara estaba actualmente enfocada en varios rostros familiares, eran Asuka, Rei, Misato y Kaji, pero al fondo se podía apreciar un edificio en llamas.

_"Las autoridades aun no saben que es lo que originó el fuego… pero podemos ver que los pilotos EVA se encontraban en el lugar cuando comenzó todo…" _Dijo el reportero mientras trataba de acercarse a los pilotos pero la policía le bloqueaba el paso.

_"¡Shinji-kun!" _Pudieron discernir que Misato gritó, aunque no era claro ya que el sonido de los gritos de las personas y el sonido de las sirenas opacaba su voz.

"Ese es el Teatro Nacional…" Murmuró Kaname.

Kurtz rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana y abrió la cortina… a lo lejos podía ver un edificio brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, brillando aun mas que el mismo alumbrado de la ciudad.

"¡Esa es la Mayor Katsuragi y al parecer está gritando el nombre 'Shinji'… el nombre del Tercer Elegido!" Exclamó el reportero, su voz apenas audible.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Hubo una fuerte explosión y una parte del edificio colapsó. Los mercenarios y la Whispered vieron como la gente corrió despavorida alejándose del lugar, mientras los miembros de NERV solamente retrocedían un poco, cubriéndose el rostro del calor generado de la explosión y de los fragmentos de concreto que alcanzaron a llegar a ellos. Ya no se escuchaban sus voces, pero era obvio lo que gritaban… Shinji.

_"Aun no se sabe que es lo que sucedió, pero hace casi una hora una serie de exp-" _El reportero se detuvo, observaron cómo se paralizó al igual que todas las personas en el lugar, sus rostros se llenaron de terror._ "¿Q-que sucede? ¿Qué e-es eso?" _Preguntó el reportero apenas pudiendo girar su mirada hacia el edificio. La señal comenzó a fluctuar y a llenarse de estática, pero pudieron ver claramente como del edificio comenzaba a salir una espesa bruma de color negro antes de que la pantalla quedara en pura estática.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, pasmados, no entendían lo que sucedía. Kurtz había permanecido de pie junto a la ventana y rápidamente, en un instante, las dos chicas estaban junto a él, mirando en dirección al alejado edificio en llamas.

"¿Qué está sucediendo en ese lugar?" Preguntó Melissa cuando vio que las luces de la lejana zona comenzaban a parpadear.

"El alumbrado público está fallando…" Murmuró Kurtz al ver como una gran área a la redonda del Teatro Nacional quedaba en penumbras. De pronto los tres se paralizaron.

Sintieron como una terrible aura los envolvía y se vieron invadidos por un terror indescriptible.

"¿¡Q-qué! ¿¡Qué demonios!" Preguntó Kurtz casi totalmente paralizado.

Kaname cayó de rodillas, sintiendo una horrible presión en su pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar.

"E-esto es…" Murmuró Melissa igualmente paralizada. "…esta aura es igual…" Dirigió su mirada hacia el Teatro por la ventana, sus ojos abiertos como platos, su respiración agitada "…en Vankarem… ¡es Ikari!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El edificio se derrumbó formando una sola masa ardiente de concreto, acero y cristal… una gruesa columna de polvo se levantó y toda la gente corrió aterrada tratando de alejarse de la estructura desplomándose y el polvo.

Pasó cerca varios minutos que parecieron eternos en los que la visibilidad era igual a cero debido a la espesa columna de polvo. La gente trataba de cubrirse sus rostros y bocas con sus ropajes para poder respirar y no asfixiarse por el polvo.

Finalmente el polvo se disipó a grado de que permitía recuperar la visibilidad. Los miembros de Hellsing y de NERV observaban en silencio y con rostros aterrados la escena frente a ellos.

"Sh-shinji…" Murmuró Asuka paralizada, sus ojos recorriendo los escombros.

"¡Shinji-kun!" Gritó Misato, seguida por Seras.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a avanzar hacia los escombros, pero fueron fuertemente detenidas por los dos hombres que las acompañaban.

"¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!" Exclamó Seras dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa al mercenario.

"¡Es verdad! ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada!" Exclamó Misato forcejeando en liberarse del agarre de Kaji.

"Kaji-san…" Murmuró Asuka mirando con ojos cuestionantes al hombre de coleta.

"Ikari-kun estaba peleando en el quinto piso… una gran cantidad de escombro cayó encima… díganme… ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes?" Cuestionó seriamente el hombre, Misato y Seras lo miraron con derrota.

Sin embargo, una mirada determinada se pintó en el rostro de la vampiresa. "¡Yo moveré los escombros! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el derrumbe.

"¿Qué sucederá si mueves uno que no debías y todo se viene abajo?" Preguntó Pip esta vez. "Si Reaper logró escapar y tomar refugio en alguna parte… todo podría venirse abajo nuevamente…" La rubia bajó la mirada, nuevamente derrotada.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos?" Preguntó Misato.

Kaji sacó su teléfono celular. "No hay nada que podamos hacer…" Ese comentario hizo que se ganara miradas asesinas pro parte de Misato, Seras e incluso Asuka, al percatarse de esto sacudió las manos en forma defensiva. "…déjenme terminar… en esta situación nosotros son podemos hacer nada, llamaré a las personas especialistas en este tipo de situaciones y priorizaré la búsqueda de Shinji…" Explicó, las mujeres ya lo miraba con más calma.

El sonido de sirenas comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, conforme ambulancias, patrullas, grúas y camiones de bomberos llegaban al lugar.

"¿Solamente nos quedaremos aquí?" Preguntó Asuka en voz baja, lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia los escombros.

"Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro…" Respondió Bernadotte, haciendo que el grupo de personas de NERV lo mirara cuestionante. "Las personas que atacaron a Ikari nos atacaron a nosotros, Alucard se quedó en combate mientras nosotros veníamos a este lugar…"

"¿Quién los atacó?" Preguntó Kaji con mirada seria.

"Millenium…" Contestó el mercenario, clavando su mirada en los remanentes de fuego. "…se coludieron con las autoridades locales y atacaron nuestra residencia"

"Siendo ese el caso salgamos de aquí…" Dijo el jefe de Sección-2.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Misato enojada. "¡No podemos irnos d este lugar! ¡No hasta que saquen a Shinji-kun!"

En esta ocasión el agente le devolvió una mirada molesta. "¡Pon los pies en la tierra Misato!" Exclamó casi gritando, Misato y Asuka no esperaban ese tono de respuesta por parte del siempre relajado agente y no pudieron evitar exaltarse. "¡Shinji acaba de ser atacado! ¡Sus aliados acaban de ser atacados! ¡Su siguiente objetivo podrían ser los pilotos! ¡Así que enviaré unos agentes para que lleven a Toji a NERV y nosotros haremos lo mismo!"

Todos quedaron en silencio. "Me agrada el plan…" Intervino Bernadotte, rompiendo el silencio. "¿Pero qué hay de mi Fraulein y de mí?"

"Eso no importa… ustedes vendrán con nosotros también…" Respondió Kaji, pero su mirada seria y penetrante se encontró con la mirada del hombre de sombrero. "…pero nos dirán que es lo que sucede… que es exactamente 'eso' que tiene Shinji-kun. Nos dirán todo desde el comienzo" Dijo en voz comandante, no dejando espacio a ninguna objeción.

"Hai…" Respondió Seras, Pip le lanzó una mirada dudosa. "…ellos tienen derecho a saber que ocurre" Explicó la mujer simplemente.

El mercenario dejó salir un suspiro. "Ok… vámonos de aquí…"

Conforme caminaban y se alejaban del lugar, ninguno de los seis pudo evitar lanzar miradas preocupadas al edificio hecho escombros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. 0005 Horas.

Los seis entraron a los cuarteles de NERV, habían tomado un vehículo de uno de los agentes de Sección-2 ya que el auto de Kaji estaba en el estacionamiento del teatro.

El comandante ya había sido informado de la situación, y para la furia de Misato y Seras, pidió que se le comunicara si se encontraba al Tercer Elegido o sus restos.

Al entrar a una de las tantas habitaciones de la base, se encontraron con Toji, quien ya los esperaba, vestido con sus pijamas. Kaji escogió esa habitación en específico porque sabía que ahí podrían conversar sin que terceros los escucharan.

"Kaji-san… ¿qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué me sacaron de mi casa así de pronto?" Preguntó adormilado el chico.

"¡Baka! ¡Fuimos atacados en el Teatro!" Exclamó la pelirroja.

Eso hizo parpadear a Toji y todo el sueño que sentía desapareció inmediatamente, fue ahí cuando se percató de la presencia de la rubia y el mercenario.

"¿Victoria-san? ¿Bernadotte-san?" Preguntó confundido el piloto al ver a los dos miembros de Hellsing en NERV.

Seras asintió seriamente en forma de saludo, mientras Pip solamente levantaba la mano brevemente.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó Toji.

"Alguien atacó a Shinji…" Respondió Misato en esta ocasión.

"¿y donde esta él?" Misato bajó la mirada, al igual que el resto de las chicas, los únicos que mantuvieron la compostura fueron Kaji y Pip. Toji esperó lo peor.

"El estaba entablando combate dentro del Teatro…" Kaji titubeó por un segundo. "…pero éste se vino abajo..." Los ojos de Toji se ensancharon en sorpresa y su boca quedó abierta en shock. "…no sabemos de su situación actual"

"¿U-ustedes no lo ayudaron?" Preguntó Toji dirigiéndose a Seras y a Pip, sintiendo como se comenzaba a molestar.

"Nosotros tampoco estábamos ahí…" Respondió el mercenario notando que el chico comenzaba a molestarse y calmándolo con esas palabras. "…nosotros también fuimos atacados"

"¿Qué…? ¿Quién?" Cuestionó el muchacho.

"Millenium" Respondió una ronca y misteriosa voz, interrumpiendo a Pip antes de que contestara.

"¡Master!" Exclamó Seras sorprendida al ver como el poderoso vampiro se materializaba frente a ellos.

"Tú…" Murmuró Kaji, sus ojos fijos estrechándose ante la aparición del vampiro. Los demás miembros de NERV miraban con sorpresa como se materializaba el alto y misterioso hombre.

"Alucard…" Murmuró Rei casi inaudiblemente.

El vampiro se materializó completamente, su gran sombrero y gabardina rojo, sus gafas amarillas y su traje de color gris. "Buenas noches…" Saludó con su ronca voz. "…veo que el joven Ikari no salió a tiempo de ese lugar… es una pena" Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa. Misato le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Master…" Exclamó la vampiresa en forma de queja.

"¿Qué sucedió con los que atacaron nuestra residencia?" Preguntó Pip al vampiro.

"Me deshice de ese perro de Millenium…" Contestó, su ronca voz haciendo que se estremecieran los presentes. "…finalmente han declarado la guerra"

Pip y Seras lo miraron con seriedad, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Por eso atacaron también a Shinji? ¿Por su guerra?" Cuestionó Misato molesta.

El vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer de cabello violeta y esta se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme. "Iie… el ataque al joven Ikari era para extraer a Abaddon de sus adentros" Respondió.

"¿Abaddon? ¿Extraerlo? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué hay una cacería detrás de Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Misato, molesta de no saber muchas cosas que ocurrían alrededor del joven piloto. "¡Asuka y Rei me dijeron de esos tipos de vaticano que atacaron a Shinji en Rumania! ¡Tienen mucho que explicar!"

Hubo un silencio rotundo en la habitación, era verdad, había muchas cuestionantes acerca de lo que sucedía alrededor de Shinji… ya era el momento de algunas respuestas.

Seras dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Hubiera preferido que Shinji-kun fuera quien contara todo esto…" Dijo mirando a todos los presentes. Pip desvió la mirada, para él no era ningún secreto. Mientras, el vampiro se recargaba contra una pared, permitiéndole que prosiguiera. Los pilotos y los dos adultos la miraban expectantes. "…quiero que sepan que no conozco todos los detalles, pero así sabrán a grandes rasgos que es lo que sucedió estos últimos dos años"

Y así, Seras comenzó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido desde la llegada de Shinji a Inglaterra, a los cuarteles de Hellsing, hace dos años y tres meses.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la cima de uno de los edificios aledaños al Teatro Nacional, un joven de cabello plateado y de ojos carmesí, vestido con ropajes escolares observaba todo lo que sucedía a sus pies, toda la gente trabajando en remover los escombros del lugar.

"Ikari Shinji… lo peor a penas está por comenzar, una gran guerra se va a desatar y debes de tener la fuerza para enfrentar todo lo que se avecina…" Murmuró con una mirada seria. "…espero con ansias el conocerte en persona" Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. "Sin embargo… puedo apostar que el resto de mis hermanos se estremecieron ante la posible liberación tuya… mi caído hermano mayor… Abaddon-niisan"

El joven levantó su mirada hacia la oscuridad de los cielos y nostalgia se postró en su rostro. "Al parecer, después de aquello han perdido su confianza en mí… ya no puedo escucharlos"

"No todo es su culpa, su divinidad…" Escuchó el chico una voz a sus espaldas, al girar se sorprendió al ver al rubio sacerdote haciendo una reverencia "…la misma iglesia tomó acciones por su cuenta para detener a sus hermanos, y posteriormente lo apoyamos a Usted al saber del sacrilegio bajo el que su divina esencia fue sometida…"

"Sacerdote Anderson…" Dijo el joven sonriendo levemente. "…le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre… además, a pesar de la irrefutable orden que me fue impuesta por mi Padre, me gustaría primero castigar a esos pocos quienes impusieron este destino sobre toda la humanidad, sobre miles de inocentes…"

"Es muy misericordioso Nagisa-sama…" Dijo el portador de bayonetas.

"Iie…" Respondió Kaworu dirigiendo su mirada hacia el incendio a sus pies. "…solamente es lo justo"

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos que fue interrumpido por el fanático sacerdote. "Esta noche fue corrompida por el derrame de sangre…"

"¿También ha terminado el combate de Alucard?" Preguntó Kaworu.

"Hai… sin embargo, la sincronía con el ataque al joven Ikari" Dijo el sacerdote dejando su postura de reverencia al joven Ángel y acercándose al borde del edificio, lanzando una mirada hacia el edificio destruido. "…es posible que Millenium esté detrás del poder de Abaddon"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, tiempo en el que Seras narró al grupo de NERV los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante el tiempo que Shinji estuvo en Inglaterra y se unió a la armada de Hellsing.

Todos estaban en silencio, no creían mucho de lo que había sucedido en esos dos años… lo que la rubia les había contado.

"No puedo creer… que ahora además lleve esa carga…" Murmuró Misato.

"Un demonio, sellado dentro de él…" Prosiguió Kaji. "…y no puede hacer nada al respecto"

"Lo que sucedió estuvo fuera de nuestras manos…" Explicó Seras con algo de culpa evidente en su rostro. "…bajo esas circunstancias lo único que Master pudo hacer fue sellarlo dentro de Shinji-kun…"

Las miradas esta vez se dirigieron hacia el Nosferatu, quien permanecía en silencio, tranquilo e inmóvil recargado contra una de las paredes.

"¿Y por qué no lo han extraído o exorcizado o como se diga?" Preguntó la pelirroja, intercalando su mirada entre los tres miembros de Hellsing.

Seras no supo que contestar al respecto, realmente no sabía el porqué ese demonio seguía dentro del cuerpo de Shinji. Bernadotte se encontraba en la misma situación.

Fue Alucard quien respondió, sin cambiar su postura, su mirada oculta tras sus gafas amarillas. "Es una carga que él decidió llevar… como ya se les dijo, esa carga no le fue legítimamente impuesta, además…" El nosferatu dirige su mirada hacia los miembros de NERV. "…Abaddon es un demonio muy poderoso, si forzamos su extracción seguro se encargaría de aniquilar a Ikari en el proceso…"

Nuevamente hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, pero éste fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

"Al fin los encuentro" Dijo Ritsuko entrando repentinamente a la habitación, aunque se detuvo de manera abrupta al ver caras desconocidas. "¿Buenas noches?" Saludó dudosamente lanzando una mirada cuestionante a Misato.

"Vienen con nosotros…" Intervino Kaji.

Ritsuko pasó su mirada rápidamente por los tres miembros de Hellsing, antes de mirar con confusión al grupo de NERV. "¿Dónde está Ikari-kun? ¿Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle?"

Se pudo sentir la tención llenar la habitación instantáneamente, todos desviaron su mirada y permanecieron en silencio.

"¿A caso no lo sabes?" Cuestionó Misato, su voz comenzando a sonar molesta, su rostro igual.

"Se me informó que hubo un ataque… pero-"

"No sabemos dónde está Shinji-kun, ni como se encuentra…" Interrumpió Misato lanzándole una mirada molesta a la falsa rubia.

El rostro de Ritsuko mostró confusión por varios segundos. Ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con exactitud, había pasado el último par de horas trabajando en el análisis del disparo de actividad de la extraña onda cerebral que mostraba el diagrama de Shinji, aun monitoreaban su estado mental desde el enlace que se formó durante el combate con el decimo quinto ángel. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó intrigada.

Misato le lanzó una mirada a Kaji, este entendió rápidamente y comenzó a narrar resumidamente lo que había sucedido. Después de varios minutos, cuando el agente terminó la narración, Ritsuko dirigió su mirada al piso, no en pena ni preocupación, sino analizando la historia del hombre de cola y comenzando a hacer sus conjeturas, luego sonrió levemente y dirigió su mirada hacia Misato.

"¿Por qué tan alegre?" Cuestionó la chica de cabellos violetas, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente, Misato no fue la única que la miró de esa forma, Asuka y Seras reaccionaron igual que Misato, mientras que el resto de los presentes miraban confusos la expresión relajada de la científico.

Ritsuko continuó sonriendo y sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Misato… chicos… pueden estar tranquilos… Ikari-kun se encuentra en buen estado, eso se los puedo asegurar…"

Inmediatamente todos los presentes le lanzaron una mirada incrédula, alegre, pero escéptica.

"¿Cómo sabe eso Doctora?" Preguntó esta vez Rei, sorprendiendo a todos con su pregunta y el interés que mostraba.

"Misato… como sabrás, hemos estado monitoreando el enlace mental de Ikari-kun con su EVA" Explicó Ritsuko, Kaji y Misato asintieron en respuesta. "Al llegar aquí pregunte por Ikari-kun debido a que su psicógrafo muestra actividad, y debido a la estabilidad que muestra diría que se encuentra en buenas condiciones…"

"Espera…" Intervino Misato. "¿¡Eso quiere decir que está bien!¿¡No es así!" Exclamó con euforia, una mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad evidente se postró en los rostros de los presentes.

"Exacto…" Respondió la rubia asintiendo y sonriendo levemente. "…aún así es importante que lo encontremos lo antes posible"

La tensión desapareció, inmediatamente Misato le dio un abrazo eufórico a Kaji mientras Seras hacía lo mismo con Bernadotte. Los pilotos meramente sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas tranquilas. El Nosferatu asintió levemente.

Sin embargo Asuka intervino con confusión en su rostro. "Un momento... ¿no se supone que para ver nuestras ondas cerebrales con el psicografo debemos estar dentro del EVA?"

"Así es…" Respondió Ritsuko, su rostro se tornó serio. "…sin embargo, después del ataque del ángel y que la Unidad 01 entró en modo Berserker, Ikari-kun estableció una especie de enlace remoto, por así llamarlo, con su EVA… así es como podemos monitorear su estado mental…"

Asuka miró a la mujer con incredulidad, como si le hubiera dicho algo imposible. "Misato-"

"Es verdad Asuka…" Respondió la mujer tranquilamente. La pelirroja bajó su seria mirada. "…lamento no habértelo dicho"

"Ese Baka…" Gruñó molesta y apretando los dientes. Nuevamente, había sido superada sin querer por el Tercer Elegido… un enlace con el EVA que jamás creyó posible. Pero luego recordó lo que el EVA representaba para Shinji… y sin querer, el coraje se esfumó. En definitiva, estaba segura que Shinji no volvería a pilotear.

"Misato… me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar" Dijo Ritsuko con la mirada seria. "El extraño patrón de ondas de Shinji-kun se disparó y su actividad se elevó exponencialmente… ¿Qué sucedió en ese lugar?" Preguntó,

Hubo un discreto intercambio de miradas. Ahora Misato sabía que era ese extraño patrón de ondas que habían descubierto en el cerebro de Shinji.

"No sabemos con exactitud…" Respondió Kaji, al sentir la inseguridad por parte de Misato y la tensión de los miembros de Hellsing. "…Ikari entabló combate mientras nosotros salíamos del lugar" Misato asintió al igual que Rei y Asuka.

Ritsuko parpadeó en sorpresa al obtener la respuesta por parte del agente y no de Misato. "Está bien…" Dijo con tranquilidad y dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "…lo bueno es que Ikari-kun está en buenas condiciones" Ritsuko sabía que Kaji mentía, sabía que algo había sucedido en ese lugar y no se lo querían decir… lo vio en los ojos de Misato, pero decidió no presionar el tema.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, tensión creada por la pregunta de la rubia. Kaji rompió el silencio. "Misato, iré a supervisar el rescate de Ikari-kun… tal vez te gustaría acompañarme…" Luego dirigió su mirada hacia los miembros de Hellsing. "…lo mismo ustedes" Estos asintieron.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" Preguntó algo molesto Toji, refiriéndose a los pilotos, al no haber sido tomado en cuenta.

"Ustedes permanecerán aquí hasta que se pueda considerar que sea seguro que vuelvan a sus hogares…" Explicó el agente.

"Ellos pueden volver…" Intervino el nosferatu con su ronca voz. "…la amenaza ha sido aniquilada, al menos por el momento…" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Tomaron en cuenta las palabras del vampiro y al final, tras una corta discusión. Toji volvió a su propia casa donde estaba su hermana sola, y sería vigilado por un escuadrón de agentes de Sección 2 y uno de Hellsing dirigido por Bernadotte, mientras Asuka y Rei, en compañía de Seras, estarían vigilados por otro escuadrón de Sección 2 y uno de Hellsing en el departamento de Misato.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después. Departamento Katsuragi/Ayanami.

Como habían acordado, Asuka, Rei y Seras se habían dirigido al departamento de Misato. Asuka estaba tirada en la alfombra de la sala pensando y con su mirada perdida en el techo; Rei se había retirado a intentar descansar en su habitación; mientras que Seras estaba también en la sala sentada en un sofá, cachorro en brazos.

La residencia estaba a oscuras totalmente, debido a la presencia de la chica rubia y de que ya había amanecido, tenían que mantener las cortinas cerradas.

"Tienen un bonito lugar…" Murmuró Seras, después de sentirse incómoda por el silencio. El cachorro la mordisqueaba juguetonamente.

"…es porque Shinji ha estado limpiando" Respondió Asuka. Seras dejó salir una carcajada. La pelirroja continuó. "Pero estoy segura que has de extrañar los grandes jardines en Inglaterra, los paisajes, los lugares amplios, la comida…" La chica dejó salir un suspiro.

"Ya no puedo disfrutar de ellos de la misma forma… pero sí" Respondió la rubia.

"Oh…" Murmuró Asuka asintiendo, en esta ocasión se sintió algo avergonzada al olvidar la 'condición' de la chica. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, Seras jugaba con el cachorro mientras la alemana seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Si ellos no hubieran muerto… Él jamás habría regresado aquí a Tokyo-3 ¿No es así?" Preguntó Asuka de la nada, tomando a la rubia desapercibida.

Seras ya se había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad. y meditó su respuesta, buscó las palabras adecuadas.

En NERV les habían platicado ya todo lo que había acontecido estos dos últimos dos años… como en Inglaterra Shinji encontró a una familia que prácticamente lo adoptó, como ese demonio fue sellado dentro de él… como él piloto se rompió y se dedicó día y noche a cazar vampiros, aniquilarlos a sangre fría.

"No… él no hubiera pisado Japón nunca más" Respondió la vampiresa.

Asuka bajó la mirada. "Aun así… ¿Por qué volvió?"

Seras dirigió su mirada al cachorro mientras jugaba con él, una expresión nostálgica en sus ojos. "Pudimos sacarlo de la miseria en la que se encerró después de aquello… pero al final, estar ahí, al estar en Inglaterra, solamente le dolía…"

La mirada de Asuka se endureció y apretó los dientes por un segundo. "Ese idiota, solamente escapando…" Gruñó. "...y vuelve aquí como si nada hubiera pasado"

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la chica. La había tratado muy poco, pero se había dado cuenta del fuerte carácter que poseía, pero también como parecía escudarse tras el enojo.

"Probablemente…" Admitió Seras dejando salir un suspiro. "…aunque el volvió para protegerlos a ustedes, a pesar de lo que estar aquí representaba… para él, Tokyo-3 también es un lugar lleno de miseria"

"El simplemente odiaba pilotear…"

"El odia la miseria que esparce estar cerca de un EVA…" Respondió rápidamente la vampiresa, Asuka quedó en silencio, su mirada parecía molesta aunque no hacia la rubia.

RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

Asuka se puso de pie rápidamente, su teléfono celular estaba sonando, lo había dejado sobre la mesa así que corrió para contestar la llamada. Se extraño al ver que era una llamada de Kaji, en otra situación esto le habría alegrado, pero la situación actual era totalmente diferente.

"¿Kaji-san? ¿Tienen noticias de Shinji?" Preguntó la pelirroja volviendo a la sala e inmediatamente después de contestar. Seras la miró expectante y a su derecha estaba Rei, quien se había levantado también a escuchar sonar el celular, su expresión igual que la de la rubia.

"Oh, está bien…" Murmuró la chica sonando no muy animada. "¿eh?" Silencio. "Ah si, me extraña, no hay problema, Arigato Kaji-san…Bye" Dijo la chica antes de colgar el teléfono.

"¿No hay noticias de Ikari-kun?" Preguntó la peli-azul.

"Iie…" Respondió la pelirroja arrojando el teléfono a un sofá caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Preguntó Seras poniéndose de pie y mirando a la chica cuestionante.

"Encontrarme con alguien aquí fuera…" Respondió Asuka tomando la perilla de la puerta, luego miró a Seras expectante, la vampiresa dejó salir un suspiro y volvió al sofá. "Chidori…" Dijo al abrir la puerta y salir del departamento, frente al departamento de ella y Shinji se encontraba la chica de grado superior, ésta estaba a punto de tocar el timbre de su departamento y se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

"Sohryu…" Respondió, acercándose a Asuka,

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" Preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

"Hola Ayanami…" Saludó la Whsipered a la otra chica de cabello azul que había salido del departamento tras Asuka.

"Buen día, Chidori-san…" Respondió Rei asintiendo levemente.

"Supe lo que sucedió anoche, Kurtz Melissa y yo los vimos en televisión… ¿se encuentran bien?" Preguntó finalmente.

Shinji había seguido sin contestar el teléfono, pero después de ver los sucesos decidió que era mejor ir a ver personalmente al chico, asegurarse de que estuviera bien y así poderle decir de la situación actual con respecto a Sousuke.

"Nos encontramos en buen estado, sin embargo Ikari-kun está desaparecido…" Respondió Rei, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la pelirroja al no dejarla responder aunque también no quería dar esa información. Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron en sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó rápidamente la Whispered "…al ser Ikari-kun, pensé que…" De alguna forma había salido de ese edificio en llamas. Eso fue lo que implicaron las palabras de Kaname. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Asuka dejó salir un suspiro y se hizo a un lado de la puerta. "¿Gustas pasar?"

"Hai…" Respondió Kaname asintiendo. Y así, las tres chicas entraron al departamento de Misato.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Corvinus estaba en su residencia, se encontraba frente a la pantalla, dando los detalles, o al menos algunos, de lo que había sucedido en el Teatro Nacional al Mayor.

Su maestro se había enfurecido ante la falla, que había sido tanto de él como de Souichiro… es por eso que les advirtió. _"La próxima vez seré yo personalmente quien se encargue del joven Ikari…"_

"_Corvinus… fallaste tu misión"_ Dijo tranquilamente el alemán, aunque evidentemente era un reclamo.

"Mil disculpas, Herr Kommandant…" Se disculpó el vampiro profusamente con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué fue que fallaron?"_ Preguntó el Nazi, apoyando su rostro contra su puño y su codo sobre la mesa.

"El sello de Abaddon se abrió parcialmente…" Explicó. "…eso significó la aniquilación de las tropas que había enviado… inclusive el más fuerte y preparado de mis hombre sucumbió… era un poder terrible" Dijo refiriéndose a Souichiro. Lo que dijo era parcialmente cierto.

"_Interesante…"_ Murmuró el Mayor perdido en sus pensamientos. _"¿eso fue lo que causó el fallo en el suministro eléctrico de la ciudad fortaleza? ¿La liberación parcial de Abaddon?"_

"Así es su excelencia…" Respondió el vampiro… aunque a decir verdad el ya estaba familiarizado con el terrible poder de Abaddon, ya lo había presenciado. "…y solamente fue una liberación parcial…el poder de Abaddon es realmente increíble"

"_No importa…"_ Corvinus parpadeó confundido ante la tranquilidad del hombre aun después de haber fallado en obtener tal 'aditamento' para su armada. _"…con o sin él conseguiremos nuestro objetivo, aunque sería interesante hacernos de su extraordinario poder…" _El Mayor sonrió ampliamente._ "Ya solamente quedan dos mensajeros, ¿no es así Corvinus?"_

"Eso dicen los pergaminos del mar muerto…" Respondió. Eso tampoco era verdad del todo. "…una vez derrotados por los pilotos el consejo ejecutará su plan"

"_Y ahí es donde intervendremos…" _Dijo el alemán sonriendo peligrosamente. _"…la rueda del destino está girando"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Base Iarann Dhorn. 1855 Horas.

Pasaron tres días desde cuando Sousuke pudo contactar con Kaname, las cosas no iban mal, sin embargo, se encontraba a oscuras al desconocer el progreso del científico en su plan y proyecto.

Ya había terminado de hacer su rutina de ejercicios, procuraba terminar antes de que el científico pasara por su celda. Según lo que escuchaba de las pláticas de los soldados de la base, Leonard había estado realizando algunas salidas desde hace unos días, al parecer continuaba haciendo negociaciones, además de preparativos.

Esos preparativos implicaban a Kaname, así que tenía que salir de este lugar y asegurarse de que la peli-azul no hiciera nada atrevido, y mucho menso acceder acompañar a Leonard por su libertad, eso jamás se lo perdonaría a él mismo.

Tomó sigilosamente la hoja que le había dejado Vincent… la leyó una vez más. El siguiente movimiento sería por parte del científico, lo único que éste le dijo fue que en ese momento se haría la segunda entrega, ahí explicaría por completo su plan, y quedaría a decisión de Sousuke el momento exacto de salir.

Ya iban a ser las siete de la noche… unos cuantos minutos más y el Dr. Vincent pasaría frente a su celda rumbo a los comedores. Tenía que estar atento en cada ocasión que pasaba, esperando su señal.

Su cabeza giró hacia el pasillo en el momento que escuchó una voz retumbar por los pasillos.

"Ireland! Ireland!" Se escuchaba una voz profunda y animada. "Together standing tall! Shoulder to shoulder! We'll answer Ireland's call!" Poco a poco la voz se fue acercando hasta su celda.

"Hearts of steel and heads unbowing! Vowing never to be broken!"

Vincent pasó frente a su celda, aun cantando a todo pulmón. El científico meramente lo miró de reojo al tiempo que lo saludaba haciendo una seña con el pulgar.

"We will fight! Until we can fight no more! Till our final requiem is spoken!"

Sousuke asintió en respuesta al saludo, su mirada seria. Finalmente, el momento había llegado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vincent prosiguió con su marcha a lo largo de los pasillos, su profunda voz haciendo eco con los muros. Una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro de la que sus guardias no se percataron. Ya había dado la señal, la segunda parte del plan de salida estaba ejecutándose.

Al llegar al comedor obtuvo miradas curiosas por parte de los soldados al verlo cantar animadamente, algunos de ellos tararearon la canción, otros menos tímidos cantaron al son. El era un aficionado a los partidos de Rugby, a pesar de que su país natal, Francia, tenía un equipo bueno y un buen canto de batalla… tenía que admitir que de todos los cantos de batalla de los equipos de rugby europeo, el más inspirador era el del equipo del país en el que se encontraba actualmente, Irlanda. La canción se llamaba Ireland's Call.

En su rostro se podía apreciar el cansancio… no se había rasurado estos últimos días, además de que bajo sus ojos rojos habían una bolsas marcadas por su falta de sueño. No importaba… todo estaba listo, si todo salía bien, esta podría ser su última noche en este lugar.

El resto de la cena prosiguió con calma al igual que siempre, solamente se escuchaba el tarareo de algunos soldados a los que se les había quedado pegada la canción. Veinte minutos después, Vincent se puso de pie, y seguido por sus dos guardias caminó nuevamente hacia su habitación.

No podía negarlo, sentía algo e ansias y sus manos temblaban un poco. Esto tenía que salir bien, sino, las cosas se complicarían aun más.

Al caminar por los pasillo iluminados por luces neón, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en la base de su garganta. Al llegar a la zona de celdas siguió su camino de siempre, pegado a las celdas del lado donde se encontraba Sousuke, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cuando pasó frente a esta.

CLAMP

Sintió un fuerte jalón desde la parte trasera del cuello de su bata de laboratorio antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra las duras barras de acero.

"¡Ughh!" Se quejó Vincent ahogadamente al sentir como un brazo se enredaba alrededor de su cuello y lo presionaba contra las barras.

"¡Suéltalo ahora!" Exclamaron los soldados al tiempo que sacaban sus armas y las apuntaban al mercenario que lo retenía.

"¡Bajen sus armas o le romperé el cuello!" Exclamó Sousuke mientras apretaba con más fuerza su brazo contra el cuello del científico.

Los dos soldados quedaron paralizados por unos segundos, no estaban realmente entrenados para este tipo de situaciones y por un momento contemplaron el hecho de seguir las demandas del prisionero.

WHAACK

"¡Aagh!" Exclamó Sousuke cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su plexo solar, sacándole el aire. Su agarre en el científico se debilitó y este se liberó dando unos pasos enfrente y respirando agitadamente.

Los dos soldados arremetieron contras Sousuke al ver que Vincent se había soltado de su agarre, ambos gritaban majaderías y apuntaban con sus armas amenazantemente. "¡Tienes suerte de que Leonard-sama no está en estos momentos!" Gruñó uno de ellos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó el otro soldado dirigiéndose a Vincent, quien respiraba agitadamente y se sobaba el cuello.

"S-si…" Respondió el Whispered entre jadeos. Lanzándole una mirada amenazante al mercenario que lo había apresado.

"Vámonos de aquí…" Dijo el otro soldado tomando del brazo al científico y jalándolo en dirección a su habitación. No es que les preocupara realmente el bienestar de Vincent, pero si algo le pasaba las consecuencias directas recaerían en ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke se sobó ligeramente su torso, el científico le había dado un golpe no muy fuerte, pero en una parte sensible. Todo había salido cual planeado…

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y esbozó una sonrisa confiada al sentir un sobre de tamaño mediano en éste.

Rápidamente lo sacó de sus bolsillos y lo colocó en la ranura que había entre la placa metálica base de las rejas de la celda y el piso. Tomó asiento y esperó por un largo rato… si alguien venía a reprenderlo por lo que acababa de hacer, no quería que descubrieran lo que el científico le había entregado, no arruinar el plan y no develar la complicidad de Vincent.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando escuchó pisadas retumbar en el silencio de los pasillos de la base y que se acercaban cada vez más.

Sousuke, sentado en su cama, reclinado hacia enfrente y recargando su peso en su mano empuñada contra su rodilla, mantuvo la mirada al par de soldados que estaban del otro lado de la reja, eran los soldados que escoltaban a Vincent y no lucían nada contentos.

"Esto se lo informaremos a Leonard-sama…" Gruñó uno de ellos, los dos lanzándole miradas desafiantes.

"Deberías de guardar fuerzas…" Dijo uno con un tono de voz y expresión burlona en su rostro. "…no vas a probar bocado en los próximos tres días" Los dos soltaron una carcajada y se comenzaron a alejar del lugar.

Sousuke dejó salir un suspiro… sería imprudente provocarlos en este momento, además, ¿tres días sin comer? Estos sujetos no tienen ni idea de que había estado en situaciones peores. En este momento, gracias a ellos, sabía que Leonard no estaba en la base, lo cual significaba que aun cuando 'ese' AS estuviera aquí, no tenía piloto. Se recostó en la cama y esperó a que la base cayera en silencio conforme la noche envolvía Irlanda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vincent entró a su habitación y caminó hacia su área de trabajo, ahí se recargó con las dos manos contra la mesa y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

"Funcionó…" Murmuró sonriendo levemente.

Era momento de preparar lo que sacaría de este lugar, estaba seguro que en el momento que iniciara el escape se daría cuenta fácilmente. De entre todas las cosas que estaban en su pequeño laboratorio casero, tomó cinco inyecciones con un líquido plateado, y unas capsulas, cinco de color verde y cinco de color rojo, y las colocó dentro de una pequeña caja metálica, llenándola de papel y algodón para asegurar el contenido. Se detuvo momentáneamente y su mirada se postró en el cristal cilíndrico dentro de un extraño adaptador que se conectaba a la computadora, lo sacó de su adaptador y puso el cristal junto a la caja de metal… era un pequeño regalo que tomaría de Leonard.

El proyecto estaba terminado, estos últimos días de desvelo habían brindado frutos. Durante el pequeño espectáculo en las celdas le había dejado un par de capsulas, una verde y una roja, además de una inyección.

La inyección contenía los nano-bots que ejecutaban el Lambda Driver, dentro de la jeringa y al ser inyectados en el portador, se mantenían en un estado de letargo, en 'stand-by', sin embargo, la capsula verde contenía un grupo de nano-bots que iniciaban la secuencia de activación del Lambda Driver mientras que la capsula roja los detenía. De esa forma había logrado evitar que la activación y desactivación del Lambda Driver fuera generada por impulsos del portador, y haciendo a un lado cualquier posible accidente causado por una activación aleatoria.

Sin embargo, guardó tres dosis más, una para utilizarla él mismo en caso de que algo sucediera con Sousuke. No había elegido al mercenario como conejillo de indias, estaba seguro del funcionamiento de su invención, pero él desconocía el funcionamiento en combate de un Lambda Driver, requería de alguien que estuviera familiarizado con éste.

Vincent se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, se preparó una taza de café muy cargado y volvió al laboratorio. Encendió la computadora y contempló si debería borrar lo que llevaba de su investigación… borrarlo era algo definitivo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo en este momento, ya que no sabía cuando Sousuke decidiría intentar realizar el escape, y si a Leonard se le ocurría hacer una de sus vistas sorpresas se metería en apuros.

Así que decidió matar el tiempo tomando sus notas del proyecto y buscar posibles 'bugs' y formas de mejorarlo. Oh si… no lo dejaría tal y como está, este proyecto era definitivamente su más grande logro, pero él no era una persona conformista… ya se le empezaban a ocurrir algunos 'atributos' que le podría adicionar a su proyecto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de un par de horas, la base había quedado en silencio, ya eran altas horas en la noche y la única actividad era de los escasos guardias que rondaban a los alrededores.

Sousuke se levantó de la improvisada cama y sigilosamente, mirando para ambos del pasillo, tomó el sobre que le había dejado el científico. Entonces volvió a su cama, y se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda al corredor, al vaciar el contenido con cuidado sobre el delgado colchón.

Parpadeó un poco confundido, del sobre salieron dos cápsulas, una jeringa dentro de un tubo de ensayo, una liga y una hoja de papel. Escuchó ruido en el pasillo y volteó rápidamente hacia el pasillo, esperó unos segundos… no pasó nada ni nadie.

Cubrió las capsulas y el tubo de ensayo con un sábana y se sentó, en la posición que estaba y la pobre iluminación del lugar no podía leer el contenido de la hoja; antes de hacer cualquier cosa vería cuales eran las indicaciones del científico.

Desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer cada palabra escrita con cautela, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al comenzar a leer la descripción de cada uno de los 'artículos' que Vincent le había dejado. La leyó dos veces más, para así evitar el pasarse algún detalle y al terminar, rompió la carta en pedazos.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil… su mente meditando las acciones a tomar en ese momento. Tenía que aprovechar la ausencia de Leonard, así no se tendría que enfrentar a su AS, además… cada segundo ahí, era un segundo menos con Kaname.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, su rostro lleno de determinación y sacó las cosas debajo de la sábana… era ahora o nunca.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BOOOOM

Vincent se ahogó con su café, fue sorprendido por un estruendo que sacudió la base.

BOOOOM

Hubo otro fuerte estruendo unos segundos después, y las luces comenzaron a parpadear mientras la base continuaba estremeciéndose. A pesar de encontrase alarmado, sonrió, una mezcla de triunfo y malicia en su sonrisa. Había funcionado… ya había comenzado.

Rápidamente tomó la caja de metal y el cristal y los guardó en los profundos bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

Los estruendos continuaron, podía escuchar como los soldados gritaban dando órdenes en confusión. Su habitación de pronto quedó en penumbras, pero un par de segundos después fue tenuemente iluminado por la roja luz de los faros de emergencia.

Su siguiente acción fue bastante acertada, inmediatamente se dirigió a la pared que se encontraba lo más lejos posible de los corredores de la base, quedando junto a la ventana enrejada que daba hacia el gélido bosque en las afueras de la base.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke estaba realmente impresionado, esperaba sentir algún tipo de efecto o malestar al tomar la capsula de color verde, pero lo único que sintió fue un mareo momentáneo… se lo atribuyó a la auto-adaptación del centro de la gravedad en el oído cuando un aura de color azul lo envolvió y comenzó a deformar el campo gravitatorio a su alrededor.

Su celda fue iluminada por el pálido azul que expedía, probablemente una cuestión de diseño para disipar el calor generado por el funcionamiento del Lambda Driver y manifestándose en forma de luz.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia, a pesar de no sentir nada fuera de lo normal, esta extraña sensación le hizo recordar cuando se encontraba dentro del Arbalest con el Lambda Driver activado.

Salir de la celda fue sencillo, solamente un impulso agresivo de su parte al acercarse a las barras de metal y estas sucumbieron, abriéndose y deformándose ante el poso gravitatorio bajo el que estaban siendo sometidas.

Al salir de la celda, se dirigió rápidamente por la dirección que tomaba el científico… el plan había sido brillante, el desarrollo de los nano-bots increíble… pero el científico omitió el detalle de informarle su localización en la base.

"Tendré que llamar la atención…" Murmuró girando su mitrada a los alrededores, divisó un grupo de cajas metálicas conectadas a tubos de cobre. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era un registro de los circuitos eléctricos y cables de comunicación interna.. "Aquí vamos"

CRAAASHHH

BROOOOOM

Empuñó su mano y dirigió un golpe hacia la circuitería, las luces comenzaron a parpadear al tiempo que salía una gran cantidad de chispas de las conexiones destrozadas. Sin embargo, no había medido su fuerza, o más bien, desconocía las capacidades físicas que le brindaba el Lambda Driver de esta forma, y al golpe la caja metálica su puño se fue de largo y despedazó una gran parte de la gruesa pared de piedra.

El colapso de la pared, en conjunto con la activación de las alarmas y luces de emergencia, causó que se iniciaran las movilizaciones por parte de los soldados de la base, podía escuchar cómo se avecinaban.

Continuó moviéndose a través de los pasillos, si quería encontrar al científico, tenía que encontrarse forzosamente con miembros de la base… y sacarles la información. No pasó ni el minuto mientras se movía por los confusos pasillos de la base cuando se encontró con un grupo de cinco soldados armados con rifles de combate, parecían ser los comunes modelo AK-47.

"¡Alto ahí!" "¡Deténganse ahora mismo!" "¡Obedezca y no ponga resistencia!" Exclamaron los soldados entre otras cosas, apuntando intimidantemente con sus armas al mercenario que los observaba en silencio, tranquilo… confiadamente.

Sousuke se abalanzó contra ellos, los soldados olvidaron las ordenes que les había impuesto Leonard de no lastimarlo por el momento y dejaron salir estruendosas ráfagas de balas de sus rifles.

Las miles de balas chocaban con el aura de color azul que expedía el mercenario y se detenían en medio del aire, colapsando inmediatamente al piso sin llegar a tocarlo.

CRACK

El primer soldado cayó al piso debido al impulso gravitatorio generado por Sousuke y con el cráneo despedazado cuando el puño del mercenario se estrelló contras su cara.

Otros dos soldados colapsaron, quedando arrodillados por la fuerza del campo alrededor de Sousuke, y desplomándose sin vida cuando el mercenario prosiguió en darles una fuerte patada en el cuello a cada uno de ellos, rompiéndoselos.

Las ráfagas de balas se habían detenido casi en el instante en el que acortó la distancia con los cinco soldados. Solamente quedaban dos, y estos estaban arrodillados, apenas pudiendo mantenerse erguidos y temblaban al esforzarse en mantener esa posición, sus armas estaban ya en el piso a sus costados y ambos miraban con terror al joven mercenario.

Sousuke controló la fuerza del campo gravitatorio a su alrededor, solamente lo estaba utilizando para someterlos y reflejar las balas que se dirigían hacia él. Quedaban dos soldados inmóviles, así que tomó un radio, un chaleco militar y una AK-47 del piso que se colgó del hombro, después tomó en cada mano las otras dos armas que yacían en el piso junto con los cartuchos de los soldados muertos.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el Dr. Vincent Volaju?" Preguntó con ojos fríos y voz comandantes. Los soldados, estremeciéndose lo miraron con terror. Al no tener respuesta, el joven alzó los dos rifles y los apuntó a la cara de cada uno de ellos.

"Ha-habitación quinientos uno" Respondió uno de ellos tartamudeando y apenas pudiendo señalar en qué dirección con mano temblorosa.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos se desató a sus espaldas, provenientes de refuerzos de un nuevo y mayor grupo de soldados, así que Sousuke solamente continuó avanzando rápidamente en la dirección que le habían indicado. Al dejar a los dos soldados inmóviles atrás, estos fueron alcanzados por las ráfagas de sus aliados y cayeron inertes en el piso.

Escuchaba las pisadas a sus espaldas de los múltiples enemigos que le disparaban, y podía sentir como se deformaba levemente el campo gravitatorio cuando las balas se impactaban a sus espaldas. Tenía que quitárselos de encima para poder sacar al científico sano y salvo de ese lugar.

Así que apuntó las armas a sus costados mientras corría. "Veamos si funciona…"

BANG CRASH BANG CRASH BANG CRASH

Disparó en forma diagonal, comenzando de abajo hacia arriba conforme corría, cada una de las cientos de balas que disparaba hacia las paredes de los cerrados corredores desquebrajaba la gruesa pared de piedra. Estaba utilizando el mismo impulso gravitatorio para darle mayor fuerza a cada una de las balas.

CRAAAACK CRAAASH

A sus espaldas, el techo colapsó generando una gran cortina de polvo y bloqueando el paso con tierra y concreto.

Ahora las alarmas habían cambiado de hacer un zumbido que indicaba un problema de energía a un sonido de sirena, indicando un incidente. Él era el incidente.

Había analizado la estructura de la base en las pocas ocasiones en las que había logrado salir, se había percatado de que los pasillos eran circulares y que en muchas partes se podía ver el exterior, además los pasillos iban en declive… eso le hizo pensar que la antigua base fue construida dentro de una montaña pero de forma cónica y espiral. No sabía que tan profunda era hacia dentro de la montaña ya que nunca había sido llevado en tal dirección.

En estos momentos se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos y subiendo. Conforme aparecían enemigos a frente a él, saliendo de habitaciones o de los pasillos que llevaban hacia el corazón de la base, los abatía con una ráfaga de balas y tomaba las municiones; o al escuchar las ráfagas de balas y estas colapsar a sus espaldas por el poso gravitatorio, procedía a disparar a las paredes para que el techo y alentar el paso del enemigo.

Al voltear a sus lados vio que los curtos a sus costados estaban enumerados en el número cuatrocientos… había ya recorrido una gran parte de la base y aun no llegaba, así que tomó una decisión acelerada.

BANG CRASH BANG CRASH

Dejó salir una ráfaga de balas contras el techo a unos metros de distancia frente a él.

BROOOOOOM

Este colapsó casi inmediatamente, de un impulso del campo gravitatorio saltó al siguiente nivel de la base.

BANG BANG BANG

Ráfagas de balas provenientes de enfrente y de la retaguardia le dio la bienvenida. Sin embargo, no se preocupó ya que estaba bien protegido. Cambió los cartuchos gastados de sus armas en un par de segundos y comenzó a disparar a ambos lados de la base. Los enemigos caían despedazados al ser impactados con las balas impulsadas por el campo gravitatorio… como si fueran acribillados por una metralleta estacionaria de balas calibre de quince o veinte milímetros.

El mercenario miró a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la habitación quinientos diecisiete, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió cuesta abajo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Vincent… abatiendo fácilmente a los enemigos que aparecían en el camino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vincent miró asombrado cuando la gruesa puerta de su habitación se desprendió del marco y voló un par de metros en el aire.

Había estado escuchado por los pasados minutos las fuertes explosiones y estruendos de la base, así como los gritos y aullidos de dolor de los soldados que caían. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Sousuke llegara a su lugar… había hecho una buena elección en poner su fe en el joven mercenario.

"¿Dr. Volaju?" Preguntó Sousuke apresuradamente al entrar a la habitación.

"Veo que te diviertes con mi invento…" Respondió el científico esbozando una sonrisa confiada al ver al joven acercarse a él.

"Hai… una increíble ventaja en combate" Respondió el mercenario con mirada seria y lanzando miradas alertas hacia la puerta, esperando enemigos. "Salgamos de este lugar…" dijo una vez que estaba frente al científico, controlando el campo de fuerza a manera de que le protegiera las espaldas.

"Veo que controlas a la perfección el área de despliegue del campo de gravedad…" Murmuró el científico rascándose la barbilla y mirando al joven con interés.

"Por favor, hágase a un lado…" Dijo Sousuke ignorándolo y acercándose rápidamente hacia la ventana de la habitación, concentró el campo gravitatorio frente a él y las gruesas barras de acero se despedazaron deformadas. "…después de usted"

Vincent asintió y salió al exterior de la base a través de la ventana. A sus espaldas escuchó una ráfagas de balas que lo alarmaron, al voltear solamente alcanzó a ver como las balas se detenían frente a Sousuke y los soldados enemigos caían despedazados por las balas de respuesta del joven mercenario.

"Iremos cuesta abajo…" Dijo Sousuke saliendo de la base y mirando a los alrededores. "tenemos que aprovechar la poca visibilidad en nuestra ventaja"

Comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían a través del bosque en la oscuridad de la noche, procurando no hacer ruido que revelara su posición.

"Esto te pertenece…" Dijo Vincent extendiendo su brazo, el cristal cilíndrico en su mano. En su otra mano sostenía la caja metálica con su invención, evitando así que callera de los bolsillos sin cierre de su bata de laboratorio. "…el código de lo que se encuentra ahí me fue muy útil"

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron en sorpresa, no espera que 'eso' hubiera sobrevivido. Era el corazón del Arbalest… era ahí donde residía AI. "Gracias…" Murmuró en respuesta, se deshizo de algo munición y lo guardó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos grandes interiores del chaleco que había tomado.

Conforme bajaban la montaña, Sousuke detuvo algunas ráfagas de balas provenientes de soldados que los veían desde dentro de la base a través de las múltiples ventanas, en respuesta, el mercenario disparaba las AK-47 y causaba derrumbes en el interior de la base por la potencia de sus disparos.

Había un problema en esa base, al ser una base diseñada como resguardo y prisión, las capacidades de despliegue de soldados se veían limitadas a salidas en la parte superior y probablemente hasta la base. Así que no encontrarían fuego enemigo hasta llegar a la base de la montaña.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

"Eso no suena bien…" Murmuró Vincent mirando al cielo. El rugido de motores y de hélices en movimiento los alertó de que había comenzado la búsqueda aérea.

"Veamos…" Murmuró Sousuke deteniéndose en seco, confundiendo a Vincent, un par de segundos después pudieron ver dos helicópteros Hind con su ECS desactivado y dos grandes faros de búsqueda iluminando el bosque nocturno.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó con ansiedad el científico, deseando escapar en ese momento de ese lugar.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue Sousuke apuntando sus dos AK-47 al cielo y dejando salir un torrente de balas dirigiéndose hacia los helicópteros. Estos se percataron de que estaban siendo atacados y giraron sus reflectores hacia los agresores, pero debido a la potencia de las balas que estaban impactándose en su armadura, ésta comenzó a ceder, y justo en el momento que las balas hicieron contacto con la base de las hélices, los helicópteros se desplomaron dando giros.

CRASH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El oscuro bosque se iluminó cuando hubo un par de poderosas explosiones que elevaron una cortina de fuego y humo.

"Eso los retrasará…" Murmuró Sousuke bajando sus armas y resumiendo su paso. Vincent no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso y asombrado de lo que había desarrollado, y tranquilo, puesto que estaba en buenas manos.

Siguieron bajando por alrededor de diez minutos más, cuando Sousuke notó movimiento a unos cientos de metros de distancia. "Espero aquí… y ocúltese" Dijo el joven extendiendo su brazo para detener al científico.

"¿Bromeas?" Preguntó Vincent notando la movilización de tropas a lo lejos. "Necesitamos ir juntos… sino alguno de esos cabrones podría encontrarme"

El mercenario contempló las palabras del científico… en parte tenía razón, no sabía de qué tamaño era la armada de esa base, la única opción para poder salir de ahí era conseguir un AS para enfrentarlos y escapar de manera más rápida y eficiente.

"De acuerdo… sigamos adelante" Dijo Sousuke. "Acortaremos la distancia con el enemigo, intentaré tomar un AS…"

"¿Que hay si tienen armamento pesado?" Cuestionó el científico.

"Me encargaré de eso primero desde una distancia prudente"

Los dos continuaron el descenso, y en unos cuantos minutos estaban a alrededor de cien metros de donde se movilizaba el enemigo, la oscuridad y el espeso follaje de la flora de la zona les permitía mantenerse ocultos y no ser vistos a pesar de la corta distancia a la que se encontraban de los enemigos.

"Permanezca aquí…" Murmuró Sousuke manteniendo su voz baja para evitar ser escuchados. "…yo limpiaré la zona antes de que se desplieguen más enemigos desde la cima y nos acorralen" Vincent meramente asintió en respuesta, el mercenario comenzó a acortar la distancia con el campo de batalla.

Sousuke se movía velozmente entre la maleza, había contenido el campo gravitacional para evitar que detectaran la pálida luz que desprendía.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la zona de despliegue enemiga. Los soldados estaban armados, y se habían desplegado en una gran parte de la base de la montaña, no se movían, los estaban esperando… sabían que para salir de ahí tendrían que bajar…

No había una gran cantidad de enemigos, al menos no para ser una base militar, Sousuke calculó alrededor de sesenta soldados desplegados y en la retaguardia de los soldados tres AS… Dos unidades Savage y un ZY-98'Shadow'.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, contemplando mentalmente las opciones que tenía para actuar. "Bien…" Dijo un par de minutos de observar quieto y en silencio la zona. Se movió entre los arbustos y se posicionó en una zona donde tenía buena visibilidad.

CLIP

Dejó caer los dos cartuchos de sus armas al piso y las recargó con dos nuevos. "Veamos si esto funciona…" Desplegó el campo gravitacional de Lambda Driver, los soldados enemigos se percataron de la luminiscencia y apuntaron sus armas sin disparar, Sousuke presionó el gatillo de las dos AK-47 y dejó que salieran las ráfagas de balas… sin embargo, las balas no salían del campo gravitacional, estas permanecían atrapadas en el borde y se iban acumulando, girando y compactándose unas contra otras. "Aquí vamos…" Murmuró Sousuke.

FIZZZZ CLAMP CRASH

Las dos masas que se habían acumulado dentro del campo gravitacional salieron disparadas a gran velocidad, dejando un as de color amarillo en su paso… Sousuke había aplicado la misma técnica que había realizando en varias ocasiones en el Arbalest, detener las balas enemigas y usar el campo gravitatorio para reflejarlas de vuelta al enemigo, solo que en esta ocasión la munición la brindó el mismo.

La munición acumulada en masa y fuerza salió disparada contra el ZY-98 y el Savage. Atravesó los blindajes de éstos a la altura del pecho… los pilotos acababan de ser aniquilados y los centros de control destrozados, ambos AS se colapsaron sin explotar.

Ya se había deshecho del armamento pesado del enemigo… su primer plan era el robar el ZY-98, pero sería demasiado problema al ser un AS de tercer generación, ya que primero se tendría que deshacer de los dos Savage y éste lo comenzaría a atacar… así que la opción más sencilla era deshacerse de él y mejor robar el Savage sobrante; y el mejor momento era ahora, cuando no esperaban un ataque y ni sabían 'como' llegaría.

Dejó caer sus dos cartuchos vacíos y recargó con su penúltimo par… el enemigo finalmente comenzó a disparar y las balas se detenían al entrar en contacto con su campo gravitatorio. Sousuke comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia el enemigo, las ráfagas de balas siendo reflejadas por su campo gravitacional en direcciones aleatorias, algunas de éstas estrellándose contra los soldados atacantes.

Irrumpió en el campo de batalla, y se vio rodeado por decenas de enemigos, todos comenzaban a replegarse hacia su posición, disparando en su contra, su campo gravitatorio se deformaba ante el impacto de miles de balas, pero Sousuke permaneció inmutable, tranquilo, confiado… elevó las dos AK-47, aunque apuntándolos en un ángulo bajo, y apretó los gatillos, en ráfagas cortas.

BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOM

Las balas salían disparadas a gran velocidad, impulsadas por el efecto del Lambda Driver y despedazaban de tres a cuatro soldados al tiempo de seguir su trayectoria… al inclinar las metrallas en un ángulo bajo, a unas decenas de metros cada una de balas hacía un estrepitoso impacto contra la tierra y la hacía explotar como si detonaran una granada de fragmentación, el daño colateral que causaban era enorme… y en alrededor de un minuto todo la armada fue aniquilada.

El campo de batalla quedo lleno de cuerpos despedazados por los proyectiles, y otros más cercenados debido a las explosiones de las balas al impactarse con la tierra.

El piloto del obsoleto AS no había disparado, debido a que el enemigo se encontraba en medio de sus aliados, además, el impacto de las balas contra la tierra había levantado una espesa cortina de polvo que bloqueaba sus sensores de visibilidad… no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta este momento.

El mercenario dejó caer los cartuchos al piso y recargó sus armas rápidamente con su último par de cartuchos, la espesa cortina de polvo comenzó a disiparse y poco a poco, el Savage y Sousuke quedaron frente a frente.

Una vez que recuperó la visibilidad, el Savage inmediatamente tomó posición ofensiva, listo para disparar… pero al ver la escena frente a él, sus dos compañeros AS caídos en combate, siendo uno de ellos un AS de tercera generación, y toda la armada aniquilada, el piloto comenzó titubear.

CRAASSHHH

En un veloz y ágil movimiento, de un golpe con el codo Sousuke le despedazó la cabeza y parte del torso con suma facilidad a un Alastor que salió de entre la nube de polvo. El AS miniatura se desplomó con un fuerte crujido, el sonido del acero al golpear contra el piso.

"¡Sal del Savage ahora!" Exclamó Sousuke apuntando sus dos armas al pecho del AS, éste no se encontraba a más de treinta metros de distancia de su posición.

Hubo un momento de silencio, tiempo en el cual el piloto del AS meditaba sus opciones. Finalmente, el Savage dejó caer la colosal metralla que portaba y alzó las dos manos en forma de rendición.

FIIIIIZZZZ

La escotilla de la cabina del piloto se abrió dejando escapar un poco de vapor a presión y el piloto salió con las manos arriba.

"¡Deja tus armas y aléjate de la cabina!" Ordenó Sousuke, esta vez apuntando hacia el piloto, nunca dejando que su campo gravitatorio se detuviera.

La expresión del piloto reflejaba miedo… era obvio el porqué, un simple humano había aniquilado a una armada y destrozado dos AS… y él apreciaba su vida. Así que tomó las armas que portaba en el cinturón y las lanzó lejos, acto seguido bajó del AS.

Sousuke acortó la distancia con el piloto, quien lo miraba paralizado, el terror evidente en su rostro, sus ojos rogando por su vida.

PUFFFF

De un golpe Sousuke lo dejó inconsciente… no tenía caso matar a alguien que se ya había rendido. Se giró hacia el AS y de un par de saltos entró a la cabina del Savage, finalmente se apoderó de los controles.

Al ser un AS de segunda generación no poseía la agilidad y velocidad de movimiento de los paquetes de músculos sintéticos así como los sistemas electrónicos de comunicación del motor y mecanismos de movimiento… aún así era mejor que no tener ningún AS del todo, había sido una pena tener que destruir el Shadow.

Tenía que actuar rápido, la armada que había aniquilado posiblemente no eran las únicas con las que contaba y sería de muy mala suerte que llegaran más AS al lugar, así que se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado al científico.

Vincent tenía una expresión impaciente en su rostro cuando lo encontró, este lo miró algo sorpendido al verlo que ya se había apoderado de un AS.

"¿Compartiremos la cabina?" Preguntó con una expresión en su rostro que estaba lejos de estar de acuerdo con la idea.

"Negativo…" Respondió el mercenario por los altavoces al tiempo que reclinaba el AS y extendía la palma de la mecánica mano. "…suba"

Vincent parpadeó algo sorprendido al comprender la propuesta del chico. "Eso no se ve muy seguro…" Dijo acercándose a la mano de metal.

"Pero es más rápido…" Respondió el chico de cara cortada. Vincent asintió en derrota y subió a la mano mecánica. "Sujétese" Sousuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a moverse por el bosque, alejándose de la base y del ruido de las sirenas de alarma. La mano en la que iba Vincent posicionada en forma Horizontal y pegada al pecho del AS.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó Vincent. Sousuke permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, el ruido de las titánicas pisadas del AS inundando la serenidad del bosque nocturno.

"En la parte alta de la montaña logré divisar el reflejo de luz a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia…" Respondió. "…probablemente sea una ciudad, nos acercaremos lo más posible a través del bosque y después abandonaremos el AS" El científico asintió, de acuerdo con la decisión del chico.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio "Por cierto… ¿desactivaste ya el Lambda Driver…? Ya que no creo que puedas utilizarlo en conjunto con el Savage"

"Ya me di cuenta de ello… pero no lo desactivaré hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro" Respondió Sousuke.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hace tan solo unos minutos había recibido el informe de lo que sucedía en la base... El Whispered contuvo su enojo, se encontraba viajando rumbo a Irlanda en este momento.

"He bajado la guardia y me he relajado…" Murmuró Leonard dejando salir un suspiro, dejando salir su enojo en éste.

Sagara Sousuke había escapado de la base donde estaba siendo retenido, no solo eso, se había llevado consigo al Dr. Vincent Volaju… quien no había perfeccionado aun aquello para lo que lo había apresado. No. Probablemente sí lo terminó, y probablemente fue así como escapó.

Golpeó la ventanilla del Jet en el que viajaba con el costado de su puño. Había solicitado que revisaran la habitación del científico y le reportaron que los equipos de cómputo estaban intactos… pero que faltaba algo dentro de un recipiente.

Nuevamente dejó salir un suspiro y se regañó mentalmente… también habían perdido al AI del Arbalest… una Inteligencia Artificial desarrollada por alguien con habilidades increíbles, y una AI que tenía capacidades y características muy diferentes a las actualmente desarrolladas y utilizadas.

"No importa…" Murmuró, clavando su mirada en el horizonte a través del cristal del avión. Las negociaciones estaban terminando, aunque los planes seguían en desarrollo y en marcha… solamente se habían aplazado un poco la cadena de sucesos, solamente Mithrill había ganado más tiempo, había sido una derrota, pero él sabía lo que se avecinaba… su caída, eso era un hecho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después. Tuatha De Danann. Mar de Japón. 1130 Horas (Huso horario Tokyo-3)

"Señora, estamos recibiendo una solicitud de enlace encriptado desde la ciudad de Wicklow en Irlanda…" Dijo confundida la oficial de comunicaciones Sachi Shinohara.

Tessa giró su mirada confundida, no tenían aliados específicamente en esa zona. "Solicita identificación de usuario, clave y código de estado…" Respondió, pocas personas tenían la capacidad de entablar comunicación con el Tuatha de Danann, así que este evento la extrañó.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. "¡Señora! ¡El usuario de la comunicación solicitante pertenece a Urzu-7!" Exclamó la chica.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica se ganara la atención de todo el centro de mando. No era ningún secreto en la base de lo que le había sucedido al Arbalest, y todos estaban enterados del estado desaparecido de su piloto. Así que una solicitud de enlace de comunicaciones era toda una sorpresa.

"¿Qué contraseña de enlace utilizó?" Preguntó Tessa con sospecha, queriendo creer que en verdad era Sousuke, que estaba vivo… pero también podían haberlo roto y hacerlo hablar… no, él no era ese tipo de persona. Los miembros de Mithrill que tenían la capacidad de conectarse directamente al Tuatha de Danann establecían múltiples contraseñas para sus sesiones, cada contraseña indicaba la situación bajo lo que se encontraban… ya sea atrapado por el enemigo, siendo vigilado, etc.

"Código verde…" Respondió la chica con una sonrisa y suspiro aliviado. El ambiente se iluminó notoriamente, siempre era una buena noticia el saber que uno de sus soldados desaparecidos estaba bien y a salvo.

"Póngalo en altavoz" Ordenó Kalinin, siempre manteniendo la compostura.

"¡Hai!"

"Sargento Sagara, está en altavoz en el centro de mando" Dijo Mardukas. "¿Cuál es su situación?"

Tessa hizo una mueca ante la fría y estoica pregunta, pero respetaba mucho al Comandante, así que permaneció en silencio.

"_Comandante, he escapado de la custodia de Amalgam, actualmente me encuentro en la ciudad de Wicklow, Irlanda. El Dr. Vincent Volaju se encuentra conmigo"_ Respondió el mercenario desde el otro lado de la línea, después de varias horas, la ciudad que Sousuke pensó haber visto, era la ciudad de Wicklow, en la costa este del país.

"¿Te encuentras en buen estado? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?" Preguntó Kalinin en esta ocasión. Lágrimas dramáticas salieron de los ojos de Tessa al ser nuevamente interrumpida.

"_Estoy en perfectas condiciones…"_ Responde el joven. _"…sin embargo me gustaría dejar los detalles del escape para otro momento si me lo permite, además, al Dr. Volaju le gustaría saber acerca de su familia… ¿tienen alguna información?"_

"¡Hai!" Respondió Tessa casi gritando, ganándose una mirada curiosa pro parte del centro de mando, la chica sonrió satisfecha al haber ganado su 'turno' en la comunicación. "Puede estar tranquilo, se encuentran sanos y salvos en Kyoto, bajo nuestra custodia"

"_Roger… Gracias por la información Capitana. También me gustaría solicitar instrucciones para evacuar la ciudad, lo más pronto posible ya que Amalgam está tras nuestra pista"_

"Necesitaremos que se mantenga en línea Sargento, daremos inicio a los protocolos de rescate y extracción…" Explicó Kalinin, acto seguido Tessa comenzó a dar órdenes.

"_Afirmativo… espero instrucciones"_

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Necesitamos realizar la extracción de Urzu-7 de la ciudad de Wicklow! ¡Lo acompaña el Dr. Vincent Volaju, al ser un Whispered objetivo de Amalgam debemos ser rápidos, eficientes y mantener un bajo perfil al respecto!" La chica de cabello plateado comenzó a establecer comunicaciones con aliados de Mithrill en zonas cercanas, esto incluía desde que hicieran contacto con Sousuke hasta los preparativos de transporte desde Europa a Japón.

Hubo un silencio en la línea por parte de Sousuke, los miembros del Tuatha de Danann trabajaban rápidamente en la resolución de la inesperada solución actual. _"Capitana… ¿podría informarle a Chidori, Weber y Mao de la situación? Es importante…"_

"En estos momentos se está enviando el mensaje a los miembros del Equipo SRT, ellos informaran a Kaname-san al respecto" Respondió la chica sonriendo levemente, aunque no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho ante la solicitud del chico, sabiendo de sus sentimientos.

"_Arigato…"_ Dijo le chico dejando salir un sonoro suspiro y volviendo a quedar en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Mardukas fue quien comenzó a establecer el protocolo de la extracción.

"¿Sargento Sagara puede escucharme?" Pregunta el hombre de inquebrantable mirada.

"_Alto y claro Comandante"_

"Bien… deberá de movilizarse a la estación de tren que se encuentra junto a la Escuela de Música y Drama de la ciudad, tiene cuarenta minutos para encontrar a su contacto, el agente de nombre Código Jet… él se acercará a ustedes"

"_¡Hai! ¡Entendido Señor!"_ Respondió Sousuke en tono militar. _"¡Cambio y fuera!"_

"Suerte y cuidado Sargento…" Murmuró Kalinin. La conexión había terminado.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el centro de operaciones, cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, la verdad es que muchos ya lo daban por muerto… pero había quienes no perdían la fe.

Tessa dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de alivio, y una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro. "Me alegro…" Murmuró, ignorando el hecho de que la escucharan. Algunos operadores del centro de controles contuvieron la risa, para nadie era un secreto el 'secreto' de Tessa.

"El Sargento Sagara, siempre impredecible… me alegra el saber que está en buen estado" Dijo Kalinin con una mirada pensativa y un fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. Mardukas esbozó una sonrisa que se podía interpretar como orgullo y meramente asintió

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!" Gruñó la peli-azul cuando tocaron su puerta con fuerza y escuchó la voz del escandaloso de Kurtz. Trataba de despertarse ya que podía ser una emergencia, pero era ya noche, y había sido un largo fin de semana, además de un cansado día de escuela… no por cuestiones académicas, sino por los sucesos recientes. Primero Sousuke y ahora Shinji. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó al abrir la puerta. "¡Eeeeeeek!"

THUMP

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó en el piso. Había sido embestida por Mao justo en el instante que abrió la puerta del apartamento. Ahora estaba forcejeando por salir del fuerte abrazo de la mujer para sobarse su nuca.

"¡Sousuke está bien! ¡Logró escapar!" Exclamó la mujer, los ojos de Kaname se abrieron como platos en sorpresa, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sus manos comenzaron a temblar… el dolor de la caída había desaparecido. Mao ya había soltado su abrazo y sus manos estaban a los costados de la cabeza de Kaname, apoyándose contra el piso para erguirse un poco y hacer contacto visual con la chica.

"¿S-sousuke?" Preguntó la chica, sus labios temblando, se encontraba entre la sorpresa, la incredulidad y la alegría. "¿En verdad…?"

"Hai…" Respondió Mao sonriendo. Kurtz no podía evitar estar feliz de que su amigo estuviera sano y salvo, además de que lograra escapar. _"El muy cabrón…"_ Pensó con una sonrisa colmilluda. Pero la escena que veía no pudo evitar que 'le llegara' un poco, a final de cuentas, Mao era una persona conocida por no ser muy emotiva y verla reaccionar de esa manera lo alegró, a veces olvidaba que ella también tenía sentimientos. "…hace unos minutos se comunicó al Tuatha de Danann… ¡El cabrón escapó!" Exclamó alegremente y con orgullo.

"¿Don-"

"Está en camino… Mithrill ya arregló su retorno" Interrumpió Kurtz la pregunta que iba a hacer la chica. Kaname giró su mirada de Kurtz a Melissa… esta respondió asintiendo levemente. Fue entonces cuando la mujer se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la chica.

"Pasen por favor…" Los invitó Kaname.

"Iie…" Respondió Melissa. "…queríamos informarte solamente de la buena noticia, además tu mañana tienes clase, no queremos mantenerte despierta"

"N-no hay problema con ello…" Dijo Kaname negando con la cabeza y conteniendo un bostezo. "…pero díganme ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, como escapó…? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese Otaku?" Dijo la chica al final no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintara en su rostro.

"Aun no lo sabemos…" Respondió el francotirador. "…solamente sabemos que escapó junto con el Dr. Vincent Volaju… otro prisionero de Amalgam, las explicaciones las dará cuando llegue al Tuatha De Danann"

Kaname asintió y bajó la mirada. "¿Cuándo volverá a Tokyo-3?" Preguntó algo apenada.

"Probablemente para el día de hoy pero en la noche o mañana por la mañana" Dice Melissa. "…pero aún así, lo importante es que está bien"

Kaname asintió sonriendo ampliamente. "Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber…" Los dos mercenarios meramente respondieron asintiendo y devolviendo una amplia sonrisa. A final de cuentas esta no era una buena noticia solamente para Kaname.

Por un momento, Kaname no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente que es lo que haría Sousuke al saber que Shinji estaba desaparecido. Asuka, Rei y Seras le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido aquel día que fue a su apartamento, esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad… o lo más posible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tuatha De Danann. 2015 Horas.

El Tuatha De Dannan había encontrado un punto de ascenso seguro, dentro del Mar de Japón.

Una gran cantidad de gente se reunió en el hangar del gigantesco submarino, ahí estaban los Comandantes, miembros del SRT y demás miembros de la tropa. Entre bromas decían que el 'hijo pródigo' había regresado.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

El Hind lentamente descendió dentro del hangar ante las miradas expectantes de toda la tripulación. Después de interminables horas de viaje, los dos 'prófugos' bajaron del helicóptero.

El hangar se llenó de gritos y silbidos cuando el mercenario de cara cortada bajó del helicóptero. Le gritaban cosas como 'Sousuke Seagal' o 'Sousuke Van Damme'.

Sousuke se acercó a los altos Comandantes, Tessa, Kalinin y Mardukas. Junto a ellos se encontraba el líder del SRT, Belfangan Groseaux.

"Sargento… es bueno tenerlo de vuelta sano y salvo" Dijo Tessa no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

"Me da gusto estar de vuelta" Respondió el joven sonriendo levemente.

"Dr. Volaju…" Dijo Kalinin dirigiéndose al hombre de largo cabello negro "…bienvenido al Tuatha De Danann"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah¡ Emm… gracias…" Respondió el científico siendo tomado por sorpresa, había estado mirando los alrededores anonadado. No creyendo que se encontraba dentro de un submarino.

"Sargento Sagara, nos gustaría que hiciera un a narratoria detallada de todos los sucesos…" Dijo Mardukas, ganándose un quejido general por parte de la tripulación quienes querían festejar, Tessa contuvo una carcajada.

"¡Hai!" Respondió Sousuke militarmente. "Antes me gustaría entregarle algo importante a la Capitana…" Sousuke buscó entre los bolsillo del chaleco y se acercó a Tessa. La Whispered inclinó la cabeza y lo miró confundida.

Los ojos de Tessa se ensancharon en sorpresa al reconocer el cristal cilíndrico en las manos del mercenario. "Ese es…"

"AI… el Dr. Volaju lo rescató…" Tessa dirigió su mirada agradecida hacia el hombre, este solamente sonrió levemente y encogió los hombros.

"Sargento Sagara… por favor acompáñenos, nos gustaría que hiciera una relatoría lo más pronto posible de todo lo que presenció estando bajo la custodia enemigas y que fue lo que sucedió con el Arbalest" Dijo esta vez Kalinin.

"Hai" Respondió Sousuke un poco sombrío al recordar lo que le sucedió a su unidad.

"Disculpen… ¿Qué sucederá conmigo y mi familia?" Preguntó Vincent, intercalando su mirada entre los altos mandos de la nave.

"Es de suma importancia que se haga esta relatoría, nos gustaría su colaboración también…" Explicó Tessa sonriendo amablemente, Vincent asintió en respuesta. "…le prometo que al terminar será enviado con su familia… aunque hay cuestiones que discutir respecto a su seguridad"

"De acuerdo… Sousuke, tal vez una demostración podría servir para resumir en lo que estaba trabajando…" Dijo el científico con una sonrisa colmilluda, no podía quedarse sin presumir su invención. Llamaba al chico por su nombre ya que en el camino ya se había familiarizado un poco con el adolescente. El sistema Atom-LD ya lo había desactivado Sousuke varias horas atrás, una vez que se encontraban en un 'área' segura.

"Vayamos al centro de reuniones" Intervino Kalinin. "Ahí podremos hablar y demostrar lo que deseen"

Dicho eso, los seis se retiraron a la sala de juntas. Ahí Sousuke les narró acerca del AS que enfrentó en el Arbalest, de los negocios de Leonard con Millenium y del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando el Dr. Vincent Volaju. Omitió el detalle de que Leoanrd estaba tras de Kaname.

"Doctor… ¿Cuál es el estado de su proyecto?" Cuestinó Tessa. "¿Dejó información que pudiera utilizar Amalgam para su desarrollo?"

Vincent sonrió con malicia. "El proyecto está terminado… pero Amalgam no podrá replicarlo ya que no les deje nada de información concisa y concluyente" Explicó, en eso buscó entre sus bolsillos y lanzó una capsula a Sousuke, quien estaba sentado un par de asientos a su costado.

El mercenario lo miró con detenimiento. "¿En verdad quiere que lo use? ¿No lo necesitará para investigación?"

"Todo está aquí…" Respondió Vincent apuntando a su cabeza. "…además tengo respaldos aún" Sousuke asintió y tomó la cápsula. El científico dirigió su mirada hacia los Comandantes del submarino. "…así fue como escapamos" Murmuró.

El joven de cara cortada se puso de pie y un aura de color azul lo envolvió. "Lambda Driver…" Murmuró Tessa.

"Increíble…" Dijo Kalinin observando con detenimiento. "¿Cuál es el estatus funcional?" Preguntó a Vincent.

"Cien por ciento funcional… ¿no es así Sousuke?" Respondió con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Afirmativo…" Dijo el muchacho. "…el Lambda driver tiene la capacidad de incrementar la fuerza física del usuario, además de la ya existente deformación del campo gravitatorio que puede ser utilizado de manera ofensiva y defensiva"

"¿Cuáles son las capacidades ofensivas probadas en combate?" Cuestionó Groseaux.

"Dos Hind cayeron, un AS Savage, un ZY-98 y un Alastor fueron destruidos con la utilización del sistema Atom-LD" Todos quedaron en Shock, las capacidades ofensivas del Lambda Driver miniaturizado eran increíbles. Agradecieron a Dios el poder haber quitado tal desarrollo de las manos de Amalgam.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, cada uno de los Comandantes sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Dr. Volaju… nos gustaría discutir con usted algunos asuntos…" Dijo Tessa con la mirada seria. Vincent solo parpadeó en respuesta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En alguna parte de Kyoto. 0800 Horas.

Elektra se levantó extrañada, al escuchar ruido dentro de la casa. Eso le extraño, ya que las personas de Mithrill que los resguardaban no irrumpían en su vida personal… bueno, hasta donde podía crear una vida personal aquí en Kyoto, un lugar totalmente alejado de su familia y de todo lo que conocía. No obstante les daban la libertad de poder hacer e ir a donde fueran, aunque siempre los vigilaban a la distancia.

Elektra se movió sigilosamente por las habitaciones de la gran residencia que les habían dado, era casi tan grande como la que solían tener en Francia. Escuchó ruido en la sala de la casa, así que se abrió paso hasta allá en silencio.

Al llegar a la sala pasó su mirada por todos lados, no había nadie. Extrañada comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, de pronto sintió un par de brazos envolverla por la cintura desde su espalda y un cuerpo apretarse contra el de ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Quien-" Gruñó entre forcejeos.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, así mismo dejo de forcejear y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Vincent…" Murmuró con un hilo de voz. Los brazos que la sujetaban la soltaron y le permitieron darse la vuelta. Se encontró con el rostro sonriente y cansado de su esposo, quien abrió los brazos invitándola en un abrazo. "¿De verdad…?" Lo miraba con miedo, como si fuera a desaparecer. El Whispered solamente asintió. Elektra saltó sobre él y lo envolvió en un poderoso abrazo.

"Estoy en casa…" Murmuró Vincent. Su esposa estaba llorando contras su cuello y su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos.

"Bienvenido de vuelta…" Respondió la morena contra su cuello.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 0930 Horas

Se le había hecho tarde, un helicóptero Hind lo había dejado en su apartamento unos minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana, y el reencuentro con sus dos viejos compañeros, Melissa y Kurtz, quienes le dieron un abrazo de oso, lo abordaron con preguntas que lo detuvieron por bastante tiempo.

Al final se disculpó con ellos y les prometió contarles todo una vez que volviera de la escuela, realmente quería salir del apartamento, ir a Jindai de vuelta, verla a ella de nuevo.

Al acercarse a las puertas de la escuela, vio que desde el otro lado de la calle se acercaba alguien de rostro conocido, se detuvo en las puertas y esperó a que llegara. Lo miró confundido no sabía que había pasado estos últimos días… pero por alguna razón él estaba lleno de vendajes y curitas en el rostro.

"Sagara…" Saludó el chico lleno de vendajes, sonriendo plácidamente, ambos intercambiaron un fuerte apretón de manos. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, pero… ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Sousuke mirando sus varios vendajes. "¿Que te sucedió mientras no estaba?"

El joven dejó salir un sonoro y cansado suspiro. "Es una larga historia… te platicaré en el receso" Sousuke asintió.

"Bien… entonces entremos, espero no nos metamos en problemas, a ti por tú maltrecha condición, y a mí por mi larga ausencia… ¿no, Ikari?" Preguntó.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji caminando a la par del mercenario mientras entraban a la escuela.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Vaya! ¡Pero si son Sagara e Ikari!" Exclamó un alumno junto a la ventana del salón. Eso hizo que Kaname girara su mirada incrédula hacia él, la Whispered se puso de pié, ignorando que estaba en medio de la clase y se asomó por la ventana.

Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa al reconocer a los dos chicos que acababan de entrar por las puertas de la escuela. Inmediatamente salió del salón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ikari-kun…" Exclamó Rei mientras miraba por la ventana, parpadeando en sorpresa. "Sohryu, son Ikari-kun y Sagara-san" Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja y apuntando hacia la ventana, llamando la atención de Asuka, Toji, Kensuke y Hikari.

El día anterior habían removido el último escombro del Teatro Nacional, y no se había encontrado rastro alguno de Shinji. Sin embargo Misato les dijo que sus ondas cerebrales aun se encontraban estables, por lo que debía estar en algún otro lado. En ese momento NERV inició una búsqueda exhaustiva del joven cazador, sin frutos hasta el momento. Todos ellos se pusieron de pie ignorando a su profesor de historia.

"Baka…" Gruñó Asuka. "…solamente haces que la gente se preocupe"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno, ahí está! :D**

**Sé que me tardé para terminarlo, pero a decir verdad fue bastante difícil escribir este capítulo, no lograba inspirarme. Yo le había calculado alrededor de unas 40 páginas, pero conforme escribía se me venían cosas a la mente y me daba cuenta que faltaban otras… y así se fue extendiendo y extendiendo… creo que al final fue una buena idea hacer un capítulo separado para este capítulo.**

**Sé que prácticamente no hubo nada de ShinjixAsuka, pero sí hubo algo de SousukexKaname =P Y pues la verdad, el romance va tener que seguir esperando, solamente un capitulo mas… lo juro! El siguiente capítulo va a ser un flashback acerca de los dos últimos dos años en los que Shinji estuvo en Inglaterra, además de toda la cadena de sucesos que llevaron a lo que acontece actualmente. Una vez terminado eso, tomaré un 'break de guerra' y dedicaré dos capítulos a puro WAFF y cosas por el estilo =)**

**Creo que conforme escribía se notó que detesto a Leonard Testarossa no? Hahaha creo que es el único villano de alguna serie que he llegado a odiar realmente hahaha digo, no es un sádico, un super-malvado… pero lo odio! xD Tienen que leer las novelas para ver porque =/**

**De los personajes que introduje, Vincent Volaju, Electra Ovilo y Spike… es un pequeño tributo (para los que no lo habían notado) de una de mis series favoritas… Cowboy Bebop. =)**

**Mi amigo 'the_wolf', gracias por la pre-lectura y las correcciones!**

**Arcángel Guerrero: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, sigo esperando para leer el capítulo 14 de tu fanfiction Viajes!**

**Fraulein Kaname Langley: Igualmente gracias por la lectura y el review! Te juro mucho WAFF dentro de dos capitulo! Hahahaha Y que pasa con tu fanfiction también?**

**Loco77: Heheheh gracias por siempre presionarme con el tiempo, así pongo a trabajar mi flojo trasero xD**

**Madfrog200, 19Gaspar90: Gracias por leer mi fic y sus reviews! Siempre me da gusto que alguien disfrute de lo que escribo (y me lo diga)! ^^**

**Críticas constructivas/destructivas son bienvenidas! =) mmm… las destructivas no tanto… mm no, mas bien, no. xD**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Our Farewell**

**Saludos!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	7. Caught In The Middle

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**Ninguna serie es mía... ¿contentos? ¬¬**

**Bueno, primero que nada pido una disculpa =/ había dicho que este capítulo se llamaría 'Our Farewell', pero estuve viendo que me extendí más de lo que quería, aunque realmente era necesario hacerlo, por lo que sentí que debía dividirlo en dos partes, y el capítulo 'Our Farewell' será el siguiente. **

**Le pido una disculpa a Fraulein Kaname Langley por eso, ya que ella era quien esperaba el WAFF en el capítulo 08 y yo ya se lo había prometido hehe Gomenasai! .**

**Acerca de estos dos capítulos que siguen, debo decir que van a ser interesantes de escribir… prácticamente tengo que llenar un hueco de poco más de dos años =/ La única forma en puedo describirlo es como un par de capítulos de respuestas =) no todas, pero si muchas, o al menos creo yo… **

**Una aclaración… estoy ignorando la cuestión de los idiomas aquí, ya ven ustedes que en el anime todo el mundo habla japonés… así que por favor, ignórenlo xD**

**También quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews =) realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que soy algo flojo xD**

**Pleeeease! R&R ^^**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Looking inside of yourself__  
__You might see someone you don't know__  
__Maybe it's just what you need__  
__Letting the river in you flow___

_You can sail away to the sun__  
__And let it burn you while you can__  
__Or walk a long bloody road__  
__Like the hero who never ran___

_Flying away in the clouds__  
__You know you're losing your control__  
__Finding your way in the dark__  
__Like some poor forgotten soul___

_You'll feel it__  
__You'll see it__  
__You'll feel the rush of the city lights__  
__You'll feel it__  
__I see it in your eyes, you're…___

_Caught in the middle__  
__Just like the way you've always been__  
__Caught in the middle__  
__Helpless again"_

__Canción: Caught In The Middle

Grupo: Dio

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Japón. Domingo. 1000 Horas.

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio un fue un techo bastante rústico, un techo formado de madera, su rango de visión no le permitía saber donde se encontraba, así que lo siguiente que hizo lo consideró un error inmediatamente.

"¡Ughhhhh!" Exclamó al mover su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, como si su cerebro asociara 'movimiento' con 'dolor'. "¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!" Respiró hondamente, el dolor lo hizo agitarse.

Unos segundos después el dolor pasó, nuevamente puso atención a sus alrededores. Al girar lentamente su mirada para inspeccionar el lugar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cabaña, estaba en una pequeña habitación de apenas unos dos metros por cuatro, una pequeña silla de madera en la esquina… a su lado podía sentir el aire fresco con olor a pinos, había una ventana, pero desde su posición no alcanzaba ver hacia afuera. Algo más llamó su atención, del otro lado de la pared de madera, fuera de la habitación se dejaba escuchar algo con fuerza….

_"I won't take no prisoners! won't spare no lives!_

_Nobody's putting up a fight!_

_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell!_

_I'm gonna get ya! Satan get ya!"_

Shinji identificó lo que se escuchaba como una canción de algún tipo de Rock, las guitarras eléctricas, armonizadas con la batería y la voz del cantante hacía que las bocinas vibraran al estar al máximo volumen, a pesar de esto, el sonido no era muy alto, por lo que supuso que era un reproductor con bocinas de baja potencia.

"_Hell's Bells!_

_Yeah, Hell's Bells!_

_You got me ringin'! Hell's Bells!_

_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells!"_

Cerró sus ojos, su mente pasó la música a segundo plano y se centró en la situación actual y trató de recordar como terminó ahí.

FLASH

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… ¡Ryu So Sen!" Souichiro realizando una técnica que lo cortó en múltiples partes del cuerpo… luego él desplomándose inmóvil al piso.

FLASH

La oscuridad apoderándose de él… Abaddon comenzando a controlarlo, escuchándolo susurrar en oído.

FLASH

Nuevamente caer el piso, y esperar su muerte al negarse en ser controlado por el demonio.

FLASH

El sonido del choque de metal contra metal… después nada.

FLASH

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Se preguntó en un murmuro. "¿Por qué sigo con vida?" Dijo en voz más alta.

"Eso suena bastante pesimista si me lo preguntas…" Contestó una voz a su costado. Al girar su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con la fuente de la voz nuevamente lo invadió el dolor y cerró los ojos instintivamente para contenerlo. "No deberías moverte… tus heridas no han sanado del todo, aunque ya dejaron de ser mortales estas podrían reabrirse"

"¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo?" Preguntó Shinji, al abrir y esta vez girar lentamente su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, se sorprendió al encontrarse con un hombre que se le hacía familiar, mas no conocido.

"Mmm… ¿además de las heridas a medio sanar?" Preguntó el hombre con curiosidad antes de que Shinji preguntara algo. "…pasaste un día y medio estando inconsciente…"

Shinji parpadeó alarmado. "¿Un día y medio?" El hombre asintió tranquilamente. "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?"

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa. "Soy quien evitó que Souichiro te convirtiera en cachitos…" Dijo esbozando esta vez una sonrisa colmilluda. "…y quien te sacó de ese lugar, estás en mi humilde hogar"

Shinji devolvió su mirada hacia el frente, clavándola en la pared de madera. Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras la música Rock llenaba ese silencio.

"Arigato…" Murmuró Shinji después de unos segundos. "¿…qué sucedió después?"

"¿Con Souichiro…?" Preguntó el hombre, entes de dejar salir un suspiro. "…lo dejé ir, teníamos que salir de ahí antes de todo se viniera abajo…"

Shinji empuñó sus manos. "Mierda…" Gruñó por lo bajo, luego dejó salir un suspiro.

"¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Preguntó el hombre.

Shinji asintió. "Ikari Shinji…" Respondió. "…gracias por ayudarme y gusto en conocerte" El joven giró su mirada expectante hacia el hombre.

"¡Oh! Yo soy Hiko Seijuro…" Responde el pelirrojo comprendiendo la mirada del chico. "…antiguo Sensei de Souichiro"

La mirada de Shinji se tornó incrédula por un momento antes de apretar los dientes e intentar levantarse. "¡Ughh!"

"Dije antiguo…" Murmura Hiko irónicamente, viendo pasivamente al Ikari retorcerse por el dolor generado por el súbito movimiento. Al calmarse, Shinji devolvió su mirada confundida al hombre

"¿Qué hacías ahí?" Cuestionó Shinji. En ese instante la mirada del hombre se tornó distante.

"Fui a hacer lo que tú intentaste…" Respondió con voz seria. Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon ante la respuesta y frunció el seño, confundido. "…te voy a dar un analgésico, charlaremos en un momento…" Dijo Hiko retirándose de la ventana.

Shinji se quedó ahí, inmóvil, meditando las palabras del hombre. Un par de minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hiko entró, una taza de aluminio en una mano y una cápsula en otra. El hombre vestía de ropajes de Dojo.

"Toma… esto te ayudará para el dolor…" Dijo al tiempo que Shinji extendía la mano por la capsula. "…el resto depende de que seas un hombre y te aguantes"

Shinji le dio una mirada ácida mientras el hombre lo miraba con humor. Se puso la capsula en la boca y luego tomó agua de la taza que le ofreció Hiko.

"Así que reconociste la espada… ¿eh?" Dijo Shinji mirando por la puerta de la cabaña. Se podía ver una pequeña cocina rudimentaria al fondo y una mesa de madera. El piloto se refería al elogio que el pelirrojo hizo a la espada cuando se encontraron de pasada en el Teatro.

"Yo sé la di cuando empezó a entrenar conmigo…" Respondió el espadachín. "…por supuesto que la iba a reconocer"

"¿Dónde-"

"Probablemente se la llevó…" Respondió Hiko, interrumpiendo al chico, quien iba a preguntar sobre donde se encontraba la espada. "…sea lo que sea, le pertenece"

Shinji bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "Dices que ibas a hacer lo mismo que yo a ese lugar…" En ese momento Shinji dirigió una mirada fría hacia Hiko. "¿…también ibas a asesinarlo?"

Hiko no se inmutó anta la expresión de Shinji ni a su pregunta. El conocía muy bien esa mirada… la había visto en su antiguo alumno. "Así es… por lo que ha hecho… por lo que se ha convertido…"

Eso hizo parpadear a Shinji. "¿Entonces que-"

"No pude hacerlo…" Respondió Hiko mirando hacia la ventana, su semblante tranquilo. Shinji asintió en respuesta, realmente tampoco lo culpaba por no haber podido hacerlo, a final de cuentas solía ser su alumno. "Es por eso que te traje aquí…" Dijo luego el pelirrojo, devolviendo su mirada a Shinji.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Shinji confundido.

"No voy a mentirte…" Dijo Hiko con voz firme. "…no creo que yo sea capaz de asesinar a mi propio alumno…" Shinji asintió y lo miró expectante. "…es por ello que voy a entrenarte"

La boca y ojos de Shinji se abrieron en sorpresa, no espera realmente esa respuesta. "¿Entrenarme? ¿En qué?"

"Usas una espada… ¿No es así?" Preguntó el pelirrojo. Shinji asintió. "¿Sabes usarla?" Shinji asintió nuevamente pero Hiko le dio una mirada dubitativa. "¿Sabes 'realmente' utilizarla?"

Al poner énfasis en el 'realmente', Shinji negó con la cabeza… sabía a qué se refería el hombre. Hasta ahora había usado esa espada que tomó de Souichiro meses atrás, pero solamente usaba su velocidad al combatir con ella, no poseía realmente una técnica en el combate.

"Entonces yo te entrenaré…" Dijo nuevamente el espadachín, apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. "…pero primero quiero saber porque estás tras la cabeza de Souichiro, y que demonios era 'eso'" Agregó con voz comandante.

Shinji meditó por unos segundos, sabía a qué se refería Hiko con 'eso', finalmente dejó salir un suspiro resignado y asintió. "Es una larga historia…" Dijo el cazador, en el fondo realmente no quería hablar de ello.

PLIP

La música se detuvo, Hiko había salido de la habitación para detenerla. Al entrar de vuelta, Shinji lo miró confundido. "AC/DC…" Murmuró haciendo 'la seña' del rock. Luego arrastró la silla de madera que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y se sentó con el respaldo hacia enfrente, recargando sus brazos en este. "Tengo tiempo…" Respondió con seriedad.

Titubeante, el cazador comenzó a narrar la historia que comenzó para él poco más de dos años atrás, después de lo de Toji… aunque no sabía que todo había comenzado tiempo antes de eso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alrededor de dos años y medio antes. Londres.

Una alta figura masculina se encontraba de pie en el techo del palacio de Webminster, su rostro estaba sombreado por la capucha que llevaba puesta, pero se podía observar su pálida piel y un par de filosos colmillos en su macabra sonrisa. A pesar de que estuvieran sus ojos ocultos tras las sombras, ese podía notar que su mirada estaba clavada en las luces que se reflejaban en las aguas del río Támesis.

A sus espaldas se encontraban dos figuras, uno de ellos era Alexander Corvinus, la otra era una figura femenina. Una mujer de rasgos finos y tranquilos, largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre parte de su rostro, cubriendo uno de sus ojos, dándole un toque misterioso y sensual.

"Corvinus… es tiempo de actuar" Murmura el hombre encapuchado. "…los pilotos Eva destruyeron dos días atrás al décimo segundo mensajero…"

"Hai… según los pergaminos aun restan cinco más…" Contestó Alexander.

"Seis… si, tomamos en cuenta los planes de SEELE…" Aclaró el hombre con la mirada aun enfrente. "...Corvinus, ya son más de doce años que te integraste a Millenium, quiero que recuerdes a quien debes tu lealtad"

"No se preocupe Maestro…" Contestó el referido haciendo una reverencia profunda. "Sé que es a usted a quien debo mi inmortalidad… y sé que es usted quien me ha permitido ganarme el rango y confianza del Mayor…"

"Exacto…" Respondió el hombre. "Ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo nuestros planes… mi querida Laura, tú, mi querida Baobhan Sith, nos ha sido sumamente útil en la recopilación de información tan vital para nuestros planes…" La mujer asintió al tiempo que sonreía amablemente.

"¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" Cuestionó el vampiro de cabello oscuro.

"Tú, Corvinus, le brindaras a ese belicoso hombre, el Mayor, toda la información que Laura obtuvo seduciendo a esos hipócritas de Vaticano, acerca de los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto; también le brindarás la información que obtuvo de SEELE, acerca del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana…" Ordena el misterioso hombre obteniendo una mirada confundida por parte de Corvinus.

"¿Cuál serán mis órdenes? Master…" Cuestiona la mujer en un tono tranquilo.

"Querida, tus órdenes juegan un papel muy importante…" Responde el encapuchado dándose la vuelta, una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro. "…tu brindarás a Vaticano toda la información respecto al Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana …"

"Hai…" Responde la rubia.

"Asegúrate de hacer que procedan con el proceso de sellarles el paso a los mensajeros… se que Vaticano puede hacerlo…" Agregó el hombre devolviendo su mirada hacia el río.

"Maestro… está seguro que debemos involucrar en ese nivel a Millenium y Vaticano… ¿no sería prudente mantenerlos al margen?" Cuestiona Corvinus.

Sin volver la mirada, el encapuchado niega con la cabeza. "Ambos son necesarios… ellos nos ayudarán a ganar tiempo, y en su debido momento, su destrucción mutua asegurará nuestro objetivo"

"¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes tres identifíquense inmediatamente!" Dos policías se habían percatado de su presencia en el techo del palacio y ahora les apuntaban con sus armas.

Sin darse la vuelta, el encapuchado murmuró. "Laura… por favor"

"Hai…" Respondió la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia. Corvinus estaba a punto de despedazar a los dos hombres pero su maestro había intervenido, así que observó a la mujer con interés.

"Lo siento caballeros…" Dijo la mujer girando caminando hacia los dos policías. "…solamente queríamos disfrutar la vista" Su atractivo cuerpo, cubierto por un ajustado pero modesto vestido verde, se movía hipnóticamente conforme se acercaba a los dos policías.

"No pueden estar aquí señorita…" Murmuró uno de ellos un poco titubeante cuando Laura acortó la distancia entre ellos. Ambos policías bajaron sus armas, tratando de no ser rudos ni amenazantes con la chica.

"Ya nos íbamos de cualquier forma…" Dijo la chica en un tono bajo, casi en un murmullo. En ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de color rojo al tiempo que cruzaba miradas con los dos policías.

Cuando la vampiresa se dio la vuelta hacia su maestro, los dos hombres permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos antes de levantar sus armas, girar para quedar de frente uno del otro y…

BANG BANG

Los cuerpos de los dos policías yacían inertes en el piso, un hueco de bala en la frente de cada uno.

"Je…" Rió levemente Corvinus, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa. "Tu habilidad para eso no deja de sorprenderme…" Murmuró, obteniendo una sonrisa inocente en respuesta por parte de la rubia.

"Es hora de que todo comience…" Dijo el Maestro de ambos con la mirada pegada en el río. "…procedan con sus órdenes"

En respuesta los dos vampiros hicieron una reverencia. "¡Hai! ¡My Master!" Exclamaron al unísono antes de retroceder un poco y desaparecer entre las sombras.

El misterioso hombre encapuchado permaneció de pie en ese lugar. "Gobernar como un Dios… sobre humanos, midians, ángeles y demonios…" Murmuró antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después, en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

Corvinus se encontraba sentado en un sofá, y sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él estaba una computadora portátil.

"_Interesante información…" _Dijo el Mayor, quien aparecía en la pantalla. _"…realmente…"_ Al cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba sentado, su rostro fue envuelto por sombras aunque sus lentes brillaban con el reflejo de la pantalla, dándole una vista tétrica. _"¿…como obtuviste esta información? ¿Cómo podemos comprobar su veracidad…?"_

El vampiro de larga cabellera negra mantuvo su postura. "Si la información que se encuentra ahí es verídica… el décimo tercer mensajero atacará en la fecha especificada, dentro de unos días, y la Unidad 03 será infectada… solamente es cuestión de corroborar tal información"

"_Bien… imagino que al obtener tal información deseas ser quien lo corrobore ¿no es así?"_ Pregunta el alemán esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

"Hai Herr Kommandant…" Responde Corvinus con seriedad. "…sin embargo, me gustaría proponer algo más…"

"_¿Ohh? ¿Aun hay más?"_ Murmura el Mayor sorprendido. _"¿Qué sucede?"_

"Le propongo también infiltrarme al comité, y asegurarnos de todo de primera mano…" Dice el vampiro, su expresión totalmente seria. "…podemos asegurarnos que en ese momento perpetuemos el Tercer Reich…"

"_Hahahahaha…"_ El Mayor dejó salir una carcajada eufórica. _"¡esa es una propuesta imposible de negar! ¿Realmente piensas poder hacerlo? ¿Infiltrarte al comité?"_

"Hai… actualmente estoy trabajando en encontrar su localización… si el décimo tercer mensajero aparece, y la cadena de sucesos concuerdan con los definidos en el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana … entonces intervendré en el comité" Responde el múltiple agente.

"_Si todo funciona tal y como lo propones… La destrucción de Hellsing podrá aguardar para después…"_ Dice el alemán desde el otro lado de la conexión, Alexander asiente en respuesta. _"…Corvinus, tienes todo mi apoyo en esto, en estos doce años en los que te integraste a nosotros has demostrado ser leal y confiable… esperaré ansioso recibir información tuya…"_

"¡No lo defraudaré Herr Kommandant!" Respondió el vampiro haciendo el saludo que identificaba a las tropas Nazis.

"_Cambio y fuera…"_ Dijo el Mayor asintiendo antes de que la conexión terminada y la pantalla de la portátil quedara de color negro.

Corvinus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de la gran habitación en la que se encontraba. "Ufffffff…" Dejó salir un largo y sonoro suspiro. Las cosas se habían arreglado demasiado fácil, realmente no le hubiera gustado que las cosas se complicaran. "La primer fase está completa… Millenium busca participar en Tercer Impacto" Murmuró a la nada. "Sin duda mi Maestro es un genio… el que ingresara hace más de una década en este grupo fue realmente una sabia decisión…"

Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a tomar el teléfono celular que se encontraba junto a la portátil. Marcó un número y sostuvo el teléfono a su oído.

"Maestro… la primer fase ha sido ejecutada satisfactoriamente, aceptaron la participación en Tercer Impacto y mi infiltración en SEELE" Informó.

"_Perfecto… ¿impuso el Mayor alguna condición?"_ Cuestionó su Maestro del otro lado de la línea.

"Hai… desea que supervise que los eventos descritos en los pergaminos y en el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana realmente ocurran, solo para confirmar…" Explicó Corvinus.

"_Entonces deberás ir a Tokyo-3 y hacerlo…"_ Respondió el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

"Sin embargo, ¿acaso no fue Laura enviada para que Vaticano sellara el paso de los mensajeros? Si su paso es sellado, los eventos descritos en el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana no se ejecutarán tal cuál…" Dice con algo de preocupación y duda el vampiro.

"_Eso no será ningún problema… cuando Vaticano sepa del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana estoy seguro que se cerciorarán de su veracidad de la misma forma que el Mayor te solicitó…"_ Corvinus asiente, comprendiendo el plan de su maestro. _"…aun así informaré a Laura para que tome en cuenta este detalle"_

"Comprendido…" Responde Corvinus. "…Maestro, comenzaré a realizar los preparativos para mi viaje a Japón"

"_De acuerdo… ¿llevarás tropas o las crearás una vez allá?" _

"No pondré en evidencia a hombres de mi armada… me encargaré de que Charlotte envíe subordinados, carne de desecho…"

"_Bien… sé cauteloso…"_ Dijo solamente el hombre antes de cortar la comunicación.

"Hai… My Master…" Murmuró Corvinus al aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un día después. Vaticano.

Ya era de noche nuevamente, los altos muros, capillas y edificios que formaban parte de la Santa Sede estaban cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, iluminados tenuemente por luz de algunos faros.

"¡Señor Arzobispo!" Exclama un sacerdote corriendo por los pasillos de Vaticano, corría tratando de alcanzar al hombre de largo cabello plateado que era resguardado por un sacerdote de corto cabello rubio.

El hombre de cabello plateado y el rubio giraron sus miradas confundidas hacia el hombre que se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

"¡Arzobispo Maxwell! ¡Sacerdote Anderson! ¡Tengo un mensaje importante!" Exclama el sacerdote una vez que los alcanza, el hombre se reclina hacia enfrente y pone su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla mientras que con la otra sostiene una carpeta, respiraba agitadamente y trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Pregunta Enrico levantando una ceja.

"Arzobispo… tiene que leer… este documento" Dijo entre jadeos el hombre ofreciéndole la carpeta con la que cargaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta Maxwell mientras el sacerdote Anderson toma la carpeta de las manos del hombre.

"No lo sé…" Responde el sacerdote, haciendo que los dos hombres lo miraran confundidos. "…pero su Santidad ordenó que le fuera entregada tal información lo antes posible…"

Enrico Maxwell se encontraba en su oficina, lo acompañaban Alexander Anderson, así como Yumei y Heinkel. Había pasado la hora anterior leyendo los documentos que se le habían entregado.

"Ya sabíamos que Segundo Impacto no fue causado por un meteorito ni nada por el estilo…" Dice Anderson. "…sino que fue la furia desatada del primer mensajero al ser provocado por humanos…"

"Exacto…" Murmura Enrico pasando sus ojos por el texto y ojeando los documentos. "…también sabemos el significado de los ataques de los mensajeros"

"Su excelencia… ¿Qué contiene ese documento?" Pregunta Heinkel finalmente al ver la seriedad en la mirada del hombre de cabello grisáceo.

"Esto explica nuestras dudas o parece hacerlo… el porqué los mensajeros centran sus ataques en la ciudad de Tokyo-3" Responde cerrando la carpeta y alzando la mirada para cruzarla con la de sus tres subordinados. Obtiene una mirada confundida por parte de los tres Paladines. Maxwell deja salir un suspiro. "…subordinados de su Santidad fueron quienes recibieron esta información de una fuente desconocida, y su Santidad pide que la Sección XIII de Vaticano la corrobore…"

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que sea una orden directa de su Santidad?" Pregunta el rubio, las dos mujeres intercambian miradas curiosas.

"Tercer Impacto…" Responde el Arzobispo, haciendo que el shock se pintara en los rostros de sus tres subordinados.

"¿Pero-"

"Lo sé…" Interrumpe Enrico a Anderson. "…la iglesia sabía que la presencia de los mensajeros era un castigo impuesto por Dios nuestro Señor en respuesta al sacrilegio de la Antártida…" Explica. "…no obstante, la Iglesia permitió que esa corporación hereje, NERV, los combatiera..." La mirada de Anderson se endurece y Enrico sonríe desinteresadamente. "…Anderson, recuerda que la Iglesia es una institución formada por hombres, es de esperar que velarán por proteger su vida… mejor aún cuando alguien más es quien se encarga de retar a nuestro Padre…"

"¿Qué hay de los grupos insurgentes en contra de las acciones de NERV y sus pilotos?" Pregunta el Padre Bayoneta.

"Una tapadera…" Responde Enrico poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una de las ventanas de su oficina, centrando su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche. "…así la Iglesia no luce como si no hiciera nada para defender la voluntad de nuestro Padre y al mismo tiempo que vela por sobrevivir ante los ataques de los mensajeros…"

"Su excelencia…" Interviene Heinkel en esta ocasión. "¿Qué es lo que su Santidad desea saber exactamente?"

Enrico sonríe para sí mismo, sin despegar la mirada de afuera de su oficina. "Desean saber si esta información, el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana, es realmente un plan tan minucioso y real… su Santidad desea saber si los sucesos descritos en él realmente ocurrirán… para lo que deberemos vigilar la aparición del décimo tercer mensajero. Y en caso de que todo suceda según descrito, entonces intervendremos…"

"¿De qué forma intervendremos?" Cuestiona Yumei con una sonrisa feral, al tiempo que tomaba la empuñadura de es espada.

Maxwell gira hacia ella y ríe levemente. "No directamente aún, las órdenes de su Santidad es sellar el paso de los mensajeros a nuestro mundo… una vez hecho, la Sección de Judas Iscariote, la Sección que se mueve entre las sombras buscará como detener el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana y evitar Tercer Impacto…"

"¡Esas órdenes…!" Gruñe Anderson furioso. "¡Son una herejía! ¡Un desafío al destino impuesto por nuestro Padre! ¿¡Porqué habríamos de seguirlas!" Exclama empuñando una de sus bayonetas.

Yumei y Heinkel solamente desvían su mirada a un lado, sin embargo, el Arzobispo esboza una sonrisa furtiva y cruza miradas con el furioso Paladín.

"¿A caso retarás las órdenes de su Santidad?" Pregunta ladeando su cabeza y mirando con curiosidad al sacerdote, Anderson simplemente desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes. "Las paces con nuestro Padre las intentaremos hacer una vez que fallen los planes de quienes impusieron este castigo sobre nosotros… ustedes saben que nuestro Padre es misericordioso…"

"Si señor…" Murmuraron los tres Paladines en respuesta.

"Ahora…" Dice Maxwell, su voz tornándose comandante. "…prepárense para ir a Tokyo-3, les brindaré más adelante la información que deben corroborar…"

"¡Sí, Señor!" Exclamaron los tres guerreros antes de retirarse.

Maxwell giró su mirada nuevamente hacia fuera, sus ojos clavados en la reluciente Cúpula de la Basílica de San Pedro a la distancia. "Estoy seguro de que somos las marionetas de alguien…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Londres, Cinco días después.

"Interesante…" Murmura la mujer de largo cabello rubio con un cigarro entre sus labios, el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oído. "¿…están seguros de tal información?"

"_Hai Integra-sama…"_ Responde el hombre del orto lado de la línea. _"…no entendemos que está sucediendo, pero podemos confirmar una emersión de actividad… sin embargo, son midians de bajo nivel"_

"¿Qué le hace sospechar que no es un brote normal? ¿Saben quién los convirtió?" Pregunta nuevamente la mujer.

"_Iie… no hemos logrado hacer que escupan un nombre… sin embargo, todos ellos son hombres jóvenes de origen Inglés… no tiene sentido que estén aquí en Tokyo-3…"_ Explica el hombre al otro lado de la línea

"Eso reduce en gran cantidad donde debemos comenzar a buscar a quien los convierte…" Responde la mujer.

"_Claro… también eso significa que quien los convirtió debe de ser una mujer… ¿no es así Lady Integra?"_

"Exactamente Capitán Collins…" Responde Integra, tomando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y dejando salir el humo. "…sigan investigando y traten de obtener un nombre…"

"_Hai… sabemos que todos ellos llegaron a Japón a través de Japan Airlines..." _Dice Collins. _"…enviaremos una lista de nombres y fotografías, esperemos que ustedes puedan encontrar exactamente donde convergen en Londres"_

"Traten de contener a esa plaga, que no se diseminen… la Iglesia protestante tiene un impacto muy bajo en Japón así que traten de mantener un bajo perfil. Sé que esto se encuentra fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, pero no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto…"

"_Comprendido, seguimos buscando actualmente a dos sospechosos más que podían ser midians… esperemos que ellos sean los últimos y que no hayan diseminado la plaga…" _Explica Collins.

"Eso sería un problema…" Murmura Integra apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero. "…realizaremos la inteligencia en base a los nombres que nos envíes y posteriormente enviaremos a un cazador…"

"_Ooh… ¿a Lord Alucard?" _Pregunta Collins, su voz sonando entre sorprendido y expectante.

"Exacto… sus métodos para obtener información son más efectivos que cualquier otro" Responde la mujer esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda.

"_Excelente… procesaremos toda la información obtenida hasta ahora y la enviaremos ASAP…"_

"Lo estaremos esperando, procure hacerlo inmediatamente… suerte Capitán"

"_Gracias, Lady Integra… cambio y fuera" _Con eso la llamada se dio por terminada.

"Parece que están exportando midians…" Murmura Walter, quien había permanecido en silencio frente al escritorio durante la conversación.

"Eso parece… sin embargo, que aparezcan un grupo de vampiros de relativamente gran tamaño, en un solo punto y en corto lapso de tiempo… esto me huele mal…" Dice Integra mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana. Afuera hacía un día soleado, los verdes jardines de la mansión brillaban llenos de vida.

"Entonces habrá que deshacernos de la basura…" Murmura una ronca voz desde la oscura esquina de la habitación.

"Alucard…" Murmura la mujer solamente mirándolo de reojo. "¿qué tanto has escuchado?"

"¿A caso le molesta que escuché sus conversaciones Integra-sama?" Pregunta el vampiro, su cuerpo materializándose de entre la oscuridad y esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Iie… así me evitas la molestia de explicarte lo que está sucediendo" Responde Integra devolviendo su mirada hacia los jardines, Alucard solamente asintió en respuesta, su malévola sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en enviar esa información?" Cuestiona el nosferatu.

"No más de una hora…" Responde Integra dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su asiento nuevamente.

"Tus subordinados son demasiado lentos…" Murmura el vampiro con un tono burlón. "…a excepción de Walter, por supuesto…" Agrega, haciendo que el anciano sonría levemente y niegue con la cabeza.

"¿Lentos?" Pregunta la heredera Hellsing alzando una ceja. "…detectaron el surgimiento de una plaga en tan solo un día… deberías de dejar de subestimar a los humanos…" Dice la mujer lanzándole una mirada retadora.

"Tshh…" Se mofa el vampiro sonriendo levemente. "…hace tiempo que todo está demasiado tranquilo… espero que esto signifique algo" Dice, cambiando de tema.

"No lo digas como si la paz fuese algo malo…" Regaña Integra. "…desde Segundo Impacto no habíamos tenido este tipo de situaciones… así que espero realmente que te equivoques"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

La mujer alza una ceja, el sonido que venía de su computadora le indicaba que había recibido un correo electrónico.

"Ahí están tus 'lentos' subordinados…" Dijo dirigiéndose al vampiro esbozando una sonrisa retadora y burlona. Acto seguido insertó una memoria en la computadora e hizo una copia de la información recibida. "Walter… por favor envía esto a Bernadotte y a Seras, que inicien una investigación en estos sujetos y correlacionen toda la información que encuentren…" Ordena la mujer mientras estira su mano, ofreciéndole la memoria al veterano cazador.

Walter dio un par de pasos al frente y tomó el dispositivo. "Enseguida, Lady Integra…" Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

"¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo?" Pregunta Integra una vez que se encontraba a solas en la habitación con el nosferatu.

Alucard meramente encogió los hombros. "No lo sé… pero ansío el saberlo…" Dijo esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa mientras desaparecía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡No! ¡Deja de molestar!" Gruñe la rubia al hombre de sombrero mientras agita su puño amenazantemente. "¡Voy a reportarte por acoso sexual!"

"Pero mi querida Fraulein…" Se queja Pip haciendo una mueca de dolor y chorros dramáticos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos."…solamente quiero un beso"

"¡Hazte para atrás!" Gruñe Seras retrocediendo un paso mientras el hombre avanza hacia enfrente con sus labios fruncidos en forma de beso. "Tshh…" Exclama la chica cuando su espalda toca pared y el hombre sigue acercándose.

La armada de soldados comandada por el mercenario de sombrero vitoreaban y reían por los siempre rechazados avances de su líder con la rubia vampiresa. Ahora apostaban de qué forma lo iba a escarmentar la chica.

SMOOCH SMOOCH SMOOCH

Pip se acercaba con ojos entrecerrados y haciendo sonidos de besos, para el horror de la chica, el mercenario ya se encontraba a un metro de ella, así que cuando lo tuvo al alcance, estiró su brazo derecho y lo detuvo poniendo su mano en la cara del hombre.

Ahora Bernadotte agitaba los brazos frenéticamente ya que el agarre de la chica en su cara no lo dejaba respirar… había que recordar que era una vampiresa. Seras sonrió triunfal cuando comenzó a hacer retroceder al sujeto, su mano firmemente contra la cara del acosador al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia atrás.

PAFFU PAFFU

La habitación quedó en silencio, y en el rostro de la chica se pintó una expresión ilegible. Los subordinados del hombre de sombrero miraban la escena divertidos y ansiosos.

PAFFU

Mientras Pip agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente, una de sus manos aterrizó en uno de los pechos de la chica… y por tercera vez, lo apretó. La expresión de Seras cambió inmediatamente a una de furia, una vena se pintó en su frente y su cuerpo se estremeció de coraje.

"¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!" Gritó roja de furia Seras mientras levantaba a Pip como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aun sujetándolo de la cara y lanzándolo a través de la habitación.

CRASH CLANK PUUUM

Los soldados estallaron en un mar de carcajadas, aunque segundos después se podía ver las muecas de algunos cuando tenían que dar sus ganancias al haber perdido en lo que sea que hayan apostado.

"Mi querida Fraulein…" Exclama Bernadotte forcejeando para levantarse. Seras lo había arrojado contra un montón de sillas desocupadas. "…creo que me lastimé la espalda" Se queja tratando de levantarse, una mano sobándose la espalda mientras la otra la cabeza, su mirada buscando su sombrero que había volado por los aires junto con él.

"¡La próxima vez te la romperé como si fueras una varita! ¡Hump!" Gruñe la chica indignada mientras comienza a dirigirse fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba el grupo de mercenarios. Pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un rostro conocido. "¿Walter-san?" Pregunta la chica al ver al cazador en ese lugar.

"Buen día señorita Seras…" Saluda el veterano sonriendo amablemente. "…veo que se divierten"

"¡Para nada! ¡Voy a reportar a ese pervertido por acoso sexual!" Exclama volviéndose a enojar y lanzándole una mirada asesina al mercenario, este solamente sonríe culpablemente. "¡Voy con Integra-sama!" Exclama resumiendo su paso, pero es detenida cuando Walter le bloquea el paso con su brazo, Seras le da una mirada confundida.

"No creo que reportarlo por enésima vez vaya a cambiar a ese hombre…" Explica Walter tranquilamente, Bernadotte deja salir una carcajada mientras se rasca la nuca, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir el aura asesina que emanaba la rubia. "…además, Integra tiene un trabajo para usted y Bernadotte-san" Dice ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de ambos.

"P-p-p-p-pero yo no quiero trabajar con ese pervertido…" Se queja la vampiresa mientras le salen lágrimas dramáticas de los ojos y dejando caer sus hombros en derrota.

"¡El destino nos ata mi querida Fraulein!" Exclama el mercenario agitando su mano todavía sentado en el piso.

CRACK

"¡Hiiiiii…!" Todos los presentes en la habitación contuvieron la respiración, mientras Pip sudaba frío y su expresión cambiaba a una de horror. A escasos milímetros de su entrepierna se encontraba un bolígrafo encajado en el piso… cortesía de Seras, quien le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Walter dejó salir un suspiro. "Por favor… compórtense… Integra-sama requiere que verifiquen esta información lo más pronto posible…"

"Hai…" Responde la vampiresa y el mercenario al unísono.

El mayordomo saca de sus bolsillos la memoria y se la entrega a Seras. "¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta la rubia.

"Información de un grupo de vampiros ingleses que apareció en Tokyo-3…" Explica Walter, finalmente obteniendo una mirada seria por parte de ambos. "…necesitamos que encuentren todo los antecedentes de estos sujetos y ver en que coinciden… así podremos iniciar una investigación, saber quien los convirtió y que hacen en Tokyo-3…"

"Hai…" Responde Seras, luego dirige su mirada amenazante al hombre de largo cabello. "…te veré en el centro de información" Dice en un tono de voz que reflejaba su mirada.

Bernadotte deja salir un suspiro. "Haaaaai…"

Alrededor de media hora después, Seras y Bernadotte se encontraba sentados frente a una PC cada quien, se encontraban en una habitación donde había múltiples computadoras encendidas.

"Me pregunto que tienen de relevante estos sujetos… ¿ya están muertos no?" Pregunta Pip mientras se rasca la nuca al batallar en entender bien el sistema frente a él.

"Mmm…" Responde solamente la chica mientras se mantiene concentrada en la tarea que les fue asignada.

"No te enojes…" Dice el hombre haciendo cara de puchero. "…ya no te voy a molestar"

"No molestes y trabaja…" Gruñe la chica sin despegar la mirada del monitor. Hubo un breve silencio. "…Tokyo-3 no es la ciudad más pacífica del mundo, así que puede que tengan algún interés con los Eva's o con las cosas que estos pelean…"

Pip asiente en respuesta. "No logro encontrar nada relevante…" Dice Pip mientras hace anotaciones en una libreta que tiene en el escritorio. "…todos pertenecen a escuelas diversas, algunos no son estudiantes, no trabajan en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera viven cerca unos de otros…"

"Pero debe haber algo…" Murmura Seras echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su concentrada mirada clavada en el techo. "…no creo que hayan sido seleccionados al azar y que todos hayan accedido a ser convertidos…"

"Lo único en lo que coinciden más o menos es en la edad… varían de los veintitrés a los veinticinco años" Murmura Bernadotte.

"Veamos…" Dice Seras inclinándose hacia la computadora nuevamente y comienza a navegar en el sistema operativo. Pasó alrededor de otra media hora, cuando la expresión de Seras cambia de una concentrada a una perspicaz. "Bingo…" Murmuró.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Pregunta el hombre lanzándole una mirada expectante.

"Hai…" Dice Seras con una sonrisa triunfal, luego se gira hacia el mercenario. "Todos ellos son varones y tienen un rango de edad similar, ¿no es así?" Pregunta la chica, Pip asiente en respuesta y la mira con expectación. La rubia gira su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora. "Todos ellos pertenecían a un grupo de citas por internet llamado 'CS Singles in London'…"

"Mmmm… parece que alguien está de cacería…" Responde el mercenario con una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Paper Night Club, 0150 Horas

Una atractiva chica de largo y ondulado cabello café rojizo miraba con interés al hombre sentado en la barra perpendicular a la que ella se encontraba, alrededor de cinco metros de distancia de ella. La chica vestía de un elegante pero revelador vestido de noche de color negro, un corte tentador en los costados y un escote atractivo.

El hombre vestía de un traje de color blanco, zapatos cafés y una camisa desabotonada de arriba de color negro. A la chica le atrajo inmediatamente su desinteresado y relajado lenguaje corporal, además de su largo cabello castaño atado en una larga cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, así como el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia el hombre, al tomar asiento a un lado de él este se inmutó ante su presencia, simplemente dejó salir el humo de su cigarrillo antes de darle un trago a su bebida. La chica hizo una seña con la mano al cantinero y unos segundos después tenía una copa frente a ella.

"Interesante…" Murmuró la mujer, esta vez obteniendo una ceja ligeramente levantada por parte del hombre y una desinteresada y rápida mirada de reojo. "…es solo que generalmente lucen ansiosos…" Murmura mientras hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza para señalar al grupo de hombres que se encontraban sentados en las mesas cerca de la barra. Había alrededor de diez hombres ahí, todos ellos lucían veinteañeros.

Se encontraban en una de las salas privadas del club, se podía escuchar la música del otro lado de las paredes. Esta era una sala muy grande a pesar de ser un VIP, contaba con su propia barra, mesas y mesas de billar, así como una rockola en el fondo de la habitación que inundaba el lugar con una música menos ensordecedora. En la puerta principal se encontraba resguardad por tres corpulentos guaruras vestidos de trajes negros, mientras la barra era atendida por dos cantineros.

Los diez hombres agrupados en las mesas lanzaban miradas interesantes y lascivas a la chica de ondulado cabello mientras seguían bebiendo sus tragos.

"Charlotte…" Se presenta la chica acercándose a él y levantando su copa. El hombre sonrió levemente y levantó su copa.

CLINCK

"Pip…" Murmuró después de chocar su copa con la de ella. Luego ambos dieron un largo trago a sus copas.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí… Pip?" Pregunta la chica, poniendo su brazo sobre la barra y recargando la palma de su mano contra el costado de su cabeza, su cuerpo estirándose ligeramente y resaltando sus atributos. Ahora mira al hombre con una sonrisa discreta y con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

Pip sonríe levemente. "Lo mismo que a todos ellos…" Dice haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza para señalar al resto de los presentes.

"Oh…" Exclama la chica sinceramente sorprendida. "…no luces como alguien que requiera de buscar citas por Internet…"

Bernadotte simplemente encoje los hombros y le da un trago a su bebida. "¿A qué horas comienza la fiesta?" Pregunta lanzando una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Fiesta…?" Pregunta la chica suprimiendo una sonrisa. "¿De qué hablas…?"

"Un amigo mío… Meyer Link… me mencionó algo interesante, un servicio especial…" Dice el hombre hablando en tono bajo.

"Ya veo… eres amigo de Meyer…" Responde la chica esbozando una sonrisa conspiratoria, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo por tan solo una fracción de segundo. "…chico lindo tu amigo…" Bernadotte la miró en silencio. "Justamente vamos a comenzar…sígueme…" Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse, no sin antes lanzándole una sonrisa predadora al mirarlo sobre su hombro y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro al caminar. Hizo una seña con la mano al resto de los presentes, indicándoles que la siguieran.

"_Bueno… definitivamente es ella…"_ Pensó, acto seguido tomó la copa de la barra y la bebió de un solo golpe. "¡Ahhhhh!" Exclamó satisfecho antes de ponerse de pie y girar su mirada hacia el grupo de hombres que comenzaba reunirse en una parte de la habitación que simulaba una sala de estar. Había algunos sofás de colore excéntricos acomodados en semicírculo, Charlotte permanecía de pie en medio.

Al acercarse, el mercenario se percató que los guaruras que vigilaban la puerta y los dos cantineros se posicionaron a sus espaldas, un par de metros de distancia, formando una barrera. _"Esto no es bueno… al parecer la única salida de aquí es 'con' ellos…"_ Pensó Bernadotte, expresión mirada tornándose seria y analítica. "…aunque bueno, realmente no vine a socializar… Let's Rock…" Dijo en voz alta.

En respuesta a su comentario, los hombres que formaban una barrera a sus espaldas y la mujer lo observaron con rostros endurecidos.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó la chica, su tono de voz totalmente diferente al de hace unos momentos.

"Fiuuuuu…" Pip dejó salir un suspiro al tiempo que encogía los hombros, ahora se ganó una mirada confundida por parte de Charlotte. "…sí, realmente me hubiera gustado tener una cita con una muñeca como tú…" Todos los presentes parpadearon confundidos y le lanzaron miradas extrañas. "Es una pena que estos sean tus últimos segundos…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Las cabezas de los cinco hombres a las espaldas de Bernadotte explotaron, una escena grotesca cuando el piso se embarró de sesos, cabello y fragmentos de cráneo: los cuerpos sin cabeza se desplomaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a descomponerse en una masa de sangre podrida.

"¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" Gritó Charlotte, sus ojos inmediatamente tornándose de un color rojo brillante, una expresión fúrica en su rostro. Los hombres presentes miraban la escena paralizados, aterrados.

"No les conviene convertirse en un chupasangre…" Dice el mercenario dirigiéndose al resto de humanos presentes, inmutándose ante el arranque y mirada asesina de la mujer. "…les puedo garantizar que van a terminar como esos sujetos"

"¿¡QUI-" Charlotte se detuvo en seco justo cuando un hombre de gabardina y sombrero rojo se materializó de la nada frente a ella, retrocedió algunos paso, su mirada era una mezcla de furia y miedo, un miedo que no sabía a qué se debía.

"Ahhhh…" Exclamó Alucard mientras se materializaba, Jackal y Casull, sus dos armas, humeaban después de haber sido disparadas.

"¿¡Quienes son ustedes!" Preguntó la mujer en un siseo, sus ojos carmesí mirando con desprecio a los dos hombres.

"Tshhh…" Alucard ignoró la pregunta de Charlotte y giró su mirada sobre su hombro. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Desde tu llegada sabías que era ella…"

Bernadotte se rascó la nuca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. "Lo siento… no pude evitar tomarme algunos de esos caros tragos a sabiendas de que Hellsing paga los viáticos…"

"Hehe…" El vampiro devolvió su mirada hacia la chica riendo levemente por la respuesta del hombre.

"¡No se muevan!" Exclamó mientras les apuntaba con un arma que había sacado de una correa oculta que tenía en su pierna izquierda.

"Fiuuuu…" Silbó Pip. "…eso es sexy"

"¿¡Qui-"

"Silencio…" El dedo de la mujer comenzó a halar del gatillo, molesta de seguir siendo ignorada, sin embargo, al cruzar su mirada con el vampiro de rojos ropajes su cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado y solamente se podía estremecer ligeramente al tratar moverse.

"Vaya… veo que no solo usaste tu sex-beam con ella…" Murmura Bernadotte paseando su mirada por el resto de los hombres presentes. Todos yacían inmóviles.

"Solamente causarían disturbios…" Murmura el Nosferatu. Acto seguido, enfunda sus dos armas y extiende un brazo, su mano señalando a la mujer. Esta lo mira horrorizada, incapaz de moverse, y cuando Alucard hace una seña con su mano, Charlotte entra en pánico cuando su cuerpo paralizado se desliza por el piso hacia el hombre. "…ahora…" Murmura Alucard esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa, mostrando sus filosos colmillos mientras cruza miradas con la paralizada mujer. "…me dirás todo lo que sabes…" El cuerpo de Charlotte se estremecía terriblemente mientras su horrorizada mirada se clavó en los afilados colmillos que se acercaban a su cuello.

Pip meramente desvió su mirada… a pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Hellsing aun no se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. Solo miró de reojo rápidamente en el momento que escuchó un chillido cánido y vio como una sombra envolvió a la chica… no quiso seguir viendo.

"Podemos irnos de aquí, dejaré un reporte detallado con Integra-sama…" Dice Alucard, ganándose la mirada del mercenario, la mujer había desaparecido, el único rastro que dejó era la pistola tirada en el piso así como una zapatilla. "…deberías irte preparando para salir de viaje" Murmuró mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Pip permaneció inmóvil de pie por unos segundos y miró a los hombres paralizados. "A eso es a lo que me refería…" Dice mientras se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación privada. "…tienen suerte de seguir siendo humanos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vaticano. Al mismo tiempo.

Enrico Maxwell terminó de cambiar sus ropajes, sus ropas de civil habían sido cambiadas por una túnica de color blanco con una capa de color rojo. Un crucifijo dorado colgaba de su cuello. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no vestía de estos ropajes…" Murmuró acercándose a su escritorio y bebiendo a fondo la copa de vino que se encontraba ahí. "...bien… es tiempo" Dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

El comunicado urgente por parte de Anderson había sido recibido hace alrededor de una hora. Vaticano se había estado preparando para proceder inmediatamente ante dicha llamada…

"_Quien diría que los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto serían utilizados de esa forma…"_ Pensó el hombre de cabellos plateados mientras caminaba a paso relajado por los grandes pasillos y corredores de Vaticanos. _"…necesitamos ganar algo de tiempo de deteniendo el paso de los mensajeros, y con ellos frenar el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana…" _

/ Flashback/

Una horas atrás, dentro de una capilla que se encontraba en uno de los cerros aledaños al Mt. Kami, al lado del Lago Ashino. Desde ahí se obtenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad fortaleza, Tokyo-3.

Tres figuras, de pie junto al gran portón de la entrada observaban con asombro lo que sucedía a distancia. Las dos mujeres, Yumei y Heinkel, mostraban asombro, pero se mantenían tranquilas; sin embargo, los ojos del sacerdote Anderson se mostraban frenéticos… su cuerpo se estremecía, una mezcla de furia ante la herejía que estaba cometiendo el gigante humanoide purpura, y de asombro, ante el poder del mismo.

Desde la distancia se podía observar como los ojos del monstruo púrpura se tornaron de un color rojo brillante, y después de haber estado siendo sometida por el humanoide de color negro, de pronto uno de sus brazos se extiende y sujeta el cuello de su atacante…

GRAAAAGHHH

El mensajero dejó salir un rugido que hizo eco al rebotar con todos los cerros aledaños… era un rugido imponente, pero ese rugido fue el inicio de su caída. Ahora sus brazos perdieron la fuerza de su agarre sobre la unidad de color púrpura.

CRAAACCKKK GRIIIIIIAIGH

Otro chillido escapó las fauces del mensajero… aunque en esta ocasión era uno de dolor. El crujido que se escuchó era el cuello de la unidad negra, el robot púrpura ahora lo sujetaba del cuello con las dos manos, alzándolo del piso, mientras la sus brazos colgaban inertes a sus costados. Era un giro de eventos interesante…

Ahora la unidad púrpura gira a su presa en el aire y lo arroja contra el concreto haciendo que la ciudad se estremeciera por el potente impacto.

Los ojos de los tres miembros de la XIII Sección de Vaticano se ensanchan cuando ven como la unidad púrpura despedaza el cráneo del mensajero de un golpe… la sangre chisporrotea por todos lados, bañando autos, edificios, señalamientos, todo… Sin embargo la bestia no se detiene, ahora comienza a arrancar lo que parece ser la armadura que envolvía al robot de color negro y arrojándola contra los edificios aledaños. Acto seguido, el robot púrpura comienza a despedazar literalmente a su enemigo, extremidades, entrañas, músculos, órganos, todo… era una visión grotesca.

Al final, una vez que todo estaba cubierto por sangre y entrañas, la unidad púrpura despedaza un cilindro alargado y blanco que tomó entre sus manos… finalmente todo movimiento se detuvo.

Los tres Paladines quedaron en silencio, cada uno digiriendo la escena frente a ellos. "Sacerdote Anderson…" Murmuró Yumei, tratando de ganar la atención del rubio.

"Hai…" Respondió este asintiendo, su mirada fija aun en la sangrienta escena a lo lejos. "…lo sé, se ha cumplido, tal y como estaba escrito…"

"Es momento de comunicarnos con Maxwell-sama" Intervino Heinkel, tras sus gafas, sus ojos seguían pegados también en la escena a lo lejos.

El rubio sacerdote buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un teléfono celular, marcó unos dígitos y unos segundos después la llamada fue contestada.

"_Anderson… ¿Qué noticias tienes?"_ Preguntó Enrico desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Sr. Maxwell… me comunico para confirmar la cadena de eventos que se encontraba programada en los documentos obtenidos…" Responde el Padre Bayoneta. "…deben de dar inicio al Protocolo de Gauff…"

"_Rayos… de acuerdo"_ Dijo Maxwell no muy contento con la información que le habían dado. _"…procederemos inmediatamente, por favor, vuelvan a Vaticano…"_

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí…" Interviene Anderson antes de que la llamada fuera cortada. "…enviaré de vuelta a Yumei y a Heinkel…"

"_De acuerdo… no causes alborotos"_ Respondió el Arzobispo antes de cortar la comunicación.

"¿Usted se quedará en Tokyo-3 Sacerdote Anderson?" Preguntó la mujer de gafas oscuras.

"Hai…" Responde Anderson girando su mirada hacia la capilla. "…esta ciudad, quiero ver que es lo que sucede en este lugar… ustedes dos vuelvan a Vaticano…"

"¿Ahora mismo…?" Cuestionó la mujer con ropajes de monja.

"Iie…" Contesta el rubio Paladín."…primero procederemos con el Protocolo de Gauff, Maxwell-sama requerirá de todo el apoyo posible en este ritual…"

"¡Hai!" Responden las dos al unísono.

/ Fin de Flashback/

Finalmente Maxwell llegó a un gran edificio con dos puertas de madera gigantescas, en estas había grabados muchas figuras sacras en relieve, grandes clavos de metal y decoraciones de oro; dos sacerdotes la resguardaban.

"Señor Arzobispo…" Saludaron ambos haciendo una profunda reverencia, a lo que Maxwell respondió asintiendo, acto seguido, los sacerdotes dijeron un código por sus radios y las descomunales puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

Al entrar al edificio Maxwell no mostró sorpresa alguna ante lo que se encontraba… dentro del edificio había un gran auditorio repleto con miles de sacerdotes, obispos, arzobispos de todo el mundo… era un evento que hacía años que no se presenciaba. Y frente a todos ellos, en el podio se encontraban los más altos dirigentes de la Iglesia, en el centro estaba el Papa.

"Ahora nosotros… la XIII Sección de Vaticano, la Sección de Judas Iscariote, quienes pecamos en el nombre de nuestro Padre…" Murmura por lo bajo. "...en cooperación con todo el clero del planeta, nos encargaremos de desafiar a nuestro Padre una vez más al sellar el paso de los mensajeros… sellar la Puerta de Gauff"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de Hellsing, dos horas después.

"¿Integra-sama…? Alucard-sama me dijo que me llamaba" Cuestiona Walter al entrar a la oficina de la mujer.

Integra voltea hacia él con un exasperación en su rostro. "Alucard..." Gruñe, acababa de ordenar al vampiro a informar a Walter que hiciera los preparativos para ir a Tokyo-3.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunta el veterano cazador acercándose al escritorio.

"Iie…" Responde la mujer, dirigiéndose al escritorio y tomando asiento en la silla frente a éste. "…Alucard se ve inusualmente interesado en este caso, me solicitó ir a Tokyo-3 lo antes posible…" Dice al tiempo que toma unos documentos en su escritorio. "…aun no he leído los detalles de la información que obtuvo en esta misión"

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Cuestiona Walter.

Integra deja salir un suspiro. "Por favor haz que dos equipos se preparen para salir de viaje en compañía de Alucard, se dirigirán a Tokyo-3…"

"Tokyo-3…" Murmura Walter en un tono pensativo. "…espero que no tengamos problemas con el aeropuerto, debido a que hace unas horas los Eva's se enfrentaron a un mensajero…" Explica el cazador.

"Cierto…" Dijo la mujer tomando un cigarrillo y poniéndolo en sus labios, Walter se acercó y lo encendió enseguida. "…gracias… no obstante, debemos actuar rápido, así que has todo lo posible por favor, me gustaría que salieran de Londres en un par de horas…"

"De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible Integra-sama…" Respondió el cazador haciendo una reverencia. "¿algo más?"

"Después de eso tómate un descanso… toma el día libre…" Dice la mujer. "…y es una orden" Agregó al ver el rostro confuso de Walter y notar que este estaba a punto de refutar al respecto.

"Hai… Integra-sama…" Dijo el hombre dejando salir un suspiro antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación.

"Aún siendo un extraordinario cazador, todos tenemos nuestros límites…" Murmuró una vez que ya se encontraba sola, luego giró su mirada nuevamente a los documentos que Alucard le había dejado y comenzó a leer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de Japón.

Corvinus caminaba por los pasillos de una instalación oculta. A sus espaldas, tres de sus vampiros subordinados le seguían el paso de cerca.

/ Flashback/

Ocho días atrás.

"Master…" Murmura Corvinus dirigiéndose al hombre encapuchado frente a él. "…dentro de tres días iré a Tokyo-3…"

"Todo ha salido según planeado…" Responde el misterioso hombre asintiendo. "…Vaticano ya se encuentra vigilante de lo que suceda en Tokyo-3, y tu ya has sido enviado por Millenium a infíltrate en el comité…"

"Afirmativo… me piden solamente que confirme la información acerca del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana…" Corvinus esboza una sonrisa confiada. "Aunque sabemos que todo sucederá tal cual está escrito…"

El encapuchado asiente. "También Vaticano procederá a sellar el paso de los mensajeros una vez que ellos corroboren tal información, ganaremos tiempo… ese tiempo debes de aprovecharlo, trabajar con el espécimen que posee SEELE…"

"Sus órdenes, My Master…" Responde el vampiro de largo cabello negro haciendo una leve reverencia. Luego permaneció un largo rato en silencio.

"¿Sucede algo Corvinus?" Cuestiona el hombre girando su mirada hacia los alrededores. Se encontraba nuevamente en la punta de alguno de los edificios de Londres.

"H-hai…" Responde titubeante el vampiro. "…al parecer Hellsing detectó al primer grupo de subordinados que fueron enviados a Tokyo-3"

"¿Obtuvieron algún nombre?" Cuestiona el hombre de capucha, no mostrando sorpresa ni preocupación por la información que le brindaba su subordinado.

"Negativo…" Aclara Corvinus. "…además solamente asesinaron a ocho de todos los que fueron enviados… Charlotte se ha encargado de crear una vasta cantidad de materia prima con esos hombres…"

"¿Hombres?" Preguntó el encapuchado.

"Hai… de esa forma se puede mantener un bajo perfil acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de mi subordinada…"

"Ya veo…" Murmura Incognito. "¿Cuántos subordinados has enviado?"

Corvinus esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa que mostraba sus colmillos. "Hasta ahora treinta… y se enviarán treinta más en los próximos días…"

"Deberías ser cuidadoso con el numero de subordinados bajo tu mando… si alguno de ellos se sale de control todo podría venirse abajo…" Advirtió el hombre misterioso.

"Lo seré Maestro…" Responde Corvinus. "… ¿debemos preocuparnos de la presencia de Hellsing en Tokyo-3?"

"Iie… Hellsing tiene pequeños grupos de inteligencia distribuidos a lo largo del mundo, tus subordinados asesinados solamente representa una cacería de rutina para ellos" Responde el encapuchado. "…su presencia no tendría ningún impacto en nuestros planes, van demasiados pasos detrás de nosotros…"

"De acuerdo…" Murmuró Corvinus asintiendo. "¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted Maestro?"

"No falles…" Respondió el hombre sin despegar su vista de la ciudad.

/ Fin de Flashback/

Corvinus continuó caminando por los pasillos de la instalación. Hace apenas un par de horas la Unidad Eva-03 había sido literalmente despedazada por la Unidad Eva-01. No conocía los detalles de lo que había sucedido en combate… sin embargo, la aparición de un Mensajero el día de hoy, concordaba con los Pergaminos… y la cadena de eventos… con el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana.

"Encárguense de los guardias… ya estamos cerca" Ordenó el vampiro tronando sus dedos y señalando hacia enfrente, al fondo del pasillo. Su cabello se agitó de un lado a otro cuando sus tres subordinados desaparecieron a sus espaldas y con su velocidad sobrehumana pasaron a su lado, dirigiéndose a cumplir la orden que se les había dado.

Toda la vigilancia había sido aniquilada de forma silenciosa, discreta y satisfactoria. Los miembros del consejo se encontraban en estos momentos en una reunión presencial… aquí era donde él intervendría.

Al avanzar por un minuto más, se encontró de frente con sus tres subordinados, estos esbozaban sonrisas sádicas y sus ojos brillaban de color carmesí mientras bebían la sangre de los guardias que acababan de aniquilar.

"Esperen aquí… hagan su entrada cuando los llame" Ordenó el hombre de largo cabello negro dirigiendo su mirada a la gran puerta metálica frente a él. En esta había un marcado con pintura roja un triángulo invertido con siete ojos… un logotipo que conocía perfectamente. "Aquí comienza…" Murmuró acercándose a la puerta y caminando a través de ella como si caminara por una cortina de agua.

Los tres vampiros que acompañaban a Corvinus intercambiaron miradas… esa era una habilidad que ellos no poseían.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Espacio aéreo asiático. Dos horas después.

"Aun no entiendo porque ésto es están importante…" Murmura Bernadotte reclinado en su asiento en el Jet de Hellsing, su sombrero cubriendo su cara.

En la fila contraria se encontraba Alucard, sentado relajadamente, curiosamente vestía de ropajes negros y su mirada estaba clavada en el paisaje por la ventanilla.

"Hnnn… Alucard..." Dijo Pip tratando de ganar la atención del nosferatu.

"Tshh… eres en verdad una molestia…" Respondió el vampiro, haciendo que Pip se quitara el sombrero de la cara e hiciera una cara de puchero.

"¡Lady Integra no me brindó una copia del reporte!" Se defendió. Alucard dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

/Flashback/

"Esta información que encontraste…" Dijo Integra, había bajado a los aposentos del vampiro para hablar directamente con él en lo que Walter hacía los preparativos de la misión. "…la habilidad de esta mujer, Charlotte. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"Todo está bien cubierto" Respondió Alucard, quien se encontraba sentado en su gran silla de dorados adornos y rojos cojines, un pequeño buró a su lado. Una expresión relajada en su rostro.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestiona la rubia.

"El maestro de esta chica está muerto…" Explica el vampiro esbozando una sonrisa. "…y aun así ella sigue con vida"

"Es como hace varios años atrás, en Irlanda… esos ghouls que no murieron una vez exterminado su maestro…" Murmura la mujer. "¿Crees que 'ellos' estén relacionados?"

"Aun no confirmamos si esta habilidad de independencia entre maestro-esclavo, e indiferencia de sexo y virginidad tenga relación alguna a los hermanos Valentine… y por lo tanto a Millenium…"

"Pero el patrón se ha presentado nuevamente, no desperdiciemos esta pista que hemos obtenido…" Respondió la heredera de Hellsing. "…el maestro de esta chica ya ha muerto… aún así trabaja bajo el mando de este hombre, Alexander Corvinus…" Recitó parte de la información que le brindó Alucard.

"Quien debe ser un vampiro por supuesto…" Pregunta Alucard esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿Por qué enviar vampiros a Tokyo-3? ¿Descubriste algo de ello?"

"Iie… esa era la orden solamente de esta chica, convertir y enviar…" Responde el nosferatu.

"Mmph…" Integra esboza una media sonrisa. "…esto explica tú interés en ir a Tokyo-3, ya me parecía raro" Alucard dejó salir una leve y ronca risa. Luego la mujer se da la vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras, la salida del aposento de Alucard, el lugar donde había exterminado a Luke Valentine. "…enviaremos a correlacionar los usuarios de la Web que Seras descubrió y ver los vuelos a Japón… te enviaremos los resultados lo más pronto posible…" Dijo deteniéndose en la base de la escalera y girando su mirada sobre su hombro.

"Quiero información de este hombre, Alexander Corvinus…" Murmura Alucard esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa. "…me gustaría encontrarme con él…"

Integra solamente asiente en respuesta antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

/Fin de Flashback/

"Así que además de ser una misión de limpieza es una investigación de campo, ¿eh?" Pregunta Bernadotte en un tono relajado aunque su mirada era seria, después de tantos años de trabajar para Hellsing comprendía la importancia de tales implicaciones.

"Así es…" Responde Alucard, su mirada pegada en la ventanilla.

"¿Por qué Seras no nos acompaña en esta misión? ¿No sería más útil ella en estos enfrentamientos?" Cuestiona el mercenario.

"Iie… ella resguardará a mi Maestro junto con Walter…" Responde el nosferatu después de un breve silencio. "…además es posible que necesitemos el despliegue de tropas de inteligencia en Tokyo-3… y eso es algo en lo que eres bueno…"

Bernadotte asintió en respuesta. _"Vaya, un cumplido de su parte… cosa rara…"_ Pensó antes de cubrir su rostro con su sombrero y volver a tomar una siesta para hacer más corto el viaje.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Japón, unas horas después.

Ya había oscurecido en Japón y eran altas horas de la noche. La ciudad de Tokyo-3 se encontraba bajo labores intensivas por parte de NERV, limpiando la zona de batalla, los titánicos rastros de sangre en las avenidas y los pedazos, literalmente, de la Unidad 03.

"_Perfecto…"_ Dice el alemán del otro lado de la pantalla de la computadora portátil, una sonrisa malévola y triunfal en su rostro. _"…aunque esté de más el decirlo, te espera una gran recompensa Corvinus… mantenme informado del desarrollo y cambios del Proyecto…"_

"Sí… Herr Kommandant…" Responde el vampiro de larga cabellera negra haciendo una leve reverencia. La pantalla quedo oscura, y Corvinus se quedó en silencio, su mirada seria y una expresión concentrada en su rostro.

"Este cambio de planes… la invasión de NERV, al parecer el consejo no confía en Ikari… mantendrán por mientras a los pilotos actuales en lo que el escenario se cumple y luego los sustituirán con su propio espécimen…" Murmura para sí. "…al parecer el plan de mi Maestro, hacer intervenir a Vaticano y a Millenium fue una buena idea después de todo…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar.

Dentro de una gran y oscura habitación, la cual es tenuemente iluminada por una luz de color ámbar, esta luz es el reflejo de los reflectores que iluminan un gran contender cilíndrico de cristal que a sus pies podemos observar una especie de tablero de computadora cuyas LEDs cambiaban de color y parpadeaban.

Una pálida figura flotaba dentro del cilindro, su desnuda figura rodeada por el espeso líquido de color ámbar oscuro, LCL. Era la figura de un joven adolescente, no mayor de quince años de edad, de corto cabello grisáceo y de complexión delgada; su cuerpo estaba conectado a múltiples sensores y catéteres.

BLOB BLOB BLOB

Una serie de burbujas escapó de la nariz del chico, y en ese instante abrió los ojos revelando un par de ojos de color carmesí, bajó su cabeza levemente, como si tratara de agudizar su sentido del oído.

Parpadeó un par de veces y alzó su rostro nuevamente, encarando hacia enfrente, hacia la gran oscuridad que envolvía la habitación.

"_Ya no puedo escuchar a mis hermanos_..." Pensó intrigado, sus ojos estrechándose. _"¿qué significa esto?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Suburbios de Tokyo-3. 2220 Horas.

Hacía ya mucho que la ciudad de Tokyo-3 había sido envuelta por la noche, había pasado día y medio desde el combate de la Unidad 01 con el décimo tercer ángel. Los estragos del combate habían hecho que la ciudad quedar envuelta en el caos, no era nada nuevo para los habitantes de la ciudad fortaleza, era la rutina después de un enfrentamiento con un ángel, incluso se podía decir que en esta ocasión hubo menos estragos de los que generalmente quedaban después de un combate.

Bernadotte y Alucard caminaban tranquilos por las calles, al parecer esta zona era un lugar de bajo transito, tanto de personas como de automóviles.

"¿Dónde están tus hombres?" Pregunta el Nosferatu, acababan de llegar a la ciudad, había sido un largo viaje en avión, sin embargo, al sumar las horas del huso horario, en lugar de llegar en la tarde habían llegado ya en la noche a la ciudad.

"Han comenzado a desplegarse por la ciudad… haciendo vigilancia…" Responde Bernadotte, sacando el cigarrillo entre sus labios y tomándolo entre sus dedos. "…pero aun requiero de comunicarme con la gente del departamento de inteligencia, no estaría mal infiltrar gente en NERV…"

"¿NERV?" Cuestiona el vampiro dándole una mirada confundida.

"Hai…" Responde el mercenario. "…prácticamente ellos son dueños de la ciudad, imagino que además de tener acceso a los sistemas de vigilancia policiaco deben de tener sembrados medios de intervención…"

"Ya veo, eso nos sería de mucha ayuda… a pesar de que no lo hemos confirmado… todo esto me apesta a Millenium… no me sorprendería que estuvieran interesados en esas bestias titánicas…" Dice Alucard esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos. "…además, ellos son bastante buenos en infiltrarse en los sistemas de los países…"

"¿Pura intuición o hay algo que no nos has dicho?" Pregunta Pip, esbozando una media sonrisa y mirando al vampiro de reojo.

"Los Evangelions son las unidades de combate más poderosas existentes sobre este planeta…" Responde Alucard con una mirada seria tras sus gafas amarillas. "...puedo apostar a que esos cerdos de Millenium no son los únicos interesados en poner sus manos en esos semidioses…"

"¿Semidioses?" Preguntó el mercenario esta vez lanzándole una mirada sorprendida.

Alucard asintió meramente, su feral sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro. "Es demasiado poder en manos humanas…"

Bernadotte meramente lo miró con las cejas alzadas y encogió los hombros mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro. Pasaron varios minutos caminando a través de las calles, Pip siempre tuvo su arma a la mano, lista para disparar. Finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. "Por cierto… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y porque hiciste que te acompañara?"

"He…"Alucard sonrió levemente. "Puedo oler la basura cerca… y tú me servirás de carnada"

"¿¡Qué!" Exclama Pip indignado, su cigarro cayó al piso por el quejido que hizo. "¡Mi cigarroooo!" Grita luego con lágrimas dramáticas cayendo de sus ojos. "Espero que este bromeando…" Alucard siguió su paso sin dar seña de haberlo escuchado. Pip dejó salir un suspiro y agachó la cabeza en derrota.

"Están aquí…" Murmuró Alucard, para cuando Pip volteó a verlo el vampiro ya se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire. El mercenario se detuvo en seco, metió sus manos en las bolsas, miró a los alrededores con algo de miedo y tratando de esconder su cabeza encogiendo los hombros.

"Mierda, creo que de verdad me dejó de carnada…" Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alucard se movía entre la oscuridad de las calles, podía sentir la débil presencia de esos vampiros, la sed de sangre que emanaban… y podía oler la sangre que ya habían derramado.

BUUUUMP

Se pudo escuchar el sonido de algo estrellándose contra una pared. "¿Que... Que quieren..." Escuchó la débil voz de un joven preguntar.

"Fácil... tu sangre…" Respondió una voz altanera con tono burlón. Esto hizo que Alucard esbozara una sonrisa despiadada y desenfundara sus armas. Moviéndose por las sombras finalmente llegó al lugar donde se escuchaban las voces, pudo observar a un joven de cabello café y de ropas de estudiante rodeado por cuatro sujetos, sus presas, el chico se encontraba en el piso, su espalda contra la pared, su rostro se encontraba aterrado y ensangrentado.

"Me temo que eso no será posible" Interviene el Nosferatu, inmediatamente los cuatro vampiros giran sus miradas a los alrededores, buscándolo. _"Ni siquiera pueden sentir mi presencia… patético…"_ Pensó con disgusto.

"¿Quien está ahí?" Grita uno de ellos mientras todos buscaban a sus alrededores.

"¡Ayúdenme!" Grita el joven que está siendo atacado también buscando la fuente de la voz al pasar sus mirada por los alrededores "¡Ayúdenme!" La sangre comenzaba a fluir más y empezaba a cubrir su rostro.

Alucard vio como el joven perdía poco a poco la conciencia. "No te preocupes niño, no serás su almuerzo…" Murmura al tiempo que desaparece de su posición y comienza a materializarse frente al chico, dándoles la espalda a los atacantes. "Tu vendrás conmigo" Dijo antes de que el chico se desmayara por completo.

"¿¡Q-quien eres tú!" Gruñó el líder de la pandilla de vampiros. Los cuatro chupasangre observaban al hombre de rojos ropajes y las dos titánicas armas que cargaba en sus manos, una mezcla de enojo y miedo en sus miradas.

"Un verdadero vampiro…" Murmuró Alucard, girando su mirada levemente sobre su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa malévola que mostraba sus filosos colmillos y los cristales amarillos de sus gafas brillando con el tenue alumbrado público.

Los ojos de los cuatro sujetos respondieron con un tic ante el comentario.

"¡Vampiro verdadero pura mierda!" Gruñó uno de ellos abalanzándose contra Alucard, blandiendo un pedazo de hierro macizo contra éste.

WHIIIFFFFF

Al lanzar el golpe dirigido a la cabeza del nosferatu, el vampiro perdió su balance cuando el tubo simplemente pasó a través del misterioso hombre, como si hubiera lanzado un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a una cortina de humo.

"¿Qué dem-?" Preguntó alarmado y confundido el atacante.

CLICK

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió algo frío contra su sien, giró su mirada rápidamente y se paralizo aterrado al ver a Alucard con su brazo extendido hacia él, y el cañón de su titánica arma, Jackal, contra su sien. "Sayonara…" Murmuró Alucard lanzándole al vampiro una sonrisa y mirada perversa.

BANG SPLAT

Los otros tres atacantes retrocedieron unos pasos aterrados, boquiabiertos y sus cuerpos estremeciéndose del miedo, sus ojos como platos pegados en la grotesca imagen frente a ellos. La titánica arma despedazó la cabeza de sus compañero… ésta simplemente voló en miles de fragmentos y una mancha de color rojo se embarró en el piso.

PLUMP

El descabezado cuerpo del vampiro golpeó en seco contra el piso. Y esa fue la señal para los tres restantes que era el momento de escapar, así que inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y emprendieron la huída.

"Hahahahaha…" Alucard dejó salir una carcajada tenebrosa y ronca, sin importar que sus presas no fueran más que unas ratas, el vampiro iba a disfrutar la cacería, los dejaría correr para hacerlo más interesante. El nosferatu elevo sus dos armas y las apuntó hacia los vampiros que emprendieron la huida, solamente tenían una agilidad ligeramente sobrehumana.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"¿Huh?" Una expresión confusa se pintó en el rostro del nosferatu en el momento que se escuchó una serie de ráfagas de balas que no pertenecían a sus dos descomunales armas.

Dos de los vampiros restantes se desplomaron inertes al suelo, tenían impactos de bala en la cabeza, torso y en las extremidades, mientras que el tercero se desplomó con heridas en todos lados menos en la cabeza, todavía con vida.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Bastardo hijo de puta!" Gritaba el vampiro que quedó con vida dejando salir aullidos de dolor, un charco de sangre se comenzaba formar alrededor de los tres vampiros de bajo nivel.

Pip apareció de entre las sombras, sus dos armas humeando como seña de que acababan de ser disparadas. El mercenario levantó los cañones de sus dos pistolas y los acercó a su boca.

FUUUUFFFF

Resopló en los cañones de las pistolas y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras observaba la escena frente a él. El vampiro que quedaba con vida parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada y le gritaba obscenidades, eso hizo que se ampliara la sonrisa del mercenario. Las dos armas que usaba, Gungnir y Mjolnir, eran réplicas de Casull y Jackal, aunque adaptadas para el uso humano, estas eran de colores lisos sin las escrituras que tenían las del nosferatu.

El vampiro que quedó con vida no podía moverse, sus dos habían sido atravesadas en múltiples partes por balas bendecidas y hechas de plata.

"Bernadotte…" Gruñó el nosferatu, eso hizo que la sonrisa triunfal del mercenario se borrara inmediatamente y fuera remplazada por una expresión de niño regañado.

"¿H-Hai…?" Preguntó Pip sudando a chorros mientras comenzaba a temblar como una niñita al ver a Alucard comenzar a caminar hacia él, sus dos armas todavía en mano.

Durante el intercambio el vampiro herido seguía gritándoles a los dos cazadores y comenzaba a molestarse por el hecho de haber sido ignorado… sin embargo, hubiera sido mejor que así fuera.

BANG SPLAT

Cuando Alucard caminó y se encontró a lado del vampiro de bajo nivel, simplemente levantó a Casull, apuntó el cañón en dirección a la cabeza del último sobreviviente y haló el gatillo. Otra marca de sangre y sesos se pintó en el pavimento. Pip no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto ante la explosión del arma.

"Esas eran mis presas…" Gruñó el vampiro.

Una gran gota de sudor se pintó en su frente. "Emm… ehhh… estoy seguro que encontraremos más…" Dijo en una voz diminuta.

"Tshh… eso espero…" Agregó Alucard enfundando sus armas.

En el fondo de la escena, el cuerpo del joven que había sido atacado se estremeció levemente aun inconsciente y pasó de estar recargado con su espalda a la pared a que una posición medio acostada.

"Aquel todavía se mueve…" Murmuró Bernadotte al tiempo que apuntaba sus dos armas al joven inconsciente

"¡Alto!" Exclamó el vampiro en regaño, haciendo que Bernadotte diera otro salto de susto. "¡Es un humano!"

Pip dejó salir un suspiro al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza y colgaba los hombros en derrota. "Lo siento…" Murmuró. Sin embargo, acto seguido Bernadotte se dirigió al chico para revisarlo, podía ver como su rostro estaba lleno de sangre.

"Vaya… esto no se ve bien…" Murmuró levantando al chico levemente y recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano y parte de su muñeca. "…se abrió la cabeza, necesitamos atenderlo rápidamente…" Dijo con una expresión seria dirigiéndose al vampiro.

"Dale atención médica y yo lo llevaré…" Respondió Alucard, Pip asintió en respuesta, rápidamente procedió a quitarle la camisa del uniforme al chico, sacó un cuchillo de combate de entre sus ropajes y cortó la camisa en una larga tira, posteriormente procedió a enredar la venda improvisada en la cabeza del chico, haciendo una especie de torniquete que detuviera el sangrado.

"Eso deberá servir…" Murmuró el hombre de sombrero, pero algo llamó su atención, había una cartera negra tirada junto al chico, probablemente se había salido de su bolsillo al haber sido arrojado por sus atacantes. "Veamos…" Bernadotte se inclinó para tomarla en sus manos y buscó en ella una identificación. "¿Uhh?" Fue lo que salió de su boca cuando leyó lo que decía en una de las credenciales.

"¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiona impaciente el vampiro al notar la reacción del mercenario. Pip meramente extiende su brazo con tarjeta en mano hacia Alucard… Los ojos de Alucard también se abren en sorpresa, la tarjeta tenía el inconfundible logotipo de NERV, códigos de barras y demás cosas, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue lo que pudo leer que no se encontraban en kanji…

"NERV

Ikari Shinji / Piloto Eva"

"¿Un piloto Eva?" Preguntó para sí mismo el mercenario. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo en un lugar como este y porque no tiene vigilancia tras de él?" Ambos miraron a sus alrededores y todo indicaba lo contrario, que el chico se encontraba vagando por su cuenta sin vigilancia.

"Volvamos…" Murmuró el vampiro, su mirada clavada en el chico ensangrentado. "…la cacería puede esperar"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Tokyo-3. 2310 Horas.

"¿¡Q-que haces!" Escuchó una voz alarmada que no conocía al tiempo que sentía algo frío contra su mano. "Ya sé que el sangrado se detuvo pero-"

SWIFFF

"¡Ughhh!" Exclamó al sentir como se abría una herida en la palma de su mano y está siendo apretada con fuerza al tiempo que era levantada.

"Creo que ya despertó…" Dijo nuevamente la voz desconocida, en ese momento Shinji abrió los ojos. Su rostro se tornó atemorizado cuando vio al hombre de rojos ropajes sujetando su mano en lo alto con una mano y en la otra sostenía una copa de cristal a la cual caía la sangre que salía de su herida.

El hombre de rojo esbozó una media sonrisa al ver que el joven ya había despertado, los aterrados ojos del joven mirándolo fijamente. "Veo que estas acostumbrado al dolor… Ikari Shinji…" Dijo el misterioso hombre de ronca voz cuando el joven hizo caso omiso al corte en su mano y solamente lo observaba con miedo. Luego el hombre soltó la mano del chico y acercó la copa con sangre a su rostro.

"¿Q-quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó temeroso el piloto, pareciendo un cachorro regañado.

Frente a él se encontraba el hombre de rojo con una copa en mano, y a las espaldas del sujeto se encontraba un hombre de sombrero vaquero mirándolo con curiosidad y sentado en una silla de madera con el respaldo hacia enfrente.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos cuando el hombre de rojo bebió de un trago la sangre, literalmente exprimida de su mano, que se encontraba en la copa.

"Ahhh…" Exclamó el hombre de gafas después de beber el cálido líquido carmesí, esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba un par de colmillos afilados

"U-uste-"

"Lo estas espantando…" Murmuró el hombre de sombrero interrumpiendo a Shinji al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. Finalmente Shinji se percató de que se encontraba recostado en una pequeña cama, y sentía un dolor punzante en su nuca.

"Tranquilo…" Dijo el hombre de sombrero, quien se había quedado de pie junto a la cama, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "…tienes suerte de que estuviéramos por ahí… sino ya serías la cena digerida de vampiro…" Shinji miró extrañado y con curiosidad al hombre de sombrero, percatándose de que tenía un parche en el ojo.

"Cierto…" Murmuró Shinji con la mirada perdida, su mente viajando a los sucesos de horas atrás, recordó a los hombres que lo siguieron y golpearon, recordó sus filosos colmillos. Eso lo hizo voltear su mirada rápidamente a su mano y luego al hombre que acababa de beber de la copa con sangre.

"Lo siento por eso…" Murmuró el hombre de gafas amarillas esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se estremeciera y sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"Déjame ver…" Dijo el otro hombre al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, luego tomó un vendaje que estaba en un pequeño buró al lado y comenzó a enrollarlo en el corte en su mano. "...estas heridas sanan rápido" Murmuró, Shinji meramente asintió en respuesta, su mirada fija en el trabajo que hacía el hombre de parche en su mano.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Shinji sin despegar su mirada de su mano siendo envuelta en vendas.

"Mi nombre es Pip Bernadotte…" Dijo el hombre de sombrero, ganándose esta vez la atención del chico. "…y el vampiro a mis espaldas es Alucard" Presentó haciendo una seña con su pulgar a sus espaldas.

"¿V-vampiro?" Preguntó Shinji paralizado, sus ojos temblorosos abriéndose en sorpresa y clavados en el sonriente nosferatu.

"Veo que estas en un grave conflicto… Ikari Shinji…" Dijo el vampiro, haciendo parpadear en confusión al chico. "…lo que le sucedió a tu amigo es realmente trágico…"

En esta ocasión los ojos de Shinji se abrieron totalmente en sorpresa. "¿C-como-"

"Para eso bebió tu sangre…" Intervino Bernadotte, ganándose la mirada de Shinji, el mercenario ya había terminado de vendar la mano del chico.

Shinji intercambió su mirada confundida e incrédula entre ambos, realmente no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, si esto era una mala broma o un sueño extraño.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Ikari?" Preguntó el vampiro con su ronca voz y su mirada clavada en el joven.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó el piloto confundido.

"Ibas a dejar la ciudad… ¿no es así?" Preguntó Alucard esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos. "…era eso en lo que estabas pensando al estar vagando por esos lugares tan desolados…" Bernadotte miró al chico con seriedad.

Shinji desvió su mirada hacia el frente, hacia al techo. Había salido a pensar en que hacer… acababa de lastimar horriblemente a Toji, no, su falta de acción, y ahora la culpa lo estaba consumiendo por dentro… no podía encararlo, no podía encarar tampoco a Kensuke ni a Hikari… ya lo había decidido, el día de mañana dejaría Tokyo-3. "H-hai…" Murmuró esta vez bajando su mirada y desviándola hacia sus pies.

Bernadotte parpadeó. "¿Ibas a dejar tus responsabilidades como piloto?" Preguntó sorprendido y alzando las cejas.

El rostro de Shinji, por una fracción de segundo mostró coraje, antes de tornarse en uno lleno de culpa. "H-hai… es mejor así"

Los dos hombre lo miraron en silencio, eso hizo que Shinji se sintiera sumamente nervioso y dejó su mirada pegada en sus pies.

"Ikari Shinji, descansa este día…" Dijo el vampiro, haciendo que el mercenario lo mirara extrañado y confundido, y también ganándose una mirada un poco confundida por parte del piloto. "después decidirás que hacer…" Agregó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, pero se detuvo y giró su mirada sobre su hombro, dirigiéndola al hombre de sombrero. "Bernadotte, ven conmigo…"

Pip ladeó su cabeza, mirando confundido al poderoso nosferatu. "Hai…" Respondió poniéndose de pie. "Ikari… la herida de tu cabeza tardará varias horas en cerrarse, hasta entonces deberías descasar, serás libre de irte cuando quieras una vez que te recuperes…" Dijo Pip dirigiéndose al joven.

"H-hai… Arigato…" Murmuró Shinji, su confundida mirada clavada en la espalda de Bernadotte mientras se alejaba.

Un vez que los dos extraños hombres que le habían rescatada habían salido de la habitación volvió su mirada al techo. "Otro techo desconocido…" Murmuró cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el dolor palpitante en su cabeza y mano.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Bernadotte confundido al vampiro una vez que se encontraban fuera de la habitación, el nosferatu se encontraba con su mirada clavada en la luna, viéndola a través de los cristales de una de las ventanas de la residencia. Alucard se había mostrado tranquilo, incluso ¿amable? Eso realmente confundía al mercenario.

"Este joven Ikari…" Murmuró el nosferatu sin despegar su mirada de luna. "…he visto mucho en su sangre… miedo, tristeza, dolor-"

"¿Y de pronto eres un buen samaritano y quieres ayudarlo?" Preguntó Pip lanzándole una mirada irónica al vampiro.

"Hehe…" Alucard dejó salir una corta y ronca risa antes de girar su mirada hacia el mercenario, este lo miró confundido. "…Iie, también vi potencial… él podría ser quien tome el lugar de Walter…"

"¿¡Ahh!" Exclamó Bernadotte realmente confundido. "¿A Walter-san? ¿El Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Crees que ese niño puede hacer algo así?" Cuestionó incrédulo y mirando al vampiro con ojo crítico. "Creo que no has bebido sangre en mucho tiempo y comienza a afectarte…"

"Humano estúpido…" Murmuró Alucard esbozando una media sonrisa y devolviendo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. "…hay un gran potencial que debemos explotar"

"¿Debemos?" Preguntó Pip con una expresión seria y poniendo énfasis en la palabra. "¿No tienes pensado llevarlo a Hellsing o sí? ¿Al piloto Eva?"

"Él iba a huir de todos modos…" Explicó el vampiro encogiendo los hombros y con desinterés en su voz. "…será mejor que venga con nosotros y que Walter se encargue de desatar su potencial"

El hombre de sombrero lo miró confundido, tratando de digerir las palabras que habían salido de la boca del nosferatu. "¿Qué clase de potencial has visto?" Preguntó con seriedad.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos antes de que Alucard contestara. "En su sangre corre la herencia de una interesante habilidad, similar a la de Walter…" Explica el nosferatu, Bernadotte alza las cejas y lo mira con confusión y sorpresa. "…Iie, puede que incluso sea superior…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas Después.

Despertó un poco aturdido, sus heridas ya no dolían…bueno, solamente un poco. No sabía cuánto tiempo durmió, pero realmente lo extenuante y estresante de los últimos sucesos le permitió dormir profundamente y sin pesadillas… estas últimas eran algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Al tomar una posición sentada en la cama no pudo evitar sentirse desorientado al verse en un lugar desconocido, pero unos momentos después recordó lo que había sucedido. Miró a los alrededores de la desconocida habitación en busca de los dos sujetos que le habían rescatado… Bernadotte y Alucard, recordó.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo, analizando su situación, no sabía si estaba en problemas o no… finalmente decidió ponerse de pie y averiguarlo, pasar tanto tiempo en cama lo desesperaba un poco, no le ayudaba a despejarse.

Sus zapatos que estaban al pie de la cama, y notó que aun traía puesta su ropa de la escuela, su camisa rota y con manchas de sangre. _"Perfecto…"_ Pensó dejando salir un suspiro. Miró a sus alrededores y vio que estaba en una habitación relativamente amueblada, como de un hotel de media calidad, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la puerta. Había un reloj de LED's en uno de los burós y su SDAT a un lado de éste, el reloj marcaba las diecisiete treinta._ "¿¡Qué! ¡Dormí casi un día entero!"_

Eso lo hizo apresurar su paso y dirigirse a la puerta, al abrirla la habitación daba a una sala, no era un cuarto de hotel, era un departamento. Salió de la habitación caminando sigilosamente, mirando a sus alrededores.

"Vaya… ya despertó la bella durmiente…" Exclamó una voz conocida el tiempo que se cerraba una puerta, Shinji giró su mirada hacia el sonido, y encontró a Bernadotte saliendo de una habitación.

"Emm… ¿bu-buenas tardes?" Saludó Shinji temeroso e incómodo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya mejor?" Preguntó el mercenario después de asentir en respuesta al saludo del piloto.

"S-sí… Arigato…" Responde el piloto bajando su mirada.

Pip se acercó al chico y puso su mano en su hombro, ganándose su atención. "Si tienes hambre puedes tomar algo del refrigerador…" Dijo mientras él también se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Shinji asintió y caminó tras el mercenario, esto sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y le señaló con un movimiento de mano que se sirviera lo que gustara. Luego Pip se lanzó en uno de los sofás de la sala junto a la cocina y encendiendo la televisión, por su parte, Shinji comenzó a buscar en el refrigerador y a sacar ingredientes para prepararse un emparedado.

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, el único sonido era el de la televisión, Shinji había estado preparando su emparedado y en este momento comía en silencio, mientras, Bernadotte tomaba su cerveza tranquilamente y miraba la televisión.

"¿Qué hace un Piloto Eva por esos lugares sin vigilancia?" Pregunta Pip con su mirada en la pantalla, pero una expresión seria en su rostro. "Es bastante peligroso últimamente…"

Shinji se exaltó por la pregunta, y aun más por haber sido reconocido. "Y-yo…" Respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado, una expresión abatida en su rostro.

"¿Realmente ibas a dejar la ciudad?" Pregunta el mercenario con curiosidad. "¿Qué iba a pasar con el Eva?"

Hubo un largo silencio, en lo que Shinji meditaba su respuesta, sus motivos, sus intenciones. "Iba a dejar Tokyo-3…" Murmura, su voz baja e insegura. "…ya no me necesitan aquí…"

"¿Y quién iba a pilotear tu robot entonces?" Pregunta Pip dando un sorbo a su cerveza y esta vez girando su rostro hacia el chico.

"S-soy reemplazable…" Murmuró Shinji, sus ojos vacíos y sombríos al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza y sus hombros colgaban. Bernadotte no era un experto en lenguaje corporal, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba deprimido y devastado. "…lo que derrotó a este ángel… fue un sistema automatizado de combate… no yo…" Agregó el abatido adolescente.

Ahora el mercenario lo miraba con algo de simpatía, realmente no esperaba que alguien que piloteara esos colosales robots fuera alguien como este chico… él creía algo diferente.

"¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres hacer?" Preguntó Bernadotte, una expresión totalmente seria en su rostro.

Shinji permaneció en silencio, su rostro deprimido se tornó serio, meditando lo que había estado contemplando la noche anterior mientras divagaba. Ya lo había decidido desde la noche anterior... "Hai" Respondió cruzando su mirada con el mercenario, una expresión determinada en su rostro.

"Entonces hablemos de negocios…" Dijo el hombre sombrero esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Calles de Tokyo-3

Ya había oscurecido nuevamente en la ciudad fortaleza… y esta noche el nosferatu resumiría las actividades que detuvieron el día anterior debido a su 'hallazgo'.

BANG BANG BANG

Ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar, los dos sujetos se desplomaron al piso con sus cabezas despedazadas.

Alucard sonrió al tiempo que sostenía sus dos titánicas y humeantes armas frente a él. "Ya son veinte…" Murmuró con una sonrisa maligna.

Había estado recorriendo las calles de Tokyo-3 durante un par de horas. Ciertamente este grupo de vampiros se había concentrado en los suburbios, pero algo le llamó la atención… al hurgar en las memorias de Charlotte identificó a cada uno de los hombres que había convertido y todos eran ingleses, sin embargo, los sujetos que había eliminado el día de ayer al rescatar a Shinji y algunos de los que eliminó hoy eran de origen japonés, tanto hombres como mujeres.

"Esas mierdas se están reproduciendo…" Gruñó el vampiro. Lo peor de todo esto, era que la regla de transformación, el género y la virginidad, seguía sin estarse aplicando.

"Perro de Hellsing…" Escuchó Alucard una voz familiar a sus espaldas, una sonrisa maligna se pintó inmediatamente en su rostro y giró su mirada sobre su hombro.

"Mierda de Vaticano…" Respondió el vampiro empuñando con fuerza sus dos armas, extasiado por el encuentro… y por el inminente combate.

CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH

Alucard ágilmente esquivó una decena de bayonetas que volaron por los aires y terminaron clavadas en el pavimento.

Ahora se encontraba frente a frente a su atacante. Alexander Anderson yacía de pie frente a él a unos metros de distancia, dos bayonetas sostenidas a manera que formaban una cruz y destellando plateado debido a la luz de la luna.

BANG BANG BANG

El nosferatu sin decir nada respondió al ataque dejando salir un par de balas de sus colosales armas.

CLANK CLANK

Las dos balas fueron rechazadas por las bayonetas de Anderson sin dificultad y éste se lanzó en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

CLANK

Comenzaron a forcejar cuando pistolas chocaron con bayonetas. Uno con una expresión extasiada y el otro con una expresión entre locura e ira.

"No veo razón para que Hellsing se encuentre en este lugar, lo que sucede aquí no le incumbe a la Iglesia Protestante…" Gruñe el fanático sacerdote al tiempo que un remolino de hojas de papel comenzaba a girar en torno a ambos y a envolverlos.

BOOOOOOM CRASH

Alucard apenas logró escapar del vórtice de papel antes de que este se contrajera. Fragmentos de concreto, asfalto y tierra salieron volando por los aires cuando las hojas golpearon contra el piso. Alexander Anderson estaba utilizando su habilidad de controlar las hojas bíblicas a voluntad para adjuntar bayonetas de corto tamaño y crear un vórtice mortal.

BANG BANG BANG

Se podía notar a leguas que el vampiro se estaba divirtiendo por la sonrisa que tenía al tiempo que dejaba salir otra ráfaga de balas dirigidas hacia la columna de polvo que se levantó en el lugar de la explosión.

SWIF SWIF SWIF CLASH CLASH CLASH

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue una ráfaga de bayonetas desde sus espaldas que se clavaron en el asfalto cuando nuevamente las esquivó con facilidad.

Alucard simplemente giró a sus espaldas, encontrando al sacerdote Anderson con una bayoneta en cada mano, su mirada era la de un cazador sobre su presa. El nosferatu simplemente esbozo una sonrisa divertida y maligna mientras empuñaba sus dos armas.

Permanecieron frente a frente por unos instantes, sin moverse. A las espaldas de Alucard se apreciaban los destrozos causados por los impactos de las bayonetas.

"¿Cómo supieron al respecto?" Murmuró Alucard. "No esperábamos la llegada de la mierda de Vaticano tan pronto"

"Tshh…" Bufó el sacerdote al tiempo que sonreía con orgullo y miraba con desprecio al poderoso midian. "monstruo…tenemos nuestros informantes"

La respuesta hizo que una expresión seria se pintara en el rostro del nosferatu. "Esta información la conocía muy poca gente de Hellsing…" Gruñó Alucard alzando sus armas y dejando salir una ráfaga de balas, el estruendo de cada disparo rebotando en las vacías calles de los suburbios.

FLAP FLAP FLAP

Las balas fueron absorbidas por la barrera de hojas de papel frente al sacerdote y una nueva ráfaga de bayonetas salió en contra de Alucard, pero este desapareció de su posición casi instantáneamente.

BANG BANG SPLAT

"¡Ughh!" Exclamó Anderson antes de disolverse en un remolino de hojas. Alucard había reaparecido a un costado del paladín y disparó contra él, hiriéndolo en el costado del torso.

Anderson se había transportado a unos metros de distancia, dos grandes agujeros en sus ropajes de sacerdote mientras se podía ver como las humeantes heridas causadas por las colosales armas comenzaban a cerrarse rápidamente. El paladín cruzó su mirada furiosa con el vampiro mientras éste meramente sonreía retadoramente.

"Monstruo bastardo…" Dejó salir un gruñido feral el miembro de Judas Iscariote. "…te enviaré directamente al infierno" Un gran remolino de hojas de biblia comenzó a girar en torno al sacerdote al tiempo que éste cruzaba sus bayonetas frente a él.

"Eres bienvenido a intentarlo…" Respondió Alucard al tiempo que apuntaba los cañones de sus armas a la figura de Anderson. "…me desharé de ti y luego continuaré con mi misión, zorra de la iglesia"

Comenzaron a volar los vidrios de las ventanas de los edificios, así como fragmentos de concreto, asfalto de la calle, la tenue iluminación artificial del alumbrado público se detuvo aunque fue sustituido por el fuego de algunos vehículos que comenzaron a explotar por la descomunal dimensión que el combate había tomado. Ambos cazadores de midians estaban utilizando todo su fuego de combate, las luces de algunos de los pocos departamentos relativamente alejados de la zona comenzaron a encenderse debido a las fuertes explosiones.

Ambos tenían expresiones eufóricas en sus rostros, disfrutando de esta danza de la muerte mientras intentaban aniquilarse el uno al otro.

A duras penas alcanzó a esquivar el vampiro un torrente de las hojas utilizadas por Anderson, y a sus espaldas, uno de los pequeños locales se desplomó debido al daño a la estructura y cimientos debido al impacto.

Alucard devolvió el ataque con una ráfaga de balas, moviéndose ágilmente entre la oscuridad, humo y polvo, aunque también sus ataques eran fútiles debido a la defensa que creaba el sacerdote en torno a él. "Tshh…" Expresó con una mirada molesta cuando el cartucho se había vaciado, lo dejó caer al piso y rápidamente lo cargo al tiempo que una ráfaga de bayonetas salió en su dirección.

"¡Aghhhh!" Gruñó Alucard mayormente de molestia que de dolor cuando un par de bayonetas se clavaron en su costado izquierdo, una en el brazo y otra en el fémur. La distracción de cambiar de cargador le costó ese daño.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

Por primera vez en el combate, Alucard mostró verdadera sorpresa cuando la empuñadura de una de las bayonetas comenzó a expulsar vapor y cambiar a un rojo brillante.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"¡Hahahahahaha!" Alexander Anderson dejó salir una carcajada eufórica e insana al haber, literalmente, explotado a su enemigo. "¡Continuemos monstruo! ¡No puedes detenerte cuando apenas hemos comenzado!" Gritó dirigiéndose a la cortina de polvo y humo donde había explotado la bayoneta al tiempo que reía sin parar.

BANG BANG BANG

La euforia del sacerdote se detuvo en seco al momento de que una ráfaga de tres disparos lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda, haciéndolo salir volando por los aires varios metros de distancia.

El torso de Alucard estaba despedazado casi por completo, de su brazo izquierdo quedaba un tirón que estaba aun pegado a su cuerpo tan solo por un pedazo de carne, sin embargo su pierna izquierda había sido mutilada en la explosión y el nosferatu se mantenía en pie por una sombra siseante en lugar de su pierna. El rostro de Alucard también había sido mutilado, la parte derecha de su cara estaba totalmente quemada… la parte izquierda era prácticamente inexistente.

Anderson forcejeó en levantarse, estos tres impactos realmente lo habían herido gravemente, aunque sus habilidades regenerativas se encargarían de ello el dolor era latente. Se puso en pie lentamente, encarando en todo momento a su enemigo de muerte… ambos detuvieron momentáneamente su combate, necesitaban regenerarse para continuar.

Entablaron un duelo de miradas… ya se habían disipado sus expresiones eufóricas de sus rostros.

"¿Continuar con tu trabajo después de eliminarme?" Cuestionó retadoramente el sacerdote, sintiendo sus heridas ya casi comenzando a sanar en su totalidad." ¡Nosotros seremos quienes aniquilen a quienes piensan poder usurpar el lugar de nuestro Padre! ¡A quienes combaten a los mensajeros enviados por Su divina gracia! ¡El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana será detenido por la Iglesia Católica! ¡Esa es nuestra labor! ¡No permitiré que unos paganos interfieran!" Exclamó con una extraña mezcla de furia y euforia.

El cuerpo del nosferatu ya casi había regenerado por completo, su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad así como su pierna y brazo despedazados… el hueco que tenía en lugar de torso comenzaba a reconstruirse, primero los huesos, después fluidos y vísceras, luego varias capas de piel hasta que finalmente sus ropajes comenzaban a reconstruirse. "¿De qué demonios hablas Iscariote?" Gruñó Alucard estrechando sus ojos. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Millenium?" Agregó, su voz ronca y con disgusto, relajando el agarre en sus armas.

"¿Millenium?" Preguntó Anderson dejando salir un bufido. "Creo que aun no se reconstruye parte de tu cerebro, monstruo…" Dijo en un tono burlón el sacerdote y sosteniendo sus bayonetas a los costados.

"Estoy aquí tras el rastro una plaga reciente de vampiros enviada desde Londres… creemos que hay algún nexo con Millenium…" Dijo el vampiro.

Esta ocasión Anderson parpadeó confundido. "Eso explica la gran cantidad de midians que he estado aniquilando aquí en Tokyo-3…" Murmuró para sí.

Alucard permaneció quieto, procesando las palabras del fanático religioso. ¿Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana? ¿Usurpar el lugar de 'su' Padre? Eso último llamó su atención y al mismo tiempo lo perturbó. "¿Convertirse en Dioses?" Cuestionó para sí mismo, aunque los suficientemente alto para que el sacerdote lo escuchara.

"No permitiremos que eso suceda…" Gruñó Anderson comenzando a ponerse en posición de combate, sus bayonetas cruzadas frente a él y un remolino de hojas girando en torno a él.

Sin embargo, Alucard permaneció quieto, sus dos armas a sus costados… perdido en sus pensamientos. "No perderé el tiempo contigo…" Dijo unos instantes después. "…sé tú quien se encargue exterminar esa plaga, yo me retiro…" Murmuró.

"¿¡Que!" Exclamó molesto el paladín al ver como la figura de su némesis comenzaba a disiparse en el aire. "¡No escaparás!" Gruñó lanzando una ráfaga de bayonetas en dirección a Alucard. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el nosferatu se había desvanecido. El sacerdote comenzó a empuñar sus bayonetas con fuerza al tiempo que su rostro se distorsionaba por la furia.

CLASH

Clavó sus bayonetas en el piso y apretó los puños con fuerza. "¡Monstruo del demonio!" Gruñe apretando los dientes. "¡No solamente huye…! ¡También me deja su trabajo!" Exclamó furioso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Espacio aéreo Europeo. Diez horas después.

Dentro del jet privado de Hellsing se había sumado un tripulante más además de Bernadotte y Alucard. Sentado en uno de los asientos con ventanilla se encontraba Shinji Ikari… ahora ex-piloto de la Unidad 01, y ahora nuevo miembro y protegido de la armada de Hellsing; en sus orejas tenía puestos unos audífonos y su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, no poniendo atención realmente a lo que veía… su mente era un caos.

Pip estaba sentado en el mismo asiento pero de la fila contraria, mientras Alucard estaba cuatro filas de asientos a sus espaldas.

El mercenario le lanzó una rápida mirada al chico de la mirada perdida, lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sutil sorpresa, sorpresa por la arrebatada decisión que había tomado.

/Flashback/

Shinji había aceptado su decisión de dejar Tokyo-3, ya que una vez más, esa ciudad era más que un símbolo de miseria para él. Ahora uno de sus amigos había salido terriblemente lastimado, esa era lo único que faltaba… era lo último que soportaría de ese lugar.

Bernadotte aun no entendía el porqué, pero Alucard se había mostrado interesado en el chico, cierto, había dicho algo acerca de que poseía una habilidad que podría superar a Walter… el anciano que imperativamente era un símbolo de respeto para él. Sin embargo, al ver a este niño… realmente no podía evitar dudar de las palabras del vampiro. Pero no importaba su opinión al respecto, la solicitud explícita que dio el nosferatu el día anterior era clara: Reclútalo.

Pip había sido claro al respecto, explicó en detalle quienes eran, y que era lo que hacían. "Vampiros…" Murmuró el ex-piloto parpadeando un par de veces en sorpresa, luego meditó la explicación que le habían dado por unos segundos y finalmente asintió levemente con una expresión seria.

Bernadotte lo miró con ojo crítico… esa no era la reacción de alguien a quien se le explicaba abiertamente la razón de existir de Hellsing. "¿Qué sucede…? No luces sorprendido, cuando yo supe de la existencia de esas cosas casi me cago encima…" Dijo el hombre de sombrero ganándose una mirada confusa. "…bueno, en realidad fue por la paliza que me dio Seras con un solo dedo" Murmuró con las últimas palabras casi inaudibles y una expresión irónica en su rostro.

"¿Ahh?" Exclamó Shinji extrañado, a lo que Bernadotte le respondió con un movimiento de mano indicándole que no le diera importancia a su comentario.

"No es la reacción que esperaba ante la revelación que acabo de hacer…" Repitió Bernadotte cruzando los brazos y haciendo cara de puchero.

"L-lo siento…" Se disculpó Shinji nervioso y bajando la mirada. "…es solo que-"

"Cierto… eres un Piloto Eva y combates esos monstruos gigantes ¿no es así? Es totalmente comprensible" Interrumpe el mercenario al chico sacando un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos, poniéndolo en su boca y encendiéndolo con un fósforo. "Además no hay de que disculparse…"

"H-hai… L-lo siento…" Murmura el chico haciendo que Bernadotte lo mirara con una ceja levantada.

"Mmm… veo que tienes la costumbre de disculparte por todo…" Dice Pip en un tono divertido, sacando el cigarrillo de sus labios y dejando salir el humo. Shinji solamente mantuvo su mirada en sus pies, apenado de que señalaran el punto por el cual Asuka lo regañaba constantemente. "Y dime, Shinji…" Agregó el mercenario con una mirada seria. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo el querer abandonar este lugar?" Preguntó finalmente poniendo su cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shinji empuñaba y abría sus manos mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el piso. "En este combate, un amigo mío terminó gravemente herido… el estaba piloteando la Unidad de color negro que destruyo mi Eva…"

Pip sintió un poco de culpa de preguntar al escuchar la respuesta del chico y ver como su lenguaje corporal reflejaba lo mal que se sentía al respecto. Ahora realmente no sabía que decir, el pensaba que el chico simplemente estaba harto de pilotear ese cosa…

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó Bernadotte dejando salir un suspiro. No quería preguntar detalles al respecto, pero imaginaba la culpa que sentía el chico en ese momento… es la culpa que sentía él cuando uno de sus soldados caía en combate.

"Por cierto…" Murmura con algo de nerviosismo. "emmm… sobre esto de ir con ustedes…"

Pip lo mira expectante por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que el chico le quería preguntar. "¿Quieres saber qué harías con nosotros?" El ex-piloto asiente en respuesta. Bernadotte no podía evitar desesperarse un poco ante el nervioso comportamiento del chico, quien siempre evitaba hacer contacto visual y se comportaba como si le fueran a arrancar la cabeza por hacer preguntas, sin embargo, ignoró su tren de pensamientos y respondió la pregunta del chico. "Obviamente no nos sirves en combate…" _"Al menos no aún si es que Alucard tiene razón"_ Pensó antes de continuar. "…por lo que serás el ayudante de Walter-san"

"¿Walter-san?" Preguntó Shinji alzando las cejas.

"Lo conocerás ahora que volvamos…" Interrumpió una profunda y conocida voz la conversación. Pip y Shinji giraron sus miradas en dirección a la voz y se encontraron con Alucard materializándose en el aire.

Shinji no pudo estremecerse al ver el hombre de rojos ropajes, sus ojos abiertos como platos mirándolo con total sorpresa y asombro.

"Eso fue rápido…" Dijo Bernadotte lanzándole al nosferatu una mirada confusa. "…creí que la cacería te tomaría más tiempo"

Alucard dirigió su mirada hacia el mercenario, una expresión seria en su rostro que llamó la atención de Pip. "Bernadotte… has los preparativos para volver a Londres, hay información importante que brindarle a mi Maestro…"

Ahora Bernadotte lo miró realmente extrañado, sus ojos estrechos y su ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué el rápido cambio de planes?" Cuestionó. El adolescente observaba el intercambio en silencio.

"Me encontré con una de las mierdas de Vaticano… con Alexander Anderson, y este mencionó información interesante que debemos investigar…"

Los ojos de Pip se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su cigarrillo caía de su boca al abrirla en sorpresa. "¿Vaticano?" Preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad. "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

"En otras circunstancias diría que es mera coincidencia, sin embargo…" Respondió el nosferatu recargándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos, una expresión meditativa en su rostro. Hubo un silencio en la habitación "…debemos confirmar lo que sucede" Dijo Alucard rompiendo el silencio y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mercenario, luego giró su mirada hacia el adolescente que los miraba en silencio y esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Ikari… vete preparando para dejar la ciudad de Tokyo-3"

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji asintiendo, una mirada confusa en sus ojos por la repentina partida.

/Fin de Flashback/

Alucard no le había dado ni una pieza de información del porque del repentino viaje de vuelta Londres, imaginaba que era un tema delicado que primero trataría con la dirigente de Hellsing. Sin embargo, la repentina partida para él no era problema, a final de cuenta desde el momento en que llegó planificó el despliegue de los escuadrones. Uno de ellos se dispersaría por Tokyo-3 para realizar vigilancia nocturna, el segundo lo había llevado para usarlos como refuerzos en los enfrentamientos que esperaba y que nunca ocurrieron.

No obstante, la mejor decisión, en su opinión, fue la de infiltrar agentes del departamento de inteligencia dentro de la policía privada de NERV, Sección 2. Los integrantes de la arma de Wild Geese eran personas de muy diversas nacionalidades, pero ninguno de ellos era oriental a diferencia de los miembros el departamento de inteligencia, esa era la razón principal de su decisión, mimetismo.

Ahora solamente quedaba esperar un reporte de la información que había descubierto Alucard de boca de uno de los miembros de Vaticano. Se estremeció un poco al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ya se había encontrado en ocasiones pasadas con el fanático y rubio sacerdote, y el solo recordar su sonrisa insana le causaba esa reacción; lo bueno era que Alucard siempre encontraba ahí para hacerle frente.

"Ahhhh…" Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo, luego lanzó una rápida mirada al joven adolescente. _"Veamos qué es lo que vio Alucard en ti…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Habían pasado ya más de diez horas desde que salieron de Tokyo-3, el Jet había descendido en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres y Shinji no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando en la pista de éste los esperaba ya una lujosa limosina, un lujo que no recibió ni siquiera cuando piloteaba el Eva.

Dentro de la limosina los asientos estaban distribuidos en la periferia, formando un rectángulo y al centro había una pequeña mesa, con ceniceros, tabacos y en la parte inferior de ésta había algunas bebidas.

Pip no perdió el tiempo y destapó una botella de Whiskey, vertió un poco en un vaso de cristal y luego le agregó agua mineral. Shinji lo observó con curiosidad. "¿Gustas?" Ofreció el hombre con una sonrisa colmilluda, a lo que el piloto se negó agitando sus manos frente a él y negando con la cabeza. "Tú te lo pierdes…" Agregó encogiendo los hombros Pip antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida.

El trasbordo del Jet a la limosina había sido casi inmediato, según se había fijado Shinji, un escuadrón de hombres viajaba en otra sección del Jet y ellos estaban descargando grandes maletas de la aeronave a otro vehículo. Por su parte, el ahora ex-piloto, solamente cargaba con su SDAT y las ropas maltrechas que traían puestas.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y el Sol iluminaba bien las calles, a pesar de que el recorrido fue tranquilo y en silencio, Shinji lo disfrutó en grande. El ex-piloto decidió guardar su SDAT y mejor mirar de un lado a otro todo su alrededor, observaba admirado los numerosos edificios con construcciones medievales. Por un largo rato había olvidado del porque se encontraba este lugar y se permitió disfrutar el viaje… Londres tenía un aire totalmente diferente al de Tokyo-3.

"Estamos por llegar…" Murmuró Bernadotte, ganándose la atención de Shinji. "…llegaremos en unos diez minutos" El piloto sonrió levemente y devolvió su mirada hacia fuera de la limosina, curioseando los alrededores. Pip esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver al chico un poco más animado, mientras Alucard, quien se encontraba hasta el fondo de la limosina, tenía una expresión pasiva e ilegible con su mirada perdida en el paisaje urbano.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron en sorpresa cuando la limosina se detuvo frente a una gran reja, y a lo lejos, pasando entre jardines y yardas se encontraba una gran mansión de estilo medieval. "¿Es aquí?" Preguntó sorprendido sin quitar sus ojos del lujoso paisaje.

"Así es… esta es la mansión de Hellsing" Respondió Pip también algo alegre a lo que se había convertido ya su hogar. Las rejas exteriores se abrieron y le dieron paso a la limosina dentro de los terrenos de la mansión.

Había un camino principal que llevaba hacia la mansión del cual salían pequeños caminos laterales y que llevaban a otras partes del enorme pedazo de tierra. Shinji miró a sus alrededores, realmente fascinado por lo lujoso y exótico del lugar, grandes jardines verdes con zonas de coloridas flores perfectamente cuidados, varias fuentes con estatuas en el centro y pequeños lagos artificiales con patos, gansos y cisnes.

"Wow…" Dejó salir Shinji un murmuro de asombro. La limosina se había detenido frente a las puertas de la mansión y detrás de otra limosina que estaba ya estacionada, la mansión se veía lujosa aunque reservada al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos… tenemos que ver a Lady Integra…" Dijo Bernadotte abriendo la puerta y al girar su mirada para dirigirse a Alucard notó que este ya había desaparecido. Shinji también notó la ausencia del nosferatu y le lanzó una mirada cuestionante al mercenario. "Ya se adelantó…" Respondió Pip encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo levemente. "…pero vamos, sígueme" Dijo bajándose de la limosina.

Al bajar de la limosina, Shinji admiró la gran mansión de construcción clásica, tenía cuatro pisos de alto por lo menos y cincuenta metros de derecha a izquierda… el japonés miró boquiabierto la descomunal obra."Vaya…" Murmuró.

"Sígueme Ikari…" Dijo Bernadotte dándole un apretón en el hombro para llamar su atención y obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta del chico que ahora observaba los alrededores del vasto terreno.

Ambos subieron la pequeña escalinata que daba hacia la entrada principal de la mansión y al estar unos pasos de la puerta se detuvieron en seco cuando esta se abrió.

"Fue un gusto el verlo, Sir Arthur…" Se escuchó la voz de un anciano, acto seguido, salió un hombre de la mansión, se veía de poco más de treinta años, de vestir elegante y cabello rubio con mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro. Shinji lo miró sonreír levemente al cruzar miradas con Bernadotte, a lo que el mercenario reaccionó inclinándose en señal de respeto.

"Buen día Sir. Arthur" Saludó Bernadotte.

"¡Eeeeek!" Exclamó Shinji cuando el hombre de parche puso una mano en su cabeza y lo obligó a inclinarse.

"¡Hahaha!" Rió el hombre alegremente. "No son necesarias tantas formalidades…" Dijo acercándose al mercenario y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, Pip quitó su mano de la cabeza de Shinji y se irguió, luego tomó la mano del rubio respondiendo al saludo.

"Lo siento, es la costumbre…" Se disculpó Bernadotte esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y el rubio rió en respuesta. Shinji se irguió también.

"Volvieron pronto…" Dijo el despreocupado hombre, lanzando una mirada hacia el tímido adolescente, a sus espaldas, un hombre de edad avanzada salió de la mansión, usaba un lente redondo de cristal sobre su ojo izquierdo y vestía ropajes de mayordomo. "Mucho gusto…" Saludó el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia Shinji. "…soy Arthur Williams"

El ex-piloto parpadeó un poco sorprendido, extendió su mano y estrechó la del rubio. "I-ikari Shinji, m-mucho gusto…" Se presentó a sí mismo con voz tímida, apenas logrando hacer contacto visual con el animado adulto.

"Gusto en conocerte, Shinji…" Saludó el rubio esbozando una amplia sonrisa y dándole un fuerte apretón a la mano del joven antes de soltarla. "Fue un gusto verlos" Dijo mientras intercalaba su mirada entre el mercenario y el anciano que ya se encontraba al lado de este último.

"Esperamos tenerlo de vuelta…" Respondió el ansiado haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Igualmente Sir Arthur" Dijo Pip asintiendo y sonriendo ampliamente.

"Con su permiso…" Dijo el rubio ahora también intercalando su mirada con Shinji además de los otros dos adultos. Dicho eso, el hombre bajó la pequeña escalinata y se dirigió a la limosna que estaba frente a la cual había transportado al vampiro, al mercenario y al joven japonés.

"Cree que debemos informarle que mantenga un bajo perfil de la identidad de mi joven amigo…" Murmuró Bernadotte señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al adolescente al decir la última palabra. "…nos podríamos meter en problemas"

"Bernadotte-san ¿tuvieron un buen viaje?" Preguntó el anciano sonriendo amablemente.

"Hai, un poco largo, pero sin problemas…" Respondió Pip rascándose la nuca y sonriendo levemente.

Walter dirigió su mirada hacia el adolescente, quien encontró el piso muy interesante al sentirse escrudiñado por éste.

"¿Y este joven es…?" Preguntó Walter expectante sin despegar su mirada del tímido japonés.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!" Exclamó Bernadotte. "El nuevo miembro e integrante de Hellsing…" Presentó dándole un jalón del brazo a Shinji y poniéndolo frente al anciano, sus manos en los hombros del chico. "Walter-san, le presento a su nuevo ayudante… Ikari Shinji"

El susodicho temerosamente alzó la mirada para hacer contacto visual con el anciano que lo escrudiñaba con interés y luego alzó su mano para saludarlo. "Mu-mucho gusto… soy Ikari Shinji" Dijo, las últimas palabras casi inaudibles y sus ojos tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

Walter alzó las cejas y miro al chico con curiosidad antes de estrechar su mano y responder al saludo, presentándose a sí mismo. "Mucho gusto Ikari Shinji, mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez, mayordomo de la familia Hellsing…" Al soltar la mano del chico después de saludarlo, el cazador dirigió su mirada hacia el mercenario de sombrero a las espaldas del adolescente y alzó una ceja de forma cuestionante.

Pip captó inmediatamente la duda en la expresión de Walter, pero el mismo no sabía que decirle. "¿Podemos hablar con Lady Integra? Hay muchas cosas que aclarar…"

"Por supuesto…" Respondió el anciano esbozando una media sonrisa y señalando con ambas manos la entrada de la mansión. "Por favor pasen…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji y Pip habían sido guiados por los grandes pasillos de la mansión por Walter, el ex-piloto miraba con curiosidad y discreción todo a su alrededor al tiempo que caminaba en silencio detrás de los dos adultos. Un par de minutos después de recorrer la mansión llegaron a la gran oficina en la que se encontraban este momento, ahí los recibió la guapa mujer rubia y el vampiro, Alucard.

"Lady Integra" Saludó Pip haciendo una reverencia, la cual Shinji imitó torpemente una fracción de segundo después la cual duró un par de segundos antes de erguirse nuevamente.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la molestas, despectivas y castrantes miradas que le lanzaba su antigua pelirroja compañera de departamento, Shinji no podía evitar sentirse incomodado ante la escrudiño de la mirada de la guapa mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules frente a él.

"Alucard, ¿Esta es la sorpresa a la que te referías…?" Murmuró Integra, el vampiro esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda mientras Shinji se retorcía bajo el escrudiño de la mujer.

"Ouch…" Se quejó Shinji volteando a ver cuestionante a Bernadotte cuando este le dio un codazo en el costado, este le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se presentara.

"Cierto…" Pensó. Titubeando, dio un paso enfrente, sus brazos a sus costados mientras sus manos se empuñaban y desempuñaban. "Emm… m-mucho gusto, mi-mi nombre es Ikari Shinji…" Dijo en voz alta, aguantando la respiración mientras hablaba. "…espero ser de ayuda" Agregó al final en un tono más bajo, inseguro.

Integra alzó una ceja ante la presentación del chico. "Ikari Shinji…" Murmuró.

"¡H-hai!" Respondió el adolescente estirando su espalda al ser mencionado su nombre.

"Ikari Shinji…" Murmuró nuevamente la mujer, haciendo memoria. De pronto sus ojos se abren en sorpresa. "¿¡El piloto Eva!" Cuestionó alarmada. Shinji tragó saliva, aunque estaba también algo sorprendido, no esperaba que su nombre fuera reconocido fuera de Japón.

"Ex-piloto" Corrigió Alucard esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda, casi divertida y ganándose una mirada que exigía una explicación por parte de la mujer.

En el fondo de la habitación Walter observaba en silencio el intercambio aunque tenía una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¿¡Puedes explicarme porque secuestraste a un Piloto Eva! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! ¿¡Siquiera estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste!" Gruñó la mujer mientras regañaba al vampiro. Shinji parpadeó en sorpresa al ver como el vampiro estaba siendo regañado por la mujer como si fuera un niño malcriado.

"Ex-piloto" Corrigió nuevamente el vampiro, haciendo que la mujer apretara los dientes y una expresión feral se pintara en su atractivo rostro. Por un momento Shinji recordó a Asuka. Integra giró su mirada ahora confundida hacia el piloto, después de que las últimas palabras de Alucard pasaran a través de su furia. "¿Es eso cierto joven Ikari?"

"H-hai" Respondió el adolescente asintiendo levemente. Shinji devolvió su mirada al piso cuando la mujer lo comenzó nuevamente a escrudiñar con ojo crítico.

Luego Integra devolvió su mirada hacia el nosferatu, quien yacía recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, tenía una sonrisa casi burlona en su rostro por la reacción de hace unos momentos de su Ama.

"Walter…" Dijo la rubia, finalmente rompiendo el silencio que se había posado sobre la habitación.

"¿Sí, Integra-sama?" Respondió el anciano haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Por favor, escolta al joven Ikari a una de las habitaciones de la mansión" Ordenó la mujer, Shinji alzó la mirada y parpadeó en sorpresa. "bríndale algo de ropa limpia e indícale donde se encuentran el baño y la cocina, después vuelve aquí…"

"¿Algo más Integra-sama?" Cuestionó Walter.

"Iie…" Responde la rubia ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el adolescente. "Joven Ikari, primero discutiré unos asuntos con Walter, Bernadotte y Alucard… tu y yo discutiremos después acerca de tu estancia en Hellsing… ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡S-sí Señora!" Exclamó Shinji asintiendo, sus brazos estirados a sus costados, haciendo una pose de firmes.

"Bien…" Sonrió Integra levemente. "…ahora por favor acompaña a Walter" Indicó haciendo un movimiento con su mano. "…toma un refrigerio, un baño y descansa en tu habitación por mientras por favor"

"H-hai…" Respondió el adolescente asintiendo antes de girar su tímida mirada hacia el anciano.

"Acompáñeme joven Ikari…" Señaló Walter dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. "Por favor…" Dijo al tiempo que sostenía la puerta abierta e invitaba al joven a salir de la habitación.

"Hai… con permiso" Se despidió Shinji antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a Walter y haciendo una leve reverencia hacia Integra y asintiendo en dirección de Alucard y Bernadotte, los tres adultos respondieron asintiendo levemente.

Al salir de la habitación, Walter solamente dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Integra antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Solamente quedaban los tres adultos en la habitación. En silencio, Integra tomó asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio dejando salir un suspiro al hacerlo, invitó a Pip a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del otro lado del escritorio, luego buscó entre sus cajones y encendió un cigarrillo, no sin antes ofrecerle uno al mercenario quien declinó la oferta amablemente. La guapa rubia inhaló profundamente el cigarro en su boca, dejando que el cálido humo llenara sus pulmones.

"Alucard, Bernadotte…" Murmuró después de dejar salir un suspiro al exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo. Intercaló su mirada entre el mercenario y el vampiro, una expresión exasperada en su rostro "¿Qué demonios…?" Cuestionó inclinando su cabeza a un lado y esperando una buena explicación por parte de sus subordinados.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El joven japonés caminó en silencio tras el anciano mayordomo a través de los pasillos de la enorme mansión, un par de pasos de distancia a sus espaldas.

"Joven Ikari... si tiene apetito, siguiendo este corredor puede llegar a la cocina y preparar lo que desee…" Señaló Walter deteniéndose momentáneamente, girando su mirada para primero hacer contacto con el chico y luego señalando con su mano hacia uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

"Hai… gracias" Respondió el chico asintiendo, tratando de memorizar exactamente el pasillo que lo llevaba a la cocina, era una mansión enorme y quería evitar perderse.

"Prosigamos" Dijo Walter resumiendo su paso a través de los pasillos. Unos momentos después comenzaron a subir una escalera.

"_Cuatro pisos…"_ Contó Shinji mentalmente al llegar al último nivel, siempre caminando a las espaldas del anciano. Después caminaron hacia el pasillo a la izquierda de la escalera, el ex-piloto se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de puertas, las que probablemente eran habitaciones, y como el lugar no se veía muy poblado imaginaba que estaban vacías.

"Le asignaremos esta habitación…" Rompió Walter el silencio deteniendo su paso frente a la puerta de la habitación. Shinji miró a los alrededores y se preocupó un poco al ver que todas las puertas eran iguales y no estaban numeradas. "…recuerde, es la octava habitación de lado derecho, en el pasillo izquierdo" Agregó el cazador al ver el dilema en el que estaba el adolescente, al mismo tiempo extendiendo su mano hacia el chico y entregándole la llave de la habitación.

"M-muchas gracias…. W-walter-san" Dijo el chico en voz baja, tomando titubeante y apenado la llave que se le ofrecía.

"No hay de qué…" Respondió el anciano sonriendo amablemente. "Si gusta tomar un baño, un descanso, ver televisión… yo en breve le traeré ropa limpia que podrá usar temporalmente en lo que conseguimos ropa nueva para usted…"

"N-no tiene que molestarse" Exclamó Shinji apenado ante la amabilidad del anciano. "Yo p-"

"Son órdenes de Integra-sama" Interrumpió Walter al chico, haciendo que este bajara la mirada avergonzado. "Además no podemos dejar que sigas usando esa ropa maltrecha y manchada de sangre" Agregó. "…por favor toma un descanso y espere la llamada de Integra-sama para reunirse con ella, yo le traeré ropa en breve" Dijo finalmente Walter comenzando a caminar rumbo a la dirección por la que habían llegado.

"G-gracias, Walter-san" Agradeció Shinji haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, el anciano respondió haciendo una seña con la mano mientras continuaba caminando sin voltear.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia la puerta frente a él y luego hacia la llave en su mano. Lentamente insertó la llave en el cerrojo e ingresó a la habitación. Esta se encontraba en penumbras a pesar de que eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y el Sol iluminaba bastante bien.

Con su mano buscó el apagador, contando que el hecho de que siempre se encuentran próximo a la entrada.

CLIC

La habitación se iluminó y el joven no pudo evitar que sus ojos y boca se abrieran levemente en sorpresa. Inmediatamente al entrar encontró una pequeña sala con dos sofás de piel color café acomodados de forma paralela y separados por una pequeña mesa de cristal, en la pared que estaba a un par de metros de distancia perpendicular a los sofás había una televisión plana de cerca de veinticinco pulgadas colgada de la pared. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color vino, con acabados de color blanco en las orillas y esquinas, dando una sensación de calidez a la inhabitada habitación.

A las espaldas de uno de los sillones, en la pared paralela a un par de metros, se encontraban dos grandes puertas de madera labrada. Se abrió paso por la pequeña sala y abrió la primera puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al encender el apagador junto a la puerta y encontrarse con un baño gigantesco, estaba cubierto de blancos azulejos aunque el gigantesco lavamanos era de color negro obsidiana con acabados dorados, el escusado era del mismo color. "¿Jacuzzi?" Exclamó parpadeando en sorpresa al ver la gigante tina del mismo color que el resto del juego.

Salió del sanitario realmente sorprendido, se dirigió a la siguiente habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. No pudo evitarse esbozar una leve sonrisa, realmente el lugar le sorprendía. Su habitación tenía una gran cama queen size, cubierta de sabanas y almohadas de color café oscuro, un buró a cada lado de la cabecera de ésta con dos lámparas eléctricas aunque diseñadas para dar un toque clásico. En la esquina de la habitación, junto a la ventana por la que entraban los rayos del atardecer, había un escritorio de cristal con dos sillas acolchonadas de madera. Un par de metros del escritorio estaba una pequeña puerta de madera blanca brillante, contrastando con las paredes color perla de la habitación, al abrirla vio que era un guardarropa de buen tamaño.

Shinji sonrió satisfecho, además de estar realmente impresionado, y se dirigió hacia la gran ventana de la habitación, desde ahí tenía una vista panorámica de gran parte del enorme territorio que pertenecía a la mansión, así como un poco de lo que se encontraba más allá de los límites establecidos por una gran barda de piedra. El Sol comenzaba a bajar en el horizonte.

El ex-piloto giró su mirada nuevamente hacia la habitación y miró los alrededores. "Esta habitación por si sola era casi del tamaño del departamento de Misato.

"Misato-san…" Musitó casi inaudiblemente, su mirada tornándose nostálgica. Durante el vuelo hacia Londres no había podido dejar de pensar en lo arrebatada que había sido su decisión, ni siquiera él mismo creía lo que acababa de hacer, no creía aun el lugar al que había llegado. Su mente viajó Tokyo-3, esa ciudad estaba llena de dolor para él… era cierto, hizo un par de amigos y algunos gratos recuerdos, pero no eran lo suficiente para sobrellevar esa oscuridad que poco a poco se lo comía por dentro, todo ese dolor, esa soledad y miseria.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia los jardines a través de la ventana nuevamente. "Aquí puedo empezar nuevamente… comenzar desde cero" Murmuró con una expresión tranquila, su mirada perdida en la lejanía. Pasó un largo momento en el que quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. "Creo que me daré un baño…" Murmuró al tiempo que salía de su tren de pensamientos y se dirigía al enorme y lujoso baño.

Después de veinte minutos, el ex-piloto salió del baño, el cual estaba lleno de vapor después de darse un buen baño de agua caliente en la gran tina. Había dejado sus ropas maltrechas en una esquina del baño y salió de éste con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Estaba dispuesto a esperar por la ropa que había comentado Walter que le proporcionaría, pero un poco sorprendido al encontrar una de las sillas de la habitación un par de metros frente a la puerta del baño… ahí se encontraba su atuendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos antes.

Integra observaba al nosferatu con una ceja levantada y una expresión de duda evidente en su rostro mientras éste último tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Bernadotte solamente observaba divertido la escena.

"¿Estás diciendo que ese chico podría convertirse en el sucesor de Walter…?" Cuestiona la mujer con su cigarrillo entre sus dedos y dejando salir un suspiro al tiempo que exhala el humo del cigarro. "¿Ese niño?" Preguntó ahora con una expresión aburrida.

"Hai… lo he visto en su sangre" Responde Alucard con su ronca voz mientras se mantiene quieto aun recargado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

La rubia dejó salir otro sonoro suspiro antes de posar su cigarrillo entre sus labios nuevamente y gira su mirada hacia Bernadotte. "¿Qué opinas?" Dijo dirigiéndose al mercenario.

Pip parpadeó un par de veces al ser tomado por sorpresa, realmente no consideraba que su opinión tuviera alguna importancia al respecto, pero imaginó que Integra debía estar dudando realmente la decisión de Alucard. "Es un piloto Eva, así que imagino que debe de estar acostumbrado al combate ciertamente" Dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo con una mirada dubitativa. "…pero convertirse en el futuro sucesor de Walter-san… eso realmente me tiene en duda"

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, por la mente de Integra pasaba el mismo tren de pensamientos que lo que acababa de decir el mercenario.

"Haremos que Walter comience a entrenarlo…" Dijo Integra poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la vista que ofrecía una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación. "si Alucard afirma que lo ha visto en su sangre, entonces podemos confiar… pero tendrá que recibir un entrenamiento riguroso e intensivo" Agregó la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa retadora.

"¿Qué hay de su estancia e identidad?" Cuestiona Pip con una mirada seria.

"Deberá mantener un bajo perfil, sería problemático que se supiera que el piloto Eva que ha desertado se encuentra aquí en Hellsing. Tampoco nadie le mencionará nada acerca del descubrimiento de Alucard en su sangre, será Walter quien se lo diga en el momento adecuado. Y digo explícitamente en este momento que el chico no será enviado a ninguna misión hasta que Walter decida que está listo…" Establece la mujer lanzando una rápida mirada al vampiro en el último comentario antes de devolver su mirada a los jardines de la mansión. "…será realmente interesante el poder ver esta habilidad que mencionas que posee ese chiquillo, Alucard"

El nosferatu esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa que mostraba sus filosos colmillos al tiempo que dejó salir un muy corta pero ronca carcajada. "Bajo la tutela de Walter se convertirá en un cazador formidable… eso lo puedo asegurar"

"Alucard…" Murmuró la mujer después de que la habitación fuera llenada por el silencio por unos instantes. "¿Por qué volviste de Tokyo-3 de forma tan repentina? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?"

TOC TOC TOC

Tres pares de ojos giraron hacia la puerta.

"Adelante Walter" Respondió Integra, previendo quien era la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Gracias Integra-sama…" Respondió el anciano haciendo una leve reverencia después de entrar. "¿Me he perdido de algo importante?" Preguntó intercalando su mirada entre los tres presentes y mirándolos confundido cuando estos esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

"Te daré los detalles más tarde…" Respondió Integra con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo está el joven Ikari?"

"Antes de venir para acá, cuando subí a dejarle sus ropajes, se encontraba tomando una ducha… así que para estos momentos ya debería de haber terminado" Explica el veterano cazador.

"Bien…" Murmura la rubia asintiendo. "Lo bueno es que llegaste justo a tiempo" Dice antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el vampiro. "¿Y bien?" Cuestiona dirigiéndose al vampiro con una mirada expectante en su rostro. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Tokyo-3?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vaticano, al mismo tiempo.

Enrico Maxwell se encontraba en su oficina, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio el cual se encontraba tapizado de grandes alteros de papeles que debía leer y firmar. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. "Para ser una sección secreta tenemos mucho papeleo…" Murmuró para sí al tiempo que daba un sorbo de su humeante taza de café.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su semblante tranquilo, su mente estaba revolucionando… analizando las palabras del Paladín Alexander Anderson, quien aun se encontraba en Japón y se había comunicado hace varias horas.

/Flashback/

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Anderson?" Preguntó Maxwell mientras sostenía entre su hombro y oído el teléfono, y con su otra mano tenía unos documentos que leía sin prestar mucha atención.

"_Hace unas horas tuve un enfrentamiento con ese monstruo de Hellsing, Alucard…"_ Responde Anderson desde el otro lado de la línea.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del Arzobispo, quien no mostró realmente mucha sorpresa al escucharlas, pero eso lo hizo poner el documento sobre el escritorio y prestar su total atención al rubio. "¿Alucard? ¿En Tokyo-3?" Cuestiona inmediatamente. "¿Qué hacía Hellsing en esos lugares tan lejanos? ¿Y porque no fui informado al respecto inmediatamente?"

"_Mis más sinceras disculpas su excelencia…"_ Se disculpó el Regenerator. _"…estuve algo ocupado persiguiendo y aniquilando una plaga de chupasangre que se desató en este lugar"_

"¿Una plaga en Tokyo-3? ¿Justamente en estos momentos?" Cuestiona el cabecilla de la XIII Sección de Vaticano, preguntando más para sí mismo que para el sacerdote.

"_Hai… Hellsing estaba siguiendo un rastro y acudieron a Tokyo-3 a exterminarlos" _Explicó Anderson._ "Aunque debo decir que esto me suena más que a una simple coincidencia"_

"Sí… lo mismo estaba pensando, aunque no encuentro aún una relación del como" Reside el hombre de cabellos plateados dejando salir un suspiro.

"_Su excelencia, el chupa-sangre mencionó al grupo fascista Millenium… era de ellos de quienes seguían un rastro"_

Los ojos de Maxwell se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de ese viejo enemigo. "¿Millenium?" Cuestionó para sí mismo. "No habíamos escuchado de ellos desde que aniquilaron la armada de Hellsing…" Agregó.

"_Sin embargo no he logrado confirmar nada de ello, ninguno de los monstruos que he exterminado a hablado al respecto, de hecho lo desconocen…" _Explicó el fanático sacerdote también dejando salir un leve suspiro._ "…además confío en haber exterminado la plaga por completo, eran vampiros estúpidos y de bajo nivel, ya deben de estar ardiendo en el infierno…" _Agregó, su voz sonaba eufórica.

"¿Qué sucedió con Alucard?" Preguntó Enrico, su mente tratando de buscar respuesta a los eventos que sucedían.

"_Tshh… ¡ese maldito monstruo escapó de nuestro combate!"_ Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del Arzobispo, y su rostro se tornó algo preocupado. Anderson y Alucard habían tenido un enfrentamiento, eso significaba que el lugar de combate había sido víctima de un sinfín de daños colaterales. _"Le pido disculpas al respecto su excelencia… me encargaré de él la próxima vez que nos encontremos"_

"N-no te preocupes al respecto Anderson…" Respondió Maxwell un poco nervioso, esperando que el próximo enfrentamiento fuera en un lugar abierto y no en medio de una ciudad. "…más importante, me intriga el porqué decidiste permanecer en Tokyo-3 después de la misión, ¿estás recopilando información de inteligencia…?"

"_No…"_ Responde el sacerdote, su tono de voz cambio notablemente a uno amable. _"quería conocer esta ciudad y encontrar lugares interesantes para traer a los niños…"_

"¿Ah?" Eso tomó fuera de guardia al Arzobispo, quien solamente comenzó a masajear su sien con su mano libre. Maxwell dejó salir un suspiro. "Anderson… aunque fue una buena decisión el quedarte en Tokyo-3 ya que conseguimos información relevante, te pediré que vuelvas lo más pronto posible y dejes de turistear…"

"_Comprendido su excelencia…"_ Responde el sacerdote manteniendo su tono de voz amable. _"…volveré ASAP"_

"Bien" Murmura Maxwell con un tono de voz menos preocupado. "Te estaremos esperando… quiero un reporte detallado de la información que obtuviste de Alucard"

"_Roger… cambio y fuera"_ Dijo Anderson antes de terminar la comunicación. Maxwell dejó salir otro suspiro.

/Fin de Flashback/

Desde que Anderson mencionó a Millenium su mente se había mantenido en alerta y analizando cuales eran las posibles implicaciones de ello.

Había cabos sueltos, y los que había realmente no embonaban bien. La repentina información filtrada acerca del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana, la decisión de ejecutar el Protocolo de Gauff, así como la presencia de vampiros en Tokyo-3 y Hellsing tras su rastró, y con ello un posible nexo con Millenium.

Había estado analizando esas premisas pero no le permitían llegar a una conclusión firme aún. Cierto, el Protocolo de Gauff había sido ejecutado con la finalidad de detener el paso de los Mensajeros Divinos, eso les permitiría sellar su paso por lo menos por seis meses y ese tiempo lo invertirían en investigar acerca del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana, encontrar a quienes lo desarrollaron y buscar una forma de detenerlo. También tenía sentido que Hellsing haya ido a Tokyo-3 siguiendo un rastro de Millenium.

Maxwell había sido nombrado líder de la XIII Sección de Vaticano, Judas Iscariote, debido a su inteligencia táctica, y en este momento no podía evitar sentir que había gato encerrado en este asunto. Lo único que podía deducir de estas premisas era que si el rastro de Millenium era verídico, eso significaba que éstos estaban interesados de alguna forma en el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana, lo cual dejaba una pregunta en general: ¿En qué forma?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de Hellsing.

"El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana… Usurpar el lugar de nuestro Padre…" Murmuró Integra, analizando las palabras que había dicho Alexander Anderson durante su enfrentamiento con Alucard y que éste último había citado durante su narración de lo que había sucedido en Tokyo-3.

La habitación permanecía en silencio, todos los presentes analizando las palabras y la narración del nosferatu.

"Esas palabras son demasiado…" Rompió Walter el silencio, pero se detuvo momentáneamente buscando el adjetivo adecuado para terminar su oración. "…ostentosas"

"¿Ostentosas?" Murmuró Integra dejando salir un bufido. "…son el extremo de la megalomanía"

"Usurpar el lugar de nuestro Padre… ¿se refieren a tomar el lugar de Dios?" Cuestiona Bernadotte con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Además. ¿Qué es el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana?

Integra meramente encogió los hombros. "No tengo la más mínima idea…" Dijo antes de lanzar una mirada cuestionante a Walter, quien se encargaba de recopilar la información de los departamentos de inteligencia y solamente obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza negativo de su parte. "…sin embargo, ahora sabemos la importancia de dicho Proyecto, ya requirió la presencia de la Iglesia Católica en Tokyo-3; también las movilizaciones de vampiros que se realizaron con un posible nexo a Millenium… y las palabras de Anderson… no me sorprendería que esos cerdos nazis realmente estuvieran tras algo así de ambicioso"

"¿Creen que Ikari sepa algo al respecto?" Pregunta el mercenario con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y mirando el techo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Alucard mencionó algo de que Vaticano castigaría a quienes combaten a los mensajeros o algo por el estilo… con ello se refiere a los pilotos Eva y a las cosas esas que combaten ¿no es así?"

"Iie… el joven Ikari no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo…" Respondió Alucard con su ronca voz, mientras permanecía recargado contra la pared. "…el solamente piloteaba un Eva porque podía y porque se le había ordenado hacerlo"

"¿Eso lo viste en su sangre también?" Cuestiona el mercenario mirándolo con incredulidad, a lo que Alucard meramente asintió como respuesta con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Integra dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Así que realmente no sabemos nada de lo que está sucediendo… tal vez debamos hacer una visita a nuestro amigo Maxwell" Agregó con dando un tono sarcástico a las últimas palabras.

"Puedo exprimir la información de él" Gruñó Alucard esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa al tiempo que se impulsaba hacia enfrente, alejándose de la pared y permaneciendo de pie, sus manos empuñadas con fuerza.

Walter y Bernadotte miraron expectantes a la mujer. "Iie… eso nos metería en problemas innecesarios con Vaticano" Denegó Integra la propuesta hecha por su súbdito y ganando un suspiro de alivio por parte de sus otros dos subordinados.

"¿Qué es lo que sugiere Integra-sama?" Pregunta Walter, Integra permaneció en silencio antes de encender un nuevo cigarrillo, el cual fumaba tranquilamente, analizando la situación actual.

"Nada…" Murmuró la mujer después de un largo silencio y ganándose un '¿huh?' por parte de los tres hombres presentes en la habitación quienes la miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Integra-sama…?" Cuestionó Walter expectante y confundido. Integra exhaló con tranquilidad el humo de su cigarrillo con tranquilidad.

"No tenemos ninguna prueba contundente de nada de le información que nos dio Alucard…" Explica la mujer con una mirada pensativa. "…ni siquiera sabemos que es el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana y si realmente nos encontramos tras un rastro de Millenium, así que solamente haremos una investigación pasiva al respecto, y a menos que descubramos algo respecto a eso último tomaremos cartas en el asunto…"

"¿Investigar de forma pasiva?" Cuestiona para sí el mercenario en voz alta, su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro mostrando desacuerdo al respecto pero aceptándolo de todos modos.

"Nuestro enemigo es Millenium…" Agrega Integra. "…debemos de cobrar venganza por lo que hicieron hace catorce años" Gruñe la mujer. Ahí fue cuando Bernadotte recordó la cadena de eventos por la cuales los Wild Geese terminaron en Hellsing, con ello le quedaba claro porque estaban tan interesados en encontrar y destruir al grupo Nazi. "Hemos terminado por hoy… Alucard, Bernadotte, debo pedirles que se retiren" Dijo obteniendo una mirada confusa que ignoró por parte de ambos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano "Walter… llamaré a Ikari, y me gustaría que nos acompañaras, en lo que se presenta aquí yo iré explicando los detalles"

Acto seguido Bernadotte se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse, mientras que Alucard meramente se desvanecía en el aire.

"¿Qué es todo este misterio alrededor de ese chico?" Pregunta Walter una vez que se encontraban solos en la habitación.

"Je… esto es lo que sucede…" Murmuró la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa y con una mirada perspicaz en sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez que había llegado a la planta baja de la mansión, Shinji comenzó a hacer memoria para ir a la oficina de Integra, la rubia había llamado a su habitación solicitando su presencia.

El joven ex-piloto se sentía un poco extraño con las ropas que le habían entregado, a final de cuentas lo único que él vestía regularmente era su pantalón y camisa de uniforme… pero esto, a pesar de que no era incómodo, era muy diferente.

Shinji jaló el resorte del cuello de su playera por nerviosismo. Vestía en este momento un pantalón de camuflaje holgado que le quedaba un poco largo, así como unas botas militares altas, una playera negra lisa la cual junto con la chamarra manga corta verde que le habían brindado era lo único probablemente de su talla, ya que incluso sus botas parecían ser un número más grande. Sin embargo no iba a quejarse, ya que estas ropas se las habían dado debido a su llegada inesperada, además le habían asignado una habitación genial… consideraba que era muy imprudente quejarse.

Recorrió los pasillos de la gran mansión sin problemas, el moverse a través de las gigantescas instalaciones de NERV le había dado un buen sentido de la orientación, y tras unos minutos de caminar al tiempo que observaba de paso las esculturas, pinturas y demás decoraciones, finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de la rubia.

TOC TOC

Tocó un par de veces, después de titubear en hacerlo por unos segundos.

"Adelante…" Escuchó la voz femenina de la dirigente de Hellsing contestar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta titubeante y se abrió paso, adentro lo recibieron las miradas escrudiñantes de Integra y Walter. "B-buenas tardes…" Saludó Shinji sintiéndose un poco intimidado ante las miradas.

"Buenas tardes joven Ikari" Respondió Integra con una media sonrisa y un cigarrillo en su boca. Walter respondió al unísono con un ligero asentimiento.

"Joven Ikari…" Dijo Integra poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio antes de recargarse en la parte frontal de éste. "…discutiremos cuales serán las condiciones de su estancia"

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji haciendo contacto visual de forma intermitente con la mujer.

"Je… como lo dije tal vez sonó algo rudo" Agregó la mujer sonriendo levemente. "…más bien te daremos una lista de actividades que desarrollaras mientras permaneces con nosotros"

"Oh…" Exclamó Shinji mirando a la mujer con sorpresa y finalmente manteniendo la mirada con la mujer y observándola de forma expectante. Integra sonrió para sus adentros, se dio cuenta del cambio inmediato en el lenguaje corporal del chico. Todo era cuestión de tacto. "¿E-en que puedo ayudar?" Preguntó el adolescente.

"Bueno…" Comenzó la rubia al tiempo que tomaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y exhalaba el humo. "…primero que nada queremos que te conviertas en el ayudante de Walter para realizar las labores de la mansión" Shinji asintió mientras la miraba aun expectante. "…obviamente recibirás una paga, tendrás tiempo libre y podrás vivir aquí mismo, Walter te establecerá a detalle cuales son las actividades que vas a realizar bajo un determinado horario, aunque eso no excluye que Walter solicite tu ayude aún fuera de esos horarios…"

"S-sí, no hay problema" Responde Shinji asintiendo vigorosamente.

"Bien, sin embargo…" Murmura la mujer con una sonrisa perspicaz. "…y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, debido a la 'naturaleza' de la organización Hellsing, no puedes quedar sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento para defenderte" Agrega Integra, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del chico "…así que dentro de las actividades que realizarás, una de ellas será seguir un riguroso entrenamiento por parte de tu nuevo Sensei…" En esa última palabra, Integra señaló a Walter extendiendo su brazo hacia el anciano.

"¿Sen-sei?" preguntó Shinji, lanzando una mirada sorprendida y confundida al veterano cazador.

"Así es joven Ikari" Respondió Walter esbozando una media sonrisa y una mirada perspicaz. "…debo decir que soy bastante estricto en mi entrenamiento, pero creo que sobrevivirás…"

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. "H-hai…" Respondió esta vez realmente temeroso. Walter meramente sacudió levemente su cabeza, divertido.

"¿Las ropas que le brindé son de tamaño adecuado?" Preguntó el Mayordomo.

"¡Hai, muchas gracias!" Exclamó Shinji haciendo una profunda reverencia dirigida a los dos adultos.

"Tshh… yo veo que los pantalones te quedan algo grandes, y al parecer las botas también" Dijo Integra en un tono burlón, haciendo que Shinji se pusiera totalmente rojo inmediatamente.

"N-no… e-están bien, de verdad" Dijo en voz casi inaudible y mirando hacia otro lado, evitando hacer contacto visual con la mujer.

"Le tendré que pedir que espere hasta el día de mañana para conseguirle ropa de su medida, joven Ikari" Interviene Walter.

"Ah… hai… A-arigato…" Responde el chico avergonzado. "Emm… Sensei"

Walter esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y dirigió su mirada expectante hacia la rubia.

"Ikari" Dijo la mujer con voz alta y seria, voz ganándose la atención tanto del chico como del anciano. "A partir de este momento comienzas a formar parte de nosotros, de Hellsing, siéntete con la libertad de conocer la mansión y sus alrededores" Shinji asintió en respuesta, el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "…sin embargo, debido a tu identidad como Piloto Eva, te pediremos de favor que mantengas un bajo perfil, el que se sepa de tu estancia aquí nos metería en muchos problemas…"

"Sí señora" Respondió Shinji en un intento de dar una respuesta con tono militar, aunque su realmente su respuesta fue titubeante y baja.

"Entonces tenemos un acuerdo... Ikari, debes de estar hambriento, pero los cocineros no están trabajando en este momento así que te pediré prepares y tomes lo que gustes" Invita la mujer sonriendo levemente, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del chico quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento. "…descansa, ya que mañana iniciarás tus actividades con Walter"

"Muchas gracias, Integra-sama…" Agradece Shinji haciendo una leve reverencia a la mujer.

"No hay problema" Dice la mujer poniéndose de pie y rodeando nuevamente su escritorio, para finalmente tomar asiento en la silla frente a éste. "Sin embargo, debo pedirles que me permitan tiempo a solas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer"

"Como usted diga, Integra-sama" Responde Walter haciendo una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta mientras Shinji asiente levemente. "Adelante joven Ikari" Invita Walter a Shinji a salir de la habitación mientas sostiene la puerta abierta.

Cuando el chico salió de la habitación, Walter cruzó miradas con la mujer, quien lo miraba con seriedad. "Walter, entrénalo bien…"

El veterano cazador esbozó una sonrisa confiada. "No la defraudaremos, Integra-sama" Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a la rubia en su escritorio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walter y Shinji iban caminando a la par por los pasillos de la mansión, el joven no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso. "Emm… este... Walter-Sensei…" Murmura el chico con la mirada baja y lazando una rápida mirada de reojo al mayordomo.

"¿Qué sucede joven Ikari?" Pregunta el cazador con voz tranquila.

"Em… ¿Cuáles serán mis responsabilidades?" Pregunta el chico, Walter se sorprendió un poco de que el chico pudiera articular una frase de más de cuatro palabras sin tartamudear.

"Para ser sincero, aun no las he definido…" Dice el veterano con una expresión pensativa en su rostro al tiempo que sujeta su barbilla. "…no se preocupe joven Ikari, no será nada fuera de lo ordinario…" Afirma.

Shinji asintió levemente. "…emm… y lo de mi entrenamiento… este… que clase de entrenamiento" Pregunta el chico con su mirada hacia un costado, su voz casi inaudible. "¿Ehh?" El piloto giró su mirada rápidamente hacia el anciano al sentir un escalofrío que regularmente sentía solamente bajo la furia asesina de su antigua pelirroja compañera de departamento.

No obstante Walter solamente esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa y agachó su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos quedaron oscurecidos. "…procure pasar a la cocina, prepararse una buena cena e ir a descansar, necesitará de mucha energía para el entrenamiento"

Shinji miró al hombre con ojos abiertos como platos y nuevamente tragó saliva. "Ahh… emm… ¿a qué horas debo estar listo?"

"Lo veré en la base de las escaleras a las seis de la mañana" Responde Walter deteniendo su paso, haciendo que el chico imitara su acción y lo mirada confundido. El anciano estiró su brazo e indicaba con su dedo incide al fondo de un pasillo.

"Por este pasillo puede ir a la cocina…" Indica Walter. "…siéntase libre de prepararse lo que guste, el día de mañana le conseguiremos ropas nuevas y de su medida"

"Hai, Arigato…" Responde Shinji haciendo una profunda reverencia, realmente agradecido al anciano. "…iré a cenar algo"

"Adelante, yo tengo cosas que hacer…" Responde Walter antes de resumir su paso "…lo veré mañana temprano, descanse" Agrega al tiempo que hace una seña con su mano como despido y sigue su camino por los pasillos de la enorme mansión.

Shinji siguió con la mirada a su nuevo mentor hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego caminó por el pasillo que lo llevó a la cocina.

Aunque ya lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la gigante cocina que parecía a la de un restaurante. Había varias estufas, refrigeradores, gabinetes y utensilios.

CLANK CLASH

Shinij pegó un salto y sintió que el corazón se le salía de un salto cuando un fuerte estruendo hizo eco en la solitaria habitación. Había sido el sonido de aceite friendo algo, al mismo tiempo de muchas cacerolas y sartenes de metal chocando unos contra otros y cayendo al piso… poco después pudo percibir el aroma a algo quemándose.

"¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!" Exclamaba alarmada una voz femenina. Shinji parpadeó confundido y miró la fuente de humo detrás de uno de los grandes gabinetes.

FIUUSHHHHHHHHH

"¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate!" Ahora escuchaba el muy familiar sonido del extintor… El cual utilizó en varias de las ocasiones que Misato quiso cocinar.

SWIFF PLOP

Se acercó a toda prisa hacia donde venía todo el alboroto y no vio nada de lo que estaba tirado en el piso debido al humo y al gas blanco generado por el extintor, así que no pudo evitar el pisar una de los sartenes y resbalar. Cayó irreverentemente sobre su trasero. "¡Ouch!" Exclamó al tiempo que trataba de recuperar su visibilidad.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Escuchó la voz femenina decir al tiempo que la cortina de humo y químico seco se comenzaba a disipar. "¿Ah?"

Cuando todo se disipó Shinji parpadeó un par de veces al encontrarse con una chica rubia, de cuerpo y rostro atractivo, vestida con pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis blancos y una blusa negra, y que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión confundida.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunta la chica lanzándole una mirada acusadora y poniendo sus manos en la cintura. "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Emmm… yo… ¡aughh!" El ex-piloto no tuvo tiempo de contestar, entre su titubeo la chica en un rápido movimiento lo tomó con cada mano de las solapas de su chamarra y lo levantó con facilidad.

"¿Quién eres?" Cuestionó la chica con una mirada amenazante en su rostro, cosa que Shinji detuviera su forcejeo y mirara a la chica con terror. Además de la fea mirada que le daba, la chica lo tenía levantado con suma facilidad por lo menos veinte centímetros sobre el suelo.

"E-emm… yo"

"¡Responde!" Exclamó la chica, sus ojos estrechándose.

"Ikari Shinji! ¡Soy nuevo aquí!" Fue lo único que pudo gritar de nervios el chico al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Ahora la rubia lo miró confundida con su rostro inclinado hacia un lado, su expresión y mirada relajándose.

Al darse cuenta de que seguía sano y salvo, Shinji abrió un ojo para inspeccionar la situación, en respuesta, los ojos de la rubia se estrecharon ligeramente y lo miraron con sospecha.

"¿Trabajas bajo el mando de Bernadotte?" Cuestionó la chica.

"Ah… emm… no, y-yo emm… Integra-sama me asignó con Walter-Sensei…" Responde temeroso el japonés ahora ganándose una mirada realmente extrañada por parte de la chica.

"¿Walter-san?" Murmura extrañada la chica. "…no se me ha informado nada al respecto"

"H-hai… acabo de llegar" Responde Shinji. La chica lo mira con duda por un segundo antes de dejar que los pies del chico nuevamente hicieran contacto con el piso, Shinji dejó salir un suspiro aliviado.

"Tienes mucho que explicar jovencito…" Dice la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su prominente pecho y mirando al chico de manera interrogante.

"H-hai…" Responde Shinji, antes de comenzar a narrar de forma breve, nerviosa y titubeantemente acerca de su estancia en Hellsing durante unos minutos y bajo el interrogatorio de la rubia.

"¡Es verdad!" Exclamó el joven agitando sus manos frenéticamente frente a él de forma defensiva cuando la chica continuó lanzándole una mirada sospechosa con ojos estrechos.

"¿Y qué hacías aquí en la cocina?" Cuestionó la rubia queriendo lucir molesta y seria, más bien lucía avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida en el embrollo que causó.

"B-bajé para cenar algo…" Responde Shinji no dándose cuenta del rubor de la chica. "…W-walter-Sensei lo sugirió" Dijo casi en un murmuro.

La rubia escrudiñó al inseguro chico que evitaba hacer contacto visual por unos segundos. _"Bueno, ciertamente no luce como un peligro…"_ Pensó con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, y al ver al chico casi retorcerse bajo su escrudiño finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. "Mucho gusto Ikari Shinji, soy Seras Victoria" Se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia el chico y sonriendo amablemente.

El chico miró la mano de la chica por unos segundos antes de estrecharla y sonreír tímidamente. "M-mucho gusto…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún Lugar de Japón.

La noche había caído nuevamente en Tokyo-3, eran altas horas de la madrugada y Alexander Corvinus se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de su residencia. Respiraba por la boca de forma agitada y profunda mientras que el sudor corría a chorros pos su rostro y grandes gotas cayendo en sus ropas, sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos del sofá mientras, sus dedos casi encajándose en la cobertura acolchonada de estos, sus ojos estaba cerrados con fuerza.

Su cuerpo poco a poco fue relajándose al tiempo que la profundidad y ritmo de sus inhalaciones disminuía. Una vez que había recuperado la calma y el control de su cuerpo, su mirada se tornó seria. "Lo siento maestro… no cometeré errores de nuevo…" Murmuró a la nada.

/ Flashback /

Corvinus no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Todo lo que habían planeado desde hace tiempo se estaba cumpliendo.

No obstante, no podía evitar estremecerse por ese sentimiento de muerte que lo había estado invadiendo estos últimos dos días. Sabía que había iniciado una cacería días atrás, sabía que Charlotte había muerto días atrás, y a pesar de poseer una conexión con cada uno de sus subordinados, esta era demasiado débil como para saber qué era lo que realmente sucedía con ellos, que era lo que hacían… o quien los asesinaba.

Pero ahora sabía que había cometido un error… el sentimiento de muerte lejano que sintió días atrás finalmente se hizo más fuerte estos últimos días, sabía que existían dos opciones para lo que sucedía, estas eran Hellsing o Vaticano… aunque el abogaba por éstos últimos.

Sin embargo, que asesinaran a sus 'underlings' realmente no le preocupaba desde el punto de vista de que fueran a descubrir algo, a final de cuentas no sabían absolutamente nada, y eran vampiros débiles y estúpidos, humanos recién convertidos tan solo sedientos de un poco de poder. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era no haber seguido la advertencia de su maestro, eso era lo que lo mantenía temeroso en este momento.

"¡Ugh!" Gruñó, su cuerpo paralizándose y sintiendo como se tensaba involuntariamente.

"_Corvinus…"_ Escuchó una voz feral en su mente, una voz que conocía perfectamente y era la única capaz de inducir el miedo en él.

"¡Maestro…!" Exclamó el pelinegro, su cuerpo estremeciéndose aunque aun se encontraba paralizado. "¿Qué…?" Esto no era bueno, su Maestro nunca se comunicaba de esta forma.

Su visión comenzó a desvanecerse y se vio envuelto por una gran oscuridad, sin embargo, la oscuridad no duró mucho en el momento que se vio flotando en medio de un torbellino de fuego. Podía sentir como su piel casi ardía cuando las flamas que giraban en torno a él revoloteaban y se acercaban a él en movimientos aleatorios, sin embargo, a pesar del fuego, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, había un silencio fantasmal que le permitía escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, jamás su Maestro lo había sometido a este tipo de ilusiones, esta ilusión tan poderosa que hacía que su piel ardiera como si se encontrara realmente en un torbellino de fuego y no en su residencia. Miró a sus alrededores, buscando ansiosamente y temeroso a su Maestro… a unos metros frente a él percibió un brillo de color morado.

"Master…" Murmuró Corvinus tragando saliva. Sus ojos temblorosos fijos en un par de ojos que brillaban de color morado unos metros frente a él entre las llamas, la silueta del hombre era solamente una sombra.

"Te advertí que fueras cuidadoso…" Retumbó a sus alrededores la voz de su Maestro en un gruñido, los ojos destellantes estrechándose furiosos. Al mismo tiempo, las llamas a su alrededor parecían envolverse y a danzar con mayor furia.

El vampiro observó aterrado al hombre que lo había convertido en lo que era, sus ojos abiertos como platos y tembloroso, mientras de su boca no lograba salir palabra alguna al sentirse aterrado. "Y-yo…"

"He sabido que se desató una cacería en Tokyo-3… y que Hellsing estuvo involucrado" Gruñó el misterioso hombre, en esta ocasión Corvinus miró a su Maestro con sorpresa ante la declaración.

"¿Hellsing? ¿C-como…?" Preguntó el pelinegro con voz ahogada.

"Quiénes asesinaron a tus estúpidos y patéticos subordinados fueron ellos… sucumbieron ante las fauces de Alucard" Explicó el hombre entre las llamas, casi mutilando al vampiro pelinegro con la mirada.

"¿Alucard…? ¿Cómo supo él acerca de Tokyo-3?" Murmura Corvinus con miedo al tiempo que su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionaba al sentir las llamas a su alrededor quemar su piel, haciendo que comenzaran a brotar grandes ampollas en sus brazos y piernas… el dolor comenzando a invadirlo terriblemente.

"Apoderándose de sus memorias…"

Eso hizo que Corvinus comprendiera la situación. Ahora Alucard probablemente sabía acerca de él, y eso lo convertía en un blanco.

"Exactamente…" Murmuró el hombre de brillantes ojos morados, escuchando los pensamientos y conclusiones de su subordinado al hurgar en su mente. "…si Hellsing llegara a encontrarte, Alucard te aniquilaría, descubriría todo lo que hemos hecho y que estamos por hacer… todos estos años de espera se vendrían abajo…"

"Maestro… yo…"

"¡Dejarás de crear esas estúpidas tropas de patéticos vampiros! ¡Deberás mantenerte en las sombras y desaparecer! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?" Interrumpió el sujeto con un gruñido peligroso, sus ojos estrechándose más y tornándose de un color rojo, haciendo que las llamas envolvieran aun más a Corvinus y danzaran con más violencia.

"¡S-si! ¡Maestro! ¡Por favor perdóneme!" Gritó el pelinegro al sentir el fuego envolverlo y verse incapaz de protegerse. "¡No sucederá de nuevo!"

"Eso es lo que espero Corvinus… eso espero" Respondió el hombre, su voz comenzando a sonar lejana y dejando un eco. En ese instante las llamas se disiparon, nuevamente la oscuridad lo envolvió por unos momentos antes de poder ver el entorno en el que realmente se encontraba.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Ya se encontraba tranquilo nuevamente, se puso de pie y se sirvió una copa del Whiskey que estaba sobre una mesa cercana. Antes de tomar la copa se detuvo, y remangó su camisa manga larga, inspeccionando con cuidado y curiosidad el lugar donde el fuego había quemado sus brazos… aun sentía el dolor, pero su piel no tenía absolutamente nada, se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado. "Fiuuu…" Dejó salir un sonoro y cansado suspiro.

"Creo que no tiene caso informar nada a mi Maestro acerca de la desaparición del piloto Ikari Shinji…" Murmuró para sí "Seguramente ya hurgó en mis memorias…" Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y una mirada pensativa. "Aunque al comité parece no preocuparle mucho…" Luego esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa. "Hehe… no, realmente no les importa, será más fácil deshacerse de NERV de esa forma…" Murmuró finalmente antes de tomar la copa y dar un largo trago a la bebida embriagante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Esto sabe delicioooosooo!" Exclamó Seras eufórica y con ojos dramáticamente llorosos al probar una cucharada de la humeante sopa frente a ella. "¡Eres muy bueno cocinando!" Agregó la rubia entre cucharadas felicitando al joven recién llegado.

"G-gracias, Seras-san…" Respondió Shinji un poco avergonzado con una sonrisa tímida.

"Debo admitir que yo solo venía a hacerme un emparedado… ¡Pero esto es mucho mejor!" Dice la mujer con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras continúa devorando la comida frente a ella.

Shinji había quedado sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de ingredientes que encontró en las múltiples neveras de la gran cocina. Después de ayudar a la mujer a limpiar el caos en el que cayó esa parte de la cocina, decidió preparar algo sencillo y poco laborioso para desocuparse rápido y seguir el consejo de descansar que le había dado Walter. Así que preparó algo de sopa de Miso, aprovechando los ingredientes internacionales con los que contaba en la nevera. _"Tal vez luego me dediqué a aprender nuevos platillos con todo estos ingredientes…"_ Pensó Shinji contento mientras estaba preparando la sopa, si había algo que realmente disfrutaba era cocinar.

"¡Te convertirás en mi chef personal de comida japonesa!" Exclamó la mujer sonriendo al tiempo que se levantaba por otro plato.

"Ah… emmm… H-hai" Murmuró Shinji.

"Hehehehe… no esperaba esa respuesta realmente, pero ya que accediste no te puedes echar para atrás" Dice la mujer con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y un plato de sopa en sus manos.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, se habían quedado a comer dentro de la gran cocina usando una de las mesas de los chefs de la mansión.

"Emm… Seras-san" Murmuró el chico tímidamente, tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer aunque mantenía la mirada pegada en su plato de sopa.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Seras mientras degustaba de su sopa con una mirada alegre.

"Emm… u-usted trabaja aquí, ¿c-cierto?" Cuestiona el chico en voz baja.

"Así es" Responde la mujer sonriendo con orgullo y golpeando su pecho con su puño. "¡Soy uno de los Capitanes de la armada de Hellsing!" Agrega haciendo una señal de victoria, Shinji solo parpadeó en respuesta y la miró con un poco de asombro.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en lo que ambos continuaban con su cena, aunque este fue interrumpido nuevamente por la rubia. "Dime Ikari, ¿Qué es lo que harás aquí?"

"A-aun no lo sé… Walter-sensei me dirá mañana al amanecer" Responde el chico con su mirada pensativa clavada en el plato ya vacío frente a él.

Seras sonrió levemente. "De cualquier forma… bienvenido"

"A-arigato" Responde el chico sonriendo tímidamente ante la bienvenida por parte de la rubia. Luego el chico se pone de pie y se dirige al lavaplatos con su plato y cubiertos en mano.

"Déjalos ahí, tu cocinaste, yo limpio…" Lo detiene la chica, haciendo que Shinji le diera una mirada cuestionante. "En serio, déjalo ahí… mañana ayudarás a Walter-san, así que mejor ve a descansar… ya podremos platicar en alguna otra ocasión" Dice Seras con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"G-gracias Seras-san" Responde el adolescente haciendo una leve reverencia a la chica.

"Victoria" Aclara la chica. "Llámame Victoria, Shinji-kun" Dice con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Shinji se ruborizó levemente. "¡H-hai...! Victoria-san" Exclama el chico algo apenado, aunque su última palabra fue solo en un murmuro.

"Hahaha… tranquilo" Agrega la chica divertida por la nerviosa actitud del chico. "…ahora anda, ve a descansar"

"H-hai…buenas noches" Responde el chico asintiendo levemente antes de dirigirse a la salida de la ridículamente grande cocina.

La rubia solamente siguió al chico con la mirada mientras este se retiraba. "Parece un buen chico…" Murmura para sí al tiempo que se pone de pie y se acerca al lavaplatos. Abrió las llaves de agua y comenzó a enjabonar los utensilios sucios mientras permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos. _"Me pregunto porque Master lo habrá traído…" _Pensó intrigada mientras se mantenía ocupada con su labor. "Será cuestión de esperar…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se recostó en su cama, dejó su SDAT sobre el pequeño buró junto a esta, ahora se encontraba con su mirada perdida en el techo.

La habitación ya había quedado en penumbras, había dejado solamente las cortinas de la ventana abierta, dejando que la tenue luz artificial de la ciudad y la luz de la luna iluminaran un poco su habitación.

"Me pregunto… si alguien se acuerda de mí" Murmuró con un tono de nostalgia. En ese momento, las únicos rostros que pasaron por su mente fueron los de Misato, Kensuke y Toji; pero al recordar a este último no pudo evitar sentir una terrible culpa invadirlo, haciendo que se cambiara a una posición fetal mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de resistir todos los malos sentimientos que lo invadían. "Lo siento… lo siento… realmente lo siento…" Murmuró abriendo los ojos, ojos llenos de tristeza, y permaneció así por un largo rato.

Se giró al lado contrario pero manteniéndose en una posición fetal, ahora su mirada en la oscuridad del fondo de la habitación. Hizo reminiscencia de los eventos de los últimos días, pensando en las personas que acababa de conocer. "Todos ellos parecer ser buenas personas…" Murmuró con un fantasma de sonrisa en su rostro. Unos momentos después el chico cayó en un profundo sueño, habían sido días cansados final de cuentas, demasiadas cosas habían sucedido.

El silencio y oscuridad envolvió la gran habitación. "Aun eres inconsciente de tu propia habilidad, ¿no es así Ikari Shinji?" Irrumpió el silencio la ronca voz de Alucard.

El nosferatu se materializó entre las penumbras de la habitación, un par de metros frente a la cama del ex-piloto, quien permanecía durmiendo profundamente.. Se acercó a la cama y mantuvo su característica sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que analizaba la figura durmiente del chico.

"En ese momento instintivamente hiciste uso de tu legado…" Murmuró el vampiro, haciendo referencia a uno de los recuerdos que vio del chico al hurgar en sus memorias cuando bebió su sangre. Detrás de sus gafas, los ojos de Alucard se tornaron de un color rojo brillante. "Tu legado, debe dejar de ser algo meramente instintivo…" Dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, luego esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa "…será cuestión de tiempo, pero si alguien puede lograr sacar tu potencial es Walter… sin embargo, le ayudaré un poco a hacerlo…" Murmuró Alucard antes de comenzar a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

El chillón sonido de la alarma lo hizo tiritar. Primero apretó los ojos con más fuerza antes de dejar salir un sonoro suspiro y tomar una posición sentada todavía sobre la cama.

Shinji abrió uno de sus ojos y ubicó el despertador de LED's rojo brillante en su buró, este marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana.

"Ughh…buaaaaaaaaa" Dejó salir un sonoro bostezo al tiempo que extendía su mano para apagar el despertados con movimientos todavía entorpecidos por la somnolencia.

"Hay que comenzar…" Murmuró con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Salió de su habitación unos minutos después, una vez ya que se había puesto las ropas que le habían dado el día anterior, y se había enjuagado la cara y boca, lo cual le ayudó un poco para despertar.

El pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación tenía una iluminación muy tenue, y sumando al silencio del enorme lugar y la oscuridad, esto realmente le daba un aire bastante tétrico; aunque Shinji simplemente ignoró este tren de pensamientos, ya que si no era la persona más valiente del mundo, tampoco le temía a la oscuridad.

Bajó las enormes escaleras con cuidado, ya que estas también estaban muy tenuemente iluminadas y una vez que llegó a la base de éstas, donde vería a Walter, se sentó en el último peldaño y dejó salir otro sonoro bostezo.

"Aun faltan unos minutos pero podemos ir comenzando…" Irrumpió una voz en el silencio y haciendo eco por la mansión, haciendo que Shinji diera un salto al haber sido tomado desprevenido. Giró su mirada rápidamente hacia un lado y se encontró con la figura de Walter, quien esbozaba su característica sonrisa. "…buen día joven Ikari" Saludó asintiendo levemente.

El ex-piloto se puso de pie de un salto. "B-buenos días W-walter-Sensei…" Respondió el chico, aun se le hacía extraño llamar al anciano de esa forma.

"¿Tuvo una buena noche de descanso?"

"H-hai…" Responde el chico asintiendo. "…muchas gracias"

"Perfecto… sígame por favor" Señala el hombre dando la vuelta y caminando hacia uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, Shinji rápidamente siguió tras los pasos del anciano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había iniciado su recorrido con Walter, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, y según el itinerario que le dio el mayordomo de Hellsing, tenía una hora para desayunar.

/ Flashback/

Las últimas dos horas las habían pasado haciendo un recorrido por toda la mansión, durante este recorrido Walter mostró cuales eran las áreas importantes en las que Shinji estaría realizando algunas de sus actividades.

Le mostró a Shinji el cuarto de calderas, lo cual sería lo primero que el joven verificaría al levantarse, en este lugar se genera y distribuye el sistema de calefacción general de agua y aire, por lo que era de suma importancia verificar que la presión, temperatura y estado de las tuberías fuera óptimo. Walter le mostró que era lo que debía verificar y como hacerlo, y en el caso de que hubiera algún problema a quien debía reportárselo.

Posteriormente fueron a una habitación externa a la mansión en la parte trasera, donde se encontraba un transformador eléctrico utilizado para energizar la mansión, ahí también debía verificar que algunos medidores y marcadores se encontraran a ciertos niveles sin meterse en algún detalle técnico.

Después de eso fueron a un sótano externo en la parte trasera aunque relativamente alejado de la mansión, ahí era donde se concentraban los tanques de gas que alimentaban el cuarto de calderas, donde debía verificar que siempre tuviera un buen nivel. También ahí se encontraban las válvulas y tuberías de agua, las cuales solamente debí verificar que estuvieran recibiendo la presión adecuada.

Acto seguido volvieron a la mansión y mostró Walter donde se almacenaba la correspondencia, en la habitación había una gran caja de correspondencia en la cual debería de verificar origen, tipo de correspondencia y específicamente a quien estaba dirigida, para lo cual lo instruyó en cómo llevar una bitácora de ello. Esta era la actividad que le tomaría más tiempo, ya que eran muchas cartas y paquetes que debía revisar y posteriormente entregar.

Sin embargo Walter interrumpió dicha actividad y lo envió a desayunar. "Ikari, procura que tus alimentos sean ricos en proteína y carbohidratos…" Señaló el anciano sonriendo con malicia, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del chico. "…continuaremos por dos horas más trabajando en algunas de las actividades que va a realizar, después de eso seguirás un entrenamiento intensivo de seis horas…"

"¿S-seis horas?" Pregunta Shinji alarmado y sorprendido.

"Así es… un buen desayuno ayudará a que no te desmayes en éste" Agregó el anciano con su sonrisa maliciosa aun en su rostro.

"Seis horas…" Murmuró el japonés bajando su mirada, aun tratando de asimilarlo.

"No es mucho tiempo realmente, pero es un comienzo…" Aclaró Walter dándose la vuelta. "Vayamos al comedor… ahí nuestros chefs se encargarán de brindarte un desayuno adecuado" Agregó antes de salir de la habitación.

"¡H-hai!" Exclamó Shinji titubeante y saliendo torpemente tras el anciano.

/Fin de Flashback/

Se encontraba en uno de los tantos comedores de la mansión y este había sido reservado específicamente para él, Walter se encontraría con Integra en esos momentos así que le dijo a Shinji que volvería dentro de una hora para continuar con el recorrido de la mansión y explicando sus responsabilidades.

"Buen día…" Saludó uno de los dos meseros que entraron al comedor, eran un hombre y una mujer, cada uno cargando con charola con platillos.

"Emm… buenos días" Responde Shinji mirándolos con curiosidad mientras estos ponían platos, cubiertos, vasos y otras cosas frente a él.

Una vez que terminaron, Shinji miró con asombro todo lo que había frente a él, una charola llena de panes, una cafetera, una caja de cereal y un plato para éste, así como una pequeña jarra de leche y otra de jugo de naranja. En su plato, había un par de huevos estrellados acompañados de tocino, una salchicha alemana, unos cuantos champiñones y algún tipo de salsa que él desconocía. Además, en un pequeño plato al fondo había una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

"Um…Disculpe… ¿todo esto es para mí?" Preguntó el ex-piloto con ojos abiertos de sorpresa y señalando a su plato.

"Así es joven…" Responde la mujer sonriendo plácidamente. "…fue el desayuno ordenado por el señor Walter para usted…"

"Oh…" Fue la única respuesta de Shinji mientras miraba toda la comida frente a él.

"Sugirió que comiera todo" Agregó el hombre. El adolescente solamente asintió aun mesmerizado por la comida frente a él.

Después de unos momentos Shinji se percató de que los meseros aun permanecían ahí, y les dio una mirada confundida por no saber qué sucedía y apenado por ello… ya que desconocía y aun no se acostumbraba a estos protocolos elegantes.

"¿Desea algo más?" Pregunta la mujer comprendiendo el dilema del chico y sonriendo amablemente.

"Ah… emm, no, muchas gracias…" Responde el joven haciendo una leve reverencia con el cabeza, aun se encontraba apenado.

"Nos retiramos para que disfrute de su desayuno, pero estaremos a sus órdenes, solamente presione esto…" Dijo el hombre dejando en la mesa un pequeño aparato de color negro y con un botón rojo en el centro.

"Gracias…" Respondió Shinji antes de que lo dejaran disfrutar de forma privada su vasto desayuno, el chico nuevamente miró mesmerizado la comida frente a él y murmuró. "…por mi bien espero poder comerme todo…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji a duras penas lograba mantener el paso detrás de Walter, había tenido que aflojar la hebilla de su cinturón después de terminarse todo lo que le habían preparado… sentía su estómago iba a explotar.

Les tomó alrededor de media hora el terminar de organizar la bitácora de la correspondencia, y lo siguiente fue comenzar a distribuirlo a las áreas o personas correspondientes. Ahora se dirigían a las oficina de Integra, era el primer punto de entrega.

Walter tocó la puerta un par de veces de la oficina y la mujer respondió desde adentro, diciéndoles que pasaron.

Ambos se excusaron dentro de la habitación, Shinji detrás de Walter. "Buen día Integra-sama" Saludaron el anciano y el chico al unisonó, ambos haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Buen día Walter, buen día Ikari…" Respondió la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa.

"Le traemos su correspondencia Integra-sama" Anunció Walter, a lo cual el chico puso tímidamente la pequeña caja de correspondencia sobre el escritorio, frente a la mujer.

"Muchas gracias…" Respondió la mujer. "Has comenzado con tus labores por lo que veo" Dijo dirigiéndose al chico, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"H-hai… Walter-Sensei me está instruyendo…" Responde apenado el chico.

"En este momento estamos repartiendo la correspondencia" Aclara el anciano, obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta por parte de la mujer. "…solo que le indicaré donde están algunos de los lugares donde debe de hacer la entrega"

"Ya veo, ¿Cuáles son las responsabilidades que le has asignado hasta ahora?" Pregunta Integra.

"Se encargará de supervisar en las mañanas todas las instalaciones de los servicios de la mansión… también lo he instruido en cómo llevar la bitácora de la correspondencia-"

"Veo que finalmente te deshiciste de esa labor que repudiabas Walter" Interrumpe la mujer con unas sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que una sonrisa apenada se pintara su rostro.

"Debo admitir que no era una de mis actividades favoritas…" Responde dejando salir un leve suspiro.

"Hehe…" Ríe Integra con una sonrisa conocedora. "No hay problema Walter… pero dime, ¿qué otras asignaciones tiene Ikari?"

Shinji miró a Walter expectante, quería saber que otras tareas le asignarían, lo que ya sabía era que en un par de horas comenzaría su entrenamiento y esperaba no vomitar con lo lleno que se sentía, pero aparte de eso desconocía las demás actividades que realizaría.

"Procederemos a repartir la correspondencia que hemos recibido, después de eso lo enseñaré a administrar algunos de los inventarios-"

"¿'Algunos'?" Cuestiona la mujer lanzándole una mirada curiosa y con una ceja alzada.

"No dará tiempo de enseñarle todo el día de hoy, ya que he establecido un horario estricto para el Joven Ikari…" Explica el anciano. "…ya que a las mil cien horas iniciará su entrenamiento físico y de combate con la señorita Seras y con Bernadotte… tendrá tiempo para tomar una merienda y continuará su entrenamiento conmigo…"

Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver la sonrisa y mirada que le dio la rubia. Era como si le dijera con la mirada 'te compadezco'.

"Entonces no les quitaré se tiempo, ya que Ikari tiene un horario apretado" Dice la mujer, una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro.

"H-hai…" Responde Shinji haciendo una reverencia, aunque por la mirada que había recibido por parte de la mujer comenzaba a temer por su vida.

"Con su permiso" Murmuró Walter antes de que salieran de la habitación. "Continuemos joven Ikari, aún tenemos varias entregas"

Prosiguieron a hacer entrega a algunos miembros de la cocina, intendencia entre otros, no les tomó mucho tiempo, ahora se dirigían a hacer la última entrega.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Pregunta Shinji, habían salido de la mansión por la parte trasera. El destinatario del paquete que traía en manos decía Pip Bernadotte, a quien él ya conocía, pero le desconcertaba el hecho de que salieran de la mansión para hacer la entrega.

"La tropa de Bernadotte tiene sus propios aposentos dentro de le los terrenos de la mansión de Hellsing…" Explica Walter, mientras continua caminando a través de los jardines de la mansión. "…después de estar un tiempo en la mansión se decidió que era una buena idea construir una residencia para las tropas"

"Oh…" Shinji solamente asintió en respuesta mientras seguía el paso del anciano.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran residencia de un piso que se encontraba a unos cientos de metros en la parte trasera de la mansión. Era una construcción simple sin mucho adorno, la cual realmente no lucía mal, sin embargo se notaba un contraste con respecto a la mansión.

"¡Walter-san! ¡Ikari! ¡Por aquí!" Exclamó una voz, tanto el anciano como el chico giraron sus miradas hacia la fuente de la voz, y ahí, a uno cuantos metros, recostado sobre el pasto de los jardines que rodeaban esa residencia se encontraba recostado el líder del grupo mercenario, el hombre largo cabello y un parche en el ojo.

"Bernadotte-san" Murmuró Shinji sonriendo levemente al ver el rostro familiar.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Preguntó el mercenario mientras se ponía de pie con movimientos perezosos. Walter miró a Shinji por una fracción de segundo y un movimiento de cabeza dirigido hacia el mercenario.

"¡Oh! Emm… l-le traemos esto, B-bernadotte-san" Dijo Shinji acercándose al hombre después de captar la señal de Walter y mostrándole el paquete. El único ojo de Pip se abrió como plato. "¿Qu- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" Exclama Shinji cuando es tacleado por el mercenario, el anciano solo miraba con una gota de sudor en su frente la escena.

Bernadotte se había abalanzado sobre el ex-piloto como un niño se abalanza sobre sus regalos en navidad.

"¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fiiiiiin!" Exclamaba eufórico el mercenario mientras abrazaba, besaba y danzaba con su paquete. Walter solamente sacudió su cabeza de forma negativo al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro, mientras Shinji aun yacía en el suelo y miraba al mercenario confundido. "¡Llevaba meses esperando!"

"No es difícil imaginar lo que contiene…" Murmuró Walter con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Shinji con curiosidad ante el comentario del anciano y lanzando una mirada confundida al danzante y eufórico Bernadotte.

HACK HACK HACK

Shinji y Walter solo observaban en silencio como el mercenario despedazaba la envoltura de papel del paquete… sí, definitivamente como un niño en navidad.

"¡Taadaaaa!" Exclamó Pip levantando el contenido en lo alto, con júbilo en su rostro. Walter solo lo miró con una expresión neutra en su rostro, mientras Shinji observaba con curiosidad.

"Oh…" Exclamó el joven con sorpresa, su cara tornándose de color rojo al ver lo que era.

"¡Es la edición Mega-limitada de Playboy del mes de diciembre del año antepasado! ¡Me costó una fortuna pero lo vale!" Gritó a todo pulmón el mercenario, Shinji se limitaba a lanzar rápidas y tímidas miradas a la explicita revista, en el fondo, se pudo ver como algunos soldados de la armada se asomaron por las ventanas al escuchar el barullo causado por su líder. "¡Incluye un poster extra-grande de todas las modelos vestidas de Sluty Mrs. Clous!"

Esta vez Walter dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. "Lo sabía…" Murmuró.

"Tshh…" Se mofa Pip con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al tiempo que mira a Walter. "Es solo que a tu edad has dejado de disfrutar las cosas realmente buenas"

SWIFF SWIFF SLASH SLASH SLASH

Shinji solamente vio como desde sus espaldas aparecieron unas líneas delgadas que viajaban por el aire a toda velocidad y se movían en torno a Bernadotte, quien se quedó quieto como estatua. Giró su mirada a sus espaldas para ver que eran esas líneas que vio y de donde habían salido.

"Debes aprender a ser más respetuoso jovencito…" Murmuró Walter con su rostro inclinado hacia enfrente, sus ojos sombreados y una sonrisa que le daba un aire macabro, Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al verlo pero algo llamó su atención, eran varios hilos que giraban en torno a Walter, como si estuvieran danzando.

"Emm… lo siento… Walter-san" Murmuró Pip, en ese momento su sombrero cayó al suelo cortado en pedazos. "¡Mi sombrero!" Gritó con lágrimas dramáticas en los ojos, pero en el momento que se agachó para levantarlo algo más cayó al piso. "¿Huh?" El mercenario se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, sus ojos pegados en la otra cosa que había caído… era cabello castaño, atado en forma de cola de caballo, con un cinta de tela de color rojo. "Nooo…" Murmuró, mientras jalaba con una mano la coleta de su cabello y con la otra sostenía la que estaba en el piso.

"Oh, lo siento… creo que estoy fuera de práctica" Murmuró Walter con una sonrisa en su rostro que no mostraba nada de culpa. "Sigamos con el recorrido joven Ikari" Agregó el anciano, los hilos a su alrededor ya habían desaparecido.

"Emm… ¿Estará bien Bernadotte-san?" Preguntó Shinji señalando al hombre que se encontraba petrificado en medio del jardín, la revista de Playboy en el olvido.

"Claro… es cuestión de tiempo" Respondió el anciano con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

El adolescente solamente dio una rápida mirada preocupada al hombre que ahora se encontraba en posición fetal en el piso. "Dos años… Dos años… Dos años… Dos años… Dos años…" Murmuraba.

"Vamos joven Ikari" Lo llamó Walter ya a algunos metros de distancia.

"¡H-hai!" Exclamó Shinji saliendo en paso apurado tras el anciano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji miró asombrado a su alrededor, era una de las habitaciones que se encontraban debajo de la planta baja de la mansión. Era una habitación realmente grande la cual tenía decenas de máquinas de ejercicio.

"Aquí comenzará su entrenamiento joven Ikari" Dijo Walter. Después de la entrega del 'paquete' de Bernadotte, el anciano le había instruido al chico en cómo llevar el inventario de algunas cosas de la casa, pero se llegaron las once de la mañana y Walter era una persona puntual y estricta, seguir los itinerarios era importante.

"¿Esto quien lo usa?" Preguntó el chico con curiosidad al ver el lugar vacío aunque en buenas condiciones.

"Lo usan las tropas de Bernadotte para entrenar, pero los miércoles no entrenan, así que hoy no lo compartirá…" Explica el anciano, Shinji solamente asiente en respuesta.

"Buaaaaaaaaa" Un bostezo a sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos. Al girar sus miradas se encontraron con Seras entrando al gimnasio, se notaba a leguas que acababa de despertar aunque ya tenía puesta su ropa deportiva. "Buenos días Walter-san, buenos días Shinji-kun"

"B-buenos días" Saludó Shinji.

Walter meramente asintió en respuesta. "¿Se conocen ya?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sí…" Responde la rubia tratando de reprimir otro bostezo. "Shinji-kun me preparó la cena anoche" Agrega sonriente la chica.

"Perfecto, eso nos ahorra las presentaciones" Dice Walter con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Señorita Victoria, dejo el entrenamiento del joven Ikari en sus manos, espero que Bernadotte no tarde en llegar" Agrega, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Seras solamente lo miró con curiosidad mientras Shinji esbozó una leve sonrisa divertida. "Entonces me retiro, debo realizar algunas labores, joven Ikari, lo veré aquí mismo a las tres de la tarde" Dice el anciano antes de retirarse.

"H-hai" Responde el adolescente asintiendo levemente.

En el momento que Walter iba a salir del gimnasio entra un deprimido y cabizbajo Pip.

"Buen día Bernadotte" Saludó Walter con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al pasar junto al hombre.

"Buen día…" Respondió el mercenario haciendo una cara de puchero y mirándolo de reojo, haciendo que Walter sonriera aun con más malicia.

Seras y Shinji observaron con curiosidad como el hombre se acercaba hacia ellos con paso deprimido.

"¿Y a ti que te pasó?" Pregunta la rubia inspeccionando con curiosidad al ver el humor de Bernadotte una vez que estaba frente a ellos.

"Nada…" Responde el hombre cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando hacia otro lado. "Creo que es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento Ikari…sígueme" Murmura el hombre dirigiéndose hacia unos de los aparatos de ejercicio.

El adolescente y la rubia solamente miraron la espalda del hombre mientras este avanzaba.

"¿Uhh?" Exclamó la chica con sorpresa en su rostro, pero en una fracción de segundo explotó en una carcajada "¡Hahahahaha! ¿Y ese rabo de conejo?" Se burla la chica entre carcajadas mientras apunta con su dedo hacia la recortada cola de caballo del mercenario. Shinji hacía lo mejor que podía para no contagiarse de la carcajada de la mujer, a final de cuentas, y aunque poco, el tuvo que ver con ello.

"¡No es un rabo de conejo! ¡Y no es gracioso!" Gruñe el mercenario dándose la vuelta y encarándolos, agitando su puño frente a él al tiempo que la lanza una mirada amenazante a la rubia, lo cual solamente hizo que la chica aumentara el volumen de su carcajada. "¡Deja de reírte! ¡O voy a afeitarte la cabeza mientras duermes!"

"¡Claro! ¡Claro!" Se mofa entre risas la chica con un movimiento de mano. "¿Pero a que debemos el cambio de look? ¡Llevabas siglos cuidándolo! ¡Además cuidabas tu cabello como su fuera tu novia!" Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

"Solo llevaba cuidándolo dos años…" Dijo Bernadotte por lo bajo antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y hacer una cara de puchero mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado. "Maldito Walter-san…" Murmuró.

"¡Noooo!" Exclamó divertida la rubia al tiempo que cubría su boca en sorpresa. "¿Lo hiciste enfadar? ¿A Walter-san?" Preguntó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Un poco…" Murmuró el hombre. Seras estalló en otra carcajada.

Shinji no pudo evitar reír levemente ante el intercambio sus instructores y recordando el 'encuentro' entre su Sensei y el mercenario.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo lo hiciste enfadar?" Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Nada, nada… olvida eso y vayamos a entrenar a la nueva mascota" Interrumpió Pip haciendo un movimiento de mano.

"¿Mascota?" Cuestionó Shinji parpadeando. Eso lo había ofendido un poco.

"¡No seas grosero!" Regaña la rubia al mercenario. "No lo escuches Shinji-kun… solamente está molesto porque lo acaban de 'cortar'…" Agrega la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Pip no le dio el gusto a la mujer e ignoró su comentario, bueno, un leve tic en sus ojo al momento de reprimir la molestia.

"¿No le dijiste a Walter-san acerca de su edad verdad?" Preguntó la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba a Bernadotte junto con Shinji. El mercenario solamente se paralizó por un segundo y se estremeció momentáneamente antes de seguir su paso. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Agregó la chica con haciendo un movimiento desaprobatorio con la cabeza. Shinji, divertido, solamente siguió caminando tras el mercenario.

Pip se detuvo frente a una de las máquinas. "Muy bien Ikari…" Dijo llamando la atención del susodicho. "Comenzaremos primero a ejercitar pecho y espalda el día de hoy…" Shinji asintió en respuesta. "Está será la primera máquina que usarás… prueba el peso que sientas adecuado"

Shinji nuevamente asintió y tomo asiento en la máquina, a su costado izquierdo estaban las placas de metal que graduaban el peso con una pequeña barra de metal que delimitaba el peso a cargar, actualmente estaba puesto a treinta libras. También, a sus costados estaban dos manijas, las cuales empujaría hacia enfrente para cargar el peso.

"Prueba con el peso actual, si sientes que es mucho lo podemos disminuir, es mejor eso a que te lastimes…" Explicó Pip mientras Seras se recargaba contra otro de los aparatos.

"H-hai…" Shinji tomó las manijas y las empujó hacia enfrente, sintiendo como su fuerza se concentraba en los brazos y pecho.

"¿Qué opinas del peso? ¿Crees que puedas hacer cuatro series de diez repeticiones?" Pregunta Pip con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Shinji parpadeó sorprendido. "Emm… ¿V-voy a hacer c-cuarenta?"

Pip asiente en respuesta, aun con una sonrisa colmillada en su rostro."Para comenzar obviamente…"

"Cr-creo que reduciré d-diez libras…" Murmura avergonzado.

"No hay de que apenarse…" Anima el mercenario "por algo se empieza, verás que siguiendo mi rutina duplicarás el peso como mínimo en dos meses"

"H-hai" Responde Shinji esbozando una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más animado.

"¡Entonces comencemos!" Exclama Bernadotte alegremente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento de Shinji… y no se veía nada bien.

"¡Muy bien Ikari! ¡Solamente una más!" Animó Bernadotte.

"¡Tu puedes Shinji-kun!" Exclamó la rubia.

Shinji se encontraba sobre una colchoneta haciendo lagartijas. Ya se encontraba empapado de sudor, tenía la cara roja y los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo y el cansancio mientras intentaba volver a la posición de inicio del ejercicio.

"¡Aughhhh!" Gruñó el chico con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados al concentrar lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas en hacer la última repetición. "¡Ahhh!" Exclamó al lograrlo, e inmediatamente dejándose caer a un costado respirando agitadamente.

Los dos adultos vitoreaban mientras el chico trataba de recuperar el aliento. "¡Ya llevamos la mitad!" Exclamó Bernadotte, y una gota de sudor se pintó en su frente y en la de Seras cuando el ex-piloto tomo una posición fetal en el piso al escuchar ese último comentario.

"Hehe… creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar unos minutos" Murmuró Seras sonriendo nerviosamente.

El mercenario dejó salir un sonoro suspiro antes de sonreír de igual forma. "Tienes razón… Ikari, tienes quince minutos"

"Haai…" Murmuró cansadamente el chico dejando salir un suspiro aliviado y comenzando a ponerse de pie.

"¿Cómo te sientes Shinji-kun?" Pregunta Seras dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico mientras sonríe divertida.

"Can… sado" Respondió Shinji entre respiros.

"Realmente te faltaba ejercitarte…" Dijo Bernadotte con una sonrisa colmilluda. "... te acostumbrarás en una semana"

En respuesta, para la risa de los adultos, el chico agachó la cabeza y dejó colgar sus brazos a sus costados… derrotado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rato después.

"¿Me llamaba Integra-sama?" Pregunta Walter entrando a la oficina de la rubia. Esta se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio con su computadora portátil frente a ella, lo que llamó su atención fue ver al Nosferatu a las espaldas de la mujer con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

"Adelante por favor, Walter" Contesta la mujer sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

El anciano asintió y se acercó al escritorio. "Buen día Alucard-sama" Saludó.

"Buen día Walter… veo que ya ha comenzado el entrenamiento del joven Ikari" Dice el vampiro al tiempo que su peculiar sonrisa se pinta en su rostro.

"Así es, en estos momentos Bernadotte y la señorita Seras lo están instruyendo en el gimnasio" Explica Walter, Alucard asiente en respuesta.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No lo entrenarás?" Pregunta intrigado el nosferatu.

Walter asiente en respuesta. "Mi entrenamiento comenzará en un par de horas"

"Walter…" Interrumpe la mujer con su mirada aun en la pantalla, en el cristal de sus lentes se puede apreciar mucho movimiento además de que se escuchan estruendosos sonidos de las bocinas de la computadora. "…queremos mostrarte algo"

"¿Qué sucede Integra-sama?" Pregunta Walter con curiosidad.

"El día de ayer Alucard solicitó que consiguiéramos las grabaciones de uno de los combates de las unidades Evangelion con uno de los mensajeros..." Explica Integra cruzando miradas con el anciano.

"Ya lo obtuvieron por lo que veo…" Interviene Walter con un poco de sorpresa.

Integra asiente al tiempo que toma un cigarrillo y lo pone en sus labios, casi por reflejo, Walter extiende su brazo y lo prende con un encendedor que trae siempre en los bolsillos. "Gracias…" Murmura la mujer inhalando el cálido humo y dejándolo salir un par de segundos después. "…NERV es una institución muy capaz científicamente, sus instalaciones están hechas para soportar sin problemas los enfrentamientos con los mensajeros…"

"Sin embargo…" Interviene Walter expectante.

"Sus sistemas de vigilancia, y su personal no son lo suficientemente confiable y robustos… así fue como conseguimos lo siguiente" Explica Integra girando la pantalla para que la viera Walter, en ésta se puede apreciar la imagen congelada de la Unidad Evangelion 01 en plena carrera. El anciano miró la pantalla alzando las cejas.

"Sé que te encuentras escéptico ante el hecho de entrenar a este chico…" Interviene la ronca voz de Alucard, ganándose la mirada de Walter. "…espero esto cambie tu opinión al respecto" Agrega esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa, a lo que el anciano asiente con seriedad y devuelve su mirada hacia la pantalla.

"Presta atención…" Murmuró Integra esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y estrechando su mirada antes de iniciar el video.

PLIP

Durante los siguientes minutos Walter observó con interés el video donde se apreciaba la titánica figura del Eva-01 en acción, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver casi la parte final de la secuencia.

PLIP

Integra detuvo el video nuevamente y le dio una mirada expectante a Walter mientras esbozaba una sonrisa conocedora.

"Interesante…" Murmuró Walter con su mirada pensativa aun fija en la imagen congelada de la Unidad 01 en la pantalla. "¿esa velocidad no era algo inherente de un Evangelion?"

"Iie…" Responde Alucard. "…en las memorias del joven Ikari pude ver que ningún otro Eva se movió de esa forma, además… te he dicho que yo he visto ese potencial en su misma sangre"

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación mientras Integra y Alucard observaban con seriedad la meditativa mirada del anciano.

"Sin embargo tomará tiempo para que se dé cuenta de lo que posee… y aun más para que logre utilizarlo…" Murmura Walter intercalando su mirada entre la mujer y el vampiro.

"No habrá problema… yo te ayudaré con ello…" Dice Alucard esbozando una sonrisa conocedora y ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Walter.

"¿Qué piensa hacer Alucard-sama?" Cuestiona el anciano mientras Integra mira de reojo y expectante al esperar la respuesta del nosferatu.

"Entrénalo rigurosamente durante un par de semanas, entonces yo intervendré…" El vampiro tenía una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro.

"Tienes prohibido convertirlo" Interviene Integra con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

"No voy a hacerlo… sería una lástima" Responde Alucard, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de los otros dos presentes. "Walter, aun no menciones nada al joven Ikari al respecto…"

Walter asintió en respuesta. "De acuerdo Alucard-sama, continuaré entrenándolo y esperaré a que usted intervenga…" El vampiro solamente esbozó su peculiar diabólica y colmilluda sonrisa.

"Sin embargo…" Interrumpió Integra la conversación. "…ya le hemos asignado labores y un entrenamiento, recuerden que es un adolescente y requiere seguir con sus estudios"

Los dos hombres parpadearon al ser tomados desapercibidos por las palabras de la mujer, ya que tenía razón, los dos solamente se habían preocupado de su potencial como cazador e ignoraron su desarrollo profesional.

"Walter, una vez que Ikari progrese en su entrenamiento re-estructurarás su itinerario, reducirás horas de entrenamiento y labores en la mansión…" Ordena la mujer con una expresión seria. "…y por lo menos debe tomar cuatro horas de clases correspondientes a su nivel de estudios"

"Hai…" Responde Walter haciendo una leve reverencia. "…yo mismo me encargaré de seleccionar a sus tutores"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se dejó caer sobre una de las colchonetas, se encontraba exhausto, Seras había ordenado que llevaran la merienda a donde se encontraba ejercitando para no perder mucho tiempo y ésta había arribado hace apenas unos minutos. Hace un par de minutos también hacía que acababan de terminar una parte de su entrenamiento… en estos momentos seguía la parte del entrenamiento que se enfocaba en el combate.

La comida que habían preparado los cocineros era bastante ligera, era lo suficiente para que no se desmayara debido a la falta de energía, la comida constaba de un par de emparedados de jamón con verduras y pan integral, así como papas a la francesa y un jugo de naranja.

No recordaba alguna vez comido un emparedado con tanta ansiedad, realmente se encontraba hambriento, más que nada por la pesada rutina que lo había hecho seguir Bernadotte. En NERV, solía salir agotado mentalmente de las pruebas de sincronización pero físicamente sin problemas… y por ello no tenía condición. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al imaginar a su pelirroja compañera… ex-compañera, regañándolo y gritándole por ello.

"Shinji-kun… ¡Ahora sigue mi entrenamiento!" Exclamó Seras alegremente mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Titubeante, el japonés se puso de pie y caminó tras la mujer hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio.

Ahí había un cuadrilátero, parecido a los usados en las peleas de box aunque un poco más pequeño. "¡Oooi! ¡Bernadotte! ¡Ven para acá!" Gritó la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigiéndose al hombre que se había quedado del otro lado del gimnasio.

Inmediatamente este negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó la chica frunciendo el seño, puso sus manos en la cintura y recargó su peso sobre una de sus piernas. Shinji no pudo evitar nuevamente recordar a la pelirroja, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue, la nuevamente, negativa y aterrada respuesta del hombre. "Necesito un conejillo de indias…" Murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa la mujer.

"¿¡Estás loca! ¿A caso no recuerdas cuando recién nos presentaron?" Pregunta Bernadotte poniéndose de pie con una expresión indignada en su rostro. "¡De acordarme me duele!"

Shinji parpadeó en sorpresa por ese último comentario y le lanzó una mirada cuestionante a la chica, esta solamente dejó salir una breve carcajada divertida y le indicó con un movimiento de mano que ignorara las palabras del mercenario.

La chica cambió de postura cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y a su evidente sonrisa maliciosa se le sumó una mirada igual. "Entonces tendré que hablar con Master, e Integra-sama… y Walter-san" Amenazó la chica, el último nombre dicho en un tono bajo, pero que al llegar a los oídos del hombre este la miró con incredulidad y miedo.

"¡No lo harías!" Exclamó Pip ya comenzando a rendirse, obteniendo una sonrisa colmilluda por parte de la chica. Sí… sí lo haría. El hombre dejó salir un suspiro derrotado y se acercó con paso lento al cuadrilátero. "Zorra…" Murmuró muy por lo bajo.

CRACK CRACK

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Bernadotte-san? No te escuché…" Dijo la chica con voz inocente ya estando arriba del cuadrilátero y tronándose los dedos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo muy dulcemente, tan dulcemente que el mercenario sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"_¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé su buen oído! ¡Maldita!"_ Gruñó Pip en su mente, agradecido de que la mujer no poseía la habilidad para leer mentes. "Emm… hehe… nada, no dije nada" Dijo titubeante después de subir al cuadrilátero, y rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Shinji solo observó animado y en silencio el intercambio, los dos adultos le recordaban mucho a Misato y a Kaji.

"Pon atención Shinji-kun…" Llamó la rubia al chico. "…vamos a comenzar"

"¡Hai!" Responde Shinji atento.

Pasó más de una hora, en los cuales Bernadotte se convirtió en un conejillo de indias tanto para Seras, como para Shinji cuando repetía algunos de los movimientos y golpes que le instruían.

"Este ha sido un día horrible…" Murmuró el mercenario con una cara larga y con los brazos colgando sus costados.

"¡Mira esto Shinji-kun!" Gritó la chica eufóricamente.

"¿Q-que? ¿Ah? ¡Bájame!" Exclamó Bernadotte cuando la chica de un fugaz movimiento lo inmovilizó, luego lo levantó en el aire con sus dos manos y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire. "¡Suéltame!" Gritó forcejeando inútilmente, Seras lo mantenía boca arriba y en el aire poniendo una mano en la parte alta de la espalda y la otra en el trasero del hombre.

"Has estado muy depresivo durante todo el día… ¡solamente te estoy levantando los ánimos!" Respondió la chica con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡Me estas levantando a mí y no a mis ánimos!" Gruñó Pip quejumbroso.

Seras dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. "¡Booring!" Dijo con voz dulce y bajando al hombre con cuidado.

"¡Victoria-san eres muy fuerte!" Exclamó Shinji realmente sorprendido, haciendo que la chica sonriera nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Que no te sorprenda…" Murmuró Bernadotte lanzándole una mirada acusadora a la chica. "…hizo trampa"

"¿Trampa?" Cuestionó Shinji dándole una mirada curiosa a la chica.

"Bueno… emm… verás…" Titubeó Seras mientras se rascaba una mejilla teniendo una expresión nerviosa en su rostro y una gota de sudor en su frente.

"Es una dama de la noche…" Interrumpió Bernadotte lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa a la chica. Definitivamente quería ver la expresión del chico.

Shinji estudió a la mujer en silencio por unos segundos con una mirada curiosa.

"Emm… ¿c-como es que ser…" El adolescente titubea en su pregunta, evitando el contacto visual con la chica manteniendo su mirada en el piso y su cara poniéndose totalmente roja. "emm… ser pro-prostituta te hace fuerte?"

"¿Ah?" Exclamaron los dos adultos lanzándole una mirada confundida al chico, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

"¿¡EEHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Seras con la cara toda roja, mientras que tras de ella, el mercenario se dejaba caer de espaldas a la lona del cuadrilátero mientras estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

"¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Uhwa! ¡Hahahahaha!" Bernadotte se revolcaba en el piso mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia la chica quien miraba al adolescente con fuego en los ojos.

"¡No soy una prostituta!" Exclamó Seras, ahora agitando sus brazos frenéticamente, su cara roja y lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿Uh? ¡Ah! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!" Exclamó Shinji, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, su cara tornándose aun más roja y amenazando con estallar. Hacía una reverencia al momento que repetía 'Gomen' una y otra vez.

Shinji estaba totalmente apenado, y el hecho de que Bernadotte se estuviera revolcando en el piso al tiempo que dejaba salir tremenda carcajada no ayudaba mucho.

"¡Silencio!" Gruñó la chica agitando su puño hacia el hombre, quien simplemente hizo caso omiso. "¡Dije Silencio!" Exclamó una vez más antes de acercarse al hombre. "¡Esto es tu culpa!" En ese momento lo levantó del piso de la misma forma que lo había levantado momentos atrás, pero en esta ocasión la chica uso su rubia cabellera como arma de tortura al encajarla en la espalda del hombre y usar las extremidades del mismo para 'doblarlo' como si fuera un pedazo de plástico.

"¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!" Aullaba Pip al estar siendo doblado por la enfuriada chica. "¡Piedad! ¡Por favor!"

"_Que miedo…" _Pensó Shinji al ver la escena de tortura frente a él. La rubia dejó caer al hombe en la lona del cuadrilátero, y le lanzó una mirada a Shinji que bien hubiera podido matar a un caballo. El adolescente se paralizó y miro aterrado a la chica. _"E-es mi turno…"_ Pensó al momento que tragaba saliva.

"Soy una Draculina…" Murmuró la chica con voz seria, manteniendo su mirada con la del chico.

Shinji parpadeó confundido, tardando unos instantes en digerir las palabras de la chica. "¿Q-que?" Preguntó confundido.

"Una Draculina…" Repitió la chica ya con voz menos seria y sonriendo levemente. A sus espaldas Bernadotte se había arrastrado hasta la orilla del cuadrilátero y trataba de levantarse entre forcejeos usando las cuerdas. "Alucard-sama me convirtió ya hace varios años atrás…" Dijo aun sonriendo aunque con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

"¿Draculina?" Murmuró Shinji para sí mismo, aunque la rubia asintió en respuesta. "¿un v-vampiro?" Preguntó mirando a la chica con asombro.

"Uno con muuuuy mal carácter…" Murmuró Pip desde el fondo lanzándole una mirada quejumbrosa a la mujer, se encontraba colgado de las cuerdas del cuadrilátero con un brazo y con el otro sobando su adolorida espalda.

"¡No aprendes al parecer!" Amenazó la chica agitando su puño hacia el mercenario, haciendo que este agitara sus manos frente a él frenéticamente en forma defensiva y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego gira su mirada hacia Shinji y sonríe pacíficamente de nuevo. "Una de las razones por las que entrenamos aquí abajo y no al aire libre…" Explicó con una sonrisa culpable.

Shinji asintió en respuesta y observando a la chica con asombro. "Vampiro…" Murmuró. Cierto, supo de la existencia de estos seres apenas un par de días atrás y al momento fue algo difícil de asimilar… pero lo que le sorprendía en este momento era el hecho de que esta chica fuera uno de ellos, esta chica para quien la noche anterior preparó una cena y además de que lucía tan normal. "N-no lo había notado…" Dijo el chico tímidamente después de unos momentos en silencio.

"Bueno, no fue la reacción que esperaba…" Murmuró Pip, quien ya se encontraba mejor y se encontraba parado a un lado de la chica. "…supongo que tiene que ser por lo a que te dedicabas antes" Agregó con una expresión pensativa y una mano en la barbilla.

En ese momento la mirada de Shinji se oscureció, el haber estado ocupado todo este tiempo había despejado su mente, no de las personas en Tokyo-3, sino de NERV y Eva.

Seras lo notó rápidamente y le dio un codazo en las costillas al mercenario. "…bueno, y a decir verdad Seras tampoco luce muy intimidante, ¿no lo crees?" Agregó Bernadotte al notar el cambio de ánimo del chico y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Eso sacó a Shinji de su tren de pensamientos y lo hizo sonreír levemente. "H-hai…" Respondió tímidamente.

"Tshh…" La rubia cruzó sus brazos sus brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que ponía una cara de puchero. Pero solamente fue por unos instantes. "¡Muy bien Ikari! ¡Prepárate! ¡Por irrespetuoso ahora tomarás el lugar de Bernadotte!" Exclamó Seras lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa al chico.

Shinji no pudo evitar estremecerse aterrado. "¡H-hai!" Exclamó titubeante. Bernadotte dejó salir un suspiro aliviado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El entrenamiento impartido por parte de Seras y Bernadotte había concluido por el día. Shinji estaba agotado y adolorido, por el hecho de no haberse ejercitado nunca de forma adecuada la rutina le resultó exhaustiva… y aun no terminaba todo.

Los tres se encontraban aun en el gimnasio de la mansión, la vampiresa y el mercenario acompañaban a Shinji en lo que llegaba Walter para continuar con el entrenamiento del adolescente.

"¿Cansado?" Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa colmilluda dirigiéndose al chico.

Shinji simplemente dejó salir un suspiro ahotado al tiempo que asentía.

"No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a la rutina rápidamente…" Intervino Bernadotte. "…lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo del entrenamiento de combate de mi querida Fraulein…" Agregó esbozando una amplia y divertida sonrisa.

"¿Fraulein?" Preguntó Shinji curioso.

CRACK

"¡Ouch! ¡Duele!" Se quejó Pip, Seras le dio un codazo en las costillas al hombre, haciendo que terminara de nuevo en el piso. El ex-piloto solamente observó la escena con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"No le hagas caso a este viejo pervertido…" Refunfuñó la chica, en el piso Bernadotte puso una cara de puchero y ofendida al mismo tiempo.

"Veo que ya han terminado joven Ikari…" Interrumpió Walter entrando al gimnasio y observando la interacción del grupo.

"¡Haaaaaiii!" Exclamó animadamente la rubia levantando la mano, como lo hace un niño pequeño al tomar asistencia en la escuela.

"¿Que sucedió con Bernadotte? ¿Esta lastimado?" Preguntó el anciano con una máscara de seriedad.

"Nada grave… ya ve como es de dramático Walter-san" Respondió Seras lanzando una sonrisa colmilluda al hombre en el piso, quien ya no estaba adolorido pero hizo nuevamente una cara de puchero mientras giraba sus ojos a un lado, irritado. Walter solamente sonrió ampliamente.

"Ikari… ¿podrías acompañarme?" Dijo Walter dirigiéndose al adolescente, quien le lanzó una mirada confundida, él pensaba que entrenarían ahí mismo. "Entrenaremos tu agilidad y condición física, pero necesitamos lugares abiertos…" Aclaró.

"Oh…" Respondió el chico antes de girar hacia Seras y Bernadotte. "Muchas gracias…" Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Hehehe… No hay de qué Shinji-kun" Respondió la chica alegremente. "Nos estaremos viendo aquí en la mansión"

"Ahora viene el que creo que será el entrenamiento mas duro…" Murmuró sonriendo levemente el mercenario. "…así que no te rindas" A las espaldas del adolescente, Walter esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Hai… arigato" Respondió Shinji nuevamente haciendo una leve reverencia antes de girar hacia Walter y caminar tras él.

Una vez que los dos adultos se encontraban a solas en el gimnasio, Pip rompió el silencio. "¿Crees que sobreviva al entrenamiento de Walter?" Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Seras solamente encogió los hombros antes de responder. "Por algo Master decidió traerlo…" Dijo con una mirada pensativa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de caminar por los pasillos de la mansión finalmente salieron por la puerta principal y caminaron hacia los jardines.

"Muy bien Ikari… supongo que no tienes mucha condición física" Dijo Walter rompiendo el silencio.

Shinji no pudo evitar avergonzarse y bajar la mirada. "N-no realmente…" Respondió titubeante.

El anciano llevó su mano a la barbilla mientras analizaba lo que debían hacer para entrenarlo. Shinji solamente esperó en silencio.

"Comenzaremos con un poco de elasticidad, posteriormente realizarás una pequeña carrera a trote alrededor de los jardines y finalmente, por el día de hoy y si queda tiempo, entrenaremos un poco tu agilidad" Explicó Walter, el adolescente solamente asintió.

Comenzaron inmediatamente con la rutina de ejercicios. Shinji hacía todo lo que Walter le indicaba… o al menos lo intentaba. Después de cuarenta minutos, Shinji había terminado de hacer su rutina de elasticidad, diferentes ejercicios enfocados a los músculos y tendones de su cuerpo. Aunque algunos de los ejercicios eran un poco dolorosos debido a que no tenía la suficiente elasticidad, al final sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y se sentían menos tensos después del entrenamiento realizado con Seras y Bernadotte.

"Estiramiento será lo primero que realizaremos en este entrenamiento… es importante para evitar lastimarte durante lo que sigue" Explicó el anciano. "Ahora nos enfocaremos a que ganes condición y resistencia cardiovascular" Shinji asintió expectante.

"Ikari, quiero que trotes alrededor de esta jardinera" Ordenó Walter señalando a un gran cuadro de áreas verdes. "Hazlo tranquilo ya que darás diez vueltas… cada una de esas vueltas cubre una distancia de cuatrocientos metros"

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y observó la jardinera, había pensado que solamente daría un par de vueltas… Pero diez vueltas… esperaba no caer en un paro cardiaco en medio del entrenamiento. _"¡cuatro kilómetros!" _Pensó alarmado.

"Realmente es poco…" Interrumpió el anciano adivinando el tren de pensamientos del chico. "...nada que un humano no pueda lograr"

"¡Hai!" Responde Shinji un poco titubeante aunque tratando de sonar seguro.

"Esta parte del entrenamiento es para acostumbrar a tu corazón a trabajar por periodos largos, poco a poco iremos aumentando la velocidad y la distancia que debes de cubrir…" Instruye Walter con seriedad. "…y después de terminar continuaremos con algunos 'sprints' con la finalidad de entrenar tu velocidad en sí y también la fuerza explosiva"

Shinji asintió lentamente, asimilando lentamente y comprendiendo las palabras de Walter.

"No tomará mucho tiempo para que tomes buena condición… así que joven Ikari, no te desesperes" Lo animó Walter con una media sonrisa.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Shinji nuevamente, solo que esta vez con determinación en sus palabras y lenguaje corporal.

"Entonces comencemos…" Dijo finalmente el anciano.

Sin embargo el tiempo de entrenamiento se agotó rápidamente.

"Haaa…. Haaaa… haaaa" Shinji inhalaba y exhalaba agitadamente, milagrosamente pudo terminar dar las diez vueltas alrededor de las jardineras, y casi inmediatamente después Walter hizo que corriera cinco 'sprints' de cien metros. Ya habían transcurrido las dos horas de su entrenamiento, y no había quedado nada de tiempo para que Shinji entrenara la parte de agilidad como el anciano había comentado.

El ex-piloto se encontraba reclinado y tratando de recobrar el aliento, mientras Walter lo observaba con una leve sonrisa divertida.

"No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Walter sonriendo más ampliamente con un poco de malicia. Shinji, en respuesta, solamente asiente muy, pero muy, levemente.

"Es… toy… agotado…" Dijo Shinji entre hondos respiros.

"En cuanto te recuperes del ejercicio te sentirás en perfecto estado, liberarás endorfinas que relajarán tus músculos y mejorarán incluso tu estado de ánimo…" Explica el anciano mientras el chico parece recuperar el aliento poco a poco.

"Walter… san…" Murmuró el chico interrumpiendo la cátedra del anciano y ganando la atención de éste.

"¿Sucede algo Ikari?" Pregunta Walter alzando las cejas, en ese momento notó como las piernas del chico temblaban afanosamente para mantenerlo en pie. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo… que…"

PUFFFF

Fue lo último que dijo al chico antes de desplomarse inconsciente en el césped.

Walter lo miró con sorpresa, mas no alarmado. "Vaya…" Murmuró esbozando una leve sonrisa orgullosa. "…resistió hasta el final"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abrió los ojos lentamente un poco confundido, lo último que recordaba era estar tratando de recuperar el aliento al terminar el entrenamiento que le había impuesto su nuevo Sensei.

Lo primero que vio fue un lujoso candelabro suspendido algunos metros sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta que se encontraba recostado. Se reclinó hacia enfrente y inspeccionó los alrededores con la mirada.

"Buen día bella durmiente" Saludó Bernadotte, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá opuesto en el cual él estaba recostado y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Shinji tuvo una sensación de Deja-vú al recordar que el mercenario lo había recibido de forma parecida al despertar después de lo que sucedió en Tokyo-3.

"¿Bernadotte-san?" Preguntó Shinji confundido. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Tenía una corta laguna en sus recuerdos.

"Caíste desmayado después del entrenamiento… estabas realmente agotado" Respondió Walter, a quien Shinji no había notado que se encontraba en el sofá adyacente al de él.

"Ohh…" Murmuró el chico solamente bajando un poco la mirada.

"¡Nada de que apenarse Ikari!" Exclamó Pip. "Después de todo el ejercicio que hiciste hoy no es ninguna sorpresa" Eso hizo que el joven esbozara una leve sonrisa y asintiera.

En ese momento Walter se puso de pie. "Ikari, la comida estará servida en algunos minutos, debes estar hambriento después de todo esto…"

Fue hasta ese momento cuando el chico notó un retorcijón en su estómago y su boca comenzó a salivar. Realmente estaba hambriento. "H-hai" Respondió asintiendo levemente.

"Siéntete con la confianza de pedir más alimento en caso de que no quedes satisfecho…" Invitó el anciano. "Yo por mi parte continuaré con otras de mis labores… así que con permiso, Ikari, mañana continuaremos con tus labores y rutinas…" Dijo Walter antes de retirarse.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Pregunta el mercenario entrelazando sus manos en su nuca y recostándose en el sofá en el que él se encontraba mientras mira de reojo al chico.

"H-hai…" Responde Shinji esbozando una leve sonrisa. "…creo que no soporté la rutina final de cuentas" Murmuró apenado y bajando un poco la mirada.

"Tshh…" Pip esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda "…fue bastante rudo el entrenamiento si me permites decirlo, realmente no me sorprende…" Dijo con la mirada en el techo, luego gira su mirada hacia el chico. "Pero en este momento deberías ir a comer para recuperar energías, así que anda"

El adolescente meramente asintió y se puso de pie, podía sentir sus piernas flaquear un poco pero esta vez porque sus músculos se encontraban cansados. "Con su permiso, Bernadotte-san…" Se excusó el chico haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Adelante, buen provecho…" Respondió el hombre haciendo una seña con la mano. "¡Por cierto! ¡Ikari!" Exclamó de pronto y tomando una posición sentada en el sofá, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shinji, quien se detuvo cuando fue llamado y lo miró expectante.

"Dijo mi querida Fraulein que quería verte en el pie de las escaleras a las siete y media de la tarde"

"¿Victoria-san?" Preguntó confundido el chico.

"Yep, no se a donde quiere que la acompañes… procura ser puntual" Dijo el hombre antes de recostarse nuevamente en el sofá. Shinji solamente le lanzó una mirada confundida al hombre y asintió.

"Arigato Bernadotte-san… ahí la veré" Agradeció el chico antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a comer algo… ¡y vaya que se encontraba hambriento!

Pip esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando el chico se retiró "Bueno, ya encontré un relevo para cuando mi querida Fraulein quiere ir de compras…" Murmuró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cada paso era una agonía, se dirigía a su habitación para darse una ducha para posteriormente verse con Seras. Los meseros le habían pasado un recado dejado por Walter, diciendo que había otros dos cambios de ropa en su habitación.

La comida había sido exquisita, realmente le gustaría aprender a cocinar algo de ello, era muy diferente a la comida a la que él estaba acostumbrado y, en cierta forma, era una excentricidad. Había estado muy bien servida, y al verla pensó nuevamente que no se la podría acabar, pero, para sorpresa de él mismo, devoró todo sin ningún problema todo, estaba más hambriento de lo que pensaba.

Su intensivo entrenamiento había terminado a las cinco en punto, ahora tenía que mentalizarse a que realizaría esa rutina todos los días, lo cual era muy cansado, pero era innegable el hecho de que era algo bueno para él… se despejaba su mente y al mismo tiempo mejoraba su condición física al tiempo que aprendía cosas nuevas.

Ya estaban a punto de ser las seis de la tarde, tenía una hora y media de tiempo antes de verse con la vampiresa.

Al llegar a su habitación y dirigirse a su cuarto, notó los nuevos cambios de ropas militares que le habían dejado. No pudo evitar encontrar curioso el hecho de que su ropa habitual en Tokyo-3 eran solamente uniformes escolares, y al parecer aquí serían ropajes militares.

"Tokyo-3…" Murmuró dejándose caer de espaldas en la espaciosa cama y con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Ahora, en este momento, todo parecía tan distante a pesar de tan solo haber pasado un par de días desde que dejó ese lugar... curiosamente, el poco tiempo que había pasado en Londres lo había encontrado, no estaba seguro de la palabra, pero él lo describiría como agradable.

No estaba seguro si era solamente por el día de hoy, pero el hecho de que lo mantuvieran ocupado le ayudaba a despejar su mente, mantener sus demonios lejos. Además se divertía, especialmente con Bernadotte y Seras, a pesar de que todos parecían ser buenas personas, especialmente la compañía de ellos dos fue con la que se sintió más cómodo.

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en Tokyo-3…" Murmuró, aunque esa no era realmente lo que se preguntaba. Su pregunta era más bien si se acordaban de él, si alguien estaba preocupado, si alguien lo extrañaba.

"Creo que será mejor que me dé una ducha..." Dijo abruptamente, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos y poniéndose de pie de un empujón.

El chico tomó un cambio de la ropa que le habían dejado y lo guardó en el ropero, luego tomó el cambio restante y se metió a la regadera. Iba a tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de tomar la ducha., Shinji se recostó en su cama para dormitar por algunos instantes, no sin antes preparar la alarma para no quedarse dormido. Ya noche comenzaba a envolver la ciudad de Londres.

En este momento se encontraba bajando las escaleras y apresuró ligeramente al ver a la rubia vampiresa esperando, tenía una pequeña bolsa de mano y vestía de ropas casuales. Esta giró su mirada hacia su dirección cuando escuchó los pasos en la escalera.

"Buenas noches Victoria-san" Saludó Shinji.

"Buenas noches Shinji-kun" Saludó alegremente la mujer.

"Estoy listo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Dijo el chico, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Seras.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó la mujer mirándolo con curiosidad.

Shinji parpadeó confusión. "Bernadotte-san me dijo que quería verme aquí a esta hora"

La chica lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, luego cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y sacudió la cabeza negativamente con una expresión divertida.

"Vaya… si no quería acompañarme me lo pudo haber dicho…" Murmuró la chica, ganándose una mirada aun más confundida por parte del chico. "Hahaha… es que Bernadotte odia llevarme de compras, y te mandó en su lugar" Explicó divertida la chica.

"Oh…" Exclamó Shinji, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa.

"¿Gustas ir?" Ofrece la chica alegremente. "No tienes que sentirte obligado…"

"Ah… emm… ¿A d-donde iremos?" Preguntó el chico con inseguridad. No se sentía inseguro a hacer la pregunta, sino por el hecho de recordar cómo era el ir de compras con Misato y Asuka… podían perder horas y horas en comprar unas cuantas cosas.

"Bueno… quiero ir a un centro comercial para buscar unas cosas que necesito…" Respondió la chica vagamente poniendo su mano en la barbilla, pero luego parpadeó al percatarse de algo y comenzó a escudriñar al chico.

"Emm… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta Shinji un poco incómodo al estar siendo escrudiñado y mirando su ropa tratando de encontrar que es lo que estaba mal.

"Dime Shinji-kun…" Murmura la chica con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "¿…tienes ropa además de 'eso'?" Preguntó la chica señalando con su dedo las ropas del chico.

"Em... hehe…" Rió nerviosamente el chico mientras rascaba su nuca. "T-tengo un cambio limpio y u-uno sucio…" Respondió dudoso.

"Todos iguales ¿no es así?" Cuestionó Seras con una expresión blanca en su rostro.

"Emm… si" Murmuró Shinji, desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

"Necesitas ropa…" Dijo la mujer sin rodeos.

"N-no, estoy bi-"

"No era una pregunta, necesitas ropa…" Interrumpió la vampiresa con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y voz comandante. Shinji se paralizó ante la imponente imagen de la chica.

"H-hai…" Responde Shinji obedientemente, sus manos a los costados con una postura militar.

"Acompáñame, iremos de compras y seleccionaré varios atuendos que se te vean bien…" Dijo la chica animadamente dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión.

"Vi-victoria-san…" Llamó el chico titubeante, Seras solamente se detuvo momentáneamente y le lanzó una mirada cuestionante sobre su hombro.

Shinji, apenado, bajó la mirada mientras jalaba su pantalón y playera negra con inquietud. "N-no tengo dinero…" Murmuró muy por lo bajo, aunque realmente eso no era un problema para la vampiresa.

"Eso no es problema…" Respondió la rubia sonriente. "¡Tengo muuucho dinero ahorrado!" Exclamó señalándose a sí misma con su dedo pulgar.

"P-pero-"

"No te preocupes, podrás saldar la deuda cuando recibas tu paga" Interrumpió la chica sin darle importancia a lo que iba a decir Shinji, "…o bien podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado" Agregó sonriente.

"Hai…" Respondió el chico ya menos incómodo y sonriendo levemente, antes de caminar apresuradamente tras de Seras, quien ya había resumido su paso hacia la salida de la mansión.

"No puedo creer que realmente hayas estado conforme con solamente vestir esa ropa militar que te dio Walter…" Refunfuñó Seras. "¿Qué usabas en Tokyo-3? ¿Puros uniformes escolares?"

Shinji, para ahorrarse problemas y posiblemente comentarios embarazos por parte de la vampiresa, prefirió no contestar a eso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa noche, más tarde, Shinji después de forcejear largo rato para subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación finalmente puso sus muchas bolsas de compras en uno de los sofás de la habitación y caminó, justo como lo haría un ghoul, directo a su habitación. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

Al entrar a su habitación solamente se quitó las botas junto a la puerta y se arrojó inmediatamente sobre la cama aun sin quitarse la ropa que traía y hundiendo su cara en las almohadas. Giró su mirada a un lado y vio en el reloj sobre su buró que ya pasaban de las once de la noche…

"Ahh…" Dejó salir un cansado y sonoro suspiro. Al día siguiente tenía que nuevamente levantarse temprano para seguir las instrucciones de Walter en las labores que tenía que hacer.

La ida de compras había sido agotadora, si él pensaba que acompañar a Misato y a Asuka al supermercado era un castigo… bueno, estaba seguro que después de esto aceptaría gustoso ir de compras de nuevo con ellas.

"Ahora veo porque Bernadotte-san me envió a mí…" Murmuró con un quejido y lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos.

/ Flashback /

"¡Esto se te debe ver bien!" Exclama Seras animada tomando una camisa de uno de las estantes de ropa. "¡Y lo combinamos con estos!" Agregó saltando a otro lugar y tomando un pantalón. "Espero sea de tu talla…" Murmuró girando su mirada a los alrededores, de pronto sus ojos iluminándose. "¡Yaay! ¡Con esta chamarra!¡Y le ponemos este…"

Shinji, quien se encontraba bastante cargado de pantalones, camisas, gorras, chamarras y demás accesorios, solamente miraba con una gota de sudor en su frente como Seras saltaba de un lugar a otro seleccionando más y más prendas armando combinaciones en su mente.

"Ahh…" El adolescente dejó salir un suspiro cansado y dirigió su mirada a los montones de ropa que la chica había seleccionado. "Me perdí en la segunda combinación de ropa…" Murmuró para sí.

/ Fin de Flashback/

No obstante, esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de lo agotado que se encontraba la ida de compras había sido divertida y le había permitido conocer un poco más a la mujer y sentir más confianza para relacionarse con ella.

Seras pasó toda la noche seleccionando ropa para él y solamente compró un par de blusas para ella, así como una falda. Por otro lado, el chico llevaba casi treinta prendas, todas entre pantalones, camisas, playeras, chamarras y sueters… sin contar la ropa interior, además de un poco de calzado entre tenis, zapatos de vestir y zapatos de trabajo.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. "Fue un buen día…" Murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un mes y medio después

"¡Buenos días!" Saludaron algunos de los cocineros cuando el chico entró a la cocina para dejar la caja con correspondencia.

"Buenos días" Contestó el chico alegremente haciendo una seña de saludo con la mano.

"¿Qué tal estuvo el omelette con champiñones?" Preguntó uno de los chefs.

"Excelente, muchas gracias…" Respondió el chico haciendo una leve reverencia. "Espero se repita pronto…"

"No hay problema…" Dice el cocinero con una sonrisa orgullosa al ser alabado por sus 'obras de arte'.

"Arigato…" Agradeció el chico con la cara iluminada. "…con su permiso, debo seguir entregando correspondencia ¡Hay mucha el día de hoy!" Se excusó el chico dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Hahahaha! ¡Que tengas un buen día Ikari!" Se despidieron varios de los cocineros divertidos por las prisas del chico.

"¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente!" Respondió Shinji desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Shinji había llegado a Hellsing. Bajo la instrucción de Walter ahora desempañaba varias labores de la mansión, y en este momento se encontraba haciendo entrega de la correspondencia.

Por el hecho de estar realizando muchas de estas labores había llegado a conocer prácticamente a todas las personas que trabajaban dentro de la mansión, estas personas también lo conocían a él y a donde quiera que fuera siempre había un intercambio de saludos.

Poco a poco el chico se fue adaptando al ritmo de vida de la mansión y al ritmo de vida que seguía. Ya podía notar ligeros progresos en el entrenamiento físico que le imponía Bernadotte, así como el hecho de que finalmente había dominado algunos de los movimientos básicos que le enseñaba Seras.

Por otro lado, su resistencia física ya había mejorado desde que estaba siguiendo el entrenamiento de Walter, ciertamente aun no aumentaba la distancia que corría pero sus tiempos habían mejorado. Además, los entrenamiento de agilidad eran más que nada un tipo de carrera de obstáculos… la única diferencia era que el solamente esquivaba ya que los obstáculos eran la herramienta de combate del anciano, sus hilos cortantes.

De ahí ya se había ganado sus varios moretones, rasguños y raspaduras al no poder esquivarlos y salir volando por los aires.

Salió por la parte trasera de la mansión y caminó a través de los jardines, iba a hacer la última entrega de correspondencia a la tropa de Bernadotte.

El chico sonrió levemente al lugar, éste hacía un marcado contraste con la mansión, la cual era tranquila, silenciosa y pacífica. Este lugar parecía una taberna todo el tiempo, el escándalo nunca abandonaba ese lugar… bueno, salvo cuando todos tenían resaca, y eso era lo que él esperaba en este momento después de los eventos del día anterior.

Shinji no los había visto en acción, pero si se encontraban en Hellsing imaginaba que era porque debían ser bastante buenos, había escuchado que ya tenían bastantes años allí. Además ya conocía a todos los integrantes de la tropa debido a que coincidían muchas veces en el gimnasio de la mansión.

"¡Ikari! ¡Por aquí!" Escuchó una voz familiar llamarlo a su costado, y justo como en el primer día de sus labores en Hellsing, ahí se encontraba Bernadotte recostado sobre el césped levantando su mano para que el chico lo encontrara, Pip cubría parte de su rostro con un sombrero nuevo.

"¡Buen día Bernadotte-san!" Saludó Shinji al tiempo que se acercaba al mercenario, quien lentamente se comenzó a poner de pie.

"¿Última entrega del día?" Preguntó Pip sacudiéndose la ropa para quitarse el polvo.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji entregándole la caja de correspondencia. "¿Cómo les fue en la misión?" Preguntó el ex-piloto con una expresión seria.

"Tshhh…" Se mofó el mercenario encogiendo los hombros. "…nada difícil, solamente un par de vampiros de los que nos deshicimos rápido" Luego señala con su dedo pulgar a sus espaldas. "…realmente no era nada que valiera la pena celebrar, por eso hay tanto escándalo…"

"¿Pero no es eso algo bueno?" Dijo Shinji sonriendo levemente. "¡Ouch!"

"Muchacho…" Dijo el hombre con un tono serio al tiempo que aplicaba un candado en el cuello del chico. "nosotros lo necesitamos… Esta vida sedentaria y pacífica va a hacer que nos oxidemos…" El adolescente solamente asintió en respuesta con una mirada pensativa, el brazo del mercenario todavía aplicando la llave alrededor de su cuello. "...no estás aplicando nada de lo que te ha enseñado Seras para librarte de esta llave" Luego lo regañó el adulto soltando su agarre.

"Gomen…" Se disculpó el chico rascándose la nuca.

"No hay problema… pero anda, termina de hacer tus labores, nos vemos en un rato más para seguir con el entrenamiento" Le ordenó Bernadotte mientras lo corría de ahí haciendo una seña con las manos.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó el chico. "Nos vemos más tarde…" Se despidió Shinji antes de retirarse, Bernadotte asintió levemente en respuesta y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico se alejó del edificio de las tropas y se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión, Pip permaneció inmóvil y lo siguió con la mirada mientras éste se alejaba. "Es un buen chico… realmente no lo puedo imaginar como un cazador" Murmuró con una expresión seria en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de horas más tarde.

"Vaya… o NERV tiene poco interés en encontrarlo, o simplemente son realmente malos sus equipos de inteligencia…" Murmura el hombre rubio mientras observaba por la ventana.

A su costado se encontraba Integra, sentada en posición relajada frente a su escritorio y disfrutando de un cigarrillo.

"Lo mismo pensé yo cuando llegó este joven" Murmuró Integra girando su mirada hacia el hombre mientras este permanecía con la mirada en la ventana. "Sir Arthur, debo agradecer su discreción en este asunto…"

El hombre de ligeramente larga y rubia cabellera solamente giró hacia la mujer y sonrió amablemente. "No hay nada que agradecer, realmente no hay ninguna razón para que yo filtre esta información…"

"¿Ni si quiera por que el chico es un piloto Eva? ¿Alguien que enfrenta a esas cosas?" Cuestiona la mujer lanzándole una mirada perspicaz al hombre.

"Él vino aquí por su propia voluntad, ¿no es así?" Responde el hombre encogiendo los hombros y dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia fuera a través de la ventana. "…de haber sido de otra forma no hubiera perdido tiempo en informar a NERV…" Agregó con una expresión seria, a lo que la mujer esbozó una media sonrisa. "…no tiene caso forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no desea…"

"Eso mismo tal vez se convierta en un problema en algún futuro…" Murmura la mujer, su mirada perdida en pensamiento, en esta ocasión el hombre le lanzó una mirada confundida. "…ese chico tiene potencial, pero no tiene perfil de un cazador…"

"¿Qué harás? ¿Forzarlo?" Cuestiona el hombre dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

Integra solamente deja salir un suspiro cansado. "No le he dado pensamiento a ese tema, además aun falta desatar el potencial en el cual Alucard se encuentra tan interesado…"

"Vaya… eso es algo nuevo" Dice el caballero lanzando una mirada confundida a la mujer por unos instantes antes de devolver su mirada hacia la ventana.

"¿Cómo se encuentra la familia?" Pregunta la mujer mientras centra su mirada en unos documentos sobre el escritorio.

El rostro de Arthur se ilumina con una sonrisa radiante. "¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias por preguntar!" Exclama alegremente. "Dentro de poco Elizabeth y yo cumpliremos nuestro décimo aniversario, y mi pequeña Catherine cada vez se vuelve más hermosa"

Integra sonrió levemente. "Me da gustó escucharlo Sir Arthur, por favor salúdelas de mi parte"

"Deberías pasar a saludarlas…" Murmuró el hombre haciendo una cara de puchero.

Integra esbozó una sonrisa culpable mientras tenía la mirada aun pegada en los documentos frente a ella. "Tiene razón, lo haré en estos días…" El hombre solamente esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Cuento tiempo llevan entrenándolo?" Pregunta el hombre dirigiendo su mirada hacia los jardines.

"Ha estado con nosotros alrededor de mes y medio…" Responde la líder de Hellsing.

"Veo que Walter ha puesto empeño en entrenarlo" Murmura Arthur.

"Así es… Ikari ha estado bajo un entrenamiento estricto durante este tiempo" Dice la mujer. "además es entrenado por Seras y Bernadotte…"

"Vaya…" Dice el hombre con asombro. "…realmente está recibiendo un muy buen entrenamiento…" Integra meramente asiente en respuesta. "¿Huh?" Exclama Arthur, su rostro mostrando confusión y sorpresa mientras mantenía su mirada pegada en la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Integra, lanzándole una mirada confundida al escucharlo y mirándolo aun más confusa al ver su extrañada mirada pegada en la ventana.

Arthur gira su extrañada mirada hacia ella mientras apunta hacia fuera con su dedo índice. "Creo que deberías ver esto…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de minutos antes.

"Haaa… haaaa… haaa" Shinji acababa de terminar su carrera diaria de cuatro kilómetros y se encontraba tratando de recuperar su aliento, Walter lo forzaba a que ganara velocidad poco a poco y finalmente comenzaban a ver resultados.

"Bueno, has ganado poca velocidad, sin embargo tu resistencia sí ha mejorado notablemente…" Murmura el anciano mientras mira un cronómetro.

"Hai… no me siento… tan cansado…" Responde el chico entre respiros.

"Continuemos con los 'sprints' en tal caso" Señala Walter, Shinji solamente asiente en respuesta.

"Un momento…" Interrumpe una ronca voz a las espaldas de ambos.

Tanto Shinj como Walter giraron sus miradas confundidas hacia la fuente de la voz, el anciano miró confundido como el poderoso vampiros se materializaba en el aire, en cambio, el chico lo miraba asombrado.

"¿Alucard-sama?" Cuestionó Walter aun lanzándole una mirada confundida, Shinji solamente lo observó materializarse en silencio.

"Walter… necesito que me des un momento con el joven Ikari…" Dijo el vampiro con su expresión seria.

El anciano le lanzó una mirada confundida al vampiro por uno instantes pero luego asintió, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

No obstante el chico permanecía mirando al vampiro con una expresión extrañada, luego miraba a los alrededores por unos segundos y volvía a observar al vampiro.

Esto llamó la atención de Walter. "¿Sucede algo Ikari?"

"Ehh… amm… no" Respondió el chico titubeante y desviando su mirada.

El anciano comprendió el dilema del chico y el porqué de su mirada extrañada hacia el vampiro. "Alucard-sama no es como los demás tipos de vampiros… la luz del Sol es una trivialidad para él" Explicó y haciendo que el chico mirar sorprendido al hombre de rojos ropajes. Alucard se inmutó ante la explicación de Walter aunque esbozó su peculiar sonrisa.

Después de haber llegado a Hellsing, Shinji realmente había tenido muy pocos encuentros con el misterioso vampiro dentro de la mansión y desconocía mucho acerca de él, bueno, realmente el hombre era un misterio y lo desconocía totalmente… pero hoy acababa de aprender algo nuevo.

"Eso no importa… dejemos de perder el tiempo" Interrumpió Alucard con su ronca voz y comenzó a acercarse hacia Shinji. Asustado, el joven lanzó una mirada cuestionante hacia su Sensei, quien respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza indicándole que no sucedía nada.

El ex-piloto no pudo evitar estremecerse y mirar al vampiro con miedo cuando este se detuvo frente a él y levantó su mano en su dirección. Alucard solo miró con humor como el chico cerraba los ojos con fuerza, extendió su mano y cubrió el rostro del joven Ikari con ella.

En ese momento, Shinji sintió un algo extraño, cierto, había cerrado los ojos, pero en ese momento sintió como la oscuridad lo envolvía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FLASH

"_Aquí viene… todos tomen posiciones" _Dijo una voz sumamente familiar que lo hizo abrir sus ojos rápidamente.

"¡Ughh!" Tomó una bocanada de aire al ver en el lugar que se encontraba. "¿¡Qué demonios!" Exclamó alarmado.

"_Shinji-kun ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Necesitemos que estés listo!" _Regañó la voz femenina.

"¡L-lo siento Mi-misato-san!" Se disculpó el chico totalmente desorientado.

"_Baka…"_ Escuchó la voz de la pelirroja por la radio.

Se encontraba dentro de la cabina de la Unidad 01 y tenía puesto su Plug-suit. _"¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?" _Pensó alarmado. _"¿Cómo llegué aquí? Est-"_

"_¡Shinji! ¡Toma posición inmediatamente! ¡Esta operación es vital!"_ Gritó furiosa Misato por el auricular.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Shinji por mero reflejo. Miró a sus alrededores y reconoció donde se encontraba inmediatamente, reconoció que operación estaban realizando en una fracción de segundo. En ese momento, pudo sentir como su Eva se reclinaba en posición de salida en reflejo a sus pensamientos. "Esto es…" Murmuró perplejo.

"_Lo único que tenemos es una estimación burda visual de la trayectoria del enemigo…" _Explica Misato por la radio. _"Así que la MAGI va a guiarlos hasta cuando la distancia sea de diez kilómetros…. A partir de ahí usen su propio juicio para interceptarlo, ahora dejo todo en sus manos…"_

"_Todo se siente igual… todo esto es real…" _Pensaba el chico alarmado durante la explicación de Misato, no sabía que ocurría pero el Eva respondía a todos sus movimientos… no cabía duda, de alguna forma todo esto era real.

"_Ángel aproximándose, la distancia estimada es de veinte mil metros…"_ Informó un técnico. Shinji mantenía su mirada en sus manos, aun tratando de entender que sucedía.

"_Comiencen la operación"_ Dijo Misato con voz seria.

El joven alzó su mirada en ese momento y dijo con seriedad, enviando el desconcierto que sentía al fondo. "Aquí vamos…" Murmuró.

FIUZZZZZZ BEEEEEP

Se escuchó el aire a presión que se liberaba cuando el cable de alimentación de energía se desprendía del EVA y en el 'Beep' de la cuenta regresiva de tiempo restante de la batería.

La cabina que se sacudía violentamente al ritmo de los veloces pasos del titánico robot de color morado mientras éste corría a toda velocidad por entre la ciudad y saltaba con agilidad todos los obstáculos que se encontraban a su paso, sus pies despedazando el pavimento y concreto con cada paso y salto que daba. Shinji alzó su mirada y se centró en el objeto brillante que se desplomaba desde el cielo, el enemigo, el ángel.

"_Distancia doce mil"_ Informó alarmado uno de los técnicos por el intercomunicador.

Shinji se alarmó en ese momento, había olvidado su duda de hace unos momentos, ahora se encontraba totalmente inmerso en la situación actual. _"¡No lo lograremos a tiempo! ¡Debo apresurarme!" _Pensó preocupado, al ritmo en que se movía no lo lograría a tiempo, y en ese instante su vista periférica se comenzó a distorsionar.

Visto desde fuera, la Unidad 01 pareció desaparecer de manera instantánea… sus movimientos se habían acelerado a una velocidad muchísimo mayor, y dejaba una onda de expansión a su paso como única prueba de su movimiento.

Ya había acortado la distancia enormemente y en ese momento Shinji disminuyó su velocidad, pero las maniobras para hacerlo resultaron en el titánico robot purpura derrapando en el piso y en una lucha contra el momentum ganado por la terrible velocidad.

Nunca despegó su mirada del brillante objeto en el aire, y poco a poco, éste había dejado de ser solamente un punto hasta que pudo discernir la bizarra figura del ángel. Lo había logrado, sus movimientos habían sido certeros y alcanzó a posicionarse debajo del enemigo. "¡Desplegando AT Field al máximo!" Exclamó el chico al tiempo que los brazos del EVA se extendían y detenían al enemigo Kamikaze.

FIIIIIZZZZZ

Se desplegó un campo de energía de color ámbar con patrones hexagonales en el momento que el centro del ángel y las manos del Eva hicieron contacto. "¡Ughh!" El chico forcejeaba por detener el avance del enemigo y éste último pareció ganar terreno cuando los pies del Eva comenzaron a hundirse en el piso, cediendo ante la fuerza del ángel.

Pero el apoyo llegó rápidamente, Shinji miró aliviado como las Unidades 00 y 02 llegaron a la zona de batalla, entre gran forcejeo lograron detenerlo.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Shinji en reflejo, indicándole a su compañera peli-azul que atacara el Motor S2 del enemigo.

FLASH

En ese momento, de forma tajante todo desapreció y nuevamente se vio envuelto por la oscuridad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ahhhh… ahhhh… ahhhh…" Shinji abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo respirando agitadamente, su cabeza agachada y sus manos en sus rodillas mientras se reclinaba hacia enfrente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el pasto. "¿¡Qué… demonios…!" Preguntó alarmado para sí mismo, podía su cuerpo totalmente tenso y la adrenalina recorriéndolo.

"Bienvenido de vuelta…" Escuchó la ronca voz de Alucard a un lado de él. El joven giró su mirada aterrada y desorientada hacia el Vampiro y lo miró esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué… fue eso…?" Cuestionó jadeando aún, en esta ocasión realmente demandando por una respuesta.

"¡Hahahahaha!" Alucard solamente dejó salir una ronca y larga carcajada ante la mirada aun perpleja del chico. "Ikari…" Murmuró con tono serio, aunque su diabólica sonrisa aun en su rostro, Shinji solamente lo miró expectante. "¿te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste?" Cuestionó el nosferatu.

El adolescente solamente le lanzó una mirada confundida mientras poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el aliento y sentía su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse. "No entiendo…" Murmuró.

"Tshh… en el momento que te percataste de que no lo lograrías... que no podrías detener al enemigo" Aclaró Alucard con una seriedad mortal en sus palabras mientras lo observaba expectante. Extrañez se pintó en el rostro de Shinji mientras trataba de entender a que se refería el vampiro. "recuerda…" Agregó el hombre de rojos ropajes.

Shinji parpadeó confundido pero entendió en unos instantes a que se refería… comprendió finalmente que había sido todo eso de unos instantes atrás. Alucard había jugado con su mente… lo ignoró por unos instantes y repitió en su mente los ahora frescos eventos de ese combate.

Se centró en el combate, recordaba que el ángel se acercaba velozmente y no llegaría, entonces… "Al paso que iba no lo lograría, entonc-"

"Excediste tus límites… o al menos lo límites que tú crees poseer…" Interrumpió el vampiro ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte del chico.

"Eso fue… el Eva fue qu-" Intentó hablar el chico para ser interrumpido nuevamente por Alucard.

"No" Dijo tajante el vampiro. "Es un potencial que he visto en tu sangre, algo que confirmamos en ese combate…" Explicó.

Shinji parpadeó confundido un par de veces y aún mirándolo con incredulidad. "Alucard-sama… ¿está diciendo que yo-"

"Exactamente" Interrumpió de nuevo el vampiro. No le daría tiempo de hablar a Shinji, no lo dejaría que el mismo se llenara de dudas.

El ex-piloto bajó su mirada, analizando cada palabra de Alucard y lo más difícil aún, tratando de digerirlas.

"Walter, encárgate de él…" Escuchó la ronca voz del nosferatu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y al girar su mirada hacia él se percató que se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire.

"Hai" Respondió solamente Walter. Shinji giró su mirada hacia el anciano, tenía su rostro inclinado hacia enfrente, sus ojos ocultos tras la sombra y esbozando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa macabra. El adolescente no pudo evitar estremecerse. "Joven Ikari…" Dijo Walter con una voz seria y sombría. "…ahora comenzaremos con tu verdadero entrenamiento"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Inglaterra

El joven de penetrantes ojos verdes y de oscuro cabello sujetaba con fuerza su espada al tiempo que miraba con furia a su enemigo.

Solamente se podía apreciar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del encapuchado, un par de filosos colmillos brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

"Eres un joven interesante…" Murmuró el hombre encapuchado mientras el joven se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente con su espada.

"¡Ughh!" Exclamó el espadachín cuando sintió su cuerpo paralizarse a medio ataque en el momento que su mirada se centró en los brillantes ojos púrpuras de su enemigo.

"Muchacho… no tienes oportunidad" Murmuró el encapuchado esbozando una sonrisa macabra, sus brillantes ojos centellando desde la sobra que generaba en su rostro su capucha. "…aunque debo admitir que sería una pena matar a alguien con tus habilidades… Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó con seriedad.

Su cuerpo aun se encontraba paralizado, no obstante, el joven encontró una gran facilidad para hablar aún. "Souichiro… Natsume Souichiro" Respondió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Fiuuu! Its Done! ****Its Finally Dooooooone! :D**

**Ya no digo que ****me salió más largo de lo que esperaba porque creo que así van a ser todos xD**

**Pero está hecho, esto es el cómo fue que Shinji llegó a Londres y el 'trigger' que desencadena todo lo sucedido. Aun falta mucho por narrar en el capítulo siguiente, capítulo donde se pondrán finalmente las cartas sobre la mesa. Quiero agradecer a mi amigo The_Wolf por ser mi pre-lector y hacerme señalamientos en cuanto a lo que escribo. Especialmente por la ayuda que me proporcionó cuando me quede varado en este capítulo. Thanks a lot man! =)**

**Ciertamente no voy a entrar en mucho detalle, por****que bien se me pueden ir hasta 10 capítulos en este Flashback… y esos 'momentos' no narrados los reutilizaré más adelante ^^**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por el cambio de planes en cuestión del capítulo y haber desplazado el WAFF para el capítulo 9 =/ Gomen!**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Gracias por tus reviews! El Dr. Vincent también me agradó el escribirlo, tenía pensado simplemente ya no involucrarlo… pero se me ocurrieron varias ideas así que lo seguiremos viendo! =)**** Camarada, sigo esperando un capítulo de tú increíble Fic! ^^**

**Loco77: El SxA tendrá que esperar un poco más =/ realmente no me siento muy confiado de escribir WAFF pero pss a ver que sale hahaha gracias por invitarme a la comunidad en Facebook! ^^**

**Shadow The Knight Of Chaos: No me perdería Supernatural por nada del mundo! Hahaha cuando vi el final de la quinta temporada no pude evitar decir "Tengo que usarla a fuerza!" de la canción "Carry On My Wayward Son" xD**

**Con respecto a la 'Krillin' que le aplicó Lucifer a Castiel… hehehehe definitivamente tengo que usarla**** también! :D**

**Veronika Davis Merteuil: Gracias por pasarte por mi fic! :D No pienso dejar este fic colgado, me volvería loco si no escribiera todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza xD y pss la verdad, acerca de lo SxA, desde hace alrededor de 10 años que vi Evangelion, realmente Rei no me convenció por varias cosas, y aun después de muchísimos animes que he visto y mucho tiempo que ha pasado… SxA siguen siendo mis favoritos por su complejidad como pareja ^^**

**Fraulein Kaname Langley****: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! . El WAFF seguirá esperando! T.T pero te prometo cuatro capítulos de todo el fanfiction dedicados al WAFF! :D hahahahaha Oye! Qué pasó con tu fic? No has avanzado? =/ Espero leer algo tuyo pronto! =)**

**Mervlol, madfrog2000: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! :D Como decía, no dejaré este fic al aire, eso lo pueden tener por seguro ;-) **

**Por el momento creo que van a ser 19 capítulos, así que tengo un largo camino que recorrer, pero poco a poco irán saliendo… Bueno, sin más, me despido… espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo =) Saludos a todos! Felices fiestas! :D**

**El próximo capítulo se llamará (ahora sí): Our Farewell**


	8. Our Farewell

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**Ni Evangelion, ni Full Metal Panic!****, ****ni Hellsing, ni Rurouni Kenshin… ****(SIGH) T.T**

**Ni Asuka BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T^T**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"In my hands,__  
__A legacy of memories,__  
__I can hear you say my name,__  
__I can almost see your smile,__  
__Feel the warmth of your embrace,__  
__But there is nothing but silence now,__  
__Around the one I loved,__  
__Is this our farewell?___

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child,__  
__See the sadness in your eyes,__  
__You are not alone in life__,__  
__Although you might think that you are,___

_Never thought,__  
__This day would come so soon,__  
__We had no time to say goodbye,__  
__How can the world just carry on?__  
__I feel so lost when you are not at my side,__  
__But there is nothing but silence now,__  
__Around the one I loved,__  
__Is this our farewell?___

_So sorry your world is tumbling down,__  
__I'll watch you through these nights,__  
__Rest your head and go to sleep,__  
__Because my child, this is not our farewell.__  
__This is not our farewell"__  
_  
Canción: Our Farewell

Grupo: Within Temptation

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir más que este es otro capítulo de respuestas! ^^**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews! Muy agradecido! Muy agradecido! :D**

**Una aclaración que me gustaría hacer, en este fanfiction he tratado de seguir la línea de tiempo de Evangelion, así como la de Hellsing, aunque con esta última aproveché Segundo Impacto para ponerle pausa y aplazarla de forma que se acomodara a la línea de tiempo de Evangelion, no obstante, en el caso de Full Metal Panic, ahí aplacé la línea de tiempo prácticamente 16 años para que concordara con la de Eva… =/ bueno, solamente eso.**

**Ahh! También imagino que recuerdan que en las OVA's de Hellsing, Alucard aparece en la TV cuando está peleando en Brazil contra Tubalcain… eso contradice el mito de que los vampiros NO aparecen en videos, fotografías, etc… así que parece ser que en el universo de Hellsing los vampiros SI se pueden ver y por eso es que en mi fanfiction Alucard, Seras, etc aparecen en las fotografías… =P**

**Por favor! Dejen sus Reviews! :D**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Japón. Lunes. 0600 Horas.

Shinji abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con el techo de madera, el cual era tenuemente iluminado por los dorados rayos del sol… apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

"Es verdad… aun sigo aquí" Murmuró cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano, y masajeando su frente con las yemas de los dedos. Apretó los ojos y se giró para recostarse sobre su costado. "¿Ah?" Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su rostro mostrando confusión.

Lentamente se giró de nuevo para volver a la posición original sobre su espalda, parpadeó confundido de nuevo y lentamente se fue incorporando hasta tomar una posición sentada.

"Mis heridas…" Murmuró con su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Después de salir debajo de los cobertores y mover un poco los vendajes en su torso, se dio cuenta que las heridas que había recibido ya se habían cerrado, estas no habían desaparecido, sino que iniciaban el proceso de cicatrización. Habían sido heridas relativamente profundas y esperaba el quizás una semana para que sanaran, no esto. "Tiene que ser obra de 'él'…" Musitó en un tono sombrío.

Permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos del día anterior lo invadieron, sintió un torrente de emociones que reprimió cuando apretó sus ojos con fuerza así como sus mandíbulas y luego reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración algo agitada.

Había sido un día agotador, ciertamente pasó todo el día en cama… no obstante, su anfitrión no dejó de hacer preguntas e incitándolo a que siguiera su narración. El pelirrojo permaneció escuchando con atención la historia del cazador, poniendo atención a cada palabra, siempre con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Shinji no recordaba jamás haber hablado tanto con alguien… en ese momento no le importaba que fuera un desconocido, simplemente dejo salir todo eso que había estado reprimiendo desde lo que hizo aquel ángel. Todas esas horribles memorias que salieron a flote y se repitieron en su mente como si las estuviera volviendo a vivir; los últimos días se había estado conteniendo, ignorándolas, reprimiéndolas... pero realmente lo estaban despedazando por dentro, y el encontrarse con Souichiro la noche del viernes fue lo que finalmente fracturó esa delgada barrera tras la que había puesto sus emociones, esa noche sin duda habían escapado, y por poco… también 'él'.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de abandonar su tren de pensamientos. En ese momento no se sentía cansado, había descansado lo suficiente, y necesitaba levantarse de esa cama y salir a hacer algo, de lo contrario se volvería presa de sus recuerdos nuevamente.

"¡Yosh! ¡Es hora de levantarme!" Exclamó con determinación, pero antes de levantarse notó que lo único que tenía puesto de ropa era el pantalón despedazado que había usado el viernes, así que giró su mirada por los alrededores de la pequeña habitación y notó que sus zapatos estaban al pie de la cama, además de que había unos ropajes sobre la silla en la que se había sentado el pelirrojo el día anterior durante su narración.

"¿Ah?" Shinji miró un poco confundido la ropa que le habían proporcionado, al ponerse de pie y tomarlos vio que era un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una playera de color negro liso. "Bueno, no me puedo quejar…" Murmuró antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

Un par de minutos después, el cazador abrió la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente y asomó la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro, inspeccionando los alrededores.

Se percató de que era una cabaña de tamaño pequeño, incluso un poco más pequeña que el apartamento que compartía con la pelirroja. Adyacente a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba, y pegada a la pared, se encontraba una cama individual un poco desaliñada, cerca a ella algunos muebles bastante rústicos como dos burós, una mesa de centro, un escritorio con una laptop cerrada sobre este así como una silla giratoria frente a ella y un armario de tamaño mediano. Sobre el armario, sostenida por unas bisagras de madera, se encontraba una espada japonesa en su funda, no obstante no le dio importancia.

Continuó paseando su mirada por los alrededores y notó que en el fondo se encontraba la cocina, realmente ningún muro divisorio entre la cocina y la 'habitación' junto a la cual se encontraba él, ahí había un pequeño refrigerador, estufa y lavaplatos. También había una pequeña mesa de madera con unos cubiertos sucios sobre ella, así como otros en el lavaplatos, además de tres sillas alrededor de ésta.

No obstante el lugar se encontraba tranquilo y en silencio, Hiko Seijuro, el hombre que lo rescató del edificio que se desplomaba, no se encontraba ahí. Salió de la habitación en la que ya había pasado más de dos días y caminó por la pequeña cabaña dirigiéndose a la puerta de madera que estaba en el medio de la cocina/habitación.

"Oh…" Al salir de la cabaña no pudo evitar mirar a sus alrededores con asombro, ésta se encontraba en un pequeño claro en medio de un espesa zona boscosa. Inhaló de forma profunda el fresco aire del ambiente mientras miraba a sus alrededores. El clima era agradable, era fresco, pero no lo suficiente para sentir frío. "Vaya…" Murmuró al notar algo a lo lejos.

A unas cuantas decenas de metros de la cabaña notó en otro claro una estación con múltiples paneles solares con cableado que se dirigía hacia la pequeña cabaña.

Giró su mirada nuevamente al escuchar pasos a su costado y que poco a poco se acercaban hacia él. "Es un bonito lugar ¿no lo crees?" Dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sobre sus hombros cargaba un grueso tronco del cual colgaban cuatro cubetas llenas de agua.

"Sí, parece un lugar agradable" Respondió el chico mirando con curiosidad la carga del adulto.

"Puedo producir energía eléctrica con esos paneles solares, e incluso tengo internet satelital… pero el agua es un problema por estos rumbos" Explicó Hiko al percatarse de la mirada del chico, éste solamente asintió en respuesta. "Pero dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo una vez que se encontraba a un lado de Shinji, también en ese momento el maestro de la espada se reclinó hasta que las bases de los baldes de agua estuvieron en el piso y quitó el tronco de sobre sus hombros. "Fiuu…" Dejó salir un silbido mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"Ya me siento mejor, mi cuerpo no me duele y mis heridas…" Shinji se detuvo titubeante, realmente no sabía que decir al respecto.

"…alguien más se encargó de ellas" Completó Hiko la frase del chico con una expresión y voz seria, Shinji asintió en silencio con una expresión igual a la del adulto. "Como sea…" Murmuró encogiendo los hombros el espadachín mayor rompiendo el silencio y cruzó su mirada con la del chico. "Así que no perdamos tiempo y comencemos a entrenar…"

"¿Huh?" Exclamó el chico parpadeando en sorpresa y dándole una mirada confundida.

"Sígueme…" Indicó el adulto comenzando a dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

"H-hai" Respondió Shinji todavía un poco confundido pero de igual forma caminó tras él.

Al entrar de nuevo en la cabaña Shinji observaba con una gota en la frente como Hiko sacaba cosas y más cosas del armario y simplemente las arrojaba descuidadamente a sus espaldas, el chico tuvo que esquivar varios objetos que eran lanzados en su dirección.

"¡Yatta!" Exclamó Hiko llamando la atención de Shinji. En sus manos, el maestro espadachín tenía un par de espadas japonesas envainadas. Ahora el cazador ladeó su cabeza a un lado mientras lo miraba expectante.

"Toma" Dijo el hombre al tiempo que le arrojaba una de las espadas al joven cazador, quien la atrapó sin dificultad, dándole una rápida mirada a la espada y nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada expectante por una explicación al pelirrojo.

"Desenváinala y dime que ves" Ordenó Hiko un poco frustrado por la falta de iniciativa del chico.

"Hai" Respondió Shinji asintiendo, y desenvainó la espada. La funda realmente no era nada llamativo, solamente era de color negro liso con un adorno plateado en la parte superior donde hacía contacto con la empuñadura de la espada. En cuanto a la espada, al igual que la funda, tampoco era nada llamativa, tenía una empuñadura totalmente negra sin ningún tipo de decoración así como el Tsuba, el cual era solamente plateado.

Shinji miró con extrañeza la espada, y luego le lanzó una mirada rápida a su nuevo Sensei antes de devolverla al objeto en sus manos. "Veamos…" Murmuró, en ese momento pasó sus dedos cuidadosamente por el filo de la espada. "¿Uh?" Su rostro se llenó de extrañeza cuando sus dedos no detectaron filo alguno la espada. "No tiene filo…" Murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo y aun pasando sus dedos por el 'filo' del arma blanca.

"Observa el reverso" Ordenó Hiko.

Shinij asintió y pasó sus dedos por el reverso de la hoja. "¡Ouch!" Exclamó cuando sintió un ardor en su dedo. Se había confiado demasiado, y al pasar sus dedos por el reverso de la espada no se percató de que en ese lugar la espada sí tenía filo. "Tiene el filo invertido…" Murmuró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión sin despegar su mirada de la espada. En su dedo pulgar había una pequeña cortada que comenzaba a sangrar.

"Exacto… lo que tienes en tus manos no es una espada común y corriente, lo que tienes en tus manos es llamado Sakabatou" Explicó Hiko. "…una espada de filo invertido"

"Sakabatou" Murmuró Shinji mirando con curiosidad la peculiar espada.

"Hay todo un legado detrás de estas espadas" Dijo el pelirrojo con su mirada distante, su rostro con un ligero borde de orgullo.

"¿Y porque estaban arrumbadas?" Cuestionó Shinji observando al hombre con ojo crítico.

Hiko solamente giró sus ojos. "Me refiero a aquella espada específicamente…" Aclaró haciendo un movimiento de cabeza y señalando la espalda que estaba sobre el armario. "…esa espada perteneció a uno de mis ancestros, y aunque él no aceptó el nombre de Hiko Seijuro una vez que amaestró el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, su espada se convirtió en un icono para nosotros sus descendientes"

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Preguntó el cazador intrigado ante la explicación del pelirrojo.

Hiko esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda y se señaló al mismo con su dedo pulgar. "El nombre real décimo sexto sucesor del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu es…" Dijo con voz presuntuosa, Shinji lo observaba con una gota de sudor en la frente. "…Sorata Himura"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CLANK

"¡Vamos!" Gruñó Hiko. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

CLANK

Usando su Sakabatou, bloqueó con suma facilidad un ataque que iba dirigido a su espalda.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

"_¡Mierda!"_ Pensó Shinji sorprendido cuando el hombre bloqueó otros tres de sus veloces ataques.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que habían comenzado a entrenar, en este momento se encontraba en un claro del bosque cercano a la cabaña.

El joven cazador no podía evitar mirar con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad como el pelirrojo bloqueaba la secuencia de veloces ataques sin esforzarse. Hiko prácticamente no se había movido de su posición inicial de combate.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Lanzó una serie de veloces ataques nuevamente, dos dirigidos al torso del pelirrojo, uno hacia el cuello y uno hacia la espalda, solamente un as de color plateado y otro de color negro como señal de sus movimientos._ "Tiene una fuerza y velocidad terrorífica…" _Pensó Shinji alarmado al notar que el hombre ni siquiera respingaba ante el estruendoso choque de los Sakabatous, ni si quiera era empujado por la fuerza ganada por la velocidad. _"Esto es otro nivel…"_

"¡No te detengas muchacho! ¡No me obligues a atacar!" Exclamó Hiko, su expresión y postura relajada había desaparecido, ahora sus ojos se encontraba estrechos y en su rostro había una seriedad mortífera.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al cruzar miradas con los violetas ojos de su nuevo Sensei, no obstante, sacudió la cabeza para salir de su momento de incertidumbre y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Hiko nuevamente bloqueó los ataques del chico con suma facilidad. Ahora el pelirrojo observaba con interés cada uno de los movimientos y piruetas que realizaba el chico al tratar de atacarlo.

"_Sus ataques son desordenados, sin estrategia y carece de técnica…"_ Pensó el espadachín mientras continuaba bloqueando con facilidad los ataques del cazador.

CLANK

En ese momento Hiko no pudo evitar retroceder un paso cuando el chico lanzó un ataque frontal contra él. _"A incrementado su velocidad…"_ Pensó con un poco de sorpresa, hubo un breve forcejeo antes de que el chico se separara un poco y lanzara otra serie de ataques contra él. _"Indiscutiblemente, su velocidad es increíble… perfecto, solamente habrá que reeducar su forma de uso de la espada"_

Shinji se lanzó nuevamente en un ataque frontal a toda velocidad contra el pelirrojo, lo que no esperaba era que Hiko en esta ocasión evadió su ataque haciéndose hacia un costado…

"¡Hufff!" El joven cazador ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desconcertarse cuando todo giró súbitamente a su alrededor antes de sentir como su espalda golpeaba dolorosamente contra el piso y todo el aire salía de sus pulmones. "Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh" Ahora se encontraba en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de re-enfocar su mirada aturdida. "De… monios" Gruñó.

"Vamos, arriba…" Dijo Hiko tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Shinji la tomó y fue levantado de un jalón.

"Eso dolió…" Se quejó el chico mientras sobaba con sus manos sus costados.

"No te quejes, a penas vamos comenzando y aun queda mucho que debes aprender…" Respondió el pelirrojo cruzados sus brazos sobre su pecho. "…no obstante, hay algo quiero ver" En ese momento Hiko toma posición de combate de nuevo.

"¡Es-espera!" Exclama Shinji atemorizado moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a él de forma defensiva. "¡¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Vas a mostrarme los límites de tu velocidad…" Respondió el espadachín, sus ojos estrechos y su expresión seria nuevamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el chico con una mirada confundida.

"Aun después de realizar ataques a esa velocidad por ese extendido periodo de tiempo no luces agitado…" Explica Hiko. "…además me has narrado que tu velocidad máxima solamente puedes utilizarla por unos cuantos segundos ¿no es así?"

"Oh…" Exclamó Shinji comprendiendo. "…de acuerdo" Su rostro se tornó serio en ese momento y retrocedió un par de metros antes de preparar su espada.

Finalmente, el joven y el adulto se encontraban frente a frente, ambos inmóviles y en posición de combate.

Era un día soleado con un cielo azul despejado, una ligera ventisca sacudía las hojas de los árboles y las varas de los pinos que en conjunto con el canto de algunas aves evitaban que el lugar quedara envuelto en un sepulcral silencio.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

El revoloteo de una parvada de aves que salió de uno de los árboles fue lo que indicó el inicio del combate.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó Shinji lanzándose al ataque.

CLANK

"¡Vamos! ¡Esto no puede ser todo!" Gruñó Hiko cuando la espada de Shinji chocó contra la de él y en ese momento forcejeaban.

Los ojos del joven se estrecharon antes de retroceder nuevamente y desvanecerse en el aire.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Hiko bloqueó con suma facilidad tres ataques dirigidos hacia ambos costados de su torso así como un ataque frontal. "¡¿Eso es todo?"

"Tshh…" Shinji frunció el ceño un poco molesto, sentía como si fuera un niño de tres años tratando de golpear a uno de quince, su velocidad, fuerza y agilidad no se comparaban para nada con la del pelirrojo.

La última serie de ataques realmente habían sido veloces… pero realmente Hiko no estaba sorprendido. Ahora miró con curiosidad al chico cuando éste se detuvo a un par de metros frente a él, manteniendo la distancia. "Aquí viene…" Murmuró casi inaudible cuando vio al chico inhalar de forma profunda… en ese momento la figura de Shinji desapareció.

CLANK CLANK

"_¡Mierda!"_ Pensó Hiko sorprendido con sus ojos abiertos como platos, acababa de bloquear casi simultáneamente un ataque frontal y uno a sus espaldas.

CLANK CLANK

En esta ocasión el pelirrojo no pudo mantener su postura relajada ante la tremenda velocidad con la que estaba recibiendo los ataques.

A diferencia del combate de hace unos momentos, la figura de Shinji solamente desapareció al principio, pero ahora Hiko miró incrédulo como después de bloquear el primer ataque a su costado la figura física de Shinji comenzaba a desvanecerse y antes de desaparecer totalmente aparecía nuevamente al bloquear un ataque a su costado contrario.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

El suceso se repitió tres ocasiones más, primero cuando se giró para bloquear de frente un ataque dirigido a su espalda, y al hacerlo, a duras penas logró bloquear otro ataque dirigido nuevamente a su espalda, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de girar su cuerpo para bloquearlo frontalmente mejor pasó su espada sobre su hombro para colocarla a sus espaldas y detener el blandir del chico… no obstante, apenas dejaba de sentir como el chico empujaba su espada a sus espaldas cuando ante la atónita mirada de Hiko la figura de Shinji apareció frente a él blandiendo su espada hacia su torso.

"¡Tsh!" Exclamó Hiko en un gruñido, realmente había sido difícil el detener ese último ataque frontal, pero en ese momento las cosas solamente empeoraron para él ya que en ese momento, tan solo durante una fracción de segundo, los ataques se detuvieron y pudo observar como múltiples imágenes del chico giraban en torno a él y moviéndose en direcciones diferentes.

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK

Shinji blandió su espada en una secuencia de ataques, y el pelirrojo vio como las figuras del chico lo atacaron de cinco direcciones diferentes y prácticamente al mismo tiempo…

Hiko no podía negarlo, se encontraba fascinado, jamás espero encontrarse con alguien con esta habilidad, una velocidad aterradora.

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK

Las múltiples figuras de Shinji seguían girando en torno al pelirrojo y lo atacaron incesablemente en múltiples ocasiones y de diversas direcciones. Ahora Hiko ya no se encontraba inmóvil en el combate como hace unos minutos, en esta ocasión incluso había tratado de incrementar la distancia entre él y el chico para facilitarse poder detener sus ataques con mayor facilidad, aunque realmente no había habido mucha diferencia mayormente porque sus intenciones de guardar distancia fueron saboteadas debido a la presencia del chico en todos los ángulos a su alrededor.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Bloqueó nuevamente una secuencia de múltiples ataques, aunque en esta ocasión notó que no fueron tan veloces como los de hace unos instantes. _"Su velocidad disminuye" _Pensó intrigado al bloquear con notoria mayor facilidad los ataques de Shinji, también se dio cuenta como las múltiples imágenes del chico comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco. _"…es su límite"_

Tres, dos, una... ahora todas las imágenes de Shinji habían desaparecido y el pelirrojo bloqueó una secuencia de varios ataques con toda facilidad…pero de pronto, todos los ataques se detuvieron

"Haaa… haaa… haaa" Hiko aun se mantenía en guardia a pesar de no estar siendo atacado, pero escuchó inmediatamente la agitada respiración de Shinji a sus espaldas y al girar hacia éste lo vio reclinado hacia enfrente y recargado sobre la empuñadura de su espada mientras la punta de ésta se encontraba clavada en el piso… su respiración era sumamente agitada y su cuerpo se estremecía por el cansancio. "No… atiné… ninguno" Dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

El pelirrojo tomó una postura relajada poniendo el Sakabatou sobre su hombro y luego esbozó una media sonrisa colmilluda. "Pero estuviste bastante cerca… ¿sabes que es lo que sucedió?" Pregunta el adulto. En respuesta Shinji solamente negó dificultosamente con cabeza. "Es tu falta de técnica y táctica, eso hace relativamente sencillo leer tus movimientos…"

"Ya… veo…" Respondió el cazador entre jadeos, su cuerpo no respondía, se encontraba totalmente agotado y lo único que le permitía permanecer en pie era el apoyo que le brindaba el Sakabatou.

"No obstante, debo admitir que tienes una velocidad terrorífica…" Murmuró Hiko observándolo con una expresión seria en su rostro. Shinji sonrió dolorosamente. "Tienes quince minutos para descansar, entonces continuaremos…"

"¿Seguiremos… en… quince… minutos?" Cuestiona el chico con una expresión desamparada en su rostro "Pero-"

"¡Sin peros!" Regañó Hiko, sus violetas ojos estrechos y clavados en el chico. Shinji no pudo evitar intimidarse nuevamente y sentir un escalofrío recorrerle su adolorido cuerpo. "Será más efectivo entrenarte en este estado agotado, ya que en tu estado actual tus capacidades son como las de un humano común y corriente…"

Shinji lo miró confundido por unos instantes, realmente no comprendiendo como el entrenar de esta forma lo ayudaría… más aun, el mismo no creía poder hacer algo en su estado físico actual, no obstante, simplemente dejó salir un suspiro resignado. "Hai…" Murmuró.

"Bien…" Respondió el pelirrojo. "…vuelvo en unos instantes, procura descansar" Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir caminando en dirección de la cabaña. Shinji solamente asintió en respuesta antes de dejarse caer en el piso con un suspiro cansado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez en la cabaña, Hiko sacó una pequeña caja de madera que se encontraba en su armario, la cargó cuidadosamente como si se tratara de un recién nacido y la colocó en el escritorio junto a la laptop que se encontraba ahí.

Al abrirla extrajo con sumo una especie de cuaderno de apariencia antigua que se encontraba dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente sellada. Al sacarlo de su envoltura plástica lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, su portada y contra portada eran de un encuadernado duro de color blanco, y a los costados se podían apreciar las costuras de hilo negro que mantenían fijas el contenido.

En la portada se encontraban una serie de Kanjis, el rostro de Hiko se suavizó al pasar su mirada por éstos. "Himura Kenshin…" Murmuró con delicadeza, de tal forma que hacía pensar que el libro se convertiría en polvo en sus manos si hablara en un tono normal.

Lo abrió con cuidado un par de segundos después, y con delicadeza pasó una página tras otra hasta que se detuvo unos instantes después cuando finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Seta Soujiro…" Murmuró al leer los grandes Kanjis en la parte superior de una de las páginas. Sus ojos se pasearon por los símbolos escritos en algunas de las páginas y su rostro se llenaba cada vez más con la expresión de comprensión. Detuvo su lectura cuando sus ojos se posaron en el retrato que ocupaba una página entera y que estaba hecho a lápiz, éste era de un joven de poco más de veinte años de edad y en los Kanjis bajo este decía:

"_Seta Soujiro, nueve años después de aquel combate…"_

Era un joven de facciones delicadas en su rostro de cabello ligeramente largo., que sonreía apacible y alegremente.

"No creí que en ésta época me encontraría a alguien como él…" Murmuró levantando su mirada pensativa, no observando nada en particular realmente. "…mucho menos entrenarlo" Dijo con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "…en tus memorias dice que si Seta Soujiro hubiera sido entrenado con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu se hubiera convertido en un espadachín imparable… un espadachín legendario"

PLOP

Cerró el libro de un solo movimiento y ahora clavó mirada ahora en los Kanjis de la portada. "El espadachín de 'Shukuchi'… la velocidad del 'terreno que desaparece'" Ahora dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de la cabaña a través de la ventana con una expresión sumamente seria en su rostro. "Ikari Shinji… es meramente una conjetura mía, pero… ¿acaso eres descendiente de este joven? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con 'Tenken' Seta Soujiro?" Interrumpió sus pensamientos en voz alta y devolvió el libro al lugar en el que lo originalmente lo tenía resguardado, luego se dirigió hacia fuera de la cabaña.

"_Te ayudaré a volverte más fuerte, no obstante… varios de las personas a las que enfrentó mi ancestro entrenaron a su hijo, por lo que a diferencia de Souichiro no solamente te enseñaré el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… sino muchas otras técnicas poderosas que no pertenecen al estilo…" _Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Shinji, no ponía atención en el camino sino que simplemente era guiado por la costumbre, una vez que llegó ahí aun se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos pero salió de su trance cuando su nuevo pupilo llamó su atención al ponerse de pie.

Shinji lo miró con curiosidad al ver su seria y pensativa mirada, a lo que Hiko respondió simplemente con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Let's Rock…" Murmuró, realmente le habían hecho un favor al desarrollar la velocidad del adolescente en Londres, pero no pudo evitar recordar cuál había sido el disparador para que el chico la controlara al cien por ciento… sentía pena por él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tiempo atrás en Londres, Mansión de la familia Hellsing.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día en el que Alucard había irrumpido en medio del entrenamiento del adolescente japonés.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y en este momento Shinji se encontraba entrenando con Walter como era habitual, no obstante, la localización del lugar de entrenamiento había sido cambiado de los jardines frontales de Hellsing a una explanada abierta sin vegetación en la parte trasera de la mansión que se encontraba cerca de la residencia del ejército mercenario de Bernadotte.

Este último se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla de madera fuera del actual 'campo de batalla', con el respaldo hacia enfrente y su cuerpo descansando contra éste, y junto a él se encontraban algunos de los hombres de su armada.

"¡Whooa!" Exclamaban algunos asombrados, mientras que los otros silbaban y echaban ánimos al chico bajo entrenamiento. "¡Vamos Ikari!"

WHIIZZZ WHIZZZ WHIZZZ

En el centro del campo de batalla, Walter tenía en su rostro una sonrisa que era una mezcla de diversión y orgullo, en torno a él giraban a una velocidad extraordinaria sus micro-filamentos, algunos de ellos de pronto salían disparados en una dirección en específico… en dirección a un as de color verde.

"¡Eso estuvo cerca!" Del as de color verde apareció la figura del joven ex-piloto, quien se detuvo en último segundo cuando estuvo a punto de impactarse con una serie de micro-filamentos que su Sensei había lanzado en su contra. "¡Wha-!"

THUMP

"Ouch…" Se quejó Shinji cuando su cuerpo golpeó el piso repentinamente, había sentido como algo se enredaba en sus piernas y un fuerte jalón que lo hizo colapsar. No pudo evitar hacer una cara de puchero cuando escuchó la tropa de Bernadotte estallar en una estruendosa carcajada. "Rayos…" Murmuró.

"Aun te es difícil mantenerte concentrado…" Dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba hacia él, Shinji sintió como los micro-filamentos se desenvolvían de sus piernas y le brindaban movilidad nuevamente. "No obstante, aun tenemos que trabajar en tu resistencia para extender tus tiempos de velocidad"

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico una vez que se había puesto de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones.

"Muy bien… continuemos" Los micro-filamentos nuevamente comenzaron a girar velozmente en torno a Walter, los rayos del sol reflejándose en estos y debido a ello, pareciera que un halo de luz girar en torno al anciano. "Aquí voy…" Murmuró el anciano, sus ojos estrechándose.

WHIIZZZ WHIIZZZ WHIIZZZ WHIIZZZ

Se podía escuchar como los hilos rompían el aire conforme giraban, pero al momento de que se lanzaba un ataque enfocado éstos hacían un chillido más agudo.

Shinji esquivaba cada uno de los ataques, pero se le dificultaba maniobrar a alta velocidad, por lo cual constantemente se detenía y terminaba siempre en el piso por cortesía de Walter.

Desde aquel día en el que Alucard irrumpió habían cambiado algunas cosas en el entrenamiento, Walter lo había enseñado a concentrarse para recordar aquella sensación que tuvo dentro el Eva y que le permitió exceder sus límites, se le dificultaba bastante mantenerse ene se estado mental, aunque su Sensei le explicó que sería cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera a hacerlo de forma inconsciente… por el momento lo entrenaría para que aprendiera a hacer eso así como para que aprendiera a controlar dicha velocidad y, sobretodo, obtuviera la resistencia necesaria para poder utilizar esa velocidad por momentos prolongados.

"Ahh… ahh…ahh" En ese momento Shinji se movía a una velocidad alucinante, no obstante, solamente habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que comenzaron con ésta parte del entrenamiento y ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado. "Debo trabajar en mi resistencia" Pensó en el momento que con suma dificultad evitó uno de los ataques de su Sensei que iba dirigido directamente hacia él cambiando su dirección al saltar hacia un lado.

"Tshh…" A penas tuvo tiempo de evitar otro ataque casi simultáneo al realizar la misma maniobra anterior.

"¡Te estás volviendo lento!" Regañó Walter. A pesar de ello, Shinji sentía que poco a poco cada ataque se volvía más difícil de evitar, y no sabía si era porque el tiempo se había reducido entre un ataque y otro, o porque simplemente su cuerpo ya no respondía adecuadamente.

"Hehe…" Pip esbozó una sonrisa divertida desde donde observaba el entrenamiento del chico, se había convertido en una especie de espectáculo el ver como Walter apaleaba al joven Ikari.

No podía negar que estaba asombrado de todos modos, finalmente había entendido cual era el potencial que había visto Alucard en Tokyo-3… no obstante, el continuaba pensando que el chico no tenía el perfil de un cazador, por lo que tal vez podría simplemente ser el nuevo guarda espaldas de la líder de Hellsing.

CRASHH

"¡Ahhhhh!"

El grito de sus subordinados así como un estruendo lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo sacaron de su tren de pensamientos, lo único que podía ver frente a él en ese momento era una densa cortina de polvo, así que rápidamente cubrió su boca y nariz con su siempre presente bufanda roja y entrecerró su ojo sano.

"Hahaha…" Dejó salir una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de Integra-sama cuando vio sus jardines destruidos…" Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda… lo que había sucedido era que Walter se tornaba bastante serio en medio del entrenamiento, y en esa ocasión arremetió con fuerza contra el chico con sus micro-filamentos, resultando en un Shinji inconsciente debido al impacto que no pudo evitar así como una gran parte del jardín frontal destruido… Sí, definitivamente agradecía el no haber estado envuelto en ese incidente después de ver las expresiones temerosas tanto en el anciano como en el ex-piloto Eva. La mujer tenía su carácter.

Pudo encontrar rápidamente a Walter en medio del caos cuando su lente reflejó la luz del sol, no obstante el chico era una historia diferente. "Solamente espero que no lo haya partido en dos…" Murmuró con un tenue tono de preocupación en su voz y que también se reflejó en sus ojos por una fracción de segundo.

Entre tosidos ahogados y quejas, el ejército de mercenarios observaba el campo de batalla de forma expectantes y reteniendo la respiración.

"Coff-coff-coff"

"Ahhhhhh" Aliviados, todos los presentes dejaron salir la respiración contenida al escuchar al chico tosiendo debido al polvo, y unos instantes después cuando el polvo se había disipado pudieron ver su figura.

"Rayos… coff-coff esto… de nuevo… coff-coff" Se quejó Shinji entre tosidos y respirando agitadamente. Al igual que su rostro, sus ropas habían tomado un café debido al polvo, acto seguido se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso. "Ya… coff-coff no puedo... más"

Walter dejó salir un suspiro desilusionado, realmente se había estado divirtiendo con el entrenamiento, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que hacía uso de sus peculiares armas. "Muy bien… continuaremos entrenando tu resistencia solamente, tienes cinco minutos para descansar antes de dar veinte vueltas a la jardinera frontal de la mansión"

"Hai…" Respondió el chico aliviado dejándose caer de espaldas en el piso sin importarle el ensuciarse. Podía sentir en ese momento como cada uno de sus músculos tenía pequeños espasmos debido al esfuerzo y estaba seguro que al terminar el entrenamiento se encontraría todo tembloroso.

Centró su mirada en el azul cielo sobre él y dejó que su mente divagara por unos segundos, su rostro iluminado por la brillante y cálida luz del Sol, no obstante, unos segundos después una sombra bloqueó la luz de la que disfrutaba. "Hola Bernadotte-san" Saludó Shinji, no podía ver el rostro del hombre debido a que se encontraba a contra luz, pero el sombrero era inconfundible.

Pip observaba sonriente al chico en el piso, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con una postura relajada. "Espero que sea cierto eso que dicen de que 'lo que no mata te fortalece'" Dijo esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y tendiendo su mano hacia el chico. "…ya que de no ser así te encuentras en graves apuros"

Shinji dejó salir una breve risa ante el comentario y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "Eso espero también…" Respondió Shinji tomando la mano del hombre de sombrero, inmediatamente después fue levantado de un jalón. "Arigato…"

Pip solamente encogió los hombros en respuesta al agradecimiento, pero luego giró su mirada rápidamente hacia el anciano quien se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, en el mismo lugar desde donde había atacado a Shinji, se encontraba sacudiendo sus ropajes. "Por cierto, da una vuelta hoy por la noche en nuestro edificio…" Le dijo el mercenario en voz baja y conspiratoria. "pero no digas nada…" Dijo haciendo una seña de silencio con la mano y lanzando una rápida mirada a Walter, quien por estar ocupado no ponía atención en su conversación.

Shinji solamente parpadeó en confusión y lo miró de igual forma. "Emm… ok…"

"Mi querida Fraulein irá a verte, ella te acompañará" Agregó Pip asiendo una señal positiva con el dedo pulgar y guiñándole el ojo. "We're gonna party" Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y asintió sonriendo levemente. "Entonces nos vemos más tarde, byebye" Se despidió el hombre mientras se alejaba y se dirigía a reagruparse con su tropa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walter y Shinji se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión platicando de una cosa y otra, una vez ahí entraron por la puerta en la parte posterior y caminaron a través de los pasillos dirigiéndose a la puerta frontal de la mansión.

No obstante, al llegar a la puerta principal se encontraron con un pequeño conglomerado de personas. "Ohh…" Murmuró Walter alzando una ceja. Ambos se acercaron y el grupo de personas giraron sus miradas al notar su presencia.

"Buenas tardes Walter-san…" Saludó el hombre rubio de larga cabellera, a su lado se encontraba Integra y un hombre de edad avanzada, quien vestía un elegante traje de color negro con una camisa blanca, además de un lente parecido al de Walter en su ojo derecho, su elegante y corto cabello, así como su barba y bigote, era de color blanco, reflejando su avanzada edad, no obstante, su rostro era serio e imponía disciplina.

"Sir Arthur, es un placer verlo por estos lugares" Responde Walter haciendo una leve reverencia como saludo.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó Shinji postrándose a un lado de Walter e imitó la acción de su Sensei al saludar.

"Buen día Shin" Respondió Arthur sonriendo tranquilamente.

"Quiero que conozcan a Lord Mallory, es un amigo de la familia Williams" Intervino Integra dirigiéndose a Walter y a Shinji presentando al anciano a su costado extendiendo su mano hacia él.

"Buenas tardes, un gusto conocerlos" Respondió el anciano de blanco cabello asintiendo levemente y esbozando una media sonrisa, a lo que Walter y Shinji devolvieron el saludo.

"Walter, debo pedirte que prepares un poco de té para Sir Arthur y para mí, mientras, nosotros acompañaremos a Lord Mallory a su auto" Indicó la rubia dirigente de Hellsing.

"Entendido Integra-sama" Respondió Walter haciendo una reverencia hacia su ama, luego giró su mirada hacia el adolescente a su lado. "Joven Ikari por favor continúe por su cuenta con el entrenamiento, yo atendré a Integra-sama y a Sir Arthur"

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji asintiendo. Acto seguido los tres miembros de la aristocracia inglesa salieron por la puerta principal de la mansión seguidos por Walter y Shinji, una vez fuera, el chico hizo una reverencia al tiempo que se excusaba para seguir con sus actividades.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez que se encontraba en los jardines frontales de la mansión, Shinji comenzó a hacer una rutina de estiramiento antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento de resistencia. Sentía que el entrenamiento que le habían dado finalmente estaba dando resultados, después de tres meses y medio desde que había unido a Hellsing, el tiempo se le iba demasiado rápido ya que la mayor parte del día se encontraba ocupado.

Le habían propuesto un cambio en la rutina que realizaba hace un par de semanas, en el cual reducirían sus horas de entrenamiento y de labores en la mansión para que continuara con los estudios que había dejado en Tokyo-3, a lo que decidió el reducir sus actividades solamente por el total de hora y media, y comenzó a llevar clases por tres horas con un profesor particular contratado por Integra.

Se encontraba ocupado casi todo el día pero se sentía satisfecho con ello, el realizar las labores de la mansión le permitió conocer a cada uno de los miembros de la misma, el entrenamiento estaba mejorando increíblemente su condición física y, aun para el mismo, le parecía increíble la 'habilidad' que le habían ayudado a desarrollar, y con el profesor que habían contratado para sus clases tampoco no estaba descuidando sus estudios… ¡además recibía un gran salario!

En cierta forma sentía que algo dentro de él se había equilibrado, además, no se había percatado de que poco a poco todos los sucesos de Tokyo-3 se iban alejando de su mente.

"¡Yosh! ¡Ahora a entrenar!" Exclamó después de realizar su estiramiento, dio un par de saltos y luego comenzó a correr alrededor de la jardinera manteniendo un paso veloz. Pero cuando llegó a la mitad de la primera vuelta, en el extremo contrario de la gran jardinera escuchó la voz de alguien respingar y quejarse. "¿Uhh?"

Giró su mirada hacia el centro de la jardinera y notó la pequeña figura de alguien tratando de subir sin éxito al árbol de la parte central. Sin duda eso llamó su atención y detuvo su carrera momentáneamente, buscó a los alrededores de la figura en busca de algún adulto, ya que podía darse cuenta al observar con más atención que era una niña pequeña, así que le extrañó que se encontrara sin supervisión.

Se acercó hacia la niña que forcejeaba tratando de subir al árbol, su mirada fija en un punto en las copas del árbol y una expresión molesta en su rostro debido al no poder subir.

La niña lucía de alrededor de unos seis años de edad, tenía un largo y suelto cabello rubio que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y vestía de un sencillo vestido de color rosa claro. Notó que a su lado estaba tirada una pequeña raqueta, lo cual lo hizo voltear hacia el árbol y a la altura de alrededor de un metro más que un aro de basquetbol notó una colorida pluma de Bádminton en una de las ramas.

"¿Te ayudo a bajarla?" Preguntó Shinji haciendo que la pequeña saltara al escuchar su voz. La pequeña tornó rápidamente hacia el adolescente y lo miró dudosa por unos instantes, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro.

"Por favor…" Respondió la pequeña sonriendo levemente. Shinji devolvió la sonrisa y posteriormente centró su mirada en la pluma atorada en el árbol. Sus ojos se estrecharon, retrocedió un par de metros, tomó velocidad y dio un gran salto.

PLOMP

La pequeña lo miró asombrado y contenta al ver su juguete en las manos del chico. "¡Muchas gracias!" Agradeció acercándose al chico, quien extendió su mano ofreciendo la pluma a la pequeña. "¡Fue un salto genial!"

"No fue nada" Respondió Shinji amablemente, pero luego el chico le dio una mirada curiosa. "Disculpa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre y con quien vienes?" En el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión nunca había visto ningún niño ahí, además esperaba que su pregunta no sonara muy grosera pero realmente le intrigaba la identidad de la pequeña.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó la niña antes de hacer una reverencia como saludo. "Mi nombre es Catherine Williams y hoy acompañé a mi papá a visitar a Lady Integra" Se presenta la pequeña.

"Williams…" Murmuró Shinji reconociendo el apellido. "Oh, ¿eres hija de Sir Arthur Williams?"

"¡Haaaai!" Exclamó Catherine alegremente y levantando su mano al responder como si un profesor estuviera pasando lista en clase.

"Vaya…" Musitó el chico con una mano en la barbilla y observando con curiosidad los alrededores. "¿Y nadie te está cuidando?" Preguntó.

Catherine cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerró sus ojos e hizo un puchero. "No… ya soy grande, no necesito que me cuiden" Respondió, luego abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar de reojo al adolescente, quien la observaba con una ceja levantada. "Huuuu…" La pequeña dejó salir un suspiro con una expresión derrotada. "…mi papá dice que no es necesario en la mansión de Lady Integra" Explicó.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido por el carácter de la pequeña. "Está bien, yo estaré por los alrededores en caso de que necesites algo…" Dijo el adolescente antes de girarse y dirigirse al lugar donde había detenido su carrera para continuarla.

"Disculpa…" Escuchó la voz de la pequeña tras de él cuando se había alejado tan solo un par de metros.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Shinji girando su mirada hacia ella.

"Emm…" Catherine se miraba apenada, con la mirada en el piso y jugueteando con sus dedos. "¿jugarías Bádminton conmigo?" Preguntó. "…es aburrido jugar sola" Murmuró tratando de evitar la mirada del chico.

Shinji la miró divertido y simplemente sonrió amablemente. "Hai… no hay ningún problema" Respondió.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y lo miró sonriente. "¡Genial!" Exclamó feliz y agitando su puño en el aire, pero luego se detuvo y miró al chico nuevamente un poco apenada. "… Emm… disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ikari Shinji" Respondió el japonés haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. "…mucho gusto"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Espero no surja algo como para que tengas que cancelar… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos acompañaste" Dice el aristócrata Inglés a la dirigente de Hellsing al tiempo que salía de la mansión. Integra salió tras él mientras Walter mantenía la puerta abierta. "Usted también Walter-san" Invitó Sir Arthur al tiempo que giraba su mirada sobre su hombro.

"Muchas gracias por la oferta Sir Arthur" Respondió el anciano asintiendo y sonriendo amablemente.

"Entonces será el día domingo a las tres de la tarde" Repitió Integra en voz alta para confirmar el dato al tiempo que se acercaba junto con el rubio a la limosina de éste último.

"¡Exacto! ¡No faltes!" Exclamó el rubio alegremente. Para ese momento el chofer de la limosina ya había bajado y abierto la puerta de ésta, y esperaba a que el rubio entrara en el vehículo. Sir Arthur iba a subir a la limosina cuando se detuvo en seco y salió de ésta rápidamente… Integra sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza de manera negativa, Walter imitó el gesto de su ama.

"¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Catherine! ¡Hijaa! ¡Es hora de irnos!" Comenzó a gritar el aristócrata mientras miraba a los alrededores. "¿¡Donde estás!"

"¡Voooooy!" Se escuchó la respuesta de la niña a lo lejos.

"Fiuuuu…" El rubio dejó salir un suspiro aliviado y giró su mirada hacia las expresiones divertidas de Integra y Walter. "De haberla olvidado Elizabeth me hubiera asesinado" Dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Los campos de la mansión son un lugar muy seguro, no le hubiera ocurrido nada" Aclara la mujer de largo cabello rubio.

"Aun así… por el hecho de haberla olvidado hehehehe" Responde Arthur riendo nerviosamente.

Unos instantes después los tres adultos dirigieron su mirada hacia unos metros de distancia de la limosina, la pequeña Catherine se dirigía corriendo alegremente hacia ellos aunque lo que llamó su atención fue el adolescente a sus espaldas, quien portaba un par de raquetas de Bádminton en una mano y el volante usado en el juego en la otra.

"¡Hup!" Exclamó el miembro de la aristocracia cuando su hija saltó a sus brazos a toda velocidad contra él. "¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de la pequeña.

"Estaba jugando con Shinji-san" Exclamó la pequeña alegremente al tiempo que apuntaba hacia el chico que en ese momento se unía al grupo.

"Ya te he dicho que es descortés señalar a las personas" La corrigió Sir Arthur.

"Perdón" Se disculpó Catherine sacando le lengua al tiempo que se daba un ligero golpe en su cabeza con su puño. Sir Arthur solamente sonrió y movió la cabeza.

"Shinji, gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña 'hamster'" Agradeció al chico.

"No hay nada que agradecer." Respondió el chico sonriendo amablemente al tiempo que extendía las raquetas hacia la pequeña. "olvidaste esto"

"Gracias" Respondió Catherine tomándolas de sus manos.

"Se lo dije…" Intervino Integra desde las espaldas de Sir Arthur. "…la mansión es un lugar seguro, y aun más si Catherine se encontraba en compañía de Ikari"

El rubio sonrió levemente y asintió. "Gracias nuevamente, Shin" El adolescente asintió en respuesta. "Bueno con su permiso, nos retiramos" Se excusó intercalando su mirada entre los tres residentes de la mansión. "Catherine, despídete de todos"

"¡Haaaai!" Exclamó la niña antes de taclear a Integra y darle un abrazo, ésta última esbozó una sonrisa amable y se agachó un poco para poder devolver el abrazo a Catherine.

"Pórtate bien Catherine, nos veremos en tu cumpleaños" Murmuró la mujer alegremente.

"Gracias" Respondió la pequeña antes soltarla y luego proceder a dar un abrazo de despedida a Walter, quien respondió dando unas palmadas en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Finalmente la pequeña se abalanzó sobre Shinji, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero luego el chico sonrió levemente y le devolvió el abrazo reclinándose un poco hacia enfrente. "¡Gracias por jugar conmigo Shinji-san!" Agradeció la pequeña dando una radiante sonrisa.

"El gusto fue mío" Respondió el adolescente amablemente. "me divertí mucho" Catherine soltó su abrazo y giró su mirada cuestionante hacia su padre.

"¿Podemos invitar a Shinji-san a mi cumpleaños?" Preguntó Catherine haciendo cara de ruego.

"Por su puesto" Respondió el hombre sonriendo levemente y asintiendo en dirección de Shinji al tiempo que cruzaba miradas con éste. Luego ambos giraron sus miradas cuestionantes hacia la dirigente de Hellsing, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y meramente esbozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que asentía.

"¡Yeeeeeey!" Exclamó Catherine agitando su puño en el aire. Los adultos y el adolescente dejaron salir una breve risa ante el comportamiento de la pequeña.

"Muy bien, con su permiso nos retiramos" Se excusó nuevamente Sir Arthur colocándose junto a la puerta de la limosina y ofreciendo a la pequeña con un gesto de su mano para que subiera al vehículo.

Una vez que la Catherine entró al auto el rubio subió a esté, cerró la puerta y bajó el vidrio rápidamente. "Los veo pronto" Dijo haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano y sonriendo levemente, mientras, que a su lado, Catherine agitaba su mano de un lado a otro también en seña de despedida y diciendo 'byebye'.

El auto arrancó y se alejó rápidamente hacia las grandes rejas de la mansión mientras que los tres residentes de lo observaban alejarse en silencio.

"¿Pudiste terminar con tu entrenamiento?" Interrumpió Walter el silencio.

"Ah, emm… no, lo siento, iré a continuar" Respondió Shinji un poco apenado.

"Solamente si tu lo deseas, pero si gustas puedes tomarte la tarde libre" Ofreció Walter ganándose una mirada un poco sorprendida tanto por parte de Integra como de Shinji. En su tiempo en Hellsing, Walter realmente nunca le había propuesto posponer sus entrenamientos.

"No, prefiero terminarlo" Respondió Shinji haciendo una leve reverencia. "…pero gracias por la oferta Walter-Sensei"

"Como gustes Ikari" Dijo Walter con una media sonrisa.

"¡Hai! Con permiso Integra-sama, Walter-Sensei" En ese momento Shinji hizo una reverencia y se retiró a continuar con el entrenamiento. Walter e Integra lo observaron retirarse en silencio, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

"Finalmente se ha acostumbrado a su entrenamiento y parece disfrutarlo" Intervino Integra, rompiendo en silencio.

"Hai… la intervención de Alucard-sama hace dos meses fue de gran ayuda" Respondió Walter. "…Ikari se encuentra sorprendido con sus propias habilidades, y realmente está decidirlo en dominarlas…"

Integra esbozó una sonrisa confiada al tiempo que reclinaba su rostro, sus rubios cabellos cayendo hacia enfrente y sombreando ligeramente su rostro. "¿Crees que esté dispuesto a unirse al equipo de Bernadotte como cazador?"

Walter cerró los ojos, cruzó sus manos a sus espaldas y sonrió levemente. "Físicamente estará listo en un par de meses… no obstante, su personalidad y carácter no son los adecuados…"

"Walter… ¿Crees que fue una mala decisión el traerlo?" Cuestionó Integra sin cambiar su postura.

El anciano meditó su respuesta por unos instantes. "Me apena decir que no lo sé, Integra-sama…"

"Mphh…" La rubia alzó su mirada y la dirigió hacia el claro cielo azul. "…al menos podemos agradecer que no se ha presentado ningún mensajero en Tokyo-3 como para que NERV requiera de su presencia… es una suerte"

"A veces me pregunto si es por cuestión de suerte en verdad…" Murmuró el mayordomo con la mirada perdida, ese comentario hizo que la rubia girara su mirada hacia él. "…no creo que las cosas sucedan o no por mero azar" Walter se detuvo, estaba buscando la palabra correcta.

"Destino ¿no es así?" Intervino Integra buscando entre los jardines con la mirada… en un instante, a lo lejos, pudo ver a Shinji trotando alrededor de una de las jardineras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora después

Shinji dejó salir un sonoro, largo y aliviado suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer boca abajo sobre el colchón de su cama. Acababa de darse un largo baño de agua caliente, el cual le ayudaba a relajar sus tensos músculos después de la intensa sesión de entrenamiento del día.

Acababa de comer lo cual lo hacía sentirse un poco somnoliento, lo bueno era que el profesor que le brindaba clases particulares no había podido presentarse ese día. "Lucky" Murmuró Shinji cansado pero sonriente… no obstante repondría clases el día de mañana. "…en sábado…" Se quejó, su voz sonaba ahogada contra el colchón.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que entre más tiempo permaneciera recostado en la cama se sentiría con más sueño, por lo que unos instantes después decidió ponerse de pie rápidamente y preparar un poco de café en la pequeña cafetera eléctrica que había comprado hace un par de semanas.

Una vez que había preparado su café tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y comenzó a soplar para que se enfriara la hirviente bebida al tiempo que la revolvía con la cuchara para disolver el azúcar que le había puesto, la mirada del chico denotaba que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. "El día de mañana debo comprar un regalo para Catherine" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de horas después

La noche había cubierto el cielo de Londres, era una noche sin Luna, no obstante, la oscuridad era combatida por la iluminación artificial de las calles, automóviles, anuncios espectaculares y departamentos.

Shinji observaba las afueras de la mansión desde una de las ventanas de su apartamento en el cuarto piso. La contaminación lumínica de Londres era mucho menor que la que había en Tokyo-3, esa última ciudad simplemente estaba plagada de focos y LED's por todas partes.

Giró su cuerpo hacia dentro de la habitación y observó con detenimiento, parpadeó un par de veces al notar un pequeño aparato que había tenido abandonado desde hace tiempo, sobre el buró de su escritorio se encontraba su viejo SDAT, este aun se encontraba intacto… ya tenía más de tres meses en la mansión Hellsing y solamente lo había utilizado en un par de ocasiones desde entonces.

Se acercó al buró y tomó el abandonado aparato electrónico en sus manos, puso los audífonos en sus oídos, luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas en esta. _"Me pregunto com-"_ Pensó cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de 'play'.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

"¡Shinji-kun! ¿Estás ahí?" Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta junto con una conocida y animada voz femenina interrumpieron su tren de pensamientos y acción.

El adolescente sonrió ampliamente mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente. "Ya voy" Contestó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y colocaban nuevamente el SDAT sobre el buró, luego se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

"¡Eres un descortés! ¡Haciendo que una hermosa chica como yo venga a buscarte en lugar de ser al revés!" Se quejó la rubia vampiresa inmediatamente en el momento que Shinji abrió la puerta, sus manos en su cintura y lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al chico.

"Emm… ¿lo siento?" Se disculpó el chico tragando saliva.

Seras lo miró con una expresión blanca en su rostro antes de comenzar a sacudir su cabeza negativamente. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk" Shinji le dio una mirada confundida. "¿Puedo pasar o tengo que quitarte yo misma del camino?" Preguntó Seras ahora cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Adelante! ¡Toma asiento por favor Victoria-san!" Ofreció el joven japonés brincando a un lado y dejando paso para la rubia.

"Hai, hai…" Respondió la chica sin rodeos al tiempo que entraba al departamento de Shinji y se dirigía a la sala. La mujer ya había estado en varias ocasiones en ese lugar, además, después de los tres meses y medio de entrenamiento con Shinji ya se habían tomado confianza y a veces pasaba a visitarlo.

El chico no pudo evitar apreciar la vestimenta de la mujer, y aunque meramente vestía de Jeans ajustados de color azul oscuro y una blusa de tirantes blanca que no era muy reveladora, Seras indudablemente era una mujer bella y lucía muy bien.

Para ese momento Seras ya había tomado asiento en un sofá y Shinji se dirigía al sofá de lado opuesto. "¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber Victoria-san?"

La chica sonrió meramente y declinó la oferta con un ademán de su mano. "No gracias" Inmediatamente después la chica hizo cara de puchero y cruzó sus brazos nuevamente sobre su pecho, sino fuera por el desarrollado físico de la mujer, esto sería una escena bastante infantil de su parte. "¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? Me cansé de esperar…" Murmuró aun con cara de puchero.

"¿Ah?" Ahora Shinji la miró extrañado."Victoria-san… pero Bernadotte-san me dijo que usted vendría a buscarme" Explicó Shinji.

Seras lo miró alzando la ceja por un segundo. "A mí me dijo que tu irías a buscarme" Respondió pensativa.

"Ahhhhh…"Ambos dejaron salir un suspiro comprensivo al tiempo que negaban con la cabeza.

"Ese hombre me sorprenda que haya sobrevivido tanto como mercenario" Dijo divertida la vampiresa al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

El joven japonés sonrió también divertido. "Bernadotte-san no es tan malo" Lo defendió, ganándose una mirada fea por parte de Seras. Shinji solamente agitó sus manos frenéticamente frente a él de forma defensiva y con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Tshh… como sea" Murmuró Seras girando dejando el tema a un lado, luego postró su mirada en el joven quien ladeó su cabeza y la miró expectante, la rubia lo observaba con ojo crítico de pies a cabeza. "…debo decir que ya vas mejorando poco a poco"

Shinji parpadeó confundido y luego se miró a sí mismo, comprendiendo unos instantes después que la chica se refería a su ropa. "Gracias…"Respondió no muy seguro.

Desde aquella vez en que la acompañó de compras Seras lo ha convertido en su conejillo de indias, obligándolo a vestir varias combinaciones de los múltiples cambios de la ropa que compró. El día de hoy vestía unos pantalones 'cargo' de color kaki, tenis negros, una playera negra con unos estampados en la parte de enfrente y un suéter de color verde oscuro con cierre. Sabía que no era nada formal, pero a final de cuentas esa noche irían con Bernadotte… y en ese lugar la formalidad era meramente un mito.

"Después trabajaremos con tu peinado" Dijo la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿ah?" Shinji miró perplejo y cuestionante por unos instantes a la mujer que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, sus ojos en la nuca de la rubia vampiresa.

Seras sintió la mirada del chico a sus espaldas y giró su mirada sobre su hombro al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa, una sonrisa que no le enviaba nada a la del gato Chesire. "Ohh sí… también vamos a arreglar ese peinado tan ñoño…"

El adolescente, ofendido, pasó su mano por su cabello antes de renegar. "No tiene nada de malo mi cabello…"

"Hai… hai" Respondió Seras dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino hacia la salida.

Shinji solamente hizo una cara de puchero y caminó tras la mujer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. Edificio de la armada Wild Geese.

"¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!" Gritaban en coro todos los miembros de la armada formando un círculo, entre ellos se encontraban Shinji y Seras, el primero observaba divertido la escena, mientras la rubia gritaba con el resto de la armada agitando su puño en el aire.

Al centro se encontraba el líder del escandaloso grupo mercenario, y junto a él, sentado en una simple silla de madera, uno de los miembros de la armada, tenía el extremo de una manguera transparente en su boca, al mismo tiempo Pip sostenía en lo alto un embudo, además había una pequeña llave casi en el extremo final de la manguera, muy cerca de la boca del subordinado del hombre de sombrero.

"Glup. Glup. Glup. Glup" Shinji observaba divertido y asombrado como el mercenario tragaba rápidamente y sin ahogarse el líquido de color ámbar que se deslizaba a través de la manguera desde el embudo hasta su boca.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gritó el mercenario, aunque era la mezcla de un suspiro aliviado y de un grito victorioso.

"¡Bien! ¿Quién es el siguiente?" Preguntó Pip esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y pasando su mirada entre todos los presentes que lo rodeaban.

Los mercenarios se animaban unos a otros a pasar hasta que entre la multitud se escuchó: "¡Victoria-chan!" Hubo solamente una fracción de segundo de silencio antes de que la tropa estallara.

"¡Vamos Victoria-chan! ¡Victoria-chan! ¡Victoria-chan! ¡Tú puedes!" Eran algunas de las cosas que gritaban en medio del desorden.

"¡Iie!" Gruñó la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y negando con la cabeza. "¡No pienso poner mi boca en esa cosas baboseada!" Exclamó. La multitud estalló en una carcajada y Shinji no pudo evitar unírseles.

"Si lo limpio no habrá problema ¿verdad?" Dijo Bernadotte desde el centro y lanzándole a la rubia una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Emm…" Seras no supo que contestar a eso y trastabilló mentalmente por unos segundos. "Eh… ¡Ja! ¡Como si eso me hiciera efecto a mí!" Exclamó presuntuosamente mientras se señalaba a ella misma con su dedo pulgar.

"¡Ya te has embriagado! ¡Así que no es un argumento válido!" Respondió el hombre de larga cabellera.

"Emm…" _"¡Rayos! ¡Es cierto!"_ Pensó alarmada, realmente no le parecía nada atractiva la idea de entrar en esos 'juegos', y estos hombres no aceptaban un no por respuesta… menos cuando ya estaban entrados en copas. "¡Tengo que cuidar a Ikari!" Exclamó la chica jalando a Shinji de la playera y poniendo rápidamente su brazo alrededor del cuello del joven. _"Bingo" _Pensó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Por un momento Pip le dio una mirada analítica antes de sonreír de nuevo con malicia, esta vez su mirada fija en el joven ex-piloto. "Ikari, al centro" Dijo con vez comandante y una expresión seria en su rostro.

Todos los presentes parpadearon confundidos, pero luego todos los miembros de la tropa giraron sus miradas hacia el adolescente. "Emm… Bernadotte-san, no cre-"

"¿¡Acaso estás loco!" Gruñó Seras con una vena palpitando en su frente. "¡Solamente tiene catorce años!" Para ese momento la mujer ya había sujetado e inmovilizado a Shinji al tomarlo de los hombros.

"No pasa nada…" Respondió Bernadotte despreocupado y agitando su mano en señal de 'tranquilízate'. "Una vez al año no hace daño, además será entrenamiento para cuando sea mayor de edad"

"¡Ese es el argumento más estúpido que alguna vez he escuchado!" Gritó la vampiresa antes de comenzar a rechinar sus dientes.

"¿Qué opinas Ikari? ¡Anda!" Preguntó Pip sonriendo de oreja a oreja e ignorando el arranque de la mujer.

"Emm… yo no, gracias…" Respondió el chico sonriendo nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la frente y agitando las manos de forma negativa frente a él. "…no tengo edad para beber"

"¿Edad para beber? Eso es relativo…" Murmura el mercenario alzando una ceja. "Además, hablando seriamente… ¿no crees que el cometer errores es lo que hace la vida interesante?" Agrega con un tono de voz serio al igual que la expresión en su rostro.

"No intentes hacerlo sonar como si fuera algo profundo… simplemente quieres embriagarlo" Gruñó Seras por lo bajo y lanzándole una mirada fea al mercenario. "No lo escuches Shinji-kun…" Dijo en un tono protector mientras le daba un apretón en los hombros al chico.

"¿Piensas huir?" Cuestionó Bernadotte con una sonrisa colmilluda. El mercenario no tenía ni idea de lo que esas palabras le hacían al joven japonés.

Para Shinji en ese momento el mundo pareció detenerse, las palabras del mercenario retumbaron en sus huidos y parecieron taladrar en su mente, donde se continuaban repitiéndose… pareciera que esas palabras en específico lo hubieran seguido desde Tokyo-3.

Pip parpadeó confundido al ver al chico, éste tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de pensamiento profundo en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no…?" Murmuró Shinji encogiendo los hombros y con una mirada determinada.

"¿¡Ah!" Exclamó Seras desconcertada por la respuesta del chico, mientras que el mercenario sonrió de oreja a oreja.

YEEAHHHH

La tropa estalló en un grito victorioso.

"Entonces toma asiento…" Dijo Pip señalando la silla en el centro del conglomerado.

"Hai" Respondió meramente Shinji. Una vez en el centro Shinji no pudo evitar notar las miradas expectantes e incrédulas de la tropa de Bernadotte, así como a sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de éste último y, finalmente, la mirada preocupada que le lanzaba su rubia entrenadora de combate.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Exclamó Bernadotte animadamente al tiempo que vertía la bebida embriagante de color ámbar en el embudo del extremo de arriba. "¡Abre el grifo cuando estés listo!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ughhh" Ni si quiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sentía un terrible dolor palpitante en la frente, podía darse cuenta del horrible hedor de su aliento, así como un malestar en el estómago. "Esto es horrible…" Murmuró Shinji.

Alzó su mano para sobar su frente y tratar con ello de aliviar el dolor, aunque no ayudo en nada en realidad. Luego entreabrió su ojo izquierdo mientras mantenía cubierto el derecho con la palma de su mano, la luz del Sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su habitación. "Ahhhh…" Se quejó con voz ronca y perezosa, sintió como el dolor empeoró cuando sus ojos percibieron la luz.

Se levantó trastabillante de su cama y cerró con gran esfuerzo las persianas de la ventana, luego abrió sus ojos y sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo abrir los ojos sin que el dolor empeorara. "Voy a dormir un rato más" Murmuró roncamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama arrastrando los pies.

Al recostarse giró su mirada hacia el buró junto a su cama para ver la hora en el reloj de LED's. "¡Rayos!" Exclamó alarmado. Ya eran las diez y media de la mañana y su profesor se presentaría a las once. "¡Tengo media hora!" Se puso de pie rápidamente, sintiendo como su frente palpitaba con el súbito movimiento. "Ni siquiera he desayunado…" Murmuró quejumbroso mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, pero al poner atención a su estómago pensó que realmente no era muy buena idea en el momento.

Al entrar al baño se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa, hizo gárgaras para eliminar su terrible aliento y se metió en la regadera. "Haaaaaa…" Dejó salir un suspiro de relajación total cuando sintió el agua caliente golpear contra si cara y correr por su cuerpo. "¿En qué momento volví a la habitación?" Preguntó al aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Su clase había sido un desastre, poner atención y comprender todo lo que el profesor explicaba había sido muy difícil, uno, por el terrible dolor de cabeza, dos, por su estómago que parecía tener una guerra campal dentro, y tres, que a pesar de eso último tenía un hambre terrible.

Aunque su profesor meramente le dio una sonrisa colmilluda y dijo. "Una noche de fiesta ¿no es así?" Shinji meramente había asentido avergonzado y trató de concentrarse aun más en la clase… fueron tres horas muuuuy largas.

Después de clases se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el comedor, su estómago estaba destrozado pero comería de igual forma, y una vez ahí no pudo evitar avergonzarse al notar las miradas curiosas y risas bajas de los meseros que siempre lo atendían, Allen y Elyse… pero al final de su comida notó que la comida que le habían dado le había ayudado a disminuir todos los malestares que había estado sintiendo.

En este momento se encontraba caminando por los jardines traseros de Hellsing, se dirigía al lugar en el que había estado la noche anterior… y del cual no recordaba en qué momento dejó para volver a su habitación.

No era ningún tonto, sabía que era todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ya había visto a varios de los hombres del mercenario en esta condición o por lo menos los había escuchado quejarse… además, en Tokyo-3 conocía a alguien en quien era muy común esta situación. "Maldita resaca…" Gruñó por lo bajo las palabras que deberían estar registradas bajo la patente de Misato.

Conforme se acercaba al edificio de los Wild Geese se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba en silencio, y que este edificio estuviera en silencio a estas horas del día solamente podía significar dos cosas, uno, que la armada estaba fuera de la mansión en una cacería, o dos, que todos estaban aun dormidos y con resaca… él no tenía ninguna duda de cuál era el caso en este momento.

Al llegar al edificio empujó la puerta de la entrada procurando no hacer mucho ruido. "Con permiso…" Murmuró asomando su cabeza hacia dentro y pasando su mirada por los alrededores.

"Adelante"

"¡Eeek!" Shinji no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Bernadotte a un lado de él, y al girar su mirada encontró al hombre sentado en el piso junto a la puerta con la espalda recargada contra la pared.

"Shhhh…" Pip le hizo la seña de silencio. "…esta gente es malhumorada con resaca encima" Shinji parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió obedientemente. "Pero dime… ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?" Preguntó con una sonrisa colmilluda. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

El adolescente entró sigilosamente al edificio y tomó asiento a un lado del mercenario, al pasar su vista por los alrededores sonrió divertido. Aunque el lugar se encontraba bien cuidado, después de eventos como los de la noche anterior el pobre edificio parecía una taberna de mala muerte, había bolsas de papa fritas tiradas en el piso, latas de cerveza, botellas de otras bebidas alcohólicas, cartas, dados… y además mercenarios.

"Un poco de resaca…" Contestó el adolescente avergonzado.

"Hehehehe…" El hombre de larga cabellera rio en un tono bajo. "Al menos ya no pueden contarte como se siente" Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda. Shinji asintió titubeante con la mirada perdida en la pared del extremo contrario. "Luces preocupado… así que imagino que quieres saber cómo llegaste a tu habitación anoche ¿no es así?"

El adolescente meramente asintió un par de veces, pero la expresión mortificada en su rostro hizo que Pip esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Emm… hai" Respondió Shinji, apenas audible su respuesta.

"Je… No te preocupes, nada extraordinario" Dijo el mercenario encogiendo sus hombros aunque manteniendo su expresión en su rostro.

/Flashback/

Eso había sido divertido, pudo ver como los ojos de Shinji casi saltaban de sus casillas cuando abrió el grifo y la cerveza se dirigió rápidamente hacia su boca, pareció tener problemas por unos segundos antes de comenzar a dejar pasar el líquido a través de su garganta.

Rápidamente dio una mirada hacia su amiga rubia entre la multitud de hombres y sonrió aun con más malicia cuando vio la mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhh!" Devolvió su mirada hacia el chico cuando escuchó a éste jadear por aire, había un poco de cerveza corriendo por los costados de su boca y rodando hacia su ropa, pero fuera de eso… el embudo estaba vacío.

IKARI IKARI IKARI

Los mercenarios explotaron nuevamente en gritos victoriosos, aclamando el nombre del adolescente y finalmente gritando el apellido del chico a todo pulmón.

"¡Podemos decir que nuestra 'Beerbong' te acaba de estrenar!" Exclamó Pip mientras miraba al chico quien aun trataba de recuperar el aliento. La tropa explotó en una estruendosa carcajada.

"Eso fue horrible…" Murmuró el muchacho entre jadeos y limpiando la cerveza que escurría de su boca utilizando el dorso de su mano.

"Nahhh… no es tan malo" Responde el mercenario haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano.

Al recobrar el aliento Shinji se puso de pie, y en respuesta se puso la mano en el vientre inmediatamente. "Ohfff… mi estómago" Se quejó.

"Sí, ahorita se te pasa" Explicó Pip animadamente.

Entre la eufórica y animada tropa se encontraba la rubia vampiresa, observando con algo de preocupación la escena ante ella, no podía negarlo tampoco, también se sentía algo curiosa, pero al ver al joven ponerse de pie sin problemas dejó salir un suspiro aliviado.

Shinji se dirigió hacia ella con paso normal, aunque sin quitar la mano de su estómago, a sus espaldas, Pip lo seguía con la mirada.

"¿Todo bien Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Seras sonriendo, a lo que el chico meramente asintió.

La noche continuó, el lugar estaba inundado por música, gritos, silbidos y demás ruidos… las 'rondas' con la Beerbong continuaron unos minutos más antes de que los hombres se dispersaran en pequeños grupos, para ese momento Pip ya se había unido a Seras y a Shinji, el mercenario tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico, aplicándole una leve llave sin lastimarlo.

Se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa en una esquina del salón, sobre la mesa tenían frituras y un par de cervezas para Seras y Pip, Shinji por su parte tenía una gaseosa.

"Tiene un sabor horrible" Se quejó el más chico en un murmuro. "…no sé cómo pueden tomarse eso"

"Hey, al menos ya no te pueden contar al respecto…" Responde divertido Bernadotte, en ese momento notó la mirada adormilada del chico. "…y poco a poco te acostumbras" Agregó guiñándole el ojo.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo…" Dijo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada al adolescente.

"Tshh… no te vi detenerlo" El mercenario le lanzó una sonrisa retadora a la vampiresa.

Seras no supo que contestar a eso, así que simplemente se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fea al hombre.

Pip giró nuevamente su mirada hacia el chico y notó que a éste se le estaban cerrando los ojos poco a poco, y luego comenzó a cabecear… _"Demasiado para él"_ Pensó divertido el mercenario.

"¿Shinji-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó la rubia preocupada al ver como el chico comenzaba a cabecear.

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico con voz y expresión somnolientas, mas dormido que despierto, pero un instante después dejó salir un largo bostezo y cabeceó nuevamente hacia enfrente… y ya no levantó el rostro.

"¿¡Esta… roncando!" Preguntó Pip dejando salir una carcajada y golpeando su pierna con la mano

"¡No te rías! ¡Esto es tu culpa!" Gritó Seras furiosa, aunque eso hizo solamente que el mercenario aumentara el volumen de su risa y que la tropa entera dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. "¿Sh-shinji-kun?" Dijo preocupada mientras sacudía levemente al chico empujándolo del hombro.

"Nghh…" Balbuceó en respuesta.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Insistió Seras sacudiéndolo del hombro.

"¡Obvio no!" Intervino Bernadotte entre carcajadas ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia… esa mirada era en serio. Shinji solamente balbuceó algo incomprensible nuevamente.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación" Dijo Seras a Pip con una mirada y voz decidida e inquebrantable.

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Yo? Buaah…" Se quejó el mercenario, realmente no le agradaba la idea. "¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí y que se vaya mañana temprano?" Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Uno! ¡Porque es culpa tuya que Shinji-kun se encuentre en éste estado! ¡Y dos! ¡Porque si lo dejo aquí estoy seguro que tu tropa hará algo estúpido como ponerle ropa de mujer o maquillarlo!"

"Uno… no es mi culpa, el aceptó tomar" Se defendió Pip entre risas. "…y dos, ¡Ey! ¡Ese tipo de bromas es una tradición! ¡Sería un sacrilegio no hacerlo! Además, te puedo asegurar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tú lo cargues"

Seras lo miró con una expresión blanca en su rostro y simplemente murmuró. "Tres, porque si no lo haces le diré a Walter-san"

Esa última razón hizo que el mercenario sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda… realmente no quería molestar a Walter de nuevo.

El hombre de sombrero dejó salir un largo, cansado y derrotado suspiro. "Está bien…" Dijo con una expresión abatida en su rostro al tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Ayúdame a cargarlo en mi espalda…"

Seras asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

/Fin de Flashback/

"Así que eso ocurrió…" Murmuró Shinji con una expresión pensativa.

"Yep…" Respondió flojamente el mercenario sentado a su lado.

Hubo un silencio confortante en la habitación, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Seras comentó que acompañarás a Integra-sama a visitar a Sir Arthur el día de mañana, ¿es eso cierto?" Pregunta Pip rompiendo el silencio y mirando de reojo al chico.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji asintiendo levemente, su mirada perdida en algún lugar del gran salón.

"Es una mansión increíble, tienen unos jardines estupendos y tienen unas sirvientas preciosas…" Dice el adulto con voz animada. "…mi querida Fraulein siempre ha querido visitar esa mansión, y hace berrinches como una niña de cinco años por no poder hacerlo"

Shinji le dio una mirada curiosa. "¿No puede?"

"Hai…" Responde Pip asintiendo. "Oh… es verdad, tú no lo sabes ¿no es así?" Pregunta el hombre de coleta con una mirada seria, el joven piloto meramente parpadeó expectante y aun confundido. "Mi querida Fraulein y Alucard no pueden ir a ese lugar…" Murmuró Pip con una mirada distante. "…desconozco el motivo, o que es lo que protegen, o bien, de quien es de quien se protegen… pero hay una especie de poderoso sello por el que ningún 'midian', o como sea que Alucard los llame, puede atravesar los muros de esa mansión… es por eso que siempre somos Walter-san y yo quienes acompañamos a Integra-sama cuando va a ese lugar"

"¿Un sello?" Shinji miró sorprendido al hombre.

"Hai… como te digo, no quieren que algo entre o salga de ese lugar" Aclaró Pip.

Shinji asintió levemente y en silencio, digiriendo las palabras del mercenario.

"Pero no te preocupes…" Intervino Bernadotte con una sonrisa colmilluda. "…son personas muy agradables y sencillas, casi no creerás que son aristócratas… ellos no tienen metidos un palo en el trasero ni nada de eso"

"¿Eso incluye a Integra-sama?" Preguntó Shnji con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡N-no me refería a ella! ¡Lo juro!' Se defendió Pip moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él. "Geez… Ikari, no digas esas cosas, me pueden costar mi empleo"

"Haaai" Respondió Shinji animadamente. Al mismo tiempo Bernadotte sonrió para sus adentros, poco a poco habían ido rompiendo sus barreras y lograron sacar de su comportamiento tan inseguro y antisocial aunque el chico continuaba siendo tranquilo y tímido, por ello cuando hacía comentarios como el de hace un momento nunca podía evitar ser tomado desprevenido.

"Escuché que es el cumpleaños de Catherine-chan ¿verdad?" Pregunta Bernadotte sonriendo levemente.

"Sí… lo que me recuerda que me gustaría llevar algún regalo para ella" Responde Shinji poniéndose de pie trabajosamente. Por alguna razón le dolía un poco el cuerpo además de que lo sentía agarrotado, así que al levantarse estiró sus brazos y piernas, dejó salir un suspiro aliviado cuando giró su torso de un lado a otro para hacer tronar sus vertebras. "Eso se sintió bien…"

"Te puedo presentar una chica que te aseguro te hará sentir mejor" Dijo Pip esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara al tiempo que le guiñaba el chico al adolescente.

"N-no g-gracias… así e-está bien" Murmuró Shinji en respuesta con la cara roja y moviendo sus manos frenéticamente frente a él de forma negativa.

"¡Anda Ikari! ¡Ya es tiempo de que tengas una novia! ¡Estoy seguro que podrías impresionar a muchas chicas fácilmente con todo lo que has aprendido_!" "Ahhh sí, la dulce venganza…"_ Pensó Pip divertido al ver al incómodo adolescente. "Bueno, aunque creo que te faltan un poco de cicatrices..." Por su parte, un totalmente avergonzado Shinji solamente trataba de ignorar los comentarios del mercenario. "…aunque bien, las cicatrices las puedes obtener si una chica te haces algunos aruñones en la espalda… ¿sí sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad Ikari?" Shinji sabía que tenía que salir de ahí o el hombre continuaría avergonzándolo sin fin…

"_No debí intentar burlarme de Bernadotte-san…"_ Pensó Shinji con imaginarias lágrimas dramáticas cayendo de sus ojos. "Creo que es hora de retirarme…" Se excusó apresuradamente el adolescente con la cara todavía roja. "... lo veo después Bernadotte-san"

"Oumm…" Pip puso una cara de puchero. "…pero si apenas comenzaba a divertirme" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Con permiso" Respondió Shinji meramente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía un poco divertido.

"¡Have a nice day!" Exclamó Pip antes de deslizarse hasta que su espalda estaba contra el piso, luego cruzó sus piernas, bajó un poco su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos y cruzó sus manos tras su cabeza, usándolas como almohada.

"_No entiendo porque no usan sus dormitorios"_ Pensó divertido Shinji al ver al hombre desparramarse en el piso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar

Era un lugar envuelto por las tinieblas, lo único que el ojo podía percibir era oscuridad… al menos para el ojo humano.

En el centro de las tinieblas podemos observar a un hombre de espaldas con su cabeza cubierta por una capucha, de su cuerpo se emanaba un resplandor de luz púrpura de forma intermitente el cual iluminaba tenuemente el oscuro lugar por una fracción de segundo antes de permitir que las tinieblas engulleran todo de nuevo.

"Hemos ganado tiempo para realizar nuestros planes, Vaticano ha sellado ya el paso de los mensajeros… debes darte prisa Corvinus, el copiar la esencia de ese mensajero amaestrado por SEELE no debería de ser un problema…" El hombre encapuchado guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar, en ese momento se encontraba entablando una conversación con su subordinado infiltrado en SEELE.

"…dime Corvinus ¿Acaso no sabes que son los Evangelion?" Preguntó, aunque su voz denotaba que era retórica. "Las unidades EVA son copias del Primero, bueno, a excepción de la Unidad 01…"

"No sabemos cuáles son las consecuencias de someter a esas copias bajo tu mando… ya que hay que admitir que su hibridación es una herejía a su naturaleza, una violación…" A pesar de que el hombre se encontraba de espaldas se podía notar que este sonreía para sí mismo. "…pero es importante hacerlo, ya que los mensajeros solamente buscan volver con quien les dio vida, es parte de su instinto bestial… y el convertirlos nos permitirá controlarlos totalmente, recuerda que el consejo busca tener control total sobre Tercer Impacto, la creación de estos híbridos para ellos representa la llave para asegurarse de ello…"

El vampiro luego extiende sus brazos a los costados y empuña sus manos con fuerza, su cuerpo agitándose, se podía percibir la euforia y excitación que emanaba. "…La unión de las dos Semillas creará un Dios Viviente, y yo seré ese Dios…" Murmuró, su voz reprimiendo la euforia. En ese momento la luz púrpura que emanaba desapareció y todo quedó en silencio y en tinieblas.

"Maestro…" Irrumpió una voz suave y femenina en la oscuridad del lugar, en ese momento el vampiro que cubría su rostro con una capucha giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para dirigir su mirada hacia sus espaldas, a un par de metros de distancia se encontraba de pie la vampiresa de rubia y larga cabellera.

"Laura…" Murmuró el hombre sin girar su cuerpo y aun mirando a la mujer sobre su hombro, quien se reclinó sobre una rodilla en señal de respeto a su maestro. "…has vuelto pronto, dime, ¿Qué opinas de ese chico?" Preguntó, sus ojos aun se encontraban cubiertos por la sombra de su capucha, pero so podía ver la feroz sonrisa que esbozaba y la cual mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

"Sería excelente que formara parte de nosotros… Maestro ¿no debería ser convertido ya?" Cuestionó la chica.

Antes de responder el hombre dejó salir una ronca risa que duró unos instantes. "Iie… él es el único que puede entrar a 'ese' lugar, convertirlo en este momento nos dejaría sin acceso al poder que guarda esa familia…"

"Maestro… ¿poseer ese poder es realmente necesario?" Cuestionó la vampiresa con sincera duda.

El hombre permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, ya había dejado de sonreír en ese momento. "Los demonios no son más que Mensajeros que intentaron desafiar su naturaleza… y por ello fueron castigados, despojados de sus alas y enviados a una realidad diferente" Explicó con voz seria. "Poseer dicho poder nos permitirá aniquilar a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, sea lo que sea…" El encapuchado extendió su brazo hacia la mujer y con un movimiento de su mano le señaló que caminara hacia él.

"¿Y porque invocarlo a 'él'?" Pregunta Laura antes de comenzar a poner se pie y dirigirse hacia su maestro.

"El es nuestras carta del triunfo y se encuentra cerca de nosotros…" En ese momento la mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso del hombre encapuchado y recargó su pecho contras la espalda de éste, el vampiro sonrió e inmediatamente hubo un brillo de color púrpura… el cuerpo de Laura se comenzó a disolver en la espalda de su maestro al mismo tiempo que era absorbida por un manto pálido, del mismo color de piel que la del encapuchado. "Esperaré los resultados de Corvinus… y después me haré de Abaddon…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente

Las puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas por dos mayordomos y estos hicieron una reverencia respetuosa al paso de los visitantes.

"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Llegaron más temprano de lo que esperábamos!" Exclamó con gusto el hombre de rubio cabello al tiempo que extendía sus brazos, haciendo una seña de bienvenida, a su lado se encontraba una guapa mujer de oscuro cabello y vestida de forma elegante aunque sin atuendos estrafalarios. Entre los dos adultos se encontraba la pequeña de cabello rubio quien sonrió al ver a las visitas… y las cajas envueltas en papel llamativo con grandes moños.

"Quería evitarme alguna queja de tu parte" Respondió Integra, quien era resguardada por Walter y Shinji, quienes caminaban a un par de pasos tras la mujer."Feliz cumpleaños" Dijo Integra reclinándose sobre una de sus rodillas para estar a la altura de Catherine.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Exclamó la pequeña al tiempo que con un brazo sujetaba el regalo que le dio Integra y con el otro le daba un abrazo a la mujer. "Gracias por venir" Dijo sonriendo, luego giró su mirada hacia el chico a las espaldas de la rubia y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Shinji-san!" Exclamó la niña de rubio cabello, en respuesta el joven se reclinó de la misma forma que Integra y extendió el regalo hacia la pequeña.

"Feliz cumpl- ¡Augh!" Shinji no pudo terminar de felicitar a la pequeña cuando esta se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó del cuello.

"¡Que gusto me da que haya venido!" Exclamó la pequeña antes de soltarse del chico y sonreír alegremente.

"Es un placer…" Respondió Shinji un poco apenado, luego puso el regalo que traía frente a Catherine. "…te traje un presente"

"Muchas gracias Shinji-san" Agradeció la pequeña tomando la caja envuelta de las manos del adolescente.

"Vaya… así que tu eres Shinji-san, mi pequeña Catherine no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde el viernes" Intervino la mujer de cabello oscuro.

"¡Mamá!" Reclamó la niña avergonzada y agitando sus manos frenéticamente.

"Es broma" Dijo la mujer sacando la lengua levemente obteniendo una mirada sospechosa por parte de su hija.

"Lady Elizabeth es un placer verla de nuevo" Saludó Integra poniéndose de pie.

"También me da gusto verla Lady Integra, por favor llámeme Elizabeth" Respondió la aristócrata inglesa. "Walter…" Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el anciano. "…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, es un gusto tenerte con nosotros"

En respuesta, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia respetuosa. "Es un honor ser su invitado…" Elizabeth sonrió amablemente en respuesta.

"Elizabeth, quiero presentarte a Ikari Shinji, él es el nuevo subordinado de Walter…" Presentó la rubia dirigente de Hellsing, Shinji inmediatamente hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

"Mucho gusto, Ikari Shinji-kun, bienvenido, por favor siéntete como en tu casa" Saludó amablemente Elizabeth.

"Muchísimas gracias" Respondió el chico aun haciendo una reverencia.

CLAP

Arthur dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de los presentes "Bueno, ya que todos nos presentamos por favor procedamos al jardín trasero, tenemos algunos invitados ahí esperando, así que por favor…" Hizo una seña con la mano para invitar a los tres miembros de Hellsing a que lo siguieran. "Vamos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji realmente estaba sorprendido, era cierto, Hellsing tenía grandes y bellos jardines, pero a pesar de ello, éstos denotaban la rigidez de la mansión, ya que estaban distribuidos de manera regular, con formas rectangulares y simétricas. No obstante, los jardines de la mansión Williams era algo totalmente diferente, ésta tenían una vasta cantidad de jardines con formas irregulares con caminos curvos que los atravesaban, así como pequeños lagos con forma de ameba dispersos en el jardín en los cuales nadaban algunos patos, gansos y cisnes, este jardín estaba saturado de colores ya que había un basta y diversa cantidad de flores distribuidas de forma aleatoria aunque armoniosa, haciendo contraste con el profundo verde del pasto, arbustos y los grandes árboles.

La pareja Willimas había tomado asiento con los miembros de Hellsing, en el lugar había una vasta cantidad de mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y con diversas decoraciones florales, ya había también un gran número de invitados, quienes eran atendidos por los meseros y meseras de la mansión. En el fondo se encontraban unas cuantas decenas de niños jugando en los toboganes, columpios y demás juegos, otros cabalgaban ponis o jugaban con los payasos contratados.

"Dime Ikari Shinji… ¿Cómo has sentido el cambio de estilo de vida?" Cuestiona Arthur dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven, junto a él su esposa le dio una mirada curiosa también al adolescente del otro lado de la mesa.

Shinji se encontraba mirando a los alrededores y fue tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que iniciaran una conversación con él.

"Oh… emm..." El joven ex-piloto meditó su respuesta por un par de segundos. "Ha sido un cambio total…" Respondió sonriendo levemente. "…desde el estilo de vida, hasta las actividades que realizo"

"Me lo imagino…" Dijo Arthur con una media sonrisa.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes en la mesa, y con respecto a Shinji, curiosamente no se sintió con ansiedad ni incómodo por el comentario; desde hace tiempo que varias personas allegadas a Hellsing conocían de su identidad pero nadie mencionaba nada al respecto.

"Me dice mi marido que te encuentras bajo entrenamiento de Walter-san, Seras y Bernadotte, ¿es verdad?" Preguntó Elizabeth con curiosidad en esta ocasión.

"¿No han sido muy rudos?" Intervino Arthur antes de que Shinji contestara y lanzándole una rápida mirada divertida al mayordomo de la familia Hellsing, quien meramente sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza negativamente con humor en su rostro.

"Sin dolor no hay ganancia" Respondió Walter a la pregunta.

Shinji solamente sonrió nerviosamente ante la respuesta de su Sensei. "Haaai…." Murmuró no muy animado; la pareja de aristócratas esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

"Las mujeres aquí son preciosas ¿no es así Ikari?" Pregunta Arthur con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro e ignorando el leve codazo en las costillas que le dio su esposa.

Para la mala fortuna de Shinji en ese momento una de las meseras de la mansión se acercó a rellenar el vaso de su bebida. _"…Tienen unas sirvientas preciosas…" _En su mente se repitieron las palabras que dijo Bernadotte el día anterior.

La chica vestía un traje de sirvienta, lo cual hizo que sus 'instintos' japoneses comenzaran a dar de gritos, además la chica no era nada fea, ésta tenía más de veinte años, su ondulado y largo cabello era de un color castaño y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro…. Shinji no pudo evitar ponerse colorado en el momento que ésta sonrió amablemente al servirle su bebida.

"Haai…" Respondió Shinji casi inaudiblemente y una expresión derrotada en su rostro. Arthur estalló en una estruendosa carcajada que hizo a los invitados de las demás mesas voltear hacia él e hizo desear a Shinji que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra.

"Vaya… así que eres tímido con la chicas ¿eh?... hehehe creo que es algo en lo que no te han entrenado por lo que veo" Dijo el rubio lanzando una sonrisa confiada hacia el cada vez más avergonzado chico. La esposa de Arthur solamente sacudía su cabeza negativamente con una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro mientras que Walter e Integra sonreían divertidos.

Para la buena suerte de Shinji las burlas se detuvieron cuando un rostro familiar se acercó a ellos.

"Lord Mallory, es un gusto verlo" Dijo Elizabeth alegremente cuando el anciano se detuvo frente a la mesa en la que se encontraban. "Pensaba que no vendría" Agregó antes de darle un cariñoso abrazo seguida de su esposo.

Integra se puso de pie para saludar al aristócrata, tras ella Walter y Shinji se pusieron de pie de forma respetuosa. Después de un breve intercambio de saludos, todos tomaron asiento nuevamente.

"¿Vienes solo?" Preguntó el rubio anfitrión dirigiéndose al anciano de barba blanca.

"No, mi nieta Shirley me acompaña… es solo que quedó encantada con los jardines y se encuentra deambulando por ahí" Explicó el anciano dejando salir una ronca y alegre carcajada.

"Ya hace mucho que no la he visto" Murmuró Elizabeth con una expresión pensativa.

"Cerca de cinco años… ha crecido mucho y luce hermosa" Dijo Lord Mallory con una mirada entre soñadora y orgullosa. Los presentes meramente sonrieron levemente.

El convivio prosiguió por un largo rato, algunas conversaciones por parte de los adultos donde Shinji participaba tímidamente al ser incluido en la conversación por parte de alguno de los dos anfitriones.

El joven ex-piloto sonreía plácida pero discretamente al tiempo que escuchaba con atención las conversaciones, y a veces reía con el grupo ante los comentarios fuera de lugar que hacía el rubio.

Unos minutos después Shinji hacía girar la gaseosa en su vaso utilizando el popote, su mente hipnotizada por el fluido movimiento del líquido, pero fue sacado rápidamente de su tren de pensamientos…

"¡Elizabeth!" Shinji alzó rápidamente su mirada cuando escuchó la exclamación de una voz femenina.

"¡Pequeña Shirley!" Exclamó Lady Elizabeth al tiempo que se ponía de pie y era engullida, y por poco tirada al piso, por un poderoso abrazo por parte de una chica de largo cabello café oscuro.

Arthur se puso de pie tras su esposa y fue saludado de la misma forma que esta por parte de la chica de largo cabello café. Después de unos instantes de corta plática entre ellos la pareja Williams giró hacia la mesa.

"Shirley, quiero que conozcas a Lady Integra, ella es la heredera de la familia Hellsing" Presentó Elizabeth.

"Muchos gusto" Saludó Shirley haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Igualmente señorita" Respondió Integra asintiendo levemente.

"Sus acompañantes son Walter-san y-" Continuó presentando la mujer.

"Shin" Interrumpió Arthur la presentación de su esposa y le lanzó un guiño al adolescente al tiempo que le señalaba a la chica con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Mucho gusto señorita, Walter C. Dornes a su servicio" Se presentó Walter con una media sonrisa.

Titubeó Shinji en presentarse, la chica vestía de un modesto vestido azul cielo de una sola pieza sujeto con tirantes de sus hombros y ligeramente escotado, zapatillas de tacón blancas y guantes del mismo color. Lo peor era que la chica lo miraba expectante. "Emm… Mucho gusto… soy Ik-"

"¡Papáaaaaa!¡Mamáaaaaaa!" La llegada de Catherine al grupo interrumpió la presentación del joven japonés. Todos los ojos giraron hacia la cumpleañera y la miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Arthur alzando una ceja.

"¿Puedo abrir los regalos ya?" Preguntó con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda y poniendo una cara de pura dulzura.

"No… quedamos que hasta más tarde" Respondió el rubio con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que se ganara una mirada molesta y una cara de puchero por parte de Catherine.

"De acuerdo" Dijo la pequeña rubia dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la zona de juegos.

"Esa niña mal educada, ni siquiera saludó a Shirley" Murmuró Elizabeth lanzándole una mirada molesta a la niña que se alejaba.

"No hay problema, ya la felicité hace unos momentos" Excusó la joven a la pequeña.

"Bueno, tomemos asiento, dentro de poco se comenzará a servir la comida…" Invitó Arthur.

Ciertamente la chica no lo estaba observando fijamente, ni le lanzaba miradas o sonrisas coquetas ni nada por el estilo… a lo largo de la reunión Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado debido a que Sir Arthur continuaba señalándole a la chica con la cabeza, aunque esto se detuvo cuando su esposa se percató de que estaba avergonzando al pobre adolecente y le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora al joven japonés… Shinji realmente agradeció mentalmente eso último.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente

"Así que ni si quiera le pediste su número telefónico o email…" Murmuró Pip negando con la cabeza y una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro.

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji no poniendo atención al tono de reprimenda del mercenario, realmente en ese momento no podía hacerlo.

SWIFF

"_Eso estuvo cerca"_ Pensó Shinji en el momento que satisfactoriamente alcanzó a esquivar un golpe directo a su cara lanzado por su compañera de entrenamiento y vampiresa… Seras Victoria.

"¡No te distraigas!" Regañó Seras con voz y mirada seria antes de lanzar otra ráfaga de golpes hacia el joven Ikari.

Bernadotte dejaba colgar flojamente su torso en la cuerda más baja del cuadrilátero y sus ojos seguían los veloces movimientos de la pelea en éste. _"Sin duda ha mejorado…" _Pensó con seriedad, y en ese mismo instante una ráfaga de aire creada por los movimientos de los dos combatientes hizo que su sombrero saliera volando por los aires, cosa que simplemente ignoró.

Como protección contra descomunal fuerza de la rubia, Shinji estaba equipado con casco, pechera, guantes… pero aún así realmente estos no servían de mucho. Su entrenamiento era de variadas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto le enseñaría a Shinji como combatir contra diversos estilos y a utilizar el cuerpo de su enemigo en contra de éste… ya que no podía prescindir solamente del uso de su velocidad.

Aun cuando Seras le decía que contraatacara al principio de los entrenamientos Shinji se vio titubeante, pero después de un par de ojos morados y salir volando del cuadrilátero contra la pared…

SWIFFF PAFFF

Shinji lanzó una patada al costado de Seras en un momento que vio una apertura, pero la chica la bloqueó rápidamente utilizando su antebrazo.

"Gotcha" Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos cuando la vampiresa sujetó su pierna con ambas manos y sonrió con malicia.

"¿Qu- ¡Ahhh!" El adolescente comenzó a gritar en el instante que todo comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente, luego sintió como su cuerpo salía disparado cual proyectil, seguido por su cuerpo enredarse en las cuerdas y…

PAFFF

"¡Ouchh!" Su espalda golpeando el piso del cuadrilátero.

La vampiresa lo observaba desde el centro con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, mientras que Pip lo observaba con una gota de sudor en su frente y una sonrisa de pena por el chico.

"Oiii… Ikari ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el mercenario.

El ex-piloto tomó una posición sentada un par de segundos después y apoyó sus puños fuertemente contra el piso. "Todo me da vueltas…" Se quejó al tiempo que trataba de enfocar la imagen de cuatro Bernadottes frente a él.

"Shinji-kun, recuerda aprovechar tu velocidad para implantar mucha más fuerza en tus golpes y patadas…" Explicó Seras haciendo señas con la mano tal como lo haría una maestra.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó Shinji comenzando a ponerse de pie con un poco de trabajo. _"¡Demonios!"_ Pensó, todavía se sentía bastante mareado.

La vampiresa dejó salir un suspiro y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. "Creo que será todo por hoy"

Al mismo tiempo los dos hombres giraron sus miradas hacia el reloj de pared, y luego miraron confundidos a la chica. "Pero faltan quince minutos…" Dijeron ambos al unísono a lo que Seras solamente encogió los hombros en respuesta.

"Dime Shinji-kun… y esta chica, Shirley, ¿es guapa?" Preguntó la rubia de la nada... la sonrisa del gato Chesire en su rostro. Inmediatamente se le unió Bernadotte.

"¿Q-que?" Preguntó Shinji poniéndose rojo inmediatamente y mirando a la mujer como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "Y-yo…"

"¿No me digas que te dio miedo?" Cuestiona Pip con una sonrisa que competía con la de la mujer.

"N-no es e-eso, sino q-"

"Entonces sí te gustó ¿verdad?" Preguntaron los dos adultos al unísono sin dejar terminar al joven.

"Y-y-yo-"

"Puedo darte algunos consejos para seducir a las damas" Dijo Pip, en un momento se encontraba abajo del cuadrilátero y ahora se encontraba con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Shinji.

"¿¡Eh!" El pobre japonés ahora sí que estaba rojo. "¡Bernadotte-san, n-no es nada de eso!"

"¡Oh vamos! No le des importancia a que ella pertenece a una familia aristócrata" Intervino Seras. "¡Para el amor nada es imposible!" Al exclamar eso último la mujer tenía corazoncitos flotando alrededor de ella y sus ojos brillaban dramáticamente.

Shinji solamente la miró confundido mientras que Pip le miró con una gota de sudor en la frente y una expresión en su rostro que decía 'ya saltó la empalagosa'.

"¿Y cómo es la mansión?" Preguntó Seras cambiando de tema, después de unos minutos se habían detenido de molestar a Shinji.

"Ah… muy diferente a la mansión Hellsing, pero es un bonito lugar" Respondió Shinji sonriendo levemente.

"¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de los dos hombres cuando la rubia se tiró al piso boca abajo y comenzó a gritar y patalear con lágrimas dramáticas en sus ojos.

Shinji recordó en ese momento lo que Pip le había comentado dos días atrás y la curiosidad acerca de la familia Williams volvió, a final de cuentas eran amigos de la familia Hellsing, así que probablemente estaba al tanto de muchas 'cosas'.

"Mi querida Fraulein… deja de hacer eso, estás rompiendo el piso" Señalo Pip con una expresión blanca en su rostro.

"¿Ehh? ¿Uah?" Seras se detuvo y tomó una posición sentada y miró sus alrededores donde estuvo golpeando, su rostro se llenó de horror. ¡Noooo! ¡Ahora tendré que pagar las reparaciones! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!"

La gota de sudor en la frente de Pip y de Shinji creció al ver las cascadas de lágrimas dramáticas que salían de los ojos de la mujer y amenazaban con inundar el lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se había retirado del gimnasio subterráneo de la mansión, ahí ahora solamente se encontraban Seras y Bernadotte.

El mercenario caminó flojamente hasta el lugar donde había volado su sombrero minutos atrás mientras que Seras permanecía sentada en el centro del cuadrilátero con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"¿Qué ocupa tu mente?" Preguntó Pip con su sombrero de vuelta y nuevamente colgándose de las cuerdas del cuadrilátero solamente que en esta ocasión frente a la chica, encarándola. Había una mirada curiosa en su rostro y una leve sonrisa empática.

Seras sonrió levemente, su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. "Nada…" Dijo girando su mirada hacia el mercenario, quien alzó una ceja. "…es solo que se está volviendo realmente fuerte"

"¿Te preocupa que no lo sepa utilizar?" Preguntó el hombre sacando un cigarrillo de entre sus bolsillos.

Seras negó profusamente con un movimiento de cabeza. "El se contiene todo el tiempo en los entrenamientos, no inyecta fuerza en los golpes con su velocidad… eso no me preocupa, él es un buen muchacho…"

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Pip exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

"¿Qué hará cuando se le pida unirse a la armada? ¿Pensará que lo estamos utilizando por lo que puede hacer?"

Pip dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente al tiempo que reclinó hacia abajo su rostro, su sombrero sombreándolo. "¿Sabes? El no es ningún tonto…" Esas palabras hicieron que se ganara la total atención de la rubia. "…él sabe a que nos dedicamos en Hellsing, Ikari sabe que tarde o temprano deberá usar todo lo que ha aprendido…"

"Per-"

"No podrás evitar eso, ni tu ni nadie…" Interrumpió Pip con fuerza en sus palabras. "Si él aceptó entrenar es porque también aceptó que tarde o temprano deberá aplicar lo aprendido… así lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararlo para ese momento" Alzó su mirada y encontró una expresión entre culpable y resignada en el rostro de la vampiresa.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos que fue interrumpido por la rubia. "También un hogar, y personas en quien confiar…" Murmuró muy por lo bajo.

"¿Huh?" Bernadotte alzó una ceja, no la escuchó con claridad.

Seras en esta ocasión sonrió radiantemente. "Tenemos que darle un hogar y personas en quien confiar… creo que eso es algo que él no ha tenido"

Pip esbozó una media sonrisa ante las palabras de la chica y cruzó miradas con ésta. _"… un hogar y alguien en quien confiar…"_ Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros mientras observaba a la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tres días después

"Toma asiento por favor" Invitó Integra al rubio aristócrata. "Debo decir que me sorprende tu visita" El rubio se abrió paso en la habitación iluminada por un candelabro y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Integra; ya había oscurecido en Londres aunque no era muy noche.

"Tshh… no debería de sorprenderte" Respondió Arthur con una mueca de falso dolor. Integra meramente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

"¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?" Cuestionó Walter, quien se encontraba de pie al costado de la rubia.

"Yo estoy bien, gracias" Respondió Arthur, Integra meramente negó con la cabeza y dijo 'no gracias' en silencio.

"¿Querías discutir algo?" Preguntó la rubia expectante.

"Siempre directa ¿uh?" Dijo el aristócrata con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Integra le respondió de la misma forma. "¿Cómo está Shin?"

"Se encuentra en este momento tomando clases con su tutor particular" Respondió la mujer.

"Vaya…" Murmuró Arthur con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "…veo que lo están preparando muy bien" Walter e Integra lo miraron con las cejas alzadas, los había desconcertado un poco el comentario. El rubio lo notó y alzo las manos en forma defensiva mientras una gota de sudor se pintaba en su frente. "Hehehe lo siento, no quise hacer que se escuchara de esa forma…" Los otros dos presentes en la sala asintieron.

"¿Sucede algo con Ikari?" Preguntó Integra directamente.

El aristócrata dejó salir un largo y hondo suspiro. "Digamos que estuve investigando un poco por mi cuenta respecto a este chico…" Dijo con seriedad, los dos miembros de Hellsing lo miraron con interés ya que en rara ocasión el despreocupado hombre mostraba tal semblante. "…ya que realmente me pareció sorprendente el hecho de que NERV no estuviera interesado en encontrarlo…" Arthur se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana junto al escritorio de Integra, dos pares de ojos lo seguían al hacerlo, se detuvo con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda y su mirada endurecida perdida en las luces artificiales que iluminaban las calles de Londres. "…imagino que sabes que su padre es el Comandante supremo de NERV ¿no es así?"

"Hai…" Respondió Integra solamente.

"Mis fuentes me informaron un poco del pasado de este chico, es decir, un padre haría lo que fuera pos su hijo ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó el rubio con un tono de molestia en su voz, aunque no dirigida al último comentario, algo más lo causaba. "¿sabías que cuando su madre murió, Gendo Ikari inmediatamente lo mandó con un tutor y jamás se encargó de él? ¿Sabes que nunca lo visitó ni mostró señal de recordarlo?" Las facciones de Arthur se habían endurecido. "…solamente cuando lo necesitó para que piloteara un Eva"

Integra también dejó salir un suspiro, acto seguido sacó un cigarrillo de una caja que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, y como por reflejo, Walter lo encendió en el momento que este se encontraba en sus labios. "Hai… lo sabemos ¿Qué con ello?"

Arthur miró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido ante la fría respuesta de ésta, pero luego su rostro se ablandó en un instante.

"Si no fuera porque el chico se ve feliz dijera que Hellsing está haciendo con él lo mismo que NERV, o más bien, Gendo Ikari" Contestó el aristócrata girándose totalmente y recargando su espalda contra la pared, su mirada perdida ahora en la pared contraria a la ventana.

"No creo que Ikari aprecie que sientas lástima por él…" Murmuró Integra.

"No es lástima…" Respondió también el rubio en un murmuro. "…aunque sí siento algo de pena"

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, el sonido de las respiraciones inundaba el lugar así como las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de humo de Integra.

"¿Qué planeas?" Preguntó la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

"Lo invitaré a pescar este fin de semana" Dijo Arthur sonriente.

"¿Ehh?" Walter y su ama miraban confundidos al rubio.

"Pescar…" Repitió el rubio naturalmente al tiempo que hacía con las manos como si estuviera lanzando una caña y enredando el carrete. "¿No está ocupado este fin de semana no es así?"

Las otras dos personas presentes lo miraban aun un poco confundidos, Walter fue el primero en reaccionar y sonrió plácidamente. "Iie… generalmente tiene los fines de semana desocupados" Respondió ante el silencio de Integra, quien observaba con el fantasma de una sonrisa al anciano.

"Perfecto" Dijo Arthur animadamente. "¿Le podrían preguntar si gusta ir?"

"No será ningún problema, estoy seguro que aceptará" Aclaró Walter. "Es joven y hay muchas cosas que tiene que vivir"

"Walter-san lo hiciste sonar demasiado dramático" Se burló el rubio, Walter meramente sonrió al igual que Integra, aunque esta última negaba con la cabeza, divertida por la irreverencia del hombre.

"¿A qué hora debería de estar en su residencia?" Pregunta Walter.

"Mmm…" El aristócrata se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba la respuesta. "…yo creo que sería perfecto que estuviera ahí el sábado a las cinco de la mañana"

"¿y cuándo estaría de vuelta aquí?"

"Probablemente en alguna hora del domingo…" Respondió vagamente con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. "…recuérdenle solamente no llegar tarde, yo me retiro ya porque debo acompañar a mi familia en la cena" Se excusó el rubio antes de dirigirse a estrechar manos con Walter e Integra.

"Lo acompaño a la salida Sir Arthur…" Se ofreció el anciano dirigiéndose hacia el hombre cuando este se retiraba.

"No es necesario Walter yo conozco la salida, aún así gracias…" Dijo el rubio girándose hacia Walter. "Nos vemos pronto" Se despidió antes de salir de la oficina.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación.

"¿Qué opinas Walter?" Cuestionó la mujer, sus codos sobre el escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas frente a su barbilla y sus ojos clavados en la espalda del anciano.

Este último giró su mirada sobre su hombro hacia la mujer a sus espaldas y encogió los hombros sonriendo levemente. "Me parece una buena idea…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos días después. Costas del Este de Inglaterra. Mar del Norte.

"¡Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh! ¡Rayos!" Se quejó Shinji, esta era la tercera ocasión en que vomitaba.

Al terminar las clases con su tutor dos días atrás Shinji no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa cuando Walter pasó a informarle acerca de la invitación que le había hecho Sir Arthur Williams. Como él nunca había ido a pescar, agradeció a Walter por informarle y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el edificio de los Wild Geese, esperaba que Bernadotte pudiera instruirlo en qué cosas debía comprar porque simplemente no sabía nada acerca de pescar; al final, el mercenario terminó prestándole un par de cañas con una pequeña caja de herramientas donde tenía anzuelos, flotadores, nylon, lombriz de plástico, entre otras cosas.

Esa mañana Shinji se levantó una hora antes de la hora acordada y preparó un mochila con dos cambios de ropa, asegurándose de cargar una chamarra gruesa ya que el clima no era muy cálido en esos momentos.

Antes de salir decidió tomar su SDAT, el cual se encontraba guardado en el cajón de su buró, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo utilizaba y le gustaría escuchar música en el trayecto que caminaría a la casa de Sir Arthur.

No obstante no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al encontrarse a Walter en la base de la escalera, eran antes de las cinco y media de la mañana y no esperaba que su Sensei estuviera de pie a esa hora, éste le informó que una limosina de la mansión lo llevaría a su destino.

El viaje a la mansión de Sir Arthur fue bastante corto, aunque aprovechó esos veinte minutos para escuchar música en su SDAT, pero en ese momento, después de escuchar las dos canciones que siempre acostumbraba, decidió dejar correr su grabación desde el inicio. Llegó quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, algunos de los sirvientes de la mansión ayudaban a los aristócratas a cargar sus maletas al automóvil y al acercase a ellos fue recibido con un abrazo por parte de Catherine, seguido por Arthur y Elizabeth.

No iba a negar que se sentía bastante apenado, ya que a final de cuentas él era un extraño a quien los Williams habían invitado al viaje, pero poco a poco durante el largo recorrido en auto hacia la costa este de Inglaterra fue sintiéndose más cómodo, eran personas muy amables y fáciles de tratar.

"¡Poco a poco te vas a acostumbrar!" Exclamó divertido Arthur un par de metros a su costado derecho. El rubio estaba sentado en una banca y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza una gran caña de pescar.

Ahora se encontraban en un gran yate de la familia, madre e hija se encontraban tomando el sol en la cubierta, mientras que Shinji y Arthur se encontraban a estribor, separados por un par de metros para evitar que las líneas de sus cañas se enredaran. Y habían sacado alrededor de seis peces y estos se encontraban en una hielera entre ellos.

Antes de que el 'problema' de Shinji comenzara, el rubio le dio un pequeño tutorial práctico de cómo colocar el anzuelo, carnada, plomo y flotadores en la caña.

"Creo que ya me siento un poco mejor…" Murmuró Shinji con voz ronca. Había pasado el último par de minutos reclinado sobre el barandal y ahora se erguía nuevamente. "…no puedo creer que esto me maree" Agregó con ligera molestia.

"Hehehe… después de dedicarte a pilotear un Eva, debo decir que a mí también me sorprende" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Esas palabras hicieron que Shinji girara su mirada velozmente hacia Arthur, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, simplemente no se lo esperaba. "¿Cómo l-?"

"¿Cómo se tal cosa?" Interrumpió el rubio sonriendo con perspicacia, su mirada clavada en el mar azul frente a ellos. "NERV mantiene sus identidades bien protegidas, pero no lo suficiente para alguien con recursos"

Shinji lo miró en silencio por unos instantes antes de volver tomar asiento y sujetar su caña, ahora tenía su mirada clavada en el mar también.

"Dime algo Ikari" Rompió Arthur el silencio. "¿te hizo bien dejarlo?" Pregunto con seriedad.

La expresión pasiva de Shinji no cambió y nuevamente hubo silencio entre ellos. "Desde que llegué a Hellsing había pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así…"

El rubio sonrió muy levemente y asintió. No necesitaba que Shinji lo dijera abiertamente, él sabía a qué se refería.

"Era una carga ¿no es así?" Preguntó Arthur con su expresión pensativa. Shinji meramente asintió. "A veces quisiera poderme deshacer de la mía" El chico lanzó una mirada cuestionante hacia el adulto cuando lo escuchó murmurar algo, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no pusiera atención.

"¿No vas a darte un chapuzón?" Preguntó de la nada el rubio, Shinji lo miró cuestionante y éste le indicó el océano con un movimiento de cabeza. El joven japonés parpadeó confundido y observó el mar con cautela. A pesar de que se encontraban en mar abierto no había muchas olas, eso se debía a que no había fuertes corrientes de aire ni tormentas en los alrededores.

"Emmm… no gracias" Respondió Shinji titubeante.

"¿Qué pasa? El mar está muy tranquilo, y este punto en específico está libre de corrientes submarinas… en cierta forma es por eso que es mi punto de pesca hehehehe ¡Anda!" Lo animaba alegremente el adulto.

"Emm… lo que sucede… esto… es que yo… no sé nadar" Dijo Shinji en un murmullo.

Arthur lo observó en silencio, en su rostro una expresión blanca y analítica. "¿Es broma verdad?" Preguntó.

Shinji agachó su cabeza en derrota y negó nuevamente. "Iie…" Dijo avergonzado.

"Fiuuu…" El aristócrata dejó salir un resoplido, una expresión divertida en su rostro. "Creo que le diré a Integra que debe de considerarlo en tu 'retícula'…" Shinji asintió aun con la cabeza agachada.

FIIIIIIIIZ

"¿Uh?" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando la línea de la caña del chico comenzó a ser jalada y a desenvolverse del carrete a gran velocidad.

"¡Algo picó! ¡Ikari! ¡Pronto!" Shinji sujetó rápido y dudoso la caña, y luego sujetó el carrete para que este dejara de desenvolverse y evitar que se alejara la presa. "¡Da un fuerte jalón para que enganche!" Exclamó Arthur.

"¡H-Hai!" El chico hizo como se le instruyó y jaló la caña hacia atrás de un solo y rápido movimiento.

"¡Ahora enreda el carrete! ¡Dale un poco de libertad y vuelve a enredar nuevamente!"

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Shinji. Los últimos peces los había pescado el rubio, ya que hasta ahora ni si quiera se habían acercado a la carnada del joven. "Es muy fuerte…" Dijo Shinji asombrado.

Le causaba bastante esfuerzo el enredar el carrete, la palanca de este era muy corta por lo que debía aplicar más fuerza para poder hacerlo girar y su presa jalaba con demasiada fuerza.

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo Arthur acercándose rápidamente y jalando con las manos el nylon. "¡Enrédalo!"

Shinji pudo enredar con facilidad el carrete ya que no había tensión en la línea, y al jalar el nylon directamente se ganaba distancia a la presa.

"¡Pescaste uno grande Ikari!" Exclamó divertido el aristócrata al sentir la fuerza del pez al momento de jalar el nylon. Shinji sonrió complacido consigo mismo. "¡Aquí viene!" El chico se apresuró más en enredar el para evitar que se enredara la línea pero se detuvo al escuchar el chisporroteo en el agua. "Mira a ese bebé…" Dijo el adulto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "…creo que es un bacalao"

Shinji miró sorprendido lo que acababa de pescar mientras continuaba enredado el carrete rápidamente. "Es enorme' Dijo sonriendo y sorprendido.

"Yep. Ahora trae la red, sería una pena que se rompiera la línea" Instruyó Arthur mientras comenzaba a jalar el nylon con más cuidado, tratando de evitar que se reventara y perder la presa. "¿Listo?" Preguntó cuando Shinji se encontraba junto a él con red en mano.

"Listo" Respondió el chico asintiendo.

"Uno… dos… ¡tres!" Exclamó Arthur dando un fuerte jalón a la línea y el pez salió volando por los aires, elevándose alrededor de metro y medio.

Shinji rápidamente blandió la red cuando el pez estuvo fuera del agua, aunque el yate era alto, el mango de la red era bastante largo y alcanzó a capturar perfectamente al pescado.

"¡Lo tenemos!" Exclamó Arthur eufórico. "Déjame ayudarte" Dijo tomando el mango de la red de la parte central y jalando hacia arriba con más facilidad. El pescado saltaba y se retorcía en la red, pero sus esfuerzos eran fútiles, no había forma que saliera de ahí. "¡Ikari! ¡Este es el más grande que haya pescado! ¡Debe pesar unos cuarenta kilogramos! ¡La línea no se rompió de milagro!" El rubio casi saltaba de la alegría al ver al pescado de poco más de medio metro en la red. "¡Sujétalo de la línea! ¡Voy a tomarte una foto!" Exclamó alegremente y dirigiéndose a la cabina del yate rápidamente en busca de la cámara fotográfica.

Shinji sacó al pescado de la red con cuidado, tratando de que no se enredara la línea con esta. Pero al momento de tratar de levantarlo…

CLAP

La línea se reventó y el pescado cayó al piso saltando de un lado a otro al tiempo que trataba de volver al agua. Solo hubo una cosa en la que pensó Shinji en ese momento.

PAFFF

Se dejó caer de barriga sobre el pescado para evitar que se siguiera retorciendo y volviera al agua.

"Hahahahahaha ¿Qué haces Ikari-kun?" Preguntó una voz femenina con una carcajada, la risa de una niña la acompañaba.

Al alzar la mirada encontró a Elizabeth y Catherine mirándolo con risa en sus ojos. "No lo quería dejar escapar…" Dijo Shinji apenado, su cuerpo sobre el pescado que aún se retorcía contra el piso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después.

"Así que Ikari pidió permiso para ir a la mansión Williams. ¿Huh?" Dijo Integra con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hai" Respondió Walter con una expresión que reflejaba a la de la mujer. "Sir Arthur le dijo que entre el día de hoy y mañana domingo le enseñaría nadar…"

"¿Ikari no sabe nadar?" Preguntó Integra con curiosidad.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Walter y sonrió nerviosamente. "H-hai… nunca consideré eso, pero eso explica porque nunca ha usado la piscina de la mansión" Integra movió la cabeza negativamente con humor.

"¿Qué hay de su entrenamiento?"

"Poco a poco va mejorando, cada vez su capacidad para controlar su velocidad aumenta, un par de meses más y estará listo para ser un cazador… obviamente me refiero a sus capacidades físicas…" Explicó el anciano.

"Y pensar que dudaste de mi palabra, Walter…" Interrumpió una ronca voz. A las espaldas de Walter, Alucard se abría paso a través de la puerta, cruzándola como un espectro. "…te dije que tenía potencial"

"Ciertamente Alucard-sama…" Respondió el anciano alzando las cejas.

"Master… ¿dices que Ikari se encuentra con la familia Williams?" Pregunta el vampiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia frente al escritorio.

"Así es. ¿Sucede algo con ello?" Cuestionó la rubia en respuesta cruzando su mirada con el poderoso Nosferatu.

"Iiee… quería discutir algo con él…" Alucard esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "…aunque debo decir que me parece interesante como es que esa familia de exorcistas se relaciona con la familia Hellsing"

"Ellos ya han dejado ese camino hace varias generaciones atrás" Aclaró Integra con voz seria.

"No obstante continúan manteniéndolo aprisionado… ellos nunca saldrán de este mundo oculto mientras eso continúe" Respondió Alucard.

"Su encierro, y la imparcialidad de la familia Williams es un gran alivio tanto para la Iglesia Católica como para sus enemigos…" Interviene Integra. "…es muy fácil convertir a Abaddon en un arma, incluso Ikari puede fungir un papel de protector para la familia Williams…"

"Esperemos que nunca se requiera que Ikari los proteja, o que tengamos que enfrentarnos a ese demonio…" Dijo el vampiro al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire. "Master, puedo sentirlo, una tormenta se avecina…"

Hubo un incómodo silencio tras las palabras de Alucard. Integra y Walter sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"En los últimos meses no ha habido ninguna seña de Millenium, también la actividad midian en Tokyo-3 se ha detenido…" Dijo Integra entrelazando sus manos frente a su barbilla y ocultando sus labios. "…no me sorprendería que esos cerdos Nazis estén preparando algo…"

"La guerra se desatará en algún momento…" Dijo Walter con una mirada dura y seria. "…eso es indudable, sin embargo, Millenium está interesado de alguna forma en algo relacionado con los EVA's… tal vez sea ahí el momento en el que Ikari tome la decisión de luchar…"

"Tendremos que esperar a que llegue ese momento para saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, ese bastardo de Maxwell se niega a hablar acerca del proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana…" Gruñó la mujer. "…la clave de todo se encuentra en Tokyo-3, estoy segura que llegará el momento en el que Hellsing tenga que salir de Londres para combatir…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo

"¡Shinji-kun, buenas tardes!" Saludó gustosa Elizabeth y poniéndose de pie al ver al joven escoltado por uno de los mayordomos de la mansión.

Eran minutos pasados de las doce de medio día, a pesar que uno de los choferes de la mansión de Hellsing se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la mansión Williams, Shinji había caminar ya que quería disfrutar del cálido clima que comenzaba a sentirse en Londres, así como de escuchar un poco su abandonado SDAT.

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Williams fue recibido sin problemas, los guardias de la entrada ya estaba informados acerca de su visita.

Al entrar a la mansión y caminar por los pasillo notó rápidamente el 'aire' diferente que emanaba la mansión. La mansión Hellsing era lujosa y bella, no obstante era sombría, la seriedad impregnaba el aire así como, no tenía el aire familiar de este lugar.

"Toma asiento por favor" Lo invitó la guapa mujer de largo cabello negro.

"¿Le puedo ofrecer algo joven?" Ofreció el mayordomo que lo había escoltado.

"Un poco de agua si no es mucha molestia" Dijo Shinji un poco apenado al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los grandes sofás de aspecto antiguo y poniendo a su lado la mochila con la que cargaba.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó la mujer. "¿Semana pesada?"

"Hai… bueno, lo habitual…" Respondió Shinji. "…siguiendo la rutina de todas las semanas" La mujer esbozó una sonrisa plácida.

"Por cierto…" Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo ampliamente y guiñándole un ojo"… el día de hoy el chef preparará el pescado que atrapaste"

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Shinji alegre y sorprendido. "Genial" Dijo sonriente.

"¡Llegas a buena hora Shin!"

"¡Hola Shinji-san!"

Dos voces conocidas exclamaron animados mientras e abrían paso por una de las puertas que daba a la sala donde se encontraban Elizabeth y Shinji. El rubio aristócrata se encontraba cargando a su pequeña hija sobre sus hombros y, al igual que el joven japonés, ambos sonrieron al verlo.

"Gusto en verlos, Arthur-san, Cathernie-chan" Saludó Shinji gustoso.

Arthur se reclinó hacia en frente al estar cerca del sofá donde se encontraba Shinji para dejar que la pequeña bajara de sobre sus hombros, y al hacerlo, Catherine se lanzó sobre Shinji en un fuerte abrazo. No obstante la pequeña le dio una mirada curiosa.

"Shinji-san ¿es verdad que no sabes nadar?" Shinji se sonrojó inmediatamente y asintió avergonzado. Los esposos solamente intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

"¡Entonces yo te enseñaré!" Exclamó Catherine con determinación.

Shinji sonrió plácidamente. "Muchas gracias Catherine…"

En ese momento volvió el mayordomo con un vaso de agua con hielos en su mano. "Señor, aquí traigo su agua" Dijo deteniéndose fuera del área de interacción de las personas en la sala.

"Ah gra-"

"No será necesario Alfred, muchas gracias…" Interrumpió el rubio, haciendo que Shinji se detuviera cuando este comenzaba a ponerse de pie, y ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte de todos. Arthur esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Nuestro joven invitado tomará muuuuuucha agua en sus lecciones de nado…"

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Elizabeth y su pequeña, mientras Shinji deglutió saliva nervioso y el mayordomo simplemente asintió confuso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos después

"¡Catherine ten cuidado! ¡No te acerques a lo hondo!" Regañó Elizabeth. Al ver a su hija saltar sin cuidado dentro de la gran alberca en el jardín.

Shinji se había cambiado en uno de los tantos baños de la mansión y vestía de unos shorts azul marino y una playera desmangada negra; al mismo tiempo, los miembros de la familia Williams también se cambiaban de ropas para la tarde de alberca.

En estos momentos el joven solamente observaba con una sonrisa la pequeña rubia chapotear y zambullirse en el agua.

"¡Vamos Shinji-san!" Lo invitaba Catherine ignorando los regaños de su madre, a quien comenzaba a pintársele una vena en la frente.

"¡Catherine obedece! ¡No te estés luciendo!" Gruñó la mujer de hermoso cabello negro, una vena palpitante se pintó en su frente. Elizabeth vestía cómodas ropas casuales y vigilaba a su hija desde fuera de la alberca, sentada en una de las sillas para el sol.

"Haaaiii…" Respondió la niña haciendo cara de puchero. Shinji solamente sonrió con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Un par de minutos después salió Arthur de la mansión.

"¡Papá! ¡¿Porqué tardaste?" Reclamó la pequeña. "¡¿Y porque no traes puesta una playera?"

"Lo siento, no encontraba mis shorts de nado" Se disculpó el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. "¡Hey Ikari! ¡¿Por qué no estás dentro de la alberca?" Regañó.

Shinji imitó la acción anterior del rubio y sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Arthur giró su mirada hacia su esposa y notó una expresión cuestionante en su rostro, el rubio solamente le guiñó el ojo en señal de que no se preocupara. El intercambio no verbal pasó desapercibido para los otros dos presentes, Catherine jugaba despreocupada en la alberca mientras que Shinji observó con curiosidad el tatuaje que tenía el rubio en el pecho, exactamente en el centro, sobre el esternón.

Eran dos cirulos, uno dentro del otro, separados por uno o dos centímetros entre uno y otro, y entre el contorno del circulo grande y del chico había una gran cantidad de símbolos extraños e incomprensibles escritos. En el centro había dos triángulos, uno invertido con respecto al otro y dando la impresión de ser una estrella de seis puntas, había un círculo en la cima de cada punta de la estrella donde había algunos símbolos extraños. En el centro de las intersecciones de los dos triángulos equiláteros se encontraban otra serie de círculos anidados, los cuales rodeaban otros símbolos extraños.

El rubio notó la mirada de Shinji y al acercarse puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, su mirada estaba clavada en la pequeña que jugaba en la alberca mientras que Shinji lo miraba cuestionante. "Te dije que yo también tenía una carga…" Murmuró, una seriedad mortal llenó el rostro de Arthur tan solo por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a su común estado alegre. "¿comenzamos?" Preguntó cruzando miradas con el chico.

Shinji solamente asintió, confundido e intrigado en saber a qué se refería el adulto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Bien… solamente trata de mantenerte a flote, recuerda mantener aire en tus pulmones" Instruía el rubio a Shinji, quien aguataba la respiración para tratar de no hundirse en el agua.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que habían entrado a la alberca, las clases habían iniciado con los clásicos 'bucitos', Shinji sumergía su cabeza en el agua y trataba de mantener la respiración lo más que pudiera, no con la finalidad de durara mucho tiempo bajo el agua, sino para hacer que el chico se sintiera cómodo bajo el agua sin desesperarse.

En este momento Shinji se sujetaba de la orilla de la alberca mientras trataba de mantenerse pataleaba y trataba de mantenerse a flote.

"¿No es tan difícil verdad?" Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como el chico lograba mantenerse a flote al patalear. Sin dejar de hacer su actividad, Shinji asintió levemente. "Bien, ahora quiero que sumerjas tu cabeza en el agua y continúes haciendo lo mismo"

"Hai… ¡Hooop!" Dijo el chico acatando la orden y tomando aire antes de sumergir su cabeza.

Catherine se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó desde la espalda, Arthur giró su mirada hacia ella y sonrió. "¿Está aprendiendo ya?" Preguntó la pequeña.

"Yep, para mañana podrá nadar libremente… si no es que el mismo día de hoy" Respondió el aristócrata.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Catherine alegremente. "Papá iré por algo de beber" El rubio asintió en respuesta al tiempo que acarició el cabello de su pequeña con amor.

"Anda hija…" Murmuró observándola mientras ésta se alejaba para salir de la alberca.

"¡Whuuuagghh!" Shinji en ese momento sacó su cabeza del agua y pegó una bocanada para recuperar el aire.

"Shin, no se trata de aguantar mucho bajo el agua, es simplemente para que te acostumbres" Regañó Arthur.

"Oh… emmm… Hai…" Respondió Shinji sin dejar de hacer su actividad.

"Yo creo que ya es momento de que intentes realizar nado libre" Dijo Arthur cruzando sus brazos y mirando al chico con ojo crítico. Shinji se detuvo y se giró para darle una mirada cuestionante.

"¿Está seguro?" Preguntó dudoso el ex-piloto

"Yo estoy seguro…" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada. "…la preguntas es ¿tú estás seguro?" Shinji lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, pensando la respuesta con detenimiento. El chico asintió después de unos instantes de silencio. "¡Claro que debes estar seguro!" Exclamó Arthur con una sonrisa colmilluda. "… a final de cuentas has sobrevivido ya por mucho tiempo el entrenamiento de Walter, así que aprender a nadar no será problema"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas más tarde

Las lecciones de nado se habían detenido hace unas horas atrás por unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los cuales tomaron un breve refrigerio. Elizabeth regañó a su marido con vehemencia cuando éste dijo 'no pasa nada' al hacer que Shinji volviera a la alberca sin esperar por lo menos media hora después del sándwich que se había comido.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, Catherine y Elizabeth se habían retirado hace una hora y media atrás para hacer atender sus asuntos. Tanto Arthur como Shinji mostraban dedicación a la labor actual, bueno, influyó bastante el hecho de que el chico captó rápidamente los básicos del nado, y para estos momentos el chico ya se encontraba atravesando la alberca de un lado a otro mientras nadaba al ras del piso.

"Vaya, y yo pensaba que necesitaríamos por lo menos unos cuatro días…" Dijo Arthur con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mano derecha sujetando su barbilla, el rubio observaba con ojos crítico y una media sonrisa al chico que acababa de emerger del otro lado de la piscina.

"¡Uaghh!" Shinji emergió y tomó una bocanada de aire para llenar de nuevo sus vacíos pulmones. "Listo…" Murmuró en un suspiro cansado antes de girar su mirada hacia Arthur.

"Creo que ya es suficiente ¿no lo crees?" Cuestionó Arthur con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Hai" Respondió Shinji con una sonrisa satisfecha. Realmente se sentía bien conmigo mismo por haber aprendido a nadar, era algo que siempre le había causado problemas desde pequeño, las escasas ocasiones en las que acudió a un lugar con alberca siempre se tenía que quedar sentado en la orilla mientras todos se divertían. Y en Tokyo-3, la pelirroja no dejaba de burlarse diciendo cosas, '¿Cómo puedes ser tan baka para no saber algo tan básico como nadar', 'Baka-Shinji es tan patético que le teme al agua', entre otras.

"Vamos a cenar entonces, estoy seguro que debes estar hambriento…"

PYOOON

Inmediatamente se dejó escuchar un sonido proveniente al unísono de los estómagos de ambos.

"Hahahahaha" Los dos dejaron salir una carcajada. "Bueno, Shin, no eres el único que tiene hambre…" Shinji asintió aun divertido. "…así que cámbiate de ropa y nos vemos en el comedor en unos minutos, siéntete libre de usar cualquier baño"

"Hai, Arigato Arthur-san" Agradeció el chico.

"Ok, entonces nos vemos en unos minutos" Dijo el rubio saltando fuera de la alberca.

Shinji imitó la acción del adulto una fracción de segundo después, luego se dirigió a la silla de sol donde se encontraba su toalla y comenzó a secarse, a diferencia de Arthur, quien entró a la mansión sin preocuparse por mojar el piso, Shinji no quería molestar a la gente que trabajaba ahí dándoles más trabajo todavía mojando el piso. Así que no fue sino hasta que estaba bien seco que entró a la mansión y se dirigió al baño en el que se había cambiado originalmente.

Unos minutos después, ya que se había cambiado, salió del baño y miró a los alrededores. Sabía cómo llegar a la sala de ahí, lo que desconocía era donde se encontraba en esta mansión, la cual era igual de grande que la de Hellsing.

"Joven" Llamó su atención un mayordomo que apareció a un costado. "…por favor sígame, lo escoltaré al comedor"

"Hai… gracias" Respondió Shinji un poco apenado, y prosiguió a caminar tras el mayordomo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Shinji-san!" Exclamó Catherine al verlo entrar al comedor. Shinji sonrió en respuesta al saludo de la niña.

"Toma asiento por favor" Lo invitó Elizabeth señalando el lado contrario al de ella, quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de la pequeña.

"Arigato" Respondió Shinji acercándose tímidamente al lugar indicado.

El comedor era una habitación decorada con una mezcla de toques clásicos y modernos, iluminado por un gran candelabro de luces que colgaba en el centro de la habitación. La mesa parecía ser muy antigua, con sillas de juego y estaba cubierta por algunos manteles decorativos, ésta medía por lo menos unos cinco metros de largo.

Catherine y Elizabeth se encontraban sentadas en el costado derecho de la mesa, dejando el extremo vacío, donde se sentaría Arthur, Elizabeth se encontraba al lado derecho de su esposo, y a Shinji le había ofrecido el lado contrario, a la izquierda del rubio. No obstante el aristócrata aun no se encontraba ahí.

"Tiene una mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todo…" Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo divertida al notar la mirada de Shinji en el asiento vacío de su esposo. El chico meramente sonrió un poco apenado.

"¿Crees que la próxima vez que vayamos a pescar te des un chapuzón en el mar?" Preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja y mirando al chico expectante.

"Emm… no estoy seguro de eso… pero seguiré practicando en Hellsing" Respondió el chico nerviosamente. Era verdad, se sentía seguro nadando en una alberca, donde el agua era calma y cristalina, no podía decir lo mismo del océano.

"¿No es difícil verdad?" Preguntó Catherine.

"No mucho" Dijo Shinji sonriendo a la pequeña. "…aunque nunca lo había practicado tampoco"

"Aun así aprendiste rápido" Aclaró la mujer. Shinji asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer, pero algo llamó su atención a las espaldas de ésta y alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Te gusta la música clásica?" Preguntó Elizabeth al notar que la mirada de Shinji estaña en el instrumento a sus espaldas, su Cello.

"H-hai" Respondió Shinji, saliendo de su trance de un par de segundos. "…yo toco un poco el Cello"

"¡Oh vaya!" Exclamó la mujer animada al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos con gusto frente a ella. "¿Y dime que melodías conoces?" Preguntó con interés.

"Bueno… puedo tocar Preludio de Suite No. 1 en G major de Bach" Dijo Shinji apenado ante la intensa mirada de la mujer e intercalando su mirada entre la mesa y la mujer.

"Vaya, eso no es nada de principiantes" Dijo Elizabeth con ojo crítico. "¿Qué mas sabes tocar?"

"Pues toco partes de otras incompletas de Bach, Vivaldi, emm… Pachelbel y otras melodías incompletas" Respondió el chico haciendo memoria. "…pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que practiqué…"

Elizabeth sonrió satisfecha. "Yo también toco muchas de esas melodías y he continuado practicando, tal vez podría enseñarte un poco… ¿Qué opinas?" Cuestionó la mujer alzando las cejas y dándole una mirada expectante.

"Estoy muy fuera de práctica y no quiero mol-"

"No es ninguna molestia" Interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa apacible al avergonzado chico que miraba la mesa.

Shinji alzó su mirada y sonrió tímidamente "Hai, muchas gracias"

"Luego podremos tocar juntos, ustedes dos con sus chellos y yo con mi violín" Interrumpió Arthur apareciendo en el comedor y dirigiéndose hacia su lugar en la mesa.

"¿Yo puedo cantar papá?" Preguntó Catherine, no queriendo quedar excluida.

"Por supuesto mi vida" Respondió el rubio. "¿No te gustaría tomar clases de canto y de algún instrumento?"

"¡Haaaaai!" Exclamó alegre la niña. "¡Canto y piano! ¡Yey!"

"¡Mi pequeña hamster-Mozart!" Exclamó Arthur dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

"¡Papá! ¡No me digas hámster!" Se quejó Catherine mientras forcejeaba en el abrazo de su padre.

"Hehehehe… tranquila mi pequeño hámster" Dijo el rubio ignorando los reclamos de su hija mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento. "Así que sabes tocar el Cello ¿uh?" Pregunto el hombre recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y reclinándose hacia enfrente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shinji, este meramente asintió en respuesta.

"Veo que el nadar ya no será ningún problema, así que podrías venir a perfeccionar tus habilidades como cellista…" Invitó Elizabeth. "Actualmente formo parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres"

"Wow" Exclamó Shinji asombrado. "¡Será un honor ser su alumno!" Dijo Shinji haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

La pareja de los Williams intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa amable que no fue notada por el Ikari.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya había caído la noche en Londres nuevamente, los esposos aristócratas se encontraban en su habitación, recostados en su gigantesca cama colonial.

Arthur estaba recostado sobre su espalda mientras que Elizabeth lo abrazaba del torso y tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él.

El rubio tenía una expresión meditativa en su rostro y su mirada pegada estaba en el techo, su esposa tenía su mirada en la pared del fondo de la habitación con una expresión igual a la de su esposo mientras escuchaba la respiración del rubio, sintiendo la elevación y ascensión del pecho de su esposo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó la mujer rompiendo el confortante silencio, su mirada inmóvil aun.

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos más antes de contestar. "¿Qué opinas de Shin?" Preguntó.

La mujer sabía que el tema de conversación llegaría en algún momento y esbozó una sonrisa amable. "Parece ser un buen chico… pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que opinas tú?"

"¿Te molestaría que lo invitara más seguido?" Preguntó el hombre un poco titubeante.

"En absoluto…" Hizo una breve pausa. "…aclaro primero que no estoy en contra, pero me gustaría saber por qué tan de repente" Contestó su esposa en esta ocasión girando un poco su cuello para poder alzar su mirada hacia su marido.

"Ciertamente hay mucha gente que sufre en el mundo…" Comenzó el rubio. "…pero las cosas que ha enfrentado este chico son mucho más de lo que una persona normal debería… y su padre, quien debería protegerlo, se ha encargado de darle una mierda de vida…"

Elizabeth devolvió su mirada hacia la pared del fondo de la habitación, un semblante pacífico en su rostro. "Solo quería confírmalo…" Murmuró antes de sonreír.

Arthur comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su esposa con ternura. "Gracias por comprender…" Dijo en un susurro.

"Aun si no lo comprendiera lo harías ¿no es así?" Respondió Elizabeth sonriendo divertida, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su esposo y se reclinó para darle un beso en los labios. "Eres un buen hombre…"

"Y tú una mujer excepcional…" Dijo el rubio susurrándole al oído y envolviéndola en un abrazo, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Me abandonaste!" Exclamó la rubia vampiresa al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice acusatoria mente al chico, lágrimas dramáticas cayendo de sus ojos. "¡Te fuiste todo el fin de semana! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!" Se acababan de encontrar en la base de la escalera de la mansión.

Shinji la observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la frente. "Emmm… Victoria-san"

"¡Ya es casi noche de domingo y hasta ahora tengo noticias tuyas!" Dijo Seras acusatoriamente.

"Lo siento…" Trataba de disculparse el chico, pero cada palabra solamente hacía que las exageradas cascadas de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la rubia aumentaran. "…estaba con la familia Williams"

"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Buaaaaa!" Seras puso cara de puchero mientras lloraba. "¡Pero durante el día! ¡Pudiste haberme visitado después de llegar!"

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro, ciertamente la mujer tenía razón, pero era mejor no decírselo o jamás escucharía el final de eso. "Lo siento Victoria-san… ¿quieres ir a algún lado?" Ofreció el chico.

"¡Haaaaaaii!" Exclamó la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sin ningún rastro de lágrimas en los ojos. "¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó.

Al chico se le pintó una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el cambio de humor tan rápido por parte de la mujer. _"Bernadotte-san diría que está en sus días" _Pensó. "A donde gustes Victoria-san…"

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó la chica sonriendo como el gato Cheshire. "¿A dónde sea?" Agregó.

"Emmm…" _"Esto no será bueno"_ "…sí, no hay problema Victoria-san" Respondió el chico con una expresión de derrota en su rostro, anticipándose ya a lo que le esperaba por haber dicho eso.

"¡Vamos por comida francesa al L'Atelier De Joel Robuchon!" Exclamó eufórica la rubia agitando su puño en el aire. "¡Y luego al teatro de Londres!" Shinji dejó salir un suspiro. "¡Shinji-kun! ¡Son las seis de la tarde! ¡Estaré lista a las siete y media! ¡Nos vemos aquí mismo! ¡Byebye!"

FIIIIZZZZ

La chica desapareció del lugar al alejarse velozmente a su habitación, dejando un as de color amarillo en el camino. Shinji simplemente la observó con una expresión blanca en su rostro y dejó salir un suspiro nuevamente. "Bueno, tengo una hora y media…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El japonés y la rubia ya se encontraban en la limosina de Hellsing, Seras vestía de un elegante vestido de noche de color negro de modestos cortes, zapatillas de color negro con blanco, un bolso rojo pequeño y estaba ligeramente maquillada. Mientras Shinji vestía de un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y un saco de color caqui. Obviamente la ropa que vestía el joven era de la selección que en su momento había hecho la vampiresa.

Iban sentados lado a lado, sus miradas pegadas en las ventanas, observando con interés los edificios iluminados por la luz artificial del alumbrado público.

"Dime Shinji-kun ¿Qué hiciste estos días con la familia Williams?" Preguntó la vampiresa rompiendo el silencio y girando su mirada hacia el chico.

"Emm… durante el día Sir Arthur me estuvo dando unas clases de natación y-"

"¿¡No sabes nadar!" Lo interrumpió Seras realmente sorprendida.

Shinji sonrió apenado. "Creo que ya aprendí…" Aclaró.

"De haberlo sabido lo hubiera tomado en cuenta en tu entrenamiento…" Dijo la mujer escrudiñando al chico con ojo crítico. "Pero bueno… ¿aprendiste en un día?"

"Pues lo básico" Respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros. "Creo que si caigo a una alberca ya no me ahogaré" Agregó con un poco de humor.

"Hehe… ¿y el día de hoy?" Cuestionó la rubia con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Shinji parecieron brillar un poco al hacer remembranza, lo cual llamó la atención de Seras. "Hoy estuve practicando Cello con Lady Elizabeth… realmente estaba fuera de práctica…" Dijo sonriendo a la memoria.

Esa tarde había estado refinando nuevamente su toque, ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que tocó su Cello, el cual se había quedado en Tokyo-3, por lo cual Elizabeth le había prestado uno de los varios Cellos que ella tenía.

"¿Tocas el cello también?" Preguntó la rubia alzando las cejas en sorpresa.

"Hai… creo que nunca se lo había dicho Victoria-san ¿verdad?" Shinji le dio una mirada de apologética.

"Cuando te sientas listo me gustaría escucharte tocar… un concierto para mí" Dijo la mujer sonriendo suavemente.

"Hai… emmm… esta bien" Respondió el chico titubeante.

"No te pongas nervioso, estoy segura que lo harás bien" Dijo al tiempo que envolvía si brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Shinji y lo jalaba hacia ella dándole un apretón. "¡Solo tienes que tener un poco de confianza!" Exclamó. "Ahora… dame una respuesta con más confianza" En ese momento Seras lo soltó.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó el chico con una expresión entre seria y titubeante, su ceño y labios fruncidos.

"Hahahahahahaha" Seras dejó salir una carcajada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shinji, a lo que este meramente giró sus ojos hacia un lado y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No te sientas mal Shinji-kun… es que te veías taaaaann gracioso con tu cara de esa forma" Dijo Seras jalando al chico hacia ella al envolver nuevamente su brazo alrededor del cuello de éste.

Shinji meramente giró sus ojos nuevamente y forcejeó por alejarse un poco del poderoso agarre de la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya eran pasados de la una de la mañana, en unas cuantas horas tendría que levantarse para iniciar su rutina semanal.

Ayudar en las labores de la mansión, entrenar con Seras y Bernadotte, entrenar luego con Walter, y finalmente tomar sus clases.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de su cama y giró su mirada hacia el reloj de LED's en el buró.

"Una trece de la madrugada" Murmuró desviando su mirada hacia el techo. Su mente viajó a los eventos de este fin de semana.

No recordaba haber vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho consigo mismo, en un fin de semana había aprendido a nadar, había retomado sus clases de Cello, y esta misma noche al salir con Seras, había ido a comer a un buen restaurant y había visto la obra del Fantasma de la Opera.

"Fue genial…" Murmuró al recordar algunas partes de la obra que había visto hace un par de horas… la escenografía, la actuación y la música.

Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie. "Será mejor que me cambie y vaya a dormir… Walter-Sensei no va a apreciar que me esté quedando dormido" Dijo para sí mismo y dirigiéndose al baño de su habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿¡Qué fuiste a cenar con mi Fraulein anoche!" Exclamó Pip lanzándole dagas con la mirada al adolescente mientras este ponía sus manos frente él de forma defensiva y negaba con la cabeza con una gota de sudor en la frente. "¿¡Y que fueron a ver el Fantasma de la Opera! ¿¡Sin invitarme o decirme!"

"Emm… e-este… B-bernadotte-san" Trataba Shinji de defenderse ante la rabieta del hombre. A las espaldas de Pip, Seras meramente sacudía su cabeza negativamente con una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados sobre su prominente pecho.

Shinji ya había terminado sus labores y en ese momento estaba en medio del entrenamiento de Bernadotte cuando el tema de la 'salida' del día anterior había surgido.

"¿No estás tratando de quitarme a mi dama verdad?" Preguntó el hombre agitando su puño frente al chico con una venita en el dorso de su mano.

Una vena también se pintó en la frente de Seras al ser mencionada… y más al ser declarada propiedad de alguien.

"¡N-no! ¡C-claro que no!" Se defendió Shinji casi llorando ante la acusación.

"¿Y porque no me invitaron?" Dijo Pip haciendo un puchero. "¿Es porque no tengo los redondos y perfectos pechos que tiene mi Fraulein?" A sus espaldas Seras lo miró incrédula y con una vena en la frente. "¿O porque no uso sus sexys minifaldas para enseñar sus torneadas piernas?" Shinji sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que se empezaba a ponerse colorado. "¿O esos ajustados pantalones que remarcan su tras-"

BAAAANG

Ante la atónita mirada de un colorado y apenado Shinji, de un veloz movimiento Seras sujetó al mercenario de la camisa y utilizó su fuerza inhumana para lanzarlo contra la pared del otro lado del gimnasio.

"Dolió…" Se escuchó el tenue quejido desde el otro lado del lugar.

"¡Maldito enfermo! ¿¡Que cosas le estás diciendo a Shinji-kun!" Gruñó la rubia casi lanzando fuego por la boca y lanzando una mirada asesina hacia el casi inconsciente mercenario. "¡No trates de corromperlo!"

Entre forcejeos y un agonizante dolor Pip se logró poner de pie, luego giró su mirada indignada hacia la rubia. "¡Es un puberto! ¡No es como que no lo ha notado!" Se quejó el hombre.

Seras giró su cuestionante y fulminante mirada hacia el chico a sus espaldas, Shinji negó profusamente con la cabeza lo que Pip le acababa de inculpar.

"_¡Traidor!" _Pensó Pip mientras agitaba su amenazante puño hacia Shinji e ignorando la fulminante mirada de Seras, al mismo tiempo, a las espaldas de la vampiresa el japonés le pedía disculpas en silencio.

"Pero bueno…" Dijo la rubia cambiando su tono de voz, uno que llamó la atención de los dos hombres presentes. "…Shinji-kun es joven y con mucho po-ten-cial…" Al decir eso último giró su mirada sobre su hombro y le lanzó un coqueto guiño al adolescente.

"¿¡Q-que!" Exclamó Pip indignado. "¿¡Qué demonios insinúas!"

"Es decir, Shinji-kun a penas cumplirá quince años y tiene mucho por vivir… y aprender" Agregó la chica con una voz seductora.

A Pip le salieron unas gotitas de sangre de la nariz; por su parte, Shinji tenía su cara roja como tomate y miraba a los alrededores en busca de un lugar donde esconderse, sabía que en algún momento todo se centraría en él.

"_¡Puerta!"_ Pensó victorioso al ver la salida del gimnasio, el problema era que para llegar ahí tendría que pasar por detrás de Seras. _"¡Sal de aquí rápido y en silencio!"_ Pensó con determinación. "Es hora de usar lo aprendido…"

A una velocidad descomunal el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero… "¿Huh?"

PAFF

"¿Vas a algún lado Shinji-kun?" Preguntó la rubia con una voz sumamente dulce.

"Ah… emmm iiee…" Dijo con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos. La mujer lo había capturado del cuello de la playera justo cuando pasó tras de ella, lo cual lo hizo caer de espaldas en el piso.

"No pensabas dejarme con este viejo pervertido ¿Ne, a-na-ta?" Preguntó la rubia manteniendo el tono de voz de hace unos momentos. En el piso, Shinji sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

"¿Viejo?" Gruñó Bernadotte molesto al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

"Huuu…" Shinji y Seras dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo. _"Pero no se quejó de que lo llamaran pervertido…" _Pensaron los dos todavía en sincronía.

"Pero no te preocupes Seras-chan…" Dijo Pip sonriendo con malicia. "…estoy seguro puede conseguir una joven novia HUMANA de su edad… las vampiresas están sobrevaloradas…" Dijo al tiempo que le hacía muecas de burla a la chica.

Una vena se pintó en la frente de Seras al mismo tiempo que su agarre en el cuello de la camisa de Shinji, inconscientemente, se volvía más fuerte. "¡Uaghh!" El quejido de Shinji cayó en oídos sordos.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Murmuró Seras con un gruñido y ahora ella lanzándole una mirada asesina al hombre de sombrero… sorpresivamente, a pesar de haber salido volando, su sombrero no se le cayó.

"No insinúo nada… pero si quieres que sea un poco más claro… ¿Qué edad tienes Seras-chan?" Preguntó Pip con una sonrisa burlona, una gota nerviosa se pintó en la frente de Seras. "¿Quién diría que convertirse en vampiro es la fuente de la eterna juventud?" Dijo al aire con una expresión filosófica en su rostro.

"¡E-eso…" La rubia no supo que responder y empuño sus manos con más fuerzas.

"Oi… por cierto, si sigues apuñando más tus manos no creo que Walter-san vaya a estar muy contento de que asfixies a su pupilo…" Dijo Pip señalado al chico junto a Seras con una máscara de aburrimiento para cubrir la carcajada que quería soltar.

"¿eh?" La rubia giró su mirada hacia Shinji. "¡Perdón!" Exclamó al ver al chico de color azul mientras forcejeaba por estirar el cuello de su playera mientras pataleaba y se retorcía, el agarre que había Seras en este con su descomunal fuerza s había convertido en una horca y Shinji ya se había quedado sin aire.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Haaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaa!" Shinji se hincó aliviado cuando pudo nuevamente ingresar aire en sus pulmones, además aliviado de que su cuello no se hubiera simplemente roto por la fuerza de la mujer. "¡¿Acaso me quieren matar?" Se quejó Shinji una vez que había recuperado el aliento.

"¡Perdoooooooooon Shinji-kuuuuun!" Exclamó Seras con lágrimas dramáticas corriendo de sus ojos al tiempo que jalaba al chico y lo envolvía en un poderoso abrazo.

"¡Ubuagef…" Shinji dijo algo inentendible, ahora se encontraba con su cara fuertemente apretada contra el pecho de la mujer, una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz… y una gota de sudor en su frente. _"Y de nuevo no puedo respirar…" _Pensó.

"Perro con suerte…" Murmuró Pip lanzándole una mirada celosa al joven japonés.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Sí notaste lo que hizo cuando quiso salir de aquí?" Preguntó Pip.

Shinji ya se había retirado para seguir su entrenamiento con Walter. En el gimnasio ya solamente quedaban Seras y el mercenario, estos se encontraban uno al lado del otro, recargados contra las cuerdas del cuadrilátero que la rubia utilizaba para entrenar con el chico.

"Hai… debo decir que me sorprendió un poco" Respondió Seras con una expresión pensativa.

"Parece que comienza a controlar su velocidad a voluntad…" Dijo Pip con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Ha progresado rápido…" Murmuró la rubia.

"Con el entrenamiento que tiene… ¡y con los entrenadores que tiene el pobre no tiene opción!" Exclamó Seras divertida soltando una carcajada.

"No somos tan malos…" Dijo Pip esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda. "…pero ciertamente tampoco somos unas dulzuras…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Me llamaba Master?" Preguntó Alucard materializándose al lado de Integra.

La mujer se encontraba de pie frente a una de las ventanas traseras de la mansión, su mirada fija y sin reacción a la aparición del nosferatu. Integra meramente señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia fuera de la ventana.

Alucard lanzó una mirada confusa hacia fuera, y notó a una decena de metros a Walter y a Shinji entrenando. El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda al ver como el anciano lanzaba veloces ráfagas de ataques con sus microfilamentos contra el chico, este último meramente dejaba un rastro de sus veloces movimientos al esquivarlos.

"Ya controla de mejor forma su velocidad…" Murmuró Alucard, su mirada fija en las veloces piruetas y maniobras evasivas del chico en la distancia.

"Se ha encontrado bajo entrenamiento intenso desde hace más de cinco meses…" Dijo Integra con su mirada en el campo de batalla. "…Walter me pidió que observara el entrenamiento de hoy, quería mostrarme algo…"

"Oh…" Murmuró Alucard con su ronca voz y esbozando una media sonrisa, sus ojos ahora pegados en el campo de batalla con interés y curiosidad. "…veamos que nos ha preparado Walter…"

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, observando el combate a la distancia… cuando los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué fue eso…?" Cuestionó Integra sorprendida, sus ojos pegados en el chico a la distancia.

Alucard esbozó una sonrisa complicada, una mezcla de diversión, malicia y orgullo en ésta. "Interesante…" Murmuró. "…pero al parecer ya no puede continuar" Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

La rubia ignoró la retirada de su subordinado y su sorprendida expresión se volvió a tornar seria. "¿Qué tanto viste en este chico… Alucard?" Preguntó al aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes

Ya eran mediados del mes de Mayo, el clima en Londres era bastante agradable, no llegaba a temperaturas muy cálidas, pero tampoco era frío… Segundo Impacto realmente había despedazado el clima del planeta, bueno, aunque el hombre contribuyó bastante con toda la contaminación generada en años anteriores.

SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF

"Tshh…" Shinji con esfuerzo logró esquivar las ráfagas de micro-filamento que lanzaba Walter en su contra, después de decenas de veces de haberlos enfrentado ya conocía el poder destructivo que estos tenían. Ya había terminado inconsciente en algunas ocasiones por ello.

Walter tenía una plácida sonrisa en su rostro, cada vez se sentía con mayor libertad en los combates que libraba con Shinji… o más bien dicho, poco a poco, cada vez tenía que contenerse menos.

"_Ya puede usar su velocidad a voluntad… pero aun no sabe cómo utilizarla ofensivamente…"_ Pensó Walter nunca perdiendo de vista los movimientos del chico al tiempo que movía sus dedos y manos para manipular la dirección, velocidad y fuerza de sus micro-filamentos. _"Ya he visto su límite… tan solo por un par de segundos, pero quiero Integra sea testigo de ello…"_

"Ikari…" Llamó Waler para ganar la atención del chico, quien aun se encontraba tratando de esquivar las ráfagas de ataques en su contra. Entre forcejeos por mantenerse a salvo, Shinji solamente le dio una rápida mirada a Walter en señal de respuesta a su llamado. "…será mejor que te prepares, aquí voy con todo y tendrás que esforzarte para detenerme…" Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos cuando notó como más micro-filamentos aparecían en el campo de combate y la velocidad de éstos se triplicaba o cuadruplicaba.

SWIIIFF- SWIIIFF- SWIIIFF- SWIIIFF- SWIIIFF- SWIIIFF

Los ataques en su contra se volvieron más rápidos, con menor tiempo de intervalos y estos aparecían de todas direcciones, uno de los micro-filamentos lo hizo notar la seriedad de Walter cuando éste despedazó una parte de su pantalón y sintió un ligero corte en su pierna. "¡Mierda!" Pensó alarmado.

Durante unos segundos, que para Shinji parecieron eternos minutos, se encontró desesperado por esquivar los ataques multidireccionales de Walter, intentaba de moverse a la mayor velocidad que podía para lograr abrirse paso entre la barrera de filamentos que lo separaban de su Sensei. _"Debe de haber algo…"_ Pensó, y justo en ese instante su rostro se iluminó. _"¡Hay un patrón de ataque!"_

Shinji sonrió confiado al ver como los ataques tenían una secuencia. "Aquí voy" Murmuró dirigiéndose hacia Walter.

Desde fuera solamente se veía como los filamentos formaban una especie de domo, adentro se podía apreciar entre la nube de polvo y ráfagas de aire un as de color verde con negro, ese era Shinji mientras esquivaba los ataques en su contra dentro del domo.

Primero esquivó los filamentos que giraban horizontalmente y se cerraban, como si fueran a envolverlo.

SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF

Luego esquivó dos ráfagas de filamentos que aparecían simultáneamente a sus espaldas y frente a él en forma de cruces formadas por diagonales. Esto lo obligaba a bajar su cuerpo a una altura casi al ras del piso para pasar por debajo de éstas, ya que si lo hacía por arriba se acercaba demasiado al techo del 'domo' de filamentos cortantes bajo el cual se encontraba. Además, el esquivarlos por los costados lo haría perder velocidad y control.

SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF

Lo siguiente era otra ráfaga de filamentos que lo atacaban frontalmente como si lanzaran paralelamente varillas de acero en su dirección, primero dirigidos hacia su costado izquierdo y la segunda ráfaga hacia su costado derecho.

Desde fuera Walter esbozó una media sonrisa.

"_El siguiente ataque son dos ataques como esos pero desde atrás…"_ Pensó Shinji rápidamente y preparándose mentalmente para esquivar. "¿¡Qu-?"

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse que sucedía, Walter se había percatado de que Shinji se había 'acostumbrado' a su serie de ataques y cambió el patrón… ahora el anciano lo quiso llevar al extremo y lanzó una serie de ataques a velocidades variables y de direcciones aleatorias.

Al utilizar su velocidad, Shinji podía ver las cosas y lo movimientos 'comunes' como si sucedieran en cámara lenta, ese era uno de los puntos importantes de usar la velocidad, si su percepción de ésta era la de un humano normal, jamás podría controlarla y no le serviría de nada… le costó tiempo, pero logró controlar su percepción.

Pero los filamentos de Walter era algo diferente, a pesar de estar utilizando su velocidad, Shinji los veía moverse a velocidades rápidas pero aun evitables.

"_¡Rayos!"_ Pensó alarmado cuando la velocidad había incrementado y los patrones se habían roto. "¡Vamos!" Gruñó, en ese momento sintió como la adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo, justo como lo hacía cuando comenzaba a usar su velocidad al principio… y en ese momento los filamentos de Walter parecieron reducir su velocidad, moverse mucho más lentamente… en cámara lenta.

"_¡Aquí viene!"_ Pensó Walter alarmado, sorprendido y emocionado con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

Shinji no dio importancia al cambio de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, meramente se abrió paso entre los filamentos que parecían estar suspendidos en el aire… esquivó sin problema una ráfaga de ahora lentos filamentos que se dirigían hacia él, y al dar un par de pasos llegó a la barrera de filamentos que formaban el 'domo', pasó a través de estos y se dirigió hacia Walter a toda velocidad…

SWIFFF

Su Sensei parecía moverse a la misma velocidad que el resto de las cosas a su alrededor, pero en una fracción de segundo este hizo un movimiento natural con su brazo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y un filamento se dirigió hacia él.

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon al ver el ataque e hizo una pirueta hacia un costado… _"¡Mierda!"_ Pensó alarmado, en ese mismo momento su sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, sintió como sus músculos se contraían y endurecieron, negándose a continuar moviéndose… su corazón amenazaba con explotar al sentir como golpeaba contra su pecho… "No puedo más" Dijo con su último aliento antes de caer al piso y que todo se nublara. El lugar se encontraba en medio de una cortina espesa de polvo…. Cortesía de los filamentos de Walter.

Walter simplemente bajó sus dos manos a sus costados, y en un par de segundos el torrente de filamentos, así como el polvo, comenzó a desaparecer de forma gradual… su mirada pegada en el joven inconsciente a un par de metros.

"Tu velocidad habitual, por así llamarla, es excepcional…" Murmuró el anciano. "…pero lo de hace unos segundos es algo que jamás había visto, en ningún midian, y mucho menos en un humano…" Agregó al tiempo que se acercaba al chico en el piso del campo de batalla. "Si logras controlarla, no… si logras utilizarla sin agotarte no habrá nadie que te detenga" Walter giró su mirada hacia las ventanas a sus espaldas y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, ahí logró distinguir la rubia cabellera de su ama, y una figura con ropajes rojos desvanecerse en el aire. "Espero haya disfrutado el espectáculo, Integra-sama…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Japón. Cinco días después.

Un par de ojos se abrieron súbitamente, mostrando el iris carmesí brillante. _"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"_ Incluso en su mente la pregunta fue ahogada, sus ojos temblaban y su rostro mostraba pánico.

"_¿¡Porque…!"_ No terminó su propia pregunta cuando sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. _"¿Qué es lo que sucede…?"_ Preguntó el chico con voz silenciosa.

Se encontraba dentro de un cilindro gigante de cristal, flotando en el viscoso líquido naranja, LCL. Sus alrededores se encontraban engullidos por las tinieblas, el cilindro en el que él se encontraba estaba iluminado por una tenue luz que se iluminaba un par de metros a la redonda.

"_Puedo sentir la presencia de cientos de hermanos míos pero… ¡Todos están muriendo!… ¿¡qué es lo que están haciendo!"_ Preguntó el joven de cabello plateado, su rostro masculino, aunque de delicadas facciones, se llenó de ira. _"¿Hermanos…? ¿De dónde…__?__"_ Empuñó sus manos con fuerza y en ese momento sus ojos carmesí dejaron salir un destello.

FIZZZZ CRACK

Apareció aire un as de color naranja con patrones hexagonales que partió el vidrio de forma limpia, el peso del LCL empujó los cristales y estos se desprendieron, cayendo en el piso y despedazándose en miles de pedazos.

El oscuro lugar se inundó de luces color rojo y las ensordecedoras sirenas comenzaron a inundar el ambiente. Las luces de alarma revelaron que el oscuro lugar era en realidad una gigante habitación, en donde lo único que había era el cilindro gigante en el que se encontraba el chico.

El joven se encontraba flotando a través de la habitación, su cuerpo desnudo dejando un rastro de gotas de LCL en el piso. "Debo apresurarme… debo saber que están haciendo los ancianos" Murmuró con una expresión consternada en su rostro y un tono de voz bajo.

No se molestó en mirar a los alrededores en busca de una puerta, solamente se acercó a uno de los muros y desplegó nuevamente el as de luz naranja… un AT Field.

CRACK CRASHH

Una cortina de polvo se levantó cuando la pared de acero y concretó se desplomó ante sus pies.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró a sí mismo en un largo corredor de color gris, paredes, techo y piso hechos de acero, los cuales se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, tanto para su derecha como para su izquierda.

Sintió la presencia de sus hermanos y se dirigió hacia la izquierda, flotando por el pasillo a gran velocidad aunque, su mirada fija en un punto en específico todo el tiempo.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Una gran cantidad de compuertas se abrieron unas decenas de metros frente él y una vasta cantidad de soldados pesadamente armados comenzaron a salir de éstas. El joven se detuvo en el aire y los observó tranquilidad.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Otra serie de compuertas se abrieron a sus espaldas de las que salieron más hombres armados. Todos vestían de caretas que cubrían sus rostros, ropajes militares de color negro y estaban equipados con varias armas de fuego, armas blancas y granadas de fragmentación colgando de sus cinturones.

"Señor, Kaworu Nagisa ha sido interceptado" Dijo uno de ellos por la radio mientras todos apuntaban sus armas de fuego hacia el chico.

"_Procuren no lastimarlo, escóltenlo de vuelta a su guarida"_ Respondió una voz por la radio.

Kaworu alzó una ceja al escuchar tal respuesta y sonrió desafiantemente. "Me temo que no tengo interés en volver a ese lugar… y ustedes ni pueden lastimarme"

CLANK CLICK CLAP

Todos los hombres reajustaron sus armas y se prepararon a disparar.

"El objetivo tiene una actitud hostil…" Dijo nuevamente el soldado por la radio.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que llegara la respuesta. _"Su supervivencia es importante, mas no vital…"_

"Roger…" Dijo el soldado interpretando la respuesta de su superior y ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven albino. "Señor Nagisa, por favor acompañemos sin causar problemas…"

Kaworu cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. "Realmente los humanos son seres soberbios…" Murmuró en un tono bajo y resumiendo su paso en la dirección de hacía unos momentos atrás.

"¡Esta es una advertencia, deténgase o utilizaremos la fuerza!" Amenazó el líder del grupo armado, todos se prepararon para halar del gatillo de sus metrallas.

El joven se detuvo una vez más y observó al grupo con curiosidad y diversión. "Es una pena que los esfuerzos de los ancianos sean fútiles…" Dijo antes de nuevamente comenzar a avanzar y acortar la distancia con el grupo frontal de enemigos.

"¡Grupo Alfa dispare!" Gruñó el militar, de manera inmediata el grupo a las espaldas de Kaworu se replegó dentro de las compuertas por las que habían salido.

Decenas de ráfagas de armas salieron disparadas en contra de Kaworu, los ojos de este mostraron molestia por un segundo.

FIZZZ FIZZZ FIZZZ

Las ráfagas disparadas, estando a milímetros de golpear el objetivo, fueron repelidas por un AT Field desplegado por el joven ángel y algunas de estas revotaron en dirección de quienes las dispararon.

Un par de soldados cayó al piso cuando las balas se incrustaron en sus extremidades y tórax, estos gritaban por el dolor que causaban sus órganos internos cuando comenzar a sangrar.

Con una expresión tranquila Kaworu fue acortando la distancia entre él y sus atacantes mientras flotaba, su AT Field nunca desapareciendo y reflejando los proyectiles.

"¡Grupo Beta!" Exclamó el líder del grupo. En ese momento a las espaldas del ángel emergió el grupo que se había replegado y una nueva ráfaga de balas fue disparada en su contra pero ahora desde su espalda.

FIZZZ FIZZZ FIZZZ

Tampoco surtió ningún efecto… Kaworu había desplegado un AT Field frontal y uno trasera, ambos evitaban que las balas llegaran a tocarlo.

"¡Granada!" Grito alguien desde el fondo. Kaworu solo movió su cabeza negativamente.

CLINK CLINK CLINK BOOOOOOOOOM

CRAAAASH

Se levantó una espesa cortina de polvo cuando la explosión de la granada fragmentaria hizo que se desplomara parte del techo a las espaldas de Kaworu, haciendo que se perdiera la visibilidad total por unos segundos.

Los soldados observaban expectantes, esperando haber suprimido al enemigo con ese movimiento. Poco a poco el polvo se fue disipando.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó uno de ellos cuando vio la figura de Kaworu de pie en medio del caos, su AT Field visible e intacto.

"No tengo tiempo para esto…" Murmuró el ángel. "…no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas pero no hay opción…" Dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

FIZZZ FIZZZ FIZZZ FIZZZ FIZZZ

El chico desplegó una serie de AT Fields perpendiculares a los que los resguardaban, en ángulos verticales, horizontales y diagonales… estos se extendían a lo largo de los pasillos y corrían más allá de los dos grupos de hombres armados.

Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos… todos los soldados habían dejado de moverse. "¿Qu-"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT

Kaworu desvió su mirada en el momento que los cuerpos de sus atacantes comenzaban a desplomarse en pedazos, los cuerpos caían con cortes limpios al haber sido atravesados por el AT Field, el joven lo había utilizado de forma ofensiva.

Sangre escurría del techo y paredes, así como un charco carmesí se comenzaba a formar en el piso conforme los cuerpos mutilados derramaban la sangre a borbotones. "Es una pena…" Murmuró Kaworu con disgusto por la escena frente a él y comenzando a abrirse paso entre los cadáveres, dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

Se detuvo súbitamente después de desplazarse a gran velocidad por los pasillos, se encontraba fuera de una gran puerta metálica "No se han detenido…" Murmuró al tiempo que empuñaba su mano con fuerza.

FIZZZ CLANK CLANK CRASHHH

Desplegó su AT Field de manera ofensiva nuevamente, partiendo las gruesas puertas metálicas y haciendo que estas se desplomaran en el piso estruendosamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver lo que había dentro de ese lugar… su cuerpo se paralizó y su boca se abrió inconscientemente… "Esto es…" Murmuró sin aliento al tiempo que ingresaba al lugar.

Era una habitación gigante, y dentro de ésta había cientos de contenedores como en el que él se encontraba hacía unos minutos atrás… dentro de estos se encontraban pequeña creaturas de aspectos variados, algunos humanoides, otros parecían peces o reptiles… otros simplemente eran una extraña masa palpitante.

GRIAKKKKKKK

Un espeluznante chillido lo sacó de su transe y un sentimiento de muerte lo invadió. "¿¡Qué es esto!" Preguntó al aire, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Hehehe… son tus hermanos, Kaworu-kun" Retumbó una voz en el lugar.

"¿Quién eres?" El sereno rostro del muchacho se distorsionó en uno de furia.

"Veo que debí sellar este lugar con más minuciosidad, evitar que te percataras de esto… me encargaré de eso después…" Dijo la voz en tono altanero e ignorando la pregunta del muchacho.

"¡Responde!" Gruñó Kaworu, sus ojos frenéticamente cambiando de un recipiente de cristal a otro.

De entre las sombras apareció un hombre de largo cabello oscuro y de vestir casual aunque elegante… sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo brillante. "Mucho gusto…" Dijo este haciendo una leve reverencia. "…mi nombre es Alexander Corvinus"

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Kaworu en voz baja, pero el silencio de la habitación permitía que se escuchara hasta el más mínimo murmullo.

Corvinus sonrió con locura, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al joven ángel. "Son tus hermanos…" Dijo con un mirada llena de malicia. "…pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?"

"¿De dónde han salido…? ¿y porque están muriendo?"

Corvinus giró su mirada a los alrededores, observando con morbo cada uno de los embriones de ángel en los cilindros de cristal. "Es impreciso llamarlos tus hermanos… también podríamos llamarlos tus hijos…" Explicó devolviendo su mirada hacia Kaworu, quien observaba con incredulidad sus alrededores. "…pero ustedes los ángeles… no son más que meras bestias siguiendo su instinto bestial, deseosos volver con su creador…."

"Cuida tus palabras… aberración" Dijo Kaworu lanzándole una mirada amenazante al vampiro al tiempo que su AT Field se desplegaba frente a él.

Corvinus sonrió tranquilo, no se veía nada impresionado. "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú…" Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento una barrera de luz purpura se desplegó alrededor de Kaworu, rodeándolo.

El joven miró con extrañeza la barrera que lo rodeaba y los extraños símbolos que aparecieron a sus pies y en el techo. "Este es el lenguaje de los ancestros… lenguaje que los humanos corrompieron y convirtieron en magia negra" Dijo Kaworu con furia. "…esto… ¡Esto es…!"

"Así es…" Dijo Corvinus con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. "…Kaworu-kun, ya no nos eres útil, con tus hermanos crearemos una nueva raza, algo más útil y poderoso, así que… Sayonara" En ese momento el vampiro tronó sus dedos y la barrera de luz purpura comenzó a girar en torno a Kaworu como un tornado.

"¡ESPE-"

La habitación fue inundada por la poderosa luz púrpura, Kaworu no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando se figura se desvaneció en medio de ésta.

Después de un instante, la habitación nuevamente quedó en silencio e iluminada por la tenue luz naranja de los cilindros de cristal.

"Es una pena que no podemos exterminarlos o crearlos con su lenguaje…" Murmuró Corvinus con seriedad, pero luego el vampiro sonrió con malicia y dirigió su mirada los cilindros. "…continuemos con la hibridación, espero encontrar alguno de ustedes lo suficientemente fuerte para que no muera en el proceso…" Dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar del mundo.

El joven desnudo se puso de pie y miró a sus alrededores. Se encontraba en medio de un gran pastizal desértico y los rayos del sol casi quemaban su piel por la intensidad.

Kaworu paseó su mirada por los alrededores y observó con detenimiento. A la distancia pudo ver una manada de animales de pelaje amarillo con manchas cafés y un largo cuello que le permitía alimentarse de las altas copas de los escasos árboles, tenían un par de curiosas antenas sobre su cabeza.

En otro lugar vio otra manada de cuadrúpedos con pelaje rayado en blanco y negro pastando tranquilamente. Finalmente giró su mirada hacia sus espaldas al escuchar un ruido estruendoso, casi podía sentir la tierra temblando a sus pies, y ahí, a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose hacia él se encontraba otra manada de gigantes animales grises con largas trompas, orejas grandes como abanicos, cuerpos robustos y piel grisácea, animales que usaban su trompa como corneta para hacer ruidos amenazantes y ensordecedores.

"¿Qué lugar es este?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SCHIEEEK

"Lo siento…" Dijo el chico apenado, se había desconcentrado tan solo por una fracción de segundo, y esto hizo que tocara mal la nota actual.

"Has tenido problemas con esa parte ¿no es así?" Preguntó Elizabeth sonriendo levemente.

Se encontraban sentados en uno de los grandes estudios de la mansión, éste era utilizado por la aristócrata como salón de estudio musical. En este se encontraban una gran variedad de instrumentos, los suficientes como para que la mansión tuviera su orquesta privada.

A un costado de los dos Cellistas, recostada en un sofá se encontraba Catherine, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se encontraba disfrutando de las armoniosas notas, aunque ese último rechinido había hecho que le lanzara una mirada cuestionante a Shinji.

En estos momentos Shinji se encontraba practicando el Concierto No. 2 para violín, cello y cuerdas en G menor de Vivaldi… y algunos de los movimientos le causaban un poco de problemas.

"Toma un descanso, Shinji-kun…" Dijo la mujer al tiempo que bajaba el arco a su costado y se inclinaba para descansar su Cello en el piso con cuidado. "…la música requiere de paciencia y armonía, si te desesperas tu ansiedad se reflejará en ella…"

El sonrió levemente y asintió. "Tiene razón Lady Elizabeth…" Dijo el chico poniendo con cuidado el cello en el piso junto con el arco.

"Por enésima vez, llámame Elizabeth por favor…" Corrigió la mujer mirando al chico con curiosidad. "…ya han pasado dos meses y aun intercalas entre Elizabeth-san y Lady Elizabeth" Catherine rió al ver a su mamá regañando al adolescente.

"Obedece a mi mamá Shinji-san…" Agregó la niña riendo entre dientes.

"Lo haré Catherine-chan…" Dijo el chico sonriendo a la pequeña. "… lo siento, Elizabeth-san…" Se disculpó.

"Y deja de disculparte…" Agregó la mujer con una expresión blanca en su rostro y haciendo que por un instante solamente, el chico tuvo un Deja-vu.

"Hai…"

"Catherine, Shinji-kun… vayamos por una merienda y una bebida para luego continuar ¿les parece?" Preguntó la guapa peli-negro poniéndose de pie y estirando su cuerpo.

Este sábado ya habían estado ensayando por más de tres horas sin parar, ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y lo justo era una pequeña merienda para los estómagos hambrientos.

"Haaaaaaai" Exclamó Catehrine animada al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto, Shinji meramente asintió en respuesta.

"Vamos…" Guió la mujer al salir de la habitación mientras era seguida por la niña y el adolescente. "Llevas un muy buen progreso Shinji-kun, yo creo que en un mes más podrás tocar el concierto completo sin problemas"

"G-gracias Elizabeth-san…" Respondió orgulloso consigo mismo el chico. "…pero ¿un mes?" Cuestionó y le lanzó una mirada dudosa a la mujer que guiaba el camino.

"Te menosprecias demasiado Shinji-kun… generalmente son las personas ajenas a nosotros las que se percatan de nuestros propios talentos…" Explicó la mujer con un tono maternal. "…cuando te digan que tienes talento, no te cuestiones si es verdad o no… tómalo en cuenta y busca desarrollarlo…" Dicho eso, la mujer giró su mirada sobre su hombro y le dio una cálida sonrisa que lo dejó pasmado.

Shinji bajó su mirada por un segundo al piso y sonrió con nostalgia… "Muchas gracias por su fe en mí Elizabeth-san"

"No soy la única que tiene fe en ti ¿verdad Catherine?"

"¡Hai! Shinji-san, ¿prometes tocar para mí cuando aprendas el concierto completo?" La pequeña lo miró expectante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te lo prometo" Respondió Shinji gustoso.

En ese momento la pequeña alzó su mano empuñada con su dedo meñique estirado. "Pinky Swear" Dijo ésta con seriedad.

"Pinky Swear…" Repitió el chico enlazando su dedo meñique con el de la pequeña en un pacto.

Lady Elizabeth sonrió para sí misma mientras guiaba el camino a través de la mansión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seis días después

"¡Ganeeeeeeeeé! ¡Woooohoo!" Exclamó Shinji eufórico.

"¡No es justo!" "¡Es trampa!" "¿Cómo pudo ganar el?" "¡Nooooo mi dineroooo!" Eran algunas de las exclamaciones de los miembros de los Wild Geese, otros simplemente soltaban ruidosas carcajadas que llenaban el lugar con un ambiente relajado y alegre.

"Oi, oi… ya le tocaba al pequeño Ikari ganar una vez, estos últimos meses hemos estado tomando su dinero a diestra y siniestra…" Defendió Bernadotte entre carcajadas al ver al chico aun eufórico por haber ganado el juego.

Desde hace tiempo atrás, después de aquel incidente en el que Shinji quedó inconsciente debido al exceso de alcohol después de usar la 'Beer-bong' de Bernadotte, el joven había estado visitando la el edificio de las tropas y se unía a los juegos de cartas y apuestas que hacía los mercenarios, con ello el japonés se ganó su lugar entre las tropas.

Obviamente eso no había sido muy del agrado de Seras, quien frecuentemente se daba la vuelta por el edificio esos fines de semana en la noche para vigilar que el joven ex-piloto, y menor de edad, no cayera en los vicios ni juegos sucios de esos mercenarios… bueno, esas eran las palabras de la vampiresa al respecto.

No obstante Pip ofrecía una cerveza o dos al chico, quien al principio se negaba profusamente en tomarla debido al recuerdo de la última vez que lo hizo. No obstante después de un par de semanas sucumbió a la presión social impuesta por todos los mercenarios y accedió a beberlas. Obviamente Pip, bajo la amenaza de Seras, se aseguraba de que eso fuera todo, las consecuencias tanto para Pip como para el chico eran enfrentar a Walter… y eso era para nada agradable.

"Oye Ikari…" Dijo Pip llamando la atención del chico, quien aun no podía creer haber ganado una partida de Poker.

"¿Si Bernadotte-san?" Cuestionó el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Antes de que lo olvide, quiero avisarte que mi formato de entrenamiento cambiará un poco en esta semana…"

Shinji le dio una mirada cuestionante al tiempo que alzaba una ceja. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó.

Pip esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Vamos a salir de la rutina…" Dijo con voz ronca. "¡Te voy a dar clases de conducir!"

"¿Huh?" Shinji lo observó confundido.

"Auto…" Aclaró el mercenario al tiempo que hacía con sus manos y pies los movimientos típicos de cuando uno conduce.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Shinji sinceramente confundido. "Emm… P-Pero aun no-"

"Al carajo con eso de la edad…" Interrumpió Pip al chico al tiempo que envolvía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Shinji…obviamente el mercenario ya estaba algo tomado. "¡Así que vete preparando mentalmente Ikari!" Exclamó.

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji aun no muy seguro al respecto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde aquel día en el que Walter enfrentó a Shinji. y le mostró tanto al anciano mismo como a Integra el potencial oculto que poseía. A partir de ese día los entrenamientos se habían vuelto mucho más pesados y estrictos.

Al igual que los últimos fines de semana, Shinji había asistido este fin de semana a las clases de cello que le estaba impartiendo la esposa de Arthur Williams, Lady Elizabeth Williams; así como trataba de pasar tiempo con su vampiresa amiga y el mercenario.

No obstante, hoy Lunes, Shinji había pedido a Integra y a Walter que le dieran el día libre… los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas curiosas ante la solicitud del chico pero accedieron sin problemas, solamente le pidieron que mantuviera su teléfono celular encendido todo el tiempo.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a envolver la ciudad de Londres, desde muy temprano Shinji había salido de la mansión a caminar a través de las calles de la ciudad, escuchando su SDAT y visitando una gran variedad de lugares a los que ya había asistido con anterioridad en compañía de Seras, Walter o Pip, solamente que en esta ocasión el chico quería un poco de espacio para el solo…

El cielo sobre su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas y el alumbrado público de la ciudad comenzaba a iluminar la oscura ciudad, no permitiendo que esta fuera envuelta por la oscuridad a la que tanto temían las personas por naturaleza e instinto.

Shinji tenía un rostro abatido mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, aún no tenía ganas de volver a la mansión Hellsing… no estaba escapando, como lo hizo aquella vez en Tokyo-3, y aun si quisiera hacerlo, una parte de él no se lo permitiría… había conocido a muchas personas que lo estimaban y le tenían cariño, algo que nunca había percibido antes… además sentía que 'pertenecía', se sentía parte de ellos… no podía abandonar eso.

RING RING RING RING

No escuchó su teléfono debido a los audífonos, pero sintió la vibración de éste en su bolsillo, rápidamente lo sacó y miró la pantalla. "Seras Victoria…" Murmuró al leerla, se quitó el audífono de lado derecho, presionó el botón verde de su celular y lo llevó a su oído. "¿Victoria-san? ¿Sí?"

"_¡Shinji-kun! ¡Es urgente que vengas a la mansión!"_ Exclamó la mujer por el auricular. _"¡Por favor date prisa, es de suma importancia!"_

"¡¿Q-que es lo que sucede Victoria-san?" Preguntó Shinji alarmado.

"_¡No hay tiempo de explicar, ven rápidamente!"_ Ordenó la chica antes de colgar el teléfono

El joven permaneció pasmado por unos instantes, el teléfono celular aun sostenido contra su oreja. En sus ojos se veía como el chico pensaba una serie de malos escenarios de lo que estaba sucediendo. "No puedo pensar en esas cosas…" Se regañó a sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente para así salir de su trance "¡Debo ir rápido a la mansión!" Declaró con firmeza y una expresión determinada en su rostro.

Guardó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y empuñó sus manos, tronando los huesos de sus nudillos en el proceso. "Aquí voy…" Murmuró.

SWIFFF

El chico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Hellsing… dejando un as de color negro como rastro de sus movimientos y levantando una ventisca con los mismos. El chico se abrió paso velozmente a través de las calles de Londres en dirección de la mansión Hellsing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se detuvo frente a las rejas de la mansión y miró con extrañeza hacia el interior de los territorios de ésta.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?' Se cuestionó.

La mansión estaba envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, no había ninguna luz iluminándola desde dentro, ni el alumbrado de los jardines estaba funcionando.

Lo que más le preocupó fue que la reja estaba cerrada y los guardias no se encontraban en sus posiciones.

"Esto no es bueno… debo darme prisa" Murmuró preocupado.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y tomó velocidad la cual le dio el impulso para saltar sin problemas la alta reja de la entrada, la cual medía por lo menos tres metros de alto.

"Uff…" Exclamó al caer de cuclillas del otro lado de la reja y paseó su mirada por los alrededores. "Demasiado silencio…" Musitó.

Se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal de la mansión; el entrenamiento de Walter realmente había funcionado, esta era la primera vez que usaba su velocidad fuera de entrenamiento.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y la observó con detenimiento por unos segundos antes de empujarla con cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí, el cerrojo haciendo un sonoro 'clic' al encontrarse el lugar en total silencio.

CLIP

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" "¡FELICIDADES!" "¡SORPRESA!"

Shinji se encontró así mismo paralizado, en el momento que había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas se encendió uno de los candelabros de la mansión y la iluminó.

Ahí se encontraba toda la tropa de los Wild Geese, Seras, Walter, Integra, la familia de Sir Arthur y algunas de las personas que trabajaban en la mansión.

Como no se habían puesto de acuerdo cada quien había exclamado lo que se le había ocurrido y el lugar era todo un revoltijo… sobre todo porque los escandalosos miembros de Wild Geese comenzaron a regañarse unos a otros por la falta de coordinación.

"¿Q-que e- ¡Ughh!"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Shinji-kun!" Shinji no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, aunque era bastante obvio, cuando la rubia vampiresa se lanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un poderoso abrazo… El chico sintió como comenzaban a tronar algunos huesos de su espalda. "Por un momento pensamos que no vendrías…" Dijo Seras en tono dramático ignorando el forcejeo de Shinji para salir del abrazo que comenzaba a dejarlo sin aire.

"Oi, Seras… deja al pobre chico, no es la primera vez que casi lo matas por tus arranques melodramáticos" Dijo Pip en tono burlón, una mirada asesina por parte de la chica hizo que guardara silencio y que alzara sus manos frente a él en forma defensiva. Eso sacó una carcajada del grupo de personas.

"Vamos Shinji-kun…" Dijo Seras soltando su abrazo en el chico y tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo (arrastrarlo) hacia donde se encontraban todos.

El joven ex-piloto miró a todos en silencio y nervioso, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer… era algo que simplemente no se esperaba.

"¡Vamos Ikari! ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Así que quita esa cara de nervios que tienes!" Exclamó uno de los mercenarios desde el fondo y generando otra ruidosa carcajada.

Shinji sonrió tímidamente. "G-gracias…" Dijo Shinji mirando de un lado a otro con detenimiento, ahí se encontraban prácticamente todos… "Realmente gracias…" Dijo nuevamente con voz quebrada y bajando su rostro.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No te pongas sentimental!" Exclamó Pip saliendo del grupo y poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico. "Anda, vamos, la gente quiere felicitarte…"

"H-hai…" Dijo el Shinji recuperando su voz al tiempo que asentía.

La familia Williams se quiso acercar al chico para felicitarlo pero se detuvieron cuando una estampida de mercenarios se les adelantó y comenzó a lanzar al chico en el aire.

Integra y Walter esbozaron una media sonrisa y negaron con la cabeza ante la escena, mientras que los Williams y Seras rieron abiertamente al ver al chico reír divertido y lanzar miradas nerviosas a los mercenarios… era de preocuparse el hecho de que no lo atraparan al caer.

"¡Nuestra mascota está convirtiéndose en un adulto!" Exclamó uno de los mercenarios.

"¡Oi! ¡Oi!" Regañó Pip, haciendo que sus tropas le dieran una mirada cuestionante, no obstante el hombre de sombrero esbozo una sonrisa colmilluda. "¡Que él no tiene que saber que es nuestra mascota!"

HAHAHAHAHA

La tropa estalló en otra estruendosa carcajada. Una vez que habían dejado a Shinji tocar el piso nuevamente, ahora los miembros de la familia Williams se acercaron, estos cargaban dos presentes, una caja pequeña que llevaba Catherine y una gigante caja cargada por Arthur y Elizabeth, aunque Pip tomó el lugar de Lady Elizabeth y ayudó a Arthur a acercarla y luego se retiró un par de pasos, dándole espacio a los aristócratas y al joven cumpleañero.

"¡Felicidades Shinji-san!" Exclamó Catherine abrazándolo, aunque por su altura realmente terminó abrazando las piernas del chico.

"Muchas gracias Catherine" Dijo Shinji al tiempo que le devolvía un abrazo.

"Esto es para ti…" Dijo la pequeña soltando su abrazo y poniendo la caja de colores frente a él. "…son galletas que yo hice" Agregó con orgullo la pequeña.

"Deberías ver la cocina…' Murmuró Arthur por lo bajo antes de que Shinji le agradeciera a la pequeña.

"¡Papá!" Regañó Catherine lanzándole una mirada molesta al rubio, quien solamente sonrió nerviosamente. "Espero las disfrutes… son de chocolate"

"Seguro que sí…" Dijo Shinji sonriendo ampliamente. "Gracias"

"Carbón con chocolate… ¡Ouch!" Murmuró Arthur ganándose una patada en la espinilla por parte de la pequeña.

"¡Catherine! ¡Modales!" Regañó Elizabeth.

"Perdón…" Se disculpó la niña rubia girando su mirada hacia un lado… una disculpa no muy sincera.

"Felicidades Shinji-kun" Felicitó ahora Elizabeth dándole un abrazo al chico, quien lo devolvió un poco apenado. La mujer se hizo a un lado y permitió que su esposo felicitara al chico.

"Felicidades Shin… te trajimos un presente" Dijo Arthur al momento de felicitarlo.

"Gracias… n-no se hubieran molestado" Respondió Shinji tímidamente. Arthur y Elizabeth meramente sonrieron divertidos ante la timidez del chico.

"¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo!" Exclamó el rubio ansioso como un niño pequeño.

Shinji, un poco titubeante, comenzó a desenvolver el regalo… sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había en la gigantesca caja. "Esto es… e-es un…"

"Es para que puedas practicar las notas cuando quieras" Interrumpió Elizabeth al anonadado joven.

Shinji los miró pasmados por un momento, no sabía que decir, palabras no eran lo suficiente para expresar su gratitud. Su gigantesco regalo era un cello.

"Es un cello hecho a mano por Andrew Finnigan y Pia Klaembt…" Explicó Elizabeth.

"Son realmente buenos, de los mejores diría yo…" Agregó Arthur. "…así que aprovéchalo todo lo que puedas"

Shinji miró con asombro la caja que contenía su instrumento, el que él había dejado en Japón era un cello producido en masa, el cual aun así tenía un precio alto… no se podía imaginar el costo del que tenía entre sus manos.

"Cuando termines de practicar la pieza que estas ensayando tocamos un dúo de cello y violín…" Dijo Arthur esbozando una media sonrisa. "...aunque debo de practicar ya que hace tiempo que no toco"

"¡H-hai!" Exclamó Shinji.

En el fondo, Seras y Pip intercambiaron una rápida mirada al ver la alegría en el rostro del chico.

El intercambio de abrazos y felicitaciones continuó por un rato más, recibió un completo equipo de pesca por parte de Walter y una extraña tarjeta por parte de Integra, quien le dijo que era para recibir ciertos 'descuentos' cuando deseara viajar a cualquier parte del mundo; después recibió otro fuerte abrazo por parte de Seras, quien le regaló una gabardina de piel, al final Pip se acercó al chico.

"Oi, Ikari…" Dijo envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico. "…una vez que terminemos tus clases de conducir te haré un presente… pero primero necesito que aprendas a conducir sin problemas"

Shinji lo miró extrañado y sonrió. "Hai, arigato Bernadotte-san… no se preocupe"

"Bien, pero tenlo presente…" Dijo Pip guiñándole el ojo antes de volver con el grupo.

Esa noche Shinji trató de disfrutarla al máximo, comida, bebida, pastel, música… todo. Esto era algo que nunca había experimentado… un festejo así con las personas a quienes consideraba su familia.

"Mi familia…" Murmuró Shinji para sí mismo, paseando su mirada por el lugar, observando a todos los presentes… el chico sintió una calidez llenar su pecho en ese momento y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Vaya… esa caña de pescar tuya, además de ser de buena marca, parece tener suerte impregnada también" Dijo Arthur al ver como el chico enredada el carrete rápidamente, en el extremo del hilo de nylon, enganchada en el anzuelo se encontraba un trucha que se retorcía al tratar de soltarse.

Era un buen sábado, el día estaba soleado y con buen clima. Arthur y Shinji se encontraban sentados en la orilla de uno de los estanques artificiales de la mansión Williams. Ese día Shinji aprovechó para estrenar la caña que le había regalado Walter y estaba teniendo una buena pesca, entre él y Arthur ya habían sacado poco más de una decena de truchas.

El rubio vestía de una bermuda blanco, sandalias y una camisa Hawaiana, mientras que Shinji vestía de una bermuda de mezclilla que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, una playera blanca, gorra y sandalias. Cada uno estaba sentado en un banco y entre ellos se encontraba una hielera con las truchas ya pescadas y otra con algunas bebidas, además había una pequeña mesa donde tenían algunas frituras.

A unos cuantos metros a sus espaldas se encontraban algunos de cocineros de la mansión preparando el asador y los utensilios donde prepararían lo que se estaba pescando.

Ese día Elizabeth y Catherine habían salido de compras, la aristócrata quería que Shinji las acompañara pero Arthur renegó diciendo que 'esas no eran cosas que debía hacer un hombre en un fin de semana' y logró hacer que Shinji pudiera quedarse a pescar con él.

Habían pasado el último par de horas platicando de todo y nada al tiempo que pescaban y disfrutaban de la botana.

/ Flashback /

"Tal vez mas adelante quieras unirte a nuestra orquesta…" Dijo el rubio antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

"Emm… este…. ¿que-" Balbuceó el chico apenado en desconocer eso a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos.

"¿Cuál es mi negocio?" Preguntó el rubio divertido. "Es verdad, no hemos platicado de ello ¿cierto?" Shinji negó con la cabeza

"Yo toco varios instrumentos musicales, pero actualmente soy director de orquesta… ¿Dónde crees que conocí a Elizabeth?" Explicó el rubio y luego preguntó con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Mi familia tiene otros negocios en diversos rubros desde hace mucho tiempo los cuales yo administro, pero mi negocio propio es esa orquesta…"

"Vaya… no creo que yo pueda toc-"

"¡Hey! ¡Yo soy el director de orquesta y yo digo si puedes tocar o no!" Interrumpió el rubio en forma de falso reproche. "Te he escuchado tocar con Elizabeth, y tienes talento…" Dijo en un tono suave.

"_Te menosprecias demasiado Shinji-kun" _Las palabras de Lady Elizabeth hicieron eco en su mente, el joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y decidió tomar el consejo. "Arigato, Arthur-san, continuaré practicando para ser lo suficientemente bueno…"

"Je… ese es el espíritu" Respondió el rubio esbozando una media sonrisa y sacando una cerveza de la hielera.

/Fin de Flashback/

"Arthur-san…" Murmuró Shinji rompiendo el cómodo silencio y ganándose una mirada de reojo por parte del rubio. "¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que llevaba una carga? ¿se refería al tatuaje en su pecho?

El rubio devolvió su mirada hacia el estanque artificial, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Dime algo Shin…" Dijo en un tono bajo y serio, tanto el joven como el adulto tenían sus miradas fijas en el agua. "las cosas que enfrentabas en Tokyo-3, los llamaban ángeles, ¿no es así?"

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji ausentemente asintiendo muy levemente, en sus ojos se podía ver como su mente se encontraba haciendo un viaje a esos momentos.

"Dime ahora… ¿crees en los demonios?" Cuestionó el rubio ahora.

Shinji giró su mirada atónita hacia Arthur. "¿Q-que-"

"No debe ser tan difícil creer en ellos, ¿no lo crees?" Agregó Arthur interrumpiendo a Shinji. "Convives a diario con Alucard y Seras Victoria… te has acostumbrado a convivir con dos vampiros de forma diaria, como si fuera algo cotidiano…"

El chico bajó su mirada y consideró las últimas palabras del rubio. "Es verdad…" Murmuró antes de lanzar su mirada hacia Arthur. "...no lo había pensado de esa forma"

Arthur sonrió levemente y asintió. "Lo planteo porque quería que lo tomaras en cuenta… ¿Sabes? Mucha gente sigue una religión, todos creen en su Dios, el demonio, los milagros, el cielo, el infierno… puedo hacerte una gran lista" Se detuvo momentáneamente para reacomodarse en su banco y dar un trago a su bebida para despejarse la garganta. "Pero a pesar de creer en ello, muchos de ellos todo eso lo ven como algo ajeno, casi como si fuera una película… algo de fantasía"

Shinji lo observó con curiosidad. "Aham" Murmuró asintiendo, interesado en las palabras de Arthur y pidiéndole que prosiguiera.

"No conozco sus orígenes…" Continuó el rubio al tiempo que desabotonaba la parte superior de su camisa Hawaiana y la abrió ligeramente, mostrando el mismo diagrama que había visto meses atrás. Por primera vez Shinji vio la melancolía invadir el rostro del rubio. "…pero mi familia, generación tras generación lo confina y resguarda… para evitar que sea invocado y se abuse de su poder"

"Arthur-san" Murmuró Shinji con una seriedad mortal en su rostro. "¿Qué es l-"

"Un demonio por supuesto…" Interrumpió el rubio girando su mirada hacia Shinji. "…su nombre es Abaddon"

Shinji sintió un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos. "A-baddon" Repitió con voz cortada.

Arthur asintió con tranquilidad. "Él es mi carga…" Murmuró devolviendo su mirada al agua, ya habían pasado varios minutos y ni había picado ninguna trucha.

"No pensé que fuera algo así…" Musitó Shinji después de unos minutos de silencio. "¿Por qué me lo dijo?"

"¿Acaso no eres de confianza Shin?" Respondió Arthur rápidamente y mirándolo con una ceja alzada, Shinji no supo que responder a eso, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, el rubio se le adelantó y esbozó una media sonrisa. "Tienes mi confianza, así como la de Elizabeth y Catherine…" Luego agregó "…pocas personas saben al respecto, eso incluye a Integra y a Walter, probablemente Alucard" Dijo esto último riendo levemente. "y ahora a ti…"

Shinji lo observó con seriedad, su seño fruncido y sus labios cerrados con fuerza. "No diré nada a nadie, se lo puedo jurar"

"No es necesario" Respondió Arthur sonriendo tranquilamente y haciendo una seña con la mano para indicarle que 'le bajara' a su seriedad. "Estos malditos peces parece que ya no quieren picar ¿no?"

Shinji sonrió levemente y giró su mirada hacia el estanque. "Se han de estar preguntando que sucedió con sus compañeras…" Arthur solamente dejó salir una carcajada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Como te lo había dicho el día de tu cumpleaños, es momento de darte mi regalo de cumpleaños" Dijo Pip al tiempo que caminaba al lado de Shinji. En esta ocasión el chico pasaría toda la tarde de los siguientes días con el mercenario.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Preguntó Shinji confundido cuando salieron de la mansión y se dirigían al edificio de los Wild Geese.

La semana laboral iba iniciando, han pasado dos días desde que el japonés estuvo pescando con Sir Arthur y tuvo aquella reveladora conversación.

"A la explanada detrás de nuestra base…" Respondió el mercenario tranquilamente. "…tu solamente aguarda" Agregó esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda. El adolescente meramente asintió mirándolo confundido por unos instantes. "¿Cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento con Walter-san?" Cuestionó.

Shinji dejó caer sus hombros y agachó la cabeza. "Cada vez más difíciles… desde que pude aumentar mi velocidad los entrenamientos se han vuelto peligrosos…" Dijo con lágrimas dramáticas, 'a la Seras', cayendo de sus ojos.

"Hahahaha… lo que no mata fortalece…" Dijo Pip después de soltar una carcajada al imaginar a Walter 'con todo' contra Shinji. "…solamente espero que no te mate en el proceso"

Shinji agachó su cabeza en derrota. "Eso espero yo también…"

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al edificio de los mercenarios, Shinji escuchó un fuerte sonido de motores detrás de este y le lanzó una mirada extrañada a Pip, quien meramente esbozó una media sonrisa.

Al rodear el edificio Shinji y Pip usaron sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos, y sujetar sombrero respectivamente, de la gran cortina de polvo y aire que había, en medio de ella se podía escuchar el rugido de un poderoso motor.

"¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Shinji asombrado al ver el vehículo en medio de la explanada.

"Eso, mi amigo, es un helicóptero HAL Dhruv…" Respondió el mercenario con su habitual sonrisa y mirando el vehículo aéreo "…y mi regalo de cumpleaños va a ser enseñarte a pilotearlo" Agregó al girar su mirada hacia el chico.

"¡¿Q-QUE QUE?" Gritó Shinji sacado de su personaje y mirando a Pip como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "¿¡ES BROMA VERDAD!"

"¿¡Te sorprendió verdad!" Exclamó Bernadotte animado e ignorando la pregunta del chico. "¿Verdad que es el mejor regalo?" Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿E-este es mi regalo de cumpleaños?" Preguntó Shinji girando su pasmada mirada hacia el helicóptero en el centro de la explanada.

"Yep, por eso necesitaba que aprendieras a conducir un auto antes de que aprendieras esto…" Explicó Pip poniendo sus manos en la cintura y observando con orgullo el vehículo aéreo.

"_Yo creo que hay muchas cosa que aprender antes de aprender a pilotear un helicóptero"_ Pensó Shinji con una gota de sudor en la frente y mirando con recelo dicho vehículo.

"Anda, vamos, es hora de iniciar tus clases…" Dijo Pip dándole una palmada en la espalda y comenzando a dirigirse hacia el helicóptero.

"¡Mo-momento! Primero me va a enseñar la teoría ¿no es así Bernadotte-san?" Preguntó Shinji con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"¿Teoría?" Murmuró Pip para sí mismo girando para encarar al Ikari y llevando su mano a su barbilla al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia arriba en contemplación… luego giró su mirada hacia el chico y sonrió despreocupadamente. "¡Nah! La aprenderás sobre la marcha" Dijo antes de resumir su paso hacia el helicóptero.

Shinji se convirtió en un cubo de hielo y observó al hombre alejarse. _"Deber ser una broma… una horrible broma"_ Pensó.

"¡Vamos Ikari! ¡Que estamos gastando combustible!" Le apuró Pip ya casi subiendo al helicóptero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Esto es complicado…" Dijo Integra mientras intercalaba su mirada entre las dos personas frente a él. "…habrá que tomar algunas medidas, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse…"

Walter tuvo que reprimir su risa; en ese momento la rubia tenía su codo sobre el escritorio y recargaba su mejilla contra la palma de su mano mientras seguía observando a las dos personas frente ella con algo nuevo en su rostro… duda y desconcierto.

Luego Walter dirigió su mirada hacia las dos personas de pie del otro lado del escritorio y continuó reprimiendo su risa. Ahí se encontraba Shinji con sus ropas comunes de entrenamiento, aunque se podían notar ligeros cambios en su compostura física y su mirada, además su cabello lucía ligeramente más largo aunque no desordenado. A su costado derecho se encontraba una gran maleta de color rosa con corazones blancos… lo que divertía al anciano era lo que estaba en el costado izquierdo del chico… la pequeña Catherine.

"Emm… no quiero molestarla Integra-san" Dijo la rubia niña apenada.

"No digas eso Catherine, no eres ninguna molestia… es solo que fue un poco… arrebatado…" Respondió la dirigente de Hellsing.

Shinji solamente esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su frente.

/ Flashback/

Ya han pasado poco más de dos meses desde que la mansión de Hellsing fue anfitriona del festejo del decimo quinto cumpleaños de Shinji… ese día había sido un desastre, aunque un desastre bueno… si es que eso es posible.

Integra se encontraba realizando sus actividades de rutina, firmando algunas cartas y acuerdos, así como verificando que los negocios de la familia Hellsing estuvieran funcionando adecuadamente. Walter permanecía a su disposición, aguardando por cualquier petición que se le pudiere ofrecer a la ocupada mujer.

RIIING RIIING RIIING

Integra miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y alzó una ceja al ver quien realizaba la llamada.

"Buen día Arthur" Saludó la mujer poniendo a un lado su bolígrafo y recargándose con sus codos sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles. "¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó amablemente.

"_Buen día Integra, oye, quería informarte que voy de viaje al Caribe con Elizabeth"_ Respondió el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

"_¿Qué no le habías comentado?"_ Escuchó Integra que Elizabeth le preguntaba al rubio.

"Oh vaya, me parece excelente ¿adelantando el festejo de cumpleaños?" Dijo Integra con una expresión confundida.

"_Así es… eso de que tener cumpleaños contiguo al de tu propia esposa parece algo lindo y como si fueran cosas del destino… pero al final terminamos celebrando el cumpleaños el mismo día todo el tiempo… y ¡es una fiesta en lugar de dos!"_ Exclamó el rubio indignado.

"¿Va toda la familia?" Cuestionó la rubia sonriendo levemente por el comportamiento del aristócrata.

"_Emm… Catherine no puede acompañarnos porque va iniciando sus clases… Así que queríamos saber si puede quedarse en la mansión Hellsing…"_ Dijo Arthur con un tono de voz culposo.

"_¡Me dijiste que hace dos semanas le habías comentado a Integra-san! ¡Y que ya había aceptado!"_ En el fondo se escuchó el grito de la esposa del rubio. _"¡Por eso no querías que yo hablara con ella! ¿Verdad?"_

"_Lo siento mi amor, todo el tiempo se me olvidaba… y si te decía que no lo había hecho te ibas a enojar"_

Integra sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa, decidió intervenir para salvarle el pellejo al rubio. "No hay ningún problema, tenemos mucho espacio disponible… ¿Cuándo se irán de viaje?"

"_Emm… de hecho Shin ya está ayudando a Catherine con el equipaje, estamos en la entrada de la mansión y nuestro avión despega en una hora… sabía que podíamos contar contigo, muchas gracias, nos vemos en una semana y media… byebye" _Dijo apresurado el hombre antes de colgar… las cosas se ponían peligrosas con Elizabeth.

PLIP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

Integra ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, solamente quedó pasmada con el teléfono en la mano.

/ Fin de Flashback/

"Ikari, Catherine se instalará en la habitación contigua a la tuya, te pediré el favor que la escoltes y que también le muestres la mansión…" Ordenó Integra al chico tomando una posición seria en su escritorio, luego giró su mirada hacia la pequeña. "…Catherine, siéntete como en tu casa por favor"

"Gracias Integra-san" Respondió la pequeña haciendo una reverencia educada a la mujer.

"Vamos Catherine-chan, te voy a mostrar los alrededores" Dijo Shinji tomando el equipaje de la niña e invitándola a que lo siguiera. Luego se dirigió hacia Walter e Integra. "Con permiso"

Los dos adultos asintieron en respuesta y sonriendo a la pequeña que les decía adiós con la mano. Una vez que se encontraron solos, Integra dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y recargó nuevamente su codo sobre el escritorio y su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. "Walter… necesito que llames a Alucard y a Bernadotte por favor…"

"Por supuesto Integra-sama…" Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y giró su mirada hacia la rubia. "¿no prefiere que les informe algo en particular?" Cuestionó Walter

Integra dejó salir otro suspiro. "Que se comporten…" Murmuró.

"¿Ah?" Walter alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada confundida a la mujer.

"Los niños de la edad de Catherine son como esponjas, aprenden todo a su alrededor…" Una gota de sudor de pintó en la frente de Integra y una expresión amarga en su rostro. "…y no quiero que aprenda nada de esos dos…" Luego sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "Mejor has que vengan personalmente, quiero decírselos yo en persona"

"Como desee Integra-sama" Dijo Walter antes de retirarse, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas más tarde.

Shinji se encontraba en su habitación, había colocado la silla más cómoda frente al gran ventanal de su habitación y abrió todos los cristales y puertas para que el cálido aire de verano ventilara el lugar.

Apoyado contra él y entre sus piernas se encontraba el cello que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Arthur y Catherine. Hacía uno minutos que su tutor particular se había retirado de darle clases y decidió practicar un poco. Ya hacía tiempo que había dominado la melodía que estaba practicando con Lady Elizabeth, no obstante quería llegar al punto en que pudiera tocarla sin necesidad de 'memorizar' las notas… él quería llegar al punto de poderla tocar por puro 'sentimiento'.

Los acordes inundaban la habitación en una armoniosa y bella combinación de ritmos veloces y lentos, ambos en tonos altos y bajos… el chico cerraba sus ojos, su mente perdida en las notas musicales y llevándolo a un lugar inexistente… sus manos parecían tener vida propia, una controlando las notas mientras la otra deslizaba en arco por las cuerdas, su combinación emanando como por arte de magia la bella melodía.

Después de unos minutos la habitación quedó en silencio… sin abrir sus ojos, Shinji bajó el arco a su costado y con la otra mantuvo su agarre en el cello, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás con una sonrisa pacifica y satisfecha en su rostro. "No hubo errores…" Murmuró. "…pero aun no estoy satisfecho, algo falta"

TOC TOC TOC

"¿Shinji-san?" Se escuchó la voz de Catherine, quien se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

"Adelante" Respondió él desde su habitación. Después de su llegada a la mansión Hellsing, Shinji pausó su entrenamiento para mostrarle los alrededores de la mansión a la pequeña además de comer juntos.

Lo que Shinji procuró no omitir fueron sus clases particulares, ya había comenzado con el material de estudio del nuevo ciclo escolar equivalente al grado en el que estaría EN Tokyo-3, por lo que tuvo que excusarse con Catherine para estudiar con su tutor y decirle que hiciera su tarea… cosa que la rubia no aceptó de muy buena gana.

"Con permiso…" Se excusó la pequeña ingresando al lugar, Shinji ya se había puesto de pie, recostando con cuidado su cello sobre la cama, y se encontraba en la sala de su habitación. "…esa es la canción que has estado practicando con mamá" Afirmó la pequeña sonriendo con la inocencia que un niño solamente puede. "¿Ya puedes tocarla?" Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

"Sí… pero aun no me siento con la confianza suficiente" Respondió el chico.

"¿Confianza para qué?"

Shinji parpadeó ante la pregunta de la pequeña, eso ni siquiera él lo sabía… no sabía porque dudaba de algo que ya tocaba sin problemas. "No estoy seguro…" Respondió tomando asiento en el sofá contrario al de la pequeña y clavó su mirada en el techo.

"¿Tocarías para mí?" Preguntó Catherine de la nada y sacando al chico de su tren de pensamientos.

"¿Huh?"

"Tocar para mí' Repitió la rubia sonriendo.

Shinji la contempló por unos segundos en silencio… Catherine realmente lo sorprendía, a pesar de tener solamente poco más de siete años de edad, era realmente una niña muy perceptiva y tenía una actitud y mentalidad mucho más madura que los niños de su edad... esa actitud le recordaba a alguien. Finalmente sonrió al tiempo que asentía levemente. "Dame un momento… iré por el cello" Respondió finalmente y poniéndose de pie de un fluido movimiento.

Un par de ojos azul claro observaron al chico entrar a la habitación y luego salir de esta pocos segundos después, cargando cuidadosamente el voluminoso instrumento musical.

"¿Cómo se llama la melodía?" Preguntó Catherine un poco apenada al no saber el nombre que la melodía que llevaba el chico practicando desde hace meses atrás.

Shinji meramente sonrió ante la apenada actitud de la pequeña. "Concierto No. 2 para violín, cello y cuerdas en G menor de Vivaldi" Respondió.

"Oh…" Exclamó la niña en respuesta. Era un nombre muy largo como para repetirlo y memorizarlo de una sola vez.

Shinji tomó asiento nuevamente frente a Catherine, acomodando el cello entre sus piernas y poniéndose cómodo en la orilla del sofá. "Dime qué opinas…" Dijo dirigiéndose a Catherine, esta asintió expectante pero en silencio.

El Ikari cerró los ojos, los dedos de su mano izquierda se postraron en las cuerdas y con su brazo derecho sostuvo el arco contra el cello, preparándose para la nota inicial. _"Aquí voy…"_

Catherine cerró sus ojos cuando la melodía comenzó a inundar la habitación… ella ya la conocía, la había escuchado anteriormente en varias ocasiones cuando su madre la reproducía en los altavoces. Sonrío al dar seguimiento a las bellas notas que tocaba el chico… ciertamente faltaba el acompañamiento del resto de los instrumentos, pero después de escucharla en muchas ocasiones, y lograba apreciar las notas individuales del cello.

Abrió sus ojos y observó al chico mientras tocaba, los ojos de él se encontraban cerrados, su rostro reflejaba su concentración y como cada nota se reflejaba en sus mismo sentimientos cuando su rostro se relajaba en las notas suaves y lentas, para luego cambiar a una expresión dura en las notas altas y veloces… el joven estaba en sincronía con su instrumento y con la música.

Después de un par de minutos, la melodía llegó a su fin… Shinji mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras sostenía la última nota y permaneció así una vez que la melodía había terminado y el silencio había regresado a la habitación. Se encontraba perdido aun en las notas musicales…

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Un aplauso por parte de Catherine lo hizo abrir sus ojos y sonreír ampliamente… la rubia aplaudía animadamente realmente gustosa de lo que acababa de escuchar. "¡Eso fue genial!"

"G-gracias…" Respondió un poco apenado y rascándose la nuca. "¿Realmente crees que ya esté bien?"

"Iie…" Contestó la pequeña cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

Eso hizo que Shinji agachara su cabeza en derrota. "Lo sabía… ¿Qué crees que falte?" Preguntó con desaire.

"Acompañamiento" Respondió Catherine con voz seria.

"¿Huh?" Shinji la miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión cuestionante.

"Te explico si me llevas a comprar una nieve, Shinji-nii-san" La rubia tenía una mirada aguda en sus ojos y una sonrisa triunfal.

Shinji la miró en silencio por unos instantes. "¿Nii-san?" Preguntó tomado por sorpresa al percatarse del sufijo con el que se había referido Catherine hacia él.

Catherine esbozó esa sonrisa tan peculiar que solamente recordaba habérsela visto a su ex-compañera de departamento y asintió profusamente. "De ahora en adelante serás mi hermano mayor" Declaró señalándolo con el dedo.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del chico quien ahora sonrió nerviosamente. "Emm… ¿y eso?" Preguntó confundido.

La pequeña alzó una ceja y lo miró con ojo crítico. "¿Por qué no?" Cuestionó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces, realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. "N-no, solo preguntaba…" Contestó un poco titubeante. "…no hay ningún problema con que me llames de esa forma" Agregó ahora con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Eso hizo que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintara en el rostro de la pequeña. "¡Yeeey!" Exclamó eufórica. "¿Entonces me llevas?" Insistió.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana. "Va a oscurecer en unos minutos más…"

"¡No hay problema! ¡Tú puedes cuidarme y golpear a quien sea!" Exclamó Catherine batiendo su puño en el aire con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. El ex-piloto le lanzó una mirada cuestionante y con una gota de sudor a su frente. "…bueno, eso dijo mi mamá" Agregó Catherine al ver la mirada confusa del chico.

Shinji dejó salir una carcajada y asintió. "Está bien, vamos por esa nieve… solamente déjame guardar mi cello…" Dijo poniéndose de pie y luego cargando su instrumento hasta su habitación. "…pero tienes que decirme cuál es tu idea para mejorar esta melodía"

"¡Haaaaaai!" Respondió Catherine alegremente, hubo unos momentos de silencio en lo que el adolescente guardaba sus instrumentos cuando la rubia intervino. "Shinji-nii-san… ¿golpearías a un niño de mi salón?" Preguntó dulcemente.

Shinji se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña y dejó salir un suspiro. "No Catherine, no puedo hacer eso…" Respondió Shinji desde su habitación con una sonrisa divertida.

"Tshh…" La pequeña solo desvió su mirada a un lado y ponía cara de puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta, Sir Arthur, Lady Elizabeth" Saludaron los mayordomos y amas de llaves de los Williams al unísono y al tiempo que hacía una reverencia respetuosa hacia los aristócratas al momento que estos bajaban del auto.

"Gracias" Respondieron ambos aristócratas en respuesta. Ambos vestían de ropas casuales y se podía apreciar el bronceado en la piel de ambos. Rápidamente un grupo de mayordomos se acercó a sacar las maletas de la cajuela del automóvil.

"¿Dónde está Catherine?" Preguntó Elizabeth al ver que la rubia no había salido a recibirlos.

"Se encuentra dentro un poco ocupada" Respondió uno de los mayordomos.

"¿Ocupada?" Cuestionaron Arthur y Elizabeth al unísono alzando una ceja e intercambiando miradas extrañadas. "Eso lo quiero ver…" Dijeron antes de abrirse paso hacia la mansión.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" Al entrar por la puerta principal, fueron recibidos por una eufórica Catherine que se lanzó en un abrazo sobre ellos.

"Bienvenidos" Al alzar sus miradas al escuchar la conocida voz, notaron a Shinji a un par de metros de distancia de la entrada, estaba sentado en un banco con su cello listo para tocar y la libreta de notas frente a él.

"Así que estás listo ¿huh?" Preguntó Elizabeth alzando una ceja al ver que al costado derecho de Shinji se encontraba su propio cello, y del otro lado estaba el violín de su esposo. El chico meramente asintió en respuesta y sonriendo ampliamente.

"Shinji-nii-san no estaba seguro de cómo tocaba… y le dije que lo que le faltaba era algo de compañía a sus notas…" Dijo Catherine con un tono de voz orgulloso. "¿No están cansados verdad? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a tocar!" Exclamó Arthur indignado. "Además… ¿Nii-san?" Cuestionó alzando una ceja, pero luego dejando salir un suspiro. "…no cabe duda que eres una niña irreverente…" Shinji y Catherine rieron al comentario del rubio.

"Eso definitivamente lo sacó de ti" Dijo la peli-negro lanzándole una mirada burlona a su esposo. "Pero bien, quiero escuchar a Shinji-kun tocando finalmente con confianza" Dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento junto al chico y comenzando a preparar su propio instrumento musical.

"Ok… aunque creo que soy yo el que está algo fuera de práctica" Dijo Arthur acercándose y tomando posición.

Un minuto después los tres se encontraban listos. "A mi señal…" Indicó el rubio antes de hacer unas señas con las manos con las que marcaba el inicio.

Los mayordomos, quienes cargaban las maletas, se detuvieron en la entrada para observar la pequeña ejecución musical que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mansión.

Catherine preparó su cámara digital y comenzó a tomar video y algunas fotografías.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus notas musicales hacían perfecta sincronía con las de Arthur y Elizabeth, había practicado sus notas por su cuenta pero nunca en conjunto… no obstante, por la forma en que tocaban pareciera que sí lo hubieran estado haciendo.

El joven tenía una expresión pacífica en su rostro al momento en que tocaba… y su sonrisa no menguaba, sí… Catherine tenía razón… esto era lo que hacía falta, lo que a él le hacía falta.

Una vez que la melodía finalizó hubo una ronda de aplausos por parte de todos los espectadores. El trío de músicos meramente hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento e intercambiaron una leve sonrisa de felicitación entre ellos durante la ronda de aplausos.

"¿Lo ves Shinji-kun…? Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte…" Dijo Elizabeth.

"Hai…" Contestó el chico sonriendo y asintiendo levemente. Luego giró su mirada al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

"Shin, síguete preparando, tengo un lugar para ti…" Dijo Arthur con una expresión seria en su rostro, aunque sonriendo levemente.

"Arigato, Arthur-san…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SWIFFF SWIFFF SWIFFF

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Walter al tiempo que movía sus manos de un lado a otro rápidamente, decenas de micro-filamentos revoloteaban en el aire a gran velocidad, generando un zumbido ensordecedor.

En el centro del mortífero vórtice se encontraba Shinji, esquivando ágilmente cada uno de los sucesivos e inhumanos ataques sin problemas.

Y había pasado poco menos de año y medio desde que comenzó a entrenar con Walter en aquel día de noviembre, era la mitad de la semana y los primeros días de Mayo, también había pasado cerca de un año desde que conoció a los Williams… desde aquel día se volvió común el hecho de ir a visitarlos o que estos lo invitaran a algún lugar.

El entrenamiento de Walter se había vuelto peligroso, el anciano ya no se contenía al atacar...

Desde fuera, sentado a una prudente distancia del combate, se encontraba Bernadotte, su mirada siguiendo, al menos hasta donde podía, los movimientos de Shinji, quien aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia; el mercenario esbozaba una plácida sonrisa en su rostro…

¡VAMOS IKARI! ¡TU PUEDES!

A su espalda y costados se encontraban varios miembros de los Wild Geese, quienes vitoreaban al chico al tiempo que tomaban sus cervezas y comían algunas botanas, estaban disfrutando del 'espectáculo'… Solamente en la mansión Hellsing podías ver todos los días a dos personas enfrentarse en un duelo de habilidades inhumanas, y eso cualquiera lo disfruta.

Al inicio del entrenamiento, Walter y Shinji tomaban posiciones en los extremos de la ya muy devastada explanada, el anciano utilizaba sus filamentos para atacar, mientras que Shinji había estado utilizando un Bo para combatir y con el cual debía alcanzar a Walter…

No obstante las cosas ya se habían complicado, ya que al principio solamente debía llegar al otro extremo con el anciano… pero ahora, cuando estaba cerca de Walter, este comenzaba a moverse a través de todo la explanada y lo atacaba de forma 'activa'.

Shinji había logrado burlar y esquivar una vasta cantidad de ataques, en este momento se encontraba a una tercera parte de la explanada, lo poco que avanzaba tenía que retrocederlo debido a que Walter lanzaba sus filamentos de forma masiva en su contra, el chico realmente se sorprendía de que a pesar de que los ataques lucieran tan aleatorios el anciano pudiera controlarlos con toda facilidad… no había duda que Walter había amaestrado su arma de manera increíble.

FIIIZZZZ WHAFFFF

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Shinji cuando una de las ráfagas de filamentos que alcanzó a esquivar con dificultad rompió parte del costado de su pantalón militar… últimamente había estado gastado mucho en repuestos.

Para cada movimiento que realizaba había una o más ráfagas de filamentos en respuesta… su opción era la de aumentar la cantidad de movimientos que realizaba para que de esa forma Walter no tuviera la oportunidad de maniobrar a su ritmo. "¡Yosh!"

Walter sonrió cuando vio al chico comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro de manera aleatoria, y él comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de filamentos para detener los movimientos del chico. "Ohh…" Murmuró alzando una ceja y sonriendo con orgullo al ver como el chico lograba esquivar de forma efectiva sus ataques. "…ha logrado controlar su velocidad, pero más importante, finalmente ha aprendido a utilizarla de manera táctica…" Murmuró al tiempo que veía como el chico lograba llegar a la mitad de la explanada… los ojos de Walter se estrecharon y hubo un brillo intenso en ellos, y luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Veamos de que es capaz…" Dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque ya abandonando su posición al extremo de la explanada.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron en sorpresa y no pudo evitar detenerse por un momento al sentir pánico… el protocolo de entrenamiento había cambiado, su Sensei había abandonado su posición y se encontraba en el costado derecho de la explanada, desde donde lanzó una ráfaga de ataques.

"¡Tsh…!" El chico apenas logró esquivar el ataque, este cambio simplemente no lo esperaba, además Walter era sumamente veloz y a eso sumándole la naturaleza de su arma, la cual el permitía atacar desde corto a largo alcance y que podía ser utilizada tanto ofensiva como defensivamente, eso lo ponía en serios aprietos.

Cada instante los ataques se volvían más rápidos y constantes, dándole menor tiempo de maniobrar o cambiar su posición... Walter se movía alrededor de la explanada a toda velocidad y le lanzaba ataques que lo acorralaban cada vez más... _"ya veo"_ Pensó Shinji al darse cuenta de eso último. "Aquí voy…" Murmuró con determinación en sus ojos.

Walter solamente observó con sorpresa y una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando aparecieron múltiples imágenes del chico en la explanada… frente a él habían cerca de cinco imágenes de Shinji, cada una moviéndose a una dirección diferente. "Al fin…" Murmuró al tiempo que empuñó sus manos con fuerza. "¡Aquí vamos!" Gritó.

Ahora Shinji veía todos los ataques de Walter en cámara lenta, pasaba entre los filamentos haciendo piruetas y esquivándolos con gran facilidad, una sonrisa confiada se postró en su rostro cuando vio a Walter lanzarse al ataque en el momento que comenzó a utilizar su ritmo máximo de velocidad.

Walter agudizó sus sentidos al máximo, la velocidad del joven era algo impresionante, incluso superior a la de él… nunca pensó que enfrentaría a alguien con esa velocidad inhumana. El anciano desplegó un grupo de filamentos a su alrededor de manera ofensiva mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de varios filamentos en contra de las múltiples figuras del chico que ahora se encontraba girando a su alrededor en varias direcciones…

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

Shinji intentó atravesar la barrera de filamentos de Walter, pero cada vez se acercaba una ráfaga de filamentos salía en su contra desde el vórtice defensivo… _"¡Rayos!"_ No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero al final, Shinji se había acostumbrado a los combates y se dejaba llevar por el 'Heat of the moment'.

Todo esto ocurría en el lapso de un par de segundos, tiempo en el que Shinji se percató de algo de su propia velocidad… _"Veamos…" _Pensó ideando un plan para romper la defensa del anciano.

Walter observó sorprendido como las figuras de Shinji parecían detener sus movimientos, y finalmente, simulando ser copias del chico, ahora se encontraba tres figuras en posición de ataque con el Bo. "¡Esto es…!" Exclamó Walter no creyendo el límite de la velocidad del chico.

"¡Haaaaa!' Exclamaron los tres 'Shinji's' al mismo tiempo y lanzándose contra Walter.

"Debe ser una broma…" Murmuró Pip desde su posición fuera de la explanada de combate, y al igual que sus subordinados, observaba boquiabierto como el adolescente se había multiplicado por tres y se lanzaba simultáneamente al ataque en contra de Walter.

Walter, poseído por un flujo de adrenalina, desplegó todos sus filamentos girando de forma horizontal en torno a él… se había formado un tornado en medio del campo de batalla.

"¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dos de las tres figuras de Shinji se desvanecieron al tiempo que el 'verdadero' Shinji era rechazado por el vórtice de aire generado por Walter y salía volando por los aires.

"¡Ooooi! ¡Walter-san!" Exclamó Pip mirando incrédulo al anciano, su mano derecha sostenía su sombrero mientras que la izquierda cubría el polvo que arremetía contra su rostro. "¡El combate terminó!" Gritó al tiempo que lanzaba una rápida mirada al chico en el piso a unos metros de él.

Poco a poco las corrientes torrenciales de aire disminuyeron y la gris pantalla creada alrededor de Walter por los filamentos se fue disipando para mostrar la figura del anciano en medio del caos.

"¿Walter-san?" Murmuró Pip al ver al anciano con sudor saliendo de su frente y respirando agitadamente, el mercenario nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

"Ufff… Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar" Dijo el anciano recobrando el aliento en un par de segundos y volviendo a su habitual relajada persona. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el chico en el piso y se acercó hacia él. "…vaya, creo que me pasé un poco…" Murmuró.

Bernadotte se acercó al chico y lo reclinó hacia enfrente, poniéndolo en una posición centrada. "Una persona normal hubiera muerto con eso…" Murmuró Pip inspeccionando al chico, quien a pesar de estar inconsciente respiraba agitadamente. "¿se habrá golpeado muy fuerte?"

"Iie…" Respondió Walter con su mirada fija en el adolescente. "…utilizó su velocidad máxima por un periodo extendido, y con extendido me refiero a unos cinco o seis segundos, eso lo desgasta demasiado…" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del anciano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa. "…aunque creo que el impacto también tuvo algo que ver"

Bernadotte cayó de espaldas por el comentario del anciano. Luego se puso de pie con una gota de sudor en la frente y giró su mirada hacia el chico. "Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería ¿no lo cree?"

"Hai… vamos" Respondió el anciano dándose la vuelta y comenzando a dirigirse a dicho lugar.

Pip dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Eso significaba 'carga al joven Ikari hasta la enfermería' "¡Bien… aquí vamos!" Exclamó al tiempo que cargaba al chico sobre su hombro… como un costal de papas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ouch! Duele…" Se quejó el chico inmediatamente al recuperar su conciencia, los músculos de su espalda estaban adoloridos y parte de su pecho. Abrió sus ojos al tiempo que tomaba una posición sentada y se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que estaba. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Preguntó al aire.

"Bernadotte te cargó hasta aquí…" Respondió una voz femenina a su lado. "¿Te sientes bien?

Al girar su mirada se encontró con la rubia vampiresa sentada en una silla a un costado de su cama. "¿Victoria-san?" Cuestionó confundido.

"Dime… ¿te sientes bien?" Insistió la rubia ignorando la confusión del chico.

"Oh… emm… un poco adolorido solamente" Contestó mirando a sus alrededores… lo que se podía interpretar también como 'desorientado'. "¿Qué sucedió?"

La mujer rió levemente. "Estabas entrenando con Walter-san ¿no lo recuerdas?" Respondió entre risas.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos cuando las memorias del combate volvieron a su mente. "S-sí…"

"Te golpeó bastante fuerte debo decir…" Dijo la mujer con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "…deberías de ver cómo quedó la explanada" Agregó con humor.

"Lo imagino…" Respondió Shinji, girando su mirada hacia la ventana. "Vaya, ya oscureció… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Son las ocho de la noche, así que por lo menos seis horas…" Respondió la mujer. "…bueno, me da gusto que estés bien" Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ponía en el buró de Shinji un libro grande que el chico no había notado que la mujer tenía en su regazo. "¿Me acompañas a cenar o te traigo aquí la cena?"

"Yo creo que… emm…" El chico evaluó su condición por unos momentos antes de responder. "… ¿te alcanzo en una media hora?" Preguntó, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante sucio y quería darse un baño y cambiarse de ropas.

"Está bien… nos vemos abajo" Respondió la chica dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación del chico. "no tardes"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia el libro que sostenía Seras hasta hace unos momentos, se quitó las sábanas de encima y giró sus piernas para sacarlas de la cama y sentarse en la orilla de ésta… extendió su mano y tomó el libro con cuidado, como si fuera algo sagrado, como si fuera a romperse en sus manos.

La portada tenía una fotografía tomada el día de su quinceavo cumpleaños, todas las personas que habían asistido ese día se encontraba n ahí, y él en el centro. Shinji sonrió levemente y abrió el álbum de fotografías.

Este álbum había sido un regalo de navidad de Catherine, ella se lo entregó ya con varias fotografías acomodadas… era cierto, que esas fotografías las tenía en formato digital en su laptop, pero el tenerlas impresas en un álbum le daba un sentido diferente.

En las primeras páginas del álbum se encontraban varias fotografías del día en que acompañó a los Williams por primera vez… no había sido la única, en el año que ha pasado los acompañó en varias ocasiones más a pescar, aunque no en todas tuvieron la oportunidad de decir que les había ido bien.

Giró la página para ver las siguientes fotografías… cada página y cada fotografía traía una sonrisa a su rostro. El siguiente grupo de fotografías era de la ocasión en la que Arthur le había dado lecciones de nado y algunas de las primeras clases de cello que había tomado con Lady Elizabeth.

Luego se encontró con las fotografías de su cumpleaños del año pasado, esbozó una gran sonrisa al recordar ese día… los Wild Geese habían terminado ebrios, bueno, él un poco también, sonrió al recordar eso último. Había sido la primera vez que celebraba su cumpleaños de esa forma… no obstante, no se molestó en recordar los años anteriores, había que dejar lo malo atrás.

Las fotografías que le recordaban de las cosas nuevas que había aprendido desde que llegó a Hellsing, y de las personas a las que había conocido, era una fotografía en la que aparecía con Bernadotte, quien tenía típicamente su brazo alrededor de su cuello y ambos con una sonrisa colmilluda en sus rostro al tiempo que hacían la seña de 'amor y paz', pero lo genial de esa foto había sido el gran helicóptero a sus espaldas…. Oh sí, aprender a pilotear esa cosa había sido realmente un problema, y solamente a Bernadotte se le podía ocurrir enseñarle a pilotear esa cosa a un muchacho de quince años… no obstante, aunque no lo había hecho desde entonces… podía presumir del hecho de saber pilotear dicho vehículo aéreo.

Muchas de las fotografías mostraban momentos de las muchas y típicas visitas que realizaba a la mansión de los Williams, varias de los posteriores viajes de pesca al mar del norte en el yate, o bien, simplemente de Shinji, Arthur y Catherine pescando en los estanques de la mansión. En otras fotografías aparecen Arthur, Elizabeth y él con sus instrumentos musicales al tiempo que tocaban algunas de las varias melodías que Shinji había aprendido con ellos.

Sonrió al ver una fotografía en la que salía cargando a Catherine sobre sus hombros, la pequeña haciendo una seña de amor y paz mientras el trataba de que no callera ya que estaba muy reclinada hacia enfrente.

"Hehe…" Rió levemente al ver una fotografía que fue tomada de puro milagro, en esta aparecía él platicando con Alucard y Walter en la reunión de año nuevo, estos dos eran bastante renuentes a ser fotografiados, pero la persistencia de la pequeña Catherine había rendido frutos y derrotado a los dos poderosos cazadores.

Luego contempló algunas de las fotografías del segundo cumpleaños de Catherine al que le había tocado asistir, ese día había sido bastante embarazoso… Elizabeth, con un poco de intervención de Arthur, había pasado toda la tarde tratando de emparejarlo con la nieta de Lord Mallory, Shirley. Ese mismo día, y con mucha insistencia por parte de los Williams, había aceptado tocar en conjunto con Arthur y Elizabeth una de las melodías que había aprendido en los últimos meses para los invitados. Cuando recibieron un aplauso por la magnífica ejecución Arthur le dio un codazo en las costillas al tiempo que le señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada picara en dirección de Shirley.

Dejo salir una leve carcajada cuando vio algunas fotografías de Catherine en sus clases de piano… digamos que la rubia realmente le recordaba a Asuka por su carácter, inteligencia… y testaruda. Catherine había tenido dificultad para ejecutar algunas de los movimientos de entrenamiento y pasó toda la tarde tratando de hacerlos correctamente… hasta quedarse dormida sobre el tablero del piano… las teclas habían quedado marcadas en su rostro y frente.

Había muchas fotografías variadas, tanto con la familia Williams como con todos en la familia Hellsing.

Llegó al final a las más recientes, eran las fotografías de su décimo sexto cumpleaños… fue una reunión como la del año anterior, pero no por eso dejó de ser divertida… los Williams, como Bernadotte le había dicho en una ocasión, a pesar de su nivel aristocrático eran personas muy sencillas y fáciles de tratar, y por ello sonrió al ver en una de las fotografías a Sir Arthur bebiendo unas cervezas con el grupo de mercenarios y otras de Seras con Catherine y Elizabeth.

Dejó salir un suspiro aliviado, ver esas fotografías realmente le alegraban el día… no era como que se sintiera deprimido, simplemente era que lo animaban aún más.

Este último año en Londres había sido fructífero, todos lo habían enseñado cosas, tanto buenas como no tan buenas… No podía decir que se aburría, ya que si no se encontraba entrenando con Seras o Pip, estaba entrenando o ayudando a Walter o a Integra, o en sus clases particulares… o bien, simplemente estaba con la familia Williams, y en alguna que otra ocasión tomando algunas cervezas con los Wild Geese.

"Creo que debo apresurarme…" Murmuró un poco alarmado, había pasado los últimos quince minutos observando su álbum de fotografías y se había olvidado que tenía que verse con Seras para cenar. Cerró el álbum con cuidado y lo colocó de nuevo en su buró junto a su SDAT, sonriendo levemente al darle una última mirada antes de dirigirse al closet para sacar ropas y luego darse un baño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Casi un mes después

Era domingo en la noche, Shinji había acompañado a los Williams a un concierto que había presentado la orquesta que dirigía Arthur. Catherine, Elizabeth y Shinji esperaban a Arthur en uno de los balcones del teatro.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Catherine lanzándose a abrazar al rubio, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta del balcón VIP.

"Hola preciosa ¿disfrutaste el concierto?" Preguntó Arthur cargando a Catherine en brazos y sonriendo ampliamente. La rubia solamente respondió efusivamente.

Luego se acercó a su esposa e intercambió un beso con ella. Finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia el joven japonés. "Dime Shin… ¿Qué opinas acerca de tocar en mi orquesta?"

"¿Huh? ¿¡Yo!" Exclamó Shinji apuntándose con el dedo y tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de felicitar al rubio por la ejecución de su orquesta.

Arthur y Elizabeth esbozaron una media sonrisa. "Hai" Respondió el rubio asintiendo. "Catherine cree que podrías hacer un excelente papel, y yo también lo creo" Dijo el rubio seriamente.

"Emm… yo…" Shinji lanzó una mirada cuestionante hacia la peli-negro, quien sonrió y asintió en señal de soporte.

"No tienes que darme una respuesta en este momento…" Lo tranquilizó el rubio antes de intercalar su mirada entre Shinji, Catherine y Elizabeth. "¿Les apetece ir a cenar? Porque yo muero de hambre" Los otros tres asintieron divertidos por las maneras del hombre.

Esa noche Shinji llegó a su habitación y tomó una ducha antes de irse a dormir. Había pasado una velada agradable con los Williams, siempre lo eran… al recostarse en su cama pegó su mirada en el techo… meditando la propuesta que le había hecho el rubio.

"_¡Anda! ¡Incluso podrías conseguirte una novia en la orquesta!"_ Había dicho el rubio y haciendo que se avergonzara un poco, para luego agregar. _"¡O dos!"_ Con lo que el rubio se ganó un par de pellizcos, cortesía de Elizabeth y Catherine.

"Tal vez debería intentarlo…" Murmuró pensativo, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, se sentó por un momento y centró su mirada en el estuche del cello que estaba recargado contra la pared en el fondo de la habitación. "No sé porque lo estoy pensando…" Dijo dejándose caer de espaldas nuevamente en la cama y sonriendo levemente. "…sí realmente quiero hacerlo" Murmuró con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

Se giró a su costado y apagó la lámpara de su buró. "Este viernes le diré a Arthur-san que sí me gustaría ser parte de su orquesta" Dijo para sí mismo con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad y lentamente cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Recobró sus sentidos e inmediatamente se percató de que algo andaba mal, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho un par de horas atrás.

Miró a sus alrededores para encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad, aunque por las ventanas entraban lo pálidos rayos de luz de la luna, la cual iluminaba tenuemente los pasillos de las mansión.

"¿Q-que…?" Preguntó para sí mismo al tiempo que alzaba sus manos para registrarlas, sentía que sujetaba algo frío y metálico, además de que algo escurría de ellas. "¡Por Dios!" Exclamó aterrado al tiempo que dejaba caer el objeto metálico al piso, en sus manos tenía una pistola. "E-esto es…" Dijo con voz ahogada al ver sus manos, sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad finalmente. "…sangre"

Giró de forma frenética su mirada por los alrededores, el silencio y la oscuridad bajo la que se encontraba comenzaba a llenarlo de terror. "¡Oh no…!" Exclamó cuando vio dos figuras inertes en el piso a un par de metros frente a él y que se encontraban en medio de un charco de sangre… no necesitaba acercarse para reconocer el cabello rubio de la más pequeña y el negro lacio de la segunda. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció y cayo arrodillado… sus ojos se llenaron de terror y locura cuando imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

Los recuerdos comenzaban a regresar. "¡N-no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡YO NO SOY UN ASESINO!" Gritó con demencia, de su rostro comenzó a escurrir la sangre al arañarse con sus manos… no importaba en ese momento, no lo notaba… se encontraba fuera de sí. "¡YO NO HICE ESTO! ¡UGHH!"

Rápidamente posó su mirada sobre el arma que había desechado unos instantes atrás y la tomó entre sus manos… sus ojos estaban llenos de locura y desesperación, su respiración era honda y agotada; sujetó la pistola con su mano derecha, puso el dedo en el gatillo y colocó el cañón contra sus sien.

BAAAANG

SPLAT

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres, se dirigía a la mansión de los Williams ya que lo habían invitado a cenar esa noche, era la celebración del cumpleaños de Sir Arthur y Lady Elizabeth. El día de hoy sería una pequeña cena privada, y a diferencia de su viaje al caribe del año anterior, este fin de semana el rubio aristócrata tenía planeada une fiesta en grande en la mansión. Además el día de hoy aceptaría la propuesta de Sir Arthur de forma formal acerca de tocar en su orquesta.

Esa noche decidió caminar por las calles de la ciudad y disfrutar de la templada ventisca, además iba a tiempo, por lo cual no apresuró su paso y dejó darse un baño del ambiente de la bella ciudad.

Vestía ropas casuales aunque estas quedaban cubiertas por su gabardina. Su cabello era casi igual al de Sir Arthur, dos mechones caían a los costados de su rostro y ligeramente largo del posterior pero no como para hacerse una coleta, eso último no le convencía a Shinji.

Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina y en sus oídos traía puestos sus audífonos de su SDAT.

Alzó su mirada y notó a lo lejos la barda que limitaba los territorios de la mansión Williams. "¿Huh?" Pero la oscuridad que notó llamó su atención, regularmente para esta hora ya todo el iluminado se encontraba encendido en la mansión… el chico decidió apresurar su paso.

Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión después de unos segundos no pudo evitar preocuparse. La caseta de guardias estaba en tinieblas así como toda la mansión.

"¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!" Gritó al no ver ninguna seña de movimiento. No hubo respuesta, todo se encontraba en silencio aún… Caminó de un lado a otro de la gran reja que resguardaba la entrada e inspeccionó con la mirada… nada. "Esto no me gusta…" Murmuró al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un número telefónico,

"_¿Ikari? ¿Sucede algo?"_ Se escuchó la voz de Integra del otro lado de la línea.

"Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora Integra-sama… es solo que algo extraño sucede en la mansión Williams" Dijo el chico consternado y mirando a los alrededores.

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede?"_ Preguntó intrigada la rubia.

"Al parecer los guardias de vigilancia no están en sus posiciones y no hay iluminación en toda la mansión…" Explicó mientras miraba rápidamente hacia la calle, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores.

"_No nos precipitemos, ingresa a la mansión con cuidado, yo me comunicaré con Arthur y te llamaré en un par de minutos…"_

"Hai…" Respondió el chico. "…inspeccionaré el área de los vigilantes, esperaré su llamada Integra-sama" Dijo con su mirada seria.

"Roger" Dijo Integra antes de terminar la comunicación.

Shinji guardó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, ya había guardado su SDAT. Miró a sus alrededores rápidamente y dio un ágil salto con el cual llegó sin problemas a la cima de la barda de la mansión, la cual medía por lo menos cuatro metros de alto.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la caseta de los guardias y se extrañó al ver la puerta de ahí abierta de par en par; se adentró con sigilo y sus ojos se llenaron de terror y sorpresa.

RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING

Sin despegar sus ojos de la aterradora y escalofriante escena frente a él, sacó el teléfono de sus bolsillo… ya sabía que quien era, y sabía que algo andaba mal… muy mal.

"_Ikari, nad-"_

"¡Integra-sama! ¡Los guardias están…!" Exclamó Interrumpiendo a la rubia. "¡Fueron asesinados!" Frente a él se encontraban los dos guardias de la puerta de la mansión tirados en el piso en un charco de sangre, ambos con impactos de bala en el rostro, cabeza y torso.

"_¡¿Qué has dicho?"_ Cuestionó Integra en un gruñido. _"¡Ikari! ¡Escúchame! ¡Enviaré a Ber-"_

"¡Voy a entrar a la mansión! ¡Están en peligro!" Exclamó Shinji interrumpiendo de nuevo a la dirigente de Hellsing.

"_¡Negativo! ¡Deb-"_

PLIP

Shinji ya no estaba escuchando, simplemente apagó su teléfono y giró su aterrada mirada hacia la mansión. "Debo darme prisa." Murmuró antes de dirigirse hacia ella a toda velocidad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji ingresó a la mansión con sigilo, esta se encontraba en tinieblas… sus ojos se llenaron de miedo cuando vio los cuerpos de unos de los sirvientes de la mansión. Titubeante se acercó a ellos, se reclinó y puso sus dedos en el cuello de ambos, tratando de sentir su pulso… "M-muertos…" Murmuró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y sacudía su cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen de los muertos frente a él.

BAAAANG

La adrenalina se disparó por su cuerpo al escuchar un sonido con el que estaba familiarizado de una u otra manera… el estallido de un arma. "Mierda" Gruñó dirigiéndose hacia donde escuchó el sonido.

Se movía a toda velocidad a través de la mansión, pudo ver los cuerpos de personas en el camino y murmuró 'Lo siento' al pasar de largo con cada uno de ellos… realmente eran tres personas quienes le preocupaban en ese momento.

Con la vasta cantidad de ocasiones en las que había ido a la mansión de los Williams, ya conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, y aun con la tenue iluminación lunar sabía hacia donde se dirigía sin problemas.

Pero al llegar a la habitación adyacente al gran comedor de la mansión, no pudo evitar detenerse en seco… su cuerpo e instinto le gritaban y forcejeaban por tomar el control y sacarlo de ese lugar ante la escena frente a él.

"N-no es cierto…" Murmuró con la voz desquebrajada y acercándose rápidamente a la primer figura en el piso. "¡Catherine!" Grita al ver a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio tirada en el piso, su dócil figura en medio de un charco de sangre.

Se inclinó hacia ella para tomarla en brazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos impidiéndole ver con claridad y luego correr por sus mejillas. "Catherine abre los ojos…" Dijo con su voz cortada al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre del rostro de la pequeña con el dorso de su mano, sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de Catherine y se mezclaban con los rastros de sangre. "¡Por favor abre tus ojos! ¡Dime algo por favor!" El cuerpo de la niña simplemente colgaba de sus brazos, no podía sentir su pulso… no hubo respuesta.

Giró su mirada por los alrededores y sintió un dolor insoportable al ver a Elizabeth a un par de metros de donde se encontraba la Catherine. "Lady Elizabeth…" Murmuró con hilo de voz, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella con la niña rubia en brazos. La mujer tenía una daga clavada en su vientre "…por favor… que esto no esté ocurriendo… por favor, que sea solo una pesadilla…" Dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a la mujer, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pequeña sin vida y sollozando descontroladamente.

Era inútil, Elizabeth ya no respiraba… y él no podía despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

FIIIIIIIIIIZ CRACK

Escuchó un extraño sonido en la habitación de al lado y un extraño brillo rojo intermitente comenzó a iluminar el lugar.

Con una fuerza más allá de su voluntad, pudo detener sus sollozos pero no las lágrimas, colocó con cuidado el cuerpo de Catherine junto con el de su madre y las observó por un segundo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los espasmos del sufrimiento, miedo y furia.

Sacó su teléfono celular rápidamente y maldijo haberlo apagado en primero lugar, cada segundo era valioso. Una vez que éste encendió llamó a Integra.

"_¡Ikari! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qu-"_

"¡Integra-sama por favor mande ayuda!" Exclamó nuevamente comenzando a sollozar. "¡Sucedió algo terrible!" Dijo antes de comenzar a hablar rápidamente, inentendible mente.

"_¿¡Que sucede Ikari! ¡Demonios!"_ Gruñó Integra, solamente pudo comprender las primeras palabras del chico antes de que se quebrara en sollozos y llanto. Entre los sollozos del chico, solamente pudo entender 'fueron asesinadas'… _"Ikari, acabo de enviar a todo el escuadrón Wild Geese enviaré ayuda médica de inmediato…. De verdad lo siento, pero debes aguardar tu posición en este momento… yo"_

Esas últimas palabras de Integra cayeron en oídos sordos… Shinji tenía su mirada fija en el destello rojo de la habitación del fondo del pasillo. "Integra-sama… esto no se va a quedar así" Gruñó antes de colgar el teléfono, cada palabra estaba cargada de odio y veneno… y sus ojos ardían con furia, su rostro lleno de sangre, la sangre de Catherine.

Dio un rápido vistazo a las dos mujeres que se habían convertido en algo central en su vida y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de la que provenía el destello dorado, ahí vio el cuerpo de Alfred, el mayordomo de los Williams, tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre con un agujero de bala en su sien.

No se detuvo y se dirigió a la habitación del destello. "Sir Arthur…" Murmuró con un hilo de voz al entrar. El rubio se encontraba en el piso en medio de un pentagrama que destellaba de un color rojo brillante y tenía cinco grandes antorchas a su alrededor… Arthur tenía su camisa despedazada y un gran desgarre atravesaba su torso, cortando a la mitad el tatuaje en su pecho, la sangre brotaba a borbotones y escurría hasta el piso, ahí se dio cuenta de que el pentagrama estaba dibujado con la misma sangre derramada del rubio.

Estaba perdido en la imagen de Arthur desangrándose que no se había percatado del joven de cabello oscuro en el centro del pentagrama, observándolo de forma pasiva con sus penetrantes ojos verdes… una expresión de desinterés en su rostro.

Shinji salió de su trance y cruzó miradas con el chico de ojos verdes. Sus manos se apuñaron con fuerza, las venas resaltando en sus brazos y manos… su cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer al sentir la furia y la adrenalina invadirlo. "¡GRAAAAAAAAGHH!" Dejó salir un rugido feral con su rostro distorsionado por la furia.

Los ojos del joven en medio del pentagrama se abrieron en sorpresa cuando sintió un poderoso impacto en el centro de su torso… ni siquiera lo vio venir, el chico de gabardina se había lanzado contra él con una velocidad que no había enfrentado en mucho tiempo y que lo tomó desapercibido.

Salió disparado por los aires, derribando una de las antorchas que comenzó a incendiar el piso de madera rápidamente, y finalmente terminó estrellándose de espaldas contra la pared. "¡Ughh!" Exclamó al sentir su pecho comenzar a ser invadido por un dolor que lo paralizaba.

Shinji desvió su mirada llena de odio hacia el rubio en medio del pentagrama, sus ojos brillaron cuando vio que el pecho de éste se alzaba, aunque de forma dificultosa. "Arthur-san…" Dijo arrodillándose a un costado del rubio.

Arthur abrió sus ojos lentamente y batalló un poco para enfocar su visión. "Ikari…" Dijo con un hilo de voz, sentía un terrible dolor en su torso y que perdía fuerza rápidamente. "¿dónde están…?" Cuestionó.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos por un segundo al comprender la pregunta del rubio… las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al tiempo que desviaba su mirada, no podía ver a Arthur a los ojos.

"Ya… veo…" Dijo Arthur con dificultad, cada respiro se había convertido en un dolor tortuoso. Luego dirigió su mirada tranquila hacia el chico al tiempo que comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos… "Creo que… las veré… del otro lado…" Murmuró con un hilo de voz. "Shinji… no dejes que se salga con la suya…" Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos cuando el cuerpo del rubio se relajó y su pecho dejó de elevarse con el ritmo de la respiración.

El chico apretó los dientes y apuñó sus manos con fuerza "¡GRAAAAAAAAGHH!" Dejó salir un largo grito en agonía al tiempo que golpeaba el piso con sus puños, su rostro oculto por su cabello y negándose a levantar la mirada. Todo lo que había entrenado… todo lo que había aprendido… ¡Para nada!

En su mente comenzaron a reproducirse todos los momentos que había vivido con esta familia… más de un año de momentos felices pasaban frente a sus ojos y no lo podía soportar.

No se había dado cuenta, pero en el momento que Arthur dejó salir su último aliento, al ras del techo un aura negra comenzó a materializarse, girando lentamente, luciendo como las nubes de un huracán.

"No te preocupes… tú te le unirás pronto" Escuchó a sus espaldas.

SLASH

No tuvo tiempo de girar su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como algo lo atravesaba por el pecho… desde su posición arrodillada pudo ver el filo de ensangrentado de una espada atravesándolo a la altura del corazón.

Comenzó a perder su fuerza y se comenzó a desplomar contra el piso, viendo todo en cámara lenta… sus ojos registrando como el destello rojo del pentagrama se volvía cada vez más brillante y poderoso… viendo como el fuego de la antorcha derribada comenzaba a engullir todo a su paso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**u.u Esta última parte fue muy difícil de escribir… parte de mí ya se había encariñado con los Williams y no me dejaba escribirlo… creo que ha sido uno de esos momentos de 'arrepentimiento de escritor'… lo único que puedo decir… es que era necesario. =/ **

**Siento que tal vez faltaron 'momentos' con los Williams, por lo que a lo mejor los utilizaré como Flashbacks más adelante… pero quien sabe, como escritor, eso último fue doloroso =(**

**Creo que debo una disculpa nuevamente… no creí que me fuera a extender de nuevo, yo en verdad creí que 'la saga del pasado' acabaría en este capítulo, pero pues las ideas simplemente se me vienen a la mente, y está mal el hecho de que me limite a terminar las cosas de manera apresurada… Así que ya no juraré nada con respecto a lo que escribo hahahaha Puedo asegurar con un 95% de certeza que terminaré esta 'saga' el siguiente capítulo hahahahaha**

**En el siguiente capítulo sabremos del destino de Shinji y Abaddon, pero también de cuáles son los eventos que llevaron a este trágico momento, los eventos paralelos a los de éste capítulo… creo que las cosas finalmente van a esclarecerse por completo =)**

**Me gustaría decir que la imagen de Shinji, su físico, al final de este capítulo es como la de Amon de Witch Hunter Robin, así es como lo imagino yo, y Souichiro luce mucho como Kariya de Bleach pero con cabello negro =)**

**The_wolf: Compadre, muchas gracias por la pre-lectura y darte tiempo de leer mi fic para hacerme las correcciones a pesar de tu carga de trabajo… te debo unas cervezas! :D**

**Fraulein Kaname Langley:**** Kana-chan! Perdooooon! T.T ya sé que no tengo vergüenza u.u No puedo evitarlo, simplemente me extiendo y me extiendo y no termino =/ ¿Qué pasó con el chapter 10 de tu fic?**

**Gaspar90: Muchas gracias por el review! Me da gusto disfrutes mi historia! :D Trabajaré diligentemente para el siguiente chapter! ^^**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Camarada, siempre es un gusto tener uno de tus reviews en mi historia =) Sigo al pendiente de un capítulo de tu fanfiction! T.T Con respecto al review… siempre me ha parecido divertida la interacción Alucard/Anderson, simplemente son un par de lunáticos superpoderosos hahahaha De Shinji, no me hubiera gustado NO escribir su entrenamiento, debo admitir que fue un poquito complicado al principio, pero una vez que tomé la idea y sabía para donde quería ir, las ideas fluyeron y fluyeron hahahaha También debo decir que: hay que recordar que el diablo está en los detalles =)**

**Madfrog2000: Una reunión de Gendo e Integra, pasará, eso lo puedo asegurar, aunque no estoy seguro cuando aun hahahaha Emm y con respecto a complementarse… realmente no estoy seguro hahaha al menos en mi fic cada uno tiene un papel diferente =) muchas gracias por tu review! Espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo! :D Hasta la próxima ^^**

**Shogouki: Camarada! Gracias por darte un paseo por mi fic! =) Espero tengas tiempo de leerlo y dejarme tus reviews! :D Yo estaré al pendiente de tu fanfiction también! ;) Cuando leas los demás chapters verás varios giros que creo que te gustarán =) **

**Shadow The Knight Of Chaos: Gracias por pasarte por mi fic! ^^ Oh sí! Supernatural en anime! Ya estaba enterado de eso y le estoy siguiendo la pista! Pero el capítulo 15 de la sexta temporada… ¡TIENES QUE VERLO! Hahahaha muy divertido hehehe ahorita ya llevo bajados dos capítulos de la Animación… te los recomiendo! :D**

**Espero hayan gustado de este capítulo y porfa… Dejen sus reviews! No sean malitos! XD **

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Wither**


	9. Wither

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**Ningún Anime es mío… To hell with that! ****=/**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hel****looooo! Aquí de Nuevo =)**

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir respecto a este capítulo? =P**

**¡Respuestas! ¡Muchas respuestas! :D Este capítulo se puede decir que va en paralelo a los otros dos anteriores, pero luego converge… ya verán donde y como =)**

**Debo decir que ha sido un poco difícil recordar algunos de los detalles que he escrito, más que nada en la parte del 'tiempo', he tratado de que todo sea coherente y acorde ^^ incluso en lo que respecta a las líneas de tiempo de todos los animes que están envueltos en todo esto.**

**Este definitivamente es el último capítulo de la 'saga del pasado'. Los siguientes 2 o 3 serán capítulos sin guerra, ACLARO, sin guerra… porque recuerden que con Sousuke tener algo tranquilo es prácticamente imposible hahahahaha **

**También creo que se deberían de dar una vuelta por mi perfil, agregué un enlace (II) donde viene una explicación acerca de Tercer Impacto, digo esto último porque desde mi punto de vista toda la trama de Eva y Tercer Impacto es un tanto diferente a lo de las explicaciones 'convencionales' al respecto… no había logrado nunca aterrizar en la trama de Eva hasta que leí lo de ese enlace, donde coincido y me gusta la forma detallada de explicar de 'V' acerca del 'cómo, porque y quien' de Tercer Impacto. Sé que más de uno se va a quedar con cara de "WTF?" conforme lea algunas cosas tanto de mi fic como de la explicación de ese enlace… =)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__

_"Let it out, let it out__  
__Feel the empty space__  
__So insecure__  
__Find the words__  
__And let it out___

_So I wither__  
__And render myself helpless__  
__I give in__  
__And everything is clear__  
__I breakdown__  
__And let the story guide me___

_Turn it on__  
__Turn it on__  
__Let the feelings flow__  
__Close your eyes__  
__See the ones you used to know___

_Open up open up__  
__Don't struggle to relate__  
__Lure it out__  
__Help the memory escape__  
__Still this barrenness consumes me__  
__And I feel like giving up___

_I drown in hesitation__  
__My words come crashing down__  
__And all my best creations__  
__Burning to the ground__  
__The thought of starting over__  
__Leaves me paralyzed_

_I wither__  
__And give myself away__  
__Like reflections on the page__  
__The world's what you create"__  
_  
Canción: Wither

Grupo: Dream Theater

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tokyo-3, Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. Presente.

"Ne Asuka… ¿sabes si los amigos de Sagara-kun tienen noticia de Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Misato con su mirada distante, tenía su codo contra la mesa y su rostro contra la cara de su mano.

"¿Por qué habría yo de saber eso?" Respondió la pelirroja sin el usual fuego en su voz y mirada.

Era martes en la mañana, apenas el viernes anterior había sido la emboscada a Shinji en el Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3. La vigilancia de NERV sobre los pilotos no había menguado desde ese día… lo cual significaba que Kaji se encontraba con el trabajo hasta el cuello.

Misato y las dos chicas se encontraban tomando el desayuno antes de ir al trabajo y a la escuela respectivamente, había una tensión en el ambiente y hablar del paradero del joven Ikari se había convertido en una especie de tabú desde el atentado… La narración de Seras de lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo el chico en Londres las había hecho pensar muchas cosas… tanto del chico como de las 'cosas' que existen en el mundo.

"Sohryu, nosotros fuimos localizados por medio de un chip ¿no es así?" Preguntó la peli-azul cruzando su mirada con Asuka. "¿No deberían de poder localizar a Ikari-kun de la misma forma?"

Asuka dio un sorbo a su jugo mientras dirigió su mirada hacia las mascotas de los departamentos. El pequeño Rock movía su cola animadamente al tiempo que se acercaba en posición de caza a PenPen, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda al estar disfrutando de su desayuno.

"¡Wark! ¡Wark! ¡Wark!" El pingüino comenzó a graznar y agitar sus alas frenéticamente cuando el Golden Retriever le mordió la cola y comenzó a jalonearlo.

Misato miró al cachorro con recelo, mientras Asuka esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda y Rei miraba con curiosidad la escena.

"Yo hablé con Chidori al respecto…" Contestó finalmente la pelirroja. "…ya lo han intentado buscar pero dice que por alguna razón el chip de Shinji dejó de funcionar…"

"¿Cómo que dejó de funcionar/" Preguntó Misato alzando la ceja y mostrando algo de irritación por la respuesta de la chica.

Asuka encogió los hombros y dio otro sorbo su vaso de jugo… Una extraña escena se formó en el lugar cuando las tres mujeres tenían una expresión seria en sus rostros mientras un pingüino corría frenéticamente alrededor de la mesa siendo perseguido por un divertido cachorro dorado.

"Lo relacionan con los apagones del viernes…" Contestó Asuka con una expresión distante, su rostro haciendo remembranza de los eventos de ese día. "…un extraño campo magnético y más cosas" Agregó con desinterés.

"Sí…" Murmuró Misato al recordar también los eventos de ese día. "¿Habrá sido esa cosa?" Preguntó al aire la mujer, no realmente esperando una respuesta por parte de nadie, las dos chicas sabían a qué se refería Misato con 'esa cosa'.

"Hai" "No lo sé" Dijeron Rei y Asuka al unísono respectivamente. Ojos marrones y azules parpadearon y dirigieron su mirada hacia la peli-azul.

Rei intercaló su serena mirada entre las dos mujeres que la observaban expectante. "Poco antes de subir al helicóptero en Rumania ocurrió lo mismo… antes de que Ikari-kun enfrentara la tropa de vampiros" Explicó.

Misato alzó sus dos cejas en sorpresa, uno, porque no acababa de acostumbrarse a los cada vez más comunes comentarios de Rei, quien solía ser sumamente callada… y dos, aunque eso ya se lo habían platicado días atrás, realmente no dejaba de sorprenderla. "¿Qu-"

"Las presencias demoniacas se asocian con la aparición de campos electromagnéticos" Interrumpió Asuka a la mujer en tono "… y ese campo fue lo que frió el chip de Shinji" Ahora fue el turno de Asuka de ser contemplada por dos pares de ojos que la miraban de forma cuestionante. "¿Qué? Yo también me di cuenta y estuve investigando un poco" Dijo la pelirroja comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva y mirando de forma retador a las dos mujeres.

"Fuuuu…" Misato solamente dejó salir un suspiro y giró su mirada hacia un lado. PenPen y Rock ya habían salido de la cocina y por lo que escuchaba ahora se encontraban en la sala. "…eso nos deja en las mismas" Dijo la mujer con una expresión pensativa.

En ese momento Asuka se puso de pie. "Me retiro a lavarme los dientes" Dijo con la mirada hacia enfrente. "Ayanami, nos vemos en diez minutos para salir a la escuela" Agregó mirando a la peli-azul quien meramente asintió en respuesta.

Dicho eso se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala para llevarse a Rock a su departamento, al entrar a la sala no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. PenPen se encontraba arriba del sillón viendo la televisión tranquilamente mientras que Rock saltaba y saltaba tratando de subir, lo cual por su tamaño le era imposible. No obstante tomó al hiperactivo cachorro en brazos y salió del departamento.

"Vaya…" Murmuró Misato en la cocina, tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y al mismo tiempo se ganó una mirada cuestionante por parte de Rei. "…y yo que quería que Shinji-kun estuviera aquí el día de mañana"

Rei la miró con aun más confusión. "¿Sucede algo? Preguntó con curiosidad.

Misato solamente esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. "Hehehe… nada, es solo que mañana es White Day y me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco con Shinji-kun y Asuka"

"White Day…" Repitió Rei con una expresión de meditación en su rostro.

"Ya sabes…" Agregó la mujer. "…enviar cosas Asuka bajo el nombre de Shinji-kun y hacer a Asuka explotar… lo típico"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Cuestionó Rei confundida.

Misato solo encogió los hombros y sonrió. "Diversión" Dijo antes de abrir la última lata de cerveza que había sobre la mesa y darle un largo sorbo. "Mañana deberás llevar una gran bolsa a la escuela por cierto…" Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona a la peli-azul.

Rei no podía evitar confundirse con Misato, sus frases eran tan ambiguas y con muy poco contexto que se le dificultaba comprender de qué hablaba. "Mayor, me está confundiendo…"

"Misato" Corrigió la mujer lanzándole una mirada acusatoria.

"Gomen, Misato-san"

"Estoy segura que mañana tendremos muchos chocolates aquí en la casa con los que reciban tú y Asuka…" Dijo Misato con una mirada soñadora al imaginarse en la cima de una montaña de bombones de chocolate blanco.

"¿Usted no recibirá chocolates Misato-san?" Preguntó la chica ladeando su cabeza y mirando a la mujer con curiosidad.

Un balde de agua fría imaginario cayó sobre la mujer y esta esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. "Emm… hehehe… ¡C-claro que sí!" Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su orgulloso pecho y riendo de forma rara.

Rei solamente la observó por unos segundos más, analizando la reacción de la mujer, pero mejor decidió ponerse de pie. "Misato-san, me retiro, realizaré mis labores de higiene y proseguiré a acompañar a Sohryu" Dijo la peli-azul recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta por parte de Misato.

La chica se retiró de la cocina y unos minutos después del departamento, Misato quedó sola en la cocina, el lugar envuelto por el silencio. "Mmm… últimamente ya no he estado recibiendo tantos chocolates de los chicos de NERV por alguna razón… ¿me pregunto porque será?"

En algún lado de Tokyo-3 Kaji dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo.

"¡No puedo dejar que esas dos reciban más regalos que yo!" Exclamó Misato con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Montañas aledañas de Tokyo-3. 1200 Horas. Presente.

"¡Uuuuuhhhg! ¡Uuuuuuhhgg!" El chico gruñía al tiempo que con sus dos manos elevaba el Sakabatou sobre su cabeza y la deslizaba en un rápido movimiento hacia abajo… para nuevamente repetir la secuencia de acciones.

Había decidido quitarse la playera ya que sentía un poco de calor a pesar de la templada temperatura de las montañas, en la piel de su torso, tanto en pecho y espalda, se podían notar de forma muy tenue algunas cicatrices, además se podían apreciar varios rasguños y golpes recientes en su cara y rostro. No obstante, lo que captaba la mirada era el dibujo en el pecho del chico, el tatuaje tenía una estrella de cinco puntas, la cual tenía las dos puntas base hacia arriba y una única punta hacia abajo, en cada punta había un círculo con extrañas inscripciones y una serie de círculos anidado unos dentro de otros con más símbolos… era un símbolo parecido al que poseía Sir Arthur en su pecho, la único que era realmente idéntico entre ambos eran los símbolos en el centro de la estrella de cinco puntas que tenía Shinji con los símbolos de la estrella de seis puntas en el tatuaje del ya difunto rubio.

Frente a él, a un par de metros se encontraba Hiko Seijuro sentado sobre una gran roca. "¡Vamos! ¡Todavía te restan doscientas repeticiones para terminar esto y seguir adelante!" Regañó el espadachín.

"¡Tshh!" Exclamó Shinji con una expresión alarmada. "¡Esto… es tortura… no entrenamiento!" Se quejó entre hondos respiros. "¿¡Y porque tu no estas entrenando!"

"Por si no lo sabes yo entreno en cada segundo con cada movimiento que realizo" Dijo Hiko cruzando sus brazos y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Shinji solamente giró sus ojos a un lado, no tragándose ninguna palabra del pelirrojo.

Se encontraban entrenando sobre un puente natural al costado de una cascada, Hiko lo había despertado desde temprano y el infierno para Shinji había comenzado.

/ Flashback /

El chico se restregaba los ojos al tiempo que dejaba salir un bostezo. Luego giró su mirada a los alrededores y notó como el sol iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje campirano en el que se encontraba.

"¿Qué hora es…?" Preguntó para sí mismo con voz ronca.

"Cinco y media de la mañana" Respondió Hiko, quien se encontraba lúcido e impecable a su costado, vestía sus ropajes habituales aunque esta ocasión tenía sus manos y parte del antebrazo cubiertos con vendas. Shinji dejó salir un leve quejido. "Es la hora habitual a la que te levantabas en Londres… no voy a dejar que te mal acostumbres" Agregó con voz seria.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente del chico mientras agachaba la cabeza en derrota. Si bien era cierto que ya no se levantaba temprano para entrenar, todos los días en la tarde se escapaba por un rato para entrenar y ejercitarse… aunque debía admitir que el ritmo de entrenamiento no era el mismo aquí en Tokyo-3 que en Londres.

"Vamos a comenzar a calentar…" Dijo el pelirrojo, ahora se encontraba frente a Shinji a un par de metros de distancia, su cuerpo en posición de combate y su Sakabatou en sus manos frente a él. El chico estaba tan adormilado que ni siquiera notado había cuando el pelirrojo había tomado distancia. "¡Ponte en guardia!" Ordenó Hiko.

Shinji le lanzó una mirada irritada… era muy temprano para que lo anduvieran regañando y mandando, aun así dejó salir un suspiro y tomó el Sakabatou que colgaba del cinturón de su pantalón e imitó la postura de Hiko… ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos y finalmente Shinji alzó una ceja en forma cuestionante en dirección del pelirrojo.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Cuestionó el pelirrojo. "¿Por qué no me atacas?" El chico le lanzó una mirada incrédula, a lo que Hiko dejó salir un suspiro antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan peligrosamente. "Pero si no lo haces tú, entonces…"

CLANK

¡Eso le quitó el sueño al joven Ikari! En este momento se encontraba forcejando contra Hiko Seijuro, sus espadas hicieron une estruendo metálico en el momento en el que el chico a duras penas logró bloquear el ataque del pelirrojo; este había desaparecido de frente y reapareció blandiendo su espada hacia el costado de Shinji.

"¿Q-que?" Preguntó confundido Shinji entre forcejeos... el hombre no tenía una composición física robusta, pero se podía dar cuenta de su fuerza por la forma en que lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

"Será mejor que te concentres… esto puede doler" Murmuró Hiko con voz sombría antes de retroceder para desaparecer nuevamente frente al chico.

CLANK

Shinji alcanzó a bloquear el siguiente ataque que provino de la misma dirección pero en un ángulo diferente, el Sakabatou había sido blandido en su contra de forma vertical, de arriba para abajo, y Shinji lo bloqueó poniendo su espada sobre su cabeza, una mano en la empuñadura y la otra en el reverso. "¡Tshhh!" El chico sintió inmediatamente como se hacía una cortada en su mano izquierda debido a la fuerza del ataque de Hiko y a que el filo del arma se encontraba en el reverso de la katana.

PUFF

"¡Ughh!" El chico salió disparado hacia atrás cuando la rodilla de Hiko hizo contacto directo con su tórax. Ahora Shinji forcejeaba para levantarse, esa había sido un golpe bastante fuerte… Para nada Hiko Seijuro era un humano común y corriente. "¡Eso es-"

"Levántate…" Interrumpió el pelirrojo apuntando su espada hacia el chico y con una mirada fúnebre en sus ojos, su largo cabello creaba una sombra que hacía aún más macabra la imagen.

Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo… el semblante de Hiko era totalmente diferente al del día anterior, incluso la forma de entrenamiento. El día anterior, después de agotarse al utilizar su máxima velocidad había estado entrenando puro acondicionamiento físico en su estado agotado, pero el día de hoy… ¡Lo estaba atacando de verdad!

"¡Hop!" Se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y su semblante se tornó serio… el Ikari ya no sentía sueño para nada, solamente un fuerte dolor en su tórax.

CLANK

No pasó ni una fracción de segundo antes de que se lanzara contra Hiko en un ataque frontal, blandiendo su espada horizontalmente de izquierda a derecha.

Hiko, esbozando el fantasma de una sonrisa, no perdió tiempo en forcejeos y de un poderoso blandir hizo retroceder al chico.

CLANK SCREEECH CLANK

En esta ocasión Shinji vio venir el ataque del pelirrojo a tiempo. Hiko desapareció nuevamente y reapareció blandiendo su espada a las espaldas del chico, y al ser bloqueado su ataque, deslizó la hoja de su espada contra la de Shinji, los Sakabatous dejaban salir un chillido metálico y chispas naranjas debido a la fricción. Seguido al choque de espadas Hiko dirigió un ataque al costado del chico, el cual también fue bloqueado con manos temblorosas.

"_Es muy fuerte…"_ Pensó Shinji al tomar distancia del pelirrojo después de la última secuencia de ataques. La velocidad podía mantenerla, pero la fuerza de Hiko comparada con la suya era simplemente mucho superior. "¿Cuál es el objetivo?" Preguntó Shinji, tratando de comprender que era lo que debía lograr en el combate.

"¿Objetivo?" Cuestionó Hiko esbozando una media sonrisa colmilluda, sus ojos estrechándose y alzando una ceja. "El objetivo es para mí…" Murmuró, ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte del chico. "…quiero que te des cuenta de cuál es tu nivel y a que me refiero con que no tienes técnica…" Agregó alzando y empuñando su mano derecha, los músculos de su brazo y antebrazo se hincharon y sus venas se remarcaron contra su piel al hincharse como si fueran a explotar. "¡Prepárate!"

CRANK CRANK CRANK CRANK CRANK

Shinji solamente dejó salir un jadeo sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como Hiko nuevamente desaparecía frente a él y dejando como rastro de sus veloces movimientos eran explosiones en la tierra, las cuales iban formando pequeños cráteres… pareciere que el lugar estuviera siendo bombardeado por pequeñas granadas fragmentarias.

CLASH

Hiko apareció sobre su cabeza en esta ocasión, con un feroz ataque descendiente para el cual Shinji tuvo que usar sus dos manos nuevamente para contener. "Tsh-sh-tsh-" El piloto Eva forcejeó por una facción de segundo antes de ceder y dejarse caer de espaldas para hacer que Hiko perdiera el equilibrio

El plan del adolescente no funcionó, Hiko ya se había anticipado a ello y en medio del aire cambió su estancia y flexionó su brazo hacia atrás, empuñó su mano haciendo que sus músculos y venas saltaran nuevamente y lo lanzó en dirección al rostro del chico, quien ahora se encontraba de espaldas contra el piso…

BOOOOOOOM

Shinji se levantó y alejó del pelirrojo aterrado al ver el cráter que éste había hecho en el piso, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su cabeza… si no hubiera sido por su velocidad… "¡M-me pudiste haber matado!" Gruñó molesto.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Su respuesta fueron tres ataques sucesivos de diversas direcciones que logro con batalla… cada blandir que bloqueaba hacía que sus manos se entumecieran poco a poco. _"¡Mierda!" _Pensó aterrado y respirando agitadamente, su espalda se encontraba contra el tronco de un pino.

A un par de metros frente a él Hiko lo observaba pasivamente, su expresión blanca e ilegible, pero luego cambió su estancia… flexión ligeramente sus rodillas, movió su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y el derecho lo extendió hacia enfrente; se encontraba sujetando la empuñadura de su espada con su mano izquierda y sobre la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha descansaba la punta del Sakabatou… luego desapareció.

CRAASH CRAAAAAAAAK CRAAAAASHHHH

Shinji nuevamente solamente pudo esquivar el ataque frontal que lanzó el hombre… lo vio venir a escasos centímetros de distancia y lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarse de en medio de la espada y el árbol, este último fue quien recibió el ataque… astillas volaron por los aires al tiempo que su tronco se partía en múltiples ángulos y finalmente el alto pino comenzaba a desplomarse al piso… las aves revoloteaban espantadas ante el estruendo de troncos y varas del pino golpear contra sus vecinos.

Aún estaba anonadado viendo como el árbol se derrumbaba que no vio venir un puño contra su cara hasta que este se encontraba a un centímetro de su rostro.

El único oponente con el que recordaba haberse sentido así de minúsculo fue con Walter, Hiko se había convertido en el segundo. Ciertamente su velocidad ya la había aprendido a controlar y a dispararla… pero nuevamente, como en aquella ocasión en que se vio forzado por Walter, tuvo un disparo de adrenalina con lo cual todo se tornó en cámara lenta… el golpe de Hiko lo esquivó girando hacia un lado justo cuando estaba un par de milímetros de golpearlo.

Hiko esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al ver al chico finalmente 'reaccionar'. No obstante no se detuvo a contemplarlo, enfundó su espada y se lanzó en un ataque frontal contra Shinji.

El adolescente ahora podía ver los movimientos de Hiko con mayor claridad, y lo vio lanzarse contra él… tenía que aprovechar el corto tiempo que podía utilizar esta velocidad y se preparó para recibir el ataque, vio claramente que el pelirrojo desenfundar su espada y blandirla horizontalmente hacia su cabeza.

CLANK

El chico sonrió confiado al detener el ataque del hombre satisfactoriamente, su velocidad traduciéndose en fuerza…. "¡Ughhhhhh!" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cruzaron con la serena mirada de Hiko… la saliva voló fuera de su boca cuando ésta se abrió inocentemente al sentir un penetrante dolor que se esparcía por todo su costado…

Una fracción de segundo antes Hiko blandió su Sakabatou en contra del chico y como lo esperaba, el chico se confió al momento de bloquear su ataque… _"Sou Ryu Sen"_ Musitó mentalmente antes de tomar la funda de su espada con su mano derecha y blandirla horizontalmente contra el costado del chico… el duelo había terminado.

"¡Aghhh! ¡Haaaa! ¡Haaaa! ¡Ughhh!" Shinji se desplomó en el piso respirando agitadamente, sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo al tiempo que apretaba su costado derecho con su mano mientras se retorcía en el piso por el dolor.

Hiko bajó el Sakabatou y lo sostuvo a su costado derecho, observando al chico de forma serena… permaneció de esa forma por unos minutos, esperando a que el chico se recuperara… observando como sus gemidos disminuían su respiración se normalizaba.

"No… tenías… que hacer… eso…" Gruñó Shinji lanzándole una mirada realmente molesta al pelirrojo todavía desde el piso, Hiko solamente encogió los hombros en respuesta y luego levantó el Sakabatou para recargarlo sobre su hombro.

"Quería demostrar el punto que te he estado diciendo desde días atrás…" Dijo con voz seria, su semblante poco a poco regresando al de siempre. "…tu velocidad no ganará todas las peleas, espero que con esto te haya quedado claro…"

Shinji asintió muy levemente al tiempo que meditaba las palabras del hombre, su mirada clavada en el Sakabatou en el piso frente a él, realmente lo había acabado sin ningún esfuerzo… luego giró su mirada hacia el campo de batalla, el cual lucía como si hubiera sido víctima de un bombardeo. "Esas técnicas…" Murmuró haciendo remembranza de los aterradoras proezas de fuerza y velocidad del pelirrojo.

"Futae No Kiwami, la técnica de doble impacto que mis ancestros fueron perfeccionando para no solamente usarse con los puños…" Dijo al tiempo que empuñaba su mano izquierda con fuerza. "…Gatotsu, una de las variaciones fue la que destruyo ese árbol…" Agregó al tiempo que extendía su espada, apuntándola en dirección del árbol caído. "…y finalmente, Sou Ryu Sen, la técnica con la que quedaste en ese estado…" Finalizó esbozando una sonrisa burlona y colmilluda en su rostro.

"Todo eso… ¿pertenece a tu estilo de combate? ¿Eso es lo que voy a aprender?" Preguntó Shinji ya recuperado del tremendo golpe que había recibido.

"Iie… solamente el Sou Ryu Sen pertenece al Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…" Aclaró el pelirrojo. "…las otras técnicas fueron heredadas a Kenji Himura por los aliados de su padre" El adolescente asintió mesmerizado.

"Tshh…" Unos segundos después Shinji forcejeó por ponerse de pie nuevamente, sentía un dolor pulsante en su costado pero nada que lo inmovilizara. "Vaya…" Murmuró al pasear su mirada por el campo de batalla a su alrededor. "…este lugar quedó destruido"

"Tenemos muchos lugares donde entrenar, además después lo arreglaremos" Dijo Hiko dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de Shinji. "…vamos, continuemos con tu entrenamiento" Agregó sin darse la vuelta y mientras continuaba alejándose.

Shinji lo miró titubeante por unos instantes antes de tratar iniciar su paso tras el pelirrojo.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"Por cierto… tengo que volver a Tokyo-3, las cosas no quedaron en muy buen estado…" Dijo Shinji mientras continuaba blandiendo su espada de arriba abajo.

El pelirrojo lo observó en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió levemente al tiempo que encogía los hombros y cerraba los ojos. "De acuerdo…" Murmuró abriendo los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cascada a su costado. "…mañana iremos a Tokyo-3, esta noche empacaremos cosas y saldremos para allá mañana temprano"

"¿Empacar?" Cuestionó Shinji con curiosidad. Sus ropas ya estaban empapadas de sudor y se sentía algo cansado, el combate y las más de trescientas repeticiones comenzaban a surtir efecto.

Hiko alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada al chico que lo hizo desear no ser atacado por el pelirrojo. "¿Acaso crees que soy una especie de ermitaño?" Preguntó lanzándole una mirada fea. "Obviamente yo resido en Tokyo-3…"

"Oh…" Exclamó Shinji no queriendo responder a la pregunta retórica que había realizado Hiko… no sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de decir que efectivamente él pensaba que el pelirrojo era una especie de ermitaño.

"Vete preparando mentalmente…" Agregó Hiko cruzando sus brazos y con una expresión meditabunda. "…todos los días nos veremos a las cinco y media de la mañana para entrenar"

"¿¡Que QUE! ¿¡Cinco y media!" Exclamó Shinji bajando su espada de bambú a un costado y mirando al hombre con incredulidad. "¡Eso es demasiado temprano! ¿Por qué no entrenamos en la tarde?"

FIIIZZZZ

Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando el hombre le lanzó una mirada fulminante, lo imaginó emanando un aura roja demoniaca. "Nos reuniremos a entrenar a las cinco de la mañana entonces… ¿alguna objeción?" Gruñó el pelirrojo.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Shinji al tiempo que resumía su entrenamiento, un aura de derrota a su alrededor. "Iie…" Murmuró dejando salir un suspiro.

"Bien…" Dijo Hiko. "¡Pero que hambre tengo!" Exclamó el pelirrojo con un semblante diferente al de unos instantes atrás. "¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuándo termines nos vamos a comer algo? Tengo antojo de un poco de curry con una copa de sake… ¡Ahhhhh que ricoooo!"

Shinji observó a Hiko con una ceja levantada y una gota de sudor en su frente. _"No cabe duda que todos los pelirrojos son unos bipolares…" _Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Japón. 2300 Horas. Presente.

"Maestro, es un honor recibirlo…" Dijo Corvinus al tiempo que se hincaba sobre una rodilla y con su cabeza agachada hacía una reverencia respetuosa al hombre encapuchado y de pálida piel.

"Ikari se encuentra en el lugar del antiguo Sensei de Souichiro" Dijo el encapuchado ignorando a su subordinado. A sus espaldas se encontraba Souichiro, su semblante se notaba serio, pero se podía apreciar molestia en su mirada.

"¿Quiere que envíe una tropa vampiros?" Preguntó Corvinus alzando su mirada y con voz ansiosa.

"Iie…" Respondió su Maestro con un gruñido. "…te he dicho que dejes de depender en esos patéticos sirvientes que creas… enviarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo, no se enfrentarían a humanos comunes y corrientes"

"Maestro, solamente usted puede ser quien libere a Abaddon sin cabida a fallas…" Agregó el pelinegro, lo cual hizo que Souichiro frunciera el ceño y le lanzara una mirada asesina.

"Ahórrate tus palabras de adulación estúpida…" Murmuró el encapuchado haciendo que Corvinus se estremeciera y mejor se pusiera de pie, el pelinegro sabía que el enfurecer a su maestro era algo peligroso. "…esperaremos a que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco más, Hellsing y Vaticano se encuentran rondando en Tokyo-3, además el momento perfecto será cuando el penúltimo mensajero se haga presente…"

"¿Por qué hasta entonces Maestro?" Cuestionó intrigado Souichiro desde las espaldas del encapuchado.

"Divide y vencerás…" Respondió el encapuchado esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa que mostraba sus filosos colmillos. "Prepara a Agramon, Aldinach y Abdiel… ellos se convertirán en sirvientes de Souichiro como portador de Abaddon"

Los dos vampiros observaron a su maestro con ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Souichiro? Maestro ¿Por qué…?" Cuestionó el pelinegro.

"No es de tu incumbencia Corvinus…" Respondió con molestia, pero unos instantes después esbozó una sonrisa confiada. "Nagisa nos hizo un gran favor al sellar a sus hermanos… sin ello no hubiéramos logrado crear estos híbridos a tiempo"

"Hai… SEELE no hubiera aceptado que los mensajeros fueran destruidos antes de que los híbridos nacieran y se desarrollaran… su existencia no tendría ningún caso…" Explicó Corvinus con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

El encapuchado se giró hacia el chico a sus espaldas. "El momento se acerca Souichiro y entonces jugarás tu papel con Abaddon… y yo, una vez convertido en un Dios te devolveré lo que anhelas…" Murmuró el hombre de pálida piel. "…debes prepararte para ese momento"

"Lo estaré maestro…" Respondió el joven de blanco cabello cerrando sus ojos y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. "…su trascendencia es mi meta también"

Luego el encapuchado devolvió su mirada hacia su otro subordinado. "Corvinus, mantenme informado de los planes de Millenium… el Mayor podría ser una pieza muy útil en mi juego" Dijo el encapuchado.

"Lo es, Maestro. Debo decir que su plan para aniquilar a Hellsing es brillante…" Respondió Corvinus con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro.

"Has usado bien el don que te he brindado…"

"Hai, cuya única razón de existir es que usted cumpla todos sus objetivos" Dijo el pelinegro con respeto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Medio año después del ataque de Bardiel.

"¿Realmente eres quien dices ser?" Preguntó Enrico Maxwell mirando con disgusto al joven frente a él. A sus espaldas se encontraba Alexander Anderson, quien escrudiñaba al chico de cabellos plateados que encaraban. Maxwell agitaba su abanico de papel para soportar el intenso calor que se sentía en la rudimentaria capilla.

Se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo a treinta kilómetros de la ciudad de Mombasa, Vaticano había recibido un informe urgente por parte del arzobispado de Kenya… un joven se proclamaba a sí mismo como un ángel.

El chico de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada al tiempo que encogía los hombros.

FIIZZZZZ

Los ojos de Maxwell y Anderson se abrieron como platos… ambos reconocían sin duda ese escudo hexagonal de color naranja que se desplegó por una fracción de segundo.

"AT-Field…" Murmuró Anderson, sonriendo casi peligrosamente, su fanatismo causándole euforia.

"La firma de los Mensajeros…" Murmuró Maxwell antes de girar su rostro molesto hacia un cura que permanecía en silencio en la esquina de la pequeño y pobre habitación. "¿¡Porque su divinidad no fue enviado a Vaticano!" Preguntó colérico, haciendo que el cura se estremeciera de miedo.

"L-lo siento su excelencia…" Se disculpó titubeante. "…f-fueron ordenes d-del arzobispado que el joven pe-"

"¡Divinidad!" Interrumpió el rubio sacerdote de forma amenazante.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!" Exclamó aterrado el sacerdote de dicha iglesia. "¡El arzobispado ordenó que su divinidad permaneciera en este lugar por seguridad!" Corrigió rápidamente el pobre hombre.

Anderson y Maxwell alzaron una ceja mientras mantenían su mirada en el hombre que parecía encogerse poco a poco, finalmente sacudieron su cabeza negativamente hasta de girar sus miradas hacia el joven frente a ellos.

"Su divinidad… ¿Cómo podemos referirnos hacia usted?" Cuestionó Enrico haciendo una respetuosa reverencia al chico de ojos carmesí.

"Nagisa" Respondió. "Kaworu Nagisa" Ya había transcurrido casi una semana desde que fue expulsado de la base de SEELE por el vampiro de cabello negro y había llegado a la sabana Africana.

"Nagisa-sama... Permítanos escoltarlo a nuestra sagrada ciudad de Vaticano" Ofreció Anderson haciendo una reverencia hacia Kaworu. "…ahí se encontrará sano y salvo… a XIII Sección de Vaticano lo protegerá hasta nuestro último aliento"

Kaworu alzó una ceja y observó al rubio con curiosidad. "Muchas gracias Sacerdote Anderson…" Agradeció. "…tengo información importante que brindar a Vaticano, y necesitaré de su protección… ya que hay cosas importantes que debo hacer…" Dijo eso último con un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Japón. Días después.

"Corvinus, has tenido suerte…" Dijo Keel Lorenz, su brazo recargado sobre el escritorio frente a él, se encontraba en la cabecera de la gran mesa holográfica y a sus costados se encontraban los demás miembros del comité. Al final de la gran mesa, en el costado derecho se encontraba Corvinus.

El vampiro debía admitir que el mismo se encontraba nervioso de asistir a esta reunión… la creación de los híbridos no había estado funcionando, ciertamente habían logrado multiplicar la esencia del ahora desertor Kaworu, pero ninguno de sus 'clones' había logrado sobrevivir el proceso.

"Sin duda Nagisa tiene que estar involucrado con el retraso de aparición de Mensajeros…" Intervino otro de los ancianos.

"Hai, el protocolo de Gauff utilizado por la iglesia solamente los congelaría en su estado embrionario por unos meses más, pero el tiempo ya ha expirado" Aclaró otro más. Corvinus dejó salir un suspiro cansino, odiaba admitir que el consejo de ancianos tenía razón en esta ocasión.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás experimentar con los embriones?" Preguntó Lorentz.

"Por lo menos año y medio más…" Respondió el vampiro forzándose a mostrar un semblante relajado y despreocupado. "…ese bastardo de Nagisa realizó un sello poderoso para congelar a sus hermanos restantes en estado embrionario… de no haber encerrado a nuestros conejillos de indias dentro de una barrera estos también se habrían congelado" Gruñó.

"Año y medio es tiempo suficiente… de no lograrlo habrá consecuencias Corvinus" Amenazó Lorenz.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada desafiante al anciano antes de esbozar una media sonrisa y mirar al cabecilla de SEELE de forma retadora. "Deberías cuidar tus palabras anciano… creo que olvidas que poseo demasiada información de ustedes, lo suficiente para sabotear todos sus planes…" Dijo. "¡No me subestimes!" Gruñó al final.

"Arrogante vampiro, cuida tus palabras…" Murmuró Keel con molestia. "...tú nos subestimas a nosotros si crees que no tenemos los medios para deshacernos de ti… así que cuida tus espaldas"

"Tshh… mejor me retiro, estas reuniones estúpidas nunca llevan a ningún lugar" Dijo antes de que su imagen holográfica desapareciera de la oscura habitación.

"Corvinus no es de fiar…" Dijo uno de los ancianos. "…y con la creación de esos híbridos bajo su control representa un punto de gran ventaja a su favor sobre nosotros…"

"No obstante, los EVA Series serán quien realmente controlen Tercer Impacto…" Respondió otro más "…lo único positivo de la deserción de Nagisa y sus acciones en contra de sus hermanos es que ahora tenemos más tiempo para perfeccionar los motores S2"

"Lo que no comprendo y me molesta de Corvinus… ¿Qué es lo que él desea con el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana?" Murmuró uno de los ancianos con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación por unos instantes antes de que Keel interviniera. "Como un vampiro… lo único que le espera a él al morir es el infierno…" Murmuró. "…el plan de Instrumentalización Humana en su única salida para librarse de ello"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un mes después.

Kaworu se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas de una de las grandes torres de Vaticano, observando a la gran multitud que se había reunido para atender la misa impartida por el Papa. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y murmuró. "Los lilims son seres interesantes..."

TOC TOC TOC

"Adelante" Dijo el chico al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la gran puerta de gruesa madera en el extremo contrario de su habitación.

"Con su permiso Nagisa-sama" Se excusó Anderson respetuosamente.

"Gusto en verlo Sacerdote Anderson" Saludó Kaworu animadamente. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Ofreció.

"Muchas gracias su divinidad, es muy amable" Respondió el rubio haciendo una profusa reverencia lo cual hizo que Kaworu lo observara con curiosidad. "Si me lo permite… vengo a dar un reporte de los avances de nuestra investigación acerca del consejo de SEELE y a plantearle algunas preguntas cuya respuesta nos podrían ser útiles… creemos haber encontrado algunos nexos"

Kaworu alzó las cejas y asintió con su característica sonrisa en su rostro. "Adelante, no es ninguna molestia… pero por favor tome asiento Sacerdote" Invitó el chico.

"Gracias Nagisa-sama" Agradeció Anderson antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sofás y fue seguido por Kaworu, quien tomó asiento en el sofá de lado contrario.

El departamento de Kaworu, o sus aposentos, como Anderson los llamaba, no era realmente un lugar muy grande, pero se podía apreciar el lujo al ver el inmueble y decoraciones del lugar… ciertamente Vaticano no es un lugar muy pobre.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo el chico para indicar que se encontraba listo para responder lo que el sacerdote cuestionara.

"El consejo de Vaticano se muestra deseoso en saber algo más de información de la que decidido mantener…" Explicó el rubio. "Su insistencia reside en que han topado con pared en las investigaciones respecto al Plan de Instrumentalización Humana, SEELE a pesar de ser tan poderoso es simplemente invisible… están bien protegidos, e indudablemente están infiltrados en muchos lugares… por ello nuestra insistencia de que permanezca usted en un bajo perfil…"

Kaworu esbozó su peculiar sonrisa. "Sacerdote Anderson, no se preocupe, conozco los motivos de permanecer en este lugar… no hay necesidad de dar explicaciones" Explicó cuando el rubio comenzó a perder el punto de la conversación. "¿Qué es lo que necesita Sacerdote Anderson? Aunque debo decir que ya he dicho todo lo que conozco…" Cuestionó.

El rubio pareció titubear unos momentos antes de proseguir. "Este hombre que mencionó, Corvinus…" Gruñó Anderson. "¿Cuál es su rol dentro de SEELE?"

Kaworu lo observó por unos instantes en silencio y dejó salir un suspiro, comprendía por qué el titubeo en preguntarlo… esa era una pregunta que le habían planteado ya en innumerables veces y en todas ocasiones había respondido la verdad. "No lo sé…" Respondió nuevamente, una expresión desilusionada se pintó en el rostro del rubio al tiempo que este bajaba la mirada. "…pero…" Murmuró el Ángel ganándose rápidamente una mirada expectante por parte del Padre Bayoneta. "…ese hombre tiene un gran conocimiento en magia negra, y mis hermanos estaban muriendo… no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que están intentando…" Dijo frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

Durante el último mes ese era un tema que había evitado, era un tabú para él… ya había sellado a sus hermanos en su estado embrionario, y deseaba que el sello plantado funcionara con todos, además sus deseos y razones de existir seguían siendo los mismos que los de sus hermano… debía volver con su padre. Pero el sellarlos también significaba una traición hacía ellos y sabía que habría consecuencias…

Es por ello que este mes desde su llegada, dejó que fuera la Iglesia quien se encargara de investigar… ya que simplemente él no podía ayudarlos en nada, o al menos todo lo que él sabía Vaticano también lo sabía desde antes de que él se los dijera.

No se había percatado, pero frente a él, el Sacerdote fruncía su seño y su rostro se tornaba furioso al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos con fuerza. "No puedo creer que la información que nos brindaron los paganos de Hellsing sea realmente de ayuda…" Gruñó.

Kaworu parpadeó confundido y dirigió su mirada hacia el Sacerdote. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó al ver el semblante molesto del rubio.

"Iie, es solo que nosotros habíamos topado pared con respecto a la identidad de Alexander Corvinus… esa abominación no tiene un rastro en ningún lugar, por lo que el día de ayer recurrimos a los paganos de la Iglesia Anglicana…" Dijo con molestia.

La respuesta de Anderson hizo que Kaworu alzara las cejas. "¿Qué es lo que descubrieron?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

El rubio dejó salir un suspiro cansado y comenzó a narrar los eventos que habían ocurrido el día anterior.

/Flashback/

Londres. 2130 Horas.

La oscuridad ya había envuelto la ciudad de Londres y las tumultuosas calles del centro se encontraban iluminadas por el alumbrado público. Era una noche con un clima cálido que se mantenía en lo agradable.

Enrico Maxwell se encontraba de pie contemplando una exposición de Rembrant en el British Museum, tenía un gran sobre amarillo bajo su brazo y en ese momento se encontraba custodiado por la elite del grupo Iscariote, Anderson permanecía a su lado, apreciando una de las pinturas, mientras que Yumei y Heinkel permanecían a un par de metros a sus costados, cada una sumida en sus propias apreciaciones.

"Ya es hora…" Murmuró el hombre de cabello plateado al tiempo que daba una rápida mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

"Bastardos Anglicanos…" Gruñó el rubio.

"Que falta de respeto Sacerdote Anderson…" Irrumpió fuertemente la voz de Integra en el silencioso lugar. "…aunque no me sorprender que la Iglesia Católica hable mal de las demás religiones…" Respondió esbozando una media sonrisa dirigida al sacerdote, a quien se le pintó una vena en la frente ante la respuesta de la mujer.

"¡Mald-"

"Suficiente" Intervino Maxwell alzando su mano y deteniendo al Sacerdote. "No es momento para ese tipo de trivialidades…"

Pasando al lado de Heinkel sin titubeos, Integra acortó la distancia entre ella y el dirigente de Iscariote, ambos encarándose el uno al otro con un par de metros de distancia entre ellos.

"¡Vaya artillería!" Exclamó Maxwell esbozando una media sonrisa al ver quienes custodiaban a la rubia dirigente de Hellsing. A las espaldas de la mujer se encontraban Walter, Alucard y Bernadotte.

Heinkel meramente había alzado una ceja al intercalar su mirada entre los tres guaruras de Integra… y una gota se le pintó en la frente cuando Pip le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta. Finalmente se dirigió al costado de Maxwell, pasando tranquilamente al lado de Integra y sus guaruras.

La última en llegar a la formación de protección del dirigente de la XIII Sección de Vaticano fue Yumeni, quien permaneció a las espaldas del hombre de cabellos plateados… una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Y ahí, en el silencioso museo, dos viejos enemigos se encararon nuevamente… de las ocho personas presentes, Anderson y Alucard parecían encontrarse en su propio universo paralelo, cada uno de ellos parecía estar listo para desenfundar armas y comenzar una batalla en cualquier instante… cada uno de ellos solamente esperaba la más pequeña incitación de combate por parte del otro.

"Imagino que has escuchado acerca del Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana…" Dijo Maxwell yendo directamente al grano y extendiendo hacia Integra el folder que guardaba bajo su brazo.

La rubia alzó una ceja al verse tomada fuera de lugar, generalmente en Enrico Maxwell hablaba por un buen rato antes de saltar a los negocios pero en esta ocasión lo había omitido. Cierto, Alucard le había dicho algo al respecto, y desde aquel día seguían sin saber nada al respecto.

"¿Qué es esto?" Cuestionó la mujer al tiempo que abría el folder y comenzaba a hojear rápidamente las decenas de hojas que contenía.

"Respuestas…" Dijo Maxwell sonriendo plácidamente y encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Integra alzó su mirada hacia el hombre. "Hay bastantes partes censuradas…" Dijo al ver algunas partes del texto cubiertas con grueso marcador negro.

"Lo que puedes leer es información suficiente para que te des cuenta de la gravedad de lo que está sucediendo…" Respondió el dirigente de Iscariote.

Integra lo observó en silencio por unos instantes. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó abruptamente. "No creo que de pronto Vaticano haya querido regalarnos de buena voluntad un suvenir de esta calaña…"

"Hahahahaha…" Maxwell dejó salir una carcajada al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. "Es obvio que no…" Respondió al detenerse y esbozando una media sonrisa por un segundo antes de que si rostro se tornara totalmente serio. "Hace varios meses atrás ustedes siguieron un rastro hasta Tokyo-3..." Comenzó a explicar.

En ese momento los ojos de todos los miembros de Hellsing se clavaron en Maxwell al tiempo que contenían la respiración, temían por la seguridad de cierto joven japonés.

"…si no estoy mal informado se encontraban tras el rastro de un vampiros que desató una plaga en ese lugar…" Continuó Maxwell. "…lo que necesitamos es cualquier información relevante y/o nombres que hayan obtenido" Finalizó, en ese momento los miembros de Iscariote le dieron una mirada curiosa al grupo de Hellsing cuando los cuatro dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó insistente Maxwell alzando una ceja.

Hubo un momento de largo silencio entre ambos. "De acuerdo…" Dijo Integra más para sí misma que para el hombre. "Nuestros equipos de reconocimiento descubrieron varios grupos de vampiros de origen europeo que habían comenzado a rondar en Tokyo-3…" Explicó al tiempo que hacía memoria. "…al realizar nuestras propias investigaciones descubrimos quienes estaban convirtiendo a estos sujetos…"

"¿Oh?" Murmuró Maxwell expectante y alzando una ceja con al tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa.

"…decidimos investigar este asunto a fondo debido a un detalle peculiar que descubrimos…" Dijo Integra, su semblante tornándose sombrío en ese momento y ganando mayor atención por parte de Iscariote. "…Alucard descubrió que eran humanos convertidos sin las… características mínimas para serlo"

"Virginidad, sexo diferente, blablablá…" Interrumpió Maxwell encogiendo los hombros "…de ahí sus nexos con Millenium, aun no me has dicho q-"

"Fuimos a Tokyo-3 buscando a quien generó esa plaga…" Interrumpió la rubia en esta ocasión al hombre. "…un vampiro de nombre Alexander Corvinus"

Los ojos de todos los miembros de Iscariote se abrieron como platos en reconocimiento de ese nombre. Kaworu les había narrado que había sido un hombre con dicho nombre quien lo había expulsado de los cuarteles de SEELE… y quien se encontraba experimentando con los hermanos del Ángel.

La reacción de sorpresa de los miembros de la sección secreta de Vaticano no pasó desapercibida por los miembros de Hellsing. "Creo que lo conoces… ¿no es así?" Cuestionó Integra estrechando sus ojos.

Maxwell parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su estado de sorpresa y recuperar su relajado semblante. "Lo hemos escuchado…" Respondió sonriente. "¿Algún otro dato importante que puedas brindarnos? ¿Sabes algo más respecto a él?" Preguntó ansioso.

Integra estudió al hombre con la mirada por unos segundos y dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Iie… eso es todo lo que sabemos" Respondió negando una vez con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Mmhh…" Maxwell le dio una mirada decepcionada a la mujer antes de dejar salir un suspiro. "Vaya… esperaba que estuvieran mejor informados al respecto…" Dijo encogiendo los hombros. "Creo que esto será todo… fue un placer verla Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…" Agregó al tiempo que hacía una reverencia en forma de despedida hacia la mujer, luego paseó su mirada sobre sus subordinados. "¿Nos vamos?" Les dijo, estos asintieron silenciosamente y caminaron tras Maxwell cuando este comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pasando a un costado de Integra en el proceso.

Los miembros de Hellsing solamente mantuvieron su mirada al frente durante la retirada de Iscariote.

"Así que no hablarás respecto a este sujeto…" Dijo Integra cuando Maxwell pasó a su costado.

"Eres una mujer inteligente" Respondió sin girar su mirada ni detenerse. "Tú puedes hacer tus propias conclusiones…"

/Fin de Flashback/

"Eso hombre parece formar parte de las filas de Millenium…" Murmuró Anderson con su mirada clavada en el piso. "…eso complica todo"

"¿Millenium?" Cuestionó Kaworu alzando las cejas.

"Un grupo nazi que sobrevivió la segunda guerra mundial…" Aclaró el rubio. "…se especializaban en el investigación de fenómenos sobrenaturales con fines bélicos…"

"¿Cómo es que eso complica todo?" Agregó el chico de cabello plateado estrechando la mirada.

"Este hombre, Corvinus, no trabaja por su cuenta, ahora sabemos que es respaldado por Millenium, esto significa que tiene recursos para lo que sea…"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en la habitación el cual fue interrumpido nuevamente por Anderson. "Kaworu-sama… años atrás Millenium aniquiló las tropas de Hellsing al enviar un grupo vampiros y ghouls…" Kaworu solo observó expectante al hombre, las gafas de Anderson brillaban con el reflejo de la luz y escondían sus ojos. "…ellos lograron crear vampiros artificiales, por así llamarlos, Nagisa-sama… no me sorprendería que estén intentando convertir a sus hermanos"

Kaworu bajó su mirada, realmente no les sorprendía.

"_Kaworu-kun, ya no nos eres útil, con tus hermanos crearemos una nueva raza, algo más útil y poderoso…"_ Las palabras de Corvinus se repitieron en su mente.

"_¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo?"_ Pensó molesto hacia sí mismo, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza… sintió repulsión hacia sí mismo.

"Sacerdote Anderson…" Dijo girando su seria mirada hacia el rubio, quien lo observó expectante. "…no podemos permitir que SEELE juegue de esa forma con el destino de todos…" Dijo con un tono bajo y casi agresivo, cosa que llamó la atención de Anderson. "…para serle sincero, no confío en el clero de la Iglesia, hay demasiada política, dinero e intereses personales… es por ello que le pediré que sea usted quien se convierta en mis ojos y oídos…"

Los ojos de Anderson se abrieron en sorpresa y si quijada se colgó inconscientemente. "N-nagisa-sama ¡Será un honor!" Dijo poniéndose de pie para luego postrarse sobre una rodilla ante Kaworu y agachando su rostro. "¡Su confianza y fe en este humano hacen regocijar mi corazón! ¡Por mi fe y por mi vida puede estar seguro que mi misión será su misión!"

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Kaworu al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente y agitaba sus manos frente a él. "No es para tanto Sacerdote Anderson… por favor póngase de pie"

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Anderson poniéndose de pie rápidamente, juntando sus piernas, manos a sus costados, sacando el pecho y alzando su rostro. La gota de sudor en la frente de Kaworu se hizo más grande cuando vio las cascadas dramáticas de lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Anderson y como la nariz del rubio goteaba profusamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un día antes. Mansión de Hellsing. 2230 Horas.

"Ikari no sabe nada respecto a esto ¿no es así Alucard?" Cuestionó Integra mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre los papeles que le había brindado Maxwell un par de horas atrás.

"Iie…" Respondió el vampiro, quien se encontraba frente a la ventana con su mirada pegada en el cielo estrellado. "…el Plan de Instrumentalización Humana… hehehe" Dijo dejando una leve y ronca risa.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso Alucard?" Preguntó Integra lanzándole una mirada amenazante al vampiro.

Alucard meramente encogió los hombros y no despegó su mirada del cielo estrellado al tiempo de contestar. "Simplemente es ridículo…"

"Este plan…" Murmuró Integra devolviendo su mirada hacia los documentos sobre el escritorio frente a ella. "…destruir a la humanidad, crear un dios… o ambos…" Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de preocupación.

"Este sujeto Corvinus… de alguna forma se encuentra interviniendo, pero no veo como crear patéticas tropas de vampiros puede ayudarle a SEELE…" Dijo Alucard girando su mirada hacia la rubia. "Hay mucho que no sabemos aún…"

Integra asintió cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que recargaba sus codos en el escritorio y con la punta de sus dedos masajeaba sus sienes.

"Al parecer NERV y los pilotos Eva juegan un papel importante en este plan…" Murmuró Walter, quien se encontraba al costado izquierdo de Integra y hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio y escuchando el intercambio del vampiro y la rubia. "…sería prudente vigilar a NERV desde dentro"

Integra y Alucard giraron su mirada hacia el anciano y lo miraron expectantes. Walter tenía su mirada fija hacia enfrente, pegada en el fondo de la habitación. "Por alguna razón los ataques de los mensajeros se han detenido, no sabemos el que, quien o como lo hizo… también, lo que yo veo acerca de NERV y los pilotos Eva, es que no son más marionetas creadas para destruir a los mensajeros y evitar que estos interfieran en dicho plan. En lo que respecta a los mensajeros restantes, cuando éstos ataquen de nuevo, esas marionetas intervendrán… sería conveniente tener a alguien dentro de NERV y que lo observe de cerca…"

"¿Con ese 'alguien' te refieres a Ikari?" Preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja y esbozando una media sonrisa.

Walter lo meditó por unos segundos, lo cual hizo entender a la mujer y al vampiro que no se refería al joven ex-piloto. "No realmente, aunque sería una buena opción"

"¿Qué Ikari pilotee nuevamente? Interesante…" Murmuró Alucard esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Iie… Ikari abandonó ese lugar y esa responsabilidad, no podemos obligarlo a volver" Intervino Walter, sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos presentes con su postura defensiva hacia el chico.

"No hay problema…" Dijo Integra con una mirada perspicaz en su rostro. "Walter habla con Bernadotte, indudablemente él podrá infiltrar a alguien dentro de NERV sin problemas"

"Hai" Respondió el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

"Walter" Dijo Alucard con un tono bajo de voz y ganándose la atención de Walter e Integra. "…asegúrate de entrenar bien a Ikari. Sin duda una guerra se va a desatar y él debe de estar preparado"

"No se preocupe Alucard-sama" Respondió el anciano esbozando una media sonrisa. "…usted mejor que nadie conoce la extensión de sus habilidades, yo meramente seré quien le enseñe a utilizarlas"

"Este joven Ikari… desempeñará un papel importante en esta guerra…" Dijo Alucard devolviendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado fuera de la ventana y esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa. "...aunque el mismo lo repudie, su destino lo llevará a combatir…"

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes el cual fue interrumpido por el anciano. "Solamente que para cumplirlo espero que Ikari no muera en este ridículo entrenamiento que le está dando Bernadotte" Dijo Walter rompiendo la seriedad de las palabras de Alucard.

Instantáneamente y al mismo tiempo Alucard, Integra y Walter dejaron salir un suspiro cansado. "…pilotear un helicóptero ¿huh?" Murmuró Alucard. "…ese mercenario está un tanto fuera de sus cabales"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meses después.

PUUUMM

"¡Es una herejía!" Exclamó Anderson furioso al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de Maxwell con su puño.

El rubio se ganó las miradas pasivas por parte de Heinkel y Maxwell, por su parte, la monja se encontraba transformada en su tímida contraparte en ese momento, y miró con ojos temblorosos y asustados al sacerdote.

"Anderson…" Dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados tratando de tranquilizar al sacerdote, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡La Iglesia no puede depender de esa abominación!" Gruñó el rubio lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a su superior. "¡Debería ser destruido en cualquier caso!"

Maxwell, quien encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, solamente dejó salir un largo y hondo suspiro, ignoró el furioso arranque de Anderson y meramente dio un sorbo al humeante café que se encontraba en su escritorio.

"Anderson… tú sabes que no es la primera ocasión en la que él es utilizado…" Dijo tranquilamente haciendo que el rubio meramente girara su mirada hacia un lado y empuñara sus manos con fuerza.

"Lo sé pero-"

"Y también sabes que su poder es la única razón por la cual la Iglesia lo ha mantenido en nuestro plano existencial y no lo ha destruido como al resto de sus semejantes…" Continuó Maxwell interrumpiendo la réplica de Anderson.

"Es demasiado riesgoso…" Murmuró Anderson. "…debe de haber otra forma, Nagisa-sama se enc-"

"Anderson, han pasado ya más de seis meses desde que Nagisa-sama selló a sus hermanos… y en dicho tiempo tanto él como nosotros no hemos tenido progreso en nuestra investigación acerca de SEELE y sus planes…" Maxwell lanzó una mirada severa hacia el rubio. "Dime Anderson… ¿Qué es lo que propones? Estoy abierto a mejores ideas…"

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación.

"Maxwell-sama, ¿Qué es lo que harán? Recuerde que él se ha encontrado fuera de las manos y jurisdicción de Vaticano desde hace siglos atrás…" Dijo el rubio sacerdote devolviendo su mirada cuestionante hacia su superior.

Enrico Maxwell esbozó una sonrisa maligna al tiempo que estrechaba sus ojos. "Anderson… en ocasiones llega el momento en que se deben de romper las reglas para seguir el curso de acción adecuado..." Dice en voz alta y con orgullo. "No olvides que la XIII Sección de Vaticano se formó con dicho fin… ¡Somos la Legión de Judas Iscariote!" Exclamó apuñando sus manos con fuerza y una mirada viciosa en sus ojos.

"Esto creará una guerra" Advirtió Anderson con seriedad.

"¡No importa! ¡Ya hay una guerra! ¡Pero con su poder bajo nuestro control nos desharemos de los mensajeros paganos de SEELE primero y con éste mismo aplastaremos a quien se oponga al poder de nuestra Iglesia!" Exclamó el hombre de plateado cabello al tiempo que se ponía de pie para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

"Destruir a los mensajeros…" Murmuró Anderson no muy conforme con las palabras emocionadas de Maxwell.

Enrico alzó una ceja y le dio una mirada cuestionante a Anderson. "Ya te lo había dicho ¿no es así? Nuestra Iglesia está formada por hombres… hombres que desean sobrevivir a pesar de su fe, las paces con nuestro Padre las haremos después…"

Anderson se enfureció ante las cínicas palabras del hombre. Pero era verdad, sabía que el clero de la Iglesia estaba lleno de hombres así… así que decidió ignorarlo por el momento. "¿Entonces lo atacarán y se harán de su poder?" Cuestionó.

La perturbada expresión en el rostro de Maxwell desapareció cuando sonrió plácidamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. "Claro que no, primero le daremos la oportunidad de que acceda por su propia voluntad, le plantearemos lo que sucede y lo dejaremos que tome una decisión…"

Anderson meditó las palabras de Enrico por un par de segundos. "¿Cuándo se hará el contacto?"

El líder de Iscariote meramente encogió los hombros con desinterés. "Tenemos alrededor de un año de tiempo para actuar, no hay ninguna prisa al respecto..." Contestó. "…pero…" Agregó a lo último con un tono de voz y una expresión seria en su rostro.

"¿Pero…?" Cuestionó el rubio, y al igual que las dos mujeres le lanzó una mirada cuestionante.

"Debido a la naturaleza de él… sería prudente que Nagisa-sama tomara cartas en este asunto e interviniera directamente" Explicó al tiempo que se reclinaba hacia enfrente, ponía sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazaba sus manos frente a su barbilla.

Anderson asintió levemente, en esta ocasión no podía evitar encontrarse de acuerdo con su superior…. Definitivamente necesitaban que Kaworu interviniera.

"Habla con Nagisa-sama… de todos eres el más cercano a él, estoy seguro que te escuchará… y me gustaría saber su respuesta" Explicó Maxwell manteniendo su mirada con la de Anderson, esperando alguna réplica de su parte.

"De acuerdo… lo hablaré con Nagisa-sama" Dijo Anderson al tiempo que asentía. "…pero la intervención no deberá ser realizada sin su conocimiento" Aclaró estrechando sus ojos.

"Me parece justo, a final de cuentas estamos hablando de uno de sus hermanos…" Respondió Maxwell encogiendo los hombros y esbozando una media sonrisa. Los tres sacerdotes bajo su mando asintieron con expresiones serias.

CLAP

El hombre de cabellos plateados golpeó las palmas de sus manos como despabile y en señal de que la reunión formal había terminado.

"¿Dime Anderson? ¿Cómo se encuentra Nagisa-sam? ¿Está conforme con sus aposentos?" Preguntó Enrico con curiosidad.

"Hai…" Respondió el sacerdote bayoneta. "…aunque admite que le gustaría tener mayor libertad, encuentra tedioso estar todo el tiempo ahí"

"Mmm… vaya…" Murmuró Maxwell sujetando su barbilla con una mano y alzando las cejas al poner una expresión pensativa en su rostro; permaneció así por unos segundos antes de sonreír plácidamente. "Dile que si coopera con nuestro objetivo actual, podrá salir de Vaticano…"

"Maxwell-sama… no podemos poner condiciones de ese tipo a un ser divino como él, él debería de poder hacer lo que le plazca" Murmuró Anderson frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero no puede… es por ello que recurrió a nosotros" Replicó perspicazmente el líder de Iscariote. "…será enviado a un lugar menos pintorescos pero con muchos más espacios…" Agregó.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?" Cuestionó el rubio sacerdote dándole una mirada extrañada.

"Será enviado a Londres…" Ultimó Enrico. "…claro está que eso se cumplirá si accede a apoyar a la Iglesia en hacerse con el poder de su hermano…" Una sonrisa siniestra se postró en su rostro. "… debe ayudarnos a obtener el poder de Abaddon…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Casi una hora más tarde.

"Eso es algo extremoso…" Dijo Kaworu con una seriedad mortal en su rostro.

"Lo sé su divinidad…" Respondió Anderson, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá opuesto a Kaworu.

Hace apenas unos minutos atrás que el rubio había llegado a la residencia del joven de ojos rojos y le había comentado lo que discutió hace casi una hora atrás con Maxwell.

"Sacerdote Anderson… ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí exactamente?" Cuestionó el joven ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del rubio. "Me sorprende, ya que ustedes los lilims son seres realmente interesantes, ustedes tienen un poder increíble…" Dijo dirigiendo su perdida mirada hacia el techo.

"No logro comprenderlo Nagisa-sama" Intervino Anderson lanzando una mirada confundida al joven.

"Ustedes los Lilims lograron descifrar nuestro ancestral lenguaje y aprendieron a usarlo, incluso distorsionarlo…" Murmuró aun con la mirada perdida, una expresión seria en su rostro. "…no obstante, la distorsión de nuestro lenguaje fue lo único que prevaleció entre ustedes y con este lenguaje aberrante aprendieron a invocar y controlar el poder de mis hermanos…" El rubio asintió mientras lo miraba expectante; Kaworu cerró sus ojos por un momento antes voltear su seria mirada hacia el sacerdote frente a él.

"¿A qué se refiere Nagisa-sama?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Ustedes los llaman los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto, esa es la forma pura de nuestra lengua…" Explicó el joven. "…éstos se perdieron en el tiempo, y lo único que prevaleció fue la distorsión de nuestro lenguaje… ustedes lo conocen como magia negra" Dijo con un tono de voz bajo, casi siniestro.

Anderson escuchaba cada palabra con atención, su rostro serio y concentrado al tratar de comprender más allá de lo que el joven le decía.

"Padre Anderson… ¿sabe usted que los Evangelion son resultado del descubrimiento y descifrado de los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto?" Cuestionó el chico alzando una ceja.

"Hai… aunque solamente lo había escuchado como un rumor" Contestó el sacerdote.

"Los Evangelion son los seres más parecidos a nosotros…" Explicó al tiempo que se señalaba a sí mismo al postrar su mano sobre su pecho. "pero ahora… ¿sabe usted que son esos a los que usted llama demonios?"

"Por supuesto… son todos aquellos seres divinos en algún tiempo que se atrevieron a retar a nuestro Padre, por lo que fueron condenados y expulsados de los cielos…" Cada palabra dicha por el sacerdote estaba cargaba de seguridad y firmeza.

Kaworu esbozó una leve sonrisa y ladeó su cabeza dándole una mirada curiosa al sacerdote, luego rió levemente y se ganó una mirada confundida por parte de Anderson. "Esa es la forma Lilim de explicarlo…" Dijo aun esbozando una leve sonrisa. "…mis hermanos caídos, ellos fueron expulsados de este plano existencial debido que quisieron retar su naturaleza…" Explicó. "…nuestra naturaleza" Agregó al final.

"¿Su naturaleza?" Cuestionó el rubio con interesa al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Kaworu negó con la cabeza indicándole que no le diera importancia. _"Es algo importante que no debe saber…" _Pensó antes de continuar. "…cualquiera de mis hermanos puede entrar y salir al plano existencial al que fueron expulsados, pero a ellos, además de ser expulsados se les despojó de aquello que nos permite tal cosa…"

"Sus alas fueron despojadas ¿no es verdad?" Afirmó Anderson, obteniendo nuevamente una mirada curiosa por parte de Kaworu.

"Hai… la religión se refiere a ello como que 'fueron despojados de sus alas', la ciencia se refiere a ello como su motor S2" Aclaró con un brillo en sus ojos. "…para nosotros es meramente nuestro corazón" Kaworu esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. "Ellos fueron despojados de sus corazones, pero no se les quitó la vida, ya que el castigo era ser expulsados a ese plano existencial lleno de oscuridad…"

"El infierno…" Murmuró Anderson para sí y mirando a Kaworu de forma expectante, esperando que prosiguiera.

"De los fragmentos que habían obtenido de esos pergaminos, ustedes, la Iglesia, fue de donde aprendieron a realizar sellos como el que hicieron meses atrás…" Continuó el chico con su explicación. "… y los otros que se perdieron o fueron destruidos por ustedes mismos fue debido a su naturaleza, de ellos es de donde había surgido lo que ustedes llaman magia negra… todo tiene un mismo origen Sacerdote Anderson…"

Anderson bajó su mirada, meditando las palabras del joven… el mal que la Iglesia combatía parecía tener el mismo origen que los principios de ésta.

"¿Por qué le digo esto se ha de estar preguntando? ¿No es así Sacerdote Anderson?" Cuestionó Kaworu sonriendo levemente, a lo que Anderson asintió levemente. "Quieren que invoque y controle a mi hermano caído Abaddon…" Dijo pegando su mirada hacia el techo. "…ciertamente sé cómo traerlo a este plano, pero controlarlo, eso es algo totalmente diferente…" Dijo alzando las cejas y su rostro tornándose titubeante.

"¿A qué se refiere Nagisa-sama?" Cuestionó el rubio.

"Abaddon, es mi hermano más poderoso…" Dijo el chico con expresión seria postrada sobre su rostro. "…si la Iglesia espera que yo lo contenga dentro de mí y canalice su poder bajo su comando, debo decir que están sumamente equivocados en creer que voy a hacerlo… sumando mi situación actual, es demasiado riesgoso, él se podría apoderar de mi cuerpo y librarse del encierro con el que fue castigado…" Finalizó cruzando su mirada con la del hombre.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación por unos minutos, las sonido de una campanas de una de las capillas inundó la habitación… un aire tétrico se impregnó con ese sonido.

"Debo decir que me sorprende el hecho de que hayan logrado invocar, controlar, e incluso exterminar a algunos de mis hermanos caídos, ustedes los lilims son poderosos también…" Dijo el chico con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "…aún restan varios de mis hermanos en ese mundo de oscuridad, el poder de cada uno de ellos es abrumador, y si se encontraran respaldados por Abaddon-nii-san…" Luego dirige su mirada hacia Anderson, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. "…debo aceptar que ni siquiera el poder mío ni el de mis hermanos restantes podría hacer algo contra ellos… sería el fin de todo"

"Nagisa-sama…Actualmente Abaddon se ha encontrado sellado en un cuerpo humano desde hace siglos atrás…" Preguntó el adulto. "¿Ni siquiera en esa condición podría contenerlo?"

Kaworu parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Se encuentra sellado en un humano?"

"Hai… en un descendiente de una familia de exorcistas" Aclaró el rubio.

"Vaya… esa es una situación interesante, debo decir que desconozco cuál sería el resultado de tal cosa… aunque procediendo de esa forma ustedes los lilims confían en poder hacerlo, podría ayudar a contenerlo…" Ofreció el chico.

"Excelente…" murmuró Anderson.

"Sacerdote Anderson…" Llamó el chico con un tono de voz entre serio y amenazante. "…espero no olvide cual es mi propósito de cooperar con la Iglesia Católica, el detener el plan de SEELE es mi propósito, pero mis intenciones son las mismas que las del resto de mis hermanos…" Aclaró.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Anderson. "¡Yo mismo me encargaré de castigar a los traidores dentro y fuera de nuestra Iglesia que se opongan a esta divina purificación!"

"¿Aun comprendiendo lo que esto implica?" Cuestionó Kaworu sorprendido ante la respuesta del hombre.

"Hai… hemos pecado y se nos ha impuesto un castigo divino por nuestro Padre… nosotros no somos nadie para tratar de detenerlo" Respondió Anderson con suma seriedad en sus palabras. "Nagisa-sama, permítame preguntar… ¿Cuándo cree que recobrará su fuerza?" Cuestionó cambiando abruptamente la conversación.

Kaworu sonrió plácidamente. "Cuando el sello sobre mis hermanos se desvanezca… y eso será cuando este pierda su fuerza o yo lo libere"

En ese momento, con un semblante mortalmente serio, Anderson se puso de pie y desenvainó una de sus bayonetas la cual extendió horizontalmente frente a él. "Nagisa-sama… ¡yo seré sus ojos, sus oídos, su espada y escudo!" Exclamó con firmeza.

"Se lo agradezco Sacerdote Anderson, de verdad lo agradezco…" Dijo el chico asintiendo levemente y esbozando su peculiar sonrisa. No obstante, su tranquilo y relajado semblante solamente duró unos cuantos momentos antes de tornarse serio nuevamente "¿Cuándo planea Vaticano tratar de hacerse del poder de Abaddon?" Agregó.

"Enrico-sama no ha tomado una decisión final al respecto…" Contestó Anderson. "…pero iniciarán el contacto con el contenedor de Abaddon pronto, tratarán de persuadirlo para que acceda y coopere con el plan de la Iglesia"

"¿Persuadirlo?" Cuestionó el chico alzando una ceja, su voz y la expresión de su rostro mostraban incredulidad. "Eso es ridículo, van a pedirle que se convierta en un mero títere… ¿creen que aceptará?" Cuestionó.

"Iie…" Respondió Anderson girando su mirada hacia un costado y centrándola en un crucifijo que colgaba en la pared. "Es por ello que Enrico-sama comenzará a preparar un plan de extracción" Explicó devolviendo su seria mirada hacia el joven de cabellos plateados frente a él.

Kaworu lo observó con seriedad por algunos instantes antes de hablar. "Los dirigentes de la Iglesia son bastante arrogantes ¿no es así?" Cuestionó con disgusto.

"Esas decisiones se encuentran fuera de mi alcance…" Respondió el rubio. "…de ser por mí no dejaría que el destino recayera en las manos y el poder de esa abominación" Respondió sin pensar sus palabras. "¡Es decir…! ¡Lo siento, no quise…!"

Kaworu lo interrumpió alzando su mano en señal de que no se preocupara y moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa. "No se preocupe Sacerdote Anderson, comprendo sus sentimientos hacia lo que ustedes llaman demonios… y siendo sincero yo tampoco dejaría que una batalla y responsabilidad de tan enorme tamaño recayera en las manos de Abaddon-nii-san…" Dijo el chico con una expresión distante en su rostro. "Por cierto, no me ha dicho… ¿Cuándo planean proceder en tomar su control?" Agregó centrando su mirada en el sacerdote.

"Por lo menos una semana antes de que el sello sobre sus hermanos sea liberado, ellos aguardan sus órdenes" Respondió el sacerdote. Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, el joven mensajero se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Fuuuuuu…" El chico dejó salir un hondo suspiro y se ganó una mirada expectante por parte del rubio. "Sacerdote Anderson, me gustaría situarme en la ciudad donde reside el humano que contiene a mi caído hermano mayor. Me gustaría vigilarlo más de cerca para cuando llegue ese momento… ¿cree poder hacer algo al respecto?" Cuestionó Kawor mirando expectante a Anderson con cejas alzadas.

"Si esa es su voluntad… considérelo hecho" Respondió simplemente el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico de ojos carmesí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Días después. Mansión Hellsing.

"Esos bastardos de Vaticano…" Gruñó Integra molesta.

En ese momento se encontraba la rubia dirigente de Hellsing de pie y recargada con su espalda contra el marco de una de las ventanas de su oficina. A un par de metros de ella se encontraba Sir Arthur Williams de pie con una expresión consternada en su rostro. Los dos rubios se encontraban a solas en la oficina de Integra, en ese momento se encontraba tendiendo algunos asuntos de la mansión, mientras que Shinji se encontraba entrenando con Walter, el cual últimamente se había vuelto muy complicado y duro.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que traen entre manos?" Agregó furiosa, de haber una persona frente a su mirada en ese momento ésta hubiera caído sin vida.

"Lo sé… Este sujeto Maxwell esperaba que cediera sin darme ningún detalle de que es lo que planean… perros arrogantes" Gruñó el rubio eso último con desprecio.

"Pero quererlo liberar a él… la Iglesia Católica sin duda se está quedando sin opciones y comienzan a desesperarse" Respondió la mujer.

"Hai… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Integra?" Preguntó el hombre con seriedad, implorando con su mirada una respuesta.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras intercambiaban miradas, la mujer meditaba la pregunta de su amigo. Finalmente cerró los ojos, dejó salir un suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Déjame contarte desde el inicio, y lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora…" Dijo al tiempo que se dirigía de vuelta a su escritorio seguida por la mirada de Arthur. "Todo inicio días antes del combate de los Evangelion en Tokyo3 con el último que ha aparecido hasta ahora…"

La cabeza de la familia Hellsing comenzó a narrar todo lo que Hellsing descubierto en los últimos meses y todas las extrañas conexiones que habían encontrado hasta ahora. Iba a ser una larga plática.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de las costas de México.

"¡Haaaa! ¡Haaaa! ¡Haaaa!" Despertó abruptamente bañado en sudor, su respiración era agitada y su mirada se encontraba perdida en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a volver a la normalidad y sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar sus alrededores mientras se acostumbraban a la baja luminosidad. Se encontraba en la alcoba de una de sus muchas residencias.

Giró su mirada hacia su costado y observó a través de la gran puerta de su balcón como entraba la luz de luna, iluminando como un farol los exteriores. También podía sentir la cálida brisa rosar su largo cabello plateado y rostro… el clima tropical de la zona era sumamente agradable.

"Creo que no podré seguir durmiendo después de eso…" Murmuró el joven al tiempo que salía de bajo las blancas sábanas y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

TOC TOC TOC

Hubo unos golpeteos en la puerta "¿Lord Leonard se encuentra bien?" Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado dela puerta.

Leonard giró su mirada hacia la puerta aun cerrada con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "Hai, no te preocupes Sabine… solamente un mal sueño" Respondió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Si desea algo estoy a sus órdenes…" Respondió la mujer silenciosamente.

"Gracias" Dijo Leonard antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta en el fondo de su habitación y que daba al balcón. _"No creo que puedas hacer que esos sueños desaparezcan…" _Pensó con desilusión.

Su cabello y ropas de dormir revoloteaban por el cálido aire costero. A pesar de que ya se encontraban a finales de año, el clima se mantenía cálido aunque el agua del océano se encontraba bastante fría como para disfrutarse. Parte de ello se debía al desequilibrio ecológico causado por Segundo Impacto.

El balcón no era para nada pequeño, si bien, ahí podría haber otra gran habitación, en este había jacuzzi, una pequeña alberca de agua caliente, sillas para sol y demás cosas.

El whispered caminó lentamente hasta el barandal de concreto del balcón y paseó su mirada por los alrededores.

En verdad era un lugar hermoso, Leonard contempló sus aposentos desde su posición, él encontraba en el tercer piso de una mansión gigantesca… era una mansión gigantesca, era una ridiculez de la ostentosidad, el lugar estaba pintado de un blanco tan puro como las más blancas nubes, y con la iluminación de la brillante luna en el cielo la mansión parecía desplegar un resplandor místico. "Todo ese blanco… no alcanza a ocultar el rojo de toda la sangre derramada" Murmuró mientras continuaba contemplando el lugar que poseía "…y la que se seguirá derramando"

Luego giró si mirada hacia el océano, la Luna había dibujada una brillante franja blanca que parecía dividirlo a la mitad, la cual se extendía desde la orilla de la playa y se perdía en el horizonte.

Su mirada desenfocada se encontraba pegada en el océano mientras recordaba las escenas que se reprodujeron en su mente mientras dormía "Esos horribles recuerdos…" Murmuró con voz ronca, sus manos empuñándose con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

Imaginó que debió haber gritado durante su pesadilla y por eso Sabine había acudido rápidamente. "Cuando llegue el momento haré que todo vuelva a la normalidad…" Murmuró centrando su firme mirada en la brillante luna sobre su cabeza. "…acabaré con esta maldición"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Japón, un par de meses después.

"_Debo decir que fue un cambio de eventos muy conveniente" _Dijo con su acento el alemán el rubio regordete.

"Lo sé Herr-Kommanadant" Respondió Corvinus haciendo una leve reverencia respetuosa. "…lamento el desplazo en sus planes, realmente todo se salió de nuestras manos"

Se encontraba en su residencia en Japón, ya era de noche y la luz artificial de los focos iluminaba tenuemente la residencia del vampiro. Corvinus se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de su sala, la laptop se encontraba frente a él sobre la mesa de centro y tenía una copa de vino al costado de ésta.

En la pantalla de la laptop se podía observar la figura del Mayor, con sus blancas ropas habituales y postura, recargado sobre el escritorio frente a él con los codos y sus manos entre lazadas frente a él sobre su barbilla… realmente un era un semblante macabro, el ángulo de la iluminación ensombrecía su rostro al tiempo que hacía brillar sus lentes redondos, y a sus espaldas, el fondo parecía brillar tonalidad es carmesí que se mezclaban con la misma oscuridad.

El rubio esbozó una plácida "_No hay ningún problema Corvinus, así tendremos tiempo para prepararnos mejor para el momento en el que SEELE intente realizar sus planes… tengo planeado hacer negocios con una poderosa organización que nos podría ser útil, aunque primero debo de prepararnos para ello y eso tomará tiempo…" _Agregó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mostrando los dientes.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó el pelinegro, eso último en verdad había llamado su atención.

"_Amalgam"_ Respondió el Mayor. _"Has escuchado de ellos en los bajos mundos ¿no es cierto?"_

"Hai…" Murmuró Corvinus con una expresión seria en su rostro. "¿No cree que es demasiado Herr-Kommandant?"

"_Iie…"_ El rubio frunció el ceño, su semblante tornándose totalmente serio. _"…Debemos garantizar a cualquier costa que Tercer Impacto se encuentre bajo nuestro control, por lo cual ningún poder que nos ayude será demasiado… no podemos confiarnos"_

"Estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite Herr-Kommandant, ¿quiere que intente contactar con Amalgam?" Preguntó el pelinegro.

"_Hahaha…"_ El rubio dejó salir una corta carcajada. _"…Agradezco tu amable oferta y tu disposición Corvinus… pero esto es algo que manejaré yo personalmente"_ Explicó.

"Como usted desee…" Respondió el vampiro haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

"_Nuestra plan prosigue con viento en popa, continua comunicándote periódicamente, cualquier eventualidad en la que requieras nuestro apoyo llama sin titubear, y nos desharemos de quien estorbe…"_ Dijo el Mayor esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

"Lo haré Herr-Kommandant, lo agradezco grandiosamente"

"_Suerte Corvinus…"_ Fueron las palabras del Mayor antes de que su figura desapareciera de la pantalla y apareciera el mensaje 'Disconnected' en ésta.

"Fiuuu…" El pelinegro se dejó caer de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofá al tiempo que hacía un resoplido. "…las cosas comienzan a mejorar poco a poco" Murmuró, sonriendo con malicia. "…ya me quité al Mayor de encima por algún tiempo" Tomó una posición sentada nuevamente y estiró su mano para tomar la copa de vino de la mesa de centro. "Salud por mí..." Murmuró con una expresión ausente al tiempo que levantaba su copa y brindaba al aire. "…el no salir la noche de año rindió muy gratificantes frutos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Días después. Museo del Departamento de Antigüedades de Amán.

Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada en la ciudad de Amán, a esa hora la cantidad de automóviles que había en las calles de la ciudad era prácticamente nula, por lo cual el entorno era silencioso…

Uno de los guardias del museo de Departamento de Antigüedades se encontraba realizando una de sus rondas nocturnas de vigilancia. Su compañero se encontraba en el cuarto de cámaras, en este turno le había tocado a él dar la ronda.

Se detuvo momentáneamente frente a una antigua armadura que perteneció a un templario, esta se encontraba dentro de una gran vitrina de cristal

"Vaya… me pregunto cuanto valdrá esta cosa…" Murmuró observando con curiosidad la gigantesca armadura. "…me sorprender que haya podido pelear con esas cosas puestas" Agregó antes de continuar su ronda a través de los pasillos.

Al principio el caminar por los oscuros pasillo y encontrarse rodeado de tanta cantidad de estatuas antiguas, armaduras, cuadros y demás a veces, en algunas ocasiones, sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Ciertamente ya había habido con anterioridad intentos de robo pero nunca había pasado a mayores. El lugar contaba con una seguridad casi extremosa, además la entrada a deshoras y sin las credenciales adecuadas era casi imposible.

TAC TAC TAC TAC

Al caminar por uno de los pasillos escuchó el sonido de pisadas en una de los salones adyacentes a éste y rápidamente aluzó con su linterna a la puerta del lugar sin notar nada extraño o fuera de lugar, además el sonido se había detenido. "¿Nazim?" Preguntó al aire primero, esperando que su compañero haya abandonado su posición y haya decidido rondar también… pero no hubo respuesta.

TAC TAC TAC

Al escuchar nuevamente movimiento desde el mismo salón tomó su radio rápidamente. "¿Decidiste dar una ronda Nazim? ¿O quieres que me cague del susto?" Preguntó por la radio con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

No obstante pasaron unos segundos y la radio permaneció en silencio. "Nazim" Preguntó nuevamente por la radio, el nerviosismo comenzando a mostrar en su rostro. "Aquí Taleb, ¿me escuchas?"

TAC TAC TAC TAC

Giró su mirada nuevamente hacia el salón del que había estado escuchando sonidos desde hace unos instantes y aluzó con su linterna al tiempo que ponía el radio nuevamente en su cinturón.

Comenzó a acercarse lenta y sigilosamente al salón de exhibición de donde escuchó los ruidos, comenzó a sudar profusamente y sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. "Si es ese cabrón de Nazim…" Gruñó con una mezcla de molestia y nerviosismo.

Al llegar a la entrada del salón paseó su linterna por la habitación, en el fondo de la habitación alcanzó a notar una alta figura de pie frente a uno de los exhibidores. "¿¡Qué demo-" Exclamó cortando su frase a la mitad al tiempo que enfocaba la luz de su linterna en la figura que había visto… la figura se encontraba dándole la espalda, vestía de una larga gabardina kaki y su cabeza se encontraba oculta entre las sombras. "¿Nazim?" Preguntó nervioso.

SLASH

"¡Ughh!" Sintió un fuerte desgarro en su espalda antes de desplomarse boca abajo contra el piso; podía sentir un dolor pulsante a lo largo de toda su espalda y al girar su mirada para tratar de ver a su atacante, lo último que alcanzó a ver con la tenue iluminación fue el rostro de un joven de ojos verdes.

SLASH SPLAT

Un as de color plateado a travesó a lo largo del cuello de Taleb y un instante después su cabeza se desprendió de su cuello… la sangre comenzó a fluir a borbotones y a formar un charco carmesí en el piso.

SWIFF

"Debemos salir de aquí, las autoridades llegarán pronto…" Dijo el joven después de blandir su espada japonesa de un lado a otro para limpiar los residuos de sangre del filo.

"Ellos no serán ningún problema… Souichiro" Respondió el hombre misterioso girando su mirada sobre su hombro. "Además aquí esta lo que buscábamos…" Agregó.

Souichiro no podía ver la mirada del hombre debido a que la mitad superior del rostro de este se encontraba en la oscuridad, pero no pasó por alto la macabra sonrisa en la mitad inferior de su rostro, la mitad que se encontraba iluminada tenuemente.

"Debo decir que como humano eres mucho más útil que muchos vampiros" Respondió el sujeto de gabardina. A pesar de la oscuridad, se podía saber que su mirada se encontraba fija en vitrina de cristal frente a él. "…pero bien…" Dijo al tiempo que alzaba su mano, se desplegó su alrededor un destello morado y acto seguido su mano derecha se desfiguró totalmente, su piel y sus huesos se retorcieron como si tuvieran vida propia y se formó un arma en su mano.

Ahora, el hombre de gabardina sostenía en su mano una tosca arma de color gris, una lanza granadas con un depósito para ocho cartuchos. El misterioso hombre levantó su brazo sobre su cabeza y lo blandió contra la vitrina frente a él.

CLASH CLANK CLANK CLANK 

Los vidrios de la vitrina se desplomaron ruidosamente contra el piso partiéndose en miles de pedazos al tiempo que se activaba la ensordecedora alarma del lugar.

Tanto Souichiro como el hombre de gabardina permanecieron tranquilos, como si la alarma nunca hubiera comenzado a sonar. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el espadachín.

"Estos…" Contestó el hombre al tiempo que estiraba su mano y tomaba con cuidado solamente algunos del total de desgastados y viejos papiros que estaban dentro de la vitrina. "…son los Pergaminos que necesito" Contestó esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

El chico alzó una ceja y le dio una mirada cuestionante; la cual el hombre notó con el silencio del muchacho. "SEELE no se quedó con todo lo útil…" Agregó girando su mirada sobre su hombro y dirigiéndola hacia Souichiro. "…aquí está todo lo que necesito" Ordenó al tiempo que empuñaba los papiros en su mano y se desplegaba otro brillo morado antes de que estos se desvanecieron en sus manos. "Ahora salgamos de aquí"

"Hai, despejaré el camino, Maestro" Respondió Souichiro haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el misterioso hombre.

El vampiro meramente esbozó una sonrisa maligna. _"El momento para convertirte llegará pronto… pero primero te necesito como humano para que hagas algo que yo no puedo" _Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seis meses después. Algún lugar de Japón.

"Resta un mes más para su maduración…" Dijo uno de los ancianos del comité dirigiendo su mirada hacia Corvinus, quien se encontraba en el extremo de la gran mesa. "¿Serán liberados y puestos en acción inmediatamente?" Agregó.

Corvinus estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido por Keel. "Esa no es la mejor estrategia, el plan deberá seguir en marcha tal y como había sido establecido… ellos serán despertados cuando la situación lo amerite" Respondió el líder del comité.

"¿Y eso será…?" Cuestionó expectante el vampiro pelinegro al tiempo que alzaba las cejas.

"Estos híbridos permanecerán en criogenia hasta el momento que el último de los mensajeros despierte y ataque Tokyo-3…" Aclaró Keel con un tono de voz reacio, dejando en claro el curso de acción, a lo que Corvinus meramente encogió los hombros con desinterés. "…su utilidad se pondrá a prueba hasta ese entonces"

"¿Cuál es el estado de los Evas de producción en masa?" Preguntó ahora Corvinus dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz hacia el líder de los ancianos, en respuesta, se ganó una mirada recelosa por par parte de todos los miembros del comité.

"Aprovechando el tiempo ganado, se ha logrado completar el número total de unidades planeadas…" Contestó Keel, cuidando cada una de sus palabras. "…pero en lugar de producir más unidades nos encargaremos de perfeccionar sus motores S2"

"¿Ooh?" Murmuró el vampiro alzando una ceja y esbozado una media sonrisa. "Es interesante en como confían el destino de la Instrumentalización en esas marionetas basadas en Nagisa…"

"No permitiremos que tus creaciones sean el único medio para proceder con nuestro plan…" Aclaró Keel.

"Vaya… creo que ustedes tiene problemas de confianza" Dijo Corvinus con humor en su voz. "…no importa" Agregó encogiendo los hombros. "...el Plan de Instrumentalización Humana se ejecutará de una u otra manera"

"¿Por qué quieres que se ejecute?" Finalmente Keel planteó la pregunta que nadie del consejo se había atrevido a plantear. "¿Cuáles son tus motivos?"

La mirada de Corvinus se endureció ante el planteamiento, hasta este momento el comité meramente había 'aceptado' su presencia debido a la gran cantidad de información que él sabía respecto a sus planes… sabía que el momento en que lo cuestionarían llegaría, pero ya estaba preparado, ya lo había pensado.

"Es la única forma en la que puedo volver a ser humano…" Contestó con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos semanas después. Londres.

"Siento que nos hemos convertido en una especie de niñeros" Murmuró la mujer de lentes redondos y ropajes católicos.

"Es un honor el haber sido elegidos para custodiar a un ser divino, Heinkel, no lo olvides…" Respondió Anderson.

"Tshh…" La mujer giró su mirada un costado e hizo una mueca de puchero. "…pero esto no me gusta"

Los dos sacerdotes se encontraban caminando a través de las calles de Londres, el Sol comenzaba a oscurecerse y la luz naranja de este le daba un toque cálido a la sobria ciudad.

"Espero no haya sido una mala idea dejar a Yumei con Nagisa-sama…" Murmuró la mujer.

"Iie…" Respondió Anderson sin mirar hacia atrás y mientras continuaba caminando. "Yumei-san es una persona que cumplirá sus órdenes sin respingar, deberías de aprender un poco de su vocación…" Ese último comentario hizo que una vena se pintara en la frente de la mujer, pero igual, se limitó a pasar su mirada por los alrededores.

"_En realidad me preocupa que se vaya a poner violenta"_ Pensó. "Sacerdote Anderson, pero salir a comprar estas cosas… ¿usted cree que sea sano para Nagisa-sama?" Cuestionó la mujer al tiempo que alzaba las dos bolsas de plástico que cargaba.

"No habrá ningún problema, desafortunadamente Nagisa-sama se encuentra dentro de una coraza humana… es normal que tenga este tipo de… antojos" Respondió. "Además, para un chico de su edad esto es algo totalmente normal"

"Fuuuuuu" La mujer dejó salir un suspiro en derrota y continuó caminando tras el rubio en silencio.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a las puertas de un departamento, cada uno con un par de bolsas colgando de sus manos, no obstante se paralizaron al momento de estar a punto de abrir la puerta.

"¡Ah sí! ¡Así! ¡Esto es genial!" Escucharon la extasiada voz de Kaworu. "¡Oh sí!"

"¿Esta cómodo en esa posición?" Escucharon preguntar una suave voz femenina, lo cual hizo que ambos se congelaran al instante.

"No ese ese otro de sus 'antojos' ¿verdad?" Preguntó Heinkel sarcásticamente.

"Así estoy bien, pero deja me acomodo de otra forma…" Respondió contento Kaworu. "…Yumei-chan"

PLOP

"¿Eh?" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de los aterrados sacerdotes, quienes al mismo tiempo habían dejado caer las bolsas al piso. Estaban en shock.

"¡Ohhhh siiiii!" Exclamó Kaworu voz sacando del shock a los dos sacerdotes y haciendo que abrieran la puerta abruptamente.

"¡¿Na-nagisa-sama?" "¡¿Yumei?" Exclamaron aterrorizados Anderson y Heinkel respectivamente.

"¿Huh?" Exclamaron Kaworu y Yumei al tiempo que giraban sus miradas hacia la pareja que había entrado abruptamente a la habitación.

Hubo un laaaargo silencio.

Los aterrados rostros de Anderson y Heinkel se tornaron confundidos. Kaworu y Yumei los miraban de forma cuestionaste.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Kaworu rompiendo el silencio.

"Emmm…" Fue lo único que pudieron responder los dos sacerdotes que acaban de entrar al departamento.

Ahí en la sala se encontraba Kaworu recostado boca abajo sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, y Yumei a su costado con sus manos sobre la espalda del chico.

"¿Heinkel-san?" Preguntó la mujer con ropajes de monja… pero ahora tenía puestas unas gafas redondas y su usualmente asesina mirada y expresión eran blandas e inocentes.

"¡¿Yumiko?" Cuestionaron sorprendidos Anderson y Heinkel.

"¡Ah! ¡H-h-hai!" Respondió la monja tímidamente y titubeante al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hacía una reverencia hacia ellos.

"¿Cuándo…? ¿Qué paso…? ¿Cómo…?" Cuestionaba Heinkel al ver a la tímida mujer aun haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos.

"No lo sé… choqué accidentalmente con Yumei-san, y caímos al piso…" Explicó Kaworu haciendo memoria. "…y cuando la ayudé a ponerse de pie era como una persona totalmente diferente"

Anderson y Heinkel dejaron salir un suspiro.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó el ángel confundido. "¿Por qué entraron así?"

"¡N-nada!" Exclamaron el rubio y la sacerdotisa al unísono al tiempo que agitaban sus manos frente a ellos negativamente, se habían dibujado montones de gotitas de sudor en sus rostros.

Kaworu meramente ladeó su cabeza y les dio una mirada curiosa.

"L-lo siento, m-me ofrecía a-ayudar a Nagisa-sama a relajarse…" Dijo la monja mirando con duda a los otros dos religioso. "…y le e-estaba dando un m-masaje en la espalda"

"¿Así que era eso? ¿Huh?" Preguntó sonriendo y para sí misma Heinkel, notoriamente más relajada.

"¿Qué más podría ser?"

"¡NADA!" Exclamaron Anderson y Heinkel al mismo tiempo.

Kaworu solamente les lanzó una mirada curiosa pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Nagisa-sama… aquí están los bienes que encargó" Dijo el rubio antes de acercarse a la sala y colocar el par de bolsas que cargaba sobre la mesa de centro, un momento después Heinkel, con algo de desgano, imitó la acción de Anderson.

Kaworu esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un rápido movimiento se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar el contenido de las bolsas.

"Papas fritas, refresco, mini-pizza, hamburguesa…"

Conforme Kaworu sacaba el contenido de las bolsas la lista crecía y crecía… Los tres religiosos meramente observaban con una expresión neutra como el chico sacaba animadamente, casi eufóricamente, toda la comida chatarra que les había encargado.

"¡Ahora a ver películas!" Exclamó al final.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después. Hyde Park Londres.

La ciudad se encontraba envuelta por el manto de la noche, el boscoso paisaje tenía un aspecto tétrico debido a las sombras danzantes que se formaban por el efecto de la iluminación de la menguante luna y del aire que sacudía rítmicamente los árboles.

Se pueden observar dos figuras de pie en un claro en medio del bosque, una era una alta y delgada figura de un hombre con capucha, y a sus espaldas se encontraba un joven de penetrantes ojos verdes y alborotado cabello negro… una espada japonesa colgaba de su cinturón.

"Ha llegado el momento… debemos dar varios pasos adelantes y hacernos de su poder antes de que Vaticano lo haga…" Dijo el hombre de capucha, la mitad superior de su rostro se encontraba sombreada por la capucha y la luna iluminaba la sádica sonrisa que esbozaba, la cual mostraba sus afilados colmillos. "Laura ha dejado el camino libre para ti… una vez ahí no tendrás ningún contratiempo" Agregó.

"No se hubiera molestado… ninguno de ellos hubiera sido un problema" Respondió el chico el tiempo que desenvainaba muy levemente su espada con su dedo pulgar.

El encapuchado esbozó una sonrisa macabra y asintió. "Lo sé Souichiro… pero no quiero arriesgar esta oportunidad de cualquier forma" Respondió girando su sombreado rostro sobre su hombro para mirar al chico, quien meramente asintió en respuesta.

El encapuchado nuevamente giró su rostro hacia enfrente y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo. "Ya has sido instruido en como romper el sello, como cambiarlo y como invocarlo…" Dijo con seriedad. "…solamente falta algo más"

"Aprisionarlo nuevamente…" Completó el joven espadachín.

"Exacto" Respondió el encapuchado, su macabra sonrisa nunca abandonando su pálido rostro. "Hay que preparar el sello…" Dijo al tiempo que elevaba su mano frente a sí mismo.

Souichiro miró con curiosidad y moderada sorpresa como la mano del encapuchado se distorsionaba y retorcía, como si sus huesos, carne y piel cobraran vida propia y fueran a separarse del resto de su cuerpo… una fracción de segundo después el encapuchado sujetaba una daga en sus manos, la cual enfundó con su otra mano un segundo después.

SWIFFF

El encapuchado deslizó el cuchillo contra la piel de la mano que lo enfundaba e hizo un corte limpio del cual comenzó brotar la sangre casi inmediatamente después y el líquido carmesí comenzaba a escurrir por su antebrazo, y al llegar a su codo flexionado las gotas de sangre se desplomaban sobre el césped.

"Acércate" Ordenó el encapuchado al tiempo que giraba hacia Souichiro y extendía su brazo frente a él con su ensangrentada mano abierta.

El joven japonés asintió y se dirigió hacia el encapuchado, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros frente a la mano de éste.

La siempre presente y macabra sonrisa del encapuchado desapareció y se tornó seria, al tiempo que comenzaba a murmuraba palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para el muchacho. Souichiro paseaba su mirada por los alrededores al escuchar murmullos y voces en el aire que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes, convirtiéndose en gritos, jadeos y aullidos.

El viento se volvió más intenso y sacudía los arboles con fiereza, generando tétricos silbidos con un eco de voces fantasmales de fondo.

"Zazas Nastadna" Fueron las últimas palabras que Souichiro escuchó antes de que el encapuchado empujara su ensangrentada mano contra su pecho.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

Rayos de luz roja, negra y dorada inundaron el bosque y cegaron los ojos de Souichiro, su cabello se movía hacia atrás por un poderoso torrente de aire que provenía desde su pecho, además, a pesar de que sus ojos se cerraron contras su voluntad debido a la luz podía escuchar macabras voces y carcajadas a su alrededor.

CRACK

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ugghhhhhhhh!" Un segundo después se escuchó y sintió el crujir de sus huesos y un dolor en su pecho… como su alguien hubiera atravesado su torso con un cuchillo y comenzara a arrastrar el filo por toda su cavidad torácica, desgarrando músculos y rompiendo huesos.

Souichiro se dejó caer al piso arrodillado, lo único que lo había mantenido de pie fue la extraña energía que lo paralizó cuando el misterioso hombre empujó su mano contra su pecho.

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡haaaa! ¡haaaa! ¡haaaa!" Souichiro, entre jadeos, levantó su confundida y molesta mirada hacia el vampiro.

La capucha del hombre había caído sobre sus hombros debido al torrente de aire causado por el extraño ritual.

"He hecho un sello en tu cuerpo, específicamente en su cavidad torácica, en sus músculos y costillas…" Explicó pasivamente el hombre de extraño rostro… su cráneo era alargado, como el de un ser fuera de este mundo y su pálida piel estaba pegada a sus huesos craneales, tenía orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y sus inexpresivos ojos eran asimétricos… mientras uno de ellos era de un penetrante color verde, el otro era más grande, el globo ocular era de un color rojo brillante, y en este, su iris y pupila se fusionaban en un negro profundo que no permitía distinguir uno del otro. Sobre el arco de donde deberían estar sus cejas había dos especies de piercings redondos de color dorado, y finalmente, en el centro de su frente, en medio de un ovalo de color púrpura, se encontraba otro piercing de la misma forma.

El joven le lanzó una mirada confundida. "¿Sello?" Cuestionó aun entre jadeos, pero comenzando a ponerse de pie, no sin llevarse una mano que apuñaba su pecho para tratar de aligerar el dolor.

El deforme hombre asintió al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa macabra, su ojo rojo resplandecía en la oscuridad. "Así es, cuando liberes a Abaddon, el será sellado dentro de ti… con ese sello lograremos que se encuentre bajo mi control…"

"Hai… Espero… sus órdenes..." Respondió el chico asintiendo y finalmente dejando de jadear, ahora solamente recuperaba el aliento.

"Ve ahora mismo…" Dijo el hombre girándose y dándole la espalda a Souichiro. "…apresúrate"

Souichiro hizo una reverencia respetuosa al tiempo que empuñaba con fuerza su espada con su mano derecha. "No le fallaré, Incognito-sama"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hora y media después, Mansión Williams.

El entrar al lugar había sido sumamente fácil… todos los miembros de la mansión habían muerto, lo cual le permitió centrarse en capturar al objetivo y someterlo para iniciar el ritual. Ciertamente hubiera sido más sencillo capturarlo fuera y realizar la extracción de Abaddon en cualquier otro lugar y momento… pero la familia Williams había sido muy inteligente, ya que el proceso para extraer al ángel caído se tenía que realizar dentro de los límites de la mansión… límites que habían protegido contra la entrada de cualquier ser que no fuera humano.

"¡GRAAAAAAAAGHH!" Ahora se encontraba finalizando el ritual de invocación, el rubio aristócrata obviamente no había sido capaz de enfrentarlo y fue abatido rápidamente, pero en este momento escuchó un rugido feral cerca de él que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio a continuación fue el rostro distorsionado por la furia de un chico, seguido por un poderoso dolor que invadió su torso conforme el puño del muchacho se hundía en su plexo solar… eso lo hizo salir disparado por los aires, derribando algunas de las antorchas del ritual y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared en el fondo de la habitación. "¡Ughh!" Exclamó cuando su espalda golpeó con fuerza la pared y sacando el poco aire que restaba en sus pulmones debido a la fuerza del impacto.

"¡Haaaaa! ¡Haaaaa! ¡Haaaaa!" Nuevamente se había quedado sin aliento, y jadeaba para recuperarse. "¡Demonios!" Gruñó un segundo después, furioso por el punzante dolor en su pecho y por haber sido tomado desprevenido… hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía algo así.

Giró su furiosa mirada hacia el centro de la habitación, el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio del que arrancaría a Abaddon de sus adentros, el chico que lo había golpeado estaba ahí, se encontraba lloriqueando y balbuceando… pobre idiota, el rubio ya era hombre muerto… al igual que él. _"No importa… el ritual está hecho"_

"¡GRAAAAAAAAGHH!"

Escuchó gritar al chico justo en el momento que el cuerpo del hombre se relajó… en ese instante un destello rojo y parpadeante comenzó a iluminar la habitación con más fuerza junto con el fuego que comenzaba a alzarse debido a las antorchas que se habían desplomado… ¡era el momento!

Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia el centro del pentagrama al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada; una terrible aura se podía sentir en la habitación y un espeso humo negro remolineaba con un siseo al ras del techo y sobre el círculo.

Se postró detrás del chico, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el piso y reclinado hacia enfrente con sus puños contra el piso, su cabeza agachada y los mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro… ni se percató de su presencia.

"No te preocupes… tú te le unirás pronto"

SLASH

Dijo antes de blandir su espada de forma que ésta se enterraba en la espalda del chico y atravesara su cuerpo pasando por el corazón.

El cuerpo del chico se estremeció por unos segundos, tensándose… pero un instante después, y silenciosamente, el chico se desplomó inerte en el piso.

Souichiro alzó su mirada para observar fascinado la nube negra hacerse cada vez más espesa sobre su cabeza, esta parecía estar encerrada en un pared invisible circular la cual se erigía tomando como base el perímetro del pentagrama en el piso. A sus pies se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de Sir Arthur Williams y del chico desconocido para él… la sangre de ambos escurriendo y mezclándose en sus pies.

Souichiro cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar los versos de un canto de invocación… era el momento de que Abaddon fuese sellado dentro de él. Mantuvo bajo su nivel de voz el tiempo que repetía las palabras en una ancestral y casi olvidada lengua, y sobre su cabeza la espesa nube negra parecía retorcerse con cada palabra, el destello rojo se volvía cada vez más cegador y el fuego de las antorchas comenzaba a engullir el lugar.

"…haec concha erit custodiae vestrae" Dijo Souichiro al tiempo que abría sus ojos.

FUUUUUUUZ

Se escuchó como el aire generaba una onda expansiva y el tiempo parecía detenerse… el crujido de la madera con el fuego y el siseante humo negro parecieron dejar de hacer ruido, el lugar quedó envuelto en un pacífico silencio… era aterrador.

Y en medio de ese silencio, en los oídos de Souichiro retumbó una macabra y ronca carcajada que hizo que más de un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y que su cuerpo se estremeciera… una carcajada impía.

No obstante mantuvo su postura y alzo su rostro para encarar la oscuridad sobre su cabeza la cual detuvo todos sus movimientos, permanecía estática en el aire… pero eso solamente duró un par de segundos antes de que ésta descendiera rápidamente y la oscuridad lo engullera como las fauces de un lobo y comenzara girar en torno a él.

Souichiro esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y cerró sus ojos, ahora el sello haría su trabajo y Abaddon sería aprisionado en sus adentros… o eso es lo que él creyó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oscuridad

Eso era lo único que podía percibir, ninguno de sus sentidos funcionaba, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada… pero de alguna forma era consiente de sí mismo y de su presencia.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó, no se emitió ningún sonido pero pudo escuchar su voz de alguna manera. "¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿Acaso-"

Se detuvo abruptamente. "Catherine… Lady Elizabeth… Sir Arthur…" Murmuró con voz ahogada, en su mente se repetían las imágenes de sus cuerpos inertes y podía sentir la furia y la tristeza engullirlo rápidamente, llenando cada fibra de su cuerpo…

"No… no… no… no, no, no, no-no-no-no-no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó desesperado, frustrándose al no sentir su cuerpo y no poderse lanzar contra algo y despedazarlo. ¿¡PORQUE? ¿¡PORQUE?¿¡Por qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Por… que?" Gritó al principio aunque al final sus palabras se convirtieron en un murmullo.

FLASH

El rostro de un joven de aspecto oriental, alborotado cabello negro y penetrantes ojos negro se vino a su mente.

"Fue él…" Murmuró con voz ahogada. "…él los asesinó"

"Matémoslo…" Dijo una oscura voz retumbando en su mente. "…hagámoslo pedazos"

Shinji no le dio importancia al origen de la misteriosa voz, lo único a lo que su mente daba cabida en ese momento eran las imágenes de los cuerpos de la familia Williams y el rostro del chico en medio del pentagrama.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Cuestionó la voz nuevamente con un tono casi morboso. "¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

"Quiero…" Murmuró Shinji inconscientemente. "Quiero acabar con todo"

"Je" Respondió la voz meramente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Algo no está bien…"_ Pensó Souichiro tratando de discernir algo con su mirada al encontrarse en medio del torbellino de oscuridad.

"Guuuuahhh…" Un bajo gruñido feral a su costado lo hizo buscar entre la oscuridad sin resultados. La respuesta vino a él un segundo después.

"¿¡Qué demon-¡?" Preguntó con sus ojos abiertos como platos y retrocediendo un par de pasos… no podía negar que sentía pavor por la imagen frente a él.

La oscuridad se disipó instantáneamente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí… y el chico que yacía en el piso con una espada clavada en su corazón se puso de pie en ese momento, sus brazos colgaban a sus costados y su cabeza permanecía baja con sus mechones de cabello colgando y cubriendo su rostro… pero eso no fue lo que lo alarmó.

Una espesa aura negra giraba en torno al chico y poco a poco sus pies comenzaban a despegarse del piso… elevándose en el aire.

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?"_ Se cuestionó a sí mismo. "¡Aghh!" Exclamó Souichiro agitando su brazo rápidamente… la imagen frente a él lo había impactado demasiado, que no se percató que al retroceder y salir del pentagrama el fuego lo había rodeado, y fue una quemadura en su brazo derecho lo que lo hizo salir de su shock.

De un ágil y rápido movimiento Souichiro se alejó un poco del fuego y del chico poseído en medio del pentagrama, la puerta de salida de la habitación estaba a sus espaldas.

"Tengo que contactar a Incognito-sama…" Murmuró nervioso… no se había preparado para este escenario, no se suponía que alguien intervendría en la extracción… no se suponía que Abaddon fuera a poseer a alguien que no fuera él.

"¡GRAAAGHHH!" Esta vez fue un rugido proveniente del chico lo que llamó su atención, y al dirigir su mirada hacia este vio como el chico estiraba su brazo hacia su espalda, sujetaba la espada clavada en él por el filo y halaba de ésta… sacándola de su cuerpo.

Souichiro lo miró paralizado aunque tratando de mantener la calma, el lugar había sido invadido por una terrible aura de muerte y el fuego comenzaba a expandirse en el lugar.

Mantuvo la calma aun cuando el chico poseído bajó su brazo a su costado con su espada empuñada… mantuvo la calma cuando el chico alzó su rostro y cruzó miradas con él; un rostro distorsionado por la furia y una mirada asesina en los ojos azul cobalto del chico…

"¡GRUUAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Le fue imposible mantener la calma y su estoica máscara se rompió mostrando su miedo cuando el chico dejó salir un rugido inhumano al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Londres. Al mismo tiempo.

Kaworu se encontraba sentado en medio de la salas del departamento que había estado compartiendo con los tres ases de la sección XIII de Vaticano, estos últimos lo miraban con preocupación al ver la mirada perdida en los ojos del chico, el terror en su rostro y la tensión en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Nagisa-sama?" Cuestionó Anderson acercándose al chico y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. "¿Algo anda mal?"

Kaworu giró su aterrada mirada lentamente hacia el rubio, saliendo poco a poco de su trance, y al encarar al sacerdote su rostro se tornó molesto. "Sacerdote Anderson… ¿Acaso Vaticano ha tomado cartas con respecto a Abaddon-nii-san?" Preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.

El rubio parpadeó confundido ante la pregunta del chico y lanzó rápidamente una mirada cuestionante hacia la estoica sacerdotisa y a la tímida monja, quienes solamente negaron con la cabeza y encogieron los hombros.

"Lo siento Nagisa-sama… no lo creo, pero de haber sido así nosotros hubiéramos sido informados" Respondió el Sacerdote Bayoneta con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Kaworu mantuvo su mirada con el rubio, analizando su respuesta… luego asintió y bajó su mirada mientras deglutía saliva ruidosamente, sus ojos temblorosos y su ceño fruncido. "Entonces alguien se nos ha adelantado…" Murmuró entre dientes. "…y las cosas no lucen bien"

"¿Abaddon ha sido liberado?" Preguntó Anderson incrédulo. "¿Está seguro de ello?"

Kaworu asintió antes de ponerse de pie aun con su mirada perdida al estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

La respuesta del chico alarmó al rubio quien dirigió su severa mirada hacia las dos mujeres. "Comuníquense con Maxwell-sama, infórmenle la situación y pidan refuerzos… esto debe de ser manejado con alta discreción"

"¡Hai!" Exclamaron las mujeres casi con tono militar al unísono antes de dirigirse a la habitación de al lado para realizar la urgente llamada telefónica.

El rubio devolvió su mirada expectante hacia el chico. "¿Qué es lo que sugiere, Nagisa-sama?"

Kaworu permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y meditando las opciones que tenían… así como sondeando la situación actual.

"Si ustedes no sienten la presencia es porque de alguna forma mi hermano no se ha manifestado en su totalidad…" Murmuró el chico finalmente. "…debemos apresurarnos y evitar que sea liberado" Dijo cruzando miradas con el sacerdote.

SWIIIFF SWIIIFF

"Hai" Respondió el rubio, un par de bayonetas aparecieron en sus manos, su semblante era totalmente diferente en este momento. "La XIII Sección de Vaticano se encargará de contener a ese demonio. Nosotros, Judas Iscariote, lo devolveremos a la fosa a la que pertenece…" Dijo en un tono bajo pero imponente.

"¡Sacerdote Anderson!" Exclamó alarmada Heinkel saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación contigua. "¡Maxwell-sama ha dictaminado el protocolo a seguir!"

"¿Qué es lo que haremos?" Preguntó el hombre girando su mirada sobre su hombro para encarar a la mujer… el tono de voz del rubio hizo que la sacerdotisa tragara saliva y que la atemorizada monja detrás de ella la usara como escudo.

"Contener al demonio hasta que un escuadrón de exorcismo se haga presente" Respondió.

"¿¡Acaso piensan mantenerlo aquí? ¡Si exterminamos a su portador Abaddon compartirá su destino! ¡Eso es lo que debemos hacer!" Gruñó Anderson furioso por las decisiones de sus superiores.

"Sa-sacerdote Anderson, e-eso solo funcionará s-si Abaddon se encuentra s-sellado dentro del portador, no si lo está p-poseyendo solamente" Explicó Yumiko tímida y temerosamente desde las espaldas de Heinkel, solamente asomando un costado de su rostro para encarar al mal encarado sacerdote.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación "¡No importa! ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y salgamos de aquí!"

"¡Hai!" "¡H-hai!" Exclamaron las dos mujeres respectivamente.

Luego el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos plateados. "Nagisa-sama ¿vendrá usted con nosotros?" Cuestionó con seriedad.

"Hai… pero me mantendré al margen" Respondió el chico. "…sería peligroso que Abaddon-nii-san notara mi presencia"

"Roger…" Dijo Anderson asintiendo. "…como se lo había dicho antes, yo seré su escudo, Nagisa-sama"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mansión Williams.

El lugar tardó solamente un par de segundos en comenzar a arder en llamas, el espadachín no sabía si esto era causa de la construcción… o de él.

Souichiro retrocedió un par de pasos más, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca inconscientemente abierta, su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolablemente y el sudor escurría a chorros por su rostro… sentía un profundo terror invadir cada fibra de su cuerpo.

"Huuuuuuu" El chico ahora poseído, flotando lentamente se abría paso entre el fuego hacia el paralizado Souichiro. Los ojos de Shinji se habían tornado totalmente negros, había un aura negra girando en torno a él, su rostro estaba distorsionado por la furia, su respiración era sonora y profunda… casi bestial.

Souichiro apretó sus puños y se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, un hilo de sangre rodó por su barbilla… eso fue suficiente para hacerlo salir de su trance de terror.

"Tshh…" Murmuró molesto, se puso en posición de combate y sujeto la funda de su espada… él sabía que obviamente utilizar esta última como arma no se comparaba con su espada, pero ero todo lo que tenía en ese momento. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryo… ¡Sou Ryu Sen!" Exclamó al lanzándose contra Shinji a toda velocidad… utilizaría esa técnica sin una espada.

Su mirada estaba calvada en Shinji, se había lanzado de frente y se preparaba para blandir la funda de su espada contra el cuello del chico, eso debía ayudar… sujetó la funda con fuerza y la blandió… "¡Ughh!"

Los ojos de Souichiro se abrieron en sorpresa cuando Shinji apareció frente a él y sujetó su rostro con su mano, deteniendo instantáneamente su ataque… Souichiro, paralizado, solamente cruzó su mirada con los oscuros ojos de Shinji.

CRAACCCCK

"¡Aagggghhhhhhhhhh!" Gritó cuando su cabeza se impactó con uno de los muros.

No había tenido tiempo de evitarlo, simplemente sintió como era arrastrado de la cara por el demonio y como éste lo estrellaba contra la pared… y una vez impactado continuaba sujetándolo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"¡Aggghhh! ¡Uggghhh!" El espadachín gritaba agónico al tiempo que su cráneo era estrellado una y otra vez contra la pared, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que la sangre comenzara escurrir por su rostro.

Pero sus gritos de agonía eran enmudecidos por los bestiales rugidos provenientes de Shinji. El más nuevo miembro de Hellsing había abandonado cualquier sentimiento de cordura, incluso estaba más allá de un instinto animal… esto era odio y maldad pura.

"¡Haaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaa!" Los golpes se detuvieron… pero ahora sintió como era levantado con facilidad en el aire mientras aun seguía siendo sujetado por su rostro… podía sentir como las puntas de los dedos de Shinji se incrustaban en su piel y desquebrajaban su cráneo por el agarre inhumano que tenía en él.

Ya hacía rato atrás que había perdido el agarre en la funda de su espada y esta yacía tirada en el suelo a sus pies… sus manos se había en puñado para tratar de soportar el dolor de los impactos y sus uñas se habían enterrado en las palmas de su mano. Con la poca conciencia y fuerza que le quedaba abrió uno de sus ojos, su visión se tornó roja cuando la sangre que escurría por su rostro cayó en su ojo.

CRASHH

"¡Aggghhhh!" Gritó Souichiro cuando su cuerpo fue arrojado a un costado y cayendo entre las llamas, Shinji lo había arrojado como si fuera un viejo pedazo de trapo.

Al sentir su cuerpo comenzar a prenderse y su piel arder agónicamente por las llamas Souichiro se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas lejos de las siseantes flamas, rodando por el suelo para tratar de apagar sus ropas. Al topar con una pared un par de segundo después se arrastró de espaldas para tomar una posición sentada y recargar su espalda contra ésta mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, sabía que tenía varios huesos rotos, incluido su cráneo, y ahora tenía dolorosas quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo. El espadachín lanzó su mirada hacia Shinji, preguntándose porque el chico no continuaba sus ataques.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba Shinji de pie frente al cuerpo de Sir Arthur Williams, la espada de Souichiro se encontraba su costado mientras la sujetaba con su mano derecha, sus ojos totalmente negros estaban fijos en la inerte figura a sus pies… su furioso rostro ahora lucía tranquilo, su cuerpo se estremecía levemente, como si estuviera teniendo espasmos.

"¡Uuuuaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" El poseído ex-piloto dejó salir un grito muy diferente a los de hace unos momentos… era un grito desgarrador lleno de pena y dolor, las lágrimas brotaban a chorros de sus ojos totalmente negros.

CLANK

Shinji dejó caer la espada a un costado y se arrodilló a un costado del cuerpo sin vida del rubio, su cuerpo reclinado hacia enfrente con sus puños en el piso y su cabello cubriendo su rostro… la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando Souichiro lo había atravesado con su espada.

Se encontraba intoxicado por el poder de Abaddon en ese momento… pero lo que sentía no había cedido ni un instante ante el poder del ángel caído.

"_¡Debo salir de aquí!"_ Pensó alarmado Souichiro. Comenzó a empujarse con las piernas contra la pared y poco a poco se fue irguiendo. Trastabillando y empujándose contra la pared para poder mantenerse en pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba a un par de metros… nunca perdiendo de vista al Shinji, quien permanecía junto al cuerpo del rubio.

La corta distancia entre él y la puerta parecía interminable conforme se acercaba a un paso sumamente lento debido a sus heridas, su incapacidad de enfocar su visión y su forcejeo por mantenerse consiente.

"GRRRRRHHHAAAAAAGGGG" Escuchó un gruñido feral provenir del Shinji, éste se estremecía y las venas y músculos de sus brazos se marcaron contra su piel, como si quisieran salir de ésta…

Pero lo que hizo que Souichiro se paralizara al estar junto a la puerta fue el ver como terrible aura negra que comenzaba a aumentar volumen y girar en torno del chico se encontraba corroyendo todo lo que tocaba…

El cuerpo de Sir Arthur Williams comenzó a desintegrarse, lo primero en desaparecer fue la ropa, a la cual le siguió la piel, luego músculos y huesos… el aura negra que cada vez ganaba más velocidad y volumen era un vórtice de aniquilación… el piso a los pies de Shinji se desintegraba abriendo un agujero hacia el piso de abajo, todos los muebles que estaban cerca se habían desvanecido en el aire, haciéndose polvo… era entropía, era el toque absoluto de la muerte…

SWIIIIIF

Los ojos de Suichiro se abrieron en sorpresa; Shinji había girado su mirada sobre su hombro para encararlo y estiró su mano a su costado… la katana que se encontraba en el piso voló por su cuenta hasta la mano del Shinji.

SWIIIIIF CRAASHH

El más joven miembro de Hellsing blandió su espada y de esta se deprendió una energía oscura que voló hacia las paredes frente a él… todo a su paso se desintegró instantáneamente, y al desaparecer parte de la estructura de las paredes y columnas de las esquinas… el lugar comenzó a venirse abajo.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Souichiro por un momento olvidándose del chico poseído y se apresuró a salir de la habitación que colapsaba a sus espaldas. "¿Huh?"

Al salir al pasillo lo primero que vio fue a Shinji a un par de metros frente a él, el chico se encontraba de pie y en silencio, su dolorosa mirada estaba clavada en los cuerpos de una niña de cabello rubio y una mujer de lacio cabello negro.

Conforme el aura de Shinji giraba en torno a él todo se desintegraba… los cuerpos de Elizabeth y Catherine se pulverizaron rápidamente y desapareciendo en el aire, perdiéndose en el vórtice de entropía…

Piso, techo, paredes… todo se desintegraba alrededor de Shinji y la estructura comenzaba a colapsar a su alrededor, los fragmentos de concreto y piedra que caían sobre el chico nunca lo tocaban al desvanecerse en el aire al contacto con el aura negra.

Shinji alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y…

SWIFFF

"¡Ughh!" Souichiro se quejó dolorosamente al caer al piso. Se había lanzado en el último segundo. Cuando Shinji blandió la espada de arriba abajo se desprendió una onda de energía negra desde el filo de la katana, la cual fue cortando el piso y techo del pasillo en dirección a Souichiro. _"¡Estuvo cerca!"_ Pensó Souichiro alarmado y buscando rápidamente con su mirada a Shinji.

Este se encontraba flotando en el mismo lugar desde el que lo atacó mirándolo pasivamente, lo cual extrañó a Souichiro… la respuesta vino un par de segundos después.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

"¡…!" Debido al cansancio Souichiro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de evitar lo que siguió, el techo y piso comenzaron a colapsar instantes después y se vio a si mismo cayendo al piso inferior.

"¡UAAAAAGHHHHH!" El espadachín dejó salir un grito de dolor cuando al caer uno de los escombros cayó sobre su pierna. Souichiro rápidamente giró su mirada hacia el bloque de concreto sobre su pierna y apretó los dientes para tratar de contener el dolor… algo se había enterrado en su pierna.

Sujetó el pedazo de escombro con sus dos manos y lo comenzó a empujar, tratando de quitarlo de su pierna… apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar cuando un pedazo de varilla se deslizaba fuera de su pierna conforme movía el bloque de concreto.

"¡Arrrghhh!" Al final no pudo contenerse, y dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, la figura del adolescente poseído descendió desde el piso superior y flotó lentamente hacia él. Souichiro ni siquiera alzó la mirada, ya no se podía mover.

CRACK

Shinji estiró su mano hacia enfrente y la empuñó con fuerza… los huesos de su mano tronaron ruidosamente ante el movimiento.

"¡Ughhhh!" Souichiro comenzó a toser sangre al sentir como sus órganos internos se reventaban… _"¡Ya mátame!"_ Pensó furioso el espadachín... su cuerpo simplemente ya no respondía.

El dolor de sus órganos internos no se detuvo, pero pudo percatarse de que estos ya no estaban reventando… "¿Huh? ¿Qué-" Dijo Souichiro en un susurro, con el hilo de voz que le quedaba… su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse lentamente y fue arrastrado por el aire, al alzar su mirada se encontró frente a frente con Shinji.

El joven miembro de Hellsing tenía un expresión neutra en su cara, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo a Souichiro… aun podía sentir miedo a pesar del agónico dolor que lo inmovilizaba.

El aura alrededor de Shinji pareció cobrar vida, dejó de girar en torno al chico y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como una serpiente moviéndose en el aire… finalmente, el aura se detuvo a un costado de Shinji…

Souichiro se imaginó al aura negra como una serpiente apunto de engullir al ratón que se encuentra inmóvil por el veneno… podía sentir la sed de sangre, podía escuchar el siseo, podía sentir que estos eran sus últimos segundos. _"Veo que leíste mis pensamientos…" _Pensó con ironía y con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro.

FIIIIIZZZ GUUAGGHH

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro… Souichiro ahora se encontraba envuelto por la siseante aura, podía sentirá como su piel era cortada y sus músculos desgarrados, escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos, sentía la sangre escurrir por todas partes de su cuerpo… estaba siendo engullido por la oscuridad.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

FIIIIIZ CRASH

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El clima había cambiado súbitamente, apenas unos instantes atrás el cielo se encontraba despejado, pero ahora la claridad de la noche fue engullida por negras nubes que se formaron de la nada, se desató un viento torrencial y de las espesas nubes negras descendían fulminantes relámpagos plateados.

La mansión y las áreas aledañas se encontraban en penumbras, y en medio del caótico clima pudieron percatarse como una parte de la mansión se deplomaba.

"El s-sello que r-rodeaba la mansión ha d-desaparecido…" Murmuró la tímida Yumiko.

"Hai…" Respondieron los otros dos asesinos de Vaticano asintiendo.

"Yumei, Heinkel, ustedes cúbranme… Voy a entrar a enfrentar a esa aberración…" Dijo Anderson sin darles tiempo de responder a las dos mujeres; cientos de hojas de biblia aparecieron y comenzaron a girar en torno al sacerdote… un segundo después había desaparecido.

"¿Qué sucedió con Nagisa-sama?" Preguntó la tímida monja mirando a sus alrededores en busca del chico de cabello plateado.

"Está guardando su distancia de la zona…" Respondió Heinkel al tiempo que desenfundaba sus dos pistolas. También colgaba de su cintura la katana de Yumei, quien se había negado a portar tan peligroso objeto. "…es lo más prudente" Yumiko asintió en respuesta. "…bien, ahora vamos" Agregó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

"¿¡Eh! ¡Y-yo creo q-que mejor me q-quedo aquí…!" Dijo alarmada la monja al tiempo que agitaba sus manos frenéticamente frente a ella y negaba con la cabeza.

Heinkel giro su mirada hacia ella, su ceja alzada y una gota de sudor en su frente. Yumiko le pedía disculpas con la mirada.

"Fuuuuuuuuu…" La sacerdotisa dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "…sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto…" Murmuró.

Yumiko ladeó su cabeza y la miró con curiosidad "¿Huh?"

PUUFFFF

Los ojos de Yumiko se tornaron blancos cuando el puño de Heinkel se hundió en su plexo solar. La monja ni siquiera pudo exclamar un quejido al momento que el aire salía de sus pulmones.

Heinkel observaba expectante a la monja, esta se encontraba arrodillada en el piso y con el rostro bajo… un segundo después la monja alzó su rostro y cruzó su mirada con la sacerdotisa… Heinkel se paralizó.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Gruñó Yumiko, su expresión era molesta y su mirada se había tornado viciosa.

"Emm… lo siento Yumei… es solo que… emm... veras y-"

"No importa, después saldaremos cuentas" Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie. Su semblante tímido y preocupado había desaparecido, ahora su expresión era fría y viciosa, y emanaba un aura de peligro a su alrededor.

"Fiiiuuuuu…" Heinkel dejó salir un resoplido aliviado y luego sacó la katana enfundada de su cinturón y se la ofreció a la monja. "Toma… Yumiko no quería cargarla…"

"Tshh… esa cobarde…" Murmuró Yumei molesta. "…no perdamos el tiempo, tenemos un demonio que enviar de vuelta al infierno" Agregó con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un torbellino de hojas de biblia apareció en el pasillo de la mansión Williams, Anderson no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando sintió inmediatamente una terrible aura de destrucción y muerte cerca de él.

"¡UAAAAAGHHHHH!" Escuchó un grito de dolor no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

"¡Debo apresurarme!" Exclamó mientras comenzaba a moverse en dirección a donde había escuchado la voz… sabía que se dirigía en la dirección correcta, el aire a su alrededor cada vez se tornaba más pesado y denso, la aura de malicia podía sentirla hasta en los huesos. Además, conforme avanzaba se encontraba los cadáveres de muchas de las personas que trabajaban en el lugar… no tenía tiempo de detenerse, después santificaría sus restos.

"¡Arrrghhh!" Escuchó al fondo del pasillo en el que se encontraba, también notó como gran parte de la estructura en el fondo del pasillo se había colapsado derribando la puerta.

Empuñó dos de sus bayonetas bendecidas y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación…

Se detuvo involuntariamente. Dándole la espalda se encontraba un adolescente, flotando en el aire, podía sentir la maldad emanando de su cuerpo y podía ver como un aura oscura giraba en torno a él... Lo siguiente fue totalmente instintivo.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

FIIIIIZ CRASH

Lanzó una ráfaga de bayonetas bendecidas en dirección al demonio, tres de ellas se clavaron en la espalda del chico, atravesando su torso; la cuarta se clavó en el cuello, cortándolo casi en su totalidad.

Frente a Shinji, el aura que envolvía a Souichiro se disipó y éste cayó al piso. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, había quemaduras, sangre, desgarres de piel y músculos, muchos de huesos estaban fracturados, pero además… su rostro lucía como el de un anciano y su cabello se había tornado totalmente blanco.

"Veo que no será suficiente… regeneración de alta velocidad…" Murmuró Anderson esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

PSSSSSSSTTT

Se podía escuchar como la piel y órganos de Shinji ardían al estar en contacto con las bayonetas bendecidas, se apreciaba claramente el humo blanco que se emanaba de éstas… "GRAAAAAAGHHHH"

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

El joven dejó salir un rugido bestial, no de dolor sino de furia, y casi al instante las cuatro bayonetas fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo y estas se dispararon en direcciones aleatorias. El rostro del chico se había distorsionado por la furia… y ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

SWIFF SWIFF SWIFF SWIFF SWIFF

"¡Yo te enviaré de nuevo al foso!" Exclamó el rubio al tiempo que aparecían bayonetas de la nada y comenzaban a girar en torno a él como un tornado de color plateado. "¡Lo haré en el nombre de Dios nuestro señor!" Gritó estirando su brazo en dirección del chico… cientos de bayonetas salieron disparadas contra Shinji.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH

Shinji utilizó la katana que empuñaba en su mano derecho para desviar todas las bayonetas enviadas en su dirección… ¡La pelea comenzaba a ponerse interesante y eso hacía que la excitación hirviera en las venas de Anderson!

FIZZZ CLASH

No obstante, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa confiada… todas las bayonetas habían quedado tiradas en el piso, esparcidas en casi todas direcciones a los pies del nuevo portador de Abaddon y de pronto se irguieron de nuevo con sus afiladas puntas apuntando en dirección Shinji y salieron disparadas hacia el chico

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

"¡UUAAAGHHHHHH!" Shinji se desplomó al piso con un grito de dolor… decenas de bayonetas se habían clavado en su cuerpo, atravesando cada musculo, rompiendo cada uno de sus huesos, destrozando sus articulaciones, destajando sus venas y arterias…

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anderson dejó salir una carcajada maniática al ver a su enemigo caído a un par de metros frente a él.

"¡RAAAAARGHHHHH!"

FIIIIIIIIIZ CRASH CRASH CRASH

Su victoria tendría que esperar más tiempo… El chico dejó salir un rugido bestial y vio como un aura negra fue expedida de su cuerpo y se expandió por toda la habitación, como la oscuridad estuviera engullendo todo a su paso.

Inmediatamente el rubio desplegó a su alrededor una cortina defensiva de hojas de biblia girando en torno a él como un remolino; desde el centro de su defensa los ojos de Anderson se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como sus hojas de biblia se comenzaban convertir en polvo rápidamente y se desvanecían en el aire, permitiendo que la densa oscuridad irrumpiera su segura fortaleza. "¡Rayos!" Exclamó.

FIIIIIIZ CRASHHH

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Murmuró Anderson con un semblante tranquilo… en el último segundo utilizó las hojas de biblia para transportarse a otro lugar y escapar del vórtice de destrucción creado por Abaddon; no obstante sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa instantáneamente… se había transportado fuera de la mansión y frente a él había una enorme esfera de siseante oscuridad de por lo menos quince metros de diámetro, la cual desintegraba rápidamente la estructura y de la mansión haciendo que esta comenzara a desplomarse, así como cavando un cráter en el piso al entrar en contacto con éste… "Santo Dios…" Murmuró tragando saliva y mirando con nerviosismo la escena frente a él.

"¿Sacerdote Anderson se encuentra bien?" Escuchó la voz de Heinkel a sus espaldas. El aire, los relámpagos y la lluvia menguaban un poco la voz de la mujer.

"H-hai…" Respondió el rubio sin girar su mirada a sus espaldas y con su mirada clavada en el vórtice de oscuridad frente a él, y el cual ya comenzaba a desaparecer… permitiendo que se hiciera visible el agujero creado en la estructura de la mansión. No había quedado nada… "¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar el escuadrón de exorcismos?"

"Alrededor de treinta minutos" Respondió Yumei a sus espaldas.

"Es mucho tiempo…" Murmuró el rubio con una expresión seria en su rostro. "…será difícil contenerlo"

CLANK

No supieron en que momento llegó, simplemente el chico apareció en el aire frente a ellos, flotando, y este blandió su katana verticalmente contra Anderson, este alcanzó a detener el ataque al cruzar frente a él un par de bayonetas… ahora se encontró a sí mismo forcejeando contra el furioso chico poseído, y se vio retrocediendo ante el empuje de su inhumana fuerza, además había que sumar que el joven se encontraba flotando en el aire frente a él y así ganaba mayor fuerza de empuje.

FIIIIIIIIIIZ SLASH SLASH

Anderson vio por el costado de su ojo como un as oscuro pasó a su costado e instantáneamente una serie de profundos y largos cortes aparecieron en todo el cuerpo de Shinji, haciendo que en su rostro se dibujara una expresión de confusión por unos instantes.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Casi al mismo tiempo una ráfaga de proyectiles se incrustó en el cuerpo de Shinji, perforando su torso, extremidades, pecho y su cráneo. El chico se desplomó con dos agujeros en su cabeza, uno donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo y el otro en el costado derecho de su frente; el aura negra a su alrededor comenzaba a menguar.

PAAAFF

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Anderson no se detuvo, debía tomar las medidas más extremosas para que el equipo de exorcismo llegara al lugar, así que al ver al chico desplomarse desató una ráfaga de decenas de bayonetas bendecidas contra el cuerpo de Shinji, atravesando casi cada músculo y hueso del cuerpo del muchacho.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

"¡Retrocedan!" Exclamó el rubio al tiempo que tomaba distancia, también lanzó una ráfaga de hojas de biblia contras Shinji, las cuales parecían poderosas sierras cortantes.

BOOOOOOM

Para finalizar, Anderson había arrojado contra el demonio una de sus bayonetas explosivas

Anderson, Yumei y Heinkel observaban expectantes la escena frente a ellos… en medio de un cráter se encontraba el cuerpo prácticamente despedazado del chico que había sido poseído por Abaddon…

El aura oscura desapareció de alrededor del chico al desplomarse, así como la malicia y muerte que impregnaban el aire, Shinji había sido silenciado. No obstante el terrible clima no había desaparecido, este cobró fuerza, los rayos comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia y más cerca de donde se encontraban los tres asesinos de Vaticano, y la lluvia y el aire habían tomado la fuerza de una tromba

"¡Bastardos de Vaticano! ¡¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?" Rugió una ronca y gruesa voz a sus espaldas… no necesitaban girar sus miradas para saber a quién pertenecía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos segundos antes

Alucard notó a la distancia las inconfundibles figuras de los asesinos de la XIII Sección de Vaticano, casi al instante vio como de la nada apareció la figura del alumno de Walter, blandiendo una espada contra el rubio sacerdote, y aunque confundido, eso hizo que por un instante una sonrisa colmilluda se pintara en su rostro… pero su sonrisa se esfumó en un segundo.

"¡Ikari!" Exclamó al ver la brutal secuencia de ataques en contra del joven japonés… inmediatamente se desvaneció en el aire y un segundo después apareció a las espaldas de los tres miembros de Vaticano… Casull y Jackal listas para ser disparadas, una mirada viciosa, su rostro furioso y sus dientes apretados con fuerza.

"¡Bastardos de Vaticano! ¡¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?" Rugió furioso, pasando por un segundo su mirada por el despedazado cuerpo del chico.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Apretó el gatillo y dejó salir una indiscriminada ráfaga de balas en contra de los miembros de Vaticano, descargó los cartuchos sin pensarlos dos veces…

Yumei esquivó ágil y fácilmente los proyectiles en su dirección, una expresión tranquila en su rostro a pesar de encontrarse bajo fuego enemigo; por su parte, Heinkel si se alarmó un poco y alcanzó a esquivar las titánicas balas al rodar por el piso.

Anderson meramente invocó una columna de hojas de biblia a sus espaldas, las cuales se encargaron de detener las balas en su dirección…

Alucard detuvo su ataque por unos instantes, esperando la reacción de sus enemigos… pero las dos mujeres solamente tomaron posición de combate sin dejar de mantener la distancia con él y Anderson desvaneció la columna de hojas y giró su mirada sobre su hombro… encarando a Alucard.

"¿Qué haces aquí aberración?" Cuestionó el sacerdote girando su cuerpo lentamente para encarar al poderoso vampiro.

"_Ikari…" _Pensó el vampiro con pena e ignorando la pregunta de Anderson, apenas podía creer que ese mutilado cuerpo era el chico que entrenaba bajo la tutela de Walter.

"¡Oh! ¿Venías por ese joven?" Preguntó luego el rubio alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa maligna. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de él…" Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda. "…debo decir que esperaba más de ese demonio"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando…?" Dijo Alucard en un murmuro con un relámpago de fondo, sus ropajes comenzaban a empaparse por la lluvia y una ráfaga de viento lo despojaba de su sombrero, dejando al descubierto su oscura cabellera.

No obstante las tres miradas de los asesinos de Vaticano se centraron en una figura a las espaldas de Alucard e ignoraron la pregunta de éste.

STEP STEP STEP STEP

El vampiro, sin bajar sus armas, miró como Walter pasó a su costado; logró ver la incrédula y dolida mirada del anciano al pasar, y Walter meramente siguió su paso hacia donde yacía el cuerpo desecho de Shinji… pasando por en medio de Anderson, Yumei y Heinkel, ignorando sus miradas amenazantes…

Alucard vio como Walter se postró cabizbajo ante el inmóvil cuerpo del chico, sus brazos colgando a sus costados y sus puños empuñados con fuerza. "¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?" Preguntó con voz solemne… en ella un filo de furia se podía distinguir, Alucard podía sentirlo, podía sentir la sed de sangre que emanaba Walter.

El rubio se percató de lo que pasaba… definitivamente los miembros de Hellsing conocían a su presa, pero desconocían la situación exacta. "Ese chico fue poseído por Abaddon…" Respondió, haciendo que los ojos de Alucard y Walter se abrieran como platos, sus miradas clavándose en el ensangrentado y despedazado cuerpo de Shinji inmediatamente. Las palabras por parte del sacerdote eran explicación suficiente… pero eso no menguó el coraje en los dos cazadores.

SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF CRASH CRASH CRASH

"¡…!"

Los tres miembros de Iscariote se dispersaron velozmente, esquivando con dificultad el ataque de Walter… el ángel de la muerte había desplegado sus micro-filamentos y estos salieron disparados en contra de los religiosos, cortando el aire y la lluvia con un sonoro zumbido y despedazando el piso conforme los filamentos hacían contacto con éste.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Alucard se unió sin pensarlo dos veces y disparó sus titánicas armas contra Anderson, él rubio era su némesis des hacía mucho tiempo atrás y no desperdiciaría ningún momento para enfrentarlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Heinkel fue la primera en recuperar una posición ofensiva y sin titubear desató una ráfaga de balas en dirección del anciano, quien aún se encontraba con su rostro oscurecido y dándoles la espalda.

BANG BANG BANG FIZZZ FIZZZ FIZZZ

Las balas no surtieron efecto, con tan solo unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos Walter había desviado y despedazado los proyectiles.

"Yo me haré cargo…" Dijo la monja al costado de Heinkel, su cabello creando una sombra macabra en sus facciones y al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada…Ambas sabían que su oponente sería Walter, ya que entrometerse en un combate contra Alucard garantizaba terminar en fuego cruzado al ser éste la "presa" de Anderson.

Yumei esquivó las primeras ráfagas de filamentos lanzados en su contra, al mismo tiempo podía escuchar como las balas que seguía disparando Heinkel contra Walter eran partidas en medio del aire… "Te tengo…" Murmuró con una mirada viciosa al ver una apertura entre los filamentos…

Visto por una persona normal, este enfrentamiento tendría tan solo un par de segundos de haber empezado, y solamente observarían una extraña aura negra con morado, la cual era Yumei al momento de atacar.

La monja blandió horizontalmente su espada en contra de Walter, dirigiendo el ataque hacia el cuello, degollándolo terminaría todo…

"¡Yumei!" Exclamó Heinkel al ver como en el momento que la monja blandía su espada un filamento pasaba desapercibido sobre la cabeza de la espadachín y se enredaba en el cuello.

PAAAAAFFFFF

"UGHHH"

Yumei solamente había sentido como algo se enredaba en su cuello y su ataque era interrumpido abruptamente, su visión dio varios giros confusos sin permitirle enfocar y luego sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones cuando su espalda golpeó dolorosamente contra el piso… también sintió una punzada dolorosa en su costado, cerca de su riñón, su cuerpo había caído sobre una gruesa vara que estaba en el piso y se había incrustado unos cuantos centímetros… aun así no era nada grave.

A Walter no le importó que Alucard fuera quien estuviera peleando contra el sacerdote, ni el hecho de que no había terminado el combate contra las dos mujeres… él sabía que si alguien podía causar tal daño en Shinji ese era Alexander Anderson.

SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las balas que disparó Alucard inmediatamente después del ataque de Anderson las alcanzó a detener al desplegar una columna de hojas de biblia frente a él…

SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF

Sin quitar el escudo de hojas de biblia, desplegó una ráfaga de bayonetas en contra del nosferatu, las cuales atravesaron varias de las hojas bíblicas y siguieron su rumbo ininterrumpidas.

El vampiro sabía que probablemente intentaría sellar sus habilidades de regeneración al encajar a su alrededor esas hojas de biblia contra el suelo, así que se desvaneció rápidamente en el aire y cambió su posición.

CRASHHH

Algunas de las bayonetas lanzadas por Anderson tenían empuñadoras explosivas y estás crearon pequeños cráteres al momento de explotar cerca de donde originalmente se encontraba Alucard.

BANG BANG BANG

Lo primero que se materializó fueron las manos del vampiro, las cuales empuñaban sus dos armas, y aun sin materializarse en su totalidad dejó salir una ráfaga de disparos desde costado del sacerdote.

"¡UUGH!" Exclamó el rubio al momento que una de las balas se incrustó en su hombro pero inmediatamente convirtiéndose en un remolino de hojas de biblia, el cual giró por el aire un par de segundos antes de que Anderson apareciera nuevamente sin daño alguno.

Se detuvieron tan solo por una fracción de segundo, pero eso fue tiempo suficiente para que lienas de color plateado aparecieran en el aire y rodearan al sacerdote.

SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF

"¿¡QU-!" Gruñó el rubio cuando las líneas plateadas se comenzaron a envolver en su cuerpo y limitando su movimiento…

"Me desharé de ti lentamente…" Escuchó Alucard decir a Walter, quien ahora se encontraba frente al rubio… su rostro era inexpresivo, lo que delataba su furia era la mirada fría y asesina en sus ojos.

SWIIIFFFF

Walter estiró sus brazos y empuñó sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que los filamentos se comenzaran a incrustar y cortar más rápidamente el cuerpo del padre bayoneta… la sangre comenzó a escurrir de las múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo del sacerdote.

El nosferatu ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de renegar ante la interrupción a su combate, cuando notó que las dos mujeres se disponían a lanzar un ataque en contra de Walter. Alucard alzó los cañones de sus armas y los apuntó a las dos mujeres y se dispuso a jalar del gatillo…

"¡!" Un rugido infernal cortó el aire e hizo parecer que el tiempo se detuvo… el suelo comenzó a estremecerse y a desquebrajarse, la lluvia se detuvo pero del cielo comenzaron a caer estruendosos rayos de color carmesí y una terrible aura de muerte inundó el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes se paralizaran.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CRASH CRASH CRASH FIIIIIIZ FIIIIIIZ FIIIIIIZ

"¡¿Pero qué…!" Exclamó Walter una fracción de segundo después de esquivar un rayo que cayó en donde él se encontraba y perdiendo su aprisionamiento sobre Anderson.

El clima se había tornado en contra de todos los combatientes, comenzaron a caer muchos más rayos en la zona, como su una tormenta eléctrica se hubiera concentrado sobre la mansión, y al momento de que los relámpagos azotaban el suelo lanzaban fragmentos de piedra ardientes al aire como proyectiles… también el piso comenzó a partirse, dejando escapar un espeso e hirviente humo negro con olor a sulfuro.

En una fracción de segundo una espesa bruma inundó el lugar, llevando consigo el sentimiento de perdición y muerte. Ahora Walter se encontraba perdido en medio de la oscuridad y caminaba sin rumbo fijo a través del humo que no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz, además el estruendoso sonido de los relámpagos inundaba el lugar y pareciere que cayeran bombas… le era imposible escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Al comenzar a caminar muy sigilosamente, el anciano cubrió su boca con un pañuelo para no aspirar el asfixiante humo y también entrecerró sus ojos al estar siendo lastimados por el sulfuro en el aire y el infernal calor que se había desatado.

Un aire torrencial se dejó venir nuevamente, y en otras circunstancias Walter lo hubiera agradecido ya que esto significaba que el humo se disiparía, pero no fue ese el caso, el olor a sulfuro y el infernal calor se incrementaron y de la tierra se comenzó a desquebrajar aún más…

CRASH

Su instinto lo advirtió, y en el último segundo logró esquivar uno de los cientos de rayos que caían en los alrededores…

CRACK

"¡Aggggghhh!" Al saltar para esquivar el relámpago no se dio cuenta que se había dirigido a una de las humeantes fracturas del suelo… se vio envuelto de una asfixiante oscuridad de ardiente humo al tiempo que caía en una de las fisuras… "¡ahhh! ¡ahhh! Ahhh… ahhh…" Logró sujetarse del borde de la fisura con su mano izquierda y detener su caída, la adrenalina se había disparado en su cuerpo haciendo que su respiración se volviera agitada… sintió como sus pulmones se llenaron de humo en el momento que respiró hondamente debido a la inesperada caída, el humo acusándole un ataque de tos.

Después de un par de minutos de forcejeo consigo mismo, salió a rastras del abismo y pisó tierra firme nuevamente… _"Esto es extraño"_ Pensó Walter, los relámpagos no cesaban… pero fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo… lo que se desplomaba del cielo nocturno nunca fueron relámpagos, estos eran veloces fragmentos de piedra ardientes que rompían el aire estruendosamente, y que al impactarse con el piso sonaban con la fuerza de los relámpagos… es por eso que había podido esquivarlo.

"Dios mío… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo…?" Preguntó pasando su mirada por la aullante oscuridad, no podía ver ni escuchar a Alucard, o a alguno de los miembros de Vaticano.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus huesos se estremecía incontrolablemente. Miedo, terror, incertidumbre, de no haber sido por sus años como cazador para la familia Hellsing, esos sentimientos de horror ya lo habrían doblegado y hecho que huyera de ese lugar… la única forma en que Walter podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era que indudablemente la muerte misma se encontraba en ese lugar…

Dio un par de pasos más hacia enfrente, caminando con sigilo. De pronto, como si hubiera una pared invisible que contuviera el humo, este se cortó de tajo, y Walter se encontró a sí mismo en un claro, donde recobró su visibilidad y su respiración… a cambio de una imagen terrible frente a él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes

Kaworu se encontraba a cientos de metros de distancia de la zona de combate, estaba sentado en la banca de un pequeño parque… sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Este no es Abaddon-nii-san…" Murmuró recargando sus codos sobre sus piernas y reclinándose hacia enfrente.

FLASH

En su mente podía ver la imagen de un chico japonés estrellando el cráneo de otro contra la pared.

FLASH

Ahora veía al mismo chico envuelto por una espesa oscuridad, una seseante aura girando en torno a él.

FLASH

Pudo ver como el chico poseído se desplomó al ser atacado por las tres personas que lo resguardaban y como su cuerpo era despedazado al ser rematado por un ataque de Anderson.

"Esto no tiene sentido…" Dijo al abrir los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la brillante luna sobre su cabeza. "…aunque sea algo bueno, no tiene sentido que puedan derrotarlo así de fácil…"

FLIP FLIP FLIP

"¿Uh?" El tenue alumbrado público que había en la zona comenzó a parpadear por unos instantes antes de apagarse totalmente y dejar al ángel iluminado solo por la luz de la luna e inmediatamente pudo sentir la muerte y la malicia en el aire…

Kaworu cerró sus ojos para tratar de ver que era lo que sucedía. "¡aaahh!" Exclamó aterrado inmediatamente, sus ojos abriéndose como platos y su respiración profunda y agitada. "Abaddon… nii-san… está utilizando… la furia del chico… para estabilizarse dentro de él…" Dijo entre respiros al tiempo que se ponía de pie y giraba su mirada hacia el origen de la abrumadora aura en el ambiente… había una espesa nube negra en el cielo, de la cual se desplomaban proyectiles de fuego y el piso se estremecía a sus pies…

De haber sido visto desde el cielo se hubiera podido observar como el aura e muerte se expandía por todo Londres conforme el alumbrado público comenzaba a fallar y dejando a la ciudad en penumbras.

"No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué Abaddon-nii-san quiere aprisionarse dentro de ese chico?" Cuestionó el muchacho con incertidumbre en su rostro. "Sí esto sigue así destruirá toda la isla, debo de hacer algo…" Dijo con determinación. "…cueste lo que cueste"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No podía detenerlo… las imágenes de Sir Arthur, de Lady Elizabeth y de Catherine se desplegaban ante sus ojos una y otra vez, y a pesar de alguna forma tenía conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo… pero aún, una parte de él quería destruirlo todo, y esa era la parte de él que dominaba en este momento.

Sintió su cuerpo ser despedazado al verse víctima de un brutal ataque por parte de dos mujeres religiosas al parecer, y de un sacerdote rubio… de alguna forma permanecía con vida, sentía como el dolor de su mutilado y desmembrado cuerpo sobrecargaba su sistema nervioso, y eso al tiempo que le hacía desear simplemente estar muerto, la otra parte de él simplemente quería aniquilar a quienes lo habían hecho…

Miedo, furia… esos eran exactamente los dos sentimientos que podía percibir en ese momento, y estos se encontraban de forma equilibrada al principio, pero podía darse cuenta como la furia se iba apoderando de él y empujando todo lo demás, engulléndolo todo… y conforme la furia crecía, esa otra parte de él que se encontraba deseosa por sumir todo en el caos iba tomando el control de su conciencia y él se iba desvaneciendo…

…

…

Oscuridad…

…la poca percepción de sus alrededores había desaparecido totalmente y se vio envuelto de una fría oscuridad; aún sentía su cuerpo moverse, sentía como de alguna forma su cuerpo se regeneraba y el dolor de las heridas se disipaba… pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se encontraba por perder la batalla, sabía que su yo sediento de venganza tomaría el control por completo en un corto periodo de tiempo… y de alguna forma tampoco le importaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walter miraba paralizado la imagen frente a él... ahí, flotando en el aire se encontraba una figura humana envuelta en una piel de oscuridad y de brillantes ojos carmesí…

"Ikari…" Dijo el anciano en un susurro, sus ojos observando la macabra figura de su pupilo.

Era como si una segunda y oscura piel hubiera envuelto su cuerpo, de los codos y hombros del chico afiladas protuberancias como garras gigantes de color negro obsidiana, poderosas garras en lugar de uñas y en su mano derecha sujetaba una espada que también se encontraba cubierta por la oscuridad… y en la espalda del chico, extendidas en toda su gloria un par gigantescas alas negras formadas del mismo material que envolvía al chico.

En el aire a su alrededor revoloteaban figuras fantasmagóricas, dejando salir chillidos y aullidos escalofriantes mientras se retorcían y gruñían mostrando sus poderosos colmillos y mandíbulas.

SCREEEEEEEEECH

"¡Walter!" Gritó una voz familiar e inmediatamente fue empujado hacia un costado.

"¡Alucard-sama!" Exclamó con voz ahogada cuando vio la figura del vampiro ser despedazada frente a sus ojos por una decena de las extrañas creaturas que giraban en torno a su poseído pupilo.

"¡UAAAGHHH!" Gritaba el nosferatu al sentir su cuerpo ser despedazado. Alucard había alejado momentáneamente a Walter de las fauces de las demoniacas creaturas, mientras estas comenzaban a destajar su cuerpo, triturando y moliendo su carne y huesos, destazando sus entrañas y bebiendo la sangre que escurría torrencialmente del cuerpo del vampiro.

Eso hizo salir a Walter de su ensimismamiento, y logró reaccionar rápidamente cuando otra decena de las voraces creaturas se lanzaron contra él.

SWIIFFF SWIIFFF KRRIIIIIARRGGHH GRRAAAAAGHHHH

Las creaturas dejaron salir terribles aullidos de dolor cuando sus cuerpos fueron despedazados, el Ángel de la Muerte había desplegado una barrea de filamentos a su alrededor, los cuales abatieron a los demoniacos animales y haciendo que estos se desplomaran al piso…

"¡Uaaaaghhhh!" Un grito femenino de dolor llamó su atención y giró su mirada hacia el otro extremo del claro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la imagen ante él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumei salió de entre la espesa y negra bruma, a sus espaldas se encontraba Heinkel. Han peleado mucho tiempo juntas y es como si una sintiera la presencia de la otra, no necesitaban ninguno de sus cinco sentidos para percatarse, era algo totalmente psíquico, un sentido que han desarrollado con los años de combate.

Solamente les tomó unos instantes salir de entre la oscuridad, se detuvieron mesmerizadas ante la imagen frente a sus ojos… sabían de la naturaleza de la majestuosa figura, pero no por ello dejaba de ser algo más allá de lo humano y que no pudieren admirar.

El ser emanaba una presencia impactante e imponedora, sus gigantescas alas negras se extendían orgullosas a su espalda, a su alrededor volaban extrañas creaturas deformadas y sus brillantes ojos estaban teñidos del color puro de la sangre.

"Dios mío…" Murmuraron ambas al unísono, sus cuerpos aún se estremecían por el terror inexplicable que las invadió al tiempo de abrirse paso por la bruma negra… pero ahora se estremecía a cause de la imagen del chico poseído.

"¡UAAAGHHH!" Giraron sus miradas hacia el extremo contrario del claro, solo para ver como las fantasmagóricas creaturas que giraban en torno a Abaddon despedazaban al vampiro de rojos ropajes.

"¡Ahora!" Exclamó Yumei empuñando su espada y lanzándose en contra del demonio a toda velocidad con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro.

"¡Yu-yumei!" Exclamó Heinkel titubeante viendo como la berserker mujer se dirigía contra el enemigo.

Había una apertura alrededor del demonio, no era como si esas creaturas por imponentes que se vieran fueran a evitar que ello atacara, algunas de esas aberraciones se abalanzaron contra ella pero las esquivó sin problema alguno… en menos de cuatro segundos se encontraba frente al demonio, dio un gran salto y se preparó para blandir su espada contra la cabeza del chico, una sonrisa y mirada llena de locura en su rostro.

SWIIIF CLANK

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Yumei, su ataque dio en el blanco, el filo de la espada se impactó directamente a la mitad de la cabeza del demonio… era como si el filo de su espada hubiera golpeado acero, en este momento la parte superior del cráneo del chico debería estar rodando en el piso, en cambio, ahora la monja se paralizó al ver como los furiosos ojos carmesí se centraron en ella.

"Grrrrrrrrggghhhhhh…" Shinji dejó salir un bajo gruñido feral mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

SWAFF

"¡Uaaaaghhhh!" Yumei ni siquiera lo vio venir, el demonio estiró su brazo izquierdo velozmente y la sujetó fuertemente del cuello, las puntas afiladas de las uñas desgarraban piel y musculo, haciendo que la sangre brotara a borbotones inmediatamente.

BANG BANG BANG

Una ráfaga de balas se impactó contra la cabeza y torso del demonio sin hacer rasguño alguno, pero haciendo que este desviara su atención de la monja y girara su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa que había disparado.

Temblorosa, Heinkel se encontraba con sus dos humeantes armas apuntando en dirección del demonio, sus dedos sujetando con fuerza los gatillos y una mirada determinante en sus ojos.

FLAP

"¡Uuuuaghhh!" Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Shinji arrojó a Yumei a un costado, la monja salió disparada por el aire incapaz de estabilizar su postura y se estrelló en el piso golpeando con su cabeza.

Las fantasmagóricas figuras que giraban en torno al demonio se detuvieron y todas volaron a las espaldas del chico, donde comenzaron a retorcerse y entrelazarse unas contra otras… Heinkel solo observaba paralizada como un manto de oscuridad se formaba a las espaldas del chico, de ahí comenzaron a emerger cientos de filosas puntas horizontales, como si fueran lanzas…

"¿Qué dem-?"

FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ

No pudo terminar su oración al ver como de la oscuridad salían disparadas miles de líneas oscuras, todas en dirección a ella… no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solamente miraba con ojos abiertos como platos los miles de proyectiles se dirigían contra ella…

SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF

Pero la muerte no la alcanzó, los proyectiles fueron atravesados por ondulantes ráfagas de color plateado y estas se comenzaron a desplomar en el piso… La sacerdotisa giró su sorprendida mirada a un costado para encontrar la figura del anciano asesino de Hellsing a un par de metros a su costado…

"Creo que hay mucho que explicar señorita… y no tenemos mucho tiempo" Dijo Walter desplegando una ráfaga de filamentos frente a ellos, formando una pared asesina que destrozaba todo lo que se acercaba.

Frente a ellos, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, el demonio de brillantes ojos rojos aleteó sus gigantescas alas negras un par de veces y se elevó en el oscuro cielo de Londres… Los proyectiles de fuego se habían detenido, los estruendosos relámpagos se habían esfumado, ahora solo restaba el torrencial viento que azotaba la zona.

Yumei levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, tratando de no perder de vista al demonio… y pudo observar como el espeso manto de oscuridad que rodeaba el claro y las negras nubes en el cielo se disipaban al formar cientos de pequeños remolinos con sus puntas en dirección a Shinji…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de minutos antes

"¡No puedo ver ni una mierda…! ¿En verdad Ikari está en ese lugar?" Gruñó Bernadotte, al costado de su boca había un micrófono y en su oído derecho un auricular.

"_Hai… Shinji-kun fue quien reporto algo anormal en la mansión, él debe de estar ahí" _Respondió Seras desde el otro lado de la línea. Pip solamente asintió con un semblante solemne en su rostro.

Se encontraba en la cima de un edificio relativamente cercano a la mansión, a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia… con su mirada observaba la siseante bruma negra que se había formado en las extensiones de la mansión, pero lo que más le extrañaba era el súbito cambio de clima, el despejado cielo se había oscurecido por espesas nubes, un torrencial viento se había desatado y los cientos de relámpagos que caían lo ensordecían e impactaban.

"Esto no es bueno, debe de ser un mal presagio…" Él no era para nada un hombre religioso, pero había aprendido a aceptar la existencia de cosas extraordinarias y más allá de la comprensión humana. Ese comentario no lo había hecho por los extraños fenómenos climatológicos en la zona… sino por la terrible aura de muerte que sentía, como un soldado, él se encontraba muy familiarizado con ese sentimiento en específico…

"_Tú también lo sientes… ¿no es así?"_ Dijo la mujer en un tono bajo.

"Hai…" Respondió Bernadotte con la mirada hacia enfrente, en sus manos tenía un rifle Magnum Winchester .300, un arma que si bien carecía del alcance y precisión de muchos rifles modernos, para él era una de sus armas preferidas y una reliquia que hacía maravillas. "…Fraulein, no pienso acercarme a ese lugar y para disparar hay que esperar a que se disipe esa bruma y este terrible aire de mierda… tiene que disiparse, no hay ni una jodida manera de que esto sea algo natural…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No, esto no es algo natural…" Respondió Seras desde su posición en otro edificio, el cual se encontraba un poco más alejado. Su Harkonnen se encontraba plantado en el piso, y ella se encontraba recostada con su mirada a través de la mira. "…no puedo ver a través de esa bruma" Murmuró.

Hacía ya varios minutos desde que había dejado de sentir la presencia de su maestro, la terrible aura que emanaba esa bruma de alguna forma interfería con sus sentidos.

"Que tu equipo se mantenga atento…" Agregó por el micrófono al costado de sus labios.

"_Will do" _Respondió Pip alegremente.

"_¿Shinji-kun… Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"_ Se cuestionó preocupada mentalmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minutos Después

"¡Haaaaaaa!" Exhaló Alucard al tiempo que su cuerpo terminaba de materializarse… el charco de sangre al que fue reducido había desaparecido y su cuerpo había recuperado su forma original. Paseó su mirada por los alrededores notando a Walter y a las dos asesinas de Vaticano al costado de éste, los tres tenían sus aterradas miradas hacia el cielo. "¡Oh!" Exclamó esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Esto será interesante…" Murmuró al ver la figura alada del demonio en el cielo y una creciente capa de oscuridad formándose sobre la cabeza de éste, Alucard giró rápidamente su mirada a los alrededores y vio como la bruma comenzaba a disiparse y los fenómenos climatológicos menguaban. "Se ha acabado la parte del espectáculo ¿no Ikari?…" Dijo con voz seria aunque su peculiar sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro. "…esto se va a poner feo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Había un humeante agujero en las quemadas ropas de su costado, y se podía apreciar como lentamente la sangrienta herida a la altura de su pulmón derecho se cerraba poco a poco, los tejidos internos se entrelazaban nuevamente y cerraban el flujo irregular de sangre. Al mismo tiempo los despedazados huesos de sus costillas se regeneraban lentamente a la par de los órganos internos, seguido casi a la par por la piel y carne que comenzaban a recubrir la herida.

El rubio sacerdote trataba de contener su agitada respiración, ya que cada inhalación sobrecargaba su sistema nervioso con ondas pulsantes y paralizantes de dolor. Anderson se encontraba perdido en medio de la espesa bruma que había descendido sobre los terrenos de la mansión Williams…

La suerte no había estado de su lado, al desatarse la furia del chico poseído uno de los proyectiles que se desplomaban del cielo alcanzó a incrustarse en el costado de su torso quemando y despedazando sus órganos internos, haciendo que se desplomara inmóvil por un mar de minutos en lo que sus capacidades regenerativas se encargaban de 'arreglarlo'. Lo único que agradecía era el no haber sido golpeado nuevamente por uno de esas rocas de fuego mientras yacía en el piso…

Finalmente pudo recobrar su movilidad, y fue solamente hasta ese momento cuando se percató de algo sumamente extraño… el lugar se encontraba en silencio al comparándolo con los estruendosas explosiones de unos segundos atrás así que caminó con sigilo a través de la envolvente oscuridad, siendo cuidadoso al notar las ardientes fracturas en el piso, dirigiéndose hacia donde el aura de malicia en el aire se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

"Dios mío…" Murmuró con ojos abiertos como platos y con manos temblorosas; al salir de la espesa oscuridad su instinto lo había forzado a girar su mirada hacia los cielos.

Ahora, los cinco cazadores se encontraban ante el demonio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La zona se iba despejando poco a poco, la bruma desaparecía de adentro hacia afuera, mostrando el desquebrajado piso, donde las ranuras emanaban humo y llamas de fuego que no tenían razón de ser.

Walter notó a su costado la presencia del nosferatu, sabía que bien este podía ser despedazado pero no era suficiente para derrotarlo.

"¡Haaaaaaaaa!" Casi inmediatamente después escuchó un grito de batalla y vio como un torrente plateado atravesó el cielo, cientos de bayonetas se dirigían en dirección del chico poseído

SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF

"¡Ese estúpido!" Exclamó Walter aprehensivo, las otras dos asesinas de Vaticano tampoco atacaron y miraron al rubio con desaprobación… incluso ellas sabían que ese no era el curso de acción.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

El demonio ni se inmutó, las bayonetas solamente se incrustaban un poco en su oscura 'piel' que lo cubría y se desplomaban al piso.

Todos enfocaron sus miradas expectantes en el demonio, quien meramente pareció sonreír al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y una esfera de brillante energía roja se formaba frente a él, la cual cada vez aumentaba más de tamaño y se hacía más brillante.

Walter se estremeció al sentir ráfagas hirvientes y gélidas comenzar a revolotear en el lugar… giró su mirada hacia el piso cuando sintió que este comenzó a estremecerse nuevamente.

"Esto… no puede ser bueno…" Murmuró Walter deglutiendo saliva y mirando atemorizado la imagen sobre su cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alucard observó fascinado la gigantesca esfera de energía roja que se había formado frente al joven Ikari "¿Qué es lo que harás?" Cuestionó al aire.

SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF

Una segunda ráfaga de bayonetas se dirigió en dirección del chico, pero este segundo ataque fue peor que el primero…

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Del extraño manto negro sobre el chico se dispararon una serie de proyectiles que bloquearon todas y cada una de las bayonetas bendecidas.

"¡Iscariote eres un estúpido! ¡Tú arrogancia va a matarnos a todos!" Gruñó Alucard en dirección del rubio, quien meramente hizo un gesto de molestia en dirección del vampiro.

Rojo

"¡Que demon-!" En un instante su visión se tornó totalmente roja. "¡Uughhhhh!" Inmóvil y sin capacidad de reaccionar sintió como decenas de ardientes puntas se incrustaran por todo su cuerpo, quemando cada fibra de su piel y músculos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walter observó la gigantesca esfera roja detuvo su incremento de tamaño y se colapsó hacia el centro de la misma, en ese momento un cegador brillo iluminó el cielo nocturno…

Por mera reacción instintiva desplegó una cortina de filamentos de forma ofensiva sobre su cuerpo… pero no fue suficiente.

"¡Aghh!" Walter apretó los dientes y ojos con fuerza al sentir como algo se incrustaba en su pierna y quemaba a través de las capas de tejido. "¡Rayos!" Gruñó.

Escuchó como las dos asesinas de Vaticano jadeaban hondamente al haber sido alcanzadas también por lo que sea salió en contra de ellos. Abrió sus ojos y notó sorprendido como el lugar se encontraba cubierto por un manto de color negro… miles de puntiagudas lanzas se encontraban clavadas en todo el lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ese… bastardo…" Gruñó Heinkel entre jadeos y mirando con odio al vampiro, quien permanecía en el aire, una decena de metros sobre sus cabezas… los observaba con pasividad, la Sacerdotisa podía ver la invisible sonrisa esbozada en el oscuro rostro de la creatura. _"¡El muy bastardo está jugando con nosotros!" _Pensó furiosa.

"Ughkk…" Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño al tiempo que sujetaba con su mano izquierda la oscura lanza que se había incrustado en su brazo derecho. "Ahh… ahhh… ¡Aughh!" Dejó salir un quejido de dolor al momento de arrancar la estaca de su brazo, la sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente pero no le preocupó, su herida sanaría en un par de minutos.

"¡Yum-" Giró su mirada en busca de la monja, quería corroborar el estado de la otra mujer pero se detuvo abruptamente, una gota se dibujó en su frente y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. _"Tshh… maldita"_ Pensó esbozando una media sonrisa.

La monja se encontraba de pie, intacta, su espada empuñada en posición de combate y a su alrededor había un claro sin estacas en el piso… había desviado con su espada todos los proyectiles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Qué es lo que su estúpida Iglesia planeaba hacer?" Cuestionó el vampiro materializándose a un costado del rubio sacerdote, este se encontraba intacto ya que había desplegado frente a él una cortina de hojas de biblia como escudo. "Han tomado a la ligera el poder de este demonio y mira como ha terminado, este chico no tenía nada que ver con todo esto…"

Sin quitar su mirada de la oscura figura que flotaba en el cielo Anderson respondió con un gruñido. "No tuvimos que ver nada con esto, esto es obra de alguien más…"

"¿Oh?" Exclamó Alucard alzando una ceja desviando su mirada hacia el demonio. "¿Cómo lo detenemos?"

"Debemos contenerlo y aguardar por nuestros refuerzos…" Respondió el Padre bayoneta no muy convencido el mismo con su respuesta.

"¿Qué hay si muere en el proceso?" Cuestionó el vampiro con voz seria.

"Tshh… hehe… no existe poder humano o midian que pueda hacer tal daño a este demonio…" Se mofó el rubio.

"Iscariote… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguen sus refuerzos?"

"No más de diez minutos…"

Alucard mantuvo su mirada por unos segundos en la figura del poseído Shinji. "Ya veo…" Murmuró y luego agregó. "…solo tenemos una forma de derribarlo, una vez que caiga no podemos detener los ataques…" Dijo el vampiro girando su mirada hacia uno de los edificios que se encontraba frente a los terrenos de la mansión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Q-que es eso?" Murmuró Seras con su mirada aterrada, la bruma se disipaba y cada vez podía ver con mayor claridad la figura suspendida en el aire.

"_Oi, Victoria-chan… ¿Qué carajos es eso?" _Cuestionó Pip por la radio, el mercenario había visto la figura a través de su mira telescópica.

"No tengo la más mínima idea…" Respondió la mujer sin despegar su mirada de la figura alada, notó también a Walter y las dos asesinas de vaticano ahí mismo. "¿¡Que…!" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar una brillante esfera roja materializarse en el aire frente a la desconocida figura.

Hubo un gigante destello rojo que encandiló sus ojos por unos segundos y al recobrar su visión notó como el campo a los pies de la alada figura se encontraba tapizado por oscuras lanzas clavadas en el piso.

"_Seras Victoria…"_ Escuchó una conocida voz retumbar en su mente y exaltándola al no haberlo estado esperando.

"¡M-master!" Exclamó la chica confundida, hacía tiempo que el nosferatu no se comunicaba con ella de esta forma… no podía ser nada bueno.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El demonio los miraba expectante, una sonrisa invisible en su rostro, retándolos a que lo atacaran… esperando cualquier ataque que se atrevieran a hacer para demostrar lo alcances de su poder.

"Prepárense…" Escuchó Walter la voz de Alucard a su costado.

"¿Alucard-sama?" Cuestionó el anciano.

"Solamente tenemos una oportunidad más para derribarlo…" Dijo el vampiro desenfundando sus armas y apuntándolas en dirección del demonio.

El demonio notó dicha acción y nuevamente una esfera de color rojo comenzó a materializarse frente a él, ésta no contaba con la quinta parte del tamaño de la anterior cuando…

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"¡Que-¡"

Todos observaron paralizados como la cabeza y parte superior del torso explotaron en miles de pedazos cuando una ráfaga plateada lo golpeó directamente seguida por otros custro ráfagas más que se incrustaron en el pecho y estómago del chico.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El manto de oscuridad sobre la cabeza del demonio desquebrajó como cristal en miles de pedazos y la esfera de roja energía explotó inmediatamente iluminando el cielo nocturno de color rojo y desprendiendo una gigantesca columna de fuego en forma de tornado que se elevaba desde el piso hasta e cielo, y al llegar a éste se extendían dos líneas horizontales de la columna de fuego… formando una cruz.

Los cinco cazadores salieron disparados por los aires al ser empujados por la onda expansiva de la explosión pero todos mantuvieron el equilibrio en el aire, y como si estuvieran sincronizados todos tomaron postura de combate y se lanzaron contra el demonio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"¡aaaaah! ¡aaaaah! ¡aaaaah!" Abrió sus ojos y se levantó abruptamente, el sonido de una explosión todavía retumbaba en sus oídos.

Se encontraba desorientado, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni que día u hora era en ese momento. "¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó al aire y el sonido de su propia voz hizo le doliera la cabeza, la cual se sujetó con sus dos manos. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Paseó su mirada lentamente por los alrededores, inspeccionándolo y tratando de ubicarse, el lugar se encontraba iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, además del sonido del cantar de las aves, de los vehículos y personas.

"¿Com-"

FLASH FLASH FLASH

Por su mente pasaron terribles imágenes haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse y sus ojos se perdieran en el vacío, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos a borbotones imparables y sus manos apuñaron las sábanas con fuerza.

"N-no, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!" Exclamó desgarrado al tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos y se recostaba en posición fetal sobre la cama. "¡Fue todo un mal sueño! ¡Fue todo un mal sueño!" Gritaba desesperado, su cuerpo sacudiéndose debido a los sollozos.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció de esa forma, pero se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado algunas horas porque la iluminación de su habitación había menguado y la noche se dejó caer sobre la ciudad de Londres.

Unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a él llamaron su atención. "¿Shinji-kun?" Cuestionó una voz femenina con la que estaba muy familiarizado. "Finalmente has despertado…" Agregó al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama del joven, dándole la espalda y con la mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Poco a poco el chico abrió sus ojos y luego tomó una posición sentada, su rostro se encontraba oculto por los largos mechones de cabello que le daban un semblante aún más sombrío. "V-victoria-san…" Shinji se detuvo y hubo un largo silencio por un momento. "…ellos-"

"Lo siento mucho Shinji-kun" Lo interrumpió la vampiresa con su mirada triste aun fija en la pared del fondo de la habitación, sus manos sobre su regazo y su espalda derecha.

Seras no necesitaba decir ninguna palabra más, él sabía que ellos no estaban bien, que no regresarían, que no estaban a salvo…

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Preguntó, había despertado en su cama, no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió en la mansión Williams, bueno, nada después de 'aquello'…

"Tres días Shinji-kun…" Respondió Seras en voz baja.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos, el esperaba haber estado inconsciente un día a lo mucho, creía que el día actual era el día siguiente después del terrible evento. "T-tres días…" Murmuró perplejo. "¿Qué pasará con…?" No pudo terminar la frase al sentir como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

La rubia cerró los ojos y su rostro se llenó de tristeza. "La ceremonia será el día de mañana a medio día…"

"Oh…" Las manos del chico se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y su voluntad en romperse.

"¿Quieres algo de comer o beber Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Seras girando titubeante su mirada sobre su hombro, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El chico parecía una estatua sin vida, su mirada perdida en las sábanas y una expresión blanca en su rostro. No tuvo respuesta a su pregunta. "Traeré algo de comer y de beber Shinji-kun, lo dejaré en la habitación de al lado…"

No, eso último no era lo que quería decir… hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a esta situación, que no veía a alguien tan acabado y desgastado. Giró su cuerpo y puso su frente contra la del chico y su mano en la mejilla, el chico permanecía inmóvil y perdido en su miseria. "Lo siento mucho Shinji-kun…" Dijo finalmente antes darle un beso en la frente.

Seras se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir dio una rápida mirada en dirección a Shinji… este permanecía inmóvil. _"Esto es horrible…"_ Pensó con tristeza.

La puerta se cerró y el joven se encontró a sí mismo solo en su habitación.

"_No pude hacer nada…" _

"_No, no tuve oportunidad de hacer algo"_

"_Pero… ¿Por qué ellos?"_

"_¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?"_

"¿¡Por qué siempre pasa esto!" Gruñó golpeando el colchón con su puño. "¿¡Por qué siempre haces esto!" Gritó alzando su furiosa mirada hacia el cielo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero algo dentro de sí no se lo permitía, apretó los dientes y empuño las manos. "No voy a llorar" Murmuró con coraje. "Ya estoy harto… de eso…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mujer de largo cabello rubio se encontraba en su oficina, una vasta cantidad de papeles frente a ella… pero su mirada se encontraba perdida entre el centenar de letras y números.

El lugar se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por su lámpara de escritorio y envuelto por un incómodo silencio.

"Escuché que se ha estabilizado…" Una ronca voz interrumpió el silencio y haciendo que la rubia levantara su mirada y buscara entre las sombras.

"Hai… ya dejó su estado crítico, pero las heridas y el trauma lo han dejado en coma…" Respondió Integra con un semblante abatido.

La figura de Alucard se materializó frente al escritorio, su silueta apenas reconocible por la tenue iluminación. "Estar en coma es mejor que estar muerto..." Respondió el vampiro, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la oscuridad.

"Iscariote ha solicitado que nos reunamos…" Dijo la mujer con cansancio después de unos segundos de silencio. "quieren hablar acerca de Ikari y su situación actual"

"¿Quieren hablar de Ikari? ¿Huh?" Respondió Alucard antes de esbozar una media sonrisa. "Ellos tendrán que hablar de ese sujeto de ojos rojos…"

"Exacto" Replicó Integra. "Vaticano se está haciendo de sujetos interesantes, no podemos perderles el rastro…"

"Hai…" Murmuró Alucard son un tono distante en su voz. "…ese sujeto no era un Midian ni un humano, pero al ver lo que hizo puedo decir que está relacionado con los demonios de alguna forma"

Integra lo miró analíticamente por unos segundos, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su barbilla y sus codos contra el escritorio. "Lo más cercano a eso sería un ángel… ¿eso es lo que insinúas?"

En esta ocasión Alucard esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda de oreja a oreja. "Me gustaría saber qué es lo que opina Ikari al respecto, tal vez recuerde algo…"

/Flashback/

Los hermosos jardines y lagos de la mansión habían desaparecido, el lugar se había convertido en un lugar tétrico y sombrío, en las afueras de la mansión ya se habían reunido algunas patrullas de policías al reportarse las explosiones y extraños sucesos, pero se mantenían a raya… alguien ya había intervenido y la orden era que por nada interfirieran en los eventos.

SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF SWIIIFF

Una espesa cortina de humo se había levantado y hacía imposible poder predecir los feroces ataques del demonio… Alucard pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro al escuchar y ver la silueta del demonio moviéndose en todas direcciones por sus alrededores, por enésima vez su despedazado cuerpo volvía a regenerarse pero solamente tomando forma de sombras… no tenía caso darle una forma humana para que fuera despedazada de nuevo.

FLAP FLAP

"¡Tshh!" Alucard elevó su mirada al sentir la presencia del enemigo sobre su cabeza, la mirada del vampiro era frenética y su rostro intranquilo.

BANG BANG BANG CLANK CLANK CLANK

La ráfaga de balas que disparó fueron reflejada al chocar con las oscuras alas del demonio, las cuales lo envolvían como un manto defensivo. La zona se tornó totalmente roja y Alucard sabía lo que eso significaba…

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Miles de fragmentos volaron por el aire cuando hubo una poderosa explosión que levantó otra columna de fuego en forma de cruz.

"Ese bastardo…" Gruñó Alucard con su mirada en la columna de fuego, había logrado escapar de la explosión justo a tiempo al teletransportarse a otro lugar. Ya hacía varios minutos atrás que el vampiro había dejado de pensar en 'eso' como el joven Ikari… este demonio ya había abatido a Walter y a las dos mujeres de Vaticano, razón por la cual él y Anderson habían tratado de alejarse de donde se encontraba sus tres aliados.

SWIIIF SLASH

"¡Ugggghhh!" El rostro de Alucard se tornó incrédulo cuando una espada se encajó en su cuerpo, ésta entró verticalmente por la base de su cuello, despedazando sus órganos hasta que la punta salió por la mitad de su espalda. Ojos rojos brillaron frente a él, parecían dos faroles en medio de todo ese polvo y caos… "¡AAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" El vampiro dejó salir un grito de agonía al sentir como su cuerpo era corroído, célula por célula, átomo por átomo.

De la espada emergía un aura negra que envolvía como fuego el cuerpo del nosferatu y los desintegraba totalmente… pasaron menos de cinco segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Alucard se desintegrara completamente. "¡GRAAAAGHHHHHH!" El demonio dejó salir un feroz rugido de victoria al tiempo que alzaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia el cielo, blandiéndola en victoria….

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

En la hoja de la espada comenzaron a emerger rayos eléctricos de color negro los cuales explotaban al golpear el piso, y al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a formar una esfera de energía negra sobre la punta de la espada que incrementaba su tamaño rápidamente.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

La esfera de energía negra se convirtió en una columna de luz oscura que se expandió rápidamente a los alrededores, cubriendo varias decenas de metros… visto desde fuera pareciera como si se hubiera creado un campo de energía en forma cilíndrica, teniendo en el centro al demonio que mantenía su espada elevada por los aires.

Alucard comenzaba a materializarse a un par de decenas de metros de donde acababa de ser desintegrado por el poder de Abaddon y se encontró a si mismo dentro del gigantesco cilindro de luz oscura. "¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó alarmado al aire.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Su rostro se llenó de incredulidad antes de ser despedazado nuevamente cuándo todo lo que se encontraba dentro del cilindro hizo implosión.

El joven contenedor de Abaddon se encontraba en el centro de la implosión… no se había formado un cráter, sino a contrario, el demonio se encontraba en la cima de una columna de tierra y escombros de todo lo que había sido comprimido por la poderosa implosión.

Alucard se encontraba en un estado inconsistente, no se había materializado pero su presencia estaba ahí, en medio de toda esa masa que había sido víctima de la implosión. _"Maldita sea…. ¿Acaso el apoyo de Iscariote no va a llegar?"_

Por primera vez el vampiro se vio a si mismo incapaz de enfrentarse a su oponente, no importa cuántas veces se materializara o cual de sus habilidades utilizara, siempre era destruido nuevamente y sus habilidades anuladas con facilidad. Ahora intentaría algo nuevo…

CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH

El demonio ladeó su rostro con curiosidad cuando su cuerpo fue atravesado por decenas de estacas que habían surgido del suelo, atravesándolo desde múltiples ángulos. En una fracción de segundo las estacas envolvieron su cuerpo, como si fueran serpientes constrictoras, pero en lugar de devorarlo estas comenzaron a meterse por las heridas dentro del cuerpo de la bestia…

BAAANG SPLATT

Todo fue muy rápido, el cuerpo del chico poseído pareció inflase por muchas partes antes de explotar en miles de pedazos sangrientos que se esparcieron por todos lados…

"ahhhh… ahhhh… ahhhh… eso me dará unos cuantos segundos" Dijo el vampiro al tiempo que se materializaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento, este combate lo estaba desgastando más de lo que hubiera querido e imaginado. "¿¡Que está haciendo ese estúpido Iscariote!" Gruñó furioso mirando a sus alrededores.

FLAC FLAC FLAC FLAC FLAC

En ese momento cada uno de los fragmentos de carne, huesos y piel que estaban esparcidos en el piso se elevaron en el aire y volaron a la dirección donde unos segundos atrás el demonio había sido literalmente explotado.

"El maldito se está regenerando…" Dijo Alucard con un semblante serio en su rostro y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"¡Es ahora el momento Nagisa-sama!' Escuchó la voz del rubio sacerdote a sus espaldas.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF

Alucard apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse cuando por donde se encontraba de pie volaron cientos de bayonetas y hojas de biblia en dirección de donde se encontraba el demonio regenerándose.

Una columna de hojas de biblia envolvió el cuerpo a medio regenerar del demonio al tiempo que cientos de bayonetas atravesaban su cuerpo y eran envueltas por más hojas de biblia. _"¿Qué es esto…?"_ Se cuestionó el vampiro mentalmente.

En ese momento apareció un chico de cabello plateado entre el caos de polvo y humo, flotando hacia donde el demonio se encontraba aprisionado, éste tenía una de las bayonetas de Anderson en sus manos.

"¿Quién es él?" Gruñó Alucard en dirección del rubio a sus espaldas, pero su pregunta fue ignorada mientras el rubio mantenía su mirada expectante en la figura del chico de cabello plateado.

"Tshhh…" Exclamó Alucard antes de girar su mirada hacia el misterioso adolescente.

"No puedo dejar que escapes Abaddon-nii-san…" Dijo el joven antes de elevar la bayoneta sobre su cabeza.

SWIIIIF SLASHH

Eso no lo esperaba Anderson. "¡Nagisa-sama!" Gritó alarmado al ver como el chico había atravesado su estómago con la bayoneta…

El chico de ojos rojos cayó arrodillado con la bayoneta a travesando su estómago y saliendo por su espalda, la sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente y charco de sangre se formaba ante el joven.

Kaworu levantó su mirada hacia el aprisionado cuerpo de su hermano mayor y esbozó una sonrisa confiada al tiempo que postraba sus manos en la sangre que había escurrido en el piso. "¡hanc animam submersum in tenebris damnationis aeternae relegati!" Exclamó con fuerza.

Ante los ojos de Alucard y Anderson, tanto los restos de la negra bruma como el polvo del combate fueron expulsados por una poderosa y brillante columna de luz blanca que se elevó por el cielo, en el centro se encontraban el chico de cabellos plateados y la envuelta figura del demonio.

La luz se volvió más cegadora con cada segundo que pasada, Anderson y Alucard tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos ya que ésta parecía que fuese a quemar sus ojos… Y acompañando a la cegadora luz blanca hubo un increíble silencio, un silencio demasiado pacífico y puro para el gusto de Alucard, el cual los envolvió por unos cuantos segundos.

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ

La cegadora y blanca luz desapareció de golpe, dejando que la oscuridad de la noche envolviera nuevamente los terrenos de la mansión Williams… el lugar permaneció en silencio, aunque era un silencio común, ya que a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonar de las sirenas de la patrullas, el murmullo de la gente y los ruidos de la ciudad.

"Ha terminado…" Murmuró Alucard, no necesitaba saber que era lo que el chico de cabello plateado había hecho… la terrible presencia de Abaddon simplemente se había esfumado.

"¿..?" El vampiro solamente lanzó una mirada cuestionante al ver pasar por su costado al maltrecho sacerdote, quien rápidamente se inclinó ante el cuerpo del misterioso chico de cabellos plateados.

"Nagisa-sama…" Lo escuchó murmurar al tiempo que tomaba en brazos el ensangrentado e inmóvil cuerpo del chico. "…resista, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro"

Dicho eso un remolino de hojas de biblia apreció girando en torno a él… en un par de segundos la figura del sacerdote y del misterioso chico había desaparecido, dejando solamente unas cuantas hojas revoloteando en el aire.

En el piso, en el centro de un cráter yacía una figura humana… Alucard se acercó rápidamente para cerciorarse. "Tshh… nos diste muchos problemas, Ikari" Murmuró con su mirada fija en el joven japonés que se encontraba en posición fetal, sus ropas estaban casi totalmente desgarradas, pero su cuerpo no tenía rastro alguno de haber recibido algún tipo de daño.

/Fin de Flashback/

"Ikari se encuentra en su habitación, creo que aún está inconsciente…" Respondió la mujer al comentario del vampiro acerca de cuestionar al muchacho.

"Iie… Ikari ya ha despertado" Dijo el vampiro girando su mirada hacia la mujer y estableciendo contacto visual, el cual duró por unos segundos hasta que Integra dejó salir un suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que sea lo más adecuado en este momento" Murmuró, abriendo paso a un corto silencio.

"¿Cuándo es la reunión con esos puercos de Vaticano?" Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"El día de mañana justo después de la ceremonia en honor de los Williams" Aclaró la mujer antes de esbozar una media sonrisa. "¿Gustas estar presente?" Preguntó en tono burlón.

"Hai, no podemos confiar en esos perros…" Respondió Alucard con una expresión seria en su rostro que llamó la atención de la mujer y haciendo que ésta alzara las cejas, el nosferatu se percató de ello y giró su mirada sobre su hombro, sus ojos rojos centrados en los azules de Integra. "No vas a entregarles a Ikari ¿cierto?"

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación.

_"Iie… no hay motivo para hacerlo" Dijo Integra con seriedad antes de girar su silla y ponerse de pie. Lentamente se dirigió a la ventana de la oficina y clavó su mirada en el cielo nocturno que envolvía la ciudad. "No obstante debemos vigilarlo, no podemos saber que tan fiable es el sello que se creó en él… sería catastrófico que este evento se repitiera…" Dicho eso la mujer giró su mirada hacia un costado, centrándose en un katana japonesa envainada que estaba recargada en la esquina de la habitación._

_"Abaddon… el ángel destructor, el abismo. Si él es liberado, esto sería el fin de la raza humana…" Dijo Alucard esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda, no podía negar que sentía un increíble morbo por saber más acerca de ese demonio. "Estaré aguardando tus órdenes… llámame si me necesitas" Murmuró el vampiro antes de comenzar a desvanecerse en el aire._

_Integra permaneció de pie frente a la ventana, asintiendo meramente a las palabras del vampiro, su mirada fija en la espada a su costado en la esquina de la habitación._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

En medio de un inmenso bosque, dentro de una cabaña abandonada y perdida se encontraba el vampiro de pálida piel en el centro de un círculo lleno de extraños símbolos que emanaba un aura púrpura. Incognito tenía su rostro inclinado hacia arriba con sus ojos cerrados y las extrañas líneas purpuras en su rostro brillaban a la par con las del pentagrama.

"Corvinus… necesito saber quién es el joven de Hellsing que se ha hecho del poder de Abaddon…" Dijo sus palabras al aire.

"_Lo que sean sus órdenes Incognito-sama…"_ La voz del vampiro pelinegro retumbó en la casa y el aura púrpura danzó con las vibraciones. _"…Maestro, ¿qué sucedió…?"_

"Hubo elementos inesperados en el escenario… espero tus noticias Corvinus" Cortó Incognito tajante la conversación.

"_Yes, my master…"_ Respondió el múltiple agente desde algún lugar de Japón.

El aura y el pentagrama desaparecieron así como las líneas en su rostro. El extraño vampiro giró su mirada hacia un costado, ahí se encontraba la rubia vampiresa Laura recargada contra una puerta de madera, observándolo con tranquilidad.

Sin decir palabra alguna el vampiro caminó hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, extendió su mano hacia ella y al estar a punto de tocarla esta se desintegró en el aire convirtiéndose en un aura de color verde, la cual fue absorbida por Incognito.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de un joven sentado en la orilla de la cama, abrochando sus botas, su entrada hizo que este levantara su mirada hacia él… era Souichiro, aunque con ligeros cambios.

"Incognito-sama…" Dijo este poniéndose de pie rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia el vampiro. "…mis más sinceras disculpas por mi error"

"Abaddon ahora se encuentra en un 'recipiente' más inestable…" Dijo el vampiro ignorando las disculpas del chico haciendo que este levantara su mirada confusa hacia él. "…no obstante se encuentra más resguardado, como un humano serías incapaz de enfrentar a sus aliados…"

Souichiro asintió en silencio, ya hacía unos minutos había notado su reflejo en un fragmento de espejo que encontró, sus ojos se habían tornado completamente rojos y su cabello era totalmente blanco… de no haber sido transformado indudablemente estaría muerto.

"Souichiro, tú serás la carnada con la que atraparemos a ese chico… el sin duda buscará vengarse" Agregó Incognito, había visto los recuerdos de Souichiro al transformarlo. "Pero tu papel será el mismo, tú serás el recipiente de Abaddon…"

Dicho eso, el extraño vampiro se acercó a Souichiro y puso su mano sobre el pecho del recién convertido vampiro y de la mano de Incognito se comenzó a emanar un brillo rojo.

"¡Ughhh!" El dolor era insoportable, podía sentir como se quemaban sus órganos internos… Incognito estaba haciendo un nuevo sello en sus adentros, pero no podía sucumbir ante el dolor, no después de haber fallado de la forma en que lo hizo.

"He hecho un par de sellos dentro de ti… cuando sea el momento adecuado estos se activarán" Dijo el vampiro dándose la vuelta. "…ahora sígueme, debemos de buscar cómo sacar de su guarida a ese chiquillo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora después, mansión Hellsing.

Vestido de solamente unos jeans, Shinji se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño sus ojos eran grises e inexpresivos así como su rostro, su mirada se encontraba fija en el pentagrama que estaba marcado en su pecho… pasó su mano sobre las negras líneas que creaban extrañas figuras y símbolos, tratando de sentir la textura, pero las figuras se encontraban en su piel, como un tatuaje…

"Esta es la carga de Arthur-san…" Murmuró con un tono bajo y oscuro, su expresión incambiable. "…ahora eso se encuentra dentro de mí"

Pasó varios minutos contemplando la figura en silencio, sintiendo desprecio, odio, tristeza, furia… todo y nada, sus sentimientos eran un caos en ese momento.

"Me daré un baño... necesito hablar con Integra-sama" Dijo antes de comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón y prepararse para tomar una ducha caliente… esperaba que eso le ayudara a despejarse de ese pesado sentimiento que cargaba.

Casi media hora después Shinji salió de la regadera, se puso las ropas habituales que vestía en Hellsing y luego se sentó en la orilla de su cama, miró a sus alrededores, buscando su SDAT… paseó su mirada por toda la habitación notando finalmente que no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista. "Mierda…" Murmuró, sabiendo que era lo que eso significaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Europa.

"¿Cuál es su estado?" Preguntó el rubio sacerdote al médico que se encontraba a su lado. Anderson tenía su mirada clavada en las tres figuras del otro lado del cristal, a sus espaldas pasaban enfermeras y médicos sumidos en sus propios asuntos.

"Nagisa-sama se encuentra en coma…" Respondió el médico observando con curiosidad al chico. "…sus heridas no son de gravedad y no tiene ningún daño cerebral, pero su cuerpo ha sucumbido ante la extenuación…"

Anderson asintió en silencio.

"¿Qué hay de mis dos subordinadas?" Interrumpió la voz de Enrico Maxwell al aparecer por las espaldas de ambos hombres… su semblante era tranquilo, aunque se podía ver la seriedad en sus ojos al momento que estos se clavaron en las tres figuras en cama y conectados a tubos y cables.

"Heinkel-san se recupera rápidamente de sus terribles heridas… debemos agradecer a sus habilidades de regeneración" Respondió el médico. "Por otro lado, Yumei-san…" Su semblante se tornó sombrío. "…ella carece de esa habilidad para regenerarse, las posibilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulas…"

El rostro de Anderson se endureció mientras que Maxwell se mantenía serio y pensativo, analizando las posibilidades.

"Sacerdote Anderson, comience el protocolo para dar a Yumei la habilidad Regenerator…" Dijo dándose la vuelta y ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte del rubio.

"¡Enrico-sama! ¡En su condición actual…! ¡Eso puede-"

"Matarla…" Interrumpió el hombre de cabello plateado con tranquilidad y encogiendo los hombros. "Si la dejamos de esta forma morirá… tiene más oportunidades de sobrevivir si resiste el proceso"

Anderson lo miró con severidad por unos segundos pero finalmente comprendió que su superior tenía razón y asintió con un suspiro cansado. "Hai..." Murmuró.

El líder de Iscariote se alejaba con paso lento, y al estar a unos metros de distancia se detuvo de golpe y giró su mirada sobre su hombro. "Anderson, mañana acudiremos a la ceremonia de la familia Williams… después hablaremos con Integra, necesito que me acompañes" Dijo antes de continuar su rumbo fuera del hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mansión Hellsing.

TOC TOC TOC

"Adelante…" Respondió Integra, no necesitaba preguntar quién se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, ella conocía perfectamente la forma de tocar de sus subordinados.

SCREECH

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido dando paso al joven japonés. Vestía una de las gabardinas de Hellsing sobre su camisa negra y pantalones militares. "Integra-sama…" Dijo en forma de saludo.

Integra lo observó con curiosidad por una fracción de segundo, realmente no esperaba verlo en pie tan pronto y con un semblante tan… ¿tranquilo? "Ikari… ¿Cómo te sientes?" Cuestionó la mujer haciendo leve conversación.

"Bien…" Respondió el chico sin titubeo, ahí fue cuando Integra notó su sombrío tono de voz y su fría mirada y expresión facial.

Por primera vez la mujer se encontró a sí misma sin palabras ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que se había sellado un demonio dentro de él? ¿Cómo le informabas que personas cercanas a él habían muerto o estaban graves en el hospital?

Shinji caminó hacia el escritorio de Integra, pasando sigilosamente su mirada por los alrededores de la oficina, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al detenerse en un objeto que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. "Eso es…" Murmuró con incredulidad deteniendo su paso hacia el escritorio y ahora dirigiéndose hacia la katana en la esquina de la habitación.

Integra vio como el cuerpo del chico se tensó y como deglutió saliva con dificultad, sus ojos clavados y temblorosos en el arma blanca de origen japonés. Integra dejó salir un suspiro extraño, no era de alivio, no era de cansancio… no estaba segura a que se debía. La rubia simplemente siguió en silencio con su mirada al chico.

Shinji se acercó al objeto lentamente, se encontraba en un trance… ya se encontraba frente a la katana, la observaba con miedo y resentimiento al mismo tiempo, sus dientes estaban apretados y sus manos fuertemente empuñadas.

Extendió su temblorosa mano para sujetarla. Su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, no podía detener el temblor que lo invadía y que se volvía más fuerte conforme su mano se acercaba a la katana. Su respiración se tornó agitada y podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba en la base de su garganta… "Haaa..." Dejó salir una bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo, su mano se encontraba a milímetros de la katana.

De un solo movimiento tomó la katana en su mano…

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Su cuerpo se paralizó instantáneamente, ante sus ojos podía ver escenas de lo sucedido tres días atrás. Como si los recuerdos estuvieran siendo inyectados en su mente a través de la katana.

Integra vio como el cuerpo del chico se tensó nuevamente y su mano empuño con fuerza el arma blanca, notó como la respiración del chico se tornó más agitada y su cuerpo se sacudió como si recibiera electroshocks. No obstante no intervino, solamente lo observó en silencio…

Solo fue por un par de segundos, súbitamente Shinji gira su frenética mirada hacia Integra… "¡Integra-sama! ¡Walter-Sensei! ¡¿Dónde-"

"En la enfermería de la mansión" Respondió la rubia interrumpiéndolo.

Shinji se quedó paralizado, su mirada perdida en el piso, las escenas que acababa de recordar repitiéndose en su mente. "¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

"Su condición es estable, pero se encuentra en coma…" Respondió Integra sin rodeos. A decir verdad ella esperaba que el rostro del chico se tornara abatido, pero solamente vio furia reprimida en él.

"Con su permiso Integra-sama" Dijo Shinji alzando su mirada hacia ella. "…iré a verlo"

"Adelante" Dijo la mujer asintiendo levemente. Acto seguido el chico se abrió paso por la habitación… katana en mano.

La habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente e Integra permanecía con la mirada donde el chico se acababa de retirar.

"Vino a obtener respuestas y las obtuvo…" Interrumpió la voz de Alucard el silencio. "…Eso era lo que esperabas ¿cierto? ¿Qué él recordara por su cuenta?"

Integra dejó salir un suspiro cansado y entrelazo sus manos frente a su barbilla al tiempo que recargaba sus codos en el escritorio. "¿Y eso te importa de qué forma…?" Cuestionó con voz retadora.

"Hahahahahaha" El nosferatu solamente dejó salir una ronca carcajada. "Integra, my Master… hay un semblante diferente en Ikari ¿no lo crees?"

Integra asintió muy levemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji caminó apresuradamente a través de varios pasillos de la planta baja, la enfermería era un lugar con el que estaba muy familiarizado… más de una ocasión terminó ahí al entrenar con Walter.

En su mano derecha llevaba empuñada la katana envainada, no estaba seguro que era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente… pero a pesar de todo por alguna razón no podía soltarla, algo dentro de sí se lo evitaba.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta un instante, tomó un hondo respiro y sin pensarlo ingresó a la habitación.

"Shinji-kun/Ikari" Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo cuando ingresó, femenina y masculina respectivamente.

El chico miró a los dos adultos con algo de sorpresa y defendiéndose por una fracción de segundo. "Victoria-san, Bernadotte-san"

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos momentos, los dos adultos miraban expectantes al chico y éste no sabía que decir.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Pip rompiendo el silencio y tratando de hacer conversación.

"Bien, gracias…" Respondió Shinji.

Los dos adultos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña sala de espera dentro de la enfermería la cual tenía un par de sofás.

"Vienes a ver a Walter-san, ¿huh?" Preguntó Pip nuevamente, yendo directo al grano. Shinji asintió silenciosamente.

"Nosotros ya no íbamos…" Dijo el mercenario al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Seras lo miró confusa por un momento pero comprendió rápidamente y también se puso de pie.

La pareja de adultos pasó a un lado de Shinji, quien tenía su mirada al frente, Bernadotte se detuvo y puso su mano en el hombro del chico, haciendo que este lo mirara de reojo. "No te preocupes, él va a recuperarse…" Dijo con una expresión seria y confiada.

Shinji, sin cambiar su semblante, meramente asintió en respuesta.

Los adultos salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo, fue entonces cuando Shinji caminó por el pequeño pasillo el cual a sus costados tenía varias camillas separadas por cortinas, le recordaba en cierta forma a las enfermerías de su escuela en Tokto-3. No fue difícil encontrar la cama de Walter, eran diez camillas… y solamente una estaba siendo utilizada.

Shini apretó los dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño. "Maldita sea…" Gruñó. Esas palabras eran casi ajenas a él, ajenas a su vocabulario… pero por alguna razón se sentían tan naturales.

Ante él se encontraba Walter en la camilla, su cuerpo estaba vendado casi en su totalidad, tenía sobre su rostro una máscara de oxígeno y varias agujas encajadas en sus venas, por las cuales se le suministraba medicamento y analgésicos, el anciano incluso se veía físicamente más desgastado… si bien era cierto que Walter ya estaba avanzado en edad, en este momento lucía mucho mas viejo.

Shinji bajó su mirada hacia su costado, fijándola en la espada que empuñaba en su mano derecha, esa espada le trajo algunos de los recuerdos de esa noche, pero no todos. El chico agachó su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza… en su mente se encontraba aferrada la imagen del rostro de un joven japonés de penetrantes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro como la noche.

No había nadie presente en la habitación además de Shinji y Walter, y de haberlo estado, hubieran sentido un súbito descenso de temperatura.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pip y Seras caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión, el mercenario quiso dejar al chico a solas con su Sensei, era lo menos que podía hacer por él en ese momento.

"¿Crees que recuerde algo?" Preguntó Seras con una expresión solemne en su rostro.

Caminaron un par de metros en silencio antes de que Pip respondiera. "Ya he visto esos ojos antes…" Respondió en un tono bajo. "…él recuerda, no puedo decir cuánto, pero sin duda lo recuerda… hace mucho tiempo que no veía unos ojos así…"

"¿Uh?" La rubia vampiresa le lanzó una mirada cuestionante.

"Ojos que han visto morir a alguien en primera persona, y que han vivido el horror de un verdadero combate…" Los ojos del mercenario se encontraban bajo una sombra creada por su cabello. "…una vez que has visto eso, no puedes regresar a lo que eras antes"

"¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? ¿Crees que irá a estar bien?" Preguntó la chica con un tono abatido y la mirada baja. Pip tenía una expresión distante en su rostro, se encontraba recordando los eventos de días atrás…

/Flashback/

"¡Ese vampiro debe de estar loco! ¿¡Meternos a ese lugar en este momento…! ¿¡Acaso quiere que nos maten!" Cuestionó molesto.

Seras lo había llamado por la radio, indicándole que todo el equipo debían reunirse frente a la mansión… eran órdenes de Alucard.

"Vamos…" Dijo la mujer sin hacerle caso y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Aún falta el resto del equipo" Renegó Pip, sus subordinados tardarían un poco más en llegar debido a la localización en la que se encontraba haciendo de francotiradores.

"No hay tiempo, que nos alcancen dentro…" Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia la gran reja que tajaba el paso hacia los terrenos de la mansión cargando con facilidad su Harkonnen en su espalda.

Pip le lanzó una mirada extrañada, en esta ocasión tomándola en serio, el cambio de actitud de la chico le hizo notar que no era el momento para quejarse ni estar molestando.

CLASH

El mercenario esbozó una media sonrisa al ver como la chica derribó las gigantescas rejas de un golpe, haciendo que estas se desplomaran al piso ruidosamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Pip con seriedad al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la chica.

Seras se detuvo pero no giró su mirada hacia él. "Hay personas heridas y necesitamos sacarlas de aquí…"

El serio tono de la rubia le hizo comprender que alguien de los suyos era parte de los heridos y sin decir más siguió a la chica a paso veloz.

Se abrieron paso por los terrenos de la mansión y el mercenario no podía evitar estremecerse de vez en cuando al sentir la terrible aura que inundaba el lugar, además las explosiones y columnas de fuego que se levantaban a un par de cientos de metros de ahí no ayudaban mucho para que se sintiera confiado… _"¿A qué demonios se están enfrentando?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo estrechando sus ojos y dirigiéndolos en dirección a donde acababa de haber otra explosión.

"¡Apresúrate!" Exclamó Seras, pero para cuando Pip volteó la chica ya no estaba cerca de él… "¡Aquí! ¡Ven pronto! ¡Oh por Dios!"

El mercenario se abrió paso hacia la voz de la chica, se habían acercado un poco más a la zona de combate y una cortina de polvo le dificultaba la visión.

El mercenario se paralizó al ver la escena frente a él, la rubia se encontraba arrodillada al costado, su cuerpo temblaba y se podía ver la desesperación en su rostro… Seras no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Pip, al lado de la chica se encontraba el cuerpo de Walter, el cuerpo del anciano estaba maltrecho y cubierto de sangre, tenía varias extrañas lanzas atravesando múltiples lugares de su cuerpo y que estaban clavadas al piso todavía, sus ropas estaban totalmente rotas, había un gran corte que atravesaba todo su torso y este aún seguía sangrando… eso era algo bueno.

Pip se acercó rápidamente y puso sus dedos en la base del cuello del anciano. "Aún tiene pulso, debemos darnos prisa…" Dijo frenético. "¡Ayúdame a romper esas estacas!" Ordenó con severidad, no había tiempo de ser amable.

Seras asintió y rápidamente comenzó a romper cada una de las estacas, para así poder levantar a Walter, el sacarlas de su cuerpo no era la mejor opción, estas podrían estar atravesado alguna arteria importante y al mismo tiempo evitando que la sangre su fugara, y de quitarlas comenzaría a sangrar internamente, lo cual haría todo más difícil y reduciría sus expectativas de sobrevivir.

"Hay alguien más…" Murmuró la chica con su mirada clavada un par de metros frente a ella. Pip en ese momento dejó caer sus armas al piso para liberar peso y tomó a Walter en brazos.

"Tendrán que esperar" Dijo el mercenario comenzando a dirigirse devuelta a la salida.

Seras permaneció le dio una mirada rápida al hombre de coleta antes de devolver su mirada hacia las otras dos figuras en el piso. "Yo puedo con ellos…" Dijo la vampiresa dirigiéndose hacia los cuerpos.

/Fin de Flashback/

"¿Qué habrá pasado con esas chicas de Vaticano?" Preguntó Seras recordando la escena del combate.

"Debiste dejarlas ahí…" Murmuró Pip con seriedad.

"¿¡Estás loco! ¡No podía hacer eso!" Gruñó la chica furiosa y lanzándole cuchillos con la mirada al mercenario, quien no se veía afectado por la molestia de la chica.

"Son enemigos y son cazadores, no creo que ellos se hubieran tocado el corazón de habernos encontrado en esa circunstancia… pero haz lo que quieras, niña…" Respondió el mercenario con tono molesto y silenciando a la rubia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente.

El día era soleado, unas cuantas blancas nubes surcaban el cielo y por todos lados revoloteaban aves felices que cantaban sus tonos… y Shinji lo odiaba.

Fue una noche tortuosa, no había logrado conciliar el sueño y en los pocos minutos que caía rendido lo abordaban terribles pesadillas. El joven tenía marcas bajos sus ojos debido a la falta de sueño, y sumando a ello su fría mirada y expresión… era una imagen intimidante.

Su ropa de vestir era totalmente negra al igual que el resto de los presentes, pero en lugar de vestir un saco usó una de las chamarras de piel que le había regalado Seras con anterioridad, esta tenía un muy alto cuello que cubría hasta más abajo de su nariz… él sabía las implicaciones de ahora cargar 'eso' consigo, así que busco un poco de anonimato al respecto…

Integra se encontraba de pie a su costado, vestía sus ropajes de luto, muy parecidos a los que usó cuando la armada de Ghouls invadió la mansión de Hellsing, y vestía un pequeño sombrero con un velo que sombreaba su rostro.

En el lado contrario se encontraba Pip, quien vestía de traje y gafas negras, sus manos estaba cruzadas tras su espalda… él también había venido a dar sus respetos a las fallecidos, además de jugar el papel de guardaespaldas de Integra.

Shinji tenía su mirada perdida en la espalda de alguna persona de las líneas de enfrente… podía escuchar los llantos de amigos y familiares de los Williams, podía escuchar la misa que daba el sacerdote… y a las espaldas de éste se encontraba dos ataúdes grandes a los costados de uno más pequeño.

Los Williams no serían enterrados, sino que se encontrarían dentro de una gran capilla donde habían sido depositados los cuerpos de varias generaciones de la familia de exorcistas.

No había lágrimas en los fríos ojos del chico… por su mente pasaban muchos de los momentos que había convivido con los fallecidos, y maldecía que el brillante y soleado día no se asemejara a la oscuridad, furia y tristeza que sentía por dentro…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos pares de ojos se encontraban clavados en la figura del joven de chamarra de piel con un alto cuello…

Enrico Maxwell y Anderson habían asistido también a la ceremonia de entierro de los Williams, cualquier sentimiento de pésame que sentían al llegar al lugar desapareció en el momento que vieron llegar a Integra acompañada por el ya conocido mercenario y el desconocido chico que fue el epicentro de los eventos de días atrás.

Habían notado la amenazante mirada que lanzó Integra en su dirección al notar como seguían con la mirada al adolescente que caminaba a su derecha, pero la ignoraron… para ellos este evento no era más que el campo de una negociación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los ataúdes habían sido ya depositados en los lugares que les correspondían dentro de la capilla perteneciente a la familia Williams. Las personas pasaban en pequeños grupos para despedirlos y hacer sus oraciones en honor de los difuntos.

"Ikari…" Dijo Integra girando su mirada hacia el chico a su costado. Shinji meramente negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era lo que se refería la rubia… no podía entrar a ese lugar, algo dentro de sí se lo impedía. "De acuerdo" Respondió la mujer meramente antes de darle una mirada a Bernadotte, indicándole que permaneciera con Shinji mientras ella entraba.

Pip asintió levemente, comprendía la preocupación de Integra en dejar a Shinji solo estando los dos hombres de Vaticano presentes en el lugar. El joven y el mercenario solamente observó en silencio como la rubia aristócrata se adentraba en la capilla.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando vieron salir a Integra acompañada por un par de rostros conocidos. La rubia se encontraba acompañada por Lord Mallory, Shirley, la nieta de éste, una mujer mayor de la edad aproximada de Lord Mallory y otra pareja algo mayor.

La chica se encontraba abrazando a la mujer mayor con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el brazo de la mujer mientras esta tristemente acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Es una pena que nos encontremos bajo estas circunstancia…" Dijo Lord Mallory con tristeza mientras intercambiaba palabras con Integra. El grupo se detuvo frente al mercenario y al ex-piloto.

Hubo un solamente intercambio solmene de apretones de manos entre los dos hombres mayores y los miembros de Hellsing, mientras, Shirley permanecía aferrada a la mujer mayor quien asintió solamente en dirección de Pip y Shinji en forma de saludo.

"Quiero presentarles a mi hijo Sir Edmond Mallory y su esposa Sophia de Mallory, padres de Shirley… y a mi esposa Ruth de Mallory…" Presentó el anciano al tiempo que señalaba con sus manos a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. El aristócrata continuó ahora dirigiéndose hacia sus familiares. "Ya conocieron a Lady Integra, quiero que conozcan a sus fieles subordinados, el Sr. Pip Bernadotte…" El mencionado hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia los miembros de la familia Mallory. "…y, esto me apena un poco, joven después de tanto tiempo sigo sin saber su nombre" Dijo el anciano un poco apenado.

Shinji le dio una mirada cuestionante a Integra, quien asintió en respuesta. "Shinji… Ikari Shinji" Respondió el joven titubeante.

Lord Mallory miró al muchacho con extrañeza por un par de segundos, estrechando sus ojos, pero luego su semblante volvió a la normalidad. "ahí está, el joven Ikari Shinji…" terminó la presentación.

"Sir Integra, espero haya alguna otra oportunidad de reunirnos nuevamente bajo mejores circunstancias…" Dijo el anciano girando su mirada hacia Integra con una expresión de disculpa. "…en este momento nos gustaría llevar a mi nieta a casa"

"No se preocupe Lord Mallory, estaremos en contacto" Dijo la mujer asintiendo.

Hubo un intercambio de despedidas entre el grupo de Hellsing y la familia Mallory antes de que esta última se retirara.

Los miembros de Hellsing permanecieron en silencio observando la retirada de los Mallory.

"Integra-sama, ¿volveremos a la mansión?" Preguntó Pip.

La rubia meramente asintió captando la pregunta implícita en las palabras del mercenario. Irse de ese lugar en este momento para evitar hacer contacto con Vaticano mientras Shinji se encontraba con ellos, y reunirse con los mismos en otro lugar más tarde.

Los tres miembros de Hellsing comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, pero no era cuestión de suerte el salir de ahí sin encontrarse con Vaticano… éstos ya los tenían en la mira.

"¿Se van sin despedirse?" Escucharon una voz masculina un poco pedante a sus espaldas. Los tres giraron sus miradas para encontrarse con Enrico Maxwell, quien sonreía con malicia y era resguardado por Alexander Anderson.

Pip metió su mano en su bolsillo y empuñó su arma, Shinji meramente los miró fríamente, mientras que Integra esbozaba en su rostro una expresión de disgusto.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Maxwell?" Cuestionó la rubia sin rodeos.

"Vaya, cuanta hostilidad…" Dijo el hombre de cabello largo al tiempo que se ampliaba su sonrisa. "…solamente esperaba que no hayas olvidado nuestra reunión el día de hoy, pero porque no mejor la adelantamos y almorzamos juntos… de esa forma nos desocupamos más pronto ya que ambos somos personas ocupadas"

Integra frunció el ceño molesta y meditó su respuesta. "Bien… vayamos a Peyton and Byrne en el National Café, nos vemos ahí en veinte minutos" Dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta y resumiendo su paso, siendo seguida por sus dos subordinados.

Maxwell meramente sacudió su cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. "Un lugar público, ¿huh?" Murmuró al aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora después.

"Lamento el breve retraso" Dijo Maxwell al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a Integra. Se encontraban en una mesa rectangular, de un lado Shinji y Pip a la izquierda y derecha de Integra respectivamente, y del otro lado tomaban asiento los miembros de Vaticano…. Anderson sentándose frente a Shinji.

"Maxwell… deja los rodeos" Interrumpió la mujer mirándolo fríamente, el hombre de cabello plateado alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Si a eso vamos…" Murmuró girando su mirada hacia el joven a la izquierda de Integra. "…dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos frente a su barbilla y recargaba sus codos en la mesa.

"…" Shinji no dio respuesta y solamente permaneció con su mirada fija en la de Maxwell. Integra le había explicado la 'situación' y el motivo de esta reunión, por lo que le pidió se mantuviera en silencio.

"Esa es información que no requieres" Intervino Integra haciendo que Maxwell pusiera una cara de puchero.

"Ahhhhh…" El líder de Iscariote meramente dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "…solo estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles, ya que de una u otra forma lo sabremos"

"Estás divagando nuevamente… ve al grano" Intervino tajantemente la mujer.

"El chico debe de acompañarnos… él tiene algo que nos pertenece" Dijo Maxwell, su rostro y mirada se habían tornado fríos totalmente en un segundo. "…estábamos negociando con Sir Arthur para que nos permitiera usarlo a él" Todos sabían a quien se referían con ese 'él' que dijo Maxwell. "Como verás, no se suponía que éste terminaría en este chiquillo…"

"Negativo, no te entregaré a ninguno de mis subordinados, mucho menos a sabiendas de las consecuencias de lo que quieren hacer…" Respondió Integra con su rostro frío al igual que el de su contraparte de Vaticano.

"Hellsing…" Gruñó Maxwell molesto. "…tú sabes que es nuestra Iglesia quien se ha encargado de controlar ese poder desde hace milenios, no te interpongas, el poder de ese demonio es lo que garantizará la supervivencia de nuestra raza"

"Oh, eso es interesante…" Murmuró Integra mofándose del hombre. "¿De qué forma harán eso con un demonio?"

"…" Maxwell permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, ya había dado demasiada información.

"Accedí a esta reunión solamente para dejarte algo en claro Maxwell" Dijo la rubia con voz fuerte e inquebrantable, sus ojos fijos en los del líder de Iscariote. "Hellsing no te entregará a ninguno de sus miembros ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia!" Acto seguido la mujer se puso de pie al tiempo que colocaba un billete sobre la mesa. "Bernadotte, salgamos de aquí…"

Pip y Shinji se pusieron de pie y caminaron tras de Integra, resguardándola, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el auto.

"Ese joven tiene rasgos orientales…" Murmuró Anderson al tiempo que observaba al grupo que se retiraba, durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron ahí, el sacerdote había tratado de inspeccionar el rostro del chico, el cual se encontraba cubierto por el cuello ato de su chamarra, lo único de lo que se había podido percatar era de los ojos rasgados del chico.

"Tendremos que recolectar información y no contar por el momento con Abaddon para nuestros planes…" Dijo Maxwell recargándose al respaldo de la silla y girando su mirada hacia el techo. "…espero que nada se desate antes de que Nagisa-sama recupere la conciencia…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya pasaban poco más de las doce de la noche y el joven piloto se encontraba recostado en su cama rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche, sus grisáceos ojos pegados en el techo… el sueño simplemente no lo alcanzaba y ya hacía un par de horas que se encontraba de esa forma.

Su mente se encontraba plagada de horribles imágenes, algunas claras como una fotografía y otras más confusas… Una espada japonesa se encontraba recargada contra el buró de su cama, está la había rescatado Alucard un día después del incidente, la había encontrado tirada en el piso y su funda a un par de metros de ahí.

"Ya encontré mi arma Walter-Sensei…" Murmuró el chico cruzando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el sueño finalmente lo encontrara… de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser muy distinto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después.

"Nee… él comienza a preocuparme, se ha vuelto muy distante…" Murmuró la vampiresa.

Se encontraba recargada contra el marco de una de las ventanas de la mansión, sus codos contra el marco y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro… Seras tenía una mirada seria y una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

A su costado se encontraba Bernadotte, con sus brazo cruzados y mirando de reojo por debajo de sombrero hacia la explanada trasera de la mansión. Su expresión también era sumamente seria.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Preguntó Seras.

Pip dejó salir un suspiro, no era la primera vez que la chica le hacía esa misma pregunta, y nuevamente no tenía una respuesta para ella. "Hay que darle tiempo… tiene que encontrar la paz consigo mismo…" Dijo tratando de sonar seguro de su mismo.

"No creo que lo que está haciendo en este momento lo lleve a eso…" Respondió la chica desanimada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF SWIIIFFF

En la explanada de la mansión se encontraba el joven japonés blandiendo su katana ferozmente de un lado a otro, algunos de los mercenarios de los Wild Geese se encontraban observando boquiabiertos los inhumanamente veloces movimientos del chico… veían líneas plateadas atravesar el aire como rastro de los movimientos del chico conforme la hoja de la espada reflejaba los rayos del sol.

Desde hace una semana atrás el chico mostró un mayor ímpetu en su lista de actividades diaria, había tomado las responsabilidades de Walter, continuaba con su entrenamiento físico y de combate con Seras y Bernadotte, después entrenaba su velocidad y sus ataques con la katana que había recogido Alucard, y finalmente continuaba con sus estudios.

Se escuchaba un fuerte zumbido al tiempo que la katana cortaba el aire a una altísima velocidad, en esa semana el joven japonés tomó gusto y se acostumbró a la letal arma blanca procedente de su país… sí, definitivamente ésta el arma que utilizaría de ahora en adelante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mansión Hellsing. 1800 Horas.

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde del trágico evento en la mansión Williams, éste había requerido de una gran manipulación de información debido a la alarmante cantidad de personas que fallecieron en ese lugar… todo había tenido que ser cubierto por Vaticano.

Esos quince días había transcurrido con relativa calma… y el nuevo semblante del joven Ikari no había pasado desapercibido entre todos los miembros de la mansión. Siempre entrenando… siempre ocupado.

No fue hasta ese día cuando Integra recibió un aviso del centro-norte de los Países Bajos, donde se había confirmado por uno de los equipos de inteligencia de Hellsing la presencia de un nido de vampiros y un grupo de Ghouls en un poblado relativamente pequeño llamado Hoogwoud.

Junto con Integra, en su oficina, se encontraban Seras y Pip, Alucard no había mostrado ningún interés en esa 'porquería', según habían sido sus palabras.

"Bernadotte, no se requerirá de tu tropa completa, mientras Seras Victoria los acompañé será suficiente…" Dijo la mujer con seriedad, sus manos se encontraban entrelazas sobre su barbilla y sus codos sobre el escritorio.

"Claro… ésta señorita puede hacer el trabajo de decenas de apestosos mercenarios" Dijo Seras en tono burlón y lanzándole una mirada retadora al mercenario, quien solamente le lanzó una mirada fea.

"Es una plaga pequeña pero no debemos permitir que ésta se expanda… además Vaticano se ha lavado las manos en este asunto" Explicó Integra diciendo esas últimas palabras con recelo y llamando la atención de los dos cazadores.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Integra-sama?" Preguntó la vampiresa con curiosidad.

"Nada relevante, es solo que recuerda que nuestra jurisdicción es limitada, y parece que a Vaticano no parece importarle que cacemos fuera de ésta…" Respondió la mujer con una expresión seria en su rostro, meditando los motivos detrás de la Iglesia Católica.

"No obstante los Países Bajos no son un territorio católico como tal, no tienen por qué interferir con nosotros…" Intervino Bernadotte.

"Tshh" La rubia esbozó una media sonrisa. "…pero es la Iglesia Católica, ellos han calmado como 'suyos' ese tipo de territorios con distribución religiosa tan uniforme" Dicho eso Integra encendió un cigarro que sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo inhaló tranquilamente, dejando que el cálido humo llenara sus pulmones, un par de segundos después lo dejó salir por entre sus labios. "Tomarán el vuelo en nuestro Jet a las mil novecientas horas, ustedes conocen el protocolo una vez que lleguen allá… ¿alguna duda?"

"¡Todo claro Señor!" Saludaron ambos cazadores en tono militar al unísono y permanecieron en silencio aguardando órdenes.

"Pueden retirarse…" Dijo la mujer asintiendo muy levemente.

"Hai…" Respondieron Pip y Seras antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina. "¿Huh?"

Se encontraron con un rostro familiar del otro lado de la puerta. "¿Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Seras alzando las cejas.

"Victoria-san, Bernadotte-san…" Saludó asintiendo levemente e intercalando su mirada entre ellos al mismo tiempo. "…quiero acompañarlos" Dijo solamente.

"Ikari… ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Esa es una fea costumbre que tiene Alucard" Dijo Integra desde su escritorio y mirando al chico con curiosidad.

Shinji dio un par de pasos para entrar a la oficina, ahora Pip y Seras se encontraban a sus espaldas. "Lo siento Integra-sama, venía a reportar mis actividades y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación…" Respondió Shinji con un tono de voz casi monótono. "Integra-sama, solicito permiso para acompañar en la misión a Victoria-san y Bernadotte-san" Agregó un par de segundos después manteniendo su tono.

Hubo un silencio abrumador en el lugar. Pip y Seras miraban extrañados al chico, mientras que Integra lo observaba con una mirada fija y fría. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó solamente.

Shinji mantuvo el silencio tan solo por un par de segundos. "Integra-sama, durante más de año y medio he sido entrenado para combatir por Victoria-san, Bernadotte-san y Walter-Sensei, entrenado para ser un cazador de la familia Hellsing… permítame poner en práctica lo que he aprendido"

Los ojos del mercenario y de la vampiresa se abrieron como platos, ellos nunca hubieran esperado esa solicitud por parte del chico… pero ahora sus incrédulas miradas se fijaron en Integra.

Integra mantuvo su mirada con la de Shinji… sí, ya había notado el cambio desde mucho días atrás, los ojos del chico habían cambiado de un color azul cobalto a un gris opaco, se habían tornado fríos e inexpresivos, tanta inexpresión y vacío para ella no era más que una simple máscara para encubrir un terrible dolor que lo carcomía por dentro…

"De acuerdo Ikari… pero al unirte al equipo de caza es imperativo sigas la cadena de comando, ¿he sido clara cadete Ikari?" Peguntó la mujer con un tono de voz que indicaba que no esperaba más que una respuesta positiva por parte del chico.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó el chico saludando militarmente.

"Bienvenido a la armada Hellsing, Ikari…" Dijo Integra con voz seria. "Ahora siga las indicaciones de sus superiores"

"Roger" Respondió Shinji girando hacia los dos cazadores a sus espaldas.

La vampiresa y el mercenario le dieron una mirada cuestionante a la líder de la familia Hellsing, quien meramente asintió en forma de respuesta. "Vamos Ikari… sígueme" Dijo Pip antes de adentrarse al laberinto de pasillos de la mansión. A las espaldas del mercenario caminaban Seras y Shinji en silencio… cada uno de ellos sumido en su propio tren de pensamientos.

"Interesante" Irrumpió la voz de Alucard el silencio de la oficina de Integra al tiempo que se materializaba al lado de la mujer con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. "…de verdad Interesante" repitió.

"Ikari está aprendiendo tu mala costumbre de espiar conversaciones…" Dijo Integra sin inmutarse.

"Tshh, yo siempre estoy en los alrededores" Respondió el vampiro esbozando una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

"¿Piensas acompañarlos ahora con este cambio de eventos?" Preguntó la rubia mirando de reojo en dirección al vampiro.

"Iie… no es necesario, como vuelva nos indicará cuan preparado estaba" Murmuró el vampiro con malicia.

"Creo que debemos de cuidarlo de cualquier forma…" Dijo la mujer con su mirada fija al frente, su cigarrillo había sido olvidado en el cenicero y ya casi se terminaba de consumir por lo que Integra trató de aprovechar lo poco que quedaba.

"¿De qué hablas, my Master?" Preguntó Alucard alzando una ceja y mirando de reojo a la mujer.

Integra tomó una pieza de papel que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y la extendió hacia Alucard. "Un pequeño detalle de información enviado por Maxwell…" El vampiro lo tomó con curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo.

"Vaya… detalles del sello de Abaddon…" Murmuró el nosferatu con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro al tiempo que continuaba leyendo, poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro y éste se tornó serio.

"Si el chico es exorcizado, Abaddon aniquilará el alma del chico en el proceso. El sello no es perfecto, este se debilitará de forma paulatina y podría dejar salir a Abaddon…" La rubia resumía en voz alta el contenido de la carta. "Si Ikari muere… Abaddon regresará al inframundo"

Alucard giró su mirada hacia la dirigente de la familia Hellsing. "Nos están amenazando con matarlo…" Gruñó el nosferatu. "Así se harían de ese poder de nuevo"

Integra asintió levemente. "Eso… y obviamente que les informemos si Ikari muere en manos de alguien más"

El vampiro giró su mirada hacia la carta. "Ya veo, si muere en manos de quien intentó liberar a Abaddon…"

"Alucard, estoy considerando en convertirte en su niñera…" Dijo la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa y girando su mirada en dirección del vampiro.

"Eso es ridículo, Ikari no necesita que lo protejamos…" Respondió Alucard al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Integra quedó sola en la habitación, su expresión meditativa y su mirada pegada en la pared en el extremo a su escritorio. "Walter… espero lo hayas entrenado bien" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Espacio Aéreo de Países Bajos. 1940 Horas.

Pip de alguna forma esperaba que esto sucediera, por lo que el shock a la solicitud que hizo el joven Ikari no duró mucho tiempo, realmente había pocas razones para que alguien tranquilo y pacífico como Shinji, y que personas que hayan visto el rostro de quienes asesinaran a sus seres queridos tuvieran ese tipo de cambios de actitud… Venganza.

No iba a decir que eso estaba mal, sería bastante hipócrita de su parte ya que él mismo había vengado la muerte de compañeros y amigos caídos… la venganza es algo que nadie acepta por cuestiones morales, pero que está programada en cada una de las células del cuerpo humano.

Le había entregado un radio comunicador a Shinji, le enseñó rápidamente a utilizarlo y algunos de los códigos que utilizaban para comunicarse, además de unos visores nocturnos. La distribución de armamento sería hasta que iniciara la operación como tal… además no creía que Shinji fuera a necesitar al ver la katana a un costado del joven.

Está de más decir que la tropa de los Wild Geese no esperaba ver al chico con ellos… quien los saludó meramente con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada fría. Shinji se había puesto su gabardina negra y de cuello alto, la cual cubría la mitad de su rostro, sobre las ropas de entrenamiento que ya vestía durante el día… no tenía caso darse una ducha para lo que iban a hacer.

Seras se había acercado a Shinji, preguntándole preocupada si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo… la respuesta del chico fue alzar las cejas y lanzarle una mirada confundida antes de decir solamente. "Claro" Dejando a una más preocupada vampiresa.

"_No tiene caso el preocuparse" _Pensó Pip _"probablemente con lo que ha aprendido de Walter él sea el más peligroso de todos nosotros"_

Había iniciado el descenso de un vuelo de poco más de treinta minutos en el aeropuerto de Amsterdam, ahí los recibiría un grupo de acción perteneciente a Hellsing, estos los llevarían a sus fuentes de armamento y de ahí se dirigirían al poblado de Hoogwoud, el cual se encontraba a cuarenta kilómetros de distancia de la capital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afueras de Hoogwoud. 2230 Horas.

Habían perdido más tiempo en conseguir armamento y llegar al poblado que el tiempo que les tomó el volar de Londres a Amsterdam.

El equipo constaba de no más de quince personas, las cuales eran transportadas en un total de cuatro grandes camionetas equipadas con equipos de comunicaciones y algunas armas extras un tanto 'pesadas' por 'si acaso'.

En una de las camionetas iban Bernadotte, Seras y Shinji junto con un soldado más el grupo de mercenarios como chofer. Los interiores habían sido modificados para que los asientos estuvieran en las orillas dejando un espacio en el centro, donde había una pequeña mesa.

"_Estamos cerca del foco de infección, tres kilómetros más adelante, en una bodega abandonada…" _Advirtió el vehículo que iba a la cabeza de la fila de automóviles, y ahí se encontraba uno de los miembros de inteligencia local de Hellsing.

Habían rodeado el poblado, el cual a su alrededor se encontraba rodeado por campos de cultivo, y tomaron una de las pequeñas brechas junto al camino, ahí comenzaba un camino de terracería el cual sorprendió a Pip que se encontrara en tan buen estado.

"Repasemos el plan…" Dijo el mercenario extendiendo un plano de la localización sobre la mesa pequeña en el centro. "…tenemos por lo menos cinco posibles entradas al lugar…"

El mercenario señaló unas marcas que estaban ya hechas en el plano, este mostraba múltiples ángulos de una antigua bodega de almacenamiento de semillas que se encontraba abandonada… el número de ghouls era limitado, alrededor de unos diez o quince, y ahí residían tres vampiros, una mujer y dos hombres.

Eso decía mucho de esa plaga, no eran más que vampiros desorganizados que estaban disfrutando de su vida 'eterna' de una forma no muy positiva... eran unos infantiles.

"Ikari…" Dijo el mercenario dirigiendo su mirada expectante hacia el chico.

"Puerta trasera, cinco, siempre mantenerme comunicado…" Dijo el chico solamente en un tono monótono, casi aburrido.

"Seras…"

"Puerta uno, lateral izquierdo" Respondió la mujer con seriedad.

"Roger…" Murmuró el mercenario con un suspiro. "…el resto del equipo sabe qué hacer"

"Capitán Bernadotte, apagando luces…" Informó el chofer un segundo antes de apagar las luces dentro y fuera del vehículo al igual que el resto de las camionetas.

Todos encendieron sus visores nocturnos, a excepción de Seras obviamente, y poco a poco los autos se detuvieron… a lo lejos, a poco más de quinientos metros se encontraba la bodega abandonada.

"Vamos" Dijo Bernadotte por la radio. En respuesta el grupo de soldados salió de los automóviles veloz y sigilosamente.

Shinji tomó la katana antes de bajar y la amarró a la cinta de su gabardina en su cintura, paseó su mirada por los alrededores con curiosidad… la visibilidad era buena.

En menos de medio minuto el escuadrón estaba listo y aguardaba las órdenes de Bernadotte.

Pip y Seras se encontraban al frente, y el mercenario paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, solamente tenía sus dudas con Shinji, ya que todos los demás eran personal experimentado y que conocía la forma de trabajar del grupo como tal… por eso había dejado al joven Ikari la puerta trasera de la bodega, todo indicaba que la plaga se encontraba en una de las áreas centrales, las cuales tenían acceso más directo por las otras cuatro posibles entradas.

"Ya saben el plan, Seras Victoria tomará la puerta frontal…" Explicó Pip con seriedad, por ello se refirió a la chica por su nombre y cosa que llamó a Shinji la atención pero compendio el motivo rápidamente. "No es una plaga grande así que será fácil de exterminar… y lo saben, de ser posible maten primero a los vampiros, eso nos ahorrará muchos problemas, pero no se confíen…"

"¡Hai!" Exclamaron todos al unísono.

"Muy bien… ¡A la carga!" Exclamó Pip en seña de ataque.

FIIIIIIZZZ

Todos se detuvieron titubeantes por un segundo al ver pasar una línea negra frente a ellos… Shinji había desaparecido al momento de la señal y se había dirigido ya al ataque. No obstante el resto del escuadrón de mercenarios lo ignoró y se dirigió a sus posiciones.

"Esperemos que todo vaya bien…" Murmuró Pip tomando su arma y preparándose para ir al combate.

"No lo creo…" Murmuró Seras, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del hombre, quien se confundió más al ver una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de la mujer. "¿'A la carga'?" Repitió la chica de forma burlona. "Empezaste de una forma demasiado anticuada…" Agregó antes de dirigirse velozmente hacia la bodega y dejando atrás a un divertido Bernadotte.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Le tomó tan solo un par de segundos el llegar a su posición, la bodega tenía un diseño antiguo y representativo de la zona, pero estaba construido con materiales modernos y ésta se encontraba en penumbras… aunque generalmente era una ventaja estratégica, sus enemigos en esta ocasión eran vampiros, por lo cual no hacía ninguna diferencia.

La entrada trasera se encontraba cerrada por una gruesa puerta de metal oxidado, se perdería el elemento de sorpresa si se pusiera a abrirla ya que era algo seguro que esta rechinaría o haría algún ruido.

Giró su mirada por los alrededores y notó que sobre la puerta había un gran ventanal a unos tres metros de alto. "¡Hop!" De un solo salto llegó a la ventana, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus pies en el estrecho marco de la ventana.

Ingresó al edificio, mirando a los alrededores con cautela y silenciando sus pasos con pisadas cuidadosas, poco a poco se adentró por los pequeños pasillos del almacén y finalmente llegó a un barandal que daba al centro del lugar…

"Mierda…" Murmuró. En el piso inferior había muchos cadáveres y partes humanas putrefactas como para saber el número con exactitud. Sus ojos inmediatamente captaron a dos chicas de poco más de veinte años atadas de las manos contra una columna, podía ver que respiraban y aunque no tenían heridas visibles, se podía ver que tenían días sin comer… y aun no recibía señal de Seras.

De entre las sombras apareció una figura que se acercó a la chica, era un sujeto rubio también de poco más de veinte años, en su rostro había una despiadada sonrisa colmilluda y sus ojos rojos parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad.

El vampiro se acercó a una de ellas y la sujetó del cuello, alzándola con facilidad y empujando el cuerpo de la chica contra la columna… la chica de cabello castaño se encontraba tan débil que ni si quiera podía alzar su mirada ni emitir un quejido, el hambre la estaba matando.

"Linda, ya es tu turno… puedes agradecer que en este momento acabaremos con tu sufrimiento" Murmuró el vampiro acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica y lamiendo su costado.

Él no iba a esperar una señal…

PLOMP

El vampiro giró su mirada a sus espaldas al escuchar algo golpear contra el suelo. "Oh vaya… tenemos visitas" Dijo sonriendo con malicia y dejando caer a la chica al suelo, quien dejó salir un quejido de dolor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

FUUUUUUUUUUUZ

Un notorio cambio de temperatura ocurrió en ese momento, tornando el aire seco y frío…

"¿Q-que?" No pasó desapercibido por el vampiro, podía sentir algo emanándose de ese chico…

Shinji tenía su mirada clavada en el vampiro, verlo tratar como basura a esa chica maltrecha lo había puesto furioso, y en ese momento podía sentir 'esa' sed…

CLINK

Sujetó la empuñadura de su katana y la desenvaino tan solo ligeramente, se estaba preparando para atacar.

"¡Gruuarrrghhhh!" Escuchó el chico a sus espaldas antes de que un grupo de ghouls se lanzaran sobre él.

"Tshh…" Gruñó Shinji.

SWIIFFF SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

El vampiro solamente vio al chico desenvainar su espada rápidamente y a partir de ese momento lo único que vio fue decenas de veloces líneas plateadas atravesar el aire.

Shinji reapareció a las espaldas del grupo de seis ghouls, su espada extendida hacia su costado en forma horizontal.

SWIIFFF SPLAT

Blandió la katana de un lado a otro haciendo que la sangre escurriera al piso… al mismo tiempo los ghouls se desplomaron al piso cortados en cientos de pedazos.

"Victoria-san, he entrado en contacto con el enemigo… tenemos dos rehenes" Escuchó el vampiro decir al chico mientras le daba la espalda.

"¡M-miserable bastado!" Gruñó el vampiro al tiempo que de la parte trasera de su pantalón desenfundaba una pistola y rápidamente la apuntó en dirección del chico.

SLASH SPLAAT

El vampiro no lo vio venir, solamente vio como un as de color plateado atravesó su brazo extendido, un terrible dolor invadió su brazo antes de que un segundo después este se desplomara al piso, su mano aun empuñando la pistola. "¡Uuaaghhhh!"

SLASH

El vampiro giró su mirada al costado, para encarar al chico que yacía ahí… lo último que vio antes de que cabeza rodara por el suelo fue una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro del chico.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Shinji observó con malicia como la cabeza del vampiro rodaba por el piso… eso había sido fácil.

No sabía porque sonreía de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento, pero sintió una gran satisfacción llenarlo al sentir tal superioridad al enfrentarse contra un midian, oh sí, debía agradecer a Walter por ello… no obstante, a pesar de esa sonrisa satisfecha, podía sentir una parte de él reprochándole, recordándole lo patético que era y lo inútil que era para proteger a quienes quería…

La sonrisa macabra en el rostro del chico desapareció casi instantáneamente al sentir su cuerpo ser invadido por la furia…

"¡¿Qué has hecho maldito cabrón?" Exclamó otro vampiro que apareció por una de las tantas puertas de la bodega, este traía dos armas cortas que inmediatamente disparó contra el chico.

BANG BANG BANG BANG CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Las balas nunca golpearon al chico, éste se había esfumado justo en el momento que disparó y ahora el vampiro miraba a los alrededores frenéticamente buscando al muchacho.

SLASH SLASH

Sintió dos cortes en su espalda, uno vertical que corto desde su cuello hasta la base de su espalda y otro que lo atravesó de izquierda a derecha a la altura de su pecho. "¡Ughhh!"

El vampiro se tambaleó al sentir el terrible dolor en toda su espalda pero eso no lo derribó y se giró furioso para encarar a su agresor…

SLASH SLASH

"¡Uuuaaaghhh!" Gritó cuando ambos brazos se desprendieron de su cuerpo y cayeron al piso, chorros sangre escurrían de lo que restaba de sus brazos. El vampiro cayó arrodillado con su rostro lleno de terror y alzó su mirada para encarar al chico que apareció frente a él.

PAFFFF

Una patada en la cara lo hizo caer de espaldas al tiempo que su rostro se desfiguraba por los huesos rotos y varios dientes y un par de sus colmillos rodaban por el piso. "Es-espera, n-no me mates y-yo-"

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Las suplicas del midian fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió su torso ser cortado múltiples veces en diversos ángulos. "¡Aaghhhhhh!" Gritó agónico el vampiro.

"¿Cuántos ghouls restan en total y quien es su maestro?" Preguntó el chico con una voz monótona y fría.

El vampiro tardó un par de segundos antes de poder reaccionar y captar la pregunta del chico. "ahhhhh… ocho… ahhhh… ahhhhhh… míos" Respondió entre jadeos.

"Bien…" Murmuró Shinji en respuesta.

SLASH

Inmediatamente blandió su espada para cortar la cabeza del vampiro… esta rodó por el piso con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

STEP STEP STEP STEP

Shinji giró su mirada inmediatamente hacia los rehenes y presionó el botón de su intercomunicador. "Atención a todos, solamente resta la vampiresa…" Dijo tranquilamente, en el fondo podía escuchar los pasos del resto del escuadrón acercarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Victoria-san, he entrado en contacto con el enemigo… tenemos dos rehenes" _Los ojos de Seras se abrieron como platos.

"¿¡Shinji-kun te encuentras bien!" Exclamó la chica preocupada sin obtener respuesta. "¡¿Shinji-kun! ¡Responde!" Lo único que obtuvo fue silencio en la línea. "¡Rayos!"

Ella se encontraba en la entrada principal de la bodega, donde solo había una puerta metálica de las dos que debieran proteger la entrada ya que la otra yacía en el piso.

Se había adentrado silenciosamente dentro del gran complejo, buscando cuidadosamente con su mirada en los alrededores, pero no había avanzado ni diez metros cuando recibió el mensaje de Shinji.

"¡Oi! ¡Pip!" Dijo alarmada por la radio. "Tenemos problemas Shinji-kun se ha encontrado con el objetivo! ¡Repit-!"

"_¿¡Que! ¡Rayos! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!" _Gruñó Pip desde el otro extremo._ "¡Suficiente del elemento sorpresa! ¡Todas las unidades ingresen! ¡Ikari asegura a las rehenes!" _Ordenó eso último en forma de broadcast por el canal de la radio.

No hubo respuesta por parte del Ikari.

BANG BANG BANG BANG CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

A lejos Seras escuchó una ráfaga de disparos, y se alarmó cuando nadie del escuadrón avisó por la radio que se encontraba entablando combate.

"Shinji-kun…" Murmuró preocupada y comenzó a moverse rápidamente por los pasillos de la base tolerando el hediondo olor que impregnaba el lugar debido a los cadáveres, sangre y partes humanas que encontraba en el camino… era realmente desagradable.

STEP STEP STEP STEP

El sonido de botas militares hacía eco en las paredes de la bodega, indicando que el resto del escuadrón se acercaba a ella.

Solamente se encontraba a unas decenas de metros de la posición del cazador novato, pero el moverse a través de tantos pasillos y esquinas no le permitía apresurarse debidamente. Pudo escuchar dos gritos de dolor en la zona que debía cubrir Shinji y eso la hizo alarmarse aún más.

"_Atención a todos,_ _solamente resta la vampiresa…" _Escuchó la tranquila voz de Shinji por la radio, y precisamente la tranquilidad en las palabras fue lo que la hizo detenerse debido al desconcierto.

"E-entendido…" Respondió Seras al mensaje que había enviado el chico en forma de broadcast.

"_¡Todas las unidades cubran las salidas!" _Ordenó Pip en reacción a las palabras del joven Ikari. _"¡Tienen permiso para entablar combate!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Tienen permiso para entablar combate!" Ordenó Pip por la radio. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de tres soldados que acompañaba. "Ustedes vayan con Ikari y ayúdenlo con los rehenes"

"¡Roger!" Respondieron los tres rápidamente y apresuraron el paso en busca del chico.

Esto había sido rápido, la misión tenía un par de minutos de haber iniciado y el novato del equipo ya había exterminado a dos de tres enemigos.

Mientras volvía a la salida, el mercenario repasó las salidas del mapa de forma mental, la vampiresa enemiga debía de encontrarse todavía dentro de la base ya que habían cubierto todas las zonas de acceso, y de haber intentado escapar, alguno de los sub-escuadrones tenía que habérsela encontrado de frente.

"Pero ninguno la ha encontrado a estas alturas…" Murmuró estrechando sus ojos. "¡Todos sean minuciosos en la búsqueda!" Ordenó por la radio. "¡Equipo perimetral permanezcan atentos!"

PUFFFF

Apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando un peso cayó sobre sus hombros, tumbándolo de espaldas… al alzar su mirada se encontró frente a frente con el último objetivo.

No habían tomado en cuenta el gran sistema de ventilación como una ruta de movimiento alterno para los vampiros y aunque para su suerte ya habían caído dos, él se encontraba a solas contra la vampiresa… y de ninguna forma eso era bueno.

Luego fue levantado del cuello y lanzado por los aires contra la pared. "¡Ughhhh!" Sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones al golpear con la espalda.

"Quédate ahí quietecito…" Escuchó decir a la chica mientras esta se dirigía a la salida a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ahí.

"Perra…" Gruñó molesto, el golpe había sido bastante duro y no se podía levantar, en ese momento tuvo una idea… tal vez no la mejor, pero una idea a final de cuentas. "Ikari…" Dijo afanosamente por la radio y tratando de recuperar el aliento. "…objetivo, puerta tres"

"_Roger"_ Respondió el chico solamente casi al instante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Escuchó la orden de que los escuadrones volvieran a las salidas y buscaran a la vampiresa, pero que Pip le pidiera a él específicamente implicaba que él se encontraba solo y no pudo detenerla… y que necesitaban detenerla rápido.

La forma más fácil de salir era volver por donde había llegado, y eso solamente implicaba un par de decenas de metros entre los pasillos… se movió ágilmente a través de los pasillo y llegó a la salida en unos cuantos segundos.

Al salir giró inmediatamente hacia su izquierda y se dirigió hacia el punto de acceso número cuatro, la cual era una salida de emergencia de la abandonada bodega.

Alcanzó a ver una silueta femenina salir corriendo por la puerta de emergencia, su velocidad no era nada especial, era un vampiro de bajo nivel… pero no por ello se le permitiría hacer lo que hizo.

La chica se detuvo momentáneamente para mirar a los alrededores, buscando una ruta de escape segura…

SWIFFFFF

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seras ya había salido de la bodega, siguiendo la orden de Bernadotte, así que el llegar afuera se alejó de la bodega para obtener un rango mayor de visión de algunas de las salidas, específicamente la salida de ella que era la número uno y la número tres a la derecha de ésta.

Colocó contra el piso la base de su Harkonenn y apuntó en dirección de las dos salidas… de percatase de que la vampiresa saliera por otro lado ya se las arreglaría para interceptarla.

Pasaron tan solo un par de segundos cuando vio con el costado de su ojo como una figura femenina salía por la puerta tres, rápidamente ajustó la mira de su titánica arma en dirección de la vampiresa… había visto lo que esta chica había hecho, por lo cual su conflicto interno era casi nulo.

Puso su dedo en el gatillo y se preparó a disparar.

SWIFFFFF

Se detuvo instantáneamente al ver un as de color plateado atravesar el aire.

"¡Ese es…!" Exclamó con ojos abiertos como platos.

A un par de metros de la vampiresa apareció la figura de Shinji, se encontraba dándole la espalda a la paralizada vampiresa y su katana estaba extendida hacia un costado… un hilo de color rojo en el filo de ésta.

Seras observó sorprendida como una línea roja apareció en el rostro de la vampiresa enemiga, la cual surgía de la altura de su oreja derecha a la izquierda…

PAFFFF

Un segundo después el cuerpo de la vampiresa se desplomó y la parte superior de su cráneo se separó del resto de su cuerpo, haciendo un grotesco espectáculo de sangre...

La cazadora giró su mirada hacia Shinji, quien yacía de pie a un par de metros de la escena, tranquilo y con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la distancia, una mujer de largo cabello rubio y de un largo vestido verde observaba la escena con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Una sonrisa inocente se postró en su bello rostro al tiempo que vio como la vampiresa se desplomó en el piso después de ser atravesada por un as de color plateado.

"Maestro…" Murmuró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y alzaba sus ojos al cielo.

"_Perfecto, la presa ha salido de cacería…"_ Escuchó la voz de Incognito en su mente. _"… no esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto. Laura eso es todo, sal de ahí…"_

"Hai" Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa serena.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un día después. Mansión Hellsing.

"Ya veo, así que Ikari eliminó la plaga prácticamente por su cuenta ¿huh?" Murmuró Integra con su mirada clavada en los jardines de la mansión.

"Hai… Walter lo entrenó extraordinariamente" Respondió Pip. "…su presencia en el escuadrón asegurará el éxito de las misiones de una forma mucho más rápida"

"Bernadotte, recuerda que no podemos exponerlo demasiado debido a su condición…" Dijo la rubia.

"No hay problema, solamente no debemos permitir que realice misiones por su cuenta, asegurar que siempre tenga respaldo…" Pip esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "…debo decir que sus métodos de combate es lo que necesitábamos en el escuadrón, es decir, su habilidad sobrehumana y su actitud"

"¡Oh! ¿No es suficiente con Seras Victoria?" Preguntó la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa y girando su mirada hacia el mercenario.

Pip esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "No es eso, Seras nos ha sido muy útil pero…" El semblante del mercenario cambió totalmente, tornándose serio y distante. "…no es que diga lo que le sucedió a Ikari y a los Williams es bueno, eso fue horrible… pero Ikari necesitaba un cambio de actitud, esto es bueno para nosotros y para él…"

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación.

"Es verdad que Ikari necesitaba un cambio de actitud… pero no olvides el motivo de ello y lo que este cambio de actitud representa… él se encuentra en un lugar muy oscuro en este momento y no podemos permitir que se hunda más"

Pip asintió levemente. "Lo siento… no lo consideré de esa forma"

"No hay problema…" Dijo la mujer devolviendo su mirada hacia la ventana. "…solo recuerden no dejarlo solo, él intentará alejarse, pero no se lo permitan…"

"Hai" Respondió Pip seriamente.

"Hay algo más…" Murmuró Integra, su rostro endureciéndose más y ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del mercenario. "…además del brote de Países Bajos, se han reportado más brotes en todo Europa que surgieron de la nada... tendremos días difíciles de ahora en adelante"

"No hay problema Integra-sama, esto nos ayudará para no oxidarnos" Dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Es verdad, creo que es tiempo que desquiten su paga…" Respondió Integra esbozando una media sonrisa burlona. "Bernadotte, informa por favor a tu escuadrón de la situación con los nuevos brotes… que se vayan preparando mentalmente"

"¡Hai!" Exclamó Pip militarmente. "…con su permiso me retiro" Agregó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Integra.

"Ya sal de donde quiera que estés… siempre tienes algo que decir" Gruñó la mujer al aire, su mirada fija en los jardines de la mansión.

No obstante la habitación permaneció en silencio por varios segundos.

"Maldito Alucard" Gruñó la mujer.

Lejos de la oficina de Integra, en el sótano de la mansión Hellsing, Alucard rió ronca y brevemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos meses después. En algún lugar de Japón.

Alexander Corvinus se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de su residencia, su cuerpo reclinado hacia enfrente, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban enlazadas frente a él y sus codos apoyados en sus piernas.

"Ikari Shinji, el Tercer Elegido, desapareció exactamente el mismo día que Hellsing puso pie en Tokyo-3…" Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

"_Interesante… entonces este joven debe de ser Ikari Shinji" _Corvinus escuchó la voz de Incognito en su mente, casi podía imaginarlo sonriendo plácidamente ante la pieza de información que le acababa de dar.

"Hai… ¿desea que filtre esta información a NERV?" Cuestionó el peli negro.

"_Iie… primero confirmaremos tal información, además en caso de ser Ikari Shinji tengo otros planes en mente para él"_ Respondió Incognito.

"De acuerdo, retendré esta información del Mayor, NERV y de los ancianos…" Murmuró Corvinus.

"Excelente…" Dijo solamente el vampiro de pálida piel antes de que el pelinegro sintiera como el enlace con su maestro se perdiera. Acto seguido Corvinus abrió los ojos, una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Ikari Shinji… espero este joven no se convierta en un grave problema" Murmuró antes de tomar un hondo trago de vino de la copa que se encontraba a su costado. "…será mejor que desviemos la atención de Hellsing de nosotros…" Agregó con una sonrisa confiada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tres días después. Mansión Hellsing. 2030 Horas.

Han pasado dos meses desde su primera cacería y de la cual hubo otras varias posteriores. Shinji se había ganado un lugar en la tropa casi de forma inmediata, sus habilidades como cazador se habían convertido en una fortaleza clave en el grupo, y rápidamente fue promovido como Segundo Liuteniente debido a su capacidad de actuar solo o por necesitar grupos pequeños que siguieran sus instrucciones.

Walter aún se encontraba en coma y no mostraba signos de despertar pronto y Alucard, por su parte, se había mantenido al margen de las cacerías que realizaban y permanecía en la mansión Hellsing.

Estos dos últimos dos meses los había pasado entrenando o cazando… esos se habían convertido en sus escapes desde que su SDAT desapareció en aquel incidente.

En este momento era un día viernes de los finales de Octubre, el chico se encontraba recostado en la cama, sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca mientras veía la televisión. Y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se desocupaba temprano y podía relajarse de esta forma.

Dejó la televisión en los noticieros ya que estaban narrando una noticia interesante, esta era acerca de un misterioso enfrentamiento de Arm Slaves que había ocurrido días atrás en China, los cuales no fueron identificados como miembros de ninguna armada conocida y ni siquiera como modelos conocidos de AS, y estos habían dejado una gran destrucción en la ciudad de Hong Kong.

"_Ikari… debemos vernos en la oficina de Integra-sama ASAP"_ Interrumpió el descanso la voz de Bernadotte a través del radio que estaba en el buró junto a su cama.

Shinji solamente tomó una posición sentada y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza tronando las vértebras de su espalda, luego giró su mirada hacia la espada que se encontraba recargada contra el buró donde se encontraba la radio… no compraría ni haría un katanakake para ésta.

El chico se puso sus botas militares y luego se dirigió al ropero de dónde sacó una de las varias gabardinas de Hellsing que tenía, acto seguido se dirigió al buró y tomó su celular, el radio y finalmente su katana… la tomó con las dos manos y la desenvainó un poco, sus grises ojos reflejándose en la hoja de la espada… una espada que había derramado mucha sangres en los últimos meses.

Dejando a un lado su tren de pensamientos se dirigió a la oficina de Integra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos después.

La reunión había terminado Alucard yacía de pie al costado de Integra y había estado presente 'físicamente' en ésta, escuchando en silencio el intercambio de Integra y los cazadores.

"Has excluido información acerca de los rehenes…" Dijo

"No es relevante, lo único que requerían saber es el número, además Bernadotte y Seras están informados a detalle de la información" Explicó Integra tranquilamente.

"Yo iré" Dijo el vampiro ignorando las palabras de la rubia.

"¿A que debemos tal honor?" Preguntó Integra con un tono burlón y esbozando una media sonrisa.

"No tiene sentido que un grupo de vampiros secuestre a una familia noble sin pedir algún tipo de rescate… y la aparición de tantos nidos de patéticos chupasangre desde lo que sucedió con los Williams me huele a que los tipos que intentaron liberara Abaddon están detrás de esto…" Explicó el nosferatu.

Integra dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, eso era algo que ella también ya había considerado. "Están tratando de hacer que se exponga y probablemente que pierda el control… además esta situación tan similar a lo de hace dos meses…"

"Hai…" Dijo el vampiro con una mirada distante aunque con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. "…puedo oler guerra my Master, sé que algo se avecina…" Agregó, sus ojos destellaron de un color rojo al momento de girarlos hacia Integra.

"Así que irás… ¿eh?" Cuestionó la mujer en confirmación.

"Hai… con su permiso, my Master" Respondió Alucard al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire.

Integra tomó el documento sobre su escritorio y pasó sus ojos sobre éste. "Familia Rohan… pareja e hija secuestrados…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

15 Kilómetros de distancia de Wakefield, Reino Unido. 2124 Horas.

Un grupo de helicópteros se dirigía a la ciudad de Wakefield, a 71 kilómetros al este de la ciudad de Manchester.

Tres helicópteros de Hellsing habían partido desde la ciudad Londres y se dirigían a toda velocidad a Wakefield.

Los ojos de todos los tripulantes se encontraban pegados en la pantalla de televisión a bordo del helicóptero… en la pantalla se observaba a través del noticiero como la policía y ejército rodeaba la gigantesca mansión de la familia Rohan

/Flashback/

Los cuatro cazadores se encontraban en la oficina de Integra, tres de ellos frente a la mujer mientras Alucard yacía al costado.

"Tenemos una situación difícil" Explicó Integra con su típica postura frente al escritorio. "…los medios de comunicación ya han rodeado el lugar así como la policía y el ejército, hasta ahora hemos logrado evitar que intenten ingresar para rescatar a los rehenes y terminen convertidos en más enemigos, pero no creo que eso dure mucho tiempo…"

"¿Hay alguno número estimado de enemigos?" Preguntó Pip.

"Iie…" Respondió la mujer negando con la cabeza. "…sabemos que son vampiros debido a un ghoul que fue abatido por un miembro de la policía"

"¿Han hecho alguna demanda?" Preguntó Seras.

"Negativo… no tenemos ninguna idea del porque tomaron rehenes, y esperamos que no hayan sido convertidos aun" Replicó la mujer un tanto frustrada.

"Nuestra misión es buscar y destruir entonces, ¿huh?" Murmuró Pip rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia el techo. "This is gonna be a pain in the ass…"

"Deberán ser rápidos y eficientes, pero sobre todo mantener un bajo perfil ¿queda claro?" Comandó la mujer estrechando sus ojos.

"¡Hai!" Respondieron Pip, Seras y Shinji al unísono.

/Fin de Flashback/

Integra le había dado la información más detallada a Pip, subrayando en ciertos detalles que debía de mantener para él mismo, y al leerlos, el mercenario se dio cuenta del porqué de la petición.

En ese helicóptero viajaban Pip, Seras, Shinji y Alucard, los tres primero no habían ocultado su sorpresa al encontrar al nosferatu esperándolos en el asiento del helicóptero cuando subieron, pero no era necesario hacer preguntas, era una situación delicada y entre más refuerzos mejor.

"_T menos un minuto"_ Dijo el piloto a través del altavoz, asegurando que todos estuvieran listos. Los helicópteros descendería en los terrenos de la mansión para el despliegue de todo el escuadrón de ataque y procurando mantenerse alejados de las cámaras de los medios de comunicación.

Los tres helicópteros hicieron una formación en 'V' y comenzaron a descender en los grandes jardines de la mansión Rohan.

BANG BOOOOOOM

De pronto el helicóptero se sacudió al tiempo que se escuchó una fuerte explosión. _"¡Tenemos daño en la base de la cola!¡Perdemos el control del helicóptero!"_ Exclamó el piloto alarmado.

"¿De verdad genio?" Gruñó Bernadotte mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de lo que podía. La cabina se llenó de luces rojas y zumbidos mientras el helicóptero descendía en círculos y descontrolado hacia el piso.

Shinji miró a sus alrededores, saltar del helicóptero no sería ningún problema, pero saltar en este momento significaría arriesgarse a pasar entre las aspas… y eso no era nada bueno.

"¡Sujétense!" Gritó Seras, quien tenía su mirada fuera de la cabina a través del cristal, su agudizada mirada le permitía observar con certeza la distancia entre el helicóptero y el piso.

CRASH SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundos, sintió su cuerpo sacudirse justo en el momento que el helicóptero golpeó inestablemente el piso y luego se vio a si mismo botar por toda la cabina como una muñeca de trapo.

"_¿¡Están bien!"_

"¿¡Todos bien!"

"_¿¡Águila uno, cuál es su estado!"_

"¿¡Cómo se encuentran!"

Las voces cuestionantes de los tripulantes, del piloto y de los pilotos de los demás helicópteros inundaron la cabina. Eso significaba que fueron los únicos derribados, al ir dirigiendo la formación en 'V' se habían convertido en el blanco principal.

El helicóptero se encontraba de lado, las aspas se habían destrozado al golpear con el piso y habían salido disparados sus fragmentos, mientras que en la cabina Shinji se encontraba en una esquina debajo de Seras y Pip se encontraba en la esquina opuesta.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó Pip con un quejido.

"Tshh… Victoria-san… me aplasta" Murmuró Shinji.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntó Seras ignorando a los dos cazadores y mirando a sus alrededores para evaluar la situación.

"Creo que me fracturé un hueso" Gruñó Bernadotte sujetándose con fuerza su espinilla izquierda.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Seras levantándose, y finalmente dejando respirar al chico debajo de ella, y se dirigió hacia Pip. "Debemos salir de aquí…" Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Shinji por su cuenta ya se había puesto de pie y miró a sus alrededores, faltaba un cazador… "Alucard-sama" Murmuró extrañado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Junto con Seras, Shinji se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos helicópteros, éstos dos se habían alejado de la zona de aterrizaje para evitar ser derribados por las armas de los enemigos.

En los brazos de Seras iba un muy irritado Bernadotte, la vampiresa lo llevaba al estilo nupcial… y al mercenario no le agradaba nada. Por su parte el piloto del helicóptero se había quedado atrás al no poder seguir el inhumano ritmo de la pareja de cazadores.

Al llegar a la zona de aterrizaje de los otros dos helicópteros no tardaron las burlas dirigidas a Pip por parte del escuadrón de mercenario al ver la 'forma' en la que llegó y haciendo que una vena palpitante se pintara en su frente.

"¿De qué forma procederemos?" Preguntó Shinji con su fría mirada dirigida hacia la mansión. "¿Me adelanto?" Preguntó al tiempo que sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada.

"El enemigo ha tomado la iniciativa de atacarnos y están bien armados…" Intervino Pip con una mirada seria en sus ojos y expresión meditativa en su rostro. "…Ikari, limpia los alrededores" Ordenó, ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte de la mujer.

"Hai" Respondió Shinji meramente con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y poniendo el visor nocturno sobre sus ojos. "Con permiso…"

SWIIFFFFF

El chico desapareció del lugar, su figura perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Seras le dio una mirada cuestionante a Bernadotte. "Él quiere y puede hacerlo…" Respondió meramente el mercenario. La vampiresa dejó salir solo un sonoro suspiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los helicópteros se habían situado a la lejanía de la mansión, aterrizando en un claro en medio de una zona boscosa del gigantesco patio de la misma y utilizando los mismos árboles como defensa.

Se habían alejado de la mansión poco más de ochocientos metros y acortó la distancia a la mitad en tan solo un par de segundos. Se detuvo momentáneamente y decidió esperar un ataque del enemigo, pero a pesar de haber detenido sus movimientos sus sentidos aún se mantenían agudizados.

FIIZZZ FIIZZZ

Vio un destello a la distancia y el sonido de un estruendoso disparo… inmediatamente después esbozó una sonrisa confiada al ver dos cohetes lanzados en su dirección y en respuesta lo único que hizo fue avanzar un par de metros hacia enfrente y observar tranquilamente como los cohetes pasaban a su costado y seguirse de largo a sus espaldas.

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM

Los cohetes se impactaron a sus espaldas y para ese momento Shinji ya había localizado a los dos agresores. Se encontraba a un par de cientos de metros del ala izquierda de la mansión… entre las sombras podía distinguir las siluetas de dos vampiros cargando el lanzacohetes con facilidad sobre sus hombros.

"Je…" El cazador esbozó una sonrisa feral y sus ojos se estrecharon. Ellos fueron quienes derribaron el helicóptero en el que él iba… se preguntaba cuantos más habrá en ese lugar.

SLASH SLASH

Los dos vampiros se encontraban recargando su lanza cohetes y preparándose para disparar nuevamente, vieron una línea plateada pasar por el aire frente a ellos y luego la de un chico de gabardina negra aparecer tranquilamente…

Dejaron caer al mismo tiempo la lanza cohetes para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al chico pero se detuvieron en seco cuando una línea carmesí se pintó en sus rostro y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de ésta… lo último que vieron antes de desplomarse fue al macaba sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Shinji blandió su espada a un costado para limpiar la sangre restante en el filo y paseó su mirada por los alrededores.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dentro de la mansión.

Un sujeto de cuerpo musculoso, gafas oscuras, barba de candado y de cabeza rapada yacía sentado en uno de los sofás de la mansión con sus brazos extendidos en el respaldo, y a sus costados se encontraban dos chicas de mirada maliciosa y ojos carmesí.

"Vaya, dos han caído…" Murmuró el sujeto esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda. "Ikari ha llegado… ¿no es así?" Cuestionó.

Frente a él se encontraba la rubia vampiresa Laura quien meramente asintió con una plácida sonrisa en su rostro. "Quedas a cargo…" Dijo la mujer antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las sombras.

"Por supuesto, déjenmelo a mí…" Dijo el sujeto con confianza antes de tronar sus dedos.

CLICK

En la misma habitación se encontraba una pareja adulta y una niña pequeña, estos estaban sentados en una esquina con sus manos atadas y sus bocas cubiertas con un paño. La familia observó horrorizada como los cadáveres regados en el piso de algunos de las decenas de personas que servían su mansión se comenzaron a poner de pie y se dirigían fuera del lugar.

Luego el sujeto se reclinó hacía en frente al tiempo que tomaba la radio que colgaba de su cinturón. "Escuchen todos… hemos perdido el ala izquierda, prepárense para capturar a este mocoso"

"_Entendido Seth…"_ Respondieron varias voces por la radio un momento después.

Seth se reclinó nuevamente en el sofá y se dejó mimar por las dos vampiresas. "Esto terminará rápido…" Murmuró con una sonrisa maligna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos después.

Shinji había rodeado la mansión en busca de más enemigos en un par de segundos, pero estos al parecer ya se habían replegado dentro de ésta… en este momento se encontraba frente a las puertas principales de la mansión. "Bernadotte-san voy a entrar…" Dijo por la radio.

"_Roger… ten cuidado, el apoyo va en camino"_ Respondió Pip desde el otro lado.

Shinji miró las grandes puertas por unos segundos y sin titubeo alguno se acercó a estas.

SCREEEEECHH

Las puertas hicieron un rechinido conforme se abrían y el chico se abrió paso dentro de la mansión.

Todo se encontraba en penumbras pero su visor nocturno le daba una clara imagen de lo que había a sus alrededores… no había ningún enemigo a la vista. Shinji quería hacer las cosas interesantes, tácticamente cualquier otro lugar hubiera sido perfecto para entrar, pero decidió usar la puerta principal, el lugar más obvio…

La adrenalina que su cuerpo liberaba en cada cacería se había vuelto una especie de droga, al sentir la adrenalina lo único que plagaba su mente era el enemigo a aniquilar y la espera de la próxima misión.

"¿Ikari Shinji?" Escuchó una voz a su costado.

"¿Huh?" Eso de verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa, nadie fuera de Hellsing lo había llamado por su nombre en un largo tiempo. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó el chico con un voz fría.

"Confirmado, el objetivo es Ikari Shinji_"_ Dijo la misma voz e ignorando sus preguntas.

"_Captúrenlo… pero recuerden mantenerlo con vida" _Respondió una voz a través de un radio.

"¡Roger!" Respondió la voz al comando. "Ya escucharon… traten de no herirlo mucho" Dijo la voz con un tono burlón.

STEP STEP STEP STEP

La entrada de la mansión daba a un gran corredor con una gran alfombra donde había pinturas y estatuas, como si fuera una galería de arte. A los costados, y recordándole a la mansión Hellsing, se extendían varios pasillo que llevaban a otros pasillo y a otras habitaciones… y al fondo del gran corredor había una lujosa escalinata que llevaba a los pisos superiores.

De la nada el lugar se había plagado de vampiros que apuntaban sus armas largas en dirección del chico.

Era la primera vez que encaraba por su cuenta a tantos enemigos… es más, en ninguna de las misiones anteriores se habían enfrentado a una plaga tan grande, ahí había por lo menos unos treinta vampiros.

Para sorpresa de los vampiros el chico no dio un paso a tras ni hubo duda en su lenguaje corporal… Shinji esbozó una sonrisa siniestra al verse rodeado de tantos enemigos, de haber estado ahí Seras o Pip, aun con sus visores nocturnos puestos lo hubieran confundido con Alucard por un instante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seras se estaba abriendo paso rápidamente hacia la mansión mientras que Pip había permanecido en la zona de aterrizaje de los helicópteros, al parecer tenía una fisura y no una fractura en la pierna, pero por el momento no se podía mover.

La vampiresa se había adelantado para dar apoyo a Shinji, pero por la esquina de su ojo notó algo moverse en la oscuridad en dirección a la zona de aterrizaje…

"¡R-rayos!" Exclamó con sus ojos abriéndose como platos y deteniéndose súbitamente.

A unas decenas de metros de distancia a su costado se percató de decenas de ghouls que se movían tétrica y lentamente por los campos de la mansión además de algunas figuras veloces entre ellos. Vampiros y ghouls se dirigían a la zona de aterrizaje, tenía que volver o aniquilarían al escuadrón que se encontraba atrás.

Giró su mirada hacia la mansión con culpa y preocupación inundando su rostro. "Lo siento Shinji-kun, te alcanzaré pronto…" Murmuró antes de cambiar su rumbo, Harkonenn en su espalda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CLINK

Shinji desenvainó su espada ligeramente empujando el tsuba con su dedo pulgar, la sonrisa de unos instantes atrás nunca abandonando su rostro.

"Niño, envaina esa espada… y ríndete" Dijo el vampiro que había hablado al inicio.

En ese uno de los vampiros a la derecha se abalanzó hacia Shinji para tratar de inmovilizarlo...

Los ojos del resto del escuadrón de midians no pudieron seguir los movimientos de Shinji, este había desenvainado totalmente su espada, se movió en dirección del vampiro que se abalanzó sobre él y cortó su cuello limpiamente.

La armada solamente había visto al chico desaparecer y un as de color plateado pasar por el aire y a través del atacante antes de que Shinji reapareciera nuevamente a las espaldas del vampiro.

El joven cazador solamente caminó lentamente hacia el centro del corredor, los ojos de la armada de vampiros observaban expectantes a su paralizado camarada y al tranquilo chico.

PUUUFFF

Ante las furiosas miradas de los vampiros el cuerpo del vampiro atacante se desplomó y su cabeza rodó por los suelos.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

Más de dos decenas de armas apuntaron en dirección de Shinji, quien aún los observaba con desinterés y frialdad.

"¡No disparen!" Gruñó el líder del escuadrón mientras el resto maldecía al ver a su compañero abatido. "Lo necesitamos con vida…" Agregó en un tono bajo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos bandos hizo un movimiento

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

En ese momento un gran reloj de péndulo que colgaba al fondo del corredor indicó que ya eran las diez de la noche… y era la señal de guerra.

"¡Captúrenlo!" Gruñó el líder, y en ese momento ante los incrédulos ojos del escuadrón completo la imagen del chico desapareció del centro del corredor y aparecieron seis imágenes del chico, uno frente a cada pequeña agrupación de los midians…

"¡¿Q-que demon-"

SLASH SLASH SLASH

El chico parecía haberse multiplicado, seis imágenes de él mismo se movían en toda el área con direcciones independientes la una de la otra… de no ser por los gritos agónicos y el crujir del metal al momento de cortar por piel, carne y hueso, este hubiera sido un bello espectáculo…

Los plateados reflejos de la espada iluminaron el lugar con forme la katana se blandía de un lugar a otro a velocidades inhumanas…

Los cuerpos despedazados totalmente comenzaron a desplomarse uno tras otro y comenzaban a crear un charco de sangre en toda el área… Algunos de los vampiros en desesperación decidieron ignorar las órdenes que habían recibido y alzaron sus metrallas para disparar ante las múltiples imágenes del chico pero fue en vano también.

Los ases plateados de luz cortaban el aire frente a ellos e inmediatamente sentían un dolor agudo y cortante en sus brazos para inmediatamente ver antes sus ojos atónitos como estos se comenzaran a desplomar mientras sus manos sujetaban aun las armas.

Durante el ataque Shinji esbozó una sonrisa confiada, durante el último par de meses había hecho más intenso su entrenamiento y gracias a ello había logrado controlar mejor su velocidad… una cosa era ser rápido y la otra poder controlar la velocidad alcanzada.

Al igual que con otro de los grupos de vampiros simplemente se acercó y blandió su espada de derecha a izquierda mientras destajaba extremidades y torsos con su espada que solamente dejaba un destello plateado en su paso.

Cortaba primero los tendones y músculos frontal superiores de sus piernas seguido de un casi inmediato corte profundo y a la altura del estómago, con eso lograba que los vampiros cayeran arrodillados y se comenzaran a desangrar desde su estómago. A eso le seguía blandir su espada a modo de cortar de tajo sus brazos para que estos cayeran con sus armas, y finalmente… hacer que sus cabezas rodaran.

Todo sucedió tan solo en unos segundos pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el midian que dirigía el grupo de vampiros se percatara de lo que sucedía… eso al mismo tiempo que el mismo se desplomaba al piso. _"El muy cabrón está tomándose su tiempo…"_ Pensó furioso al sentir como sus brazos se desprendían de su cuerpo. _"…bien podría habernos matado desde el inicio" _

SWIIFF SPLAT

Las múltiples figuras de Shinji desaparecieron un par de segundos después y una única figura del chico se encontraba en el centro del lugar. El cazador blandió su espada de un lado a otro para limpiar el filo y la sangre restante se esparció en el piso.

El chico miró a sus alrededores con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y una expresión de orgullo ante la escena… decenas de cadáveres de vampiros despedazadas yacían inertes bañados en su propia sangre.

Aun con su respiración un poco agitada Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia las escalinatas frente a él y esbozó una sonrisa feral. _"Terminemos con esto…"_ Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de inspeccionar algunas de las vastas recámaras de la mansión Shinji llegó finalmente a un estudio de música. Abrió la puerta lentamente y fue recibido por un hombre Afroamericano sentado en una pequeña silla de madera en el centro de la gran habitación.

A las espaldas del sujeto se encontraban dos chicas, una rubia y una morena… ambas mirando al chico con malicia y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, una de ellas tenía un chello en su mano y la otra el arco.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

El hombre comenzó a aplaudir lentamente al tiempo que miraba en su dirección antes de esbozar una media sonrisa.

"Te encargaste rápidamente de ellos, Ikari Shinji…" Murmuró al tiempo que extendía sus brazos, acto seguido las dos mujeres le entregaron el chelo y el arco al sujeto y éste los comenzó a acomodar… un instante después el arco hizo contacto con las cuerdas del chelo y una melodía inundó el lugar.

Las manos de Shinji se empuñaron inconscientemente al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos y su quijada se abría. El conocía esa canción a pesar de que ésta solamente tenía un par de segundos de haber iniciado.

El chico lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, su cuerpo se estremecía y Shinji desconocía la causa de ellos. "Concierto No. 2 de Vivaldi…" Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

"Veo que la conoces" Respondió tranquilamente el afroamericano, sus agudos sentidos captando el murmullo del chico.

"¿¡A que carajos estás jugando!" Gruñó Shinji, su rostro distorsionado por la furia, los músculos de su rostro y venas de su frente saltando contra su piel el tiempo que sus manos se convertían en puños.

Esa canción la conocía muy bien. Pasó meses ensayándola por su cuenta y en compañía de Catherine, finalmente la había tocado completa cuando Arthur y Elizabeth habían vuelto de su viaje del caribe… había dejado de tocarla y practicarla desde 'aquel' día.

El vampiro esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa mientras continuaba tocando la melodía y esta se ampliaba conforme la temperatura del lugar descendía y una extraña aura impregnaba el lugar.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Gruñó Shinji nuevamente, esta vez su mano estaba sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

"Disculpa…" Dijo el afroamericano deteniendo la melodía súbitamente. "...no me he presentado, mi nombre es Seth Stryder…" Se presentó asintiendo levemente y esbozando una sonrisa confiada. "…y tú eres mi presa" Agregó.

Shinji solamente lo observó en silencio.

"Debo decir que me sorprende lo rápido que acabaste con mis tropas, esperaba que te detuvieran un poco más de tiempo… pero amigo, debes de mejorar en tu estrategia…" Dijo Seth mientras se ponía de pie, las dos vampiresas se acercaron desde su espalda para sujetar el chelo y el arco. "¿buscar habitación por habitación? Hace un largo rato que hubieran muerto…" Agregó al tiempo que con su mano señalaba en dirección de una esquina del gran estudio.

Shinji giró su mirada de reojo e inmediatamente sintió un nudo en la garganta, ahí se encontraba una pareja adulta y una niña pequeña. No sabía por qué… más bien no quería pensar en la razón del porque sentía una presión en su pecho y un temblor incontrolable invadir su cuerpo.

"Souichiro ya se hubiera encargado de ellos con esa espada que cargas…" Agregó el vampiro señalando con su cabeza en dirección de Shinji y esbozando una sonrisa maligna de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver sus filosos colmillos.

"No jodas conmigo…" Murmuró Shinji con una voz oscura y ronca, de no haber sido por los visores sobre sus ojos, Seth hubiera visto la asesina mirada en los ojos del chico.

"Ikari… tengo dos propuestas sencillas" Dijo Seth alzando su mano empuñada antes de elevar su dedo índice. "Uno, sales de aquí caminando conmigo y esta bella familia permanece aquí a salvo" Explicó tranquilamente. "…o dos, te muelo a golpes, te llevo conmigo y esa linda familia se convierte en el almuerzo de mis dos bellezas…"

El joven cazador no reaccionó ante las palabras amenazantes del vampiro, al menos no de la forma que Seth estaba acostumbrado. "Je…" Shinji meramente esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

"Oh vaya…" Respondió el vampiro con falsa sorpresa. "…tanta confianza no encaja con el perfil del patético Tercer Elegido" Con eso Seth borró la sonrisa burlona del rostro de Shinji… la temperatura descendió aún más y el aire se tornó seco, y finalmente Seth se percató de que era esa extraña aura que inundaba el ambiente… era instinto asesino.

"¿Insinúas que eres fuerte?" Continuó Seth, esta vez una expresión seria en su rostro. "Eres patético, no pudiste salvar a una niñita y a sus padres…"

"Cállate…" Gruñó Shinji por lo bajo, las terribles imágenes de dos meses atrás viniendo a su mente e inconscientemente giró su rostro y mirada a un costado… tratando de negarse a sí mismo el recordar tales cosas.

"Pero eso ya lo sabes… También eres un cobarde que ni siquiera ha ido a sus tumbas" Agregó, los ojos carmesí del afroamericano destellaron en la oscuridad con malicia.

"Tan débil que sucumbiste a la oscuridad para tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido…" El joven cazador miró cuestionante al vampiro. "… y casi matas a la persona que te ha entrenado y se ha convertido en tu tutor"

"Eso es…" Murmuró Shinji con voz ronca pero fue interrumpido por Seth.

"¿Vas a darme excusas al respecto?" Cuestionó el vampiro girando su cabeza de lado y mirando con las cejas levantadas al chico. "¿Cómo te excusarías ante una niña de ocho años que muere con una daga en el abdomen?"

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos… y finalmente después dos meses se rompió la dura coraza que había puesto frente a él y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr libremente.

"Y-yo… "

PAFFFFF

"¡Ughhh!" Shinji se dobló al ser interrumpido con un terrible golpe en su estómago. Seth había atacado…

"Lady Elizabeth lloraba al ver el cuerpo de Catherine y se arrastraba con una daga en el vientre mientras estaba desangrándose… pero ella solo quería llegar al cuerpo de su hija…" Dijo Seth arrodillándose a un lado de Shinji y murmurando en su oído.

El joven cazador tenía su mirada perdida y le era difícil recuperarse después del terrible golpe que había recibido… su velocidad no le ayudaba para ello.

PUFFFFF

"¡Auuughhhh!" Gritó Shinji al salir disparado por los aires.

"Esperaba más de ti Ikari…" Dijo Seth después de propinarle una patada a Shinji en el costado y sacarlo volando. "...esto es patético, toda tú máscara de dureza y capacidades asesinas se derrumbaron con unas cuantas palabras… ¿y te haces llamar un cazador?"

Shinji forcejaba para levantarse después del golpe, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de tener un par de costillas rotas… la patada con la descomunal fuerza de un midian más las botas punta de acero de Seth eran una terrible combinación.

"¡Ughhh!" Shinji dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando el vampiro lo levantó del cabello como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y luego arrancó el visor nocturno de su cabeza.

Se encontraban frente a frente, Seth lo miraba pasivamente mientras Shinji le devolvía una mirada furiosa aunque derrotada… como la de un lobo herido frente al cañón de una escopeta.

"Debiste tomar la opción uno… pero tu arrogancia tendrá consecuencias" Murmuró Seth con una mirada fría. "Alicel, comienza por favor…" Ordenó señalando con su cabeza en dirección a la familia apresada.

La chica morena esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, lo cual era algo diabólico para lo que implicaban esas palabras, y se dirigió hacia los Rohan.

"Cada decisión tiene una consecuencia y no importa quien seas, no importa lo que hagas, no eres nadie especial para no asumir las consecuencias de tus acciones…" Dijo Seth mientras giraba la mirada de Shinji, ahora sujetándolo del cuello, en dirección de los Rohan.

"¿Q-que-"

"Pudiste tomar la opción uno… ahora mira como mueren ellos debido a tus acciones" Interrumpió Seth y con cada palabra llena de malicia.

Shinji miró con terror y con desesperación como la vampiresa rubia se acercaba a la familia y rompía las cuerdas de la niña pequeña.

Los padres gritaba y suplicaban para que la dejaran ir al mismo tiempo que la pequeña forcejeaba para soltarse del poderoso agarre de la vampiresa, pero todas las suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos…

"Ahora di adiós a la pequeña y dulce Teresa…" Murmuró el afroamericano.

Shinji estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer ahora que Teresa gritaba aterrada conforme la vampiresa acercaba sus filosos colmillos a su cuello… Si bien era cierto que en este momento el dolor invadía su cuerpo, mientras que la desesperación nublaba su mente… la furia poseía su corazón.

"¡CATHERINE!" Rugió Shinji con todas sus fuerzas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un minuto antes.

Lejos de la multitud, Laura observaba con un rostro plácido y una sonrisa en dirección de la mansión.

Se encontraba en una pequeña colina a unos cientos de metros atrás de donde se habían reunido los curiosos a ver qué era lo que sucedía dentro de la mansión de los Rohan, estos eran detenidos por los policías, bomberos y militares que rodeaban el lugar completo…

"Seth, tienes una lengua venenosa… pero está bien, destruye su voluntad, no la necesitamos…" Dijo al tiempo su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Pasaron unos segundos, los ojos Laura se tornaron expectantes aunque al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza negativamente. "La niña primero ¿huh?" Musitó.

Sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más expectantes segundo tras segundo… pero su expresión cambió súbitamente a una de terror. "Esto es..."

Una terrible aura inundó el frío aire del pequeño poblado y observó cómo primero los vehículos y equipo electrónico de los policías y militares comenzaba a fallar junto con el alumbrado público de los alrededores de la mansión.

Se encontraba a más de doscientos metros de la mansión y aun así podía sentir como la temperatura disminuía y como el aire se llenaba de malicia… se sentía en ese momento estar siendo engullida por la oscuridad. "No debía llegar a esto… ¡Mátalo ahora!" Exclamó molesta y agitada.

"¿Matarlo?" Escuchó preguntar una ronca voz a sus espaldas.

BAAANG BAAANG SPLAT

Y antes de poder girar su mirada el sonido de explosión de un par de armas de alto calibre ensordeció sus oídos momentáneamente.

"¡AAAGGGHH!"

Laura se desplomó al perder el equilibrio súbitamente, sintió como sus dos piernas volaban en miles de pedazos a la altura de la rodilla y un dolor paralizante invadirla. Ya se había formado un charco de sangre bajo la rubia antes de que esta lograra enfocar su mirada e identificar a su agresor.

"¿Matar a Ikari?" Cuestionó la voz nuevamente.

En ese momento los ojos de Laura se llenaron de terror al reconocer la figura frente a ella. El nosferatu y cazador de la familia Hellsing se encontraba ante ella, sus dos humeantes y frente a él se encontraban sus dos titánicas armas amenazando con disparase de nuevo y apuntando en dirección de ella. "A-alucard" Logró decir con un hilo de voz.

El cuerpo de Laura se estremecía al ver al imponente cazador frente a ella.

"Veo que nos conocemos…" Respondió Alucard esbozando su peculiar y conocida sádica sonrisa.

Laura trató de alejarse de Alucard usando sus brazos para arrastrarse por el piso, el terror la invadía y sabía que la muerte era inminente para ella de una u otra forma.

"Ahora dime, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Alucard, su voz tornándose ronca y sádica, sus ojos llenos de malicia y destellando de color rojo.

La rubia ignoró la pregunta y seguía arrastrándose por el piso, tratando de alejarse del nosferatu.

BANG BANG

"¡Uaaaaghhhhh!" Gritó Laura cuando sus dos brazos explotaron a la altura de los codos… Alucard la había inmovilizado totalmente ahora.

El siempre tranquilo y atractivo rostro de la rubia se había distorsionado por la furia y el dolor, sus ojos miraban de forma amenazante al vampiro aun cuando no podía hacer nada en contra de éste.

Alucard enfundó a Jackal mientras acortaba lentamente la distancia entre él y la mujer, al estar frente a ella y ante los ojos aterrados de Laura, se inclinó y la sujetó del cuello, la vampiresa dejó salir un grito ahogado ante el poderoso agarre del nosferatu.

El ensangrentado cuerpo de Laura se encontraba suspendido en el aire mientras Alucard la sujetaba del cuello, los brazos y piernas de la mujer estaban dispersados en el piso en un charco de sangre… y ahora los dos vampiros intercambiaron miradas.

"Ahora me dirás quién es tu maestro y que es lo que planean…" Dijo Alucard esbozando una sonrisa feral que mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

Acababa de decir esas palabras cuando la chica sonrió confiada unos instantes antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en unas poderosas llamas de color púrpura que iluminaron el cielo nocturno.

Alucard pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica mientras era engullida por las llamas… solamente pasaron un par de segundos antes de que lo único que restara de aura fueran cenizas, incluso las partes de su cuerpo que yacían en el piso se habían desintegrado.

Parte del brazo del cazador había sido engullido también por las llamas pero este no reaccionó al respecto… Alucard yacía de pie con una expresión blanca en su rostro, su brazo extendido y su mano empuñada donde hacía unos momentos se encontraba el cuello de la vampiresa.

En su puño, extrañamente el vampiro podía sentir un pequeño objeto cuadrado y metálico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

PAAFFF

"¡Uaaaaghhhhh!" Seth dejó salir un quejido de dolor cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo salir por los aires, derribando sillas, mesas e instrumentos en el proceso.

"_Mierda…"_ Gruñó mentalmente mientras sacudía su aturdida cabeza, ese golpe realmente le había dolido… aunque no más que el resto de ataques que había recibido. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente ensangrentado, lleno de cortes y golpes por todas partes y su rostro se encontraba mutilado.

El ambiente estaba inundado por oscuridad y maldad, su cuerpo temblaba por un terror indescriptible y que no podía controlar, era como un cáncer que se había esparcido por cada célula de su cuerpo.

"Ponte de pie…" Escuchó Seth a sus espaldas. Era la voz de Shinji, pero a esta se le había sumado una segunda voz haciendo una especie de eco a cada palabra, como si fueran dos personas las que estuvieran hablando.

Seth paseó su mirada por los alrededores… la familia Rohan se encontraba en una esquina, viendo aterrados la escena frente a ellos y las dos vampiresas que lo acompañaban yacían inertes en el piso. Finalmente giró su mirada hacia el chico…

Shinji se acercaba hacia el lentamente empuñando su katana… un aura de color negro girando en torno a él, sus ojos eran totalmente negros y la sonrisa en su rostro emanaba una malicia indescriptible.

/Flashback/

"¡CATHERINE!" Rugió Shinji con todas sus fuerzas.

La primera reacción de Seth fue soltar al chico cuando un torbellino de llamas negras apareció alrededor del chico. Un aura de muerte inundó el lugar inmediatamente… sí, ese sentimiento era inconfundible en ese momento.

La vampiresa morena se detuvo instantáneamente al tiempo que clavaba su aterrada y sorprendida mirada en el joven cazador de Hellsing. Su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolablemente y podía sentir las frías manos de la muerte empuñando su corazón. La morena lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era observar con terror los totalmente negros ojos del chico… los cuales estaban clavados en ella, como los de un predador sobre su presa.

"Suéltala…" Dijo Shinji con un eco maligno en su voz, su furiosa mirada en la vampiresa. Pero el cuerpo de ella simplemente no reaccionaba por el terror que la invadía.

"¡Ughhh!" La morena dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando una mano cubrió su rostro e incrustó su cráneo contra el concreto.

Todo fue muy rápido, Seth ni siquiera notó el momento en el que Shinji había desaparecido frente a él para atacar a su subordinada. En este momento el chico se encontraba cargando con un brazo a la pequeña mientras que con el otro incrustaba el cráneo de su subordinada en el piso…

El aura de muerte no solo infundía terror en los vampiros, la pareja observaba paralizada la escena frente a ellos, y la niña pequeña había quedado inconsciente casi instantáneamente debido a ella.

Shinji se puso de pie y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia los Rohan con la pequeña en brazos, se acercó a ellos y no notó el terror en los rostros de la pareja en el momento que depositó a la pequeña a sus pies.

El momento que Shinji se tomó para depositar a la niña junto a sus padres, la otra vampiresa salió de su transe de terror y giró para emprender su huida.

PUFFFFFF

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el aire salió de sus pulmones y un hilo de saliva y sangre escurrió de su boca al sentir dolorosamente un puño clavarse en su estómago que la detuvo en seco y la hizo volar por los aires en dirección contraria.

"¡Agghh! ¡Agghh! ¡Agghh!" La rubia vampiresa gritaba conforme su cuerpo golpeaba el piso una y otra vez al rodar por éste.

Seth observó el intercambio sin moverse y en silencio… todo había ocurrido tan solo en un par de segundos.

SLASH CRASH

"_¿¡Qu-"_ No logró terminar su pregunta mental ya que su cráneo había sido incrustado contra el techo instantes después de haber sido destajado en el pecho por el filo de una espada.

CRASH

No sabía cómo su cráneo había llegado al techo, pero ahora no importaba, ahora había sido lanzado por los aires como una muñeca de trapo y se estrelló contra una repisa de cristal, pudo sentir como los fragmentos de vidrio se encajaban en su espalda.

SWIIIFFF

A penas se recuperaba del golpe cuando sintió la mortífera presencia del chico frente a él… Seth elevó su mirada y se encontró con ojos totalmente negros observándolo con frialdad. "Mald-"

SLASH

"¡Uaghhhhh!" Seth iba a maldecirlo, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el filo de la espada atravesó su rostro a la altura de su boca, despedazando tendones, músculos y cortando parte de su lengua.

"No hables más" Dijo Shinji con una voz siniestra antes de tomarlo del cuello.

Ahora era el chico quien cargaba a Seth con facilidad con una mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba su espada… esta la había recuperado del piso una fracción de segundo antes del primer ataque a afroamericano.

"_Así que esto es Abaddon…" _Pensó Seth con sus ojos clavados en los oscuros ojos del chico.

/Fin de Flashback/

Durante los siguientes minutos el chico dejó salir toda su furia y frustración en el pequeño grupo de vampiros. Las dos vampiresas ya habían muerto, sus cabezas colgaban de su cuerpo por un tirón de piel, sus rostros estaban totalmente desfigurados, sus cuerpos llenos de severos cortes sangrantes y huesos rotos… pero Seth se encontraba en peores condiciones y aún con vida.

"Mwagtameh" Dijo Seth, sangre escurriendo de su boca y mirando con terror al chico. Se encontraba arrodillado con sus brazos colgando inmóviles a los costados y su espalda encorvada.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó el chico clavando sus negros ojos en él. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"¡Wya Mwagtame!" Gritó Seth, su palabra apenas comprensible debido al desgarro de su rostro y boca. _"Apresúrate, apresúrate, apresúrate… ¡apresúrate y mátame!"_ Pensó el vampiro con desesperación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes

Había sido difícil el eliminar la plaga de ghouls y al pequeño grupo de vampiros que había atacado al resto del escuadrón de Hellsing curiosamente debido a la desorganizada forma en que habían atacado… cuando hay una estrategia se puede plantear una contra-estrategia más rápidamente, pero al no haber una todo era un caos…

Pero el grupo mercenario de los Wild Geese contaba con armamento especializado para las misiones… originalmente usaban balas de cualquier tipo, pero conforme su servicio con Hellsing se prolongaba se les brindaron armas totalmente anti-midians.

Los más difíciles de abatir habían sido el pequeño grupo de cinco vampiros debido a que eran muy escurridizos, pero las armas anti-midian los habían mantenido a raya… al final Seras se percató de que su presencia no había sido totalmente necesaria.

Se dirigía rápidamente a la mansión y al encontrarse ante las puertas de esta sintió como una terrible aura la envolvía… esa aura que había sentido meses atrás.

"¡S-shinji-kun!" Exclamó con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su cuerpo estremeciéndose levemente.

La rubia se adentró rápidamente en la mansión, tenía que detener a Shinji, pero al entrar se detuvo abruptamente por la escena ante ella... ahí se encontraban las decenas de vampiros que Shinji había despedazado unos minutos antes. "¿Tu hiciste esto?" Preguntó al aire sorprendida y pasando sus ojos por la sangrienta escena ante ella. "D-debo apresurarme" Dijo con perturbación en su voz y sacudiendo su cabeza para salir del trance.

No necesitaba saber la ubicación exacta de Shinji, podía sentir claramente el epicentro de esa terrible aura de muerte que inundaba los alrededores.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar al segundo piso de la mansión viró a la izquierda, sintiendo inmediatamente la terrible aura que emanaba Shinji desde una de las habitaciones del pasillo, podía ver un aura negra fluir fuera de la habitación como si fuera un torrente de agua.

Le tomó un par de segundos llegar ahí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena frente a ella.

Shinji se encontraba dándole la espalda, y éste se encontraba envuelto por una espesa bruma negra que giraba en torno a él, la espada que empuñaba estaba bañada en sangre, un par de metros enfrente del joven cazador se encontraba arrodillado un hombre afroamericano, su cuerpo totalmente mutilado y ensangrentado.

"¡Wya Mwagtame!" Gritó el sujeto, sus palabras distorsionadas por todas los desgarres en tu rostro. Seras intuyó que era uno de los vampiros.

Las palabras no eran claras, pero el horror y la desesperación que la rubia vio en el rostro del vampiro expresaban algo inconfundible… rogaba porque lo sacaran ya de su miseria.

"¡Uggghhhh!" Seras observó horrorizada como la imagen de Shinji aparecía frente al vampiro cuando ni siquiera lo había visto moverse, el chico había pateado al afroamericano directamente en la cara, haciéndolo volar por los aires un par de metros.

El vampiro cayó de espaldas contra el piso, sus extremidades contorsionadas en ángulos increíbles debido a la gran cantidad de fracturas… y ahora el chico aparecía de pie sobre él.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

Seth ni siquiera podía gritar, su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor mientras sus gritos quedaban ahogados en su garganta… Shinji yacía sobre él, blandiendo su espada de un lado a otro y cortándolo a través de todo su cuerpo, destruyendo los pocos tejidos y órganos que quedaban en una sola pieza.

"¡Detente! ¡Ya es suficiente Shinji-kun!" Gritó Seras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Detente! ¡Ya es suficiente Shinji-kun!" Escuchó Shinji a sus espaldas, era la voz de Seras, e inmediatamente después sintió un par de brazos en volverlo desde atrás a la altura de su pecho y que sujetaban sus dos brazos. "¡Detente por favor! ¡No sigas!" Gritó la rubia contra su espalda.

La vampiresa se había abalanzado contra el joven cazador para abrazarlo y detenerlo desde su espalda, ignorando la terrible aura que giraba en torno a él, ignorando el terrible ataque que estaba ejecutando…

"No sigas por favor…" Rogó Seras sujetándolo con fuerza, tratando de inmovilizar sus brazos para que dejara de blandir su espada contra el maltrecho enemigo.

"Victoria-san…" Gruñó Shinji, aunque su molesta voz no iba dirigida hacia la mujer. "…este bastardo… ¡Este bastardo!" Exclamó el chico con odio al tiempo que forcejeaba y trataba de seguir despedazando el cuerpo del vampiro.

El cuerpo de Seth yacía inerte en el piso, había muerto después de ser destajado un par de veces… pero Shinji había continuado sin darse cuenta y sin importarle, e iba a despedazar el cuerpo del vampiro.

"¡Detén esto por favor! ¿¡Qué es lo que te está pasando!" Exclamó la rubia.

"¡ESTOS BASTARDOS LOS ASESINARON! ¡ARTHUR-SAN! ¡ELIZABETH-SAN! ¡CATHERINE!" Gritó Shinji furioso y desesperado al no poder zafarse del agarre de la rubia… al mismo tiempo el aura comenzaba a desvanecerse muy lentamente. "¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS ELLOS! ¡VOY A VENGAR SUS MUERTES! ¡A TODOS ESTOS BASTARDOS VOY A MANDARLOS DIRECTO AL INFIERNO!"

Seras no necesitaba más palabras para saber lo que había pasado en ese lugar… y de alguna forma comprendía él porque del bestial ataque de Shinji hacia el vampiro.

"Es suficiente Shinji-kun… ya está muerto, por favor, tranquilízate…" Decía la mujer en un tono amable tratando de que el chico se calmara, podía sentir como el aura asesina desaparecía poco a poco y a Shinji dejar de forcejear en sus brazos, ahora el chico se encontraba cabizbajo y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

La furia se disipó inmediatamente conforme su mente era invadida por recuerdos con la familia Williams, ahora un dolor insoportable invadía su pecho y sus ojos se nublaban con las lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a caer.

CLANK

"Victoria-san… ¡Ellos fueron quienes…! ¿Por qué los asesinaron? ¿Por qué a ellos? Eran inocentes, eran buenas personas…" Su voz se había comenzado a quebrar y sus manos se aflojaron dejando caer su espada al piso. "…Catherine tenía solo ocho años…"

Seras sintió el dolor que asediaba al chico y de sus ojos también comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas conforme se arrodillaba en el piso junto con Shinji. "No lo sé Shinji-kun… de verdad lo siento, desearía que todo fuera una pesadilla…"

"Quiero verlos…" Dijo Shinji entre sollozos.

La rubia apretó los dientes… podía imaginar cuanto el chico quería verlos de nuevo. "Lo sé Shinji-kun..."

Después de meses el joven japonés finalmente se había quebrado, se encontraba arrodillado en el piso mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Seras continuaba abrazándolo, apoyándolo, no quería detener su llanto esto le hacía bien a Shinji.

"Shinji-kun… no puedes dejar que el odio te consuma" Murmuró Seras.

"L-lo se p-pero…"

"…formabas parte de su familia, ellos nunca hubieran querido verte infeliz, no te encierres en ti mismo, no sucumbas ante el odio" Agregó la rubia interrumpiéndolo, sus palabras fuertes pero suportivas.

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico.

"Debes de ser feliz, Shinji-kun… hazlo por ellos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Mansión Hellsing. 0930 Horas.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Shinji había puesto pie en la enfermería, las veces que pasaba era solamente para ver el estado de Walter antes de retirarse y sumergirse en sus labores diarias.

"Buenos días Walter-Sensei…" Saludó Shinji sentándose junto a la cama del anciano. Los signos de Walter eran estables y sus órganos internos y externos se habían recuperado ya, todo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de Walter para despertar del coma en el que se encontraba. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el anciano solamente parecía haber envejecido un poco más… sin duda era una persona muy fuerte. "…lamento no haberlo visitado debidamente…" Se excusó Shinji apenado y mirando a los alrededores.

"Walter-Sensei, ya he obtenido el rango de Teniente en la armada… apenas del día de ayer realizamos un rescate exitoso… y por mi cooperación en la misión fue elevado mi rango" Narró Shinji con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

"¿Sabe? la familia a la que rescatamos estaba aterrada de mí… perdí mis cabales y tenían miedo a que me acercara a liberarlos…" Shinji apretó los puños y dirigió su mirada al piso. "Y-yo… simplemente p-perdí el control y a-ataqué…"

Shinji guardó silencio por unos instantes, recordando como la familia Rohan estaba aterrada de él, después del brutal despliegue que habían presenciado no sabían si el mismo era amigo o enemigo… al final fue Seras quien los liberó y se encargó de llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

"Walter-Sensei, ¿sabe de qué me di cuenta? Victoria-san me ayudó a ver que a pesar de que me he vuelto fuerte… aún sigo siendo muy débil…" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nostálgica. "Después de lo que pasó con Arthur-san, Elizabeth-san y Catherine… después de lo que le hice a usted…" Shinji se detuvo, apretó sus dientes y empuñó sus manos con fuerza. "…realmente lo siento, debí haber sido más fuerte"

/Flashback/

Las imágenes de lo que sucedió la noche en la que se intentó liberar a Abaddon habían llegado a su mente al despertar tres días después de dicho incidente, y aunque algo borroso, podía recordar lo que había hecho… lo recordaba como si hubiera sido un espectador, como si alguien más fuera el que se encontraba fuera de control.

Podía recordar dos figuras femeninas que yacían en el piso, no recordaba exactamente de qué forma las había atacado al encontrarse bajo el intoxicante poder de Abaddon.

Una mujer con ropajes de monja se encontraba inmóvil en el piso boca abajo, y decenas de estacas de color negro atravesaban su ensangrentado cuerpo y la mantenían contra el piso.

Otra mujer de cabello rubio, la cual por un momento pensó que era Seras pero lo había descartado al ver sus ropajes, su situación era la misma, su cuerpo se encontraba atravesado por decenas de estacas mientras yacía inerte en el piso…

El demonio no había encontrado un reto en ellas y las había abatido rápidamente… pero Walter era otra historia.

El demonio se lanzó contra Walter desde el aire, una katana en su mano y una estaca oscura en la otra, sus dos alas extendidas mientras descendía a toda velocidad… como un halcón sobre su presa.

Walter se encontraba solamente algo maltrecho, algunos heridas en su cuerpo causadas por las estacas negras que lanzaba el enemigo, pero nada como para inmovilizarlo. Al ver al demonio lanzarse contra él desde el aire desplegó sus filamentos, creando un torbellino sobre su cabeza.

SWIFF SWIFF SWIFF SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT

El joven poseído ignoró el despliegue y se lanzó al ataque, pero al pasar a través de los filamentos su cuerpo se convirtió en fragmentos de carne y sangre al ser despedazado por estos.

"¿Huh?" Eso no era algo que Walter esperaba, el demonio fácilmente pudo haber destrozado los filamentos o evitarlos para llegar a él.

"Iiiighhhhh" Escuchó un siseo feral a su costado y al girar su mirada todo se volvió rojo…

"¡Aaaaagghhh!" El demonio se encontraba a un par de metros a su derecha y frente a éste se encontraba una esfera de energía roja, la cual hizo explosión un segundo después…

Walter rodó por el piso después de haber sido empujado por el despliegue de energía, sus ropas se habían desgarrado y quemado un poco, pero se encontraba bien, fue la onda expansiva lo que lo había golpeado.

SIIIIIIIFFFFF

Walter no perdió tiempo y desplegó los filamentos a su alrededor inmediatamente, y fue una decisión certera… A sus espaldas volaron pedazos de carne y sangre cuando el demonio había aparecido ahí.

No menguó su defensa de filamentos, hasta ahora había sido lo suficientemente efectiva para mantener distancia entre él y el demonio, pero todo se tornó rojo nuevamente… Walter alzó su mirada al cielo, siguiendo la fuente de la roja energía... "Oh no…" Murmuró, sus ojos abriéndose como platos.

BOOOOOOOOM

Esta técnica había sido utilizada por el chico poseído en algunas ocasiones, primero creaba una esfera de energía roja, y al explotar, de esta volaban como proyectiles miles de lanzas oscuras que se clavaban en todas partes y tapizaban el piso, solo para disolverse en el aire un minuto después.

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Walter elevó su defensa de filamentos, creando un poderoso torbellino, con este desviaba y despedazaba los proyectiles que se dirigían hacia él… aunque debía admitir que comenzaba a cansarse, el demonio simplemente no menguaba en sus ataques y parecía estar disfrutando de esto.

Pero mientras elevaba su defensa sintió una presencia a su costado, giró su incrédula mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Qu-" Una columna de energía negra se dirigía hacia él.

El demonio había aparecido a su costado a unos metros de distancia, y al blandir la katana desplegó la columna de energía que ahora se dirigía a Walter.

"¡AAGGHHH!" El cazador no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… la columna de energía se impactó contra su cuerpo de lleno, esta lo lanzó por los aires al mismo tiempo que quemaba la parte de su cuerpo donde había sido golpeado.

Eso había dolido, mucho, la zona de su cuerpo donde se había impactado se encontraba llena de quemaduras y salía humo… Ahora Walter forcejeaba para ponerse de pie, el dolor que sentía era abrumador, pero tenía que seguir peleando…

FLAP FLAP

Walter sintió una sombra envolverlo y una presencia maligna postrarse ante él. El anciano miró con furia la demoniaca figura que batía sus alas sobre su cabeza y lo observaba pasivamente...

El demonio al ver al anciano ya casi inmóvil perdió el interés en él... así que batió sus alas y se elevó en el cielo, se giró, dándole la espalda a Walter y cinco esferas de energía roja aparecieron a los pies del demonio, las cuales aumentaban cada vez mas de tamaño e intensidad de brillo…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Lo último que vio Walter fue la cegadora luz roja que lo envolvió.

/Fin de Flashback/

No había sido para nada una pelea justa ni mucho menos heroica… Walter C. Dornez había sido derrotado con ridícula facilidad, no había forma alguna de enfrentar tan abrumador poder.

El anciano había sido golpeado por la explosión al tiempo que decenas de estacas negras se habían clavado en su cuerpo… era un milagro que se encontrara con vida aún.

"No importa a donde vaya, cosas horribles siempre van a suceder ¿no es así Walter-Sensei?" Dijo el chico con una mirada distante en sus ojos. "…prometo tratar de vivir con ello, trataré de dejar de huir…"

Al decir esas palabras Shinji sintió por alguna razón un gran peso se quitó de sus hombros, el chico esbozó una media sonrisa, con una expresión confiada en su rostro. "Usted tampoco deje de pelear Walter-Sensei… todos lo estamos esperando" Dijo para finalizar.

El joven cazador se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería, tenía que ver a alguien más… después de más de dos meses finalmente visitaría la tumba de la familia Williams.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un día antes. Oficina de Integra. 0430 Horas

Era de madrugada y el escuadrón acababa de volver de la misión en Wakefield, Shinji se encontraba en su habitación en este momento ya que sus ánimos no eran buenos después de que finalmente se había enfrentado a sus demonios internos, mientras que a la rubia dirigente de Hellsing la acompañaban en su oficina la presencia de Alucard, Seras y un enyesado Bernadotte.

Integra dejó salir un suspiro. "Así que Ikari perdió el control…" Murmuró con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"No solo eso…" Intervino el vampiro. "…el sello ha probado no ser del todo eficiente" Pip y Seras asintieron. "…este tiene algunas fugas" Agregó con humor.

Integra asintió meramente. "¿Alguna otra información relevante?" Cuestionó intercalando su mirada entre Seras y Pip.

El mercenario encogió los hombros avergonzado… no tenía nada debido a que había quedado fuera de combate desde el inicio.

No obstante Seras asintió con una expresión seria en su rostro, Integra asintió en su dirección indicándole que diera su informe. "Hai… Shinji-kun mencionó el nombre de la persona a la que enfrentó en la mansión Williams… solamente es el nombre, pero es un inicio, el sujeto se llama Souichiro"

"Souichiro" Repitió Integra mientras escribía el nombre en un pedazo de papel. "…ordenaré que Inteligencia busque a todas las personas que han entrado al país con este nombre" Explicó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el nosferatu. "¿Alucard?" Indagó la mujer… el vampiro siempre tenía algo que decir.

"Descubrí esto…" Respondió Alucard al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha, una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

"¡Eso es…" Exclamaron Integra y Seras con sus ojos abiertos como platos al reconocer el pequeño chip que Alucard mostraba en su mano. Pip solamente lo miró curiosidad.

"Freaks…" Dijo Integra con una expresión mortíferamente seria en su rostro.

"Millenium" Murmuró Seras.

"Así que Millenium está tras el poder de Abaddon…" Murmuró la mujer analizando la información mentalmente. "Ahora la pregunta es porque…"

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, cada quien meditando las posibles respuestas a ello pero nadie podía discernir la razón de ello.

El plan de Corvinus había funcionado…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después del Rescate Rohan.

Era viernes y Shinji ya se había desocupado de sus labores en la mansión, todo se habían percatado del notorio cambio de actitud en el chico así como del cambio en su lenguaje corporal. Las personas de la mansión se acercaban a él nuevamente, y eso hizo que el chico se diera cuenta que encerrarse de la forma en que lo había hecho no lo llevaba a ningún lugar… solamente lo alejaba de todos.

Shinji decidió pasear por los jardines de la mansión, tenía tiempo que no los recorría, solía tomar caminatas de un par de horas entre estos, ya que le ayudaban a aclarar su mente y a tranquilizarse, lo único malo era que ya no tenía su SDAT para escuchar música mientras lo hacía.

"Oi, Ikari…" Escuchó una familiar voz al costado de por dónde caminaba. Shinji giró su mirada y se encontró con una escena familiar…

Ahí, tendido en el césped, con su manos cruzadas tras la nuca y usándolas como almohada se encontraba Bernadotte.

"¿Bernadotte-san?" Respondió Shinji observando al mercenario con curiosidad. Tenía una pierna enyesada y junto a él yacían un par de muletas. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Tomando una siesta… es que hay un maldito alboroto en mi edificio…" Explicó irritado.

"¿Alboroto?" Preguntó Shinji con curiosidad, sorprendido de que a Pip le molestara por primera vez los alborotos que causaban casi todo el tiempo sus tropas.

"Cumpleaños de alguien de la armada, Ronnie, bastante ebrio…" Dijo Pip. "…y están comprando bebidas, botanas y demás cosas, además de que quieren hacer una parillada y no sé cuántas cosas…" Shinji alzó las cejas sorprendido, ya generalmente festejaban con algunos tragos. "…me les uniré más tarde, ya que todo esté listo hehehe ¿vamos?" Invitó el mercenario.

El joven cazador meditó la propuesta del mercenario por uno segundos antes de responder… "¿Por qué no?" Dijo encogiendo los hombros, de alguna u otra forma y terminaría ahí, además siempre era divertido estar con la tropa. "…tal vez tome un trago o dos" Agregó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡Ese es el espíritu Ikari!" Exclamó Pip animado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Algún lugar de Inglaterra. Días después.

"Corvinus, debemos llevar a Abaddon a Tokyo-3, al epicentro de todo… despliega los señuelos…" Ordenó Incognito, sus ojos cerrados y las líneas que cruzaban su cuerpo brillaban de un color púrpura e iluminaba el oscuro lugar en el que se encontraba.

A sus espaldas se encontraba Souichiro, sus rojos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y hacían contraste con su ahora blanco cabello.

"Es una pena lo que sucedió a Laura, sus habilidades hipnóticas eran muy útiles… pero ahora deberemos valernos de métodos menos ortodoxos…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después.

"Fue un verdadero placer conocerte… Chidori" Murmuró Leonard Testarossa al aire, en su mente se encontraba la imagen de la peliazul.

El whispered se encontraba recargado en el barandal del gran balcón de su recámara, esta era una de las tantas mansiones que poseía Amalgam a lo largo del globo, y esta se encontraba en un poblado de las costas del sur de México. El clima era caluroso y las olas al romper con la orilla de la playa sonaban como poderosas turbinas… se encontraba en un verdadero paraíso tropical.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle algo Lord Leonard?" Cuestionó un hombre a sus espaldas. El whispered giró su mirada para encontrarse con uno de sus guardaespaldas.

"Gracias Lee, pero estoy bien, solo disfruto del sol y de la vista…" Respondió el chico.

"Hai… Lord Leonard, también quería informarle que Sabine se ha contactado con Casper" Informó el hombre de duras y serias facciones.

"Oh… ¿Cuándo se reúne con nosotros?" Preguntó el chico intrigado.

"Arribará al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México el día de hoy a las 2130 horas, para el día de mañana llegará a la mansión"

"De acuerdo" Respondió Leonard un tanto pensativo, su mente ya había hecho el tema a un lado.

"Con su permiso me retiro" Se excusó Lee haciendo una reverencia la ver el pensativo rostro del Whispered y luego se retiró.

Leonard devolvió su mirada a la playa, a lo lejos se podían ver personas intentando realizar un poco de surf con las grandes olas del mar abierto pero varias de ellas perdían el equilibrio y eran arrastradas hasta la orilla por la columna de agua.

La mente de Leonard viajó nuevamente a los eventos de hace un par de semana atrás. Finalmente se había encontrado con ella cara a cara, ella quien era la clave de todo. _"La muerte de Mr. Kalium en China fue algo desafortunado…" _Pensó sin sentimiento alguno realmente, el rubio científico era un genio demente que le fue muy útil en sus desarrollos.

"Millenium… usaré sus juguetes, y los dejaré usar los míos, ustedes serán mi distracción…" Murmuró con una sonrisa suspicaz en su rostro. "…solo hay que esperar unos meses más"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meses después.

Eran los primeros días del mes de Enero del año 2018. Los festejos navideños y de año nuevo habían sido un tanto reservados por parte de Integra, pero los Wild Geese se habían encargado hacer que dicha celebración fuera a lo grande.

Shinji se encontraba en la explanada detrás de la mansión con su entrenamiento, pasaban poco más de las doce del día y se encontraba en el gimnasio con Seras y Pip, quienes poco a poco habían hecho más duro el entrenamiento del chico.

Durante los pasados meses, desde el incidente con los Rohan, Shinji había continuado acompañando a la tropa en misiones de cacería aunque estas se habían reducido en número desde ese día, Pip y Seras agradecían a los cielos de que el joven Ikari no perdiera el control nuevamente, pero aun lograban sentir el cambio en el ambiente cuando el chico entraba en 'modo cacería', podían sentir un descenso de temperatura al cual poco a poco se fueron acostumbrado… incluso ya había surgido un apodo para el chico por debajo del agua, pero no se lo habían dicho, no sabían cómo lo tomaría el joven.

"¡Victoria-san! ¡Bernadotte-san! ¡Ikari-kun!" Escucharon que alguien gritaba por los pasillos y poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban. Se detuvieron momentáneamente y giraron sus miradas curiosas hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

"¡Buenas noticias!" Exclamó una de las camareras de la mansión entrando rápidamente, la mujer sonreía muy contenta. "¡Vayan a la enfermería ahora!" Exclamó ante las extrañadas miradas de los tres cazadores.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

Shinji y Pip esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Seras lloraba con lágrimas dramáticas cayendo de sus ojos y balbuceaba 'Walter-san'.

"Casi cinco meses" Respondió Integra. Esta se encontraba al costado de los cazadores, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y esbozando una media sonrisa.

"¿Cinco meses?" Murmuró el anciano sentado en la camilla, sus ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de incredulidad y vergüenza en su rostro. "…cuanto tiempo perdido…"

"¿Cómo te sientes Walter?" Preguntó Integra observando con seriedad al anciano.

Walter finalmente había despertado, la enfermera se había acercado a administrar los medicamentos intravenosos cuando el anciano dejó salir un gruñido y movió su cuerpo para recostarse de costado.

"¿Cansado?" Respondió el anciano titubeante, no le agradaba sentirse así después de haber pasado cinco meses en coma.

"¡Pero ha dormido demasiado Walter-san!" Exclamó Pip riendo a la par con Shinji.

Walter sonrió levemente. "Hai… pero me gustaría dormir un poco de verdad…" Respondió, luego giró su mirada hacia Shinji, quien dio un pequeño salto al notarlo. "Veo que te encuentras en buenas condiciones Ikari…" Dijo el anciano inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji algo inseguro bajando la mirada. "¡Eeek!" Exclamó el chico al ser jalado del cuello.

"¡Se ha vuelto un excelente cazador!" Exclamó Pip haciendo una llave en el cuello del chico con su brazo. "No pasará mucho tiempo para que le de algunas lecciones a usted Walter-san…" Dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"B-bernadotte-san… y-yo…"

"Oh vaya" Dijo Walter sonriendo plácidamente esbozando una leve sonrisa. "…en verdad me da gusto escuchar eso… como alumno, su obligación es superar a su maestro… ¿está claro Ikari?"

"H-hai… Walter-Sensei" Respondió el chico sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Bueno, dejémoslo descansar…" Intervino Integra. "…el médico acudirá a revisar el estado físico de Walter"

"Haaaai" Respondieron los tres cazadores al unísono como niños contestando a su profesora.

Los cuatro visitantes se despidieron del anciano y lo dejaron en la habitación. Walter se recostó en la cama y dejó salir un suspiro, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido debido a la inactividad, le tomaría un par de meses el recuperarse de ello… "Me estoy haciendo viejo…" Murmuró, no con un tono resignado en su voz, sino más bien de reproche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos semanas después.

Shinji se encontraba en la cima de un edificio y a lo lejos se podía ver una la columna de humo que se elevaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero dirigidos al cielo, su gabardina se revoloteaba por el aire al encontrarse a gran altura.

En los días siguientes de que Walter había despertado las unidades de reconocimiento de Hellsing en Japón reportaron un inusual y espontaneo brote en Tokyo-3, al principio creyeron ser capaces de contenerlo, pero este se estaba saliendo de control… fue entonces cuando se comunicaron directamente con Integra, solicitando apoyo.

Cuando le dieron la noticia a Shinji este no escondió su falta de disposición, realmente no le agradaba la idea de volver a ese lugar del que había huido años atrás… pero los informes mostraban un perímetro de ataques bastante peligroso, Shinji no tardó en percatarse de que muchos de los ataques sucedían en zonas cercanas a lugares que él conocía muy bien.

Finalmente, en los primeros días de Febrero, en compañía de Seras, Shinji partió de Londres a Tokyo-3… fue un viaje largo y el chico realmente aún tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero esto era la decisión correcta y su labor como cazador. Realmente esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran para poder volver a Londres de nuevo… no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Un ángel había atacado, precisamente en estos días en los que aún se encontraba trabajando en Tokyo-3 en la exterminación de vampiros… una parte de él lo había incitado a acudir a NERV y apoyar a sus compañeros pilotos, pero estos habían logrado aniquilar al ángel por su cuenta.

"Parece que no fui necesario… pero… es como si los ángeles me hubieran estado esperando para volver a aparecer… no… debo estarme volviendo paranoico…" Murmura, mientras abre los ojos y gira su vista hacia los humeantes cuarteles de NERV. Luego dirige su mano hacia el micrófono y presiona un botón. "Teniente Ikari hablando… requiero transporte de inmediato."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un día antes.

Kaworu se veía a si mismo flotando desnudo en un mar de Dirac, después del ataque de Abaddon su cuerpo había sido severamente dañado pero la causa de su coma había sido que su energía se había agotado debido a que mantenía sellados a todos sus hermanos… y la poca restante la usó para sellar a Abaddon.

Era consciente de que el sello que hizo era débil y tenía sus fugas… pero esas fugas le eran de ayuda.

Podía sentir como la presencia de su hermano mayor Abaddon se había alejado, y se había dirigido a un lugar con el que él estaba muy familiarizado… el lugar donde el resto de sus hermanos habían atacado con insistencia.

"_Ikari Shinji… has vuelto a Tokyo-3"_ Pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa. _"…los pilotos EVA se han reunido de nuevo… el sello ya iba a desaparecer, así que creo que puedo liberarlo yo ahora… dejaré salir a mis hermanos de su prisión, así como a mí mismo de este limbo…" _Agregó esbozando una leve sonrisa._ "Ikari Shinji, será interesante conocerte"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

14 de Marzo del 2018. 0930 Horas.

Se apresuró en llegar a las puertas de su escuela, se le había hecho tarde por culpa de Hiko, este había insistido en que entrenaran un poco esa mañana antes de que finalmente volviera a Tokyo-3… el entrenamiento se salió un poco de control y Shinji terminó con más golpes de lo que estaban planeados, por lo que el vendarlo y aplicar cintas adhesivas en los raspones le tomó un poco de tiempo.

Shinji no ocultó su sorpresa al ver el automóvil del pelirrojo, un Jeep de color rojo bastante nuevo…

El espadachín lo dejó unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de su departamento, Shinji quería ir a clases ese día y tenía que ponerse el uniforme, pero Hiko no quería meterse en líos con NERV… no aun, y por ello guardó distancia.

Shinji se apresuró en llegar al apartamento, darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y saludar al pequeño Rock antes de dirigirse a la escuela. Para ese momento los agentes de NERV ya se habían percatado de su regreso.

Al estar a punto de entrar por las puertas del colegio cuando notó a alguien conocido a la distancia.

A las puertas de Jindai se acercaba Sagara Sousuke quien pareció notarlo también, éste tenía un par de curitas en su rostro pero nada grave… nada como lo de él gracias a Hiko.

"Sagara…" Saludó, realmente le daba gusto verlo e intercambiaron un fuerte apretón de manos. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, pero… ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Sousuke mirando sus varios vendajes. "¿Que te sucedió mientras no estaba?"

El joven dejó salir un sonoro y cansado suspiro. "Es una larga historia… te platicaré en el receso" Sousuke asintió en respuesta.

"Bien… entonces entremos, espero no nos metamos en problemas, a ti por tú maltrecha condición, y a mí por mi larga ausencia… ¿no, Ikari?" Preguntó.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji caminando a la par del mercenario mientras entraban a la escuela.

Solamente habían caminado un par de metros dentro de los campos de Jindai cuando escucharon una voz irrumpir el pacífico entorno.

"¡SOUSUKE!"

Los dos dejaron salir un brinco y se estremecieron al ver la furiosa imagen de Kaname Chidori dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**FIUUUUUUUU AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN .**

**Otro capítulo largo… el más largo hasta ahora =/ Pero ahí está… disculpen la demora, pero pues escuela, tesis, labores… todo se puso en medio.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que se sientan conformes con las respuestas que se dieron… y respecto a eso, trato de no ser tan explícito en las respuestas =P me gusta hacer pensar un poquito hahahaha Con este capítulo cierro un círculo… después de los capítulos de 'relax' se abrirá otro =)**

**Como dato curioso y SPOILER para los que no han leído las novelas de Full Metal Panic. Hace unos días salí de vacaciones y me fui a un pueblito en Oaxaca, aquí en México… y el nombre de dicho pueblito por alguna razón me sonaba… y mientras releía las novelas de Full Metal Panic, me di cuenta que Pochutla, el pueblo costero a donde fui es donde Leonard Tesatarossa tenía secuestrada a Kaname hehehe de habérmelo encontrado de frente le hubiera propinado un buen golpe =P**

**FIN DE SPOILER**

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi buen amigo y prelector The Wolf, me hizo una vasta cantidad de señalamientos… thx man! Yo pongo las cervezas =P**

**Marie Black Curie: Muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en leer mi fic y dejarme un review ^^ si lo sé, es mucha guerra, pero los siguientes 2-3 capítulos habrá mucho AxS, tanto que espero que vomiten jojojojo**

**Morte Blackrose: Gracias por leer ;) aquí está el capítulo que te había prometido =) sigo esperando a que me mandes las partes de batalla en las que quieres que te ayude. Saludos!**

**Veronica Davis Kopawski: Gracis por comprender mi 'extension' en el pasado, realmente no me hubiera gustado quitar escenas solamente para recortarlo… me gusta escribir hasta que me siento satisfecho. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también. Saludos!**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Gran señor escritor! Muchas gracias nuevamente por dejarme uno de tus reviews, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado =) yo sigo a la espera del capítulo 16 de tu fic Viajes… no lo puedes dejar colgado! :D**

**MadFrog2000: Y trataré de que la historia un poco más en cada capítulo! ^^ Muchas gracias de verdad por tu review :D **

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo por favor R&R =) no les toma mucho tiempo… =P y debo decir que sus buenos reviews son realmente alentadores ^^**

**Saludos a todos!**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Sweet Child O' Mine**


	10. Sweet Child Of Mine

**Author****: Zephirotycvm117**

**No**** poseo**** Evangelion, Hellsing, Full Metal Panic! ni Rurouni Kenshin... **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_  
"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by…

_Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine"_

Canción: Sweet Child O' Mine

Grupo: Guns 'N' Roses

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda…**** una pequeña pausa a tanta guerra, sangre, violencia, combates, etc… T.T eso es lo que mejor se me da pero bueno xD Un capítulo dedicado a las parejas, tiempo de dejarlos un tiempo a solas y de que Kaname y Asuka se encarguen de apalear a nuestros dos héroes hahahahaha Arm Slaves, alastors, ángeles, vampiros, demonios… tienen suerte de no enfrentarse a nuestras dos chicas explosivas favoritas hehehe**

**Espero lo disfruten… =)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por las puertas en silencio, se había creado un sentimiento de camaradería entre ambos y con un mero apretón de manos expresaban el gusto de encontrarse.

Sousuke solamente había escuchado rápidamente por parte de Melissa y Kurtz que Shinji había desaparecido pero al verlo tan campante, a pesar de los vendajes, caminar a la escuela descartó la gravedad de la situación.

A Shinji, por su parte, le daba gusto ver al mercenario, saber que había caído rehén de las fuerzas enemigas y verlo en este momento entrar a la escuela con tanta tranquilidad realmente lo hacía admirar a su Senpai. _"Sagara es de cuidado"_ Pensó.

Caminaron en silencio por el patio de la escuela en dirección al edificio de aulas, notaron con curiosidad muchos cartelones coloridos con corazones y demás cosas pero no se detuvieron a inspeccionarlo, no podían perder más tiempo…

"¡SOUSUKE!" Dieron un salto ante estruendoso grito y giraron sus miradas en dirección a la furiosa voz que gritó el nombre del chico de cara cortada.

GULP

Se detuvieron inmediatamente y tragaron saliva temerosos… la peli-azul compañera de clases de Sagara y presidenta del grupo se dirigía hacia ellos con una mirada de pocos amigos y con paso firme hacia ellos, casi dejando pequeños cráteres en cada pisada… Oh sí, Shinji estaba familiarizado con las auras asesinas y esta era una de ellas… por su parte Sousuke solamente comenzó a sudar profusamente ante el semblante hostil de la chica.

"¡Chi-chidori!" Exclamó Sousuke titubeante y alzando sus manos frente a él de forma defensiva, dejando salir un agudo y lloriqueante tono de voz.

La chica caminaba hacia ellos, un aura asesina a su alrededor… y el abanico de papel en mano, Sousuke al verlo dio un doble trago de saliva.

Por su parte, Shinji valoraba su vida y al ver a la chica a un par de metros simplemente se dijo mentalmente. _"La camaradería puede esperar"_

WHIFFF

WAAAAAK

"¡Ouch!" Exclamó Sousuke, su cabeza tocando el piso al verse víctima del inhumano blandir de la chica.

Shinji se encontraba detrás de un árbol, respirando agitadamente y su mano en su corazón. "Eso estuvo cerca…" Murmuró. Había desaparecido del lado de Sousuke al ver el inminente ataque de la chica.

"¡Chidori! ¿Por qué me gol-"

WAAAK WAAAK WAAAK WAAAK WAAAK

La queja de Sousuke fue interrumpido por un silencioso golpe con el abanico en la cabeza antes de que Kaname lo sujetara de la solapa de su camisa y siguiera en propinarle una serie de bofetadas con el mismo.

Detrás del árbol Shinji solamente escuchaba los golpes conforme una creciente gota enorme de sudor se pintaba en su frente. "Que miedo…"

Pero de pronto las bofetadas con el abanico se detuvieron y este cayó a un costado conforma Kaname sujetaba las solapas de Sousuke con las dos manos… El joven mercenario abrió un ojo par a ver a la chica y se encontró con un par de llorosos ojos marrones mirándolo con furia y tristeza.

La culpa lo invadió al ver a Kaname simplemente sujetarlo con más fuerza de las solapas de su camisa y recargar su frente contra su pecho… el largo cabello de la chica ocultó las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y su cuerpo se sacudía por los silenciosos sollozos que se escapaban contra su voluntad.

Sousuke sintió un hueco en el estómago y su corazón latir en su garganta, esta escena era familiar, sí, era lo mismo que el año pasado después del incidente de Hong Kong… y aun cuando quería hacerlo, no tenía el valor de envolver a la chica en sus brazos.

Shinji escuchó las bofetadas detenerse y asomó su cabeza por un costado del árbol, solamente observó la escena con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV

Kaji caminaba por los pasillo de NERV, acababa de recibir la noticia de que Shinji había aparecido esta mañana, sus agentes lo habían notado dirigirse al apartamento y de ahí a la escuela.

Pensó en darle la buena noticia a Misato personalmente, pero al ir centro de mando no la encontró ahí, Ritsuko le dijo que la mujer se había ido a los comedores de NERV, cosa que le extrañó ya que era muy temprano para almorzar.

El agente caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de NERV, tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja rosa con un moño blanco, e iba ignorando las miradas asesinas que recibía por parte del personal masculino. _"Creo que me lo merezco_…" Pensó encogiendo los hombros. _"…además es cosa de cada año"_

Se acercaba al comedor cuando de pronto…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los cuarteles se sacudieron por una explosión y el personal que se encontraba en el área corrió despavorida, Kaji se alarmó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina abriéndose paso entre la gente mientras buscaba a Misato.

"¿¡Misato!" Gritó Kaji preocupado, había una capa de humo que dificultaba la visibilidad.

"H-haaaaaiii…" Escuchó responder a la susodicha desde la parte de la cocina, y al acercarse notó personal de la cocina saliendo rápidamente y tosiendo por el humo..

Kaji alzó una ceja confundido, Misato no sonó preocupada, más bien sonaba… ¿decepcionada?

"¿¡Misato estás bien!" Preguntó el hombre al notar la figura de Misato dándole la espalda un par de metros al frente "¿¡Que sucedió aquí?"

La chica giró su mirada hacia él, su cabello era un desastre, su cara estaba llena de hollín y lágrimas dramáticas salían de los ojos de la mujer.

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Quería hacer chocolates y… Sniff… quise preparar un poco de chocolate y… Snifff…" Lloraba la mujer.

Kaji apretó los dientes con fuerza para no soltar una carcajada… Misato quiso cocinar, y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los tres entraron al edificio de la escuela, Kaname, Sousuke y Shinji, iban subiendo las escaleras y en el segundo piso el piloto se separó del grupo para dirigirse a su salón… Sousuke le lanzó una mirada de '¡Piedad! ¡Necesito ayuda!' al quedar solo con una aun algo molesta Kaname.

Shinji se paró frente a la puerta del salón y tomó un hondo respiro al sujetar la perilla de la puerta. "Bien, aquí vamos…" Murmuró antes de abrirla.

"Con permiso… ¿puedo pasar?" Dijo en un tono respetuoso hacia el maestro al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza dentro del salón. El profesor lo miró extrañado por unos instantes antes de asentir indicándole que pasara al salón.

No obstante sus compañeros de clase lo miraron extrañados… no esperaba menos. "Gracias Hiko-san" Pensó con ironía. Obviamente los múltiples vendajes y curitas en su rostro y demás partes del cuerpo llamaron la atención de todos.

Apenado, el chico se abrió paso hacia su asiento y en el trayecto cruzó miradas con sus más cercanos amigos. Rei lo observaba de reojo, no porque ocultara su mirada, sino porque tenía su rostro girado hacia la ventana, Kensuke y Toji esbozaban una sonrisa conocedora al ver sus cicatrices 'de batalla', Hikari lo observaba con preocupación pero sonriendo levemente… finalmente casi se paraliza al ver la expresión de la pelirroja, no se asustó por recibir una mirada amenazante o de desprecio, Asuka simplemente lo miraba con una expresión blanca en su rostro.

Finalmente el chico tomó asiento. Desde días atrás, y con reniegos de Hikari, habían cambiado sus lugares y formado una especie de cuadro pegado hacia la ventana y al fondo del salón. Asuka se encontraba en la esquina junto a la ventana, en el último pupitre de la fila, con Rei frente a ella, a la derecha de Asuka estaba el asiento de Shinji, a la derecha del cazador estaba Kensuke y enfrente estaba Hikari, quien a su derecha tenía a Toji. Habían formado una especie de barrera entre el resto de los alumnos y Shinji.

"¿Qué rayos te pasó?" Preguntó Kensuke con humor y en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención del profesor. Al parecer no se había enterado de los sucesos que ocurrieron cinco días atrás en el teatro nacional, así era mejor. Shinji meramente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Mi entrenador es un bastardo…" Respondió, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de sus amigos, todos estaban prestando atención a su pequeña conversación con Kensuke.

El cazador pasó su mirada por los alrededores y notó con curiosidad que muchas chicas tenían cajas envueltas con papeles y moños, también vio a los pies de Asuka y Rei muchas de esas pequeñas cajas… giró su confundida mirada al pizarrón y notó la fecha anotada en la esquina.

14/03/18

"Oh vaya…" Murmuró tomado por sorpresa… no se había fijado que era White Day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La expresión que pone un cachorro que está siendo regañado era exactamente la expresión en el rostro de Sousuke en ese momento… aunque no estaba siendo regañado como tal, la mezcla de molestia y tristeza en el rostro de Kaname era suficiente para que el mercenario no supiera que hacer.

No importa que se lo ocurriera decir o hacer… todo terminaba con su cabeza en el piso después de que la peli-azul blandiera su abanico de papel contra él.

Finalmente después de un largo recorrido en silencio y al estar a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su salón Sousuke se detuvo en seco, se armó de valor, apretó los puños y miró en dirección de Kaname.

La whispered se detuvo un par de pasos después y giró su mirada hacia su guardián, este tenía una expresión más seria de lo habitual en su rostro, pero al mirarlo por unos instantes con atención se dio cuenta de que no era seriedad… era culpa.

La furia irracional que sentía hacia él se disipó instantáneamente… _"Siempre es lo mismo conmigo… Él fue capturado, no se fue por su propia decisión. Está aquí conmigo… esto es lo que quería"_

"Chidori, yo-"

Pero Kaname lo interrumpió al acercarse a él y tomarlo de la manga de su uniforme. La chica aún no se animaba a tomarlo de la mano, a pesar de todo aun le daba vergüenza… "Me da gusto que estés bien, y que hayas vuelto a salvo…" Dijo la chica sonriendo radiantemente y sorprendiendo a Sousuke. "…eso me hace feliz"

Las mejillas de Sousuke se tornaron de un color rosa al ver a la chica sonreír así y decir esas palabras. Finalmente el mercenario esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa y contestó. "Me da gusto estar de vuelta"

La pareja permaneció inmóvil, diciéndose con la mirada lo que no expresaban con palabras por unos instantes más… unos instantes después finalmente Kaname soltó la manga del chico y rompió el contacto visual avergonzada, ahora ambos se dirigieron a su salón de clases en silencio… cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minutos después del Incidente Katsuragi.

"¿¡Que Shinji-kun qué!" Exclamó eufórica la mujer. Kaji observaba con una mueca de dolor como la mujer ignoraba el paquete que le acababa de dar y como la pequeña caja sucumbía ante el poderoso, pero feliz, agarre de la mujer.

El agente dejó salir un suspiro. "Ikari regresó esta mañana a su departamento, actualmente se encuentra en la esc-"

WHIIIIF

"-uela" Finalizó el agente y hablando solo. Misato se había retirado sabrá Dios a donde. "Bueno, al menos no olvidó mi regalo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El receso había iniciado después de una clase relativamente tranquila. Sousuke miraba a sus alrededores con extrañeza. "Interesante ritual…" Murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó Kaname a su costado y dándole una mirada cuestionante. "¿Qué sucede?" Agregó con un tono desconfiado, esperaba que Sousuke no hiciera un alboroto innecesario de cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente… mucho menos al recién haber regresado.

"Veo un gran porcentaje de la población masculina entregando cajas a la población femenina…" Explicó con tono pensativo, luego lanzó una mirada suspicaz y seria a la peli-azul. "Chidori, hay una extraña conspiración en ejecución en este momento, deb-"

"White Day…" Interrumpió Kaname con desinterés al tiempo que en lazaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y giraba su mirada al costado contrario, el mercenario no notó el casi invisible semblante decepcionado en el rostro de la chica.

"¿White Day?" Repitió Sousuke frunciendo el ceño y en profunda concentración, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su rostro mientas intentaba comprender que significaban esas dos palabras.

"¡Chidori!" Exclamó alguien y llamando la atención de la pareja.

"¿Tsubaki-kun?" Respondió Kaname ladeando su cabeza y mirando al joven karateka con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Intervino Sousuke con su siempre monótona voy y expresión. Inmediatamente se puso frente a Kaname en posición de combate al ver que el chico ocultaba algo tras de sí con sus manos. "¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?"

"No te entrometas Sagara" Respondió el karateka molesto. "Necesito hablar con Chidori, así que lárgate"

"Iie… cualquier tipo de negociación deberé de encontrarme presente, no se puede confiar en un hombre que esconde cobardemente sus manos, mucho menos de esa forma tan poco estratégica" Respondió el chico de cara cortada mirando al karateka con recelo.

"Bien…" Respondió Tsubaki moviendo sus manos hacia el frente.

Sousuke instintivamente dirigió su mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón para tomar su Glock con balas de salva y prepararse para disparar.

WAAAAAAK PAAAAF

No alcanzó su Glock al recibir un golpe con cierta arma... emm ¿blanca?... bueno, el abanico de Kaname lo había golpeado en el costado de la cabeza y su cara se encontraba incrustada contra la pared del pasillo en este momento… la chica era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

"¿Es para mí?" Preguntó Kaname sonriendo levemente al ver la pequeña caja de color blanco con un moño rosa en las manos del chico.

Tsubaki dio un salto y comenzó a sudar profusamente al escuchar la voz de la chica. _"Tranquilo, tranquilo… todo está bajo control, debes de mantener tu cool e impresionarla, ese incidente con Ikari debió dejar una mala impresión con Chidori y esta es mi oportunidad de redimirme. Le demostrare que mis…"_ Su tren de pensamientos continuó, y sus adentros estaban llenos de determinación… sus afueras estaban bastante temblorosos y sudorosos.

"¿Tsubaki-kun?" Kaname miró con extrañeza al chico cuando este no contestó su pegunta y la mirada de este se perdió en el aire. ¿Te sientes bien? Estas sudando mucho…" Agregó acortando la distancia entre ella y el chico.

/Mente de Tsubaki/

Un campo abierto lleno de flores, una pequeña colina en el centro con un frondoso árbol en esta.

Kaname con ojos llorosos y mirada tímida: "Tsubaki-kun, te amo"

Tsubaki con mirada matadora y el viento blandiendo en el aire la cinta de su frente: "Yo también te amo Chidori, yo te haré feliz por siempre, lo juro…"

Kaname desviando su mirada totalmente avergonzada: "Tsu-tsubaki-kun…"

Tsubaki envolviéndola en sus brazos: "Vayámonos de aquí, ese sujeto arruina nuestro amor…"

Sousuke, apareciendo de la nada, arrodillado en un charco de agua sucia y una pequeña nube negra lloviendo sobre él: "¡Chidori! ¡Noooooooooooooo!"

Tsubaki, ahora cargando a Kaname en brazos y quien lo mira con una expresión soñadora, gira su mirada sobre su hombro y sonríe burlonamente hacia Sousuke: "Has perdido Sagara… Chidori se ha dado cuenta del amor que nos enlaza, sé un hombre y déjanos ser felices"

Kaname con voz ridículamente femenina y ojos llorosos, murmura. "Tsubaki-kun…"

Tsubaki, aun con Kaname en brazos y caminando hacia la puesta del sol en una playa que apareció de la nada: "Un hermoso futuro nos espera, seremos felices, los poetas envidiarán el romance del que seremos protagonistas…"

/Realidad/

"¿Tsubaki-kun?" Ahora Kaname ya se comenzaba a preocupar, el chico tenía la cara totalmente roja, su mirada estaba perdida y en su rostro había una expresión… rara.

"¡A un lado Chidori!" Exclamó Sousuke asustando a Kaname quien le lanzó una mirada confundida… bastante tarde debo decir.

BANG BANG BANG PAAAAFFFF

El karateka cayó noqueado al piso.

"¡SOUSUKE!" Gritó Kaname furiosa al mercenario. "¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!"

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Dijo Sousuke ignorando a la chica, su famosa escopeta con balas de salva en sus manos…

WAAAAAAK

"¡Ouuch!" No hace falta describir lo que pasó. "¿Chidori?"

"¿¡PORQUE LE DISPARAS A TSUBAKI-KUN!" Gritó la whispered, parecía que iba a asesinar a alguien… y Sousuke sabía con una certeza del cien por ciento quien era ese alguien.

A pesar de la amenazante mirada de la chica, los ojos del mercenario estaban pegados en el abanico de papel en sus manos… ¡No podía descuidarse! ¡Esa arma era muy peligrosa y dolorosa! Sousuke se preguntaba porque Mithrill había rechazado su propuesta de utilizarla como arma de supresión, era bastante efectiva, el mismo había sido-

"¡CONTESTA!" Gritó Kaname de nuevo.

"_Enfócate"_ Se regañó mentalmente el mercenario a sí mismo al haberse dejado llevar por su tren de pensamientos. Se despeja la garganta y da inicio a su explicación. "Chidori, el secretismo en el comportamiento de Issai, así como sus nerviosas expresiones faciales sugerían que planeaba realizar una treta utilizando la caj-"

WAAAAAAK

"¡Ouuch!"

"¿Secretismo? ¿Nerviosismo?" Repitió la chica furiosa con una vena en la frente y masajeándose las sienes. "Sousuke, por Dios, quería darme un regalo…" Explicó la chica.

El mercenario, desde el piso, le lanzó una mirada confundida. "¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Cuál es su motivo ulterior?" Cuestionó lanzándole una mirada llena de sospecha al aun inconsciente karateka.

La chica colgó los hombros. "Es White Day…" Respondió cansada.

"¿White Day?"

"_Y volvemos a lo mismo"_ Pensó Kaname. "Escucha con atención…" Ordenó con tono firme, Sousuke asintió en respuesta… no le quedaba de otra. "El catorce de febrero en San Valentin se acostumbra que las chicas hagan regalos a los chicos, y un mes después, en White Day, los chicos a las chicas… ¿entiendes?" Preguntó al final, podía jurar que le comenzaba un dolor de cabeza.

"Hai…" Respondió Sousuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

La whispered lo miró con curiosidad, tenía una expresión que por alguna razón le indicaba que el mercenario no estaba malinterpretando su explicación, tristemente eso le extrañó.

"San Valentín, catorce de febrero, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el chico con seriedad, Kaname desvió la mirada y asintió levemente, su mirada tornándose algo melancólica en ese momento. "Ese día me encontraba 'fuera', ¿cierto?"

La chica asintió levemente, un día antes a San Valentín Sousuke había sido llamado por Mithrill y no volvió hasta el día quince de febrero. "Hai…"

Sousuke se puso de pie con una expresión determinada en su rostro. "Entendido…" Respondió.

"¿Huh?" Murmuró Kaname con una expresión cuestionante.

"Vayamos al patio, debemos encontrarnos con Ikari" Dijo el mercenario mientras se alejaba solamente e ignorando a la chica.

"¿Sousuke?" Kaname lo observó en silencio por un instante hasta que se percató de que la estaba dejando atrás. "¡Tú! ¡Espera!" Gruñó saliendo tras de él.

Mientras…

Tsubaki Issei yacía inmóvil en el piso, el regalo que le iba a dar a la peli-azul se encontraba a su costado, las circunstancias cambiaron y olvidó entregarlo, y la chica olvido recibirlo… "Maldito Sagara" Gruñó adolorido.

"Issei-kuuuuuuun " Escuchó a la distancia una femenina y chillona voz que desgraciadamente no le costaba trabajo reconocer.

"Por favor ella no…" Dijo derrotado y con lágrimas dramáticas escurriendo de sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la escuela.

"Shinji y yo somos libres de esta maldición" Exclamó Kensuke orgullosamente al tiempo que inflaba el pecho, se apuntaba a sí mismo con el pulgar y sus lentes brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

"Baka…" Murmuró Asuka con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. "Tú no recibiste ningún regalo en San Valentín…" Dijo burlonamente hacia Kensuke y luego apuntó con su dedo hacia un Shinji lleno de vendas y curitas. "…y este baka ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad cuando fue San Valentín"

Shinji dio un pequeño salto a eso último, ya que no era del todo cierto…

"¡Hey! ¡Recibí un regalo!" Se defendió Kensuke molesto.

"De Hikari…" Respondió la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos y una expresión blanca en su rostro.

Un instante después Kensuke se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho con una nubecita negra sobre él.

"¡Asuka! ¡Deja en paz a Aida-kun!" Regañó la representante de clases sintiendo compasión por el otaku.

"No dije nada que no fuera cierto…" Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona y encogiendo los hombros.

Toji en ese momento puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Shinji con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tienes suerte Ikari… tu índice de popularidad se ha elevado bastante, estoy seguro que hubieras tenido que preparar mucho chocolate…"

"¿Eh?" Shinji se comienza a poner rojo.

"Ya sabes, no vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta de las miraditas y sonrisas coquetas de nuestras compañeras y de las chicas de otros años y grupos…"

"N-no sé de qué hablas" El joven cazador ya tenía el color de un tomate y la mirada pegada al piso.

"¡Hey Kensuke! ¿Cómo se llama la chica en el lugar número tres del top veinte?" Preguntó Toji.

Kensuke se puso de pie inmediatamente y su semblante cambió como por arte de magia. "Saeki Ena, de la clase uno del segundo grado, obtuvo el segundo lugar en el concurso Miss Instituto Jin el año pasado, obtuvo el quinto lugar en exámenes finales en el mismo año…"

Shinji observaba al otaku con las cejas levantadas mientras que las dos chicas sacudían la cabeza negativamente con una expresión blanca en sus rostros.

"¿Q-que hay con ella?" Dijo el cazador.

Kensuke sonrió confiadamente. "Dicen los rumores que ella estuvo presente en la paliza que le diste a los miembros del equipo de rugby y quedó bastante impresionada… algunas compañeras de clase dicen que ha preguntado acerca de ti"

"Cierto" Murmuró Hikari con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y asintiendo profusamente, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Toji y Shinji, y una amenazante por parte de la pelirroja.

"Se dice que por un breve momento estuvo interesada en Sagara-san, pero este no mostró interés alguno…" Agregó Kensuke.

"Es escalofriante que sepas tantas cosas de la gente, maldito acosador…" Murmuró Asuka.

En respuesta Kensuke sonrió con cara burlona hacia la pelirroja. "Sabes Ikari, a Sohryu le sucedió lo de siempre, entró a la escuela en el lugar número uno pero con el paso de los días quedó fuera de la lista…"

"¡Pequeño cab-"

"¡Asuka-chan! ¡Compórtate!" Regañó Hikari a la pelirroja sujetándola del cuello de su uniforme y deteniendo su avance asesino hacia el otaku.

"¡Pero-"

"Tu comenzaste…" Interrumpió la chica de pecas el reniego de la pelirroja, quien solamente le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kensuke y terminó haciendo una mueca de puchero.

"¡El punto es…!" Exclamó Toji interrumpiendo para retomar la palabra y ganar la atención de los demás. "…que te puedes dar el lujo de invitar a salir a casi cualquier chica de la escuela" Finalizó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Asuka frunció el ceño y giró su mirada hacia Hikari, esperando que esta dijera algo para regañar a su novio, pero la mandíbula de la pelirroja casi golpea el suelo al verla nuevamente cruzada de brazos y asentir con una expresión seria en su rostro. "¿Hikari?"

"Es verdad, dos compañeras me comentaron al respecto…" Dijo solamente la delegada de clase.

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "No importa, no voy a invitar a salir a nadie" Ultimó ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte del grupo "Como pueden ver no estoy en condiciones…" Agregó encogiendo los hombros y señalando a sus vendajes.

"¡No importa! ¡A las chicas les gustan las cicatrices! ¿Verdad Hikari?" Preguntó el deportista a su novia.

Y las dos chicas contestaron al mismo tiempo. "¡Claro que no!"

"Ustedes son demasiado exigentes…" Murmuró Toji girando los ojos.

La discusión hubiera continuado de no ser porque Shinji alzó las cejas y se abrió paso entre el grupo al ver un grupo de personas acercarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke y Kaname se encontraron a su pequeño grupo de amigos en el camino, se les habían unido Kyoko, Shinji Kazama y Ono D.

"Mmm… están junto a las ventanas del edificio" Señaló Kazama al ver al grupo de amigos del piloto Eva que compartía su nombre.

Sousuke asintió levemente en respuesta y se dirigió hacia allá, siendo seguido por sus acompañantes.

Kaname vio al joven cazador abrirse paso entre su grupo de amigos al verlos a la distancia y el fantasma de una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. _"Es bueno que Sousuke se tenga con quien hablar…"_

FLASH

"¡Hola Ikari-kun!" Exclamó Kyoko tomando una foto del chico mientras se acercaba. Shinji sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta.

"Ikari" Saludó Sousuke asintiendo y obteniendo la misma acción como respuesta. "¿Podemos hablar?" Dijo inmediatamente el mercenario.

"¿Huh?" Al piloto y al grupo de amigos de Sousuke los tomó por sorpresa la rápida solicitud. "Emm... hai"

Sousuke se separó del grupo y señaló con la cabeza al cazador que lo siguiera. "Los vemos aquí…" Dijo Shinji a Kaname antes de salir tras Sousuke.

La peli-azul observó cómo los dos soldados se alejaban con curiosidad y solamente sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "¿Qué se le va a hacer…?" Murmuró para sí misma poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Para ese momento el grupo de amigos del cazador ya se había acercado al grupo de amigos del mercenario.

"Chidori-san, a donde van ¿Ikari-kun y Sagara-kun?" Preguntó Hikari con curiosidad y mirando a los chicos que se alejaban.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los dos soldados habían caminado en silencio hasta una zona despejada del patio de la escuela.

"Sagara, realmente nos tenías preocupados…" Dijo Shinji recargándose contra la pared. "¿Cómo escapaste?"

Sousuke sonrió levemente y se recargó contra la pared al lado del piloto Eva, su mirada siempre al frente. "El enemigo sobreestimó sus capacidades…" Respondió meramente.

"¿Qué sucedió con el Arbalest?" Preguntó Shinji aun sorprendido por la respuesta.

"El Arm Slave fue destruido, pero pude rescatar su AI…" Dijo el mercenario solemnemente. Su mirada endureciéndose al recordar el enfrentamiento con el joven Tesstarosa.

"Vaya…" Murmuró Shinji pensativo notando la decepción en las palabras del mercenario. "No importa, lo bueno es que escapaste… por cierto, ¿recopilaste alguna información importante respecto a Amalgam y sus intereses en los pilotos?"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "Iie… los planes no tenían nada que ver con NERV y los Evas" Respondió Sousuke secamente abriendo paso a otro breve silencio. "Ikari, necesito consultarte algo…"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Shinji alzando las cejas mientras le lanzaba una mirada de costado al mercenario, este parecía haber titubeado en hacer esa pregunta… cosa que le extrañó.

"Necesito consejo respecto a la celebración del día de hoy… White Day tengo entendido"

"¿Ahh?" Shinji miró a mercenario como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, el esperaba que le preguntara acerca de Kaname y de que sucedió en los días que estuvo desaparecido. "¿White Day?"

"Hai… tengo entendido que Sohryu y tu son pareja, así que imagino podrás guiarme respecto a cómo proceder en este día" Explicó el mercenario en tono monótono.

"¿¡Que que!" Preguntó Shinji casi hiperventilando. "¿¡Qué Asuka y yo que!"

Sousuke le miró con rareza, sorprendido ante la reacción del chico. "¿Sucede algo? ¿Mis implicaciones están mal?"

El joven piloto lo miró con incredulidad. "¡Claro que están mal! ¡Asuka y yo no somos pareja ni nada!" Se defendió Shinji con la cara roja y agitando sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él.

En otro lado del campus la pelirroja dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo.

"Mmm… interesante" Murmuró Sousuke llevándose la mano a la barbilla. "Chidori se refiere a ustedes como la pareja de tórtolos enamorados… debo de corregir sus conjeturas para evitar más confusiones"

Shinji le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "¿Por qué nos llama así?" Preguntó.

"Según menciono debido a que viven juntos, comparten actividades con una mascota de propiedad mutua y se refieren el uno al otro en base a sus nombres…" Explicó el mercenario cruzando los brazos y con una expresión meditativa en su rostro.

"¡N-nada de eso!" Exclamó Shinji negando al agitar sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él. "E-es solo que nos conocemos desde hace varios años… ¡Eso es todo!"

Sousuke lo observó en silencio por unos momentos, digiriendo sus palabras y finalmente asintió tranquilamente. "De acuerdo… es una pena, me hubiera gustado tu consejo para este tipo de protocolos sociales, saber cuál es el curso adecuado de procedimiento…"

Shinji se tranquilizó y el color de su cara volvió a la normalidad, una expresión comprensiva en su rostro. "Quieres invitar a Chidori-san ¿Huh?"

"Hai" Respondió Sousuke tranquilo… con nervios de acero.

"Mmm, debo decir que no me sorprende…" Murmuró Shinji desviando su mirada al cielo y cruzando sus brazos, hubo un silencio entre ellos. "¿llevarla a cenar?" Dijo mirando de reojo al mercenario, esperando una reacción por parte de él.

"Es una buena opción… pero debo evaluar la seguridad de los lugares alrededor de la ciudad" Murmuró Sousuke llevando su mano a la barbilla. "¿Recomiendas algún lugar?"

"No sabría decir cuál es tu concepto de seguridad para esas cosas…" Dijo el chico confundido. "…pero recientemente fui al Tokyo Bistro Restaurant y es bastante bueno… algo caro, eso sí"

"Arigato, consideraré la propuesta…" Dijo Sousuke y nuevamente quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. "Por cierto Ikari… ¿Cómo obtuviste esas heridas?"

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro y se rascó la nuca. "Mi nuevo entrenador…" Respondió.

"¿Huh?" El chico de cara cortada le dio una mirada confundida.

El rostro de Shinji se tornó serio en ese momento. "Todo comenzó el viernes en la noche…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo de amigos observaba con gotas de sudor en sus frentes y sonrisas nerviosas la escena frente a ellos, pero no solo ellos, sino también alumnado de otros grupos y salones…

No estaban seguros de cómo habían llegado a esto, pero lo único que era seguro era que Kensuke y Kazama estaban discutiendo acerca del 'top veinte' de popularidad de la escuela… y que Kyoko dijo algo acerca de 'chicas que no entraban en el top veinte debido a su carácter'.

Esa pequeña combinación de comentarios dio inicio a una guerra entre el 'Ángel azul' y el 'Demonio rojo'.

"¡Y tu cuando te enojas con el estúpido de Sagara caminas como un vaquero con almorranas!" Gruñó Asuka.

"¡Al menos no voy por ahí de presumida cuando ni siquiera sé leer el kanji!" Contestó Kaname.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Rei apareciendo junto a Kensuke, quien filmaba el enfrentamiento alegremente junto a Kyoko, quien tomaba fotografías.

"¡Es el combate del siglo!" Respondió animado el otaku.

La tranquila peli-azul parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba la escena con curiosidad.

"¿Sucede algo Ayanami-san?" Preguntó Hikari ya algo avergonzada por el show que estaban dando las dos agresivas chicas.

"Estaba buscando a Ikari-kun…" Respondió Rei.

"Mmm… se fue con Sagara-san hace unos minutos, no han de tardar en regresar, ¿Por qué no los esperas con nosotros?" Invitó la chica de coletas.

"Arigato Horaki-san"

Ahora un par de ojos más se sumó al espectáculo.

"¡Te crees muy popular y apuesto que en tu vida has besado a un chico!" Gruñó Asuka con la cara roja de enojo.

Kaname parpadeó no esperando ese ataque por parte de la chica de un grado inferior. "¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver con ser popular!" Se defendió Kaname con un rosa en sus mejillas. "Además… ¡Uuuy sí! ¿¡Y vas a decir que tú sí! ¡No creo que haya alguien lo suficiente estúpido para hacer eso!" Respondió la Whispered. Las dos se encontraban frente a frente, sus narices casi tocándose mientras discutían.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Una vez me besé con-" Asuka se detuvo abruptamente y giró su avergonzada mirada y rostro hacia su grupo de amigos…

Kazama, Kyoko y Ono-D la observan expectantes y con curiosidad pero nada fuera de lo normal, pero Hikari, Toji y Kensuke eran otra cosa… sus bocas formaban una 'O' y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, en estos se notaba que morían por escuchar lo que seguía.

"¿¡Con quien!" Exclamó Hikari con un rubor en las mejillas y con ojos de cordero.

"Ahh… emmm…" La furia de la pelirroja se esfumó al tiempo que su rostro se comenzó a poner mucho más roja de lo que estaba por la pequeña… pelea.

"¿Te besaste con alguien y nunca me contaste?" Preguntó la chica de coletas dolida de que su mejor amiga le hubiera guardado un secreto como ese.

"¡No! ¡Espera Hikari! Este… emmm…"

El esquema de la pelea se había roto totalmente, Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre su prominente pecho con orgullo y sonrió ampliamente al ver a la frustrada y avergonzada pelirroja titubear ante su amiga.

"Yo te he contado todo…" Murmuró Hikari bajando la mirada.

"Ahhh… Hikari… veras… emm…" Asuka, frustrada, se tomó la cabeza con las manos. "¡Ugghh!"

"Sí Sohryu, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?" Intervino Toji con una sonrisa colmilluda al tiempo que abrazaba a su novia. No es que no comprendiera lo sentida que estaba Hikari con Asuka en ese momento, pero realmente se encontraba curioso también, así que usó una técnica un poco baja sin importarle para sacarle la verdad a la chica…

"¡Tu guarda silencio idiota!" Gruñó la pelirroja mostrando su puño al deportista.

"¿A quién besaste que tanto te avergüenza? ¿A uno de esos otakus y acosadores de tu club de fans?" Preguntó Kaname con una sonrisa retadora y burlona.

"¡Ni muerta!" Exclamó Asuka, su cara cada vez más roja al mezclarse la vergüenza con la furia.

"¿Asuka?" Cuestionó Hikari.

"_Malditos ojos de cordero…"_ Pensó Asuka con un tick en el ojo al ver a su amiga poner 'esa' mirada con la que siempre ponía cuando le pedía algo desde el 'fondo de su corazón'. "¿Podemos hablar luego de eso Hikari?"

"¡Vamos Sohryu! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Anda!" Exclamó Ono-D con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡Sí vamos!" "¡Anda!" "¿Quién fue?" Exclamaba el grupo de chicos y una vena se comenzaba a pintar en la frente de la pelirroja. Por su parte la sonrisa se ampliaba en el rostro de Kaname.

Asuka apretó los puños y se preparó para desatar su furia "¡Serán cabr-"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Intervino una seria y conocida voz.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" Intervino una segunda.

"¿Huh?" Varios pares de ojos se tornaron hacia el par de chicos que se había acercado al grupo. Sousuke y Shinji habían vuelto de conversar y miraban cuestionantes la escena frente a ellos.

"Sh-shinji…" Murmuró Asuka retrocediendo un paso, la vena en su frente desapareciendo instantáneamente, sus manos levemente temblorosas y al mismo tiempo lo miraba con incredulidad.

"¿Pasa algo Asuka?" Respondió el susodicho alzando una ceja y dándole una mirada curiosa.

"Ahh… Emmm… Iie…" Respondió la pelirroja bajando la mirada con un evidente rubor sobre sus mejillas y jugando con sus dedos.

Sousuke y Shinji solamente observaron confundidos a la alemana, en cambio, los ojos del resto de los presentes se abrieron como platos e intercalaron sus miradas entre el cazador y la pelirroja.

Shinji se percató de ello y los miró extrañado. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿¡USTEDES SE BESARON!" Exclamaron todos al unísono y llamando la atención de todo el alumnado en el patio y parte de los que se encontraba dentro del edificio.

Los dos implicados se paralizaron como estatuas.

"¡Eso es Ikari!" "¡Eres todo un galán!" "¿Quién lo diría?" "¡Eres un semental!" "Bah… no me sorprende" Exclamaban unos.

"¿En verdad Asuka-chan?" "¿Cuándo fue eso?" "¡Estas son noticias geniales, tengo que hacerlas públicas!" Exclamaban otros.

"Hehehe… eso explica porque viven juntos sin problemas" Dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"¿Cuánto más habrán hecho sin decirnos?" Agregó Toji con una expresión igual a la de su amigo de lentes.

"¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Asuka-chan!" Exclamó Hikari con sus manos en su rostro, sus mejillas rojas y una mirada soñadora en sus ojos… y por cierto ignorando el comentario de su novio.

"No. Hikari. Espera…" Titubeó Asuka saliendo de su shock y tratando de hablar con la chica de coletas. "Lo qu-"

"¡Acordamos que no le diríamos a nadie!" Interrumpió Shinji con la cara roja, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a la pelirroja y apuntándole con su dedo. "¡Es más! ¡Tú dijiste que me matarías si le decía a alguien!"

"¡Ja! ¡Y tanto que reniegas de Shin-man!" Exclamó Toji apuntando a Asuka con el dedo, una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

"Sabía que la decisión de Sohryu de vivir con Shinji tenía sus implicaciones y razones" Agregó Kensuke con la mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa conocedora en su rostro.

"Debe de estar tratando de seducirlo…" Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"…o ya lo hizo" Agregó Kaname burlonamente.

Shinji y Asuka intercalaban sus miradas entre cada uno de ellos con sus caras rojas y agitando sus brazos frenéticamente en negación.

"Así que tú y Sohryu sí tienen ese tipo de relación…" Murmuró Sousuke con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión meditativa en su rostro. "¿Por qué lo negaste?" cuestionó mirando con confusión a su colega de batalla.

"¿¡Que!" Exclamó Shinji dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sousuke. "¡Nada de eso! ¡Y lo repito! ¡Asuka y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación ni la tendremos!" Dijo en su defensa y agitando sus brazos, casi hiperventilando… pero en ese momento todo quedó en silencio.

Una gran cantidad de miradas se centraron en Shinji, algunas lo miraban con sorpresa, otras contra desaprobación y otras con confusión (Sousuke, Rei).

El joven cazador se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta de cómo sonó eso último que dijo, pero… no estaba seguro si lo que dijo fuera algo malo, aun cuando las miradas de todos parecían decirlo.

Finalmente ojos azul cobalto se cruzaron con ojos azul cielo… y no podía describir lo que veía en esos ojos claros, algo era claro, furia… pero lo demás le era desconocido.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ni en tus sueños!" Exclamó Asuka dándose la vuelta y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Vivía con ella, y sabía que el comentario la había molestado… pero realmente no entendía por qué, no es que Asuka quisiera que él la viera a ella de esa forma ¿verdad? Eso es lo que Asuka hubiera dicho también ¿no es cierto?

"Asuka-"

"Voy al salón" Interrumpió la pelirroja a Shinji, aun dándole la espalda a él y al grupo, antes de finalmente dirigirse hacia el edificio de la escuela… decenas de personas la seguían con la mirada.

"¡E-espera Asuka-chan!" Exclamó Hikari saliendo tras de la chica, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Shinji.

"Conozco esa mirada…" Murmuró Toji por lo bajo.

En unos cuantos segundos la pelirroja desapareció entre la multitud seguida por su amiga… ahora las decenas de miradas se centraron en el joven espadachín.

"Eso no fue nada cool Ikari-kun…" Regañó Kyoko con su infantil voz y lanzándole al chico una mirada acusatoria.

"P-pero-"

"Sí, podrá ser un demonio, pero en algún lugar ha de tener su corazoncito" Agregó Ono-D interrumpiendo a Shinji.

Toji dejó salir un suspiro y habló, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Aunque odio decirlo, creo que tienen razón Shinji... ¿ya olvidaste lo que habíamos platicado?"

"Yo digo que no tuvo nada de malo lo que dijo ¡Ouch!" Intervino Kensuke y recibiendo un codazo en la costillas por parte de Toji.

"Y por eso sigues soltero…" Lo reprendió el deportista después de golpearlo.

Shinji miró a Toji por unos segundos tratando de recordar a que se refería, en un segundo de meditación recordó la conversación que tuvo con él cuando estaban en las duchas de NERV.

"No pierdas su respeto…" Dijo Toji, esas palabras solamente las comprenderían ellos dos.

"Hai" Respondió Shinji asintiendo levemente.

Kaname observó al desconcertado y preocupado chico por unos instantes, el rostro del piloto Eva era el de un perro regañado que no acababa de comprender lo que había hecho. La whispered no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, a final de cuentas las peleas entre ella y Asuka nunca escalaban a niveles importantes o personales… "Ikari-kun" Llamó ganándose la atención del mencionado. "…creo que debes disculparte con Sohryu"

El cazador la miró algo desconcertado pero asintió de todas formas.

Kaname sonrió levemente al recordar a Sousuke, el espadachín estaba acatando órdenes sin entender realmente lo que le podían, así que prefirió ser un poco más clara. "Pero asegúrate de hacerlo cuando sepas que decir y de que disculparte… y procura que sea pronto" Agregó.

"No entiendo…" Murmuró Sousuke en el fondo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro lleno de concentración. "¿Qué fue lo que molestó a Sohryu? ¿Y porque Ikari debe de disculparse?"

Hubo un suspiro general por parte del grupo, bueno, todos a excepción de Shinji, quien se encontraba también interesado en la respuesta a esas preguntas… y de Rei que observaba la escena con suma curiosidad.

"Sohryu se molestó con Ikari por lo que te dijo a ti…" Explicó Kaname frustrada… por alguna razón hablar con Sousuke de este tipo de cosas la frustraba desde el inicio, aun cuando no comenzaba a hacer sus preguntas y comentarios... emm… imprudentes.

"Eso es lo que no comprendo" Respondió Sousuke con su expresión aun sumida en análisis. "Sohryu ha aclarado públicamente que no tiene ningún tipo de interés en Ikari en diversas ocasiones, Ikari por su parte me ha aclarado que no son pareja a pesar de diversas situaciones actuales que lo sugieren y que contradicen las palabras de Sohryu, entonces… ¿Por qué Sohryu se molesta de que Ikari diga lo que ella ya ha dicho antes?"

Hubo un breve silencio, en cierta forma estaban un poco sorprendidos porque Sousuke se percatara de la 'interacción' entre Shinji y Asuka… y rompiendo el silencio, Kensuke y Kazama interrumpieron al mismo tiempo.

"Tsunderes…" Dijeron al unísono y encogiendo los hombros. Esa palabra pareció acalarar todo para todos… o eso parecía.

"¿Tsunderes?" Preguntó Sousuke ahora más confundido. "No estoy familiarizado con ese término"

El sonido de una ruidosa campana inundó el lugar… el receso había terminado.

"Salvados por la campana…" Murmuró Kaname. Casi por reflejo condicionado todos detuvieron su conversación y comenzaron a dirigirse a sus salones, la conversación quedaría pendiente para otra ocasión… o eso era lo que a la peli-azul le hubiera gustado.

"Chidori… ¿Qué es tsundere?" Cuestionó Sousuke.

Kyoko, Kensuke, Toji, Ono-D y Kazama esbozaron una sonrisa colmilluda en espera de la respuesta de la peli-azul. Shinji y Rei solamente la observaban expectantes.

La whispered apretó los dientes al percatarse de las miradas que recibía y tuvo un tic en su ojo. "¡No me molestes!" Exclamó alzando la nariz y adelantándose al salón, dejando a un confundido Sousuke mirándola retirarse.

"Vaya… en verdad camina como un vaquero con almorranas cuando se enoja con Sagara" Murmuró Toji inconscientemente ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de Ono-D y de Kyoko. Shinji, Kensuke y Kazama guardaron su distancia inteligentemente.

Sousuke no se percató del comentario, aun quería comprender esa peculiar palabra, y con ello comprender la situación Ikari-Sohryu, entre el grupo solamente una persona caminaba con tranquilidad y en silencio.

"Ayanami-san" Llamó para ganar la atención de la chica de penetrantes ojos rojos. Esta solamente lo miró en silencio, indicándole con ello que tenía su atención. "¿Crees poder ayudarme en algo?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Con cada paso que daba y se acercaba a su salón de clases el nudo en su garganta se volvía más grande, Shinji sabía exactamente lo que le esperaba ahí… o al menos tenía una idea.

Toji y Kensuke no le permitían alentar el paso al caminar con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ambos con una sonrisa colmilluda en sus rostros.

No hubo tiempo de titubear ni detenerse, simplemente sus dos amigos lo empujaron a través de la puerta del salón, algunos de los compañeros que estaban ahí comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos… y al pasear su vista por las filas, más exactamente, al dirigirla al fondo de la fila que estaba a la izquierda de su asiento… se encontró con la mirada de cierta pelirroja.

Asuka solamente frunció el ceño al verlo entrar al salón y devolvió su mirada hacia Hikari, quien se encontraba sentada en ese momento en el asiento del cazador.

Shinji caminó por entre las filas hasta su asiento, Hikari en ese momento giró su mirada hacia él, lanzándole una mirada blanca e inexpresiva.

"Te devuelvo tu asiento Ikari-kun" Dijo la chica de coletas poniéndose de pie y cediéndole el asiento al chico, no sin antes darle un codazo en el costado al pasar por un lado de él.

Algo nervioso y titubeante el chico tomó asiento, su mirada pegada al frente, fija en el pizarrón, sabía que había hecho enojar a Asuka, no estaba seguro aun de exactamente porque lo que dijo la molestó… pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que no podía evitar contener la respiración.

"Emm… Asuka" Dijo el chico lanzándole una mirada de reojo a la pelirroja.

"¿Nnn?" Respondió la alemana, esta tenía su barbilla recargada en su mano y su codo se encontraba contra el escritorio de su banco, la chica no lo volteó a ver, solamente mantuvo su desinteresada mirada al frente.

El resto del grupo de amigos ya había llegado y se encontraban en sus lugares, Toji y Kensuke observaban por el rabillo del ojo el intercambio, mientras que Hikari e incluso Rei escuchaban atentamente.

"Ahh…" El cazador se encontraba rascándose la nuca tratando de encontrar que decir. _"Esto no es fácil…"_

"¿¡Que intentas hacer Baka!" Gruñó la pelirroja girando su rostro y mirada hacia Shinji. El chico se encontró paralizado ante la escena que presenciaba, ojos azul cielo lo miraban con fiereza y la roja melena de la chica se sumaba a la majestuosa imagen.

"Emm… Asuka yo-"

"¿No vas a disculparte cierto?" Preguntó Asuka interrumpiéndolo, sus ojos estrechándose más, luciendo ahora mucho más peligrosos.

Toji y Kensuke rieron entre dientes mientras que Hikari solamente negó con la cabeza.

"Y-yo-"

"Ne te atrevas…" Advirtió Asuka en un tono bajo que hizo tragar saliva a Shinji.

"Ent-"

"Tshh… tshhh" Lo silenció la pelirroja alzando su mano. "…este tema es un tema muerto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Muerto!" Exclamó haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño salto.

"¡Hai!" Respondió Shinji casi en reflejo, por un momento le pareció haber estado siendo regañado por Integra.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, el cual era inundado por las voces del resto de las personas del grupo.

"Entonces… ¿estamosbien?" Esas últimas palabras Shinji las dejó salir rápidamente, preguntando casi con miedo, no, no casi con miedo, lo había preguntado 'aun' con miedo.

"¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo? ¿Eres idiota o qué?" Cuestionó la chica girando sus ojos y con tono exasperado.

"S-solo quería saberlo" Respondió Shinji casi en un murmullo, su mirada pegada al piso.

"Pfff…" Resopló la pelirroja girando su mirada hacia la ventana, una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

En ese momento entró el profesor al salón y el alumnado guardó silencio y posó su vista al frente.

Las clases se reanudaron y poco a poco Shinji se fue encontrando a si mismo más aburrido. Paseó su mirada por los alrededores, cada quien estaba sumido en sus cosas, algunos en la clase, otros usaban sus laptops para platicar mientras que otros cabeceaban al estarse quedando dormidos.

No se atrevió a pasear su mirada hacia su izquierda más allá de Ayanami, así que solamente le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su pelirroja compañera, iba a devolver la mirada rápidamente pero se detuvo al ver la concentrada expresión en la chica, como sostenía con su mano derecha un bolígrafo y con sus labios el otro extremo, su rojiza cabellera parecía brillar con el reflejo del sol...

BEEEP BEEEP

Un pequeño sonido lo hizo salir de su corto transe, giró su mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora, tenía el icono de haber recibido un mensaje parpadeando, lo abrió rápidamente y tragó una bocanada de aire, este decía:

[¿Qué sucede Baka? ¿Viste algo que te gustó? =) – Mensaje enviado por Asuka LS]

Shinji enderezó su espalda como una vara y cerró su laptop de golpe con su mirada al frente, su cara roja, una expresión nerviosa en su rostro y unas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

La pelirroja solamente recargó su mejilla en su mano y esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda que pasó desapercibida por el chico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en NERV…

"¡Listo!" Exclamó Misato con una expresión victoriosa instantes después de terminar su llamada por teléfono.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Misato?" Preguntó Ritsuko, había estado observando y escuchando a la mujer desde hace unos minutos atrás.

"Hehehehe" La Mayor esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "…llevando a cabo un pequeño plan"

"¿Y eso de que forma incluye al restaurante The Peninsula y un spa?" Indagó la falsa rubia.

"Bueno…" Respondió Misato confiada. "…el spa es para Rei-chan y para mí, y lo de The Peninsula es para alguien más"

Ritsuko observó a su amiga con curiosidad, tenía tiempo que no la veía así de animada y divirtiéndose tanto.

"¿Por cierto has visto a Kaji? Necesito que me ayude con algo…"

"Debe de estar en su oficina" Respondió la científica encogiendo los hombros. "Esto de The Peninsula no tiene nada que ver con que Ikari-kun haya regresado ¿cierto?"

A Misato se le inflaron sus mejillas al tratar de contener un chillido eufórico que confirmara la pregunta de la rubia, así que con las mejillas rojas e infladas negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno Ritsuko-chan, debo ver a Kaji, ¡nos vemos, byebye!" Dijo la mujer de cabello violeta despidiéndose rápidamente.

Ritsuko cerró los ojos, tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y luego negó con la cabeza. "Katsuragi jugando de cupido en White Day, quiero ver como esto termina…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después del receso.

El salón de clases poco a poco se iba poblando conforme entraba todo el alumnado.

"Chidori" Llamó Sousuke para ganar la atención de la peli-azul, acababan de entrar al salón y Kaname se dirigía a su asiento.

"¿Sí?" Respondió la whispered al tiempo que tomaba asiento. El mercenario se encontraba de pie y con una expresión profunda. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sousuke puso sus manos en su espalda, separó ligeramente sus piernas, cerró los ojos y alzó el pecho. "Chidori, me gustaría pedir un favor"

"¿Huh?" Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron como platos, esto era algo inusual, y la formalidad del chico realmente la sorprendía aún más, sí esto fuera algo otaku seguro se lo habría dicho entre paranoia y secretismos. "Emm… hai, ¿quiere que te ayude en algo?"

"Iie… me gustaría solicitar que fueras mi acompañante esta noche" Respondió el joven de cara cortada.

Si se tuviera que describir el rostro de los alumnos del salón 2-4 con un emotic, sería una "O", un "." y otra "O". El salón había quedado en silencio y la quijada de Kaname casi golpeaba el piso.

"¿¡Q-q-q-q-q-q-que estás diciendo!" Exclamó Kaname con la cara totalmente roja.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Exclamaron las chicas del salón con sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas y expresiones soñadoras en sus rostros. "¡QUE ATREVIDO!"

"¡ASI SE HACE SAGARA!" Exclamaba el alumnado masculino con sonrisas pervertidas en sus rostros.

FLASH

Kyoko no tardó en salir de su shock para poder inmortalizar el momento en su cámara fotográfica.

"¿Huh? ¿No fui claro?" Preguntó Sousuke confundido y alzando una ceja. "Aham…" Se despejó la garganta y continuó. "…déjame lo repito por favor, por favor se mi acompañante esta noche" Repitió tomando la misma postura que cuando lo dijo la primera vez.

Kaname alzó sus brazos frente a ella de forma defensiva, sus ojos abiertos como platos, su cara roja y su quijada aun en el piso.

"¿¡PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESAS COSAS AQUÍ! ¡EN PÚBLICO!" Gritó Kaname totalmente avergonzada.

Sousuke nuevamente alzó una ceja. "Mis disculpas no sabía que el protocolo indicara que dicha petición debe de ser realizada en privado" Aclaró ofreciendo una leve reverencia.

"¡Y NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ PREGUNTANDO ESE TIPO DE COSAS!" Gruñó Kaname, en su mano ya había aparecido su abanico de papel mágicamente y Sousuke comenzó a sudar al ver la ofensiva arma de la que ya había sido víctima decenas de veces… el día de hoy.

"¿No puedo?" Cuestionó Sousuke con su mano en la barbilla. "Mil disculpas Chidori, ¿de qué forma debo pedirlo?"

WAAAAAAK

Una vena se había pintado en la frente de la peli-azul y su mano pareció cobrar vida propia, ya que no se percató en que momento blandió su abanico de papel contra la cabeza del chico.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTAS CREYENDO!" Gritó Kaname furiosa. _"¿¡Cómo se le ocurre a este idiota decir ese tipo de estupideces frente a toda esta gente!"_ Pensó.

"¡Descarado!" "¡Hentai!" "¡Pervertido!" Gritaban unos.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" "¡Tu si los tienes bien puestos!" "¡Que directo!" Gritaban otros.

FLASH FLASH

Esa fue Kyoko.

"¡Primero invítala a cenar!" Gritó alguien.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Y el salón entero estalló en una estruendosa carcajada.

Entre forcejeos Sousuke tomó una posición sentada en el piso y paseó su extrañada mirada por los alrededores. "¿Invitarla a cenar…? Eso es lo que estoy proponiendo" Dijo con seriedad.

FIIIIIIIIIZ

De haber sido un anime, una planta rodadora del desierto hubiera pasado rodando por el medio del salón al ser arrastrada por una ventisca que silbaba en el silencio que envolvió el lugar.

Los brazos de Kaname colgaron a su costado al dejar caer sus hombros, una gigantesca gota de sudor apareció en su frente y miraba al chico como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Chidori?" Cuestionó Sousuke, pero la susodicha se encontraba en una especie de transe.

Ahora todos en el salón tenían su estrecha mirada pegada en Sousuke, sus bocas medio abiertas y una expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros.

La respuesta de Kaname fue empuñar su mano con fuerza, apretar los dientes (espantando a Sousuke en el proceso), y nuevamente blandir su abanico.

WAAAAAAK

"¡Ouch!"

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eso fue lo suficiente para que el salón completo estallara en carcajadas nuevamente.

La cara de Sousuke se encontraba contra el piso, y Kaname masajeaba el puente de la nariz, su cara totalmente roja y una vena palpitante en su frente. "¿¡De eso has estado hablando todo ese tiempo!" Gruñó.

El mercenario puso las manos contra el piso e hizo un poco de fuerza para separar su rostro del azulejo, en un par de segundos nuevamente se encontraba sentado en el piso. "Afirmativo, ¿de qué más podría haber estado hablando?" Cuestionó con su típica seriedad.

"¿Eeeeehhh? Ahhh… emmmm…"

Pareció salir vapor de los oídos de Kaname conforme su paralizado cuerpo se ponía rojo de pies a cabeza. "Eto… emmm" Ahora la chica era un manojo de nervios y no se atrevía a mirar al chico a los ojos.

FLASH FLASH

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Explotaron todos.

Y mientras Kaname se encontraba paralizada por la vergüenza Sousuke aprovechó ese momento para ponerse de pie.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano en la frente de la chica. "Estás roja…"

Kaname dio un salto al sentir la mano del chico en su frente y al verlo tan cerca de ella al alzar su mirada. "¿Qué…" La voz de la chica se volvió un silencioso murmuro y no pudo ni terminar su frase. '¿Qué haces?' quería preguntar, pero al sentir el calor del chico tan cerca de ella y ver su preocupado rostro sintió algo en el pecho.

"¿Te sientes mal Chidori?" Preguntó preocupado. "¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?"

Ahora la peli-azul enlazó sus manos frente a ella y alzó su tímida mirada hacia el chico.

FLASH FLASH

"N-no te preocupes…" Respondió Kaname intercalando su mirada entre el piso y los ojos del muchacho. Sousuke extendió su mano y sujetó su muñeca izquierda haciendo saltar a la chica en sorpresa. "¿S-sousuke…?"

El alumnado observaba con interés la escena frente a ellos, para nadie era un secreto que ellos dos tenían una relación un tanto... especial… sería la palabra. Cada quien tenía una expresión diferente, las cuales eran desde una sonrisa conocedora con una mirada soñadora hasta lanzarle dagas con la mirada al joven mercenario mientras gruñían por lo bajo.

"Tu pulso está elevado…" Dijo Sousuke con seriedad mirando a la chica a los ojos. "…te llevaré a la enfermería" Agregó tomándola de la mano y dándose la vuelta.

"¡Es-espera!" Exclamó Kaname avergonzada y deteniéndose con los pies para no ser jalada por el mercenario. "¡Alto!"

Eso hizo que Sousuke se detuviera y girara su mirada cuestionante sobre su hombro. "Chidori, debemos dejar que un médico evalúe tu condi-"

FLIIP

La única forma que encontró la peli-azul de pararle el carro a Sousuke fue alzar su abanico de papel para ganar su atención. El chico solamente tragó saliva y asintió esperando que Kaname hablara.

"Uno. La clase ya va a comenzar. Dos. Estoy bien…" Sousuke iba a renegar pero una mirada fulminante de Kaname lo detuvo. "y tres…" Las mejillas de la peli-azul se tornaron de un color rosa y su rostro avergonzado mientras que desviaba su mirada a un costado. "Hablemos de tu propuesta después de clase ¿sí?"

El mercenario la observó por unos segundos con su siempre seria expresión y asintió, no obstante se dio la vuelta y continúo a jalarla de la muñeca. "Pero debemos de corroborar que estés bien en la enfermería"

WAAAAAK

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas antes.

"_Holy Diver!_

_You're the star of the masquerade!_

_No need to look so afraid_

_Jump on the tiger!_

_You can feel his heart but you know he is mean_

_Some light can never be seen! __Yeaah!"_

El sonido de las guitarras eléctricas, las baterías y la voz del vocalista de una canción de metal se podía escuchar desde la distancia, el origen era un jeep rojo que se encontraba frente a las rejas de una gran mansión.

Las rejas se abrieron y el auto se abrió paso por el gran jardín, deteniéndose finalmente frente a una gran mansión de arquitectura japonesa clásica.

Un grupo de amor y amas de llaves, así como sirvientes salieron de las puertas de la mansión a recibir al recién llegado.

Hiko Seijuro bajó del vehículo, unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, vestía de jeans, zapatos negros y una playera negra lisa. Fue a la parte trasera del vehículo y tomó su katana envainada y la espada envainada que se había encontrado suspendida en unas bisagras en la cabaña… el Sakabatou de su ancestro. Habías más cosas en la cajuela pero eran menos importantes, así que una vez que tomó ambas espadas se dirigió a las puertas de la mansión.

Al acercarse el grupo de personas hizo una reverencia profunda. "¡Bienvenido de vuelta Himura-sama!' Exclamaron respetuosamente al unísono.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta. "Gracias, es bueno estar de vuelta" Respondió al tiempo que ingresaba a la mansión. Dentro de la mansión se encontraba otro pequeño grupo de sirvientes que le dio la bienvenida de la misma forma. Un hombre entrado en años, de blanca cabellera y de sonrisa apacible en su rostro se acercó al pelirrojo.

"Choji-ojisan" Saludó el espadachín sonriendo plácidamente al ver al anciano, este meramente sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

"Himura-sama, bienvenido de vuelta… debo informarle que tiene visitas en su oficina" Dijo el anciano. "¿desea que llevemos algo de desayunar?"

"Sería muy amable de tu parte" Contestó asintiendo el actual maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. "…por favor has que lleven el desayuno a la oficina"

"Como desee Himura-sama" Respondió el mayordomo haciendo una leve reverencia.

El pelirrojo caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, el lugar era un choque de la arquitectura japonesa clásica con arquitectura moderna... una estructura construida en bloques, una mansión de muchas habitaciones conectadas por pequeños jardines y lagos artificiales.

Después de deambular por la mansión con las dos katanas en mano, el espadachín se adentró en una de las habitaciones. Esta era una oficina de toques rústicos, un escritorio de madera labrada y tres asientos de piel, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, y adornada con bambús y pequeños arbustos en macetas.

Ya había una persona esperándolo en uno de los asientos, un hombre aproximadamente la misma edad que el pelirrojo, era un hombre rasgos totalmente japoneses, cabello negro, largo y ligeramente ondulado, ojos marrones, una expresión pícara en su rostro y vestido de ropa casual, un pantalón y chamarra negra de cuello esponjado, con una playera y tenis blancos. Este solamente observó en silencio como Hiko, ignorándolo, se postró ante una gran fotografía enmarcada y colgada en la pared de una pareja adulta, una mujer de cabello café claro y un hombre de cabello pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados ante la fotografía por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y colocar el ancestral Sakabatou que cargaba en sus manos en un katanakake de pared al pie de la fotografía.

El espadachín, siendo observado por la persona presente, caminó en silencio hacia la silla en la cabecera del escritorio y tomó asiento dejando salir un suspiro.

"Sorata… ¿Por qué me citas aquí tan temprano?" Dijo el hombre que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora. "…aún tengo sueño" Agregó con una media sonrisa.

"Tienes que activar ese flojo trasero tuyo Kuugo." Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa colmilluda desde el otro lado del escritorio.

"¡Bah!" Exclamó Kuugo bufándose en dirección del espadachín. "No me vengas con eso… tú vives del negocio de tu familia y no haces nada" Se defendió.

"¿No hago nada?" Respondió Hiko indignado.

"Claro… solamente aprovechas la relación de tu familia con el gobierno japonés para obtener ventaja en las inversiones que realizan…"

"No me culpes a mí, mis ancestros ayudaron mucho al gobierno en el pasado" Respondió el pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros.

"Hitokiri Battosai ¿huh?" Dijo Kuugo sonriendo retadoramente. Los dos hombres intercambiaron serias miradas por unos instantes en silencio.

"Hahahahahaha" Pero finalmente ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

"De verdad Sorata, había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de ti que pensé que te habías muerto en tu retiro de las montañas…" Dijo Kuugo con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Tsshh… morir en las montañas, no sé con quién demonios crees que estás hablando ¡Dobe!" Gruñó Hiko con una media sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

"Je, es solo que he escuchado que ha habido un repunte de osos negros en las montañas… temí que ya te hubieran comido" Se burló el hombre de cabello oscuro.

CLANK

Hiko puso sobre el escritorio su katana, la cual había estado empuñando hasta este momento.

"Siempre tan violento…" Dijo Kuugo sonriendo levemente y negando con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no dejas ese Sakabatou aquí en lugar de llevarlo contigo?" Cuestionó apuntando con su pulgar sobre su hombro a la espada al pie de la fotografía. "Sabes bien lo históricamente importante que es…"

"Lo sé, pero es un legado de mis padres…" Respondió el espadachín con una expresión distante en su rostro.

"Tshhh… violento y melancólico, en verdad eres un caso perdido" Se burló Kuugo con una sonrisa colmilluda. "…pero bueno, no creo que me hayas llamado aquí tan temprano solamente para charlar. ¿Qué sucede?" Agregó yendo al grano.

El pelirrojo esbozó una media sonrisa ante la tajante actitud de su amigo. "Je, ¿ese es el concepto que tienes de mí?" Preguntó un tono dolido fingido. Kuugo solamente alzó una ceja en respuesta. "Bien, bien…"

"¿Qué traes entre manos?" Insistió el hombre de oscuro cabello.

El rostro de Hiko se tornó serio y cruzó miradas con su amigo. "Necesito que forjes una espada…"

Los ojos del Kuugo se abrieron en sorpresa y observó al espadachín en silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar con su mirada ahora estrecha. "Sabes bien que no forjo espadas así nada más… ¿para qué la quieres?"

El semblante tranquilo de Kuugo había cambiado radicalmente, su mirada y lenguaje corporal ahora incluso lucían intimidantes.

"Estoy entrenando a un joven y necesita una espada propia…" Respondió Hiko con seriedad manteniendo su seria mirada con la de su amigo.

"Tshh… Sorata, nadie necesita una espada hoy en día, se han convertido prácticamente en accesorios y cosas de colección" Respondió Kuugo con disgusto.

"Iie" Intervino el pelirrojo. "…realmente necesita una espada, créeme…"

"Eso lo decidiré yo" Respondió.

"Kuugo, ¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra? Tú has heredado la técnica de Shaku Arai, quien forjó ese Sakabatou que utilizó mi ancestro en sus combates…" El rostro de Hiko era duro y sus palabras en un tono bajo.

"Insisto… ¿quiero saber quién y por qué?" Respondió Kuugo Arai manteniendo su postura.

Hiko dejó salir un suspiro cansado y comenzó a narrar los eventos que habían sucedido recientemente así como un condensado de la historia que le había narrado su nuevo pupilo. El rostro de Kuugo se fue llenando de sorpresa conforme la historia continuaba, les habían traído el desayuno, lo habían terminado, y Hiko todavía continuaba narrando. Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando el pelirrojo terminó de narrar su historia.

"De no ser porque los Evangelion enfrentan esas cosas no te creería nada de lo que dices…" Murmuró Kuugo con una expresión distante en su rostro y quedando en silencio por unos instantes, sumido en sus pensamientos. "…así que Ikari Shinji se ha convertido en el némesis de Souichiro ¿huh?"

No había burla en esas palabras, sino ironía pura.

"Hai…" Murmuró Hiko al tiempo que balanceaba circularmente un vaso de cristal con jugo que tenía en la mano. "¿Qué dices ahora?"

"Ciertamente necesita una espada…" Respondió el forjador esbozando una media sonrisa. "¿pero podrá sobrevivir a tu entrenamiento?" Cuestionó con curiosidad.

Hiko se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. "Necesito también que averigües algo por mí…" Dijo ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro. "…necesito que verifiques el pasado de Ikari Shinji, un árbol genealógico lo más detallado posible…"

Kuugo tuvo un tick en el ojo al ver su pregunta ignorada por el pelirrojo pero descartó la molestia y continuó. "¿Lo más detallado posible? Tendrás que ser más específico que eso mi amigo…"

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa confiada y respondió. "Busca sus enlaces con Soujiro Seta…"

"¿Soujiro Seta?" Repitió el forjador con su rostro lleno de sorpresa. "¿Crees que está relacionado con 'Tenken' Soujiro?"

El espadachín esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Mañana entrenaremos… deberías acompañarnos" Fue su respuesta.

El forjador con su mano en la barbilla solamente encogió los hombros desinteresadamente. "Podría darme una vuelta…"

"De acuerdo, paso por ti mañana entonces…"

Dicho eso hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue Kuugo quien interrumpió. "Dime algo Sorata…" Su expresión era mortalmente seria. "¿Realmente vas a dejar que él sea quien enfrente a Souichiro?"

El pelirrojo entendía la cuestión implícita en la pregunta, era la forma de Kuugo de decir '¿le dejarás esa responsabilidad a él?'. El forjador lo observaba expectante, esperando su respuesta. "Hai…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de horas después. Cuarteles de NERV.

La mayor Katsuragi, con regalo en mano, caminaba por los pasillos de NERV, se dirigía a la oficina del agente líder de Sección-2.

"Extraño…" Murmuró Misato para sí misma, desde esa mañana había notado las miradas abatidas que le daban algunos de los conocidos que trabajaban ahí, específicamente los hombres.

Pero no le dio importancia, se sentía un poco molesta de todos modos, el mes pasado ella había regalado chocolates a diestra y siniestra al personal de NERV. _"No es como que esperaba algo a cambio" _Pensó haciendo cara de puchero.

"_Mentirosa"_ Su mente se había dividido.

"_¡Claro que no! Era una muestra de aprecio…"_ Se defendió.

"_Iie… entre más chocolates regalaras más ibas a recibir el día de hoy…"_ Regañó otra parte de ella.

"_B-bueno, e-era algo obvio… pero-"_

"_Katsuragi… das vergüenza"_

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" El personal de NERV que se encontraba cerca dio un salto cuando Misato se puso a llorar de la nada con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. El personal solamente observaba confundido y en silencio como la mujer se alejaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

TOC TOC TOC

El agente de largo cabello y ropa desaliñada se encontraba sentado en su oficina disfrutando de un cigarrillo mientras estaba inmerso leyendo unos documentos que había encontrado cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

Rápidamente cerró el folder y lo puso debajo de un grupo de papeles y tomó el primer papel que estaba a su alcance. "Adelante…" Dijo mientras pasaba su mirada por el papel sin realmente prestar atención ni fijarse en lo que había escrito.

"¿Kaji?" Dijo una voz muy conocida por el… eso fue suficiente para que al agente se le pusieran los pelos de punta y el sudor comenzara a correr por su rostro.

"K-katsuragi" Respondió al tiempo que se giraba hacia la puerta con una fingida y nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba la Mayor Katsuragi, observando con curiosidad los adentros de la pequeña oficina e ignorando al agente de cabello largo.

El lugar estaba repleto de cajas y paquetes de envueltos en coloridos y llamativos colores, adornados con moños, diamantina y demás cosas.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó parpadeando la mujer.

"Ahh… eto…" _"¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!" _El agente se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras y se le dificultaba respirar.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada fulminante e ingresó a la oficina, puso el regalo que llevaba en mano sobre el escritorio del agente y tomó una de las decenas de cajas que había en el lugar.

"De Kouta para Natsumi" Dijo la mujer leyendo la pequeña tarjeta pegada a un lado del moño no sin lanzarle una mirada fulminante al agente antes de tomar otro. "De Sai para Megumi"

Esos eran los que estaban a la vista, pero Misato no tardó en notar un bulto de regalos dentro de una gran bolsa que estaba en la esquina, debajo de una silla y a medio cubrir por una sábana. La mujer se dirigió hacia ellos.

"M-misato… espera y-yo"

"Guarda silencio Ryouji" Lo silenció la mujer con una mirada fúnebre.

Misato tomó un regalo de la bolsa y leyó la tarjeta. "De Makoto para Misato" Reconoció rápidamente la letra de esa tarjeta.

"Esto es de Makoto-kun…" Murmuró la mujer, su copete creando una sombra sobre sus ojos. Kaji solamente tragó saliva cuando la mujer depositó el regalo en la bolsa y tomó otro. "De Shigeru A. para Misato Katsuragi"

Frenéticamente la mujer sacó un regalo tras otro. "De Hiroshi, de Rai, de Sakio…" Dijo leyendo los 'De'. "Para Misato, para Misato, para Misato, para Ritsuko, para Misato, para Maya…"

Kaji vio como un aura de fuego apareció alrededor de Misato y se aterró cuando la mujer giró sus furiosos, y ahora rojos, ojos hacia él. "¿Que mierda es esto…?" Preguntó la mujer con una voz demoniaca.

Ahora el agente se encontraba temblando y rogando a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara que velara pos su vida. "¡Eek!" No pudo evitar dejar salir un chillido cuando la mujer se acercó hacia él. "Mi-mi-mi-mi-misa- ¡Huff!"

La endemoniada mujer lo había sujetado del cuello de su desaliñada camisa. "Tú eres quien ha destruido White Day para mí…" Gruñó la mujer acercando su rostro hacia el agente.

Kaji temía por su vida al sentir el aura asesina que emanaba la mujer. "N-no claro que n-no, yo-"

"Tres años sin regalos…" Interrumpió la mujer con una voz feral. "…desde entonces años has hecho esto…" El agente juró escuchar un siseo junto a la voz de Misato.

"¡Me-medidas de seguridad…!" Exclamó Kaji tratando de defenderse. "¡P-pueden ser peligrosos!"

"¡Eso es mierda!" Los ojos de Misato se estrecharon y el rostro del agente se comenzó a tornar azul cuando el agarre en su cuello se volvió más fuerte y le impedía la respiración. "No hiciste lo mismo en San Valentín…" Kaji trató deglutir pero el agarre de la mujer no se lo permitió. "Devolverás estos regalos a quienes los trajeron..." Murmuró Misato, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente. "…y permitirás que los entreguen… ¿está claro?"

Kaji, aterrado, asintió levemente. "¡Hufff!" En ese momento Misato soltó el cuello de su camisa y el agente pudo respirar, pero el semblante de la mujer no había cambiado.

"Hazlo… o te mataré" Amenazó la mujer con un gruñido feral.

"Ha-hai…" Respondió el agente dando un brinco en su asiento.

Dicho eso, la mujer salió de la oficina sin decir una palabra más al agente, y obviamente no salió de ahí sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

El agente se encontró a si mismo solo en la habitación nuevamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo. "Mierda…" Murmuró con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Suburbios de Tokyo-3.

"P-pero mi querida Fraulein ¿Por qué no aceptas mi regalo?" Preguntaba un mercenario haciendo cara de puchero.

"¡No lo quiero!" Exclamó la rubia vampiresa lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

"¿P-pero porque?" Preguntó Pip dolido.

Seras se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con ojo crítico. "¡Porque siempre me regalas algo inútil y/o pervertido y/o estúpido!" Exclamó molesta.

"Este ocasión no va ser así…" Respondió el hombre de sombrero. "…creo que ya he aprendido mi lección"

"¿'Crees'?" Preguntó la rubia lanzándole una mirada desconfiada.

"¡Es verdad!" Se defendió Pip. "¿Que puede haber de pervertido en un sobre?" Agregó extendiendo un sobre de color rosa hacia la chica.

"No sé, una foto de un tipo o una tipa desnuda… ¿¡Que se yo!" Seras cruzó sus brazos sobre su prominente pecho y giró su mirada a un costado.

Pip meditó por unos segundos, buscando como convencerla "Mmm… ábrelo, si es algo pervertido me puedes golpear"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la rubia inmediatamente.

Pip puso cara de puchero al ver el ánimo de la chica ante su propuesta.

"¡Gimme! ¡Gimme!" Exclamó Seras tomando el sobre de las manos del mercenario, quien le lanzó dagas con la mirada al verla animada por la propuesta de golpearlo.

HAAAACK

La chica abrió el sobre por un costado con una de sus uñas, siendo cuidadosa de no maltratar el contenido ni el mismo sobre.

"¡Vaaaaaya!" Exclamó la rubia al ver el contenido.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Pip esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa de oreja a oreja.

"Debo decir que te luciste" Respondió la chica con una sonrisa ligera, en su mano tenía un ticket de una reservación de un spa todo incluido.

"¿Y me vas a dar un abrazo y un beso?" Cuestionó Pip extendiendo sus brazos y poniendo la boca de 'piquito'.

"Sabía que esto tenía truco…" Murmuró. "…pero bueno…" Dijo dejando salir un suspiro. Luego dirigió su mirada totalmente seria hacia el mercenario. "Nada de besos, solo un abrazo y cuidado con donde pones tus manos…"

"Haaaaaaaai" Exclamó Pip alegremente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El sonido del timbre indicaba que las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy. En el salón 1-3 Shinji tragó saliva… ahora caminaría de vuelta al apartamento junto con Asuka y Rei. Mientras en el salón 2-4 las mejillas de Kaname se tornaban rosas al esperar la inminente conversación entre ella y el mercenario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rei guardó sus cosas tranquilamente al sonar de la campana, en su mochila sus útiles escolares y en una bolsa los chocolates que había recibido. Luego giró su mirada hacia sus amigos.

Se detuvo momentáneamente parpadeando, no sabía de donde había salido ese último pensamiento. _"Amigos"_ repitió en su mente. No era algo que ella hubiera pensado deliberadamente, simplemente salió de algún lado. Lentamente fijó su mirada en las personas con las que más convivía en el salón e incluso fuera de éste.

Parpadeó un par de veces más para tratar de aclarar su tren de pensamientos, curiosamente algo había cambiado en estas últimas semanas, específicamente en este último mes. Desde que se había mudado al departamento de Misato, sin darse cuenta un par de días después de ello, había comenzado a esperarlos para caminar al apartamento cuando antes simplemente se hubiera adelantado por su cuenta, o también, siempre alguien del grupo la llamaba para que se uniera a ellos en los recesos, y ello se había convertido en algo cotidiano.

Rei Ayanami por primera vez en su vida y sin percatarse comenzó a sentirse parte de un grupo y no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello…

Se dirigió a la salida del salón y se detuvo nuevamente bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando al resto del grupo, mirando con curiosidad y analizando la interacción de sus compañeros, notando como pasaban muchas agrupaciones de tres o cuatro personas, otros grupos de amigos que existían en el mismo salón… no obstante el grupo formado por los pilotos y sus allegados era el más grande.

"¡Apresúrense ustedes tres, Ayanami no está esperando!" La peli-azul salió de su tren de pensamientos y giró su mirada hacia Hikari, quien estaba regañando a Shinji, Toji y Kensuke.

"Haaaai" Respondieron al unísono.

"Jajaja… en serio que son los tres chiflados" Se burló Asuka con una carcajada al escucharlos responder al unísono.

En ese momento Rei notó algo con su vista periférica, un cartelón pegado en la pared junto al pizarrón del salón. La imagen en éste llamó su atención y se acercó lentamente.

"Están reclutando personas para el equipo de natación de la escuela" Dijo Hikari sus espaldas en el momento que postró sus ojos en el cartelón. "Hayashimizu-sempai nos pidió que pusiéramos los cartelones, nos comentó que faltaban personas en el equipo y buscaban buenos nadadores…"

"Ayanami, tal vez deberías tratar…" Intervino Shinji ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del resto del grupo. "¿Qué? He visto nadar a Ayanami, es buena…" Agregó encogiendo los hombros.

"Con que has visto nadar a Ayanami… ¿Huh?" Preguntaron Toji y Kensuke con miradas pervertidas en su rostro. "¿la has estado observando? ¿Eh?" No sabía a donde querían llegar sus amigos con eso, pero el cazador comenzó a sudar balas.

"Es verdad…" Intervino Asuka seriamente y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "…la chica maravilla es bastante buena, tal vez debería intentarlo" Agregó.

Rei la miró con curiosidad, Hikari la observó con cejas alzadas, Shinji dejó salir un suspiro aliviado a su intervención mientras que Toji y Kensuke la miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "¡Vamos! ¡Muero de hambre!" Gruñó Asuka echando la mochila sobre su hombro, y saliendo por la puerta cargando la bolsa con los regalos que había recibido, ignorando las miradas del grupo.

"¡Espera Asuka-chan!" Exclamó Hikari saliendo tras de ella, y está siendo seguida por los tres varones. Rei permaneció unos segundos con su mirada pegada en el cartelón antes de salir tras el grupo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kaname observó como un conocido grupo de chicos de un grado menor se dirigía hacia las puertas del colegio. Ahí se encontraba ella con Kyoko, Ren, Mizuki, Ono-D, Kazama y su siempre presente guardián… Sagara Sousuke.

Los dos chicos, con sonrisas conocedoras en sus rostros, le daban codazos en los costados al confundido y serio mercenario, mientras que Kyoko y Mizuki le lanzaban miradas pícaras, las cuales Kaname trataba de ignorar mientras hablaba con la chica de cabello morado.

La whispered notó un relajado ambiente en el grupo que se acercaba. _"Creo que ya se arreglaron…"_ Pensó intercalando su mirada entre la pelirroja y el joven que se había vuelto compañero de guerra de Sousuke.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, ella había estado ahí después de que Shinji había desaparecido, cuando fue a buscarlo a su apartamento y fue recibida por la pelirroja… ahí se percató de ciertas cosas. Kaname no podía decir que estuvieran enamorados, pero ella notaba cierta… atracción entre ellos, eso era todo.

El grupo se encontraba a un par de metros frente a ellos cuando… "¡Sagara-kun invitó a salir a Kana-chan!" Exclamó Kyoko a todo pulmón. El ojo de Kaname tuvo un tic en ese momento.

"¿¡De verdad!" Respondió Hikari poniendo tiernos ojos de borrego, sujetando una mano con la otra y llevándolas hacia su pecho con una expresión soñadora en su rostro. "¡Yo sabía que este día llegaría!" Agregó, haciendo que el tic en el ojo de Kaname fuera más intenso.

No tomó ni un segundo antes de que Toji y Kensuke se unieran a Kazama y a Ono D, mientras que Shinji solamente se acercó a Sousuke y lo observaba con verdadera sorpresa.

Por su parte Asuka intercaló su crítica mirada entre el mercenario y la peli-azul. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"¡Hai!" Respondió Mizuki interrumpiendo a la whispered. "¡La invitó a cenar justo después de entrar del receso!" No era que la chica de menor grado estuviera emocionada del todo, sino que el ver retorcerse de vergüenza a Kaname le causaba gran satisfacción.

"Vaya…" Murmuró Asuka en respuesta. La peli-azul esperaba un comentario ácido o burlón por parte de la alemana, pero se sorprendió al ver la distante mirada en el rostro de la chica. "…quien lo diría de ese idiota"

"_Ahí está…"_Pensó Kaname corrigiéndose, pero aun así le llamó la atención en la falta de veneno o tono de pelea en las palabras de la pelirroja.

"¿Y qué plan tienen?" Preguntó Asuka.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la whispered. Kaname solamente dejó salir un suspiro y colgó los brazos a su costado. "Oigan, esperen…" Murmuró, la pregunta de la pelirroja ciertamente llamó la atención de todos. "…yo no he aceptado nada todavía…" Dijo con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en la cintura, pero el silencio que se dejó caer a su alrededor la hizo mirar a sus acompañantes. "¿Huh?"

Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, Kyoko, Mizuki, Ono-D y Kazama le lanzaron miradas fulminantes. Shinji y Asuka la observaban con las cejas alzadas, mientras que Sousuke la miraba… como siempre.

"Mikihara-san ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Rei Ayanami al ver el alboroto.

La piloto de la unidad 00 se había mantenido en silencio junto con la secretaria del consejo estudiantil del colegio, quien observaba el intercambio con serenidad y su siempre presente serena sonrisa en su rostro.

"Solamente han sucedido algunas cosas que desde hace tiempo esperábamos…" Respondió Ren pasando su mirada en el grupo, Rei la miró con curiosidad antes de dirigir también su mirada hacia el alborotado grupo de chicos.

"Mikihara-san, me gustaría consultar algo con usted…" Dijo la peli-azul con su mirada aun en el grupo.

"¿Hai? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Ayanami-san?" Cuestionó tranquilamente la chica de pelo morado.

Al mismo tiempo Kensuke buscaba rápidamente en sus bolsillos al sentir que su teléfono celular vibraba, su rostro mostró desconcierto al checar su teléfono y encontrar un mensaje de un número que desconocía… no obstante, al comenzar a leerlo, una expresión boba se pintó en su rostro al tiempo que sonría con malicia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

DING

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando a la pelirroja, la peli azul y al joven cazador, este último cargaba las dos bolsas de regalos que originalmente cargaban las chicas, digamos que Asuka lo había forzado a ser caballeroso.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta…" Murmuró Shinji ansioso por llegar al apartamento y dejarse caer en su cama.

"Sí, pero primero tienes que preparar la comida" Ordenó la pelirroja.

"¿¡Que! P-pero-"

"Nada de peros, ¿acaso quieres comer lo que hizo Misato?" Interrumpió Asuka con un tono preocupado de tan solo imaginar eso último.

"Ahhhh…" Shinji dejó salir un suspiro en derrota. "Cierto…" Murmuró.

El trio de pilotos se dirigió al apartamento del fondo del pasillo, para ese momento Rei ya tenía su llave en mano e iba abrir la puerta…

SLAM

"¡Shin-chan!" La puerta se abrió de golpe y un rayo violeta se abalanzó sobre el cansado, y vendado, espadachín.

BAAAAM

"¡Ughhh!" Shinji dejó salir un quejido al verse embestido por alguien y caer de espaldas al piso.

"¡Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Arriba del joven se encontraba la Mayor Katsuragi abrazándolo con fuerza y con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos. "¡Shinjiii-kuuuuun!"

Rei observaba tranquilamente la escena, mientras que Asuka se frotaba el puente de la nariz y con un tick en el ojo el ver la escena ante ellas… ahora Misato se encontraba a horcajadas del chico y abrazaba su cara contra su, emm… prominente pecho.

"¡Bo bueobuedo buebuuaadd!" La voz del chico sonó ahogada contra el pecho de la mujer mientras agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente.

"¡Qué bueno que estás de vuelta! ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¡Me da tanto gusto que estés bien!" Misato ignoró los ahogados gritos del chico, quien ahora se comenzaba tornar de color azul.

"¡Misato lo estás asfixiando!" Exclamó Asuka con una vena en la frente y separando de un jalón al chico del pecho de la mujer.

"Ahhhhh… ahhhh… ahhhhh" Shinji respiraba hondamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y Asuka forcejeaba con Misato quien quería abrazar al chico nuevamente.

WOOF WOOF

En ese instante un cachorro de color dorado salió corriendo del apartamento, se lanzó contra el chico y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Al mismo tiempo, desde la puerta un pingüino asomaba su cabeza y observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Así que estabas fuera de Tokyo-3, ¿huh?" Murmuró Misato con su mirada pegada en la nuca del chico.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina, la mujer adulta tenía su cerveza en mano, Asuka simplemente escuchaba el intercambio en silencio con su codo recargado en la mesa y su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, mientras que Rei sujetaba al pequeño cachorro que trataba de zafarse para ir a molestar al pingüino que estaba en la sala.

"Hai… fui rescatado por alguien y estuve inconsciente por un par de días" Dijo Shinji mientras picaba algunas verduras con la que prepararía comida.

"¿Y cuándo despertaste no pudiste haberte comunicado?" Preguntó Misato con seriedad, un borde molesto en voz que hizo que Asuka y Rei giraran sus miradas hacia ella.

El joven cazador se detuvo y giró su mirada sobre su hombro. "Gomen…" Fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a su actividad.

Era importante. Esas dos palabras cruzaron la mente de la mujer al ver la mirada del chico, así que no cuestionaría más al respecto… bueno no, en realidad sentía curiosidad como para no seguir preguntando.

"¿Dónde estuviste Shinji-kun?" Insistió Misato, tres pares de ojos vieron al chico dejar salir un suspiro y este comenzó su narración.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En otro lugar de Tokyo-3

"Demonios… en verdad que no sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer contigo…" Melissa Mao se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta desde dentro del apartamento, en el lado contrario se encontraba Sagara Sousuke dándole una mirada cuestionante.

La mujer tenía sus manos en la cintura y lo miraba con desaprobación. Un par de metros atrás Kurtz disfrutaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¡Tienes que dejar de preocuparnos de esta forma! ¡Maldición!" Exclamó Melissa antes de jalarlo del cuello de la camisa y envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Cierto…" Intervino el rubio francotirador con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión seria en su rostro, la cual por cierto no le quedaba para nada. "…China, el viaje de Navidad y ahora esto"

"Lo siento…" Respondió Sousuke, en verdad lo sentía, pero simplemente su voz no lo reflejaba.

Mao lo soltó de su abrazo, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. "Tienes que contarnos que sucedió, ¿queda claro?"

"Hai" Respondió Sousuke asintiendo. "No obstante debo solicitar su apoyo para una misión…" Agregó ganándose una mirada confundida por sus dos compañeros mercenarios.

"¿Misión? ¿De qué estás hablando? No hemos recibido ninguna orden del Tuatha de Danann" Preguntó Kurtz.

"Iie… no es una misión de Mithrill" Dijo Sousuke con su seria voy y aun estando fuera del apartamento. "Requiero de su consejo…"

Los dos adultos asintieron expectantes y curiosos de saber qué es lo que el joven mercenario tenía entre manos. "Adelante…" Dijeron al unísono.

Sousuke se aclaró la garganta. "Invité a cenar a Chidori…" Dijo con seriedad.

Kurtz y Melissa se quedaron paralizados en ese instante, no lograban digerir ni procesar muy bien las palabras que salieron de la boca del mercenario, Sousuke les lanzó una mirada cuestionante y se abrió paso al apartamento, sus dos colegas aun congelados.

BEEEEP BEEEEP

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sousuke.

Fue el sonido del celular de Melissa y la pregunta del chico los que los hizo salir de su trance. "¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!" Exclamaron eufóricos Melissa y Kurtz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes.

BLAM

Kaname cerró la puerta de su apartamento de un portazo, no estaba molesta, simplemente su mente estaba en otro lugar y no midió su fuerza.

"Aahhhh…" La whispered dejó salir un suspiro y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa. "Ese baka…" Murmuró.

Había sido un regreso a casa un poco incómodo por las burlas de sus amigos… y vergonzoso al tener que hablar con Sousuke respecto a su propuesta, y el pensar esa última palabra hacía que el tono de sus mejillas se tornara aún más rojo.

/ Flashback/

No podían ser más obvios, conforme cada uno de sus amigos se separaba para tomar su camino a su propia casa le lanzaban una mirada pícara al mercenario y una sonrisa conocedora a la peli-azul.

Finalmente quedaron ella y Sousuke caminando por las calles de Tokyo-3, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada pegada en la calle, solamente mirando discretamente de reojo al chico por unos instantes. La whispered se sintió un poco incómoda por alguna razón al verlo tan relajado, aun después de la propuesta que le había hecho.

Ya se encontraban a un par de calles de sus respectivos apartamentos y el silencio aún seguía reinando. La peli-azul tomó un hondo respiro y decidió hablar.

"Emm… Sousuke" Dijo al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sentía su corazón latir más rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede Chidori?" Respondió el chico sin inmutarse.

"Ah…" Kaname no esperó la rápida respuesta por parte del chico. _"¿¡Pero qué le pasa!"_ Pensó molesta hacia Sousuke al verse a sí misma como la única avergonzada del par.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Sousuke lanzándole una mirada contempladora.

"Hai… e-es solo que…" La guapa peli-azul se detuvo, su mirada pegada al piso y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. "¿Dónde cenaremos?" Pasando desapercibido por la whispered el mercenario frunció el ceño y se detuvo, siendo esta última acción lo que hizo que Kaname le lanzara una mirada confundida. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Ahh… emmm…" Ella conocía expresión muy bien, los extremos de los labios hacia abajo, la mirada fija al frente y una ridícula cantidad de sudor corriendo por la frente de Sousuke. "¿Debo de elegir 'yo' un lugar?" Preguntó, y Kaname notó el énfasis en el 'yo'.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y Kaname sintió como sopló un viento helado que l paralizó, sus brazos colgaban a sus costados y tenía una expresión blanca en su rostro. Después de unos segundos de debatir con ella misma por no plantear 'esa' pregunta la chica se aventuró. "¿No has elegido a donde llevarme a cenar?"

"Negativo…" Respondió Sousuke nervioso. "¿eso recae en mi responsabilidad?"

La whispered dejó salir un largo suspiro al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes. "Sí Sousuke, pensé que ya habías elegido un lugar cuando me invitaste a cenar…" Dijo entre dientes.

Durante la conversación habían llegado al edificio de Kaname y se habían detenido frente a este.

"Chidori… ¿podrías sugerir algo?"

La blanca expresión de Kaname no cambio por unos instantes cuando de pronto se pintó una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Negativo soldado, pero te espero puntual a las dos mil horas esta noche para llevarme a tener una bonita velada… ¡ahora prepárate para la misión soldado!" Ordenó la chica dándose la vuelta rápidamente y entrando al edificio… dejando a un confundido y boquiabierto Sousuke mirándola alejarse.

/ Fin de Flashback/

Se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos, analizando como las palabras que le había dicho al mercenario dieran lugar para que de alguna manera saliera mal… El rostro de Kaname se fue tornando de ilusionado y avergonzado a preocupado y molesto conforme dejaba volar su imaginación.

"¡No lo voy a permitir!" Exclamó sacando el celular de su bolsillo y escribió un mensaje en este.

_POR FAVOR __AYUDENLO A ELEGIR UN BUEN LUGAR_

Envió al teléfono de Melissa, a sabiendas de que el chico indudablemente acudiría a ellos por ayuda.

Hecho eso, la chica se adentró con una sonrisa a su habitación para comenzar a elegir su atuendo de esa noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ayanami/Katsuragi.

"Misato-san, esos son…" Dijo la peli-azul apuntando hacia un conglomerado de cajas de colores en el centro de la sala del departamento.

"Oh esos…" Respondió Misato con una sonrisa orgullosa. "¡son mis dulces de White Day!" Exclamó haciendo la seña de amor y paz. Eran alrededor de unos treinta regalos los que había ahí. "¿Recibiste alguno?"

"Hai" Dijo Rei tranquilamente, la bolsa de sus regalos apareciendo mágicamente en sus manos. "Son estos…" Agregó al tiempo que vaciaba la bolsa a un par de metros de donde estaba los regalos de Misato.

Shinji y Asuka, quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño Rock, se habían retirado a su apartamento, o su 'nido de amor' como lo llama Misato, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

Primero Misato observaba con una sonrisa, pero su rostro cambió a uno curioso, luego a uno sorprendido, pasando a boquiabierta y terminando con lágrimas dramáticas… todos esos cambios al ver la vasta cantidad de regalos que había recibido la peli-azul.

"¿R-recibiste todos esos Rei-chan?" Preguntó titubeante.

"Hai…" Respondió Rei desinteresadamente aunque dándole una mirada curiosa a la mujer.

"¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAA! ¡LAS MOCOSAS CONSIGUIERON MAS REGALOS QUE YO!" Exclamó.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la mujer recobrara la compostura, la peli-azul no había sabido cómo proceder ante el llanto irracional de la mujer y solamente se mantuvo en silencio, e incómoda. Lo que detuvo el drama de Misato fue Pen-Pen tratando de robar uno de los regalos… pobre pingüino, al parecer no era tan listo como todos pensaban.

Ahora Misato y Rei se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, una con una cerveza y la otra con un vaso de agua respectivamente, Pen-Pen se encontraba castigado dentro de su refrigerador.

"Ne, Rei-chan, vamos a salir en un par de horas, necesito que estés lista… y que procures ser lo más silenciosa posible cuando salgamos…" Dijo la mujer en tono conspirativo a lo que Rei solamente asintió silenciosamente en respuesta. _"Creo que lo de 'más silenciosa posible' está de más…"_ Pensó Misato divertida.

"¿Requiere ropa formal el lugar al que nos dirigimos?" Preguntó con curiosidad la guapa peli azul.

"Iie… solamente ponte guapa y todo déjamelo a mí" Respondió Misato con una sonrisa deslumbrante y apuntándose a sí misma con su pulgar.

"¿Ikari-kun y Sohryu están informados?" Insistió la piloto Eva.

"Tehehe… digamos que ellos van a ir a otro lado…" La bella mujer de pelo violeta dejó salir una risita conspiratoria y coqueta. "¡Rei-chan, hoy será Ladies Night para nosotras!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. 1900 Horas.

"Muy bien… trae la pelota" Ordenó Shinji al tiempo que lanzaba una pequeña pelota.

Rock salió corriendo tras ella, el piloto dejó salir una carcajada al verlo correr torpemente por la sala y al querer atrapar la pelota resbaló por el azulejo, pero eso no detuvo al dorado cachorro, este se levantó rápidamente y la capturó entre sus pequeños colmillos.

"Bien, ahora tráela perrito, perrito, perrito, perrito, anda vamos... ven, ven…" Shinji hacía voz de bebé mientras jugaba con el perro, con su mano le hacía señas para que se acercara pero al pequeño Rock le parecía más divertido permanecer donde se encontraba con su pelota en sus mandíbulas, sus cuerpo en posición de casa y su cola agitándose animadamente de un lado a otro. "…yo no voy a ir tras de ti, trae la pelota Rock" Dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa divertida, la cual se amplió cuando el cachorro lo retó con un gruñido y un ladrido.

Misato les había informado a él, Asuka y Rei que esa noche irían a cenar a un lugar llamado The Peninsula. Asuka no tardó en dejar notar su ánimo, explicando que este era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokyo-3 y saldrían para allá ese día a las ocho y media de la noche.

Asuka había tomado al pequeño Rock en brazos y apresuró a Shinji para que se fueran al apartamento, lo cual dio cabida a burlas por parte de Misato, quien empezaba con comentarios como 'No entiendo cuál es la prisa Asuka…' y a eso le sumaba comentarios como 'Asuka no puede esperar por recuperar los días que no estuviste en casa Shinji-kun' o 'Seguro Asuka quiere que se bañen juntos para ahorrar agua y por eso quiere que vayas ya con ella'.

"Haaaaa…" El chico dejó salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su cara se tornaba un poco roja. "En serio que Misato-san tiene que dejar de decir esas cosas…"

Aunque ciertamente le había llamado la atención el hecho de que Asuka no reaccionara 'tan' violentamente como acostumbraba, la cara de la chica se había tornado roja y había amenazado a la mujer con su puño.

"Bien hecho…" Felicitó Shinji a Rock y acariciando su cabeza cuando el cachorro se acercó con la pelota finalmente, pero ahora el Golden Retriever forcejeaba para que el cazador no le quitara la pelota del hocico. "¡Ve!" Exclamó Shinji lanzando la pelota y Rock nuevamente salió tras ella.

El piloto Eva vestía ropas casuales, un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa manga larga de color azul claro y un saco de color kaki. Se había bañado ya hace un par de horas atrás a sabiendas de que Asuka acapararía el baño por un largo rato. Durante su ducha se había quitado algunas vendas y curitas que cubrían sus heridas, dejando una curita en su mejilla y una venda en su antebrazo derecho, sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente…

Aun faltaba hora y media para que salieran hacia el restaurante, y ya tenía un largo rato jugando con el energizado cachorro… su mente divagó por unos instantes y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, recordando algo súbitamente. "Debo hacer algunas llamadas…" Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando al cachorro en brazos, este último con su pelota en el hocico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Residencia Sagara.

"¡Que guapo!" Exclamó Melissa viendo a Sousuke de pies a cabeza.

"Uuuuhhmm…"

"Tshh… amigo, de verdad te lo digo… Kaname caerá rendida con esto…" Agregó Kurtz interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Sousuke, quien se encontraba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión orgullosa en su rostro.

"Pareces uno de esos modelos de ropa que salen en las revistas" Agregó la mujer animadamente.

"Uuuuhhmm…"

Aunque no vestía nada del otro mundo, y en realidad lo que vestía Sousuke eran prácticamente las mismas ropas que usó cuando tuvo su cita con Mizuki. Usaba una playera manga larga de color blanco del mismo tipo que aquella ocasión y el mismo pantalón de entonces, el punto era solamente que ni Melissa ni Kurtz lo habían visto con ropas… civiles.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vestí algo así…" Murmuró incómodo el mercenario.

FLAP

Kurtz se había acercado a él y le había dado una fuerte palmada en la espalda. "Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto…" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Yo me encargo de los accesorios!" Exclamó Melissa animada.

"¿Accesorios?" Preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono.

"Collar, pulsera, etc…" Dijo la mujer encogiendo los hombros y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Sousuke le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su rubio compañero. "Kurtz, no dejes que sea nada femenino por favor…"

El francotirador solamente encogió los hombros. "No seas aguafiestas… tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Nee-san así de animada" Replicó sonriente.

Sousuke giró su temerosa mirada hacia la habitación donde se había adentrado la mujer.

GULP

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Arigato, espero su confirmación, nos vemos después…" Dijo Shinji antes de cortar la llamada y guardar su celular en su bolsillo. Se encontraba en el balcón del departamento con su mirada pegada en el sol que se ocultaba tras las montañas que rodeaban la majestuosa ciudad.

El pequeño Rock había estado corriendo entre sus pies y de un lugar a otro animadamente mientras el chico hablaba por teléfono.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó con curiosidad una voz a sus espaldas. El joven cazador giró su mirada hacia la fuente de la voz y quedó mesmerizado al ver la imagen ante él…

"A-asuka…" Tartamudeó el chico, sus ojos abiertos como plato y boquiabierto.

"Estoy segura que no era yo con quien hablabas…" Contestó la chica al tiempo que movía un mecho de cabello con su mano y sonreía levemente. "…Baka"

"Era Victoria-san…" Murmuró.

GULP

El joven piloto tragó saliva sonoramente.

Los rayos naranjas del ocaso del sol hacían resplandecer el cabello de la chica conforme lo acariciaban, los ojos azul cielo de la pelirroja hacían contraste con el entorno coloreado de naranja. Los ojos de Shinji se encontraron navegando en la figura de la chica, primero en su ardiente cabello, pasando a sus ojos celestes y de ahí a sus labios adornados por un labial carmesí… su mirada se detuvo ahí por un instante.

"¿Y bien…? No me has contestado…" Las palabras de la chica lo hicieron salir de su trance y se encontró inmediatamente a si mismo contemplando la imagen completa de la chica frente a él, Asuka lo observaba con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa provocativa en su rostro, sus manos en su cintura y su cuerpo ladeado ligeramente al recargar su peso sobre su pierna izquierda.

"N-nadie…" Respondió Shinji titubeante.

El atuendo de la pelirroja lo había impactado, no era nada formal, pero no por ello su belleza era opacada. Asuka vestía unos shorts ajustados de mezclilla que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, zapatillas, una blusa escotada de color blanco sin mangas y que solo tenía un pequeño y delgado lazo que pasaba alrededor del cuello de la chica, la cual se moldeaba a la atlética figura de la alemana, además usaba un par aretes y un collar de brillantes que hacían resaltar el rostro y cuello de la chica.

El chico retrocedió un paso, golpeando su espalda contra el barandal cuando la chica se acercó hacia él lentamente. Shinji solo observó paralizado como la pelirroja se acercaba a él, una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en los de él

Asuka se detuvo frente a él, poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla.

CLAP

Asuka escuchó los dientes de Shinji tronar cuando cerró la boca del chico al empujar su barbilla hacia arriba con su dedo. "Ecchi…" Murmuró viéndolo tornarse de un color rojo poco a poco y conteniendo la respiración.

"Estoy lista…" Dijo Asuka dándose la vuelta, su cabello moviéndose con gracia en el aire y entrando al departamento nuevamente.

Shinji siguió con su mirada cada paso de la pelirroja, quemando en su memoria cada movimiento que esta hacía, aun podía oler el perfume de lavanda que usaba su compañera de departamento… y sentí aun su corazón latir rápidamente, así como corto de respiración.

GULP

"R-raayos…" Murmuró aun en trance y después de deglutir saliva sonoramente. Shinji giró su sorprendida mirada hacia el cachorro a su costado, este se encontraba sentado y lo miraba atentamente mientras movía su cola animadamente de un lado a otro, observándolo con curiosidad. "…hey, no puedes decir que es mi culpa" Dijo sonriendo levemente antes de tomar al cachorro en brazos. "…vamos para adentro camarada"

Asuka se encontraba sentada en el sofá grande de la sala, esperando a que el chico entrara del balcón, tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, no estaba segura de que reacción iba a obtener del chico, pero no puedo evitar una que una sonrisa se postrara en su rostro al no verlo sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado… Shinji había mantenido su mirada con la de ella y vio como contemplaba su atuendo. _"¡Basta!"_ Pensó Asuka alarmada, en ese momento su rostro se puso totalmente rojo. _"¡No puedes seguir coqueteándole a ese Baka! ¿¡En que estás pensado!" _Se regañó a sí misma, pero el palpitar que sentía en sus sonrojadas mejillas no era en vano…

"A-asuka, ¿estás lista?"

"¿¡Ahh!" La voz del chico la hizo dar un salto y girar su mirada hacia él rápidamente, lo peor es que podía sentir el calor en su cara, y al cruzar miradas con el chico el calor de su rostro aumentó.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shinji mirándola con curiosidad al tiempo que ponía a Rock en el piso. "Tu cara está roja…"

"¡Baka! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Vamos ya por Ayanami y Misato!" Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie súbitamente y lanzándole a Shinji una mirada entre amenazante y avergonzada. Pero a los segundos de mantener su mirada con la del confuso chico no pudo evitar girarla a un costado.

Shinji solamente le lanzó una mirada curiosa, y de paso apreció la figura de la chica, antes de asentir. Asuka solamente lo observó por el rabillo del ojo pasar por su costado y dirigirse hacia la puerta, el pequeño Rock jalándolo y mordisqueando su pantalón.

El joven cazador se detuvo en la entrada del departamento sosteniendo la puerta. "Asuka…" Dijo, señalando a la chica que la esperaba.

"Vaya…" Dijo presionando su dedo índice contra el pecho del chico y esbozando una media sonrisa, su mirada cruzada con la de Shinji. "…has aprendido buenos modales… Ba-ka-kun" Agregó antes de salir del departamento.

Shinji permaneció inmóvil por un segundo. _"Esta mujer me va a causar un infarto…"_ Pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Fuera del departamento. _"¿¡Baka-kun! Asuka Langley Sohryu... ¿¡Que pasa contigo!" _Se reprochaba Asuka mentalmente sus 'inconscientes' acciones.

Al salir al pasillo Shinji le dio una mirada extrañada al departamento de Misato, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Solamente me pareció demasiado silencioso…" Respondió el cazador encogiendo los hombros.

TOC TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta y no hubo respuesta, repitieron dicha acción y nadie abrió.

"Déjame a mí…" Dijo Asuka empujando a Shinji a un costado dándole un caderazo. La pelirroja sacó la tarjeta del departamento de su bolsa de mano y abrió la puerta… La pareja de pilotos observaron confundidos y en silencio el oscuro y callado departamento de Misato.

"¿Qué rayos…?" Dijo Asuka por lo bajo.

"¿No hay nadie…?" Cuestionó Shinji alzando las cejas.

"Voy a hablar con Misato" Gruñó la pelirroja sacando su teléfono celular de su bolsa de mano, marcando el número y llevando el celular a su oído, esperando que la mujer contestara.

"_¡Hello Asuka-chan!"_

"¡Nada de Hello! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás Misato!" Exclamó la pelirroja.

"_Rei-chan y yo nos adelantamos, los veremos en el restaurante_" Respondió alegremente la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Y cómo se supone que nos iremos?" Gruñó Asuka. "¡Misato! ¿¡En que rayos estabas pensando al dejarnos!"

"_Pueden tomar un taxi… __así que mejor deja de hacer berrinche y apresúrense ¿de acuerdo? ¡Byebye!"_

BEEEP

Se pintó una gota de sudor en la frente de Shinji al escuchar como el celular de la pelirroja crujía ante su furioso agarre y como el inocente aparato electrónico amenazaba con romperse. "Emmm…Asuka, tomemos un taxi, no hay ningún problema…" Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada amenazante sobre su hombro que le hizo dar un leve salto y sonreír nerviosamente. "De acuerdo…" Murmuró Asuka después de un segundo y guardando su celular en su bolsa. "Vamos…" Ordenó tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a jalarlo por el pasillo.

Los dos pilotos se encontraron un al lado del otro al abordar el elevador, ambos en silencio y con sus miradas pegadas en las puertas de metal. Asuka con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Shinji con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo sus miradas y se lanzaron el uno al otro una mirada por el rabillo del ojo… miradas que se cruzaron…

"¡…!" Los dos dejaron salir un salto y desviaron su mirada a un costado. Ahora Shinji se encontraba rascándose la nuca y Asuka con sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la pelirroja, encontrando de pronto muy interesante la caja de botones del elevador.

"N-no nada… es solo que… emm…" Balbuceó Shinji, y en su caso fue la puerta del elevador lo que le pareció muy interesante en ese momento

"¿Huh?" Asuka alzó las cejas y le lanzó una rápida mirada curiosa. "¿Qué sucede Baka-Shinji?" Insistió al verlo titubeante.

Rascándose la nuca y con un leve color rosa sobre sus mejillas el cazador dejó salir un par de palabras. "Luces muy bien…" Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

La mirada de la alemana se suavizo por un segundo al tiempo que se sonrosaba un poco, pero fue solo un instante, ya que una sonrisa confiada se abrió paso en su rostro. "Claro que sí, yo siempre me veo bien…" Dijo alzando la nariz y con las manos en la cintura. "…no es algo que deba sorprenderte y algo a lo que ya deberías estar acostumbrado"

"C-cierto..." Murmuró Shinji, al tiempo que giraba su mirada hacia la confiada pelirroja, apreciando la vista por un instante antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Asuka, quien acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un codazo en las costillas. "Tú no te ves del todo mal, Baka…" Dijo la chica en un murmullo.

El cazador no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y sonrojarse al ver la juguetona sonrisa de Asuka, también al sentir el calor que irradiaba la pelirroja al estar tan cerca de él, así como lo que alcanzó a sentir del cálido aliento de la chica en su oído y cuello.

"Arigato, Asuka…" Fue lo único que pudo responder Shinji, tratando de no desviar su mirada de esos ojos azules que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

DING

La campana del elevador sonó un segundo después de detenerse y las puertas metálicas se abrieron… esto fue lo que sacó a la pareja del corto trance en el que se encontraban sus miradas.

"V-vayamos a tomar el taxi…" Dijo Shinji nerviosamente al tiempo que extendía su brazo, indicando amablemente que debían salir del elevador y que él saldría después de ella.

"Bien…" Respondió la alemana rompiendo el contacto visual y girando su mirada hacia las puertas el elevador. "Vamos…"

THUG

"¿Huh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Shinji cuando Asuka lo sujetó de la manga de su saco y lo jaló con fuerza hacia fuera del elevador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Chidori. 2000 Horas.

La whispered se encontraba sentada en la sala de su departamento viendo televisión, o al menos tenía la televisión prendida, ya que sus ojos cada cinco segundos saltaban al reloj de pared para ver la hora.

"_¡Ya! ¡Tranquila! ¡No es la primera vez que sales con Sousuke!"_ Se regañó mentalmente al tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos y la sacudía negativamente.

"_Pero es la primera vez que él te invita a salir-" _

"_¡No es cierto!"_ Interrumpió mentalmente a la segunda voz que había aparecido en su voz y que al parecer estaba interesada en hacerla sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"_¡Déjame terminar!"_ Exclamó la segunda voz en reproche. _"Primera vez que te invita a salir bajo estas… condiciones"_ La peli-azul pudo ver la sonrisa invisible en la segunda voz en su cabeza y eso hizo que sus mejillas se comenzaran a tornar rosas.

"Ciertociertociertocierto…" Murmuró nerviosa la guapa peli-azul, pudo sentir su cara comenzar a ponerse roja y a llenarse de ansiedad.

Era verdad que había estado en muchas ocasiones a solas con Sousuke, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia él la había invitado a cenar, a sabiendas por parte de él lo que implicaba invitar a una chica a salir en WhiteDay. "¡Raaaaaaayos!" Exclamó nerviosa, aun sujetando los costados de su cabeza y elevando su mirada hacia los cielos.

DING DONG

"¡Kyaaa!" La delegada de clase dejó salir un salto cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó súbitamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta al fondo del pasillo. "¿S-si?" Preguntó titubeante.

"Chidori, soy yo, Sousuke" Respondió la voz del mercenario desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Está todo en orden?"

"S-sí, dame un segundo" Dijo Kaname aun algo nerviosa apagando la televisión. La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba en su garganta y sus mejillas subiendo de temperatura.

Tomó su bolsa de mano y se dirigió a la puerta, la chica parpadeó un par de veces al ver las ropas que llevaba puestas. _"Parece que Melissa y Kurtz hicieron su trabajo_" Pensó satisfecha.

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento Sousuke sintió como su tranquilidad y autocontrol se esfumaba. La bella peli-azul se encontraba frente a él, su delicado rostro con un poco de maquillaje, labial, sombra y su cabello recogido en una coleta, en parte le recordaba al mercenario la ocasión en que esta lo salvó de tener que desnudarse enfrente del alumnado en Jindai cuando se hizo pasar por una mujer casada.

La whispered siempre ha sido un tanto discreta en su forma de vestir, para la ocasión vestía de zapatillas, falda blanca que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y una modesta blusa manga larga.

Sousuke pudo sentir como el calor llegaba a su cara al ver como un rubor se pintaba en las mejillas de la chica al tiempo que lo miraba tímidamente.

"H-hola" Saludó Kaname, quien aún se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, sus manos enlazadas frente a ella.

"B-buenas noches Chidori" Respondió el mercenario conteniendo la respiración y en ese momento recordó algo. _"¡Cierto!" _"Para ti…" Dijo extendiendo su brazo súbita y rápidamente hacia la chica.

Kaname solamente vio como la rosa que empuñaba el chico con fuerza se doblaba hacia atrás por el súbito movimiento. Ahora Sousuke se encontraba frente a la chica, una un tanto doblada rosa empuñada en su mano y Kaname lo miraba con desconcierto.

"¿Chidori?" Preguntó Sousuke confundido al notar la confundida mirada que le daba la peli azul a la rosa que tenía en la mano.

La chica sonrió levemente un segundo después y extendió sus dos manos para sujetar la rosa del tallo con delicadeza, en contraste con el poderoso agarre que tenía el chico sobre esta.

"Es muy linda…" Dijo la chica al tiempo que tomaba, sus manos sintieron el calor de las manos del chico al acariciarlas levemente en el proceso. "…muchas gracias Sousuke"

Las mejillas de Sousuke se tornaron rosas al sentir las suaves manos de Kaname rozar con las suyas y pudo sentir su corazón latir más rápidamente… exactamente en ese momento sucedía algo que no comprendía, ya había tomado la mano de la chica en muchas ocasiones anteriores y nunca había sentido lo mismo.

"Voy a cerrar ya dejar la rosa…" Dijo la chica entrando al apartamento rápidamente a poner la rosa en agua y al salir se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento, un par de segundos después la chica lo encaró nuevamente. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando expectante al mercenario.

Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces, contemplando nerviosamente a Kaname, apreciando la delicada figura de la chica… en verdad lucía radiante. El mercenario vio como las cejas de la chica se alzaron conforme esperaba algo de su parte… Sousuke solamente tardó un par de segundo en concluir con que era lo que su protegida esperaba de su parte. "Ahem…" Sousuke se aclaró la garganta, separó un poco sus piernas y colocó sus manos a su espalda. "Chidori… estás preciosa" Dijo seriamente y con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que la chica procesara las palabras del chico y que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al tiempo que su cara se comenzaba a tornar totalmente roja. "A-ah… emm, y-yo… gracias Sousuke" Respondió la chica trastabillando y mirando al piso. "t-tu también l-luces muy bien"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos por la curiosa mirada el mercenario. "¿Chidori?"

Kaname alzó su sonrojado rostro hacia el chico y vio la confusión en él. _"Cierto…" _Pensó, recordando a que era a lo que se refería con ese '¿y bien?' que dijo unos segundos atrás. "¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó.

La whispered no iba a negar que estaba contenta de que Sousuke la hubiera elogiado de esa forma, no era algo muy común, de hecho no era NADA común, no fue más que en aquella ocasión cuando el estúpido concurso de 'Quien reúne más mujeres' cuando Sousuke hizo un comentario similar… así que no iba a negarlo, le daba gusto escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él.

"Oh… cierto" Respondió Sousuke y se aclaró la garganta nuevamente. "He recibido y leído buenas referencias de un restaurante llamado Genjikoh"

"¿Genjikoh?" Cuestionó Kaname con curiosidad.

"Hai, es un restaurant de comida tradicional cuya ambientación, gastronomía y calidad tiene críticas bastante positivas…" Explicó el mercenario deteniéndose un momento, la chica pudo ver el titubeo en Sousuke por un instante antes de que este continuara. "¿te gustaría ir ahí?" Preguntó el chico girando su mirada a un costado.

Kaname esbozó una gran sonrisa y asintió. "Suena bien…" Dijo, al tiempo que tomaba al chico del brazo. "Sousuke, hoy es White Day y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido. ¿Está claro?" Dijo girando su mirada hacia él.

Sousuke no puedo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse nervioso al sentir a Kaname tan cerca de él, lo cual era ridículo, pensó él, no era la primera ocasión en que se encontraban así de cerca. "Hai, Chidori…" Fue su respuesta a la solicitud de la chica.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa aún más placida y de un leve apretón en su brazo le indicó a Sousuke que estaba lista para partir.

Sousuke captó la seña de Kaname, y con su cercana compañía se dirigió al elevador del edificio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El taxi se detuvo frente al edificio en la dirección que Misato les había enviado por mensaje a sus teléfonos. Shinji sacó su cartera y pagó la tarifa al conductor.

Asuka miró el lugar a través del cristal y alzó una ceja, frente a las puertas de cristal, las cuales eran resguardas por dos hombres del lugar con ropas blancas, había una fuente de la que salían disparados chorros de agua de diversos tamaños y alturas, el agua parecía tener un color dorado debido a las luces de la iluminación. Había dos figuras de dragones blancos junto a los dos hombres que resguardaban las puertas, y estos conjugaban muy bien con la arquitectura, la cual era une mezcla de construcción clásica japonesa y moderna.

La pelirroja estaba muy sumida apreciando la fachada del lugar que dio un pequeño salto cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que la sostenía. Shinji había salido del taxi y se había apresurado para abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja, y con una leve sonrisa la miraba expectante.

"Vaya, me sigo sorprendiendo con tus repentinos modales" Se burló Asuka sonriendo levemente al tiempo que bajaba del vehículo.

CLANK

Cerró la puerta y unos instantes después el taxi se alejó de ahí. Giró su mirada hacia el edificio junto con Asuka, ambos ahora contemplando el lugar completo.

Era un edificio grande aunque no como muchos otros de la ciudad, de alrededor unos quince o veinte pisos, este estaba construido de la misma forma que su predecesor en Tokyo-3, de arquitectura moderna y elegante, los primeros pisos formaban una base de concreto marrón con tenues iluminaciones amarillas, y los últimos doce o trece pisos estaban rodeados por ventanales iluminados por luces amarillas que hacían resplandecer el edificio majestuosamente.

"Vamos" Dijo la pelirroja sujetándolo del brazo.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse de ello, desde que habían salido del elevador de su departamento la chica lo había mantenido cerca de esa forma, y no fue hasta que subieron al taxi que guardaron un poco de distancia, ambos en silencio y cada quien viendo por un lado del cristal. No iba a decir que le molestaba porque eso era una gran mentira, pero no podía evitar tornarse más rojo cuando algunos de los sujetos que pasaban sonreían pícaramente o le lanzaban una mirada envidiosa, o simplemente admiraban a la bella chica que iba tan apretujada contra su brazo.

"_Perro con suerte…"_ Imaginó a Bernadotte diciéndole en ese momento. Y eso hizo que se pusiera un poco más nervioso.

Al acercarse a las puertas del edificio fueron recibidos con una reverencia por los dos hombres que resguardaban la entrada. Había un flujo moderado de gente que entraba y salía del lugar.

Los ojos de Asuka se estrecharon al ver personas cargando con maletas entrar y salir del lugar, la chica se detuvo en ese momento.

"¿Asuka?" Peguntó Shinji confundido cuando esta se detuvo súbitamente y lo soltaba del brazo.

"Debo llamar a Misato…" Dijo en un murmullo mirando a sus alrededores con sus ojos estrechos.

El cazador solamente observó con curiosidad como Asuka marcaba rápidamente el número de la mujer.

"_Hellooo…"_ Contestó Misato.

"¡Misato! ¿¡Qué demonios es este lugar!" Gruñó la pelirroja.

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ Dijo la Mayor extrañada.

"¡Hay gente con maletas! ¡Esto es un hotel! ¿¡Verdad!" Gruñó la chica.

"_Es hotel y restaurante Asuka-chan…"_ Respondió irónicamente la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Ah?" Pequeño detalle que olvidó analizar la pelirroja.

"_Así que Asuka-chan, después de la cena tal vez tú y Shinji-kun quie-"_

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Asuka, su cara tornándose roja. "Deja de decir estupideces y dime a nombre de quien está la reservación…" Gruñó. Shinji solamente observaba el intercambio con desconcierto y en silencio.

"_A mi nombre, ellos ya los esperan"_

"Ok… nos vemos en unos momentos" Contestó la pelirroja asintiendo levemente.

"_Yep… hehehe"_ Rió Misato antes de colgar el teléfono.

BEEEP

"Vamos…" Ordenó la chica dirigiéndose hacia la recepción en el fondo del pasillo, Shinji solamente la observó confundido por un momento, la cara de Asuka aún estaba un poco roja, no quiso indagar al respecto y solamente encogió los hombros antes de caminar tras de ella.

Llegaron a la recepción y la chica del otro lado del escritorio sonrió amablemente. "¿Habitación para dos?"

"¿QUEE? ¡NO!" Exclamaron los dos al unísono con sus caras rojas y agitando sus brazos frenéticamente frente a ellos.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" Se disculpó la recepcionista apenada, sus mejillas tornándose rosas y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. "¿E-en que les puedo ayudar?"

Asuka y Shinji se miraron de reojo y giraron sus miradas rápidamente a un costado aun sonrojados, haciendo que la recepcionista los observara con curiosidad.

"Emm… una reservación a nombre de Misato Katsuragi" Dijo Asuka, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y aun mirando hacia un costado.

"Katsuragi…" Murmuró la recepcionista al tiempo que tecleaba en la computadora. "¿Asuka Langley e Ikari Shinji?" Preguntó girando su mirada hacia ellos, los dos chicos asintieron en respuesta. "…por supuesto…" Dijo la chica sonriente. "…en un momento los llevaran a su mesa, que tengan una excelente velada"

"Gracias" Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Un botones se acercó unos instantes después y los guió amablemente hacia el elevador, donde en compañía de otras cuantas personas subieron al piso diecinueve.

DING

Las puertas se abrieron, y los dos pilotos observaron fascinados el lugar, el lugar lucía como debió haber sido un restaurante antiguo de lujo durante los años mil ochocientos. Estructuras y adornos de madera labrada e iluminado en su mayoría por velas y candelabros, además había un pequeño grupo de músicos tocando canciones en una mesa.

Un hombre de traje se acercó a ellos al salir del elevador. "Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la terraza Hei Fung… ¿me podría decir a nombre de quien es su reservación?"

"Misato Katsuragi" Respondió Shinji.

"Oh, por favor síganme…" Invitó el hombre dándose la vuelta y comenzarlo a guiarlos entre las mesas.

Había muchas personas en el lugar, la mayoría eran parejas, había músicos tocando música relajante y de tono romántico, así como decoraciones florales para la ocasión.

"Este es su lugar, si gustan tomen asiento…" El hombre se había detenido frente a una mesa pequeña, la cual tenía un par de asientos, velas en el centro, y se encontraba en una zona un tanto alejada de donde estaba el resto de las personas, era una zona con varias mesas privadas, donde cada mesa tenía paredes blancas adornadas con madera detrás de los asientos y rejillas artesanales de madera que se cerraban para dar mayor privacidad a las personas.

"Emm… disculpe, debe haber un error, hay dos personas más en nuestra mesa que ya deberían concentrarse aquí" Dijo Shinji confundido, Asuka observó al hombre con una ceja alzada y con sus brazos cruzados su pecho.

El hombre sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y buscó entre las páginas. "Reservación Katsuragi, mesa privada para dos en la terraza Hei Fung… no hay ningún error en la reservación" Dijo el hombre mirándolos expectante.

Shinji giró su extrañada mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien para esos momentos ya tenía una vena pintada en su frente. "Voy a hablar con Misato…" Dijo al tiempo que sacaba su celular de su bolsa de mano.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio un tanto incómodos y vergonzosos.

"_Hi there Asuka-chan…"_ Contestó Misato con un tono infantil. Asuka podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer a pesar de que no se encontraba frente a ella.

"Misato… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mesa para dos? ¿Dónde rayos estás?" Cuestionó la pelirroja con un siseo.

"_Ahh eso…"_ Respondió la mujer con clara sorpresa fingida. _"…es que pensé que tú y Shinji-kun podían pasar algo de tiempo de calidad"_

"¿¡Qué!" Exclamó Asuka.

"_Disfruten las bebidas y los músicos, son u__n regalo de mi parte... byebye"_

BEEP BEEP

"_Oh no… conozco esa mirada"_ "Emm… ¿Asuka?" Preguntó nervioso el chico al ver como la chica empuñaba con fuerza su celular, el teléfono crujiendo nuevamente bajo la fuerza de la pelirroja, los ojos de Asuka se estrecharon peligrosamente al tiempo que se pintaba otra vena en su frente.

"La reservación es correcta, muchas gracias por su ayuda…" Dijo la chica amablemente al hombre. No obstante Shinji podía ver un aura asesina alrededor de ella.

GULP

"Tomemos asiento Shinji-kun…" Dijo Asuka sonriendo dulcemente hacia él.

"_Oh noo… __¡algo está jodidamente mal aquí!"_ Pensó Shinji comenzando a hiperventilar. "H-hai…"

La pareja de pilotos tomó asiento en la mesa privada, quedando uno frente al otro. Shinji decidió pasear su mirada por los alrededores, cruzarla con la de Asuka sería un grave error.

"En un momento los atienden, por favor revisen nuestro menú, y recuerden que las bebidas y la música son cortesía de la casa…" Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

"Voy a matar a Misato…" Gruñó la pelirroja, sus ojos estrechos clavados en el chico.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Shinji junto con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. "Emm… Asuka ¿Qué dijo Misato?"

La pregunta del chico hizo parpadear a Asuka, y un rubor que pasó desapercibido por Shinji se pintó en sus mejillas. Puso su codo contra la mesa y recargó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. "Estamos por nuestra cuenta…" Dijo después de meditar su respuesta por un segundo.

"¿Qué?" Shinji parpadeó sorprendido, realmente no se lo esperaba. "¿Cómo que estamos por nuestra cuenta?"

"Exactamente eso baka ¿No es muy difícil de entender o sí?" Respondió la chica irritada.

Shinji la miró en silencio por un segundo antes de recargarse contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y poner une expresión meditabunda en su rostro. "No entiendo que pasó, pero yo vine a cenar, ya después averiguamos con Misato…"

Asuka alzó una ceja y lo observó por unos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro. "Creo que tienes razón…" Una sonrisa maligna se pintó en el rostro de Misato. "…carguemos todo a su cuenta"

"N-no creo que debamos Asuka" Respondió el chico sonriendo nerviosamente, realmente no le agradaba la idea. Asuka frunció el ceño mientras hacía cara de puchero, Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de la chica. De pronto una idea se vino a la cabeza del chico, y por alguna razón no le pareció nada mala. "Es mas…" Dijo recargando sus codos en la mesa y enlazando sus manos frente a él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable. "…por ser White Day yo te invito"

Asuka no pudo evitar que su rostro se llenara de sorpresa ante la repentina propuesta del chico, pero esta solamente duró un segundo antes de que una sonrisa maligna se pintara en su rostro. "¿Ohh? ¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó.

Shinji tragó saliva al ver la chica, ya había hecho la propuesta y no iba a retractarse… de hacerlo nunca dejaría de escucharlo de Asuka. "Hai…" Respondió tranquilamente.

"Tercer Elegido…" Dijo Asuka mirándolo ahora con curiosidad. "…me sorprendes"

El joven cazador no pudo evitar sentir como su ego se elevaba de alguna u otra forma. _"Espero que mi ego salga intacto de esto… y mi billetera no muy lastimada"_ Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de horas antes.

"¿Ves a alguien Rei-chan?"

Un ojo carmesí se asomaba por la apenas abierta puerta del departamento de Misato, y escaneaba los alrededores.

"Negativo" Respondió la peli-azul aun inspeccionando el área.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido y en silencio! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" Exclamó la mujer al tiempo que se abría la puerta de par en par.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena la hubiera descrito con un adjetivo en común… bizarra.

Misato y Rei corrían por el pasillo con la cabeza agachada, de puntitas y cargando mochilas en sus espaldas, ambas lanzando rápidas miradas en dirección de la residencia Ikari/Sohryu. Al llegar al elevador la mujer adulta presionó uno de los botones de la caja de botones.

"¡Abre! ¡Abre!" Exclamaba Misato en un tono bajo, dando pequeños saltos desesperados ante la tardanza de la máquina. "¿Por qué no pensé en esto? ¡Se supone que soy la jefa de operaciones tácticas de NERV!" Se quejó al habérsele escapado un pequeño detalle.

"No hay movimiento en el departamento, Misato-san" Dijo Rei mientras vigilaba la puerta del departamento de sus compañeros pilotos.

DING

"¡Vamos!" Exclamó Misato cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron un par de segundos después y jalando a la chica dentro del elevador. "Ufff…"

"Paso uno completo" Dijo la peli-azul.

"¡Así es Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato envolviendo a la susodicha en un abrazo de osos y restregando su mejilla contra la de ella. Rei solamente parpadeó un poco confundida y avergonzada.

"Misato-san"

"¿Qué pasa Rei-chan?" Preguntó la mujer con voz de bebé.

"No puedo respirar…" La cara de Rei se estaba tornando un poco roja.

"Tehe… ¡Lo siento Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato soltándola. "¡Es solo que estoy emocionada por esta noche que nos tenemos tan merecida!"

Rei ladeó su cabeza mientras le daba una mirada curiosa a la mujer. "Hai…" Dijo solamente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta baja y las dos chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el automóvil.

"Abróchate el cinturón Rei-chan…" Dijo Misato mientras se ponía cómoda en el asiento. Rei, quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, asintió y siguió el conejo de la mujer… además ya conocía las 'habilidades' al volante de Misato, por lo que abrocharse el cinturón era algo que hacía siempre. "…solamente pasaremos por Rit-chan y Maya-chan" Agregó la mujer de cabello violeta mientras arrancaba el motor del vehículo.

"¿Nos acompañarán la doctora Akagi y la señorita Ibuki?" Preguntó curiosa la peli-azul.

"¡Haaaaai!" Respondió Misato, el auto súbitamente avanzó rápidamente en reversa, inconscientemente Rei casi clavó sus uñas en el asiento. "Recuerda Rei-chan… es Lady's Night" Agregó guiñándole el ojo.

SCREEEEECHHH

El auto de Misato con un rechinido de las llantas se abrió paso veloz, y peligrosamente, por las calles de Tokyo-3.

Dentro de la residencia Ikari/Sohryu, Shinji se encontraba en el balcón en ese momento cuando escuchó un fuerte rechinido de neumáticos de automóvil. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente y con una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro. "Lunáticos al volante…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora después.

En una gran casa de los suburbios de Tokyo-3 se encontraba sentada en un sofá una chica de ojos azules y de cabello rubio, sus piernas cruzadas, sus dedos golpeando rítmicamente contra el brazo del sofá al tiempo que su dubitativa mirada se enfocaba en el reloj frente a ella. No estaba viendo la hora, sino evaluando lo que debía hacer.

"¿Qué sucede mi querida Fraulein?" Preguntó Pip al salir de la cocina, una lata de cerveza encada mano. "¿Qué te tiene preocupada?"

"Mmmm… estoy pensando que será un poco aburrido ir por mi cuenta…" Murmuró un poco desilusionada sin despegar la vista del reloj.

El mercenario alzó una ceja y la miró en silencio por un instante. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó Pip con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

Seras le lanzó dagas con la mirada con una expresión fría en su rostro. "No gracias…" Respondió secamente, a lo que Pip puso cara de puchero.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes cuando el mercenario habló nuevamente. "¿Por qué no invitas a la guardiana de Ikari?" Seras le lanzó una mirada que pareciere que a Pip le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¿Qué…?" Murmuró Pip alzando una ceja.

"¿¡Quien diría que se te ocurren buenas ideas!" Exclamó la rubia alegremente y haciendo que se pintara una vena en la frente del hombre de sombrero.

"Serás cabr…" Murmuró Pip molesto.

La chica se reclinó hacia enfrente para tomar su bolsa de mano, esta se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala, y tomar su teléfono celular.

RING RING

Justo en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Seras se apresuró para sacarlo de su bolsa, y observó con curiosidad el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. "Oh vaya…" Dijo sonriente al contestar. "…Alooooo Shinji-kun" Saludó.

"¿Ikari?" Dijo el mercenario alzando una ceja. Shinji se había comunicado hacía unas horas atrás, y la rubia vampiresa había hecho todo un drama al escuchar la voz del hasta entonces desaparecido Ikari, y un drama mucho mayor al escucharlo decir que no podría pasar a verlos ese día.

"Ne… Shinji-kun, estaba pensando en llamarte…" Dijo la chica con sus mejillas de color rosa y haciendo círculos en la mesa de centro con su dedo índice.

"_Emmm… ¿Victoria-san?"_ Respondió nervioso el chico desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¡Seras! ¿¡Por qué carajo actúas como una estúpida colegiala en celo!" Gruñó Pip con una vena en su frente y agitando su puño hacia la vampiresa.

La rubia ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando. "…creo que tenemos una conexión especial, estaba a punto de llamarte…" Continuó para la molestia del mercenario. "¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun? Sabes que hoy en White Day puedes pedirme lo que sea… lo que se-a…" Repitió al final en un tono coqueto.

"Ese cabrón de Ikari…" Gruñó Pip por lo bajo, un hilo de sangre que salió de su nariz pasó por desapercibido.

"_¿Ehhhh?"_ Fue la avergonzada respuesta de Shinji. _"Emmm… este…"_

"Vamos no seas tímido, que le vas a pedir a tu Onee-sama…" Siguió la vampiresa, mientras el mercenario le lanzaba dagas con la mirada al teléfono celular.

"_O-ok… emmm… ¿Victoria-san me podrás conseguir un boleto __de vuelo a Londres?"_ Dijo el chico en seco. Eso hizo que los dos cazadores cruzaran sus miradas con curiosidad.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba Seras alistándose para salir mientras que Pip la esperaba pacientemente. Shinji les había pedido un boleto con destino a Londres para el día siguiente en la noche, cosa que después de pensarla unos minutos no les extraño, no era raro que quisiera estar en Londres en esas fechas… iría a visitar a alguien.

"¿Estas segura que no hay problema?" Preguntó Pip por enésima vez.

"¡Nah! Ella y yo ya nos tomamos unas cervezas en el submarino, probablemente quiera acompañarme" Respondió la chica despreocupadamente.

"Mmm… espero que no les moleste que Ikari nos haya dado la dirección de su amigo…" Dijo el mercenario rascándose el costado de la cabeza.

"Somos aliados, no debe de haber problemas…" Dijo la chica acercándose a él para indicarle que estaba lista, una sonrisa conspiratoria en su rostro. "Además le dije que eran asuntos oficiales jijijijiji" Agregó.

El mercenario le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente. "En serio, espero que esto no nos meta en problemas…"

"Te preocupas demasiado… ¡Lets Go!" Exclamó Seras alegremente jalándolo del brazo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora después.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Me moría del aburrimiento en este apartamento!"

"¡Yeeey!"

Un par de mercenarios observaba la escena con sus cejas alzadas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El rubio francotirador sacudía su cabeza negativamente desde su silla dentro del apartamento mientras que el mercenario de sombrero terminó alzando sus brazos al aire en derrota desde el pasillo afuera.

Seras Victoria y Melissa Mao se encontraban bajo el marco de la puerta platicando animadamente. Siguieron conversando por unos momentos cuando la vampiresa giró su mirada hacia su compañero.

"¡Pip me llevaré el auto!" Exclamó animada y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿¡Que! ¿¡Y como se supone que voy a regresar!" Cuestionó indignado ante la decisión unilateral de la chica.

"Baka, quédate y tomate unas cervezas con Weber-san mientras nosotras salimos…" Respondió Seras como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo, bueno, hay que admitir que era un tanto obvia en realidad.

"Mmm…" Pip cruzó sus brazos y meditó la decisión de la chica, no se podía llamar propuesta porque quisiera él o no ella se llevaría el auto. "…de acuerdo" Dijo finalmente de no muy buena gana.

"¡Yeeey!" Exclamó Seras emocionada.

"Adelante Bernadotte" Lo invitó Melissa dentro del apartamento.

"Gracias…" Respondió el mercenario entrando al pequeño departamento. "…con permiso"

Melissa y Seras entraron junto con Pip, la primera solamente tomó una cartera que estaba sobre la mesa y volvió a la salida del departamento en compañía de la vampiresa.

"¡Bienvenido vaquero!" Exclamó Kurtz, había girado su silla al revés y ahora se recargaba contra el respaldo de ésta. "Toma una cerveza y ponte cómodo…"

"Muy bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos…" Dijo Melissa desde el marco de la puerta y los dos hombres asintieron en respuesta. "¡No nos esperen despiertos!

BLAM

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los dos hombres se encontraron a sí mismos solos en el apartamento y en silencio.

"¿Van a un spa?" Preguntó Kurtz con curiosidad y arrojando una lata de cerveza al mercenario.

"Hai, le regalé a mi querida Fraulein un pase que incluía no sé cuántas cosas…" Respondió el hombre de sombrero al tiempo que abría su lata de 'dulce elixir de la vida'.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

"Ahhhhhhh" Exhaló Pip satisfecho. "¡Que buena cerveza!" Exclamó y alzó la lata para ver la etiqueta. "Ahhh, una Pilsner…" Dijo con una sonrisa conocedora.

"La mejor cerveza de mi tierra…" Respondió orgulloso el rubio apuntándose a sí mismo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Eres alemán ¿huh?..." Dijo Pip alzando una ceja y con una mirada distante en su rostro. "¡Que coincidencia! ¡La ultima chica con la que me acosté era alemana!" Exclamó y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

"Vaya…" Una sonrisa conspiratoria se comenzaba a pintar en el rostro de Kurtz. "…con esto de que las chicas se fueron a un spa…" Continuó. "¿No te parece justo que nos vamos a un club de strippers?"

"Read my mind, budy…" Respondió el mercenario con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡Bien! ¡Déjame enlazo los sistemas de comunicaciones a mi teléfono y nos vamos!" Exclamó Kurtz animado y poniéndose de pie de un salto

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora después.

Cuatro chicas se encontraban en una sala de espera, platicando entre ellas animadamente, bueno, en realidad tres de ellas, la chica peli-azul solamente escuchaba con atención las conversaciones.

"¡Vamos Rit-chan! De todas nosotras eres la que más lo necesitas…" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa pícara y dándole un leve codazo a la falsa rubia en el costado, esta solamente sacudió la cabeza negativamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados.

"No trates de usarme como pretexto Misato, esto es un capricho tuyo…" Respondió Ritsuko sonriendo levemente.

"¡Claro que es un capricho mío!" Exclamó la mujer de cabello violeta. "Pero de todos modos lo necesitabas…"

"Misato-san, ¿Qué es lo que incluye el paquete?" Preguntó Maya tímidamente.

Los ojos de la Mayor parecieron iluminarse en ese momento. "Envoltura corporal, masaje, limpieza facial, exfoliación, terapia de oxígeno, manicure, pedicure y una cena especial… ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!" Chilló emocionada.

"Debió salir bastante caro…" Dijo Ritsuko alzando las cejas. "Me sorprende que esto corra por tu cuenta"

"Tehehehe…" Misato solamente se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. "…digamos que obtuve un graaaaaaaaan descuento"

"Usaste el chantaje 'soy Mayor de Operaciones de NERV' de nuevo ¿no es así?" Dijo Ritsuko lanzándole una mirada acusatoria.

"Claro que no…" Respondió Misato en cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a un costado e inflando los cachetes. "…bueno, en realidad sí"

Maya solamente rió levemente mientras Ritsuko sacudía su cabeza negativamente y la cara de Misato se tornaba ligeramente roja.

"Misato-san…" Llamó Rei ganando la atención de las tres mujeres. "¿Tenemos permitido hacer eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Emmm, ahhh…" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Misato al no saber cómo contestarle a su compañera de cuarto.

Ritsuko y Maya la observaron expectantes con sonrisas conocedoras en su rostro que decían 'Veamos como sales de esta'.

"Emm, claro, pero solamente los altos rangos de NERV…" Respondió Misato nerviosamente, con ello ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de Maya y desaprobatoria por parte de la rubia doctora.

"No Ayanami, Misato solamente está abusando de su poder" Intervino Ritsuko ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de Rei y haciendo que agitara sus brazos negativamente frente a ella de forma frenética.

"¡Pero solo ha sido esta vez Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato ganándose ahora la sorprendida mirada de la peli-azul.

"Lo ha hecho cientos de veces…" Desmintió Ritsuko mientras Rei giraba su mirada ahora hacia ella.

"¡Deja de estar haciéndome quedar mal enfrente de Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato indignada haciendo cara de puchero. La falsa rubia y Maya esbozaron una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros.

"¡WOHOOOOOOO!" Gritó alguien haciendo que se giraran los ojos de las cuatro mujeres y del resto de las personas que había presentes hacia la fuente del grito.

En la entrada del lugar se encontraban dos atractivas mujeres, una chica rubia y una chica de cabello oscuro, ambas vestidas de ropas casuales y pasando su mirada curiosa por el lugar.

Los ojos de Misato, Rei y Ritsuko se llenaron de sorpresa al reconocer a la rubia y escandalosa chica, cuya mirada se tornó sorprendida también al notar a las tres conocidas mujeres.

"¡Victoria-chan!" Exclamó Misato poniéndose de pie de un salto.

"¡Misato-chan!" Respondió la rubia vampiresa animadamente.

"Misato-san le está diciendo 'chan' a todo el mundo…" Murmuró Maya a Ritsuko en el fondo.

Las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo al tiempo que saltaban alegremente en el centro del lugar, las personas miraban al par con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas con Shinji-kun" Dijo la rubia ya una vez que se habían separado del animado abrazo.

"Ahhh… eeeso… tehehehe" Rió Misato con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Seras con curiosidad.

"Digamos que Shinji-kun pasará una romántica velada con Asuka-chan gracias a mí…" Dijo la Mayor con orgullo.

"Alguien debería…" Murmuró deprimida Maya en el fondo mientras Ritsuko sonreía levemente al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza negativamente, divertida por el 'plan' de Misato.

"¿¡De verdad!" Exclamó emocionada Seras con ojos destellantes. "¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Esos dos hacen muy buena pareja!"

"¿Verdad que sí?" Exclamó Misato animada.

"¡Yeeey!" Respondió la vampiresa.

"Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amiga?" Preguntó Misato lanzando su mirada hacia la mujer que acompañaba a Seras.

"¡Cierto!" Dijo la rubia dando un salto y postrándose al lado de su acompañante. "Ella es mi amiga Melissa Mao" Presentó.

"Mucho gusto" Saludó Melissa extendiendo su mano hacia Misato.

"Mucho gusto, soy Misato Katsuragi" Se presentó la mujer de cabello violeta antes de girarse un poco y extender su brazo hacia las tres mujeres que la acompañaban. "Ellas son Ayanami Rei, Akagi Ritsuko e Ibuki Maya" Al igual que Melissa, cada una de las mujeres asintió como saludo al escuchar su nombre. "¿Ustedes también vienen al spa?" Preguntó Misato con curiosidad.

"Hai, Bernadotte me regaló un pase para el servicio plus y yo invité a Melissa" Explicó Seras.

"Vaya" Murmuró la Mayor alzando las cejas al tiempo que una pícara sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. "Ey Melissa ¿quieres que te consiga un descuento?" Preguntó Misato en tono conspiratorio.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Respondió Mao alzando las cejas. La sonrisa pícara de Misato se amplió al tiempo que asentía en respuesta.

"Dame un segundo nada más" Dijo Misato antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la recepción.

La mercenario aprovechó ese momento para hablar rápido con la vampiresa. "¿Katsuragi? ¿La Mayor de NERV?" Cuestionó alarmada y en un susurro.

"Tranquilízate" Respondió Seras dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Nadie sabe quién eres…" Dijo despreocupadamente, Melissa solamente dejó salir un suspiro para tratar de hacer a un lado su preocupación. "¡Ven! Vamos a saludar a Ayanami-chan" Agregó la vampiresa jalándola del brazo.

"¡Hello Ayanami!" Exclamó Seras.

Rei se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia la vampiresa y la mercenaria. "Buenas noches Victoria-san, Mao-san"

"Hola" Saludó Ritsuko amablemente a las dos mujeres con un apretón de manos, un segundo después Maya hizo lo mismo.

"Esto es en verdad una coincidencia" Dijo Seras asombrada al haberse encontrado.

"Hai, quien lo diría en una ciudad tan grande…" Agregó Ritsuko.

"¡Listo!" Exclamó Misato interrumpiendo al grupo. "Melissa, aquí tienes tu boleto" Dijo extendiendo el pedazo de papel hacia la mujer de oscuro cabello. "Pedí que estuviéramos las seis en la misma área ¿No hay problema verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!" Intervino Seras alegremente. "¡Entre más mejor!"

"¡Así es! ¡Yeeeeeey!"

Ritsuko y Melissa observaron al par de escandalosas mujeres con gotas de sudor en sus frentes. Mientras que Maya y Rei las observaban con curiosidad. La noche sería larga, muy larga.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora después.

Kaname y Sousuke habían tomado un taxi con dirección al restaurante, el cual se encontraba medianamente retirado. Platicaban de una u otra cosa, pero lo que inquietaba un poco a la peli-azul era el ver como los ojos de su mercenario acompañante se estrechaban poco a poco.

"_Esto no puede ser bueno…"_ Pensó dejando salir u suspiro. "¿Sousuke? ¿Suced-"

Sousuke alzó la mano, cortando sus palabras y la chica solamente vio como un brazo del mercenario rodeó el cuello del taxista desde detrás del asiento mientras con su mano libre desenfundaba su Glock y la apuntaba al cuello del taxista.

"¿¡Qué hace!" Gritó el taxista alarmado y dando un volantazo, su cara lleno de miedo. El taxi viró peligrosamente y las llantas rechinaron debido al repentino cambio de dirección.

"¡Sousuke!" Gritó Kaname asustada.

"¿¡A dónde se dirige!" Preguntó Sousuke con mortal seriedad.

"¿Qué d-demonios? ¡A-al re-restaurante Genjikoh!" Exclamó el taxista tartamudeando y comenzando a sudar.

CLIP

"Este no es el camino…" Murmuró Sousuke peligrosamente y halando el martillo del arma un poco y apretujándola contra el cuello del sujeto.

"¡Estoy tomando una vía alterna! ¡Un atajo! ¡No me lastime por favor! ¡Tengo esposa e hijos!" Rogó el taxista.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

El mercenario fue lanzado contra el respaldo del asiento por un fuerte, y furioso, golpe con una abanico de papel. "¡Déjalo en paz!" Gritó Kaname furiosa. "¡Él tiene razón! ¡Por aquí también podemos llegar!"

"Ch-chido-"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Un minuto después.

SCREEECHH

"¡Lunáticos!" Gritó el taxista al tiempo que las llantas rechinaban contra el pavimento conforme se alejaba rápida y despavoridamente del lugar. Kaname y Sousuke se encontraban de pie en la banqueta.

Kaname se masajeaba las sienes con una mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba furiosa el abanico de papel. Sousuke observaba con seriedad el taxi alejarse rápidamente y como se abría paso peligrosamente entre los automóviles, cambiando de un carril a otro.

"Su forma de conducir es peligrosa, anotaré su número de matrícula e identifi-"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

CRACK

En esta ocasión la cabeza del mercenario se impactó con el concreto.

"Dolió…" Dijo por lo bajo y monótonamente. "Chidori yo-"

"¿Qué vas a decir? Sagara Sousuke" El mercenario se detuvo a media oración al ver fuego en los ojos de la chica y un aura roja alrededor de ella. Oh sí, Kaname estaba lista para molerlo a golpes.

"L-lo siento" Su instinto de supervivencia tomó el control y fueron las palabras que dijo inconscientemente.

"¿¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO POR UN DIA! ¿¡SOLAMENTE POR HOY! ¿¡PODRIAS HACER ESO!" Exclamó Kaname furiosa.

Sousuke tragó saliva y sintió como los nervios lo invadían. Kaname estaba furiosa, no el tipo de furia salvaje 'común' de todos los días, podía verla frustrada y triste además de furiosa.

"¡TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡TODO TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡PENSE QUE HOY DEJARIAS DE HACER ESAS ESTUPIDECES!" Continuó la chica, su brazo amenazando blandir el abanico contra la cabeza del chico no solamente una vez más.

Sousuke la vio apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la respiración de Kaname era agitada y sus puños estaban apretados. Eran pocas las ocasiones que la había visto así… detrás de la furia podía ver a la Kaname que lloró en su pecho después de los caóticos eventos de China.

"Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…" Dijo Sousuke avergonzado, bajando su mirada y desviándola a un costado, no podía ver a la chica a los ojos, odiaba la expresión de aquella vez, la misma que podía ver ahora detrás de la furia… odiaba ser él quien la hiciera sentir así. "Chidori. ¿Puedes perdonarme?" Preguntó en un tono bajo.

La furia de Kaname se detuvo por un momento, las palabras del mercenario de alguna forma se abrieron paso a su cabeza a través de su estado fúrico. Regularmente las palabras 'lo siento' por parte de Sousuke solamente la irritaban más y terminaban en otro golpe con su abanico de papel. Pero finalmente había escuchado algo de emoción en las palabras del chico… la primera emoción en toda la noche.

A pesar de que lo estaba viendo, no lo estaba observando, finalmente vio su rostro agachado, su cabello cubriéndole los ojos, se encontraba incapaz de encararla. La peli-azul tomó un hondo un respiro y exhaló de la misma forma.

Sus dos brazos colgaban a sus costados, abanico en mano, y una expresión resignada en su rostro. "Pero bueno, tu eres así…" Murmuró.

Nerviosamente, Sousuke lanzó una rápidamente mirada hacia la chica, está ya había dejado de gritar y se percató con el lenguaje corporal de Kaname que esta se encontraba más tranquila, no obstante eso no disipaba la vergüenza que sentía.

"…vamos, ponte de pie, estamos haciendo una escena…" Escuchó la voz de la chica, había un tono sereno ahora en esta. Sousuke alzó su mirada hacia ella y la encontró reclinada hacia él y extendiéndole su mano.

"¿Chidori?" Cuestionó.

"Anda…" Respondió la chica solamente, al mismo tiempo ajustando tras su oreja un mechón de cabello con su mano.

Sousuke no pudo evitar admirarla por unos segundos. Una ligera brisa hizo que su falda y cabello bailaran ligeramente en el aire, la blanca luz de la luna hacía que su cabello resplandeciera y la serena sonrisa en su rostro lo cautivó. Kaname no necesitaba vestir de ropas llamativas o que mostraran más de lo necesario, la belleza natural de la chica resaltaba con las ropas más modestas y sencillas.

"¿Sousuke?" Cuestionó ahora Kaname confundida. El mercenario aún permanecía sentado en la banqueta, observándola fijamente en silencio… eso último hizo que un tono rosado se postrara sobre sus mejillas. "¿Q-que sucede?"

Por tan solo una fracción de segundo Sousuke dejó que el fantasma de una sonrisa se filtrara en su siempre bien controladas expresiones faciales, salió de su trance sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces. "Lo siento…" Dijo antes extender su brazo para tomar la mano de la chica, realmente no la necesitaba para la levantarse, pero una parte de él lo urgió hacerlo. Era algo que sentía que necesitaba hacer…

Una vez que Sousuke estaba de pie, Kaname puso sus manos en la cintura y negó con la cabeza. "Pero bien, si dejaras de hacer esas cosas no serías tu…"

El mercenario la miró por unos instantes por unos segundos. "Aun así los siento…" Dijo avergonzado. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así. "¿detengo otro taxi?" Preguntó.

"Iie… ya estamos cerca, ¿Qué te parece si caminamos?" Respondió la chica sonriendo levemente.

"De acuerdo..." Dijo Sousuke asintiendo.

La pareja de jóvenes inició su caminata hacia el restaurante. Las luces artificiales inundaban las calles de Tokyo-3, así como la pálida luz nocturna.

"Ne, Sousuke, ¿Qué hay de Melissa y Kurtz?" Preguntó Kaname después de caminar unos minutos en silencio.

"Realizan guardia de las comunicaciones con Mithrill" Respondió el chico seriamente.

"Vaya, es una pena que no puedan salir a divertirse…"Contestó la chica un tanto desairada.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Mao dejó salir un suspiro mientras le masajeaban la espalda, su rostro cubierto por crema y su cabello envuelto en una toalla.

Mientras que Kurtz esbozaba una sonrisa pervertida junto con el mercenario de sombrero al entrar a un club de strippers. "¡Itadakimasuuu!" Exclamaron ambos.

"¿Y no pueden enlazar las comunicaciones al celular o algo así?" Preguntó la peli-azul creando sus brazos sobre su pecho y con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"Hai… pero eso es algo fuera del protocolo establecido"

"Tshh… que aburrido" Dijo Kaname cruzando sus manos en su nuca y esbozando una expresión de ligero desagrado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, ya habían caminado un par de calles y cada vez se encontraban más cerca del restaurante, llegarían al caminar un par de cuadras más.

Kaname sentía como una pregunta le carcomía sus adentros, no la molestaba, pero la curiosidad que sentía era más de lo que podía soportar, pero el hacer la pregunta también la avergonzaba… y eso la llenaba de ansiedad. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas y jugaba con sus manos.

"¿Te encuentras bien Chidori?" Preguntó Sousuke haciendo que Kaname diera un brinco, la había notado desde hace unos instantes mover sus manos nerviosamente y su lenguaje corporal tornarse titubeante.

"N-no, no es nada…" Respondió la chica tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

El mercenario la miró confundido por unos segundos, pero la experiencia le había enseñado, al fin, que había ocasiones en las que no debía presionar la conversación… mucho menos con Kaname Chidori.

"Sousuke…" Llamó la chica deteniéndose de pronto.

"¿Qué sucede Chidori?" Preguntó Sousuke comenzando a preocuparse. Kaname respondió algo en ese momento, pero lo dijo tan rápido que el chico no lo captó. "¿Huh?"

"¿¡Por qué me invitaste a salir!" Repitió Kaname, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas ardiendo de color rojo.

"¿Huh?"

La 'respuesta' de Sousuke hizo que una vena se pintara en la frente de Kaname, pero decidió guardar la calma, hasta donde podía, y explicarse mejor. "White Day… ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir hoy?"

El chico de cara cortada observó como el frustrado carácter de la chica cambiaba rápidamente a uno avergonzado al verla desviar la mirada aun con el ceño fruncido, juntar sus manos frente a ella y sonrojarse levemente. De pronto algo hizo 'CLIC'.

"¡Tsundere!" Exclamó tronando los dedos, su rostro iluminándose ante una revelación que llegó a él.

Los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon y miró al Sargento como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "¿Tsundere? ¿¡Sousuke que demonios!" Preguntó dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados en derrota y ladeando su cabeza.

Sousuke solamente esbozó una leve sonrisa triunfante.

/ Flashback /

"Ayanami-san" Llamó ganando la atención de Rei. "¿Crees poder ayudarme en algo?"

El receso de ese día había terminado, y el grupo de amigos del mercenario, así como los de la piloto Eva, los miraron con extrañeza conforme comenzaban a avanzar por su cuenta.

FLASH

"Kana-chan tienes más competencia…" Dijo la chica de lentes con un tono burlón después de tomar una foto a la pareja de jóvenes que se alejaba por su cuenta.

"¡KYOKO!" Gruñó Kaname, el resto del grupo dejó salir una carcajada mientras la peli-azul cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Sousuke caminaba a la par de la silenciosa peli-azul, esta acción hizo que más de uno de los alumnos de Jindai se detuviera y los observara anonadados. "El día finalmente ha llegado… el apocalipsis está sobre nosotros" Dijo alguien por ahí al ver juntos a los dos, emm, poco usuales jóvenes.

"¿Ayanami?" Cuestionó el mercenario cuando la chica permanecía en silencio.

"¿Hai?" Respondió ésta asintiendo.

Ahí Sosusuke se dio cuenta de que la chica era de pocas palabras y que ésta se encontraba esperando que planteara su problema.

"Tengo problemas para entender algunos conceptos, empezando con el más reciente mencionado, 'tsundere'…" Rei parpadeó ante la extraña inquietud del mercenario y se detuvo un segundo solamente para lanzarle una mirada antes de seguir caminando.

"Tsundere…" Comenzó Rei con su sereno tono de voz. "Derivado de las palabras tsunsun y deredere…"

"Tsuntsun y deredere" Repitió Sousuke mientras escribía rápida en su pequeña agenda. "Esa es su etimología…"

"Hai…" Continuó la piloto Eva. "…de una personalidad agresiva y agradable al mismo tiempo"

"¿Huh?" Sousuke se detuvo por un momento antes de escribir. "¿Al mismo tiempo?"

"Iie, una alternancia de personalidad" Aclaró la chica.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Sousuke mientras anotaba.

"Considerada una característica moé en personajes de anime"

"¿Moé?" El mercenario nuevamente le dio una mirada confundida.

Rei solamente encogió los hombros. "No he profundizado en la definición de dicho término"

"Ya veo…" Dijo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "…aun así me ha sido útil"

"Este es mi salón…" Dijo Rei girándose hacia el chico.

Sousuke asintió. "Arigato Ayanami-san…" Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. "…me gustaría recibir tu apoyo en un futuro"

Rei ladeó su cabeza y parpadeó al mirarlo con curiosidad. "¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó secamente.

"Me he percatado que regularmente estás acompañada de alguna fuente de lectura, eso habla de tu nivel cultural, por lo cual consideré que eras la mejor opción" Respondió el mercenario seriamente

"De acuerdo… con permiso, entraré al salón de clases en este momento"

Sousuke se giró para dirigirse a su salón, y ahí se percató de las extrañadas miradas que le daban las personas al caminar. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. _"¿Qué sucede?"_ Pensó mirando de un lado a otro.

Pero no vio ninguna fuente de peligro cerca, así que lo descartó y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

En la entrada del salón, junto a la puerta, se encontraba Kaname. "¿Sousuke?" Cuestionó la chica confundida.

"¿Qué sucede Chidori?"

La peli-azul lo observó en silencio por unos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro. "Nada… entra al salón" Dijo solamente.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Kaname tenía una expresión blanca en su rostro, de haber sido un anime hubiera soplado una ventisca arrastrando una planta rodadora que pasaría por entre ellos. "¿Y eso quiere decir…?" Cuestionó la chica expectante y alzando las cejas.

"Ahhh… emmm…" Ahora que Sousuke lo pensaba no parecía tan buena idea responder a esa pregunta. "Nada, no hay problema" Dijo tratando de descartar el tema.

"Sousuke" Gruñó Kaname por lo bajo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Huh?"

"Uhhh…" El sudor comenzó a correr por la cara del mercenario al tiempo que deglutía saliva nerviosamente.

"¿Me estás llamando Tsundere?" Cuestionó la chica estrechando sus ojos.

"I-ie…" Dijo él girando su mirada a un costado.

La chica dejó salir un suspiro solamente colocando sus manos en la cintura. "Como sea… vamos" Dijo resumiendo el paso hacia el restaurante.

Sousuke, sin moverse, observó como ésta se retiraba poco a poco. "Tu pregunta…" Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara Kaname, quien detuvo su avance pero no se dio la vuelta hacia él.

Hubo una leve ventisca que hizo danzar la falda de la chica y revolotear su cabello recogido en una coleta, aun se encontraba dándole la espalda a Sousuke y sus manos jugaban con las costuras del vestido.

El mercenario apretó los puños, le parecía increíble cómo podía arriesgar su vida en combate pero decir unas cuantas palabras se le dificultaba tanto. "Hoy quería estar contigo…" No encontraba que más palabras decir, pero no fue necesario ya que Kaname se giró hacia él en ese momento con una sonrisa en su rostro y Sousuke quedó cautivado por ésta.

"Me da gusto escucharlo…" Dijo, su serena sonrisa no dejando su rostro. "…gracias por invitarme"

La pareja permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. "No hay problema…" Dijo el mercenario asintiendo levemente.

La joven pareja resumió su paso hacia el restaurante platicando de una cosa u otra, caminando uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de su compañía…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes, en otro lado de la ciudad.

El rubio y el castaño se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos, los cuales eran adornados extravagantemente con luces de neon con figuras de corazones, chicas, copas y demás cosas.

"¡Itadakimasuuu!" Exclamaron ganándose miradas extrañadas por los sujetos que estaba ahí, y sonrisas coquetas por chicas que pasaban en paños menores por ahí.

"Vamos, veo dos lugares cerca de la barra…" Dijo Pip comenzando a dirigirse hacia dos lugares despejados que estaban frene a donde bailaban las strippers. Había dejado el sombrero en el auto y se ganó miradas curiosas por parte de las chicas cuando estas vieron el parche sobre su ojo.

"Rayos, necesito un parche de esos…" Dijo Kurtz cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Puedo comenzar por sacarte un ojo…" Respondió Pip esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Iie… así estoy bien, gracias…" Dijo nervioso el rubio con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Los dos tomaron asiento frente a la barra y sus miradas se clavaron en la chica que hacía su baile exótico frente a ellos. "Ya me hacía falta…" Dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Amén a eso… Pip" Dijo una voz junto al mercenario de Hellsing haciéndolo voltear rápidamente.

"¿Huh?" El hombre de larga cola de cabello giró su mirada a un costado, alarmado de que alguien lo reconociera, pero al ver al hombre sentado junto a él sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Ryouji?"

El jefe de Sección-2 solamente esbozó su ya patentada media sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba una lata de cerveza en forma de saludo. "Curioso encontrarte aquí…"

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué cosas!" Exclamó Pip esbozando una media sonrisa y tendiendo su mano hacia el agente de NERV para saludarlo. "Yo te imaginaba con esta chica… ¿Misato?"

El agente dejó salir un suspiro desairado. "No fue un buen día… además, yo diría lo mismo, no deberías estar con esta tu rubia compañera" Ahora fue el turno de Pip de suspirar.

"Él tiene razón…" Intervino Kurtz con una sonrisa burlona. "¡Porque no es nada fea!" Agregó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Tu guarda silencio, que 'mi' chica se llevó a la 'tuya'…" Respondió Pip con mirada de pocos amigos.

"Ahhhhh…" Los tres dejaron salir un suspiro colectivo, luego al mismo tiempo alzaron la mano y exclamaron: "¡Una cerveza por favoooooor!"

"Pero tienes una cara larga…" Dijo Pip con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Al menos Kurtz y yo no tenemos esa aura de depresión. ¿Qué sucede?"

Kaji lo miró por un segundo en silencio, meditando si platicar con él o no, a final de cuentas solamente se habían visto en una ocasión, aquella vez del incidente del Teatro Nacional el día que Shinji enfrenté furioso a aquel espadachín.

"_Total…"_ Pensó entiendo los hombros y dejando salir un suspiro. "Misato está furiosa conmigo…"

"Hahahahaha" Los dos mercenarios dejaron salir una carcajada.

"¡Eso es obvio!" Exclamó Kurtz, el rubio francotirador ganaba confianza fácilmente.

Nuevamente el hábil agente de Sección-2 dejó salir un suspiro. "Lo que pasó fue…"

/Flashback/

Misato caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de NERV, además de que ese día se había desocupado temprano, iba contento porque cargaba consigo una bolsa llena de chocolates. Oh si, Kaji Ryouji había devuelto todos los regalos a sus originales dueños, y estos habían entregado los regalos a quien le correspondía.

La mujer llegó a una puerta muy conocida por ella, una puerta que del solo verla sentía algo cálido en el estómago y no eran precisamente agruras. Lo menos importante era ser educada en este momento, así que simplemente se abrió paso en la oficina.

"Misato…" La nombró el agente de coleta al verla entrar.

"Ryouji…" Respondió está fríamente al tiempo que colocaba la bolsa en el piso y cruzaba su brazos sobre su pecho.

"_Oh no, no ha terminado conmigo…"_ Pensó el agente tragando saliva. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

"No puedo creer que cayeras en algo tan bajo…" Dijo Misato negando con la cabeza y estrechando los ojos. "…además eso fue abuso de poder, tienes suerte de que nadie te ha reportado…" Agregó.

"_Tshh… como si el devolver los regalos hubiera arreglado todo, además tuve que sobornarlos…"_ Pensó molesto el agente. "Lo sé, lo siento…" Dijo igual de molesto.

"¡Oh vaya! El bebé está molesto…" Dijo Misato frunciendo el ceño. "…no me hagas comenzar, Ryouji, que si alguien está molesta soy yo… y todo empleado femenino de NERV también" Había un borde peligroso en su voz.

GULP

El agente tragó saliva, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que vio a Misato así de furiosa, esto era en serio.

"De verdad. ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!" Gruñó la chica. "¡No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres! ¡Eres un imbécil!" La cara de Misato estaba roja de coraje. "¡Le arruinaste el día a mucha gente con tus estupideces!"

No es que estuviera fuera de sus cabales, simplemente se había confiado en que nadie se percataría y que no habría consecuencias al respecto. Realmente era bastante estúpido lo que hizo. "Lo siento Misato, no se repetirá…" Se disculpó Kaji sinceramente bajando la mirada.

"Necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mí…" Dijo Misato casi cortándolo, el agente alzó su mirada para encarar a la mujer, esta tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su ceño fruncido y una expresión fría en su rostro… a Kaji le dieron escalofríos.

"¿Q-que…? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó ansioso, esperaba que eso le ayudara a disipar la furia de la mujer.

"Son favores personales, usarás tus contactos para llevarlos a cabo…" Dijo la mujer en tono comandante, para nada era una petición, era una orden definitiva.

/Fin de Flashback/

"¿Entonces en este momento Ikari tiene una cita con la linda pelirroja?" Preguntó animado Pip y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Y las chicas están en un spa porque tuvieron descuentos ridículos…" Agregó Kurtz aguantando una carcajada.

Kaji solamente asintió desanimado antes darle un largo trago a su cerveza. "Súmale a eso el tratar con los medios y otras cosas para el estúpido plan de Misato…"

Los dos mercenarios intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. "You're soooo whipped…" Dijeron al unísono antes de soltar una carcajada.

"Tshhh… no le veo la gracia…" Murmuró Kaji irritado. "…gasté muchos favores que me debían y tuve que sobornar más gente para este alboroto que trae Misato con Shinji y Asuka…"

"Al menos es una buena causa…" Dijo Pip encogiendo los hombros, una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro. "…espero que Ikari pueda anotar esta noche hahahahahaha"

Pero la carcajada del mercenario se detuvo al ver la larga cara del francotirador, Kaji también lo notó y junto con Bernadotte le lanzó una mirada cuestionario al rubio. "Tshhh…. Esto sí que es triste" Comenzó a quejarse Kurtz. "…no conozco a Ikari, pero que sea Sousuke quien tenga una cita el día de hoy… realmente me deprime"

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Pip mientras Kaji lo miraba expectante.

"¡Se supone que somos los galanes! ¡Y véanos aquí!" Exclamó Kurtz indignado señalándose a él y a sus dos acompañantes ¡Estamos aquí, solos… en un club de strippers! ¡En lugar de tener una cita con una linda chica!"

Kaji y Bernadotte intercambiaron rápidas miradas y sus caras se tornaron largas y desairadas. "Cierto…" Murmuraron colgando los hombros. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, los tres con la mirada pegada al piso.

"¡Una ronda más de cervezas por favooooooor!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora después. Restaurante The Peninsula.

Desde que propuso invitar la cena la pelirroja comenzó a buscar animadamente por las páginas del menú, los precios tanto de la comida eran algo elevado al igual que con las bebidas, pero obviamente eso no detuvo a Asuka. Ahora Shinji, al verla así, realmente comenzaba a preocuparse por su estabilidad económica.

El mesero había tomado la orden un par de minutos después, cada uno se encontraba concentrado en el menú del restaurante y sin intercambiar palabras, pero una vez que tomaron sus órdenes se encontraron en silencio, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a la pelirroja.

"Gracias por el vino…" Dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Shinji alzó una ceja y le dio una mirada dudosa. "¿No crees que es demasiado una botella de vino?" Preguntó.

"¡Nah!" Asuka solamente encogió los hombros y descartó las palabras del chico haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

"Lo es para mi bolsillo…" Murmuró el chico por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente, las palabras llegaron a los oídos de la chica y esta alzó las cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa juguetona. Entre decirse una cosa y otra terminaron en esto…

"¡No puedes simplemente echarte para atrás Baka-Shinji!" Exclamó Asuka entre risas.

"Pero estás abusando…" Se quejó Shini indignado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y girando su mirada a un costado.

La pelirroja iba a refutar pero en ese momento hizo su aparición el mesero. "Con su permiso…" Dijo al tiempo que colocaba con cuidado la botella de vino en el centro de la mesa y una copa frente a cada uno de los chicos. "…en unos momentos traeremos el resto sus órdenes" Agregó antes de retirarse.

"Gracias" Respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono, y al mismo tiempo giraron sus miradas hacia la botella de vino en el centro de la mesa.

"Ni siquiera nos pidieron identificaciones para saber si éramos mayores de edad…" Dijo Shinji con ojo crítico.

"Baka, ellos saben quiénes somos, así que no nos van a negar una botella de vino…" Respondió la chica girando su mirada irritada a un costado. Asuka esperaba alguna respuesta quejumbrosa por parte del chico, pero le lanzó una mirada extrañada al ver la expresión meditabunda en el rostro de él. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó curiosa, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano y su codo sobre la mesa.

"Nada grave, es solo que…" El chico tenía su mirada fija en algún lugar en la pared tras de Asuka mientras meditaba su respuesta, al final cruzó su mirada con la de la chica. "¿No se supone que nuestras identidades tienen un bajo perfil o algo así?"

Aunque se había percatado de que era reconocido en muchos lugares nunca le dio importancia, pero esta situación le hizo recordar las restricciones que NERV había impuesto respecto a su identidad cuando recién había sido elegido como piloto.

"Ah, eso…" Respondió la chica encogiendo los hombros. "…simplemente se puede decir que NERV no pudo retener la información por tanto tiempo…" Shinji asintió silenciosamente ante la respuesta, de una u alguna forma tenía sentido.

Hubo otro breve silencio que fue interrumpido por una irritada pelirroja. "¿Acaso no vas a servirme una copa de vino?" Gruñó exasperada.

"C-cierto…" Murmuró Shinji extendiendo su mano nerviosamente para tomar la botella, el corcho de ésta ya había sido retirado y ahora solamente estaba puesto para evitar que la botella se derramara así que el cazador no tuvo dificultad en retirarlo. "¿Me permites?" Agregó señalando la copa de cristal frente a la chica.

Asuka solamente sonrió levemente y extendió su copa hacia el chico. Unos instantes después la botella estaba nuevamente en el centro y dos copas casi llenas se encontraban frente a los jóvenes.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!" Exclamó Asuka deteniendo a Shinji cuando este se encontraba a punto de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino y haciendo que este le lanzara una mirada cuestionante. "¡Hagamos un brindis! ¡Baka!"

"Oh, cierto…" Respondió Shinji sonriendo levemente y rascándose la nuca.

"¿Por qué crees que deberíamos brindar?" Preguntó la chica con una expresión pensativa.

"¿Paz mundial?" Dijo Shinji simplemente y encogiendo los hombros.

"Eso es algo demasiado estúpido…" Refutó Asuka alzando una ceja y mirando a Shinji con desaprobación, el chico solamente se retorció bajo la mirada. "¡Por patear el trasero de los ángeles restantes!" Propuso la pelirroja con orgullo.

Shinji la observó en silencio por unos segundos, una expresión blanca en su rostro. "¿En serio? ¿Eso?" Cuestionó.

Una vena se pintó en la frente de Asuka al ver la desinteresada expresión en el rostro del joven Ikari. "¿Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?" Gruñó lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

Shinji solamente encogió los hombros y permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, su mirada se tornaba cada vez más distante. "Brindo por el bienestar de mis amigos y seres queridos…" Dijo extendiendo su copa hacia Asuka. En esta ocasión fue la chica quien observó en silencio a su acompañante, podía ver el semblante distante en los ojos de Shinji, aun cuando sus ojos azul cobalto se encontraran clavados en sus azul cielo, se percataba de que estos se encontraban en el pasado.

La pelirroja esbozó una media sonrisa. "Tshh… eres un cursi…"

CLINK

Las dos copas se encontraron y la pareja de chicos sostuvieron sus miradas. Ahora fue Shinji quien esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa y agregó algo más. "Y por patear el trasero de quien se interponga…"

"¡Oh vaya! Y yo que pensaba que no tenías agallas" Respondió Asuka con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Shinji solamente encogió los hombros. "Debe de ser el vino…"

Asuka soltó una sincera carcajada, y en ese momento Shinji no pudo evitar observar mesmerizado como la chica reía plácidamente, era algo que no recordaba haber visto, sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente y el sonido de su risa era agradable y dulce; y con ello una sonrisa se abrió lugar en el rostro.

Finalmente se había percatado que ya no le era tan difícil convivir con Asuka, y agradecía cualquiera que fuera el motivo de ello.

Poco a poco la risa de la chica se fue apagando y esta retomó la compostura, luego colocó la copa casi vacía sobre la mesa, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia enfrente apoyándose sobre sus brazos, sus ojos mirando con curiosidad y diversión al chico. "Ne, Baka… Tienes que enseñarme a usar una katana" Ordenó,

Shinji alzó las cejas y miró a la chica con sorpresa. "¿Quién…? ¿Yo?" Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo.

"Estoy platicando contigo, así que obvio sí…" Asuka giró su mirada irritada a un costado.

"¿Porqu-?"

"¡Sería divertido aprender a usar un arma como esa!" Exclamó Asuka interrumpiéndolo con una mirada maligna que hizo que el chico deglutiera saliva.

"Emm… no creo que-"

"¿Por qué demonios no?" Cuestionó Asuka indignada cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, recargándose contra el respaldo de su silla y poniendo cara de niña a la que le acaban de negar un juguete.

"N-no es que no quiera, es que emmm…" Shinji titubeó a respuesta, ya era suficiente con terroristas, vampiros y ángeles por ahí como para que además anduviera una Asuka suelta con una katana por las calles. "¡Hiko-san dijo que yo no sabía usar una espada!" Exclamó sonando animado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, quien lo miró con ojos estrechos. "E-es cierto…" Explicaba Shinji agitando sus brazos frente a él frenéticamente de forma defensiva. "…dice que soy un loco con una espada solamente" Dijo en un avergonzado murmullo y una expresión irritada en su rostro al recordar uno de los comentarios de su 'nuevo' Sensei.

"¿Un loco con una espada?" Repitió Asuka parpadeando antes de soltar nuevamente una carcajada. El chico solamente frunció el ceño e hizo una cara de puchero ante la burla de la alemana. "Hahahaha ¿Por qué dice eso?" Preguntó la chica entre risas.

"Bueno, no es del todo falso…" Contestó Shinji encogiendo los hombros y con una expresión meditabunda en su rostro. "…dice que carezco de técnica y táctica de combate" Ese trago amargo decidió pasárselo tomando el restante de su copa de vino.

"Oh…" Murmuró la chica alzando las cejas.

Shinji tomó la botella de vino pero se detuvo al estar a punto de servirse. "¿Gustas que te sirva un poco más?" Ofreció.

Asuka sonrió levemente ante el acto de caballerosidad. "Me ofendería si no lo hicieras" Respondió guiñándole un ojo, ganando como reacción un sonrojo en él que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, quien sonrió más ampliamente, divertida por el efecto que tenía sobre el chico. "¿Quieres embriagarme? ¿No es así Baka-Hentai?" Lo acusó poniendo su mejor cara de molestia.

Shinji tragó saliva sonoramente y sintió como el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente. "¡C-claro que no!" Se defendió indignado. "¡Yo no haría eso!" Exclamó.

Asuka solamente esbozó una media sonrisa colmilluda. "¡Y no lo olvides!" Recalcó.

Shinji solo sonrió levemente y sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras que le chica continuaba esbozando su sonrisa maliciosa. Pasó un momento de silencio en lo que el cazador llenaba su copa de vino y lo degustaba. "Oye Asuka, hay algo que Toji no me ha querido platicar…"

Asuka lo miró con curiosidad y un poco de disgusto al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué sucede con ese idiota?" Cuestionó.

Shinji estuvo a punto de reclamar ante la ofensa a su amigo, pero prefirió callar, en este momento le era más conveniente no pelear con Asuka por ese tipo de cosas tan mundanas. "Bueno, es que cada vez que le preguntó acerca de cómo fue que terminó con Hikari cambia de tema…" Dijo con su mirada en el aire, tratando de recordar sus conversaciones con su compañero piloto. "Imagino que Hikari te ha de haber platicado algo, ¿tu sab-?

"¡Claro!" Intervino la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja, nunca se cansaba de contar esa historia. Y así la pelirroja comenzó a platicar la cadena de sucesos que llevaron a Toji ser el novio de Hikari, y en el proceso Shinji no podía evitar soltar una carcajada y sentir pena ajena por el chico… no había duda del porqué Toji nunca se lo platicó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde.

"Vaya… Hic… assi que la pelirroja ha ssido ruda… Hic… con Ikari ¿huh?" Dijo Bernadotte sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kaji encogió los hombros. "A él no paresse molestarle… Hic…"

"De verdad que no entiendo…" Intervino Kurtz. "¿Como explican que en este momento Sssousuke también tenga una cita?" Y con ello cambiando el tema. "Y nosotros aquí… Hic… valiendo… Hic…"

Hubo un breve silencio "Algo esstamos haciendo mal… Hic…" Dijeron al unísono, se voltearon a ver y alzaron sus cervezas animadamente. "¡Sssaaluuuud!" Exclamaron alegremente.

Oh sí, a estas alturas ya comenzaban a arrastrar la 's' y no necesitaban muchos motivos para soltar una carcajada o hacer un brindis.

"¿De verdad no entiendo que les passa?" Se quejó Kurtz frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, una expresión indignada en su rostro. "Le he profesado a Nee-chan mi… Hic… amor muuchaass veces… ¡Y nada!"

GLUP GLUP GLUP PAFFF

El rubio se tomó de un solo golpe y la colocó con fuerza de vuelta sobre la mesa. "¡No entiendo!"

Bernadotte esbozó una sonrisa burlona y rodeó el cuello de Kurtz con su brazo. "Amigo, amigo…" Dijo negando con la cabeza y jalando al rubio hacia él, el agente y el mercenario se inclinaron hacia el mercenario de largo cabello, esperando sus palabras.

SMOOOOOOOOOCH

"¿¡Qué demonios! ¡Hic!" Gritó Kurtz forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de Pip.

"¡Hahahahahahahaha!" Kaji y Bernadotte dejaron salir carcajada a todo pulmón mientras un indignado Kurtz se restregaba frenéticamente el punto de su cara donde Pip le había dado un sonoro beso bien tronado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gruñó Kurtz apuntando acusatoriamente con su dedo hacia Pip… o al menos hacia uno de los dos Pip's que veía.

"El mensaje de Pip es… Hic…" Kaji se detuvo un momento mientras los otros dos lo observaban expectantes, ese hipo que lo interrumpió hizo que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir. "¡Ah sí!" Exclamó victorioso al recordar. "…no creo que a tu… Hic… chica, le gusste ser acozada…"

"¿En sserio eso dije?" Cuestionó Pip alzando las cejas. "Yo solo… Hic… estaba molestando"

"¿Sserá ezo?" Se cuestionó Kurtz con su mano en la barbilla y una expresión seria en su rostro.

"¿Otro besso?" Preguntó Bernadotte con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¡No!" Exclamó el rubio alejándose lo más que podía del mercenario, por su parte Kaji y Pip soltaron otra carcajada.

"Me siento un poco mal… Hic…" Murmuró Kaji con su pensativa mirada clavada en la cerveza frente a él.

"¿Quierez vomitar?" Preguntó Kurtz.

GLUP GLUP

"Hehehe… no…" Respondió Kaji después de dar un par de tragos a su cerveza.

"¿De qué hablas?" Cuestionó Pip.

"Digo… Hic… noss quejamos que nuestros jov- Hic… -venes amigos tienen una zita" Dijo el agente con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Deberiamoss animarloss ¿no?"

Pip y Kurtz, con sus cejas alzadas, intercambiaron miradas y encogieron los hombros mientras asentían no con mucha seguridad.

"¡Vamozz!" Exclamó Kaji con determinación, aunque su estado de alcoholización le quitara impacto. "Son loss jóvenes del futuro deb-"

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Kurtz interrumpiendo al agente y alzando su puño al aire. "¡Hagamoz algo!"

"¿Hacer algo?" Preguntaron confundidos Pip y Kaji al unísono.

"Zii… algún tipo de… Hic… favor" Aclaró el rubio.

"¡Arruinarlez la ssita!" Exclamó Bernadotte alegremente y agitando su puño en el aire.

"¿¡Estás loco!" Exclamaron el agente de NERV y el mercenario de Mithrill al mismo tiempo. "¡Misato/Nee-san me mataría!" Agregaron respectivamente… por un momento se les había bajado la borrachera.

"Mmm… you're ssooo whipped" Se burló Pip con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero la iluminación llegó a Kurtz en ese momento. "¡L-lo tengo! ¡Hic!"

"¿Qué cosa…?" Preguntaron los otros dos hombres dando un trago a su cerveza.

"¡Fuegos artificiales!" Dijo Kurtz.

Pip y Kaji intercambiaron miradas. "¿Qué?"

"Imaginen… Hic… una velada bajo fuegoz artifizialez…" Explicó el rubio con una mirada distante en sus ojos al imaginar el mismo la escena.

"¿Y dónde conseguimos fuegoz artifiziales?" Preguntó Kaji alzando una ceja.

"Hehehe… conseguir pólvora… Hic… eso no será problema" Intervino Pip con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, pongamonoz de acuerdo…" Dijo Kaji comenzándole a gustar la idea del rubio. "...lo mejor de esto es que puede que ganaremos puntos a favor con las… Hic… chicas"

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas en silencio. "¡SALUD!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora antes.

"Vaya… así que los dos tienen una cita… mmmmmm" Murmuró Seras dejando salir un ronroneo mientras una de las mujeres del lugar le masajeaba la espalda.

"Y yo que siempre dije que Sousuke nunca encontraría una mujer ni en lo más recóndito de la Tundra…" Intervino Mao con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa contenta en su rostro al estar recibiendo un masaje al igual que Seras. El grupo de chicas dejó una carcajada.

"Jamás hubiera creído que el emm… plan… de Misato funcionaría" Dijo Ritsuko relajadamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Deben de tener más confianza en mí!" Exclamó indignada la mujer de cabellos violetas. "Tu si confías en mí ¿verdad Rei-chan?" Cinco pares de ojos se centraron en la silenciosa peli-azul.

"Haaaaaaaiiii…" Respondió Rei ausentemente, su mente perdida en el placer causado por el masaje. Las mujeres solamente dejaron salir una carcajada.

"P-pero ¿un paparazzi?" Preguntó Maya tímidamente. "¿No es eso un poco… emmm… mucho?"

"¡Nahh!" Exclamó Misato despreocupadamente. "Es para dejar prueba de que esta noche ocurrió..."

"Esperemos que le vaya bien a Shinji-kun…" Dijo Seras sonriendo levemente.

"Hehehe Asuka ha sido un poco… emm… agresiva últimamente" Respondió la Mayor.

"¿Agresiva?" Intervino Melissa con curiosidad. "Creo que Kaname es igual… estos chicos tienen gustos un tanto especiales…"

"No de esa forma… bueno, también…" Aclaró Misato entre risas.

"¿De qué hablas Misato?" Cuestionó Ritsuko con interés.

"Hehehe… es que noté en días anteriores como Asuka-chan coqueteaba muy discretamente con Shinji-kun"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó sorprendida la rubia científica, a lo que Misato respondió asintiendo.

"Ikari rescató a esa chica ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Melissa con curiosidad, refiriéndose al rescate en Rumania. Para Misato no era necesario que Mao le dijera su identidad, había hecho ya las conexiones al saber que era amiga de Sagara, además había conocido a Kaname en uno de los días que esta visitó el apartamento, en los días que ambos chicos se encontraban desaparecidos.

"Hai… realmente creo que la ha impactado…" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"Sí, yo noté a Sohryu preocupada en varios momento estos días, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se le notaba a leguas…" Intervino Seras con una sonrisa colmilluda. "…así que yo digo que les irá bien esta noche"

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Sousuke…" Murmuró Mao con un tono desairado y ganándose las miradas confundidas de las chicas.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Misato, quien no conocía al mercenario de cara cortada en persona.

"Digamos que su sentido común no es tan común…" Respondió dudosamente la mercenaria rascándose la cabeza.

"Tal vez podamos darles un empujoncito" Propuso la mujer de cabello violeta con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Un empujoncito?" Cuestionó Mao sonriendo con humor. "Ese idiota no necesita un empujoncito… ¡Necesita el empuje de un EVA pateándolo en el trasero!" Exclamó haciendo que el grupo de mujeres soltara una buena carcajada.

"No puede ser tan malo…" Rió Misato.

"…cierto… ¡es peor!" Respondió Melissa ganándose otra carcajada por parte de las mujeres.

Las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco, y una expresión pensativa y seria se postró en el rostro de Misato antes de girarla hacia Mao. "¿Pero no es lindo que puedan tener días como estos?" Cuestionó.

Melissa la observó en silencio, comprendió que en esa pregunta iba implícito el hecho de que Misato sabía o tenía una idea de alguna forma quienes eran ellos. "Hai… son buenos chicos, tienen merecido descansar…" Respondió con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

"Si querían descansar entonces salir con Asuka-chan y Chidori no parece una buena idea…" Dijo la Mayor con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Debo decir que me sorprende un poco Asuka…" Murmuró Ritsuko, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados al disfrutar del masaje y ganándose la atención del resto de las chicas. "…un par de años atrás hubiera dejado a Ikari-kun por su cuenta en ese restaurante…"

"Es que Asuka-chan ya está madurando…" Intervino Misato con tono materno y una expresión conocedora en su rostro. "…sería muy tonto de su parte dejar pasar esta oportunidad" Agregó con una risita conspiratoria.

"¿Oportunidad?" Preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

"Hai, hai… Shinji-kun debe ser bastante popular entre las chicas de la escuela… y ella ya se debió haber dado cuenta" Explicó la mujer de cabello violeta.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Cuestionó Ritsuko. "¿En qué te basas para decirlo?"

"¡Tú siempre tan analítica Rit-chan!" Se quejó Misato haciendo cara de puchero por un instante, luego esta se iluminó y respondió al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. "Porque si yo fuera de su edad anduviera tras de él…"

"¡Kyaaaaaaa!" Exclamaron Seras y Melissa emocionadas.

"Huh… debo decir que me sorprende que no andes tras de él en este momento…" Dijo la rubia científica con una sonrisa burlona, Misato inmediatamente estrechó sus ojos al mirar en dirección de Ritsuko. "…lo digo porque tu moral es un poco… emmm… distraída" Las mujeres soltaron una estruendosa carcajada.

"¡Claro que no! "¡Yo no haría eso!"" Exclamó Misato indignada. "Bueno…" La mujer cambió un poco el tono de su voz y esbozó una sonrisa pícara. "…no al menos hasta que cumpla veinte años"

"¡Misato!" Regañó Ritsuko.

"Tranquila… tranquila… no voy a hacer nada de eso… te tomas las cosas demasiado enserio" Dijo la Mayor descartando la idea con un movimiento de mano. "Oye Rei-chan, ¿tú no sabes si alguna de tus compañeras de clase está interesada en Shinji-kun?" Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la silenciosa, y sumamente relajada, Rei.

Rei se encontraba en un estado de relajación total y casi sentía como si estuviera flotando entre las nubes, lo único que escuchó fue su nombre realmente, y sucedieron dos cosas, no le había gustado para nada salir tan súbitamente de su estada de relajación y se sentía un poco apenada por haber perdido el hilo de la conversación varios minutos atrás. "¿H-hai?" Respondió titubeante.

Las mujeres dejaron salir una leve risa que hizo que se postrara un rubor sobre las blancas mejillas de la peli-azul.

"Hahahaha… Lamento despertarte bella durmiente…" Se burló Misato. "...solo te pregunté si sabías si alguna de tus compañeras de clase está interesada en Shinji-kun" Repitió.

La pregunta tomó a Rei por desapercibida. ¿Cómo se supone que debería saber eso? Fue la pregunta que cruzó su mente por unos instantes. "Emmm… Misato-san… no estoy al tanto de tal información"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Es fácil saber!" Exclamó Misato.

Rei parpadeó confundida. "¿Cuáles son los parámetros para determinarlo?" Preguntó.

"¿Param- No, no, no… no se trata de eso… bueno, sí… veamos…" La Mayor quedó en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de pensar cosas que le ayudaran a Rei identificar si había esas chicas en la clase de Shinji.

"¡Le llevan comida!" Exclamó Seras.

"¡O lo siguen!" Agregó Melissa con una sonrisa divertida.

"Dejarle cartas en su casillero…" Agregó Ritsuko con sus ojos cerrados, realmente estaba disfrutando su masaje.

"Creo que con eso es suficiente" Dijo Misato encogiendo los hombros "Esos serían los signos más comunes y notorios"

Rei permaneció pensativa por unos instantes, las miradas expectantes de las mujeres pegadas en ella. "He visto algunos conglomerados de compañeras tratar de acercarse a Ikari-kun-"

"¿Tratar?" Preguntaron confundidas todas al unísono y alzando las cejas.

"Hai" Respondió Rei girando su curiosa mirada hacia el grupo de mujeres. "Sohryu las mantiene a distancia" Agregó tranquilamente.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" El grupo de mujeres dejó salir una buena carcajada, para ellas escuchar eso era oro puro.

"¿¡Quién diría que Asuka anduviera marcando territorio por ahí!" Exclamó Misato todavía riendo.

"Bueno, en realidad sí suena a algo que haría Asuka…" Agregó Ritsuko con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y Shinji-kun se ponía tan rojo cuando le preguntaba si le gustaba la pelirroja… ¡Es tan tierno!" Exclamó Seras realmente divertida, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de este tipo de cosas, mucho menos con un grupo de mujeres.

"Pero Ayanami-san, ¿Cómo sabes que Sohryu-san mantiene alejadas a las chicas?" Preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

Rei parpadeó un par de veces. "Sohryu dijo que podrían estarse acercando a Ikari para obtener algún beneficio de NERV, lo cual me parece válido…" Explicó, aunque a las mujeres les llamó la atención la duda que permanecía en el rostro de Rei.

"¿Peero…?" Agregó Mao expectante.

"Mmm… Sohryu no parece alejar al grupo de compañeros masculinos que se acercan a Ikari-kun…" Dijo Rei finalmente.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" El grupo estalló en otra carcajada.

"¡Por Dios, esa excusa es mala incluso para Asuka…! ¡Es en verdad una niña todavía!" Dijo Misato entre carcajadas.

En otro lado de la ciudad cierta pelirroja dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo.

"Vaya, ¿Quién diría que ella es tímida?" Dijo Ritsuko poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'ella'.

"Mmmm… yo creo que solo es testaruda" Agregó Seras.

"No pudiste haberla descrito mejor Victoria-chan" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"No puedo creerlo" Murmuró Maya para sí misma.

"No es tan difícil" Respondió Ritsuko encogiendo los hombros. "Simplemente Asuka ya está en esa edad… e Ikari-kun no es un mal candidato, así tiene que marcar territorio y defender lo que considera de su propiedad… suena mucho a Asuka" Las mujeres solamente dejaron salir otra carcajada.

"Vaya, ni siquiera Kaname es tan agresiva…" Dijo Mao para sí misma.

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó Misato. "Lo poco que la he conocido me pareció que era mucho como Asuka…"

"Mmm… no realmente" Respondió pensativa la mercenario. "Kaname es más abierta en expresar lo que siente…" Contestó. "…no me sorprendería que después de esta cena ella y Sousuke se hicieran novios en uno de estos días"

"Sagara-kun es muy serio…" Dijo Victoria recordando al chico de cara cortada. "…pero es una buena persona, creo que puedo ver porque le gusta a Chidori…"

"Hehehehe Sousuke le pareció interesante desde que llegó a Jindai…" Rió Melissa recordando su llegada a Japón.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntaron Misato y Seras al unísono, por su parte Ritsuko y Maya escuchaban atentamente. Rei nuevamente había sucumbido al masaje y en varias ocasiones había pensado que esto sería algo que repetiría.

"Digamos que escuchamos por accidente una conversación que tenía con su amiga Kyoko…" Explicó la mercenaria, no podía decir que tenían intervenido su número de teléfono.

"Oh vaya… ¿amor a primera vista?" Cuestionó Seras con curiosidad.

"Iie… le pareció interesante" Corrigió Mao con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro. "…pero eso ya era ganancia…"

"Vaya…" Murmuró Misato con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

"Esa chica es genial… ha hecho mucho por Sousuke" Dijo ausentemente la mercenaria recordando las peleas con Gauron, los eventos de china y del crucero de la Navidad pasada.

"¿Y qué hay de él?" Preguntó Misato con curiosidad.

Mao sonrió levemente. "Se podría decir que es su caballero en armadura blanca…" Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de las chicas. "…uno muuuuuuuuy problemático" Agregó con una sonrisa juguetona.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

La peli-azul y el mercenario se encontraban ya en el restaurante, por dentro este era un restaurante muy típico, desde la ambientación, decoración y comida, incluso las personas atendían con ropaje de la época de los años mil ochocientos.

No obstante ellos se encontraban en una de las zonas privadas en la parte trasera del restaurante, en un jardín Zen, donde había pequeñas mesas rodeadas de plantas que se encontraban a la orilla de un lago artificial, además había una buena distancia entre una mesa y otra, en esas otras mesas habían más parejas celebrando el día. En el centro de la mesa había una gran y tradicional ornamenta floral, el olor de las flores era tenue pero agradable al olfato.

La atmosfera era silenciosa y la peli-azul se comenzaba a incomodar, Sousuke se encontraba inmerso en el menú del lugar contemplando cada uno de los platillos tranquilamente pero Kaname comenzaba a desesperarse por tanto silencio… desde hace diez minutos ella sabía que era lo que comería y solo usaba el menú para cubrir su rostro al lanzar rápidas miradas hacia el mercenario.

"_¿¡Por qué no se decide ya!"_ Pensó Kaname lanzándole una rápida mirada sobre el menú. El joven se encontraba sentado a su costado y no frente a ella, algo curioso de la acomodación del restaurante, era para que las parejas estuvieran más cerca y no frente a frente como si se estuvieran encarando.

"¿Sucede algo Chidori?" Cuestionó Sousuke de pronto haciendo que la chica diera un salto.

"_¡El y su maldito sentido arácnido!"_ Pensó la chica irritada, además un poco apenada de que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando. "¿Todavía no decides?" Preguntó exasperada.

"Iie… tienen un menú extenso y encuentro difícil de decidir entre algunos plat-"

"Ordena ya o irás de compras conmigo el día de mañana" Interrumpió la Whispered.

"Ughh" Sousuke sintió un nudo en la garganta y su frente se comenzó a llenar de gotitas de sudor. "¡Buta-Jiru para comenzar!" Exclamó Sousuke rápidamente.

"Tehehehe…" Rió Kaname entre dientes, eso siempre funcionaba. "…de verdad no entiendo porque no te gusta ir conmigo" Dijo la chica con una obvia expresión fingida de dolor en su rostro y usando una servilleta para limpiar la lágrima invisible en la esquina de su ojo.

"¿¡Chi-chidori! ¡No es eso…! Emm…" El joven capaz de derrotar armadas enteras por su propia cuenta se encontraba sin palabras.

GULP

De reojo, Kaname lo vio deglutir saliva sonoramente y como miraba de un lado a otro tratando de saber que decir. Había descubierto desde tiempo atrás que al chico no le gustaba realmente ir de compras, lo cual le parecía bueno ya que a NINGUN chico le gusta hacer eso, así que siempre le parecía divertido acorralarlo con eso.

"L-lo siento Chidori, es s-solo que… ummm…" _"¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!"_ No podía decirle a Kaname que estaría ocupado porque ella sabía que eso no era cierto, además no sabía cómo decirle a la chica que no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo seleccionando tanta ropa, y tanta ropa tan impráctica… no sabía si eso la haría sentir mal, o peor… que usara su abanico contra él.

"Ahahahahahahaha" Kaname no pudo soportarlo más, el rostro de Sousuke se había distorsionado por la preocupación y parecía que estaba hiperventilando. "¡Esto siempre es genial!" Exclamó entre carcajadas.

"¿Chidori?" Preguntó confundido el mercenario.

"¡De-debiste ver tu expresión!" Dijo la peli-azul entre risas.

"Mmm…" El chico cruzó los brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Chidori, deberías recordar la historia de Pedro y el lobo, es-…"

"¿Oh? ¿A caso no confías en mí?" Preguntó la chica interrumpiéndolo y con su mismo tono de drama. "¿No crees en mí?"

"N-no quise decir eso" Se defendió Sousuke alarmado y comenzando a sudar nuevamente haciendo que la chica soltara una carcajada de nuevo.

El mercenario solamente la observaba en silencio, el fantasma de una sonrisa postrándose en su rostro, realmente sentía algo cálido al verla reír de esa forma, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de verla feliz.

"¿Sucede algo Sousuke?" Peguntó Kaname, le había llamado la atención la mirada del chico y su serena expresión.

"Iie, no es nada…" Dijo con voz suave. "…solo me da gusto verte contenta" Agregó sin titubeos.

Todo alrededor pareció quedar en silencio, las palabras del chico llegando directo a sus oídos con fuerza… Kaname no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se pintara en su rostro al tiempo que el rosa coloreaba sus mejillas. A pesar de ser un cabeza dura y un inadaptado él nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

"¿P-pero que cosas dices?" Respondió avergonzada y girando su mirada a un costado.

"Lo siento Chidori, no quise incomodarte…" Se disculpó el chico con su expresión aun seria.

La disculpa del chico solamente la hizo recordar 'con quien' se encontraba y nuevamente una sonrisa se abrió paso a su rostro al tiempo que dejaba salir una breve risa. "No te preocupes Sousuke, todo está bien…" Le aseguró con voz suave.

"Oh… me da gusto saberlo" Dijo él, y nuevamente la joven pareja se encontró en silencio.

Kaname se incomodaba rápidamente, no porque necesitara estar hablando todo el tiempo con Sousuke ya que muchas veces pasaban tiempo juntos sin necesidad de intercambiar muchas palabras, solamente estar en compañía el uno del otro era suficiente.

Pero hoy era diferente, Sousuke tenía menos de un día de haber regresado del combate en Rumania donde cayó prisionero en manos de Leonard, y a decir verdad ella tenía muchas preguntas. Desde su repentina llegada a la escuela hasta este momento no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo que había sucedido, de cómo había escapado.

"¿S-sousuke…?" Llamó titubeante para llamar la atención del joven mercenario.

"¿Hai?" Respondió el chico con tranquilidad, su mirada fija en la de ella.

Kaname desvió su mirada hacia los adornos de la mesa e intercalándola brevemente con la del chico. No era que le diera pena preguntar sino que más bien no sabía que tan apropiado era hacerlo en este momento, además, quería saber que tanto había hablado con Leonard… Los recuerdos de aquel incidente aun la hacían que se llenara de rabia y desprecio hacia el joven Testarossa.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí? ¿Cómo escapaste?" Preguntó, su titubeante mirada ahora pegándose completamente en el adorno de la mesa.

Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces, realmente no esperaba esa pregunta, ciertamente sabía que el tema saldría en algún momento, pero no esperaba que fuera en este momento. La observó en silencio por un momento mientras que en su mente se reproducían los eventos de lo que sucedió en Irlanda.

"¿Sousuke…?" Preguntó la chica preocupada. "Olvídalo, no hablemos de eso…" Agregó al ver la distante y seria expresión en el chico.

"No te preocupes Chidori" Dijo el chico centrando su mirada en los ojos de ella. "No es necesario ocultarte esa información… confío en ti"

Esas últimas tres palabras no tuvieron el efecto que hubieran tenido en algún otro momento, ella a pesar de confiar en él, de ser capaz de poner su vida en las manos de Sousuke había cosas que no le había dicho… como aquello ocurrido con Leonard, o las reuniones secretas que tenía con Wraith. Es por ello que esas palabras la llenaron de culpa. "Y yo en ti…" _"Kaname… me das asco"_ Pensó para si misma con disgusto.

Sousuke sonrió levemente y asintió, y dejó salir un suspiro antes de comenzar a narrar lo que sucedió, iniciando desde los eventos de Rumania…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar.

"¡Vaya! ¡Realmente eres mala Asuka!" Exclamó Shinji entre carcajadas después de escuchar la historia de cómo su amigo deportista se había vuelto novio de la delegada de clase.

"¿Mala? ¡Solamente me divertía un poco!" Contestó la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

"Hehehehe… nunca hubiera esperado que Toji te pidiera ayuda hehehe" Rió Shinji con solo imaginarlo.

"El idiota en verdad no sabía que hacer…" Dijo Asuka, riendo al recordar la indignada expresión del otro piloto EVA cuando le pidió ayuda.

La plática fue interrumpida por la llegada del mesero con sus órdenes, quien cuidadosamente colocó el platillo frente a cada uno de ellos y deseándoles un buen apetito.

Asuka había pedido una langosta salada en sopa suprema servida con estofado de fideos, mientras que Shinji pidió un estofado de aleta de tiburón en salsa café. El lugar era de alta cocina, por lo que la comida era bastante especial… y cara. Sus comidas las acompañaron con limonada natural, además de la media botella de vino tinto que aún tenían.

"Gracias por la comida Baka-Shinji" Agradeció la pelirroja, y él notó que no había veneno en el habitual insulto, curiosamente ya ni siquiera parecía insulto.

"De nada Asuka…" Respondió el chico amablemente.

La chica partió la langosta con el cuchillo y tenedor y tomó un bocado, disfrutando la mezcla de la salada langosta impregnada por el sabor de la sopa. "¡Wow! ¡Está sabe genial!" Exclamó antes de tomar otro bocado de su platillo. "¡Tienes que aprender a hacer esto!" Comandó después del segundo bocado.

Shinji ya había tomado un bocado de su aleta de tiburón y el sabor también era exquisito, agradeció que pudiera desquitar el precio ya que la comida era buena y estaba bien servida. "Lo intentaré…" Respondió él titubeante ante la demanda de la chica.

"¿Qué tal está lo tuyo?" Preguntó Asuka lanzándole una mirada interesada a su plato.

"Exquisito" Dijo Shinji sonriente. "¿Gustas?" Ofreció, a lo que Asuka respondió asintiendo levemente.

El joven cazador estaba a punto de cortar un pedazo con su cuchillo y tenedor cuando Asuka se puso de pie levemente y se inclinó sobre la mesa con sus cubiertos.

Shinji sintió que se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando sus ojos viajaron, inconscientemente, hacia el escote de la chica cuando ésta se reclino para tomar un poco de su platillo, pero el chico se percató rápidamente de que sería un error fatal ser atrapado así que giró su mirada hacia un costado… su rostro se había tornado de un brillante color rojo.

"¡Oh vaya! ¡Es bastante bueno!" Exclamó la chica. "¿Gustas probar de mi plato?" Ofreció. Y en ese Shinji giró su extrañada mirada hacia la chica, mirándola como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "¿Qué?" Cuestionó Asuka estrechando su mirada al ver la extrañada mirada de su acompañante.

"No n-nada…" Respondió el joven piloto con un gesto de su mano. "…está bien, un poco…" Estaba a punto de reclinarse un poco al igual que Asuka cuando…

"¡Hey! No metas tus cubiertos en mi plato" Regañó Asuka lanzándole una mirada amenazante, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del chico.

"¿Huh?" Fue ló único que pudo cuestionar él.

La pelirroja solamente devolvió su mirada a su plato y tomó una porción con su tenedor, el cual dirigió luego hacia Shinji.

La imagen era… un muy confundido Shinji observando con extrañeza a la pelirroja que sostenía un tenedor a escasos centímetros de su rostro. "¿Huh?" Volvió a cuestionar el cazador.

"Abre la boca…" Ordenó Asuka haciendo señalando hacia el tenedor con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Q-qué?" Cuestionó Shinji, sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rosas.

"¿Eres idiota? Solamente abre la boca…" Repitió la chica inmutándose.

Algo estaba jodidamente mal… pensó Shinji. Esto no era una acción muy… 'Asuka'. Pero bueno, simplemente lo disfrutaría, así que un poco titubeante abrió la boca en espera del bocado de langosta.

El tenedor se acercó lentamente hacia su boca… y Shinji no podía evitar sonrojarse conforme éste se acercaba…

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Asuka con una sonrisa burlona y devolviendo hacia ella el tenedor y degustando el bocado.

Shinji solamente observó incrédulo y boquiabierto… bueno, un poco dolido también, como la pelirroja degustaba de 'su' bocado de langosta.

"¿En verdad creíste que te iba a dar de comer en la boca Baka-Shinji?" Cuestionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

El chico se irritó un poco, así como se sonrojó, ante la burla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que giraba su rostro a un costado. "¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no eres así de amable!" Respondió con un poco de indignación.

"¡Hey! ¡Claro que soy amable!" Se defendió Asuka riendo levemente. "¡Pero no te voy a dar de comer en la boca!"

"Como sea…" Dijo Shinji dejando salir un suspiro al tiempo que devolvía su mirada hacia la chica. "¿Puedo tomar un poco?" Preguntó, realmente se había quedado con las ganas de probar el platillo de Asuka.

"Adelante…" Respondió la alemana asintiendo levemente al tiempo que empujaba un poco su plato en dirección de Shinji.

"Gracias…" Dijo Shinji con un muy ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz al tiempo que cortaba un pedazo de la langosta ante una muy divertida mirada y sonrisa de la pelirroja.

"¿Ya vez? No soy tan mala…" Murmuró la chica jalando su plato hacia ella una vez que el joven había tomado un bocado, quien respondió solamente encogiendo los hombros… respuesta que no fue del total agrado de Asuka.

La joven pareja de pilotos comenzó a 'pelear' nuevamente… nada nuevo para ellos, en realidad en cierta forma lo disfrutaban, así era su relación simplemente. Pero desapercibido por ellos, desde otra mesa, un joven pecoso de gafas redondas sostenía una cámara frente a él, y en la pequeña pantalla LCD aparecía la imagen de una pelirroja chica sosteniendo un tenedor a escasos centímetros de la boca del joven japonés…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo.

El mesero ya había tomado la orden de la pareja minutos atrás… solo que ahora Kaname aún no lograba digerir del todo la cadena de eventos que le había narrado el joven mercenario. "¿Nano-robos?" Preguntó incrédula, manteniendo un bajo tono de voz para mantener la secrecía de la conversación.

"Hai… el Dr. Vincent Volayu me seleccionó como portador de ellos, y fue gracias a ellos que logré escapar de la base enemiga…" Aclaró el chico sin inmutarse, como si narrara un evento cotidiano como ir de compras o a la escuela.

"Lambda Driver en nano robots…" Repitió ausentemente la chica.

"Así es…"

"¿No te ha causado problemas o efectos secundarios?" Preguntó preocupada la peli-azul.

"Negativo…"

Kaname lo observó en silencio, realmente le sorprendía la fortaleza del chico, y como parecía no temerle a nada… pero recordó cómo es que él había crecido y todo lo que había enfrentado desde su infancia, así que esto solamente era una experiencia más para él.

"¿Cómo es Sousuke?" Preguntó la chica, a lo que Sousuke alzó las cejas cuestionantemente, indicándole que fuera más clara con su pregunta. "Contolar el Lambda Driver con tu cuerpo…" Preguntó.

Sousuke cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, meditando su respuesta y recordando lo que sintió al activar el Lambda Driver. "De alguna forma, puedes sentir la potencializacion en tus capacidades físicas, pero solo eso…" Kaname ladeó su cabeza y le dio una mirada cuestionante. "…a lo que me refiero, es que me parece que a una persona que no ha utilizado un AS con Lambda Driver no podría manipularlo del todo…"

"Es decir ¿Qué aun cuando está activado no puedes conocer el potencial del Lambda Driver?" Indagó la whispered.

"Hai… pero eso es igual que en un AS ¿no estás de acuerdo?" Respondió el mercenario.

Kaname asintió levemente. "¿Y qué sucederá con AI?"

"Será resguardado por el momento hasta que se logre encontrar un AS en el que pueda ser instalado…" Sousuke no podía negar que le daba gusto el saber que la inteligencia artificial del ahora inexistente Arbalest se mantenía salvo… aun cuando pudieran reemplazar el AS por otro idéntico, sin el peculiar humor y comentarios no solicitados de AI no sería lo mismo. "…él estará bien" Agregó sonriendo levemente.

"Un AS de nueva generación… ¿Cómo van a enfrentarlo?" Preguntó la chica, Kaname finalmente había aceptado que un poco de la 'otaku-ness' de Sousuke se le había pegado, y sentía curiosidad por ese tipo de datos.

No obstante Kaname notó la preocupación en el rostro de Sousuke al hacer esa pregunta.

"Espero no tengamos que hacerlo…" Dijo el mercenario con una expresión letalmente seria en su rostro. "…nos aniquilaría" Kaname asintió levemente con una expresión preocupada en su rostro… eso no era nada bueno.

Pasó un momento de silencio, donde la whispered notó la preocupación en el rostro del mercenario, sabía que no había sido hasta ese momento que Sousuke contempló las posibilidades de enfrentar a ese AS, pero lo había recordado, y nuevamente se había preocupado.

Sin embargo, lo que también pasaba por la mente de Sousuke en ese momento, era que recordó la familiaridad con la que el joven Testarossa hablaba de Kaname… le intrigaba y preocupaba que Leonard hubiera contactado con Chidori y que ésta no se lo haya dicho, pero eso era algo que dejaría para otra ocasión, este no era el momento de discutirlo.

"Ne Sousuke… ya solamente nos resta un año para entrar a la universidad…" Dijo la chica para romper el silencio, cambiar de tema y sacarlos de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué has pensado?" Esa última pregunta la hizo algo titubeante, no iba a negar que se sentía interesada en saber qué era lo que Sousuke quería para su futuro.

"Cierto…" Murmuró el chico parpadeando al meditar las palabras de Kaname, curiosamente no había pensado en ellos, no… realmente no había querido pensar en eso, su situación aún era muy inestable dentro de Mithrill como para tomar una decisión al respecto.

La whispered solamente observó con curiosidad como el chico fruncía el ceño al encontrarse en profundo análisis, pasaron así unos segundos hasta que el chico dirigió su decidida mirada hacia ella haciendo que Kaname alzara las cejas de forma expectante a su respuesta. "¿Entonces…?" Preguntó la chica.

"No tengo idea" Respondió Sousuke con su expresión totalmente seria, haciendo que Kaname casi cayera de su silla por la respuesta.

"¿¡Cómo que no tienes idea!" Exclamó Kaname con una vena en la frente. "¿¡Entonces porque pones esa cara tan seria!"

"¿Huh? No sé de qué hablas Chidori…" Respondió Sousuke alzando una ceja y dándole una mirada confusa… eso solo hizo que la chica apretara los dientes y empuñara su mano al tiempo que la vena se hacía más notoria en su frente.

"_Tranquila Kaname, tranquila…"_ Repetía ese mantra la chica en su mente. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, llegando a un grado en el que de cierta forma compredía el porqué de la incertidumbre del muchacho… y el recordar la decisión que había tomado Sousuke después de los eventos de China hizo que se suavizara su rostro y observara al mercenario con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Cierto, Sousuke decidió estar aquí… conmigo"_ Pensó Kaname con sus mejillas tornándose de un leve color rosa y su sonrisa ampliándose cada segundo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sousuke, quien se encontró a si mismo hipnotizado por el rostro sonriente de la chica.

"Hablando de eso... ya solamente nos quedan unos días con Hayashimizu-senpai como Presidente del consejo estudiantil…" Dijo la Whispered con una expresión pensativa.

"Hai…" Respondió Sousuke cruzando sus brazos, una expresión de consternación y desilusión apenas notoria postrándose en su rostro. "…es realmente una pena que deje el consejo estudiantil, es una persona realmente irremplazable…"

Aun cuando el excéntrico joven de gafas y cabellos violetas era solamente un año mayor a ellos y de que solamente se desenvolvía en el ámbito estudiantil, Sousuke realmente lo admiraba como persona y era alguien que para él representaba una autoridad digna de respeto, además era de los pocos civiles con los que de alguna u otra forma congeniaba.

Para la grata sorpresa de Kaname, Sousuke dejó salir un suspiro, y una sonrisa amplia se postró en el rostro de la chica. "Awww… ¡Sousuke se está poniendo nostálgico!" Exclamó divertida.

El chico parpadeó al escuchar eso y luego la miró con extrañez. "¿De qué hablas Chidori?" Cuestionó.

"Bueno, no puedo negar que yo también lo voy a extrañar…" Dijo la whispered, su amplia sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

La pareja quedó en silencio nuevamente…

Sousuke se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente... cierto, era eso… finalmente se había acostumbrado en cierta forma a la vida e interacciones civiles, donde no esperaba formar realmente lazos con nadie… eso había sido el plan al principio… pero todo cambió al conocer a Kaname, cambió hasta el punto de que se reveló ante los altos dirigentes de Mithrill solo para estar con ella…

El joven esbozó una media sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Kaname. "Cierto…" Murmuró Sousuke. _"…me estoy poniendo nostálgico"_ Completó mentalmente.

"¿Qué cosa es cierto Sousuke?" Preguntó la peli-azul con curiosidad.

El mercenario solamente mantuvo su media sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "Nada… solo que tienes razón, me he vuelto melancólico…" Aceptó.

Kaname estaba a punto de aprovechar esta oportunidad única cuando el mesero apareció ante ellos cargando en una gran charola sus platillos. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio en lo que el mesero acomodaba los platos frente a ellos, así como los cubiertos y bebidas.

"Buen provecho…" Dijo el mesero haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse.

"Esto se ve bastante bien…" Murmuró Kaname, quien observaba su platillo con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Hai…" Agregó el mercenario. "…debo decir que huele apetitoso" Dijo tomando los palillos para comenzar a degustar de su platillo de puerco.

Kaname solamente asintió, por alguna razón había sentido curiosidad en ver que era lo que estaban haciendo otras parejas y se encontraba paseando su mirada por las otras mesas, en éstas las parejas se habían sentado más cerca o se encontraba acurrucadas, mientras que otras estaban tomadas de la mano.

La peli-azul devolvió su mirada hacia su acompañante, quien ya se encontraba en el segunda o tercer bocado de su platillo, soplando ligeramente a la humeante comida. Kananme lo observó con una expresión blanca en su rostro… cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, una idea sumamente cliché pero que quería probar de cualquier forma.

Fue entonces que Kaname tomó los cubiertos en silencio y cortó un trozo del filete que había ordenado… al ser un platillo europeo le habían brindado cubiertos europeos a diferencia de Sousuke. Así que tomó un pedazo de filete con el tenedor y lo dirigió hacia él. "Sousuke…" Murmuró para llamar la atención del chico.

"¿Si?" Respondió el mercenario girando su mirada hacia ella.

"Aaaaaammm…" Kaname, sonriendo levemente, dirigió el tenedor con un bocado de su comida en la dirección del chico.

No obstante solamente frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado.  
"¿Chidori?" Preguntó sin comprender que hacía la peli-azul.

La whispered se detuvo al notar la expresión de desconcierto en Sousuke y dejó salir un suspiro. "Solamente te estoy dando un bocado de mi comida…" Explicó.

"No es necesario Chidori, pero te lo agradezco…" Respondió Sousuke seriamente. "…con el alimento que pedí será suficiente, ¿Por qué no mejor disfrutas del tuyo?"

Una vena se pintó en la frente de la chica mientras su mantra de 'Calma Kaname, Calma…' se repetía en su mente, de alguna forma aun logró sonreír dulcemente. "¿No quieres probar un poco de mi comida? Yo te doy…" Ofreció.

"Gracias por la oferta Chidori, pero prefiero terminar mi platillo y no mezclar los sabores… además no es necesario que me alimentes, yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta" El mercenario se dio cuenta, gracias a la vena en la frente de la chica así como la mirada asesina proveniente de esos ojos cafés, que su respuesta no había sido la correcta. "Huh…" Balbuceó.

"¡Abre la boca ya!" Gruñó Kaname lo suficientemente fuerte para que algunas de las demás parejas del lugar lanzaran sus curiosas mirada en dirección de ellos.

"¡Si señor!" Exclamó Sousuke militarmente por mero reflejo al tiempo que abría la boca, su mirada el frente y fija en algún punto a lo lejos. "¡Uggghhh!" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como la chica depositaba de forma no muy cariñosa el bocado de comida en su boca.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?" Cuestionó la chica, satisfecha por haber logrado su objetivo e irritada por la forma en que logró hacerlo. "Eso era todo…" Agregó un poco exasperada.

Sousuke tardó unos momentos en deglutir la comida antes de contestar. "Lo siento Chidori, no estoy familiarizado con el protocolo de la celebración de este día…" Explicó, y con eso la exasperación de la chica se esfumó un poco.

"No te preocupes…" Descartó Kaname haciendo un gesto con la mano y devolviendo su atención a su filete.

"Chidori…" Llamó Sousuke, la whispered giró su mirada hacia el chico y lo vio sosteniendo sus palillos hacia ella… justo como ella lo había hecho unos segundos atrás. "¿S-sousuke?" Preguntó avergonzada y con sus mejillas tornándose rojas.

"¿Sucede algo Chidori?" Preguntó el chico con su expresión entre confusa y seria. "Solo estoy repitiendo el gesto…" Explicó.

"¿Q-que?" Cuestionó ella avergonzada.

"¿No es correcto?" Dijo el chico al ver el titubeo y duda en Kaname, quien permaneció en silencio un par de segundos. "Vaya… creo que entendí mal el protocolo" Agregó Sousuke un poco desairado.

"¡N-no! ¡Está bien!" Exclamó Kaname al notar el desánimo en Sousuke, sus mejillas cada vez se tornaban más rojas. "Es solo que no lo esperaba…" Murmuró girando su mirada a un costado.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Sousuke comprendiendo en cierta parte a la guapa peli-azul. "¿Entonces que procede?" Cuestionó confundido aun sosteniendo los palillos a centímetros del rostro de la chica.

"Emm…" Era poco común que el mercenario la pusiera en este tipo de situaciones, realmente no les molestaba ¡para nada! Pero era un poco vergonzoso. No obstante frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y… "Aaaummm" De un rápido movimiento tomó el bocado de los palillos de Sousuke. "Gracias…" Dijo con sus mejillas rojas y su mirada pegada en su platillo.

"No hay de que Chidori…" Dijo el mercenario tranquilamente devolviendo su atención a su plato de comida.

Al ver tan poca reacción por parte de Sousuke, Kaname no pudo evitar masajearse las sienes al tiempo que pensaba… _"¿¡Qué demonios hay que hacer para que se apene un poco!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Restaurante The Peninsula. Más tarde.

La pareja de pilotos ya casi terminaba su platillo, habían estado platicando de una cosa u otra, escuela, compañeros, etc… y finalmente habían quedado en un breve silencio.

"¿Y tienes planeado volver a Londres?" Preguntó la pelirroja de la nada.

Shinji alzó las cejas al no esperar esa pregunta. "No lo sé…" Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Eres idiota o qué?" Dijo irritada la chica.

"¿Por qué sería idiota por no saber eso?" Se quejó Shinji indignado. "¿Qué tal si la guerra con los ángeles nunca termina? No podría irme…" Explicó.

Asuka lo miró a los ojos en silencio por un momento, la expresión de rostro era blanca y su mirada fría. "Ya lo hiciste una vez… ¿Por qué no lo harías de nuevo?" Dijo en un tono bajo.

El joven cazador encontró difícil mantener su mirada con la de la chica, al final de cuentas ella tenía toda la razón en su comentario… así como todo el derecho de preguntarle tal cosa. "Vaya… eres la primer persona que me lo dice" Murmuró Shinji dirigiendo su mirada a la pared de madera tras de Asuka.

"Tal vez hayas vuelto, pero dejaste la pelea a la mitad… y yo no voy a darte un aplauso como los demás" Dijo la alemana frunciendo el ceño y estrechando los ojos.

"Tienes toda la razón Asuka, fui un cobarde al dejar la pelea como lo hice…" Aceptó el chico devolviendo su mirada a los azules ojos de la chica, esos ojos azules que tenían un semblante amenazante en estos momentos. "…solamente puedo decirte que prometí que pelearía" Agregó encogiendo los hombros.

"Después de lo que les pasó a 'ellos'…" Dijo la pelirroja poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, refiriéndose a los Williams.

Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon peligrosamente al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. "¿Quie-

"

"Tu amiga Seras, después de lo que sucedió en el teatro…" Interrumpió Asuka interrumpiendo la pregunta del cazador y sin inmutarse ante su mirada.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró desviando su mirada a un costado, su mente comenzó a ser plagada por memorias con la familia inglesa pero se detuvo a si mismo sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente… no era el momento para eso. Sus ojos serios se centraron nuevamente en los de la chica, quien lo observaba expectante. "Hai… después de lo que les sucedió decidí pelear…"

"Quieres venganza" Dijo Asuka, y no era una pregunta.

"Hai" Respondió el chico fríamente. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar esa respuesta y ver los fríos ojos del chico, no obstante se mantuvo en silencio. Finalmente Shinji prosiguió al ver el silencio por parte de la chica. "¿Vas a decirme que está mal?" Cuestionó.

Asuka lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, analizando la pregunta y analizando su respuesta. "Iie… lo que hagas es tu problema" Dijo encogiendo los hombros, a lo que Shinji solamente esbozó una media sonrisa… esa era una respuesta muy 'Asuka'. "Yo haría lo mismo…" No obstante sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la chica agregó esas últimas palabras en un murmullo.

"¿Q-que?" Preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

La alemana frunció el ceño, irritada por la reacción del cazador. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que dijera que lo perdonaría y seguiría adelante? ¡Claro que no!" Exclamó con fuerza.

Shinji la miró con ojos abiertos como platos, a pesar de conocer a Asuka no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero finalmente sonrió levemente de nuevo. "Es una pena que esa forma de pensar sea lo que tengamos en común ¿no lo crees?" Preguntó aun sosteniendo su sonrisa.

Asuka solamente encogió los hombros. "¿Realmente importa?"

"Para nada…" Dijo Shinji negando levemente con la cabeza. Hubo un momento de silencio nuevamente entre ellos, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, pero por alguna razón no se sentían avergonzados de mantener sus miradas… cada uno estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que de alguna forma no se percataba de la mirada del otro. "¿Qué tanto les dijo Victoria-san?" Preguntó el joven cazador rompiendo el silencio.

"Todo…" Fue la seca respuesta de la pelirroja.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Shinji pensativo.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó la chica, realmente no le preocupaba que al chico le incomodara, pero tenía curiosidad por alguna razón,

"No realmente… a decir verdad creo que me hubiera sido difícil narrar lo mismo dos veces"

"¿Dos veces?" Cuestionó la pelirroja ahora más curiosa.

"Hai… primero a Hiko-san y luego a ustedes…" Aclaró Shinji.

"Oh… Por cierto, ¿Por qué decidió entrenarte ese tipo?"

Para sorpresa de ambos la pelirroja se encontraba haciendo una pregunta tras otra, el chico recordó cuando tiempo atrás esta no había mostrado interés alguno en nada de lo que hiciera o hubiera hecho… Y Shinji no quiso desanimarla, así que decidió darle unos detalles más que había omitido en la charla que tuvo con ella, Misato y Rei durante la tarde cuando platicó donde había estado estos últimos días.

"Souichiro era su alumno…" Contestó a secas, Seras les había platicado lo suficiente Asuka podría comprender a que se refería y las implicaciones de ello... de hecho, Shinji notó que ella sí había comprendido al ver como sus ojos azules se abrían como platos.

"¿Q-que? ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Asuka sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Shinji meramente encogió los hombros con una expresión distante en su rostro. "Él no puede hacerlo…" Explicó.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró la chica sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio nuevamente mientras hacían una pausa a su conversación y terminaban de comer sus platillos.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Shinji tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación… muchas memorias estaban frescas después de lo que sucedió con el último ángel y no se quería hundir en ellas.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Asuka señalando rápidamente su vacía copa de vino con la mirada, Shinji rió levemente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, pero de igual forma tomando la botella de vino para servirle a la chica.

"No me has platicado mucho de ti" Respondió Shinji encogiendo los hombros y llenando su copa de vino también. "…acerca de los últimos dos años" Aclaró.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Preguntó ella sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que su atención se encontraba en ese momento en la copa de vino frente a ella.

Esa respuesta realmente desconcertó al chico, él esperaba un '¿Qué te importa?' o algo por el estilo. "Emm…" Asuka le había dado una oportunidad y maldecía el no saber que preguntar.

La pelirroja dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al notarlo titubear. "Realmente no ha sucedido mucho estos dos últimos años, mucha rutina…" Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Rutina?" Preguntó él aunque ya sabía a lo que se refería la chica.

"Sí, pruebas de sincronización, escuela…" Narró la pelirroja con un tono aburrido. "…no pateamos el trasero de ningún ángel hasta hace poco, cuando tú llegaste…" En ese momento la chica se detuvo en seco, parpadeó un par de veces y su seria mirada se clavó en él. "Los ángeles volvieron cuando tu volviste…" Dijo con seriedad.

El joven cazador asintió levemente. "Fea coincidencia ¿no lo crees?"

"Coincidencia…" Murmuró la chica al tiempo que enlazaba sus manos frente a ella y analizaba al chico con la mirada.

"¡Oi! ¡Oi!' Exclamó Shinji nervioso al ver la mirada de la chica. "No me eches a mí la culpa" Dijo indignado.

"Cierto… es darte demasiado crédito" Respondió Asuka con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el chico solamente sonrió levemente.

"Odio aceptar que tienes razón" Dijo él.

Asuka sonrió ante su respuesta. "Yo siempre tengo razón, Baka…" Murmuró Asuka guiñándole un ojo… y ese simple gesto hizo que un rubor se pintara en las mejillas del chico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella. "Awwww Baka-Shinji se apena de que le guiño el ojo…" Se burló haciendo que el chico se avergonzara aún más al haber sido descubierto. "…pero no te culpo, es imposible que mis encantos no tengan algún tipo de efecto" Agregó Asuka sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Shinji solamente negó con la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro. "Tú siempre tan modesta…" Murmuró.

"La modestia está sobrevalorada" Respondió ella con una sonrisa colmilluda y haciendo que Shinji soltara una carcajada por su peculiar frase.

"¡Me rindo!" Exclamó Shinji entre risas. "No puedo contigo"

"¡Claro! ¿O vas a compararme con las chicas inglesas?" Respondió Asuka estrechando su mirada y sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Chicas inglesas?" Preguntó el confundido.

"Dime algo Ikari…" Inició Asuka con un tono retador. "¿También balbuceabas con las chicas en Londres? Porque si lo hacías realmente le das mala imagen a tu pueblo japonés" Acusó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sonriendo con malicia.

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Shinji indignado rápidamente, pero un instante después una gota de sudor se pintó en su frente al tiempo que se comenzaba a rascar la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

La sonrisa de Asuka se amplió al tiempo que alzaba las cejas, comprendiendo la reacción del chico. "Esa reacción tuya me dice que no saliste mucho y estuviste encerrado esos dos años ¿no es verdad?"

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico avergonzado rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Buenas noches" Saludó un hombre que se acercó a la joven pareja de pilotos, y para suerte de Shinji interrumpiendo la lista de burlas por parte de Asuka.

"Buenas noches" Respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono… aún quedaban rastros de su entrenamiento de sincronización al parecer, ambos lo notaron y se sonrojaron levemente al intercambiando rápidas miradas.

"¡Oh vaya! Que encantadora pareja, sus mentes y corazones en sincronía" Exclamó el hombre con voz elocuente, tras de él habían otros tres hombres, uno con un violín, y otros dos con guitarras.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionaron confundidos los dos jóvenes al unísono haciendo que la sonrisa del hombre se ampliara aún más.

"Por favor, disfruten de nuestra música, es parte del servicio…" Dijo el hombre haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

CLAP CLAP

El hombre dio dos aplausos para indicar a sus acompañantes que prepararan sus instrumentos para comenzar a tocar. "Dedicaremos una canción al romance que impregna el aire alrededor de esta bella y joven pareja" Shinji y Asuka solamente se sonrojaron al tiempo que la música comenzaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de horas más tarde.

El grupo de mujeres estaba saliendo del Spa, todas tenían una expresión contenta y relajada, sí, incluso la inexpresiva peli-azul.

"Misato, debo decir que esto fue una estupenda idea…" Dijo Ritsuko estirando su espalda. "…tendré que venir a consentirme mas seguido"

"Sí, deberíamos de repetirlo luego…" Contestó Misato imitando a la rubia.

"¿Deberíamos agendarlo?" Preguntó Rei con un borde de entusiasmo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por las mujeres.

"Hahahaha sí Rei-chan, pero nos ponemos de acuerdo en otro momento…" Respondió Misato entre risas.

"Por favor agréguenos a la lista…" Intervino una sonriente Mao señalándose a ella y a la rubia vampiresa.

"¡Claro!" Exclamo la Mayor.

"Sería bueno repetirlo" Dijo Seras con una mirada soñadora.

"¿Alguien quiere ir por un postre?" Ofreció Melissa, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del resto de las mujeres haciendo que la mercenaria sonriera apenada. "Bueno, en realidad me gustaría ir a tomar un par de tragos antes de volver a casa…"

"Es verdad, la noche es joven… ¡Y nosotras también!" Exclamó Misato agitando su puño en el aire… rápidamente Seras y Mao le hicieron segunda.

Ritsuko y Maya observaban divertidas la escena mientras que Rei solo observaba en silencio. La gente que caminaba por las calles volteaba a dar miradas curiosas al escandaloso trío.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

Misato se detuvo al escuchar su teléfono sonar, buscó rápidamente en su bolsa de mano y miró con recelo el número de donde se originaba la llamada, pero al final dejó salir un suspiro y contestó. "¿Qué sucede Kaji?" Preguntó poniéndolo en altavoz.

Ahora el grupo de mujeres observaban divertidas a una recelosa Katsuragi.

"_Hola Mizato… imagino que ya __saliste del Spa ¿no es cierto?"_ Dijo el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

"_Ezpera, ¿eztá en un Spa ella también?"_ Se escuchó una voz al fondo… una voz que reconoció rápidamente la rubia vampiresa.

"_¿Apenas vas captando?"_ Intervino otra voz en tono divertido, esa voz la reconoció Melissa._ "Creo que es donde están también Nee-san y Victoria-chan"_ Agregó.

Seras y Mao intercambiaron miradas preocupadas e incrédulas.

"¿Kaji?" Cuestionó la mujer un poco confundida y sin responder la pregunta del agente de NERV.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_ Respondió él.

"¿Con quién estás?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"_Ahhh… ¡con mis amigos Pip y Kurtz__!"_ Respondió alegremente el agente.

Las mujeres quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras del agente, una ventisca helada apareció de la nada mientras yacían inmóviles con la mirada perdida, una expresión blanca en sus rostros. "¿¡QUE QUE!" Gritaron Misato, Seras y Melissa al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una poco más tarde. Restaurante The Peninsula.

Ya era casi media noche, y la pareja de pilotos no podía negar que habían pasado una velada agradable, a pesar de las 'artimañas' de Misato.

"Awww que rico…" Exclamó Asuka con un suspiro al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo de su asiento y se sobaba el estómago. "…gracias por la comida Baka-Shinji"

"De nada…" Respondió el chico imitando las acciones de la pelirroja.

Además del bastante bien servido platillo principal habían pedido un muy bien servido postre acompañado por café, sumando a eso la botella de vino que se acababan de tomar ambos estaban bastante llenos… además, a pesar de toda la comida, el efecto del vino se podía ver en sus ligeramente sonrojados rostros.

"Tenía mucho sin disfrutar una buena comida de esta forma…" Dijo la pelirroja sonriente y con una mirada soñadora.

"Deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión" Agregó el chico con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

"Ohh… ¿Me estas invitando a salir?" Cuestionó la chica con sonrisa y mirada pícaras.

"¿Q-que? ¡N-no! ¡Digo sí! ¡B-bueno no de esa forma!" Exclamó agitado el chico con su cara roja y sacudiendo sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él.

"Hahahahahaha" Le pelirroja estalló en una carcajada al haber obtenido la reacción exacta que esperaba por parte del chico. "Ikari, casi te da un infarto…" Se burló, a lo que el chico solamente giró su mirada a un costado como respuesta aun con la cara roja.

"Tshhh realmente debes de dejar de hacer comentarios como esos…" Respondió el chico con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando a un costado.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Cuestionó la pelirroja alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa retadora.

"¿Bromeas?" Preguntó Shinji como si fuera la cosa más obvia. "Misato se la lleva burlándose de nosotros, además…" En ese momento el chico deglutió saliva, su cara se llenó de nervios y se tornó roja al su mirada aun dirigida a su costado. "Ahora ya todos saben de 'eso'…"

"¿Eso?" Preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

"Em… el beso…" Dijo el cazador con un hilo de voz y su cara amenazando con explotar por lo roja que estaba.

"¡OH!" Exclamó Asuka, su cara comenzando a tornarse totalmente roja, sus manos enlazadas sobre su regazo y su mirada pegada en la copa de vino frente a ella… la pelirroja había olvidado el incidente que ocurrió ese mismo día en la mañana durante el receso, y al información que había 'desclasificado'. "¡Eso fue tu culpa!" Exclamó de pronto y lanzándole una mirada acusatoria mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, pero el rojo de su cara no menguó.

"¿Haah? ¿Mi culpa?" Preguntó Shinji con una mezcla de confusión e indignación. "Yo solamente llegué y todos gritaron 'ustedes se besaron'… ¿Cómo es eso mi culpa?"

La alemana apretó los dientes mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada. "¡Pudiste haber dicho 'no es cierto' o algo por el estilo!"

"¿Qué te parece mejor no haber dicho nada al respecto?" Preguntó él sarcásticamente haciendo que una vena saltara en la frente de la pelirroja.

"¡Además actúas como si no lo hubieras disfrutado!" Exclamó ella con la cara roja, pero ya no de vergüenza.

"¿Disfrutarlo? ¡Todos se estaban burlando!" Respondió Shinji incrédulo. "¿Cómo voy a disfrutar eso?"

"¡No me refiero a las burlas! ¡Hablo del beso!" Gruñó Asuka.

Eso hizo que Shinji la observara en silencio, tomado por sorpresa ante tal argumento. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado, pero las divertidas miradas de varias de las parejas en el restaurante estaban clavadas en ellos. No obstante, la alemana se percató de lo que acababa de decir y giró su avergonzada mirada a un costado.

"¡Claro que no!" Dijo él, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Asuka, los ojos azules de la chica, así como su rostro, fallaron en encubrir el hecho de que le había dolido esa respuesta.

"¿Q-qu-"

"Me estabas tapando la nariz y acababa de exhalar… ¿Cómo se puede disfrutar algo así sin aire en los pulmones?" Interrumpió Shinji sin percatarse de la mirada de la chica, ya que había pegado su mirada en la copa de vino frente a él al responder eso.

"Oh…" Murmuró Asuka solamente, comprendiendo inmediatamente algunas de las cosas que rodearon ese 'evento' de años atrás. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes, ambos en silencio, pero finalmente la alemana dejó salir un suspiro. "Total, eso ya sucedió…" Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Shinji alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de la chica, pero de igual forma asintió levemente.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

Su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono celular de Shinji, ambos intercambiaron miradas confundidas por un instante antes de que el cazador sacara el teléfono de sus bolsillos. "Es Misato…" Dijo al ver la pantalla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Afueras del restaurante Genjikoh.

La joven peli-azul y el mercenario acababan de salir del restaurante, había pasado una bonita y tranquila velada, eso último fue una verdadera sorpresa para Kaname, quien sinceramente esperaba que Sousuke amenazara por lo menos en algúna ocasión a alguno de los meseros.

"Chidori ¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar? Preguntó Sousuke tomando por sorpresa a la whispered… el chico solamente seguía sorprendiéndola. "Me gustaría que pasáramos un poco más de tiempo juntos…" Agregó.

"¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco por las calles?" Ofreció ella, no iba negar que estaba contenta con las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del otaku militar.

"Mmm…" El mercenario paseó su mirada por los alrededores, contemplando el lugar, el número de personas y otras cosas, mientras que Chidori lo observaba expectante. "De acuerdo…" Respondió.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Iie… es solo que imagino que específicamente el día de hoy las calles lucen más transitadas a esta hora…"

"Aham…" Respondió Kaname asintiendo. "Por ser White Day habrá muchas p-parejas el día de hoy" Explicó, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas y había bajado su mirada avergonzada… al percatarse de que ellos también eran una de las tantas parejas que se encontraban celebrando el día.

"De acuerdo… ¿A dónde gustas ir Chidori?" Cuestionó el mercenario con la siempre presente seriedad de su rostro.

La chica miró a sus alrededores, tratando de ubicarse. "¡Ya se!" Exclamó al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba. "Por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde venden nieves… el día de hoy debe estar abierto"

Sousuke asintió en respuesta. "Te sigo Chidori"

Kaname solamente esbozó una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que lo sujetaba del brazo, enlazando el de ella con el de él y comenzó a guiarlo hacia donde se dirigían… además, finalmente obtuvo una reacción por parte de él, Sousuke se había tensado y su un color rojo se postró sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que deglutía saliva. "¿Ch-chidori?"

La whispered tenía sus ojos cerrados y el costado de su cabeza recargado contra el hombro del chico, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una sonrisa serena en su rostro. "Gracias por la cena…" Dijo en un murmuro. "…esto fue realmente especial para mí"

Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para que el mercenario se relajara de nuevo. Iie.. Gracias a ti por aceptar acompañarme, Chidori…" Dijo él.

"No tienes por qué agradecerlo" Respondió ella. La joven pareja caminó en silencio, abriéndose paso entre cientos de parejas que llenaban las calles.

"De acuerdo…" Respondió él, haciendo que la chica tuviera un tic en el ojo.

"_Se supone que debe decir algo tierno o romántico después de eso… ¿¡Que es lo que le pasa!"_ Pensó irritada, pero un instante después dejó salir un suspiro… recordando que era Sousuke con quien trataba.

"¿No gustas que tomemos un taxi?" Ofreció Sousuke.

"¿Ah? No gracias…" Respondió Kaname, no iba a decirle que realmente disfrutaba que fueran caminando de esa forma, además… "Además… ¿ya olvidaste lo que le hiciste al pobre taxista de hace rato?" Cuestionó acusatoriamente.

"Huh… cierto" Respondió el chico tensándose levemente por recordar el golpe que le propinó Kaname y no por el susto que le dio él al taxista.

"Ne… Sousuke" Llamó la peli-azul para ganar la atención del mercenario. "¿Qué has sabido de Tessa?"

"¿La capitana?" Respondió él, no esperaba esa pregunta en realidad. "Mmm… antes de que yo partiera a Tokyo-3 ella se encontraba contactando con algunos de los mandos de Mithrill para tomar una decisión respecto a AI"

"Oh… siempre trabajando ¿huh?" Murmuró la Chica, no pudiendo evitar sentir algo de pena por la otra chica whispered, ambas 'padecían' de lo mismo, pero la vida de cada una era un tanto diferente. "¿AI está bien?"

"Hai…" El mercenario no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro al recordar a la 'latosa' inteligencia artificial. "…demasiado bien"

Kaname dejó salir una risa. "¿Porque lo dices de esa forma?"

"Habla demasiado, cuestiona demasiado y es irreverente…" Contestó el joven de cara cortado frunciendo el ceño levemente. AI siempre hacía comentario impertinentes en su opinión.

"¡Sousuke, es una AI!" Exclamó Kaname divertida al escuchar la irritación en la voz del chico.

"Lo sé…" Contestó él. "…lo que no sé es… ¿porque no se comporta como una?" Agregó con un suspiro. Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Kaname dejara salir una buena carcajada.

"Aunque no quieras admitirlo sé que lo extrañarías…" Dijo la peli-azul entre risas, observándolo para esperar su reacción.

"No estoy seguro de eso…" Contestó Sousuke desviando su mirada a un costado.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

El chico se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar sonar su teléfono celular sorprendiendo a Kaname en el proceso, y luego sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

"Aquí Sousuke…" Respondió rápidamente al ver que era una llamada de Mao. "¿sucede algo?" Preguntó con su rostro totalmente serio y preocupando a Kaname con ello.

"_Romeo, de verdad que tienes que relajarte…"_ Se burló Mao desde el otro lado de la línea.

El joven frunció el ceño en respuesta. "¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Hay algún problema?"

Se pudo escuchar como la mujer dejó salir un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Como sea…"_ Dijo Mao desairada por la actitud poco amistosa del chico. _"¿Sigues con Kaname?"_ Preguntó.

"Hai, Chidori se encuentra en este momento conmigo" Respondió él al tiempo que lanzaba una rápida mirada en dirección de la peli-azul.

"_¡Excelente!"_ Exclamó la mercenaria. _"¿Creen que puedan acompañarnos? Estamos en el parque __Shinjuku Gyoen III… a unas cuantas cuadras al este del restaurante al que fueron a tener su velada romántica…" _Está de más decir que la cara de Kaname se tornó un poco roja, más aun por el hecho de venir sujetada del brazo del chico.

"Dame un momento" Dijo Sousuke dándole una mirada cuestionante a la chica, aunque lo desconcertaba el hecho de que Melissa no se encontrara en la base, emmm, apartamento, la mujer estaba solicitando su presencia así que no habría problema con acceder… la cuestión era si Kaname quería ir, pero la sonrisa y asentimiento de la chica le dio respuesta a su aún no formulada pregunta. "De acuerdo…" Confirmó a la mujer.

"_Excelente, ¡Nos vemos en media hora en la entrada central norte! ¡Chiao!" _

CLIP

Y así sin decir más, Mao terminó la llamada. Tanto Sousuke como Kaname miraron con extrañeza el teléfono celular antes de intercambiar sus miradas entre ellos. "¿Crees que algo ande mal?" Preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

"Iie…" Respondió el al tiempo que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sousuke meramente encogió los hombros. "No dijo ninguna de las frases clave que indique peligro" Explicó tranquilamente, Kaname solamente alzó las cejas y asintió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Afuera del Restaurante/Hotel The Peninsula.

"¿No te dijo a qué quería que fuéramos al parque Shinjuku Gyoen III?" Preguntó Asuka irritada, aunque no por el hecho de ir al parque, sino porque llevaban ya varios minutos parados frente al hotel, sobre la banqueta esperando un taxi… y de los pocos taxis que pasaban ninguno se detenía. "¿Por qué carajos no se detienen?" Gruñó.

Fue un sujeto parado al lado de ellos el que contestó. "No estoy seguro, pero un primo mío que es taxista dice que están un poco alarmados por un lunático que amenazó con pistola a uno de sus compañeros…"

Shinji y Asuka giraron sus miradas hacia el desconocido. "¿Asaltaron a un taxista?" Preguntó Shinji con curiosidad.

El hombre solamente encogió los hombros. "No lo sé, mi primo dijo que el lunático sacó el arma solamente porque el taxista tomó otra ruta por error…"

La pareja de pilotos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas y dejaron salir un suspiro. "¿Caminamos?" Preguntó el cazador.

"No hay opción…" Respondió la chica encogiendo los hombros maldiciendo mentalmente a quien fuera que haya espantado a los taxistas.

En otro lado de la ciudad Sousuke estornudó estruendosamente.

"Además nos ayuda para bajar la comida…" Agregó Shinji alegremente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al parque, tomando una calle lateral y alejándose de la calle principal por la que se encontraba el restaurante. Asuka solamente le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Traigo zapatillas… Baka" Murmuró ella con mirada de pocos amigos, haciendo que una gota de sudor se pintara en la frente del chico.

"Emm… ¿caminemos despacio?" Ofreció él, a lo que la alemana solamente encogió los hombros desinteresadamente al tiempo que también caminaba en dirección al parque.

Misato los había llamado hace unos diez minutos atrás, y les pidió que fueran al parque Shinjuku Gyoen III, donde se verían en la puerta central norte.

"¿Qué tan lejos está?" Preguntó la chica.

El rostro de Shinji se tornó pensativo mientras trataba de ubicar el lugar, realmente no estaban muy lejos. "Si no me equivoco solamente tenemos que caminar unas cuantas cuadras al oeste" Respondió apuntando en dirección del parque.

Asuka dejó salir un suspiro. "Malditos taxis…" Gruñó, no muy emocionada con la idea de caminar 'unas cuantas cuadras' usando zapatillas de tacón.

Las calles estaban atiborradas de parejas, además de que el color rojo, blanco y rosa saturaban la visión de la gran cantidad de luces de neón en forma de corazón de esos colores.

La joven pareja caminó un par de cuadras en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Camina más despacio, Baka" Se quejó la alemana.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó el bajando un poco el ritmo.

"Mmm… vaya, tenía ya algo de tiempo sin escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca" Dijo ella con una expresión lejana en su rostro.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó el lanzándole una mirada cuestionante y alzando las cejas.

"'Lo siento'" Repitió ella esbozando una media sonrisa y mirando hacia enfrente. "Puedo jurar que era el noventa por ciento de las frases que decías al hablar…"

"Exageras" Respondió Shinji indignado.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó la chica entre risas. "¡Era irritante tener que escuchar esa frase cientos de veces al día!"

El fantasma de una sonrisa se postró en el rostro de Shinji. "Lo sé…" Murmuró con una expresión distante en su rostro, algunas de las memorias de los pasados dos años plagando su mente.

"Estos dos años fuera te sentaron bien…" Agregó la chica con un tono sereno.

Shinji sonrió levemente. "A ti también…" Murmuró ausentemente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Cuestionó ella alzando una ceja.

"¿Eh? Ohhh… emmm…" Las últimas palabras de Shinji habían salido inconscientemente de su boca y la pregunta de la alemana lo tomó fuera de lugar. "Bueno, más que nada porque creo que ahora s-se me hace m-más fácil hablar contigo…" Dijo nerviosamente al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca y desviaba su mirada a un costado.

"Claro, ahora ya no balbuceas al hablar" Respondió Asuka con una sonrisa burlona. "…a decir verdad así se me hace menos irritante el hablar contigo…"

"Emm ¿gracias?" Dijo Shinji apenado.

La chica solo lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el chico mientras aun esbozaba la misma sonrisa burlona. No obstante Shinji notó como Asuka alzó las cejas de pronto antes de sujetarlo del brazo y deteniendo su paso. "¿Pasa algo?" La alemana se puso frente a él y lo observó con detalle. "¿Su-sucede a-algo? Preguntó Shinji nuevamente no pudiendo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la analítica mirada de la chica.

La alemana se encontraba a menos de un metro frente a él, sus ojos viéndolo analíticamente de pies a cabeza… y tenerla enfrente de esa forma hacía entrar al chico en un dilema, le costaba toda su fuerza de voluntad el mantener sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella sin que comenzaran a divagar por la figura de la guapa pelirroja.

"Vaya, tenemos la misma altura a pesar de que estoy usando zapatillas de tacón…" Dijo ella cruzando miradas con él.

Eso rompió el dilema del chico por un instante haciéndolo contemplar las palabras de Asuka. "Cierto…" Murmuró alzando las cejas.

"Tshh… quien diría" Se mofó ella girándose para continuar la caminata.

CRACK

"¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Cuidado!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Esto es genial, no se han dado cuenta…" Pensó el joven de gafas redondas mientras caminaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de la pareja de pilotos que había dejado el restaurante. Una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. "Misato-san estará feliz con las fotos que he tomado…"

En ese momento su mente dio un 'viaje'.

"¡Kyaa! ¡Aida-kun!" Exclamaba una Misato imaginaria mientras abrazaba con fuerza Kensuke, quien tenía una expresión 'cool' en su rostro, o eso pensaba él al menos.

En la realidad se encontraba babeando ante una imagen mental de algo que realmente tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ocurrir.

La pareja que seguía se detuvo de pronto haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos (fantasías).

"Vaya, tenemos la misma altura a pesar de que estoy usando zapatillas de tacón…" Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose frente a Shinji.

Kensuke esbozó una sonrisa maligna… solamente tenía que cambiar el ángulo de donde se encontraba, y la perspectiva se encargaría de hacer el efecto 'pareja besándose'. _"Hehehehe soy genial"_ Pensó con un brillo en sus ojos al tiempo que alzaba la cámara.

Misato le había mandado un mensaje justo cuando terminaba el receso… la mujer le pidió que siguiera (acosara) a la pareja de pilotos mientras estos tenían su cita no planeada y que tomara las fotografías que le parecieran comprometedoras o 'chantajeables'… y no se lo tuvieron que pedir dos veces.

"Cierto…" Escuchó decir a Shinji mientras él aun tomaba fotografías.

"Tshh… quien diría" Dijo Asuka girándose repentinamente.

CRACK

"¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Cuidado!"

La escena frente a Kensuke hizo que su sonrisa se abriera de oreja a oreja. _"¡Misato-san me va a amar!"_ Exclamó mentalmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La temperatura pareció dar un salto y, por cliché que se escuche, el tiempo se detuvo.

Uno de los tacones de Asuka se quebró al momento en que ésta giró para seguir caminando y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, su tobillo se torció un poco y esto la hizo precipitarse.

Pero Shinji reaccionó más rápido al ver como la chica se desplomaba de un ágil y veloz movimiento rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja con su brazo y detuvo su caída al tiempo que la jalaba hacia él.

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus miradas sorprendidas fijas en los ojos del otro… las manos de la chica se encontraban contra el pecho de Shinji, al igual que su cuerpo se encontraba apretujado contra el de él mientras el brazo del chico la mantenía en esa posición al rodearla con fuerza por la cintura.

Los rostros de ambos chicos fácilmente podían competir con el cabello de la alemana conforme subían de tono, el cálido aliento de cada uno acariciaba el rostro del otro, escabulléndose por los labios ligeramente partidos de cada uno de ellos, sintiendo el calor corporal al encontrarse tan cerca uno del otro… más cerca que nunca.

Ella olía dulce, la mezcla del perfume de lavanda de la chica y el olor a cerezas del shampoo intoxicaba los sentidos del cazador y le hacían más difícil el pensar con cordura con cada hondo y agitado respiro.

La pelirroja podía oler la fuerte loción de Shinji mezclada con el olor propio de él, podía sentir su corazón latir en la base de su garganta y su cuerpo tornarse cada vez más tibio al percatarse de que se encontraba apretujada contra el cuerpo del cazador, además no podía despegar su mirada de esos ojos azul cobalto que la miraban con sorpresa e intensidad.

Ninguno de ellos estaba seguro si era si había sido una reacción intuitiva o involuntaria, o bien, algo totalmente voluntario ¿Por qué no? …los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron al tiempo que no podían evitar que sus rostros se comenzaran a acercar y sus labios se partieran en anticipación de lo que se avecinaba.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Un pervertido tomando fotos!" Exclamó alguien sacándolos del trance en el que se encontraban y haciéndolos saltar al momento que se separaban rápidamente.

Giraron sus miradas hacia la fuente del grito y vieron que era de una chica que se encontraba unos metros tras de ellos.

"¡No soy un pervertido!" Gritó un sujeto mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar.

La distracción duró tan solo unos segundos la joven pareja de pilotos intercambió miradas confusas, pero al cruzarse sus miradas no pudieron evitar que un color escarlata se pintara en las mejillas de cada uno mientras desviaban su mirada a un costado.

"¿E-estas bien? ¿No te l-lastimaste?" Preguntó él rascándose la nuca mientras sentía como su cara palpitaba al estar completamente roja.

"Emm… no pasó nada… estoy bien" Respondió Asuka aun sintiendo tibio su cuerpo.

"¿P-puedes caminar?" Cuestionó el chico sin verla.

"Hai… solo tendré que quitarme las zapatillas…" Dijo ella con su mirada pegada al piso. La pelirroja no recordaba haberse sentido así de avergonzada alguna vez.

"¿Caminarás descalza?" Dijo él incrédulo y girando su mirada hacia la chica finalmente.

"No puedo caminar con una zapatilla puesta…" La chica le lanzó una mirada mortal a su ahora roto calzado.

El chico la miró en silencio por un segundo, meditando que hacer... Finalmente se puso frente a Asuka, dándole la espalda, y se acuclilló. "Sube…" Dijo solamente.

"¿¡Que!" Exclamó la chica percatándose de lo que decía el chico. "¿Estás loco?"

El cazador, sin girar hacia ella, movió la cabeza negativamente. "Sube, yo me encargo de que lleguemos rápido al parque…"

Asuka sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. "Emm… de acuerdo…" Respondió no muy segura mientras se acercaba al cazador. "¡P-pero nada de pensamientos ecchis!" Regañó con un tono escarlata en su rostro.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó él como soldado.

Titubeante, la pelirroja se reclinó para rodear el cuello del chico con su brazos y recargando su cuerpo contra el de él. "¡Hey!" Exclamó avergonzada al sentir los brazos del chico pasar por debajo de sus muslos al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"L-lo siento…" Se disculpó él, quien agradecía que sus mechones de cabello no le permitieran ver a la pelirroja su rojo y apenado rostro.

"¿Estás seguro que no me vas a dejar caer?" Preguntó ella girando su mirada a un costado.

"Iie… pensé que estabas más pesada" Respondió el chico seriamente comenzado a avanzar.

"¿¡Que insinúas Ikari!" Gruñó Asuka en el oído del cazador al tiempo que sus brazos se envolvían con más fuerza alrededor del cuello del chico.

"¡Huugh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Lo siento!" Exclamó él sintiendo como el aire no pasaba a sus pulmones.

"Cuida tus palabras…" Amenazó la pelirroja, a lo que Shinji solamente asintió frenéticamente.

GULP

"H-hai…"

La pelirroja trató de ponerse un poco más cómoda al sentir que estaba colgando demasiado, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras se hacía su cuerpo hacia el frente. El cazador no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el tibio aliento de Asuka en su oído cuando ésta cambió de posición, así como por el cosquilleo en su cuello causado por la roja melena de la chica.

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…" Dijo de pronto la chica con una sonrisa colmilluda y haciendo saltar al chico. Asuka había recargado el costado de su rostro contra el hombro del chico, su voz y aliento acariciando el costado el cuello, oído y rostro del cazador… haciendo que este deglutiera saliva nerviosamente y un color escarlata se postrara en su rostro.

"Tshh… solo es por esta vez" Logró 'escupir' el cazador en respuesta.

"Lo estás disfrutando Ikari, así que mejor cierra la boca" Replicó la alemana aun con su sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro y asegurándose de decirlo lo más cerca posible del oído de Shinji.

El chico apretó los dientes al sentir el cálido aliento de ella acariciar su oído, el cual le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. _"Esto no es bueno…"_ Pensó nervioso. "Asuka, sujétate…" Murmuró.

"¿Porq-"

FIIIIIIIIZ

¡Kyaaaaa!" Gritó la alemana sin poder terminar su pregunta cuando el chico de pronto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde. Entrada central norte del parque Shinjuku Gyoen III.

"Ya deben de estar cerca" Dijo Mao al tiempo que miraba su reloj de pulso.

"¿Dónde estarán esos tres?" Preguntó Misato mirando a los alrededores.

"Deben estar preparando lo que sea que estén preparando…" Dijo Seras encogiendo los hombros.

"Haya vienen Chidori-san y Sagara-san" Intervino Rei señalando en dirección a la pareja de jóvenes que caminaba en su dirección.

Ritsuko y Maya se habían retirado ya, tenían programado muy temprano un experimento relacionado a la Unidad 01 y a sus extrañas ondas de sincronización, además aprovecharon que traían su propio vehículo para poder retirarse.

El parque se encontraba bien iluminado y muchas parejas paseaban tomados de la mano, también había puestos de comida y dulces así como vendedores de flores, peluches y demás cosas.

"Miren, aquí viene la primer pareja de tórtolos" Dijo Melissa sonriendo y con sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba como se acercaban la whispered y el mercenario.

Sousuke y Kaname llegaron a donde estaban las mujeres un par de segundos después y lanzaron miradas cuestionantes a las pícaras miradas de las tres mujeres adultas.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto? El restaurante estaba cerca… ¿se entretuvieron con algo?" Preguntó la mercenaria en tono burlón.

Kaname captó la insinuación de la mujer inmediatamente y su rostro se tornó rojo, iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por el mercenario… desgraciadamente.

"Si nos detuvimos un momento por insistencia de Chidori-"

"¡Kaname eres una atrevida! ¡Quién te viera!" Interrumpió Melissa y lanzándole una mirada pícara a la peli-azul.

"¡Melissa!" Se quejó la chica con la cara roja.

"Yo insistí que no era el momento, que ustedes nos esperaban pero no me escuchó… así que lamento el retraso" Agregó Sousuke cruzando sus brazos y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Una gota de sudor gigante se pintó en la frente de Kaname mientras miraba incrédula al mercenario… una expresión de horror en su rostro. "¡El idiota no ha captado!" Pensó alarmada.

"¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Que atrevidos!" Exclamaron Seras, Misato y Mao, mientras que Rei observaba confundida la escena.

"¿Atrevidos?" Preguntó Sousuke alzando una ceja. "Iie… no tiene nada de extraordinario"

"¡Sousuke ya cállate!" Exclamó Kaname avergonzada y con la cara roja… las palabras del chico solamente le daban cuerda a las burlas de las mujeres, quienes reían a carcajadas y les lanzaban miradas pícaras burlescas.

"¿Chidori?" Cuestionó él realmente confundido. "¿Sucede algo?"

Kaname solamente dejó salir un suspiro. "Solo no continúes…" Murmuró. El mercenario la miró un momento en silencio y finalmente asintió. "Nos detuvimos por unas nieves…" Aclaró Kaname de mala gana.

"¿Nieve?" Preguntó Rei alzando las cejas.

"Hai…" Respondió la whispered asintiendo en dirección de la otra peli-azul.

"Vaya, las implicaciones de Mao-san me hicieron pensar que se referían a coito…" Dijo tranquilamente.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

La whispered se quedó congelada, mirando con incredulidad y horror a la piloto Eva, mientras que las tres mujeres estallaban en una estruendosa carcajada que hizo que muchas de las parejas que paseaban lanzaran miradas curiosas en su dirección.

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Kaname con la cara totalmente roja y sacudiendo sus brazos frente a ella frenéticamente de forma negativa.

Sousuke giró su siempre tranquila mirada en dirección de Rei. "Nosotros no haríamos nada de eso en público Ayanami-san" Explicó con seriedad.

WAAAAAAAAK

"Duele…" Dijo el mercenario al ser golpeado en la cabeza por una sumamente sonrojada y acalorada Kaname… por su parte, la tres adultas seguían carcajeándose.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

De pronto hubo una ventisca y dos figuras conocidas aparecieron frente a ellos.

"¿¡Cuál es tu problema Ikari!" Gruñó una despeinada pelirroja, quien para sorpresa de todos estaba siendo cargada sobre la espalda del joven Ikari.

"Oh… hablando de coito" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa colmilluda, ganándose la mirada confusa por parte de la pareja de pilotos que acababa de llegar.

No obstante el comentario fue ignorado y la pelirroja continuó con su queja. "¡Pudiste avisarme! ¡Casi me caigo!" Gruñó.

"No ibas a caer, te tenía bien sujeta…" Respondió el girando su mirada a un costado.

"Eso lo podemos ver…" Intervino Seras lanzándole una sonrisa pícara, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las manos de Shinji sujetando las piernas de la pelirroja.

"¡Bájame ya Baka-Shinji!" Exclamó Asuka sonrojada y forcejando al notar las miradas que les estaban dando las tres mujeres.

"Ya voy, ya voy…" Respondió él girando su mirada irritada a un costado mientras se agachaba para que la pelirroja pusiera los pies en el piso.

"Emmm… ¿y porque la vienes cargando Shinji-kun?" Preguntó Misato observándolos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Su zapatilla se rompió, y estábamos a muchas cuadras de distancia…" Respondió el encogiendo los hombros.

"Existe algo llamado taxi" Intervino la vampiresa.

"No pudimos tomar uno…" Respondió Asuka. "…al parecer el servicio de taxis está paralizado porque un lunático amenazó a un taxista con un arma"

"Uhh…" Sousuke deglutió saliva mientras se pintaban gotas de sudor en su frente.

WAAAAAAAK

"¿¡Vez lo que causas!" Gruñó Kaname después de propinarle un golpe con su abanico al mercenario.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó Sousuke, quien en ese momento era víctima de las miradas de todos los presentes. "…no se volverá a repetir"

WAAAAAAAK

"¡Eso es mentira!" Gruñó Kaname propinándole un tercer golpe.

"Dolió…"

Misato y Seras rieron al ver la peculiar interacción de la pareja.

"Bueno chicos, prosigamos ya que estamos todo reunidos…" Intervino Misato.

"¿Por cierto a que vinimos?" Preguntaron Kaname y Asuka al unísono mientras Shinji y Sousuke observaban expectantes a Misato.

Misato solamente encogió los hombros. "Kaji, Pip y Kurtz les tienen una sorpresa… y me pidieron que vinieran aquí…"

"¿Kaji-san?" Cuestionó Asuka animada.

"¿Kurtz?" Preguntó Kaname con recelo.

Los ojos de Sousuke se estrecharon en ese momento. "Mao…" Llamó.

"Esta enlazado al celular…" Respondió la mujer a la pregunta que estaba segura que plantearía el mercenario… y efectivamente, Sousuke asintió ante la contestación, él iba a preguntar a la mujer acerca de quien estaba a cargo de los enlaces con Mithrill.

"¿Con Bernadotte-san?" Preguntó Shinji en dirección de la vampiresa.

"Hai…" Respondió ella también con duda. "…yo espero que no hagan nada estúpido" Agregó dejando salir un suspiro.

Shinji contempló dudoso a la rubia en silencio por un momento. "¿Cómo es que ellos tres-"

"Dios los hace y ellos se juntan…" Respondió Misato interrumpiendo la pregunta del chico. "Vamos… tenemos que ir frente al lago…" Dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando al parque.

El grupo comenzó a seguirla, pero Shinji se detuvo al notar que la pelirroja no caminó tras de ellos. "¿Asuka?" Preguntó curioso.

La pelirroja estaba de pie con un conflicto evidente en su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?" Insistió curioso el chico, a sus espaldas el grupo avanzaba dentro del parque. El chico no pudo evitar confundirse aún más al ver como la pelirroja desviaba su mirada a un costado, enlazaba sus manos tras su espalda y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. "¿Asu-"

"¿Me llevas?" Preguntó la alemana interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Huh?"

La chica frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¡No quiero caminar descalza!" Exclamó un poco más sonrojada y en tono defensivo.

"Oh… emm… c-claro" Respondió Shinji titubeante antes de acercarse a la chica y poniéndose de espaldas frente a ella.

Unos momentos después la chica se encontraba nuevamente tras de Shinji mientras éste se apresuraba en alcanzar al resto del grupo… en el camino se ganó las miradas celosas de algunos chicos que paseaban con sus parejas al ver la chica que llevaba apretujada contras su espalda.

Al alcanzarlo se ganó las miradas pícaras de Seras y Misato, pero por alguna razón divina éstas decidieron no decir nada al respecto... eso, o la asesina mirada que les lanzó la pelirroja.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la orilla del lago, todos buscando a los alrededores con la mirada para tratar de divisar al trio de hombres que los había citado ahí.

"Llamaré a Kaji…" Dijo Misato al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono. "…no me sorprendería que se haya retrasado…"

"Ni de Bernadotte"

"Ni de Kurtz"

Dijeron las otras dos mujeres respectivamente.

Kaname por su parte la lanzó una mirada pícara a la pelirroja. "Vaya medio de transporte" Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Asuka extrañada… en ese momento se percató de algo. "¡Baka-Shinji bájame! ¡Ecchi!" Gritó mientras golpeaba al cazador en la cabeza.

"¡Ey! ¡Basta! ¡Ouch! ¡Ya!" Se quejó el chico al estar siendo atacado por una sonrojada pelirroja…. Desgraciadamente al tratar de protegerse de los ataques de la chica perdió el equilibrio al acuclillarse y el peso de Asuka lo derribó…

Seras y Mao esbozaron una sonrisa colmilluda, Misato se despegó del teléfono por un segundo y aprovechó la oportunidad. "¿Qué no vienen de un hotel? ¿No lo aprovecharon?"

Los dos pilotos habían terminado en el césped, Asuka se encontraba sobre Shinji, pero de un veloz salto se pusieron ambos de pié. "¡Fuimos al restaurante!" Exclamaron al unísono a la defensiva y con las caras rojas.

"_¿Misato?"_ Contestó Kaji desde el otro lado del línea y desviando la atención de la Mayor.

"Ya estamos todos frente al lago…" Dijo Misato mirando a sus alrededores y dándola la espalda al lago artificial. "¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado huh?"

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ BOOOOOOOOOOOM

A las espaldas de la mujer se elevó un proyectil que explotó en el cielo, iluminándolo con cientos de luces de colores brillantes, el bello espectáculo reflejándose en las oscuras aguas del lago.

"_¿Viste eso?"_ Preguntó Kaji.

"¿F-fueron ustedes?" Preguntó la mujer maravillada y con su vista clavada en el espectáculo en el cielo nocturno.

"_Y hay más, espero lo disfruten… nos vemos más tarde"_ Dijo el agente antes de terminar la llamada.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ BOOOOOOOOOOOM

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ BOOOOOOOOOOOM

El estrellado cielo fue iluminado por una secuencia de fuegos artificiales de muchos diversos colores, y muchas de las parejas que caminaban por el parque se acercaron al lago fascinadas por el espectáculo de luces que se desenvolvía.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos, era la primera vez que presenciaba un espectáculo de esta naturaleza, y a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo en Tokyo-3 nunca le habían interesado estos espectáculos que ocurrían con relativa frecuencia… inconscientemente, el fantasma de una sonrisa se postró en su rostro mientras admiraba los cientos de luces de colores en el cielo. Por un momento giró su mirada hacia sus acompañantes y los miró con detenimiento… estaban ocurriendo cambios y una parte de ella agradeció el estar viviendo con Misato… finalmente la peli-azul devolvió su mirada al cielo, y continuó disfrutando de las bellas luces.

Sousuke sonrió levemente con su mirada fija en los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, él realmente admiraba muchas de las costumbres japonesas y disfrutaba de los vistosos espectáculos que se hacían. "¿Huh?" Una calidez envolvió su brazo y giró su mirada, Kaname lo había sujetado y ésta tenía sus ojos marrones fijos en el espectáculo nocturno, una sonrisa serena en su rostro y las luces de colores iluminando su rostro.

La whispered sintió una nostalgia envolverla, cada vez que observaba los fuegos artificiales recordaba cuando era pequeña y asistía a los festivales con su padre, madre y hermana… no le importaba en este momento, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Sousuke.

Shinji sonrió levemente, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no presenciaba un espectáculo de estos, y aunque ciertamente en Londres había fuegos artificiales en las fechas especiales, él extrañaba el 'toque' de Japón.

Al costado del cazador, la pelirroja también disfrutaba del espectáculo, la verdad ella un poco menos impresionada debido a que asistía a ese tipo de eventos con más frecuencia pero no por ello lo disfrutaba menos. Asuka miró de reojo en dirección de su compañero de departamento y vio su fija mirada en el cielo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente la alemana devolvió su mirada al espectáculo al igual que Shinji… admirando las luces en silencio.

"Qué bonito…" Murmuró Seras con sus ojos humedecidos y bien abiertos, los colores de los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo, pero también iluminaban algunos de árboles de cereza que ya se habían coloreado de un tenue rosa, haciendo brillar su color rosado en la noche.

El espectáculo de luces duró por alrededor de diez minutos, y un poco antes de que éste acabara, tres figuras masculinas se habría paso entre las muchas parejas y se dirigían hacia el grupo.

Seras fue la primera en percibirlos. "Tshhh esos tres…" Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto del grupo giró su mirada hacia donde la dirigía la vampiresa, algunos sonrieron levemente y otros sacudieron negativamente su cabeza divertidos.

"Espero hayan disfrutado el espectáculo…" Dijo Kurtz esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa de oreja a oreja.

"Tuvimos que mover muchos hilos para que no fuera del todo ilegal…" Agregó Kaji.

"Y conseguir muuucha pólvora además" Dijo Pip con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Finalmente los tres se integraron al grupo y…

"¡Ouch!" Ese fue Kurtz debido a la cortesía de un golpe que le propinó Melissa. "¿Nee-san?" Cuestionó dolido.

"¡Tú sabes porque fue ese golpe!" Exclamó con una expresión seria y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Hehehe la verdad sí…" Rió Kurtz rascándose la nuca… la razón: abandonar su puesto.

"¿A qué se debió todo eso?" Preguntó Misato.

Kaji solamente encogió los hombros. "Solamente un regalo para las parejas…" Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda y su mirada en dirección de Shinji y Asuka.

"¡Solo fuimos a cenar Kaji-san!" Exclamó Asuka sonrojada y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza… Shinji solamente encogió los hombros, en cierta forma se estaba mentalizando para ese tipo de comentarios cuando vio a los tres adultos acercarse a ellos.

"¿Dónde consiguieron todos esos fuegos artificiales?" Preguntó Seras a Pip.

El mercenario solamente esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Con al amigo de un amigo…" Respondió encogiendo los hombros. "¿Like them?" Preguntó.

Seras solamente asintió levemente.

Mientras, por lo bajo, Kaji se acercó al oído de Misato. "Oye creo que tu plan funcionó, Asuka no se me ha acercado…" Dijo viendo como la pelirroja yacía de pie a un lado del joven Ikari.

"Y aun no has visto lo mejor…" Respondió Misato con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Ne Shinji-kun, Asuka-chan… ¿no vieron de casualidad a Aida-kun?" Preguntó. La pareja de pilotos intercambiaron extrañadas miradas y negaron con la cabeza. Misato, satisfecha, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Nop, aún espera lo mejor…" Murmuró a Kaji con una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

Ya habían regresado todos a sus hogares y Misato se disponía a dormir, pero recordó que tenía que pedirle a Asuka o a Shinji que la despertaran al día siguiente por la mañana, ella simplemente no lo lograría, y le apenaba el molestar a Rei levantándola temprano cuando fue ella quien se la llevó de 'fiesta' la noche anterior._ "Dejaré dormir a mi Rei-chan…" _Pensó con tono infantil.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al departamento vecino donde residían los otros dos pilotos. Y al acercarse a la puerta escuchó…

"¡Tú vendrás a la cama conmigo!" Escuchó la voz de Asuka del otro lado de la puerta.

"No lo sé Asuka, ¿estas segura? No me parece una buena idea" Respondió Shinji inseguro.

"¡Guarda silencio, no tienes voz ni voto en esto!" Replicó la alemana.

Los ojos de Misato se abrieron como platos. _"¡No pensaba que Asuka fuera tan agresiva!"_ Pensó alarmada. _"¡Debo intervenir!"_

BLAM

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó Misato abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando sin permiso. "¡No hagan estupideces!" Gruñó.

Los dos pilotos la miraron sorprendidos al verla entrar sin tocar ni avisar… Los dos pilotos se encontraban de pie en el pasillo, Asuka cargaba a Rock en brazos.

"¿Misato?" Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

"¡Asuka! ¿¡En que estás pensando!" Preguntó la mujer a regañadientes con las manos en la cintura.

"¿¡Tú también sales con eso Misato!" Respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Misato. "¡Debes tomar en cuenta la decisión de Shinji-kun! ¡No puedes hacer lo que tú quieras!"

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo Shinji triunfante en dirección de Asuka. "Misato-san me apoya… ¡y recuerda que también es mi mascota y puedo decidir!"

"¡Exacto!" Agregó Misato con las manos en la cintura y asintiendo orgullosamente por recibir el apoyo del piloto. "Es su mascota y… ¿huh?" De pronto ya nada tuvo sentido para ella. Por unos segundos miró al par de chicos en silencio. "¿Por qué pelean?" Preguntó.

"Asuka quiere que Rock duerma con ella, pero Rock está marcando mucho…" Explicó Shinji seriamente. "…y puede que se 'haga' sobre el colchón"

"¡Es una estupidez! ¡No se va a hacer porque ahí duerme!" Gruñó Asuka en respuesta.

Misato los miró con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "Ohhhhh de eso hablaban…" Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro y rascándose la nuca.

Los dos chicos la observaron en silencio. "¿De qué más podríamos estar hablando?" Preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

"Emmm…" Misato giró su mirada a un costado, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Asuka frunció el ceño al tratar de discernir los pensamientos de la mujer… finalmente sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su rostro se tornó rojo. "¡MISATO!" Gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Bueno! ¡Me voy!" Exclamó Misato saliendo rápidamente del apartamento. _"Creo que despertaré a Rei-chan al final…"_

Una sonrojada Asuka miraba con furia hacia la puerta, mientras Shinji permanecía a sus espaldas desconcertado. "¿Asuka?" Preguntó el chico.

Eso la hizo voltear hacia el chico y al cruzar mirada con él su rostro se puso totalmente rojo. "¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Idiota!" Gritó totalmente roja mientras se retiraba rápidamente hacia su habitación.

El joven cazador se quedó de pie en el pasillo… una expresión de total confusión en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios…?" Murmuró, para luego agregar. "Como sea… Rock… perro con suerte…" Dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. 0500 Horas.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

"¿Qué demonios?" Gruñó Asuka volteando a ver su reloj. "Son las cinco de la mañana…" Murmuró con voz ronca al haber sido despertada. Habían vuelto tarde al apartamento esa noche, y tenían que ir a la escuela ese día.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y escuchó al mismo tiempo sonar la alarma de la habitación de Shinji… un segundo después escuchó mucho movimiento en la habitación del chico.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

La pelirroja tuvo un tic en el ojo, realmente no quería abrir la puerta pero al escuchar a Shinji no levantarse, o al menos salir, dejó salir un suspiro y se puso de pie… con una cara de muy pocos amigos. "Espera aquí…" Le dijo al pequeño Rock, quien dormía con ella, al tiempo que lo dejaba bajo las sábanas.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo del departamento hacia la puerta, y estaba tan dormida aún que ni siquiera preguntó quién era el que llamaba, así que abrió la puerta del golpe, mirando con desprecio al humano que la había despertado. "¿Si?" Preguntó. Para los que conocen a Asuka le es familiar la mirada que está usando en este momento, la mirada que dice 'más vale que sea importante o voy a arrancarte la cabeza'.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello rojo, quien primero la miró confundido y luego esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Ese perro de Ikari…" Dijo con un tono pícaro.

Asuka parpadeó por un instante, desconcertada por las palabras del hombre, pero eso la hizo despertar un poco… haciéndola percatarse de lo que vestía.

La pelirroja traía un camisón grande de color blanco que le quedaba flojo del cuello y exponía parte de su hombro derecho, además usaba unos shorts muy cortos que hacían parecer que no traía nada debajo.

"Tú debes ser-"

"¡Kyah! ¡Pervertido!" Gritó Asuka interrumpiendo al pelirrojo y lanzando su ataque.

THUMP

"Oh no…" Murmuró Shinji apareciendo tras de Asuka. Para el momento en el que había salido de su habitación y llegó a la puerta encontró una escena un poco dolorosa… Una furiosa Asuka tenía su pié, prácticamente enterrado, en la entrepierna de Hiko Seijuro, y éste último tenía una expresión de horror, y dolor infinito, en su rostro.

"Voy a degollar a esta perra…" Logró gruñir furioso el espadachín a pesar del dolor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**¡Al fin! ¡Un capítulo más! ¡Yey! **

**Como lo prometí… nada de guerra! ^^ Espero les haya gustado la forma en que redacté este capítulo, siendo sincero, me es un más difícil esta 'interacción pacífica' que la guerra y el combate hahahaha**

**Algo que me gustaría comentar es el hecho de la interacción ShinjixAsuka y SousuekxKaname. Con los primero dos veo una relación un tanto superficial a decir verdad, es solamente como un 'crush' por ambas partes (el cual obvio debe de desarrollarse), además, con la forma de ser de Asuka me pareció apropiado el nivel de coqueteo por parte de ella, no sé qué opinen; de la misma forma con Shinji, a como he ido desarrollando al personaje siento que así es como debería comportarse con base a todos los eventos pasados y cambios que ha habido.**

**Sousuke y Kaname son otra historia, ellos tienen una relación más madura, prácticamente son una pareja, no ha sido expresado explícitamente, pero son una pareja… recuerden que esto sucede después del Second Raid y de la novela A Dancing Very Merry Xmas, los que la han leído saben a qué me refiero… así que la forma en que ellos interactúan y hablan es muy diferente a la de Shinji y Asuka, es decir, Kaname no es coqueta pero es más directa, y Sousuke no es tan tímido, pero es más despistado… Heheheh por eso la escena del 'bocado en la boca' en ambas 'citas'…**

**Esa es mi opinión, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Heheheh algo que me divirtió mucho fue escribir a Seras, Misato y Mao juntas… ¡mucho más a Bernadotte, Kaji y Kurtz! xD**

**Pueden esperar por lo menos otros dos capítulos más de 'relax', trataré de darle más protagonismo a Rei, me parece importante hacerlo… sobre todo para cuando vuelva a la guerra mwahahahahaha**

**Por cierto… ¡YA SON MAS DE 1000 PAGINAS! Y le calculo hasta ahora 22 capítulos… así que me falta uno más para llegar a la mitad hahahaha esto va para largo… =P**

**Muchas gracias a mi pre-lector y amigo The Wolf! ****Keep on drawing my friend! ;)**

**Fraulein Kaname Sohryu: Lo prometido es deuda, aqu****í esta la dosis de WAFF que te prometí desde hace como tres capítulos xD prometo, y espero, otros dos capítulos así… ya tengo algunas ideas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado =)**

**Loco77: Amigo, ya te dejé un mensaje en tu Inbox, espero lo hayas leído. Como ya he dicho, no te preocupes por el fanfic, no lo voy a dejar morir ^^ Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo un tanto diferente al resto, nos estamos leyendo!**

**MadFrog2000: Una pelea entre Shinji y Sousuke… hohoho tengo algo planeado para estos capítulos, no te desesperes! ;) Gracias por tu review!**

**Veronika Davis Kopawski: ****Ya no me contendré al escribir, lo prometo, aun así me salgan 200 páginas por capitulo =P Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu review! :D**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Camarada, sigo a la espera de un capítulo tuyo! . NO vayas a dejar colgado tu fanfiction por favor que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde tu última actualización =/ Gracias por tu review del capítulo anterior, me da gusto que disfrutes este fic ^^ Nos estamos leyendo! Saludos!**

**Morte Blackrose: Aquí está un capítulo que a lo mejor te hace decir "WTF!" Haahaha tiene un poco (mucho) de lo que no estoy acostumbrado, es decir, 'no guerra' hahahah pero espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también. Nos vemos luego! Saludos!**

**Por favor… Read and Review! ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ca****pítulo, este se llamará: Lust or Love.**


	11. Lust or Love

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**Ningún anime es mío... now, really, writing this down every chapter is starting to piss me off… **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_The innocence is gone__  
__But still I'm holding on__  
__Searchin' for love that lasts forever__  
__Lookin' for a place__  
__Where love can hide away__  
__Takin' a chance it's now or never___

_Maybe it's time to draw the line__  
__There's just one thing that's on my mind___

_Is it lust, is it love__  
__Whatever it is I can't get enough__  
__Is it lust, is it love__  
__When I look around tell me who can I trust__  
__Is it love___

_Lovers come and go__  
__Sometimes it's hard to know__  
__If this will be a night to treasure__  
__When the damage has been done__  
__And the hurting has begun__  
__You'll justify a moment's pleasure___

_Is it lust, is it love__  
__Whatever it is I can't get enough__  
__Is it lust, is it love__  
__It ain't nothin' that I can't rise above__  
__Is it lust, is it love__  
__Still lookin' for more, it's never enough__  
__Is it lust, is it love__  
__When I look around tell me who can I trust__  
__Is it love, is it love, is it love__  
__Is it love, is it love"_

Canción: Lust or Love

Grupo: Scorpions

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, salvo que será un capítulo largo, como todos, y que me esmeraré en sacarlo lo mas pronto posible, no prometo nada hahahaha**

**Espero lo disfruten y porfa…. Read & Review! =)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. 0500 Horas.

BUUUUUUZ BUUUUUUZ BUUUUUUZ BUUUUUUZ

Shinji se sentó en su cama de golpe al ser despertado por el sonido de la alarma de su reloj. "¡Rayos!" Exclamó al ver la hora.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, la hora que dijo Hiko Seijuro que llegaría a su apartamento… tenía que haber puesto la alarma más temprano, pero esa noche al llegar de la celebración de White Day, estaba cansado y fue un detalle que se le pasó por completo… y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y prendió la luz, sus ojos fueron cegados por la incandescencia mientras se ajustaban lentamente a la luz. Tomó una mochila grande y se dirigió al closet de su habitación, de donde sacó su uniforme escolar y ropa deportiva. Rápidamente guardó el uniforme escolar poniendo los zapatos hasta el fondo para que no se ensuciara la ropa, se quitó su short y playera desmangada y se puso tennis deportivos, pants, playera y un suéter delgado encima.

No tenía tiempo de lavarse la cara así que al salir de su habitación se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del departamento.

"¡Kyah! ¡Pervertido!" Escuchó la voz de su pelirroja compañera de departamento.

THUMP

El sueño que sentía desapareció inmediatamente al ver la escena ante él… una poco vestida Asuka tenía su pie incrustado en la entrepierna del pelirrojo espadachín. "Oh no…" Murmuró acercándose rápidamente a la escena.

"Voy a degollar a esta perra…" Gruñó Hiko en dirección a él al notarlo junto a Asuka, luego el espadachín dio un paso atrás, juntó las piernas y sus manos se postraron sobre su adolorida entrepierna.

"¿¡Perra!" Gruñó la pelirroja, quien estaba punto de arremeter nuevamente contra Hiko.

"¡Espera Asuka! ¡Es un malentendido!" Exclamó Shinji deteniéndola al poner su brazo entre ella y Hiko. "¡No lo golpees!"

Asuka frunció el ceño y estrechó su mirada, ahora dirigida hacia Shinji, el pobre muchacho deglutió saliva al ver el peligroso semblante de la alemana. "¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó ésta.

"Ah… emm… h-hai…" Respondió Shinji nerviosamente.

"¿Cuál… es… el problema… de tu novia?" Preguntó Hiko entre jadeos a las espaldas del joven cazador.

"Emm…" Shinji no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

"¡No soy su novia!" Exclamó Asuka con las mejillas sonrosadas y agitando su puño en dirección de Hiko, y de no haber sido por Shinji quien se interpuso la pelirroja y Hiko y forcejeaba con ella para que no se abalanzara contra el espadachín para propinarle otra golpiza.

Shinji solamente dejó salir un suspiro cansado… desde el principio supo que los dos pelirrojos le causarían problemas…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. Unos minutos después.

Sorata, Asuka y Shinji se encontraban en la sala del departamento, los dos primeros intercambiando miradas amenazantes entre ellos, haciendo que una gota de sudor se pintara en la nuca del tercero.

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo Ikari, que debías estar listo a las cinco de la mañana…" Dijo con severidad el pelirrojo mirando con molestia al cazador.

"L-lo siento, me quedé dormido…" El chico se dio cuenta inmediatamente que esa no había sido la respuesta más inteligente al ver como la mirada del espadachín se endurecía. No pudo evitar más que reír nerviosamente.

"¿A dónde van?" Preguntó Asuka con curiosidad dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shinji.

"A entrenar…" "No te incumbe…" Fueron las dos repuestas que obtuvo la pelirroja, era obvio quien respondió cada cosa.

La alemana le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sorata AKA Hijo Seijuro, y miró a Shinji expectante.

"Hiko-san me entrenará de ahora en adelante… pero el día de hoy pasó por mi" Respondió Shinji.

"¿Y qué hay de la escuela?" Inquirió la chica alzando una ceja. "¿No vas a ir?"

"Sí, después de entrenar, llevo mi uniforme de la escuela en la maleta…" Respondió el chico poniéndose de pie y antes de girar su mirada hacia su nuevo Sensei. "Hiko-san ¿Dónde vamos a entrenar?"

"En mi casa…" Respondió secamente. "¿Nos vamos?"

"H-hai…" Dijo Shinji siguiendo con la mirada al espadachín, quien ya se dirigía hacia la puerta del departamento. "¿Podre bañarme y desayunar ahí?" Preguntó.

"Hai… mis cocineros prepararán el desayuno y podrás tomar un baño en las aguas termales…" Respondió el pelirrojo girando su mirada sobre su hombro.

"¡Yo quiero ir!" Exclamó Asuka poniéndose de pie y alzando la mano, como si estuviera en clase.

"¿Huh?" Preguntaron tanto Shinji como Hiko, ambos deteniéndose para girar sus miradas hacia la pelirroja.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste Baka?" Preguntó Asuka mirando al chico con exasperación y con las manos en la cintura. "Cocineros y aguas termales... no me perdería eso por nada del mundo" Agregó.

Shinji miró a Asuka en silencio por unos segundos antes de dirigir una mirada cuestionante hacia Hiko, a quien se le pintó una vena en la frente al tiempo que tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"Emm Asuka, no creo que sea una buena idea…" Dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente.

La pelirroja estrechó sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa antes de girarse para darle la espalda y alzar sus manos en el aire. "Bueno, aunque conste que te estás yendo con un desconocido… y creo que debería avisar a Sección-2 para que tomen cartas en esto…" Al decir eso giró su mirada sobre su hombro con una sonrisa que envidiaría el gato Chesire.

"¿¡Qué!" Exclamó Shinji, lanzándole una mirada incrédula al sorprenderse por el chantaje de la pelirroja, y haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se ampliara aún más.

El pelirrojo espadachín observó el intercambio en silencio y finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. "Oye tu…" Llamó para ganar la atención de Asuka. "…tienes dos minutos para estar lista… sino nos iremos sin ti…"

"De acuerdo…" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa colmilluda antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia su habitación.

El cazador le dio una mirada cuestionante a su nuevo Sensei, quien meramente encogió los hombros. "Estoy seguro que Sección-2 ya debe de estar investigando mi presencia aquí… pero no quiero que esa chica me cause más problemas de los necesarios…" Dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento.

Shinji solamente lo observó salir en silencio, luego giró su mirada en dirección a la habitación de la chica y sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía levemente. "Siempre se sale con la suya de alguna u otra forma…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Himura.

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Preguntó Shinji mesmerizado, a su lado yacía Asuka con la misma expresión, boquiabierta y con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Bienvenidos…" Dijo Sorata encogiendo los hombros al tiempo que bajaba de su jeep. "Vamos, nos están esperando…" Agregó al ver un mensaje que estaba en su teléfono celular, era un mensaje de Kuugo.

"Hai" Respondió la pareja de adolescentes mientras bajaban del vehículo.

"Oye tú, pelirroja…" Dijo Hiko deteniéndose momentáneamente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. "…cuida donde ese cachorro hace sus 'gracias'" Advirtió antes de resumir su paso mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja. "No puedo creer que trae hasta al perro…"

Asuka le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos al pelirrojo mientras abrazaba protectoramente al pequeño Rock contra su pecho, Shinji solamente sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Caminaron por los jardines de la mansión, los cuales Shinji notó que eran muy diferentes a los de la mansión de Hellsing, en éstos podía notar sin problemas el 'toque japonés'. El cazador cargaba su maleta y la de Asuka, quien caminaba a su costado y cargaba a Rock, ambos a las espaldas de Hiko, quien simplemente los guiaba en silencio.

Los dos pilotos observaban con sorpresa como las personas que laboraban en la casa, jardineros, sirvientes y demás, hacían una reverencia respetuosa conforme el pelirrojo Himura se abría paso por los vastos jardines de la mansión.

"Ey, Shinji… ¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Asuka en tono bajo.

Shinji solo parpadeó un par de veces, realmente el tampoco esperaba que la casa de su nuevo Sensei fuera algo como esto. "No tengo la menor idea…" Respondió para disgusto de la pelirroja, quien se limitó a dejar salir un suspiro.

"Tshh me citas tan temprano y llegas tarde… ¡en tu propia casa!" Exclamó un hombre de cabello oscuro llamando la atención de los pilotos.

"Hubo algunos inconvenientes…" Respondió Hiko encogiendo los hombros y señalando hacia la pareja con un movimiento de cabeza.

Habían rodeado la mansión y se encontraban en una amplia zona terregosa, a diferencia del resto de los patios de la mansión donde había una vasta cantidad de verde pasto, además, aquí había una gran área cubierta de decenas de gruesos de postes de madera enterrados en la tierra y erigidos verticalmente, una separación de alrededor de un metro entre cada uno de ellos.

El hombre de negro cabello, quien se encontraba recargado contra uno de los gruesos postes de madera, clavó su intensa mirada en el chico que caminaba acompañado por la pelirroja. "Así que tú eres el chico… ¿eh?" Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Ah?" Fue lo único que respondió Shinji confundido.

Hiko se detuvo entre el hombre y los dos pilotos. "Kuugo, te presento a Ikari Shinji y a su novia…" Una vena se pintó en la frente de Asuka, quien ya lanzaba una amenazante mirada al pelirrojo, mientras que Shinji le rogaba al espadachín con la mirada que detuviera esos chistes. "Ikari, pelirroja… les presento a Kuugo Shuko, un viejo amigo mío" Presentó el pelirrojo sin darle tiempo a la alemana que se quejara o hiciera una rabieta.

El pelinegro se acercó a la pareja de pilotos y extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja. "Muchos gusto señorita" Saludó amablemente, después de que la chica estrechara su mano y devolviera el saludo Kuugo se giró hacia Shinji. "Ikari Shinji… un placer…" El chico devolvió el saludo un poco titubeante.

"Ikari, comencemos ya…" Interrumpió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al joven cazador. "…ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo el día de hoy…"

"H-hai"

Un par de segundos después un anciano se acercó a ellos, éste cargaba consigo un par de espadas envainadas. "Himura-sama…" Dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia respetuosa al pelirrojo al tiempo que extendías las espada en dirección de éste.

"Arigato, Choji-ojisan" Agradeció el pelirrojo antes de girar su mirada hacia Shinji y lanzar rápidamente una de las espadas al chico. "Prepárate…" Dijo con una sonrisa feral.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Himura. Diez minutos después.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Asuka no pudo evitar que su quijada inferior colgara ante la escena frente a ella. Por su parte, al lado de la pelirroja Kuugo sonreía colmilludamente de oreja a oreja ante lo que observaba.

Algunos metros de distancia frente a ellos, en medio de una cortina de polvo, la figura de Shinji aparecía esporádicamente blandiendo su espada contra el pelirrojo desde múltiples ángulos y dejando un as de color oscuro tras de él, por su parte, Hiko permanecía inmóvil bloqueando los ataques del chico. "¡Vamos Ikari! ¡Esta no es toda tu velocidad!"

Shinji se detuvo por un momento, las múltiples figuras de él se desvanecieron en el aire. "Tshh…" Murmuró con disgusto.

"¡No me hagas ir por ti!" Exclamó Hiko blandiendo su espada y golpeando el piso la punta de ésta.

SLASH BOOOOOOM

Eso hizo que una gota de sudor se pintara en la frente de Shinji al tiempo que deglutía saliva sonoramente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Cuestionó Asuka para si misma desde su lugar, mirando con incredulidad la cortina de polvo y tierra que levantó la explosión al costado del pelirrojo. La chica sostenía en sus brazos al cachorro, el cual forcejeaba para que lo soltaran y lo dejaran jugar, pero la alemana no lo dejaba ir, sabiamente considerando el lugar como 'peligroso para un cachorro', además, esa explosión se lo había confirmado.

"Una antigua técnica de combate…" Respondió Kuugo sin despegar la mirada del campo de batalla.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

El lugar fue inundado por el sonido del choque de las espadas y las chispas naranjas que brotaban con cada choque.

"¡Esto es genial…!" Exclamó Kuugo con una sonrisa feral y una mirada frenética en sus ojos, Asuka al verlo pensó por un momento que el tipo estaba loco, no obstante al ver el combate frente a ella lo olvidó por completo.

Shinji solamente había necesitado ver como explotaba el piso al costado de Hiko para entender que éste se estaba desesperando, así que tomó un hondo respiro y se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad contra el pelirrojo.

Los dos espectadores solamente observaba atónitos como Hiko forcejeaba finalmente para bloquear los ataques del chico, quien parecía atacar desde múltiples direcciones de manera simultánea…

El pelirrojo esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro a pesar de saber que el chico en este momento el chico aun no llegaba al límite de su velocidad. Esta era la rutina de entrenamiento de los últimos días, Hiko arriesgaba su pellejo al recibir y bloquear las veloces estocadas del chico mientras hacía que este se extenuara para continuar con el entrenamiento físico, no obstante, en esta ocasión haría algo diferente…

Shinji vio que por una fracción de segundo el pelirrojo pareció distraerse y aprovechó ese momento para aumentar su velocidad. Blandió su espada en diagonal, iniciando en la parte inferior derecha dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Hiko, en respuesta, éste último blandió su espada de la misma forma para bloquear el ataque.

Los ojos de Hiko se abrieron en sorpresa cuando el ataque diagonal del chico nunca chocó contra su espada, y aún más cuando la figura de Shinji desapareció frente a él y sintió la presencia del adolescente a sus espaldas. "Tsh…"

CLANK

El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque girando rápidamente y blandiendo su espada de forma horizontal de derecha a izquierda para desviar el ataque descendente del chico.

Shinji no esperaba la fuerza del blandir de la espada de Hiko cuando éste bloqueó su ataque con otro ataque… el joven cazador sintió su espada y brazos ser empujados de izquierda a derecha por el poderoso ataque y por un momento perdió el equilibrio.

PAAFFF

"¡Agggh!" Shinji no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio para iniciar otra serie de ataques, el pelirrojo aprovechó ese momento para usar el momentum del giro que había realizado para girar nuevamente y plantar una patada en el costado del chico.

El cazador salió disparado contra el piso por la poderosa y veloz patada, su costado se fue arrastrando contra el terregoso piso y pudo sentir como su piel se lastimaba y raspaba en el proceso.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en su costado por la patada, así como del ardor de su piel en el costado contrario al rasparse con el piso e ignorando la falta de aire de sus pulmones, rápidamente Shinji se puso de pie y en posición de combate.

CLANK

Hiko no espero a que el joven recobrara su compostura, el pelirrojo blandió su espada de arriba abajo en dirección al hombro derecho de Shinji cuando éste apenas se ponía de pie después de la patada que le propinó y esbozó una sonrisa casi invisible cuando el joven bloqueó su ataque con una espada temblorosa.

PAAAF

"¡Ughhh!"

Nuevamente Shinji sintió el dolor invadirlo, ahora en el costado contrario... Hiko aprovechó que el piloto descuidó su guardia para cubrir el ataque hacia su hombro para golpearlo con la funda de la espada en el costado.

Ese golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente, aunque esta vez de forma menos dolorosa ya que su no se 'arrastró' por el piso debido al golpe. El poco aire que había recuperado salió nuevamente de sus pulmones y el golpe había dolido bastante.

Hiko lo vio caer nuevamente y forcejear para ponerse en pie… en ese momento decidió no continuar con los ataques.

Shinji, nervioso, se puso de pie entre forcejeos, preparándose mentalmente para recibir otro doloroso golpe ya que su mirada estaba nublada debido a la extenuación de usar su velocidad y la falta de aire en sus pulmones… pero el ataque nunca vino.

El pelirrojo recargó su espada sobre su hombro mientras observaba pasivamente al chico recuperar el aliento mientras se tambaleaba. _"Creo que me sobrepasé un poco…" _Pensó.

El joven cazador, al notar que el pelirrojo ya no atacaría, tuvo que recargar la punta de la espada contra el piso para mantener el equilibrio. "¿¡Qué… demonios!" Cuestionó furioso.

"¿Ohh?" Murmuró Hiko alzando una ceja y mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola, ciertamente el chico había resentido sus ataques, podía notarlo al ver la sorpresivamente furiosa mirada en los ojos de Shinji. "¿Qué sucede?" Cuestionó.

"Solo… estás… golpeándome…" Dijo el chico entre jadeos. "¡Y no me estás enseñando nada!" Gruñó utilizando el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Respondió Hiko girando sus ojos. "Claro que te estoy enseñando…"

"¡Mentira!" Exclamó Shinji aun molesto.

"Tshee…" El espadachín pelirrojo dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y su rostro se llenó de ironía. "Dime algo Ikari… Desde que aprendiste a utilizar tu velocidad… ¿alguien te ha apaleado de esta forma?" Preguntó con su expresión seria y sus ojos clavados en los furiosos ojos azul cobalto de su pupilo.

Shinji lo miró confuso y en silencio por unos segundos… solamente había una persona que lo había herido lo suficiente desde entonces. "Hai… Sou-"

"Exacto… solamente él" Interrumpió Hiko con voz fría la amarga respuesta del chico. "Él tiene técnica y experiencia en verdadero combate"

Shinji dejó salir un resoplido cansado. "¿Otra vez eso?" Cuestionó molesto.

Hiko también dejó salir un suspiro. "Ikari… los dos golpes que te di pudiste haberlos esquivado fácilmente, no obstante tú piensas que solamente voy a atacarte con la espada… ahí yace tu mayor error…" Shinji parpadeó al ser tomado por sorpresa ante el comentario… se percató que era cierto. "Tu enemigo no jugará limpio, no puedes esperar que haga lo que TU piensas que hará…"

El joven cazador asintió, su semblante era tranquilo nuevamente… las palabras del pelirrojo eran totalmente ciertas. "Hai…" Murmuró.

"Envaina tu espada…" Ordenó el pelirrojo. "…enfocaremos de forma diferente tu entrenamiento…"

Shinji solamente le dio una mirada confundida antes de asentir y envainar su espada.

Por otro lado, los dos espectadores tenían expresiones muy diferentes en sus rostros.

"Nada mal…" Murmuró Kuugo, su mirada fija en el joven espadachín que era entrado por el pelirrojo. "…veamos que más tienes…"

El semblante de Asuka era totalmente diferente… esta era la primera ocasión que veía a Shinji combatir, ella sabía que él era inhumanamente veloz por lo que había presenciado en Rumania y en el Teatro de Tokyo-3, pero esa misma velocidad no le había permitido apreciar un combate como en esta ocasión.

"_Baka-Shinji es bastante fuerte…"_ Asuka recordó los veloces combates que había presenciado, recordando como el cazador había aniquilado a decenas de inhumanos enemigos sin problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _"Pero él…"_ Giró su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. _"¡…es un monstruo!"_ Pensó alarmada al ver como Hiko había derrotado con facilidad a su compañero piloto.

"Dejaremos el combate para más tarde… en este momento quiero que aprendas a blandir una espada" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Huh?" Shinji le dio una mirada extrañada.

"Blandir una espada no solo es moverla de un lado a otro, es un arte que inicia desde el momento en que ésta es desenvainada…" Al tiempo que decía eso el pelirrojo se acercaba hacia los postes de madera que estaban a unos metros al costado de ellos. "¡Requiere técnica!"

SLASH

Un hilo plateado atravesó un grupo de postes de madera… y Hiko yacía con su espada extendida hacia un costado.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Los postes se colapsaron al momento en el que Hiko se giró hacia Shinji con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro…

El joven cazador observó sorprendido como el pelirrojo había derribado cuatro postes con un solo blandir de su espada, era aún más sorprendente el hecho de que cada uno de estos tenía un diámetro de por lo menos veinticinco centímetros… y Hiko no derramó ni una gota de esfuerzo.

Shinji observó los derribados postes con asombro, él ciertamente había destajado a humanos y midians anteriormente en sus combates… pero no podía comparar carne y hueso con los gruesos diámetros de estos postes.

Inconscientemente su mano se postró en la empuñadura de su espada al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, tomó una postura de combate e imaginó un grupo de postes frente a él… con esta acción se ganó las miradas curiosas de Hiko, Kuugo y Asuka.

Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y sus músculos saltaron contra su piel en el momento que se preparó para blandir su espada…

SLASH SWIIFFFF

El cazador había puesto toda su velocidad en este movimiento…

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Hiko.

Kuugo y Asuka se encontraban a unos diez o doce metros frente a Shinji en el momento que éste blandió su espada.

El pelirrojo tuvo que utilizar toda su velocidad para desplazarse desde donde se encontraba hasta frente a Kuugo y Asuka… aunque fue tan solo por una fracción de segundo, su mirada nunca abandonó la siseante ráfaga que emergió de la espada de Shinji, la cual cortaba el aire y se dirigía hacia los dos espectadores.

SLASH

Hiko se había parado a poco más de un metro frente a la chica pelirroja y al forjador de espadas, y blandió su espada sin filo de abajo hacia arriba a toda velocidad en el momento que la siseante ráfaga se encontró dentro del rango de alcance de la hoja… el ataque del pelirrojo cortó la ráfaga partiéndola en dos y desviando el curso de los dos fragmentos hacia los costado…

SWIIIIF SWIIIIF CRANNK CRANNK

Las ahora dos ráfagas salieron disparadas contra el piso y al golpearlo se levantó una cortina de polvo al tiempo que volaban fragmentos de tierra y piedras pequeñas.

Kuugo y Asuka reaccionaron solamente al ver a Hiko de pie frente a ellos con su espada elevada sobre su cabeza y sus miradas se giraron rápidamente hacia las dos marcas en el piso…

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Hiko alarmado al tiempo que giraba su mirada hacia los dos espectadores y luego hacia los estragos de la ráfaga que había cortado, sus ojos violetas se abrieron en sorpresa al ver dos zanjas de poca profundidad y longitud en el piso. "¿Pero qué demonios?" Murmuró anonadado.

Shinji abrió sus ojos al escuchar una explosión, algo similar a como explotaba la tierra cuando Hiko utilizaba su 'técnica explosiva', pero el joven cazador se alarmó mucho al notar la cortina de polvo junto a Kuugo y a Asuka. "¿Están bien?" Preguntó preocupado mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, notando que su nuevo Sensei se encontraba frente a ellos pero con la mirada fija en dos zanjas en el piso. "¿Qué es eso…?"

El pelirrojo devolvió su incrédula mirada hacia Shinji. "Ikari…" Murmuró aun sorprendido.

"¿Qué-"

"¡Hahahahahahahahaha!" Asuka se exaltó cuando el pelinegro la interrumpió, la alemana iba a preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido cuando Kuugo estalló en una estruendosa carcajada. Al mismo tiempo Hiko y Shinji dirigieron sus miradas hacia el pelinegro, quien esbozaba una sonrisa feral y tenía un brillo en su maliciosa mirada. "¡Me voy de este lugar! ¡No seguiré perdiendo tiempo!" Exclamó el forjador al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, ganándose miradas confundidas por parte de Shinji y Asuka, y una furiosa por parte del pelirrojo.

"¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Acaso estás ciego?" Gruñó el pelirrojo señalando hacia las zanjas con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Kuugo se detuvo, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla y giró su mirada sobre su hombro, una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa en su rostro. "No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí… voy a forjar una espada para este chico…" La sonrisa maliciosa de Kuugo se amplió aún más y sus ojos se estrecharon. "…no puedo esperar a ver como este chico te patea el trasero en un par de años" Agregó antes de darse la vuelta y resumir su paso, alejándose. "Nos vemos, mucho gusto" Dijo al tiempo que alzaba su mano sobre su cabeza haciendo un gesto de despedida.

/Flashback/

La naranja luz de la puesta del sol iluminaba los jardines de la mansión Himura, y en los jardines, el pelirrojo espadachín se encontraba de pie sobre la punta de uno de los grandes postes de madera, equilibrando su estancia con un pie.

SLASH SWWIFFF SLASH SLASH

La silueta de Sorata se distorsionaba debido a la gran velocidad de sus movimientos, y el aire parecía aullar por el veloz blandir de su espada. El espadachín se movía de un poste a otro con gran facilidad y sin perder el equilibrio.

A los ojos del espectador que acababa de llegar solamente veía las líneas de la silueta de Hiko, así como un as dorado conforme la espada se deslizaba velozmente por el aire reflejando la luz del Sol.

Nuevamente Hiko se detuvo por un instante en uno de los postes de la orilla, su pierna derecha sosteniendo su postura sin esfuerzo sobre el poste de madera.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Kuugo…" Dijo el pelirrojo sin girar su mirada a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba su amigo pelinegro.

"Realmente en nada…" Respondió el descendiente de Shuko Arai encogiendo los hombros. "…al contrario" Agregó esbozando su típica sonrisa burlona al tiempo que alzaba un folder que sostenía en su mano.

Hiko giró su mirada y alzó las cejas al ver los papeles en la mano de su amigo. "Eso fue rápido…" Murmuró.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la oficina de Sorata, una copa de vino frente a cada uno de ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que encontraste?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

SPLAT

Kuugo arrojó el folder sobre el escritorio y éste se deslizó hacia el espadachín. "Velo tú mismo…" Respondió extendiendo su mano hacia la copa de vino frente a él y tomando un sorbo.

Los ojos violetas de Hiko solamente observaron por un segundo al pelinegro antes dirigirlos al documento frente a él. Abrió el folder y comenzó a pasar las múltiples hojas que se encontraban dentro.

"Fue un poco difícil rastrear específicamente lo que me pediste… pero confirmé tu sospecha…" Dijo Kuugo mientras el pelirrojo pasaba sus ojos por el documento.

"Interesante… es descendiente directo de Seta Soujiro por su línea materna…" Murmuró Hiko, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente y una media sonrisa plasmándose en su rostro.

"Quiero verlo combatir…" Dijo Kuugo con una expresión seria en su rostro. "….quiero ver que valga la pena forjar una espada para él…"

El pelirrojo cerró el folder, sus ojos fijos en los ojos de su amigo. "Mañana temprano entrenaremos… eres bienvenido"

/Fin de Flashback/

Después de observar la figura del pelinegro que se alejaba, Hiko giró su mirada hacia Shinji. "Eso nunca lo habías hecho, Ikari…" Murmuró.

El joven observó confundido a su Sensei por un segundo y luego hacia las dos zanjas en el piso. "¿Huh?" Cuestionó.

"Interesante…" Agregó Hiko con una expresión analítica en su rostro. "…el veloz blandir de tu espada generó una corriente cortante de aire…"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia su espada y sus ojos se estrecharon… una de las cosas que recordó al momento de blandir su espada, tan solo por un segundo, fue la pelea contra Souichiro, el momento cuando desplegó una columna de energía oscura contra los vampiros que le disparaban…

"Sigamos entrenando… esta habilidad tuya debemos de pulirla…" Dijo Hiko al tiempo que echaba su espada sobre su hombro y se giraba para volver al 'campo de batalla', una media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Shinji y Asuka permanecieron en silencio observando al pelirrojo.

"Eso fue peligroso ¡Baka!" Regañó la pelirroja, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo.

Shinji giró su confundida mirada hacia Asuka. "Lo siento…" Respondió ausentemente, su mente aun tratando de comprender el 'origen' de lo que acaba de hacer, y sin decir más, se dirigió hacia Hiko, dejando sola a la pelirroja.

Asuka estrechó su mirada en dirección al chico, sabía que algo le estaba pasando por la mente en ese momento.

"Señorita, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de desayunar?" Dijo una voz a su costado, la pelirroja giró su mirada hacia la voz y se encontró con el anciano que había entregado las espadas al pelirrojo espadachín momentos atrás.

"Eh… por favor…" Respondió Asuka sonriendo levemente ante la amable oferta del anciano.

"En un momento traeremos mesa y sillas, por favor aguarde…" Dijo Choji haciendo una reverencia respetuosa antes de retirarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Himura. 0740 Horas.

GRUUUGHH

"Ugghhh…" Se quejó Shinji al sentir su estómago gruñir por el hambre y girando su mirada hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba a algunos metros de donde entrenaba con Hiko.

Asuka se encontraba disfrutando alegremente de una taza de café acompañada de pan dulce, esto como postre después de haber desayunado un platillo alemán preparado por el chef de la residencia Himura. Incluso al pequeño Rock le había ido bien, quien se encontraba recostado perezosamente sobre su espalda después de haber comida croquetas con leche caliente.

El olor del desayuno de Asuka lo había estado torturando, distrayéndolo al hacer que su estómago rugiera, y en consecuencia era regañado por el pelirrojo.

CRACK

"¡Ouch!" Se quejó Shinji al ser golpeado por enésima vez en la espalda con el costado de la hoja de la espada de Hiko.

"¡Postura!" Regañó el pelirrojo.

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji tomando un hondo respiro del aroma del pan con café.

El pelirrojo meramente dejó salir un suspiro. "Creo que será imposible entrenarte con tanta distracción por aquí…" Murmuró girando su mirada hacia la pelirroja y mal interpretando las razones por las que el chico lanzaba miradas en dirección a ella. "…tienes prohibido traer a tu novia a los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante"

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó Shinji confundido. "¡No es eso! ¡Es que tengo hambre!" Se quejó, lágrimas dramáticas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo lo observó con ojo crítico por unos momentos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su reloj de pulso. "Casi son las ocho de la mañana… bien, creo que ya es hora de que te alistes para irte a la escuela…" Dijo no muy convencido.

"_¡Sí!"_ Exclamó Shinji mentalmente al haber sido liberado por fin de su tortura... err... entrenamiento.

"Vamos, tomemos asiento…" Dijo el pelirrojo señalando al chico que lo siguiera. "Llamaré a Choji-ojisan, ya deben de estar preparando el desayuno…"

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Exclamó Shinji dejando salir un sonoro suspiro al sentarse frente a la mesa donde estaba la pelirroja. "Me duele todo…" Agregó con lloriqueo mientras recargaba los brazos en la mesa y hundía su rostro en ellos.

"No es para tanto Ikari…" Dijo Hiko con una sonrisa colmilluda antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

PLAF

"¡Uuughh!" Se quejó el chico.

Asuka solamente observó en silencio el intercambio por unos segundos antes de intervenir. "Ayer estabas más golpeado" Dijo con observándolo con ojo crítico.

"Cierto…" Murmuró Hiko, recordando como el chico había vuelto todo vendado a clases, y por la expresión del chico sabía cómo era que sus heridas habían sanado tan rápidamente.

"Por cierto…" Dijo Asuka girando su mirada al pelirrojo. "…tienes una mansión muy grande…" Agregó, en eso iba implícita la pregunta '¿de dónde demonios sacaste todo esto?'.

"Todo es perfectamente legal…" Respondió el espadachín encogiendo los hombros al tiempo que tomaba una de las tazas que había sobre la mesa y se servía un poco de humeante café.

"¿Ah sí?" Cuestionó Asuka alzando una ceja.

Una expresión irritada se postró en el rostro de Hiko, quien tomó un sorbo de su café antes de responder con tono irritado. "Digamos que el negocio principal de mi familia es la construcción de infraestructura de seguridad de Tokyo-3 y de gran parte de Japón"

Los rostros de Shinji y Asuka se llenaron de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. La infraestructura de seguridad implicaba prácticamente todo los sistemas defensivos de Tokyo-3 y de las bases militares de Japón.

"Vaya…" Murmuró la alemana, sinceramente sorprendida. "¿Cómo es que un espadachín llega a la cabeza de eso?" Cuestionó ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Shinji, una mirada que decía 'Asuka, eso realmente no te incumbe'.

La mirada del pelirrojo se tornó distante al tiempo que sonreía levemente. "Niña, hay muchas cosas que no se encuentran en los libros de historia de Japón…" Luego giró su mirada hacia Asuka y Shinji. "Solo voy a decir que mi familia ha hecho mucho por el gobierno en el pasado y en el presente por nuestro país" Agregó encogiendo los hombros.

Los dos jóvenes lo observaron con sorpresa, no obstante, ambos giraron sus miradas a sus espaldas al notar la mirada de Hiko dirigirse a un punto sobre la cabeza de ellos y a la distancia.

"Señorita Sohryu, el baño está listo" Dijo el anciano que servía la mansión Himura para luego girar su mirada hacia los dos espadachines. "Himura-sama, Ikari-dono, sus desayunos estarán listos en un par de minutos…"

La chica solamente tomó la bolsa donde cargaba su ropa, la puso sobre su hombro y con su otra mano cargó al cachorro. "Con permiso…" Dijo alegremente.

Los dos espadachines la observaron alejarse en silencio. "Tshh vaya confianza la de tu amiga…" Murmuró Hiko cruzando los brazos.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji dejando salir un suspiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Veinte minutos después.

"Hiko-san, ¿Dónde puedo tomar un baño?" Preguntó Shinji poniéndose de pie después de haber terminado de desayunar.

"Hay dos secciones de las aguas termales, tu novia se encuentra en la primer sección…" Respondió el pelirrojo. "Entra por la puerta a mis espaldas, inmediatamente giras a la derecha y encontraras al fondo del pasillo la puerta de la segunda sección…" Agregó señalando sobre su hombro la puerta a sus espaldas con el pulgar.

"Arigato Hiko-san… Choji-san…" Agradeció el chico haciendo una reverencia al pelirrojo y al mayordomo, quien los acompañaba en silencio mientras desayunaban.

Los dos lo observaron retirarse con maleta al hombro y dirigirse hacia la puerta que le habían señalado.

"¿Secciones? ¿Himura-sama?" Preguntó el anciano mirando cuestionante al espadachín.

Sorata solamente esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Una pequeña venganza por lo de esta mañana…" Murmuró, ganándose una mirada aún más confundida por parte del anciano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka se encontraba en la orilla del estanque de piedras que contenía la cálida agua, su cabello envuelto en una toalla así como su torso. Se encontraba sumergida hasta el cuello, disfrutando de cómo sus músculos se relajaban por el agua caliente.

A sus espaldas el pequeño Rock jugaba con un jícara de madera… ya era un problema el traer al cachorro debido a que de la mansión irían directamente a la escuela, si se mojaba haría que infiltrarlo a la escuela fuera más difícil. "Le pediré a Chidori dejarlo en la sala de estudiantes…" Murmuró. _"Problema resuelto…"_

Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir un cómodo suspiro. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a unas aguas termales, de hecho la última ocasión fue un par de años atrás cuando enfrentaron aquel ángel dentro del volcán.

Recordó como se había resignado a ser consumida por la lava en aquella ocasión, como su EVA se hundía poco a poco cuando el cable había sido cortado por el ángel… y finalmente comenzar a emerger cuando la unidad 01 se lanzó a la lava sin protección para rescatarla.

Abrió sus ojos y clavó su mirada en el techo de bambú, en aquel tiempo era la única ocasión que recordaba que el hiciera algo así, cierto, cuando fue absorbido por aquel ángel había sido un intento estúpido por parte de él de 'tomar la iniciativa' que acabó muy mal.

"Pasan muchas cosas en dos años…" Murmuró, en ese momento vinieron a su mente imágenes de Rumania, del Teatro y finalmente de la noche anterior. "¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!" Gruñó ruborizándose no a causa de las aguas termales/

BLOB BLOB BLOB

Burbujas salieron del agua cuando súbitamente la pelirroja sumergió su cuerpo totalmente y abrazó sus piernas contras su pecho debajo del agua, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas infladas por aguantar la respiración.

"_¿En qué demonios estás pensando?" _Se cuestionó mientras sacudía su aun sumergida cabeza negativamente. Asuka no podía evitar recordar lo bien que había pasado la noche anterior, en ninguna de las 'citas' que Hikari arreglaba para ella de vez en cuando se había divertido o reído como lo hizo anoche, y siempre terminaba dejando plantados a los tipos.

Pero Asuka sabía que la noche anterior había sido diferente, la única forma en que podía describirlo, o se atrevía, era que había congeniado con su compañero piloto.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso aún más roja al recordar el momento en que el tacón de su zapatilla se rompió y el chico envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, y sus rostros- "¡Baaaaaaaaasta!" Exclamó a todo pulmón sacando su cabeza del agua de golpe y deteniendo su tren de pensamientos.

"¿¡A-A-A-A-A-A-Asuka!" Exclamó la voz familiar de un chico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji dejó sus ropas deportivas sobre la banca de madera y se ató una toalla a la cintura, caminó por el por el corto pasillo hecho de bambú hasta llegar a un pequeño claro frente a las aguas termales.

Había un poco de vapor pero a pesar de ello notó que las aguas termales no eran del todo grandes, aun así no dejaban de ser un lujo. El pequeño lago de agua caliente tenía unos cuantos metros de diámetro y más bien servía de separación con el claro del extremo contrario.

CRACK

WOOFF WOOFF

"¿Rock?" Preguntó Shinji paralizándose y frunciendo el ceño al notar cuando el cachorro ladró en el extremo contrario mientras jugaba con una jícara de madera.

SPLASH

"¡Baaaaaaaaasta!"

Shinji dio un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza su toalla para asegurar que esta seguía su lugar, una expresión de terror en su rostro y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿¡A-A-A-A-A-A-Asuka!" Exclamó tartamudeando.

Y en el momento que los ojos azul cielo de la chica hicieron contacto con sus azul cobalto, él deseó no haber hecho ruido alguno y salir huyendo del lugar rápidamente.

Por un momento la pelirroja se encontró a si misma confundida y en silencio mirando al chico frente a ella, a pesar del vapor alcanzaba notar los fantasmas de cicatrices heridas y un cuerpo atlético aunque no exagerado, y a pesar de que éste se encontraba solo cubierto por una toalla sus ojos se clavaron en el tatuaje en forma de pentagrama en el centro del pecho del chico…

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Pero la pelirroja tenía que salir de su trance.

"¡Lo siento!" Exclamó Shinji al mismo tiempo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y volviendo al pasillo por el que había salido, escondiéndose detrás de la pared y su mirada pegada en la pared frente a él. "¡Es culpa de Hiko-san! ¡Él me dijo que esto estaba dividido! ¡Lo juro!"

Asuka se aseguró de que su toalla cubriera su cuerpo antes de salir rápidamente de las aguas termales con su rostro totalmente rojo, una mirada asesina en su rostro y refunfuñando. "¿¡De qué demonios hablas maldito pervertido! ¡Es increíble cómo no pierdes el tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas! ¡Solo espera a que salgamos de aquí!"

"Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno…" Murmuraba Shinji del otro lado de las aguas termales con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos.

Fuera de las aguas termales el pelirrojo espadachín esbozó una sonrisa maligna al escuchar los amenazantes gritos de Asuka. "La venganza es dulce…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cerca del colegio Jindai. 0830 Horas.

La guapa peliazul caminaba tranquilamente, una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras tarareaba un alegre tono. A su costado, en una actitud mucho menos relajada y serena se encontraba el mercenario de cara cortada quien miraba de un lado a otro, cuidando recelosamente a su acompañante de cualquier imprevisto… lo malo es que generalmente era él mismo quien causaba esos imprevistos.

Sousuke le dio una mirada curiosa a la chica por un segundo. _"Chidori está de buen humor…" _Pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa satisfecha.

Desde la noche anterior, después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales pudo notar como la chica se encontraba más serena y alegre.

RING RING RING

"¿Huh?" Kaname se detuvo un segundo con una expresión curiosa en su rostro al escuchar sonar su teléfono celular, extrañada de que generalmente no recibía llamadas a estas horas de la mañana salvo por parte de Sousuke. "¿Sohryu?" Respondió después de ver el nombre de la pelirroja en el identificador de llamadas.

"_Hola Chidori…"_ Dijo la chica del otro lado del auricular.

Sousuke se detuvo junto al lado de Kaname mientras esta hablaba por teléfono.

"Hola Sohryu, ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó la whispered.

"_Hai, de hecho quería pedirles un favor a Sagara y a ti…"_

El volumen del teléfono de Kaname era lo suficientemente alto como para que Sousuke también escuchara, inmediatamente ambos se miraron confundidos al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Puertas del Colegio Jindai. 0835 Horas.

Shinji se bajó de un elegante automóvil negro que se detuvo frente a las puertas de Jindai… una expresión de derrota y culpa en su rostro. Luego sostuvo la puerta y del vehículo bajó la pelirroja, quien le lanzó una mirada amenazante al chico haciendo que este suspirara y deglutiera saliva sonoramente, también la alemana cargaba una maleta deportiva junto a su maleta de la escuela.

El cazador cerró la puerta y se despidió del chofer haciendo un movimiento con la mano, agradeciéndole que los haya llevado a la escuela.

Al girar su mirada hacia las puertas de Jindai se encontró con Sousuke y Kaname, el primero con una expresión tranquila en su rostro y la segunda con las manos en la cintura y mirándolo a él y a Asuka con desaprobación.

"Te dije que no era buena idea…" Murmuró hacia la pelirroja a su costado.

"Silencio Baka-Shinji-Hentai" Respondió esta sin voltear a verlo y antes de dirigirse hacia sus dos sempais.

Al acortar la distancia, Sousuke le lanzó una rápida mirada al vehículo del que habían descendido los dos pilotos e inmediatamente después una mirada cuestionante al joven Ikari, quien solamente elevó su dedo pulgar en señal de que no había problemas al respecto… Sousuke asintió levemente.

Por otro lado, ahora Kaname había cruzado sus brazos y alzados sus cejas mientras observaba expectante a la pelirroja. "¿No podías dejarlo en casa?" Preguntó.

Asuka giró sus ojos, irritada. "De haber podido lo hubiera hecho…" Respondió encogiendo los hombros y sosteniendo a lo 'que fuera' que estaba retorciendo dentro de la maleta deportiva.

"Entremos rápido, vamos con Hayashimizu-sempai" Dio Kaname dándose la vuelta y entrando por las puertas del colegio seguida de cerca por Asuka, Sousuke y Shinji.

Los ojos de los cuatro se estrecharon al comenzar a caminar por la explanada de la escuela. Todo el alumnado les daba miradas curiosas y cuchicheaban entre ellos sin quitarles la vista de encima.

"Algo no me gusta…" Murmuró Sousuke seriamente, comenzándose a incomodar por el exceso de atención y sus instintos 'mercenarios' saliendo a brote. Sus tres acompañantes se percataron de lo mismo que él pero decidieron hacer caso omiso, en ese momento tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

Mas tarde, después de caminar apresuradamente a través de los pasillos del Colegio Jindai, finalmente se encontraron frente a las puertas del consejo estudiantil.

TOC TOC TOC

"¿Hayashimizu-sempai?" Cuestionó Kaname.

"Adelante Chidori-kun" Se escuchó la respuesta del joven de cabellos violetas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Con permiso…" Se excusó la whispered mientas entraba a la gran y vacía aula siendo seguida por Sousuke y luego los dos pilotos Eva.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, vestido con sus impecables ropas blancas y Ren Mikihara de pie a su costado con una sonrisa serena y plácida en su rostro.

"Esto es interesante…" Dijo el educado joven con su mirada pegada en la pareja de pilotos a las espaldas de Kaname y Sousuke.

"Buen día Kaname-san, Sohryu-san, Sagara-kun, Ikari-kun" Saludó Ren a lo que el grupo de chicos devolvió el saludo.

"Chidori-san, no es común que te presentes a estas horas de la mañana en el salón del consejo estudiantil…" Dijo Atsunobu su fuerte mirada clavada en la peli-azul. "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Sagara-kun ha volado algo?" Preguntó Ren inocentemente.

Con una expresión seria y brazos cruzados Sousuke negó con la cabeza "Aun nada-"

WAAAAK

"Dolió…"

"¿Cómo que 'aun'?" Gruñó Kaname después de haberle propinado un golpe al mercenario con su abanico de papel.

Shinji solo observó sorprendido a la chica, no la había visto 'desenfundar' su tan letal arma, por su parte Asuka forcejeaba con el contenido de la mochila que continuaba retorciéndose.

Kaname titubeó unos segundos antes de plantear el problema que tenían en ese momento "Bueno, lo que sucede es que-"

"Sohryu-kun, imagino al tanto que está prohibido el traer mascotas a la escuela ¿no es así?" Dijo el joven de cabello violeta interrumpiendo a la peli-azul, una mirada perspicaz en su rostro y un brillo dramático en la esquina de sus lentes.

En ese momento todas las miradas se centraron en Asuka, quien aún se encontraba forcejeando con la mochila. "Lo sé, pero no teníamos opción…" Respondió la chica.

"Pudimos dejarlo con Himura-san…"Murmuró Shinji sarcásticamente por lo bajo.

"¡No iba a dejarlo con ese lunático!" Gruñó Asuka amenazantemente y haciendo que Shinji se arrepintiera de siquiera haber hablado con la mirada que le estaba dando.

"Déjalo salir de ahí, ha de ser muy incómodo" Intervino el presidente sin inmutarse por el arranque de la pelirroja.

"¿Huh? Oh… Hai" Murmuró la pelirroja al tiempo que ponía la mochila deportiva en el piso y abría el zipper.

WOOF WOOF

Apenas Asuka había abierto la mochila cuando de ésta saltó un pequeño cachorro de cabellos dorados. "¿Rock-kun?" Preguntó Ren sonriendo levemente al ver al pequeño Golden Retriever.

"Este es el problema…" Dijo Kaname señalando al cachorro, no obstante no obtuvo respuesta, los ojos de sus dos Sempai se encontraba pegados al punto que señalaba con su dedo.

Kaname giró su mirada "¿Quién es un buen perro? ¿Quién es un buen perro?" Decía Sousuke, quien se había acuclillado con una leve sonrisa para jugar con el cachorro…

"¿Quién diría?" Murmuró Asuka con tono burlón al ver al mercenario jugar con el pequeño Rock.

"Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo" Murmuró Kaname también, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y giró su mirada nuevamente hacia sus dos sempais. "Hayashimizu-sempai, ¿cree que sería posible de dejarlo aquí hasta que terminen las clases?"

Atsunobu observó en silencio al cachorro que ahora se encontraba corriendo por la habitación, excitado de conocer un hábitat nuevo aparte del de esta mañana en la residencia Himura. "Ikari-kun, Sohryu-kun… pueden dejar al cachorro en el aula del consejo estudiantil" Los dos pilotos dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado. "No obstante…"

"¿No obstante?" Preguntaron los dos al unísono alzando las cejas, el entrenamiento de sincronización seguía saliendo a brote.

FLAP

El presidente del concejo abrió su abanico súbita y dramáticamente, cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro con éste y estrechando sus ojos; los cuatro chicos de menor grado no sabían si el joven de cabello violeta sonreía tras el abanico. "En uno días más requeriré de su ayuda" Dijo con seriedad.

"Nada es gratis, ¿huh?" Murmuró Asuka esbozando una media sonrisa y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Shinji y Kaname.

"Así es…" Respondió el presidente sin inmutarse por el comentario y girando su abanico para mostrar la otra cara de éste. En este se encontraba impresa la palabra 'BENEFICIO'.

"_¿Cómo hace eso?"_ Se preguntó Kaname para sus adentros.

"No hay problema Hayashimizu-sempai" Intervino Shinji haciendo una reverencia respetuosa. "Puede contar con nuestra ayuda para lo que sea necesario"

Atsunobu cerró su abanico y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. "Lo haré, gracias por su disposición"

"Sohryu-san" Intervino Ren. "¿Hay algún problema si lo alimento?" Preguntó la serena chica de cabellos morados con su mirada fija en el cachorro y una leve sonrisa en su rostro; el cachorro sencillamente le daba vida a la silenciosa habitación.

Asuka sonrió levemente, por alguna razón la amabilidad y serenidad de Ren le agradaba, una serenidad muy diferente a la de Rei. "No hay problema, solo que no coma mucho… se puede enfermar del estómago"

"Bueno, ya que quedó todo claro nos retiramos" Intervino Kaname satisfecha por haber podido ayudar a sus dos amigos de grado escolar menor.

"Adelante" Respondieron los dos miembros del consejo estudiantil, Atsunobu asintiendo levemente y Ren haciendo una reverencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los cuatro chicos ya habían salido del aula del consejo estudiantil y se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del Colegio, los cuatro notaban como el alumnado les daba miradas curiosa, pícaras y como cuchicheaban entre ellos.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Exclamó la pelirroja deteniéndose abruptamente "¿¡Que es lo que están viendo!" Gruñó Asuka amenazantemente hacia un grupo de chicas de primer año, las pobres chicas inmediatamente se encogieron al encontrarse bajo la mira de la pelirroja.

"Buena estrategia… interrogar al débil" Murmuró Sousuke con sus brazos cruzados y una mano en su barbilla, una expresión conocedora en su rostro mientras asentía levemente.

"¡Guarda silencio!" Gruñó Asuka mirando al mercenario sobre su hombro y despegando su mirada solo por una fracción de segundo de las chicas. "Ahora… ¿me pueden decir que es tan interesante?" Dijo con un tono de voz siniestro. Las chicas parecían un grupo de corderitos frente a una tigresa, aguardando su fatal destino y no pudieron evitar bajar sus miradas atemorizadas.

El resto del alumnado que se encontraba en el pasillo desvió su atención a lo que fuera menos a la pelirroja o al grupo que la acompañaba, ya sabían por experiencia que el husmear en este tipo de situaciones no era del todo favorable.

"No me hagan preguntarlo de nuevo…" Dijo Asuka en un peligroso tono bajo.

El grupo de chicas empujó a una de ellas hacia enfrente, quien les lanzó una mirada dolida al haber sido traicionada por sus amigas y haber sido lanzada a la boca del lobo, digo, frente a Asuka.

"¡N-nada! ¡E-es solo que…! Emm…" La chica giró su mirada hacia sus amigas, quienes asintieron nerviosamente, nuevamente dirigió su titubeante y asustada mirada hacia Asuka, quien yacía de pie frente a ella con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y una molesta y expectante expresión en su rostro. La joven tomó un hondo respiro para armarse de valor e hizo una reverencia. "¡Felicidades por su relación con Ikari-kun! ¡Nos hace celosas a muchas de nosotras!" Exclamó con los ojos cerrados.

Todo quedó en silencio, una ventisca fría recorrió los pasillos del colegio mientras arrastraba un par de hojas de cuaderno.

Sousuke observaba la escena sin cambio alguno en su habitual expresión, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kaname, esta tenía una expresión de total confusión en su rostro al igual que Shinji.

Asuka era otra historia… sus ojos se encontraban sombreados ahora por su cabello y una peligrosa e invisible aura la rodeaba. "¿Nani?" Cuestionó con un tono feral.

La chica mantuvo su reverencia y apretó los ojos con fuerza. "Emmm… ¡Felicidades por su noviazgo con Ikari-kun!" Exclamó nuevamente.

El silencio continuó y la chica se arriesgó a abrir un ojo y lanzar una mirada hacia la pelirroja. "¿¡Nuestro que!" Exclamaron confundidos los dos pilotos con sus caras totalmente rojas. "¿¡De que estás hablando!"

La chica dio un salto atrás al ahora verse presa de los dos incomodados pilotos. Su respuesta fue meramente señalar hacia un mural donde se pegaba el periódico escolar en el fondo del pasillo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Esto…! ¡Esto…!" Exclamaron horrorizados los dos pilotos con sus caras totalmente rojas al ver las imágenes que estaban pegados en el mural. "¿¡Qué demonios!"

El grupo de jóvenes se dirigió hacia donde había señalado la chica de primer grado, y al llegar al mural se encontraron con varias fotografías pegadas ahí. "¿¡Quién fue el gracioso!" Gruñó Asuka, su fúrica mirada paseándose por el paralizado y aterrado alumnado. Obviamente no hubo respuesta.

"Oh vaya…" Murmuró Kaname viendo las fotos. "Veo que anoche se divirtieron tu e Ikari-kun…" Agregó en tono burlón.

"No molestes…" Amenazó Asuka lanzándole una mirada asesina a Kaname, quien ni se inmutó.

"¡Asuka-chan!"

La pelirroja ni siquiera pudo girar su mirada al escuchar la voz de Hikari alegremente exclamar su nombre cuando la chica de coletas la tacleó en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Estoy tan contenta por ti y por Ikari-kun!"

Shinji solamente dejó salir un suspiro cansado, una gota de sudor en su nuca… la vergüenza ya se le había pasado y ahora se encontraba en la etapa de resignación. El cazador le dio una rápida mirada a las fotografías en el mural.

La mayoría de estas eran de su cena en el restaurante The Peninsula, en una aparecían ambos sonriendo levemente, viéndose a los ojos y chocando copas de vino… eso fue al principio de la cena.

En otras fotografías aparecían riendo a carcajadas o simplemente platicando, una donde salía Asuka inclinada sobre la mesa tomando un poco del platillo del chico, y al recordarlo, el cazador se sonrojó un poco ante el 'espectáculo' deliberado que hizo la pelirroja. Esta última fotografía era seguida por Asuka sosteniendo su tenedor frente a él, haciéndolo creer que le daría de comer en la boca, y ciertamente esa fotografía se prestaba a malinterpretaciones para la gente que no sabía que la pelirroja solamente estaba jugando con él.

En otra fotografía aparecían ambos sonrojados mientras los músicos del restaurante les dedicaban una melodía, y como esas había otras fotografías… pero la que lo hacía sonrojarse era la fotografía de él sujetando a Asuka por la cintura contra su cuerpo, habían capturado el momento en que el tacón de la zapatilla de la pelirroja se había roto… en la fotografía aparecían ambos con ojos entrecerrados y sus miradas fijas en la del otro, sus labios partidos y sus rostros sonrojados a escasos centímetros de distancia.

"_¡Rayos!"_ Pensó Shinji. _"¿Realmente iba a ocurrir 'eso'…?" _Se cuestionó.

"¡No! ¡Espera Hikari!" La avergonzada voz de Asuka lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos.

"Yo sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento…" Continuaba Hikari, al soltar su abrazo con la pelirroja se podían ver sus ojos llorosos de borrego y un rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Q-que?" Exclamó Asuka confundida al ser tomada por sorpresa por ese comentario, pero sacudió su cabeza negativamente y se 'enfocó' nuevamente. "¡No es lo que tú crees Hikari!"

Pero la chica la seguía ignorando, y rápidamente se giró hacia Shinji y lo tomó de las manos, la expresión tierna de la chica nunca abandonando su rostro. La pelirroja, irritada, cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano.

"Ikari-kun, cuida mucho de Asuka-chan, es una buena chica, orgullosa, pero una buena chica…" Decía Hikari con sus ojos llorosos y sonriendo radiantemente, lo cual incomodaba demasiado a Shinji. "Yo siempre supe que le gustabas, más aun después de enterarme que ustedes se habían besado…" Eso hizo que el rostro del chico se tornara roja y lanzara una rápida mirada a Asuka, quien tenía en su rostro una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. El joven cazador dejó salir un suspiro… este sería un laaargo día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

Kaname y Sousuke caminaban por los pasillo de Jindai dirigiéndose a sus aulas, no obstante, la peli-azul no puedo evitar notar algo raro en la seriedad de su guardián. Kaname no sabía en qué momento había aprendido a interpretar los cambios minúsculos en la ilegible expresión de Sousuke que le permitían notar ciertos cambios de ánimo en él.

"¿Qué sucede Sousuke?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Acababan de apartarse del grupo de pilotos, y desde entonces notó la pensativa expresión en el serio rostro del mercenario.

"Me intriga el origen de esas fotografías…" Respondió con seriedad, su mente analizando todos los posibles escenarios.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Kaname mirándolo con extrañeza y alzando una ceja.

"Están por todas partes…" Agregó Sousuke señalando a los muros donde se encontraban pegadas las fotografías con cinta a lo largo de los pasillos.

La peli-azul dejó salir un suspiro. "Piensas demasiado las cosas…" Dijo encogiendo los hombros y alzando las manos. "…es una broma que le está jugando alguien a Ikari-kun y a Sohryu…" Explicó. A lo que Sousuke le lanzó una mirada cuestionante.

"¿Cómo sabes eso Chidori?" Esto bien podría representar que alguien logró burlar la guardia de Sección 2 y los amenaza a través de imágenes de la información que logró recopilar…"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?" Exclamó la chica exasperada.

"Demostrar que fue capaz de burlar la protección de los pilotos y crear caos dentro de NERV a través de ello…" Todo dentro de la cabeza de Sousuke tenía sentido.

"Relájate Sousuke…" Insistió Kaname, sabiendo que las teorías de Sousuke no llevarían a nada bueno.

La peli-azul se relajó un poco al llegar a la puerta de su salón de clases.

"Iré a investigar…" Dijo Sousuke girándose de pronto al tiempo que salía corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Kaname desde la puerta. La chica cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, y al retirar su mano había una expresión de intranquilidad e irritación. "No, no va a resultar en nada bueno…" Murmuró dejando colgar sus brazos a sus costados y encorvándose con una nubecita negra sobre su cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco antes. Calles de Tokyo-3.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Exclamó Misato indignada mientras conducía, y a su costado, en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraba una tranquila Ayanami Rei observando por la ventanilla. Cuando la mujer no vio respuesta alguna por parte de la peli-azul, hizo un puchero con la boca, indignándose un poco más y continuó sus quejas. "¡Pudieron haber avisado cuando se fueron!"

"Ikari-kun dejó un recado debajo de la puerta…" Dijo Rei girando su curiosa mirada hacia la adulta.

"Sí, lo leí…" Dijo Misato girando su mirada a un costado y bajando el tono de voz.

"Misato-san ¿Por qué no se comunica con Ikari-kun por teléfono?" Preguntó Rei.

Misato nuevamente puso cara de niña indignada. "Estoy enojada con él…" Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Rei alzó una ceja. "¿Misato-san?"

"¡Es que no dejó desayuno hecho!" Exclamó la mujer, sintiéndose de pronto como si se encontrara en un interrogatorio y con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos. "¡Y tengo hambre, y no me gusta desayunar ramen, y yo no sé cocinar y…!" La interminable lista continuó.

"Me pregunto porque habrá ido Sohryu…" Murmuró la peli-azul, y al decir eso se detuvo abruptamente, no entendía de donde había surgido esa duda. Ella misma se dio cuenta que nunca antes le habían preocupado esos detalles, con saber la 'información base' le era más que suficiente.

"Hahahaha Asuka-chan ya no se le puede despegar a Shinji-kun" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, la expresión de drama ya había desaparecido por completo. La chica de ojos carmesí la observó con curiosidad, sorprendida por los cambios de estado de ánimo tan súbitos de la mujer. "Creo que la cita que tuvieron anoche funcionó bastante bien kukukuku…" Reía Misato.

"¿Cita?" Cuestionó la peli-azul con curiosidad.

"Aham" Asintió Misato, su mirada al frente en el camino. "…Asuka es demasiado terca y Shinji-kun demasiado tímido, así que alguien debe de intervenir…" Rei parpadeó, aun esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. "… y por eso arreglé que salieron ellos dos solos ayer en la noche…"

"Pero ambos viven solos, ¿no-"

"Es diferente Rei-chan…" Interrumpió Misato la pregunta de Rei. "…en una cita hay un ambiente romántico, cierta privacidad e intimidad…" Al decir eso último la mujer dejó salir un suspiro. "…y tan cerca que estuvieron de besarse" Se quejó desairada.

"¿Besarse?" Cuestionó Rei, el alboroto del receso del día anterior pasando por su mente. "Mmm… ¿Entonces Ikari-kuny Sohryu ya han salido antes?" Preguntó.

"¿Huh? No que yo sepa, porque lo preguntas Rei-chan" Dijo la Mayor con curiosidad.

"Sohryu se mostró bastante molesta el día de ayer cuando nuestros compañeros descubrieron que se había besado con Ikari-kun"

SHRRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEKKK

Rei apena había terminado su frase cuando sus manos se lanzaron en búsqueda de algo de que sujetarse. Misato había frenado repentinamente y el auto se sacudió de un lado a otro por toda la calle.

Los demás conductores sonaban sus cláxones y gritaban majaderías a la mujer por el caos que había creado por la calle. "¿¡Que ellos que!" Exclamó Misato totalmente sorprendida y mirando a Rei expectante. "¿¡Cuando ocurrió eso!" La mujer tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… eso era algo que ella no sabía.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo, recobrando la respiración de nuevo, el repentino frenado del auto y la aparente pérdida de control de éste la había tomado por sorpresa… aunque no era nada comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrada en un EVA, aunque ciertamente eso nunca le había pasado en un EVA.

"¿¡Cuando paso eso Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato como una niña desesperada por abrir sus regalos de navidad, e ignorando los cláxones que sonaban detrás de ella por los conductores furiosos de que la mujer detuviera el tráfico.

"Misato-san… está deteniendo el tráfico" Dijo Rei antes que nada.

"¿Ah?" La mujer giró su mirada hacia atrás, finalmente notando al resto de furioso conductores. "Cierto…" Luego resumió el curso del vehículo. "¿Y bien?" Insistió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No se especificó la fecha…" Respondió Rei recordando el suceso del día anterior. "…pero imagino que fue antes de que Ikari-kun se… fuera Tokyo-3" Explicó titubeando un poco en las últimas palabras.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró la mujer con una expresión y sonrisa malévola en su rostro. "Ya veo… Kukukuku" Rió Misato macabramente, y al ver esto, por un momento Rei no supo si había dicho algo inapropiado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka se encontraba furiosa, como si las fotografías no fueran lo suficientemente embarazosas y fáciles de malinterpretar. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su salón, acompañada por Hikari y Baka-Shinji, se topó con el estúpido y molesto séquito de chicas que prácticamente idolatraban a Shinji.

Estas lo habían rodeado rápidamente y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, el grupo de chicas incluso intentó intimidarla a ella con miradas feas... ¡A ella! ¡A la grandiosa Asuka Langley Sohryu! Pero Asuka se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como el grupo de chicas se retorcía y se intimidaba ante la mirada fea que les devolvió ella, sumando a eso la mirada suplicante de Shinji mientras se alejaba, dejándolo a él para que lidiara con esa molestia…

Entrar al salón no había sido nada cómodo, fue recibida por sonrisas pícaras por parte de los chicos y de una que otra chica, así como expresiones decepcionadas por parte de las chicas y uno que otro chico… esas miradas y expresiones desaparecieron cuando sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente, haciendo que todos se ocuparan de sus asuntos.

"Nada más encuentre al cabrón que tomó esas fotos…" Gruñó la pelirroja al tiempo que arrojaba su mochila junto a su banco y tomaba asiento, recargaba su codo en la paleta del banco y su rostro contra la palma de su mano, su furiosa mirada pegada a la ventana. Hikari tomó asiento junto a ella no sin antes darle un beso a su novio.

"No es tan malo Asuka-chan…" Intervino Hikari. "Siendo sincera, en esa fotos parece que realmente se estaban divirtiendo…" Agregó seriamente.

"¡C-claro que no!" Exclamó Asuka con la cara totalmente roja. "¡N-nada de eso!" Se defendió moviendo los brazos frenéticamente frente a ella.

"Vaya, sabía que mudarse contigo era parte un plan malévolo tuyo…" Dijo Toji desde su asiento. "…finalmente lo sedujiste"

"¡T-tu guarda silencio idiota!" Gruñó Asuka con una vena en su mano y su puño, el cual agitaba en dirección de Toji.

Asuka pegó su mirada en el asiento frente a ella. "Asuka-chan, está bien, no tiene nada de malo decir que pasaste un buen rato con Ikari-kun…" Dijo Hikari con tono maternal y una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

La alemana no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. "¡Pero no fue una cita!" Exclamó alzando su mirada hacia Hikari. Esa frase más bien había estado dirigida al resto de sus compañeros para que dejaran de decir estupideces.

La chica de coletas sonrió mientras asentía levemente, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se tranquilizara.

"Pero Asuka-chan, platícame a donde fueron…" Dijo la chica de coletas, ansiosa de escuchar jugosos detalles de la cita… err, salida… de Asuka con Shinji.

"_Lo sabía…"_ Pensó la alemana girando su mirada a un costado. Hikari solamente le estaba dando por el lado para que le platicara del origen de esas fotos. "Todo fue culpa de Misato…" Dijo la alemana indignada al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, alzaba su rostro y cerraba sus ojos.

"¿Huh?" Hikari alzó una ceja, confundida.

"¡Ikari-kun!" "¡Hey! ¡Ikari!" Exclamaron algunas sus compañeros y compañeras al unísono. "¡Perro con suerte!" "¿Es verdad lo de Sohryu y lo tuyo?"

El pobre chico había logrado escapar del grupo de chicas del pasillo y había usado sus habilidades para escapar del alumnado y llegar a su salón… solo para encontrarse con lo mismo…

"¿Son novios?"

"¿Qué tan lejos llegaron?"

"Sohryu ha de ser una fiera ¿no?"

Las preguntas lo bombardeaban, unas más indiscretas e imprudentes que otras, Shinji alzó sus manos frente a él mientras comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda al ahora no tener escapatoria.

Toji no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa colmilluda al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo y compañero piloto, realmente estaba disfrutando el alboroto.

Por su parte Hikari dio un saltó al sentir de pronto un aura asesina a sus espaldas mientras tenía su mirada pegada en el alboroto, al voltear deglutió saliva nerviosamente al ver como el cabello de Asuka oscurecía su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de un color 'rojo demonio'.

"¡Dejen en paz a Ikari-kun!" Exclamó Hikari poniéndose de pié rápidamente y tratando de disipar el alboroto tranquilamente… antes de que Asuka comenzara a asesinar gente.

Los alumnos del escandaloso grupo giraron sus miradas hacia Hikari, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero no fue eso lo que los hizo ponerse nerviosos, sino la asesina presencia de la pelirroja detrás de la delegada de clase… no pasaron más de tres segundos cuando el tumulto se había disipado.

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro cansado, y asintió en agradecimiento a Hikari, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia Asuka. "¿Me decías?" Cuestionó alegremente.

El aura asesina de Asuka se disipaba poco a poco… al mismo tiempo que Shinji se acercaba a su asiento.

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclamó Shinji desparramándose en su asiento.

La pelirroja miró al chico de reojo antes de girar su mirada hacia Hikari, quien se había percatado de su mirada y ahora batallaba por contener una sonrisa colmilluda. "En el receso te platico Hikari…"

"¡Oouuumm! ¿Por qué?" Se quejó la delegada haciendo un puchero.

Asuka miró sobre el hombro de Hikari y respondió. "Porque ya llegó la chica maravilla y eso significa que ya va a iniciar la clase pronto…"

"¿Huh?" Hikari se giró hacia la puerta del salón y vio a la otra piloto Eva entrar al salón.

Hikari y Asuka siguieron a la peli-azul con la mirada hasta que esta tomó asiento junto a ellas. "Buen día Ayanami" "Hola chica maravilla…" Saludaron respectivamente.

Rei asintió en respuesta. "Buen día…" La oji-roja tenía una expresión más pensativa de lo ordinario, pero la pelirroja y la delegada de clase simplemente lo descartaron y siguieron su plática.

Un par de minutos más tarde el último miembro de la 'bolita' se hizo presente.

"¿Huh?" Hikari miró extrañada a un jadeante Kensuke, quien además estaba ojeroso y desaliñado. "¿Qué le habrá pasado a Aida-kun?" Preguntó siguiéndolo con la mirada.

"Tshh… seguro se desveló haciendo cosas pervertidas al no tener con quien salir en White Day" Se burló Asuka con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Hikari inmediatamente giró su mirada hacia ella y la pelirroja se percató inmediatamente de la sonrisa pícara que le estaba dando su amiga. "¿¡Que estás insinuando con esa sonrisa Hikari Horaki!" Gruñó una molesta y colorada Asuka.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes.

"Buen día Ayanami-san" Rei se dirigía a su aula cuando fue llamada por Ren Mikihara, quien parecía haberla estado esperando ya que se encontraba en la base de las escaleras.

"Mikihara-san" Saludó ella asintiendo levemente.

"Ayanami-san, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que en el receso pasara a la sala del consejo estudiantil para continuar con los preparativos…" Dijo Ren.

"Hai… no hay problema"

"Arigato Ayanami-san" Agradeció la elegante chica haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras Rei se encontró con una escena que sería bizarra en algún otro lugar y para algunas otras personas.

"No me obligues a exprimir la información de ti…" En la esquina de la escalera un chico de cabello café tenía aprisionado con una llave de brazo a otro chico contra la pared, una pistola apuntada a la cabeza mientras lo interrogaba.

"¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo no vi nada!" Gritaba el chico aprisionado mientras salían lágrimas dramáticas de sus ojos.

"El club de basketball entrena temprano el día de hoy, tu debiste ver algo…" Presionaba el chico de cara cortada.

El resto del alumnado ya estaba acostumbrado a eso así que lo ignoraban y se iban de largo, como si fuera lo más común y simple…

No obstante el peculiar color azul del cabello de Rei fue captado por la rabadilla del ojo de Sousuke. "Señorita Ayanami, buen día…" Saludó el mercenario como si nada. "¿Me permitiría un minuto?"

"Buen día Sagara-san" Respondió la chica mirando con curiosidad al mercenario. "Hai…"

"Vete, no quiero encontrarte de nuevo…" Escuchó a Sousuke murmurar en el ido del jugador de basketball mientras guardaba el arma en su bolsillo y liberaba su brazo.

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" El pobre sujeto asintió con lágrimas dramáticas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

El mercenario solo sacudió su cabeza negativamente al ver al chico salir despavorido, decepcionado ante la poca presión que soportaban los civiles.

Giró su mirada hacia la piloto Eva, quien lo esperaba pacientemente, y se despejó la garganta. "Señorita Ayanami, me gustaría saber si podría asistirme en brindarme cierta información que requiero…"

"Cualquier información concerniente a las operaciones, localizaciones y personal de NERV queda totalmente restringido su divulgación deliberada, esto es totalmente penalizado…" Dijo la chica con voz monótona.

Sousuke asintió con una expresión seria en su rostro y con sus brazos cruzados. "No hay problema, comprendo las políticas de seguridad bajo las que ha de regirse NERV…"

"¿En qué puedo asistirlo Sagara-san?" Cuestionó la chica.

"Es sobre estas fotos…" Dijo Sousuke extendiendo un pedazo de papel en dirección de la chica.

Rei parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar el pedazo de papel de las manos de Sousuke.

Rei alzó las cejas al ver la fotografía. "¿Ikari-kun y Sohryu?" Dijo mirando de forma cuestionante al chico.

"Hai… estas fotografías fueron tomadas la noche de ayer, durante y después de la cena de ambos" Respondió el mercenario seriamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo el fotógrafo pudo haber burlado la vigilancia de NERV?" Preguntó el chico intrigado.

Rei parpadeó un par de veces, algo que había dicho Misato durante el spa volvió a su mente. "Lo siento Sagara-san, no tengo información al respecto…" Respondió.

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias Ayanami-san… Debo continuar, con permiso" Sousuke se despidió con un leve asentimiento antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su investigación.

Rei observó en silencio como el chico se retiraba, sentía latir su corazón rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… Rei Ayanami había mentido.

Continuó su camino por las escaleras, miles de pensamientos pasando por su mente. ¿Por qué había mentido? Era cierto que Misato había dicho que no comentaran nada respecto a su pacto con Kaji de dejar a Shinji y Asuka solos en su cena, sin vigilancia… pero ella pudo haber respondido de otra forma como diciendo que no tenía permitido hablar al respecto, o algo así, pero no… eso fue lo que llegó a su mente y lo primero que dijo.

Rei Ayanami necesitó de toda su fuerza voluntad para deshacer de ese sentimiento incontrolable que a invadió al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke caminaba por los pasillos de Jindai, hacía menos de un minuto que se había topado con Rei y que había dejado en libertad al chico del equipo de basketball, la gente lo observaba y cuchicheaba, muchos habían presenciado el espectáculo de hacía unos minutos.

"_Bien…"_ Pensó.

Al ver las fotografías de Shinji y Asuka en los alrededores llamó inmediatamente a Melissa y Kurtz, pidiendo que verificaran las cámaras de vigilancia perimetrales que habían instalado en búsqueda de accesos de personas sospechosas, sus dos compañeros le habían dado respuesta negativa al respecto… "Si tuviera cámaras dentro del perímetro…" Lamentó.

Esa había sido una orden y exigencia de Kaname: 'no había problema que vigilara la escuela, pero tendría que hacerlo desde afuera…'

Así que la persona que pegó las fotografías en los murales tenía que ser un alumno de Jundai. Desde el principio supo que el jugador de baloncesto no era su 'hombre', pero los rumores de que estaba investigando arrojarían al culpable… sus nervios lo delatarían.

"¡Permiso! ¡Permiso!" Exclamaron un par de voces conocidas a sus espaldas haciéndolo voltear.

El mercenario alzó las cejas al ver a Shinji Kazama y Aida Kensuke corriendo por los pasillos mirando nerviosamente por los alrededores, el primero cargando cinta adhesiva y engrapadora, mientras el segundo sujetaba un bloque de papeles.

"¡Buen día Sagara-kun!" "¡Buen día Sagara-san!" Exclamaron al pasar a su costado.

Sousuke los miró en silencio por unos segundos.

CRACK

Apuñó una mano, la sujeto con la otra y tronó las articulaciones de sus dedos. "Interesante…" Murmuró con la mirada fija en los dos chicos que se retiraban.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hahahahahahahaha" El salón completo estalló en una carcajada.

Un sonrojado Shinji le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Toji, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Por su parte Asuka, con su cara roja miraba al deportista con odio.

"V-vamos Asuka-chan, tranquila… fue solo una broma de Toji-kun…" La trató de tranquilizar Hikari.

"¡No digas eso mientras te ríes!" Exclamó la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y ahora mirando amenazantemente a su amiga.

"Con amigos así…" Murmuró Shinji girando su irritada mirada a un costado.

Toda la mañana Toji había estado molestando a Asuka y a Shinji, quien simplemente estaba aprovechando el hecho de que todos sabían que ellos dos vivían juntos, las fotografías publicadas y su apodo de 'recién casados'.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó Shinji, al fin se podría librar un rato de Toji y de sus burlas.

"¿Qué pasa Ikari? ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo con Sohryu en el receso?" Intervino Toji con una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Claro que no!" "¡Voy a matar a ese cabrón!" Exclamaron Shinji y Asuka respectivamente con sus caras rojas.

"Hahahahahahahaha" El salón nuevamente dejó salir una carcajada.

"Nee, Toji-kun… creo que deberías dejarlos ya…" Dijo Hikari por lo bajo al tiempo que señalaba a la pareja de pilotos con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Pero es divertido…" Se quejó Toji rogándole con la mirada. "No me quites esto por favor…"

"No Toji-kun, míralos…" Dijo Hikari con seriedad señalándolos de nuevo.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada al otro, cada uno tenía su rostro girado hacia el lado contrario, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto que le diera más motivos al Toji de continuar con sus burlas.

Toji sonrió levemente. "De acuerdo…" Respondió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería su novia. Era cierto que la relación de Shinji y Asuka había dejado de ser algo amargo desde un par de semanas atrás, si continuaba molestándolos solamente le dificultaría a su amigo el poder 'dar el paso'. "…ya no los voy a molestar tanto…"

Hikari lo miró con una expresión blanca en su rostro, Toji solo sonrió culpablemente y encogió los hombros. "…voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda"

La chica de coletas solamente dejó salir un suspiro.

RIIIIING RIIIIING

El teléfono de Kensuke sonó en ese momento, el chico de gafas había mantenido un bajo perfil durante el día. "¿Sagara-san?" Preguntó confundido. "H-hai… nos vemos en un momento"

Cinco pares de ojos estaban clavados ahora en el otaku militar. "¿Era Sagara?" Preguntó Shinji con curiosidad.

"Hai, quiere que nos veamos en el techo en unos minutos… Y no dijo nada de que fuera solo ¿vienen?" Respondió Kensuke.

"Vamos" Dijo Shinji poniéndose de pié.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Gritaban horrorizados los dos chicos de lentes. Shinji Kazama y Kensuke Aida se abrazaban aterrados mientras les salían lágrimas dramáticas de los ojos. "¡No nos lastimen!" Gritaban.

"¡A-suka! ¡Espera!" Shinji forcejeaba mientras sujetaba a una Asuka-Berserker que trataba de lanzarse a asesinar a los dos chicos arrinconados en la esquina de la barda del techo de la escuela.

"¡Los voy a destripar! ¡Juro que voy a matarlos!" Gritaba la endemoniada pelirroja.

"¡Sousuke! ¡Basta!" Gritaba Kaname mientras extendía sus brazos frente a los dos aterrados chicos, tratando de evitar que el mercenario se acercara con el zumbante 'taser' que tenía en la mano.

"A un lado Chidori, este 'taser' es peligroso, pueden dejar inmovilizado a un hombre adulto por hasta quince minutos…" Decía Sousuke mientras se trataba de abrir paso hacia los chicos. "...lo pondré en 'bajo' mientras los interrogo"

"¡Nada de 'bajo'! ¡Sousuke! ¡Sohryu! ¡Basta!" Exclamaba Kaname mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

"¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡A ti casi no te sacaron una foto casi…!" Asuka se detuvo abruptamente. "…casi…" Murmuró dejando de forcejear y bajando su mirada, sus mejillas comenzando a tornarse rosas.

"¿Huh?" Shinji miró confundido a la pelirroja, la sujetaba de los brazos desde detrás de ella.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Suéltame pervertido!" Exclamó Asuka girándose hacia Shinji alejándose del agarre de Shinji, su rojo rostro era sombrado por su cabello.

Hikari observaba la escena desde un par de metros atrás, manteniendo una distancia 'segura' junto con el resto del grupo. "¡Kawaiiiii!" Murmuró con ojos de ternero.

"¡Cállate Hikari!" Exclamó una avergonzada Asuka agitando sus brazos frenéticamente.

Kazama y Kensuke se relajaron un poco al ver que ya la pelirroja había salido de su trance Berserker y ahora solamente los miraba con malicia, esperando a que Sousuke se abriera paso a ellos y los torturara con el 'taser'.

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó una molesta Kaname con una vena en su frente.

El grupo de chicos observó aterrado como la chica aplicaba una llave en el brazo de Sousuke, haciendo que el la electrificante punta del taser hiciera contacto con el cuello del aterrado, y ahora paralizado, mercenario.

El lugar quedó en un sepulcral silencio.

"Que extremo…" Dijo Ono-D observando con ojos abiertos como platos la escena.

"Ahora, ustedes…" Dijo Chidori con una mirada y voz amenazante girándose hacia Kensuke y Kazama, ignorando las miradas atemorizadas de sus amigos al ver éstos lo que acababa de hacer con Sousuke, quien estaba en el piso con espuma saliéndole de la boca. "Tienen mucho que explicar…" Gruñó, su azul cabello sombreando sus ojos siniestramente.

"H-hai…" Respondió un titubeante Kensuke.

/Flashback/

Kyoko les acababa de dar la noticia de que Sousuke había invitado a salir a Kaname y Rei se había retirado con Ren.

Kensuke buscaba rápidamente en sus bolsillos al sentir que su teléfono celular vibraba, su rostro mostró desconcierto al checar su teléfono y encontrar un mensaje de un número que desconocía… no obstante, al comenzar a leerlo, una expresión boba se pintó en su rostro al tiempo que sonría con malicia.

"Con permiso, tengo algo que atender…" Se excusó el otaku militar con sus amigos mientras se retiraba, estos solamente asintieron en respuesta mientras seguían discutiendo de la cita de Sousuke con Kaname.

El chico de lentes, sonriente, leyó el mensaje una vez más.

"_Hola Aida-kun, necesito que te comuniques conmigo cuando tengas tiempo. No le digas a Asuka o Shinji-kun. Misato K 3"_

Eso explicaba la boba sonrisa en el rostro del chico. No importaba si estuviera en medio de un examen o haciendo cualquier cosa, ¡Acababa de obtener el número de Misato y tenía un pretexto para llamarla!

"Toma eso Toji…" Murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa. El alto piloto Eva se había negado a darle el número de Misato, ya que ésta se lo había brindado a él solamente para asuntos de NERV.

Una vez que se encontró en una zona sin mucha gente marcó al número de la mujer. El joven deglutió saliva y sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por los nervios.

"_Hola Aida-kun"_ Respondió alegremente Misato Katsuragi del otro lado de la línea. _"No espera que llamaras tan pronto"_

"Ho-hola Misato-san, gusto en saludarla…" Dijo el chico nerviosamente. "¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"_Hehehe digamos que necesito de tus habilidades como fotógrafo…"_ Respondió la mujer con un tono de voz juguetón. En ese momento la imaginación de Kensuke tomó control sobre él.

/Imaginación de Kensuke/

Misato en bikini con arrodillada en arena, sus manos en su nuca y sus brazos extendidos. Kensuke tomaba una fotografía tras otras. "¿Esta bien esta pose Kensuke-kun?" Preguntaba con una expresión tímida.

"¿Y así?" Preguntó de nuevo la mujer, ahora se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de los profesores del salón de Kensuke, Misato un traje de colegiala bastante chico para su talla, sus piernas cruzadas sexymente mientras lamía una paleta de cereza.

/Mundo real/

Kensuke tenía un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

"_¿Me escuchas Aida-kun?"_ Preguntaba Misato desde el otro lado de la línea al no tener respuesta por parte del chico por unos segundos.

"Ahhhh…" Balbuceaba el otaku aun perdido en su imaginación, una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras el hilo de sangre de su nariz se hacía más grande.

"_¿¡Aida-kun!"_ Exclamó preocupada Misato.

"¿Eh?" El chico salió de su trance pervertido y se percató de donde estaba. "Sí, lo siento Misato-san…" Se disculpó, lamentando más que su fantasía hubiera sido interrumpida. "¿Qué decía?"

"_Como te decía…" _Resumió la Mayor su llamada. _"…Shinji-kun y Asuka tendrán una cita esta noche-"_

"¿¡Que!" Exclamó Kensuke incrédulo y alarmado interrumpiéndola. "¿¡Cuando sucedió eso! ¿Más bien cómo pasó?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Lo silenció Misato, el chico de lentes guardó silencio y miró a sus alrededores, ya había llamado la atención de la poca gente que había ahí y rió nerviosamente. "Ellos no lo saben…" Agregó la mujer.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó el chico confundido. "Ohhh… ya veo" Murmuró con una sonrisa pícara, comprendiendo el plan de la mujer. "Soy todo oídos, Misato-san"

/Fin de Flashback/

"¡Voy a matar a Misato!" Gruñó una furiosa pelirroja.

"¿Porque no me sorprende?" Dijo Shinji con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión blanca en su rostro.

"Así que fue eso…" Dijo el mercenario, una expresión seria en su rostro y con la mano en su barbilla.

"Vaya yo pen- ¿¡huh!" Kaname iba a hacer un comentario pero se detuvo en seco al ver al mercenario nuevamente de pie como si nada. "¿¡Qué no estabas tirado!" Exclamó.

"Como sea…" Murmuró la pelirroja con su cabello sombrando su rostro mientras tronaba sus nudillos. "…espero que lo que te haya pagado Misato haya valido la pena, porque ahora vas a morir con tu amigo…"

"¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Nuevamente los dos otakus de lentes se abrazaron con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras el resto del grupo solamente sonreía nerviosamente con gotas de sudor en sus frentes.

"Ikari-san, Sohryu-sam…" Intervino la tranquila voz de Ren Mikihara, al girar sus miradas vieron que Rei la acompañaba. La chica de cabello morado sonrió al ver que la habían notado. "Hayashimizu-sempai quiere hablar con ustedes"

"¿Huh?" Cuestionaron Shinji y Asuka al unísono.

"¡Rock!" Exclamó la pelirroja acordándose del cachorro que había dejado. Entre todo el alboroto y su furia berserker lo había olvidado. "¡Aguatan! ¡Ya va mami!" Exclamó, un as de color rojo fue lo único que vieron todos al salir Asuka corriendo al aula del consejo estudiantil.

"Vaya, ustedes tienen suerte…" Dijo Kaname en dirección a los dos aterrados fotógrafos.

"Chidori-san, Sagara-san, ¿podrían acompañarnos?" Agregó la chica. Sousuke asintió meramente, mientras que la peli-azul le lanzó una mirada confusa.

Ren se giró hacia Rei. "Ayanami-san, agradezco su apoyo, por favor reunámonos a la hora de salida en el gimnasio"

"Hai. Arigato Mikihara-sempai" Respondió la peli-azul haciendo una leve reverencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas más tarde.

DING

De las puertas del elevador emergieron Asuka y Shinji, la alemana reía al ir jugando con el cachorro que cargaba en brazos. El cazador, cargando su maleta y la de la pelirroja parecía un zombie, sus brazos colgados a los costados, sombras bajo sus ojos y encorvado. Por su parte, la pelirroja jugaba con el perro de color dorado alegremente.

"Tshh…" Murmuró Shinji.

"¡Vamos Baka! ¡Deberías animarte!" Exclamó la pelirroja al escucharlo quejarse por enésima vez. El chico solamente encogió los hombros.

Al acercarse a la puerta de su apartamento se abrió la puerta del departamento de Misato. "¡Hola tórtolos!"

Hubo un sepulcral silencio durante unos segundos.

La pelirroja, aun sonriendo alegremente y jugando con el cachorro, lentamente colocó a Rock en el piso.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!" Gritó de pronto lanzándose contra Misato, quien cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

"¡Ahahahahahahahah!"

El cachorro, espantado, rápidamente se escondió detrás del chico. Ahora el cazador y el Golden Retriever observaban como una berserker pelirroja pateaba y golpeaba la puerta del departamento de Misato mientras le gritaba obscenidades, o tacleaba la puerta de metal con su hombro.

"¡Tranquila Asuka-chan! ¡Hahahahahahahaha!" Exclamaba Misato desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Y como si le estuvieran echando leña al fuego, venitas palpitantes aparecieron en la frente de la pelirroja quien embestía bestialmente la puerta del departamento. "¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Me las vas a pagar Misato! ¡Lo juro!" Gritaba. "¡Sera mejor que te cuides! ¡Voy a matarte mientras duermes!"

Ese último comentario hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Shinji_. "Espero no se quiera desquitar conmigo…"_ Pensó con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos. Un chillido hizo voltear al cazador, y no pudo evitar reír al ver a un aterrado cachorro temblando detrás de él.

"Asuka, estás asustando a Rock…" Dijo Shinji no muy seguro si debía intervenir.

"¡VOY A ECHAR AL CAÑO TODA TU MALDITA CERV-!" La alemana se detuvo abruptamente, las palabras del chico registrándose en su cerebro con un poco de retraso.

Asuka giró su mirada y vio al atemorizado cachorro. Su furiosa expresión se borró instantáneamente. "¡Pobrecito!" Exclamó con ojos llorosos y cubriendo su boca con sus manos. "¡Perdóname Rock!" Exclamó haciendo voz de bebé al tiempo que tomaba al aun espantado cachorro en brazos. "Ven con mamá, no tengas miedo…" Lo mecía la alemana en sus brazos con una sonrisa cálida y un tono dulce de voz.

Shinji miró a la chica en silencio, mesmerizado al ver un lado que nunca veía en ella, cierto, en muchas ocasiones la había visto jugar y mimar al cachorro, pero verla ahora sonriendo tranquilamente y meciendo al cachorro en brazos era una escena realmente hipnotizante.

"¿Q-que?" Preguntó la chica ruborizándose al notar la mirada fija del chico en ella.

"Oh… emm nada. ¡Lo siento!" Exclamó el chico ruborizándose y volteando su mirada a un lado rápidamente.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta y observándolos a través de la mirilla Misato sonrió y se aguantó un chillido emocionado. "¡Son tan lindos!" Exclamó emocionada aunque en voz baja. "¡No puedo creer que ya se hayan besado!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

No era una escena del todo inusual, bueno, al menos no en el departamento Katsuragi/Ayanami. Ver a un cachorro Golden Retriever corriendo detrás de un pingüino de aguas termales, ambos dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa despavoridos, uno ladrando alegremente y el otro graznando irritado.

Sumado a eso, no era raro ver a una silenciosa pelirroja, lanzando dagas y sentencias de muerte con la mirada a la mujer frente ella. Misato alegremente tomaba una de sus cervezas mientras dejaba que la pelirroja se consumiera de coraje ella solita.

Y junto a todo eso, un chico haciendo los preparativos finales de la comida.

"¿Por qué no vino Rei-chan?" Preguntó la mujer después de dar un largo trago a su cerveza.

Asuka no contestó solamente mantuvo su mirada llena de malicia pegada en Misato, así que Shinji, quien aún estaba cocinando, fue quien se giró hacia la mujer para contestar. "Al parecer se unió al equipo de natación de la escuela…"

"¿Rei-chan?" Dijo Misato alzando las cejas. "¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" Preguntó al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se postraba en su rostro.

"Hikari la recomendó con el presidente del consejo estudiantil" Intervino Asuka aun con sus brazos cruzados y mirando feo a Misato.

"Oh vaya…" Dijo la Mayor antes de una sonrisa divertida. "¡Vamos Asuka-chan! ¡No te enojes tanto!" Exclamó riendo.

Y aunque pareciera imposible, la mirada de la alemana se tornó aún más asesina. "Claro… ahora todo el mundo piensa que ese Baka y yo…" Las mejillas de Asuka se tornaron rosas. "¡Tú sabes lo que piensan ahora!" Exclamó molesta.

Shinji solamente dejó salir un suspiro mientras seguía cocinando. Personalmente a él no le incomodaba tanto lo que la gente pensara, lo que a él le incomodaba eran las burlas… las cuales el día de hoy se habían disparado.

No obstante la mujer no se intimidó ante la amenazante mirada de la chica, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa que hubiera causado envidia al gato Cheshire. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, cuyo rostro se tornó inseguro por tan solo un segundo antes de que volviera a tornarse molesto… para sus adentros esa sonrisa de Misato la intimidaba, nunca significaba algo bueno.

"Bueno, no pueden quejarse de que la gente piense eso…" Los dos chicos miraron a la mujer, ella con molestia y él con preocupación. "…digo, viven juntos, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, anoche tuvieron una cita y…" Misato hizo adrede una pausa, quería aumentar la tensión del momento. "…ya se han besado"

Los dos chicos quedaron petrificados, parecían esculturas sacadas de la pintura 'El Grito'.

"Hahahahahahaha" Misato dejó salir una fuerte carcajada. "¡Me moría por ver sus reacciones!" Exclamó eufórica.

"¿¡Q-Q-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIJO ESO!" Gritó Asuka poniéndose de pie, su silla volteándose en el proceso y golpeando ruidosamente el piso, haciendo que el cachorro saliera corriendo asustado hacia la sala dejando tranquilo a un aliviado Pen-Pen. El rostro de la chica estaba rojo, aunque Misato no podía distinguir si era de la vergüenza o del enojo.

"Hehehehe la gente habla…" Respondió con su sonrisa burlona, ahora lanzando picaras miradas a ambos.

Asuka, horrorizada, levantó sus brazos frente a ella de forma defensiva mientras que Shinji deglutió saliva sonoramente al ver la sonrisa de su guardiana.

"¡FUE ESE IDIOTA DE TOJI! ¿¡NO ES ASI!" Gruñó una fúrica alemana, agitando su puño en el aire amenazantemente. "¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA HIKARI! ¡VOY A CASTRAR A SU NOVIO!"

La mujer simplemente ignoró el arranque de la segunda elegida. "Cuénteme… ¿Qué tal estuvo?" Preguntó con su sonrisa pícara. "¿Lo disfrutaron?"

Ahora fueron los dos chicos quienes tragaron saliva mientras sus rostros se llenaban de vergüenza y nervios. Inconscientemente intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo y sus rostros se sonrojaron al desviar sus miradas al otro lado. _"Maldita sincronización…" _Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡No molestes!" Exclamó Asuka antes de levantar su silla y sentarse con sus brazos cruzados, y girando su mirada a un costado. Negándose a ver a Misato.

"S-seguiré cocinando…" Murmuró Shinji casi inaudiblemente al tiempo que se volteaba a la estufa.

Misato, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, intercaló su divertida mirada entre ellos. "¡Oh vamos! ¡No pueden NO contarme!" Exclamó. No solo era por el afán de molestarlos, sino que realmente la mataba la curiosidad, ¡ella quería saber de ESE evento!

"¡No hay nada que contar!" Respondió Asuka sin mirarla, de pronto se había vuelto muy interesante la pared de la cocina.

La mujer puso cara de una niña a la que le negaban su dulce favorita y miró a Asuka con un puchero. Pero decidió cambiar de táctica, o más bien… de blanco. "Ne, Shinji-kun…" Llamó alzando su rostro y cerrando los ojos, un tono infantil en su voz.

"¿H-hai…?" Respondió el chico titubeando sin girarse hacia ella.

"¿Te metió la lengua en la boca?"

CRASH

"¡MISATO!"

De alguna forma la mujer había hecho sonar esa pregunta de forma muy inocente… la cual hizo que Shinji soltara un sartén y golpeara la parrilla y que Asuka se pusiera de pie nuevamente con la cara totalmente roja.

"Estoy hablando con Shinji-kun, Asuka-chan…" Dijo la mujer inocentemente.

"¡No hice nada de eso!" Exclamó la pelirroja.

"Oh vaya…" Dijo Misato fingiendo falsa sorpresa y luego girando su mirada pícara hacia Shinji. "¿Y tú Shinji-kun?"

"¡No!" Exclamaron los dos adolescentes al unísono.

La mujer sonrió plácidamente. "Me da gusto de todos modos…" Dijo con voz serena.

"¡No tiene por qué darte gusto! ¡Solamente fue un experimento!" Exclamó la pelirroja respirando agitadamente.

Shinji decidió guardar silencio, la última vez que intervino y negó algo del tema frente a sus compañeros Asuka se había molestado, así que dejaría que ella 'manejara' esta situación.

"¿Un experimento?" Preguntó Misato alzando una ceja. "Vaya… eso suena a un pretexto muy 'a la Asuka'" Agregó con un tono burlón.

"¡No es un pretexto!" Se defendió la indignada chica

"¡Ahaaa! ¡Entonces sí fue un beso!" Exclamó la mujer señalando a la chica.

La alemana miró molesta a Misato, la lógica tan estúpida que estaba usando la mujer la estaba acorralando. "¡Fue un beso pero solamente experimental!" Repitió.

"¿Y cómo fue el experimento?" Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa perspicaz. "Digo, hablando científicamente…"

Una gota de sudor se había pintado en la frente de Asuka, quien lanzó una rápida mirada a Shinji, el chico había preferido mantenerse al margen de la discusión y no decir nada, pero podía ver que éste estaba bastante tenso.

"¿Y bien?" Presionó Misato alzando una ceja.

"No quiero hablar de esto…" Respondió Asuka en voz baja y desviando su mirada a un costado antes de tomar asiento y cruzar los brazos sobre su prominente pecho.

Esa reacción por parte de la alemana llamó realmente la atención de la mujer. Un par de semanas atrás Asuka simplemente hubiera destrozado la cocina en un ataque de furia y hubiera rodado en el piso peleando con Misato. _"Vaya…" _Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. _"…creo que en verdad hay esperanza para estos dos"_

Shinji también se sorprendió un poco por la, relativamente, tranquila reacción de su compañera de departamento, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto… eso solo complicaría las cosas.

"Volviendo a lo de Rei-chan… ¿entonces entró al equipo de natación?" Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, dejaría descansar a la pareja de 'recién casados' por un rato.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Asuka hablara. "Sí, como te dije, Hikari la recomendó con el presidente del consejo estudiantil"

"Pero dices que la recomendó, ¿entonces fue Rei-chan quien solicitó entrar?" Cuestionó Misato con curiosidad.

"Eso no lo sé…" Replicó la pelirroja. "…aunque me sorprende un poco"

"Hayashimizu-sempai convenció a Ayanami a entrar al equipo de natación según escuché" Intervino Shinji girándose hacia ellas con una olla en las manos, listo para servir un poco de sopa.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

El cazador puso la olla al centro de la mesa. "Sagara-san" Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"Tshh… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmuró la alemana por lo bajo.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Shinji en el momento que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, el chico buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó el teléfono dándole un vistazo a la pantalla antes de contestar. "Buenas tardes Victoria-san" Saludó sonriendo levemente.

"_¡Hellooo Shinji-kuuun_!" Exclamó la mujer alegremente desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Hehe hola" Respondió él.

"_Respecto a lo que me pediste el día de ayer, del vuelo a Londres, te envío los detalles a tu correo electrónico, sales el sábado en la mañana… ¡Ya empieza mi serie! ¡Byebye!" _

PLIP

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces, confundido ante la rápida llamada de la mujer. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió. "Arigato…" Murmuró.

"¿Era Victoria-chan?" Preguntó una sonriente Misato, Shinji asintió en respuesta. "¿Con resaca?" La sonrisa de la mujer se tornó colmilluda.

"No creo" Respondió Shinji. "Sonaba muy animada con una serie"

"¿Y qué dijo?" Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

El cazador miró a las dos mujeres un segundo antes de contestar. "Solo informándome de algo que le había pedido" Respondió encogiendo los hombros, lo del viaje a Londres se los diría hasta el día siguiente para así evitar conflictos al menos hasta entonces.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Chidori. Media hora antes.

La peli-azul se encontraba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su prominente pecho y un notorio tic en su ojo derecho en su irritado rostro. "Sousuke…" Murmuró tratando de escucharse lo más tranquila posible.

El mercenario la acompañaba en su departamento y se encontraba haciendo un 'barrido' del lugar en búsqueda de dispositivos de intervención o monitoreo que hayan sido instalados sin el consentimiento de la chica.

"No creo que haya algo, ustedes vigilan bastante bien este lugar…" Dijo aun manteniendo la calma _"Además de Wraith"_ Pensó.

"No podemos ser arrogantes y pensar que todo lo que hacemos está bien…" Contestó el mercenario mientras levantaba uno de los sofás de la sala… una vena se pintó en la frente de Kaname.

"Sousuke…" Gruñó la chica.

El chico se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda… eso no podía ser bueno. "¿Ch-chidori?" Dijo girándose lentamente hacia la Whispered. "Umm…" Deglutió saliva al ver a Kaname con su abanico de papel en mano. "C-creo que no hay nada…" Agregó nerviosamente dejando el sofá en su lugar.

"_Hehehe"_ Kaname rio victoriosa para sus adentros, era increíble que este chico le temiera a un abanico después de haberse enfrentado a armas de alto calibre, tanques, helicópteros, ¡Y un Arm Slave tipo Behemoth! _"¡Ja! ¿No que muy rudo?"_ Pensó satisfecha.

"Vamos a la cocina… muero de hambre" Dijo la peli-azul dándose la vuelta.

PIIIUUUUUUUN

"Tshh…" Sousuke le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a su estómago, en el momento que la chica dijo 'cocina' y 'hambre' éste había hecho un chillido de reclamo. "He pasado por peores situaciones…" Murmuró.

PIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUN

"Ugh… de acuerdo, tu ganas…" Dijo el chico dejando salir un suspiro derrotado.

Unos minutos más tarde la pareja de jóvenes se encontraba en la cocina, Sousuke ponía los cubiertos, manteles y servilletas mientras que Kaname calentaba la comida que había preparado en la tarde del día anterior.

Sousuke se quedó de pie junto a la mesa mientras que Kaname se recargaba contra el refrigerador al lado de la estufa, solo faltaba que la comida terminara de calentarse. "¿En qué piensas?" Dijo ella de pronto al verlo más silencioso de lo habitual.

El joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante la pregunta de la chica, con el tiempo Kaname lo había conocido demasiado. "Nada relevante, solo meditaba en el hecho de que ya en un par de meses se cumplirá un año desde que llegué a Tokyo-3…" Respondió.

Kaname alzó las cejas por un segundo y luego esbozó una sonrisa serena. "¿Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo?" Sousuke asintió levemente, permaneciendo en silencio. "A mí también me entristece que Hayashimizu-sempai ya vaya a salir del colegio…" Agregó.

El mercenario alzó su mirada hacia la chica. Exactamente eso era lo que lo estaba lo había estado molestando… y no supo que responder a eso.

No obstante Kaname tomó la palabra. "Escucha, el hecho de que Hayashimizu-sempai termine no quiere decir que no podamos seguir viéndolo…" Dijo tratando de pacificar el dilema del mercenario, y de alguna forma se sentía como una mamá hablando con un niño que se separaba de sus amigos de la primaria. "…según sabemos el aplicará a una universidad local, así que tranquilo…"

Sousuke frunció el ceño, de alguna forma no le gustaba que la gente pudiera leerlo 'tan' fácilmente como lo estaba haciendo Kaname.

"¡Awwwww! ¡Qué liiiiiindooo!" Exclamó la chica haciendo voz de bebé y acercándose al chico. Sousuke golpeó la mesa al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando vio a la chica acercarse, la sonrisa que esbozaba no podía ser nada bueno. "¡Va a extrañar a sus amigoooooos! ¡Awwww!" La whispered ahora se encontraba pellizcando las mejillas del sonrojado mercenario.

"Ch-chidori" Fue lo único que pudo decir el avergonzado mercenario.

"¡Ahahahahahah!" La chica soltó una carcajada al ver la impotente expresión del chico. "Ya está lista la comida…" Dijo soltando sus mejillas. "…planeemos lo que nos encargó Hayashimizu-sempai…"

Sousuke la observó en silencio por un segundo aun con una expresión que decía que no le agradaban mucho las burlas de Kaname, pero luego se tornó seria nuevamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "De acuerdo, ya tengo unas ideas para la seguridad del evento…"

Ahora fue el turno de Kaname de dejar salir un suspiro desairado y mirar al chico con sufrimiento. "Por Dios no…" Murmuró mientras Sousuke hablaba de minas, trampas eléctricas, etc…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. Un día después.

Ya era la tarde del día siguiente, aparte de las constantes burlas que aun permanecían de las fotografías que habían sido publicadas de los pilotos y de haber estado realizando algunas de las peticiones que les hizo el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, el día había sido normal, tranquilo, hasta este momento… Shinji había decidido dar la noticia de su vuelo a Londres.

"¿Y le has pedido permiso a alguien señorito?" Cuestionó Misato lanzándole una mirada amenazante al joven cazador, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño fruncido.

Los tres se encontraban sentados frente a la mesa, y ninguno se había servido de la humeante comida en el centro.

Shinji alzó una ceja. "¿Huh?"

"¿¡Cómo está eso de que te vas a Londres!" Exclamó la mujer no muy contenta con la decisión del chico.

Asuka observó en silencio el intercambio, por alguna razón a ella también le molestaba el repentino viaje del chico.

Shinji miró en silencio a Misato por unos momentos. "¿Pasa algo malo Misato-san?" Preguntó confundido.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó la Mayor con una vena en la frente. "¡No me has dicho nada al respecto!"

El chico parpadeó en respuesta. "Le estoy diciendo en este momento Misato-san" Respondió.

"¿Estás consiente de tu responsabilidad como piloto no es así?" Dijo la mujer con un tono serio, regañante. "No puede irte así como así…"

Asuka alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendida al ver como los ojos de Shinji se estrechaban en dirección a Misato, ésta última reaccionó ante eso por tan solo una fracción de segundo.

"Lo sé, sé que las vidas de muchos dependen de que pilotee un Eva…" Respondió Shinji en tono bajo y serio, sus ojos fijos en los de Misato. Un instante después el chico se puso de pie, sus ojos nunca despegándose de los de la Mayor. "Pero no recuerdo haber vendido mi alma a NERV…" Dijo molesto. "…no les debo nada" Finalizó antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse fuera del departamento.

Las dos mujeres escucharon como se cerró la puerta del departamento, ambas estaban en shock por la reacción del chico, cada uno digiriéndolo a su manera.

Unos instantes después Misato dejó salir un suspiro, su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento mientras que Asuka tenía pegada su mirada en la mesa. "¿Pero qué he hecho…?" Murmuró la mujer.

Un segundo después se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera del departamento, iba a buscar al chico.

Asuka quedó sola en la cocina, sumida aun en sus pensamientos, ciertas palabras que había dicho Shinji la habían perturbado: 'No recuerdo haber vendido mi alma a NERV'.

Recordó lo que Shinji había dicho la noche anterior respecto a no poder abandonar Tokyo-3 y volver a Londres mientras los ataques de los ángeles continuaran. Eso era lo que lo ataba a él a esta ciudad, pero al pensar en su propia situación se percató que lo que a ella la ataba no era la pelea contra los ángeles sino el mismo Eva…

Él ya había encontrado un propósito aparte de Eva, tenías sus propias metas y una vida aparte y… se veía feliz.

"No tiene miedo…" Murmuró.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en estos dos años, al menos para él… y ella seguía igual. Viviendo para Eva, su único propósito.

Ahora fue ella quien se planteó a sí misma la pregunta que le había hecho al chico la noche anterior, aunque ahora con un enfoque ligeramente diferente. _"¿Y si los ángeles desaparecían…?"_

No era algo difícil de plantear, ni de imaginar, el propósito era ganar la guerra, pero… ¿Qué pasaría una vez que ésta terminara?"

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, toda su vida la había dedicado a Eva… y sin la guerra se la quitarían, sería despojada de su propósito… por un momento Asuka Langley Sohryu sintió miedo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El cazador entró a su apartamento, se dirigió a su habitación y tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos estrechos, lanzando dagas a la pared del extremo contrario. Misato realmente lo había hecho enojar.

El origen residía no en el hecho de que cuestionaran sus razones para ir a Londres, sino que ahora que su viaje fuera de Tokyo-3 no tenía ninguna relevancia o beneficio para NERV, éstos comenzaban a cuestionarlo… Nadie se opuso a su viaje fuera de Tokyo-3, y por varios días, cuando había ido a rescatar a sus amigos en Rumania de las manos de Amalgam.

"Tsh…" Pensar en ello nuevamente lo hizo enojar, giró su mirada hacia un costado, al lugar donde regularmente ponía su katana envainada contra el escritorio y encontró un lugar vacío… recordó los sucesos recientes ocurridos en el teatro y eso lo hizo recordar la fecha que se avecinaba. "Catherine…" Murmuró pegando su mirada al piso, su rostro abatido.

Ella era la razón del viaje a Londres que tenía planeado para dentro de dos días. Su dispersa mirada se enfocó en el momento que escuchó que la puerta de la entrada de su departamento se cerraba y pasos que se dirigían hacia su habitación.

"Shinji-kun…" Escuchó la voz de Misato.

El cazador alzó su mirada, cruzándola con la de la mujer, quien se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, una expresión culpable en su rostro.

Misato vio el inexpresivo rostro del chico y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Prefería verlo enojado, feliz o triste… no con una esa fría mascara en su rostro. "¿podemos hablar un momento?" Cuestionó con voz serena.

El chico la observó en silencio por un segundo antes de asentir levemente y señalar la silla frente a su escritorio con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza.

Misato se abrió paso en la pequeña habitación, giró la silla para encarar al chico al momento de sentarse.

El chico había devuelto su mirada al piso, pero sabía que le estaba prestando atención al notar como su oído izquierdo estaba girado levemente hacia ella… estaba esperando a que hablara.

"Ya han sido tantos años que estoy en NERV, en esta guerra contra los ángeles…" Dijo Misato paseando sus ojos por la habitación del chico. Esta era ordenada y sencilla, no había muchas cosas que llamaran la atención o que hicieran pensar que el chico eran un piloto Eva y un cazador de 'cosas'. Pero sus ojos se pegaron finalmente en una pequeña fotografía enmarcada en el buró junto a su cama.

"…esta guerra es mi propósito…" Dijo después de un momento de silencio. "…pero a veces olvido que no es lo mismo para el resto…"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia ella, observándola por el rabillo del ojo, aun escuchando. Misato arrancó su mirada de la fotografía sobre el buró, cruzó sus manos tras de su nuca y se recargara contra el respaldo de la silla, ahora pegando su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

"Tú tienes tu propia guerra, y has hecho tu vida aparte de todo esto…" Continuó la mujer. "…me da gusto que te alejes de la maldición de Eva…" Había una gran tristeza en esas últimas palabras, lo suficiente para hacer voltear al chico a encarar a la mujer que tenía su mirada en el techo. "Lo siento Shinji-kun, de verdad olvidé que también es diferente para ti…" Dijo finalmente girando su mirada hacia el chico.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, con las miradas fijas y meditando las palabras dichas. "En dos días es el cumpleaños de Catherine…" Dijo Shinji finalmente rompiendo el silencio. "…voy a visitar su tumba y la de sus padres"

"Oh, ya veo…" Dijo Misato casi inaudiblemente, sintiéndose ahora peor de lo que se sentía unos momentos atrás. Cuando Shinji dijo que iría a Londres ella pensó que un viaje de placer… ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba. "…lo siento, no lo sabía yo-"

Shinji alzó una mano para detener las disculpas de la mujer y simplemente sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Misato-san, siento lo que dije en el departamento…" Dijo ahora él.

"_¿Pero…?"_ Pensó la mujer expectante.

"Mi estancia en NERV es solo para ayudar a mis amigos… ni siquiera lo hago por la humanidad…" Murmuró desviando su mirada al frente, un instante después una amarga sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. "…es lo mismo que hace dos años Misato-san, lo hago porque puedo, pero yo no quiero estar cerca de nada que tenga que ver con NERV…"

Misato asintió levemente, no podía culparlo, NERV le había quitado muchas cosas al chico, mientras que ella le había dado una oportunidad de vengarse.

"Me molesta que NERV quiera controlar cada cosa que hago, no, que controle todo lo que hacen los pilotos…" Agregó Shinji con un expresión seria. "…a eso me refería al decir que a NERV no le debo nada…" El chico giró su mirada hacia la mujer. "…pero a usted sí Misato-san, solo a usted…"

La mujer dejó salir un suspiro unos momentos después, en cierta forma, hablar de esto, decir lo que pensaban de lo que hacían la había tranquilizado, eso le ayudaba a entender más la forma de pensar del chico.

"¿Cuándo sales hacia Londres, Shinji-kun?" Preguntó.

Shinji alzó las cejas por un segundo antes de sonreír levemente. "Mañana, aunque no se la hora exacta aun…"

"¿No crees que deberías ir haciendo maletas entonces?" Agregó Misato.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza en negativa. "No voy a llevar mucho de cualquier forma, lo haré más tarde…" Luego se pone de pie. "¿Vamos a comer?" Invitó.

"¡Sí! ¡Muero de hambre!" Exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del chico y se dirigieron al apartamento de Misato. Iban en silencio, pero éste fue interrumpido por la mujer. "¿Vas a invitar a Asuka?" Dijo con tono burlón.

"¿¡EH!" Exclamó él, Misato solamente dejó salir una carcajada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa noche. Residencia Ikari/Sohryu.

El resto de la tarde había pasado sin nada excepcional después de la discusión que Shinji había tenido con Misato. Ahora los dos pilotos se encontraban en su departamento, sentados en la sala, cada uno haciendo sus deberes escolares y el pequeño Rock estaba recostado sobre un pequeño cojín en el piso.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el tenue sonido del abanico de las laptops de los chicos, el tecleo y el bajo volumen de un programa que estaba en la televisión pero nadie le prestaba atención.

"Ok…" Murmuró Shinji al tiempo que cerraba la tapa de su laptop. "…será mejor que prepare maletas"

"¿A qué horas sale tu vuelo?" Preguntó la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de su propia computadora.

"Mañana en la mañana, no se la hora exacta aún…" Respondió el chico un poco aliviado de escucharla hablar, Asuka había estado muy callada desde la discusión que tuvo con Misato.

"Mmm…" Fue lo único que respondió la chica mientras él se retiraba.

Entró a su habitación y puso la laptop sobre el escritorio, sacó una maleta que tenía en su closet y empezó a seleccionar un par de cambios de ropa. No necesitaba mucho, a final de cuentas parte de su ropa se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Hellsing.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas en su maleta escuchó ruido proveniente de la habitación de la pelirroja pero simplemente lo ignoró.

Al terminar se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón de su cama, su mirada pegada en el techo, dejando su mente divagar por unos momentos…

"¡Voy con Misato! ¡Vuelvo pronto!" Exclamó Asuka desde fuera de su habitación sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos.

"¡Ok!" Respondió un poco confundido, la alemana generalmente no le decía nada de lo que hacía, mucho menos de cosas tan comunes como ir al departamento de Misato.

Encogió los hombros y sacó ese pensamiento de su mente, luego de un salto se puso de pie nuevamente. "Voy a tomar un baño…" Murmuró para sí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora más tarde.

El chico salió del baño usando shorts que llegaban debajo de su rodilla y una playera blanca, una toalla colgado en sus hombros y su cabello aun un poco mojado después del baño.

"¡Shinji-kuuun! ¿Puedes venir un momento?" Escuchó la voz de Misato desde la sala del departamento, y extrañado, se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró a Misato sentada en uno de los sofás junto con Asuka, la primera lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y la alemana tenía una expresión de evidente indiferencia fingida en su rostro con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué sucede Misato-san?" Preguntó un confundido Shinji.

La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que le lanzaba una rápida mirada furtiva a la pelirroja. "La situación es esta…" Agrego, ganándose una mirada aún más confundida por parte de él. "…Asuka piensa que es injusto que te vayas de viaje cuando a ellos les han negado incluso ir a los viajes escolares…"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia la pelirroja, una expresión ilegible en el rostro del chico. _"¿Ella también…?"_ Pensó estrechando su mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien ni siquiera se inmutó antes eso.

"Dice que no le parece justo, que viajes tu solamente" Recalcó la Mayor ganándose la mirada del chico y guiñándole un ojo. Misato se había percatado de la mirada que el cazador le lanzó a la pelirroja.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces, el guiño de Misato lo había confundido nuevamente y le lanzó una mirada cuestionante. "No entiendo…" Murmuró.

Misato reprimió una carcajada. "¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"No puedo hacer nada al respecto…" Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

Una sonrisa colmilluda se pintó en el rostro de Misato. "Puedes invitarla…" Murmuró.

"¡Misato! ¿¡Qué demonios!" Exclamó una furiosa pelirroja. "¡No me refería a eso!"

"Por Dios Asuka-chan, cuando fuiste a reclamarme en ningún momento me dijiste que le impidiera a Shinji-kun que fuera a Londres…" Respondió Misato en tono divertido.

"¡B-bueno eso es cierto!" Replicó la chica un poco titubeante. "¡Pero en ningún momento dije que quería que ese Baka me invitara!" Gruñó indignada y señalando a Shinji con el dedo.

"¿Quieres ir a Londres?" Cuestionó confundido el chico.

"¿Huh?" Fue la respuesta de Asuka.

"¡Ah está! ¡Ya te invitó! ¡Problema resuelto!" Exclamó una triunfal Misato.

"¡Cállate Misato!" Gruñó una apenada pelirroja.

Shinji giró su confundida mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien evitaba su mirada lanzándole dagas con los ojos a la Mayor. "¿Asuka? No hay ningún problema si quieres ir…" Dijo el chico.

"¡Yo no he dicho que quiero ir!" Renegó la chica con la cara roja y ahora mirándolo a él con fiereza.

El cazador alzó las cejas, realmente no lo intimidaba la mirada de Asuka, la observó en silencio por un segundo antes de mirar cuestionante a Misato, quien sonreía levemente y asentía con la cabeza levemente. "Asuka… ¿gustas acompañarme?" Dijo con incertidumbre.

La sonrisa de Misato se amplió cuando el chico la miró por un segundo antes de que éste se girara hacia la pelirroja.

Asuka miró al chico con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "De acuerdo…" Respondió.

"¿Huh?" El chico, confundido, alzó una ceja.

El rostro de la pelirroja se enrojeció un poco al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. "¡Pero que quede claro que es solo porque tú me estás invitando!"

"Emm… ok" Respondió el cazador aun confundido.

"Yo no he dicho nada…" Intervino Misato con una sonrisa burlona y alzando los brazos.

"¡Exacto!" Gruñó la alemana apuntándole a la mujer con el dedo. "¡Eso iba dirigido para ti!"

"Yo no he dicho nada Asuka-chaan…" Repitió la mujer con un tono exageradamente dulce y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo que una vena se pintara en la frente.

"¡Se lo que estás pensando!" Exclamó Asuka con una vena en la frente. "¡Y no es así! ¡Yo solo quería recalcar que era injusto que el viajara y nosotros no!"

"Claro, claro…" Respondió Misato agitando su mano y con fingido poco interés en el rostro… pero la sonrisa reprimida la delataba. "¿no deberías estarte preocupando del viaje?" Agregó justo antes de que Asuka le saltara encima para estrangularla.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y su furia se disipó. "Cierto… hay que comprar boleto y checar mi pasaporte" Murmuró.

"Err… Asuka" Llamó el cazador ganándose la atención de las dos chicas. "No te preocupes por nada de eso, viajaremos en el Jet de Hellsing, ellos se encargarán de todo…"

Las dos mujeres alzaron las cejas sorprendidas. "Vaya" Murmuró Misato.

Asuka solamente esbozó una leve sonrisa, el chico no dejaba de sorprenderla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aeropuerto de Tokyo-3. 17 de Marzo. 1010 Horas.

Shinji casi arrastraba los pies al caminar y al jalar una maleta de ruedas de color rojo tras de él mientras cargaba la suya sobre su hombro; Hiko no le había dejado descansar y ese mismo día lo había obligado a ir a entrenar, diciendo que 'tenía que desquitar los días que iba a holgazanear en Londres'. El entrenamiento había sido mucho más pesado y rudo de lo habitual.

Por su parte, Asuka caminaba alegremente cargando a Rock con un brazo mientras jalaba una pequeña maleta blanca de ruedas tras de ella.

"¿Ese es el avión?" Preguntó la alemana señalando a uno de los aviones del lugar.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia ella para ver primero hacia donde apuntaba la chica, procurando tomar un rápido vistazo de las piernas de la chica hasta donde le permitía el no muy discreto vestido que esta usaba, y luego giró su mirada al frente.

A unas decenas de metros frente a ellos se encontraba un Jet privado, el mismo que había utilizado el cazador para transportarse a la misión en Rusia.

"Sí, ese es el Jet de Hellsing…" Respondió, no obstante, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y estrechó los ojos al notar una figura familiar junto al avión. "¿Bernadotte-san?" Murmuró.

Al acercarse al Jet el hombre de sombrero los esperaba y observaba con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Oh vaya, pelirroja-chan también va…" Dijo lanzándole una mirada pícara al cazador.

Los ojos de Asuka se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras que Shinji dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Buen día Bernadotte-san" Saludó el chico. "¿Usted también va a Londres?" Cuestionó.

"Así es, Integra-sama me mandó llamar, así que quise aprovechar este viaje" Dijo el hombre en respuesta, luego quitó el sombrero haciendo una reverencia hacia la pelirroja. "Señorita Sohryu, será un placer que vuele con nosotros…" Dijo en tono caballeroso aunque el guiño que le lanzó al irritado cazador le 'quitó el efecto'.

"Gracias…" Respondió Asuka no muy de buena gana notando el gesto del hombre.

"Abordemos" Dijo Pip dándose la vuelta. "Que nos esperan doce horas de vuelo…"

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y siguieron al mercenario con sus maletas tras de sí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oficina principal de NERV. 1140 Horas.

En la gran oficina solamente se encontraban los dos altos dirigentes de NERV, Gendo sentado frente a su escritorio y Fuyutsuki de pie a su costado.

"Los pilotos Ikari y Sohryu han salido del país…" Dijo el anciano con un poco de preocupación. "…al parecer no le informaron al respecto a la Mayor Katsuragi"

"No hay problema…" Murmuró Gendo en respuesta.

"Sé que no hay problema, y que no habrá un ángel hasta dentro de unas semanas pero…" Fuyutsuki tenía una expresión entre seria y molesta, su mirada pegada en la lejana pared al fondo de la gran habitación. "…es demasiada insubordinación, dejar sus responsabilidades de esta forma sin decir nada…"

Gendo asintió levemente antes llevar su mano a la base de su cuello inconscientemente y sobarse por unos instantes antes de percatarse y bajar su mano nuevamente, su fría mirada endureciéndose aún más. "El piloto Ikari ha traído consigo una serie de problemas, tenemos que replantear la última parte de nuestro plan…"

"¿Qué hay de Sohryu y de Ayanami?" Preguntó el anciano mirando al hombre por el rabillo del ojo. "También podrían causar problemas…"

"Nada que no pueda ser solucionado o controlado" Respondió. "Por el momento no será necesario intervenir…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ayanami/Katsuragi. 1750 Horas.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy en el equipo de natación Rei-chan?" Preguntó Misato mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

Rei tomó un sorbo de agua tranquilamente antes de dirigir su mirada a la mujer. "Sin problema alguno, es un par de días estaré lista para la competencia…" Respondió con su siempre serena voz.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas frente a la mesa de la cocina, Misato había esperado a que Rei llegara de sus actividades extracurriculares para comer con ella, aunque era sábado la peli-azul había estado entrenando toda la mañana con el resto del equipo de natación… y como Shinji se había ido sin dejar comida, la mujer había comprado un par de ensaladas en su camino de NERV al departamento.

"Espera… ¿competencia?" Preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja. "¿Cuándo? ¿De qué?" Preguntó confundida.

La chica iba a tomar un bocado de su ensalada pero se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia la Mayor. "La semana que entra se llevará a cabo una competencia intercolegial, el Colegio Jindai participará y el presidente del consejo estudiantil solicitó mi asistencia para completar el equipo de natación…"

"Oh ya veo…" Murmuró Misato pensativa, luego sonrió ampliamente. "¡Yey! ¡Rei-chan! ¡Vamos a ir a apoyarte en la competencia!" Exclamó.

"Arigato Misato-san"

"¡Y después haremos una fiesta!"

Rei ladeó su cabeza. "¿Es eso necesario?" Preguntó honestamente confundida.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Misato alzando su puño al aire. "¡No importa los resultados, hay que hacer fiesta!"

La peli-azul contempló las palabras por unos segundos antes de asentir levemente. "Ikari-kun y Sohryu también participarán en la competencia…" Agregó.

"¿Ah sí?" Cuestionó la mujer alzando una ceja. "¿Y qué es lo que harán ellos?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aeropuerto de Londres. 1230 Horas.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh" Exclamó Bernadotte, se encontraba en la puerta del Jet tomando un hondo respiro de aire Londinense mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Que flojera…" Agregó reprimiendo un bostezo.

Seguido de él salió una pelirroja restregándose los ojos cargando a un dormido Rock en brazos. Al final salió Shinji estrechando sus ojos al ser éstos lastimados por la luz del Sol y cargando las maletas suyas y las de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó la pelirroja parpadeando un poco para tratar de acostumbrar su mirada a la luz.

"Medio día…" Respondió Pip aun estirándose.

"¿¡Que!" Exclamó Asuka, quitándosele el sueño repentinamente. "¡Pero viajamos como doce horas!"

El mercenario giró los ojos a un lado. "No me culpes a mi… culpa a los husos horarios…"

"Será un poco difícil acostumbrarnos al cambio de horario con los pocos días que vamos a estar por aquí…" Intervino Shinji.

El viaje había sido largo, alrededor de medio día, una buena parte del viaje Pip la pasó molestando y burlándose de la 'parejita', pero el piloto Eva tuvo la idea de pedir una ronda de bebidas, asegurándose de que la copa de Pip estuviera lo suficientemente cargada como para que el hombre se quedara dormido a la segunda copa.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda al ver el resultado del plan de su compañero de departamento y no pudo evitar felicitarlo. Ambos platicaron por varias horas antes de que cada uno de ellos pusiera atención a sus propias actividades, la chica leer y el chico escuchar música con su mirada en la ventana del avión.

No fue sino hasta hace una hora antes cuando el mercenario despertó de su sueño inducido por alcohol… y nuevamente comenzó a molestarlos.

Una vez que habían bajado del Jet los tres miraban a los alrededores, buscando al auto que supuestamente los recibiría.

Pasaron tan solo unos instantes cuando divisaron en la pista privada del aeropuerto que una limosina negra se acercaba hacia ellos. El auto negro de vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a ellos, un instante después se abrió la puerta y los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos.

"Bernadotte-san, Ikari-kun…" Saludó el anciano con ropas de mayordomo que bajó del vehículo. "Señorita…" Agregó sonriendo levemente y haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Walter-Sensei!" Exclamó Shinji aun con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"_¿Walter…?"_ Pensó la pelirroja dirigiendo su mirada hacia el anciano.

En ese momento Shinji caminó al frente, puso en el piso las maletas y extendió su mano hacia el anciano. "Me da gusto verlo Walter-Sensei… ver que esté bien…"

"_Cierto…"_ Pensó Asuka, recordando lo que Seras les había narrado y de cómo el mayordomo había terminado en pésimas condiciones.

"Me da gusto verte Ikari-kun… tienes una mirada fuerte" Dijo el anciano tomando la mano del chico para devolver el saludo y esbozando una media sonrisa. Shinji solamente parpadeó confundido. "Imagino que esa mirada es debido a la señorita que lo acompaña, ¿no es así?" Agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

Asuka solamente parpadeó confundida por un instante antes de recobrar la siempre segura expresión de su rostro, sonreír levemente y extender su mano hacia el anciano para saludarlo. "Mucho gusto, soy Asuka Langley Sohryu, piloto de la Unidad Evangelion 02" Se presentó.

"Un placer conocerla señorita" Respondió el anciano amable y educadamente antes de devolver el saludo tomando la mano de la chica. "Mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez, mayordomo de la familia Hellsing y tutor de su joven amigo" Se presentó. "Pero por favor, entre al vehículo, no se quede ahí parada señorita" Agregó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta e invitando a pasar a la chica.

"Gracias" Dijo Asuka. "Vamos Rock…" Agregó sacudiendo levemente al perro que cargaba en brazos, quien movió la cola animadamente.

"Ikari-kun, te ayudaré a poner las maletas en la cajuela…" Dijo Walter dirigiéndose a su pupilo.

Shinji negó con la cabeza. "Yo lo haré, usted suba al auto Walter-Sensei, yo los alcanzó en un momento" El anciano meramente asintió mientras que el chico se fue cargando las maletas a la parte trasera del vehículo.

"¿A mí no me invitas a subir?" Preguntó Pip con una sonrisa divertida.

Walter solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Adelante…" Invitó señalando la puerta abierta. "…señorita" Agregó con una media sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ciudad de Tokyo-3. Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. Al mismo tiempo.

Rei salió de su habitación, se encontraba dispuesta a irse a dormir cuando sintió su boca seca, así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Al caminar por el pasillo se encontró a Pen-Pen quien aleteó animadamente en forma de saludo al verla y en respuesta la peli-azul, inconscientemente, acarició la cabeza del inteligente pingüino.

Rei Ayanami se detuvo por un instante y pensó en lo que acababa de hacer… su acción no había tenido nada de malo, pero era algo que simplemente no hubiera hecho antes. Descartó su tren de pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente y continuó su camino por su vaso de agua.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una escena que la confundió un poco. Sentada frente a la mesa se encontraba una seria, y sobria, Misato Katsuragi, quien con sus brazos cruzados y mirada intensa observaba el teléfono inalámbrico frente a ella.

"¿Misato-san?" Cuestionó la albina ladeando un poco su cabeza.

"¡Hola Rei-chan! ¡Pensé que estabas dormida!" Exclamó la mujer alegre y sonrientemente antes de que su mirada se devolviera al teléfono frente a ella, nuevamente con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la nuca de Rei al ver el extraño comportamiento de la mujer. "¿Sucede algo?" Cuestionó.

"Sí, Shinji-kun quedó de llamar en el momento que pisara Londres…" Explicó la mujer sin perder de vista a su teléfono, como si éste fuera a escapar si le apartaba la vista. "…para este momento ya deberían de haber llegado"

Rei asintió levemente. "¿Porque no lo llama usted Misato-san?" Preguntó con curiosidad al tiempo que se dirigía a la alacena para tomar un vaso.

"¿Bromeas?" Cuestionó la mujer alzando una ceja. "No quiero que piensen que soy sobreprotectora…" Replicó Misato.

Rei se giró hacia la mujer, la observó por un momento y luego se dirigió al refrigerador para servirse un vaso de agua. La Mayor no despegaba la mirada del teléfono. "¿Gusta algo de tomar Misato-san?" Preguntó la peli-azul.

"Una cerveza por favor Rei-chan" Respondió la mujer alegremente antes de nuevamente devolver su mirada al teléfono.

Rei no pudo evitar por un momento pensar que 'eso' no era algo normal, pero encogió los hombros y tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, luego de cerrar la puerta de éste tomó asiento en la silla al lado de Misato y colocó la cerveza frente a la mujer y el vaso de agua frente a ella.

"Gracias Rei-chan" Dijo la mujer.

"No hay de q-"

RIIIIIIIIIIII-

"¿¡BUENO!" Exclamó Misato al contestar el teléfono e interrumpiendo el sonido de éste.

Rei parpadeó en sorpresa y detuvo su frase abruptamente. A excepción de Shinji… nunca había visto algo tan rápido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Londres. Unos minutos después.

Shinji estaba guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo, acababa de terminar una llamada. Después de guardar las maletas en la cajuela y subir al vehículo había llamado a Misato para avisar de su llegada. "Lo siento…" Dijo el chico.

"Tshhh… Misato en verdad exagera…" Gruñó la pelirroja. Rock se había estado retorciendo, indicando que quería zafarse del abrazo de la pelirroja, y finalmente lo logró cuando Asuka lo puso en el piso.

Apenas sus patitas tocaron el piso, el cachorro comenzó a correr por el auto. La limosina tenía los asientos acomodados en la orilla, con una pequeña mesa al centro.

"Esperaba a que viniera Seras Victoria" Dijo el anciano con la mano en la barbilla y observando con curiosidad al hombre de sombrero.

"¿Mmm?" Pip alzó una ceja cuestionante al ver la mirada del anciano. "No quiso venir…" Respondió encogiendo los hombros. Ahora fue el mercenario quien se ganó miradas cuestionantes, a lo que simplemente sonrió y encogió los hombros. "No quería perderse su novela…" Agregó divertido.

"Vaya…" Dijo Walter esbozando una sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. "De quien en verdad me sorprende su ausencia es de Alucard-sama…"

Shinji analizó las palabras de su Sensei por un segundo y no pudo evitar concurrir con él, no obstante Pip intervino.

"Está bastante entretenido con su investigación…" Dijo el mercenario con una expresión seria en su rostro, su ceño fruncido ligeramente y su mirada fija en el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

"Por cierto Ikari…" Dijo el mayordomo de Hellsing, llamando la atención del joven cazador. "¿Has estado entrenando?" Cuestionó con un filo en su voz y estrechando sus ojos.

"H-hai" Respondió nervioso el piloto Eva.

"¿Oh?" Murmuró Walter alzando una ceja, dudando de la respuesta del chico.

"Es verdad" Aclaró un temeroso Shinji. "Estoy entrenando técnicas de Battoujutsu" Aclaró.

"Lo están haciendo morder el polvo…" Intervino Asuka con una sonrisa colmilluda ganándose una mirada suplicante por parte del chico que decía 'no digas eso por favor'.

Walter parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Es eso cierto Ikari?" Preguntó con interés.

"H-hai, Hiko-san es realmente muy fuerte" Afirmó.

"¿Hiko?" Cuestionó Walter, no conforme con la poca información que le habían dado.

Shinji asintió. "Hiko Seijuro, me está entrenando en el estilo de combate Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" Aclaró. "Bueno, me está enseñando otras técnicas y me ayuda a desarrollar las propias…"

Walter no ocultó su sorpresa y alzó las cejas. "¿Y es verdad lo que dice la señorita Sohryu? ¿Es en verdad muy fuerte?" Cuestionó.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos. "No he logrado acertar ningún golpe en él usando toda mi velocidad… de hecho es más rápido que yo" Admitió. "Y sus técnicas…" Murmuró al final abriendo sus ojos y pegando su indignada mirada en la ventana.

"¿Y sus técnicas…?" Insistió el mayordomo de la familia Hellsing.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia el anciano con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Son inhumanas" Sentenció.

Walter no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se pintara en su rostro, si su pupilo decía esas palabras de ese hombre, confiaba en que era alguien sumamente fuerte, un humano sumamente fuerte… eso era algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. "Joven Ikari, espero algún día tener la oportunidad de conocerlo"

Shinji alzó las cejas, sorprendido. "Eso sería genial…" Respondió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mansión Hellsing. Más tarde.

"¡Whooaaaaaaoohhh!" Exclamó la pelirroja al ver la mansión frente a ella. Aunque ciertamente la mansión de Hellsing era un tanto sombría y con falta de colores, por excepción de los jardines de flores, ésta era imponente y era muy diferente a lo que Asuka estaba ya acostumbrada a ver en Japón. "¡Es enorme!"

Los tres hombres que la acompañaban sonrieron levemente a su reacción.

Luego la chica se giró y le lanzó una mirada acusatoria al joven "Qué buena vida te has dado Shinji…"

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente, mucho menos cuando Pip y Walter le lanzaron miradas pícaras. _"¡Genial! ¡Ahora también Walter-Sensei!"_ Pensó suspirando para sus adentros.

"Ikari, vayamos con Integra-sama… después muéstrale los alrededores a la señorita" Ordenó Walter conteniendo una sonrisa.

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico, intuyendo las intenciones del anciano.

"No olvides llevarla a conocer nuestra base" Agregó Pip sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Shinji frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de que una nubecita negra imaginaria apareciera sobre él. _"Los Wild Geese…"_ Pensó. _"…trágame tierra…"_

La pelirroja notó sin problemas el dilema del chico y sonrió con malicia… oh sí, Asuka Langley se iba a divertir a costas del chico.

"Adelante…" Invitó Walter extendiendo su brazo hacia la mansión. "…sus maletas las llevará alguien más"

"Hai" Respondieron todos al unísono al tiempo que dirigían su paso hacia la mansión… el pequeño Rock corriendo alrededor de ellos, contento de tener tantos espacios abiertos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

El grupo se encontraba ya en la oficina de Integra, quien los había recibido cordialmente, en especial a la invitada.

La pelirroja no podía evitar observar con admiración a la rubia frente a ella… Asuka Langley Sohryu no era alguien que fuera fácilmente intimidada, o mejor dicho, nadie la intimidaba, pero Integra era otra historia. La alemana tenía que admitir que la mujer poseía una presencia abrumadora y un porte elegante que la hacía sentir un gran respeto hacia ella.

"Señorita Sohryu le asignaremos una de las habitaciones en unos momentos más, ahí encontrará ya su equipaje…" Dijo la mujer clavando sus azules ojos en la alemana. "…si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedirlo"

"¡H-hai!" Respondió la chica un poco más alto de lo que planeaba, lo cual notó inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y tensarse. "Gracias" Agregó.

Integra esbozó su peculiar media sonrisa. "Es un honor tener con nosotros a un piloto Eva más, su trabajo es sumamente peligroso y extraordinario, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted" Agregó Integra.

Asuka asintió titubeante. "N-no hay nada que agradecer, Hellsing-san"

"Integra, por favor" Corrigió la rubia.

"Hai, Integra-san…" Respondió la chica mientras forcejaba por mantener bajo control al cachorro que se retorcía en sus brazos.

Shinji por su parte no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. _"Hehehehe una Asuka intimidada…" _Pensó divertido.

"¿Sucede algo Ikari?" Cuestionó la mujer de pronto y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Shinji no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y tensarse. "¡N-nada Integra-sama!" Exclamó.

Integra sonrió levemente al ver la reacción del chico. La rubia se aclaró la garganta "Jóvenes, imagino que les gustaría aprovechar este tiempo en Londres… así que por favor vayan a divertirse en la ciudad…" Luego giró su mirada hacia el anciano, quien permanecía en silencio junto a Pip. "Walter, por favor, escolta a la señorita a su habitación…"

"Hai" Respondió el mayordomo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Shinji le dio una mirada cuestionante a Integra. "Integra-sama, ¿hay alguna cosa que desee que haga en mi estancia aquí?"

La rubia sacudió la cabeza negativamente pero se detuvo abruptamente. "Una cosa solamente…" Dijo, ganándose la mirada expectante de todos. "Asegúrate de que la señorita tenga una estancia excelente…" Ordenó.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la extraña orden de la rubia y asintió. "¡Hai!" Exclamó en respuesta.

"Por favor síganme…" Intervino Walter invitando a los dos pilotos a salir, quienes hicieron una reverencia respetuosa antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Ahora solamente se encontraban Pip e Integra ahí. La rubia dejó salir un suspiro cansino. "Bernadotte… ¿Dónde demonios está Alucard?" Cuestionó con un leve gruñido.

Pip sonrió levemente antes de que su rostro se tornara serio. "Está recopilando información, aunque sus fuentes son desconocidas para mí…" Contestó.

"¿Oh?" Integra alzó las cejas, observando expectante al mercenario. "¿Información respecto a qué?" Cuestionó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al llegar a la base de las escaleras uno de los mayordomos le comentó a Walter que había dejado las maletas de Asuka en la habitación al lado de la de Shinji y que necesitaban de su ayuda para verificar algo de la correspondencia de la mansión.

"Joven Ikari, por favor escolte a la señorita a su habitación, tengo algunos deberes que hacer…" Dijo Walter girándose hacia los dos chicos, luego el anciano extendió su mano hacia Shinji. "…aquí está la llave de la habitación" Agregó.

"Arigato Walter-san" "Arigato Walter-Sensei" Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Walter esbozó su peculiar media sonrisa y asintió en respuesta antes de retirarse.

"Vamos, te mostraré la habitación…" Dijo Shinji dándose la vuelta y comenzando a subir las escaleras, la chica asintió y caminó tras de él.

El chico perdido en sus pensamientos y la alemana admirando la mansión, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por Asuka. "Así que él es quien te entrenó ¿huh?" Cuestionó girando su mirada hacia Shinji, ahora ambos subían la escalera a la par.

"¿Huh? Oh, emm... sí" Respondió tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, luego el chico esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba distante.

Asuka asintió levemente. "Pareces bastante popular aquí en la mansión…" Agregó. En el corto trayecto de la limosina a la oficina de Integra muchas de las personas que trabajaban en la mansión lo habían saludado… además de lanzando sonrisas pícaras que no pasaron desapercibidas por la pelirroja.

"Conozco a todas las personas que trabajan aquí ya que ayudaba a Walter-Sensei con los deberes…" Dijo aun sonriendo levemente, aunque un momento después su rostro se tornó un poco sombrío. "…bueno, también tomé su lugar por un tiempo…" Agregó.

Asuka no tenía que preguntar a qué se refería el chico, los sabía muy bien. Continuaron subiendo las escaleras en silencio, y al llegar al cuarto piso giraron a la izquierda, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que Shinji se detuvo frente a una puerta. "Esta es tu habitación Asuka…" Dijo girándose hacia la chica y entregándole la llave.

"¿Cuál es tu habitación?" Cuestionó la chica al tiempo que ponía a Rock en el piso para poder abrir la puerta.

"La siguiente a la izquierda…" Señaló el chico haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación.

"Muy bien…" Dijo la alemana solamente, ésta se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta y observaba al chico en silencio.

El cazador alzó una ceja al notar la mirada de la chica y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. "¿Sucede algo?" Cuestionó.

"¿Me das mis maletas?" Respondió la alemana con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Oh, sí… Lo siento" Dijo él avergonzado empujando las maletas hacia Asuka. "Voy a estar en mi habitación, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a la puerta…"

"¿Te vas a dormir?" Cuestionó la chica con un poco de disgusto, no le agradaba le idea de ir venir a Londres y quedarse encerrada.

"No, me voy a dar un baño y luego saldré a comprar algunas cosas ¿Gustas ir?" Invitó él.

Asuka esbozó 'su' sonrisa y asintió. "Me ofendería si no me invitaras…" Respondió cruzando los brazos y girando su rostro a un costado, fingiendo molestia.

Shinji asintió. "Entonces… nos vemos en una hora" Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

"¡Hora y media!" Exclamó Asuka a sus espaldas.

"¡Roger!" Respondió Shinji antes de entrar a su habitación.

Asuka finalmente quedó sola en el pasillo, su mirada fija en la puerta del chico, donde había estado éste antes de entrar a su habitación... y finalmente también se percató de ello "¡Guarda la compostura mujer!" Se reclamó a sí misma dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí… el cachorro ya se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

La pareja de pilotos se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la mansión Hellsing, Shinji le estaba mostrando los alrededores a Asuka así como le presentaba algunas de las personas que trabajaban en la mansión.

Aunque Shinji había dicho que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas, decidió postponerlo para más tarde y decidió mostrarle la mansión a la chica.

Asuka no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa colmilluda al ver como todos le lanzaban miradas pícaras a su compañero piloto al verlo con ella, y no era para más… la pelirroja era de buen ver.

La alemana traía puesta una blusa sencilla de color blanco, una falda corta de color azul marino, mayas negras que envolvían sus largas piernas y zapatos de tacón de color negro.

El chico por su parte vestía su ropa común al estar en Hellsing, que era pantalones militares negros, botas militares, playera con camuflaje y su gabardina.

"Asuka, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Cuestionó Shinji lanzándole una mirada desconfiada a la alemana.

"Solo me divierto…" Respondió la chica a la pregunta del avergonzado cazador. "¡Vamos! No es como que no lo estás disfrutando…" Agregó con una sonrisa de gato Chesire.

El chico dejó salir un suspiro, a final de cuentas Asuka tenía razón… le lanzó una furtiva mirada de reojo. _"Parece que ella también…"_ Pensó al ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica mientras esta tarareaba por lo bajo al caminar.

En ese momento recordó de nuevo las palabras de Toji y no pudo evitar tensarse por un segundo, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de la alemana. _"Calma, calma…"_ Pensó para tratar de tranquilizarse.

A los pies de ambos, y tratando de mantener el paso de los chicos se encontraba el cachorro, quien había renegado un poco cuando su ama lo había puesto en el suelo.

Asuka sonrió con malicia y Shinji no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire cuando la alemana se apretujó contra su brazo. La chica lo había tomado del brazo poco después de que Shinji le presentó a un par de personas de la mansión y ver sus sonrisas pícaras.

"_¿Por qué no?"_ Había pensado la chica antes de poner al cachorro en el piso, y tomar el brazo del chico con el suyo.

Para Asuka la reacción del chico no había tenido precio, éste se detuvo momentáneamente totalmente tenso antes de girar su confundido y sonrojado rostro hacia ella con una expresión cuestionante.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?" Cuestionó la chica tornando su mirada hacia él.

"Mmmm…" Shinji alzó la mirada de forma meditativa. Ya le había mostrado la mansión por dentro, parte de los jardines, solo faltaba un lugar… el edificio de los Wild Geese en la parte trasera de la mansión. "Creo que ya es todo…" Mintió. "¿Gustas acompañarme fuera?"

"Claro…" Respondió Asuka sintiendo levemente antes de detenerse en seco y mirar al chico. "¿No nos falta ver a tus amigos mercenarios?" Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El cazador deglutió saliva al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la alemana, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda… este sería su fin.

"Ah… cierto…" Murmuró no muy animado.

"Anda Ikari, vamos…" Dijo Asuka apretado su brazo para ganar su atención. "…no te voy a hacer sufrir tanto…" Agregó sonriente.

El chico dejó salir un suspiro. _"Claro…" _Pensó desanimado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA

Shinji solo observaba con una gota de sudor en la frente y un tic en el ojo como el grupo de mercenarios dejaba salir un grito exagerado.

Pasó menos de un segundo antes de que el grupo de mercenarios rodeara a la chica y Shinji quedara fuera del círculo… lo estaban ignorando vil y descaradamente.

"¿Eres la novia de Ikari?" "¿Por tu culpa huyó de Tokyo-3?" "¿Y desde cuando se conocen?" "¿De verdad eres su novia…? Eres muy linda para eso…"

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que cuestionaban a la chica, quien alzó su brazos frente a ella con una gota de sudor en su frente… le había salido el tiro por la culata.

"Emmm…"

Desde fuera del círculo Shinji notó los síntomas que precedían a una explosión de la bomba alemana. _"Será mejor que intervenga…"_ Pensó sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¡Oigan! ¡Walter-san viene para acá!" Gritó a todo pulmón.

EEEEEK

Fue la reacción general de los mercenarios, quienes inmediatamente se dispersaron y volvieron a las actividades que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara la pareja de pilotos.

Pip, quien se encontraba tomando una siesta sentado en una silla a un par de metros al costado de Shinji, levantó su sombrero levemente y observó la reacción de sus mercenarios. "Es indignante que le tengan más miedo a él que a mí…"

Shinji solo rio ante el comentario pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de paz… nadie vio llegar a Walter. "¡Oi! ¡Ikari solo nos está jodiendo para que dejemos en paz a su novia!" Gritó alguien.

"¡El muy cabrón!" Gritó alguien más.

"¡SOBRE EL!" Exclamó otro.

El cabello de Asuka se revoloteó cuando una manada de mercenarios pasó a toda velocidad frente a ella.

"Emm…" Fue lo único que pudo murmurar la chica.

No estaba segura de que había sucedido… pero el lugar parecía el epicentro de una batalla campal, donde volaban por los aires sillas, botellas, palos, mercenarios y una que otra planta.

Pip se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente por entre el alboroto, evadiendo una maceta que voló en dirección a su cara y una silla que lo iba a golpear en la nuca. Un segundo después se encontraba de pie junto a Asuka.

"Bonito espectáculo ¿no?" Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Espero estés contenta con lo que causaste…" Agregó dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"¡Y-yo no causé eso!" Exclamó Asuka a la defensiva y señalando al vórtice de caos frente a ellos.

"Hahahahahaha" Pip solo dejó salir una carcajada. "¿Qué esperabas?" Cuestionó. "Que uno de la manada traiga una chica linda no es justo para los demás…" Explicó.

"Eso no tiene sentido…" Murmuró la alemana estrechando los ojos.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando poco a poco los mercenarios fueron quedando fuera de combate, ya sea por un golpe del joven cazador, un golpe propinado erróneamente por alguno de sus compañeros o por alguna de las tantas cosas que volaban en el aire. Finalmente el único en pie era Shinji, quien puso sus manos en la cintura, infló el pecho y esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal. "Fiuuuuuu" Resopló limpiándose una gota de sudor de la frente. "Por un momento pensé q-"

CLANK

Alguien de los Wild Geese aún tuvo fuerza suficiente para lanzar un pedazo de silla hacia la cabeza del Ikari… quien ahora yacía inconsciente con el resto de los mercenarios.

Asuka y Rock tenía una gota de sudor en la frente mientras observaban los estragos del enfrentamiento, por su parte Pip solo dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Por pagar estos destrozos es que nunca tenemos dinero para nuestra piscina…" Murmuró mientras se retiraba hacia su silla para resumir su siesta. "¡Ey! ¡¿Quién tomó mi silla?" Exclamó.

Simplemente no hubo respuesta…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos después.

"Vaya… quien diría que le darían un golpe así al todo poderoso tercer elegido…" Se burló la alemana lanzándole una sonrisa colmilluda al chico.

Shinji caminaba al lado de ella sosteniendo una compresa de hielo contra su nuca… justo en el palpitante punto donde había sido golpeado por un pedazo de silla.

"Muy gracioso Asuka…" Respondió él girando sus ojos a un costado.

"Awww el pobre tercer elegido está sentido…" Se burló la chica haciendo voz de bebé, a lo que Shinji se limitó a mantener su mirada a un costado y hacer un leve puchero con la boca. Asuka rió entre dientes. "¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Cuestionó devolviendo su atención al cachorro en sus brazos.

"Mmm…" Shinji meditó su respuesta por un segundo, ya no había ningún lugar en especial de la mansión que mostrarle a la alemana. "Solamente tengo que comprar un par de cosas en el supermercado… pero podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar que quieras visitar de la ciudad…" Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"Biieeeen…" Murmuró Asuka con un brillo en sus ojos… un brillo que hizo que el chico se arrepintiera inmediatamente de haber dicho 'cualquier lugar' y haber meditado su respuesta aún mejor. "¡Vamos al British Museum! ¡A la galería nacional! ¡Al London Eye!"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Shinji conforme la lista de lugares crecía y crecía… Asuka en realidad había planeado este viaje.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa noche.

Un cansado Shinji salía del baño de su habitación y prácticamente se arrastraba hacia su cama. No era tarde, pero el salir con Asuka era agotador, y no físicamente, sino mentalmente… Un lugar tras otro, esperar y dejar que la pelirroja se divirtiera mientras él, en algunas ocasiones, se quedaba cuidando al pequeño Rock.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Y aún quedan dos días…" Murmuró.

Ese día el solamente había comprado una botella de vino tinto, el resto de las cosas que necesitaba las prepararían el personal de Hellsing o pasaría a comprarlas al día siguiente.

Se giró sobre su cama para quedar de espaldas y con su mirada pegada al techo de la habitación. "Aunque nunca pensé que pasar tanto tiempo con Asuka fuera divertido…" Murmuró.

"Eso no sonó del todo agradable, Ikari…" Dijo una voz conocida a un costado de él.

"¿¡A-Asuka!" Exclamó él sentándose rápidamente. "¿¡Que haces aquí!"

"Vaya recibimiento…"Agregó la chica girando los ojos a un costado, ésta se encontraba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta del balcón de la habitación de Shinji, ésta aun vestía las mismas ropas que había usado en el día.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

La pelirroja solamente señaló la puerta junto a ella con su dedo pulgar.

"¿Por el balcón?" Dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

"Claro…" Respondió ella comenzando a dirigirse en dirección al chico, luego se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de Shinji. "…tenemos habitaciones contiguas, ¿recuerdas eso Baka-Shinji?"

El chico se había puesto de pie y cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras la chica yacía en su cama… esta no era la primera vez que la alemana invadía sus aposentos. "Sí, pero podría haber salido de bañarme Asuka…"

"Tshh… nada que no haya visto"

"¿¡Que!" Exclamó el chico con la cara roja y de pronto sintiéndose muy vulnerable. "¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!"

"Hahahaha" Rió la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda. "Es broma…" Agregó.

Shinji estrechó los ojos no muy satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica. "No reaccionarias igual si yo te dijera lo mismo…"

"Ohhh…" La chica se giró para ahora estar recostada sobre su estómago y cruzando miradas con el chico, su barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano y usándola como apoyo elevar un poco su torso, sus piernas dobladas hacia atrás y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. "¿…piensas ir a espiarme Baka-Shinji?" Cuestionó la alemana con un tono coqueto.

"¡N-no!" Exclamó nervioso.

Shinji tragó saliva, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, él sabía tratar con una Asuka gruñona y explosiva, no con 'esta' Asuka…

"Deberías ver tu cara Ikari…" Dijo la alemana satisfecha al ver al chico sonrojarse un poco y deglutir saliva.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza y rio levemente. "Me quieres causar un infarto, ¿no es así?"

"Me conformaría con un sangrado de nariz…" Respondió la chica encogiendo los hombros. "Ya no es divertido molestarte…" Agregó girando su mirada a un costado y haciendo un leve puchero con la boca.

"Je, lo siento ya no ser tan entretenido…" Dijo el chico esbozando una media sonrisa.

Asuka parpadeó y giró su mirada hacia el con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. "Yo no dije eso…" Murmuró.

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación mientras ambos permanecían con sus miradas en los ojos del otro.

No obstante, Asuka fue quien rompió el contacto visual al girarse sobre su espalda nuevamente y extender sus brazos en la cama, formando una especie de cruz. "Gracias por invitarme…" Dijo con tono serio.

El cazador parpadeó un par de veces en una fracción de segundo. "No tienes nada que agradecer Asuka…" Respondió él con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "...espero la hayas pasado bien el día de hoy…"

"De maravilla…" Dijo la alemana sonriendo levemente con la mirada en el techo. "...tengo que compensártelo de alguna forma" Dijo de pronto.

Shinji alzó una ceja, mirando extrañado a la chica antes de negar con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, estamos bien…"

"Nop…" Insistió ella con su mirada aun en el techo y guardó silencio por unos momentos. "…hablando de otra cosa, a decir verdad esperaba alguna amenaza por parte del Comandante por hacer este viaje… y no hubo ninguna"

La chica dejó sus insinuantes palabras colgadas en el aire.

Shinji asintió levemente. Era cierto, no tenía un encuentro con el comandante desde la batalla con el último ángel… esa ocasión en que Alucard evitó que derramara la sangre del mayor de los Ikari's.

De alguna forma Asuka se había percatado de ciertas libertades y pocos cuestionamientos hacia él…

Shinj dejó salir un suspiro y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose a un costado de la cabeza de Asuka, dándole la espalda, su mirada fija en la pared del fondo de la habitación.

"Escuchaste acerca de eso… ¿huh?" Murmuró Shinji.

Asuka solo lo miró de reojo por un segundo antes de devolver su mirada al techo. "Sé que visitaste al Comandante después de la batalla con el ángel y que luego subió un grupo de médicos a su oficina…" Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"No sucedió nada que ameritara a médicos…" Respondió con la mirada perdida, eso era cierto, y era gracias a la intervención del Nosferatu.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó la alemana con una mezcla de seriedad y curiosidad.

Shinji se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, reproduciendo en su mente nuevamente lo que había sucedido en la habitación… como había desenvainado el cuchillo de combate y lo había blandido en dirección a la garganta de su padre, listo para degollarlo, solo para ser detenido por el puño ensangrentado de Alucard y luego recibir un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente… sin darse cuenta, el chico colocó su mano el lugar donde lo había golpeado Alucard. "Nada de lo que me arrepienta…" Dijo sin pensar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente por unos instantes. Asuka interpretando las palabras del chico y éste último analizando sus acciones de esa ocasión, tratando de encontrar culpa… pero no encontraba ninguna.

"Eso es bueno…" Dijo de pronto la chica empujándose para tomar una posición sentada en la orilla contraria de la cama de la que se encontraba Shinji. "…sería muy molesto estar escuchándote lloriquear y disculpándote por eso todo el tiempo mientras pones una cara larga, larga…" La alemana giró su mirada sobre su hombro con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro.

"Creo que sí…" Respondió el chico esbozando una leve sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente.

Shinji giró su mirada hacia Asuka cuando sintió el peso de la chica retirarse de su cama y escucharla ponerse de pie. "¡Waaaaaaah!" Exclamó Asuka mientras se estiraba dándole la espalda.

"Ey, Asuka…" Llamó Shinji, haciendo que la piloto Eva se girara hacia él y lo mirara expectante. "¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?" Preguntó mirando hacia un costado.

La alemana alzó las cejas por un segundo ante la invitación del chico y luego se giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda al chico. "Tu escoges el lugar…" Fue su respuesta.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aceptar a la pelirroja. "De acuerdo…" Dijo poniéndose de pie. "¿nos vemos en una hora? Me gustaría darme un baño antes"

"Ok…" Respondió Asuka aun dándole la espalda y comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. "…no me hagas esperar…" Agregó la chica saliendo al bacón y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche Londinense.

"De acuerdo…" Murmuró el chico a la nada con la mirada aun pegada en la ventana y sonriendo levemente.

En el apartamento de al lado, Asuka abría la puerta del balcón de su habitación y era recibida por el pequeño Rock, la pelirroja se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y ternura a la vez… y una sonrisa en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sus alrededores se iluminaron conforme los rayos de Sol inundaban la mansión, aun cuando su habitación no encaraba el amanecer, la luz de fuera se reflejaba dentro de su habitación.

"Mmmm…" La pelirroja frotó su adormilado rostro contra la almohada al comenzar a despertar de su noche de sueño. Su rojo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y la chica vestía un pijama de franela de color rosa.

De pronto, un dorado cachorro emergió de entre debajo de las cobijas que tapaban a la pelirroja, subió al torso de la chica y se acercó rápidamente a lamer el rostro de su ama.

"Hehe… no Rock…" Dijo Asuka volteando su rostro y riendo por las cosquillas que le causaba el cachorro, el cual ahora buscaba otro ángulo para seguir lamiendo el rostro de su ama.

El cachorro se dio por vencido y finalmente decidió explorar los alrededores. Caminó por toda la cama, observando la nueva habitación en la que se encontraba, esperando de alguna forma que el pingüino que le encantaba molestar apareciera de la nada; el cachorro movía su cola animadamente mientras saltaba sobre su ama para explorar desde varios lados de la cama.

Asuka vio como el cachorro se acercó a la orilla, mirando con atención en dirección al balcón, afuera ya estaba soleado y parecía haber actividad del personal de la mansión, luego giró su mirada hacia el reloj en el buró junto a su cama para ver la hora. "Ocho y media…" Murmuró.

THUUD

"¡Rock!" Exclamó levantándose rápidamente… el cachorro se había caído de la cama. La chica dejó salir un suspiro aliviado al ver al cachorro intacto y corriendo por la habitación. "Vaya susto…" Murmuró mientras lo observaba con una leve sonrisa. "…será mejor que me levante ya…"

La alemana se puso de pié y se dirigió al baño mientras apreciaba su gran habitación, y al igual que el día anterior, Asuka no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que su habitación era casi del tamaño del apartamento de Misato.

Unos momentos más tarde la chica se encontraba en la burbujeante tina tomando un relajante baño de agua caliente. Su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla y tenía los brazos recargados en la orilla de la tina mientras cerraba los ojos y reclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. "Esto es genial…" Murmuró dejando salir un suspiro relajado.

Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, disfrutando de como el agua caliente relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo y dejó que su mente divagara.

La noche anterior había ido a cenar con Shinji, y no negaba que había disfrutado la cena, la comida era buena, el ambiente del restaurante era agradable y modesto, y también disfrutó la compañía.

Ella misma se sorprendía de que cada vez fuera más agradable la compañía del chico, ya no necesitaba divertirse a costas de él ya que podía platicar casi de cualquier cosa con Shinji. El cazador ya vivió en Europa y conocía parte de lo que fue su mundo de cuando era pequeña, y además era un piloto Eva, por lo que conocía la 'otra' parte de su mundo.

Su mente la llevó a Hikari, su amiga le había organizado algunas citas con algunos sujetos, a los cuales la pelirroja terminó dejándolos plantados en medio de la cita, incluso algunos chicos de Jindai la invitaban a salir con frecuencia… invitaciones que declinaba sin excepción.

Ese último de tren de pensamientos la hizo fruncir el ceño al recordar una conversación que había tenido con Hikari el día anterior.

/Flashback/

Asuka se dirigía a una de las máquinas expendedoras junto a las escaleras del colegio, iba casi echando humo por las orejas del coraje, y vergüenza, por las fotografías publicadas por Kensuke por todo Jindai. "Estúpido cuatro-ojos…" Gruñó.

La gente se hacía a un lado al ver a la furiosa alemana pasar, sabían que sus vidas corrían peligro si se acercaban…

"¡Asuka, espera!" Exclamó Hikari a las espaldas de la pelirroja.

La piloto Eva se detuvo y se giró hacia su amiga. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

"Nada, solo te quería acompañar…" Respondió la chica de coletas una vez que había alcanzado a su amiga.

Asuka solamente asintió y resumió su paso hacia la máquina expendedora en silencio, esperando lo que Hikari tenía que decirle… siempre había algo que decir.

"No deberías estar enojada por esto Asuka-chan…"

"_Ahí está…"_ Pensó Asuka girando los ojos a un costado. "¿Bromeas verdad?" Dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante.

Hikari no se inmutó por el tono de la alemana, ya estaba acostumbrada y realmente no le tenía miedo. "No es para tanto, además esas fotos te van a quitar una carga de encima…"

Asuka frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada cuestionante. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?'

"¿Acaso no te has fijado?" Preguntó la representante de clase.

"Ve al punto Hikari…" Gruñó la alemana.

"El último mes ya ninguno de los tipos que insistía en que salieras con ellos ha seguido molestándote…" Explicó.

Asuka alzó las cejas por un segundo. "Cierto…"

"¿Sabes por qué?" Cuestionó Hikari esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Ya sé a dónde va esto…"_ Pensó Asuka girando los ojos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó de mala gana.

"Bueno… digamos que tu e Ikari-kun viven juntos y se sientan juntos-"

"¡Eso no significa nada!" Interrumpió una indignada pelirroja con un gruñido.

Hikari encogió los hombros, sin inmutarse por el arranque de su amiga. "Eso fue suficiente para quitarle los ánimos a tus acosadores…" Continuó. "Bueno, eso y…" Agregó de forma pensativa, haciendo una pausa dramática.

"¿Eso y que más?" Insistió la alemana.

"Bueno…" La chica de coletas sonrió nerviosamente. "…el hecho de que Ikari-kun apaleó por su cuenta a varios del equipo de Rugby… eso era algo que solo considerábamos capaz a Sagara-sempai"

"Así que le tienen miedo a ese Baka…" Murmuró Asuka alzando una ceja.

"Hai, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te invite a salir…" Agregó Hikari sonriendo levemente. "…aunque creo que todos están sorprendidos de tu cena con Ikari-kun…"

"¡Que no es lo que creen!" Gruñó Asuka para risas de Hikari.

/Fin de Flashback/

"N-no es como que lo de anoche fue un cita…" Dijo nerviosamente y sonrojándose levemente, poco a poco hundiendo su rostro en la espuma y haciendo burbujas con el agua al dejar salir un suspiro avergonzado debajo de ésta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. 0925 Horas.

La pelirroja iba bajando las escaleras de la mansión, cargando a Rock en brazos y apreciando los cuadros, candelabros y demás adornos del gigantesco lugar.

Al llegar a la planta baja se encontró con Walter en la base de la escalera. "Buen día señorita Langley, espero haya tenido una buena noche de descanso" Saludó el anciano.

"Sí, muchas gracias" Respondió ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

Luego quedaron en un breve silencio, Walter, comprendiendo un poco la incomodidad de la chica al no conocer a nadie en la mansión inició la conversación. "El joven Ikari salió a realizar unas compras, volverá en unos minutos, ¿usted gusta desayunar algo?"

"Si no es mucha molestia…" Respondió Asuka sonriendo levemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

1000 Horas.

Shinji dejó las cosas que había comprado en una de las salas de la mansión y se dirigió a su habitación por la última cosa que necesitaba.

Al entrar a su habitación su mirada se clavó en el gran estuche recargado contra la pared en una de las esquinas. Se acercó lentamente y lo sujetó entre sus manos con cuidado, casi con reverencia, luego lo colocó sobre su cama y abrió el estucho.

Solo necesitaba afinar su chello…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

Shinji caminaba por los pasillo de la mansión, estaba buscando a Asuka y el personal del lugar le había indicado donde se encontraba ésta, no sin antes lanzándole una mirada pícara.

El cazador cargaba con su estuche de chello en la espalda y una gran canasta de picnic en la mano, el contenido de la canasta cubierto por una cliché manta de cuadros rojos y blancos.

Mientras se dirigía al comedor donde se encontraba Asuka se encontró a Walter en el pasillo, y después de saludarse mutuamente el anciano sonrió muy levemente al ver lo que cargaba el chico.

"¿Irás a visitarlos joven Ikari?" Cuestionó con seriedad. Shinji asintió en silencio. "Por favor deles mis bendiciones…" Agregó.

"Hai, Walter-Sensei…"

"Deberías apresurarte, la señorita ha de estar por terminar de desayunar…" Dijo el veterano cazador cambiando de tema y comenzando a retirarse.

"Arigato" Después del corto intercambio Shinji apresuró el paso. Unos segundos después llegó al comedor donde se encontraba la pelirroja, quien justamente terminaba de comer. "Buen día"

"Buenos día Baka-Shinji" Saludó la pelirroja esbozando una media sonrisa. Shinji dejó salir un suspiro, aunque no se ofendió al notar un tono juguetón en la voz de Asuka en lugar de molesto o venenoso. "Veo que ya es hora de irnos…" Agregó alzando una ceja la ver el 'cargamento' del chico.

"Hai… pero no hay prisa…" Respondió el chico recargando el chello contra la pared y poniendo la canasta en el piso. "…desayuna con calma"

"Ok…" Dijo Asuka, ya solo le faltaba un poco de comida en el plato. "…veo que llevas tu chello, ¿seguiste practicando?" Preguntó tratando de hacer un poco de plática en lo que ella terminaba de comer.

"Sí un poco…" Dijo el chico recargando sus brazos en la mesa, reclinándose hacia enfrente y con la mirada hacia su chello, el cual se encontraba del lado contario a la pelirroja. "…Arthur-san y Elizabeth-san me estaban preparando para entrar a la orquesta sinfónica que dirigían…"

"Oh" _"Tema sensible…" _La alemana quedó en silencio por unos instantes, realmente no sabía que decir.

"Tal vez más adelante intente entrar…" Agregó el chico despegando su mirada del chello y ahora pegándola en la pared frente a él, con un semblante distante en su rostro. "¿Tú has seguido practicando con tu violín?" Cuestionó girando su mirada hacia la chica.

"Nop" Respondió Asuka negando con la cabeza. "Lo había olvidado…"

Shinji asintió levemente. "Tal vez luego podamos practicar juntos…" Dijo casualmente y encogiendo los hombros.

Asuka sonrió levemente. "Tal vez, suena a una buena idea…"

"Vaya, el cielo nos va a caer encima…" Dijo Shinji esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"¿Huh?"

"TU admitiendo que YO tengo una buena idea…" El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja. "…el mundo debe estar por acabarse" Agregó reprimiendo una risa.

"¡Guarda silencio Baka!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora más tarde.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran construcción de piedra de color hueso, el frente lucía como una capilla grande, pero en el centro una gran reja de color negro que estaba un poco oxidada, el paso enrejado daba a una gran explanada de piedra del mismo color.

Shinji había bajado del auto primero, y sostuvo la puerta para la pelirroja. "Cementerio Highgate…" Murmuró Asuka al bajar, el nombre del lugar describía con bastante certeza la construcción del mismo.

El chico asintió solemnemente cerrando la puerta tras de Asuka y luego se dirigió a la cajuela del auto, el cachorro se había quedado en la mansión bajo el cuidado de Walter. Después de que bajó las cosas del auto, éste se retiró y regresaría en hora y media.

"No luce como uno a primera vista…" Agregó Asuka, en referencia al cementerio.

"Aquí es donde los antepasados de Arthur-san se encuentran…" Explicó Shinji echándose el chello a la espalda y tomando la canasta. "…todos están aquí" Finalizó, deteniéndose un momento para observar las grandes rejas del lugar con solemnidad.

El cazador titubeó un momento solamente antes de abrirse paso por las grandes rejas de la entrada del cementerio mientras Asuka caminaba un paso tras de él en silencio.

Caminaron por los varios senderos boscosos del lugar, por los cuales se encontraban estatuas y tumbas, aun así la espesa y verde vegetación del lugar hacía sentir la impresión de estar caminando a través de ruinas perdidas de una civilización antigua.

Unos minutos después llegaron a una amplia explanada rodeada por pequeñas tumbas, pero en el fondo sobresalía una gran construcción en forma de capilla. "Vamos…" Murmuró Shinji.

La pareja entró a la catacumba y el interior de ésta sorprendió a la alemana, ya que ella esperaba algo mucho más tétrico, en lugar estaba muy bien iluminado con espejos y vitrales que dejaban pasar la luz, además estaba muy limpio y con decoración seria pero no fúnebre.

Asuka se detuvo detrás del chico y enlazó sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras observaba a Shinji colocar la canasta y el chello en el piso con mucho cuidado, casi de forma reverente.

"Gracias por acompañarme…" Dijo el chico sin girarse hacia ella mientras comenzaba a sacar el contenido de la canasta. "…tal vez hubiera sido menos incómodo si te hubieras quedado en la mansión…"

"No hay problema…" Fue la respuesta de Asuka. Cierto, esto era incómodo para ella, ya que no sabía que decir, además de que no se atrevía a decir nada, por lo cual prefirió guardar silencio y esperar.

La pelirroja solo observó con curiosidad como Shinji sacó de la canasta un oso café de peluche con un gran moño atado en el cuello, luego una botella de vino y finalmente, lo que más llamó la atención de Asuka, un ramo de flores, el cual era una extraña mezcla de flores de Loto y Orquídeas de múltiples colores.

Luego el chico se dirigió a una de las columnas donde había un grabado sobre una placa de metal pegada en la pared de mármol.

SIR ARTHUR WILLIAMS – EJEMPLAR PADRE

LADY ELIZABETH WILLIAMS – AMADA MADRE

CATHERINE WILLIAMS – RADIANTE HIJA

Asuka, unos metros detrás del chico, solo observó como el chico agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, su cuerpo estremeciéndose levemente. La pelirroja lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su mirada y desviarla a un costado…

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio donde el chico solamente continuaba dándole la espalda y estremeciéndose levemente, hasta que finalmente Asuka vio al chico alzar una de sus manos y restregar su rostro contra las mangas de su gabardina.

Luego Shinji se dirigió hacia las cosas que había sacado de la canasta, las tomó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba el grabado en la placa, procurando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Sobre la columna de mármol donde estaban los nombres había un florero vacío y el cual no ocupaba toda la parte superior de la columna. El chico tomó el florero y colocó el ramo de flores en este, colocándolo de nuevo sobre la columna, ahora acompañado por el oso de peluche.

"Feliz cumpleaños Catherine…" Murmuró.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos y sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía que visitarían este lugar pero desconocía el motivo. _"Rayos…"_

"La verdad no sabía que regalarle a Catherine, es un poco complejo…" Dijo el chico finalmente girándose hacia ella, Asuka podía ver los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados del chico pero no dijo nada al respecto, Shinji trataba de sonreír para encararlo. "…el oso de peluche fue lo único que se me ocurrió" Agregó agachándose y tomando la botella de vino y dirigiéndose hacia la canasta. "…esas flores eran las favoritas de Lady Elizabeth, así que me pareció propio…" Dijo mientras sacaba un par de copas de cristal de la canasta. "…y este vino español, Granbazán Ambar Albariño, era el favorito de Arthur-san, lo cual se me hace raro porque he probado mejores…" Dijo mientras extendía la mano en la que sostenía las dos copas de cristal hacia Asuka e indicándole que tomara una.

"Gracias…" Fue lo único que respondió la chica cruzando miradas con el chico, quien sonreía levemente.

El chico llenó una copa para él y una para Asuka, luego se giró hacia donde se encontraba el ramo de flores y el oso de peluche y alzó su copa en son de brindis. "Salud…" Murmuró Shinji antes de dar un largo trago a su copa de vino, exhalando ruidosamente al sentir el cálido líquido pasar por su garganta, de alguna forma la combinación de la calidez con el fuerte sabor era reconfortante. "¡Vaya!" Exclamó alzando las cejas levemente.

"Nada mal" Dijo la pelirroja después de tomar un sorbo de su copa. "Mejor que muchos que he probado…" Agregó.

Shinji asintió levemente. La joven pareja de pilotos continuó degustando un par de copas más de vino, intercambiando palabras brevemente antes de quedar en silencio nuevamente.

Asuka sentía curiosidad por ésta familia que visitaba el chico, Seras les había platicado de ellos y de cómo Shinji se había acercado mucho a ellos, pero todo había sido desde la perspectiva de Seras… pero a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía en este momento no se atrevía a preguntar nada. _"Tal vez después…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Había pasado cerca de media hora y ya habían tomado una buena parte de la botella entre los dos, cuando Shinji colocó la copa en el piso y se dirigió hacia el estuche de su chello. "Solo un par de minutos más Asuka y nos vamos…" Dijo mientras abría el estucho. "…solo una última cosa"

El cazador paseó su mirada por los alrededores hasta que notó un pequeño banco oculto en una esquina detrás de una columna. "Lo siento, no lo había visto, te lo hubiera ofrecido antes…" Dijo apenado. Asuka solamente sacudió la cabeza negativamente en respuesta, diciéndole que eso que no se preocupara.

El chico tomó asiento en el centro de la capilla dándole la espalda a Asuka, colocó el chello entre sus piernas y el arco con una mano. Cerró los ojos y tomó un hondo respiro… al abrir su ojos estos se llenaron de determinación. "Aquí voy…" Murmuró.

El arco se deslizó sobre las cuerdas y las notas comenzaron a fluir e inundar el silencioso y solemne lugar… no tenía que pensar en las notas, éstas simplemente fluían de sus armonizados movimientos.

No era una melodía que había seleccionado al azar, era el Concierto No. 2 para violín, cello y cuerdas en G menor de Vivaldi, esta melodía era una la que había estado practicando con Lady Elizabeth y que había tocado en bienvenida para ellos de su viaje de aniversario al Caribe.

Shinji nunca había sido bueno para expresarse, incluso ahora le era difícil poner en palabras muchas cosas, así que la música era la forma de expresar y palpar sus sentimientos… sentía como la fuerza y velocidad de las notas reflejaban su desesperación, y las breves notas suaves su tranquilidad y paz interior, las primeras más abrumadoras y constantes que las segundas.

Después de algunos minutos la melodía llegó a su final, y el chico agachó su cabeza mientras colgaba sus brazos al costado, respirando agitadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento, su corazón latiendo rápidamente debido a las emociones que los invadieron al tocar esa canción…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

El anciano, acompañado por su nieta, había llegado a la tumba de los Williams para encontrarse con la ejecución del chico… al cual reconoció como uno de los guardaespaldas de Integra Fairbrook Hellsing.

Se detuvieron al costado de una chica pelirroja que estaba a un par de metros de la entrada de la capilla, y solamente asintieron en forma de saludo, esperando a que el chico terminara de tocar su chello.

Él fue quien inicio el breve aplauso una vez que había terminado de tocar el chico, y haciendo que éste se girara confundido hacia ellos. Su nieta se había unido al breve aplauso mientras la pelirroja se mantenía inmóvil.

"Lord Mallory" Dijo el chico sorprendido y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

El anciano sonrió levemente. "Buen día joven Ikari" Respondió el anciano.

En un instante el chico se encontraba frente a él extendiendo su mano respetuosamente en forma de saludo. "Señor, no esperaba verlo aquí" Dijo el chico.

Lord Mallory estrechó la mano del chico en saludo y asintió levemente. "Mi nieta Sirley quiso pasar a visitar a Catherine en su cumpleaños" Explicó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven de cabello castaño a su costado. "¿Si se conocen?"

"Hai, gusto en verla señorita" Saludó Shinji educadamente y extendiendo su mano hacia la joven, como lo había hecho antes al acompañar a Integra en otras reuniones con aristócratas ingleses.

"El gusto es mío" Respondió Shirley sonriendo levemente y estrechando la mano del chico en saludo.

"Eres bueno para tocar… ¿Vivaldi? ¿No es así?" Cuestionó Lord Mallory.

"Gracias… sí, es una melodía de Vivaldi que practiqué con Lady Elizabeth" Respondió Shinji sonriendo levemente con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró el anciano dirigiendo su mirada hacia un costado, hacia la pelirroja que observaba el intercambio en silencio. "¿Y esta bella señorita es?" Cuestionó expectante y sonriendo levemente.

Shinji dio un salto. "¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" Exclamó acercándose hacia Asuka. "Lord Mallory, Señorita Mallory, ella es mi amiga y compañera Asuka Langley Sohryu" Presentó.

"Mucho gustó" Dijo Asuka haciendo una leve reverencia después de haber sido presentada por Shinji.

"¿Sohryu?" Murmuró el anciano levantando una ceja. "La piloto Eva… ¿no es así?" Agregó con una sonrisa suspicaz, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Shirley se abrieron como platos en sorpresa.

"Hai" Respondió Asuka alzando las cejas y lanzando una mirada cuestionante hacia Shinji.

La sonrisa del anciano se amplió aún más. "Debo decir que cuando supe que un piloto Eva era el guardián de Sir Hellsing me sorprendió bastante… pero preferí mantener el secreto" Explicó Lord Mallory.

"Vaya… gracias" Respondió Shinji haciendo una leve reverencia. "Lamento no haber revelado personalmente esa información…" Agregó.

"No hay de que disculparse, todos hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer" Dijo el anciano.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El cual aprovechó Shinji para intervenir. "Nosotros nos retiramos, solo voy a guardar algunas cosas" Se excusó el chico antes de ir a guardar su chello y poner las copas y botella de vino en la canasta.

Por su parte Shirley giró su curiosa mirada hacia la pelirroja. "¿En verdad ustedes son los pilotos de esos robots?" Preguntó.

Está de más decir que su pregunta fue suficiente para que la alemana sonriera orgullosa e inflara el pecho. "Así es"

"Vaya…" Murmuró Shirley ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico, quien estaba poniendo en orden las cosas y cuando éste se giró hacia ellos Shirley devolvió su apenada mirada hacia la pelirroja. "…es un verdadero honor conocerlos" Asuka solamente asintió en respuesta.

Por su parte, Lord Mallory tenía una expresión seria y pensativa en su rostro, pero acompañada de una sonrisa pacífica y triunfal.

Unos momentos después Shinji se acercó a ellos nuevamente, canasta en mano y estuche de chello en la espalda. "Lord Mallory, con su permiso nos retiramos para que tengan privacidad…"

"Muchas gracias joven Ikari, por favor salude a Sir Hellsing de mi parte…" Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el joven.

"Hai" Respondió el cazador estrechando la mano del anciano. Las cuatro personas se despidieron estrechando manos y finalmente la joven pareja de pilotos se retiró del lugar.

Shirley se abrió paso dentro de la capilla mientras que Lord Mallory observaba con seriedad al chico que se retiraba en compañía de la pelirroja. _"Una alianza con Hellsing y NERV…" _Pensó. _"…quizás Mithrill aun tenga oportunidad…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Quiénes eran ellos?" Preguntó Asuka con curiosidad. Realmente le intrigaba el hecho de que la hubieran reconocido como la piloto Eva fuera de Japón.

"Allegados de la familia Williams…" Explicó el chico. "…aristócratas conocidos también de Integra-sama"

"Oh… bueno, como sea, siempre es bueno que lo reconozcan a uno…" Dijo la chica enlazando sus manos tras su nuca y alzando el rostro con orgullo.

Era extraño, ya que a pesar de combatir esas monstruosidades la imagen de los pilotos no trascendía mucho de las fronteras de Japón, casi como si fueran héroes locales.

"Esa chica Shirley…" Dijo Asuka girando su mirada a un costado con una expresión de desinterés en su rostro. "…creo que por un momento te echó el ojo"

Shinji alzó una ceja solamente, no se exaltó al comentario ya que lo calificó como 'improbable' de primera instancia. "¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó casualmente.

"Nada más…" Respondió Asuka mientras encogía los hombros.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron nuevamente a las puertas frontales por las que habían entrado. "Aún falta media hora para que lleguen por nosotros…" Dijo el chico mientras evaluaba los alrededores, a un par de cuadras vio el letrero de un café. "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" Invitó el chico.

"¿Tratando de seducirme Ikari?" Cuestionó la chica esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y alzando las cejas.

"¿¡Que! ¡No!" Exclamó Shinji sonrojado.

"Such a boring little boy…" Murmuró Asuka por lo bajo mientras se adelantaba, dejando a un confundido Shinji observándola alejarse.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?" Cuestionó dejando salir un suspiro cansino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas más tarde.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el Sol ya se encontraba descendiendo, iluminando la ciudad de Londres de un color naranja brillante.

Los Wild Geese se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la explanada detrás de la mansión Hellsing, con bebidas, frituras y demás cosas con ellos. Incluso el pequeño Rock se encontraba entre la multitud, el cachorro corría entre los mercenario y jugaba con algunos de ellos.

En el centro de la explanada se encontraban dos cazadores, el maestro y el alumno. Al volver de visitar a los Williams, Walter le había dicho a Shinji que evaluaría su progreso ese día a esa hora.

Shinji no estaba seguro de acceder, después de los eventos que ocurrieron el año pasado y de las heridas graves que había sufrido Walter, realmente no se animaba a combatir. Pero no era su decisión, sino la de su Sensei…

Walter se encontraba de pie en un extremo con su siempre relajada postura observando con una media sonrisa a su alumno, quien se encontraba del lado contrario, con su expresión seria y un par de cuchillos de combate, uno en cada mano… eso era lo mejor que había encontrado como sustituto a una espada.

"Cuando estés listo… Ikari" Gritó Walter al tiempo que jalaba sus guantes para que estos se moldearan sus dedos.

Shinji asintió en silencio y tomó postura de combate, sus piernas flexionadas y separadas ligeramente, sus dos manos empuñadas frente a él con sus cuchillos de combate brillante amenazantemente por los rayos del sol. "Estoy listo…" Respondió.

Los mercenario observaban emocionados y expectantes el intercambio, ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que veían a los dos combatir en esa explanada… cada uno de esos combates era algo espectacular para ellos.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó Shinji al tiempo que se esfumaba en el aire, y en reacción a eso, una cortina de polvo se levantaba por el veloz movimiento de los filamentos de Walter deslizándose y cortando el aire.

Shinji sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, pocos combates lo hacían sentirse de esa forma… apenas se había movido para acortar la distancia entre él y Walter el anciano había desplegado sus filamentos creando una barrera mortífera a su alrededor.

Walter sonrió levemente al ver al chico esquivar la pantalla inicial de filamentos y los ataques individuales que lanzó en su contra desde direcciones aleatorias. _"Controla y mantiene mejor su velocidad…"_ Pensó.

El chico continuó esquivando los sucesivos ataques horizontales, verticales y diagonales que lanzaba Walter en su contra. No era posible acercarse al anciano, además el sólo se había encerrado, ya que había filamentos girando a sus espaldas, manteniéndolo dentro de un perímetro mientras que dentro de ese perímetro era atacado por filamentos de direcciones aleatorias frontales… además, los filamentos que formaban la barrera externa a la que se había infiltrado desde el inicio poco a poco reducían su radio y limitaban su área de movimiento. "Tshh… esto es nuevo" Murmuró Shinji al tiempo que esquivaba un filamento vertical seguido por una serie de diagonales y horizontales.

Desde fuera del campo de batalla algunos de los mercenarios sostenían sus sombreros en posición con sus manos para evitar que estos salieran volando por la fuerte y polvorienta corriente de aire que generaban los filamentos de Walter al atacar.

Vitoreaban, gritaban y silbaban dándole ánimos al joven cazador, al ver su intermitente figura aparecer y desaparecer dentro del vórtice mortal en el que él mismo se había metido.

"_Debo de hacer algo…"_ Pensó Shinji un poco preocupado al sentir que había caído en una trampa en la que se había acorralado él sólo.

Walter mantuvo el ritmo de sus ataques, no dejaba que el chico se acercara al lanzar filamentos en su contra, no obstante, para poder lanzar ataques de forma más sucesiva contra el chico debía disminuir la velocidad con la que giraban los filamentos que mantenían a Shinji encerrado dentro del vórtice… esa era la debilidad de ésta técnica, y por lo cual Walter reducía el diámetro del vórtice poco a poco, evitando así perder el control de los filamentos de ataque.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que Shinji buscaba como salir del problema en el que se había metido… hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Mientras evitaba los filamentos durante los pasados minutos, mantenía los cuchillos de combate frente a él, en esperanza de que le dieran un poco más de apoyo defensivo contra los ataques de Walter sumados a su propia velocidad… pero éstos eran inútiles, su única defensa era su velocidad en este momento. "Vamos a intentarlo…" Murmuró.

Había un par de metros de distancia entre su posición y los que lo mantenían dentro del vórtice, y había notado que los filamentos ofensivos de Walter se 'disipaban' a unos cuantos metros de distancia antes de topar con los filamentos que creaban el vórtice… ¡Necesitaba llegar ahí!

Walter frunció el ceño al ver retroceder al chico, esquivar un par de filamentos y luego blandir ambos cuchillos de combate al aire… en ese momento los ojos de Walter se abrieron como platos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quince minutos antes.

"Tantos años siendo piloto ¿huh?" Cuestionó la mujer mientras bebía un sorbo de té de su taza.

"Hai… desde que era muy pequeña fui seleccionada" Respondió la alemana.

Integra había invitado tomar una taza de té a la pelirroja mientras Shinji se retiraba con Walter a entrenar.

Integra esbozó una media sonrisa. "Es interesante la diferencia de carácter…"

Asuka alzó una ceja confundida. "¿Diferencia?"

Integra asintió al tiempo que giraba su silla para encarar hacia la pared de un costado con una expresión distante en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa suspicaz. "Hai… me refiero a Ikari, imagino que tú lo recuerdas de hace dos años" Dijo mirando de costado a la alemana.

"Tsshhh enclenque…" Murmuró Asuka inconscientemente al recordar al chico antes de que este desapareciera.

Integra solo esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "No puedo decir lo contrario…" Dijo, ganándose una leve risa por parte de Asuka. "Escuché que los Ángeles aparecieron nuevamente al regresar Ikari a Tokyo-3" Dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Dos ángeles nos han atacado, aunque en el primero él aún no estaba activo como piloto nuevamente…" Explicó la pelirroja.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Las dos mujeres detuvieron su conversación al sonar el teléfono. "¿Sí?" Cuestionó Integra. "¿Lord Mallory?" Cuestionó extrañada. "De acuerdo, lo recibiré en la sala… voy para allá"

"¿Lord Mallory?" Preguntó Asuka también extrañada.

"¿Lo conoces?" Dijo Integra.

"Hai, nos lo encontramos ahora"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Integra pensativa y poniéndose de pie. "Voy a recibirlo… ¿me acompañas?"

"Hai" Respondió la alemana mientras se ponía de pie.

Al llegar a la sala, unos momentos después, las dos mujeres se encontraron al anciano, pero éste se encontraba acompañado por una adolescente de cabello castaño.

"Sir Integra" Saludó el anciano poniéndose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia. "Señorita Sohryu"

"Gusto en verlo Lord Mallory…" Respondió asintiendo y haciendo una leve reverencia en respuesta. "Señorita Shirley" Pasaron algunos momentos en los que el grupo intercambio saludos.

"¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?" Invitó a rubia una vez que habían tomado asiento nuevamente en los asientos de una de las salas de la mansión.

"Té, si no es mucha molestia, por favor…" Respondió el anciano.

Integra giró su mirada hacia uno de los mayordomos que aguardaba en la distancia y asintió para indicarle que trajera el té.

Conversaron por unos momentos en lo que traían el té, y unos minutos después Integra finalmente indagó acerca de la inesperada visita del noble Inglés.

El anciano sonrió. "Oh, solamente quise pasar personalmente a invitar a la familia Hellsing a la reunión que realizaré el día de mañana… y también sería un honor que los pilotos Eva nos acompañaran"

Integra se sorprendió al escuchar eso último, pero mantuvo la compostura, al analizarlo un poco, recordó que Shinji y Asuka se habían encontrado a los Mallory, por lo tanto al presentarse el anciano los reconoció como los pilotos Eva… aunque realmente imaginaba que el anciano conocería la identidad del chico desde el sepelio de los Williams, cuando éste se presentó con su nombre completo. No obstante la mujer ignoró por el momento su tren de pensamientos. "Muchas gracias Lord Mallory, estaremos ahí"

CRAAAASHHHH

A lo lejos se escuchó un estruendo, era el sonido de tierra o piedras partiéndose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Cuestionó Lord Mallory extrañado. Shirley por su parte también pasó su mirada por los alrededores.

"Probablemente mis subordinados" Explicó Integra encogiendo los hombros.

El anciano alzó las cejas por unos momentos. "Me hubiera gustado saludar al joven Ikari…" Agregó sonriendo levemente.

Integra alzó una ceja, lanzando una mirada cuestionante al anciano, pero finalmente asintió levemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CRAAAASHHHH

Se levantó una cortina de polvo y Walter por unos momentos perdió el fino control sobre sus filamentos.

Entre la columna de polvo logró discernir una silueta que se dirigía hacia él… eso fue suficiente para que Walter cambiara su posición de combate al tiempo que desplegaba nuevamente sus filamentos a sus espaldas de forma defensiva para evitar ser atacado.

No necesitaba ver lo que el chico había hecho para saber lo que éste hizo…Shinji había retrocedido al 'punto muerto' de su vórtice de filamentos y desde ahí había hecho una técnica que Walter desconocía, de alguna forma el joven había lanzado dos poderosas ráfagas de aire que, si bien no cortaron sus filamentos, fueron lo suficientemente poderosas para que éstos se salieran de control y él pudiera acortar la distancia y atacar.

Walter giró su mirada a sus alrededores y sonrió al ver múltiples ráfagas de aire cortante dirigirse hacia el desde varias direcciones… Shinji había encontrado una forma de aniquilar su poderosa defensa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuera del campo de batalla, y sentado a unos cuantos metros de distancia bajo la sombra de un árbol, Bernadotte esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda al escuchar a sus soldados comenzar a gritar animados y emocionados al ver como el chico finalmente había logrado abatir, por primera vez, la defensa de Walter, haciendo que el anciano entablara un verdadero combate con él…

La explanada trasera de Hellsing se había convertido en un estruendoso campo de batalla, donde se podían apreciar tan solo por unos instantes las siluetas del anciano y del chico intercambiando sus ataques, uno lanzaba poderosas ráfagas de aire mientras que el otro blandía sus mortíferos micro filamentos de carbono en el aire.

No obstante, Bernadotte lanzó una mirada confundida al notar cuatro figuras por la periferia de su campo de visión. "Vaya…" Murmuró sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por su parte Shinji no podía evitar sentir la emoción correr por sus venas, esta era la primera vez de sus tantos entrenamientos que lograba hacer algo como esto, de alguna forma pareciera que estuviera combatiendo al 'tú por tú' contra su Sensei.

Sabía que Walter estaba confundido al colapsar su defensa, a lo que Shinji agradeció mentalmente a Hiko por la técnica que había aprendido gracias a él, no obstante Shinji notó el que Walter aun continuaba ondeando sus filamentos al aire, por lo que el combate acababa de comenzar.

Al deslizarse a través del polvo que levantó el choque de las ráfagas de aire contra el piso trató de acortar su distancia con Walter y aprovechar su momento de contusión, pero el anciano se había recuperado muy rápido y ahora Shinji se encontraba siguiendo sus movimiento, tratando de romper la defensa que el anciano había hecho a sus espaldas para evitar sus ataques.

"_Ya sé…"_ Pensó estrechando los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

Walter estaba desplegando una defensa de filamentos a sus espaldas, lo suficiente para mantenerlo a él a distancia pero que le brindaba una gran cantidad de libertad de movimiento al chico por los alrededores… ya no se encontraba dentro del vórtice en el que Walter lo había acorralado… este era el momento de explotar su velocidad.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

El chico pareció dividirse al aparecer múltiples figuras de él en el aire, cada una de estas blandió uno de sus cuchillos de combate y ahora seis ráfagas de aire cortante se desplazaban velozmente en dirección de Walter.

Shinji notó que su Sensei se giró hacia él, después de haber estado 'huyendo' por la explanada dándole la espalda todo este tiempo, ya quelas ráfagas de aire parecían aullar conforme cortaban el aire a su paso.

La respuesta de Walter había sido simplemente disipar sus filamentos a su alrededor y evitar el ataque del chico, lanzándose frontalmente en contra de Shinji, contra la imagen 'real' de éste.

Shinji, al ver venir a Walter contra él en un ataque frontal, entró en pánico por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que ráfagas de filamentos salieran disparadas hacia él como lanzas y las cuales apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar dando un giro hacia un costado.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa confiada al ver como el chico había tenido que girar para evitar su ataque, pero lo que no esperaba era que el chico utilizara ese giro para blandir los cuchillos de combate hacia él, lanzando un par de ráfagas mortíferas de aire en forma de 'X', lo cual obligó a Walter a alejarse del ataque. El anciano, aunque sorprendido, sonrió orgulloso, el chico había mejorado increíblemente su forma de combatir, ahora aprovechaba cada movimiento que realizaba y parecía ser más estratega que intuitivo… ¡Ahora realmente quería conocer a Hiko Seijuro!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lord Mallory observaba incrédulo la escena frente a él al igual que su nieta, por su parte, Asuka e Integra solo sostenían su largo cabello para evitar que este se revoloteara mucho por las poderosas corrientes de aire que provenían del centro de batalla a unos metros frente a ellas.

"¡Integra-sama!" Exclamó uno de los mercenarios entre carcajadas. "¡Procure no acercarse mucho! ¡Walter-san y Reaper están peleando enserio!"

Integra solo esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió en respuesta, pegando su mirada en la batalla, y al igual que Bernadotte, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por un instante al ver al chico dándole verdadera batalla al anciano en el combate.

"¿Ese es el joven Ikari?" Cuestionó Lord Mallory dirigiéndose hacia Integra pero sin despegar su mirada de la batalla, tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

"Hai… está entrenando con su mentor, Walter C. Dornez, el Mayordomo de la familia Hellsing…" Respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

"¿Mayordomo?" Cuestionó incrédulo el anciano. Lord Mallory podía ver las siluetas del chico y del anciano aparecer y desaparecer mientras cada uno lanzaba sus ataques, el primero lanzaba ráfagas de aire con sus cuchillos de combate mientras el segundo utilizaba extraños hilos que desgarraban el piso al chocar. "¿Segura que solamente es un mayordomo?" Agregó.

Integra esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Walter es el Mayordomo de la familia Hellsing" Repitió. "Pero al igual que Ikari, es mi guardaespaldas"

"Imposible…" Murmuró Shirley silenciosamente, sus ojos temblorosos observando con fascinación la escena frente a ella. "No pueden ser humanos…"

"Tshh… claro que son humanos…" Intervino Asuka en respuesta al murmuro y ganándose la mirada de Shirley. "Unos freaks, pero humanos a final de cuentas…" Agregó con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, la chica castaña asintió y devolvió su mirada hacia el combate frente a ella.

"¡Ikari! ¡Walter!" Exclamó Integra para llamar la atención de los dos hombres que se encontraban inmersos en su combate, y su llamado fue efectivo ya que ambos se detuvieron unos instantes después, cada uno lanzándole una mirada confusa y aun en pose de combate. "Disculpen que interrumpa su entrenamiento, pero a Lord Mallory le gustaría dejarle un mensaje a Ikari…" Explicó la rubia girando su mirada hacia el anciano que aun observaba con sorpresa a los dos guardaespaldas de la rubia.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfundar sus cuchillos de combate y dirigirse hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Integra seguido por Walter. Después de intercambiar saludos

"¿En que puedo servirle Lord Mallory?" Cuestionó el chico intercalando su mirada rápidamente con Shirley.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se estrecharon peligrosamente al notar como la chica castaña se sonrojaba levemente al sentir la mirada del chico, quien no se había percatado de nada.

El anciano observó al chico en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que decir exactamente, se encontraba totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras al ver lo que el chico era capas de hacer y de su forma de combatir. Lord Mallory sabía que Hellsing realizaba labores un tanto extrañas bajo el mando de la Corona de Inglaterra, pero no podía imaginar que era a lo que enfrentaban si requerían de personas con tales habilidades sobrenaturales.

El anciano se aclaró la garganta para sacarse a si mismo de su tren de pensamientos y decidió no comentar nada al respecto de lo que había visto… el trataba con cosas un tanto sobrenaturales por su cuenta también. "Shirley…" Dijo solamente, indicándole a su nieta que continuara.

"¿Ah? ¿Huh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir la confundida y apenada chica al girar su mirada hacia el anciano, la expresión apacible de Lord Mallory le indicaba que este quería que ella hiciera la invitación. "Oh… Emm…" La castaña titubeó por unos segundos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. "Emm… Ikari-san" Comenzó. "El día de mañana realizaremos un festejo en la mansión de la familia Mallory, y nos gustaría que nos acompañara junto con Sir Integra y la señorita Sohryu…" Dijo la chica abruptamente intercalando su mirada entre el chico y el piso.

Shinji se sorprendió un poco por la invitación y lanzó miradas cuestionantes hacia las dos mujeres, quienes asintieron levemente en respuesta. Antes de devolver su mirada hacia la castaña notó como la pelirroja no lucía del todo contenta por alguna razón pero decidió ignorarlo por ese momento. "Será un honor acompañarlos señorita Mallory…" Respondió, ganándose una sonrisa radiante por parte de la aristócrata, y ésta última ganándose una mirada de navajas por parte de la pelirroja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. 1430 Horas.

En la limosina de la mansión Hellsing iban cinco ocupantes, en un asiento iban Asuka e Integra, mientras que en el asiento frente a ellas iban sentados Pip, Walter y Shinji

El joven cazador se encontraba un poco incómodo, ya que los otros dos hombres adultos iban sentados en las orillas y podían pegar sus miradas en la ventana como en este momento, mientras que él se encontraba en medio, y no podía desviar su mirada hacia los costados con tanta facilidad por lo que tenía que mirar hacia frente, donde se encontraban la rubia y la pelirroja, ambas platicando en tono bajo.

Shinji trataba de dirigir su mirada hacia una de las ventanas, pero la voz de Asuka lo hacía querer voltear involuntariamente, bueno, la voz de pelirroja y el vestido que traía puesto.

Mientras que Integra había seleccionado un vestido largo sobrio y modesto, la pelirroja vestía un vestido largo de color rojo, escotado por el frente y la espalda, y con un corte lateral en la pierna.

"_Mieeeerda…"_ Pensó Shinji frustrado. _"Prácticamente Asuka solo está esperando a que yo solo me sentencie a muerte… si volteo a verla estoy seguro que me asesina durante la noche…"_ Agregó mentalmente dejando salir un suspiro desairado. _"¡Aun cuando es culpa de ella que voltee a verla!"_

Bernadotte rió para para sus adentros al ver al chico retorcerse a su costado, tratando de mantener su mirada lejos de la atractiva pelirroja. _"Ahh, la dulce adolescencia…"_

Unos minutos después Asuka solo alzó una ceja al ver como Shinji agachaba la cabeza y se sujetaba el cabello con las manos, exasperado. _"¿Qué le pasa a ese Baka?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La limosina de Hellsing se abrió paso dentro de las rejas de una gran mansión, en la entrada solo se hacía un breve sondeo de invitados para ver que alguien no se fuera a 'colar' dentro.

El vehículo se detuvo unos instantes después frente a una gran alfombra de color vino que se extendía sobre una escalinata hacia el interior de la mansión a través de sus grandes puertas. Pip y Walter bajaron del auto inmediatamente seguidos de Shinji, el mercenario sostuvo la puerta para la rubia dirigente de la familia, mientras que Walter no se detuvo a abrir la puerta de Asuka, dejando esa tarea a su pupilo.

Shinji, tal y como lo había aprendido de Walter, extendió su mano hacia la chica al momento de abrir la puerta. "Vaya…" Dijo la chica sonriendo gustosa tomando la mano del chico para usarla como apoyo para bajar del vehículo.

El cazador deglutió saliva y se sonrojó conforme Asuka bajaba del auto, digamos que tenía un buen ángulo de visión…

"¿Qué estas viendo? Baka" Preguntó la alemana alzando una ceja.

"N-nada…" Respondió él, girando la mirada a un costado y rascándose la mejilla.

"Como sea…" Murmuró Asuka enlazando su brazo en el del chico y apretujándose contra él.

"¿A-a-asuka?" Cuestionó con la cara roja al tiempo que se giraba hacia la chica.

"Vamos, nos esperan" Dijo la alemana, paseando su mirada por los alrededores e ignorándolo.

Por su parte, Integra, Walter y Pip, observaban el intercambio con miradas curiosas. "Adolescentes…" Murmuraron al unísono.

El grupo puso pie en la alfombra y comenzaron a abrirse paso hacia dentro de la mansión, Integra seguida por Walter y Pip, mientras que Shinji caminaba con Asuka sujetándolo del brazo. En el breve transcurso el chico sintió como la alemana lo sujetaba con un poco mas de fuerza del brazo, pero también se percató de las miradas que ésta estaba recibiendo… eso lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

En las puertas de la mansión fueron recibidos por Lord Mallory y su esposa.

"Es un gusto que hayan venido" Dijo el anciano Mallory

"Iie, gracias por invitarnos" Respondieron ellos.

Lord Mallory se acercó a saludar a cada uno del grupo seguido por su esposa, y unos instantes después un Mayordomo se acercó para guiarlos al lugar de la celebración mientras la pareja de ancianos permanecía en la entrada de su hogar.

"Vaya, imagina lo que costaría algo así en Tokyo-3…" Murmuró Shinji admirando los grandes y verdes jardines adornados con las mismas flores que lo conformaban, así como por luces y globos.

"No… Imagina lo que costaría reconstruirla después de que la destruyas por error con tu estúpido Eva" Se burló la pelirroja sonriendo colmilludamente.

"Tshhh…" Fue la respuesta del chico girando sus ojos a un costado y haciendo un puchero.

Mientras eran guiados por un mayordomo hacia su silla un rostro familiar se detuvo frente a ellos.

"¡Sir Integra, gusto en verla!" Saludó efusivamente una chica de cabello castaño.

"Señorita Shirley, es un gusto verla" Fue la respuesta de la rubia mientras sonreía levemente.

Luego Shirley giró su mirada hacia los dos pilotos, observando con confusión a la pareja caminar tan juntos, pero su confusión desapareció rápidamente y nuevamente sonrió. "Señorita Sohryu, Ikari-san, es un gusto verlos, espero disfruten de la velada…"

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y agradecieron a la chica en respuesta.

"Sir. Integra me gustaría presentarla a mis padres" Dijo luego la chica. "¿Tienen un segundo?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió Integra y la chica sonrió efusivamente antes de girarse y guiarlos entre las mesas, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un fornido hombre rubio y una mujer de cabello castaño. El grupo, a excepción de Asuka, inmediatamente los reconoció como Sir Edmond Mallory y la mujer era Sophia de Mallory.

La pareja se puso de pie inmediatamente para saludar a cada uno de ellos, y ambos miraron con sorpresa e interés a la joven pareja de pilotos, obviamente Lord Mallory o Shirley ya les habían comentado al respecto.

No obstante, lo que realmente llamó la atención del joven cazador fue el hombre de corto cabello oscuro y piel morena sentado en la mesa al lado de la de Sir Edmond Mallory, éste los observaba por el rabillo del ojo con mucha atención y, tanto Shinji como Bernadotte y Asuka, tardaron tan solo unos instantes en reconocerlo.

Shinji iba a dirigirse hacia él, casi arrastrando a Asuka, pero este negó con la cabeza y solamente esbozó una media sonrisa e hizo un amistoso saludo militar.

"Veo que ya conocen al señor Groseaux…" Dijo Sir Mallory al ver el breve intercambio entre Shinji y el moreno.

"E-em… sí, algo así" Fue la nerviosa respuesta de Shinji, no obstante se tranquilizó al ver como el hombre sonreía levemente y hacía un movimiento con su mano en señal de que descartara su preocupación. "Todos somos amigos aquí, piloto Ikari" Agregó sonriendo levemente.

"Ustedes son los jóvenes pilotos Eva de los que Shirley habló ayer sumamente emocionada" Intervino la castaña madre de Shirley. "Es un verdadero honor conocerlos, es una verdadera hazaña los que ustedes hacen…" Los elogió.

"Muchas gracias" Fue la respuesta de ambos chicos mientras asentían y sonreían levemente.

"¿Son novios?" Agregó Sophia con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Q-QUE? ¡NO!" Exclamaron los dos chicos al unisono avergonzados y causando una carcajada general de los presentes alrededor. El comentario hizo que Asuka se soltara por un momento del brazo del chico.

"Lo siento, es que los vi muy juntitos" Agregó la mujer antes de girar su mirada hacia su hija, quien observaba el intercambio con interés. "¿Lo ves hija? Sí tienes oportunidad…"

"¿Q-QUE? ¡MAMÁ! ¿¡QUE COSAS ESTAS DICIENDO!" Exclamó la chica agitando sus brazos frenéticamente frente a ella, con espirales en lugar de ojos y su cara totalmente roja.

La respuesta de la pelirroja, y lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Shinji, fue que Asuka nuevamente lo sujetó del brazo y él dejó salir un suspiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco mas tarde.

En la mesa ya cada quien contaba con su bebida y algunos bocadillos que había servían los meseros con frecuencia, nunca dejando que los platos se vaciaran en ninguna mesa. Además había un pequeño grupo musical el cual intercalaba canciones modernas con clásicas, y en este momento tocaba canciones suaves para que las personas que gustaran bailar lo hicieran.

"Veo que de alguna forma la familia Mallory está relacionada con Mithrill…" Murmuró Pip, éste se encontraba con sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas en las cuales descansaba su barbilla.

"¿Mithrill?" Cuestionó Integra intrigada pegando su mirada en el mercenario.

"Hai… el sujeto moreno detrás de Sir Mallory, el piloteaba un AS en el combate de Rumania" Aclaró.

"Hai, Groseaux-san era el líder del escuadrón de pilotos AS" Intervino Shinji tratando de mantener un tono de voz bajo.

"Entonces Lord Mallory sabe exactamente cual es la función de Hellsing" Dijo Integra con un tono concluyente.

"Aunque la alianza fue realizada con la Capitana Testarossa, me pregunto cual será el rol de la familia Mallory dentro de Mithrill…" Dijo pensativo el joven cazador.

Pip dejó salir un resoplido al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla y enlazaba sus manos en su nuca. "Para que un líder de escuadrón este haciendo un papel de guardaespaldas… debo decir que deben de estar en los puestos principales" Intuyó.

Asuka solo escuchaba el intercambio en silencio, ese último comentario de Pip tenía mucho sentido, y a final de cuentas, Bernadotte estaba realizando el mismo papel que Groseaux al proteger a Integra.

"Será bueno que sean nuestros aliados…" Murmuró Integra de pronto con una expresión seria en su rostro y ganándose miradas expectantes por parte de sus acompañantes. "Es decir…" Comenzó a explicar. "…si Millenium se ha estado armando a través de grupos terroristas es bueno tener un aliado con armas del calibre necesario para enfrentarlos…"

Unos momentos después un grupo mixto de jóvenes liderado por Shirley se acercó a la mesa.

"Buenas tardes…" Saludó Shirley en dirección de los adultos y antes de girarse hacia los dos pilotos. "¿Gustan acompañarnos?" Preguntó. "Lucen un poco aburridos…" Dijo tímidamente.

Shinji le dio una mirada cuestionante a Asuka, quien asintió levemente en respuesta. "Gracias" Dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja.

Shirley sonrió ampliamente. "Tenemos una mesa de aquel lado" Señaló y luego se giró hacia los adultos. "Con su permiso…"

El grupo de jóvenes, al que ahora se habían integrado Asuka y Shinji, se alejaba hacia la mesa que habían apartado y los tres adultos no pudieron evitar reir levemente y negar con la cabeza al ver como Asuka se detenía en seco y tomaba a Shinji de la corbata, haciendo que este se avergonzara mientras la alemana le arreglaba el nudo.

"Es una chica muy enérgica" Murmuró Integra observándolos retirarse.

"Creo que ese es el tipo de novia que Ikari necesita…" Rió Bernadotte haciendo que Integra y Walter asintieran estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

Un momento después una persona conocida se detuvo frente a la mesa. "¿Sir Integra?" Cuestionó.

Integra alzó las cejas en sorpresa por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie para saludar al hombre de bigote y de edad avanzada frente a ella, inmediatamente Walter y Pip la imitaron. "Sir Penwood, es un placer encontrarlo aquí" Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Qué es lo que los trajo a Londres?" Preguntó un chico rubio de nombre Ross.

"Sí, ¿que hacen aquí dos pilotos Eva?" Insistió una chica morena de nombre Ruth.

Era un grupo de diez jóvenes, incluidos los pilotos, y ya hacía unos minutos que se habían presentado todos.

Los dos pilotos titubearon en contestar por una fracción de segundo. "Shinji tenía algunos asuntos que atender aquí…" Contestó Asuka, quien estaba sentada a la derecha de Shinji, y señalando al cazador con su dedo pulgar.

Ross estrechó su mirada y sujetó su barbilla en profundo pensamiento analizando la respuesta de la chica. "¿Ustedes son cercanos?" Cuestionó con interés.

"¿Huh?" Fue la confundida respuesta de los dos pilotos, ambos sonrojándose levemente. "¿D-de que hablas?" Preguntó la pelirroja. "Somos compañeros de trabajo" Agregó.

"Oh" Exclamó Ross un poco sorprendido. "Es que he leído un poco de la cultura japonesa, y por la manera en que se refieren por sus nombre el uno al otro parece que fueran muy cercanos…" Explicó con seriedad.

"N-no es eso, es solo que hemos trabajado juntos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Shinji?" Respondió Asuka rápidamente y comenzando a sonrojarse.

"H-hai" Respondió el joven cazador. "Además como vivimos juntos estamos acostu-"

"¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Viven juntos!" Exclamaron las chicas emocionadas mientras algunos de los chicos les lanzaban miradas pícaras.

Asuka se golpeó la frente de la palma de la mano al tiempo de que su rostro se irritaba. "¡Ouch!" Exclamó Shinji, cortesía de una patada en la espinilla por parte de Asuka por debajo de la mesa. No hacía falta que la alemana le explicara nada, muy tarde se percató de las consecuencias tenían sus palabras.

"¿Entonces solo trabajan juntos? ¿Huh?" Cuestionó una chica rubia, Lisa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja… recordándoles a ambos a Misato. "¿Comparten algo más?" Agregó.

"¿¡La cama!" Intervino un chico castaño de nombre Robert haciendo que el grupo soltara una carcajada.

"¡Compórtense! ¡Son nuestros invitados! ¡No sean groseros!" Exclamó Shirley a regañadientes con la cara roja, la chica se había mantenido en silencio los pasados minutos. "Disculpen…" Rogó a los dos apenados pilotos.

"N-no hay problema…" Respondió Shinji mientras Asuka solo giraba su mirada a un costado.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Todos alisten sus copas!" Exclamó Robert al tiempo que tomaba una botella de vino del centro de la mesa y forcejaba en quitarle el corcho. Un par de minutos después el joven pasó la botella para que todos se sirvieran un poco de vino. "Me gustaría proponer un brindis…" Dijo sosteniendo su copa frente a él, el grupo de jóvenes se limitó mientras lo observaban expectante. "Por uno de los más grandes inventos de la humanidad…" Dijo con seriedad y luego girando su mirada hacia los dos pilotos Eva, pero en ese momento su sonrisa se amplió al tiempo que se tornaba pícara y les guiñaba el ojo. "… es decir, ¡Los amigos con derechos!" Exclamó dejando salir una carcajada a la cual se le unieron las risas tímidas de las chicas y las estruendosas carcajadas de los chicos.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" Decía Shirley con una mirada suplicante en dirección de los pilotos al tiempo que se disculpaba por las palabras de su amigo.

Los dos pilotos, con las caras rojas, se limitaron a tomar un muy largo trago de su copa de vino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora más tarde.

Shinji parapdeó un par de veces y dejó salir un resoplido, ya habían varias botellas de vino tinto vacías en la mesa, durante la pasada hora habían estado platicando y tomando. Y el cazador realmente lo había disfrutado, al parecer Shirley y sus amigos no eran del tipo de aristócratas snubs que él había pensado.

No sabía si eran los efectos del vino, pero habían estado platicando de temas diversos durante el corto periodo de tiempo, donde Asuka se había ganado rápidamente la admiración del grupo por su amplio conocimiento cultural y el hecho de que había salido a relucir que ella ya estaba graduada de la universidad.

"Shirley…" Llamó una voz femenina. La castaña se giró para encontrar a su madre observándola sonriente.

"¿Sí mamá?"

"¿Podrían venir tus amigas y tú para una foto? La foto de los caballeros será unos minutos más adelante y luego una mixta…" Explicó.

"Si mamá…" Respondió asintiendo antes de girarse hacia la mesa nuevamente y observar a las chicas presentes. "Ya escucharon, es hora de una foto" Dijo sonriente. "Por favor acompáñenos señorita Sohryu…" Invitó.

A Asuka no tuvieron que decirle dos veces, a ella le encantaba tomarse fotografías, así que Shinji solo observó como la pelirroja se alejó con el grupo de chicas, caminando al lado de la anfitriona.

"Eres un bastardo con suerte… ¿sabías eso?" Dijo Robert dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó Shinji confundido.

"Por tu amiga" Al decir la palabra amiga hizo una seña de comillas con los dedos. "…es mas bella que todas mis exnovias juntas… ¡y tu vives con ella!" Dijo frustrado a lo que Shinji torció la boca, Robert no era la primera persona que se lo decía, no obstante, el joven Inglés notó su expresión y continuó, sonriendo de una manera conspiratoria. "…con tu expresión me parece que quisieras decir que no estás interesado en ella…" Una sonrisa pícara se postró en el rostro de Robert. "Entonces no te molestaría que la invitara a bailar y luego a tener una cita ¿o sí?"

Los ojos de Shinji, inconscientemente, se estrecharon de forma amenazante en dirección del chico.

"Solo preguntaba…solo preguntaba…" Dijo Robert entre risas antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo y a tiempo que alzaba sus manos al aire de forma defensiva, el resto de los chicos en la mesa, divertidos, solamente negaron con la cabeza. "…pero es bueno ver que al menos marcas territorio" Agregó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por su parte, las chicas se dirigían a la explanada donde se tomaría la primera foto grupal femenina. Asuka caminaba al lado de Shirley, o mejor dicho, ésta última había alentado su paso para caminar al par de la pelirroja.

"Emmm… Señorita Sohryu, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Shirley mientras jugaba de forma inquietante con sus manos.

"Llámame Asuka, y adelante…" Respondió la alemana alzando una ceja y mirando con curiosidad a la chica que caminaba junto a ella con la mirada en el piso y…  
_"¿Está sonrojada?"_ Pensó extrañada.

"Por lo que dijeron, tu e Ikari-san no están saliendo ni nada. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la castaña sin dirigirle la mirada a la alemana, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarla a los ojos.

"_Otra vez esto…"_ "No, no estamos saliendo ni nada…" Dijo un poco exasperada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la otra chica, quien no había escuchado el tono exasperado en la voz de la pelirroja.

"¿Entonces puedo invitar a Ikari-san a bailar?" Preguntó Shirley abruptamente.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos y se quedó paralizada por unos segundos sin saber que decir o hacer. "¿Q-que?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Sí, verás, emm…"

Ver a la chica castaña retorcerse y jugar nerviosamente con sus manos mientras intercalaba su mirada entre el piso y sus ojos realmente comenzaba a irritar a la pelirroja. _"Es la anfitriona, es la anfitriona…" _Repetía Asuka mentalmente para mantener la calma.

"…bueno, es que me parece una persona interesante y no sabía cual era su relación…" La pelirroja solamente escuchaba 'blablabla' mientras Shirley seguía hablando y sonriendo y sonrojándose…

Esta chica la hacía enojar, lo peor era que no estaba segura porque, no, eso era mentira, sabía exactamente que la hacía enojar, esta chica sin conocerlo quería bailar con él, como si con eso fuera a saber toda la historia de él, como si por eso él se fuera a fijar de ella… en ese momento Asuka detuvo su tren de pensamientos.

"_En quien él se fije no es mi problema"_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño y centrando su mirada en la lejanía, aun así no dejaba de sentir enojo.

"Muchas gracias A-asuka…" Dijo Shirley ganándose la atención de la piloto Eva nuevamente.

"Sí… de nada" Respondió de mala gana.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

El grupo de chicos y chicas regresaban de las fotografías que habían tomado los camarógrafos de todos los invitados, y ahora se dirigían nuevamente a la mesa que habían apartado.

"¿Sucede algo Asuka?" Preguntó Shinji, quien caminaba al lado de la pelirroja, al notarla un poco mas callada pero con el inconfundible semblante de furia en sus ojos azul cielo. También sabía que no era bueno preguntar eso Asuka al ver 'ese' semblante en sus ojos.

"Nada, déjame en paz… Idiota" Respondió Asuka girando su mirada a un costado, el cazador solamente dejó salir un suspiro.

Por su parte, Shirley lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección del chico, las cuales pasaron desapercibidas por éste pero no por la alemana. "Zorra…" Murmuró por lo bajo.

"¿Dijiste algo Asuka?"

"Púdrete" Gruñó. La respuesta con un ligero mayor nivel de violencia por parte de su compañera de departamento esta vez sí lo intrigó. Asuka no solamente estaba enojada, al parecer estaba realmente furiosa o irritada por algo.

"¿Asuka que es lo que pasa? ¿Te quieres ir?" Preguntó Shinji arriesgándose un poco, esperaba que la gran cantidad de gente que había en el lugar lograra hacer que Asuka se intimidara un poco y no le arrancara la cabeza con tantos… testigos.

"_¿Irnos? No suena a una mala idea…"_ Pensó Asuka de pronto sonriendo para sus adentros, giró su mirada hacia el chico para contestar pero se detuvo… El idiota la estaba mirando expectante, y podía ver un poco de preocupación en su rostro, además había visto que se estaba divirtiendo. "No, vamos a sentarnos…" Contestó en un tono neutral y manteniendo su mirada al frente.

Shinji solo asintió en silencio y decidió no presionar el tema.

Al llegar a la mesa la alemana, para sorpresa de quienes la vieron, se sirvió una gran copa de vino y la tomó de un solo trago. "Eso era lo que me hacía falta…" Dijo dejando salir un jadeo, el cazador solamente alzó las cejas en sorpresa ante la 'animada' forma de tomar de su amiga y como nuevamente llenaba su copa.

"¡Ey! ¡Ikari! ¡Tu chica sí que sabe tomar!" Exclamó Robert con una sonrisa colmilluda, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de la pelirroja.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Asuka. Oh, eso era malo, era como una olla de vapor que seguía acumulando presión… en algún momento iba a explotar.

GULP

"Ahhhhh"

"Asuka, ¿no estás tomando demasiado?" Preguntó Shinji preocupado.

"Tshh eres peor que Misato… déjame celebrar, Baka…" Replicó la pelirroja.

El joven cazador solamente dejó salir un suspiro cansino.

Unos minutos después, ya una vez que toda la gente había tomado asiento, la banda comenzó a tocar nuevamente, comenzando con música tranquila, baladas, para que las parejas bailaran bajo el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

El inicio de la música pareciera que hubiera sido una marcha fúnebre o tambores que precedían a una ejecución, ya que Asuka de pronto sintió que su corazón latía en su pecho y como si se hubiera formado un nudo en su garganta.

La alemana vio como la nerviosa mirada de la castaña se centraba en su compañero de apartamento, quien se encontraba desapercibido de ello y platicaba con uno de los chicos sentado a su lado. "Tshhh…" Asuka se limitó a dar un trago a su copa de vino mientras observaba.

Algunos de los chicos se comenzaron a retirar a la pista en parejas para bailar, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Ross, Shirley, Asuka y Shinji.

Shirley apretó los puños mientras que su rostro se tornaba en uno de determinación, y eso hacía que poco a poco la alemana se fuera llenando de ansiedad. Finalmente la castaña se puso de pie abruptamente con su mirada pegada en el joven japonés.

"Ikari-san" "Joven Ikari"

Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Shirley miró confundida al hombre a un lado del joven cazador, mientras que Shinji intercalaba su mirada entre Shirley y el hombre… Asuka por su parte parpadeó confundida.

A las espaldas de Shinji se encontraba Belfangan Groseaux, su seria mirada fija en el cazador aunque luego la dirigió hacia la joven Mallory. "¡Oh! Disculpe señorita, por favor prosiga…" Dijo al darse cuenta que la había interrumpida.

Asuka y Shinji se giraron hacia ella, el hecho de que la atención se centrara en ella hizo que se comenzara a poner nerviosa.

"Emmm… no nada, este… solo quería ofrecerle un poco mas de vino a Ikari-san…" Dijo titubeante.

"Oh, gracias, pero aun me queda un poco" Agradeció el cazador.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Groseaux asintiendo antes de girar su mirada nuevamente hacia Shinji. "joven Ikari, ¿podría acompañarme un segundo?"

"H-hai…" Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y antes de girar su mirada hacia Asuka. "Vuelvo en un segundo…" Con eso ambos se retiraron.

Asuka, sin darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración, dejó salir un suspiro mientras que Shirley se sentaba con desaire.

"Bueno…" Murmuró Ross, quien había observado el intercambio con interés y en silencio. "…eso fue interesante" Agregó sonriente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora más tarde.

Un pensativo Shinji caminaba entre las mesas y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Asuka. Integra se había retirado junto con Walter y Pip unos minutos atrás, le habían llamado a su celular y le avisaron que además habían enviado a un chofer que los esperaría a él y a Asuka.

Al llegar a la mesa vio que la alemana se encontraba ahí, sola, disfrutando de una copa de vino; el resto de los chicos se encontraban en la pista de baile. "¿No te fuiste con Integra-sama?" Preguntó el chico tomando asiento a la izquierda de Asuka.

"Obvio que no si me ves aquí sentada…" Respondió la chica irónicamente e ignorando el implícito 'porque' en la pregunta de Shinji, éste último solo sonrió levemente. "¿Que sucedió?" Preguntó la chica.

El chico encogió los hombros. "Como habíamos dicho, ellos están relacionados a Mithrill… dijo en voz baja, solo querían discutir algunas cosas…" Explicó.

Asuka solo asintió, comprendiendo que el chico no quería entrar en detalle, además no era su problema, ella sabía que era mejor que no supiera algunas cosas para evitarse así muchos problemas.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, ambos contemplando a la gente que bailaba en la pista. Poco a poco el silencio fue incomodando a Shinji, sabía que Asuka notaría su incomodidad y eso no terminaría en nada bueno… realmente no tenía ganas de discutir mucho, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa. "¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó de la nada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la alemana mirándolo con extrañeza, como si al chico le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo u ojo.

"Digo…" Se corrigió Shinji a sí mismo y despejándose la garganta por un momento. "¿Te gustaría bailar una pieza?" Preguntó nuevamente y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La alemana lo observó en silencio por un segundo, antes de esbozar una media sonrisa y colocar la copa de vino sobre la mesa. "Me ofendería si no me invitaras…" Respondió tomando la mano de Shinji, obteniendo una gran sonrisa de su parte.

La joven pareja se abrió paso entre las mesas hasta el centro de la pista tomados de las manos, ambos sonrojados y mirando hacia los costados, evitando contacto visual.

Al llegar al centro de la pista Shinji, nerviosamente, se puso de pie frente a Asuka, su rostro de un color rojo brillante que se podía confundir con el cabello de la alemana. _"Rayos…"_ Pensó al hacer contacto visual con la alemana, realmente era hermosa.

Asuka sostuvo su mirada con la del chico, tratando de mantener una expresión lo mas seria posible así como mantener una postura ecuánime, pero el palpitar que sentía en sus roja mejilla no era nada bueno, menos con la intensidad que la observaba Shinji… _"¡Estúpido vino!"_ Pensó, culpando a la bebida.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, frente a frente, cada uno esperando a que el otro hiciera un movimiento para iniciar a bailar, ya se encontraban tomados de las manos, al menos de una, solo faltaba que uno se acercara al otro y comenzaran a bailar…

Shinji deglutió saliva, la última vez que había bailado había sido con Seras Victoria, en el Bistro Restaurant en Tokyo-3 poco después de su regreso, ¡Pero bailar con Asuka era algo totalmente diferente! No era como en aquella ocasión que pasaron varios días juntos para enfrentar a aquel ángel en un entrenamiento de sincronización.

FLAP

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos mientras su rostro se tornaba más rojo.

Asuka se había comenzado a incomodar un poco al encontrase en medio de una pista de baile, a la vista de todos, y de pie sin hacer nada. _"Ok, él tomó la iniciativa, tengo que ayudarlo un poco…" _Racionalizó mentalmente tratando de reprimir todo lo que sentía en ese momento… y sin decir nada, soltó la mano de Shinji y rodeó su cuello mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro del chico, el costado de su rostro contra el costado del rostro de él.

"¿Asuka?" Fue el murmuro ahogado de Shinji, el cual no llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja, ya que ella se encontraba sumida en su propio tren de pensamientos.

Permanecieron así por unos instantes, antes de que él tomara un hondo respiro e inhalando el intoxicante aroma de cerezas del shampoo de Asuka mezclado con su el dulce olor de ella misma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y deglutir saliva… pero finalmente rodeó la cintura de Asuka con sus brazos y colocó sus manos en la tibia piel de la desnuda espalda de su compañera de departamento.

Ese contacto de piel a piel los hizo salir a ambos de sus propios trenes de pensamiento, Asuka se reclinó un poco hacia atrás al igual que Shinji, sincronizadamente, y cruzaron sus miradas por un corto momento que pareció durar horas… sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y ambos, por una fracción de segundo, miraron los labios del otro…

Shinji tomó un hondo respiro, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se acercara mas al suyo y poniéndolo más nervioso… Podía sentir mariposas en el estómago, sentía como sus mejillas palpitaban por el rubor y como su mirada ser perdía en los ojos azul cielo de Asuka… y él indudablemente quería besarla en ese momento.

Asuka había permanecido en silencio, al reclinarse hacia atrás sus ojos se cruzaron con las oscuras orbes del chico, sentir las manos de él tocando la piel de su espalda la hizo estremecerse por unos instantes y no pudo evitar mantener la respiración por un segundo cuando él inhaló hondamente y sus cuerpos se acercaron aun más. No iba a llamarlo pervertido, era obvio que ambos estaban nerviosos, nunca habían estado así de cerca…. Jamás en esta situación, y lo que inquietaba a la alemana, es que esto se sentía bien, se sentía correcto al punto que la hacía sentir sus piernas flaquear.

Asuka deglutió saliva, esto era demasiado rápido, eran demasiadas emociones las que estaba sintiendo y no podía comprenderlas, además los labios de él estaban demasiado cerca y en este momento no podía evitar mirarlos por un segundo… quería probarlos.

GULP

Ambos deglutieron al mismo tiempo, seguían de pie sin moverse, abrazados en medio de las personas que se desplazaban de un lado a otro mientras danzaban… y sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar, sus labios a partirse ligeramente y sus ojos a entrecerrarse conforme sentían el cálido aliento del otro en sus rostro…

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Bailen! ¡Llevan como una hora ahí de pie!" Gritó un ebrio Robert al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada y obteniendo un regaño por parte de su pareja.

La reacción de los dos pilotos fue apartar sus rostros rápidamente pero permanecieron abrazados, se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes con su rostro de un color rojo brillante. "M-mejor comenzamos a bailar" Dijo Shinji nerviosamente y mirando a un costado.

"Sí, mejor…" Respondió la alemana rápidamente antes de recargar su mejilla contra el hombro del chico y clavar su mirada en un punto distante… su bello rostro de un color rojo brillante. _"Maldito vino…" _Pensó, culpando a la bebida.

Por su parte Shinji sonrió levemente aunque aun sonrojado. No iba a negarlo, estar de esta forma con Asuka solo podía describirlo de una forma… era perfecto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bernadotte se abría paso entre las mesas del lugar, sonriendo encantadoramente en dirección de las mujeres con las que cruzaba miradas, y él mercenario sonría satisfecho para sus adentros cuando estas se sonrojaban o sonreían de vuelta. _"Aun tengo el toque…" _Pensó.

Llegó a la mesa en la que sabía que se encontraban Asuka y Shinji con el resto de los chicos y miró a sus alrededores al encontrarla vacía, no era muy difícil deducir donde se encontraban al ver tanta gente bailando en la pista, así que se dirigió hacia ésta.

Integra había decidido retirarse varios minutos atrás, y había pedido a Pip que permaneciera en la fiesta, ya que aunque sabía que Shinji podía defenderse bastante bien, la intrigaban un poco las intenciones de Lord Mallory, por lo que el mercenario se había quedado como vigilante. Ya lo había llamado al celular, pero el joven no contestaba así que fue a buscarlo personalmente.

Al llegar a la orilla de la pista no le fue difícil encontrar a la joven pareja de pilotos, el rojo cabello y vestido de la alemana resaltaba entre las personas, así como su escultural figura.

Una sonrisa colmilluda se pintó en el rostro del mercenario al verlos bailar… Asuka tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shinji mientras que los brazos de él rodeaban la cintura de la alemana, ella recargando su mejilla contra el hombro del chico y con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que el rostro del cazador se encontraba ligeramente inmerso en la roja melena de la alemana.

"Ahora entiendo porque no contestaba… Tshh esos dos deberían irse a un motel…" Murmuró esbozando una amplia sonrisa colmilluda. Después de unos instantes de verlos bailar se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba otro mercenario, Groseaux, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. "…no voy a interrumpirlos…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quince minutos más tarde.

Shinji se encontraba intoxicado por el dulce olor de cerezas del shampoo de Asuka y por la calidez que sentía al estar cerca de ella… y por más que lo trataba de reprimir, no podía evitar sonreír al notar que la alemana estaba disfrutando su compañía, Asuka no había dicho nada desde que comenzaron a bailar, ésta se había mantenido abrazada de él y deslizándose en silencio por toda la pista.

No sabía cuantas melodías habían bailado hasta ese momento, no sabía si el tiempo pasaba rápido o lento, y simplemente no le interesaba saberlo… lo único que quería era en este momento permanecer de esta forma.

Por su parte, Asuka, no se encontraba del todo diferente a él… la alemana se dejaba guiar por el chico a través de la pista del baile, en algunas ocasiones se detuvo alarmada a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba frotando su mejilla contra el hombro del chico, pero después de unos minutos de danzar dejo de hacerlo, o más bien, dejó de percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo. Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y relajándose, sí… esto se sentía bien.

Asuka se dejaba guiar por el chico mientras ella disfrutaba de la cercanía, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en el rostro… pero de pronto Shinji se detuvo.

Se mantuvieron así por uno instantes antes de que la alemana frunciera el ceño y se vio a obligada a retirar su mejilla del hombro del chico, refunfuñando para sus adentros de que hubieran roto el cómodo momento en el que se encontraba. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó separándose un poco de él, colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico, y cruzando su mirada cuestionante con Shinji.

"La música paró…" Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa culpable y encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Huh?" La alemana frunció el ceño aun más y giró su mirada hacia donde estaban los músicos, era cierto estos comenzaban a bajar del escenario al tiempo que la gente en la explanada comenzaba a dispersarse. No obstante, la alemana aun mantenía sus manos en el pecho del joven japonés mientras este aun la sujetaba de la espalda. "Vaya…" Agregó inconscientemente la alemana en un tono decepcionado.

Shinji alzó las cejas, no se le había escapado el comentario de Asuka, y el tono en que ésta lo dijo lo sorprendió… ese comentario, o al menos el tono de éste, le confirmaba que la chica había disfrutado del baile. El joven cazador no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

"¿Nos vamos a sentar?" Preguntó la chica sacándolo de su trance.

"Hai…" Shinji parpadeó un par de veces al dirigir su mirada hacia Asuka, esta estaba sonrojada y tenía su mirada dirigida a un costado. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó.

"Aun me estás abrazando…" Dijo la chica en un murmullo aun viendo hacia un costado y con la cara roja.

Esas cuatro palabras tardaron un par de segundos en llegar al cerebro de Shinji. "¡Lo siento!" Exclamó soltándola rápidamente y dando un paso atrás.

El repentino grito del chico llamó la atención de todas las personas alrededor y ahora ambos eran el centro de atención de muchas parejas, quienes los observaban con curiosidad.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Van a pensar que hice algo malo!"_ Pensó el chico avergonzado.

Asuka solo negó con la cabeza antes de tomar al chico del brazo; sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando el ahora nervioso Shinji frente a ella. "Vamos a sentarnos…" Dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

"Em… ok" Fue lo único que pudo responder el anonadado chico.

Desde la mesa del grupo de jóvenes, una chica de cabellos castaños observaba el intercambio de los dos pilotos con interés y algo de decepción, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Vamos Shirley…" Dijo Ross. "…es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, aun cuando no lo admitan…"

Shirley, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Asuka y Shinji, quienes ya se acercaban a la mesa, y se limitó a asentir en silencio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche, y una de las limosinas de Hellsing trasportaba de vuelta a la mansión a la chica y a los dos hombres.

Asuka, aunque no se había embriagado, podía sentir los efectos del vino tinto dulce que había estado tomando a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes varones, quienes se encontraban totalmente lúcidos. La pelirroja se sentía con sueño y se encontraba en una recia batalla para mantenerse despierta… ¡No se iba a dejar rendir si eran apenas poco mas de las once de la noche!

"Asuka, deberías de dormir" dijo Shinji por enésima ocasión ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de la chica.

"Hahahaha ¡eso le pasa por no medirse!" Exclamó Bernadotte entre risas y recibiendo la misma mirada que había recibido Shinji en respuesta, pero, en lugar de retorcerse ante la mirada amenazante de Asuka como o había hecho el chico, el meramente encogió los hombros. "Lo siento, tu mirada asesina no funciona conmigo como con tu novio… hehehe" Se burló.

Shinji giró los ojos a un costado dejando salir un suspiro, mientras que Asuka debó salir un bajo gruñido mientras lanzaba dagas con la mirada al mercenario; no se sonrojaron, de alguna forma ya se estaban acostumbrando a las constantes burlas al respecto.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión de Hellsing, las grandes rejas se abrieron para dejar pasar el auto, y éste se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Al bajar del auto Bernadotte se giró hacia Shinji, quien sostenía la puerta abierta para la alemana. "Ikari, necesito que me acompañes un momento a nuestros edificio… no tomará mucho tiempo…"

Shinji asintió en respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta tras de la alemana. "Asuka…" Llamó para ganar la atención de la chica. "…voy a ir con Bernadotte-san, ¿quieres que te acompañe antes a tu habitación?"

El mercenario contuvo una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta del chico, esas palabas inocentes podía retorcerlas en muchas burlas, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio por esta vez.

"Iie… ve tú con Bernadotte-san, yo puedo llegar sola a la habitación" Respondió la alemana en tono irritado.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo el piloto Eva haciendo una leve mueca de dolor por el tono de la alemana, y luego se giró hacia el mercenario. "Lo acompaño Bernadottte-san, solo voy a abrir la puerta"

Shinji solo se acercó a la puerta de la mansión para abrirla para que entrara Asuka. "Te veo hasta mañana, buenas noches" Se despidió Shinji.

"Hai, buenas noches…" Respondió la alemana al entrar. El joven cazador cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez hecho el chico se giró hacia el mercenario. "¿Qué es lo que sucede Bernadotte-san?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Solo quiero discutir contigo respecto a algunas cosas que me comentó Groseaux y me gustaría hacerlo ahora antes de que se me olvide" Respondió el mercenario sin moverse de su lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shinji.

"¿No vamos a su edificio?" Preguntó.

"Iie… la verdad es que solo quería deshacerme de tu amiga pelirroja por unos segundos, es importante, es respecto a algunos extraños movimientos e información que han descubierto respecto a Amalgam y que pudiera involucrar a los pilotos…" Explicó.

"Hai…" Respondió el chico al tiempo que asentía y su rostro tornándose totalmente serio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Diez minutos después.

Shinji se encontraba subiendo la última serie de escalones, al llegar al piso superior giró en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al entrar dejó salir un suspiro, al fin iba a descansar… caminó con los brazos colgando a su costado n dirección a su cama, y notó que la luz del balcón de su habitación estaba encendida.

Se acercó al ventanal y notó que este se encontraba abierto al ver como las cortinas de tela se movían con la leve ventisca. _"Asuka debió haber entrado"_ Pensó

Y así fue, Asuka se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, con los brazos recargados en el barandal y observando sonriente la iluminación de la ciudad de Londres. Shinji la observó en silencio por unos segundos, apreciando la vista de la alemana, ésta se encontraba descalza y vestía tan solo una bata de dormir rosa que colgaba de sus hombros con dos delgados tirantes y que tenía el corte a unos diez centímetros sobre la rodilla.

"Debes de dejar de brincar entre barandales, la caída no es poca cosa…" Dijo Shinji al tiempo que se recargaba en el barandal al lado de Asuka, imitando la postura de la chica.

"Solo están separados por unos cuantos centímetros… hasta pareciera que están diseñados para hacer eso" Respondió la chica encogiendo los hombros y sin despegar la mirada del paisaje nocturno.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la alemana. "¿Así que esta fue la vista que disfrutaste por los últimos dos años, eh?"

El chico asintió levemente. "En muchas ocasiones lo que nos encontramos haciendo en este momento… es una vista preciosa"

"Claro…" Agregó la alemana con una sonrisa colmilluda al tiempo que hacía una ráida pose de modelado. "…siempre soy una vista preciosa" Agregó antes de recargarse de costado contra el barandal y ahora con su mirada dirigida hacia el chico.

Shinji rió levemente mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Claro, claro…" Respondió.

"No suenas muy convencido…" Murmuró Asuka con voz de regaño, poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras recargaba su peso en un pie y frunciendo el ceño… aunque la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro mostraba que no estaba enojada.

Shinji alzó las manos frente a él de forma defensiva. "Okey, okey… sí es muy buena vista" Corrigió entre risas, obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de la alemana, quien nuevamente se giró hacia la vista nocturna de la ciudad.

"Más te vale…" Murmuró ella.

"Por cierto… ¿y Rock?" Preguntó el joven.

"Dormido…" Respondió la chica señalando a su habitación con su dedo pulgar.

ACHOOO

La pelirroja, un segundo después, dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo que hizo saltar al chico y que también le lanzara una mirada de desaprobación a la alemana.

"El clima no está como para que andes solo en bata de dormir…" Dijo en tono de regañadientes y al tiempo que se comenzaba a quitar el saco de su traje. "Ponte esto…" Agregó mientras ponía su saco sobre los hombros de la chica.

Asuka sonrió levemente y se acomodó el sacó alrededor de ella, metiendo sus brazos en las mangas y cerrando los botones de enfrente. "Gracias… venir a Londres te hizo un caballero" Dijo en son de broma.

"Tal vez…" Respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros.

"¿No te incomoda dejar de vivir en una mansión para vivir en un pequeño departamento?" Preguntó Asuka.

"No es el departamento lo que me molesta…" Murmuró Shinji inconscientemente y ganándose una mirada molesta de la alemana que le demandaba por una explicación.

"¡N-no me refiero a ti!" Aclaró Shinji apresuradamente haciendo que la mirada de la alemana se suavizara un poco pero que aun le demandaba una explicación.

"A lo que me refiero es que-" Ahí se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, buscando las palabras exactas, unos instantes después dejó salir un suspiro. "Creo que ya lo he dicho antes…" Dijo en un tono serio. "…sinceramente, de ser por mí, no hubiera regresado a Tokyo-3"

La alemana asintió levemente, eso ya lo había escuchado, y en cierta forma sabía a lo que Shinji se refería, era muy parecido a cuando ella llegó a Tokyo-3 de Alemania, el llegar a un ciudad como Tokyo-3, donde las costumbres y la cultura son muy diferentes a las de los países Europeos, incluso para alguien como Shinji, de origen japonés, prefería estar fuera de esa ciudad… aunque el motivo para no regresar del cazador implicaba también algo más que tan solo un problema de adaptación de usos y costumbres.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes más, y una leve ventisca hizo que Shinji se estremeciera al sentir frío por no tener puesto su saco. "Voy por algo que ponerme, hace frío…" Dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

"Espera…" Intervino la pelirroja deteniéndolo al sujetarlo de la manga de su camisa. El cazador la lanzó una mirada confundida, la chica tenía una sonrisa conspirativa en su rostro. "…voy por algo que sirve mejor para el frío que un saco" Dijo antes de soltar al chico y ella entrar a la habitación de éste, dejando a un confundido Shinji en el balcón.

Unos instantes después salió al balcón una sonriente pelirroja con una botella de vino en las manos. "¿De dónde sacase eso?" Preguntó Shinji confundido y alzando las cejas.

"La puse hace unos momentos en el refrigerador de tu habitación…" Explicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Realmente quiere seguir bebiendo?" Preguntó Shinji no muy seguro.

"Una botella para los dos… y no es como que nos la tenemos que tomar completa" Replicó la alemana encogiendo los hombros.

"_Empieza a sonar como a Misato"_ Pensó Shinji divertido. "Ok… pero olvidaste las copas" Agregó antes de entrar a su habitación y dejando a Asuka en el balcón.

"Rayos… es cierto" Murmuró una levemente sonrojada pelirroja una vez que el chico había entrado a la habitación.

Unos instantes después emergió el chico con dos copas en una mano y un sacacorchos en la otra. "Parece que se te han pegado algunas costumbres de Misato-san…" Dijo Shinji expresando sus pensamientos de unos minutos atrás.

"No molestes, es muy de vez en cuando…" Gruñó indignada la pelirroja. Shinji le entregó una copa y destapó la botella de vino y vertió un poco primero en la copa de Asuka antes de servirse él.

"Es una pena que nos vayamos el día de mañana, me hubiera gustado visitar algunos lugares más…" Se quejó la alemana después de tomar un poco de vino de su copa.

"Si, pero ya faltamos el día de hoy a clases y también faltaremos el día de mañana… y estamos en las últimas semanas así que será mejore vitar problemas" Dijo Shinji pensativo. Estaban en Lunes, por lo cual volverían a clases el día Miércoles al tomar en cuenta el tiempo que duraría el viaje de vuelta a Tokyo-3.

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Se quejó Asuka poniendo cara de puchero. "Somos niños buenos y no podemos faltar a clases…" Agregó sarcásticamente.

El chico rió mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente. "Además recuerda que tenemos que apoyar a Hayashimizu-sempai…"

"Ese loco…" Murmuró la alemana por lo bajo.

"No es tan malo… bueno, tal vez un poco excéntrico..." Defendió Shinji.

Pasó alrededor de media hora más en la que los pilotos bebían vino mientras platicaban de cosas aleatorias.

"Ne, Baka…" Llamó la alemana.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Shinji con curiosidad antes de largo un largo trago a su copa de vino, era la primera vez que Asuka lo llamaba así en un largo rato.

"¿Te diste cuenta de Shirley?" Dijo Asuka en un tono bajo y manteniendo su mirada en la lejanía, ya comenzaba a sisear un poco al hablar, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y comenzaba a reírse un poco más de la cuenta de cualquier cosa.

"¿Qué sucede con ella?" Cuestionó el cazador.

"¿Realmente no te diste cuenta?" Insistió la pelirroja girando su irritada mirada hacia el chico, la respuesta de éste fue solo parpadear confundido. Asuka dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "De verdad que no tienes esperanza…" Murmuró.

"¿Qué sucede con ella?" Repitió el chico, intrigado.

"Vaya que eres idiota…" Dijo Asuka al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para recargar su espalda en el barandal del balcón y ahora pegar su mirada en la pared del frente, evitando la mirada de Shinji. "…le gustabas…" Murmuró por lo bajo.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó un confundido y sonrojado Shinji. "¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"¿Por qué crees que sus amigos estaban interesados en saber si estábamos saliendo o algo? Además ella quería bailar contigo, pero te fuiste con el sujeto de Mithrill…" Explicó la alemana lanzando furtivas miradas hacia él, quien la observaba incrédulo.

"Vaya… no me di cuenta…"

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?" Cuestionó la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con recelo.

El cazador la miró confuso por un segundo. "¿Qué más puedo decir? Si a final de cuentas hasta este momento me voy dando cuenta…"

Asuka lo observó con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "Qué respuesta más aburrida…" Murmuró.

Shinji soltó una carcajada. "Lo siento, lo siento, no soy tan experimentado en estas situaciones como la grandiosa Asuka Langley Sohryu…" Dijo entre risas.

"¡Ja! Aun tiro cartas todos los días a la basura…" Dijo orgullosa.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó el chico pensativo. "¿No has leído ninguna?"

"No tiene caso, se que el indicado no hará algo tan cobarde como para dejar una carta en un locker…" Respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué hay de los que te lo han dicho de frente?" Preguntó Shinji realmente curioso.

"Pervertidos o idiotas… nada que valga la pena" Dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros y Shinji sacudió la cabeza sonriendo divertido.

"Hahaha sí, has dicho que solo saldrías con Kaji-san…" Murmuró Shinji entre risas con la mirada pegada en el pasado, recordando la frase que siempre decía la alemana.

Asuka se quedó en silencio por un segundo. "No lo sé…" Murmuró para sí misma.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

"N-nada…" Corrigió la chica nerviosamente. "¡Además no tengo por qué hablar de esto contigo!" Gruñó la alemana amenazándolo con su puño.

"Solo decía…" Se defendió Shinji, alzando sus manos frente a él de forma defensiva y sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Y tú? ¡No me has dicho que chicas te gustan!" Exclamó Asuka acortando la distancia entre ellos y picándolo acusatoriamente en el pecho, sosteniendo su ligeramente habría y juguetonamente enojada mirada con la de él.

"¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de eso?" Se quejó él.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Asuka ahora con las manos en la cintura y reclinada hacia enfrente, encarándolo y mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos.

Shinji no pudo evitar deglutir un poco de saliva, se encontraba contra la espalda contra el barandal y Asuka lo tenía acorralado, el serio rostro de ésta se encontraba a una decena de centímetros frente al de él.

"Emm…"

"¿Y bien?" Insistió Asuka frunciendo más el ceño y acortando la distancia entre ellos un poco más.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de que sus brazos estaban extendidos en el barandal y que sus manos habían estado empuñando con fuerza los rieles de éste.

Asuka esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda al ver como una gota de sudor comenzaba a rodar por la frente del chico y como su rostro se llenaba de pánico mientras se tensaba… sí, era una oportunidad para ella de divertirse a costas del chico.

"¿Por qué tan tímido, Ikari?" Cuestionó sonriendo coquetamente y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, empujándolo contra el barandal y acercándose hacia él.

Shinji ahora deglutiendo saliva nerviosamente, sabía que la alemana se quería aprovechar de su incomodidad pero aun así no podía evitar ponerse nervioso… y al tratar de mantener su distancia con la pelirroja su espalda estaba doblada hacia atrás en un ángulo bastante incómodo.

"Luces tenso… y sigues sin responderme" Murmuró la chica con su sonrisa colmilluda aun en su rostro.

"No estoy tenso…" Se defendió Shinji miserablemente mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de mantener la compostura, y alzaba una ceja mientras sostenía su mirada con la de la chica, al menos podía tratar no darle el gusto de divertirse a expensas de él….

"_Buen intento…"_ Pensó Asuka divertida al ver como el nervioso chico tenía un tic en la ceja al tratar de mantener la compostura. "¿De verdad?" Cuestionó acercándose un poco más y comenzando a dibujar círculos en el pecho del chico con la punta de su dedo.

La pelirroja tenía una expresión inocente en su rostro mientras sostenía su mirada con la del chico, y unos instantes después Shinji dejó salir el aire que no se había percatado que había estado contenido.

"Está bien, tu ganas… ya me siento incómodo" Dijo el chico desviando su mirada a un costado… podía sentir la sangre fluir en su cara, sabía que en este momento debía estar totalmente rojo. "…no tienes que seguir"

"¿Seguir que?" Cuestionó la chica poniendo la cara mas inocente que podía aunque su sonrisa triunfal la delataba.

"Rayos… realmente tu y Misato comienzan a parecerse mucho…" Murmuró Shinji. Ese comentario hizo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y lo mirara con una expresión blanca en su rostro. _"Eso no es bueno…"_ Pensó el chico antes de deglutir saliva.

Un segundo después los dos jóvenes se encontraban forcejeando, la pelirroja se encontraba empujando al chico tratando de tumbarlo.

"¡Asuka! ¡Me voy a caer!" Exclamó Shinji mientras forcejeaba con la pelirroja.

"Supe que saltaste de un helicóptero… ¡Cuatro pisos no te harán nada!" Replicó ella.

"¡Esto es intento de asesinato!" Gritó el cazador.

"Lo que no te mata te fortalece… ¡deberías de estarme agradeciendo el intento!" Rió Asuka.

Asuka lo empujaba del pecho mientras Shinji trataba de mantener su espalda derecha y la empujaba hacia atrás de los hombros.

Estuvieron forcejeando por un par de minutos más hasta que fueron vencidos por la risa.

"Tshh… lo dejamos en empate…" Murmuró Asuka mientras recobraba la respiración.

"¿Empate? No me tiraste del barandal… ¡Yo gané!" Exclamó él.

"Tshh claro que no, no es como que realmente fuer a tirarte del barandal…" Respondió Asuka sarcásticamente.

"Claro" Dijo él al tiempo que le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

Asuka se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de puchero mientras miraba a un costado. "Vaya imagen que tienes de mí"

"Heheheheh… sabes que es broma" Se rió él.

Asuka solo esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Más te vale…"

Los dos chicos se encontraron nuevamente en un cómodo silencio, momento en el que Asuka recargó sus brazos nuevamente en el barandal a un lado de Shinji, con su mirada pegada en las luces fuera de la mansión, y unos segundos después el cazador la imitó.

"Ha sido divertido Ikari, debo agradecerte el invitarme…" Murmuró Asuka de pronto.

Shinji alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero mantuvo su mirada al frente. "No hay nada que agradecer, de hecho, siendo sincero…" El joven quedó en silencio, sonriendo nerviosamente y sobándose la nuca.

"Siendo sincero ¿qué?" Preguntó Asuka, girando sus azules ojos hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El cazador no devolvió la mirada, avergonzado. "No esperaba que te divirtieras conmigo… creí que te ibas a aburrir" Respondió en un murmuro.

Asuka lo observó con una expresión seria en su rostro, asintiendo levemente y sin decir nada, un segundo después devolvió su mirada al frente. "Ya te lo he dicho... has cambiado…" Dijo suavemente. Shinji la miró de reojo, en silencio. "Pero…" La voz de la pelirroja cambió súbitamente. "sigues siendo el mismo Baka, pervertido y tonto… solo que ahora al menos eres divertido" Agregó girándose hacia él y esbozando un sonrisa burlona.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Lo tomaré como un cumplido…" Murmuró sonriendo y girándose hacia ella.

"¿Lo tomarás como un cumplido? ¡Es uno! ¡Baka!" Exclamó Asuka, su sonrisa ampliándose aun mas al ver al chico sacudir la cabeza negativamente de nuevo.

En ese momento Shinji vio a la pelirroja contener un bostezo y rio para sus adentros, conociendo a Asuka, ésta no iba a dejar ver que se encontraba cansada. "Ya es tarde… deberíamos ir a dormir…"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un bebé? ¡Aun queda un tercio de la botella!" Replicó ella.

Shinji la miró con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "No, te vi aguantar un bostezo… por eso lo digo" Su respuesta hizo que la alemana se sonrojara un poco y le lanzara una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Lo que sí es que comienza a hacer más frío… vamos adentro" Ordenó la chica agachándose para tomar la botella y entrando al departamento. El joven cazador la siguió unos instantes después.

"_Misma Asuka orgullosa de siempre…"_ Pensó antes de entrar a su habitación detrás de ella.

La pelirroja se encontraba sobre el sofá más grande con las piernas dobladas y recargada contra el brazo del sofá.

Shinji no pudo evitar que sus ojos acariciaran las torneadas piernas de la chica. _"Fan service…"_ Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza y desviando su mirada a otro lado antes de que Asuka lo descubriera fisgoneando.

PAT PAT

La chica invitó a Shinji a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá dando unas palmaditas en el cojín junto a ella. El chico, sin chistar, tomó asiento, guardando un poco la distancia con la pelirroja.

El cazador tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando las piernas de la chica se extendieron sobre su regazo. "Traigo shorts debajo de mi pijama, así que no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de ver mi ropa interior…" Dijo Asuka burlonamente y lanzándole una sonrisa retadora.

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico nerviosamente, haciendo que la sonrisa burlona de la chica se ampliara aun más.

"Pero será mejor no darte tentaciones…" Agregó al tiempo que quitaba sus piernas de sobre el regazo de Shinji y ahora se cambiaba de posición, recargando su espalda contra el costado de él y colgando sus piernas sobre el brazo del sofá.

Luego la chica se estiró un poco para tomar la botella de la pequeña mesa de centro frente al sofá y le pasó la casi vacía botella a él. "Ayúdame, no me la puedo terminar yo sola…"

"Es mi última…" Dijo Shinji, pero antes de servirse la pelirroja le arrebató la botella, llenó su propia copa de vino hasta el tope y se la pasó a él. "Entonces te toca esta…" Dijo divertida pasándole la copa a él.

Shinji titubeó un segundo antes de tomar la copa y pasar la suya a Asuka. "¿Algún otro artilugio?" Preguntó al aire.

"No… solamente ese…" Respondió sirviéndose el poco vino que quedaba y vaciando la botella, ni siquiera llenando una tercera parte de su copa.

Los dos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, disfrutando de la compañía y de la copa de vino. "Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…"

"¿Embriagarnos?" Preguntó Shinji sarcásticamente.

"¡No! ¡Baka! ¡Viajar!" Exclamó. "¡P-pero invitando a todos obviamente!" Aclaró luego rápidamente.

"Suena bien…" Respondió Shinji. "…cuando todo termine…" Agregó en un murmuro.

Asuka asintió en respuesta, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "¿Crees que los ángeles alguna vez vayan a dejar de atacarnos?" Preguntó seriamente dando un último largo trago a su copa de vino. La alemana recargó su nuca contra el hombro del chico, pegando su mirada en la pared al fondo, el calor de Shinji en su espalda y la rítmica respiración de éste comenzaban a hacer que los ojos de la alemana poco a poco comenzaran a cerrarse.

Por su parte, Shinji se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos… analizando la pregunta de Asuka y meditado su respuesta, permaneció por un largo momento en silencio. "Realmente lo espero… me gustaría pensarlo…" Dijo finalmente, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio de la pelirroja. "¿Asuka?" Cuestionó girando su mirada hacia la chica.

La alemana estaba profundamente dormida, su cabeza recargada entre el hombro del chico y el respaldo del sofá, respirando suave y rítmicamente.

Shinji esbozó una leve sonrisa al verla dormir plácidamente. "Ya decía yo que era demasiado vino…" Dijo antes de empinarse el resto de su copa, se quedó observando la pared frente a él, meditando lo que debía hacer. "La pasaré a mi cama…" Murmuró.

El cazador se puso de pie lentamente, sosteniendo la cabeza y espalda de la chica y recostándola suavemente en el sofá, una vez hecho se dirigió a su habitación y jaló las sábanas y cobertores, acto seguido se dirigió de nuevo a la sala y contempló a la chica en silencio por unos instantes.

Asuka era un claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañaban, la chica dormía tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa pasiva en su rostro, se había girado un poco en su sueño y quedado de lado, ligeramente encogida en una posición fetal dándole la espalda al respaldo del sofá.

"Tshh… será mejor no despertarla o me va a degollar…" Murmuró Shinji pasando un brazo cuidadosamente tras la espalda de Asuka y el otro detrás de las rodillas de ésta. El cazador deglutió saliva nerviosamente, el contacto con la suave piel de las piernas de la chica no era algo que podía ignorar, pero era mejor comportarse y no hacer nada 'gracioso' como lo llamaría ella, así que mantuvo su compostura e hizo un poco de esfuerzo para levantar la esbelta figura de su compañera.

No pudo evitar encontrar bizarra esta escena: él en ropa de vestir cargando a una ebria Asuka en una reveladora pijama hacia su cama. _"¡Deja de pensar en cosas 'graciosas'!"_ Se regañó mentalmente.

Se dirigía a la habitación cuando Asuka se giró en sus brazos hacia él y hundió su rostro en su pecho, acurrucándose. "Huh…" Murmuró Shinji nervioso, sin darse cuenta que había copiado la expresión de su amigo mercenario, Sagara Sousuke.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó camino a su habitación, al llegar a la cama puso su fuerza en la espalda y piernas para reclinarse sobre la cama para depositar suavemente el cuerpo de Asuka sobre el colchón procurando que su cabeza estuviera sobre la almohada, no pasó ni un segundo de que la chica había sido depositada en la cama cuando, dormida, tomó una de las dos almohadas y la envolvió entre sus brazos y acurrucó su rostro en ella, sonriendo plácidamente.

Shinji sonrió al ver esa escena y la contempló por un par de segundos, encantado por la chica, pero salió de su trance rápidamente tomando los cobertores al pie de la cama y cubriendo a la chica con éstos. "Buenas noches…" Dijo en un murmullo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la sala de su habitación.

"Buenas noches Baka…" Respondió una dormida Asuka un par de segundos después y abrazando la almohada con más fuerza, pero Shinji ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después. 0812 Horas.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación y finalmente comenzaba a golpear la melena roja de la chica que yacía en la cama, ésta cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y hundió su rostro aun más en la almohada que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

"Maldita luz…" Gruñó en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos, su voz ronca por acabar de despertar.

Se giró sobre su espalda, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada y comenzó a estirar sus piernas por debajo de los cobertores, luego soltó la almohada y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Mmmmmmmmm…" Dejaba salir un suspiro cómodo mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

Aunque solamente había pasado dos días en la mansión Hellsing, de algo sí estaba segura. "Esta no es mi habitación…" Dijo con una expresión blanca en su rostro, tomó una posición sentada rápidamente permaneciendo aun sobre la cama. "Esta habitación…" Murmuró, viendo los cuadros, ropa y demás cosas ajenas a ella, pero de quien conocía el dueño. "Baka-Shinji…" Agregó buscando a los alrededores. La habitación estaba vacía.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, buscando sus pantuflas en el piso, hasta que recordó que éstas se encontraban en su habitación. "Es cierto…" Murmuró, había estado repasando mentalmente la noche anterior, recordando que se había quedado dormida en la sala. "Recargada a Baka-Shinji…" Murmuró, sus mejillas poniéndose de un leve tono rosa.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación que daba a la sala de la habitación gigante de la mansión y no pudo evitar sonreír a la vista que encontró.

Shinji se encontraba dormido en el sofá con la misma ropa que ayer acompañado por el pequeño cachorro Golden Retriever el cual dormía plácidamente sobre el estómago del chico.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y los observó por unos segundos, sonriendo levemente sin darse cuenta. "Será mejor que vuelva a dormir, esperaré a que despierten…" Dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cama de nuevo, ya que aun cuando no sentía resaca por el vino, la desvelada si le afectaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BUUUUZZZZ BUUUUZZZZ BUUUUZZZZ

"¡Es tarde!" Exclamó el chico levantándose de golpe, ignorando un peso que de pronto desapareció de su estómago.

THUMB

Un golpe y un chillido animal lo hicieron desviar su mirada rápidamente al piso al lado del sofá. "¡Lo siento Rock!" Exclamó preocupado tomando rápidamente al desorientado cachorro en brazos. "No recordaba que estabas aquí…" Se disculpó con el perro mientras le acariciaba su cabeza, al parecer no había sido un golpe fuerte pero el cachorro se había asustado por la repentina caída.

"¿¡Que le hiciste!" Gruñó amenazantemente una molesta pelirroja apareciendo rápidamente en la puerta con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"¡L-lo siento!" Imploró Shinji rápidamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza al cachorro al tiempo que lo usaba inconscientemente como escudo contra la alemana.

"¡Hazte un lado!" Exclamó la chica arrancando al cachorro de las manos del chico y dándole un empujón al mismo tiempo a él. "¡Déjame revisarlo!"

"No le pasó nada… solo cayó del sofá" Explicó el chico.

"¡¿Se cayó del sofá! ¡Pensé que lo habías pisado!" Gritó la alemana mirando con desprecio al cazador y dándole una mirada preocupada a Rock… quien por cierto agitaba su cola animadamente.

Shinji la observó con una expresión blanca en su rostro. _"Hubiera sido peor si lo hubiera pisado…"_ Pensó.

Por su parte, Asuka ya había desaparecido en la habitación cargando al cachorro dejando al chico solo de nuevo en la sala, solo con sus pensamientos.

"¡Asuka debemos apurarnos!" Exclamó de pronto yponiéndose de pie de un salto. "¡Nuestro avión sale en tres horas!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana, los jóvenes ya habían empacado sus maletas, tomado un rápido baño y desayunado en compañía de Integra y Walter, pero en este momento los cuatro se encontraban en una de las salas de la mansión.

"Muchas gracias Integra-san por recibirme en su mansión…" Agradeció la pelirroja haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la mujer sentada en el sofá frente a ella.

La rubia sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta. "Iie… el placer es mío, por favor no dudes en visitarnos de nuevo, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas…"

"Arigato…" Respondió la alemana sonriendo ampliamente.

La mirada de la rubia mujer se centró ahora en el joven cazador sentado al lado de la chica de cabello de fuego. "Ikari… aun queda pendiente la ceremonia de tu promoción" Recordó.

"¿Huh?" Shinji alzó una ceja, confundido.

"Su promoción como Capitán de escuadrón joven Ikari" Aclaró Walter, quien se encontraba de pie al lado de Integra.

"Ahhh cierto… no me acordaba de eso" Murmuró el chico apenado.

Asuka se mantuvo en silencio, pero su expresión curiosa no pasó desapercibida por Integra. "Fue promovido como Capitán poco después de llegar a Tokyo-3" Explicó la mujer dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica, "Pero la ceremonia no ha sido llevada a cabo, tendrá que esperar un poco más…"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Asuka asintiendo levemente.

"Lamento la demora" Intervino Pip, apareciendo de pronto en la sala. "Buenos días a todos…" Saludó, habiendo después un breve intercambio de saludos. "Espero ya estén listos" Agregó, obteniendo un asentimiento silencioso por parte de los dos jóvenes. "¿Nos vamos entonces?"

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie en ese momento y Shinji aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse hacia Walter. "Walter-Sensei, me dio gusto ver que se haya recuperado, espero podamos combatir de nuevo más adelante…" El anciano sonrió satisfecho al ver el brillo en los ojos del chico al realizar la petición, al parecer éste comenzaba a disfrutar de los combates.

"Será un honor joven Ikari, pero creo que para la próxima puede esperar una victoria de su parte" Respondió el mayordomo.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por el comentario de su maestro, y luego sonrió. "No lo creo, me falta mucho que aprender…"

Walter puso su mano en el hombro del chico y le dio un apretón. "Veras que sí, Ikari, ya lo veras…"

"Gracias…"

"Joven Ikari" Llamó Integra ganándose la atención del chico.

"¿Sí, Integra-sama?"

"Cuida a esta chica…" Dijo esbozando su peculiar media sonrisa.

"H-hai…" Respondió él nervioso y sonrojado. Asuka por su parte se limitó a desviar su mirada a un costado mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"Nos mantendremos en contacto" Agregó la mujer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Qué es lo que opinas Walter?" Cuestionó Integra mientras observaba por una ventana, en compañía del anciano, como se alejaba la limosina que llevaba a los dos pilotos Eva y al mercenario.

"El joven Ikari se ha vuelto muy fuerte… me atrevería a decir que está listo" Respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Listo para qué?" Cuestionó la mujer, sabiendo a lo que el anciano se refería, pero lo quería escuchar de él mismo.

"Para ser mi sucesor…"

Integra asintió levemente, y permanecieron por unos instantes in silencio de nuevo.

"Esa chica es un buen complemente también…" Agregó de pronto el anciano, esbozando una media sonrisa.

"Sí, lo es…" Confirmó Integra.

"Una chica enérgica para el tranquilo de Ikari…" Completó el anciano con humor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Espero la hayan pasado bien…" Dijo Pip mientras iban en el vehículo, su mirada pegada en la ventana.

"Hai…" Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"Y también espero que tengan algo que leer…" Agregó, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de ambos chicos. "…porque son muchas horas de vuelo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

21 de Marzo. 0300 Horas.

Los dos chicos llegaron a Tokyo-3 en la madrugada, aunque el tiempo de vuelo había sido menor ya que volaron en un avión no comercial, aun había que sumar la diferencia de husos horarios.

Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados por un automóvil de Hellsing de vuelta a su departamento y una vez dentro de éste ambos dejaron salir un suspiro cansado.

"Voy a dormir, que nos tenemos que levantar en un par de horas para ir a la escuela…" Dijo Shinji con una voz ronca por el sueño.

"Hai… ¿Irás a entrenar?" Preguntó Asuka.

"Iie… hoy paso…" Respondió el caminando en piloto automático hacia su habitación.

"Sí… a mi tampoco se me antoja ir a las aguas termales de la mansión el día de hoy…" Murmuró para sí misma la alemana.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Rise and shine!" Exclamó una eufórica Misato.

BUUUMP

"¿¡Pero qué mierda Misato!" Gritó una terriblemente enojada alemana tratando de levantarse aunque un peso de lo impedía.

Incluso el cachorro que estaba dormido a los pies de la chica había dado un salto y salió corriendo llorando de la habitación de la chica… pobre, ya eran dos días seguidos que lo despertaban de la misma forma.

"¿Cómo les fue en Londres?" Cuestionó la mujer animadamente mientras forcejeaba con Asuka, quien se encontraba furiosa por haber sido despertada de esa forma y se encontraba deseosa por darle una paliza a la mujer de cabellos violetas.

"¡Muérete!" Replicó la alemana casi entrando en modo Berserker, cada vez más furiosa por no poder quitarse a la mujer de encima.

"No seas así Asuka-chan…" Respondió Misato con falso dolor en su voz. "Te voy a enseñar buenos modales" Agregó con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que comenzaba jalar los lazos de la pijama que se había puesto Asuka en la noche y a tocar por aquí y por allá.

"¡Quítate de encima! ¿¡Que mierda haces pervertida! ¡Deja de tocarme!" Gritó una roja y furiosa alemana mientras ahora forcejeaba por mantener su ropa en su lugar, pero las manos de la mujer eran más rápidas, si no le estaba jalando los lazos de la pijama sobre sus hombros entonces estaba tratando de poner la ropa interior de la chica a la vista o levantando la pijama para destaparla. "¡Mierda! ¡Maldita frustrada sexual!" Gritaba furiosa.

BLAM

De pronto la puerta de Asuka se abrió de golpe y las dos chicas giraron la mirada hacia ésta, la luz de fuera iluminándolas como si fuera un reflector… casí lucían como dos bandidos atrapados en el acto. Y ahí, de pie se encontraba Shinji.

Hubieran lucido como dos bandidos, per era una gran vista, Misato vestía su típica ropa 'casera' mientras el pijama de Asuka amenazaba con dejar al descubierto sus atributos femeninos así como dejaba al descubierto su blanca ropa interior. Pero Shinji no notó nada de eso... "Misato, ¿cuál es tu problema…?" Dijo con voz ronca y monótona antes de darse la vuelta, bostezar sonoramente y dirigirse al baño del departamento.

"Oummm…" La mujer puso cara de puchero. "Ni siquiera hizo caso a nuestro espectáculo lésb- OUUFFF"

El aire salía de los pulmones de Misato al tiempo que se rodaba a un costado… Asuka le había propinado un rodillazo en el plexo solar y le había sacado todo el aire. "¡Esto es guerra!" Exclamó Misato con voz ahogada antes de lanzarse nuevamente sobre la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, el chico se encontraba en el lavabo, escuchaba como las dos mujeres peleaban y gritaban desde la habitación de la pelirroja, pero estaba demasiado dormido como darle importancia. Abrió la llave de agua helada, colocó sus dos manos debajo del chorro de agua y echó el agua fría en su rostro.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Exclamó al sentir la fría agua escurrir por su rostro y quitándole el sueño casi inmediatamente. "Me faltan horas de sueño…" Murmuró desganado mientras, en el espejo de enfrente, veía las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el chico se quedó así por unos instantes, finalmente registrando el escándalo de las dos mujeres y sacudió negativamente su cabeza mientras reía levemente… pero de pronto se detuvo en seco.

"Rayos…" Murmuró de pronto, tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Su cerebro le había 'recordado' la escena de un minuto atrás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde.

Misato, Asuka y Shinji salieron del departamento en dirección al departamento de la mujer, las dos chicas se lanzaban miradas amenazantes, lo cual hizo que Shinji dejara salir un suspiro, ya que él se encontraba en medio de las dos… así que era él quien peligraba de salir golpeado.

"Por cierto Shinji-kun…" Dijo la mujer llamando a atención del joven. "…tienes que hacer desayuno para diez" Agregó Misato alegremente.

Los dos pilotos se detuvieron de golpe y miraron a Misato con extrañeza.

"Rei-chan tiene invitados y no podemos dejarlos cocinar" Dijo tranquilamente y encogiendo los hombros antes de entrar al apartamento.

"¿Qué qué?" Cuestionaron los dos chicos entrando rápidamente tras Misato, llenos de curiosidad.

Misato ya estaba en la cocina, de donde se escuchaban muchas voces femeninas, y cuando el cazador entró al lugar, no pudo evitar quedarse quieto, como un cordero bajo los reflectores.

"¡Es Ikari-kun!" "Buenos días Ikari-san" "Mucho gusto Ikari-san"

"¿¡Qué demonios!" Exclamó la pelirroja haciendo que las chicas pusieran cara de dolor en sus rostro por temor a la explosiva alemana.

El joven se quedó con una expresión blanca en su rostro, la cocina estaba llena de compañeras del colegio Jindai, lo sabía por el uniforme y porque en medio de ellas estaba Rei… a decir verdad esto no se lo esperaba.

Independientemente de sus muy diferentes reacciones, Shinji y Asuka se morían por saber de dónde había sacado Rei a esas chicas… y porque estaban ahí

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Al fín, un capítulo más, con este puedo decir que concluyo la primera mitad de mi Fafiction, sí, le he calculado 22 capítulos.**

**Realmente nunca me había esperado el avanzar tanto, mucho menos en aquellos momentos cuando publiqué apenas el primer capítulo, y el cual ha sido el más corto de todos. Este fanfiction requerirá de un par de años más para concluir, pero ya llevo la mitad hahah así que ahora no lo puedo abandonar.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ha sido difícil de escribir para un belicoso aguerrido como yo, pero estoy conforme con lo escrito.**

**Tal vez a algunos les pueda parecer lento el desarrollo entre los personajes, pero consideren que estoy prácticamente describiendo las actividades diarias de los personajes, lo que hacen y les sucede día a día con algunos saltos en el tiempo, entonces no me puedo precipitar a nada… solamente aprovecho los elemento que ya existen en las relaciones de los personajes. **

**También se que han de esperar mas SousukexKaname, pero pues es un fanfiction de Evangelion hahaha y aunque si me voy a enfocar en ellos, los que ya leyeron las novelas saben cómo es la relación entre el mercenario y la whispered, por lo que puede esperar por el momento. Creo que será en el capítulo siguiente cuando me enfoque más en ellos dos, lo que sí es seguro es que me enfocaré mas en Rei.**

**Situaciones nuevas, sentimientos nuevos… de eso fue más que nada este capítulo, llevar a la Alemana al entorno de Shinji y donde lo conociera aun más… y sí, también que viera que hay otras chicas interesadas en él, de lo cual pueden esperar un poco más ;)**

**Será un capítulo más de paz y tranquilidad antes de volver a la guerra, tengo grandes planes para esta última, quiero hacer algunos cambios en Shinji que no puedo esperar para escribirlo.**

**Morte Blackrose: Gracias por el review! Y sí, trataré de cumplir tu petición respecto a Asuka =)**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que sigas al pendiente. =) No lo había pensado, pero es cierto, casi siempre se trata de que le va regalar el chico a la chica y no viceversa, además no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de Whiteday, lo tenía planeado desde hace muchos capítulos atrás como para no usarlo o darle un protagónico hahahaha La escena del beso de Evangelion, teníamos que explotarlo de alguna forma =P además sirve para sentar bases de la relación de Shinji y Asuka. Respecto a los 3 Bakas no podía quedarme sin reunirlos, creo que los tres se podrían llevar bien, tal vez debamos incluir en algún otro momento a Shinji y a Sousuke hahaha pero realmente necesitaba una forma de cómo relacionarnos, será muy importante más adelante que estos 'grupos' se acoplen. Y Hiko, bueno, trato de mantener la imagen del temido maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… pero Asuka es muy canija! Hahahahaha Y apurate con tu fic! No publicas nada de Eva desde: 12-12-10 D:**

**The_wolf549: Compadre, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios y correcciones, tus señalamientos me son de mucha ayuda. Y seguiré al pendiente de tu manga ;)**

**También gracias a los demás lectores aunque no hayan dejado Review =P**

**Sin más que escribir, me despido, el siguiente capítulo se llamará:**

**Live For Today**

**Saludos. Atte. Zephirotycvm117. **

**R&R.**


	12. Live For Today

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No poseo Evangelion, Hellsing, Full Metal Panic! ni Rurouni Kenshin... así como ningún otro anime/serie del que se haya hecho referencia en este capítulo (Insertar sonrisa inocente aquí)**

**Read and Review =)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_  
__"__Standin' in the pourin' rain__  
__Watchin' all my years__  
__Feelin' all the pain__  
__Gonna take some time__  
__For this heart of mine to find__  
__Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose__  
__Its time for you to choose_

_Live for today__  
__Don't wait 'til tomorrow__  
__Why spend your time bein' somewhere you don't want to be__  
__Rely on faith to get you through your sorrow__  
__Nothing can stand in your way__  
__So live for today_

_Lovers seem to fade away__  
__Like a promise made__  
__It's the price you have to pay__  
__It's gonna take some time__  
__For this heart of mine to shine_

_Sometimes you win sometimes you lose__  
__Its time for you to choose_

_Live for today__  
__Don't wait until tomorrow__  
__Live for today__  
__Live for today__"_

Canción: Live For Today

Grupo: Ratt

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sábado 18 de Marzo. 0857 Horas. Colegio Jindai.

Aunque este día no le correspondía atender clases, la joven peli-azul se dirigía uniformada hacia la escuela mientras cargaba una maleta al hombro.

En las puertas del colegio se encontraba un grupo de seis chicas, quienes al verla en la distancia rápidamente sonrieron y saludaron con la mano en su dirección.

"¡Ayanami-san!" "Buenos días" "Hola Rei-chan"

"Buenos días" Respondió la chica con su reservado tono de voz y haciendo una leve reverencia en respuesta.

"Qué bueno que pudiste venir" Dijo una de las chicas dando un paso al frente. Era una chica delgada de largo cabello oscuro y de mirada serena. "Nos comenzaba a preocupar un poco que fueras a arrepentirte"

"Iie…" Dijo Rei moviendo la cabeza negativamente. "Es un compromiso que hice con Hayashimizu-sempai"

La respuesta de la peli-azul hizo que las chicas esbozaran sonrisas tranquilas.

"Bien, vayamos al gimnasio y aprovechemos el día que tenemos poco tiempo" Dijo la pelinegro.

"¡Haaaai, Ayatsuji-taicho!" Exclamaron alegremente el resto de las chicas al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quince minutos más tarde.

SPLASH

El agua de la piscina del colegió se revoloteó cuando Rei saltó dentro del agua, en un clavado, y ante el asombro de las chicas, comenzó a nadar velozmente de un lado de la piscina al otro.

El resto de las chicas se encontraban dispersas alrededor de la piscina del colegio, todas vestían el traje de baño oficial del equipo de natación del Colegio Jindai; Haruka Ayantsuji, la capitana del equipo y delegada de clase de uno de los salones de tercer grado, observa a la peli-azul al lado de otra chica mientras el resto del grupo gritaba y vitoreaba a Rei mientras ésta nadaba rápidamente de un lado otro de la piscina.

"Ne. Ayatsuyi-sempai, ¿Entrará Ayanami-sempai al equipo?…" Cuestionó Saeki Ena, una chica de bonito cabello castaño y de expresión tierna, o mejor conocida la chica cuya carta de amor fue destruida con una explosión, cortesía de Sagara Sousuke.

"Hai, con ella podremos completar el equipo de natación para el concurso" Dijo la pelinegro asintiendo mientras sonreía satisfecha. Al ver salir a la ojiroja en el otro extremo caminó hacia allá mientras ésta salía del agua y se secaba con una toalla que le había pasado una de las chicas del equipo.

"Ayanami-san…" Dijo la capitana ganándose la atención de la peli-azul y una mirada expectante por el resto de las chicas del equipo. "…quisiera hacer oficial tu entrada al equipo de natación del Colegio Jindai…"

"¡YEEEEEY!" "¡KYAAAAA!" "¡SIIIIIIII!" Exclamaban alegres las chicas.

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" Continuó la pelinegro.

"Hai… será un honor" Respondió Rei asintiendo levemente.

"Chicas…" Llamó Ayatsuji en dirección del resto del grupo. "…denle la bienvenida" Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"A-ayantusji-san… ¿No cree qu-"

"¡HAAAAAAAI!" Exclamó el grupo de chicas interrumpiendo a la tímida Saeki.

"¿Huh?" Rei ladeó su cabeza cuando cinco de las seis chicas la rodearon. "¿Suced-"

Rei Ayanami no pudo decir en qué momento terminó en esto, pero ahora se encontraba balanceándose hacia enfrente y atrás en la orilla de la alberca mientras que unas chicas la sujetaban de los brazos y otras de las piernas… sin duda ellas eran las más emocionadas, mientras que Saeki agitaba sus manos preocupada.

"¡Una!" Exclamaron entre risas. Rei por su parte no entendía este ritual.

¡Dos!" Las chicas parecían ansiosas, por su parte la ojiroja estaba acostumbrada a la poderosa fuerza G de las plataformas de lanzamiento de los Eva's, así que balancearse de esta forma no la asustaba para nada.

"¡Treeeeeeees!" Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos en el momento que su cuerpo salió disparado en dirección al agua al ser soltada por sus compañeras, quienes reían divertidas en el fondo. Eso no se lo esperaba…

SPLASH

Rei se encontró así misma confundida por unos instantes cuando su cuerpo se vio envuelto por la tibia agua de la alberca, pero recobró su compostura y orientación en un segundo antes de comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Seis columnas de agua se elevaron conforme las chicas se lanzaban a la piscina.

"¡Bienvenida al club!" Exclamaron todas al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos días atrás. Consejo estudiantil del Colegio Jindai.

Atsunobu Hayashimizu se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, un abanico de papel cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro mientras observaba fijamente a las dos parejas de chicos frente a él. A su costado se encontraba Ren Mikihara, observando también a las dos parejas frente al escritorio con su siempre presente sonrisa pacífica en su rostro.

Este era el día después de White Day, el pequeño cachorro se encontraba durmiendo en una caja con franelas que habían colocado junto al escritorio del presidente del consejo estudiantil, no obstante, ahora Rock agitaba su cola animadamente al ver que tenían compañía pero no se salía de su cómoda 'cama'.

Unos atentos Sagara Sousuke e Ikari Shinji esperaban sus palabras, mientras que las dos chicas lo esperaban con aburrimiento evidente en sus rostros. Se encontraban en el receso y no les agradaba la idea de retrasar sus minutos libres al tener que acudir a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Saben el motivo por el cual los he llamado a este recinto?" Preguntó con tono serio, su voz pareciera ser la de un sacerdote o rey.

"¡Iie!" Exclamaron los dos chicos casi militarmente.

"Ni idea…" Respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo con poco interés.

Atsunobu sonrió con confianza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. "Como saben…" Dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo. "…mi retiro como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil es inminente debido a las fechas en las que nos encontramos"

"¡Hai!" "Hai, hai…" Fueron las respuestas, una seria y militar; la otra aburrida y monótona.

"Por lo cual me gustaría cerrar este ciclo estudiantil con la realización… no, con la participación del Colegio Jindai en un evento donde sean puestas a prueba las aptitudes del alumnado…" Explicó, finalmente abriendo sus ojos de nuevo y observando con intensidad a los cuatro chicos.

"¿Un festival deportivo?" Preguntó Kaname.

"Iie…" Los ojos del presidente se llenaron de intensidad. "Aunque habrá eventos deportivos, este es un evento multidisciplinario en el cual se incluyen otros clubs, como lo es el de Fotografía, Anime, Ciencias Sociales, entre otros…"

FLAP

El chico cerró el abanico que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro y se puso de pie en ese instante.

"El colegio Jindai cuenta con una amplia cantidad de Clubes deportivos en los que es muy bueno… siendo sincero, de los más relevantes es el Club de Rugby, los cuales han enaltecido el nombre de nuestra escuela desde su entrenamiento con Sagara-kun…" Dijo.

"_¿¡Enaltecido! ¡Esos tipos dan miedo_!" Pensó Kaname.

"No obstante, recientemente han sufrido de algunas lastimaduras…" Dijo al tiempo que extendía su brazo en dirección de Shinji, señalándolo con el abanico que sujetaba en su mano. "…creo que puedes indagar el motivo, ¿no es así Ikari-kun?"

"¡Hai! ¡Lo lamento!" Se disculpó el joven cazador manteniendo sus brazos pegados a su costado, de forma militar. "¿En qué puedo ayudar?"

"El equipo de Rugby ahora tiene un déficit de dos jugadores…" Agregó Atsunobu mientras señalaba a los dos chicos frente a él con su abanico, intercalándolo de un lado a otro.

"¡Hayashimizu-sempai!" Exclamó Kaname alarmada. "Entiendo a Ikari-kun, pero… ¿¡Sousuke!" Dijo mientras apuntaba al chico con su dedo y le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación.

"No te preocupes Chidori-kun, en esta ocasión el Sagara-kun leerá las reglas del juego…"

"Eso es cierto Chidori" Dijo Sousuke girando su seria mirada hacia la chica, quien le lanzó dagas con la mirada. "…en aquella ocasión mi misión fue entrenarlos, no entender el juego…"

Una vena se pintó en la frente de la peli-azul, pero decidió mantener la calma. _"Tranquila, tranquila, debe haber algo que podamos hacer…"_ Se repetía mentalmente.

"Además…" Continuó Atsunobu. "…requerimos de las habilidades de combate de Sagara-kun e Ikari-kun para uno de los dos concursos de broche de oro del festival…" Agregó sonriendo misteriosamente y manteniendo el suspenso.

"¿Y cuál es ese?" Preguntó una irritada pelirroja, la habían llamado aquí y no la habían tomado en cuenta para nada hasta ahora.

"Un concurso de Paintball en un juego masivo de Last Man Standing" Sentenció Hayashimizu.

Los ojos de Sousuke parecieron brillar por un instante, el estaba altamente familiarizado con el concepto Paintball y Last Man Standing, era algo que practicaba con relativa frecuencia con sus compañeros de Mithrill. "Suena interesante" Murmuró.

Hayashimizu sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos del chico, sabía que para ello contaba con el mercenario. "Por favor continúe Mikihara-san" Dijo antes de tomar asiento frente a su escritorio de nuevo y cubrir la parte baja de su rostro con su abanico.

"Hai" Respondió la bella chica de cabello violeta asintiendo levemente. Luego Ren se giró hacia los chicos y comenzó el resto de la explicación.

"El campeón de entre las diversas escuelas que participan es definido en base a puntaje que obtiene al final del festival…" Explicó. "Estos puntajes se asignan de forma individual en cada concurso en el que la escuela participa y obtiene primero, segundo y tercer lugar…"

"¿De cuantas 'actividades' estamos hablando?" Cuestionó Kaname, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Ren como respuesta.

CLICK

El presidente del consejo estudiantil presionó un botón de un control que tenía en su mano y el cual nadie supo de donde lo sacó, en ese instante las luces se apagaron, las cortinas se cerraron y un proyector apareció del techo, el cual dirigía su imagen hacia una tela blanca que rodó hacia abajo desde el techo y cubrió el pizarrón al costado de Hayashimizu.

Inmediatamente en la pantalla apareció una larga lista de actividades que los chicos comenzaron a leer rápidamente.

"No existen Clubs que hagan algunas de esas cosas en nuestra escuela" Dijo Asuka estrechando su mirada.

"Lo sé, y es irrelevante…" Contestó el presidente del consejo estudiantil. "No es necesario que existan clubs para las actividades, sino personas que quieran participar o unirse a los Clubs ya existentes, claro, con la misma aprobación del Club…"

"¿Quién propuso esas actividades?" Preguntó Kaname.

"Durante el pasado mes se han estado llevando a cabo acuerdos con las escuelas participantes para decidir cuáles serían las actividades a realizar…" Explicó Ren.

"Nuestro colegio cuenta con más de la mitad de las actividades…" Intervino Sousuke con una mirada seria. "…si ganamos en cada una de ellas sin duda seremos victoriosos en el evento"

"Exactamente…" Respondió Hayashimizu. "…lo cual será imposible" Esas últimas palabras hicieron que las miradas de los chicos se centraran en él, con expresiones cuestionantes en sus ojos.

"Lo que Hayashimizu-sempai quiere decir…" Intervino Ren. "…es que es imposible pensar que ganaremos en todo, por lo que debemos iniciar una campaña de convocatoria con el alumnado para incrementar el número de actividades a realizar"

"Mmm…" Eso último desairó a la peli-azul. "…lo siento, pero muchos son demasiado pasivos y no creo que quieran participar"

Una sonrisa conspiratoria se pintó en el rostro del chico de cabellos violetas y la cual era ocultada por su abanico, no obstante, el casi imperceptible parpadeo en sus ojos delató su seria expresión… las dos parejas sabían que se traía algo entre manos.

"Ikari-kun, Sohryu-san…" Dijo cruzando sus miradas con cada uno de ellos y antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente. "…ustedes son la clave"

"¿Huh?" Preguntaron los dos pilotos al unísono.

PLIC

Ahora fue Ren quien presionó el botón de un control que apareció en su mano de la nada.

En la pantalla aparecieron dos gráficas de pastel con diversos colores y los cuales se encontraban los nombres de algunos chicos y chicas. "Esa gráfica…" Murmuró Asuka comenzando a tener un tic en el ojo.

"Hai… como podrán ver, hemos realizado una encuesta de popularidad, de los chicos o chicas que al alumnado masculino y/o femenino le gustaría tener una cita…" Los ojos de Hayashimizu brillaron por un segundo antes de cerrar su abanico, señalar a los pilotos con éste y sonreír perspicazmente. "Ustedes fueron los ganadores de la encuesta"

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamó Asuka, mientras Shinji ladeaba su cabeza, una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"Se realizará una rifa en la cual participará todo el alumnado del Colegio Jindai…" Intervino Ren. "…en caso de que nuestra escuela resultara ganadora se sorteará quien tendrá una cita con ustedes…"

"¿¡QUE QUE!"

Esta era la forma de Atsunobu Hayashimizu de cobrarse el favor de cuidar al cachorro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Receso. Sala del Consejo Estudiantil del Colegio Jindai.

"Un impresionante progreso para haber transcurrido tan poco tiempo…" Felicitó Atsunobu mientras revisaba rápidamente las listas en sus manos.

"Hai, hai… con los 'premios' ofrecidos realmente no ha sido muy difícil…" Respondió Kaname alzando una ceja y con una expresión seria en su rostro. "La verdad no se me hace correcto…" Agregó.

"No hay problema, ninguno de los dos estuvo en contra…" Replicó el chico de cabellos violetas.

"¡Porque los chantajeó por haber cuidado a Rock!" Exclamó Kaname.

"Iie… Ikari se había comprometido a devolver el favor…" Intervino Sousuke con su siempre seria expresión y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "…por su honor debe de cumplir"

SIGH

Kaname dejó salir un suspiro, eso era cierto.

"Como sea…" Intervino Hayashimizu. "…debo decir que esto me sorprende" Dijo mientras giraba una de las hojas y señalaba con su dedo una línea en específico.

"Ah, eso…" Respondió Kaname asintiendo. "…nos pidió que no le comentáramos a nadie, pero Ikari-kun se ofreció a liderar el inexistente club de Kendo de la escuela y al parecer apoyará al Club de fotografía"

"Interesante…" Murmuró Atsunobu estrechando sus ojos. "Sagara-kun, ¿Qué es lo que opinas al respecto?"

El mercenario juntó las piernas y puso sus brazos a sus costados de forma militar, con su mirada en un punto al frente detrás de Hayashimizu. "Las habilidades de combate, según he observado, superarán sin dificultad a los contrincantes civiles de las otras escuela. ¡Señor!"

"_Este siempre en su papel…"_ Pensó la whispered dejando salir un suspiro.

Atsunobu sonrió levemente. "Excelente, todo sea por nuestra escuela…" Murmuró pasando las listas. "Sagara-kun, veo que te has enlistado al club de conocimientos AS y de tiro"

"Hai, me pareció que podría apoyarlos con mis habilidades" Contestó Sousuke aun en su papel militar.

"Excelente, confío que con su apoyo obtendremos la victoria de cada uno de los concursos en los que participen" Dijo sonriendo confiadamente.

"Escuché que llamó a Ayanami-san para completar el equipo de natación" Dijo Kaname de repente.

"Así es, uno de los miembros del equipo se ha lastimado un brazo, Itsuki-san, y no podrá participar en las competencias equipo, por lo que Ayanami-san fue seleccionada para que tomara su lugar"

"¿Ya forma parte del equipo?" Cuestionó la whispered alzando las cejas.

"Iie… Ayanami-san se encuentra en fase de pruebas, es decir, serán las chicas del equipo de natación quienes decidan si es apta para el puesto" Aclaró él.

"No será problema, al ser un piloto Eva debe de contar con una condición física superior al resto del alumnado, la de un atleta, así que será aceptada sin problemas…" Intervino Sousuke ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la chica peli-azul.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó ella.

"Simplemente porque he observado que el desempeño de los pilotos en particular en las actividades deportivas del colegio equiparan al de los atletas de los diversos clubes deportivos" Aclaró.

"Espero que por primera vez tu mala costumbre de espiar a la gente nos brinde algo productivo…" Murmuró la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sábado 17 de Marzo. 1730 Horas. Residencia Ayanami/Katsuragi.

DING DONG

"¡Voooooooooooooooy!" Exclamó Misato desde la sala. Era una cálida tarde en la ciudad de Tokyo-3, y la Mayor se encontraba disfrutando de una cerveza mientras veía la televisión, estaba acostada cómodamente en el sofá, disfrutando su fin de semana.

Rei, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tenía algunos cuadernos y libros sobre la mesa ya que se encontraba haciendo tareas que debía entregar el día Lunes así como adelantar otros trabajos, su entrada oficial al equipo de Natación y los entrenamientos que este requería así como las pruebas de sincronización Eva absorberían mucho de su tiempo.

Misato se abrió paso por el pasillo del departamento, seguida por un curioso PenPen, se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y sonrió al ver a las personas que estaba fuera.

"¡Hola! ¡Hola!" Exclamó mientras abría la puerta. "¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!" Invitó.

"Buenas tardes Misato-san" "Buenas tardes Katsuragi-san" "Buenas tardes señorita"

Saudaron en respuesta los chicos preparatorianos del otro lado de la puerta. Ahí se encontraban Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, los amigos más cercanos de los pilotos, pero Misato se sorprendió al ver además a otro grupo de chicos, reconociendo entre ellos al joven mercenario, quien se encontraba acompañado por Kaname, Shinji Kazama, Kyoko y Ono-D.

"Lamentamos molestarla Misato-san" Dijo Hikari tímidamente. "Hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos con Ikari-kun y Asuka-chan y no los hemos podido contactar, entonces pasamos a verlos personalmente"

"Ahhhhh… ¿acaso no les dijeron?" Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron la chica de coletas y su novio al unísono, alzando las cejas al igual que el resto del grupo.

"Ahorita les comento, pero primero pasen, no se queden aquí afuera…" Los invitó la mujer haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que el grupo de chicos entrara.

Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en la sala del pequeño departamento, Rei al escuchar el alboroto no pudo evitar salir curiosa de la cocina, donde fue recibida por un saludo por los chicos del grupo.

"Buenas tardes a todos" Contestó haciendo una leve reverencia. "Bienvenidos"

"¿Podemos ofrecerles algo de beber? ¿Agua? ¿Refresco…?" Preguntó Misato antes de hacer una breve pausa. "¿Cerveza?" Eso último lo preguntó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

En el lapso que Misato fue a la cocina para quienes pidieron agua, Sousuke y Kensuke, Rei se unió al grupo y conversaba con la chica de coletas; pero nuevamente, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Misato retomó la conversación que habían tenido en la entrada del departamento.

"¿Donde están Ikari y Sohryu?" Preguntó Kensuke con curiosidad.

"Ahhh… hehehhe" Rió Misato. "Digamos que se fueron en un escape romántico"

Hubo un momento de silencio y un unísono y general '¿Huh?'.

"Shinji-kun tenía unos asuntos que atender en Londres este fin de semana" Comenzó a explicar la mujer.

"Ikari no dijo nada" Interrumpió un confuso Toji, los ojos de Kaname y Hikari se abrieron en sorpresa al entender a donde iba la mujer.

"Y Asuka fue con él" Sentenció una sonriente Misato.

"Hehehehe el muy perro…" Murmuraron Ono-D, Shinji Kazama, Kensuke y Toji al mismo tiempo con sonrisas pícaras en sus rostros.

"Que romaaaantico" Dijo Hikari sonrojada y con ojos soñadores.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmuró Kaname por su parte con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Lo sé, Asuka-chan quería ir, bueno… no lo dijo de manera explícita, pero era obvio, así que les di un pequeño empujón…" Agregó Misato riendo entre dientes.

"¡Misato-san!" Exclamó Hikari con una expresión y mirada determinada. "¡Yo también le ayudaré con ellos dos!"

"Muchas gracias Hikari-chan…" Respondió animadamente la mujer, era bueno encontrar a alguien que la apoyara en su misión/hobby.

"Nuestro viaje aquí fue en vano…" Intervino Sousuke cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y moviendo la cabeza negativamente. "Me hubiera gustado discutir con Ikari algunas cosas respecto a la seguridad…"

"¿Van de paseo?" Preguntó Misato curiosa.

"Hai…vamos a ir al cine, de compras y a un arcade" Respondió Hikari sonriendo levemente, se detuvo por un segundo y se giró hacia la ojiroja, quien había permanecido en silencio durante el intercambio. "Ayanami-san, ¿nos acompañas'" Invitó sonriendo amablemente.

Rei alzó las cejas, esa invitación se interponía a sus planes de realizar tarea por el resto del día. "Lo sient-"

"¡Claro que Rei-chan quiere ir!" Exclamó Misato alegremente interrumpiendo a Rei, luego giró su mirada hacia la piloto Eva. "Rei-chan, no puedes pasártela haciendo tarea, sal a divertirte…"

"Pero-"

"Sin peros señorita" Interrumpió Misato nuevamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su prominente pecho y mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Rei deglutió saliva inconscientemente. "H-hai…" Respondió. Había aprendido que de ninguna forma le iba a ganar a Misato.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

"¡Vamos Sagara!" "¡Patéale el trasero Ayanami!" "¡Enséñale quien manda Ayanami!" "¡No te dejes derrotar Sagara-kun! ¡Tu hombría está en juego!" "¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gritaban y reían el grupo de estudiantes de Jindai, se encontraban en el arcade, y frente a una maquina de disparos se encontraban Sagara Sousuke y Rei Ayanami, cada uno con una pistola en mano y observando seria y fijamente hacia la pantalla del videojuego.

No habían insistido mucho para que Rei se les uniera en los videojuegos, la chica observaba sus alrededores con una curiosidad que apenas lograba ocultar, este era el primer juego al que se unía y habían estado compitiendo entre ellos… para sorpresa de todos Rei hizo morder el polvo a Kensuke y a Shinji Kazama en el juego de disparos con puntuaciones casi perfectas y simplemente dignas de una piloto Eva, cada disparo resultaba en un 'vaquero malo' muerto en el videojuego con un pequeño margen de fallo.

Pero ahora se encontraba compitiendo con Sousuke, ambos corrieron con suerte en enfrentarse en la final, ya que era claro que los más hábiles de entre el grupo eran el mercenario y la piloto Eva.

GET READY…

THREE… TWO… ONE…

La grave voz del juego daba la cuenta regresiva mientras aparecían grandes números rojos en la pantalla. Los ojos de Sousuke y Rei se estrechaban en la pantalla mientras sus dedos se posicionaban en los gatillos de las pistolas, sus cuerpos se tensaban mientras esperaban con ansias el inicio de la competencia.

FIRE

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Los dedos de los chicos halaban los gatillos de las falsas pistolas semiautomáticas a gran velocidad y, en respuesta, las figuras de los soldados del videojuego se desplomaban…

Los chicos no podían evitar observar anonadados a los dos competidores, ya se habían incluso unido un grupo de desconocidos a observar la masacre virtual que se desarrollaba a casusa del chico de cara cortada y de la oji-roja… ambos disparaban con una precisión letal, apenas aparecía un enemigo en la pantalla cuando éste se desplomaba al recibir un certero y veloz disparo.

DIEZ SEGUNDOS RESTANTES

Anunció la grave voz alrededor de un minuto después y antes de que comenzaran a aparecer grandes números rojos en la pantalla en cuenta regresiva.

TRES DOS UNO

Los enemigos dejaron de aparecer y en la pantalla aparecieron los puntajes de los dos competidores.

PLAYER 1: 97 Kills

PLAYER 2: 85 Kills

Sousuke se giró hacia la chica y extendió su mano hacia ésta. "Señorita Ayanami, has sido un digno rival… estoy impresionado" Dijo con un tono serio y monótono, el cual realmente no mostraba su sorpresa.

En el fondo los chicos vitoreaban impresionados por el espectáculo que acababan de dar sus dos amigos.

"Arigato Sagara-san, esta competencia ha sido interesante" Respondió Rei tranquilamente y estrechando la mano del mercenario.

"¡Bien hecho Ayanami!" "¡Hay que cuidarnos de Ayanami también! Hahahahaa" "¡Sagara! ¡Agradece que es la primera vez que juega Ayanami!"

El grupo exclamaba y reía mientras felicitaban a los dos competidores, realmente estaba sorprendidos por la competencia tan pareja que le dio la peli-azul al 'otaku militar' a pesar de ser la primera vez que ésta jugaba. Toji, como piloto Eva, se podía dar cuenta que no solo era por el entrenamiento de armas de NERV, sino que Rei realmente tenía una habilidad nata para estas cosas.

"Señorita Ayanami, debería considerar unirse al concurso de tiro de las competencias que se avecinan, nuestro colegio necesita personas con sus habilidades para ganar" Invitó el mercenario, y sorprendiendo a todos con ello.

Rei alzó las cejas, realmente no esperaba esa invitación. "Actualmente estoy participando como suplente en el club de natación, no sé si me sea posible…" Contestó.

"Claro…" Contestó Sousuke. "…tal vez puedas verificar los horarios de concurso, realmente me gustaría contar con su apoyo"

Los chicos del grupo comenzaron a platicar animados entre ellos, prediciendo una victoria si Sousuke y Rei participaban en el concurso de tiro.

Por su parte Hikari sonrió alegre de ver que Rei poco a poco comenzaba a interactuar con más personas, de igual forma, un pensamiento similar cruzó la mente de la guapa Whispered respecto al mercenario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde.

Los chicos observaban con expresiones blancas en sus rostros a las chicas frente a ellos… Una animada Kaname, Kyoko y Hikari jalaban a Rei de un lado a otro mientras escogían atuendos para ésta.

"Deberíamos ir a comer algo…" Murmuró Kensuke.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!" Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Yo digo que este te queda bien Ayanami…" Dijo Hikari con ojo crítico mientras recargaba una falda verde contra el cuerpo de Rei, imaginándose a la chica con ésta puesta.

"Umm… Hor-"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Está muy pasado de moda! ¡Y no combina con ella!" Interrumpió Kaname con una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa de color blanco. "Yo digo que esto se le vería bien…"

FLASH

Una animada Kyoko se limitaba a tomar fotografías mientras las dos chicas jugaban al 'guarda-ropas' con Rei.

"Emm… Chi-"

"¿No es demasiado revelador?" Cuestionó Hikari no muy de acuerdo con el atuendo que había seleccionad la whispered para su amiga.

"¿Revelador?" Replicó Kaname con las manos en la cintura y alzando una ceja. "¿Acaso eres una monja?"

"N-no pero… Ayanami es muy reservada" Murmuró apenada la chica de coletas.

FLASH

"¿Tu qué opinas Ayanami?" Cuestionó una divertida Kyoko mientras enfocaba a la oji-roja con el lente de su cámara digital.

"Y-yo…" La piloto Eva se encontró a si misma titubeando ante las intensas miradas de las tres chicas. "Ya tengo ropa suficiente, Misato-san y Sohryu seleccionaron una gran parte…"

"¿'Ya tengo ropa'?" Repitieron Kaname y Hikari con las manos en la cintura y lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria en dirección de Rei. "¿Es broma verdad?" Agregaron al unísono.

"Emm… Iie" Fue la respuesta titubeante de la peli-azul.

FLASH FLASH

Kyoko tomó una foto a Hikari y Kaname cuando vio que éstas tuvieron un tic en el ojo y otra a una incómoda Ayanami.

Las dos delegadas de clase se giraron rápidamente hacia los chicos. "¿Ustedes que opi-? ¿Huh?" Y las dos fruncieron el ceño al no encontrar a los chicos en el lugar que los habían dejado. "Estos hombres…" Murmuraron, sus miradas fijas en el punto ahora vacío a sus espaldas.

"Ne, Ayanami…" Llamó Hikari girándose hacia la peli-azul. "¿Huh? ¿Ayanami?"

Ahora frente a Kaname y Hikari tampoco había nadie… Rei había escapado.

"Cobarde…" Gruñeron las dos alzando una ceja.

FLASH

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. 2200 Horas.

"Buenas noches Ayanami" "Descansa Ayanami-san" "Nos vemos el Lunes" "Si hacemos algo mañana te hablamos por teléfono"

Misato se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala, sentada en el sofá y, aun, con una cerveza en la mano. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como el grupo de jóvenes se despedía de Rei.

El grupo de jóvenes apenas se retiraba, ya que desde un par de horas, cuando pasaron a dejar a Rei al apartamento ésta les ofreció algo de beber de cortesía… y sin darse cuenta terminaron jugando cartas en el departamento, juego al que Misato se unió gustosa.

La puerta del departamento se cerró y Misato escuchó las pisadas de Rei acercarse a la sala. "¿Te divertiste?" Preguntó la mujer sonriendo apaciblemente a la peli-azul, quien tomó asiento en el sofá al costado de ella. Rei parpadeó un par de veces, realmente no sabía cómo contestar a eso, pero Misato se percató de ello y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. "¿Te gustaría que esto se repitiera?" Preguntó en un tono maternal.

La piloto fijó su mirada en la mujer, y asintió. "Hai, fue…" Rei buscó una palabra para describirlo. "…agradable" Sentenció.

"Tal vez deberíamos invitarlos de nuevo el próximo fin de semana, o después de las competencias… tu decide" La animó la mujer, a lo que Rei asintió silenciosamente.

"Misato-san…" Llamó mientras se ponía de pie. "...voy a preparar algo de cena, antes de continuar mis estudios, ¿desea algo?"

"¡Lo mismo que tu Rei-chan!" Exclamó una feliz Misato, con lágrimas dramáticas en los ojos. "¡Eres tan linda!"

"D-de acuerdo" Respondió Rei con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas… poco a poco se le iba haciendo más difícil no reaccionar ante los comentarios de la mujer. "Prepararé un emparedado" Dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

"¡El mío con curry por favor!" Exclamó Misato en tono infantil.

"¿Curry?" Preguntó Rei alzando las cejas mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

"Sí, deberías de probarlo…" La incitó Misato.

PELIGRO PELIGRO PELIGRO

En la mente de Rei apareció la figura de una chibi-Asuka vestida de piloto Eva y agitando los brazos mientras sostenía unas señales rojas de 'STOP'.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces Chica Maravilla?" Regañó la pequeña figura poniendo el dorso de sus manos en la cintura y aun sujetando los rojos señalamientos. _"¡Ya te había advertido de la comida de Misato!"_

La chibi-Asuka frunció el ceño al leer los pensamientos de la peli-azul. _"Sí… ¡sí puede ser tan mala!"_ Replicó haciendo que Rei parpadeara en sorpresa.

"Emmm… tal vez en otra ocasión Misato-san" Se excusó Rei dirigiendo su atención ahora hacia la mujer.

La Mayor encogió los hombros. "Tú te lo pierdes…" Dijo en tono de puchero al tiempo que devolvía su mirada al televisor.

"_Bien… espero hayas aprendido la lección…" _

POFFF

Con esas últimas palabras la chibi-Asuka desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"Extraño…" Murmuró Rei para sí misma mientras se giraba hacia la cocina. "…deben de ser los videojuegos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lunes. 0900 Horas. Colegio Jindai. Salón 1-C.

"¿Cuándo piensan regresar esos dos?" Cuestionó una molesta Hikari.

Toji y Kensuke se encontraban sentados en los dos últimos escritorios del extremo izquierdo del salón, acorralados por Hikari. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al encontrarse, sin saber porque, bajo la mira de le furiosa delegada de clase.

GULP

"N-no lo sé Hi-chan… no he hablado con ninguno de ellos" Se atrevió a responder el deportista.

"¿Ni como piloto Eva fuiste informado al respecto?" Cuestionó, ahora sus ojos centrándose únicamente en su novio… cosa que permitió que Kensuke dejara salir un muy leve suspiro de alivio al haberse desviado la atención de la chica.

"N-no, no nos dijeron nada… de hecho no creo que se hayan ido legalmente" Agregó Toji poniéndose más nervioso conforme los ojos de su novia se estrechaban.

"¿Se fugaron?" Murmuró Hikari en un tono bajo y alzando su rostro a manera que su cabello creaba una sombra que ocultaba sus ojos.

GULP

"H-hai, eso creo" Sentenció Toji nervioso, una gota de sudor rodando por su frente.

"¡Que romántico!" Exclamó una sonrojada Hikari mientras una mirada soñadora se postraba en sus ojos; pero su expresión duró un segundo antes de que volviera a endurecerse. "Pero eso no justifica faltar a clases"

"E-es problema de ellos Hi-chan" Toji se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de haber dicho eso ya que un semblante asesino se postró en los ojos de la chica.

"Soy la delegada de clase, es mi responsabilidad… ¿está claro?" Cuestionó.

"¡H-HAI!" Gritó Toji, haciendo que todo el alumnado lo volteara a ver con curiosidad.

"Excelente…" Agregó Hikari antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

"Ahhhhh" Toji dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al tiempo que se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza. "¡Esta mujer me va a causar un infarto un día de estos!" Pensó aterrado y respirando agitadamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Salón 2-4.

"Solo hemos logrado que tres chicas accedan a ser modelos para el club de fotografía…" Dijo un desairado Shinji Kazama, junto a él se encontraban sentados Sousuke y Ono-D, ambos con expresiones pensativas en sus rostros.

"Podríamos chantajearlas para que acceda a ayudarnos…" Murmuró Sousuke.

"¡N-nada de eso Sagara-kun… nos metería en problemas con Chidori-san!" Exclamó Kazama.

"Cierto…" Respondió Sousuke asintiendo y llevando su mano a su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos. "Es una chica problemática"

"Rayos…" Gruñó Ono-D frunciendo el ceño. "Hay muchas chicas lindas que podrían ayudarnos… ¡Es su deber como estudiantes de esta escuela usar sus cuerpos para llevarnos a la victoria!" Exclamó dramáticamente mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza y una determinada, y pervertida, mirada en sus ojos.

"Ono-D, por favor no vayas a decir eso en frente de ellas…" Pidió Shinji, aunque no iba a negar el hecho de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el chico de cabello amarillo.

"Podríamos realizar un sorteo interno al club de fotografía…" Dijo Sousuke de pronto, con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionaron los otros dos chicos al mismo tiempo alzando las cejas.

"Hai… Ikari parecer ser popular con el alumnado femenino según las estadísticas de Hayashimizu-sempai, así que podemos pedirle a Ikari que acceda a un sorteo interno paralelo al sorteo general que se realizará con todos los participantes del festival deportivo…"

"Ya veo…" Los lentes de Shinji Kazama parecieron brillar mientras sonreía con una mezcla de triunfo y malicia. ""¿Crees que Ikari-kun vaya a estar de acuerdo?" Cuestionó hacia el mercenario de cara cortada.

"Por sup-"

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Ono-D poniéndose de pie rápidamente y haciendo saltar del susto al chico de lentes. "¡No tiene derecho a negarse! ¡Al final de cuentas el premio para él es tener una cita con cualquiera de la preciosuras que modele para nosotros!"

"Cierto…" Murmuró el chico de lentes frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "El no tiene nada que perder en acceder… ¡así que anunciemos nuestra recompensa!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 1500 Horas.

Kaname caminaba con los pasillos del Colegio en compañía de Kyoko, se encontraba un poco desconcertada por el hecho de que Sousuke, Kazama y Ono-D habían salido del salón rápidamente sin decir nada, prácticamente corriendo.

"Ne, Kana-chan" Llamó la chica de coletas. "¿Qué es lo que estará pasando en el auditorio del colegio?"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" La peli-azul se encontraba perdida en su tren de pensamientos, aunque no iba a admitirlo, le molestaba un poco que Sousuke se desapareciera así con sus amigos sin decirle nada. _"¡No! ¡No puedo actuar como una novia celosa!" _Se regañó mentalmente a sí misma. _"¡Espera! ¡No soy su novia siquiera!"_ Agregó sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"¿Kana-chan?" Nuevamente se había distraído con su tren de pensamientos y no contestó a la pregunta de su amiga. "¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?" Cuestionó.

"¿Estas pensando en Sagara-kun?" Preguntó Kyoko con una sonrisa y mirada pícara en su rostro.

"¿¡Q-que! ¿¡Porque habría de estar pensando en ese idiota! ¡Dame un respiro Kyoko!" Gritó Kaname llamando la atención de todos alrededor. "¡No sé de donde sacas esas cosas! ¡UWAHA! ¡AHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHA!"

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Kyoko mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, ya se encontraba muy familiarizada con esa carcajada de la peli-azul; así que sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear algo en éste. "Ya le pregunté donde está, Kana-chan"

"¿Q-que? ¡No tenías porque hacer eso!" Exclamó Kaname avergonzada.

DING

"Vaya, que rápido, ya contestó…" Dijo Kyoko mientras leía el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su teléfono. "¿Entonces no quieres saber dónde está?" Cuestionó, esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

La peli-azul tuvo un tic en el ojo al ver la sonrisa de su amiga. "Tshh… no me interesa" Murmuró girando su rostro a un costado.

"De acuerdo…" Respondió Kyoko esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Como sea, yo iré al gimnasio del colegio"

La whispered alzo las cejas y le lanzó una mirada cuestionante a Kyoko "¿Huh? ¿Vas al gimnasio? ¿Sousuke está ahí?"

"No lo sé, puede ser, tal vez, quien sab-"

"¡Kyoko!" Gruñó Kaname.

"Hahahahahaha" La chica de coletas dejó salir una carcajada al ver como su tsundere amiga se molestaba. "Sí, Sagara-kun está en el gimnasio de colegio"

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?" Preguntó la whispered no de muy buena gana, ya un poco renuente por el hecho de que su amiga se burlara de ella.

"No lo sé… me imagino que esta con Kazama-kun y Ono-D" Respondió Kyoko encogiendo los hombros.

"Mmm…" Kaname frunció el ceño. "Esos tres no pueden estar planeando nada bueno, yo también iré" Sentenció la chica.

Kyoko esbozó una sonrisa pícara. "Claro, claro…" Murmuró.

"¡Kyoko!" Grito una sonrojada whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos después. Gimnasio del Colegio Jindai.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" Murmuró Kaname con una expresión blanca en su rostro y observando a la chica de pie en el escenario del gimnasio.

"¿Por qué hay tantas chicas aquí?" Dijo Kyoko alzando las cejas y desenfundando su cámara fotográfica.

En el escenario del gimnasio, el lugar desde donde los profesores hacen sus anuncios al alumnado, se encontraba Satsuki Kitaouji, una bella y alta chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos marrones, pertenecía al mismo grupo que Atsunobu Hayashimizu y en este momento se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme del club de natación del colegio.

Frente al escenario se encontraban tres chicos, un imperturbable Sagara Sousuke y dos serios Shinji Kazama y Ono Daizuke, les tres con expresiones serias y en su rol de jueces… aunque los últimos dos tenía un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

"¡Aprobada!" Exclamaron Kazama y Ono-D.

Sousuke meramente asintió "Muchas gracias por su participación señorita Kitouji…" Dijo el mercenario al tiempo que se ponía de pie, su voz y expresión seria nunca abandonando su rostro. "…esperamos contar con su apoyo en la sesión de fotos"

La chica esbozó esa sonrisa juguetona que la caracterizaba y con la que hacía derretir a una gran parte del alumnado masculino. "¿Qué hay del premio?" Cuestionó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y alzando una ceja, recargando su peso sobre su pierna izquierda. "¿No nos están timando verdad?"

Al mismo tiempo Kazama y Ono-D se sujetaron el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, ésta se encontraba amenazando con dejar salir un chorro de sangre al ver la pose de la chica.

"Tiene mi palabra señorita, al terminar la sesión de fotografías se le hará entrega de un boleto para el sorteo interno del club de fotografía" Respondió él.

Satsuki alzó una ceja y miró con recelo al mercenario. "¿Y esto es legal?"

El mercenario esbozó una sonrisa confiada casi imperceptible. "No es ilegal, señorita" Aclaró.

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó la chica sonriendo radiantemente. "¡Cyao!" Se despidió antes de darse la vuelta para salir del escenario.

Ono-D y Kazama sintieron que les daría un infarto al ver la figura de la chica mientras se retiraba. "No importa con quien sea, Ikari es un bastardo con suerte…" Gruñó Ono-D por lo bajo y con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿Qué rayos es todo esto?" Escucharon los tres chicos una conocida y amenazante voz a sus espaldas que hizo que se les erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

"¿¡Chi-chidori!" "¿¡Chidori-san!"

Cuestionaron los tres seguido de un sonoro y nervioso: GULP.

La whispered tenía el ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados sobre su orgulloso pecho y una mirada que les decía 'piensen bien su respuesta o habrá heridos'. "¿Y bien?" Insistió la peli-azul.

FLASH

Kyoko aprovechó para tomar una foto de los aterrados rostros de los chicos, sonriendo satisfecha al ver la foto memorable en el display de su cámara.

"E-estamos realizando un casting…" Se atrevió a decir Kazama, ganándose la atención de la peli-azul. Lo cual fue suficiente para que los otros dos chicos dejaran salir el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

"¿Casting? ¿Para qué?" Interrogó la chica con una mirada que hizo que el chico de lentes agradeciera estar sentado o de no ser así se hubiera caído al sentir sus piernas flaquear. "¿Y bien?" Insistió la peliazul.

"¡Queremos ganar el concurso de fotografía!" Exclamó el chico rápidamente y con los ojos cerrados.

"Eso no justifica nada…" Ahora había una sombra cubriendo los ojos de Kaname. "…pueden fotografiar paisajes, eventos… ¿Cuál es su excusa?"

"¡El sexo vende!" Exclamó Ono-D involuntariamente, e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el momento que la mirada de la whispered se posó en él y decidió mejor cubrir su boca con su mano… pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora era Ono-D la víctima de la mirada de la chica.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó la peli-azul.

EHEM

Ese fue el sonido de Sousuke aclarándose la garganta.

"Chidori, Ono-D tiene razón" Dijo el mercenario con seriedad. En respuesta hubo un tic en la ceja de la whispered y una vena apareció en su frente.

"Sousuke…" Gruñó.

"Verás, Kazama tiene planeado mezclar los atributos físicos de la chicas con paisajes naturales e industriales, no solo es fotografiar mujeres con poca ropa…" Explicó. "…eso serían solamente fotografías vulgares, y estamos hablando de arte"

Todos quedaron en silencio en ese momento.

"Tshhh… no puedo creer que lo que dices tiene sentido…" Murmuró Kaname estrechando su mirada.

"_¡Gracias Sagara-kun!"_ Pensaron los dos chicos con lágrimas dramáticas escurriendo de sus ojos, las palabras de Sousuke parecían haber apaciguado la tormenta que se avecinaba.

"Emmm…" Una tímida voz interrumpió e hizo que todos giraran su mirada hacia el escenario. "¿vamos a continuar?" Cuestionó otra chica. Era Mikuru Asahina, ella era del mismo grado que Sousuke y Kaname, pero pertenecía a otra aula.

"Lamentamos la interrupción Asahina-san, continuaremos en un minuto" Respodió Sousuke.

"Fuuuuuuu…" La Whispered dejó salir un suspiro cansado mientras observaba con curiosidad a la tímida pero atractiva chica. "¿Cómo lograron hacer esto?" Cuestionó mientras señalaba con su pulgar al escenario a su costado y cruzaba miradas con los tres chicos.

"Con el apoyo de Ikari" Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Huh?" Kyoko y Kaname alzaron una ceja, ambas curiosas.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas entre sí y luego asintieron. "Ehem…" El mercenario nuevamente se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "Ocurre lo siguiente…"

Las dos chicas escuchaban con interés la explicación del mercenario, y sus rostros, de curiosos, pasaron a cara de ´WTF´. "¿Es eso legal?" Cuestionó Kyoko no muy convencida.

"No está prohibido" Respondió Sousuke con una leve sonrisa confiada.

Kaname lo observó en silencio, una expresión blanca en su rostro. "Bueno, esto será interesante…"

"¿¡Que!" Cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo, esa no era la reacción que esperaban de la whispered.

Kaname solamente encogió los hombros. "Será divertido ver la reacción de Sohryu cuando sepa de esto" Agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de todos los chicos. "Realmente ustedes dos tienen una guerra. ¿Verdad?" Murmuraron al unísono.

En algún lugar de Londres, cierta pelirroja dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo que hizo saltar a cierto cazador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. Colegio Jindai. 1750 Horas.

Las chicas del club de natación se encontraban por terminar su entrenamiento, el concurso multidisciplinario sería en un par de días más y querían estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para éste.

Por su parte, Rei, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras de club, rápidamente se había equiparado al ritmo de las demás, el entrenamiento Eva le había brindado una buena condición física, además de su propia predisposición y facilidad para nadar.

CLIP

La capitana del equipo sonrió levemente al detener el cronómetro mientras tomaba los tiempos de Rei. "Excelente" Murmuró. "Ayanami-san…" Llamó dirigiéndose hacia la peliazul y ganándose la atención de ésta, quien salía en ese momento de la piscina.

"¿Sucede algo Capitana?" Cuestionó la piloto.

Haruka Ayatsuji dejó salir un suspiro. "Llámame Haruka, por favor…" Repitió.

"Hai, lo siento" Se corrigió Rei. "¿Sucede algo Haruka-san?"

La pelinegro sonrió levemente antes de proseguir. "Hai, quería felicitarte por tus tiempos, tus marcas son lo suficientemente buenas para el concurso, de no conocerte diría que te has estado preparando para esto desde hace mucho tiempo" Felicitó.

"Arigato, Haruka-san" Respondió la peli-azul asintiendo levemente.

Unos segundos después el grupo de chicas se había reunido alrededor de Rei y Ayatsuji. "Por cierto, solamente hasta el día de mañana continuaremos con los entrenamientos para evitar cualquier tipo de lastimadura"

"¡Haaaaaai!" Exclamaron las chicas del club.

"¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡Ayanami-san!" Llamó animadamente una de ellas, era una chica de corto cabello oscuro de nombre Shinobu. "¿Queríamos saber si es posible que hagamos una pijamada?" Pregunto mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y jugaba con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

"Por supuesto…" Respondió Rei ladeando su rostro, confundida ante la extraña pregunta. "¿Por qué necesitan cuestionarme al respecto?" Preguntó extrañada.

El resto de las chicas rió en el fondo mientras la chica que había cuestionado a la piloto Eva se sonrojaba avergonzada, dándose cuenta de lo ambigua que había sido su pregunta.

"N-no, no lo que quería decir era otra cosa…" Se corrigió a sí misma. "… que si es posible hacer una pijamada en tu casa" Aclaró.

Rei alzó las cejas ante la inesperada solicitud que le había hecho su compañera. Esto era complicado, no estaba segura como, pero desde que se había mudado al departamento de Misato se había percatado que casi diariamente se le presentaban situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada o a las que nunca pensó que se enfrentaría. "¿En mi casa?" Fue lo único que pudo responder, realmente no sabía que decir a la solicitud de su compañera.

"¡Hai! Todas lo hemos hecho al entrar al club" Intervino otra de las chicas, Itsuki, una enérgica chica de cabello castaño.

Inconscientemente Rei le lanzó una mirada cuestionante a la capitana del club, quien sonrió al ver el dilema de la callada peli-azul.

Ayatsuji asintió levemente antes de dar su explicación. "Es vierto Ayanami-san, es una actividad que hemos incluido en este club con la finalidad de promover la cercanía y el compañerismo de los miembros del club"

Rei asintió levemente, la explicación de Ayatsuji tenía sentido. "Comprendo…" Dijo con su siempre tranquila y baja voz. "…pero el lugar donde resido lo comparto con mi tutora ¿No es eso un problema?"

"Si no tienes la libertad de tomar esta decisión por tu cuenta, por favor consúltalo con tu tutora, si a ella no le parece no hay ningún problema…" Explicó la pelinegro. "…tal vez podamos realizarla en algún otro lado, no queremos causarte problemas tampoco"

"Hai, lo consultaré con Misato-san y podré darles una respuesta el día de mañana"

"¡Yey!" Exclamaron las chicas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ayanami/Katsuragi. 1840 Horas.

"¡Claro que sí Rei-chan!" Exclamó una eufórica Misato mientras le daba un abrazo de osos a una incómoda y confundida Rei. "¡Puedes invitar a quien quieras!"

"Er… de acuerdo" Respondió la peli-azul un poco incómoda por la fuerza del abrazo de la mujer.

"¡Será divertido tener una Ladys Night! ¡Algo como lo del otro día!´" Agregó eufórica.

"¿Huh? ¿Spa?" Cuestionó Rei rápidamente.

"¡Ahahahahaha!" La mujer estalló en una carcajada. "¿¡Lo disfrutaste verdad!" Cuestionó Misato entre carcajadas, haciendo que la peli-azul se sonrojara al percatarse de la pregunta que se le había escapado inconscientemente. "No Rei-chan, eso lo dejaremos para la próxima"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Rei, haciendo una nota mental de eso.

"Y dime, ¿Cuántas de tus compañeras vienen?" Preguntó Misato, curiosa como niña esperando por abrir un regalo envuelto.

"Seis compañeras"

"¡Excelente! ¡Hay que preparar mucha comida y juegos de mesa! ¡Un poco de cerveza también!" Rei solo miraba con asombro como la lista de la mujer se extendía y extendía.

"_Al parecer las pijamadas son algo problemático"_ Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Tokyo-3.

Un camión de mudanzas se encontraba estacionado frente a una casa mientras varios cargadores bajaban muebles y cajas y los llevaban al interior. La casa estaba situado en una zona residencial de Tokyo-3, la cual no se encontraba en una zona ostentosa pero las casas eran mucho más amplias que un simple departamento y además cuentan con un pequeño jardín.

"Papá, ¿Por qué nos estamos mudando de nuevo? ¿Y a este lugar?" Cuestionó un niño de alborotado cabello café.

El hombre de largo y oscuro cabello sonrió, puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos. "Porque era necesario, hijo" Respondió, esa respuesta no fue suficiente para el chico, quien inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada a su padre que decía ¿Realmente crees que me conformo con esa respuesta'.

"Siendo sincera, yo tampoco entiendo que hacemos aquí, Vincent" Cuestionó la morena mujer a su esposo.

El hombre de barba esbozó una media sonrisa. "Mi sujeto de experimento se encuentra en Tokyo-3, y me gustaría seguir con mi investigación…" Explicó el científico. "…en verdad lo siento Electra"

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tranquilamente, indicándole a su esposo que todo estaba bien. "No te preocupes… ¿pero estaremos seguros aquí?" Cuestionó preocupada.

"No se preocupen, estaremos bien…" Dijo mientras envolvía a su esposa en un abrazo. "Podemos confiar en ellos" Aclaró. "La armada Mithrill nos cuidará… yo los cuidaré"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Residencia Ayanami/Katsuragi. 1600 Horas.

"Adelante, adelante… pónganse cómodas" Invitaba Misato alegremente.

"¡Que geniaaaaal!" Exclamó Itsuki eufórica. "¡Tienes un pingüino de mascota!" Pasó una fracción de segundo solamente cuando PenPen se encontraba forcejeando por escapar del abrazo de la castaña. "¡Quee boniiiiito!"

WAARK WAARK WAARK

El pingüino de aguas termales agitaba sus alas y se retorcía frenéticamente mientras trataba de escapar del abrazo de oso del que era víctima.

"¡Itsuki!" Exclamó Ayatsuji. "¡Modales!" Regañó con las manos en la cintura.

Itsuki se detuvo en seco, aun sujetando a PenPen con un brazo y giró su apenada hacia Misato mientras se rascaba la nuca "Tehehehe… lo siento" Se disculpó poniéndose de pie. "Soy Itsuki Akiba"

Rei apenas había abierto la puerta, y Misato las había invitado entrar, cuando frente al grupo de chicas se encontraba la figura de PenPen, en medio del pasillo y observándolas con curiosidad. No había tenido tiempo ni de hacer 'WAARK' cuando Itsuki se había abalanzado sobre éste.

Misato se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina y solo sonrió al ver al grupo de chicas que se abría paso dentro del departamento. Unos instantes después las chicas se encontraban en la sala y todas hicieron una reverencia hacia ella. "Muy buenas tardes" Saludaron. "Muchas gracias por recibirnos Katsuragi-san"

"No hay de que" Respondió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y llámenme Misato por favor"

"Haaaai, Misato-san" Fue la respuesta al unísono de las chicas.

"Misato-san, permítanos presentarnos" Dijo la capitana del equipo de natación dando un paso al frente. "Mi nombre es Ayatsuji Haruka y son la capitana del equipo, y pertenezco al aula 3-4" Se presentó a sí misma.

"Yo soy Itsuki Akiba" Dijo la castaña un segundo después, sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca. "Y soy del salón 2-2"

"Mu-mucho gusto" Intervino Saeki. "Yo soy Saeki Ena, y soy de g-grupo 2-1, gusto en conocerla" Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Yo soy Herikawa Keichi" Se presentó animadamente otra guapa chica de corto cabello oscuro. "Mucho gusto en conocerla Misato-san, yo pertenezco al salón 1-1"

"¡Hola Misato-san!" Saludó otra chica de corto cabello oscuro. "¡Yo soy Tachibana Miya, muchos gusto en conocerla! ¡Quiero que sepa que soy una gran admiradora de los pilotos Eva!" Agregó con una expresión cómicamente seria para una chica de personalidad tan alegre, y Misato no pudo reír levemente ante la presentación de ésta última chica. "Ah sí cierto, casi lo olvido, y soy del grupo 1-4…" Agregó al final mientras sacaba la lengua cómicamente.

"Buenas tardes, yo soy Maya Yamada" Se presentó la última chica haciendo una reverencia, la cual tenía corto cabello rubio, usaba lentes y parecía ser divertida aunque reservada. "Yo pertenezco al salón 3-2, es un placer conocerla Misato-san"

"Mmm, creo que ahora yo debo presentarme apropiadamente…" Dijo Misato sonriendo levemente y alejándose del marco de la puerta de la cocina para ponerse de pie frente al grupo de chicas. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi, soy la Mayor de Operaciones de NERV y soy la guardiana legal de Asuka Langley Sohryu, Ikari Shinji y de Rei-chan"

"¡Mucho gusto!" Exclamaron las chicas nuevamente al unísono.

"Tehehe, pero basta de formalidades, por favor pónganse cómodas y siéntanse libres de pasear por el departamento" Ofreció la mujer.

"Gracias Misato-san, espero no la molestemos a usted, a Ikari-kun y a Sohryu" Respondió Ayatsuji.

"No se preocupen, esos dos además no viven aquí, viven juntos en el departamento de al lado"

"Ehhh… ¿J-juntos?" Cuestionó Saeki en el fondo y ganándose la atención de siete pares de ojos. "¡L-lo siento! ¡No quise decir eso!" Exclamó con la cara totalmente roja y agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

"Ohhh…" Murmuró Misato dirigiendo una sonrisa y mirada pícara hacia la guapa castaña. "¿Sucede algo con Asuka?" Cuestionó sonriendo ampliamente. "¿…o con Shinji-kun?" Su intuición femenina le decía que era esto último.

Y efectivamente así fue, Saeki se quedó fría por un instante antes de que su rostro se pusiera mas rojo y sus ojos se convirtieran en espirales. "¡N-no, no, no, no, no! ¡No es nada de eso!" Exclamaba nerviosa y avergonzada sin saber que decir.

"¡Es cierto! Kukuku ¡A Ena-chan le gusta Ikari-kun!" Intervino Miya sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Ne! ¡Rei-chan! ¡Deberías mostrarle la habitación de Ikari-kun!"

"¡Miya-chan!" Exclamó una apenada Saeki y rogando con la mirada a su compañera que no dijera nada más.

"No creo que Ikari-kun esté de acuerdo con eso…" Murmuró Rei. "…o Sohryu" Agregó al final muy por lo bajo.

"¡Hahahahahah!" Miya solo rio mientras enlazaba sus manos tras su nuca. "Lo siento…" Agregó entre risas.

Misato sonrió al ver al grupo de chicas, y más aun al ver como Rei platicaba con ellas mientras se burlaban de unas y de otras. Era bueno escuchar el sonido de risas alegres en el apartamento, realmente le subía el ánimo y esperaba que se continuaran presentando este tipo de cosas.

"_De lo que se está perdiendo Shinji-kun…"_ Pensó sonriente. _"No siempre concurren tantas chicas bellas en este apartamento… claro, además de Rei, Asuka y yo hehehehe"_

"Misato-san" Llamó Ayatsuji acercándose hacia ella. "Iremos a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda, ¿Gusta que traigamos algo para usted?"

"¡Yo las llevo!" Exclamó Misato alegremente. Oh sí, Misato también se iba a divertir con esta reunión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. Residencia Ginjo. 1900 Horas.

El pelirrojo espadachín se abría paso a través del jardín del lugar, esta era una casa que se encontraba en las afueras de Tokyo-3, la cual no era grande, no era una mansión, pero contaba con un amplio terreno y bellos jardines, en los cuales se encontraba el taller de forjadura en el que trabajaba su amigo pelinegro.

SWIFFF SWIFFF SWIFFF

"No vengas a presionarme…" Murmuró Kuugo lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos en dirección al pelirrojo. "…agradece que esta espada ya la había comenzado a hacer desde hace mucho tiempo"

El forjador se encontraba sentado en un tronco al fondo del taller de forjadura, bajo el marco de las grandes puertas traseras del lugar y encarando el paisaje montañoso que le brindaba su hogar, en el cual la luz hacía un juego de sombras y colores naranjas conforme el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas.

"No quiero una estúpida espada desechable" Gruñó Hiko tomando asiento en uno de los troncos al lado de su amigo y encarando también el paisaje del fondo.

"Tshhh no tienes ni idea, Idiota…" Gruñó Ginjo en respuesta mientras pulía con una mano el filo de una hoja de espada que sujetaba con la otra. "…esta es una obra de arte en la que llevo trabajando dos años…" Agregó dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo por la rabadilla de ojo.

Hiko asintió en silencio, aun con la mirada al frente. "Entonces ese estúpido alumno mío tiene bastante suerte…" Respondió.

"¿Qué sucede?" Cuestionó el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda, sabía que su amigo estaba irritado por algo, así que no era un momento que dejaría pasar por algo. "¿Por qué estas enojado? ¿Tu alumno no te obedece?" Cuestionó burlonamente.

"Tshh…" El ceño de Hiko se frunció mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "Ese cabrón no ha ido a entrenar desde el sábado en la mañana… el muy cabrón se fue a Londres con su novia"

"¡Hahahahahah!" Ginjo estalló en una carcajada. "¿Pues que querías?" Se burló, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigo por parte del pelirrojo. "Cualquier chico de su edad en su sano juicio preferiría salir de viaje con una ardiente pelirroja en lugar de entrenar contigo"

"Idiota…" Gruñó Hiko. "…tshh…" Lo peor de todo era que sabía que su amigo tenía razón. "Como sea…" Murmuró encogiendo los hombros. "…no se hará más fuerte de esa forma"

"Pero conseguirá novia" Interrumpió el forjador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ganándose una expresión blanca por parte de Hiko. "¿Qué? No todos tenemos las prioridades en el mismo orden que tu…" Explicó aguantando una carcajada.

"No sé como mierda eres mi amigo…" Murmuró el espadachín en un tono amenazante.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" Invitó Ginjo de la nada e ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo.

"Me ofendería si no me ofrecieras una" Respondió Hiko esbozando una media sonrisa.

El forjador solo señaló a una pequeña hielera junto a un grupo de troncos. "Ahí, toma una…"

Continuaron conversando y peleando por unos minutos más, Hiko bebía una cerveza mientras que Ginjo continuaba puliendo el filo de la hoja de espada, el semblante de este último de pronto tornándose serio.

"Así que este chico…" Comenzó con su mirada pegada en la hoja de la espada. "…esperas que el enfrente a Souichiro ¿No es así?" Preguntó directamente.

Hiko permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. "Hai…" Respondió solamente.

"¿Estás consiente que eres mucho más fuerte que los dos juntos? ¿No es así?" Cuestionó Ginjo girando su mirada hacia su amigo y dejando de pulir la hoja por unos momentos. "Entrenar a alguien más… ¿no es demasiado problemático?"

El espadachín alzó su mirada al cielo. "Sabes que no tengo las agallas para hacer lo que me corresponde…" Murmuró.

"Ya veo…" El pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa y devolvió su atención a su labor de nuevo. "¿Lleva un buen progreso?"

"Hai… el hecho de que posea esa velocidad de forma nata, y su experiencia real en combate, está facilitando que aprenda tácticas y técnicas…" Explicó el Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. "…bastará un par de días más para que aprenda la técnica máxima de Souichiro, con eso será suficiente para que le haga frente"

"¿Y lo continuarás entrenando después de que él cumpla tu objetivo?"

"Hai… el podría ser mi sucesor…"

"Fiiuuuu…" El forjador dejó salir un suspiro. "Debo admitir que esas son palabras muy grandes…"

Hiko alzó una ceja y miró a su amigo por la esquina del ojo. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Hehehe" Ginjo rio levemente, nunca interrumpiendo su labor. "Es solo que tu ancestro no solo heredó el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, aun le falta mucho para poderse llamar sucesor…"

"Lo sé, pero creo que es Ikari quien necesita aprender todo esto…" El pelirrojo asintió levemente y nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje montañoso, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color azul marino conforme el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

"¿Huh?"

"La última vez que estas técnicas fueron utilizadas en combate real fue en la época de mis ancestros…" Explicó Hiko. "…yo las utilicé un poco durante el caos de segundo impacto, pero creo que será Ikari quien realmente les de uso, es él quien está combatiendo actualmente…"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Ginjo con su mirada pegada en la hoja de la espada.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Cuestionó el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo. "¿Tus hijos heredarán tu arte?"

"Hai…" Ginjo sonrió ampliamente. "…Riruka y Yukio están aprendiendo ya" El espadachín sonrió muy levemente y dio un sorbo a su cerveza. "Lo que me recuerda que debes de dejar el acto de lobo solitario y buscar novia…"

"No me molestes…" Gruñó Hiko.

"Hahahahaha… eres el todo poderoso Hiko Seijuro, capaz de derrotar ejércitos enteros por tu cuenta… y no sabes cómo hablar con las chicas" Se burló el pelinegro. "¡Eres patético! ¡Hahahahaha!"

Un tic apareció en un ojo de Hiko y una vena en su frente. "No molestes…" Gruñó por lo bajo. "…tengo otras prioridades"

Ginjo simplemente ignoró la respuesta de su amigo, ya estaba acostumbrado a 'esa' respuesta en específico. "Creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy…" Dijo de pronto mientras se ponía de pie. "Mizuho está preparando la cena, vamos, acompáñanos…" Invitó.

"Arigato…" Respondió el espadachín. "Por cierto, traje un par de regalos para Riruka y Yukio"

"Tsh… me los vas a echar a perder…" Refunfuñó el pelinegro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ayanami/Katsuragi. 2000 Horas.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en círculo en la sala, algunas sobre los sofás y otras sobre cojines en el piso, en la mesa de centro había botanas, refrescos y demás cosas, incluida la cerveza de Misato.

Cada una de ellas sostenía un juego de cartas en sus manos y lanzaban miradas sospechosas al resto del grupo.

"Ya no puedo perder, ya no puedo perder…" Murmuraba Miya con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"¡Miya!" Gritaron un par de chicas.

"Perdón" Se disculpó la chica sacando la lengua.

"Vamos chicas, relájense…" La Mayor se inclinó hacia enfrente para tomar una carta del centro. "…No es como que estamos jugando apostando prendas" Dijo Misato sonriendo suspicazmente al ver la carta que le había salido. "¿Quieren jugar así?"

"¡No!" Exclamaron todas al unísono, a ninguna le estaba yendo muy bien en el juego, el cual estaba reñido entre Misato y Rei.

"Solo preguntaba…" Agregó la mujer encogiendo los hombros y riendo entre dientes.

Continuaron jugando en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Misato dejó caer la bomba. "¿Y alguna de ustedes tiene novio?" Preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El cabello de cinco de las seis invitadas cubrió sus ojos en un semblante sombrío al tiempo que todas alzaban su brazo al mismo tiempo en dirección de Ayatsuji.

"Oh vaya, es la Capitana la única que tiene novio" Murmuró con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Qué sucede chicas? No creo que sea difícil encontrar a algún chico que quiera verlas en traje de baño hahahahahaha"

De haber sido anime, cinco pequeñas nubes negras hubieran aparecido de la nada y se hubieran posado sobre cada una de las sombrías chicas.

"¿Qué hay de usted Misato-san? ¿Tiene novio?" Preguntó Miya.

"_Mierda…"_ Para ser la Mayor de Operaciones de NERV a Misato a veces se le olvidaba pensar estratégicamente o con uno o dos pasos de anticipación, ahora su propia pregunta se le había puesto en contra. "N-no exactamente" Respondió nerviosamente.

"¿No exactamente?" Cuestionó Atsuki alzando una ceja y ladeando su cabeza.

"Es complicado…" Respondió Misato, no sabiendo como zafarse de esto.

"¿Se refiere a Ryouji-san?" Cuestionó Rei, haciendo que Misato se petrificara como piedra con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"¡C-c-c-c-claro que no! ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Y no es de confianza!" Refunfuñó Misato poniendo cara de puchero y cruzando sus brazos sobre su prominente pecho mientras giraba su rostro a un costado.

Las chicas la observaron en silencio, sus miradas atentas y fijas en la mujer, como si estuvieran reconociendo algo.

Misato, al notar como la miraban, alzó una ceja. "¿Sucede algo?"

Herikawa cruzó sus brazos sobre su pechó y escudriñó a Misato por un segundo antes de hablar. "Eso suena justo a lo que dice Sohryu de Ikari-kun" Señaló con una expresión blanca en su rostro.

"¿Asuka?" Preguntó Misato confundida.

"Cierto" Ahora intervino Miya con una expresión seria en su rostro. "En los vestidores la he escuchado decir eso de él a Horaki-san"

"Bueno, eso es porque las chicas de su edad no saben apreciar lo que vale la pena…" Replicó la mujer. "Si yo fuera de su edad no duraría en seducir a Shinji-kun" Murmuró en un tono coqueto y juguetón, haciendo que varias de la chica se sonrojaran.

"¡M-misato-san!" Exclamó Saeki con la cara roja.

"Mmm…" Rei cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, frunciendo el ceño muy ligeramente; esa acción inmediatamente llamó la atención del resto de las chicas.

"¿Sucede algo Rei-chan?" Preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

"Lo que dijo Misato-san es parecido a lo que suele decir Sohryu respecto a Ryouji-san…" Dijo en su siempre tranquilo tono.

Ahora todas las miradas se pegaron en la mujer, quien deglutió saliva y por alguna razón se sintió como un cordero ante una jauría de lobos; unos lobos que sonreían con mucha malicia.

"Ne, Rei-chan… ¿Sabes si Misato-san dice algo respecto a la relación de Ikari-kun y Sohryu?" Preguntó Itsuki con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

"Mmm..." Rei permaneció en silencio por unos instantes que parecieron eternos para Misato. "Cierto… Misato-san se refiere a ellos con frecuencia como la pareja de tórtolos enamorados… "

"¡Rei-chan!" Exclamó la mujer con lágrimas dramáticas cayendo de sus ojos percatándose del punto al que querían llegar ahora las chicas. "¡Me traicionas! BUAAAAAAA" Lloró.

"¿Huh?" Reí ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja, confundida.

"Ne, Rei-chan, de alguna forma ¿no se te hace similar cómo se comportan Sohryu y Misato-san?" Cuestionó Itsuki con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Rei parpadeó un par de veces. "Cierto…" Murmuró antes de lanzar una mirada intrigante a la mujer, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación, era curiosidad pura.

"No sé de que están hablando" Replicó Misato en tono infantil, sonrojada, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y girando su rostro a un costado con un puchero. "Déjenme en paz…"

HAHAHAHAHA

El grupo de chicas estalló en una carcajada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. 2030 Horas.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, de ser posible preferiría evitar cualquier tipo de contacto…" Dijo Sousuke al celular; se encontraba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de madera del comedor, su expresión era seria aunque mostraba un poco de incomodidad al encontrarse bajo el escudriño de tres pares de ojos.

"_Solo tomará un par de segundos… y una inyección"_ Respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

"Es un procedimiento que no ha sido validado, por lo que preferiría no participar" Fue la respuesta del mercenario.

"_¡Claro que no ha sido validado! ¡Eres el único sujeto de prueba!"_ Exclamó divertido el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

"Además ha omitido cuales son las modificaciones realizadas a la estructura actual, su creación funciona satisfactoriamente" Replicó Sousuke no muy convencido. Maldijo el momento en el que Mithrill le brindó su teléfono a este sujeto, ¡solo debía de usarlo para emergencias!

Por su parte, Kaname, Melissa y Kurtz observaban divertidos como el joven se incomodaba e irritaba por la llamada telefónica.

"¿Con quién habla?" Preguntó Kaname con curiosidad a la otra chica mientras Sousuke seguía discutiendo.

"El Dr. Vincent Volaju, nuestro segundo protegido en la ciudad de Tokyo-3" Explicó Melissa.

"¿Volaju?" El nombre se le hacía familiar.

"El sujeto que rescató Sousuke y además lo usó de conejillo de indias…" Rió Kurtz.

"Oh" La peli-azul devolvió su mirada hacia el chico, y en ese momento éste colgó el teléfono con una expresión derrotada y cansada en su rostro. "¿Qué sucedió Sousuke?"

Los otros dos mercenario esbozaron una sonrisa colmilluda al verlo suspirar, eso no era algo del todo común.

"El Dr. Vincent Volaju vendrá mañana por la tarde aquí" Sentenció.

"¿Qué no estaba en Kyoto?" Preguntó Mao confundida.

"Por solicitud a la capitán Testarossa, el y su familia fueron reubicados en Tokyo-3" Explicó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. 0720 Horas.

PenPen se encontraba de pie en el pasillo, aunque pareciera increíble, pero había una expresión desconcertada en su rostro de pingüino. Frente a él pasaban chicas en poca ropa, o en toalla, peleándose por prendas y riendo divertidas… él no lo sabía, pero en ese momento era un bastardo con suerte.

"¡Chicas dense prisa!" Exclamó Misato entretenida mientras las observaba desde el pasillo. "Shinji-kun y Asuka pueden entrar en cualquier momento"

"¿¡EEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fue la aterrada expresión del grupo de chicas… en poca ropa.

Eso fue suficiente para que alarmaran y comenzaran a poner sus uniformes escolares; algunas se cambiaban en el baño, otras en le habitación de Rei o en el mismo pasillo del departamento.

"¡Misato-san! ¡No los deje entrar por favor!" Exclamó una avergonzada Maya.

"¡Les apuesto a que Saeki-chan no le molestaría que Ikari-kun la viera en poca ropa!" Se burló Miya.

HAHAHAHAHA

"¡Mi-miya-chan!" Exclamó una avergonzada y totalmente roja Saeki.

"¡Pero no dijo que no!" Agregó Itsuki obteniendo otra carcajada por parte de todas las chicas que habitaban el departamento en ese momento.

"Misato-san…" Llamó Ayatsuji. "¿Me permite que preparar el desayuno?"

"Nonononono…" Respondió Misato moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente en una negativa. "Ustedes son las invitadas…" En ese momento una sonrisa pícara se postró en su rostro. "…llamaré a Shinji-kun para que prepare el desayuno" Agregó guiñándoles el ojo y antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse fuera del departamento.

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas por unos instantes, en silencio e intercambiaron miradas entre sí. "¡DENSE PRISA!" Exclamó una alterada Miya. El siguiente par de minutos lo pasaron terminándose de arreglar.

"Tomemos asiento en la cocina, Misato-san no debe de tardar en volver…" Invitó Rei, quien ya había previsto este alboroto para alistarse antes de ir a la escuela y se había levantado media hora antes que el resto de las chicas; eso a pesar de que se habían ido a dormir un poco tarde la noche anterior.

"Hai" "Ahí voy" "¡Un minuto!" "Espeeera Rei-chan" "¡No encuentro mi zapato!" "Tehehe que divertido"

Unos instantes después las chicas se encontraban en la cocina, por su parte Misato y los otros dos pilotos aun no habían vuelto.

"¿Cuándo volvieron de Londres?" Cuestionó una curiosa Herikawa.

"Me apreció escucharlos alrededor de las tres de la mañana…"

"Un viaje a Londres, que romántico…" Murmuró Maya con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

"¡No te desilusiones Saeki-chan! ¡Aun no tienen ninguna relación oficial!" Exclamó Miya, ganándose una carcajada general por el grupo de chicas, mientras Saeki solo se sonrojaba y bajaba su apenada mirada. Ayatsuji solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente, acostumbrada a las divertidas irreverencias de la pelinegro ya no tenía ningún caso regañarla ya que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Al perderse en la plática no escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse, y no fue hasta que Misato entró de pronto en la cocina cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía.

Ahí de pie frente a ellas, se encontraba Shinji Ikari con una expresión confundida en su rostro, y Asuka alzando una ceja y con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Es Ikari-kun!" Exclamó Miya alegremente.

"Mucho gusto Ikari-san" Saludó Ayatsuji.

"Buenos días Ikari-san" Saludó el resto de las chicas.

El chico simplemente estaba confundido, pero fue Asuka quien se encargó de reaccionar primero. "¿¡Qué demonios!" Exclamó la alemana.

Shinji tenía una expresión blanca en su rostro, pero al ver el terror en los rostros de las chicas al encontrarse bajo el cuestionamiento de la explosiva alemana no puedo evitar que una gota de sudor se pintara en su frente. Estaba a punto de girarse hacia Asuka e intervenir cuando Misato se le adelantó.

"¡Asuka! ¡Se amable!" Regañó la mujer en tono serio, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y estrechando su mirada hacia la pelirroja. Eso fue suficiente para que la molestia en el rostro de Asuka se esfumara mágicamente y tomara lugar una expresión un tanto nerviosa. "Son invitadas de Rei-chan, se los acabo de decir al entrar al departamento" Aclaró la Mayor.

El grupo de chicas se puso de pie inmediatamente, casi en sincronía, e hicieron una reverencia hacia los dos chicos.

"Muy buenos días, Ikari-san, Sohryu-san" Fue Ayatsuji quien tomó la palabra. "Somos miembros del club de Natación, compañeras de Ayanami-san, y pasamos la noche en el departamento, esperamos no causarles ningún inconveniente en esta mañana…" Seguido de eso procedió a presentar a cada una de las chicas del club de natación.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por su reacción, incluso por la de Asuka, así que salió del shock que le había causado el regaño de Misato, no, más bien el shock causado al ver reacción de Asuka ante el regaño de la mujer mayor.

"¡Buenos días!" Exclamó nervioso mientras hacía una reverencia hacia las chicas. "¡Bienvenidas a nuestra residencia, ojalá estén cómodas y hayan pasado una velada agradable!" El chico tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

"¡Gracias Ikari-kun!" Respondieron las chicas al unísono sonriendo radiantemente.

Asuka pasó su mirada por el grupo de chicas, y no pudo detener su tic en la ceja cuando vio a cierta chica de cabello castaño, de cara bonita y de cuerpo atractivo… mirando tímidamente al piso y lanzando furtivas miradas hacia el cazador. "No vamos a caber aquí Baka, comamos en nuestra cocina…" Dijo sujetando al chico de pronto de la muñeca y dándose vuelta hacia la puerta, jalando al chico en el proceso.

"¡Asuka! ¡Shinji-kun va a cocinar!" Intervino Misato sujetando a la pelirroja de la blusa del uniforme.

"¿Y en donde vamos a comer? Aquí no hay espacio" Recalcó la alemana lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¡Eso no importa, el chiste es convivir todos!" Exclamó la mujer alegremente, antes de que en su rostro se pintara una sonrisa que le causaría envidia al gato Cheshire al tiempo que se acercaba al oído de Asuka. "O a menos que te sientas amenazada por Saeki-chan…" Dijo en un tono apenas audible para la chica.

Los ojos de la alemana se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se paralizaba casi en totalidad, ya que su mano apretó con fuerza la muñeca del chico haciendo que en el rostro de éste se postrara una expresión dolorosa.

"¡Bien!" Gruñó la alemana girándose nuevamente hacia la cocina y soltando el brazo del chico. "Ve a cocinar baka" Ordenó.

Shinji le lanzó una mirada cuestionante, confundido por la actitud de su compañera de departamento. "Hai…" Murmuró mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

Asuka se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta de la cocina, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. No obstante Saeki se atrevió a alzar su mirada y sus ojos de pronto se cruzaron con los de la pelirroja… a la pobre chica casi le da un infarto cuando los ojos de la alemana se estrecharon en su dirección, así que inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

Misato rió para sí misma entre dientes al ver la 'interacción', mientras que el resto de las invitadas se limitó a reír nerviosamente, sintiendo pena por su compañera… ésta se encontraba en territorio enemigo.

"Ne… Shinji-kun… ¿y qué me dices de lo de la rifa?" Preguntó Misato divertida, ella quería ver un poco mas de caos.

El cazador se encontraba frente a la estufa poniéndose un delantal. "¿Rifa?" Preguntó al tiempo que se giraba su mirada sobre su hombro.

"Hai… escuché que tu y Asuka son una especie de… premios" Dijo la mujer en un tono bajo, y con una sonrisa burlona que se acercaba mucho a lo macabro.

La pareja de pilotos se congeló en seco, que Misato se enterara de eso era lo último que necesitaban. Además el viaje a Londres les había ayudado para olvidarse de eso en específico.

/ Flashback /

BLAM

"¡NO! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!" Gruñó una furiosa alemana mientras golpeaba el escritorio del presidente del consejo estudiantil con las palmas de su mano. "¿¡PORQUE TENDRIAMOS QUE HACER ESO!"

Shinji también iba a renegar, pero el grito de Asuka fue suficiente para ponerse nervioso… y sabía que en este tipo de situaciones no era muy sabio ignorar a Asuka.

"¡No voy a tener una cita con un idiota pervertido!" Gruñó la piloto.

Hayashimizu alzó una ceja, curioso. "¿Por qué habría de ser un 'idiota pervertido' como tú lo llamas?" Cuestionó.

"Por el simple hecho de haber entrado a 'la rifa'" Replicó ella mostrando su puño al chico de cabello violeta. Por su parte, el resto de los presentes observaba en silencio el intercambio.

"Irrelevante…" Contestó el joven de lentes haciendo que Asuka tuviera un tic en el ojo, y al ver esto, Shinji se alejó un paso de ella.

El cabello de Asuka creó una sombra macabra sobre sus ojos y al mismo tiempo comenzó a tronar los dedos de su empuñada mano izquierda con su mano derecha. "¿Irrelevante?" Cuestionó.

FLAP

"Hai" Respondió Atsunobu al tiempo que abría su abanico… ahora en este se encontraba escrita la palabra 'Honor' en Kanji. "Ikari-kun..." Llamó girando su mirada hacia el joven cazador.

"¿H-hai?"

"¿Recuerdas tu promesa?" Cuestionó el presidente del consejo estudiantil con una sonrisa oculta tras su abanico.

Shinji miró a Asuka por una fracción de segundo y deglutió saliva sonoramente. "Hai… devolver el favor por cuidar a Rock..."

"Correcto…" Replicó Hyashimizu cerrando su abanico y esbozando una sonrisa confiada en dirección de la alemana. "Señorita Sohryu… espero sea una persona honorable y cumpla su promesa"

Asuka no tuvo otra opción que colgar sus brazos a sus costados… derrotada.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"Si ya lo sabes no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…" Gruñó Asuka girando su indignada mirada a un costado.

"Además de eso, Ena-chan y Herikawa-chan se unieron al club de fotografía para la rifa especial…" Dijo Miya de la nada.

"¡Miya!" Exclamaron las dos chicas con la cara totalmente roja.

"Tehehehe" Rió la chica regañada.

Shinji se giró hacia las chicas, luego intercambió miradas con su compañera pelirroja por un segundo y ambos cuestionaron al unísono. "¿Rifa especial?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Salón 1-3. 0845 Horas.

"Vaya, vaya… pero mira quien viene aquí" Toji estaba de pie junto a Kensuke en el salón de clases, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Rei, Shinji y Asuka se abrían paso dentro del salón de clases.

"Espero la hayan pasado bien en su luna de miel…" Agregó Kensuke.

"Oh vaya, parece que va a fluir sangre demasiado temprano el día de hoy…" Gruñó Asuka mientras se tronaba los dedos de su empuñada mano de forma amenazante, sus ojos azules brillando con furia e, inevitablemente, sonrojada por el comentario.

"¿Por qué Sohryu?" Cuestionó Toji con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Estás en tus días?"

"¡Ahora si voy a matar a ese cabrón!" Exclamó la furiosa pelirroja. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el chico para darle una paliza cuando fue tacleada por la espalda.

"¡Asukaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Exclamó una contenta Hikari deteniendo el ataque asesino del que iba a ser víctima su novio. "¡Cuéntame todooo!"

"¡Hi-hikari!" Se quejó Asuka al ser interrumpida. "¿¡Qu-"

"¿Cómo es Londres? ¿Es romántico? ¿A dónde te llevo Ikari-kun?" La alemana no sabía si frustrarse por la mirada tierna y soñadora en los ojos de su amiga o por como la estaba bombardeando en este momento de preguntas.

Por otro lado, una vez que la atención de la explosiva pelirroja se encontraba en otro lado, los dos chicos amigos del cazador esbozaron sonrisas pícaras en sus rostros… Shinji no podía decir que no se lo esperaba.

"¿Y bien?" Insistió Toji con su interrogatorio.

"Detalles, detalles…" Agregó Kensuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"N-no hay nada que platicar" Respondió Shinji.

"¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera el cómo fue que ella terminó yendo contigo a un viaje del que no avisaste?" Replicó Toji sonriendo perspicazmente.

Finalmente el cazador dejó salir un suspiro ante las miradas expectantes de sus dos compañeros.

"Bueno, todo comen-"

"¿Tuvieron sexo?" Interrumpió Kensuke de la nada, ganándose una expresión blanca por parte de sus dos amigos, quienes lo miraban con una mezcla de desconcierto y molestia. "¿Qué? Chandler y Mónica tuvieron sexo en Londres…"

"¿Chandler y Mónica?" Repitieron Toji y Shinji al unísono.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… muy mal, tienen que ver más la televisión" Respondió Kensuke moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

Los dos pilotos Eva lo observaron por uno segundos más con expresiones confundidas en sus rostros antes de volver al tema de conversación.

"Tenía asuntos personales que atender en Londres…" Explicó Shinji cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "…por eso no dije nada, no quería que NERV interviniera"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Toji asintiendo conociendo la 'postura' de NERV respecto a los viajes de los pilotos. "Pero…" Murmuró. "…eso no explica porque te acompañó el demonio rojo" Agregó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y señalando con la mirada a la chica.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco y lanzó una mirada furtiva a su compañera de departamento, quien en ese momento se encontraba siendo interrogada por una animada Hikari.

"Yo la invité…" Dijo con una voz casi inaudible, lo cual hizo que sus dos amigos esbozaran sonrisas colmilludas de oreja a oreja.

"Ya veo… una cita en Londres" Murmuró Toji con la mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "Una primer cita muy difícil de superar en las posteriores hehehe"

"¡No fue una cita!" Exclamó Shinji alarmado por lo bajo y lanzando una mirada atemorizada hacia la chica, esperando que no escuchara el tema de conversación.

Por otro lado Asuka trataba de mantener la calma ante el torrente de preguntas que le lanzaba su amiga.

"¿Y te llevó a un restaurante bonito?" Preguntó la chica de coletas con la mirada soñadora nunca abandonando sus ojos.

"P-pues el restaurante era a-agradable…" Respondió Asuka con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de forma defensiva, su rostro un poco rojo y su mirada nunca cruzándose con la de su amiga. "…no me puedo quejar"

"¡Claro que no te puedes quejar! ¡Tuviste una cita en Londres!" Exclamó Hikari soñadoramente.

"¡N-no fue una cita!" Se defendió exaltada una avergonzada Asuka, tratando de mantener un tono bajo de voz.

"¿Y que mas hicieron?" Insistió Hikari como niña pequeña, una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y sus ojos brillando animadamente.

"Bu-bueno, fuimos a una fiesta de unos aristócratas…" La pelirroja sabía que era más fácil dejar de contar todo lo que habían hecho ese fin de semana en Londres, pero una parte de ella que no podía detener simplemente seguía hablando y hablando. "…y-"

"¡¿De verdad?" Interrumpió Hikari, en su mente se reproducían imágenes de fiestas de aristócratas al estilo Disney, pero quería saber cómo eran por parte de la alemana. "¿Y cómo son? ¿Los invitaron a ustedes o se colaron? ¿Qué había de comida? ¿Usaban de esos vestidos gigantes?"

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Asuka mientras alzaba sus manos frente a ella de forma defensiva, indicándole a su amiga indicándole que bajara el ritmo de sus preguntas. "Hi-hikari…" Dijo nerviosamente a la chica, quien asintió expectante. "…ya es hora de que hagas tu rutina de representante de clase"

"¿Huh?" Hikari se giró hacia en frente del salón y vio la hora, faltaba menos de un minuto para que fueran las ocho de la mañana y dieran inicio a sus labores escolares; no obstante, se giró rápidamente hacia su amiga con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Receso. Detalles" Dijo con un tono demandante antes de dirigirse al frente del salón.

Ahora fue el turno de Asuka de dejar salir un largo suspiro mientras colgaba los brazos a sus costados. "Este va ser un día largo…" Murmuró antes de tomar asiento frente a su escritorio… Los tres chicos de su grupo de amigos cuchicheaban entre ellos.

"Sohryu…" La voz de Rei la hizo girar a su costado y prestar su atención a ésta.

"¿Sí, Ayanami?" Cuestionó alzando una ceja. Pero luego frunció el ceño, Rei tenía una expresión seria e intrigada al mismo tiempo, frunciendo levemente el ceño y sus ojos brillando con interés.

"¿Es verdad lo que dice Aida-kun?" Preguntó la peli-azul.

"¿Huh?" A la pelirroja ya de entrada no le agradaba el curso de la conversación.

"¿Tu e Ikari-kun realizaron actividad reproductiva?"

La pregunta realizada por la albina tardó un par de segundos en ser procesada por la mente de la pelirroja. Asuka tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, su cabello sombreaba sus ojos de forma sombría y sus manos comenzaban a empuñarse.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZ

Los 'tres chiflados' platicaban tranquilamente cuando observaron aterrados como una mochila se impactaba contra el rostro de Kensuke… quien no salió disparado hacia atrás debió a que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, no obstante su cabeza se golpeó con ésta con un sonoro 'THUD' y cayó al piso con círculos en los ojos.

"¡Eeeeeek!" Toji y Shinji retrocedieron aterrados, podían jurar que había un aura de fuego alrededor de Asuka y que sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante.

"Estoy harta de las estupideces y malentendidos que causa ese idiota cuatro ojos… acabaré con su vida en este momento" Gruñó Asuka con un tono bajo y feral, sus manos empuñándose una fracción de segundo antes de dirigirlas al cuello del chico. "No dolerá, solo sentirá que no puede respirar…" Agregó esbozando una sonrisa maniática.

"¡Asuka-chan! ¡Pon atención!" Ese grito fue suficiente para que la pelirroja volviera en sí y girara su mirada sobre su hombro hacia Hikari, quien se encontraba en frente del grupo. "¡Ahora!" Ordenó Hikari lanzando una mirada en modo 'delegada de clase' que lograba intimidar incluso a la explosiva alemana.

"Tshhh…" Murmuró Asuka por lo bajo. "Lo mataré otro día…" Agregó soltando el cuello del chico, tomando la mochila de vuelta y dirigiéndose a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhh…" Los otros dos aterrados pilotos dejaron salir el aire que no se habían percatado que estaban conteniendo. "Eso estuvo cerca…" Murmuraron al unísono y lanzando una rápida mirada a Kensuke.

"Dejemos que se recupere sólo…" Murmuró Toji y Shinji solo asintió rápidamente en respuesta.

Kensuke yacía en el piso con sus ojos blancos, saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca… pero al menos aun respiraba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Más tarde.

Shinji observaba la escena frente a él con una expresión blanca en su rostro, bueno, una expresión blanca y un hilo de sangre que amenazaba escurrir por su nariz al igual que el resto de los chicos presentes.

Por otro lado, Asuka, Kaname y Hikari tenían pequeñas venas pintadas en sus frentes además de un tic en sus ojos. Rei se encontraba en el club de natación. "No lo puedo creer…" Murmuró la chica de coletas.

"¿Ese loco presidente permitió esto en verdad?" Agregó la alemana.

"Desgraciadamente esto no es del todo ilegal…" Murmuró Kaname masajeándose las sienes… se encontraba bajo amenaza de un ataque de migraña.

Frente al grupo de jóvenes se encontraba otro grupo de guapas chicas en ropa provocativa posando ante unos embebecidos Kensuke, Ono-D y Kazama; Toji se encontraba con los miembros del club de basketball.

"Ikari… espero no te moleste el método que utilizamos para atraer candidatas" Murmuró Sousuke seriamente; este tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión ilegible en su rostro, al parecer el mercenario era inmune a los encantos de las chicas frente a ellos.

"N-no realmente…" Murmuró un embebecido Shinji, a quien casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando Satsuki Kitaouji le guiño un ojo. En ese momento Shinji sintió un aura asesina a sus espaldas, y obedeciendo a su instinto de preservación, no se atrevió a girar su mirada… algo estaba muy mal detrás de él.

"Mmm… ¿Asuka-chan? ¿Podemos hacer algo parecido a esto en el club de sociología?" Preguntó Hikari. "Casi no tienen gente para el debate…"

Ahora fue el turno de Hikari de ponerse nerviosa bajo la furiosa y demoniaca mirada de su amiga pelirroja. "¿Para tener una cita mas con algún idiota?" Preguntó Asuka, su voz feral y peligrosa.

"¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!" Exclamaba Hikari una y otra vez mientras agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente frente a ella de forma defensiva.

Por su parte, los dos jóvenes compañeros de guerra continuaron su conversación. "Ikari, necesito que me acompañes a las instalaciones del club de rugby, tenemos que hablar con el resto del equipo respecto a tu participación en el festival…"

"H-hai…" Respondió un avergonzado Shinji al verse víctima de las miradas de varias de las chicas que apoyaban al club de fotografía. "…vamos"

Tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con alguna de las chicas, y Asuka… el joven cazador caminó tras del mercenario en dirección al club de rugby, dejando a los miembros del club de fotografía y a las chicas atrás.

Una vez que se habían retirado los dos chicos, Asuka cruzó sus brazos al frente y observó a las chicas frente a ella con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos. "Idiotas…" Llamó, haciendo que Kensuke, Kazama, y Ono-D se giraran hacia ella.

Hikari y Kaname no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidas al notar como los tres chicos se prestaron atención al haber sido llamado idiotas.

"¿Qué sucede Sohryu?" Preguntó Kensuke, indignado de haber respondido ante el apodo de 'idiota'.

"Yo también voy a participar…" Sentenció la alemana dando un paso al frente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos después. Aula del club de rugby.

Kaname hubiera quedado en shock, el agradable, limpio, ordenado y un tanto femenino lugar que solía ser el aula del club de rugby, ahora se encontraba totalmente en el pasado.

El lugar de alguna forma era de color gris, con cortinas rotas que colgaban de las ventanas, muebles rotos, ropa sucia tirada en el piso, equipo protector de rugby desperdigado por todos lados, además de los gigantescos, malolientes y mal encarados miembros del club de rugby. "Ahora sí parece un club de rugby" Murmuró Sousuke sonriendo levemente con orgullo.

"¿Huh?" Cuestionó Shinji lanzándole una mirada confundida.

"Nada relevante" Respondió el mercenario negando con la cabeza.

"¡Atención todos!" Exclamó Goda con voz ronca al tiempo que se ponía en posición de firmes. "¡El Sargento Sagara está presente!"

"¡GOOAANG HOO!" Exclamaron todos tomando postura militar en sincronía.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la nuca de Shinji al ver la curiosa respuesta de los miembros de Rugby.

"¡Saluden al Capitán Ikari!" Ordenó el mercenario.

CLAP

Los deportistas golpearon sus manos con sus costados antes de colocarlas de perfil en sus frentes, saludando de forma militar. "¡HOOO!"

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Shinji el discernir algunos rostros conocidos, lo que sí le sorprendía era el hecho de que ninguno le lanzara miradas asesinas a pesar del 'incidente' que tuvieron un par de semanas atrás.

"¡Goda!" Llamó Sousuke.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó el capitán del club de rugby dando un paso al frente, sus brazos a sus costados y su mirada al frente.

"El Capitán Ikari y yo nos uniremos al equipo en sustitución de los dos miembros que se encuentran incapacitados... ¿Esta tropa no me causará algún problema, verdad?" Cuestionó Sousuke con un tono de voz amenazante y peligrosa, dejando en claro que esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte del capitán del club.

"Negativo Sargento Sagara…" Respondió Goda antes de girar su mirada hacia el joven cazador. "Capitán Ikari, pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento de los días pasados, nos ha quedado claro que lo que hicimos ha estado mal"

"¡HOOO!" Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Más gotas de sudor aparecieron en la nuca de Shinji en ese instante al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente. "N-no hay ningún problema… yo también lamento haberlos golpeado"

Eso hizo que Goda esbozara una media sonrisa y un brillo se postrara en sus ojos. "Confiamos que con su apoyo y del Sargento Sagara podremos aplastar con mayor facilidad a las basuras de los equipos rivales" Agregó con una sonrisa feral.

"¡HOOOO!"

"Por su puesto…" Respondió Sousuke asintiendo levemente y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¡Todo sea por el honor de nuestro colegio!"

"¡GOOAANG HOO!"

Shinji deglutió saliva sonoramente, se encontraba un poco perturbado, no estaba seguro si se había unido a un club de rugby o a una extraña secta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi. 1700 Horas.

"¿Y…? ¿Entonceeees…?" Cuestionó Misato con una sonrisa y mirada pícara. Sus ojos alternándose entre los dos adolescente frente a ella.

"¿Qué carajos quieres Misato?" Gruñó la alemana.

"No me han platicado de su fuga a Londres…" Dio la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al costado de Misato se encontraba Rei, comiendo en silencio pero escuchando la conversación atentamente.

"No hay nada que platicar" Sentenció Asuka con un gruñido y estrechando sus ojos peligrosamente en dirección de Misato.

"Dime Shinji-kun" Continuó Misato ignorando a la chica y ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cazador. "¿Fueron a cenar a algún lado agradable?

"Emmm…" Shinji lanzó una mirada en dirección de Asuka, pero esta tenía su mirada pegada al costado. "Bueno, emm, sí salimos a algún lado y-"

"¡Cuéntame todo!" Exclamó animada la mujer.

Alrededor de media hora después, el chico había terminado de narrar los lugares que visitaron de forma un tanto resumida, y omitiendo ciertos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en Londres, como las visitas de Asuka a su habitación a través del balcón, la plática respecto a Shirley y la noche de copas que siguió a la fiesta en la casa de los Williams. Lo hacía por su propia protección y la de Asuka, bueno, en realidad por su propia protección, ya que si dejaba salir un comentario que no le agradara a la pelirroja, ésta se desquitaría con él.

"Vaaaaaya…" Exclamó Misato con una expresión soñadora en su rostro y sus ojos brillando como los de una niña pequeña. "…una fiesta con la aristocracia, ¡yo también quiero!" Agregó al final haciendo un puchero.

"Tshh, solo irías a hacer el ridículo" Murmuró Asuka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Silencio Asuka-chan, los adultos están platicando" Replicó Misato esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

"Zorra" Gruñó la alemana en respuesta por lo bajo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una vena palpitando en su frente.

La mujer solo sacudió su cabeza negativamente, una sonrisa fantasma en su rostro, sabía que el chico había estado omitiendo detalles al notar como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba y relajaba en ciertas partes, dependiendo de cómo continuara Shinji la historia, pero no los iba a molestar, le daba gusto ver que se estaban llevando bien.

"Bueno, me da gusto que la hayan pasado bien" Dijo con una sonrisa contenta. "Y lamento interrumpir sus vacaciones, pero Ritsuko quiere hacer unas pruebas de sincronización, así que les quiero pedir que no hagan planes para mañana en la noche. ¿De acuerdo?" La pregunta iba más bien dirigida hacia Shinji.

"Hai" Respondieron los tres chicos al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. 1920 Horas.

Kurtz, Melissa y Kaname observaban con curiosidad al hombre que caminaba detrás de Sousuke. Hace menos de un minuto habían llamado a la puerta y fue el más joven de los mercenarios quien había atendido.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó Vincent Volaju a los dos mercenarios y a la chica, pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellos, pero al cruzar su mirada con la peli-azul no pudo evitar detenerse y mirarla de nuevo… reconociéndola de las conversaciones y video-llamadas que realizó Leonard durante el tiempo que lo tuvo captivo. "Señorita Chidori ¿No es así?" Cuestionó extendiendo su mano hacia la chica.

"Emm... Hai, mucho gusto" Respondió ella estrechando la mano del científico y mirándolo de forma cuestionante.

"Lo siento… mi nombre es Vincent Volaju…" Se presentó antes de señalar a Sousuke. "Fui rescatado de mi aprisionamiento por mi serio camarada…" Agregó sonriendo por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. "…de cierto enemigo mutuo" Finalizó con un tono de voz bajo, no amenazante, pero cargado de disgusto.

CLAP

"Como sea…" Dijo luego el científico sonriendo levemente y extendiendo su mano para saludar a Mao y luego Kurtz. "Vayamos directo a los negocios"

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?" Preguntó Sousuke, si iban a experimentar con él, al menos quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

Vincent metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir y se recargó contra una pared con una expresión pensativa en su rostro e ignorando la silla libre para él que estaba frente a la mesa del comedor.

"Mithrill me ha estado apoyando con mi investigación…" Comenzó a narrar con su mirada fija al frente. "…hasta el día de hoy no había contado con los recursos para desarrollar este tipo de tecnología, salvo los que me brindó hace tiempo ese bastardo terrorista…" Las últimas palabras del hombre fueron con un gruñido. "Pero para ser sincero, no confío del todo en Mithrill…" Vincent pasó su mirada sobre los cuatro presentes. "…es por eso que la única persona que permitiré que opere esta tecnología es Sagara"

"Esa fue su condición con los altos mandos ¿no es así?" Cuestionó Mao, a lo que Vincent asintió en silencio. "Entonces nosotros no nos opondremos a eso" Finalizó encogiendo los hombros.

"Entonces, Sagara ¿Procedemos?" Cuestionó el científico dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven mercenario de cara cortada.

"Hai…" Respondió Sousuke asintiendo seriamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente 0500 Horas. Residencia Himura.

"Aun no hemos terminado, holgazán…" Murmuró Hiko con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una mirada asesina en sus ojos. "Doscientas mas"

"¿¡Doscientas!" Renegó Shinji agotado.

"Es verdad…" El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa maligna. "Es verdad, pero en que estaba pensando… ¡Trescientas!"

"_¡Voy a morir!"_ Pensó Shinji con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos mientras blandía la espada sobre su cabeza.

"Tenemos que recuperar siete días de entrenamiento…" Murmuró Sorata sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

"Pero falté solamente cinco…" Se quejó Shinji... e inmediatamente se tensó al sentir un aura asesina a sus espaldas y como la mirada del espadachín le taladraba la nuca.

Ahora el pelirrojo tenía una vena palpitando en su frente mientras su cabello sombreaba sus ojos. "No me provoques Ikari…" Gruñó. "…hay mucho que debes de aprender en poco tiempo"

"¿Poco tiempo?" Cuestionó Shinji bajando su espada sin filo por un instante y lanzándole una mirada cuestionante al pelirrojo.

Hiko solo encogió los hombros. "Entre más pronto aprendas mejor…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. 2015 Horas.

Asuka y Rei salieron de los vestidores con sus Plug-Suits ya puestos, caminaban en silencio por los pasillos cuando se encontraron casi de inmediato con sus otros dos compañeros pilotos con sus trajes ya puestos y platicando entre ellos.

La pelirroja notó el caminar un tanto desanimado de Shinji, por lo que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzó una ceja y lanzó una mirada crítica al cazador mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa. "¿Nervioso?" Cuestionó.

Los chicos se percataron de la su presencia y Shinji inmediatamente cruzó su mirada con la de ella al notar que se dirigía a él, y luego simplemente encogió los hombros. "No realmente…" Respondió, aunque su tono de voz no era muy convincente.

"_Mientes…"_ Pensó la pelirroja, así que rodeó al chico y se paró detrás de éste, para luego poner sus manos en su espalda mientras comenzaba a empujarlo al frente. "Vamos bebé grandote… no puedes acobardarte" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa colmilluda mientras apresuraba el paso del chico a empujones.

"No me acobardo" Se quejó Shinji indignado y sin poner resistencia a los empujones de la pelirroja. "No sé donde sacas eso"

"Sohryu tiene razón Ikari-kun" Intervino Rei caminando a la par de la pareja de pilotos y de Toji. "…el evento Berserker no es algo que se suceda con frecuencia, además se trata de una prueba de sincronización"

"Gracias Ayanami…" Respondió el cazador, un tanto desconcertado por estar siendo confortado por la generalmente silenciosa Rei, pero agradecido de cualquier forma. "Aunque no es eso lo que me preocupa…" Murmuró. Rei y Toji iban caminando junto él, mientras que Asuka lo seguía empujando, por lo que ninguno se percató de cómo sus ojos se tornaron fríos y vacíos por unos instantes.

Unos momentos después los jóvenes llegaron a los hangares, las cuatro colosales figuras de los EVAs yacían allí, inmóviles y magnificentes, silenciosas y aterradoras.

Los cuatro pilotos caminaban a la par y cada uno se dirigió hacia su propio Eva, cada uno lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia el cazador en el momento que se separaron.

Los ojos de Shinji nuevamente se oscurecieron al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y empuñaba sus manos con fuerza; su mirada se encontraba fija en el reparado rostro de la Unidad 01.

"_Por favor, entren a sus unidades" _Pidió Ritsuko por los altavoces.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos los altos mandos de NERV se encontraban en el centro de controles. El Comandante en la parte superior con su postura común y acompañado de Fuyutsuki. Mientras que Misato se encontraba con Ritsuko y el grupo de técnicos en el centro de operaciones; a estos últimos les extrañaba la presencia de Kaji en el lugar, quienes desde el último par de días habían notado un tanto distante y serio, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada fija en la joven peli-azul que platicaba con el resto de los pilotos.

"Eres un pervertido…" Dijo Misato cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos al seguir la mirada del desaliñado agente.

Para la sorpresa de Misato, Kaji no respondió como habitualmente lo haría, es decir, sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros diciendo alguna frase 'encantadora'… ahora simplemente su mirada se endureció aun más y se dio la vuelta. "Nada de eso…" Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

Varias miradas curiosas se pegaron a la figura del agente que se retiraba, pero rápidamente devolvieron sus miradas hacia los jóvenes pilotos, los cuales ya se habían separado y ahora se encontraba cada uno frente a 'su' respectivo Eva.

Misato, al igual que el resto, prestó particular atención a Shinji, realmente estaba sorprendida de que el chico pusiera pie de nuevo en NERV. Así que todos lo observaban expectantes.

"Por favor, entren a sus unidades" Pidió Ritsuko hablando por el micrófono que daba a los altavoces de los hangares.

Asuka, Rei y Toji obedecieron y subieron rápidamente por las escaleras que daba al entry-plug, y antes de entrar, todos lanzaron una mirada preocupada al cazador, quien no se había movido de lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sabía lo que le pasaba, sus pies estaban totalmente plantados en el piso y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse… bueno, en realidad sí sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, era perfectamente claro.

Sentía como su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con fuerza mientras observaba el rostro de la Unidad 01, aunque sabía que era ridículo, sentía que ésta se burlaba de él, retándolo, haciéndolo sentir como basura…

Después de aquel ataque en el que recordó todas esas cosas que él quería olvidar trató de reprimir todo lo que sentía, el salir esa noche con Misato, Asuka, Rei y Kaji le había ayudado a distraerse tan solo un poco… pero a decir verdad lo que más le había ayudado a mantener la cordura hasta este momento era la pelea contra Souichiro, aun cuando había estado a punto de morir y perder el control ante Abaddon. Pero además de eso, narrar su historia a Hiko le había ayudado a desahogarse de todo lo que lo asfixiaba, de todas esas malas memorias… gracias a eso se había mantenido estable.

Pero ahora tenía que encarar de nuevo a esta monstruosidad que había destruido sus vida desde su infancia, esta cosa que por tanto que deseara destruirla no podía hacerlo debido a su vital importancia…

Había bajado su mirada sin darse cuenta, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, no de furia, simplemente se sentía débil y patético; alzó su rostro para encarar de nuevo a la Unidad 01 y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse totalmente, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, un nudo se formó en su garganta al tiempo que su boca se secaba.

"No puedo hacerlo…" Murmuró por lo bajo, sus ojos sombreados por su cabello. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos antes de girar su rostro hacia el centro de mando, donde todos lo observaban expectantes. "No puedo hacerlo" Repitió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Desde el centro de mando, múltiples pares de ojos se mantenía pegados al chico en el hangar frente a la Unidad 01; éste dio un par de pasos atrás antes de retirarse del hangar sin girar su mirada hacia ellos o hacia el Evangelion.

"Shin-"

"No será necesario Doctora" Intervino Gendo cuando la falsa rubia iba a llamar al chico por los altavoces. Ahora las miradas curiosas se centraron por un segundo en el comandante de NERV. "Lo único que necesitamos es saber cómo se comportó el psicógrafo del Tercer Elegido…"

"H-hai" Replicó confundida la científica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji caminaba de vuelta al apartamento por las calles de Tokyo-3, no había querido esperar a Misato o al resto de los pilotos, así que simplemente había regresado a los vestidores, se puso sus ropas civiles y salió de NERV.

Nunca pensó que encarar al behemoth morado sería una tarea tan dura… cierto, en las última semanas no había tenido que poner pie de vuelta a NERV, después de lo que sucedió durante el ataque del último ángel, después de lo que casi sucede en la oficina del comandante.

"Tshhh" Una amarga expresión se postró en su rostro mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y fruncía el ceño. "Pilotearé cuando sea necesario…" Murmuró.

"¿Y será eso suficiente?" Cuestionó una voz juvenil a sus espaldas.

Shinji giró su mirada sobre su hombro y se encontró con ojos carmesí observándolo. Pero estos ojos carmesí no pertenecían a Rei.

"¿Disculpa?" Cuestionó al chico de cabello plateado y amplia sonrisa confiada que lo observaba con interés.

"Es decir… no sabes cuál es tu nivel de sincronización… bien podrías ser inútil y solo un estorbo cuando haya otro ataque" Agregó el joven de cabellos plateados, su expresión despreocupada nunca dejando su rostro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Insistió Shinji estrechando sus ojos en dirección del chico, sus defensas comenzando a elevarse.

El joven vestía ropas escolares aunque sin ningún logotipo en específico que le dijera a Shinji a que escuela pertenecía; luego éste simplemente alzó las manos frente a él de forma defensiva aunque en su rostro se podía notar que no estaba para nada nervioso.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa…" Se presentó el joven de cabello plateado extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.

Shinji miró a Kaworu con cautela por unos segundos. "¿Qué sabes de los Evas?" Preguntó sin estrechar la mano extendida hacia él.

Kaworu, al notar que no le devolverían el saludo metió ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón. "Se mucho más que tú, Ikari Shinji…" Dijo, sus ojos tornándose peligrosos y agudos por una fracción de segundo. "…pero puedes estar tranquilo, al menos por los días que restan"

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

Una ventisca apareció de la nada y cientos de hojas flotaron en el aire y envolvieron al joven de cabello plateado.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos al notar que eran hojas de biblia y lo que eso implicaba, por lo que retrocedió rápidamente, maldiciendo por no tener un arma…

Unos segundos después, donde había estado Kaworu no había nada ni nadie… el chico de ojos carmesí se había desvanecido en el aire…

Shinji deglutió saliva sonoramente y sentía su corazón latir en su pecho con fuerza, sus venas cargadas con adrenalina. "Vaticano…" Murmuró mirando a sus alrededores y desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar usando su velocidad inhumana.

Unos instantes más tarde el joven se encontraba oculto entre las sobras en la cima de un edificio de pequeño tamaño, sosteniendo su teléfono celular al costado de su cabeza. "Bernadotte-san, buenas noches…" Saludó. "Quiero pedirles que estén alertas, acabo de tener un encuentro con Vaticano…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BLAM CLICK

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Dijo Asuka con voz monótona después de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Shinji de golpe y encender la luz.

Shinji, asustado, se sentó en la cama rápidamente de un salto inmediatamente después de la súbita entrada de la alemana a su habitación. "Ughhh… ¿Asuka?" Cuestionó adormilado y cubriendo sus ojos de la luz con su antebrazo.

Asuka tenía una expresión blanca en su rostro, tenía puesto un pijama blanco con figuras de colores y pantuflas cafés, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilamente después de abandonar tus responsabilidades?"

El chico permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, aun estaba adormilado por lo que las palabras de la pelirroja tardaron un poco en ser registradas y procesadas por su cerebro. "Lo siento Asuka…" Respondió cruzando su mirada con la chica por un segundo antes de desviarla a un costado.

El ceño de la piloto se frunció por unos instantes mientras su mirada se endurecía. "¿Lo siento?" Replicó con un tono molesto. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia la chica, una expresión culposa en su rostro. "E-escucha Asuka y-"

"Estás consiente que esto no es muy diferente a lo que hiciste hace dos años ¿verdad?" Interrumpió ella.

Shinji apretó la quijada, las palabras de la alemana eran ciertas, no obstante su reacción fue fruncir el ceño. "No tienes ni la más mínima idea" Gruñó girándose a un costado y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja mientras se volvía a recostar. "Buenas noches" Él realmente no quería discutir.

Asuka sintió la furia invadirla ante la ambigua respuesta del chico, apretó los dientes y furiosa se dirigió hacia él. "¡No me des la espalda!" Exclamó, furiosa de lo que el lenguaje corporal del chico significaba cuando éste le daba la espalda, así que lo tomó del hombro y lo giró hacia ella para encararlo. "¿¡Nuevamente te éstas acobardando!" Gruñó en la cara del chico.

Shinji no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Asuka; la alemana lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros, encajando sus uñas en la piel del cazador, además la alemana había puesto su rodilla sobre el pecho del chico para evitar que se girara nuevamente.

"¡Asuka! ¿¡Que mierda!" Gruñó Shinji molesto mientras comenzaba a forcejear para quitarse a la chica de encima.

"¡Contesta!" Exclamó Asuka apretando los dientes y forcejeando también.

Shinji la sujetaba de la muñecas y trataba de arrancar el agarre de la chica de sus hombros, pero ésta solamente se aferraba más encajando las uñas en su piel y poniendo peso sobre su pecho dolorosamente con su rodilla.

Ambos comenzaron a enojarse cada vez más.

"¿¡Todo lo que dijiste hace unos días en Londres era mentira entonces!" Exclamó Asuka poniendo todo su peso en los brazos y su rodilla para mantener al chico debajo de ella, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

"¡No se dé que hablas! ¡Déjame en paz!" Gruñó Shinji mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la cama y comenzaba a tomar una posición sentada a pesar del peso de Asuka.

"¿¡De que hablo!" Gritó la alemana viendo de color rojo por la furia. "¡Dijiste que no ibas a huir!"

"¡No estoy huyendo!" Replicó él comenzando a levantarse…

PUFF

La chica hundió su puño en el plexo solar de Shinji, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, la fuerza abandonó al chico y se desplomó en la cama… Ahora Asuka se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sujetándolo de los hombros con fuerza.

"¡Apuesto que fue por alguna estupidez que te dijo el comandante!" Gruñó la alemana. "¡No eres más que un cobarde! ¡Eres patético!"

"¡Déjame en paz Asuka!" Repitió el chico con voz ahogada, sus vacíos pulmones apenas comenzaban a recuperarse. Sus furiosos ojos pegados en los de la chica.

"¿¡Porque no mejor te largas de una vez!" Gruñó ella. "¡Así sabemos que no contamos contigo desde ya y no cuando realmente te necesitemos!"

"¡Solo porque no piloteé ahora no quiere decir que no los vaya a ayudar!" Replicó Shinji recuperando el aliento y comenzado a tomar una posición sentada de nuevo.

Asuka había cometido un error, al ponerse a horcajadas sobre Shinji ya no tenía forma de cómo poner más peso contra él como lo había estado haciendo con su rodilla, y la fuerza de sus brazos no era suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

"¡Además no es como si te importara en absoluto!" Gruñó Shinji apretando los dientes al sentir la uñas de Asuka encajarse en sus hombros de nuevo, pero lo ignoró, tenía que estar en guardia para evitar otro golpe sorpresa. "¡Y lo que pienses no me importa!"

"¡Claro! ¡Como si me fuera a creer eso!" Gritó Asuka, furiosa de que el cazador finalmente se había puesto de pie. "¡Toda tu jodida vida has hecho lo que te dicen!"

Shinji la sujetó de las muñecas y la forzó a soltarlo, no sin que ésta aruñara sus hombros sacando sangre y que le arrancara un pedazo de su playera blanca.

Asuka, furiosa de que no podía someterlo, sacudió y jaloneó sus brazos para soltarse del agarre del chico, y una vez que lo logró arremetió contra él con su hombro.

Esquivarla no fue difícil para Shinji, ahora estaba totalmente alerta, y para alguien que puede esquivar ráfagas de balas esto no fue ningún problema.

"¡Y qué hay de ti! ¡Todo el tiempo tratando de lucirte! ¡No eres muy diferente!" Gruñó el cazador, ahora se encontraba detrás de ella… la chica, quien estaba dándole la espalda, no tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando los brazos de Shinji rodearon su torso y brazos, inmovilizándola.

"¡No me compares contigo! ¡Bastardo cobarde!" Gritó Asuka, su rostro rojo de la furia y retorciéndose con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del agarre del chico.

CRACK

Aunque no había sido a propósito, en sus forcejeos la pelirroja le dio un fuerte cabezazo al cazador en la boca, ganando así unos momentos de movilidad.

El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shinji soltara un poco su agarre en la pelirroja pero no lo suficiente para soltarla por completo, aunque Asuka aprovechó eso para girarse un poco y quedar de costado frente a él.

Asuka, enfurecida, giró su rostro para encararlo.

Shinji, igualmente enfurecido y además desorientado por el golpe, la sujetó lo mejor que pudo e igualmente cruzó su mirada con la chica.

Ambos tomaron aire al mismo tiempo para comenzar a gritar nuevamente pero ninguno dijo nada, por un instante solo cruzaron sus miradas respirando agitadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tanto gritar y de forcejear físicamente.

Shinji la sujetaba con fuerza aun, manteniéndola lo más inmóvil que podía, el costado de Asuka contra su cuerpo, y los rostros de ambos a escasos centímetros… el calor de la pelea se podía sentir como irradiaba de sus cuerpos mientras aun respiraban agitadamente, así como los rostros de ambos estaban ligeramente sudados y rojos.

Asuka sintió el aliento de él contra el costado de su cuello y rostro, entonces sus ojos miraron por un instante los labios de él antes de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos… La furia comenzaba a disiparse de los ojos azul cobalto del chico, pero la intensidad en éstos no menguaba, ya había visto esos ojos antes… ya había presenciado lo que él hacia cuando tenía esa mirada.

Shinji estaba furioso, pero de pronto no pudo evitar encontrarse confundido, se preguntó qué era lo que había enfurecido a Asuka; aunque en parte era irrelevante, ya que al final de cuentas la chica de ojos azules lo había agredido físicamente cuando la ignoró… ahí fue cuando hizo clic algo, estábamos hablando de Asuka Langely Sohryu, y el peor insulto para ella era ser ignorada. El cazador salió casi de golpe de su estado de furia y encontró su mirada perdida en bellos ojos azules, los cuales le observaban con la misma intensidad.

La alemana sostuvo su mirada con la de él por unos instantes. _"Esos son los ojos…" _Fueron las palabras que pasaron por su mente. Las últimas semanas, desde que se mudó al departamento del chico, habían sido muy diferentes al tiempo que vivieron juntos con Misato antes de que Shinji desapareciera, no había duda para ella, él había cambiado… y con ese cambio se estaba ganando su confianza, la fuerza que había adquirido el chico lo hacía interesante, sabía que con esa fortaleza podía confiar en él… ¡Pero no en el Shinji que vio esta tarde frente la Unidad 01! ¡Ese era el Shinji que había desaparecido hace dos años! ¡Y a ese cobarde lo aborrecía!

Las expresiones de ambos se suavizaron mientras cruzaban sus miradas en silencio, ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras recuperaban el aliento y finalmente se percataron de su cercanía…

Ninguno mostró vergüenza, ninguno reaccionó como lo hubieran hecho, solo sintieron como la temperatura de la habitación saltaba un par de grados centígrados y lo único que percibían mientras sostenían sus miradas era el calor irradiado por el otro…

Sucedió demasiado rápido para controlarlo, pero una fuerza irracional se apoderó de ambos, y sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras o señas, simplemente en un rápido y síncrono movimiento los brazos de él rodearon la cintura de Asuka con fuerza y los de ella el cuello de Shinji mientras sus hambrientos labios se encontraron.

La espalda de Shinji golpeó pared al verse empujado por Asuka en el momento que ésta se lanzó contra él, los brazos de la alemana se encontraban alrededor de su cuello y se aferraban como si nunca lo fueran a dejar ir…y él no la dejaba alejarse mientras la sujetaba con fuerza contra él al envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Fueron tan solo una decena de segundos, pero parecieron largos minutos para ambos… en ese pequeño lapso Asuka cerró sus ojos y hundió sus dedos en el cabello del chico mientras se apretaba contra él y saboreaba sus labios, mordisqueando su labio inferior por un instante antes de soltarlo y simplemente unir sus labios con los de él.

Él vio de color rojo, aunque esta vez no por furia… saboreaba los labios de la pelirroja por un instante cuando ésta de pronto mordisqueaba su labio inferior y acariciaba su cabello; Shinji, inconscientemente, dejó salir un leve gruñido mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de ella y la apretaba contra él, deseoso de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Asuka…y al mismo tiempo ella dejaba de mordisquearlo, momento en el que ahora él capturaba entre sus labios los de la chica, a lo que Asuka respondía de la misma forma mientras respiraba agitadamente, dejando salir un muy leve gemido en cada momento.

Este no era un beso romántico, Asuka estaba consciente de ello, era un beso hambriento y deseoso… por más que había intentado reprimir los pensamiento, por su mente ya había cruzado esta idea, ya habían pasado estas imágenes… y estaba segura que por la de él también. Los labios de él capturaban los suyos y ella reciprocaba, las manos del chico en su cintura solo aumentaban mas el calor y deseo que sentía, y lo expresaba con sus besos, sus labios y cuerpos reajustándose continuamente a la postura del otro… los bajos gruñidos de él la intoxicaban haciendo que deseo y pasión se comenzaran apoderar de ella rápidamente.

Pero de pronto, los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos, su mirada y expresión invadidos de terror.

Lo primero con lo que sus ojos azules se toparon fue con el rostro del chico, éste tenía sus ojos cerrados pero inmediatamente se abrieron, su rostro totalmente desconcertado… La alemana desenvolvió sus brazos del cuello de Shinji y puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del chico y estiró sus brazos para guardar distancia entre ellos.

Shinji se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, notó el horror y desconcierto en Asuka, así que rápidamente desenvolvió sus brazos de la cintura de la chica y la dejó que guardara distancia. Tomó un hondo respiro y la llamó. "Asuka, y-"

Asuka no quería escuchar lo que Shinji tenía que decir, así que retrocedió un paso, con su mirada pegada en los ojos del chico, pero un instante después desvió su mirada a un costado y salió de la habitación rápidamente, no podía estar ahí un segundo más.

Shinji se quedó con la espalda contra la pared, conteniendo la respiración… sin la más mínima idea de que era lo que debía hacer, el terror en la expresión de la chica no lo animaba mucho a salir tras de ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se levantó la mañana siguiente con marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, no había podido dormir en toda la noche… con todas las agallas que había logrado reunir lo máximo que logró fue acerarse a la puerta de la habitación de Asuka, solo para que esta lo detuviera con un "¡Déjame en paz!" No sabía que decir ni hacer, así que solamente obedeció.

Había sido una noche terrible en la que no logró conciliar el sueño, analizando la situación, tratando de entender qué y por qué había sucedido... pero no tenía caso, la reacción de Asuka no había sido muy favorable.

"Ahhh…" Como hacía tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro de esa forma, no, no recordaba haber suspirado de esa forma en alguna ocasión.

Su mente estaba plagada con los eventos de la noche anterior, no podía dejar de recordar a Asuka en sus brazos y el dulce sabor de los labios de la pelirroja. "Esto no está ayudando" Gruñó mientras sacudía su cabeza negativamente para salir de su tren de pensamientos.

Al salir de su habitación para dirigirse al baño no pudo evitar paralizarse bajo el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué debía decirle a Asuka? ¿Qué le diría ella él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la pelirroja?

Ni si quiera en todos los combates en los que se había encontrado contra decenas de vampiros lo habían hecho sentirse tan nervioso.

Caminó por el pasillo del departamento afinando sus oídos para tratar de escuchar lo que fuera de dentro de la habitación de la chica… pero solo obtuvo silencio, Asuka estaba dormida.

Eso hizo que Shinji se tranquilizara un poco y finalmente entró al baño para darse una ducha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka se encontraba bajo las sábanas de su cama, abrazando al cachorro golden retriever contra ella, una expresión serena en su rostro mientras respiraba suavemente.

CLAC

La puerta del baño se cerró después de escuchar pasos familiares por el pasillo y los ojos de Asuka se abrieron súbitamente.

La noche anterior había sido horrible para ella, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que no podía aceptar y que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Asuka Langley Sohryu tenía que salir de ahí, no podía hacer cara a esto en este momento, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería hacerlo.

Se quedó escuchando en silencio los movimientos del cazador, esperando a que este se retirara para su entrenamiento con el espadachín. Esperaría un par de horas más antes de proceder.

Y así fue, a las siete de la mañana, una vez que ya había salido el Sol, salió de entre las cobijas y se puso unos tennis que estaban al pie de su cama, luego, a oscuras, comenzó a tomar ropa de varios cajones de su armario y meterlas en una maleta mediana que sacó del mismo lugar, finalmente sujetó a Rock con un brazo y salió del apartamento… El único lugar donde podía estar a salvo y aclarar su mente era en la casa de Hikari.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 0840 Horas.

Hikari entró al salón de clases acompañada de su novio. Ambos tenían una expresión desconcertada y preocupada en sus rostros y su mirada se centró inmediatamente en el joven cazador en el fondo de una de las filas, éste tenía su barbilla recargada en su mano, el codo de su brazo apoyado en el escritorio y su mirada perdida en la ventana.

"Ikari-kun" Llamó Hikari, ganándose la atención del chico.

"Buenos días Hikari, Toji" Saludó el cazador. "¿Pasa algo?"

La pareja de jóvenes intercambió una mirada.

"¿Qué sucedió entre Asuka-chan y tú?" Preguntó Hikari en seco.

Shinji se quedó sin aire y se paralizó por unos momentos, eso no lo esperaba, ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso justo después de lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Sabía algo Hikari? ¿Asuka le había dicho algo? "Err… no" Respondió nerviosamente.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, notoriamente molesta. Toji se limitó a sacudir la cabeza negativamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "Asuka está en mi casa Ikari-kun" Dijo la chica.

"¿Q-que?" Fue la incrédula respuesta de Shinji.

"Llegó esta mañana, no me quiso decir lo que sucedía, solo que necesitaba estar fuera del departamento" Dijo la chica mirándolo con fiereza. "¿Qué sucedió Ikari-kun?" Insistió Hikari.

La chica de coletas estaba molesta, algo había sucedido que había lastimado o perturbado a Asuka; cierto, la alemana no había dicho nada, pero podía ver en los ojos celestes de su amiga que algo había sucedido… y que ésta huyera de su departamento era prueba suficiente.

"Asuka-chan no reacciona de esa forma ante nada… y si no quiere venir a la escuela ni volver al departamento es porque en ambos lugares te encuentras tu" Aclaró la chica.

Las palabras de Hikari tenían sentido… Shinji dejó salir un suspiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rei giró su mirada hacia los tres chicos, la pregunta que Hikari había hecho llamó su atención. Los rojos ojos de la albina observaban expectantes a Shinji, esperando su respuesta.

Al no haber visto a Asuka en la escuela, al igual que Shinji, pensó que a ésta se le había hecho tarde.

"_Debo de informar a Misato-san para que Sección-2 cuide de Sohryu"_ Pensó, sin percatarse del sentimiento de preocupación en su pecho.

Vio a Shinji deglutir nerviosamente y eso llamó mas su atención, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Hikari y vio como ésta frunció su ceño un poco más, ésta comenzaba a impacientarse.

"L-lo siento, no puedo hablar de esto…" Respondió Shinji desviando su mirada a un costado.

"¿¡Que!¿¡Bromeas verdad!" Gruñó Hikari peligrosamente. Rei parpadeó en sorpresa, no era el tono habitual de regaño en modo 'delegada de clase' de Hikari, sino verdadero enojo. Vio incluso como Toji se alejó un paso de su novia y a Shinji comenzar a sudar nerviosamente… El aula completa había quedado en silencio.

"Lo siento Hikari" Dijo Shinji reuniendo todo su valor para mirar a los ojos a la enfurecida chica de coletas. "Esto es algo que tengo que hablar con Asuka, no puedo decírtelo a ti…" Sentenció.

El salón completo contuvo el aire y miraron con miedo a Hikari, la respuesta de Shinji no había sido una muy amistosa que digamos. Rei por su parte encontraba el intercambio sumamente interesante, desde que se había mudado con Misato y había convivido con el resto de las chicas de NERV y de la escuela, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por este tipo de situaciones.

"Buena respuesta Ikari…" Dijo Hikari con un tono mortalmente serio mientras dejaba de fruncir el ceño y su mirada se suavizaba tan solo un poco. "…me da gusto que quieras hablar con ella y no que alguien más resuelva este problema por ti"

Rei parpadeó sorprendida, sinceramente ella esperaba una respuesta un tanto menos pacífica por parte de la vieja amiga de la pelirroja. La peli-azul miró el desconcertado rostro de Shinji con curiosidad, al parecer él tampoco, ni el novio de Hikari, ni el resto del grupo esperaba esa reacción por parte de Hikari.

"H-hai… solo quiero pensar que decirle" Murmuró Shinji, aun utilizando palabras cautelosas.

Hikari asintió en respuesta y se dio la vuelta para reanudar sus labores como delegada de clase.

"¿Ikari-kun?" Llamó Rei unos momentos después.

"¿H-hai Ayanami?"

"¿Quién está cuidando a Rock?" Preguntó una intrigada y preocupada piloto Eva.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lunes 26 de Marzo. 1130 Horas.

Las gradas del colegio Jindai se encontraban llenas por los animados espectadores conformados por amigos, conocidos y familiares de los alumnos de los colegios participantes.

Hace apenas un par de horas atrás que Atsunobu Hayshimizu había dado el discurso de bienvenida en compañía de los presidentes del colegio estudiantil y directivos de las otras escuelas.

El festival tendría una duración de tres días, en los cuales se llevarían a cabo todos los diversos eventos competitivos de las diversas aéreas disciplinarias. Empezando desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde.

En estos momentos, uno de los eventos de apertura que se llevaba a cabo era el de Karate, aunque se estaban realizando varios de forma simultánea éste último se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio del colegio.

"Es una pena que Asuka no esté presente…" Dijo una seria Misato desde las gradas.

"Hai, insistí en que viniera pero se negó rotundamente…" Contestó Hikari.

"Por cierto, muchas gracias por estarla cuidando y llevarle ropa limpia" Agregó Misato animadamente.

Misato se había escapado de NERV, con los positivos resultados de los pilotos de los últimos días así como la ausencia del comandante, no había representado ningún problema… éstos eran sus días no oficiales de vacaciones.

La mujer se encontraba acompañada por Hikari y Rei, cada una a su costado; y a su alrededor, así como en las gradas de enfrente y atrás, estaban distribuidas Kaname, Kyoko, Ren, Mizuki y un par de chicas del club de natación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas cuantas gradas mas al frente se encontraban Toji, Kensuke, Kazama, Ono-D Shinji y Sousuke, los primero cuatro lanzando miradas furtivas al grupo de chicas a sus espaldas mientras Shinji y Sousuke observaban atentos los combates en la explanada del gimnasio.

"Aunque Tsubaki Isei es bastante bueno en combate…" Dijo Sousuke con su expresión serie y mirando con atención a uno de los combatientes. "…dudo que sea lo suficiente para enfrentar a este sujeto, Oga Tatsumi"

Shinji asintió en respuesta, el combatiente perteneciente a la escuela Ishiyama había derrotado con suma facilidad a uno de los 'favoritos' para ganar esta contienda. El chico de expresión seria y fuerte mirada ni siquiera tomaba postura de combate, se había limitado a esperar a que su confiada oponente lo atacara con un veloz golpe para esquivarlo en el último segundo y noquearlo de un descomunal golpe en la cara.

"Debiste haber participado Ikari, con tu velocidad hubiéramos ganado fácilmente el combate" Murmuró Sousuke.

"No creí que fuera necesario…" Replicó Shinji con la mirada al frente. "Confío en que Isei-san lo hará bastante bien por su cuenta"

No obstante la conversación de los otros chicos era un tanto diferente.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí nosotros y ellas allá?" Cuestionó un indignado Ono-D señalando con su pulgar y sobre su hombro el grupo de chicas a sus espaldas.

"¡Sí! ¡Esto es sexismo!" Agregó Kensuke.

"No esperaba que Misato-san nos acompañara…" Dijo Toji lanzando una mirada hacia la mujer, pero al hacerlo fue atrapado por Hikari, así que rápidamente devolvió su nerviosa y asustada mirada al frente. "…déjenlas, seguro quieren platicar de cosas de mujeres"

"Sí…" Agregó Kazama. "…lo que no sabía es que también ahora se les unieran chicas del club de fotografía"

"Oye Shinji" Llamó Toji.

"¿Qué sucede?" Replicó el cazador sin despegar su mirada del frente, ahora había dos peleadores con niveles 'normales' de combate.

"¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien las chicas del club de natación con Misato-san?" Preguntó el otro piloto Eva. Había notado que al llegar Misato las chicas del club de natación se habían acercado a saludarla muy animadamente, y que ahora algunas de ellas se unieran al grupo le causaba gran curiosidad.

"Ah… es que Ayanami las invitó al departamento a una piyamada" Respondió Shinji encogiendo los hombros y con su mirada al frente.

El grupo de chicos quedó en un silencio sepulcral, el semblante de los cuatro jóvenes se tornó sombrío mientras miraban con desprecio al cazador. "¿¡Y no nos invitaron!" Exclamaron indignados al unísono, Toji inmediatamente atrapando al cazador en una llave al cuello.

"¡Ughhhh! ¡Yogh! ¡Egthaba! ¡En Londres!" Gritó Shinji entre bocanadas de aire y forcejeando por salir del agarre de su amigo.

"Ok" Respondió un desconfiado Toji soltando su llave. La respuesta del cazador había sido suficiente para tranquilizar la furia de los cuatro chicos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado, Hikari, Rei y Misato tenían otra conversación a las que el resto de las chicas escuchaban con atención.

"Este fin de semana que la vi en las pruebas de sincronización no quise preguntarle a Asuka cuál era el problema" Dijo Misato. "No quería hacerla enojar mas con quien quiera que fuera que esté enojada" Agregó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señalaba a Shinji con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Los ojos Rei y Hikari siguieron la señal de Misato, así como los ojos de las chicas que se encontraban a su costado y espaldas y pudieron ver hacia donde señalaba la mujer. "¿Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Miya con curiosidad.

Miya se encontraba sentada atrás y a la derecha de Misato.

"¿Qué es lo que puedes decirme al respecto Hikari-chan? ¿Tienes información útil?" Cuestionó la mujer, esperando con eso confirmar su sospecha y la pregunta de la chica del club de natación. "Shinji-kun ha evitado el tema todos estos días"

La chica de coletas dejó salir un suspiro. "Siendo sincera… no veo a Asuka-chan enojada ni nada por el estilo… más bien, emmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?"

"¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!" Exclamaron las chicas de pronto, todas a la expectativas y animadas por escuchar lo que tenía que decir la delegada de clase.

Y nuevamente, Hikari dejó salir un suspiro. "Verán… esto es lo que pasó el otro día…"

/Flashback/

Residencia Horaki. 1000 Horas.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el piso de la habitación de Hikari con un control en la mano y su mirada pegada a la televisión frente a ella, con una expresión de concentración en su rostro mientras avanzaba por el mapa del First Person Shooter que jugaba en ese momento.

"Asuka" Llamó Hikari, quien la observaba en silencio desde hace unos minutos.

"¿Hai?" Respondió la alemana sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que ocurrió 'aquel evento' y obviamente Asuka no había dicho ninguna palabra al respecto.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Cuestionó con cautela la chica de coletas.

"Mmmhmmm…" Fue la respuesta de Asuka, la atención de ésta realmente se encontraba en la pantalla frente a ella.

Hikari frunció el ceño y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Ya es suficiente Asuka" Dijo con seriedad y voz demandante. "Necesito hablar contigo"

Asuka, sin girarse hacia la chica, dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y torció la boca, irritada; sabía que llegarían a esto desde el principio.

PLIP

La pantalla se congeló mientras el personaje de armadura del videojuego disparaba una bola de plasma contra un alienígena con rasgos de reptil que se cubría con un escudo circular transparente de color amarillo brillante.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Asuka girándose hacia Hikari, haciendo contacto visual con la chica de coletas por solo un segundo antes de girar su mirada irritada a un costado.

"Eso mismo quiero saber Asuka" Replicó la chica de coletas en tono serio. "No entiendo porque huiste del departam-"

"¡Ni huí! ¡Yo-"

La pelirroja interrumpió a Hikari, pero ésta última estrechó los ojos en su dirección, molesta, por lo que Asuka guardó silencio y giró su mirada a un costado nuevamente.

"Como decía…" La delegada de clase de aclaró la garganta nuevamente una vez que Asuka había guardado silencio. "…siendo sincera, no sé porqué dejaste el departamento" La alemana ya había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, en postura defensiva. "…pero siendo sincera…" Hubo una larga pausa, lo suficiente para que Asuka girara su mirada hacia su amiga. "…esperaba verte furiosa, pero te veo tranquila" Sentenció Hikari. "¿Asuka qué es lo que pasó con Ikari-kun?"

"¿Cómo sabes que fue algo con ese Baka y no Misato o Rei?" Replicó la alemana.

Hikari inmediatamente notó como el rostro de su amiga se tornaba de un color rosa; cierto, había contestado con tono molesto, pero era evidente que esa molestia era para enmascarar algo embarazoso.

"Porque has ido a NERV a pruebas de sincronización… y según dice Toji, el único lugar al que Ikari-kun no se acerca" Hikari vio como su amiga se quedaba inmediatamente sin palabras, los ojos de la pelirroja se habían abierto como platos por una fracción de segundos y deglutió saliva.

Asuka ahora sabía que era evidente para todos que algo había sucedido con Shinji.

"Además Ikari-kun dijo desde el jueves que él quería hablar contigo" Agregó la delegada sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Bingo! Asuka le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos al verse encerrada y engañada por su amiga de esa forma.

"¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?" Replicó Asuka con un gruñido.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa maternal, la pregunta de la piloto Eva era más bien ¿Por qué me dices eso HASTA ahora?'.

"No sé qué sucedió Asuka-chan. Pero no puedes seguir evitando a Ikari-kun… tienes que hablar con él"

"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil" Murmuró Asuka, desviando su mirada a un costado… no obstante, al conocer a la pelirroja desde ya hace muchos años por la forma en que Asuka jugaba con sus manos, le daba a notar a Hikari lo nerviosa que ésta se encontraba.

"Asuka-chan, en estas últimas semanas te he visto con Ikari-kun" Dijo mirando con suavidad a la piloto y sonriendo levemente. "…cero que ya te lo he dicho antes, y lo diré de nuevo…" Hubo una breve pausa, momento en el que Asuka miró de reojo a su amiga antes de pegar su mirada en el suelo nuevamente a sabiendas de lo que Hikari diría. "No te había visto pasar voluntariamente tanto tiempo con ningún chico, y menos sonreír como lo has hecho últimamente cuando estás con Ikari-kun"

"¡Nada de eso! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No sé de donde sacas esas cosas!" Replicó Asuka alzando la voz, furiosa… su rostro de color rojo y respirando agitadamente, su ceño fruncido y mirando a su amiga a los ojos con enojo. La pelirroja comenzaba a frustrarse. "¿¡Porque no me dejan en paz al respecto! ¡Todos se están fijando en nosotros como si no tuvieran nada que hacer! ¡Lo único que quiero es no pensar en ese baka!"

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platos… y el furioso rostro de Asuka se tornó aterrado ante las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

La cabellera de Asuka sombreó sus ojos al momento que se ponía de pie. "Tengo que salir un momento" Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente del departamento de Hikari un par de brazos la envolvieron por detrás, manteniéndola en su lugar.

"Solo diré una cosa más y prometo ya no molestarte al respecto…" Dijo Hikari en un murmuro contra la espalda de Asuka. "…Ikari-kun está también triste y confundido, no eres la única afectada… siempre has sido una chica valiente y sin miedo, por favor no dejes las cosas así… prométeme que harás algo al respecto"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Asuka no se movía ni decía nada, ni siquiera forcejeaba para escapar del agarre de su amiga.

Unos instantes después finalmente la pelirroja rompió el silencio. "Eso es lo que intento… quiero saber que decir…" Dijo con un tono frustrado de voz.

Eso fue suficiente para Hikari. "Bien…" Murmuró mientras la soltaba. "¿Quieres ir por una nieve?" Invitó.

Eso fue suficiente para que Asuka sonriera levemente. "H-hai…" Replicó con voz tranquila. "Solo déjame ponerme algo… no quiero salir a la calle en pijamas"

"¿Quieres que le pida a Toji que le pida a Misato-san ropa tuya para que la traiga?" Preguntó Hikari, notando que la ropa que había traído su amiga era escasa, y si planeaba quedarse unos días más necesitaría un par de cambios extras.

"No confío en tu novio… ¿Qué tal si roba mi ropa interior para vendérsela a los pervertidos de la escuela?" Replicó la alemana sonriendo divertida.

Hikari puso una cara de puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Mi Toji-kun no es un pervertido…"

"Es increíble lo ciega que eres…" Replicó Asuka.

"_Tú también amiga mía, tu también…"_ Pensó la chica de coletas.

/Fin de Flashback/

Los ojos de Misato parecieron brillar de pronto mientras sonreía serenamente con su mirada fija en la nuca del chico un par de gradas frente a ella. "Ya veo…" Murmuró la mujer, su sonrisa ampliándose levemente pero con un aire maternal en ésta.

"¿Qué sucede Misato-san?" Preguntó Hikari curiosa.

"Nada" Respondió la Mayor negando con la cabeza y esbozando una media sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Hikari. "Solo estoy segura que se arreglarán" Agregó guiñándole el ojo.

Hikari alzó las cejas y asintió levemente, no del todo convencida por las palabras de la mujer, pero decidió no insistir en el tema.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que comenzó el torneo de karate de los colegios, y debido a que no había muchos participantes, en estos momentos habían llegado a la final.

Los tres miembros del club de Karate bajo la tutela de Tsubaki habían llegado lejos, pero solamente uno de ellos había logrado quedar entre los primeros ocho finalistas.

En realidad, del Top-10 de los peleadores, cuatro de ellos formaban parte del colegio Ishiyama y uno de esos cuatro se encontraba en la final actualmente contra Tsubaki.

"Esos sujetos de Ishiyama no son muy… emm… ortodoxos para combatir" Dijo Shinji Kazama mientras enfocaba en el lente de su cámara a los últimos dos participantes del torneo de Karate.

"Cierto…" Agregó Sousuke con la mirada pegada en los dos últimos participantes. "…esperemos que Tsubaki logre hacerle frente satisfactoriamente"

Shinji se limitó a asentir solamente, el tono de voz de Sousuke decía mucho, este sujeto, Oga Tatsumi, no era un peleador ordinario y lo había demostrado en los demás combates… en cierta forma Tsubaki había tenido suerte de no haber peleado con él en rondas anteriores, porque de otra forma no hubiera quedado en las finales.

"¡VAAAAMOS AMOR MIO!"

Los chicos se giraron sus miradas a sus espaldas y observaron, con gotas de sudor en sus frentes, a una eufórica Mitsuki, quien blandía una bandera con el rostro de Tsubaki en ésta.

"Fan girls…" Murmuró Kensuke encogiendo los hombros y devolviendo su mirada al frente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tsubaki Issei tomó postura de combate, observando con molestia como su rival se quedaba de pie con sus brazos colgando a los costados… con una expresión y postura desinteresada y despreocupada.

El referí se encontraba de pie entre los dos, su brazo extendido hacia arriba y listo para bajarlo rápidamente en 'seña de combate'.

"¡Comiencen!" Exclamó el referí.

El karateka de Jindai ya había visto pelear al chico de cabello oscuro, y sabía que este era muy ágil y muy fuerte al ver como esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de sus rivales desde distancias ridículamente cortas, así como noquearlos de un solo poderoso y descomunal golpe.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó Tsubaki lanzándose rápidamente al ataque, lanzando su puño derecho contra el rostro de su oponente.

Pero Oga esquivó el golpe en el último segundo haciendo su rostro a un costado y lanzando una patada al costado de Tsubaki, quien a pesar del ataque que acababa de realizar pudo usar sus brazos como escudo para evitar que la patada hiciera contacto directo con su costado.

"_Bien…"_ Tsubaki incluso aprovechó la patada de su contrincante para sujetar su pierna y tratar de lanzarlo por el aire.

"¡Whoa!" Exclamó Oga al verse lanzando a un costado, pero no perdió el equilibrio al caer, simplemente puso sus manos al frente y dio una maroma para caer de nuevo de pie. "Eso estuvo cerca murmuró… cas-"

WHIFF

El joven de inexpresivo rostro apenas pudo evitar otro golpe dirigido a su rostro, el cual fue seguido por una ráfaga de golpes.

"_¡Rayos!"_ Pensó Tsubaki apretando los dientes, no lograba acertar ninguno de sus golpes… Oga simplemente los esquivaba o bloqueaba con sus manos. "Tshh…" Gruñó irritado… fue ahí cuando comenzó a utilizar una combinación de patadas y golpes en el combate, con los cuales había logrado hacer más que el resto de los oponentes de Oga.

El chico de Ishiyama sonrió satisfecho, no esperaba realmente encontrar un buen oponente en este torneo, él simplemente había entrado porque uno de sus profesores lo había olvidado… al igual que al resto de sus compañeros. "Ya no tendré que matar a ese estúpido de Zenjuro" Gruñó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras esquivaba la veloz ráfaga de golpes de Tsubaki.

"¡Deja de hablar y esquivar! ¡Atácame!" Exclamó un molesto Tsubaki al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Oga.

"Tshh…" Tsubaki era un buen oponente, probablemente más fuerte que algunos de sus compañeros de clases… pero ya había peleado con gente más fuerte. "Como quieras…" Murmuró.

PUUFF

Los ojos de Tsubaki se tornaron de color blanco, y el animado y expectante público exclamó un sonoro y unísono '¡oh!' de sorpresa al ver como el puño de Oga se hundía en el plexo solar del karateka de cabello largo.

El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tsubaki retrocediera un par de pasos antes de dejar caer su peso sobre una de sus rodillas al tratar de recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones y controlar el dolor en su pecho_. "¿¡Quien rayos es este tipo!"_ Pensó sorprendido y alzando la vista, pero ésta se encontraba nublada y borrosa por la falta de oxigeno… un solo golpe lo había aturdido.

"¡Alto!" Exclamó el referí para detener el combate por un momento… Oga había obtenido un punto de tres. El referí se acercó a Tsubaki y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?" Preguntó inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

El karateka de Jindai apretó los dientes y asintió mientras se ponía de píe, mareándose un poco en el proceso. "Continuemos" Dijo tomando postura de combate nuevamente y esperando la seña del referí.

Oga se paró frente a Tsubaki con la misma postura de cuando había iniciado el combate, solo que ahora con una expresión seria en su rostro, emocionado porque el combate se había prolongado un poco más en comparación del resto de los chicos con los que había estado combatiendo.

El referí se paró entre los dos chicos con su brazo extendido hacia arriba, observó a los dos chicos para asegurarse que estuvieran listos para la siguiente ronda e hizo la seña de combate nuevamente. "¡Comiencen!"

Tsubaki frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. En estos momentos lo único en su mirada era la imagen de su contrincante. "Iré con todo…" Murmuró. "¡Haaaa!"

Se lanzó al ataque en una ráfaga de golpes menos veloces que los anteriores pero cargados de fuerza.

Oga esbozó una media sonrisa al notar el cambio en el ataque de Tsubaki. _"Entonces yo también voy en serio…"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!" Tsubaki abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiendo inmediatamente un fuerte dolor en el costado de su rostro. "¿Pero qué…?" No se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela ni combatiendo. "¿Como-"

FLAP

"Veo que ya despertaste" Las blancas cortinas a su alrededor se abrieron de pronto y se abrió paso su conocido rival del Colegio Jindai.

"¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Cuestionó Tsubaki confundido, aunque para ese momento ya imaginaba la respuesta.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Cuestionó Sousuke alzando una ceja.

El karateka apretó la quijada. "Perdí… ¿no es así?" Cuestionó agachando su mirada y apretando los puños con fuerza.

"Hai… obtuviste el segundo lugar del torneo…" Replicó Sousuke.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Tsubaki con la mirada pegada en las sábanas blancas de la cama de la enfermería.

"Como sea, es bueno ver que estás consiente nuevamente sin estragos mayores…" Dijo Sousuke mientras se daba la vuelta. "…avisaré a los demás"

"¿Estragos mayores?" Cuestionó Tsubaki confundido.

El mercenario se detuvo por un segundo y se giró hacia el karateka. "Hai…" Respondió tranquilamente. "…tal vez gustes verte en un espejo" Agregó dándose la vuelta y dejando a Tsubaki solo en la habitación.

El karateka frunció el ceño y se giró para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, al agacharse para tomar sus tenis se mareó levemente pero hizo caso omiso a esto, se puso de pie y caminó al baño de la enfermería.

Al verse en el espejo una expresión blanca se postró en su rostro por unos segundos… antes de tornarse en una aterrada.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Exclamó derrotado.

Tenía un feo moretón en el costado derecho de su rostro el cual cubría su ojo y parte de su mejilla… está era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así.

"¡AMOR MIO! ¡TSUBAKI! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?"

Escandalosos gritos provenientes de una frenética Mizuki se hicieron presentes en la habitación y el rostro del karateka se llenó de un más temor.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó aterrado. "¡DEEEEJAME EN PAAAAAAAZ!"

Fuera de la habitación, el grupo de amigos del mercenario y del piloto de la unidad 01, rieron nerviosamente con gotas de sudor en sus frentes.

"Bueno, al menos ya no estará preocupada…" Murmuró Kaname con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Explanada principal. 1600 Horas.

"¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Ayanami va a concursar junto con Sagara!" Exclamaban los chicos del colegio Jindai mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela y trataban de abrirse paso a través del mar de gente de diversos colegios que se encontraba en la explanada.

Gracias a las influencias del consejo estudiantil del Colegio Jindai el grupo de amigos, junto con las chicas del club de natación, había logrado ponerse hasta en frente de toda la gente, obteniendo una vista privilegiada del concurso.

Esta era una competencia que se realizaría con relativa rapidez, solamente eran catorce personas las que participaban de entre todos los colegio en el concurso de tiro… y dos de ellos eran Rei y Sousuke.

"¡Vamos Ayanami!" ¡Acábalos Sagara!" "¡Ustedes pueden!" "¡Tu puedes Rei-chan!"

Misato no podía estar más feliz, su siempre callada y antisocial protegida había comenzado a salir de su caparazón. Se había sorprendido mucho al saber que participaría en el concurso de natación, pero mucho más al ver que además participaría en un concurso de tiro. Misato Katsuragi estaba orgullosa de Rei, y su satisfecha sonrisa lo decía todo. "¡Que muerdan el polvo Rei-chan!" Gritó.

Kyoko, Kensuke y Kazama enfocaban sus cámaras en los dos participantes de sus colegios.

Rei y Sousuke, al igual que el resto de los participantes, se encontraban frente a una máquina simuladora con un arma en mano; las pantallas de cada una de las máquinas eran proyectadas en una pantalla gigante para que el resto del público pudiera ver los disparos de cada uno de los participantes.

El anunciador apareció unos instantes después con micrófono en mano. "¡Buenas tardes damas y caballeros!" Exclamó mientras saludaba a todos con un gesto de su mano. "¡Es un placer que nos acompañen aquí esta tarde!"

El anunciador hizo una breve pausa en lo que el público devolvía el saludo.

"Como ustedes saben, estos jóvenes a mis espaldas participarán en el concurso de tiro al blanco"

El hombre se giró hacia los chicos y extendió su brazo y mano para señalar a uno de los participantes. "¡Comencemos con las presentaciones!" Exclamó.

Unos minutos después, después de presentar a cada uno de los participantes, procedió a explicar el concurso.

"Este concurso estará dividido en dos secciones… una fase de eliminatoria donde se pondrá a prueba el tiro de nuestros concursantes y se seleccionarán los seis mejores resultados…" Explicó. "…posteriormente…" Continuó. "…procederemos con un simulador combate de disparos, donde se pondrá a prueba no solo el tiro de las concursantes, sino su destreza de tiro con enemigos simultáneos y veloces"

"Oigan…" Llamó Kensuke con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "…eso última suena al juego en el que concursaron Ayanami y Sagara el otro día en el arcade"

"Hai…" Explicó Ren, quien apareció de la nada entre ellos con su mirada pegada en los dos participantes del colegio Jindai. "…este concurso fue propuesto por el presidente del club de tiro del colegio Azabu" Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente. "…es un gusto saber que contamos con dos hábiles participantes"

"¡Por favor! ¡Atención todos los concursantes! ¡Prepárense para comenzar nuestro concurso!" Exclamó el presentador, haciendo que el público gritara emocionado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rei puso un pie al frente mientras sujetaba la culata del arma de plástico con sus dos manos y la levantaba a la altura de sus hombros… la peli-azul no tenía su común blanca expresión, en este momento sus ceño se había fruncido ligeramente al tiempo que sus ojos se estrechaban, el rostro de la piloto de la Unidad 00 era uno de total concentración.

Sousuke tomó una postura similar a la de Rei, aunque con una expresión más relajada en su rostro… para alguien que utilizaba armas de verdad, contra personas de verdad, este juego era simplemente eso… un juego.

El resto de los concursantes tomó su propia postura frente a las máquinas, apuntando las armas de plástico hacia la pantalla, esperando el silbatazo de inicio.

"¡Jóvenes participantes! ¡Deberán de derribar todos los objetivos móviles posibles!" Exclamó el anunciador. "¡Iniciamos en tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Ahora!"

En la pantalla de las máquinas apareció el mensaje 'GO' con grandes letras rojas.

Rei tomó un hondo respiro y se preparó mentalmente, en la pantalla había aparecido un campo abierto con una zona boscosa al fondo, y en la esquina un contador con el número cien en azul, y a un lado el número cero en amarillo.

FLIP

Un disco blanco apareció desde la parte inferior de la pantalla y este se alejaba hacia el fondo boscoso haciendo un arco en ángulo, el disco había salido de los tres cuartos del lado izquierdo y se dirigía hacia la derecha.

CRACK

El contador azul ahora decía noventa y nueve, mientras que el contador amarillo había cambiado a uno en el momento que el disco explotó en el aire al recibir un certero disparo por parte de Rei.

Pero no pasó menos de una fracción de segundo cuando otro disco apareció ahora del lado contrario, con mayor velocidad pero con un arco de menor altura y en línea recta.

CRACK

No importaba, Rei no se estaba distrayendo con los contadores, se encontraba enfocada a la actividad en mano. Y nuevamente el contador amarillo había cambiado.

Sousuke sonrió levemente para sí con orgullo, no había fallado ningún tiro hasta el momento. Ya había pasado alrededor de un minuto y el contador azul tenía el número cincuenta y uno, mientras que su contador amarillo tenía el número cuarenta y nueve.

El mercenario se aisló de su alrededor, no escuchaba las porras y gritos del público o del anunciados… al igual que el resto de los participantes, no se dejaba distraer por esos factores externos.

FLIP FLIP

El contador azul llegó a los cincuenta, y justo en ese momento las cejas de Sousuke se alzaron en sorpresa cuando dos discos aparecieron de la parte inferior de la pantalla y se dirigían hacia la zona boscosa al fondo, cada una con dirección, velocidad y altura diferente.

CRACK CRACK

Sí, lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora el concurso era más divertido y menos monótono; además, en el fondo pudo escuchar a uno de los participantes maldecir… eso era bueno, alguien no había podido ajustarse rápidamente a este cambio de 'escenario'.

FLIP FLIP

CRACK CRACK

Por los siguientes segundos continuaron apareciendo discos en la pantalla, de manera aleatoria a veces aparecían dos discos, para luego cambiar y solo ser lanzando un disco.

FLIP

CRACK

Sousuke había estado tan concentrado en el concurso cuando comenzaron a aparecer los discos dobles que había olvidado parpadear y sus ojos ahora le ardían un poco, así que aprovechó la aparición de un disco único para parpadear y descansar su mirada pro una fracción de segundo… y sí, ese parpadeo había hecho la diferencia porque sus ojos dejaron de arder inmediatamente.

Rei se mantenía serena durante el concurso, su contador amarillo complementaba al contador azul, y ambos sumaban cien.

Pero además de Rei y Sousuke, otra chica llevaba un marcador perfecto, su nombre era Chiaki del colegio Ishiyama, a la cual le seguían muy de cerca otros tres participantes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo de chicos observaba boquiabiertos la destreza de sus dos amigos, aunque en cierta forma a algunos no les sorprendía tanto el buen tiro de Sousuke al ser éste el ampliamente conocido como el otaku militar por excelencia del Colegio Jindai.

Pero Rei era una historia diferente, su desempeño en NERV como piloto era prácticamente un secreto así como las habilidades que había desarrollado en su entrenamiento, la chica nunca había participado en nada desde hacía muchos años, y verla desempeñarse de esa forma en este concurso realmente los sorprendía.

Shinji sonrió ampliamente. "Quien lo diría de Ayanami" Dijo en voz alta y con la mirada fija en la pantalla de Rei.

"¡Rei-chan es genial!" Exclamó una extasiada Misato mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

"¡TU PUEDES AYANAMI! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!" Gritaron las chicas del club de natación al unísono, lideradas por Ayatsuji.

"¡Vamos Sousuke! ¡Al fin puedes hacer algo bueno con el otaku militar que llevas dentro!" Gritó Kaname haciendo que el grupo explotara en una carcajada.

Sin percatarse, el grupo era observado con atención por una figura que se encontraba en la primera línea del costado derecho.

A pesar de traer puesta encima una gabardina y sombrero, la femenina figura de la misteriosa persona se podía notar; su rostro estaba cubierto por unas grandes gafas oscuras... pero el sombrero no alcanzaba a cubrir bien su radiante cabello rojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La primer parte del concurso pareció, para los participantes, durar largos momentos, pero solamente habían pasado poco más de dos minutos. Todos podían sentir la adrenalina en sus venas, y se encontraban emocionados por el concurso y ansiosos por escuchar los resultados; bueno, esto último no era del todo cierto, ya que de todos los concursantes tres se encontraban calmos e inalterables, éstos eran Rei, Chiaki y Sousuke… quienes tenían resultados perfectos en sus pantallas.

"¡Creo que ya sabemos quienes de seguro pasarán a la siguiente ronda!" Exclamó el anunciador al ver los puntajes perfectos de los tres chicos. "¡Veamos el resto!"

Unos momentos después habían sido seleccionados otros tres chicos provenientes de las tres escuelas, quienes habían tenido puntajes casi perfectos.

"¡Ahora llevaremos nuestro concurso a un nivel un tanto diferente!" Exclamó el anunciador por el micrófono. "¡Aquí los puntajes de nuestros participantes puede emparejarse!"

En la pantalla de la consola apareció el intro de un videojuego conocido para Sousuke, uno que había jugado anteriormente en los arcades con sus compañeros de Jindai… y eso fue suficiente para que esbozara una sonrisa confiada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Felicidades Rei-chaaaaaaan!" Exclamó Misato infantilmente mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Rei contra su pecho en un poderoso abrazo de oso. "¡Te luciste el día de hoy! ¡Estuviste genial!"

"Emm… Arigato Misato-san" Replicó la peli-azul un poco incómoda por el asfixiante abrazo de la mujer.

"Gracias a Sagara-kun y Ayanami-san nos hemos podido emparejar con los colegios de Ishiyama y Garasuyama" Agregó Kyoko.

La segunda parte de la competencia había tenido un final predecible. Aunque requería más velocidad que puntería, los resultados perfectos que obtuvieron tres participantes en la primera ronda habían definido a los ganadores.

Con un puntaje de noventa y seis en la segunda parte de la competencia, el mercenario lideró el concurso, seguido por Rei con ochenta y nueve, finalizando con Chiaki con ochenta y siete.

Los puntajes recibidos por los concursaste en primer, segundo y tercer lugar se habían sumado a la tabla de puntos totales de todas las escuelas, y de las más de ocho actividades que fueron realizadas ese día, Jindai ocupaba el segundo lugar después de Ishiyama.

"¡Celebremos!" Exclamó una eufórica Misato mientras agitaba un brazo en el aire y el otro lo envolvía alrededor de los hombros de Rei.

"Mi-misato-san…" Llamó Hikari sonriendo nerviosamente, a sabiendas de que a la mujer le sobraban pretextos para hacer festejar. "¿Qué le parece si mejor celebramos una vez que acaben los concursos?"

"¿Pero porqueeee?" Se quejó Misato haciendo un puchero y con voz infantil. "¡Yo quiero celebrar!"

"¡Porque si nos desvelamos o terminamos con resaca nos va a ir mal!" Intervino Miya alegremente. "¡Kukuku!"

"Oummm…" Misato asintió derrotada. "¡Pero ganen o pierdan habrá fiesta al finalizar el festival!" Exclamó.

Los chicos del grupo rieron entre dientes y asintieron. "Haaaaaai" Exclamaron al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka se dejó caer en la cama de Hikari, la cual estaba en una habitación del segundo piso de la casa y tenía una ventana que daba vista a la calle.

Tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa lisa de color blanco y la gabardina desabotonada; a un costado de ella estaba el sombrero y gafas que había utilizado para mantener su identidad en un bajo perfil.

Sus azules ojos estaban pegados en el techo con un aire distante en éstos, su rostro era tranquilo, aunque se podía notar que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver el gran grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban apoyando a Rei y a Sousuke esa tarde, todos se veían bastante animados y no podía evitar molestarse un poco, nadie parecía haberse preocupado porque ella no estuviera, ni siquiera Shinji.

"¡Aggghhh! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No de nuevo!" Gruñó frustrada.

Se encontraba en un conflicto interno, los eventos de unos días atrás se repetían en su mente una y otra vez en todo momento, tenía que mantener su mente ocupada para poder concentrarse en otras cosas.

"Rayos…" Murmuró dejando salir un suspiro.

Pero lo que había hecho el día de hoy era vergonzoso de admitir, quería ir al festival, convivir con todos… pero ahí estaría él; a última hora decidió ir de incognito a la hora en que participaría Sousuke en el concurso de tiro, sabía que ahí estarían todos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Rei concursar también, no obstante, el haber asistido solamente la hizo terminar más molesta y retirarse antes de que el concurso terminara.

La alemana dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. Ella quería respuestas, quería entender… y esto solamente la había dejado más confundida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro.

En verdad estaba animado por los resultados de este primer día de festival, realmente la había pasado muy bien con todos el día de hoy… pero sentía un hueco en el estómago, por más que quería ignorarlo, él sabía que alguien hizo falta ese día.

Desde 'ese' día su mente había estado intranquila… tantas bromas que hacían entre él y Asuka, así como los serios comentarios de Toji respecto a ellos lo habían hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas.

Se había besado con Asuka, sí, eso era algo, ¡algo grande! Pero esto solo lo llevaba a cuestionarse aun más las cosas.

Entonces como lo decía Toji. ¿Realmente le gustaba a Asuka? O como decía Kaji. ¿Realmente se había ganado el respeto de la pelirroja?

Él siempre había respetado y admirado a Asuka, no eran solo palabras huecas que usaba para evadir el tema cuando las personas le preguntaban si le gustaba la chica… pero también debía admitir que la belleza de la piloto lo había cautivado desde que la había conocido… ¿A él le gustaba? Sí, lo admitía para sí mismo, pero años atrás, la forma en que Asuka lo trataba, lo único que le decía era que ella lo despreciaba…

Pero han pasado más de dos años, la forma en que los dos se llevan ahora es muy diferente, ahora pueden tener una conversación e incluso divertirse. Jamás creyó poder pasar tiempo con Asuka y no sentirse nervioso o incómodo; o simplemente… saber que Asuka se divertía estando con él.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Tenía que saber que era lo que Asuka pensaba, necesitaba esa respuesta, saber que significó ese beso… y es por eso que se encontraba en este momento frente a la casa de Hikari.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka dejó salir un gruñido de frustración… Las cosas habían cambiado, mucho. Recordaba esos días atrás cuando se burlaba y atormentaba al joven japonés, era divertido molestarlo, ver como se retorcía ante sus palabras.

Pero habían cambiado a tal grado que todavía hace un mes atrás llamaba a Kaji y lo invitaba a salir… pero incluso eso se esfumó con el regreso del tercer elegido. De pronto el agente de cola de caballo dejó de estar en su mente, para ser remplazado por un chico de ojos azul cobalto.

Sí, era verdad, ahora le parecía divertido pasar tiempo con él, y aunque aun se burlaba de éste, las respuestas de Shinji a sus burlas eran un tanto diferentes… Cierto, aun se sonrojaba y avergonzaba, pero ahora seguía su juego e incluso la retaba.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos, pero lo único que logró recordar fueron las manos de Shinji y su cintura, la cálida radiación de su cuerpo contra el de ella y los labios del cazador capturando los de ella en ese beso caluroso.

"No necesito a nadie…" Gruñó desesperada.

Pero eso ya no le servía para convencerse.

Durante los pasados años siempre había proclamado su amor por Kaji, afirmando que él era el único hombre que el que aceptaría como pareja… pero eso último destrozaba las palabras que salieron de su boca unos instantes atrás. No necesitaba estar con nadie… ¿Y cómo podía explicar esa contradicción con Kaji?

¿Y porque ahora más que nunca le era más difícil decir que la única persona para ella era Kaji? Antes solía creer eso, a pesar de las nulas probabilidades de que eso se cumpliera… pero ahora le sonaba estúpido, no se atrevía a decir esas palabras en alto, eran tan estúpidas que no se atrevía a decirlas.

/ Flash /

La imagen de Shinji sujetándola después de la cena de Whiteday en el momento que se rompió su zapatilla.

/ Flash /

La figura de ambos bailando al son de la suave música en la mansión de los Mallory.

/ Flash /

Ella coqueteando con él en el balcón de la habitación de Shinji en la mansión Windgates.

/ Flash /

El sentimiento plenitud cuando sus labios tocaban los de él.

Asuka abrió sus ojos y éstos se pegaron en el techo. Cada una de esas imágenes había acelerado el latir de su corazón…

"Oh por Dios, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?…" Murmuró conteniendo el aliento. "¿Cómo puede ser que… Me guste Baka-Shinji?" Sus últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

Sí, acababa de admitir para ella misma que podía tener cierto nivel indefinido de afecciones hacia Shinji… ¡No iba a decir nuevamente en voz alta que le gustaba ese idiota!

Asuka cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar el rubor que podía sentir que se postraba en su rostro, pero para su suerte no había nadie más en la habitación.

Eran incontables las veces que había reproducido la imagen del beso en su mente… pero nunca había analizado algo hasta este momento. ¿Por qué estaba aquí con Hikari?

No sabía cómo encarar a Shinji después de lo ocurrido, no sabía que decir o hacer después de 'ese evento'… eso era fácil de deducir. Pero a ella nunca le habían faltado las palabras, a decir verdad todavía tenía mucho que decirle esa noche antes de que se comenzaran a besar. ¡Ella estaba realmente furiosa!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba furiosa… ¿Por qué estaba furiosa?

"Se acobardó…" Murmuró con voz baja y monótona. Ese había sido el disparador… el Shinji de hace dos años de pronto parecía haber vuelto y remplazado al Shinji de hoy, al Shinji que le gustaba; ese cobarde y patético de dos años atrás de alguna forma parecía haber vuelto.

Pero fue un momento de debilidad ¿no es cierto? Shinji había aclamado que pelearía cuando lo necesitaran, que estaría ahí, que no huiría… ¿Podía creerle?

Eso lo decidiría todo, si él la convencía de que no huiría, de que estaría ahí y pelearía sin darles la espalda y que podía contar con él en todo momento, sería entonces cuando ella podría…

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo de golpe y por alguna razón sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana de Hikari, ésta clamaba su atención de alguna forma, como si le dijera en un lenguaje incomprensible que se acercara y se asomara fuera.

No dio importancia, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana; una vez frente a ésta, dirigió su mirada a la acera frente a la casa de Hikari y sintió que su corazón saltó en su pecho comenzando a latir con fuerza y que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta… La chica dio un salto para atrás alejándose de la ventana rápidamente.

Su rostro se había tornado de color rojo y estaba totalmente nerviosa; frunció el seño al notar que se sentía como sus estúpidas compañeras de clase, emocionándose estúpidamente y poniéndose nerviosa frente al chico que le gustaba.

Y eso era lo que pasaba… Shinji estaba de pie en la acera frente a la casa de su amiga.

Giró su mirada hacia la puerta y agradeció que Hikari no hubiera llegado aún a casa, y al ver que el terreno era seguro y que nadie se acercaba, con el sigilo de un gato, Asuka caminó hacia el costado de la ventana, y se asomó por la orilla del marco. _"Por Dios, soy patética…" _Pensó mientras observaba expectante al chico desde su posición oculta.

Podía ver que estaba nervioso, sabía que él estaba nervioso… verlo apuñar y desempuñar sus manos lo delataba. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que vio eso último en él, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuó observándolo.

"_¿Viene a buscarme?"_ Eso era obvio.

"_¿Qué es lo que va a decir?"_ Obvio, el tema era el beso.

"_¿Estará enojado?"_ Imposible, a final de cuentas se había besado con Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"_¿Pedirá disculpas cobardemente?"_ Si ese era el caso Asuka lo molería a golpes.

"_O… ¿Se retractará?" _Ese último pensamiento si la hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué tal si a él nunca le gustó ella y para él esto había sido un error?

"_¡Mujer! ¡Mantén la compostura!"_ La regañó una parte de sí misma. Y eso fue suficiente para que la inseguridad se esfumara y se enfocara nuevamente en observar que era lo que hacía el chico fuera de la casa de Hikari.

La pelirroja casi ríe al verlo, Shinji había sacudido su cabeza y deglutido saliva nerviosamente. Sus ojos azul cielo observaban expectantes cada movimiento del chico, pero su rostro se llenó de extrañeza cuando lo vio girar su mirada a un costado, al parecer divisando algo a lo lejos, luego vio el rostro del chico alarmarse mientras miraba a los alrededores desesperadamente antes de finalmente desaparecer rápidamente utilizando su velocidad.

"¿Pero qué…?" Asuka alzó una ceja… el cazador se había esfumado. Miró desde su escondite por todos los alrededores de la casa de Hikari sin obtener seña del chico. Cuando de pronto aparecieron Toji y Hikari caminando tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose a la casa. "Oh…" Murmuró comprendiendo que había ahuyentado al chico.

"Baka cobarde…" Murmuró dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama con la mirada pegada en el techo y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No muy lejos de la casa de Hikari, escondido detrás de un árbol, Shinji observaba a Toji y Hikari despedirse frente a la casa de la chica de coletas.

"Que problemático…" Murmuró. De pronto toda su determinación se había esfumando. "Vendré otro día" Agregó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara. Más tarde.

"No te preocupes Chidori, puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta" Dijo Sousuke con tono tranquilo de voz.

"Mmm…" Kaname tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos desconfiados se estrechaban en dirección del mercenario.

Mao y Kurtz, sonriendo divertidos, solo observaban la escena frente ellos sin decir nada.

"Solo reproduciré esta película" Agregó el mercenario alzando una caja de color amarillo que decía en la portada 'Rugby for dummies'.

"De cualquier forma me quiero asegurar que tu e Ikari-kun interpreten las reglas de forma adecuada" Replicó Kaname con desconfianza.

"Ya veo" Murmuró Sousuke con seriedad y cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. "Chidori, debo decir que me lastima tu desconfianza en nuestro sentido común y capacidad de análi-"

"¡Le rompiste la quijada a un tipo en el último partido!" Exclamó Kaname con la cara roja. "¡Claro que desconfío de ti!"

"Es un error que le pasa a cualquiera" Respondió Sousuke inocentemente y encogiendo los hombros.

La whispered tuvo un tic en el ojo. "Claro que no" Gruñó.

"Chidori, comprendo tu incapacidad de confiar en las decisiones de los demás, sé que es por ello que te postulas como delegada de clase con frecuencia, déjame recomend-"

WAAAK

El discurso de Sousuke fue cortado de golpe por un abanico de papel golpeando su cabeza.

"No se diga una palabra más…" Gruñó Kaname. "…me quedaré a vigilar. ¿Algún problema sargento?"

"¡Señor! ¡No señor!" Exclamó Sousuke en tono militar.

Por su parte, el francotirador y la Liuteniente, solamente reían en el fondo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Martes 27 de Marzo del 2018. 0840 Horas.

Shinji caminaba hacia la escuela, un paso lento en su caminar y una expresión cansada y adolorida en su rostro.

El día anterior había vuelto tarde a su departamento después de ver una gran parte de un instructivo de Rugby junto con Sousuke y Kaname, y habían terminado alrededor de las once de la noche. Pero terminó durmiéndose cerca de la una de la mañana mientras se preparaba para el día siguiente… día en el que se levantaría temprano para ir a entrenar con Hiko Seijuro.

"Estoy seguro que Hiko-san quiere matarme…" Murmuró dolorosamente. El entrenamiento del día de hoy había sido brutal, pero había valido la pena ya que hoy había aprendido algo nuevo.

/ Flashback /

"Como ya te lo he dicho antes…" Dijo Hiko mientras empuñaba su espada. Se encontraba un par de metros al costado de Shinji con la vista al frente.

Por otro lado, el cazador respiraba agitadamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, intentado recuperar el aliento y sobreponerse al dolor de los golpes que recibió en su combate con el sucesor de Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"…que domines tu velocidad ya es una gran ganancia para aprender el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, y probablemente estés listo para aprender una técnica base…" Continuó el pelirrojo con su mirada en un poste de madera clavado en el suelo a unos diez metros frente a ellos. Un instante después Sorata flexionó una pierna y la usó como impulso al correr de forma inhumanamente veloz en dirección del poste de madera.

Al estar a un metro de distancia, Hiko dio un giro completo sobre su pie izquierdo y blandió su espada en diagonal contra el poste a la altura de un cuello humano, aunque lo único visible para una persona normal hubiera sido solamente un hilo de color plateado por la velocidad de la estocada, y finalmente, una fracción de segundo después, la parte superior del poste de madera se desprendió y desplomó al suelo con un corte diagonal limpio.

Hiko, se encontraba reclinado sobre su flexionada pierna derecha mientras la punta de su espada apuntaba hacia el cielo. "Hiten Mitsurug Ryu… Ryu Kan Sen" Murmuró.

Shinji observó al espadachín en silencio, a decir verdad, no estaba del todo sorprendido por el ataque, el esperaba algo más.

"No olvides algo, Ikari…" Dijo Hiko cruzando miradas con el chico y notando la falta de sorpresa en la mirada de éste. "…es técnica sobre velocidad"

/ Fin de Flashback /

Por el resto de la mañana continuó intentando, y después de varios fracasos Shinji logró realizar el Ryu Kan Sen… ahora solo tenía que perfeccionarlo.

Sabía que su técnica no era perfecta, que debía de perfeccionar su blandir de espada para lograr cortar sólidas estructuras de la forma que lo hacía Hiko… como lo hacía Souichiro.

Pero lo peor fue que después de lograr realizar la técnica de forma satisfactoria, obviamente bajo la perspectiva de Hiko, nuevamente comenzaron con una ronda de combates contra el maestro espadachín… y su prueba final era aplicar el Ryu Kan Sen en combate de forma satisfactoria; esto le tomó varias rondas, y cada ronda era una dolorosa experiencia.

En estos momentos el cazador ya se acercaba a las puertas del Colegio Jindai y no podía evitar sentirse un poco sofocado ante la gran cantidad de personas que había en el lugar. Incluso más que el día anterior.

Shinji dejó salir un suspiro, el día de hoy concursaría como representante del club de Kendo del Colegio Jindai. Realmente no le agradaba la idea de pelear con otros estudiantes aunque fuera usando una espada de madera, pero el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos se lo había solicitado como favor y él no podía negarse… pero desde ese momento, y más que nada por cuestiones políticas del festival, Atsunobu decía que había sido él quien solicitó brindar su apoyo como representante del club de Kendo.

Y así, con paso lento pero seguro, Shinji se abrió paso por las puertas de su escuela.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Misato buscaba con la mirada a su otro protegido, mientras que Rei, tenía su celular en mano y tecleaba rápidamente en éste "¿Dónde estará este niño?" Cuestionó Misato poniéndose las manos en la cintura y haciendo cara de puchero.

PLIP

El teléfono de Rei vibró al recibir una notificación; la peli-azul rápidamente presiono un par de botones y giró su mirada hacia Misato después de leer el mensaje en la pantalla. "Ikari-kun se dirige para acá Misato-san"

"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por llamarlo Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato mientras la abrazaba con fuerza… la mujer no necesitaba un gran pretexto para abrazar a la silenciosa chica.

"No hay problema Misato-san" Respondió Rei, de alguna forma ya se había a acostumbrado a los afectuosos despliegues de cariño de la Mayor.

Unos minutos después Shinji apareció de entre la gente acompañado por Toji y Hikari.

"¿Y los demás?" Cuestionó la mujer sorprendida de ver el reducido número de chicos en comparación al día anterior.

"En este momento se encuentran participando en un concurso…" Respondió Toji.

"¿Entonces que esperamos? ¿No iremos a animarlos?" Cuestionó Misato emocionada.

"Hai… hay que apresurarnos, les pedí que nos apartaran un lugar para usted y Ayanami" Explicó Hikari. Dicho eso, el grupo comenzó a caminar con Hikari a la cabeza.

"¿Y en que están participando?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Sagara-kun entró al debate de tecnología Arm Slave como representante de Jindai…" Añadió la delegada de clase. "…se le unieron Aida-kun, Kazama-kun y otros chicos del colegio"

"Tu deberías de estar ahí también, Ikari" Dijo el deportista con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Shinji giró sus ojos a un costado. "No, yo soy un premio para el concurso de fotografía, no me necesitan ahí" Replicó.

"Ne Shinji-kun" Dijo Misato al oído del chico con un tono coqueto al tiempo que envolvía sus brazos alrededor del brazo derecho de Shinji. "No olvides llevar protección en tu cita con la afortunada ganadora de la rifa"

"¡Misato-san!" Exclamó un avergonzado Shinji tratando de zafarse del agarre de la mujer. Ya era demasiado para él el hecho de tener una cita con una chica al azar.

"¿Es verdad que Tokiwa-san no apoyó al club de fotografía?" Preguntó de pronto un confundido Toji al recordar ese dato.

"Iie… no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con las temáticas usadas por el club en el concurso…" Replicó Hikari cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño. "Chicas y Arm Slaves, Chicas y Naturaleza, Chicas y Bikinies, Chicas y Evangelions…" La delegada de clase negó con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria. "…manojo de pervertidos"

"¿Y entonces que están haciendo ella y Chidori?" Preguntó Misato curiosa. La mujer se había familiarizado rápidamente con el grupo de chicos preparatorianos.

"Chidori-san es coordinadora del evento por lo que no tiene mucho tiempo para participar en algo, y Tokiwa-san la está ayudando en lo que puede…" Explicó Shinji. "…pero en este momento nos están apartando lugares para ver el concurso"

"Apoyando a su novio como una buena chica" Dijo Misato asintiendo y con una sonrisa conocedora mientras cruzaba su brazos sobre su pecho. Los chicos solo rieron nerviosamente.

"¿Es un estatus ya oficial?" Cuestionó una curiosa Rei por lo bajo en dirección a Misato.

Quien rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. "¡Rei-chan!" Exclamó abrazándola con fuerza. "¡Veo que te encanta el comadreo!"

Los chicos solo dejaron salir una carcajada mientras la peli-azul se sonrojaba notoriamente. Y eso era algo nuevo para ellos también, no recordaban alguna vez haber visto Rei avergonzada de esta forma, pero decidieron no molestarla al respecto.

"Quiero ver cómo le va a Sagara" Intervino Toji con una sonrisa colmilluda. "Estoy seguro que destrozará a los demás equipos" Agregó.

Para todos ellos, a excepción de Hikari, la identidad de Sousuke no era del todo un secreto. Sabían que el joven de cara cortada era un mercenario y un especialista en AS, así que sería entretenido verlo despedazar el lo que los civiles conocían de los AS.

"¡Bieeen! ¡Vaamos!" Exclamó Misato animada mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

En una de las explanadas al aire libre del patio de la escuela se encontraban once mesas, cada una pertenecía al grupo de debate de una escuela y aunque era mayor el número de escuelas que habían participado, no todas contaban con un club en el tema.

"¡Heeeeey!" Exclamó Kyoko desde su lugar, agitando su mano para que la divisaran el grupo de chicos para el que habían estado apartando un par de sillas… obviamente aprovechando el poder 'administrativo' de Kaname en el evento.

Ahí ya se encontraban Kaname y Kyoko, quienes estaban acompañadas por Mizuki, Ono-D y Tsubaki, este último, aunque tenía una expresión 'cool' y seria, una marca morada en el costado de su rostro destrozaba su imagen… eran los estragos causados por Oga Tatsumi en el combate del día anterior.

"¡Hola Kyoko-chan!" Exclamó Misato alegremente.

La mujer simplemente había escapado de NERV, últimamente el comandante se dejaban ver mucho menos y las unidades Eva se encontraban en mantenimiento, éstas ya habían sido reparadas después del combate con el último ángel, pero se requerían afinar detalles en la respuesta y enlaces de sincronización… motivos suficientes para tomarse el día libre.

El grupo tomó asiento junto con el resto de los chicos del colegio Jindai e intercambiaron saludos.

"¡Tu puedes Sagara!" Exclamó Misato alzando su puño al aire, en respuesta Sousuke asintió confiado y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero que chico tan serio" Dijo Misato observando al mercenario con sorpresa. "Pero lo compensa con lo guapo que es y su imponente presencia… ¿Verdad Kana-chan?"

"¿Huh? ¿Eh? Y-y-y-yo… emmm… ¿P-porque lo pregunta Misato-san?" Replicó una nerviosa, confundida y avergonzada Kaname.

FLASH

Kyoko tomó una foto.

Misato solo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Solo digo… a final de cuentas tu y él son muuuuy amigos" Agregó.

"S-sí, somos amigos… emm… pero emmm… s-se que él tiene esas cualidades pero…" Kaname estaba jugando con su cabello, sus mejillas estaban rosas y desviaba su avergonzada mirada a un costado. "¡C-como su amiga se que tiene esas cualidades! ¡S-sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Como su amiga me doy cuenta!" Agregó con más confianza. "¡WAHAHAHAHA!" Pero su 'particular' carcajada destrozó ese aire de confianza que había ganado al final.

FLASH

Los chicos solo negaron con la cabeza en silencio, con sonrisas conocedoras en sus rostros y se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios. El único que parecía estarse retorciendo era Tsubaki, molesto por la cercanía de Mizuki y por las indirectas referentes a la relación del mercenario y la peli-azul.

"¡Hola hola!"

"¡Hello!"

Llamaron dos voces conocidas. "¡Melissa! ¡Kurtz-kun!" Exclamó Kaname sorprendida al ver a los dos mercenarios en el Colegio Jindai. "¡Que sorpresa!" Agregó recordando que la pareja de mercenarios se habían hecho pasar por estudiantes de intercambio en el pasado.

"Queríamos visitarlos de sorpresa" Dijo Kurtz guiñándole el ojo.

"Pero fue una sorpresa para nosotros llegar a un festival" Agregó Mao.

Ambos fueron bienvenidos al grupo y se acoplaron, Kurtz se hizo lugar entre las chicas, mientras que Mao se sentó junto a Misato, ésta última captando rápidamente que la pareja de mercenarios ya había hecho un 'papel' en el Colegio Jindai antes de conocerlos en su salida al Spa.

"¡Damas y caballeros!" Exclamó de pronto el anunciador llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "¡En unos minutos daremos inicio al concurso de debate de tecnología Arm Slave!"

El anunciador continuó hablando mientras los chicos hablaban entre ellos.

"¿Por qué un tema tan específico?" Preguntó Misato a Kaname con curiosidad. "Es mas… ¿Y porque no Evangelions?" Agregó indignada. "Son más geniales" Finalizó con tono de voz infantil y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con un puchero en su rostro.

"Según Hayashmizu-sempai no hay Club de Evangelions en las escuelas debido a la limitada información existente al respecto… y bueno, más de cinco escuelas propusieron el tema de AS por solicitud de su alumnado…" Explicó la peli-azul. "…ese era uno de los requerimientos para un concurso, por ejemplo, si solo hubiera habido tres solicitudes de natación de las diversas escuelas no se hubiera hecho un concurso por falta de quórum"

"Vaya…" Murmuró Misato no muy satisfecha con la respuesta, pero de cualquier forma aceptó la explicación de la guapa peli-azul.

"Geeks… geeks everywhere" Murmuró Toji riendo entre dientes, ganándose un codazo por parte de Hikari.

"¡Por favor! ¡Un aplauso para los participantes del Colegio Jindai!" Exclamó el anunciador.

Está de más decir que al ser el equipo anfitrión la porra fue abrumadora y escandalosa en comparación del resto de los equipos de otras escuelas.

Kazama y Kensuke sonrieron orgullosos, nunca habían sido el centro de atención de esta forma así que decidieron disfrutarlo a pesar de sentirse un poco apenados.

Sousuke, por su parte, se limitó a asentir nuevamente, aunque su mirada se encontraba dirigida hacia cierta peli-azul, quien al notarlo sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Está de más decir que eso no pasó desapercibido por Misato y Kyoko, quienes esbozaron sonrisas de gato Cheshire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aula de consejo estudiantil de Jindai. Al mismo tiempo.

Atsunobu Hayashimizu se encontraba en reunión con el resto de los dirigentes de los consejos estudiantiles de otras escuelas.

"Señorita Sohryu, me sorprende verla" Dijo el chico de gafas, escondiendo su boca detrás de su abanico.

Ren Mikihara le había permitido el paso a la pelirroja al aula del consejo, ésta tenía tan solo unos momentos de entrar y rápidamente se convirtió en el centro de atención, tanto por su reconocido estatus como piloto Eva, como porque simplemente Asuka podía llamar la atención de cualquiera.

La alemana se limitó a asentir mientras pasaba su mirada por cada uno de los representantes de la escuela.

"Imagino que te gustaría discutir en privado…" Agregó el chico de larga cabellera al notar el silencio de la chica, así que luego dirigió su mirada hacia la callada Ren. "Mikihara-san, por favor atienda esto por mí"

"Hai" Respondió la chica haciendo una leve reverencia y luego girándose hacia Asuka. "¿Me acompaña por favor Sohryu-san?"

"Hai"

Las dos chicas salieron del aula y se quedaron en los casi vacíos pasillos del colegio. Con las actividades del festival todo el alumnado estaba aprovechando para estar fuera de los salones de clases.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar Sohryu-san?" Preguntó Ren.

"Quiero saber en qué puedo ayudar con el festival" Replicó Asuka seriamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿No estás participando en ningún club?" Preguntó la chica de cabello violeta ladeando su cabeza y mirándola con curiosidad.

"Iie… iba a apoyar al club de fotografía pero mejor no" Explicó Asuka.. "Así que el plan era que apoyaría a Chidori durante el evento"

"De acuerdo…" Ren no quiso indagar en porqué la pelirroja no sabía dónde estaban Kaname y el resto de 'su grupo', ya que sabía que ésta se había ausentado unos días. "En este momento Chidori-san y Tokiwa-san están presenciando el debate de tecnología AS, puedes encontrarlos ahí…" La serena chica se detuvo un segundo al notar el conflicto que se postró en los ojos de Asuka. "…o bien puedes apoyarme a mí con los preparativos del concurso de Kendo" Ofreció.

"Te acompañaré" Respondió Asuka, notando la velocidad de su respuesta e incomodándose al dar a notar que en este momento prefería mantener su distancia con el grupo.

Ren sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las escaleras. "Entonces comencemos de una vez"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Negativo, el modelo más avanzado comercialmente conocido es el M9E Gernsback… el cual tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a las capacidades físicas y de combate del piloto con suma facilidad" Replicó Sousuke, uno de los miembros de otra escuela renegaba del estancamiento en el desarrollo de tecnología Arm Slave.

El mercenario había sonreído para sus adentros. Por obvias razones, omitió mencionar el secreto modelo ´Venom´ desarrollado por Amalgam, así como la implementación de Lambda Diver… y aún más, el extraño modelo utilizado por Leonard en su combate en Rumania y con el cual su AS sucumbió. En ese momento tuvo un momento de nostalgia por la irritante AI del Arbalest, pero no era el momento, tenía que concentrarse en esto.

"Eso no tiene sentido" Replicó el joven de la otra mesa.

"Claro que lo tiene" Intervino Sousuke con seriedad. El más que nada sabía del potencial de un AS cuando cuenta con un piloto extraordinario, él recordaba con claridad la pelea de entrenamiento que tuvo con Groseaux. "Un combatiente experto en artes marciales que logre utilizar el AS como una extensión de su cuerpo puede lograr con facilidad los movimientos de su AS sean más fluidos y humanos en… recordemos que los AS cuentan con una AI que adapta sus capacidades al potencial del piloto" Sousuke se aclaró su garganta y una mirada intensa se postró en sus ojos. "El límite de un AS es su propio piloto, eso es imperativo"

"Coup de grace" Murmuró Kazama con una sonrisa colmilluda. El chico de la mesa contrincante se había quedado sin argumentos.

El resto de las mesas se habían convertido en meros espectadores, y aunque el chico de esa mesa tenía un nivel de conocimientos admirable en AS, al igual que Kensuke y Kazama, sus conocimientos estaban limitados a las revistas y a la información de Internet… por su parte el contaba con información de primera mano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kaname observaba el debate con mucha atención, realmente entretenida; Sousuke era un hombre de pocas palabras… pero los AS lo apasionaban.

No podía evitar que una sonrisa se postrara en su rostro al ver como poco a poco el mercenario iba 'desarmando' los argumentos de las mesas adversarias con su alto conocimiento técnico y práctico de los AS.

Aunque en este debate sería el público quien decidiría quien era el ganador al final de un encuentro… al parecer esto ya estaba decidido casi desde el principio.

El resto del grupo observaba anonadado al siempre silencioso mercenario, ninguno lo había escuchado hablar tanto alguna vez, y en verdad era sorprendente el nivel de genialidad del chico en el tema.

Y estaba de más decir que Kurtz y Mao tenían expresiones gustosas en sus rostros, reflejando el gran orgullo que sentían por la victoria de su amigo de cara cortada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El silencio de la mesa contraria fue claramente interpretado como derrota, y antes de que incluso el anunciador dijera algo, el público estalló en un grito de victoria ante el desempeño de Sousuke en el debate.

Sagara Sousuke, en este festival, ya le había brindado dos victorias indiscutibles al Colegio Jindai.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo de amigos rodeó inmediatamente a los tres jóvenes participantes en el debate.

"¡Bien hecho Sagara!" Exclamó Toji dándole una palmada en la espalda. "¡Te convertías en el héroe de este festival con estas victorias!"

"Quien diría que sabes hacer otras cosas además de volar cosas y causar problemas" Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa colmilluda.

FLASH

"Esto te va hacer realmente popular Sagara-kun" Agregó Kyoko sonriendo entre dientes y ganándose una mirada fea por parte de cierta peli-azul.

"Eso es pedir demasiado…" Se burló Mizuki.

"No puedes decir eso después de besarte con Sagara" Dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa colmilluda.

"¿¡Quien te dijo eso!" Exclamó una furiosa y avergonzada Mizuki, mirando con desprecio al chico de lentes. Pero rápidamente se giró hacia el Karateka. "Amor, es un malentendido, fue ese idiota el que me besó a mi…"

"No me interesa…" Gruñó Tsubaki, realmente le irritaba la actitud pegajosa de la chica de primer grado.

"Rei-chan…" Murmuró Misato, interesada en el comentario de Kensuke.

"Hai, yo realizaré inteligencia en el tema" Replicó la chica en voz baja, comprendiendo lo que le quería decir la mujer.

"Ne, Ikari-kun" Llamó Kyoko ganando la atención del cazador. "¿Tu participarás en el torneo de Kendo no es así?" Preguntó.

"Hai… será dentro de una hora" Aclaró Shinji asintiendo.

"¿Y realmente sabes Kendo?" Preguntó la chica de lentes con curiosidad. Solamente el grupo nuclear del mundo de NERV y Mithrill conocían las capacidades del chico… los demás sabían del incidente con los jugadores de rugby, pero no le daban importancia.

"Algo" Respondió Shinji encogiendo los hombros. Decir cualquier otra cosa sería presunción.

"Sería bueno que algunos vayamos a tomar un lugar mientras otros llevan comida" Dijo Ono-D.

"Cierto…" Misato esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Chicos, vayan por la comida, nosotras apartaremos lugares"

"Cierto, cierto, sean caballeros y hagan lo que dice Misato-chan" Agregó Melissa.

"Haaaai…" Respondió el grupo de chicos de no muy buena gana, todos dirigidos por Kurtz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mmm… que extraño…" Murmuró Hikari mientras observaba con extrañeza su teléfono celular.

Las chicas habían tomado lugar en las gradas donde se había realizado la competencia de Karate un día anterior.

"¿No te contesta tu novio?" Se burló Misato.

El resto de las chicas inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia la delegada de clase, quien se incomodó visiblemente por la pregunta de la mujer.

"¡N-no es eso!" Replicó Hikari apenada. "Es solo que…" Pero su rostro cambió a uno preocupado. "…Asuka-chan no contesta su celular, y tampoco el teléfono de mi casa"

"¿Todavía está Sohryu en tu casa?" Preguntó una curiosa Whispered.

"Hai"

"¿Se peleó con Ikari?" Preguntó Mizuki.

"¡Mizuki!" Regañó Kaname por la pregunta indiscreta de la chica.

"¿Qué?" Se quejó la chica de menor grado.

"Tranquilas, no pasa nada" Intervino Misato entre las dos con cierto aire maternal. "Sí, Shinji-kun y Asuka tuvieron algún incidente hace un par de días al parecer"

"¿¡Y porque no es Ikari el que se salió del departamento!" Cuestionó Mizuki indignada.

La chica tenía un punto, uno muy bueno.

Ahora varios pares de expectantes ojos se clavaron en la Mayor. "No lo sé…" Respondió la mujer encogiendo los hombros. "…pero no fue una pelea, de haber sido así Asuka no habría dejado el departamento, probablemente Shinji-kun lo hubiera hecho…"

"¡Sucumbieron ante la pasión en un momento de debilidad!" Exclamó Mizuki emocionada y con un brillo en los ojos. ¡Este era perfecto material para rumores! "¡Y ahora no saben cómo actuar uno frente al otro!"

Las chicas la observaron en silencio por unos segundos con expresiones blancas en sus rostros.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

"¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!" Exclamó Misato divertida dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica. "¡Esos dos son unos cabeza duras!"

"No sé a quiénes me recuerdan…" Murmuró Melissa por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kaname la escuchara, quien inmediatamente se tensó ante el comentario.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa, sabía que algo pasó entre los dos pilotos, pero eso era ridículo. ¿Verdad?

"Si alguien se ha de besar aquí son Kana-chan y Sagara-kun"

"¡Kyoko!" Exclamó Kaname avergonzada lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la chica de lentes y coletas, quien ignoraba la furia de la Whispered y reía en compañía del resto de las chicas.

"Sagara-kun… siempre tan serio y formal" Murmuró Misato con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y mirando en dirección de la avergonzada Kaname.

"Esos son los más apasionaos amantes Kana-chan" Agregó Melissa guiñándole el ojo.

La peli-azul no supo cómo responder a eso más que poniéndose totalmente roja y comenzando a hiperventilar. Muchas de las aventuras con el mercenario pasaron por su mente y era verdad, lo que a Sousuke le faltaba de sentido común lo tenía en entrega y lucha.

"El que calla otorga" Agregó Misato con una sonrisa pícara, la cual fue imitada por el resto de las chicas al notar el silencio de Kaname.

"¡Déjenme en paz!" Replicó Kaname cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, alzando la nariz y girando su mirada a un costado. Las chicas solo soltaron otra carcajada.

"Pero que mujeres tan ruidosas" Dijo alegremente una voz que Misato reconoció inmediatamente.

Hubo un colectivo "¿Huh?" cuando las chicas dirigieron sus curiosas miradas hacia el hombre parado frente a la base de las gradas.

Una mirada de pocos amigos se postró casi por reflejo en el rostro de Misato. "¿Qué haces aquí Kaji?" Cuestionó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con desconfianza.

"¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?" Preguntó el agente con una cara de fingido dolor en su rostro.

"¿Se puede saber quién es ese apuesto caballero?" Preguntó Mizuki con corazones en los ojos.

"No me has respondido Kaji" Gruñó Misato frunciendo el ceño.

"Kaaaaji" Repitió Mizuki en el fondo con un brillo en sus ojos y sonrojada.

El agente de Sección-4 sonrió levemente, no podía evitar que le gustara la actitud obstinada de Misato. Pero decidió mejor jugar sus cartas de forma segura.

"Recibí un reporte de mis agentes de Sección-4 de que Asuka había dejado la residencia Horaki y había ingresado a Colegio Jindai…" La explicación del hombre coleta hizo que todas las chicas alzaran las cejas y lo miraran con sorpresa.

"¿Asuka está aquí?" Preguntó Misato, dejando a un lado su actitud desconfiada hacia el agente.

"Hai" Respondió Kaji sonriendo ampliamente y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "Pensé que estarías tu con ella, así que vine a confirmar"

"Pudiste llamar por teléfono"

El agente puso una cara inocente "Es un festival Misato-chan… cualquier pretexto para venir es bueno ¿no?" WINK El agente guiñó el ojo en dirección de la Mayor, quien no se inmutó ante el coqueteo.

"Ahhhhhhh" La mujer dejó salir un suspiro. "Anda, acompáñanos" Invitó.

"Muchas gracias" Replicó el hombre comenzado a subir por las gradas. Hikari inmediatamente se deslizó a un lado para dejar un lugar libre al lado de Misato.

"¡Hikari-chan! ¡Traición!" Se quejó la mujer de cabello violeta con un puchero.

"Lo siento Misato-san" Respondió la chica de coletas con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

El agente se abrió paso entre las chicas, sonriéndoles amablemente y asintiendo levemente. La mirada del agente se cruzó con la de Mao y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora.

"_Genial, otro Kurtz, justo lo que necesitábamos…"_ Pensó Melissa girando su irritada mirada a un costado después de asentir educadamente en respuesta.

Misato lo observaba subir las gradas y coquetear al mismo tiempo, la mujer tenía con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión blanca en su rostro. "Este hombre no cambia…" Gruñó por lo bajo.

A las espaldas de Kaji, en la explanada del gimnasio, comenzaban a llegar los jueces, organizadores y administradores del evento a la explanada.

"Hola Misa-chan" Saludó el hombre una vez que estaba sentado a un lado de ella, el cuerpo de Kaji inclinado en dirección a Misato y su rostro amenazantemente cerca al de la mujer.

Misato sonrió dulcemente, lo cual desconcertó al agente por un segundo "No me molestes Kaji, no me gustaría pedirle a Shinji-kun que te de una paliza de nuevo" El rostro feliz de la mujer y el tono alegre con que lo dijo esto último lo hacía aun más escalofriante.

Los suficientemente escalofriante para que Kaji recordara el golpe que recibió en el plexo solar cuando Shinji se infiltró en los cuarteles de NERV; el agente se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la frente y darle un poco mas de espacio personal a la mujer.

"¿A qué horas llegó Asuka aquí?" Preguntó Misato en seco. Esa pregunta había estado carcomiendo a la mujer y al resto de las chicas del grupo.

"Según el reporte que recibí no tiene más de media hora aquí" Explicó el agente. "Debo concluir que no la han visto, ¿cierto?"

Las chicas, al mismo tiempo, movieron su cabeza en negativa.

"Mmm… Estoy seguro que la veremos por ahí" Murmuró el agente en tono despreocupado y encogiendo los hombros.

"Me pregunto por qué no habrá dicho nada Asuka-chan" Dijo Hikari al aire con una expresión

"Seguro anda de acosadora tras de Shinji-kun" Respondió Misato con una sonrisa colmilluda en su rostro, ganándose la risa de algunas de las chicas. Pero luego su rostro se suavizó y se tornó un poco serio. "No te preocupes, recuerda que Asuka-chan es un poco complicada, pero esto es bueno, está tratando de volver a la normalidad poco a poco…" Hikari asintió levemente en respuesta.

"Escuché que Ikari participará en la competición de Kendo" Dijo Kaji dirigiéndose a Misato. "¿Es eso justo?" Agregó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Misato y Melissa sonrieron levemente, ambas habían presenciado al chico en combate. "Déjalo, tiene derecho a presumir un poco ¿no lo crees?" Respondió Misato sonriendo levemente. Algunas de las chicas presentes lanzaron miradas curiosas a la mujer ante su último comentario, pero decidieron no indagar en el tema.

Kaji estaba a punto de preguntar por el resto de los chicos del grupo, le llamó la atención que solo se encontraban las chicas en las gradas, pero en ese instante coincidió que el grupo de chicos entraba al gimnasio… todos cargados con bebidas, dulces y demás cosas.

"Oh vaya comenzaba a preocuparme de ser el único chico aquí" Dijo el agente con una media sonrisa.

"Claro, eso te ha preocupado siempre" Replicó la mujer girando sus irritados ojos a un costado.

"¡Oh vaya! ¡Gusto en verlo Kaji-san!" Saludó Toji desde la base de las gradas.

"¡Ryouji! ¡Qué sorpresa!" Saludó Kurtz.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Preguntó Kyoko al ver la familiaridad con la que se saludaron el agente y el mercenario.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas nerviosas mientras que Misato y Mao sacudieron su cabeza negativamente. _"Idiotas"_ Pensaron las dos. Los dos hombres estaban destruyendo sus coartadas.

"Nos hicimos amigos de copas en un bar, pero sinceramente nunca esperé que nos encontráramos de nuevo…" Mintió Kaji con un tono de voz casual y convincente.

"Vaya… que pequeño es el mundo" Dijo Kyoko asombrada.

El grupo de chicos subió por las gradas y tomaron asiento junto a sus respectivas 'parejas' o grupos de amigos.

Al final Shinji estaba sentado entre Kaji y Toji. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí Kaji-san?" Preguntó curioso de ver al hombre en su escuela.

"Vine a visitar a mi querida Misato-chan" Respondió Kaji, ganándose un codazo en el costado por parte de la susodicha. Shinji solo rió por lo bajo. "A decir verdad tenía curiosidad del evento y aproveché que Misato y Asuka se encontraba aquí para darme una vuelta" Aclaró.

"¿Asuka está aquí?" Preguntó Shinji secamente y mirando al agente con intensidad al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tornaba rígido; esto último no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes, quienes giraron sus miradas hacia ellos, todos estaban atentos a la conversación.

"¿Sucedió algo Shinji?" Preguntó Kaji inocentemente. El agente sabía con calidad que Asuka había dejado el apartamento, y por fuente de Misato, supo que algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos. "Supe que Asuka dejó el apartamento hace unos días… ¿está todo bien?"

Una expresión complicada se postró en el rostro de Shinji, una mezcla de vergüenza, pena, nostalgia, alegría y otras emociones. Pero el cazador solamente pudo asentir muy despacio y con una expresión culpable en su rostro.

"Tranquilo tigre" Dijo Kaji poniendo su mano en su hombro. "Lo que sea que suceda lo pueden resolver, es bueno que se tomaran un tiempo lejos, con eso se enfrían las cosas…"

"H-hai" Respondió Shinji inseguro. "Creo…"

Kaji sonrió levemente y giró su atención a Misato nuevamente.

PAFF

"Ya quita la cara larga Ikari" Dijo Toji poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del cazador, notando el dilema de éste. "Tu novia vino a verte pelear…" Agregó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

PUFF

Ahora fue Toji quien recibió un codazo en el costado por parte de su novia. "Déjalo en paz" Regañó Hikari a un adolorido Toji.

En los siguientes momentos, Shinji se encontró a si mismo sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Asuka está aquí…" _Pensó. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. _"Tengo que hablar con ella…" _En su mente se reprodujeron imágenes del beso que compartieron noches atrás. _"¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir? Ni siquiera sé que pasó"_

El cazador dejó salir un suspiro cansado. A penas la tarde anterior había ido a buscar a Asuka con toda su determinación, pero al parecer ésta ya se había esfumado por completo.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Dio un salto en su asiento al momento que su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo.

HIKO S.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces, confundido de estar recibiendo una llamada por parte del espadachín a estas horas.

CLIP

"¿B-bueno?" Finalmente contestó la llamada. "¿Hiko-san?"

Parpadeó confundido un par de veces, al tiempo que la sorpresa y extrañez se apoderaron de su rostro. "¿¡Qué!" Preguntó incrédulo. "Emm… ok… ya voy" Respondió antes de terminar la llamada y ponerse de pie, aun con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

Varios del grupo preguntaron a donde se dirigía, pero su respuesta fue simplemente "Tengo algo que atender"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No fue difícil encontrar al espadachín entre la multitud, a pesar de que era común que la gente se tiñera de color rojo el cabello, la figura alta y un tanto corpulenta de Hiko Seijuro resaltaba notoriamente entre los alumnos y visitantes. El espadachín vestía zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir gris y camisa manga larga de color negro.

Shinji sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras reía levemente, divertido al ver como el serio y fortachón pelirrojo se mantenía de pie frente a la puerta del colegio con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada fija en algún punto en la distancia.

Pero conforme se acercaban Hiko lo notó entre la gente y caminó hacia el chico. "Buenas tardes Ikari" Saludó el espadachín extendiendo su mano.

"Errr… Buenas tardes Hiko-san" Respondió Shinji desconcertado devolviendo el saludo. "¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

Sorata alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada al chico que decía '¿Bromeas?'. "Vengo a ver la competencia de Kendo, por supuesto" Replicó el hombre con naturalidad.

"¿En serio?" Cuestionó el cazador con extrañeza.

"Claro" Hiko encogió los hombros y miró al chico con su siempre presente seriedad. "No quiero que te pases de listo con lo que sabes…" Explicó. "…ahora vamos a donde se llevará esto acabo, quiero un buen lugar"

Dijo mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la gente.

"¡H-hai!" Exclamó un desconcertado Shinji, caminando rápidamente para ponerse al par del paso del pelirrojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ren y Asuka se dirigían, por enésima ocasión, al gimnasio del Colegio Jindai, la competencia daría inicio en breve y requerían su presencia en el lugar para apoyar al personal y estudiantes de otras escuelas, pero la última hora habían estado buscando gente, así como trayendo y dejando una y otra cosa.

"¿Ya están todos reunidos? ¿No es así?" Cuestionó la pelirroja.

"Hai… con las indicaciones que se hicieron por el altavoz los competidores de Kendo saben que deberían estar ya esperando indicaciones en el gimnasio" Explicó la chica de cabello morado.

"Mmm…" Fue la respuesta de la alemana.

"Por cierto Sohryu-san, ¿no se reunirá con el resto del grupo? En el momento que la competencia de inicio terminarán nuestras actividades" Dijo Ren girando su sereno rostro hacia Asuka.

La piloto Eva frunció el ceño mientras meditaba el planteamiento de su compañera. Finalmente encogió los hombros. "Sí, ¿por qué no?" Replicó, la chica de mayo grado sonrió levemente.

Siguieron caminando hacia las puertas del gimnasio de la escuela cuando una voz familiar las detuvo. "¿Asuka?"

La alemana se encontraba a un par de metros de la entrada del gimnasio y se detuvo en seco al escuchar que llamaron su nombre a su costado…

Sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con ojos azul cobalto. "S-shinji…" Murmuró.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido como Shinji tenía dificultades para sostener su mirada con ella, pero esto también aplicaba para Asuka. Se percató como la respiración del chico se aceleró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rojo brillante.

"M-me da gusto verte…" Dijo Shinji de forma casi inaudible al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos, se rascaba la nuca y pegaba la mirada al piso.

Asuka también sintió como sus mejillas subían de temperatura, y al igual que Shinji, no pudo sostener su mirada y la dirigió al piso mientras enlazaba sus manos frente a ella. "S-sí… a-a mi también" Replicó también tímidamente.

Ren alzó las cejas y sonrió ampliamente al ver a la nerviosa pareja de pilotos intercambiar rápidas miradas entre ellos sin saber que decirse.

Hiko observó la escena con curiosidad y alternó su mirada entre el chico y la chica, luego ladeó su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Bromean verdad? Esto ya parece una comedia romántica… sumamente cliché"

"¡Hiko-san!" "¡Muérete! ¡Idiota!"

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo dos muy colorados, indignados y avergonzados pilotos Eva. Hiko alzó una ceja ante el reclamo de los chicos, pero decidió guardar silencio; esto simplemente no era de su incumbencia.

Por su parte Shinji no encontraba palabras, había mucho que quería decir pero las palabras se quedaban en su boca… Asuka se encontraba a un metro de distancia y no sabía que decir para aclarar los eventos que habían ocurrido ya casi una semana atrás.

Finalmente el cazador apretó los dientes, empuñó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y se armó de valor. "¡A-asuka! ¿¡P-podemos hablar!" Exclamó. Esas palabras lo habían hecho sentir más terror que enfrentar a una decena de vampiros.

Asuka, quien había mantenido su avergonzada mirada en el piso y se había estado regañando a si misma por su comportamiento de niña tímida, alzó su sorprendida mirada para encontrarse con la de Shinji; el rostro del chico tenía una expresión nerviosa pero decidida, y sus ojos estaban decididos a pesar del titubeante y leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

La pelirroja bajó su mirada por un momento, titubeando, pensando que decir.

Todo había cambiado desde hace unas semanas atrás, y mucho más después del beso que compartieron hace una semana, dos años atrás lo hubiera molido a golpes por solo dirigirle la palabra después de algo como eso, lo último que hubiera querido era que el chico le hiciera frente y hablara del tema… pero no ahora. Asuka sentía un nudo en la garganta y a su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho.

Este era su motivo para venir a la escuela, podía dar e inventar miles de pretextos convincentes del porqué había venido a la escuela este día, pero lo que ocurría en ese instante y en ese lugar era lo que la motivó a estar aquí este día.

"H-hai…" Respondió alzando su mirada y cruzándola con la del chico.

"_¡TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES DE LA CONTIENDA KENDO POR FAVOR PRESENTENSE EN ESTE MOMENTO EN EL CENTRO DEL GIMNASIO!"_

Se anunció por los altavoces.

Los cuatro giraron sus miradas hacia el interior del gimnasio, pero un segundo después los dos pilotos Eva cruzaron sus miradas nuevamente. "Ve" Ordenó Asuka, señalando el interior del gimnasio con un movimiento de cabeza.

"H-hai" Respondió Shinji, no muy seguro o convencido de hacerle caso a la pelirroja. No le importaba abandonar la competencia, pero no quería darle la contra a Asuka en este momento, necesitaba estar en buenos términos con ella. "Hiko-san" Llamó Shinji dirigiendo su mirada hacia su maestro en el arte de la espada. "¿Vamos?" Invitó.

"Yo lo llevaré a las gradas con los demás" Intervino Asuka, refiriéndose al pelirrojo espadachín. "Tu apresúrate"

"¿Huh?" Fue la reacción de los dos varones al mismo tiempo.

"Sohryu-san tiene razón" Ahora fue el turno de Ren de intervenir, quien había estado observando el intercambio con interés y en silencio. "Ikari-kun, por favor acompáñame, Sohryu-san puede guiar a tu invitado"

"De acuerdo" Respondió Shinji asintiendo aunque un poco inseguro de esa decisión.

"Por aquí" Indicó Asuka, señalando a Hiko que la siguiera hacia dentro del gimnasio.

El cazador se quedó ahí de pie, inmóvil, observando a los dos pelirrojos perderse entre la multitud. "¿Ikari-kun?" Llamó Ren para llamar su atención.

"Ah, sí, vamos…" Murmuró el chico lanzando una última mirada en dirección de Asuka.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mejor forma de describir los rostros del grupo de chicos y chicas amigos del mercenario y del cazador eran dos puntos y una línea. Con expresiones blancas observaban a los dos pelirrojos frente a ellos, la chica tenía una vena en la frente y un tick en el ojo, mientras el hombre tenía una expresión desconcertada mientras alzaba una ceja de forma cuestionante.

"¿Es el papá de Asuka?" Susurró Toji dirigiéndose a su novia.

"No… bueno, no lo creo" Replicó Hikari.

Era un silencio incómodo, por alguna razón el hombre pelirrojo los intimidaba.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos miran de esa forma?" Gruñó Asuka estrechando su mirada en dirección del grupo, alternando su mirada rápidamente entre cada uno.

Rei y Sousuke eran los únicos que no hicieron la gran cosa de la aparición de los dos pelirrojos, y fue el mercenario quien se dirigió hacia Asuka. "Señorita Sohryu, creo que debería presentar a su invitado"

El problema era que Asuka simplemente se había parado frente al grupo sin saludar ni decir nada, solamente había aparecido de entre la multitud acompañada por Hiko y dicho 'Hola'. Estamos hablando de unos cuantos segundos atrás, eso es por lo que el pelirrojo aun ni siquiera había tomado asiento.

Asuka sola extendió su mano en dirección del pelirrojo, señalándolo. "Les presento a Hik-"

"Sorata Himura" Interrumpió el pelirrojo la presentación de la chica. Hiko Seijuro era su nombre en el mundo del Kendo. "Soy el entrenador de Kendo de Ikari" Agregó.

"¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi!" Exclamó de pronto la Mayor poniéndose de pie, ganándose así que las extrañadas miradas del grupo se clavaran en ella.

"Señorita Katsuragi, muchos gusto" Respondió Hiko con seriedad y educadamente. "Usted es la guardián de Ikari, ¿no es así?"

"¡No oficialmente… pero sí!" Replicó la mujer.

Kaji giró su irritada mirada a un costado. Misato se estaba comportando justo como hace un tiempo atrás Asuka lo hacía con él.

Los ojos de Misato brillaban y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras sonreía como colegiala enamorada. "¡Es tan coooool!" Exclamó una chibi-Misato en la mente de la mujer, agitando los brazos de arriba abajo rápidamente.

"Tshhh... ¿Puedes creerlo Nee-san?" Gruñó Kurtz indignado al ver pronto como Mizuki se unía a Misato con expresión similar. "¿Ridículo verdad?" Agregó girando su mirada hacia la mujer sentada a un lado de él.

Pero Melissa ya era también parte del 'club'.

"¡Nee-san!" Exclamó Kurtz con lágrimas dramáticas saliendo de sus ojos y siendo totalmente ignorado por la chica.

"Así que viene a vigilar a Ikari, ¿huh?" Cuestionó Toji esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Hai" Replicó Hiko esbozando una media sonrisa.

"Adelante, tome asiento con nosotros" Invitó Sousuke al ver que todavía seguían de pie los dos pelirrojos.

"Gracias… con permiso" Respondió el espadachín abriéndose paso entre las gradas y tomando asiento a un costado del grupo de chicos.

Asuka ya había tomado asiento junto a Hikari y miró con curiosidad a la Mayor. "Misato es una inmadura…" Murmuró. La chica de coletas se limitó a encoger los hombros.

"_Claro, claro, olvida que ella es igual con Kaji-san… o al menos lo era"_ Pensó Toji irónicamente.

"Pero dime Asuka-chan… ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías?" Reclamó la chica de coletas amenazantemente haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera una mueca de dolor. Ahora Asuka era el centro de atención.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La competencia finalmente había dado inicio, y en esta ocasión sí había demasiados competidores. Los jueces se las habían arreglado para identificar a los mejores peleadores y asegurarse que la finales contendieran entre ellos.

Eran más de treinta contendientes, y serían por lo menos cuarenta peleas antes de que se llegara a la final… así que esto iría para largo. De estos contendientes serían seleccionados dieciséis, para de esa forma hacer peleas con pares exactos.

En este momento era la quinta ronda y ningún contendiente había sobresalido realmente en las rondas anteriores.

"¡Nuestros siguientes contendientes son la señorita Kunieda Aoi del colegio Ishiyama! ¡Y el joven Kensei Yamada del colegio Masashino!" Exclamó el anunciador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los ojos de Hiko se estrecharon. "Kunieda…" Murmuró con la mirada fija en la chica en el centro de la explanada.

La chica, cuyo rostro y cabello estaban ocultos por su reta de combate, sostenía la espada de bambú frente a ella en postura de combate. Desde otro lado de la explanada, en las gradas de enfrente, un gran grupo de chicas le echaba porras.

"Veamos…" Agregó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El combate dio inicio, y Kensei, quien sostenía su espada de bambú con las dos manos frente a él, se lanzó al ataque blandiéndola de arriba abajo contra la chica.

CRACK

PLAF

"¡Dos puntos para la señorita Kunieda!"

La chica bloqueó el ataque con el costado de la espada y de un fluido y veloz movimiento golpeó la careta protectora de su contrincante.

Los primeros combates serían de tres puntos y solo los cuartos de final aumentarían a cinco, desarmar al contrincante ameritaba tres puntos, los golpes en la cabeza valían dos puntos, mientras que los golpes en extremidades o torso contaban por uno.

"¡Tomen su posición!" Exclamó el referí.

Los dos chicos tomaron postura de combate nuevamente con alrededor de dos metros de distancia entre ellos.

"¡Comiencen!" Exclamó el referí quitándose de en medio.

Nuevamente Kensei se lanzó al ataque, solo que en esta ocasión blandió su espada de derecha a izquierda.

CLANK

PLAF

La chica bloqueó su ataque con facilidad al sostener su espada a su costado, después, velozmente deslizó su espada contra lo largo del costado de la espada de Kensei y golpeó el torso del chico con su espada.

La pelea había terminado rápidamente.

"¡Punto para la señorita Kunieda!" Exclamó el referí haciendo que el público estallara en aplausos y gritos. "¡Victoria para el Colegio Ishiyama!"

Aoi se quitó la careta al obtener la victoria y su largo cabello oscuro se onduló en el aire, mientras una leve sonrisa se postraba en su serio rostro.

La chica se dio la vuelta y caminó con gran porte hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los participantes.

No obstante, al girar su mirada hacia las gradas se encontró con la mirada de Oga, el chico que había derrotado a Tsubaki y éste hizo una señal de victoria con su pulgar, lo cual fue suficiente para que la chica tropezara y su serio rostro se tornara rojo y avergonzado.

"¡Rayos!" Se quejó por lo bajo antes de tomar asiento junto con los demás participantes. Unos instantes después Kensei, refunfuñando, también tomó asiento con los demás.

Shinji, quien tenía su careta puesta y se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Kunieda, lanzó una mirada hacia su maestro de la espada… Hiko solo asintió y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Esta chica era fuerte…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasaron otros tres combates de miembros de otros colegios cuando finalmente fue el turno de Shinji.

"¡Ikari Shinji del Colegio Jindai y Ishida Yatsura del Colegio Hibiya son nuestros siguientes participantes!" Exclamó el anuncio.

"¡Patéale el trasero Shinji-kun!" Gritó Misato mientras gritaba su puño en el aire.

Hiko no puedo evitar unirse a la carcajada del grupo de amigos del chico.

"Una victoria asegurada ¿huh?" Dijo Kaji cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

"¿Entonces Ikari-kun sí sabe Kendo?" Cuestionó Hikari con curiosidad.

Toji no había hablado mucho con su novia respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente en NERV, mucho menos de lo que involucraba a Shinji y a Sousuke… era por el bien de la chica y de sus amigos.

"¿Tu qué opinas Sohryu?" Preguntó Toji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. "Digo… tienes que darle crédito, ¿no lo crees?"

Asuka tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero se limitó a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y a asentir solo una vez.

"Ne, Himura-san…" Llamó de pronto Misato, sus manos enlazadas frente a ella y jugando con éstas mientras cruzaba su tímida mirada con la del pelirrojo que se giraba hacia ella.

"¿Tu eres quien entrena a Shinji-kun? ¿No?"

Kaji, Toji y Kensuke tenían miradas horrorizadas en sus rostros… la mujer que admiraban, su diosa, su diva se estaba comportando como una tímida chica de preparatoria frente al chico que le gustaba.

"Hai… aunque tiene mucho que aprender aún" Explicó el pelirrojo girando su mirada hacia donde se iba a llevar a cabo el combate.

"¡Tu puedes Ikari!" Exclamó Kazama de pronto, a quien rápidamente se le unió el resto del grupo, todos dando ánimos al cazador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji sonrió nerviosamente y un poco sonrojado al escuchar la porra de sus amigos, y luego se limitó a saludarlos rápidamente.

"¡I-KA-RI-KUN! ¡A GA-NAR!"

Una gota de sudor se pintó en su frente cuando un grupo de chicas apareció de la nada junto a las gradas… cierto, alguien había mencionado un club de fans. "Esto nos bueno…" Murmuró mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

Desde las gradas, Hikari no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita ale escuchar a Asuka gruñir por lo bajo: "Zorras…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kunieda ponía atención a cada combate, uno de las cosas que le había enseñado su abuelo era que jamás debía subestimar la habilidad de combate de un contrincante… pero también debía ser objetiva con las capacidades de cada uno.

"_No puedo creer que Saotome me haya obligado a participar en esto…"_ Pensó mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"¡Tomen sus posiciones de combate!" Exclamó el referí.

El chico del colegio Hibiya tomó la misma postura de combate que su contrincante había tomado, pero sus ojos se estrecharon al ver la postura del otro chico.

"Esa postura…" Murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque no era una postura del todo única o especial, el chico separó sus pies con su costado derecho haciendo frente al contrincante, así como poniendo el pie derecho al frente y sujetando la empuñadora de la espada de bambú con su mano derecha y con la izquierda el resto de la hoja, como si ésta se encontrara envainada y estuviera sujetando la vaina de la espada.

"Battoujutsu…" Murmuró alzando las cejas asintiendo levemente, era algo que no se veía muy a menudo y eso llamó su atención.

"¡Comiencen!" Exclamó el referí.

La espadachín observó como el chico en posición de ataque Battoujutsu permaneció inmóvil mientras el otro joven se lanzaba al ataque blandiendo su espada desde sobre su cabeza en un movimiento vertical dirigido a la cabeza.

SWIFFF

CLANK CLANK CLANK

El rostro de Aoi se llenó de sorpresa al ver cómo, en el último instante, el joven cazador había 'desenvainado' su espada y contrarrestado el ataque enemigo. La espada del chico del Colegio Hibiya voló por los aires cuando Shinji la golpeó con la suya con un veloz y poderosos ataque horizontal… simplemente se la había arrancado de las manos.

CLANK

El público quedó en silencio por unos instantes y estalló en un grito emocionado cuando la espada de bambú del joven Ishida rebotó por última vez en el piso antes de desplomarse en éste.

"¡Tres puntos para el Colegio Jindai!" Exclamó el referí.

La chica ignoró el alboroto causado por el público y paseó su mirada por el mar de personas en las gradas; pero su abuelo, Ittosai Kunieda, ya no se encontraba sentado donde lo vio por última vez.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Me imaginaba que estarías por aquí…" Dijo Hiko esbozando una media sonrisa, ignorando el escándalo que hacían los amigos de Shinji a sus espaldas. "…no hay muchos Kuniedas así de hábiles con la espada"

El combate de Shinji había terminado hacía menos de medio minuto y el chico nuevamente había tomado asiento entre el resto de los contrincantes.

Por otro lado, a un par de metros frente al pelirrojo espadachín, y abriéndose paso entre las gradas, se encontraba un anciano de largo cabello blanco, con un bigote y barba del mismo color así como con un rostro de facciones serias y vestido con ropas tradicionales japonesas.

"Sorata Himura…" Replicó el anciano con una expresión dura como una roca ya cuando se encontraba frente al pelirrojo. "¿O debería decir… Hiko Seijuro?" Agregó esbozando una media sonrisa y tomando asiento al lado del susodicho.

"Gusto en verlo Ittosai-san…" Saludó el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano hacia el anciano, quien amistosamente devolvió el saludo estrechándola. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos"

"Lo sé, desde aquel incidente…" Replicó el anciano con seriedad; Hiko devolvió su mirada al frente mientras asentía, ignorando el comentario del anciano. "¿Esa es tu nieta?" Preguntó.

"Hai…" Respondió el anciano sonriendo con orgullo y dirigiendo su mirada en la única chica que había entre los participantes. "…mi pequeña y rebelde Aoi"

"¿Cómo están sus padres?"

"Viajando por aquí y por allá…" Explicó el anciano encogiendo los hombros antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. "Ese joven Ikari…" Murmuró, dejando la pregunta al aire.

"Hai…" Replicó el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"El battoujutsu, aunque no es un arte oculto, para realizar un ataque así de veloz como el de ese muchacho se requiere de años de entrenamiento…" Explicó el anciano dirigiendo su mirada hacia el espadachín en las gradas. "…o un entrenamiento como el tuyo"

Hiko encogió los hombros mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. "Pudo ser suerte o un chico con habilidad" Respondió despreocupadamente.

"Además, hace como una hora te vi entrar al gimnasio acompañándolo…" El anciano dejó salir una carcajada. "…un sujeto corpulento como tú, además de pelirrojo, no creas que es fácil que pase desapercibido…"

Sorata también dejó salir una breve carcajada.

La risa de ambos desapareció así de rápido como había surgido. "¿Lo estás entrenando?" Preguntó el anciano con seriedad.

"Hai…" Replicó Hiko. "…tiene una misión"

Ittosai permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, meditando las palabras del pelirrojo. "Espero sea una misión bien encaminada…" Agregó. "…lamento hablar del tema, pero debo decir que aquel joven era muy peligroso"

"Lo sé…" Murmuró el pelirrojo, su rostro tornándose serio y sombrío. "…y esa es parte de su misión…"

Los dos quedaron en silencio nuevamente. "Eres una persona fuerte, Sorata, pero también eres demasiado blando…"

"Lo sé y lo siento Ittosai-san, de verdad lo siento"

Asuka, quien estaba sentada a par de gradas detrás del pelirrojo y del anciano, escuchaba la conversación con suma atención y, con todo lo que había pasado en el último mes y con todo lo que le había platicado Shinji previamente, podía imaginar de qué estaban hablando los dos hombres.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Pasen al frente nuestros dos finalistas!" Exclamó el anunciador.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que dieron inicio los combates de Kendo, Shinji y Aoi habían escalado rápidamente y sin problema a través de los rangos, había sido más que evidente para todos que ellos dos serían los finalistas de esta competencia.

"Vaya, si Ikari-kun ya era popular, con esto su popularidad se va a incrementar…" Murmuró Kyoko.

"Sí, creo que en este momento hay mas chicas en el club de fans echando porras que al inicio de la competencia" Agregó Ono-D cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y con una expresión de celos en su rostro.

"¡Mi Shin-chan es popular con las chicas!" Exclamó Misato alegremente. "Y no es un patán como Kaji…" Agregó ganándose una carcajada del grupo y un suspiro por parte del agente.

Pasando desapercibido por el grupo, Asuka tenía una vena pintada en la frente, pero ésta se esfumó al ver a los dos espadachines de pie uno frente al otro en el centro del área de combate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ustedes conocen la reglas…" Indicó el referí a los dos chicos. "…quiero un combate limpio"

"Hai" Respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

"Tomen posiciones…" Ordenó el hombre.

Los dos chicos asintieron y tomaron postura de combate. La chica sujetaba su espada desde la empuñadura y la mantenía en una posición vertical frente a ella con la punta de ésta hacia arriba; por otro lado, Shinji tomaba la misma postura de ataque que en el resto de los combates anteriores.

"_Continua usando battoujutsu…"_ Pensó Aoi, sus ojos estrechándose y comenzando a repasar mentalmente los combates anteriores del chico frente a ella.

Dos combates los había ganado desarmando a sus contrincantes de un solo movimiento, mientras que los demás habían sido veloces golpes a la cabeza desde diversos ángulos después de esquivar sin esfuerzo alguno los ataques de los contrincantes.

"¡Comiencen!" Exclamó el referí.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron inmóviles en sus posturas de combate.

"Dime algo, Ikari… ¿Quién es tu maestro?" Esa pregunta había estado plagando a la chica.

Shinji, confundido, parpadeó y alzó las cejas, no esperaba que la chica le dirigiera la palabra. "Emm… no ha sido mi maestro por mucho tiempo, pero su nombre es Sorata Himura…" Replicó.

Los ojos de Aoi se abrieron como platos, lo cual pasó desapercibido por Shinji gracias a la careta protectora. "Ya veo… entonces creo que no puedo subestimarte…" Murmuró con un tono peligroso.

SLASH

CLANK

La chica apenas había tenido tiempo de bloquear el ataque del chico, éste había 'desenvainado' su espada y blandido en dirección a su costado derecho.

"Lo siento, te he visto pelear y debo decir que no puedo hacer lo mismo…" Murmuró Shinji mientras ambos forcejeaban con las espadas de bambú.

SWIIFF

Aoi saltó a un costado y guardó distancia entre ella y el chico. _"Si es estudiante del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, entonces debo de tener mucho cuidado…" _Pensó.

Rápidamente, y bajo la mirada confundida de todos los presentes se detuvo justo frente a la línea que delimitaba el área de combate. De esa forma evitaría ataques desde la espalda y limitaría el rango lateral.

Shinji la observó con curiosidad pero comprendió rápidamente el plan de la chica. Si Aoi salía del área de combate ganaría dos puntos de cinco, así que sin micho pensarlo se lanzó en un ataque frontal hacia la chica con su espada extendida hacia un costado y lista para ser blandida horizontalmente.

"Nishiki Hyakka… ¡Midare Zakura!"

El cazador detuvo su ataque frontal en el último instante al ver como la chica blandió su espada a una velocidad increíble que hacía parecer que eran múltiples estocadas simultáneas. Cuando Aoi lanzó su ataque Shinji se encontraba ya blandiendo su espada, pero clavó su pie derecho en el piso y dio un salto hacia atrás para mantener su distancia entre él y el ataque de la chica… eso no lo esperaba.

CLANK

Esto tampoco lo esperaba, Aoi había atacado su costado izquierdo y el apenas había tenido tiempo de bloquear el ataque… aunque había dicho lo contrario, realmente la estaba subestimando.

La chica se encontraba con su pie izquierdo al frente y blandiendo su espada horizontalmente hacia la derecha contra la espada del chico, pero rápidamente dejó de forcejear con la espada del chico, así que velozmente dio un gran paso al frente a manera de quedar con su costado derecho hacia el costado derecho del chico, y blandió su espada solamente con su mano derecha.

PLUP

Shinji parpadeó confundido… la espada de la chica había golpeado su careta desde su costado izquierdo.

"¡Dos puntos para el Colegio Ishiyama!"

Shinji solo se quedó inmóvil mientras Aoi guardaba su distancia nuevamente. "Vaya…" Murmuró.

"Vamos Ikari, hagamos esto interesante…" Dijo la chica mientras tomaba su posición de combate nuevamente.

Shinji sonrió levemente y asintió antes de nuevamente tomar su posición de ataque frente a la chica, ambos esperaban la señal del referí para la siguiente ronda.

"¿Listos?" Cuestionó el referí obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta por parte de los dos jóvenes. "¡Comiencen!" Exclamó.

SWIIIFFFF

Aoi contuvo el aire y sus ojos se abrieron completamente… El chico se encontraba frente a ella y la espada de bambú de él se encontraba contra su cuello. "¿Q-que…?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos instantes atrás.

El ataque de la chica había dejado al público boquiabierto.

"Esto parece anime…" Murmuró Kensuke mientras continuaba grabando el combate con su cámara de video.

"¡Dos puntos para el Colegio Ishiyama!" Exclamó el referí cuando Aoi golpeó la careta de Shinji.

"Baka" Gruñó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y negando con la cabeza.

La alemana observó como el sorprendido chico recuperaba la compostura y tomaba posición de combate nuevamente.

"¡Comiencen!" Exclamó el referí.

Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver como Shinji se desvanecía para aparecer un instante después sosteniendo su espada contra el cuello de la chica.

"Esto debe ser una broma…" Murmuró un sorprendido y boquiabierto Kensuke. "…esto tendré que verlo en cámara lenta"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Esta velocidad…"_ Pensó Aoi paralizada, su mirada cruzándose con la de Shinji.

"¡D-dos puntos para el Colegio Jindai!" Exclamó un confundido referí, el pobre hombre no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Ahora fue el turno de Shinji de volver a su posición inicial de combate mientras Aoi se recuperaba de su sorpresa. _"Ni siquiera lo vi acercarse…"_ La chica estrechó sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa mientras tomaba su posición de combate.

"Acabemos con esto rápidamente" Dijo Aoi con un tono de voz entre serio y retador. "Ganará el siguiente en acertar un golpe o salir del área de combate…"

"¿Huh?" Shinji la miró extrañado.

La chica giró su mirada hacia el referí. "Lo que estamos haciendo ahorita, pero sin rodeos…" Aclaró Aoi.

"De acuerdo…" Replicó el chico dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, acción que fue realizada también por su contrincante un momento después.

"¡Prepárense!" Exclamó el referí extendiendo su brazo entre ellos. "¡Comiencen!" Gritó un segundo después.

CLANK

Las espadas de bambú chocaron sonoramente cuando Aoi blandió su espada hacia la cabeza de Shinji, quien había permanecido inmóvil mientras esperaba el ataque de la chica, pero el chico bloqueó el ataque sosteniendo su espada sobre su cabeza.

SWIIIFFFF

CLANK

Por otro lado, a diferencia del cazador, Aoi bloqueó con dificultad el ataque dirigido a ella. El chico, con una mano, blandió la espada hacia el costado de Aoi, aprovechando la postura de ésta debido al último ataque. Pero la joven se recuperó rápidamente y alcanzó a usar su espada de forma defensiva.

STEP

Los dos chicos guardaron su distancia dando un salto hacia atrás. "Sé que esta no es toda tu velocidad, Ikari" Dijo la chica con un tono irritado de voz. "¡No te contengas!" Gruñó.

SLASH

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Aoi no entendía que había sucedido… cierto, había visto en el lenguaje corporal del chico, aunque solo por una fracción de segundo, como se preparaba para lanzar un ataque, pero eso fue todo…

Aun tenía la espada de bambú en sus manos, o al menos la mitad inferior de esta… el resto había sido cortado y salió volando por los aires y rebotando en el piso.

Shinji estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia frente a ella, su brazo derecho extendido hacia fuera y empuñando con fuerza su espada en la misma posición.

"_Este es el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…" _Pensó anonadada. Aunque había conocido a personas muy fuertes, esta era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan veloz. "Fue divertido" Murmuró la chica sonriendo levemente y dejando caer su brazo a su costado.

"Hai" Respondió Shinji sonriendo también.

"¡Tres puntos para el Colegio Jindai!" Exclamó el referí. "¡Ikari Shinji del Colegio Jindai gana la competencia!"

El público estalló emocionado, está demás decir que todos aquellos que iban por Jindai estaban más que gustosos de la victoria obtenida.

El referí se acercó a Shinji y sujetó su muñeca izquierda, para finalmente alzar su brazo en señal de victoria. El cazador sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su grupo de amigos, además de cruzar su mirada con un par de ojos azul cielo en el proceso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Es un chico con mucho potencial…" Murmuró Ittosai mientras se ponía de pie. "…y estoy seguro que no hemos visto nada de lo que es capaz en estos momentos"

Hiko esbozó una media sonrisa. "Te sorprenderías…" Respondió. "…tal vez un día gustes visitarnos cuando estemos entrenando, es un chico cabeza dura y tal vez tú puedas enseñar algunas cosas que a mí se me dificulta…"

"Será un placer joven Himura" Dijo el anciano sonriendo levemente. "...aceptaré gustoso esa invitación" Agregó antes de retirarse de las gradas y dejando solo nuevamente al pelirrojo.

"Se comportó decentemente…" Murmuró el espadachín dirigiendo su mirada a su joven pupilo. "…veo que no es un presumido del todo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al igual que con el resto de las competencias a Shinji también le fue entregada una medalla que simbolizaba su lugar en ésta; ahora el chico caminaba por la explanada en dirección a su grupo de amigos, a quienes divisó que se comenzaban a poner de pie y bajar de las gradas para acercársele.

¡IKARI-KUN!

Pero su paso fue interrumpido por un grupo de colegialas A.K.A. su club de fans, el cual había incrementado de número con esta victoria obtenida.

"Emm…" No se dio cuenta como, pero había quedado rodeado por el séquito de chicas, quienes lanzaban tantas preguntas y comentarios al mismo tiempo que Shinji sentía que su cerebro estaba entrando en sobrecarga.

"¡A un lado!" Exclamó una voz familiar… y tal como Moises lo hizo con el mar, el mar de chicas se abrió para dar paso a una chica de largo cabello azul, quien dirigió rápidamente su mirada al cazador. "Ikari-kun, por favor acompáñanos…"

"H-hai…" Respondió Shinji, el carácter de Kaname Chidori no era algo que debía retarse tal como el de Asuka.

Por su parte, la pelirroja solo observó satisfecha el 'trabajo' de su amiga whispered, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en cualquier otro momento, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no se atrevió… las razones eran obvias, le era imposible actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Algunas de las chicas del séquito tenían expresiones irritadas en sus rostros, mientras que otras parecían cachorros regañados… pero de cualquier forma ninguna se atrevía a retar a Kaname, menos aún cuando la explosiva alemana se encontraba de pie a un lado de ella.

"¡Shin-chaaaan!" Exclamó Misato mientras lo envolvía en un asfixiante abrazo de oso. "¡Muchas felicidades! ¡No dudamos en ningún momento de ti!"

"_Perro con suerte"_ Pensaron Kensuke, Ono-D, Toji y Kazama al mismo tiempo.

"G-gracias Misato" Respondió el chico avergonzado y tratando de alejar su roja cara del prominente pecho de la mujer.

"Shinji… ¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer verdad?" Cuestionó Kensuke con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Emmm… no estoy seguro" Replicó confundido el cazador.

"¡Fue increíble! ¡Acabas de revivir mi esperanza de que hay cosas ridículas de anime que sí pueden hacerse en la vida real!" Explicó Kensuke con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico de lentes se refería a la velocidad de los ataques de su amigo.

A pesar de intentar no hacerlo, Shinji no podía evitar que sus ojos, casi por voluntad propia, se giraran hacia Asuka, quien prefería mantener un bajo perfil en la periferia del grupo. Bueno no era la única, a un par de metros junto a ella se encontraba Kensuke tratando de hacer un Kame Hame Ha mientras Hiko lo observaba con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Bueno, esto fue entretenido…" Murmuró el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta e iniciando su paso hacia la salida del gimnasio.

"¡Sorata-san!" Exclamó Misato deteniendo al pelirrojo, quien se giró y le lanzó una confundida mirada. "Iremos a comer todos juntos, ¿Por qué no nos acompaña para celebrar?"

"Emmm…" El pelirrojo realmente no sabía cómo contestar a eso, mucho menos cuando la Mayor tenía una expresión determinada en su rostro, un brillo infantil en sus ojos y sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas. "Creo, ¿que no hay problema?"

Misato esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

CLAP

Y intercambió un 'High five' con Mao, por lo que Kurtz y Kaji le lanzaron dagas con la mirada al pelirrojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas más tarde.

El sol comenzaba a descender conforme atardecía, iluminando Tokyo 3 de un color naranja, mientras que el departamento de Misato era un verdadero desorden. Había latas de cervezas regadas en el piso, botellas de gaseosas vacías, bolsas de papas fritas además de música a alto volumen.

Y como si fuera poco, al grupo de jóvenes y adultos se les habían unido las nuevas amigas de Rei, las chicas del club de natación.

Fuera del departamento se encontraban los chicos, todos recargados en el barandal del pasillo, algunos con botellas de agua y gaseosas en su manos, mientras otros con latas de cerveza.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la sala platicando animadamente… en algún momento la 'fiesta' se había dividido.

"Dime algo, Himura…" Kaji ya había tomando algo de confianza al espadachín. "…tu eres Sorata Himura, es decir, el Subdirector de defensa de Japón y CEO de una gran empresa de sistemas de seguridad, ¿no es así?"

"¿¡EHHHH!" Exclamaron los chicos, incluido Shinji. Bueno, en realidad Sousuke se había limitado a alzar las cejas en sorpresa.

"Vaya, veo que NERV me está investigando por interactuar con uno de sus pilotos por lo que veo…" Respondió el pelirrojo esbozando una media sonrisa. "Pero sí, así es… ¿sucede algo con ello?"

"Iie…" Replicó Kaji moviendo la cabeza negativamente. "…solo me llama la atención que alguien con tal poder político sea quien esté entrenando a mi joven amigo" Agregó mientras señalaba a Shinji sobre su hombro con su dedo pulgar.

Hiko solo encogió los hombros. "Realmente no entiendo porque la sorpresa"

"Solo quería señalarlo" Dijo Kaji antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. "Además quería decir que Misato está muy agradecida de que hayas sacado a Shinji sano y salvo del incendio del Teatro de Tokyo-3"

"No hay de qué…" Replicó Hiko mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Shinji y alzaba su lata de cerveza en dirección a su pupilo en señal de 'salud'.

"Aprovechando eso, me gustaría saber si puedes apoyarme con algunas cosas en el futuro…" Dijo el agente mientras comenzaban a hablar de los métodos de vigilancia de Tokyo-3 y demás cosas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Entonces Shinji-kun y tu ya hicieron las paces?" Cuestionó Misato de la nada. "Digo, aunque no los he visto intercambiar palabra, al menos ya están nuevamente en la misma habitación"

"Misato, esto no te incumbe" Gruñó Asuka enojada, ésta se encontraba más molesta por comentar al respecto de forma tan abierta que por la pregunta en sí. "No molestes"

"¿Pero esto implica que ya volverás al departamento con Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Rei, a decir verdad, en ese momento la peli-azul preguntó ya que le hubiera gustado poder jugar con el cachorro que se había llevado la pelirroja.

"Emm… bueno, tal vez mañana, hay cosas mías en la casa de Hikari…" Explicó Asuka confundida, no esperaba la pregunta tan directa por parte de su silenciosa compañera de trabajo y escuela. "¡Pero no lo digas de esa forma! ¡Simplemente volveré a MI departamento! ¡No quiero seguir molestando a Hikari!" Exclamó Asuka sonrojada, poniendo énfasis en el 'mí'.

"No me molestas Asuka-chan" Intervino sonriente la chica de coletas. "Sabes que te puedes quedar conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras… por máximo dos semanas"

HAHAHAHAHAHA

El comentario de la chica se ganó una carcajada por el grupo de mujeres.

Asuka cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a su amiga. "Es bueno saber que cuento con todo tu apoyo Hikari…" Murmuró sarcásticamente.

"Cuando quieras Asuka-chan" Replicó Hikari alegremente.

"Por cierto chicas, el día de mañana, independientemente del resultado de las competencias… ¡Tenemos que celebrar como Dios manda!" Exclamó Mao. La mercenaria no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero su lado 'civil' estaba resurgiendo después de años de haber sido sepultado por su carrera como militar.

Está de más decir que ninguna de las chicas presentes objetó a la propuesta de la mujer.

"Hikari" Llamó Toji de pronto, éste se encontraba de pie sobre el pasillo frente a la sala, y no pudo evitar intimidarse un poco cuando las miradas de más de una decena de chicas se centraron en él. "…err… te quería avisar que tengo que irme, mi hermana está sola en casa, y esta anocheciendo…"

"Te acompaño entonces" Ofreció la chica de coletas poniéndose de pie.

"No es necesario si quieres quedarte hasta más tarde…" Respondió Toji un poco alarmado al ver que estaba cortando la diversión de su novia. "…solo te quería avisar"

AWWWWWWWW

Esas habían sido todas las chicas, casi estaban programadas y sincronizadas mentalmente.

El rostro de Toji se puso totalmente rojo ante las miradas tiernas de las mujeres. "¡D-dejen de verme de esa forma!" Gruñó avergonzado, y avergonzándose aun mas cuando Hikari lo tomó de la mano.

"Hi-chan" Tienes un buen novio, dijo Misato. "Cuídalo mucho…"

"Lo sé Misato-san, lo sé…" Replicó Hikari sujetando a Toji del brazo y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras el chico desviaba su mirada a un costado, se rascaba la nuca y se ponía totalmente rojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

Ya había oscurecido en Tokyo-3 y Shinji se encontraba recargado contra el barandal de su departamento, con la mirada perdida en la iluminación de la enorme ciudad acorazada.

"Ahhh…" El chico dejó salir un suspiro cansado mientras movía su cabeza negativamente.

"Vaya suspiro Shinji-kun, realmente debes de extrañar a Asuka" Shinji casi da un salto del susto cuando la voz de Misato irrumpió su silenciosa contemplación nocturna.

"¡M-misato-san! Me espantó" Exclamó Shinji respirando agitadamente.

"Hehehehe" Rió la mujer mientras se recargaba en el barandal a un lado del chico. "¿Y bien?"

Shinji alzó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza, confundido. "¿Y bien… emm… que?"

"¿Es acaso nuestra querida pelirroja la causante de esos suspiros?" Preguntó Misato fingiendo un tono de voz 'con clase'.

"¿¡Q-que! ¿Por qué me pregunta eso Misato-san?" El rostro del chico se había puesto de un color rojo brillante, agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente frente a él y negaba con la cabeza.

La Mayor esbozó una sonrisa del gato Cheshiré. "Bueno, es muy divertido ver como primero se evitan unos días y luego buscan pretextos para verse"

La boca de Shinji era una línea y sus ojos estaban pegados al piso mientras sentía como su rostro ardía por la vergüenza.

"Debiste haber acompañado a Toji cuando fue a dejar a Hikari y a Asuka" Dijo Misato. "Tal vez hubieras podido hablar con Asuka de…" La mujer esboza una sonrisa pícara "…cualquiera que sea el problema que tuvieron"

La sonrisa en el rostro de su guardiana preocupó al chico, le preocupaba pensar que Misato sabía lo que había ocurrido, y él no le había dicho nada a nadie, entonces eso podía significar que Asuka había dicho algo.

La sonrisa divertida de la mujer fue reemplazada por una comprensiva. "Si te tranquiliza saberlo, déjame decirte que a Asuka no la vi molesta… solo la veo confundida" Explicó la mujer ganándose la mirada sorprendida del chico. "…digo, eso es algo evidente, pero a final de cuentas eres chico y eres lento para estas cosas así que creo que tengo que decírtelo explícitamente"

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Shinji, estaba seguro que Misato lo estaba insultando. "Okeey…" Respondió no muy seguro.

"Solo lleva las cosas con calma, estamos hablando de Asuka, si la presionas va explotar…" Aconsejó la mujer.

"Hai" Respondió el chico asintiendo levemente.

"Muy bien tigre… Ahora dime…" El cazador vio un brillo en los ojos de la mujer. "¿Hiko-san es soltero?" Preguntó la mujer con una mirada soñadora.

"¿¡Eeeh!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Residencia Katsuragi/Ayanami. 0830 Horas.

Era un poco más tarde de la hora a la que habitualmente desayunaban los residentes del departamento, pero el día de hoy tanto Shinji como Rei participarían un poco más tarde en sus actividades, por lo que aprovecharon para descansar un poco más, por otro lado, Misato simplemente no tenía mucho que hacer y continuaba con sus sabáticos no autorizados.

RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

Por inercia todos lanzaron una mirada a sus teléfonos celulares, pero en esta ocasión era el teléfono de la peli-azul el que estaba sonando.

"Rei Ayanami" Contestó la chica a secas. Misato y Shinji solo intercambiaron miradas curiosas antes de observar a la peli-azul de forma expectante.

"De acuerdo…" Respondió Rei asintiendo. "…a las mil setecientas horas, entendido, muchas gracias Ayantuji-san…" Hubo un breve silencio mientras la chica del otro lado de la línea continuaba hablando con Rei. "…sí, iremos a presenciar el partido de rugby esta mañana…" Misato y Shinji alzaron una ceja. "…de acuerdo, gracias, igualmente, nos vemos más tarde"

PLIP

"Era Ayatsuji-san" Dijo la piloto Eva el notar las expresiones curiosas en los rostro de sus acompañantes. "Me comentó que por problemas técnicos con el sistema de calefacción de las albercas de la escuela, la competencia será aplazada para hoy mismo a las mil setecientas horas, y que asistirán a la competencia de rugby"

"Claro, Shinji-kun tiene fans incluso en el club de natación, no creo que quieran perderse eso" Intervino Misato con una sonrisa colmilluda, a lo que Shinji solo dejó salir un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y podrán arreglar el sistema de calefacción hoy mismo?" Preguntó el chico ignorando el comentario de la mujer.

"Hai… para hoy a las dos de la tarde estará listo, pero Atsunobu-sempai decidió dejar la competencia de natación como un estelar al final del evento en lugar de la competencia de paintball" Explicó Rei antes de tranquilamente tomar un sorbo de su té verde.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Shinji, realmente no le importaba que no fuera el concurso de Last Man Standing el concurso estelar.

Misato sonrió levemente al escuchar la explicación de Rei, se daba cuenta que ahora era cada vez mas fácil congeniar con la chica y que ésta interactuaba con personas que no pertenecían al mundo Eva, eso la tranquilizaba y alegraba por Rei.

"Bueno, eso nos da una hora más de tiempo antes de tener que irnos a la escuela" Dijo Shinji sonriendo satisfecho por el rechazo.

"Pero hay que avisar a los demás" Agregó Misato al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular y comenzaba a redactar un mensaje de texto y el cual lo envió a un grupo de muchos teléfonos, prácticamente todos el grupo de amigos de los pilotos Eva.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos continuaban comiendo, cuando el rostro de la Mayor se llenó de extrañeza y dirigió su mirada hacia Shinji. "Ne, Shinji-kun… ¿Cuántos partidos de Rugby jugarán? ¿Y cuanto dura cada uno?" Preguntó.

"Según sé, no más de ochenta minutos…" Replicó Shinji.

"¡Ochenta!" Exclamó Misato alarmada. "¿Y cuántos partidos serán?" La verdad es que a la mujer no le agradaba la idea de pasar todo el día viendo a unos sujetos corpulentos pelearse por una pelota.

"Un solo partido…" Explicó Shinji sonriendo nerviosamente. "…solamente una escuela se atrevió a competir contra el club de rugby del Colegio Jindai"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sagara.

TOC TOC TOC

"¿Huh?" Mao le lanzó una mirada curiosa a la puerta. "¿Alguien espera a alguien?" Preguntó.

La respuesta de los mercenarios fue tomar cobertura rápidamente. "¿Sí?" Preguntó Sousuke desde el fondo del pasillo, cubriéndose con una pared.

"Soy yo, Vincent…" Replicó el doctor, con un tono un poco irritado por las extrañas costumbres desconfiadas de sus protectores. "…¿puedo entrar?"

"¡Un segundo! ¡Se está cambiando Tessa!" Exclamó Kurtz, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Mao.

"¡Nada que no haya visto antes!" Replicó el científico, haciendo que Melissa girara su anonadada mirada hacia la puerta.

"Es una clave Nee-san" Explicó Kurtz. "Así podemos saber si todo está en orden…"

"¿No pudiste usar una menos pervertida?" Murmuró lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria. Kurtz solo rió y encogió los hombros.

Sousuke fue quien atendió la puerta y observó confundido la escena ante él. Ahí se encontraba el Dr. Vincen Volaju acompañado por su esposa Electra Ovilo y su hijo Spike. "Nos enteramos que jugarías un partido de rugby…" Dijo el sonriente científico. "y nos fascina el rugby" Sentenció.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Campo de Rugby. 1130 Horas.

Sousuke observaba la escena con extrañez al igual que Shinji, quien se encontraba de pie al lado de él.

En una parte de las grada se encontraban personas conocidos de ellos. Sorata había sido invitada por Misato, la mujer había sacado el número de teléfono del pelirrojo el día anterior del teléfono de Shinji cuando este se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento. Además también estaba Bernadotte, quien había sido invitado por Kaji y quien además había infiltrado al lugar una pequeña cantimplora de bolsillo con alcohol.

Por su parte, a Sousuke no le agradaba la interacción tan constante con uno de sus protegidos, mucho menos con la familia completa de éste… pero si Mao, quien era su superior no objetaba, no podía hacer o decir mucho al respecto salvo respetar la decisión de la mujer. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era el sospechoso hombre de gabardina que estaba sentado en la esquina lejana al grupo. _"¿Qué hace Wraith aquí_?" Cuestionó con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Los dos jóvenes, quienes vestían el uniforme del club de rugby, dejaron salir un suspiro. "El mundo se ha vuelto loco…" Murmuraron al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Es una pena que Seras-chan no haya podido venir…" Dijo Misato mientras platicaba con el hombre de parche en el ojo sentado al lado de Kaji, quien estaba sentado en la grada frente a Misato y estaba acompañado también por el rubio francotirador.

"Hehehe… es culpa de su condición…" Explicó Pip riendo entre dientes.

"Sí, lo sé…" Replicó la mujer.

"_¿No somos un grupo un tanto extraño?"_ Se preguntó Asuka mentalmente mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los presentes. La alemana estaba sentada al lado de la Whispered, quien platicaba animadamente con la esposa del científico, quien se encontraba sentado en la grada detrás de la morena mujer y platicaba con cierto pelirrojo.

Además, sentadas con el resto de los jóvenes del grupo se encontraban las nuevas amigas de Rei.

Sin duda era un grupo peculiar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

Shinji y el resto del club de rugby se encontraban rodeando a Sousuke en un costado del terregoso estadio, quien tomaba el liderazgo del equipo en cooperación con Goda. Era una escena curiosa, dos chicos de estatura y volumen corporal promedio en medio de un grupo de gigantes inflados.

"Sargento Sagara, por favor recuerde no romper la quijada de nadie" Aclaró Goda.

"No hay problema, ha estudiado las reglas en compañía de Ikari, ese incidente no se repetirá"

"Capitán Ikari…" Llamó Goda ganándose la atención del cazador. "…usted será nuestro corredor, nos encargaremos de enviar todos nuestros pases a usted"

"Roger" Respondió Shinji asintiendo.

"¡Ambos equipos pasen al frente!" Exclamó el anunciador. A lo que el público respondió estallando en una emocionada ovación.

Los miembros del club intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. "¡Por la victoria!" Exclamó Goda.

"¡GOOAANG HOO!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

De no haber sido por haber pasado estos últimos dos años entrenando con Walter, conviviendo con los Wild Geese y enfrentando vampiros, Shinji estaba seguro que hubiera hiperventilado y perdido el conocimiento por tan solo estar enfrente de los mal-encarados jugadores de rugby del equipo contrario, el cual pertenecía a la escuela Chinpira Sur, famosa por sus 'delincuentes' juveniles.

Por su parte, Sousuke solo observaba con una seria expresión al equipo adversario, se podía decir que para él no había un 'en el pasado', lo más cercano a eso era un 'no debo patear en la cara a nadie para que Chidori no me golpee'.

Los jóvenes del Colegio Jindai se encontraban en fila encarando a los miembros del equipo contrario. Los jugadores del equipo de Chinpira Sur rieron al ver a los dos jugadores temporales de estatura un tanto inferior al promedio de la del resto del equipo, pero Sousuke y Shinji no le dieron importancia.

Unos instantes después, después de establecer las reglas con los dos equipos de Rugby, el referí dio el silbatazo de inicio. El capitán del equipo visitante inicio el partido pateando el balón en dirección al equipo local, el cual salió disparado por los aires.

PAFF

Sin perderlo de vista, Shinji corrió rápidamente por entre sus compañeros de equipo aunque procurando no usar su velocidad de forma excesiva, y capturó el balón en el aire.

"¡Capitán Ikari! ¡Una patada!" Exclamó Goda.

Sousuke observó la escena con curiosidad, recordando que era lo que había hecho cuando Goda le dio esa instrucción.

Shinji rápidamente bajó el balón, lo soltó y lo pateó, haciendo que este saliera por los aires en dirección del equipo contrario y al mismo tiempo que todo el equipo de Jindai corría en la misma dirección.

Pateando el balón hacia el frente era una forma de avanzar sin tener que llevar el balón consigo, el equipo enemigo quiso avanzar de esta forma, pero el cazador había atrapado el balón y devuelto la patada, usando la misma táctica, además de esta forma el juego era más abierto y no se centraría en él llevando el balón.

Un jugador del equipo contrario había atrapado el balón y al ver que un gran número de miembros del club de rugby de Jindai se dirigían hacia, decidió pasar el balón a un compañero a su costado y ligeramente atrás, para evitar así hacer una falta técnica.

No obstante Sousuke previó eso, y aprovechó la cobertura de visibilidad que brindaban sus compañeros más corpulentos para escabullirse por el costado e interceptar el pase del jugador contrario.

La reacción del contrincante fue rápida, ya que casi al instante un grupo de jugadores se lanzaron sobre el mercenario, una sonrisa maliciosa al tener la oportunidad de aplastar al jugador de menor estatura.

Pero fue el turno de intervenir de Shinji, quien se escabulló frente a Sousuke y obteniendo el balón por un pase de éste… esa rápida jugada desconcertó al equipo contrario, su confusión y titubeo fue aprovechado por Goda, quien se abría paso por un costado y quien recibía un pase por parte del joven cazador.

Ahora Goda se abría paso y, a pesar de los corpulentos que eran, sus rivales caían al piso al recibir tremendas tacleadas por parte del Capitán del equipo.

El silbatazo del árbitro detuvo el juego momentáneamente; el Capitán del equipo había llegado imparablemente al extremo contrario del campo y anotando un 'Try', otorgándole cinco puntos a su equipo.

ROAAAAAAAGHHH

Desde el centro del campo, a Sousuke y Shinji le parecía que los gritos de victoria de los jugadores del equipo de Jindai opacaban al escandaloso público.

Los jugadores volvieron a sus posiciones originales en cada extremo del campo, y el balón le fue otorgado al equipo de Chinpira Sur, quienes reanudaron el partido con una patada al balón en dirección hacia sus rivales.

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamó uno de los jugadores de Jindai mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el extremo contrario. Tres de sus compañeros hacían una barrera defensiva al frente, Shinji y Sousuke corrían detrás de él mientras el resto lo defendía por los costados.

Los corpulentos jugadores se encontraron en un poderoso choque, el equipo de Chinpira peleaba fieramente por llegar hacia el jugador de Jindai con el balón; por su parte, Sousuke y Shinji guardaron su distancia de la pelea pero manteniendo su posición al costado de su compañero con el balón y sin adelantarse a su posición… los pases para el frente son una falta.

Un jugador de Chinpira se dirigió hacia Sousuke, pero el mercenario evadió fácilmente su tacleada…

PUUFFF

Pero el chico de cara cortada no había visto venir al segundo jugador enemigo quien lo golpeo en la cabeza con el antebrazo y lo hizo caer el piso.

"¡Sagara!" Exclamó Shinji al ver caer a su amigo, lanzando una mirada amenazante hacia el jugador que lo había derribado, quien soltó una carcajada junto con su otro compañero.

"¡Sargento Sagara!" Exclamaron un par de jugadores de Jindai, lanzando una rápida mirada hacia el árbitro en reclamo, pero éste no había visto nada.

"¿¡Jugando sucio!" Exclamó Goda. "¡Esto no quedará así!"

PUFFF PLAC PAAFFFF

Shinji se acercó a Sousuke, quien estaba poniéndose de pie y se encontraba algo desorientado.

En ese instante el árbitro comenzó a sonar su silbato frenéticamente para detener el alboroto que había comenzado Goda en el centro del campo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shinji extendiendo su mano hacia Sousuke para ayudarlo a levantarse y mirando el alboroto en medio del campo.

Sousuke sacudió su cabeza para enfocar su aturdida mirada y alzó una ceja al ver como el partido de rugby parecía el escenario de una lucha de la WWE.

Los árbitros auxiliares se acercaban alarmados para separar a los jugadores de rugby, el balón estaba olvidado en el piso, ahora solamente se daban golpes y patadas unos a otros.

"¿Crees que vaya a seguir el juego?" Preguntó Shinji haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como un jugador de Chinpira golpeaba a un árbitro en el estómago por equivocación.

"No creo…" Respondió Sousuke poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Shinji. "Pero esta vez no es culpa mía…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En las gradas, Hiko, Rei y el resto de las chicas observaban el alboroto con expresiones blancas en sus rostros, los chicos gritaban emocionados y animaban para el equipo de Jindai, mientras que los miembros de la familia del Dr. Volaju sonreían plácidamente. "Ahhh… extrañaba un partido de rugby…" Exclamó el hombre de larga cabellera oscura y sonriendo ampliamente. "…o al menos los estragos" Rió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El mercenario y el cazador dejaron el campo de rugby dirigiéndose a las gradas, era oficial, el partido había terminado…

Desde un principio Atsunobu no estaba del todo de acuerdo con dedicar tiempo de actividades al club de Rugby, ya que solo competirían con un solo equipo y ya esperaba resultados como estos… pero Chinpira Sur había sido insistente, así que al final no puso objeción y accedió, a final de cuentas esto se podía reflejar en puntos a favor de Jindai.

"No sé porqué, pero donde se involucran ustedes dos, siempre hay problemas…" Dijo Hikari moviendo su cabeza negativamente, las manos en la cintura y una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"No estás siendo justa Horaki-san, Ikari solo se adjuntó a los disparates de Sousuke" Intervino la whispered.

"No comprendo, en esta ocasión yo no inicié nada…" Renegó el mercenario indignado.

"Tú eres la raíz de todo esto…" Murmuró Kaname, con una sombra macabra sobre sus ojos.

"Ikari, Sagara, ¿Están listos para el Last Man Standing?" Preguntó Kazama, a lo que los dos chicos asintieron en respuesta.

"Será mejor que se cuiden, ya que en esta competencia hay muchos participantes, incluidos algunos del concurso de tiro…" Advirtió Kensuke.

"No serán ningún problema" Dijo Sousuke.

"Claro que no…" Agregó Shinji con una sonrisa confiada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era un gran grupo de personas, lo cual se prestaba para que se hicieran pequeñas agrupaciones dentro del grupo, por ejemplo, en este momento Asuka caminaba acompañada por Hikari, Kyoko, Mizuki y Kaname, mientras Rei se encontraba con las chicas del club de natación, los adultos caminaban a la par al igual que los chicos.

Había sido un día extraño para Asuka, había llegado a la escuela acompañando a Hikari para encontrarse solo con Toji, Kensuke y Ono-D en las gradas del campo, poco después llegó Misato acompañada de Rei y Shinji y está de más decir que el ´Hey' que intercambiaron fue un poco vergonzoso, no tanto incómodo, y aun más con las sonrisas y miradas curiosas del resto.

/ Flashback /

"Emm Asuka, nececitas ayuda con tus cosas?" Preguntó el chico rascándose la nuca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con dificultad para sostener la mirada de la chica.

"¿Huh? Oh… emm…" La chica no esperaba que Shinji se dirigiera a ella, pero al observarlo por un segundo se dio cuenta que le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobre humano… el cazador de vampiros a final de cuentas era un adolescente y tímido con ciertos aspectos. "N-no es necesario, Misato-san irá por mí en la noche, g-gracias" Replicó Asuka con la cara roja.

El grupo observaba el intercambio con expresiones incrédulas en sus rostros.

"Esto no me huele a una pelea…" Murmuró Toji observándolos con ojos estrechos.

"¿Timidez? ¿Rubor? Lo entiendo por Ikari… ¿Pero Sohryu?" Agregó Kensuke quitándose los lentes para limpiarlo.

Misato esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Creo que al fin hay avances…" Murmuró.

"Esta es como una jodida escena de Shojo…" Murmuró Ono-D con un tick en el ojo.

Shinji y Asuka se encontraban frente a frente, él con una mano en su nuca y la mirada al costado, y ella con sus manos enlazadas al frente con la mirada al piso.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"¿Misato-san irá por ti esta noche a mi casa no es así Asuka-chan?" Preguntó la chica de coletas.

"Hai, aunque no sé si Misato vaya a estar en condiciones de hacerlo, ya que su plan es festejar después del festival… y ya sabes cómo se pone esa mujer" Replicó la chica.

"¿Entonces Ikaru-kun y tú ya se arreglaron?" Preguntó Mizuki.

"¡Mizuki!" Regañaron el resto de las chicas, mientras el rostro de la pelirroja se tornaba rosa.

"N-no fue tan grave" Respondió la alemana, su tono de voz indicando que no estaba dispuesta a continuar con el tema.

No obstante, las chicas la observaron en silencio por unos instantes, las expresiones de sus rostros gritaban. _"De eso no me creo ninguna palabra"_ Pero decidieron no presionar el tema.

Pero la pregunta de Mizuki era algo que había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Asuka desde el día de ayer. Ayer había dicho que regresaría al departamento, y no estaba segura como había decidido eso o como lo decidió, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de porque lo había dicho.

Mientras caminaban la pelirroja se encontraba ausente, perdida en su tren de pensamientos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La situación de Shinji no era nada diferente, pero el agradecía que durante los concursos podía mantener su mente despejada.

Había escuchado que Asuka volvería al apartamento ese día, y sí, el ofrecerse a ayudarla a llevar sus cosas era un pretexto para poder tener un momento con ella y hablar… aunque era obvio el motivo, no se atrevía a decirle 'quiero hablar' directamente.

Sí Asuka había decido volver al departamento, era porque tenía algo que decir y que tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo… ¿Y porque esto le incomodaba?

¿Porque el hecho de que volviera Asuka lo inquietaba? No, no era eso exactamente. No habían hablado, no habían intercambiado palabras, él se había acobardado cuando fue a buscarla a la casa de Hikari y no se atrevió a acompañar a Toji, Hikari y Asuka la noche anterior.

Asuka iba a regresar al departamento, pero eso no significaba que fuera a quedarse… ¿Qué tal si decidía irse? Ese beso debió haber significado algo ¿no es así? Entonces tenía que aprovechar esa remota posibilidad de tener una oportunidad con ella, no podía arriesgarse a que Asuka solo regresara al departamento para irse nuevamente y que la buena relación que habían tenido las semanas pasadas se fuera por el caño.

Shinji detuvo su paso de golpe y, ganándose la confundida mirada de sus amigos, luego se giró hacia un costado, hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de chicas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Asuka" La pelirroja giró su mirada hacia el chico, este se encontraba a unos pasos a su costado, dándole la espalda al grupo de chicos que lo miraban confundido. La expresión en el rostro del cazador era una mezcla de determinación y nervios. "¿Me puedes acompañar un segundo?"

Ojos azul cielo se cruzaron con azul cobalto y ambos permanecieron así por unos cortos instantes que parecieron largos minutos.

"Continúen sin nosotros" Dijo Asuka sin girar su mirada hacia sus acompañantes. "En un momento los alcanzamos"

Y, ante las miradas confundidas de unos y las expresiones gustosas de otros, los dos jóvenes pilotos se alejaron del grupo perdiéndose entre la multitud…ambos en silencio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos después.

La pareja de jóvenes se encontraba en los pasillos que conducían al club de Rugby, era una de las pocas zonas de la escuela que se encontraban despejadas y donde podían hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

Asuka se paró frente a una gran ventana y puso sus manos en el marco, su mirada perdida en la multitud de fuera y dándole la espalda al chico; por su parte, Shinji se recargó de espaldas en la pared contraria a la ventana y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos pegados en un punto en el techo.

"Odio esto…" Murmuró Shinji. Desapercibido para él, el cuerpo de Asuka se tensó y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al marco de la ventana.

"¿De qué hablas?" Cuestionó la chica con un seguro tono de voz, aunque su tenso cuerpo relataba otra historia.

Shinji dejó salir un largo suspiro frustrado. "¿No puede ser como antes de 'eso'?" Preguntó al aire. "Yo… y-yo realmente me divertía…" No se atrevía a decir las últimas dos palabras: Estando contigo. "Realmente siento lo que pasó... no sé porque lo hice, todo estaba bien, y ahora… ahora míranos, ni si quiera hablamos"

El chico sentía que si corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y peleaba contra el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con formarse. Esas pocas palabras habían requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad y valor.

En algún otro momento Asuka hubiera malinterpretado las palabras del cazador, pero cuando éste dijo '¿No puede ser como antes de eso?' se dio cuenta de que pasaba por su mente. Ella también se arrepentía, exactamente por lo mismo, y le daba gusto saber que no era la única. "Volver al pasado…" Murmuró Asuka para sí, aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

Para ella no era nada diferente, sus manos se despegaron del barandal y sus brazos se envolvieron en ella misma, una expresión descontenta en su rostro… aunque ambos pensaran igual, no estaba convencida.

"Tampoco estoy seguro de eso…" Murmuró Shinji en respuesta al murmuro, ahora sus brazos colgaban a sus costados, su cabello creaba una sombra sus ojos y su mirada estaba pegada al piso.

El rostro de Asuka se llenó de sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego se llenó de inseguridad y frustración. "¿De qué hablas?"

Ella no era tonta, y se avergonzaba de sí misma al darse cuenta que tenía miedo de decir lo que tenía en mente y esperar a que fuera él quien hablara primero. La alemana apretó los dientes, frustrada…imaginó a la Asuka de antes por un segundo, la Asuka de solo hace dos meses atrás, y pudo ver el asco, disgusto y coraje en la mirada de ésta. La Asuka del pasado estaba furiosa de que en cierta forma aceptara lo que estaba sintiendo específicamente por 'el', así como furiosa por la inseguridad que la invadía… Asuka Langley Sohryu nunca se acobardaba y decía lo que tenía en mente.

"Y-yo… emm…" Shinji comenzó a empuñar y desempuñar sus manos, invadido por los nervios, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño. "¡Asuka! ¿¡Qué piensas de mi!" Exclamó respirando agitadamente. _"No me quiero desmayar…" _Pensó al sentir que hiperventilaba.

La alemana, sorprendida por la pregunta, se giró hacia él, cruzando su mirada con la de Shinji. El la observaba expectante, su rostro inclinado hacia abajo pero luchando por mantener su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

"Y-yo…" Asuka titubeó. ¿Cómo respondía a eso? Estaba segura de que no lo odiaba, es más, estaba segura de que incluso era lo contrario. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sentía un nudo en la garganta. No se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba.

Shinji vio el dilema en el rostro de Asuka, no la veía enojada, ni triste… solo confundida. Y fue ahí cuando recordó el porqué había querido hablar con ella, donde comprendió porque se sentía incómodo de que Asuka volviera hoy al departamento.

Sí, Asuka le gustaba. Pero fuera cual fuera la decisión, quería tomar la iniciativa y no ser un cobarde, tenía que encarar el problema y no dejar todo en las manos de Asuka. Si algo iba a resultar de esto, lo que fuera, tenía que dejar de ser el cobarde que ella siempre odió durante mucho tiempo.

"Sí crees que todo debe seguir como era antes, estoy de acuerdo… pero antes de eso quiero preguntar algo…" _"¡Aquí va! ¡Este es el momento!" _Shinji hizo una pausa y se armó de valor. No entendía como decir unas palabras pudiera ser tan difícil… si solo eran palabras. El cazador cerró los ojos, puso sus brazos a sus costados e hizo una reverencia hacia la chica. "¿¡Quiero saber si tendrías una cita conmigo!" Exclamó.

El rostro de Asuka se llenó de sorpresa y sintió como su corazón dio un salto, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su rostro y como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas. Lo peor era que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Shinji notó el silencio, pero tenía sus ojos cerrados y no pudo notar la reacción de la chica. "¡Tal vez estabas confundida cuando nos besamos! ¡Pero para mí fue algo increíble y una seña de que tal vez podía tener una oportunidad contigo!" Agregó el chico manteniendo su alto tono de voz, y aunque su voz no se quebraba, el nerviosismo era evidente.

Asuka no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, había sido la protagonista de decenas de confesiones en el pasado, ninguna la había hecho reaccionar, incluso la aburrían y los chicos le parecían patéticos. Pero ahora era diferente, trataba de mantener la compostura, pero su cuerpo no ayudaba, su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo mientras su corazón latía más rápido y una sonrisa incontrolable se postraba en su rostro.

Shinji estaba muriendo por dentro, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado demasiado, y sentía como sus piernas casi flaqueaban por el temblor causado por los nervios… y el silencio en el que había permanecido Asuka lo empeoraba.

"Sí…" Logró decir, esa única palabra la había dejado sin aliento, y no estaba segura de cómo había logrado continuar. "S-sí, veamos que s-sucede…"

Shinji alzó su atónita mirada y observó incrédulo a la pelirroja por unos instantes… una boba sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al ver a Asuka con sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda, la mirada a un costado y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿A dónde fueron esos dos?" Cuestionó Misato haciendo un puchero y poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras pasaba su mirada por entre la multitud.

Ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que Shinji y Asuka se habían apartado del grupo. En este momento se encontraban un poco dispersos en la explanada principal de Colegio Jindai, donde había una variedad de puestos de comida de las diversas escuelas que participaban en el festival.

"No sé porque te preocupas Misato, son 'ellos' a final de cuentas" Respondió Kaji desconcertado por la preocupación de la mujer. "No es como que van a hacer algo estúpido…"

"¡Ahí están!" Exclamó la mujer ignorando las palabras del agente. Pero la expresión del agente se tornó confundida a diferencia de Misato, quien sonrió pícaramente, al ver a los dos pilotos acercarse.

Asuka y Shinji caminaban lado a lado, la alemana caminaba con sus manos enlazadas frente a ella, su mirada en el piso y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Shinji tenía sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón, su mirada a un costado y la cara roja.

"¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos!" Exclamó Misato agitando su brazo sobre su cabeza y así siendo localizada por la pareja de pilotos. "Veo que ya no se están evitando…" Dijo Misato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y aunque sabía que probablemente era un tema sensible, los tenía que hacer reaccionar.

"¡N-no nos estábamos evitando!" Exclamaron los dos al unísono. A lo que Misato alzó una ceja y les lanzó una mirada de '¿bromean verdad?'.

"B-bueno, en realidad Asuka y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Shinji dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañera de departamento.

"S-sí, tenemos un trato" Respondió la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La actitud defensiva de la alemana hizo que la sonrisa de la mujer se tornara colmilluda.

"Me da gusto ver que arreglaron sus problemas…" Intervino Kaji poniendo su mano en el hombro de Misato e interrumpiendo la burla que veía venir. "…pero chicos, ahora vamos a comer algo, ¿Qué dicen?" Invitó.

"Hai" Respondieron los dos jóvenes mirando a sus alrededores buscando a sus grupos de amigos y al encontrarlos los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y sonrisa antes de unirse a ellos.

"Fue bueno que me detuvieras…" Dijo Misato al notar el corto intercambio de los dos jóvenes. "…parece que están en buenos términos"

"Hai… lo que menos necesitan es que alguien se burle de ellos por llevarse bien" Aclaró el agente. "Digo, esto era lo que querías cuando dejaste a Asuka y a Shinji-kun vivir solos ¿no es así?"

"Hehehehe… debo admitir que no esperaba tanto progreso en tan poco tiempo" Replicó Misato sonriente. "…es decir, ¿si recuerdas como reaccionó Asuka cuando dijiste que Shinji estaba en Tokyo-3?"

El agente esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Estaba bastante molesta…"

"¿Cuál piensas que haya sido su 'problema'?" Preguntó Misato curiosa mientras buscaba algún puesto de comida atractivo con la mirada.

Kaji encogió los hombros con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "No lo sé, pero se llevan bien y eso me da gusto… Y ahora que viven juntos, solos… ¿Apuesto a que nunca tomaste en cuenta respecto a que es lo que harías si esos dos se vuelven novios?" Dijo el agente dirigiéndose a un puesto de tofú que llamó su atención y dejando a Misato a sus espaldas.

La mujer se quedó de pie, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la multitud y analizando las últimas palabras del hombre de coleta. "Oh Dios…" Murmuró con terror.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos horas más tarde.

Gracias al prematuro final del partido de rugby, el staff de las escuelas había tenido más tiempo de instalar barricas, tablas y demás cosas en el estadio donde había sido el partido de rugby. Todo eso con la finalidad de brindar cobertura a los participantes del concurso de Last Man Standing.

El grupo se encontraba en las gradas nuevamente y, a diferencia del partido de rugby, en esta ocasión había una gran cantidad de espectadores.

Había muchos participantes, y del Colegio Jindai, se encontraban Sousuke, Shinji, Kensuke, Kazama y otro chico. Era más de cincuenta participantes y los jueces estaban teniendo dificultades para organizar a tantos participantes en el campo y cada uno tenía un gran, fosforescente e inconfundible número pintado en el pecho y espalda de sus chalecos.

No solo se había utilizado el área de juego del estadio, sino toda el área central. Finalmente, para poder asignar un lugar de 'salida' a cada participante, se retrasó un poco el inicio del concurso ya que trajeron más medios de cobertura para ser esparcidos por el campo.

"¿Es esto lo suficientemente seguro?" Preguntó Hikari, refiriéndose a la delgada red que fue instalada frente a las gradas del colegio, aunque esta cubría longitudinalmente todo el frente de las gradas, solo tenía alrededor de cuatro metros de alto, dejando a las gradas superiores expuestas.

"Solo si alguno de los participantes tiene pésimo tiro" Respondió Bernadotte a sus espaldas. El mercenario de los Wild Geese estaba pasando un buen rato con esta escapada de la residencia Hellsing, además ya había recibido más de diez mensajes amenazantes y de queja por parte de la vampiresa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la explanada Sousuke se giró hacia el resto del grupo de Jindai. "Debemos colaborar para exterminar a nuestros rivales"

"Esto es un Last Man Standing, Sagara" Dijo el otro chico de Jindai y ajeno al grupo de amigos.

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que se brindaran puntos de primer a tercer lugar a los últimos tres competidores independientemente si son de un mismo Colegio… por lo que debemos de procurar dejar el combate individual hasta el final"

"Sagara tiene razón" Agregó Shinji asintiendo. "Una vez que hayan quedado fuera los demás colegio podremos competir entre nosotros por el primer lugar…"

"¿Es un trato?" Preguntó Sousuke pasando su mirada por todos los chicos.

"Trato…" Respondieron uno por uno asintiendo.

"Sí hay un traidor, lo cazaremos…" Agregó Kensuke, el cristal de sus lentos brillando por el reflejo del Sol y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pasaron cerca de media hora más, en lo que el staff de los colegios terminaba de agregar más puntos defensivos en el campo, cuando finalmente el anunciador llamó por el micrófono.

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al penúltimo evento del festival alojado por el Colegio Jindai!" Exclamó, a lo qué el público respondió con silbidos, aplausos y gritando animadamente.

"¡En unos momentos más se les brindará equipo de protección a los participantes, así como un arma de pintura!" Explicó. "¡Posteriormente se les asignará un lugar de salida desde donde tendrán que pelear por su lugar como el último hombre en pie!" Hubo una ovación.

"¡Estas son las reglas!" Continuó. "¡No están permitida ninguna otra arma que no sea la que se les brindó por el staff! ¡Cuando un participante sea descalificado, dejará su arma y cartuchos en el piso para que otro participante pueda recargar su propia arma! ¡Se prohíbe cualquier tipo de agresión entre los participantes! Y… ¡El último en pie será nuestro campeón!"

El público estalló emocionado.

"¡Todos los participantes acérquense al jurado, se les será asignado su punto de partida!" Exclamó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke pasó su mirada sobre el resto de los participantes, era difícil reconocer a sus 'aliados' cuando vestían una careta protectora y chaleco para proteger el torso del impacto de las balas de pintura.

Aunque para él, el recibir un impacto por algo así no representaba ningún problema, estaba seguro que sus rivales civiles no podían decir lo mismo.

Había aprendido a nunca subestimar al enemigo, por lo que sería cuidadoso respecto a las habilidades de sus rivales, ya había reconocido a algunos que participaron en el club de tiro y quienes podían representar un problema tomando en cuenta su puntería… no obstante, el que representaría un problema sería el piloto Eva, específicamente si este decidía utilizar la velocidad inhumana que había demostrado en combate real.

Además del equipo protector, se le habían brindado dos cartuchos a cada participante, uno que estaba ya instalado en el arma, y otro que cargarían consigo y con el que reemplazarían el cartucho vacío.

Sousukle cuidaría sus balas, estaba consciente de lo impráctico que era cambiar los cartuchos de un arma de pintura, así que solo dispararía cuando fuera necesario.

Finalmente les habían asignado sus lugares de partida, y los jueces se habían encargado de dispersar a las escuelas lo mejor posible, para así evitar la formación de agrupaciones desde un inicio por los participantes pertenecientes a una misma escuela.

El se encontraba en el lado norte del campo, protegido por dos placas de metal en forma de 'v' y a unos diez metros de la esquina izquierda. Había localizado a Kazama, quien estaba en el lado derecho a cinco metros de la esquina norte y a Shinji, quien estaba en el prácticamente en el extremo contrario en el que él estaba.

Para la ventaja de Jindai, Kazama y Shinji habían hecho una seña para indicar que lo habían localizado. Al continuar paseando su mirada logró encontrar a Kensuke en el mismo lado que Shinji pero exactamente en la esquina y el otro chico de Jindai en el lado contrario a Kensuke.

"_Tenemos todo cubierto"_ Pensó. Confiaba en Shinji, Kazama y Kensuke, pero no podía decir lo mismo del otro aliado. Así que tomaría sus precauciones.

El mercenario ajustó su careta protectora y revisó rápidamente que el cartucho estuviera bien asentado en el arma. Se acuclilló en su posición, cerró los ojos y esperó la señal de inicio, en estos momentos los participantes terminaban de tomar sus posiciones y en menos de un minuto comenzaría todo.

Giró su mirada hacia una pantalla que había sobre el público y en el cual se anunciaba una cuenta regresiva para dar inicio y el número de participantes. El reloj llegó al décimo segundo y el anunciador se hizo escuchar por los altavoces.

"¡TODOS LISTOS EN SUS POSICIONES!" Exclamó el anunciador por los altavoces. "¡TRES! ¡DOS! ¡UNO! ¡COMIENCEN!"

PRIIIIIIIIIII

Además de la señal del anunciador hubo un silbatazo para dar inicio a la competencia.

Sousuke se encontraba acuclillado en su posición, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud con una expresión determinada y tranquila en su rostro. Pasaron tan solo unos cuantos segundo desde el silbatazo… momentos en los que Sousuke tomó un hondo respiro y se preparó para salir al ataque.

En esos momentos que Sousuke aun permaneció a la defensiva, muchos de los participantes habían salido ya de sus posiciones sin un plan verdadero y disparando a todo lo que se moviera.

La competencia llevaba menos de cinco segundos y ya habían sido eliminados cinco participantes… obviamente los más descuidados y arrebatados.

Sousuke salió de su escondite, su arma apuntando hacia su izquierda pero lanzando una rápida mirada hacia la derecha y manteniendo su cabeza baja… solamente había dos personas entre su posición y la esquina del campo, si lograba llegar a la esquina podría vigilar y despejar dos de los los costados con mayor facilidad… pero también debía cuidar sus espaldas.

Todo limpio… todos estaban tomando cobertura.

Salió rápidamente de su posición y se dirigió hacia su izquierda, si bien el participante que vecino no se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia él, el vecino siguiente su lo notó y al momento de ponerse de pie para dispar al mercenario recibió un disparo justo en la careta, no obstante los disparos que había realizado éste fueron evadidos cuando Sousuke rodó en el piso, con esto además sorprendió a su objetivo original y disparándole en el torso a quema-ropa.

FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El referí auxiliar dio dos silbatazos, los dos participantes dejaron sus armas en el suelo y municiones antes de salir del campo con un aire derrotado en su caminar. "Dos menos…" Murmuró Sousuke tomando cobertura rápidamente en el 'bunker' de su vecino y asomándose por la orilla para ver si era seguro pasar al bunker vecino de la esquina.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

A sus espaldas, en la placa de madera que lo protegía, se estrellaban decenas de municiones de pintura, los demás participantes comenzaron a disparar en su posición, pero Sousuke sonrió confiado, solamente estaban gastando munición.

Se puso de pie y rápidamente se dirigió a la siguiente barricada a tomar cobertura, lanzándose al piso con un sonoro 'PUFF' para esquivar las balas de pintura. Recuperó la compostura inmediatamente y puso atención a sus alrededores.

STEP STEP STEP

Alguien se acercaba a 'su' esquina desde el flanco lateral, probablemente otro participante deseaba también una esquina estratégica. No se arriesgo a esperar a que este llegara a la base para intercambiar disparo, así que asomó su arma por un costado y dejó salir una ráfaga de balas de pintura.

PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP

Dos golpearon la careta del chico y otras dos su torso, mientras otras más fueron balas perdidas.

Rápidamente giró su mirada hacia la gran pantalla sobre el público, solamente quedaban treinta y nueve participantes, más de una docena ya habían sido descalificados y él había colaborado con la cuarta parte de ellos.

Y ahí, con su espalda recargada a las placas de madera, el mercenario tomó un respiro y se puso de pie, recargando sus codos en una placa de madera horizontal y apuntando con su arma hacia el centro del campo mientras miraba rápidamente de un lado a otro.

Esto no lo esperaba, muchos de los jugadores se encontraban en el centro del campo, lo cual era una terrible estrategia y antes de que éstos se dieran cuenta de su error, los demás participantes que se encontraban en la periferia comenzaron a disparar… eran solo blancos móviles para esos instantes y el contador decremento otra decena en un instante.

Sousuke dejó salir un suspiro mientras tomaba cobertura nuevamente, había reconocido a Kazama y a su otro compañero de Jindai entre los que habían cometido el error de adentrarse en el campo.

Esto había sido un error por parte del staff de los colegios, para este tipo de competencia se requerían pasillos, segundos pisos y curvas para que los participantes pudieran desplazarse libremente por el campo… en cambio, al estar todos en un solo nivel y con tanta cobertura propiciaba para que hubiera 'campers', y no solo eso, el concepto manejado de Last Man Standing utilizado para esta competencia era el utilizado en video juegos, no en Paintball, ya que lo que se acostumbraba era que se hicieran equipos y que éstos se fueran enfrentando en parejas… aquel equipo participantes fueran eliminados era descalificado.

"No importa…" Murmuró, ellos, como Colegio Jindai estaba jugando como equipo y eso era más que suficiente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Tshhh…" Se quejó Shinji quien se encontraba bajo cobertura en la misma posición donde había iniciado. Esquivar las balas no era ningún problema… lo que era un problema era su falta de puntería.

Hasta este momento no se preocupaba por sus flancos próximos, ya que había descalificado a sus dos vecinos, uno de ellos se encontraba en la esquina… la cual decidió no ocupar, había logrado mantener a ralla a todos los que intentaban acercarse a esa esquina, lo cual propiciaba a que estos descuidaran su retaguardia y fueran descalificados por otros participantes de los costados que buscaban llegar a las esquinas y quienes terminaban cometiendo el mismo error.

Hasta el momento, el había descalificado a cuatro participantes… y cierto, esto sería más fácil si decidiera usar su velocidad… pero Hiko el día anterior, en el departamento de Misato, había señalado que tiene que mantener sus habilidades en un bajo perfil. Lo único que podía para aprovechar su velocidad era esquivar las balas enemigas fácilmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ese idiota de Kazama…" Murmuró Kensuke, lo había visto entrar a medio campo y ser descalificado por alguien del equipo contrario, lo único bueno de ese error es que pudo descartar a dos participantes.

El chico se abría paso hacia una de las esquinas del estadio. Ya se había percatado de la presencia de Sousuke en una, y a Shinji cerca de otra, por lo que debía llegar a una esquina para tener tres de cuatro localizaciones estratégicas. Si llegaba ahí todo lo demás sería pan comido… a excepción de enfrentar a Sousuke y a Shinji.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La competencia se había estancado, casi nadie dejaba sus posiciones para evitar ser disparado… y eso no era agradable para el público.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"¡Todos bajen sus armas!" Exclamó el referí por el altavoz. "¡Y sin dejar sus posiciones, asómense!"

Aunque confundidos, los participantes comenzaron a asomarse desde sus posiciones defensivas en el perímetro y dirigieron sus miradas al referí, quien caminaba hacia el estadio y llevando consigo unos pañuelos de color rojo, una estaca de metal y una bandera de color dorado.

"¡Esta es una situación que previmos!" Exclamó el anunciador. "¡Así que aprovechando que restan veinte participantes, habrá un cambio de reglas!"

Hubo un colectivo. "¿¡Eh!"

El referí llegó al centro y colocó la larga estaca, clavándola en el piso, y después atoró la bandera en la punta. "¡Aquel que tenga más paños y sobreviva al final será el ganador! ¡Si uno de ustedes descalifica a alguien que ya había descalificado a alguien, les serán otorgados la mitad de los puntos de esta persona, pero esa persona no perderá sus puntos! ¡El contador será deshabilitado por lo que tendrán que estar atentos de las jugadas de otros!" Explicó pasando su mirada por todos los participantes. "¡Además! ¡Si alguien logra tomar la bandera dorada en el centro del campo gana la competencia independientemente de la puntuación! ¡Pero debe de tener por lo menos dos puntos acumulados propios para poder aspirar a la bandera dorada!"

Todos los participantes se mostraron confundidos al principio, hasta que las reglas les quedaron claras. La finalidad de eso era que un 'camper' no pudiera ganar la competencia.

Pasaron un par de minutos en lo que el referí clavó la estaca en el centro, donde amarró la bandera dorada y además le entregó a cada quien un paño, indicándoles que este debía de ser entregado al salir del campo a los jueces en caso de ser descalificados.

"¡Nuevamente tomen sus posiciones!"

Ahora tenían un motivo para salir… la cuestión era quien tomaría la iniciativa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después del silbatazo de salida había salido de su posición en la esquina, había aprovechado la pausa para localizar a todos los contrincantes y buscar zonas defensivas en el centro que fueran cubiertas por el resto de las estructuras... y ya la había encontrado.

Sousuke corrió hacia la estructura, otro de los participantes del flanco derecho inició su carrera hacia una estructura, acción que Sousuke no había desesperado ya que, aun cuando estaban en flancos diferentes, tenían visibilidad uno del otro; no iba a arriesgarse, así que cuando lo vio correr hacia una de las estructuras dejó salir una larga ráfaga de disparos, sin importarle el gasto de cartuchos… ya consigo cargaba otras tres cargas completas.

PLOP PLOP

"Uno…" Murmuró Sousuke, las reglas le parecían justas, solamente necesitaba descalificar a un participante más para dirigirse por la bandera dorada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aquí vamos…" Murmuró Shinji, sabía que con este cambio de reglas le sería inútil permanecer en esta posición.

Pero no se dirigiría hacia el centro aún, se movería sigilosamente por la periferia y trataría de aprovechar el descuido de los demás participantes.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

"Rayos…" Otro de los participantes lo escuchó acercarse y dejó salir una ráfaga contra él, por lo que tuvo que rodar a un costado y tomar cobertura detrás de una de las estructuras del centro.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

"Tshhh…" Gruñó encogiendo las piernas, la estructura en forma de X le había dado cobertura de uno de los demás participantes pero le había dado línea de fuego a otro, así que se replegó contra el centro de la X… pero sabía que no se podía quedar ahí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kensuke, por su parte, realmente estaba disfrutando la competencia… ya se había logrado infiltrar un poco al centro del estadio y descalificado a un participante en el proceso.

Sabía que por la naturaleza del cambio de reglas ahora realmente se encontraba por su cuenta… así que tenía que pensar en cómo llegar a esa bandera de color dorado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji se quedó quieto por unos instantes, meditando en cómo debía proceder… el participante que había tenido línea de fuego hacia él unos instantes atrás al parecer había perdido el interés… pero, mientras analizaba que era lo que iba a hacer, escuchó pasos que se acercaban desde atrás.

El cazador se levantó rápidamente y salió de su trinchera… el chico que le había disparado hace unos momentos se dirigía hacia donde estaba con la intensión de hacer una emboscada, pero al verlo dejó salir una ráfaga de disparos, la cual Shinji alcanzó a esquivar mientras disparaba y acertando dos tiros en el torso.

En ese instante, y aprovechando la distracción de este intercambio, un tercer participante salió de entre las trincheras y comenzó a disparar en dirección de Shinji y del jugador ya descalificado.

El cazador a duras penas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la segunda ráfaga del segundo contrincante y retrocedió mientras disparaba.

PLOP

Había acertado un tiro en la careta del participante agresor. "Bien, ya son dos…" Murmuró emocionado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke se abrió paso entre las trincheras, siempre dándose un momento para lanzar mirada hacia donde estaban los jueces.

Su vida como mercenario había comenzado desde muy pequeño, así que había aprendido a trabajar en equipo y calcular los movimientos de sus compañeros… o de sus rivales, tratando de pensar como ellos lo harían. Todo era cuestión de táctica, como un juego de ajedrez.

Estaba cerca del centro del estadio y de la bandera dorada… sabía que al menos Shinji no había sido descalificado y que restaban por lo menos diez participantes aun.

Se detuvo nuevamente en una trinchera, y escuchó que se acercaban pasos apresurados y una respiración agitada hacia su posición.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

"¡Mierda!" Gruñó el chico cuando su careta se llenó de pinturas y le imposibilitó ver, limitándose solamente a disparar al aire mientras maldecía.

"Uno más…" Murmuró Sousuke, el chico solamente le lanzó una mirada para identificar a quien lo había descalificado y se dio la vuelta con alzando las manos en señal de que había sido descalificado.

Ya llevaba cuatro puntos, en el trayecto a este lugar había sorprendido a dos participantes más, pero él quería terminar ya con esto, así que continuó abriéndose paso sigilosamente a través del campo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Años de ser un fan de la milicia y finalmente obtenía frutos… Kensuke sonrió confiado al ver como uno de los concursantes refunfuñaba al ser descalificado por él.

Este era su tercer baja, y poco a poco se acercaba al centro… pero no podía simplemente llegar y tomar la bandera, eso era peligroso, una de las posibilidades era que alguien, desde el flanco fuera del 'poder de Jindai', ya hubiera llegado al centro sin ningún puntaje y cazara cerca a quienes querían tomar la bandera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡No! ¡Baka! ¡Regresa!" Gritó Asuka mientras le daba un puñetazo a Ono-D en el hombro, el chico de cabello amarillo se encontraba sentado frente a la alemana y se limitaba a quejarse en silencio.

"¡Ese chico es bueno!" Exclamó Kurtz mientras pegaba su mirada en Kensuke.

"¡Pero no como Sousuke!" Replicó Mao lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al rubio francotirador.

Ellos tenían una vista panorámica del lugar, solo restaban seis contendientes en el campo, estos eran Chiaki de Ishiyama, Sousuke, Shinji y Kensuke de Jindai y otros dos chicos, éstos últimos llevaban un punto cada quien y se acercaban de manera muy lenta al centro del estadio.

Por otro lado, Sousuke iba a la cabeza con cuatro puntos, seguido por Kensuke y Chiaki con tres y al final Shinji con dos.

"¡Arrggghh! ¡Ese idiota!" Gruñó una frustrada pelirroja al ver como Shinji se abria paso en el centro del estadio y se apresuraba para tomar la bandera dorada. _"¿¡Porque no usa su velocidad muy idiota!"_ Se quejó mentalmente.

"Tranquila Asuka-chan…" Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y con una gota de sudor en la frente.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Todos quedaron con expresiones blancas en sus rostros pero que luego se tornaron divertidas.

"¡Lo sabía!" Gruñó Asuka moviendo su cabeza negativamente y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kensuke sonrió maliciosamente desde el escondite al que acababa de llegar apenas un segundo atrás. Shinji había aparecido entre las trincheras y se dirigía hacia la bandera.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Estaba apuntando su arma hacia el piloto Eva cuando tres balas se impactaron en la espalda del chico… descalificándolo. "¿Pero qué…?" Murmuró confundido.

Su teoría era cierta, había un vigilante en la zona, pero éste había revelado su escondite, era la chica del colegio Ishiyama, quien, al instante de que sus balas de pintura se impactaron en la espalda de Shinji, salió de su escondite y se dirigió rápidamente por la bandera.

La chica se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, así que sin preocuparse por los cartuchos, Kensuke dejó salir una ráfaga de balas…

PLOP PLOP PLOP

"¡Bingo!" Exclamó al acertar, en ese instante la chica se detuvo casi inmediatamente al sentir los impactos de pintura en su costado. "¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad por la bandera ante un sonriente Shinji y una molesta Chiaki, quienes se alejaban del centro del lugar con las manos en alto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke esbozó una sonrisa triunfal… todo había pasado en tan solo unos segundos. Vio venir a Shinji por la bandera y esperaría hasta el último instante para disparar, pero para su sorpresa alguien menos paciente se le adelantó y descalificó a Shinji.

Para su sorpresa, la persona que había descalificado a Shinji, fue la Chiaki de Ishiyama, quien quedó en tercer lugar en el concurso de tiro; así que alzó su arma para céntrala en la mira mientras se acercaba hacia la bandera cuando por segunda vez fue sorprendido cuando ésta fue descalificada por disparos a su costado.

Sousuke parpadeó sorprendido, y sonrió levemente, Kensuke Aida era ahora quien se dirigía a la bandera.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

El mercenario dejó salir una ráfaga de balas que tomaron por sorpresa al amigo del piloto Eva al impactarse dos balas directo en su careta y una en el torso.

Kensuke se arrodilló en el piso con la cabeza baja mientras murmuraba dramáticamente una y otra vez. "Estuve tan cerca…"

Sousuke no se dejó ganar por la emoción ya que en ese instante aparecieron los dos participantes restantes a sus once y una, desconcertado al ver al chico arrodillado y las figuras de Shinji y Chiaki que se retiraban. Pero al notar la presencia uno del otro se escondieron detrás de una trinchera mientras intercambiaban disparos desde ahí.

PLOP PLOP

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el salir por los costados de Sousuke y en ese ángulo, aun cuando estuvieran resguardándose para evitar los disparos de ellos, los dos quedaban a la vista del mercenario… quien solamente aprovechó su oportunidad.

"Esto fue fácil…" Murmuró Sousuke saliendo de su escondite con toda calma… los últimos dos chicos restantes, según la cuenta del mercenario, habían sido descalificados.

El joven de cara cortada, con toda tranquilidad y con un aire victorioso caminó al centro del estadio y tomó la bandera dorada, y la alzó en lo alto.

El público estalló emocionado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Una victoria arrolladora Sagara-kun!" Exclamó Kazama dándole una palmada en la espalda al mercenario, quien llevaba colgando sobre su cuello una medalla dorada de primer lugar.

"Once puntos y la bandera dorada… Fiuuuu" Agregó Ono-D sonriente.

"Vaya, hasta que ser un otaku militar sirvió de algo…" Murmuró Kaname sonriendo levemente.

El grupo se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la explanada principal de Jindai, en la zona de comida. La familia Volaju se apartó, al igual que Hiko, a quien Misato convenció de quedarse a la competencia de natación de Rei, además, por un lado se encontraban Pip, Kurtz y Kaji y por otro Melissa y Misato; dejando así al amplio grupo de jóvenes por su cuenta.

Aunque Rei se había retirado con sus compañeras del club de natación; ya que aunque éstas habían decidido no practicar los días anteriores para evitar lastimaduras, ya era momento de comenzar a hacer calentamiento para estar listas para la competencia que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de horas.

"¿Qué pasó contigo Baka?" Preguntó Asuka por otro lado, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al cazador.

Shinji sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Creo que me confié…" Replicó.

"Demasiado… incluso ese idiota de Kensuke salió mejor parado que tú con el segundo lugar" Refunfuñó lanzándole una mirada al susodicho, quien sonrió orgulloso al señalamiento.

"Lo siento Ikari, pero no podía dejar que te quedaras con tanto crédito…" Dijo Kensuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Hahaha no hay problema" Replicó Shinji entre risas. "Ciertamente sirve de algo ser un otaku militar ¿no?" El chico de lentes sonrió y asintió orgulloso.

"Pero, ¿saben?, gracias a esta competencia, nuestro Colegio tiene mayor oportunidad de ganar, ya que estamos a la cabeza aunque seguidos muy de cerca por las escuelas Nakano y Tagara" Agregó Hikari.

"Entonces se decidirá en la competencia de natación, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Toji.

"Sí, pero escuché que Nakano no participará en la competencia de natación… así que la competencia será en realidad para decidir quién gana entre Jindai y Tagara" Explicó la chica de coletas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los grupos se separaron ya que cada quien quería comida y bebida diferente. Al final, quedaron Shinji y Asuka frente al puesto de tofú que Kaji había visitado horas atrás.

Asuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y maldecir para sus adentros cuando Hikari le guiñó el ojo al retirarse con su novio, mientras que Toji, por su parte, también guiñó su ojo en dirección de Shinji y, para darles privacidad a los dos pilotos, jalaba a Kensuke del cuello de la playera mientras éste refunfuñaba. "¡Soy un ganador! ¡No puedes jalarme de esta forma! ¡Respeto por favor!"

"¿Qué vas a ordenar Asuka?" Preguntó Shinji al tiempo que tomaba un menú y pasaba su mirada sobre este. Era notorio que trataba de evitar la mirada de la chica.

"No estás ayudando, Baka…" Replicó Asuka.

"Lo siento…" Respondió el chico instintivamente. "Espera, ¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido.

"¡Estas actuando todo nervioso y eso me pone nerviosa a mí!" Replicó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando su rostro orgullosamente. "Tenemos un trato… ¡no lo olvides!"

Shinji esbozó una sonrisa culpable y asintió levemente. Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda. "Aun no me has contestado Asuka"

PAFF

La alemana le había dado un golpe en el hombro por lo que Shinji le lanzó una mirada confundida, pero Asuka se limitó a sonreír inocentemente antes de recargar su costado contra el del chico, dejando caer su peso contra él, y pegando su mirada en el menú en las manos de Shinji . "Ese…" Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice lo que le llamaba la atención del menú.

"De acuerdo" Respondió Shinji ahogadamente, la cercanía de la chica haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente. _"¡Deja de provocarme! ¡Mujer demonio!"_

Asuka sonrió satisfecha, consciente de lo que causaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unas horas después.

"¡Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato mientras movía su mano en lo alto de un lado a otro para captar la atención de la peli-azul, quien se encontraba con las chicas del club de natación.

Alrededor de la alberca del colegio se habían colocado varias gradas para los espectadores. Pero en una de estas era solamente para los clubs de natación femeninos. Las competencias masculinas se habían llevado a cabo un par de horas atrás.

La mujer había bajado de las gradas de espectadores y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los participantes. Ahí se encontraba Rei, con su traje de baño del colegio y una toalla atada en la cintura, sentada con sus compañeras del club.

La piloto Eva bajo con cuidado las gradas y se acercó a Misato. "¿En qué le puedo ayudar Misato-san?" Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

La mujer no respondió y la envolvió en un abrazo de oso, a lo que Rei solamente pudo parpadear confundida en respuesta por el inesperado despliegue afectuoso. "Te vamos a estar apoyando desde allá" Dijo Misato alegremente soltando a la chica de su abrazo y extendiendo su brazo hacia las gradas de espectadores mientras señalaba con su dedo índice. "Todos te estaremos apoyando desde allá…" En respuesta, al verse señalados, todos los del grupo de amigos comenzaron a gritar y agitar sus manos en señal como porra.

Rei se sintió abrumado por una ráfaga de emociones desconocidas y sintió un nudo en la garganta. "M-muchas gracias Misato-san…" Respondió en voz baja, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que sentía.

"De nada…" Agregó la mujer sonriendo radiantemente. "…para eso son los a amigos" Rei esbozó una muy leve sonrisa al tiempo que asentía, era una sonrisa que para las personas que no están familiarizadas con la piloto Eva hubiera pasado desapercibida. "¡Así que ánimo!" Exclamó la mujer dándole una palmadita en la espalda antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con el resto del grupo.

Perdida en su tren de pensamientos, la chica observó inmóvil como la mujer volvía a las gradas… las cosas cambiaban, ella cambiaba y, también, lo que sentía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde.

El anunciador acababa de dar la bienvenida al público y presentar a los jueces, poco después nombró a las escuelas participantes y finalmente explicó cómo se llevaría a cabo el concurso de natación.

Se realizaría una carrera de relevos, las doce escuelas competirían de tres en tres, donde se sumarían los tiempos de los seis participantes de cada una en cincuenta metros de estilo libre, es decir, trescientos metros en total. Aquella escuela que obtuviera el mejor tiempo final sería la que se llevaría la victoria.

El Colegio Jindai participaría en la última ronda, junto con la escuela Tagara y la Academia Kaisei. En el caso de Tagara, escuela que sí contaba con un club masculino de natación a diferencia de Jindai, había finalmente empatado a ésta última gracias al segundo lugar obtenido por su club masculino. Por lo que en este momento la victoria de Jindai dependía del club de natación femenino, no necesitaban ganar el primer lugar, pero sí obtener un mejor lugar que la escuela Tagara para salir victoriosos de la competencia.

"Ayanami, ¿estás lista?" Preguntó la capitana del equipo. Rei asintió tranquilamente. "En dos rondas más participaremos, nosotras cinco iremos primero y trataremos de hacer nuestros mejores tiempos con nuestros propios estilos, esperamos lo mismo de ti, nada como te sea más cómodo"

"Entendido…" Replicó Rei con seriedad.

"¡La victoria de nuestra escuela depende de nosotras!" Exclamó Miya alegremente envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Rei y jalándola hacia ella.

"Tus mejores tiempos son con la brazada de costado Ayanami" Aconsejó Itsuki. "No podemos darnos el lujo de perder contra Tagara. ¿Ok?" Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

"Ne, Ayanami-san, tenemos que celebrar después de esto ¡No lo olvides!" Agregó Herikawa sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Ya quedamos con Misato-san!"

"Hai, a Misato-san no le gustaría que no accediéramos…" Explicó la peli-azul.

"¡Entonces está decidido!" Exclamó Ayatsuji con su rostro lleno de determinación. "¡La única opción para nosotras es la victoria!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las seis chicas se encontraban formadas frente a la piscina, una tras de la otra, a la cabeza se encontraba Miya, quien su velocidad de salida era la mejor de todas, esas décimas de segundo les darían ventaja.

Posteriormente seguiría Herikawa, quien era veloz en nado de mariposa, seguida por Saeki y la capitana Ayatsuji, quienes nadaban igual que Rei. No obstante Ayatusji decidió tomar la cuarta posición ya que ella era la nadadora más veloz del equipo, y podría ganar algunos segundos en caso de que estuvieran retrasándose en comparación a los demás equipos.

En el quinto lugar estaba la tranquila Maya, quien a pesar de no ser la más veloz cuenta con gran resistencia y al final, la novata, Rei.

Ya habían pasado las primeas tres rondas, en cada una habían participado seis nadadoras, pero a pesar de esto había transcurrido poco tiempo. El mejor tiempo que se había obtenido hasta el momento era de doscientos doce segundo y tres milésimas, seguido por doscientos diecisiete segundos y cuarenta y dos milésimas.

Las chicas de Jindai desconocían los tiempos de nado de la escuela Tagara, pero los tiempos promedio de nado de ellas oscilaban dentro del rango de los mejores tiempos que se habían registrado en la competencia hasta al momento.

Miya se puso en el pequeño falco frente a la piscina, una expresión seria y concentrada en su generalmente alegre y despreocupado rostro. Se encontraba en medio de las dos competidoras, con la chica de Tagara a su izquierda.

El anunciador hizo su presentación de cada una de las competidoras antes de que diera inicio esta ronda.

"¡En sus marcas!"

Los ojos de Miya se estrecharon y sus rodillas se flexionaron.

¡Listos!"

Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, expectante de lo siguiente.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El silbatazo de salida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo de amigos estaba en silencio, sus manos empuñadas y sus miradas pegadas en la alberca.

Acababan de dar el silbatazo de salida, y Miya saltó a la piscina, ganando una increíble ventaja desde el inicio, cerca de dos metros delante de la nadadora del colegio Tagara.

"¿Vaya, esa chica nada bastante bien?" Dijo Hikari sorprendida.

"Nunca lo pensé de ella…" Murmuró Asuka.

"¡Ey! ¡Ey! Solo porque sea un poco despreocupada no quiere decir que sea mala nadadora…" Defendió Misato cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero. Miya era una de las amigas de Rei que más le había agradado.

La chica de corto cabello oscuro, llego a la orilla contraria y dio un giro debajo del agua para regresar a la orilla de la que había salido. La nadadora de Tagara había acortado su distancia con respecto a Miya y se encontraba alrededor de medio metro tras de ella, mientras que la chica de Kaisei se mantenía casi al par de la chica de Tagara.

Miya finalizó sus cincuenta metros manteniendo su ventaja con las otras dos chicas y en el momento que tocó la orilla Herikawa se lanzó al agua.

Herikwa no era una de las nadadoras más veloces del equipo, pero al igual que Miya, al introducirse en el agua ganaba gran velocidad en el salto inicial y mantenía una velocidad constante.

No obstante, en esta ocasión la nadadora de Kaisei era bastante rápida y, aunque había saltado al mismo tiempo que la chica de Tagara, llevaba cerca de un metro de desventaja cuando Herikawa llegó a la mitad de la alberca pero al llegar al extremo contrario las dos iban parejas, seguidas de cerca por la chica de Tagara.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Rayos…" Murmuró Miya con su mirada en la chica de Kaisei, la ventaja que había ganado unos instantes atrás la habían perdido contra ella.

"Aun podemos recuperarnos…" Murmuró Rei.

"Lo único que me preocupa es que todas las nadadoras de Kaisei sean igual de rápidas que esta chica…" Murmuró Maya.

"Sí, aunque recuerden que nuestra principal preocupación es ganar sobre Tagara…" Agregó Ayatsuji.

"Hai" Replicaron todas al unísono.

"Saeki-chan, prepárate" Señaló Ayatsuji, Herikawa ya se acercaba a la orilla, detrás de la chica de Kaisei, y a la par de la chica de Tagara.

"¡Hai!" Exclamó la tímida chica con una expresión seria en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ohhh! ¡Mira Shinji-kun! ¿Conoces a Saeki-chan?" Preguntó Misato esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda y señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la chica que acababa de saltar al agua.

"Es amiga de Ayanami…" Replicó Shinji encogiendo los hombros y lanzándole una mirada confundida.

"Saeki-san participó en el concurso de fotografía no es así…" Agregó Kensuke con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa no Ikari?"

El cazador no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabía cuál era el trato que habían hecho sus amigos para conseguir modelos.

"Aun tenemos pendiente la rifa" Dijo Ono-D. "Dime Ikari… ¿te gustaría que ganara alguna chica en específico? Porque eso podemos arreglarlo… hehehehe"

"N-no creo que eso sea justo…" Respondió Shinji esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la frente. El cazador, lanzó miradas furtivas en dirección de la pelirroja, quien estaba sentada en la fila de enfrente y a su izquierda, acompañando a Hikari. "¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"¿Qué sucede Ikari?" Preguntó Toji con una sonrisa conocedora, quien estaba sentado del otro lado de Hikari. "¿Algo te preocupa?"

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó la chica de coletas lanzando miradas fulminantes a cada uno de los chicos. "¡Dejen de molestar!" Eso fue suficiente para que todos devolvieran sus miradas al frente y dejaran el tema a un lado. Acto seguido, Hikari miró de reojo a su amiga pelirroja, quien no mostraba signo alguno de interés en la conversación de los chicos. _"No sé si eso sea bueno o malo_…" Pensó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Vamos Saeki-chan!"

"¡Tu puedes!"

"¡No dejes que te alcancen!"

Para la sorpresa de muchos, la tímida chica, alcanzó a la tercera chica de Kaisei, quien había saltado al agua hacía solo unos instantes atrás.

En la segunda ronda Kaisei había obtenido la delantera, seguida por Jindai y al final Tagara. No obstante, a tres cuartos de cubrir los primeros veinticinco metros, Saeki había alcanzado a la tercera nadadora de Kaisei, quien afortunadamente no era tan rápida como la anterior.

No obstante, la tercera nadadora de Tagara también era muy rápida, las chicas se encontraban en la segunda mitad de la tercera ronda, y faltaban cerca de diez metros para llegar a la orilla y cubrir los cincuenta metros, la chica de Tagara estaba alcanzando a la chica de Kaisei, quien se encontraba un metro detrás de Saeki.

Esta era una gran recuperación para Tagara, ya que la chica de Tagara llegó a la orilla en el mismo momento en que Saeki tocó la orilla para ser relevada por la capitana del equipo.

"Wow…" Dijo una boquiabierta Miya. Ayatsuji había entrado al agua al mismo tiempo que la chica de Kaisei, y ganó una ventaja abrumadora por su veloz nado.

La chica pelinegro, avanzaba velozmente entre brazada y brazada, al punto que al llegar al extremo opuesto de salida, ganó una ventaja de alrededor de dos metros y medio contra la chica de Tagara y de tres metros contra la chica de Kaisei, ésta última recuperaba territorio para su escuela al alcanzar a la chica de Tagara en el momento que tocaron la orilla contraria.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ayatsuji-san es taaan sexy y genial!" Exclamó Ono-D con corazones en los ojos.

"Eres un pervertido…" Agregó Kaname orgullosa al ver la gran ventaja de distancia que había ganado la pelinegra. "Aunque en verdad es muy buena, creo que no por nada es la capitana del equipo"

"Esperemos que las dos nadadoras restantes no sean lo suficientemente rápidas" Agregó Sousuke observando con interés la competencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Increíble Ayatsuji-san!" Exclamaron las chicas cuando la pelinegro salió de la piscina y al mismo tiempo que Maya saltaba al agua.

La capitana sonrió y giró su mirada hacia la alberca y sonrió al ver la ventaja ganada, Maya había nadado cerca de cinco metros cuando las chicas de los otros dos equipos saltaron.

Pero los rostros victoriosos del equipo de Jindai, se tornaron serios cuando las chicas de Tagara y Kaisei entraron al agua…

Maya era veloz, indudablemente, pero las dos chicas que acababan de entrar eran muy rápidas también, más veloces que Maya.

Cuando la chica de Jindai llegó a la mitad, las otras dos chicas estaban a un par de metros de ella.

"¡Vamos Maya-chan!" "¡Tu puedes!" "¡Anda! ¡Anda!"

Las chicas del club de Jindai sentían mariposas en el estómago por los nervios. La ventaja que había ganado su capitana se esfumaba, sin duda los otros dos equipos habían colocado a sus nadadores más veloces en la penúltima posición para recuperar terreno contra los demás equipos… y les estaba funcionando.

"Ayanami…" Llamó Ayatsuji. Rei ya se encontraba lista para saltar en el momento que Maya tocara la orilla, no necesitaba decir algo o voltear para indicar que estaba poniendo atención. "Todo va a depender de ti"

La peli-azul simplemente asintió en silencio, la expresión de su rostro era seria y llena de determinación, eran pocas las ocasiones que Rei tenía una expresión como esta en su rostro, y esas raras ocasiones eran cuando piloteaba un Eva en contra de uno de los ángeles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los ojos carmesí de la piloto Eva estaban fijos en su compañera de Club, Maya se estaba desempeñando excelentemente, pero las otras dos chicas eran muy veloces, comparables con la capitana del equipo.

Rei sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, y por un instante se sorprendió de esto… no recordaba que algo la hiciera sentir de esta forma, quería ganar, quería la victoria para su equipo y para su Colegio.

Cuando piloteaba su unidad, seguía órdenes del comandante, pero de igual forma sentía que era su obligación ganar la batalla contra los ángeles… pero de alguna forma, no sentía la convicción que sentía en este momento.

"Todo depende de ti" Fueron las palabras de Ayatsuji, y Rei estaba consciente de lo que significaban.

Sus ojos estaba centrados en su compañera Maya, aunque por su vista periférica logró ver como las otras dos chicas habían saltado ya a la alberca, las competidoras de Tagara y Kaisei habían ganado una ventaja de alrededor metro y medio, lo cual era vital en esta última fase de la competencia.

Su compañera tocó la orilla y casi con la precisión de una computadora, Rei se lanzó al agua… Sabía que llevaba la desventaja, pero eso no importaba.

Sacó de su mente al resto de sus competidores y se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer.

Brazada.

Brazada.

Brazada.

Respiro.

Tenía que perder el menor tiempo posible para avanzar, y para ventaja de la chica, su condición física era excelente… atributos que le habían dejado los entrenamientos como piloto Eva y su propio gusto por la natación.

Solo escuchaba a través del agua las brazas y pataleos de sus dos contrincantes, pero no les prestó atención; perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuantos segundos habían pasado, pero de pronto notó el cambio de color del agua conforme se acercaba a la pared del extremo contrario.

Sus manos tocaron la pared, dio un giro dentro del agua, colocó sus pies en la pared y flexionó las rodillas.

SPLASH BLOB BLOB BLOB

Estiró sus piernas para ganar un poderoso impulso en dirección al extremo contrario y comenzó a bracear rápido y con fuerza, la adrenalina y emoción eran tal que no sentía la necesidad de respirar. _"Todo depende de mí" _Pensó con actitud determinada.

Unos segundos después notó como el agua se tornaba más oscura frente a ella… y sabía lo que eso significaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las chicas del club de natación contuvieron la respiración los últimos segundos y sus rostros se llenaron de emoción.

SPLASH

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahh!" Exclamó una jadeante Rei.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y el silbato del árbitro inundó los alrededores de la alberca. La competencia había terminado.

SPLASH SPLASH

Las chicas de Tagara y Kaisei emergieron unos momentos después. Rei había obtenido la victoria para su equipo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rei salió de la alberca, sin prestar atención a sus contrincantes e ignorando el silbatazo del árbitro.

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el grupo de chicas la tacleó en un abrazo y escuchó al público estallar en un grito de emoción y victoria.

"¡Rei-chan!" "¡Ayanami-san!" "¡Ganamos!" "¡Estuviste genial!"

Rei parpadeó confundida y pasó su mirada rápidamente por las expresiones abatidas de los equipos rivales. Era cierto, habían ganado.

"¡Y la victoria de esta ronda es para el Club de natación del Colegio Jindai! ¡Cortesía de la señorita Ayanami!" Exclamó el anunciador.

"¡AYA-NA-MI! ¡AYA-NA-MI! ¡AYA-NA-MI! ¡AYA-NA-MI!" Exclamaba el público eufórico.

Rei se sintió sobrecogida por emociones nuevamente, eran emociones que había estado sintiendo últimamente y no sabía cómo controlar o canalizar… y lo único que pudo hacer, y por primera vez, fue reír con sus alegres compañeras del club… nunca se había sentido tan bien.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos después.

Ahora debían esperar los resultados de los jueces, aunque en realidad no importaba mucho, habían superado al Colegio Tagara… y eso ya implicaba la victoria de Jindai, pero aun así debían esperar a saber los tiempos totales de los equipos de esta ronda.

"¡A continuación anunciaremos los tiempos de los equipos de esta ronda!" Exclamó el anunciador por el micrófono y el público observaba expectante.

"¡El Colegio Kaisei acumuló un tiempo de doscientos quince segundos y setenta y tres milésimas!" Hubo un aplauso general. "Esto los coloca en el sexto lugar de la competencia" De nuevo hubo una ovación, la cual esperó el anunciador unos segundos antes de continuar. "¡El Colegio Tagara realizó un tiempo de doscientos doce segundos y veintitrés milésimas! ¡Colocándolos en el tercer lugar de la competencia!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos en las gradas sonrieron ampliamente al saber lo que esos últimos resultados implicaban, pero aun así querían escucharlo en altavoces y sonido estéreo.

"¡El Colegio Jindai acumuló un tiempo de doscientos once segundos y cuarenta y nueve milésimas! ¡Otorgándoles el indiscutible primer lugar de la competencia de nado de relevos!"

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" ¡"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

El grupo estalló en gritos eufóricos y dejaron de escuchar lo que decía el anunciador.

"¡Bien hecho Reeeeeei-chan!" Gritó Misato con ojos humedecidos, mientras el resto del grupo seguía celebrando y gritando porras para la peli-azul y su equipo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Por el club de natación!" Exclamó Misato alzando una copa de vino.

Todos se encontraban en un restaurante de sushi cerca del colegio Jindai, después de que las chicas del club de natación fueron recibidas efusivamente por el grupo, y que Misato abrazó fuerte y dramáticamente a la peli-azul, decidieron ir a celebrar. Era realmente un gran grupo, y prácticamente habían llenado el restaurante solo ellos.

"¡Salud!" Exclamaron todo en unísono, algunos con cerveza, otros con vino, otros con refresco y algunos con agua simple.

Rei miró a sus alrededores, toda la gente que estaba ahí apoyándola a ella y al equipo del que formaba parte... y una sonrisa se postró en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pochutla, México. Dos días antes.

"Lord Leonard ¿Por qué ha decidió aplazar su movimiento" Preguntó Sabine Refunio, quien se encontraba a las espaldas del Whispered de cabello plateado.

Los dos se encontraban en la terraza de la blanca mansión propiedad de Amalgam. "Causaría demasiados estragos en este momento…" Replicó Leonard, quien tenía su mirada pegada en grandes nubes negras que se podían divisar en el horizonte y revoloteaban por los vientos huracanados que presagiaban. "Es una pequeña pausa solamente, un poco de calma antes de la tormenta… que nuestra guerra va a dar inicio y nos será brindado todo por lo que hemos luchado, así que no nos precipitemos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**¿Cosas inconclusas? Claro que sí mwahahahha**

**¿Contentos con el avance de SxA? Espero que sí :D**

**Fue un capítulo extenso, y al darme cuenta de en lo que me estaba metiendo ya fue muy tarde para echarme para atrás, así que traté de hacerlo lo más breve posible… ¡aunque no lo crean! xD**

**Bueno, está de más decir que las palabras de Leonard al final son un spoiler de lo que se avecina y estoy muy feliz al respecto… ¡Finalmente! ¡Gueeerraaa! =) hehehehe**

**Kaname Langley: Gracias por tu review, y sí, tienes toda la razón, no podía imaginar a Asuka siendo bitchy y arrogante frente a alguien como Integra, la presencia de la ama de Hellsing es simplemente abrumadora para una adolescente, aun si ésta es una piloto Eva. Espero que estés contenta con este avance con nuestra pareja de pilotos =)**

**Loco77: Gracias nuevamente, espero que te hayan gustado las partes SxA de este capítulo también, lamento la demora, realmente me extendí más de lo que planeaba… pero pss tenía que terminar bien este capítulo aunque quedaran algunas cosas en el aire. Un gusto saludarte.**

**Arcangel Guerrero: Hehehe efectivamente, los agentes de Sección 2 saben con quién no deben de meterse hehehe a menos que quieran ser apaleados nuevamente. Con Misato siempre se pueden esperar embrollos, y si ahora le sumamos tanto personaje desastroso creo que podemos obtener muy buenos resultados xD Así como Shinji, Asuka cambiará un poco su opinión hacia el chico, no tanto su personalidad, recuerda cuales eran los motivos por los que la alemana odiaba al chico… ¿entonces qué pasa si quitas esos 'motivos de rechazo' y haces a Shinji como es ahora? Creo yo que eso hace más viable una relación entre los dos pilotos =) Y respecto a los Mallory, debo decirte, si no has leído las novelas de FMP! Te sorprenderás! ;) Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también y agradezco enormemente tus reviews, ¡te mando un saludo camarada!**

**The_Wolf: Compadre, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por las correcciones y señalamientos, me salvaste de cometer dos o tres errores feos. Muchas gracias.**

**Sin más, me despido. Déjenme sus reviews! ;)**

**Por cierto, para los que 'descubrieron' los crossovers adicionales, solo quiero decir que tomé los personajes y no las historias, hehehe ustedes disculpen =)**

**Byebye!**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: For Whom The Bell Tolls**


	13. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No poseo Evangelion, Hellsing, Full Metal Panic! ni Rurouni Kenshin... **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hola a todos, gracias por darse la vuelta por éste capítulo nuevo de mi fanfiction. Estoy bastante contento porque aquí comienza una parte de la historia que he estado esperando desde hace 7 capítulos atrás… de aquí en adelante todo será más rápido, escribiré más inspirado hahaha**

**Algo que me gustaría aclararles, es respecto a la parte de Full Metal Panic!, para todos aquellos que NO hayan leído las novelas, les advierto que van a decir: "¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASO?" Lo siento, no puedo escribir todo, por eso los invité desde el primer capítulo a leer las novelas, ya que puede que sientan ciertos 'huecos' en la historia. Por otro lado, para los que sí las han leído, con la finalidad de adaptar la historia a mi fanfic, podría omitir de escribir o incluso descartar parte de las novelas… Pero incluso deberé 'tomar' algunas escenas que me parecen muy relevantes… **SPOILER** siendo sincero, creo que una de las partes de FMP! que omitiré será la historia de cierta nueva Whispered, o ya veré si me las arreglo para incluirla =P **FIN SPOILER****

**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer… saludos!**

**R&R**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"__Make his fight on the hill in the early day__  
__Constant chill deep inside__  
__Shouting gun, on they run through the endless gray__  
__On they fight, for they are right, yes, but who's to say?__  
__For a hill, men would kill. Why? They do not know__  
__Stiffend wounds test their pride__  
__Men of five, still alive through the raging glow__  
__Gone insane from the pain that they surely know___

_For whom the bell tolls__  
__Time marches on__  
__For whom the bell tolls___

_Take a look to the sky just before you die__  
__It's the last time you will__  
__Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky__  
__Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry__  
__Stranger now are his eyes to this mystery__  
__He hears the silence so loud__  
__Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be__  
__Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see___

_For whom the bell tolls__  
__Time marches on__  
__For whom the bell tolls__"_

Cancion: For Whom The Bell Tolls

Grupo: Metallica

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Katsuragi – 0030 Horas.

Después del restaurante de Sushi el grupo se dirigió al apartamento de la Mayor, quien siempre era una gustosa anfitriona… sobre todo cuando se trata de fiestas y donde hay alcohol de por medio.

Ya había oscurecido cuando se encontraban en el restaurante y decidieron retirarse, y cuando comenzaban a salir de ahí se les había unido la rubia vampiresa amiga de Shinji, quien había sido invitada por Bernadotte.

El departamento de la mujer era un caos en este momento, el pequeño lugar alojaba en este momento poco menos de treinta personas, por lo que Asuka abrió el departamento que compartía con Shinji para quienes quisieran entrar al baño o tomar cosas de la cocina.

Algunos jugaban cartas, otros conversaban, mientras otros pocos jugaban videojuegos, todos ellos con frituras y bebidas a la mano.

"Con su permiso paso a retirarme" Dijo Hiko mientras se estiraba y reprimía un bostezo, quien se encontraba con el grupo de adultos.

"¿Ya te vas tan temprano?" Cuestionó Vincent. "¡Quédate otro rato!" Exclamó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"No es como que vas a trabajar el día de mañana ¿o sí?" Cuestionó Kurtz. En realidad el rubio quería aprovechar esta ocasión para celebrar ya que al día siguiente, en la mañana, Mao y él debían volver a Isla Merida.

"Mmm… no realmente, pero Ikari irá a entrenar mañana temprano" Explicó Hiko.

"Que sea otro día…" Intervino Pip. "…no siempre se hacen reuniones como esta" Agregó antes de dar un trago a su lata de cerveza.

El pelirrojo espadachín paseó su mirada por entre los presentes por unos instantes, y en el proceso, Misato le guiño el ojo coquetamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pero no se inmutó y devolvió su atención al grupo con el que se encontraba. "Creo que puede tomarse el día libre…" Agregó sonriendo levemente y encogiendo los hombros.

El espadachín se había acoplado rápidamente al resto de los invitados y se relajó bastante en su compañía. Shinji había notado con curiosidad como éste se tornó más serio desde que dejaron el retiro en las montañas, pero suponía que se debía al rol que desempeñaba en los altos cargos de Japón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras, en el pasillo que daba hacia fuera del departamento, las mujeres conversaban por su cuenta, mantenían un bajo nivel de voz para que no escucharan nada los jóvenes que no sabían nada del mundo Eva, de mercenarios y/o vampiros por si salía alguno de esos temas.

"Veo que Shinji-kun ya hizo las paces con Asuka" Murmuró Seras lanzando una furtiva mirada en dirección a los dos jóvenes que acababa de mencionar, éstos se encontraban fuera del departamento junto con algunos de sus amigos.

"¿Ellos dos son novios?" Preguntó Electra, quien ya se había familiarizado con varios de los chicos del grupo. La mujer había recostado a Spike en la cama de Misato, ya que el niño estaba más que rendido por el cansancio.

"No, son demasiado cabezotas para ser novios…" Replicó Misato dejando salir un suspiro. "…pero parece que van por buen camino" Agregó encogiendo los hombros.

"Oh…" Respondió la morena. "¿Qué hay de Sagara-kun?" Preguntó, curiosa por saber un poco más del chico que había rescatado a su esposo.

"Misma situación…" Replicó Mao esta vez dejando salir un suspiro al igual que Misato. "Es como si fueran dos protagonistas de una mala comedia romántica…" Refunfuñó. "…y sus chicas no ayudan mucho tampoco que digamos" Las mujeres rieron por lo bajo, ya habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Asuka y a Kaname, por lo que sabían a lo que se refería la mercenaria.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la residencia Katsuragi.

Rei giró su mirada hacia Itsuki, su compañera de natación que no había participado debido a la lastimadura en su brazo. "Itsuki-san, espero tenga una pronta recuperación para que regrese al equipo de natación" Dijo Rei, aunque su tono de voz era normal, ella podía sentir desde sus adentros que de alguna forma no quería eso del todo.

¿Acaso quería que la chica no mejorara de su brazo y regresara al equipo? ¿Por qué sentía eso?

"Gracias Ayanami-san… aunque me gustaría que también tu permanecieras en el equipo…" Replicó la chica de corto cabello café con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

La chica había dado en el clavo, Rei no quería dejar el equipo de natación, nunca se había sentido motivada a hacer algo, ni siquiera piloteando un Eva, esto era algo que le gustaba, que disfrutaba; a su alrededor se encontraba un mar de gente, todos festejando la victoria que había obtenido el equipo al que ahora permanecía, nunca había formado parte de algo como esto y no quería que terminara.

"Eso no será ningún problema…" Intervino Ayatsuji con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y ganándose la curiosa mirada de las chicas. "Recuerden que estamos terminando el año, y yo ya iré a la universidad, por lo que habrá nuevas vacantes en el núcleo del equipo" Aclaró.

"¡Cierto! ¡Qué bueno!" Exclamó Miya. "… digo, err… no porque se vaya a ir de la escuela Ayatsuji-san…" Aclaró la chica de primer grado sonrojándose y sacando la lengua. "Pero así Ayanami-san podrá unirse al club sin ningún problema ya que habrá lugares disponibles"

"Exacto" Replicó la capitana del equipo.

"¿Sí seguirás en el equipo, verdad? ¿Ayanami?" Cuestionó Maya, la chica de lentes también era de tercer grado e iría a la universidad el próximo año.

"Hai" Contestó Rei, la peli-azul sintió un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de sus dos Sempais.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado, en el pasillo del edificio.

"Ikari, espero contar con tu apoyo en el sorteo interno del club de fotografía, aunque no obtuvimos la victoria, estamos en deuda con esas chicas" Dijo el mercenario dirigiéndose al cazador a su costado.

"¿Eeh?" El cazador se había olvidado totalmente al respecto, en su mente solamente era una cita en particular la que ocupaba lugar.

"Sí, nuestra compañeras estaban entusiasmadas con la rifa…" Aclaró Sousuke. "…solo debemos procurar que la cita no se interponga con la otra cita"

En ese momento Shinji y Asuka dieron un salto, ambos con expresiones nerviosas en sus rostros.

"¿D-d-de que hablas?" Preguntó un nervioso Shinji, quien deglutía saliva y tenía gotas de sudor en la frente.

Asuka le lanzó dagas con la mirada a Shinji. _"¿A quién le andas diciendo de que vamos a tener una cita?" _Pensó irritada… pero se sonrojó inmediatamente cuando procesó las palabras 'vamos a tener una cita'.

"¿De la cita que tendrás por tu trato con Hayashimizu-sempai?" Aclaró Sousuke confundido. "¿De qué más podría estar hablando?" Cuestionó ladeado su cabeza.

Shinji y Asuka ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de dejar un suspiro aliviados cuando los dos dieron un paso atrás alzando sus brazos frente a ellos en forma defensiva. "De nada, de nada…" Replicó rápidamente un nervioso Shinji. "…solo estaba confundido"

Hubo un breve silencio, ahora todos lanzaban miradas curiosas a la pareja de pilotos ya que sus reacciones no habían sido del todo discretas y normales.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Sousuke confundido.

"¿Huh? ¿Entonces qué?" Respondió Shinji igual de confundido.

"¿Contamos con tu apoyo?" Cuestionó Sousuke nuevamente. El resto del grupo dejó salir una carcajada por la comicidad de la confusión.

"¡Oh! Emm… sí, un trato es un trato… creo" Dijo Shinji encogiendo los hombros; no tenía opción realmente.

Mientras tanto, Asuka trataba de controlar su ritmo cardiaco. Habían acordado mantener el tema de su cita en secreto, pero estaban tan confundidos aun que sus propios subconscientes los traicionaban y los hacían reaccionar de esa forma. La alemana sonrío satisfecha al notar que Shinji no había dicho nada respecto a su cita, pero al pasar su mirada por el resto de los presentes, no pudo evitar deglutir saliva al encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga de coletas.

GLUP

Hikari tenía un brillo en su mirada y una expresión seria en su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero no solo eso, el brillo en los ojos de cordero de la chica le decía a Asuka que su amiga se olía que algo estaba ocultando.

Asuka giró su mirada a otro lado, tratando de ignorar a su amiga… pero la expresión y mirada de Hikari se tornaron aun más intensas. La alemana le lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga por el costado de su ojo y vio como los ojos de cordero de ésta no dejaban de observarla.

Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Asuka mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, su mirada la había vuelto a desviar a un costado y su ceño se frunció al estar en un debate interno.

"_Mmmm… ya está demasiado indignada porque no le dije de aquel beso_…" Pensó.

"_Pero sí le digo hará un escándalo…"_ Replicó mentalmente.

"_Pero cuando se entere se indignará aun más y podría dejarme de hablar, se enojaría mucho…"_ Fue su contra-argumento mental.

Finalmente la piloto Eva dejó salir un suspiro antes de girar su mirada hacia Hikari. "Err… Hikari, ¿me acompañas un momento por favor?" Preguntó.

A lo que la chica de coletas respondió con un decidido asentimiento y aun con sus ojos de cordero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en el balcón, Asuka tenía su mirada pegada en la vista de la ciudad y no hallaba como articular palabra para decirle a su amiga lo que le tenía que decir.

Hikari por su parte la observaba expectante, comprendiendo que su amiga tenía un dilema pero desconociendo cual era la causa exacta de éste.

"Verás… emmm…" Titubeó Asuka mientras jugaba con la costura de su blusa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada pegada en las luces de la ciudad. "¿¡Porque me miraste de esa forma en el pasillo!?" Renegó Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Hikari, desconcertada, alzó las cejas por un segundo, mirándola con curiosidad y divertida por el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. "Tú me trajiste aquí, así que tu interpretase mi mirada como tu quisiste…"

Asuka le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. Pero finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. "Está bien…" Murmuró quedando en silencio nuevamente.

"Me llamó la atención tu reacción hace un momento…" Dijo Hikari, a sabiendas de que no llegarían a ningún lado si dejaba todo en manos de su amiga. "…y la reacción de Ikari-kun también"

La chica de coletas sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Asuka se tornaban rojas mientras la miraba con una expresión cómicamente amenazante. _"Sin duda es una tsundere…"_ Pensó Hikari divertida.

Nuevamente Asuka dejó salir un suspiro, estaba estresada, nerviosa y confundida… simplemente no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decir. "¡Escúpelo ya Asuka!" Comandó Hikari de pronto con un tono de voz de delegada de clase.

SWIFFF

"¡Shinji y yo vamos a tener una cita!" Exclamó Asuka sin pensarlo, cerrando sus ojos y empuñando sus manos con fuerza. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y respiraba agitadamente… eso realmente había sido difícil para ella. Pero al abrir los ojos su rostro se llenó de terror.

Ahí, de pie detrás de Hikari y bajo el marco de la puerta corrediza, se encontraba Misato Katsuragi mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el justo instante en que Asuka había hecho su confesión y cerrado sus ojos, la Mayor había salido al balcón, buscándola… y fue testigo de las palabras de su protegida.

Por otro lado, Hikari había enlazado sus manos y sonreído feliz por la confesión de su amiga. "Asuka-chan… estoy tan feli-"

"¡Esto tienen que saberlo todos!" Exclamó Misato interrumpiendo a Hikari y dándose la vuelta para diseminar la noticia.

Para los que pensaban que Shinji era rápido, debieron haber visto a Asuka, la alemana tacleó a la Mayor antes de que esta diera el primer paso dentro de la casa y aplicó una llave en el cuello de Misato. "Si dices algo, puedes darte por muerta…" Murmuró la alemana en el oído de la mujer con un tono macabro. "…sabes que no miento"

La mujer asintió en silencio con una expresión aterrada en su rostro, su vida estaba en juego.

"Misato-san…" Llamó Hikari, entrando a la sala y observando la escena con sorprendente calma. Asuka se encontraba sobre Misato y aun aplicaba una llave inmovilizadora sobre la mujer… en cualquier otro momento la escena hubiera sido considerada sexy, pero no ahora.

"¿Sí? ¿Hi-chan?" Respondió Misato con voz ahogada, ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

"Asuka-chan, ¿podrías dejar respirar a Misato-san?" Preguntó la chica de coletas amablemente.

"¿Realmente debo de hacer eso?" Gruñó Asuka lanzándole una mirada desconfiada a la mujer que sometía. "Bien podríamos deshacernos de su cadáver…" Las macabras palabras de la alemana hicieron que Misato moviera frenéticamente su cabeza en forma negativa mientras salían lágrimas dramáticas de sus ojos.

"Misato-san, esto es importante… ya sabe como son estos dos, Asuka es demasiado gruñona, terca y orgullosa, mientras Ikari-kun demasiado tímido para hacer algo…" Explicó Hikari.

Asuka le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. "No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí…" Murmuró.

"Si el resto se llega a enterar de esto, creo que es mejor que se lo digan Asuka-chan e Ikari-kun…" Continuó Hikari con una expresión serena en su rostro, a lo que Misato asintió comprensivamente y ya más tranquila por el hecho de que la pelirroja había liberado un poco el agarre alrededor de su cuello.

No obstante, en el sereno rostro de Hikari, se posó una sonrisa retorcida. "Digo, las cosas pasarán así de pacíficamente solo si Asuka nos platica todo…"

Asuka tuvo un tic en el ojo al mismo tiempo que rechinaba sus dientes, Hikari la estaba chantajeando… y su única opción era ceder. "Jamás esperé esto de ti…" Refunfuñó al tiempo que soltaba a Misato y se ponía de pie.

"Tómalo como venganza de nunca haberme dicho que tu e Ikari-kun se besaron hace tiempo atrás…" Replicó Hikari con una sonrisa colmilluda que iba de oreja a oreja.

Asuka solo frunció el ceño. "Con amigos así para que quiero enemigos…" Murmuró por lo bajo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde…

Aunque ya no era nada nuevo, en este momento Hikari tenía ojos de cordero y lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos. "Estoy tan contenta…" Murmuró.

Mientras Misato sonreía pícaramente en dirección de Asuka. "Ya no puedo dejar que vivan juntos, al menos no sin supervisión…" Agregó la mujer, su sonrisa ampliándose un momento después.

Asuka estaba sentada en el sofá frente a ellas, su mirada dirigida a un costado, su cara totalmente roja y estaba jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. "Eso fue lo que pasó…" Murmuró, demasiado avergonzada como para responder al comentario de Misato. "Así que como verán… no quiero que molesten" Continuó.

Las dos mujeres asintieron sonrientes.

"Vaya Asuka, te debiste de haber estado muriendo por contarle a alguien…" Exclamó Misato riendo entre dientes.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Replicó la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Hikari riéndose. "Hubiera sido más fácil negar lo de la cita para evitar que te chantajeara que platicarnos todo esto…"

Asuka observó a las dos mujeres en silencio, con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "¡Déjenme en paz las dos!" Exclamó poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

"¿Quieres apostar a que se vuelven novios en la primer cita?" Preguntó Misato un segundo después y esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

Ya eran altas horas en la noche y muchos ya se habían retirado a sus casas, la celebración de Misato se había alargado un poco más de lo esperado pero nadie se quejaba al respecto.

En estos momentos los últimos en retirarse eran Toji y Hikari, a quienes Kaji haría el favor de llevar a sus respectivas casas.

"¿No te vas a quedar Asuka?" Preguntó Misato curiosa.

Asuka había dicho que no sería hasta ese día que regresaría al departamento que comparte con Shinji, pero Rock estaba en casa de Hiakri así como varias cosas personales.

"No, creo que será hasta el día de mañana, Misato ¿crees poder ir por mi?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

Kaji, Misato, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Toji y Shinji se encontraban en el pasillo del complejo de apartamentos, a unos pasos de la puerta del departamento de Misato.

Shinji y Rei solo escuchaban en silencio el intercambio.

"Yo estaré desocupado en la tarde, si gustas yo puedo ayudarte en eso Asuka" Ofreció Kaji sonriendo levemente.

"Arigato, Kaji-san" Respondió la pelirroja. No obstante Kaji no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al no recibir una respuesta efusiva por parte de la pelirroja, no le molestaba, pero sí le intrigaba.

"Bueno, ya está decidido" Dijo Kaji mientras reprimía un bostezo. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Hai" Respondieron su tres pasajeros al unísono.

Durante los siguientes momentos el grupo intercambió las 'buenas noches' y finalmente quedaron solo Misato, Rei y Shinji en el pasillo.

La mujer se giró hacia Shinji y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "No te preocupes Shinji-kun, mañana recuperarás a tu compañera…" Dijo en tono de broma. El cazador se sonrojó en respuesta y asintió en silencio. "Campeona" Llamó Misato dirigiéndose a Rei, quien le lanzó una mirada curiosa. "Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir que ustedes tienen escuela mañana…"

"Buenas noches Shinji-kun" "Buenas noches Ikari-kun" Se despidieron Misato y Rei respectivamente, la primera tomando de los hombros a la segunda y guiándola hacia dentro del apartamento.

"Buenas noches" Respondió Shinji mientras las observaba retirarse y entrar a su departamento.

Unos momentos después Shinji estaba solo en el pasillo del edificio, se acercó al barandal y dirigió su mirada al estacionamiento; ahí vio como se encendieron las luces de un auto y como este salió del estacionamiento para perderse entre las calles unos momentos después.

El chico dejó salir un suspiro. No iba a negar que estaba un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que su compañera de departamento no volvería aun, pero eso también le quitaba un peso de encima en cierta forma.

Hubiera sido muy extraño, y en cierta forma incómodo, el tener que estar conviviendo con Asuka después de aquellos eventos y estar pensando en la cita que tendrían… "Mañana veremos que sucede…" Murmuró antes de dirigirse a su propio apartamento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 0800 Horas.

Shinji caminaba por las calles pero no en dirección al Colegio Jindai. Al dar vuelta en una esquina alzó su mano en forma de saludo al ver que el otro Piloto Eva cruzaba hacia su acera desde la acera de enfrente.

"Buenos días Toji" Saludó cuando él chico moreno cruzó la calle.

"Buenos días Shinji" Replicó el chico, los dos 'chocaron' sus manos y continuaron caminando en la misma dirección. "Disculpa que te haya llamado tan temprano, pero es que Hikari me dijo del cambio de planes ayer en la noche y ya no quise molestarte porque era tarde"

"No te preocupes Toji, de cualquier forma acostumbro despertar temprano todos los días…" Respondió Shinji encogiendo los hombros.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron caminando en silencio por unos instantes, ya se encontraban a un par de cuadras de la casa de Hikari.

"Tú y Sohryu ya hicieron las paces por lo que veo…" Dijo Toji, lanzándole una mirada de costado a su amigo.

"Hai" Respondió el cazador asintiendo, realmente no quería hablar mucho al respecto, bueno no, eso no era cierto… si quería hablar al respecto pero había acordado con Asuka que no lo haría si quería conservar su hombría intacta._ "Esa mujer debe tener una fijación, siempre amenaza 'esas' partes…" _Pensó irónicamente.

"Imagino que lo que sea que pasó y como se arreglaron ha de ser un secreto, sino Sohryu hará algo a tus partes nobles" Agregó Toji riendo entre dientes.

Shinji dirigió su atónita e incrédula mirada hacia él. "¡Exacto!" Dijo sin querer. "¿Com-"

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ Iba a preguntar, pero se detuvo de golpe.

Toji dejó salir una carcajada. "Recuerda que hemos vivido con Sohryu dos años más que tú, así que podemos predecir algunas cosas…" Dijo el chico con aire conocedor.

"Eso dijo Hikari ¿no es cierto…?" Murmuró Shinji con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Eso dijo Hikari…" Admitió Toji derrotado y colgando sus brazos a sus costados. Nuevamente los dos chicos caminaron en silencio por unos instantes.

"Hubiera sido más fácil que pasáramos por las cosas en la tarde…" Dijo Shinji de pronto. "Así no tendría que llevar Asuka sus cosas a la escuela…"

Toji encogió los hombros. "Probablemente la mujer demonio ya no quiere molestar a Hikari… aunque Rock se quedará aquí toda la mañana, me comentó Hikari que Asuka no quería volver a pedirle un favor a Hyashimizu-senpai…" Agregó Toji sonriendo entre dientes.

"Cierto… ahora es la rifa" Murmuró Shinji llevando su mano a su barbilla y con una expresión meditativa en su rostro.

PAFF

"¡Ánimo Ikari!" Exclamó Toji riendo entre dientes. "Al menos en la rifa del club de fotografía tienes asegurado que todas las chicas son muuuuy guapas…"

"Bueno, eso es cierto, per-"

"Si no fuera porque al final no participó, incluso Sohryu pudo haber 'ganado' la rifa…" Interrumpió Toji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Espera…" Dijo el cazador deteniéndose de golpe. "¿Asuka iba a participar con el club de fotografía?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Sí? ¿No lo sabías?" Preguntó Toji, lanzándole una mirada extrañada.

Shinji negó con la cabeza, una expresión confundida en su rostro, pero la cual fue reemplazada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Bueno, eso no puede significar algo del todo malo…" Pensó alegremente.

Toji solo observó en silencio como su amigo resumía su paso con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Y a este que mosca le picó?" Murmuró encogiendo los hombros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WOOOF WOOOF WOOOF

"¡Rock ven acá!" Exclamó Asuka a regañadientes.

Hikari abrió la puerta de su casa para saludar a los dos chicos, pero para ese momento la nariz del cachorro Golden Retriever ya había identificado a su otro amo, así que salió corriendo de la casa, pasando por debajo de Hikari en el proceso, y saltaba y ladraba a Shinji mientras agitaba alegremente su pequeña cola.

El cazador sonrió contento al ver el recibimiento del cachorro y rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó en alto. "¿Cómo te has portado camarada?" Dijo sonriente mientras el cachorro lamía su rostro y agitaba su cola alegremente.

Asuka se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta por un segundo, confundida al ver a Shinji ahí ya que no lo esperaba. Pero luego colocó sus manos en la cintura y dejó salir un suspiro mientras observaba al cachorro en los brazos de Shinji. "Por eso es que no me hizo caso… Ikari, lo estás mimando y se está volviendo desobediente"

"Em… ¿lo siento?" Realmente el chico no sabía cómo replicar a eso, además Asuka lo había llamado 'Ikari', y la chica solo usaba su nombre cuando lo estaba regañando. Pero la 'disculpa' de Shinji no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que el cachorro se seguía retorciendo en los brazos del chico, aun lamiendo su rostro y agitando su cola.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia Toji, quien solo sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca. "Yo llamé a Shinji para que ayudara con tus cosas…" Explicó el chico.

Asuka giró nuevamente su mirada hacia Shinji. "¿Tu no deberías estar entrenando con Hiko-san?" Cuestionó.

"Nop…" Respondió Shinji mientras continuaba jugando con el cachorro. "…me dio el día libre"

Hikari, quien estaba de pie junto a la alemana sonrió levemente al ver la interacción más 'normal' de la pareja de pilotos. "Pero no se queden ahí afuera, pasen…" Invitó quitándose de la puerta y empujando a Asuka dentro de la casa. "…estaremos listas en unos minutos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las dos chicas estaban en la habitación de Hikari terminando de alistarse, Asuka solo lanzaba furtivas miradas a su amiga, quien tarareaba alegremente.

"¿Por qué estás tan contenta?" Cuestionó confundida.

Hikari se giró hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo. "Es solo que me da gusto pensar que pronto podremos tener citas dobles…" Respondió volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

La pelirroja se quedó observándola por unos segundos en silencio y una expresión blanca en su rostro. "¡N-no puedes saber eso!" Exclamó sonrojada.

"Claro Asuka-chan, lo que tu digas, claro…" Replicó Hikari sin girarse hacia ella y 'dándole el avión'. La alemana se limitó a lanzarle dagas con la mirada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No contaba con que fueras a ayudarme con la maleta" Dijo Asuka encogiendo los hombros.

"¡Claro que sí!" Replicó Shinji indignado por el comentario de la chica.

"Por eso mi plan era llevar mis cosas a la escuela para que tu las llevaras al departamento y yo solamente pasar por Rock" Explicó la alemana.

"Sigo sin ver porque pensaste que no te ayudaría…" Murmuró Shinji.

Los cuatro jóvenes ya se dirigían al Colegio Jindai, y mientras los dos pilotos discutían, Hikari y su novio caminaban al lado de ellos. La delegada de clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, y Toji con una expresión sospechosa en su rostro.

"No veo porque Sohryu no debía haber pensado que tu le dirías que no…" Dijo de pronto el joven piloto de la unidad 03. Ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de los otros tres chicos, quienes no esperaban su comentario y trataban de procesar el comentario con tantas 'negaciones'. "…no es como que eres su esclavo o algo así…¡O peor aun! ¡Su novio!" Exclamó el chico riendo entre dientes.

Pero su reacción no fue la esperada.

Shinji, Hikari y Asuka dejaron de caminar. Sus dos amigos pilotos permanecieron en silencio con sus miradas dirigidas a un costado y sus rostros notoriamente rojos, mientras que Hikari también dirigía su mirada al costado pero jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Los ojos de Toji se estrecharon y una sombra fúnebre se postró en su rostro. "No son novios ¿verdad?"

El silencio de Shinji y Hikari era de esperase, pero una Asuka silenciosa en este 'escenario' era sospechoso.

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamaron los pilotos al unísono.

"Digo, no es como que me estuviera en contra…" Dijo Shinji nervioso. Ganandose rápidamente la mirada de una sonrojada Asuka, lo cual hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. "N-no, es decir…. Emmm… lo que quise decir es que se que Asuka podría ser una buena novia…" Ahora todos miraban a Shinji boquiabiertos. "¡De alguien más! ¡No digo de mí!"

Shinji comenzaba a hiperventilar y a sudar profusamente; si hacía un cometario negativo se arriesgaba a molestar a Asuka, pero si hacia un comentario positivo Toji se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento y no quería complicar las cosas.

"¡Guarda silencio!"

PUFFF

La pelirroja le proporcionó a Shinji un golpe en el estómago y luego lanzó una mirada amenazante en dirección de Toji. Eso era suficiente para dejar el tema, o al menos eso esperaba ella.

"Hai…" Murmuró Shinji, sus pulmones sin aire. _"Gracias"_ Agregó mentalmente.

Toji los observó con una expresión blanca en su rostro y una ceja alzada. "Ustedes dos tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor…" Dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente, dejando a los tres chicos atrás.

"Ufff…" Inconscientemente Asuka y Shinji dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado… el cual fue acompañad por otro suspiro por parte de Hikari. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el cazador.

"Emm… Hikari… ¿Por qué suspiras?" Preguntó confundido… esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

La reacción de las dos chicas no fue del todo favorable para él, ya que ambas parecían ciervos bajo los reflectores. "Emm… este, err…" La delegada de clase estaba teniendo dificultades para articular palabras.

Shinji giró su incrédula mirada hacia Asuka, quien no pudo sostener su mirada y la desvió a un costado, apenada. "¿Asuka?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"¡No es culpa de ella Ikari-kun! ¡Yo fui quien la presionó!" Saltó Hikari en defensa de la alemana.

Shinji deglutió saliva nerviosamente. "¿D-de que hablas?" Preguntó Shinji tratando de mantener una compostura tranquila y cool, pero fallando miserablemente.

"Tú sabes…" Respondió Hikari sonriendo tímidamente, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Eso fue suficiente para que Shinji se petrificara como piedra.

"¡Oooooooiii! ¡Dense prisa!" Exclamó Toji unas decenas de metros frente a ellos.

"¡Y-ya vamos!" Exclamó Hikari con una gota de sudor en la frente y corriendo hacia su novio nerviosamente.

"¡Deja de hacer escenas y apresúrate!" Exclamó la alemana sujetando al chico de los hombros y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente. "Además, ella sabe guardar secretos…" Agregó muy por lo bajo.

"Nada que ver contigo ¿verdad?" Replicó Shinji sarcásticamente una vez que finalmente salió de su shock.

PAFFF

La bomba alemana le dio un palmazo en la cabeza. "No seas altanero conmigo, Ikari, aun puedo decir que no a la cita…" Replicó Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo cara de puchero… su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

El rostro del chico se llenó de incredulidad por un segundo, antes de desviar su mirada a un costado, no muy contento con el chantaje de la chica. "Está bien…" Murmuró también cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Tórtolos enamorados! ¡Dense prisa!" Gritó Toji desde lo lejos, haciendo que la pareja de pilotos se sonrojara y dejara el tema.

"¡Guarda silencio Toji!" "¡Guarda silencio idiota!" Exclamaron al unísono, con sus rostros totalmente rojos… era fácil saber quien había dicho que cosa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde, finalmente, los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a las puertas del Colegio Jindai, donde se encontraron con Sousuke, Kaname y Kyoko, quienes también iban llegando a la escuela e inmediatamente, antes de pasar por las puertas del colegio, comenzaron a intercambiar saludos entre ellos.

Este día sería la mención honorífica de los participantes ganadores de los eventos que acababan de pasar y entre el alumnado de Jindai se encontraban los alumnos de las otras escuelas. Aun así era mucho menos gente que los días pasados, ya que solo eran los alumnos sin sus acompañantes y mucho menos sin espectadores.

PIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIII

El sonido de un claxon a sus espaldas hizo voltear a todos, y desde el asiento de conductor de un auto un tanto destartalado, Misato Katsuragi agitaba su mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo, mientras Rei Ayanami bajaba del vehículo.

"Buen día Ayanami" "Buenos días Ayanami-san" Saludaron todos a la peli-azul.

Quien respondió asintiendo levemente. "Buen día"

Finalmente el grupo se abrió paso por las puertas del Colegio y notaron una actitud extraña en el alumnado.

Aunque no era inusual que nadie se acercara al grupo, ya que Sousuke era una de las principales amenazas, en este momento las miradas están pegadas en los tres primeros pilotos Eva de los cuatro.

Las chicas observaban con miradas furtivas al cazador, poniéndolo nervioso. Mientras los chicos lanzaban miradas intensas a la pelirroja, irritándola. Por otro lado, tanto como chicos y chicas observaban con admiración a la peli-azul, quien no se percataba de ello.

"Algo extraño sucede…" Murmuró Sousuke mirando de un lado a otros. "Será mejor estar preparado…" Agregó al tiempo que sacaba una de sus armas de balas de salva.

WAAAKK

"Es obvio lo que sucede…" Gruñó Kaname, irritada por los 'métodos' del mercenario.

"¿Tu sabes que es lo que sucede Chidori?" Preguntó el chico de cara cortada sobándose la nuca, justo donde el abanico de papel se había impactado con su cabeza.

FLASH

Esa fue una foto de Kyoko.

"¿Ya se te olvidó el premio que prometió Hayashimizu-sempai?" Respondió la Whispered cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y observando los alrededores con curiosidad mientras el grupo continuaba caminando.

"Esos pervertidos…" Gruñó Asuka conteniendo su furia. "…en esa cita me encargaré de que no vuelvan a molestarme" Agregó sonriendo con malicia al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos.

FLASH

"¿Tu qué vas a hacer Ikari?" Preguntó Toji sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Hay chicas muy lindas que sería un desperdicio que no tomaras cartas en el asunto durante la cita… hehehe… UFFFF" La risa pícara de Toji desapareció cuando el codazo que le propinó su novia en el costado le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

"N-no lo sé…" Respondió Shinji nervioso. Para él lo que lo ponía nervioso era el hecho de tener que discutir de este tema frente a Asuka. "…pero tenemos una deuda con Hayashimizu-sempai…"

"Puedes ir, saludarla y dejarla plantada ahí mismo, eso es lo que haré yo…" Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Asuka-chan! ¡Eso es grosero y deshonesto!" Regañó Hikari. "¡Por tu honor tienes que cumplir!"

FLASH

"Tshhh…" Asuka cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y giró su mirada a un costado. "Aguafiestas…" Murmuró por lo bajo.

"Ne, Ayanami-san, ¿Qué se siente ser tan popular?" Preguntó una sonriente Kyoko y obviamente sin desperdiciar el momento de tomar una foto.

FLASH

"No comprendo Tokiwa-san" Respondió Rei parpadeando confundida y alzando las cejas mientras ladeaba su cabeza con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

"¿No lo has sabido?" Preguntó Kyoko sorprendida antes de girar su mirada hacia el resto del grupo.

"Lo popularidad de Ayanami-san se ha disparado por los aires después de la victoria que obtuvo para el Club de natación el día anterior, con la cual le otorgó la victoria definitiva al Colegio Jindai…" Explicó Kensuke interrumpiendo a Kyoko, éste tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Y este acosador de donde salió tan de repente?" Preguntó Asuka con una gota de sudor en la frente.

FLASH

"¿Esa es información confiable?" Preguntó Sousuke con una expresión seria en su rostro y llevando su mano a su barbilla.

"Totalmente, yo mismo la confirmé…" Replicó Kensuke.

El resto de los presentes observó el intercambio con gotas de sudor en la nuca. "¿Y esa información es útil como…?" Preguntó Asuka girando sus ojos.

Sousuke giró su seria mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien le devolvió una mirada desconcertada. "Señorita Sohryu, un incremento en su popularidad implica un mayor número de personas que los rodearán, incrementando el riesgo de que sucedan accidentes o intentos de 'acercamientos' por parte de sus admiradores…"

Una sombra se pintó sobre el rostro de Asuka. "Tienes razón, Sagara, toma las medidas que consideres necesarias…" Ordenó.

"Comprendido" Replicó Sousuke militarmente.

"¡Momento! ¡Momento!" Exclamó Kaname llamando la atención del grupo, aunque principalmente la del mercenario y la pelirroja. "¡No puedes decirle 'eso' a 'él'" Reclamó con una expresión preocupada. "¿Tienes idea de los estragos que causará Sousuke?" Exclamó.

"Chidori, me ofende que pienses eso de mi…" Dijo un ofendido Sousuke.

"Tu guarda silencio…" Gruñó Kaname lanzándole una mirada fulminante al mercenario, quien dio un paso atrás y asintió en silencio. Luego la Whispered se giró hacia Asuka nuevamente, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Sohryu, ese es el precio de la popularidad…" Agregó.

"Como sea…" Respondió Asuka encogiendo los hombros. "…si algo sucede te lo haré saber Sagara" Kaname tuvo un tic en el ojo pero decidió no seguir discutiendo al respecto, no llegaría a ningún lado.

"Ikari-san, Sohryu-san…" Llamó una voz conocida.

Era Ren Mikihara, quien se dirigía hacia ellos con siempre serena y plácida sonrisa en su rostro y quien fue recibida por un intercambio de saludos por parte del grupo.

"El presidente Hayashimizu quiere hablar en privado con ustedes dos…" Explicó, a lo que Shinji y Asuka intercambiaron miradas por un segundo antes de asentir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji observaba curioso al joven presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, mientras que Asuka tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le lanzaba dagas con la mirada. Una sonriente Ren se encontraba de pie al lado de él, mientras que Hayshimizu tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

"Esto es demasiado drama…" Refunfuñó Asuka.

Finalmente, el joven de lentes giró su mirada hacia ellos y sonrió. "Gracias por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para venir"

"No hay problema Hayashimizu-sempai" "No teníamos opción ¿o sí?" Fueron las respuestas del chico y la chica, respectivamente.

"Como sabrán, el Colegio Jindai salió victorioso en los eventos de los pasados tres días…" Explicó antes de aclararse la garganta para continuar. "…y yo hice una promesa al alumnado de Jindai aprovechando la deuda que ustedes tenían conmigo"

Shinji asintió tranquilamente, mientras que Asuka tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras una vena se pintaba en su frente.

"Pero antes de continuar…" Agregó el joven de grado superior. "Quiero felicitarte, Ikari-kun, por el increíble desempeño que mostraste en el concurso de Kendo… sería un verdadero honor que en un futuro fueras el capitán y fundador de un club de Kendo permanente en el Colegio Jindai"

"Muchas gracias Hayashimizu-sempai… veré que puedo hacer respecto al club de Kendo en el futuro" Respondió Shinji haciendo una leve reverencia.

Asuka observó con recelo al chico, esto podría terminar en que como una muestra de agradecimiento Shinji quedara libre de su 'deuda'.

"Les explicaré la dinámica de los eventos que prosiguen el día de hoy…" El joven de largo cabello abrió su abanico frente a él, cubriendo su boca, y en éste se encontraba escrita la palabra 'Cita'. "A las diez del la mañana será la entrega de premios a todos los participantes, esta se llevará a cabo dentro en las canchas del colegio, ahí estará presente el alumnado de las demás escuelas…" Shinji y Asuka asintieron a la explicación y esperaron a que continuara. "Después, a las trece horas, se llevará a cabo el sorteo para definir al afortunado que tendrá una cita con ustedes, les quiero pedir que estén presentes por favor…"

"Hai" Respondieron los dos no muy animados.

"El tiempo mínimo de la cita será de dos horas…" Dijo Hayashimizu al ver las expresiones poco gustosas de los chicos y sonriendo detrás de su abanico. "…el Consejo Estudiantil les absorberá los gastos de los lugares que visiten"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en el rostro de Asuka.

"…lugares que han sido previamente seleccionados con un rango de gasto permitido en cada uno, cualquier sobrante saldrá de su bolsa o de su cita…" Agregó el chico, adelantándose a las intenciones de Asuka, a lo que la chica refunfuñó por lo bajo con su ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Podemos ver la lista?" Preguntó Shinji con curiosidad; realmente no tenía problemas de ingresos, pero quería saber cuáles opciones tenía, además le podía servir para tomar ideas de que era lo que podía hacer en una cita.

"Se las he enviado a su correo electrónico, por favor revísenla cuidadosamente y hagan sus elecciones…" Replicó el presidente del consejo. "…ahora por favor pasen a sus aulas, las clases darán inicio en unos minutos"

"Hai" Respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La pareja de jóvenes caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio Jindai, consientes de las miradas curiosas que lanzaban tanto el alumnado masculino como femenino.

"No pareces muy molesto, Ikari…" Murmuró Asuka lanzándole una mirada de costado.

La alemana llevaba sus manos enlazadas detrás de su nuca mientras caminaba, alzando su rostro; mientras que Shinji iba con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Las palabras de Asuka tenían muchas implicaciones, y Shinji no estaba seguro de cómo responder a éstas. "No me molesta a decir verdad…" Respondió encogiendo los hombros y ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su compañera de departamento. "¡E-es decir… claro que me incomoda pero no me molesta! ¡Es diferente!" Aclaró Shinji agitado.

La chica lo observó en silencio por un segundo, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa y apresuró el paso. "Sí, espero tengas una cita terrible… para que así aprendas lo que no debes de hacer en una cita" Dijo Asuka, lanzando una mirada a Shinji sobre su hombro,

El cazador la miró confundido por un momento, pero luego sonrió levemente y asintió. "Echando a perder se aprende, ¿huh?"

Asuka asintió levemente y devolvió su mirada al frente. Shinji solo apresuró un poco su paso para caminar a la par de la piloto Eva.

/ Flashback /

"Sí…" Logró decir, esa única palabra la había dejado sin aliento, y no estaba segura de cómo había logrado continuar. "S-sí, veamos que s-sucede…"

Shinji alzó su atónita mirada y observó incrédulo a la pelirroja por unos instantes… una boba sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al ver a Asuka con sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda, la mirada a un costado y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?" El tono confundido e incrédulo en la pregunta de Shinji hizo que la alemana se girara hacia él.

Shinji no estaba sonrojado, la veía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza… y eso no lo apreciaba la alemana, lo cual fue suficiente para que la fase tímida de Asuka se desvaneciera.

"No entiendo qué demonios, pero sonaste como si fuera mejor para ti que diga que no…" Gruñó Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, recargando su peso sobre su pierna derecha y alzando una ceja; su mirada fija en el chico. "Así qu-"

"¡Esperaesperaesperaespera!" Exclamó Shinji agitando sus manos frenéticamente frente a él y finalmente sonrojándose. "No lo quise decir así, es solo que…" El chico deglutió saliva, desvió su mirada a un costado y llevó su mano izquierda a su nuca. "…no esperaba del todo que aceptaras…"

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, ninguno de los dos dirigía su mirada al otro, ambos estaban apenados y no sabían que decir o hacer.

Asuka no esperaba esto, era verdad que había visto a Shinji fuera de la casa de Hikari un día antes, pero nunca esperó que él la invitara a salir, no tan repentinamente… pero de nuevo, ese beso que compartieron le abrió los ojos a ambos, permitió que se dieran cuenta de muchas cosas que habían estado frente a ellos todo este tiempo.

"¿Por qué me besaste Asuka?" Preguntó Shinji, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, él ya no estaba sonrojado, su expresión era seria, pero suave, incluso vulnerable. Pero no solo hizo esa pregunta, sino que continuó. "Mentiría si te dijera que no me atraes o que no me llamas la atención… pero estos últimos días, desde White Day, simpleme-"

"Estaba furiosa…" Interrumpió la pelirroja, el cazador la observó en silencio, esperándola a que prosiguiera, él podría continuar con lo que estaba diciendo en otro momento. "¿sabes cuánto te odiaba hace tiempo Shinji?"

El chico no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y sentir como si su corazón se desplomara. Por otro lado, una parte de él estaba tranquila de que la chica lo hubiera interrumpido; 'me atraes', 'me llamas la atención', era las palabras que más se acercaban a lo que en realidad quería decir pero no se atrevía, 'Me gustas'. Por eso agradecía la interrupción, ya que se sentía patético el mismo.

Asuka continuó hablando. "Cuando llegué a Tokyo-3 esperaba poder hablar de Eva con alguien, pero ese no era el caso..." La alemana frunció el ceño. "Eras cobarde y patético, era imposible hablar contigo, mucho menos divertirme…" Su tono de voz se había elevado, viejas emociones estaban regresando conforme recordaba. "Y entonces desapareciste, dejando todo…"

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual Shinji usó para responder. "Asuka y-" La chica interrumpió al cazador alzando su mano.

"Pero entonces regresaste, y te odié al principio nuevamente por regresar como si nada hubiera pasado…" Shinji bajó su mirada y aunque Asuka no lo miraba con coraje y su tono de voz se había suavizado en comparación con sus últimas palabras, él no era capaz de mantener su mirada con ella. "…eras un cobarde que había huido y nos dejó en medio de la pelea contra los ángeles, no, no iba darte ninguna cálida bienvenida…"

"Lo sé…" Murmuró el cazador "Sé que no lo merecía después de desaparecer como lo hice…"

No obstante Asuka lo ignoró y prosiguió. "Pero habías cambiado, Ikari…"

Solo fue hasta ese momento cuando el chico se atrevió a girar su mirada hacia ella, ojos azul cielo se cruzaron con azul cobalto.

Ahora fue el turno de Asuka de desviar su mirada a un lado. "Al regresar nos ayudaste en aquella ocasión que nos secuestraron al salir del Tokyo Bistro, y después, cuando nos capturaron y llevaron a Rumania, literalmente viajaste medio mundo y enfrentaste un ejército…"

La chica jugó con sus manos nerviosamente por un momento, expresar lo que pensaba era una cosa, incluso le era fácil, pero lo que pensaba en este momento estaba fuertemente ligado con lo que sentía… y esto era algo muy difícil.

"Creo que puedo confiar en ti..." Dijo la chica, sus mejillas poniéndose de color rosa. "…y además me divierto, puedo hablar de lo que sea, tu también sabes cómo es el mundo de un piloto Eva…" Una expresión determinada se postró en el rostro de Asuka. "Eres lo más cercano a un amigo…"

Esas últimas hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago al chico… pero no estaba conforme, sí, podía ser amigo de Asuka, pero él quería algo más. _'¡Friendzoned!',_ diría Kensuke.

"Asuka quie-"

Pero nuevamente la chica lo interrumpió. "Ikari… no puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ti…" Shinji sintió como si estrujaran su corazón. "…pero…" El rostro de Asuka se tornó rojo completamente, casi del color de su cabello. "…yo también disfruté ese beso" Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para que el chico sonriera radiantemente y que ella girara su mirada y rostro a un costado, avergonzada. "Deja de sonreír como estúpido…" Gruñó amenazantemente.

"L-lo siento…" Replicó Shinji rascándose la nuca y tratando de forzar una expresión seria en su rostro. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, intercambiando rápidas miradas antes de girarse a otro lado sonrojados.

El cazador sabía que ahora era el turno de él de decir algo.

"Yo…" Comenzó titubeante, su mano derecha en su nuca y su mirada a un costado. "…creo que sé porque estabas molesta"

Eso Asuka no lo esperaba, así que alzó las cejas y lo miró con curiosidad, esperando a que prosiguiera.

"Yo realmente he disfrutado tu compañía desde que volví a Tokyo-3…" Admitió. "Creo que… emm… me atrevo a pensar que verme acobardarme, era como echar todo a la basura…" El chico dirigió su mirada apenada hacia la pelirroja. "Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Asuka no se molestó por esa disculpa, de alguna forma sabía que era sincera, que no era una de los centenares de 'lo siento' del pasado para evitar entrar en conflicto.

"Voy a pelear Asuka…" Dijo el chico en un tono de voz un poco bajo, pero con una expresión determinada en su rostro. Asuka lo vio meditar sus propias palabras por un segundo antes de que su rostro se llenara aun con más determinación. "Voy a pelear Asuka, puedes confiar en mí…" Dijo alzando la voz, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

La chica se limitó a sonreír levemente… pero la conversación no había terminado.

Shinji no supo de donde estaba saliendo la confianza que lo invadía de pronto, pero no le importó y no iba a cuestionarlo, mejor iba a aprovecharse de ésta.

"Pero ese beso…" Dijo el chico sin apenarse y cruzando su mirada con la chica, su intensidad haciendo que fuera ella quien se sonrojara. "…no sale de mi mente" Shinji sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, como si quisiera escapar. "Creí que podía vivir contigo como amigo, como compañero, pero ese beso cambió todo para mí… por eso te pido que tengas una cita conmigo"

Los dos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sonrojados pero sosteniendo sus miradas.

"Quiero que siga todo como era antes…" Sentenció Asuka de pronto, los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos mientras su rostro se tornaba desairado. La alemana, captando la malinterpretación a la que se prestaban sus palabras, prosiguió. "…es decir, era divertido todo antes de 'eso'…" La chica se sonrojó al decir la palabra 'eso' al referirse al beso. "…nadie tiene que saber que ocurrió, o que vamos a tener una cita, no quiero tenerlos encima molestándome…"

"Comprendo…" Respondió Shinji más tranquilo por la aclaración de su compañera de departamento y futura cita, el pensar esas dos últimas palabras lo hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago. "…no diré nada…" Luego sonrió. "…espero podamos llevarnos como antes"

"Si dices algo te patearé tan duro en tus 'partecitas' que desearás no haber nacido…" Amenazó Asuka, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente. Shinji se limitó a cubrir sus 'partes nobles' y asentir frenéticamente con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Luego alemana esbozó una sonrisa confiada. "¿Ya ves? ¿Ya nos estamos llevando como antes?"

Shinji rio levemente, aunque aun un poco asustado. "Emm… Asuka…" Llamó sonrojado.

La chica el lanzó una mirada fulminante, al parecer el 'lapso de confianza' del chico comenzaba a esfumarse. "¿Qué sucede Baka? ¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Acaso no acabamos de hacer un acuerdo?"

"Cierto…" Murmuró Shinji por lo bajo para sí mismo, pero en verdad estaba confundido, acababa de invitar a salir a Asuka y ésta había aceptado, realmente no estaba seguro que iba a hacer o decir si ésta decía que sí, a decir verdad, el estaba más preparado para el escenario contrario. "¿Cuándo te gustaría que tuviéramos…" La voz del cazador cada vez menguaba más por la vergüenza. "…nuestra cita?"

En cualquier otro momento la alemana lo hubiera regañado, gritoneado o incluso golpeado por la forma en que lo dijo, no, incluso hubiera hecho todo eso solamente por lo que dijo Shinji. Pero ya había aceptado salir con él, independientemente de todo lo que esto implicara, su mente era un enredijo, el pensar que Shinji sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él ya era demasiado. No obstante, a pesar de sonrojarse y jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, mantuvo la compostura. "C-cualquiera de estos días…" Respondió Asuka con su mirada a un costado, el rubor de su rostro subiendo de tono.

"D-de acuerdo…" Replicó Shinji sonrojado, pero luego recordó algo, y la expresión de su rostro llamó la atención de la alemana. "…pero tendremos que ver nuestro trato con Hayashimizu-sempai…"

Asuka alzó las cejas en sorpresa, cierto, ella lo había olvidado también… se regañó a si misma al sentir cierta desilusión de que tendrían que aplazar sus planes por culpa de ese lunático (así es como la pelirroja se refería al presidente Hayashimizu); pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir su desilusión, cierto, había aceptado tener una cita con Shinji, pero no se desvivía por ello… o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse. "Mañana hablaremos con él, y después haremos planes…" Replicó.

Shinji la observó en silencio por un segundo antes de asentir, estando de acuerdo con ella.

"Baka, volvamos con el grupo…" Dijo Asuka girándose hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado a donde estaban. "…nos deben de estar esperando y diciendo montones de estupideces a nuestras espaldas…" Agregó comenzando a caminar.

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji apresurándose para caminar al par de la chica. Pero luego se pintó una sonrisa boba en su rostro, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Asuka.

"Sí, sé que es lo que han de estar diciendo de nosotros esa bola de pervertidos…" Murmuró Asuka, lanzándole una mirada de costado de pocos amigos. "¡Pero no tienes que sonreír como idiota!" Exclamó sonrojada.

"¡H-hai!" Respondió Shinji peleando por esbozar una expresión seria. Todos se burlaban de ellos diciendo cosas como que besuqueaban cuando nadie los veía o que eran novios en secreto… nunca pensó que realmente fuera a pasar algo así, y esa era la razón de su sonrisa. _"Pero me preocupa que sepa tan bien lo que estoy pensando…"_ Pensó el cazador, deglutiendo saliva y lanzándole una mirada de costado a la chica.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"Asuka…" Llamó el chico mientras continuaban dirigiéndose hacia su salón después de salir del aula del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Mmm?" Respondió la chica, sumida en su tren de pensamientos.

"¿Es verdad que entraste como modelo al concurso de fotografía?"

THUD

La pelirroja dio un tropezón pero no alcanzó a caer, aunque fue suficiente para ganarse las miradas y risas divertidas del alumnado en los pasillos; la cara de Asuka se puso roja al instante, una mezcla de vergüenza e irritación en su rostro. "¿¡Y qué!? ¡Eso no quiere dec-!" Se detuvo abruptamente al ver la sonrisa boba en el rostro del chico. "¡Púdrete!"

THUD

"Ughhhh…" Ahora una sonrojada Asuka se alejaba mientras dejaba atrás a Shinji, quien luchaba por recuperar el aire de sus pulmones, el cual había perdido por cortesía de un puñetazo de la chica.

"Valió la pena…" Murmuró el chico riendo con dificultad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al llegar al salón, Asuka miró desconcertada la escena frente a ella.

En la esquina del salón junto a la ventana, 'su' esquina, estaba llena de personas, tanto del salón como de otros.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Murmuró alzando una ceja y acercándose a donde estaba el tumulto de gente.

Se abrió paso entre el mar de gente y encontró a una desconcertada Rei, quien era escudada por Toji, Hikari y Kensuke. "¡Asuka!" Exclamó Hikari aliviada al verla.

Varias miradas se giraron hacia la pelirroja.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?" Preguntó lanzando una mirada molesta hacia todos los jóvenes, los empujones y gritos de chicos/chicas fan realmente comenzaba a irritarla.

"Sohryu…" Escuchó la voz de Rei llamarla y al girarse hacia la peli-azul, se sorprendió de ver una expresión preocupada en la siempre inexpresiva chica.

"Entendido…" Murmuró Asuka con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

PAAAF

"¡Ughh!" Un chico cayó al piso sujetándose el estómago.

"¡Ese fue el primero!" Exclamó Asuka.

Los ojos de la multitud se dirigieron aterrados primero hacia el chico que yacía en el piso y luego hacia ella.

PAAAF

Un chico más cayó al piso… pobres bastardos, tuvieron la mala suerte de estar de pie junto a Asuka.

CRACK

"¡Cero y van dos!" Exclamó al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos. "Pero hay que ser justos, ahora siguen dos chicas…" Murmuró, la sombra sobre sus ojos y su sonrisa le daban un aire tenebroso y terrorífico.

WAAAAAHHH

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No sé en que está pensando Asuka…" Refunfuñó Shinji poniendo una mano en el lugar que la pelirroja lo había golpeado. "…suficiente tengo con Hiko-san como para que ella también me golpee…"

El chico se iba abriendo paso por los pasillos, ganándose las miradas curiosas del alumnado del Colegio por su expresión adolorida.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su salón y alzó las cejas al escuchar un alboroto. "¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Y para su mala suerte, el adolorido joven cazador, justo en el momento que pasó por debajo del marco de la puerta de su salón, estuvo cerca de ser atropellado por una estampida humana de despavoridos estudiantes de preparatoria.

"¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?" Exclamó asustado, viendo como la manada de estudiantes se dispersaba en el pasillo. Había saltado hacia fuera del salón en el último segundo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La alemana esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como dos adoloridos y aterrados chicos, los que había golpeado hace unos segundos, corrían detrás de la estampida de despavoridos estudiantes. "Eso fue fácil…" Dijo antes de girarse hacia su grupo de amigos.

"Vaya, realmente te tienen miedo…" Murmuró Kensuke sorprendido.

"Nunca creí que en algún momento agradecería tu bestialidad…" Agregó Toji.

"¡Cállense los dos!" Regañó Hikari, haciendo que los chicos hicieran muecas de dolor. "Gracias Asuka-chan, realmente no podíamos controlarlo"

"No hay problema…" Replicó Asuka orgullosa. "¿Pero qué demonios fue todo eso?"

"Muchas gracias Sohryu…" Intervino Rei. "…ese tumulto de estudiantes de pronto comenzó a seguirme al salón poco después de que fueras con Ikari-kun al Consejo Estudiantil…"

"¿Qué? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Sagara? ¡Teníamos un trato!" Refunfuñó la pelirroja.

"Iie, Sagara-kun ya se había apartado cuando esto sucedió…" Explicó Rei.

"Tshh…" Murmuró Asuka.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Shinji acercándose de pronto y señalando hacia la puerta sobre su hombro.

"El Club de admiradores de Ayanami…" Explicó Kensuke resumidamente.

"Fiuuu…" Silbó el cazador alzando las cejas. "Pues estuvieron a punto de aplastarme… hehehe" Rió.

"Pensé que iban juntos…" Señaló Toji refiriéndose a los dos chicos que acababan de llegar, quienes intercambiaron una mirada por un instante.

"Este Baka tuvo que hacer una escala técnica…" Replicó la alemana encogiendo los hombros.

"Ya va a empezar la clase, tomen sus lugares" Intervino Hikari antes de dirigirse hacia el frente de salón y comenzar su rutina de delegada de clase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las clases comenzaron pero se fueron rápidamente, ya faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que diera inicio el evento en la explanada del colegio y el alumnado de Jindai se encontraba saliendo de sus salones para dirigirse hacia allá.

En las canchas había una gran mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco, botellas de agua selladas, vasos de cristal y flores decorativas, ahí ya estaban presentes los organizadores del evento y obviamente entre ellos se encontraba Atsunobu Hayashimizu.

Las escuelas formaron bloques organizados; aunque eran un gran número de escuelas las que participaban y de clubs de cada una de éstas, aún así lograron acomodarse frente a la gran mesa.

Rei se encontró en el camino con sus compañeras del club de natación quienes, después de saludar al grupo de amigos de la peli-azul, se la llevaron a rastras entre la multitud dejando al resto de los chicos observando la escena divertidos.

"Me da gusto que Ayanami haya entrado al Club de Natación…" Dijo Hikari sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "…yo fui quien la recomendó" Agregó.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

"Hai… Toji-kun me había comentado que Rei era buena nadadora" Respondió la chica de coletas.

"Sí, en más de una ocasión la encontré en la alberca de NERV…" Agregó Toji. "…imaginé que si tenía ese Hobby debía ser bastante buena"

"Sí, Ayanami practica natación desde que estábamos en secundaria" Intervino Shinji con una expresión pensativa. "…a mí también me tocó encontrármela ahí"

"Más bien suena a que la estaban acosando…" Murmuró Asuka. No había veneno en su voz, solo quería ver como reaccionaban los chicos.

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamaron indignados los dos chicos. Toji cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras que Shinji desvió su avergonzada mirada a un costado.

"Imagino que las capacidades físicas de Ayanami deben de ser buenas ya que reciben entrenamiento como pilotos Eva, ¿no es así?" Cuestionó el mercenario de cara cortada.

"Hai… nada del otro mundo, pero si es un buen entrenamiento" Respondió Toji.

"¿Fue ahí donde aprendiste Kendo?" Intervino Kensuke dirigiéndose a Shinji. Desde el día anterior, después de ver su combate con Kunieda, el joven de lentes lo había estado cuestionando respecto al tema.

Y la respuesta fue la misma. "No… aprendí en Londres…" Respondió Shinji encogiendo los hombros.

Y la respuesta del chico de lentes fue la misma. "Eso no tiene sentido…" Pero después de eso dejó el tema.

"Ikari, escuché que tendrás dos citas ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" Preguntó Kaname sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Dos?" El cazador entró en pánico por un segundo. _"¿A quién más le dijo Asuka?"_Pensó alarmado.

"La general y la del club de fotografía, idiota…" Aclaró la pelirroja, comprendiendo como el chico lo estaba malinterpretando. No obstante no pudo evitar que un tenue color rosa se posara sobre sus mejillas.

"¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Pues… emmm… ¿Tranquilo?" Respondió el chico de forma no muy segura.

"Ya veo…" Respondió Kaname con una sonrisa misteriosa, realmente no estaba muy interesada en lo que pensaba el chico, más bien quería ver la reacción de Asuka.

"¿Sabías que Kana-chan fue quien aprobó la rifa del club de fotografía?" Intervino Kyoko alegremente con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

"¿Huh?" Fue la respuesta de Shinji y Asuka.

"¡Kyoko!" Exclamó la peli-azul con una venita en la frente. La chica de lentes se limitó a sacar la lengua y reír entre dientes. Luego la Whispered giró su mirada hacia la pareja de pilotos, el cazador la observaba desconcertado, mientras que la alemana le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

El grupo se separó al momento de llegar a los campos deportivos de Jindai; Sousuke, Shinji, Kazama, Kensuke y Ono-D se dirigieron al bloque de alumnos del colegio, lugar donde se encontraron a Rei y a las chicas del club de natación, mientras que el resto buscó lugar en las gradas, donde se encontraron a Mizuki.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La ceremonia fue un poco larga, ya que primero se llevó a cabo la presentación de los organizadores, quienes expresaron unas palabras cada uno de ellos, seguido por la presentación de los representantes de cada una de las escuelas.

Durante los eventos de los días pasados ya se habían entregado medallas a cada uno de los ganadores de las competencias, pero en este momento estaban entregando diplomas que avalaban su participación en el festival a cada uno de los integrantes de los clubs.

Fue una sorpresa para todos escuchar como el alumnado del Colegio vitoreó el nombre de Rei cuando fue el turno de la peli-azul de recoger su diploma de participación, a lo que la piloto Eva respondió haciendo una reverencia educada hacia sus compañeros de escuela, ganándose un aplauso más por parte de éstos.

Desde las filas de alumnos Shinji no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Justo como lo había platicado con Asuka… las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel momento en que se fue a Londres, y no solo eso, éstas aun continuaban cambiando. Nunca fue capaz de entablar una conversación con la misteriosa peli-azul en el pasado, pero ahora ya no le era tan difícil, y en verdad le alegraba ver que Rei ya no era más un 'cero a la izquierda'… probablemente, mucho de esto era gracias a Misato.

Desde las gradas, Hikari sonrió cuando fue el turno de pasar de Shinji al escuchar también las porras para el chico, tanto del alumnado masculino, pero sobre todo del femenino… su sonrisa se amplió mas en el momento que tomó a Asuka del brazo y se recargó contra ésta. _"Zorras desesperadas…"_ Refunfuñó la alemana.

Por otro lado, la Whispered esbozó una sonrisa serena en su rostro. Sousuke acababa de pasar a recibir sus propios diplomas, uno por el concurso de tiro, otro por el de rugby y otro por el de Last Man Standing. El joven mercenario, sin querer, se había convertido en una figura representativa de la escuela… si su misión era mantener un bajo perfil, había fallado miserablemente. No había alma en el Colegio Jindai que no supiera quién era Sagara Sousuke.

Kaname mantuvo su mirada en el chico, quien hacía en ese momento una reverencia hacia el alumnado, por su mente pasaron los eventos del secuestro del avión en Rusia, la pelea contra Gauron en el Tuatha de Danann, la pelea en China, el secuestro del Crucero en Navidad y todos los eventos recientes… Era increíble que aun pudieran tener eventos como estos después de todo lo que había pasado.

El evento continuó por dos horas y una vez terminado los bloques de escuelas comenzaron a disiparse mientras que los organizadores y directivos intercambiaban despedidas entre ellos.

El grupo de jóvenes se dirigía a reunirse con sus amigos en las gradas, se les habían unido las chicas del club de natación y Tsubaki, quien había recibido su diploma por su participación en el torneo de Karate. El joven karateka no pudo evitar dejar un suspiro desairado cuando Tatsumi Oga pasó al frente a recibir su propio diploma… el sujeto realmente era fuerte.

Al llegar con sus amigos fueron felicitados y en breve comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el gimnasio del colegio, donde se llevaría a cabo el otro evento; aunque no eran parte del sorteo, estaban ansiosos por ver los resultados de la rifa por una cita.

"Ikari"

Mientras se dirigían al gimnasio de la escuela la voz de una chica los hizo que se detuvieran.

"¿Sí?" Respondió Shinji curioso. Su contrincante en la final de concurso de Kendo se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, un grupo de cinco chicas estaba detrás de ellas y todas lo miraban de forma amenazante a excepción de Kunieda.

"Espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos… es bueno ver que aun hay espadachines hábiles" Dijo sonriente.

Shinji, en respuesta, sonrió levemente y asintió. "Lo mismo digo, estaré esperando el combate…"

"Despues visitaremos mi abuelo y yo la mansión Himura…" Replicó la chica. "…hasta entonces" Agregó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y caminaba en otra dirección, seguida de cerca por las por las cinco chicas.

"Vaya… interesante" Murmuró Kensuke con una sonrisa pícara y una sonrisa perspicaz. "Espero no equivocarme pero creo que Ikari tiene una admirado-"

"¡Oooiiii! ¡Kunieda!" Una voz masculina interrumpió al chico de lentes, era Oga Tatsumi, quien salía de entre la multitud y pasando su mirada de un lado a otro.

THUD

La joven espadachín dio un tropezón y su cara se tornó roja. "¡O-o-oga! ¡Por aquí!" Exclamó nerviosamente y alzando su mano al aire para ser localizada, su rostro se podía comparar con el color de cabello de Asuka.

"Creo que no…" Murmuró Kensuke al ver la reacción de la chica de Ishiyama ante el chico que había apaleado a Tsubaki. "¡She's taken!" Exclamó sonriente.

El grupo solo observó la escena con curiosidad por un segundo, como la ruda chica se comportaba tímidamente en presencia de Oga, pero luego resumieron su paso hacia el gimnasio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro, observando los movimientos del alumnado y en busca de agitadores que pudieran causar problemas y que requerirían ser suprimidos.

"Sousuke, relájate…" Dijo Kaname por lo bajo al notar las acciones del mercenario. En esta ocasión no habían sido requeridas las habilidades del chico para formar parte del comité de seguridad del evento, en realidad no había comité de seguridad siquiera, pero hábitos fuertemente arraigados mueren con dificultad.

Kyoko, Kensuke y Kazama tomaban fotos alegremente, divertidos por las expresiones de los chicos que estaban en el escenario dentro del gimnasio.

Toji rio entre dientes al igual que Hikari al ver a sus amigos así de incómodos.

Al frente del alumnado se encontraban Hayashimizu Atsunobu, Ren Mikhara, Asuka Langley Sohryu e Ikari Shinji.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil sostenía un micrófono frente a él y encaraba a la ansiosa multitud de alumnos, mientras que su asistente giraba alegremente dos tómbolas llenas de papeles.

Por otro lado, Shinji y Asuka trataban de evitar las intensas miradas del alumnado frente a ellos. La alemana tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y golpeaba su pie contra el piso una y otra vez al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y dirigía su mirada a ningún lugar en particular del gimnasio; por otro lado Shinji, tenía las manos en las bolsas, su mirada pegada al piso y golpeaba el piso con la punta de sus zapatos.

No se les podía culpar a los dos pilotos Eva, después de todo cada uno de los presentes en el gimnasio tenía su intensa mirada pegada en su objetivo mientras sostenían con fuerza el trozo de papel en sus manos.

"Para proseguir con lo prometido en la convocatoria de los eventos que fueron llevados a cabo en el colegio Jindai…" Anunció Hayashimizu por el micrófono. "…procederemos con la rifa en este momento"

EHHHHHHHHHH

El alumnado estalló emocionado y ansioso. "La adinámica será la siguiente…" Continuó. "…la señorita Mikihara extraerá diez papeles de cada tómbola, y será el dueño del último papel quien se lleve nuestro premio"

Ren dejó de girar las tómbolas un momento solo para saludar al alumnado frente a ella. Por otro lado Asuka le lanzó dagas con la mirada al joven de cabello plateado mientras que Shinji dejaba salir un suspiro resignado.

"Muy bien, comencemos…" Anunció Hayashimizu y todo el alumnado asintió al mismo tiempo con intensas miradas.

Ren comenzó a sacar número de cada tómbola, diciendo a través del micrófono los nombres de los desafortunados cuyos papeles salieron antes de tiempo para ganar el concurso. En respuesta se podían escuchar los alaridos agónicos de los que acababan de perder su oportunidad, tanto chicos como chicas.

"Y ahora… el momento que todos esperaban…" Anunció el presidente, ya habían sacado nueve papeles de cada una de las tómbolas y el público estaba más ansioso que nunca. En el fondo sonaban un par de tambores, cortesía del club de porritas del Colegio Jindai, haciendo el momento más desesperante para el alumnado. "Señorita Mikihara, por favor extraiga el último papel…"

"Hai…" Respondió la chica alegremente.

Shinji y Asuka giraron sus nerviosas miradas hacia la chica de cabello morado y gotas de sudor comenzaron a escurrir por sus frentes.

La chica tomó dos papales de la tómbola y los pasó a Atsunobu, quien los leyó rápidamente antes de girar su mirada hacia los pilotos por un segundo y luego hacia el alumnado.

"La persona que se ha ganado una cita con nuestro querido compañero Ikari es…" Los tambores retumbaban en el gimnasio. "¡La señorita Minori Kushieda del salón uno-tres!"

"¡Yey!" Exclamó entre la multitud una chica de cabello rojizo y de expresión alegre. Hubo un breve momento de aplausos y de suspiros desanimados entre el grupo de adolescentes.

Shinji buscó entre el alumnado y su mirada se cruzó con la de la sonriente chica, quien se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y agitó su mano en forma de saludo.

El cazador sonrió tímidamente y devolvió el saludo… mas suspiros desairados se dejaron escuchar entre el público.

"Por otro lado, la persona ganadora de una cita con la compañera Asuka Langley Sohryu es…" Anunció Hayashimizu una vez que el escándalo del alumnado había muerto y fue reemplazado por los tambores que retumbaban en el gimnasio. Asuka deglutió saliva sonoramente, una expresión expectante en su rostro. "…el compañero Ono Daisuke del salón dos-cuatro, un aplauso por favor"

Shinji y Asuka se congelaron y dirigieron sus miradas al fondo del gimnasio, donde estaba su grupo de amigos.

En el fondo de gimnasio, varios pares de ojos se giraron hacia el chico de cabello amarillo que se rascaba la nuca con una mano y alzaba la otra en el aire para señalar su posición mientras reía nerviosamente. "Lo siento, no pensé que fuera ganar…" Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Una sombra ocultaba los ojos de todos los chicos del grupo, dándoles un aire tétrico mientras observaban a Ono-D en silencio, bueno, las excepciones eran Sousuke y Rei, quienes solo observaban curiosos la escena. "Me intriga saber cómo se va a desenvolver esta situación y cómo afectará la dinámica del grupo…" Murmuró el mercenario.

"Digo lo mismo…" Respondió Rei asintiendo levemente.

Después hicieron pasar a los dos ganadores del sorteo al frente para que conocieran personalmente a las personas con las que tendrían una cita desde antes de tener una cita.

Cuando Shinji se presentó con Minori no pudo evitar sonrojarse al momento de estrechar su mano con la chica de su mismo grado pero de diferente salón, quien luego se volteó hacia el alumnado y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras hacía una seña de amor y paz.

Por otro lado, una sombra se pintó sobre los ojos de Shinji y Asuka cuando Ono-D subió al escenario a 'conocer' a Asuka. "Puedo haber sido peor…" Fue lo único que dijo Asuka mientras estrechaba su mano.

Ese evento había terminado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Vaya, debo decir que tienes bastante suerte Ikari…" Dijo Ono-D dándole una palmada en la espalda. "La chica con la que tienes una cita no es nada fea… y tu segunda cita, considerando que las chicas que participaron con nosotros en el club de fotografía fueron seleccionadas en base a ciertos estándares… tendrás dos citas con dos chicas bellas…"

"¿En que estabas pensando Ono-D?" Cuestionó Kaname. Realmente no había afectado al grupo, al contrario, ya habían comenzado a bromear al respecto, la única que no lucía del todo contenta era la pelirroja.

"¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo… además Sohryu está soltera" Respondió el chico de cabello amarillo encogiendo los hombros. La alemana le lanzó una mirada fea y Hikari, pasando desapercibida, se limitó a reír nerviosamente.

"Debemos apresurarnos…" Intervino Sousuke de pronto. "…debemos estar en aula del club de fotografía dentro de cinco minutos para llevar a cabo nuestro evento" Presionó.

"Haaii" Respondió el grupo de chicos apresurando su paso. Unos minutos después el grupo llegó a donde estaba el aula del club de fotografía, aula que ganaron gracias a que Kaname se había hecho pasar por una mujer casada en aquel concurso que hizo el club de humanidades, fuera del salón había un conglomerado de chicas de buen ver.

"¡Hola Ikari-kun!" Saludó una de ellas con un tono coqueto, esta era Satsuki.

"Buen día Ikari-san" Saludó otra chica con un tono más serio… pero igual, no era nada fea.

Asuka les lanzó dagas con la mirada a las chicas, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia el apenado Shinji, quien se limitaba a responder 'hola' un tanto tímido. Bajo cualquier otra situación tal vez las hubiera podido saludar con más seguridad, pero estas chicas estaban ahí porque querían tener una cita con él, así que no podía evitar apenarse un poco.

CLAP CLAP

Kensuke, sonriente, se adelantó al grupo junto con Ono-D y dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de las chicas, quienes miraban al cazador sin mucha timidez… cosa que intimidaba al cazador. "Señoritas, por favor, pasen al aula del club de fotografía…" Indicó al tiempo que Ono-D abría la puerta junto a él y hacía una seña con el brazo, invitándolas a entrar. "…realizaremos algo parecido a lo que hizo Hayashimizu-san unos momentos atrás"

El grupo de amigos del mercenario y del cazador observaban con curiosidad la escena. Realmente era difícil de hacer concurrir a un séquito así de chicas atractivas.

"Ikari" Llamó Sousuke "Acompáñanos, creo que debes de estar al frente de este evento…"

"Sagara-kun tiene razón, posiblemente sea mejor si tu eres quien sacas los papeles de la tómbola" Agregó Shinji Kazama.

"H-ahí…" Respondió Shinji un tanto inseguro, caminando detrás del mercenario y de Kazama.

"Esto parece interesante…" Dijo una sonriente Kyoko al tiempo que preparaba su cámara. "¡Voy a entrar!" Exclamó siguiendo a los dos jóvenes militares.

Asuka y Kaname dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo. "Vamos…" Murmuraron. El resto del grupo solo rió o encogió los hombros mientras entraban tras el resto.

Al entrar al aula, Kensuke, Kazama, Shinji y Ono-D estaban al frente del séquito de bellas chicas colegialas, mientras que Kyoko saltaba de un lado a otro tomando fotografías de las presentes.

"Probablemente la que se está divirtiendo más es Kyoko" Murmuró la Whispered al ver a su amiga.

"Ikari se ve tenso…" Rió Toji mientras abrazaba a su novia por los hombros.

"Quien no lo estaría, esta frente al top veinte de bellezas del colegio…" Respondió Hikari. "…y ninguna está disimulando su falta de interés por Ikari…"

Toji se giró hacia Asuka con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Sohryu, vas a tener que volver a la casa de Hikari por si Ikari tiene suerte y lleva a una de esas chicas al depar- ¡OUCH! ¡Hikari!"

"No seas lépero…" Advirtió la chica de coletas después de darle un pellizco en la mano. "No lo escuches Asuka-chan, solo está siendo pervertido"

"Tshh… lo dices como se le afectara en algo a Sohryu..." Murmuró un indignado piloto Eva.

"Toji…" Murmuró la pelirroja con un tono siniestro en su voz y una sombra tétrica sobre sus ojos. "…no me importa que esté Hikari aquí, pero estás jugando demasiado con tu suerte y comienzas a cansarme" Eso fue suficiente para silenciar al cuarto elegido.

Por otro lado, Shinji estaba teniendo un difícil momento al estar frente al grupo de chicas, al igual que en el gimnasio del colegio durante la 'rifa' del consejo estudiantil, las miradas de las chicas estaban fijas en él mientras cada una sostenía un pequeño papel en sus manos, la única diferencia, debía admitir, era que en esta ocasión las participantes eran bastante… err… más intimidantes físicamente hablando.

"¡Como comente hace unos momentos!" Exclamó Kensuke, tratando de que su voz fuera escuchada sobre el parloteo del séquito de chicas pero sin éxito. "¡Señoritas!" Gritó nuevamente, pero fue en vano.

BANG

"¡Kyaa!" Gritaron las chicas mientras se cubrían los oídos y se agachaban en forma defensiva.

"Así está mejor…" Murmuró Sousuke con una escopeta de balas de salva en la mano y la cual era imposible describir de dónde demonios la había sacado; en ese mismo momento un pequeño fragmento de techo cayó frente a ellos como resultado del impacto de la bala con éste. "Continu-"

FLAAP

Ese fue el sonido de una molesta Kaname golpeando la cabeza del chico con su abanico de papel.

"Dolió…"

"¡Nada de armas!" Gruñó la Whispered. "¡Mucho menos destruir la propiedad de la escuela! ¡Por enésima vez!" Exclamó exasperada.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró Sousuke rascándose la nuca. El grupo de chicos, así como el séquito de jóvenes colegialas, rieron entre dientes.

"B-bueno, ya que tenemos su atención…" Dijo un titubeante Kensuke mientras se subía los lentes empujándolos por el puente. "…prosigamos con el evento" Las chicas asintieron en silencio, con expresiones expectantes en sus rostro.

"Como podrán ver, es una tómbola transparente para evitar cualquier duda de la legitimidad de nuestro sorteo…" Explicó Ono-D señalando la caja de acrílico a su costado, la cual estaba llena de papeles. "…y será nuestro compañero Ikari quien saque los papeles…" Nuevamente las chicas asintieron con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

"Prosigamos…" Esta vez fue el turno de Sousuke para hablar. "Ikari, por favor haz los honores de extraer los papeles…"

"H-hai…" Respondió el cazador un poco titubeante al tiempo que se acercaba a la caja de acrílico y metía la mano en esta.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos después.

"¡Victory!" Exclamó Satsuki sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo una seña de amor y paz en señal de victoria. El resto de las chicas dejaron salir un suspiro desairado y Shinji se limitó a deglutir saliva.

"¡La ganadora de la rifa es la señorita Satsuki Kitaoji!" Exclamó Kensuke mostrando el papel en alto.

"Por fav-"

"Hola Ikari-kun" Saludó Satsuki interrumpiendo a Kensuku, la chica ya estaba al frente y se encontraba de pie frente al cazador a escasos centímetros de distancia, su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de Shinji y con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, la mirada en sus ojos realmente podía derretir a cualquier chico, más aun con el dulce aliento y perfume de chica.

"M-mucho gusto Kitaoji-san…" Saludó nerviosamente el piloto Eva con la cara roja y alejando un poco su rostro haciéndolo hacia atrás, pero no sirvió de mucho, la chica solo se encargó de que la corta distancia entre ellos permaneciera igual al acercarse a él.

"¿Sabes? Esto de participar en la rifa no era más que un juego para mí… independientemente de si hubiera ganado o no iba a ir tras de ti…" Sentenció la chica con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro y haciendo círculos en el pecho del chico con su dedo índice "Pero mi victoria quiere decir que estamos destinados a tener esta cita..."

"Y-ya veo…" Respondió el cazador titubeante, ya se comenzaban a formar gotas de sudor en su frente y su cara estaba roja. _"Vaya, no es nada tímida…" _Pensó alarmado. "¿Q-que-" El rostro de Shinji se tornó aun mas rojo cuando de pronto la chica se paró a un costado de él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce.

"¿Qué te parece si no s vamos conociendo antes de la cita?" Dijo comenzando a caminar y a jalar a Shinji en el proceso. Las expresiones de los presentes eran mixtas.

De las chicas que habían participado en la rifa algunas miraban la escena desairadas, mientras que otras le lanzaban dagas con la mirada a Satsuki.

De su grupo de amigos, los chicos le lanzaban una mirada y sonrisa pícara, claro a excepción de Sousuke, quien miraba la escena sin mucho interés. Por otro lado, en las chicas era todo mas mixto, Rei observaba curiosa la escena, mientras que algunas negaban con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y otras… bueno, en el caso particular Hikari, ésta observaba nerviosa a su amiga pelirroja, ya que casi podía ver un aura de fuego alrededor de ésta.

Varias decenas de pares de ojos observaron como el nervioso cazador era arrastrado por la directa y guapa chica que se aferraba a su brazo.

"Morirá otro día…" Escuchó Hikari murmurar a su amiga, justo en el mismo tono que utilizó para someter a Misato cuando esta se enteró que se habían besado nuevamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿Te divertiste playboy-kun?"

Shinji no estaba seguro si debía esperar algo como esto, a final de cuentas era Asuka y la alemana no se comportaba como el resto de las chicas.

Poco después de que Satsuki lo arrastrara fuera del aula del club de fotografía había recibido una llamada por parte de Sousuke, pidiéndole que se vieran en el aula del Consejo Estudiantil, eso había sido pretexto suficiente para poderse zafar de la chica al decirle que lo llamaba Atsunobu Hayashimizu.

Al llegar al aula de consejo estudiantil se encontró con su grupo de amigos, para su sorpresa había sido plan de Kaname el llamarlo para zafarlo de la situación en la que estaba. "Imagine que estabas un poco incómodo con la situación en que te metió este idiota…" Dijo la Whispered señalando a un ofendido Sousuke. "…así que decidí ayudarte un poco"

Y al girar, titubeantemente, su mirada hacia la pelirroja eso fue lo primero que dijo. "¿Te divertiste playboy-kun?"

No había veneno en su voz, ni enojo… de hecho lo que más le perturbaba era la expresión blanca en su rostro.

"Err… Kitouji-san parece una persona agradable…" No sabía que contestar realmente.

"¡Sohryu! ¡Te comportas como una novia celosa!" Exclamó Toji.

THUD

No hubo ningún grito amenazante ni una advertencia, la alemana solamente hundió su puño en el plexo solar del novio de su amiga… y ahora éste se encontraba arrodillado en el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración. "Estoy segura que Hikari quiere tener hijos… así que agradece que haya sido un golpe en el estómago…" Dijo Asuka con ese mismo tono aterrador que Hikari ya había escuchado… una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de todos los demás presentes y no se siguieron haciendo ningún tipo de comentarios.

El receso ya estaba por terminar por lo que el grupo se dirigió a sus salones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Salón 1-3.

Shinji lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia la pelirroja, quien lo había estado ignorando desde que fueron presentados los resultados de la rifa del club de fotografía.

"Rayos…" Murmuró Shinji dejando salir un suspiro desairado.

No era ningún misterio el motivo por el que la pelirroja lo estaba ignorando, ciertamente no era culpa de él, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Además, a decir verdad, no podía evitara encontrar curioso el hecho de que la alemana se comportara de esta forma.

"Ikari-kun…" Llamó Hikari, ganándose su atención, y al girar su mirada la chica asintió levemente y señaló hacia Asuka con un movimiento de cabeza. "…anda"

Lo que quería decirle Hikari tampoco era un misterio, ésta quería que hablara con Asuka, pero no estaba seguro como abordar el tema. "Veamos…" Murmuró inseguro, nuevamente dejando salir un suspiro pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia la alemana. Lo bueno era que Toji y Kensuke estaba platicando en este momento con otros compañeros de su salón, así que no le causarían problemas con sus constantes burlas.

"¿Asuka?" Llamó el chico titubeante, se encontraba de pie a un lado de la chica.

"¿Mmm?" Fue la respuesta de ella lanzándole una mirada de costado.

El chico miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación. Hikari se había acercado a Toji y Kensuke para asegurarse de darle un momento para platicar, mientras que una incómoda Rei en ese momento se encontraba al frente de la fila, rodeada por un grupo de compañeros y compañeras.

"No sé qué decir exactamente…" Dijo Shinji rascándose la nuca y girando su mirada a un costado. "…pero preferiría no tener esas citas, pero es solo que, pues… creo que no puede negarme ni ser grosero tampoco…" Asuka le lanzó una mirada que decía '¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Claro que puedes decir que no a la cita!', por lo que continuó. "Pero me negaré a cualquier otra después de cumplir con Sagara y Hayashimizu-sempai…"

"¿Q-que? ¿De que éstas hablando?" Preguntó Asuka comenzando a sonrojarse al comprender lo que implicaban las palabras del chico. "Cada quien puede salir con quien quiera...-"

"L-lo sé…" Respondió Shinji sonrojado e interrumpiendo a la alemana, su mirada pegada en la pared contraria a donde estaba el chico. "…pero aún así…"

La pelirroja lo observó por un segundo en silencio y sonrió levemente por un instante antes de girar su rostro a un costado y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Te preocupas demasiado Ikari, vuelve a tu asiento, te dije que nada de rarezas hasta 'ese' momento…"

Shinji giró su mirada hacia la chica, quien encaraba la pared, la roja melena de la chica no le permitía ver su rostro. "D-de acuerdo…" Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y girándose para volver a su asiento.

Asuka, recargó su codo en el escritorio, su barbilla en la palma de su mano y giró su mirada al frente sonriendo levemente. Cierto, era mentira lo que ella dijo respecto a que cada quien podía salir con quien quisiera, ya había admitido a si misma que estaba… err ligeramente interesada en él… y por eso mismo le había gustado la respuesta del chico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Portsmouth, Reino Unido. Siete noches atrás.

Teresa Testarossa caminaba entre las cruces del cementerio que encaraba las costas de Portsmouth, vestía ropas casuales con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello para protegerse del gélido viento de la zona, contra su pecho cargaba dos ramos de rosas rojas y paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro aunque esto último realmente no fuera del todo necesario ya que conocía la localización exacta de lo que buscaba.

Al caminar unos pasos más se encontró con el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar, ahí, frente a ella, estaban dos tumbas lado a lado, donde estaban grabados en piedra un par de nombres y un par de fechas de nacimiento y defunción.

Se arrodilló frente a las tumbas, colocó un ramo sobre cada una de éstas y cerró sus ojos, permaneciendo inmóvil y en silencio.

Y habían pasado seis años desde que tuvo que dejar todo atrás para unirse a Mithrill, y este era uno de los pocos momentos en que se podía dar el lujo de sentir solamente que nuevamente era una niña inocente… pero sabía que era imposible, no podía dar vuelta atrás y regresar, había una guerra que luchar.

"Esto es una sorpresa…" Dijo una voz detrás de ella, era masculina, aunque bien pudo haber sido confundida. La chica giró su mirada, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba, a sus espaldas se encontraba un joven de largo cabello plateado, de facciones finas y ropajes elegantes, sosteniendo un par de ramos en sus manos y con su mirada en los ojos de ella. "…no esperaba verte aquí, Tessa"

"Yo también estoy sorprendida…" Respondió la chica en tono bajo y devolviendo su mirada al frente. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Los dos hermanos se encontraban en este momento ante las tumbas de sus padres.

El joven Whispered sonrió levemente y se reclinó para colocar los ramos sobre las tumbas, junto a las de Tessa. "Has crecido Tessa…" Murmuró irguiéndose nuevamente. "…creo que Mithrill ha sido una buena experiencia para ti, ¿No es así?"

Tessa se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. "Ha sido una gran experiencia…" Murmuró. "…pero también una muy difícil ya que he tenido que aprender de la pérdida de algunos de mis subordinados"

"Los muertos no tienen honor ni dignidad…"

"¿Entonces porque éstas aquí?" Preguntó la chica sin apartar su mirada de las tumbas.

"Pensé que tal vez podría convencerte de que te unieras a mí…" Respondió el joven.

Pero Tessa se limitó a sonreír tristemente. "Eso es imposible…" Dijo mientras reacomodaba su bufanda. "…porque tú y yo somos enemigos"

En ese instante, a unos metros frente a ella, el espacio se distorsionó y de la nada se materializó un AS de color negro. Era el MD9 Falke, y este era tripulado por el líder del escuadrón SRT, Belfangan Groseaux. El AS había cancelado su ECS y se encontraba apuntando el cañón de una de sus metrallas directo a Leonard. A esa distancia no fallaría y ni siquiera dañaría a Tessa, a lo mucho las piedras y tierra que volaran del piso pudieran golpear a la chica pero sin causar ningún daño realmente importante.

El chico de cabello plateado sonrió sin inmutarse y levantó su mano sobre su cabeza. Justo en ese momento el espacio a sus espaldas se deformó y también se materializó un AS, cancelando su ECS, era un Venom.

Ahora los dos AS se encontraban apuntando al respectivo líder rival…

"Sería una pena que hiciéramos esto frente a las tumbas de nuestros padres…" Dijo el joven encogiendo los hombros. "¿qué te parece si lo dejamos en un empate?"

En ese momento el Venom se reclinó un poco hacia enfrente sin dejar de apuntar su arma en dirección de Tessa y extendió su mano hacia Leonard; el Whispered subió a la mano del AS y se sentó en la palma de ésta. "Teresa fue un gusto verte…"

La Whispered se giró hacia su hermano antes de que el Venom comenzara a alejarse. "Esta es tu última oportunidad… deja de ayudarlos"

Pero Leonard solo sonrió justo mientras el AS comenzaba a desvanecerse nuevamente en el aire; unos instantes después Tessa y Groseaux eran los únicos ahí.

"_¿Se encuentra bien capitana?"_ Preguntó Groseaux. Sabía que estaba en desventaja contra un Venom posiblemente equipado con un Lamda Diver, así que probablemente el hermano de la chica realmente no quería derramar sangre en este lugar.

"Estoy bien…" Respondió la chica serenamente. "Volvamos al helicóptero…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_¿Sacrificarías lo poco que te queda… para recuperar todo aquello que has perdido?"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un futuro no muy lejano. Tokyo-3.

Asuka se encontraba en el asiento trasero del lado del conductor, llevaba en brazos a un dormido Rock, tenía su pérdida mirada en la ventana mientras su mente divagaba en todos los eventos recientes. En el centro iba sentado Pen-Pen mirando a los lados con curiosidad y en el otro extremo del asiento trasero se encontraba Toji, una expresión molesta y preocupada en su rostro… todo era un caos.

Misato iba en el asiento del copiloto hablando a través de la radio con los demás agentes de NERV, bajo los ojos de la mujer había ojeras por la falta de sueño, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba cansada y triste; mientras, el auto era conducido por uno de los agentes de sección 4.

La formación de autos de NERV avanzaba por las previamente desalojadas calles de Tokyo-3. Avanzaban a gran velocidad para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible y evitar cualquier contratiempo e intercepción.

Hasta el momento todo iba acorde al plan… pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

BOOOOOM

SCREEECHHH

"¡Sujétense!" Exclamó el conductor hundiendo de pronto su pie en el freno.

"_¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!"_ Se escucharon los gritos desesperados de uno de los agentes de otro automóvil.

Había habido un estallido y de pronto el vehículo que iba frente a ellos comenzó a zigzaguear por la calle, sacando chispas y humo mientras se movía sin control de un lado a otro.

"_¡Aquí serpiente uno! ¡Tenemos contacto!"_ Exclamó uno de los agentes que iban en el auto que dirigía la caravana. Para ese momento todos se habían detenido ya.

"¡Todas las unidades! ¡Tenemos contacto! ¡Repito! ¡Tenemos contacto! ¡El vehículo del comandante ha sido atacado!" Exclamó Misato por la radio, girando su mirada rápidamente para asegurarse de que Toji y Asuka estuvieran bien, éstos se encontraban sanos y salvos, pero había expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros, una expresión que también tenía ella en ese momento. "¡Comandantes! ¡Ritsuko! ¿¡Se encuentran bien!?"

"_Todos estamos bien, no hemos sufrido ningún daño"_ Replicó Gendo con su ronca voz a través de la radio, los dos comandantes y la científico se encontraban en el vehículo que había perdido el control hace unos instantes.

"_¡Nos atacan! ¡Tenemos tres contactos!"_ Exclamó uno de los agentes por la radio.

"_¿Solamente tres?"_ Se cuestionó Misato mentalmente.

"¿Amalgam…?'" Murmuró Asuka ahogadamente, pero sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por Misato y Toji.

"¡Prepárense para iniciar maniobras ofensivas con armamento pesado!" Ordenó la mujer abriendo la puerta del automóvil y desenfundando el arma que traía en el cinturón de su uniforme de NERV.

El agente de NERV que conducía ya se había bajado del vehículo y se encontraba abriendo la cajuela, sacando otras armas.

Misato colocó sus brazos sobre la puerta, usándola como soporte mientras apuntaba su arma al frente… pero en cuanto localizó al enemigo sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

"_¡Mayor! ¡Tenemos dos Alastors…!"_ Exclamó uno de los agentes con voz preocupada y titubeante. _"¡Además el piloto Ikari está con ellos!"_

Asuka sintió una punzada en el pecho, cerró sus ojos y sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del cachorro Golden Retriever. Los ojos de Toji se abrieron como platos, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

A lo lejos se encontraba la tranquila figura de Shinji, vestía sus ropas militares y una gabardina similar a la que vestía Leonard según los reportes que había leído. El joven estaba de pie con su espada extendida hacia un costado y, a sus espaldas, dos Alastors apuntaban sus metrallas en dirección de los vehículos de NERV.

Misato no supo que decir por unos instantes, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces pero no salió ningún sonido de estos. Todos los agentes de NERV ya se encontraban apuntando sus armas hacia el enemigo, esperando órdenes para proceder.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 1805 Horas. Tiempo Actual.

Ya comenzaba a ponerse el Sol en Tokyo-3 y en estos momentos Kaname y Sousuke se encontraban en el aula del consejo estudiantil; algunos de los chicos del grupo de amigos se habían quedado haciendo algunas actividades referentes al festival que acababa de terminar, aunque algunos de ellos, por solidaridad, se quedaron a apoyarlos.

"Chidori-kun, Sagara-kun, quiero agradecer realmente su apoyo y participación en estos eventos" Dijo Atsunobu Hayashimizu con su siempre seria expresión.

"De nada…" Replicó Kaname con una leve reverencia y sonrisa.

"No hay nada que agradecer… Sr. Presidente" Respondió Sousuke. "Fue un placer apoyar a mi Colegio"

La Whispered observó a Sousuke con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro, el mercenario había llegado al punto de disfrutar la escuela y de realmente sentirse parte de esto, y eso le daba gusto, ya que todos los eventos caóticos no habían sido en vano.

"Sr Presidente…" Murmuró el joven de mayor grado escolar. "…me pregunto cómo me llamarás a partir de la semana que entra y las pocas que restan cuando sea un estudiante común y corriente…"

El ciclo escolar estaba por terminar, la semana siguiente se llevaría a cabo la elección del nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil y por lo tanto Hayashimizu dejaría su cargo, para posteriormente dejar la escuela y continuar con la Universidad. Los eventos deportivos que fueron realizados fue una forma de decir 'adiós' para él, y ciertamente el Colegio Jindai lo recordaría.

"Sr Expresidente…" Respondió Sousuke sin titubear.

El joven presidente esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa. "Creo que de ahora en adelante deberé comportarme acorde al título para honrarlo"

Kaname no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar cada vez que Hayashimizu y Sousuke conversaban, sus comportamientos y acciones eran un tanto diferentes, pero ambos seguían principios y valores acordes… si duda ambos se respetaban mutuamente, y de desaparecer ese respeto se perdería la interacción entre ellos.

"Señorita Chidori…" Llamó Atsunobu, sacando a Kaname de su tren de pensamientos.

"¿Huh? Em… ¿Sí?" Respondió la Whispered.

"¿Me permitirías conversar un momento con Sagara-kun?" Cuestionó. "Será por tan solo unos momentos…"

La peli-azul alzó una ceja, confundida, pero captó lo que el chico solicitaba inmediatamente. "S-sí, no hay problema…" Dijo la chica asintiendo levemente antes de girar su mirada hacia Sousuke. "Creo que Ikari-kun está por aquí, te espero con ellos…"

"Hai, gracias por esperarme" Respondió Sousuke.

"Una disculpa por favor…" Agregó Atsunobu asintiendo.

Un momento después la Whispered se despidió y salió del aula. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, observándola mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"Sagara-kun, acompáñame al techo de la escuela, preferiría que nuestra conversación no fuera escuchada por terceros…" Dijo Hayashimizu mientras se ponía de pie.

Los dos salieron al pasillo del Colegio y se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes hacia las escaleras que los llevaban al techo. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el alumnado a sus pies, acababan de terminar las clases y los adolescentes ya se retiraban a sus hogares, salvo por aquellos que tenían aun deberes por terminar o clubs en los que participar.

Sousuke intercalaba su mirada entre el alumnado a sus pies y la puerta que daba al techo, para evitar que alguien subiera sin que se percataran y escuchara de lo que fuera que el presidente del consejo estudiantil tuviera que decir.

"Sagara-kun…" Dijo finalmente Atsunobu después de unos momentos de silencio, sin duda estaba buscando las palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir. "…disculpa si esto suena entrometido, pero toma esto como un consejo o aviso de un amigo que no conoce los detalles de lo que sucede…"

"Hai…" Replicó Sousuke un tanto confundido, y observando expectante al otro joven, quien permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos más.

"No creo que puedas seguir viviendo así por más tiempo…" Fueron las palabras de Atsunobu, palabras con un tono bajo y sereno, pero con un fuerte impacto para el mercenario.

Sousuke imaginaba a que se refería, podía esperar ciertamente que Hayashimizu tuviera una idea de lo que sucedía con él y Kaname; el joven presidente era una persona perspicaz que no tardaría en atar ciertos cabos con todos los eventos que han sucedido en el Colegio desde su llegada.

"Tú podrías hacerlo, podrías con el tiempo llegar a ser una persona excéntrica promedio, ya que poco a poco has ido aprendiendo y adaptándote a nuestras usanzas…" En ese momento la mirada del joven de gafas se centró en el grupo de chicos que estaba en la entrada de la escuela; ahí se encontraba Kaname y sus amigos con el grupo de amigos de los pilotos Eva. "…pero el problema es ella"

El rostro de Sousuke se ensombreció con esas palabras pero se mantuvo en silencio, silencio que aprovechó el joven más alto para continuar. "Desconozco que es lo que sucede alrededor de ella y el motivo por el cual tú estás aquí, pero todos los incidentes que han sucedido…" El mercenario recordó el secuestro del avión, el secuestro del barco en Navidad y otros más. "…se que éstas relacionado por tu invariable ausencia en los eventos en los que ella se ve envuelta, así como las fuerzas miliares anónimas que se presentan en éstos..."

El presidente del consejo giró su mirada hacia Sousuke, éste último había dejado de prestar atención a la puerta tras de ellos y su mirada perdida en la distancia, específicamente en Kaname junto a la puerta del colegio.

"Eso es todo lo que sé, Sagara-kun…" Continuó Hayashimizu. "…me abstendré de hacer preguntas y meterme en asuntos de los que podría no querer más información… pero quiero que recuerdes que dentro de pronto ya no seré el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y es probable que el siguiente presidente no te apoye como yo lo he hecho, incluso que pudiese convertirse en tu enemigo… incluso exiliarte…"

"…porque de esa forma, sin ella y sin mi aquí, todos estarían seguros" Agregó el mercenario con un tono sombrío.

"Lo siento, pero es cierto…" Murmuró Atsunobu con tono culpable de voz. "Se que no és tu culpa, ¿pero que pasaría si alguien hubiera resultado herido? ¿Si alguien hubiera muerto? Yo no hub-"

"Iba a ser una misión sencilla…" Murmuró Sousuke de la nada e interrumpiendo al otro chico, simplemente no pudo contenerse, no podía seguir mas en silencio, Hayashimizu era el único civil de este colegio con la cual sentía la necesidad de explicar lo que pasaba alrededor de él y Kaname. "…lo que sucedió en Navidad, necesitábamos saber quien era quien estaba detrás de ellos, dejar una misión defensiva para atacar y detener a las personas detrás de todo esto, destruir sus fuentes de dinero y desmantelarlos… así todo se detendría. Esperábamos que los departamentos de Inteligencia recopilaran la suficiente información, y sé que tomará más tiempo pero… las cosas se han complicado nuevamente no pens-"

"Los pilotos Eva están en juego ¿No es así? Ellos son objetivos también…" Interrumpió Hayashimizu con un tono sombrío. "Sin embargo el tiempo se acaba y ahora todo es más peligroso…"

"Aun pode-"

"No quiero decir que 'es momento de que te vayas'…" Interrumpió el chico de mayor grado nuevamente. "…pero sé que las cosas empeorarán, la llegada del piloto Ikari es un nuevo indicador, ¿no es así? Dos combatientes en esta escuela… algo debe de estar mal y no veo forma, aun con mi limitado conocimiento en el asunto, que esto termine de una forma dolorosa… es por eso que debes de hablar con Chidori, e incluso con el piloto Ikari…"

Sousuke miraba al suelo, abatido, no importa cuánto lo pensaba él, las palabras de Hayashimizu eran la conclusión a la que él mismo llegaba… simplemente no había querido aceptarlo. "Me gusta estar aquí…" Murmuró.

"A mí también me gusta aquí…" Respondió Hayashimizu. "…todos son inocentes, tranquilos… pero también son humanos y con el miedo y el enojo se vuelven-"

"Crueles…" Murmuró Sousuke completando la frase del chico y éste asintió.

Amalgam atacaba de forma más directa y Mithrill no tenía grandes progresos para derrotarlos… cierto, tenía nuevos aliados. ¿Pero sería suficiente? Había demasiadas cosas en juego…

La conversación hubiera continuado, pero bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba Ren Mikihara, no se veía como si la chica hubiera escuchado algo de la conversación.

"Sagara-kun, me retiro…" Dijo Hayashimizu comenzando a caminar en dirección de la chica. "…espero puedas pensar al respecto"

Sousuke asintió en silencio, observando el breve intercambio que tuvieron el chico y la chica antes de perderse en las escaleras, dejándolo solo en el techo del edificio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Media hora más tarde. Calles de Tokyo-3.

El grupo de jóvenes poco a poco se fue dividiendo hasta que finalmente quedaron Sousuke y Kaname a solas; después de su conversación con Hayashimizu se reunió con su grupo de compañeros y amigos que lo esperaban a las puertas del Colegio y, en grupo, partieron de ahí.

Kaname iba platicando algunos eventos relacionados a sus compañeros de clases mientras que Sousuke asentía en silencio o respondía cosas como 'vaya', 'ya veo', etc… su mente estaba claramente en otro lugar.

La Whispered había notado la expresión de Sousuke desde que éste se les unió en las puertas del colegio después de tener su conversación privada con Hayashimizu.

SIGH

La chica dejó salir un suspiro y giro su mirada hacia el chico. "¿Sousuke? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

"Nada, es solo que-" El chico se detuvo abruptamente, no sabía cómo abordar el difícil tema y mucho menos expresar lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, sus pensamientos eran un salvaje torbellino. "…no, no es nada"

"¿Nada?" Preguntó Kaname alzando las cejas, no estaba molesta pero ya conocía a Sousuke desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que 'nada' no era el problema. "¿Te preocupa que Hayashimizu-sempai vaya a dejar el consejo estudiantil?"

Esto tampoco era ningún secreto para ella, era evidente que el presidente del consejo protegía a Sousuke en muchos de los estragos que éste causaba, y probablemente haya recibido alguna advertencia por parte de éste.

"No te preocupes… lo dejaremos para más tarde…" Respondió Sousuke con una voz aseguradora. Kaname se limitó a no presionar el tema sabía que el chico estaba buscando sus palabras.

Por los siguientes momentos se limitaron a continuar caminando en silencio, lado a lado, con poca distancia entre ellos… Kaname sonrió levemente al notar como las mangas de su uniforme rozaban las de él; poco a poco, gradualmente, Sousuke había dejado de 'perseguirla' para finalmente caminar lado a lado con ella.

Sousuke rompió el silencio. "Chidori…" Llamó con la vista al frente.

"¿Si?" Respondió la chica mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Tomémonos de las manos…"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. "¿Q-que dijiste?" Preguntó, una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañamiento en su rostro.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó el mercenario en un tono bajo, cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera notado, pero para Kaname fue evidente el desaire en su voz.

"N-no me molesta, y no es que no quiera-"

"Entonces está bien ¿no es así?" Intervino él, mirándola con intensidad.

No le permitió responder, Sousuke solamente tomó la mano de la chica con cuidado antes de sujetarla con firmeza pero evitando lastimarla.

El rostro de Kaname se tornó rojo mientras lanzaba rápidas miradas de reojo a sus manos enlazadas. "No entiendo Sousuke ¿Por qué de pronto…?" Murmuró.

"No lo sé, yo tampoco comprendo… ¿Te molesta?" Respondió él, la respuesta a esa última pregunta que formuló lo preocupaba realmente.

Sousuke continuaba callado, realmente nunca esperó sentir tantas emociones por el simple hecho de enlazar su mano con la de ella, cierto, ya lo había hecho en ocasiones pasadas, pero todas en circunstancias diferentes.

Kaname continuaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero en pocos minutos se acostumbró a sentir la calidez de la mano de él alrededor de la suya.

Caminaron en silencio por largo rato, no necesitaban decir una palabra, con el simplemente de enlazar sus manos podían decir miles de cosas, incluso cosas que eran tan evidentes y obvias pero que permanecían no dichas.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la calle que separaba sus departamentos, exactamente al punto donde generalmente Sousuke se despedía para ir a su apartamento mientras que Kaname se iba al suyo… pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, el mercenario apretó ligeramente la mano de la chica, indicándolo con ese gesto que la acompañaría a su departamento, que quería prolongar este contacto que lo llenaba de paz por un poco más… soltar sus manos los haría sentir solitarios.

Subieron al piso de Kaname, mano en mano, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento de ésta.

"¿Gustas comer algo?" Invitó la peli-azul sin soltar su mano.

Se sentía un poco extraño decir eso, esta no era una situación normal y esa invitación tenía muchas implicaciones.

"¿Eso estaría bien?" Respondió Sousuke, quien tampoco sabía cómo proceder con esta situación.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, ambos estaban aterrados al no comprender lo que ocurría, pero al mismo tiempo sus corazones latían excitados por la nueva experiencia.

Kaname tuvo un poco de dificultades para encontrar las llaves al estar usando una sola mano, pero Sousuke se dio cuenta de esto. "T-talvez deberíamos de soltarnos un momento" Dijo en tono bajo.

"S-si…" Respondió la chica sonrojada.

La chica abrió la puerta de su departamento y, casi al instante en que entraron y se quitaron los zapatos para dejarlos junto a la puerta, sus manos volvieron a enlazarse antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Pero en ese momento Sousuke se detuvo de golpe y sujetó a Kaname con fuerza del hombro jalándola hacia él "¿Qu-"

Kaname ahora se encontraba tras de Sousuke mientras que éste sujetaba su pistola frente a él… apuntando a la figura que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del departamento.

"Tu…" Murmuró Sousuke solamente, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente.

Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad se encontraba sentado un joven de largo cabello plateado vestido con un traje de piloto AS de color negro. Leonard Testarossa estaba ahí.

"Bienvenida, Kaname Chidori"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Sohryu/Ikari. Una hora más tarde.

"Mmmm…" Shinji estaba frente a su cama con una expresión desesperanzada en su rostro. En su cama estaban tendidos varios pantalones y camisas… Iba a tener una cita este fin de semana y no sabía cómo proceder en estos casos ¡El nunca había tenido una cita!

Pedir ayuda a Asuka estaba descartado por defecto, aunque su rostro se iluminó un poco al recordar que podía contar con el apoyo de Misato.

SIGH

Dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Realmente valía la pena esforzarse tanto? Es decir, ni siquiera estaba interesado en ninguna de esas chicas… en ese instante su rostro se puso un poco rojo al darse cuenta que estaba reconociendo para sí mismo que la única que le interesaba era Asuka, cierto, no se acababa de dar cuenta, pero simplemente pensarlo tan 'abiertamente' lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

El chico sonrió levemente unos instantes después, las cosas parecían estar tornándose un poco más normales nuevamente. Asuka nuevamente había regresado al departamento junto con el pequeño Rock, a quien habían recogido después de salir del Colegio Jindai.

Por otro lado, las burlas 'inocentes' que sus amigos siempre habían hecho a él y a Asuka de 'novios' y 'recién casados' comenzaban a tener más efecto debido a los recientes… acontecimientos.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

"¿Huh?" Shinji giró su mirada hacia el celular que estaba en el buró junto a su cama. Por el identificador se dio cuenta que era una llamada de su amigo el mercenario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Veinticinco minutos más tarde.

Asuka se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás del departamento, el cachorro se encontraba recostado sobre su estómago y dormía plácidamente mientras su ama miraba la televisión.

Vestía unos shorts y un top, a pesar de que las noches tendían a ser un poco frías, durante el día se mantenía un clima cálido bastante agradable.

"Hogar dulce hogar…" Murmuró sonriente mientras acariciaba al cachorro detrás de las orejas. Ella estaba relajada, no iba a malgastar su tiempo en buscar un atuendo para su cita como bien lo había dicho hace un par de horas atrás.

/ Flashback /

Asuka y Shinji caminaban a la par de Toji y Hikari mientras se dirigían al departamento de esta última.

"No voy a malgastar mi tiempo con Ono-D" Dijo la alemana en tono irritado.

Hikari había sonreído en secreto mientras que Toji le lanzó una mirada que decía '¡Vaya, pero que perra!'.

Por otro lado Shinji esbozó una sonrisa boba _"Conmigo si malgasta su tiempo…"_ Pensó al recordar lo arreglada que Asuka vistió cuando salió con él en las últimas ocasiones pasadas.

"Pero una deuda es una deuda…" Agregó la pelirroja con un tono de voz derrotado.

/ Fin de Flashback /

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

La chica desvió su atención de la televisión al escuchar el sonido de un celular. Lo reconoció rápidamente como el teléfono de Shinji. "Seguro alguno de sus idiotas amigos…" Murmuró, para agregar algo más uno instantes después. "…más vale que no sea esa zorra de Kitaoji"

Solo escuchar Shinji exclamar en sorpresa por un segundo antes de que éste quedara en silencio nuevamente, así que bajó un poco el volumen de la televisión y trató de concentrar su audición en la conversación del cazador. _"¡Mein Gott! ¡Sé que parezco una novia celosa pero no me importa!"_ Exclamó mentalmente, pero después de estar poniendo atención por un largo rato no escuchó nada.

No iba a levantarse para ir a escuchar de cerca lo que fuera que Shinji estuviera discutiendo, pero tampoco fue necesario.

"¿Shinji?" Cuestionó Asuka extrañada.

El chico apareció en la sala, vestía ropas casuales para salir, pero tenía expresión consternada en su rostro. "Asuka… necesito que vayas al departamento de Misato, tengo algunos asuntos que atender…"

En cualquier otro momento la chica hubiera discutido por estarle dando órdenes… pero había conocido a Shinji ahora, lo suficiente para notar ciertos cambios, así pudo ver el filo en los ojos de éste… sabía que no era momento para discutir.

"Hai…" Respondió la chica tomando una posición sentada, ganándose un quejido flojo por parte del cachorro en protesta de haber sido despertada. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó con seriedad y cruzando su mirada con la del cazador.

"Espero que no…" Murmuró Shinji frunciendo el ceño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde. Residencia Sagara.

"Sagara, yo puedo brindar apoyo…" Dijo Shinji, se encontraba en el departamento de Sousuke, su espalda recargada contra la pared del comedor, en una silla frente a la mesa se encontraba Kaname cabizbaja, y en el otro extremo Sousuke encaraba al piloto Eva mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared.

"Lo sé" Respondió el mercenario, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, analizando la situación en la que se encontraban. "Y necesitaré tu ayuda, necesitaré que te quedes en el Colegio Jindai…"

Shinji frunció el ceño. "¿Jindai?" Cuestionó, estando en desacuerdo con el mercenario. "Sagara, puedo abrir el camino en sus rutas en caso de que el enemigo intente interceptarlos"

"Negativo" Replicó Sousuke negando con la cabeza, Shinji le lanzó una mirada cuestionante, no entendía por qué no lo dejaban ayudar.

"¿Entonces po-"

"Aunque ya no cuento con Arbalest, puedo respaldarme en el Atom-LD…" Interrumpió el mercenario al cazador. "Los enemigos que enfrentaremos no podrás derrotarlos con tu espada, estamos hablando de la posible presencia de AS's con Lambda Driver…"

Eso fue suficiente para que Shinji comprendiera parte de porque Sousuke se negaba a que lo acompañara.

SIGH

El cazador dejó salir un suspiro. "¿Entonces qué hago aquí?"

"Ikari, no sabemos de qué forma va atacar el enemigo, ni quien puede estar espiando nuestras redes de comunicaciones…" Explicó el chico de cara cortada, durante el intercambio Kaname solo lanzaba rápidas miradas entre ellos en silencio. "…y aunque el objetivo es Chidori, también han tenido a los pilotos Eva como blanco"

Shinji asintió en silencio. "Cierto…" Murmuró, comenzando a comprender hacia donde iba el mercenario.

"El enemigo buscará interceptar a Chidori y a los pilotos Eva bajo cualquier medio, pero no sabemos cuándo se llevará a cabo el movimiento del enemigo… yo necesito sacar a Chidori lo más pronto posible de Tokyo-3, pero los pilotos no pueden hacer eso, ni dejar los Evas…" Cada palabra le daba más sentido al rol del cazador. "…eres el único que puede hacer algo en caso de una emboscada en el Colegio… y los Eva´s son probablemente lo único que puede combatir contra un AS con Lambda Driver…"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en la habitación, cada quien sumido en su tren de pensamientos.

"No voy a preguntar cuando planeas salir de Tokyo-3, ni como planeas hacerlo…" Dijo Shinji con un tono serio y voz baja. "Pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas apoyo en algo… Amalgam también es nuestro enemigo"

Kaname observó al cazador por un momento y esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de girar su mirada hacia el mercenario de cara cortada, quien asintió con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo haré…"

Shinji separó su espalda de la pared y se dirigió a Kaname, extendiendo su mano hacia ella en señal de despedida una vez que se encontraba enfrente de ésta. "Kaname-san, cuenta conmigo…"

La Whispered sonrió a pesar de la situación y asintió profusamente antes de tomar la mano del chico. "Arigato, Ikari-kun…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. 0850 Horas.

Shinji se percataba de las miradas que le estaban dando sus compañeros de clases y el resto del alumnado, y no era para menos ya que en este momento mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio se podía apreciar fácilmente la katana enfundada que cargaba del cinturón.

"¡Ikari-kun! ¡Un momento por favor!" Llamó la profesora Eri Kagurazaka deteniéndose frente al chico a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con las manos en la cintura, una vena en la frente y lanzándole una mirada regañante. "Sé que ganaste la competencia de Kendo pero eso no justifica que traigas un arma a la escuela…"

El cazador se detuvo frente a ella en silencio. "Kugurazaka-sensei, es una espada sin filo. ¿Se la puedo mostrar?" Preguntó el chico.

La profesora lo observó en silencio por unos segundos antes de asentir con una expresión expectante en su rostro y no sin decir en tono exasperado: "Traer armas al Colegio, creo que te estás juntando demasiado con Sagara-kun…"

El chico no respondió a eso, solo tomó la espada con todo y funda la puso frente a la profesora en forma horizontal y sosteniéndola con dos manos, después desenfundó la katana solo un poco para que la profesora comprobara que efectivamente era una espada sin filo.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró la profesora aun no muy segura. "Pero aun no comprendo el motivo para traer una espada al colegio…" Ahora los dos eran el centro de atención de una gran parte de alumnado.

"Er…" Shinji no sabía bien como responder a eso. Si bien podía utilizar su credencial de NERV para decir 'puedo hacer lo que quiera como piloto EVA', eso no lo gustaba, así que solo colocó nuevamente la funda en su cinturón y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. "¿quiero formar un club de Kendo y se lo diré a Hayashimizu-sempai?"

El responder en forma de pregunta solo hizo que los ojos de la mujer se estrecharan por un segundo, escudriñándolo, pero al final dejó salir un suspiro. "Creo que debiste traerla una vez que se haya aceptado la creación de dicho club de manera oficial… pero está bien, eres un buen chico, creo que lo puedo pasar por alto, solo procura no lastimar a nadie por favor… suficiente tenemos con Sagara-kun ¿De acuerdo?"

"Hai" Respondió el chico asintiendo profusamente.

"De acuerdo, anda ya, ve a tu salón…" Ordenó la profesora.

"Hai, muchas gracias, con permiso…" Dijo el chico antes de continuar su camino.

"_Ikari, cuenta con el apoyo del Sr. Presidente..."_ Le había dicho Sousuke el día de ayer sin entrar en ningún detalle, pero podía imaginar que el chico de mayor grado estaba enterado de algo de lo que sucedía, por lo que el día de hoy, después de acudir a entrenar con Hiko Seijuro le pidió a éste alguna espada sin filo que tuviera disponible para prestarle… el pelirrojo no hizo preguntas y accedió.

Sí, era una espada sin filo, pero era todo lo que necesitaba…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora antes. Calles de Tokyo-3.

Sousuke concentraba su mirada al frente, Kaname acababa de despertar y se encontraba cambiándose en el asiento trasero de la Van que conducía el mercenario. La chica había despertado hambrienta y quería comer algo, a lo que Sousuke le arrojó una barra energética y un jugo de soya. "Será una batalla con tu cuerpo…" Dijo el chico de cara cortada, refiriéndose a que la Whispered tendría que dejar algunos lujos.

Habían dejado el apartamento después de su reunión con Shinji la noche anterior y de además de contactar brevemente con el Tuatha de Danann, ya habían cambiado de autos en dos ocasiones y se estaban tomando las rutas de escape que Sousuke siempre tuvo preparadas por 'si acaso'.

A pesar de escuchar el movimiento de la chica cambiándose en el asiento trasero, la mente de Sousuke estaba en otro lugar y en otro momento en ese instante. El día anterior le hubiera gustado decir 'Huyamos juntos y vivamos por nuestra cuenta, dejemos todo atrás' pero ya era demasiado tarde… no solo eso, las palabras del gemelo Testarossa se repetían en su mente.

/ Flashback /

"¡Vete de aquí! ¡Me enfermas!" Gritó Kaname.

El Whispered se estaba retirando y en este momento se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, pero se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos… fuera, los Alastors lo estaban vigilando y resguardando atentamente.

"Entonces que así sea, te lo advertí. No quiero que me culpes por lo que sucederá después de esto… ahh, y por cierto, Sagara-kun…" Dijo girándose hacia ellos. Sousuke tenía un arma en su mano, pero Kaname sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, la chica miraba a Leonard con odio y sus ojos amenazando con derramar lágrimas. "…antes de que ustedes llegaran estaba viendo una noticia acerca de un asesino en masa que mató a treinta y cinco personas…"

"¿Y que con eso?" Gruñó el mercenario.

Leonard sonrió dulcemente y encogió los hombros. "Es solo que por simple investigación puedo concluir que tú has matado por lo menos tres veces más personas que eso…"

/ Fin Flashback /

Sousuke no podía olvidar la expresión de terror en el rostro de Kaname. Cierto, ella sabía su trabajo, y sabía que había matado, pero aun así no dejaba de ser algo impactante. Ella trató de actuar como si lo que Leonard dijo no fuera nada importante, que debía ser ignorado, pero él no, sabía que era algo imposible.

El chico de cara cortada tenía su mirada al frente, pensando en que no merecía estar con ella y arruinar su vida, no un asesino como él.

Sousuke parpadeó en sorpresa cuando Kaname se extendió por entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto desde el asiento trasero. "Hay demasiado silencio, déjame poner algo…"

En la radió se dejó escuchar los últimos momentos de la canción Mercy Street antes de que el locutor comenzara a hablar_. "¡Y eso fue Mercy Street! ¡Qué buena canción de Peter Gabriel! Ahora continuamos con… un momento… tenemos noticias importantes con mi compañera, la señorita Kobayashi, ¡adelante!"_

La voz cambió a una femenina. _"Buenos días Japón, nos comunicamos con ustedes desde Sydney, Australia…"_ Dijo la chica, al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de sirenas de ambulancias, bomberos y patrullas policiacas. _"…nuestros asociados locales nos reportan que aproximadamente a las siete treinta, del horario de Japón, el edificio de la compañía de seguridad Argyros fue destruido…"_

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron como platos y rápidamente subió el volumen, un nudo formándose en su garganta. El edificio Argyros, era el centro de mando secreto de Mithrill.

"_Aun no sabemos si es resultado de un accidente, pero todo parece indicar que el origen es un ataque terrori-"_

El mercenario apagó la radio y sacó una terminal portátil, la cual mostró las imágenes de televisión, en éstas se podía apreciar el edificio de veinticinco pisos ardiendo en llamas y comenzando a colapsarse.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Kaname asomándose desde el asiento trasero y mirando la pantalla de la terminal. Sabía que por la expresión de Sousuke no era nada bueno.

"Tshh…" El mercenario ignoró la pregunta de la chica y sacó un radio satelital para contactar con Isla Mérida, donde fue atendido por una oficial. "¿Cuál es la situación?"

"_No estamos seguros, creemos que los cuarteles principales fueron bombardeados…" _Respondió la chica, había un poco de estática en la línea pero no lo suficiente para hacer que la comunicación se entorpeciera. _"También perdimos contacto con los cuarteles del Mediterráneo y Atlántico Sur, hace cinco minutos recibimos una alerta de la estación del Océano Indico, cinco misiles crucero se dirigían ha-"_

La comunicación se cortó por unos momentos, pero al restaurarse había una voz diferente en la radio.

"Sargento, aquí el oficial comandante del SRT, Bel Groseaux" Sonó la voz del moreno por la radio.

"Liuteniente, ¿Qué-"

"_¡La situación no es clara! ¡Pero al parecer es un ataque a todas nuestras bases!" _Con cada palabra el ruido de la comunicación aumentaba y dificultaba la comunicación.Sousuke desvió su mirada a un costado con el ceño fruncido, terriblemente preocupado por las palabras de Groseaux, mientras que Kaname pegó su mirada atemorizada en el mercenario. _"¡Sargento! ¡Tu misión es permanecer con vida y proteger a Ángel! ¡Te contactarem-!"_

Hubo un fuerte ruido de estática y luego todo quedó en silencio.

"¿Sousuke…?" Preguntó Kaname en un murmuro.

"Chidori… ya no iremos a Isla Mérida" Dijo el mercenario mientras conducía y saltaba por los canales de la terminal, tratando de hacer contacto con alguna base o aliado, peor había demasiada interferencia, incluso en los canales de frecuencia locales, como si hubiera fuerte interferencia electromagnética en el vecindario.

La Whispered pegó su mirada en el cristal. ¿Esto era su culpa? Se preguntaba. ¿A esto se refería Leonard con sus últimas palabras de la noche anterior?

/ Flashback /

"Después de los eventos de Navidad y de las pérdidas que nos han causado, fue decidido aniquilar al enemigo y llevarte con nosotros…" Explicó Leonard. Las luces del Venom que lo resguardaba, aparte de los Alastors, se apagaron... solamente había sido una advertencia.

"Destruir a Mithrill y secuestrarme…" Murmuró Kaname.

El chico de cabello plateado asintió. "Mi organización iba a vigilarte por un tiempo y después iba actuar sin preocuparse de lo drásticas que pudieran ser las medidas que tuviera que tomar para lograr su objetivo… Después sabrán a que me refiero con medidas drásticas…" Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación antes de que el chico continuara. "Creo que esa explicación es suficiente de porque estoy aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Viniste a persuadirme…" Los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon.

"Sí, porque te amo…"

Sousuke apretó la quijada y una furia incontrolable lo invadió. "Maldito insolente…" Gruñó preparándose para disparar nuevamente pero un jalón del brazo lo detuvo. "¿Chidori?" Cuestionó frustrado.

"Espera Sousuke…" La chica dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el Whispered. "Lo entiendo, y agradezco tu amabilidad. Pero debo de ir a la escuela y me gusta la vida que tengo ahora. Además no hay forma que vaya contigo, lo he dicho no sé cuantas veces ya, pero yo te odio"

"Aun estás enojada por aquella _ocasión_ ¿no es así?" Preguntó Leonard con tono dolido.

Kaname sintió como la furia la invadió. "¡Te he dicho que te largues de aquí!"

Sousuke los observaba confuso, era cierto, los dos whispered ya se habían encontrado anteriormente pero nunca cuestionó a Kaname al respecto. Pero ver a la chica así de furiosa le hacía preguntarse qué sucedió en aquella ocasión.

Kaname veía de color rojo, la furia y repulsión que sentía hacia el joven Testarossa era inmensurable, ya no soportaba tenerlo en su casa ni un segundo más.

"Eres una genio y has decidido rodearte de gente estúpida… ¿eso te hace sentir grande?" Dijo Leonard dejando salir un suspiro antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la ventana corrediza que daba al balcón, donde lo esperaban los dos Alastors.

"¡Vete de aquí! ¡Me enfermas!" Gritó Kaname.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Mientras Kaname se encontraba perdida en su tren de pensamientos, Sousuke había logrado contactar con Eva Santos, Liuteniente piloto de la unidad del Pacífico de Mithrill, ésta se encontraba piloteando un MH-67 de nombre código Geybo 9 y les indicó que se dirigieran a una zona segura para recogerlos.

Pero, mientras conducía, los ojos de Sousuke se estrecharon y enfocaron en la distancia, unos momentos después su cuerpo se tensó notoriamente y acercó la radio a su rostro. "Geybo 9, estamos rodeados. Por lo menos son doce unidades Alastors y veinte soldados de infantería enemigos…"

"_¿Urzu-7 crees poder llegar a la zona segura?"_ Preguntó Eva Santos.

"Afirmativo…" Murmuró Sousuke en respuesta, luego giró su mirada hacia Kaname. "Chidori, lamento que te veas envuelta en todo esto…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos más tarde. Residencia Himura.

El pelirrojo se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su oficina, su mirada pegada en la columna de humo negro que se elevaba en la lejanía. Tenía sus manos enlazadas a sus espaldas y el ceño fruncido.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y tomó un hondo respiro. "Ikari tomó una precaución adecuada al pedirme esa espada…" Murmuró. "…hubiera deseado que estuvieras equivocado, pero creo que finalmente ha comenzado…"

A sus espaldas estaba una televisión encendida en un canal noticiero. _"...la policía no ha logrado intervenir ya que han sido abatidos al intentar acercarse a la zona del enfrentamiento, los reportes indican que se requerirá de la intervención de la JSSDF, aun no se sabe qu-…"_ Decía la reportera, la señal tenía mucho ruido pero no como para que se pudiera ver o escuchar con claridad.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Pero de pronto hubo una fuerte explosión y el canal quedó en estática por unos momentos, al momento la estática fue reemplazada por el locutor del canal.

"Hablaré con Ittosai Kunieda…" Dijo al tiempo que se giraba y encarando la figura a sus espaldas. "…será mejor estar preparados" Agregó, sus ojos violetas estrechos peligrosamente. "La guerra ha llegado a Tokyo-3"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco antes. Calles de Tokyo-3.

Solamente había un carril para circular por la calle, los demás vehículos volteados y destrozados creaban barricadas para dirigir el tránsito de la Van por un solo lugar. Los civiles ensangrentados se arrastraban fuera de sus vehículos y trataban de meterse a las tiendas y locales de los alrededores, refugiándose en el fondo de éstos.

Amalgam había previsto su ruta de escape y los habían bloqueado.

"Tshh…" Gruño Sousuke frunciendo el ceño, frente a ellos, a unos cien metros se encontraba un Alastor esperándolos. Sousuke se limitó a apretar a fondo el acelerador y embestir al robot humanoide.

El Alastors fue abatido por el impacto, no sin antes dejar salir una ráfaga de balas de sus metrallas que perforaron parte del chassis del auto y las balas muertas impactándose contra las puertas y ventanas de los locales aledaños… no podía ver si algún civil había sido alcanzado por éstas.

El vehículo no pudo avanzar más después de que el motor fue despedazado por el impacto; un momento después Kaname vio como Sousuke sacó una caja pequeña de entre sus bolsillose ingirió una cápsula de color verde que sacó de ahí

Inmediatamente después un aura de energía azul se desplegó a su alrededor y el chico dirigió por una fracción de segundo el destello rojo en la parte superior de sus muñecas… El mercenario había activado el sistema de nanobots que le fue confiado por el Dr. Vincent Volaju.

Un segundo Alastors los envistió y comenzó a despedazar el vehículo para sacar a la fuerza a los dos tripulantes; la chica en el asiento trasero abrazó su cuerpo para protegerse, pero un momento después observó atónita como las extremidades superiores del robot se retorcieron en el aire y como el robot enemigo se desplomó, el resto de su cuerpo metálico se retorcía y crujía al ceder ante campo gravitacional generado por el Lambda Driver de Sousuke.

"Chidori…salgamos de aquí" Dijo Sousuke girándose hacia ella y ofreciéndole su mano; los ojos del chico era de un color verde brillante.

Bajaron del vehículo inmediatamente después de despedazar a los dos primeros Alastors; la Whispered no comprendía porque abandonaban la cobertura que les daba la Van pero lo comprendió uno instantes después, cuando el enemigo los roció con fuego a discreción.

Kaname cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de las balas, pero éste nunca llegó. Los centenares de balas se detuvieron a un metro frente a Sousuke y rápidamente se agruparon en pequeñas esferas, flotando en el aire gracias al pozo gravitacional.

La chica saltó levemente en sorpresa cuando un par de agrupaciones de balas salieron disparadas por los aires y incrustándose en el torso y cabeza de un Alastor.

Los soldados y robots humanoides respondieron disparando otra ráfaga de balas contra ellos pero no tuvo ningún efecto, los proyectiles fueron detenidos nuevamente. La atónita mirada de la chica se encontraba fija en la espalda del chico a un par de pasos frente a ella.

El mercenario estaba de pie, sin temor alguno y encarando a la armada enemiga. De su cuerpo se extendía un brillo de color azul. Una media esfera lo rodeaba a él y a Kaname, quien estaba arrodillada en el piso a sus espaldas… Sousuke estaba protegiéndolos de los ataques enemigos.

"Atom-LD…" Murmuró Kaname admirada. Esto también era resultado de la Black Technology, de otro Whispered como ella.

Sousuke se encontraba en un dilema, los enemigos claramente querían a Kaname, pero las balas de hace unos instantes fueron disparadas como resultado de la confusión. Sabía que podía evitar los ataques usando el Lambda Driver para proteger a la Whispered y a sí mismo, pero como resultado Kaname estaba en el epicentro del enfrentamiento.

Ella estaba a salvo y en peligro al mismo tiempo al encontrarse a un lado de Sousuke.

Los soldados enemigos tomaron cobertura detrás de los autos civiles derribados al ver como una decena de esferas de metal flotaba en el aire frente a Sousuke, estaban esperando un contraataque por parte del chico de cara cortada.

Pero más de diez Alastors se dirigían hacia ellos en ese momento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Al mismo tiempo.

"Que mala señal tenemos, y justo ahora que parece que ocurre algo interesante en las orillas de la ciudad…" Murmuró Kensuke.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó curioso Shinji por lo bajo. Se encontraban en la clase de historia en estos momentos, pero Kensuke se conectaba a Internet en su laptop a través de su sistema de teléfono celular.

"No estoy seguro de lo que pasa en Tokyo-3 exactamente, el Internet está sumamente lento por las explosiones solares…" Replicó el chico pecoso. Shinj solo alzó una ceja de forma cuestionante. "Según leí, el día de hoy se desataron una serie de llamaradas solares, cuando estas golpean los satélites en el espacio los dañan o bien inyectan mucho ruido a las señales de comunicación..." Explicó.

"¿Entonces está pasando en todos lados?" Cuestionó Shinji digiriendo la información que le acababa de dar su amigo.

"Aham…" Asintió Kensuke. "…en estos momentos hay un caos a nivel global debido a esto, a nosotros, las personas, no nos afecta por el campo electromagnético alrededor de la tierra, pero los satélites son otra historia… creo que la última vez que ocurrió esto fue a principios de siglo, pero por los estragos de Segundo Impacto y por el hecho de que no se dependía tanto de los satélites como ahora para las comunicación-"

PLAC

Le explicación de Kensuke se detuvo abruptamente cuando un gis lo golpeó en la frente. "¡Señor Aida! ¡Guarde silencio!" Regañó el profesor… quien por cierto tenía una excelente puntería.

"¡Lo siento Sensei!" Se disculpó el chico de lentes.

Shinji hizo una seña de disculpa en dirección de Kensuke, por su culpa habían regañado a su amigo. Pero un momento después sacó su celular e intentó conectarse a Internet igual que Kensuke.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Isla Mérida.

"¿Víctimas?" Preguntó Tessa con una expresión seria en su rostro, las puntas de sus dedos temblando muy ligeramente, casi imposible de notar.

"Dieciocho con heridas leves, once con heridas de gravedad…" El oficial pausó por un segundo. "…cinco muertes" Agregó solemnemente. "…el personal del observatorio dos no logró salir a tiempo…"

Tessa asintió en silencio, manteniendo su compostura. "Ya veo…" Ella conocía personalmente a cada una de las personas que habían perecido, incluso recordaba el género de música de cada uno de ellos, pero no podía sucumbir en la pena en estos momentos.

Ya habían sido víctimas de tres oleadas de misiles por parte de Amalgam y habían perdido muchos de sus sensores externos, puestos de vigilancia y radares, aún así aun podían enfrentarlos.

Necesitaban por lo menos seis horas para desplegar los aviones Super Harriers, éstos se encontraban en el fondo de la base y el elevador que los llevaba a la superficie se había dañado durante el ataque. Tessa ya había sido informada que el enemigo además de desplegar otra oleada de misiles estaba desplegando a sus tropas para ataque en tierra. _"Podemos combatirlo…"_ Aseguró la chica en ese momento.

Aun encontrándose bajo este ataque podían evacuar la isla en un par de horas, Tessa confiaba en que podían enfrentar al enemigo.

"¡Capitán!" Exclamó alarmado un oficial. "¡Geybo 3 nos envía una señal de alerta!" Con todos los sensores de los alrededores destruidos y la precisa invasión de Amalgam cuando las redes de comunicaciones estaban interrumpidas por culpa del Sol, se vieron obligados a utilizar los sistemas de radar de helicópteros que fueron enviados a monitorear. "Se acercan… ¿buques de guerra?" Esas palabras ganaron la atención de todos en ese momento. "No está claro, pero se acercan por el mar, se han detectado tres de ellos por infrarrojo…"

"Necesito que clarifiquen esa información" Replicó Tessa. "¿Qué es lo que se acerca?"

"Lo siento, no hay una categoría de clasificación, y la señal no es muy buena…" Respondió el oficial, pero se corrigió inmediatamente después. "¡Tenemos imágenes! ¡Poniéndolo en pantalla!"

La imagen brindada por Geybo 3 mostraba tres figuras que se abrían paso por la zona de coral que rodeaba la isla, las figuras lucían como tres hombres con sobrepeso sumergidos parcialmente en el agua y acercándose a la Isla con lentos movimientos aunque su velocidad era en realidad de 30 knots según observaban en la imagen. Esos tres 'hombres' estaban cubiertos por armadura azul opaco.

"¿¡Behemots!?" Exclamó un técnico con sus ojos temblorosos fijos en la pantalla.

Cada uno de los titánicos AS cargaba un poderoso cañón en sus extremidades, cada uno de ellos equipado con Lambda Driver para tolerar cualquier tipo de ataque enemigo… y el único AS en el arsenal de Mithill que podía combatirlos, el Arbalest, había sido destruido en Rumania.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hangar de la Base de Isla Mérida. Unos minutos después.

"_La única opción que tenemos es enfrentarlos... Esta base está diseñada para soportar una gran cantidad de castigo, pero hay límites para todo. Si esos tres Behemots llegan a la orilla el Da Danann será destruido mientras termina su mantenimiento…"_

Las palabras de Groseaux se repetían por la mente de cada uno de los pilotos AS del equipo SRT.

"_Sé que más de uno se siente de la misma forma que el Sr. Spake_…" Había dicho Tessa con voz comandante, se encontraba en el hangar frente a los soldados del SRT con la pistola de Spake en mano. _"Sin embargo, no lo aceptaré… mataré justo aquí a todo aquel que intente amotinarse" _La joven Capitana había aparecido en el Hangar después de que los soldados del SRT fueron informados que debían enfrentar a los Behemots, y justo en ese momento Spake estaba teniendo una pelea verbal con sus compañeros, dijo 'no soy ningún héroe de película y no moriré solo porque sí'.

/ Flashback /

"Soldado, corrija su actitud…" Ordenó Tessa mirando fríamente a Spake, quien vacilaba con la mirada, avergonzado por el arranque de unos minutos atrás. "Quizás pensaste que vendría a llorar y rogar su cooperación, ¿no es así? ¿O que quizá tuviera esperanza en sus buenas intenciones y pidiera por su lealtad solo por mera simpatía?

"Uh…"

"Mientras te encuentres aquí sigues siendo un soldado. Fue tu propia decisión lo que te trajo a esta situación ¿O estoy equivocada?"

"No…"

"¿Creíste que era solamente una clase de princesa?"

"…"

"Soldado… ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Cuál es mi nombre y rango?"

En esas últimas palabras utilizó el mismo tono dulce de siempre, algo que simplemente no amenazaría a cualquiera, pero esto no era una situación normal.

Spake quedó en silencio por unos instantes, deglutió saliva sonoramente y habló. "Capitán… Teresa Testarossa. Comandante en jefe del escuadrón del Tuatha de Danann…"

/ Fin de Flashback/

Los pilotos AS se dirigían a sus posiciones para enfrentar a los Behemot y al resto de los AS enemigos que en breve tocarían tierra en la isla. _"Pero creo que me han malinterpretado… Yo nunca les he ordenado morir. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré"_ Habían sido las palabras de Tessa antes de darse la vuelta y volver al centro de mando. _"Manténganse con vida…" _Ordenó mientras se retiraba.

"Aquí Urzu-2, cuartel, reporte de daños…" Dijo Mao mientras se abría paso por el denso bosque hacia la zona norte de la Isla, había una columna de humo desprendiéndose de la base en ese momento.

"_Aquí cuartel, nos están golpeando con todo lo que tienen."_ Respondió un oficial por la radio. _"Toda la parte superior está destruida. No obstante, el muelle del De Danann está a salvo. Se ha finalizado la evacuación aunque con algunas pérdidas. El elevador principal se ha dañado, por lo que por favor usen el pasillo número tres cuando realicen la retirada"_

El pasillo número tres era un pasillo en construcción que conectaba el área de entrenamiento AS de la superficie con el fondo de la base. Probablemente el enemigo no sabía de su existencia.

"_¡Aquí Geybo 3 a todas las unidades!"_ Sonó otra voz por la radio. _"Los Behemoths se han comenzado a desplegar. Behemoth A se dirige al área E1. Behemoth B al área H2 y Behemoth C se ha detenido en el área G1. Intentan rodear Isla Mérida, les transfiero datos ASAP…"_

"_Aquí Urzu-1. Gracias Geybo 3, inicien retirada"_ Respondió Groseaux.

"_Geybo 3, enterad-"_ Hubo un fuerte sonido en la radio al tiempo que se escuchaba una explosión de la zona sur de la isla. _"¡Aquí Geybo 3! ¡Han golpeado nuestros motores! ¡Intentaremos un aterrizaje de emergencia! ¡El enemigo utilizó misiles antiaer-"_ En ese instante se perdió la comunicación con el helicóptero.

La radio quedó en silencio por unos momentos, todos esperaban que la tripulación del helicóptero lo hubiera logrado… tenían que creer eso.

"_Urzu-1 a Kano-13. Ve a la zona de choque"_ Ordenó Groseux.

"_Kano 13, roger…"_ Respondió el piloto AS.

"_El resto de las unidades permanezcan en espera, todos tienen la información ¿no es así? Behemoth B es el blanco, ignoren A y C. Urz se encargaran de esos. Urzu-2, tu vas por el A, yo me divertiré con C" _

Mao sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. "A decir verdad no se me antoja mucho bailar con ellos…"

Groseux rio por la radió y respondió. _"A mí tampoco, Urzu-2. Te autorizo usar la operación ilimitada ITCC-5…"_

"Roger…" Respondió Mao girando su AS en la dirección que se encontraba el Behemoth A, tomo un hondo respiro dentro de su AS protegido por el ECS e inicio su carrera hacia la costa norte de la isla, a cuatro millas de distancia.

Al llegar al lugar unos minutos después se encontró con una escena imponente. El gigantesco Behemoth se encontraba sumergido en el agua hasta las rodillas. Mao elevó su rifle y lo apuntó a la torreta gigante del enemigo. Sabía que era casi imposible destruirlo, pero solo tenía que retrasarlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Calles de Tokyo-3.

Ya no era algo que se pudiera mantener en secreto, el sonido de las sirenas y aspas de helicópteros se escuchaba por todo Tokyo-3, la presencia de una fuerza terrorista en la ciudad era un hecho y todos estaban al tanto.

/ Flashback /

Más de diez Alastors se dirigían hacia ellos en ese momento.

Sousuke evaluó sus posibilidades y se dio cuenta que era imposible enfrentarlos sin generar daño colateral… así que tenía otra opción.

CLICK PLAC PLAC

Sacó un par de granadas de sus bolsillos y las lanzó unos metros frente a él.

BOOOOF

Hubo una explosión antes de que el lugar comenzara a inundarse de humo.

SWIFF SWIFF SWIFF

Casi al instante, Sousuke lanzó los proyectiles que se habían formado alrededor de su escudo; no estaba seguro a cuantos Alastors había golpeado o donde, pero el sonido de metal desquebrajándose era algo bueno.

El ataque los retrasaría tan solo por unos segundos y la cortina de humo caliente ocultaría también por unos segundos la firma térmica de Sousuke y Kaname.

"Vamos Chidori, no hay tiempo" Dijo el mercenario apresuradamente ya de pie junto a la chica e inclinándose para cargarla en brazos.

Kaname aun estaba confundida y tardó en percatarse que el chico la cargaba en brazos y se alejaban del lugar rápidamente, más rápido de lo que una persona debería de correr al estar cargando a otra.

"¿Sousuke?" Preguntó mirando cuestionante al chico y ganándose la atención de éste.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

El mercenario no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una serie de proyectiles se estrellaron con el escudo invisible a sus espaldas. "Tshh…" Sousuke frunció el ceño y se giró hacia los enemigos, deteniéndose por un momento.

No había mucha diferencia en números con hace un momento, pero algunos de los más de diez Alastors carecían de pedazos de sus extremidades o torso. Le disparaban desde la distancia mientras trataban de acercarse… Sousuke les había ganado mucha ventaja.

SWIFF SWIFF SWIFF

Los proyectiles suspendidos en el aire salieron disparados en contra de quienes los habían disparado originalmente y Sousuke no pudo evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho al ver como tres de los Alastors se desplomaban con sus torsos y cabezas destrozadas.

Pero el resto de los enemigos acortaba la distancia y eso ponía en peligro a Kaname, quien escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sousuke. Aun cuando hubiera un campo de defensa invisible alrededor del chico, la whispered no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de enfrentamientos a muerte; Kaname estaba aterrada.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Sousuke llevaba en brazos a la Whispered, se encontraban en medio de uno de los parques naturales de Tokyo-3, el follaje les daría cobertura suficiente del enemigo.

Se habían alejado bastante del enemigo pero eso no significaba que éstos no fueran a encontrarlos. Sousuke no podía darse el lujo de desactivar el Atom-LD y aunque éste era el que los protegía, también delataba su posición.

"¿Estamos a salvo?" Preguntó Kaname alzando su mirada, sus manos estaba aferradas a la camisa militar del chico.

"Por el momento…" Respondió Sousuke mirando de un lado a otro. Tenían que salir de ahí y buscar la zona de aterrizaje seguro del Pave Mare, A.K.A Geybo 9. Sentía extraño hablar con Kaname en este momento, ésta se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto y había presenciado de primera mano muchas facetas de él que no había visto.

El mercenario, en silencio, se abrió paso a través de la espesa vegetación del parque dirigiéndose hacia donde se le había indicado que era la zona de despliegue seguro; se había logrado comunicar con Geybo 9 unos minutos atrás, poco después de alejarse de los Alastors enemigos, y le fue indicado que la zona de extracción había cambiado.

Sousuke conocía el lugar, este era el parque en el que Kurtz, acompañado por Kaji y Pip hicieron un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en Whiste Day. Había un claro junto a un lago en el extremo contrario del parque, y es ahí donde llegarían por ellos.

No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero se percató de que la chica era bastante liviana y que, a pesar de haber corrido un par de kilómetros con ella en brazos, no se había cansado. _"Gracias Dr. Volaju…"_ Pensó.

/ Flashback /

"Mithrill me ha estado apoyando con mi investigación…" Comenzó a narrar Vincent con su mirada fija al frente. "…hasta el día de hoy no había contado con los recursos para desarrollar este tipo de tecnología, salvo los que me brindó hace tiempo ese bastardo terrorista…" Las últimas palabras del hombre fueron con un gruñido. "Pero para ser sincero, no confío del todo en Mithrill…" Vincent pasó su mirada sobre los cuatro presentes. "…es por eso que la única persona que permitiré que opere esta tecnología es Sagara"

"Esa fue su condición con los altos mandos ¿no es así?" Cuestionó Mao, a lo que Vincent asintió en silencio. "Entonces nosotros no nos opondremos a eso" Finalizó encogiendo los hombros.

"Entonces, Sagara ¿Procedemos?" Cuestionó el científico dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven mercenario de cara cortada.

"Hai…" Respondió Sousuke asintiendo seriamente. No obstante, el chico observó con recelo al científico por un segundo, éste se acababa de presentar a la puerta de su departamento con toda familiaridad y eso le incomodaba, se suponía que las directivas de privacidad de Mithrill eran bastante estrictas; con dificultad brindaban este tipo de información a personas de la misma armada, ahora mucho menos a personas externas.

"Por favor toma asiento, esto no tomará mucho tiempo…" Dijo el Whispered de larga cabellera negra mientras señalaba con su mano una de las sillas del comedor. Sousuke asintió y, obedientemente, tomó asiento en una de las sillas. "…debo decir que si no fuera por ese bastardo Testarossa jamás hubiera podido… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?..." El whispered hizo una breve pausa. "Desencadenar estos conocimientos que Mithrill llama Black Technology…"

Los presentes lo observaban con curiosidad, aunque Kaname frunció el ceño molesta, solo el escuchar acerca del hermano de Tessa la hacía sentir furia y nauseas.

El Dr sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, abriéndolo cuidadosamente. "Dime, Sagara-kun, si algún día se da la oportunidad… ¿Te encargarías de él en mi lugar?"

"Cuente conmigo…" Respondió Sousuke sin titubear. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? El whispered lo había aprisionado, destruyó el Arbalest y se atrevió a chantajear a Kaname. Vincent sonrió con malicia ante la respuesta del chico y asintió satisfecho.

"Excelente…" Dijo el Whispered echándose hacia atrás. "…verás estaba recordando el combate de cuando me rescataste de mi encierro en Irlanda…" Comenzó a explicar con una expresión distante en su rostro, todo el fuego, gritos y estruendo de armas pasando por su mente. "…recuerdo que en combate cercano usabas el Lambda Driver para aplicar fuerza a tus golpes o patadas… lo cual fue sumamente efectivo, pero le veo una falla…"

"Requería que enfocara el Atom-LD para esa acción y me dejaba sin defensa efectiva para bloquear ataques de otras direcciones…" Interrumpió Sousuke.

El whispered alzó las cejas sorprendido por el análisis de Sousuke, eso era exactamente lo que él iba a decir. "Vaya, realmente eres bueno…" Murmuró Vincent sonriendo levemente. "…me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, así me ahorras muchas explicaciones"

Sousuke asintió seriamente, por otro lado, el resto de los acompañantes observaban con interés.

"La idea que se me vino en mente fue utilizar los nanobots para aumentar la oxigenación de tu cuerpo y por lo tanto mejorar tu capacidad física…" Comenzó a explicar el científico. "…pero además de eso, para evitar que te desconcentres en tu defensa al momento de atacar de manera cercana, logré hacer que la AI de los nanobots se encarguen de generar de forma automática un campo en reacción a tus movimientos ofensivos físicos…"

Todos alzaron las cejar, sorprendidos, sonaba sencillo, pero estaban consientes de lo complejo que eso debía ser… no había duda de porque era llamada Black Technology y porque era tan perseguida.

Vincent sonrió levemente antes de proseguir. "¿Saben porque es necesaria una AI en un AS con Lambda Driver? ¿Y por qué esta queda atada a un solo piloto?" Preguntó pasando su mirada por los alrededores. Kaname sabía la respuesta, pero prefirió dejar que Vincent contestara. Sousuke, Mao y Kurtz negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

"La AI se convierte en la interfaz entre el AS y el piloto, aprende a interpretar los impulsos emocionales de éste y los traduce hacia el Lambda Driver…"

Sousuke asintió en silencio, recordando a la molesta AI del Arbalest, quien lo metía en predicamentos y hacía preguntas inoportunas en todo momento… era cierto, cuando aprendió a llevar una buena relación con ésta fue cuando sus capacidades en el uso del Lambda Driver mejoraron.

Vincent continuó su explicación. "¿Pero que sucede cuando el Lambda Driver interactúa directamente con los impulsos del piloto?" Cuestionó esbozando una media sonrisa. "Los nanobots en el cuerpo del joven Sagara se encargan de eso…"

/ Fin de Flashback /

Sus capacidades físicas habían sido mejoradas gracias al Atom-LD, capacidades más allá de lo humano… o al menos de los humanos promedio, ya que después de conocer a Shinji se dio cuenta del potencial que posee la capacidad humana y que pocos desarrollaban.

"¡Aquí Urzu-7 a Geybo 9! ¿Me escuchan?" Preguntó por la radio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solamente estática y silencio.

Apresuró el paso un poco más, con el estado actual de las comunicaciones no podía saber si Geybo 9 había sido destruido o simplemente estaban incomunicados.

Unos momentos después salió de la zona boscosa, el lago estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia y podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero.

"¡Aquí Urzu-7 a Geybo 9! ¿Me escuchan?" Preguntó nuevamente sin menguar su paso.

"_¡Afirmativo Urzu-7! ¿Cuál es tu posición?"_ Respondió la Eva Santos por la radio.

"Medio kilómetro al sur, estaré ahí en breve" Respondió Sousuke. La velocidad en la que se desplazaba era mucho mayor a la de cualquier humano, pero aun estaba lejos de alcanzar la velocidad de su amigo cazador de vampiros. Su velocidad era de unos setenta kilómetros por hora, calculaba Sousuke.

Recorrer medio kilometro no era ningún problema a esta velocidad, ya podía escuchar con mayor claridad los motores del helicóptero que se encontraba oculto por ECS.

"_¡Urzu-7 date prisa! ¡Detec-"_

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Sousuke se detuvo de golpe, hubo tres explosiones y se formó una columna de fuego que se desplomaba desde el aire hasta el pequeño claro junto al lago del parque.

Geybo 9 no se desplomó maniobrando para un aterrizaje forzoso, había sido destruido casi de inmediato por lo impactos, convirtiéndose en una bola de metal y fuego casi instantáneamente… la tripulación no tenía oportunidad.

Alzó la radio para hacer un intento esperanzado por comunicarse pero éste tenía un código extraño fijo en la pantalla… las comunicaciones estaban muertas.

"Maldición…" Murmuró Sousuke apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se giraba para volver a la zona boscosa para escapar del enemigo, quien quiera que fuera, ahora tenía que pensar en una nueva ruta de escape.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP CRIP CRIP CRIP CRIP CRIP

Pero su paso se detuvo de golpe cuando a unos cien metros de distancia frente a él se materializó un helicóptero disparando su torreta 'minigun'… No solo era eso, ahora los Alastors salían de entre la maleza y apuntaban sus armas hacia él, el Helicóptero a la cabeza de la ofensiva enemiga.

"¿S-sousuke?" Kaname había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, estaba perdida en su propio tren de pensamientos, aterrada de lo que sucedía y culpándose de todo esto. Pero al ver a la armada enemiga frente a ellos y su único medio de escape destruido la hizo preocuparse aun más. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó.

Sousuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Chidori…" Dijo finalmente al tiempo que la bajaba para que esta se pusiera en pie. "…corre hacia el lago, yo los detendré…"

"¿Qué? No pue-"

"¡Hazlo ahora!" Exclamó Sousuke frustrado, Kaname no lo había visto así desde aquella ocasión cuando su avión fue secuestrado por Gauron y el chico de cara cortada había perdido toda esperanza de escapar con vida del ataque enemigo. "Yo voy a encontrarte… tu aléjate de aquí, no te harán nada, eres demasiado valiosa para ellos…"

Kaname bajó la mirada por una fracción de segundos y asintió en silencio. "Ten cuidado…" Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr en dirección donde ardía en llamas Geybo 9.

Sousuke miró a Kaname rápidamente sobre su hombro mientras ésta se retiraba, luego giró su mirada al frente, encarando al enemigo y sus ojos verde brillante destellaron por un momento.

Los Alastors no iban a esperar la caída de un árbol o un trueno para que marcara el momento épico en el que debían lanzarse al ataque, en el momento que Kaname se alejó un par de metros de Sousuke, estos iniciaron su carga.

"No lo harán…" Murmuró Sousuke desenfundado otra Glock de su cinturón y apuntando al frente.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Cuatro disparos, dos balas, dos pequeñas cúmulos de metal acelerándose al tocar el campo gravitatorio alrededor de Sousuke y dos destellos azules.

SWIFF SWIFF CRASH CRASH

Dos proyectiles salieron disparados contra dos Alastors, despedazando parte de la cabeza y torso, haciendo que se desplomaran unos instantes después, pero no iba a ser suficiente, aun restaba una decena de AS y el helicóptero Hind.

Sousuke corrió hacia un costado, rodeando por su flanco izquierdo a los enemigos AS… el helicóptero reajustó su inclinación para poder apuntar al chico con su 'minigun', mientras que los AS disparaban en su contra sin detener su carrera tras de Kaname, quien ya se debía de encontrar varias decenas de metros de distancia y fuera de la línea de tiro porque la torreta 'minigun' del helicóptero enemigo comenzó girar, amenazando con rosear el lugar con miles de balas calibre 20 mm.

No muchos segundos después el campo gravitatorio alrededor de Sousuke se comenzó a tornar de color gris conforme cientos de proyectiles enemigos quedaban suspendidos en el aire. El chico de cara cortada sonrió levemente al tiempo que se detenía por un instante, centró su mirada en los tres Alastors que iban a la cabeza del grupo y corrían en dirección de Kaname mientras le disparaban.

FIIZZZ FIIZZZ FIIZZZ CRASH CRASH CRASH

Cuatro Alastors cayeron al piso, dos de ellos con sus torsos y cabezas despedazadas y otros dos sin sus extremidades. Cuando atacó, Sousuke se encontraba en el flanco de los Alastors que corrían en dirección de Kaname, éstos se encontraban a unos diez metros de distancia frente a él y acababan de pasar el punto justo donde ellos habían detenido el paso a él y a Kaname unos momentos atrás.

PRRRRRRRIIIPPP

La torreta del Hind enemigo finalmente inició el ataque.

Se encontraba deteniendo la lluvia de balas sobre su cabeza, cortesía del Hind, y las balas disparadas por los siete Alastors restantes a su costado, éstos últimos comenzaban a alejarse y acortaban su distancia con Kaname.

"Rayos…" Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado. No podía bajar su defensa para devolver los proyectiles a sus enemigos… bueno, sí podía, pero requería de gran concentración hacerlo y no dejar huecos en su defensa mientras atacaba.

Debía cambiar su táctica…esperaría que se alejaran los Alastors y dejaran de disparar para encargarse del Hind para luego alcanzar a los AS y aniquilarlos. "Solo un poc-"

BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM

Todo fue en una fracción de segundo, su alrededor se llenó de fuego mientras sentía el calor de las llamas infiltrarse a través del escudo a sus espaldas y la fuerza de la explosión disparándolo por los aires.

"¡UGGGHHH!"

Sousuke estaba en el piso, el seco sabor de la tierra en su ensangrentada boca e inmediatamente su cuerpo registró un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, el ardor de las raspaduras en todo la parte frontal de su cuerpo y el dolor de su boca reventada…

PRRRRRRRIIIPPP SWAFF

"¡AGGHH!"

Pero el ataqué no menguó, el Hind inmediatamente redirigió su torreta y disparó, solo una bala logró rozar a Sousuke en el costado de su pierna izquierda… pero el Atom-LD reaccionó al instinto de supervivencia del mercenario y creó un escudo nuevamente.

Sousuke, forcejeando un poco, se puso de pie a tiempo y su escudo gravitacional absorbió cuatro poderosos impactos, una enorme columna de fuego se levantó cuando cuatro misiles fueron detenidos.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!" El chico respiraba agitadamente, Amalgam no lo estaba tomando a la ligera, otro Hind había aparecido de la nada y se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, preparándose para disparar otra ráfaga de cohetes.

"Veamos cómo funciona…" Murmuró el maltrecho Sousuke, dirigió su mirada hacia los dos cuadros de luz holográfica que salían de sus muñecas, tocó el cuadro de luz roja de su muñeca derecha con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda y extendió la palma de su mano, ahí ahora se había desplegado holográficamente un pequeño teclado numérico, digitó un número de tres dígitos e inmediatamente después se formó un efímero y pequeño arco eléctrico que corrió a través de su brazo antes de formarse una esfera de luz en el campo gravitacional del Lambda Driver.

/ Flashback /

"Los displays holográficos son para evitar la activación accidental de una secuencia pre-programada en la AI de los nano-bots…" Explicó Vincent con una expresión distante en su rostro. "…cuando no puedas enfrentar al enemigo, pero se encuentre dentro de tu alcance y en línea de vista… utiliza esta función…"

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" Preguntó Sousuke frunciendo el ceño, no iba a activar algo que no sabía que hacía.

El científico de largo cabello oscuro sonrió con malicia. "Lo llamo 'Fairy Glitter'… un conjunto de nanobots pre-programados para infectar los circuitos eléctricos de las máquinas y deshabilitarlos…"

/ Fin de Flashback /

El rango de ataque era limitado, los nanobots podían estar fuera del huésped original, o del campo de energía de éste, por quince segundos antes de que consumieran su energía operativa; pero una vez que llegaban al nuevo huésped, robarían la energía eléctrica de éste, se reproducirían y posteriormente destruirían todo los circuitos mientras drenan la energía.

FLASH

Tenía que encargarse del segundo Hind antes de que este comenzara a atacar de nuevo, así que la pequeña esfera de luz salió disparada contra éste, viajó unos segundos en el aire y chocó contra la trompa del helicóptero, justo en una de las zona de censores… ese sería un excelente punto de entrada para los nanobots.

El mercenario rápidamente giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a correr tras el grupo de Alastors que salió tras Kaname; su Lambda Driver detenía las balas que disparaba el primer Hind mientras escuchaba el sonido de la recarga de misiles del segundo helicóptero. No sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría a los nanobots hacer efecto.

SWIIRF

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de un motor que comenzaba a mal funcionar, así que detuvo su carrera se giró hacia los helicópteros a sus espaldas, observó como el segundo Hind comenzaba a perder el control, sus hélices dejaban de girar y perdía altura.

"Vaya, es sumamente efectivo…" Murmuró el chico entre jadeos, soportando el dolor pulsante causado por las heridas en su pierna y brazo, las leves quemaduras a sus espaldas y los golpes de la caída por la explosión.

CRASHHH BOOOOOOOOOOM

El segundo Hind había colapsado y explotó en una enorme columna de fuego rojo y metal.

El primer Hind dejó de disparar por unos momentos, al tener que maniobrar para alejarse de la columna de fuego y humo que se levantó por su aliado caído… y ese momento fue aprovechado por el joven mercenario.

Sousuke se giró para hacer frente al enemigo; en cualquier otro momento ésta hubiera sido una situación de desventaja para el soldado, ya que tenía que enfrentar a un avanzado helicóptero enemigo por su cuenta. Pero los papeles estaban invertidos.

Había por lo menos unos veinte kilos de metal flotando a su alrededor, eran las balas detenidas por el escudo generado por el Atom-LD y ésta serían un proyectil formidables. Sousuke esperó tan solo por unos momentos, en lo que el Hind recuperaba su estabilidad y reanudaba su ataque. _"Sin sentido…" _Pensó, ya deberían de haberse percatado que sus ataques eran fútiles en su contra.

Sousuke frunció el ceño e instantaneamente la cortina se concentró en un punto, formando una gran esfera de metal. "No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes… Chidori me espera…" Murmuró, justo antes de que el enorme proyectil saliera disparado contra el helicóptero.

En todo esto había transcurrido menos de un minuto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!" Kaname respiraba agitadamente mientras corría, no estaba segura de cuantos metros se había alejado del lugar, tal vez unos cien o doscientos… pero conforme avanzaba más, más cerca escuchaba las pesadas pisadas de los Alastors.

No necesitaba girar su mirada para confirmarlo, solo perdería tiempo. "Tengo que esconderme…" Dijo agitada mientras buscaba en los alrededores con la mirada. "…debe de hab- ¡Kyaaa!"

"No ahora…" Gruñó contra el piso. Había caído de frente y amortiguó su caída con las manos, su pie se había resbalado mientras corría y su tobillo se tensó al pisar de lado, un dolor punzante la invadió inmediatamente y la hizo caer.

Pero la adrenalina hace milagros, el dolor pasó rápidamente y la Whispered se puso de pie nuevamente, en esta ocasión sí giró su mirada atrás para buscar a los enemigos… los Alastors estaban un par de decenas de metros tras de ella.

Avanzó menos de diez metros cuando unas figuras humanoides pasaron por su costado y se detuvieron frente a ella con los brazos extendidos. A sus espaldas los otros Alastors hicieron lo mismo… ya no podía escapar.

Kaname, desesperada, giró su mirada por todos lados, pero no tenía escapatoria, si intentaba cualquier cosa estaba segura que los Alastors la detendrían; y en el fondo, donde se separó de Sousuke, había una cortina de fuego y humo… no sabía cuál era el estado del chico.

"_Ha sido difícil rastrearte…"_ Dijo una voz conocida a través de los altavoces de uno de los Alastors. _"…ese perro guardián tuyo previó que hackearamos sus redes de información y pudiéramos rastrearlos con los localizadores satelitales que te implantó a ti y a los pilotos Eva…"_

/ Flashback /

"Chidori, necesitamos desactivar el rastreador que puse en ti y los pilotos…" Dijo Sousuke mientras habría el horno de microondas y presionaba el botón de la puerta para violar el sistema de seguridad. "…solo requerirá un par de segundos de exposición directa…"

Kaname asintió en silencio, era lo mismo que habían hecho en aquella ocasión con aquel chico piloto del primer Behemoth que enfrentaron.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"_Pero la firma de su Atom-LD es lo que nos ha permitido seguirlos…"_ Era Leonard quien hablaba por la radio. _"¿Acaso no te dije que vinieras conmigo la noche de ayer? Todo esto pudo haber sido evitado…"_

"¡Has lastimado a mucha gente!" Gruñó Kaname. "¡Deja de hablar como si fueras inocente maldita sea!" El hermano de Tessa le hacía hervir la sangre de furia.

"_Deja que mis Alastors te reúnan conmigo y todo esto terminará…" _Dijo Leonard ignorando las furiosas palabras de la chica. _"Tokyo-3 tendrá paz y tu est-"_

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Las cabezas y torsos de los tres de los Alastors frente a Kaname explotaron y cayeron de espaldas inertes, el canal de comunicación de Leonard había sido destruido por el momento. "¡Chidori!"

La whispered giró su mirada para encontrarse con un maltrecho Sousuke. Los Alastors que se encontraban deteniendo su paso a sus espaldas también se giraron para encarar al mercenario.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

El primer Alastor sucumbió ante el puño de Sousuke despedazando toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. El segundo Alastors estaba preparando su metralla para disparar pero sufrió el mismo destino que el primero.

Los otros dos ya estaba disparando contra el chico, pero el escudo del Atom-LD detuvo las balas en el aire… las cuales unos instantes después fueron disparadas en su contra, destruyéndolos.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… ¿Estás bien? Chidori…" Cuestionó Sousuke entre jadeos. Su brazo tenía una gran mancha de sangre al igual que su pantalón, aunque el Atom-LD mejoraba su condición física no le brindaba capacidades regenerativas… tenía que dejar de esforzarse por un momento para evitar desangrarse.

"Yo estoy bien… Pero tú, oh por dios Sousuke…" La chica cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano. Nunca había visto al chico así de lastimado… rápidamente se acercó a él para inspeccionar sus heridas. "Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital…"

"Negativo…" Dijo el chico girando su mirada hacia un Alastor que un se movía un poco.

"_Eres resistente…"_ Se escuchó la voz de Leonard, interrumpiendo a Kaname y haciendo que ésta también pegara su mirada en el Alastor que se retorcía en el piso. _"…y realmente molesto, es un pena que deba ha-"_

CRASH

Sousuke estaba harto de escucharlo y despedazo los restos del Alastor de un golpe. "Estoy cansado de escucharte…"

/ Flashback /

Sousuke acababa de amenazar a Leonard con su arma, ordenándole que alzara sus manos y se pusiera de pie lentamente, pero el Whispered simplemente sonrió y señaló a los robots que lo resguardaban a sus espaldas.

"Sé que piensas dispararme antes de que pueda dar una orden a mis guardias, ¿no es así?" Sousuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras del arrogante whispered. "Pero déjame decirte que es imposible, aun siendo un excelente asesi-"

BANG BANG BANG

El chico de cara cortada no iba a poner atención a las palabras de su enemigo, dos Alastors no eran ningún problema para él en estos momentos.

Kaname cerró los ojos al escuchar los disparos, no quería ver la sangrienta escena que le esperaba. Por otro lado los ojos del chico se estrecharon.

La gabardina que vestía Leonard se había movido como un látigo y detuvo cada una de las balas. "Tshh…" Gruñó Sousuke, esa tecnología era nueva para él y en su mente rápidamente comenzaba a evaluar sus opciones.

"¿¡Sousuke!?" Exclamó Kaname con tono molesto, lo cual sorprendió a Sousuke aun más que la extraña gabardina del chico de cabello plateado. Hubo un breve silencio impregnado por el olor de pólvora.

"Incluso ella lo considera un acto de descortesía…" Se burló Leonard. Sousuke miró cuestionante a la chica, incluso estaba herido ante la reacción de Kaname, no entendía en que estaba pensando.

"Este hombre es el enemigo…" Murmuró sin dejar de apuntar su arma a la cabeza del whispered.

"Es el hermano de Tessa…" Replicó ella.

Leonard sonrió levemente y sacudió su cabeza en negativa. "Esa es una cortesía innecesaria…" Replicó. "Además, solo quiero que me escuchen, y me aseguraré que lo hagan"

"No tenemos na-"

CLICK

Desde fuera del departamento aparecieron dos grandes reflectores que lastimaron los ojos de Sousuke y Kaname, el cuerpo de Leonard y los Alastors formaron un juego de sombras entre las poderosas luces.

"_Un Venom…" _Pensó Sousuke preocupado. Las posibilidades que tenía de ganar en combate usando el Atom-LD se habían reducido drásticamente.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"Salgamos de aquí Chidori…" Dijo Sousuke tomándola del brazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y comenzándola a guiar a través del parque. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a hacer o a donde iba a ir.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Kaname parpadeó un par de veces, había olvidado que también cargaba su teléfono celular con ellos, esperaba que eso no fuera lo que había delatado su posición. Tenía un mensaje Multimedia, presionó un par de botones y el mensaje se abrió ante sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron como platos, llenos de terror e incredulidad. "Nooo…"

La whispered giró su mirada hacia el chico, y la expresión en el rostro de ella lo alarmó. "Sousuke… ¡Kyoko! ¡Todos…!" Las palabras murieron en su boca, un sollozo la sacudió mientras comenzaban a rodar lágrimas por sus ojos.

Sousuke, alarmado, tomó el teléfono de las manos de la chica y al ver el mensaje apretó la quijada y frunció el ceño, la furia comenzando a invadirlo.

Era una foto de una aterrada Kyoko, se encontraba atada y amordazada… con una carga de explosivos pegada a su cuerpo. _"Hay varios explosivos distribuidos en la escuela. Si quieres salvar a tus amigos, ven a Jindai y entrega a la chica. Si no cumples, volaremos todo…" _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que recibieron el mensaje del enemigo, una silenciosa Kaname era llevada en brazos por Sousuke. "Chidori…" Llamó nuevamente, pero su respuesta fue solo silencio.

Sousuke suspiró, realmente era una terrible situación y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, los pensamientos de la chica al parecer ni siquiera estaba ahí. "Sé que estás en shock, pero-"

"Lo comprendo, en verdad…" Respondió la chica con la mirada perdida. "No hay forma de que pueda seguir viviendo como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Algún día el enemigo vendrá por mí, y después de causar mucho problemas me llevarán con ellos…"

"Chidori-"

"Esa es la clara conclusión a la que llegué desde lo que sucedió en Navidad. No puedo quedarme aquí, y este es el castigo por no enfrentarlo…" Sousuke solo la abrazó con más fuerza al ver como la chica ocultaba su rostro y sus hombros se sacudían, sollozando en silencio. "Es justo como lo dijo él… el hermano de Tessa, debí haberme callado e ir con él, así no se hubieran visto envueltas tantas personas. Todo por mí. Todo es mi culpa-" El tono de voz de Kaname se tonaba cada vez mas desolado mientras hablaba.

"Eso no es verdad…" Interrumpió el mercenario. "…fue el mismo enemigo quien quiso que llegara a esto, no-"

"Si me hubiera ido con él el día de ayer nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿verdad? Pero pensé 'será como siempre, regresaré como las demás ocasiones'" Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la peli-azul. "Y ahora Kyoko y los demás…"

"Ellos están bien aún, no te preocupes"

"¡Pero no hay forma de salvarlos! ¿O sí?" Exclamó Kaname frustrada.

"Eso no lo sabemos"

Sousuke nunca vio a Kaname lanzarle una mirada con tanto coraje, era la primera vez que lo miraba con resentimiento.

"¡Sin el Arbalest no hay oportunidad! ¡Mithrill está bajo ataque! ¡La única forma de detenerlos es interrumpiendo sus sistemas de comunicaciones! ¡Y aun así! ¡Los explosivos podrían reaccionar a los sistemas de detección!" La Whispered gritaba más y más cosas, cada palabra era desalentadora, hablaba de los sistemas ECS del enemigo, de los radares de bajo espectro que cargaban y muchas cosas que Sousuke simplemente no comprendía.

El chico de cara cortada no tenía palabras.

"¿Acaso no comprendes?" Cuestionó Kaname lanzándole una mirada de resentimiento, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"No…" Respondió Sousuke silenciosamente mientras se abría paso por la ciudad, las heridas le dificultaban la movilidad, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

"Claro que no… porque tú también eres 'así'" Dijo la chica en tono de burla y girando su mirada a un costado.

"Chidori…" Dijo Sousuke tratando de llamar su atención, una expresión comprensiva en su rostro.

No era nada que no hubiera pensado antes, ella era una Whispered, sus capacidades intelectuales estaban muy por arriba de las personas ordinarias…Muchos de los Whispered que había conocido lograban congeniar con la gente que los rodeaba, pero Leonard veía todos como inferiores, y por un momento la peli-azul se comportó de esa forma.

"No me mires de esa forma, con pena, solo quieres demostrar tu dominancia psicológica sobre mí haciéndome sentir inferir, eso no sucederá, yo no per-"

"¡Chidori!" Gruñó Sousuke interrumpiéndola, detuvo su paso por un momento y dejó que Kaname se pusiera de pie al dejar de cargarla.

Sujetó a la chica de la muñeca, dando un jalón para sacarla de su furia y ganar su atención; la whispered quedó recargada contra el pecho del chico. "Ya lo has dicho antes, que tienes miedo de mí. Que te gusto, pero que tienes miedo de mí…" Dijo, susurrando contra el cabello de la chica mientras ésta escuchaba en silencio. "Yo también, tú me gustas a mí, pero también tengo miedo. No lo comprendo pero me siento atraído a ti. Así es como ha sido desde que te conocí y nunca sentí algo así antes… tú has cambiado mi mundo completo"

"…" Kaname permaneció en silencio.

"Podríamos escapar y dejar todo atrás, pero no quiero eso… quiero que estemos con todos, que tú estés con tus amigos, y es por eso que-" Sousuke se detuvo abruptamente, las palabras que iba a decir a un estaban en su boca y la pausa hizo que Kaname girara su mirada hacia él, observándolo expectante. El chico se detuvo ya que lo que iba a decir eran palabras con mucho peso para él, pero finalmente continuó. "Es por eso que protegeré todo. No solo a ti. Resguardaré todo a lo que perteneces en el mundo. Así que no te preocupes, juntos salvaremos a Tokiwa; y a todos en la escuela; y por supuesto…. A ti"

Los ojos inexpresivos de Kaname estaban fijos en los del chico.

"Préstame tu fuerza y no te rindas…" Sousuke no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión blanca en el rostro de la chica. "¿Realmente crees que podamos salvarlos?" Preguntó.

"Afirmativo. Sí estás conmigo…"

Hubo un largo silencio que fue roto por ella. "Si esto fuera una novela barata, probablemente aquí sería la escena del beso emotivo…" Su voz era cansada y nada romántica. "…pero eso es imposible. Somos los mejores rindiéndonos en silencio…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Isla Mérida. Al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora, aquí está el único de nosotros que tiene experiencia enfrentando Behemots…" Murmuró Kurtz sarcásticamente repitiendo las palabras de Groseaux.

Las esperanzas no eran muchas, pero hace unos momentos Mao les informó que había logrado dañar al Behemoth que enfrentaba; la mujer había lanzado una ráfaga de misiles al titánico robot, los cuales no causaron ningún daño al golpearlo, pero crearon una distracción y en ese momento una mina acuática auto-propulsada lo había golpeado en la pierna derecha, causando daños a la movilidad del AS.

El rubio francotirador recordó el combate en Ariake, donde había causado grave daño a un Behemoth al atacarlo en sorpresa, donde no esperaba recibir un golpe o disparo.

"_Aquí, Perth 1. Les tengo malas noticias, una fuerza de aterrizaje enemiga se aproxima al sureste. Probablemente se trate de un gran número de AS's e infantería"_ Informó el soldado por la radio. _"¡El enemigo quiere invadir nuestra base, tocarán tierra en al menos quince minutos!"_

Los Behemoths había dejado caer una lluvia de misiles por toda la isla destruyendo todas las bases externas del lugar y obviamente el paisaje tropical de la zona, no solo eso, ya varios de los M6 aliados habían sucumbido ante la incesante lluvia de misiles enemiga. Si alguien viera Isla Merida desde la distancia pensaría que era un barco de combate hundiéndose al ser engullido en llamas.

"¿Con que haciendo lo que se les antoja? ¿Huh?" Gruñó Kurtz. "Hijos de puta"

El francotirador se encontraba oculto en una pequeñas base subterránea al sur de la isla, la cabina de su AS se sacudía por las constantes explosiones e impactos del ataque enemigo, pero el debía esperar el momento adecuado y despedazar a esos bastardos con su sniper-cannon.

"_Behemoth B ha entrado al área H0. Se estiman sesenta segundos para estar en C-Line" _Anunció la AI de su AS.

El enemigo más cercano a la base estaba entrando en su rango de tiro, solo debía esperar un poco más para atacar. Spake y los demás se encontraban ocultos dentro del océano y esperando atacar. Según había informado el departamento de investigación, los Behemoths no contaban con mucho equipo de combate acuático, así que aprovecharían esa ventaja.

Pero no solo eso, en este momento se había activado el ITCC-5, un avanzado sistema de intercambio, control e integración de la información recopilada por los AS en combate para ser utilizada en coordinación de ataques, y con ellos utilizar los AS que no tenían piloto.

"_Behemoth B a entrado a línea de tiro"_ Anunció la AI.

"Activa el modo ECS" Ordenó Kurtz.

"_ECS Activado"_ Respondió la AI. Desde fuera, el AS se desvanecía en el aire.

El francotirador comenzó a arrastrar su AS por el suelo cuidadosa y lentamente, usando como cobertura el fuego, humo, piedras y plantas de la zona. Aunque la visibilidad era poca no podía tomar el riesgo de ser descubierto, y tenía que llegar a una pequeña colina que se encontraba a alrededor de doscientos metros de distancia. Unos momentos después, Kurtz ya se encontraba en una posición perfecta de 'sniping' utilizando la destrucción de la zona a su favor.

"Este es Urzu 6, he llegado a mi posición, todos los miembros del Equipo Rojo repórtense" Dijo a través de la radio. Casi instantáneamente obtuvo respuesta de sus compañeros. Debido a la naturaleza de este combate, Kurtz era quien coordinaba esta misión.

"¿Spake? ¿Estás listo?"

"_No tengo muchas opciones ¿o sí? hehehe"_ Replicó el piloto.

"Vamos, se un poco mas cool, hazlo por nuestros fans…" Dijo Kurtz entre risas.

"_No seas ridículo…" _

El rubio, sonriente, sacudió su cabeza negativamente, pero luego su rostro se tornó serio. "Muy bien, activen 'Fairy Eyes'" Ordenó.

"_¡Roger!"_ Fue la respuesta de todos.

Fairy Eyes era un nuevo sensor de Mithrill, el cual se comportaba similar a la visión nocturna, pero este podía detectar el Lambda Driver del enemigo, desplegando de color verde las zonas del AS protegido por éste.

"Perro confiado…" Murmuró Kurtz al ver como el Behemoth tenía una ligera capa de color verde de la misma intensidad alrededor de todo el cuerpo. El rubio apuntó su sniper e inmediatamente comenzó a aparecer datos atmosféricos y ambientales en la parte baja de la pantalla. "Mierda…" Gruñó.

Tenía visibilidad pobre, tenía iluminación a la espalda del enemigo y las corrientes de aire eran inestables en diversas alturas… además el enemigo estaba a dos kilómetros y medio. Si disparaba usando los sensores sin duda fallaría. "Cambia modo manual…" Ordenó a la AI.

"_Roger. Modo manual activado"_ Respondió la voz robótica.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Spake comenzara a burlarse. _"¿Qué sucede Kurtz? ¿Andas jugueteando?" _Preguntó con voz burlona.

"¿De qué mierda hablas?" Replicó el rubio mientras calibraba su tiro de forma manual. Todas las variables climatológicas estaban en su contra, pero no tenía opción.

"_Si lo destruyes te haré millonario…"_

"¿Una mansión en Florida?"

"_Y un Lotus…"_

"¡A la mierda con un Lotus, un Ferrari!" Respondió Kurtz sonriendo.

"_Entonces un Ferrari será"_

"Iniciamos la cuenta regresiva…" Dijo Kurtz cortando la plática. "En cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… Alpha, ¡Ve!"

Spake salió del agua, en el flanco derecho del Behemth lo roció con una ráfaga de misiles, los cuales detonaron contra el Behemoth, o mejor dicho, un poco antes de golpearlo gracias al Lambda Driver.

"¡Beta! ¡Ahora!" Ordenó al ver con Fairy Eyes que el Lambda Driver estaba enfocado en el flanco derecho. Inmediatamente otro AS salió del agua y dirigió su ataque el flanco izquierdo, lanzando otra ráfaga de misiles; para evitar el ataque, el Behemoth enfocó su campo de fuerza en la zona de las piernas.

El sniper sonrió levemente, el piloto del Behemoth se estaba descuidando en la zona superior del titánico AS. "¡Gamma! ¡Ahora!"

Otro grupo de AS que se encontraban ocultos en las aguas de la zona sur desplegaron un ataque de misiles 'Javelin', los cuales eran dirigidos por un laser infrarrojo que se emitía de la cabeza del AS del francotirador. Estos misiles destruían a sus enemigos usando energía kinética de ultra alta velocidad.

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOM

Fragmentos de armadura volaron por el aire cuando los tres misiles hicieron impacto con la zona superior del Behemoth, alrededor de la cabeza y Kurtz vio como el cuerpo del titánico AS se sacudió.

Inmediatamente después un objeto como dardo cortó el aire al salir disparado del sniper-cannon del AS de Kurtz. No podía darse el lujo de ver el estado del enemigo ni esperar a que se aclarar la nube de humo que se levantó en la zona de impacto, así que se basó en su intuición.

Un as blanco partió el aire e hizo que el humo alrededor del Behemoth se esparciera al pasar a través de éste. El sonido del impacto inmediatamente llegó al rubio.

El Behemoth se sacudió nuevamente, quedó inmóvil y en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Funcionó?" El titán se reclinó hacia enfrente, amenazando con caer pero se detuvo.

Con Fairy Eyes Kurtz vio como el Lamda Driver se posicionó alrededor de la cabeza antes de que el Behemoth apuntara en su dirección.

BANG

"¡Mierda!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Hubo una violenta explosión a sus pies, el M9 se sacudió violentamente y salió disparado por los aires.

El titán inició un ataque furioso, disparando misiles a su alrededor y en la dirección de Kurtz. Esos ataques lo habían golpeado, y el titán no esperaba ser dañado por los pequeños AS, tenían que pagar.

El francotirador estaba desorientado por la cercana explosión y no podía saber cuántos de sus aliados habían sido aniquilados en el ataque, pero no podía pensar en eso, debía recuperar su orientación y continuar.

BOOOM BOOOOM

"¡Rayos!" El M9 de Kurtz cayó al piso de forma muy poco ortodoxa, se encontraba tratando de recuperar su compostura cuando sus alrededores detonaron en explosiones, proyectándolo por los aires nuevamente y sin control.

Alzó su mirada hacia el Behemoth, este se encontraba apuntando hacia él y en esta ocasión no podría evitar el ataque, su M9 no respondía bien. Este era el fin, era imposible enfrentar a un enemigo tan poderoso.

"_¡No te rindas Urzu-6!"_ Exclamó Spake por la radio. Spake disparó una ráfaga con la metralla de su AS y ganó la inmediata atención del Behemoth, quien dejó de apuntar en dirección de Kurtz y reajustó su mira.

"Ese loco…" Murmuró Kurtz sorprendido. No esperaba que Spake siguiera con vida, no después del furioso ataque del gigante AS.

BOOOOOOOM

"¡Detente Spake!" Exclamó al ver como el M9 de su amigo a penas lograba esquivar el disparo del Behemoth.

"_¡Crearé una oportunidad para ti!" _Dijo al tiempo que sacaba su cuchillo monocular._ "Sé que esto no es como algo que yo haga… pero di a la Capitana que lo siento, no era mi intensión"_

El M9 del piloto se lanzó contra el Behemoth en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, cortando habilidosamente la armadura de forma superficial como si fuera un cuchillo en mantequilla.

"¡Detente Spake!" Exclamó Kurtz al escuchar un gruñido provenir del Behemoth, éste estaba furioso. A través del Fairy Eyes vio como el Lambda Driver comenzó a brillar cada vez más y mas… eso ya no era un escudo. "¡SPAKE!"

El M9 fue golpeado por una abrumadora onda de energía. Sus brazos fueron arrancados, sus piernas contorsionadas y su torso aplastado… en el agua solo cayeron fragmentos de lo que fue el AS de Spake.

Behemoth dejó salir un gruñido mientras apuntaba su metralla de treinta mm a donde cayeron los restos y disparó frenéticamente. "Muere, gusano molesto" Parecía decir el gigante con sus acciones.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir más lentamente, los ojos de Kurtz se dirigieron a los sensores… viento, temperatura, humedad, todo había cambiado, todos parecían indicarle. "Mátalo"

El rubio francotirador disparó y la cabeza del Behemoth fue golpeada por segunda ocasión… la bala atravesó limpiamente la armadura de un lado a otro, justo donde el piloto desconocido se encontraba.

El titán, desplegando una columna de humo, se detuvo por unos instantes… antes de finalmente comenzar a colapsar en el océano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo, Tokyo-3.

No importa como lo viera, Kaname tenía razón, esta no era una misión difícil, simplemente era imposible.

Era una apuesta con todo en su contra, las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas; con el ataque de Amalgam a Mithrill y el estrago en las telecomunicaciones no podía esperar un milagro.

El había crecido como un asesino, en la guerrilla y como un mercenario. La esperanza no era un lujo que podía darse, así que debía evaluar de qué forma iba a proceder.

Mucho había cambiado, en el pasado jamás hubiera negociado, no hubiera titubeado en sacrificar a esas decenas por una sola persona si ésta última era el objetivo de su misión. Pero se había apegado, a ellos… a ella. Sabía que como soldado su juicio estaba totalmente comprometido. En el pasado ya había conocido personas que habían tomado esa imposible apuesta y perdido, nunca comprendió como podían arriesgarse a hacerlo, no tenía sentido; pero ahora lo sabe, todos ellos amaban algo y se aferraban a ello.

Unos momentos después Sousuke se detuvo y bajó a Kaname. Esta giró su mirada y lo observó exasperada. "No podemos perder el tiempo, vamos" Dijo antes de devolver su mirada al frente.

En ese momento Sousuke sacó su pistola de shock de entre sus bolsillos, se acercó a ella por la espalda y lo presionó contra la chica; una corriente eléctrica corrió por el cuerpo de Kaname, haciendo que se convulsionara levemente y perdiera el conocimiento unos instantes después.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró el mercenario sujetándola con cuidado. La recostó con cuidado contra su rodilla y luego inyectó un tranquilizante en ella, eso la mantendría dormida por varias horas. Nuevamente la tomó en brazos y se movió por las calles de Tokyo-3, aprovechando el impulso del sistema gravitatorio generado por el Atom-LD para escalar un edificio… depositando suavemente a Kaname en la cima, la cubrió con su sucia chamarra y sacó el celular de los bolsillos de la chica.

Se alejó varias cuadras del lugar antes de detenerse nuevamente en medio de una zona deshabitada, sacó el celular de Kaname y comenzó a teclear, encontrando un poco difícil utilizar diez botones para formar palabras completas. _"Tus amenazas fueron efectivas con Kaname Chidori, pero para mí no significan nada. No habrá negociaciones. He recibido órdenes de asesinar a Kaname Chidori ya que es demasiado peligroso dejarla trabajar con el enemigo. Llama a este número en menos de tres minutos. Si no recibo ninguna llamada llevaré a cabo mis órdenes"_

BEEP

El mensaje fue enviado y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de recibir respuesta. El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que contestara _"¿Cuáles son tus demandas?"_ Preguntó la voz del otro lado.

"Quiero una ruta de escape y que garanticen mi seguridad. Con sus demandas no había nada seguro para mi" Replicó Sousuke.

"_¿No te das cuenta de tu posición? ¿O sí? ¿Quieres que detone una de las bombas?"_ Amenazó el sujeto del otro lado.

Le tomó al chico toda su fuerza de voluntad el mantener su compostura, pero unos instantes después contestó. "Entonces las negociaciones han terminado. Haz lo que quieras"

La situación no era sencilla. La invasión a Jindai era con el propósito de llevarse a Kaname, obtener rehenes para hacerlo… pero el enemigo de cualquier forma también temía que ellos ya hubieran desaparecido de Tokyo-3, si Kaname era tan importante no podían darse el lujo de perderlo. Así que Sousuke mantuvo su mirada en el LCD del teléfono, estaba seguro que el enemigo llamaría.

El teléfono sonó unos segundos después.

"_Solo necesitamos a Chidori… tu y el Atom-LD no son necesarios…" _Dijo el enemigo. _"…pero no dejas de ser una amenaza, solo si el Atom-LD está desactivado y lejos de nosotros podré garantizar tu seguridad"_

"Bien, a las veintidós horas estaré en una bodega abandonada en Sengawa. Esperaré ahí, puedes enviar a alguien a que me vigile. Chidori estará en la estación de metro Sengawa. Después del intercambio desapareceré" Respondió Sousuke.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el enemigo hablara nuevamente. _"Si algo no va acorde al plan detonaré los explosivos…" _

"Eso no es una amenaza para mí"

"_Haz matado a decenas de mis hombres…"_ Agregó la voz. _"…sinceramente quiero verte muerto"_

"No me interesa lo que te quede por decir, he terminado"

PLIP

El joven mercenario apagó el teléfono, cada segundo representaba peligro para sus compañeros de Jindai.

Tenía que hacer algo... y lo único bueno era que ahora contaba con aliados confiables. En estos momentos necesitaba contactar con tres personas, Ikari, Wraith y Hayashimizu.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai. Media hora más tarde.

Se encontraba corriendo velozmente por los pasillos del Colegio Jindai, usando su velocidad inhumana para abrirse camino a la explanada del colegio y empuñando la espada sin filo con su mano derecha.

Había recibido los dos mensajes que señaló Sousuke media hora atrás cuando habló con él por celular, los mensajes provenían de un número desconocido para él, en uno de estos aparecía una aterrada Kyoko amordazada y con explosivos pegados a su cuerpo, y otro que contenía la foto de un sujeto alto de gafas negras con un texto adjunto. _"Kurama, tiene detonador, techo edificio tres pisos frente puertas Jindai, yo ayudaré a Tokiwa"_

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Escuchó la alarma de incendios activarse justo cuando salió de los edificios de la escuela y llegó a la explanada. Atravesar las puertas del colegio le tomó tan solo un par de segundos.

Cruzó la calle sin preocuparse de los autos que circulaban… al verlos desde la velocidad con la que él se desplazaba no eran más que lentas tortugas.

"Ahí…" Murmuró, sus ojos estrechándose. Las indicaciones del mensaje de texto eran muy claras, en ese lugar estaba el enemigo; el joven cazador subió sin dificultad los tres pisos, usando los barandales y marcos de las ventanas.

Al saltar desde el último barandal, elevándose alrededor de tres metros sobre el techo, notó la presencia de tres hombres. No lo habían visto acercarse, dos de ellos observaban confundidos en dirección del Colegio, mientras que el tercero estaba en el centro del lugar, con un dispositivo de detonación en sus manos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos antes.

Observaba con tranquilidad en dirección al colegio. Esta última negociación con el mercenario sabía que les había dado tiempo solamente, además de que les permitió detener el combate abierto en la calles de Tokyo-3, el cual se había complicado por la aparición de la prensa y la policía… lo que menos necesitaban era la aparición de la JSSDF en estos momentos.

Y él sabía que Sousuke estaba al tanto de ello. "Un chico interesante, justo como lo dijo Mr. Iron…" Murmuró el hombre de redondas gafas oscuras.

El era un hombre de corto cabello gris y negra barba de candado, corpulento y de expresión dura.

Kurama era un mercenario, no era un especialista en tácticas, pero tampoco era alguien que se inclinaba por la crueldad o el humanismo… simplemente tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

La experiencia le decía: "No hay necesidad de piedad, destrúyelo todo"

Y en esta ocasión Kurama había perdido varios de sus subordinados, así que quería ver sufrir al mercenario de cara cortada, esa era su retribución, presionaría el botón sin remordimientos.

"¿No ha llegado Sagara a la bodega en Sengawa?" Preguntó a uno de los dos soldados que lo acompañaban, ambos recargados al barandal del techo del edificio en el que se encontraban.

Uno de ellos hizo un breve intercambio por la radio antes de contestar. "Negativo… no hay señal de Sagara" Respondió mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la escuela frente a él.

Aun tenían tiempo, era muy temprano como para impacientarse y apresurar sus planes. No podía jugar limpio a final de cuentas, sabía que el trato no sería respetado tampoco por parte de Sagara, así que él tampoco lo haría, pero aun no era el momento de proceder.

Intervendrían en Jindai cuando el mercenario de cara cortada llegara a la posición que acordaron, tomarían a los pilotos Eva y desaparecerían, así evitarían enfrentamiento prematuro que pudieran lanzar las alarmas de NERV… al final, solo se encargarían de la abducción de la Whispered peli-azul.

"¿Huh?" El rostro de los soldados se llenó de extrañeza al recibir un mensaje por la radio. "La alarma de incendios se ha activado…"

Los ojos de Kurama se estrecharon, sin duda Sagara había reclutado a alguien para que la disparara. Pero eso no sería efectivo ¿O sí? Así que sincronizó su audífono con los micrófonos instalados en la escuela.

"_Probando, probando…"_ Se escuchó la calmada voz de un joven por los altavoces del colegio. _"Una seria situación se ha desatado en la zona norte del colegio. Y sí, justo como ustedes piensan, es culpa de 'él'. Ha habido una fuga de una arma química que ha traído al colegio, por lo que es necesario que evacúen a los patios en menos de cien segundos. Si se tardan un poco más morirán. Rápido"_

¿Armas químicas? Eso era ridículo, eso no funcionaría en una escuela. Era más efectivo decir que había un incendio o algo así.

Kurama dejó salir un suspiro y quitó el seguro del detonador que sostenía en su mano derecha. "Mala jugada…" Murmuró, ya no esperaría, simplemente daría la orden de interceptar a los pilotos Eva y luego volaría la escuela.

"¿Huh?" Vio un as de color negro pasar rápidamente frente a sus dos subordinados y unos instantes después un fuerte dolor se esparció por todo su torso, ahora se encontraba mirando los cielos mientras su espalda golpeaba dolorosamente contra el piso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos antes. Colegio Jindai.

Una mujer de corto cabello oscuro y de facciones japonesas corría por los pasillos de Jindai, en dirección contraria a todo el alumnado del Colegio.

"_No puedo creer que esto funcionara…"_ Pensó al ver como todos los estudiantes salían apresuradamente del lugar. _"…pero es sorprendente ver que las constantes estupideces de Sagara han servido de algo"_

Vestía una falda corta y saco, bien pudo haber pasado por una profesora mas del Colegio Jindai, pero este no era el caso.

/ Flashback /

Diez minutos atrás.

"Tienes idea de los problemas en los que me has metido" Gruñó. Se encontraba en uno de los techos de los edificios aledaños a Jindai.

"_No tengo tiempo para esto, Wraith"_ Respondió Sousuke desde el otro lado de la línea, llamándola por su nombre código de Mithrill. _"¿Dónde te encuentras?"_

La mujer dejó salir un suspiro exasperado. "Cerca de Jindai, les perdí el rastro a ustedes al ser interceptados en la vagoneta por esos Alastors… Imagino que tienes el teléfono de 'Angel' ¿No es así?" Cuestionó, de cualquier otra forma Sousuke no hubiera podido contactar con ella más que por los canales privados de radio.

"_Te acercaste demasiado al objetivo, esta interacción que han tenido no es aprobada por los protoc-"_

"Ahórratelo, eres la persona menos indicada para recriminar algo así ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Interrumpió la mujer.

BEEEP BEEEP

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono y sin colgar la llamada lo abrió. Sus ojos se estrecharon inmediatamente. "Esta es-"

"_Intenta ubicar al enemigo, el tipo de detonador debe ser activado a corto rango, el enemigo debe de estar en los lugares aledaños vigilando la actividad de la escuela, confiando en que no recibiremos apoyo por la situación de Mithrill…"_ Interrumpió Sousuke, quien le había enviado la imagen de Kyoko.

"¿Qué es lo que planeas?" Preguntó Wraith, sacando sus binoculares y comenzando a mirar los alrededores con detenimiento, la imagen de Kyoko Tokiwa, la amiga de Kaname, no salía de su mente.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Subió las escaleras del edificio y se topó con la puerta que daba al techo, pero ésta se encontraba atorada.

BLAM BLAM BLAM

Solo le tomó tres patadas forzar la cerradura para que ésta cediera. Pasó su mirada por los alrededores, Kyoko debía de estar en una zona oculta, ya la había buscado con los inoculares sin éxito, pero no había duda que era el techo de este edificio del Colegio.

Había una pequeño pasillo al costado de la puerta, de menos de un metro de longitud… ahí se encontraba una aterrada Kyoko, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su mirada suplicante pegada en ella.

"Tranquila, vengo a ayudarte…" Dijo mientras se acuclillaba a un costado de ella y le quitaba la cinta que cubría su boca.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Es esto por Kana-chan? ¿Está bien?" Kyoko, llorando nuevamente, comenzó a bombardearla con un sinfín de preguntas. Wriath se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que debía decirle a la aterrada chica de lentes. "¿Es por eso que siempre terminamos en medio de esto verdad? ¿Por qué Kaname no me dijo nada? ¿Acaso no soy su amiga?"

Las preguntas fluían y fluían, Kyoko se encontraba en estado de Shock y era de esta forma como lo estaba sobrellevando. Esta era la reacción de una persona muy inocente que era obligada a enfrentar una situación así de perversa.

Wraith sintió pena por la chica, pero debía de encargarse de algo más importante, así que comenzó a desmantelar la bomba mientras la chica la cuestionaba sin parar.

"Siempre parecía estar preocupada por algo, y todas las veces que le dije que confiara en mí y me dijera me decía que no era nada…" Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de los ojos de la chica. Ni si quiera ella sabía porque le decía todo esto a una extraña, pero sabía que esta persona de alguna forma sabría algo. "¿¡Acaso no confiaba en mí!? ¿¡Acaso no era su amiga!?"

STEP STEP

Wraith se giró al escuchar el sonido de pisadas a sus espaldas, apuntando su arma y preparándose para disparar.

PAFFF

"Tokiwa-san, Kaname-san no quería preocuparte o que te vieras involucrada en todo esto…" Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Wraith, quien bajó el arma al ver quién era el dueño de esas palabras.

Shinji se encontraba detrás de ella, arrojando sin cuidado el cuerpo de Kurama a sus pies.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos antes. Frente al Colegio Jindai.

Shinji se encontraba de pie, sus fríos ojos clavados en el cuerpo inmóvil de Kurama. Había golpeado al sujeto en el tórax utilizando la empuñadura de la espada sin filo. Pero antes de que este saliera disparado por el aire, tomó el detonador de sus manos, ya que éste podría activarse por accidente al golpear el piso.

Al escuchar gemir de dolor antes al mercenario a sus espaldas, los dos soldados se giraron preparándose para disparar.

SWIFFF SWIFFF

Shinji blandió su espada dos veces con una velocidad inhumana y dos líneas blancas atravesaron el aire a toda velocidad.

SLASH SLASH SPLAT SPLAT

Las gargantas de los dos sujetos se abrieron cuando las ráfagas de aire cortante se impactaron contra ellos.

El cazador giró su mirada hacia Kurama, quien yacía inerte en el piso. No lo mataría, si él era el líder de quienes llevaron a cabo este ataque podría exprimirle algo de información más tarde.

Shinji enfundó la espada sin filo y giró su mirada hacia Jindai, dejando salir un suspiro aliviado al ver que ésta se encontraba a salvo, el único ruido era el de los estudiantes abandonando las instalaciones. Finalmente se giró de nuevo hacia Kurama. "Tu vendrás conmigo…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. Al mismo tiempo.

Los alrededores se tornaban más familiares conforme avanzaba. El mantener un bajo perfil había dejado de ser su prioridad desde hace muchas horas atrás, así que corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokyo-3, inclusive dejando automóviles atrás a su paso y despedazando el pavimento con sus pisadas.

"Un poco mas…" Murmuró con su mirada fija al frente. "…Ikari, Wraith y el Sr. Presidente ya debieron haber intervenido"

/ Flashback /

"Ikari, escúchame con atención…" Dijo Sousuke mientras se desplazaba por las calles de Tokyo-3, había llamado al teléfono de Shinji desde el celular de Kaname. Le había tomado cuatro intentos el conectar la llamada debido al problema con las comunicaciones pero finalmente lo había logrado. "…nos encontramos en una delicada situación, Mithrill está bajo ataque y Amalgam tiene a Chidori como objetivo…"

"_Maldición…"_ Gruñó Shinji desde el otro lado de la línea. _"¿Se encuentran bien? ¿En qué forma puedo apoyarte?_

"La escuela se encuentra sitiada por explosivos en este momento..." Explicó Sousuke.

"_¿¡Explosivos!?"_ Interrumpió Shinji alarmado.

"¡Escucha, Ikari!" Regañó el mercenario. "Te informaremos en breve de la ubicación de quienes debes interceptar para evitar la detonación éstos… pero necesito que no levantes sospechas de nada y esperes instrucciones ¿Entendido?"

"_¡Roger!"_ Respondió el cazador. _"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"_

"Lo desconozco, solo espera mis instrucciones… cambio y fuera" Dijo Sousuke antes de cortar la comunicación.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Si sus deducciones eran correctas, Amalgam no detonaría la escuela sin antes interceptar a los pilotos, y aunque éstos probablemente eran un objetivo secundario aprovecharían de su 'ventaja' para llevárselos con Kaname. Esto les daría un poco más de tiempo…

También, hacía un par de minutos había llamado a Atsunobu Hayashimizu, quien cooperó con su solicitud de disparar la alarma de incendios de la escuela. El joven presidente del consejo estudiantil rápidamente intuyó que algo estaba mal y no puso peros para ayudarlo.

Unos instantes más ya se encontraba en la misma cuadra que el Colegio Jindai, podía escuchar la alarma de incendios en la distancia y al alumnado saliendo de las instalaciones.

"Bien…" Dijo al notar que los explosivos no habían sido detonados. Su primera parada sería el techo del colegio, donde se encontraba Kyoko.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai.

"¿I-ikari?" Preguntó una confundida Kyoko al verlo llegar y depositar a un sujeto en el piso.

"No es culpa de Chidori-san nada de lo que está ocurriendo…" Reafirmó Shinji. "…ella simplemente no quería que nadie se viera involucrado, por el bienestar de ustedes fue que no dijo nada…"

"¿Tú sabías de esto?" Cuestionó la chica de lentes.

Wraith había devuelto su atención al detonador pegado al cuerpo de Kyoko. De alguna forma le ayudaba la llegada del joven piloto Eva. El hecho de que Kurama estuviera aquí con ellos implicaba muchas cosas… entre ellas que las bombas no serían detonadas, ya que el tipo no era ningún suicida.

"Lo siento…" Respondió Shinji, realmente arrepentido. ¿De qué forma respondía sin lastimarla?

STEP STEP STEP

Shinji desenvainó la espada velozmente al escuchar fuertes pisadas y se giró a sus espaldas, preparándose para atacar… pero se detuvo, al ver a un chico de cara cortada aparecer en el techo de la escuela.

"Sagara…" Murmuró Shinji al mismo tiempo que Wraith. Había una aura azul alrededor de Sousuke y sus ojos eran de color verde brillante.

"Sagara-kun…" Murmuró Kyoko en un tono oscuro. "¿Tu también sabías de esto verdad?"

"Tokiwa…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Sousuke, el pesar posándose sobre su rostro.

"¿No soy más que alguien ajeno no es así?" Murmuró la chica con desdén. "¿No quiero quedarme sin saber nada? Los demás igual… ¿Por qué no dijeron nada si era algo tan peligroso? ¡Teníamos derecho a saberlo!" Sousuke nunca había visto la furia apoderarse de la inocente y dulce chica. "¿¡Quien eres tú!?" Exclamó.

Todo quedó en silencio, ninguno de los tres soldados se atrevía a responder esa pregunta.

"Un asesino…" Dijo una voz a los pies de Shinji. Kurama había despertado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas antes. Suburbios de Tokyo-3.

"Vincent…" Llamó Electra a su esposo mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de las noticias que emitían por la televisión.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó un somnoliento Vincent mientras entraba a la sala del departamento de la zona suburbana en la que se localizaban.

"Mira…" Dijo su mujer señalando la televisión con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

El rostro de Vincent se fue tornando mas y mas serio progresivamente, veía personas disparando, fuego y explosiones, pero su señal de alarma fueron los Alastors que aparecieron en pantalla tan solo por unos segundos.

"Amalgam está aquí…" Murmuró girándose hacia su esposa. "Toma algunas de tus cosas y despierta a Spike, me comunicaré con Mithrill…" Ordenó mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

No sabía si Amalgam estaría tras de ellos pero no podía tomar ese riesgo, sacó un radio satelital de uno de los cajones e ingresó la frecuencia de Mitrill, su nombre de usuario y contraseña, la cual era utilizada para la encriptación de la señal.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?" Murmuró confundido al recibir un mensaje en la pantalla que decía 'CONNECTION FAILED'. Por su parte, a sus espaldas, su esposa sacaba dinero, ropa y papeles y las echaba en una maleta, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Gruñó frustrado al intentar un par de veces más de conectarse y no tener éxito.

BLAM BLAM BLAM

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó cuando escuchó fuertes golpes provenientes desde la puerta de su casa. Colgó el radio del cinturón de su pantalón y se giró hacia la laptop que tenía en el escritorio, toda su investigación se encontraba en ésta; y lo que respectaba a los nanobots, estos se encontraban en contenedores en un par de maletines metálicos que tenía ocultos en el departamento.

STEP STEP STEP

"¡VINCENT!" Gritó su esposa desde la otra habitación. Se podía escuchar por los pasillos la mezcla de pisadas humanas y robóticas.

Alguien había entrado a la casa. Rápidamente tomó una Glock que le había dado Sousuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. "¡Escóndanse!" Gritó mientras se colocaba al costado de la puerta.

Su muerte no era una opción ni para él ni para Amalgam, no se podía dar el lujo de 'morir heroicamente', tenía un papel importante que desempeñar y una familia que proteger. Así que empuñó con fuerza el arma y se dispuso a combatir.

CRASH CRASH SLASH SLASH

AGGHHHH UGHHHHH AHHHHH

Justo antes de salir de la habitación para enfrentar a la armada de Amalgam escuchar el sonido de metal siendo despedazado y gritos de dolor.

Se asomó por un costado de la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntó un conocido pelirrojo… sujetando una espada ensangrentada con su mano derecha y su mano izquierda empuñada sobre los restos de un Alastor, el cual lucía como si hubiera explotado.

"¿Sorata?" Preguntó Vincent sorprendido.

El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu había exterminado a la cuadrilla de soldados y a los dos Alastors que los acompañaban. "Me imaginé que ustedes serían un blanco…" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras paseaba su mirada por los alrededores. "¿Tu esposa e hijo?" Cuestionó.

"E-están bien…" Respondió Vincent, incapaz de comprender como el espadachín había despedazado a los dos robots. "¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Cóm- ¡Cuidado!"

STEP STEP STEP CRASH

Un Alastor más apareció a las espaldas de Hiko preparándose para disparar su metralla. Lo único que Vincent pudo ver fue la figura de Sorata aparecer frente al Alastor, clavando su rodilla en el torso de éste y el metal salir volando por los aires. "Futae no Kiwami…" Murmuró el maestro espadachín.

Vincent quedó boquiabierto ante la escena. "Tú también eres un monstruo…" Murmuró.

El pelirrojo espadachín esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa. "Saquemos a tu familia de aquí"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Isla Mérida.

El Behemoth A, el cual enfrentaba Mao ya había tocado tierra. Lu mujer había utilizado gran parte de su energía en el sistema ECS y maniobras evasivas, así como ataques vía remota a través del ITCC-5.

"_Recomiendo abandonar la zona de combate inmediatamente"_ Dijo la AI del AS de Mao.

Esto en respuesta a su propio análisis de estado. Las balas de treinta milímetros habían atravesado las piernas del AS de Mao, destruyendo una gran parte de los músculos de plástico conductor con memoria, lo cual permitía moverse con gracia casi humana a los M9.

"¿Huir? ¡Ja! ¿A dónde demonios ir-"

"_Alerta de misiles. Cuatro en punto, distancia cuatro, misiles tres" Interrumpió_ la monótona voz de la AI.

La AI había activado el sistema de Control de Daños Automático para trata reprimir los daños y permitir que el AS continuara siendo funcional, pero no era suficiente, Mao intentó alejarse del lugar pero la pierna derecha del M9 cedió y se desplomó en consecuencia. "¡Mierda!"

Uso la metralla en la cabeza de su M9 contra los misiles atacantes, destruyendo a tiempo dos de éstos con la ráfaga, pero el tercero había avanzado demasiado por lo que Mao no tuvo más que la opción de evadir.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Logró maniobrar su AS para evadir el misil en el último segundo, pero solo había logrado rodar, por lo que la explosión la hizo volar por los aires en una parábola debido a la onda de impacto. "¡Aggghhh!"

"_Alerta de misil. Once en punto, distancia tres, tres misiles_" Advirtió nuevamente la AI.

Sentía como si sus órganos internos fueran a salirse de sus adentros, pero no podía ceder, logró ponerse de pie, dejando que la AI se encargara de recalibrar los movimientos de los músculos dañados y comenzó a alejarse.

Atacó mientras corría y logró destruir uno de los misiles en el proceso, luego activó el ECS, para dejar una huella de calor que debían seguir los misiles para finalmente cambiar a modo camuflaje, con lo que logró engañar a sus dos confundidos misiles enemigos restantes… los cuales la lanzaron por los aires al explotar en su cercanía.

Esa maniobra tuvo un costo, al vaciar su condensador de energía los sistemas dejaron de responder. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" Gruñó mientras esperaba que el condensador fuera recargado nuevamente, lo cual tomaba un par de segundos… y los segundos eran preciosos tomando en cuenta que el Behemoth se encontraba apuntando en su dirección.

Al recuperar la energía intentó ponerse de pie pero fue imposible; en esa última explosión los músculos de sus dos piernas fueron totalmente destruidos. Solo le quedaba un arma, su rifle de asalto, así que lo levantó y comenzó a disparar contra el Behemoth, el cual se acercaba con paso firme hacia ella.

"Así que esto es todo… ¿huh?" Murmuró con tono solemne mientras seguía disparando.

El piloto del Behemoth se había percatado de la inhabilidad de moverse de Mao, por lo que no se molestó en disparar... prefirió acortar la distancia lentamente, reflejando los ataques de Mao con su Lambda Driver y finalmente quedar de pie frente al destruido M9.

La mujer sabía con claridad cuál era el destino que le esperaba al ver la sombra del enorme pie del Behemoth sobre ella. Las extremidades y torso del M9 serían destrozados con ella dentro. "Que porquería…" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando su destino.

Pasaron varios instantes, pero la muerte y el sonido de metal siendo despedazado jamás llegó. Su cuerpo se sacudió por un instante y se escuchó el sonido de metal golpear con las piedras de la isla.

BANG BANG BANG

Vio por la pantalla que su AS era cargado por el M9 del Liuteniente Castero, quien la rescató en el último momento y en ese mismo instante tres proyectiles se impactaron contra la cabeza del Behemoth, cortesía de Kurtz.

"¿Mao? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Castero por la radio.

BANG BANG CRASH CRASH

Mao no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando su AS cayó al piso junto con el AS del Liuteniente, el Behemoth había disparado una enorme ráfaga de balas de treinta milímetros contra ellos y había lastimado los músculos de las piernas del M9 que la cargaba, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Kurtz, por su parte, no dejó de disparar a la cabeza del Behemoth, sus ataques eran ciertamente inefectivos, pero han de ver sido muy molestos para el titánico robot ya que éste dejó salir un rugido y dirigió hacia el francotirador el enorme cañón de su brazo derecho.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

El cañón se tornó de un color rojo brillante, preparando el descomunal ataque, pero en ese instante Kurtz hizo una más de sus hazañas.

BANG BOOOOOOOOOOM

Una bala de su sniper-cannon penetró en el cañón haciéndolos explotar y volando el brazo derecho del Behemoth.

RUUUARRRGH

"_¡Gotcha!"_ Escucharon a Kurtz exclamar divertido por la radio mientras el titán rugía furioso. _"¡Otro más!"_

"_Mao, te dejaré aquí, abandona tu unidad y vuelve al Thatha de Danann_" Dijo Costero mientras depositaba el M9 detrás de un enorme cúmulo de piedras.

"¿En que están pensando? ¡Debemos de esc-!"

"_¡Es una orden!"_ Exclamó Costero, interrumpiéndola. Dicho eso el M9 volvió a batalla y a encarar al Behemoth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai.

"Un asesino…" Dijo Kurama con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Cada uno de ellos…"

Kyoko quedó en shock por unos momentos, pasando su temerosa mirada por sus dos compañeros de clases.

"Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora…" Dijo Kurama, su tono de voz para nada descontrolado a pesar de su situación. "…debo decir que estoy sorprendido, realmente ustedes dos son peligrosos"

"¿Peligrosos? Tus estúpidos aliados se han puesto en fila para que me encargara de cada uno de ellos" Respondió Sousuke.

"Tienes una lengua muy pedante Sagara Sousuke, o debería decir… ¿Kashim?" Dijo Kurama con malicia.

Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon peligrosamente y desenvainó su espada clavando unos milímetros de la punta de ésta en la nuca del mercenario. "Guarda silencio…" Amenazó con voz macabra.

Sousuke sujetó el brazo de Shinji, ganándose la mirada confundida de éste a lo que respondió negando con la cabeza.

"Saquemos a Tokiwa del techo, aquí somos blanco fácil para los francotiradores…" Dijo el joven de cara cortada.

"¿Qué hago con él?" Preguntó Shinji. En realidad quería decir '¿Me deshago de él?' pero no enfrente de la aterrada chica de lentes.

"El vendrá con nosotros…" Replicó el mercenario. "…tiene suerte de que su vida nos es de utilidad"

"Dejen de parlotear y salgamos de aquí…" Intervino Wraith ayudando a la chica de lentes a ponerse de pie. "…esta chica nuececita ayuda"

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, Kurama se encontraba al frente de todos, se convertiría en un escudo humano en caso de ser necesario e iba seguido por Shinji, quien lo interceptaría si intentaba algo 'gracioso'.

Detrás de Shinji iba Wraith, seguida de Kyoko; y hasta el final se encontraba Sousuke, cuidando sus espaldas.

Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a donde daba con el Shinji se asomó por un costado, para asegurar que no hubiera moros en la costa. "Está despejado" Dijo el cazador. "Entremos al primer salón…"

El grupo entró al salón rápidamente y Sousuke se dirigió a la chica de lentes, quien se había permanecido en silencio en el corto trayecto; estaba perdida en su miedo y tren de pensamientos.

"Tokiwa, mantén la calma, ya pronto estarás a salvo…" Dijo el chico de cara cortada.

La joven estudiante giró su vacía mirada hacia su compañero de clase, los ojos de éste destellaban de un color verde.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucedió Sagara?" Preguntó Kurama. "Gauron estaría decepcionado… yo, como alguien de tu misma ocupación, estoy desconcertado…" El mercenario había tomado asiento en uno de los pupitres y era vigilado por Wraith y Shinji, este último frunció el ceño y estrechó sus ojos.

CLIC

El cazador desenvainó su espada un par de centímetros, empujándola hacia arriba con su dedo pulgar. Pero la amenaza no significó nada para el mercenario de Amalgam.

"¿Decepcionado por no ser alguien como ustedes? ¿Qué toma como rehenes a los estudiantes de una escuela de preparatoria?" Replicó Sousuke desarmando el circuito de la bomba, ya solo le tomaría unos momentos más.

"No vas a llamarme cobarde ¿o sí?" Murmuró Kurama dejando salir una leve carcajada. "Señorita, este hombre frente a usted es un asesino profesional, trabaja para unidad especial de mercenarios y se especializa en armas y tácticas…"

Sousuke no alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Kyoko, pero por la forma en que comenzó a estremecerse sabía que la chica tenía miedo. Miedo de él. "¿Sagara-kun?"

"Este hombre puede matar tan fácil como respirar" El mercenario tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Sí, se encargaría de que nadie que vivía en la paz que había encontrado Sousuke en Tokyo-3 quisiera volver a relacionarse con alguien como él.

Fue hasta después de esas palabras cuando la chica de coletas finalmente observó con más detenimiento al chico. Finalmente se percató de la tierra y sangre que cubrían el rostro, manos y ropas del chico de cara cortada y no pudo evitar sentir miedo por esta persona que ella pensó conocer bien durante todo este tiempo.

El mercenario ignoró las palabras de Kurama, finalmente había encontrado el circuito que debía de cortar desactivar el detonador. "Está hecho, ya pronto saldrás de aquí…" Dijo mientras retiraba la bomba del cuerpo de Kyoko.

"¿No hubiera sido más fácil entregar a la chica? Hubiéramos podido evitar todo esto" Dijo Kurama sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Dónde está Kana-chan?" Preguntó Kyoko.

"Ella está a salvo…" Respondió el mercenario dejando el explosivo en el piso y extendiendo su mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Si lo piensas bien todo esto es culpa tuya y de esa chica… ustedes sabían que esto pasaría en alg-"

CRAASH

"¡Ughhh!"

La cabeza y espalda de Kurama se impactaron con el piso y el pupitre cayó sobre él. Wraith no lo iba dejar que siguiera hablando. Kyoko había dado un salto al escuchar la aparatosa caída y miró con miedo a la mujer y a Shinji.

"Lo peor es que sabes que te queremos con vida…" Gruñó Wraith obteniendo una sonrisa engreída por parte del mercenario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo.

"Asuka, ¿Has visto a Ikari-kun?" Preguntó Hikari mientras buscaba por los alrededores. El chico había salido del salón de clases unos segundos antes de que se activara la alarma de incendios y no lo habían vuelto a ver.

"Debe de estar con Sagara…" Respondió Asuka encogiendo los hombros pero pasando su mirada por los alrededores. La pelirroja sabía que algo andaba mal, desde la noche anterior en que Shinji fue al departamento de Sousuke, pero al volver no le había dicho nada.

Habían pasado tan solo un par de minutos desde que salieron de sus aulas y les fue indicado que se retiraran a la explanada noroeste de la escuela, especificando que se alejaran lo más posible de los edificios del ala norte del colegio, por lo que se replegaron contra la barda del lada oeste.

Los profesores no estaban seguros de cómo proceder, estaban confundidos por la alerta repentina que había hecho Atsunobu Hayashimizu y se encontraban discutiendo con él en ese momento.

"Hikari, ven conmigo…" Dijo Asuka con su mirada en el grupo de profesores que rodeaban al presidente del consejo estudiantil. Hikari giró su mirada hacia donde observaba la pelirroja y asintió en silencio, caminando tras de ella.

"¿Dónde está Sagara en este momento?" Cuestionó el furioso subdirector.

"Lo desconozco, probablemente conteniendo el derrame del material químico" Respondió tranquilo Atsunobu Hayashimizu.

"Pero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse el día de hoy a clases, espero que no haya involucrado a Chidori-san" Refunfuñó la profesora Eri.

"No es momento para discutir esto, desconozco la veracidad de la alarma de Sagara, pero debemos abrir las puertas para que los estudiantes salgan de aquí…" Dijo Atsunobu exasperado. Asuka y Hikari no lo habían visto jamás usar ese tono de voz.

CRASH

BANG BANG BANG

KYAAAA

"¡TODOS AL SUELO!"

BANG BANG BANG

Giraron sus miradas hacia la pared del ala oeste; se había escuchado una explosión seguida de una ráfaga de disparos. Una cuadrilla de sujetos con uniformes militares negros entraron disparando sus armas al aire y golpeando a los estudiantes a su paso.

"Por Dios…" Murmuró Asuka. Una decena de soldados desconocidos había comenzado a rodear al alumnado mientras disparaban y gritaban de forma amenazante.

"¡Asuka-chan!" Exclamó Hikari jalando la manga de su uniforme, ésta ya se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con una expresión aterrada en su rostro. "¡No te quedes de pie! ¡Cúbrete!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Miserable bastardo!" Exclamó Shinji furioso mientras empuñaba su espada con fuerza.

"¿No esperaban realmente que todo sería así de sencillo o sí?" Replicó Kurama sonriente. Podía sentir como el aire de su alrededor se tornaba frío y seco, y la presencia del joven espadachín emanaba un aura asesina.

"Yo puedo encargarme de todos ellos…" Murmuró Shinji desenvainando su espada.

"Negativo" Respondió Sousuke conteniendo su propia furia. "Aun con tu velocidad será imposible que no haya disparos y alguien salga herido… probablemente haya francotiradores y apoyo enemigo"

"Tenemos que hacer algo…" Murmuró Shinji desesperado. Las palabras de Sousuke eran ciertas, eran demasiadas cosas en su contra.

"Ikari, debiste registrarme debidamente después de noquearme…" Dijo Kurama con un aire tranquilo. Shinji le lanzó una mirada asesina. "…porque mis soldados saben que estoy bien y donde estoy en este momento. Además comenzarán a ejecutar rehenes en unos minutos…"

Wraith y Shinji giraron sus miradas hacia Sousuke, esperando la decisión de éste. "¿Sagara?" Preguntó el cazador antes de girar su mirada hacia la ventana.

"No necesito pedirles sus armas, ni el detonador, ni mucho menos que desactives ese extraño y colorido sistema tuyo…" Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Sousuke con eso último. "…Ustedes están a nuestra merced"

Sousuke, Shinji y Wraith, todos lo querían muerto en este momento pero ya no podían hacer nada.

"Vamos…" Dijo Kurama comenzando a caminar por los pasillos.

Una espía coreana entrenada para matar y camuflarse detrás de las líneas enemigas, un mercenario con el sistema Lambda Driver integrado en su cuerpo y un espadachín con capacidades inhumanas… en este momento ninguno de ellos era reto alguno para éste hombre que había aprisionado a cientos de inocentes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos después.

"¿Sagara e Ikari?"

"¿Ikari-kun?"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

Asuka giró su mirada al escuchar murmullos de sus compañeros, todos ellos se encontraban en el piso, algunos arrodillados, otros en posición fetal; unos instantes después vio a la distancia cinco figuras, tres de ellas eran conocidas. "¿Tokiwa?" Murmuró al ver terror en los ojos de la chica de coletas por la escena que presenciaba.

Luego centró su mirada en Sousuke por unos instantes, notando el destello verde que emanaba de sus ojos y una tenue aura azul a su alrededor.

Su mirada pasó a Shinji, quien tenía una expresión de furia y frustración en su rostro.

Una mujer desconocida caminaba junto a ellos, y ésta tenía una expresión similar a la de Shinji. Pero frente a ellos cuatro caminaba un hombre de corto cabello gris con un paso despreocupado y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El mercenario de Amalgam se detuvo frente a los aterrorizados rehenes y sonrió antes de girarse hacia Sousuke y sus aliados, quienes se encontraban a un par de metros a sus espaldas.

"Me alegra que se den cuenta de la posición en que están…" Dijo Kurama sonriente.

No tenía ningún caso llegar a la escena apuntando un arma a la sien del mercenario de Amalgam, éste tenía la ventaja y eran ellos quienes debían rogar por las vidas de sus compañeros de clases.

"No me fue brindado ningún AS a mí como apoyo ya que están ocupados destruyendo las bases de Mithrill…" Explicó Kurama tranquilo, los ojos de Sousuke se estrecharon. "…sumando que tu AS ya fue destruido por Lord Leonard"

"Deja de balbucear y di tus condiciones" Gruñó Sousuke.

La sonrisa del mercenario de Amalgam se amplió al ver la furia del chico de cara cortada. "Tú me darás la ubicación de Kaname Chidori y nosotros no mataremos a todos tus compañeros…"

Sousuke se quedó sin palabras… realmente no tenía alternativa. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, la indecisión del chico de cara cortada era evidente.

"¿Te das cuenta?" Murmuró Kurama. "Estás pensando en sacrificar cientos de vidas inocentes tan solo por una chica…" El hombre se giró hacia sus rehenes. "¿¡Se dan cuenta!? ¡Su compañero Sagara Sousuke solo tiene que decirme donde se encuentra Kaname Chidori y sus vidas serán perdonadas! ¿Acaso no soy justo y misericordioso?" Muchas de las miradas de los alumnos de Jindai se dirigieron a Sousuke en este instante.

"Sagara-kun…" Kyoko pudo ver la duda en los ojos de Sousuke. Solamente por ese instante se puso en los pies del mercenario, ella sabía de la relación cercana del chico con su amiga peli-azul; incluso ella titubearía en responder a eso.

"Obviamente corroboraremos la información antes de cumplir con nuestra parte del trato… ya nos quedó claro que no eres de fiar" Agregó Kurama.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En los edificio aledaños.

Varios sujetos con ropas militares se desplazaban por las escaleras de diversos edificios aledaños a la zona 'en jaque' de Jindai. Cargaban grandes estuches consigo además de su equipamiento de combate.

Ingresaron a diversos departamentos y miraron por las ventanas, notando a la distancia los eventos que se desenvolvían en Jindai.

Debían ser veloces, ya que los bomberos y la policía llegarían pronto por la alarma que se había disparado en la escuela. Respecto a Sección 4, ellos no serían ningún problema.

"_Aquí Alfa, objetivo once en punto, referencia norte…"_ Dijo uno de los soldados por la radio.

"_Gamma, objetivo dos en punto, referencia norte…"_ Informó otro soldado.

"_Aquí Epsilon, objetivo seis en punto, referencia norte…"_ Dijo un tercero.

"Negativo, épsilon, negativo… ese es el blanco de Pi, busca otro objetivo…"

"_Aquí Epsilon, Roger, cambiando objetivo…"_

"Dense prisa, tenemos poco tiempo" Ordenó el solado preparandose para disparar su sniper. Los demás soldados informaban a través de la radio sus objetivos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Explanada Noroeste del Colegio Jindai.

"¿Qué sucede Sagara?" Preguntó Kurama sonriendo con malicia. "Tal vez nececitemos aplicar el viejo proverbio de 'matar a uno para advertir a cien'"

PLIC

El hombre tronó sus dedos y el mercenario a su próxima derecha rápidamente se volvió hacia los alumnos y sacó a rastras una chica.

"¡Deja a esa chica!" Exclamó Sousuke, el sudor corría por su frente y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Detente! ¡Maldición!" Gruñó Shinji empuñando su espada.

"¡Mayu-chan!" Gritó Kyoko cubriendo su boca con su mano y reprimiendo un sollozo.

"Yo guardaría esa espada joven Ikari…" Advirtió Kurama mientras movía su dedo índice frente a él de forma negativa. "…alguien podría salir herido"

La chica era Mayuko Uchida, una amiga de Kaname y compañera de clase de Sousuke. "¡Sagara-kun!" Gritó aterrada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. "¡Por favor!" Su captor la sujetaba del cabello y apuntaba un arma a su sien.

Sousuke bajó su mirada, derrotado… realmente era como lo había dicho Atsunobu Hayashimizu, se había aferrado a un estilo de vida al que no pertenecía, esta era la prueba de que no podía seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. "De acuerdo…" Murmuró. "…déjala ir, te diré donde está Chidori"

"Sabía que podíamos entendernos…" Respondió Kurama.

"¡Dejen a esa chica en paz! ¡Yo tomaré su lugar!" Se escuchó una voz masculina a las espaldas de Kurama.

Todos los soldados de Amalgam apuntaron inmediatamente sus armas al hombre que estaba de pie entre los estudiantes. "¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora!" Gritaban furiosos los mercenarios mientras se preparaban para disparar.

Kurama se giró hacia el sujeto y lo observó con curiosidad por unos instantes. "Un acto muy heroico para ser solo alguien de intendencia…" Se burló. "…vuelve a tu lugar y no nos causes problemas"

El hombre de intendencia, vestía un overol y una gorra, se quedó de pie por unos instantes, en silencio. "¡Obedece o mataremos a esta chica!" Exclamó furioso uno de los terroristas, pero el intendente solamente esbozó una confiada sonrisa y se quitó su gorra.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como plato al ver el parche en su ojo y la larga cola de caballo de color castaño que había pasado por alto. "Ikari… seis, siete, ocho y nueve son todos tuyos"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Nadie de Amalgam pudo reaccionar. Todos los captores, uno por uno, se desplomaron con huecos en sus cabezas; pedazos de sangre, sesos y cráneo se embarraron en el piso y en los cuerpos de los aterrados estudiantes.

Kurama, desconcertado, giró su mirada y vio como sus secuaces se desplomaban al ser disparados por francotiradores. En las afueras se podía escuchar que sus tropas estaban entablando combate… pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que a oscuridad lo envolviera al sentir un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Ahí todo se tornó oscuro para él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji no perdió ningún momento para atacar… su primer blanco fue Kurama, a quien golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza con a empuñadura de su espada.

SLASH

Su espada cortó limpiamente el cuello del mercenario de Amalgam que aprisionaba a Mayuko, pero asegurándose de alejar el cañón del arma de la sien de la chica para que no fuera a disparase por reflejo nervioso del ahora muerto terrorista.

SWIFF SWIFF SWIFFF SWIFF SWIFFF

Pero ese primer terrorista aun no se desplomaba al piso, descabezado, cuando decenas de ondas de aire salieron disparadas desde el filo de su espada e impactándose contra los otros dos enemigos que le había 'asignado' Pip.

Todo lo veía en cámara lenta. Sus cuatro blancos ya habían sido abatidos, así que giró su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba de pie entre los estudiantes… En una seña de confianza y superioridad, el mercenario de los Wild Geese se encontraba ahí, de pie en medio del caos.

Pero luego giró su mirada hacia el hueco en la barda por el que habían ingresado los hombres de Amalgam al Colegio Jindai y vio que las tropas enemigas se querían replegar dentro del colegio… alguien estaba combatiendo con ellos allá afuera. "No lo harán…" Murmuró lanzándose al ataque.

En una fracción de segundo cubrió la distancia y llegó a la apertura en la barda. Tres solados estaban ingresando y ninguno de ellos supo que fue lo que los mató… simplemente sus cuerpos cayeron despedazados al piso.

Había más soldados fuera, pero estaban tomando cobertura… había fuego cruzado, la calle y los edificios aledaños se habían convertido en una zona de combate.

"No podemos sacar a los alumnos a la calle, ni devolverlos a las instalaciones por la amenaza de bomba…" Dijo Pip a sus espaldas, quien se abría paso entre los estudiantes y se acercaba a él.

"Gracias Bernadotte-san…" Agradeció el cazador.

El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No hay nada que agradecer… a decir verdad esta es una situación que ya esperaba que ocurriera, y al escuchar esta mañana de los enfrentamientos en varias zonas de la ciudad decidí que debía movilizar a mis tropas… era algo seguro que el Colegio Jindai sería un blanco"

"Tenemos que vigilar los alrededores para evitar que se nos rodeen las tropas enemigas…" Dijo Shinji pasando su mirada por el campus, buscando zonas de acceso.

"No creo que sea necesario…" Respondió Pip. "Sección-4 nos está ayudando a flanquear a los enemigos" Una sonrisa maliciosa se postró en su rostro. "Están rodeados y esta entrada en la barda es su única escapatoria"

Los dos giraron sus miradas hacia el hueco en la pared. Era seguro que nadie ingresaría por ahí o que viviría para contarlo.

CRASH

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y la tierra a sus pies se estremeció; sus miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a la columna de polvo que se desprendió del area de las canchas del colegio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Isla Mérida.

El combate finalmente había llegado al interior de la base y todo el personal se había tomado armas, preparándose para combatir.

Una gran parte de la base había sido destruida por el mismo personal de Mithrill, eso era mucho mejor a que el enemigo se apoderara de ésta.

Los gritos y disparos de armas llegaban al centro de control y era evidente que éste caería dentro de poco. Así que todos salieron de ahí y comenzaron a dirigirse al Tuatha de Danann.

Uno de los problemas era que las comunicaciones internas de la base estaban destruidas por lo que Tessa no podía enviar la orden de retirada en Broadcast. Sin duda habría gente que no le sería posible llegar al submarino a tiempo para la evacuación.

Tessa corría por los pasillos, arma en mano, acompañada por el Marino Yan mientras que Kalinin se quedaba en la retaguardia, combatiendo.

"¡Por aquí!" Exclamó un maltrecho Yan mientras se abría paso a través de la base y protegiendo a Tessa.

Muchos de los caminos ya habían sido bloqueados por derrumbes, incendios o simplemente fuego enemigo imposible de combatir. Además la estructura de la base había sido comprometida, así que el enemigo conocía la base también como ellos.

"¡Rayos!"

BANG SPLAT

El enemigo ya los anticipaba y al girar en una esquina se encontraron con soldados enemigos, no obstante Yan tuvo oportunidad de disparar e incrustar una bala en el cráneo de uno de los enemigos.

No obstante, los enemigos restantes dejaron salir ráfagas contra el soldado y llenando su torso de balas… Pero a pesar de eso Yan se mantuvo en pie con sangre escurriendo de su boca.

"Capitana…" Murmuró Yan alzando su arma y disparando a un segundo enemigo que cayó muerto. "…corra"

BANG BANG BANG

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del soldado, los soldados enemigos dispararon sin piedad contra Yan y éste se desplomó.

Tessa, después de avanzar unos metros, se giró hacia los enemigos, elevó su arma y disparó hacia el tumulto de enemigos. No supo cuantos enemigos abatió, pero los restantes rápidamente llegaron a donde estaba ella y le quitaron su arma al patearle las manos.

"¿Esta chica es su líder?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Parece… divirtámonos un poco con ella, matémosla después" Respondió otro sonriendo con malicia.

"De acuerdo, desvístanla" Dijo un tercero.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Casquillos de munición saltaron por todos lados y los soldados se desplomaron ensangrentados al ser golpeados por una ráfaga de balas por sus espaldas. El olor de pólvora, sangre y muerte impregnaba el lugar.

"¿Melissa?" Preguntó Tessa, mirando a la mujer frene a ella. Mao tenía una metralleta en mano y vestía sus ropas de piloto AS.

"Salgamos de aquí" Respondió la mujer mirando a sus alrededores.

"Yan est-"

"A salvo, tiene un chaleco antibalas" Replicó la mujer acercándose al joven que había defendido a su amiga hacia unos momentos. "Tiene un disparo en la pierna y en el estómago… pero es un SRT, así que no debería de ser un problema, ¿No es así Yan?"

"Ugh… hehehehe" Rió Yan reprimiendo el dolor y tratándose de poner de pie.

"¿Te puedes poner de pie?" Cuestionó Tessa.

"Hai…estoy bien. ¡Ugh!" Respondió mientras forcejeaba, pero al estar a punto de ergirse perdió sus fuerzas y colapsó, para su suerte, Tessa y Mao lo sujetaron a tiempo.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" Preguntó Mao mientras caminaban por los pasillos lo más rápido que podían.

"El Comandante Kalilin se quedó atrás…" Respondió la whispered solemnemente. "…y Castero también"

Melissa sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó la quijada. Tenía que resguardar a la Capitana y salir con vida de aquí para que el sacrificio de su compañero no fuera en vano.

"Desconocemos el estado de Weber y Groseaux…" Dijo titubeante la joven Capitana. "…pero con la situac-"

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando se pelea en una pelea perdida…" Interrumpió Mao, su voz a punto de quebrarse. "Los haré pagar por esto…" Gruñó por lo bajo, su voz cargada de veneno.

"Ese era mi plan también…" Respondió Tessa. Ganándose una carcajada por parte de Mao, la primera en mucho tiempo.

"Te quiero Tessa" Dijo la mujer, en verdad la quería, la whispered era como una hermana pequeña para ella.

"Yo también Melissa…" Respondió Tessa.

"Umm… ehh…" Yan no sabía que decir en este tipo de situaciones, mucho menos con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

"Ya casi llegamos" Lo tranquilizó Mao.

Podían escuchar la voz de alguien gritando y dando órdenes a unos cuantos metros a la distancia y unos segundos después llegaron al muelle del submarino.

Sus ojos e abrieron como platos. La tripulación estaba lista para abordar el Thuatha de Danann… todos se encontraban en una formación perfecta de tres líneas frente al submarino.

"¡Todos atentos!" Exclamó Richard Mardukas al notar la presencia de la Capitana. Las dos mujeres y el herido soldado se acercaron a la formación de personal.

"¿Manteniendo la disciplina incluso en un momento como éste?" Preguntó Tessa sonriendo ampliamente a su segundo en comando.

El hombre de serias facciones había mantenido en orden a la tripulación hasta el momento de su llegada. Era algo realmente admirable.

"Así es, Capitán" Respondió el hombre con seriedad. "La disciplina es aun más importante en este tipo de situaciones"

A la distancia se podía escuchar el sonido de los disparos y aun tenían Behemoths que combatir.

"¡Todos el mundo a sus posiciones de combate!" Exclamó Tessa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Espacio aéreo de Tokyo-3. Unos minutos antes.

"_Nos encontramos sobre Tokyo-3, a una altura de cinco mil metros, tiempo de llegada dos minutos…"_ Dijo la voz del capitán. El joven se encontraba sentado en el oscuro hangar, ajustando su traje de piloto AS.

"Buen trabajo, abordaré desde aquí…" Respondió a través de la radio.

"Lord Leonard, ¿realmente necesita ir usted?" Cuestionó una chica frente a él, era Sabine Refunio, quien lo observaba con preocupación. "Nosotros podemos encargarnos…" Agregó mientras dirigía su mirada por una fracción de segundo al hombre sentado entre las sombras en el fondo del hangar.

"Creo que nececito ejercitarme de vez en cuando…" Respondió Leonard mientras giraba su mirada a su cuerpo cubierto por el traje de piloto AS. "Además las cosas se han salido de control, será mejor que intervenga" Agregó antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el AS que se encontraba acuclillado unos metros atrás.

"Con cuidado…" Murmuró Sabine.

"Lo haré… volveré pronto" Fue lo último que dijo Leonard. Después de eso la chica se limitó a observar en silencio como el whispered trepaba el poderoso AS Belial.

"¿Estoy seguro que intervendrás?" Dijo el hombre sentado entre las sombras con un tono de voz divertido.

"Solo si las cosas se salen de control…" Respondió la chica.

"Leonard-sama no aprecia que lo desobedezcan" Dijo divertido el hombre.

"Si es por la vida de Leonard-sama no importa. No soy como tú, Casper"

En ese momento el hangar se sacudió cuando las compuertas se abrieron… varios miles de metros abajo se podía apreciar la ciudad de Tokyo-3.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pero de alguna forma todo se encontraba bajo control de nuevo.

Sousuke pasó su mirada sobre su aterrados compañeros de escuela, algunos de ellos lo miraban cuestionante y con miedo.

"Asistiré en el combate externo…" Dijo Sousuke a Wraith, quien había permanecido de pie y en silencio a su costado.

"Yo me encargaré de Kurama" Replicó la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el inconsciente mercenario de Amalgam. "Corrimos con suerte…" Murmuró.

"Hai" Respondió el chico de cara cortada mientras se alejaba y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban Shinji y Pip.

No podía quedarse ahí, había muchas cosas que quería pensar y decir, pero simplemente no podía en este momento… no podía encarar a sus amigos de Jindai.

CRASH

En ese momento todas las miradas de los presentes se centraron en la dirección de los campos del Colegio; de ahí provino un poderoso estruendo y una enorme columna de polvo se elevaba en el aire.

"¿Ahora qué…?" Murmuró Sousuke. Esperaba que fuera la detonación de una de las dinamitas plantadas por Amalgam, prefería eso mil veces más que un AS.

Pero sus esperanzas murieron pronto, ya que unos instantes después logró divisar entre el polvo una figura humanoide y un par de ojos brillantes. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Ese AS…!" La batalla de Rumania llegó a su mente en ese instante, rápidamente giró su mirada hacia Shinji. "¡Ikari! ¡Debemos detenerlo hasta que todos puedan ser evacuados de aquí!" Exclamó antes de devolver su mirada al frente.

SWIFF

Sousuke sintió una ligera ventisca casi instante. "Es ese sujeto…" Murmuró Shinji, quien ya se encontraba a un costado de él, con su mirada pegada en el AS que salía de la columna de polvo. "…el inició todo esto" Había un borde peligroso en su tono de voz.

"Ikari…" Murmuró Sousuke, sus ojos estrechándose amenazantemente en dirección del AS enemigo. "…hay que atacar sin restricciones, sin remordimientos..."

FIIIIZZZ

Shinji solo miró de costado a su amigo de cara cortada cuando éste desplegó un aura de color azul. "No lo habrá…" Respondió Shinji.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka se puso de puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. A su lado se encontraba Hikari, aterrada, arrodillada en el piso y cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos.

Localizó a Shinji sin dificultad, esté tenía su espada desenvainada y el filo manchado de sangre; a sus pies se encontraban los cuerpos de unos terroristas bañados en su propia sangre. Pip, quien realmente la sorprendió al aparecer entre los estudiantes, se encontraba junto a Shinji.

CRASH

Al igual que todos, giró su mirada hacia donde vino el estruendo y notó la columna de polvo que se elevaba. En su línea de vista se encontraba el mercenario de cara cortada, observando en la misma dirección. "¡Ikari! ¡Debemos detenerlo hasta que todos puedan ser evacuados de aquí!" Vio que exclamó Sousuke girando su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Shinji y Pip.

SWIFF

Vio un as de color negro desplazarse velozmente y la figura de Shinji apareció junto a Sousuke, sujetando su ensangrentada espada con su mano derecha.

La alemana notó el breve intercambio entre los dos chicos pero no pudo escuchar lo que decían debido a los gritos y llantos de los estudiantes de Jindai, algunos se encontraban aún en Shock.

Pero pronto Asuka sintió un frío aire envolverla y un miedo inexplicable apoderarse de ella. "Esto es…"

FIIIIIIIIIZ

Una imponente aura de color azul apareció alrededor de Sousuke, y unos instantes después un torbellino negro apareció alrededor de Shinji.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leonard Testarossa, el hombre que secuestró a sus amigos pilotos Eva, convirtió a Kaname Chidori en su blanco, casi mata a Sousuke Sagara y puso en peligro a todos sus compañeros del Colegio Jindai en un ataque terrorista.

"Hay que atacar sin restricciones, sin remordimientos" Había dicho su amigo preparándose para atacar.

Sus habilidades con la espada no le serían suficientes, ni siquiera la técnica de ataque a distancia que acababa de aprender, solo sería un estorbo para Sousuke de esa forma…

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, todo a su alrededor se congeló.

"_¿Quieres poder? ¿No es así?"_ Dijo una oscura voz en su cabeza. No necesitaba cuestionar su origen, estaba seguro que era 'el'.

"Hai…" Respondió.

De alguna forma pudo visualizar la sonrisa invisible de la poderosa entidad y un momento después sintió como por su cuerpo fluía un enorme poder destructivo… un poder a su merced.

El tiempo comenzó a fluir normalmente de nuevo y se dio cuenta que un aura de color negro se había formado a su alrededor, girando en torno a él como un torbellino.

"A tu señal…" Murmuró Shinji.

Sousuke observó al enemigo en silencio por un instante. "Vamos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El mercenario sintió fluctuar su campo de gravedad en el momento que el aura negra apareció alrededor de Shinji.

"Vamos" Respondió después de permanecer en silencio por un segundo. No había sido una pausa dramática; por alguna razón su cuerpo se paralizó, sintió miedo invadirlo, pero, al ser alguien que ya había encarado la muerte en decenas de ocasiones, no tardó en sobrellevarlo.

SWIIFFF

La figura de Shinji se convirtió en un as de color negro que se dirigía hacia la zona de 'aterrizaje' del AS de Leonard Testarossa y, con éste, la presencia macabra.

Sousuke giró su mirada hacia sus compañeros de clase, sus ojos verde brillante se encontraron con los azul cielo de la Segunda Elegida por tan solo un instante, ésta se encontraba de pie unos metros detrás de él.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Wraith, quien estaba atando a Kurama, y finalmente hacia Pip Bernadotte.

"Ve…" Dijo éste. No logró escuchar sus palabras debido a la distancia pero había leído sus labios. "…yo me encargo"

El chico de cara cortada asintió en silencio, tomó rápidamente algunas de las armas de los enemigos muertos y emprendió su carrera hacia donde se encontraba el Belial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. Un poco antes.

"¿Has localizado a los chicos?" Preguntó una alarmada Misato mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en uno de los innumerables pasillos de la fortaleza subterránea. "¿No hay alumnos heridos?"

"_La situación den-BZZZZZ-olegio está bajo control por el momen-BZZZZZ-nadotte se infiltró y sus tropas mantienen a raya a los sol-BZZZZZ- de Amalgam…"_ Respondió Kaji desde el otro lado de la línea. La señal no era muy buena.

El agente de NERV había recibido una llamada unos minutos antes por parte del mercenario de los Wiild Geese, pidiéndole apoyo en el Colegio Jindai y explicándole la situación que se estaba desarrollando en la escuela. Previamente, cuando recibió la notificación de que la alarma de incendios de Jindai se había activado, Kaji había enviado un pequeño grupo de agentes pero los sistemas de comunicaciones estaban fallando demasiado y no podía contactar con ellos.

"¿Amalgam? ¡Kaji! ¡Responde!" Exclamó Misato al escuchar la última palabra del agente de larga cabellera.

"_Sí, Ikari nos está apoy-BZZZZZ-mbate, creo que termi-BZZZZZ-ronto"_Respondió Kaji. _"Te mantendré al t-"_

CRASH

Se escuchó un estruendo del otro lado de la línea antes de que ésta quedara en silencio.

BEEEP BEEEP

Su teléfono dio dos pitidos y un mensaje de 'DISCONNECTED' apareció en la pantalla. Ritsuko le había informado de las llamaras solares que se estaban desatando en esos momentos y que interrumpían las comunicaciones de radio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuera del Colegio Jindai.

CRASH

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Kaji dando un salto al escuchar un estruendo provenir del Colegio. Se encontraba tomando cobertura para evitar ser disparado por los hombres de Amalgam. Iba a continuar su comunicación con Misato, pero el agente giró su mirada cuestionante al teléfono al escuchar el tono de 'línea muerta'. "Malditos enlaces…" Gruñó. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó al aire con su mirada en la columna de polvo.

Sacó rápidamente un pequeño radio de onda corta que guardaba en sus bolsillos y lo acercó a su rostro. "Pip, ¿Qué rayos ocurre allá adentro?" Preguntó.

Estos sistemas de comunicaciones eran útiles en distancias muy cortas además de ser fáciles de interceptar, pero tenían la ventaja de ser mucho menos susceptibles a interferencias que muchos de los sistemas de comunicaciones digitales.

Antes de obtener una respuesta un sentimiento de miedo similar al de aquel momento en el Teatro de Tokyo-3 lo invadió y alcazó a ver a la distancia una columna de humo negro elevarse. "I-ikari…" Murmuró titubeante.

"_¡Debemos apresurarnos, hay un AS desconocido en los campos de Jindai! ¡Sagara e Ikari van a enfrentarlo, pero debemos sacar a los estudiantes lo más pronto posible!"_Respondió Bernadotte unos instantes después por la radio.

"_Dos chicos contra un AS…"_ Pensó Kaji desconcertado. "Este mundo se vuelve cada vez más loco…" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Canchas del Colegio Jindai.

"_Verificando sistemas"_ Dijo una voz robótica a través de los altavoces de la cabina.

"No es necesario" Respondió Leonard, mientras se reacomodaba en el asiento del piloto dentro de la cabina y pasaba su mirada por las pantallas, verificando las estadísticas que arrojaba el sistema operativo de su AS.

"_Iniciando activación de Lambda Driver…" _Anunció la AI.

Leoanrd asintió en silencio, la columna de humo a su alrededor comenzaba a despejarse así que giró su mirada hacia donde la retroalimentación de los sensores externos del Belial le indicaban que se encontraba el alumnado de Jindai.

Por fuera se escuchaba el chillido del motor del AS al iniciar la activación del Lambda Driver y los peculiares destellos que acompañaban a éste.

"Sagara Sousuke e Ikari Shinji…" Murmuró. Una de las pantallas desplegaba en zoom la imagen de los dos chicos mirando en su dirección, a las espaldas de éstos se encontraban los estudiantes de la escuela.

Giró su mirada a otra pantalla del AS, la cual desplegaba la información del combate que ocurría fuera del Colegio, donde sus tropas estaban atrapadas al ser atacados por dos frentes. "…fue una buena decisión el venir aquí"

"_Alerta. Una fuente de energía desconocida se aproxima a gr-"_

CRASH

Leonard alcanzó a ver por una de las cámaras un as de color negro acercarse a él. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero una columna de energía oscura salía disparada en su dirección. Leonard se mantuvo tranquilo, sonriendo con calma, por reflejo extendió el brazo derecho de su AS y elevó su Lambda Driver en forma defensiva.

"_Analizando…"_ Dijo la AI.

Pero la plácida sonrisa de su rostro duró tan solo unos instantes cuando vio que la extraña energía comenzó a engullir su defensa. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué rayos…?"

CRASH CRASH

Tuvo que esquivar la columna de energía lanzándose de espaldas y dejando que ésta se fuera de largo sobre él.

"_Tipo de energía desconocida. Imposible de analizar" _Dijo la AI.

"_Anuló el pozo gravitacional del Lambda Driver y pasó a través de éste…"_ Pensó Leonard poniéndose de pié rápidamente y preparando los cañones de su AS. Enfocó su mirada en la figura que se encontraba de pie a unos metros de distancia frente a él.

"_Atención, signos de corrosión en la armadura de la extremidad derecha" _Anunció nuevamente la voz robótica a través de los altavoces.

"Corrosión…" Murmuró el whispered, mientras analizaba en su mente al chico al que se enfrentaba.

"Ikari Shinji…" Llamó por los altavoces. La poca información que habían recopilado en Rumania le mostró escenas similares a las que presenciaba en este momento. "…tengo curiosidad, ¿qué tecnología estás utilizando?" Preguntó amigablemente.

"_Se percibe una alta interferencia electromagnética proviniendo del enemigo"_ Informó la AI.

Leonard podía ver los ojos negros del chico, y la remolinante aura negra que giraba en torno a él.

El espadachín se limitó a alzar su espada sobre su cabeza al tiempo que un remolino negro se formaba alrededor de la hoja.

SWIIIFFFF

"_Alerta. Se aproxima una segunda fuente de energía a las seis en punto"_ La AI no se refería al ataque de Shinji.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Leoanrd tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Shinji, usando el Lambda Driver para contenerlo un poco antes de salir de la línea de ataque, pero en ese mismo momento recibió tres impactos en la espalda de su AS.

"_Lambda Driver detectado…" _El whispered comenzaba a frustrarse de los comentarios obvios de la computadora del Belial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El mercenario no ocultó su sonrisa al ver como una columna de energía negra obligaba al Belial esquivar el ataque.

Eso era algo que no había visto, un AS con Lambda Driver verse obligado a evitar un ataque… quizá su suposición era correcta.

Cuando Shinji desplegó esa extraña energía a su alrededor al estar de pie a un lado de él, sintió fluctuar su campo gravitatorio… Esa energía negra de alguna forma podía penetrar a través de las defensas del Lambda Driver.

"_Ikari Shinji… tengo curiosidad, ¿qué tecnología estás utilizando?"_ Escuchó la voz de Leonard por los altavoces externos del Belial.

El sujeto era arrogante, actuando de forma tan familiar y amistosa después de amenazar a tanta gente cercana de ellos.

BANG BANG BANG

Disparó una ráfaga de balas y contuvo los proyectiles en el campo de fuerza a su alrededor en tres cúmulos, además, a sus espaldas se encontraba flotando una pequeña esfera de energía… Fairy Glitter.

La respuesta de Shinji a la pregunta de Leonard fue elevar su espada sobre su cabeza y atacar nuevamente. Sin duda Ikari se estaba conteniendo, aunque no sabía el motivo exacto de ello.

SWIIIFFFF

La columna de energía oscura viajó por los aires a toda velocidad como una ráfaga de viento cortante y el enemigo utilizó el Lambda Driver para retener y desviar el ataque de Shinji. "Ahora…" Murmuró.

FIIIIIZ FIIIIIZ FIIIIIZ

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Volaron fragmentos de la armadura posterior del hombro derecho del Belial y de parte de la espalda. Los tres proyectiles se habían impactado, sin duda Leonard estaba más preocupado en evitar el ataque de Shinji en ese momento y su concentración se centró al frente.

Esto acabaría rápido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Shinji vio al Belial sacudirse al recibir tres impactos por la espalda, cortesía de Sousuke, y el AS se giró rápidamente para atacar al mercenario.

Titubeó por un instante, podía sentir que su mirada se nublaba y que, del alguna forma, poco a poco su persona se iba disipando. Debía apresurarse o 'el' tomaría el control.

SWIIFFF SWIIFFF SWIIFFF

El cazador usó su velocidad sobrehumana para rodear a Leonard y disparar tres oscuras columnas de energía contra éste… desde tres direcciones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¿¡Que-!?"

CRASH CRASH CRASH

La cabina del Belial se sacudió violentamente y Leonard perdió el control de su AS. Las pantallas desplegaban múltiples regiones de su AS que habían sido golpeadas por la extraña energía con la que fue atacado.

CRASH BOOOOOOOOOM

"¡Aggghh!" Exclamó cuando su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente.

"_Alerta. Daños críticos en los músculos de pantorrilla interna. Corrosión en un doce por ciento de la armadura"_ La lista de reporte de daños continuó.

"Ya es suficiente…" Gruñó Leonard furioso, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente.

Giró su AS en el piso y rápidamente se puso de pie, guardando su distancia de los dos chicos. Las 'alas' en la parte posterior del Belial se extendieron tan solo un poco y emitieron miles de destellos de colores.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

El AS de nueva generación se encontraba suspendido un par de decenas de metros en el aire.

Leonard estaba en un dilema en este momento. La fortaleza del Beliel residía en su avanzada comprensión del Lambda Driver, utilizándolo para despedazar con las manos de su AS a sus enemigos, por lo que el AS no utilizaba armas convencionales.

Tendría que proceder de forma rápida… atacar y retroceder. Crear una onda de choque con su AS al golpear la tierra y hacer retroceder a los dos chicos, usar los fragmentos desprendidos para crear proyectiles como lo hacía Sousuke y finalmente retroceder al aire para evitar los ataques de Shinji con mayor velocidad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No tiene armas con que atacar…" Dijo Sousuke, a unos metros a su costado se encontraba Shinji, ambos dirigían sus miradas al AS que flotaba tranquilamente sobre sus cabezas, a unos cuantos metros de los edificios del colegio. "…solo tiene tres opciones"

El mercenario giró su mirada hacia Shinji y pudo notar en la expresión del chico que se encontraba en un combate interno para poder controlar lo que fuera que le brindaba esa misteriosa energía oscura.

"Nos atacará cuerpo a cuerpo…" Esa era la primera opción. "O bien, deberá imitar mi forma de ataque y hacer uso del Lambda Driver para acelerar proyectiles..."

Shinji giró su mirada hacia Sousuke aunque sus ojos parecieron permanecer inmóviles y con la mirada hacia el AS enemigo, esto se debía a que sus ojos eran negros en su totalidad. "¿Cuál es la tercera?" Cuestionó al notar el titubeo en Sousuke.

"Atacará a nuestros compañeros y exigir que nos rindamos…" Respondió el mercenario.

Sousuke no podía evitar encontrar curiosa esta situación, el AS con el que combatía en este momento había destruido con facilidad al Arbalest… sin embargo, se encontraba en jaque al pelear solamente contra dos chicos.

"No lo dejaremos hacer eso…" Gruñó Shinji frunciendo el ceño y empuñando su espada con fuerza, el un remolino negro comenzó a envolver la hoja de su espada.

Al mismo tiempo "Iie… Debemos terminar rápidamente. Ikari, necesito que destruyas su defensa a toda costa, una apertura lo suficientemente amplia para yo acabar con sus sistemas de control" Explicó Sousuke mientras descargaba un cartucho completo de cada una de sus metrallas para crear dos esferas de metal a su alrededor. Luego sustituyó los dos cartuchos usados. "¿Crees poder hacerlo?" A sus espaldas flotaba una pequeña esfera de energía.

"A tu señal…" Dijo Shinji en un tono bajo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"A tu señal…" Dijo Shinji con su mirada clavada en el AS sobre su cabeza.

"_Yo puedo destruirlo_…" Escuchaba una voz desde el fondo de su mente.

"_Destruirás todo"_ Respondió Shinji mentalmente. _"Eres un demonio"_

"_No tengo interés en tu insignificante planeta…"_ Replicó la oscura voz. _"Puedo quitarte el poder cuando yo desee y dejarte morir en combate"_

"_Y por alguna razón no lo has hecho aún"_ Fue la respuesta del cazador.

Shinji sabía claramente cómo funcionaba el sello de Abaddon; si él moría, Abaddon volvería a las tinieblas de donde no podría escapar a menos que fuera invocado por alguien más, esto último implicaría que no podría ser libre y su poder sería controlado por alguien más.

En estos momentos para el joven japonés toda era claro, utilizar el poder de Abaddon significaba arriesgarse a que la voluntad de éste se apoderara de él.

SWIIIFF

El destello de un proyectil salir disparado contra el Belial lo sacó de su debate interno y devolvió su atención a sus alrededores.

Esa era la señal.

Todo a su alrededor pareció moverse en cámara lenta al emprender su carrera hacia el edificio a sus costado, a sus espaldas se podía apreciar el proyectil lanzado por Sousuke dirigirse contra el Belial, el cual comenzaba a cambiar de postura y preparándose para atacar.

Saltó de una ventana a otra con suma facilidad, y de tres saltos llegó a la orilla superior del edificio, quedando a escasos metros de distancia del Belial, y usando el impulso y velocidad que ganó al subir saltó por los aires… ahora se encontraba sobre el AS, sujetando su espada sobre su cabeza con las dos manos y un aura negra remolineando en la hoja de esta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FIIIIIZ

Leonard evitó sin problemas el proyectil disparado por Sousuke utilizando el Lambda Driver, haciendo que este se desintegrara por fuerza de su campo de energía… pero ahora tenía otro problema. "Maldición…" Pensó, al ver en el radar del Belial como la energía sin clasificar emitida por Shinji se posicionó a sus espaldas en tan solo unos momentos… sin darle tiempo de maniobrar en el aire.

CRASH

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Leonard cuando su cabina se sacudió. La onda de energía oscura anuló el campo de energía del AS e hizo impacto directo con la parte posterior de éste. No volaron pedazos de metal por ningún lado, pero el ataque vaporizó parte de las 'alas' en la espalda del AS.

El Belial perdió estabilidad y el Whispered no pudo controlarlo, gran parte de las 'alas' habían sido vaporizadas, las cuales eran las que servían para dirigir la energía del Lambda Driver y darle la capacidad de levitar.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Dos proyectiles se impactaron contra el frente de su AS en el momento que descuidó su defensa, cortesía de Sousuke. Al mismo tiempo dos nuevas ondas de energía lo golpearon por la espalda, no importaba que hubiera centrado su defensa en la parte posterior… la oscura energía atravesaba el Lambda Driver.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó el joven whispered. Los controles dejaron de responder y el AS se dirigía de cabeza al piso.

CRAAASHHHH

"Ahhh… ahhhh… ahhhh" Dentro de la cabina todo se encontró oscuro por unos momentos antes de que las pantallas comenzaran a parpadear e iluminarla de nuevo.

"_Alerta, altos niveles de corrosión. El treinta por ciento de los muscul-"_

El whispered comenzó a ver todo en cámara lenta. Un sabor metálico llenó su boca y sintió un tibio escurrir por su rostro y por la comisura de su boca… su traje y los sistemas de seguridad de la cabina no pudieron absorber el impacto en su totalidad al fallar los sistemas.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

"_No puede ser…"_ Pensó. Los dos chicos no habían terminado, no iban a mostrar piedad ni darle tiempo de que se recuperara, y la cabina de su AS se sacudía violentamente mientras los dos chicos continuaban atacando. _"¡Levántate! ¡Aun puedes pelear!"_ Se ordenó mentalmente. En el fondo se podía escuchar la voz de la AI dando reportes de daños… pero uno en específico lo devolvió a la realidad.

"_Un agente desconocido a infiltrado los sistemas… está destruyendo los circuitos, iniciando Firewall de hardware para supresión"_

"¿Ahora qué…?"Cuestionó al sentir que los controles no funcionaban como debían.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke observó con satisfacción al Belial desplomarse e impactar de cabeza contra el piso. El ataque que recibió por sus espaldas fue sumamente efectivo, había anulado su AS y dañado su sistema de vuelo.

Pero no podía confiarse, ya había vaciado la mitad de los dos cartuchos y frente a él flotaban dos cúmulos de metal.

FIIIZZZ FIIIZZZ

CRASH CRASH

En el momento que atacó, casi de forma sincronizada, dos ondas de energía oscura golpearon junto con su ataque al Belial mientras este apenas trataba de orientarse, ya ni siquiera reincorporarse.

El cazador cayó en el extremo contrario y se preguntó por un instante porque éste no atacó, pero no importaba, debía aprovechar ese momento.

FIIIZZZ

La esfera de energía que flotaba a las espaldas de Sousuke salió disparada contra el Belial y ésta se impactó contra una de las partes más dañadas de la armadura lateral.

El Fairy Glitter destruiría los sistemas electrónicos del enemigo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji centró sus negros ojos en la figura del Belial, éste ya se había impactado contra el piso, mientras que él se preparó para rematarlo desde el aire antes de caer.

SWIIFFFF SWIIFFFF

Blandió su espada un par de veces y lanzó dos ondas de energía oscura contra el AS.

CRASH CRASH

Vio como dos proyectiles se impactaban contra el frente y costado del Belial al mismo tiempo que sus dos ataques.

"_Déjame salir"_ Dijo una voz desde el fondo de su mente con tono demandante.

El quería atacar de nuevo, pero cada vez sentía como su persona se perdía poco a poco… comenzaba a ver todo como si se encontrara al final de un túnel y el aterrizar a salvo fue una proeza… Abaddon comenzaba a absorberlo.

Clavó su espada en el piso y sujetó su cabeza con fuerza con las dos manos mientras cerraba los ojos. "¡No! ¡No saldrás!" Exclamó mientras trataba de luchar contra la oscuridad que comenzaba a envolver sus sentidos.

Tenía que dejar de utilizar este poder…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Tokyo-3. Al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos carmesí del chico de cabello plateado se estrecharon al tiempo que giraba su mirada hacia un punto en la distancia.

"Ikari, no puedes dejarlo salir…" Murmuró sin despegar su mirada. "…no estamos listos para enfrentarlo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai.

"_Los sensores externos han sido destruidos en su totalidad, se han perdido el cuarenta por ciento de los circuitos de control, el agente externo desconocido continua avanzando… procediendo a sellar las conexiones del core" _La AI continuó hablando.

En una de las pantallas se desplegaba un modelo en 2D del Belial y en color rojo se mostraba el área en la que el 'agente externo' avanzaba en los circuitos del AS. El punto de entrada fue uno de los sensores del área de la pelvis del AS y a partir de ahí comenzó a diseminarse.

La AI inició una secuencia de auto-defensa, en la cual sellaba a nivel físico todo acceso a su 'core'. Esto implicaba que la AI, como último recurso, ejecutaba un conjunto de subrutinas 'tontas' pre-programadas para intentar suprimir la 'infección', pero era fútil.

Leonard se encontraba inmóvil dentro de su AS… su mirada perdida dentro de la apenas iluminada cabina.

El AS más poderoso existente había sido derrotado por dos chicos… y un virus de computadora. Y ahora no tenía forma de combatir al mercenario y al cazador, mucho menos como comunicarse con sus aliados para pedir refuerzos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Isla Mérida.

"¡Adelante a un tercio!" Exclamó Tessa desde su silla en el centro de comando ya una vez dentro del Thuatha de Danann.

"¡Aye! ¡Moviendo a un tercio!"

El submarino inició su movilización lentamente a pesar de que se estaba utilizando un tercio de la potencia de los motores, aunque esto era normal. El Thuatha de Danann inició su escape y pronto se encontró saliendo de la base subterránea.

Enemigos llegaron al muelle de desembarque y dispararon misiles contra el submarino, pero casi al instante fueron detonados explosivos ocultos en el techo del muelle… el cual se desplomó sobre los enemigos en una columna de metal y fuego.

"¡Abran la escotilla número cuatro!" Ordenó después.

"¿Señora?" Preguntó Mardukas lanzándole una mirada confusa.

"Si están vivos llegarán…" Respondió Tessa. Aun faltaban algunos de sus soldados que combatían a los Behemoths en tierra.

"¡Ya escucharon! ¡Escotilla cuatro!" Ordenó Mardukas.

El submarino avanzó por el canal subterráneo y cada vez se acercaban más a luz al final. "¡Carguen los tubos del uno al seis con ADCAPs y evacuen al personal!"

Los ADCAPS eran misiles de Mark-48 de capacidades avanzadas, cada uno era un misil de trescientos kilotones y lo suficiente potente para hundir un buque de guerra… y ellos dispararían 1.8 Megatones.

Desconocían los daños que causaría dispararlos a tan corta distancia por lo que inundarían los cuartos donde estaban los tubos de misiles para evitar incendios y explosiones, es por eso que evacuarían al personal a un lugar seguro. En menos de veinte segundos llegarían al final del túnel, tenían que ser veloces.

"¡Contacto en el sonar! ¡Uno muy grande!" Exclamó un soldado.

"¡Disparen ahora del uno al seis!" Ordenó Tessa.

Los seis torpedos se dirigieron al Behemoth que esperaba justo frente al túnel, en el arrecife.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

La cabina de mando se sacudió por la onda de choque de los misiles. Todos habían golpeado su blanco.

"¡Sigue vivo!" Gritó alarmado el operador del sonar. "¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Embístanlo con todo!" Exclamó Tessa.

"¡Lo mandaremos al infierno capitana!" Replicó el timonel poniendo los motores al máximo. Los motores dejaron salir un rugido y el submarino de doscientos diez mil caballos de fuerza embistió a toda velocidad.

"¡Todos sujétense! ¡Prepárense para el impacto!"

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOM

Justo antes del impacto detonaron múltiples explosivos de la cabeza del Behemoth, distrayéndolo.

CRASH SHRIIIIIEK

El Thuatha de Danann se impactó contra la cadera del Behemoth y el sonido del metal rechinando contra metal inundó el submarino completo.

El Behemoth pesaba algunas toneladas, pero el Thuatha de Danann pesaba cuarenta y cuatro mil, sumando la velocidad con la que se desplazaba y por el hecho de que el enemigo no elevó su Lambda Driver a tiempo debido a la distracción, éste se desplomó despedazado en el mar.

"_¡Siempre lo he dicho! ¡Tessa es violenta cuando se enoja!" _Exclamó una conocida y divertida voz por la radio.

"_Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con este sujeto. Llegamos justo a tiempo"_ Respondió otra con tono más serio.

"¡Weber-san! ¡Groseaux-san!" Exclamó Tessa aliviada. Los dos se encontraban en un punto desconocido, pero a rango cero de distancia.

Las cámaras externas los localizaron rápidamente, se encontraban de pie junto a la escotilla número cuatro.

"_¿No somos geniales?"_ Respondió Kurtz.

"_Nuevamente estoy de acuerdo. Solicito permiso para abordar"_ Dijo el moreno líder del SRT.

"Por supuesto, usen la escotilla cuatro…" Respondió la whispered sonriente.

"_¡Roger!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todo fue justo como él predijo: Esto acabaría rápido.

Y así fue, el poderoso AS, al cual Mithrill asignó el nombre código Belial, yacía a su merced frente a él. El AS intentaba ponerse de pie pero éste no respondía a la voluntad del piloto.

Sousuke notó que Shinji había dejado de atacar, aun podía sentir la presencia macabra que emitió durante el combate, pero de alguna forma ésta comenzaba a menguar.

El chico de cara cortada se acercó un poco al AS derrotado. "Abre la escotilla" Ordenó al tiempo que descargaba un par de cartuchos de su arma, esta vez creando múltiples proyectiles frente a él y asegurándose de elevar el escudo del Lambda Driver.

No estaba seguro de que tanto había destruido el Fairy Glitter, no sabía si Leonard no podía escucharlo y/o no podía comunicarse con el por los altavoces.

Realmente quería matarlo en este instante, pero sabía de la situación actual de Mithrill, por le sería útil capturarlo para usarlo como fuente de contra inteligencia.

Tomaría el riesgo de acercarse, no tenía otra opción. Así que acortó la distancia con el Belial y analizó la estructura de éste, la palanca de la escotilla debería de estar localizada en una zona similar a la de Arbalest.

Al girar alrededor del Belial finalmente notó a Shinji, quien había clavado la espada en el piso y la usaba de soporte para mantenerse en pie mientras respiraba agitadamente… sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y la oscura aura desaparecido. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó sin detenerse, no podía darle apoyo al chico en ese instante.

"H-hai…" Respondió el cazador entre jadeos siguiéndolo con la mirada. "Ganamos. ¿No es así?"

Sousuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras inspeccionaba la parte posterior del Belial. _"Me gustaría poder decir eso…"_ Pensó.

Finalmente localizó la palanca de la escotilla, se encontraba justo en la base del cuello del AS, debajo de la nuca. La sujetó con fuerza y se preparó para jalarla.

CRASH CRASH

Hubo dos sonidos de crujido y los gritos de sus compañeros de Jindai llegaron a sus oídos.

Shinji y Sousuke giraron sus miradas hacia donde estaban sus amigos… sus quijadas se apretaron con fuerza y sus rostros se llenaron de furia nuevamente.

Dos Venom se materializaron de la nada enfrente y detrás del alumnado de Jindai, rodeándolos, y apuntaban sus armas contra éstos.

Pero en la mano de estos se encontraba una femenina figura familiar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. Un poco antes.

La peli-azul corría por las calles de la ciudad, ya le faltaba poco para llegar al Colegio, debía de saber si Kyoko estaba bien.

"Ese idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?" Gruñó furiosa.

Había despertado hacía unos momentos, el efecto del tranquilizante y la descarga eléctrica no habían sido tan efectivos como Sousuke lo había esperado, probablemente por sus habilidades como Whispered.

"Oh no…" Murmuró preocupada, ya estaba más cerca de Jindai y pudo escuchar el sonido de disparos a la distancia. "¡Debo darme prisa!" Exclamó.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

Se detuvo de golpe cuando a unos metros frente a ella se materializó de la nada un AS de color rojo, un Venom. Éste se encontraba encarándola, acechándola. "Kaname Chidori… tienes una última oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos, no la desperdicies como ese estúpido novio tuyo" Dijo una voz femenina por los altavoces externos. "No puedes escapar… así que ven conmigo"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Colegio Jindai.

Uno de los Venoms se acercó a los dos chicos, la whispered los observaba con desdén.

"¡Chidori!" Exclamó Sousuke soltando la escotilla y bajando del Belial.

Shinji aun respiraba agitadamente pero pudo ponerse en pie sin apoyarse de su espada sin filo. "Chidori-san…"

"Sousuke… ya es suficiente…" Dijo Kaname. El Venom se encontraba a escasos metros frente a él, sosteniendo a Kaname en la palma de su mano. El brillo en los ojos de la chica se había ido, y su cabello creaba una sombra sobre sus ojos. "…esto es demasiado, no quiero que nadie salga herido, hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora…"

Era claro de lo que hablaba Kaname, a ninguno de los dos chicos les quedaba alguna duda al respecto.

Shinji hubiera querido ser envuelto por el poder de Abaddon en ese momento, pero había logrado reprimirlo hacía unos instantes, el demonio cada vez se encontraba más cerca de tomar posesión… y él sabía lo peligroso que era, usar el poder de éste ya no era una opción.

"Pongamos fin a esto… me iré con ellos" Dijo Kaname después de un breve silencio.

"Chidori… detente…" Rogó Sousuke. Toda su pelea había sido por ella, por mantenerla a su lado, no podía terminar de esta forma, no estaba bien.

"Está bien…" Respondió Kaname con una sonrisa triste.

"No, no está bien" Gruñó Sousuke cerrando sus ojos y negando profusamente con la cabeza.

"Tú estás bien, nuestros amigos están bien… eso es lo importante"

No era necesario expresar los términos, sus compañeros eran rehenes nuevamente, Shinji ya no podía pelear ni anular el Lambda Driver de los enemigos y el no podía combatir a dos Venoms. Los refuerzos externos serían inútiles y arriesgarían a sus compañeros de clases. Era un intercambio de vida por vida…

"Te traeré de vuelta" Murmuró Sousuke clavando su mirada en la chica. Una mezcla de derrota y determinación en sus ojos. "Te traeré de vuelta a este lugar"

El segundo AS dejó al alumnado atrás y se acercó a ellos rápidamente, se detuvo junto al Belial y se reclinó para cargarlo. _"No pude encontrar a Kurama_…" Dijo una voz masculina por los altavoces.

"_Eso no importa, ¿Cómo está Leonard-sama?" _Respondió la voz femenina del AS que cargaba a Kaname.

"_Percibo signos vitales estables provenientes de la cabina… solo que las comunicaciones y circuitos están fritos…"_ Respondió el hombre.

Los dos chicos eran totalmente ignorados en el intercambio. Se encontraban entre la espada y la pared, totalmente a la merced de los dos AS, hacer un movimiento en falso significaría sacrificar a todos sus compañeros.

En esos instantes Kaname y Sousuke mantuvieron sus miradas sin decir nada. Pero fue la whispered quien rompió el silencio entre ellos. "Sousuke… me gustas mucho"

"Tú también me gustas mucho, te amo"

El chico se sorprendió a sí mismo por la facilidad con la que fluyeron esas palabras.

"Eso me hace muy feliz… la próxima vez que nos encontremos apropiadamente te besaré, lo haré definitivamente… con todas mis fuerzas sin importar el lugar ¿está bien? ¿Es una promesa?"

Los dos AS ya se encontraban de pie uno junto al otro y se preparaban para dejar el lugar.

"Es una promesa…"

"_Hasta nunca, Sagara Sousuke…" _Dijo la piloto femenina antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar junto con el otro AS.

Los dos chicos observaron impotentes como los dos Venom se perdían rápidamente entre los edificios de la ciudad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. Días antes.

Kaji dejó que su cuerpo lo desplazara a través de los pasillos de NERV, su mente se encontraba aun tratando de asimilar lo que se le había revelado.

Después de unos minutos de caminar por un pasillo y otro de forma mecánica llegó al centro de mando, donde se encontraban todos listos para realizar pruebas de sincronización de los pilotos.

Se puso de pie frente a uno de los grandes cristales, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y clavó su mirada en la peli-azul que se encontraba dialogando con sus compañeros pilotos… uno de los tantos cambios que había notado en la chica desde aquella vez que solicitó que ésta se fuera a vivir con Misato.

/ Flashback /

Los ojos de Kaji se abrieron como platos, un nudo se formó en su garganta, su cuerpo se paralizó y el disgusto lo invadió.

"¿Q-que es esto…?" Murmuró con su mirada inmóvil frente a él.

"Hihihihihii"

Decenas de ojos carmesí se giraron hacia él, mientras que risas inocentes llenaban el lugar.

"Dios mío…" Frente a él se encontraba un enorme tanque lleno de LCL. "¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?" Murmuró aterrado, también sentía vergüenza, sí, vergüenza por los extremos a los que podían llegar algunas personas. "Esto es una aberración…"

Frente a él había decenas de copias de Rei, todas observándolo fijamente y sonriendo de forma escalofriante mientras flotaban en el tanque de LCL.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Esta era una de las tantas revelaciones que le fueron prometidas… los últimos días había estado un poco mas retraído, ya que estaba pensando en lo que debía de hacer ante la oferta. El siempre buscó la verdad y ahora se encontraba más cerca que nunca; pero también le fue advertido que el conocer demasiado tendría sus consecuencias, esto pondría a sus seres queridos en peligro… ¿Podría tomar ese riesgo?

"Eres un pervertido…" Dijo acusatoriamente la voz de Misato, la cual lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos. Tardó unos instantes en comprender a que se refería la mujer, pero era obvio, su mirada se encontraba fija en la chica de cabello azul.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante la insinuación de Misato; él acababa de ver demasiado como para tolerarlo, pero ella no tenía idea de esto. "Nada de eso…" Murmuró al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar en silencio.

"_Entren a sus unidades"_ Escuchó la voz de Ritsuko unos momentos después a través de los altavoces.

Esa misma noche supo que Shinji fue incapaz de subir a su Unidad Eva y abandonó las instalaciones de NERV.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tokyo-3. Un futuro no muy lejano.

Las luces espectaculares de la ciudad de Tokyo-3 no servían de mucho contra el clima que se registraba en estos momentos.

Una torrencial lluvia se desplomaba sobre la ciudad fortaleza, soplaban huracanados vientos que ya habían derribado postes, árboles y anuncios publicitarios, y además caían rayos por todas partes, arruinando la instalación eléctrica y causando estragos en todos lados.

Los medios de comunicación habían anunciado como una mega tormenta a la que actualmente azotaba a Tokyo-3, ésta se había formado de la nada esa misma tarde y cubría toda la isla de Japón, así como una gran parte de China y casi todo el continente de Oceanía; además, a esta tormenta se le sumaban grandes oleajes en las costas y temblores poco significativos en las planicies de la zona.

La gente comenzaba a asustarse en todos lados, ya que minutos antes del desastres de Segundo Impacto sucedieron eventos como los de este momento, independientemente del reporte 'oficial', hay cosas que no se olvidan para aquellos que sobrevivieron.

Justo en este momento, en la cima del mismo edificio desde el cual Shinji contempló el combate de los pilotos Eva contra Zeruel hace más de un mes atrás, se encontraba una figura de pie.

La figura tenía su mirada dirigida hacia la ciudad a sus pies, pero en este momento comenzaba a alzar su rostro lentamente hacia los oscuros cielos… se podía ver que, a pesar de la terrible tormenta, ni una gota de agua había tocado su cuerpo, el aire y la lluvia parecían girar en torno a él pero jamás lo tocaban.

CRAASHHHH CRAASHHHH CRAASHHHH CRAASHHHH

Una serie de rayos cayeron junto a la figura, las pálidas luces jugando con las sombras y mostrando el rostro de éste, era Shinji, pero no solo eso, el juego de luces hizo parecer que sus ojos eran totalmente negros.

Pero entonces, la tormenta se disipó de golpe, los rayos dejaron de caer, la lluvia cesó y los vientos se tranquilizaron… Sucedió justo en el momento que la mirada de Shinji se postró en el estrellado cielo que comenzaba a mostrarse sobre él, las nubes se disipaban como si se hubieran sometido a su voluntad.

CRAASHHHH

Un último rayo golpeó el suelo junto a él, el juego de luces y sombras causado por este último relámpago hizo ver como si un par de enormes alas negras se comenzaran a extender desde la espalda del joven.

"Adam, creaste un mundo interesante…" Murmuró, pero su voz era ronca y tenía un eco fantasmagórico. "Lilith, hermana… tus hijos son una molestia" Agregó.

No era un juego de luces y sombras… los rayos de la Luna se abrieron paso al disiparse las oscuras nubes de tormenta, finalmente iluminando la figura del chico; los ojos de Shinji ahora eran totalmente negros y de su espalda se extendía un imponente par de alas negras... las cuales se batieron un par de veces antes de comenzar a desmoronarse y convertirse en polvo negro, el cual lentamente giraba en torno a él como un torbellino, creciendo poco a poco conforme las alas se desmoronaban.

"Ya extrañaba ser libre... a pesar de estar aun atado a este recipiente" Murmuró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales empuñaba lentamente y observaba con interés.

Abaddon camina entre nosotros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Para los que no recuerden, el Dr. Vincent Volaju y su familia son un pequeño tributo a Cowboy Bebop, uno de mis animes favoritos… si no recuerdan o no han visto la película, Vincent tenía nanobots en su cuerpo que lo hacían más resistente a todo (inclusive a Spike) y no sé si recuerdan, pero Spike fue infectado con estos nanobots; en la última escena de la película Knocking On Heavens Door, desde la perspectiva de Spike, éste ve volar una mariposa de luz, que es el efecto de cuando los nanobots llegan al cerebro, pero éstos no lo mataron a él… Sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fanfiction, pero tengo una teoría y aquí va: Si Spike fue infectado por esos nanobots, y Vincent Volaju sobrevivió a una granada que explotó frente a él gracias a éstos… estoy bastante seguro que Spike sobrevivió después de su pelea contra Vicious al final del anime, suponiendo que en la continuidad de la historia Spike estuviera infectado por los nanobots ;) Pero solo es una teoría…**

**Y sí, no sé qué tan común sea en los fanfictions, pero puse algunos Flashforwards =P Ya llegaremos a eso después =) Realmente no puedo esperar a llegar a eso xD**

**Nuevamente se quedaron cosas al aire, lo sé… como la liberación de Abaddon y que pasó después de que Leonard se lleva a Kaname. Mucho de eso (no sé si todo) lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, pero por el momento no podía resistir a tentación de escribirlo =) Además hubo cosas que tuve que adelantar, las cuales son obvias para los que han leído las novelas de FMP.**

**Como pueden ver, los 'capítulos relax' fueron muy importantes, ya que se formaron amistades y alianzas que fueron útiles para nuestros protagonistas.**

**Tengo mucho que planear, más que nada con las novelas de FMP, pero ya tengo una idea de cómo voy a 'acomodar' todo. Como se darán cuenta también, aquí iremos de 'bajada'; me atrevería a decir que es casi todo por culpa del universo de FMP, el cual se torna más oscuro y dramático a partir del FMP! ****The Second Raid (o la novela The End Of Day By Day). **

**Se desatará una guerra de múltiples frentes y habrá poca piedad en los combates. La carrera por controlar Tercer Impacto va a dar inicio y son muchos los interesados.**

**A mi pre-lector, mi amigo the_wolf, nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los señalamientos y correcciones. Luego se 'me van' los errores de ortografía, redacción o bien, simplemente, de historia.**

**También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y sus reviews, ya les contesté por PM por eso no escribo por aquí. Pero sus comentarios y peticiones están tomados en cuenta =)**

**El siguiente capítulo puede que tarde un poco más en publicarlo, porque tengo que releer FMP!, ver los OVAS de Hellsing y un poco de Evangelion para poder enlazar todo correctamente, ya que creo que cambiaré algunas cosas de cómo originalmente lo había planeado.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. ****Y por favor, Read and Review! :D**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Hell's Bells **


	14. Spill Blood On Fire

**Autor: Zephirotycvm117**

**No poseo Evangelion, Hellsing, Full Metal Panic! ni Rurouni Kenshin... **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Dont close your eyes in the darkness,__  
__No man can rescue in time,_  
_Looking the best at you make what yourself_  
_Cause the fire is flash and explodes!_

_Open your mind i sear,  
And reflect to clean the worse  
This could be heaven or this could be hell  
Beware of tomorrow  
We close to the edge  
I believe this for awhile  
Jesters far behind  
Dont you hear the crowds...(dont you hear the crowds)_

_Rising up over again  
To save what entire human race has left.._

_Let do the fight,let give them,'the misery'  
Let thinking about the hate, that's the way!  
They covered power  
What'll be the reality  
Spill in the fire.  
Hold life beyond the grave  
Let do the fight_

_See up to see the mess jess down  
And the countdown hurry is done  
Awake for forgivers and  
Still look in weak and  
Still the sadness's come_

_Let do the fight, let give them, 'the misery'__  
__Let thinking about the hate, that's the way!_  
_They covered power_  
_What'll be the reality_  
_Spill in the fire._  
_Hold life beyond the grave_

_Now__  
__Rides up the storm and_  
_Breaks the chains_  
_Find the inner peace to repent_  
_We still carrying on."_

Canción: Spill Blood On Fire

Grupo: Heavenly

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sí, le cambié el nombre hehehe lo siento, pero este capítulo se iba a extender demasiado… y con demasiado me refiero a más extenso que el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (150 páginas), así que mejor decidí dividirlo para no sentirme tan presionado al respecto =P**

**Sin más preámbulo, los dejo leer, espero disfruten de este capítulo que me fue tan complicado de escribir… creo que se darán cuenta porque.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esto era algo totalmente diferente...

Podía escuchar los aterrados gritos de sus compañeros y los sollozos contenidos de éstos, los jóvenes tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible de los hombres armados que los rodeaban.

BANG BANG

"¡Guarden silencio! ¡Si alguno trata de hacer algo lo mataremos!" Amenazó uno de los sujetos dejando salir un disparo de su arma semiautomática. El chico cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible del piso y encontrar cobertura entre sus compañeros.

"_Patético…"_ Pensó. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo. ¿Acaso no era él un otaku militar?

Kensuke lanzó una rápida mirada a su costado, a unos metros de distancia se encontraban Asuka, Hikari, Rei y Toji, éstos habían permanecido juntos durante el desalojo causado por la amenaza de bomba química, mientras que él se encontraba al lado de Shinji Kazama y Ono-D.

"¡Todos atentos!" Escuchó decir a uno de los soldados, notando como éstos dirigían su mirada hacia los edificios de la escuela.

"_¡¿Pero qué…!?"_ Pensó alarmado y confundido al distinguir las figuras que se acercaban. Un sujeto de gafas de sol y corto cabello oscuro caminaba tranquilamente frente a Shinji, Sousuke, Kyoko y una mujer desconocida.

"¿Ikari? ¿Sagara?" Murmuró, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Shinji Kazama, quien dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la misma dirección que él.

"¿Sagara-kun?" Cuestionó Kazama al ver al chico de cara cortada a la distancia.

"¡Tokiwa!" Exclamó en voz baja un preocupado Ono-D.

No solamente fueron ellos quienes iniciaron la oleada de murmullos entre los estudiantes, pronto cientos de pares de ojos se dirigieron al grupo de personas que acortaba la distancia.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

¿Acaso conocen a estos sujetos?

¿Van a matarnos?

¿Nos ayudarán?

En su mente surgían preguntas incesantemente, algunas podía responderlas por su cuenta, pero la mayoría eran un misterio para él.

Finalmente el grupo se detuvo frente al conglomerado de estudiantes, de rehenes… y pudo notar la diferencia. El sujeto de gafas era el enemigo, podía ver las miradas furiosas de Sousuke y Shinji. Los alumnos de Jindai guardaron silencio, escuchando el intercambio entre los captores y los jóvenes.

"¿Te das cuenta?" Murmuró el sujeto de gafas de sol. "Estás pensando en sacrificar cientos de vidas inocentes tan solo por una chica…" Estaban hablando de Chidori. Más preguntas surgieron en ese momento.

¿Por qué Sousuke y Shinji estaban hablando directamente con estos tipos?

¿Quiénes eran 'en realidad' Shinji y Sousuke?

¿Por qué buscaban a Chidori? ¿Esto está relacionado a todos los incidentes que han ocurrido en Jindai?

"¡Mayu-chan!" El grito aterrado de Kyoko lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos. Una de sus compañeras de clase había sido tomada como rehén.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿¡Porque no venía la policía!, las fuerzas armadas, NERV… ¡Quien fuera!?

Sabía que la situación era terrible, podía ver la impotencia en los rostros Shinji y Sousuke… No sabían cómo proceder, no sabían que hacer.

Kensuke apretó los puños y lanzó una mirada furiosa al líder de sus captores, este sujeto jugaba sucio, pero algo era claro… no estaban mintiendo, sin duda apretaría el gatillo para disparar el arma contra la sien de la chica.

"¡Dejen a esa chica en paz! ¡Yo tomaré su lugar!" Gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Maldición. Un héroe. Este sujeto iba a hacer que los mataran por hacer algo tan estúpido.

Los captores no tardaron en apuntar sus armas al sujeto de intendencia, ordenando a gritos que se arrodillara de nuevo.

"Ikari… seis, siete, ocho y nueve son todos tuyos" Dijo el hombre de intendencia.

Y ahí fue cuando inició la carnicería…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kazama estaba aturdido.

Habían personas muertas a su alrededor, víctimas de un coordinado ataque de francotiradores.

Era como una película de acción… pero esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo, y él se encontraba en medio del caos. Y no era tan excitante como cuando lo veía detrás de una pantalla en un videojuego, aquí había sangre y muerte de verdad.

"_¿Qué es esto?" _Pensó. Estaba aterrado, su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolablemente y se negaba a obedecer, su respiración era agitada y se sintió envuelto por el manto de la muerte.

A escasos metros de distancia se encontraban sus dos compañeros de pie, dos jóvenes a los que pensaba conocer bien… uno envuelto por una aura azul brillante, y el otro por una remolineante aura negra, ambos dirigiendo su mirada a la silueta de un AS en el campo de la escuela.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asuka centró su mirada en su compañero de departamento, sus manos se encontraban apuñados con fuerza y sus ojos desbordaban con furia.

La alemana había comprendido rápidamente la situación, estos sujetos buscaban a Kaname, y utilizarían cualquier método para encontrarla, sin importar que tan bajo y ruin fuera éste.

Reconoció sin problemas al AS que descendió en el campo de Jindai, éste era el que había destruido el AS que piloteaba Sagara. La preocupación de cómo combatir a esa máquina duró tan solo unos instantes, ya que ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por un terror incontrolable e indescriptible.

Sí… era justo como en Rumania, justo como en el Teatro Nacional… la siniestra aura de Abaddon cobraba forma física como un remolino negro girando en torno de Shinji. Luego los dos chicos se lanzaron al ataque…

Al observar el combate pensó que habían obtenido la victoria al ver como el AS de elegante figura se desplomaba al ser atacado de forma simultánea por Sousuke y Shinji… pero se adelantó a la victoria.

La tierra a sus pies se estremeció violentamente, haciendo que su mirada se desviara del combate y mirara a sus alrededores… algo se había acercado al grupo de estudiantes, podía escuchar un tenue zumbido y el calor irradiado por algo, pero no había nada.

Sus ojos captaron azul unos instantes después. "¿Chidori?" Murmuró alarmada. La whispered se encontraba flotando en el aire, aunque su postura era como la de alguien que estaba sentado sobre un manto… un manto invisible. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo con los de Kaname, los ojos de ésta se encontraban llenos de pesar.

Pocos instantes después dos AS se materializaron en el aire, uno blanco y otro rojo, los cuales desactivaron sus sistemas de invisibilidad y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos que combatían contra el AS en el campo del Colegio, el cual ya había sido derrotado.

El derrotado AS fue tomado en brazos por el AS rojo antes de que se alejara rápidamente del lugar junto a su compañero, el cual cargaba a Kaname en su mano…

Era evidente que habían perdido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke tenía su mirada perdida en la distancia… en la dirección que los AS se habían llevado a Kaname. Habían pasado tan solo unos instantes pero para él se sentía como una eternidad.

"Aún hay tropas enemigas peleando en la calle…" Escuchó la voz de Shinji a su costado.

El joven cazador ya comenzaba a recuperar de lo que fuera que lo haya extenuado… sin duda el estado actual del chico era culpa de esa misteriosa aura negra que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"_Vayamos a brindar apoyo y neutralizar al enemigo…"_ Es lo que le hubiera gustado decir a Sousuke, pero simplemente no le importaba, no podía hacer nada en este momento, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Kaname alejándose con sus captores.

Notó que el cazador lo observó expectante por unos momentos. "Yo me encargaré… no te preocupes" Dijo Shinji girando su mirada hacia el lugar donde se desenvolvía el combate y recargando contra su hombro el costado de la hoja de su espada sin filo. "…no desaparezcas, tenemos cosas de que hablar…"

FIZZZ

Dicho eso, el cazador se alejó dejando un as oscuro a sus espaldas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, retumbando como tambores… tambores de guerra.

Estaba furioso, pero no podía dejar que éste lo controlara, si eso sucedía Abaddon se manifestaría de nuevo como hace unos momentos y podría perder el control, poniendo en peligro a sus compañeros y a todos en la ciudad.

En un par de segundos se encontraba donde se encontraban conglomerados su compañeros. Aún estaba atemorizados, ¿y cómo no estarlo si a unos metros de ahí se desenvolvía un combate entre las tropas de Amalgam contra NERV y Hellsing?

"Aún es una zona caliente haya afuera…" Dijo Pip al notar a Shinji en la cercanía. Ya habían ingresado al Colegio más soldados de los Wild Geese para brindar cobertura y evitar que los enemigos ingresaran y usaran a los alumnos como rehenes. Aun así no podían llevarlos de vuelta al interior del colegio por la amenaza de bomba. "…estos sujetos se han atrincherado entre los vehículos"

Shinji asintió en silencio, pasó su mirada a sus compañeros, sus ojos cruzándose por un momento con los azul cielo de su compañera de departamento y finalmente devolvió su atención a Pip. "Bernadotte-san… ordene el cese al fuego a los Wild Geese y pida lo mismo a Kaji-san, yo me encargaré de éstos sujetos…"

El mercenario alzó las cejas, observándolo con sorpresa por un instante, pero asintió esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. "¡Roger!" Replicó al tiempo que acercaba la radio a su rostro. "Wild Geese, cesen el fuego, intervendrá The Reaper directamente…" Luego alejó el radio para cambiar de frecuencia y nuevamente lo acercó a su rostro. "Ryouji, necesito que tus hombres dejen de disparar… Ikari se encargará de neutralizar a los enemigos"

Inmediatamente después todos confirmaron su acatamiento de órdenes… y los disparos aliados cesaron. "Bernadotte-san, permítame su radio…" Pidió Shinji, a lo que el hombre de largo cabello accedió sin chistar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los terroristas notaron el cese de fuego y rápidamente se reorganizaron dentro de su trinchera de automóviles, desconcertados, pero no por ello dejando disparar.

Éstos hombres recibirían refuerzos sin duda alguna, estaban acorralados y rodeados por enemigos; éstos hombres sabían que vendrían por ellos y si estos refuerzos eran Arm Slaves, no tendrían forma de enfrentarlos en estos momentos.

Kaji usó sus binoculares para observar el lugar donde estaban atrincherados; Shinji neutralizaría al enemigo… y él quería ver esto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, unos instantes después notó el desconcierto en las tropas enemigas y como se giraban para disparar a algo dentro de sus trincheras. Podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de los sujetos y los automóviles salpicarse de sangre…

Ahora el joven cazador se encontraba de pie en medio de la trinchera, sujetando su ensangrentada espada a un costado; lo vio acercar un radio a su rostro.

"_Enemigo neutralizado…"_ Escuchó la voz de Shinji a través de su radio. _"…solicito su apoyo de inmediato"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sousuke se abrió paso hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de escuela. El fuego ya había cesado, y por lo tanto imaginaba que Ikari se había encargado de las tropas enemigas.

Al acercarse, las miradas de sus compañeros se centraron en él, mirándolo con miedo, duda, desconcierto, enojo… muchas emociones que no podía enumerar.

No había desactivado el Atom-LD, solo por el caso de que un enemigo aparcería de nuevo, pero, al no estar listo para combatir, el aura azul a su alrededor no estaba presente, el único indicio del sistema de nanobots eran sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Seeción-4 coordinaba a los médicos, policías y bomberos que ingresaban al colegio, manteniéndolos alejados del personal de Hellsing y evitar así cuestionamientos; también mantenían fuera a los medios de comunicación y vigilaban los alrededores.

Finalmente notó tres figuras familiares en la distancia y se dirigió hacia ellos. Shinji, Kaji y Bernadotte lo observaron en silencio, esperando a que llegara.

"¿Dónde está Kurama? ¿Acaso escapó?" Preguntó sin rodeos el joven de cara cortada.

Pip esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y señaló con su dedo pulgar un arbusto que estaba a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Sousuke se estrecharon y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar señalado, seguido por los otros tres.

Sousuke empuñó sus manos con fuerza y sintió la rabia invadirlo, pero se mantuvo bajo control, reprimiendo el deseo asesino de acercarse y volarle la cabeza al sujeto de un disparo.

"Yo me encargué de atarlo…" Dijo Pip observado su 'trabajo' con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. "…estos grupos generalmente son bastante celosos con la información que conocen sus líderes, así que me pareció prudente desaparecerlo en caso de que llegaran refuerzos enemigos…"

"Fue una buena decisión…" Replicó Sousuke con su monótona voz. Observó a Kurama por unos momentos en silencio antes de girarse hacia sus tres acompañantes. "Debo sacarlo de aquí, voy a interrogarlo"

"Respecto a eso…" Intervino Pip alegremente, los ojos de Sousuke se estrecharon peligrosamente en su dirección. "…ya tengo todo preparado para interrogarlo" El joven mercenario se relajó notoriamente ante las palabras del líder de los Wild Geese, pero en ese momento un semblante macabro se postró sobre Pip, una expresión tranquila con unos ojos brillando de furia. "Y créeme… hablará" Sentenció.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. 1730 Horas.

Obviamente las clases se habían cancelado después de los eventos sucedidos, y las instalaciones permanecerían de esa forma hasta que se pudiera confirmar que los explosivos habían sido removidos en su totalidad.

Junto a Asuka se encontraban los pilotos Eva, además de Rei, Hikari, Kensuke, Ren, Issei, Ono-D y Kazama, todos querían saber que sucedía, y la persona más cercana a uno de los chicos que estuvieron en el epicentro de los eventos de hoy era la pelirroja.

Kyoko había sido la más afectada de todos ellos, y no era para menos, la chica fue secuestrada y amordazada con explosivos pegados a su cuerpo. Ella y otros se encontraban en terapia, cada persona era diferente y algunos terminaron más afectados que otros por la violencia que presenciaron el día de hoy.

"¿Asuka?" Murmuró Hikari, observando cuestionante a su pelirroja amiga.

La pelirroja tenía su mirada fija en el cachorro Golden Retriver que dormía en su regazo y al cual acariciaba con delicadeza. ¿Qué tanto debía decir? ¿De qué forma debía decir las cosas? Pero otra pregunta la intrigaba. ¿Qué tanto sabía ella realmente?

"Cuando Shinji desapareció hace dos años, se unió a una armada en Inglaterra…" Dijo sin despegar su mirada del cachorro, hablando lento y claro, meditando cada una de sus propias palabras. "…ellos lo entrenaron como uno más de sus soldados"

"Hay mucho que no estás diciendo Sohryu…" Intervino Kensuke estrechando su mirada en dirección de la pelirroja.

Asuka alzó su rostro y cruzó sus ojos con el chico de lentes, lanzándole una mirada fulminante y haciendo que esté deglutiera saliva nerviosamente. "…eso es todo lo que puedo decir respecto a Shinji"

"¿Bromeas? ¿Qué demonios es Ikari? ¿Qué fue todo 'eso'?" Gruñó Ono-D.

"Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo tú mismo…" Replicó molesta la alemana. No, no hablaría de vampiros y demonios, mucho menos de Abaddon.

"¿Qué hay de Sagara-kun?" Intervino Kazama, a sabiendas que Asuka no diría nada más respecto a Shinji.

"Solo sé que es un soldado que pelea contra los tipos que se llevaron a Chidori, ahora sé que él fue quien ayudó cuando secuestraron el avión en su viaje escolar y el crucero en Navidad…" No dijo nada que fuera más allá de lo obvio. "…y nos rescató con ayuda de Shinji de éstos sujetos que atacaron hoy"

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras cada uno de los presentes digería la información que les acababan de dar.

"¿Podemos confiar en ellos?" Preguntó Hikari.

Por un momento la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir un enorme enojo hacia su amiga. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? ¿Realmente creía que Shinji pudi-

"Totalmente" Interrumpió Rei su tren de pensamientos. "Ellos entraron a Jindai porque querían protegernos" Esa fue una respuesta aceptable para el grupo de jóvenes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar. Más tarde.

Sintió como agua a punto de congelarse pasaba por su tráquea y amenazaba con filtrase a sus vías respiratorias cuando su cabeza fue sumergida en el agua… sin duda eso lo despertó. "¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh!"

Tocía violenta e involuntariamente, su cuerpo luchaba por expulsar por el agua que se había filtrado en vías en las que no era bienvenida. Toda su cabeza estaba mojada y el agua escurría por su rostro y cabello.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, es especial en su cabeza sentía un dolor intenso, como si estuvieran taladrando en su cráneo. Sintió el calor de un foco a corta distancia golpear su rostro, y al intentar abrir sus ojos la luz lo encandiló.

"Es bueno ver que estás despierto…" Dijo una voz. Kurama sacudió su cabeza un par de veces con la finalidad de enfocar su tren de pensamientos. "…Reaper golpea fuerte, pero ya eran demasiadas horas de sueño…"

"¿Qué mierda…?" Gruñó. Sus ojos se acostumbraron poco a poco a la luz y finalmente alcanzó a distinguir cuatro figuras en la oscuridad. "Ya veo…" Rió levemente y negó con la cabeza. "Soy su rehén… ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Rehén?" Intervino una voz con la que estaba familiarizado. "No sé si esa sea la palabra adecuada"

PUNCH CRACK

Un puño salió de la nada y se impactó contra su nariz, rompiéndole inmediatamente el tabique y haciendo que la sangre comenzara a fluir y sus glándulas lagrimales se estimularan. No iba a llorar por un golpe, pero esa era la reacción natural del cuerpo al ser golpeado en esa zona.

"Mierda..." Murmuró Kurama apretando los dientes, apenas había comenzado a enfocar su mirada y ahora estaba viendo estrellitas de nuevo. "No esperaba menos de ti, Sagara Sousuke" La voz fría del joven de cara cortada no pasó desapercibida. "Imagino que Ikari Shinji se encuentra aquí también ¿no es así?"

"Vayamos al grano Kurama-san…" Dijo una voz que el mercenario de Amalgam no reconocía, era la primera que escuchó al despertar.

SWIFFF

El sujeto prendió un fósforo para encender un cigarrillo, con esa tenue iluminación Kurama pudo ver que uno de los ojos del sujeto estaba cubierto por un parche. "Mis amigos de Mithrill y NERV tienen algunas preguntas que hacerte y tu responderás, ¿está claro?"

"Comprendido… Sr. Intendente de Jindai" Replicó Kurama sonriente, aunque había un borde peligroso en su mirada.

Aunque era invisible para él, Kurama estaba seguro que el hombre sonrió plácidamente. "Bien… ahora comencemos" Respondió Pip.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seras se alejó del lugar. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado en la armada, nunca se acostumbró a este tipo de cosas.

Realmente le sorprendía que Shinji estuviera ahí dentro, pero bien, no ésta no era la primera vez y no esperaba menos de él. Este había sido un ataque directo que puso en riesgo a sus seres queridos… sin duda el cazador quería venganza.

Podía escuchar el crujido de huesos y los gritos de dolor… el tipo que torturaban era fuerte, no cedía a pesar de los crudos métodos de Pip, quien estaba acompañado por Shinji, Sousuke y Kaji.

"Hay formas más sencillas de obtener información…" Dijo una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

"¡M-master!" Exclamó Seras sorprendida y girándose para encarar al vampiro a sus espaldas.

Alucard esbozaba una sonrisa colmilluda mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraban interrogando a Kurama. "Solo necesito beber su sangre" Murmuró sin desviar su mirada.

Seras parpadeó un par de veces y miró desconcertada al nosferatu, pero luego dirigió su mirada al piso. Habían pasado ya muchos años y ella se seguía negando a beber sangre, al menos de la forma que lo hacía su Maestro.

"Pero ellos quieren su venganza, así que no intervendré…" Agregó riendo roncamente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse. "…al menos por el momento, aunque mi paciencia comienza a agotarse"

Seras solo asintió en silencio y se alejó de ese lugar, tratando de ocupar su mente en algo más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. Calles de Tokyo-3.

El mercenario y el cazador caminaban en silencio por las calles de la ciudad. Ya había oscurecido y la ciudad era iluminada por las luces de neón, en la calles no había muchas personas ya que todos aún estaban atemorizados por los sucesos de este día; además, la vigilancia había aumentado, se podía notar por la cantidad de patrullas que circulaban por las calles.

Su interrogatorio de Kurama había terminado, habían exprimido nombres y lugares relacionados a Amalgam. El mercenario de Amalgam fue llevado al límite de su resistencia, y se quebró ante Pip… ¿Piedad? ¿Misericordia? No después de lo que esos miserables habían hecho.

Kurama se encontraba atado en el piso de la habitación en que lo interrogaron, no saldría de ahí con su cuerpo herido y bajo la vigilancia de Pip y Seras. Sousuke sabía que el hombre aun no les había dado mucha información, pero obtuvo lo que buscaba en este momento, una idea del paradero de Kaname.

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" Preguntó Shinji.

Se dirigían al departamento del piloto Eva en este momento, aunque primero realizarían una pequeña escala al departamento de Sousuke.

Sousuke le lanzó una mirada de costado a su amigo. "Buscar a Chidori, tratar de contactar a Mithrill…"

"Lo sé…" Replicó el chico. "¿pero cómo piensas hacer eso? Mithrill fue arrasado por las tropas de Amalgam… necesitarás apoyo"

"No puedes dejar Tokyo-3, tú tienes una misión en este lugar" Respondió Sousuke.

"Lo sé… pero aun así, Hellsing puede apoyarte, o Kaji-san"

"Mmm…" El mercenario meditó las opciones por unos momentos. Hellsing, ellos ya habían demostrado ser una organización en la que podían confiar, no obstante, notó como Shinji se refirió a Kaji y no a NERV o a Sección-4… sin duda el hombre de barba desaliñada tenía sus contactos, aun así no podía decir que confiaba en él al cien por cierto. "¿Crees que puedan apoyarme?"

"Hai…" Respondió Shinji sin titubear. "Transporte, armamento… pero dime algo Sagara" Agregó el chico deteniendo su paso de pronto. Sousuke giró su mirada hacia él. "¿Piensas pelear solo? ¿Contra Amalgam?"

"No… eso sería imposible considerando la situación actual" Explicó Sousuke, su ceño se frunció levemente. "Ikari, la verdad es que mi prioridad en este momento es encontrar a Chidori… y lo haré con o sin Mithrill"

Shinji asintió silenciosamente, podía comprender el tren de pensamientos del joven de cara cortada, no podía culparlo por pensar de esa forma, y a decir verdad, admiraba su resolución. "Cuenta con mi apoyo…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Ikari/Sohryu. 2236 Horas.

En la sala del departamento se encontraba Asuka con Rei y Misato a su costado, a pesar de que se encontraban las tres el lugar estaba sumido en el silencio, cada una tenía su propio tren de pensamientos.

El grupo de jóvenes ya se había retirado varias horas atrás, con un amargo sabor de boca debido a la gran incertidumbre que les quedó respecto a lo que sucedía.

CLACK CLACK CLACK

Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se pararon en medio del pasillo, observando desde una distancia prudente como se abría la puerta, a través de ésta se abría paso Shinji, acompañado por el joven de cara cortada.

"¡S-shinji-kun!" Exclamó Misato, una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en su rostro.

Los dos jóvenes las observaron en silencio por unos instantes.

"Buenas noches" Dijo Sousuke con una voz seria y monótona… aún más de lo habitual, pero esperaría los señalamientos de Shinji, su anfitrión.

"Buenas noches" Respondieron las tres chicas al unísono, antes de lanzar una mirada cuestionante al cazador.

"Sagara se quedará aquí un par de noches, mientras encontramos una pista hacia Amalgam" Luego se giró hacia el mercenario. "Sagara, por favor siéntete como en tu casa"

"Arigato" Replicó Sousuke pero sin moverse de su lugar al lado del piloto Eva.

Misato estaba confundida, realmente no sabía que decirle a su antiguo protegido, es decir, le daba gusto verlo pero sabía ahora sin duda, que Shinji no era el niño inocente de hace tiempo, no después de los reportes que leyó del incidente de hoy. "¿Dónde estaban?" Preguntó finalmente.

Shinji se giró a su acompañante e hizo una seña con su mano, invitando a Sousuke a que lo acompañara a la sala del lugar.

La seña fue captada por todos, y unos momentos después se encontraban todos sentados en la sala del pequeño departamento. Las mujeres lanzaban furtivas miradas a la maleta a los pies de Sousuke, por la forma en que se escuchaba el rechinido de metal dentro de ésta, sin duda estaba llena de armas y equipo militar.

"Nos encontrábamos en uno de los cuarteles de Hellsing, interrogando a nuestro rehén…" Respondió Shinji.

"¿Así que capturaron a alguien?" Preguntó Misato alzando las cejas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Luego recordó algo. "¿Kaji estaba con ustedes?"

"Hai… él dará un reporte a NERV"

Misato asintió en silencio. Por un momento pensó en preguntar por qué no entregaban al rehén a NERV, pero la respuesta era obvia, ni Shinji ni Sousuke lo permitirían, este sujeto era su presa y si intentaban quitárselo no haría más que ponerlos en su contra.

"A decir verdad, lo que quiero preguntar es…" La mujer de cabello violeta hizo una pausa. "¿Tenemos motivos para preocuparnos?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Sousuke para intervenir. "Negativo" Replicó ganándose la mirada de los presentes. "El objetivo de Amalgam ha sido Chidori desde mucho tiempo atrás… los pilotos Eva ya no son relevantes por algún motivo, de ser así hubieran sido tomados como rehenes en los eventos de hoy"

"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?" Cuestionó Misato, honestamente insegura de la respuesta del chico.

"Para empezar el hecho de que Mithrill fue destruido…" Respondió Sousuke con un filo en su voz.

Shinji le lanzó una mirada de costado… podía sentir la furia y la sed de venganza emanando de Sousuke, él estaba familiarizado con esos sentimientos… iniciar una cacería sobre el enemigo, que tu única meta día a día fuera buscar y aniquilar.

No eran necesarios más argumentos. Misato dejó salir un suspiro y cerró sus ojos mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "Esperemos que tengas razón, porque la verdad no podríamos enfrentarlos… no sin un Eva" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Japón. 1830 Horas.

Alexander Corvinus tenía su endurecida mirada pegada a la televisión, los noticieros estaban saturados de las imágenes de lo que sucedió el día de hoy en Tokyo-3.

"¿Qué demonios fue esto…?" Murmuró. Sabía que esto no eran acciones del Mayor, SEELE. Aun así le intrigaba que la JSSDF no hubiera intervenido en este alboroto, o incluso NERV, ya que todo parecía indicar que el Colegio Jindai fue el epicentro de la guerra.

"Una declaración de guerra…" Dijo una voz sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que una fría ventisca entraba a la sala de su remota residencia.

Se giró rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien se encontraba en la residencia. "¡M-maestro!" Exclamó.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba el extraño vampiro de pálida piel y ojos asimétricos.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Corvinus encaró a su maestro frente a frente, así que permaneció en shock por unos instantes antes de recuperar su postura y hacer una reverencia respetuosa al vampiro que vestía una gabardina beige.

"Maestro, me honra con su presencia…" Dijo antes de levantar su mirada para encarar a Incógnito.

El misterioso vampiro sonrió con malicia. "Es momento de actuar…" Dijo ignorando las palabras de respeto de su subordinado. "Imagino que lo has sentido, ¿no es así? El poder de Abaddon…"

Corvinus deglutió saliva antes de asentir. Sí, sabía que el joven Ikari había entablado combate ese día, no pudo sentir el aura de muerte emanada por él, pero el poder de Abaddon es perceptible de otras formas… sin duda, 'ellos' lo sintieron. Eso era bueno, tenían que conocer el abrumador poder que codiciaban y respetarlo acordemente.

"Hai" Respondió asintiendo y manteniéndose en silencio, esperando las palabras de su maestro.

"Dime, ¿están listos para combatir?" Dijo Incógnito.

"Hai… han aprendido a usar su poder sin problemas" Replicó el vampiro de largo cabello oscuro. "Están ansioso por conocerlo… conocer a su maestro"

El vampiro de pálida piel esbozó una sonrisa macabra. "Lo harán…" Dijo mientras comenzaba a deambular por la residencia de su subordinado, observando con detenimiento el lugar. "El consejo de ancianos ¿Será un problema?"

"Iie… pero no podemos confiar en ellos, saben que están a desventaja, por lo que protegen los Eva Serie…" Explicó Corvinus mientras seguía a su Maestro con la mirada y seleccionaba cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras. "Esa será la fase final, no quiero que se pongan en nuestra contra en este momento tan crucial"

Incognito se detuvo frente a la chimenea de la residencia, su pálida piel tornándose de un color naranja por el reflejo del fuego y su mirada fija en el fuego.

Corvinus observó a su maestro con respeto. Los híbridos, Abaddon, los Eva Serie… todos eran formas diversas de llegar a un mismo fin, planes de respaldo, uno del otro. "Maestro… si me permite preguntarlo. ¿Dónde se encuentra Souichiro?"

No necesitaba ver de frente a Incógnito para saber que éste había esbozado una sonrisa siniestra. "Se encuentra en Tokyo-3… declarando la guerra al joven Ikari"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde.

Shinji salió al balcón del departamento, le hacía falta sentir el aire fresco de la noche, tenía sus brazos recargados en el barandal y su cuerpo reclinado hacia enfrente.

Podía ver y escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas que se habían desplegado por la ciudad, era una táctica inútil ya que el enemigo se había retirado, pero eso de alguna forma reconfortaba a la gente.

También se habían desplegado, finalmente, algunos AS por las calles de la ciudad, en respuesta a aparición de los AS en Jindai. Sousuke había dicho que éstos al principio la parecían tipo Venom, aunque tenían muchas diferencias… de cualquier forma Shinji no estaba familiarizado con las clases de Arm Slaves.

El mercenario en este momento se encontraba en su habitación, la cual lo obligó a tomar después de mucha insistencia, pero podía escuchar sonido desde ahí, sin duda Sousuke se encontraba dando servicio a sus armas… tenía que estar seguro que estas funcionarían cuando las fuera a necesitar, lo cual sería relativamente pronto.

Luego dirigió su mirada a las palmas de sus manos, las cuales empuñó y desempuñó un par de veces.

El día de hoy sintió el poder de Abaddon abrumarlo, envolver su persona y comenzar a reemplazarlo, a tomar el control mientras su mente era enviada a una esquina lejana y oscura. "No puedo dejarlo salir…" Murmuró.

"Tienes qué, recuerda que es un cachorro y se hará popó en la sala…" Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

El chico giró su mirada sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la pelirroja mirándolo desde debajo del marco de la puerta corrediza, con el cachorro en brazos. "Asuka…. N-no me refer-"

"Lo sé" Respondió ella dando un paso al frente para salir al balcón, luego colocó al cachorro en el piso y se recargó en el barandal al lado de Shinji, aunque ella se encontraba dándole la espalda a la ciudad.

El chico, curioso, la había seguido con la mirada; por otro lado, la alemana tenía su mirada al frente, pegada al cristal de la puerta corrediza.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó él. Desde que llegó no había hablado con Asuka, estaba demasiado concentrado en los eventos recientes.

"No me pasó nada" Replicó ella encogiendo los hombros y luego girando su mirada hacia el chico, cruzando sus ojos azul cielo con los azul cobalto de él.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, el cazador podía sentir la tibia respiración de la chica contra su rostro, así como la calidez y el dulce aroma que ésta emanaba.

Y la intensa mirada de Asuka tampoco ayudaba en nada, podía sentir como se perdía en sus claros ojos azules.

"Me da gusto saber que estás bien…" Dijo Shinji finalmente después de unos momentos de perderse en los ojos de Asuka.

"¿Qué es lo que sucederá?" Cuestionó la alemana. El cazador alzó una ceja, no estaba seguro de lo que le preguntaba la chica; Asuka se percató de la duda de él y aclaró. "¿Te irás?"

Para Shinji no pasó por alto el tono de voz desilusionado en las palabras de la chica y como sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo por un momento. No pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, Asuka no quería que él se fuera.

"Iie…" Respondió. "Yo me quedaré aquí, solo cuando Sagara me necesite iré con él"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Iie… Yo me quedaré aquí, solo cuando Sagara me necesite iré con él"

Asuka lo escrudiñó con curiosidad por unos instantes después de que le dio su respuesta. "Tú quieres pelear…" Afirmó la pelirroja, ladeando su rostro y sonriendo levemente, divertida.

Notó como Shinji la miró con sorpresa, como si preguntara algo obvio. El chico frunció el ceño y respondió, su mirada dirigida a la ciudad "¡Claro! Estos sujetos van a pagar por lo que hicieron, esto no se v-"

Asuka puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico para silenciarlo. Shinji nuevamente dirigió su confundida mirada hacia ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas y observándola cuestionante.

La verdad ni siquiera ella estaba segura que era lo que la había impulsado a hacer esto, pero de sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del brazo derecho de Shinji y recargó su frente contra el hombro de él.

"¿Qué crees que suceda?" Preguntó hundiendo su rostro contra el brazo del chico. Podía sentir que él estaba conteniendo la respiración y estaba desconcertado por la inesperada cercanía.

Sí, ella era quien había dicho que quería que todo fuera normal hasta que tuvieran su cita, pero… ¿Tendrían su cita? ¿Además porque debía de esperar a eso? Sabía que ella le gustaba a él, y ya no podía negar que ella sentía lo mismo.

"_¿Amor?"_ Se sonrojó tan solo de pensarlo. No, era demasiado pronto, realmente no lo creía. Pero enamoramiento… eso debía ser, las mariposas en su estómago, el calor de su sonrojado rostro y la dificultad para respirar.

"No lo sé… Millenium, Amalgam, Vaticano…" Murmuró Shinji en respuesta una vez que salió de su shock. "No sé qué planea ni la mitad de ellos, no sé si querrán algo con los pilotos Eva" Aún podía sentir como el chico respiraba irregularmente.

Las palabras de Shinji apenas y se registraron en su mente._ "Esto es agradable…" _Pensó dejando salir un bajo suspiro. "…me podría acostumbrar a esto"

"¿Huh? ¿Asuka?" Escuchó preguntar a Shinji.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó ella alzando su rostro, una sonrisa leve en su rostro y con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

"¿Acostumbrarte?" Preguntó él. "¿De qué hablas?"

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos y su rostro se tronó rojo, pero no se alejó de él. "¡N-nada!" Replicó girando su rostro a un costado, sus ojos fijos en la ciudad. _"¿¡Lo dije en voz alta!?"_

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente y ella lentamente volvió a la postura de hacía unos momentos. Esto era agradable, se sentía bien, y la hacía sentirse nerviosa, lo sabía porque no podía evitar estremecerse un poco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un tren de pensamientos similar pasaba por la mente del chico. Esto era agradable, sentía calidez en su pecho y su corazón latir velozmente.

Quería abrazarla, necesitaba abrazarla, envolverla en sus brazos… estar cerca de ella como en aquel beso, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, había acordado mantener su distancia hasta que vieran que sucedía en su cita.

Pero esto rompía esa regla ¿no es así? Es decir, ellos nunca hicieron algo como esto antes. _"Rayos, rayos, rayos_…" Repetía en su mente.

El olor de la loción de Asuka y el shampoo de su cabello eran intoxicantes, ella olía dulce y atentaba contra su determinación. Pero finalmente se armó de valor para dar un pequeño paso.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza, en una postura incómoda, para hundir su rostro en la melena de la chica, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el momento. No pudo evitar sonreír, sus labios ocultos por el cabello de Asuka.

Pero unos instantes después sintió como la chica se estremecía levemente. No es que no se hubiera percatado antes, era imposible no hacerlo, pero hasta este momento asimiló. Asuka vestía unos shorts de mezclilla similares a los de Misato y una playera holgada pero bastante delgada; sumado a que la noche estaba fresca, imaginaba que tenía frío.

"Asuka" Murmuró mientras movía un poco su brazo para que la chica lo soltara un momento.

La chica alzó su rostro y le lanzó una mirada desconcertada. "¿Q-que…?"

Se puso frente a Asuka, rápidamente se quitó el saco de su uniforme de la escuela y lo colocó sobre los hombros de ésta. "Estás temblando…"

Sus manos permanecieron sobre los hombros de la chica y sus rostros estaban separados solamente por escasos centímetros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_¡No me importa el acuerdo_!" Pensó Asuka furiosamente, podía sentir la respiración de él en su rostro, y la intensa mirada del chico la hacía sentirse nerviosa. _"Yo quiero esto…"_ Sus ojos lanzaron una rápida mirada a los labios del chico.

La pelirroja movió un poco sus hombros para acomodar mejor el saco del chico, nunca quebrando el contacto visual con Shinji.

"_Aquí va…"_ Pensó, mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar y su rostro a acercarse.

Podía ver como él también se acercaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban, podía imaginar que el rostro de ella estaba tan rojo como el de él, ¡Pero no importaba! ¡Ella quería esto!

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de la piel de él, podía percibir el particular olor del chico mezclado con el de la pólvora. No pudo controlarse y sus manos se colocaron en los costados del rostro de Shinji, deteniéndose un momento para verlo profundamente a los ojos separados por apenas un centímetro de distancia… él también quería esto, podía verlo en su intensa mirada.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron abruptamente y sus rostros se separaron unos centímetros… el sonido de un celular sonando mató el momento.

"¡Rayos!" Gruñó Asuka abrazándose a sí misma y dando un paso atrás rápidamente, su sonrojado rostro girado a un costado y con la mirada en las luces de la ciudad. _"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!"_ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Podía sentir su corazón golpear con fuerza y rápidamente contra su pecho de forma incontrolable.

"L-lo siento…" Dijo Shinji, Asuka le lanzó una rápida mirada, el cazador estaba sonrojado y tenía una mano en su nuca mientras su mirada estaba dirigida a la ciudad. "Y-yo-"

"Es tu teléfono" Interrumpió Asuka, percatándose de que el vibraba el bolsillo del saco que le prestó Shinji. De alguna forma sabía que era lo que quería decir el chico, cierto, se estaba disculpando de algo que no era culpa de él, pero no era cobardía, el también estaba nervioso como él.

Buscó en el bolsillo, sacó el teléfono y se lo pasó a Shinji, alcanzó a ver que en la pantalla decía 'Kaji-san', a lo que la pelirroja gruñó por lo bajo. "Gracias Kaji-san…" Murmuró sarcásticamente.

"¿B-bueno?" Dijo Shinji al contestar. El cazador la observó por un segundo antes de girarse a la postura en que lo había encontrado al llegar al balcón, encarando la ciudad y con los codos en el barandal. "¿Qué sucede Kaji-san? ¿Está todo bien?"

Notó que Shinji sonaba ansioso, y la verdad no lo culpaba, una llamada del agente después de todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy era un mal augurio.

¿Qué…?" Preguntó el chico con voz ahogada. Notó rápidamente como los facciones de Shinji cambiaron rápidamente, su quijada estaba apretada, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos… sus ojos eran como los de hace unas horas atrás, en Jindai. "¿Aquí en Tokyo-3?" Murmuró.

Podía escuchar la voz de Kaji desde la bocina pero no claramente.

"Gracias" Dijo Shinji con un gruñido antes de colgar el teléfono.

BEEEP

El chico metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se alejó del barandal dando un paso hacia atrás.

Ahí fue cuando Asuka se percató de cómo un frío seco descendió sobre ellos, como la mirada de Shinji se oscurecía y sus ojos se tornaban fríos como el glaciar, sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza y mirada se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"¿Shinji?" Preguntó, insegura, estaba segura que Kaji no le había dicho nada bueno. "¿Qué-"

"Souichiro ha vuelto a aparecer en el radar…" Respondió Shinji sin voltear a verla. Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos. Souichiro. Souichiro, el espadachín que asesinó a la familia Williams. "Lo siento Asuka, necesito retirarme un momento…" Agregó antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al departamento.

Asuka se quedó ahí, de pie y en silencio, anonadada, confundida… el abrupto cambio en la relajada atmosfera era algo que no esperaba. Y fue ahí donde recordó muchos de los motivos por los cuales Shinji era ahora de esta forma. "N-no es el momento para este tipo de cosas…" Murmuró al aire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto, Shinji salía del departamento rápidamente. Asuka estaría con Sagara así que no habría ningún problema.

Caminó hacia el barandal del pasillo y dirigió su mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad. Sacó su teléfono celular de sus bolsillos y marcó el número más reciente.

"_Ikari…"_ Dijo Kaji desde el otro lado de la línea, expectante.

"Kaji-san, me dirijo a los cuarteles de NERV… ¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente?" Preguntó.

"_Te veré en el lugar de siempre… estaré regando mis plantas"_ Respondió el agente.

"Arigato…" Dijo en un susurro antes de terminar la llamada y meter el celular de vuelta a su bolsillo. Su mirada continuó perdida en las luces de la ciudad por unos momentos, pero luego sacudió su cabeza negativamente, apoyó sus brazos en el barandal y saltó al vacío… desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Japón, al mismo tiempo.

"El comité de ancianos no me permitirá acercarme más a sus cartas de triunfo, mucho menos después de desafiar sus órdenes respecto a ustedes..." Murmuró Corvinus mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en el estrellado cielo nocturno, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. "No importa... lo hecho, hecho está"

"Están temerosos... tienen que aferrarse al poco control que poseen" Replicó una voz a sus espaldas.

Corvinus esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa mientras sus ojos carmesí se afilaban. El juego de pálida luz y sombras permitía ver tres siluetas a sus espaldas.

"Je..." Se mofó Corvinus. "Ese poder ya no les pertenece... en su debido momento 'él' despertará y sus esfuerzos serán fútiles" Sentenció.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. 2015 Horas.

El agente dejó salir un suspiro y tiró al piso la colilla de su cigarrillo para luego pisarla y apagar el fuego remanente.

El día empeoraba poco a poco y aunque era verdad que lo último que debía estar haciendo era regar estas sandías, esto le ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar. El ataque a Jindai, centenares de adolescentes bajo la amenaza de una armada de terroristas, seguido del interrogatorio poco amistoso de Kurama… y ahora esto.

"Que mierda de día…" Gruñó. Era obvio, una guerra se avecinaba, a lo largo de todo el mundo hubo enfrentamientos armados, explosiones misteriosas de edificios y otros ataques sumamente descarados. Amalgam inició la guerra contra Mithrill, y los primeros iban ganando.

Misato estaba en el departamento con los pilotos en estos momentos, y estaba seguro que no le agradaría tener que reubicarse por tiempo indefinido, pero era necesario… ella entendería, e incluso si no, se mudaría de todos modos, esa era la directiva.

Sintió una ventisca a sus espaldas y de alguna forma el cálido ambiente artificial de dentro del GeoFront descendió. El agente sonrió levemente y continuó regando sus matas sin inmutarse.

"Eso fue rápido…" Dijo sin girarse hacia Shinji, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas y lo observaba en silencio.

El agente continuó regando las plantas, sabía que el chico no se quería hacer el interesante al mantenerse en silencio, no era el estilo de Shinji… pero él era otra historia.

Usó su mano derecha para sacar un cigarro de la cajetilla en sus bolsillos y lo colocó en su boca, posteriormente sacó un encendedor para prender el cigarro. Mientras tanto, con su mano izquierda continuaba regando las plantas.

Inhaló el cigarrillo, disfrutando el cálido humo en su pecho y luego lo dejó salir con un suspiro. "El día de hoy, a las siete y media de la tarde, después de que dejé la residencia de Pip recibí una llamada por parte de los agentes de NERV… siete agentes habían sido asesinados"

El agente podía sentir la intensa mirada del chico en su nuca.

"Una cuadrilla de agentes fue atacada por un espadachín de cabello blanco…" Continuó, ignorando los escalofríos que sentía en su espalda y el frío que de pronto se apoderó del lugar "…y éste sujeto dejó solamente a uno con vida, instruyendo que diera un mensaje al piloto Ikari estrictamente…" En ese momento el agente cambio la manguera de mano y hurgó en su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando una carta de éste.

Kaji sostuvo el blanco sobre en alto y en silencio, indicando con esto a Shinji que lo tomara.

Un momento después el sobre fue tomado de su mano y el chico se colocó a su costado, inspeccionándolo y lanzando una mirada fea al agente.

"Tuve que abrirlo y no lo lamento…" Dijo Kaji encogiendo los hombros. "…imaginaba que había información importante ahí, y así fue"

Shinji lo observó por unos segundos antes de devolver su atención al sobre abierto en sus manos. Cuidadosamente sacó la hoja que éste contenía y dirigió toda su atención al texto que ésta contenía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 2100 Horas.

El chico caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se dirigía nuevamente al departamento. Aunque en esta ocasión su andar era normal, necesitaba pensar en el contenido de la carta enviada por Soichiro. Tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad y sus manos se empuñaban y desempuñaban.

"_¿Podrás estar ahí a tiempo cuando todo se desate... y protegerlos a ellos"_

Souichiro estaba amenazando a todas las personas que conocía. El los protegería sin duda alguna, pero… ¿y si fallaba?

"_Entrega a Abaddon"_

Esa tampoco era una opción, un poder como eso en manos de personas como él aniquilaría a cada ser viviente de este planeta. Esta carga le correspondía a él, Abaddon lo había elegido a él, y así continuaría.

"_¿Sabes en quien confiar?¿Realmente sabes quién está de tu lado"_

Eso último no lo comprendía del todo bien. No confiaba en NERV, al menos no en las personas que lo representaban; pero los 'ancianos', ¿Se refería a los Comandantes? Al preguntar al agente al respecto éste se hizo el desentendido por unos momentos, pero luego su rostro se tornó totalmente serio y dejó salir un suspiro antes de decir: "Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, pero este no es el lugar adecuado"

Esa había sido una respuesta satisfactoria para él. Sabía que Kaji tenía más información de lo que a muchos les gustaría… y él necesitaba saberlo, él también tenía que saberlo. La información es poder.

La carta solo tenía esas líneas, era obvio para él que su la finalidad de esta era que se cuestionara muchas cosas… así como amenazarlo a él y a sus seres queridos.

"No dejaré que les pase nada" Susurró peligrosamente. En lo más recóndito de su mente, sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo… los eventos de hoy se lo habían demostrado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. Media hora más tarde.

El chico tenía su mirada perdida, no quería llegar pronto al departamento. Quería tomarse su tiempo, había demasiado en este momento.

Su cuerpo se estremecía muy levemente... y su quijada se encontraba apretada con fuerza mientras sus ojos destellaban con la furia.

"Esto no puede seguir así..." Murmuró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, revolucionando su mente en busca de una respuesta.

Su mano derecha se empuñó aún con más fuerza, sin importarle que el papel en sus manos se arrugara aún más.

"_¿Sabes en quien confiar?_

_¿Realmente sabes quién está de tu lado?_

_¿Podrás estar ahí a tiempo cuando todo se desate... y protegerlos a ellos?_

_Entrega a Abaddon... o los pilotos pagarán por tu arrogancia..."_

Eso era lo que decía la carta. Lo peor de todo era que solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para plagarlo de dudas. Sabía que podía confiar en sus allegados... ¿pero que aplicaba para el resto del personal de NERV?

Quien quiera que fuera la persona a la que Souichiro servía, ésta codiciaba el poder de Abaddon... y esto era lo que lo llevaba a una encrucijada a la que no encontraba salida aún.

"Entregar a Abaddon..." Murmuró, analizando las consecuencias que este tenía.

Su propia muerte durante la extracción y la destrucción del mundo. Eso era todo, estaba seguro que quien quería el poder de Abaddon no era ningún filántropo. El mundo sería destruido y la seguridad de los pilotos solo duraría un poco más de lo debido... y él sería incapaz de combatir o hacer algo al respecto, estaría muerto.

"Protegerlos a ellos..." Con esta opción declaraba la guerra y, con esto, recortaba el periodo de seguridad de sus seres amigos y seres queridos. No, no quería eso, no podía arriesgarse a perder a alguien más, ya no quería eso.

El chico se detuvo de golpe, había estado caminando por pura mecánica a través de las calles, sin poner atención a sus alrededores, pero fue en este instante cuando se acababa de percatar de lo que pasaba por su tren de pensamientos... Aún tenía tanto miedo de perder a alguien, y casi estaba dispuesto a sacrificar al resto del mundo para evitarlo.

"No puedes pensar de esa forma" Se reprochó a sí mismo. Pero sabía que era un regaño hueco... su reproche a sí mismo fue sólo para cumplir con los 'supuestos morales'.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. Al mismo tiempo.

Kaji dejó salir un suspiro mientras cerraba la llave de la manguera. Había terminado de regar sus plantas y ahora se dirigía a su oficina en los cuarteles, tenía mucho en que pensar y mucho que investigar.

La carta enviada a Shinji le aclaró algunas cosas. Una de éstas era que nade estaba salvo; todos eran un objetivo.

Entregar a Abaddon, el demonio dentro de Ikari. El chico no tendría opción, sabía que Shinji era una bomba de tiempo en estos momentos, esto es algo que 'él' le dejó claro.

NERV, los ancianos… SEELE. Ninguno era de fiar, ni siquiera confiaban el uno al otro como socios… mucho menos él.

El problema era que ahora había tantos factores que no encontraba pies ni cabeza, necesitaba saber por dónde comenzar…

"Rayos…" Murmuró. "Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. Al mismo tiempo.

"Su Divinidad… no comprendo" Dijo el rubio sacerdote mientras seguía con la mirada al mismo lugar que el joven de ojos carmesí. "¿Por qué no interceptarlo?"

Kaworu caminaba en silencio y con sus manos metidas en su uniforme escolar, nunca perdiendo de vista al joven cazador que caminaba a unas decenas de metros frente a ellos.

"Sería demasiado estresante para él…" Replicó el joven ángel. "Eso lo haría perder el control"

El rubio sacerdote escrudiñó a Shinji, quien no se había percatado de que era seguido. "Pero su Divinidad, el caminar por las calles libremente, cerca de Ikari… también lo expone a usted" Replicó Anderson realmente preocupado. "…podríamos dejar esto a alguien más…"

Kaworu esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa. La preocupación de Anderson tenía su motivo… si Abaddon despertaba no podría enfrentarlo, era imposible para él, y el ángel caído tomaría sus 'alas'; además había una cacería sobre Abaddon y, por si fuera poco, una cacería sobre el mismo por parte de los hombres que habían profanado su naturaleza.

"Esto es peligroso…" Murmuró el joven. "Pero prefiero ser yo quien realice esta tarea…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un poco más tarde. Residencia Ikari/Sohryu.

Asuka se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, con la mirada pegada en el televisor y acariciando al cachorro en su regazo, aunque su mente estaba divagando en estos momentos e ignorando las imágenes de la televisión.

Durante todo el día, en casi todos los canales, se habían estado emitiendo noticias acerca del 'evento Jindai', como fue llamado por el público.

La alemana dejó salir un suspiro cansado, llamando la atención del pequeño Rock, quien le lanzó una mirada curiosa, la pelirroja se percató de esto y sonrió levemente antes de acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

"Las cosas ya no volverán a ser las mismas..." Murmuró lanzando una mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia la habitación del cazador, la cual se encontraba en total silencio en este momento.

Ya había pasado cerca de hora y media desde que Shinji salió abruptamente del departamento sin decir mucho al respecto... sabía que no era el momento de pensar en estas cosas, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en el balcón. "¡Despabila!" Exclamó regañándose a sí misma. "Hay cosas más importantes de que hablar en este momento..." Murmuró lanzando una rápida mirada al radio satelital que se encontraba sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala.

Notó que las orejas del cachorro se levantaron y que dirigió su atenta mirada en dirección de la puerta, escuchó el sonido de llaves y luego el cerrojo de la puerta.

"Estoy de vuelta..." Dijo una voz familiar al entrar al departamento.

Asuka se puso de pie y se encontró de frente con Shinji. El chico lucía tranquilo y sonrió levemente al verla. "Buenas noches Asuka, deberías ir a dormir ya"

"Déjate de estupideces" Replicó la alemana. Para ella, él era un libro abierto una gran parte del tiempo, podía ver la preocupación y conflicto que plagaban los ojos azul cobalto de Shinji. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Gruñó.

"Asuka y-"

"Estabas listo para asesinar a alguien cuando estábamos en el balcón..." Interrumpió la alemana. "No quiero escuchar excusas... dime que es lo que pasa, no me atemoriza saberlo"

Las cejas de Shinji se levantaron en sorpresa por un instante antes de recuperar su compostura. "No puedo hablar contigo en este momento Asuka... debo consultar algo con Sagara" Replicó él mientras se abría paso por el departamento y pasaba junto a la chica, dejándola atrás.

"Eso será difícil..." Dijo Asuka, esperando que el chico se detuviera por un instante, pero éste simplemente siguió su camino hacia su habitación lanzándole una confusa mirada sobre su hombro.

La chica observó en silencio como el chico se detenía abruptamente bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación. "¿Sagara?" Cuestionó incrédulo.

"La habitación está vacía..." Murmuró Asuka.

Shinji tardó un par de segundos en digerir lo que sucedía. Sousuke había acordado quedarse con ellos por el momento, mientras se le ocurría un plan para contra-atacar a Amalgam, solo por un par de días... pero ahora no había nada ni nadie en la habitación.

"Asuka... ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Dónde está Sagara?" Cuestionó titubeante el cazador.

La chica giró su mirada a un costado.

/ Flashback /

Asuka permaneció en silencio en el balcón, aún estaba confundida por lo que había sucedido, el repentino cambio de atmósfera entre ella y Shinji.

"Souichiro..." Murmuró. No tenía duda de a quién pertenecía ese nombre, le quedaba claro que era lo que Shinji sentía en ese momento... esa aura asesina incluso ella pudo sentirla hace unos momentos.

Dejó salir un suspiro y entró de vuelta al departamento. Casi da un salto al encontrarse inesperadamente con Sousuke, quien salía del pasillo y entraba a la sala del departamento.

La alemana no recordaba haber visto este semblante en el joven mercenario, si bien no eran amigos cercanos, podía ver frustración y derrota en los ojos del chico.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Desde que llegó al departamento, Sousuke había estado con su equipamiento militar en la habitación de Shinji.

"¿Ikari se ha ido?" Cuestionó él en busca de confirmación al no ver al piloto Eva en ningun lado del pequeño departamento.

"Hai..." Replicó ella. "Algo sucedió en NERV y fue a encontrarse con Kaji-san..."

Los ojos de Sousuke se estrecharon. "¿Qué es lo que sucedió?" Preguntó ansioso.

El tono ansioso y ligeramente molesto de Sousuke no pasó desapercibido por la alemana, pero era comprensible, después de lo que acababa de suceder, indudablemente el mercenario quería estar al tanto de todo.

"Nada relacionado a lo sucedido en Jindai..." Respondió Asuka, no queriendo nombrar a la Whispered. "De haber sido así Shinji te lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente..."

Esas últimas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al mercenario, quien por un momento se sintió avergonzado por desconfiar de su amigo cazador. "Hai..." Murmuró, quedando en silencio nuevamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó ella. "Si lo necesitas puedes hablarle por teléfono"

"Negativo..." Respondió el chico rápidamente con una expresión pensativa. "Será mejor de esta forma"

"¿Huh?" Asuka se encontró a sí misma confundida cuando el chico extendió su mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole el radio satelital. "¿Que hago yo con esto?" Preguntó lanzándole una mirada extrañada.

"Por favor entrégaselo a Ikari..." Explicó Sousuke. "Será el principal medio por el que lo contactaré más adelante, sino funciona, ya me las ingeniaré..."

Asuka frunció el ceño. "Espera... ¿Acaso-"

"Hai... debo irme" Interrumpió Sousuke. "Agradezco el apoyo que me han dado, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo" Asuka lo observó en silencio, mientras él continuó. "Dile a Ikari que no me busque y que lamento tener que irme... cuando sea el momento lo contactaré de nuevo"

La pelirroja asintió en silencio... ella no era nadie para impedirle a Sousuke que hiciera lo que éste sentía que debía hacer.

/ Fin de Flashback /

"Ya veo..." Murmuró Shinji girando su mirada a un costado.

"¿Irás a buscarlo?" Preguntó Asuka curiosa, observando al chico meditar su respuesta por unos instantes.

"Iie..." La pelirroja alzó las cejas, sinceramente esa era una respuesta que no esperaba por parte de él.

"¿No lo harás?" Preguntó incrédula.

"No tendría ningún sentido, no podría detenerlo... Además, ¿porque habría de hacerlo?" Respondió sonriendo levemente pero con una mirada distante.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde se dirige?"

Asuka lo miró sonreír un poco más antes de que cruzara su mirada con ella. "A encontrar a Chidori-san obviamente"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hora más tarde.

Shinji se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama e incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día terrible y casi podía sentir la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas.

La partida de Sousuke era algo que ya esperaba, aunque sinceramente le sorprendió que fuera tan pronto. Además, ahora le preocupaba también la seguridad de sus amigos. Pero no podía decirles nada al respecto, o no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo único bueno era que por el momento logró evitar hablar con Asuka respecto a su motivo de ir a NERV de hacía un rato.

Amalgam ya había conseguido lo que quería, por lo que los dejaría en paz por el momento, o eso pensaba él al menos. Por otro lado, ahora era Souichiro quien aparecía en la escena, para irrumpir esta 'paz'.

RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING

El sonido de su celular lo hizo saltar, ya eran altas horas de la noche y no esperaba ninguna llamada. Además con todo lo que tenía en su mente, no podía evitar sentir algo de angustia con el hecho de que sonara su teléfono celular.

Lo tomó del buró junto a su cama y vio que era una llamada de Seras, la cual atendió rápidamente y poniendo el altavoz.

"¿Sucede algo Victoria-san?"

"_Hola Shinji-kun, buenas noches..." _Respondió la chica desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Quería informarte que tu amigo Sagara-kun pasó por aquí, ¿Estabas al tanto de ésto?"_

"Hai, Sagara dejó el departamento hace un par de horas..." Respondió Shinji. "Imaginé que iría con ustedes, a final de cuentas ahí se encuentra Kurama"

"_Hai..." _Respondió la mujer. _"Eso era todo, quería que estuvieras al tanto..."_

"Muchas gracias Victoria-san..." Respondió Shinji, pero luego recordó algo antes de finalizar la conversación. "Victoria-san... ¿Dijo de algún lugar al que se dirigía?"

"_Solo dijo que debía investigar... probablemente el medio oriente"_

"Ya veo..." Murmuró Shinji. "Muchas gracias, Victoria-san, buenas noches"

"_Buenas noches Shinji-kun, descansa... que te hace falta"_

Y con eso la llamada terminó.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Cuarteles de NERV. 0930 Horas.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki observaban con intensidad e interés la información que les brindaba la rubia doctora que estaba sentado frente a ellos con una computadora portátil sobre el escritorio.

"Finalmente he logrado obtener información relevante de nuestro... peculiar espécimen"

"Obviamente se trata de una entidad estrechamente ligada a los ángeles" Explicó la mujer, mientras los dos hombres asentían en silencio, indicándole que continuara.

"He estado corriendo algunas pruebas desde hace días, pero no fue hasta que ésta se manifestó con fuerza cuando pude obtener información valiosa..."

"¿Manifestarse con más fuerza? ¿De qué está hablando Doctora?" Cuestionó Gendo.

Las gafas de Ritsuko se iluminaron al reflejar el tenue alumbrado del lugar y dándole un aire tétrico a la leve sonrisa que esbozó.

"El incidente que sufrió el piloto Ikari durante el enfrentamiento con el décimo quinto ángel ha sido de gran ayuda..." Explicó. "El vínculo psíquico creado entre el piloto Ikari y la Unidad 01 ha permitido monitorear las ondas cerebrales del joven aun mientras se encuentra fuera de la Unidad 01, no obstante, he enfocado parte de mi tiempo en investigar el misterioso patrón de ondas secundario registrado en el joven Ikari"

"Doctora..." Murmuró Fuyutsuki, presionándola para que fuera al grano. Ritsuko solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"No obstante, el día de ayer, este segundo patrón de ondas mostró una increíble actividad..."

"¿El día de ayer?" Cuestionó Gendo de forma retórica. "Durante el ataque a Jindai"

"Exactamente... sin duda alguna la inestabilidad de la psique del joven Ikari es un factor importante" Continuó la mujer. "Entre más inestable se encuentra el piloto, más fácil es para esta entidad tomar el control" La mujer se detuvo y aclaró su garganta. "Pero, sin más rodeos, lo que la fluctuación de ayer me permitió determinar fue la naturaleza de este ser que se encuentra dentro del joven Ikari"

Los dos hombres la observaron expectantes.

"La MAGGI estima, con un noventa y cinco por ciento de certeza, que la naturaleza de este ser es exactamente la misma que la del segundo ángel"

Ritsuko sonrió satisfecha. Una expresión de sorpresa como la que tenían los dos hombres frente a ella en estos momentos no era algo que sucediera muy a menudo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Geo-Front. 1300 Horas.

"¿Kaji?" Cuestionó Misato. Había recibido un mensaje importante por parte del Comandante, en el que solicitaba su presencia y la de los pilotos en una de las salas del Geo-Front.

Si bien no esperaban que el Comandante asistiera en persona, por lo menos el Sub-Comandante llegaría... no obstante, frente a ellos se encontraba Kaji en este momento.

Misato se encontraba acompañada por todos los pilotos, habían pasado a recoger a Toji en el camino a los cuarteles de NERV.

"¿También fuiste citado por el Comandante?" Dijo la mujer.

"Iie..." Respondió el agente con seriedad. "Yo fui quien solicitó al comandante que fueran llamados aquí"

Shinji cruzó miradas con Kaji y, por la expresión de éste, no tardó en comprender de qué se trataba esta reunión.

"¿Que sucede Kaji-san?" Preguntó Toji, quien no esperaba buenas noticias a decir verdad.

El agente de larga cabellera dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "Tomen asiento..." Los invitó, el grupo intercambio miradas pero hicieron caso y se sentaron en algunas de las sillas que había en el lugar en forma de semicírculo con Kaji al frente.

"Sería ridículo preguntar si recuerdan los eventos del día de ayer..." Comenzó el agente pasando su mirada por todos los presentes, quienes dirigieron una mirada rápida hacia Shinji.

"Obviamente la ciudad de Tokyo-3 no es tan segura como lo creímos, al menos no contra amenazas humanas y terroristas..." Explicó. "Está diseñada para enfrentar a los ángeles, no a seres de nuestra misma especie"

Todos asintieron, expectantes.

"_Aquí viene la parte difícil" _Pensó. "No obstante, por si fuera poco, el día de ayer recibimos una carta de amenaza dirigida hacia los pilotos..."

"Eso pasa todo el tiempo" Murmuró Misato irritada.

Asuka dirigió su mirada hacia Shinji, recordando la repentina salida del chico. El cazador en ese momento tenía la mirada en el piso, sumido en su tren de pensamientos.

"Esta vez es diferente" Aclaró Kaji, buscando la forma de abordar el tema.

"Souichiro es quien nos amenaza ahora, específicamente a mí y a ustedes..." Interrumpió Shinji tomando a todos por sorpresa y ganándose la atención de los presentes.

"¿Souichiro?" Cuestionó Misato incrédula, recordando a quién pertenecía ese nombre.

Shinji continuó con su distante y pérdida mirada pegada al piso. "Él quiere que entregue a Abaddon o sino los asesinará a todos ustedes" Sentenció, finalmente dirigiendo su mirada hacia cada uno de sus amigos pilotos Eva.

Todos quedaron en shock.

Misato dirigió su preocupada mirada hacia Kaji. "¿De qué forma procederemos?" Cuestionó, manteniendo un semblante firme.

"Con la finalidad de protegerlos, los pilotos serán reubicados en el Geo-Front..."

Sí, esa sonaba a la opción más lógica.

"¡Un momento!" Gruñó Toji poniéndose de pie. "¡¿Qué sucederá con mi familia?! ¡¿Con Hikari?! ¡No puedo aban-"

"De todos nosotros, eres el único que se encuentra en esa situación..." Interrumpió Kaji. "Por lo que se desplegarán agentes de NERV para vigilarlos y protegerlos las veinticuatro horas del día... eso es lo que se hará"

Aun así, esa respuesta no satisfago al piloto Eva. "Kaji-san, usted sabe que Sección-4 no puede enfrentar a estos sujetos, si los atacan no po-"

"Yo me encargaré de eso, Toji" Interrumpió Shinji en esta ocasión al tiempo que se ponía de pie, su cabello creaba una sombra sobre sus ojos y su expresión era lúgubre. "Así que no te preocupes, estarán a salvo..."

"Shinji..." Murmuró Asuka.

El joven cazador se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

"Comprendes porque la carta no fue dejada a ti directamente ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Kaji, haciendo que Shinji se detuviera por un momento pero sin girarse hacia él. "Quieren dividirnos" Continuó el agente. "Sabían que NERV no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante esta amenaza y por mucho que quiero apoyarte yo no puedo ocultar esta información tan importante..."

"Entiendo todo eso Kaji-san, no lo culpo por la decisión que tomó, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo..." Respondió Shinji comenzando a alejarse nuevamente.

"¿Qué es lo que harás entonces?" Preguntó el agente con su mirada pegada en la espalda del cazador.

"Encontrarlo, matarlo..." Respondió Shinji sin detenerse o girarse hacia ellos, un tono feral en su voz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un futuro, en algún lugar.

La armada de decenas de vampiros se regocijaba mientras disparaban sus armas al aire, sus ojos brillaban con sed de sangre y esbozaban sonrisas grotescas que dejaban ver sus afilados y ensangrentados colmillos.

"No hay opción..." Murmuró Souichiro, sus ojos carmesí estrechándose peligrosamente mientras desenvainaba su espada y tomaba la postura de ataque característica del Battoujutsu.

"Hai..." Replicó Shinji a sus espaldas, imitándolo... se encontraban espalda a espalda, encarando a la fracción del Last Battalion.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Volviendo a la línea de tiempo. Después de la reunión de Kaji con los pilotos.

Los adolescentes se habían retirado ya, y solamente quedaban Kaji y Misato en la sala.

"Es una buena decisión Kaji" Dijo Misato. Conocía al agente bastante bien y podía notar la inquietud de éste.

"Exacto..." Murmuró Kaji, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su mirada a un costado, apretando la quijada molesto. "Pero quien envió esta carta sabía que esto pasaría... es sin duda alguna lo que ellos quieren" Misato asintió en silencio.

"Los días agradables comienzan a acabarse ¿no es así?" Murmuró ella.

El agente, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, asintió levemente. "Goodbye Halcyon days..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa. Al mismo tiempo.

El hombre regordete de gafas se encontraba en una habitación oscura sentado en un sofá frente a una gran pantalla, la cual solamente desplegaba con letras rojas el mensaje 'Sound Only'.

El Mayor sonrió plácidamente. "Escuché que la batalla de Tokyo-3 fue formidable…"

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea por unos momentos. _"El desarrollo del combate fue sorpresivo"_ Respondió la voz de un joven desde el otro lado de la línea. Era Leonard Testarossa.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa del hombre de lentes se ampliara aún más. "Sé que no es de mi incumbencia… ¿Pero llevarse solamente a una chica?"

"_Un capricho personal… un premio por la destrucción de Mithrill"_ Replicó Leonard con irritación evidente en su voz.

"Está bien, no lo molestaré más…" Dijo entre risas el alemán al notar la molestia del Whispered. "Pero creo que comprende el motivo de mi llamada… encuentro preocupante que su archienemigo haya sido aniquilado de esta forma tan repentina… ¿Aun nuestros negocios siguen en pie?"

"_Por supuesto, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada al respecto"_

CLAP

El Mayor dio un aplauso ante la respuesta del chico. "Excelente… pero dígame joven Testarossa… ¿Hay algún problema si ataco Londres? Nada de qué preocuparse, solo un par de puntos en específico" Los lentes del Mayor, así como sus blancos dientes, destellaron al reflejar la luz de la pantalla.

"_No entiendo el motivo de su pregunta… pero no, no nos afecta de ninguna forma" _Replicó Leonard con un tono de voz confundido. _"Pero no entiendo… ¿Londres?"_

El regordete sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa llena de malicia. "Aun cuando mi ambición era llevar la guerra a Londres… quiero que este ataque sea solamente una declaración de guerra, una declaración de guerra digna de recordar por nuestros enemigos"

"_Hmmm… como a usted le plazca…"_ Replicó el joven con desinterés.

"Por cierto... ¿Acaso no está satisfecho con el desempeño de mis creaciones?" Cuestionó el alemán. "Desde Eliade ya no ha enviado a ninguno de sus hombres para someterlo a nuestro… 'proceso'"

"_Por el momento no es necesario, la armada de Mithrill ya ha sido aniquilada… no obstante, para mis planes futuros, probablemente requiera de ustedes, espero puedan apoyarme…"_ Explicó el whispered.

"Será un placer hacer negocios con usted, por supuesto…" Replicó el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia a pesar de que la comunicación era solamente de audio. "…será un placer"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de Hellsing en Tokyo-3. 1100 Horas.

Shinji acababa de llegar al lugar. Se encontraba sentado en la sala, acompañado por Seras y Bernadotte; mientras que Alucard se encontraba oculto en los alrededores, aunque no tardaría en mostrarse. Tenían mucho que discutir respecto a los eventos del día anterior.

"Ryouji me informó de la situación" Dijo Pip sin rodeos. El mercenario se encontraba recargado contra la pared al costado de Shinji y encarando a la vampiresa, quien estaba en sentad en el sofá en el otro costado del joven cazador.

El piloto Eva giró su mirada hacia el hombre de sombrero, no había enojo ni sorpresa en sus ojos, simplemente lo observó como si estuviera diciendo '¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?'.

Seras intercaló su mirada entre los dos hombres. "¿De qué están hablando?"

La habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente, el chico se encontraba un poco sorprendido ante el hecho de que Pip no le hubiera dicho nada aun a la vampiresa, pero imaginó que quería tomar en cuenta su opinión.

"Souichiro atacó a agentes de NERV el día de ayer… para dejar un mensaje dirigido a mi" Explicó Shinji.

Seras lanzó una mirada incrédula a ambos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó en un murmullo.

"Asesinó a un grupo de agentes y dejó una carta con un sobreviviente…" Narró el chico con su mirada pegada en el sofá vacío frente a él. "Quiere que entregue a Abaddon, o sino amenazó con asesinar a los pilotos"

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon peligrosamente. "No lo permitiremos…" Gruñó.

Pip solo observaba la escena en silencio. El semblante tranquilo de él y la reacción instintiva de ella lo confundían un poco, pero prefería no decir nada.

"No, no lo permitiremos…" Repitió Shinji. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el mercenario. "Bernadotte-san, ¿Qué sucedió con Kurama?"

"Alucard se lo comió" Respondió inmediatamente con una expresión blanca en su rostro.

"¿Eh?" Una gota de sudor se pintó en la frente de Shinji mientras le lanzaba una mirada confundida.

"Idiota" Murmuró Seras moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"¿No me diga que Alucard-sama…" Exclamó un incrédulo Shinji.

"Me pareció un método de interrogación más efectivo y con más clase…" Intervino una ronca voz haciendo saltar en sorpresa a todos los presentes.

"Alucard-sama…" Murmuró el joven cazador al ver como el vampiro se materializaba en el sofá desocupado frente a él. El poderoso midian esbozaba una confiada sonrisa feral.

"Ese hombre no nos es de ninguna utilidad a nosotros…" Explicó el vampiro al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el exterior a través de una ventana. "…no tenía nexos con Millenium, y la información que poseía respecto a Amalgam no era lo suficiente… él era solo un matón que no preguntaba nada de la organización para la que trabajaba, prefería evitarse problemas al conocer demasiado…"

Esta revelación trajo algo más a la mente de Shinji. "¿Qué hay de Sagara?" Preguntó. "¿Qué información es la que le brindó?"

El vampiro rio roncamente mientras su maliciosa sonrisa se ampliaba aún más. "Una limitada lista de nombres, lugares, cuentas bancarias e información confidencial de Kurama…"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró Shinji mientras asentía en silencio. "Alucard-sama… ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde podría encontrase Chidori-san?"

"Nada conciso… pero lo que yo sé es lo que el joven Sagara sabe también" Replicó el vampiro.

Shinji sabía que no tenía caso seguir hablando al respecto así que decidió dejar el tema por el momento, había otras cosas de cuales tomar cartas en el asunto en este momento.

Los presentes notaron el inmediato cambio de semblante del chico, nuevamente se tornó serio y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la habitación, sumido en su tren de pensamientos.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Ikari?" Cuestionó el vampiro. "Sin duda puedes enfrentar a ese espadachín por tu cuenta…"

Shinji negó con la cabeza en silencio. "No es eso…" Shinji giró su mirada hacia Pip. "Bernadotte-san, con el rango de Capitán me es permitido asignar tareas a los escuadrones de Hellsing, los Wild Geese, ¿no es así?"

Pip lo observó por un momento en silencio, meditando su respuesta antes de contestar a eso. Las cosas habían cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo, si bien los Wild Geese no eran más que un grupo de mercenarios que fueron contratados por Hellsing, su eficiencia y lealtad han sido bien recompensadas, y poco a poco esta tropa fue dejando su papel de mercenarios para convertirse en un verdadero ejército estructurado.

Sabía que era lo que Shinji pediría, y no se lo negaría… además los Wild Geese estarían más que dispuestos a ayudar a su joven compañero de tropa.

"Claro, siempre y cuando tus planes no interfieran con los de alguien más, no hay ningún problema…" Eso último no era más que una formalidad, había pocos capitanes en Hellsing, muchos ni siquiera dentro de los cuarteles generales sino distribuidos en las zonas protegidas por la Iglesia Protestante. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

"Necesito un grupo armado para proteger a un número de civiles y brindar apoyo a Sección-4…" Sentenció el chico. "¿Cree poder apoyarme con esto?"

Pip alzó una ceja, dubitativo. "¿De qué civiles estamos hablando?" Cuestionó el hombre de largo cabello.

"La familia del piloto Suzuhara..." Respondió el joven espadachín. "Si bien la amenaza ha sido dirigida hacia los pilotos, la familia de éstos se convierte en un eslabón débil dentro de la cadena de seguridad… y aunque Sección-4 se ha ofrecido a protegerlos, es más que obvio que no están preparados para enfrentar al tipo de enemigos que nosotros manejamos…"

El joven cazador sostuvo su mirada con la del mercenario, esperando su respuesta, no ser iría sin una respuesta. Pip esbozó una media sonrisa y encogió los hombros. "¿Realmente crees te diría que no? No seas ridículo…" Respondió.

El joven cazador, aunque no fue muy notorio, se sintió sumamente aliviado al escuchar esa respuesta. "Arigato, Bernadotte-san…"

"Ikari…" Intervino Alucard, llamando la atención del joven. "Tú sabes que ese no es el verdadero problema"

Shinji asintió en silencio. Era cierto, en cierta forma trataba de tapar el sol con un dedo. "Abaddon…" Murmuró.

Seras miró con preocupación al chico, pero luego dirigió su consternada mirada hacia su Maestro.

"Así es… el poder destructivo de este ángel caído es más de lo que incluso Hellsing puede manejar" Explicó el nosferatu. "Que lo liberen, o se libere, sería catastrófico… así que esos civiles no son los únicos que necesitan estar vigilados"

Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon, por alguna razón se sintió ofendido por ese comentario. "Puedo defenderme solo…"Replicó en un murmuro.

"El día de ayer todo pudimos sentir la presencia de Abaddon, el sello es sumamente inestable y casi pierdes el control de nuevo…" Respondió Alucard tajante, sus ojos mirando con intensidad al chico. "Esto no es un juego, lo que sucedió en Londres no puede repetirse de nuevo" Gruñó Alucard.

Pip y Seras se mantuvieron en silencio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Alucard había alzado su voz con alguien.

"Souichiro no es la mente maestra de quien está tras de Abaddon… estamos hablando de alguien que conoce de magia negra y poderes demoniacos" Continuó. "Y no solo eso, también Vaticano se encuentra tras tu cabeza… lamento decirte que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos por tu cuenta, así que debes tomar una decisión en este momento"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?" Preguntó Shinji, evidentemente molesto y girando su mirada hacia un costado. Lo peor era que Alucard tenía razón, pero no por ello dejaba de ser frustrante para él.

"Te resguardarás junto al resto de los pilotos en el Geo-Front…" Shinji miró a Alucard incrédulo.

"¿Alucard-sama?" Dijo en un suspiro. "¡N-no puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo pedir una tropa y dejar que el-"

El vampiro lo cortó alzando una mano, los ojos de Alucard brillaban imponentemente, Shinji no podía evitar sentir escalofríos, no podía imaginar lo que sería enfrentar a Alucard, que éste te viera como un enemigo… como su presa.

"O deberás dejar la vida que has tenido por los pasados meses…" Agregó el nosferatu ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte de todos los presentes. "…por estar con tus amigos y compañeros te has contenido, buscando la normalidad… no tiene nada de malo…" Murmuró lanzando una rápida mirada a Seras, quien hizo una leve mueca de dolor y desvió su mirada al piso. "…pero eres un cazador, estamos en guerra y la normalidad es un lujo del que debes olvidarte por ahora"

La molestia de Shinji se disipó rápidamente, las palabras de Alucard tenían sentido.

Pip dejó salir un suspiro. "No por ello, el acercarte a ellos fue un error… hubiera sido imposible que lográramos tanto sino lo hubieras hecho… pero él tiene razón" Dijo lazando una rápida mirada hacia Alucard al decir esas palabras. "Te has contenido porque tienes miedo que te rechacen… ¿No es eso cierto Ikari?"

Seras observó con curiosidad al chico, notó que las palabras de sus dos compañeros habían llegado a él y que el mismo se había dado cuenta que en cierta forma tenían razón.

Shinji bajó su mirada y esbozó una leve media sonrisa. "Cierto…" Murmuró.

"Cierto, no te has contenido completamente, incluso has presumido bastante…" Agregó Pip esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. "…lo suficiente para que esa pelirroja babee detrás de ti"

"¿¡Q-que!?" Exclamó Shinji sonrojándose rápidamente. Debía admitir que si había presumido un poco para llamar la atención de Asuka. _"¿Realmente fui así de obvio?"_ Pensó avergonzado.

"Tshh…" El vampiro negó con la cabeza al notar el cambio de ambiente y al ver como la plática se desviaba en su totalidad. "Vuélvete más fuerte Ikari… y no te contengas" Dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire.

"Aguafiestas…" Murmuró Pip cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo una mueca de puchero. Luego giró su mirada hacia Shinji nuevamente. "Lamento que hayamos tenido que decirte las cosas de esta forma y bajo estas circunstancias, pero creo que te has dado cuenta de que es lo que debes hacer… ¿No es así?"

Shinji asintió silenciosamente. "Hai… no puedo seguir viviendo como lo he estado haciendo hasta el momento" Respondió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Roast Restaurant. Londres. Una hora más tarde.

El lugar se encontraba repleto de personas, entre parejas, empresarios y familias. No era un lugar que pudiera ser considerado de alto riesgo ya que era uno de los restaurantes más prestigiados de Londres, por lo que cualquier conmoción no pasaría desapercibida y sin duda saldría a la luz… hay que tomar en cuenta que muchas personas importantes del país y de otros países visitaban el lugar, y cualquier acción ofensiva no podría funcionar sin ocasionar daño colateral.

"Interesante elección…" Murmuró Integra observando con curiosidad los alrededores. Aun así no podía tener la guardia baja, y es por ello que en la mesa a sus espaldas se encontraba Walter disfrutando de una taza de té, mientras algunos miembros de la armada de los Wild Geese se mezclaron con el resto de las personas del lugar.

"Buenas noches" Saludó una amable voz conocida a su costado, Enrico Maxwell yacía de pie sonriente al lado de la mujer. Integra se limitó a girar su rostro un poco y lanzarle una mirada de costado. "No puedes decir que llegué tarde…" Dijo Maxwell sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla frente a la rubia. "Llegué con diez minutos de anticipación…"

"Creo que comienzas a aprender un poco de buenos modales" Replicó Integra sin mostrar simpatía alguna en su voz y lenguaje corporal.

Maxwell dejó salir un suspiro. "Me rindo…" Murmuró alzando las manos pero aun sonriendo levemente.

"Deberíamos saltar directamente al motivo por el que me citaste a este lugar" Interrumpió Integra, realmente no le agradaba la idea de tener que interactuar con este personaje.

"De acuerdo" Respondió el dirigente de Iscariote a tiempo que recargaba los codos sobre la mesa y luego entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su boca para esconder su perspicaz sonrisa. "Es acerca de SEELE y el Proyecto de Instrumentalizacion Humana"

Los ojos de Integra se estrecharon, Iscariote había estado reteniendo esta información, sabía con certeza que los informes que le proporcionaron estaban incompletos.

"¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo mutuo, Alexander Corvinus?" Continuó el hombre largo cabello plateado, esperando una reacción por parte de la rubia, quien se mantuvo apacible.

"¿Te refieres al nuevo miembro del comité de ancianos de SEELE?" Replicó Integra, haciendo que los ojos de Maxwell se abrieran en sorpresa.

"¿Cómo-"

"Tú no eres el único que tiene contactos…" Interrumpió la mujer, pero luego dejó salir un suspiro. "Pero para ser honesta desconocemos que es lo que hace con ellos, porque un grupo tan poderoso aceptó a un vampiro entre sus filas…"

"Ya veo…" Murmuró él, recuperando la compostura. "Un vampiro, a pesar de sus habilidades, no cuenta con el poder que respalda a SEELE… y los ancianos lo único que desean es cumplir su plan, así que interactuar con otros seres no es nuevo para ellos…" Su mirada se desvió un poco con estas últimas palabras.

"¿Te refieres al Ángel que se unió a ustedes?" Preguntó la mujer clavando su mirada en el hombre frente a ella, esperando una reacción… no ocurrió nada en esta ocasión.

"Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido, sabes todo eso y aun no me has delatado con nadie… ¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Maxwell.

"Cuando ocurrió aquel evento en la familia de los Williams…" Explicó Integra con un tono frío de voz, aun le causaba pesar ese suceso pero no podía dejar que eso se notara, no por Iscariote. "No pasó desapercibido por Alucard la intervención de ese joven, de quien aún desconozco su nombre, no obstante, aunque tomó tiempo, no fue un problema para él descubrir la naturaleza de ese chico…"

Maxwell se echó para atrás y dejó salir una carcajada, mientras que la dirigente de Hellsing lo observó en silencio por un instante antes de continuar. "El motivo por el cual no hemos dicho nada de lo que sabemos es para proteger a nuestras propias fuentes de información…"

El hombre alzó una ceja y la observó con curiosidad por un instante antes de comprender a lo que se refería la mujer. "Ya veo… Hellsing filtrando información de SEELE, eso los pondría en una postura complicada considerando el poder político con el que cuenta el consejo de ancianos" Maxwell nuevamente recargó los codos en la mesa y enlazó los dedos frente a su boca. "A decir verdad, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí; con Millenium detrás de Corvinus, SEELE cada vez se torna más peligroso…"

La expresión de Integra no mostró sorpresa alguna, esto era algo que Alucard ya le había informado… sin embargo sería interesante conocer la postura de Iscariote al respecto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuarteles de NERV. Zona habitacional del Geo-Front. 1830 Horas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la decisión de reubicar a los pilotos fue tomada. Misato llevo a Asuka y a Rei a los departamentos para recoger algunas de sus cosas personales, mientras que Kaji se encargó de hacer lo mismo por Touji… ambos grupos custodiados por varios agentes de Sección-2.

Shinji no había aparecido desde que se retiró de la reunión que se llevó más temprano, era seguro que él no necesitaba que nadie lo resguardara y que pasaría por sus cosas una vez que hiciera lo que fuera que tenía que hacer.

La pelirroja paseó su mirada por su 'nueva' habitación… esta lucía más como un cuarto de hospital acondicionada, sin ventanas y de colores que no eran muy de su agrado. Si bien, era espaciosa, pero eso no recompensaba el encierro bajo el que se encontrarían.

La distribución del departamento era similar al de Misato y al que había estado compartiendo hasta el momento con Shinji, aunque un poco más grande. No obstante no había ventanas en todo el departamento, lo único que podían hacer para no sentirse tan claustrofóbicos eran salir a los pasillo y observar el escenario del Geo-Front.

Ella misma tenía que admitir que era una vista impresionante, el hecho de que hubiera un equilibrio ecológico en una zona tan remota y bajo tierra, era como uno de los grandes parques boscosos que recordaba de cuando vivía en Alemania.

TOC TOC

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. "¿Sohryu?" Llamó Rei desde el otro lado. Este era otro cambio al que debía acostumbrarse, ya que de ahora en adelante viviría con Rei, mientras que Shinji viviría con Toji. Cuando se enteró de este cambio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco irritada al respecto, pero no dijo nada, lo peor que podía hacer era decir algo al respecto frente a Misato.

"Adelante Ayanami, ¿Qué sucede?" Replicó. La peli-azul se abrió paso dentro de su habitación cargando al cachorro Golden Retriever en brazos.

"Quería sacar a caminar a Rock por el Geo-Front. ¿Esta bien?" Asuka esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza a un costado.

"Claro, no hay ningún problema" Respondió la alemana. Cierto, mucho había cambiado, Rei sobretodo. La verdad ya no se sentía molesta a su alrededor, la chica comenzaba a actuar por su cuenta y casi podía llevar una conversación con ella.

"¿Gustas acompañarnos?"

Asuka parpadeó en sorpresa, eso era algo que no se esperaba. "Hai, necesito salir de este lugar, dame un segundo solamente"

"Roger" Dijo Rei antes de salir de la habitación. "Estaré afuera"

Asuka se apresuró en tomar un suéter y zapatos cómodos, ya había caminado antes por el Geo-Front y sabía que se podía tornar un poco frío.

Salió de su habitación y luego del departamento, donde se encontró a Rei de pie junto a un desanimado Toji, quien estaba recargado en el barandal del pasillo, con su mirada perdida en el bosque del Geo-Front.

"No pierdas tu tiempo con ese idiota…" Dijo Asuka, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Rei y haciendo que Toji le lanzara dagas con la mirada al voltear a verla sobre su hombro.

"No es el momento Sohryu… tu sabes que es lo que me preocupa" Replicó Toji devolviendo su mirada al frente.

El grupo quedó en silencio, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire. "Suzuhara-kun, creo que puedes estar tranquilo…" Dijo Rei, Asuka la miró con curiosidad, pero Toji mantuvo su mirada al frente y dejó salir un suspiro.

"No es tan fácil Ayanami, si fuera por los Ángeles con los que peleamos, no tendría ningún problema… pero estos son humanos o lo que sean, y pueden lastimar a alguien de mi familia o a Hikari…" Asuka vio a Toji apretar los puños, sin duda frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

"Ikari-kun prometió que buscaría como protegerlos… si sus aliados deciden apoyar, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse" Replicó Rei.

Toji mantuvo su mirada al frente, y sonrió levemente. "Creo que en eso tienes razón, Ayanami" Respondió girando su mirada hacia la chica. "Eres mucho mejor en esto que ella…" Agregó burlonamente mientras señalaba con su dedo pulgar en dirección de Asuka.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Asuka y estaba a punto de replicar cuando notó por su vista periférica que alguien conocido de acercaba. "¿Shinji?"

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron al cazador, quien ahora se encontraba a escasos metros frente a ellos. Shinji se detuvo frente a los tres con una expresión seria en su rostro. "¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó solamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes.

"_Te resguardarás junto al resto de los pilotos en el Geo-Front… O deberás dejar la vida que has tenido por los pasados meses…" _Las palabras del Nosferatu se repetían en su mente_ "…por estar con tus amigos y compañeros te has contenido, buscando la normalidad… no tiene nada de mal… pero eres un cazador, estamos en guerra y la normalidad es un lujo del que debes olvidarte por ahora"_

Había mucho que quería decirles, explicarles de su boca todo lo que ocurría, porque estaban detrás de él y de los piloto, eso era lo justo, lo menos que podía hacer por ellos en este momento... al menos decir todo eso es lo que a él le gustaría.

"Fue divertido…" Murmuró lanzando una rápida mirada al bosque del Geo-Front mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se dirigía a la unidad habitacional a donde serían reubicados los pilotos. "…pero no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma"

Rió con un poco de amargura. _"¿Realmente en que estaba pensando?"_ Se reprochó, pero sabía la respuesta de eso. A la distancia notó que se encontraban sus tres amigos pilotos, y al ver a la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. _"Dejar de vivir de esta forma… nunca pensé que dejar de hacerlo fuera un problema"_ Pensó dirigiendo su mirada a Asuka, los recuerdos de las últimas semanas plagando su mente.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos. "¿Podemos hablar?" Le lanzaron mirada extrañadas, sabía que era por el tono en que preguntó, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma.

"¿Por qué tan serio, Ikari?" Preguntó Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja.

Shinji la observó por un instante, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia sus otros dos amigos. "Es algo importante de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes…"

La alemana puso sus manos en la cintura, ladeó su rostro y alzó una ceja. "¿Y bien?" Cuestionó.

Shinji los miró una ocasión más. "Solo quería decirles que no puedo seguir viviendo con ustedes… no puedo estar en el Geo-Front" Los tres jóvenes lo miraron extrañados, expectantes. "Toji, fueron asignados un par de escuadrones para proteger a tu familia y a la de Hikari, éstos brindarán apoyo al personal de Sección-4…"

Shinji sabía que eso no era suficiente para tranquilizar a su amigo, de entre ellos cuatro, Toji era quien tenía una vida más normal de todos, una familia, una novia… de alguna forma sentía que era él quien tenía más que perder.

No obstante no le dio tiempo de contestar. "Es por eso que no puedo quedarme aquí… no puedo pedir que ellos peleen mientras yo estoy a salvo en el Geo-Front, no es justo…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Es por eso que no puedo quedarme aquí… no puedo pedir que ellos peleen mientras yo estoy a salvo en el Geo-Front, no es justo…"

"No entiendo…" Murmuró Asuka estrechando sus ojos en dirección del chico. "Todo esto, es para protegerte… Esto no tiene sentido si tú no estás aquí…" La pelirroja no sabía exactamente porque, pero no podía evitar sentirse enojada.

"Yo soy el objetivo Asuka… sin darme cuenta terminé en medio de muchas cosas, y ustedes como pilotos Eva solo deben de preocuparse por pelear con su enemigo, los ángeles" Replicó Shinji con firmeza, pero la alemana no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

"¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer?" Gruñó. "¿Ser un objetivo caminante? No sé quiénes son los que están detrás de ti, ¿pero estar fuera del Geo-Front no te hace una presa fácil? ¡Lo que haces no tiene sentido!"

"Asuka… yo regresé a Tokyo-3 como parte de la armada de Hellsing, no como un piloto Eva, esto es lo que tengo que hacer…"

"¡Son estupideces! ¡Si Abaddon es realmente como dicen ser ni siquiera nosotros los pilotos Eva podríamos hacer algo si algún lunático se hace con él!"

Asuka vio al cazador parpadear en sorpresa, este era un tema que se había evitado tocar directamente con Shinji o al menos discutir al respecto. Pero ahora no sabía si había sido correcto, porque el chico frunció el ceño y su rostro se tornó molesto.

"Yo tengo mis propios motivos para hacer esto…" Replicó Shinji fríamente. "Estoy esperando con ansias que vengan por Abaddon..." Agregó con un gruñido.

Eso era algo que Asuka no esperaba. Él quería que fueran tras de él, que se iniciara una cacería tras su cabeza. _"¿Por qué?" _Pensó confundida, observando anonadada al chico.

"No sé qué tanto saben de lo que ocurrió en Londres hace unos meses… pero personas valiosas para mi murieron en esa ocasión" Continuó Shinji con una voz lúgubre, su mirada dirigida a un costado. "…Yo quiero encargarme de quienes hicieron eso"

El grupo quedó en silencio después de esas palabras.

"Venganza… ¿Huh?" Cuestionó Asuka, El chico cruzó miradas con ella por un momento, esto era algo que ellos ya habían discutido, y ella misma dijo que lo comprendía.

Pero las cosas para ella ahora eran un poco diferentes… En aquel momento su relación con Shinji era un poco menos personal, aunque sentía lo mismo que siente en este momento, antes aun podía decir que no le importaba… pero ya no. "¿Vas a exponerte solo por venganza?"

El cazador no le pudo sostener la mirada y miró a un costado, no con vergüenza, sino más bien culpa.

"Soy un soldado de Hellsing, para eso me entrenaron… esto es lo que hago" Murmuró Shinji.

"Si algo le pasara a Hikari, a su familia o a la mía, haría lo mismo que tú…" Intervino Toji de pronto. Asuka se giró molesta hacia el otro piloto Eva, quien cruzaba su mirada con Shinji.

La alemana se detuvo, iba a reclamar las palabras de Toji. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento.

Shinji en algún momento fue como Toji, él tuvo una familia y se rodeó de personas que lo quisieron y a quienes quería… y falló en protegerlos. Eso la hizo cuestionarse a sí misma.

"_¿A quién tengo yo?"_ La respuesta a eso llegó rápido. Misato, Rei, Hikari, Kaji, sus amigos de la escuela, su mascota… finalmente comprendió porque estaba tan molesta. A pesar de eso, había una persona a quien quería acompañar y estar con ella… esta persona, por su propia voluntad, se enlistaba en una misión suicida, todo por venganza.

La alemana sintió como el enojo la invadía, podía sentir el palpitar de sus mejillas y sus quijadas dolían de tanto apretarlas. "¡Haz lo que quieras!" Exclamó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse rápidamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Asuka…" Murmuró Shinji al verla alejarse, realmente no sabía que debía hacer.

No, eso no era cierto, sabía que debía ir tras de ella, pero no sabía que era lo que le diría, o si sería de continuar con su resolución después de hablar con ella.

La siguió con la mirada mientras la observaba alejarse, pero no se atrevía a ir tras de ella. "Ikari-kun… Deberías hablar con Sohryu" Dijo Rei, mientras también seguía a la chica con la mirada.

"Ayanami tiene razón…" Intervino Toji. "…no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes dos, pero es algo obvio para todos…"

Shinji se giró alarmado hacia Toji, quien sonreía pícaramente. "Y-yo errr…"

"Vaya…" Interrumpió Rei ignorando a Shinji al tiempo que giraba su mirada curiosa hacia Toji "Misato-san estaba muy alegre al decir que al fin había logrado que Ikari-kun y Sohryu dieran un paso… ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?"

El piloto Eva asintió y Rei se giró sorprendida hacia Shinji, la sonrisa de Toji se amplió aún más mientras que el cazador sentía que se desmayaba.

"¿Así que era eso…?" Murmuró Toji alzando su mirada y sonriendo satisfecho. "Con razón veía que Asuka y Hikari se secreteaban más de lo habitual…"

"¿Ikari-kun? ¿Tú y Sohryu son una pareja?" Cuestionó la peli-azul. "Muchas felicitaciones, aunque desconozco el protocolo social para este tipo de situaciones"

"Nonononononono" Exclamó Shinji agitando frenéticamente sus brazos frente a él con la cara totalmente roja. "No, no es eso, solam-"

"No tiene nada de malo, así que deja de acobardarte" Interrumpió Toji. El estado alarmado de Shinji se disipó inmediatamente y Rei miró con interés a su compañero piloto. Había un tono de total seriedad en él, un súbito cambio.

"Toji…" Murmuró el cazador.

"Si realmente vas a hacer lo que has dicho hasta ahora… entonces Sohryu debe estar preocupada" Explicó dirigiendo su mirada al Geo-Front. "A Hikari le aterroriza que pilotee un Eva, y aunque solamente he combatido un par de ocasiones desde que somos novios, aun así es muy difícil para ella…" Se detuvo un momento, pensando en las siguientes palabras antes de girar su mirada nuevamente hacia Shinji. "A mí me aterroriza el pensar que le pueda pasar algo a Hikari; y ahora, independientemente de tus intenciones, tú quieres convertirte en la carnada para que vayan tras tu cabeza…" Toji frunció el ceño, y le lanzó una mirada regañante. "Piensa un poco en lo que Sohryu puede estar sintiendo ahora…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!" Pensaba furiosamente la pelirroja mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del Geo-Front, quería salir al campo abierto y alejarse de sus compañeros pilotos… no, en verdad todo era por alejarse de él.

La chica no quería en pensar en los motivos que la orillaron a alejarse o que la hacían sentir que su sangre le hervía en este momento, simplemente tenía que alejarse ya que no sabía que iba a decir o hacer.

"_Ese idiota… ese idiota…"_ Repetía en su mente. _"¡Va hacer que lo maten! ¡Y como si me importara! ¡Que se vaya y se muera!"_

Finalmente encontró una puerta que daba a los campos abiertos dentro de la fortaleza subterránea. Al salir sintió inmediatamente el fresco aire golpearla y un tenue escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Giró su mirada por los alrededores por un momento, buscando hacia donde debía dirigirse, lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo de decidir. Iría a la pequeña casa que usualmente habitaba Kaji; había estado en ese lugar un par de ocasiones y sabía que ahí podía estar a solas.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ

Había dado tan solo un par de pasos cuando sintió una ventisca y un as de color negro pasó junto a ella.

"Asuka espera" Dijo Shinji apareciendo frente a ella y tapando su paso.

Los ojos de la alemana se estrecharon peligrosamente y apretó los dientes. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó furiosa, verlo en este momento solo hacía que el enojo fuera más y más.

"Discúlpame… ¿podemos hablar por un momento?" Preguntó él. La chica lo vio intercalar la mirada entre el piso y ella, no era su típica reacción de timidez… era arrepentimiento, eso es lo que veía o al menos le parecía ver.

"¿Acaso no te estabas yendo?" Pero no sería tan fácil, aun sentía ese enojo del cual no quería pensar el motivo.

"No puedo irme, no de esta forma…" Replicó él, titubeando un poco antes de continuar y desviando su mirada a un costado "No sin hablar contigo"

"Claro… porque eso es tan importante para ti, por supuesto" Se mofó Asuka, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, con veneno en su voz y mirándolo con desprecio.

"¡Escúchame!" Exclamó Shinji con un gruñido. Asuka dio un pequeño salto al ser tomada por sorpresa por la repentina explosión del chico. Ahora si la pelirroja guardo silencio, dándole su atención, pero no por ello dejando se sentir ese enojo dentro de ella. "Lamento hacerte enojar…" Murmuró el cazador, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras que quería decir. "…discúlpame sino puedo ponerme exactamente en tu lugar y saber cómo te estoy molestando..." Los ojos azul cielo se cruzaron con azul cobalto; la expresión de Shinji no era determinada en absoluto, estaba lleno de duda y nerviosismo. "Pero no quiero irme y que quedemos de esta forma"

Podía ver que le era difícil sostenerle la mirada. La furia incontrolable de unos instantes atrás se había disipado rápidamente, pero aun podía sentir como el enojo la controlaba, aunque nada parecido a lo de hace unos momentos.

"No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación a mi… puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, no soy tu niñera ni nada" Replicó ella en un tono bajo, su ceño fruncido y con una perforante mirada azul cielo.

"N-no es cierto…" Murmuró Shinji. Y para ella no pasó desapercibido como el chico apretaba los puños y miraba a un costado, su cara tomando un ligero color rosado. "Eso no es cierto"

Este era el problema de haber tenido un entrenamiento de sincronización con él, de compartir departamento y pasar tanto tiempo últimamente con él… se podía dar cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico con facilidad.

"N-no sé de qué hablas…" Replicó, mirando a un costado. Sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse un poco rosas también.

"¿Recuerdas como estabas furiosa cuando me rehusé a pilotear el Eva-01?" Preguntó Shinji. Era algo retórico, ya que sin duda recordaba esa pelea, o mejor dicho, a lo que los llevó esa pelea.

"Hai…" Respondió Asuka mirando al chico por unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada nuevamente, para su suerte Shinji seguía también con la mirada a un costado.

"Te prometí después de eso que iba a pelear ¿no es así?" Dijo él, Asuka lo volteó a ver con sentimientos encontrados, ahora el cazador también la observaba y sus miradas se cruzaron.

La conversación no los estaba llevando a ningún lado y Shinji lo sabía. Este no era de lo que quería hablar con ella… ¡Pero era tan difícil!

El chico podía sentir que sus manos le sudaban y cientos de palabras llegar a su cabeza, cientos de frases que se trababa al intentar articularlas, pero tuvo un momento de claridad, tan solo una fracción de segundo. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. "¡Quiero regresar y que podamos tener nuestra cita! ¡Eso es lo que más quiero!" Exclamó.

Shinji sentía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y su respiración se agitaba. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, y su mirada enfocó a una sonrojada pelirroja frente a él.

Asuka lo miraba con sorpresa y su rostro poco a poco se tornaba del color de su cabello. "¡D-deja de decir estupideces!" Exclamó agitando sus brazos frenéticamente en el aire. "¿Por qué dices esas cosas en este momento? ¡Es vergonzoso que va-"

"No importa" Interrumpió el chico, con un semblante más tranquilo y aun mirándola a los ojos. Pero luego se llevó su mano a la nuca y desvió su mirada a un costado, sus mejillas rojas. "Esa es mi razón para regresar…" Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, Shinji lanzaba miradas furtivas a la pelirroja, quien lo observaba con curiosidad pero aun apenada. "Lamento que no estés de acuerdo, pero esto es lo que yo quiero… Tengo que terminar esto para poder seguir…"

La expresión avergonzada de Asuka se disipó junto con el enojo. _"De eso se trataba. Es verdad" _Pensó, comprendiendo las palabras del chico; tener una doble vida a la espera de que algo malo suceda… no, era mejor enfrentar el problema para poder seguir adelante en lugar de evitarlo y rezar a que no suceda nada. "Esto no lo esperaba… creo que se te ha pegado un poco de mi personalidad por estar viviendo conmigo" Replicó la pelirroja sonriendo levemente y comenzando a acercarse a él, tomándolo por sorpresa. "…enfrentar el problema, independientemente de cual sea tu motivación para hacerlo…" Agregó poniéndose de pie frente a un confundido y paralizado Shinji, se encontraban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, la joven pareja se sostenía la mirada el uno al otro. "Está bien… yo haría lo mismo" Agregó Asuka en un murmullo, sintiendo la respiración del chico acariciar su rostro.

La chica puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y cerró la distancia entre ellos, cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios con los de él, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que los ojos de él se abrieran como platos…

Pero terminó tan rápido como inició… Asuka se separó y bajó su rostro y mirada por un momento. "Buena suerte, Baka" Dijo volviendo a alzar su rostro y dándole una sonrisa radiante antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Shinji, inmóvil, la observó alejarse, pero logró salir de su shock unos instantes después. "¡A-asuka!" Llamó, haciendo que la chica se detuviera y girara su mirada sobre su hombro, ella sonreía levemente mientras le daba una mirada curiosa. "Llámame si me necesitas…" Dijo el chico con seriedad.

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió aún más y se dio la vuelta, alejándose sin decir nada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. Residencia Ryouji en Geo-Front.

"¿Así que por el momento ya no sabremos de ti?" Cuestionó el agente después de exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo y dejando caer su peso sobre sus codos, con los cuales se recargaba de frente contra el barandal.

"Comprendo lo que quieres hacer…" Murmuró Misato dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto en la distancia, hacia el bosque del Geo-Front. "¿Pero no regresar a NERV?" Ella estaba recargada de espaldas al barandal.

Shinji se encontraba con los dos adultos, estaban en el porche de la pequeña casa que Kaji solía ocupar en sus tiempos libres y donde tenía su pequeño huerto de sandías.

El cazador tenía la misma postura que su antigua guardiana aunque él dirigía su mirada al techo con una expresión pensativa. La respuesta era sencilla, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca.

"Abaddon…" Murmuró Kaji al notar el silencio del chico, ganándose la mirada de ambos.

"Kaji" Regañó Misato.

Pero el agente la ignoró y giró su mirada hacia el chico, quien asintió en silencio. "Exacto…" Respondió Shinji también en un murmuro. "…yo mismo soy un peligro para todos"

"Haces lo correcto" Replicó Kaji inmediatamente.

Por otro lado, Misato era otra historia, ella estaba feliz de que Shinji hubiera regresado y estuviera de nuevo con ellos, su familia estaba completa nuevamente, y que esta se separar no era justo, no era lo que ella quería.

"Hai… no es seguro que yo esté cerca de nadie, lo mejor es mantenerme lejos" Dijo Shinji dirigiendo su mirada hacia el agente. "Pero si un ángel llega a aparecer, vendré a NERV a pilotear la Unidad 01..." Sentenció, sosteniendo su mirada con el agente.

Kaji comprendió rápidamente las palabras que iban implícitas y esbozó una media sonrisa. "Yo me encargaré de que llegues a ella aunque me cueste mi trabajo"

Misato parpadeó ante el intercambio de los dos hombres a su lado, y los observó curiosa y en silencio por unos segundos. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. "Shinji, comienza a gustarte meterte en problemas… cada vez te pareces más a él, y él no es muy buen ejemplo"

"Iie…" Respondió Shinji. "Creo que estoy en desacuerdo con eso…"

La mujer le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Kaji al notar la orgullosa expresión en el rostro de éste.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde.

El agente se encontraba en medio de su pequeña huerta, sosteniendo una manguera en su mano y llenando con ésta los surcos donde había sembrado nuevas semillas para la siguiente temporada.

Había sido un día interesante, Shinji había pasado hace alrededor de una hora para despedirse de ellos. El agente encontró curioso que de alguna forma la partida del chico había sido bastante natural, por llamarlo de una forma… aunque a final de cuentas el chico se retiraba por una razón importante, por un bien mayor.

Esto era totalmente diferente a cuando desapareció hace más de dos años, si bien, en aquel tiempo Hellsing fue quien lo reclutó, el chico había estado huyendo de su responsabilidad… en esta ocasión Shinji se iba porque era su responsabilidad hacerlo.

"Finalmente está creciendo…" No se trataba solo de madurar físicamente, o de volverse fuerte, sino de tener el valor de tomar esas decisiones difíciles.

Él tenía su propia misión, las cosas cambiarían demasiado una vez que proceda y a decir verdad se había encontrado titubante a sí mismo… de alguna forma la resolución del chico le dijo 'déjate de estupideces, no titubees y haz lo que debas de hacer'. "Vaya… esto es vergonzoso, debo trabajar más en mi resolución"

"No comprendo Ryouji-san ¿De qué habla?"

"¡Eeeeek!" Exclamó el agente dando un salto cuando su silencioso monólogo fue interrumpido por una voz inesperada. "¡Ayanami! Casi me da un infarto!" Exclamó, Rei se limitó a continuar mirándolo con curiosidad y ladear un poco su cabeza.

"¿Ryouji-san?" Cuestionó la chica confundida.

"L-lo siento…" Se disculpó el agente, apenado de haber reaccionado de esa forma frente a la chica. "Es solo que no esperaba visitas del todo"

La chica asintió en silencio. "Dime, Ayanami, ¿qué te trae a mis humildes aposentos?" Preguntó el agente sonriendo en dirección de la chica pero sin dejar de regar las plantas.

Los ojos carmesí de Rei se clavaron en el agente, indicándole a Kaji con ello que se encontraba meditando la respuesta. "No estoy segura… solo caminaba y terminé aquí…"

Kaji la observó en silencio por un segundo antes de asentir y que una expresión conocedora se posara en su rostro. "Ya veo… estás en busca de respuestas"

Rei parpadeó en sorpresa. "¿Respuestas?" Cuestionó. No estaba segura de eso… simplemente había caminado a caminar por el Geo-Front por su cuenta después de pasear por un buen rato al cachorro, y sin darse cuenta terminó en este lugar.

"Creo que no te has hecho las preguntas adecuadas..." Explicó el hombre de coleta al tiempo que cambiaba de surco a regar. "Dime, si no te molesta, ¿Qué es en lo que estabas pensando mientras caminabas por aquí?"

"Yo…" La chica frunció el ceño, algo que le pareció curioso e inusual a Kaji, o al menos para él.

Rei se llevó la mano en la barbilla mientras una expresión concentrada se postraba en su rostro. Kaji no pudo evitar sonreír… ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió llevar a Rei al departamento de Misato mucho antes?

Desde que la chica se mudó ahí comenzó a notar los cambios, ya no era aquella chica con la que era imposible no sentirse incómodo al estar alrededor de ella, cierto, aún seguía siendo una chica seria… pero ya no tenía ese aire 'anormal' a su alrededor. El agente se regañó mentalmente por describir a la chica de esa forma, detuvo su tren de pensamientos y devolvió su atención a la chica.

"Yo estoy preocupada por Ikari-kun…" Dijo la chica cruzando su mirada con el agente.

Kaji sonrió y asintió levemente. "Es de comprenderse, todos lo estamos…"

"N-no… me gustaría ayudar" Replicó la chica, haciendo que el agente alzara las cejas.

"Dame un segundo…" Dijo Kaji mientras se dirigía hacia la llave del agua y cerraba la manguera. "¿Ayudar huh? ¿No crees que siendo un piloto Eva es más de la ayuda que se te puede pedir?"

"Ikari-kun es un piloto Eva y sin embargo-"

"Está peleando allá arriba…" Interrumpió Kaji dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo del Geo-Front. "Comprendo tu preocupación" Agregó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos, pensando en las palabras que quería decir antes de continuar.

"Ryouji-san-"

"Kaji, dime Kaji" Corrigió el agente interrumpiéndola.

"Hai… " Replicó la chica antes de continuar después de una breve pausa. "Kaji-san ¿Por qué pelea usted?" Preguntó, su intensa mirada fija en el agente.

El hombre largo cabello no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de ella, era algo que nadie le había cuestionado desde hace mucho tiempo.

SIGH

Dejó salir un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a un costado, sus pensamientos viajando a un pasado un tanto distante. Las malas memorias post-segundo impacto vinieron a su mente, con ello recordó porque peleaba y el pesar se postró en su rostro.

"Cuando era joven, vagaba por las calles destruidas en compañía de mis hermanos y otros chicos que no tenían hogar igual que nosotros…"

La chica escuchó al hombre con atención en silencio.

"Era años horribles y cada quien hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir…" Continuó narrando. "…no era raro que la gente robara víveres unos de otros y que algunos murieran a causa de esto pero…"

Kaji cerró sus ojos, aun sentía desprecio de sí mismo por lo que había hecho. "…yo los traicioné a todos para no ser asesinado, en aquel tiempo lo único que quería era mantenerme con vida y lo hice intercambiando sus vidas por la mía…"

"¿Por qué peleo?" Se cuestionó el agente con amargura. "Porque tengo que hacer algo útil con mi vida…"

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos largos instantes, Kaji con su mirada en la distancia y Rei escrudiñando al agente. "¿Pelea por aquellos que ya no están aquí?"

El agente esbozó una sonrisa triste. "Iie… peleo porque espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por lo que hice…"

"¿No pelea por Misato-san?" Cuestionó Rei, frunciendo el ceño. La peli-azul no entendía porque, pero las palabras de Kaji la hacían sentir molesta de alguna forma.

"N-no, no me malinterpretes…" Corrigió el agente dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, una expresión determinada en su rostro. "Pelearé por Misato, por Asuka, por ti, por Shinji… por todos, no podemos proteger a los muertos ya…"

"Ikari-kun pelea por sus seres queridos que fallecieron…" Murmuró Rei.

"Iie… es diferente" Respondió él mientras elevaba su mirada. "Ikari quiere retribución, para poder estar en paz con el mismo por no haber podido protegerlos… en mi caso, yo fui su ejecutor, no quien los protegía…" Una sonrisa amarga se postró en su rostro. "¿Sabes? Los muertos tienen ese tipo de poder…" No obstante, una pregunta se vino a la mente de Kaji y giró su mirada hacia la chica. "Ayanami… ¿Qué es por lo que estás peleando?"

"Yo quiero proteger a todos" Respondió sin titubear.

Rei finalmente tuvo su respuesta… cuando Shinji había aparecido para despedirse de ellos, todos expresaron que querían proteger a alguien, y eso la hizo cuestionarse, pero su dilema inició cuando no podía decidir como los demás, dar una prioridad… el hablar con Kaji le ayudó a darse cuenta que los motivos para pelear de todos no eran tan nobles y que no necesariamente debían estar dirigidos a alguien. No era que no le importara nadie en particular… sino que todos le importaban por igual.

"Muchas gracias Kaji-san…" Expresó la chica haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el hombre. Kaji no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la chica esbozar una leve y honesta sonrisa. "Me ha ayudado a entender que es lo que quiero… espero pueda encontrar la paz, usted es una buena persona…" Sentenció la chica irguiéndose de nuevo.

"De nada… Rei, cuenta conmigo, yo cuido tu espalda…" Replicó el agente.

Rei asintió en silencio en forma de agradecimiento y emprendió su retirada en silencio.

Kaji la siguió con la mirada mientras ésta se alejaba. "Siéntete orgullosa de ti misma… creo que eres la más noble de todos nosotros…"

"Tenemos que protegerla"

"¡Eeeeek!" El agente dio un salto nuevamente al escuchar una ronca voz a su costado.

Kaji se giró rápidamente solo para encontrar a un alto hombre de gabardina roja y sombrero de copa de pie a su costado, las gafas amarillas del vampiro ocultaban sus ojos carmesí, los cuales se encontraban fijos en la figura de la chica que se retiraba.

"Por Dios… casi me da otro infarto" Murmuró Kaji lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos al vampiro.

"Así que ese es tu motivo ¿Huh?" Dijo el nosferatu, ignorándolo.

El agente se tornó serio nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Rei. "¿Tienes algún problema con ello?" Replicó.

"Iie…" El vampiro esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Kaji. "Quiero saber si cuento con tu apoyo…"

Kaji frunció el ceño y su mirada se endureció. "Por supuesto… Rei tiene el derecho de ser irremplazable" Respondió con una seriedad mortal en su voz. "Es una buena chica y no merece nada de esta mierda"

La sonrisa del Nosferatu se amplió aún más.

/ Flashback /

Un par de semanas atrás.

La peli-azul se dirigía al departamento acompañada por Misato y Asuka, habían pasado la tarde entera en los centros comerciales probándose ropa, aunque originalmente el plan había sido ir a buscar kimonos, cada una de ellas terminó con algunas bolsas de ropas y zapatos.

"Asuka, tu kimono es muy sexoso…" Se burló Misato. "A mí no me engañas, quieres llevarte a la cama a Shinji-kun mañana después del festival"

"¡Guarda silencio! ¡Por un carajo!" Exclamó Asuka totalmente roja mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. "¿¡Porque habría de querer hacer eso!?" Refunfuñó.

Rei se limitó a escuchar con curiosidad el intercambio entre las dos mujeres. Ella había escogido un kimono color violeta con la ayuda de ambas mujeres, al parecer este tipo de actividades le era de sumo placer a Misato y a la alemana.

Asuka se separó al llegar a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Shinji y ella continuó con Misato.

"¡Mañana será un día genial Rei-chan!" Exclamó Misato animada una vez que entraron al departamento. "Y creo que de verdad nos hace falta relajarnos y salir a divertirnos... ¿no lo crees?"

Rei titubeó unos segundos, no estaba segura de que responder. "Un cambio de rutina podría ser benéfico sin duda" Replicó.

"¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que necesitamos!"

La chica de ojos carmesí encontraba muy curioso el entusiasmo de la mujer, sin duda de alguna forma éste era pegajoso, porque ella misma se encontraba ansiosa de ir al festival de Cultura Japonesa que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente en el Teatro Nacional de Tokyo-3.

La peli-azul se dirigió a su habitación y sacó el Kimono violeta de su bolsa, extendiéndolo con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, pasando su mano sobre éste para eliminar las arrugas que se habían formado. Nunca había vestido algo como esto y no podía evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa y curiosa por ponerse el tradicional traje japonés.

No obstante calmó sus ansias y sacó un gancho de su closet, el cual utilizó para colgar la pieza de ropa en éste. Hecho eso salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la sala, la cual era iluminada por la luz naranja del Sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Esta era una vista que le había gustado contemplar diariamente desde que se mudó al departamento de la Mayor, así que, como lo había estado haciendo los días anteriores, salió al balcón y se recargó contra el barandal de éste, con sus ojos fijos en el atardecer.

"Es una vista espectacular…" Dijo una ronca voz que la tomó por sorpresa. La peli-azul, alarmada giró su mirada hacia el origen de la voz y se encontró con una figura familiar. A su costado, en el balcón, se encontraba Alucard, el vampiro que había ayudado a Shinji en el rescate de Rumania.

"Alucard…" Murmuró Rei, no muy segura de cómo debía reaccionar ante la presencia del poderoso no-muerto.

"Lamento haberla espantado, señorita Ayanami…" Dijo el Nosferatu haciendo una reverencia hacia ella, aunque sosteniendo su mirada con la chica. "…aunque creo que no hemos sido presentaos formalmente" Los ojos carmesí del vampiro se encontraban fijos en los de Rei, la sonrisa colmilluda nunca abandonando su rostro. "Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Alucard, y estoy a su servicio… ¿Me permitiría unos minutos de su tiempo?"

Rei parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. ¿Qué era lo que alguien como Alucard pudiera querer hablar con alguien como ella?"

"N-no hay problema…" Replicó Rei un poco insegura. "Informaré a Misato-san de su presencia"

"Iie…" Interrumpió Alucard, ganándose una mirada expectante por parte de la chica. "Preferiría que esto quedara solo entre nosotros…" El vampiro extendió su mano hacia la chica. "¿Podría acompañarme?"

Rei observó la mano de Alucard por un instante, inspeccionando los dibujos en los guantes que la cubrían, pero finalmente asintió en silencio, extendiendo su mano para sujetar la del vampiro. "Hai…"

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió aún más y Rei vio como las sombras comenzaron a envolverla. "Por favor, no tema… no le sucederá nada, tiene mi palabra"

Oscuridad, eso fue lo único que Rei pudo ver por algunos segundos, antes de que sus ojos fueran encandilados nuevamente por los rayos naranjas del Sol. Miró a sus alrededores y notó que se encontraban en los jardines de uno de los parques de la ciudad, junto a un lago, en el cual se reflejaba el Sol poniente de forma majestuosa.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme…" Dijo el Nosferatu girando su mirada hacia la chica.

Mientras, en el departamento, Misato se dirigía hacia donde estaba Asuka para preguntarle se había visto a Rei.

/ Fin de Flashback /

Alucard recordó su conversación con Rei, aquel día antes del incidente del Teatro Nacional y del combate con Tubalcain Alhambra. Platicó por alrededor de una hora con la chica, descubriendo y comprendiendo su naturaleza… así como hablando de lo que sucedía alrededor de Shinji.

"Ella sabe que juega un papel crucial en el Plan del Comandante Ikari…" Dijo el Nosferatu con su mirada en la distancia. "…y es consciente del peligro que representa Abaddon"

"¿Qué tanto hablaste con ella en aquella ocasión?" Cuestionó el agente, lanzándole una mirada expectante.

El vampiro encogió los hombros. "Solo lo suficiente…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al mismo tiempo. Cuartel Hellsing en Tokyo-3.

"¿Nosotros dos?" Cuestionó Pip alzando las cejas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

En la pantalla frente a él estaba la figura de Integra; se encontraba junto con la vampiresa en una video llamada con la rubia dirigente de Hellsing.

"¿No sería mejor que fuera Master?" Cuestionó Seras con curiosidad.

"_Iie… Alucard debe permanecer cerca de Ikari"_ Replicó la mujer, no tenía que entrar en detalles, era bastante obvio.

"De acuerdo Integra-sama… saldremos para allá cuanto antes" Dijo Pip.

"_Ya he reservado un Jet que los estará esperando dentro de tres horas en el aeropuerto de Tokyo-3… prepárense para viajar, buenas noches"_ La pantalla se tornó negra al terminar la video-llamada.

"Hai…" Murmuraron Seras y Pip al aire.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que cada uno quedó sumido en su tren de pensamientos.

"Esto no lo esperaba…" Murmuró Pip, sus ojos estrechándose. "…imagino que Integra-sama tampoco le da buena espina el hecho de que Vaticano quiera reunirse con los integrantes de la Mesa Redonda y Su Majestad"

"Hai, algo deben de tener entre manos…" Replicó la vampiresa.

El mercenario se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de espaldas en uno de los sofás, clavando su mirada en el techo con una expresión pensativa. "Aunque para ser sincero lo que me preocupa más en este momento es el dejar a Ikari aquí en Tokyo-3, no creo que Vaticano haya quitado el dedo del renglón respecto a Abaddon"

Seras tomó asiento en un sofá adyacente al de Pip. "Master podrá ayudar mejor que nosotros a Ikari si ocurre algo" Replicó la chica lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos al hombre largo cabello.

"Sin duda Alucard podrá dar apoyo en combate, pero es diferente en apoyo moral"

Seras parpadeó un par de veces en sorpresa. El hombre tenía razón, el problema de Abaddon es que el sello era sumamente susceptible al estado emocional del chico… y Alucard no podía ayudar mucho en ello.

"Estoy seguro que Integra-sama tampoco pasó eso por alto…" Continuó explicando Pip. "…probablemente pensó que Vaticano podría hacer una mala jugada respecto a Abaddon mientras todos estuviéramos en Inglaterra, por lo que Alucard es un buen plan de respaldo incluso contra eso…"

"Hablaré con Shinji-kun y le informaré de la situación" Dijo la chica al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular.

"Sí, me parece adecuado…" Respondió el mercenario antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. "Bien, iré a preparar mi maleta, procura darte prisa"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Poco menos de un año atrás. Mansión Williams.

El joven espadachín se movía veloz y ágilmente por los pasillos de la mansión… la oscuridad del lugar y los cadáveres de las personas que trabajaban ahí creaban un ambiente escalofriante y terrorífico.

Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible… el pesar lo invadió por un segundo, pero no se podía detener ante esto, tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

Souichiro continuó avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo, alejándose de los cadáveres de Lady Elizabeth y la joven Catherine, ambas yacían muertas sobre un charco de sangre en el piso.

Sir Arthur Williams se encontraba en un estudio de la mansión, ignorando lo que ocurría afuera en esos momentos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Calles de Tokyo-3. 2115 Horas.

El joven espadachín había estado deambulando por las calles perdido en sus pensamientos, había recibido una llamada de Seras, no estaba seguro cuando, simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo, sabía que apoyo en Tokyo-3 por parte de Hellsing era Alucard… sabía que debía sentirse aliviado de que alguien tan fuerte como él le cuidara las espaldas, que Seras y Pip volverían pronto, que sus amigos pilotos estaban en el Geo-Front y que Sagara estaba vivo y peleando en algún lugar, pero entonces…. ¿ porque se sentía solo?

"Tshh…" Giró su mirada a un costado… la respuesta a eso era obvia, estas últimas semanas, nunca pensó que fueran a desarrollarse de esta forma… y nunca pasó por su mente que su relación con Asuka pudiera mejorar tanto, al grado de tener pendiente una cita con ella.

Podía sentir su pulso y latidos acelerarse, su rostro ponerse rojo y mariposas en el estómago solo de recordarlo… sí, definitivamente quería que todo esto acabara, quería que todo fuera normal y pacífico.

"Alucard-sama tenía razón…" ¿Cómo negarlo? En verdad ahora lo que quería era la normalidad, seguir con su vida de estudiante con sus amigos, con todos… pero él era un piloto Eva, un cazador y soldado de Hellsing, así como aliado de Mithrill; para él no iba a ver normalidad hasta que cerrara todos los círculos.

Millenium, Amalgam, los ángeles y Souichiro… una vasta cantidad de peligrosos enemigos, no eran un simple compañero de clases que te caía mal o te molestaba… su vida estaba en riesgo así como la de todos.

Millenium… no sabía exactamente qué era lo que querían, salvo la guerra con Hellsing e Inglaterra, pero sus métodos no eran los más ortodoxos y eran asesinos a sangre fría. Este último grupo se alió con Amalgam, los enemigos de Sagara, y ahora sus enemigos… Millenium y Amalgam se las arreglaron para hacer personal esta guerra.

Souichiro... sintió su sangre helarse, no por miedo… ese instinto en el que Walter lo entrenó y desarrollo durante su tiempo de cazador se hizo latente. Las personas que caminaban a su costado giraban su miradas atemorizadas hacia el chico al sentir un frío aire envolverlos y una misteriosa aura emanar de él.

"Tranquilo…" Murmuró para sí mismo. Este último combate lo había desestabilizado demasiado, estaba consciente de ello, podía sentir a Abaddon forcejear por salir de su encierro.

Abaddon, un ángel caído… estas cosas habían hecho su vida un infierno desde que nació, por culpa de estos su madre murió, así como la de Asuka y los padres de Misato y muchos de sus compañeros… también con ellos esta guerra era personal.

No se había dado cuenta, pero por mera mecánica llegó de vuelta al edificio de apartamentos. "Vaya…" Murmuró mientras se dirigía al elevador… sabía que corriendo llegaría antes, pero no tenía el ánimo de hacer eso.

Todo estaba en silencio, salvo el tenue sonido de los engranes del elevador mientras éste subía.

DING

Las puertas se abrieron en su piso y salió del elevador, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Necesitaba recoger algunas de sus cosas para luego dejar el departamento… sin duda ahí estaba invitando a que lo emboscaran.

Caminó con cautela por el pasillo, más aun al llegar a una esquina donde debía girar para dirigirse hacia su apartamento. Su ceño se frunció en extrañeza en el momento que dirigió su mirada hacia su departamento y al de Misato. "¿Hiko-san?" Murmuró.

El pelirrojo espadachín se encontraba recargado de espaldas contra el barandal frente a la puerta del departamento de Shinji. Sorata solo le lanzó una mirada de costado mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabellera pelirroja le daba un aire peligroso y amenazante. Vestía jeans, botas y playera lisa oscura, tenía un aire casual pero no por ello dejaba de ser intimidante.

"Al fin decidiste venir… estaba por llamarte" Dijo Hiko conforme el chico se acercaba y al tiempo que inclinaba hacia enfrente para separar su espalda del barandal. "Toma tus cosas, te vas de este lugar"

Shinji alzó las cejas en sorpresa, ciertamente ese era su plan, pero no esperaba que el pelirrojo tomara parte de esto. "¿Tiene algo planeado?"

"Irás a mi mansión… Necesitas entrenar, volverte mas fuerte ¿no es así? Además ahora no perderás el tiempo con tu novia y amigos" Sentenció el espadachín.

"H-hai…" Replicó Shinji no muy seguro, mirándolo con extrañeza.

El pelirrojo notó la mirada de su alumno, la cual decía '¿cómo sabes que es lo que está sucediendo?'. "Bernadotte se comunicó conmigo y me informó de tu situación y decisión… si en verdad piensas olvidar tu vida personal en este momento para enfrentar a este enemigo, cuenta conmigo… necesito tu resolución en esto"

El piloto Eva observó al espadachín en silencio por un momento, considerando las palabras de éste por un momento antes de contestar. "Por supuesto… acabar con esta guerra es lo único que quiero"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FLASH

Se vio a sí mismo, su corazón ser atravesado por una espada mientras se encontraba arrodillado junto a Sir Arthur.

FLASH

Podía sentir en sus manos la tibia sangre que escurría del cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña heredera de la familia Williams mientras su mirada se giraba hacia la madre de la niña.

FLASH

La titánica mano de su Eva destruyendo el Plug-suit donde se encontraba Toji.

FLASH

Los aterrados rostros de sus amigos y compañeros de Jindai mientras eran tomados como rehenes por las fuerzas de Amalgam.

FLASH

Las brillantes luces rojas y los frenéticos científicos corriendo a su alrededor mientras su madre desaparecía dentro del Eva-01

FLASH

Misato, Asuka, Rei, Touji, todos… sus cuerpos sin vida y despedazados sirviendo de festín para una armada de vampiros.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" Se despertó de golpe, bañado en sudor y respirando agitadamente, la oscuridad de su habitación lo envolvía, las tenues luces de diversos aparatos electrónicos era lo que iluminaba el lugar.

Encogió sus piernas y las abrazó, recargando su frente en éstas y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

"¿Por qué me haces ver eso…?" Murmuró furioso… las luces de los dispositivos parpadearon tenuemente.

"_Porque es la única forma en que me dejarás salir…"_ Respondió una voz desde dentro su cabeza.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y contuvo la respiración, su sangre se heló y sintió un nudo en la garganta. "N-no te dejaré salir…" Replicó con toda la determinación que pudo. El problema era que su cuerpo se estremecía, aterrado, y que Abaddon estaba consciente de eso.

"_Sí lo harás"_ Replicó. La voz de la entidad demoniaca ya no era ronca y burlona como las primeras veces que contactó con ésta. _"Tus emociones te hacen débil, solo es cuestión de tiempo…"_

Shinji cerró sus ojos y apretó sus mandíbulas con fuerza. Esto era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente. Residencia Himura 0600 Horas.

La luz naranja del Sol que se alzaba se abrió paso por la ventana de su habitación y lo golpeó de lleno… el chico se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama, abrazando sus piernas y con su frente en las rodillas… no había logrado conciliar el sueño esa noche, no quería ver esas imágenes en sus sueños de nuevo, no quería ser despertado por la voz de Abaddon.

El demonio no había dicho ni una palabra más desde hacía horas, desde que despertó por las pesadillas. Ya se encontraba más tranquilo, pero no se atrevía a dormir, mientras dormía Abaddon lo haría recordar cosas horribles y desestabilizarlo… ahora el sueño era también su enemigo.

Se puso de pie para darse un baño… necesitaba una ducha fría para deshacerse del cansancio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Residencia Himura. Horas más tarde.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

"_Al menos está más motivado_…" Pensó el pelirrojo mientras bloqueaba una serie de ataques provenientes de múltiples direcciones.

El enojo es un motivante, pero debe de ser canalizado adecuadamente… una rabia explosiva no sirve de nada, pero si usas esa furia para aferrarte a un objetivo, puede ayudar a obtener buenos resultados.

SWIIFFFF SWIIFFFF SWIIFFFF CLANK CLANK CLANK

Shinji era rápido, muy rápido y, hablando de velocidad, si no fuera por el constante entrenamiento bajo el que se él mismo se sometía, Sorata estaba seguro de que el cazador ya lo hubiera vencido. Podía sentir su enojo y frustración con cada blandir de su espada, en las vibraciones que se generaban al chocar las hojas de éstas.

El pelirrojo analizaba al chico mientras combatían.

Este podía leer sus movimientos.

Podía cubrir sus ataques.

Podía ajustarse a los cambios de dirección con mayor facilidad.

Pero su fuerza física era inferior.

Su blandir aun no poseía esa habilidad requerida para las técnicas por el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… pero estaba cerca.

/ Flashback /

Oficina Principal de la Residencia Himura. 0700 Horas.

"Te esperaba…" Dijo Hiko al tiempo que pegaba su mirada en el chico bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina de la mansión. "...pasa, toma asiento"

Había círculos negros bajos los ojos de Shinji, era claro para el Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu que el chico no había dormido mucho.

Sentía empatía por el chico, así que no podía seguir con su 'tough facade'… se relajaría un poco, o eso intentaría al menos.

Shinji asintió en silencio y tomó asiento en unas de las sillas del otro lado del escritorio. "Estoy listo para el entrenamiento…" Murmuró de buenas a primeras.

"Solo una cosa Ikari…" Dijo, había estado pensando en esto desde el día de ayer que pasó por el chico a su departamento. "¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" Cuestionó.

"¿Qué…?" Preguntó Shinji confundido.

Sorata asintió, comprendía que su pregunta no fue lo suficientemente clara, así que se puso de pie y encaró la ventana que se encontraba sus espaldas mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Estoy al tanto de lo que ha sucedido… se de la invasión de Amalgam y me he enterado que se han llevado a tu amiga, por lo que me has contado tú y mis propias fuentes sé que una guerra se avecina…" Explicó antes de girarse para encarar a Shinji. "Tu fuerza ¿Cuál es su rol en esta guerra?"

Shinji lo observó desconcertado por unos momentos, pero no tardó en comprender el motivo de la pregunta de su maestro de la espada.

"Solo quiero protegerlos…" Respondió.

"¿Y si fallas?" Preguntó Hiko. "¿Qué harás si ellos mueren?" No había cuestionado al chico respecto al poder que le estaba 'entregando', así que lo hacía ahora, que hubiera otro de sus alumnos descarrilado por las calles era demasiado peligroso.

Hiko vio como los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos, lo vio pensar en su respuesta… pero no salieron palabras de la boca del cazador.

No lo culpaba por no tener respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería ver su reacción de cualquier forma, finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. "Entonces creo que no te puedes dar ese lujo…" Murmuró el hombre de ojos violeta. "…vamos, tu entrenamiento será mucho más duro a partir de este momento…"

/ Fin de Flashback /

Llegaría al nivel de Souichiro en un poco más de tiempo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado, el joven cazador estaba consciente de 'la ventaja' que le brindaba el usar la técnica que acababa de aprender… poder lanzar ráfagas de aire le permitía atacar desde la distancia, pero eso no era lo que quería, necesitaba aprender a combatir frente a frente y utilizar esa técnica como último recurso.

Ya había visto lo que podían hacer las técnicas del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y el resto de otras técnicas que Hiko conocía… estaba seguro que si las combinaba con su propia técnica lograría algo muy poderoso.

"Ikari…" Murmuró Hiko en medio del combate, algo que no era común.

"¿Hai?" Preguntó Shinji, dejando de atacar pero sin bajar su guardia.

"Mira esto…" Murmuró Hiko, al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás, guardando una amplia distancia entre ellos. El adolescente lo miró desconcertado. "Ten cuidado" Agregó el pelirrojo al tiempo que sonreía con malicia y alzaba su espada sobre su cabeza.

SWIFFF CRASH

El pelirrojo blandió su espada verticalmente de arriba abajo… los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y tardó un poco en reaccionar por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Murmuró Shinji anonadado, apenas esquivando el ataque.

Había una gran zanja en el piso y una columna de polvo flotaba en el aire. En la distancia Hiko sonreía orgulloso mientras descansaba la hoja de su espada sobre su hombro.

"¡Esa es mi técnica!" Exclamó el chico, incrédulo. Una ráfaga de aire se había desplegado de la hoja de la espada de Hiko, una descomunal ráfaga de aire.

El espadachín esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Soy genial ¿verdad?"

"Es un monstruo…" Murmuró Shinji. No podía evitar sentirse un poco indignado de que su técnica ya no era solamente suya.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Londres. 2145 Horas.

Integra se abrió paso por los oscuros pasillos del lugar que se había designado para la reunión, eran las salas subterráneas de un antigua Iglesia. A sus espaldas se encontraban Seras y Pip… Walter fue designado a permanecer en la mansión con el resto de la armada de los Wild Geese. Todos iban armados, listos para cualquier mala jugada por parte de Vaticano, que fue quien solicitó esta asamblea con la mesa redonda.

Al llegar a una amplia sala notó que ya se encontraban casi todos los que acudirían; aún faltaban algunos minutos para que diera inicio la reunión.

"Sir Integra" Saludaron uno en uno todos los presentes asintiendo en su dirección mientras que ella correspondió de la misma forma, llamándoles por su designado título y nombre.

Sus dos subordinados se detuvieron casi en la entrada de la gran sala, ambos haciendo una respetuosa y profunda reverencia dirigida al fondo del lugar.

No obstante ella siguió de largo y se postró en una rodilla ante una gran silla que estaba entre las sombras en el fondo del lugar, se apreciaba una figura femenina vestida por ropajes elegantes, pero su rostro estaba oculto entre las sombras. "Buenas noches su Majestad… es un honor que nos acompañe esta noche, ¿Hay algo que necesite de mi servicio?"

"Sir Integra Hellsing, es un gusto verla… puede unirse a los demás caballeros, todo está en orden" Respondió La Reina con un tono amable de voz. "Aunque me gustaría saber ¿Dónde está Alucard?" Preguntó en el momento que Integra se puso de pie.

"Se encuentra en Tokyo-3… resguardando al nuevo portador del legado de la familia Williams" Explicó. "Mis más sinceras disculpas que no nos acompañe"

La mujer entre las sombras sonrió levemente. "No hay ningún problema, es mucho más importante la labor que está realizando en este momento"

La rubia asintió en silencio. "Hai… es por el bien de todos" Agregó al tiempo que hacía nuevamente una reverencia, daba unos pasos hacia atrás sin darle la espalda a la Reina y proceder a unirse al resto de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

En el lugar ya se encontraban varios rostros familiares, entre ellos Sir Shelby M. Penwood y Sir Hugh Islands, el líder de la mesa redonda; ambos cercanos amigos de su difunto padre.

"Es un gusto verla Sir Integra Hellsing" Saludó Sir Island o también conocido como Sir Irons.

"Sir Islands, siempre es un placer saludarle…" Replicó la mujer amable y respetuosamente.

"Esperaba que viniera Alucard a esta reunión" Intervino Sir Penwood.

"No le fue posible asistir en este momento como mi guardaespaldas… ya que se encuentra realizando una labor de mayor relevancia en estos momentos" Explicó Integra.

"Resguardando a Abaddon y al piloto Eva…" Aclaró Sir Irons.

"Así es" Respondió Integra sin titubeos.

"Eso es bueno saberlo…" Dijo una voz familiar más no bienvenida, un tono altanero en ésta.

La mirada de Integra si dirigió al hombre de largo cabello plateado que se abría paso hacia la sala donde se encontraban, Maxwell se ganó una mirada de pocos amigos al pasar junto a Seras y Pip; para sorpresa de Integra el líder de Iscariote no se encontraba acompañado por sus guardaespaldas habituales, en esta ocasión era escoltado por un por un par de guardias de la décimo tercera legión de Vaticano.

Los miembros de la Mesa Redonda lo siguieron con la mirada al igual que ella, observándolo con cuidado mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la Reina de Inglaterra.

Integra no perdió el tiempo, y sabía que ningún otro de los presentes… su mano rápidamente empuñó el arma dentro de la bolsa que cargaba consigo.

Pero Maxwell se detuvo a una distancia prudente e hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer en el trono. El líder de Vaticano hizo un saludo protocolario hacia la mujer de la alta nobleza… Maxwell no era ningún idiota, Vaticano tenía un gran poder político, pero cualquier descortesía de su parte lo haría entrar en guerra con un país, así que jugaría sus cartas de forma amable y tranquila.

El líder de Vaticano se unió a ellos, saludando desde su lugar a cada uno de los presentes, obteniendo como respuestas asentimientos y respuestas también protocolarias meramente… era más que obvio que no era bienvenido a ese lugar.

"¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?" Preguntó Integra con ojos estrechos.

Maxwell sonrió amplia y dramáticamente, llevando una mano a su barbilla y echándose para atrás en su silla, su respuesta era esperada por el resto de la Mesa Redonda. "Mis subordinados se encuentran en Tokyo-3… esperemos que no se requiera ningún tipo de intervención de su parte"

"Ohhh… ¿Y qué motivo haría que estos intervinieran?" Preguntó Integra, con una risa afilada.

Maxwell alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa retorcida. "Obviamente lo que ninguno de nosotros espera… la inminente liberación de Abaddon"

Durante ese corto intercambio el resto de la mesa redonda no tardó en hacerse presente, todos habían llegado puntualmente a la hora de la cita.

"Sir Integra, daremos inicio a esta sesión…" Intervino Sir Irons. "Por favor procedan usted y nuestro invitado, el Sr. Enrico Maxwell, ya que ustedes interesados en discutir en materia a la situación del piloto Eva y NERV"

En el fondo de la sala, la Reina se limitaría a intervenir solo si le pareciera necesario… la Mesa Redonda era sumamente autosuficiente e independientemente, rara vez requerían de su guía o intervención… su rol era evaluar las decisiones y aceptarlas o negarlas, según se diera el caso.

Maxwell recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y enlazó sus manos frente a él, recargado su barbilla sobre éstas. "Respecto a Ikari-kun no tengo mucho que decir…" Dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

"¿Ohhh?" Integra esbozó una sonrisa audaz mientras alzaba una ceja. "Debo decir que me sorprende ¿A qué se debe eso?"

Maxwell sonrió con malicia, algo que la mujer ya esperaba. "Simplemente porque una vez que Abaddon despedace la fuerza de voluntad de ese chiquillo y sea liberado, entonces actuaremos… solo es cuestión de tiempo"

"Ya veo… ¿entonces qué sucedió en Rumania?" Cuestionó Integra.

"Debo admitir que hemos cometido errores, pero la directiva en aquel momento era deshacernos del portador para controlar a Abaddon" Explicó el hombre de larga cabellera. Realmente, desde la lógica de un dirigente, no tenía por qué sentirse apenado ya que el solo seguía su instinto y sus subordinados obedecieron sus órdenes.

Los ojos azules como glaciar observaron con intensidad al hombre frente a ella, miles de pensamientos cruzando su mente, pero eran irrelevantes, no haría una pelea respecto a algo que no trascendió, no con los problemas que enfrentaban en este momento… no perdonaría ni olvidaría.

"Mi preocupación en este momento reside en otro sitio" Continuó Maxwell alzando una de sus manos, a lo que uno de sus subordinados se acercó con un sobre amarillo tamaño carta en sus manos. "Esto es lo que me preocupa…" Agregó una vez que el sobre estaba en sus manos. "…tenemos a personas demasiado poderosas haciéndose de poder que no pueden controlar"

Maxwell abrió el sobre y extrajo de éste un documento de bastante grosor. "Podemos entrar en detalle más tarde, por favor permítanme explicar mi motivo para solicitar su apoyo…" Dijo mientras paseaba su mirada por todos los presentes y extendía el documento hacia Integra.

Al tomar el grupo de hojas, Integra se dio cuenta que eran tres documentos separados.

"_Plan de Instrumentalización Humana"_

"_Híbridos"_

"_SEELE"_

Era el nombre de cada uno de éstos documentos, Integra alzó las cejas, comprendía de que podría tratarse el primer y tercer documento… pero el segundo no tenía sentido para ella.

"Damas y caballeros… pónganse cómodos por favor, que esto puede tomar un largo rato" Dijo Maxwell esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Maxwell inició a explicar la situación y desclasificar una gran parte de la información recopilada por Vaticano.

La verdad es que se encontraba sorprendida por todo lo que se había revelado para ella, ahora tenía un mejor panorama de lo que sucedía… aunque aún quedaron algunas incógnitas para ella.

SEELE había causado segundo impacto para despertar a los ángeles y desencadenar la cuenta regresiva para la raza humana, habían planeado todo a gran detalle y todo había funcionado perfectamente hasta hace poco más de dos años… la intervención de Alucard en Tokyo-3, ese destinado encuentro con Ikari cambió absolutamente todo.

Alexander Corvinus se convirtió en un nuevo e importante factor para SEELE al duplicar la esencia de uno de los ángeles 'capturados'. Ahora, esto le daría más control sobre lo que querían lograr con Tercer Impacto… o eso creían ellos.

Corvinus eran un vampiro familiarizado con la magia negra, pero habían descubiertos nexos de éste con Millenium… y a Millenium con Amalgam. _"Todo se complica aún más" _Pensó la mujer frunciendo el ceño. Este sujeto era un misterio para ellos, desconocían su motivo para aliarse a SEELE y con quien residía en verdad su lealtad.

Integra caminaba en silencio a través de los pasillo de las catacumbas, seguida de cerca por Pip y Seras, quienes la dejaban perderse en su tren de pensamientos, sabían que si ella necesitaba decirles algo lo haría… aunque realmente no era del todo necesario, ya que ellos estuvieron presentes en esa reunión, escucharon todo lo que Iscariote tenía que decir.

Los tres subieron a la limosina de Hellsing que los esperaba en la entrada de las catacumbas, y esta los dirigió nuevamente a los cuarteles.

Integra permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y tardó un poco en notar las miradas curiosas de sus dos acompañantes… la vampiresa y el mercenario querían ser puestos al tanto de información que ellos desconocieran.

"Abaddon no es del todo lo que pensábamos…" Murmuró. "¿No lo creen?" Pip y Seras asintieron levemente. "Los demonios no son malignos del todo… solo usan a los humanos como medio y sus debilidades emocionales para tratar de irrumpir en nuestro plano" Dijo al aire. "…y Abaddon los controla a todos, él ambiciona demasiado…"

"Saber esto nos será útil… sé que le será útil a Alucard" Intervino Pip. "Aun cuando estoy seguro que hay información que no me ha brindado"

"¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre a todos los miembros del comité?" Preguntó Seras.

"Serán juzgados por una corte marcial del país de origen de cada uno de ellos…" Replicó Integra, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. "…esa será la historia oficial"

Vaticano deseaba iniciar una cacería sobre los causantes de este alboroto, aun cuando Tercer Impacto fuera un castigo de Dios, lo evitarían a toda costa, este juicio impuesto sobre un planeta entero por culpa de un puñado de personas.

El inmenso poder político de SEELE sería un problema, por lo cual debían ser cazados en las sombras… asesinados uno a uno tras las sombras.

Vaticano dejaría de perseguir a Ikari, en eso fueron claros, estarían en los alrededores ya que la debilidad del sello era evidente. La rubia dejó salir un suspiro… esto era un problema, no podían hacer nada respeto al sello de Abaddon, salvo esperar a que éste se rompiera y dejar el destino de Shinji a la merced de quien fuera que lo enfrentara.

Sus ojos azul cielo, fríos como témpanos se dirigieron a Seras Victoria, con una expresión blanca en su rostro. "Es probable que Ikari muera… o desaparezca para siempre" Sentenció.

La rubia vampiresa bajó la mirada… ella estuvo ahí en la conversación con Vaticano; si bien no se dijo nada específico respecto al chico, ella comprendía las implicaciones de las palabras de Maxwell: Abaddon poseería al chico, destruiría su alma y usaría su cuerpo como recipiente.

"Aunque hay algo que no tiene sentido…" Murmuró Integra dirigiendo su mirada hacia fuera a través de la ventana. "…Abaddon volvería al inframundo si Ikari muriese en este momento, no entiendo porque continúa regenerando sus heridas…"

Pip encogió los hombros. "Le ha de parecer mejor estar aquí que allá…" Replicó de manera simplista. "Al estar con Ikari se encuentras más cerca de tomar el control y evitar ser invocado y controlado por alguien más"

Integra asintió, las palabras de Pip eran algo que ya había cruzado por su mente; pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle por algún motivo… Su padre le había enseñado a creer en sus corazonadas, y eso es lo que haría.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Más tarde. Mansión Hellsing.

Walter se abría paso por los pasillo de la mansión, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, su ama llegaría pronto y ésta tenía visitas importantes e inesperadas en este momento.

Salió a recibir a su ama, cuyo auto se estacionaba frente a la gran puerta de la mansión en este momento. Se acercó a la puerta del vehículo y tiró de ésta, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia la rubia mujer.

"Buenas noches Walter, ¿Cómo se encuentra todo?" Cuestionó Integra dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Seguido de Integra bajaron Pip y Seras.

"¡Yo! ¡Walter-san!"

"Buenas noches, Walter-san"

Saludaron respectivamente, obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta por parte del anciano.

"Integra-sama, tiene una visita, se encuentran en la sala de juntas de la mansión" Respondió Walter dirigiendo su mirada hacia su ama.

La mujer alzó las cejas. "¿Visitas?" Cuestionó confundida. "¿Por qué no me llamaste para informarme?"

El anciano esbozó una media sonrisa. "Lo siento, fue petición de su invitado, no confía en los sistemas de comunicación por alguna razón…"

Integra lo miró extrañada por un momento pero luego retomó su serie expresión de siempre. "Síganme" Dijo antes de dirigirse a la mansión.

Una vez adentro, Walter no se limitó a preguntar. "Integra-sama, ¿Hubo algún dato relevante por parte de Vaticano?"

Los ojos de Seras y Pip se pegaron en la nuca de la mujer, quien continuaba su paso sin haberse inmutado y en silencio.

"Más de la que me hubiera gustado…" Respondió después de unos segundos. "Dime Walter, ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados?"

"Es solo una persona, y es una persona familiar para usted… no obstante prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato" Explicó Walter.

"Ya veo…" Murmuró ella.

El grupo continuó su paso en silencio, la respuesta de Integra había sido sumamente satisfactoria para Walter, y él sabía que hablaría con ella al respecto en cuanto fuera posible.

Al estar cerca de la sala de reuniones, Walter se adelantó un poco y abrió la puerta para que entraran sus tres acompañantes.

Los ojos de Integra se estrecharon al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, intrigada. Por otra parte, Seras y Pip observaban con sorpresa al hombre sentado frente a la mesa de reuniones, al fondo de la habitación.

"¿Lord Mallory?" Cuestionó Integra. "Es un honor que sea nuestra visita, dígame por favor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

El anciano de duras facciones lucía más pálido y delgado de lo habitual, vestía de una gabardina café con capucha… sin duda había estado huyendo de alguien.

"Buenas noches, Señorita Hellsing" Respondió el anciano poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa en su dirección. "Muchas gracias por aceptar mis visitas a estas horas del día"

"No hay ningún problema, usted sabe que cuenta con nuestro apoyo" El anciano sonrió levemente, mostrando verdadero agradecimiento a las palabras de la mujer. "Por favor, tome asiento nuevamente…" Invitó la rubia antes de girar su mirada hacia sus subordinados. "Me gustaría pedir un poco de privacidad para discutir con Lord Mallory"

La vampiresa y los dos hombres asintieron obedientemente y se retiraron, con esa petición sabían que cualquier tema que tocara con Lord Mallory sería confidencial.

Integra dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano una vez que se habían retirado sus subordinados, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Mallory se adelantó.

"Señorita Hellsing, me gustaría hablar con usted de mi situación actual…" Comenzó el anciano, quien generalmente tenía facciones amables y alegres, pero ahora se veía cansado y preocupado. "…pero tengo mucho que decirle respecto a Mithrill y Amalgam, por favor escúcheme"

Los ojos de Integra se estrecharon… sin duda este fue un día de revelaciones para ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Afueras de Tokyo-3.

En el país del Sol naciente era otro huso horario, y por lo tanto más temprano que en Londres. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que fue la reunión de Integra con Vaticano en Londres, así como el entrenamiento matutino de Sorata con Shinji.

En este momento los dos espadachines caminaban por un espeso bosque con el cual Shinji rápidamente comenzó a familiarizarse.

"¿Qué es lo que vinimos a hacer aquí?" Cuestionó Shinji curioso.

Se encontraban en la zona boscosa donde Hiko lo había 'aceptado' como su alumno en el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

No obstante Hiko continuó caminando en silencio a un par de metros frente a él, perdido en sus pensamientos y con una expresión distante en su rostro. Para Shinji, quien iba a sus espaldas, esto pasó desapercibido y se limitó a mirarlo con extrañamiento.

Pasaron la zona boscosa con la que Shinji estaba familiarizado y caminaron por diez o quince minutos más, ahí había un claro y lo primero que captó la mirada de Shinji fue una roca de mediano tamaño enterrada hasta la mitad en medio de la nada.

"¿Huh?" Los ojos del cazador se estrecharon conforme avanzaban… no era una formación natural.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la gran piedra, la cual se encontraba libre de hierba a su alrededor, sin duda alguien la mantenía de esa forma.

El pelirrojo junto sus manos en forma de rezo, cerró sus ojos e hizo una respetuosa reverencia reclinándose sobre su rodilla derecha. Shinji, sin titubear, lo imitó inmediatamente.

Pasaron algunos momentos más en silencio hasta que Hiko se puso de pie y se giró hacia Shinji. "Espero hayas dado tus respetos…" Dijo con una expresión seria, no su típica expresión fría o intensa mientras entrenaban, fúnebre era la expresión más certera.

"Hai…" Replicó Shinji asintiendo levemente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ofrenda sin nombre ni marca.

"Aquí yace un pequeño de solo cuatro años de edad… su nombre Natsume Shinta" Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono funesto de voz.

"¿Natsume?" Cuestionó Shinji, frunciendo el ceño levemente. _"No puede ser…"_ Pensó.

"Ikari" Llamó Hiko. "Es muy importante que conozcas a tu oponente…" Señaló al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la ofrenda. "…déjame hablarte un poco del pasado de Souichiro"

El cazador apretó la quijada, no sabía realmente como responder a eso… así que solo asintió titubeante y en silencio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos días después.

CLANK

Chispas brotaron en el aire en el momento que las hojas de las espadas sin filo se impactaron.

Shinji jadeaba para intentar recuperar el aliento, era poco más de medio día, y había estado entrenando sin parar con Hiko Seijuro desde las seis de la mañana.

El pelirrojo lucía tranquilo, inmutado ante las horas de entrenamiento… el joven cazador no podía evitar ver a Hiko como un monstruo, no solo había aprendido a usar la técnica que el descubrió por accidente, sino que a pesar de las horas que llevaban entrenando el pelirrojo no mostraba signo de cansancio alguno.

"_Es un nivel totalmente diferente…"_ Pensó al tiempo que bloqueaba con su espada un ataque horizontal dirigido a su costado izquierdo y rodaba en el piso para evitar absorber el impacto del mismo.

Alzó su mirada para no perder de vista el siguiente ataque que sin duda propinaría Hiko, el haber girado de esa forma le quitó valiosas fracciones de segundo y al estar combatiendo con alguien como Sorata, ese insignificante tiempo era crucial…

"¡Ugh!" Exclamó adolorido.

Había sido demasiado lento… un puño se impactó en su estómago y sintió el aire de sus pulmones escapar totalmente, sus piernas flaquear y sus puños soltar su espada. Nuevamente había sido derrotado… una vez más, tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Apretó los dientes y trató de enfocar su nublada mirada en las nubes que surcaban el cielo azul de Japón.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente por el momento" Dijo Hiko. Quien yacía de pie a su costado, el pelirrojo no lo observaba sin algún remordimiento alguno por haber acertado un golpe tan certero que dejara al chico fuera de combate. "Sigues descuidando tu guardia para esquivar ataques… el hecho de que recibas un golpe no significa que vayas perdiendo, así que habrá ocasiones en las que deberás resistir un ataque para evitar encontrarte en desventaja estratégica…"

"H-hai…" Respondió el chico al tiempo que comenzaba a recuperar el aliento.

Hiko se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada trasera de la mansión, dejando al chico tirado en el piso. "Come y descansa… continuaremos entrenando en tres horas"

"Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño" Dijo a sus espaldas una voz familiar con un tono burlón.

El pelirrojo se detuvo y giró su mirada. Su amigo Kuugo se encontraba a unos metros de donde habían estado entrenando, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonriendo con malicia.

"Y supongo que tú has de ser esa persona, ¿No es así?" Respondió el maestro espadachín esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda al tiempo que blandía su espada de un costado al otro.

SWIIIIF CRAAASHHH

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del forjador al ver como una ráfaga de aire se desprendía de la espada del pelirrojo y ésta levantaba una cortina de tierra y polvo al impactarse con en el piso a unos metros de distancia… dejando una gran zanja en el lugar del impacto.

"Para nada…" Replicó Kuugo sonriendo nerviosamente. "Pero sin duda necesitas que alguien te de una paliza para que te quiten lo presumido"

Shinji solo observó el intercambio con curiosidad mientras forcejeaba en ponerse de pie.

"Veo que no ha perdido su mala costumbre de golpear a sus estudiantes…" Dijo el forjador dirigiéndose ahora a Shinji, ganándose la atención de éste. "…si sigue de esta forma todas las técnicas que aprendió morirán con él"

"Ya te he dicho que puedes traer a entrenar a Riruka y Yukio" Replicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No gracias, no quiero que mis hijos se vuelvan violentos como tú" Respondió Kuugo con malicia.

Una vena se pintó en la frente de Hiko mientras su ceja tenía un tic. "No soy violento" Gruñó.

"Ikari, vámonos de aquí antes de que este sujeto asesine a alguien" Dijo el forjador dándose la vuelta. "Tengo algo para ti, sígueme"

Shinji, desconcertado, le lanzó una mirada a Hiko, quien tenía una sombra sobre sus ojos y estaba seguro de escucharlo murmurar 'este cabrón me saca de quicio'. Así que mejor se apresuró en seguir a Kuugo, de pronto su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos después.

Lo que Kuugo tenía para él era algo obvio, el pelinegro sacó de su auto una espada envuelta en un manto de seda de color blanco y lo llevó así hasta la oficina de Sorata.

"Ikari, esta espada la he estado forjando desde hace más de dos años… no sabía quién sería su dueño, así que realmente me lo tomé con calma hasta que Sorata pidió una espada para ti…" Explicó el forjador mientras desenvolvía la espada con delicadeza, tratándola con sumo cuidado, como si esta fuera a desmoronarse en sus manos.

Shinji observó en silencio como el hombre desenvolvía la espada, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y emocionado. Esta era una espada propia, hecha estrictamente para él.

Hiko observó en silencio a su amigo, sabía que para Kuugo entregar era algo muy importante, casi como si entregara a uno de sus hijos… y a final de cuentas, él invertía años en éstas, cada una tenía su historia, y él quería que cada una de sus espadas tuviera un propósito.

"A esta espada la he bautizado como Kazeshini… y la considero la hermana de Tenken" Explicó Kuugo una vez que finalmente desenvolvió la Katana.

"¿Tenken?" Murmuró Shinji confundido, y observando con detenimiento la espada.

Sorata estaba seguro que Shinji ya lo había notado, y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada extrañada a su amigo forjador. El tsuba de la espada era de color negro y circular, con siluetas de fuego rojo en el centro, la empuñadura era de color rojo con las ornamentas de color negro.

"Esta katana…" Murmuró Shinji, reconociendo el estilo rápidamente.

"Es la hermana de Tenken, la espada de Souichiro…" Sentenció Hiko, ganándose la mirada del forjador y del cazador.

El pelinegro, sujetando la espada con sus dos manos, la extendió hacia el chico. "Ahora te pertenece"

Shinji lo observó titubeante por un segundo su rostro lleno de duda, pero unos momentos después su expresión se tornó determinada y asintió con seguridad. "Arigato, Kuugo-san" Dijo antes de sujetar la espada con fuerza y hacer una reverencia en dirección del forjador.

"Tu tarea será reivindicar a su hermana que se ha descarriado" Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.

"¡Kuugo!" Gruñó Hiko para que se detuviera su amigo, eso era algo que ni siquiera a él le parecía apropiado decir.

Pero el forjador hizo caso omiso. "Sé qué harás lo que sea necesario, y es por eso que te confío esta espada…"

Shinji, con una expresión mortalmente seria se limitó a asentir. "Hai…"

Sorata cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro. Sí, sin duda, para Kuugo cada espada era como uno de sus hijos… y que estas se encontraran derramando sangre inocente lo hacía sentir una carga. Souichiro debía ser detenido a toda costa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En algún lugar de Europa.

La noche envolvía las tierras Europeas y la luna iluminaba con todo su esplendor los paisajes. Para cualquier que estuviera observando el paisaje nocturno, enfocando su mirada en la gran luna llena, hubiera podido observar como tres puntos aparecían en la superficie lunar y que hacían contraste con el blanco puro de ésta… las tres figuras fantasmagóricas cada vez aumentaban de tamaño, mostrando las siluetas de tres zeppelines.

Dentro de uno de éstos, el rubio regordete caminaba de un lado a otro frente a sus tropas, sonriendo con malicia y satisfacción, mientras pasaba su mirada sobre cada uno de sus fieles seguidores.

Después de unos momentos se detuvo frente a todos ellos, sus lentes brillando al reflejar la iluminación interna y ocultando sus ojos. "¡Batallón atención!" Todos sus soldados tomaron posición de firmes. A su derecha se encontraba un alto hombre que vestía una gabardina café y gorra, mientras que a su izquierda un hombre rubio que usaba extraños lentes y vestía una bata de laboratorio ensangrentada.

"Invencibles y crueles caballeros…" Comenzó el Mayor con su mirada al frente. "…viejos y nuevos reclutas, la noche que concederá sus deseos está por llegar… ¡La noche de la guerra!" Exclamó alzando sus brazos.

Los soldados gritaron extasiados, ansiosos por la promesa de una guerra. El Doctor sonrió con malicia, mientras el hombre de gabardina café permaneció sin inmutarse. Entre la multitud de solados se encontraban dos mujeres… una de apariencia extraña, su cuerpo tatuado, cabello cobrizo y cargaba una oz consigo, mientras que la otra era de aspecto dócil, con pecas en su rostro y lentes de aumento, sujetando un mosquete a su costado… Y al final, entre todos ellos, Schrodinger, el joven Nazi con orejas de gato.

"Ahora por favor… presten atención y saquen sus guías" Dijo el Doctor al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño libro de pasta café de entre sus bolsillos y comenzaba a hojearlo. La armada de vampiros lo imitó inmediatamente después.

Por su parte Schrodinger buscaba nerviosamente entre sus bolsillos.

"La guía 'Operación de Aterrizaje Seelowe vs Hellsing'" Continuó el rubio científico. "Por favor vayan a la página dos… '¡Hellsing explota! Batalla exhaustiva de vampiros e intercepción de Abaddon'"

Mientras el Doctor continuaba su lectura, el joven Nazi buscaba frenética y nerviosamente por los pocos bolsillos de sus shorts y camisa del uniforme. "Eto… emmmm… ¿Dónde…?" Murmuraba.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Schrodinger?"

El joven se puso de pie, derecho como una vara. "Ehh… lo siento Dok… perdí mi guía" Respondió nerviosamente.

El científico dejó salir un suspiro. "No tienes remedio… Anda, únete al Capitán y lee con él"

"Hai…" Respondió Schrodinger alegremente, poniéndose a un lado del misterioso hombre de larga gabardina, quien se inclinó un poco para que el niño leyera junto con él.

"Zorin… Teniente Primero Zorin Blitz" Llamó el Mayor. "Liuteniente Rip Van Winkle"

Primero pasó al frente la mujer de la oz, quien vestía pantalones, botas y playera ajustada militar desmangada, tenía extraños tatuajes de runas por todo su cuerpo. Seguida de ella se abrió paso la mujer del mosquete, quien tenía una larga cabellera negra, vestía ropas formales y usaba un colgante de la cruz esvástica en su cuello.

"Nuestro planes originales han cambiado como han de saber…" Señaló el Mayor mientras a sus espaldas, en una pantalla, se marcaban dos localizaciones en un mapa.

Una decía Hellsing, en un mapa de Londres… y la otra decía Abaddon, en un mapa de Tokyo-3.

"Alucard se encuentra en Tokyo-3 en este momento, no será necesario llevar a cabo nuestro plan original para alejarlo… el Capitán y sus tropas los invadirán y aniquilarán, ahí enfrentarán a Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a Walter C Dornez, Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte y sus Wild Geese" Explicó sonriendo ampliamente. "Mientras tanto, ustedes, interceptaran al tercer elegido… su objetivo es, de ser posible, asesinarlo…"

Las dos mujeres asintieron obedientemente, aunque la mujer del mosquete intervino. "Su Máxima autoridad, Mayor, si me permite expresar una pregunta..."

"Adelante mi querida Rip Van Winkle, ¿Cuál es tu duda?" Respondió el regordete amablemente.

"En Tokyo-3 se encuentra Alucard… ¿Debemos enfrentarlo?" Cuestionó la pecosa mujer.

"No, deberán seguir a Ikari, y atacarlo cuando esté solo… el Capitán ya habrá iniciado el ataque, todo debe ser minuciosamente calculado"

La explicación del dirigente Nazi fue más que suficiente para Van Winkle. "Gracias por la aclaración, Herr Commandant" Dijo ella.

El Mayor asintió en silencio antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Schrodinger. "Mi querido Schrodinger, tengo una tarea especial para ti… tu irás con ellas a Tokyo-3, así que prepárate"

"¡Haaaaaaai!" Exclamó animadamente el niño gato alzando su brazo.

El rubio regordete sonrió con malicia. "Mis queridas tropas… su momento llegará, destruiremos Londres, pero no aún, esperen tan solo un poco más"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tokyo-3. Residencia Himura. Dos días después.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Los ataques cada vez eran más peligrosos… en estos dos días que habían transcurrido desde que Kuugo le entregó Kazeshini a Shinji, pudo ver el progreso en él. Para Hiko era obvio, por mal que se escuchara, que para el cazador el hecho de estar libre de distracciones y lejos de sus amigos le ayudaba al chico enfocarse en lo que debía hacer en estos momentos.

No había duda que porque había progresado tan rápido en tan solo dos años… se había dedicado solamente a su entrenamiento y a su rol como soldado de Hellsing.

Pero podía ver al mismo tiempo como el chico se deterioraba también, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran evidentes, su resistencia menguaba con mayor facilidad por la falta de sueño. Sin duda Abaddon estaba jugando con la mente de Shinji, no necesitaba que éste último le dijera algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar de entrenarlo y de exigirle, estaba seguro que una guerra campal se avecinaba y el chico debía estar listo para desempeñar su papel en ésta… cualquiera que fuera su papel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa noche.

Shinji se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de su habitación en la residencia Himura. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por las lámparas que se encontraban sobre los burós junto a su cama, de haber sido cualquier otra situación el ambiente hubiera podido haber tenido un ambiente romántico, pero no en este momento…

Estaba exhausto y tenía su mirada perdida en el techo, el duro entrenamiento de Hiko lo había hecho olvidarse de las pocas horas de sueño que lo acosaban y no fue solo hasta que terminó su arduo entrenamiento del día de hoy que nuevamente lo resintió.

/ Flashback /

Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y los movimientos del chico se comenzaban a tornar torpes y lentos debido al cansancio de sus músculos. Desde que Kuugo le hizo entrega de su espada el pelirrojo se había tornado más duro con el entrenamiento, aunque de alguna forma manteniéndolo siempre al límite para asegurarse que aun pudiera continuar.

"Esta es tú última prueba del día de hoy Ikari…" Dijo el pelirrojo espadachín, quien se encontraba de pie a su costado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin despegarle la mirada de encima. "Desenvaina tu espada" Ordenó.

El joven cazador se encontraba frente a un grueso tronco plantado en el piso, Hiko le había pedido que trajera a Kazeshini consigo, lo cual lo desconcertó un poco ya que acostumbraban entrenar con espadas sin filo.

El chico tomó la postura de Battoujutsu, la cual había estado entrenando y puliendo con Sorata por los pasados días… pie derecho al frente, su cuerpo mostrando su costado al enemigo y su mano al aire, lista para desenfundar velozmente su espada.

El día de hoy después del combate Hiko se enfocó en pulir su técnica de blandir… lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo en aprender, considerando la técnica que había logrado desarrollar, lanzar ráfagas cortantes de aire.

Pero debía aprender a atacar en corta distancia sin depender de ello, dejarlo como un ataque sorpresa solamente.

No estaba seguro del grosor del tronco frente a él, tal vez cincuenta o sesenta centímetros, no podía decir con certeza… pero eso no importaba, para un espadachín ordinario esto debía ser un chiste, algo imposible.

"¿Qué esperas?" Insistió el heredero del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. "La cena se va a enfriar"

"Hai" Replicó Shinji, empuñando y desempuñando su mano un par de veces. _"Aquí va"_ Pensó.

SLASH

Empuñó su espada y la desenvaino a una velocidad inhumana, blandiendo su espada de izquierda a derecha de forma horizontal… dejando un hilo de luz plateado que atravesaba el tronco.

Shinji parpadeó inconscientemente, apenas había percibido la resistencia del tronco al blandir su espada y ésta ya la tenía extendida hacia su costado derecho.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Giró su mirada hacia el pelirrojo cuando éste aplaudió tres veces, notando que esté se dirigía a él. "Vaya, ¿realmente no sabes lo que acabas de hacer verdad?"

Hiko pasó de largo a su costado y empujó el tronco con su mano… éste se desplomó en al piso con un limpio corte horizontal.

A pesar de que fue él mismo quien había hecho eso, no podía evitar sorprenderse.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia él con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. "Ya puedo empezar a entrenarte de verdad"

/ Fin de Flashback /

Finalmente se habían enfocado a aprender técnicas del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, lo más elemental antes de ir aumentando el nivel de complejidad y técnica requerido.

Mantenerse despierto comenzaba a ser un problema, en el corto trayecto del comedor a su habitación había caminado entre sueños, manteniéndose despierto y caminando por pura inercia mientras que sus ojos se cerraban sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué va a suceder con esta guerra?" Preguntó al aire.

No había señales de Sagara, Mithrill, Amalgam, Millenium e incluso de los Ángeles… desde aquel día de la invasión a Jindai todo se había tranquilizado, aunque sin duda las autoridades de protección de Tokyo-3 seguía alertas y al tanto para evitar que algo así se repitiera; a final de cuentas una guerra se había desatado en la ciudad y no habían podido hacer nada al respecto.

Su mirada estaba centrada en el techo y, sin percatarse, la línea entre la realidad y los sueños se distorsionó nuevamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_¿Cuánto falta para quebrarte?"_

Una familiar voz hizo eco en su mente, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran súbitamente y su corazón se acelerar al tope al tiempo que se saltaba de la cama, sentándose en la orilla respirando agitadamente y con la mirada perdida.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y Abaddon irrumpió su paz inmediatamente. "Maldito sea…" Gruñó agotado girando sus rojos y cansados ojos a un costado, donde se encontraba el reloj sobre el buró.

"¿Qué…?" Cuestionó incrédulo y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, ya había dormido por cerca de seis horas y sentía como si tan solo hubiera cerrado sus ojos por un segundo… no se sentía repuesto, y estaba seguro que no sobreviviría un día más en el entrenamiento con Hiko.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" Dijo en un murmuro y agachando la mirada al tiempo que restregaba sus ojos con sus manos desesperadamente.

"¿Con quién hablas?" Escuchó una voz preguntar curiosamente.

Shinji giró su mirada a un costado nuevamente, hacia el origen de la voz; su rostro se llenó de extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño y estrechando sus ojos hacia la persona frente a él.

Era un chiquillo rubio y de ojos rojos, vestido con shorts negros y camisa militar de color caqui, calcetas largas y unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza que eran difíciles de ignorar o de que pasaran desapercibidas.

El chiquillo lo observaba con curiosidad, sonriendo ampliamente mientras sujetaba un televisor de aspecto antiguo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Cuestionó Shinji. Esto era confuso, no sabía de donde había salido este extraño niño con orejas de gato… sin duda debía estar dormido aún.

El rubio solo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente. "Es un gusto conocerte, Ikari Shinji-kun…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Todo a su alrededor se sacudió al tiempo que el estruendo de una explosión se dejó escuchar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minutos antes. Londres.

En la ciudad capital comenzaba a oscurecer mientras que en Tokyo-3 faltaban unas horas para la luz del día.

Las calles de la antigua ciudad se encontraban llenas de personas y vehículos… más de uno, entre niños y adultos, dirigió su sorprendida mirada hacia el gigantesco globo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

La antigua aeronave se desplazaba silenciosamente, imponente y siniestro… como un depredador.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"¡Ahhhh!" Seras se puso en pie inmediatamente, la mansión se había sacudido y el estruendo de una explosión llegó a sus oídos. Ella se encontraba en ese momento en una de las salas de la mansión viendo televisión.

Podía escuchar las movilizaciones de tropas de los Wild Geese, quienes sin duda habían sido tomados por sorpresa y ahora comenzaban a movilizarse.

"¡Debo encontrar a Integra-sama!" Exclamó al abrirse paso hacia fuera de su habitación y comenzar a correr con velocidad inhumana por los pasillos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

BANG BANG BANG

Podía escuchar las explosiones y las ráfagas de armas automáticas, los gritos furiosos de sus compañeros y las carcajadas enfermas de quien fuera que los estuviera atacando en este momento.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una pared a su costado explotó de pronto, lanzándola volando por los aires y estrellándose contra la pared contraria, la cual se desquebrajó por el impacto.

"Rayos…" Se quejó Seras poniéndose de pie rápidamente; no había recibido ningún daño realmente, solo la onda expansiva la tomó por sorpresa.

Dirigió su mirada a través del hueco que se había formado en la pared, el cual daba directamente al exterior de la mansión, y una decena de hombres vestidos con ropajes militares… usando una banda blanca en el brazo izquierdo con una cruz esvástica de color negro en medio de un círculo rojo.

"_¿Nazis?" _Preguntó al aire, alarmada. Pero una fracción de segundo después comprendió quien los estaba atacando. _"¡Millenium!"_

Era un grupo de cinco sujetos, cuyos ojos carmesí inmediatamente se centraron en la ella, los vio esbozar sonrisas siniestras y apuntar sus armas en su dirección.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Seras usó su velocidad inhumana para esquivar la ráfaga de balas, escuchando como estas destruían las paredes con el impacto a sus espaldas… pero no sería suficiente, estos eran vampiros también y lograrían mantener la velocidad de ella, no estaba segura de poder lograr escapar sin recibir una herida de bala.

SWIIIIIFFF SWIIIIIFFF

Los sujetos no la siguieron y las ráfagas de balas a sus espaldas cesaron justo en el momento que escuchó el sonido de algo cortar el aire a sus espaldas.

Giró su mirada y los cinco soldados de Millenium se encontraban paralizados, sus ojos bien abiertos y un hilo de color rojo a la mitad de sus caras.

"Señorita Seras Victoria, por favor prepare su armamento… nos encontramos entablando combate en este momento"

Esa era la voz de Walter, provenía del fondo del pasillo, detrás de los vampiros armados… podía escuchar que se acercaba y ver el lente de su monóculo destellar entre la oscuridad.

SWIIIFFF

En esta ocasión pudo apreciar como un par de hilos plateados cortaban el aire a gran velocidad, atravesando los cuerpos de los vampiros.

"Ughh…" Fue lo único que pudo balbucear uno de los vampiros antes de la mitad superior de su cabeza se deslizara a un costado y cayera al piso… el resto de su cuerpo se desplomó unos instantes después. Lo mismo sucedió con los otros cuatro vampiros.

"Walter-san" Murmuró Seras sorprendida… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al veterano de Hellsing entablar combate.

"No hay tiempo para titubear… debemos poner a Integra-sama a salvo y exterminar esta plaga" Dijo el anciano saliendo de entre las sombras, una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. "…ninguno puede quedar con vida"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lo llamaron loco, lo llamaron paranoico, se burlaron de el al verlo leer y analizar algo más que no fueran armas o vehículos… pero en este momento su tropa realmente lo agradecía.

Durante los últimos años, con la ayuda de Seras, había tratado de comprender un poco la naturaleza de los vampiros y, con esto, como de fortificar la residencia de los Wild Geese dentro de Hellsing para una situación como ésta.

¿Cuáles eran sus bases para hacer esto? Simplemente le hecho de que la armada de Hellsing ya había sido diezmada en una ocasión por los hermanos Valentine, esto ya había sucedido y, por lo tanto, podía ocurrir nuevamente… así de sencillo.

Pip recargó su espalda contra la pared de la residencia de los Wild Geese, podía escuchar las carcajadas de los vampiros mientras las balas de sus metrallas se impactaban contra la pared… pero ninguna bala penetraba, se había encargado de reforzar las paredes poniendo placas de metal en medio. Si algún día se iba a encontrar bajo ataque al estar dentro de su 'residencia' se iba a asegurar que al menos ésta lo resistiera.

Sus tropas estaban tranquilas y listas para la acción, al igual que él, todos se replegaban contra las paredes reforzadas, todos usando sus lentes de visión nocturna y cargando sus metrallas automáticas… las cuales estaban cargadas con balas hechas específicamente para estas situaciones.

"¡Oi! ¡Benny!" Llamó el mercenario de ojo parchado. "¡Rocíalos por favor!" Agregó al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo de la caja que estaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra y lo encendía antes de llevarlo a su boca.

"¡Roger! ¡Deme un segundo!" Respondió el mercenario tranquilamente. No era un tranquilo 'tranquilo', sino una tranquilidad acorde a la situación… pocos podrían mantener la calma al estar bajo un ataque como éste. "¡Todos alístense!" Exclamó el soldado, a lo que otros tres soldados se sacaron una granada de sus bolsillos cada uno.

El fuego enemigo se concentraba en la parte frontal de la vivienda, sin duda estos vampiros nazis estaban demasiado confiados en su victoria que ni siquiera se preocupaban en rodearlos… seguramente pensaban que si alguno escapaba por alguna puerta trasera o lateral fácilmente lo interceptarían.

"¡Lancen todos!" Exclamó Benny al tiempo que lanzaba una granada por una de las ventanas y la dirección de los enemigos, los otros tres soldados lo imitaron.

"¡Todos prepárense para una contraofensiva!" Exclamó Pip.

Sí, sin duda se dispersarían e incluso puede que hayan escuchado su orden, eran muy rápidos y una granada fragmentaria no les haría ningún daño… aun así Pip esbozó una sonrisa colmilluda.

"Espero que no les moleste un poco de ajo en la garganta" Dijo Benny, un recluta relativamente nuevo en los Wild Geese. El resto de la tropa dejó salir una carcajada.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

"¡Hijos de puta!"

"¡Humanos de mierda!"

"¡Voy a destripar a cada uno de ustedes!"

Los gritos soeces no faltaron, aunque era un poco difícil distinguir que era lo que gritaban los vampiros mientras tosían ahogados por el extracto de ajo que contenían las granadas arrojadas por sus soldados.

"¡Fuego de dispersión!" Ordenó Pip.

Las balas enemigas habían menguado, los vampiros se desorientaron por el sorpresivo ataque de los humanos. Sin duda haber leído Drácula de Bram Stoker había sido una buena decisión, pensó el mercenario.

"¡Enciendan las luces!" Exclamó Pip sonriendo con malicia. "¡Vamos a broncearlos un poco!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El capitán observaba desde la distancia como decenas de reflectores se encendieron desde la barda de la mansión, todos apuntando hacia el centro.

Solo frunció el ceño por un momento, al ver como sus tropas comenzaban a arder al ser golpeados por las luces de los reflectores.

"Luz ultravioleta" Dijo una voz a su costado. No necesitaba girar su mirada para saber que se trataba de Schrodinger, quien observaba la escena con curiosidad. "Ya está preparado el Blitzkrieg para los fuegos artificiales" Agregó el chico, mientras sujetaba en sus manos un curioso radio-televisión antiguo y dirigiendo su mirada al hombre lobo; se encontraban en una de las escotillas del dirigible que surcaba amenazantemente los cielos nocturnos. "¡Yo me voy a Tokyo-3!" Exclamó mientras extendía su brazo derecho al frente.

El Capitán dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la humeante mansión a la distancia. Ahí se encontraban sus presas.

El Blitzkrieg se acercaba peligrosamente a la mansión, en línea recta, en picada, sin detenerse… y el Capitán estaba listo para saltar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pudiste haber avisado!" Gruñó Seras por la radio, mientras se recargaba su espada contra una de las paredes de la mansión, en ésta había un gran agujero que dejaba pasar una cegadora luz blanca que golpeaba la pared frente a ella.

Podía escuchar los gritos agonizantes de los vampiros que se incendiaban dentro y fuera de la mansión, convertidos en llamaradas aullantes.

La vampiresa se dirigía a la armería, se encontraba desarmada en estos momentos, y aunque bien podía entablar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, prefería evitarlo la más posible.

"_Lo siento mi querida Fraulein"_ Respondió Bernadotte desde el otro lado de la radio. _"Pero era de suma importancia hacerlo, estábamos rodeados…"_

La vampiresa hizo un puchero pero decidió no continuar con la discusión. "¿Número estimado de enemigos?" Cuestionó.

"_Eran algunas decenas, pero muchos ya están rostizados… nada que tú y Walter-san no puedan manejar" _Respondió el hombre de sombrero. _"Apagaré las luces… trataré de encontrarme contigo lo más pronto posible"_

"De acuerdo…" Replicó ella antes de que la radio quedara en silencio. Unos segundos después la oscuridad envolvió nuevamente la mansión, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para ella. "Algo no está bien aquí" Murmuró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La dirigente de Hellsing caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión en silencio, una furia silenciosa la invadía, la cual dejaba ver en el momento que un vampiro aparecía frente a ella y enterrando una bala en su cabeza con una mortal certeza… la rubia llevaba un radio en su cinturón y escuchaba las comunicaciones de la armada de los Wild Geese.

Sí, sin duda algo no estaba bien en esta invasión… Millenium debía saber que ahora se encontraban mucho más preparados para este tipo de situación que cuando fueron invadidos por los hermanos Valentine.

Unas cuantas decenas de vampiros había dicho Bernadotte, ¿Acaso simplemente los estaban probando? No… si Millenium hubiera querido aniquilarlos este era el momento, Alucard y Shinji se encontraban fuera, debía admitir que sus fuerzas estaban limitadas en este momento, no podrían hacer nada si fueran invadidos por una armada. Pero solo eran unas decenas de vampiros.

"Una declaración de guerra" Murmuró.

BANG

No titubeó en jalar del gatillo en el momento que un vampiro apareció en uno de los corredores, el cuerpo de este había sido desfigurado en el momento que se incendió debido a los reflectores.

La mujer esbozó una media sonrisa, debía darle crédito a Bernadotte… aunque el mercenario difícilmente podía ser considerado una persona seria, sin duda era un excelente estratega, podía adelantarse a muchas de las tretas enemigas, y el hecho de que se haya dedicado a estudiar y conocer a los vampiros formalmente le había ayudado mucho para su contra-ofensiva.

Unos momentos después la rubia se encontró en una de la salas de la mansión y se vio a si misma rodeada por una decena de vampiros maltrechos, algunos de los sobrevivientes de la ofensiva de Pip.

Los vampiros quemados, ensangrentados y maltrechos esbozaron sonrisas grotescas y maliciosas, sus ojos carmesí parecían brillar aún más y sus risas inundaron el salón.

"Herr Kommandant dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con el enemigo…" Dijo el más maltrecho de los vampiros.

Integra no se inmutó ante la decena de vampiros apuntando sus armas en su dirección… se limitó a observarlos con una serenidad imponente.

"Voy a violarte, matarte y violarte nuevamente…" Gruñó otro dando un paso al frente y comenzando a acortar la distancia entre ellos. "…no daremos un festín con tu cuerpo, zorra de Hellsing"

BANG BANG BANG

Tres disparos certeros a la frente de los tres vampiros más cercanos; las balas de plata rápidamente hicieron efecto y los vampiros se desplomaron… Integra sostenía si humeante arma frene a ella en silencio, manteniendo su imponente seilencio y observando con desprecio al grupo de vampiros. "No son más que excremente… lejos de ser un verdadero vampiro"

"¡Hija de puta!" Gritó un vampiro furioso alzando su arma y apuntando en dirección de integra.

FIIIIIIIZ FIIIIIIIZ FIIIIIIIZ

La tenue luz de la luna que se infiltraba por los agujeros de la mansión dejó ver un hilo plateado cruzar velozmente el aire a través de los cuerpos de los vampiros.

La habitación tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de la luna se tiño de rojo un instante después cuando los cuerpos de los vampiros se desplomaron en pedazos frente a Integra.

"Mil disculpas por la demora Integra-sama… había demasiados chiquillos por los pasillo de la mansión" Se burló el anciano, sonriendo con presunción al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos y los hilos parecían desaparecer en sus guantes oscuros. "Permítame escoltarla fuera de aquí y llevarla a un lugar seguro"

"¿Cuál es el estado de nuestro personal?" Preguntó Integra. La verdad era que su propia seguridad no le preocupaba tanto, simplemente no quería que se repitiera lo que aquella ocasión con los hermanos Valentine.

Walter sonrió, y su monóculo brilló intensamente. "Cero bajas del personal civil y militar"

"Espero ya haya iniciado el proceso de evacuación de personal" Replicó Integra, sintiendo un gran alivio por las palabras de Walter, aunque su exterior permaneció sereno y frio.

"Hai… todo se está llevando a cabo formidablemente" Explicó Walter al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y guiaba a la mujer.

Avanzaron por los pasillos rápido y en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Walter. "Este ataque es demasiado extraño… enviaron tropas, pero no las suficientes para una verdadera invasión, dudo mucho que el Mayor nos subestime de esta forma…"

"Hai… algo no está bien…" Murmuró Integra.

Se encontraban a escasos metros de la puerta principal de la mansión… bajo ninguna circunstancia se escabullirían por una puerta trasera o lateral, ¡No es su territorio!

La rubia salió de la mansión detrás de Walter y notó que este había detenido su paso, que su cuerpo se tensaba y su mirada se quedaba clavada en un punto en la distancia, en medio de los jardines.

"Walter…" Llamó en un murmullo, estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien.

"Integra-sama… por favor diríjase hacia donde están los Wild Geese, vaya tan rápido como pueda" Dijo Walter con una voz que la mujer no escuchaba en mucho tiempo. "Ahí estará a salvo"

No quería cuestionarlo, si Walter le estaba pidiendo algo como esto era porque sin duda algo ocurría. Integra dirigiendo su mirada hacia los jardines, buscando que era lo que detenía a Walter. Finalmente logró ver una silueta, un alto hombre usando una larga gabardina, caminando lentamente en dirección de ellos.

"Rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda retrasarlo antes de que llegue a usted" Agregó el anciano con un murmuro. Su voz, era de una persona que estaba despidiéndose.

La rubia permaneció inmóvil por un momento antes de girarse a un costado. "Walter… vuelve con vida, es una orden… ¡Sea como sea!" Dijo antes de iniciar su paso en dirección de las barracas de los Wild Geese.

Y mientras Integra comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, múltiples líneas aparecieron alrededor de Walter… sus filamentos estaban listos para el combate; la mirada del anciano estaba clavada en el sujeto que continuaba acortando la distancia entre ellos con tranquilidad.

Walter lo imitó comenzó a caminar en la dirección del sujeto, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente… podía ver el brillo de los ojos carmesí debajo de la gorra del Nazi, sí, a él lo conocía, el Capitán, combatió con él en el pasado… un enemigo formidable sin duda.

No lo subestimaría ni le daría la oportunidad de iniciar el enfrentamiento. Los filamentos de Walter comenzaron a girar velozmente a su alrededor antes de salir disparados contra el Capitán.

SWIIIF SWIIIF SWIIIF GRASP

Los filamentos de Walter se tensaron… el Capitán los había capturado a todos con sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a sangrar por el filo de éstos.

"Lo sabía…" Murmuró Walter forcejeando por recuperar el control de sus armas. "Eres tú"

El Capitán se limitó a sujetar los filamentos con una sola mano mientras sostenía su mirada retadoramente con la de Walter.

Los ojos de Walter se abrieron como platos… no lo sorprendía la fuerza del nazi, sino la fantasmagórica y gigante silueta en el aire a las espaldas de éste.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos después. En Tokyo-3.

Blitz sostenía su oz sobre sus hombros, sonriendo plácidamente al ver el rostro de remordimiento en el joven japonés frente a ella, mientras que Winkle lo observaba con curiosidad, nunca dejando de apuntar su mosquete hacia el cazador.

"Hellsing ha sido destruido, Ikari-san" Dijo alegremente el niño gato mientras sostenía la televisión portable con sus manos.

Los ojos de Shinji estaban abierto como platos, su rostro lleno de incredulidad y pena; no quería creer las imágenes que le mostraba Schrodinger… el justo momento cunado un globo aerostático se impactaba con la mansión de Hellsing volándola en miles de pedazos y, además, a sus espaldas ardía la mansión del pelirrojo espadachín.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cerca de ahí.

Los ojos de Kaworu se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se estremeció… un aura de muerte lo envolvió al tiempo que el alumbrado público comenzaba a parpadear antes de quedar en las penumbras.

"¡Su divinidad!" Exclamó Anderson consternado… su mirada clavada en la mansión que ardía en la distancia. "¡Debemos hacer algo!"

Kaworu asintió en silencio. Aunque en realidad por su mente cruzaba un solo pensamiento: _"No tiene sentido… Abaddon-nii-san es libre"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un futuro un poco lejano.

Solamente una figura yacía de pie en medio del vórtice de caos. Fuego, muros de concreto y acero derrumbados, cadáveres de los cuales era difícil discernir aliados de enemigos ya que todo se mezclaba en pedazos de carne.

El vampiro de cabellera negra y de monóculo sobre su ojo izquierdo observaba la escena con frialdad.

SWIIIFFF

Con un movimiento de sus manos tensó sus micro-filamentos los cuales dejaron salir un chasquido, como si fueran un látigo.

El rejuvenecido Walter paseó su mirada por los alrededores… no había ningún enemigo digno aquí, esto era patético. Aún tenía que encontrar a Alucard y a Ikari, quien estaban entablando combate en algún lugar cercano.

SWIIIFFF

Escuchó algo a sus espaldas y giró su mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con un as de color rojo que se dirigía hacia él a una velocidad extrema.

CRAAAAASHH

No estaba seguro de que fue lo que vio, pero decidió esquivarlo… pareciera como si el proyectil de un tanque hubiera sido disparado hacia él y golpeado el piso a sus pies, despedazando acero y concreto, haciéndolo volar por los aires como proyectiles y levantando una columna de polvo en el proceso.

Los ojos de Walter se estrecharon al centrar su mirada en el lugar donde se encontraba parado él mismo hacía unos momentos atrás… su mirada de vampiro le permitía distinguir una figura humana entre la columna de polvo, ésta se encontraba con su puño en el piso y recargando su peso sobre su rodilla derecha.

"Eres rápido…" Dijo el sujeto entre la cortina polvo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie "…no hay duda de que Ikari aprendió mucho de ti"

El polvo se disipó un instante después y los ojos carmesí de Walter C. Dornez se cruzaron con los ojos violetas de Hiko Seijuro. "Es un placer conocerlo señor Walter…" Dijo el pelirrojo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y sosteniendo su mirada con la del antiguo guardaespaldas de la dirigente de Hellsing. "…aunque es una pena que sea bajo estas circunstancias"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Solo puedo pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tomó publicar este capítulo, sé que faltó acción pero eso ya será para el siguiente… este capítulo lo use para aclarar puntos más que nada, es por eso que incluso tuve que cambiarle de nombre hahaha**

**No prometo fechas, pero entre el trabajo, estudios y otros proyectos personales es difícil dedicarle el tiempo debido a mi fanfiction, el cual, aclaro, NO dejaré tirado. Lo bueno es que ya tengo un poco de avance del siguiente capítulo hecho ;)**

**Algo que me llamó la atención de un Review… ¿De verdad los escritores le pasan sus historias a otro? =/ En lo personal yo no podría hacerlo.**

**Para los que han visto/leído Evangelion, Full Metal Panic y Hellsing, ya saben para donde va todo, tomando la idea de que mi Fanfic sigue las historias de cada una de esos animes en particular… pero lo divertido yace en como mezclar todo, como enlazar estrechamente cada una de esas historias y darles giros.**

**Los FlashForwards son mis auto-spoilers hahaha me gusta escribirlos, porque así me tengo que forzar a que todo lo que escribo llegue a eso en algún momento, son mis checkpoints hahahaha =P**

**Quiero agradecer a mi amigo The_Wolf por la pre-lectura y a todos los que siguen mi fanfiction por sus reviews =)**

**Y ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo se llamará: Hell Bells.**

**R & R**


End file.
